<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught In A Fantasy by Artemisdesari, Jimiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270674">Caught In A Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisdesari/pseuds/Artemisdesari'>Artemisdesari</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimiel/pseuds/Jimiel'>Jimiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caught In A Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Differences Due To Fantasy Races, Animal Death, Because Fucking Tropes, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cultural Differences, Death, Elemental Familiars, Elemental Magic, Elf Weddings, Families of Choice, Female Bofur, Found Family, I Don't Even Know, I guess..., Implied/Referenced Incest, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial By Fantasy Standards Characters, Interracial By Fantasy Standards Sex, MGiME, Magic, Misunderstandings, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Other tags to be added, Polyamory, Quarantine Baby, Soul Forms, Soul Walking, Surgery, Threesome, Underage (not really) Drinking, Underage - But Not, author insert, indulgence fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisdesari/pseuds/Artemisdesari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimiel/pseuds/Jimiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things happen for a reason. And sometimes things happen because they just have to happen. This is one of those times.</p><p>Meet Penny, a young woman used to being trapped in her own house as her joints are eaten away by an aggressive form of arthritis. Until one night she wakes up in a world she doesn't recognize and quickly goes insane from the lack of a computer... But thankfully for her, she will find out she's not the only one sucked into this world for unknown reasons.</p><p>Part 1 of a series - Complete</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balin/Dori (Tolkien), Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Dwalin/Dís/Nori, Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Fili/Original Female Character/Kili, Glorfindel/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caught In A Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Modern Character in Fictional World - Unfinished Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Is This The Real Life?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisdesari/gifts">Artemisdesari</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>IMPORTANT:</b> This fic is officially co-authored by Artemisdesari as of chapter 15. If you're are new to the story, that will be the first one she wrote though she has had a lot of input into the progress of the story so far... And please, ignore my angry rants in most of the author's notes. I have mixed feelings over the MGiME trope. lol</p><p> </p><p>Rant &gt; Don't read this shit. Seriously. Do you have any idea how much I fucking hate the Modern Girl In Middle Earth trope?! I seriously hate it. I won't even read a fic if I see that tag. So don't read it. Don't even comment. No Kudos! Go do something more useful with your time. *grumps* I only wrote this because it's eating my fucking brain and I chat with someone that encourages me... All the fucking time. So I'm dragging her into this shit, too. Just see if I don't! I hate original characters, too. I hate all the things. *grump grump grump* Okay, some original characters are good. Like children. Or women because of the fact that Tolkien only ever seemed to remember men existed. But this is shit. It's author character, too. Which is even fucking worse! So don't. Just go read something worth reading. *headdesks* /rant</p><p>Edit after posting Chapter 4: I'm not allowed to tell people not to read Artemisdesari's present anymore... So go ahead and enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the cold wind that woke her. Shivering, the first thing she did was reach for a blanket that should have been nearby only to find her hand grasping blindly at... Dirt? The more her brain woke, the more aware she became of the fact that she was very uncomfortable, and hurting! Her eyes opened and she could see... A shrub? In the distance. That was definitely a shrub. She pushed herself up into a mostly sitting position, cringing when her bad shoulder protested the movement. Looking around she could tell that it was night. The stars glimmered in the same blur she was used to and there was no moon to be seen. This was absolutely not the living room of her house that she had fallen asleep in earlier that night.</p><p>Her brows furrowed deeply in confusion. "What in the..."</p><p>Seeing as she was lying on the ground, she went through the familiar process of moving her body in a specific way so as to prevent any movement putting stress on joints that had long ago given way to early-onset arthritis, she pushed herself up into a standing position... And almost threw herself into the air with the ease with which her bulk had moved!</p><p>Giving a startled gasp, the woman looked down at herself and saw that even though her joints ached in the same way... Her body was different. Years of fat that she had grown since her movements had become restricted were gone, changed somehow into bulky muscle. There was still fat, but it was a soft layer, easing the definition of the unfamiliar muscles. She flexed her arms, fascinated by the way they bulged with the movements before she noticed something else... Her breasts were gone! No, they were still there, but they were so much smaller than she was used to and it was actually a physical relief. She shivered again and noticed that she was dressed exactly the same as she had been before going to bed. A pair of black shorts that reached mid-thigh, a bright neon blue tank top, the elastic holding her hair in a low ponytail, and nothing else!</p><p>Turning, she winced as a rock dug into her bare foot. Looking around she could see nothing. More shrubs, more rocks, more stars... There were no lights, no pavement, no fence lines, no sound of cars in the distance. She strained her ears, almost thinking they were moving with how hard she tried to hear anything. Only the sounds of the wind and some insects returned.</p><p>"Hello!" She yelled, hands moving to cup around her mouth in a vain attempt to amplify the sound.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"Helloooooo!" She dragged the yell out longer.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>Pursing her lips, she did something she absolutely hated doing. Pitching her voice, she let out the loudest, most shrill scream she could force from her throat. It was a painful sound, making her own ears cry in agony before she ran out of breath. Gasping, she strained to listen as the sound trailed off into the distance.</p><p>There was no response.</p><p>"Well, fuck." Grumbling, she wrapped her arms around herself in a futile attempt to ward off the cold night air. Turning, she made her way over to the closest group of shrubs. Swearing as she stepped on a particularly sharp rock. She scooped the rock up and threw it into the bushes to see if any animals scattered. When nothing happened, she continued walking over to them. Once there she poked at the shrubs, trying to decide if they were dry enough to make a good fire since there were no trees within her sight range. The fact that she could see them at all in the dark night was a miracle she silently thanked any god listening for before she grabbed the shrubs and started to break off branches and pull them up by their roots.</p><p>"Hopefully whatever smoke you make won't fuck with my head." She told the shrubs as she set them into a pile. She inspected a couple of sticks before looking at the rocks littering the ground. "Well? Which of you would be easier for a newbie to make a fire with?" Tilting her head, she was surprised when her eyes were drawn in a particular direction, as if hearing a whisper. Picking her way over, she looked down at the scattering of rocks. "What?" It sounded almost like a voice, but she couldn't make out the words. Carefully she knelt down, wincing as her right knee crackled in the familiar painful way.</p><p>Reaching out, the woman let her fingers brush over the rocks. Nothing. And then... There was a faint tingle as she traced over some of the rocks. Picking them up, she smacked them together only to be surprised at the bright spark that resulted. "Well... This is... I don't even know. But thank you."</p><p>With a shrug, she carefully stood again before hobbling on her sore knee back over to her pile of broken shrubs. Narrowing her eyes, she looked around to see if she could determine the fire hazards of her chosen location with the wind. Eventually she settled on making a short windbreak with some rocks. "Sorry nature. I don't think I can handle trying to dig a proper fire pit tonight." With that, she set about getting the fire to light. It was... Surprisingly easy.</p><p>Positioning herself so that her body was doing the best it could to block the wind from her small heat and light source, she lay down and stared into the flames. "This." She told the fire, having developed a desire to speak she had not previously possessed, "Is one weird dream. Now if only the fucking wind would relax."</p><p>The woman lost track of time as she stared into the flames, so lost in their flickering movements that she did not even notice the wind going still. She carefully fed more bits of shrub into the fire, hoping it would last the night. Some time later, when the last of the shrubs had been added to the flames, she fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>She was still dreaming. The sun was out, the sky was clear, and she was still in the middle of nowhere. There was a faint breeze that she sniffed at, trying to determine if there were any smells at all to draw her in any particular direction. When there were no smells to hint at anything, she could have stomped her foot. She wanted to stomp her foot. But she was still barefoot and there were rocks and probably thorns everywhere. The lack of suitable vegetation told her that she would have to move on, there simply were not enough plants to make enough fires to set up a camp here.</p><p>"Who knew that watching <i>Naked and Afraid</i> would actually be useful for me one day?" She asked the fire stones as she picked them up before she placed them in one of her shorts' pockets. She was glad the waistband of her shorts was elastic, for surely her smaller waistline would have had her losing them otherwise.</p><p>"Fuck." She muttered as she scattered the rocks from her pitiful little windbreak. She also used a foot to brush dirt over the remnants of her fire, not even realizing she should have felt the heat of coals that had not quite cooled yet. "I'd like to wake up now." She informed the air as she wiped a hand over her face and scowled.</p><p>Back home she had an unfortunately whiskery chin and traces of a mustache which she had religiously plucked with tweezers. She had never bothered with the soft and thin sideburns. She still had her normal sideburns from what she could tell, but the real difference was, from what her fingers could determine, the fact that her mustache and whiskery chin had apparently fully bloomed into a real goatee. The mustache and sides seemed to have a naturally short length, but the rest fell several inches below her chin in a way that made her want to twirl it around her fingers and cackle like an evil mastermind.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes at the stray thought, though it was most likely she was squinting because her glasses had not followed her into the dream, she looked around at the relatively barren landscape. It was almost like the desert she had grown up and lived in, but it was not like any place she remembered.</p><p>"I need to get out more if I don't recognize this place." She informed the wind, twirling her new goatee around her fingertips. "Well? Which way shall we go?" Slowly turning in place, abruptly rocked on her feet as the wind shot in a sudden gust against her back. "This way?" She played along with the dream. "Well, it's as good as any."</p><p>And so she started carefully picking her barefooted way across the terrain. Only the fact that she tended to not wear shoes at all if she could help it made it possible.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Hours later the sun was high overhead, she was glad for her sparse clothing even as she felt the beginnings of a sunburn, and her joints were screaming in agony.</p><p>"You know..." She told the air. Back in her own house she would spend hours at the computer, talking only with her fingers and could go days without speaking. Here she seemed to want to talk constantly. "I'm rather glad my body's fucked up." The breeze ruffled against her shirt. "I know, right? Who would be glad of that? But see, I've got this thing... I can never, ever tell when I'm thirsty." She could have sworn the air tightened around her as if startled. "Weird, yes. I know, in my head, that I should be thirsty. I didn't get anything to drink before I fell asleep and I've been baking in the sun for a long time... And yet I don't feel thirsty at all. I wonder if I will before I dehydrate and fall over dead?"</p><p>The air went still.</p><p>"Well, I guess it was just a matter of time before even you got bored with me." She raised a hand to shade her eyes as she scanned the horizon. Was that a smudge of something off to the east? She turned and started to head in that direction.</p><p>Abruptly the wind was back, shoving hard against her right side and trying to push her new solid body back toward the north it had been guiding her toward since she had picked a direction.</p><p>"Fine! Fine! Don't be so pushy! Geeze, I'm going!" Grumbling, she headed back in the other direction. "I don't normally hurt this much in dreams. I'm going to have to stop soon or I'll be lame and never get anywhere. I don't even know how I've gotten this far." She abruptly stepped on a thorn that dug deep into the thick sole of her heel.</p><p>"Motherfucker!" She screamed, almost falling down at the sudden stab of pain.</p><p>She carefully lowered herself to the ground, twisting her leg around in a way that caused the abused joint to scream at her and bring tears to her eyes. Thankfully there was enough of the thorn sticking out for her to pinch it and pull it from her foot. She settled herself into the least painful position she could find and tried not to cry.</p><p>The wind caressed over her head, fluttering the strands that had fallen from her ponytail since the last time she had adjusted it. After a few minutes the breeze picked up and shoved her again.</p><p>She ignored it.</p><p>The wind shoved harder.</p><p>"I hurt." She said.</p><p>Giving another gentle caress, the wind shoved her again.</p><p>"No. I've spent over a decade just sitting around getting fat because my joints have been eroding. I'm not going to stop hurting. Not after spending hours pushing myself." She bitched. "The only reason I managed to go as long as I did is because for some reason half my fat turned into muscle over night. This is bullshit. I want to wake up now."</p><p>The next brush of air was almost tentative before the breeze died down again.</p><p>It wasn't until hours later and the knowledge that her body would need water even if she couldn't feel it that caused her to finally pick herself up and start hobbling again. The wind whipped around her calves as she moved, as if it were a puppy following her on her journey.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>The next day, after a cold night with a too small fire and a grumbling stomach for company, it rained. Since she did not have anything to carry the water in, she cupped her hands and drank until she felt her stomach would burst and then drank some more. </p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>A week later and she was beginning to think she could no longer convince herself that she was just dreaming. </p><p>Her feet were bloody and sore. She had managed to slip during the second rain since the dream had started and scraped a chunk of skin off of her left foot the previous day. Her knees and hips were on fire, her shoulder had stopped being able to move two days prior from the cold and stiffness of sleeping on the ground. She was certain she was dehydrated despite drinking her fill in the rain. Her lips were chapped and she constantly shivered even when she managed to find enough fuel for a fire. And she was so hungry she was certain her stomach was trying to eat her spine.</p><p>She had actually eaten a cricket that had gotten too close to her fire and had been singed two days ago. She even ate the leaves off of the shrubs she used for a fire despite the awful taste.</p><p>The only company she had was the wind and the faithful fire rocks in her pocket. And she had stopped talking to either the night before.</p><p>She had no idea how she kept moving. Her right knee was numb and she was pretty sure it was permanently damaged at this point.</p><p>It wasn't a dream at all. It was a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Time had no meaning to her. She had not even bothered to stop when it got dark, merely continuing to stumble. She was certain that if she stopped moving she would never get up at this rate. Her feet were just as numb as her knee and she would not be able to coax herself up again if she sat down. The only time she paused was to relieve herself. And that always reminded her of another problem.</p><p>She stank.</p><p>She would give anything for a long bath with soap and shampoo and conditioner. She missed her exfoliating shower gloves and her fluffy towels. She would have wept for a sugar scrub.</p><p>Thankfully her pet breeze seemed to keep the worst of the stench from making her gag. She supposed she should thank it for that.</p><p>"Thanks for keeping the stink out of my nose." She mumbled, her voice hoarse from the lack of hydration.</p><p>The breeze ruffled the loose edge of her now torn and dirty tank top.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>She felt vibrations under her feet. Glancing down she stared at the solid stone beneath her feet, a large piece where the wind had whipped the dirt away over the years. Tilting her head curiously, she turned, looking over her shoulder at the bloody trail of footprints in her wake. She felt her ear twitch, bringing another scowl to her face.</p><p>Twitching. Her ears could twitch now. It had never been a thing she could do before and she had tried in her youth. It just reminded her that as well as giving her a goatee this dream had changed her ears. They were still flat against her head, but now they were bigger, and weirdly pointed. It was not even the cute, curved points of a the alien race from that one movie she liked in the stars. The one with the hot alien half-breed. And they moved. She was certain that if they were any bigger she would be able to move them like a cat. But anyway, her ears twitched and it was then that she realized she could hear something!</p><p>For the first time in a week she heard something other than the wind, insects, and rain!</p><p>Turning her head from side to side, she freely tried to flick her ears around to figure out what the sound was and where it was coming from. She almost thought it was thunder, but the dawning sky was clear and the tingling in her feet was telling her it was from the ground. She stopped walking instantly and looked at the large sheet of stone under her feet and toward the dirt edge. Her mind gave her vivid images of giant, people-eating worms and she decided to stop watching so many movies when she woke up...</p><p>The whinny of a horse suddenly rang through the air.</p><p>Had she the energy, she was positive she would have jumped right out of her skin at the sudden sound! There! She could see it! A large white horse with a tall rider! She tried to yell, but her voice failed her and so she raised her good arm and waved. For a terrifying moment, she thought they would continue to ride on as if she were not there. And perhaps she was not there in this dream world after all. But then they turned and started to ride toward her. As the horse pulled up, the sun crested the horizon and the rider was painted in gold.</p><p>Her eyes wide with awe, she looked up at the golden being. He wore armor and seemed relaxed as he spoke a musical language that seemed to flow like a gentle stream. She could only stare uncomprehendingly at him. He said something else, the language different and far less musical though his voice was still breathtaking. It seemed as if he were made of gold and only spoke the dream language of music as he furrowed his brows with concern and tilted his head at her. He tried again, the words now guttural and probably should have sounded harsh but his voice did not seem capable of making a harsh sound. Shaking her head, she said the only thing she could in this situation.</p><p>"Holy fuck you're beautiful."</p><p>And then her right knee decided it was quite done with all of this bullshit and buckled under her, sending her crashing face first onto the hard stone ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the rant at the beginning. But I have such mixed emotions over this being stuck in my head.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is This Just Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is apparently a thing that's going to continue for a while... *scoffs*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps she was dreaming after all.</p><p>There was no other way she could find herself in the arms of such a glorious, golden man as beautiful as this; sitting sideways in front of him on his horse's saddle with his arms around her as he held the reins. Well, maybe he was not a man. His ears were as pointed as her own had become, a bit more so even. Figuring he must have been an elf of some kind, she contented herself to stare at him even as she drained the waterskin he had given her. He continued to speak, the tones questioning as they rode on his horse in whatever direction he wanted to take her. Unable to understand his words in any language he tried, she merely watched him, as if seeing the shapes his lips took would bring understanding.</p><p>"I like this dream after all." She told him.</p><p>He furrowed his brow again. He did that every time she spoke, clearly not understanding her either.</p><p>It was weird. Normally she could understand all of the languages in her dreams. Oh! Perhaps it was one of those dreams where she got to be a captured foreigner and would need to engineer a clever escape! She stopped looking at him finally, glancing around at how his arms carefully encircled her to make sure she did not fall while remaining loose enough that she could easily get free. If he was capturing her, he obviously did not think she would be able to escape any time soon. Still... She finished the water and put the stopper back into the top of the skin. With nothing else to do, she set it in her lap before turning to stare at him again. The scenery had yet to change, so he really was the best thing to look at.</p><p>Up close his skin was a light golden tan. His long hair was gold as well and, if she thought about it hard enough, she found she could name the exact shade of gold. The delicate shades found within the sparkling facets of a golden beryl, for the record. Even his eyes were gold! Though really it was just the way the light hit them. She was close enough to see that they were a bright, pale brown. It helped that he was looking curiously at her just as much as she looked at him. He asked another question, not seeming disappointed when she continued to not understand him.</p><p>"I'm sorry that I stink." She told him. She was certain that if she were not hurting so much she would have probably cried over looking and smelling so awful while in the arms of such a beautiful creature. "I don't know where my breeze went. It was keeping the stench away."</p><p>Whatever reply he was going to give was interrupted when her stomach again tried to eat her spine. She did not react, having grown used to the sensation, but the loud sound startled the elf and he seemed genuinely contrite as he reached one long arm around to pull something from his pack before offering it to her. She looked at the offering. It appeared to be a large, thick cracker and her eyes widened even as she felt herself start to salivate at the simple fare.</p><p>"Thank you!" She breathed, taking the offering with reverence before she slowly ate the entire thing, savoring every bite with delighted moans.</p><p>She did not see the wide-eyed, startled look the elf gave her as she ate. When she finished it, she snuggled into his arms. Pressing her ear against his chest, she listened to the elf's strong heartbeat. Reassured that she was not alone anymore, she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Thus she missed the sight as the horse crested a rise and a lush, emerald valley was revealed. Nestled within the valley was a gleaming building right out of fantasy, shining like a beacon of hope.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>"And you're certain she was alone?" A regal, dark-haired elf inquired as he emerged from the room within the healing wing in which the strange woman had been placed. She was sleeping soundly thanks to a potion he had made her drink so she would not wake while he tended to her wounds.</p><p>"Completely alone from what I could tell. There was only a path of bloody footprints showing the direction from whence she came." The golden elf responded. "I worry for what could have happened. Dwarves do not let their women travel alone."</p><p>"Nor in such a state." The other agreed. "Though she is not a pure dwarf from what I could determine. Perhaps she was cast out." He frowned at the idea.</p><p>"That does not seem likely." The gold one denied. "Being a woman would counter any ill will they would place upon her heritage."</p><p>"She said nothing of what happened?"</p><p>The golden elf shrugged, sitting on the edge of one of the decorative tables that lined the hall. "She may have, but I could not understand the language she spoke. And she could not understand me even though I tried several languages... Including ancient Khuzdul."</p><p>The darker elf look surprised at this. "Truly? It seems we have a mystery... Would you be willing to trace her steps as far as you can? Perhaps there are others wandering as lost as she."</p><p>"Of course. Just let me restock my supplies and I will head out at once." The golden elf stood, stretching before he turned and started down the hall toward the kitchens.</p><p>"And Glorfindel..." The dark-haired elf called. When the other elf paused, he added, "Do be careful. We know not what has happened."</p><p>Glorfindel snorted, waving a hand over his shoulder as he continued on his way. "You worry about me far too much, Elrond."</p><p>"Someone should." Elrond murmured before he turned to head back into the room with his newest patient.</p><p> </p><p>- - - </p><p> </p><p>She had no idea how long she slept. It could have been hours, it could have been weeks. She vaguely recalled stirring several times. Some of those times it was to silence and she panicked. She could not be alone again! When she became distressed she would feel the wind stir up and some part of her eased to know her breeze was still around. But it was only when she heard voices that she truly relaxed. Usually those voices were accompanied by gentle touches as they held cups to her lips and encouraged her to drink. The things she drank varied. Usually it was cool water. Other times it was fruit juice or tea. A couple of times it was something foul that she had choked up and been forced to drink anyway. She remembers cursing a lot during those times. But mostly she slept, feeling more comfortable than she had in far too long and as if she had taken a triple dose of her pain medication.</p><p>When she finally opened her eyes it was to an unfamiliar room, brightly white with large open windows covered with drapes of some sheer material. The drapes fluttered in a gentle breeze that smelled of fresh, clean air. Thinking she must have finally reached the good part of her dream, or died and gone to heaven, she snuggled back down into the sinfully soft sheets on the perfect mattress and sighed...</p><p>And then her bladder reminded her that no, she was not dead. The dead never had to pee. Since she was feeling so well, she went to push herself up only to hiss at the burning sting in her shoulder that she should have known to favor. Another mark that she was not dead. Sighing, she pushed herself up and slid carefully off of the bed.</p><p>"Son of a bitch!" She growled, nearly falling down as her weight pressed down on her raw and tender feet. She looked down at them, noticing the thick layer of white bandages wrapped around them. This also allowed her to notice someone had taken her clothing and put a long, white gown on her. She couldn't help but squirm, uncomfortable at the idea of someone touching her while she slept. "Well, at least I'm in a place where they don't mind bandaging strangers." She commented before hobbling over to the nearest door to peek out.</p><p>The nearest door was to a linen closet. Or a bandage closet. It was hard to tell with the sizes of the folds of cloth. Both, probably. She closed it before moving on to the next door. That led to a hallway, which was more promising. She walked out of the room she had woken in, entering the hallway and hobbling carefully toward the nearest door. Opening it, she was instantly assailed with the strong scent of dried herbs. It was a scent that reminded her of visiting the health food stores with her mother. She looked around, noticing multiple jars filled with various things and made a mental note to revisit this place at some point, because that kind of thing was just awesome. But she had more important things to deal with at the moment...</p><p>Walking funny as she tried to not pee on the floor, she headed back to the room she had woken up in. Peering inside, she looked around, seeing how the drapes were still fluttering. "Tsst!" She hissed in that direction. Instantly the drapes stopped moving and a moment later the hair that had fallen loose from her elastic whipped around as the pet breeze she had acquired in this dream world whipped teasingly around her face. "Where's the bathroom?" She whispered to the breeze.</p><p>Because this was her dream life now, apparently.</p><p>The thing slowed, trying to decide what she meant before whipping a strand of her hair up in a vaguely questioning shape. Or at least that was how she interpreted it.</p><p>"You know, all the times I stopped and the stinky water came out? Where's the place that I do that here? I don't want to go on the floor..." She figured the breeze should know, it always pushed her in the right direction before...</p><p>The breeze whipped around again and she suddenly felt a sense of loss as it left. Shifting on her feet, she turned around to face into the hallway again and actually looked at it this time. The door she had checked earlier, apparently the apothecary, was in a pale stone wall that stretched on for quite a distance. The other side of the hallway was a series of arches with rails that led out into what appeared to be a garden. There were benches and flowers and paths and ponds. She could hear trickling water from somewhere and see hedges in the distance.</p><p>Just when she was debating trying to hoist herself over the rail and into the garden to just go in a bush, the breeze returned and gave her a shove. Following the wind, because that was how things worked in this dream, she let it guide her to a room that was, thankfully, similar enough to a toilet for her to feel comfortable with relieving herself. Washing her hands after, she looked up into the mirror above it and saw herself for the first time since she'd started this dream.</p><p>"I look like shit." She told her breeze as it twisted around her ankle. The first thing that drew her eye was the facial hair. She remembered threatening once upon a time that if her chin whisker grew in fully instead of patchy she would just let it grow, and apparently the dream agreed. It was interesting. She washed it with the bar of soap on the table next to the basin before washing the rest of her face as well. Looking up again, with the dirt fully off of her face, she did not look as bad. Her hair was the same dull dark brown, though very greasy and gross. Her lashes were still thick and black around eyes that were olive green with brown around the pupils and the a dark ring around the irises. Her eyebrows were still full and soft black and her new amount of facial hair was the same soft black. She drew her fingers over the inch or two of length, considering the way it looked. It didn't help that her face shape was unfamiliar.</p><p>In the waking world, her face was softened by layers of fat. The fat seemed to be gone entirely from her face and, if not for her eyes and dark hair on pale skin coloring she would not have recognized herself without the fat. She wonders if this is what she would have looked like if she had been more active as a child instead of always hiding away with a book. Sure her arthritis had not helped, but at least that had happened before she had basically become a living boulder in front of her computer. Something made her snicker at the comparison before she frowned, turning to look at her ears. Yes, she now had pointy ears. They were not as pointed as the golden elf man from before, but there were definite and visible points. Great, pointy ears and a beard. Just what she needed. With a sigh, she turned to the door and opened it only to come face to chest with someone tall!</p><p>"Eeee!" She would one day laugh at the memory of the high pitched squeak of surprise she had given, stumbling back with her hand over her heart as she gasped at the sudden startle. But in the moment it was not amusing and she tried to calm her racing heart.</p><p>The figure said something in a masculine voice, the words melodic and pleasing. She looked up, into the clear blue eyes of another elf. His head was dipped toward her, a concerned look on his face as she calmed herself.</p><p>Shaking her head, she raised one hand on a helpless gesture. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're saying." He was pretty as well, easily just as pretty as she remembered the gold one being. Well, almost.</p><p>Pursing his lips, the elf made a beckoning gesture and moved further down the hallway. He was moving back in the direction of the room in which she had been. After a moment, she hobbled along with one hand on the wall to keep herself steady.</p><p>"Are all elves as pretty as you and the gold one?" She asked, even though it was perfectly clear that he would not understand her either. She felt the little breeze tickle the hair on her legs as she followed.</p><p>Inside the room, the elf was already finishing changing the sheets on the bed.</p><p>"I would prefer a full bath before clean sheets, but I didn't see a tub in that bathroom." She informed the elf as she hobbled over to sit on the bed once he had gestured for her to do so.</p><p>The elf knelt in front of her and picked up one of her feet. He carefully removed the bandages and checked the various cuts, punctures, and scrapes on her sole before rubbing a salve into her skin.</p><p>Trying her best not to squirm or pull away, she was glad she had stopped caring about shaved legs years ago or she'd have probably been embarrassed about the thick dark hair on her legs with a pretty man at her feet.</p><p>"Ahyarmen."</p><p>Tilting her head, she continued to look at the elf at her feet. She tried to determine what he was saying now as he wrapped a fresh bandage around her foot.</p><p>The elf raised his eyes to her, his lips quirked in a pleasant manner that was not quite a smile. "Ahyarmen." He repeated and, when she still didn't seem to comprehend, he pressed his right hand over his chest and said the word again. "Ahyarmen." He then reached out and gestured toward her before speaking in a way that definitely ended on a questioning tone.</p><p>"Oh!" Her eyes lit up, surprised before she looked at him. "Ahyarmen?" She was certain she had butchered the pronunciation, her tongue having never wanted to do the rolling on the ar sound that some languages required and the word, apparently his name, required a slight rolling.</p><p>His eyes brightened and he nodded before repeating the question and gesturing toward her again.</p><p>"Penny." She said, pressing her hand over her heart. "Penny."</p><p>Ahyarmen did smile then, dipping his head and saying something she never expected to hear. "Mae govannen, Penny."</p><p>Lips parting in a sort of dull surprise, she stared at him. Her eyes were wide. She actually understood that! Before she could say anything, another voice spoke from the doorway. "Ahyarmen..." The rest was lost in a language she was beginning to suspect that she did know, even if she couldn't understand or speak most of the words.</p><p>Ahyarmen turned to look as he unwound the bandages from her other foot, responding to whatever the other elf had said. She heard her name in there with the words, his voice and accent making it sound much prettier than she had ever thought it before.</p><p>Turning, Penny saw another beautiful elf. She suspected that was the only kind of elf there was if this was the dream she was now thinking it was. The elf was looking at her and he was familiar while at the same time completely different. She knew his face, but at the same time he was a stranger. And then Ahyarmen said another word she recognized as he rubbed salve into her other foot.</p><p>"...Elrond..."</p><p>"Elrond..." Penny dumbly repeated the name, staring with wide eyes at the elf. Her brain tried to function and her little pet breeze suddenly jumped into her face to jolt her out of what was possibly going to be a faint. She reached up, cupping the breeze with her hand and making a soft shushing sound to the thing even as she continued to stare at Elrond... Elrond, who was looking at her with something... She was not sure. Either he thought she was insane for talking to nothing, or he could tell that a sentient bit of air was now resting on her shoulder the same way she could feel it there.</p><p>Swallowing despite the dryness of her throat, Penny forced out some few words she knew... Or hoped she knew. "Mah gohvahnin..." She absolutely did not say it the same way Ahyarmen said the words, but she tried. "Elrond... Im...Imladris?" Her words were confused, as if she could not believe that any of this was real. But then, it was not real, was it? She was dreaming. Feeling relieved, Penny said the last word she was almost certain she knew the meaning of. "Mellon." She patted her chest to make certain they knew she was talking about herself before repeating. "Mellon."</p><p>Elrond regarded her curiously now. She could only wonder at what would come of this new situation...</p><p>And then she yelped, jerking her foot away from a suddenly contrite Ahyarmen who was murmuring what could only be an apology as he tried to finish tending her injuries.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think grumpy is going to be my theme for the notes on this story. *grumps appropriately*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Caught In A Landslide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter's stupid and all over the place. Because my brain's all over the place and it's author's indulgence. So fuck it. What is writing anyway? And apparently Bohemian Rhapsody is the chapter title theme. Who knew?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny could not see it. Not really. She knew it was there. She could sense the size of it, the way it moved, and feel it... But there was no visible quality to it at all. That did not stop her from being able to track it's movements as it danced around the ceiling of the room she was in. It strangely reminded her of a magic spell in a book and movie series back in the waking world. The one that took the form of an animal made of light and energy and moved with a degree of intelligence and sentience. At times she could almost picture it as a rabbit, hopping swiftly through the air. Other times it was a falcon, diving toward the stone floor. And then it would flittered to the side like a butterfly. And it understood her.</p>
<p>"Maybe I should name you." She thought aloud. The thing had been her companion for days, the idea of not talking to it felt weird. "I'll call you... Zephyr. That's the word we use for a gentle breeze."</p>
<p>The newly dubbed Zephyr swirled around before diving under the hem of her skirt, tickling the hairs on her legs, and then flittering off.</p>
<p>Penny squealed, giggling at the sensation. "My cat would tickle my legs with her fur. Maybe you're really just a ghost cat."</p>
<p>A noise from outside drew the breeze's attention and it darted out of the window to investigate.</p>
<p>With nothing left to distract her, Penny looked down at the skirt of the dress gown she had been given. Her tank top and shorts had been cleaned and mended, but they were the only clothes she had and so the elves had been kind enough to give her the gown. It was comfortable enough, if confining. She did not think the style worked for her build, let alone her preferences. But she was not exactly in a position to be making demands. And it was good to be completely clean. Even if trying to figure out the weird bottles of oils and soaps in the bathing room had been an adventure all on its own.</p>
<p>Despite her internal complaints, she was thankful for everything she was given. Food, though the meal pacing was not what she was used to. Here they seemed to prefer fruit and bread for breakfast, a heartier meal with meat, cheese, bread, and vegetables for lunch, and salad with bread for dinner followed by pastries for dessert. She had a place to sleep, though getting used to an actual bed instead of her sofa was surprisingly difficult. The previously mentioned a new gown was like the floor length dressing gowns in movies placed during medieval times. And she was given a wooden comb to get the tangles out of her hair.</p>
<p>Thinking of the comb, she picked it up for inspection. The thing was entirely too ornate for a piece of wood just meant for getting rid of tangles, she though. The tines were perfectly aligned and the body of it was decorated with what she thought were water lilies. And it was a comb. She figured she was just spoiled, having used the same plain, plastic hairbrush for over twenty years back in the waking world.</p>
<p>"Maybe I should call it 'The Awake.'" Penny mused. With a sigh, she shook her head. "What the hell am I even doing in Middle-Earth? Weird ass dream."</p>
<p>Looking around for Zephyr, Penny finally just fluffed up her pillow and pulled her hair back into the familiar ponytail before securing it with her elastic before laying down. Maybe this time she would finally wake up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently the brief and stilted conversation that had taken place while Ahyarmen tortured her foot meant that it was only a matter of finding someone that had the time to begin teaching her their language. While Penny obviously had her own language, it was clear to her that she was the only one in this dream world that spoke it and so it did not make sense for her to try to teach them her language. And so began lessons in what could only be Sindarin.</p>
<p>It was just as beautiful as she remembered it sounding in the movies and she could listen to them speak it for hours without even caring what they said. This resulted in many disapproving frowns early on in her lessons when she would zone out listening to their voices. But with patience, they began to teach even someone as basic as her their language. The easiest words to learn were the important first ones. Water, food, bathroom, sleep, yes, no, please, thank you, sorry... She was, inevitably, building a vocabulary. But when an elf tried to find out her word for the same thing, Penny would merely shake her head and find something else to ask about.</p>
<p>One day, early in her education, Elrond had spread a map of Middle-Earth onto the table where Penny sat fumbling with a quill and ink pot to write the Sindarin alphabet. She was a heavy handed writer and so had a stack of broken quills next to the parchment that was spotted with mismanaged ink. It had been obvious early on that she had never used a quill before in her life. She paused in her writing to look excitedly at the map. Her eyes traced over the familiar landscape as she set down the quill and leaned forward.</p>
<p>Though she could not yet read the writing on the map, Penny still traced over certain locations, reciting the names of them aloud from memory. Her pronunciation was as awful as usual, but it was clear that she somehow knew the places. "Ered Luin. The Shire. Hobbiton." Her fingertip lingered over where her brain told her Bag End should be before moving on. "Bree. Rivendell." She frowned, not knowing the Sindarin for Misty Mountains yet before moving her finger north instead. "Ered Mithrin. Eryn Galen." She smirked slightly as she tapped the approximate location of a palace she had never been to before moving passed it to Lake Town. "Esgaroth. Erebor..." She went somber, looking up at Elrond before saying something he wasn't expecting. "Thorin?"</p>
<p>Not certain exactly what she was asking by mentioning the son of Thráin, Elrond tapped his finger down on Ered Luin. "Thorin." He said. "Lives somewhere within the Blue Mountains the last time I heard news. But I wished to know something else." His words were slow, making sure to speak clearly so the strange half-dwarf would have a better chance at understanding. "Rivendell is my home." He tapped Rivendell before pointing at himself and repeating the word. "Home." Then he tilted his head and asked, "Penny, where is your home?"</p>
<p>Frowning, Penny looked at the map and tried to remember the correct words. Finally she shook her head and shoved the map away. "No home here."</p>
<p>Feeling excited that perhaps she came from another continent, Elrond pulled another map from his robe and spread it out. This map encompassed the whole of Arda. "Where?" He wondered.</p>
<p>Penny's eyes widened as she took in the map. She had only looked up maps of Arda a few times on the internet back home, so it was absolutely fascinating. But she still frowned even as she admired the map, petting it. "No here." She said.</p>
<p>Thinking the language barrier had caused her to misunderstand him, Elrond tried again. "Where is your home, Penny?"</p>
<p>Scowling, Penny carefully picked up the map before handing it back to Elrond. "No home Arda." She said. And it was this more than anything that led Elrond to believe her. They had not taught her the name of their world yet. She should not have known the word Arda to say it was not her home.</p>
<p>"Where is home?" He asked, feeling helplessly lost.</p>
<p>Penny reached out, picking up one of the quills and a fresh piece of parchment. Sloppily she sketched out a rough map of the world she had been born on. Home. She had never really studied maps, so it was a rather pathetic thing all told. But she diligently drew wavy lines over the water, regular lines where she could remember major rivers, upside down vees where mountain ranges should have been. Finally she drew a star in approximately the correct place. She held the parchment up to Elrond and pointed before saying one word. "Home."</p>
<p>Elrond took the messy drawing from the young woman, it reminded him of something his sons had drawn when they were still toddlers. If this truly was a map of her home, then she had a much bigger problem than he had first suspected. At the sound of her cooing in her native language, he looked up to see her nuzzling the ball of energy he had sensed about her many times since she had been brought within the borders of Rivendell. He spotted moisture near her eyes and decided the energy was comforting her somehow. He reminded himself to ask her about it when her Sindarin was better. When she looked up again, she seemed composed once more.</p>
<p>"Rivendell..." Penny started before pinching the index fingers and thumbs together to create a tiny space that she lifted to her eye. "Rivendell small." And to her it was small. Rivendell was a resort spa for the elite wealthy compared to even the small city with a population of less than fifty thousand in which she had been born and lived. "Home, big." She made the gap bigger. "Middle-Earth big." She wasn't sure about the population of Middle-Earth as a whole, but increased the size even more. "America." It was one of the first words she had used, and wasn't even the full name of the country that housed her home city, but still. "Big-big." She made it even bigger. "Arda" And she could barely touch her fingertips together before saying, "Earth." And she spread her hands completely before letting them drop to her lap.</p>
<p>While Elrond contemplated this information, he observed the young woman. Once she had finished explaining to him as best she could that she was from a different world that was much bigger than Arda, she had gone back to attempting to write Sindarin while murmuring the words aloud to herself. Her pronunciation was awful, but he felt the corner of his lips quirk at the way she was at least trying. Then he tilted his head, noticing the way she was seated heavily favored her right side. It was something that Ahyarmen had brought to his attention before: that she had some deep injuries that hindered movements. When he thought back on the matter, he could recall how every movement she did favored her right side with a subconscious ease that spoke of years with the ailment. The healer in him could not let the matter rest. Elrond called for her attention. "Penny."</p>
<p>Looking up at him curiously, Penny was surprised when Elrond stood and moved to stand on her right side. Without warning he took hold of her right forearm and abruptly raised it high. The piercing stab of pain brought an immediate reaction. "Fucking son of a bitch!" She yanked her arm from his grasp, cringing away as tears stabbed at her eyes and Elrond abruptly found himself shoved several feet away from her without anyone having touched him!</p>
<p>Immediately Elrond looked around for the strange energy, but despite having seen it earlier the thing was not currently present and he focused back on the young woman. "My apologies, Lady Penny." Though they had learned enough about her in the last couple weeks to know that those words were in no way something a lady would say even if she could not translate them yet, he could call her nothing less in that moment. "I was merely trying to determine the extent of the injury."</p>
<p>Penny shot Elrond a furious glare. She knew enough to know he was apologizing, but she also knew enough to know he had just admitted to doing that intentionally!</p>
<p>Elrond drew himself upright at the expression. It was something else they had learned about the foreign woman. She seemed to feel no reservations in expressing herself. There was not an emotion she felt that did not clearly show on her face even though she often had to fight back tears. Like the strange foreign clothes she had worn when arriving... Clothing she was currently wearing though they were patched and too big on her. The clothing exposed far more than any man or woman he had ever seen. Only orcs wore so little. Elrond internally flinched for even thinking such a thing. Penny would wear more appropriate attire when her own garments needed washing. But now... Elrond was certain that if she were truly from another world that she would wear the things until they turned to dust.</p>
<p>"I wish to heal." Elrond finally spoke, moving closer and reaching toward her shoulder though he did not touch. "Heal." He repeated.</p>
<p>Having spent years trying different doctors and medicines back home to no avail, Penny merely shrugged. "Heal try. Heal no work." She said before reaching for her quill again.</p>
<p>This time Elrond did touch her shoulder, gaining her attention. "Please?"</p>
<p>Considering the matter, Penny finally nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elrond was exhausted when he left Penny sleeping off the attempt at healing in the room she had been staying in since her arrival. He made his way to the dining hall and took his usual seat. Eating would be good after trying to work on such an injury. When the woman had first arrived, he had only treated the surface issues and then left her in the tender care of Ahyarmen. The issue with her right side was deeper. Much, much deeper. The bones in her joints ground against each other in a startling way when she moved them and prevented her from moving too much. What was worse was the way she screamed in pain at sudden movements or when moving the limbs too far.</p>
<p>They had thought her initial tendency to sit often had been because of the injuries to her feet, but as her feet healed and she continued to be relatively sedentary, some of the less open-minded elves saw it as a sign of her being a lazy, greedy dwarf. Elrond now knew it was purely because her limbs could not sustain the pressure of standing for too long or being too active.</p>
<p>While Elrond was intrigued over the situation as a healer, he learned something else that also intrigued him. Twice during the healing session he had been shoved away from her by an unseen force. His startled eyes had seen the linens and drapes whipping around the room as if a strong wind was flying through the window. A glance outside showed only still trees. The first time he thought it was the energy ball that followed her around. The second time he had seen the energy ball hovering over her injured shoulder and, even to Elrond's senses, obviously trying to calm the woman down... It had been her doing it. Somehow. And she did not even seem to be aware of what she was doing. When she had finally fallen asleep just before Elrond had left the room, the winds in the room had fallen completely silent and, though he could not truly see the thing, Elrond was positive the ball of energy was glaring at him as he left.</p>
<p>Lost in thought, Elrond had nearly finished his dinner before he noticed the elf seated beside him. "Glorfindel!" Elrond sat up. "Are you well? Did you discover anything on your search?"</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Glorfindel held his hand out to Lindir.</p>
<p>The minstrel had been certain that Elrond would have noticed Glorfindel immediately and so he wore a displeased expression as he handed a silver piece to Glorfindel.</p>
<p>Smiling, Glorfindel pocketed the coin before giving a shake of his head. "The trail of blood went back for a while, but anything before that must have happened during the last rain or earlier. I found a few places where it looked like a small fire had been built near disturbed earth where plants might have been. If those were traces of her, she was heading straight toward Rivendell from Khazad-dum."</p>
<p>Everyone within hearing shivered at the mention of Moria.</p>
<p>"Were there traces of anyone else?" Lindir wondered. He had yet to meet the foreigner who spent most of her time with Ahyarmen and Erestor, learning Sindarin.</p>
<p>"I found nothing. And the first trace I could find of anything at all was little more than halfway to Khazad-dum. I do not believe she was ever closer than that. There were no signs of anything else as far as Dunland. No tracks, no bodies, nothing. Anything other traces have been lost to time and the elements." Glorfindel looked disappointed that he had ultimately found nothing. "Has anyone been able to speak with her to ask?"</p>
<p>"No." Elrond leaned back in his chair, toying with the remnants of his meal as he considered the matter. "Her language is unfamiliar to us, though she apparently knew a very few words of ours. Ahyarmen told her well met and she recognized it, able to say it quite well immediately after. And then she told us that she was a friend." Elrond's face betrayed the troubled thoughts in his head as he considered the recent revelation about her being from another world. "She seems to be doing better at the writing than the speaking, but even then I don't think she has ever used a quill before."</p>
<p>Glorfindel rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "So give her one of those charcoal sticks children and artists use."</p>
<p>Elrond froze before he raised a hand to press the fingers against his brow. "It has been far too long since we have had children among us if we have forgotten something as simple as that."</p>
<p>Lindir grimaced at the bared fact. "Will she not be joining us for the meal?"</p>
<p>"She is sleeping. She possesses several old injuries that she has agreed to allow me to attempt to heal. The first session exhausted her."</p>
<p>"Is that what the screaming coming from the healing ward was?" Glorfindel inquired, reaching for his glass of wine.</p>
<p>Elrond and Lindir both looked sharply at Glorfindel. All rooms within the healing wing were warded to block out sounds, only allowing the patient's primary healer to be alerted in case they needed immediate attention. It was to prevent them from unintentionally disturbing other patients... Glorfindel should not have been able to hear anything.</p>
<p>"Indeed." Elrond stated before rising to his feet. "Excuse me, now that I have more information to present, I have missives I need to send an update to the White Council." With that, Elrond rose and departed. No one noticed the glance Elrond sent back in Glorfindel's direction, the golden elf having moved on to saying something that gave Lindir a petulant expression.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*grumps* I know the destination already, but I haven't fully planned the route.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No Escape From Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so this chapter fucking sucks, too. Why the hell are you guys still reading this piece of shit?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Physical therapy sucked.</p>
<p>This was something Penny had always known, but without any healing attempts actually working back in the awake she had not even been recommended for therapy by any of the doctors she had seen. So now, when not sitting in language lessons with Erestor, Ahyarmen had taken over the enforced therapy sessions when Elrond himself was not using his magic on her body's many long time aches and ailments. If nothing else came of the therapy sessions, then at least the elves of Rivendell were learning how all of the swear and curse words the English language boasted. And a few that Penny had picked up in other regular-Earth languages.</p>
<p>Erestor was not amused.</p>
<p>Her written Sindarin was coming along nicely thanks to the switch to charcoal sticks at least. It was not pretty, but it was legible and that was the important part. Of course half of the time she wasn't exactly sure what she was writing. The important thing, at least to her, was that it was keeping her distracted... And did she ever need a distraction!</p>
<p>Back in the awake Penny had become far too dependent upon electronic devices, internet connections, high speed information, and constant contact with someone willing to chat about a shared interest. A translated word with an audio file of the pronunciation was as far away as it took to copy the word into another window and press a button. Even now her mind felt jittery from being forced to slow down and process information differently. Not to mention her memory for languages was not the best either. But how do you tell beings that had been alive for millennia that you could remember every moveset and dungeon path for every video game in her favorite game series but had to be reminded every day what the word for 'goblet' was?</p>
<p>"Sûl."</p>
<p>Oh, right...</p>
<p>Erestor was going to lose patience one of these days, she was certain. It was almost a challenge at this point. She thanked him, carefully asking for her goblet to be refilled. It took over half an hour before Erestor was satisfied with how she asked the question and actually poured some water into her goblet. She was tempted to curse him. Instead, she thanked him again, bowing her head slightly. And if she was thinking 'Fuck you' instead of 'Thank you'... Well, she had no intentions of telling anyone. As she drank, Penny rubbed the side of her head. It ached from all of the focus and she was... Well, she was done. It was certainly near time for lunch, right?</p>
<p>"May I be excused?" Penny finally asked in stilted Sindarin. If the question was not phrased exactly right, Erestor would deny the request. She learned that the hard way.</p>
<p>After giving her a long and considering look, Erestor dismissed her. "Do not come tomorrow. I have other matters with which to attend." He said as she thanked him again and fled the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At lunch that day, Elrond had an announcement.</p>
<p>"I am pleased to announce that I have received word from my sons. They will be returning from their trip to Caras Galadhon within the fortnight." And indeed Elrond had an amused quirk to his lips as he moved to take his seat at the head table.</p>
<p>The other elves had a mixed reaction. Some took it in stride, others ignored the matter, a few looked as amused as Elrond. And some, like Lindir, seemed distressed at the idea.</p>
<p>Taking in the mixed reactions, Penny leaned toward the elf woman next to her at one of the lower tables and quietly asked, "Elladan and Elrohir, yes?" Just to make sure she was remembering correctly.</p>
<p>The elf woman, whose name Penny could unfortunately not remember, gave her a wan smile. "I see you have been warned of our Lord's sons already." She was kind enough to use words that Penny had already learned. "Do not be," well she mostly did, "they will not," something, "your healing." She patted Penny's hand reassuringly.</p>
<p>Making a thoughtful sound, Penny then asked, "Arwen?"</p>
<p>The woman shook her head in reply. "She is," something, "with her," and another word Penny had yet to learn."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Penny nodded, her eyes wide. Though she couldn't understand the exact words used, everything she knew about the time frame in this dream world... With Thorin still in the Blue Mountains, the twins returning to Rivendell from Caras Galadhon, and Arwen being absent - Elrond's daughter was visiting her grandparents and would not return for at least a decade. She was going to have to figure out the date soon. That made her pause. Why had Erestor and Ahyarmen not started teaching her numbers yet? She would have to get them to at her next lesson.</p>
<p>Penny considered the matters of the twins returning and learning numbers, subconsciously sighing slightly as she took a bite of venison seasoned with the same mix of flavors she had been subjected to since her arrival. It was delicious, but she was getting tired of the same thing day after day. Elrond's sons. She couldn't remember having much information on them except that they had been very against orcs after what had happened to their mother. The mixed reactions did not give her much to go with on how things would go. But, from what she could gather despite some words she could not understand, the twins would not set her healing back. Which, considering things she had read in certain sources, was a good thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does it intend harm?" Elrond asked Glorfindel as they sat at a table on a balcony overlooking the primary garden. He gently tapped his fingers on a scroll held within his hand.</p>
<p>In the gardens below, Ahyarmen was discussing something with their guest as he walked with her toward wherever it was the younger healer had decided they were going for their therapy session. As they walked, the energy that was the focus of Elrond's question swept through the garden, picking up leaves and petals from the ground as it moved.</p>
<p>"Does what intend harm?" Glorfindel asked, his eyes following the movements of the little breeze that had claimed the hybrid dwarf below as it tossed petals into Ahyarmen's hair.</p>
<p>Elrond regarded his friend carefully, taking note of the other's relaxed posture. "The energy that follows her, is it dangerous?"</p>
<p>"No. It feels of Manwë through and through. There is no evil within that wind." Glorfindel had, once upon a time, died killing a Balrog. He had been reborn by the power of Manwë and gifted enough power to place him nearly among the ranks of the Maiar that followed. If he sensed nothing evil in the energy that followed the girl, then any mischief it caused was for other reasons.</p>
<p>Elrond could only accept it, but he wanted to tap into Glorfindel's other gift, his ability to read the hearts of people, on the matter. "And the woman?"</p>
<p>Glorfindel turned to give Elrond a rather baleful look, knowing what his friend wanted. After a time, he finally responded. "She's lost. Confused. And there's something... But she also feels of Manwë. And something else. Something stronger has touched her spirit. Eru himself, perhaps." He turned to look down into the garden once more. </p>
<p>It was now empty.</p>
<p>"I believe she would like to thank you." Elrond finally replied after several minutes of silence. "Now that she has the words with which to do so. She is learning quickly, though refuses to share her own language if she can help it."</p>
<p>"What is this really about, Elrond?" Glorfindel's gaze had returned to the lord of Rivendell.</p>
<p>Pursing his lips, Elrond offered the scroll he had been holding to Glorfindel.</p>
<p>Taking the scroll, Glorfindel opened it and read the missive. Almost immediately he crumpled the parchment, tossing it to the floor as he rose. "Has Saruman gone mad?"</p>
<p>Elrond calmly retrieved the parchment, smoothing it out automatically. "I do not believe so. And in other circumstances I might even agree with his assessment. That is why I wish to know her heart. And you, my friend, are the only one that can truly know such a thing." Dipping his head toward the direction they had last seen the woman that was the focus of the conversation, Elrond continued. "I would like you to seek her out, instead of hiding in your quarters or the stables. Allow her to give her thanks, see what her heart says, and then let me know if I am correct in following my instinct and ignoring Saruman's 'wisdom.'"</p>
<p>Hearing the sneer Elrond placed upon the word wisdom even if the half-elf's face did not betray the emotion, Glorfindel looked down at the parchment once more before nodding. "I will speak to her this evening." With that, Glorfindel departed.</p>
<p>Once the golden elf was gone, Elrond picked up the wrinkled piece of parchment. The words were sound in their logic, but all Elrond had to do was think of the vision he had had to stay his hand. The words were not pleasant.</p>
<p>
  <i>Elrond,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>From the information you have given me, I am of the opinion that this creature you have found is a spy. I had heard of dwarves captured in the most recent attempt to reclaim Moria. I have no doubt that in the time since that attempt some monstrous halfbreed dwarves have come into the hands of the orcs. The creature is in most likelihood a plant just waiting to find the weakness for the orcs to gain entrance into Rivendell itself.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>With this in mind, my advice to you is to kill the creature as swiftly as you can. Do no hesitate. Burn the remains so that any foul toxins it carries within its body do not taint the very earth of our world any longer than its existence has already managed. Do not allow the orcs to gain a foothold in your realm, Elrond.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Regards,<br/>Saruman</i>
</p>
<p>Without further thought to the parchment, Elrond allowed the vision to replay in his mind as he stood and headed toward his quarters. Glorfindel, Penny and an unfamiliar hobbit were seated in one of the smaller gardens of Rivendell, a young human child between them. They were on a blanket, having a picnic apparently and they were laughing at Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond's sons both wore mortified expressions on their bright red faces. The twins were wearing strange clothing Elrond had never seen before. Even in the vision his sons were soon over whatever had caused the mortification and laughing along with the seated quartet before they joined the picnic. Surely nothing that brought the evil of orcs could know such joy.</p>
<p>As he walked by the fireplace in his room, Elrond allowed the parchment to slip from his fingers and into the flames.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny had only picked at her dinner before excusing herself that night. She was tired of salads for dinner, especially since they did not have the dressings she was used to and she did not like the flavors they used in the vinaigrette. She did not even stay for the pastries that would follow once everyone had given their salads time to settle, choosing instead to depart and see where her feet around take her in this sprawling manor.</p>
<p>She sighed, just tired of this place. It was fun at first, having appeared in a city from one of her favorite books. Now though, she just wanted to wake up and go back to her routine. Sure it was nice that her joints did not hurt as much, especially since they were better after each 'torture' session with Elrond... But she missed her world. She missed her favorite foods. She missed her cats, her parents, and her siblings as well as her online friends. Hell, she even missed the continuous positive air pressure machine that used to help her sleep! Why was the dream not ending?</p>
<p>Feeling lost, she stopped walking and looked around only to find that she really was lost! She could not remember this place. Of course many parts of Rivendell looked the same, but she had picked up on how to determine which hallway she was in. The trick was in identifying the flowers in vases on the tables that lined the hallways. Each hallway was decorated with only one type of flower. And right now she did not recognize the flowers in the hallway.</p>
<p>Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Penny slumped against the nearest wall, sliding down until she was seated on the floor and finally indulged in a very much needed cry.</p>
<p>She had no idea how long she was there crying. But it must have been a while because finally the tears ran out even if she was still curled in on herself and doing her best to hide and wake up even as the cold of the stone floor sank into her body and numbed her butt. "Wake up, wake up, wake up."  She murmured, over and over again in English, her eyes scrunched closed.</p>
<p>The whisper of moving cloth reached her ears and she fell silent. After a moment, there was movement to her side and someone was seating themselves on the floor next to her. She mentally counted and had only reached one hundred and forty-seven before she felt a tentative pressure around her shoulders as someone wrapped them arm around her. It was the first gesture of physical comfort she had felt in what seemed forever and Penny was unable to resist turning her body and leaning into the one-armed hug. She buried herself against the taller being's side and to her mortification the tears poured forth once more.</p>
<p>Some time later the tears had run dry once more and she felt herself being jostled slightly. A masculine voice spoke slowly, the words carefully chosen so that she would understand. "Come, it is not good to sit in the cold for so long."</p>
<p>Feeling herself being tugged up even as the elf stood as well, Penny rubbed her eyes and wished she had a napkin to blow her nose. Finally she looked up and froze. It was the golden elf! The one that had rescued her! Again! Why did she always look like shit when he found her?! Her lips parted and she parroted the same words in English that she had spoken the first time she had seen him. "Holy fuck you're beautiful."</p>
<p>The elf's ears twitched and he tilted his head as he gazed down at her. The words were obviously familiar even if he could not understand them. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to try her cheeks and eyes before handing it to her so that she could blow her nose. As she finished, murmuring her thanks, he put his arm around her shoulders again and started to guide her through the halls. "Come, I will show you the kitchens."</p>
<p>Penny did not understand the last word, but she comfortably fell into step with his easy pace and allowed him to guide her. She soon learned what the word was as he opened the door into a comfortably warm kitchen, the stoves and ovens still warm with the banked fires the kitchen staff kept running all night so that they would be ready to go first thing in the mornings.</p>
<p>Slowing enough so that she could take in the design of the kitchen and the way things were placed, Penny soon found herself opening drawers and cupboards to see what was kept where. The golden elf got her attention after a moment and waved her over to another door that he opened to reveal a ton of food and ingredients! It seemed it was filled with dried ingredients and spices and a door from that room led to a cold room filled with meats and other things that might spoil. She was soon distracted just looking at everything.</p>
<p>"Will you make your food?" The elf asked and Penny looked up, surprised.</p>
<p>"My food?" Stunned by the suggestion for reasons she could not name, Penny looked around at the various ingredients for things she could recognize. Finally her expression shifted to that of determination.</p>
<p>Penny moved with a purpose now. She would take items from the shelves and hold them out to the golden elf with an expectant expression until he told her the word for the item. She repeated each word several times. Soon she collected a very specific selection of ingredients on the counter and went to work. Then she set a pan on the stove before looking at it blankly. She had never used a wood stove before and so she hesitated.</p>
<p>Seeing her hesitation, the golden elf moved over and showed her how to adjust the temperature of the stove before he placed another piece of wood into the fire. "Hot." He said, showing her how to adjust the vents. "Cold." He said before adjusting them the other way.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Penny exclaimed before setting what she thought was an appropriate temperature for the pan to start warming up to and then she washed her hands... Time for the work to begin!</p>
<p>The first thing was one of the simplest recipes she knew. Flour was scooped into a bowl with no real attention given to the measurements. Then she added salt before stirring the two ingredients together. Then she scooped some lard into the flour and salt before mixing it in as well. Finally she added cold water and stirred until she had a big ball of dough. Moving her hand over the pan to check the temperature, she adjusted the ventilation again before pulling the dough ball into smaller balls. She tracked down a rolling pin and rolled one of the small balls out into a sheet before immediately placing it onto the ungreased pan.</p>
<p>While that cooked, Penny rolled out the next ball. After her internal clock went off, she pinched the edge of the cooking sheet, not noticing how the heat didn't feel the same way she was used to it feeling, before sh flipped it over and let the other side cook. After that she hunted down the plates and set it on the counter nearest the stove before she went back to rolling. Soon enough the cooked item was placed on the plate and a second one in the pan. She immediately scooped up the freshly cooked item and tore it in half, biting into one half as she held the other half out to the elf.</p>
<p>The elf regarded the simple item for a moment before taking a tentative bite. It was plain, but surprisingly tasty and he nodded his approval before taking a larger bite.</p>
<p>"Tortilla." Penny said, holding up the half she had already nearly finished eating as she flipped the one in the pan and set about rolling out a new one.</p>
<p>"Tortilla." The elf repeated the new word, his Sindarin accept making it sound far different from anything she had heard and bringing a smile to her lips. Soon enough she had amassed a small stack of tortillas, despite several having been eaten in the process by both herself and the elf. Once they were done she covered them with a towel to help keep them warm and wiped off the counter.</p>
<p>Penny then moved to where the other ingredients she had selected were located. First was some raw chicken which she cut into strips two inches or so in length before dropping them into the bowl. From there she added spices and mixed it around by hand before she added some oil to the pan that was still on the stove. Then she dumped the seasoned chicken mixture into the pan, gave it a quick stir, and started cutting the peppers and onions she had selected. The only pause she did in her preparations was to stir the chicken as it slowly cooked.</p>
<p>The elf watched as she worked, curious as to the combination she was using. While she was seemingly absorbed in the task, he reached out for the stack of tortillas only to whip his hand back with a yelp as his knuckles were abruptly cracked with the wooden spoon she had picked up to stir the chicken.</p>
<p>"No!" Penny told him. "Wait." She did not want them all to be gone before she finished cooking, after all.</p>
<p>He held his hands up innocently and took a step back from the food.</p>
<p>Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Penny turned back to her task. Soon the chicken was cooked and she scooped the sliced peppers and onions into the pan. Giving it a stir, she automatically cleaned up that mess before moving to the next task. The cheese. The one she had selected tasted as much like cheddar as she could find in the pantry, though apparently the elf did not know the exact kind either and had only called every sample of cheese she had given him by the same word. One thing she did discover was that apparently they did not grate their cheese in Rivendell.</p>
<p>Penny searched the entire kitchen twice, making certain to stir the food as it cooked, before she gave up and took a knife to the cheese. She sliced it as thin as she could manage before cutting the thin slices into pieces. Finally she was taking the pan off of the stove and everything was finished!</p>
<p>Taking out two plates, Penny placed a tortilla on each one. Then she scooped the chicken, pepper, and onion mixture onto the tortillas before generously sprinkling the cheese on top of them. She handed one plate to the elf before moving to sit at the table in the corner where the only chairs in the kitchen were located. Seating herself, she folded the tortilla around the filling. Holding the food up, she pointed to it and said, "Fajita." Before sinking her teeth in and moaning happily at the familiar flavor. She had not been able to find chili powder, but everything else had been present and correct and so it was delicious to her taste buds.</p>
<p>The elf followed, seating himself at the table as well. He watched how she wrapped the tortilla around the chicken mix and followed her example. "Fajita." He repeated before bravely taking a bite. The flavors mixed surprisingly well across his tongue and before he knew it they were both having seconds.</p>
<p>Remembering her manners, Penny smiled at the golden elf before tapping her chest and introducing herself in the way she had been taught. "My name is Penny, well met." And then she said something she had carefully practiced for some time. "Thank you for saving my life."</p>
<p>"Well met." The elf agreed, nodding his head. "My name is Glorfindel." He noticed from the surprise on her face that she recognized his name. "Your food is wonderful." He told her.</p>
<p>Glorfindel! Holy shit! She had been rescued by Glorfindel! She had cried on Glorfindel! She'd been her stinkiest in Glorfindel's arms! She might have been having a panic attack and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I know it isn't the way of elves, but I would absolutely repay you with a blowjob for all you have done for me!"</p>
<p>Her only saving grace was that she had reverted to English when speaking the lewd phrase.</p>
<p>As it was, Glorfindel only smiled politely at her suddenly mortified face and filed the words away for later clarification...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might have been having fun by the time the cooking scene started. If you're interested in my tortilla recipe, I personally use 2 cups of flour, 1 teaspoon of salt, a quarter cup of coconut oil, and two thirds of a cup of warm water. I prefer warm water because I prefer the coconut oil and if coconut oil gets cold it goes solid which makes for uneven mixing. How many the mixture makes depends on how big you want your tortillas, but I usually make six from that amount...</p>
<p>Oh wait, not supposed to be nice... *grumpgrumpgrumps*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Open Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't want every chapter title to be from Bohemian Rhapsody, so I might pick another song soon.</p><p>So I decided to add a new tag... Quarantine Baby. Because this story just happened to spring from two people enjoying each other during the quarantine. LOL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the fajita night, any time Penny started to feel overwhelmed to the point of another breakdown, Glorfindel would appear and guide her off to the kitchens. During one such moment he even popped up while she was attending her language lesson with Erestor to drag her off with some excuse given to Erestor even that even she could tell was bullshit so she apologized as she was dragged out of the door. It was interesting, to say the least, especially since that time it was her frustration that was on the verge of snapping and she would have lashed out at poor Erestor... The first couple of times this happened resulted in various other ways to prepare tortillas. Then she became more experimental. She knew other recipes after all, even if she did not know exactly how to make certain things precisely. Foods came already made in packages in the awake, after all. But she was trying and it certainly helped keep her from being overwhelmed again.</p><p>Strangely, these were pretty much the only times she saw Glorfindel. Sure she would spot him at Elrond's table in the dining hall sometimes, but more often than not she only saw him when he decided he needed to try her world's food. She would not have taken Glorfindel as being a foodie.</p><p>Penny did remember to ask Erestor about numbers at least, surprising him when she initiated the conversation by naming off her fingers and then putting them together and trying to figure out how many emigs she had. Erestor was quick to catch on and soon they were using flower petals, spots drawn onto parchment, and a copy of the Sindarin calendar to work on numbers. She also learned the date...</p><p>The twelfth day of Iavas, in the year two thousand nine hundred and thirty-one of the third age. 12 Iavas, 2931 T.A. No matter how Penny repeated it in her head, she could not believe the number.</p><p>"How many days have I been in Rivendell?" She asked Erestor with wide-eyes.</p><p>"To my knowledge, Glorfindel brought you here seventy-three days ago."</p><p>Feeling herself go pale, Penny leaned back in her chair, stunned. Seventy-three days! She had been in Rivendell for over two months! And she was not sure how long she wandered in the wild before then. At least a week from what she could remember. So that was nearly three months in Middle-Earth! And if the date was correct... She had almost ten years before a group of dwarves would stumble into Rivendell with a hobbit in their midst and a wizard herding them like lambs to the slau...</p><p>Gasping, Penny jolted upright, startling Erestor who had become concerned with how pale she had gotten. "Excuse me!" She said before dashing out of the library and racing off as fast as her still aching joints would let her in the direction of Elrond's office. Once there, she slammed the door open, "Elrond!" She halted.</p><p>The room was empty.</p><p>Grumbling, because of course the room was empty, Penny about faced and went to run again only to smack into poor Lindir! The elf went sprawling. He might have been taller than her, but he was not a warrior and no match for the muscled bulk she had in Middle-Earth.</p><p>"Lindir! Oh my goodness, are you okay?!" Penny helped the slender elf up, seemingly getting entirely too handsy as she dusted off his robes.</p><p>"Yes, yes... I'm fine... Thank you." Lindir tried to move away from the dusting hands before one got a bit too close to a sensitive spot and he squeaked, twisting out of her reach. He grabbed her hands. "Penny, my friend, what ever is the matter?"</p><p>Looking up at the elf with wide eyes, Penny questioned, "Where is Elrond?"</p><p>Lindir looked confused, "Elladan and Elrohir have nearly arrived and Elrond decided to go out and meet them. They will do a quick border patrol before returning in two days."</p><p>"Two days?!" Something they had learned early on was that Penny had absolutely no qualms about being loud and the sudden disbelieving wail was not as shocking as it could have been. "But they're going to die and there's no time!" She abruptly halted. "Time... There's plenty of time! Lindir! You're amazing!" She used the elf's hold on her hands to yank him close, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug, before she was running off again. "You've saved lives, Lindir!"</p><p>Poor Lindir was left a stunned and possibly traumatized statue in the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"No." Glorfindel repeated. He was standing in the training grounds holding his sword and dagger high above his head.</p><p>"Yes." Penny repeated, looking stubbornly up at the elf. "Teach me!"</p><p>To say Glorfindel had been surprised when Penny had run onto the training grounds where he had been practicing and demanded to have a 'gun' would be a bit of an understatement. She had never been onto the training grounds before and had literally searched everywhere to find it and subsequently Glorfindel himself. Okay, she had searched for ten minutes before asking around and being directed to the training grounds...</p><p>Penny probably should have remembered that guns were not a thing in Middle-Earth before demanding one, but that had only led to her swiping his sword and demanding he teach her how to use it. Hence the standoff.</p><p>"I want to learn!" She pleaded. In her defense, Penny did not even try to use puppy eyes on him. She had never been good at them and figured her new face would just look even more stupid with the expression.</p><p>Shifting the weapons so that they were both in the same hand, Glorfindel swiftly reached out, taking hold of Penny's right shoulder and pressing his fingers harshly into the old injury until she cried out and tried to twist away. He immediately let go. "Sword training would hurt. I will not teach you just so that you can lame yourself permanently."</p><p>Normally this would make sense, but Penny was not feeling particularly rational... Which probably explained why she did what she did next... She leapt at Glorfindel! Grabbing hold of his shoulders, she pulled herself up his taller frame even as he staggered at the sudden attack. Once she was eye to eye with him, she pressed her face close until her nose was pressed against his. "Glorfindel..." She whined. "Please..."</p><p>Glorfindel, once he was certain he was not going to fall at the sudden pounce, froze. The audacity! Her legs and arms were wrapped around him so she could hold on and she was just... Just! He could not even process what was wrong with this situation or why it felt so... And his heart could not take the continued battering of her twisted emotions. Whatever had prompted her request was tearing her up and finally he relented... Partially. "When Elrond says you are well enough, I will teach you!"</p><p>Registering his words, Penny felt herself start to relax. When she decided he was being truthful, she somehow managed to pull closer, burying her face against the side of his neck. "Thank you, Glorfindel! Thank you so much!"</p><p>And then she was sliding down his still frozen body and racing back into the building.</p><p>Glorfindel was left, a stunned statue, in the training yard. And it was not until the snickers of two younger elves penetrated his shocked state that he finally barked an order at them and made them join him for training.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>After leaving Glorfindel behind, Penny tracked down Erestor to apologize for her abrupt departure. She sat through the remainder of her lesson, applying herself more diligently than before. She even stayed longer, finally relenting and teaching some English to Erestor. Well, more than he had picked up in the time they had spent together already. She knew that it would go faster and more easily swapping languages, but she had been stubborn. She was the only one present that spoke English after all. Erestor was a much faster learner than she was, at least. She ended up missing lunch and it was not until Ahyarmen collected her for her therapy session that she realized how much time had gone.</p><p>That night she retired to her room in the healing wing early. It was a big room, allowing room for multiple healers to move around a bed that would comfortably fit someone much larger than herself. So she had plenty of space for what she planned... There had been things she had been able to do in her youth, things she had been able to do naturally, things her mother had patiently taught her in her teenaged years, things she had tried in an attempt to slow the degeneration of her joints, and things she had always wanted to do but had not been able to for various reasons. Now, she had been gifted a stronger body with less fat and her joints were slowly being restored with magic...</p><p>This dream was a chance for her to do exactly that. Live her dreams. And it was time to stop being lazy with her spare time. She had things to do before she woke up! With that in mind, she set to work on her new activities.</p><p>Very early the next morning, before the sun rose, she went in search of someone to give her scissors and a piece of rope so that she could add a drawstring to her shorts. The loose elastic had not been able to hold the things in place during her new activities and, well, the only other thing she had to wear was a dress.</p><p>It was as she wandered the Last Homely House afterward that she found something that while she did not know it then, would become a ritual every time she woke up that early. From a balcony several floors up, she spotted light coming from the training yard below. Looking down she was greeted to the sight of dozens of elves sparring and practicing in the predawn light.</p><p>They glowed!</p><p>Just like the books said, it was like looking at stars dancing on the ground and she felt her breath taken away as she watched them move with the ease of beings who had done the same dance for centuries. But one, one shone brighter than the others and she knew without seeing his face that it was Glorfindel. From what she knew, it had been a side effect of the power the Valar had given him when he had been brought back to life...</p><p>And then the sun rose and while the light made the other elves dim with it's brightness at the same time it illuminated Glorfindel into the golden god she remembered saving her and she couldn't help the soft, "Holy fuck..." That escaped her at the sight. She lost track of time watching them until they finally cleaned up and went to their own activities. Shaking herself, she went to the library for her language lesson.</p><p>"You really should allow the tailors make you some new clothes." Erestor told her during her lesson that day.</p><p>"No." She could not help but feel guilty at just the thought. She was already mooching so much off of the elves. She knew clothing in Middle-Earth was not as easily or cheaply made as the clothing she was used to and she would not accept something that would take so much time to make when she had nothing to give in return. Thinking about it made her throat feel tight and her stomach churn with discomfort.</p><p>Erestor considered the young woman for a few moments, trying to determine the source of her continued denial. Finally he tried a different tactic. "Be sensible, Penny." She had violently objected to being called a 'Lady' once she had learned that was what they had been calling her at first. There were probably ears still ringing from the vulgar yelling that occured. "It is still warm now, but it will not be long before the first frosts of winter cover the valley. You will need something warmer to wear."</p><p>Penny shivered just at the thought of being subjected to the cold here. She would not have an electric blanket to cuddle beneath and hide from the world.</p><p>Seeing that he had her, Erestor continued. "Besides, you look different than anyone else here. I am sure the tailors would love the chance to make something for a new shape. In fact... I refuse to sit another lesson with you until you come back wearing something new." Standing, Erestor picked up the materials they were working with and put them away. "And you cannot have any new charcoal sticks until then either."</p><p>Her mouth dropped open in surprise at the blatant blackmail, Penny found herself unable to move... Right up until Erestor tipped her out of the chair and ushered her out the door!</p><p>"Shoo, now. I have things to do." He closed the door in her face.</p><p>"This is bullshit!" Penny yelled in English at the door. "Stop being a bastard! It's just clothes!"</p><p>Erestor opened the door to peer down at the hybrid woman. "That, was not polite." He politely said in Sindarin... And closed the door in her face again.</p><p>Screeching, Penny gave the door a kick hard enough to rattle the solid wood in it's sturdy frame before she turned and stomped off.... Of course her foot was throbbing now, because she was also still barefoot.</p><p>Ahyarmen found her in the kitchen where she was muttering to herself as she chopped onions. She wasn't doing it as skillfully as the actual cooks working around her, but her frustration had her chopping it swiftly in her desire to slam the sharp blade down onto something. Peering down at her, Ahyarmen hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>"I take it your lesson with Erestor went well."</p><p>"Fuck Erestor!" Penny snarled, causing several of the kitchen elves to gasp.</p><p>None of the elves knew exactly what the word meant, but they had heard it from her lips often enough and in varied enough context to know it was not polite.</p><p>"And what does 'Fuck' mean so that I can make sure Erestor acquires it?" Ahyarmen played along, curious.</p><p>Pausing, Penny abruptly switched from anger to giggling with a nearly hysterical edge. "No! Don't fuck him." She said. "He doesn't deserve it. And you're better than him."</p><p>Ahyarmen felt his cheeks flush, though he still was not certain as to what the word meant. "You are interesting." He informed her finally. "Do all women behave as you do where you come from?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Ahyarmen sighed with relief.</p><p>"Most are worse."</p><p>He couldn't help flinching and that brought another giggle to her lips.</p><p>Finally finishing chopping the onions, Penny scooped them into a bowl and handed the bowl over to one of the kitchen staff. After she cleaned up her area, she bowed to the staff. "I thank you for allow me to..." Uncertain of the Sindarin word for 'vent' she just waved her hand in the general direction of the cutting board.</p><p>"You are welcome to join us any time." An elf woman assured, an amused smile playing on her lips.</p><p>Penny wondered how much of a child she must seem to them... No better than a teen having a tantrum... What was the hobbit word? Tween? She bowed again and turned, grabbing Ahyarmen by the hand and dragging him out of the kitchen. It wasn't until they were two corridors away that she realized she was still dragging him along and released his hand with an apology.</p><p>"Your people touch a lot?" Ahyarmen asked, having noticed that she restrained herself often... Not to mention the news of her climbing Glorfindel like a tree and hugging him had already spread around the entire House.</p><p>"Some more, some less." Penny responded. "Friends and families usually touch more." She paused in the hallway, moving to one of the wide open arches where she shaded her eyes as she looked up at the trees where she could see Zephyr chasing a squirrel. The wind had been doing that a lot lately. She figured it was bored with her but had not gotten bored enough to leave yet. She sighed before turning back to Ahyarmen. "Therapy?" She held out her right arm, ready for the familiar routine to start.</p><p>"As you wish." Ahyarmen agreed. They did not require privacy and would often have their therapy sessions outdoors so holding it in the corridor was no large change. Soon he was guiding her through the stretches and pushes, forcing her joints a tiny bit further and further each time. "You have regained a lot of movement since our first session." He remarked.</p><p>"You're a good healer." She replied, smiling pleasantly even as she felt a warmth in her shoulder as Ahyarmen pushed a tiny bit of magic into the joint. He must not have been as strong as Elrond, Elrond's sessions left both of them exhausted as bone and tissue was rebuilt, but he would still give tiny 'booster' jolts during their sessions that helped ease the tension and reduced pain.</p><p>"I thank you."</p><p>It was not until the end of the session that Ahyarmen spoke again. "Elrond plans to move you out of the healing wing when he returns." At Penny's curious look, he continued. "Soon is when people from nearby settlements arrive with illnesses caused by the changing seasons and accidents during harvests." He did not mention injured rangers and elf patrols from preventing orcs from raiding those harvests. "The healing wing will be needed and there are more than enough empty rooms for one to be given to you."</p><p>"Oh!" Penny considered this. Shit. She had been sleeping long enough for the seasons to change in her dream. Well... Maybe.. "Ahyarmen... Would you show me where the tailors work?"</p><p>Ahyarmen's expression grew pleased. "Of course."</p><p>And that's just what he did.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>It turned out that Erestor was correct. After Ahyarmen wished her luck and left, the tailors and seamstresses were delighted at the idea of getting to work on her different body shape. Though she had caused some startled shrieks when she just took her clothes off right there in the room in front of everyone to measure. She had laughed and said, "It's just a body. Everyone has one." And then she giggled even as some blushing elves looked over her old clothing to inspect the material and how it was made. She was glad she had washed it recently.</p><p>An elf matron shook her head as she took Penny's measurements. "If you were my child," the matron informed her, "I would pinch your ears for that."</p><p>Her ears flicking, Penny tilted her head. "Are ears sensitive?"</p><p>That question got her several odd looks from around the room. The matron hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps your dwarf blood makes yours less sensitive."</p><p>Penny just looked confused. Dwarf blood... Elf blood... "Fuck. It's like I'm in a fanfic and suddenly I'm a dwelf." She groaned with dismay. "Next thing you know, I'm going to have magic powers, a cute pet, and everyone's going to love me..." She snorted. "And despair."</p><p>"Such an imagination!" The matron declared before finally introducing herself as Lady Noen.</p><p>What followed was an exhausting argument over how no, her clothes did not need to have fripperies and decorations. They just needed to keep her warm and covered. Or at least covered. It was the first time an elf had actively gotten loud with her and Penny was slightly enamored of Lady Noen after the discussion. But Lady Noen did relent that something simple would be done more swiftly and then they could take their time on nicer things...</p><p>By the time Penny was finally allowed to leave, she was wearing new clothing. Clothing she never would have seen herself wearing before. The shirt was, for lack of a better word, a long leather tank top that was laced most of the front and had slits to above her hips on the sides. It was a lovely, buttery soft leather and the fit was just snug enough to hold things in place while being comfortable enough to move in. And they had made her a matching pair of leather shorts as well.</p><p>They had wanted to give her a skirt or trousers but she had said that there would be plenty of time and it was going to take long enough to get used to wearing the leather in the first place. Finally they had relented, after telling her that she must consider the 'vest' and 'short trousers' as clothes to only be worn when her other clothing was being washed once she had proper things. Penny managed to agree without actually agreeing... Though she figured they saw right through her bullshit. And they gave her a pair of soft leather slippers that were popular among the ladies to wear around the House. She wiggled her toes in them before Lady Noen handed her the final object before they allowed her to leave.</p><p>A nicely worked and obviously previously made belt. It was dark grey leather that shone with a faint purple shine in the light. The leather was etched with some flower pattern she did not recognise and the buckle was polished steel. She rubbed her thumb over it, feeling the metal sing softly against her skin. "It's beautiful."</p><p>"Thank you." Lady Noen said, before she hitched up the lower edge of the vest and slid the belt through the appropriate loops and showed the hybrid how to properly fasten it and drape the extra length properly. "Now, run along. We will return your garments soon enough." And Lady Noen ushered her out of the door and she once more found a door closed in her face.</p><p>Rubbing her hands along her sides to feel the leather, Penny moved them down to the slits. The slits were necessary because otherwise the vest was too long for her to access the pockets she insisted upon for the shorts. She loved pockets. Wearing leather was strange, but she could not deny that what parts of her that were covered already felt warmer... And that's when she noticed that night had fallen. She looked around, checking the flowers in the vases lining the hallway, before beginning to navigate her way back to the room she was using in the healing wing.</p><p>She felt strange, making her way through the corridors with her feet properly covered. The 'slippers' reminded her of moccasins and, with the entirely leather outfit, she couldn't help but quirk a brow at the stupid joke about 'going native' that popped into her head. A few minutes later, she felt the familiar brush of a breeze curiously swirling around her body. She couldn't be sure, but she thought Zephyr approved of the change.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah... Smug bastard." She grumped even as she finally plopped face down onto her bed and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Elrond returned with his sons.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry Artemisdesari. I know we discussed something else for the clothing situation, but Erestor was tired of looking at the clothes that were growing thin from constant wear.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Look Up To The Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not what I planned for this chapter. But the characters took over and before I knew it the chapter was 7000+ words long and -still- going... So I decided to pick a spot to end it and shuffle the rest into a new chapter before it reached completely insane lengths. But yeah, I used to have something more fitting for the line in the song I'm currently using for the chapter titles planned. Now you get this garbage. Have fun?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny did not get to meet Elrond's sons that first day. They were tired from their long journey and, after a quick meal, they had retired to their rooms. She did not even see Elrond until well afternoon. He arrived instead of Ahyarmen to take her to her new room. It was bigger than the room she had used in the healing wing, with a closet that she could see already held a few of the items Lady Noen had designed and a chest rested on the bottom of the closet, and a door which lead to a washroom with an attached water closet combination. There was another door that she was informed belonged to someone else and that there were locks on both sides of the doors to keep the other out as needed.</p><p>"I am confident that you will get along well with ellon who shares your washroom." There was a slight twinkle in Elrond's eye as he reassured the woman.</p><p>Looking at the large, plush bed centered perfectly at a window that overlooked one of Rivendell's many waterfalls, Penny could feel the slack, stunned look on her face as she slowly turned to take in the rest of the room. There was entirely too much white, and she wondered if she would be permitted to paint the walls or dye the bedding... She eyed the white desk taking up residence against one of the walls, a stack of charcoal sticks resting atop a pile of parchment next to the neatly folded and cleaned clothing she had worn upon her arrival on Arda. There was an actual fireplace sharing the wall with the door to the washroom. She apparently had her own fireplace now. Her hand twitched to the pocket in which she had placed the fire stones she had found her first night in the world.</p><p>"This is... Far too elegant for me, my Lord Elrond." It was the first time Penny had actually referred to him by his title and she bowed humbly as she recalled he was a Lord.</p><p>As she was bowing, Penny missed the faint grimace that swept across Elrond's features. "None of that, now. I find it quite refreshing to be treated as a friend instead of a Lord." Elrond took her hand and guided her to sit at her new desk before taking a matching chair next to the desk she had not yet noticed. "And as a friend, I had hoped you could ease my heart."</p><p>Confused, Penny tilted her head. "I don't see how, but I will try."</p><p>It took Elrond a moment to bring together the things he wished to say. "When you arrived, you knew who I was." He took note of the way she flinched. "Ahyarmen had said my name, but there was recognition in your eyes. You knew you were in Imladris and called yourself our friend." Reaching out, Elrond gently took hold of one of Penny's hands, his thumb brushing along an old scar across the side of one of her fingers. "When I showed you the map you knew the names of places you had never been told, of people who had not lived where you thought they were in nearly two centuries; the heir to Erebor's throne."</p><p>"King." Penny flinched as soon as the word left her mouth, attempting to draw her hand away.</p><p>"King Thorin." Elrond agreed gently, refusing to relinquish his hold. "You knew the names of my children though they had never been mentioned to you. And from what you have told me, you are not from our world."</p><p>Penny fidgeted, uncertain of where Elrond was leading with this and what she was going to say when he finally reached his point.</p><p>"Lindir tells me that you startled him quite badly the other day, claiming that someone would be killed."</p><p>She choked at the memory, words on a page, faces on a screen.</p><p>Elrond paused, though his expression had already lightened at something. "Have you seen my sons dying?"</p><p>Gasping, Penny looked up at Elrond. There was no masking the surprised on her face and she quickly shook her head. "No! Absolutely not!"</p><p>Unable to hide his relief, Elrond smiled before patting her fingers gently and releasing her hand. "I thank you for the reassurance. I admit I had worried, you were so frightened. Frightened enough to demand the armed Balrog Slayer teach you how to fight. Tell me, my friend... Do you know how you came to be here on Arda?"</p><p>That was a conversation she knew would come eventually and she could only shake her head as tears formed. "I was sleeping. And it felt cold. So I reached for my blanket and there was only dirt. Dirt and..." She gestured to where Zephyr was playing with the skirt of the bed.</p><p>"I had wondered about that, as well." Elrond admitted, feeling the energy gliding around the room. "I have been assured that the energy it emits feels of the Vala Manwë and it is not evil."</p><p>Penny looked offended. "Of course he's not evil." She made a beckoning gesture and the ball of wind flew over to her hand where it hovered on her palm. She held it out so that Elrond could touch his fingers to it. She got the impression the wind was giggling at the touches. "He's like a puppy, or a kitten. I decided that since he was staying I would name him Zephyr. It is a word in my language that means 'gentle breeze.'"</p><p>Elrond was delighted at the chance to pet the energy of Manwë and he could feel the ghost of the Vala within the moving air. "A fitting name." After a moment he pulled away, leaning back in the chair. "You are not from Arda, and yet you were brought here by the Valar and given a gift by them as well." He nodded at Zephyr as the wind whooshed over the blankets before rocketing out of the window to investigate the exterior of the new room.</p><p>"Manwë." Penny murmured. "Breath of Arda... Lord of the Eagles. King of the Valar."</p><p>Nodding with her assessment, Elrond regarded the young woman that appeared to be half-elven, half-dwarf. It was a combination he had not thought possible. "You are not half-elven or half-dwarven, are you?"</p><p>Penny shook her head. "There are only humans in my world."</p><p>"The Valar sent you here for a reason then. Something you must have realized when you went looking for me and startled Lindir." Seeing how she tensed and seemed to draw in on herself, Elrond hesitated before continuing. "You were brought to change something, or try to change it. And you told Lindir there was time. I will not ask what happens. I would try to interfere and possibly make things worse while trying to make things better." He stood, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a quick burst of healing energy. "We will help you prepare for the task that the Valar have given you. If you can think of anything, just ask." Squeezing her shoulder gently, Elrond departed.</p><p>Though the burst of healing was nothing compared to their normal sessions, it still left Penny feeling a wave of exhaustion sweeping over her as her cells rushed to follow the magic and heal her decades old wounds. That combined with the knowledge that Elrond would help her felt a wave of relief sweeping over her that caused her to stumble over to her new bed before she slumped onto it and fell asleep still wearing her new leather tank top, shorts, and slippers.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Penny really should have expected Glorfindel to be the ellon sharing her washroom. She was not sure if she should thank Elrond for the blessing or curse him as Glorfindel woke her in the middle of the night to drag her to the kitchens. He seemed excited to have her so close, like a kid whose friend was spending the night. As she mixed together batter for a cake while oil heated up on the stove, she grumbled several vile things she planned on doing to the golden fop.</p><p>Glorfindel was no help. He merely laughed at her mixed Sindarin and English insults as she used some waxed parchment to make an impromptu piping bag before filling it with the batter.</p><p>Once she deemed the oil hot enough, Penny used the piping bag to funnel cake batter directly into the oil. She swirled the tip of the bag around, making a tangled mess before there was a nearly plate-sized mass cooking in the pan. She scooped more of the batter into the waxed parchment while waiting for the cake to cook. After a few minutes she used a spatula to tilt the funnel cake and check the color. This was repeated several times until she was satisfied with the golden brown color before she flipped it so the other side could cook. Once it finished cooking, she scooped it out of the oil, draining as much of it off of the cake as she could, before transferring it to a plate that had a napkin atop it. Once that was done, she quickly sprinkled powdered sugar on the warm, oily mess before holding the plate out to Glorfindel. "Funnel cake." Cake was said in Sindarin, but she didn't know the word for funnel and so used the English word instead.</p><p>"Funnel cake." Glorfindel agreed before reaching for a fork.</p><p>Penny slapped his hands away from the forks. "Fingers only. Break pieces off and put them in your mouth." She pointed at him for emphasis before funneling more batter into the still hot oil.</p><p>Glorfindel winced, wondering at how far he had fallen that he was being regularly smacked and shoved and climbed on by this small person! But he did as instructed and soon was popping a piece of sugared funnel cake into his mouth. He surprised himself by the instant pleased sound that escaped his lips.</p><p>At Glorfindel's moan, Penny's eyes went wide and she jerked her head around to stare at the elf. In her surprise, she reverted to English. "Well fuck. I'm glad I didn't try something fancier if funnel cake gets you that worked up..."</p><p>Having heard that word said in his presence several times, usually with something like reverence, Glorfindel agreed. "Fuck."</p><p>He would not learn for a very, very long time just why Penny burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>"Well met, Elladan. Well met, Elrohir." Penny bowed politely to the twin sons of Elrond.</p><p>Since Penny was now a resident of Rivendell instead of a guest in the healing wing, she no longer felt obliged to show up in the dining hall for all of her meals. Of course, it did not help that her washroom buddy had dragged her to the kitchens in the middle of the night, so she had yet to see the twins. It was not until she was in the gardens with Ahyarmen for her afternoon therapy session that she finally came across them and Ahyarmen had felt the need for introductions.</p><p>The twins returned the polite greeting in such synchronicity that it spoke of centuries of practice to the point where it was as natural as breathing.</p><p>There was surprisingly little lore on the twins from what was considered the source of Middle-Earth information Penny was familiar with from the awake so she was uncertain as to how things would go. She was grateful when, aside from that polite greeting, the twins held an aloof indifference to her and continued on with their own activities in the garden. Activities which, to Penny's untrained eyes, appeared to be plotting.</p><p>"They're plotting." Ahyarmen confirmed as they continued on their way. "I know not what, but they generally plan a bit of harmless chaos upon their return to Imladris."</p><p>"One would think they would plan their chaos before their return." Penny thought aloud. "So they could sneak in before they are expected and cause chaos before others are aware."</p><p>Ahyarmen paused, holding out an arm to halt her as well, before turning to look at the hybrid with a concerned expression. "I beg of you, please do not speak of this to the twins. The only defense we have is knowing they are in the valley!"</p><p>Penny giggled as she shook her head and began moving again.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>The next day the entire House was in an uproar. Somehow the twins had managed to move large boulders into the House overnight and block off every single doorway so that no one could leave their rooms without using the windows. Those poor elves without windows had to wait until there were enough elves free to move the boulders and release them from their prisons. A few unlucky elves did not have their own water closets and had been forced to race inelegantly to the nearest privy upon being released.</p><p>Penny was very thankful for her room having it's own washroom, even if she had to share. She even told Elrond as much once she caught up to him in the aftermath, thanking him once more. Not that it had really mattered in her case. Apparently locking someone with dwarf blood in a room using a big rock of all things was not possible and she had been able to shove the boulder away from her door quite easily with Glorfindel exiting through her room via their shared washroom.</p><p>Elrond recruited her to help free the elves as long as she checked in frequently to make certain she was not stressing her joints overly much with the activity.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>It took nearly three weeks before Penny sought refuge somewhere away from the twins antics. There was no hiding from them in the actual House itself, but perhaps in the valley... It was a rare day when she did not have language lessons or therapy and so she struck out on her own. Mostly. Zephyr was with her as she went to explore the area around the House on the side where her room could be found. There was a cliff that had a drop far below her window and there were waterfalls of varying heights. So she knew there was water below... And thus she was doing what she probably should not be doing. Climbing down the side of the cliff without using any type of safety equipment!</p><p>Penny used only her new dwarf strength to move herself down the cliff face. Her grip was insane compared to what she was used to and it reminded her of a scene in a movie where a certain dwarf hung from the side of a cliff on the strength of one arm alone. And the best part? She only occasionally felt twinges of pain from her right shoulder and knee. She could not feel any twinges anywhere else as she carefully moved and stretched for sturdy footholds and grips on the stone.</p><p>Finally, finally, she was at the bottom and, just like she had thought, there was a pool of water. It looked deep, but... Maneuvering herself, she edged around until she was on a more or less solid projection from the side of the cliff and there she bent over to tug off her moccasins. After that her tank was unlaced and pulled off before her belt was removed and the shorts pushed down and then she lowered herself into the water.</p><p>"Fuck!" She hissed. "Cold..."</p><p>The temperature of the water did not stop her and soon she was swimming around on the surface of the turbulent pool as spray went everywhere from the waterfalls splashing down around her. As she swam, Zephyr buzzed around the surface of the water, sending up even more spray. But the fact that there was a pool there was not the only reason she had wandered down the cliff. Once she was content with her little swim session, she dove down into the water to see how deep the pool was.</p><p>After all, what good was a pool at the bottom of a cliff if she could not safely take the fast way down to it?!</p><p>This would take testing. And thus testing was exactly what she did. Diving below the surface multiple times to judge the depth before she climbed the cliff to several different heights before pushing off the cliff and dropping like a stone.</p><p>Several hours later she was dry, but shivering from the cold as she climbed back up the cliff and finally pulled herself back over the edge. From there she made her way into the house, teeth chattering and arms wrapped around herself in a vain attempt to warm herself, she made her way toward the dining hall. On her way in, she spotted an open spot next to Glorfindel. Without thinking, she moved over and seated herself next to him, plastering herself to his warm side with a happy sound.</p><p>Glorfindel instinctively jerked away from the sudden ice person pressing against him before a grumbling noise of discontent had him automatically wrapping the dwelf into an apologetic, one-armed hug. "What were you doing? You're like ice!"</p><p>Penny giggled softly before saying, "Skinny dipping."</p><p>Though the words were in plain Sindarin, Glorfindel could not see how they explained why she was so cold! He peered down at her, spotting the blue tint to her lips and pulled her closer. "What is skinny dipping?"</p><p>She giggled harder, shaking in his embrace and for a moment it seemed she would not answer. Then she pulled back enough to grin up at him with sparkling eyes. "Skinny dipping is when you take off all of your clothes and go swimming!"</p><p>A sudden choking and spatter of wine hitting the table drew their attention to where one of the twins had just started coughing. The other twin stared at the dwelf with wide-eyes even as he patted his coughing brother on the back. Looking around showed that the other elves within hearing were also giving her a mixed array of looks ranging from shocked to scandalized to secretly amused... And she was pretty sure Lindir was about to faint!</p><p>Biting her lower lip, Penny still could not hide her grin as she informed them in a chirpy tone, "The water's cold!"</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Erestor had gifted her a calendar of Imladris not long after he had deemed her well enough in being able to count in the Sindarin language. She had used the calendar to keep track of the current day in Imladris before hand drawing her own Earth calendar on a large piece of parchment. She marked down the date of the incident, the one where she fell asleep and into this dream. From there she marked down the number of days that she had walked with only Zephyr to keep her company before Glorfindel brought her to Rivendell. Then she marked down the number of days Erestor had told her she had been there before marking off every day since then. If her calculations were correct, she had missed her niece's eighteenth birthday and would soon be missing her nephew's twentieth birthday. It was easily mid-September by the Earth calendar. She sighed before drawing smiley faces on the birthdays of all of her Earth family even if they had already gone. Normally birthdays were just another day to her, but it was weird when there was not even the option to go spend time with her family. After a few more minutes, she rolled up the various calendars and shoved them into a drawer of her desk.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>With the influx of the human settlers seeking healing the twins eased up on their mischief. Which was good, because Penny was about ready to shove them into the pool below the cliff! Just that morning half the dining hall had had their breakfast spoons coated in a numbing agent that had their entire mouths go numb and caused all those afflicted to drool as if they had just been to the dentist! Penny was not amused and had spent the rest of the numbness in her room with both doors locked.</p><p>Finally, between trying to stay out of the way of the healers as they took care of colds and farming injuries (not to mention orc related injuries no one seemed to think she was aware of) and wanting to get away from the twins, Penny decided she needed to get out of the House for a while. Thus she went to Lady Noen to inquire about where she would get a pack so she could go on a trip.</p><p>Lady Noen stared down at the shorter woman. "You do realize that this is the time of year when the orcs are most active trying to steal harvests, correct?"</p><p>"Zephyr won't let me be hurt or caught." By now even the elves that could not feel the energy strongly were aware of the sentient breeze that followed the dwelf.</p><p>"Elrond did give orders you were to be assisted..." Lady Noen absolutely did not look like she planned on 'assisting' at all. "And we are not in the habit of keeping people against their will."</p><p>Penny snorted with disbelief. "Did the twins know that when they pulled the boulder trick?"</p><p>"Oh the twins had their ears thoroughly twisted for that one."</p><p>Reaching up, Penny brushed against one of her ears. Sure it tickled slightly more than it would have before it had grown a point, but she did not see how they were so sensitive that an ear twisting was actually a punishment. Sure they weren't pleasant, but a punishment? She remained boggled.</p><p>"Oh very well." Lady Noen relented. "We will see about making you a pack to fit your frame. But first you must show us how much you can comfortably carry so that we can design it of a proper size for you." She turned, fully expecting the dwelf to follow her as she moved further into the rooms in which the seamstresses and tailors kept their supplies. "And in return you must wear one of your nice gowns to dinner tonight."</p><p>Penny could not hide her grimace. "I would have worn one already..." She lied and from the look Lady Noen gave her the elf was not buying that lie in the slightest. "But I don't have any panties. And while I generally don't wear them with shorts, I prefer them with dresses and skirts."</p><p>Confused, Lady Noen looked at the hybrid. "What are panties?"</p><p>Brightening, Penny grinned as she went into a long and detailed explanation about the awesomeness and variety of panties.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Since Lady Noen insisted, Penny took her new undergarments, something that was more like shorts than anything else... Apparently elastic was not a thing in Middle-Earth yet and Penny frowned, trying to remember research she had done years ago for a fanfic on the matter... Anyway, she took her new undergarments to her quarters and packed them away in the chest that was in the bottom of her closet before regarding the clothing hanging within. Something nice, right? She regarded the trio of gowns within. There was no help for it, she would have to try them all on... But first she was taking a bath and doing something with her hair.</p><p>An hour or so later found Penny with her hair twisted up with stray bits of cloth tying it in place while Zephyr happily twisted in and out of the cloth, drying off her hair for her. She tried on the three gowns, trying to decide which was the 'nicest' of the trio. One was like a loose, kimono, very similar to something she had seen the elleths in Rivendell wear. Another reminded her more of something someone would wear to a renaissance fair, so she figured that was the dwarf style because the third was something in between the two and yet also older. More medieval with the ribbon laced over the bodice and the way the sleeves were close on the upper arms and then much wider and the floor length skirt of the gown was loose and flowing and that was definitely the one she was picking. The only problems she really had with the gowns was that the colors were dull compared to the bright colors of the awake. Maybe they just did not have the capability to produce the bright dyes. Or maybe they really were bright and it was a side effect of the dream...</p><p>Either way, Penny pulled on a pair of undershorts and her moccasins before pulling the pale, faded yellow under dress over her head. She wiggled around, making sure it was laying smoothly before pulling on the dark, burnt orange over gown like she would a jacket. The over gown did not even come close to closing in the front and she adjusted the matching dark orange ribbon that laced over the bodice to a suitable tightness. The colors quite made her think of autumn...</p><p>Finally she looked up at the at the rags holding her hair tied. "Is it dry yet?"</p><p>Receiving an happy swirl from Zephyr had her pulling her hair out of the rags to reveal that the normally barely wavy locks had dried into nice curls. She ran her fingers through them to loosen the curls before looking down at her hair tie that was resting on her desk. The elastic was loose from constant wear and in no way nice enough for look the gown and loose curls gave her. Eventually she just twisted the top portion into a short length of a French braid to keep it from falling into her face, not even tying it off, allowing it to slide loose into the rest of the waves. She had no jewelry or ornaments, and so she only made sure her nails and beard were trimmed and neat before dusting herself off and finally heading off to dinner.</p><p>In Penny's single-mindedness to track down Lady Noen and show that she had followed the matron's orders, Penny did not notice that there were guests at the Lord's table. Instead, she merely wound her way around the mingling elves that had not seated themselves yet and finally found the Lady she had been searching for.</p><p>Penny bowed to Lady Noen. "I hope my Lady is pleased." She said, keeping her eyes demurely lowered.</p><p>Lady Noen inspected the dwelf with a critical eye. She noted the way the dark orange looked against the pink tinted skin that had taken a slight tan shade since the hybrid wore so little when spending hours in the sun for her therapy sessions. It also went well with the brown hair that had also been kissed by the sun and was no longer the same dullness it had been when the dwelf arrived. "Well you are finally presentable. Here..." Lady Noen directed the dwelf to sit at the table where she was seated with some of the other seamstresses. "Now, tell the ladies what you told me about panties..."</p><p>And so passed the most interesting dinner conversation Penny had yet to find herself in since arriving in Middle-Earth. The seamstresses were very hard to shock on the matter, appropriately enough. They were more interested in finding out how to make the elastic Penny talked about and how useful it would be when making garments stay. Penny had researched where elastic came from for both fanfiction writing purposes and in an 'end of the world' 'just in case' scenario and she told them what she could remember, about how it was a refined variation of rubber. And since she had researched elastic, of course she had researched rubber, and so she told them what she knew of how to make rubber using certain tree saps and distilling ants for their acid. It was really an interesting process and soon she had several elves other than the seamstresses involved in the conversation.</p><p>Apparently her lack of interest in any known craft of Middle-Earth had led them to believe she just did not know anything. But how do you explain to a people who do not know what fanfiction is that you have researched enough of everything to bullshit your way through a story? Regardless, the elves were more than excited about the idea of trying to make rubber and some of the things they could make with it from the lists of uses Penny told them the material possessed.</p><p>It was not until the conversation wound down as dinner ended and elves started heading to their preferred evening activities that anything else unusual happened.</p><p>Penny had just said goodnight to the elves she had been speaking with and was turning to head out of the dining hall when she ran face to chest with an ellon. Looking up, she was both surprised and not to find herself looking up into Glorfindel's pale brown gold eyes.</p><p>"You look beautiful." Glorfindel stated. "I did not recognize you at first."</p><p>Amusement crinkled Penny's eyes and it was clear she did not believe him at all when she leaned closer and cooed adoringly, "You tell the sweetest lies."</p><p>Glorfindel's lips twitched at the dwelf's response, though he kept his expression otherwise blank. "Hmm, I suppose you are correct." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "You are missing something after all."</p><p>Penny's eyes narrowed with a more dangerous edge as she played along with the same adoring tone. "I do apologize, but what am I missing, my Lord Glorfindel?"</p><p>The ellon stiffened almost imperceptibly before he moved. Reaching up, Glorfindel unfastened a pale golden necklace from his own neck before moving to stand behind the dwelf. Before she could protest, he fastened the chain around her neck before gently pulling her hair loose. He moved around to stand in front of her again, reaching up and adjusting the lay of the flower pendant in the same pale gold that matched the chain. When he was satisfied, he looked into the dwelf's eyes before quirking his lips into a smile. "There, perfect." With a cheeky wink, Glorfindel turned and strode out of the dining hall along with an amused Elrond, bemused twins, and several confused... Humans?!</p><p>Reaching up to touch the necklace with a surprised look on her face, Penny missed the whispers of the other elves as they departed the dining hall as well. It was several minutes before she shook off the shock and took off in search of that golden twit. "I don't need your jewelry, Glory!" She shouted as she went in search for him.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>It turned out Glorfindel's necklace was an enchanted one that literally required a spoken phrase to get the latch to open. She remembered reading about that kind of jewelry enchantment before in a book, the old Gerontius Took had some earrings that were the same gifted to him by Gandalf. And Glorfindel was not inclined to tell her the password for the necklace, merely smirking any time she asked. Though he did finally tell her that the flower on the pendant was celandine. She was appreciative of the information, but certainly not amused when he refused to allow her to return the obviously expensive and well worn jewelry. And then he went off on a patrol with the twins to avoid her complaining. The dick.</p><p>Penny was still grumbling about it days later when she rolled up some spare clothing and stuffed it into her new pack. Soon after she had the garments packed she was pulling on what she called her new winter wear. Thick, sturdy, full-length dark brown trousers were pulled over her undershorts before she pulled on actual calf-length soft black boots, wiggling her feet around in them. Then she pulled on a sturdy white linen shirt, tucking it in before using her purplish grey belt to properly fasten her trousers. Attached to her belt was a new addition in the form of a sheathed knife Lady Noen had given her when she presented the pack and some other new clothing items. Over that she pulled on a quilted wool sweater vest, for lack of knowing the actual word. And then over that went a long oilskin coat that, at Penny's request, was styled like a duster in a Western movie. Then she pulled on her pack, hefting it in over only one shoulder for now before she pulled on a hooded cloak over all of that. By the time she was done, she was sweating from the heat of all the layers. And while she would appreciate that in winter...</p><p>"Zephyr..." She gasped.</p><p>Zephyr, like always, knew immediately what Penny wanted and soon her clothing was billowing as the wind flew all around inside of it, cooling her off.</p><p>"You are a life saver." She cooed at the breeze that squiggled happily in response.</p><p>Finally dressed and ready, Penny pulled her hair up into the familiar ponytail as she made her way to the kitchen. There she packed several water skins the elves that were making breakfast gave her as well as the thick 'cracker' that she remembered Glorfindel giving her on their first meeting. It turned out it was lembas and she had smacked herself for not having realized it right away. But still, she could eat a whole one when the elves were full after a bite, and so the elves let her stuff her pack full of lembas before wishing her a safe journey and then she walked out of Rivendell.</p><p>Checking the map Erestor had given her, Penny then glanced up at the position of the rising sun before putting it firmly on her right side and then she was striding north with a purpose... The Ettenmoors would not come to her, after all!</p><p> </p><p>- - - </p><p> </p><p>Four days after Penny walked out of Rivendell, Glorfindel and the twins returned from their patrol. After tending to his Asfaloth, Glorfindel immediately raced to his dwelf's room and, upon finding the door unlocked, he barged right in. "Penny! You must make some fajitas for the twins..." He stopped at the sight of the empty room before laughing at himself. Of course, she was probably with Erestor this time of day!</p><p>Practically skipping, Glorfindel moved down the corridors toward the library. But the room was empty. Perhaps she went to Ahyarmen for their session early? He frowned as he moved toward the healing wing. But no, Ahyarmen was busy healing some sick children from one of the settlements west of the valley. Without disturbing the healer, he went to search the places Penny could usually be found. She was not in the garden. She was not in the kitchen. Nor the dining hall. She was not in the music room where she would sometimes sit and listen with a wistful expression. Glorfindel even cautiously peered over the edge of the cliff, but there was no sign of a dwelf indulging in 'skinny dipping' either!</p><p>Then he could have smacked himself. Of course! She was probably in the washroom and he had just missed her! He ran back to their shared washroom, but it was as empty as her room continued to be. Feeling something like panic building within him, Glorfindel reached out for that special ability that helped set him apart since his rebirth. He reached, searching for the familiar, strangely steady, swirl of emotion that coiled like a sleepy tornado when she was not riled... And felt nothing!</p><p>Racing through the corridors, Glorfindel slammed open the door to Elrond's office startling the occupants. "Where is she?!" He demanded.</p><p>"Oh sweet stars..." Elrond breathed. "Pardon me, Arathorn." He nodded politely to the human seated before his desk as he stood and moved around to guide Glorfindel out of the office. "I thought she had mentioned this to you, Glorfindel... She has been slowly making plans for weeks to take a trip out of the valley. I thought that was why you gave her the mark of your House, so that others would know she is under your protection should they meet her while she is gone."</p><p>"She has not had any weapons training, Elrond! How could anyone think this is a good idea!" Glorfindel shouted.</p><p>"My friend, please. I have had visions of her here, in Rivendell. She will not be killed on this trip. But it was something she needed to do." Elrond attempted to calm the golden slayer down.</p><p>"Not killed is not the same as being safe!" Glorfindel turned a furious look to Elrond and the younger lord took an instinctive step back as the pale golden eyes flashed with the fury of the Balrog Slayer. "Where has she gone?!"</p><p>Knowing there was no point trying to hide what he knew, and feeling just a hint of fear at rousing that side of Glorfindel, Elrond immediately replied. "She was seen heading north out of the valley four mornings ago."</p><p>"Four!" Glorfindel cried before turning and running back toward the stable. He was joined by the twins who had come to investigate the raised voices.</p><p>As Elrond returned to his office, Arathorn gave a low whistle. "Seeing that particular ellon angry is something I hope to never rouse. Even in here I wanted to hide."</p><p>Elrond agreed. "We are lucky he is more concerned for his friend than angry. I feel no pity for anything he does to something that puts her in harm's way."</p><p>"The dwarf lass he gave the courting gift to?" Arathorn wondered. "Seemed a bit tall for a dwarf."</p><p>"We believe she is half-elven." Elrond said as he seated himself. "As for the other... This morning I would have said it was merely a mark that she was to be considered a member of his House. Now..." Elrond made a helpless gesture. "But we were discussing the possibility of an orc camp moving up from the south?"</p><p>The gossip was easily set aside as they went back to discussing more serious matters.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>There was something peaceful about walking with only Zephyr to accompany her, Penny thought. Before she had virtually nothing, now she was more prepared as she trekked. With her feet comfortably protected and a supply of water and food she was feeling more relaxed than she had. Of course that did not stop her from screaming her head off once she felt she was far enough away from Rivendell. The constant activity there was driving her insane!</p><p>Back in the awake Penny only had regular contact with her mother and younger brother. The rest of her time was spent on her computer playing games, reading fanfiction, chatting with a few friends that lived far away from her, and writing her own stories. The constant daily contact with multiple people, while at first a comfort after the enforced isolation of her arrival, had been fraying her nerves something awful. Now she was humming as she walked. Something she never thought she would ever do!</p><p>Penny checked her map daily, trying to determine how far she had walked. But she had never been the best judge of distances. Not to mention she had not figured out the conversion yet for the differences in distances between those used on the map and those she was used to using. What the hell was a lar to a mile? It was something she had never researched before, so she was not certain of how far she had come or how far she had to go. All she knew was that she was still going mostly north, with a bit of west thrown in for good measure, and that she had not yet reached the river that she would have to find a place to cross before she would come close to reaching the Ettenmoors. She was not even sure how far she was making it in a day. But she tried.</p><p>"Let's see." She told Zephyr in English, the familiarity from those first days strangely comforting her. "Back when I could still move easily... Crap, I was only fourteen at the time! Anyway, I could walk a mile in twenty minutes. At least that's what I did in physical education class when we had to do a mile... Hmm. I walked to and from school then as well. And I lived two miles from the school. It took me about forty-five minutes. I remember because I would get home in time to go to the bathroom, get a snack, and sit down to start my homework just as Star Trek: The Next Generation started playing."</p><p>She had been walking far longer than forty-five minutes at a time.</p><p>She felt a nudge from Zephyr and automatically reached for her water skin, taking a drink. Apparently the breeze had remembered what she had told it during their first week together about not feeling thirst and so it took it upon itself to remind her to drink.</p><p>"I read that dwarves have amazing endurance, and I guess if I'm part dwarf I must have gotten it as well. There's no way I would have been able to walk this long day after day even when I was a teenager." She considered her mental math. "Assuming our clocks run at the same time and there are twenty-four hours in a day, this time of year there are perhaps thirteen hours of daylight. Now if I walked forty-five minutes out of every hour at two miles per forty-five minutes, that's twenty-six miles a day..." She frowned. "I don't think I've been walking that fast though. I remember I was always in a rush to get home. Now I'm more ambling along. Not to mention I stop with plenty of time for sunset to find a place to sleep."</p><p>Looking around, Penny shaded her eyes as she checked the position of the sun. "So perhaps thirteen to twenty miles a day, I would guess." She frowned, pulling the map from her pocket again. "We should reach the river soon." Just then she crested a rise and saw trees and the sparkle of sun on water in the distance. "Oh! Look! I was right!"</p><p>There was nothing to it but to pause her walking for a little happy dance.</p><p>Penny's happy dance was quickly interrupted by Zephyr's sudden frantic shoving.</p><p>"What? What is it?"</p><p>The breeze twirled urgently, trying to get her to move.</p><p>Moving in the direction the breeze pushed, Penny still looked around. She whispered, "What's there?" Her ears twitched and the wind conveniently shifted, bringing the sound of hoof beats to her ears. Orcs did not ride horses, did they? But she could not say for certain and Zephyr seemed too alarmed for it to be anything else and so she turned, racing with the wind to find a place to hide. Thankfully, it did not take long and she found a crevice in an overhang mostly hidden by bushes that was just big enough for her to squeeze herself into. She covered her mouth, trying to calm her breathing as she waited...</p><p>Despite her efforts to hide, it seemed the riders knew exactly where she was going and the sound of racing horses grew louder and louder! And then they came to a halt right outside of her hiding spot!</p><p>Penny was panicking even as she fumbled with the sheath at her hip, pulling the knife free and taking a firm grip on the handle. Zephyr was not helping her, cowering under her duster with fear.</p><p>The rustling of the bushes was swiftly followed by a hand reaching into her hiding spot and, before Penny could react, the hand gripped hard to the forearm of the hand with which she was holding the knife. The only thing she could do was emit a loud, startled, yelping squeal as she was forcefully yanked out of her hiding spot!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seriously. 90% of this chapter was not planned. And it's a massive chapter compared to what I'm used to. For me my normal chapter lengths are around 2k words. Already this fic has demanded 3k+ words for each chapter... And then this monster that does not want to stop? According to my count this chapter is just barely over 7,300 words and I've got 900 words I cut off of the end of it because it still was not stopping and getting insane enough to hurt my brain. And it is still going. If I waited to actually reach the point I wanted to reach for this chapter it would easily be over 10,000 words. *rubs temples* When I said this story was eating my brain, I was not joking.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. And See...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is how last chapter was intended to end... In case you can't tell from the length of both of the chapters, it would have been insane. Also, it would have been out sooner, but the characters are taking over and they wanted to have an argument that I did not want to write and so it took a while for it to actually get written while we fought.</p>
<p>And, and... Mentions of feelings of worthlessness and depression and all kinds of unhealthy psychological issues.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything happened so fast! One moment Penny was hiding away and the next she was... Being hugged?! The hug did not last long and, the grip never leaving her arm, she found herself being dragged out of the shrubs by...</p>
<p>"Glorfindel?!"</p>
<p>"What were you thinking?!" Glorfindel yelled, furious. "You haven't had training and there are orcs all over the place!"</p>
<p>"I have been perfectly safe, I will have you know!"</p>
<p>Glorfindel whirled on her. "You have been lucky!" He finally let go of her arm, reaching instead to take hold of her under both of her arms. He ignored her startled squeak as he lofted her up onto Asfaloth's back. "We are going home!"</p>
<p>Penny was shocked! She was so used to being fat in the Awake and while she was still chubby here there was a lot more muscle on her bones and muscle was heavier. So she had never expected to be plucked up so easily in her entire life! But then his words registered and even as he was moving to pull himself up onto Asfaloth she twisted and slid down the horse's side. "Oh no I'm not! I am taking a walk and I'm walking that way!" She pointed north with her knife before sliding it back into its sheath.</p>
<p>"While obviously someone had the intelligence to give you a knife, you are just as obviously insane! Only the Ettenmoors are that way!" Glorfindel reached for her again only to get his hands slapped for his efforts. "Do you know what's in the Ettenmoors?!"</p>
<p>Glaring, Penny set her jaw stubbornly before whirling in place and stomping toward the north before she could fully register Glorfindel's stunned look.</p>
<p>"You know..." Glorfindel's voice was full of disbelief. "You know what's there and you want to go anyway?! By yourself! You really are insane... What do you want to see trolls for?"</p>
<p>Penny pinched her lips shut, continuing to head north before Glorfindel darted around in front of her to halt her steps. He obnoxiously moved in front of her when she tried to step around him. "Glorfindel... I'm warning you." She growled.</p>
<p>"No!" Glorfindel remained stubborn until they were both standing still in their face off. "I refuse to allow you to get yourself killed!"</p>
<p>"I won't die." Penny said reasonably. "Elrond has seen me in the future. I asked."</p>
<p>"His visions change! We will have to go ask him again... Together!" Glorfindel reached to guide her back to the horse.</p>
<p>Penny was done with this shit. As soon as Glorfindel raised his arm and stepped into her reach, she acted! He clearly was not expecting her tactics as she ducked down and shoved her left shoulder into his stomach. Wrapping her left arm around the backs of his thighs, she hefted. And just like that she was walking again with Glorfindel dangling over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes!</p>
<p>Behind them, the twins burst into laughter.</p>
<p>As she walked, she complained to Zephyr. "It was just Glorfindel, why were you so terrified?" She was pretty sure that the breeze was sheepish with the way it wiggled along beside her. "No, he's not terrifying in the slightest... You had me scared to death!" She scolded the breeze.</p>
<p>One of the twins fell off of his horse as he laughed harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are we going to the Ettenmoors?" One of the twins asked as they rode their horses in the dwelf's wake.</p>
<p>Penny was still carrying Glorfindel, though he had wisely stopped squirming and trying to get free when she proved she was not above pinching or slapping his bum if he did not behave. His poor brain could not handle what she did not even consider to be unusual.</p>
<p>"If you are that interested in trolls, we could have told you about them." The other twin added.</p>
<p>She idly wondered how long it would take for her to be able to tell them apart, or if she would ever be able to. "I don't want to see trolls." Penny said.</p>
<p>"So why are we going into the troll mountains?" Glorfindel asked cautiously from his position. He glared when one of the twins snickered at his predicament.</p>
<p>"I'm curious." She finally admitted.</p>
<p>"About trolls?"</p>
<p>"No...About how they could... Potentially... Move south."</p>
<p>"They cannot." The twin riding behind her to the left stated.</p>
<p>The right twin added, "They turn to stone in the sunlight."</p>
<p>"They need the large caves and caverns in the mountains to survive." The other concluded.</p>
<p>Penny made a neutral hum sound, but continued to walk. It was not too much longer before they reached the river. "Where's the best place to cross near here?"</p>
<p>"It isn't that deep here." The right said. "The horses could easily ford across."</p>
<p>"And for someone shorter than an elf and on foot?"</p>
<p>"Swim?" The left suggested. "It isn't fast at this part."</p>
<p>"Stop encouraging her!" Glorfindel snarled only to yelp as a solid smack was delivered to his backside. He shifted uncomfortably. "My stomach is starting to hurt."</p>
<p>"Fine." Penny bent forward, shifting the elf's weight so he could stand on his own two feet again. When she stood upright, she moved around the elf to peer at the river and the distances between the banks. If she removed her clothes and stuck them in her pack, she felt she could easily toss it across and then retrieve it once she finished swimming. Zephyr could dry her off and she would have dry clothes waiting for her. Not to mention she could pause on the other side and wash up. She checked the sun to see that there should still be time to cross, clean up, refill her water skins, and then find a place to settle down for the night.</p>
<p>Glorfindel wobbled for a moment as the blood flow to his head shifted back to normal and left him feeling momentarily lightheaded. Elladan's sudden, surprised shout caused his head to whip toward the older of the twins.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?!"</p>
<p>Spinning in place, Glorfindel saw Penny's pack on the ground, her cloak and duster rolled up and added to it before he caught her as she finished peeling off her vest and begin to roll it up as well. "What are you doing?!" He echoed Elladan, grabbing the vest out of Penny's hands and giving it a shake before stuffing it back over her head.</p>
<p>Sputtering, Penny moved away from Glorfindel. "I don't want wet clothes!"</p>
<p>"You mean you're actually goi-... Of course you're going to!" Glorfindel was certain his golden hair was going to turn silver at this rate! He took a deep breath. Realistically he knew he had no right to kidnap her and take her back to Rivendell, but that was what his instincts were telling him to do. Finally he gritted his teeth and said, "If you insist on going to the Ettenmoors, I'm not letting you go alone. We will ride Asfaloth together, I will take you to see the mountains, and then we will return to Rivendell!"</p>
<p>Penny narrowed her eyes, "Oh we will, will we?"</p>
<p>Glorfindel failed to notice the dangerous tone she had used as he turned toward his horse. "Asfaloth, come!"</p>
<p>It wasn't until he felt the surge in emotion followed by a thud and a splash that Glorfindel realized his error. He whirled around yet again to find Penny's pack had already been tossed across the river and the insane woman had jumped into the river and was slowly and steadily swimming her way across, allowing the current to push her downstream even as she moved across. Swearing in Westron, Glorfindel leapt onto Asfaloth's back and urged the horse into the water.</p>
<p>The twins, who had been silently snickering at Glorfindel for what felt like hours, burst out laughing once more before urging their horses into the water as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are the most stubborn person I have ever met!" Glorfindel ranted. His back was to Penny again, but this time it was so she could have privacy while cleaning up and changing into the spare dry clothes she had packed. Her wet things were hanging on various branches while Zephyr worked on drying them. He was glad she had the sense to pack dry clothes, at least.</p>
<p>"Well apparently I'm a dwarf. I figured I'd start practicing being stubborn." Penny's tone was almost serene compared to when they were on the other side of the river. She had gotten her way after all.</p>
<p>The twins, having seen Glorfindel's death glare when they had curiously watched the dwelf start to peel off her wet clothing, had wisely chosen to go see if there was a deer or something they could roast for dinner.</p>
<p>"Did you even bring any food?"</p>
<p>"What kind of question is that? Of course I brought food! I'm not stupid."</p>
<p>"I find that hard to believe!" Glorfindel snarled.</p>
<p>Abruptly the wind ripped through the area, nearly stealing some of the wet clothes as the branches whipped and the leaves rustled... And then the air went still and Penny spoke from right behind the elf. It was clear from her tone that she was forcing herself to be reasonable. "Why are you really upset?"</p>
<p>"You weren't there!" The ancient ellon yelled as he spun around to face the young dwelf. "I wanted you to spend time with the twins, to show them your food, and you weren't there when I looked! I looked everywhere!"</p>
<p>Penny's expression instantly shifted to something dark. "Is that what you see me as? Someone to sit around and wait for you until you want to show me off? Someone to be your servant and cook for you and your friends?!" She felt something cold coil in her chest and her eyes widened. "Is that why Elrond put me in a room attached to yours... Why you put a fucking collar on me! Does everyone think I'm your property just because you found me; that you own me? Am I your slave?!"</p>
<p>Glorfindel blanched, his expression growing more and more horrified at each question the young woman asked. He could not even begin to fathom the thought process that led her down to that horrible conclusion! As her suggestions became more and more despicable, he felt as if the world were pressing in on him. When he finally managed to speak, his answer was immediate. "No!" He recoiled from the mere thoughts she had placed in his head. "Absolutely not! No one in all of Rivendell has ever seen you that way. Why would you think that? Has anyone treated you that way?!" His expression shifted toward something dangerous. "Has anyone made you feel that way?"</p>
<p>"You did!" Penny shouted, fists clenched at her sides as she stepped closer and tilted her head up to meet his dangerous look with one of fury. "You always drag me off, always to the kitchens, demanding I make you food... Even waking me from sleep to cook for you! And then you collar me in front of everyone, as if it's your right. Lady Noen told me that elves don't kidnap people, but the moment I leave to do something I want to do you track me down and try to take me back... If that's not kidnapping then you must think I'm your property to do with as you will!"</p>
<p>Glorfindel grew more pale with each accusation that fell from the young woman's lips. He... had been acting strangely. Ever since her legs had given out on her and he had leapt from Asfaloth's back to pick her up and carry her to Rivendell that first time. The more he thought about it, the more he felt the weight of her words press in on him. The way his behavior must have seemed! How could she know that he felt her emotions, more strongly than anyone he could remember, and that he had to distract her before the tornado of them swept them both away into chaos! And then, well, he kind of had tried to kidnap her not long ago... The more he thought about it, the more unacceptable he saw his own behavior. Glorfindel decided he had to just tell her, to try to make her understand.</p>
<p>Drawing in a ragged breath of too thick air, Glorfindel spoke. "I can feel you." He rasped, looking down into her furious, multi-colored gaze. "Everyone. When they're furious, happy, sad... Lost. That was why I turned then; that first day. I felt you. Panic. I turned to look and saw you waving... I had to approach. I have never felt someone as strongly as I feel what you feel." He maintained eye contact and, though her expression remained unchanged, he could feel her anger easing and he started to breath easier. "And when you are lost and overwhelmed I act! Yes, I track you down and I distract you." He pleaded, trying to make her understand. "So that you don't get lost in your mind. I... I have seen too many friends over the centuries growing lost and fading. I do not wish to see the same happen to you. When you are happy you are so strong and bright and I can feel you from across the valley. How can I not want you to stay safe and bright?"</p>
<p>"So you put a collar on me?!" Penny stomped her left foot down in emphasis, practically snorting smoke out of her nose with anger.</p>
<p>Despite the show, Glorfindel could feel her anger losing the bitter edge that lashed out at his senses. "It is not a collar! It is the symbol of my house. Every elf that you meet, every ranger, and the higher echelons of dwarven society will recognize that symbol. It will protect you! No one would dare to harm you for they would bring my wrath. It is a symbol of my protection!"</p>
<p>"I don't need your protection!" Penny yelled, her hair whipping in the sudden wind that swept up from the river. "Take it off!"</p>
<p>Glorfindel stiffened, his eyes growing cold as he felt a dark energy wrap around his core. "The only way that necklace is coming off is over my dead body." He informed her. When her expression went slack with shock over his words, he continued. "Now, I shall check the perimeter to make certain we are safe to camp here for the night." Without another word, Glorfindel turned and leapt onto Asfaloth's back before riding from the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not far away, hidden by the trees, Elladan popped some raspberries into his mouth. "How long should we give her to cool down before returning?"</p>
<p>Elrohir, casually plucking the feathers from a pheasant, winced when Penny's scream of rage followed the retreating Glorfindel. "At least another twenty minutes."</p>
<p>"Agreed." Elladan nodded. Both of them had experience with their sister's rage. They almost felt sorry for Glorfindel.</p>
<p>A soft snicker came from Elrohir.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How have you been getting any sleep at all while traveling alone?" Elrohir wondered later that night after a dinner of roasted pheasant stuffed with a mix of lembas crumbs, raspberries, and mint. Not that Penny knew which twin it was.</p>
<p>"Easily. I close my eyes and sleep." Penny was lying down on her side on a patch of grass. Her pack was being used as a pillow while her cloak was working as a blanket. "And eventually I open them and wake."</p>
<p>"And you haven't encountered anything? No attacks, no strangers?" Elladan was watching Glorfindel where the older elf was sitting on the edge of the small camp and facing into the darkness.</p>
<p>Penny sounded baffled when she responded, "How would I know? I'm sleeping." She shook her head slightly. "Nothing when I'm awake."</p>
<p>Elladan and Elrohir exchanged frowns. "So you haven't had a watch and you've just... Slept?"</p>
<p>She snorted. "Of course I've had a watch. Zephyr's my watch."</p>
<p>The little ball of energy, or wind, or air, or whatever Zephyr was, was seemingly nestled on top of Penny's hip as if it was a cat and she was its bed.</p>
<p>"He's kept me safe far more than anyone else since I woke up here..." The last bit was grumbled in a louder tone and it didn't take a genius to figure out why when Glorfindel's shoulders stiffened slightly though he remained silent.</p>
<p>Elrohir, however, was curious. "And how would he wake you in an emergency?"</p>
<p>Penny, her eyes having closed, smirked faintly. "Zeph, show them how you wake me up..."</p>
<p>At first nothing happened. Then, before Elrohir could figure out if he had missed something, he sensed the energy streak toward him and then... He couldn't breathe! No... That wasn't right... He could breathe, but it was as if air was being forced up into his nose and mouth so hard and fast that he could not properly draw breath! Before he could begin to panic, the sensation ended and the little ball of air zigged back over to rest on the the dwelf's hip once more.</p>
<p>Gasping the normal air in until he felt calm, Elrohir turned stunned eyes on the sleepy dwelf. "What in Arda was that?!"</p>
<p>Giving a soft giggle, Penny snuggled her unconventional pillow. "That was a wake up call. Best get some sleep. Zephyr likes traveling in the morning."</p>
<p>Murmuring to each other, the twins decided that was as best they could get out of the dwelf. Another look at the stiffly seated Glorfindel told them that first watch was taken and so the both went to their bedrolls. After all, neither of them knew which direction they would be heading come morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whether or not Zephyr was the reason was never discovered, but Penny was up bright and early the next morning. She stumbled off to take care of personal business, refreshed herself at the river, and then packed up her things. By the time the twins were even getting up, she was nibbling on some lembas and making her way out of the camp, her pack once more on her back. The twins scrambled up, grabbing their own things and making certain the fire was smothered before taking off after the dwelf who was already being followed by a grumpy and tired looking Glorfindel and a chipper Asfaloth. The twins gathered their horses along the way, though neither mounted as the others were on foot.</p>
<p>"Why did you not bring a horse?" Elladan yawned.</p>
<p>"Don't know how to ride." Penny replied easily enough as she made her way north. It was the last thing said for a while as they walked.</p>
<p>After sunrise and several hours of meandering, with breaks, the trees finally cleared enough as they neared the foothills of the Ettenmoors for Penny to look up at the mountains. They reminded her of the mountains about an hour north of where she lived in the Awake. Mostly bare at a glance with snow on the peaks almost all year. She could see white caps on the peaks, which she guessed was there all the time though it was getting toward winter. She shivered just looking up at them.</p>
<p>"We've seen the Ettenmoors now..." Glorfindel said, his cool tone loaded with the suggestion that they should return to Rivendell now.</p>
<p>Just hearing his voice caused Penny to stand up straighter before setting a determined look on her face and walking north once more.</p>
<p>The twins exchanged despairing looks.</p>
<p>"Are there mountains where you're from?" Elrohir wondered.</p>
<p>"Yes. I lived in an area that was a mix of desert and mountains. More than a mile above sea level where the air is thin and every night is freezing while the heat of the day can cook without an oven." She was not certain how to explain the variation in temperature degrees for them to understand, having not seen anything even remotely like a thermometer since her dream had started. Learning how to translate measurements was hard and she was still working on that aspect of the language. "The area I was in when I arrived reminded me of home."</p>
<p>Glorfindel frowned. The area her tracks had taken him to was desolate with very few plants, no water, and barely a breath of life to be found... And she called a place like that... Home? Her people must be strange indeed to live in such a barren place.</p>
<p>The twins seemed to agree. "How can you live with so little green?"</p>
<p>Penny shrugged. "It's just something some of us have done all of our lives. We don't really have to think about it. And there is some green. Roots grow deep enough to find water underground, pipes can carry water a long distance."</p>
<p>"A wealthy people then, to pipe water where you wish." Elladan decided.</p>
<p>After a slight hesitation, Penny shrugged again. "Sure, we'll go with that."</p>
<p>Penny stopped paying attention to the elves not long after that. A thrum she had been feeling had gradually grown louder the closer they got to the mountains and she looked up. Tilting her head, she could hear the whispers of many voices. Most of them seeming to urge her to turn around. She frowned, not having realized that she had stopped walking as well. The elves stopped as well until they were all clustered and looking up at the Ettenmoors.</p>
<p>"The trails through here will be difficult and dangerous for the horses." Glorfindel said before turning to make Asfaloth comfortable for the wait.</p>
<p>Pursing his lips, Elladan looked ready to protest before catching Elrohir shaking his head. With a sigh, the twins followed suit with their own horses.</p>
<p>While they worked, Penny started walking again. She was listening to the strange words that she could both understand and not understand as she walked. It did not take the elves long to catch up with her and they continued north into the mountains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several hours later and they had reached a point where they would have to go around the mountains or pick one of three winding paths up into the mountains if they wished to continue going north.</p>
<p>"Which way?" Elrohir asked Penny.</p>
<p>She turned to him, looking startled. "Why ask me?"</p>
<p>Elrohir looked at her as if she were stupid. "You're the dwarf, you're the one that talks to stone."</p>
<p>"Is that what the whisper is?" She had always wondered when reading fanfiction exactly what stone sense would feel like... Apparently it felt like humming, singing, and whispers.</p>
<p>"You're not a very good dwarf, are you?" Elladan pointedly looked at her elfish ears.</p>
<p>Glorfindel glared at Elladan over Penny's head from where he was standing on her other side.</p>
<p>Penny did not get offended though. Instead she looked amused as she agreed, "Not at all." But, since he had asked, and since apparently she cold talk to rock... She asked... Out loud. "Okay mountains... Which way would be the best for a safe look around?"</p>
<p>Elrohir burst out laughing.</p>
<p>Penny tilted her head from side to side, listening. Finally she smiled. "This way!" And then she picked a path and started walking with sure steps.</p>
<p>Startled that it had actually worked, Elrohir choked on his own laughter which caused Elladan to laugh at him.</p>
<p>Sighing, Glorfindel silently followed the dwelf, his shoulders drooping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They ended up camping a mile up the path when they found an overhang that would protect them in case it rained during the night. Not that anyone felt it would rain, but it was nice just in case. What followed as they all settled down to sleep, with no wood for a fire, was a series of questions that mortified all of the elves but left the young dwelf amused. It was becoming a theme. But what were they supposed to do when she ever so seriously asked if elves 'pooped' and then had to explain exactly what 'pooped' was and it was just a weird information exchange on bodily functions that probably left scars on the elves that would take centuries to heal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you do?" Elladan asked the next day as they followed the path higher up the mountain.</p>
<p>Furrowing her brow, Penny considered the question carefully. "Well I pick up one foot, move it forward, set it down... Pick up the other foot..."</p>
<p>Elrohir snickered. "He means what craft do you have? What are you good at?"</p>
<p>Penny looked surprised, turning to take in the twins before letting her gaze flick toward Glorfindel for the first time since their argument. "Nothing." She resolutely turned back to continue along the path. "I have no skill and so I do nothing."</p>
<p>Frowning, Elrohir widened his stride slightly to catch up before matching the shorter dwelf's pace. "Surely you must do something."</p>
<p>Her expression blank, Penny remembered years spent wasted at a computer. Reading. Playing video games. Writing fanfiction. Sure, some legacy. "No. I don't do anything that will be missed."</p>
<p>His frown deepening, Elrohir followed along in silence.</p>
<p>Pausing to look at Glorfindel, Elladan noticed the dark look that had grown on the golden elf's face before he shook himself and they followed along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were high enough that night that it was much, much colder than it had been. As a result, they were all huddled close. Though Penny suspected that the elves were not as cold as they acted and were just huddling to help keep her warm.</p>
<p>"I hate the cold." She hissed, breathing warm air onto her hands. Why had she not requested gloves?! "This was a stupid idea."</p>
<p>"You would not be cold if you had returned to Rivendell..." Glorfindel snidely remarked.</p>
<p>The twins exchanged significant looks.</p>
<p>Wanting to rush off any argument, despite Penny not having responded to Glorfindel at all, Elladan wondered, "So what does one do when one does nothing? I have been wondering all day..."</p>
<p>Penny snorted, muttering the word 'idiot' in English to herself before carefully responding in Sindarin. "I play games. Read. And sometimes I take a story someone else wrote and rewrite it to end the way I want it to end."</p>
<p>Elrohir perked up. "So you are a writer!"</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Penny shook her head. "No. I destroy other people's writing and make it different."</p>
<p>All three elves had confused looks and Penny was not in the mood to try to explain fanfiction to them... She thought to what lore she knew of Middle Earth, but she could not think of anything she could say that would not hurt one of them or be about something that had never ... Wait, there was something she could say! "The story of Isildur has been written, correct?" At their nods, she continued. "I don't like how Isildur's story ended." The elves could not argue with that conclusion, none of them particularly enjoyed the ending. "So there are two books. Both books have Isildur's story in them. But I take one of the books..." She mimed picking up and opening a book. "And tear our the last pages. Then I write new pages to end the story. Isildur throws the ring into Mount Doom, goes home, lives a long time... Arathorn is a king and not a ranger." She mimed closing the book and setting it down before pulling the hood of her cloak over her head.</p>
<p>Because she covered her head, she did not notice the significant looks all three elves had shared. While the concept of changing a story was interesting... Her words brought up a bigger concern. She had not been introduced to Arathorn as far as they knew. And no one should know that he was Isildur's heir or that his line had been hiding as rangers for generations... How did she know such things? They decided to wait until she fell asleep to discuss the matter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It turned out they all fell asleep and when Penny woke up the next morning she was surrounded by elves. Somehow she was using Glorfindel as a pillow while Elladan was curled against her back and Elrohir was somehow sprawled over all three of them. She squirmed before ruthlessly reaching out to pinch anything her fingers could grasp. "Off!" She shouted, making certain to be very loud. "Off! Now!"</p>
<p>Startled, the sleeping elves all jumped into various states of alertness. While they were busy trying to figure out what the problem was, Penny scurried off to the designated bathroom area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It turned out a layer of snow had fallen overnight and so they stepped more carefully that day. Well, Penny stepped more carefully. The stupid elves really could walk on the surface of the snow. She grumbled. "I should have asked for crampons."</p>
<p>"What are 'crampons'?" Glorfindel ventured carefully, repeating the foreign word.</p>
<p>There was a considering hum before Penny finally answered. "Metal blades on a frame that you strap to the bottom of your boots. It makes it a lot easier to walk on ice." She had never used them, but she had seen movies and watched videos of how they were used. Because seriously, blades on the bottom of your feet? That was awesome.</p>
<p>Glorfindel felt something in him ease up when she responded and his shoulders relaxed. He looked at where she was walking ahead of him, noticing her feet did sink into the snow, though not as much as he would have expected for a dwarf or human of her size.</p>
<p>"Could you imagine kicking an orc in the face with knives on your boots?" Elladan laughed.</p>
<p>"We must revisit the idea when we return to Rivendell." Elrohir agreed.</p>
<p>"Boys." Penny murmured, shaking her head even as she grinned at the mental image of certain orcs being smashed in the face with crampons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The view was breathtaking The mountain had whispered true of the safe path up and they found themselves on an overhang that looked far out over the Ettenmoors. They glittered with the late afternoon sun shining on the snowy peaks and, if none of them knew better, they would never have believed the place was infested by trolls.</p>
<p>Once she had finished just taking in the view, Penny shielded her eyes and tried to focus on the distance. She squinted her eyes, seeing if there was anything she could identify as a troll. Or a large slab of rock or something a troll could carry around and use as a primitive umbrella to block the sun. Ultimately it was useless. Her inability to focus correctly at a distance had not been changed and she dearly missed her glasses sometimes. Maybe once they were back in Rivendell she would ask Elrond if anything like glasses existed here in Middle-Earth and how she would acquire a pair.</p>
<p>"Have you seen what you wished to see?" Glorfindel asked from directly behind her. His voice was soft, as if expecting to be yelled at again for showing concern.</p>
<p>"No." She admitted just as softly. "My sight is not good enough."</p>
<p>Glorfindel regarded the young woman's cloaked figure, peering down at the top of her hood. Though he had not wanted to acknowledge it before, he had felt a sense of purpose within her when he had caught up to her on the other side of the river. She had been determined and feeling useful in a way she had never felt within Rivendell. Now though... That feeling was gone and he could not deny the uncomfortable sensation of feeling worthless that he sensed within her now. It was something he had frequently felt from her in Rivendell, one of the reasons he had a tendency to track her down and get her to do other things. It was a horrible sensation. "I will be your-"</p>
<p>Whatever Glorfindel was going to say was cut off as Penny twisted, looking up. She gave a sudden alarmed shout and turned to head back down the path. The elves only had a fraction of a moment to register the action before a sudden cracking sound came from overhead. Startled, all three looked up to see that a large section of ice and snow had broken loose from the mountain and was rapidly sliding down toward them. All three took off after the dwelf...</p>
<p>As fast as they were, they were not fast enough and the wave of white slammed in to all four of them. There was only a moment for pained shouts at the impact before all four were swept clean off of the overhang by the avalanche!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need a new song for next chapter's title. *ponders*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Do You Believe In Magic?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart<br/>How the music can free her, whenever it starts<br/>And it's magic, if the music is groovy<br/>It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie<br/>I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul<br/>But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll</p>
<p>-<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnbfuAcCqpY"> The Lovin' Spoonful, <i>Do You Believe In Magic?</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I've changed the way I do the chapter titles. It'll be a song title and then I'll add a bit of the song to the chapter summary. </p>
<p>Also, I was half asleep when I wrote most of this chapter, barely even holding my head up. And I didn't even bother to read over it before finishing it after waking up. So enjoy the incoherent mess! *giggles*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The breath was knocked from Penny as her world became a freezing blanket of white. She choked, trying to catch her breath and almost instantly managed as Zephyr rushed over to her, plastering against her face and preventing the snow and ice from blocking her airways. She was flipped side to side and head over heels and it was not until she felt her stomach drop that she realized she was falling down! It happened so fast there was no way to tell where she was or where anyone else was and why was she not seeing her life flashing by and how high were they?! How many seconds did she have before terminal velocity kicked in... Wait, she would just wake up when she hit, right?!</p>
<p>"Wake up, wake up, wake up..." Penny chanted to herself in English. "Wake up!"</p>
<p>The snow blew away in the wind as the heavier elves and dwelf fell and without it muffling the sounds Penny could hear their yells. She turned her head, watching as one of the twins had pulled his bow and was trying to fire a roped arrow at anything! But the arrow did not catch and she dared to look down... They were going to die! There was not enough time to break their velocity! She was going to wake up and the elves were going to die with the dream and none of this would have ever been real...</p>
<p>None of them were real... Nothing she had done or felt had been real...</p>
<p>"NO!" Penny screamed a denial as the ground drew closer. She clamped her eyes shut to avoid seeing her own demise, her arms instinctively raising in a futile attempt to protect her head.</p>
<p>And then... Nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Penny had started to run all three of the elves had been confused. It was not until they had heard the ice cracking above them that they had realized the danger and took off after her. For a moment it seemed they would be able to catch up to the slower dwelf. Glorfindel was already bending forward, reaching to pluck her up and carry her faster than her own legs could manage when the wall of ice and snow had hit them all!</p>
<p>It was chaos as they were all shoved forcefully to the side, the snow and ice pushing them off of the overhang with enough force to send them further out horizontally before they dropped like stones. Working quickly, both twins grabbed their bows. Elladan was faster, tying rope to his arrow and firing it... Unfortunately, in his rush, he did not remember to tie off the other end of the rope and the arrow flew off with the rope and out of their reach. As soon as he realized his error he shouted, "Tie it!" to his twin.</p>
<p>Elrohir's slight delay in tying off his rope allowed him to see his brother's panicked error and correct it before he fired... His arrow hit a bit of stone that was too hard and bounced off without catching.</p>
<p>There was no time now. The twins turned their panicked gazes meeting as the ground rushed toward them. Their hands reached out for each other despite the distance between them preventing actual contact.</p>
<p>As he fell, Glorfindel would have wished it could be said that he tried some last minute heroic effort to catch them all, but... The sudden dropping sensation sent his mind back thousands of years. His eyes saw another cliff, his scalp burned with the phantom tearing sensation of his hair being pulled hard enough to drag him down... He remembered the impact. He remembered dying. He screamed.</p>
<p>"NO!" Glorfindel's voice synchronized perfectly with that of the dwelf as they fell.</p>
<p>Abruptly they all felt a ripple sweep over their bodies and then it was as if they were sinking into a vat of something, pressing in on them and suddenly they were buffeted. Their bodies were actually slowing down! Their hair and clothing was still whipping behind them as if they were falling to their doom, but their actual progress toward the ground had reduced in speed! And it continued to decrease until...</p>
<p>They were floating?!</p>
<p>With heights ranging between four feet above the ground to nearly ten feet above the ground, all four of them hovered over the ground! The twins looked wildly around, flopping oddly as they tried to right themselves on the air and scan the surrounding area for the source of the magic holding them aloft.</p>
<p>Elrohir was the lowest and dangerously close to a sharp boulder. He cautiously reached out, grabbing the boulder and pulling himself closer to it. Strangely, pulling himself closer to the ground was difficult as the rush of wind blowing them up fought the effort to move further down... "What in the name of Manwë is going on?!"</p>
<p>Elladan managed to angle his body and slide over the surface of the air wildly. His position was the highest and his attempt to move against the blowing wind caused him to bump into Glorfindel. "Manwë has given us the gift of our lives!" He declared... Right before he noticed Glorfindel's glazed look and realized the elder elf was suffering from a flashback. "Glorfindel! Mellon! You are here with us, alive..."</p>
<p>"Are we alive?" Elrohir wanted to know. There was a slightly hysterical edge to his voice as he turned to look at the fourth member of their little group.</p>
<p>Penny was practically curled in on herself with her arms over her head. The rushing wind had her cloak billowing out around her and the edges of her duster flapping wildly in the strong wind that they were... swimming on?</p>
<p>"Penny!" Elrohir called. "Are you hurt?" He certainly was, his side aching from the impact with the wall of snow and ice. She did not respond and he strained his ears to hear over the rushing wind. He could just barely make out some chant coming from her in her native language. Looking over, he saw that Elladan seemed to be making some headway in getting himself and Glorfindel closer to the ground by making as little of their pointing into the wind as possible. If they went lower by making themselves smaller... Elrohir flattened himself out and was both startled and surprised when it worked and he actually started drifting higher. He carefully angled himself, testing it and found a lumbering way to move closer to the dwelf.</p>
<p>"Glorfindel is lost in memories, Elrohir!" Elladan called.</p>
<p>Humming, Elrohir wobbled as he reached for the dwelf. "What did father say about waking him up?" As he drew closer to Penny, he could sense the energy that was Zephyr hovering near her face. Looking closer, he saw that both her beard and the hair around her face was still despite the wind blowing everything else like crazy and that her eyes were squeezed shut... Apparently her little wind ball was countering the larger mystery wind so she could breathe easier. He was jealous for a moment, because the strong wind was making it rather hard to catch a proper breath. It was almost as difficult as trying to breathe during Zephyr's wake up tactics.</p>
<p>"He said not to strike him because it could make him remember the impact and make things worse."</p>
<p>Elrohir startled, having forgotten he had asked his brother a question. "Try splashing water on his face then." It was interesting how his brother could forget important things when he was panicking... Like tying off the end of a rope... "Penny." He murmured, reaching out to brush his fingers on the dwelf's shoulder when she continued to keep her eyes closed and was repeating words in her language... At least he assumed she was repeating the same thing over and over. Her language tended to flow so smoothly it never seemed to stop until there was silence. "My friend..."</p>
<p>It took a while with the wind blowing so hard, but eventually Elladan managed to splash a few drops of the water from his skin onto Glorfindel's face. When the golden elf twitched, he tilted the skin to pour some into Glorfindel's mouth.</p>
<p>Glorfindel swallowed reflexively, his brows furrowing in confusion. He did not remember drinking anything as he fell to his death... He gulped and the more he drank the more the gap in between the past and present grew until he was pushing the skin away and focusing his eyes on Elladan. He frowned at the strange way the elder twin's hair was blowing upward. "Thank you, Elladan."</p>
<p>Noticing where Glorfindel was looking, Elladan smirked. "Yours isn't much better... Try not to fall again." He turned to look up at Elrohir and Penny. "How is she?!"</p>
<p>"Fall?" Confused, Glorfindel looked around and saw they were... Floating. His mind was having trouble comprehending the situation, but he was close enough to reach down and touch the firm ground despite the blast of air that pushed back against the motion.</p>
<p>"I don't think she can hear me and the wind is too strong for her to feel me. I don't understand her words." Elrohir reported.</p>
<p>"What?!" Glorfindel registered what was going on and whipped around to see both Elrohir and Penny floating a few feet higher up than he and Elladan were. "What happened?!" He tried to move closer to them, but ended up just wobbling and tumbling crazily on a blanket of wind.</p>
<p>"Twist her ear. I'm sure after getting us into this mess with her trip to the Ettenmoors that she deserves it!" Elladan called unkindly.</p>
<p>Elrohir seriously considered the suggestion... It might be the only thing that would work. Finally, before he could talk himself out of it, he reached out and twisted the dwelf's ear!</p>
<p>Penny yelped, jerking away from the sting. Having expected a deadly impact that turned her into a pancake, she was surprised when only a stinging to her ear was what she felt...</p>
<p>Unfortunately that only lasted for a moment because as soon as Penny snapped out of her chanting the wind broke off and all four of them dropped the rest of the way to the ground!</p>
<p>Glorfindel and Elladan, being close to the ground already, barely felt the impact. Both Elrohir and Penny had the air knocked out of them from the impact and they were gasping... Though Elrohir had a harder time since it was obvious to all of them that Zephyr was doing something to help Penny breathe more easily.</p>
<p>To Penny, Zephyr's attention was comforting. It reminded her of the cpap mask and air pressure she was used to wearing when she had gone to sleep in the Awake. As a result, she caught her breath back before Elrohir did. That did not mean she moved. She continued to lay on the ground even as Glorfindel moved to check on her.</p>
<p>Elladan rushed over to help his brother who was still trying to refill his lungs.</p>
<p>"Not... Fair." Elrohir gasped.</p>
<p>Glorfindel brushed the hood of Penny's cloak back, seeing the pinked tip of her ear before he nudged her head to the side. Her eyes were open, kind of. She looked almost drunk. And she had scrapes on the side of her face where Zephyr had not completely shielded it from the impact with the ground. She murmured something that sounded far away thanks to the wind ball on her face, but even then he could not understand the words she used. They were familiar and he was pretty sure she had said them to him when he met her, but he did not know their meaning. "Sindarin." He reminded gently.</p>
<p>"I think..." Penny started, sounding like she was having to focus on finding the right words. "I broke..." She coughed, a speck of red landing on the rock nearest her mouth.</p>
<p>Alarmed, Glorfindel waited.</p>
<p>"My wrist." She held up her left arm slightly and indeed there was a bit of bone sticking through the skin of her wrist. She must have landed badly from the short height. Lifting her head up, she made a face and very uncouthly spat blood onto the ground. "And bit my tongue." She complained.</p>
<p>Elrohir, having regained his breath, laughed. "Okay, that makes it fair now."</p>
<p>Penny looked baffled as Glorfindel helped her get up. He knew her right shoulder was mostly healed, but she had decades of self training still preventing herself from using it for tasks like pushing up off the ground and with her left wrist broken... She needed help. "What? Fair? What's fair?"</p>
<p>"It didn't hurt you nearly as much to have your ear twisted as it should have."</p>
<p>Elladan moved over to Penny and Glorfindel, gently taking her wrist and inspecting the injury. "We should set this as soon as possible."</p>
<p>Penny opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say anything there was a blinding flash of pain and a crunching sensation as Elladan instantly put words to actions. "Fucking asshole!"</p>
<p>That being a new combination, the twins perked up. "What does that one mean?"</p>
<p>Whatever it meant would have to wait as Penny swayed with exhaustion and pain and promptly fainted.</p>
<p>Glorfindel caught her before she could hit the ground again and scooped her into his arms. "I think it is safe to say we can return to Rivendell now."</p>
<p>Startled enough at the change course of events, none of the elves had a chance to wonder further on the mystery wind that had saved their lives. After all, it could only have been a gift from Manwë.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny was mostly unconscious for the three days it took them to return to Rivendell. They probably could have gotten there soon, there had been some magic they had used to cover the distance of four days walk in a single day after all... But the faster pace jostled the injured dwelf too much to be kind. The rest of the time... She merely said she was tired when asked and seemed to be content sleeping in Glorfindel's arms atop Asfaloth.</p>
<p>Assuming she was even aware of which elf was holding her onto the horse, that is.</p>
<p>Zephyr had yet to leave her face and it felt strange any time one of the elves touched it when helping her get some food or water down or wiping her brow as she slept.</p>
<p>Eventually they made it back to Rivendell and Elrond was there to meet them as they handed their horses over to the elves that preferred working in the stables and made their way into the main building.</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"We fell off of a mountain!" Elladan reported a bit more enthusiastically than the information warranted.</p>
<p>At their father's alarmed look, Elrohir added. "I bruised my side!" He pulled up the edge of his tunic to display part of the large bruise he had gotten in the same small fall where Penny had broken her wrist. He seemed chipper over the matter.</p>
<p>Elrond felt his eye twitch slightly. "And Lady Penny?" He took advantage of her sleeping state to properly address her without risking her scolding him for calling her such. From the looks Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir gave him none of them were fooled.</p>
<p>"Some bruises, a broken wrist, a bitten tongue." Glorfindel reported. "Zephyr has been calm, but it has also remained on her face so I'm not certain if her breathing is only normal because of that or if it is forcing her to breathe. She wakes, but only says she is exhausted and quickly goes back to sleep."</p>
<p>They were all making their way toward the healing wing as Glorfindel spoke and so Elrond took the time to inspect the set bone. "Elladan's work?" At Elladan's nod, Elrond gifted his son a pleased smile. "Wonderfully done, I don't think I will need to do more than send some magic into it and give it a proper cleaning and fresh wrappings." Once Glorfindel had laid Penny down on a bed, Elrond collected the items to clean the injured area properly while he worked. "Tell me."</p>
<p>"I don't recall our horses ever moving so swiftly." Elladan started. "We covered the distance from here to the western edge of the Coldfells near the river in less than a day." He sounded bewildered and awed. "That was where we found her... She was... Not happy." Elladan looked uncomfortable and both twins glanced at Glorfindel.</p>
<p>Glorfindel had moved to look out of the room's window and he lowered his head. Taking a deep breath, he admitted, "I behaved badly and tried to force her to return to Rivendell."</p>
<p>Elrohir could not help but snort at the memory of Glorfindel dangling over the dwelf's shoulder. "That is putting it mildly." Before Elrond could inquire, he continued, "Needless to say, we continued to the Ettenmoors."</p>
<p>"She said she just wanted to look," Elladan took over. "She suggested that there might be a way the trolls could travel south and she was curious as to how they would manage it." He frowned.</p>
<p>"Did you see any trolls?" Elrond wondered.</p>
<p>"No. Though the path the mountain led her to had a wonderful view at the top." Elrohir admitted. "It was easy to forget that trolls lived there at all."</p>
<p>"And you fell on the way down?" It seemed the logical conclusion to Elrond.</p>
<p>"Not exactly." Elrohir looked confused, having been admiring the view. "One moment we were looking around from the top of a cliff and then Penny started running toward the path down."</p>
<p>Elladan continued, "We didn't know why at first, but then heard a crack from above. Part of the snow cap had broken free and was falling right toward us."</p>
<p>"It was faster than we were." Elrohir easily picked up the tale. "All four of us were swept right off of the cliff and shot into the air as if from catapults."</p>
<p>"And you landed badly." Elrond concluded. He paused when all three of the elves shook their heads.</p>
<p>"We were going to die, father." Elladan informed. "It was... Strangely peaceful. But then something happened. And we all slowed down."</p>
<p>At their father's astonished look, Elrohir agreed. "Then we stopped, and we were just there. Floating. It felt like a strong wind was pushing us up so that we would not hit the ground. It was... Fun?" He tilted his head, confused at his own conclusion.</p>
<p>Elrond frowned, looking at where the invisible energy was blanketed over Penny's face. "Was it Zephyr?"</p>
<p>"No. I saw him on her face during this. He must have moved there as we fell." With a shake of his head, Elrohir added, "It was not until all of us were aware of the present that the wind cut off and we hit the ground. Penny and I were higher up and landed hard enough to knock the wind out of us and break her wrist. Manwë saved us." He concluded.</p>
<p>Thoughtfully, Elrond strapped a splint to Penny's wrist before setting it gently at her side. "Then I shall thank Manwë most ardently." He glanced at Glorfindel who continued to stare broodingly out of the window. "Come, we should allow her time to rest."</p>
<p>Herding the group out of the healing room, Elrond took one last look at the young woman sleeping on the bed before closing the door. When he turned around the twins had gone but Glorfindel remained. "What troubles you, my friend."</p>
<p>The look Glorfindel turned on to Elrond was one the younger Lord had never before seen on his friend's face and he could not describe it. "She thought we saw her as a slave. That she was my slave... And that's why we were helping her."</p>
<p>Elrond decided that wine was needed for this conversation. A lot of wine. "Let us retire to my quarters for this conversation."</p>
<p>Acquiescing, Glorfindel walked beside Elrond out of the healing wing. "It was her." Glorfindel murmured as they walked. "I felt it. I don't think she even knew she was doing it. It was not until Elrohir got her attention that it stopped and we all fell."</p>
<p>Humming thoughtfully, Elrond considered this information. "You said she felt like Manwë when she had first arrived. He must have sent her to us for some reason." He saw a flash of a vision. Something dark flying over Rivendell and the sound of screams. Shaking the brief vision aside, Elrond said, "We shall have to help her learn to use her gift. Now... Tell me what happened." With that, the Lord of Imladris closed the door to have a private conversation with his friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No, we will not see Elrond and Glorfindel's conversation. If you're interested, it's just Glorfindel being confused and trying to understand how things went wrong. If you can't figure it out, he's a multiple-thousand years old elf that was born in the years of the trees... Which was before the -sun- was created and first rose. Sure he died, but he was returned to life by Manwë. And on top of that I made him a strong Empath when he was brought back to life. Naturally someone as old as that with only the experiences of Middle-Earth to his knowledge is going to be thrown for a loop when dealing with a whirlwind of emotion that has powers gifted by Manwë as well so they share that connection but in every other way she might as well be an alien. Hmm... Aliens in Middle-Earth... *makes a note for possible future fic usage*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Scarborough Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Are you going to Scarborough Fair?<br/>Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme</p>
<p>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BakWVXHSug">Simon &amp; Garfunkel, <i>Scarborough Fair</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took days longer than I wanted it to take. Penny did not want to talk to Elrond though. Had to force her to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elrond was there personally when Penny finally awoke. Before she even finished opening her eyes he was speaking. "You are in the healing wing in Rivendell. You and the others fell off of the mountain five days ago. You have been sleeping for two days. You broke your left wrist, so be careful."</p>
<p>Blinking at the ceiling for a few minutes, Penny reached up and brushed at the tickling sensation under her nose before finally looking around herself. She recognized the room from when she first arrived in Rivendell. Elrond was seated comfortably on a chair near the bed. She frowned. "It's not fun unless you try to confuse people first. You're supposed to tell me that I've been sleeping for fifty years and all of the amazing inventions that I missed out on like flying carriages and swords made of light." Her voice was slightly raspy from sleep and before she had finished speaking Elrond kindly assisted her into a seated position and handed her a glass of water.</p>
<p>Quirking a brow at how easily the little ball of air energy was brushed from Penny's face and rolled into her lap, Elrond considered her words for a moment as she took a drink of water and he retook his seat. "Indeed." He finally agreed slowly. After a bit of silence, he decided to speak. "I would like to offer my apologies to you."</p>
<p>"'Kay." Penny said, yawning. "'Pology accepted."</p>
<p>Elrond turned a fondly exasperated look to the young woman. "Most people would wait to hear what the apology is for before accepting."</p>
<p>Penny made a face, having an idea of where this conversation was going to go and really not wanting to have it. She sighed. "If you insist..."</p>
<p>"Thank you for the opportunity." The elven lord dipped his head solemnly. "First I would like to apologize for any and all confusion you have about your position here and to clarify your position as well." He noted the way she twisted her fingers into the blanket. "You are not a slave. You are not a servant. What you are is a stranger who has been hurt and lost in our world. Imladris is, always has been, and always will be a place of healing and rest. We ask nothing of those who visit or even those who live here. There are many elves here who spend their days in quiet solitude reflecting. The elves that cook and clean are not servants. They cook and clean because that is what they enjoy doing. If there is a day they do not wish to do those tasks then they do not do them. It is as simple as that."</p>
<p>Penny absently fiddled with the pendant around her neck as she listened.</p>
<p>"No one expects you to do anything except heal and learn." Elrond assured her. "We do not know how long you will be in our world and we would see you able to do whatever you wish to do should you decide to leave Imladris. Until you do decide to leave, I would be pleased if you would consider Imladris your home."</p>
<p>Startled, Penny looked into Elrond's eyes.</p>
<p>Nodding, the elf lord continued. "I know this world is strange to you, but it has been our pleasure to learn what you will share with us. Though from what I hear, you are holding yourself back."</p>
<p>"Being polite when you're a guest is the proper thing to do..." Penny murmured.</p>
<p>"You need not consider yourself a guest. Should you live out the rest of your days in our world you are always welcome to call Imladris home. I want you to feel free to behave as if you were at home, please." Elrond smiled even as he saw tears start to well in the young woman's eyes. "Which brings me to my next apology... I placed you in the room next to Glorfindel's because he was the first one you met here and I felt that the familiarity would be good for you. There is also the matter of his gift to feel the emotions of others. I had hoped he would use his gift to aid you in adjusting to living here. If I had thought for one moment that you would feel as if you were a slave I never would have done this. So I apologize for this misunderstanding and I will have Idhrenwë, my housing administrator, bring a map of the buildings within the valley and show you which rooms are available. I wish for you to be comfortable in your home."</p>
<p>"Oh!" There was no hiding Penny's surprise at this. "I didn't... There wasn't... There's no need to go to the trouble..."</p>
<p>"I assure you it is no trouble at all." Seeing the dwelf's obvious discomfort, Elrond considered. "How about you meet with Idhrenwë this afternoon and he can show you the various rooms available. You don't have to decide today. The room you are in at the moment, here in the healing wing, is not currently needed. Take some time to decide. If you will be more comfortable in a new room, then I would be more than happy to assure you that you get a new room."</p>
<p>"I... Suppose so." She looked up at him, meeting Elrond's eyes with an earnest look. "I want you to know, no one else ever made me feel like a servant or a slave or anything... It was just... When he grabbed me and tried to bring me back... I thought..." She scratched at the back of her neck, her fingers brushing against the chain still locked around her neck. Frowning, Penny realized she was still clutching the pendant and she held it up. "What about this?!"</p>
<p>Elrond pursed his lips as he regarded the pale golden ornament. "Yes, that. I spoke with Glorfindel when all of you returned from the mountain. I'm afraid he refuses to remove it. He assured me it is not a token of ownership and I am inclined to believe him. The House of the Golden Flower is known among all the elves of Arda. Every ranger in Middle-Earth is familiar with the symbol and it is in the records of all the kingdoms of men, elves, and dwarves. I believe there might even be a record of it within the keep of the Thain of the Shire. By giving you that symbol, Glorfindel is offering you the protection of his house. Though I believe Glorfindel himself is the only member of the House that remains he still wields a large amount of wealth and power. If you decide to leave Imladris and are ever in need or trouble you can show that symbol to any steward in any kingdom and you will be provided for. It is Glorfindel's way of protecting you, no matter where you decide to go."</p>
<p>Now that she was not angry and yelling at Glorfindel, Penny paid better attention to what the meaning of the necklace was. It was sweet, in a way. She pulled it as far as the chain would allow to get a look at the pendant. It was shaped rather like a military dog tag, though slightly smaller. The top half of the pendant had a sun star shaped with eight points. The bottom half had several celandine blossoms. The Golden Flowers. She could not tell if it was etched or engraved. The chain itself was a sturdy rope style and both chain and pendant were a pretty pale gold. With no way to remove it and, because of Glorfindel's refusal to tell her the password, there was not a lot she could do about it so she let the pendant drop back to rest at the top of her sternum. She sighed.</p>
<p>"What if I don't want his protection?"</p>
<p>"Then you will have to speak to Glorfindel. If I knew the password to the necklace, I would gladly remove it for you." Elrond was not entirely happy with the situation, especially since he could see how someone with no knowledge of their world would interpret a chain around the neck. "I want you to know that slavery is not something that is legal within any kingdom in Middle-Earth. I cannot speak for all of Arda, but no one has the right to enslave you against your will."</p>
<p>Penny gave Elrond a wry smile. "I like that. It neatly excludes those who volunteer for some form of slavery."</p>
<p>Elrond tipped his head, acknowledging her words. "I can only speak the truth as I know it. And that brings me to the third apology... The truth as I know it."</p>
<p>Tensing, Penny looked rather confused. She had not realized there would be anything they had not already discussed.</p>
<p>"Do you know how you survived falling off of the mountain?"</p>
<p>Penny frowned, tilting her head and looking up at the ceiling as she tried to remember what happened. "No... We were falling. The air was rushing into my face and Zephyr pressed against it to make it easier to breathe." She narrowed her eyes in thought. "I remember the twins firing arrows, seeing the ground getting closer, then one of the twins was twisting my ear and pain..." She looked at Elrond. "The twins saved us, right?"</p>
<p>Elrond shook his head slowly.</p>
<p>"Zephyr?" She wondered, looking down at the energy she could feel rolling around her legs on the bed.</p>
<p>"When you first arrived and we could not communicate we tried to identify your origins. I consulted with Glorfindel." He paused. "What has Glorfindel told you of his past?"</p>
<p>Penny shook her head. "Nothing."</p>
<p>Giving the young woman a knowing look, Elrond then asked. "What do you know of Glorfindel's past?"</p>
<p>Tilting her head back, Penny stared at the ceiling for a while before she spoke. "He was born before the sun. Lived in Gondolin. He didn't kill his kin. He died slaying a Balrog. Manwë brought him back. He's lived here for a while. And he's a great big pain in my backside."</p>
<p>The last comment surprised a rather inelegant sound of mirth from Elrond and Penny stared at him in shock before dissolving into giggles.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Elrond gave a slight shake of his head. "When Manwë returned Glorfindel to us, he returned him as more than he was. He is the most powerful elf in all of Arda and only the Istari are more powerful. I have told you before that the power of Manwë was felt in your Zephyr. I have done some research onto it and I believe he is an air elemental gifted to you by Manwë himself. From his behavior, I believe Zephyr has chosen you in his own right." Elrond only used the masculine pronouns for the elemental because that was how Penny referred to the being. "He is, in all regards, your familiar."</p>
<p>Looking down at where the little elemental was currently amusing itself rolling back and forth on the blanket draped over her legs, Penny smiled softly. She reached out and brushed over it as it rolled, the elemental shivering in a giggling sensation at the brief contact before she pulled her hand back.</p>
<p>"What I did not tell you," Elrond continued, "was that Glorfindel also sensed the touch of Manwë upon you yourself."</p>
<p>"Was Manwë the one that brought me here?" She instantly wondered.</p>
<p>"Quite possibly, yes." The elf lord admitted. "But we also sense the touch of other Valar upon you, but with no direct contact with them as Glorfindel had with Manwë we are uncertain as to who assisted him and we are uncertain as to why. But the point I was trying to make is that it was you that stopped all of you from dying up in the Ettenmoors."</p>
<p>Penny turned wide eyes to Elrond. "How?"</p>
<p>"From the time you arrived there have been moments where you have done similar things. I do not believe you ever even noticed. When I first lifted your arm before starting to heal your shoulder I felt a gust of wind strong enough to make me stumble back a step. That is only one example. The twins tell me that when you argued with Glorfindel the wind changed as your mood and tone changed. And when you fell, you floated on a great stream of air. It slowed you to a stop and it was not until Elrohir twisted your ear and distracted you that you all fell the last few feet. Glorfindel said that Manwë's power radiated from you more strongly than he had ever felt. It is my belief that you were brought here to be a conduit for Manwë's power. Though I know not the reason, you yourself gave me the idea of why."</p>
<p>Stunned, Penny's disbelieving look was indescribable. "Why?" She softly asked.</p>
<p>"As you told the twins, you rewrite stories... You were brought here to change some story that has not yet been printed." Elrond tilted his head, only the rise and fall of Penny's chest telling him she was breathing after how still that comment made her freeze. He was pleased she was breathing though, Zephyr had not moved from her face until she had brushed him away and it had been a concern over the last two days that something might have been wrong. But something about the way she stilled... "Or has it?"</p>
<p>So quietly she was not even aware she was speaking, Penny made a revelation. "Middle-Earth is a book. A story... Written long ago by someone that could see and hear... But the ending never settled well with me." She shook her head. "So this just fits then." She gave a nod to herself. Yup, magic powers so the dwelf can change the story. Just the perfect dream. Now she kind of hoped she did not wake up just yet. She wanted to change the story before returning to the awake.</p>
<p>"With you able to use Manwë's power, it would be wise to practice." The words had Penny's attention once more riveted on Elrond. "We will help you to the best of our ability as you learn to use your gift. You slept for two days after stopping the fall. I have confidence that, with practice, you will be able to use the gift more easily and be able to endure such a drain on your energy."</p>
<p>Surprised and thrilled, Penny smiled. "Thank you, Elrond. For your generous offers and kind words."</p>
<p>Nodding graciously, Elrond stood. "I will have Idhrenwë gather the materials and meet with you after lunch. Be careful of your wrist, please. It will take ten or so days to heal completely. I would recommend bathing in the lady's communal bathing room in the interim so that they may assist you as needed." He looked amused at the way she wrinkled her nose at the comment, though she did not refuse the suggestion. Making his way to the door, Elrond paused just before exiting. He turned to look at the young woman who was thoroughly lost in her thoughts once more. "One question..." When she gave him a bit of her attention, he asked, "You said something several times and I wondered what it meant." Elrond said a bit of English. It was something Penny had mumbled several times when nearly waking over the last few days and Elrohir said she had been chanting it before he pinched her ear.</p>
<p>Distracted as she was, Penny only said, "Wake up." And so she missed the way Elrond looked slightly pained before he made his farewell and departed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Idhrenwë was, like eighty percent of the population of Rivendell, a stunningly attractive elf with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He was rather thin and had a fussy air about him that made Penny nearly itch wanting to ruffle his locks and tell him dirty stories to see if he would blush. Somehow, she refrained. Though it was really hard when he sniffed disapprovingly at the tank-vest and shorts attire she had changed into after the bath she had had before lunch. Prissy elf.</p>
<p>"With elves regularly making trips to the Grey Havens more rooms within Imladris are becoming available." Idhrenwë stated as he walked just ahead of Penny toward one of the residential buildings near the main house. "It will still take quite a few years before the valley is anywhere near deserted, but there are quite a few rooms and suites to choose from. Within this building alone there are three available rooms."</p>
<p>"Why are the elves leaving?" Penny wondered.</p>
<p>"The time of the elves is nearing its end." Idhrenwë stated matter of factly as he regarded his scrolls. "The Valar are calling the eldar back to Valinor and so we gladly return home."</p>
<p>"What if someone does not wish to go?" She barely glanced at the first room Idhrenwë showed her before moving on.</p>
<p>"Then the Valar will not call them until they are ready." He gave Penny's ears and beard a brief, disparaging glance. "If you truly have the blood of the eldar within you the Valar will give you a choice. All half-elven are allowed to choose their own fates."</p>
<p>Penny narrowed her eyes, not liking his superior attitude. "How will I know when I am given the choice?"</p>
<p>"I am a pure elf, I would not begin to know. Perhaps Elrond or his children could aid you." Idhrenwë dismissed the matter. He did not seem as prejudiced against the part-human elves, so it must be everyone's decision that she was part dwarf that made him dislike her.</p>
<p>Idhrenwë spent the rest of the afternoon dragging Penny around to the various rooms available. Only one of them was in the main house where her current room was located. With each room Idhrenwë made some snide remark about how she would be lucky to have a room as good as that for the smaller rooms and the grander suites had him making airy remarks along the lines of how they were too good for the likes of her. By the time they finished the last room she thanked him with as much kindness as she could muster and swiftly walked away. Potential new room or not she did not wish to speak to that particular elf again.</p>
<p>Once she was well out of earshot, Penny muttered under her breath. "I hope you marry an orc."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since the room she was using in the healing wing still was not needed, Penny was taking advantage of her welcome into the household as well as her injuries to be lazy. She had left for books and snacks and spent the next couple of days merely sprawled on the bed and reading. The only one who interrupted her reading was Ahyarmen as he insisted on their therapy sessions when he had time away from other patients. Just that morning he had given her good news.</p>
<p>"I believe Elrond will pronounce your old injuries completely healed after your next session." Ahyarmen had commented as he changed the dressing on her wrist.</p>
<p>"That's great!" Penny had exclaimed, giving Ahyarmen an impromptu hug once he'd finished tying off the bandage.</p>
<p>Needless to say, Ahyarmen continued to remain one of her favorite elves.</p>
<p>But even she could only read so long, especially since books did not allow her to flip to image search, or double check the meaning of words when she hadn't heard them in a while, or translate something difficult... So after lunch that day she wandered around the healing wing. Most of the doors were opened and various humans slept or spoke to their families or healers. A few children were in the beds as well, one with a badly broken leg from being in the wrong place of a cattle stampede, and two sick with autumn colds. Two of the doors were closed for whatever reason but further on, next to her own room, Penny abruptly remembered what she had seen beyond that door.</p>
<p>Opening the door, Penny was once more met with a wall of scents. Dried herbs and other healing aromas. It was like walking into an herbal remedy shop. Which she supposed it was. She left the door open as she looked around. There were shelves and shelves of jars filled with dried ingredients in various forms of whole and powdered, a rack in the back of the room held fresh plants slowly drying, and a large table in the center of the room held some blend in the process of being made. Being careful not to disturb anything, she inspected the various jars slowly, reading the neatly handwritten labels and lost track of time.</p>
<p>"Ah, I was not expecting guests."</p>
<p>At the sudden voice, Penny whirled in place to see yet another elf. Though she wasn't sure she really expected to see anything else here when not peeking at the humans in the healing wing. This one was relatively short for an elf, though still taller than her, and had brown hair. His green eyes sparkled as he regarded the young woman.</p>
<p>"Are you interested in the healing arts?" He inquired, moving over to the table and gesturing for her to join him.</p>
<p>Penny moved to stand to the side, watching. "Kind of, but also not."</p>
<p>"Hand me the granite mortar there." The elf gestured toward a mortar filled with what smelled like lemongrass to Penny's nose and a pestle. "I was much the same." He said, nodding in thanks when she handed the item over. "I wanted to help people but I had not the magic arts such as Lord Elrond possesses and, when it came down to other things, I had not the stomach for the blood and tissues involved."</p>
<p>Fascinated, Penny watched as he carefully ground the herb to dust before measuring out an amount into another bowl. When he gestured again, she moved another item into his waiting hand without a word.</p>
<p>"But this! Plants have a wealth of medicinal qualities hidden within them. Finding those qualities and using them to aid those in need... Now that, that was something I could do!"</p>
<p>"Mine wasn't so helpful." Penny admitted. "As a kid I had heard stories of witches and the powerful potions they could make with the right mix of ingredients. I dreamed of making potions that could instantly heal someone or turn someone into a frog." She grinned with amusement at the memory. "And as I reached my difficult years I considered things like poisons that I could hide in little vials on my person."</p>
<p>The elf's laugh was musical, his green eyes sparkling as he regarded her. "I dare say most of us have found at least one person they wished to poison at some time or another."</p>
<p>Giggling, Penny nodded her head. "Not even deadly poisons. But something fun that would make them have to race to the privy or risk messing their trousers."</p>
<p>His eyes sparkling, the elf reached out to pat her shoulder. "I think you and I could be very good friends." He declared. "And perhaps get some trick over on Lord Elrond's sons while we are at it."</p>
<p>Penny's massive grin was answer enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several days after Penny became the unofficial apprentice of Salabdúr, the Master Herbalist, she found herself returning to the room she had been using before the trip north. The room she had been using in the healing wing was finally needed and, since she did not wish to speak to Idhrenwë again and Lord Elrond had declared her shoulder and knee fully healed, she was back in her old room. Looking around at her stuff, Penny pulled out her Awake calendar and started marking days. Apparently the day she had fallen from the mountain had been her birthday. She wasn't sure how to feel about it, but it certainly explained the chill in the air. It was getting near Halloween by that calendar.</p>
<p>Looking out of the window, she was reminded of the other reason she did not really want to change rooms. The view was amazing here. She wondered if the falls would freeze in the winter or if they would still flow. There was someone she could ask, but she wasn't ready to speak to him and she could not even remember seeing him since the ride back to Rivendell.</p>
<p>Sighing, Penny returned the calendar to the desk before she left the... before she left her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Penny..."</p>
<p>Penny slowed her walk as a young seeming elleth moved into step beside her down the hall. She turned to the elf, recognizing her from the kitchens though she did not remember the name that went with the face.</p>
<p>Already having been informed that Penny had trouble remembering names, the elleth politely introduced herself. "Gailwen."</p>
<p>"Gailwen." Penny repeated, trying to lock the name to the pale, pretty face with the pale green eyes and pale golden hair. Gailwen was just pale, but not in an unhealthy way.</p>
<p>Smiling, Gailwen laced her arm through Penny's and gently steered the dwelf in a particular direction. "I was hoping you would join me today."</p>
<p>The moment reminded Penny of something she had seen in the movies and had never expected to partake in, some female bonding thing. Apparently Zephyr was of the same mind because he swirled around Penny's ankles for a moment and then fled in the direction of her room... The coward. "And where would I be joining you?" She suspected the baths or the music room, which she had learned was the Hall of Fire from the books.</p>
<p>"Why at the market, of course! The rangers that guard the trade caravans were at breakfast this morning so there will be many things with which to explore." The elleth was nearly giddy.</p>
<p>The... Market. Rivendell had a market?</p>
<p>Penny blinked as she was essentially asked by another young woman to go shopping. "I... Don't have any money."</p>
<p>Gailwen made a dismissive noise. "Should you find anything you like, the traders will add it to Lord Elrond's total for the season. Come! Perhaps they will have some new spices that will do well with some of the food from your home." She picked up her pace, dragging the younger dwelf toward the entrance hall and out of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm at a renaissance faire." Penny murmured as she looked around the market.</p>
<p>The market grounds was a good distance from the main house, though she had walked farther just in parking lots. She figured that was because of the animal pens. There were not many animals at the moment, Gailwen had informed her that the spring markets after birthing season was the best time for those, but there were definitely animals. Not that she was interested in those. What caught Penny's attention were the vendor stalls. Some were filled with weapons while their crafters sharpened the edges. Cloth stalls had stacks of beautiful fabrics and people measuring and cutting lengths of cloth. Jewelry sparkled in the sun that shone from above and caught the eye of everyone nearby.</p>
<p>Penny inhaled deeply and frowned. The only thing missing was the smell of fried foods that she would have considered normal for a fairground. She could see some food trading hands, but it just seemed to be sandwiches and ale.</p>
<p>Everywhere she looked there were elves and humans. She would have expected dwarves and hobbits as well and so looked around to see if she could spot one or the other, but she saw no sign of either race. Turning, Penny took a step forward only to be jerked suddenly in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>"Look!" Gailwen said, dragging the dwelf along by the hold she had maintained. "They remembered the fabric I requested the last time..."</p>
<p>After a brief conversation with the ranger lounging against the table of cloth, Gailwen picked up one of the bolts of fabric and turned to display her prize. It was a pale, cloudy blueish color with silvery white snowflakes in different shapes and sizes covering the material. She wasn't certain, but Penny thought it might have been silk.</p>
<p>"It's pretty." Penny complimented.</p>
<p>"I plan to use it for a new gown for the yule festival." Gailwen said. "Do you think under gown or robe?" She held the material up near her face.</p>
<p>Penny gave her friend a look of disbelief before pointedly looking down at her plain leather vest and shorts before turning an expectant look at the elleth.</p>
<p>Gailwen made a soft tsk sound. "Nonsense. You may prefer to dress for comfort and simplicity, but you are allowed to have opinions."</p>
<p>Huffing, Penny actually considered the matter. "What color would the over gown be if you made it an under gown?"</p>
<p>The elleth narrowed her eyes as she considered. "Silver." She decided.</p>
<p>"Silver belt if you made it a robe?" Penny asked for confirmation and hummed thoughtfully at Gailwen's nod. "Robe. That way it isn't hidden."</p>
<p>"I had not thought of that." Gailwen admitted. She turned back to the bolts of cloth on display. "What would you like for your festival gown?"</p>
<p>Penny rolled her eyes. "I already have two gowns I've never worn. I don't need another."</p>
<p>"Those were not designed with the yule festival in mind," despaired Gailwen.</p>
<p>"They will be fine." Penny tugged Gailwen's arm, indicating she wished to leave the fabric. "Did you need anything else here?" She looked curiously at the ranger who was watching them with amusement.</p>
<p>"Not today. I can always return tomorrow." Gailwen thanked the ranger and allowed the dwelf to pull her along.</p>
<p>"Why are there no hobbits or dwarves here?"</p>
<p>Gailwen paused them to admire the necklaces arranged at another vendor. "We have not seen a hobbit here in decades. It is rare that they venture beyond the Shire. And dwarves do not like us enough to venture into Imladris unless they have no choice, so they sell their wares to the rangers who bring them into the valley."</p>
<p>"That's... Kind of sad." Penny looked around at the market while Gailwen admired the jewelry.</p>
<p>It was fun, but she felt more out of place here than she had in a while. The last time she had been to a renaissance faire had been on her twenty-sixth birthday and she had gone with her mother. Somehow, being at a market that reminded her of a faire... She missed her mother. Before she could get lost in her thoughts, Gailwen drew her attention to something else and so she decided to do the best to enjoy the experience. She could always tell her mother about it when she woke up.</p>
<p>They did, eventually, make it to the spice merchant and find some new things to try in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Gailwen finally let Penny return to the house, Penny was exhausted and her feet were sore. She was almost positive that eighty percent of it was mental because she had walked further going to the Ettenmoors and had not been exhausted or sore. She had never been big on shopping and Gailwen had seemed determined to make certain Penny got something at the market. Of course, Gailwen was not expecting what Penny actually got when she finally relented... Smirking to herself, Penny pulled something from her pocket. Adjusting her hold, she looked down as she gave a little flick and a razor sharp blade slide into view. Rubbing idly at her goatee, Penny folded the razor once more before sliding it back into her pocket.</p>
<p>"I was looking for you."</p>
<p>Stopping, Penny looked up into Erestor's determined expression. "Pardon my absence. Gailwen dragged me to the market."</p>
<p>Sniffing, Erestor gestured Penny to follow him. She did not recognize the room he ultimately led her to before gesturing for her to sit down at a small table on one side of the room.</p>
<p>"I was hoping to find you before you went to the market, but this will help if you decide to go tomorrow." Pulling a small key from his pocket, Erestor unlocked a drawer and pulled a small leather purse from it. He relocked the drawer before seating himself at the other chair at the small table. He opened the purse and emptied the contents onto the table. It was a selection of coins. "These are the common units of currency in this part of Middle-Earth. Copper, silver, and gold pennies. It takes twelve coppers to make one silver." He pushed the coppers to one side. "Twenty silvers is a gold." He added the silver pennies to the coppers before sliding the single gold penny to join them. "Now remind me."</p>
<p>Penny huffed before counting out the coppers. "Twelve coppers in a silver." There were fifteen in the... "This one, is not copper." She flicked one of them across the table to Erestor. "Twenty silvers to a gold." There were ten silver pennies in the pile. And, of course, the single gold.</p>
<p>Erestor frowned, looking at the 'copper' the dwelf had singled out from the others. He inspected it before rolling his eyes. "This is a tin coin the twins made when they were playing a joke on their sister decades ago." He sighed, standing up and dropping the tin coin onto a desk before unlocking and opening the drawer again. He retrieved something from it before once more locking it closed. He set a fresh silver coin down among the rest. "It is Lord Elrond's desire that this purse and the coins there." He indicated the ones he had taught her the value of. "Are yours. The excitement alone that you have given the tailors and seamstresses would easily be worth ten times as much as this, but he felt you would decline were he to offer more at this time. He wanted to make certain that if there was something special you wished to purchase at the market that you would be able to choose it freely." Erestor lofted a brow. "Not to mention that he did promise to make certain you would be able to take care of yourself should you decide to leave Imladris."</p>
<p>It was on the tip of her tongue to decline the coin. She was already taking so much. But... Maybe if she looked at the bit that she did around the House as chores and the coins as a cumulative allowance from her months in residence. And she could always pay him back once she found a certain hoard... Sighing, she scooped the coins up and slid them back into the purse before pocketing it. Standing, she bowed to Erestor. "Please convey my thanks to Lord Elrond."</p>
<p>Looking inordinately pleased with himself, a similar look to the one he had given her before banning her from language lessons until she got new clothes, Erestor nodded politely. "Of course. Feel free to visit any time you need assistance with the language. Or if you just need someone with which to speak." Giving a tilt of his head, Erestor departed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner that night Penny felt exhausted. She trudged up the stairs to the second floor and down the long hallway toward her room. She was tired. Her wrist was aching. And she was very much looking forward to snuggling into her amazingly comfortable bed and sleeping. Not to mention she was positive that, for whatever reason, Zephyr had fled to her room when Gailwen had dragged her off and he had not left it all day. She would have to see if she could discover the reason why once she was rested. Of course, fate was not with her. She was less than ten steps away from opening the door to her room when she heard a voice behind her.</p>
<p>"Penny, we need to talk." The voice was firm, leaving no room for rejection.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you recognize a non-canon elf's name, it's possible I stole it from the Rivendell elves found in Lord of the Rings Online. No, I haven't played that game... Beyond level five. But that's what google searches are for.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. It's Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to begin, isn't it?<br/>I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit<br/>I'm just the same as I was...<br/>Now don't you understand?<br/>I'm never changing who I am...</p><p>This road never looked so lonely.<br/>This house doesn't burn down slowly.<br/>To ashes.<br/>To ashes...</p><p>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sENM2wA_FTg">Imagine Dragons, <i>It's Time</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently Penny doesn't like to have certain conversations so those take longer to write. I don't know where she'd get that from. *snickers*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Penny was less than ten steps away from opening the door to her room when she heard a voice behind her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Penny, we need to talk." The voice was firm, leaving no room for rejection.</i>
</p><p>Tensing slightly, Penny sighed. She let a moment of weariness allow her shoulders to droop before she stood up straight, shoulders back, and turned to face the situation at hand. "How may I help you, Lady Noen?"</p><p>Lady Noen made a thoughtful sound as she approached, raising a brow as she regarded the shorter woman. She circled the young dwelf in an almost predatory fashion. "Our words would best be exchanged in private, I think."</p><p>Taking the hint, the former human turned toward her room and continued. "Would you care to join me for a chat? I'm afraid I do not have a tea set in my quarters or I would offer you some."</p><p>Following the youngster into her room, Lady Noen looked around. If she did not know the young woman had been living there for months she would have thought the room was still unoccupied with how clean and bare it was. "Thank you for the thought, at least." She said as she seated herself at the desk. "Feel free to take a moment to get comfortable."</p><p>"My lady is too kind." Penny murmured before moving toward the washroom door. She looked around, finding Zephyr indeed laying like an elemental pancake on the bed, and flicked her fingers. The breeze made a quick dart under the door before reporting back that it was empty. Heading inside, she quickly moved to the door to Glorfindel's room and locked it before taking several minutes to use the water closet, wash her face and hands. She would take a full bath later. She unlocked Glorfindel's door again before returning to her room and locking that door. Lady Noen was still seated primly at the desk as Penny pulled off her slippers and seated herself on the edge of her bed facing the elder. "About what did my lady wish to speak?"</p><p>Lady Noen scrutinized the young woman's posture, a slight frown of disapproval lingering. But she had told Penny to get comfortable, so she could not fairly say anything. "I first must apologize. I overheard Gailwen speaking to one of her friends about your trip this afternoon. I was not planning on listening in, but it is quite impossible to ignore the gossip at times. Something that was said during that conversation caught my attention and I felt I must speak to you about the matter."</p><p>Penny twisted her lips to the side, scrunching her face up before shrugging and relaxing her expression. "Hopefully the gossip wasn't too bad."</p><p>"Not at all." Lady Noen stated. "It was merely something that stood out. According to Gailwen several of the vendors at the market expressed interest in dallying with you, but you merely ignored them."</p><p>There was no way to misinterpret the confusion on the dwelf's face at that. "Flirting? I don't remember anyone flirting with me."</p><p>The elder woman hummed thoughtfully. "Gailwen assured us that they definitely showed interest in you of a carnal nature. She said it was all she could do to not squeak and drag you away on more than one occasion. In light of this information, I find I must ask... Are you an adult by the standards of your people?"</p><p>Brow furrowed in continued confusion, Penny nodded. "For over twenty years now."</p><p>"At what age are your people considered adults?"</p><p>Penny smirked, looking more amused now. "If you're curious as to how old I am, I believe I am now forty two. I'm not sure how accurate my attempt to keep track of my own calendar versus the Reckoning of Rivendell is, but I believe my birthday was a little over a week ago."</p><p>Lady Noen frowned, trying to get to determine the best way to conduct this conversation. "And when do your people come of age?" She asked again.</p><p>"Biologically or legally?" Penny wondered.</p><p>It was Lady Noen's turn to look confused. "Pardon?"</p><p>"Do you want to know when someone's body decides it is old enough to have children or do you want to know when the law decides you are old enough to be considered an adult?"</p><p>"Both." Lady Noen decided, curious.</p><p>"The body generally decides it is old enough for girls between ten and fourteen years of age. Boys are usually between twelve and sixteen. Though sometimes it can be earlier or later. The law declares us adults at age eighteen."</p><p>"And, from previous conversations we have had, you were a human before you came here?" The elder woman absolutely remembered the imaginative words the dwelf had used when declaring herself a dwelf for the first time.</p><p>"Of course." Penny tilted her head, still baffled as to where this line of questioning was leading. "Everyone is where I come from." She considered the matter before adding thoughtfully, "Unless I make up a fake story about where I'm from instead of trying to explain I'm from a different world."</p><p>Lady Noen raised a brow. "Indeed." She leaned forward slightly. "Now, I am afraid I must ask you... Have you had physical relations with anyone?"</p><p>"Yes." Penny stated without hesitation. "Multiple people in my early twenties."</p><p>Freezing for a moment, Lady Noen was thrown for a loop with how easily the young woman would admit to such things! The dwelf wasn't even blushing! Lady Noen felt her own cheeks flush at the idea of being so free. She cleared her throat. "Have you since you arrived here?"</p><p>"No." Penny was confused again.</p><p>Lady Noen leaned back in the chair, sighing with relief. "This is good. You must promise me to seriously consider the matter before partaking in any matters of the flesh."</p><p>"Well, I wasn't planning anything... So no problem there."</p><p>"You are still young." Lady Noen waved a hand. "And an adult." She hesitated slightly on that bit. "But it is a matter of the body and that you have been given elf blood since your arrival." Looking into the dwelf's eyes, Lady Noen did her best to impress upon the seriousness of this matter. "Elves were made to bind body and soul to the first person they engage in physical relations with. You would be, for all intents and purposes, married."</p><p>Penny had opened her mouth to speak and then the words Lady Noen had spoke registered. It took a moment for her to process them. "Bound body and soul? How does that work?"</p><p>"Elves possess the ability to traverse with our souls outside of our bodies." Lady Noen explained. "In this manner we can express far more freely than we can physically. We do not touch each others souls when doing this, but we can see and communicate with each other if we are close enough. Some of the strongest among us such as Lady Galadriel, can send their souls across Middle-Earth so powerfully they are almost physically here. But when we are physical with someone in that manner, with our bodies mixing, we cannot control our souls and they do touch. They not only touch, they blend together and it binds us for the rest of our lives."</p><p>Unable to hide the raw fascination at this information, Penny listened with perked ears and wide eyes. "Is it all sexual contact or just penetration?"</p><p>The question and the implications of it flustered Lady Noen and she spread her hands helplessly. She was not knowledgeable enough to field that question. "I do not believe it has ever been tested..."</p><p>Penny hummed, disappointed. "I'm not a full elf though, how do you know I can do this soul travel thing?"</p><p>"All of the half-elven before have been able to. I see no reason why you would not be able to do this." Lady Noen looked thoughtful. "If you would like to test, I can show you how we move with our souls."</p><p>"Is that possible? Is it hard?" Penny was full of questions.</p><p>"If you possess the ability it will be a very simple thing for me to show you how. And the manner with which I show you will also show you how it is done so you will be able to manage on your own with very little practice." Lady Noen stood, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed beside Penny. She turned her torso to face the dwelf and held out her hands. "Take my hands."</p><p>Penny had learned from Ahyarmen that elves tended to be very sensitive to others emotions and sometimes thoughts through physical contact. It was why Elrond had held her hands when asking if his sons were going to die. He had wanted to make certain that she was not lying with her response. She had yelled at him for not telling her he was doing that when she found out. So, after only a moment's hesitation, Penny reached out and placed her hands atop Lady Noen's. Her wider, thicker hands and fingers with the tan she had gotten over the summer made her hands look big and dirty compared to Lady Noen's slender, pale hands.</p><p>Lady Noen curled her fingers lightly around Penny's. "You have never thought of your soul before, so now I need you to look into my eyes and think about the thing you like the most. Think of what makes you feel free and comfortable." She commanded, meeting Penny's gaze when the dwelf followed the command. With that as the only warning, Lady Noen allowed her consciousness to merge with her soul and slip out of her body. For all intents and purposes her body, even with its eyes wide open, was now sleeping. She gazed around the room with her soul sight before focusing on the dwelf's body. She could see the wispy tendrils of Penny's soul from where it was contained within her body and she waited for the edges to solidify as Penny found her free and comfortable space.</p><p>Free and comfortable? Penny wasn't sure she had ever thought of something like that before. When was the last time she felt free? How does one feel free anyway? Her brow furrowed as she helped Lady Noen's gaze. She was focused enough that she actually saw Lady Noen's pupils contract and expand before she went curiously blank. It was definitely a look that said, 'The lights are on, but no one is home.' Comfortable and free... She was dreaming, so everything was comfortable and free, right?</p><p>Penny tried to think of when she had felt the most free and squirmed slightly. The motion reminded her of her plush bed. A bed that was not just slept in. Penny had taken to trying things she had always wanted to in the Awake before going to bed and, before she had broken her wrist, the poor bed had been an impromptu landing platform for improvised attempts at learning gymnastics... Gymnastics. She remembered brief moments where she had felt free during that. She tried to chase the thought to find the source of it before remember... Falling onto the mattress. The moments she was entirely in the air before landing... That reminded her of testing the depth of the pool... The way it felt when it was just her body and the air. How she felt more at home before hitting the water than she had in months... She felt a push her shoulders.</p><p>Abruptly Penny was looking at herself as she looked at Lady Noen. It was the weirdest sensation she had ever felt. "What happened?!" She exclaimed though her body did not move. She whirled in place before freezing at the image of a ghostly version of Lady Noen floating behind her own physical body.</p><p>"Once you relaxed and felt free, I could feel your soul loosen within your body. From there it was simple for me to give you a nudge and push you out." Neither Lady Noen's physical mouth nor her spiritual mouth moved as she 'spoke.' But though she was holding herself as composed as she did in her physical body, Penny could sense things she had not been aware of before. Lady Noen was leaking surprise and a slight hint of fear though the dwelf could tell she was holding those reactions as tightly as she could and even then the surprise and fear was fading.</p><p>"How could you nudge me?" Penny wondered, watching the Spirit Noen.</p><p>"When we are in this form we cannot hide ourselves. And depending on how strong we are is how we can affect the world. Most of us are not even strong enough to form their own bodies. Though some are admittedly too lazy to do so as it does take some practice. I am strong enough to nudge the world around me slightly. So I did like thus." Spirit Noen brought her hands up to her chest and then pushed them forward. There was a ripple that shoved ahead of her a few feet and Penny felt the edge as it pushed against her own... Spirit? "Since you were loosely holding to your physical form it was enough to nudge you loose."</p><p>"And everyone can go into spirit form?" Penny walked, or floated she supposed, around to look at her own face in a way she never saw since she only saw a mirror image.</p><p>"Everyone with elf blood, it seems. There are some very spiritual men who have managed it, usually priests and priestesses within the temples. I was surprised you did not participate fully in the stories and songs in the Hall of Fire, which was another clue to me that perhaps you did not know this."</p><p>Penny turned to face Lady Noen's soul form again. "The Hall of Fire?"</p><p>"Indeed. Everyone that is able is at least halfway into this form when in the Hall of Fire. It allows for more full viewing of the stories and songs."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Lady Noen considered. "I believe showing will be easier." And that's just what she did. She told a tale she remembered from before the sun was born when the elves sang songs to the stars with only the lights of their lanterns. And in this state, her memories of the tales came to the fore and ghostly images of what she was seeing in her memory filled the air around her. It was hauntingly beautiful and sweetly simplistic.</p><p>Penny's jaw would have dropped if she had been in her body. If this was true... The Hall of Fire was like a holographic movie theater! "And I've been missing it this whole time?!" She exclaimed once the story ended. "That was beautiful, by the way..."</p><p>"I thank you." Lady Noen tipped her head. "You had missed it, but now you have it. The tales get told multiple times. And this way you could share some of your story with us. Though I will warn you in advance... If you are enthusiastic enough in your usual use of your native language to be vulgar your memory of those words will convey the meaning of them and you will no longer be able to laugh because no one knows what exactly you mean."</p><p>There were no words Penny could find at the moment before she cautiously asked, "So... This could help someone learn a language? Why didn't Erestor teach me when he taught me Sindarin then?!"</p><p>"Ahh." Lady Noen's soul form gave a slight nodding gesture. "Erestor, for all his gifts, is not an educator nor a librarian by choice. He is just the most qualified remaining for those tasks. We have not had young elves living here in thousands of years. Lord Elrond's daughter being the last one born in Rivendell. I know not if there are younger than her. Several centuries ago our educators were called back to Valinor and our head librarian went as well. Erestor's chief pleasures are brought in learning some of everything and that makes him a wonderful counselor for Lord Elrond. As such, it probably did not even occur to him that it was possible."</p><p>"So... Elves seem to be sitting quietly so often because they're really watching moving pictures in soul form? And if they touched each other like this it would blend their souls and bind them forever?"</p><p>"Not precisely." Lady Noen said. "While we could brush against each other like this," and she reached out, brushing gently against Penny's soul form.</p><p>Penny shivered, recoiling at the contact that made her feel like someone had shoved a frozen fork into her spine. "What the hell was that?!"</p><p>Lady Noen flexed her spirit fingers as she finally learned what Penny meant with the English word 'hell' - flaming pits of lava bubbled, clouds of smoke billowed, and mini-Balrogs did despicable things as the images swirled around the dwelf's spirit form. "Our souls are incompatible." She stated plainly. "It is one of the ways elves determine whom they wish to spend their lives bound to. And while compatible souls could maintain contact, it is not quite that simple to bind. Every soul is unique and wishes to remain its own entity. That is why physical relations are required. The person is physically merging with the other, their souls free in the experience and they naturally merge as the bodies do. After they are bound, well... Married couples usually prefer to keep their relations to the soul. It is cleaner, more private, and does not risk producing offspring." Lady Noen's spirit blushed deeply at the information.</p><p>The young dwelf stared blankly at Lady Noen for some time as she digested this information. "So... If there's a married couple sitting in quiet contemplation... There's a possibility that they're having soul sex? Even out in the open?!"</p><p>"Indeed." Lady Noen admitted. "As I have mentioned, most elves have a very limited range with which they can move away from their bodies. I believe at this time only the Ladies Galadriel and Arwen, as well as Lords Elrond and Glorfindel, can traverse any distance from their bodies. Though I admit I am not fully aware of the abilities of those within Caras Galadhon or Eryn Lasgalen.  So you would have to be physically very close, close enough for them to be aware you were there, to risk seeing it happening. And even then they would be in the soul's natural state which doesn't look like their physical body."</p><p>It did not take Penny long to process that before she asked, "What does a soul look like then?"</p><p>In answer to the question, Lady Noen stopped holding her soul in the shape of her body. It seemed to bleed of color, contracting in on itself until all that was left was a glowing white orb with a shimmery silver sheen. The closest Penny could imagine to compare it to were pictures she had seen of ball lightning floating over the ground.</p><p>"If you see a color on the surface, that means the elf in question is experiencing a strong emotion," informed Lady Noen.</p><p>"Is that what I look like?" Penny sounded surprised, turning to try to look down at herself. But all she succeeded in doing was flipping her soul upside down until she had the sensation that her feet were on the ceiling. Not that she could see any part of her own body. At least any part that wasn't her physical body sitting on the bed.</p><p>"No." The elder female stated. "I cannot quite grasp exactly what your soul looks like, but your soul is large. Larger than most elves, and very colorful. There are many vivid colors swirling together. It is almost spiraling around your core, but the spiral keeps shifting directions and moving. Your soul is very vivid and chaotic. I find it very beautiful." Lady Noen got to see the pinks and pale purples grow dominant at her words. "Only the most powerful elves have such large souls. You must be powerful indeed."</p><p>Penny considered this and compared it to the information Elrond had shared about her apparently being in possession of Manwë's gift. "Can you show me?" She asked, thinking of the way Lady Noen had shown her a memory from the time before the sun.</p><p>"I am afraid not." The Lady admitted. "I cannot quite understand what I am seeing and so I cannot properly show it. And I confess it frightened me at first. Perhaps one of the others will be able to show you."</p><p>"How do I make myself look like myself?"</p><p>"Concentrate on what you look like and put yourself into that shape."</p><p>Humming thoughtfully, Penny thought hard about what she should look like. It took a while, but soon enough she was able to look at her hands... And they were her hands... The chubby things attached to fat arms she remembered from the Awake. Looking down she saw a morbidly fat gut, thick legs that were swollen from poor diet and a lack of exercise thanks to the arthritis.</p><p>Lady Noen had reformed her body as well, looking at the young human form in front of her in fascination. "Is this what you looked like before you arrived here?"</p><p>Not seeming to hear Lady Noen's words, Penny continued to stare at her hands for several minutes before in an abrupt swirl she was once more in her chaotic soul form. Though now the colors were muted and some black had appeared, dimming the core colors.</p><p>"So how would I return to my body?" Penny abruptly wondered.</p><p>Though she could tell it would need discussing at some point, Lady Noen knew it was not the time. "Merely move to overlap your body and picture yourself waking up."</p><p>Penny followed the instructions, her large soul form somehow confining itself into the smaller dwelf body before she was pulling back from Lady Noen and blinking her eyes rapidly from them having been open too long. Despite that, she felt as if she had just woken up from a nap. "And how would I enter the astral plane on my own?"</p><p>Though Lady Noen wasn't certain what the 'astral plane' was, she picked up the jist of the question before sliding back into her own body to respond. "Now that your soul knows it is not locked into your body, you just have to find the thought that makes you feel freest and picture yourself shrugging off your body as if it were a robe." She watched as the dwelf stood, moving over to her desk and fiddling with something in her pocket before putting it away in the desk drawer. "So can you see why I caution you about having physical relations with someone?"</p><p>"You said that only elves and some very spiritual priests and priestesses can take soul forms though. Does that mean that elves can have relations with other races?"</p><p>"No." Lady Noen said. "Just because their souls cannot leave their bodies does not mean that they do not have souls. In those cases the elf's soul will actually slide into the other body with their mate's soul. I have heard that the result for the non-elf of such a joining is extremely pleasurable and very intense. All relations must be considered with care."</p><p>Penny huffed slightly, shaking her head. "I was curious on an academic level mostly, Lady Noen." She admitted. "I have not desired sex or had serious sexual thoughts about anyone in over a decade. I believe the correct name my people have for someone like me is 'Libidoist Graysexual.'" She rolled her eyes. "Basically it means that I don't generally see other people as physical partners. Though I will sometimes have sexual thoughts, and very rarely feel arousal, I prefer to take care of my physical pleasure myself." She was grinning by the time she was done because Lady Noen had turned an interesting shade of pink at this information.</p><p>Lady Noen cleared her throat before standing herself. "Yes, well... I feel better knowing we had the conversation anyway. It was a delightful learning experience for us both." She regarded the young woman once more. "Do keep this information in mind anyway. You never know what the future may bring." She headed toward the door. "Come by the needlework wing soon. I'm not the only one that would enjoy making a new set of clothes or two for you. Good night, dear."</p><p>"Good night, my lady." Penny said, closing the door once Lady Noen had departed. She locked it, looking thoughtfully around the room. She saw Zephyr seemingly asleep on her pillow and decided to join him. It had been a long day after all, despite feeling more rested after her brief out of body experience.</p><p>That night was the first time she dreamed of waking back on Earth in her old home and everything had returned to the way it had been before she had arrived on Arda. She woke up gasping for air, drenched in sweat, and her teeth clenched to hold in a scream as she tried to calm her racing heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope this wasn't too confusing... Wait, I don't really care. This story's stupid... *snickers*</p><p>Do you know there are tons of terms for sexuality these days? And I still don't fit into any 'official' ones. *rolls eyes*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Happiness Is A Warm Gun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When I hold you in my arms (ooh, oh, yeah)<br/>And I feel my finger on your trigger (ooh, oh, yeah)<br/>I know nobody can do me no harm (ooh, oh, yeah)<br/>Because<br/>Happiness is a warm gun, yes it is (bang, bang, shoot, shoot)</p>
<p>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdvnOH060Qg">The Beatles, <i>Happiness Is A Warm Gun</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>WARNING!</b> This chapter added some new tags. It contains blood and animal deaths. If this bothers you when you reach the word 'cow' skip ahead to the next segment marked by the - - -. But really, where do you think meat comes from?</p>
<p>This chapter was a lot longer than I wanted it to be. The characters would not stop talking to me tonight. It was written almost entirely in one sitting! Guh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"One thing the Lady Noen did not tell you about this, what did you call it? Astral plane?" After receiving a nod, Salabdúr continued, "is that when you are there, your thoughts are easier to remember. It is how we have such long and accurate memories. You can spend time there just organizing your mind and you will find you can recall information more quickly and accurately as you become more practiced."</p>
<p>Penny grumbled. "See, this is information that would have been useful months ago! I would have learned so much faster." She was carefully copying one of the older herbology texts into a new book. Salabdúr believed that one would remember better if one did the writing. Her handwriting had improved since she could no longer rely on computers to write, but she was still using charcoal sticks. Her hands really had it in for quills. "Remind me to yell at Erestor later."</p>
<p>Salabdúr's lips twitched with amusement. "Will you be yelling at him in public or will you allow him the dignity of a private dressing down?"</p>
<p>Furrowing her brow, Penny considered the matter seriously. "It depends on where I find him. If I find him alone then he's lucky. If I find him with others, he'll get one chance to move somewhere private."</p>
<p>"If I wanted to help blood clot faster, what would I use?" Salabdúr asked. He had a habit of asking random questions on herbs and their uses during their chats.</p>
<p>With a small frown, Penny asked, "How dire is the situation? How big is the injury? Are you thinking poultice for an immediate wound or something to aid internal healing?"</p>
<p>As she asked each question, Salabdúr's smile grew broader. "Do you have any idea how many just wanting to know basic emergency healing will just respond with the first thing they can remember without taking anything else into consideration?"</p>
<p>Penny looked surprised at that, but they soon fell into a discussion about the various ways to help blood clot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erestor was a lucky elf. He was alone and Penny had already mostly forgiven his 'transgressions' by the time she finally found him. So she only reminded him of the ability. The two spent quite a while in soul form going over their languages and working out some of the more complex and abstract words that had been giving them trouble while trying to find the proper translation. By way of apology, Erestor reminded Penny that at least being partially in soul form was the best way to experience the Hall of Fire. He even accompanied her there after dinner and the two swapped words back and forth while interpreting the images and sounds that accompanied the stories and songs. By the end of the night, Erestor was completely forgiven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny could clearly remember begging multiple times to wake up and go back to reality. In the six days since Lady Noen had introduced her to soul forms and Penny had been reminded that her dwelf body was not her own, she had had nightmares twice. Both nightmares were the same. She would wake up on her ugly sofa she had once called a bed, slapping at the buttons on her continuous positive air pressure machine to turn it off, and struggled feebly to sit up with various aches and pains. In the dreams she had hobbled about as if it were any other day and it was not until her dream self was typing out messages on her computer, responding to comments that had been delivered as she 'slept' that Penny would wake. Both times she had been struggling to catch her breath, sweating, and confused about where she was even as she stared at the ceiling and tried not to scream or cry or something. Zephyr had been confused as well, swirling around her face and trying to both help her breathe and cool off without knowing what to do to help his person.</p>
<p>So when Penny's eyes snapped open and she felt herself gasping for air and confused she was expecting Zephyr to be there again. What she got this time was something else. A cool hand was pressed to the side of her face, cradling it and a voice was whispering. The deep tones tickling something she could not remember as her ears twitched. When her confusion cleared up enough, she heard words.</p>
<p>"You are in Rivendell. The sun has not yet risen. It is the twenty-fourth day of Firith." The voice, murmured as it was, was deeper than she remembered it should have been.</p>
<p>Knowing the date, Penny's brain automatically remembered her Earth calendar. If she had configured it correctly, the twenty-fourth of Firith was October thirty-first.</p>
<p>Finally turning her attention to her unexpected guest, Penny moved to push herself into a slightly more seated position. Though she was very much reclined against the pillows like she would have been in the healing wing. The hand never left her face, somehow helping her to feel grounded in the present. She blinked at the elf who was seated on the side of her bed, automatically saying the same English phrase she always said when he managed to surprise her with his presence. And considering the last she heard he had been on a border patrol... "Holy fuck, you're beautiful." It was quickly followed by Sindarin. "Why are you in my room?"</p>
<p>"Zephyr woke me up and pushed me over here." Glorfindel said. "If that is truly how he wakes you up, he is quite a vicious little creature."</p>
<p>Penny's brows drew further into confusion. "I... locked the doors?"</p>
<p>"Ah..." Glorfindel leaned back, letting his hand slide from her face. He moved it to cover his mouth as he cleared his throat. "Zephyr was very insistent. So I climbed through the window?" He actually seemed to be asking if that's what he did.</p>
<p>Penny looked over at the window that was indeed open. It had been getting chillier so she closed it at night. "But... Why?"</p>
<p>"You did not want to be where your mind trapped you. As soon as Zephyr woke me I could tell... I had to respond." Glorfindel sounded so certain of his words when he started. But he could obviously sense the displeasure that was growing in the dwelf as he spoke, his words trailing off into uncertainty by the end.</p>
<p>"So you broke into my room because I had a nightmare?!" Penny asked, her voice incredulous as she moved into a proper sitting position. Her head whipped to the side where Zephyr was floating anxiously on the other side of the bed. "You went and got him because of a dream?!" Moving to look between the two, she couldn't help it when she practically screeched. "Do you two have any idea how creepy that is?!"</p>
<p>Realizing he had managed to screw up again, Glorfindel shot to his feet and moved to step back. But Penny was surprisingly faster, taking him by surprise the same way she had when putting him over her shoulder and carrying him... She darted forward, grasping his forearms and giving a yank!</p>
<p>Making a startled sound, Glorfindel was shocked anew at the strength in the dwelf's body as she easily threw him down onto the mattress. Though he should not have been, dwarves were always stronger physically than elves. Before he knew what was going on, he found the young woman straddling his stomach and glaring down at him while she pinned his arms to the sides of his head. He choked on the air as the pressure grew, staring up at her with wide, startled eyes.</p>
<p>"I get that you're an empath. I get that you can feel what others feel... But you cannot keep me from feeling my emotions!" Penny was uncertain on how to get it through his thick skull. "That is how the brain handles things! I don't care if it's a nightmare. I don't care if I'm sad! I don't care if I'm overwhelmed! I have to feel these things or I'll never work through what's causing me to feel it and every time I experience a similar situation I will just be a mess again if I don't learn how to process it!" She actually growled with frustration. "And it will get worse each time if I don't process it naturally. Stop trying to distract me from what I'm feeling!"</p>
<p>Glorfindel's face was a mixture of anger, frustration, confusion, shock, grief, and horror... And most of it was because he was trying to prevent himself from falling into Penny's emotions. And there was even a hint of fear because the more she spoke the thicker the air was getting until he was actually having trouble drawing breath from the pressure. "I... can... not..." Glorfindel choked on his words. He was not even sure how to express himself in this situation. He just seemed to continue making rather large mistakes with her.</p>
<p>Though she could not read the elf's expressions enough to understand what he was feeling, the way his features started to darken in the moonlight streaming in the window caught Penny's attention to the fact that he literally could not... She held herself tense, inspecting the room, before realizing that she was doing something. She had been told the Valar of the air had gifted her powers and it would seem those were tied with her emotions. She closed her eyes, calming herself down and heard Glorfindel start sucking in deep breaths of air as the pressure eased.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." She said. "I haven't gotten a chance to work with my gift, yet. I would not do that on purpose." Penny seemed to realize their positions and she released Glorfindel's arms to move off of him. She took an easy, cross-legged sitting pose and watched the elf warily.</p>
<p>Just taking deep breaths, Glorfindel calmed himself as well. It was made easier when the dwelf did the same, finding a more centered state as she eased up on controlling the very air he breathed. He did not otherwise move, looking up at the ceiling. "I have heard the rangers say before that certain women would take their breath away." He finally said. "I do not think any of them have ever meant it literally."</p>
<p>The comment surprised a laugh out of Penny.</p>
<p>"I never meant to make you feel like a slave." Glorfindel stated. "I told you before that I feel you more strongly than others. I believe it is because we have both been given gifts by Manwë; he has touched both of our souls directly. With others, I feel them but I also feel myself." He finally moved, pushing himself up until he was once more seated on the bed. His gaze turned to the woman sharing the bed. "With you... Most of the time it is that way. But when your emotions run strong they overwhelm me and I feel as if they are my own. I will try to remember that you must feel your emotions. I do not want you to ever feel as if you are a slave." His expression was full of grief. "Since I first found you, I have sensed Manwë's touch upon you. It made me feel something I have not felt in ages... As if I were not alone. As if I were not different. Even here in Rivendell where all are at peace and with those I call friends, they are wary. I slew a Balrog and died in the process. The others, even if they do not show it, they feel awe in my presence. Or they fear risking my anger." He turned to look at the floor, a bitter taste in his mouth even as he remembered the slight hint of fear from both Elrond and Arathorn when he had gone on a rampage a couple of weeks previously. "But you... You see my anger and you return it with anger. You have no fear when we speak. And sometimes their is awe, but you are quick to shove it aside and move on to something else."</p>
<p>Penny worried at her lower lip with her teeth while listening as the ancient being spoke. What he said... it sounded lonely. And to have the only one to not fear him be someone who was as good as a child compared to his age and from a different world? She almost snorted a laugh, the poor bastard. She did not realize she had been fiddling with the necklace he had locked around her neck until she had the pendant between her teeth. She did not bite, she never did even if she had her nails between her teeth, but she just nibbled absently on the metal instead of her lip. Finally she made a decision and moved a foot out to lightly kick Glorfindel's hip.</p>
<p>Startled at the contact, Glorfindel first looked at the foot and then moved to look into the eyes of the person to whom it belonged.</p>
<p>"So... You promised to teach me how to use a sword." Penny extended the olive branch.</p>
<p>Glorfindel looked confused before remembering that he had indeed promised. He glanced at her wrist that was still in a splint. "You are injured."</p>
<p>"Oh no you don't!" Penny was not going to tolerate that. "You said when my old injuries were healed so I would not end up lame. Those are healed! Elrond cleared them ages ago!"</p>
<p>"And you could still end up lame."</p>
<p>Snorting, Penny shook her head. "If I'm ever in a battle and my arm gets broken am I supposed to tell the entire fight they have to stop and wait until I heal before it can continue? Huh, everyone should use that method if it works." She did not even try to hide the mocking sneer.</p>
<p>Glorfindel narrowed his eyes before glancing at the still darkened window. "Fine, but you should try to get some more sleep first. You should not want to try your first lesson when you are not rested. That is for the end of the lesson when you are exhausted." He stood and turned toward the door, pausing when he felt his forearm once more grabbed by the dwelf.</p>
<p>"Oh no you don't." Penny ruthlessly yanked on Glorfindel once more until he was toppled onto the bed again. This time she manhandled him into position and pulled the blanket up over them both.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?!" Glorfindel's voice was very high pitched suddenly.</p>
<p>"You're not going to sneak out on another patrol while I'm sleeping." Penny snarked. "And if you're going to just be a creep and come into my room while I'm asleep you might as well just start here."</p>
<p>"This is not proper!" The elf squeaked, sounding horrified as he tried to get up.</p>
<p>Penny hissed and wrapped her arm around Glorfindel's torso, maneuvering his arm to act as an aid to her pillow. "Shh."</p>
<p>Glofindel struggled, trying to pry the dwelf's arm off of him, but as he had recalled earlier, she was terrifyingly strong by elven standards. "We're not married!" He was panicking.</p>
<p>"Where I'm from friends are allowed to share a bed." Penny grumbled. "Now shut up and go to sleep."</p>
<p>Freezing at her words, Glorfindel held himself as still as he could while the young woman snuggled into him. He could feel his entire face burning. And, though her emotions and breathing soon evened out to sleep, poor Glorfindel did not manage anymore rest that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite Glorfindel's comments that morning, Penny's wrist was mostly healed. The splint was only still on as a precaution and a reminder to be careful for a few more days. So she was up bright and early and dragging the subdued elf to breakfast that day. Though she was unaware of it, the other elves had been paying more attention to their interactions ever since Glorfindel had given her the symbol of his house and so the renewed level of relaxation in their interactions were noticed with some relief from the others. Though elves really did need new hobbies if being nosy was their entertainment...</p>
<p>Though they had made up, Penny was under no assumptions that the situations would not arise again. They were literally from two different worlds and though they were trying, friendships with such different cultures inevitably ran into misunderstandings. But that was for the future, for now there were more interesting things to think about.</p>
<p>"I'm not just going to pick one for you." Glorfindel stated as he stood with the dwelf in the armory. "You should find one that fits you comfortably. If it does not sit well within your hands then you will not learn as well as you could."</p>
<p>"But what exactly am I looking for?" Penny peered at the various weapons. The armory was mostly filled with long swords and longbows, but she saw some short bows, a few crossbows, daggers, some regular length swords, and... That was pretty much it. She could not help but feel disappointed at the selection for some reason. She saw Glorfindel's face turn toward her and automatically stuck her tongue out at him. "Stop it. I'm allowed to think there isn't enough variety."</p>
<p>Glorfindel looked surprised.</p>
<p>The surprise caused Penny to pull herself up with a thoughtful expression. "You know... You would do better to ask me why I'm feeling something than trying to distract me from it. Talk me through it. Find the source of the emotion to see what can be done to fix it. That's what psychiatrists do."</p>
<p>"What is a sci-kiyaht-reest?" Glorfindel wondered, his face scrunching in confusion.</p>
<p>Pursing her lips, Penny considered the question. "They're a kind of healer that focuses on how people feel and think. To help them with things that they need help working through. Like if someone is filled with grief over a loss and the grief is strong enough to prevent them from taking care of themselves the psychiatrist would talk to them and help them work through the grief until the person could take care of themselves again. And sometimes people just need someone to talk to. The psychiatrist will keep your secrets and not judge you for what you feel or think." She did not add that some absolutely would judge because that was just a part of human nature, but a psychiatrist would not openly judge someone to their face.</p>
<p>"A worthy profession." Glorfindel decided, considering the suggestion the way it was meant. He definitely needed to communicate better with his strange new friend. "But you still have to pick your own weapon."</p>
<p>Making a face, Penny finally toyed around with the various weapons. Though it was obvious she did not know how to properly handle them, she also did not try to do any fancy moves that might have resulted in an injury. She finally settled on a sword after testing absolutely everything. She had lingered for a while on the crossbows, but had ultimately left them as well. She did not seem happy with the blade, though she did seem determined.</p>
<p>"I have heard," Glorfindel offered while showing her how to belt the sword around her waist, "that dwarves are drawn to specific weapons and tools. Perhaps this is why you are disappointed with the options."</p>
<p>"I know I have a beard," Penny started as they left the armory. "But how is everyone so certain I'm part dwarf?" She had wondered that for a while. "Even at the market people who had only just met me referred to me as 'Mistress Dwarf.'"</p>
<p>"You smell like a dwarf." The golden ellon stated.</p>
<p>Penny narrowed her eyes. "I don't know if I should be insulted or not."</p>
<p>Glorfindel was quick to explain. "Not a true smell. But it is the general way with which elves refer to how we feel the physical world when we are using our souls to test the area. As smells."</p>
<p>"And the rangers that did not seem to have any elf blood?"</p>
<p>"They probably were going by your physical appearance. I know not of any woman among the race of men that is as strong as you are. So with your beard and obvious strength, as well as your gender not being hidden by your preferred attire..." Glorfindel glanced at the leather tank and sturdy wool trousers the dwelf was currently wearing. "They could only associate those attributes with a dwarf though you are far taller than any dwarf I have ever seen."</p>
<p>Snorting at the explanation, Penny shook her head. She was positive by now that she was actually an inch or two shorter than she was in The Awake, only about five feet and three inches now instead of five-five, but trying to explain that would take too much effort. She looked around, noticing they were not heading toward the training yard. "Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"I must see how easily you are able to draw blood." Glorfindel confessed as he led Penny to a clearing some distance away from any of the buildings. There were a couple of cows tied up within the clearing. "And since the kitchen is in need of restocking..."</p>
<p>Looking around, Penny saw some of the elves that normally worked in the kitchen were indeed lingering in the area. She knew beef was one of the less used meats in Rivendell, with most of the elves preferring fish or venison, but they did use enough that she could see the need to sometimes butcher cows. She was actually one of the ones that went through the most beef... It was fair that she should help with more than just cooking sometimes. She had never killed anything bigger than a mouse before, but she was aware enough to know that if something was to go onto her plate it had to get there somehow.</p>
<p>Penny drew her sword as she walked forward. She was aware of all of the elves present watching her. She did not know what method they would have used, what they would have done, or anything like that. As she got closer, she realized these cows were big. Fully grown and probably getting on in years if the grey she could see on their otherwise black muzzles was any indication. She stopped in front of one of them, fiddling with the handle of her sword as she considered the matter.</p>
<p>Before she could change her mind, Penny murmured a soft, "Thank you." Before turning her sword point up. Using all of her new strength and both hands on the hilt of her sword she thrust it up through the top of the cow's neck. The shocking crunch of metal through bone rattled her arms once and then again and then her sword was covered in blood she could feel sliding down over her hands as the blade extended beyond the top of the cow's skull. She was... Rather shocked at how easy it was even as the cow dropped dead to the ground and she instinctively stepped to the side, her sword pulling out of the skull even as she turned. She had to finish this. A few minutes later and the second cow met the same fate.</p>
<p>Penny just stood there for a long time, watching the dead cows bleed out with a blank expression on her face. She was aware, vaguely, of the kitchen elves moving to start with the rest of the skinning and gutting and cleaning of the cows before they chopped them up and took them to the cold storage room. She was also aware, barely, of Glorfindel moving up beside her.</p>
<p>Glorfindel was worried. He had not been able to determine Penny's emotions through the entire incident and, to be honest, he was surprised with the ease she had dispatched the cattle even if her method was not what he had been expecting. Most learning would have used a slice to the throat so the cows bled out or tried to lop the heads clean off. He was not certain if he had ever seen anyone use that method before. But he could not deny it's effectiveness as the cows had dropped instantly. He was about to say something, he wasn't even sure what, when Penny spoke.</p>
<p>"I would have done a downward motion..." She turned the sword so that the point was facing down and moved it to indicate how she would have done it. "But they were taller than I was expecting for some reason." She tilted her head, her emotions still disturbingly blank before she drove her bloody sword into the dirt in front of her.</p>
<p>Expecting her to decide she did not want to learn to fight after all, Glorfindel was surprised when instead she moved to the kitchen elves and asked to be taught how to skin and clean animals and be shown which parts were usuable and how. There was an emotion present now...</p>
<p>Determination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Glorfindel had any worries about teaching Penny how to fight with a sword, he should have. She was determined, and trying, and she certainly was improving... But it became clear over time that she did not settle well with the sword. He honestly had not anticipated that she would just be learning as if it were a chore with how determined she was to have lessons. It baffled him how she could be so determined for something and yet not get any joy out of improving.</p>
<p>"You seemed more drawn toward the crossbows." Glorfindel tried one day a few weeks after lessons started. "Why did you not select one?"</p>
<p>"They aren't practical. They're big, would require both hands, and not give me something to fall back on if I ran out of bolts."</p>
<p>"You think about it as if you are writing a book." Elrohir stated from where he and Elladan were goofing around in a spar nearby.</p>
<p>"Are you changing one of the books in the library the way you changed books before?" Elladan wondered.</p>
<p>Penny frowned, moving to block a slow swing from Glorfindel. "Oh I'm changing a book all right..." But she would not elaborate when questioned. "Now a mini crossbow would be great." She said, swinging the sword before Glorfindel knocked it aside with his own. He pulled his sword up in a way that told her to pause and she stood still while he shoved her shoulder, causing her to rock unsteadily and reminding her to adjust her stance.</p>
<p>"A mini-crossbow?" Curious, Elladan paused his spar to look at the dwelf.</p>
<p>"Yes." Penny said absently as she adjusted her grip on the sword. "A small one, miniature. That can be held and fired with one hand using smaller bolts. Then you could have one in each hand or use one and a one-handed weapon. They would also be easier to carry. I had one a long time ago but it was stolen." She noticed the sudden silence and paused to see all three elves staring at her.</p>
<p>"Why did you not say anything?!" Elrohir exclaimed before suddenly all three elves were sheathing their swords and Penny suddenly found herself being dragged out of the training grounds.</p>
<p>When they reached their destination, Penny blinked. She had kind of wondered where the forges in Rivendell were...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Penny!" Both twins yelled from the courtyard a week later.</p>
<p>Two floors up and down the hall a voice yelled back. "What?!"</p>
<p>Instead of going into the house to reach Penny, the twins remained in the courtyard.</p>
<p>Elrohir yelled, "The first one is finished!"</p>
<p>"Come and test it!" Elladan yelled as well.</p>
<p>It was possible they were picking up some bad habits from the former human. And her yelling across the training yard was something they had picked up with relish.</p>
<p>"Didn't your father tell you not to yell in the house?" Penny yelled back from wherever she was inside the house.</p>
<p>"We are not," Elladan's yell started.</p>
<p>Elrohir yelled the finish. "In the house!"</p>
<p>"Fine! Give me a minute!"</p>
<p>Somewhere, in another part of the house, Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose while Arathorn laughed at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was surprised with how heavy I could make the draw with the shortened arms." The elf that made the comment was the tallest and bulkiest elf Penny had met so far. He had dark brown hair with a natural red tint that glowed like flames in the light from the forge and grey eyes. He had been introduced as Berechon and was the only weapon smith that had not been working on another project when they had intruded in the forge a week previously. He handed the pistol crossbow to Penny.</p>
<p>Penny inspected the item. It was the same basic design as a regular crossbow but was obviously designed to only require one hand to hold and shoot. Of course the second hand would be required to draw the string, but considering she would be reloading it at the same time that was to be expected. It was precisely why she had not mentioned the self-cocking variations of them. But aside from the basic design of a crossbow, Berechon had detailed it beautifully in the elvish style.</p>
<p>Zephyr stopped playing with the flames of the forge long enough to inspect Penny's new toy as well.</p>
<p>Berechon handed the dwelf some sharpened bolts sized for the small crossbow. He gestured toward a large, thick plank of wood that had many puncture marks from all of his own testing over the years. "Go ahead and try to draw it."</p>
<p>This, this was something Penny knew and she set all but one of the bolts on a nearby table, the mini crossbow in her left hand and hanging at her side. Moving her right hand over, she raised her left, turning toward the indicated target even as she placed the bolt into the groove. Her fingers easily gripped the string and pulled even as she slid the bolt firmly into place as the string locked into place. She was not certain how it compared to the draw of the one she had decades ago, her half-dwarf strength making everything easier than her still human mind expected, but it was so simple and smooth she had no complaints eve as she let her right hand dropped and pulled the trigger. Her accuracy would definitely need practice, but the thing itself worked beautifully and soon she was reloading it while holding a couple of bolts in hand to see if she could manage that without dropping any of them.</p>
<p>"You are a brilliant genius, Berechon." Penny complimented as she finally moved to pull all of the handful of small bolts from the plank. She cooed at the mini-crossbow, petting it lovingly.</p>
<p>Extremely pleased with himself, Berechon bowed at the praise. "I thank you, my l-" He cut off what he was going to say at the sudden violent headshakes from the twins. Berechon cleared his throat. "I thank you... Penny." He turned to look at his work station. "I can make more bolts easily enough, they don't take long. And I was thinking of what you said about dual wielding them. It would not be easy to use them that way for an entire fight, but having an extra one ready in an emergency is a good idea. I will work on a second with your measurements." He nodded toward the custom grip that was designed to fit Penny's hand specifically.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Berechon!" Penny beamed at him. "You're the best!"</p>
<p>Both of the twins glowered jealously at the demotion. Somehow, even though he was invisible, Zephyr also managed to convey his jealousy at the remark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny definitely favored her mini crossbows over swordplay. The second one had been designed by Berechon to look more like the designs they had seen on items made by dwarves. He claimed it represented both of her sides and he was so pleased at how the designs both matched and did not that Penny could not find it in herself to tell him that she was just a misplaced human. And she definitely enjoyed playing with her new toys. Even when Glorfindel put her on Asfaloth and took her a days ride out from the valley so that she could shoot at rabbits and birds to work on her aim.</p>
<p>"This would be a little easier if I had glasses." Penny complained one day.</p>
<p>"Glasses?" Glorfindel looked confused, offering her a waterskin.</p>
<p>Penny was confused in response, but since Glorfindel tended to make sure she drank water much as Zephyr did she just took it and had a deep drink. "Or spectacles? Whatever they're called here." At Glorfindel's continued confusion, Penny sighed. She really hated elves sometimes. "Pieces of glass in metal frames that are worn on the face and help people to see better. I can see up close perfectly fine, but farther away not so much. We had tests to find out what shape and thickness of glass worked best and then would wear them to correct vision problems."</p>
<p>"Your people are fascinating." Glorfindel remarked as he helped Penny off of Asfaloth in the general area of where she had lost probably a dozen bolts. Now to see how many they managed to find!</p>
<p>"We can't all be near-perfect elves. So we have to think of things to help."</p>
<p>Glorfindel hummed, "I requested one of the rangers pick up some other weapon types to bring to the next big market day. It should be just before the yule festival."</p>
<p>Penny looked surprised. "You didn't have to do that."</p>
<p>"Of course." Glorfindel agreed. "But I wished to. You do not enjoy the sword so you should have more choices other than your pistols," for that was the word Penny used most often when referring to her mini crossbows, "and the little knife Lady Noen gave you."</p>
<p>Narrowing her eyes, Penny considered the matter. Finally she said, "You're getting better at phrasing things so I don't call you a controlling dick."</p>
<p>"What is a dick?" Glorfindel promptly asked, not expecting a response. So he was rather shocked when he actually got one.</p>
<p>"A dick is an informal word used to refer to the male reproductive organ also called a penis." She did know Sindarin for penis. It had been a delightful conversation with Erestor but she had insisted that if she was working on medicines with Salabdúr that she needed to know the words for the all of the possible parts being treated. "Dick can be used to reference the penis or used as an insulting term for someone you don't generally like or who is acting in a manner you do not like." Penny tilted her head thoughtfully. "Or just to tease someone. Friends call each other insulting names all of the time where I am from."</p>
<p>Glorfindel wished the ground would open up and swallow him alive... Especially when they finally returned to Rivendell and Penny had cheerfully greeted Elladan and Elrohir as her two favorite dickheads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elves that had come to call Penny a friend quickly learned over the next week as winter finally settled in fully and the first snows of the year fell, that the dwelf did not like winter. She complained constantly about the cold despite wearing everything she had worn on her trip to the Ettenmoors and glared with hatred at the snow that blanketed the grounds around the House. She even refused to go outside unless she was physically picked up and carried out of the house...</p>
<p>Elladan had walked with a limp from the bruise he got for that stunt for days.</p>
<p>Penny was also quick to snuggle up to any elf that did not mind her more physically affectionate methods. Of which there were a few. Gailwen would allow small hugs. Ahyarmen did not mind the cuddling, not after she had first explained that her people were like that with their friends, allowing the dwelf to snuggle up to him and poke her cold nose into his arms when he was not busy. The twins would give hugs as well, they gave great hugs usually with one on either side, but they were not big on having a cold dwelf pressing against them. Surprisingly Berechon had become a friend as well and had even had a child in the past. He did not mind the cuddles either, saying it reminded him of when his son had been little. For the same reason Penny could get away with giving Elrond cuddles as well. Though she did not indulge frequently. Especially not when Glorfindel would actually pout if he was not the first one the cold dwelf turned to for warmth. He claimed it was the emotion that went with it more than the contact that he appreciated.</p>
<p>No one really believed him.</p>
<p>None of her other friends were comfortable with the contact and Penny could respect that. She had those willing to go against the elvish aversion for her sake and she considered herself lucky. And she was respectful enough to not touch any of them skin to skin, which she knew would have kicked in their innate telepathic abilities, some of which were stronger than others.</p>
<p>Except Glorfindel. That golden menace broke so many of his race's preferences when it came to her that sometimes she would narrow her eyes at him and he would just know she was calling him a dick in her mind and he would scowl in return and cause her to laugh.</p>
<p>"What did the snow ever do to you?" Glorfindel murmured softly one day when he caught Penny glaring out of the library window at the soft white blanket outdoors.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Penny admitted. "It's very pretty. And I remember enjoying playing in it as a child."</p>
<p>"But..."</p>
<p>"It's cold." Penny whined, turning to snuggle against Glorfindel.</p>
<p>Glorfindel snorted. "I know you are not actually as cold as you pretend." He said, wrapping his arms around her anyway. "Not to mention you would always swim in the cold water." He shivered just remembering all of the times she would wander off for 'skinny dipping' and return to press her cold body against him...</p>
<p>The dwelf just laughed.</p>
<p>"Since you refuse to go outside to train... Maybe you should use this time to work on your gift."</p>
<p>Thinking that Glorfindel meant a yule present, she looked up confused. "Gift? Is that a thing that's done for yule?"</p>
<p>Confused in turn, Glorfindel shook his head. "Your gift from Manwë. Use the falling snow to practice."</p>
<p>Penny hummed thoughtfully, looking out of the window where Zephyr was making snowflakes dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later Zephyr shoved Glorfindel toward Penny's room from two buildings away. When Glorfindel arrived he saw Penny huddled on the floor beside her bed and sobbing her heart out while clutched to her chest was the bright blue tank top and black shorts that had been tucked away ever since she had finally allowed the needle workers to make her new clothing. Even without tapping into his empathy he could feel her distress and heartbreak. Moving swiftly, he knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman.</p>
<p>"My friend, what has saddened your heart so?"</p>
<p>Penny shook her head, her hair swaying, uncharacteristically loose from the elastic she always wore unless she was in the bath.</p>
<p>"I wish to help." Glorfindel said, remembering the lesson about not trying to distract her from her sorrow well. "I cannot help if I do not know what has happened." He brushed his hand through her hair in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.</p>
<p>The dwelf tensed at the touch before sobbing even harder.</p>
<p>Glorfindel frowned, pulling her closer until she was almost in his lap. "Please, my friend." He murmured against the top of her head. "I need to help."</p>
<p>Still sobbing, Penny finally moved one hand where Glorfindel could see what she held... It was... Her hair elastic? He remembered it as a small circle that strangely stretched. He also remembered that over time the small circle had grown larger and every time Penny had noticed it she had frowned. Now... The circle was broken and she merely held a black strip in her hand.</p>
<p>Staring blankly, Glorfindel tried to figure out why a broken hair elastic would cause such devastation in his friend. It was not until she clutched the clothing more tightly to her chest that it dawned on him.</p>
<p>Oh!</p>
<p>It was one of three items that she had from her world. And now it was broken.</p>
<p>He hugged her tighter. "I am sorry, my friend. Losing something that is dear is always difficult." And he would know, considering he was the only member of his entire House left.</p>
<p>Penny snorted even as she choked on another sob. "It's not dear." Her words were congested and broken with her tears. "I've broken them before. I used to buy whole packs of them." She sniffled gracelessly, accepting the handkerchief that Glorfindel offered. "But it broke and I went to get a new one... And I don't have a new one. I'll never have another one and it just... I'll never have anything from home again." She broke into a fresh round of sobs.</p>
<p>Glorfindel squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to allow the tears that had formed at her surge of emotions to fall. He swallowed hard. "I am sorry you are stuck here."</p>
<p>The laugh that produced was bittersweet. "I have nightmares about it." She confessed. "When I wake up screaming and don't know where I am..."</p>
<p>He clenched his teeth, eyes still squeezed shut as he hugged her tighter. A part of him was heartbroken that his world gave her nightmares.</p>
<p>"Who knew that the idea of waking up back in my world would terrify me?" The sobbed confession was incredulous and heartbroken at the same time.</p>
<p>Glorfindel's jaw dropped and his eyes snapped open when the words registered. She had not been screaming at the idea of being here forever?! It was going home that terrified her?! He shifted, pulling the young woman completely into his lap and holding her tightly. He was more glad than ever that when he had woken her from her sleep that night that he had reassured her of where she was. "I am sorry it hurts."</p>
<p>Penny blew her nose into the handkerchief, trying to control herself. "I hate when I cry. I get snotty and disgusting... Why can't I pretty cry?"</p>
<p>"It is never pretty when someone cries, my friend." Glorfindel murmured against her hair, breathing in the soft and sweet floral scent of the cleanser she had made for herself in her herbology lessons.</p>
<p>She snorted, clearly disbelieving and ended up having to blow her nose again.</p>
<p>"You still have it even if you cannot use it." Glorfindel reminded. "A part of your world is still here. And what is more, you can remember your world." He brushed his knuckles against her shoulder. "Remember what you were told? All of your memories can be easier if you view them with your soul."</p>
<p>Penny stilled, clutching the clothing even tighter still. Did she want to remember anything from her world? Days of sitting in front of a glowing box?</p>
<p>"Will you show me a part of your world?" Glorfindel wondered, his voice soft.</p>
<p>She sniffled, the tears mostly stopped. "I... I don't..."</p>
<p>"You do not have to, my friend." The elf stated. "I merely thought you might like to remember something and I am offering to be there if you needed me."</p>
<p>The dwelf rubbed her cheeks with one forearm, drying some of the moisture there. She tried to think if there was something she would want to remember. Something she would want to share. While she thought, Zephyr cautiously approached and brushed up against her arm. She mimed pulling the wind close to her chest along with her clothing and even though there was not really anything to touch with a wind elemental, she could feel the motion of his constant movements and it reminded her of the fur of one of her cats back in the Awake. She started to say something and then frowned. She absolutely did not want a memory with a lot of things like cars or electronics in it. Some were inevitable, but she did not want a memory loaded with 'modern' things. But then...</p>
<p>"I... There's something I could... Show you." She finally said.</p>
<p>"When you are ready, my friend."</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Penny allowed her eyes to close as she leaned against Glorfindel and tried to settle herself enough to feel her free space. The weightless drop of falling with nothing between herself and the oblivion of death. It took a bit longer than usual, but then she was metaphysically shrugging off her body. Since the first time she had formed her 'body' she had never repeated the trick and so stuck to her pure soul form. It had frequently startled elves that had never seen such a chaotic soul, but she knew it would not bother Glorfindel. It wasn't until a bright light caused her to look that she realized this was the first time she and Glorfindel had ever been in soul form around each other.</p>
<p>If she had been in possession of a jaw, it would have dropped.</p>
<p>She had often joked to herself that Glorfindel was a sun god and it seemed whomever had formed his soul agreed! It was massive and golden and seemed to be both on fire and liquid metal at the same time. There was a crystalline aura around around it like a halo that shimmered with a rainbow of colors and surrounding even that were swirling bands of golden plasma and smoke that seemed to feel out in every direction. She stared shamelessly, unable to form words at the golden sun soul that gentle rotated within its layers.</p>
<p>Glorfindel, for his part, was equally shocked. He had never seen a soul that did not look like a silver star. Even Lady Galadriel's, for all that she frequently walked as if she were actually there, merely looked like a very, very large silver star in her pure soul form. To see one that looked like a tornado of color, an organized chaos of shifting colors that were predominantly dark blue at the moment, which corresponded with what he knew sadness to look like on a soul form. But despite that, there were flashes of other colors hidden within the constant swirling of the soul tornado.</p>
<p>"You are amazing!"</p>
<p>At the same time...</p>
<p>"Holy fuck, you really are beautiful!"</p>
<p>Startled, the meaning of most of those words finally becoming clear with the way speech worked in this form, Glorfindel looked down for his hands only to see nothing... Which meant he was not in his soul body, but in his true soul form. "I... meant to form my body." He tried to do so only to find his soul unwilling to be manipulated. Something about the situation made his soul want to be as it truly was. So he accepted it and moved on to translating the phrase she had called him from the very start. Holy held reverence and thoughts of worship and higher beings like the Valar. You was obviously him in this case. Beautiful was everything breathtaking that one did not want to look away from. But that one word... The one she relished using so much and giggled every time someone repeated it... It was only for emphasis?!</p>
<p>Quickly Glorfindel said, "What does fuck mean?"</p>
<p>The reaction was instant. Penny's swirling soul froze for a moment, all of the color gone and she did not even think a thing. And then she was swirling again in the opposite direction and brightly lit up with colors of amusement.</p>
<p>Glorfindel actually pouted. "You've been asked that this way before to be able to hide the instant response that way." He got the impression she was grinning at him even as a giggle shivered through the soul world.</p>
<p>"How do you even fit into the room?!" She asked, her soul form seeming to dance as she swirled around the massive sun that was Glorfindel.</p>
<p>"You seem to take up the entire room yourself, you know." The ellon replied. "It is a matter of perception. Follow me." The sun floated toward the window, passing through the wall as if it were not even there and then it was outside.</p>
<p>Penny had never ventured far from her body like this, she knew it was possible, but had never tried. She could see a golden thread tethering Glorfindel's soul to his body... And she could only barely sense Zephyr. It had never occurred to her before, but when she was in this form it was as if the elemental could not venture into the astral plane. She decided to consider it later before following Glorfindel out of the room and... He truly was massive.</p>
<p>The golden sun that was Glorfindel seemed to take up the entire sky over Rivendell and she could swear that the snowflakes that drifted too close actually melted!</p>
<p>"And you just shrink down and fit into a room?!" Penny practically screeched her incredulity.</p>
<p>The elf was surprised as well. The colorful vortex that was the dwelf was larger than he expected too, though he could tell it was not even half of his soul's size. It was at least as large, if not larger than, the Lady Galadriel's starry form.</p>
<p>"You're one to talk!" He retorted. "I cannot even see the house with the way you twist over it."</p>
<p>He soon got the impression that-</p>
<p>"Dick!"</p>
<p>Yes, there it was. He couldn't help but shake with amusement while he watched a tornado of snowflakes get caught in the swirling energy of Penny's soul.</p>
<p>They were both silent for a few minutes.</p>
<p>"It took me a while." Penny started, changing the subject. "But I thought of something I wanted to remember." As she spoke, her soul condensed back down, sliding back into her room as the desire for a bit of privacy overtook her.</p>
<p>Glorfindel followed.</p>
<p>Neither of them noticed the elves in the courtyard below that had stopped and were looking up in awe at where two very unexpectedly visible and unique souls had been floating over the house...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The place that Glorfindel found himself in was very different than any he could remember seeing despite the way it overlapped the room their souls were in. There seemed to be no separation between the place where food was cooked and where people were sitting down to eat. There were strange decorations around. Brightly colored lights, strange strips of what looked like pine needles in green and red that sparkled in the light. A large tree took up one corner of what seemed to be a sitting room through an archway to the side of the dining room. The tree was covered in bright lights and shiny things and atop it five pointed gold star that sparkled and glowed. Not far from the strangely decorated tree was an odd box with moving pictures on one side.</p>
<p>Looking around at the people, Glorfindel could sense Penny's soul hovering near an older human woman in the memory. The woman was almost short enough to be a dwarf with hair gone grey despite her younger appearance and behavior.</p>
<p>"My mother." Penny commented, sensing where Glorfindel's attention had gone. She moved to a younger woman with long dark curls. "My older sister." Then to a tall young man wearing dark clothes and with scruffy facial hair. The young man reminded Glorfindel of rangers that had been out in the wild for a time. "My younger brother." Then to an older man with a large growth on his neck. "I had forgotten about this." Her attention was on the growth and Glorfindel could imagine her hand brushing it. "The healers removed it once they were certain it was safe."</p>
<p>Her soul moved over to a teen with darker skin than anyone except the slightly younger girl beside him. "My sister's children." Then to a man with a lot of tattoos and black hair. "My sister's husband."</p>
<p>Glorfindel looked confused. The children looked nothing like her sister's husband... He could not help but blush. As if she could sense the confusion, Penny's soul shook. "Among my people marriage is not a permanent binding of souls. They are free to love and lose and move on. Her children are from her first husband. He was not here the day of this memory." He got the impression she was tilting her head toward another woman that was near her father. "That's my father's current wife. And my brother is from my mother's second husband. My mother is not currently married. Not the last I saw of her anyway."</p>
<p>The elf thought he would be eternally confused by the convoluted family. He did not know of any peoples that would remarry when a spouse still lived! But the fondness in her voice as she talked about them was evident it was not only accepted among her people, but quite possibly commonplace. The only one he did not see in the memory was Penny herself. It was expected since she could not exactly see herself to remember what she looked like, but her happy emotions covered everything that happened as he watched the simple family meal followed by a group distribution of gifts before everyone opened them and exclaimed over them while thanking each other.</p>
<p>"I do not understand." Glorfindel said of the scene.</p>
<p>"It's called Christmas." Penny said. "There are a lot of different aspects to it, but the general reason for it is celebrating the birth of a very holy man who changed the world thousands of years ago. Not all of the people in our world celebrate it, but our family did. It was a time to celebrate love and hope and to remember to be kind to others. It was mostly changed by big markets as a way to sell decorations and things to people though." She sounded despondent at the idea.</p>
<p>Glorfindel looked out of the window in the memory, seeing other houses and strangely shaped carriages. There was a relatively thin layer of snow over everything. After a few moments he moved to settle his soul next to Penny's, just watching as her memory of the event played out. And he remained there even when she started it over and watched it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not that I mind, but why are you with me again?" Penny asked Berechon as the elf accompanied her to the winter market. She was as bundled up as she could get for the weather, with some thankfully warm and soft leather gloves that matched her boots this time. Not that it stopped her from plastering herself to Berechon's side and trying to soak up his warmth.</p>
<p>"Glorfindel had a task he needed to complete and he did not trust anyone else to make certain you actually checked the weapons." Berechon said, smiling as the dwelf pressed against him. He moved his cloak to help cover her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Have I met your son?" She wondered suddenly, reminded that most elves did not appreciate contact like this and Berechon allowed it because it reminded him of his son.</p>
<p>"Ahyarmen."</p>
<p>Penny squealed with delight. "Really?!" She exclaimed. "That explains so much!" She leaned closer, whispering as if it were a massive secret. "He lets me cuddle, too."</p>
<p>Berechon laughed.</p>
<p>When they finally made it to the market it was in a different location, inside a large building with a big row of fires down the center and braziers all along the sides to light the room up and keep it warm. There were no animals this time... Well, mostly no animals. Someone had brought a litter of puppies that could be trained into hunting hounds if the elves were so inclined. Of course Penny had to stop and pet the puppies, but Zephyr made the little things nervous and they soon scampered back to their mother.</p>
<p>"I would never replace you..." Penny cooed at the breeze, wiggling her fingers in a tickling gesture against the elemental's energy. "Jealous little brat."</p>
<p>Making their way over to the weapons vendor, Penny saw that there were indeed many things the elves did not have in their inventory and, judging by the designs on them... "Are these dwarven make?" She asked the ranger, surprised.</p>
<p>"Of course." The ranger said, giving the young woman an appreciative look. He had obviously spent time with dwarves recently so the beard did not seem to surprise him. "Only the best if it's something the elves within Rivendell do not already have better of." He tipped his head to Berechon.</p>
<p>Penny's eyes raked over the selection. There was one of everything she had been hoping to see in the Rivendell armory, it seemed! A two handed axe, a single handed one... A two handed hammer, a single handed hammer, a pick axe, a spear, and a halberd. There was a mace, a flail, a bola, and she squealed, practically vibrating in place at what was unmistakably a pair of knuckle dusters. There were throwing knives and axes, a short sword and a cudgel... She looked at the ranger with starry eyes. "How much for all of it?!"</p>
<p>Both Berechon and the ranger laughed at her enthusiasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It turned out that despite having all of the money she had initially been given by Erestor as well as more she had earned as part of her ongoing allowance, Penny did not have enough for all of the pretties she had seen in the market. That did not stop her from buying several items, though and that night she sat on her bed, both doors open, and happily polished one of her new toys.</p>
<p>"You are such a dwarf." Glorfindel laughed from the doorway to their shared washroom before closing it and locking it from his side.</p>
<p>"You're just jealous!" Penny yelled, happily returning her attention to polishing her shiny new two handed war axe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The yule festival was interesting.</p>
<p>Penny was not certain what she had been expecting, but what she got was a pretty ballroom, for it could be nothing else, lit up with glowing gems that looked like stars and nothing else. The ballroom was cool and she was regretting not wearing her cloak over her gown. She had decided to wear the more elf-like of her three gowns since it was an elf holiday. The gown was a deep brown-red maroon color with a subtle pattern in a darker shade of red woven into it that was rather like twisting vines complete with tiny sweet pea blossoms. There was silver embroidery all along the collar and hemline of the gown and it had a wide silvery belt to match. Her hair was once again curled and partially braided in the same way she had worn it the last time she had worn a gown.</p>
<p>Absently sipping on a glass of wine, Penny admired the way the gems sparkled light down on the few couples that danced with a graceful perfection that suited the sweet, delicate music and gentle atmosphere. There were even some single elves dancing with random other elves. She saw Gailwen spinning in her pretty pale snowflake gown in the arms of an elf she did not recognize and smiled for her friend.</p>
<p>"Will you not dance?" A voice to her left asked.</p>
<p>"No." Penny responded without looking. "The only dances I know are not suited for a place such as this." Her eyes sparkled as the dancing elves bowed gracefully to their partners before moving into a formal group dance that was just as measured and graceful.</p>
<p>"And what kind of dancing do you know?"</p>
<p>"The kind that is rather like having clothed sex while standing up and surrounded by strangers." She turned, grinning, only to start with surprise at a bearded face belonging to one of the race of men.</p>
<p>The man looked equally surprised by her response before he tipped his head back and laughed loudly. When he regained his composure, he lifted his wine glass toward her appreciatively. "I can see why you have enchanted the Balrog Slayer." He said before nodding graciously to her and taking his leave while she still floundered with a proper response to the situation.</p>
<p>A few moments later, Ahyarman moved over where he immediately had a chilled dwelf plastered to his side. "You should have worn a cloak." He commented, ever the healer at heart. He was looking in the direction of the departed man. "I was not aware you knew Arathorn."</p>
<p>Poor Ahyarmen never could figure out why Penny suddenly choked on her tongue before laughing just a touch hysterically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You look beautiful." Glorfindel stated as they both walked down the hall toward their rooms after the festival.</p>
<p>Penny felt as if they had done this before and so she quirked her lips in a slight smirk. "You are a terrible liar." After she paused her steps she added, "What am I missing this time?"</p>
<p>"Just... A little something." Glorfindel had stopped walking as well and, as he had months ago, he moved around behind her. Reaching up, he slid his fingers into her hair before finishing off the braid. After a second there was a metallic click. "Do not worry, this one is not locked." His voice sounded amused. "Merry Christmas, my friend." Giving the dwelf a secretive smile, Glorfindel finished entering his room before closing and locking the door.</p>
<p>Since she was not expecting that phrase at the yule festival, it took Penny a moment to finally reach for her hair. She grasped the braid and pulled it around to see... A hair clip on the end. A pale gold hair clip to match her golden necklace. There was a hitch to her breath as she gasped.</p>
<p>The clip looked like a miniature version of the star that had been atop the tree in her memory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments to this chapter are required to remark upon at least three different points within the chapter and give at least one happy and one sad note....</p>
<p>Just kidding. I don't care. *giggles*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Holding Out For A Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where have all the good men gone<br/>And where are all the gods?<br/>Where's the street-wise Hercules<br/>To fight the rising odds?<br/>Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?<br/>Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need...</p>
<p>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2_x9np5w1k">The Frou Frou version specifically of <i>Holding Out For A Hero</i> by Bonnie Tyler.</a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm not going to lie. My computer's cooling system was dying when I started writing this and so I couldn't play any of my favorite games. The day before the part finally came in for it to be fixed, a game I had been waiting on finally went on a good enough sale for me to buy it. So I've been playing games and not writing anything at all since. *snickers*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mid Rhîw saw Penny celebrating the Earth New Year... By standing on the roof of the main House of Rivendell and trying to feel the wind. Well, feeling the wind was easy. Determining how to move it when she was not locked in an emotional mess? Not so much. It did not help her efforts when Zephyr flew circles around her, trying to tug her hair out of her new golden clip. When she was finally too cold to stand around on the roof anymore, she climbed back into a window and made her way to the kitchen. While she was eating a quick sandwich, she had an idea and headed for the wine cellar. There, after trying to determine which wine was the best, she grabbed two bottles of wine from a small supply in the back of the cellar. Then she retreated to her room where she entered the wash room and drew a warm bath. She even poured some lightly jasmine scented bath oil into the water. She did not have any glasses in her room and so, after popping the cork from the bottle, she drank directly from the container of fermented fruit. After all, what New Year was complete if one were not at least tipsy by midnight?</p>
<p>She studiously ignored the fact that she had never been more than slightly buzzed in her entire life.</p>
<p>Three quarters of the way into the first bottle of wine Penny had the brilliant idea to shave. So she was out of the tub, splashing and dripping water everywhere, before finding her razor and taking it back to the tub with her. She was just about to start when she decided that she needed a mirror as well and was out of the tub again. She did not have her own mirror, so she took the one in the bathroom off of the wall and into the tub with her...</p>
<p>"Hey, Zeph... Can you swirl the water around for me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There had been many elves, humans, and even dwarves that Glorfindel had been proud to call 'friend' during his long life, both before and after his death. Before his death he had been friends with royalty, nobles, simple workers, and even helped some vagrants out of the mud and grime on more than one occasion. After his death, his old friends had remained but newer ones were harder to come by. He had developed a reputation that put people in awe of him and those with weaker constitutions had slipped from fear to awe. There were few mortals that Glorfindel could call friend these days, most having been lost to time and his increasing reluctance to venture out and intimidate the shorter lived beings that had put his name in legend. And, with so many elves being called back to Valinor, the list of immortal friends he could regularly visit was growing shorter every year. And now he had a new friend that was, quite frankly, insane compared to everyone he had ever known.</p>
<p>The dwelf that he had rescued was crude, quite possibly lewd with the amount of skin she had shown before the weather turned too chilly for her, and loud. She could speak at a quite reasonable level, but she had no qualms about yelling conversations across the whole of Rivendell if she did not feel like actually going in search of someone. Thankfully the twins were the only ones willing to respond in such an uncouth manner and she had picked up on that quickly enough to only yell at them. And on top of that, her emotions pierced through the air anytime he was within two hundred meters of her and could, when she was exceptionally emotional, drown out even those he was standing right next to. And she hated when he responded to her emotions in a way that to him was as natural as breathing! Then there was the fact that she had absolutely no fear of him! She thought he was beautiful and sometimes she would be caught on that fact, but even though Elrond had informed Glorfindel that the dwelf did indeed know about the Balrog, she did not fear his anger... She was perfectly willing to meet his anger with her own! The young dwelf woman was insane and Glorfindel felt she was driving him insane, too!</p>
<p>Just that day he had felt her frustration and amusement at whatever she had been doing all day and Glorfindel had found himself drawn, completely against his will, like a moth to her flame. He had been shocked to find himself on the highest level of the main House only to find she was still above him... Exiting the house had revealed she was on the roof and he had absolutely no idea how she had gotten there. She was crazy! And that was when he remembered that if he had shown up anyway based purely on her emotions she would have yelled at him for being a stalker and violating her privacy... As if he could control it when she was like a bonfire compared to the rest of the candles residing within Rivendell. He had stalked away from the House, curiosity burning, and retreated to one of his dearest friends.</p>
<p>"You don't mind when I sense you, do you Asfaloth?" Glorfindel asked, sneaking the white stallion a sugar cube as he combed through the glossy mane.</p>
<p>There was something special about Asfaloth. He was far older than he looked and acted, was very intelligent, and actually responded by sending various emotions at Glorfindel. The ellon had no idea how the stallion even existed at this point, considering he was pushing three hundred! Surprisingly a lot of elves and rangers just thought Glorfindel really liked the name Asfaloth, they never realized it was the same horse. But Glorfindel had been nearby when the colt had been born, finding himself drawn to the area and had bonded instantly with the frisky thing that looked to the ellon more than his own mother. As such, Glorfindel had trained Asfaloth himself and the two had been together since. At least the stallion was willing to stay in the stables these days. When he had truly been the age he looked, the horse had been more than willing to venture into the House to look for Glorfindel.</p>
<p>Asfaloth shook his head, whickering at the sugar cube and sent amusement to Glorfindel.</p>
<p>"Are you... Pouting?" A voice asked.</p>
<p>Glorfindel tensed, though he should not have been surprised. He knew that the head groom was present in the stable. With a sigh, he turned to regard the other elf; Garaphen. "I am not."</p>
<p>Garaphen smirked, his pale blue eyes twinkling with obvious mirth. "It's that dwelf girl, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Groaning, Glorfindel thunked his head against Asfaloth's neck. "Why does everyone think that?" It was not a denial.</p>
<p>"Only the fact that since she arrived you have been acting insane." Garaphen said as he opened one of the stalls they stored hay bales in and hefted out a bale.</p>
<p>Asfaloth whinnied an agreeable sound to Garaphen's comment.</p>
<p>"Traitor..." Glorfindel muttered to the stallion who only nickered a horsey laugh at him.</p>
<p>Garaphen laughed as well. "You may not see it, my friend... But you have been insane ever since you first rode into Rivendell with her in your arms." He moved among the stalls, making sure each of the horses currently in residence had fresh hay before giving them some tasty grains. "It is a good look on you." He added.</p>
<p>Snorting, Glorfindel shook his head. "She is driving me insane." He muttered. "And then yelling at me for it." He definitely sounded petulant now.</p>
<p>The laugh was louder that time as Garaphen continued to tend to the horses. "She was just raised differently. Has she told Elrond where on Arda she is from? She has a beautiful accent..." The way the dwelf spoke Sindarin was without much of the rolling ar sounds and she somehow even managed to soften the harder sounds making Sindarin somehow more fluid and less musical at the same time. Or change it to a different type of music, anyway. "I have not yet had a chance to speak with her, what does her own language sound like?"</p>
<p>Glorfindel bristled, not realizing how closely Garaphen was paying attention to him as he tightened his grip on the comb he had been using on Asfaloth's mane. "Almost as if she is speaking a single, very long word." He responded. "It is difficult to tell except when she uses foul language. Which she does, frequently, and complains that there are no words in Sindarin harsh enough for her tastes."</p>
<p>Garaphen laughed again, both amused at Glorfindel's obvious jealousy and the young lady's delight in being vulgar. It was something the gossips whispered about, the way she would say or do something that to her was obviously natural and yet sent the fainter hearted elves into gasps of shock. "Perhaps I will speak to her next time I see her. I have been meaning to ask what she does to keep her beard so delightfully shiny looking."</p>
<p>Turning, Glorfindel saw Garaphen running a hand over his scruffy chin and frowned.</p>
<p>Garaphen was one of the eldest elves in Rivendell. He had entered his third cycle hundreds of years before and was thus capable of something most elves could not accomplish, growing a beard. He kept it cropped short much like the rangers did and the faded blond color, nearly matching his hair, gave him a strangely dirty appearance compared to other elves.</p>
<p>By all rights Glorfindel should have been in his third cycle as well, long before Garaphen, and yet he remained in his second cycle. Dying had probably thrown off his body's natural rhythm.</p>
<p>"She may trick you with the answer." Glorfindel warned.</p>
<p>"An acceptable risk." Garaphen stated. "So why are you pouting, my friend?"</p>
<p>Glorfindel clammed up, unable to express how he wanted to seek her out but she would probably just yell at him. Finally he said, "She is on the roof."</p>
<p>Looking surprised, Garaphen paused in the evening tending to the horses and turned as if he could see the House through the stable wall. "How?"</p>
<p>"I do not know. And if I ask she will yell at me for stalking her." Glorfindel glowered, changing the comb for a brush to stroke over Asfaloth's neck.</p>
<p>Garaphen was certain he had not laughed this much in decades. "The mighty Balrog slayer, afraid of a woman yelling at him..." He turned to catch sight of Glorfindel's reaction and was surprised at the brief moment of actual fear that had swept over Glorfindel's face before he moved to put Asfaloth between them.</p>
<p>Glorfindel could not help it. He remembered the times he made the dwelf truly angry. She was untrained, but frightfully strong once she got hold of someone and was adept at taking him by surprise. And then... She could literally steal his breath away and he had honestly never felt actually helpless and afraid before. Even against the Balrog his fear had been tempered by the fact that he could freely move around. The creature had never actually touched him until the end when it had grabbed his hair... He was actually rather terrified of the dwelf learning to control her ability... And of course he was morbidly drawn to it, encouraging her... Garaphen was right. He was insane.</p>
<p>"Glorfindel?" Garaphen softly spoke up, his aura colored with concern.</p>
<p>"She... Has a gift." Glorfindel finally responded. "Do not risk her wrath unless she likes you." His gaze turned toward the house as the vortex of color that had been stationed on the roof finally moved downward. He still wondered how she had gotten up there.</p>
<p>"The twins said you two argued." The statement was carefully ventured as Garaphen finished his nightly routine in the stables by going around and slipping bits of peppermint sticks to each of the horses. He paused in front of Asfaloth, holding out some broken peppermint sticks to Glorfindel who accepted them easily before offering them in turn to the stallion.</p>
<p>"She knows what I have done and does not fear me." Glorfindel stated. "Even when I was upset, angry, and yelling at her... She only yelled back."</p>
<p>Garaphen was surprised anew, because a furious Glorfindel was terrifying. But it was the second part that allowed the scruffy elf to settle on a knowing smirk. "I have heard that dwarves appreciate yelling at each other." He said. "When they scream anger at those they are close to it shows that they trust each other and how strongly they care." He managed to not laugh at the way Glorfindel was paying close attention to his words while trying to seem as if he were not. "What does Asfaloth say?"</p>
<p>Glorfindel turned to regard the stallion who gave a loud neigh as he responded.</p>
<p>Garaphen was insanely curious as to Asfaloth's response when he saw Glorfindel's cheeks unexpectedly turn a bright pink.</p>
<p>"No." Glorfindel stated before anyone could say or ask anything. "You can stay here." He pointed at Asfaloth, ignoring the amused nickering. "I am going to go get yelled at." He took the grooming supplies with him as he left Asfaloth's stall. "Good night, Garaphen." And then he left them behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite saying he was going to get yelled at, Glorfindel did not track down Penny after leaving the stable. Instead he went to the dining hall only to discover he had missed dinner. From there, he sighed and went to the kitchens. He was half-hoping that, despite knowing she was not there, he would run into Penny in the kitchens. Of course that did not happen and he found himself making a couple of pan fried cheese sandwiches the way Penny had once shown him what she called a grilled cheese, despite the fact that she had not used a grill to cook it. He sat in the kitchen, eating his sandwiches and drinking tea. When he finished, he cleaned up any mess he had made and left to head to his room.</p>
<p>Glorfindel fully intended to stay away from Penny. He could tell she was happy, almost absurdly happy, and that she was in her room so despite being drawn to that happiness, he forced himself to just go into his own nearby room. He set his things aside and was about to knock on the adjoining washroom door as a courtesy, though he could tell she was far enough away to not be in their shared washroom, when he noticed a flicker coming from his bed. He turned, hands raised for a fight, only to see nothing... Glorfindel narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the bed. It was then that he noticed a movement from under the blanket. A movement too small to be a person.</p>
<p>He grabbed the blanket and yanked it aside only to see nothing, but not really... "Zephyr?" Glorfindel blinked down at the elemental that was essentially rolling around in his blankets. "What are you doing here?" If he focused hard enough, he could sense the creature's emotions, though not with the same ease or understanding as the dwelf the elemental had bound itself to.</p>
<p>Zephyr ignored him, rolling around some more.</p>
<p>"Why aren't you with Penny?"</p>
<p>The elemental actually stopped moving and shivered, though seeing the elemental was a thing that almost caused eyes to burn. To mortal vision he was probably completely invisible, but all of the elves could see the glow of restless energy if they tried.</p>
<p>Glorfindel felt a flicker of fear from the elemental, something he had never felt from the creature before. "Is she in danger?"</p>
<p>Without waiting for a response, Glorfindel turned and darted into the washroom only to pause. The place was a mess he had never seen before! There was piles of soap bubbles everywhere, an empty bottle of wine was laying beside the tub that had the washroom mirror inside of it and there was... "Blood?!" Glorfindel nearly shrieked.</p>
<p>There were definitely smears of blood on the side of the bath and on the wall next to the door to Penny's room.</p>
<p>An unexpected thud came from the other side of the door and, without thinking, Glorfindel darted to the door and grabbed the slippery knob before turning it and yanking the door open, surprised and grateful that it was not locked. What he saw caused him to freeze in shock...</p>
<p>"-Holdin' out for a _ 'til the mornin' light! 's'gotta be sure, gotta be soon, gotta be larger than life!" Penny sang loudly as she danced on her bed, using an empty bottle of wine like a microphone. "Up where the mountains meet the _ above, out where the _ splits the _... I would swear that there's someone, somewhere... Watchin' me..."</p>
<p>Glorfindel gulped, eyes wide, positive he had been caught in his staring at the scene. But Penny continued as if he did not exist. It was obvious she was trying to sing one of her songs in Sindarin but broke back to her own language when she did not know the correct word. And whatever she was singing did not seem to sound correct when translated in the first place.</p>
<p>"Through the wind and the chill and the rain... And the storm and the flood... I can feel his _ like fire... In my _" She turned and seemed to be looking directly into Glorfindel's eyes for a moment before moving into her dance again.</p>
<p>For the life of him, Glorfindel did not know how to react. Her singing was... Terrible. And he wanted to laugh at the scene... But her dancing was... He recalled what he had heard at the Yule Festival. Clothed sex... And while he had never participated, he had walked in on it and... He could not recall it looking anything like what she was doing as she swayed and slid her hands over her own body, twisting... And she was only wearing a sleeveless shift that barely reached her knees... He really needed to leave... He was just about to do that when she suddenly yelled.</p>
<p>"I need a hero!"</p>
<p>And she had definitely spotted him because Penny now stumbled off of her bed with the same thudding sensation that had sent him barreling through the door. Glorfindel felt foolish for once more rushing in on her privacy without thinking... And now he was paying for it as the dwelf was suddenly plastered to him, rubbing herself against him in positively lewd ways as she continued her dance and song.</p>
<p>"Holdin' out for a hero 'til the end of the night... gotta be strong, gotta be fast, gotta be fresh from the fight..."</p>
<p>Was she sniffing him?! Glorfindel tried to pry her away, but only managed to remove the bottle of wine from her possession. It was empty. He looked at the label.</p>
<p>"Penny! This is Hobbit wine... Where did you get this?! How are you still standing?!" Hobbit wine was notoriously strong, the small race having an unfathomably strong constitution for food and drink, eating and drinking things that could kill all of the other races combined. He recalled the other empty bottle in the washroom. "Did you drink two bottles?!"</p>
<p>While Glorfindel was distracted by the empty wine bottle, Penny somehow got him to dance with her. He was tense, which was to be expected, but she was sloshed enough to not care, finishing her song happily while he wondered over wine. She hummed the rest of the music, continuing the strange dance even though the lyrics were over.</p>
<p>Glorfindel's face burned at the 'dancing,' and he swore in Westron. Not that she noticed. "I am teaching you how to dance properly instead of letting you play with your axe during the next lesson..." He threatened.</p>
<p>Penny scoffed, "Jus' cause it's dif'ren' doesn' mean s'not proper." She had turned so that her back was pressed to his front and she was actually moving his hands to trail down her sides and nope!</p>
<p>Glorfindel reacted on terrified instinct, pushing the dwelf away with a force that had her hitting her bed and falling down where she laughed. Trying to gather his thoughts, Glorfindel demanded. "Why are you bleeding?!"</p>
<p>Wrinkling her nose, Penny shook her head as she picked herself up. "Not. Stopped." She moved into the another of the dances she had been working on since she had started her own fitness routine during her physical therapy.</p>
<p>Making a strangled sound at the way the dwelf had started moving, Glorfindel whirled to face the wall. "Why were you bleeding? You rarely ever drink, why did you decide to down two bottles of wine?!" He tried to remember ever seeing her drink anything stronger than tea before.</p>
<p>"Shaved. 't's New Year's Eve." She stated. "S'posed to drink an' dance." She giggled. "Dance wiff me, Glory." She was suddenly pressed against his back, her arms sliding around his middle as she swayed.</p>
<p>"New year's is month's away..." Glorfindel sounded confused. What could she have shaved? Her beard had still been present and correct...</p>
<p>Penny stopped swaying, before quietly saying, "My new year."</p>
<p>Glorfindel instantly felt bad, bad enough that he turned and pulled the dwelf into a hug because her emotions had been happy until he had said that. And that made him pause. Though she was dancing in a way that definitely seemed to be clothed sex, she had not felt anything except happy. She tended to look more like a dwarf, so he tended to think of her more as one and dwarves were rather lusty from what he could remember. But she was not a dwarf, not completely. In fact, he could not remember a single instant where he'd felt any sexual emotions from the dwelf and... That was something he needed to remember before making accusations of impropriety. He noticed she had gone slack and looked down to find her half asleep against his chest. With a sigh, he nudged her toward her bed.</p>
<p>"Come on, my friend. Time for bed." Shuffling her over, Glorfindel helped Penny into bed. "Will you be okay?"</p>
<p>"Dunno." Penny mumbled. "Ne'er been drinkeded before."</p>
<p>"Drunk." Glorfindel smiled.</p>
<p>"Tha', too."</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Glorfindel was about to leave when she snagged his sleeve.</p>
<p>"Shtay... Migh' die."</p>
<p>"I will leave the washroom doors open, Penny..." Glorfindel could not help rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"Not 'posed to be 'lone on New Year's." Penny slurred, looking up at him with glassy eyes.</p>
<p>Glorfindel sighed before seating himself on the edge of the bed. "Very well!" The 'well' was yelped as the dwelf yanked him down and pulled him into a position to cuddle. "Why am I like this?" He wondered.</p>
<p>For a while there was silence before Penny spoke. "My hero. Sang and you came."</p>
<p>"You're an awful singer." Glorfindel said somewhat spitefully, but the dwelf just giggled and agreed.</p>
<p>After what felt like hours of just lying there like a drunken dwelf's pillow, Glorfindel considered getting up and sneaking away.</p>
<p>"Glory..."</p>
<p>Glorfindel tensed, having thought Penny had fallen asleep. "Hmm?"</p>
<p>"C'n I kiss you?"</p>
<p>The elf's movements froze and his voice was rather high pitched, though somehow still quiet and definitely strangled when he said, "What?!"</p>
<p>"Trad'tion." She mumbled, her only movement being to speak. "Cel'brate new thin's. New frien's, new b'ginnin's, new year. 'posed to kiss someone."</p>
<p>Glorfindel considered the matter for a long time. Finally, he braced himself and said, "Yes."</p>
<p>He waited... And waited... And finally Glorfindel looked down to find that Penny had finally fallen asleep... And was drooling on his shirt.</p>
<p>Thunking his head back, Glorfindel stared up at the ceiling. He was positive that the Valar were laughing at him. He could practically feel it. Wait, he could feel it. He looked around, but it was just a laughing Zephyr sliding into the bed with them like a pet. Glorfindel thunked his head back again and resigned himself to being the dwelf's cuddle toy for the night.</p>
<p>Someone would kill him if they ever found out that he was in here. And they would certainly kill him if they had seen the 'dancing' earlier... And he'd be resurrected and killed again if they knew this was not the first time he had been her cuddle toy. The Valar were definitely laughing and Glorfindel settled in for a very long night...</p>
<p>"You're cleaning that bathroom..." He muttered even as he somehow drifted off to sleep as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Penny barely remembered singing and dancing the night before as she nursed her hangover with some tea she had learned to make from Salabdúr. She did not remember how Glorfindel had ended up in her room, having shoved him bodily off of the bed upon discovering his presence only to apologize for the rude awakening and thank him for making sure she did not die in her sleep. And she did not remember asking to kiss him or him agreeing.</p>
<p>Glorfindel did not remind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have an idea." Penny told Berechon one afternoon. She had taken to spending more time in the forges as the winter wore on purely because it was the warmest place in the valley. She naturally helped him out, handing him things as he requested them while working the same way she did with Salabdúr when he was teaching her. Despite having a lot of dwarf blood she did not generally have much interest in forging, but today Berechon had insisted on finally teaching her how to make the bolts for her crossbow pistols.</p>
<p>"An idea like the pistols?" Berechon asked, making her put on gloves so she could safely handle the tongs to move the crucible of molten metal to the bolt mold.</p>
<p>"Kind of, but not at all." She replied, using the same focused attention she did to everything associated with her chosen weapons. Those weapons were going to help rewrite history, after all. "Tell me, Berechon... How do elves feel about... Flying?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The chapters for this story have gotten insane in length so I'm going to start making a conscious effort to cut them off once they reach a certain length. Otherwise there's just too much information to try to process.</p>
<p>As for Penny being drunk on wine? She's absolutely based on me. I've never been drunk in my life despite having downed entire bottles of various alcohols in one sitting. So I have no idea how I would behave if I actually got drunk on different types of alcohol. I just couldn't resist this once the idea hit me. *grins*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Salsa!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When I eat chips<br/>I make sure that I dip<br/>In the dippy-dip-dip<br/>Which is SALSA!</p><p>-<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rKuQ9KLk5o">Salsa song for kids</a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, be warned... I was hungry when I started writing this chapter. *giggles*</p><p>Also, there are some links to pictures hidden within this chapter as well! Some for my mental image of particular characters and some for the way I imagine certain souls to look... So be on the look out for links!</p><p>Also of note, very early in this chapter I mention a kite and that the elves wouldn't know what it was. The way I see it, Arwen is the youngest elf in Rivendell, she's almost three thousand years old. And while the shorter lifespans of other races would have had them make kites to keep kids occupied, there was just no reason for them in Rivendell so they never learned about the things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Berechon, for all his years, liked to think of himself as a more imaginative elf. He always came up with new ideas to improve things around Imladris and had no trouble accepting ideas from the other races and working with them as well. But when the resident dwelf named Penny asked about flying and then proceeded to show him with folded parchment and then with what she called a 'kite' on a string with Zephyr pretending to be a windy day... And then she had tied string onto a rock, then tied the string to the corners of a handkerchief, and thrown it from a roof all demonstrating what she intended to create and wanted his help with... Berechon's mind felt as if it had been dormant for centuries and in an instant... Had exploded!</p><p>The first thing he did was teach Penny more of the basics of forging. She showed up every afternoon and some mornings to work on the project. As far as he knew, the mornings she was not in the forge with him she spent with <a href="https://sta.sh/018z6dezvd77">Salabdúr</a> learning the medicinal properties and various uses of plants. Forging pipes was not easy, but it was a task she was thankfully willing to assist with. And, to be honest, despite being only half dwarf and not particularly interested in forging, she was rather good at the task. The only thing hindering her was the frequent visits from a certain golden-haired ellon.</p><p>"OUT! I'm working!" Penny yelled at Glorfindel, fed up with his nagging.</p><p>Glorfindel willingly yelled back. "You're supposed to be training, too!" </p><p>"I just trained last night!" The dwelf was not going to let Glorfindel get away with his bullshit.</p><p>"You wanted to learn to fight," Glorfindel lowered his voice, trying to be reasonable. "I am only attempting to give you what you wanted."</p><p>Penny growled, slamming the hammer down on the hot metal she was currently beating into a sheet to be turned into a pipe. "This is important too! I'm going to need a lot of pipes."</p><p>Frowning, Glorfindel looked at the box of discarded pipe bits that were waiting to be melted down for fresh attempts. Then he looked over at Berechon, whose back was to them...</p><p>Berechon's shoulders were shaking with mirth as he beat a sheet of metal around a solid wooden pole to give it the bent shape of a pipe.</p><p>"What are you even making?!" Glorfindel was at a loss at their industriousness.</p><p>Looking up at Glorfindel as if he were stupid, Penny snarked, "Tomato paste."</p><p>Berechon could not contain the snort of laughter that answer drew from him.</p><p>Glorfindel flushed, glowering. "Fine... Keep your secrets. But you had better meet me first thing in the morning for training. And it will be a full day!" He turned to stalk out of the smithy.</p><p>"You're not the _ of me!" Penny yelled, not knowing the Sindarin word for 'boss' and so saying it in English.</p><p>"That does not make sense!" Glorfindel yelled back as he slammed the door behind him, blocking out the sounds of laughter from Berechon.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>That night <a href="https://sta.sh/02ceyhvzawnj">Glorfindel</a> found a chilled dwelf pressed against him during dinner and he frowned down at her. "I should withhold your warmth cuddles unless you have trained that day." He instantly knew he had made a mistake when Penny scowled at him and moved to pull away. He instantly pulled her closer. "I said should..." He could not hide his pout when he said it and endured her amused smirk of response.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>A week later and Penny was talking with one of the supply rangers that made regular trips into Imladris. His usual job was to deliver mail and medicine, but he could also be talked into sending messages to the regular supply caravans or delivering special order requests and items. The twins had introduced him as Swiftwind, a name which had caused Penny to apologize profusely once she got her sudden fit of giggles under control. When she had been able to talk she had merely said it was the name of a horse she had heard a story about at one time... Which was how Penny found herself in the Hall of Fire sharing her first story. Though how one was supposed to repeat a cartoon from the 80's as a story was... Really only possible in the Hall of Fire, she thought as she watched the colorful ghostly images of the cartoon prance and battle around the fire for everyone except the visiting ranger to see.</p><p>The elves were kind enough to overlook the fact that she was not the best storyteller and that it was a children's story just because of the newness of it compared to their own tales. But in the end, she got a polite smattering of applause when she finished the story and Swiftwind ultimately said he had no trouble reminding her of a magical winged unicorn steed that belonged to a mystical warrior.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>"What? What do you mean?" Penny blinked at Zephyr, confused at the thing he was trying to communicate. "I don't understand."</p><p>In response, Zephyr blew all around Penny's head in a harsh, confusing mess until her hair was half out of her clip and tangled in a mess. Penny rolled her eyes at his antics and combed her fingers through her hair before reclipping it. One thing she had yet to determine the reason for was that her hair never tangled for long anymore and knots in her hair were a thing of the past. She figured it probably had something to do with her wind abilities and the Valar being kind enough to give her tangle-proof hair as a side effect, but she would have loved to peek at the strands under a microscope.</p><p>"And what do you want me to do about it?"</p><p>Zephyr took to shoving against the dwelf, urging her in a direction that he wished for her to go much as he had while guiding her to Imladris. Following his directions, she soon found herself chatting with Elrond. After exchanging pleasantries, she got down to business.</p><p>"Zephyr pushed me here for a reason. He has a message... Something about big wind?" She looked confused, turning to look at the wildly moving elemental. "A big, wild wind?"</p><p>Elrond watched, intrigued by the game of charades the elemental used to communicate.</p><p>"I really need to teach him how to write." Penny mused</p><p>That comment caused Zephyr to freeze before suddenly he zipped onto Elrond's desk. Both elf and dwelf made started exclamations when the elemental knocked over the bottle of ink and proceeded to... Whip it into a frenzy? Hardly any of the ink actually touched the desk as the elemental carried it into a wild patterned, using it to try to communicate before he twisted around some parchment and then splatted the ink back into the bottle it had been in. Zephyr then flew toward the nearest window, slamming powerfully against the pane and rattling it before he left the room entirely.</p><p>Both Elrond and Penny were absolutely befuddled by the motions.</p><p>Finally, Penny ventured. "Big wind, makes a mess, rattles the windows... A storm?"</p><p>"Not just any storm." Elrond said, picking up the piece of parchment and turning it so that Penny could see. "A blizzard."</p><p>Drawn neatly onto the surface of the parchment in still damp ink was a perfect rendition of a snowflake.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>With Zephyr's early warning, the residents and visitors of Imladris were well prepared when the blizzard finally blew into the valley several days later. Some of the elves that lived in houses or buildings further away from the main House had relocated into said main House for the weather while others simply made certain they had the supplies to last out in their own residences. Penny felt bad for the horses and Garaphen, though.</p><p>Garaphen had finally gotten to meet Penny early during the blizzard preparations. He had wanted to thank her because though blizzards were rare in the valley, they usually swept in so swiftly that there wasn not time to make certain there was extra treats for the horses to help keep them calm during the storms.</p><p>Penny had liked Garaphen instantly. He was earthy in a way most of the other elves were not and had flirted with her so outrageously that all she could do was grin and flirt back. He reminded her of someone, but for the life of her she had not been able to place it even as she placed him on her mental friends list.</p><p>"Garaphen says he lets the horses out in this kind of weather..." Penny murmured, staring out of the window at the wall of white that was blowing outside. "Do they ever get lost?"</p><p>"The horses of Imladris are smart enough to not stray far." One of <a href="https://sta.sh/028m82qarx4l">the twins</a> responded from where he was leaning back in a chair and staring at the ceiling. "Wild horses are out all the time, weather is not much of a concern for them."</p><p>Penny frowned, still staring at the thick layer of snow blowing before she finally drew the curtain closed and moved over to the pantry to gaze at the various ingredients within. She had known the twins for months and still had no idea how to tell them apart. Usually she just mentally assigned one a name and then tried to keep it that way unless they identified themselves. Just thinking about the horses outside and Garaphen alone in the small house attached to the stables made her frown and want to nibble on something.</p><p>"Are you making something new?" Ahyarmen wondered. He was practically sprawled in a chair, head resting on his arms which were folded on the table.</p><p>If Penny had thought the elves were slow to do things before, that had nothing on how indolent and lazy they could be when snowed in and cut off from other activities and only able to visit with those stuck in the same building as them. She peered over her shoulder where her usual quartet of male elf friends were joined by Lindir and an elf musician she knew from the Hall of Fire named Cellindir. He was, like all of her other elf friends, ridiculously pretty. She could also see a pair of siblings named Lanthir and Nemmiril that Penny had met early in her residence in Imladris. The siblings both had a preference for cooking and helped prepare almost every meal served within the main House of the city.</p><p>"Don't any of you ever cook?" Penny grumbled, obviously not talking about the sibling chefs, feeling there was some medieval sexism at work.</p><p>"We can, but yours is better." The other twin mumbled. He was laying... under the table?! And looked half asleep. "I do not know how you manage to get things tasting both the same and yet different."</p><p>Penny snorted as she pulled out some things from the pantry to inspect before returning them. "Easy. I don't follow a recipe."</p><p>"That cannot be true." Lindir frowned.</p><p>"It is." Nemmiril said from where she and Lanthir were preparing to start the general dinner for the rest of the House. "It drove us insane when we would try to copy her recipes. Every time she makes something she measures by sight or taste and then she will randomly change proportions or even swap certain ingredients. It is interesting to watch, though it drives some of the more fussy cooks mad."</p><p>Glorfindel snorted, leaning against one of the windows and staring out at the snow. "She delights in driving people mad."</p><p>And indeed, Penny was grinning as she brought various things out of the pantry and plopped them down on the counter. "You just have to memorize the base recipe and then adjust to taste, preference, and mood... If you brats want to eat the food, you're going to help prepare it."</p><p>Normally stating such a thing would have people coming up with excuses or tasks they needed to do elsewhere, but the elves surprised her by joining in to assist. It was not like there was anything else to do, after all and soon she had them all working at various tasks. Lindir was dicing tomatos, Elladan was chopping onions, Glorfindel was grinding corn into flour using a hand cranked mill, Elrohir was taking the flour as Glorfindel ground it and mixing it with water to make a dough as per Penny's instructions, Cellindir was grinding chunks of beef, Ahyarmen was mincing garlic. Penny shared an amused grin Nemmiril and Lanthir as she rinsed some beans before putting them into a big pot, filled it with water, stirred in some dried spices and the some freshly minced garlic as well as some onions, covered it, and stuck it into one side of the main oven to cook. As an afterthought, she popped some tomatos in to roast while the beans cooked.</p><p>Once the garlic was done, Ahyarmen took some dried corn and moved to another grinder since Penny seemed inclined on having a lot of the dough she was having made. As Elladan and Lindir finished dicing and chopping, Penny had them start rolling the dough out into thin sheets. When Cellindir finished grinding the beef, he was tasked with cooking it. Once Penny added the spices she wanted into the meat, she had him cook it until it was thoroughly browned and then left to simmer in it's own red juices. She instructed them to put the rolled dough on flattened pans and stick them in the warming ovens to dry out a bit. While they did that, she set out a large pan and filled it with lard that she started to heat up. She stirred the meat before taking it off of the stove and setting it aside. Penny put it a lid on it for later.</p><p>Then Penny retrieved some of the items she had helped Berechon make. Things she had been wanting for the kitchen. One of them was a strange flat sheet of metal that had holes puncturing the entire surface and raised ridges at each hole. They soon found the reason for this as she took some of the sharp yellow cheese and started to shred it swiftly. There was a second shredder and Cellindir assisted until they had a very large bowl with a big mound of shredded cheese. Penny dumped some onions, the roasted tomatos, chili peppers, garlic, a splash of lime juice, cilantro, and a spoonful of honey into one of the hand cranked mixers. She then had one of the elves mix it up while she moved on to pull the slightly dried dough from the oven.</p><p>Penny handed out some strange things with circular blades on them and handles attached to the side that she called pizza cutters, "don't worry we'll have pizza another day," and instructed the elves to cut the slightly dried dough into triangles after she showed them the size she wanted. Thus began a chain where the dough was made, rolled thin, put in an oven to dry out a bit, cut into triangles, and shipped over to where Penny was lording over the pan of simmering lard as she fried them, used a weird big basket-like spoon to flip them and pull them out, and then sprinkled some salt on them before they had drained completely. By the time they ran out of dough, one of the largest kitchen serving platters was filled with the crispy triangles.</p><p>Checking the time, Penny realized it had been hours and she pulled the now cooked beans out. The rest of the seasoning she had set aside was added to the beans as well as the ground beef. She thoroughly stirred it all together with a sturdy wooden spoon and set the pot on top of the stove to simmer. Then she poured the salsa out of the blender into a big bowl and was about to turn to the sink when it was plucked from her hands. She blinked at the ellon in front of her. "Oh! Thank you, Fandaer."</p><p>Fandaer, one of the elves who obsessively cleaned things, gave her a whimsical smile. "I trust I shall be allowed to partake?"</p><p>Looking around, Penny saw that Fandaer had done an excellent job of sneakily cleaning while they cooked. "Absolutely. I would have invited you anyway." She really kind of loved Fandaer. He had glossy black hair that shined blue in the light, deep brown eyes, tanned skin, and generally wore a smile while cleaning any and everything. She was pretty positive he was the reason her room was never as messy as she expected it to be... Or why she sometimes found her laundry already drying on the line instead of in her basket. And honestly, anyone willing to clean up after her and be happy for it was someone she was going to love. And he tended to smell like sunshine, which was one of her favorite scents.</p><p>"You were busy." He nodded to the mess of food set out on the table even as the contents of the pot still simmered.</p><p>One of the twins was holding up and inspecting one of the chips.</p><p>Penny grinned at Fandaer before turning back to the group. "The chili should't take much longer... But while we wait..." She strode over to the table, plucking up one of the chips and dipping it into the salsa before cramming the entire thing into her mouth and crunching into it happily.</p><p>Though Penny cautioned everyone to save some chips for the chili, everyone was soon snacking on the crispy treats while Lanthir questioned Penny on the process of making them. He wanted to try them with some other dishes and seemed delighted when she told the elf that chili and chips both went good with salad as well as tortillas or a variety of other combinations. Within an hour everyone was sitting to a warm bowl of chili with a variety of optional toppings as well! The easy conversation carried them through and the entire group even helped as the rest of the elves that enjoyed cooking arrived and soon they were helping make dinner for the whole of the House while eating the remnants of their own dinner as well.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Elladan lost a bet. The blizzard was still raging and Elladan had lost a bet... That was the only explanation for it when a few days later found him carrying Penny piggyback style into the Hall of Fire. His hair was twisted into small buns on either side of his head and hanging in a style the dwelf called odango pigtails. He wore a parchment on a string around his neck that declared him to be a Pretty Princess. He was even wearing one of his golden circlets that rested in a V shape on his brow. His expression dared anyone to laugh at him even as the dwelf giggled against the back of his exposed neck and hummed an irritatingly catchy tune. She had claimed the lyrics did not translate well and she respected their ability to hear too much to try singing it...</p><p>Glorfindel had nodded agreement to her singing statement when she was not looking.</p><p>In any event, Elladan could glare all he liked. But with Elrohir, Ahyarmen, and Glorfindel following them, all laughing, and Penny's continued giggles, he was already so red in the face it could be seen in the Hall's dim lighting as he marched over to particularly large pile of cushions and threw the hybrid woman off of his back and onto the pile. And a lot of elves saw, most of the residents of the main House and those that had moved into the main House for the blizzard were present.</p><p>Penny bounced slightly when she hit the cushions and could not contain the delighted laughter it caused to bubble up. She could see Elladan moving to sit on the plush sofa nearest the pile of cushions, his arms crossed as he pouted. The whispers at the entrance were rising even as the other three elves joined them and took up various seats on the sofas or cushions.</p><p>One thing Penny loved, especially this time of year, was the Hall of Fire. In the books it had been described as a hall with a big hearth between carved pillars and it had not made it into the movies at all. She was so glad the book got this particular detail wrong. Kind of? The fire sort of was between pillars...</p><p>The Hall of Fire was indeed a very big hall, the biggest in all of Imladris in fact. It was long with a mostly circular shape and half carved out of the cliff that was behind the main House. The 'hearth' was a big fireplace in the very center of the room, radiating heat and light in all directions. The 'carved pillars' held up the chimney above the fireplace and there were six of them. From what Penny knew, the fireplace was fueled by a combination of sweet wood and a natural gas vent that came from deep within the cliff and it was never extinguished. There were a few thin windows along one side that allowed in some fresh air while trapping the heat within. Penny rarely ventured to that side of the room since it was noticeably cooler than the opposite side she preferred.</p><p>There was a single arched doorway with thick wooden doors into the massive hall. The entire rest of the wall space was ringed with a solid ledge... Not that the ledge could be seen. In front of the ledge all the way around was a massive curved sofa with plush cushions and back. And on top of the ledge was an even more massive curved and plush sofa creating a tiered effect that Penny could almost call theater seating for the performances within the Hall. Sheer drapes were anchored on the ceiling where the fireplace left the room and then gathered along the wall to cover the walls in different shades. The firelight sparkled on the shimmering material.</p><p>All in all, it was one of Penny's favorite rooms even before she knew the secret to watching the performances.</p><p>Of course the groups entrance into the Hall of Fire interrupted the tale in progress... Which did not bother Penny as her least favorite elf, so far, was the one talking. She did politely apologize, at least. Because she was absolutely not going to be the one seen as an ass when Idhrenwë finally showed everyone else what a dick he was. Which could actually happen one day with the way he sent the group a disgusted look. And she was not the only one to notice as both Glorfindel and Elladan stiffened at the look. Shaking her head, Penny rolled her eyes before finding her free place and letting go of her body even as Ahyarmen pulled a blanket up over them both.</p><p>All things considered, someone should have told Penny and Glorfindel about the scene that had once been witnessed above Imladris because everyone was suddenly startled, even those not in their soul space yet, when the whirling vortex of color became plainly visible to the normal eye as the dwelf left her body to watch the evening's stories and songs.</p><p>Now it should be noted that most elves souls looked like plain balls of light when they were not shaped to look like a ghostly image of their own body. One might even have seen something similar in the rare <a href="https://sta.sh/0wapcsz7hc3">ball lightning</a> phenomena. But the dwelf... Her soul form was so unlike anything they had ever seen that the closest they could compare was looking down into a whirlpool. More accurately, her soul is what one would see if they were inside the eye of a tornado that had hit a paint store and looking straight up into a blazing white light that seemed to reach toward the viewer... The most disorienting part of the sight was somehow not the way it constantly moved, shifting from spinning in one direction to the next, but the way that no matter which angle it was viewed from the sight was the same.</p><p>Before anyone could exclaim over the sudden sight, Glorfindel had followed the dwelf's lead and his massive, blazing sun of liquid gold with its halo and lashing tendrils of golden plasma had joined the scene. Like the dwelf, Glorfindel was unaware that their souls were both completely visible to everyone, even the few Rangers weathering the storm in Imladris, when they should have only been visible to those elves that had already entered their soul forms.</p><p>Both soul forms merely hovered there, waiting, not seeming to realize the way in which they were being stared at... And being stared at they were indeed! It was impossible! If the openly touchy actions of the dwelf were not bad enough to witness in the flesh the scene the souls presented was downright scandalous! They were... Touching! But not quite, there was some invisible barrier the two souls were not crossing. Even so it was insanely intimate and yet the elves could all knew the two were not courting! Penny's <a href="https://sta.sh/07bv1m0gq0h">rainbow vortex</a> sent out gentle almost caresses onto the <a href="https://sta.sh/028wsmcq9145">golden sun</a> while from time to time the golden plasma twisting around the sun of Glorfindel would flick out, as if trailing through the rainbow tornado only to veer aside at the last second... And the two did not even seem to be aware it was happening!</p><p>It was mind numbingly obvious to all of the elves, each of them fighting to look away while too fascinated to give the courtesy, that even if the two were not married their souls were considering the idea!</p><p>"Well? Are we getting stories or not?" Penny's soul voice, which like her form should not have been perceived by those not in soul form, swept through the Hall of Fire with a genteeled force of nature.</p><p>Cautiously, the startled elves that had not yet slipped into soul form did so, warily watching the two massive and unique souls that dwarfed even Elrond's when the lord was not holding his form in the shape of his body.</p><p>"You're kind of blinding us, are you two going to tone it down to your body shapes?" Elrohir wondered, his small orb of starlight bouncing almost giddily to one side.</p><p>"I don't like doing that." Penny replied, turning her focus toward where Idhrenwë had finally stopped glaring and resumed his story.</p><p>"I can't." Glorfindel stated. When Elladan's soul body (thankfully free of the odango pigtails) gave him a disbelieving look, Glorfindel shrugged his plasma tendrils as best he could. "I never can when..." He trailed off.</p><p>Elladan turned a thoughtful look toward the shifting rainbow vortex that was seemingly focused on the really very boring story currently being told.</p><p>It took perhaps another hour for Idhrenwë to finish his story during which time half of the audience had dozed off. Though the ellon had been loose enough in his body that he could project the ghostly images to go with the story, his were not very strong or good.</p><p>Penny idly wondered if it was his attitude affecting the way the elven gift worked. "Glory, you tell us a story now!" She goaded, unaware of the way her soul whipped out smaller vortexes that were a bright, nearly neon, green to poke at the larger golden soul next to her. "I want to hear something really old!"</p><p>"I'm not that old." Glorfindel remarked petulantly.</p><p>"Pfft." The dwelf clearly did not believe. "You're older than the sun, of course you are." She did not sound displeased and soon Elladan, Elrohir, and Ahyarmen joined into the goading which quickly caught on.</p><p>Glorfindel, wondering who had told the dwelf he was that old, allowed his soul to partially anchor itself to his body before he walked toward the fire centered within the Hall. He was unaware that everyone, even the humans, could see the massive golden orb hovering on and around him... Or that his voice could be heard with a strange layered effect when he began speaking. But he was very much aware of something he had only noticed once before when visiting one of Penny's memories.</p><p>The ghostly images everyone else used paled in comparison to what happened when Glorfindel told a tale of a time before the sun. The entire Hall of Fire went dark, even the light from the fire was gone. And the only light visible was that of the stars as he wove his tale of how he got his first lantern and used it to explore the otherwise dark world the elves had been given. While other elves he met in the story seemed to delight in the stars, Glorfindel was more interested in running places. Each person listening to the tale seemed to see it through their own eyes as the young Glorfindel ran through a dark world, seeming to see trees and branches that should not have been there as he leaped through the dark from branch to branch for in those days every elf wore their soul partially outside to make it easier to see their dark world... But the lantern... It revealed things the soul did not and Glorfindel's young world had been given colors for the first time. Colors he had no names for until he took them back to his parents and learned the names.</p><p>The story was charming and full of youthful wonder and Glorfindel ended it after a time because he felt there was only so much of running around in the dark that could be interesting. He received an enthusiastic round of applause as he strode back to his seat.</p><p>"Is that what story-time is for all elves?" Arathorn wondered as he leaned toward Elrond.</p><p>Elrond shook his head. "I have never seen anything that strong before, not even from Glorfindel himself. But do you see." He indicated where the bright blue from the vortex was caressing the golden sun happily. "We have never seen that, either. Their souls should not be visible and yet this is the second time they have been witnessed. It only seems to happen when they are in near each other."</p><p>Arathorn considered the matter before lowering his voice and leaning closer. "How are the bets going on when the wedding will take place?"</p><p>"Odds are within the next year. Speak to <a href="https://sta.sh/01yi7mskrtd6">Lady Noen</a> if you wish to join the pool." Elrond murmured.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later Penny dropped her broken battle axe down on the table in the forge. The axe head was completely shattered.</p><p>"How in the world did you manage this?" Berechon wondered, sounding impressed in spite of himself.</p><p>"Why," Penny started, "Would someone carry an axe for a fight that would be heavy, take up space, and might never be needed when they chop wood far more often?" She sounded indignant.</p><p>"You..." the ellon could not be certain he had heard correctly, "Broke your axe chopping wood with it? Chopping wood with a battle axe?!"</p><p>The dwelf puffed up defensively. "I'm preparing for a journey. Fights will not happen every day, if at all. Wood chopping will be far more useful." She then frowned. "But the woodcutting axe doesn't penetrate armor as easily."</p><p>Berechon muttered that he should have known why so many pieces of armor were being brought in for repairs recently. "Well, we could put a double head on it, the thicker wood axe on one side then you'd just have to turn it one way or the other." He mused, picking up the shattered steel bits Penny had managed to find. It was telling that she had a smear of blood on her cheek from where she had no doubt gotten stabbed by a flying shard of metal.</p><p>Seeing where the elf was looking, Penny grinned. "I'm lucky I didn't get my eye!"</p><p>Rolling his eyes at the dwelf's morbid sense of humor, Berechon inspected the shaft of the battleaxe. Not only had the blade shattered under the force of her efforts, but the shaft was bent out of shape. "Are you particularly attached to the design?"</p><p>"No." Penny said, looking at the quick sketches Berechon started to make for a multi-purpose axe. "It was always long and awkward to carry though... Do any of you ever use collapsible shafts?"</p><p>Pausing, his charcoal stick hovering over a bit of scrap parchment, Berechon turned curious eyes onto the dwelf and Penny grinned when she saw the same sparkle she had seen when they started designing her nearly finished flying project.</p><p>"Describe to me what you mean..."</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>A week after that found Penny on the training field with an axe whose handle was only about a foot long. The head of the axe had a thick blade on one side for chopping wood with elvish designs on it and the thinner side, good for slicing through steel armor, was decorated with basic dwarven runes. She held it with both hands, confident as she went against Glorfindel's sword...</p><p>Glorfindel soon learned why when Penny shifted her grip mid-swing to press against the knobs that released the catch on the axe's handle and the momentum of the movement caused it to slide out of itself until the axe's handle was nearly three times the starting length and in one swing Penny scared the pants off of Glorfindel by nearly cleaving his head off with that tricky move!</p><p>Instead the golden elf managed to stumble back just in time, falling on his butt and causing the nearby twins to laugh. Quickly moving back to his feet, Glorfindel turned and swung his sword in retaliation, catching it on the surprisingly sturdy handle of the battle axe and momentarily locked with the dwelf. He did not stay in that lock long, knowing that if it came down to a test of strength the part-dwarf would win, so he danced away and they started trading swipes and blows.</p><p>Laughing delightedly, one of the twins suggested loudly over the clang of striking steel, "We should take her orc hunting soon! I want to see how many she manages to get with that tricky axe!"</p><p>And thus Penny earned her first named weapon... Trickster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There were seven links in the story, did you find them all?! What do you think? Because I spent entirely too much time google image searching... So many pretty people to look at when picking elves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fly Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wish that I could fly<br/>Into the sky<br/>So very high<br/>Just like a dragonfly<br/>I'd fly above the trees<br/>Over the seas in all degrees<br/>To anywhere I please<br/>Oh I want to get away<br/>I want to fly away<br/>Yeah yeah yeah<br/>I want to get away<br/>I want to fly away...</p>
<p>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvuL5jyCHOw">Lenny Kravitz, <i>Fly Away</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started to write a note and my mind went blank. *amused*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snows were starting to melt before the final aspect of Penny's grand flying plan arrived... Sail cloth. She had ordered it especially from the Gray Havens where the elves made boats since sailing was not exactly in demand within the Hidden Valley. She had rushed the cloth to the seamstresses and requested to be taught the sturdiest and most reliable stitch. A pale elleth named Niphredil aided her in finding the elf that was the best at making and treating travel tents so that the result would stand against wind and rain. Penny spent a lot of time over the next couple of days with that elf, exchanging manual labor in carrying things around before she left with her knew knowledge and some strips of leather as well!</p>
<p>Then, since it was still chilly outside, she set to work on the floor of the forge not far from Berechon and assembled the frame before using it to measure and cut the sailcloth. Then came a few more days of bloody fingers as she sewed the material and created a harness with the leather strips. Berechon obliged her with making safety clips and adjusting connectors for the pipes as she worked on her new toy. Once the sail and harness were ready, she waterproofed it... Then it was just a matter of waiting for it all to dry.</p>
<p>Berechon made her leave the forge and spend time doing other things since she had literally thrown the nearest items, usually bits of pipes, at her friends any time they interrupted her concentration. So while the waterproofing dried, she finally ventured out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What have you been working on so diligently?" Salabdúr wondered in the strange way he sometimes had that made Penny question just what herbs he had been working with recently...</p>
<p>"A safety net, sort of." Penny mused, pressing the flat of a knife against the fat vein of a particularly succulent leaf to draw the knife down the length and squeeze the juices out into a bowl. "To help me practice using Manwë's gift."</p>
<p>"Hmm." The ellon regarded the dwelf as she wiggled the knife slightly as she moved it down. It made the process take a little longer, but got a lot more juice from the vein. "Just remember to trust your instincts. You've been doing wonderfully so far."</p>
<p>"Wonderfully terrible." She chirped, sounding amused.</p>
<p>"Nonsense." The elf said, shaking his head. "At the rate you are progressing I will be able to take a vacation within the next year."</p>
<p>Penny blushed at the comment, ducking her head down and focusing on her task.</p>
<p>"Granted it will be during the least busy season..." Salabdúr teased, causing the dwelf to throw her head back and laugh loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aha! The lovely lady arrives..." Garaphen greeted as Penny happened to walk by him on her way toward the library.</p>
<p>Penny paused, turning to greet the earthy ellon. "Greetings Garaphen. How are you this glorious day?" She smiled even as she took a step closer to him than she would have when speaking to another elf.</p>
<p>Garaphen grinned and took a step closer as well as he peered down at the bearded lass. "With the changing seasons travels have been made round to the nearby farms and settlements to see how the men weathered the winter." The scruffy elf politely held out his arm in offer of escort.</p>
<p>Penny accepted the offer, lacing her arm with his as she tilted her head to listen to his tale as he walked her in the opposite direction from her original destination.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately sometime during the winter, one of the smaller farms did not survive." He lamented.</p>
<p>"That's terrible. A shame they did not come to Imladris for the season."</p>
<p>"They were given the offer, but few actually accept it." Garaphen sounded mournful. "And while there were no human survivors..." He trailed off as he guided the dwelf outside and toward the stables. "I must confess, I visited Salabdúr to acquire some fresh medicine supplies," he hefted a satchel that hung from the shoulder opposite where Penny was holding his arm, "and Salabdúr himself brought the suggestion to my attention."</p>
<p>"And what suggestion is that?" She wondered.</p>
<p>In answer, Garaphen led Penny into the stable and over to one of the stalls where a thin and sickly looking horse lay in some fresh hay. "Salabdúr suggested that you could practice your skills on helping me heal the sole survivor of the farm." He tilted his head as Penny released her hold on his arm and leaned against the gate to the stall. "As near as we can tell she was alone in the barn for almost a month, nearly starved, freezing... And what water she could get was from melting snow and the combination has made her sick. If she survives she would trust you fiercely and would be a wonderful horse for you to learn to ride on..."</p>
<p>Garaphen trailed off because Penny had already climbed over the gate and into the stall where she knelt next to the sleeping horse's head and carefully started to brush her fingers over the forehead and neck of the too thin equine. He smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should not have named her." Glorfindel stated a week later as Penny coaxed the mare that was still laying down, to eat a special mash she had made. "She might night survive."</p>
<p>Penny shot Glorfindel a disgusted look. "All the more reason to name her! She's still a being with thoughts and feelings. And she didn't seem to mind the name at all." She saw Glorfindel return her disgusted look and smirked. "You just don't like the name I picked, admit it."</p>
<p>"It is an awful name." Glorfindel insisted, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>Gasping dramatically, Penny covered the mare's ears. "Don't you listen to him, Badly..." She nuzzled the horse as the mare flicked her ears and ate her mash. "He just doesn't appreciate good humor like we do."</p>
<p>"I think it's funny." Garaphen said from where he was tending to Elrond's horse further down the stable.</p>
<p>Glorfindel rolled his eyes and took Asfaloth out of his stall when the other two started snickering at him. They were so immature... He took his horse out for a ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Badly's not doing so badly these days." Penny told Berechon from where she was assembling the frame they had built and sliding it into the sail. "She's standing up on her own again."</p>
<p>Berechon had not been happy about climbing up the side of the cliff, but he had wanted to be there for the first test. He merely observed as Penny shoved pipes into connectors and steadily the thing took form. "What is it called again?" He wondered as Penny pulled on the leather harness.</p>
<p>"A hang glider."</p>
<p>"And you plan to strap yourself to this, run to the end of the cliff and... Fall off?" Berechon mused. "Why?"</p>
<p>"To help work with my power. It's a psychological move." Penny replied as she tightened the straps on her harness and wiggled around.</p>
<p>"Psychological?" He fumbled trying to pronounce the unfamiliar word. "How does this help with practicing your power?"</p>
<p>Frowning, the dwelf looked up at Berechon. He had to be close to seven feet tall! "Psychological is a word we use for things dealing with the thought processes of the mind. How we form connections and associations between things. Healers that treat illnesses of the mind are called psychologists and their typ of healing is called psychology or therapy. They always want to talk things out and try to help us trick our minds into thinking about things a different way. Like if someone's scared of crowds of people they can work with them to remove that fear." Penny waved a hand at the hang glider. "I'm going to take that thing and I'm going to fly. Glorfindel said it was my power that saved him, the twins, and myself from falling off of a mountain. Even if it's something the glider does, if I think I'm the one doing it, it will help me actually use the power. I'm going to be tricking myself."</p>
<p>Berechon rubbed thoughtfully at his chin while observing Penny moving into position at the hang glider and clipping her harness to the frame. Surprisingly he took something very different from the speech. "There are people afraid of crowds where you are from? How do they shop at the markets?"</p>
<p>The question startled a laugh out of Penny. She shook her head. "A friend helps them or they pay someone to do their shopping for them. It can get lonely."</p>
<p>Somehow it did not occur to Berechon that Penny actually planned on following through with her crazy idea until he saw her pick up the control bar of the hang glider and start running toward the edge of the cliff... He felt his jaw drop as she ran and it only hit him when she was a few steps from the edge and he took off to stop the insanity, but he was too late! The dwelf launched herself off of the cliff and he skidded to a stop. His only thought was that there were at least a dozen elves that were going to kill him!</p>
<p>And then the glider soared up into sight again, Penny's laughter trailing in the wind as she sailed up higher into the air!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny had always wanted to hang glide. She had also always wanted to go skydiving. But living within the poverty range and having joints that would probably shatter with her body's landing from either activity had discouraged her. To feel the air flowing over her body as she dropped the foot bar down and stretched her body out horizontally to the glider... It was glorious!</p>
<p>And Zephyr was ecstatic! He clearly communicated to her that she should have been in the sky with him months ago and not lazing about on the ground as he flew all around her, just the two of them. No one else in the world existed in that moment in that moment.</p>
<p>The view was amazing and Penny let her eyes soak in what she could see... It was kind of a shame that for all of the gifts the Valar had given her, they had left her nearsighted and so the view was unfairly blurred below her. She would just have to look into finding someone that knew how to manipulate glass into focusing lenses and make herself some flight goggles as well as eyeglasses. Perhaps the dwarves. They had to have some knowledge of vision manipulation to do detailed work, right? Elves had perfect vision and so they did not seem to need anything...</p>
<p>Her thoughts having wandered, Penny turned to look again. The glider had drifted higher and higher as her thoughts had wandered. From what she could remember of thermal air and drafts, she figured it was probably warmer air from the sun reflecting off the lingering snow that was pushing her higher... But no! This was about tricking herself. It was not the sun heating the snow! The glider was going higher because she wanted it to go higher!</p>
<p>"Now how to do this..." She murmured, unable to hear her own words as the wind whipped them away.</p>
<p>Zephyr responded by flying down the collar of Penny's jacket and nestling against her chest.</p>
<p>"My heart?" She rolled her eyes. "Figures. What did Kiki say? 'We can fly with our spirit...' And what have I learned to do since arriving?" With that, Penny closed her eyes and thought of her free space.</p>
<p>With the wind blowing in her face Penny's free space was different. And she did not have any desire to actually leave her body this time. Instead of falling, she was flying. Like she had only in her dreams before. But this time she did not worry about falling. She had the safety net of the glider and she felt confident, having fallen off of a mountain, that she would not hit the ground until she was ready...</p>
<p>For a while she imagined she had great big wings and that they were slowly flapping and soaring through the air, then she thought of Superman or various Marvel mutants racing without the need of wings. It reached the point where she did not even feel the pressure of the leather straps anymore and it was not until she felt her head bump against the glider frame that Penny opened her eyes and realized that... She was towing the glider!</p>
<p>With a jubilant whoop of delight, Penny held onto that feeling and forced the wind and air to carry her faster and faster, to the point where Zephyr plastered himself to her face to counter the wind that made her eyes water. She figured she might have to practice keeping a barrier around her face, but it was nice that the elemental saw the need and was willing to help...</p>
<p>Penny did not know how long or far she had towed the glider before she felt exhausted and suddenly her weight was pressing back into the straps of the glider as she lost the energy to keep encouraging the wind. Looking around, Penny did not see anything familiar below, and the sun was starting to set! She finally put her hands back on the control bar and had a quick crash course in actually steering the glider before she figured out how to get it to glide lower and lower and then she had to put the knowledge of watching videos on how to land! By the time she was on solid ground again, Penny figured her twisted ankle was a good trade off for the impromptu lesson! Only...</p>
<p>"Where the hell am I?" Penny looked around, confused to see nothing familiar around her and no signs of any buildings. "Which way is Rivendell?" Penny asked Zephyr, having fallen back into using English when it was just the two of them. The elemental obligingly shoved her in the appropriate direction.</p>
<p>She saw nothing but a field and trees in the distance, not even a hint of a cliff or valley!</p>
<p>"Awww... fuck! Goldilocks is going to get pissy and yell thanks to this!"</p>
<p>Zephyr laughed at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm glad I dressed for winter before going flying." Penny informed Zephyr as she used the glider as a makeshift lean-to. She had limped back in the direction of Rivendell until it was full dark before settling down. She had a fire going, after finding some new fire stones. They made her miss the ones in her desk back in Rivendell and so she had carefully replaced them where she had found them once her fire was going. And so... She tugged her duster coat more tightly around herself and drifted off to sleep, secure in the knowledge that Zephyr was keeping guard.</p>
<p>Little did she know that if she had headed in the opposite direction she would have reached Bree far sooner than she would reach Rivendell if she stayed on foot!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Berechon had burst into the dining hall during lunch exclaiming about how he had not realized she was serious and that he could not believe it had worked and he did not know where she was heading or when she would return... Well, Elrond had first gotten the frantic smith to calm down before getting him to explain what had happened. The story had caused every elf present to freeze in shock.</p>
<p>The resident dwelf, that had accumulated a group of well loved friends, had apparently been working on a device to fly. And then she had strapped herself to it and thrown herself off of the cliff above the very house they were in! And what was even more important... It had worked, taking her off into the sky! Berechon had watched until he could no longer see her before running in to inform them of what had happened. She had been heading mostly west when last seen.</p>
<p>Glorfindel and the twins were halfway out of the dining hall intent on heading to the stable for their horses when Elrond called a halt.</p>
<p>"After what happened the last time you went storming off after her, you would wish to risk that again?!" Elrond was incredulous even as he hid his own worry at this turn of events. He had known she was working on something, but had not expected this!</p>
<p>The twins stopped, sharing in a silent conversation.</p>
<p>Glorfindel was clearly torn and edging closer to the door with every moment he considered his options.</p>
<p>"Berechon, my friend, was she aware of how to use the device you helped her create?"</p>
<p>The large smith hesitated, glancing over to where his son was still seated at one of the tables and looking worried. "She said she had never gotten a chance to personally use one before, but that she had researched them many times as well as other things that would allow her to fly in a similar manner."</p>
<p>Elrond looked directly into Glorfindel's light brown gaze. "Then we must have confidence that our young friend knows what she is doing. She will have had a reason for this and will return when she is ready." He focused on his own determination, knowing that Glorfindel would have to feel it since it was a given the elder was extending his senses trying to find the missing dwelf. "We have seen the eagles fly, my friend... I do not think a horse would catch her, not even should you use your gift to push them faster and harder."</p>
<p>His shoulders slumping, Glorfindel returned to the table.</p>
<p>When Penny still had not returned come nightfall everyone was subjected to the muted sensation of Glorfindel's unease...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elladan, Elrohir, Ahyarmen, Garaphen, and Glorfindel were saddling up their horses late the next morning intending to head west. They had just started out when a shadow swept over them. All five looked up in time to see the strange contraption Berechon and Penny had been working on, with Penny strapped into it, sweep over their heads. While they watched, the thing turned, the angle changing as moved lower, curving down in a spiral that moved lower and lower as Penny brought the thing in for a landing. At seemingly the last moment, she pulled up on the front, swinging her legs forward and hit the ground running off the momentum. Before she even had a chance to unbuckle the harness she found herself mobbed with a bunch of worried elves that had left their horses saddled to run over.</p>
<p>Penny was right.</p>
<p>Glorfindel did yell.</p>
<p>A lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Teach me to speak dwarf." Penny said during training some time after the first hang gliding incident. Glorfindel was making her use a sword again because he claimed one never knew when their weapon of choice might be lost or broken.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Penny snorted. "You claim I come across as a dwarf. What kind of dwarf can't speak dwarf?"</p>
<p>"You do not even know what the language is called." Glorfindel stated as the sparred.</p>
<p>"I know!" She insisted. "I just don't know how to properly say it."</p>
<p>"That has never stopped you when speaking Sindarin!" Elladan called. He and Elrohir were merely watching this session.</p>
<p>Without breaking her stride, Penny whipped her dagger out and threw it at Elladan! She was nowhere close to hitting him, but she did not exactly spend a lot of time working on knife throwing with all of her other training.</p>
<p>Elrohir cackled. "More to the left next time!"</p>
<p>She flipped him a rude gesture.</p>
<p>Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I even speak dwarf? They are notoriously secretive."</p>
<p>"You're too old to have not learned it before they started being secretive."</p>
<p>The indignant squawk from the golden haired ellon was worth it as the twins burst into laughter.</p>
<p>It really was inevitable that she would get her way. Mostly. It turned out that Glorfindel had not had a chance to speak with dwarves in over an age and only spoke the original form of Khuzdul... But that was okay with her, because Elrond knew how to read and write ancient Khuzdul and soon she was taking time to learn both in with all of her other self appointed tasks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glorfindel jolted awake, only the sense that no danger was near prevented him from drawing a weapon. And with good reason, too as he found Penny standing beside his bed, her hand on his shoulder having woken him. He could feel the fading edge of panic coming from the woman. "What is wrong?"</p>
<p>"I woke up..." She said, voice unsteady.</p>
<p>It took a while for Glorfindel's sleep-filled mind to process what she said and he carefully spoke. "You're still here, you're in Imladris..."</p>
<p>Something about the way Penny shivered though the room was not cold and the ache he sensed her trying to bury had him drawing back the edge of his blanket. He could not believe the words coming out of his own mouth when he spoke. "Here, you always seem to sleep better when you are not alone." It was not until she was pressing up against him that Glorfindel realized what he had done, but by then she was already drifting back to sleep and, well, he was tired to begin with and soon fell asleep as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny was in the kitchen with Gailwen, Lanthir, and Nemmiril. All three of the young chefs, or at least they seemed young compared to some of the others, were working with Penny on her latest food project. It had started when she had made a small one just to show the other three and they had quickly insisted that more be made. Luncheon that day was the first time one of the dishes she had showed them made it to all of the tables for the big luncheon spread instead of just randomly showing up at one of the tables.</p>
<p>Who knew elves would like pizza so much?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahyarmen was walking through the gardens with Penny that day. It was much as they had many times so long ago during her physical therapy sessions. Unlike before, no therapy was involved and Penny was picking certain plants she knew Salabdúr was running low on, adding them to a basket she was carrying. They were not speaking of anything in particular, merely chatting about observations they had made on random things.</p>
<p>"Are you certain?" Ahyarmen wondered.</p>
<p>"Absolutely! I don't know her name, but she was definitely watching and Glory, the twins, and I were the only ones there." Penny felt like a silly gossip... And she kind of liked it. "I think one of those boys has an admirer!" She sounded giddy.</p>
<p>Considering his young friend, Ahyarmen titled his head. "And this does not bother you?"</p>
<p>She flicked a confused look toward the ellon. "No. Why would it?"</p>
<p>Ahyarmen hummed softly and shrugged, despite the dwelf narrowing her eyes at his vague response.</p>
<p>"You should come fly with me!"</p>
<p>The elf abruptly froze mid-step, his face blanching. "No!"</p>
<p>Startled at his forceful refusal, Penny turned wide eyes onto her friend.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Ahyarmen flushed slightly. "I trust you, my friend... And I know the twins are already trying to get Berechon to make them their own gliders since you took them up, but I much prefer my feet firmly on the ground."</p>
<p>"Awww! And you were willing to ride a horse to come rescue me in case I needed healing!" Ahyarmen found himself suddenly wrapped in a dwelf-hug! "You're so sweet!"</p>
<p>Chuckling at the silly, affectionate creature, Ahyarmen returned her hug.</p>
<p>Though she was unaware of it, that day marked the end of Penny's first year in Middle-Earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week or so later found Penny riding Badly out of Rivendell. The mare had recovered nicely from her near death experience over the winter and, though Penny was still learning to take care of her and to ride, both she and Badly were deemed well enough for this trip. Especially since Glorfindel and Asfaloth were with them. Half a day out from the House, Glorfindel pulled Asfaloth to a halt.</p>
<p>"Do you recognize this place?" Glorfindel wondered, looking around.</p>
<p>Penny had been paying more attention to the mare under her, petting her fingers through the dark mane than the surroundings. When Glorfindel spoke, she looked around curiously. "No. Why?"</p>
<p>"Hmm." Glorfindel looked around a bit before nudging Asfaloth a bit further south. He stopped. "This was where you were standing the first time I saw you."</p>
<p>Surprised, Penny looked around again before looking dismayed. "I was so close to reaching Imladris on my own." She lamented, slouching in her saddle. She turned to her familiar. "What do you think, Zeph?"</p>
<p>Zephyr had no opinion, swirling around the loose dirt on the ground and tossing it around.</p>
<p>Glorfindel looked mildly offended that it seemed she would have preferred reaching Imladris under her own power. "I am uncertain as to if you would have been able to make it there."</p>
<p>"I'd have made it." Penny muttered petulantly. "I only stopped moving once I heard Asfaloth's steps. It was the stopping that did me in."</p>
<p>"I think it was the week of bad food and little water that did you in." Glorfindel commented mildly, giving Penny a pointed look until she obediently took a drink from her waterskin.</p>
<p>She made a face at him before smiling. "You really are beautiful, you know. I still stand by that."</p>
<p>Glorfindel scoffed. "You think all elves are beautiful. You say as much all the time. Even those you have come to dislike."</p>
<p>"Aww, Glory... Don't worry. You're the prettiest." Penny fluttered her lashes at him, her tone teasing.</p>
<p>The elf glowered at her.</p>
<p>They remained silent for a while before nudging their horses back in the direction of Imladris.</p>
<p>"So you brought me out here just to say that?"</p>
<p>"That was a year ago."</p>
<p>Penny pulled Badly to a halt.</p>
<p>"You could barely walk, were half-starved, nearly dehydrated, you could not understand the language... And now look. You have a home, you can speak one language fluently, are learning a second language, have learned medicine, brought new thoughts and ideas to an ancient race that thought they knew everything already, have flown... I just thought it would be a good place to come and think back on what you arrived with and how much you have grown." Glorfindel's gaze caught on the flash of gold from the pendant hanging around Penny's neck as she absently fiddled with it.</p>
<p>Humming thoughtfully, Penny turned in her saddle to look back at the spot again. Thinking back to all of the things she had done, it was amazing what she had accomplished in just a year. It gave her hope that she would succeed, even while reminding her that she had just over nine years to be ready to rewrite the book... She nudged Badly, moving until the mare was pressed to Asfaloth's side, and reached over to wrap Glorfindel in a one-armed hug.</p>
<p>"Thank you for saving me."</p>
<p>The comment reminded Glorfindel of something. "That reminds me. Not long after you said something to me and I have been wondering... What does:" He frowned, recalling the exact English phrase, he did his best to repeat the words, "'I know it isn't the way of elves, but I would absolutely repay you with a blowjob for all you have done for me!' mean?"</p>
<p>Startled, Penny choked and literally fell out of her saddle as she burst into uncontrollable laughter upon hitting the ground.</p>
<p>Glorfindel stopped, reaching to catch Badly's bridle and stop the mare as well as he looked frustrated at the hysterically giggling dwelf. "Is it like the fuck word you refuse to define?"</p>
<p>It would be a long, long time before Penny stopped laughing enough to get back on the horse...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny was enjoying a late afternoon tea with Erestor. After Glorfindel's reminder of how far she had advanced since arriving in Middle-Earth she had felt the need to visit one of her friends. Erestor was busy, as usual. She was pretty sure he was writing a novel based on his own life considering that he always seemed to be working on the same thing, though she knew he did other things as well. He did not work in the Library by choice after all, he was just the best at it from those that had not yet returned to Valinor.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I didn't remember telling him that." She said in English after several minutes of peaceful silence. She liked being able to use her native language with Erestor.</p>
<p>Though he did not know the exact meaning of what she had said, Erestor knew enough English to have an idea of what the offer had meant, though he would never repeat such a thing to... anyone. "Why did you make the offer?" He wondered, not even pausing in his writing.</p>
<p>The dwelf shrugged. "I didn't have any money. Where I'm from it's rare for people to help others for no reason or reward. I didn't have anything else I could offer as a reward and so the offer just popped out."</p>
<p>Erestor looked disgusted, but could not deny that he had heard of such things from cities of Men over the centuries. "Such behavior from others is despicable." He stated. "People should always help those in need to the best of their ability with no desire for repayment."</p>
<p>"Some do. But the ones that do are generally the ones most in need of being repaid in some way." Penny shrugged. "Besides, Goldilocks is kind of easy on the eyes. It would not have been a complete hardship."</p>
<p>Startled, Erestor finally looked up from his writing to see the amused look on the dwelf's face. He huffed. "Did you not have a prank you were working on with Ahyarmen and Salabdúr to inflict upon the twins?"</p>
<p>Penny's grin grew larger as she finished her tea and stood. "Aww, Erestor... If you want in on the prank all you have to do is ask..."</p>
<p>He huffed again and pointed toward the door. "Go play, child."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weather was warming up nicely and Penny had packed away her long sleeved shirts, duster coat, and cloak until she needed them again. She was back to wearing her preferred leather vests with nothing else on her upper body, except for a certain necklace. She was still wearing the sturdy trousers and boots though, not yet having decided to switch to her shorts and slippers. She had also trimmed her goatee down to a cleaner looking length, though her mustache and sideburns remained the same length they had always been. It really did seem that only the hairs on her chin liked to grow.</p>
<p>Apparently Glorfindel had agreed with the weather change to his wardrobe, wearing only boots, a light shirt, and trousers under some beaten armor... Armor that was mostly beaten by Penny and her wild swings as she learned to fight. Both had their hair pulled back, Penny's in her gold star clip and Glorfindel's simply tied with a leather thong to keep it out of his eyes while they trained.</p>
<p>"We're going to have to get you some sturdy gauntlets made." Glorfindel remarked as Penny checked her freshly smacked hand for cuts. "The axe is good, especially when you surprise people with the way it flies out at them, but there will still come a time when you need the protection."</p>
<p>"I want clawed fingertips." Penny replied instantly.</p>
<p>Glorfindel narrowed his eyes at her.</p>
<p>Penny grinned back at him. "You know Berechon would do it anyway if I asked..."</p>
<p>"Fine, clawed fingertips on your gauntlets." Because Berechon really would, he adored the dwelf and her strange ideas. "But it will still take a while for them to be made, we should stop practicing... but we won't." Because she had turned a death glare at him for the suggestion. "After all, you will not always be prepared..." He abruptly swung his sword at her, the blade knocked aside by a blow from the handle of her axe.</p>
<p>"I could try a trick I've been working on... Another surprise tactic..." Penny suggested as they circled each other in the training arena.</p>
<p>"And what tactic is that?" He saw the dwelf blink, momentarily blinded by a flash of reflected sunlight off of the beaten armor he wore and he swung his sword at her with the opening.</p>
<p>Penny felt the air shift as Glorfindel moved to strike and, instead of wasting breath on answering, she instead grabbed her power and pushed... Not at him, at the ground beneath her own feet and the force threw her bodily up backward and up into the air out of range of Glorfindel's strike!</p>
<p>Glorfindel stumbled in shock! He had seen her gliding in her contraption, had even joined her once on a tandem glide she would take elves on if they asked, but he had never seen her fly without the glider! While he was busy processing the action, she twirled in midair and swung, freezing her axe just before the battle blade could reach his neck!</p>
<p>"How's that?!" She gleefully asked, hovering in a wind of her own making.</p>
<p>"That's.. I..." Glorfindel was at a loss for words.</p>
<p>"I've been practicing!" Penny cheerfully informed him as she lowered herself back to the ground. She wobbled just before she touched down. "It gets easier the more I do it..." She paused at Glorfindel's continued silence and looked at his still stunned expression. "Hey, beautiful... Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Penny!"</p>
<p>Whether Glorfindel was okay or not would have to wait as someone bellowed Penny's name from the direction of the courtyard. She frowned, glancing in that direction before looking back at Glorfindel. When her name was bellowed again, Glorfindel continued to look dumbfounded and it was not until she recognized one of the twins shouting out English curse words he did not even know the meaning of that she finally paid attention.</p>
<p>"What?!" She bellowed back, pleased to see Glorfindel move again, even if it was only to flinch at the sudden loud noise by his ear.</p>
<p>"You have to come to the courtyard!"</p>
<p>Penny huffed a sigh before bellowing. "What has your father told you about yelling in the House?!"</p>
<p>There was a brief pause, "We're still not in the House!" Followed by, "And if we were this is too important!"</p>
<p>The insistence of the twins finally caught her attention and she shoved Glorfindel's arm hard enough to jostle him out of his stupidity. "Let's go see what Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum want." She murmured to him and the two walked off toward the courtyard. She raised her voice again to yell as she walked.</p>
<p>"This had better be important, I finally cut his head off!" They walked around, catching sight of the twins on their horses next to a small, dirty person... "Did you two dim glows steal a kid?" Dim glow was about as horrible an insult as their could be to an elf without being completely offensive, rude, and vulgar. It referred to how lacking the brightness of an elf's soul was... It was not until she got closer and the scene came more into focus that she realized it was not a child.</p>
<p>"We did not!" Tweedle Dum was offended. "We found a halfling." He emphasized the word found.</p>
<p>Tweedle Dee added, "And she only speaks your language, she said fuck!"</p>
<p>Penny swung her axe up, pointing it at Dee. "Anyone can make a combination of sounds that sounds like a language without it being a language." Lowering her axe again, she turned to regard the small being that was, apparently, a hobbit. The poor dear looked awful, filthy and miserable looking. Penny felt her expression start to soften. Well, it would not hurt anything to at least try...</p>
<p>"Hello. My name is Penny." She said in clear English.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been waiting for this moment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Runaway Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It seems no one can help me now<br/>I'm in too deep<br/>There's no way out<br/>This time I have really led myself astray</p>
<p>Runaway train never going back<br/>Wrong way on a one way track<br/>Seems like I should be getting somewhere<br/>Somehow I'm neither here nor there</p>
<p>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRtvqT_wMeY">Soul Asylum <em>Runaway Train</em></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, hi, I've come to play in Jimiel's sandbox, because it was decided that my input was desired, which just turned into this being a collaborative thing instead of a present. <em>BEST PRESENT EVER!</em>. We've been waiting for this for <em>ages</em>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilly sighed and stared out of the carriage window at the houses that rolled slowly by. Half of them were probably still empty and it amazed her how quickly everything she had known had shifted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who needs wars,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought morosely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>when one little virus could do all this damage</span>
  </em>
  <span>- The country was only just starting to pull itself back together again; skills were being reassessed, people were being shuffled into roles that they might be better suited for. More than once she had heard the whisper that other countries were preparing for war. Her sister had been an ICU nurse, but exhaustion, exposure and inadequate safety measures had taken their toll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was what the 'interview' had been about. Her sister was a nurse and her mother had been a surgeon, had those brains passed her by? Had she truly never had any interest in following her mother's footsteps or even taken a peek at a medical journal? The government, she had been told, would pay to fast track her through medical school if she had the smarts, the country was in far greater need of medical staff, after all, than it was of maths teachers. In all honesty it had been sort of terrifying how much they had known about her. Previous employment reviews, ex-boyfriends, even the grades she had achieved while taking her online degree. That had been abandoned as things had grown worse with front line employees falling victim to the virus; more and more people had been drafted into those essential roles which had kept the country ticking over to keep up with the number falling sick and dying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed and reached into the pocket of her voluminous coat to pull out her book. It was, perhaps, a little warm outside for such a garment now, but when she had clambered onto the train at a little after five am, bleary eyed and caffeine free, it had still been cold out. The cover of the book was tattered and bent, the spine cracked and the yellowed edges of the pages showed signs of frequent use. It was a book that was obviously well loved, but in this situation it was a case of using anything at all to take her mind off the offer that hadn't really been an offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been given three weeks to pack before they would move her to her new lodgings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The train was on the bridge over the river Tamar now, it had been dark when she had gone over this morning, but now the sun was setting ahead of her and the river reflected the light until it looked like a rush of flame flowing beneath her. It was pretty and a petulant part of her groused about that. She did not want pretty when her life was not under her control anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The train jolted violently under her, slamming her head into the window as her ears rang with the sound of an explosion and heat raced past her. Then she was falling, the river rushing to meet her, and she idly found herself wondering if the height of her fall was sufficient that hitting the surface of the water would have much the same effect on her body as hitting concrete might.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another rush of heat and she flung her arms up to cover her face as her descent slowed momentarily, then she was falling again and this time she hit the water with enough force to drive the breath out of her. It was deeper than she thought, but she still found the bottom quickly and she used her legs to shove against the rocks there. Lilly popped to the surface long enough to snatch a quick breath before the weight of her wool coat began to drag her under again and she clawed at the buttons up the front of it, fumbling them open so that she could shrug the garment off before kicking her way to the surface, spluttering as she emerged. The current, fortunately, wasn't overly strong in this part of the river and while it was dragging her down stream it wasn't doing so at any great pace. Lilly had spent most of her teenage years on the coast of Cornwall, she knew sea currents and in this situation being caught in a river couldn't possibly be that much different to being caught in a rip current. She started to swim, her ankle boots and dress making it more difficult than it should have been, making her way to the shore diagonally rather than heading straight across, allowing the current to work </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> her rather than battling it, until she found a shallow place where she could put her feet on the bottom and walk to the bank. Once on land she promptly fell to her knees, fingers digging into the sandy bank mud, and promised herself that at the nearest opportunity she was going to get fit again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment for the silence to register. Aside from the soft rush of the river beside her she couldn't hear anything. There was no screaming, no sirens, no crash of falling debris, and for the first time she looked around her. Geography had never been her strong point, but this was a journey that she had made any number of times, she knew the route, she knew the town on one side of the bridge and the city on the other. She should have been able to see one or other of them, and yet she was in the middle of nowhere. The river had washed her downstream, but even accounting for that she should have been able to spot the bridge or at least the sprawl of Plymouth on one side or the other. There was nothing, and if she had been washed so far that she couldn't even spot Plymouth (a place she had never thought she would actively want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> for) she should be clear in the English Channel by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," she muttered slowly, getting to her feet and pulling a face at the damp feeling of her clothes and boots. "Any familiar thing at all?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not take much for her to come to the conclusion that there was nothing familiar about this place. Her clothes were steaming gently, though she was not cold, which had to mean that it was somewhat warmer here than at home. The hem of her dress, which happened to be her favourite, was singed and even burnt in places. She muttered crossly as she stared at it, they did not make this version of the dress anymore. The blue brocade style fabric was just heavy enough to be warm on cool days and the elbow length sleeves were her preferred length anyway. She'd chosen the dress on purpose, not because it was her favourite fifties style swing dress, but because the boxy neckline was low enough at the back to expose the wings she had tattooed between her shoulder blades and she had clung to the hope that it would somehow put the shadowy government group off whatever they had planned for her. Now she sort of regretted it. Still, there was nothing to be done about it, she was at least alive although her slightly dodgy shoulder throbbed painfully after the swim and her head ached from the impact against the train window. Instead she took stock of what she had, dismayed to realise that it was all making its way down river in the pockets of her coat. Phone, coat pocket. Travel papers, coat pocket. Keys, coat pocket. Inhaler, coat pocket. She paused. Most of the things in her pockets she could have done without. Phones, keys and bank cards were easy enough to replace, but if she were to have an asthma attack while trying to find some evidence of civilisation she would be in trouble. A lot of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Son of a bitch," she grumbled, looking downriver and then back up it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There would be people in either direction eventually, there always were on rivers historically. She just had to choose a direction to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually she settled on going up river, a vaguely northern direction judging by the evidence of the setting sun to her left. At least once darkness fell she might be able to see some city lights, but staying in place obviously wasn't an option with no sign of the train or emergency services, such as there was still remaining. At least by going up river she might find </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> evidence of what had happened. So she walked, relieved to find that her boots were drying quickly and her clothes were already dry even if they felt stiff and mucky against her skin from the river mud. The thought of water reminded her that she needed to drink and she curled her lip at the thought of drinking the water flowing past her before reasoning that she had little other choice anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was surprisingly nice tasting, if a little gritty, with no hint of the pollution that she would have expected to taste. That done, she dried her hands on her wool tights, dismayed to note that there was a hole in the knee, and began to walk. She walked until it was fully dark and she was tripping over roots and stones that she could not see clearly even in the light of the moon. There was no sign of any artificial light, not even the distant light of a solitary dwelling and she huffed, spinning to look behind her and horrified to see that there was no sign of life in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> direction either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What had happened to her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Clearly, Toto," she mumbled to herself, "we aren't in Kansas anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was time to stop for the night and she spent a short time gathering a few sticks and logs before piling the few stones she could find around the edges. When it came time to light it, however, she found the flaw in her plan. Without the light she didn't have much hope of finding a flint, and tinder wasn't exactly in large supply either. Hair, she remembered reading, was supposed to work and she plucked a handful from her head, perplexed to find that it felt thicker and curlier than she remembered it being and that there was a distinct point to her ears. Lilly pushed the issue to one side to examine later as she took a flatter, split piece of wood and wedged the hair into the split before grabbing a slightly more pointed stick to rub along it as quickly as she could. It was all something that she remembered from some Tom Hanks film, who knew that a film would actually prove useful in a survival situation? Even so, she was surprised when she actually managed to create a spark quite quickly and she rapidly transferred the little ball of flame into a pile of dryish leaves, missing the wisps and strands of honey hair that still clung to the split piece of wood. Then she carefully stacked her firewood over the top, piling it gently in the same way that she once did in her mum's wood burner, until she had a nice little fire going. She found a nearby tree and leaned against it to think, muttering out loud about it, more for the comfort of hearing a voice than out of a need to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Theories," she muttered. "Because apparently portals exist. I'm either somewhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> off the beaten track on Earth, or there's a Stargate like contraption in the River Tamar. Or I found a doorway to fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Narnia</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I better not find any </span>
  <em>
    <span>bloody</span>
  </em>
  <span> lampposts, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the mood for any of this ‘Daughter of Eve’ crap."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually she drifted off to sleep with her arms wrapped around her in the expectation of a cold and uncomfortable night, even with the little fire which would die out eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She woke early, hungry, thirsty and with a desperate need to relieve herself. She took care of the latter first, scrubbing her hands with river sand to clean them before taking a few large handfuls to drink. Then she began to think about food. She had done some foraging as a teen, seaweed at the beach and some wild berries and edible plants around her grandparents’ tiny farm, but it had been a long time and she was not at all confident that she would be able to identify an edible mushroom from a poisonous one. There was only so far that she could get on sorrel, chickweed, claytonia and dandelions. She looked to the river and pulled a face. There were probably fish in there, but that was a food that she absolutely despised and she was not some sort of survival expert who could make a hunting spear out of a sharp stone and a stick. The only thing for it was to keep walking and eat what she could while she did. After all, the worst that could happen was a slow and agonising death by poison mushroom, and that would only be marginally faster than slow and painful death by starvation anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, she trudged on, picking edible leaves that she recognised as she went. As a diet it would get very old, very quickly and it was not remotely filling besides, but it was that or starve. She walked for the rest of the day, pausing to rest only when she needed to drink, singing for the sake of hearing something, and spent another warm night curled on the uncomfortable ground next to her fire. The following day followed much the same pattern, but still she carried on, determined that she had to find a town or farm or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> eventually. The ground lurched under her oddly part way into the afternoon and she paused with a frown, falling silent only to hear the rhythmic sound of hooves on the ground behind her. Within minutes the sound of hooves was accompanied by voices and laughter, though they were either too far away for her to understand what was being said or it was a language not her own. Still, she paused. Whether they were friend or foe she could not possibly know, but she would rather meet an enemy than carry on lost as she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She soon had something of an answer, as the owners of both came around the bend and she laid eyes on the largest horses she had ever come across. Lilly had never been overly tall, but these horses dwarfed her and the men sat on top of them were equally as large. Or were they even men? Their dark hair was long and straight, their skin pale and fair, and, she was amused to note, their ears appeared to be pointed. Cosplayers? Oh, she hoped it was cosplayers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of them said something to her, obviously a question from the way his voice raised a little at the end and she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," she replied. "I don't speak whatever that is. I speak a little German," she offered, although admittedly her German was mostly song lyrics rather than conversational.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gave her blank looks and then the other asked her a question in what might have been a different language again, the sound lilting and musical but there was a word that sounded vaguely familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she hissed. “I'm sorry, I don't-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck," one of them repeated, then his face brightened slightly. "Penny!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Penny? I don't have any money on me at all, it's all at the bottom of the river," Lilly shook her head, but the two large beings were smiling at her gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Elladan," one said touching his chest over his heart. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a word she knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Elrohir," the other said, making the same gesture and adding something else in his language.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Elladan and Elrohir?" She confirmed, pointing at them both and taking a deep breath as she swayed on her feet, feeling a little faint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lilly," she put her hand over her own heart. "Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she added for good measure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the twins, Elladan she thought, hopped down off his horse and approached her slowly with his hands held wide in front of him. He stopped not far from her and Lilly found herself craning her neck back to look up at him. She barely reached his waist and her eyes went wide as she brought her trembling hands up to her ears, feeling the new point of them fully rather than ignoring it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit," she hissed, pulling a lock of hair forward and noting that it was now more of a honey blonde and that it hung in tight curls. "No, no, no," she muttered, staring down at her feet. Those, at least, seemed to be about the right size. It was not as comforting as it should have been. "I'm a fucking hobbit," she muttered, now able to place the word she thought she had recognised. "Feet are too small," she mumbled, afterwards and flinched when a gentle hand touched her shoulder. In an instant Elladan had his hands held in front of him, before touching one to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mellon," he told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Friend," she whispered. "Mellon, yes. Can you help me?" Tears stung at her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled again, holding a hand out for her to take and leading her to the, frankly, ginormous animal. He said something else that she did not understand, then she felt large hands around her middle and she squeaked as the ground vanished from under her feet. Elladan made an odd noise, one of surprise she thought, as he handed her to his brother with a comment. Elrohir replied with something teasing, only to fall silent as he helped her to settle in front of him. Elladan was looking at his hands with an expression she could not read, but then he shrugged and got back onto his own horse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they started moving their pace was rapid, more than she could have managed on her own anyway. They didn't reach their destination that day, or the one following, and Lilly contented herself with watching the landscape go by while listening to the two elves exchange the odd sentence or phrase. The lilting language was beautiful even though she didn't understand a word that they said. Occasionally one or other of them would say 'penny' again and it would be followed by a flurry of curse words that had Lilly raising her eyebrows as she wondered if they even knew what the words meant, although she could admit to clinging to the hope that this was just a pair of very absorbed cosplayers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nights were probably the worst, when the twin of the day would hand her down to the other and she would stumble around the camp to ease her aching legs. Lilly had never been a fan of horse riding, for all that she had been friends with several girls in her teenage years who had their own horses. She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> riding, she just did not much like it and she was not sure if being on such a large animal that was not even remotely under her control was more terrifying or less. For all that they could not understand her, and that she had no idea at all what they were saying, the twin elves treated Lilly well, making certain that she had a blanket to curl up in at night, not that she needed it, and ensuring that she had food to eat that wasn't scavenged greens from the side of the road. They would even sing soft songs around the fire at night, where Lilly would hear the occasional word that sounded familiar even if the way that they pronounced it was slightly different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, by mid-afternoon on the third day, they crested a rise and Lilly found herself looking at what might have been the most breathtaking sight she had ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Imladris?" She breathed the question and Elrohir muttered what was probably a confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She promptly burst into tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twin elves both made alarmed noises, although Lilly paid them little attention as the reality of her situation began to sink in. Instead she tried frantically to get back a little control of herself. She had never liked to cry in front of others, although more often than not if she became angry enough her rage ceased to be expressed by words and instead reduced her to a blubbering and sobbing mess. She was under no illusions that she would be looking anything like herself after being thrown from a burning train and landing in a river, not to mention several days of travel without the luxury of a bath or even a comb for her suddenly unruly hair, but smudges of dirt were preferable to wear when meeting the occupants of the rather spectacular settlement in the sprawling valley than bloodshot eyes and a swollen nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much to her frustration the sobs refused to stop, although they calmed enough to become hitched breaths and the steady trickle of tears. She might even have managed to regain some semblance of total control over her emotions by the time they reached the courtyard had the twins not immediately begun to shout upon their arrival. She shrunk in on herself, her hands tight over her ears, and although most of the words were unrecognisable one stuck out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penny!” The one she was riding with bellowed, followed by a string of words she had no hope of understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other was as loud and both continued to shout until Lilly eventually heard another voice responding. Most of this was, again, unintelligible, aside from the odd word here and there which she recognised as very familiar expletives. When the owner of the rant came into view, however, she felt hope leave her. There was little chance that this person could have been from her world originally, no matter how fluently and colourfully they cursed at her rescuers. They were accompanied by another elf, this one towered over the speaker with hair of gold which was tied back from his face and wore beaten armour over a light shirt and trousers. The speaker was shorter with a short beard and ears that ended in a very elf like point. They also happened to be waving a heavy axe. They continued to berate the pair of elves as Lilly shrunk back until one of the twins managed to finally get a word in. The speaker’s attitude shifted in a moment, their gaze lingered on Lilly for a long moment as they apparently took in her mud smudged face with fresh tear streaks and matted hair. Then their expression softened a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello! My name is Penny,” they said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You speak English?” Lilly muttered faintly. “Oh, thank fuck.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, yeah, that went a bit more dystopian than we probably originally intended... In fairness to me, I <em>had</em> actually just found out that my sister had contracted the dreaded plague when I wrote it ages ago. Jimiel probably has the exact date (way more organised than I am) but it would have been about two months ago. Anyway, hi ho, we have a new player in Middle Earth!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hot Blooded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see<br/>I got a fever of a hundred and three...</p><p>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ug1qRiLUwac">Foreigner, <i>Hot Blooded</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first co-written chapter! I don't know about Artemis, but this is the first time I've cowritten anything, so if the format is weird, sorry and hopefully it will improve as we learn!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny could not hide the surprise on her face or the way her ears flicked forward and perked up with interest at hearing someone other than Erestor speaking English. It had been so long! And even though the accent that went with the language was not her own, Penny could tell that there was a UK accent at work somewhere. Maybe? Though more specific than that was not something she could determine. She automatically crouched down to be more at eye level with the small woman, resting her forearms on her knees and axe held loosely in her hands as she smiled brightly.</p><p>“You have absolutely no idea how long it has been since I have heard another English speaker! Where did you learn? None of the elves had ever heard of it before meeting me…” She paused, the hobbit staring up at her with wide eyes, before turning to look up at the twins with a scowl and switching to Sindarin. “Did you give her food and water?!”</p><p>Elrohir made an indignant sound. “Of course!”</p><p>“That you would even think we would do otherwise…” Elladan continued.</p><p>“Good!” Penny cut them off, knowing they could go on for a while. “Go tend to your horses or take them to Garaphen.” She turned back to the hobbit without waiting to see what they would do. “Would you…” She paused, cleared her throat, and started again in English. “Would you like to come in? We could get you a bath, new clothes, some food… A soft bed?”</p><p>Glorfindel remained standing behind the dwelf, looking down at the hobbit with equal curiosity.</p><p>“All that would be incredible,” the hobbit replied, eyes shining with tears, “if I knew what the fuck was going on. Five days ago I was on a train having been told that my life isn’t under my control anymore, and then everything was on fire and I hit my head and fell out of the train, from a very high height I might add, into a river. And now, apparently, I’m in the most realistic and invested sodding roleplay that I’ve ever come across.” Her hands came up to rub at her temples. “So as wonderful as a bath and food, and something clean to wear, sounds. I don’t want any of that until I know what’s going on.” There was a momentary pause as she took a breath. “And I’m Lilly,” She laughed, the sound a little bitter. “Lilly,” she huffed. “And I look like a bloody hobbit, well isn’t that sodding precious.”</p><p>Penny’s eyes lit up with appreciation at the emphatic use of the word ‘fuck’ and she could not help but to start a smile… And then another word caught her attention. A… Train?! There were no trains in Middle Earth! At least not to her knowledge, she did wonder if the dwarves might have something like that in their mines, but her mind did not need to wander toward dwarves at the moment. Her eyes grew huge, as the list continued. A train crash, the hobbit’s life being taken over, thrown into a river, and suddenly being tossed into a new place... Penny’s eyes narrowed as she thought, reaching up to fiddle with the pendant she wore as had become her habit. It was nothing like how she had arrived here, but what did she know? Maybe the Valar were planning something similar to her transfer for Lilly and the train accident caused them to rush things?</p><p>“Well,” Penny started, her words cautious. “If you want the Valar to give you definite answers I’m sorry to say you will be waiting a long time. I was brought here over a year ago.” She considered more, dropping her hold on her pendant. The hobbit had mentioned the word hobbit. Which meant that she at least knew what world she was in, right? “What I can tell you is that I saw Arathorn less than three months ago and he has yet to go scouting with the twins, if that tells you anything.” Then she focused on the last word Lilly had used. “And… Precious is still under the mountain?”</p><p>Glorfindel watched them speaking as the twins wandered off with their horses, paying attention to the flow of their words. As usual when hearing her speak her native tongue, Penny’s words seemed to flow easily and softly from one to the next making it difficult to tell just what was one word. The hobbit’s seemed similar, but different, with definite sounds and endings between various words. It made the ellon wonder if they were truly speaking the same language at all, but Penny had yet to indicate she did not understand the hobbit.</p><p>Biting her lip, Penny glanced up at Glorfindel before turning her attention back to the hobbit. “I think I know why we’re here. But I can’t say for sure.  There’s a book… That needs rewriting. What I can say with certainty is that you would be welcome here. And if you don’t believe me I can call Elrond!”</p><p>Lilly stared at Penny as she processed the information she was being given. A book to be rewritten? She knew the book, of course, if all the little hints she was being given were leading up to what she thought that they were. And Penny had mentioned the Valar, which if they were as powerful as they were hinted at being meant that it wasn’t too much of a stretch to think that they had been the ones to do this to her. </p><p>“Arathorn’s alive?” She breathed after a moment and Penny nodded. “Which means that a certain dwarf king is still in Ered Luin?” Another nod. Lilly took a couple of deep breaths. “You know, if I hadn’t just survived falling from a burning train I’d say that this whole thing is completely insane. This is limbo, right? I’m dead and this limbo because I’m refusing to move on, you know, some sort of ‘Life on Mars’ style bullshit.” Penny stared at her. “Does that make you my Gene Hunt? And you really have no idea what I’m talking about do you? Okay. So we’re here to rewrite the end of The Hobbit? Because I have questions, a lot of questions and the first one would be: why me?” She huffed. “The second one is: please tell me that they have a lot of alcohol here.”</p><p>Lilly sighed, worrying at a fingernail, then pulled a face at the dirt that covered her hands. “You really think Lord Elrond would be alright with me having that bath?” She asked.</p><p>After confirming that yes both Arathorn was alive and Thorin was still in Ered Luin, though she still doubted the dwarves called it that, since Ered Luin was SIndarin after all, she started to say something… Only for Lilly to move on to talking about being dead and in limbo and… Shit. Fuck. It reminded Penny of the times she woke up sweating, swearing that she had been back on her tatty old sofa again. She knew that it was affecting her because Glorfindel reached down to press a hand to her shoulder. Without looking up, she moved her free hand to clasp his fingers before turning her attention back to the rambling hobbit.</p><p>“Gene-” Penny tilted her head, brows furrowing with confusion. “I don’t understand that reference, no… But I do know about thinking this isn’t real. Like I said, I woke up here a long time ago. About a week’s walk south of here in the middle of nothing. I almost dehydrated on the way.” Thinking about it made her look around quickly for Zephyr, but she did not see the elemental and turned her attention to Lilly once more. “Yes, it is my belief that we are here to rewrite The Hobbit. As for your first question… I don’t know. And if the White Council ever responded to Elrond about my arrival I haven’t heard of it.” Then she smirked, clearly amused. “And yes, there is alcohol. Even alcohol specifically designed for hobbits. I should know, I was singing and dancing like an idiot after getting hold of a couple bottles.”</p><p>Blinking, Penny regarded the filthy hobbit again, taking in her burned and torn dress and traces of filth probably as far back as river mud. She was impressed at the mess. But also glad the hobbit did not come close to the level of stench she herself had when arriving in Rivendell. “You may absolutely have a bath! I can show you to the communal women’s bathing room or you can use the bathroom I share with this walking Dandelion.” She jerked her thumb at Glorfindel.</p><p>She could not help looking the hobbit up and down again, thinking of the clothing alternatives she had. But there was something else. Maybe it was the way Glorfindel was squeezing at Penny’s shoulder, but she regarded the hobbit’s face more carefully. Eventually she set her axe down on the ground and held her arms out tentatively. “Do you… Need a hug?”</p><p>“If…” Lilly took a shuddering breath, “if that’s alright?” She waited for Penny to nod, noticing the hand of the large golden elf that held Penny’s shoulder for the first time, and beginning to wonder if this was as hard for Penny as it was proving to be for her. Once the other gave her consent Lilly fell into the hug, clinging tightly and trying very hard not to burst into tears again. It was all too strange, all too real, and she was so tiny in the face of everything around her. </p><p>She didn’t stay that way for too long, too aware of the muck that covered her and the exhaustion that was beginning to creep in.</p><p>Penny did not mind the hug. Elves smelled worse after a long day of training than a travel stained hobbit. But something else bothered her. When Lilly moved into the hug Penny felt as if she were holding a portable furnace! “Lilly!” She exclaimed. “You’re burning up! Are you okay? I should take you to the healers first!”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Lilly muttered, confused. “I must stink, but apart from being tired and disgusting I feel fine.” She shrugged. “I just need to wash and rest, that’s all. And I don’t know how healers work here, but I don’t have anything to pay for one.”</p><p>Looking unconvinced, Penny frowned. “Okay, but if you’re still feeling warm once you’ve had a chance to freshen up and get a drink… Well, the healers might object to you drinking if you’re feeling so warm. And I should really tell Elrond about your arrival. I can do that while you bathe.” She reached down, picking up her axe before standing up. It felt good to stand up without her joints screaming at her and she once more marveled at Elrond’s skill.</p><p>“As for paying…” She could not help the snort of amusement. “The elves actually enjoy their work. If it’s a task they do, they find being able to do the task payment enough. I was confused at first… And for a long time over that. But hey, at least you have someone that speaks the language…” Penny looked thoughtful. “Two someones. I’ve taught Erestor how to speak English. Mostly. I haven’t defined most of the fun words yet.” She started to lead the hobbit toward the House when Glorfindel’s hold on her shoulder got her attention again and she blinked up at him. “Oh, yeah…”</p><p>Blinking down at Lilly, Penny turned to Glorfindel. She focused, making certain she was speaking Sindarin when she spoke again. “I’m going to take her to get cleaned up. She’s… From my world somehow, I think. I’m not completely positive, but you know…” She shrugged. “Her name is Lilly.”</p><p>Finally having some form of clarification, Glorfindel’s eyes brightened even though there was a strange pinched expression hinted at around the corners of his eyes. He looked down at the hobbit before releasing his hold on Penny’s shoulder. He swept into a bow, hand over his heart, before greeting her in perfect Sindarin. “Well met, Lilly. I am Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower.” Of course the ‘mae govannen,’ Lilly’s own name, and Glorfindel would probably be the only things understandable.</p><p>Penny gave Glorfindel a look that told him he would be teased for the formality later.</p><p>Lilly blinked, processing the familiar words and the unfamiliar as her mind latched onto one detail.</p><p>“The Balrog slayer?” She asked Penny, who nodded with a grin. “Holy shit,” she breathed. “Talk about crap first impressions.” Then she stumbled through her own attempt at a greeting in Sindarin. “Mae govannen, and I’m really sorry if I butchered that.”</p><p>Penny laughed loudly. “You want to talk about crap first impressions? I’d been rained on maybe twice and collapsed with bloody feet when he found me on Asfaloth and carried me to Rivendell.” She grinned. “You did great! Certainly better than my first attempt.” She asked Glorfindel as much in Sindarin and he nodded agreement.<br/>
“Oh,” Lilly smiled, “although I’m not sure being thrown into a river five days ago did me all that many favours.” She looked at her hands. “Would it be alright with you two if I used your bathroom to clean up? I don’t think I can face being among loads of people who won’t understand me. It’s all a bit much at the moment, you know? And I’d definitely rather make a better impression on Lord Elrond than this.” Not that she had any idea what she would wear once she was cleaned up, but one problem at a time, as her gran always used to say.</p><p>“Did you at least have leaves for toilet paper?” Penny asked with a pointed look before turning to walk at a reasonable pace into the House. “And I say it’s okay if you use the bathroom. If Goldilocks doesn’t like it, I’ll just toss him out the window.” She swung her axe up, resting the handle on her shoulder as she walked. She called in Sindarin over her shoulder as she walked, “Get the twins and go tell Elrond what has happened, please?”</p><p>“Of course.” Glorfindel replied, staring after the two for a few minutes before doing exactly that.</p><p>“I can understand wanting to make a good first impression. Here I had woken up in the healing wing, still filthy, only Zephyr for company, and finding out there was grime in a beard I didn’t have before I woke up halfway to Khazad-dum…”</p><p>“Who’s Zephyr?” Lilly asked. “I thought you said you were the only one who spoke English when you arrived here? This is so confusing.” </p><p>“Zephyr’s my… Familiar, I guess. He was with me when I woke up here. And he doesn’t really speak. You’ll be lucky if you can see him at all.” Penny looked around again, still no sight of the air elemental. “He’s kind of invisible? But elves can sort of see him or I would have thought I had gone crazy.” She thought of something. “And I’m sorry everything is going to be huge for you. I don’t think they have any rooms for smaller races.”</p><p>Lilly rubbed her shoulder, the joint still aching after days of sleeping in strange positions on the ground. It would ease with a hot bath, hopefully, and a couple of days of taking it easy, but if everything was going to be on a scale with the giants she suspected she was about to find herself surrounded with she had a feeling that wouldn’t be much of an option. </p><p>“I’ll cope,” she replied. “At this point I don’t think it really matters as long as I can get clean, eat something and get some sleep. It can only look better once I’ve had a decent rest, right?”</p><p>She had to trot a little bit to keep up with Penny, but she still saw the way that the few elves around them stared in their direction.</p><p>Penny felt bad when she saw how Lilly had to move to keep up and slowed her pace as much as she could without being insultingly obvious. She was distracted by the way the hobbit rubbed her shoulder. “Are you injured? Because I really cannot sing enough praises for Elrond’s skill. My joints were on the verge of crumbling from arthritis when I arrived and now I don’t even remember how badly it hurt.” She stretched her right arm over her head, leaning back to get a satisfying crack from her spine as she sighed happily. Then a thought occurred to her. “I know you read the book… Are you familiar with the movies? Because Elrond? Absolutely a hotter, supermodel version of Hugo. It was the weirdest thing with how familiar and different he looked.” She took note of the elves they passed along the way as well, recognizing several from her year there and nodding politely, but she did not give them any more attention. That would have been rude to Lilly.</p><p>Lilly’s hand dropped from her shoulder.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” she shook her head. “Just old damage from an accident that didn’t heal properly with one thing or another. It flares up sometimes, I wouldn’t want to bother him with it.” She tilted her head, studiously keeping herself from staring at the passing elves and marvelling at how beautiful and graceful they all were. “I’m… very familiar with the films, probably more than I should be. Definitely a few aspects of those I hope were wrong. I’m not actually all that sure how much more weird this can get, or how much more I can cope with anyway.” She glanced at the elves again. “Why are they all staring? Do hobbits really not come here?”</p><p>Humming thoughtfully, Penny let the matter of Lilly’s shoulder drop. After all, if Elrond was the way he was a year ago, which she could not see him having changed enough to not be, he would use the same tactics on Lilly that he had used to heal Penny’s arthritis. “If they’re the aspects I think you’re hoping to be wrong, there’s plenty of time to rewrite the world. If Tolkien was correct, we have nine years before they show up at Bag End.” She put so much emphasis on the fact that there were years until the event happened… “I’ve not seen a hobbit before you.” She looked down at Lilly again. “Are your feet supposed to be small?”</p><p>Lilly shrugged. “Buggered if I know,” she muttered.</p><p>“Anyway, I know there have been hobbits in the past, because they have hobbit strength alcohol, but I’ve not seen one.” Thankfully they were moving out of the more used corridors and up some stairs and into the wing where Penny and Glorfindel’s rooms were located.</p><p>Penny pulled open the door to her room, the opened window shutters showing the view of the waterfall that she loved so much. “This is my room,” she said as she tossed her axe onto the bed before moving to open the bathroom door. “I believe this was the room you wanted, my lady.” She swept an extravagant bow.</p><p>Lilly gave Penny an alarmed look. “Don’t do that,” she muttered. “Tell me they don’t actually do that here?”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“The bowing and ‘my lady’ thing,” Lilly elaborated, waving a hand. “But the bathroom is wonderful.” Actually it was probably the most beautiful thing she had seen all day, and if the elves didn’t like that they could boil their heads. If there was one thing Lilly hated above all others, it was being dirty for longer than necessary.</p><p>Necessary being about ten minutes after whatever it was that had got her into that state in the first place.</p><p>“The bowing not so much unless they feel the need for a formal gesture with their words. The lady thing? I literally yelled at them every time they called me one to get them to stop.” She laughed at the memory, moving through the bathroom to lock Glorfindel’s door. “That’s Glorfindel’s room. He’ll respect the lock.” She did not mention some past incidents where a window was used to circumvent the lock. “Just leave your dirty things on the floor. I’ll see if I can find a shirt or something you can wear as a dress until the tailors and seamstresses can make you some new things.” She moved over to her wardrobe, picking through her selection of leather, lace up tank tops like she was currently wearing, and long sleeved shirts that she wore when traveling or when it was cold.</p><p>Lilly watched her companion for a moment before turning her attention to the large bath. It was only partially raised from the floor, probably to help prevent water from sloshing out over the floor whenever it was in use, and she closed the door behind her absently as she set it to fill. It meant that getting in would not be a problem, for the moment she refused to consider whether getting out would prove difficult. Instead, she  began to pull off her clothes, looking mournfully at her dress as she assessed the damage and wondered if she could bring the hems up to cover the burns. Not all of the burns were on the hemlines, however, and she dropped it to the floor with a scowl, hopefully someone would have some fabric that she could patch the holes with that wouldn’t look too ridiculous, but it was a problem for another time.</p><p>She slipped into the bath cautiously, alarmed at how deep it felt in comparison to the tub at home, and reached for the scented soap nearby. Jasmine filled her nose, the smell making this whole mess seem more real than anything else and, since she was alone, she let herself sink into the water and cry. At least in here, no one could see her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully everyone is still enjoying this! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Impossible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Impossible<br/>For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage<br/>Impossible<br/>For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage<br/>And four white mice will never be four white horses<br/>Such fol-de-rol and fiddle-dee-dee of course is<br/>Impossible</p><p>-<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dd0fuaD-OwE">Whitney Houston &amp; Brandy, <i>Impossible</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That song is STUCK in my head! *RAAWR!*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel were with Elrond in the latter’s office. The twins were discussing how they had discovered a bedraggled hobbit following the Hoarwell river up toward the Ettenmoors. They had been trying to discover how the maiden had ended up alone in such a location when she had said the golden word… Or, at least said the most familiar and foul world that the resident dwelf of Imladris used. They had determined that the language she spoke must have been the same as Penny’s and brought the poor woman to Imladris.</p><p>“Toward the Ettenmoors?” Glorfindel asked. “That seems a strange coincidence…”</p><p>“It could only have been a coincidence.” Elladan stated, with a shake of his head. “She clearly had no idea where she was or where she was going except following the river.”</p><p>“She might be ill.” Elrohir added. “Every time we touched her she was far too warm.”</p><p>Elladan nodded his agreement.</p><p>“Penny acted surprised when she touched her as well.” Glorfindel remarked.</p><p>Through it all, Elrond listened intently. After a few moments, he asked. “Where is she now?”</p><p>“Penny took her toward her room to get cleaned up. I believe she intends to take her to see Lady Noen and her group afterward.” Glorfindel dutifully reported.</p><p>“If I did not know better,” Elladan started, “I would say she had nearly been caught in a fire.”</p><p>Elrohir turned to Glorfindel. “Did Penny say how the hobbit ended up there?”</p><p>Glorfindel shook his head. “Only that she believed that the hobbit was somehow from her world.”</p><p>“How was the hobbit, Lilly, you said?” At Glorfindel’s nod, Elrond continued. “Did her state seem well?” He and his sons all looked at the golden elf.</p><p>“Confused, scared, lost… Much the same way Penny felt early in her stay.”</p><p>Elrond noticed a hesitance in his friend. “But?” He prompted.</p><p>“It is strong. The same way I can feel Penny even now I can feel the hobbit. Do you believe it to be a trait the people of their world share? To be felt so strongly?” He turned a slightly worried, but mostly confused look toward Elrond.</p><p>Considering the matter, the Lord of Imladris asked, “Does she feel as if she has been touched by Manwë as well?”</p><p>“No,” was Glorfindel’s instant response. “But she does feel like the Valar. I am uncertain as to which, though.”</p><p>Elrond hummed. “Give her time to settle and then I will meet with this hobbit that may not be a hobbit at all.”</p><p>The twins nodded, heading out of the room to see if Penny and Lilly were wandering the halls yet.</p><p>Glorfindel remained behind. “Will you be contacting the White Council?” He did not even try to disguise the disgust and anger he remembered from reading Saruman’s response to Penny’s presence.</p><p>Shaking his head, Elrond looked thoughtfully out his window. “No. I do not believe I shall.”</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>After rather aggressively washing the days of accumulated dirt from her skin, Lilly ran another tub of water and scrubbed herself for a second time, lingering as long as she dared to allow the evidence of her emotional turmoil to fade from her face, or at least for the heat of the water to make it so that all of her skin was red rather than blotchy from tears. Strange that she didn’t really feel it even though she could clearly see the steam rising around her. It did not take her all that long to decide that she was pressing her luck, however, by hiding for as long as she was, and she drained the water from the tub before gripping the side and clambering out with many muttered curses and a wince when her shoulder pulled.</p><p>Maybe Penny was right, maybe she should see someone about that.</p><p>Not wanting to put her filthy clothes back on, Lilly grabbed a towel and scrubbed herself dry before wrapping it tightly around her and opening the door.</p><p>“Penny?” She called into the bedroom. </p><p>“I’m here.” Penny said. She was seated cross legged on her bed, sharpening her axe. “I found some shirts that might work as a dress until we can get you to the clothes hall.” She had yet to figure out exactly what to call that wing of the House. “If not, Lady Noen or someone would not mind coming here to measure you for new things.” The small pile of shirts was on the corner of the bed nearest the bathroom door. A couple of leather, lace up vests, a couple pullover shirts with long sleeves that laced at the collar, and a worn thin tank top in bright blue…</p><p>“Were you wearing this when you came here?” Lilly asked, picking up the tank top. “It doesn’t look like something the elves would be able to make.”</p><p>“Yup.” The turned dwelf replied. “That and a pair of shorts and an old hair tie.”</p><p>“That probably raised  a few eyebrows,” the hobbit commented with a grin as she set aside the tank top and reached for one of the shirts. </p><p>It was quick work to pull it over her head, a trick she had mastered in boarding school, and let her towel drop from underneath it. The shirt hung over her hands almost comically and easily reached her knees. </p><p>“I look like I’m seven and wearing my dad’s clothes,” she grumbled, rolling the sleeves up so that she could pull the lacing at the neck tighter. “And my feet are bloody hairy,” she added as an afterthought.</p><p>Penny smiled, standing up and moving to hang her axe on the pegs by the door that she had nailed into the wall just for the thing. “It could be worse… The tank would probably have fallen off completely. I was massively fat before the Valar turned me part-dwarf.” She turned to regard the hobbit and her smile turned into a grin before she smothered it. “I don’t have a spare toothbrush, but we can pick you up one while we’re out and about. Just… Don’t worry about what they’re made of.”</p><p>Lilly raised an eyebrow, then looked down at herself again and sighed. </p><p>“Where are we going?” She asked. “Because I look completely ridiculous.”</p><p>The dwelf hesitated. “We don’t have to go anywhere. I can bring a seamstress here…”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to put anyone out,” the hobbit said quickly, “it’s just…” she glanced at the door and winced as she remembered the stares of the elves as they had made their way here. It would probably be ten times worse now, because even though she was clean she looked childlike dressed as she was. It was all so big out there, it was big in here, but at least it was contained to one space. “Would you mind?” She asked finally.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be putting anyone out.” Penny smiled kindly. “One thing I learned early on, drilled into me practically, was that the elves enjoy what they do. I wore my tank and shorts literally to the point where they stopped refusing to deal with me until I got something new that kept me decently covered.” She moved over to her desk and picked up the carved wooden comb she had been using since arriving. She held it out to Lilly. “So you comb your curls and I’ll see which elf beats down the others for a chance to work on a new body shape. Trust me. They loved getting to build things for my body, they’ll fight over a chance to work on yours.”</p><p>Lilly accepted the comb with a grateful smile, turned to glare at the bed, and then plopped onto the floor at the foot of it, not able to face the further indignity of clambering up onto it when she wasn’t even wearing any underwear. Then she pulled the mess of damp honey curls over her shoulders and began to tug the comb through it gently, starting from the bottom. Her hair was a state that even two washes hadn’t done much to help, still knotted from days without more than a quick run through with her fingers. Still she gave the dwelf a grateful smile as she worked, content to have a task that involved pulling herself together.</p><p>Penny watched the hobbit comb her curls for a bit before moving to the head of the bed. She plucked two of the three pillows there off of the bed and moved down, setting them on the floor beside Lilly in case she wanted to perch on something softer. Then she moved into the bathroom to unlock Glorfindel’s door. Moving back through, she said, “If you want to close the bathroom door and lock it from this side, feel free. Feel free to lock the main door once I’m gone too. I want you to be comfortable.” Not to mention if something happened she could fly in through the window. “I’ll knock when I return.”</p><p>Leaving, Penny had nearly finished closing the door when she spotted Zephyr fluttering down the hall. “Oh! There you are…” And then the door was closed and she was on her way toward the seamstresses with her familiar in tow.</p><p>Lilly watched the dwelf leave, still dragging the comb through her, surprisingly dry, curls and sighed as the door was closed. Penny was kind, Lilly couldn’t imagine how she must be feeling right now if she had really been alone among these people for as long as she had said, but processing this sort of thing was something that Lilly needed a moment on her own to achieve. </p><p>And she really did look stupid dressed like this. </p><p>Not the impression she wanted to make.</p><p>Thinking of impressions, she got to her feet and went to the bathroom door, locking it. She had little doubt that were Glorfindel to decide to make his way in here he would knock first at least, but nor was she in the mood to attempt to communicate with an elf that she already knew wouldn’t understand her. Besides, she had so many questions about what this world had been like before the sun had been brought into existence, that having someone she knew had been alive for it near her and being unable to ask would just prove too frustrating. She considered the main door, but then changed her mind. Were this her own home, or if she had been here for more than a few hours, Lilly might have taken her new friend up on the offer. It wasn’t her home, although if Penny’s theory was correct Lilly would have to start thinking of it as such, and no matter what Penny said about the elves being thrilled to have someone new to create for, she still felt like she was being enough of an inconvenience. </p><p>Now that she was on her feet, Lilly could acknowledge that she was curious about her new friend. She walked the room absently as she looked around, noting how few personal items that there were on display aside from the axe. Everything was, of course, ridiculously large and it did little to stop the feelings of helplessness that kept niggling at her the longer she was alone for. While Lilly knew that the greatest tasks in the coming century had been completed by hobbits, with a few dwarves of course, it baffled her to think that it had been done when the world as a whole was tailored towards the larger races. Even Penny, though shorter than the elves, was better suited to the use of this room than Lilly. </p><p>She huffed, picking up the comb she had been using and taking it to the desk to put it back where it had come from. Then she paused, eyes lingering on the draws as she wondered what it was that Penny kept in them. The room was almost devoid of personal touches, but there had to be something, something that could tell Lilly about the odd company she had fallen into and whether they could be trusted. Suspicion did not come naturally to the hobbit, a state which had bitten her in the ass all too often, but it seemed fitting with the current circumstances. Opening the drawers didn’t yield much, a book filled with blotched pages and scrawls of charcoal, and a crude set of calendars. One she could see was written in elvish, likely to allow Penny to keep track of the days here, but the other was in English with the days marked off.</p><p>Either the dwelf had missed a couple of days or, and this was probably more likely, she had missed her count a little bit. By Lilly’s reckoning it was April 2nd, not March 28th. Not that she would be able to admit to that without confessing to her snooping. Instead she put the calendars back carefully and closed the drawer. Then she grabbed the comb again and settled onto the cushions, might as well make sure that she did the job properly with her hair, she had a feeling it was something she was going to be doing a lot of.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>As Penny walked toward the clothiers’ wing of the House, she swatted her hand at Zephyr as he flew circles around her head like a cheerful little gnat. He was very excited about something, but their communication methods did not allow him to get very specific. In any event, the pest was very cheerful and was soon trying to steal the gold clip from the dwelf’s hair!</p><p>“Hey, stop that you brat!” She focused, shoving a gust of air into the elemental that flipped it end over end down the hall. The entire time she got the impression Zephyr was giggling at her, and then he was zipping back over excitedly as he once more started being a pest. Penny sighed, resigned to her fate.</p><p>When she finally reached the clothiers’ space, Penny pushed open the door causing Zephyr to hide behind Penny’s back. The elemental tended toward prudence sometimes and Lady Noen was one the thing was careful around. One of the ellons raised his head and smiled. “Welcome! Are you here for a new gown?”</p><p>Penny wrinkled her nose with distaste. “I have enough gowns, thank you Rerindion.”</p><p>The elf pouted, but nodded acceptance.</p><p>Walking toward the center of the room, Penny raised her voice to address all of those present. “I was hoping one or two of the elleths here would be willing to come to my quarters.”</p><p>The odd start of the request caused confused looks and even a scandalized look from one of the more insular elves.</p><p>“Earlier today a hobbit arrived…”</p><p>Every elf within the clothiers’ grew tense.</p><p>“And she only had one set of clothes.”</p><p>The elves were practically vibrating in place.</p><p>“That was damaged during her journey here.”</p><p>Penny was practically mobbed by half a dozen elleths that were bouncing up and down on their toes and offering to go with her. She had to yell to be heard.</p><p>“Calm down!” Once there was silence, she spoke again. “We do not want her overwhelmed. And she does not speak Sindarin… Yet. Only one or two for now, please. Until she’s more presentable and willing to come here herself.”</p><p>Considering how long Penny herself had gone without bothering to look ‘presentable’ to elven standards, there were a few disbelieving looks directed at the dwelf for even suggesting someone needed to look presentable. Penny rolled her eyes and shook her head. “The hobbit is not me. She’s... “ She shrugged helplessly, not knowing the hobbit enough to say anything more on the matter.</p><p>A throat cleared from the back and half the elleths surrounding Penny slumped their shoulders automatically for it was Lady Noen and there was little doubt that the matron would be one of those attending to the hobbit.</p><p>“I am certain that she will require more than one set of clothes.” She gestured to one of the elleths. “Prepare some materials to take with us. No doubt we will have to sew her into something before we have time to really make something for her. And, of course, measures will be taken.</p><p>Penny moved toward the door, waiting while Lady Noen and the elleth that Penny recognized as Niphredil gathered materials and tools. Once they had their things ready, Penny took one of the baskets and guided them toward her room. The elves were talking shop about materials and patterns they could use, but Penny was not generally interested in that kind of thing and so she tuned them out. Or she tried to. It did not take long for Lady Noen and Niphredil to start questioning her on how the hobbit looked and Penny did her best to answer, but aside from ‘a short woman with curly hair’ there was not much help the dwelf could offer the two master seamstresses and their disappointed looks conveyed whole bucket loads. Eventually they reached Penny’s room and the dwelf reached up to knock.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p>Lilly had reached the point fairly quickly where she had decided that there was little more she could do with her hair. She had always wanted curly hair as a child, now that she had it she was already struggling with how to handle it. Not that this was her biggest problem for the moment. She had turned her mind back to her clothes, still in a pile on the bathroom floor, and had decided that she should probably pick them up and put them somewhere a little more appropriate. This was not her home, after all, and her natural tendency towards messiness would likely be unappreciated. </p><p>Her parents had raised her to be a good guest, expected or not. </p><p>The smell of her clothes was, frankly, offensive and she would have thrown them into the tub to wash by hand had she not concluded that she would need to get in with them. She had no idea when Penny would be back with the seamstresses, but having put the elves to the inconvenience of having to come to her she didn’t want them to wait while she clambered out of the bath too. She folded them neatly, after digging a few hair pins and a hair tie from the pockets,  and put them near the open window in Penny’s room, determining to ask about getting them clean later and already considering whether the seamstresses would be willing to lend her a needle, thread and some fabric. She huffed, pushing an irritating curl out of her eyes and reaching for the bobby pins. She could at least pin the sides back, given she wasn’t entirely sure that the hair tie would hold the mess of curls anyway. </p><p>She had three pins between her teeth as she slid another into place when there was a knock at the door. </p><p>“It’s open!” She called around the pins, cursing softly at the thickness of the hair she was trying to tame. </p><p>She turned when she heard movement, relieved to see that Penny had returned and she had not just invited some stranger into the room on auto-pilot. Behind her were two elves, although Lilly wasn’t entirely certain how to tell whether they were male or female just yet. Both were tall, with the perfectly straight hair that seemed the norm for elves. The one with red hair seemed to have a matronly air about them, with piercing eyes that made Lilly wonder if they could see every thought in her head. The other was obviously younger, with pale hair and grey eyes that, while they seemed determined to be calm and collected, betrayed a level of excitement that made the hobbit slightly nervous. She slid the last hair pin into place, and turned her gaze onto Penny pleadingly.</p><p>Penny gave Lilly a friendly smile in return and said, “You should know, I broke half the hearts in the clothiers’ when I told them only ladies were invited. They were so excited they were vibrating in place!” She grinned. “These are Lady Noen.” She indicated the red haired matron. “And Niphredil.” Then she turned and introduced Lilly to the elves in Sindarin.</p><p>Looking around, Penny frowned and quickly smacked her forehead. “I forgot the toothbrush.” She reached behind her, swatting Zephyr out of his hiding spot and looked at the elemental, “Go to the storage cupboard and get a toothbrush for Lilly, please.”</p><p>The elemental bobbed around a bit, confused.</p><p>“You know, the place where I go to get fresh towels… And the bristle sticks in there? Quit being a brat…”</p><p>The elemental swirled around Penny, flipping her ponytail, and then zoomed out of the door.</p><p>“That was Zephyr.” Penny explained. “He’ll get it, he likes being bossed around.”</p><p>Lilly blinked, she hadn’t expected to be able to see the sprite, but there had been a slight difference to the air around Penny when she had been talking to it which had vanished moments later.</p><p>“Tell him thanks, I guess,” Lilly replied, a little perplexed with the whole thing. Then she turned her eyes back onto Lady Noen and Niphredil, stumbling through a greeting in Sindarin and then huffing in frustration as the words tangled on her tongue. Languages were fascinating, learning to actually pronounce them was always less fun than understanding them. Which was why she enjoyed listening to foreign music, and understanding the lyrics, but rarely attempted to sing along.</p><p>The elves did not seem offended by her butchering of their language, if anything they seemed slightly amused. It was an expression which quickly faded however when they took in the over large shirt she was wearing.</p><p>“Well, that certainly won’t do,” Lady Noen commented to Penny, gesturing to Niphredil. The younger closed the door behind them. “Bring that chair over and ask her to stand on it. We’ll take her measure first and then see what we can come up with.”</p><p>Penny dutifully moved the chair and relayed the instructions. “Anything you want to say to them I promise to translate as accurately as I can.” She told Lilly before telling Niphredil and Lady Noen the same thing. Once that was done, she moved to sit on the far side of her bed, to stay out of the way.</p><p>Lilly glared at the chair, then pulled herself up onto it, rubbing her shoulder as it pulled again, then dropping her hand when Lady Noen’s eyes lingered on the gesture. </p><p>“I’m not wearing anything underneath this,” she warned. “So I’m not taking it off.” </p><p>Lady Noen looked at her calmly after Penny translated, but she didn’t seem too put out at the idea. Instead she had Penny instruct Lilly to raise her arms or turn as she measured, calling out what Lilly could only assume were numbers to the younger elleth. Lilly eyed the dresses the pair were wearing as they worked, she was sure that the long flowing thing worked very well for the stately elves with their willowy figures. She was also sure that such a garment would look frumpy on her by comparison. She had always tended towards plumpness, and that didn’t seem to have changed in the shift from human woman to hobbit, although there was a little less softness and a touch more perkiness than there had been. Dresses of a cut such as the elves seemed to prefer just made her look like a sack of potatoes at home, she had a feeling that it would be the same here.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Lady Noen commented to Niphredil once she was done, “there are a number of possibilities for our guest, and some plates I have seen in the past that I would quite like to try for her, should she be amenable to it. Have you any preferences?” She asked Lilly, then, waiting for Penny to translate both question and response.</p><p>That, Lilly thought, was a dangerous question. She did have preferences and those were at war with her desire not to cause too much additional work for the elves in front of her. </p><p>“As long as it suits,” she shrugged. “I guess you could look at what I was wearing when I got here, that’s what I usually wear anyway. But it doesn’t smell all that nice right now,” she flushed. Lady Noen gestured and Lilly watched as Niphredil sketched something quickly into her notebook.</p><p>“Show us,” she told the hobbit. </p><p>Lilly looked at the page, which had been filled with a basic sketch of a body in more hobbit-like proportions. She grinned, accepting the charcoal. She wasn’t great at drawing, but a quick sketch of a dress shape she could manage. She didn’t miss the way that the two elves muttered quietly to themselves over the sketch, or the flicker of a smile that crossed Lady Noen’s lips.</p><p>A clinking sound from the door caught Penny’s attention and, after feeling around a bit, she could tell it was Zephyr. She rolled her eyes. “Use the window, you pest!” She told the elemental and the clinking stopped.</p><p>Lilly looked over at Penny, turning her eyes away from the fabrics that were being presented to her. Those, at least, she didn’t need a translator for as the elves held them to her face to check the colour against her skin and hair. Lilly rejected a pale pink fabric that was offered with a shake of her head, having always favoured more bold colours, but agreed to a green after a moment of hesitation. </p><p>“Was that Zephyr?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Penny agreed, opening the window enough for a toothbrush to enter. It was still too cool for her to leave the glass part of the window open for long. “It shouldn’t take him long to find a way around and get in.”</p><p>Lilly nodded, and turned back to Lady Noen who was holding up a child sized dress.</p><p>“We do not keep much in your size,” she told the hobbit, “but on the rare occasion that a ranger will visit with their family we like to have the odd thing on hand,” there was a fond expression on her face. “It has been a very long time since we have had a child of our own to outfit. We should be able to add some panels to the bodice and skirt to see you through the next few days. Will you take our guest to Lord Elrond once we are finished?” She asked Penny as Niphredil began to open some of the seams on the small dress.</p><p>While Penny translated the comments and even the question about Elrond, Zephyr finally made his way into the window. He flew the toothbrush over to hover in front of Lilly. The toothbrush flipped end over end as the wind tried to keep it aloft within himself.</p><p>“It would be polite of me to take her to see Elrond, wouldn’t it?” Penny mused, both in English and Sindarin. “It is his House after all.” That made her wonder about something. “Have the twins ever tried moving people into the House without Elrond ever speaking to them?”</p><p>“Once, millennia ago. Elrond twisted their ears.” Lady Noen responded causing the dwelf to laugh as she translated.</p><p>Lilly looked at the dwelf in confusion, then shrugged as she concluded that she was obviously missing the joke. She reached towards Zephyr to accept the toothbrush almost hesitantly and thanked the elemental quietly. Then she settled to wait patiently as the elves made the necessary changes to her dress.</p><p>Zephyr seemed ecstatic by Lilly, swirling all around her, especially at her hair as if trying to make sense of the pins. And then he boldly went into the oversized shirt she was wearing like he would with Penny, making sure she was dry and comfortable…</p><p>Lilly let out a yelp when she felt the elemental shift under her shirt.</p><p>“What the fuck…” she muttered, flushing when Lady Noen glanced over at her with an arched brow.</p><p>Penny turned at the yelp and, upon seeing Zephyr being inappropriate, quickly called him to task. “Get over here you pain.” She told the elemental with a stern tone. Zephyr seemed to waver, unsure if she were serious or not before finally moving over to his chosen mistress where she cupped her hands around the elemental and mushed her face against the breeze giving him a one-sided Eskimo kiss.</p><p>“They know fuck is bad. But I won’t tell them the direct translation for it. It’s funny watching them try to figure it out with all of the ways I use it. Though some curse words they have figured out the meaning to like Hell and Shit.” Penny nearly snickered as she spoke.</p><p>Lilly hummed, filing away the information for later consideration. Lady Noen held up the dress, a pale yellow thing that Lilly would normally avoid wearing at all costs. Green panels had been roughly tacked into place in the skirt and bodice.</p><p>“You will need to try it on,” the elleth told the hobbit, “then we will finish it and you should be presentable enough to see Lord Elrond.” Niphredil stepped forward to help the hobbit into the dress.</p><p>“She is very warm, my lady,” the younger commented. “Should I send for a healer?”</p><p>“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Lilly grumbled when Penny translated. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“They keep saying it because you’re abnormally warm. Like the kind of warm that would work as an electric blanket in winter.”  Penny shrugged before relaying to Lady Noen and Niphredil what she had been told earlier and had discussed with the hobbit. Then she switched back to English to say, “You really should see a healer just to be safe. Who knows what you picked up in the river.”</p><p>“I’m just tired,” she huffed. “That’s all, but if it will make everyone happy I suppose I could see one after I’ve been to see Lord Elrond.” She held still as Niphredil placed a few pins, although in Lilly’s opinion the fit of the dress was fine for her immediate needs. She didn’t see why they felt the need to go to so much effort. “How do I say ‘thank you’?” She asked Penny as the elleth helped her out of the dress and took it back to Lady Noen, who already seemed to be sketching a few more ideas into the notebook.</p><p>Penny was pleased that Lilly agreed to see a healer and smiled happily as she said ‘Thank you’ in Sindarin, slowly and precisely so that Lilly could pick it up. “That was one of the first things I learned, too. That and how to apologize.”</p><p>“I get the feeling I’m going to be doing that a lot as well,” Lilly admitted as she parrotted the phrase back a couple of times. </p><p>Lady Noen looked up and looked at her carefully, then said the same thing, just as slowly and carefully as Penny had, evidently correcting some part of the hobbit’s pronunciation. Lilly repeated it again, equally as carefully, and the matron nodded.</p><p>Penny snorted to herself at Lady Noen correcting the pronunciation. Though she had to admit to herself that she tended to speak lazily and it was something Lady Noen no doubt wanted to avoid with Lilly.</p><p>“Better,” she told the hobbit. “Now, let us get you into the dress. The sooner we are finished here, the sooner you can see Lord Elrond and a healer.”</p><p>Lilly slipped into the dress carefully, then thanked both of the elves as she smoothed the front of the dress. It was not something that she would ever have chosen for herself, but beggars could not be choosers and she knew she was lucky to have been given even this much.</p><p>“Let me just brush my teeth,” she said to Penny as the two elves prepared to depart with promises of more dresses for her to be fitted into in the coming days, along with proper undergarments, “and then we can go.”</p><p>“There’s a jar of powder on the sink that’s for brushing teeth.” Penny said as she hopped up, tossing Zephyr up above her head, and moved to assist Niphredil and Lady Noen with gathering their things before seeing them to the door. She thanked them as well and somehow even promised to come to the clothiers’ wing to be fitted for a new gown she absolutely did not need… Lady Noen was tricksy that way.</p><p>“When you’re ready.” She told Lilly once the elves had left.</p><p>Lilly waved her hand in acknowledgement, then vanished into the bathroom to give her teeth a quick scrub and reset the pins which had been jostled by the repeated removal of clothes. She paused to take a few deep breaths, able to feel her nerves about to get the better of her again, then she stepped into Penny’s room.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with,” she told her companion.</p><p>Looking amused, Penny opened the door and led the way into the hall. Zephyr obligingly bonked into the door to close it behind them as Penny started toward Elrond’s office. “There’s no need to be worried. Elrond’s kind of awesome. Even if elves are all disturbingly pretty.” She looked down at the hobbit. “And you are, too. They do good work for quick jobs.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Lilly mumbled, “I still feel a bit like a kid playing dress-up though. Still, I didn’t think that they would be able to come up with something this quickly, and they did an infinitely better job than I could have managed, even with my sewing machine.”</p><p>Penny considered this comment for a moment. “Did you ever study the designs of the old foot pedal powered sewing machines? Because if you can explain something like that, I absolutely know a smith that would love the challenge of trying to make a sewing machine.” Berechon would love it, she just knew. As they walked, Penny nodded politely to the elves they passed and was that one of the rangers? But the figure moved down a corridor too fast for her to be certain. “They like to think they know everything, but pounce on new things like they were starving.”</p><p>“We had one,” Lilly replied, “but it was a beast to use and get the tension to hold. And I never really looked that deeply into how it worked. Truthfully, I’m more comfortable with crochet, and knitting if I find something I like enough to spend the time on, than I am with sewing. And I wasn’t that good at it really.”</p><p>As they walked, they came across Glorfindel walking in the opposite direction they were heading and, as they moved to pass him, he turned to walk beside them as if it were a perfectly natural reaction. He held his arm out to Penny, looking pleased when she accepted the escort and then said something directed toward Lilly.</p><p>“He apologizes for being too tall to offer you a proper escort as well.” Penny translated.</p><p>“Oh, he shouldn’t apologise for that,” Lilly shook her head, her eyes darting between elf and dwelf. “Are you two…” she waved her hand, “never mind, it’s none of my business.”</p><p>Penny looked startled before actually having to stop walking as she burst into laughter as if she had just been told the best joke ever. “No…” She gasped when she could finally speak. “He’s just an empath and it makes him nosy when my wild emotions reach him compared to all the composed elves.” She shook her head as she started walking again, still giggling.</p><p>“I thought all elves were touch telepaths?” Lilly asked, brushing aside the other question for now. “Does that not lead to some level of empathy as well? Even a background awareness of the emotions of others around them? Or is Lord Glorfindel especially sensitive? Is that even the correct way to address him?” The scientist in her couldn’t resist asking the questions, abandoned degree and meddling government notwithstanding, Lilly had an interest in the things that made the world go.</p><p>“They are, kind of. It’s more that they have levels of strength. Some can read thoughts, some only emotions when touching. This Dandelion can feel emotions all the way across the damn valley.” She huffed. “It caused a lot of problems and misunderstandings early in my stay because he kept showing up when I was feeling depressed or sad.” She tilted her head at the question of Glorfindel’s title. Honestly, she had never even considered using it. She turned to the elf and asked him. When he answered she told Lilly. “He said just Glorfindel is acceptable. There are not many left in his House to bother with formalities.”</p><p>Lilly smiled, but it was a small and nervous thing as she considered their destination. Somehow, knowing that the elves, or some of them anyway, would be able to sense her inner turmoil wasn’t very comforting. She very much liked being in control of her circumstances. This complete loss of control was jarring and it was all she could do to keep her best face on, stiff upper lip and all that. At least the elves seemed willing to allow her to think she was putting on a convincing front. Still, she clasped her hands in front of her nervously as they walked, her mind drifting from the current conversation as she examined the high corridors and exquisite wood work. Her grandfather would have loved to see this, even if he didn’t hold with elves and fairies and all that nonsense.</p><p>Glorfindel tensed as he felt Lilly’s emotions shifting and, since she was close enough, Penny could feel the way his movements became more stilted. She squeezed his arm even as she shook her head slightly, trying to remind him to keep his feely fingers to himself. After a few minutes of silence, they arrived at Elrond’s office and Penny knocked on the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how's everyone doing?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. See Who I Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'll come into your world,<br/>See through your eyes.<br/>I'll try to understand,<br/>Before we lose what we have.</p><p>-<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKYDLXvBJ_o">Within Temptation - <em>See Who I Am</em></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We had a terrible time finding the song for this one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the door to Elrond’s office opened, Penny was surprised to see Erestor instead of Elrond. She blinked. “Oh! Hello, Erestor. Is Elrond in today?” She did not bother speaking Sindarin since Erestor understood English. It was a silly question all things considered. Erestor would not hang out in Elrond’s office if Elrond were not present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erestor gave the dwelf a look that said as much and she merely grinned in response. “My Lord Elrond is indeed ‘in’ as you say.” The Sindarin accent when speaking English really was lovely. “He wished to speak to the hobbit without your particular brand of coloring on the translations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny stiffened, her expression shifting to something not very pleasant at the words. “Does he not trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With his life.” Erestor stated plainly. “But you are an emotional being that speaks and acts upon your emotions. Even in the moment it took for me to open the door and be greeted I can tell that you are already attached. Clearer minds must be present to not influence the words and decisions made.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel, uncertain as to what was being said, definitely felt Penny’s increasing anger as Erestor remained calm. He was uncertain as to the exact cause, but since he had already discussed the meeting with Elrond, he determined it was just Penny’s reaction to being barred from the proceedings. He cleared his throat and said in Sindarin, “Should we not make certain that your new friend has something more familiar to her to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course it was the wrong thing to say as Penny instantly recognized Glorfindel’s reused tactic to distract her. She turned to him, her emotions flaring furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel knew that if she managed to hold it back now that he was definitely getting yelled at later. He put on a pleading face, silently asking her to listen to reason when Erestor cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe this kind of response is the exact reason Lord Elrond has made this request.” He stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doing her best to put a lockbox on her anger, Penny glanced at Lilly before responding. “If Lilly is comfortable with this, then I’ll remain out here. If she would prefer my presence then I’ll knock you out until the meeting is over so there’s no other choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That seems a reasonable request. Her comfort and preferences should be taken into consideration.” Erestor agreed, both turning to await the hobbit’s decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s hardly fair,” Lilly told Penny as she looked up at Erestor. She would, truthfully, appreciate having Penny in the room with her. There were other factors to take into account, however, and not irritating the Lord of Imladris before she had even </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span> him was one of them. “I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have you there, but maybe we should do this the way Lord Elrond wants to, this time anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny deflated. Her shoulders slumped and she looked like someone had just taken a new kitten away from her. “I just… Well, I guess you at least have someone that can speak a language you understand.” She perked up again. “And I trust Erestor. He has always been… Honest.” She pointed to one side. “There is a sitting room two doors on the left that way. I’ll wait there for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Lilly tried to smile. “I’ll meet you there when I’m done.” Then she turned her attention to the stately elf in the door. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said, “shall we? It would be rude to keep Lord Elrond waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lilly turned her attention to Erestor, Penny finally sighed and turned to head toward the waiting room. She was surprised when Glorfindel followed her instead of heading into Elrond’s office as well. She switched back to Sindarin when she spoke to him. “Does Elrond not want you monitoring her emotions during the talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Glorfindel replied. “Her emotions are nearly as strong as yours. I could feel her when you two were in your room earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny had mixed emotions over that, “Stop being creepy.” She settled on as they entered the waiting room and closed the door.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly heard the door shut behind her and smoothed her hands down her skirts nervously as several thoughts flickered through her mind. The first; Penny had been right, elves were all unfairly beautiful. The second; Elrond really did look like a supermodel Hugo Weaving, and the third; she had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to say or do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume,” Erestor said to her, “that if I were to address you as ‘Lady Lilly’ I will receive a similarly vocal demand that I do not as I did from Penny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just Lilly is fine, thank you,” Lilly confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Erestor sniffed and muttered something. “In that case, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lilly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, may I present Elrond, Lord of Imladris.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an honour,” Lilly said honestly, inclining her head in the direction of the elf sat at a great desk. Erestor translated her words, and seemed to be adding more besides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merely informing him of your desire to be addressed more informally,” Erestor sighed, “worry not, I would not dream of attempting to ‘put words into your mouth’, is the phrase I believe Penny uses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, have a seat,” Elrond instructed, translated by Erestor in the beginning of what would probably be one of the strangest conversations of Lilly’s life. She clambered into a large chair on the other side of the desk, not missing the amused twinkle in Elrond’s eye as she did it. “As you can imagine, we have a number of questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do I,” the hobbit replied, “but I’ll try to answer yours as best I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you come to be here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I knew,” Lilly replied ruefully, “one minute I’m going over a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> high bridge on the way home. The next there’s fire and I’m falling into a river. And it was a height I shouldn’t have survived falling from. When I managed to get to the bank and climb out there was nothing, no people, no towns, none of the noise I would have expected or wreckage from the accident either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why did you choose to walk in the direction you did?” Elrond pressed when she paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured I’d been swept downstream and if I was anywhere near where the accident had happened I needed to go upstream. I probably walked for three days until your sons found me,” Lilly told him. “I really need to thank them for that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Lord of Imladris gave her a small smile, barely more than the quirk of his lips as Erestor translated. Then he picked a map up from the collection of papers on the desk and placed it in front of her. Lilly, much like Penny had a year ago, reached for it, tracing careful fingers over mountain ranges and forests. Her lips moved as she whispered names, and Elrond did not miss the small frown that crossed her features when Lilly found the location of Isengard on the map before she smoothed it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can your home be found anywhere on this map?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know very well that it can’t,” the hobbit replied with an arched eyebrow, watching as the elf lord pulled out what appeared to be a crude drawing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here?” He asked. Lilly frowned at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this where Penny is from?” She asked. Elrond nodded. “No, I’m not from there. I’m from another part of the same world. Could I have something to draw with?” Elrond presented her with another sheet of paper and stick of charcoal. “So, geography was my worst subject in school, and I’m no artist either but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather than simply drawing a more localised map as Penny obviously had, Lilly sketched a basic world map of Earth as best as she could remember it. The elves watched in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Penny was somewhere here,” Lilly pointed to the rough rendering of North America. “And I’m from here,” she continued, pointing to a tiny seeming island. Then she sketched a box in a space and drew a larger version of the island before marking a spot on the extreme south west. “Right there. Almost. It’s just a rough sketch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet,” Elrond observed, a little perplexed by the information, especially if Penny’s attempts to get him to understand the scale of her world were anything to go by, “you speak the same language.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, people from my home and a few other countries settled in Penny’s home and this language became the common one,” Lilly shrugged. “But that was hundreds of years ago, and we don’t live as long as elves are supposed to. Besides, there are still a few differences, nothing that causes us too many problems given the information exchange between us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must take some time,” Elrond observed and watched the hobbit tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve developed things that help with that,” she said finally, but refused to elaborate further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has Penny discussed why she believes you were both brought here with you?” Elrond asked finally, holding up his hand before Lilly could respond. “I do not need to know the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact</span>
  </em>
  <span> purpose, it would be better if I did not, but I would like to know if you agree with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Penny’s understanding of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> is correct,” Lilly hedged, “then yes, I agree completely.” She rubbed at her left shoulder as she spoke, exhaustion and hunger making the throbbing of it that little bit more unbearable than it had been when she entered the room. She froze when she saw Elrond’s eyes linger on the action. “I’ve already promised Penny I’ll let her take me to a healer after this.” She said quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For one so </span>
  <em>
    <span>resistant</span>
  </em>
  <span> to accepting or asking for help, she seems to have been remarkably persuasive at the opposite,” Elrond muttered and Lilly watched Erestor’s mouth twitch as he translated the comment to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I learnt several years ago that people rarely think to help you unless you ask them to,” Lilly replied. “And even then they don’t often bother. I also learnt that when it’s offered you accept it when you can, pride be damned, because eventually people stop offering if you keep refusing. I’m not expecting something for nothing, obviously, I’ll find a way to pay you back eventually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, nothing like that flying contraption Penny has created,” Erestor told her. “I am uncertain the hidden valley will survive two such creations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure there’s a story there,” Lilly replied, “I’ll have to ask her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do not expect any payment except any contributions you feel able to make,” Elrond assured the hobbit. “And certainly not before you have learnt enough Sindarin to hold a conversation. So long as Erestor is happy to take on another student?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be for the best, I think,” Erestor agreed. “Penny can bring you to me tomorrow so that we can begin.” Lilly blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Elrond got to his feet and Lilly scrambled to hers, “I think it would be best that you find Penny, before she decides to try and break down my office door, and let her take you to see a healer about your shoulder. My sons also mentioned that you seem to be running a fever…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course they did,” Lilly grumbled. “I’ll let them poke and prod to their heart’s content if it will reassure everyone that I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Elrond smirked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I would not be entirely certain that you are completely a hobbit,” he commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the feet isn’t it?” Lilly asked. He pulled a slight face at her. “Of course it’s the feet.” She huffed then met his eyes. “Thank you,” she said in Sindarin, stumbling slightly on the unfamiliar sounds but pleased that she had remembered it all the same. “For helping me. And letting me stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are most welcome,” he assured her, crossing the room to open the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly walked out and made her way to the room Penny had told her she would be in. She knocked and waited, not sure if she would be interrupting anything, no matter </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> the dwelf had said earlier.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the door had closed, Penny had started pacing through the waiting room. She probably should have taken Glorfindel’s advice and gotten something for Lilly to eat after the meeting with Elrond, but the way it made her feel when he suggested it… In fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Glorfindel!” Penny shouted. “Are you starting that bullshit again?!” She whirled on him, just missing the resigned look that had flashed across his face when she started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking that she is a hobbit and that they have notoriously large appetites and that it would be polite to make certain she was fed.” Glorfindel stated as calmly as he could with her anger and Lilly’s nervousness and confusion all affecting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being sensible!” was the shouted response as Penny fumed. She hated when he managed to deflate her anger with sense. Just getting angry like that was still rather new to her. She absolutely blamed it on the dwarf blood she had been given because she could go months without being angry in the Awake. So it had to be the dwarf blood that had shortened her temper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am afraid I cannot do that, my friend.” Glorfindel stated, moving over and giving Penny a hug to help her calm down without using his gift to force it onto her. “Would it make you feel better to strike me?” He wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny leaned into the hug. “No,” she pouted. After a minute or two she asked, “Do you think her eating before the healers check her is good or bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel obviously did not know about how an empty stomach was sometimes needed at medical visits because he only sounded confused when he responded, “I think a growling stomach would distract the healers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath and getting a lungful of Glorfindel’s sunshine scent, Penny pushed out of the hug before looking around the waiting room. It had a good view of the valley, but very little else in the way of entertainment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was impressed by your ability in the training arena.” Glorfindel said, trying to fill the silence in a way he usually did not feel the need to. “It will certainly surprise your enemies should you do that during a fight, but it would make you a target for archers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well obviously I wouldn’t stay in the air for long.” She responded. “Though I do want to try flying without the glider, though.” Penny considered the matter. “Maybe a wingsuit… There’s a character in a story series back in my world that can fly with the wind. Sometimes she just flies, sometimes she has a suit that helps catch the wind to make it easier. I may try both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are going to give everyone heart attacks with that kind of behavior.” Glorfindel commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wait until the next time the twins are helping with the training and I jump into the air and catch them!” She perked up, looking excited at the prospect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel was amused by the idea and spent a while with Penny trying to decide the best way to play that trick on the twins. They were still discussing it when someone knocked on the door. Instantly Penny was on her feet and moving to jerk it open almost before the knocking even finished. Her gaze darted downward and she grinned upon seeing the hobbit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? How did it go?” She wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Lilly a moment to respond, startled by the speed with which the door had been opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I think,” she shrugged. “I don’t know. He wanted to know how I got here and where from. It was…” she thought for a moment, “not as much of an interrogation as I thought it would be. And apparently, for all </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> insistence that I should see healers and ask for help, Lord Elrond thinks you aren’t very good taking your own advice,” she quirked her lips teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny sputtered indignantly. “How was I supposed to know that he could regenerate bone that had deteriorated from advanced arthritis?!” She demanded before snickering. “Aside from that, I’ve been a good girl about getting healed.” Glorfindel cleared his throat behind her and the dwelf remembered, “Food or healer first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly’s first thought was to say healer, just to get the visit out of the way and prove that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her. Then her stomach made it known that she hadn’t eaten since breakfast on the road that morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food,” she replied a little sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking delighted at the hobbit’s rumbling stomach, Penny grinned. “Lucky for you, the communal midday meal is already over. And it’s not dinner time yet, so directly to the kitchens we go!” She finally exited the room to lead the hobbit toward the kitchen. She did not even bother to look and see if Glorfindel followed or not, expecting him to head off to give his emotion report to Elrond. “It wasn’t an interrogation for me, either. But mine was spread out over months because I was still learning the language. And it took me a long time to finally start teaching Erestor English in return. So it probably took longer than it needed to.” She shrugged slightly and started to point out the flowers decorating the hallway as being a guide to which hall they were in, but decided she did not want to completely overwhelm the poor hobbit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would make a difference I guess,” Lilly muttered, her eyes falling on the flowers. “I am going to be such a shit hobbit,” she observed, “if it isn’t a daisy I don’t know what it is and every plant I’ve ever tried to deliberately grow </span>
  <em>
    <span>dies</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny felt she may have made a mistake somehow with the way Lilly muttered. “I just thought... you were uncomfortable earlier with being stared at. I thought it might be a good thing to have fewer eyes in the kitchen.” Penny regarded the flowers as well, Paperwhites in this particular hall. “I wouldn’t know the plants either if I hadn’t started taking herbology lessons with the local apothecary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly replied quickly, “I was, thank you. I’m just tired and I hurt a bit more than I would like and I’m probably a little bit hangry. I don’t think I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> been this hungry before, and Lord Elrond thinks I’m only half hobbit.” She grinned. “Apparently it’s all in the feet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down at the hobbit’s feet, Penny hummed. “If you need new shoes, they can manage those too. Though they aren’t quite the same as anything you’d find back on Earth. And since the elves are like that, they’ll absolutely custom make them for your feet.” She curled her toes inside of her boots. Such comfy, comfy boots. “So the Valar made you a hybrid too, huh? Jerks. Most of the people I’ve met here have thought I was a dwarf at first glance, but I’m too tall to be a dwarf. Not to mention the pointy ears and… Other things.” She was thinking of being able to leave her body behind with the other things part. “So I guess I’m a dwelf now. It feels weird. I’ve actually lost wrinkles I used to have around my eyes!” She shook her head, amazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they were at the kitchens which had a big open archway leading into it. There were only a few elves present, cleaning up or making sure bread was ready to bake fresh for dinner. She recognized Gailwen among those working on the bread, but the elf was busy so she just left her to it. “Anything in particular you want? We’re allowed twenty-four seven access to the kitchen and pantries.” She opened the door to the pantry. The first items visible were wrapped leftovers from luncheon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever there is already made,” Lilly replied, taking in the large space enviously. She wondered if she would be able to persuade someone to make her a set of steps. “I don’t want to cause a bother, and as long as it isn’t fish I’ll eat anything.” She considered Penny’s comment about shoes, looking down at her still small, but slightly hairy, feet. “I suppose I’ll need new shoes at some point,” she mused, “but the ones I had on when I arrived will do for now. It’s not like hobbits are expected to wear shoes anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny poked around in the pantry for a bit before pulling out a lidded pot. She moved it to a table before going into the pantry again. She was satisfied after getting out three containers and a big chunk of bread. The largest of the containers held thick slices of venison that had been slowly stewed in their own juices and a wine gravy. A second held chunks of roasted potatoes and onions, and the third was leftover salad. She went to get dishes, some for herself as well since she had been training during luncheon. “Would you like tea, milk, juice, or water? I’d offer alcohol, but might be best to wait for that until after the healers…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Lilly really wanted was alcohol, copious, copious amounts of it. Maybe drinking herself unconscious would expose this place for whatever ludicrous in between or dream that it was. She could also, however, acknowledge that Penny had a point about healers and drinking, so she settled for the next best thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, tea would be absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she replied. Then winced. “Could I </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> any more British?” She grumbled. “So, Erestor mentioned something about a ‘flying contraption’,” Lilly continued after a moment. “What was he talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might be able to be more British if you tried.” Penny grinned as she looked for the tea. Eventually she brought a kettle of hot water from one of the stoves and a container of tea leaves. “I’m not sure what the blend is, I don’t really drink it myself.” She poured herself some juice. When she finished, she looked around. “Need me to find you something to boost you on the chair or are you good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Lilly mentioned the ‘flying contraption and she grinned hugely. “I got one of the smiths to help me build a hang glider. He apparently didn’t realize I was serious about using it until I strapped myself in and jumped off the cliff above the House.” She giggled, remembering the terrified and worried Berechon when she had tracked him down after the successful flight. “The twins have been trying to talk the smith into making some for them ever since I took them up in a tandem glide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly snorted as she pulled herself onto a chair, then reached across the table for the tea. She was more surprised than she should have been to find the warm scent of a light tea blend filling her nose. It reminded her a little bit of the Lady Grey she had gone through a phase of drinking years ago, citrus and a touch of bergamot that reminded her of home and holidays in the north of England with stops in dark little tea rooms, hushed giggles over books and lively debates while curled up on a large, worn out old sofa. She blinked away tears brought on by the memories and reached for the delicate tea pot that one of the elves had placed in front of her. She scooped some of the leaves into the pot and poured hot water over them before she replaced the lid and left it to brew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are the twins like? Are they as mischievous as the fandom likes to think?” She asked, remembering how kind and gentle they had been while bringing her to Rivendell. It did not seem to quite fit with the loud pranksters that she had read so many stories about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering the twins. They were something like fandom thought, but not so much… “They do like to play pranks from time to time. But they do spend a lot of time on patrol or organizing raids on orc camps. Idiots actually thought I didn’t know they did that at first.” Penny rolled her eyes. “They’re kind. More than I was expecting for some reason. And curious. I think they’d be amused by what the fandom has to say about them. And sometimes their pranks make them big jerks.” She snorted. “Within days of their return from visiting their grandparents and delivering Arwen to Caras Galadhon they somehow managed to block the door to every room with great big freakin’ boulders.” She shook her head, still amazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Penny was speaking Lilly had helped herself to some of the food, making her way rapidly through a plate of salad, venison and potatoes. The depth of flavour, even to something so simple, was astonishing, and even though she would have liked to contribute </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the conversation just those first few bites had reminded her of how very hungry she was and it all she could do to stop herself from setting aside her cutlery and shoving handfuls of food into her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough she had made her way through one full plate and was starting on a second, able to hear mutters behind her from the elves in the kitchen, yet not able to bring herself to really care. Whatever it was that the twins had given her on the road had not been as satisfying or enjoyable as this and she intended to make the most of this first meal. Her only pause was to pour herself a cup of tea, not bothering with milk, and it was that action which brought her up short, bringing a blush to her cheeks as she thought about how much food she had just taken with no thought about whether anyone else would want or need it. This was not, after all, her home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Lilly was having her mini-crisis, Penny went ahead and chattered inanely between bites about things that the twins had done since they were the ones she had asked about. “I wish I knew exactly when it will happen.” She finally said, keeping her voice low despite them being the only ones present able to understand. “Strider deserves his father. And the twins don’t need that on their plates.” She looked up when Lilly paused and frowned. “Hey! C’mon, I’ve always wanted to know how much a hobbit can put away. And there’s still pastries in the pantry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly looked startled at the mention of Aragorn, somehow that detail had slipped by her when Penny had told her that they had nine years until the quest. At some point in the next few months, Arathorn was going to be killed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I can eat much more,” Lilly admitted, pushing her plate away. “I haven’t eaten properly in a while. Too much stress at home with everything that was going on.” She took another mouthful of tea, savouring the taste, then drained the cup and poured another. “Things cool here quickly,” she muttered, “I thought this would be hot for a bit longer.” She took another gulp. “Nevermind, quicker it’s down, the quicker we can make our next stop I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously disappointed at not getting to see how much a hobbit could eat, Penny resigned herself to getting to see it later. After all, it wouldn’t do for Lilly to throw up the food if her stomach had gotten too small to properly eat. When the hobbit commented on cold tea, Penny frowned though, because she could literally see the steam coming from Lilly’s cup while the hobbit drank it down. “I think as soon as you’re ready, we should go to the healers. Before you end up scalding yourself ‘cause you’re not realizing how hot the things you’re messing with are…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly scowled, but shrugged it off. Tea at drinking temperature was better than no tea at all. She internally rolled her eyes at herself as she slid from the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get it over with,” she told the dwelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wiping her mouth, Penny set her utensils down and stood as well. She left everything on the table and scampered into the pantry real fast. When she returned she had a large berry pastry in each hand. She offered one to Lilly as she headed toward the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly considered the pastry, for all her words about not being able to eat much more it looked very tempting and she accepted it with a grin. Pastries had always been her weakness, it was just a good job she had always been terrible at making them. Her hands had always been too hot to get the layers without melting the butter as she worked. She let out a happy hum as she ate, enjoying the burst of flavour too much to worry about what direction they were taking. There would be time to learn her way later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny bit her lip on a giggle as the pastry was accepted. “Whatever the elves try to tell you, just remember… Every single one of them has a massive sweet tooth. There are pastries like this served at every single meal.” She snickered as they walked down the various halls and corridors. Rivendell looked big just from the outside, but inside it was even bigger with half of the place carved into the cliff itself. The healing wing was one of the ones with windows though and soon enough they had arrived and Penny was calling for Ahyarmen. “Ahyarmen’s the first elf I officially met. Technically I met Glorfindel first, but he didn’t even think to introduce himself. So Ahyarmen’s the first.” Her eyes lit up when her friend emerged from one of the rooms and she switched to Sindarin to explain why they were there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahyarmen was surprised to see the hobbit, but intrigued by the words the dwelf spoke. When she finished he placed a hand over his heart and gave a slight bow before saying in stilted, halting English, “Hello, I am Ahyarmen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hobbit grinned in delight. “Hello, Ahyarmen, I’m Lilly,” then she turned inquisitive eyes on Penny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking surprised, Penny quickly praised his efforts. “I wasn’t expecting him to have picked any up. The only one I intentionally taught was Erestor. But they’re smart and like sponges when they want to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahyarmen gestured toward one of the rooms and walked in first. Lilly followed, curious about what she would find and how the examination would be handled given she only knew the odd word of Sindarin and she was willing to bet that Ahyarmen hadn’t picked up anything like as much English as Erestor had. The elf healer gestured to a bed and Lilly huffed a sigh. She was going to have to get used to this. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The trouble with two of us writing at the same time is the chapters do have a habit of getting out of hand...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Lava</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have a dream<br/>I hope it will come true<br/>That you're here with me<br/>And I am here with you<br/>I wish that the earth, sea, and the sky up above<br/>Will send me someone to lava</p>
<p>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uh4dTLJ9q9o">From the Disney Short <i>Lava</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We have so many chapters stockpiled I may have to talk Artemis into posting every day for a while. *amused*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilly ended up being confined to the healers wing for the next few days. Although Ahyarmen had not been able to find any physical reason for the fact that she seemed to be very hot to the touch, he had decided that discretion was probably the wiser course.</p>
<p>Lilly, very rapidly, grew bored.</p>
<p>The first afternoon hadn’t been so bad. The healer had gently pushed some healing magic into her damaged shoulder, given her a few gentle stretches to do, and then swept from the room with Penny in tow. Exhausted from days of travel and all the emotional upheaval of the day, Lilly had curled up in bed and gone to sleep. </p>
<p>She woke the next morning to the distant sound of elves talking, her blankets pushed to the bottom of the bed and her hands curled around a large rock. It was warm to the touch, but that was likely because she had been holding it quite tightly. Deciding that it was some sort of elven healing trick, she had placed the rock on the small table next to the bed before stretching and making her way through some of the exercises Ahyarmen had given her the day before. Penny had appeared sometime around breakfast and had happily shown the hobbit where she could wash quickly before taking her to find something to eat, only for the pair of them to be chased straight back to the room Lilly had woken in so that Ahyarmen could look her over. </p>
<p>Lilly cooperated quietly, her shoulder already feeling better than it had in months after one treatment, and chased Penny out when it looked like the dwelf might decide to stay and spend a very dull day indoors when the weather outside was so beautiful. The hobbit simply requested some paper and something to write with before being left to her own devices for morning. She contented herself with sketching, badly, some ideas she had been playing with before she arrived, vague outlines of shawls and other garments that she had planned on crocheting at one point or another. With luck, she would be able to get her hands on a hook and yarn at some point. Leaving her with idle hands was never a good idea, her mother could have attested to that. The rest of the day had been much the same, although Penny had spent some time with Lilly after she had finished training with Glorfindel, and Lilly had spent another night curled up in the healers wing, waking once more to find the odd stone in her hands. </p>
<p>Grumbling about elves and their strange practices she had made her own way to the bathroom to clean up, meeting Penny on her way back and the pair had raced off for an early breakfast. With luck, they had thought, Lilly would not be taken back to the healer’s wing for the day and Penny could give the hobbit a tour now that she had more energy. </p>
<p>Ahyarmen had disagreed. While happy that Lilly’s temperature was simply a quirk of biology, he didn’t want her placing any undue stress upon the joint that he was so carefully healing. Lilly had to put enough pressure on it by using it to climb onto chairs or in and out of bed, he didn’t want anything to be done that might jeopardise the work he had done. Lilly might have been tempted to scream, never having been one to deal well with being bored, had Erestor not turned up that afternoon with an expression that spoke volumes.<br/>
“I was certain I asked that you be brought to me yesterday,” he said, sitting in the chair beside the bed.</p>
<p>“Ahyarmen insisted I wasn’t to leave for more than meals,” Lilly told him apologetically. “Didn’t Penny tell you?”</p>
<p>“She did,” Erestor responded. “But I fail to see how learning to communicate more effectively will put undue strain upon you. Still, you can learn here as well as you can anywhere else, and the sooner we begin, the sooner it is done.”</p>
<p>And so began Lilly’s education in speaking and writing Sindarin.</p>
<p>Erestor was a hard taskmaster and, like Penny before her, she quickly discovered that if she did not say something correctly he would have her repeat it until he was happy.</p>
<p>“He’s pretty demanding,” Lilly commented to Penny later that day. She still had her paper in her hands, carefully shading squares on a grid she had drawn out.</p>
<p>“Demanding, but effective.” Penny agreed as she read one of her herbal books. “I offered to help, but he turned around and offered to blister my backside with a ruler. He says I’d teach you lazy habits.” She giggled. “Normally they threaten to twist ears, but it doesn’t work as well on me as it does on normal elves.”</p>
<p>“Elf ears are sensitive then?” She asked. “My brain hasn’t hurt this much since I had to study cells.” She muttered. </p>
<p>“Apparently almost incapacitatingly sensitive. There was an incident last fall where I was in a head space with terror. One of the twins resorted to twisting my ear to snap me out of it and yeah, it hurt a bit and startled me out of it, but he was so upset that it didn’t hurt me more.” She paused, glancing up at the ceiling from her book. “I still need to get him back for that, the shit.” Her eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“You’ll think of something,” Lilly assured her. “I’ve never been good at pranks and things. All I want right now is to get out of this room, but every time I leave there’s one elf or another watching and waiting. Are they like that with everyone? Or am I just special? And what’s with the rock?” She pointed at the stone which had taken on a faint orange glow.</p>
<p>“Ahyarmen, Salabdúr, and I are working on an idea to get the twins, but we have to be careful. Those two are sneakily paranoid.” The dwelf remarked. “They’re excited for the new person. I told you. When I said they were vibrating in place and heartbroken not to make your clothes? I wasn’t lying. They’ve got a miniature wardrobe in the works for you. I’ve seen a couple of the gowns already. Very lovely work.” Then she blinked and looked around, “Rock?” She peered at the indicated rock. “Umm.. I’m not sure.” Penny’s eyes lost focus as she tried to hear the rock, but it was strangely silent. “I’m not getting anything from it.” She stood up and moved to touch the rock.</p>
<p>The reaction was instantaneous. As soon as Penny touched it she jerked her hand back with a pained screech so hard that she fell on her ass. “Ow! Holy fuck! Who put that there?!”</p>
<p>“I did,” Lilly slid off the bed so that she could look at her friend’s hand. “I keep waking up holding it in the morning. I thought it was something that the elves were doing.” She turned and poked it carefully. “It’s really not that warm,” she said, then picked it up. “See?”</p>
<p>Penny stared disbelieving at Lilly before holding up her hand to show her fingers. The tips that had touched the rock were bright red and already showing signs of blistering. “I think… Maybe we should bring this to Elrond’s attention.”</p>
<p>“I think you should get those looked at first,” Lilly replied, noting that the stone seemed to glow all the more brightly for a moment before returning to appearing as little more than a dark, glassy piece of rock. “Then we’ll go to Elrond.”</p>
<p>“I’ll pick up some burn salve from the apothecary on the way. It’s closer to this room than the bathroom is.” She then gave Lilly an exasperated look. “And seriously? Elrond’s the strongest healer in this place. He wouldn’t mind looking at some burns. It isn’t like he’s trying to rebuild my shoulder and knee again.” She stood up, giving the rock a wary look before heading out of the door. It did not take long to open the door to her favorite room. Salabdúr was not currently present, but the jars and bottles and books making it look like a potions classroom were present and correct. And the smell! Penny loved the smell in the apothecary. She went immediately to the burn salve and opened the container, scooping some out onto her fingers before closing it again. “See? All better.” Even though it still really fucking hurt. “Bring your demon rock and let’s go see Elrond.”</p>
<p>Lilly sniffed. “It’s not a demon,” she replied as she followed, starting to feel quite protective of the stone now that she was carrying it. “And I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt you. I thought dwarves were supposed to be harder to burn anyway?”</p>
<p>“I am harder to burn.” Penny muttered petulantly. “Do you see any burn scars from when I was working in the forge over the winter?!” She held out her unburned hand as demonstration. “And I’m not a full dwarf. I just apparently look like a tall dwarf with pointy ears.” That deserved an eye roll, so she gave it one.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Lilly huffed. “I’ll give you that one. So why is he fine when I’m holding him but impossible for you to even touch? He should be burning me too. Elrond said that I’m only part hobbit, even if the other part is dwarf I should be just as vulnerable to him as you.”</p>
<p>Penny stopped walking and looked thoughtfully at the wall ahead. She hummed aloud, considering the matter. “You know… My hair never tangles anymore.” She said, more to herself than to Lilly. “And you have been very warm ever since you arrived.” She looked speculatively at both Lilly and the rock. “We should double check this with Elrond.” She picked up the pace a bit, though still trying to consciously keep it a pace Lilly would not struggle to keep up with.</p>
<p>“Mind telling me what you’re talking about?” Lilly asked. “It’s great that your hair doesn’t tangle anymore, and just so you know I am insanely jealous about that, but what does that have to do with a glowy rock that burns you and not me? Or my temperature for that matter?”</p>
<p>The dwelf did not seem to hear the hobbit as she instead said, “Ask him what his name is.” She said, referring to the rock in the masculine since that was how Lily referred to him. “And if he doesn’t answer, start thinking of one.” And then they were at Elrond’s office and Penny was knocking on the door.</p>
<p>“Well,” Lilly muttered to the stone, “do you have a name?” It let out a faint pulse of light before settling again but for just a moment Lilly could have sworn she heard the sound of a hammer striking metal. “That isn’t an answer,” she informed it. This time she didn’t get a reply.</p>
<p>What Lilly did not notice was that Elrond had opened the door to his office and witnessed the entire exchange and, of course, he instantly recognized the actions. The way she held it and spoke to it, hearing it’s responses. The elf sighed and felt the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I take it you have a theory as to why Lilly’s temperature does not seem to adversely affect her?”</p>
<p>“My hair doesn’t tangle anymore.” Penny happily informed him as she stepped into his office and held out her burned fingers for his inspection. “And her rock doesn’t like me. Or at least doesn’t like me touching it.”</p>
<p>Lilly followed them into the room, unable to follow any of what was being said but certain that they were talking about her funny little stone.</p>
<p>Elrond tried to use words that Lilly should understand by now when he reached a hand out toward the stone. “May I? Not to touch.” He specified, merely wishing to get a closer sense of the stone. He asked Penny while awaiting Lilly’s response. “Where is Glorfindel?”</p>
<p>“You’re the third person to ask me that today.” Penny sounded bewildered. “Why does everyone keep asking?” When he just stared at her, she got a mulish expression before saying, “He left for a perimeter patrol of Imladris.” She then turned to Lilly. “Elrond wants to see if he can determine what energy the rock has. Glorfindel’s better at telling, but he won’t be back for at least a week.”</p>
<p>“Do you mind?” Lilly asked the stone, figuring that she might as well try and be polite about it. He pulsed again, which Lilly took to mean he was happy for Elrond to look at him, and she held the stone up. “Here, see,” she said haltingly, understanding languages always came to her more easily than speaking them. Something Erestor was starting to learn.</p>
<p>The elf lord nodded appreciation for the communication and closed his eyes as he hovered his fingers just above the rock. It tingled to him, and if he were willing to risk the heat he could already feel coming from it, he would have touched it and he would be willing to place money on it feeling like it had felt when Penny had allowed him to touch Zephyr. Finally he pulled his hand back, opening his eyes. “Thank you.” He said to both the rock and to Lilly. “And I would be willing to say that you have been blessed by the Valar and have been chosen by your familiar here.”</p>
<p>Penny translated, looking smug.</p>
<p>“So, I have a rock,” Lilly said slowly. The elemental in her hand began to glow more brightly, starting to melt in her hands in an alarming manner, then he slid up her and around one of her wrists, joining into a wide bracelet before cooling again. “I have lava!” She exclaimed, recognising the way that the outer skin had hardened and cracked as the stone heated and moved. </p>
<p>Both Elrond and Penny jumped back, alarmed sounds being made as the thing moved and was so obviously lava. But then it settled in a mostly docile seeming state on the hobbit’s wrist.</p>
<p>She poked at him again with one finger.</p>
<p>“You aren’t going to go burning everyone who happens to brush against me, are you?” She asked. “Because I don’t need angry elves chasing me out of Rivendell.” There was another pulse. “Well, it’s that or I’m going to have to leave you in my room all the time,” Lilly warned him, “at least until I get pockets, and you’ve got enough control to not burn the sheets and furniture…” this time the glow seemed more sullen. “Thank you.” Then she looked at Penny and Elrond. “What?”</p>
<p>Elrond muttered under his breath about needing a drink.</p>
<p>Penny laughed. “So, no rush or anything… But you might have fire powers since you’re so hot and have a lava familiar.” She giggled. “Might want to train those up one day.” As she said that, Zephyr zipped in through the window and swirled around Penny. He then noticed the ‘bracelet’ on Lilly’s wrist and rushed over to swirl all around that as well. Penny gasped, outraged. “Is he why you’ve been so excited the last few days?! Ugh… I had to clean up so many messes because of you…”</p>
<p>“Ooh, fire,” Lilly chortled, “I suppose that will have its uses, particularly on a certain path.” She ran her finger along the edge of the elemental now wrapped around her wrist. “I think I’ll call you Vulcan,” she told him. “How does that sound?” The elemental lit up for a moment. “I’ll assume that’s a yes.”</p>
<p>With Penny’s help translating, Elrond was able to understand the exchange and bowed quite formally to the newly named elemental. “Well met, Vulcan.” He turned to Penny, holding out his hand and taking her burned fingers within his cool grasp. He sent a pulse of healing energy into it strong enough to have the blisters already start becoming smaller. “And while I would be pleased to continue this discussion, for it is most fascinating, I am making out the order forms for next month’s market. Do either of you lady’s have any requests?”</p>
<p>Penny translated the question to Lilly. “Market days are like Ren Faires.” She added, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“I don’t have any money,” Lilly reminded her.</p>
<p>Looking surprised, Penny wondered. “Erestor hasn’t given you your allowance yet?” Then she considered the matter. “Well, he did wait until the last moment to give me mine, so it’s understandable.” She shook her head. “Money works differently here, in Imladris. We’ve been sent by the Valar. They can feel the touch of the Valar on our souls. We have a mission. Elrond isn’t going to let a thing like money hold us back from completing our mission.” And she made no mention of how that had been practically beaten into her head.</p>
<p>Lilly made a small noise, the idea that she was simply being given money sitting badly, mission from the Valar or not. </p>
<p>Penny gave Lilly an understanding look. “I’ll tell you similar to how I was told. Remember Lady Noen and Niphredil? How excited they were and the plans they were making? You arriving here and needing things done has given happiness and entertainment to at least a dozen elves for several days. How much did we pay back in our world for that kind of entertainment when we’d go on vacations? And you’re welcome to do bits and pieces. I help cook sometimes, or work in the forge, and I’m learning how to make medicines. There’s so much you can do and you’ll end up with a pouch full of coins just sitting in your desk gathering dust that you can sneak back into the household funds later on…” It was something of a game sometimes between her and Erestor.</p>
<p>Lilly took a breath. There would eventually be something she could help with, when she managed to find ways to work around the disadvantage she was already at being only a little over half as tall as many of the elves. </p>
<p>“I suppose it would be nice to get my hands on a crochet hook and some yarn,” she admitted. “I’ve got so many ideas for things that I could be making, it’s getting frustrating not having any to hand.”</p>
<p>“They might have some in the clothier’s wing already. I don’t lean toward that kind of thing, so I haven’t really poked around in there.” Penny turned to Elrond, speaking rapidly and miming crocheting since she did not know the word for crochet in Sindarin. They exchanged a bit of words and Elrond marked down some things on his papers. “He doesn’t know if they have any, but he said have the smiths make some if they don’t. And he’ll order extra yarn.” As usual, Penny had no requests… Well, she did actually. She requested more sailcloth.</p>
<p>After making the notes, Elrond looked expectantly at them to see if there was anything else he could help them with.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Lilly said, that phrase being one she had very quickly become accustomed to using.</p>
<p>Elrond considered the two young women for a minute before saying, “Feel free to take the day out of the healing wing. And if any of the others try to send you back, tell them that I have given you the task of choosing which quarters Lilly would like to move into. I’m sure the carpenters would appreciate knowing…” He bowed his head slightly, turning back to his work in dismissal.</p>
<p>Penny seemed torn between grinning hugely at the statement and scowling. Because looking into a room for Lilly meant talking to Idhrenwë… And he hated her. But she dutifully relayed the message. “Thank you, Elrond!” She moved toward the door, cupping her hand around her wayward elemental and herding him out with her.</p>
<p>Lilly, meanwhile, bounced on her toes happily, her face split by a wide grin as she thanked the elf lord and barely resisted the urge to fling her arms around him in a hug. She darted after Penny, noticing that the dwelf seemed a little downcast for some reason.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” She asked.</p>
<p>Penny made a face. “The ellon in charge of housing doesn’t like dwarves.” And of course Penny looked like a dwarf. “There was an incident and I was offered a new room, but after spending an afternoon with him looking at the options I never wanted to speak to him again.” Of course that did not stop her from asking the first elf they met after leaving Elrond’s office if they knew where Idhrenwë was currently located.</p>
<p>“If you don’t want to see him,” Lilly offered, “I suppose I could ask Erestor to help me instead. Although he would probably make me ask for everything with gestures and baby talk.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind helping.” Penny insisted after thanking the elf for their suggestions on where the ellon might be located and moving on. “I’ve made it a point to be polite and courteous to him no matter how unpleasant he gets. I’m pretty sure he’s trying to goad me into acting out so that he can call me a savage dwarf.” She scowled, seeing conspiracies everywhere… A woman needed something to do to pass the time, after all! </p>
<p>“Arse,” Lilly grumbled. “Makes you wonder if dwarves are actually rude, or if they act out around elves because they’re goaded into it.”</p>
<p>“It’s a two way street. Someone has to stop…” She frowned as a random thought occurred to her. “Though if Erestor’s hiding secret dwarf/elf erotica, I’ve yet to find it.” She smirked slightly.</p>
<p>Lilly blinked, the phrase seemed so familiar, then she shrugged it off. She had probably read a dozen fics that made reference to it after all, she couldn’t be the only one. </p>
<p>“It still isn’t right,” she muttered. “He’s supposed to just do his job, it’s not for him to say who Lord Elrond does and doesn’t allow to have rooms here.” Then she squared her shoulders. “Still, I’m apparently a hobbit, or part of one, and I’m definitely British. Lets see who can out polite whom.”</p>
<p>“I have five silvers that say you can out polite him.” Penny wasn’t going against a Brit and a hobbit for politeness. She knew better as an uncouth, loud, arrogant ‘Murican.’ “And hey, if you manage it, you’ll have money.” She grinned.</p>
<p>Lilly snorted. “Fine,” she replied, “just go with me, alright, don’t make me laugh, and don’t let yourself get riled by anything he says.”</p>
<p>Penny snorted right back. “You’re the one with the fiery temper we’ll have to watch for.” But she snickered, fiddling with her necklace before shooing Zephyr away. No sense having the extra pest around if they were going to be talking to the ass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Many hours later found Penny laying on her side on Lilly’s new bed giggling insanely. Lilly was the proud new owner of five shiny silver coins. It had been hilarious the way the hobbit had so politely hemmed and hawed and first suggested a room near Penny’s so that she would have a handy translator. Then the hobbit had objected to the room for a reason Penny could no longer remember. After that she had gone through every single available room and managed to find something that caused her to refer to it as ‘quaint’ while meaning ‘trash’ and ‘tolerable’ meant that the hobbit clearly thought Idhrenwë an idiot for even making the suggestion. Lilly had managed to pull that for hours, even going over several rooms more than once only to end up finding the very first room Idhrenwë had shown them to be ‘acceptable.’</p>
<p>The best part, though, had been when Lilly had turned large eyes upon the obviously frustrated elf and asked if they were taking him away from something important, only they had been under the impression that Lord Elrond had felt it would only be fair that the carpenters get a head start on any adjustments, Lilly being so tiny and all. The elf had visibly deflated. He would probably go to Elrond and complain later, but things did have a habit of getting lost in translation after all.</p>
<p>Penny absolutely thought that it was five silvers well spent! And the room was nice, about halfway down the same hall where Penny’s and Glorfindel’s rooms were located at the end. Penny personally preferred her own room, but then, her room had a window perfect for diving into the pool at the bottom of the waterfall… She would have to show Lilly that once it warmed up a bit more.</p>
<p>Not that Lilly seemed to get chilled... </p>
<p>“That was fun,” Lilly grinned. “Pity it won’t work twice though.”</p>
<p>“Well, aside from rare times in the Hall of Fire, I rarely see Idhrenwë. I’m not even sure which building he lives in. He might have one off on his own somewhere. So I don’t think we’ll have to worry about it again.” She snorted a bit, giggling once more at the afternoon’s fun.</p>
<p>Lilly shrugged. “Not the end of the world,” then she pulled a face. “Although tormenting him was hungry work. I’m absolutely famished.”</p>
<p>Popping up off the bed, Penny agreed. “Absolutely. Food sounds great!” She considered something, already heading out of the door as she looked about the hall. “Did I ever tell you? The flowers in the hallways vary depending on what rooms can be found in that particular hall. Like the Paperwhites down where the offices are located.” She smirked, reaching into one of her pockets. “But while I was getting your silver, I remembered something I had been working on.” She pulled out a parchment and handed it over to Lilly… It was a crude map of the main estate in Rivendell as well as some of the outlying buildings and areas. “I know it’s not much, but it’s better than what I had. I have no idea how many times I got lost before I started remembering places.”</p>
<p>Lilly accepted the map with a relieved grin. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said to the dwelf. “I’m sure I’ll still manage to get lost though.”</p>
<p>“Especially if Vulcan manages to burn the map.” Penny chuckled. “Oh! It looks like we’re in time for the communal dinner. Did you want to join that or head into the kitchens? Because I have to warn you, they only serve salads, breads, and pastries in the dining hall for dinner unless there are guests.”</p>
<p>Lilly considered it. Salad, bread and pastries would probably hold her over for a little while, but she had realized over her days in Rivendell that she still preferred a more substantial evening meal, even if she hadn’t yet worked up to the traditional hobbit six or seven. </p>
<p>“It’ll do for the moment,” she said, “and I should probably start appearing at communal dinners every once in a while really.”</p>
<p>Penny hummed thoughtfully, not quite buying it. “Well, we can always raid the kitchen after if we need to.” And she led Lilly to the dining hall where perhaps fifty elves were sitting around conversing while the cooks brought out serving platters. “Breakfast is fruit, bread, pastries… Luncheon is the fun one, full spread, bits of everything. I even taught them to make pizza recently. And then salad, bread, pastries for dinner. Like I said, sweet teeth on all of them.” She moved over to one of the tables that had space and picked a likely seat.</p>
<p>“Raiding the kitchens later sounds like a good plan,” Lilly said. “I like a salad as much as the next person… hobbit… whatever, but it doesn’t quite fill you up.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that the truth? I don’t remember how long I lived here before I realized that we had open access to the kitchens.” She frowned in thought. “I was upset, Goldilocks found me and took me to the kitchens. He wanted to try some of my food as a way to distract me. I made chicken fajitas.”</p>
<p>“Does he do that a lot?” Lilly asked. “Come and find you when you’re upset I mean.”</p>
<p>The dwelf’s expression darkened. “Not anymore. We had a fight about it. I told him he had to let me process my emotions and stop distracting me all the time otherwise they’d just build up until they exploded.” </p>
<p>“At least he cares,” Lilly shrugged. “I have so many questions I want to ask him, and Elrond. Not speaking the language well enough is frustrating, and I’m not sure either of them would appreciate being asked either.” She pulled a face. “Maybe I’ll ask Erestor if he has some books instead.”</p>
<p>Penny shook her head slightly, a little voice in the back of her mind whispering that Glorfindel only cared because his empathy made him care. He had to act to keep other’s emotions from drowning him. She really hated that little voice. “Glory told a story a while back in the Hall of Fire about when he was still a child and exploring the world and seeing colors with his very first lantern.” She said, sounding as bright-eyed as she had felt when that memory had played out in the Hall of Fire. “It was gorgeous.”</p>
<p>“I missed that?” Lilly sighed. “That’s pretty much exactly the sort of thing I wanted to know. The history Tolkien wrote doesn’t give you much to go on really.”</p>
<p>“There’s someone telling a story every evening in the Hall of Fire. Or singing. I know you don’t speak much yet, but it will help you pick it up to listen. I spent more time there when I was still learning than I manage now. Since I can speak with them I’ve found other activities to keep me tired or occupied.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that,” Lilly nodded, then covered a yawn. “But not tonight, I’m still tired from getting here.”</p>
<p>“That’s understandable… Kitchen raid and then bedtime?”</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Lilly nodded, “and maybe tomorrow I’ll get a chance to see Lady Noen and ask about that crochet hook.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a good plan to me.” Penny agreed.</p>
<p>And it was!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is everyone still having fun?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Under Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pressure pushing down on me<br/>Pressing down on you, no man ask for<br/>Under pressure that burns a building down<br/>Splits a family in two<br/>Puts people on streets<br/>Um ba ba be<br/>Um ba ba be<br/>De day da<br/>Ee day da, that's okay<br/>It's the terror of knowing what the world is about<br/>Watching some good friends screaming<br/>"Let me out!"<br/>Pray tomorrow gets me higher</p>
<p>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a01QQZyl-_I">Queen ft. David Bowie, <i>Under Pressure</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Neither of us could decide a song for this one, so I hope Artemis doesn't mind the one I picked, but seeing as we're so far ahead in chapters I wanted to get the next chapter out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilly stayed in the healer’s wing for another two weeks before Ahyarmen was happy enough with the progress on her shoulder to allow her to sleep elsewhere. During that time Lilly had seen the room that she had chosen gradually change, from the over large bed being lowered to a desk and chair in more hobbit friendly proportions replacing the ones that had already been installed. Someone had even gone to the trouble of making a comfortable armchair in just her size that had been placed in one corner, along with a matching side table. Penny had laughed hysterically when Lilly had shown her the small set of steps that had been added to the bath. The bathroom for this room was significantly smaller than the one that Penny shared with Glorfindel, but Lilly had been assured that the occupant of the other room was rarely in residence, and was expected to head west in the near future anyway. The adaptations would be of little bother to the elleth in question. Lilly had pouted over Penny’s giggles for hours. </p>
<p>Her wardrobe, however, was a source of glee. It had also been adapted so that she could use it more easily and already contained several new dresses, two based on the initial ideas Lilly had shown Lady Noen and Niphredil and three which were of a less familiar cut but that still seemed better suited to hobbits than elves.</p>
<p>Lilly had taken to her new wardrobe with rather more excitement than she thought Penny had expected, although it had taken quite an extensive debate with Lady Noen to have pockets added to the side seams of the dress. The elf had argued that a simple reticule would suffice should Lilly ever have a need of such a thing and the debate had only ended when Penny had observed that she could see the floor under the hobbit’s feet beginning to smoke. </p>
<p>Lilly was certain that the tiny pair of footprints burnt into the wood would only vanish when the time eventually came to replace that part of the floor. If the time ever came. It did lend some credence to the idea that she might have some kind of command over fire, however, and it was not as comforting a thought as some might have assumed. Penny could summon a wind. Lilly might burn Rivendell to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know this,” Erestor said when Lilly stumbled over a reply to a question he had asked her. </p>
<p>She huffed, the daily language lessons were beginning to feel more like torture sessions. It was essential, of course, but nearly two months since she had arrived in Rivendell Lilly found her mind would blank on the strangest words. ‘Shoulder’ had been one of the earliest words she had picked up, it being rather central to her treatment in the healer’s wing, but for the past several days she had found herself struggling to remember it. Another time she had slipped into German and told Erestor that Penny had taken her to see her ‘Pferd’, and then had to explain that they had been in the stables with the horses. </p>
<p>“I could have been studying medicine,” she muttered.</p>
<p>“You can apprentice with the healers, if that is your calling, when you can speak the correct language,” Erestor informed her. </p>
<p>“I’m trying,” she grumbled, “just because I like languages doesn’t mean I’m good at them. It’s been six weeks.”</p>
<p>“Sindarin,” he corrected. The more English they spoke, the longer the lessons.</p>
<p>Lilly turned back to her study of the days of the week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Lilly was busy getting her customized furniture step stools were added to all of the common wash rooms and water closets. Penny had been fascinated that they had so many on hand and was both surprised and not when she discovered they were leftover from when Elrond’s children had still been small. Considering how long ago that had been, she was impressed the items were in such good condition. But she should not have been. Elves, after all. So while Lilly was getting furniture, clothing, being healed, and subjected to Erestor’s particular brand of torture… Penny was doing what she had been doing. She still translated when Lilly needed help, though it became less and less frequent as Erestor took Lilly’s seeming enthusiasm as encouragement to be even more strict.</p>
<p>Her mornings were divided between learning medicinal plants and uses with Salabdúr or in the stables tending to Badly. She did not get a chance to see the mare every day, but she enjoyed the time when she could. Her afternoons were spent training with Glorfindel who dutifully taught her to ‘speak dwarf’ between blows from weapons. Blows that increased in strength and speed over time and on more than one day a wrong move resulted in a trip to the healing wing for a cut to be stitched up or bruise ointment to be applied. When she grew tired of the training she would play with her hang glider. In the evenings, when Elrond was available, he indulged her by teaching her to read and write ancient Khuzdul.</p>
<p>Penny gleefully abused her ability to organize her thoughts and improve her recall that being able to enter her soul form allowed so that she could learn and retain the knowledge more easily.</p>
<p>She was both surprised and not when Glorfindel approached her one morning when she had just woken up. Well, it was more like Glorfindel had lingered in the washroom and nearly made her pee herself one morning with the surprise his lurking caused… And the sun had not even arisen yet!</p>
<p>“Lilly is stressed.” Glorfindel stated even as Penny shoved him back into his room and slammed the door.</p>
<p>She went into the small water closet attached to the bathroom… A few minutes later she was drying her hands, tossing the towel onto the edge of the sink, and opening the door to Glorfindel’s room. “Is it the kind of stressed that makes you want to drag her to the kitchen?”</p>
<p>“No.” Glorfindel said, his brows furrowed. “It is the kind of stressed that makes me want to throw her into the river in case she sets everything on fire… Especially Erestor.”</p>
<p>Penny humphed and yawned, rubbing at her hair. “Let me get dressed and then I’ll kidnap her. You get to talk to Erestor. He tends to listen to your big heart better.”</p>
<p>She went back to her room, slamming the door closed and changing out of her nightgown. The weather had warmed up enough since Lilly arrived that she ditched the trousers and boots in favor of the leather shorts and slippers that had been one of the first outfits the elves had made for her. She combed her hair, but left it down for once as she left her room. Then she went down the hall to Lilly’s room, knocking on the door.</p>
<p>Lilly yanked her bedroom door open, grumbling under her breath. She was still in her cotton nightdress, a generally unflattering garment, and her comb was in her hands. </p>
<p>“Erestor, I swear, if you’ve decided to start torturing me before the sun is even in the sky I’ll find a way to burn your bloody eyebrows off,” she snarled. “Oh,” she blinked when she saw the dwelf, “hello, Penny. Come in.” She waved her friend through the door as she went back to the task of dragging a comb through her curls.</p>
<p>“You have the day off. We’re going to have fun. I sent Glorfindel to tell Erestor you needed a break.” Penny started right away. “I wouldn’t have interfered,” she wandered into the hobbit’s room, looking around to see if Lilly had decorated any since she’d last been within the walls, “but considering you just threatened Erestor’s eyebrows I’m glad I did.” She smirked. “Get ready, we need to get to the kitchen for drinks and move fast or we’ll miss it…”</p>
<p>Lilly moved her workbasket off the armchair, the edge of a green shawl poking out of the top, and invited the dwelf to sit before she grabbed one of the hobbit style dresses off a hanger. Vulcan shifted lazily from around her wrist, seeming to ooze along the floor as he waited for the hobbit to pull her clothes on. </p>
<p>“Why did you decide to come and see me?” She asked Penny, tugging on the laces at the front of the bodice before flicking her hair back over her shoulders. Then she stooped and grabbed the small ball of lava, holding it up to her head. The stone shifted, glowing as it wrapped around the thick curls there, pulling them away from her face as Lilly muttered her thanks. “Not that I’m not grateful, but how did you know?”</p>
<p>“I knew because Glorfindel’s a creepy creep that feels everyone’s emotions and he thought he should bring it to my attention instead of trying to interfere on his own.” Penny stated as she seated herself. She watched, fascinated as Vulcan helped Lilly with her hair. All Zephyr ever tried to do was mess up Penny’s hair. “And I felt it was better to take you away instead of letting you incinerate poor Erestor.” She giggled. “Besides, you’ve been taking his lessons too seriously. He will give you a break if you need it. You just have to ask to his exacting standards.”</p>
<p>“It’s his exacting standards that are the sodding problem,” Lilly replied. “I wasn’t the best at languages at school but this is a whole different level of pressure.” She shook herself. “But since Glorfindel’s habit of creeping on other people’s emotions has got me the day off... “ She paused. “I thought you said he only had that level of awareness with you?”</p>
<p>Frowning, Penny couldn’t help the tinge of jealousy, but she squished it down. “And you, apparently. He noticed it that first day when we were up in my room while he was in Elrond’s office. And it’s a proximity thing. He’s more liable to skip big events where emotions are all over the place because it’s too much for him. But things like the dining hall and Hall of Fire are fine since everyone’s pretty much focused on the same thing.” She frowned even more. “Have you gotten a chance to listen in on a story yet? I’m sorry I hadn’t thought to ask before, I get distracted with things I’m doing to try to prepare for, you know.” The dwelf examined the hobbit to see if she was ready for the quick run to the kitchens, they really did not have a lot of time to waste.</p>
<p>Lilly hummed, not missing the flicker of jealousy on Penny’s face though she didn’t mention it. If Penny wanted to insist that there was nothing between her and Glorfindel that was none of the hobbit’s business at all, except for the three silvers she had in the betting pool that Lady Noen was running anyway.</p>
<p>“I went with Erestor one evening. He told me that it would ‘be beneficial to furthering my understanding’,” she drew herself up and mimicked the ellon’s voice as best she could. “It was great, what I understood of it, but the elves seemed to be not quite there, which was disconcerting.” She fluffed her skirts once and then gestured to the door. “Shall we?”</p>
<p>“Hmm… No, they wouldn’t be quite there.” Penny agreed thoughtfully before standing up. “We shall!” She was out the door and only waited long enough for Lilly to close and lock or whatever she preferred before taking the hobbit’s hand and dragging her as quickly as the hobbit could manage to the kitchens. “If I wanted to be fried, I’d just carry you.” She teased as she quickly poured herself a large beverage and grabbed a stack of pastries from the pantry.</p>
<p>Lilly grabbed a few pastries of her own, as well as a drink, before resuming her trot after her friend.</p>
<p>Penny led Lilly to her favorite balcony where she was quick to pull a chair over to the railing. Down below was a view of the training yard where easily two dozen elves were in various states of dress from simple trousers and shirts to full armor as they trained. They all glowed with the ethereal light they were known for. “They like to train at night.” Penny whispered. “It reminds them of the time before the sun.” Down below, familiarity allowed her to see Glorfindel and the twins emerging from the building and moving into the training yard as well.</p>
<p>“Well,” Lilly breathed, her eyes lighting up, “I guess there are some advantages to being up before the sun. And to staying here. Shame they’re all so bloody tall though. I like a bit of height difference as much as anyone, but double my size is pushing it.” She tilted her head as she continued to watch, pastries almost forgotten. It really was a lovely view.</p>
<p>Penny snorted around a bite of pastry. “If you decide to climb one, make sure it’s one you really, really like. Because then you are absolutely married.”</p>
<p>Lilly choked on her own bite of pastry, reminded of her breakfast when Penny had begun speaking.</p>
<p>“Then I’m what?” She demanded.</p>
<p>“That thing Tolkien said about elves being married if they have sex?” Penny sounded amused. “It’s absolutely true. Lady Noen had to give me the talk because of how willing I am to touch friends. She was worried I was getting urges or something.” She rolled her eyes, laughing at her own in-joke.</p>
<p>“I kind of thought that was just his own romantic take on the whole thing,” Lilly admitted. “Well that sucks. All this lovely eye candy and not a thing I can do about it.” She rolled her eyes. “And we’re right back to the disadvantages of being stuck here.”</p>
<p>“We can always find you a nice, short ranger if you need one.” Penny giggled, starting on a second pastry as she watched the elves below with rapt attention.</p>
<p>“It’s not like we’re going to find any dwarves around here any time soon,” Lilly sighed. “Shame, I always did have a thing for the dwarves.”</p>
<p>“I do hope they have the lovely, deep voices they did in the movie.” Penny murmured even as she set her pastry aside and leaned forward. Her eyes were wide in anticipation, and it soon became clear what she was waiting for when the starlight glow of the elves dimmed as the sun finally came over the horizon… And lit Glorfindel up like a golden beacon. After a moment of silence, Penny murmured. “That’s what I saw, the first time I met him. I had been walking for at least a day and a half non-stop because I knew if I did I would fall over and not be able to get up again. I don’t know how long I’d gone without water and all I’d had was some tiny leaves off of scrub brushes to eat for a week… And then I saw Asfaloth in the distance. And when Glorfindel turned and approached the sun rose and it was like Apollo or some other being of myth had arrived.” There was just a bit, okay a lot, of appreciation and reverence in her voice.</p>
<p>Lilly tore her eyes away from the vision in front of her to look at her new friend. Just friends my hairy left foot, she thought viciously. Then grinned and decided to stir the pot a little bit.</p>
<p>“Now that I wouldn’t mind waking up to every day,” she commented lightly. “Still, I’ll keep my options open for a bit longer yet, see if I can find me one of those nice short rangers you mentioned first. Wouldn’t want to make a decision just because I’m a bit frustrated.”</p>
<p>Penny opened her mouth to say something… But then closed it, the expressions flickering over her face too quickly to pinpoint before she settled down in resignation. Lilly would be adorable with Glorfindel, after all. “Just… Don’t toy with them. They’ve been around a while, but they’re still very innocent somehow.” She picked up her pastry, shoving it into her mouth and chewing a bite.</p>
<p>Lilly huffed.</p>
<p>“I’m a flirt,” she admitted, “but I’m not cruel. And there isn’t any point doing anything permanent until we’ve handled the mess with the fire breathing occupant of the Lonely Mountain and the thing with the ring. Besides,” she got to her feet and stretched, “I’m still holding out for a nice hairy dwarf with a rumbly voice. Or Thorin, if I can find a suitable gag.”</p>
<p>Penny’s relief was quickly interrupted by the amused snort at the idea of a gagged Thorin. But then she paused. There was something so familiar about the statement. Her head tilted thoughtfully as she finished her pastries and sat sipping her drink while the elves finished sparring and training. “If nothing else you should be well equipped to handle a certain fire breather.” She remarked. “Though I do wonder what a hobbit’s soul would look like. Or the soul of a part hobbit anyway.”</p>
<p>"I wonder what the other part is," Lilly muttered, wriggling her toes. "Can elves actually see souls?”</p>
<p>“Of other elves, easily.” Penny said, remembering the glowing stars that were elf souls floating all around the Hall of Fire on a regular basis. “I’ve never taken the chance to see if I could see a ranger’s soul though. And most of the time it’s just like an aura visible on the skin. Noen says mine moves a lot. Which Elrond thinks is because of Manwë gifting me air powers since it moves a lot, too.”</p>
<p>Lilly shrugged.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s a moot point with me anyway, unless the other part of me is an elf,” she looked down at herself. “Which is doubtful. I don’t think I’d be this short if I had any elf in me.”</p>
<p>“Probably not. Have they suggested going out of body to help with your lessons?” The dwelf wondered, peering at the hobbit as the training arena started to clear out of elves. “Cause I don’t know if the other races can do that…”</p>
<p>“Is that what you did?” Lilly asked. “And I doubt we can, maybe Elrond would know though.” She shrugged. “It’s not like it matters, I’ll get there in the end. Provided I don’t get kicked out for burning Erestor’s hair off.”</p>
<p>“Not at first, no. Erestor’s great, but his calling isn't to teach. So he didn’t even think of it. It wasn’t until Lady Noen gave me the sex talk about how my soul would bind to someone if I fucked them that it came up that it could be used to help with memory recall.” Penny considered. “She was actually testing too, since she thought I’d be able to go out of body, but wasn’t certain. She kind of shoved me out of my body to check.” She rolled her eyes a bit.</p>
<p>“I suppose that explains his lack of patience,” Lilly admitted. “Sounds like fun to be able to leave your body,” she sighed wistfully, “but I doubt it would even occur to them to see if I could.”</p>
<p>“It is. That’s what happens in the Hall of Fire all the time. Being in that state lets you share pictures and sounds from your memory. It’s almost like a movie theater. Glorfindel’s really strong though, his memory was almost like being in it and experiencing his memory.” Penny finished her drink. “We should ask the next one we see… But today’s a rest day. Do you want to go swimming? Or I could take you up in my hang glider… Or something else?”</p>
<p>“I could use a swim,” Lilly admitted. “Actually, now that Ahyarmen is happy that my shoulder’s all fixed I should probably start working on learning how to defend myself. Especially if we’re going to end up having to deal with fiery menaces.” She glanced back down, the spectacular light show dying down now that the sun was starting to rise. “And later I want to go and see Niphredil, she’s been helping me learn how to ask for all the different things I need for my crochet.” She giggled. “You know, before I came here I enjoyed it and it was a lovely distraction from everything. Now I have so many ideas and they’re so clear, I designed a little bit at home, but never on this scale, and it’s almost like I need to work on it.” She shrugged. “New place nerves I guess.”</p>
<p>“There’s a pool at the bottom of the waterfall outside of my window. I know from experience it’s deep enough that we could dive right out of my window into it… Sound interesting?” Penny grinned. “And I’m glad you’re having fun with your little sewing buddies. Do you get a lot of gossip in there?” She made a thoughtful sound as she stood, sending one last look to the empty training ground before moving to head inside. “Or we could climb down. Or find one of the paths down to the river itself… Or…” She looked around, getting a conspiratorial grin on her face. “Guess what fountain I found tucked away in the gardens?”</p>
<p>“Tombstoning sounds good,” Lilly commented, “if you’re sure there isn’t something we might land on. It happened a lot around the cliffs at home.” She grinned. “Oh, no one gossips quite like a sewing circle,” she smirked. “Erestor thinks I understand less than I do because I struggle to speak it, but knowing what I’m hearing has always come more easily. You wouldn’t be interested in most of it.” Well, Penny probably would be interested, but Lilly wasn’t going to tell her just how much the dwelf and Balrog Slayer were the topic of discussion. “I think Niphredil might have a little crush on someone, but she isn’t saying who.”</p>
<p>Frowning, Penny tried to remember the last time she dove down into the pool. “The last time I went in was just before you got here and there wasn’t anything in the way then.” She smiled. “It irritates my friends because afterward I’m usually freezing and just want to press against them to help thaw myself out.” Listening, the dwelf laughed. “That sounds like a good way to prank Erestor. Pretending you don’t understand him and getting some dirt on him. I wish I’d thought of it but I was desperate for people to talk to back then. Which is weird, I used to spend days at a time not speaking to anyone before…” Trailing off, she soon perked up at the idea of gossip. “Oh? Should we sneak her around and see if we can pick up any signs on who she has an interest in?”</p>
<p>“I’m trying to get it out of her,” Lilly admitted, “but she’s shy and if she hasn’t confided in people that she’s known for centuries I don’t think that we’re going to get much out of her without gaining her trust.” She smiled. “I’ve got a couple of designs to go through with her later, the more time I spend with her the more clues I get.” She eyed the dwelf. “Let’s go swimming,” she said, changing the subject.</p>
<p>“Is there any other romance gossip going on?” Penny wondered as she basically reversed the trip, heading to the kitchen to deposit her empty glass, then heading back to her room. Once there she pulled back the drapes, pulled open her window, and pushed open the shutters. “I hope you don’t mind…” And that was all the warning she gave before she stripped nude and climbed onto the ledge of her window. She looked down, grinned back at Lilly, and then jumped!</p>
<p>“When in Rome,” Lilly muttered, and followed her friend’s example with a delighted shriek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week or so later there was a big market day and Penny got to take Lilly to the Ren Faire! She even dressed up, pulling on one of her gowns instead of just wearing her usual attire. Though her hair was just pulled back in a ponytail with her usual gold star clip. She had an actual purpose for this visit and her entire collection of coins was in the purse tied to the belt of her gown. Well, a purpose aside from trying any tasty treats and seeing if any new seasonings had made it into the valley this trip.</p>
<p>“I’m going to get you something.” Penny informed Lilly. “But I don’t know when it will arrive. Pretty sure I’ll have to special request it.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to get me anything,” Lilly objected, tweaking her friend’s skirts where they had creased at the hem and vowing to spend a little less time with her sewing circle.</p>
<p>“Of course I don’t have to.” The dwelf scoffed. “But I want to. Besides, it’ll be useful for our trip.” She abruptly paused midstep, her taller height having allowed her to spot something down by one of the booths. “Two o’clock.” She hissed, “Not so tall and not as grim as usual looking rangers.” She turned to look at Lilly, waggling her brows ludicrously.</p>
<p>The ranger Penny pointed out was obviously one of the younger ones, although what that meant for a race of Men who did not seem to start looking middle aged until they reached their fifties Lilly couldn’t say. Like many of the rangers he had shoulder length dark hair and enough scruff to show that it had likely been at least a week since his face had met a razor. What caught Lilly’s attention, however, was his wide smile and the way he was likely nearly a foot shorter than most of the other rangers who passed through.</p>
<p>“Not bad,” she said, swirling a stray curl around her fingers. “Definitely more promising than the others we’ve had through.” Then she frowned. “What’s this about a trip?” She demanded. </p>
<p>For all Lilly had made good on her musings that she needed to learn to defend herself, she had only been given a handful of lessons and those had been with one of the bows that the twins had used as children. Hobbit aim, and an obsession with archery throughout her teenage years thanks to a certain blond elf, had come in very handy for showing that she knew what she was doing. She had also begun to put more effort into trying to control her fire abilities, to the extent that she could light a candle simply by touching a finger to the wick. It wasn’t much, but it was progress. </p>
<p>While Lilly was checking out the ranger, Penny was scanning for the area she wanted. It was early in the year, so she really just had to follow her nose once she got a chance. And then Lilly asked about the trip. She turned an incredulous look at the little honey-blonde. “You know the trip.” Sure it may seem early for something for that trip, but it really was not considering what Penny had in mind. </p>
<p>“We’ve got eight and a half years!” Lilly exclaimed, tearing her eyes from the young ranger, although not before he had apparently noticed her gaze. “Surely we should come up with a plan before we start putting things in place?”</p>
<p>“This is important and can’t wait until the last minute.” Penny insisted. “It will be part of any plan we make.” She did not want to spoil the surprise, but she would if Lilly kept being however she was being!</p>
<p>Lilly glanced back at the ranger, biting her lip indecisively. The Man winked and for all of a moment her path wavered as she began to make her way over to him, only for her to feel a sharp tug at her hair as Vulcan reminded her that she was supposed to be focusing elsewhere.</p>
<p>“Pest,” she hissed at the usually quiet pool of lava. “ Alright,” Lilly said. “So where are we going?”</p>
<p>Penny snorted and shoved Lilly’s shoulder in the direction of the ranger. “You’re going to go chat up the ranger and get your flirt on. I’m going to go organize your surprise.” She looked at the hobbit. “Unless you really don’t want to.  In which case, you can plug your ears while I talk to the person I want to talk to and then we can go look at the fabric displays…”</p>
<p>“You’re the best,” Lilly declared, giving the dwelf a quick hug before turning back towards the ranger and meandering towards him.</p>
<p>Giggling, Penny felt her ponytail get tugged by Zephyr and she soon turned to follow him. As always, the breeze seemed to have known what she wanted and had done some scouting ahead for her. As she headed in that direction, she wondered if she would be seeing Lilly again that day at all.</p>
<p>Some time later she was wandering around the market in the general area of the fabrics. Nothing really stood out to her since she preferred certain colors over patterns and materials, but it was a relatively relaxing part of the faire atmosphere. Lilly joined her not long later, hair and dress mussed and Vulcan nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>“Young rangers aren’t the way forward,” she told the dwelf. “No stamina.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Believe it or not... We have a plan. Sort of. The characters do decide to do things their way from time to time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. I Want It That Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are my fire...<br/>The one desire...</p>
<p>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fndeDfaWCg">Backstreet Boys, <i>I Want It That Way</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*prayer pose* Oh dear, sweet, merciful Mahal... Please let me have remembered the song Artemis wanted for this chapter correctly... Amen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month after that day in the market, which had ended a bit early for Penny because she could not stop laughing, Penny was once more dragging Lilly around the House. This time she had a purpose and a surprise! As soon as she opened one of the doors to the exterior, she blocked the way and held out a blindfold. She refused to move until Lilly was nicely blindfolded… Or at least pretended to be nicely blindfolded.</p>
<p>“I’ll even let you keep the blindfold after.” Penny snarked.</p>
<p>Lilly was not impressed.</p>
<p>Penny did not mind and excitedly dragged the blindfolded hobbit until she was in the perfect spot. And then she whipped off the blindfold so that Lilly could see…</p>
<p>Garaphen.</p>
<p>Only, Garaphen was just standing there looking amused while holding the lead to an absolutely adorable little pony!</p>
<p>“Fresh from the Shire.” Garaphen announced, giving Lilly a flirty wink.</p>
<p>“You are beautiful,” Lilly cooed to the pony. The creature eyed her warily. “Although it’s been a very long time since I rode anything.” She resolutely ignored the way that the dwelf behind her snickered.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure, so I requested someone sweet and gentle.” Penny remarked, still snickering softly.</p>
<p>“Does he have a name?” Lilly asked, accepting a chunk of apple from Garaphen.</p>
<p>“Not until you name him.” Garaphen stated, pulling several more treats from his pockets to pass to Lilly. “I would not recommend taking advice from our resident dwarf, however. You might end up with a pony named Terribly.”</p>
<p>Penny stuck her tongue out at Garaphen. “You think Badly’s name is funny and you know it.”</p>
<p>The scruffy elf grinned.</p>
<p>“Ignatius,” Lilly said, rubbing his nose. “Means ‘fiery’.”</p>
<p>“Big name for a pony,” Garaphen observed. Lilly shrugged.</p>
<p>“I have a theme going, might as well stick to it.”</p>
<p>“It’s a good theme.” The dwelf nodded. “And I can think of some more pretentious names for a horse.” She started snickering again.</p>
<p>Lilly arched an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>“I’m not even going there,” she replied. “You like it, don’t you?” She asked the pony who pushed his head into her hand, lipping at her fingers in search of another treat. </p>
<p>Penny was still snickering, but Garaphen spent a lot of time with horses and kind of wanted to share a bit of gossip. “She teases Glorfindel by calling him ‘Sunshine’ or ‘Sunflower’ sometimes. And then she learned the Asfaloth means ‘Sunlit Foam’ and did not stop laughing until she could no longer breathe.” He was definitely amused at the memory.</p>
<p>Lilly giggled. “The teasing is probably good for him,” she informed the elf. “Everyone else takes him really seriously, it’s fun watching her wind him up.”</p>
<p>“It is fun.” Garaphen agreed. “He even terrifies me sometimes. He does not mean to, and he certainly is not wishing to, but it happens.” He shrugged helplessly as he offered Lilly some peppermints to give to Ignatius. “And yet… If you want to see something truly terrifying… Watch those two when they get mad at each other.”</p>
<p>Penny had stopped snickering and was frowning; her arms crossed defensively at the turn of the conversation. She looked around, obviously trying to think of a way to change the subject. Instead she chose flight… Not literally though, not quite yet. “Oh, look at the time... “ She checked her wrist as if looking at a watch causing Garaphen to look confused. “I’m late for my lesson…” And she took off into the House.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilly examined the two swatches of fabric that she had swiped from a bag of scraps. Lady Noen was of the opinion that it was always worth keeping the slightly larger pieces, whether to use as an accent in a garment or for patches on the rare occasion that a garment would need more than a few stitches to effect a repair. Quite why she had elected to keep these more satiny pieces, Lilly did not know, but the hobbit was certain that there was likely more of it lying around somewhere, and she wanted it. </p>
<p>The two scraps had been set on what she would have called an artists table, one made with a slight incline to help make sketching easier, but not at enough of an angle to be an easel. There were a number of them around the room, often used by the others for designing the next seasons garments, although those often ended up as more of a variation on a well established theme. According to Lady Noen, these desks had seen more use since Lilly and Penny had arrived in Rivendell than they had in a number of years. With so many elves leaving to head west, there wasn’t as much demand for new clothes or ideas on fashion as there had once been. The sketch was one of Lilly’s, and the months of working on her own designs had helped her to improve her ability, although she would never be able to create anything as lovely as the elves did. It was, perhaps, a little self indulgent, and likely something that wouldn’t suit her tiny hobbit body at all. </p>
<p>That said, she had always wanted one of those lovely satiny nightgowns with the floating robe that the romantic heroine would flounce around in while either complaining about her love interest or daydreaming of the day that they would marry or fall in love or that he would just notice her. She was under no illusions, she was not the romantic heroine of the piece, but there was no reason that she couldn’t indulge a little bit.</p>
<p>“That is lovely,” Niphredil commented. Lilly smiled at the elleth.</p>
<p>“If I could only decide which colour I prefer,” she held the two pieces of fabric up. Niphredil took both swatches from her.</p>
<p>“The blue is better, I think,” she said. “The black is too dark. But this would not be suitable for daily wear. It would not last.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine for sleeping in,” Lilly shrugged. “It’s nightwear.” The elleth stared at her.</p>
<p>“Surely, such a garment is something you should wear for your husband?”</p>
<p>“If you’re wearing this in bed with your husband,” Lilly sniffed, “you’re probably doing it wrong.” The pale skinned elleth flushed hotly.</p>
<p>“I have no experience of such a thing,” she said stiffly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t expect you to,” Lilly told her gently, “and I don’t want it for a husband,” she added. “I want it for myself. I just want to feel pretty, even when I’m in bed.”</p>
<p>“Why should you need to feel pretty?” Niphredil asked. “You turn the heads of everyone you encounter.”</p>
<p>“Because I’m different,” Lilly replied, “not because I’m pretty.” Then she grinned. “Thank you for that, though. The point is, that it makes me feel better to feel pretty.” She grinned at the elleth. “Will you help me make it? I’m not sure I can work with something this nice without completely destroying it.” Niphredil wavered. “You can have the shawl I’ve been working on,” the hobbit offered. “I’ve seen you looking at it.”</p>
<p>The shawl in question was a simple grid, open sections that surrounded closed parts to form a great tree rising from the bottom point with the branches spread across the wider top. As a technique it was a simple one, although the effect of the solid tree made it more complicated as each full block was worked according to a chart that Lilly had spent days perfecting. That part was finished, the shawl was hanging over the back of her large chair in her room, it was the collection of tiny stars made with a fine silver thread that she had also pilfered from Lady Noen’s stores that she was still working on. She had made dozens, and those were all being sewn over the top of the tree. It had been dubbed it her tree of starlight shawl, and she was very aware that more than one elf wanted it. </p>
<p>“That is worth far more than my aid in creating this,” Niphredil objected.</p>
<p>“I can make another one,” Lilly replied, waving her hand airily. “Will you…”</p>
<p>The door opened and both hobbit and elleth turned to see who had marched in. The continuing good weather had drawn the majority of the elves who spent time in this room out onto the balcony or into the gardens below with their work baskets, even the normally strict Lady Noen had gone with them. It was one of the twins, holding a shirt in one of his hands as he marched into the room, his eyes falling on an open work box.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Lilly asked him as he marched over to the box and reached for a needle.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” He replied cheekily. Much to Lilly’s amazement, Niphredil went scarlet and snatched her hand away from the drawing. </p>
<p>“Well, Niphredil works here, and she’s helping me,” Lilly smirked, watching as the ellon’s eyes lingered on her friend. “Last I heard you had no interest in the workings of this room at all.”</p>
<p>“Revenge,” he said after a beat. “You won’t tell anyone will you?”</p>
<p>“Depends on who annoyed you,” Lilly replied. He gave her an unfamiliar name. “Oh, carry on. But don’t sew it closed right at the end, do it just above the top of the cuff, it’ll be too obvious otherwise.” </p>
<p>“I knew I liked you,” he laughed. “If you will both excuse me,” he continued, “I am going to mend and return this shirt before the owner realises it has gone missing.”</p>
<p>Lilly waved a hand, already turning her mind back to her task. Niphredil sighed as he departed.</p>
<p>“Whichever one that was, we probably don’t want to be involved,” Lilly concluded.</p>
<p>“Elrohir,” the elleth said. “It was Elrohir.”</p>
<p>“How can you tell?” Lilly looked at her sharply, curious as to whether there was a trick to it short of chopping off hair or burning off eyebrows.</p>
<p>“My heart knows,” the elleth replied. “You will not tell anyone? I know I am reaching beyond my station to hope for the attention of Lord Elrond’s son.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s rubbish,” Lilly huffed. Niphredil turned desperate eyes on her. “But if you want me to, fine. I won’t mention it.” She crossed her fingers as she said it. Penny was going to love this. “So, the blue?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny sometimes got into a mood where she did not want to be around anyone. And this was, unfortunately, one of those times. She had gone to Elrond to inform him that she was leaving Imladris for a bit to clear her head and that she would send Zephyr if anything happened. Elrond had only wanted to know if she had any particular direction in mind and Penny had only been able to shrug. She did not. She just needed to get away.</p>
<p>"Wherever the wind takes me." Penny had finally said, hefting the bag with her hang glider within.</p>
<p>Elrond smiled understandingly. "I wish you luck then and hope you feel refreshed when you return. I will... Attempt to head off certain parties from trying to track you down while you are away."</p>
<p>"He shouldn't." Penny sighed tiredly.</p>
<p>"And yet I cannot help but notice that you are once again leaving while he is on patrol."</p>
<p>She shrugged. "I left him a note this time. He should be fine. And I'm just... Back in the other... I'd sometimes just need to be alone and away from everything. I used to call it my people limit. I could only handle so many people per week and if I went over that I had to shut down. As quiet and secluded as you can get here, it's not the same. I'm surprised I hadn't reached this point already."</p>
<p>"I understand." Elrond said, giving the dwelf a brief one-armed hug that surprised her. "Return when you are refreshed."</p>
<p>Penny returned the hug, breathing in the scent of Athelas and spring air that seemed to cling to the lord. "Thank you."</p>
<p>And then she had left.</p>
<p>The dwelf's first destination had been to climb up the side of the cliff and assemble her hang glider. She had her pack as well and stuffed the empty glider bag into the pack. The pack was secured to the secondary harness that she used when taking a passenger gliding. Once she had that and her own harness secure, she took the control bar, ran, and jumped off of the cliff. It did not take her long to spiral the glider higher and higher into the sky. When she was high enough that her poor vision could no longer see Imladris below, she turned to regard Zephyr.</p>
<p>"You got it?" Penny asked the elemental.</p>
<p>Zephyr buzzed his energy in an affirmative signal.</p>
<p>With that, Penny reached up and closed her eyes as she unbuckled the harness. Instantly she started to fall while Zephyr kept control of the glider above. The dwelf revelled in the feeling of freefall. It did not feel like falling at all. It felt like freedom... And since it was her free place, Penny could feel her soul fluttering as if trying to decide if it wanted to stay in her body or not. She kept inside her body, though. After what felt like an eternity of falling, Penny pulled at the wind with her soul. She twisted it, forcing it to work in ways that were not natural and even though the sensations felt the same, she could tell her descent was slowing until she hovered somewhere above Imladris. And then, just as she had told Elrond, she let the wind take her away.</p>
<p>Though she was not certain of which direction she had gone to start, by the time Penny opened her eyes she had been flying southwest So she had continued to go in that direction. After a while she had called Zephyr to bring the glider to her and strapped herself back in. Once she had the extra security of the glider, she took it down for a landing. One day she was going to try a true flight from beginning to end under her own power... But not yet.</p>
<p>She found a good spot to set up camp, pulling a small tent from one section of her pack and making certain it was positioned just the way she wanted it on a soft patch of grass before staking down the corners and propping it up with some poles. She tied the glider to a tree above another patch of grass that was the house of a convenient log so she could use it as a roof in case it rained, and then made a fire pit not far from the log. Then she took her axe and went to chop some branches into more usable pieces for her fire.</p>
<p>Zephyr buzzed around the camp uncertainly. He was not quite enthusiastic of the selected location, but could offer no more than a caution.</p>
<p>Since they were in the wild, Penny figured caution was a given and went about starting her fire and settling in for some lembas. She would consider trying to hunt the next day.</p>
<p>She hoped Lilly found the note she had slid under the hobbit’s door...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glorfindel was not pleased. There had been a disturbing lack of orcs on the patrol. That kind of lull was usually an indication that they were working up toward a bigger attack. But there was not much he could do unless he decided to move in and get himself killed again trying to take them out at their source. But he was not ready to be killed again just yet. So instead he rode Asfaloth toward home, prepared for a relaxing bath and a good night’s sleep in his own bed… He was not prepared for the strange sensation he encountered as he entered the valley.</p>
<p>To be precise, he was not prepared for the lack of the strange sensation. He pulled his power in tight on the urge to stretch out in search. He knew well the negative impact such usage would have and so instead focused on tending to Asfaloth before taking his pack to his room. It was not until he eventually walked into the washroom that he had the confirmation he had not wanted.</p>
<p>Glorfindel,<br/>
I’ve gone on a vacation, Zeph’s with me. Behave. See ya soon.<br/>
-Penny</p>
<p>Instantly all of Imladris would have felt the wave of instantaneous fear, loss, anger, confusion… Every emotion that Glorfindel felt from that simple little note lashed out as his control broke. It did not last long and he intentionally sent a feeling of guilt and apology before reigning himself in. He turned, marching over to scoop up his pack once more and was halfway down the hall before he remembered what had happened the last time he had taken off after her.</p>
<p>Looking around, Glorfindel shamelessly reached out for the other bright spot on his senses and used it to track down Lilly. He did not even notice how any elf that saw his face as he tracked down the hobbit fled from his expression.</p>
<p>Lilly was surrounded by scraps of burnt paper and ash. Erestor was staring at her with what could only be called a wary expression, not something often seen on that particular elf.</p>
<p>“You!” The hobbit snapped as soon as she saw Glorfindel. “Look what you made me do!”  </p>
<p>Glorfindel faced the hobbit without an ounce of fear for her irritation, though there was obviously something bothering him as he struggled to maintain a neutral expression and failed spectacularly. After a moment of just taking several breaths in an effort to control himself, he said, “Where did she go?”</p>
<p>"No idea," she replied, "she left me a note saying that she'd reached her limit of people and wanted some alone time. She'd let the wind take her, which I assume means she's taken the glider."</p>
<p>There was obvious struggling going on as Glorfindel processed the information before he somehow crumpled without crumpling. “Have I been a bad friend to her?” He held out the extremely simple note Penny had left for him. “Does she not even care enough to tell me that much? Have I given her reason to make her think I would not understand?”</p>
<p>Lilly's face softened.</p>
<p>"No," she told him gently, then reached a tiny hand out to him. "Very much the opposite I think. I think she told me because she knew I would understand. It isn't an uncommon thing where I come from, for people to just decide that they need to get away. You aren't a bad friend, I just don't think she quite knows what to do with someone who cares so much about her happiness. Not all of us wear our hearts on our sleeves you know."</p>
<p>Glorfindel accepted Lilly’s hand, kneeling down to clasp it between both of his own. He bowed his head, brows furrowed as he focused on the roiling inferno she was holding within her thin shell of a body. It was strong, but it wasn’t what he had come to seek out at every turn. What he sought was not present… That twisting chaos of color. “We sometimes wish to be alone as well.” He finally said. “But we do it safely. There are still orcs out there. Anything could happen beyond the protection of the valley.” He gulped, looking up at Lilly. “The last time she took off she went straight for the Ettenmoors trying to find trolls of all things. Intentionally!”</p>
<p>Lilly rolled her eyes, because of course Penny had gone looking for the trolls. That was definitely a story she would need to get out of her friend eventually. But for the moment she had a distraught empath who was still faintly broadcasting his worry. She couldn't be sure whether she was the only one to notice it due to their physical connection or if everyone else was feeling it, but it was something she needed to calm as much as possible.</p>
<p>"She's learnt how to look after herself since then," she told upset ellon, "and if Elrond didn't try to stop her you know there isn't much we can do about it. You need to trust her." She sighed. "Running after her won't get you anywhere. We don't even know which direction she went in. I'm afraid you're going to have to be patient."</p>
<p>Glorfindel thanked Lilly, accepting her advice and departed after apologizing for ruining her lesson. He spent the next few days brooding and worrying until and unintentionally broadcasting if he was not paying attention. And then abruptly one early morning there was a flash of delight before his emotional leaking finally cut off completely.</p>
<p>Penny was at luncheon that day, and despite having left to clear her head, there was something subdued about her that she refused to talk about. Aside from that, things started to go back to normal. Well, as normal as they got considering all of the weird looks the dwelf got.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know why everyone is looking at me like I’m going to explode.” Penny muttered as she sprawled in a chair not far from Lilly. “You’re the one more likely to do that than I am.”</p>
<p>“What were you expecting?” Lilly asked a little caustically. “Has anyone ever told you what happened the last time you left? Here I mean?”</p>
<p>“Only Elrond saw him as far as I know and Elrond said he just asked where I was and took off after me.” She shrugged. “He and I got into a big screaming match over that incident and Elrond offered me a new suite of rooms once all was said and done.”</p>
<p>Lilly pinched her nose.</p>
<p>“Of course no one told you, why would they tell you?” She muttered. “Glorfindel’s emotions thing isn’t one way,” she sighed, “when he feels something strongly enough it sort of bleeds out around him a little bit. And when it’s super strong, incandescent at being left a note for example, it hits everyone. I incinerated the weekly accounts Erestor had been working on. He said my hair did the Hades thing from Hercules.” She waved her hands around her head. “He’s banned me from helping him until I get my ‘balrog like tendencies’ under control. Cheeky shit. Not that I blame him.”</p>
<p>Lilly had spent some of the time Penny had been out of Rivendell watching Glrofindel, waiting for the next wave of worry or anger or helplessness to flood out of him. She was not as close to the Balrog Slayer as Penny was, hardly a surprise all things considered, and it had been apparent to her very quickly that she was not what Glorfindel wanted or needed.</p>
<p>“Have you ever seen an elf older than the sun mope?” She asked her friend. “It’s kind of pathetic. Sort of like a kicked puppy.”</p>
<p>“Well yeah, I knew his empathy went both ways… And I apologized to him already for the note thing.” Penny stated, looking bewildered. Glorfindel, moping? Did he even know how?! Then her brain locked on something else. “Wait, your hair went Hades?! That’s amazing!” She sat up, gazing at the hobbit’s curls. “Do it again!”</p>
<p>“No,” Lilly replied. “I’m not doing it again unless I’ve got a good supply of water nearby. You know Erestor threw a jug of water over me? I was standing in a puddle and Glorfindel didn’t even notice.”</p>
<p>“We’re in Imladris! How could there not be a supply of water nearby?” Penny sounded incredulous and looked it, too. “Just dive out the nearest window and there’s water!”</p>
<p>“That’s not the point!” Lilly replied. “The point I’m making is that everyone is waiting for you and Glory to blow up at each other and instead the pair of you are slinking around.”</p>
<p>Penny grimaced, slumping back into the chair. “The last time..” She looked guilty. “The last time I blew up at Glorfindel… He couldn’t breathe.” She shrank in on herself. “I was so mad and did you know dwarves are strong enough to manhandle elves? I threw him down and literally made it so he couldn’t breathe…” Her voice dwindled as she spoke, her eyes seeing something else. “I don’t want to blow up at him. What if I get so mad I forget?!” There was a haunted look now, disturbed by some recent memory.</p>
<p>Lilly paused.</p>
<p>“What happened?” She asked.</p>
<p>Penny shook herself at the question, bringing herself out of whatever had really darkened her mood and scowled as she brought the appropriate memory to mind. “I was having a nightmare and Zephyr, the traitor, actually went and got Glorfindel to wake me from it. The doors were locked and the creep Edward Cullened his way into my room to wake me. That was when he finally, finally, stopped trying to intentionally pull me out of whatever emotional crisis I was dealing with.” She absently fiddled with her necklace.</p>
<p>Lilly arched an eyebrow, the dwelf knew very well that wasn’t what she meant. Penny and Glorfindel may not have had any serious arguments since she arrived in Rivendell, but her friend had never been this hesitant around the large ellon either. Still, she recognised the fact that Penny was avoiding the subject, and as close as she had become to the dwelf she wasn’t quite ready to push at her just yet.</p>
<p>“You always wear that,” she commented instead, pointing to the necklace. “Is it from home?”</p>
<p>Startled, Penny looked down at the necklace, the pendant in her fingers. She had not even realized she was playing with it. She snorted and shook her head. “No. I wear it because it’s magic locked and Goldilocks refuses to tell me the password to unlock it.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Lilly said with deceptive calm. “It’s what now?”</p>
<p>“Remember how in the book Gandalf gave the Old Took some magic studs that needed a password to open? Yeah… Glorfindel put it on me at dinner one night in front of everyone and then walked off. The dick still won’t tell me the password.” And she had threatened him something fierce multiple times over it.</p>
<p>“Fucking arsehole!” The hobbit hissed. “That complete and utter manipulative bastard!” She huffed. “So he thinks he owns you? Is that it? He found you and rescued you so your life just belongs to him? What the fuck? Was he actually upset that you’d gone because he was worried? Or is it because his favourite toy had wandered off without permission? There won’t be anything golden about that elf when I get my hands on him. There’ll be a pile of ashes is what there’s going to be, I’ll figure it out. Can’t be that hard. I can light a candle, so I can torch an elf.” She clenched her fists. “How dare he do that to you!”</p>
<p>When Lilly said the magic ‘fucking arsehole’ words Penny was fully on board with the idea and about to agree with the hobbit… But then she continued and Penny heard things she herself had thought and said at some point or another… But what really captured the dwelf’s attention was not the words coming out of Lilly’s mouth. It was the way her eyes literally had sparks dancing across the surface a moment before they went an incandescent white! Within moments the hobbit’s hair had whipped up into flames exactly like Hades in that old cartoon only a bright  orange and yellow instead of blue. And the more the hobbit ranted the more other things on the small being started catching fire, until all at once the entire body of the small being burst into heat and flame and Penny yelped, jumping back at scrambling away in her effort to avoid being burned!</p>
<p>“Lilly! Calm down!” She yelled, trying to get over the hobbit’s rage. “I’ve already fought with him over it!”</p>
<p>"Fat lot of good that did," the hobbit snarled. "You just wait until I get my hands on him…" She raised her hands in front of her and her eyes went wide. "Shit. Fuck. Put it out, put it out!" She exclaimed in horror. "How do I turn it off?"</p>
<p>It was not until Penny saw the furniture around them igniting, anything paper incinerating within seconds, that she realized she had to act since the flames were getting hotter as Lilly seemed to panic. And she was not the only one to realize something was wrong as Glorfindel, obviously drawn by their turmoil, suddenly burst into the room. His eyes went wide and Penny, remembering what had set Lilly off in the first place, acted without thought.</p>
<p>She dove at the hobbit! Tackling her and shoving behind her with her power to knock both of them across the room and outside of the window where she let them both fall into the nearest source of water! Penny had not been joking about there being water all over the place in Imladris, after all.</p>
<p>Lilly shrieked and Penny tackled her, then there was the unexpected sensation of falling followed by a flash of agony and the water closed over her head. Then she passed out.</p>
<p>While Glorfindel sent out an alarm call that had elves rushing to help him put out the fire in the room above, Penny pulled herself and the unconscious hobbit out of the water. She yelled for help and soon elves converged on them as well, carrying Lilly to the healing wing while assisting Penny in making it there on her own two feet. Which was good, because Penny had to stop and throw up when she saw the burned and blistered mess that had hands had become. And… Was that bone?! She closed her eyes and let the elves escort her to the healing wing as well and soon the entire complement of healers in Imladris were attending to the two unexpected patients.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*hides from readers...and Artemis just in case the song was wrong*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blue is the color of all that I wear<br/>Blue are the streets and all the trees are too<br/>I have a girlfriend and she is so blue<br/>Blue are the people here that walk around</p>
<p>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgztfRBc2jM">Eiffel 65 - <em>Blue (Da Ba Dee)</em></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The situation had happened many times before. Elrond had been in this exact place. Standing behind his desk and peering out of the window while two snickering youngsters were seated on the other side of the desk. The only difference was in the identity of the snickering youngsters. Normally he would have expected his twins, high on some mischief they had caused even as they expected to be scolded. He never would have dreamed that the two in such a place would be the two newest residents of Imladris… Penny and Lilly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Elrond sighed. “I am not even certain how to respond to this situation.” He decided as he turned away from the window to look at the two young women.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny snorted a laugh when Elrond turned because when he did the light had caught his hair just right, reflecting the blue that it had been dyed… Along with every other elf that had used the communal bathing rooms before they had caught on to the mischief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elf lord sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Because of you two, some of the elves that departed for the Havens this morning were distraught at being unable to appear their best on the journey… Not to mention those that are still here and panicking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly pulled a face at that one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean the twins never tried anything like this?” She asked. “The two most notorious jokers in Rivendell? It’s only going to last… was it two or three washes?” She asked Penny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was all it took to get it out of my hair when I tested it.” Penny snickered. Of course, if they had thought about it, testing it on someone who had Valar blessed hair to prevent things sticking might not have been a good idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, three washes, they’ll be fine by the time they reach the Havens.” Lilly relaxed back slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lord sighed again, “Very well. I will send a message ahead to the group so they are aware of this. I suppose there is really nothing I can do, though had I been able I would confine you two to your quarters for a week at least. My ears still ring from the shrieks of this morning.” He glanced at Penny. “If you would like to send a message to Gailwen, I will be sending the missives after luncheon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny paused her snickers, remembering how distressed her friend had been when her pale hair had turned bright blue before her departure and she had spent the morning apologizing. It was not really Penny’s fault that she forgot there was a group leaving to sail west that morning. “Thank you, I’d like the chance to say something other than ‘sorry’ even if it has to be on parchment now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I should add my own apologies to her as well,” the hobbit said to Penny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Lilly knew Gailwen from the time that she spent with her sewing circle, she had not become as close to the elleth as she had to Niphredil. The thought of causing her distress, however, still sat poorly in a way it did not with many of the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding that the duo looked more repentant then they had when they had first sat down in his office, Elrond figured that was the best he could do. “Thank you ladies for taking the time. And for allowing me to know what I looked like with this fetching shade.” He gave them a slight, barely there smirk as he pulled up a lock of dark blue to inspect it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Lilly mused to Penny as they left the study, “I’m kind of disappointed that Elladan and Elrohir weren’t around to benefit from it as well. They’d have looked extra pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does look nicer on the darker haired elves than on the blondes.” Penny agreed. “If they ever did pull something like this it must have been long ago. They don’t seem to like repeating any of their tricks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Which makes the fact that they keep coming up with new stuff all the more interesting," Lilly mused. "Did you see the </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> on Idhrenwë's face when he realised what he looked like?" She cackled gleefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny joined into the delighted cackling. “I’ve never seen him look better!” She giggled, reaching to take Lilly’s hand and drag the hobbit off into more mischief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twice a day for more than a month Penny had been forced to massage a specific salve into her hands and forearms. Salabdúr had shown her how it was made even though she could not make it herself at the time and she had been dutiful in the use. The salve was to keep the scar tissue from the burns she had acquired dousing Lilly when the hobbit had gone Hobbit Torch for the first time. The burns, while bad, were healing nicely and she had been assured that the scars would fade nicely over time until they were barely noticeable. Thankfully the incident had happened swiftly so the burns had not been as deep as they could have been. What Penny had thought was a bone at the time had just been a petal from the water lilies decorating the various ponds clinging to the burned and raw flesh. Most of the time, she took care of the burns herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But sometimes, sometimes Penny found herself in the situation she was in now. She was seated on one of the benches in one of the courtyards, cross-legged and sideways, while matching her pose was Glorfindel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The golden ellon was carefully and tenderly assisting her in rubbing the salve into her arms and hands that day. He felt guilty since it was his past actions that had ultimately caused the burns and so whenever he happened to catch the dwelf when it was time to apply the salve, he assisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And since Glorfindel inevitably ended up massaging her hands and forearms for quite a while every time he assisted, Penny did not mind at all. She just enjoyed the sensation and the companionship. They rarely talked during these moments, just basking in the calm atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Penny was healing, and her friendship with Glorfindel sparking more frequent rumours, Lilly was trying to come to terms with the aftermath of what she had dubbed ‘The Incident’. She had, naturally, apologised profusely to Penny, for her injuries, and Elrond for the destruction of the sitting room that they had been occupying at the time. Thankfully Penny had not been upset and ultimately dubbed the Hobbit Torch moment as ‘awesome!’  Lilly and Glorfindel had discussed a little of it, although that had mostly consisted of assuring her that he had only meant to keep Penny safe. Not trusting her own temper, or the consequences should she lose it again, Lilly had accepted his reasoning and let the matter lie. Penny was a grown woman and very capable of taking care of the ellon herself if necessary and at the moment Lilly’s particular brand of help would probably do more harm than good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not helped by the fact that the twins occasionally greeted her with;</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be wary, all who dwell here, the tiny balrog approaches!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elladan had gotten his eyebrows singed for that one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she needed was to work out how this strange ability could be controlled. Her temper, she knew, triggered it in ways beyond her control, and while there were a few that she could spend time with who would not poke at all the tiny buttons which caused her increasing levels of frustration, she could not always avoid the rest of them no matter how much she wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, annoyed with her inability to take control of her abilities and not willing to experiment on her own, Lilly had gone to Elrond for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is not something I can say I have any experience in," Elrond told her. "I fully understand your concerns but there is little guidance that I can offer you beyond this. It may, perhaps, be of benefit for you to look into </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the answer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't even know where to start," Lilly admitted. "I hurt my friend and if I lose control I could hurt her again, along with everyone else who lives in this valley."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come," the Lord of Rivendell got to his feet. "I may not be able to help you with this, but there is one still here who may be able to give you the insight you seek."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were supposed to be one of the wisest elves still in Middle Earth,” Lilly teased as she followed him from the main house towards a secluded garden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And is there not greater wisdom in knowing when to admit that another might know more than you?” He replied, tweaking the tip of her ear as he led her along a straight and very well maintained path. “Occasionally,” he continued as Lilly spotted a single storey building, “the answer comes not from one who sees the world as others do, but from one who’s perspective differs from all the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked on the door when they reached it, clasping his hands behind him while they both waited for the door to open. When it did, Lilly let out a small gasp when she saw the elf stood there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like all of the elves that she had encountered he was tall, and at one time she was sure that he would have been heartbreakingly beautiful. His face, however, was crossed with scars and his dark eyes stared out unseeingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Randoron,” Elrond introduced him after informing the other of her presence, “and as you can see he lost his sight in an attack several centuries ago.” He frowned. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have restored his sight at the time,” he continued, answering her unspoken question, “but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I see more clearly without them than I ever did </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> them,” Randoron finished. “Well met, Lilly. I hear that there has been more excitement in Imladris since you and your friend arrived than there has been in decades. What, my lord, would you have me help your young guest to see that the Balrog Slayer cannot? He sees into the hearts of others with far more clarity than I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not her heart that I wish you to examine, my friend,” Elrond replied. “It is her soul. Lilly has been given a gift by the Valar, but with no understanding of how to utilise or control that gift. The answer is not in her heart, and it is not in her mind. I had thought, perhaps, that it could be found in her soul, instead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you would have me attempt to direct her?" The ellon asked. "Seeking one's soul is a difficult task for one of the mortal races, let alone one with a soul as deeply dwarf touched as hers." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> here,” she objected. “And I’m pretty sure that I’m mostly a hobbit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Elrond sighed, “in that, at least, he is correct. As with Penny, it would seem that the Valar intended you to be a bridge between races. While she was recreated as a bridge between </span>
  <em>
    <span>elf</span>
  </em>
  <span> and dwarf…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think they’ve made me to be the bridge between </span>
  <em>
    <span>hobbits</span>
  </em>
  <span> and dwarves.” Lilly concluded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I rather suspect you might have received the easier task,” Randoron laughed. “Were it not for the inferno of your soul. You could do this, you know,” he said to Elrond after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could,” he admitted, “but I have a great many duties to fulfil for both our people and our home, they would not permit me to give sufficient attention to Lilly’s needs. It would reflect poorly on both of us, I think, were we to even attempt it. Besides,” and this time the smile was more in his voice than on his face, “think of the ears it would tweak were you to teach a mortal, one with dwarf heritage no less, to successfully walk with their soul.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was how, an hour later, Lilly found herself being poked awake with a large stick in the middle of Randoron’s garden as he informed her that the path to her soul would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be found in the realms of  Irmo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move your feet!” Elladan reminded Lilly as she ran through drills with Elrohir. “Your height works against you so you need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Lilly hissed at him. He laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Channel it, little balrog, and make my twin regret being the one to face you today,” he told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” She asked. “I don’t hate him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today,” Elrohir added. “You don’t hate me today, yesterday you had some very interesting suggestions for certain parts of my anatomy. I will admit to some uncertainty about whether any of them are physically possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> all of them are,” she mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Concentrate,” Elrohir reminded her as the flat of his wooden sword bounced off the top of her head. “Witty remarks can wait until you know what you are doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay in Rivendell,” Lilly muttered. “It’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the elves will help you.” She rubbed her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> helping,” Elladan objected. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Feet</span>
  </em>
  <span>! We cannot be held at fault for your inability to recognise our brilliance.” Then he paused before asking her a question in a language she did not recognise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say what?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We established Lilly does not speak the common tongue when we met her,” Elrohir told his twin. “It is rather rude, even for us, to ask her a question in a language she has no chance of understanding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet, she uses the common tongue when referring to Imladris,” Elladan pointed out. “I was merely confirming that was still the case.” Lilly paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bollocks</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she hissed. “Thank you, lads, lovely getting beaten up by you, but something urgent has just come up.” She sheathed her daggers quickly and darted off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Penny</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say that Penny was irritated was putting it a bit mildly. She was furious. And her room was testament to that fury with the way everything she did not keep packed away was strewn all over the place after she had swept everything around with a tornado of rage! And it was really her own fault, which made it worse!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, to be fair, the elves were willing to take some of the blame as well for assuming that since Penny had used some Sindarin words that it would be the ideal language to teach her and then just going with what had worked when Lilly arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I fucking forgot Common!” Penny growled once she had calmed down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Zephyr, off to one side, was swirling around and attempting to clean up some of the things that had gotten strewn about in Penny’s whirlwind of rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed. “Now I’ve got another fucking language to learn. I’m still working on Sindarin and now old Khuzdul… And now Common on top of it! I’m so fucking glad that elf souls can organize and remember shit better.” Penny snorted. “My old language teachers used to despair when after a month away I couldn’t remember any of the French or Russian I had tried.” After a few moments, she turned to Lilly. “Looks like we get to find a new language teacher… Hopefully not Erestor this time. I love him, but damn was it aggravating when he’d make me perfectly pronounce asking if I could visit the water closet when needed!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> the soul thing,” Lilly grumbled. “I’ve been meditating with Randoron for three weeks and all I’ve managed to do is </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> falling asleep. The twins might help us, if only to annoy Erestor, but if we want to get properly fluent we won’t be able to stay here. The elves aren’t likely to start talking to us in common just because we’ve decided to learn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some would.” Penny said, and there was no doubt who she was talking about. “But I can see your point.” She looked around. “The elves would supply us for the trip, and we’ve got mounts.” She moved over to her desk, shuffling the frequently accessed calendars aside to find her coin purse. “I’ve got some money, but I’m not sure it’s enough to last us for very long. And we should at least learn the basics before going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think what I’ve got is going to get us very far either,” Lilly admitted, well aware that she spent more of her funds due to her pursuit of what she was beginning to suspect was her craft. “We’ll need to think of a way to get some more funds together, we’ve got time. If you think I’m leaving here before we’ve at least got a grip on the language and I’ve got more control over this fire thing, you’re wrong. I don’t want to go anywhere that can’t cope with the fall out if I lose control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The twins are still bugging Berechon for their own hang gliders… Maybe I could make them and sell them to the twins. I know enough about forging to do that.” Pipes, pipe fittings, miniature crossbow bolts, horseshoes, and horseshoe nails were about the only things Penny could forge, but they had their uses! “And there is a certain appeal to just dropping clueless into a foreign language. It worked pretty well for me when I arrived here. You can get away with being rude more easily if nothing else.” She smirked slightly before frowning. “But you’re right. Can’t go Hobbit Torch on people accidentally. So we have to wait for that, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could probably start selling my shawls and things instead of giving them away,” Lilly mused, although she more often than not gave them to people in exchange for other help. “But I think we might need something a little bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You know? We have no idea how long we’ll be away for and if we don’t speak the language we won’t be able to find work. And going in completely clueless relies on the general goodness of others. I’m not sure I want to trust to that too much…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then again, knowing the elves, they’d probably just give us money if we asked. Especially since Elrond is encouraging them to be as helpful as possible so we may accomplish our Valar given task.” Penny frowned, turning to look out of her window and up at the sky. “And you’re right, we wouldn’t be able to get jobs without speaking the language… At least not any jobs where we’d get fair pay… Or that we’d want to take on.” She made a disgusted face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly pulled a face of her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we need to start saving then,” she said, “because I’m not taking extra money from Elrond just because they believe we’ve been sent by the Valar. That…” she paused, searching for the words she wanted. “It just doesn’t feel right. They’ve already given us loads.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They really have given us so much. That’s why I put up a fuss when they started with the allowance thing. But Erestor showed me the books and how every resident really does get an allowance even if they don’t do anything except sit in their rooms and eat.” Penny was still boggled by how Rivendell pulled a profit when just giving away their money, but it must work out somehow because it did. “You know, I never could figure out the exchange rate for our world to their world money. I never did much shopping of my own unless I had to. Do you have any idea? I’d need to figure out a fair price if I’m going to make gliders for the elves that want them.” She had an amused smile then because she just had a lovely mental image of… “And now I’ve got an image of the twins using the gliders as the equivalent of bomber jets on orc camps… Maybe I shouldn’t make them gliders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly shuddered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I buy all that yarn, so I sort of have an idea,” Lilly shrugged. “But it’s not that cheap, you know, it would be the boutique stuff at home so I’d have to sit and work it out. I’d have to work out a price for the shawls too.” She got up and stretched. “Let’s worry about finding someone to teach us the language for the moment, we can start worrying about funding and things when we can say more than ‘you Jane, me Tarzan’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True…” Penny suddenly got a sly look. “We have to make certain you can at least ask for tea, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tea,” Lilly snorted. “I’ll be happier if I can work out the common equivalent of that very famous French phrase.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny whirled to face Lilly, holding her arms out and grinning, “Awww, Lilly… Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doofus,” Lilly snorted. “You know very well I’m not interested in getting married, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleeping</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I think even Elrond would explode if I asked where I could find some adult toys the next time the market comes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boo hoo! Boo hoo!” Penny cried in an obviously fake and dramatic manner. “I shall have to find a new wife now!” She pretended to wipe her eyes clear of tears, trying not to giggle. “Toys would be fun. Hey, did the elves ever figure out how to make rubber? I told them months and months ago.” She waggled her brows. “Though I suppose if I could find a good metal I could forge you something to play with.” The dwelf actually got her thoughtful, ‘new project,’ face on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve got some basic stuff, it’s still pretty brittle once they’ve refined it,” Lilly shrugged. “And I think they’re more interested in getting elastic to work. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to try and explain dildos to them. They have enough trouble getting their heads around the idea that the other races actually indulge in casual sex. Which is something I would be more comfortable taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Rivendell. For a while, anyway, there are only so many dark corners you can drag rangers into you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m looking forward to some proper underwear.” Penny remarked. The laced underpants thing was still weird as heck for her, not that she bothered wearing them unless she was wearing a gown. “And don’t count elves completely off the idea of it with their partners at least. They’re just more interested in soul sex because of birth…Control…” She suddenly went ramrod straight, staring at Lilly with huge eyes. “How many rangers have you been indulging in?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three or four,” Lilly shrugged. “Only when the market comes in.” She raised an eyebrow at her friend. “And not all at once, get your mind out of the gutter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That caused Penny to halt in whatever she was about to say to retort with, “What’s wrong with all at once?!” Then she shook her head, “Not the point Penny… What if your tiny little </span>
  <em>
    <span>hobbit</span>
  </em>
  <span> ass is pregnant?!” She hopped to, moving to the door and fully prepared to drag Lilly along. “We need to get to the nearest healer to find out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not pregnant," Lilly huffed. "For one, we're as careful as we can be. Second, I'd not long had my implant replaced before I got sucked through the vortex or whatever. And third, there's a reason they used to call it 'being on the rag'. Except the elves here apparently supply handy sponges to the locals." She shrugged. "Ahyarmen already gave me this lecture." Which had been pretty damn embarrassing, given Lilly had been given the same talk at 13 in school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you specifically ask, recently, if you were?!” The dwelf demanded, crossing her arms. “Who knows if your implant even still exists thanks to the Valar! Would it even fit in your half-sized body?” Penny’s lifestyle preference meant that she had no need for birth control and so knew nothing about things like that. “And you and I both know that being on the rag is not one hundred percent proof that you’re not!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly poked at the soft flesh of her upper left arm until she felt the hard lump just under the surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's there," she insisted, "they say you aren't supposed to be able to feel them but I always have. I'm not an idiot, Penny."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re not an idiot.” Penny hung her head. “I’m sorry. I just… I don’t even remember how long it’s been since I had sex so it’s not something I think about and I panicked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, well if you and Glorfindel would get your act together," Lilly grumbled. "Look, Ahyarmen was worried as well, I promised him I'd go for a check up every 4 months or so. He wanted to make sure that the implant wasn't having any nasty side effects because it was made for someone bigger. I didn't mention it because I didn't think it was important."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny looked confused. “What does Glorfindel have to do with anything?” She waved her hand dismissively. “I’m glad you thought of that and I’m sorry again for jumping to conclusions like that. How long do you think it’ll work for? Are they going to have to remove it after a while? I should probably talk to Salabdúr about herbs that can be used for birth control… Aren’t fics always writing about tea for that kind of thing?” She mused aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blind and stubborn," she sighed under her breath. "It's supposed to work for five years, two of my friends discovered that was probably a bit optimistic. I've probably got 4 years, but with hobbit biology it's likely to be less. Frankly, I had half a mind to go to the Shire at some point and see what they do otherwise I'm going to have some very long and frustrating years ahead of me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Canting her head to the side, Penny gave a thoughtful hum. “Well, we were just recently talking about immersing ourselves in the common language, right? Maybe we should go to the Shire. With the way things are there our funds would probably be enough to buy a small place and find something to do. I’d trust hobbits a bit more than Men…” Her expression darkened at a memory. “Most hobbits.” She corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly arched an eyebrow, fully aware that Penny hadn't met any hobbits before her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd still like to have something to fall back on," she mused, "just in case. I don't want us getting into a mess that we need to ask Glorfindel or Elrond to get us out of. They'd never let us out of their sight again if we did." She sighed. "Still a problem for another time. Let's worry about finding someone to teach us the language first."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True. We have time. Now… I guess we’ll go look for yet another teacher.” Penny sighed before slumping her shoulder theatrically and trudging off in search.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night Penny shocked and horrified more than one elf when, upon entering the dining hall, she immediately ran over to one of the twins. She threw herself into his arms and started to loudly sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon, panicking at the sudden armful of crying dwelf, attempted to ascertain the problem and, when he finally got her to speak, even he was shocked stupid by her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Li...Lilly… Doesn’t want… To… Marry me!” Penny sobbed as if she were utterly heartbroken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was so shocked by the scene they did not notice both Lilly and Glorfindel trying not to laugh at the act.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We all still having fun??? Because we have no plans to stop any time soon.... Which might be a problem</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Lady Marmalade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where's all my soul sistas?<br/>Lemme hear ya'll flow, sistas<br/>Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista<br/>Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista...</p><p>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4LWIP7SAjY">Patti Labelle, <i>Lady Marmalade</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooo... Something gets revealed today!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The addition of lessons in the Common Language, called Westron, made Penny have to adjust her personal schedule slightly. She no longer sat with Glorfindel to practice Khuzdul. Instead, they used the dwarven language to trash talk on the training field. He would only speak instructions during training to her in Khuzdul and should she mistranslate the words she would most likely end up with a trip to the healing wing. It was an effective method of teaching.</p><p>Ahyarmen did not appreciate the method in the slightest.</p><p>Her lessons in the written form of Khuzdul with Elrond were not so dangerous. The dwelf had always understood things better when reading them and the written forms of languages were no different. The elf lord was confident enough with this that after a few more weeks of the lessons, he told her that she knew all of written Khuzdul that he could teach her without more material directly from the dwarves. Neither of them had any expectations that the dwarves would be willing to provide learning material and so those lessons ended.</p><p>They also had an effect on Lilly’s schedule, cutting into her time with Niphredil and the other elves in her sewing circle. Her time with Randoron remained much the same, but her training with the twins also grew less as signs of restlessness started to show and they joined more and more of the regular patrols around the borders of the valley. They ensured that she had someone to teach her, and Glorfindel helped as well, but the way that others helped her didn’t seem to be as effective as the methods the twins used.</p><p>Penny came up with an idea not too long after the twins increased their patrols and she tracked down Lilly as soon as she thought of it. Once she found the hobbit, she made certain to speak English when she said, “Around this time last year I went north on the off chance that I found three very big and smelly brothers… So, we need money, they have a hoard somewhere. Want to go see if they’ve moved their treasure into the forest yet? We could do with getting out of the House for a couple weeks anyway… And yes, I would let Lemondrop know in advance. He might even come along, who knows.”</p><p>"And if Larry, Moe and Curly are there?" Lilly asked. "Because if they are there, Glory isn't going to let us anywhere near them, if they aren't he's going to want to know what was so special and either way I don't think he'll let us fudge our way around the truth."</p><p>“With Zephyr to keep track of the Stooges I think we would be able to be in and out of the cave before they notice us. And you never know, Daisy may think that it’s a good idea to take on the Stooges. He’s been talking about taking me out on a patrol as part of my training.”</p><p>"I think you and Daffodil might have slightly different ideas about what makes a good training exercise," Lilly observed. "But why not? At the very least it will give me the chance to see one of your infamous screaming matches."</p><p>Penny made a face. “We’re not asking to go North. We’re asking to go west. A week away at the most. It isn’t like he’d know our intended destination until we get there.” She frowned. “There might not even be anything there yet.”</p><p>"There might not," Lilly agreed. "Actually I doubt there will be. If they're a week away at most Elrond probably would have heard about them long before they managed to accost the Company."</p><p>“That’s a good point.” The dwelf frowned, toying with her pendant. “Want to go north instead? Last time we got caught in an avalanche and I ended up breaking my wrist when we fell off the mountain. I can say the changing seasons reminded me and I wanted to finish the task I headed north for last time.”</p><p>Lilly shuddered, remembering the wave of utter panic that had flooded through her when Glorfindel had mentioned that trip. </p><p>"I suspect if you mention that in front of a certain someone he would chain you to your bed," she grinned. "Not that it can't be a lot of fun to be chained to the bed mind."</p><p>“Kinky.” Penny responded automatically. She tried to picture it, but the thought of being chained down did nothing for her so she shrugged it off. “But not my thing. His complaints last time were that I left without saying anything and I wasn’t trained. He’s spent the last year training me himself and I’d be telling him. So Sunshine can stuff it. He doesn’t own me.” She smirked. “Trust me. That misunderstanding was massive and Elrond had to step in.” </p><p>"Yes, I heard about it," Lilly told her. "And his objections about fighting ability might not apply to you, but they do apply to me." </p><p>The elves had found training Penny a challenge but it was one that they could meet with relative ease. The height difference between Lilly and even the shortest elf was vast, however, and they had little experience in training someone so small, and who would remain that way. Elladan and Elrohir had jokingly said that they might have to find her a dwarf tutor. Lilly was starting to think that it might not be too bad of an idea.</p><p>She frowned, drawing heat from the air around her so that she could form a ball of fire in her palm, the sun was beginning to set and she didn't have dark sight as powerful as Penny's.</p><p>Penny hissed cat-like at the sudden ball of fire blinding her and scrunched her eyes to slits until her vision adjusted. “Brat… Hey! See, you don’t need training like I did. You can just fry anyone!” She raised her hands and wiggled her fingers where the skin still had a shiny look from scar tissue.</p><p>"That's not funny," Lilly muttered. "And I can only do this when I concentrate. I'm pretty sure the middle of a fight is not the time to discover that I can't do it quickly enough to save my own skin, let alone anyone else."</p><p>“Nah. I think you’ll find that you’re perfectly capable of Johnny Storming the entire north if you need to.” Penny considered. “Or if you want to.”</p><p>"I can think of a few I'd like to torch," Lilly replied. "But it might be a bit much to convince the golden one that we need to head north. We might get away with west I suppose, and we could argue for taking the twins too, just in case." </p><p>The frustrated sound Penny made was probably kind of hilarious. “Ugh. Maybe I’ll just tie his stupid ass up and cart him around for a while. I’m sure Asfaloth would accommodate to make certain he was carried carefully.” She grumbled. “If we headed west, we could just keep going. Head to Bree. Aren’t there supposed to be dwarves there? We could see if one wanted to be hired on to come back here and train you. Or maybe a Shire bounder.”</p><p>Lilly hummed in thought.</p><p>“A dwarf would make more sense, I don’t think the bounders ever saw any serious resistance and we know they’ll be pretty useless at keeping a certain wizard and his goons out,” she muttered, not bothering to mention that she wanted to go and see the dwarves for other reasons too. They were, after all, bound to be on a more easily enjoyed scale than the rangers she sometimes fooled around with.</p><p>“You’re not fooling me.” Penny said. “I remember what you said about dwarves long ago.” She hummed. “That could be a long trip all told though. Might need to plan better before going that far for that long.” She sort of thought of Imladris as home, it wasn’t like she saw herself waking up any time soon, but it still felt odd sometimes, like it wasn’t quite right.</p><p>Lilly’s response was the very image of maturity; she stuck out her tongue. </p><p>“It will be a long trip,” she admitted, “but it’ll be worth it. And it would do us both some good to get used to long trips before we actually have to make one.”</p><p>“Well, then I guess we’d better go start talking to the right people then, shouldn’t we?”</p><p>“I suppose we should,” Lilly grinned. “But you can handle Glory, he likes you better.”</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>So Penny was a coward after all, because like every other trip she took that involved leaving Imladris she went to Elrond first. It made sense in her mind. He was the lord of Imladris so he should be aware of the comings and goings within his own home. Elrond was kind, understanding her and Lilly’s need to visit a town of Men even if he did not know the reasoning behind it and the trip itself should be simple enough. He even offered to let them take some trade goods with them to conduct some trade on behalf of Imladris.</p><p>Penny declined for her own preference. She had no clue about trading and did not want to represent Imladris badly. Lilly also decided not to, preferring to focus on simply being out of Rivendell and seeing what the world outside of the safety of the Hidden Valley was like. For all Elrond’s understanding of their need to get out for a time, however, Lilly was adamant that Penny actually talk to Glorfindel about it. She had seen and felt his panic the last time that the dwelf had left, and although it would be both of them taking the trip this time she knew that he would be no less concerned about it.</p><p>Besides, she was pretty nervous about it herself.</p><p>And so she threw herself into other things in an effort to distract herself.</p><p>“Why do you still hesitate?” Randoron asked her one morning.</p><p>They were seated beside the pond in his garden and the blind elf was attempting to encourage her to see if she could ignite her arms intentionally.</p><p>“Things tend to catch fire when I do,” Lilly pointed out.</p><p>“A lack of control and imagination,” Randoron told her. “If the things you are touching catch fire, then do not touch them.”</p><p>“Yes,” she muttered, “because if I lose control I’ll set fire to everything except my feet.”</p><p>“Have you ever noticed how the air around a fire is hot?” he asked. Lilly made a noise. “And what does that warm air do? Hmm? The room above a fire is always warmer than the room below, so that heat must travel up, must it not?”</p><p>“What does that have to do with me being on fire?” Lilly asked him.</p><p>“If the air can rise,” he responded. “Why should you not?”</p><p>Lilly thought about it, then put her face in her hands. “I’m not sure that’s the best plan I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“You will not know until you try,” she was told. “Now. Your arm. You create fire by pulling heat from the air, but your soul is a raging ball of heat and passion. You can use that to clothe yourself in flames if you focus.”</p><p>Fire bending was a pain, Lilly decided. The trip to Bree would at least provide her with a much needed break.</p><p>“Our father mentioned something about a trip to Bree,” Elladan said to her as she left the garden, frowning at the charred sleeves of her dress. Clothes were going to be a problem if she was going to make a habit of setting herself on fire.</p><p>“And you didn’t invite us,” Elrohir continued. “You wound us, little balrog.”</p><p>“That might be why we didn’t invite you,” Lilly pointed out. “I’m just going to find out if Penny has spoken to Glorfindel yet.”</p><p>“If she hasn’t, she had better do so very shortly, Erestor was muttering over additional funds just now and it is only a matter of time before he goes to Glorfindel for a more accurate estimation of your requirements,” Elladan warned. “Were I you, I would avoid the immediate vicinity.”</p><p>“Good job you aren’t me,” Lilly grinned. “Come on, then, let's see what we find.”</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>When Penny finally decided she could no longer put off telling Glorfindel, she tracked him down. It was not too difficult. She merely had Zephyr do a search of Imladris for her and soon she was in the stable where Glorfindel was checking Badly’s shoes. She watched him for a time and he murmured gentle words to the mare, petting and reassuring as he examined each hoof. He did not find anything amiss, both Garaphen and Penny taking excellent care of the horse. After a few minutes, Penny spoke.</p><p>“I’m going on another trip.”</p><p>The golden elf made a gentle humming sound as he moved from inspecting Badly’s shoes to making sure the mare’s legs were in good condition.</p><p>“Lilly’s going with me.” Penny continued “We’re heading west, to Bree.” She tilted her head, leaning against the gate to the stall and continued to watch the ellon move around the mare. “We’re both getting a bit overwhelmed with lessons and figured it would be a good idea to get out of town for a while. At least in Bree we’d still be able to work on our Common. Not to mention we were thinking of hiring a dwarf to come here and continue Lilly’s weapons training.”</p><p>Glorfindel finished checking the mare’s legs and picked up a grooming brush before running it over the dappled grey hide. He remained silent.</p><p>Penny sighed, crossing her arms over the top rail of the gate and resting her chin on them as she watched. “I just thought I’d tell you this time.”</p><p>“I already knew.” Glorfindel stated. “Erestor visited me and inquired about how much a trip for two to stay in Bree for a while would cost.” He never took his eyes off the horse.</p><p>Scrunching her nose, Penny squinted at him. “I never said anything to Erestor. Elrond has a big mouth.”</p><p>“I do not understand friendships these days.” Glorfindel said, his tone mournful. “When I planned things in my youth, I recall running to tell my friends immediately so I could share my excitement.”</p><p>“Well, you’re the second person I’ve actually told about the trip.” Penny defended. “Sure it took a while, but in my defense you don’t tend to react well to my trips.”</p><p>“That is… A fair point.” Glorfindel conceded. “But then again, this is the first one you’ve actually told me about before going.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t exactly plan the second trip. The one where I was testing the glider. I was too tired to try finding my way back.”</p><p>“You never told me about the glider, either.”</p><p>Penny frowned, trying to recall if she had told him about the glider or not before suddenly she was flying off with it. She could not remember and did not feel like going into her soul to search for the memory. “I could have sworn I did.”</p><p>“You did not.” Glorfindel replied stiffly. “I even asked you directly what you were making and your answer was ‘tomato paste.’”</p><p>The dwelf promptly snorted a laugh. “Would you have believed me? Berechon helped me make it and even he didn’t believe it.”</p><p>“I would have helped you instead of trying to distract you.” Glorfindel scowled, not appreciating being laughed at. He had not appreciated it at the time either.</p><p>“You don’t even like the glider.” Penny scoffed.</p><p>“Of course I don’t like it. It makes it easier for you to leave!” Glorfindel nearly growled, his teeth gritted.</p><p>Badly snorted, sidestepping anxiously as she felt Glorfindel’s emotions start to leak.</p><p>Glorfindel apologized to the mare and put the brush away, opening the gate to leave the stall and then closing it despite the dwelf parked on the wooden structure. He walked out of the stable.</p><p>Penny dropped off of the gate and practically skipped after Glorfindel. There was something strangely giddy about her as she followed that caused Glorfindel’s spine to tense.</p><p>“I’m allowed to leave, Glorfindel. I’m not a prisoner and I’m not property. We’ve had this discussion before.” She practically sang.</p><p>“As I am aware.”</p><p>“I wanted to go north, check out the Ettenmoors again since I never finished what I went there for last year.” She said, noticing Glorfindel stop mid-step. “But Lilly made a good point that her training was not good enough yet and that finding her a short trainer would be a better plan.”</p><p>“Why do you always want to go to the Ettenmoors?” Glorfindel asked. “Do you have a death wish with trolls being your preferred method? Because I can tell you, death is not something you should ever wish to experience.”</p><p>“I’m not going to die, Glorfindel.” Penny calmly replied. “I’m here for a reason, gifted by the Valar. And if something happened to me they would just bring me back to finish my task.”</p><p>“That is no reason to be so cavalier with your life!” The golden ellon shouted, whirling on the shorter dwelf. “You could be injured, maimed, mutilated… There are so many things other than death!”</p><p>“And nothing will happen to me. I had a good teacher.” She stated confidently. “And if things get risky, I would literally just fly out of there.”</p><p>“You have only sparred and trained with friends. You have never fought anything like a troll…”</p><p>“And you had never fought anything like a Balrog.” Penny stated.</p><p>“And I died!”</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>“Glorfindel.” Penny tilted her head. “I’m going to Bree.”</p><p>“I know.” Glorfindel said once he had calmed down a bit. “Why do you think I was making sure Badly was in good condition?”</p><p>Penny beamed, moving over to wrap her arms around the Balrog Slayer. “I didn’t hesitate to tell you because I did not want to tell you,” she said. “I hesitated because you care so much and… I really wanted to ask if you would come as well. And I didn’t know if you would be able to. You have so much going on here. I had to build up the courage to be told ‘no.’”</p><p>“You… Wanted to invite me?” Glorfindel’s voice was disbelieving, but there was no lie emanating from the dwelf.</p><p>“Of course.” Penny said, leaning to press her forehead against Glorfindel’s chest. “Lilly is quickly becoming a great friend, close enough she’s almost my sister… But you’re my best friend and my hero.” She raised her head, eyes sparkling. “After all, you don’t see me crawling into just anyone’s bed when I’m upset or have nightmares, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>"I will remove my hand if you promise not to make that noise again," Elladan all but breathed into Lilly's ear. </p><p>She nodded. </p><p>"Who do we tell first?" Elrohir hissed back.</p><p>Lilly ignored them, too busy doing the internal shipping happy dance to care what mischief they were planning.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Glorfindel approached Lilly the day after his conversation with Penny. “I know that you and Penny both had adverse reactions to the pendant, but she told me that she sees you as a sister.” He started. “I am the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower and I have made Penny legally a noble of that house. That is why she wears the pendant. As her sister, you are well within your rights to make the same claim to being a noble of my House. As such, I would be proud for you to wear the symbol of that house.” He held out a pale golden necklace with an attached pendant identical to the one Penny wore all the time. “The password for this particular chain is ‘Flame of the Golden Flower House.’” As he said the words, the latch on the chain visibly fell open.</p><p>Lilly looked up at him seriously. While she had been annoyed about the pendant she was beginning to understand why the ellon might feel so strongly about ensuring that Penny wore it at all times.</p><p>"I would be honoured," she told him sincerely. "And thank you." She allowed him to place the chain around her neck, resisting the urge to grin broadly at the thought that he was making her a member of his house.</p><p>She also resolutely ignored the fact that it had only occurred to him because Penny had claimed her as a sister. The dwelf was close to Glorfindel, incredibly close, and Lilly had avoided getting too much involved in their friendship. She was a big girl, perfectly capable of making her own friends. She liked the Balrog Slayer, but she was aware that his bond with her would never be as strong as with her friend.</p><p>“Welcome to the House of the Golden Flower, Lady Lilly.” Glorfindel bowed rather formally. When he raised up, he had a little smirk on the corner of his smile and he gave Lilly a wink before taking his leave.</p><p>Later, when Penny saw the pendant, she had such a mix of strong emotions that she only settled for a rather stiff and formal, “Congratulations,” in response.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p>“You will need these,” Lilly looked up from her work to see Lady Noen standing nearby.</p><p>The stately elleth was holding a pile of clothing with a light pair of boots perched on the top.</p><p>“Why?” She asked, lifting the boots from the top of the pile and examining the trousers, shirts and tunics that she was being offered.</p><p>“Your dresses are well and good for Imladris, child,” Lady Noen said, “and the clothes you wear while training are perfectly suitable for their task, but to travel you will need something more durable and better suited to the road.”</p><p>Lilly held up a tunic in a rich red, one of her preferred colours, the elves had embroidered vines of flowers around the bottom, the pattern similar to a shawl she had worked on. They were exquisite pieces all told and Lilly mentally kicked herself for not thinking of it. </p><p>“Thank you,” she inclined her head gratefully.</p><p>Lady Noen’s lips quirked. “You are most welcome,” she told the hobbit. “Do try not to incinerate these ones.”</p><p>Lilly ignored Erestor’s amused huff.  </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>The day before they were scheduled to leave, Penny plopped down to sit near Lilly’s feet. She leaned against the nearest surface and said, “Want to be sisters? We could do that blood thing kids do back home.” She held up one of her knives. “I think it would feel less lonely to have… Family here. You know?”</p><p>Lilly smiled, Penny had been a little bit distant since the thing with Glorfindel and her being accepted into his House and she was not sure what had been going on in the dwelf's mind. It was a relief to know that she still wanted her as family. </p><p>"I'd like that," she replied, holding out her hand.</p><p>Relieved, Penny grinned and took hold of the hobbit’s hand. She carefully used the very, very sharp knife, one she had spent hours sharpening to make sure it cut better than paper, to slice a short, thin line on Lilly’s palm. Then she turned the knife around and took it to her own palm as well. Once that was done, she wiggled her fingers a bit before grinning again and clasping her hand to Lilly’s.</p><p>“I’ve heard how speeches and vows are good here. But I figured you’d like this more…” Penny said before she sang, badly, “Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista... “ She could not even finish, giggling.</p><p>Lilly snorted, tightening her grip on Penny's hand and relieved that her friend wasn't going to make any big speeches or vows. Something about that had always seemed a little trite. With luck, however, this blood bond would end better than the last one she had entered into in school. Which was too long ago now, really, to dwell on.</p><p>When Lilly snorted and tightened her grip, Penny felt something inside of her relax that had been tense. And then she abruptly felt a shift in herself and she was looking down on the hobbit holding hands with her body! Her soul colors flickered with confusion before she noticed something about Lilly that she had never noticed in her own body… There was a layer of flame rippling over the hobbit’s skin that at first alarmed the dwelf. But Lilly did not even seem to notice it and it was not the same as when she had gone Hobbit Torch. Before Penny realized what was happening, she was reaching for those tendrils, the rainbow vortex latching onto the edges of the fiery soul and holding tightly in a way that brought a feeling of joy to the dwelf’s soul.</p><p>“I can’t believe I hadn’t gotten around to seeing you like this before.” Penny murmured to herself.</p><p>Lilly stared at Penny, her eyes going wide as she took in the brilliant swirls of colour. Randoron had told her that elf souls were, more often than not, a single ball of brilliant starlight. She had barely managed to skim hers, just enough to know what he meant by a raging inferno that filled her with heat and light and passion, passion enough that he had quickly abandoned trying to teach her to walk with it by saying it would be counterproductive. She hadn't tried to understand what he meant by that. Penny's soul, for it could only be her soul, was nothing like the ones her teacher had described.</p><p>Nor was the fact that her voice seemed to roll around her rather than come from Penny's lips.</p><p>"Like what?" Lilly asked.</p><p>Penny did not seem to realize that Lilly had responded to her thought. Perhaps she was thinking along the same lines enough to not have realized. “The way your soul burns strong enough to be seen as more than a faint aura glow when like this… Have I really not gone into soul form around you yet?” She wondered, the twirls of her vortex shifting to cycle in the opposite direction.</p><p>"I think I would remember it if you had," Lilly told her.</p><p>The vortex seemed to still for a brief moment before the spinning picked up speed. “Can you hear me?!”</p><p>"Shouldn't I?"</p><p>“I was told only someone in soul form could hear another! That’s how the sneaky elves soul sex it up all the time!” The colors within the vortex shifted as Penny’s mood slid from startled to amused to curious.</p><p>"That's…" Actually Lilly wasn't quite sure what to make of that information.</p><p>“I’m going to go spook them for telling me they couldn’t!” Penny’s soul form turned predominantly a bright yellow-orange as she decided on her mischief and seemed to grow larger before she was suddenly moving. The vortex rapidly dove out of the nearest window, enlarging as the space around it increased, and flew off in a random direction. After a few moments, it seemed to wink out of existence. Lilly was left with Penny’s physical body, still holding her hand and wearing a slight smile remnant from the earlier grin, but the dwelf’s eyes had gone vacant and distant as her soul was no longer present.</p><p>“Well that’s not at all creepy,” Lilly muttered. </p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>“Lilly heard me just fine, I don’t see why no one else could until I went into the Hall of Fire and saw the other souls.” Penny informed Glorfindel the next morning as they all rode out of Imladris. “Lady Noen told me only souls could hear souls like that.”</p><p>Glorfindel frowned. “Perhaps you were still partially connected without realizing it and using your actual voice.”</p><p>The golden elf had decided to not accompany them all the way to Bree, but he did plan on escorting them until they were within sight of the town of Men. Penny had negotiated until it was his sight of Bree and not her own since his vision was far superior. That particular debate had the two bickering right up until they were mounted and waving goodbye to those seeing them off.</p><p>“I think I know the difference,” Lilly cut in, “between when someone is moving their lips as they speak and when they aren’t.”</p><p>“Apologies, Lady Lilly.” Glorfindel stated serenely, knowing full well it would probably irritate the hobbit. “I had just never heard of such a thing happening. Though I have seen elves giving Penny strange looks when we are all in the Hall of Fire. Perhaps it is a unique trait to her vibrant soul.”</p><p>Penny snorted. “You’re one to talk, Sunshine.”</p><p>“I will burn off your eyebrows if you don’t stop calling me that,” Lilly informed Glorfindel, wriggling her toes in her new boots. After months without shoes it was strange to be wearing them again.</p><p>“Oh! But I like his eyebrows…” Penny teased. “Maybe it’s a Lilly thing.” The dwelf reached over and shoved Glorfindel’s shoulder. “Go soul and try to talk to her.”</p><p>“Using that form when not within the safety of the walls of Imladris is not advisable.” Glorfindel primly responded.</p><p>“We’re still within sight of the building, do you really think an orc is going to show up here?” Penny asked incredulously.</p><p>Glorfindel huffed and rolled his eyes before settling more securely in Asfaloth’s saddle. He locked his joints and then his expression went vacant as he went for his free space.</p><p>Biting her lip, Penny was tempted to go as well because Glorfindel’s soul form was beautiful, but she quickly gasped when she did not have to and the massive sun rose out of the golden elf and into the sky above Imladris. It did not take long before he was as big as he could be, making the sky almost seem not big enough to contain him, and then his voice rippled through the air around them.</p><p>“The things I do…”</p><p>“But you are very impressive,” Lilly told him.</p><p>Glorfindel’s surprised attention focused on Lilly, the plasma tendrils swirling around him almost seeming to aim toward her with that focus, the way the energy in a plasma ball would move toward a point of contact on the surface. “You can see me as well?”</p><p>“You’re like the sun,” Lilly told him. “Huge and golden and gorgeous.”</p><p>The nearly white parts of the golden surface took on a pink tinge at the compliment. “I thank you, but that should not be possible.” His focus shifted to the speechless dwelf, the plasma tendrils reaching out to her as well, though much closer than they had toward Lilly.</p><p>Penny shivered as she felt the touch against her aura. The action jostled her back into focus. “I thought only elves in soul form could see and hear other souls?”</p><p>“They should be the only ones capable. I shall relay this information to Elrond.” The golden sun seemed to grow distant before winking out of sight.</p><p>Penny knew what he was doing. “He’s going to shove an emotion at Elrond so that Elrond can soul walk as well and then they’ll talk. It’s faster than actually going to visit. Most elves can’t go far from their bodies, but both Glorfindel and I have a better range. So does Elrond, it’s how he talks to Galadriel even when they’re both in their own homes. Elf phones.”</p><p>"Makes sense," Lilly replied. "Although we should include wizards in that, I'm pretty sure she can talk to Gandalf like that too." Lilly looked back at Rivendell. "Is it me, or was Glorfindel properly freaked out that I could see him?"</p><p>“You know, I’m kind of surprised I haven’t seen a single wizard since I arrived. I was kind of hoping one would tell me how to get back to our world for a long time.” Penny mused before shrugging. “He’s probably sensitive about it because his is so different from the other elf souls. Elrond and Galadriel are very strong too from what I’ve been told and unless they’re holding their souls in the shape of their own bodies even they look like stars from what I’ve been told. And seen for myself. And Galadriel… It could just be her talking to Gandalf that way. I’m told she’s strong enough that it seems as if she’s really here when she takes it in her mind to visit. So maybe Glorfindel’s getting stronger if he can be seen and heard now…”</p><p>"Do you want to go back?" Lilly asked.</p><p>“No, why would I?” Penny wondered confusedly, nudging Badly over so she could pet Asfaloth as he dutifully carried his zoned out rider along with them.</p><p>“So, maybe don’t go wishing wizards on us just yet,” Lilly suggested.</p><p>“Ah!” Penny said, her brain having already taken the wrong path into thinking Lilly meant going back to Imladris instead of the horror of waking up back in the world… “Good point.” She was silent for a moment. “I have nightmares sometimes. Of waking up back there and this was only a dream.”</p><p>“Me too,” Lilly admitted. “I miss my friends and family but… With the way things were going… Even being in this… After is better than the Before.”</p><p>“I miss reading fanfics. I’m still not sure how I feel about living one.” The dwelf sighed.</p><p>“You and me both,” Lilly sighed. </p><p>“And the withdrawals from video game addiction was horrible.” Penny continued. “I’m rather glad I was in bad shape when I arrived. I’ve always taken the lack of computer access easier when ill.”</p><p>Before she got much further the golden sun had returned. Glorfindel’s voice filled the area, “Lilly, you said you heard Penny’s soul voice, did you see her soul as well? You never specifically said so or not.”</p><p>"It was hard to miss," Lilly replied. "A big swirly whirlpool of rainbows."</p><p>Penny looked surprised.</p><p>“What about any of the other elves? During the Hall of Fire nights or during your lessons?”</p><p>"Just the two of you," Lilly shrugged. "Randoron said that if I carried on I might be able to see other souls one day, but he really felt that, what was it he said…" She frowned as she thought. "Oh Yes, 'an earthy little thing like you with a soul that full of fire and passion should tempt neither fate nor desires you have no wish to control. Better you remain confined to your body for now'. I figured he knew what he was talking about."</p><p>The Glorfindel sun contemplated that for a moment before seeming to roll over itself. “Thank you.” And then he was returning to Elrond.</p><p>Penny frowned. “I didn’t know you saw me… And really?! No one told me I looked like that… They just said I had a very active soul. I thought it was because I was younger, not because I looked like a lame toilet drain.” She pouted, leaning back in her saddle.</p><p>“You do not look like a toilet drain,” Lilly rolled her eyes. “It’s more like…” She pulled a face. “I suppose you could say it’s like every colour on the spectrum being refracted through a prism in an infinitely repeating circle of colours and in the centre is a black hole that makes all of the light swirl down into it, only for it to come out the other side and repeat.” She shrugged. “It’s hard to explain, Glorfindel would probably be able to be more poetic about it.”</p><p>“Hn.” The dwelf tilted her head in thought. “Elves generally are more poetic about everything.” She dismissed. “I guess looking like a rainbow black hole is a bit better than a toilet drain.” She perked up. “I bet you’re a fireball. Though I wonder why Randoron didn’t want you learning to soul walk.”</p><p>“I didn’t ask,” Lilly replied. “Erestor is honest, but Randoron is brutal when pressed.”</p><p>Not long after, Glorfindel was back and he shook himself back into his body. Like all elves, he looked more rested after the trip than he had before. Not that he had looked tired to begin with. “Elrond says that as near as he can tell without consulting others wiser than himself, it has to do with the three of us specifically and how we have been touched by the Valar.”</p><p>“What does he mean by that?”</p><p>“Apparently both my soul and your own have been visible every time we have been in proximity to each other and no one thought to tell us. That it is visible with Lilly as well only indicates that it has to do with the three of us.” Glorfindel looked irritated and Penny did as well.</p><p>“They never told us!” She grumbled. “Asses! But I guess it’s good to know now. I was going to use it to spy on people in Bree but if they’re going to see me because I’m close to Lilly I don’t want to scare them off.”</p><p>Lilly snorted, having seen the way that Glorfindel’s soul reached for Penny’s. She suspected that if the other elves had seen the same thing, and given how much more they knew about the phenomenon than she did they probably understood what they were seeing better than her. They won’t have told them because they were waiting to see who won the rather large pool of money that Lady Noen was looking after. She held her tongue, not trusting herself not to spill the beans.</p><p>“Regardless of the reasons why they never told us, we know now.” Glorfindel said, looking chagrined.</p><p>“Oh!” Penny suddenly exclaimed. “If Lilly can see us, you should tell us a story when we make camp tonight, Glory! Then she can get a taste of what the Hall of Fire is like for us!”</p><p>And that was just what happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? *brow waggles*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Kiss The Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There you see her;<br/>Sittin' there across the way.<br/>She don't got a lot to say,<br/>but there's something about her...</p><p>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BNpW7cxzrw">Samuel E. Wright, <i>Kiss The Girl</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*covers ears*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later Lilly and Penny were saying their farewells to Glorfindel as they rode past the ruins of The Forsaken Inn before they started the final day of their trip into Bree on their own. Bree was apparently a massive hill with hundreds of stone houses built atop it. Coming from Rivendell as they were, the road led them into Bree from the South Gate. The South Gate was where a hedge and ditch combination met the bottom of the hill. Apparently this combination ran the entire western side of Bree, only broken by the gate where the Great West Road split through to head into the Shire or switch to the North and South roads. Of course the ‘hill’ was really the softer slopes to a low mountain range that acted as the eastern wall of the city, split only by a few roads that led to nearby towns of Men.</p><p>As they rode closer, Penny felt her gut twist unpleasantly. She had been forced to be surrounded by elves by necessity and had adapted. It helped that the elves only congregated at meals and in the Hall of Fire. But for her to willingly put herself in a situation where she would be stared at as a foreigner and judged by hundreds of strangers?!</p><p>Penny halted Badly before they had even reached the gate. “What the hell was I thinking?!” She demanded in English, feeling a panic attack on the verge though she had never had one before regardless of the size of the crowds into which she had ventured.</p><p>Lilly glanced back at her friend, carefully halting Ignatius and cursing herself for not having considered this. Penny sometimes grew overwhelmed with the, mostly, welcoming elves in Rivendell, but a town of Men and hobbits, with the occasional dwarf, would be entirely different. </p><p>“We could turn around,” Lilly offered, “I’m sure Glorfindel would be glad of it. But we need to do this.” She deliberately spoke in Common, the words less halting after weeks of practice on the road, but still not as clear or fluent as they would have been in Sindarin or English. “If we don’t, we’ll just have to try again later. And if we don’t manage it, what then? Just hope we can charm the Company into letting us go with them?”</p><p>She shook her head. Rivendell was lovely, a paradise even, but they needed to know the world otherwise they would be in for as many nasty surprises as Bilbo had been.</p><p>“If it makes you feel better, let me do the talking,” she offered. “I used to write this stuff, so I should be able to come up with something.”</p><p>“I use-” She cut off. What did she ‘used to write’ after all? Crappy alternate universes that changed things up as if they were in a whole new world almost? Rewrite entire timelines? She shook her head and reached to pull the hood of her travel cloak up. “Fine, you talk. I’ll be your Silent Bob.” She spoke most of it in common as well, except for Silent Bob of course. “It would probably be less weird for me anyway, because I don’t sound anything like what my beard would suggest.” She hunched her shoulders and moved Badly over beside Ignatius.</p><p>Lilly straightened in her saddle and took a deep breath. She could do this. She had to do this. By now they could see the gates, which were thankfully open. All they had to do was pass through them and make their way to the Prancing Pony. Then, with luck, they could get a room. Once they were settled it would give Penny a place to hide if she needed to and Lilly a chance to work out a few details in her mind. Making things up on the fly was all well and good, but she had never really been the sort to enjoy the dramas that came with getting caught out. A hobbit and a dwelf arriving together were going to raise questions, and she had just placed herself in a position to be the one who would have to provide the answers.</p><p>“Idiot,” she breathed softly as they passed through the gates unchallenged.</p><p>She would have questioned it, but for the fact that even after weeks on the road her and Penny’s belongings were obviously still of higher quality than most of the people who passed them. She paused only long enough to ask for directions to the nearest inn, and to raise her eyebrow in obvious distaste at the way the guard spoke to her as though she was either a child or a simpleton. Then she huffed and turned her pony in the right direction.</p><p>The Prancing Pony was, fortunately, not too far away and equipped with a stable which would do well enough for Badly and Ignatius when neither dwobbit nor dwelf needed them. Lilly paused when it came to taking their bags. A female traveling with a silent companion invited too many questions. One traveling with a guard, silent or not, at least went some way towards explaining why they were together. That settled in her mind, and with only a hiss at Penny to follow her lead, she made her way into the bar to see if she could secure them rooms for the next few days with the dwelf following silently behind her.</p><p>They had planned to be here a week, even with Penny keeping silent and to herself, Lilly wasn’t sure that they would last that long.</p><p>“I would like a room for three nights,” she told the innkeeper when asked. “Two beds, one for me and one for my guard.” She could see the moment that he realised that her accent painted her as a complete foreigner.</p><p>Penny tensed ever so slightly at being called Lilly’s ‘guard’ but she merely held herself steady. Her expression, already grim from holding down her panic at all the looks they had been given riding into town, really sort of matched the grim looks they frequently saw on rangers. It made Penny wonder if they were holding down panic attacks, too...</p><p>“You’d be more comfortable with two rooms, little mistress,” he replied. “I’ve got some lovely hobbit sized rooms, though the beds may prove a little small in those for your companion.”</p><p>“In which case, I would prefer the larger room,” Lilly gave him a smile. </p><p>“It’s your silver,” he replied. “One silver per night each, breakfast is included but you’ll be expected to pay for all drinks and other meals.”</p><p>“Does that include the fee for stabling our horses?” The dwobbit asked, waiting to reach for her purse until the Man had answered.</p><p>“Four coppers a night for the horses,” he said. </p><p>In another life, Lilly might have risked attempting to haggle the cost down. At the moment, however, she was tired and dirty and she needed to get her head together and make plans with Penny.</p><p>“Done,” she said, carefully counting the coins from the purse that hung suspended from her belt from a strange piece of stone. “I would very much appreciate it,” she added, “if you could have a bath provided at the earliest opportunity.”</p><p>“Of course,” the Man agreed, “I expected no less from a hobbit.”</p><p>Lilly did not bother to correct him, just accepted the key and followed the directions he gave her to their room for the next few days. </p><p>When they finally made it to their room, Penny quickly dropped her pack and let Zephyr out of her jacket. The elemental zipped around, inspecting their new surroundings while Penny started borderline hyperventilating. When she finally spoke though, it was with an edge of fangirl hysteria instead of panic. “Oh my god… We’re in The Prancing Pony! We’re going to sleep in The Prancing Pony!”</p><p>“I know!” Lilly squeaked. “Do you have any idea how hard it was to speak like a normal person out there?”</p><p>Penny threw her arms around Lilly in a tight hug! “Thank you so much… I don’t know what I’d have done without you. Probably just sat around in Imladris and hoped I could tag along when the time came.” Despite speaking Common, she had grown entirely too used to calling Elrond’s house by the Sindarin name. “Or sneaked after them and jumped in when the time came.”</p><p>“Well we both know that won’t work,” Lilly said, climbing up onto one of the beds. “Sorry about catching you off guard out there, by the way. I know that there are hobbits who live in Bree but after speaking to the guard at the gate I knew that our accents were going to give us away. I needed to come up with something quickly and that was the best I had.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “We really didn’t think this through. And we’re going to need some kind of story in case anyone asks.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s loads better than I could have come up with.” Penny responded as she seated herself on the other bed. “I don’t even know what I would have said. My mind went blank almost as soon as we actually saw the town. It’s one of those things I would have taken days to fret over how to word things if I had been writing it. Hell, I even had days over the course of the trip to think about it…” She flopped back, petting Zephyr when he moved to settle on her chest like a weightless cat. “I can be a guard. I’ve had enough training to be believable in that respect.”</p><p>“Believe me, I had a moment,” Lilly muttered. “I don’t think either of us really thought about what a big deal this would end up being.” She yawned. “If being on the road is this exhausting after only a couple of weeks,” she continued, “I dread to think what month after month is going to be like. I need a bath and food, then if we’ve got any energy we should probably go down and have a couple of drinks and see what gossip we can pick up.”</p><p>“If we go down, the gossip will be about us, most likely.” Penny remarked, shoving the air elemental off of her chest as she sat up. “If it isn’t already.” She hesitated before offering, “I could head down and order us something if you want… Though that wouldn’t be much of a Silent Bob thing.” She did not really want to, but she also did not want to force Lilly to do everything.</p><p>Lilly shook her head.</p><p>“They’re bringing us a bath, we can order some food then and make a decision once we’ve washed and eaten.” She pulled off her belt, shooing Vulcan onto the table where he proceeded to wrap lazily around her purse-strings. “If that brat melts those coins...” Lilly muttered. “I know the gossip will mostly be about us,” she continued, freeing her hair from the golden clip she had picked up one market day, “but the whole point of us being here is to find someone to teach me to fight and to see how lacking our Common is. All things considered I think this is going to have to be a short trip, we can take a longer one in the spring and build up to full immersion if need be.”</p><p>The dwelf did not hide her sigh of relief. It would give her time to fortify herself for heading down for ‘drinks’ later. “If he melts the coins we just sell them to a jeweler as raw material.” Her hood was still up, and she was glad in retrospect as she did not want her own gold clip to be visible. It was bad enough they were practically dressed like nobles compared to those they had passed in the streets. “Do you think we could get the elves to intentionally make us some shabby clothes Belgarath style for future trips? Or should we keep to the look now that we’ve been here once already?” She was trying to think about the whole ‘full immersion’ thing. “Either way, I can definitely get behind the short trip idea.”</p><p>“We’re pretty recognisable,” Lilly mused. “But it’s something to consider for the future. Lady Noen went a bit overboard with the clothes, not that I blame her. Either way, that’s a decision for later. For now I want to poke around a little bit, get a feeling about life outside Rivendell and find a dwarf who will willingly come back with us without causing too much trouble. No small thing…”</p><p>There was a knock on the door.</p><p>“You need to open that,” Lilly hissed, “try to be a bit menacing.”</p><p>Penny closed her eyes and took a deep breath before thinking of something that absolutely infuriated her. When she had it, her eyes snapped open and Lilly would notice the faint swirl that rustled the dwelf’s cloak as she tried to hold in the fury she had brought up within herself. She pulled out her longest blade, a wicked looking curved dagger, and held it at the ready as she stood and stalked over to the door, deliberately making her steps loud and heavy. She deepened her voice as much as she could when she growled out, “Name!”</p><p>There was a squeak from the other side of the door. “Elspeth. I’ve… I’ve brought some servants with the bath…”</p><p>Penny growled as she jerked the door open, blade at the ready for a strike. All she saw was a young woman about her own height with a couple of servants carrying a large wooden tub and some other young women carrying pots of water. Penny tilted her head toward Lilly for instruction, never taking her eyes off the assembled group.</p><p>"Let them in," Lilly instructed calmly, although she was slightly startled by the change in Penny's demeanour. She watched as the group set the tub in front of the small window and filled it. "Elspeth, was it?" She asked as they were finishing. "I would like two evening meals brought up and two ales, in roughly an hour." </p><p>The girl nodded and bobbed a quick curtsey before darting out again.</p><p>Once the group had left, Penny slumped back against the door and took several deep breaths. She shook off the lingering anger and said, “I’ve never actually had ale before. I hope it isn’t disgusting.” She locked the door before moving to lay down on her bed again. Then she immediately sat up. “I should stand guard outside the door while milady bathes.”</p><p>With a smirk, Penny stood and swished her way out of the door, tossing her cloak dramatically before closing it and taking up residence outside the door. She pulled her axe from it’s straps and held it at the ready with one hand, her other hand resting on the handle of the dagger once she had resheathed it.</p><p>Lilly stared after Penny, who seemed to be enjoying the role she had been given far too much. Then she shrugged and readied herself for her bath.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>After Lilly had brought Penny in to have her bath and they had both eaten and drunk the pale ales brought up for them, the pair had decided not to go down to the taproom in favour of a good night's sleep. </p><p>The beds were not as comfortable as the ones in Rivendell, which was hardly a surprise, but after weeks on the hard ground they were a welcome change and the pair slept soundly and deeply. Breakfast was a heavier affair than they were accustomed to after life in Rivendell, designed to set travelers up for a long day on the road. Even Lilly’s hobbit constitution struggled with it, even with the encouragement of others she had never fully gotten into the habit of eating as hobbits would. That might have been partly due to the dwarf side of her, or it might have been as a result of months of not wanting to eat properly as restrictions in movement and stress left her unwilling to eat more than two meals a day. </p><p>After breakfast they decided to poke around Bree a little bit and explore the market. The next day they would go to some of the nearby villages to take a look around a little bit, maybe meet some of the local hobbits, that would leave them with another day to gather supplies for the return trip and make a final attempt at finding a dwarf who might agree to help them. It was probably going to end up costing Elrond a lot of gold.</p><p>Lilly felt a bit bad about that.</p><p>Penny’s brow was furrowed as she looked around, the grim look from the day before more tense now that they were in the market where people could get a good look at the ‘strangers.’ Thankfully none of them seemed to see Zephyr as he swirled around the place. At one point he paused near Penny and her lips moved ever so gently before the elemental flew over toward Lilly’s ear where he delivered Penny’s words directly on the wind.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve seen any dwarves at all,” the words said. “Do you think it’s like in fanfics and it’s too close to winter for them to still be among the towns of Men?”</p><p>"It's possible," Lilly breathed in reply. "I hope not, though, winter is still far enough away that Elrond was happy for us to make the trip, there should still be some passing through on their way back at least. Maybe if we split up?"</p><p>“Hn. Not sure a guard would just wander off like that without being ordered…” was the sly reply the giddy Zephyr delivered. The elemental was enjoying the new game.</p><p>Lilly huffed at being caught in her own ruse. Then she drew herself up and spoke a little louder.</p><p>"We require supplies and it would be faster if we separate," she said, keeping her voice as normal and even as possible. "This market is hardly so large that you will lose me if I scream. If you head west, I will head east," which happened to be where the fabrics, yarns and other such items could be found, "and we can meet at the other end."</p><p>Penny glanced to where Lilly had indicated and a smirk formed before she stood stiffly. She placed a fist over her heart and gave a bow before stepping back and turning away. At least a look west revealed more mundane things like food stalls and metal works. She perked up and moved to first gather some carrots for the horses. They deserved some nice treats and those were rather large and plump carrots… Especially since the stall was being operated by a hobbit lad. Soon after she had the carrots the dwelf realized that she had nothing to carry any purchases in and so she went in search of a decent sized basket.</p><p>Less than half an hour later and Penny had a half full basket of things she thought they would need to seem ‘resupplied’ for the road. Not that they really needed anything. They still had a ton of lembas and the stuff did not go bad fast enough to require replacing. But there were some tidbits the dwelf thought would be nice to have… Or just wanted. And now she was looking at some of the metalwork.</p><p>There was something kind of sad about what was on display at the stalls run by men and hobbits when it came to metalwork. If there had been dwarves around Penny was certain any metalwork they would have done would be hoarded away while the inferior stuff of Men was being offered for sale. She was not certain how long she had been browsing, only that she had been moving steadily around from place to place and making her way toward the other side of the market where she would meet Lilly when she was suddenly slammed into from the side.</p><p>Startled, the dwelf nearly got knocked over, but she was sturdier than that and turned to look at her assailant only to find her gaze being drawn down. Surprised, Penny found herself looking into the equally startled green eyes of a dwarf!</p><p>The dwarf looked Penny up and down, his eyes lingering on her beard for a moment before he said, “Pardon me, miss…” And then…</p><p>“STOP! THIEF!”</p><p>The dwarf and Penny were both startled at the sound, glancing in the direction from which it came and the dwarf tensed almost imperceptibly before moving to head swiftly around the dwelf.</p><p>Penny panicked. She knew that face. She had never seen it before, but she knew it and she also knew that if she let him get away that she would hate herself for years to come. So, as she often did when panicking, she acted without thinking!</p><p>The dwelf grabbed the dwarf’s arms, surprising him again and she could see him move to struggle as he obviously thought she was going to turn him in to the one calling for a thief… But instead Penny surprised them both when she turned and slammed the poor dwarf into the nearest wall. She had only a moment to register his shocked eyes at being manhandled so unexpectedly before she was leaning her head down and pressing her lips to his and kissing him for all she was worth!</p><p>The sound of footsteps came along and Penny tightened her grip on the dwarf even as he seemed to understand what she was doing and returned the kiss. The cheeky bastard even threw in some tongue action and thoroughly kissed the dwelf in a way she had not been kissed in over twenty years.</p><p>Eventually the calls for a thief to stop faded away, though the kiss seemed to draw a few calls of its own, and Penny broke the kiss. Before the dwarf could say anything though, she beamed down at him. “You are perfect.” She told him in her strangely accented Common.</p><p>Keeping her tight grip on one of the dwarf’s arms. Penny forced him to follow along with her as she headed purposefully toward the spot she was supposed to meet Lilly.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Lilly, naturally, had heard the commotion. Of all the times for someone to start yelling “thief” and getting everyone riled up it had to be the time when she was up to the top of her curly head in big people. She was becoming inclined to agree with the hobbits on that point, the bigger folks did not seem to look down as much as they should, even in a place like Bree where they were accustomed to seeing hobbits, especially not when there was some sort of excitement to be had.</p><p>It did not take much thought to decide that it would be best if she were to find Penny. She highly doubted that she was caught up in whatever was going on, but it was better to be safe and safe meant being with her friend. It took a little longer to find her than Lilly would like, but when she did locate her friend Lilly was not sure whether she should raise her eyebrows, laugh, or cry for the vast quantity of silver that she stood to lose if the current situation progressed much further. </p><p>It took a few minutes for the shouting to die down, and Lilly watched the kiss continue for as long as the cries did. She could not see Penny’s face when the kiss ended, and she only caught the briefest glimpse of that of the dwarf, but it was enough to make her pause in her approach, for even that tiny glimpse had made him seem familiar in the ‘I’m sure we’ve met but I’m useless at putting faces and names together’ kind of way that Lilly had experienced with Elrond and Lindir, the few times she had met him. She had never met this dwarf, but part of her still knew him and she suspected she knew why.</p><p>While Lilly had spotted her friend, however, Penny apparently had not seen her as she began to drag the dwarf along with her, not that he was resisting at all. Then again, that had looked like a truly toe curling kiss, Lilly wouldn’t have resisted either. She followed at a slower pace, partly to see what Penny would do next, partly to get her own head together.</p><p>Penny did not do much next, merely leading the dwarf to the end of the market where she had been supposed to meet Lilly. A glance around told her that Lilly was probably still looking at fabrics, but she could not be certain. Though there were more shorter heads around than she was used to, they still hid easily among the taller Men.</p><p>“I’m telling Sunshine on you,” Lilly commented as she approached dwarf and dwelf. “Here was me thinking you went for tall and golden, when all along your tastes run in the same direction as mine.”</p><p>The dwelf looked bewildered. “Tell him? Why?” As far as she was concerned, she had just… Helped a possible thief escape the law. </p><p>“You are hopeless,” Lilly informed her. “And if you don’t want to be caught kissing people, find a darker corner.”</p><p>“No time.” Penny shrugged, her grip tightening on the dwarf when it felt like he was trying to pull away. “And sometimes hiding in plain sight is better.”</p><p>The dwarf paused when he felt the hand holding him grip that little bit tighter.  He could probably break free, but the commotion would very likely draw more attention to them.</p><p>“As grateful as I am,” he said, “might I suggest that we either find somewhere else for me to demonstrate my perfection, or you continue this without me.”</p><p>“Perfection?” Lilly asked. “You think highly of yourself.”</p><p>Penny shook her head before the dwarf could answer. “He’s perfect.” She stated. “Trust me. You want this one.” She turned, fully prepared to drag the ‘perfect’ dwarf along with her to The Prancing Pony.</p><p>“And what, exactly, is he perfect for?” Lilly asked, causing them all to pause again. “Because I was not aware that how well they kiss was part of the criteria.”</p><p>“That’s a bonus.” The dwelf said. Penny hesitated before switching to Sindarin for a moment. “I know him the same way I think you know him. We can’t let him go without trying.”</p><p>Lilly looked at him, once again struck by that feeling that she knew the dwarf without really knowing him. Perhaps it was time to stop teasing.</p><p>“Alright,” she looked at the dwarf. “How would you like to come to our room with us?” She asked, tilting her head and smiling. The dwarf looked back and forth between the two of them.</p><p>“I think that might be the best offer I’ve had all week,” he replied and Lilly giggled.</p><p>“And no running if my friend lets you go?” She pressed. </p><p>“I’d have more fun in your room than expecting you to catch me,” came the reply, accompanied by a saucy wink. </p><p>“Let him go,” Lilly told her friend. “We don’t want people to think he’s coming against his will after all.”</p><p>Penny released her hold on the dwarf, smiling at him before she looked around and adopted her more grim guard posture. She wondered, “Do you want to give him a _ before making the offer?” She asked slyly, though she said the words ‘private interview’ in English because she did not know the Common equivalent of either.</p><p>Lilly looked the dwarf over again, this time casting aside the annoying sense that she knew him to focus on the dwarf himself. He was taller than her, which seemed to be the norm in her life now aside from the few hobbits that she had encountered, with auburn hair that he wore in tight braids. His clothes had obviously seen better days, but even that was not out of the ordinary based on their encounters here already. He may not have understood exactly what Penny had said, but Lilly could see his green eyes looking her over in the same way that she was examining him. She reached to fiddle with a curl.</p><p>“A private interview sounds like a very good idea,” she replied, using the Common. She knew that Penny had been putting more attention into her lessons in ancient Khuzdul, and that learning one new language at a time was hard enough, let alone three. “After all, no use making him the offer until we know exactly how he uses his equipment. Think you could keep yourself occupied for a couple of hours?”</p><p>“I am certain I could manage both of you,” the dwarf cut in, casting Penny an appreciative glance. </p><p>“All other evidence to the contrary,” Lilly said, pausing for a moment to find the right word, “my friend doesn’t really go in for that sort of thing.” </p><p>Penny smirked. “I will always remember the first one who asked me to marry them, though.” She fluttered her lashes at the dwarf before holding up a thin book she had purchased while roaming the market. They were nearly at The Prancing Pony and she could easily just hang around in a corner of the tavern part while reading. She looked at the dwarf again, “My name is Penny.”</p><p>“And mine is Lilly,” the dwobbit added, raising an expectant eyebrow at the dwarf.</p><p>“Nori, at your service,” he said after a pause, a pause in which Lilly was sure he had been debating whether or not he should give them a false name. Lilly beamed at him.</p><p>“Well, Nori,” she said, “why don’t we go upstairs and leave Penny to her book for a bit. You can show me just how perfect you think you are.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How many did I get with the song choice for the chapter?! *giggles gleefully*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play<br/>'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride<br/>It'll take you to the other side</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wk008ADh4iY">Hugh Jackman and Zac Efron - <em>The Other Side</em></a>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say Penny had been giddy once the dwarf had identified himself was putting it mildly. She had contained herself for the trip back into the Inn and until Lilly and Nori had disappeared upstairs, but then she had gone to the water closet to screech into her hands and do a giddy dance to get her energy out. Of course she had used the water closet for its intended purpose as well, washing her hands thoroughly once done and heading back out into the tavern. She did not spend as much time as she had expected reading, however. Instead she had surprisingly found a familiar face!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are an awfully long way from Imladris.” The ranger said in Sindarin as he seated himself across the table from the dwelf.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, Penny glanced up from the book only to smile. “Swiftwind! I was not expecting to see you here.” Since he was speaking in soft Sindarin she did so as well. “How has the wild been treating you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What followed was an enjoyable discussion on the gossip going on in Imladris as well as among the few rangers Penny had met. They were joined by a couple of other rangers during their discussion and something about the normal tavern patrons eased up. They might look at strangers oddly, but when the strangest of them was seated with the rangers she just looked like a short ranger, especially given the ease with which they conversed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Several hours later, Penny was carrying a tray with three full dinners on it, a fresh berry-filled pie, three mugs of ale, and a full pitcher of ale as well as she carefully navigated to the room she shared with Lilly. She knocked on the door, saying, “Room service!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, then Lilly opened the door wearing a tunic that was very obviously </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> hers. Her honey curls were wild about her head and, through the opening of the tunic, several dark marks could be seen along her shoulder. The grin she gave her friend was lazy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are a star,” she informed the dwelf, grabbing one of the ales.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you look very, very happy with the dwarf I chose.” Penny snickered as she moved into the room. She only gave Nori a single look before she set the tray down on the table between the beds. “Did you get any talking done or just play?” She wondered as she picked up one of the plates and moved to sit on her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There were words involved,” Nori replied, sauntering over to the table to take his own food, “not sure they meant much of anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can talk,” Lilly sniggered. “It was only ten minutes ago that you remembered how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The dwarf shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d only heard stories about hobbits,” he admitted, “I had thought they were exaggerated.” His trousers hung low on hips, and his bare torso showed signs of a hard and active life. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want details later,” Penny told Lilly as she openly admired the dwarf. Despite Lilly’s claims about her preferring tall and golden, she absolutely could admire other builds as well. And the elves were not inclined to lounge around half nude even when in the privacy of their own rooms. “We want to take you with us when we leave.” She stated bluntly, taking a bite of the stew she had brought for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And why would you be wanting that?” Nori asked. “It’s been a fine way to spend the afternoon, but I’m not a one lass dwarf.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine with me,” Lilly shrugged. “I’m not a one dwarf lass either.” She wriggled happily. “We have a rather specific problem,” she continued. “Or, rather, I do. I think you’ve noticed that Common isn’t our first language.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed,” Nori grinned. “Best way to find out where a lass is from is when you’re giving her a good _” he said something that neither dwelf nor dwobbit recognised, though Lilly was very sure that she could guess.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Due to a complicated series of events, Penny and I have found ourselves living in Imladris, Rivendell,” Lilly explained. “We’ve been welcomed there for the time being,” she continued quickly before Nori could interrupt, “but it isn’t something that can continue forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny remained silent for now, letting Lilly and Nori talk. After all, Elrond absolutely had invited Penny to live in Rivendell forever if she wanted, but apparently had not extended the same invitation to Lilly. She frowned slightly, wondering at that while she ate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The reasons for that are not all that important,” Lilly continued. “At the moment our concern is preparation.” Lilly frowned, able to feel a headache coming on from trying to keep her languages straight. “I need to learn how to defend myself.The elves are very capable teachers, but when it comes to teaching someone as small as I am they seem to have run into trouble. They are,” she groped for the word for a moment, “unfamiliar with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want a dwarf, that it?” Nori asked, green eyes narrowed. Lilly nodded. “Why me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not you?” Lilly shrugged. “Can you tell me honestly that you would not have been caught if Penny had not stepped in?” Nori did not reply. “We are not asking you to do this for nothing,” she assured him. “You will be paid.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus room and board.” Penny added. “Elrond has already given his approval.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you do not want to,” Lilly assured him, “then you are welcome to walk out that door. We will find someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if you want them to live with elves, you won’t,” Nori assured her. “Not sure there’s enough mithril in Khazad-dum to make living with elves worth it. And how long would I be expected to stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter,” Lilly suggested, “at least to see how it works for us. After that, you can do what you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A winter in Rivendell,” he mused. “I can’t think of many worse places to wait for Dwalin’s temper to cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Penny added, setting her empty bowl aside and reaching for her ale. “If you decided you hated it there, I would personally escort you back here to Bree and compensate you for your attempt.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you now?” Nori leered. “And how would you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“With gold, of course.” She gave the auburn haired dwarf a slight smile. “I can indulge in kisses, but I’m afraid personally I am far too elf-like when it comes to physical relations.” The dwelf pushed her hood back finally, flicking her pointy elf ears at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nori muttered a surprised oath when he saw the pointed, elf-like ears of Lilly’s friend. It certainly explained why she was so tall, and how she could be so comfortable in the home of elves. He looked at Lilly, who was watching him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You got any elf in you, lass?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she grinned, “bit of hobbit, bit of dwarf.” She met his eyes with her own. “Take the offer, Nori, I’ve seen the contract Elrond has drawn up for you. It’s generous. More than. And it would be a winter where you do not have to look over your shoulder constantly.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think on it,” Nori replied. “And I’ll be having that back now, lass,” he tugged on the lacing of the tunic Lilly wore. She looked at him silently. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she replied, pulling the tunic off over her head before covering herself with a sheet. “We leave in two days, meet us here before then or at the south gate in the morning if you decide to come with us.” She pouted a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, don’t look so upset, lass,” Nori grinned as he pulled the rest of his clothes on. “We had our fun, didn’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind a bit more,” Lilly shrugged. “Turns out that dwarves are far more satisfying than rangers.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in touch,” Nori promised, giving her a quick kiss, and let himself out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny frowned. “He really is quite good.” She remarked. “I didn’t even notice him swiping the pie.” She looked at the tray where the entire pie was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“At least Vulcan was looking after my purse,” Lilly replied. “I can do without the pie, but I will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset if he actually got our money.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine’s still safe. Zephyr likes making the coins clink and has been messing in there since we stopped whispering earlier.” She took a drink of her ale, making a face at the taste but not having any other option. “So… Am I the only one that would rather go back without a dwarf if he chooses not to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Lilly replied. “I’d rather not either. Do you think it would bother us so much if the first dwarf we met hadn’t been a member of the Company?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we would have cared if it hadn’t. We’d have just kept looking.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly flopped back onto the bed, giggles bubbling in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just lived a fangirl dream,” she breathed. “I just shagged a member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny perked up, “Details! Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day saw Penny lording over all those within her domain… Or at least in her head she was. In reality she was just the tallest one currently within the throng of beings congregating in this particular part of the market. It definitely made keeping track of Lilly’s honey-gold curls more difficult as there were several with a similar shade and curls everywhere. There was the occasional Man or child amongst the hobbits, but for the most part she was the tallest by more than a foot. It felt strange. And kind of fun. And it made her feel a billion times more confident that Lilly would kick the ass of anyone that messed with her. So Penny mumbled something about seeing an herb stall before heading in that direction.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the dwelf found herself in a knowledgeable conversation with a male hobbit over the various uses of his wares. He certainly knew a lot, just as the lore would say. And a good portion of what he knew was the best placement of the plants for appearance when planting a proper garden bed. It was not until the hobbit’s wife joined them that the conversation really turned fun and interesting, though. Not to mention extremely useful for a certain sister the dwelf possessed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally turned with an arm full of herbs and a large packet filled with smaller packets of seeds, Penny realized her mistake… There were too many short, curly heads! She sighed and started wading through the hobbits in search of her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly, naturally, had found herself drawn in the opposite direction to Penny. While her companion had been exploring the stalls where all things plant-like were based, Lilly had found herself talking to a fussy little hobbit about tea. The one favoured by the elves was nice, light and sweet and flowery, but she wanted something a little bit more robust. It was quite possible to spend an afternoon, she discovered, doing little more than sticking her nose into a bag and taking a good sniff. By the time Penny had found her, Lilly had narrowed her choices to three different blends and she purchased a small quantity of each. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Relieved to have found Lilly, Penny looked around. She was surprised at how much time had gone by while they were having their various chats. If nothing else, hobbits had been good for conversation and passing the day along pleasantly and so they went back to The Prancing Pony for their final night.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Penny rode Badly alongside Lilly and Ignatius as they headed toward the South Gate. She yawned multiple times as they rode at a leisurely pace, having felt exhausted from the trip even though they had not really done anything. “Do you think he’ll be there?” She finally mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly shrugged, muffling a yawn of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” she muttered, “but I’m sort of bracing myself for disappointment too.” The gate was in sight now, open already and she hoped that by afternoon they would be reunited with Glorfindel. Like Penny, exhaustion hung over Lilly like a cloud, leeching the energy out of her even though they really had not done all that much the last few days. Inactivity did not seem to suit either of them anymore it seemed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was still no sign of Nori by the time they got through the gates and Lilly sighed. It was a big ask of a dwarf, she knew, even with the offer of payment thrown in. A single dwarf among elves would not be easy, even for a couple of months.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose it was too much to ask.” Penny finally said as they moved further and further away from Bree. She felt lighter as they moved away from the town, despite the disappointment of not taking Nori with them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” a voice said from behind them, “if I were an honest dwarf I’d be offended by that.” Nori rode up beside them, his scruffy pony’s tail flicking as he did so. The dwarf thief grinned at the pair of them, seeming far more alert than either Penny or Lilly had managed. “Fortunately for you, I am neither an honest dwarf nor a born thief. I’ll train you and take payment for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf grinned at Nori. “Then I shall thank Mahal that you choose to not be an honest dwarf.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You might not be so glad of that in a few weeks,” Nori grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to be paying you,” Lilly pointed out, “try not to rob them blind.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises,” he smirked. “I need to keep in practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You could see it as a challenge…” Penny mused. “Steal something, then return it very publicly. See if they can secure it again. Then their defenses increase at the same time your skills get sharper.” She gave a chuckle. “Elrond might even pay you for that, too. It’s something people do back where Lilly and I are from.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nori pulled face but did not reply to that. Lilly wasn’t sure if he was considering the idea or not, but the dwarf did not seem about to change his mind about joining them at all and the three of them continued with Lilly trying to get small details about Nori out of him while avoiding answering too many questions that went too back into her own past.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Sunshine meeting us?” She asked Penny a little bit later. No sense in scaring Nori off just in case he recognised the name</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny shrugged. “He said he was going to patrol between Imladris and the Forsaken Inn. So somewhere between those two places, I would imagine.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a large stretch of road,” Nori commented. Lilly nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you could shoot ahead at lunch and tell him to come back and meet us? Otherwise he’s just going to be ahead of us for days.” Nori stared at her. “It’s an elf thing,” she told the dwarf.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny had stared at Lilly too. Because… “Oh! Elf thing… Yes. I thought you meant something else for some reason.” She made a vague flapping gesture with one hand as if that explained her thoughts. The dwelf had thought Lilly meant to actually fly ahead. “It depends on how far away he is. I don’t know my range.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now would be a good time to find out, don’t you think?” Lilly asked. “You never know when we might need something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point.” She looked back to see that they were still too close to Bree for her liking. “Once we’re far enough away from Bree. Might be lunchtime, might not be. It isn’t like I’d have to dismount to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Lilly asked. “You don’t have as much practice at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now would be a good time to find out, don’t you think?” Penny parrotted Lilly’s words back to her. “If you want, you could ride with me and hold me onto the saddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly hummed thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said after a moment. “We’ll risk it, you’re taller than me and I’m not sure I got all the strength to go with the other dwarfy qualities.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t seem to struggle when you were throwing me around,” Nori muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different,” Lilly sniffed. “You were conscious and perfectly willing to let me be in charge.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amused, Penny just listened to them banter away the rest of the morning. It was not until a few hours after lunch that she handed Badly’s reins over to Nori, to his surprise. “I love her, but she’s not got the same decades of experience as Asfaloth when it comes to napping elves…” With that, Penny hooked her hands into the straps on her saddle and closed her eyes. With her head bowed and hood up it looked almost like she was indeed napping… And then the rainbow lightshow as she pulled herself out of her body. When not confined within the buildings of Imladris, her soul was free to expand and, though it was only a third the size of Glorfindel’s sun, it was still impressively massive as she swirled like a force of nature above them before darting forward as she followed the road. At the speed she spun ahead, it was not long before she winked out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nori let out a startled shout when he saw Penny’s soul separate from her body.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not let go of those reins,” Lilly instructed him firmly. “That last thing we need is for Badly to spook and drop our dwelf on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?” Nori demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Her soul,” Lilly replied simply. “Elves have this thing where they can separate their soul from their body and take a little walk, or tell stories and share the experience with other elves. The weird thing is, when Penny and Sunshine do it they’re really obvious. Penny I understand. She hasn’t had all that much practice, but Sunshine was around before the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you would think he had a bit more control than that.” She shrugged. “It’s what Penny meant by saying that she would remember her first proposal. When they’re…” she groped for a moment for the word intimate and finally settled for “enjoying each other, their souls sort of grab onto each other and never let go. So I recommend against clambering into any elf beds during your stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are making this trip sound less and less appealing, lass,” Nori informed her. Lilly arched an eyebrow at him. “I was hoping to add a few elf lasses, or lads doesn’t bother me, to my collection.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There’ll be a few rangers every now and then,” Lilly consoled him, “and there’s always little me if you get really desperate. We call it ‘friends with benefits’ where I come from.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that,” Nori said with a grin. Then he looked at the still form of Penny again. “How long do you think she’ll be?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on how long she and Sunshine spend yelling at each other. She could be back any minute, she could be back in two hours,” Lilly squinted at the sky, trying to judge the time. “As long as she’s back by nightfall I wouldn’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If Penny wasn’t back by nightfall Lilly suspected that she was going to end up with an incandescent Balrog Slayer to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was uncertain as to just how long she had been in soul form. Time seemed to pass differently there without being able to spot the goings on of people along their daily lives. And the light of both the sun and moon was similar, almost as if the soul could not perceive them at all. So she only followed the road instead of trying to investigate the surrounding area.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a while she felt drained, as if she was stretched too thin and she had just made up her mind to return to her body when there was a flicker in the distance. She paused, confused and swirling about before it became obvious that the flicker was the surprised emotions of Glorfindel himself sweeping across the area. He must have just been in range when she was ready to go back! What good luck for her!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Holding herself in place, Penny waited. She was uncertain as to how long she waited when she saw Asfaloth riding hard along the road, bringing Glorfindel with him. Once he was basically under the eye of the tornado that was Penny, he stared upward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I see now the reason for the surprise on the faces of yourself and Lilly if seeing with the eyes of flesh is any indication.” He stated.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rainbow vortex flickered with amusement. “We’re  on our way back. We left Bree this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel frowned, looking further down the road. “It would be two days before I caught up unless…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You should not use your magic on Asfaloth like that.” Penny stated. “You know how tired he is when it wears off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be fine. We found a dwarf and have an extra pair of hands in an emergency. Catch up when you can.” She swirled again. Not being able to see herself in this form, she did not know that the fringes of her tornado were practically caressing the ellon. “Be nice to Asfaloth.” Penny commanded before the speed of her spiraling motion increased and she was whipping back down the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning to the body was always faster than leaving and Nori and Lilly would only have a brief moment to see the colorful force of nature barreling toward them before it somehow crammed itself back into the relatively small body of the dwelf. Penny jerked, startled at the feeling of movement beneath her, and fell backwards out of the saddle, tumbling to the ground!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly urged Ignatius to halt and looked down at her friend. Penny had fallen from Badly before, and she was incredibly hardy, Lilly doubted that she would have been hurt at all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That didn’t take long,” she commented. “How far away is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny rubbed her shoulder and when she stood her backside. She stretched. “About two days ride. He could have met us tonight, but I told him not to push Asfaloth.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea,” Lilly agreed. “You didn’t push yourself too hard, did you?” She asked, then. Not that she doubted Penny’s ability, just that her sister seemed to have this habit of pushing far harder than she should or needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, just went until I felt a bit stretched.” She tilted her head and then huffed a laugh as she pulled herself back into the saddle. “‘Like butter scraped over too much bread.’” Penny snickered. “I was actually about to turn back when I caught up to the daffodil.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly snorted. “Terrible,” she sighed. “You were back too quickly for there to have been any yelling,” Lilly observed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Penny stated mournfully. “I haven’t had a good yell in days.” She shook her head. “But we should meet up sometime tomorrow evening or the next morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just not healthy," Lilly observed. "If you don't start yelling at each other soon the pair of you are going to explode." She nodded. “As fun as that would be, I’d prefer to keep you in one piece, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to give him an extra thorough yelling the next chance I get.” Penny reassured Lilly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It would turn out the next chance would be early the very next day when Glorfindel arrived far too soon to have been riding Asfaloth at a natural pace. Certainly not as soon as he could have arrived if he had pushed the stallion harder, but definitely more quickly than he should have met up with them if he had been riding like a normal person. And, since she was yelling in defense of Asfaloth, there was not really any choice for Glorfindel except to take it. She had outright told him at the beginning of her yelling that he was not even allowed to try to justify the action.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they always like this?” Nori asked Lilly quietly as he watched Penny shout, an appreciative gleam in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not always,” Lilly replied, “sometimes they’re worse, other times you just sit and wonder why they haven’t got married yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Any dwarrowdam who can shout like that would be desired by half the population of the Blue Mountains,” Nori murmured back. “Especially if she fights as well as she shouts.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And the other half?” Lilly grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would happily accept the challenge of satisfying a demanding hobbit lass,” he winked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Flirt,” she smirked. “If you’re quite finished?” She shouted to be heard over Penny.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It probably would not have mattered if Penny was finished or not, since normally horses could still be ridden, but Penny knew she got loud and she did not want to hurt the horses ears with her yelling and so usually would not yell when riding. “Yeah, fine.” She grumbled before giving Glorfindel a look that promised she was not yet calmed down from the topic… And it should be noted that when they started again, Penny was riding Asfaloth while Glorfindel was left riding Badly. Lilly sniggered, but didn’t comment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” she said after a beat. “Nori, this is Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower. Glorfindel, this is Nori, my new tutor.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She conveniently left off the part about him being a thief.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel nodded politely. “Well met, Master Nori.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“At your service,” Nori inclined his head, choosing to at least be polite for the moment. “How’d you get saddled with this one as an escort?” He asked Lilly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’re of his house too,” Lilly replied, lifting the necklace she now wore constantly. She waited for Nori to comment on Glorfindel’s name or house, to show any kind of recognition really, but there was nothing. She glanced at Penny.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny shrugged, equally confused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel did not seem to mind the dwarf not reacting to his name. Dwarves these days tended to pay little attention to elves unless forced to do so. “They needed the reassurance of a House to protect them and the records of my House run far.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nori shrugged. “What of their dwarf families?” He asked. “They would offer their protection too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re a long way away,” Lilly interrupted quickly, “and neither of us were raised by them. We don’t really know much at all about the dwarf side of our heritage.” She willed Glorfindel to take the subtle hint that they had not told Nori the truth about where they had come from.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The golden elf remained silent, watching the road ahead, though he did twitch an ear to listen to whatever story they concocted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so much that our dwarf families are distant…” Penny frowned, her brain churning. “Just that, it’s muddled? Lots of mixed blood where we’re from.” Which was absolutely true if the obsession with ancestry tests to find out what mix of genetics a person was back in their world was any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I agreed to teach you to fight,” Nori said, “not to tell you all about dwarf history.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We know,” Lilly said quickly, “and we aren’t asking you to, but we’re curious, and eventually we’re going to encounter more dwarves, or I am anyway. It would be nice to know a little bit about the other side of who I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Nori said with narrowed eyes. “And not in front of any elves. That goes against our oldest laws.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel could not hold back the snort he gave at that. He surprised himself with it and flushed faintly as he cleared his throat. “You are aware that a good portion of elves within Rivendell have been friends with dwarves longer than those laws have existed, are you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Laws that were brought in because of elves in the first place,” Nori hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And this neither the time nor the place for this discussion,” Lilly cut in. “I’m sure actions were taken on </span>
  <em>
    <span>both sides</span>
  </em>
  <span> that led to the breach.” She had read enough to know some of it. “I’m not asking you to ignore it or let it go, but this is going to be a very long trip back and a long winter if you don’t start trying to get along.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies for provoking things, Lady Lilly.” Glorfindel bowed slightly in the saddle. He had not been attempting to provoke, merely pointing out that there were loopholes in the laws if one cared to take them. He had been friends with Durin himself, he hoped one day to find a new friend among the dwarves willing to put the past aside. “Apologies, Master Nori.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nori considered the elf in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Accepted,” he replied finally.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny observed quietly from the sidelines, her eyes narrowed in a particular way that meant she was writing something in her head. And from the way she was glancing between the two males, it was possible she was indulging in her slashy fanfic writer and reading tendencies within the privacy of her own head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oblivious to this, Nori looked over at Lilly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Lady’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is it?” He asked with a lascivious grin. “If I had known I was _ a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lady</span>
  </em>
  <span> I would have found a few extra things for us to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The scandalized look Glorfindel suddenly developed at Nori’s words was absolutely a thing of hilarious beauty!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh would you?” Lilly asked, shooting him a flirtatious grin of her own and ignoring Glorfindel entirely. “Maybe I should have mentioned it sooner? Since the clothes didn’t make it obvious at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nori shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just figured you were well off,” he smirked, “not everyone who is well off is a lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“All women are ladies.” Glorfindel said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on where you’re from,” Lilly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an elf-thing, I’ve noticed.” Penny nodded sagely, even as she nudged Asfaloth over so that she could take Glorfindel’s hand within her own. No doubt to use the touch telepathy thing to reassure him that he was not being picked on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be,” Nori muttered. “Every ‘dam deserves respect,” he said, “but that doesn’t make them all nobles in my book. Not got much use for nobles these days anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’d make a dashing noble.” Penny stated airily. She was very good at stating things airily all things considered. “Scrub you up nice and neat, get you braided properly, some fancy clothes… Then you could just swan right up to the nobles, charm them with your words, and walk away with everything you want.” She was, of course, talking about pretending to be a noble to more easily pick the pockets of nobles, but she did not want to give away the thievery to Glorfindel either.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a bad idea that,” Nori mused. “Worth considering at any rate.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel was giving Penny an unimpressed look at her wording because he was still holding her hand and knew exactly what she meant when she said that. She only gave him a cheeky smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly, however, was a little bit more alarmed. This did not sound like the sort of dwarf who would sign up for a possibly suicidal quest to reclaim a mountain. If anything, the way Nori had stated he had little use for nobles made her wonder if he would be happier to see the back of them. Something would have to change in the next eight years and for the life of her she couldn’t think what it might be or how it would happen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And so time moved on, as did the small group, and within a few weeks they were back in Rivendell.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have waited so long to have an excuse to tie this song to a Hobbit fic. I don't even know why.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Let's Talk About Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's talk about sex, baby<br/>Let's talk about you and me<br/>Let's talk about all the good things<br/>And the bad things that may be<br/>Let's talk about sex</p><p> <br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydrtF45-y-g">Salt-N-Pepa - <em>Let's Talk About Sex</em></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was going to be a very long winter, Nori decided as he looked around the room he had been given. He would have been offended by some of the adjustments made to the bathroom, had he not discovered very quickly that the other room belonged to Lilly. The tiny dwobbit would definitely need some of the extras in that room, although Nori could think of a few other things that they could be used for, and it definitely made certain aspects of their little arrangement far easier.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had spent much of the trip to Rivendell being careful not to antagonise the elf too much, while simultaneously seeing just how red he could make those pointed ears turn every time he dragged Lilly into the bushes for a little bit of fun. He didn’t mind others watching, but he had a feeling that had he and Lilly gone at it right there and then the elf would have run him through without a thought, agreement with the lass or not. Which hadn’t stopped him from getting the dwobbit worked up in front of her friends, and not just to see how far he could push. While she obviously hadn’t minded her friends seeing him touch her, and the dwelf had seemed particularly fascinated by it all, Lilly still turned a very interesting shade of pink when he did it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered, idly, if she would restrict such activities to their rooms now that they were here, or if she would find as much fun as he would in taking the risk of being caught all over the hidden valley.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be worth getting scolded by Dori over.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something wrong with Bree.” Penny told Erestor during one of their tea time sessions not long after returning from the trip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is wrong with Bree?” Erestor asked, marking down something on one of his ever present parchments.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny frowned into her tea cup. “It’s like a… Pall, hanging over the entire village. The air is heavy and oppressive.” When Erestor actually looked up, interested, she continued. “Both Lilly and I felt it. The entire time we were there we felt drained and exhausted. We even cut our planned visit short because we did not want to be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Erestor leaned back in his chair. “That does sound serious. I will bring this matter up with Elrond. Perhaps we can send some elves there to see if we can determine the cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised the rangers haven’t mentioned it. I ran into some of them at The Prancing Pony and they didn’t seem to notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The rangers are of a hardier breed. It would take quite a lot for them to notice something draining their energy. The gifts of the Valar must have made yourself and Lady Lilly more sensitive to the situation.” After a moment, Erestor stood. He moved over to the drawer where he stashed the pouches for the allowances. Removing four, he handed them to Penny. “For yourself, Lord Glorfindel, Lady Lilly, and Master Nori.” He said. “You missed the usual distribution time when you were gone. I trust you will see them delivered while I bring the matter of Bree to Lord Elrond’s attention?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Penny finished her tea and took her leave. As she left, she sent Zephyr on ahead to locate the others so she could give them their allowances.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding Glorfindel to deliver his allowance was easy. The golden ellon had been hiding in his room recovering from the mortification of being in forced proximity to an amorous couple that he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> indulging. He had not taken it well and probably would have happily killed the dwarf if Lilly liked him just a bit less and if Penny had not seemed positively delighted at the dwarf’s mere presence. Which also had the ellon recovering from a confused mix of jealousy, anger, arousal, and so many other emotions only some of which were his own.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Glorfindel hiding away, Penny was quick to deliver his money to him before offering to bring him a snack later. The golden ellon had decided to take advantage of the offer by agreeing only if the dwelf promised to bring him something new. That had earned him a shove and his own door slammed in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then Penny was following along as Zephyr led her to Lilly…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Who was in one of the training rings with Nori, enjoying the last of the good weather as the seasons continued their march and autumn began to turn towards winter. Her abilities with her little swords, which weren’t much more than daggers in the hands of the elves and Men, were beginning to come along now that she had someone who knew how to teach her to fight people taller than her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nori was, as seemed to be his nature, a bit of a flirty pest which seemed to manifest most particularly when he wanted to distract her. And it did. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to pay attention, lass,” he said. “If you can’t keep your mind on the fight like this, how will you fare in battle?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop distracting me,” she ground out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“At home we have the noise of others training all around us,” Nori told her. “The fighting and jeering of dozens of dwarves that echo around the training caverns. I don’t have that here, so I have to distract you another way. The battle won’t go silent just so that you can focus.” He was the first of them to notice Penny’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to join us?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this time. I don’t know how to check my strength in swings and might break something. Or someone.” Penny replied cheerfully as she waved Zephyr off to go play. The gesture thankfully could look just dismissive of the offer to join. “Instead I have come bearing gifts.” She raised her hand to show two coin pouches which she jingled enticingly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it that time already?” Lilly asked, taking both pouches and tossing one to Nori. The dwarf caught it with one hand and raised his eyebrows when he saw the contents.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Our allowance,” Lilly replied. “Everyone who lives here gets one. Don’t ask me how the place stays economically solvent, I couldn’t tell you and don’t really want to ask, but we all do tasks around here and this is what we’re paid to do it.” She arched an eyebrow. “Including you it would seem.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I could come to like it here,” he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I certainly have come to like it here.” Penny remarked. She moved over to one of the low stone barriers nearby and boosted herself to sit on it so she could watch the dwarf and dwobbit work. “And I think they use elf magic somehow. There shouldn’t be a profit in this place, but there is.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly gasped as Nori managed to sweep her feet out from under her, landing hard on her back with a groan. He grinned down at her, offering his hand and grunting in surprise when she kicked his leg as hard as she could, rolling away and grabbing her sword as he staggered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that is it?” He grinned, circling her slowly. “And there’s always a profit somewhere in places like this, Penny,” he called back, eyes still trained on the dwobbit as they moved back and forth. “Sometimes you just need to look in different places.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny whistled loudly when Lilly kicked Nori and rolled away. “Go, Lilly!” She cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly grinned, actually starting to enjoy herself as Nori called out corrections while still apparently doing his level best to cut her head off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf made certain to be very loud, especially when Nori gave her an approving look. Heck, if she had popcorn, she might throw it at them, too… The thought caused Penny to gasp and suddenly she hopped off of the barrier and ran wildly into the House… There was definitely dried corn, she knew from making tortilla chips… And one thing that dried corn was good for, popcorn!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All things considered, the dwelf was not gone for too long before she returned with a large, thin wooden bowl filled with fluffy, buttery popcorn. She took up residence on the rail again, jeering at the training and randomly threw handfuls of popcorn at the two.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasting</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfectly good food!” Lilly shouted as a large piece of popcorn got caught in her curls. “It’s going to take me hours to clear all this out!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ask me </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>nicely,” Nori grinned as he knocked her onto her back again, pinning her in place this time so that she couldn’t kick out at him, “I could be persuaded to help you find it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny just laughed and yelled, “You’re such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hobbit</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She tossed another handful. She wasn’t worried about making a mess of the training ring, the birds would clean it up once the people were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what did you expect?” Lilly demanded, wriggling under the dwarf who still had her pinned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wiggle too much, he might like it!” Penny cackled just before she gasped and dove off of the rail and to the side!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And it was a good thing too, as a sword slammed into the rail where Penny had been sitting mere moments before! “Ha!” A voice exclaimed. “The twins told me it would be hard to sneak up on you!” The sword wielder was the very large Berechon and he wasted no time going after the dwelf again. “You need to work on fighting larger opponents too, if you plan to join the next orc hunting party…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny scrambled, the bowl of popcorn having been dropped and lost in her dive, and raced to the rack of practice weapons, grabbing the nearest one. Soon she and Berechon were clanging swords while Lilly and Nori worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has Glorfindel emerged from his room yet?” Lilly asked Penny later that evening while the pair of them raided the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Penny snorted a laugh as she poked through the kitchen for something new to make. She had promised after all. “He’s still embarrassed over the trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I really should apologise to him for that," she said. "I could have reined Nori in a bit but I got caught up in it all. It's been fun having someone who can keep up with me, and who knows it's just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One of her ranger friends had started to hint towards a more serious arrangement, the kind that was supposed to end in wedding bells and mini dwobbits. She'd had to put a stop to their trysts and it had made her wary of the others.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny considered it for a moment. “Nah. If he can’t handle one couple, he wouldn’t be able to handle a whole town. Though that does make sense as to why he turned down going all the way into Bree with us.” She started bringing out a variety of ingredients to work with. “Honestly the elves must go at it even less than I thought if he doesn’t get bothered here. That or doing it in soul form feels different. I know when I’m in soul form I can hardly tell Zephyr exists, so maybe it’s like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be the only one of us with a chance to find out,” Lilly shrugged. “Look, when you see him in a bit, tell him I’m sorry and that I’ll say it in person when he comes out? I don’t want to go to his room and make him more uncomfortable than I already have. It isn’t his fault his empathy senses are insanely strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After making sure she had a large pot of water on the stove to boil, the dwelf frowned as she started mixing ingredients until she had formed a ball of dough. Finally Penny shook her head. “It isn’t his fault.” She said as she set the dough aside to rest while she worked on other things. “But it also isn’t your fault for wanting to enjoy sex and being yourself. I don’t think you should apologize for being yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf retrieved a large basket of tomatoes from the pantry before making sure the stems were completely removed. She then nicked the ends of the tomatoes with little x shapes before putting them all in one of the now boiling pots. She did not leave them in long, counting seconds in her head before she used a basket spoon to scoop them out of the boiling water and into a bowl of icy water nearby. Once all of the tomatoes had been blanched, she started peeling off the skins.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not apologising for being myself,” she replied. “I’m apologising for not having a little bit more consideration for my friend. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Nori was setting out to make him uncomfortable, I forgot just how much </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>uncomfortable that would be for him than it would any other elf.””</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be apologizing all the time if you do that.” Penny warned. As she set the freshly peeled tomatoes aside and moved on to chopping up an onion. Soon the onion and some oil were in a large frying pan that she put on the stove. “He can feel you almost all the way around the valley, just like he can me. So I wouldn’t worry too much. He has to adapt.” She considered it a moment longer as she browned the onions. “He can use it as a learning tool, anyway. To keep his feely feelers to himself better.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not entirely sure that he can help it,” Lilly said, putting aside the fact that Glorfindel had probably been aware of every amorous moment she had indulged in since arriving in Rivendell. “Kind of like the Betazoids in Star Trek, it’s just on all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny moved from the onions to the tomato bowl before she reached in and started squishing them all with her hands. After they had been crushed, she moved and poured the mess in with the oil and onions. “I don’t think he can turn it off either, but he should be able to pull in his range.” She frowned, giving the mix a stir before she washed her hands and moved on to tossing various bits of chopped herbs, salt, and pepper into the tomatoes. She gave it a stir and adjusted the flame under it before moving back over to her dough. “I still can’t believe he’s never had this problem before. Does he just hide away every time the humans come around?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How often is he here when they are?” Lilly replied. “And you said yourself that he feels us more strongly for whatever reason. Maybe him buggering off on patrol with the twins so often is as much about him getting his head back together as flying off on your glider was for you. No way of knowing without asking, and the elves seem to be a generally calm lot so they’re presence was probably soothing enough that he’s never felt the need to rein himself in much before.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But he still ran off all the time before you arrived and when the men aren’t around very often.” Penny said, confused. “What would be the reason for that if he only does it to cool off from you and the men?” She rolled the dough out into a large, flat sheet before moving to grab the pizza cutter she had Berechon help her make. She cut the dough into long strips about an inch wide before fiddling with the cutter and changing the blade out for one with a crimped edge. She cut the strips down into small rectangles. When it was all cut, she took the rectangles and pinched the middles together into a classic bow tie pasta shape.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the only big ball of wobbly, overwhelming emotions in Imladris,” Lilly pointed out, reaching to help Penny with the pasta. “And I didn’t say he never did it before either of us got here, I speculated that he did it </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“True, I suppose. But at least I don’t spread horny germs around.” She stuck out her tongue at the hobbit. “I don’t remember the last time I even considered masturbating… Probably five years ago?” Penny tilted her head, thinking. “Maybe six?” She shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly blinked. “Six years?” She squeaked. “I usually struggle to go six </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She laughed softly. “Maybe there was more truth to me telling Nori I couldn’t stay here forever than I thought. This must be a good place for you, all things considered.” She absently lit a small ball of flame in her palm, the action becoming easier and easier with every attempt. “I’m just… I feel kind of stifled sometimes, like this isn’t quite where I’m meant to be. It’s worse since we got back from Bree.” She stared at the flame. “I don’t belong here, not really, it’s all so big and they could make all the changes they want, at the end of the day it’s still going to be big. You seem to have made a proper place here, but I’m kind of just coasting through and learning what I can until I can’t stay anymore. I don’t even know if that will be as long as the quest takes to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Penny started, her words slow and considering. “It has to do with how the Valar changed us?” She hummed as she gathered and set the finished bow ties aside. “I know sometimes this feels like home, but usually when I’m throwing myself out of a window. Which probably isn’t a healthy mindset even if I don’t crash at the bottom.” She hummed thoughtfully. “I feel like this place is too… Closed in sometimes. Which is stupid because being closed in keeps me warm and I fucking hate the cold.” She shivered. There was a reason she was lingering in the kitchen after all. “But maybe that just means that while the Valar thought this would be a good place for us to learn, we’re not meant to stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," Lilly agreed. "I was talking to Nori last night, he mentioned his brothers. Did you know Dori is a baker? Apparently he makes the best and most elaborate cakes in Ered Luin." She banished her little flame and went to stand closer to her friend, raising her body temperature ever so slightly, a trick she had discovered one rainy afternoon on the way to Bree. "I think I'd like living there, or at least among dwarves."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A baker?!” Penny exclaimed, her tone delighted. “I want to see that. Everyone always seems to think he’s a tailor or a weaver.” She shook her head, grinning. And then she leaned down to give Lilly a one-armed hug when the little fiery hobbit moved close. “Mmm… Toasty warm.” She giggled. “Imagine how much you’d save on heating bills back in the other place.” But despite wanting to cuddle close, Penny was still cooking and soon she was browning some freshly ground beef to add to the sauce later. “I’d miss getting to see my new sister every day, but if you’d be happier with dwarves… Did you want to move before or after?” She was talking about the Quest in a few years.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"After," Lilly said firmly. "If it gets too much before I suppose I could take a couple of trips that way, but… if I move before that I run the risk of meeting someone and deciding to settle down. Which won't be very helpful when we're supposed to be focusing on saving some dwarf asses."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Very nice dwarf asses.” Penny commented, giving the sauce a stir before putting a fresh pot of water on to boil. “I noticed Nori looks much nicer under those clothes than certain sources led us to believe.” The dwelf hummed. “We could both go visit the mountains though. And the Shire. One day. Maybe. Getting out of Rivendell was nice, but I didn’t really like Bree at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Bree was weird," Lilly agreed. "The hobbit side was alright but…" she shrugged. "I've seen it, I'd be happy enough not seeing it again." Then she grinned wickedly. "You think the </span>
  <em>
    <span>top</span>
  </em>
  <span> half of Nori is nice, you should see that arse without those trousers." Her eyes went distant. "Makes you wonder what the rest are like."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I told Erestor about Bree. He said it might be because the Valar gave us so much power that we felt whatever we did. He was going to talk to Elrond about sending some elves there to investigate.” The dwelf stirred the sauce again, just waiting until it had plenty of time to blend perfectly. She checked the fresh pot of water and it was not yet boiling so she sighed and just drained the grease from the cooked meat. “Going to the mountain would cost more than a trip to Bree, though. I’m not sure I feel comfortable asking for that much from Elrond.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Lilly agreed, “especially not with the way he's paying Nori to teach me. We'll have to think of some other way to raise funds."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How long did Tolkien say it took to get there from Hobbiton? A month one way? So two months or so just to get there.” Penny hummed thoughtful, adding salt to the now boiling water before pouring in the bow ties. She slowly stirred it so the pasta would not stick together. “And I can’t see staying there just a couple of days if we put that much time into getting there in the first place. So we’d have to be able to afford an inn for quite a while.” Her mind was considering the costs, unfortunately it was still thinking in regular Earth money instead of Middle-Earth. She definitely needed to work out the exchange rate one of these days. “Not to mention boarding the horses.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Less than five minutes after Penny put the pasta into the water, she was using mitts to carefully tip the pot out into a colander, draining the water out of the freshly cooked pasta. She lightly sprinkled some olive oil onto it and used tongs to fluff it around so the pasta would not stick before she moved over and added the meat to the sauce. From there things moved quickly and she was soon transferring the bow ties to plates before spooning sauce on top. Then she went and collected some cheese from the pantry, the one she had decided was as close to parmesan as her taste buds could determine, and shredded it on top. Of course, she only prepped two plates, one for herself and one for the dandelion. She figured Lilly would want to decide how much of the various items she wanted to make her own plate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly, naturally, was already helping herself when Penny emerged, carefully preparing two plates of her own. Although they had taken the time to inform Nori about the usual meals on offer in Imladris, and Elrond had asked the kitchens to take the palate of their dwarven guest into consideration, Nori still found elvish food a little too light for his tastes. Whenever Lilly or Penny would take a turn at raiding the kitchen, Lilly always made sure to bring him something. And if it kept his energy up for other activities, she was hardly going to complain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She waved to Penny before grabbing the plates and waltzing from the kitchen, her mind full of their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun!” Penny called after Lilly. “I’ll pass along your apologies to the Goldenrod.” She said, going her own way back into the pantry. She emerged a bit later, having taken an extra trip down to the wine cellar with both a plate of pastries and a bottle of wine. She then loaded up a tray with everything she needed and headed off to Glorfindel’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>As it had the previous winter, the falling snow saw Penny scowling and hissing at the windows before venturing deeper into the warm parts of the House. She did not get to hide away for long though, as the twins ventured into her warm sanctuary one day and tossed a pack at her. “Get ready, we’re going orc hunting.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“In this weather?!” Penny shrieked incredulously even as she stood and started toward her room to pack her things.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, they come out more in the worse weather, you know that. It makes it easier for them to attack without being caught.” The twin wearing a blue shirt said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>”And they’re more likely to raid farms when the food is scarce.” This twin was wearing green. “And just for this once, we decided to make things easier for you so that you won’t be confused.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The blue twin nodded. “I’m Elrohir. I’ll wear blue the entire trip. Elladan will wear green. We can’t have you confused if names are called in a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there’s that, at least.” Penny snarked as she headed into her room. She didn’t need the pack, not really since she had her own, but it was larger than hers and she figured there was a reason so she transferred her usual travel gear into that pack before adding some warmer clothes and putting on her warmest clothes for the ride out. She put on her various weapon sheaths as well, strapping herself down fully with all the blades and bolts she could carry with her chosen style before strapping on Trickster and heading back out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Zeph, where’s Lilly?” She asked the ever present elemental and was soon following him to look for her sister. She needed to let Lilly know where she was going, after all. And she would be surprised if Glorfindel had not known before she knew.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly was in a large sitting room where the seamstresses tended to gather in the winter to sew and chat. Her latest piece was in her hands as her fingers flew through stitches while she talked softly to Lady Noen about the design. Penny was rarely seen in this part of Imladris, in part due to her disinterest in the workings of the area, but Lilly also suspected that it had to do with avoiding being pinned in place by Lady Noen and convinced that she needed a new dress. Lilly, naturally, had no problem with being stuck on a chair and pinned into a new garment, although she had refused clothes of heavier fabrics purely because she didn’t need them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Zephyr?” She asked the little breeze as soon as she saw the tell tale glimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zephyr swirled happily around Lilly before backtracking to the door just as Penny warily poked her head in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf narrowed her eyes suspiciously at all the seamstresses before finally entering the room. Seriously, Penny was more eager to hunt orcs than she was to simply walk into a room with those ladies… She made her way over to Lilly, looking ready to bolt at any moment. “The twins are taking me orc hunting.” She started with. “And apparently a few minutes notice is all they give. I’m already packed and about to head to the courtyard. So I thought I’d come and see you before I left.” She knelt down next to the hobbit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Have </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly said, both jealous that she hadn’t been invited and relieved that the twins obviously didn’t think she was ready to go out there yet. “Is anyone else going? Or just the three of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny shrugged. “Don’t know yet. I came to you first after I finished packing. I’ll have Zeph lead me to Sunshine next.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are going,” Lady Noen commented, “Glorfindel will also be going. He prefers to be present when his students encounter orcs for the first time. They can be… intimidating for those who have never faced them in the past.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf had started to make a face when Lady Noen said it as if it were just a fact that Glorfindel would go with her, but then she explained and it made sense. “Then I expect that Zephyr will just lead me out to the courtyard.” She said as she stood. She leaned over real quick to peck a kiss to the top of Lilly’s curls. “Ladies, have fun!” And she strolled out of the room, waving over her shoulder as she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly stretched before rolling to one side and curling against Nori’s torso. He curled his arm around her almost automatically, pulling her close against the chill of the room even though a fire burned in the grate and there was no chance that she would notice it anyway. He had stopped commenting on how warm she was their second week on the road together, contenting himself with pulling her close at night even if he hadn’t dragged her off to a convenient tree or secluded area. Penny had been gone nearly a week by now, and a snow storm had rolled in that morning which kept everyone from venturing outside. While Lilly was worried for her sister, she knew that there was nothing that she could do about it. She was with Glorfindel and the twins, as well as half a dozen rangers, she would be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be the death of me, lass,” Nori groaned and she grinned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you’d die happy,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That I would,” he laughed. “This is a far better way to get gold than thieving.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Elrond is not paying you to fuck me,” Lilly replied tartly. Over her weeks with Nori her vocabulary when it came to the kinds of words and phrases that elves simply wouldn’t use had increased massively. Nori had even taught her a few choice words in Khuzdul which Lilly was eagerly awaiting an opportunity to share with Penny. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you think,” he leered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard,” she cried in mock dismay. “Get out, see if I let you into my bed again!” She shoved at him, though it was more of a light push and he held her a little tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I jest,” he said after a beat. “The fucking’s a bonus, best kind of bonus. Just feels nice to be getting gold honestly again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> being a thief?” Lilly asked him, looking up at him curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It does the job,” he shrugged, “and it’s better than being in the mines or the guard. More fun for a start. But it isn’t my craft, as such.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That peaked Lilly’s interest instantly. Nori had told her a lot of stories and more often than not they had her laughing until she cried, but he had never given any indication that he didn’t enjoy what he did, or that it wasn’t exactly what he was meant to be doing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘it’s not your craft’?” She asked, rolling out of bed and pulling on her satin robe so that she could fetch them both a drink. Nori would prefer an ale, she knew, but getting an entire cask up to her room, or his, would have raised too many eyebrows. Instead she had pilfered a bottle of sweet mead, something she had already had a bit of a taste for in the Before, and she poured them both a glass with her back to him so that he couldn’t see the excitement on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what I said,” he muttered. “Mahal didn’t make me to be a thief, but it isn’t possible for me to craft the way that He meant me to either.” Lilly cocked her head. “I’m meant to be a smith, a mithril smith.” He snorted. “So, I learnt to smith, I work just fine with gold and silver, and even good dwarven steel if I need to, but it’s the mithril that calls me. All the rest of it is just… There isn’t the satisfaction in it. And I think you know what I mean by that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Which she did, because even though she could knit, and had been for the last few days, it didn’t hold the joy and satisfaction of crochet. It did, however, spark the tiniest thought in the back of her mind. One that she would need to discuss with Penny when she got back.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask you something personal?” Lilly turned sharply, startled by Niphredil’s soft voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Lilly smiled at the elleth, moving inside from the balcony where she had been standing watching the falling snow, heedless of the flakes which hit her skin with a sizzle. The weather had been getting steadily worse and now the whole valley was simply waiting to see if the increasingly poor weather would drive the patrols dealing with the ever increasing numbers of orcs back into Imladris. The elf patrols could handle it, there were likely those among them who had crossed the ice wastes, but the rangers would struggle. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it like to be married?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly nearly choked on her own breath, staring at the elleth with wide, incredulous eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not married,” she gasped when she could finally speak again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you and Master Nori…” Niphredil stared at her helplessly and Lilly suspected that this was going to end in a great deal of embarrassment for both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having fun,” Lilly shrugged, “but those of us in the younger races don’t need to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have sex.” The elleth flushed. “A lot of us do it for fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But… children…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a risk we’re willing to take, although some races have found ways around it and others have learnt how to minimise it,” Lilly led the still blushing elf to a nearby sofa. “Remember, mortal souls don’t do that grabby thing that elf souls do.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bonding,” Niphredil corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bonding,” Lilly echoed, “and we can’t take our soul forms and indulge in that sort of pleasure either. Physical pleasure is the only option that we have.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have heard that it is not all that enjoyable, only a means to procreate,” Niphredil whispered. “But that does not fit with the way that you and Master Nori seem to…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly and Nori had been caught in an empty sitting room only a couple of days before. Nori had been unrepentant, Elrond had simply raised his eyebrow and pulled the most spectacularly disapproving face. It had made the dwobbit conclude that, as bored as she was and as horny as boredom made her, it was time to rein things with Nori in a little bit. When Elrond started pulling his disapproving face things had gone too far. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If sex isn’t good, it’s being done wrong,” Lilly explained. “And you need to know how to make it good for yourself as much as you need to learn how to make it good for the other party. Which in your case would be your husband, when you eventually stop dancing around the fact that you like Elrohir and let me drop an anvil with a clue plastered to it on his head.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Niphredil looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re worried, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you not?” Came the reply.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” Lilly muttered. “But not worried enough to risk the wrath of Elrond and Lady Noen by starting a sexual revolution. Come on, let’s find some tea and pastries and you can tell me why that twin.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But Master Nori…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is in the forge or one of the workrooms playing with silver and gold or whatever. Apparently something I said inspired him to get some practice in.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have that song stuck in my head... I hope you all do too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just do your best,<br/>Do everything you can<br/>Don't worry what their bitter hearts<br/>Are gonna say<br/>It just takes some time,<br/>Little girl you're in the middle of the ride,<br/>Everything, everything will be just fine.<br/>Everything, everything will be alright.</p><p>~ <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKsxPW6i3pM">Jimmy Eat World, <i>The Middle</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to wait another half an hour before I posted this, but I got excited and posted it now. :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first half day’s ride out of Imladris reminded Penny somewhat of the trip she had made over a year ago up to the Ettenmoors. It was just her, the twins, and Glorfindel. Of course this time they were all riding and had set out at the same time. Even Penny being angry was the same as well, though the reasoning was different. She was always grumpy when she was cold and though she was bundled up in two layers with double socks, her boots, two pairs of gloves, her coat and her cloak, she was still shivering. But it still felt the same just the four of them. Of course then they reached the edge of the valley and the ranger station set for those rangers that did not want to go all the way into Imladris when resupplying, and half a dozen rangers joined their hunting party.</p><p>The rangers introduced themselves as Vagrant, Ramble, Wolf, Slip, Tracker, and Dreamer. They were all so bundled for the weather that Penny had no hope of identifying anything except their voices. And of those only Wolf and Tracker stood out as sounding female while Dreamer had a deeper voice that sent shivers down the dwelf’s spine. Though it was soon obvious how Ramble got his ranger nickname as he told random stories almost non-stop as soon as they set out from the resupply station.</p><p>“We shift around our patrols all the time.” Vagrant informed Penny that afternoon as they rode. “It wouldn’t do for the orcs to notice patterns and work out a schedule.”</p><p>“Does it make arranging patrols difficult?”</p><p>“Of course.” He responded. “But that’s part of Tracker’s job. She loves figuring out patrol patterns.”</p><p>“More power to her then.” Penny sounded admiring. “I get a headache just thinking about trying to work out a pattern.” She rubbed at her temple just thinking that!</p><p>Vagrant shot Penny an amused smile before falling silent once more. Aside from Ramble’s near constant storytelling there was mostly silence as they rode.</p><p>“You’ll want the silence.” Elladan said the first night as the group settled down to sleep. Though the rangers had protested a newbie being on watch, Elladan had reassured them that Penny was probably more aware of their surroundings than any of them and so he and Penny were on first watch. “It’s usually only noisy when orcs are attacking on patrols.”</p><p>Zephyr was having the time of his life, constantly swirling around the bits of randomly falling snow into little eddies and zooming off to scout around before reporting back. He was the reason Elladan was so confident in Penny’s ability to keep watch, after all.</p><p>“What are the chances that we’ll actually run into orcs this early in the winter?” Penny wondered.</p><p>“There is always a chance, no matter the time of year. We can only hope we find them before they find some helpless farmers or travelers.”</p><p>Penny sighed and pressed herself against Elladan’s side in the hope to ward off the chill as they remained mostly silent for the rest of their watch.</p><p>The next day was another of Ramble’s story days. Somehow, despite his tendency to talk all the time, he even listened to others stories and was pleased as could be when repeating them. After the fourth straight hour Penny had turned an incredulous look to him.</p><p>“How has he not lost his voice?” She wondered.</p><p>“Practice.” One of the women rangers said. Penny thought it was Wolf, but wasn’t positive. “Lots of practice.” The ranger rubbed her ears as though pained. “I’m getting a new assignment after this patrol. I need a break.”</p><p>Penny snorted with amusement.</p><p>Late that afternoon they came across a farmstead. The humans there were happy to give them the recent updates on the local area and even invited them in to thaw out and warm their bellies with ale. The offer was politely declined as the patrol needed to keep moving if they wanted to stick to Tracker’s schedule.</p><p>The next day something interesting finally happened.</p><p>Penny was riding Badly, murmuring apologies to the poor mare for making her walk around in the awful weather instead of being in her nice, warm stable when Zephyr raced right into her face! She stiffened as the elemental whipped around her head and murmured, “What?”</p><p>Around her, Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir recognized the movement and paused which brought the rest of the party to slowing curiously as well.</p><p>Zephyr flew around, gathering up falling snowflakes and then swirled them in front of Penny’s face. The way they swirled made some parts thicker than others and a shape took form within.</p><p>“A dog?” Penny wondered only to get the snow flung into her face. “Hey! Ass…” She mopped the snow off of her face. “Not a dog… A wolf?”</p><p>Zephyr did something that she recognized from when he had warned about the coming blizzard the previous winter. “Big wolves?” She frowned and looked at Glorfindel and the twins.</p><p>“Sounds like wargs.” Elrohir said. “Which way?”</p><p>Zephyr swirled around Elrohir and took off in the appropriate direction.</p><p>“What was that?” Dreamer wondered.</p><p>“Penny has been blessed with an elemental companion.” Elladan murmured by way of explanation. “It is why she makes an excellent watch.”</p><p>“I would imagine so.” One of the female rangers said, looking speculatively at the dwelf as the party picked up the pace and readied their weapons as they followed the elemental.</p><p>“Do not hesitate.” Glorfindel said to Penny as they moved. “At best it is a stray pack of wargs. It could be a scouting party and there are some orcs added in. At worst… It’s the leading edge of a full attack compliment. In any event, they are too intelligent and dangerous to leave so close to the settlements of Men.”</p><p>Within minutes of that encouragement the patrol fell on the relatively small pack of wargs. There were fifteen of the beasts and no sign of orcs as they rode weapons swinging. Seven of the wargs fell in the initial sweep and did not get up again. And Penny cursed when her swing missed as the warg jumped back. For all the training they had done, how had they forgotten to work on mounted combat?! Rather foolishly, she actually rolled out of Badly’s saddle and onto the ground where her second swing did not miss.</p><p>The entire fight only took a matter of minutes as the patrol slaughtered the wargs. There was a scrape or two from where stray teeth had landed in the fight, but overall the patrol was perfectly fine.</p><p>“My heart nearly stopped when I saw Badly run off without you!” Glorfindel stated as he inspected Penny for signs of damage. She had a bite mark on one arm that was bleeding sluggishly, but was otherwise fine. “And then I saw you had done it intentionally! What was that about?”</p><p>“We never trained for mounted combat.” Penny said simply, holding her arm out while Glorfindel washed it with water from a skin and wrapped it.</p><p>Glorfindel looked pained at the truth of the words. “That will be remedied as soon as we return to Imladris.”</p><p>Penny sighed. “Joy.” She looked around where the twins and most of the rangers had moved to skinning the wargs. She did not think they were after the meat, but it seemed the skins, teeth, and even some claws were being taken as trophies or future trade goods. “They really are just giant wolves.” She murmured.</p><p>“What were you expecting?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Something monstrous if they’d associate with orcs.” They looked nothing like the wargs in the movies.</p><p>“I do not believe the initial arrangement was something they would have agreed to.” Glorfindel said, pulling the bandage tight. “The orcs stole pups and have bred them ever since. Some are still wild though, it seems this was a wild pack on the move.” He checked to see if any blood seeped through immediately and was relieved when it did not. “We’ll have to watch that for signs of infection.”</p><p>Penny hummed an agreement. “I remembered my herb kit.”</p><p>Despite at least one of the wargs being purely killed by the dwelf, Penny declined taking any trophies and instead cleaned up her axe and retrieved the single bolt she had fired to clean it up as well. Once that was done, she found that though Badly had run off after Penny had dismounted, the mare had returned to the small herd of the patrol’s mounts sometime and so she went to reassure and tend to her mount instead of dealing with dead wargs.</p><p>Soon enough, for rangers were efficient if nothing else, they were mounted once more and on the move.</p><p>Two days later a snow storm rolled in with only an hour’s warning from Zephyr.</p><p>“We’ll try for the nearest shelter,” Vagrant said. “But if we don’t make it, we have ways of sheltering the winter out in the wild.”</p><p>Of all the rangers, Penny was positive Slip was the only one she had yet to hear speak at all.</p><p>It turned out they did not make it before the storm became too bad to see and Penny got to find out what the way of dealing with a storm in the wild was like. And she, surprisingly, was not surprised. She had actually read about it in a book a long time ago. They moved the horses in groups of two or three and lashed their bedrolls over the horses backs in a way that essentially turned their mounts into blanket forts. And then they huddled in groups right under the bellies of the horses.</p><p>“I hope none of them have to pee…” Penny murmured, far closer to Asfaloth’s junk than she had ever thought she would be.</p><p>Elrohir snorted his amusement. “Elvish mounts are far more polite than others.” He said. “Badly is the only one we would have to watch out for.”</p><p>There was not much room under the horses, so it was just her, Elrohir, and Glorfindel under their trio of horses. Elladan was sharing space with Dreamer and Ramble. Penny had no idea how the others had split up.</p><p>“Try to not think about it.” Glorfindel said as he stretched out as best he could under the horses. They had only a single bedroll padding the ground with the way the others were spread over the horses, but it was plenty warm enough with all the body heat.</p><p>As she snuggled down between the elves, Penny murmured. “Such a shame elves get married when they have sex… This is the perfect setup for a spontaneous threesome.”</p><p>Elrohir squeaked. “What?!”</p><p>“Hmm.” Penny hummed before saying, “Where I’m from it isn’t unheard of for a person to have more than one partner at the same time.”</p><p>Glorfindel choked on nothing and ended up in a coughing fit.</p><p>The dwelf grinned to herself, but kindly did not add that she had done that at one point in her youth. As far as everyone except Lady Noen and Lilly were aware, Penny may as well have been a virgin.</p><p>After a long moment of tense silence, Elrohir’s curiosity got the best of him. “How… Would that work?”</p><p>Penny giggled. “Well…” A hand suddenly pressed over her mouth.</p><p>“Do not speak.” Glorfindel said, his tone firm. “Get some sleep if you have nothing better to do.”</p><p>It was a long time before Penny stopped laughing.</p><p>Sometime the next day the storm eased up enough for them to make it to the nearest shelter. It turned out to be an abandoned, burned down farmhouse with the barn still intact. They crammed the horses into the few stalls the barn had before spreading out around the loft. Glorfindel did not look pleased when he saw Elrohir and Penny huddled together, whispering, the ellon’s face a bright red during their conversation…</p><p>They were stuck in the barn the entire next day as well with the storm blowing angrily outside. For a while, Penny considered using her power to try to still the winds, but she eventually decided against it. She did not want to disrupt the natural weather patterns of Middle-Earth after all. If she were outside, she might have just made a pocket of still air around herself, but cutting off an entire storm did not seem like a good idea. Also, it was warmer in the barn than it was outside. So she would not want to rush getting back outside. Having to go outside just to pee was bad enough.</p><p>The day after that they were moving out again, the storm having finally moved on. Later that day they came across another patrol and they stopped for a while so that Tracker could discuss the route they had been taking with the other group and vice versa. Once the updating had finished, they moved on again.</p><p>They started angling back toward Imladris the next day.</p><p>That night, Penny got her first look at orcs… Up close and personal. Thanks to Zephyr they got the jump on the roving band of orcs the same way they had the wargs and it was another slaughter in their favor. Any time the dwelf started to feel scared, she just reminded herself about the deaths those things would help cause in the future and her determination overcame the fright. It was not until she foolishly got distracted watching a certain elf and the way he moved as he fought that Penny got taken by surprise and knocked down.</p><p>Quickly rolling, she saw an orc with a crude axe held in both hands about to smash the blade down on her. Without thinking, she acted… And ripped the air right out of the orc’s lungs!</p><p>The orc staggered, gasping sounds trying to form as he struggled to draw a breath that would never come because Penny refused to let any air return. She picked herself up, taking her axe in her hand as she moved to stand over the orc. She raised her axe, watching as the orc’s face turned a fascinating shade of purple. Her head tilted, watching his eyes bulge as he fought for air. She could have watched it all the way through, fascinated in a way that was completely morbid if she had not been startled by a sound as the others finished off the rest of the orcs. Shaking herself, Penny swung Trickster and quickly decapitated the orc.</p><p>Once the orc was thoroughly dispatched, the dwelf moved over to make certain everyone was okay. It turned out that Ramble had twisted his ankle, and there were a few shallow cuts, but otherwise everyone was again fine. They did not go out on patrol so frequently to become easy victims for orcs. Especially not when they had the advantage. And after piling the corpses and setting them on fire, they moved off to set up camp for the night.</p><p>They did not encounter anything else on their return to Imladris.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>“Try,” Randoron ordered, “there is little use in managing to control the flame upon your arms if you cannot control it when it engulfs your entire being. It is something that you are capable of, but you must not only be able to do it when your temper gets the best of you. You must also be able to achieve it when the time calls for it. Actions taken in rage will prove far more exhausting in the long term than the careful actions of one who had trained. One who is trained will not overexert themselves and there is no better time than when the gardens are covered with snow.”</p><p>“And my clothes?” Lilly asked. “I don’t think that Lady Noen will take too kindly to me destroying them again.”</p><p>“Remove them,” Randoron shrugged. “You do not feel the cold do you?” He asked, clearly able to feel the heat emanating from the dwobbit.</p><p>“No,” Lilly replied slowly.</p><p>“So you do not need them for warmth, and a sense of modesty is somewhat misplaced in a young lady who has been obviously entertaining her dwarf lover since her return from Bree, and who has been caught more than once doing so in somewhat public places.” Then he laughed. “And if it is a matter of worrying about my opinion, might I remind you that I am blind, a condition that is permanent.”</p><p>Lilly huffed, but since they were alone and Randoron was correct about his inability to see her, she did as he suggested and removed her clothing. She placed it in a neat pile on the ground, not really caring if it got wet since it would dry very quickly once she put it on anyway. She hated the stiffness that came with her clothes when she did that, but it was always better than the discomfort of wet things. Her hands lingered over the necklace that Glorfindel had given her to mark her as a member of her house, but she left it where it was. How hot could she get, anyway?</p><p>She started slowly, gathering the flames in her hands, though the heat for them had to come from the inferno of her soul due to the lack of warmth in the air. She let it spread up her arms and across her shoulders, felt her hair twist and turn until it, too, was floating above her head. Vulcan, who had been lazily dozing as her hair clip, unravelled himself from the strands, flowing down her body to lie in the snow, sizzling as he apparently watched what she was doing. She moved the fire down carefully, until her toes were burning and the snow was melting beneath her rapidly to expose the grass and sodden ground below.</p><p>“Now, try to use the heat to push yourself from the ground,” Randoron instructed.</p><p>That was not as easy. She jumped a few times, falling back to the ground with a thud and clenching her fists with her increasing frustration. </p><p>“Control,” Randoron reminded her. </p><p>Lilly huffed. Penny had called her The Hobbit Torch a few times since The Incident. Which made her pause. The Human Torch could fly, but he did it by using a jet of fire. Or something like that anyway. Which is why it caught her completely by surprise when she managed to successfully shoot into the air, a jet of fire behind her. She let out a surprised shriek, losing her concentration and, with it, the flames that were keeping her airborne. It was only some otherwise unknown instinct that kept her from falling to her death, heating the air under her until she floated rather than fell, though she was certain that went against all the laws of physics that she had ever studied. That said, a dwobbit who could light herself on fire and use that to fly went against every scientific law as well, so what did she know?</p><p>“I did it!” She exclaimed, her feet slipping out from under her as she tried, and failed, to land. She cursed softly, covering herself in mud and snow which hissed as it struck her super heated skin. “Bugger,” she muttered, although at least she would be able to go inside and take a hot bath. The flames that covered her quickly dimmed and receded, leaving her naked with dirt drying onto her skin. “This is going to be so much fun to try and explain to Nori.”</p><p>“Why not tell him the truth?” Randoron asked. “You are drawn to him by something deeper than a simple need to learn how to use a sword.”</p><p>“If you’re saying that because we’re sleeping together…” Lilly groaned.</p><p>“I was unaware that much sleep happened,” Randoron cut in, “but that is not why I said it. The few times I heard Penny speak with him were the same. There is something in both of you that seeks to protect him and keep him close. It is… unnerving and I suspect has to do with why the Valar brought you here.”</p><p>“You haven’t said anything to Elrond, have you?” Lilly asked, having long learnt that it was useless trying to lie to Randoron. </p><p>“I have said nothing. He has no desire to know what your task is, I have no desire to know anymore either. Whatever your task is, however, you will need allies. Who better than one you trust enough to bring to your bed?”</p><p>“I have brought a few untrustworthy men to my bed, let me tell you,” Lilly grumbled, reaching to pull her clothes back on. “Well, fuck,” she added after a moment. “Glorfindel is going to kill me.”</p><p>The beautiful golden pendant that had once been on a magical chain around her neck was now little more than a trail of gold stuck to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>The tiny dwobbit who entered the smithy was an unusual sight there. She visited often enough when Penny was in Imladris, and was becoming a more regular visitor since Lord Elrond's dwarf guest had begun using one of the smaller workrooms, but she never came when neither of her friends were to be found there. She did not have a call to metal crafting as most dwarves seemed to, nor did she seem inclined to cover herself in jewels and precious metals as they often did. Though that could have been through lack of anything that spoke to her as much as her own inclinations. </p><p>“What can I do for you?” Berechon asked as he set aside the horseshoe he had been working on. It was simple work, but sometimes simple work was what he needed.</p><p>“I need to know if there are any metals that melt at a higher temperature than steel and gold,” Lilly said to him, handing him a small pile of gold and a dagger that had bent and twisted slightly. “Apparently I burn hot enough to melt steel when I put my mind to it,” she added sheepishly.</p><p>“You may have a problem,” he said gently after a moment of thought. “To my knowledge only mithril needs to be heated to a temperature higher than steel before it melts.”</p><p>“I see,” the dwobbit replied quietly. “Thank you, Berechon.”</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>“What are you up to, lass?” Nori asked her. Lilly looked up from the maps and books that she was studying. </p><p>"Just some reading," she replied, making a quick note in the journal she had next to her, though she was careful to write in English.</p><p>"You don’t make notes when you’re ‘just reading’. You're planning something," Nori disagreed. "I know the signs and I know the look.”</p><p>“You do when you’re making notes so that you can double check a translation,” Lilly informed him. “Especially as this isn’t my first language.”</p><p>“Don’t treat me like an idiot,” he shot back. “I noticed your reaction to my craft, Lilly, and I noticed the way that you’ve changed the subject every time I mention how hot you burn or ask where you came from.”</p><p>“I’m not!” Lilly objected.</p><p>“Then why are you looking at maps of Khazad-dûm?” He pulled one of the maps away from her. “I’ve never been there,” he added, “but we all know it. Ori even showed me one from the archives at home once.”</p><p>“I’m just curious,” Lilly insisted.</p><p>“Fine,” Nori snapped. “If you’re going to lie to me I’ll take myself elsewhere.”</p><p>“Nori!” She gasped, sliding from her chair and racing after him. He scowled at her. “Alright, fine, I’m planning something. But I can’t tell you what because I don’t even know yet and it’ll have to wait until Penny gets back anyway.” He glared down at her. “I want to tell you, but it’s not entirely my story to tell and I can’t tell it without Penny’s agreement.” He stared down at her, then nodded.</p><p>“Very well,” he agreed, his voice still cooler than she would have liked. “But if you go there, I want in.”</p><p>“Naturally,” Lilly responded without thinking and this time he did smile, the warmth back in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>The patrol made it back to Imladris in the middle of the night approximately two and a half weeks after they departed and, after stabling their horses and tending to them, they made their way straight to their rooms. For the most part. Penny hit up the kitchen for something to snack on before trying to sleep. She had been out of sorts and disturbed after the orc fight and, well, it was exactly like how she had returned after her trip when she had taken the glider. And for a similar reason.</p><p>The dwelf was surprised, and delighted, to find that the tortilla chips and salsa was enough of a hit that apparently the elves continued to make it and thus there were some stored in the pantry and so she indulged in some of that before heading to her room. She figured Glorfindel had already gone to sleep when she crawled into the bath and scrubbed herself. She only had the scabbed over warg bite to worry about, thankfully, and cleaning it was easy enough even if it did cause a couple spots to get bloody again. She treated it with some ointment she kept in the bathroom and rewrapped it before climbing into her bed.</p><p>She only spent half an hour tossing and turning before there was a light tap on her door.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>The door opened and Glorfindel walked in. No other words were said as she pulled the edge of the blanket back and the golden ellon climbed in beside her. She snuggled against him and, with his grounding force so close by, she felt herself finally drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*gasps and covers everyone's eyes* Nothing to see here!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Every Mile A Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh, every mile, a memory; every song, another scene<br/>From some old movie going back in time, you and me<br/>Every day, a page turned down; every night, a lonesome sound<br/>Like a freight train rollin' through my dreams<br/>Every mile, a memory</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnnhg2GiVIw">Dierks Bentley, <i>Every Mile A Memory</i></a><a></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*puts in earplugs*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilly woke early, as had seemed to have become her habit since arriving in Middle Earth, and made her way down to the kitchens as soon as she had pulled on some clothes. She yawned widely, having had a late night and abandoned Nori in his bed in the early hours, and grabbed a kettle of water that the elves who were in early had gotten into the habit of leaving out for her. The ones on the stove were all too high, and without Penny, one of the twins or Nori in tow she usually couldn’t reach. Another reason that continuing to live in Rivendell would eventually become tiresome. She pressed her hands on either side of the kettle, drawing heat from the air and pushing it into the water until it was the right temperature for her tea. It was probably a misuse of whatever abilities that she had been given but she didn’t really care. She needed tea.</p><p>“Did you hear?” Lanthir asked and Lilly let out a shriek.</p><p>“Don’t <i>do</i> that,” she gasped. “I’m going to put bells on the lot of you.” She muttered. “Hear what?” She added when her heart had stopped feeling like it was going to jump out of her chest. </p><p>“The patrol Penny went out with returned last night.”</p><p>Lilly jumped from the table, grabbing her hot cup of tea and draining it in several quick gulps, completely ignoring the wide eyes of several of the kitchen elves who were unaccustomed to the sight of the hobbit easily consuming something which would have caused the rest of them harm. </p><p>“Thank you,” she chirruped, then darted from the kitchen after helping herself to several large pastries and wrapping them in a cloth that she had taken to bring with her for precisely that reason.  </p><p>Later, hindsight would tell her that racing to see her friend when she had just returned from a freezing winter patrol probably wasn’t the best of ideas. For one Penny was likely to have been exhausted and still annoyed with having been dragged out into the cold for so long. Lilly, however, had missed the dwelf that she had come to regard as a sister and she could easily admit to having been a little bit jealous at missing out on the trip even though she had plenty to keep her occupied in Imladris and even less experience with using a blade of any kind than her friend. Even her fire bending wasn’t enough to really keep her safe right now, although the more she practiced the better she became. </p><p>Hindsight, of course, came later. What came first was her carefully opening her sister’s door and darting into the bedroom at the kind of speed which implied that there was a Balrog at her heels rather than just pure excitement and relief that Penny had returned safely.</p><p>She skidded to a halt when she saw the bed, however, her face splitting into the kind of wide and utterly gleeful grin that would have made even Elladan and Elrohir nervous.</p><p>“I <i>knew</i> it,” she hissed, unable to clap her hands in delight since she was still holding the pastries. Penny and Glorfindel were still curled around one another in the middle of the bed, the dwelf pressed against her tall, golden companion who seemed to be holding her no less tightly. “What I wouldn’t give for a camera,” she grumbled. </p><p>Glorfindel stirred in his sleep at the sudden influx of glee coming from the dwobbit so nearby and it was only the fact that he never sensed danger from either her or Penny that he had not already jumped from the bed. As it was, he opened his eyes, blinking at the dwelf’s still sleeping form, before untangling himself and sitting up to look at Lilly. As the blanket fell away, it revealed his nightshirt covering his torso and completely buttoned. “Lilly, what’s wrong?” He wondered.</p><p>Lilly stared at the nightshirt and then swore, with impressive fluency, in Khuzdul. </p><p>The cursing roused Penny enough that she mumbled. “You haven’t taught me that yet… Jerk.”</p><p>“You two are impossible,” the dwobbit hissed. “Tell Penny to come and find me when she wakes up,” she added with a toss of her honey curls. Then she turned and flounced from the room, leaving the pastries behind her.</p><p>“Was that Lilly?” The dwelf mumbled, eyes still closed.</p><p>“Yes…” Glorfindel answered, still looking after the dwobbit with an almost adorable look of sleepy confusion. “I… Think she was bringing breakfast?”</p><p>“That was nice.” Penny mumbled before drifting off to sleep again.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>It was perhaps an hour later that Penny finally was up and ready to face the day and off in search of her little sister. “Lilly!” She called, because Zephyr had not returned from his search yet. He was probably distracted with annoying Vulcan. “Where oh where has my Lilly gone!” She sang as she strolled through the corridors. “With her curls cut long and no tail to see, oh where oh where can she be!” It had been noted on more than one occasion that Penny should not sing… And she was not even trying to do it properly this time.</p><p>“If you are <i>quite</i> finished?” Lilly asked, poking her head out of a nearby room.</p><p>“But I haven’t even reached the good part yet!” Penny exclaimed as she skipped over and scooped the dwobbit into a big, spinning hug. “I missed you! Thank you for bringing breakfast.”</p><p>“Oh, no problem,” Lilly smirked, “although I think you have some explaining to do,” she pulled on the dwelf’s arm in a futile attempt to drag her into the room. “How long have you been sharing a bed with Goldilocks anyway?”</p><p>Penny made a face as she followed Lilly into the room and closed the door. “The first time was a little over a year ago, I think.” She frowned. “I wanted to make sure he didn’t try to slip off. It was the night before he was supposed to start teaching me to fight.” She shrugged, uncaring. “Since then only when my emotions get out of control or I have nightmares. He’s useful that way and doesn’t seem to mind despite it being unelfish.”</p><p>Lilly glared at her, then rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Of course, that’s it,” she huffed. “Well, in case no one else has mentioned it, the two of you look absolutely adorable all snuggled up together.”</p><p>“Why would anyone mention it? The only others who have seen it are the twins and the rangers and they were usually involved in the snuggling at the time because it was cold…” Penny looked baffled before she shook her head. “I’d be more interested in getting to watch you and Nori ‘snuggle.’” She waggled her brows teasingly.</p><p>Lilly rolled her eyes, because <i>of course</i> the rangers and the twins wouldn’t want to wind Glorfindel up too much by making such an observation. And Penny was hopelessly clueless if she hadn’t noticed that she was the only one that Glorfindel responded to that quickly. He felt Lilly’s emotions just as clearly, but Lilly was very certain that Penny was the one he would seek out should he ever need reassurance or company rather than her. </p><p>“You know where to find us,” Lilly shrugged in response to the tease. “And I’m sure all of Imladris will have any number of stories to tell you, and probably ask Glory why he didn’t kill Nori on the way here as well for that matter.” She huffed. “Tell me about your trip.”</p><p>Penny made a face. “It’s rude to just wander in and start watching without an invitation.” Then she perked up. “I got bit by a warg.” She held up her bandaged arm. “They don’t look like PJ made them look at all. Just great big wolves.” Considering the bandage covered almost her entire forearm, it gave quiet testament to just how big those wolves were. “And then there was a snowstorm and we got caught in it and had to use the horses like tent poles and huddle under their bellies until it cleared enough to move on. I got stuck with Elrohir and Daffodil. And I couldn’t help telling them that it was a shame elves got married when they had sex because it was the perfect setup for a spontaneous threesome.” She giggled at the memory.</p><p>"Don't go giving Elrohir too many ideas," Lilly said when she stopped giggling, "I'm not sure Niphredil could handle it if he asked her to join one." She scowled at Penny's arm. "That would probably have torn me in two," she observed.</p><p>“Too late for that.” Penny said. “Glory wouldn’t let me tell him then, but I did later when we moved on and finished out the storm in a barn. I don’t think I’ve ever seen an elf turn that red.” She cackled silently with remembered amusement. “I’m pretty sure he would have doubted me if I hadn’t been so specific over it.” She turned her arm before reaching up and pulling the bandage off. The teeth marks were all scabbed over again and she knew airing it out would be good. “It probably would have torn your arm completely off. Might have gotten me too, if one of the rangers hadn’t severed its spine right after it grabbed hold.”</p><p>"Shame you weren't here a few nights ago," Lilly commented, "one of my ranger friends stopped in to wait out the storm. Nori and I made a night of it." She shuddered at the sight of the wound. "I'm glad I wasn't there. Although it raises some issues for later."</p><p>Penny tilted her head as she considered the ranger/dwarf/dwobbit combination. “That would have been something to see.” She nodded. “What issues?”</p><p>"We <i>know</i> we're going to encounter large numbers of orcs and wargs," Lilly pointed out. "I'm starting to think Bilbo survived out of sheer dumb luck."</p><p>“Well he was The Lucky Number, remember? Maybe there was more to it than just because he kept the group from being thirteen?”</p><p>"Maybe," Lilly agreed. "Just means I'm going to have to get better with a sword, pay attention and put a lot more effort into my Fire bending."</p><p>“What, other than you, has Nori been doing if he hasn’t been teaching you to fight against tall people?” Penny wondered. “And your fire bending is a big advantage. Anyone gets too close, just Hobbit Torch them! Fwoom!” She made a gesture as if someone had just turned into a fireball.</p><p>"Yes," Lilly said slowly. "About that. How pissed is Glorfindel going to be when he finds out I get hot enough to melt gold?"</p><p>Penny straightened, staring at Lilly’s neck. “Is that what? I thought you just took it off because he thought you deserved a password you knew…” She narrowed her eyes. “Think you can melt mine off without burning me?”</p><p>"I have no idea, maybe," Lilly hedged. "But metal is a great conductor of heat and Glorfindel is going to be mad enough that I melted his gift. And it brought a bigger problem to light as well. I go hot enough to warp steel. So if I go hobbit torch, not only will I burn off all my clothes and anything I'm carrying, I'll probably render my own weapons utterly useless as well." She huffed. "Which makes it a last resort 'we're all going to die' kind of thing."</p><p>The dwelf looked as if she were considering a burned neck a good exchange to get rid of the necklace. But then Lilly brought up the other problem. “Warp steel? Could you have melted it too instead of just warping it? Did anyone know of any metal that wouldn’t warp so easily?”</p><p>"Randoron pushed me as hard as he could," she shrugged. "That was as hot as I got. I spoke to Berechon. The only thing harder to melt than steel is mithril. Which can only be found in one place." Lilly shook her head. "And leads me to another interesting little fact that makes me think that <i>somebody</i> is interfering a little bit. Did you know that Nori isn't actually a thief by craft. He's a mithril smith."</p><p>“Mithril?” Penny felt her breath leave in a whoosh. “So… We need to sneak into Erebor and see if we can find that shirt Grumpy gave to Cutie?” She did not want to name names today. “And without waking up Assface? So that Star can redesign it into a dress?” That was what the dwelf’s brain got from that information anyway.</p><p>"No," Lilly said quickly. "I already considered that, but if you recall the book version of events, the lizard woke up when the burglar stole a cup. Risking waking him 10 years early is not a good idea." She flopped into a chair. "Besides, I don't think there would be enough to make a dress and a new sword. I've been researching entrances where friends speak and that fire demons hide behind."</p><p>Penny stared at Lilly for a long time. “I think… We’re going to need a lot of alcohol for this.”</p><p>"Go find some and meet me in my room," Lilly sighed. "All the research is there."</p><p>“Gotcha.” Penny left.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>While Lilly might not be able to haul full casks of ale around, Penny certainly could. And even though Nemmiril had made a faint protest about it being terribly early in the day for such hard spirits, she had still helped the dwelf by pointing out the strongest ale. In Penny’s free hand she carried a bottle of the wine she knew from talking to Glorfindel was extra strong just for hobbits that had been a gift from the Shire decades ago and a couple of mugs by their handles. She carried these items carefully up to Lilly’s room and used a booted foot to knock on the door.</p><p>Lilly yanked the door open and her face creased petulantly at the sight of her friend.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" She hissed when she grabbed the mugs and bottle from her sister. </p><p>The dwelf looked bewildered as she was relieved of the bottle and mugs. “Tell you what?”</p><p>"That I had grown <i>these</i>," came the snapped reply as she gestured to the fine sideburns that had begun to come in some time over the last few weeks. "I don't really bother with the mirror these days. Vulcan keeps my hair out of the way and there isn't any point when I come back from the training grounds sweaty and disgusting, and end up training naked with Randoron anyway so that I don't burn up my clothes! Nori just told me he's pleased to see me embracing my dwarf heritage. Why the <i>fuck</i> didn't you <i>tell</i> me about them?"</p><p>Penny blinked at Lilly as she walked into the room, getting griped at, and set the cask down. She frowned before focusing on the important part of what Lilly said. “You get to train naked?! That’s not fair… Maybe I should try that tactic. They always get so fussy any time I start to take my clothes off…”</p><p>"Randoron is <i>blind</i>," Lilly replied. "I could turn up in a donkey costume and he wouldn't care. By the time I'm on fire no one knows if I'm wearing clothes or not anyway. Which is <i>not</i> the <i>point</i>."</p><p>“The point?” She looked genuinely confused before she recalled. “Oh! Well, they look cute.” Penny tilted her head, inspecting the sideburns. “And seriously. I woke up here with a full on goatee.” She pointed at her own chin where the hairs had grown long enough again that she could start putting beads and tiny braids in it if she wanted. “They said you were part dwarf, I figured it was inevitable.”</p><p>"That's what Nori said," Lilly grumbled. "And it's been <i>months</i> I figured it wasn't going to happen."</p><p>“Probably the hobbit side then. I don’t think they ever grow hair anywhere except their heads and feet. Though the last time I saw you naked I was rather distracted by burned hands.” The dwelf popped open the cask and took one of the mugs, dipping it into the ale. “Have you been through puberty yet?” She teased.</p><p>"Fuck off," Lilly muttered. "By hobbit standards I'm of age. Besides, you're younger than me, shouldn't I be asking you that?"</p><p>“If you’re only of age by hobbit standards, then I am definitely older than you.” Penny stuck her tongue out as she offered the mug of ale to Lilly. “I turned forty-three a couple months ago.” </p><p>Lilly made a surprised noise.</p><p>"I figured you were in your teens or something," she said. "Don't meet many people from our world willing to tombstone into waterfalls in their forties. You just struck me as younger."</p><p>Penny shrugged. “I always wanted to do things like that but cost and physical disabilities prevented me from trying. So when I woke up here with half my disabilities gone and within a week of being properly fed and watered even my wrinkles were gone… I figured it was the elf blood and if it was something I wanted to do, why not? That pool under the waterfall is perfect, though… And it’s great for me to practice flying.”</p><p>"Makes sense," Lilly reached for the wine. "So there's something else I should tell you before we get into this ridiculous scheme of mine…"</p><p>Penny found a good spot to sit down for this new information and took a drink of ale, making a face like she always did from the taste. “Are you pregnant? I knew it was going to happen! Is Nori the father?!”</p><p>"<i>What?</i> No, of course I'm not <i>pregnant</i>," Lilly shook her head. "I wouldn't be planning a trip to Khazad-dum if I were pregnant, doofus. But Nori is involved. He wants in. He knows we're keeping stuff from him, and he knows I've been looking at going there and he wants to help. We're going to have to think of something to tell him, because we can't tell him about where we're really from."</p><p>Penny huffed and leaned back. “I should see if I can get him to knock you up with this bullshit on your mind.” She mumbled before shaking her head. “I told him where we were from everyone had mixed blood, right? So we can just build from that. Some sort of Halfblood town that’s far enough away we didn’t know the language when we arrived.”</p><p>"That puts us in Harad somewhere," Lilly sighed. "Here's hoping he's never been that far. And no one is knocking me up. We've got too much to do."</p><p>“I wonder what the language sounds like there. We’d have to have been a remote city that didn’t interact with the others much to not even know the language.” She tilted her head. “You can be a princess. Our native accents are different enough to be passed off as different class accents and, well, you’re a snooty Brit. So you can be the princess.” Penny grinned impishly.</p><p>"<i>Marvellous</i>," Lilly grumbled sarcastically. "What does that make you then? And why are we even here anyway? You know he's going to pick all kinds of holes in this."</p><p>“A peasant, obviously.” Penny shrugged. “How soon do we need this story? Should we get the twins for backup and to help us think?”</p><p>“We’re going to need it pretty soon,” Lilly confessed. “He’s really pushing for answers.”</p><p>Penny cursed as she stood and threw open the door to Lilly’s room. Sticking her head into the hallway, she took a deep breath and then bellowed. “ELLADAN! ELROHIR! GET YOUR ASSES TO LILLY’S ROOM NOW!” She was chuckling when she pulled her head back, hoping that it had startled some poor elf into dropping something. It usually did when she bellowed like that and the finicky elves that adored cleaning messes usually thanked her for extra things to clean on those days.</p><p>While they waited, Penny took another drink of her ale and made another face. “This stuff tastes like shit. How do people actually like it? Maybe I should go to the Shire and see about getting some Old Toby and take up smoking… But knowing my luck Old Toby is just pot and I’m allergic to that shit.” She grumbled. Before she got too much into the thought, there was a timid knock on the door and the dwelf swanned over to fling the door open again. There the twins stood, shoulders hunched in a way that said they were expecting to be scolded for something they could not quite remember doing but probably had done. Penny pointed into the room and waited for the twins to enter before she closed and locked the door. Then she moved over to lock the bathroom door as well so Nori could not walk in on them.</p><p>“We need a backstory other than that the Valar brought us here for some unknown reason.” Penny stated, draining her mug and setting it down with a disgusted look.</p><p>“Dare we ask why?” Elladan was the one who spoke first.</p><p>“Nori’s getting nosy,” Lilly admitted. The twins looked at her incredulously. </p><p>“You can simply tell him it is none of his concern,” Elladan pointed out.</p><p>“If it had been almost any other dwarf, that might have worked,” Lilly glanced at Penny. “That might have been a mistake on our part.”</p><p>Penny grimaced slightly before she shrugged. “What can I say, he had me with a kiss.” She did not seem to notice the sudden alarmed looks the twins gave her at that statement. “And really, once we knew who it was neither of us wanted him to leave.”</p><p>His cheeks pink at wherever his thoughts had wandered, Elrohir tried to reason things out. “You once said you were rewriting a book.” Penny stiffened. “And you’ve been wanting to fight orcs. And Lilly is here as well and working toward the same goal… And neither of you wanted the dwarf to leave, but only after you knew his name. So this story… Has not happened yet. But both of you are aware of it and Nori is one of the characters but you didn’t know he was until he said his name…”</p><p>Penny glanced at Lilly.</p><p>“This is a… Most confusing mission the Valar have gifted you.” Elrohir concluded, rubbing his temples.</p><p>"Only to you," Lilly told him, "for us it's more a case of making sure we don't mess up anything we aren't supposed to. Which brings us back to Nori. If we tell him it's none of his business, when the time comes for him to trust us he won't. We can't afford that."</p><p>“Then you should tell him the truth.” Elladan stated. “And allow him to assist with coming up with your backstory. That way he will not become suspicious if you say the wrong thing. Instead he could help you cover the details.”</p><p>“I’m not sure he’ll accept the truth,” Lilly worried. “And I’m equally as unsure that there’s another option.”</p><p>“There is one way that he could learn the truth that would be acceptable.” Penny mused, rubbing at her chin. “The Hall of Fire. Get Glorfindel to be there since it makes our memories stronger. I can just remember something from our world that could only be true.” Of course she was trying to think if she had any memories that were not loaded with high tech devices. Maybe just riding along in a car would be okay.</p><p>“That would be interesting for all of us, I think.” Elladan agreed. “We have only seen you remembering stories from your world, not actual memories.”</p><p>“Have you ever shared Labyrinth with them?” Lilly asked abruptly. “That would probably be just weird enough for everyone.”</p><p>“That Fire Gang creeps me the hell out.” Penny shuddered. “No. I have not shared it. And while it was made in our world, the things in it are not things that would happen in our world.”</p><p>Lilly shrugged. “It’s my absolute favourite movie,” she replied. “Fire Gang and all. Anyway, have you got any memories you can share? Ones that won’t be <i>too</i> unbelievable?”</p><p>“Like the time I took a plane to Florida?” Penny wondered before rolling her eyes. “I’m not sure. Maybe just a day at the beach with all the scantily clad people hanging around and playing beach sports. It might be nice to remember something warm during the winter.”</p><p>“What about just a day in the city?” Lilly asked. “Shops, people, cars and buses, that kind of thing. Nori will definitely enjoy the ladies in bikinis, don’t think the elves will somehow.”</p><p>“That could work, but I’ve nev-...Wait, yes. I’ve visited friends in the larger cities. I’d almost forgotten about that.” After all, a picture of a city with skyscrapers would be more convincing than anything else. “And I rode a bus to get there.”</p><p>“A bus?” One of the twins wondered.</p><p>“A big carriage that can carry about fifty or so people and their bags.” Penny replied.</p><p>“It doesn’t use horses either,” Lilly added quickly. “It has an engine, something my dad could have explained much better than I can.” She nodded. “That could work, you know.”</p><p>“It could work.” She then turned hard eyes on the twins. “We don’t recommend building any engines though. They’re part of a huge problem polluting our world and making it horrible to live in.”</p><p>Lilly huffed.</p><p>“That and the arseholes who leave their crap everywhere,” she grumbled. “It’s so much nicer here without all the pollution and littering.” </p><p>Penny nodded agreement. “You have no idea how nice it is just being able to drink out of a nearby river without gagging or worrying about dying from something in the water.”</p><p>“Actually, I do still kind of worry about that,” Lilly said. “Historically people in our world drank ale or milk rather than water unless they had boiled it because the ale was safer. All sorts of hideous things were transmitted via water long before our ancestors started dumping chemicals and waste into it.”</p><p>The dwelf gave Lilly a pained looked.</p><p>Even the twins looked alarmed at that. “I have never heard of someone growing ill just from drinking water.” One of them said.</p><p>“Then this is a far more forgiving place than where we come from,” Lilly replied. “Now all I need to do is convince Nori that coming to the Hall of Fire tonight is a good idea,” she added with a wicked grin. “That’s going to be fun.”</p><p>“You could bring him in here and tell him the story and only after offer to show him the memories in the Hall of Fire.” Elladan said.</p><p>“And then tomorrow all of us could gather to work over your backstory.” Elrohir added.</p><p>“I can be very convincing when I want to be,” Lilly said, “but let’s do it your way. I hate having to rush things.” She pulled a face. “Thinking about it, it might be helpful to have you here. So you can corroborate with how you found me. Maybe get Glorfindel to do the same.” </p><p>Both twins turned and stared at Penny.</p><p>“I hate you guys sometimes.” Penny grumbled as she scrunched her face up.</p><p>“You had best retrieve Master Nori.” One of them told Lilly. “It won’t take long for Glorfindel to arrive.” He smirked.</p><p>Lilly giggled, darting out of the room and racing to the forge where she knew that Nori had taken himself to work on something. He had, rather surprisingly, struck up something of a rapport with Berechon and it didn’t take her long to find him talking to the large smith as he fiddled with some fine wire.</p><p>“ Come on, “ she grabbed his sleeve. Nori arched an eyebrow. “My room,” she grinned and he smirked at her in return.</p><p>“I know they’ve always said that hobbit lasses are almost insatiable,” he commented, “but this is unusual even for <i>you</i>.” </p><p>Lilly glared. “I’ve just spoken to Penny, we’ve got things to discuss. Unless you’ve decided that you don’t want those answers you asked for....”</p><p>She laughed when he sped up.</p><p>“Found him,” Lilly announced as she waltzed into her room. </p><p>Lilly got to see an exasperated Penny being inspected for any imagined injury by a worried Glorfindel. The dwelf sighed. “I figured the fastest emotion to get him to respond would be panic and fear. I didn’t think he’d take it this seriously.”</p><p>Despite obviously hearing the dwelf, Glorfindel continued to inspect her for another minute while the twins giggled like idiots.</p><p>“Why you would think that after what I saw this morning, I don’t know,” Lilly muttered. “She’s fine, Glorfindel.” She added. “We just needed you here to go over a few things with Nori with us. That’s all.” She looked at Penny. “You could have just soul searched him you know.”</p><p>Penny shrugged before shoving Glorfindel away and into a seat. And then she sat on his lap. “Meh. I’d have still had to look for him. This way he knew right where I was. That only worked on the road because I knew he’d be somewhere along the road.”</p><p>“And yet you wouldn’t have had to endure a ten minute examination if you had,” Lilly pointed out, not commenting on the seating arrangement Penny had chosen even though the twins had raised their eyebrows and Nori was looking at her speculatively. </p><p>Penny returned Nori’s look, remembering something she had wondered since the day they met. And she started to ask, but then flicked her eyes to the elves and changed her mind. Somehow she doubted it was something the elves would be allowed to know. She poked Glorfindel in the ribs. “Tell Nori how you found me.”</p><p>Glorfindel, grumping over Penny’s rather cruel way of summoning him, merely wrapped his arms loosely around her waist so she would not fall from her chosen perch. “I was on patrol and heading back to Imladris. About a half a day’s ride from the House I felt someone panicking. I turned and looked and there she was. Bleeding, exhausted, injured, and starved. When I approached the first thing she said was…”</p><p>“Holy fuck, you’re beautiful.” Penny supplied, speaking English.</p><p>“And then her legs collapsed. I picked her up, put her on Asfaloth, and rode her back to the House. She fell asleep on the way and Elrond and Ahyarmen started healing her as soon as I brought her in. As near as we could determine, she had arrived in the middle of nowhere between here and Moria with no people, nothing except the clothes she was wearing.”</p><p>“By my count,” Penny started. “I had literally woken up in the middle of nowhere. One moment I was on my bed at home and the next I was freezing in the dirt. The only thing I had was an elemental familiar.” Zephyr flicked out from under her shirt, having come along into the room with Glorfindel, and whipped around Nori’s head, messing with the dwarf’s hair. “That’s him, his name is Zephyr and he’s an air elemental. I did not have him before I woke up here.”</p><p>Nori stared at her silently. Lilly could see the suspicion on his face and she longed for Glorfindel’s ability to read other people’s emotions. </p><p>“I arrived about a year after Penny did,” Lilly continued. “One minute I was travelling home and the next I was in a river. When I got to shore nothing was familiar. I walked for three days before the twins found me.”</p><p>“We were surprised to see a hobbit so far from the Shire,” Elladan took up the story. “She was wandering alone by the river, making her way north, if we hadn’t stopped to water the horses we never would have found her.”</p><p>“More alarming was that it looked like she had been caught in a fire,” Elrohir said, “and she spoke not a word of Common or Sindarin. We would have brought her here anyway, of course, but it was when she said a word that Penny is very fond of and refuses to translate that we concluded there was more to her than met the eye. Like Penny, she had nothing but the clothes she wore, no people, no money, not even a weapon.”</p><p>“As I am certain you have noticed, Lilly is very warm to the touch,” Elladan looked pointedly at the dwarf. Nori snorted and nodded. “It was of immediate concern to us as we feared she had taken ill.”</p><p>“I hadn’t,” Lilly said, “actually, aside from being hungry and in pain from my arrival I haven’t felt better in years. But I wasn’t the same as I had been before I fell into the river and within a couple of days I had also gained an elemental familiar.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out Vulcan. The blob of lava lit up for a moment, glowing orange in greeting. Nori stared. “His name’s Vulcan,” Lilly continued. “And he’s a lazy little shit.”</p><p>“And we have gifts from the Valar as well.” Penny said. “Like my familiar suggests, I have some ability to control air. Lilly can control fire. It is Elrond’s belief that the Valar have sent us here for a reason. And…” She glanced at Lilly before flicking her eyes to Nori. “Have given us time to prepare. It has certainly been useful considering that the elves seemed to forget we would need to know more than Sindarin while here.”</p><p>The trio of elves exchanged guilty glances.</p><p>"It's a nice story," Nori commented. "If this is the best you can come up with I wonder why you bothered to waste my time."</p><p>"Mahal's sake, Nori!" Lilly snapped. "We are <i>not</i> lying!" She frowned, feeling the flames beginning to build under her skin. "If we were only aiming to waste your time we wouldn't have bothered to tell you all of this." Her hair erupted into flames around her head, drawing her curls up into a raging halo of fire.</p><p>Nori's eyes went wide at the sight of it.</p><p>"Mahal's flame," he whispered.</p><p>“I’d show you mine,” Penny added casually. “But it’s not as impressive.” She frowned. “You know, with Glorfindel here… We don’t actually have to wait ‘til the Hall of Fire for the other part…”</p><p>"That might be a good idea," Lilly said, letting the flames die away as Nori stared at her.</p><p>"What bit?" He asked.</p><p>"You know when Penny went to look for Glorfindel on the way here?" He nodded. "Well, elves can tell stories that way too, or share memories. Normally it only works with other elves but when Penny and Glorfindel are together everyone can see."</p><p>“What’s this?” Glorfindel wondered.</p><p>“I’m going to share a memory.” Penny responded. “Instead of just the usual stories I tell. A memory of what our world is like.” She hummed. “And hopefully it will prove that nothing like on our world has ever existed here.”</p><p>“Very well…” And since they did not know if it was just the presence that did it or being in soul form specifically, Glorfindel closed his eyes and slipped out of his body. The golden sun seemed to fill the room and not at the same time. Like it should be much larger and yet fit perfectly within the available space.</p><p>After taking a moment to admire the sight with her own eyes, Penny closed hers as well and, once she found her free spot she joined him, the rainbow vortex filling another good chunk of space above the heads of everyone in the room.</p><p>Though neither could see it, for they never could see their own bodies in soul form, the two souls reached curiously toward each other, almost seeming to want to touch, but unsure. The twins watched this attentively before giving irritated grumbles. The souls were still acting in the ‘thinking about it’ way.</p><p>“Give me a moment to track down the memory.” Penny’s voice was quiet, yet still seemed to come from everywhere before she turned her attention inward.</p><p>Everyone present would be able to tell when Penny found the memory she was looking for and started to watch it again. The entire room seemed to dim as her memory of the scene took over even reality. Glorfindel’s brightly shining soul could not even be seen as the very world around them seemed to shift. Since it was from Penny’s point of view, the image was of looking out of a window while the world moved by at incredible speed. She turned, the memory showing that she was in one of those large carriages they had told the twins about, a bus, and that it was indeed packed with luggage in racks above their heads. After scanning her surroundings, the memory went back to viewing the outside world which, at the moment, showed only the trees and the occasional house. After a moment of this, Penny fast forwarded the memory, made obvious by a time where the sun went down and up again. Then there was a point where for a long time she was in a building with hundreds of other people as they moved from one bus to another before her connecting bus arrived and she bundled onto the transport with all of the others that would be traveling with her. The memory moved again, showing smaller ‘carriages’ in different shapes and sizes moving at the same speed or faster as the bus continued down the highway.</p><p>There was even a point during that first night on the new bus, that Penny did not even try to hide, where her memory self watched a couple in the seats across the aisle from hers partake in something that should have been reserved for marriage as far as elves were concerned… If they even knew what it meant when a lady’s head bobbed in a man’s lap like that…</p><p>Eventually, she forwarded the memory again and she was getting off of the bus. This time she was the only one getting off as she moved over to greet a tall man with a short beard and long blond hair with a friendly hug as her voice greeted him as ‘Ray.’ After collecting her luggage from beneath the bus, she climbed into one of the smaller fast carriages with ‘Ray’ and they chatted in the usual ‘catching up’ manner of those that were good friends but did not live close to each other as the small carriage, a ‘car’ Penny’s soft voice whispered as the memory played… The spoken words were automatically translated since Penny knew the meanings and it was her memory. But it was the scenery outside the windows that really caught the eye… Massive buildings loomed overhead with obviously man made bridges upon which even more of the speedy cars drove above and around the city.</p><p>While the people in the memory were chatting about mutual friends that would soon be joining them, Ray easily navigated the car through the buildings and massive highway lanes that shifted between five and seven lanes wide going in a single direction. Finally they arrived at their destination, Ray’s house, and memory Penny was given a bed on a couch that folded out into an even larger bed. The memory fast forwarded again, too swiftly to see the details, before showing Penny and Ray once more in the front seats of the car. This time they went to a place called a ‘mall’ which Penny’s soul voice whispered was like a giant market, and the one they were going to was the largest one in the land she was from. The sign said “Mall of America” and like with the spoken language, since Penny knew the translation, it was translated for those that could not read the words.</p><p>The mall was massive with shops dedicated to all different sorts of things, an aquarium on the lower levels where fish swam about their lives, and off to one side an amusement park. Penny’s soul voice lamented the fact that they had not had the time nor the money to fully enjoy the mall. And then they were returning to Ray’s house. The next day several other people arrived, all of which were greeted as warmly as Ray had been greeted.</p><p>“We had a weird pack mentality in that group.” Penny’s soul voice mused. “All of us liked to pretend we were part of some kind of animal… For various reasons. I was the alpha female of the group.” She sounded amused at that part. And indeed she seemed to be from the way memory Penny bossed around her friends and they listened to her commands even when they were blatantly ridiculous.</p><p>The memory shot forward again, passing over some things that she did not want to explain at all, and then Penny and Ray were saying goodbye to their friends and the next night they drove back through the massive towers of buildings to a frozen lake… And on top of that lake was a castle. A castle made entirely out of ice and lit up with lights in different colors. “It gets pretty cold in that part of the land. Apparently the ice castle is something they do every year.”</p><p>After touring the ice castle for a bit, then Ray and Penny went back to Ray’s house and the next day they went to the supermarket. There was tons of different kinds of foods within the market, some of which Glorfindel and the twins recognized from Penny’s cooking, and so much more than any of them could ever remember seeing in one place at a time. Eventually the dwelf fast forwarded the memory yet again and she was saying goodbye to Ray as she climbed onto a bus. It was time for her to go home in the memory. After only a bit of watching the city move by outside of the bus window, the scene went dark and Penny shook off the memory.</p><p>Once that happened both soul forms were easily visible again within the room as well as everything else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For some reason when Artemis uploads all italics we've added remain but they do not when I upload. So I had to wade through and manually add in html code. *grumbles*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Grace Kelly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Do I attract you?<br/>Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?<br/>Am I too dirty?<br/>Am I too flirty?<br/>Do I like what you like?</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CGVgAYJyjk">Mika ~ <em>Grace Kelly</em></a>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilly swiped at the tears that had fallen as she watched the memory, homesickness stirring in her for the first time in weeks. It wasn’t even a memory of a part of the world she had ever been to, but the sight of it had been enough. </p><p>“Alright,” Nori said slowly. “You have my attention. Why tell me?”</p><p>“Because what we’ve been sent here to do will eventually involve you,” Lilly said after a beat. “And when it does we wanted you to be able to trust us.”</p><p>“So you came looking for me on purpose?” He asked.</p><p>“Not intentionally.” Penny said, somewhat subdued from the memory even though she had only kept in contact with one of the people in that memory over the years. It should be noted that though they were both still in soul form, Glorfindel’s physical arms had tightened around the dwelf’s middle as her emotions had shifted. “I wasn’t even sure it was you until you said your name. I just knew I didn’t want you to get away. I was drawn to you as soon as I saw you.” Something seemed to occur to Penny then as she said, “Oh! This is what I had of you…” And then a weird not-Nori appeared in the same way the memory had with hair in a ridiculous star pattern.</p><p>Nori spluttered for a moment.</p><p>“I can do some things with a braid,” he said after a beat, “but it isn’t practical to make hair stand up like that.” He examined the image again. “So you know about my brothers then?” He asked her.</p><p>Penny’s thoughts shifted and the not-Dori and not-Ori appeared as well, one on either side of not-Nori.</p><p>“That’s Dori,” he muttered, “almost anyway, he wears his beard longer than that.” Then his eyes rested on Ori and he burst out laughing. “I think he would actually be offended by that,” he chortled. “Ori hasn’t looked that…”</p><p>“Sweet?” Lilly offered, Nori raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Sweet?” He asked. “Makes me wonder what you think of me,” the thief mused. “But it’s as good a word as any, Ori hasn’t looked that sweet in about twenty-five years.”</p><p>“What about us?” The twins wondered and Penny had to break their hearts.</p><p>“Sorry, no images of you… But your father…” And not-Elrond appeared as well as not-Arwen and… Well, now that she was looking at the memory… “I’d swear that actually is Lindir…”</p><p>“It does look a lot like him, doesn’t it?” Lilly commented before turning her attention back to Nori. “So, you believe us now?” She asked.</p><p>“Bit hard not to,” Nori muttered. “I can see why you didn’t want to tell me, lass.”</p><p>“Oh, I wanted to,” Lilly replied. “I really did, the trouble is the more we tell you, the more we risk altering things that we shouldn’t. We can’t tell you exactly why we’re here. But we do need your help.”</p><p>While Lilly talked, Penny and then Glorfindel both filtered their souls back into their bodies. As soon as she was back in the flesh, Penny slumped back against her ‘chair’ and just rested there as if she were ready to fall asleep. Which was kind of ridiculous since it was proven that being in soul form actually allowed the body to rest. Everyone else glanced at the pair for a long moment, the twins rolled their eyes in exasperation and Lilly shook her head when one of them looked like he was going to speak. </p><p>“What do you need my help with?” Nori asked her, glancing at Penny and Glorfindel with a calculating gleam.</p><p>“We need something to tell people; about where we’re from,” Lilly replied.</p><p>“They cannot simply announce to everyone they meet that they have been brought here by the Valar for some purpose,” one of the twins elaborated. “It would not be safe for that information to be freely available. Since you will be involved at some point, we thought that it would be prudent for you to be consulted on the details.”</p><p>“And everything we know about you says that you have a very talented… Tongue for these kinds of things.” Penny said, a grin trying to break out on her face.</p><p>“Oh, I can absolutely attest to the talents of his tongue,” Lilly grinned. “So can Bear,” she added, referring to the ranger the two of them had spent the night with. </p><p>The elves all seemed to be clueless and it was absolutely precious…</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind seeing that.” Penny mused, looking thoughtful. And then her eyes fell on the twins, more specifically Elrohir. It was easier for her to tell after two and a half weeks of them cooperating with their identities. “Remember what we talked about in the barn?” She asked.</p><p>Elrohir suddenly turned bright red and would not look at anyone.</p><p>Glorfindel, though he knew not what she had actually said, knew what subject she was talking about and automatically moved a hand up to cover her mouth before she could ruin poor Elladan and himself the way she had Elrohir.</p><p>Penny giggled behind Glorfindel’s hand. Especially when Elladan remained clueless and it was obvious Elrohir had not shared the information with his twin.</p><p>“Just how much detail did she go into?” Lilly asked the furiously blushing elf.</p><p>Elrohir seemed to go even redder if possible.</p><p>The dwelf giggled even more and tried to say “So much detail…” but it was muffled by Glorfindel’s hand.</p><p>“Because if you have any more questions…” Lilly offered with a cheeky grin at Glorfindel. “You too,” she added. Nori snorted. “Anyway, to the matter at hand.”</p><p>“I’ve got a matter you can take in hand,” Nori said.</p><p>“Later,” Lilly hissed back.</p><p>It was testament to how thorough Penny had been in her conversation that Elrohir looked about ready to bolt… Or that his face was about to explode.</p><p>Nori, much as Lilly had almost expected he would, did actually like the twins. Had it been Glorfindel with that expression on his face, the dwarf probably would have pushed the subject that little bit further. Instead he took pity on the strangely innocent eternal beings and moved the topic of discussion away from the contents of his trousers (and theirs even if they didn’t fully realise it) and back to the reason that he had been shown so many strange things in the first place.</p><p>“Have you had any ideas at all?” He asked them.</p><p>Penny reached up and easily moved Glorfindel’s hand away so she could speak. “We were thinking of saying we were from some distant town. The Valar seemed fit to make us mixed races, and in our world almost everyone kind of does have mixed blood even if it isn’t the same way as it would be here. So we figured some town where half bloods were common. And far enough away that our native language is very different and we knew nothing of the languages here.”</p><p>“That isn’t the worst idea,” Nori said slowly. “It would mean that you would need to place yourselves a long way East, further than any of us have ever been. The only place you’re likely to encounter someone who may have gone that far is Gondor.”</p><p>“So we try to avoid Gondorians,” Lilly muttered. “I suppose then the question becomes why did we leave and who were we?” She glanced at her sister.</p><p>“You were a princess.” Penny reminded Lilly instantly. “Or at least a noble. Our accents are just different enough in our native language that there has to be a class distinction between us. And technically the people on my part of our world were fleeing from her part of the world, so we’re the more peasant sort.”</p><p>“This is true.” Glorfindel stated. “About the accents, I mean. At first we were uncertain as to if they were truly speaking the same language at all as they sounded so different.”</p><p>“Princess,” Nori said quickly. Lilly scowled at him. “Getting a name for seducing a princess is far better than just for seducing some noble.” He pointed out.</p><p>“As I recall, I was the one who propositioned you,” Lilly replied.</p><p>“After your friend kissed me,” Nori shrugged. “Very much the kind of thing I would expect from a princess.”</p><p>Penny abruptly stood from Glorfindel’s lap and moved over to sit near the twins. It was pretty obvious why if one got a look at the cold look on his face. Of course she had not meant to, but she had literally been in contact with him and maybe she should not have relived the kiss when Nori mentioned it, but he did not control her! She huffed and left him to have whatever fit he was controlling that she had felt only because she had been in his lap and touching his hand at the time.</p><p>“Lilly was fleeing an arranged marriage.” Penny suddenly said. “That’s why she’s kind of frisky. She’s making sure if she’s ever found she will not be suitable for the match anymore.”</p><p>“Hobbits are always frisky,” Nori informed her, “I’ve heard all manner of stories about the ones in Bree, but if whoever wanted to marry her wanted to make sure she was ‘pure’ I could see that being a reason for her to run. I’d run in her place.”</p><p>“You’re almost as bad as I am,” Lilly shot back. “It isn’t always me doing the waking in the middle of the night you know.”</p><p>Though she was amused by their banter, Penny had to point out, “We’re not from the Shire though, remember? And I’d say at least half the hobbits in our Half Town are half-elven. So that means they would not be as frisky. Not before marriage anyway.”</p><p>“We could go with that,” Lilly nodded. “So I’m running from an arranged marriage. What’s your story?”</p><p>Penny considered the matter, looking thoughtful.</p><p>Perhaps because he was still embarrassed by the earlier topic, Elrohir had a suggestion. “She’s fleeing a death sentence.”</p><p>The dwelf gasped, looking surprised at the twin. “What in the world would I have done to get a death sentence?!”</p><p>“Not an official one.” Elladan hastened to assure Penny. “But you were a guard of some sort and something happened that you survived.”</p><p>Elrohir nodded as if that had been his intended story. “But you would have been killed for not dying before your charges, so you fled to continue surviving.”</p><p>“I’ve heard,” Nori said slowly, “the last time I was in Gondor anyway, that some nobles in Harad keep concubines. They’re considered very valuable. Only rumours though.”</p><p>“She is not a concubine.” Glorfindel stated instantly, just in case that was where Nori was leading.</p><p>“Ugh.” Penny huffed. “He’s not suggesting that. He knows I’m part elf. No one that is part elf and has a clingy soul would make a good concubine.” Not to mention she was nowhere near pretty enough for the part, but she did not say that. “So I was guarding some concubines? Making sure they didn’t have sex with the wrong people while being transported?”</p><p>“That’s what the female guards are there for,” Nori agreed. He scowled at Glorfindel. “Don’t get your hair in a twist, I had no intention of slighting your lady.”</p><p>Penny hummed thoughtfully, not noticing the scowl Glorfindel sent toward the dwarf. “That could explain why I don’t mind watching,” she said. “I know in the history of our world some people had concubines and I’m pretty sure there would be the odd one wanting to make their concubines uncomfortable and making people watch.”</p><p>Elrohir’s cheeks pinkened at that.</p><p>Penny noticed that and leaned into the twin. “It’s actually kind of fun to watch. I’ve giggled over it before. Some of the faces and noises that can be made… They make you wonder what it must feel like… But they’re funny, too.”</p><p>And there went Elrohir’s blush again, his face bright red once more.</p><p>“You’ve never come and watched us,” Nori commented. “I wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“We’ve had this conversation today,” Lilly told him, her eyes drifting over to Glorfindel for the briefest moment. “She knows she has a standing invitation. At this point I think half of Imladris has caught us at some point or another.”</p><p>“The balcony,” Nori agreed. “Giggling is a bit distracting though.”</p><p>“Well it would be your own fault for doing something that made me giggle.” Penny said snootily, turning her nose up at the conversation.</p><p>“This is not achieving anything,” Elladan pointed out with a nervous glance at Glorfindel.</p><p>“True. Time for fun talk later.” The dwelf said, waving a hand as if to dismiss the subject. “So Lilly’s a princess fleeing a marriage. I’m a former honor guard fleeing for my life. And we just so happen to have come from the same town and ended up in Imladris.” Penny recapped. “We could say we picked up enough of the language on the way and overheard several people saying that it was a safe place and so intentionally tried to come here. I don’t know about Lilly, but Zephyr definitely shoved me every time I started to stray in a direction that did not lead to Imladris.”</p><p>"I applied logic to my situation," Lilly shook her head. "I'd been washed downstream so I needed to go upstream. But I like the idea that we'd picked up just enough to know Imladris was safe. Actually, depending on our elf ancestors it would make sense that some of them spoke just enough Sindarin to pass down. We both knew a few words."</p><p>Elladan nodded, “True. You both knew ‘well met’ and ‘friend’ in Sindarin though nothing else. As a safety code to have been passed down the generations that would work.”</p><p>Glorfindel looked for a moment as if he were about to add something, but then sighed and changed his mind, turning to look at a wall. Lilly was watching him with sharp eyes, her head tilted. She hadn’t missed the way that the tall ellon had been acting since Nori brought up his kiss with Penny. She might even have called him out on it had Nori not spoken up again.</p><p>“You need to think of a name for your town,” he said. “No self respecting people would use Half Town as a name. And since neither of you spoke any western languages it would have to be something in your own tongue.”</p><p>“Lilly would probably be better for that.” Penny stated. “Her part of our world is more known for… Interesting and hard to pronounce names that would leave me more than pleased to just call it Half Town instead of trying to remember how to say the damn thing. After all, I fled because they want to kill me. I don’t care what it’s called anymore.” She snickered.</p><p>“Thank you so much,” Lilly snarked. “I’ll think on it. Which means it would probably be a good idea for us to start going by aliases outside of Rivendell. If we’re on the run we don’t want people knowing our real names even if we tell them the name of the place we’re from.”</p><p>“Oooo! Like a ranger name!” Penny looked thrilled. “Or a dwarf name.” Since she knew the dwarves did not use their real, inner names. “I’ll have to think on mine… So many possibilities!” She tugged at her beard thoughtfully, eyes landing curiously on Nori again before she moved on to peer at the twins and Glorfindel. “Do elves ever use secret names?”</p><p>“Sometimes.” Elladan stated. “When we do not wish people to react to our names. Some know us as Elrond’s children so one of us will go in somewhere alone and use a different name. And you’ve seen how people react to Glorfindel’s name.”</p><p>The dwelf gave a slow and thoughtful nod.</p><p>“You should probably give careful thought to those as well,” Nori added. “You won’t be able to keep on changing it. Once you have an outside name that’s the name that you have for the rest of your lives. The only people you will want to ever consider giving your true names to again would be a spouse or children.”</p><p>“So something we like and can live with… Ugh! I wanted to legally change my name when I was younger but I could never decide on anything.” Penny flopped back, draping an arm over her eyes. Then she had a thought. “What if we had a disguise, too… And the name went with the disguise more than the person in it?” She then frowned audibly. “Well, you’d still need a name for outside of the disguise, too… I guess since you can’t wear it all the time.”</p><p>“I think I’ll just stick to the one name,” Lilly shrugged. “No idea what that will be, but we’ve got some time. I think adding disguises and things in for me would just over complicate it. I’m very obviously mostly a hobbit. If I add in masks or whatever I just add the possibility of being a very small dwarf. That’s too much effort for me.” She glanced at the gathered group. “I think that might be all we can achieve for the moment. It might be worth letting Elrond know what we’re up to but otherwise…” she spread her hands.</p><p>“We will speak with our father.” Elrohir said as the twins stood. They bowed slightly and took their leave.</p><p>Penny sat up. “Nori, could we go somewhere private to talk for a bit?”</p><p>Pausing in the act of standing, Glorfindel glowered slightly before finishing the move gracefully and moving to exit the room. Lilly scowled after him.</p><p>“My room or yours?” Nori leered.</p><p>“Behave,” the dwobbit chided him, “and close the door behind you,” she added before rushing from the room herself.</p><p>“Whichever you would be most comfortable with, Master Dwarf.” Penny smiled, giving Nori a teasing bow as she stood.</p><p>“Might as well be mine, then,” he smirked. “It being next door.” He crossed through the small bathroom, leading Penny to the room he had been given for the winter.</p><p>Penny followed.</p><p>Unlike Lilly’s room, no modifications had been made to account for the fact that Nori was significantly shorter than the elves. This, however, was less of a problem for him than it was for Lilly, who was smaller still. He hopped up onto his bed and lounged there almost indolently as he waited for the dwelf to speak.</p><p>The dwelf did speak almost as soon as Nori sat. And she did not beat around the bush getting to the problem. “I was merely curious. When I first arrived here, everyone knew I was a woman because of the clothing I wore. It was old clothing, worn and left little to the imagination on my gender. But since then everyone seems to take me for a man unless I speak because of the beard. So I was curious, Nori… How did you know, with only a glance, that I was female?” She looked bewildered.</p><p>“The beard,” Nori smirked. “It would be a terrible thing if a dwarf couldn’t tell the difference between a male and female of his own race now, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>“I’m not exactly a full dwarf though, am I?” Penny asked, turning her head and pointing to her pointy ears that were clearly visible due to her preferred hairstyle. “And I was not raised as a dwarf… Are you able to tell me the secret?”</p><p>He stared at her, a little bit perplexed by the question. He had simply grown up knowing that the difference was in the beard. Putting such a thing into words, however, was a little bit harder.</p><p>“Dwarrowdams don’t really have the full beard,” he said, touching his fingers to his jaw where carefully braided auburn hair seemed to sprout from all over. “They have the bit on the chin, like you do, most of them have some spectacular mustaches, and, like you and Lilly, they have the sideburns as well. The two never meet, though.” He shrugged. “It’s hard to explain, you grow up seeing your ma and your mate’s ma’s and you just grow up knowing.”</p><p>Penny looked delighted at the information. “For being hard to explain, you explained it rather well.” She complimented. “And it has given me an idea…” She started to move toward the door. “I just have to shave off my beard!” And she was out the door, popping back a moment later. “Thank you so much, Master Nori!” And then she was gone again.</p><p>“Shave?” Nori muttered in horror. He had already concluded that Lilly could be a little bit odd, but with how Penny was behaving he now wondered if maybe this was just how people were where they came from. </p><p>“Not your problem,” he grumbled to himself. </p><p>---</p><p>“Glorfindel!” Lilly called, trotting behind the tall ellon as he stalked through the corridor.</p><p>Glorfindel paused when Lilly’s voice called out and turned. It was only polite since his legs could carry him much faster than was reasonable to ask of the small woman. “Yes, Lilly?” He sensed something upsetting her and knew better than to call her ‘lady’ as his propriety demanded.</p><p>“Can we talk privately?” Lilly asked bluntly. Glorfindel had to know that she was upset, although if she wanted to be honest with herself she would class it as annoyance, so there was no point in trying to sugar coat the request.</p><p>“Of course.” The golden ellon said and waited for Lilly to lead them to where she would be most comfortable having the conversation she wished to have.</p><p>“Do you mind if we use your room?” The dwobbit asked him. “I have a feeling this is a conversation neither of us wants anyone else accidentally walking in on.”</p><p>He personally felt that was a poor choice since Penny sometimes just wandered into his room, usually after a nightmare, but he was not uncouth as to bring his friend’s tendencies to Lilly’s attention. And he knew that Penny was currently awake… His brow furrowed. “Of course.” He walked down the corridor at a leisurely pace so that Lilly could keep up with him and then held the door to his room open politely for her.</p><p>There was very little decoration in the ellon’s room, two relatively small shelves on one wall containing trinkets gathered over centuries that he had not wanted to part with. A desk with a chair, a fireplace that had a comfortable armchair and a small table nearby, his bed, a bench/chest combination at the foot of said bed. There were the doors to the shared wash room and his closet as well, but aside from the trinkets, it may as well have been a room in a hotel for all the personalization that had gone into the decor.</p><p>Lilly raised her eyebrow at the impersonal room, but she wasn’t here to critique Glorfindel’s decor or try to work out why he obviously didn’t feel like this was a permanent home. Instead she closed the bedroom door behind her, then crossed to the bathroom and locked the door there as well. Then she turned and looked at Glorfindel, turning over various questions in her mind as she tried to decide which one she should ask first, and which one would not result in him chasing her out with a sword.</p><p>“What’s going on with you and Penny?” She asked finally. She had not missed the way that her sister had abruptly stopped sitting with the blond, or the way that he had scowled at Nori both while they were all talking and when Penny asked to speak to him.</p><p>Though Glorfindel’s impulse when Lilly made certain the doors were locked was to stand at stiff attention with his hands clasped together until she left… Something made him feel that Lilly would not appreciate him towering and so he chose to sit at his desk. “We are friends.” He said simply.</p><p>Lilly snorted.</p><p>“Fine,” Lilly muttered, “I’m going to have to be a little bit more blunt. Are you courting my sister?” She demanded. </p><p>“No.” Glorfindel said, tilting his head curiously at the small dwobbit.</p><p>“Alright,” Lilly nodded. “So why were you getting your knickers in a twist over a simple kiss? For that matter, why are you getting all twisted up when Nori teases her?” She raised an eyebrow. “If you two aren’t courting what does it matter?”</p><p>The golden ellon grimaced. “The kiss is a simple matter.” He started since that was where Lilly had started. “She was touching me and remembered the kiss. You are aware enough of us to know how physical contact works and what I would have both seen and felt when she had that memory. As soon as my initial reaction registered to her, I felt that she was contrite as she moved away.” Glorfindel frowned. “Master Nori should not speak so with her. Not when he already has someone willing to indulge him. It is impolite to both Penny and yourself.”</p><p>“Alright,” Lilly said slowly. “The touch telepathy thing I get. Whatever Penny’s remembered reaction to that kiss was, I’m sure it’s not something that you’re overly familiar or comfortable with. Which is actually something we could both do with remembering,” she added. “As far the interactions between Nori, Penny and I go, though… does it seem like Penny and I are upset by it to you?” Lilly asked.</p><p>“It does not.” Glorfindel said, once more simple and to the point. “Which is why I do my best to keep my opinions on the matter to myself. I am endeavouring to respect your cultures and beliefs on things, even if they are contrary to everything I have spent thousands of years being taught.”</p><p>“I think that comes down to cultural differences,” Lilly replied. “And I think you need to remember that Penny is sometimes as sensitive to your moods and disapproval as you are to hers. It’s why she gets so frustrated with you, and you aren’t as successful at keeping your disapproval to yourself as you like to think. What’s happening between Nori and me is a fun arrangement. Nothing more. It’s something we can do because we don’t have grabby souls like elves do and at the end of it we’re more...  earthy, was how Randoron put it, than elves are. It just is,” she shrugged. “Once Nori goes things will calm down a bit and I’ll miss him for a number of reasons but there’s not going to be any heartbreak going on. And he knows full well that Penny is messing with him as much as he teases her. It’s fun for them, and for her it’s similar to attitudes and interactions we will both have had in our own world. It’s… it’s not nice to think that we’re being judged for being the people our world has allowed us to become. The standards there are different, and to an extent Nori lets us be a little bit more free than we have been otherwise. Conversations that turn Elrohir’s face that shade aren’t unusual where we come from. It’s just who we are.”</p><p>Glorfindel’s brows furrowed with frustration. “I am attempting to be as open as I can. Just as it is not fair to judge you for what your culture has taught you is acceptable, it is also not fair to judge us by what we have been raised and taught. Our reactions are ingrained in our very souls. Their tendency to be ‘grabby’ as you and Penny like to call it. And the way we feel and see when touching others… It does not leave for a society that is as free and casual with our bodies as your society was… Is?” He confused himself for a moment, unsure of how to refer to their world. “I have done my best ever since she arrived to be accommodating. To the point where people who have known me for decades or even centuries are questioning if I am married and had not bothered to tell them. I am trying. I cannot always control my initial response to something, but I try.”</p><p>“And we have the opposite problem,” Lilly leant against a wall. “We’re trying too. I think you’ve noticed that Penny and I will touch each other more freely than we do anyone else. It isn’t fair of people to assume so much about your interactions, and admittedly I am as guilty of that as others. But when you get upset, she gets upset even if she won’t admit it. And it goes the other way as well, she gets upset and it’s like dealing with a bear with a migraine.” She rubbed her hands over her face. “I know you’re trying to understand us, and you have no idea how grateful I am for those of you who don’t look down their noses at the ‘wanton’ little hobbit and the ‘savage’ dwarf. But we’re having to learn whole new patterns of behaviour and then our friends get upset with us for something and it feels like we’re failing.” She rubbed her cheeks. “We don’t like upsetting you, you do know that, don’t you? But when you act so…” Lilly paused, unable to find a word that wouldn’t immediately be offensive. “I don’t know… the way you were in my room. We just end up as confused and frustrated as you are.”</p><p>“I have noticed how freely you touch, but it brought you both comfort and so I would never think badly upon it.” The elf nodded as if that settled that for him. “And I do not know why I feel her so strongly, or how her emotions break through my barriers so strongly…” He paused for a moment. “Has she told you that elves can form their souls to look like their physical bodies? Most do not, but they can. And yet I have never been able to force my soul into that shape when she is near.” He mused for a moment. “Elrond and I believe it has to do with Manwë bringing me back to life as well as blessing her with her gifts, that the connection draws us to each other. If I could block her out so easily as I can most everyone else I…” But then he paused. Because would he really want to block her out after almost two years of that vibrant array of emotions assaulting him? There had to be a reason he reacted so badly every time they were parted, after all. He shook his head. “I think that while we all try, it will still be a long learning process. And I am certain that we will unintentionally make each other upset many times in the future. As long as we are able to calm ourselves and speak to each other, the hurts will not last.” Hopefully… Basically as long as Penny did not get so upset she strangled people like she had that orc or Lilly upset enough to fry someone. Which reminded him. “Something happened on our patrol. It upset Penny a great deal and yet I could not find out why it upset her. She used her gift to stop an orc from breathing when it caught her off guard. She was stunned, her emotions hidden from me, and then she cut off it’s head and moved on. The upset she had was the same as the time she took her glider and returned more subdued than someone taking a holiday should have been…”</p><p>"Nothing that she would tell me about," Lilly replied. "She just gave me some rubbish about how she once ripped the air out of your lungs by accident and it had scared her…" she tilted her head. "But now you've said she did similar to that orc, it makes me wonder if maybe something happened while she was away to bring it up." She bit her lip thoughtfully.</p><p>Glorfindel felt his cheeks heat when Lilly brought up that memory. It had been the first time the dwelf had basically forced him to share her bed. Just the remembered impropriety affected him. Though he paused his own train of thought and tilted his head. Lilly herself had walked in on them in bed and yet… He had not thought there was anything inappropriate about the situation. He wondered how he could bring this up with Elrond without making it seem he was taking advantage of the situation. “You seem to have better luck getting her to talk. Do you think there is any way you can get her to open up about whatever bothered her? It is not something we can worry about cropping up in the middle of a fight and her use of her gift was effective.”</p><p>“I have more luck because I don’t have the empathy thing going,” Lilly replied. “I know it isn’t your fault, and it actually speaks more to her experiences than your intentions. She knows that if I ask her what’s bothering her it’s because I’m being genuinely nosy and I actually want to know. You want to help, I know it and she does too, but I think she’s grown so used to seeing ulterior motives everywhere that she doesn’t believe it. For that, you just need to give her time. For the record, however, if I ever feel upset like that, feel free to send Penny my way or even come yourself if she’s stubborn about it. I’ve kind of gotten a little bit tired of dealing with it all on my own.”</p><p>The ellon bowed his head, acknowledging the request. “I can feel you nearly as strongly as I can Penny, I believe it is only familiarity with her that allows her to strike into my senses stronger, so I will know easily if you are upset and I am near enough to feel and I will react accordingly.” He smiled slightly. “One thing that has come good from Master Nori’s visit… Your emotions are a lot more stable than before you had a regular… Partner.” He then tried to casually tease Lilly about it. “If you like, I shall suggest to Elrond that he hire the dwarf more permanently purely for that reason.”</p><p>Lilly paused in shock for a moment before letting out a delighted laugh.</p><p>“As much fun as that would be,” she told him, “Nori and I are starting to run dangerously close to mixing feelings into the whole thing. Besides, if he stays he gets pinned into being a one woman dwarf and he doesn’t want that. Not to mention… he can’t have a part in everything unless he goes home. We can’t afford to risk that change. The world is far more important than whether or not I have a lover.” She smirked at him. “But keep that attitude, it suits you.” Then she let herself out of the room. </p><p>Glorfindel watched Lilly leave, confused. How could mixing feelings in with physical affection be wrong?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you all tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. I Don't Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I try to make you see my side<br/>I always try to stay in line<br/>But your eyes see right through<br/>That's all they do<br/>I'm getting buried in this place<br/>I got no room, your in my face<br/>Don't say anything just go away<br/>If you were dead or still alive<br/>I don't care, I don't care<br/>Just go and leave this all behind<br/>Cause I swear (I swear) I don't care</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxDcWvZCSRg">Apocalyptica, <i>I Don't Care</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was bound to happen...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilly wasn’t sure when Glorfindel had expected her to talk to Penny about what had happened while they were out on patrol, but she didn’t do it straight away. Whether her sister knew she had just spent time in Glorfindel’s room talking over their differences or not, Lilly knew it would not end well if she went straight from the golden ellon to Penny. Instead, she watched.</p><p>There wasn’t the same subdued air about her sister as there had been when she had returned from her last trip. There was, however, an element of wariness while in the training grounds that even Nori commented on a few days later. Deciding that it was time to talk to her, Lilly went to Glorfindel in advance and informed him that, no matter how upset the pair of them got, he was <em> not </em> to interrupt. It went against everything she had said to him only days before, but both of them understood that if he were to interrupt Lilly might never get Penny to open up.</p><p>Penny herself was moving with her usual attitude… Or at least she thought so. The only thing she remembered doing differently was a visit none of her usual group of friends would have known about. Right after leaving her conversation with Nori, she had gone to visit Lady Noen. And she had slipped back to Lady Noen several times since when everyone else was busy. Other than that, she went about her new mounted training with the same way she did all of her training… With a determination to learn, but no real desire to learn.</p><p>Though the dwelf probably did surprise Lilly and Nori one day when she finally showed off her gift during a training session… She had stood up in Badly’s saddle and leapt into the air. By rights she should have fallen and injured herself. But thanks to Manwë’s gift, the dwelf had instead soared into the air where she had pulled out her crossbow pistols and shot into Glorfindel’s hastily raised shield.</p><p>The trick had been impressive, and had once again set the vague ideas in Lilly's mind about Khazad-dum buzzing. It had not, however, put her mind at ease and had prompted her to approach her sister that afternoon. </p><p>"I've been hearing some interesting rumours," Lilly commented as she waltzed into Penny's room.</p><p>“I didn’t do it. Nobody saw me do it. You can’t prove anything.” Penny automatically replied in the manner of a cartoon that had once upon a time been amusing back in their world. She stuffed her calendar back into the drawer of her desk. “What’s up, Lils?”</p><p>"I wondered how long that would take," Lilly muttered at the sound of the familiar nickname. "And unfortunately for you, several people saw it." She clambered onto the bed. "Tell me about the orc."</p><p>“It would take just as long as I decided I was too lazy for more than one syllable.” Penny said, reaching out to flick Lilly’s ear as she joined the dwobbit on the bed. “Which orc?” Either she was being deliberately obtuse, or trying to force it out of her thoughts and needed the reminder.</p><p>Lilly glared at her. “Don’t do that,” she admonished. “You <em> know </em> what orc I mean, there’s only one that would be cause for rumour and concern, unless you’ve been ripping the air out of them all along and people have only just noticed.” It was, perhaps, not the most tactful way of bring the subject up, but Lilly was already kicking herself for letting Penny get away with deflecting in the past and she had a feeling that this would be another time when her sister tried to get away with the same thing.</p><p>Penny frowned, looking away. “What’s there to talk about? He surprised me, I reacted, then I cut his head off and went on with the patrol.”</p><p>“That’s not what I heard,” Lilly shook her head. “I heard you froze.”</p><p>“I di-” The dwelf paused and reconsidered. “Okay, I froze. It was my first encounter with orcs. What would you have done?”</p><p>“Torched them, probably,” Lilly admitted. “But we aren’t talking about me. I poked a little bit and they said you were fine until <em> that </em> orc. It made me think about what you said about Glorfindel when you came back from your little holiday. And don’t try and convince me that what you said about Glory was why you were so down after that trip. I let you get away with it then. Now we’re going to talk about it.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to talk about, Lilly.” Penny sighed, putting on an exasperated air. “I was… Distracted, yes… I know you’ve seen the elves train, but training and fighting to actually kill something are two very different things. I was… Watching. And I got taken off guard and acted. I was embarrassed.” And she said Glorfindel lied so prettily.</p><p>“Bullshit.” Lilly hissed. </p><p>Penny jerked back, giving Lilly a surprised look.</p><p>“Don’t give me that. I’m pretty sure that elves and rangers know the difference between freezing in battle because you’re a newbie and freezing because you’ve found something unexpectedly intriguing. The other one has bells on, give it a ring.”</p><p>The dwelf’s mind flashed back, remembering the way the veins had popped on the orc as he struggled to breathe and her eyes flashed to something dark. “Don’t… I was not in danger. Nothing could have come near me at the time. I won’t do that in battle again. It was foolish to do something that risky in the first place.”</p><p>Lilly watched the play of expressions on Penny’s face, feeling nervous of her sister for the first time since she had arrived. </p><p>“We’re in this together, Penny,” she reminded the dwelf. “You and me, responsible for altering almost a century of Middle Earth’s history. We <em> have </em> to be able to trust each other. I can’t read you like Glorfindel can but I <em> know </em> you aren’t telling me everything!”</p><p>“I should have relied on my training. That’s why I’m putting myself through that stupid training in the first place.” The dwelf said loudly as she stood up. At the mention of Glorfindel she actually checked her doors, wondering why he had not already rushed into the room with the way she knew she was feeling. “I can’t rely on that stupid gift that could be taken away. I should have used what I’d been taught.”</p><p>“Yes, well you didn’t and it’s freaked you out,” Lilly retorted. “And don’t give me that crap about not relying on something that might be taken away, you’ve been all for me relying on the same bloody thing! What is going <em> on </em> with you? We need every advantage that we can get and you’ve started acting like what you have is a curse.”</p><p>“They won’t take it away from you because you don’t like it when you fry someone!” Penny almost roared as she turned on the dwobbit. “You don’t enjoy watching the way they suffer under your power! You don’t want to watch the light die in their eyes because it’s fascinating!” She stopped and took a step back, moving a hand to cover her mouth before she fled into the washroom.</p><p>Lilly sat frozen for a long moment, staring at the locked door as she tried to process everything that Penny had just screamed at her. She had no doubt that, to an extent, it was true and it was certainly a troubling and almost horrifying thing to find out. Even so, her mind was racing. The fight with the orc couldn’t have been the first time that Penny had done something like that, Lilly almost suspected that it had happened during her solo trip. It would certainly have explained why she chose to mention stealing Glorfindel’s air. </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” she muttered, then slid from the bed and banged on the bathroom door. “Penny, open up.” She shouted through.</p><p>“You should go.” Penny’s voice was muffled and miserable sounding. “Before I accidentally hurt you.”</p><p>“I’m not going,” Lilly replied, “I’ll burn the damn thing down if I have to.”</p><p>Though Penny was too stubborn to move, Zephyr was not and he soon wiggled out from under the door. The elemental shoved against Lilly’s shoulder and eventually directed the dwobbit to Glorfindel’s room… Where that washroom door had not been locked in the dwelf’s panic.</p><p>“Thanks, Zephyr,” Lilly muttered to him, silently offering an apology to Glorfindel for traipsing into his room uninvited. Then she took a deep breath and pushed the connecting door open.</p><p>Penny was huddled on the floor in front of the door to her room. Her knees up, arms wrapped around them, and head on knees. When Zephyr managed to wiggle his way back against her chest, she mumbled, “Traitor.”</p><p>“He’s worried,” Lilly replied, also sliding to the floor. “Can you blame him?”</p><p>“He should be worried about you.”</p><p>“Because you might hurt me?” Lilly asked, her mind still processing the information she had been given and the actions Penny had taken. Or, rather, <em> hadn’t </em>taken.</p><p>“The last time I got upset at someone…” She trailed off before mumbling, “Glorfindel.” It was the incident she had already told Lilly about and if she thought about it, that was over a year ago now.</p><p>“But you didn’t,” Lilly pointed out. “You’re upset with me, you were screaming at me just now, and you didn’t hurt me.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you!” The dwelf exclaimed. She lifted her head, looking as if she would have been crying if the elemental plastered to her face and helping her control her breathing wasn’t drying off and flinging away the tears before they could fall normally. “But I’m sick in the head and I don’t know if I would accidentally.”</p><p>“Buts that’s the risk for both of us,” Lilly told her. “Think about what happened the last time I really lost my temper. Think about what I did to <em> you </em> . I didn’t want to, you know I didn’t. But we both have these things that we can do and we’re going to accidentally do some really scary stuff with it. The difference with <em> me </em> is that even if <em> I </em> couldn’t get you to stop Vulcan could. You <em> aren’t going to hurt me </em>. You didn’t lose control just now, Zephyr obviously trusts that I’m safe with you and Vulcan hasn’t even woken up from his nap. I won’t say that I’m not freaked out,” she admitted. “Because I really kind of am and I’m not going to do you the disservice of lying about that. But we can’t help you if we don’t know what’s wrong. And, frankly, this is a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be.”</p><p>“You were not mad at me and you didn’t come near me with fire. I was the one that chose to dive into you while you were on fire.” Penny stated. “And I don’t think Zephyr counts. He wonders why you aren’t flying with us sometimes.” She did not know Lilly had started flying yet. “I don’t think he understands how people work at all. And it isn’t like this is the first time I’ve done it….” Like she often had in her life in the ‘awake’ once she opened up she decided to confess all and see if the person decided to run away. In her experience they usually did. “There was a wolf… That time I went off… And even that wasn’t the first time.” She had reverted to English sometime during that in her upset. “The first time I was fourteen! And I didn’t have any powers… We had a mouse problem in a place we were living and mom had the bright idea to try glue traps… If I found the mice first I would use a stick and hold their faces down in the glue and just watch until the struggling stopped and they went still! There’s nothing okay with that!”</p><p>Lilly swallowed, staring at her friend. This was not the direction she had thought this conversation would take.</p><p>"Alright," she said slowly, trying to come up with something, anything, to say and falling short.</p><p>“Why would the Valar give me a stupid power that I would actually enjoy hurting things with?!” Penny sobbed, lowering her head back to her knees.</p><p>“Did you enjoy hurting Glorfindel?” Lilly asked her, holding back on the urge to hug her friend. If she did that she didn’t think that they would be able to get through this conversation. “Do you <em> want </em> to do it to him again?”</p><p>“No!” Penny looked up again, horrified. “As soon as I realized I was doing it I pulled myself under control and got off of him and apologized!” Of course she had not mentioned before that she had been straddling Glorfindel at the time of the incident… “I would never do it on purpose!” Her eyes flashed at a remembered pain and heartbreak. “Never…”</p><p>“So maybe that’s why they gave it to you,” Lilly suggested. “Because they knew that you would <em> use </em> it, but you wouldn’t <em> abuse </em> it. Have you ever talked about this to anyone before? I know the healthcare system where you’re from is pretty shit but…”</p><p>The dwelf considered that. Air was a pretty horrific ability if one thought about it… Could they really have given it to her on purpose just because she would be able to use it on orcs and wargs? She shook herself as a chill went down her spine. “Never. You’re the first I’ve ever told.”</p><p>Lilly released a deep breath, the air rushing out of her as she sagged slightly. </p><p>“Maybe it’s time you did,” she told the dwelf. “And <em> not </em> me. I’m not even remotely qualified to deal with this. This affects your training, Penny. What happens if you do it again? What happens if this time there <em> isn’t </em> something that snaps you out of it? I think you need to talk to Glorfindel.”</p><p>And Penny was right back to horrified. “No! He already looks at me weird every time I do something he considers odd!”</p><p>“Everything we do is odd by his standards!” Lilly exclaimed in frustration. “He’s <em> trying </em> to understand and this isn’t something that you can keep from him. Why do you think he hasn’t smashed all the doors down yet?” She huffed. “I told him I was coming to talk to you about something, I told him it would probably get emotional and I practically ordered him to stay away. I told the twins and Nori to <em> sit </em> on him if he tried. Either you tell him what’s going on, or <em> I </em> tell him that you can’t be let out onto the battlefield without putting yourself in danger.”</p><p>Penny had wondered why Glorfindel had not shown up earlier, not even when she had been furious and Lilly’s face had betrayed her fear. “I don’t think fighting orcs is the same as our world’s military.” Penny snarked back. “The twins would not be allowed to fight them if that were the case!”</p><p>“That’s shit and you know it,” Lilly flared in return. “The twins may want revenge but they have each other’s backs to watch. Who’s going to watch yours? I can promise you that Glorfindel would chain you to the <em> fucking </em> bed if I asked him to if it meant that you didn’t go out there to <em> die </em> !” Lilly took a breath. “And if he didn’t, Nori would. It’s up to you. One way or the other you hate me for a while. Fine, I can live with that. I cannot live with possibly getting you <em> killed </em> because I let you hide this.”</p><p>“Fine! I’ll tell him!” Penny stood and started toward the door, her anger flaring again. “And when they kick me out for being a psycho then I’ll laugh in your face!” And she stormed out into the hallway, a ball of rage in search of an empath…</p><p>Lilly huffed. “Well that went absolutely <em> swimmingly </em>,” she whispered, pressing her hands against her eyes to try and stop the tears from falling. Glorfindel wouldn’t come looking for her any time soon, she knew that much.</p><p>She was still sat on the bathroom floor, tears spilling down her cheeks, when Nori found her nearly an hour later.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Penny’s anger carried her for a long while after leaving the room. And then she realized she had no idea where Glorfindel was. Thankfully the elf was a two-way empath and could send as well as receive emotions and as soon as she calmed down enough to let longing trickle in with the anger she felt an answering touch of pain and comfort trying to pull her closer. Like a bloodhound the dwelf followed the tendril of emotion that pulled her from one corridor or another. Eventually she ended up… At the stables?</p><p>The dwelf flung the door open just as Glorfindel darted out of the door. She got a chance to see the twins, Nori, Garaphen, Berechon, and even Elrond within and all looking a little worse for wear before she was enfolded in a hug from her golden savior. She buried her face in his chest and, before anyone could even think to stop her, she tightened her grip around him and used the possible curse the Valar had given her to throw them both into the air as she stole away with Glorfindel into the sky.</p><p>They did not return to Imladris that night.</p><p>Or the next.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know it was going to go that badly,” Lilly admitted when Elrond called her to his office to discuss Glorfindel’s reaction to being forced to stay away from her talk with Penny. “I just knew that if he turned up I wouldn’t get to the bottom of whatever was bothering her.”</p><p>Neither Penny nor Glorfindel had been seen for two days, and much of that time Lilly had been quiet and withdrawn. When she wasn’t crying anyway. For all she had told Penny that she could live with being hated by her sister, now that the possibility had potentially become a reality she had found that it hurt her far more than she had thought it ever could. She dreaded to think what Penny might be going through wherever she was.</p><p>"I have never seen him like that," Elrond put a glass of wine in front of the dwobbit, the evidence of sleepless nights and worry clear on her face. "It was… disconcerting to see him so distressed. It took all of us to keep him in the barn and I am certain Garaphen is not thinking at all kindly of us. Will you tell me what was discussed?" Lilly accepted the wine gratefully.</p><p>"No," she whispered. "I can't. It isn't mine to tell." She took a large gulp of her wine.</p><p>"Glorfindel was under the impression that you were both terrified, I confess I cannot imagine any way that either of you would seek to deliberately frighten the other," Elrond knelt in front of her and took one tiny hand in his. "Is there nothing you can tell me?"</p><p>"I think I've hurt her enough," Lilly whispered. "I shouldn't have pushed so hard."</p><p>“If you were concerned for her safety…” Elrond offered and Lilly snatched her hand back.</p><p>“Don’t do that,” she told him. “She promised she’d tell Glorfindel,” she looked at the large window, taking in the light dusting of snow that had been falling intermittently. </p><p>“Do you believe them in danger?” He asked her.</p><p>“From each other?” Lilly replied. “No. His good opinion means too much to her, more than yours does, and I’m not entirely sure he could hurt her if he wanted to. From everything else?” She shrugged. “I don’t know.” Then she took a deep breath. “If she wants me to, in the spring I’ll leave for a bit. I don’t think Nori would mind taking me back to Ered Luin for a while to give us both a chance to clear our heads. Actually, I think he’s about ready to insist on it.”</p><p>“You and Master Nori have become very close,” Elrond observed. </p><p>“He’s my best friend,” Lilly whispered. “But not like you’re thinking,” she shook her head. “Nori isn’t <em> it </em> for me, and I’m not for him either.”</p><p>“You know that I would never ask either of you to leave Imladris?” He says then. “No matter what your argument with Penny I would not ask either of you to leave.”</p><p>“I’m not the one you need to convince of that.”</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>When Penny kidnapped Glorfindel she had no destination in mind. She just had to get away from all of those eyes. She probably should have left the ellon, but he had hugged her first and she was not ready to say goodbye if Elrond kicked her out. While she flew, Zephyr detached from her face and started to fly circles around the pair, gleeful energy falling from the elemental as they moved at a decent speed and left Imladris behind. She wondered what it said about her and Glorfindel that the elf had yet to say anything. And that aside from the initial tightening of the hug when she had lifted him into the air, the elf had not tightened his grip further. He obviously was not afraid that she would drop him.</p><p>After her anger started to cool down she guided the wind into lowering them to the ground. Landing while holding someone taller than her was slightly awkward, but Penny had not practiced flying so often for nothing and both retained their footing as the snow lightly fell around them. She dropped her arms, but Glorfindel did not move away and she sighed against his chest.</p><p>“I have something to tell you.” Penny started with.</p><p>“I thought you might.” The ellon responded.</p><p>“But,” the dwelf grimaced. “I’ll get too emotional to speak. And I know I’m always telling you not to mess with my emotions, but this is important.”</p><p>Glorfindel seemed to perk up, curious.</p><p>“I need you to force my emotions down and not let me feel anything until I finish.” Penny turned her eyes up to him, seeing the doubt on his face. “Please, Glorfindel…”</p><p>Glorfindel sighed and leaned down to press his forehead against that of the dwelf. “Very well.”</p><p>It was a strange sensation, Penny thought as she felt herself cutting off from feeling anything. Now that she knew her soul swirled with the color and intensity of her emotions, a part of her wondered what it would look like if Glorfindel did this when she was in soul form. And then she could not even care enough to wonder about that.</p><p>“I do not like this.” Glorfindel murmured, a faint grimace on his features.</p><p>“You don’t have to,” was the cold response from the emotionless dwelf. And then she started talking, telling him all of the dirty secrets she had told Lilly. Only she went into a depth she had spared the dwobbit even in her anger. It did not bother her at all. She might as well have been reciting a book for all the care she gave the situation under the influence of Glorfindel’s power. She even told him her fear that she would lose control, that Elrond would kick her out for being a potential danger, that someone who behaved that way would be sent to a mental institution at best in their world before she explained what that was. Finally, after a long time of her dispassionate talking, she stopped.</p><p>The golden elf waited for a few minutes in silence. Eventually he said, “Is that all?”</p><p>Penny considered the matter. “Normally, I really like your hair. But it’s a bit stupid now.”</p><p>Glorfindel narrowed his eyes. “What is wrong with my hair?”</p><p>“Absolutely nothing. But it tangles, mine doesn’t.”</p><p>Glorfindel reached up to find that the wind had indeed twisted his hair into a big knot during the unexpected flight. He sighed. “I’m going to release your emotions slowly. Letting them all slam back at once would not be wise.”</p><p>The slow release of Penny’s emotions allowed for her to adjust and not fall into a complete hysterical fit once Glorfindel assured her that he no longer held them at bay. She did tense, because the elf still had one arm wrapped around her, and she was rather surprised he had not walked away already.</p><p>“You are not dressed for this weather.” The ellon stated as he looked around at the forest they had ended up within and the falling snow.</p><p>Feeling she had to put his mind at ease about that… “I don’t get nearly as cold as I like to pretend I do. I don’t like it, but I’m not that sensitive. And it can get really cold up in the air and I go there all the time.”</p><p>“I know. I’ve known since the first day you came in from skinny dipping. But you enjoy the closeness that comes from pretending to be freezing,” he stated matter of factly. “And you need not worry. Elrond will not kick you out of Imladris for this. We have lived for a long time. We have seen things like this and worse.”</p><p>“But I enjoyed it.” Penny was confused.</p><p>“From what you’ve told me you have only done this to creatures that were vermin plaguing your home while a disease was going through your part of the world carried by the same vermin, a wolf that attacked you, and an orc that also attacked you. If you cannot enjoy killing those kinds of things, no matter the method, then quite a few of the armies in all worlds would need to stand down.” Glorfindel remained matter of fact as he looked around for something that could be used as shelter as the snow started to fall thicker. They must have gone north after leaving Imladris. She did have a tendency to do that…</p><p>“I had forgotten about the hantavirus when I was telling Lilly. But I don’t think I would have thought that was worth mentioning because I wasn’t thinking about it at the time I did that to the mice either.” Penny mused, tilting her head down and only resulting in pressing her forehead into Glorfindel’s chest. “I’m a mess, how can you stand to be near me?”</p><p>Glorfindel hugged Penny tighter before turning her and walking at her side as he guided her toward where thicker trees might be able to help shelter them from the snow. “Have you ever thought that I might like you because you are a mess?”</p><p>The dwelf gave an incredulous snort. “That sounds like what Lilly said about my power. That the valar gave it to me because I could use it. So.. What? They gave me to you as well because you needed a mess?”</p><p>The ellon nearly tripped at the way the dwelf phrased her comment and when he looked down at her again there was a slightly considering look in his eye. Not that she saw it, watching her feet instead as they walked. “Perhaps they did.” And then he considered the part about her power. “And I believe Lilly must be correct. I know I would not have the strength to do that.”</p><p>Penny flinched, trying to pull away, but Glorfindel pulled her back to his side easily enough.“Listen. It is not a failing on your part. The Valar do not give gifts without reason. It may seem terrible, but it is not. You nearly stopped my breathing once and you controlled yourself. And you told me you did not even try on Lilly. You know in your heart when it is okay to use your power like this. So we will have to train it.”</p><p>“Train it!” The dwelf practically shouted. “I never want to use it again! Not like that!”</p><p>“Yes, like that.” Glorfindel stated, his tone firm. “I heard the remarks from those who saw it. The orc staggered instantly and fell in it’s panic. That is a useful tool. Imagine if an entire horde of orcs were racing toward the Shire. All of those helpless children and hobbits… Would you hesitate to bring them down hard so you could dispatch them or would you risk them getting to the hobbits?”</p><p>Penny grimaced, remembering the herd of hobbits in the market of Bree. “I would put them down hard.”</p><p>Glorfindel looked triumphant. “See? It is not something to set aside because of some thought process. So we will add it to your training. We can work up to orcs again, but we will start while we are out here. This very night if the opportunity arises.”</p><p>“What?!” The dwelf was startled.</p><p>“Between the two of us we have three daggers, none of which are properly balanced for throwing. How else will we eat?”</p><p>“But… I could easily take us back…”</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel picked up his pace, sliding his hand across Penny’s back and down her arm to grasp hers and drag her along as she often did to him. “You could, but we have training to do!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*very unenthusiastic* Yay... Drama... -_-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Every Breath You Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every breath you take and every move you make<br/>Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMOGaugKpzs">The Police, <i>Every Breath You Take</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kept flip flopping on what song I wanted for this chapter until I decided on using the first one that came to mind for it. lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Show me how you would build a survival shelter in your world.”</p><p>“What makes you think I would know that?!”</p><p>That was how the first task of Glorfindel’s sudden training plan started. Penny had known, of course. She had never done it personally, one did not watch a bunch of survival shows and videos without picking up some tips and tricks. Soon enough, with Glorfindel following her instructions, there was a tent-like structure made out of sticks and covered with fallen leaves and snow. She had even put a layer of sticks and leaves down on the floor of it, remembering that laying on the bare ground was not a good idea as it would leech the heat from a body. She had set up a firepit at the opening of the shelter but Glorfindel had refused to let her use her dwarf senses to find fire stones to light the fire. So instead she had bitched the entire time she rubbed two sticks together to start a blaze going, her irritation helping her work up the right speed to get the wood to catch.</p><p>“I am impressed.” Glorfindel stated once he stood back to admire the finished shelter and crackling fire.</p><p>“You’re a dick. And I’m tired now.” Penny tossed a log onto the fire and crawled into the relatively slender shelter.</p><p>Amused, Glorfindel crawled in as well.</p><p>They were practically piled against each other like puppies.</p><p>“I could just take us back to our actual beds…”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>“We could be eating in the kitchens right now!”</p><p>“We could be eating right now anyway if you would be quiet and pay attention…” Glorfindel patiently taught her some tracking tips. “Now where should we go to look for game?”</p><p>Penny automatically turned toward Zephyr only to get her ear pinched. “Ow!”</p><p>“How would you do it in your world?”</p><p>“I would go to the store because I don’t like going camping.”</p><p>“Well you are ‘camping’ so what would you do?”</p><p>The dwelf mulishly considered the new information on tracking. “Follow the sound of running water... Which humans can hear if they’re close enough or the area is quiet enough!” She added when he started to mention ‘her world’ again. “To find the source and then check the bank for tracks if I don’t find the animal currently at the water.”</p><p>At Glorfindel’s expectant look Penny scowled at him and listened before heading to the river. She did not know it, but she was not far from where Lilly had landed in Middle-Earth. Following the noise they were soon at the water.</p><p>“Which way would you look?”</p><p>“Downstream.”</p><p>“Why down?”</p><p>“Because the further upstream you go the closer to the Ettenmoors and there are trolls there as someone once told me.” Penny replied snarkily.</p><p>She was pretty sure the golden ponce giggled as they moved to follow the river downstream.</p><p>Scanning the bank for any sign of tracks, Penny thought she saw the faint traces that might have belonged to some critter, but she had no real interest in Glorfindel’s latest decision and so continued without comment. Thankfully Glorfindel did not call her on the matter. It was because she was scanning the bank so thoroughly that she saw it. A large splash of green when everything else was brown or white or an evergreen needle. Curious, the dwelf approached.</p><p>Fishing the object out of the water resulted in a slight tearing sound as the fabric momentarily caught on something before Penny pulled it free.</p><p>“A coat is an interesting thing to lose this time of year.” Glorfindel remarked, looking at it as she held it up. “Child sized, too.”</p><p>Penny was frowning at the coat, however. It was nothing like what she had seen in Middle-Earth… But it was like things she had seen back in the waking world. “Or hobbit sized.” Penny said as she moved her hands to check the pockets.</p><p>One pocket had a waterlogged book that looked like it should be thrown out. Another had… “An inhaler?” Penny turned it around to look for a prescription label, remembering Lilly had once mentioned asthma… “I think this was Lilly’s!” She pointed at the find before noting the old burn marks on the damaged coat.</p><p>“A rare find.” Glorfindel was surprised. “I am sure she would appreciate it being returned. I know you treasure the few things you still have from your home.”</p><p>Penny frowned, almost pulling the coat into a hug, but it was soaking wet. She had been mean to Lilly when the dwobbit had just been trying to help. She had a lot of sucking up to do. Well, the coat was a decent start. She moved to hang it on a tree. “Zephyr, can you get this dry by the time we go back?”</p><p>Zephyr swirled around Penny before moving over to start working on the coat.</p><p>“Now back to our task.” Glorfindel reminded her, not letting Penny change the day’s activities.</p><p>Grumbling, the dwelf started looking for tracks once more. Eventually they came across the larger tracks of a deer.</p><p>“If you were in your world, what would you do… And do not say go to the store. In this situation what would you do?”</p><p>Penny scowled before thinking. “I would probably try to find a way to rig a snare to catch anything that might come to this spot again.”</p><p>“Is that all?” Glorfindel wondered.</p><p>“No, it would depend on the materials I had, time of year, and time available. I suppose I could try to fashion a spear using a sharp rock and a long stick, but I wouldn’t have the skill to successfully throw one and in my world I would not be healthy enough to try to chase one down. I suppose I could try to dig out a pit trap and see if anything fell in or tripped on it and broke a leg. Hmm… Maybe even string an actual trip line and scare something into running for it. I’ve heard some deer can break a leg if they fall wrong. And with the right kind of line you could tangle them in it when they hit.”</p><p>“Fascinating.” Glorfindel murmured. “Instead, we shall follow the tracks.”</p><p>Penny knew that was going to be his response and grumbled as she started doing exactly that.</p><p>“Quietly now. It would not do to scare them away.”</p><p>He got his toe stomped on for that one.</p><p>Eventually they spotted the deer in the distance. There were three of them, carefully scraping snow away from the dry grass and eating a bite before looking around for danger.</p><p>Penny and Glorfindel were crouched down some distance away, Glorfindel slightly behind Penny.</p><p>“Reach for them with your gift… Can you feel their air?”</p><p>“No,” came the barely murmured response.</p><p>“Then we move closer… Slowly…” They crept slowly, pausing every time the deer turned vaguely in their direction. “Do not let them hear us. Do not let them smell us…”</p><p>A faint wind swirled around them and upward, depositing the scents and noises harmlessly in the air above them where the actual wind took it away from the deer.</p><p>“As soon as we are close enough, I want you to pull the breath away from the one closest to us.”</p><p>Penny inhaled sharpy, ready to turn around when she felt Glorfindel’s calming hand on her back.</p><p>“Killing the wolf was for your survival. This is just another way you have to survive…” He reminded her gently.</p><p>“I don’t have to do this.” She hissed in return. “We could be eating something that was already dead in Imladris.”</p><p>“This is training. You killed cows. Cows that were tied up and defenseless. This is no different.” He reminded her harshly.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Penny moved closer and closer to the deer, straining her feel of the air in their direction. She had just thought she felt it when the deer moved a few feet off to the side and she cursed silently. Creeping closer and closer still, they were finally in her grasp.</p><p>“Well?” Glorfindel asked after they had stopped moving for a few minutes. “If you do not, I will start throwing our knives and there is no telling what will happen then.”</p><p>“That is a stupid threat.” Penny hissed at him before turning her gaze back to the deer. Narrowing her eyes, she grasped the air as the deer closest to them exhaled and ripped it from the beast’s lungs.</p><p>The deer made a gagging sound as it dropped to the ground and flailed its limbs about. The other two fled the sudden commotion. Before Penny could even think to do anything else, Glorfindel reached and grasped her upper arm, pulling her the remaining distance to the struggling deer.</p><p>“Watch.” He said.</p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p>“Watch.” He physically reached and turned the dwelf’s head to the deer. “You want to. I can feel it, so do not try to deny it. So watch.”</p><p>So she did. Penny watched, eyes wide with fascination as the animal tried to draw in a breath.</p><p>Glorfindel moved, pressing against the dwelf’s back and wrapping his arms around her. “Think of it as paying respects to the last moments of the creature’s life.”</p><p>The dwelf’s ear flicked, showing she was listening.</p><p>“For creatures such as this, anyway. I do not recommend respecting the last moments of anything that tried to kill you, but if it makes it easier…” Glorfindel nodded as the deer’s struggles faded away. “There is nothing wrong with respecting your dinner. And if it helps you, I would suggest you assist with all of the slaughtering back in Imladris. But we will be doing this again. And with orcs as well. You cannot be distracted watching in a fight, so you must get your fill before your next battle.” He could sense when the deer was finally dead and asked. “Now… How would you return it to camp?”</p><p>The dwelf groaned.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>The third day after they left Imladris, Penny and Glorfindel returned. They delivered several skins and other useful animal parts to the appropriate crafters before taking turns cleaning up in their shared washroom and then going to their separate beds for naps. Or, that’s what they claimed they were going to do. Penny went back to the washroom with Lilly’s coat and gave it the best scrubbing she could with the things within the room as well as cleaning off the contents of the coat’s pockets. Once it was all clean and dry, using her own wind power for once instead of asking Zephyr to dry the coat again, the dwelf folded it neatly before sitting on the edge of her bed.</p><p>She needed to tell Elrond about her issue, at least. She had disrupted his household with her behavior. But first she wanted to apologize to Lilly. But where to find the dwobbit at this time of day? Sighing, she fell back on her normal methods and sent Zephyr off in search.</p><p>Lilly was standing on her balcony, staring listlessly out over the valley as she thought. Nori had disappeared that morning, stating that he had work to do in one of the workrooms. Having claimed so much of his time over the last few days as she struggled to reconcile her argument with Penny in her mind, Lilly had waved him off with a smile that was full of false cheer. Nori had seen right through it, because somehow he always <em> did </em> see through her moods, but she had chased him off anyway, telling him that she wanted to be alone for a while. It wasn’t like her to mope like this, to dwell and rage and weep over an argument when she could either <em> do </em> something about it or distract herself with other things. And there was plenty to distract herself with, but after months of living in Imladris away from her remaining family and friends, the potential loss of a sister had hit her hard.</p><p>Far harder than it should have done, perhaps, and maybe Penny wouldn’t hate her. Blood bond or not, however, Lilly knew that she had pushed for a secret that she would have been better off leaving alone. There were people who would spend their entire lives keeping something like that from their nearest and dearest. What was a handful of months in the face of a lifetime anyway?</p><p>When Zephyr reported where he had found the dwobbit, Penny was extra pleased that he had managed to keep hidden from Lilly as well! She nervously left her room and walked down the hall until she was standing in front of Lilly’s door… And then she lowered down to her knees and sat back on her heels so she would not be towering two feet above the dwobbit. Placing the folded coat neatly in her lap, Penny took a bracing breath and knocked on the door.</p><p>Lilly sighed, every time Nori left her alone for more than a moment someone would eventually turn up to check on her. Probably to make sure that her misery didn’t give way to the kind of rage which would result in all of Imladris catching fire, but still…</p><p>She did not expect to see Penny kneeling in front of the door when she opened it.</p><p>“You’re back,” she whispered.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Penny said immediately in response. “You were trying to be nice and… I don’t deal with that well when I’m upset. I should not have intentionally tried to hurt and scare you.”</p><p>Lilly stared at her for a long moment, then she burst into tears and flung her arms around her sister’s neck. </p><p>Startled, Penny wrapped an arm around Lilly while using the other hand to move the coat aside. She did not think her sister would want everyone to see her crying and so she risked getting fried by standing up while still holding the crying hobbit before carrying the smaller woman back into her room. She used a gust of wind to slam the door closed and winced. She would have to work on counter winds for that kind of thing.</p><p>Setting the coat aside, Penny wrapped the other arm around Lilly and hugged her as she seated herself on the edge of the bed. “I guess I should've warned you that I have my bitch moments before asking if you wanted to be family…” she whispered.</p><p>Lilly hiccuped. </p><p>“Might have thought twice if you had,” she breathed after a moment. “I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have pushed.</p><p>“I should have left before I reached that point. I could have just as easily jumped out of the window instead of going into the bathroom. It’s as much my fault, if not more.” Penny rubbed a hand over Lilly’s back.</p><p>“I was so worried,” the dwobbit breathed. “And then you and Glorfindel vanished and no one knew where to go and look for you. I should have stopped pushing, but I was worried and you weren’t quite you. I’m a nosy cow when I think people I care about are hurting. I just wanted it to stop.”</p><p>“You were right to push, though. It was not something that should happen in a fight. And I would have been back sooner, but Glorfindel... “ Penny actually growled the ellon’s name. “Decided to start our new training right away.” She sighed. “I only hide the things that I think are bad enough to make people reject me. There’s no reason for you to be sorry for being worried about my safety. Or your safety when they start letting you go on orc hunts, too!”</p><p>“I guess,” Lilly wiped the tears from her cheeks, aware that she looked like utter shit right now. </p><p>Penny smacked a kiss to the side of Lilly’s curly head. “And look! If I hadn’t taken off… I wouldn’t have found this!” She reached over and retrieved the folded and stained, though clean, coat to hand to Lilly. </p><p>The dwobbit accepted it with shaking hands, staring at the garment that she had never expected to see again. It was burnt in places, far more than her dress had been, and two of the buttons were missing. There were rips and stains all over the green wool, she was pretty sure that it had probably been covered in all manner of disgusting stuff when Penny found it, but it was her coat and just holding it set her crying all over again. </p><p>“Fuck, I’m a mess,” she mumbled.</p><p>Though she was initially alarmed at the renewed tears, Penny was quick to enfold Lilly in another hug. After all, she had been a mess just over a stupid broken hair tie once upon a time. “Well, you’re my mess right now.” Penny smiled.</p><p>“I can live with that,” Lilly told her. “How did you even <em> find </em> it?”</p><p>“The asswipe was making me track game.” Penny sneered slightly just at the mention of Glorfindel. “It was just in the river, trapped in some roots on the bank.”</p><p>“What were the odds of you ending up where I arrived?” Lilly asked. Before Penny could answer, however, the door to Lilly’s room slammed open.</p><p>Nori stood there, his breathing heavy enough to show that he had rushed from the forges.</p><p>“Back then, are you?” He snapped at Penny.</p><p>Penny’s arms tightened slightly around Lilly since she was still holding the hobbit as she looked placidly at Nori. “I still live here for the moment, so it seemed likely that I would return eventually.”</p><p>“I suppose you do,” he replied, stalking over to them. Lilly shook her head at him, apparently aware of his train of thought. He ignored her. “Let’s get one thing very clear,” he continued. “I don’t care that you can rip the air out of my lungs or whatever it is that started this. If you <em> ever </em> hurt her like that again I will use my last breath to make sure you don’t get the chance to do it again.”</p><p>“Nori, don’t,” Lilly hissed. “I don’t need this to turn into a pissing contest.”</p><p>Penny stroked a hand reassuringly down Lilly’s back again. “All I can promise you, Nori… Is that I will not hurt Lilly intentionally. We are emotional beings and emotional beings react in ways even they do not expect to situations and stimulus.” Penny always seemed to act like an irrational teenager when upset these days, but the mature woman shone through when she had cooled down. “It makes me happy to know she has friends willing to threaten her family in her defense. But you should know, sometimes it is family that accidentally hurts us the most.”</p><p>Nori scowled. “You’re happy with that?” He asked Lilly, choosing to ignore Penny for the moment. </p><p>“I’m happy with it,” Lilly told him. “You’re not sticking me on a pony and dragging me to Ered Luin through the snow.”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me, Princess,” he muttered. “Dori wouldn’t mind you staying with us until you found your feet.”</p><p>“I’m not going, Nori,” Lilly insisted. </p><p>“Not yet, anyway.” Penny added, smiling serenely. “One day though, definitely. There are other dwarves she wants to see.”</p><p>“I’m sure there are,” Nori replied, but his face softened. “You’re sure you’re alright, lass?” He asked the dwobbit.</p><p>“I’m fine, go and finish whatever it is you’re working on.”</p><p>“I should go, too.” Penny stated. “I need to speak with Lord Elrond.” She had never used Elrond’s title in front of Lilly, had not used it after the first day or so of being in Imladris… But it showed how uncertain she was of being allowed to remain that she did so now.</p><p>“It’ll be fine,” Lilly said. “He’ll understand.” She kissed her sister’s cheek. “Go on,” she added, “no time like the present and I need a bath. Niphredil’s been pestering me to go for a dress fitting for days.”</p><p>Penny made a slight face. “That Yule Festival is the only reason Gloryhole finally let us return.” She sneered saying his newest nickname, still displeased with him. “But thank you. And I’m sorry you were so upset over the whole… Thing.” She pecked a kiss to Lilly’s cheek as well and gave the dwobbit a smile before leaving to go find Elrond.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Finding Elrond was generally one of the easiest things to do. It was only easier to find Erestor within all of Imladris. This time, as usual, Penny located Elrond speaking to Lindir in the hallway outside of his office. The dwelf paused while they finished their conversation. She politely ignored them, tilting her head and examining Lindir. He really was very, very close to the way he had looked in the movies and it made her wonder. But no, the man that had played Lindir in the movies was often seen with short curls and a beard… Then again, elves in their third cycle could grow beards. And Lindir definitely had some kind of product in his hair. It did not lay with the same flowing ease of most of the other elves. Could he have naturally curly hair? She was contemplating this as the conversation ended and Lindir started walking down the hallway.</p><p>Hesitating at the dwelf inspecting him so thoroughly, Lindir still bravely pushed forward. He nodded politely in greeting. “Lady Penny.” He insisted on the formal mode of address despite her numerous protests.</p><p>“Lord Lindir.” She returned with equal formality, dipping slightly as if she were giving a tiny curtsy. Her lips twitched at the same time Lindir’s eye twitched, both aware they were mocking the other to a degree. And then he was gone.</p><p>Penny was grinning as she finished her walk to Elrond’s office and he was watching with amusement as she neared. She figured he could not be too mad at her after the incident if he was willing to allow any hint of amusement to be seen.<br/>
<br/>
The elf lord waved the young woman into his office and closed the door behind them. “I am pleased you have returned.” Elrond started. “I trust Glorfindel is also well.”</p><p>“He claimed to be going to take a nap the last time I saw him.” Penny responded as she took a seat in front of Elrond’s desk. The chairs in the office were extra comfortable and she wiggled into it. “But I claimed the same thing and yet here I am.”</p><p>“And here you are.” Elrond repeated, taking a seat at his desk. “What did you wish to speak with me about?”</p><p>Penny took a deep breath before telling Elrond an abbreviated explanation of the events that took place, her ‘conversation’ with Lilly, the revelation of her past infatuation and both Lilly and Glorfindel’s reasoning about it being why the Valar had given her the gift of Air. Then she added in Glorfindel’s training plan for dealing with it and turning it into a useful tool.</p><p>Elrond listened patiently, his expression placid as he absorbed the information. His nosy soul was content at being given the information it had wanted, though not in the detail it wished to have. Finally, when the dwelf finished, he spoke. “I think Glorfindel’s plan is a good one. Though the magics around Imladris itself will not allow a live orc to be brought within the borders there are places suitable for such training outside of the borders.”</p><p>Penny frowned. “And it doesn’t worry you?”</p><p>“What is it that should worry me?” Elrond looked confused.</p><p>“That I could lose my temper and seriously hurt someone!” Penny exclaimed.</p><p>“You have lost your temper. And all you did was hurt someone with your words. Honestly I think Lady Lilly would have been less hurt if you had used your powers on her.” Elrond admitted, giving Penny a disapproving look.</p><p>“But I’m a danger to everyone!” Insisted the dwelf.</p><p>Elrond sighed and leaned back in his chair. He tilted his head up, looking at the ceiling. It was not until he saw a mark on the ceiling that had been there for several thousand years that it came to him. “Penny…” He turned his gaze back upon the dwelf. “I know that in your world you are an adult, but I think it is time that we face what has become a fact.”</p><p>Penny sat up straighter, certain she was about to be kicked out.</p><p>“When the Valar brought you here they made you part elf and part dwarf.” Elrond continued. “No matter your physical age, it has become clear by your outbursts that your body is once more that of someone in their ‘between’ years, a tween. And much like a tween you are having difficulty controlling your emotional responses.”</p><p>The dwelf looked horrified.</p><p>“Elves do not reach adulthood and full maturity until they are one hundred. And dwarves not until they are seventy.” Elrond raised a brow as Penny grew more and more disgusted and horror stricken. “I think it is safe to say that you will not technically be an adult again until you are somewhere between eighty and eighty-five years of age. I will not ask how long that will be, it is impolite to ask a lady’s age, after all.” Not to mention he did not want to have to try to change his bet on the books Lady Noen was safely guarding. “I will not do you the dishonor of announcing this information to anyone, but if it were my decision, I would assign you a guardian for your own protection.”</p><p>Penny hissed at that comment and Elrond only returned it with a 'You are proving my point' look.</p><p>“But, as I said, I know you were an adult in your world. I will always keep that in mind. So while your emotions will inevitably get away from you, as long as you can return to your calm and collected self, I will not insist that you seek a guardian until you are of age.”</p><p>“I think I’d rather have been kicked out than told I was a child again!” Penny growled.</p><p>“Not a child, a tween.” Elrond clarified, looking amused again. “And if I kicked out everyone that watched someone die… Well, you yourself said that you watch because it is fascinating. You like to do it, but it is not a joy filled like. I know those within these very walls that have slowly killed and taken joy in that pain and suffering. For a time I was one of those after… Well, after.” He gave a sad, pained little smile to the startled dwelf. “You will find no judgment from me, especially not when you are taking steps to make certain it is not a problem.”</p><p>They both stood then, knowing the conversation was over. But Penny shuffled her feet for a bit. It only took a moment before Elrond opened his arms to the tween and then she was giving him a hug.</p><p>“You should tell your friends.” Elrond said softly as he pet her hair. “They will not hold it against you and it will make it easier when you lose your temper again.”</p><p>“I hate losing my temper.” Penny mumbled, trying not to cry into Elrond’s robes.</p><p>Chuckling, Elrond tightened the hug a moment and then pulled back. “Unfortunately the Valar have decided to put you on a new path that requires a bit longer to grow. I can only imagine what they have in store for you, but it seems that a long road ahead is in your future. I have faith that the Valar chose their champions wisely… All of them.”</p><p>“Thank you, Elrond.” Penny said, giving her eyes a quick rub before she departed.</p><p>After the dwelf left, Elrond stood there for a while before he sighed. He could not in good faith leave his bet as it currently lay and so he moved to track down Lady Noen to change the date upon which he had placed his silver.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>At dinner that night Penny was sitting by Glorfindel like she usually did, though she was pointedly turned away from him and enjoying her dinner as she chatted with Ahyarmen. She was relaxed and so did not expect it at all when Glorfindel suddenly leaned in behind her and whispered.</p><p>“How would you serve a dinner like this in your world?”</p><p>Everyone suddenly jolted into awareness when there was a wild shriek of rage from the dwelf and the golden ellon went flying off of the bench!</p><p>“YOU SHUT YOUR FILTHY HOLE!” The dwelf roared before diving off of the bench after the ellon and physically knocking the breath out of him. She shook him by his shoulders, bonking his head lightly on the floor. “SHUT IT! SHUT IT! SHUT IT!”</p><p>When Glorfindel could breathe again, he burst into laughter despite the assault upon his person, startling those poor already startled elves!</p><p>The laughter just enraged the furious dwelf more and she pulled back to punch the blond bastard.</p><p>Glorfindel sat up and rolled, catching the fist before it could land and trying to switch positions even as he laughed. What he underestimated was Penny’s ability to wrestle and somehow he soon found himself trapped in an arm locked around his throat and the dwelf’s knee pressed into his spine as she raged. He could still breathe, so he was not worried, but it was rather embarrassing... Strangely he could only laugh harder.</p><p>“If you don’t shut it…” The dwelf snarled.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this?!” Lady Noen demanded as she entered the dining hall.</p><p>“He’s a bastard that won’t shut his hole!” Penny snarled furiously.</p><p>Glorfindel just laughed helplessly.</p><p>“Well take it out of the dining hall, child.” Lady Noen said in much the way Erestor would call her child sometimes. “The dining hall is a place of peace.”</p><p>Penny snarled and stood, releasing the blond airhead.</p><p>Glorfindel sagged onto the floor, still laughing and his delight just grew when the dwelf gave a frustrated snarl and literally picked him up. She tossed him on her shoulder the way she had once carried him toward the Ettenmoors and started to carry his stupid giggling ass out of the dining hall, ignoring the stupefied elves.</p><p>“I have a present for you, Lilly!” She called. “Come on!”</p><p>Lilly looked up from her dinner, having turned back to her food when Lady Noen had broken up the tussle. Then she snagged a few extra pastries and ambled after her friend and the still giggling Glorfindel. </p><p>"I didn't mean you to take my advice quite this literally you know," she told him, aware of Nori and the twins rushing to join them. </p><p>Despite seeming as if she were going to perhaps throw the elf off of a cliff, or into a fire to appease The Tiny Balrog of Imladris, Penny led them down to the Hall of Fire instead. She tossed the giggling ponce onto a pile of cushions so he could get control of himself.</p><p>Since most everyone was still in dinner, they were not interrupting any stories or songs and Penny walked to the fire in the center of the hall. She clapped her hands. “I have a story!” She sang.</p><p>Glorfindel, knowing what she had planned, obligingly went into his soul form. The dwelf grinned, rubbing her hands together before following. Soon the hall grew dim as Penny took control of the stage…</p><p>And then replayed her elf-improved memory of the movie “Labyrinth” for her little sister. Creepy Fire Gang and all.</p><p>Lilly clapped her hands in delight, relaxing against Nori who could only stare at the film as it played out in front of them. How odd the stories of her world seemed. She smiled and giggled, she sighed wistfully over the interactions of Sarah and her Goblin King, and she sang along with the songs softly. She was, he realised, truly and utterly content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*giggles* Honestly, how many were expecting Penny to be a tween dwelf? XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Thank You For Being A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for being a friend<br/>Traveled down a road and back again<br/>Your heart is true, you're a pal and a confidant<br/>I'm not ashamed to say<br/>I hope it always will stay this way<br/>My hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow</p><p>And if you threw a party<br/>Invited everyone you knew<br/>Well, you would see the biggest gift would be from me<br/>And the card attached would say<br/>Thank you for being a friend</p><p> </p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voNEgCKzves">Andrew Gold, <i>Thank You For Being A Friend</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank all of you for being friends! ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Unlike the last Yule Festival, Penny had actually prepared for this one… Kind of. Though she did try to remember if she had told Lilly that the Yule Festival was more like a starlit ball than an actual festival. She finally decided that Lilly’s sewing circle friends would have told the dwobbit all about it. But now Penny found herself in need of some last minute things she had not accounted for as she poked around at the contents of the apothecary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I heard someone here.” Salabdúr commented as he peered at the dwelf from the doorway. He looked her up and down. “I do not believe the festival is in this part of the building.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well… I was hoping I would find something to cover this up.” She pointed at a small, thin cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salabdúr moved closer, peering at the injury that was on the dwelf’s face. “You could have prevented this.” He stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying something new.” She responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not believe you will find what you are looking for in here.” The ellon said. He reached a hand up, cupping the dwelf’s face and brushing his thumb over her chin. “There, all better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Salabdúr brushed his thumb, Penny felt the familiar tingle of elven healing magic and she was surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salabdúr gave her a mysterious smile and offered his arm. “May I escort you to the festival?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny accepted the offer. “Only if you dance with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that is an acceptable trade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were one of the earlier ‘couples’ to the festival, and they earned more than a few curious looks as well… But mostly because no one immediately recognized the lady dancing on Salabdúr’s arm. Which was not surprising as Penny was wearing a special gown Lady Noen had designed for her that disguised just how much more muscular she was than elven ladies and the dwelf, well, she had shaved off her beard and sideburns. The way she looked, with her hair arranged to hide her ears, she may as well have been some random human woman as she danced with the ellon in charge of the apothecary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly had, in fact, been warned about the nature of the Yule Festival by her friends in her sewing circle. Given that the elleths she regularly spent time with knew how much she enjoyed having  an input in her attire they had consulted her far earlier than they might have any other in Imladris. Whatever they made for her, they had said, was bound to be eye catching. They had even gone so far as to make something for Nori that matched, it being assumed that her dwarf friend would also be her escort for the evening, and Lady Noen had gone to the effort to find some information about formal dwarven styles in Moria at the height of the mountain kingdom’s glory. Judging by Nori’s reaction to the clothes, dwarf styles didn’t change much and Lilly had been able to convince him to wear them without him making too much of a fuss. Lilly had chosen to wear green that evening, a dress that was fitted tightly to her torso and required the stays she had taken to wearing in place of modern underwear to be laced extra tight to help create the silhouette that she had been after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had spent hours with her circle of friends embroidering delicate poinsettia flowers around the hem of the skirt and that flared out around her by means of several petticoats with heavily ruffled bottoms. The skirt, however, was not the thing which would catch the eyes, for all the amount of fabric used was extravagant; it had been cut in such a way that the whole thing could be remade and repurposed into something more practical for the rest of the season. What caught the eye was the bodice, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was why her stays were laced so tightly. Her hobbit figure, already more prone to softness and the full curves that she was told were expected of the otherwise tiny race, was displayed to full advantage here, with the top of her bodice being cut so that the sleeves were off the shoulder and stopped just as they reached her elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her curls had been braided and styled, something she had begged Nori to do with wide and teary eyes until he had relented due to it being a special occasion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In short, since they were spreading the story that she was a runaway foreign princess, she was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>dress</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a princess. Unsurprisingly, the elleths who had worked on the dress had been utterly elated at the opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrived with Nori, Lilly immediately began to look for her sister and other friends. Elladan and Elrohir could be seen with Elrond and Arathorn talking quietly, Glorfindel stood in a corner looking slightly lost and a bit confused. And Penny was nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a whole three dances with Salabdúr, Penny took a moment to get a drink before she allowed Lanthir to escort her onto the dance floor. Though the previous year she had known none of the dances, she had plenty of spare time between all of her various ‘training’ activities to learn and so she spun around the floor with ease. She did not remember ever being so glad she was not a klutz as she was when participating in elvish ballroom dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the dance with Lanthir ended, she took a spin around the floor with Ahyarmen, giggling as they whispered about… Well, she never really knew how to describe the strange conversations she sometimes had with the healer, but they usually resulted in giggles. It took her a while, but toward the end of the dance she spotted her sister and had leaned over to whisper to Ahyarmen. The ellon grinned before turning and escorting the disguised dwelf over to the hobbit and dwarf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess Lilly,” Ahyarmen dared since it was the festival. “Please allow me to introduce my companion for the moment, Lady Jimiel.” The way he pronounced the name was far more pleasant than the usual ‘Jimmy-Elle’ that Penny expected, “Lady Jimiel, this is Princess Lilly and Master Nori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling politely, Penny curtsied to the hobbit and dwarf, “Your highness, master dwarf.” she murmured softly, head bowed as she tried to hide her twitching lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly had paused when she heard the familiar name, her stomach clenching tightly. What were the odds of that being an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> name here? Then the woman with Ahyarmen had spoken and the soft voice, so familiar as that of her sister, registered. So many comments that had sounded familiar, so many references that she thought she had imagined, suddenly fell into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly hissed. “A whole fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>year</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She kept a tight control of her reaction, although no doubt she was confusing anyone in hearing distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead?!” Penny squeaked, looking up at Lilly, shocked. This was not what she had expected when she had asked Ahyarmen to play along and introduce her with the alias she had decided on for her disguise. “For a year?” There was confusion now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel started to make his way over to the group…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dead,” Lilly grumbled. “Because why else would my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> have stopped replying to my messages so suddenly. No gentle easing off, no explanation, no nothing. Just a dozen messages one day and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> after that. And if this is some random choice, it’s pretty damn sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny took a step back, confusion more evident than before. A dozen messages a day? Who had she… She did not try to remember The Awake very often and when she did it was usually when she was looking for a specific memory like the Labyrinth movie. She frowned in thought before… Well, there was one person she used to message all the time, but… Looking distant, she said, “Would it matter if I said that once upon a time a certain green prince was intended to willingly sit happily at the feet of a certain mountain ruler and await her pleasure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly took a deep breath. It was entirely possible that she was overreacting, but she had told Penny that she used to write in the fandom, hadn’t she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I told you that I’d been thinking of writing about a wolf queen?” Lilly asked in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny let out a high pitched shriek she would have killed someone else for making because it hurt her own damn ears. As it was, she dropped to her knees in front of Lilly, taking no heed of her gown, and reached for the dwobbit’s shoulders. “Tell me who the father is! You tell me, woman! I have been going insane!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not me,” Nori muttered, just as confused as the rest of them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly hushed him and switched into English to give her answer, careful not to make it too obvious to all the listening elves who would, no doubt, recognise the name. It wouldn’t do for speculation about a certain someone to travel the world after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The name confused Penny at first, it had been too long since she had been able to delve into the lore, after all… But Lilly saw the confusion and clarified a bit more. “Him?! Are you kidding me?!” She sat back, looking disgusted. “I was hoping it was the other one.” She pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should not ruin your lovely gown.” Ahyarmen fretted, assisting Penny in standing even though she did not seem to notice. “Lady Noen would kill me for not… Letting you kneel on my jacket or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Noen’s anger was definitely something to avoid and made his behavior understandable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly looked at the healer, taking in the concern on his face, then glanced at Nori who was watching her as though she might burst into flames at any moment. Which wasn’t actually an unreasonable concern. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I should probably tell you that I don’t go by Artemis anymore,” she added. “It’s Vesta now. Got to stick with the theme.” Then she looked at their companions. “So, I guess it turns out that Penny and I used to write to each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the time and share stories and things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt closer to her than my actual sister, back before…” Penny said, smiling happily. “Before the Valar stole me from my bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought the virus had got you,” Lilly informed her. “It got my mum and sister after so… I can’t believe it’s actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She squeaked, flinging her arms around her sister again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Penny murmured, hugging her little sister. “I wasn’t given a choice. I wish now I had shared more information about my personal life with you so that then you’d have been able to check in with my mother. Maybe I’d have been able to find out what happened to them. I’m sorry about your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t the easiest,” Lilly admitted, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
  <span> you had told me you’d decided to call yourself Jimiel. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the place for a reunion like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I wanted something I would actually remember to answer to when I heard it and it was this or one of my roleplaying names.” She looked contrite. “And even Jimiel is used as a roleplaying name for me in some games.” Penny looked around. “We could… Step out for a few minutes if you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not understand.” Ahyarmen said to Glorfindel. “We know they lived very far away from each other, yet only spoke the same language because their people were once the same… And yet they communicated frequently? Able to send a dozen messages a day?” The poor ellon looked boggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have a strange magic in their world.” Glorfindel stated before regarding the shorter members of the small group. He turned to his fellow elf. “Come, Ahyarmen. I have been meaning to ask you about something Penny once told me about and how you think it would work in practice…” He guided the younger elf away from the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly giggled, although she understood the ellon’s confusion. Then she looked up at Nori who was staring down at her with an arched brow that asked her if she really intended to leave him alone with all these elves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Proper reunion tomorrow, party tonight,” she told her sister. “I can’t believe how different you look without your beard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Penny grinned. “I haven’t been bare faced in years. It feels weird, too.” She gently touched her bare chin, near where Salabdúr had healed the nick she had managed to give herself. “And yes, reunion tomorrow!” She hugged Lilly again before sending a flirty wink to Nori. “I expect a dance later, Master Dwarf.” She said before waving her way off into the crowd… She had a purpose in mind. And she knew Nori was probably still mad at her, so she did not expect to actually get that dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori had gone pale under his own beard as soon as Lilly had brought up the fact that Penny had shaved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell no one of this,” he muttered to the dwobbit as he led her out to dance. “The last thing I need at home is anyone finding out that I stood by and did nothing while a ‘dam removed her beard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I would,” Lilly replied, leaning close to her friend. This would very likely be the only dance she would truly get to enjoy all evening. The elves and rangers were all too tall to dance with, even the shorter rangers that she sometimes spent nights with were too tall to properly dance with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though she felt giddy at the mere idea of what she was about to do, Penny still managed to make her way over to where an obvious human was among the elves. She shivered before boldly going up and standing next to him. The man did not seem to notice her at first, but after a moment he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you have learned dances that would not make the elves blush within the last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny grinned. “Of course. Though if I got enough hobbit wine in me I might have danced that way instead.” She turned to Arathorn, seeing him return the grin. “May I have a dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arathorn bowed graciously and took the dwelf’s hand to lead her onto the dance floor. “Far be it for me to deny a request to dance from a beautiful maiden…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dancing with Arathorn, the ranger handed her over to Elladan. But something about dancing with Elladan reminded her and when he went to turn her over to his twin, she instead grabbed both ellons by their sleeves and dragged them along in her search for her sister. When she found the dwobbit, she only waited until she was within comfortable hearing range before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elladan’s brother needs a proper dance partner.” The dwelf announced, as if she were not perfectly capable. “Do you know where we might find him one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly, as it happened, had been talking to Niphredil when Penny approached with twins in tow. Her friend had ducked her head, attempting to hide her blush behind her pale hair. Lilly raised an amused eyebrow at her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she mused, “I’m a bit short to really do him any justice,” she said, something about staring at elf crotches while dancing as a little bit off putting. “But I’m sure Niphredil wouldn’t mind indulging him for one dance,” she continued, turning to look up at her friend. “You don’t mind, do you?” She asked. “I know it’s a horrible inconvenience, but we really can’t leave him cluttering up the place while Elladan dances with Penny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny suddenly stepping on Elladan’s foot was probably the only reason he didn’t say anything about them having just danced though…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If,” Niphredil’s voice was almost too quiet to be heard. “If Lord Elrohir does not object,” she said finally, only daring to lift her head as she finished speaking. Silently, Lilly promised herself that if Elrohir dared to say anything other than ‘yes’, or something along those lines, he was going to lose all his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elrohir had gone extra stiff and formal somehow while they had approached Lilly and Niphredil. He was openly staring at the elleth and it was not until a slippered foot kicked the back of his leg that he remembered speaking was possible. “It would be my honor.” He bowed, offering a hand to Niphredil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elleth accepted with a light blush, something Lilly suspected would be an almost permanent thing for the duration of her time with Elrohir, and followed as she was led out to join the other couples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny grinned and raised her fist slightly for Lilly to bump. The dwobbit shook her head at her sister in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to kill you later, you know that don’t you?” She asked. “Or at least, sew all your clothes closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny did not seem to hear. “Do you think I’ll get an invite to the wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elladan made an exasperated sound and took the dwelf’s hand. “I shall not let you make a liar of yourself anymore than necessary.” He dragged her back onto the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori meandered back towards Lilly, two tankards of ale in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s Penny up to?” He asked, having caught the edges of the exchange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to arrange a wedding to go to,” Lilly replied without thinking, not remembering that they had only told Nori that having sex meant getting married for elves. Neither of them had mentioned whether any kind of ceremony took place beforehand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinky,” Nori muttered, one of the few English words he had picked up from the dwobbit. “She really </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoy watching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly elbowed him in the ribs, hard. “You’re awful,” she told him. He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just ran into Bear,” he replied and Lilly arched her eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wondered where you got to,” she commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Came to see if you wanted to join us,” Nori shrugged again. Lilly glanced out into the gathered elves, slightly bored of making small talk and being unable to dance with anyone other than the dwarf she was currently standing with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My room or yours?” She asked, sweeping out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some time later, after Penny had gotten a chance to dance with Berechon, the dwelf looked around. She stopped near Glorfindel. “Have you seen Lilly? I was going to ask if she would dance with me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel wore a particular pinched look he’d often sported on the way back from Bree. “She has retired for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny sulked. “Well that’s just not fair. I guess I’ll have to dance with my other favorite person here then.” She started to flounce off, not noticing the grimace her remark caused before she turned back expectantly. “Well? Are you coming or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The golden ellon was quick to join the dwelf on the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, as they were returning to their rooms for the night, Glorfindel said something the dwelf was half expecting. “You look beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “You’re an awful liar.” She spun, moving to stand between the doors to their rooms. “What’s missing this year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel actually grimaced. “Much to my embarrassment, I did not plan accordingly for the situation this year.” He held out a small box and placed it in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny curiously opened the box. Inside were a dozen tiny golden stars. Half of them had eight points like the star on her pendant, the others had five like the clip she wore in her hair. Carefully extracting one from the box, she saw that it had a tiny little clip on the back that she would have just been able to catch with a nail to use. She did so, opening and closing the clip. Before she could question why these were something to be embarrassed about, Glorfindel spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made them so you could start decorating your beard if you wished.” Glorfindel confessed, looking chagrined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf flinched, moving to touch her bare chin. “I’m sorry… But when we talked about disguises I figured… What better way would one of dwarf blood hide than by shaving?” She looked at the clip again before reaching up and clipping it to a few strands of hair on the top of her head. “But it still works, and they’re beautiful. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are most welcome.” Glorfindel bowed and turned to head to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could depart, Penny rushed to speak. “I have something for you, this year!” She turned and ran back into her room. She returned a moment later carrying a curled and bent wooden frame made out of dried vines which held a spider web of sinew within. The web was decorated with hand painted beads and feathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a dreamcatcher.” The dwelf explained. “I figured that since you help me with any bad dreams I have that… Well, this might help with any that you could have. It’s supposed to be hung on the wall at the head of a bed. I can tell you the whole story of the dreamcatcher tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is lovely.” Glorfindel said, accepting the obviously handcrafted item. “I shall treasure it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny grinned. “Merry Christmas!” She chirped before sprinting back into her room and leaving him in the hall this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon girly… Show me what you’ve got!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice was followed by the thud of bodies colliding, the impact of flesh against flesh, and then the crash of a couple hundred pounds hitting a solid wooden wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought you could easily toss an elf around… I guess your pretty boy just likes being dwarfhandled, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a particularly large smash and a faint crunching sound followed by a curse before the sound of weight hitting the floor echoed within the stable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but you can’t fight… Can you? No… I know your weakness…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another curse and a sound like an angry cat before a quick exchange of fleshy blows sounded. And then another thunk against a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it, don’t you?” It was whispered into a sensitive ear, the voice dropped to a low, deep growl. “I saw it, that first day… The way you shivered when I spoke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat orc shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can think of far more fun things to eat…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny snarled and managed to get enough leverage on the wall to shove herself and Dreamer away. The force knocked Dreamer back a few extra steps. She whirled in place and before he could catch on to her intention she kicked the ranger in the balls. He squealed, doubling over and the dwelf pulled a move she used to watch regularly on television. She whirled, pinned Dreamer’s throat to her shoulder with one arm, and then lifted her legs, dropping them into a move called a ‘Stone Cold Stunner.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf’s ass hit the floor of the stable harder than she was expecting, but it was worth it when Dreamer’s throat bounced off her shoulder and caused him to flop away and gasp for air. She stood and was about to dive on the ranger again when she was practically plucked out of the air by Vagrant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, match over… It’s pretty obvious you know how to fight this way.” The ranger sounded amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramble stood over the beaten up Dreamer, “Are you okay? Did it hurt? That looked like it really hurt… I don’t think I’ve ever been kicked there before… Do you think she broke it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wolf and Tracker were both laughing near the smirking Glorfindel and Garaphen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they thought you were just being a pansy when she threw you around.” Garaphen said, laughing at Glorfindel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel glowered at the scruffy elf before moving over to inspect Penny’s nose… It had been broken and he moved to quickly yank it back into place while Vagrant still held her. She yowled and the ellon got a kick to the thigh for his efforts. Once she had calmed down enough for Vagrant to let her go, Glorfindel inspected the damage. She was covered in blood and bruises, but aside from a busted lip and her broken nose there did not seem to be any damage. She looked, and felt, elated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s safe to say that we don’t have to teach you how to handle a tavern brawl.” Wolf smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny grinned, “I’ve been working on some things that I knew from home since I arrived.” She did not personally know them, but she knew of them and had indeed spent the last nearly two years working on things in her room before bed nearly every day. “Some for fun, some just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of things do they do for fun where you’re from?” Ramble wanted to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just different things. I’ve been working on; things like this…” And since the dwelf was far enough away from Ramble at the time, the dwelf took a sort of running, hop-step toward the ranger, raised her arms, and then flipped forward, tucking her arms down to her side before they could touch the ground as she did the splits and landed on one foot in front of the ranger before taking a last, smaller hop-step to shake off the momentum of the pretty good, though far from perfect, front aerial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was actually surprised she had nailed the landing, considering she had only practiced on the mattress in her room before and she beamed up at his shocked look. “You know, just little fun things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should know,” Lilly looked up from her notes as Erestor approached, “that I have been debating bringing my concerns about your latest choice in reading material to Lord Elrond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without talking to me first?” He arched an elegant eyebrow at her. “Right,” she muttered. “I’m just reading, Erestor,” Lilly insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not believe that assertion alleviated Master Nori’s fears,” the elf replied. “Did you truly think that it would put </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> concerns to rest as well? You are a poor liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you like me to say, Erestor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you are not planning to explore the mines of Moria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not planning to </span>
  <em>
    <span>explore</span>
  </em>
  <span> the mines,” Lilly replied. “I’m planning to go in, get what I need and leg it before I get noticed or caught.” She grinned up at Erestor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That did not go so well for the dwarves the last time they went there,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wanted to use the front door,” Lilly replied, scribbling another note onto her paper. “I’m planning on going through the back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what awaits you there,” Erestor hissed. “You leave me no choice but to go to Lord Elrond.” Lilly looked up at him seriously, sparks flaring in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he’ll stop me this time,” she told him. “But he can’t watch me forever. I’ll end up there eventually. Khazad-dum has something I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It has called to me ever since Berechon told me that mithril is the only thing that can withstand the heat of my fire. Either you can help me find the safest possible routes and maps more accurate than this, or you can tell Elrond and I postpone it for a while. Which is it? Help me find my way around goblins and orcs and a balrog, or grass me up and force me to go in less prepared than I would have been otherwise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Either way, you are forcing me to become involved in a scheme that will very likely result in your demise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It might," Lilly admitted. "I've thought of that a lot more than you might think. But I also need to be prepared and there's no point in me learning how to use this power I've been given if I don't have equipment that can stand up to it. Steel warps and is too heavy to wear daily. I've asked Berechon, I've asked Nori, they both agree that the only thing that might work is Mithril. Which is here," she gestured to the map. "If I'm not properly prepared there's no point in me being here. And if we aren't here some very important people will die." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I need to do this. Please help me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you told Penny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet," Lilly admitted. "We keep getting dragged off track."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will help you," Erestor sighed reluctantly, "if you promise me you will tell her and if she objects promise that you will set aside the entire scheme."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erestor could not be certain whether he was comforted or unnerved by her agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have never seen a 'Stone Cold Stunner' check this out: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRGCVIc85fY">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRGCVIc85fY</a> I think the 'Attitude Era' of wrestling was the best and I used to watch it religiously. It was my soap opera of choice. *grins*</p><p>And if you're curious about the front aerial, I just tried to describe the gif I found on the wiki for it: <a href="https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/4f/FrontAerial.gif">https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/4f/FrontAerial.gif</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Leaving on a Jet Plane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So kiss me and smile for me<br/>Tell me that you'll wait for me<br/>Hold me like you'll never let me go<br/>I'm leavin' on a jet plane<br/>I don't know when I'll be back again</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2m--R3J6f4">Peter, Paul, and Mary - <em>Leaving On A Jet Plane</em></a>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a meeting that Lilly had decided needed to happen in Nori's room. Mostly because when Nori was in his room and Lilly in hers it was generally assumed that whatever they were up to, the average elf did not want to be caught listening in. They were not known, after all, for staying separate for overly long once they had retired. It was a good way to avoid possible eavesdropping.  Lilly had brought all of her research with her, armed now with a more detailed map of the western entrance and the passages immediately after it that had been drawn up with the door had been created and kept up to date until the friendship between the elves of Eregion soured and ended when that settlement had been abandoned.</p><p>What changes had happened after that neither she nor Erestor could find out, but since the entrance had been rendered useless anyway by the presence of the Watcher in the Water, the elf had been of the opinion that those tunnels had probably been largely abandoned and ignored. </p><p>“We need mithril,” Lilly said as soon as Penny had arrived.</p><p>The dwelf huffed at the first words out of Lilly’s mouth even as she finished climbing in through Nori’s window. “Well, that’s shit.” She said. “What for?”</p><p>“Because when I go full burn I do this to any metal on me,” Lilly held up the remains of the gold necklace Glorfindel had given her in one hand and the twisted dagger in the other.</p><p>“Mithril is the only thing that needs to get hotter than steel to melt,” Nori cut in.</p><p>“Since my clothes go up in smoke as well,” Lilly continued, “I need something light and practical to fall back on that isn’t going to melt right off. Which is where the mithril comes in.”</p><p>“The only ingots Durin’s Folk managed to get out of Khazad-dûm before it fell were the ones already on the way out,” Nori fiddled with a gold bead. “If any of that’s left anywhere it’ll be in the piles of treasure in Erebor, which are guarded by a dragon.”</p><p>Penny frowned and looked up at the ceiling before plopping down on the floor. “What do you think they’d call Mithril in our world?” She wondered absently. “So our choices are a dragon, or a Ba… Does he know what’s in there?” She looked pointedly at Nori.</p><p>“No,” Lilly admitted sheepishly. “But it’s more likely to be on the eastern side anyway. That’s where it was when… Well, you know… and if we do this right we won’t need to go more than a day or so in anyway.”</p><p>Penny hmphed and rubbed at the fading bruise on her still clean shaven jaw. “And if the mountain’s still alive it could even tell us exactly where to go making things faster.” She narrowed her eyes, still looking up. “So you want… A mithril bikini? And a sword? Kinky.”</p><p>“I was thinking more of a shift actually,” Lilly replied. “But a bikini could work, depends on how much we managed to collect. And yes, a sword too.”</p><p>“Get yourself some mithril body jewelry too and you’ll be the wealthiest hobbit in the world.” The dwelf mused, moving her gaze down to see if Nori was thinking about it. “I’d imagine you could entice all of the dwarves to follow your call dressed like that… Obey your every command…”</p><p>Nori had already turned to look speculatively at the dwobbit, running his eyes over her as the possibilities trickled into his mind.</p><p>“That’s kind of the point,” Lilly said, ignoring the heated gaze. “Not the twisting them all to my whims thing.”</p><p>“That should be the point considering how many dwarves you want to do things to.” Penny snarked. “And all at the same time.”</p><p>"And how many's that, Princess?" Nori asked. </p><p>“Just a few,” Lilly shrugged it off. “But my point was going to be that we could end up incredibly wealthy from just one trip if we do it right. All of us. We wouldn’t need to ask Elrond to fund any trips we wanted to take to Ered Luin or the Shire or anywhere else and Nori would actually be able to pursue his craft.”</p><p>Penny openly gazed at Nori after the comment about his craft. She had been told, but the idea of seeing a dwarf being able to actually work on his real craft was intriguing. “And any moment we’re in there we could be swarmed by ten thousand goblins, orcs, maybe some trolls.”</p><p>“I know,” Lilly huffed. “That’s kind of where the whole thing starts to fall apart a little bit.”</p><p>“A little bit,” Nori huffed. “That’s a very big problem, Princess, and I’m not interested in dying, no matter how much wealth might be waiting at the end.” Lilly glanced at Penny.</p><p>“The orcs don’t know how to mine or smith mithril,” she argued. “I’m willing to bet all the gold in Erebor that they haven’t spread as far as those mines,” she pointed to the mark on the map which she thought matched the ones that the Fellowship would go through in ninety years or so. “There wouldn’t be any point, there’s nothing there that they can use.”</p><p>Penny hummed and crawled over to look at all the maps and materials Lilly had gathered. “And what are we going to do when we get there? Start trying to mine it ourselves and hope the noise doesn’t bring them down on our heads? Ask the mithril to just jump out of the mountain and into our hands?”</p><p>“It was a working mine,” Nori replied. “Those who got the order to run would have run, those who didn’t would have kept on until…” he pulled a face. “There’ll be plenty of already mined ore around that didn’t make it to the furnaces to be extracted. Mithril runs pure through the rock, same as gold does, but it wasn’t always easy to get it out without bringing the stone with it.”</p><p>The dwelf frowned, looking at the maps Lilly had found and thinking of what she knew. “Lils… How do you know the right way to that spot would be there? It wasn’t until after…” The elder of the two women present waved a hand dismissively, but also suspiciously in Nori’s direction, “that we knew anything about it. And that had a timeframe when things could have happened too.”</p><p>“I don’t,” Lilly admitted. “But this map is a lot older than all that and the mines are definitely on there, and there had to be a route to this exit long before…” she also waved a hand, “otherwise Celembrimbor and Narvi wouldn’t have bothered to build it.”</p><p>“But the route that exists might not go to the mines. There’s room for more than one passageway.” The dwelf sensibly pointed out, poking her finger at what looked like an intersection. “It would have been more sensible for it to lead to a trade hub.”</p><p>“Well, with luck, the mountain might be persuaded to give us a little bit of help,” Lilly grumbled. “I don’t have all the answers, Penny, I can’t have them because none of the dwarf records survive and the elf ones are massively out of date. The only person I could think to ask probably wouldn’t remember anyway. Besides, we’re avoiding him.”</p><p>“You would need someone incredibly fast to scout if you wanted to get in and out as quickly as possible.” Penny stated, frowning with thought.</p><p>“I know,” Lilly replied. “How fast can Zephyr move?”</p><p>The dwelf startled, she had… Surprisingly not been thinking of herself being on this trip. She narrowed her eyes. “As fast as the wind.” She looked up at them. “I could be to Bree and back in less than a day if I wanted.”</p><p>Nori snorted.</p><p>“I’ll believe that if you can bring me one of those meat pies the hobbit butcher there sells,” he informed the dwelf. “Best pies I’ve ever tasted too. Dori can do marvels with sweet things, but meat…” he pulled a face.</p><p>The dwelf scowled, “You’ll see. When I wake up in the morning I’ll find you, give you a hug, and then head to Bree! Then I’ll bring you one of those meat pies by dinner if not earlier! And then you can give me a hug!”</p><p>“If you want a hug, lass,” Nori grinned, “all you’ve got to do is ask. I don’t need paying for my favours, you know that.”</p><p>Penny hesitated. “I didn’t know if you were still mad at me about the thing with Lilly or not…”</p><p>“Mad’s relative,” he replied. “I get mad at my brothers all the time, doesn’t mean I stop liking them or caring. Don’t get me wrong, hurt her like that again and you’re dead, but I’d feel bad about it. I like you, lass, isn’t going to change just because you’re a bit stupid sometimes.”</p><p>It was on the tip of her tongue to tell them what Elrond said about her being a tween… But she figured she would be out on potential kisses in the future if she did that. Instead, she just leapt off the floor and pounced the dwarf in a hug! “Well, as long as you’ll feel bad about it…”</p><p>Nori let out a grunt of surprise before he caught the dwelf in his grip. “I still want that pie,” he reminded her, giving her a squeeze though Lilly could see from the way that he held himself he was holding back.</p><p>“You’ll get your pie… I’ll even get you two!” The dwelf practically chirped. Then she climbed off of the dwarf and moved to look at the maps and things Lilly had out. “As for this… Shit. This is the stupidest, dumbest, most reckless thing I have ever heard of. We would all die, because Glorfindel will kill us the minute we step foot in the direction of Moria… So…” She leaned back. “When are we going?”</p><p>“As soon as we can think of a plausible reason to leave Imladris without Goldilocks tracking us down and dragging us back,” Lilly replied. “Which I haven’t been able to come up with.”</p><p>“If he catches us, we’ll have to find something to distract him. You’d think he was a golden retriever the way he always tries to bring me back here.” Penny huffed. “Too bad we can’t just toss a stick, yell ‘Fetch!’ and run while he’s chasing it. And even if he doesn’t catch us, he’ll find us when we get back and I’ll have to yell at him.”</p><p>“You love yelling at him,” Lilly pointed out.</p><p>“Oh!” Penny’s mind was wandering because she was kind of tired by now. “I’ll try to distract him from yelling. Do you think this would work?” The dwelf crawled over to Lilly and looked up at her from approximately the height difference she had with Glorfindel. “I’ve been a bad girl…. Will you spank me?” She pouted up at the dwobbit who giggled hysterically.</p><p>“You’ll traumatise him,” she laughed. </p><p>“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Nori replied.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to bed before I’m too tired to cling to the wall.” Penny said, moving to the window. Of course she could have just used the door, but where was the fun in that? “Do all the things I can’t!” She called as she disappeared from sight.</p><p><br/>
- - -</p><p><br/>
The next morning, at a reasonable hour, Penny tracked down Nori thanks to Zephyr. “Will two be enough?” She wondered, swinging her coin purse in a way she probably should not before stuffing it down the front of her shirts. She was dressed in her tightest fitting clothing to reduce wind drag.</p><p>Nori followed the movement of the purse with his eyes, smirking as he watched it disappear behind layers of fabric.</p><p>“Two should do it,” he agreed. “But I’ll know if you try to cheat me, he marks them all in a particular way.” He glanced down the corridor. “Want a kiss for luck?” He asked.</p><p>“You can see me off and see that there’s no way I could double back and trick you before then. Does he have a name or just any butcher in the hobbit area?” The dwelf tilted her head, considering the offer. “Yes.”</p><p>Nori had to lean up to manage it, but the kiss he gave the dwelf was no little peck between friends. Nori was known for his talents and he certainly wasn’t about to let Penny fly off somewhere to get his pies without giving her another taste of what kept her sister coming to him night after night.</p><p>Besides, there was the added bonus of the golden ponce stood staring at them just down the corridor. He’d probably get his nose broken for it, but it would be worth it just to get under the elf’s skin a little bit.</p><p>Though it had been decades since she had possessed a regular kissing partner, Penny was no slouch when it came to the activity and she easily fell into enjoying the kiss just for the… Taste of it. After a while the angle started to feel weird to her though and she actually lowered herself so that Nori would be taller as it continued!</p><p>Nori was accustomed to kissing taller people, you didn’t spend as much time in the towns of Men as he did without getting used to it after all, but he did appreciate the gesture, an appreciation he showed by letting one of his hands drift that little bit lower, part of his mind daring him to find out just how far he could go before Penny stopped him because it was getting too close to a situation that neither of them wanted, or Glorfindel actually got his head out of his ass and moved in himself. </p><p>Strangely it was Nori moving his hand down that saved them from actually getting close to that because Penny started to grin into the kiss. She was not aroused in the slightest and now she was amused. She finally pulled back from the kiss, giving a teasing nip to Nori’s lower lip as they parted. She started to stand and then gave Nori a quick peck before she did stand.</p><p>“I believe I shall have the luckiest trip ever, now,” she declared.</p><p>Nori stared at her, then shook his head. “Fucking elves,” he grumbled. “See you when you’ve got the pies, lass.”</p><p>Giggling, Penny headed to the nearest exit of the building. It did not matter where they were, she was going to be flying. She was soon perched on a window ledge. “Now taking off flight 469 of Dwelf Airlines…” She said before shoving herself off of the window ledge and throwing her power out behind her as hard as she could! She took off extremely fast, a gust of wind in her wake and, if anyone would have looked they’d have seen a dirt trail streaking along the road below the house before she lifted up higher into the air and vanished from sight.</p><p>Penny must have inherited plenty of dwarf stubbornness because just watching the road below to make sure she did not stray from her destination was... boring. But every time she felt like trying a different route or dawdling to look at the scenery, she just had to imagine the smarmy look Nori would get about winning the bet and she would go just that little bit faster. She had no idea how long she flew, as she did not have a watch… Wait, hobbits had watches and clocks, right? Maybe she would see if she could get a pocket watch while in Bree as well. Did they use time zones in Middle-Earth? She would have to ask…</p><p>Before the dwelf knew it, the distraction she gave herself with watches and clocks worked and she could see Bree approaching fast. She had a moment to think. Which would be easiest for her? Dropping down from the sky in some empty alley or landing beforehand and going in the gate proper? The gate would slow her down, she decided and flew up higher so as to hopefully not attract notice. After all, she was no bird or plane…</p><p>It took longer than she would have liked to find a safe place and a likely moment to set foot in Bree, but the dwelf managed. She briefly pulled her soul out of her body, glad that since she was alone it was safe to do so, and used that to scan over the rooftops for the correct path to the hobbit market. Once she found it she was back to herself and stepping off at a jaunty pace… A kind of drained jaunty. Perhaps she should have had a heartier breakfast than the usual elven fair. Oh well, she would just have to have some of those meat pies herself…</p><p>Nori never gave her a name, so she asked the locals about the best meat pies she had been told about and trusted their directions, though some hobbits insisted their own were the best, she specified a butcher and the directions became more specific. It was simple enough to fish out her coin and purchase a meat pie for herself and… Dear heavens.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever had a meat pie before.” Penny told the butcher. “But I am absolutely glad I took the advice I was given and tried yours first. None shall ever compare.”</p><p>“Never had one before?!” The butcher was incredulous. “Poor lass, you were sorely deprived…”</p><p>The comment startled the dwelf before she remembered that she had shaved and her tighter clothing did not hide that she did have something rather like a female shape… She blushed at having forgotten something so simple as being addressed gender correctly by a stranger. She chatted politely with the butcher before ordering herself another pie.</p><p>They were really good.</p><p>“Master hobbit.” Penny said after she had eaten her fill and recharged her waning energy. “I have some friends that would love some of your pies… Do you happen to know where I can find a basket or a crate large enough to carry at least a dozen pies?”</p><p>Astounded, the butcher was quick to direct her to where she could find such things and so she went off shopping again. She soon returned with a wide oval basket with a lid that would be able to easily handle a dozen pies.</p><p>“Fill it up, I think.” Penny said, mentally making certain she had enough money to cover the cost. Of course she did, Elrond was nothing if not generous, but it still helped to be certain.</p><p>“You have been a tremendous help, Master Hobbit!” Penny called as she hefted up the basket after securing the lid.</p><p>“Do come again!” The hobbit called as she left.</p><p>Finding an empty alley out was a lot easier with Zephyr scouting ahead and it being lunch time… Even though she never did remember to ask about a watch, the hobbits all knew and none of them were willing to be roaming during a meal! That was completely unacceptable behavior.</p><p>Penny giggled at the thought and lifted herself and her basket into the air.</p><p>Returning to Imladris took longer as the basket created a horrible amount of drag in the air that Penny had known would happen. Still she valiantly pressed forth. The sun was still in the sky and so she knew she was well on schedule despite taking a longer than expected stop in Bree itself. Her route was the same and so, a couple of hours after she left Bree, Penny was setting foot in the main courtyard of Imladris. Using the same excuse the twins did of being in the courtyard instead of the house…</p><p>The dwelf bellowed. “NORI! WHERE DO YOU WANT THESE PIES?!”</p><p>Lilly would have a great many words to say to Penny later on, most of them not particularly flattering and retracted as soon as she managed to get Nori to share the pies. They were good, and worth the interruption, not that she would ever tell Penny that.</p><p>With nothing to go on, Penny made her way into the building and started for the kitchen. After all, the butcher had told her the best way to safely reheat the pies and there was no way they were still warm after being flown hundreds of miles an hour in the winter wind.</p><p>“Where are my pies?” Nori demanded, his hair free of his normal braids.</p><p>“In this basket.” Penny said, hefting the basket. “But you only get two. That was all I promised.” She teased, setting the basket down on a table and taking the lid off. “I shall generously let you pick which two.” She looked around. “Where’s Lilly?”</p><p>“Getting herself together,” Nori replied, distracted by examining the pies. “Mahal’s hairy balls, these really are from Bree!” He exclaimed, picking up two of them. “Stone cold, though,” he groused.</p><p>“Butcher told me how to heat them.” The dwelf commented as she moved over to one of the stoves and made sure it was on, there usually was one always on, before fiddling with the temperature and setting a pan of water into the stove. She started to add pies around the water pan. “And I told you I could get there and back in a day.” She said smugly.</p><p>Nori scowled. “Point proven, lass,” he replied. “Are you in then?”</p><p>“I did ask when we were leaving, didn’t I?” She wondered as she put the lid back on the basket of unselected pies and placed it in the cool pantry. She returned and hopped to sit on the table where the basket had been, waiting for the pies to heat up. “Or did you mean in your room while you were ravaging my sister?”</p><p>“Either, both,” Nori grinned. “Always pays to know the definite answer to these things before you make plans, veins have a habit of getting holes in them if too many surprises get sprung.”</p><p>“You’ll be bloody lucky,” Lilly hissed from the door. While she was in a better state than Nori, it was still clear fairly immediately that they had been interrupted. </p><p>“Lilly!” Penny cheered, her eyes bright with amusement. “I brought pies.” She let her eyes rake over both Lilly’s disheveled state as well as Nori’s lack of braids. Her eyes lingered on Nori’s hair the most, fingers itching to play with it, but she did not say anything, merely grinning before turning her attention back to her sister. “I even brought extra. They’re heating back up now… Though you might be able to heat them faster without drying them out.”</p><p>Lilly huffed, but picked one of the pies up and gently sent some heat through it. It was something that she had practiced on the pastries she liked to pilfer from the kitchens as a snack, preferring them warm rather than cold, and so she had managed to get the hang of providing just enough heat. She passed the first one to Penny, then took two more and heated them.</p><p>“I should eat them both myself,” she grumbled, but handed one of them to Nori all the same before taking a bite from her own. The noise she made when she tasted it was almost indecent, and more than one of the elves in the kitchen went rosy cheeked at the sound.</p><p>“Am I forgiven?” Nori asked.</p><p>“No,” Lilly told him, taking another large bite. “But I’ll let you make it up to me later. I haven’t had a pie this good in years.”</p><p>With Lilly there to heat the pies, Penny took the pan of water out of the oven and cleaned it away. She snickered as she thanked her sister and nibbled at her pie. “I have…” She stated. “I had three while I was in Bree…” A thought occurred to her and so she asked, “Nori… Have you ever wanted to fly? Because I have something that lets me take others up in the air with me more easily if you want to try…”</p><p>Nori considered it. </p><p>“Can’t say I like the idea of flying over much,” he said, “but it would be an interesting thing to try.”</p><p>The dwelf grinned. “Then we can try tomorrow if you like. Or not. I won’t force you if it’s too high. You’ll be the first dwarf in the sky!” She paused. “Well, the first dwarf to go there intentionally and of your own free will…” she was picturing the movies where giant creatures swung mighty weapons and sent dwarves flying.</p><p>They continued chatting about light things as they nibbled on pies, their elf friends (or not-friends depending on preference) joining them as they did and the next day Nori did become the first dwarf to fly. He has yet to forgive the dwelf for the initial fright of dropping off of the cliff though…</p><p><br/>
- - -</p><p><br/>
A few weeks later, just as it seemed winter was about ready to lighten up and wander away until the next year, the twins returned from a patrol with some ill news. Arathorn had been killed fighting orcs after taking an arrow to the eye. The twins would be setting back out soon to retrieve Arathorn’s wife and son to bring to Imladris.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, we started writing chapter 50 yesterday. Keeping up alright so far?</p><p> </p><p>Edit from Jimiel - Before you go on how Penny couldn't have gotten there and back in a day... Tolkien places Rivendell as being 350 miles east of Bree. The wind can easily reach speeds over 230 miles per hour. So 2-4 hours one way at a more leisurely pace, 30 minutes to an hour there to rest and recharge (she ate three meat pies) and then 2-4 hours back. I have been doing some research on this. *grin*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Roads Go Ever On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Road goes ever on and on<br/>Out from the door where it began.<br/>Now far ahead the Road has gone,<br/>Let others follow it who can!<br/>Let them a journey new begin,<br/>But I at last with weary feet<br/>Will turn towards the lighted inn,<br/>My evening-rest and sleep to meet.</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9B6dsfGazyI">J.R.R. Tolkien - <i>Roads Go Ever On</i></a> The version linked to is sung by Clamavi de Profundis</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>Sir Ian Holm</b><br/>September 12, 1931 - June 19, 2020<br/></p>
</div>The first film I saw Mr. Holm in was <i>Alien</i> and he was delightfully creepy as the android following secret orders. Since then I have loved him in everything I have seen him in. And while I love Martin Freeman, there was just some sparkle in Mr. Holm's eyes when he played Bilbo that Martin could never duplicate. Enjoy your stay in Valinor, Mr. Holm. *bows*</blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If we have to stay here much longer I’m going to scream.” Penny said, stalking down a hallway. She had liked Arathorn, but they had been singing mourning songs for a month now and she was ready to pull her hair out! Baby Aragorn was adorable though. He and Lady Gilraen had only been in residence for a week and Penny could already see what a cutie he was going to be as he grew older. But still… A month! She was complaining to Zephyr of course. No one understood her like he did, not even the elves… Elves that were all busy mourning. Maybe while they were distracted with mourning was a good time to slip away? She changed direction mid-step to see if she could find her co-conspirators.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly was no less frustrated and restless, although Nori did what he could to help with that. He found the relentless dirges annoying, as well as off putting. Lilly had already broached the topic of sneaking away </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him. It seemed like the best time after all, only for Nori to point out that with Arathorn’s death so close they probably wouldn’t get more than an hour out of the valley before Elrond had sent an entire patrol after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Penny found Lilly she was no less frustrated and stalked into the room. “Is there tape here? Please tell me they’ve invented tape… I want to tape all of their bloody mouths shut!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No tape,” Lilly replied, wearing little more than a shift as she let Vulcan run over her arms. “I’m done with it too. And we’re going to have to put up with it you know.” The ball of lava swirled through her hair. “Every time I go anywhere near the stables Garaphen is watching, and if he isn’t the twins or Glorfindel are. Between mournful wailing, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Penny pulled at her hair, which was getting too long for her tastes. But then again she would shave her hair if given a chance. “There’s nothing for it… Lilly… I’m going to do it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny moved to the window and opened it wide. As she did so, she hummed a tune. When it reached the proper point she sang… Loudly. And when the words became clear it was amazing how she managed to twist even Common into something so horrible and confusing…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It….Ain’t gonna rain no more, no more! It ain’t gonna rain no more! How the heck can I wash my neck if it ain’t gonna rain no more?!” She did have to change some of the lyrics to be understood… “I went to the Fire Hall tomorrow… I took a front seat in the back! I drank down a box full of popcorn… And the dog in the story went, ‘Moooo!’” She grinned as she sang, getting louder and more obnoxious through each verse until she finished the last line and twirled in place before falling to the floor in giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf was too busy giggling to notice, but it seemed her absurdity had caused the elves to pause their mourning song… Perhaps they were considering that she had lost her mind to grief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a doofus,” Lilly informed her sister in the silence that followed as the elves processed the song. "Everyone grieves differently and it has to be a strange thing to them, really."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny had stopped laughing finally and sighed. “Yeah, I suppose.” She flicked an ear in the silence. “It is nice to not hear it for a bit though. There’s a difference between mourning your own way and mourning in such a way that it forces it on everyone else.” She pouted. She suddenly perked up, sitting up as well. “I know what we can do that they can’t stop us! I’ll take you out the window! Fly you up, drop you… Then you see if your naked dwobbit booty can keep yourself from crashing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not sure Elrond would appreciate that," Lilly mused, reaching for her comb. "Sit down," she ordered. "Nori's been teaching me to braid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obediently Penny sat down where Lilly indicated. The only decorations she wore in her hair were her main hair clip holding the mass of it in a simple tail at the base of her neck and half of the little stars Glorfindel had given her at Yule in a triangle pattern sweeping back from her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly removed them all carefully, setting them down beside her as she combed and sectioned her sister's hair. Nimble fingers worked quickly, twisting and turning strand after strand, replacing the clips one by one until it all sat in a thick braid with several smaller braids woven through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny reached up to gently pat her head. After a moment she got up and inspected her hair in the mirror. Taking it in carefully, she said, “Thank you. It’s lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly shrugged. "It'll keep it more out of your way," she replied. "I'm still practicing, but Nori can be a bit weird about showing me different things sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might have to do with crafter competition. Or family only stuff, or too intimate for a beneficial friend…” Penny suggested, moving to sit near Lilly. She looked around, as if expecting someone to appear and sent Zephyr to scout the surrounding area. “Lilly.” She asked quietly. “If you knew something that you knew you should share… But that you might lose out on things like kissing privileges if you told… Would you tell them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s definitely an intimacy thing,” Lily grumbled, “the fandom got </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> right anyway. Family and spouses only.” She looked at her friend seriously. “If it’s serious enough to have you worried I think I probably would,” she said. “I’d almost have to. But then, unlike you, I’m not good at bottling things up. I tend to either explode or word vomit it out and then regret it all later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny sighed and flopped over onto Lilly’s bed. “Elrond thinks the reason I’m pretty much a psycho since arriving here… Well did you know dwarves do come of age at 70? And elves apparently at 100! So… physically the Valar made me a great big hormonal emotional mess of…” She trailed off, cringing and unable to say it aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly pulled a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're… what? Fifteen? Sixteen? Relatively speaking I mean?" She asked. And wasn't that just a little bit creepy the way that she had been gleefully poking at Penny and Glorfindel while contemplating locking them in a room together until they just bloody kissed already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently. The ‘Between’ years was how he said it.” The dwelf flopped an arm over her eyes. “He said to respect our culture he would continue to treat me as an adult as long as I kept managing to return to my calm and adult self once I cooled down. Otherwise he would assign me a guardian!” She pulled a face. “I don’t want everyone to start treating me like a tween, but Elrond said it would let them understand a bit better when I go off and recommended I at least tell my friends. You’re the only one I’ve told.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell Nori," she said, "just don't. He'll freak out. There's been this whole thing about not letting dwarves who aren't of age anywhere near anything that has an almost certain outcome of loss of life since Azanulbizar. And if you tell Glory he'll probably never let you out of his sight again." Although a small voice in the back of her mind whispered that he would probably leave Imladris and not be seen until Penny could be truly considered 'of age'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny huffed. “And here I didn’t want to tell him because I didn’t want to miss out on kisses. He’s really good at them.” She mused. “And you bring in Azanulbizar. Too bad we couldn’t have arrived early enough to help with that.” But she did grumble at the mention of Glory because he probably would chain her to a wall in her room and never let her do anything again if he knew. “Ugh. Stupid fucking Valar. Couldn’t let me stay an adult, could they?!” Because it was their fault they didn’t double her age before bringing her to Middle-Earth… Or wait and pluck her out of Earth when she was an old woman. “Well, you know… Maybe we can convince them it’s a ‘female thing’ when I act out.” Penny could not remember the last time even before coming to Middle-Earth that she had even had a ‘female thing’ to throw off her hormonal balance, but women used that back in the awake all the time!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly tugged a curl thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many times have </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> used that excuse since I got here?" She asked. "This whole thing isn't exactly ideal, though. And it makes me wonder if maybe I'm a little bit more… I don't know… not quite as mature as I should be.  I'm of age by hobbit standards but by dwarf…" she spread her hands. "Probably for the best if we just don't mention ages at all. And hope no one asks. And be really careful about what we get up to and who with." She peered at her sister. "And maybe you don't go kissing anyone that you aren't sure your tweeny hormones are immune to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny scoffed. “When I was a tween before I’d have blushed bright red before running and hiding from anyone I was actually attracted to. I was twenty before I ever even kissed someone I wasn’t related to.” She tilted her head, remembering. “It was a very good kiss. Nori’s are almost as good. But even then I rarely got anything from just kissing. Not even rarely, I never did. I enjoy kisses for kisses, is it weird that they’ve never felt sexual to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really," Lilly shrugged. "They aren't for some people. I think I was fourteen or fifteen? I don't really remember, but it was horrible I know that much. Depends on the kiss for me. I'm willing to bet Nori's could start fires." She stretched. "But just because they weren't in the Before doesn't mean they aren't now," Lilly bit her lip. "There are things </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I do that would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> put me off Before. There are still some things from then that I don't like, but others… things change, is all I'm saying. I wouldn't want you caught out just because we got complacent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny’s mind, of course, locked on the important part. “What do you do?!” She was up and almost in her sister’s face when asking, her eyes big and curious. “Because I used to read or even watch some really… Kinky… things sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could always come and watch, you know," Lilly reminded her. "But truth be told I was pretty vanilla in the Before, and definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> into having anyone watch or even the risk of getting caught. There was, like, one threesome and I really enjoyed it but I was always too shy to ask anyone else. Here… here I just ask for it. Nori doesn't care, actually he encourages me, Bear's the only ranger who's actually joined in, but the others don't mind if one of us watches. Or if they watch. And being tied up is </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> more fun than it was the last time I tried it. Probably my fault for going out with vanilla…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span>'s not the point I was trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" She huffed. "Stop getting me sidetracked!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny giggled at Lilly’s complaint about being sidetracked. “It’s something we would both rather talk about, apparently.” And since Lilly had shared, she did, too! “I had a girlfriend once… When I was twenty-six. We had a guy that we’d share from time to time.” She gave an amused smile. I don’t think I would like being tied down though. But tying someone else down? I much prefer playing with and toying with the few partners I had than having them do anything to me.” She sighed. “It was odd how many people did not find the lack of fair reciprocation appealing.” She huffed a laugh. “The first guy I slept with though, he got lucky. I was in heat when he was around. That’s an entirely different me.” She snickered. “I don’t do that often though and in the end it was easier to take care of myself during them than try to find a hookup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better hope your crazy tween hormones are of the same opinion here," Lilly observed. "And speaking of crazy hormones, I think I'll see what Nori's up to. Want to come?" She waggled her eyebrows, after all, Penny was still an adult where they came from and had been for some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a brief consideration, Penny nodded. “Yes.” She kept her gaze on Lilly to see if the dwobbit changed her mind once she got that particular answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly grinned. "Nori's going to be ecstatic. He keeps asking why you haven't dropped in yet." She held her hand out. "If we're lucky we can take advantage of the fact that no one's in the forge right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny took Lilly’s hand, grinning as she got up to follow the dwobbit. “I do like giving surprises. And.. Actually, I’m not sure why I haven’t stopped in. I just seem to be extra worn out from all the training this winter. Might be the weather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less talking, more walking,” Lilly told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good afternoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some time later, a timeframe during which Penny did go and personally apologize to Lady Gilraen for any disrespect her song outburst might have implied to the woman, and the following conversation about the different ways various cultures mourned and expressed grief, spring was definitely in the air!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES!” Penny yelled the first day it was warm enough to wear just her vest and shorts again as she streaked through the halls wearing the garments, her hair left loose and flying behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young lady!” Lady Noen admonished after her, “Those things are so worn! Come for a new set soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the dwelf’s mad race to enjoy the returned warmth had already taken her out of hearing range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilly! Lilly! I have something for you!” The dwelf was giggling insanely as she ran. She had been hanging on to this surprise for a while… One she had managed to get Berechon to help her make. Though the poor elf did not know what it was for thankfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly was in the garden with Randoron, meditating as they usually did at the end of a session after she had finished practicing controlling her abilities. Today they had been using horseshoes as target practice to see how precise she could be with the small jets of fire that they had spent some of the winter working on. As she usually was at the end of a session Lilly was dressed in little more than a thin, sleeveless cotton shift. Just enough to cover her, and not important enough to become concerned over the occasional burn mark. She opened her eyes with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friend seems excited,” Randoron commented. “Perhaps it would be best if we finished early today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might be right,” Lilly admitted. She had come to enjoy her peaceful, quiet moments with the scarred elf. “I’d better see what she wants.” She took a deep breath. “</span>
  <b>What</b>
  <span>?” She bellowed back, then winced. “Sorry, Randoron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not take Penny long to burst onto the scene after Lilly’s bellow. Zephyr had been leading the way, after all. “Joyful day, Sensei!” She sang to Randoron as he took his leave. Her focus immediately shifted back to Lilly and if he responded she was already too busy with her thoughts. “Lookie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf reached into her pocket and pulled out a long, relatively thin chain covered in beads about a quarter to a half inch in diameter, the sizes alternating up and down along the length. “I got Berechon to help me make it!” She sounded smug, “It’s for you!” She waved her hands, gesturing for Lilly to stand. “Up, up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly raised an eyebrow, already suspecting what it was that Penny might have created for her. Still, she stood up anyway and stared at her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny practically squirmed with glee. “I got the idea after the forge.” She mentioned, dropping to her knees in front of Lilly. Without so much as a ‘by your leave’ the dwelf reached down and yanked up the skirt of Lilly’s shift until it only just covered the dwobbit’s breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, woman?” Lilly hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold this!” The dwelf instructed, already reaching to loop the chain around Lilly’s waist. She made sure it was snug, like testing a kitty collar, and clicked the lobster claw clasp into place before she took Lilly’s hips and spun the hobbit to face away. The dwelf boldly knocked her sister’s legs apart before grasping the chain and pulling it up between the shorter woman’s legs. She pulled it snug, wiggling the chain a bit to make sure it landed exactly where she wanted it to go before looping it around the waist part on the other side and using the lobster claw hook on the other end to lock it in place. Then she tugged down Lilly’s shift again!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ta da!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly took a breath….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I even want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you told Berechon this is for?” She asked, wriggling experimentally. “Not that I’m not grateful and all, believe me I am, and I’m sure Nori is going to have an </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> time as a result… I’m just not entirely sure I’ll be able to look Berechon in the face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him it was a belt to hold necessary lady things. So he won’t expect to see you wearing it. He does have a wife after all… Somewhere around here.” Penny frowned, she had never met Berechon’s wife now that she thought about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if that’s what you told him…” Lilly muttered absently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny giggled, standing and moving around to face Lilly. “Well, don’t you think it’s holding some very necessary lady things at the minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm hmmm,” Lilly hummed, taking a few more steps. “Oh, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she sighed after a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will make certain to let Berechon know that you appreciate his assistance in making the gift.” Penny giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly blinked, then flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re terrible,” she told her sister. “And I should get dressed before I get too distracted....” She proceeded to pull on her stays and dress, the occasional soft gasp the only sign that she was still wearing Penny’s gift. “If I make it through lunch with this on it’s going to be a bloody miracle,” she mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf practically bounced in place beside Lilly, an evilly gleeful smile on her face. “I have nothing to do. I think I’ll hang around with you today.” And there was another giggling fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will,” Lilly grumbled. “Come on then, since I’ve stopped early, might as well get lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Penny followed Lilly off to get lunch. When it looked like Lilly might have retreated to the kitchens, the dwelf reached out in a sisterly half hug around the dwobbit’s shoulders and instead guided her toward the dining hall. There was always a full spread for luncheon. No reason to wander somewhere else after all. “Have you seen the twins playing with little Estel lately? I thought Niphredil was going to melt when she saw it,” was her casual conversation for any listening in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think just about anything about Elrohir would make her melt at the moment,” Lilly ground out, trying, and failing, to keep her voice fairly even. “She’s been on cloud nine about him since Yule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does your sister hate you?” Glorfindel wondered as he joined them en route to the dining hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will get you back,” Lilly breathed, aware that Glorfindel could hear and not about to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf grinned, amusement and delight coloring her voice. “I look forward to it.” She reached to wrap the arm not currently guiding Lilly to the dining hall around Glorfindel’s arm, leaning her head against his upper arm as they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bewildered by the conflicting emotions from Lilly and the anticipation and delight from Penny, Glorfindel just remained silent and escorted the ladies to their preferred seats in the dining hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depending on who you spoke to, lunch was a mix of experiences. Normally, Lilly would be utterly delighted with the spread that the elves had brought out for them. Pizza had become a true favourite and even through the winter there had been ample servings of it using the jarred sauces that the elves had made up from every harvest. Normally, Lilly could be trusted to eat the better part of one on her own, but today every time she reached to take a slice the chain that Penny had presented her with would shift, causing her to either sit back or bite her lip to hide the soft sounds that it dragged out of her each time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty the dwobbit didn’t know whether to burn her sister’s eyebrows off or kiss her. Anywhere else and at any other time she would have been absolutely over the moon to have been given something like this. Now, however, she was acutely aware of the superior hearing of elves and the fact that Glorfindel, especially, would likely have some idea of what she was experiencing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s gotten into </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Princess?” Nori hissed in her ear at one point, the sensation of his lips moving against it enough to make the dwobbit take a sharp breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to murder Penny slowly,” she hissed back. “After I’ve dragged you to my bed, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Nori replied, keeping an envious level of composure. “What’s got you so worked up so early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was sitting next to Glorfindel, her eyes watching her sister struggle just to make it through the meal… And she did nothing to hide her glee. Next to her, Glorfindel was gradually growing more and more red faced to the point where he even squirmed slightly as if from some phantom sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Penny did something truly evil. She spotted Berechon a couple tables over. “Oh! Berechon!” She called over the quiet din that usually filled the hall during meals. “Lilly really appreciates the help you gave me in making her gift!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Berechon beamed at the dwobbit. “I am pleased you can make use of such a thoughtful gift your sister wished to make for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lilly smiled a little too brightly at Berechon, although she did not attempt to stand. “I really don’t know how I’m ever going to thank her!” The look she shot Penny as soon as the tall smith left, however, spoke volumes. “Vulcan,” she growled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kill</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel had only a moment to look alarmed at the sudden shift before it happened…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vulcan started to glow violently before the sheer heat coming off of him caused the lava blob to levitate…. Alarmed, Penny suddenly jumped up from her seat… And just in time as the lava blob burst into flames and shot toward the dwelf like a comet!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny only barely dodged the danger as she threw herself to the side and off of the bench, the scent of singed hair filled the air as the lava elemental curved, obviously reorienting himself to follow his mistress’s command. Penny let out a shriek and took off into the air, flying out of the nearest window as fast as she could with a glowing ball of fury following like a force from the heavens!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll do, dearest,” Lilly called before the comet could follow. Vulcan obediently returned to her, weaving into her hair and going cool almost instantly. “Good boy,” the dwobbit purred, then tucked into the slice of pizza that Nori had, prudently, slid onto her plate during the altercation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From at the slightly raised table he usually used, Elrond sighed. “Someone do fetch her, I wished to speak with her, Lilly, Master Nori, and Glorfindel after luncheon…” He rubbed at his temple, “She is in the stable, hiding with Ignatius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just heading that way, I’ll send her back.” Garaphen said, a large grin on his face. He was not sure what the situation had been about, but meals had been so much more entertaining since the youngsters had arrived. He had a jaunt to his step as he left the dining hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly huffed and grabbed Nori’s arm. “We’ve probably got about twenty minutes until we’re wanted,” she hissed. “Better make it a quick one.” For a moment the elves at the table thought the dwarf might object to being dragged away from his food. Wisely, however, he kept quiet and followed, those closest to the group, after all, had seen the way the frustrated dwobbit had set her elemental companion onto her own sister. There was no knowing what she might do to the dwarf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he did not understand the entire situation that was going on, Glorfindel did not appreciate Lilly even pretending to fry the dwelf he called friend. So he… Rather shamelessly abused his gift and dampened any arousal he could feel coming from both her and Nori until it was left at a bare simmer. It was just enough that when he released his hold it would be almost unbearably strong, but not enough for anything to come of it until he released it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither dwobbit nor dwarf had made it from the dining hall when Glorfindel had used his gift on them, and Lilly knew in an instant what he had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard is going the right way to end up without any eyebrows,” she hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did Penny </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Nori demanded, still following the dwobbit even though any desire he had felt had vanished suddenly and abruptly. Judging from Lilly’s reaction, and her spiteful glare in Glorfindel’s direction, it had something to do with the elf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly dragged him into a nearby room and lifted her skirts. Nori, like the true professional he liked to pretend he wasn’t, knelt to get a better look at the chain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a beautiful piece of work,” he observed, though he could clearly tell that it had been made by someone unfamiliar with the techniques, the conversation at lunch had been enough to tell him where it had come from. He wasn’t about to annoy Lilly further by insulting a gift from her sister, even if he could see a few places where she might need a few tips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just help me get it off,” Lilly grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put it on right before lunch did she?” He grinned, nimble fingers already working at the clasps. Lilly sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gave it away?” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it was a good idea, personally,” he told her. “But if Lord Elrond wants us for something it might be best to take it off for the moment.” He observed, tucking the chain into a pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the Dining Hall, Glorfindel was inspecting Penny… He did not take long with it as she had smooshed his face with her hand almost as soon as he started, but if Lilly and Nori returned they would find him fretting at the dwelf’s hair… Vulcan’s near hit earlier had burned through the hair on one side of Penny’s head leaving a patch where it was nearly above her ear, showing the entire pointy length of it. Of all days for her not to have had her hair clipped back! At least now she would be getting the haircut she had been considering. After a few minutes of letting the dwelf finish her lunch, Penny and Glorfindel went to go meet with Elrond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly and Nori met them in the corridor, the dwarf had a wide, lazy smile on his face that only grew wider when he saw them. Then he walked up to Penny, reached up to take her face in his hands and kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the present,” he winked and patted his pocket. “Got a few tips for your next one though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was delighted at Nori’s reaction and grinned into the kiss, despite her impromptu hairstyle change that she would have to find someone to help with later. “I’m no destined smith. Just some things I want to make and Berechon usually helps. I thank you for the offer though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori shrugged. “We don’t all have the luxury of doing what we’re destined to, lass,” he reminded her. “Always good to have something to fall back on you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” Penny said, remembering that Nori was unable to work at his true craft… For now. “I don’t feel a pull to a craft though, not like you and Lilly do. Besides, I was the Valar’s gift to Glorfindel.” She tossed the unburned side of her hair. “He needed my chaos in his life.” She smirked even as Glorfindel somehow tripped over the air at her words and nearly fell on his own face in a most ungraceful manner. “I don’t think they will allow me to be without.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Glorfindel tripped, his hold on the emotions of Lilly and Nori flickered, letting them feel that their built up arousal was still present before he squashed it once more. He cleared his throat, flushing with embarrassment at his display. Both Lilly and Nori had taken surprised gasps when Glorfindel’s grip on their emotions wavered and the pure venom in Lilly’s eyes when she looked at the golden ellon would probably have made a lesser being cower. Nori, although unaware of exactly what was happening, had seen enough to begin putting together the few clues he had. He was already beginning to plan his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> revenge, never mind whatever Lilly decided to indulge in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could try to kill anyone or get too involved in plans for killing someone, the door just ahead of them opened and Lord Elrond stood there. “Ah, good, you are all here. Please, do come in.” He turned and walked into his office, leaving the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she was the only one not plotting murder or shocked by something and the sudden influx of murderous emotions, Penny strolled in casually. “Are any elves here versed in cutting hair, Elrond?” she wondered as she took her preferred seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly winced a little guiltily, not having realised just how close Vulcan had come. She would have to remember that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel made certain all were in before closing the door and then moved to lean against one of the walls like some kind of Middle-Earth Top Model.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To my knowledge, no. Perhaps Lady Gilraen can assist. Rangers tend to keep their hair a bit shorter than elves and their children usually have short hair since it makes it easier to keep clean and tidy from what I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will ask her, thank you.” Penny did not seem disturbed at all by the fact that the elemental had come so close to flying through her head instead of her hair. If the way he had moved in the dining hall was any indication, and the speed with which comets could move, she knew that the thing had been holding back and probably trying to scare her for upsetting his mistress. She turned to her sister and gestured to her head. “What do you think, Lils? A mullet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will have to visit her soon after this meeting then,” Elrond stated in a warning tone. “I need you, Lilly, and Master Nori out of Rivendell before luncheon tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what happened in the dining hall?” Lilly exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny froze at Elrond's words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel almost spoke up, but long familiarity with Elrond let him know something was up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, Lilly.” Elrond addressed the dwobbit directly. “Mithrandir is on his way and I do not believe it wise for you three to be here when he arrives. You have hinted as much yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bugger,” Lilly grumbled, “no we really </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to be here when that meddling old lunatic turns up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where should I take them?” Glorfindel spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not be going.” Elrond stated, moving his gaze to the other elf. When it looked like the elder of the two would argue, he continued. “I need you here, in your soul form, covering the sky above Imladris so that it throws off Mithrandir’s senses. With you there he won’t be able to pinpoint them as they leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel clenched his fists at the sense in that statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for you, Master Nori…” Elrond turned his attention to the dwarf as he reached into his robes and pulled out a large pouch. He tossed it toward the dwarf, fully expecting Nori to be able to catch it. “I have no firm vision on if you return to Imladris any time soon or not, but you have more than fulfilled your end of the contract.” The pouch was filled with gold coins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori peered into the pouch, his eyebrows rising almost comically at the sight of its contents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about moving on,” he confessed after a beat. “It’s gone time, and my brothers will be fretting about me if I’m not back by summer.” He told Lilly. She arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Dwalin might not be after your head anymore?” She finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, he’s always after my head in some way or another,” Nori grinned. “But I might actually keep out of trouble for a time with this. It’ll make Dori happy anyway.” Then he looked over at Glorfindel. “I’ll keep my eye on them for you, until it’s safe for them to come back in any case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel gave a half bow to the dwarf. “I trust you with them, Master Nori.” He said formally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glorfindel, the sooner you move, the easier it will be for them to leave.” The elven lord informed his friend kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimacing, Glorfindel hesitated for a moment before settling on, “Safe travels.” And then he strode from the office. He made his way to his quarters where he made himself comfortable before slipping from his body, remembering to release his hold on the emotions of Lilly and Nori as he did so, and out of his room to hover over the expanse of the Hidden Valley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m off to Gilraen then to my room to pack.” Penny stated, bouncing off of the seat and moving out of the office as well. She went in the opposite direction Glorfindel had gone, knowing that Gilraen and Estel had been moved into quarters closer to Elrond and the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori, meanwhile, grabbed Lilly and only barely resisted the urge to throw her over his shoulder as he dragged her from the office and into the nearest empty room. The walls in that part of Imladris, it turned out, were not particularly thick.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So dedicating a chapter to Sir Ian Holm probably should have happened yesterday, but I didn't find out about it until well after we had posted. As it is, Bilbo's Walking Song just happens to fit as a send off and for the chapter...</p><p>*mutters about this is what happens when you take an old hobbit's ring away*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Making Our Dreams Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Give us any chance we'll take it<br/>Read us any rule we'll break it<br/>We're going to make our dreams come true<br/>Doing it our way</p><p>Nothing's going to hold us back now<br/>Straight ahead and on the track now<br/>We're going to make our dreams come true</p><p>There ain't nothing we won't try<br/>Never heard the word impossible<br/>This time there's no stopping us<br/>We're going to do it</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sLnQ9R9j5A">Cyndi Grecco, <i>Making Our Dreams Come True</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun Fact: Artemis thinks the song choice is appropriate but kind of hates me for making her listen to it. *snickers*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Penny rode Badly with Lilly and Nori on their mounts nearby, the group made their way along the road to Bree. They were not sure how far they would have to go before turning toward their true destination to avoid the detection of the giant glowing sun hovering over Imladris, so they were still following the Great Road. As she moved, she swung her new haircut from side to side. She had left all of her gold clips back in her room, the new look tied off with leather, and it felt fun to her. The new hairstyle was one once worn by a character in a television series back in the Awake, it was cropped close on the sides and back while left long on top. Gilraen had even been kind enough to twist it into braids for the dwelf before giving her the leather strips to hold it back. The strips had once belonged to Arathorn and Penny had been touched by the gift. Basically, the dwelf’s hair now looked like the Viking Ragnar’s… And with all of the time she had spent outdoors since arriving in Middle-Earth the color was even similar though the dwelf’s was still a bit darker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much farther do you think?” The dwelf wondered, whipping her braided tail from side to side as she looked from dwarf to dwobbit and back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would know better than we do,” Lilly replied. “You’re the one who can do it, any idea of his range at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he hasn’t responded in any way for the last half hour when I try to communicate in my usual methods with him.” Penny said, having been sending out an array of emotional surges that would usually result with something brushing back against her in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’re probably good then?” Nori asked. “Because I’d rather turn south as soon as possible if we’re going to do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we’re not safe, I have no doubt we’ll know very soon.” The dwelf stated as she clicked at her mare and turned Badly toward the south and off of the road. “We’re goin’ off road now… Balls to the walls, boys…” She muttered to herself, giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly shook her head. “Well, I would ride five hundred miles,” she sang, “and I would ride five hundred more, just to be the dwobbit who went a thousand miles to…” she scowled. “Still can’t make it fit,” she grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use ‘dam’ you’re part dwarf, too. And it’s closer to man.” Penny advised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good point,” Lilly agreed. “Just to be the ‘dam who rode a thousand miles to get some mithril ore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny grinned. “I like that. Are you going to change up more points or can I join in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I’ve got for the minute,” Lilly admitted. “Spur of the moment thing, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Penny nodded along. “I love that song.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Lilly grinned. “It’s hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny started humming the song and then jumped into the lyrics, replacing every instance of ‘man’ with ‘dam’ as she sang and using Lilly’s chorus about mithril ore instead of talk of falling at someone’s door. Lilly soon joined in and Nori shook his head at the pair of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two going to be like this all the way there?” He asked. “Because I can see why they sent the ponce to Bree with you if you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could be worse.” Penny grinned. “It would be even worse than just us if I could go soul on this trip. I remember some fun music and I’d be able to do the instruments that went with it.” Despite having considered it at one point, she had not tried to learn an instrument since arriving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be fun,” Lilly chirruped. “Especially in the evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you implying that I can’t keep you entertained in the evenings, Princess?” Nori asked her. “Or did you get too used to a bed?” He leered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Lilly stretched, “I figured this trip might be a little bit more </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> without Glorfindel around to force us to move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Nori and Lilly discussed their sexcapades, Penny wore an amused smile and softly sang another slightly modified song. “The lights are out and I barely know you...We’re going up and the pace is slowing down, I knew you’d come around… You captivate me, something about you’s got me… I was lonely now you make me feel alive... Will you be mine tonight?” She swayed slightly in the saddle to the tune in her head. “Take me on the floor! I can’t take it anymore! I want you, I want you, I want you, show me love...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly grinned and hummed along and the generally cheerful mood continued until the sun grew low in the sky and it came time to look for somewhere to make camp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny flicked her ears, turning to face toward Imladris. For a moment she thought she felt something, but it was there and gone so fast… But it was so strong. She wondered if it was Gandalf’s power being able to be felt even from the distance between them. Her ears were perked as she waited to see if it would happen again, but it did not and she turned to help set up camp for the night.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny stared at the large stone wall with the relatively thin ledge and the water nearby. She knew there was a beast somewhere in that water. The sun was high though and she hoped if the beast showed that Lilly would fry it. It was hard to rip the air out of a beast with water in it’s lungs after all. But the wall! She wondered exactly where the hidden door was, but figured it was probably near the conveniently pretty trees perfectly spaced between each other and the wall and water to have been decorative borders for an entry. She hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we sure about this?” The dwelf whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly’s eyes were fixed on the water, also aware of what was in there. While the presence of orcs </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> the mountain could be predicted, and an encounter almost guaranteed, whether or not they disturbed the creature that lurked in that pool was something that they couldn’t predict. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly replied. “But we’re here, might as well wait for the moon and get in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf gave Lilly an incredulous look before shaking her head. “Mellon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ancient door cracked open before sliding wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place was meant to be open.” Penny mumbled as she started in, hefting her half empty pack higher onto her shoulder. It only held food and water, the rest of her things left with her saddle against the wall. “The moon lights are just a nightlight.” As she walked, Penny half expected to start hearing bones crunch underfoot, but no… The incident that would leave those bones was decades in the future that would never happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly had also mostly emptied her pack, and removed her boots even though the idea of walking through these tunnels barefoot was unappealing. In fact, she was wearing little more than a shift that she had packed for the occasion. A pack could be dropped if she had to, but if she went full burn she wouldn’t be able to shed her clothes and she did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to have to explain to anyone how she had come to burn through another set. Nori was the one carrying her spare clothes in case she needed them. Just in case she didn’t manage to drop her pack. He also had three sacks in his, one for each of them to fill alongside the bags on their backs. The more ore they could gather on this trip, the less chance they would have to come back until </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> later on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as her foot touched the floor of the tunnel, Lilly’s mind was flooded with sensations enough to make her catch her breath. Her steps faltered and it was only some quick thinking on Nori’s part that stopped her from falling to her knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can hear him, then?” He asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you not hear him?” Penny wondered as she sent Zephyr ahead. “Being inside is a lot different than outside… The Ettenmoors were nowhere near this intense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> heard the stone before,” Lilly whispered. “Is it always this intense inside a mountain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori shook his head. “It isn’t like this in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Khagal'abbad,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mumbled, being inside the mountain seemed to have almost as profound an effect on him as it was having on the dwobbit. He looked up into the darkness, a suspicious shine to his eyes. “There’s enough of us working and living there to mute the call a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Khazad-dûm </span>
  </em>
  <span>has been alone with nothing but goblins, orcs and…” he frowned. “Dark fire, whatever that means, for a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny paused in following Zephyr to look back at Lilly when Nori mentioned the ‘dark fire.’ She turned in time to see the door closing behind them and gasped just before they were plunged into darkness when the sunlight was cut off. She blinked, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the gloom. “I certainly hope that opens from this side with the same password.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t see us trapped, lass,” Nori assured her. “It’s not time for us to return here yet and he knows it.” He gave Lilly an odd look as he helped her to her feet. “You alright there, Princess?” He asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright,” she assured him. “I just need to get used to it. We should get moving, there’s no knowing what might have heard that.” She summoned a flame to her palm, making it just large enough to illuminate their path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny hissed because her adjusting eyes did not like the sudden light, but she only stuck her tongue out at her sister before moving ahead. Zephyr returned, giving frequent reports on their progress. “I miss hot dogs.” Penny randomly said as she walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss pasties,” Lilly replied, consulting her map briefly as they came to an intersection that was not marked. “Bugger, to paraphrase a hat wearing, interfering old bastard ‘my map has no memory of this place’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pasties are little circles of material glued to the tips of a stripper’s breasts where I’m from to cover the dark spot and the nipple.” Penny absently said before shaking her head. “Looks like I’m scouting ahead.” She called Zephyr to her before lightly lifting herself off of the ground and moving down one of the passages with her elemental in tow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pasties,” Lilly grumbled as her sister disappeared, “are my national fucking dish and as soon as I get my hands on some beef I’m making some.” There was, after all, no reason why she had to go without when she was perfectly capable of making her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The other kind sounds sort of fun,” Nori observed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny returned not long after. “The other way. This way’s caved in further down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead on,” Lilly gestured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” The dwelf replied. “Let the person who wouldn’t notice the floor vanishing under them lead.” She snickered, walking down the other path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They only came across one more slightly questionable point on Lilly’s map before Nori stopped them all at the crossroads they had debated back in Imladris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s this way,” he said, gesturing to their right at a tunnel that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the map. “Those runes mark it at the most recent tunnel,” he said, gesturing to markings over the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly frowned down the dark corridor, hesitating until she felt a wave of something under her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was inspecting the markings above the door, well… More like she was reading them. “Of course they labeled it.” She facepalmed. Suddenly she turned to Nori. “If a dam wanted to make sure she properly lost her virginity, would she contract someone to make certain it all went well or just trust it would? Or do dwarves wait until marriage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori’s eyebrows seemed to disappear into his hair at the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of orc shit have those elves been feeding you, lass?” He asked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny shook her head. “In our world I used to write stories. I once speculated that dwarves were very big on contracts and had one of the main characters contract someone to make certain she was thoroughly pleasured during her first sex experience while the dwarf would be legally taken to task if he tried to abuse the privilege. So I was curious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Nori rubbed at the back of his neck. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> our contracts, but not quite that much. We aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>expected</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wait for marriage like the Men are, would be a long couple of decades as tweens if we were, but we don’t scream it into the mines either. Your business is your own, the only time it’s someone else’s is if they’re involved in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flicking her ears, the dwelf tilted her head, eyes wide. “So you don’t wait until you’re of age to participate in sexual activity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some do,” Nori shrugged, “some don’t. It isn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tumble with someone who isn’t of age if you are, but after a certain point it isn’t always the easiest to know if someone is or isn’t. So long as everyone knows what they’re getting into, we just sort of take it as it comes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly, meanwhile, had tuned out the conversation. Her head tilted gently to one side and the tiny light in her palm went out as she listened to the mountain whisper to her. He called, she realised, and he felt so terribly lonely that she almost wanted to cry for him. The wave came again, a tug that caused her to take first one step, then another as she raised her hand to touch the wall of the tunnel and hear the song that little bit more clearly. Was it so clear for Nori and Penny, she wondered, or was it simply because she had greater physical contact that she could hear him so clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where we’re from you are not considered an adult until the age of eighteen.” Penny shared, since it was something of an information exchange. “But the sex thing? It depends on what part of the world you’re in. Some say only eighteen, but there was a phase not long ago where it seemed every twelve year old girl was trying to get pregnant for some reason or another. And of course abusers and rapists don’t care how old their victim is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scum like that would be dead as soon as they were caught,” Nori hissed. “If they managed to survive the one they tried to target anyway. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Where’s the Princess gone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny blinked, looking around for Lilly. “Umm… Zeph!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Zephyr could have rolled his eyes he would have, for he had been spending the last couple of minutes trying to get Penny’s attention. As it was, he smacked her in the face before flying off in the direction Lilly had vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This way.” Penny told Nori, picking up her pace and moving along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly emerged from the tunnel over a great chasm, drawing the heat so that she could light up her arms as the mountain assured her that she was safe. No harm would come to her, he promised as the light the dwobbit created spilled out of her, catching on veins of pure Mithril which ran down deep below her feet. A cart lay abandoned nearby, overturned, and the ground around it was littered with shining ore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nori and Penny sped up, moving down the tunnel after Zephyr, there came a light in the distance. “Shit!” Penny hissed. “Not supposed to follow the light at the end of the tunnel!” She picked up her speed instead, racing down the tunnel and… Shooting just far enough by Lilly to tumble straight over the edge into the cavern. Naturally she caught herself in a sudden wind and was left tumbling in the air over the mine, looking at all the sparkly. “Wow…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori skidded to a halt next to Lilly, his eyes wide as he took in the sheer wealth that surrounded them. The air around the dwobbit shimmered with the heat that came off of her tiny form, but she hardly seemed to notice him, lost in her communion with the mountain. He couldn't touch her, not even a full dwarf could handle the heat she was giving out, so instead he moved to the fallen cart, pulling the extra sacks from his pack. Then he knelt and proceeded to shove as much ore as he could into each one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny could have started helping Nori, it would have been efficient, but she was curious now, and with Lilly lit up like a beacon and the mountain a comforting whisper in her head, she instead removed her pack and set it down near the overturned cart before allowing the wind to carry her lower. She wanted to see how deep the mine went. As she went though, she saw little traces of where dwarves in the past had worked. There were buckets, picks, shovels, things that had been dropped and scattered when the order to evacuate had arrived. There were even pails that looked like they had once contained packed lunches with the brittle remnants of cloth covering the crumbled contents. After a few minutes of just drifting down, the hum of the mountain picked up a bit, curious as to what she was doing, and so she told him. She was curious about the life that had once been here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mountain considered this response with delight. He had been strong in the dwelf’s head when she had first stepped into the mountain, wanting to know all about her, and she had let the mountain pick around in her thoughts, gently guiding the force of nature away from any future secrets that should not be shared lest they make the hurts bigger. Because he was hurt, hurt by the goblins, the orcs, the trolls, and the dark fire, by the loss of his dwarves… But after the mountain’s initial curiosity about her, his voice had fallen to a soft whisper of background noise that was easy for Penny to ignore. He had called her ‘sky cousin,’ by the end of his poking around, having realized she was a dwarf, but too different to live within a mountain. And now the mountain guided his ‘sky cousin’ to a specific location as she drifted lower and lower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later found Penny flying back up to where Lilly was lighting the area up like a beacon. She was… wearing a funny metal helmet with a prong curving forward from each side that held a candle and carrying two more similar helmets. When she landed, she held them out. “The mountain says we need to be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly blinked at her, then accepted the miner's helmet silently, carefully lighting the remaining candles as the mountain nudged at a corner of her mind. She steered him away gently, but not before an image slipped through. The mountain warmed for just a moment, pushing a concept at her that made her tilt her head curiously. Kings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny plonked the remaining helmet onto Nori’s head as she walked by him. She picked up an empty sack as well and started filling it with mithril. Nori nodded at her, hands moving as quickly as they could while he continued to fill the second sack. Every now and then he would glance at Lilly in concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never seen anyone react to a mountain like that," he muttered to Penny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I saw an elf stare at a river kind of like that once.” Penny replied quietly. “He was kind of loud to me at first, but then he called me ‘sky cousin’ and has just been a background noise since then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll need to find a way to snap her out of it," he mumbled. "I'd be happier if we filled these and got out as quickly as possible, even if there's no orc sign round here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of us can carry her out if we need to.” The dwelf muttered back. “She didn’t start acting that way until we were inside, so maybe physically taking her out will work. And these sacks aren’t heavy, so it isn’t like we couldn’t carry her.” She closed up the now full sack she was working with and moved to another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Three sacks, three packs and a hobbit?" Nori asked. "That's optimistic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny snorted. “Bree.” She reminded the dwarf before picking up two of the full sacks and lifting herself into the air. “Back soon.” She took off down the tunnel that they had arrived from, using her stone sense and Zephyr to guide her safely to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori watched her go, he did not like that they had split up. If Penny stumbled across a bunch of orcs there would be nothing he could do to help her. He moved carefully towards the burning dwobbit, careful to touch her as quickly as possible to avoid burning. She was too hot, far too hot, for even him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Princess," he said softly, as though approaching a skittish animal, "we need to go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," she said quietly. "It isn't time yet, he knows it too." The flames around her died down until only the light from his helmet shone in the darkness. Her Fire had destroyed her candle completely. "One day," she added, following Nori and only pausing briefly to lay a tiny hand on the tunnel wall before accepting her full pack from him. "One day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, Nori thought, was a dangerous promise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gust of fresh air carried directly from the door all the way back to them heralded Penny’s return. She was pleased to see Lilly seemed more aware and smiled. “Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly admitted. “But it’s time to. He says that there are orcs on the way. We’ve got time to get out before they notice us, but we have to leave now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, “Nori groaned. “Come on then, Princess, time to get moving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mountain really likes you.” Penny noted, scooping up her pack from where she had left it earlier before dropping into the chasm, after dumping a nearby bucket of ore into it, she put it on. “He’s hardly said a word to me since he decided who I was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He keeps going on about kings,” Lilly said, “or I think that’s what he means. It’s a bit jumbled. Can we talk about it once we’re out? Every time I think about it he starts rummaging in my head again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely!” Penny said, picking up her pace back to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the mountain was made at a far more rapid pace than the trip </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been. When they reached the doors Lilly started to feel around the wall nearby then grumbled before turning to Penny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s an alcove here with a lever for opening the door. I can’t reach it,” she told her sister. There was, after all, no sense in the door having a password to open it from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want me to boost you?” Penny teased even as she moved to the spot Lilly indicated and reached into the little alcove. Nori probably could have gotten it as well, the place was built for dwarves after all, but it was probably instinct for short people to ask the tallest one around for something in this situation, maybe. She wasn’t sure. She was pretty average height back in The Awake. She grasped the lever and pulled, the door swinging open silently despite years of disuse. “Lovely craftsmanship.” The dwelf complimented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Narvi and Celembrimbor were supposed to be the best of their Age,” Lilly replied. “I think, among the elves anyway, Fëanor was the only craftsman superior and Celembrimbor was his grandson.” She frowned. “I think I’ve remembered that right,” she added, grabbing a sack to carry out with her and silently thanking the mountain for the warning.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking up the remaining sack that she had left there earlier, Penny exited the mountain with a soft ‘goodbye’ to him. He really was a nice mountain, but as he had observed himself, she was called to the sky and being outdoors was much preferable. She did not mind being inside the mountain, but the air had become her home ever since the Valar had changed her. “So… We just became probably the wealthiest people in Middle-Earth.” She sounded disbelieving. “That’s a thing, right? That just happened…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This amount of mithril?” Nori asked. “Thror would have been richer when he ruled Erebor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the dragon is more wealthy than we are?” Lilly asked. Nori nodded. “Alright then, keeping that quiet,” she muttered, not wanting to bring Smaug down on Imladris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People.” Penny repeated, sounding pained. “Smaug’s not a people.” She pouted. “And Thror doesn’t count if he’s not around to defend the title.” She moved to where her saddle was leaning against a wall and dropped down, exhausted. They had been going non-stop for more than a day… It felt like a week. “How long were we in there?” She asked, leaning back and resting her head on her saddle. She let her eyes drift closed, but she was ready to move on again if someone insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Day and a half,” Nori answered promptly, stretching. Lilly yawned widely, then poked Penny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sleeping yet,” she told her sister, “not with greedy guts in the water there. Let’s get away from the door a bit first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was up like a shot and stuffing her spare clothes into her pack alongside the mithril. It was a stretch, but she finally got it closed once she had repacked it and she was soon picking up the sack, her saddle, and moving away from the wall back to the grass and life where they had left the mounts. Both Lilly and Nori did the same, but it was still nearing sunset when they found a place they felt they could safely stop for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Penny started once they had made camp and settled into their various preferred spots. She was laying in her bedroll, eyes half closed and using her bundled up coat as a pillow. “On to the Blue Mountains next?” She wondered sleepily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can decide in the morning,” Lilly mumbled, already almost asleep with Nori curled around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” The dwelf mumbled, feeling Zephyr drift by as he kept watch. “G’night.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jimiel: Sorry it was late, my turn to post and I overslept. ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. More Than Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What would you say if I took those words away<br/>Then you couldn't make things new<br/>Just by saying I love you</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrIiLvg58SY">Extreme - <em>More Than Words</em></a>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Before we go any further,” Nori announced as they neared a town, “I need to be taking some mithril and find a forge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Lilly asked slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we can’t walk into Ered Luin just carrying ore,” he replied reasonably. “I can get away with it by saying I’m working for the two of you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to have some of it already crafted if you want to convince people that it’s yours by right. Just a couple of beads, we can use the ponce’s house symbol on them if you want, a broach or two, a ring and maybe a necklace.” He looked at Lilly’s ears. “Earrings too, I could make something wonderful to decorate your ears, Princess.” He added. “You’ve got to look the part.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny frowned and listened to Nori. She reached up, absently touching the pendant around her neck and some fickle part of her protested wearing something that did not match since all of her sparkly stuff was in the same pale gold as the necklace she wore, but she could see the sense if they were playing a part. She moved her hand from her pendant to her earlobe when he mentioned earrings. Unlike Lilly, Penny had not been wearing earrings when she had been relocated and ‘healed’ of skin ‘injuries.’ Her earring holes had been closed without a trace remaining. She considered getting them pierced again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it be safe in a town of Men, though? Someone might notice the value of what you’re working with…” The dwelf said. “Maybe there’s a forge we could rent in the Shire that would work? I don’t think there’s as much of a chance of hobbits recognizing the metal or caring what we did with it if it wasn’t a hinge or a cook pot. I’d be more worried about if we had nice spoons and forks there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori thought about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hobbits have their own smiths," he said finally. "Not many, and not all that good either, but they do have them. The ones in the Shire proper tend to not much trust outsiders," he tugged on his beard as he thought. "Not the worst plan, though. Better than risking the Men anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can use it to help build our cover story.” The dwelf mused. “Hobbits are supposed to be fierce gossips, right? Get the right words whispered around and then it’ll be all over and if anyone in the Blue Mountains hears about it from them…” She shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time to practice being Vesta and Jimiel then?" Lilly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Vesta…” Penny agreed, nodding her head. “At least when I mess up I can say I’m calling you my Lilly Billy Sis,” she snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doofus," Lilly rolled her eyes. "Try </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to mess it up? There's only so many times you can do that before people start questioning the story."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I could convince them that ‘Lilly’ means Princess in our language.” Penny mused, but from the twinkle in her eyes it was obvious she was teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to convince them of a lot of things,” Lilly muttered. “Oh, I thought of a name for where we’re from,” she added. “‘Lost Wedhyel’, it’s the ancient name of a town where I’m from, although the language is pretty much gone now. It means ‘tail end of a place of trees’.” She grimaced. “Not as poetic as the name sounds, but it sort of fits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lost Wedhyel.” Penny repeated, of course her attempt was nowhere near correct. She grimaced. “I have a lazy commoner accent, of course.” She looked at the town up ahead before turning in the general direction of Imladris. She wished she had had time to say goodbye properly, but oh well. She would return one day. “Should we send a letter from here or wait until we’re further along?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Los’ Wethyeel,” Lilly corrected patiently with a grimace. “And we’ll send a letter from further along. If we send it from here he’ll know that we didn’t come </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight</span>
  </em>
  <span> here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll know anyway just because of how long it’s taken to be sent.” Penny attempted saying the name several more times before sighing. “I’ll have to think of something that could have distracted me. It isn’t like you two can go nonstop for four days as a distraction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even I have my limits,” Lilly sniffed. “And my standards besides. Just tell him we decided we wanted to see a bit more of the world so we took a slightly roundabout route.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s our plan from here?” Penny turned to Nori since he was the unofficial leader heading to the Blue Mountains. And they were just dawdling aside a small town and probably attracting attention…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not big on planning ahead, are you,” Nori commented, pulling a face at the idea that he was expected to be in charge. “Shire’s only about a week from here,” he said finally. “Might as well head straight there before we stop and find a forge to set up in. If I had the equipment I’d be tempted to see if the Princess can get herself hot enough to melt this down,” he hefted a small chunk of ore in his hand. “It needs working before it’s as tough as everyone says.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny shook her head. “For some reason, ever since arriving here, I seem to just want to go where the wind blows without thinking too far ahead.” Which was a big, fat, filthy lie since she was planning to the teeth for a certain event several years in the future. But those plans on her part had not included having to get a mithril bikini for a Hobbit Torch… Or heading west at all until it was time. She clicked at Badly and headed out, riding around the town and continuing on in the direction Nori had indicated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly rolled her eyes at Nori and followed, hoping that when they got to the Shire she would be able to find herself a nice bath. Quick washes in streams were miserable, especially for one who ran as hot as she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shire was every bit as lush and green as Tolkien had implied. The hobbits rushed about the paths attending to their business, pausing every now and again to glare at the three strangers as they followed the wife of a local smith to his forge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not been able to work for nigh on a week now,” she chattered. “What with that nasty cut on his hand. The coin will be handy, but don’t be surprised if a few of my neighbours drop in to ask for repairs and the like. He’s really very behind with his orders now, we’ll probably have to give the repairs at cost at this rate just to keep from losing customers to the chap in Michel Delving.” Lilly eyed Nori, who was smiling genially at the hobbit wife. “O’ course, everyone knows that dwarves are some of the best smiths in the world, so if they come to you my advice would be to name a high price for your work. You look a little down on your luck, truth to tell, and they’ll haggle you down for all your worth. My husband says…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwobbit tuned out the hobbit so that she could look around her, taking in the various hobbits who rushed around, from those who were sunbrowned from working in the fields all day to those who were pale and obviously lived lives of luxury. The one thing that stuck out, though, was their feet. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> larger than average, but not quite so comically large as they appeared in illustrations and the films.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was trailing along behind, trying to look regal. Despite the elves coining her as a dwarf at first glance, the hobbits had seen her height and her ears and now looked at her as an elf. Not even the strange hairstyle she wore seemed to convince them she was not. She was trying not to laugh in their faces even as she secretly plucked out her chin whiskers and sideburns every morning as they grew back from her last shave, and tried not to give elves a bad name. The little ones in particular seemed enamored and she had some whispering, giggling, fauntlings following her as she followed the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly had a hard time not laughing at Penny’s attempts to be elf-like. They didn’t suit her friend at all and it genuinely surprised her that none of the hobbits had realised that, for all Penny had elf ears, she did not have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>build</span>
  </em>
  <span> of an elf, especially as they were passing the borders of the Shire, and fairly close to this area, on a relatively regular basis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwobbit, of course, being of the correct sort of size and build, had been accepted very quickly. The hobbits were a little wary of her, as they were of all strangers, but the story she had given of being from a group of hobbits who were separated from the ancestors who had managed to find their way to the Shire seemed to hold up, with more than one gaffer musing about the ‘lost families’ in the inn that they had taken rooms at. No doubt word of their presence would spread within days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf could only take her entourage’s giggling with stoic indifference for so long and, after a few more minutes of it, she abruptly whirled in place until she was partially crouched, hands up in claws, and going, “Rawr!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fauntlings screamed in excited terror and took off running in different directions!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get you!” Penny called, giving the little ones chase, obviously running slow enough that the fauntlings could stay out of her reach and conveniently ‘missing’ when she tried to catch them… Most of the time. The breathlessly giggling little rugrats were rather hard to catch and quick on their feet as they played.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly and Nori shared a long look, then both of them shrugged and continued on. Penny would catch them up shortly. The hobbit wife was staring after their friend in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elves love children,” Lilly explained, remembering the times she had watched Elladan and Elrohir playing with Estel. “They don’t have many of their own, I think it’s been a good couple of thousand years since they had one, so they enjoy playing with the kids of the younger races when they can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice,” Nori breathed when the hobbit wife resumed her chatter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a few more minutes until they reached a low, stone building and she unlocked the door with a wide smile as she turned to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I can’t show you where everything is,” she said, “my husband doesn’t like me in there, but I trust you’ll return everything to where you got it, and I’m sure that you know what you’re doing as a dwarf besides.” She turned in Lilly. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like to join me in my smial, dear. These are hot and dirty places you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the offer,” Lilly replied carefully, “but I find watching my companion work absolutely fascinating.” The hobbit pulled a face and ambled off, herding faunts in her path along with her as she passed Penny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were all inside Nori closed the door and looked around him with a grimace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could use a jewellers station really,” he commented. “But that makes what we’re doing too obvious.” He huffed. “Looks like I’ll need your help with the heat after all, lass. Think you can do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can try,” Lilly replied and Nori grinned at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me make some moulds,” he told her. “We need to be quick about this and they don’t have tools fine enough to make anything truly spectacular.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t bring our best stuff with us anyway,” Lilly shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny found a spot where she would not be in the way and plopped down, breathing heavy and red in the face from her impromptu playtime. She was still smiling though, having been reminded of when her niece and nephew were still small. After a while, despite the heat in the forge and the noise, she drifted into a nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly and Nori worked through the day, with the forge lit to prevent any passers by from getting suspicious. The dwarf had the dwobbit sit on the floor, legs crossed in front of her with a large crucible resting on them. Then he had her heat the crucible until it was hot enough to melt the mithril as he carefully scooped rock that had melted from the metal off the top. Much to both of their surprise, that was quickly absorbed by Vulcan, who then rolled contentally around the room before taking himself into the burning forge for a nap. The temperature needed to melt mithril was higher than Lilly had ever gone, and by the time they were done she was soaked in sweat and swaying with exhaustion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep, Princess,” Nori told her. “I’ll wake you when I’m done with this part.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vesta…” The dwelf approached the dwobbit the day before they planned to leave their little project in the Shire and continue on to the mountains. “I found this and was hoping you could crochet me a beanie or something…” She held out a hank of pretty blue yarn she had purchased from a stall in the closest hobbit market that morning. “I don’t want my </span>
  <em>
    <span>ears</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get cold while we’re in the mountains.” More like she did not want the dwarves to see her ears and throw her off the mountain…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly took the yarn from her sister and unraveled some of it so that she could examine it. That was something she had gotten into the habit of since arriving in Middle Earth. In the Before you basically got what you paid for but for the most part even the cheapest yarn was of decent quality. In the After, however, it was occasionally a case of ‘buyer beware’ depending on who had spun the skein in the first place. It was soft and well spun, better than some of the skeins that occasionally came in to Rivendell and Lilly smiled at her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can work with this,” she replied happily. “Good job I brought my hooks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad, I really like the color. It’s pretty close to one my niece made for me before…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was how Penny found herself spending the afternoon with yarn looped around her hands as Lilly rolled the hank of yarn into a ball so that she could work with it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As they rode out of the Shire, Penny fiddled with her hair. With the beanie holding it down she had pulled it loose from the bundle she had been wearing it and the braids hung out all around. At Nori’s insistence, she had mithril beads visible that had the eight pointed star of Glorfindel’s House on them. She wore a matching bracelet and ring, but when Nori had suggested swapping her necklace out they had to inform him of the password lock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the bastard won’t tell anyone a thing about it?” Nori had scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny, who had been wearing a shirt with the collar open and the sleeves rolled up rather like the hobbit lads dressed, shook her head. “All I know is that it’ll be ‘over Glorfindel’s dead body.’” The last four words were said in Sindarin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the last word had left her lips there was a faint click and the necklace that Penny had been wearing for two years non-stop was slithering down her chest from the weight of the pendant and down into her shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny had frozen, her eyes wide in disbelief before… “Are you fucking kidding me?!” She had snarled, reaching down her shirt to pull the necklace out. She had sneered at the thing and thrown it across the room into a wall! She had stormed out of the room and gone for a walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had not been until later, after the dwelf had accidentally reached to fiddle with the pendant only to find it missing that she had gone back to look for it and had returned the golden pendant back to where she felt it belonged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, riding along, she kept whispering, “Over Glorfindel’s dead body…” in Sindarin and the necklace would latch or unlatch itself with each repeat. “Fucking morbid bastard.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shows far more cunning than I thought he possessed," Nori commented, having picked up enough Sindarin over the winter to understand what was being said. The dwarf was feeling pretty pleased with himself all told and once he had gotten over the outrage of Penny not being given the password to her necklace he had admired the sentiment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly didn't bother to try and hush him, Nori would do as he wished, she knew, and he was as aware as she was that Penny would react with whatever violence she saw fit. She suspected that he almost expected it. Like Penny she was decked out in her new finery, with a set of beautifully made beads, a ring and a necklace to replace the one she had accidentally melted. It wasn't charmed to stay locked as the original had been, but the symbol was what mattered in this case. Without the equipment to do truly fine and delicate work, Nori had settled for making Lilly four Mithril hoops, two for each ear, though he had plans for something more spectacular and Lilly had already announced that she was going to get a few more piercings done while they were in the Blue Mountains. She had always wanted a nose stud after all, and her ears could do with a few more rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the light glinting off of Lilly’s hoops reminded Penny of something, “Is there anyone in the mountains we could trust that can pierce ears and won’t go blabbing about piercing some points?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My brother could do it easy enough," Nori replied. "He knows not to run his mouth about any of my friends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your brother pierces ears?” Penny could not hide the surprise in her voice. Of all the things she’d have expected from Ori…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And other things…" Nori gave them both a filthy grin and Lilly knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he was referring to. "And does tattoos. He likes working with needles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf choked on her tongue before she burst out laughing. “Our sources tend toward knitting needles. I wonder how the needles got so mixed up.” She was, of course, referring to the sources that had given them the pictures she had shown Nori back when they told him the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could be like a game of whispers," Lilly said. "Someone whispers something to another person who passes it on and so on and by the time it reaches you its something totally different. It was written as though it was a translation, so that translation got jumbled a bit and then other people muddled it a little bit more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably it.” Penny agreed. “This could be great. There’s this tattoo I’ve been wanting but I never got around to getting it. I’d have to have Lilly near and be in soul form to show it though, because I can’t draw for the life of me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll introduce you," Nori promised. "He's popular, though, can't make any promises about when he'll get to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head tilting at the popular comment, because the ‘sources’ also tended to depict Ori as being shy, Penny nodded. “That’s fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aside from piercings and tattoos what are we going to do while we’re there?” Lilly asked. “We can’t go carting all this ore around town looking for someone to sell to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m going to check out the market, of course. See what kind of weapons there are.” The dwelf probably would not actually buy any new weapons, but something might catch her eye. “And see if I can figure out why my first axe broke. The ranger assured me that he had bought it off of a dwarf and had been told it was of the finest craftsmanship.” She grumbled, not that she would trade Trickster in, her extendable axe with the woodcutter side and battle side was far more useful, if a bit odd looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori looked at her. “You’ll want to be careful not to announce that too loudly,” he replied. “No greater insult to a dwarf than to suggest that his craft is inferior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Penny nodded thanks to Nori for the information. Nori shifted for a moment and then huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suppose since you’re both part dwarf you need to know this as well,” he continued after a moment. “It probably won’t happen, but there’s always someone who wants to start a fight or get something </span>
  <em>
    <span>exotic</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he sneered. “You don’t take a dwarf’s weapon without asking, no touching even to just look, otherwise you’ll end up in either a fight for your life or a courtship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly coughed on a piece of lembas that she had been nibbling on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you even know which it was?” she asked when she could breathe again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the fun part,” Nori grinned, “you don’t until you see how the other reacts. Or unless you know that the other party wants you dead anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look with your eyes, not your hands… That was something I spent years drilling into my brother when he was small.” Penny hummed. “It didn’t take very well. The shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dori would say the same about me,” Nori grinned. “Course, I’m not stupid enough to go touching another dwarf’s weapon without asking. Too many who want me dead, too many others who would find it funny to try and tie me down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You give good kisses. I can see why someone might want that on the regular.” The dwelf smiled serenely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kisses are just the warm up,” Nori informed her, though he preened a little anyway. Lilly snorted at him. “Didn’t hear you saying any different,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no real basis for comparison,” Lilly replied. “Give me a couple more dwarves and I’ll get back to you on the quality of dwarf kisses. I already know that they’re better than the Men.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you kiss any hobbits while we were in the Shire to compare?” Penny wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One,” Lilly replied. “Only person I’ve come across who was more disappointing than that first ranger.” She shrugged. “I’ll see if anyone else is any good when we come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are worse hobbies than sex.” Penny nodded thoughtfully, looking around at the scenery as they continued to ride. She wished she had thought to get some travel snacks instead of just regular foodstuffs to pack before they left the hobbit village but she had been distracted having just posted a letter to Glorfindel at the same time. She just hoped he did not head to the Shire looking for them while Lilly learned to be a hobbit like she had told him. The Shire was supposedly the safest place in Middle-Earth after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly had a similar concern, although she was willing to bet that Glorfindel would very quickly work out where they had gone on to. She was actually surprised that he had accepted it when they told him that they would just head to the Shire so that Lilly could get her hobbit on. She was, however, tending towards being a little bit too dwarf like, especially when it came to her pursuit of a craft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We tend to have second crafts, too.” Nori said. “Something to fall back on if we get in a slump or can’t access our primary craft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you with your thieving,” Lilly commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, though I wonder if maybe I shouldn’t have gone into sex work instead,” he mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you hadn’t been a thief about to run, I wouldn’t have grabbed you and you wouldn’t have a large supply of Mithril to play with, though.” Penny reminded the dwarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True,” Nori conceded, “but I think you two would have ended up in that mountain eventually,” he added with a serious look at Lilly. “Princess was near obsessed as soon as I mentioned the place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true. And she was dead set on it when she brought it up to me.” The dwelf nodded thoughtfully. “Maybe she’ll go clear out the goblins there one day and be Queen of Moria.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly burst out laughing. “I doubt that,” she giggled. “Not all Brits actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a princess you know. I’d be rubbish at it. Most of the time I can hardly decide what I want to eat for dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would have other people to prepare dinner. You’d just have to eat what they set before you.” Penny said, getting into the idea. “We’ll hire you the most trustworthy, finest chef…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bofur.” Nori cut in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny froze enough that Badly skittered with surprise at the shift on her back. “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best in Ered Luin.” Nori stated.  “Runs a place that’s packed every night. Dori’s got a standing contract with her to make a big cake for the place once a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are eating there,” Lilly declared, giving the lembas a glare of distaste. “I don’t care who I have to stab to do it. I will stab Thorin Oakenshield himself if it gets me a decent meal at this point.” Then she looked sharply at Nori. “Sorry, her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” Nori stared. “Her. Did you not know this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the beards threw off our sources.” Penny said when she recovered, her voice delighted. “And the rumor that dwarves spring from holes in the ground.” She snickered. “Everyone except Thorin’s sister and someone’s wife are considered male by our source.” She slipped partway out of her body, her soul shimmering above them for a moment before she flashed the image that they had of Bofur at Nori. Then she went back into her body, hopefully before anyone else saw the light show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually very like her,” Nori commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right! So we’ll have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bofur</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” and there was something sinful about the way Penny said the dam’s name, pleasure and delight coloring every letter, “to cook for her Majesty here. And Nori to bathe her in the most beautiful mithril jewels and crowns. Then we need to find her a king or a consort or concubine… Get her an entire harem for the side.” She giggled, setting up a fantasy Moria in her mind for Lilly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can think of a couple I might like to keep on hand,” Lilly mused, with a significant look at Penny. “But I’ll wait until I’ve tried a few other options before I lock myself in to anything. Besides, the mountain was insisting on </span>
  <em>
    <span>kings</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not a queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Lilly’s full identity known thanks to Penny’s selection for her cover name, the dwelf knew exactly who Lilly was referring to and she burst into near hysterical giggles. When she calmed down, she shook her head slightly. “Maybe he just wants you to restore the line of kings. Which, probably not an easy task. I don’t think a fire can counter a dark fire. And my wind would probably just fan it stronger before it blew it out… We’ll need something wet to drown it, or dirt to smother it.” She mused thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could go with restoring a line of kings,” Lilly replied. “I’m as deep as a puddle, I’m sure I’ll be happy to do it with any of them.” She gave Penny an unimpressed look. “I believe we already know someone with experience at handling ‘dark fire’ we could ask them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny’s giggly mood did an instant one-eighty. “But… He died.” She looked like she was going to cry at the thought of him being in that situation again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he didn’t have his hair tied back,” Lilly replied. “And I’m sure he’s learnt a few new tricks since then. Dark fire will have been mostly asleep since the War of Wrath, except when it got disturbed anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what’s this?” Nori wondered. “You two know what the dark fire is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf grumbled, looking petulantly at the ground. “Balrog.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Balrog!” It was interesting how high the dwarf could get his voice when surprised. He uttered a particularly nasty sounding curse after that. “And you knew this </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> you decided to visit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes.” Penny nodded, rubbing at her bare chin, because of course they knew. “He’s deep in there, we wouldn’t have woken him unless the goblins showed up and made a racket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was pretty sure he wouldn’t wake up,” Lilly told him. “We were going to be in and out so quickly, and no one noticed us, so... “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori swore again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Planning</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he squeaked. “Next thing you’ll be telling me that you have a plan for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Look!” Penny abruptly said, pointing ahead… “Some trees I can go potty behind!” She nudged Badly into a quick trot and rode ahead. Very convenient timing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have a plan for the dragon, Nori,” Lilly assured the dwarf while mentally adding </span>
  <em>
    <span>not yet, and we’re leaving that to Gandalf to trigger</span>
  </em>
  <span> so that it wasn’t, precisely, a lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not comforting, Princess,” Nori told her. “What have you got me mixed up in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that’s going to get you killed,” Lilly told him, her mind turning to six other deaths that they might be able to prevent, two of which she felt particularly strongly about and always had. “Nothing that’s going to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> killed if I have my way.” She added under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Lilly and Nori reached the trees the dwelf had escaped to, she was pulling the laces on her trousers tight and climbing back up into Badly’s saddle. The mare was big, having been bred to pull plows on a farm and Penny was sure her reduced weight and dwarf muscles were the only reason she could even get herself into the saddle at all without a ladder. She adjusted her clothing once she was seated and nudged the mare to move with them. Her attire had changed since leaving Imladris, with it being a strange combination of elvish boots, her American duster style leather coat, her blue crochet beanie, mannish trousers, and hobbit shirt…. But it certainly would not be easy to place her origin with the weird mix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About how far away are we?” The dwelf wondered. It was as close to ‘are we there yet’ as she had gotten despite the temptation to start that particular bit of annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About four days,” Nori replied, still eying them both warily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Nori…” Penny started, her tone the same she used whenever she was about to ask him something weird… But this time the question was innocent and curious. “Do dwarves make spectacles? Eye glasses? Things to improve the vision of those who have trouble seeing things far away?” She had used the English for spectacles, but the rest was in common.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They make them for the scribes for reading,” Nori replied. “But for seeing things far away? You’d have to ask them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the opposite principle,” Lilly said. “You’d need a concave lens rather than a convex one. Why didn’t you tell me you needed glasses?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny shrugged. “It didn’t come up. And after over a year of everything being blurry at a distance I just got used to it. But when I fly it would be nice to see the ground.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we’ll find out when we get there,” Lilly said. “But I’ll come with you, I’ve kind of missed optics.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be a fun sister outing,” agreed the dwelf. “They might be able to make me some goggles, too. So I can wear them easily enough when flying without worrying about them falling off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a long four days, Nori decided.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love that song and Jimiel liked the idea of using it too. It's a bit earlier today to make up for the fact that it was late last night and because I'm procrastinating doing the things that I'm supposed to (although posting this now means I'll get my assignment done on time so there's that)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Cooking By The Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake<br/>If the way is hazy<br/>You gotta do the cooking by the book<br/>You know you can't be lazy!<br/>Never use a messy recipe<br/>The cake will end up crazy<br/>If you do the cooking by the book,<br/>then you'll have a cake!</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD71JeX4Vk0">Lazy Town, <i>Cooking By The Book</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not feeling well and wanted to post before I fell asleep and forgot. Love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Blue Mountains had been visible for days before Penny had begun asking if they were nearly there, at least to Lilly. They loomed on the horizon, growing gradually closer, and while many of the fanfictions she had read in the Before had painted them as being desolate spires of dead earth and sparse trees, she found that they reminded her more of the time she had visited the Alps as a child and teen in the Before. There was plenty of greenery around them, goats and sheep grazed watched over by armoured dwarves with large dogs, evidence of trappers and tanneries could be seen outside the main boundaries of the towns and villages. Life here, Lilly realised, was probably pretty good, and if not for a longing for the home of his childhood and the machinations of a meddling old wizard, Thorin might never have thought to leave it at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The town Nori brought them to, which he referred to jokingly as Thorin’s Halls (a name that would stick as time went by), was not quite what Lilly had expected, but then she had no idea what she had expected in any case. Climbing the lower slopes, where those dwarves who tended to the necessary livestock that came with any race which required a steady supply of food and materials for clothing lived, she had seen that life here was not built upon an exhausted mine in a dying mountain range. Nori had stopped them the night before, well before they would normally have stopped, and had them rearrange their packs and bags. While it was unlikely that the guards on the gates would stop and search them, carrying as little as they were, there was always the possibility that they would decide to do at least a cursory check. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they had been in the Shire much of the ore they had gathered had been melted down and cast into thin bars which Lilly had spent several evenings sewing into the hems of tunics and under the linings of their packs. Other bars Nori had them wrap in spare clothing or hide in empty lembas wrappings where they were carefully packed under the rest of the uneaten food. Zephyr was instructed to watch over Penny’s belongings as they rode and Nori decided that he would not take them straight to an inn, which would mean having to cross town with their hidden riches and trust to it staying hidden in their rooms. Instead he would take them straight to Dori, who would fuss and complain about unexpected guests but who would also welcome with open arms the two people who had kept his brother safe, fed and earning an honest living all winter for the first time in decades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they had settled and had time to eat a good meal, take a bath and sleep in a real bed, because Ori’s room was always ready for him even though he had moved out years ago, Nori would take them to see a broker who dealt in precious metals who would give them a good price for a few of their mithril bars. That would give them ample money to either </span>
  <em>
    <span>buy</span>
  </em>
  <span> a property since they were intending on staying several months, or rent one on the off chance that they found they never wanted to return. Lilly had some thoughts on the matter, her mind already turning over investment opportunities and reasons to return to Ered Luin in the future since the excuse of ‘I need to learn to be a hobbit’ wasn’t going to work again. Once word got out that the two of them had sold a small number of mithril bars, other brokers would make themselves known and they would pay more again than the first to get their hands on some. No one would want to be the dwarf who turned down the chance to get their hands on much coveted mithril.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori, on the other hand, would keep his and open up the workshop that Dori had spent money having built behind his bakery when he had realised that his brother’s craft lay in precious metals. Nori had told them about it more than once on their way to Ered Luin, clearly slightly upset that he had rarely taken advantage of the resource he had been given to do more work with silver and gold rather than mourning the fact that the call of mithril was the thing he heard the most clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The town itself was only half inside the mountain, the scars of whatever had caused some of it to sheer away in the past were long hidden under stone buildings for the most part, although the entrance into the part of the town which lay inside was more of a gaping hole in the side of the mountain than a well protected gate. Much of the external city walls were the remains of the mountain, or built upon them using the rubble, and instead of expanding </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> the dwarves had simply continued deeper inside. It was not spectacular, if she had to make a comparison she would say it had the appearance of some of the larger old villages or small towns at home when looked at in comparison to the architecture of London or Bath. Places that had been built on old wealth which had declined as the sources of that wealth began to dwindle but not vanish entirely. There was still enough left to keep the town prosperous, but not so much that someone who had grown up in an opulence that he clearly remembered would have been happy to remain in. It was a town of merchants, of wealth built from trade and craft, it was not a place that Lilly would expect to find a king, although Nori assured her that Thorin and his family all lived here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mounts were left at a stable just inside the gates, one of the few stables in town and the better choice as it would not be good for the horses to spend however many months they remained in town without going outside. Fortunately, this stable was not far from Dori's bakery, which was attached to the house he shared with his brothers in his youth and that Nori still called home on the rare occasion that he got to visit without giving the guards a reason to want to break the door down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Penny loved Badly, she was glad they were done riding for a while. The trip from the Shire to Thorin’s Halls had been at least as long as the trip from Imladris to Bree had and she was certain she would not walk normally for days after the entire trip they had taken to get there. Imladris to Moria to Thorin’s Halls… That was a trip she never thought she would make let alone mostly on horseback! Now she happily carried all of her things as they went to Dori’s and Nori’s house. She was hunched over, pretending the bags and other things she was carrying were a lot heavier than they were to throw off any Nosy McNosertons. As they walked by the bakery, which smelled divine even through the walls, Penny inhaled deeply. She looked at the signs on it as they moved to the house beside the bakery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s Durin’s Trials?” She wondered as her eyes scanned over a sign that proclaimed the baker within to be the six times reigning as well as the current Durin’s Trials champion. The bakery’s name, Dori’s Delights, was so adorable she thought her teeth were going to rot. Or maybe that was just because of the way the smell was making her salivate and want to buy everything the baker sold…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori glanced at the sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's how we decide who's the best," he replied after a pause, a proud grin crossing his face. "Not just at a craft, but at combat within that craft. It's… more complicated than it sounds. The winners are the champions of Durin's line and expected to come if called upon. Not that it means all that much these days. It hasn't happened since Khazad-dum fell and it won't happen again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Combat in a bakery?! How does that work?” The dwelf was both intrigued and delighted. Though she shared a look with Lilly at the mention of the champions of Durin’s line coming if called and had an inkling of why a baker would be on a certain quest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the bakery,” he replied when he got himself under control. “Where’s the entertainment in that?” He reached for the door. “It’s done in an arena under the mountain, they have to pass separate tests first before they’re trialed in completing the most spectacular piece they can while defending themselves, and it, from as many other warriors as can be thrown at them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny blushed. “I meant baking in general… But that sounds amazing! Like… Extreme cooking. We had some things back, you know, where chefs competed to see who was better… But throwing in combat?! That’s genius!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No point being the best, if you’re only the best at one thing,” Nori replied, throwing the door open. “Dori!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A moment,” Dori said to the dwarf he was serving, then he turned to Nori, his face as familiar as Nori’s had been when they first saw him. His beard was, as Nori had said, longer, but as he had in the films, Dori’s hair and beard was tightly braided in such a way that there was no chance a stray hair would find its way into his baking. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in Mahal’s name, have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf shuffled off to one side, trying to stay as unobtrusive as the tallest person in the room could as she also hovered kind of near the smallest. It did not help that her gaze had zeroed in on Dori, recognizing him the same way she had Nori. But there was something else, something about him that sent a tingle of familiarity over her and she tried to place the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here and there,” Nori grinned, his entire posture relaxed. Lilly glanced up at Penny nervously, wondering if they should intervene. “I brought guests this time,” he added, gesturing to them. Dori narrowed his eyes in their direction before some of the colour went from his cheeks as his eyes fell on the mithril the pair of them wore. Unlike the Men, a dwarf would never mistake mithril for silver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny, distracted from her contemplation, bowed in Dori’s direction. “Master Dwarf.” She greeted. “Master Nori has had nothing but kind things to say about his beloved brother.” If Nori was going to put them on the spot, she was going to say a few things to tweak his nose a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he did,” Dori replied, not believing her for a moment. Then his eyes fell on Lilly and the dwobbit had the sinking feeling that she was about to be the recipient of rather a great deal of mothering even while she prayed to any listening deity that the fandom had been wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone out there was probably laughing themselves sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Dwarf,” she said, inclining her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now,” Dori replied, “how did a tiny thing like you get mixed up in my brother’s mess?” He turned to the dwarf still behind the counter. “Gunne, I need you to mind the store for a moment,” he sighed. “It would seem that, as usual, my brother has decided to drop a mess in my lap. Come along, ladies,” he instructed. “Let’s see what we can do to make you both comfortable while Nori explains himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly glared at their friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said he wouldn’t mind,” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t, Princess,” Nori smirked, picking up his own bags and waving jauntily at the other dwarf. Gunne rolled his eyes at the auburn haired thief, but continued speaking to the customer Dori had left. “He loves having a bit of mess to sort out. Gives him a good excuse for all his fussing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that,” Dori replied, setting a kettle of water on to boil. “Now, let us start again. Dori, at your service.” He bowed slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vesta, at yours,” Lilly replied. Dori raised an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve been in the princess’s service since I met her,” Nori commented, “don’t think she’ll be offering to service me any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimiel.” Penny bowed again. “At your service.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how, </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did you end up mixed into whatever scheme my brother has concocted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They paid me,” Nori informed him gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf cleared her throat. “I am afraid it is my fault. We were in need of someone more capable of training Vesta to fight and I ran into your brother in the market. He was kind enough to take up the offer for the job when we requested.” Nori snorted at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t the sort of money I could say ‘no’ to,” Nori told his brother. “Figured it would bother you less that I’d been gone if it brought in some honest coin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> the coin,” Dori sighed. “If you would only help me here I wouldn’t need to have Gunne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not living off your charity,” Nori shook his head, the argument obviously an old one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you obviously can’t work your craft,” Dori fired back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well Penny was certainly uncomfortable as the brothers argued. But she got the feeling this was something they would have done even if they had been in the middle of a busy market. And all told it was rather mild. She had had worse arguments with family in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nori smirked, pulling a bar of mithril from his pocket. “My delightful friends haven’t just paid me in gold, they paid me in this too.” He chucked the bar to Dori who stared at it in wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” He demanded of Lilly and Penny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Family heirloom,” Lilly replied quickly. “Except there’s no more family and I don’t need to be sitting and guarding a bunch of metal that I have no use for. Nori recognised it for what it was and agreed to help me come here to sell it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comment made Penny realize that while they had a general discussion of their backstory on Vesta being runaway royalty and Jimiel being a deserter honor guard, they had not discussed how they would be associated now. ‘Vesta’ had family heirlooms, but ‘Jimiel’ just had… Whatever Vesta shared, apparently. She remained silent, deciding to bring the matter up later and what to do about any accidental ‘sister’ calling in their story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dori simply hummed, reaching to take the kettle from the stove so that he could make tea for them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather an ale,” Nori said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you will have tea,” Dori informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf was looking around at what she could see from where she was standing. She had yet to even attempt to set her things down for even though Dori had greeted them he had not really invited them to do more than enter and she had traveled enough that she knew it was just easier to hold her things instead of constantly picking them up and putting them down again. So she looked at the decor to distract herself from Dori and Nori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you take your tea?” Dori asked Lilly and Penny. “Put your things down, sit. I only have the one spare room but I am sure my brother will prepare it for you, since he thought to bring you here, and then he can take your belongings up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny finally set her things down in a neat pile and moved to sit where Dori indicated. It was weird to sit in a chair that was just a touch smaller than perfectly comfortable, but it was better than being in the saddle again so she was not about to complain. “Thank you.” She said, using her best manners. “I prefer my tea plain until I have had a chance to taste it and decide if it needs anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a drop of milk for me, please,” Lilly replied, also sliding into a chair. Unlike the furniture in Rivendell, these were almost the perfect height for her and she made a small noise of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you traveled far?” Dori asked, beginning the small talk that Lilly knew had to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rivendell,” Nori said before either of them could reply, right as Dori reached to begin pouring the tea. He grinned when his brother’s hand shifted. “It’s not that bad, if you ignore all the elves.” Lilly, being the closest, kicked him in the shin. He grinned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanking Dori again for the tea, Penny sipped it cautiously and let the flavor settle on her tongue. She decided it was perfect just as it was and swallowed, smiling. “This is wonderful tea.” She was still basically ignoring Nori… Especially if the shithead was going to badmouth her elves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dori drew a breath in through his nose, obviously trying to calm himself in the presence of guests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he focused his attention on her. “A hobbit blend I am fond of, I wonder that Mistress Vesta did not recognise it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny could not help blushing shyly under Dori’s attention. She had always considered his character as beautiful and her writing of him in her fanfics had emphasized that more than once. So to have such a beautiful dwarf’s attention was sure to make her bashful. Eventually she managed to speak, “My lady Vesta and I are from a land far from the Shire. Until Master Nori brought us here, we had never been west of Bree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Dori hummed. “And just how far is that? I was under the impression that few ever leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dori,” Nori groaned. “I didn’t bring them here so that you could turn into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dwalin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Dori raised an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I merely wish to know,” Dori replied mildly, “after all, it cannot have been so far beyond the Shire, or how else would they have made it to Rivendell without being able to fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheer bloody mindedness,” Lilly muttered. “And a whole lot of luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I nearly did not. If one of the elves had not been riding on patrol and spotted me I would have died.” Penny said, focusing her attention on her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of us were in particularly good shape when we arrived, although it was a year apart,” Lilly explained. “Our people have legends about Imladris, they have been passed down to us telling of a place of great safety in time of need should we have the strength of spirit to reach it. I did not truly believe the legends, but I was not interested in remaining where I was either. Jimiel has not told me the full truth of her story, but she has sworn herself to me as a guard and companion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady has generously allowed me to remain at her side.” Penny almost expected Nori to jump in about being at Lilly’s side at all times with a leer and a perverted look. After a moment she continued, “Lord Elrond was most gracious to allow us to live in Imladris and even housed Master Nori when he agreed to assist in training Lady Vesta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such generosity,” Dori commented, his voice tightly controlled as he glanced at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny looked over at Lilly, hoping she had not managed to blow anything yet. Though she figured it was probably Dori himself having a massive bullshit meter thanks to having Nori as a brother. She wondered if they were going to be forced to take Dori into their confidence as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly tossed her curls back over her shoulder, keeping her face as neutral as she could and hoping that Dori wouldn’t call them on their story. Fortunately, the silver haired dwarf just hummed then got to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” he said, “I apologise, I know it is rude to abandon guests, however I really must get back to the bakery. We will, of course, talk more at dinner.” And with that the mithril haired dwarf bustled from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly turned wide eyes on Nori, hardly daring to speak in case Dori was lingering near the door rather than having made his way back into the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get your things upstairs,” Nori said softly. Lilly nodded, grabbing some of her own things while Nori and Penny took the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly might not know what to say, but Penny certainly did. “He’s so pretty!” She said, her cheeks pink and eyes bright. She felt vindicated at any of her fans who had been incredulous at her insistence that Dori was beautiful. Though she knew that beauty was in the eye of the beholder and all that nonsense. She easily scooped up her things and almost danced up the stairs behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> what it takes to get you hot, lass?” Nori asked. “Well,” he opened a door, “you wouldn’t be the first to think so, won’t be the last either. This was Ori’s room, he won’t mind you having a poke around, took most of his stuff with him anyway, only the one bed, but the princess is small enough and it’ll only be for a few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe it or not, it’s possible to think someone’s pretty without getting bothered by them.” The dwelf huffed. “I’m in more danger of getting ‘hot’ just wandering around here than anything.” Not that she would tell Nori why that was, he would be awful if he knew her secret weakness. She did move to poke around at Ori’s things once she had set her bags down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori snorted in disbelief while Lilly raised an eyebrow. The dwarf may not have known what Penny was talking about but Lilly did. She waited until Nori had left them to settle before turning to her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going to have to keep an eye on you, aren’t I?” She commented. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny blushed, because she had told Lilly, ages ago in their dozens of messages a day… “The hat helps.” She reached up, tugging the edges of the beanie further over her ears. “Mostly… Kind of.” It really did not help, if anything it just made it worse with how it slightly muffled the voices so she could not be positive at all times that she had heard correctly and allowed her thoughts to drift. “Besides, the elves can get pretty low sometimes and it never bothered me then.” She was lying through her teeth and the fact that she was turning even redder indicated as much. “I’ll just go for a ride if I need to, get far enough away to safely hide away in soul form for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly hummed dubiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we get our own place you won’t even need to do that,” she told the dwelf, “just close the curtains and shoo me out for a couple of hours.” She eyed the door. “Dori’s bullshit meter is terrifying,” she added, slipping into English. “I don’t think he believed a word we said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I think he believed some of it.” Penny used English as well since Lilly started it. “Because it was the truth. He just hasn’t decided what the lie is yet. And with Nori as a brother can you blame it for being high? My brother gave me a pretty good bullshit meter, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sisters never gave me reason to need one,” Lilly mused, “a couple of my friends did though. Still, here’s hoping he just assumes that we’re working some con with his brother and leaves us to get on with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny fiddled with her bag until she pulled out her hand mirror and tweezers, checking her chin for any fresh whiskers. “If he presses, we could confess I’m half-elven to him and that we did not want my blood to make him look down on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly said quickly, “if it comes up, it comes up, but I’m not going to have you treat the elf part of you like a dirty secret while you’re here. If Dori’s as used to Nori as we think, he’ll either decide he’s better off out of it or we’ll wake up to find the guard at our door in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After plucking a hair above her upper lip and another at the corner of her mouth, Penny made a kissy face at her reflection. “Don’t worry… I’ll keep you my dirty little secret.” She sing-songed before putting the mirror and tweezers away. “Lil...Vesta. Everything about me is currently being kept a secret. It’s only as dirty as I let it be. And I’m actually having fun. Look!” She picked up a book that had been on the nightstand. “This is Ori’s!” She flipped through it, showing doodles of various images and runes that she read as names, dates, battles, and the like. “What are the chances I’d have ever got to hold something like this? Who cares if they want to think part of me is dirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I care,” Lilly replied crossly, “because you’re my sister and I won’t have people treating you like shit for something that the Valar did to you.” Then she took hold of the book. “What does it say?” She asked. “I haven’t really had time for Khuzdul with everything else we’ve been doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little different, because Elrond has been focusing on the ancient form first…” She gave Lilly a pointed look, because of a certain map. “But mostly it’s names, dates. You know, like people who get memorial type tattoos. Like this one says Bofur and Bombur.” She pointed to two of them that were arranged in a way that a parent might tattoo their children’s names. “And we’re not sisters here, are we My Lady?” She nudged the dwobbit and winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come up with something if I slip,” Lilly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about making it a cultural thing? If we don’t know, can’t remember, or just can’t be bothered to say someone’s name we call them brother, sister, uncle, or aunt depending on gender and age?” She stretched. “Well, I’m going to see if I can find a place to wash my face and neck at least.” Penny said, shrugging off her duster as she set the book back down. She pulled a rag and soap from her bag and left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dinner Dori served them that first night was centered around thickly cut pork steaks that dripped in fat and the smell alone was enough to make a person salivate. He seemed particularly keen on making certain everyone had their fill, insisting that he needed to make certain they were properly fed after the leaves they were no doubt forced to eat in Rivendell. Nori took the brunt of the fussing and feeding, despite it being obvious that he had not starved since he had last been in the mountains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny absolutely did not care what was said during dinner. She was too busy enjoying the bites of heaven she kept cutting and putting in her mouth because it was absolutely delicious. That and she was intentionally trying to tune out the voices. If she had not been wearing her beanie, her ears would have been flicking and perking up at nearly every sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly focused on asking Dori about the food, asking the older dwarf about his bakery and discussing different cake and dessert options. It quite firmly kept the topic </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span> from where they had come from and why they were there, something all three were grateful for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not until well after dinner that anything interesting happened. Well after that day in fact. In the late hours, a certain youngest brother had been out drinking his way from tavern to tavern with his friends. In the wee hours of the morning, said youngest brother had been stumbling along his way home when he decided he was too tired to make it there and instead headed to his oldest brother’s house. He staggered through the front door, blearily relieved himself in the water closet, and then did a half-assed job of washing his hands and face before he stumbled up to his bedroom. There he fell directly into his bed without having realized that it was already occupied and promptly fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Money Money Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All the things I could do<br/>If I had a little money<br/>It's a rich man's world</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETxmCCsMoD0">Abba - <em>Money Money Money</em></a>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Ori woke the next morning it was with an aching head and to the sound of giggling. His bed was an awful lot warmer than he had remembered it ever being whether it was in his small apartment above his studio or Dori’s house. It was also somewhat more cramped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, handsome,” a soft voice said as he stirred and opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That… that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> how he remembered his night ending. Or had it? And he was in his room at Dori’s house. Which meant that he was somehow going to have to sneak these ladies out or Dori would have a screaming fit at all three of them. Especially as Nori was still missing after the last time he had been chased out of town by Dwalin, and would those two just </span>
  <em>
    <span>sort themselves out already</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well?” It was a different voice, so obviously not the one that had spoken the first time. The hand attached to the person using that voice moved up to brush gently along the bridge of Ori’s nose while she grinned impishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, um,” his mind still couldn’t quite make his memory match with his reality. Had he really been that drunk? “I did, I hope you ladies had as good a night as I did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to sneak them past Dori sooner rather than later, and he needed for Nori to never hear about it or he would never hear the end of it either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t even remember our names,” the one with the curls sighed. “You see, I told you he wouldn’t remember. And it was such a magical night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one wearing the hat, in bed?, sighed and shook her head. “You would think as often as he ordered us to scream his name that he would be nice enough to remember ours.” She pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scream his… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded more like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nori</span>
  </em>
  <span> than him. But if he had been so drunk that he didn’t remember even meeting these people, let alone being stupid enough to bring them to Dori’s house rather than his own, perhaps he could have behaved differently. Some of his confusion must have shown on his face because the smaller of the two shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she said, “we’ll stop. I’m assuming you’re Nori’s other brother? Ori?” She asked with a twist of her lips that made him think of his brother instantly. If Nori was messing with him, Ori was going to kill him. “You crawled into bed with us some time in the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one pouting continued to pout. “He hadn’t even realized we’re all still clothed yet.” She pointed out, sulking that the smaller one ended the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t torment him all morning,” the small one pointed out, “we’ve got a lot to get done over the next couple of days. And I’d rather not be around for the time when Dori and Nori’s argument yesterday goes past them being polite and straight into Nori being the little shit that we </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> know he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re friends of Nori’s?” Ori asked, still confused as he sat up and shoved his hair away from his face, grimacing at the thought of having to go home with his braids in this state and not really looking forward to the prospect of telling his brothers that he had been too drunk to notice his bed was already occupied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to think so. Who knows with Nori though.” The taller one sat up now that the smaller had called an end to the fun and Ori had sat up as well. She stretched, covering her mouth as she yawned and then stood, shaking herself to adjust the lay of her clothes. “I’m Jimiel. This is my Lady Vesta.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” the one called Vesta replied, although Ori’s mind skittered at the fact that he had apparently climbed into bed with a noble of some kind. “Or I like to think I do.” She also sat up and stretched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ori had thought her tiny before, but now he could see how small she really was, the light points of her ears poking out through the curls of her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a hobbit!” He blurted in surprise. They almost never saw hobbits in the mountains. The last one had been Hildifons, but he had disappeared one autumn on his way back to the Shire. It had been a shame, Ori had quite liked the hobbit who had spent years working with Dori on some of his recipes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimiel grinned over at Vesta. “And Nori said he wasn’t sweet. So adorable,” she cooed. Ori rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one has called me sweet since I stopped letting Dori cut my hair in that ridiculous style he preferred,” he replied, fingers going, a little self consciously, to the long hair that he had carefully grown and cared for since he moved out. “They mostly stopped when I decided the hammer was my weapon of choice, but it’s hard to take someone seriously when they’re still letting their older brother care for their hair and…” he trailed off at the sight of two utterly gleeful expressions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re adorable,” the hobbit declared. “Jimiel’s right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which, naturally because that was always Ori’s luck where his brother’s were concerned, was when the door opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought I heard voices,” Nori declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you knock?” Ori asked peevishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t see why I need to, they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> guests,” Nori shrugged, “s’not like I haven’t seen it all anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t seen it all.” Jimiel said loftily, it wasn’t like she went skinny dipping in winter, after all. The only way he could have was if he spied on her taking care of business on the road, which was gross.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it time,” Nori leered, “I’m patient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> am I even related to you?” Ori groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Nori smirked, “one day, our Ma was feeling like having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit of….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to think about this!” Ori cut his brother off. “Just let me use your room to get myself together and we can forget this happened. I don’t want Dori hearing about this, you know what he gets like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that,” Nori shrugged. “Unless you ladies </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> him fussing over you and worrying about your delicate sensibilities and everything, seeing as you aren’t dwarves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft. Like I’m not used to being fussed over.” The dwelf rolled her eyes. Because she was honestly kind of curious as to if Dori could top anything Glorfindel had managed. She smiled, strolling to the door. She leaned down as she walked by Nori and pecked a quick kiss on him. “Good morning, darling.” She sashayed out of the room and soon the sound of her feet going down the stairs could be heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up you get, Princess,” Nori said, “got a lot to do and the best time to get in to see the brokers is before they’ve had a chance to spend half the day listening to people try to pay them less than their materials are worth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hobbit clambered out of bed, and while her friend had been fully dressed, she was wearing little more than a light tunic that barely reached her knees. Fortunately, Ori was accustomed to seeing parts of people that would usually remain under their clothes, even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen and handled more of his older brother than he would have liked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wasn’t as accustomed to seeing it in as intimate a setting as a bedchamber, and so he felt his cheeks grow hot anyway. Nori cackled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave him be,” Vesta told his brother. “Don’t want to scare the poor lad away before I find out if he’s better than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wound me, Princess,” Nori gasped. “I dedicated hours this winter to your entertainment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet, in the end, you had to get someone else involved a number of times, didn’t you?” The hobbit fired back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faced with finding out about more of his brother’s sex life than he really needed to when hungover, Ori decided that discretion was the better part of valour and left as quickly as he could to the sound of Vesta’s giggles and his brother’s deranged cackles.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori took them to the offices of one Alnir, son of Ranir. The dwarf in question was the smallest dwarf that Lilly had seen during their trip through the town, with a pair of tiny spectacles perched at the end of his nose as he peered through the large ledger in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gold up, silver down, tin stable," he muttered to himself as the trio waited patiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was larger than Lilly had expected, although she hadn't really known what to expect, dominated on one side by a large desk and the other by a set of scales far bigger than she had ever had cause to see. Weights of different sizes lined the one wall, along with boxes of varying sizes that were labelled with runes which Nori whispered were the symbols for the different metals this broker dealt with. Samples of how large a set weight of a set material would look. From her chemistry lessons, Lilly remembered that gold was a dense metal and quickly picked out the box that looked like it might represent it. Nori nodded when she muttered to him, then gestured to another that was covered in a thick layer of dust even though the rest of the room was spotless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one that they wanted the broker to reach for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well," Alnir sighed eventually, "let me see what you have. I warn you now, I have little time or patience for time wasters."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick glance at Lilly and Nori, Penny stepped forth. She was carrying a small chest that she set on the desk and made a big show of unlocking the three different locks on it before touching a certain spot and saying a random phrase in English as if she were opening a magic lock. It was a trick Nori had decided on that she had thought was hilarious. Once the chest was open, she reached in and took out a single bar of Mithril, setting it rather carelessly on the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Palladium," Lilly said, drawing on a little known precious metal from home that Nori assured her didn't sound like any word in Common or Khuzdul. "I believe here, you call it Mithril," she played her accent up just a touch, another ruse that Nori had decided on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I am to take your word for this?" Alnir asked. Lilly tilted her head, doing her very best impression of Thorin as she glared at the dwarf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The princess brought it to you in good faith, Alnir," Nori replied. "And I was the one who told her to. Have I ever sold you anything that isn't exactly what I've said it was?" The small dwarf scowled. "She's from the furthest east marches of Harad, and I understand they conduct this sort of thing differently there. I was sceptical too but," he spread his hands, "I know Mithril. You might say it's in my blood."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We shall see," Alnir sniffed, pulling a book from the drawer of his desk and flicking through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori had cast every bar to a specific weight, although the shapes varied a little to give the impression that they had been cast in different places at different times. It was to their advantage that the ore had been removed from the seam in the mountain so long ago, even if they had only taken it outside recently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are a princess?" Alnir questioned as he took out a box. Opening it revealed a delicate set of scales and weights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These, Nori had told then, would be precisely calibrated and checked. No broker wanted to be caught swindling others of their goods. They had standards to maintain and it affected the price of the market.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny tilted her head as she stood guard over the chest before turning a slightly confused look to Nori. “Your metal tester cannot speak to the metal? They do where we are from…” She had spaced her words carefully as if she were making certain she was saying the correct thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can,” Alnir blustered, obviously offended, “however we have standards to maintain, regulations to follow. It must be done by the book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I chose Alnir because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> gives the best price, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> confirms his findings by  weight as well as sense,” Nori shrugged. “Sometimes Men trade with us and bring the gold they find in streams, they prefer this approach. If I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> that there were those among your people with the stone sense…” There was something a little reproachful in his tone. True, he knew that both of them could hear the mountains, although Ered Luin did not seem to have so profound an effect on Lilly or Penny as Khazad-dum had, he had not been aware of the fact that Penny could read the metal as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, the fact that Alnir was willing to deal with a known thief was not exactly a point in his favour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small dwarf snatched the mithril bar off the table and his eyes went almost comically wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the look on Alnir’s face, Penny could not resist when she reached into the chest and pulled out another bar, tossing it casually where the first had been. She quirked a brow at the little dwarf. Alnir’s face had taken on the kind of expression that usually made Lilly wary and she made a gesture to Penny to indicate that she should move the chest </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the moment even as she watched the dwarf weigh the two bars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf did so, picking up the chest and stepping back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will give you thirty gold pieces a bar,” he said finally, obviously attempting to appear as casual about the matter as Penny was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are aware of the rarity of palladium, your pardon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mithril</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this part of the world,” Lilly replied, keeping her expression as straight as possible even though she knew that the offer was insultingly low. Nori had told them to accept no less than two hundred gold per bar. “We know that it can only be found in one place, and we know that place is overrun with orcs. We do our research, you see. I will take no less than five hundred per bar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could maybe stretch to fifty…” Alnir hedged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A tenth of my price?” Lilly replied. “You told me this one would be reasonable,” she said to Nori. “Have I not paid you well enough to find me someone who will deal with us fairly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eighty!” Alnir squeaked. “I could do eighty!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny subtly shifted her grip on the chest, moving it’s weight to one arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly scowled at the dwarf. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Four hundred</span>
  </em>
  <span> and eighty per bar and I will consider it.” She countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four hundred and eighty?” Alnir scoffed. “You’ll be lucky to get a hundred for one. Especially when you only have </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> bars. No, eighty each and that’s my offer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the last word left Alnir’s mouth, Penny acted. In one smooth, practiced motion she moved her recently freed hand down, sliding it into the wrist strap and then wrapping it around the handle of one of her crossbow pistols. She continued the move, sliding the pistol out from under her coat even as she clicked the ‘safety off’ button that caused the arms to spring out from a more compact shape and knock the already loaded bolt into the prepared to fire position. She aimed it directly at Alnir’s forehead, her gaze steady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilting her head slightly, the dwelf addressed Nori in the same slow, considering way she had spoken earlier. “How long do you give people in your kingdom to apologize for an insult before killing them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kill them?” Nori asked, eyes wide at this sudden development. He had warned both of them that Alnir might make an insultingly low offer, Mithril was truly priceless now with it’s scarcity so even asking for two hundred gold per bar they were selling at a much lower price than they should. Scarcity, however, also meant that Alnir would have to find someone to sell it </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and many of the mithril smiths, like Nori, had moved into other crafts to make ends meet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough, Jimiel,” Lilly ordered, holding up her hand and then slipped into English. The tone she used was chastising, the words were not. “Fuck me, don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that without warning me! Stupid bugger looks about ready to piss himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was nearly ready to. Put it down.” Then she continued. “In Lost Wedhyel my guard would have been within her rights to remove your head after your second offer. We shall take our ten bars elsewhere and waste no more of our time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Lilly’s order, Penny pulled the pistol up, pointing it at the ceiling. She could not turn the safety on with one hand though. When the dwobbit mentioned leaving, she moved over toward the desk to take up the two remaining bars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three hundred and fifty per bar!” Alnir gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four hundred and fifty,” Lilly countered quickly, hearing Nori stifle a gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four hundred, more than that will ruin me before I can sell!” Alnir insisted. Lilly put her hand up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” she said, “but it will be counted and checked by my guard before we leave, she reads the metal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny narrowed her eyes, furious at being given the task, though Alnir might as well think it was in warning for if he tried to pull some shit with the gold since she was still looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… but four </span>
  <em>
    <span>thousand</span>
  </em>
  <span> pieces!” Alnir gasped. “That much we would weigh in bags of one hundred. I would have to close my office for hours!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I appear as though I am inclined to trust?” Lilly demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can trust the scales, Princess," Nori informed her, not looking forward to spending the day in this office. "They are checked regularly and anyone found dealing in counterfeit coins or shorting weights risks his neck. We take the value of our metals very seriously. Each bag will be weighed and is sealed using lead that has been stamped with Alnir’s mark. Believe me, he would not try to short you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His attitude towards our Mithril would say otherwise," Lilly sniffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must understand, my lady, we have no current scale for the worth of Mithril. All we have to allow us to learn the feel of it is a few small beads that are kept in the treasury of Thorin Oakenshield and they are brought out only once a year for the new metal smiths and brokers to feel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny shifted to look at Lilly before saying in English, “How the hell are we going to carry four thousand gold pieces out of here?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I look like I know?" Lilly asked. Alnir, meanwhile, was shuffling nervously and looking at Nori almost desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thief looked like he was only just holding on to his emotions, Lilly and Penny had almost doubled what they had expected to get and since two of the bars were his, so was some of the gold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I expect it all to be transported to the Princess's lodgings under guard," Nori said as his friends muttered to each other in their own language. "I don't want to walk the streets with that much gold on us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Alnir replied in a slightly faint voice. "Of course. I will have them accompany you, so that the Princess may be assured of our trustworthiness."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It will do," Lilly said, having listened in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny pulled the remaining bars out of the chest, stacking them neatly. She started to reach in as if for another one, double checked the bars present, and then abruptly snapped the chest closed and reversed her ‘magic lock’ phrase and actual locks onto the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alnir reached for each bar, touching it with cautious fingers that began to tremble more and more with each bar. Lilly could already see him calculating what he could sell each one for. He had made the three of them rich, but this much mithril would make him incredibly wealthy too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have more?” He asked, finally seeming to notice the mithril that both Lilly and Penny were wearing so casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> business, is it not?” Lilly asked. “The gold?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, of course,” Alnir rang a bell and several dwarves came in, he muttered to them in a low voice for a moment and Lilly saw them pale before they raced out again. “Forty bags of gold,” he told them, “please have patience.” Then he ran his fingers over the mithril again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bags of gold began to arrive four at a time, and each one was carefully weighed in front of them. Lilly ordered Penny to check the first one, in a show of distrust that she thought Alnir had earned with his attitude, but the others she accepted without question when they also balanced the scales perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny had glowered toward Alnir the entire time she checked the bag, because it was ultimately his fault she had to do the task as far as she was concerned. But she had at least put the safety back on her pistol before tucking it under her duster. She did not often check metal like this, usually ignoring it on the edge of her senses. Heck, she ignored it so much that until Alnir had had his weighing show she had forgotten about it. But she did check, after all, many metals could have a similar weight to gold without being gold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they were done it was nearly time for lunch. Alnir sent them on their way with a number of guards and a cart which was really a strongbox on wheels. He seemed, Lilly thought, quite pleased to see the back of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, Lilly was pleased with the outcome of the morning. Ten small bars of mithril, after all, were not enough to make a shirt worth more than the entire Shire and four thousand gold pieces would set them up exceptionally well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny supervised the transfer of the gold from the cart into Dori’s house once they arrived. Her careful attention to detail, inspecting every bag for tampering, seemed to garner her some respect from the guards for her attentiveness. By the time they were ready to leave, she bowed to them and thanked them for their assistance, something they appreciated. And then they were taking the cart and leaving. By the time the trio was inside and the door locked, Penny was staring wide-eyed at the stacks of gold bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do with all of this crap? There’s no way we could carry it safely back to Imladris…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Invest in property,” Lilly replied quickly. “I’m willing to bet that there are a few houses for sale in town that we can buy and rent out. If we have someone local to oversee it all for us, collect rent and arrange repairs and the like for us, it gives us an excuse to come back, we don’t have to take all the gold back with us and we’ll have a steady income here so the next time we visit we won’t have to worry about bringing mithril or sorting out gold again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While I appreciate just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> much gold you two have managed to make for me,” Nori cut in, his tone a little caustic, “and believe me eight hundred pieces is nothing to be sniffed at, I find myself with a couple of questions that I would just </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have the answers to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can it be asked over food? It’s been a long time since breakfast…” The dwelf looked sad at the idea of missing lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Nori muttered. “We can do it over lunch. But I’ll be wanting the truth out of you two. I told you what happens to thieves when they’re given too many surprises to deal with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny made a beeline for the kitchen, letting Zephyr out of her shirt as she went, the elemental had been keeping her from overheating as she wore her duster around as well as all of the other layers. She draped said duster over the back of a chair, the handles of both of her crossbow pistols visible at the small of her back without the duster in the way. She poked around, finding something that had a note on it from Dori. She read it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are such an American,” Lilly commented when she saw the way that Penny had been transporting her crossbows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would hope so, since I was born there.” Penny replied. She held up the container that had been under the note. “Dori made us meat pies. Said sorry he couldn’t join us for lunch, but we were taking too long for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rather he wasn’t with us for this anyway,” Nori commented. “We eat, then we talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch was rather pleasant, all things considered, Penny thought. Though she felt a bit more fidgety than usual. Normally she could go days sitting still if she needed to, but being in Thorin’s Halls was throwing her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly watched her sister in concern, seeing how uneasy she was and not sure how to bring the subject up. This was not the place for them to have another screaming argument about whatever was going on in her sister's head this time. So she ate her pie as quickly as she could then turned to Nori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Suppose we had better go up and talk, then," she suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After you," Nori ground out, his tone still cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny went still for a second before standing. She tugged her hat down over her ears a bit more before going up the stairs toward Nori’s room. Lilly followed quietly. Nori was not upset about the gold, she knew that much, but she suspected that he was upset about their </span>
  <em>
    <span>methods</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He did not like surprises and the fact that Penny had pulled a weapon surprised both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't think I'm not happy about the gold," Nori said. "I'm thrilled, but what in Mahal's name were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Alnir could have had a dozen paid guards in that room in a heartbeat if he wanted to!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if that were the case he obviously did not want to.” Penny huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which makes us </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbelievably lucky!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Nori exclaimed. "And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was going to do that?" He demanded of Lilly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I didn't," the dwobbit replied. "But once it was done I had to play along didn't I?" She pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "It's done, it went fine, we doubled what we expected to get." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how did you know about reading metals," Nori grumbled. "Not even the elves are supposed to know that one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bet they do," Lilly muttered then frowned at Penny. "I thought you were bullshitting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf scoffed. “Because I can. When Erestor was teaching me about money a fake coin the twins had made for a prank had gotten mixed in. It felt wrong. So I flicked it at him and told him it wasn’t copper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to know stuff like this," Nori told them seriously. "I can't help you run a con if you keep pulling shit like this out of the air."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not really a con," Lilly told him. "We aren't aiming to get anything that isn't ours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So long as you're trying to convince everyone that you're someone else, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vesta</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it's a con," Nori pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even remember I could until he started going on about how it wasn’t mithril.” Penny rubbed the back of her head. “It isn’t something I bother with very often. I was just thinking that if it wasn’t mithril it sure didn’t feel like anything else I’d felt. As for the other…” She considered. “Well, it feels like most of the history we have for Lost Windmills is from a particular source and the people in that source would be the types to threaten to kill someone over an insult. And merchants cut off the hands of thieves right in the middle of the markets… Violent things like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Nori huffed while Lilly squeaked at the butchering of the name of the place they were supposed to be from, "but you two need to work your story out properly. I can plead ignorance, you need to expect certain behaviour from each other. Now, let's get that gold up here and divided up and we can work out what to do with it all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was out of there so fast she almost flew.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jimiel is still feeling a little bit under the weather, which means I'm the one posting today. It doesn't seem like we've given them much for the value of the mithril, but the bars are very small and since there isn't a market for it (because no one can get it) it seemed silly to put too much gold on the table. All things considered.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you're alone and you need a friend<br/>Someone to make you forget your problems<br/>Just come along baby<br/>Take my hand<br/>I'll be your lover tonight</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llyiQ4I-mcQ">Vengaboys - <em>Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!</em></a>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With more gold on hand than they had put any real thought into using, Lilly and Penny were now in a position where they had to work out what to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> with it all. Lilly, of course, was still of the opinion that they should invest in some property. A couple of small houses, maybe a shop or two with accommodation above them as well, which would not only allow them to make back the investment over time, but give them a source to draw on when they came back to the mountains again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having spent the afternoon looking around one of the markets, Lilly was adamant that they would be coming back at </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> point. Nori had given her a taste of what dwarves could be like, being among so many had her interested in seeing if the benefits that had come with having Nori as a lover over winter were universal or if, as with the people of her own world, there was just as much variation in ability and interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny had no clue what to do with her share of the gold. Other than buying one or two more sets of clothes, that is. She would not mind some dwarf boots, they looked fun to clomp around in. But if she had a choice, she probably would have looked into having a homeless shelter and a soup kitchen built. She was uncertain if such things were even needed there and, if they were, if the dwarves would even accept something they would probably see as charity or if their pride would stand in the way. Let alone accept it if they knew a foreigner had set it up. While she thought, she made sure to follow Lilly around, keeping up the guard appearance. But her expression would gradually grow more and more set as the days wore on among the crowds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go and do your own thing for a bit?” Lilly asked her one afternoon. “Nori’s taking me to look at another house, it’s time we got out from under Dori’s roof really, and this one will probably fit us if I can get a good price. I’ll be alright with him if you want to take some time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In truth, the only reason Nori hadn’t been escorting them around the markets was that he had been in his workshop with his, and a decent portion of Lilly’s, mithril working on the design for the mithril undergarment that Lilly would wear when travelling on the off chance she might have to ‘flame on’. Dori had told him he needed to get out of the workshop for a couple of hours and tend to his guests rather than let them wander around aimlessly. It had led to an argument that Lilly would rather not have been present for, and Penny had obviously been of the same opinion. Renting a property would deplete their funds and although they could easily afford it, Lilly had decided that if they were going to be here for several months she wanted something that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, of course, Penny’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny considered the suggestion. “Maybe I’ll see if Ori has time to pierce my ears.” She said thoughtfully. “Though… I want the tips done, hopefully he won’t be too upset. I can pick up something gold to wear until Nori has a chance to make me some mithril jewels if he wants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Lilly smiled, having seen Ori the afternoon before and gotten the tiny nose stud she had always wanted. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s a sweetheart, which you sort of expect given how much influence Dori used to have over him.” Then she grinned a little bit wickedly. “He’s also </span>
  <em>
    <span>built</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she sighed. “I thought Nori was nice but his little brother puts him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>shame</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf pouted. “You never tell me dirty stories anymore. Oh well. I love how he insists he’s not sweet and adorable. It’s like looking at a kitten trying to be a tiger.” She grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you all about it later,” Lilly promised. “Do you think hobbits have super strength pheromones or something? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> found it this easy to get laid in the Before.” She shrugged. “I wasn’t quite as interested in getting laid this much in the Before either, though,” she added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hobbits might, but I haven’t wanted into your pants yet, so you’re still good.” Penny winked teasingly. “And yeah, maybe it was something the Valar did. I’ve been flirted with more since coming here than ever before. A few curious rangers on market days... And those dwarves from the broker’s office. Apparently they liked me threatening to shoot Alnir in the face.” She giggled. “It’s ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Lilly agreed, “not that I’m complaining, but at some point I’m going to meet someone that I want to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> with, you know? And I want it to be because we want it rather than because I’m just horny all the bloody time and super hobbit pheromones or whatever have drawn them my way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could always set yourself on fire. See if they are scared away by the mini ‘rog. I have to come up with excuses other than, ‘I’d fuck you, then lose all interest in ever doing it again, but by the way, we’re going to be married if we do.’” Penny rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s easy,” Lilly smiled, “while we’re here anyway, just tell them that so long as you’re sworn to the service of your lady you’re expected to avoid such entanglements.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s genius! Why didn’t I think of that already?” Penny sounded disgusted with herself. “Anyway, I need to get going if I want to find some jewelry and then make it to Ori’s before the post-shift crowd come along.” She moved over to give Lilly a hug. “Later, sis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re not thinking with the mindset of a spoiled little rich girl,” Lilly replied. “Go, find pretties, have fun, ogle Ori, he prefers to work with his shirt off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason that made Penny’s grin grow even bigger as she left the house.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Lilly had decided that she wanted to buy a house, and even though she had ample funds to buy several, she had been remarkably difficult to please when it came to finding the first property. Probably because that first property would end up being their home for the next few months. She had seen several houses that were almost right, but there was always something about one or other of them that made her hesitate to close the deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> house was different. This house had belonged to an elderly dwarf who had, according to the one selling it, been craft wed. He had done moderately well out of his craft, being a painter, and that had allowed him to buy a house that had, along with three bedrooms, a workroom and generous living area, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>garden</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lilly had been uncertain about what the other similarly sized houses had been missing, but when she walked into the well cared for house and saw the large courtyard garden at the back she fell in love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not a garden in the traditional sense of a wide grassy area or a space filled with row upon row of vegetables. It had raised beds, for a start, although those beds were filled with roses and other plants that she couldn’t identify purely because she was a completely useless hobbit. At one end there was a fountain that tinkled merrily in the late spring sun with several benches placed around the space to allow for comfort, but also in such a way that the previous owner could use them to paint carefully created scenes using others as his models.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought you might like it, Princess,” Nori commented when he saw the smile on her face, “but let's get a proper look inside before you make an offer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was, sadly, woefully small and outdated, thick dust showing that it had neither been used nor cleaned in some time. The stove, she was assured, had been installed some years before and was in perfect working order, as was the plumbing. The decor, though faded and not quite to Lilly’s tastes, could easily be fixed, and the furniture was all still in place and covered with heavy dust sheets. That, at least, had been in good condition and obviously cost the original owner no small amount of coin. Then again, he would have wanted something fitting for his wealthy patrons to use. The bedrooms were all well outfitted with good quality beds and dressers, apparently used by apprentices, and while in need of decorating would do for the time being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was, in short, the perfect little house. Especially since it had extra rooms which would allow Lilly a space for her own workroom, and Penny space to have one for herself should she wish it. Lilly had no desire for her sister to feel like a guest, even if it was some of her share that was paying for the place. Encouraged by Nori, Lilly haggled for an hour for the house, aware from the amount of dust everywhere that it had been on the market for some time since the previous owner’s death, and ultimately got the place for a steal, at just one hundred and thirty gold, and six silver pieces. The six silver were to pay for a cleaning crew to come in the next day and scrub </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> while Lilly planned on spending the day at the market ordering what new soft furnishings she could. She didn’t want to spend her entire time here sleeping in her bedroll in her own house.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would not recommend that…” Ori stated even as Penny carefully pulled her beanie down over her freshly pierced ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would that I could take your recommendation.” The dwelf responded, wincing. “But I’d rather not be scorned the rest of the time I was here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ori had taken it surprisingly well when his brother’s other friend had arrived wanting to be pierced. He had almost expected another nose stud, but she had wanted her ears pierced instead. One on each lobe and one at each point. And the points had certainly surprised him! He had never gotten a chance to pierce elf ears before and from the violent spasm the half-elf had given just clamping the forceps in place to hold it steady for exact placement of the needle he could see why elves did not decorate their ears. Especially when she assured him that hers were not as sensitive as full blood elves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she had been adamant, supplying golden studs for her lobes and tips that Ori could tell were not his brother’s work but they were a decent enough match for the oddly pale gold of the necklace she wore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but I’m not giving you a refund if they get infected or don’t heal properly.” Ori declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never dream of asking for a refund on something that is my decision,” the dwelf replied. “I have had piercings before, I know the rules of taking care of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ori had already moved on to disinfecting his tools, aware that the half-elven woman had not left yet and was waiting. He felt self-conscious at the way she watched his movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was admiring Ori. Lilly had been right about him not wearing a shirt when he worked and the dwarf was more muscular and sturdy than their sources had displayed. He was also covered in tattoos, most of which were obviously not done by his own hand even if the style appeared to belong to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of being stared at, Ori asked, “Was there something else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman brightened. “Actually, there was.” She set down a pair of golden hoops that she had been holding in one hand even as she reached up and slowly started unbuttoning her shirt….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ori, his mind flashing back to waking up with her in his bed, gulped.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That evening Penny got to walk around the house Lilly had purchased. She knew she had more than enough in her own share to purchase her own house, but screw that business. Even in the Awake she had not lived alone and she was used to there being another body in the house. She moved from room to room, seeing where Lilly had already started marking her territory. The place had been cleaned right quick and they were already starting to move in. Not that there was much to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny poked at the beds already available. They were short and when she laid down to test them out her toes only just hung off the edge of the bed. She actually did not mind that, the sofa she had called a bed back in the Awake was actually a loveseat and her feet had always hung off the edge. So it did not bother her. She did, on a whim, check for any monsters under the bed and only sneezed from some missed dust for her efforts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it.” She yelled through the house, hoping Lilly could hear from wherever she had wandered off to. If Lilly was even still in the house at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good!” Lilly bellowed back. “Pick a room!” She added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were two large bedrooms of roughly equal size and a smaller one that, provided Penny didn’t express a preference for it, Lilly intended on turning into her personal workroom. It had a good view of the street below and a deep window that, with a comfortable cushion, would make the perfect seat for her to sit in and watch the world go by as she worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the middle sized one.” The dwelf said when she tracked Lilly down. “I’m too tall to be comfortable in the small one for long and I know you’ll have enough guests around that you’ll appreciate the largest one.” She waggled her brows and grinned. She looked around the room Lilly was in. “What are your plans for this room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the downstairs room, one that had once been the main workroom and was about the same size as the medium bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s yours,” Lilly replied. “Do what you like with it. Weapons training, crafting, dancing naked… up to you. I’m going to turn the small room upstairs into a craft room for me and keep the main sitting room as it is in case we have guests, which is doubtful. I just need to get the kitchen properly kitted out now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny had been about to protest, since she did not have a use for the room, when Lilly gave her some options. “I haven’t done any weapons training since Imladris… Think me telling Gloryhog that will work to distract him from the fact that we ran off to the mountains without telling him first?” She wondered even as she moved further into the room. She did some dance moves before moving her hand up to her chest with a wince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Lilly shook her head, “but you never know, he might blame Nori’s bad influence and let you get away with it this time.” She narrowed her eyes. “What did you do?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, as long as he doesn’t find out about Moria…” She paused, looking at Lily who was dotted with mithril jewelry. “Fuck, he’s still going to find out about Moria. I hear Lothlorien is a nice place to live if we go back to elves.” Then Penny’s eyes lit up with delight. She looked around as if Nori were going to sneak in at any moment before unbuttoning her shirt and holding it open to show off the golden rings in her still red and tender nipples. “When they heal a bit more, I’m going to get a chain to run between them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly breathed appreciatively. “Why didn’t I think of that?” She smirked at her friend. “Ori’s really very nice to look at isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely, I was surprised.” Penny let her shirt fall closed again but did not button it so as to keep as much pressure off her breasts as she could while still being covered. “He’s a weird mix of the adorable we expected and hot. It works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes you wonder about the rest of them doesn’t it?” Lilly mused, although Dori had been exactly as they had expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t Nori mention Bofur had a very good restaurant?” The dwelf wondered. “We could see if we can get in there and get a peek at the chef… Though it is silly to expect to see everyone considering how big this place really is. Not to mention we don’t know what their crafts are or where to start looking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, and we don’t want to ask Nori about too many of them specifically,” Lilly sighed. “He already knows that he’s involved, and his brothers. He knows Bofur is too because we’ve shown him. The last thing we want is to start handing out names of the Company and putting him on alert when everything starts. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets tense over it there are people who will notice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it would be kind of creepy. Not to mention we’d probably be killed trying to get near some of them.” Penny fiddled with her pendant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That too,” Lilly admitted. “Although it would be nice to get just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>glimpse</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Fíli and Kíli before we go.” They had always been her favourites, even when she was seven and hearing the story for the first time. The movies had just cemented that fact somewhat and reinforced her belief that she was probably as deep as a very shallow puddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf nibbled on her lower lip for a moment. “It would be nice, but could also be disappointing.” Though she doubted it. Whomever had cast the movies had practically been having visions into middle earth with how similar the faces were. “And asking about those two in particular?” She shook her head. “If we started sniffing around there we might be in big trouble considering we’re telling them about your royal highness. Their mother might track you down and have you murdered just for claiming to be royalty, setting yourself up as wealthy, and then sniffing around her boys…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urgh,” Lilly groaned. “It’s not like Nori couldn’t find out anyway if we asked him,” she pointed out. “He’s already in Dwalin’s sights anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You literally just said you did not want to give Nori anymore names to work with so he wouldn’t get tense. He finds out the thing he and his brothers are involved in also involves them?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I was going to give it a few weeks,” Lilly shrugged, “once we’ve been around for a while we’re bound to have heard about them, right? He knows that we’re aware of Thorin anyway, stands to reason that if we heard things about Thorin we’d hear about Fili and Kili.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny made a soft tsk sound. “And what excuse are you going to use? That you want to see if the princes are worth all the drool you’ve lost thinking about them over the years?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I wanted to get a look at them,” Lilly pointed out, “I didn’t say that I was actually going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she added mentally. “Anyway,” she added, smoothing her hands down over the only dress she had bothered to bring with her, “Nori and I are going to one of the bars in the posh part of town. He wants to show off my mithril and drum up a few customers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d offer to go with you, but the bars here are torture.” Penny flinched again, though not from fabric against oversensitive flesh this time. “The market’s only just tolerable. At least they’re less likely to sing there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like their singing,” Lilly grinned. “But then I can go out and do something about what it does for me,” she added. “On the plus side, you’ve got the house to yourself for an evening. Go wild, wander around naked, play the damsel. Want me to bring you back anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny made a face at the idea of playing the damsel. “I might just go soul for a while, remember some music or a show. I haven’t seen anything Supernatural in ages…” She considered. “Pie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always with the pie, Dean,” Lilly teased. “Have I ever forgotten the pie?” She paused. “When did I become </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this equation? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the monstrously tall one with the unnaturally good hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one with the good hair.” Penny retorted. “Mine just doesn’t tangle. And you’re Sam because you’re the smart one. I’m the one that runs in swinging.” Lilly thought about that for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that make Glorfindel Castiel?” She asked with a very wide grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he does get confused at my references sometimes.” Penny mused, somehow not picking up on what Lilly was getting at despite definitely being a supporter of that particular ship. “And he does have the whole demon slayer thing going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopeless,” Lilly sighed, not able to resist hoping that the pair of them would eventually catch a clue even though she had come very close to promising Glorfindel that she wouldn’t poke at him about it. “And on that note,” she added a little bit louder, “I’m off.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The bar, while obviously filled with wealthier patrons, was still as much like any other bar Lilly had been in during her time in Middle Earth. Granted, the majority of those had been in inns, but the thought remained. It was marginally better lit, the customers wore clothes that were less stained and worn than others and the weapons were of superior quality. It still made her nervous that dwarf bars almost encouraged the carrying of weapons, but Nori had assured her that most of the fights which broke out were fist fights anyway and that if one did, no one would think any less of her if she ducked under a table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If a fight broke out she would probably end up torching a few people and yanking on a few beards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been, unsurprisingly, the centre of attention since she walked into the room. As Nori had observed before they came to Ered Luin, Lilly was what the dwarves would consider exotic. She had curls, she had curves that were not quite as boxy as those on female dwarves and she happily displayed them to their fullest. Her hair gleamed in the lamplight, the mithril clip Nori had made especially for the occasion glittering and the rings on her fingers catching the eye of every dwarf talking to her as she raised her drink to her lips. She smiled and she giggled and she credited Nori with the majority of the fine jewellery that she wore. The beads in her hair, they agreed, would have to be family heirlooms and he had designed her a new set for the occasion, the nobles and wealthy being more likely to recognise the symbol of the House of the Golden Flower. For Nori to have made those for her could be taken the wrong way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This in turn had led to an announcement that </span>
  <em>
    <span>mithril</span>
  </em>
  <span> had made its way into Ered Luin, and not only was it in Ered Luin, it had already been passed on to a smith who was ready and waiting for commissions. They were so surrounded by dwarves, in fact, that to start with Lilly did not notice the dark haired figure at the bar staring grimly into his ale. In fact, she had barely paid him any attention when Nori leaned in close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See the dwarf at the bar,” he whispered, Lilly turned to look out of the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The miserable looking one?” She asked, though she could not see his face clearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” Nori grinned. “Fancy a wager, lass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not,” Lilly shrugged, having wondered when something like this would come up. “What’s the bet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wager you a bar of mithril that you can’t get that dwarf in your bed,” Nori muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what makes him so special?” Lilly asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s only Thorin Oakenshield, lass,” the thief breathed, “and word has it that no lad or lass has </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> managed to take him for a tumble. Though many have tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then,” Lilly smiled, “I think that’s worth at least three bars, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She regretted the words almost as soon as they left her lips, firstly because Nori had a better idea of Thorin’s general personality, secondly because the thief had grinned at her like a cat with a canary and thirdly because as nice as Thorin </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was also a bit of a knob. Still, she drained her glass of mead and, instead of allowing one of the many dwarves around her to buy her a new one, she sauntered over to the bar, hopped onto a chair and waited to be served.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did not take long for the displaced king’s eyes to fall on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waited, ignoring him while she felt his eyes burning into the side of her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he opened his mouth and, amazingly, managed not to be instantly insulting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later the two of them had found a quiet table in the corner and she had coaxed a laugh out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three hours after that first sentence Lilly, with pie, and Thorin stumbled through her front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five hours after Lilly had agreed to that ridiculous wager, Dwalin, led by Nori, arrived to escort Thorin home before his sister found out that he had not been in his own bed. The burly dwarf never saw the hobbit that his king had been seen leaving with and Thorin could hardly remember what she looked like or even her name the morning after. Only that he had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori handed over his three bars of mithril while silently seething, and Lilly did another fangirl jig in her bedroom.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lilly had left with Nori, Penny had taken a long, relaxing bath. And then she let herself air dry and did indulge in wandering around the house nude. Because it felt nice and she was seriously considering sneaking out for a night flight in the nude. She would have to do that in Imladris one day, see if she could scandalize those elves that enjoyed late night stargazing. Then she dove into her soul form and watched a couple memories of her favorite television shows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was uncertain how long she was watching her memories when she became aware that Lilly had returned. She slid back into her body before any strange lights caught any unwanted attention and made certain she was wearing her night clothes before heading out to see if Lilly had remembered pie… She had!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if that wasn’t a familiar dwarf face attached to her sister then Penny knew nothing at all. She stood there, holding the pie, when a dwarf who could only be Thorin Oakenshield used his hands and mouth to encourage Lilly to lead him to the dwobbit’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back and forth between the pie and the retreating couple, the dwelf was quick to grab a spoon and take off after them. Lilly’s door was not fully closed and so the dwelf slipped inside and set herself up in a corner with wide eyes and a pie!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, when Nori and the burly dwarf arrived, Nori seemed to know Penny was hiding in the corner of the room and managed to angle himself between her and the other dwarves so that none of them saw her. Once it was clear, she looked over at her happily sleeping sister, and retreated with her empty pie tin to the kitchen to clean up.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Early tonight. Jimiel is still feeling unwell, I have a migraine on the way and a tutorial in a couple of hours that hopefully the painkillers will have kicked in for even if I can't see all that well. Also, here lies further proof that one (more than likely both really) of us has very dodgy taste in music. Very dodgy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. I Feel Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>See the pretty girl in that mirror there:<br/>Who can that attractive girl be?<br/>Such a pretty face,<br/>Such a pretty dress,<br/>Such a pretty smile,<br/>Such a pretty me!</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ye7PIyIcCro">West Side Story - <em>I Feel Pretty</em></a>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Before you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly said to Penny when she emerged the next morning nursing a vague hangover. “It was Nori’s idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny said nothing, working with some herbs she had gotten from their back garden to make an herbal astringent to use on their various piercings. She merely looked over at her sister, grinding the ingredients with her new mortar and pestle. Her expression was blank. Finally, after a moment, she said, “What was Nori’s idea?” as if she did not know perfectly well what was being talked about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you found the pie quickly enough,” Lilly commented, “I came to get some water before you got up this morning and it was gone. And you’ll hear about it from Nori soon enough anyway.” She stretched, aching slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You handed me the pie yourself.” Penny tilted her head, playing confused. “Why wouldn’t I have found it? What gossip does Nori have now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk, Penny,” Lilly scoffed. “It’ll take more than the stuff they serve in dwarven inns to get me properly plastered these days,” she arched an eyebrow at her sister, “so I most certainly did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> hand you the pie. I brought home a certain dwarf king instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny considered. “Oh, right. It was Thorin that handed me the pie.” She smirked. “Tell me, did his big, long nose feel as good sliding between your legs as you sounded?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly didn’t even bother to blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heard it or snuck in?” She asked instead. “And it felt better, almost as good as his cock. If Fili and Kili are hung like that when we meet up with the Company I’m going to spend half the trip walking like John Wayne.” It did not occur to her for a moment that she might not manage to get her hands on one or other of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of you left the door open.” The dwelf replied. “I figured it was an invitation to watch so I let myself in. I had dessert and a show.” She grinned. Lilly rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough, note to self; lock the door when shagging unsuspecting dwarf kings,” she added, reaching for the tea. “He actually managed to spend an evening </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> being insulting, can you imagine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure…” Penny mused thoughtfully. “He did say, ‘You’re a perfect royal cock sleeve…’ at one point in old Khuzdul… Which I didn't even know was a thing that old Khuzdul could say. I’m going to have a talk with Golden boy about his teaching standards. That could be insulting…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised Glory taught you enough to understand that quite honestly,” she shrugged. “And I was hardly going to object to Thorin calling me that when his cock was doing such </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant</span>
  </em>
  <span> things for me. I’ll belt him for it next time I see him, if I can be bothered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it was his intention to teach me enough to understand, but it was his own fault for deciding to move our lessons to during training. He’s apparently got a rather foul mouth when not using Sindarin and getting hit on the knuckles with an axe handle.” She looked smug. “You did seem to enjoy it.” She squirmed slightly. “And his voice… When he’s not being a bastard he can talk all he wants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Foreign languages,” Lilly shrugged. “My first serious boyfriend was German and he’d lapse into it when we were in bed, it’s something that sort of stuck. I like hearing foreign languages in bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The languages don’t bother me. It’s those damned deep voices.” The dwelf scowled before pouring some fresh astringent into a bowl and offering it to Lilly. “The longer we stay here the more I’m tempted to make some wax ear plugs. But even then, when they get going the vibrations of the voices hit my bones…” She closed her eyes and shivered at the memory of one of their early tavern trips when the entire bar had started in on the same song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this going to be a problem?” Lilly asked. “Because if it’s getting to you that much…” She stopped, she actually wasn’t sure quite what to suggest. She was enjoying herself here but their only other option would be to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> go to the Shire like they had told Glorfindel they were going to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should be able to handle it. I used to wear bass boosting headphones and just listen to deep music and enjoy the tingles. I think it’s just the constant exposure. I may have to fly off for a day or two, but that could backfire and make it worse when I return.” Penny frowned as she used a soft cloth to dip into the astringent and then dab it gently around her ear piercings, making a face at the extra sting of it on her eartips. “It’s not like it has triggered one of my weird heat phases.” Her frown deepened, “Yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure,” Lilly shrugged, trusting her sister to know if she got to the point where they might need to either leave or lock her in the house before she went and got herself bonded to some random dwarf. “I’m going to take a bath and go to do some more shopping,” she said. “I need to fill my craft room with yarn shaped goodies and Nori lost three bars of mithril to me last night betting that I wouldn’t be able to fuck Thorin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like Nori doesn’t know you at all.” Penny said sadly. “He might have been distracted by the big and burly he brought with him to collect the grouch. I’m pretty sure I saw him getting a grope on his friend’s backside when they hauled him out, but Nori was careful to keep himself between me and them so I don’t think they knew I was there at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nori told me he was going to make sure Dwalin knew where Thorin got to,” Lilly yawned, “apparently he dislikes getting yelled at by Dís when Thorin disappears after a trip to the pub.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you enjoy your bath. I’ll be ready to go when you are.” She unbuttoned her shirt to use the astringent on her other piercings. “I sometimes wonder if the pain from accidental touches now was really worth being able to pull my own chain later.” Penny snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It usually is,” Lilly replied. “Trust me on that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to have some chained clamps,” mused the dwelf. “But I had to be careful with them because putting them on too fast or one wrong sudden snapping slip and it was an unpleasant agony.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly shuddered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hated when that happened,” she admitted. “Put me off for ages. Anyway,” she meandered to the door. “I’ll be ready in about an hour, if I don’t fall asleep again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you fall asleep, I’ll send Zeph to wake you up in the not-fun way.” Penny smirked, remembering Elrohir’s reaction to Zephyr’s wake-up methods. She finished tending to her piercings and cleaned up the mess she had made, squeezing the rest of the astringent into a tiny glass bottle that she stoppered with a little cork before pocketing. When she was certain she had properly air dried, not using her gifts to dry faster, she buttoned her shirt back up and went to finish getting dressed and armed for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori did, quite quickly, get over his irritation at having lost his bet with Lilly. It was pretty difficult to stay annoyed with the person who had brought so many customers to his door. Including, of all dwarves, Lady Dis and her sons. The Princess wanted her boys to make, or have made, Mithril courting beads, because if </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Ered Luin was going to have them, it was the heirs of the Durin line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly sulked for hours when she realised she had missed their visit by all of five minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny did not stop laughing the entire time Lilly sulked. It was, at least, a soft laugh with only the occasional cackle thrown in for good measure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the most part, the dwobbit and dwelf kept to themselves, shopping when they wanted to and generally enjoying the freedom that came from living on their own coin in their own home. As much as Imladris </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> home, Lilly was always aware of the lingering feeling that she was little more than a guest who did not really belong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For her part, as much as Penny was enjoying her stay in the Blue Mountains, there would be increasingly frequent times when they were out and about that a particularly rumbling voice would cause her to halt in her steps, eyes closed as she held down a tremble and processed the sound before being able to move on her way. When not required to play guard for Lilly, she spent more and more time in their house just reading through some books on herbs she had found at the local book shop. And she absolutely refused to step foot into any place where the congregated dwarves could potentially break into song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly would no doubt understand that, considering the last time Penny had tried the miners present in the tavern that evening had decided to sing a particularly dirge-like song in memory of some friends they had lost in a collapsed mine… And the dwelf had a particularly inappropriate reaction to the song. The dwarves hitting those low notes, their voices vibrating through the air; Penny had been forced to cover her mouth to stifle a whimper while squirming in her seat as her body reacted to the vibrations. She had been mortified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwobbit had noticed, and after taking a moment to hide a smirk in her tankard had quietly asked her sister if she wanted to leave. As amusing as it was to watch Penny’s reaction to the utterly delicious sound of the dwarves singing, Lilly didn’t like forcing others to feel uncomfortable. She had barely been able to watch shows or read about fictional characters in mortifying situations, of their own making or not, she was hardly going to sit there while her sister experienced such a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny had practically pounced on the offer of escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s Nori’s work on your chainmail coming?” Penny asked one day as she read a letter from Glorfindel that had been forwarded from the Shire. She would mail a response back to the Shire and, per an arrangement she had made when they had been passing through, the hobbits would further it along to Imladris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He says another week," Lilly replied. "It would be done faster but he has paying commissions to work on as well, not a huge number because it's expensive work, but he doesn't want to upset anyone with delays. He's got to work against his own established reputation. Especially where Dwalin's concerned."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly had, in fact, met Dwalin twice, once when arriving to see Nori and once when leaving. The large dwarf wasn't too dissimilar to his appearance in the movies, if anything he was bulkier, and Lilly had the feeling that if any dwarf she had encountered so far was going to be the one to break her in two, it would be Dwalin. He had mostly ignored her, aside from giving her a quick once over and amused smirk, so she had done the same. Nori insisted Dwalin had been there to check he wasn't trying to swindle anyone. Lilly had seen the tell tale flush to his cheeks and the way that he moved at the end of such a visit and suspected that there had been little investigating going on. Unless you counted Dwalin's investigation into the kinds of noises he could get Nori to make.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunshine says Elrond asked him to stay in Imladris as much as possible. He wants him to be Estel’s guard, but doesn’t want to make it official in case it brings the wrong kind of attention.” Penny reported from the letter. “I think our little Dandelion is bored being stuck at home watching the kids.” She smirked, referring to Estel and the twins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think that's his veiled way of telling us he wants us to ask him to come to the Shire to provide an escort back to Imladris?" Lilly asked, taking a bite from a cake she had picked up from Dori's on the way home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s his way of saying that he misses the twins riling you up and you burning their eyebrows off.” The dwelf responded, snorting with amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly took another bite of her cake and groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll live,” she replied, “he managed for centuries without us, he can manage a few months.” She looked at the cake again and her expression changed. “Dori makes the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> cakes, but I always get the weirdest feeling around him. And it isn’t the ‘take me, I’m yours’ feeling that seems to affect half the dwarves that go in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny looked up from her letter and over at Lilly’s cake, watching the dwobbit for a bit. “You mean weirder than me squirming in my seat that one time he went off a lecture and I didn’t want him to stop because it felt so good to listen to it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the dwobbit replied. “He’s never done that for me. His voice doesn’t seem to hit quite the right notes.” Then she shrugged. “It’s probably nothing, Glory gave me weird vibes when I met him too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny thought about it. She could not remember Glorfindel giving her weird vibes, but then again she’d been quite out of it during that meeting. “No… But he kind of reminds me of the vibes I got meeting you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never told me I gave you </span>
  <em>
    <span>vibes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly teased. “And it’s probably nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was a bit distracted at the time with talking to someone other than Erestor for once. It was not until later when I was organizing my memories that I noticed it. Kind of tingly vibes.” As often happened, Penny did not notice the teasing tone. “After that it seemed I just got used to it because I haven’t felt it since. But Dori gives me tingles, too.” She stuck out her tongue at the dwobbit. “I thought it was just the normal dwarf thing on me though, until you mentioned vibes and I thought about it. Silly half-elf brain makes connections more quickly than my old brain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not all the time it doesn’t,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lilly thought viciously, but then she knew that Penny was sometimes blind to a lot of things when it came to her own emotions and those of others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably nothing,” she said out loud. “What are the odds of it being something? I think we’ve used up our lucky coincidences of any kind just by meeting Nori in Bree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best use of a public kiss ever.” Penny stated as she pulled out some parchment and pen she had purchased from the dwarves to write a response. “I almost forgot, I found a place that might be able to make me some glasses.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want me to come with?" Lilly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did say you would.” The dwelf reminded her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awesome," Lilly grinned. "Middle Earth optics. This should be interesting.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip to the optician dwarf was, ultimately, a success and three days after her initial assessment Lilly and Penny left with the dwelf wearing a pair of spectacles that looked quite fetching in Lilly's opinion.  Of course, they had been specially made to fit her which had resulted in a slightly longer wait than usual, and they would never be as clear as spectacles in the Before because the dwarves only accounted for one aspect of a person's prescription.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly and the optical dwarf had a long conversation about that, with the dwobbit explaining what she remembered from years working in an opticians since even a receptionist was expected to know the very basics and she had worked there long enough to pick up a fair bit more than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three days later saw Lilly wandering into Nori's workshop with her nose in several legal documents. They had been drawn up by her request to allow Nori to access the funds he would need so that he could look after her houses when they left. She was so absorbed in looking through them that she did not notice the sounds that had been coming from the room until they stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't stop on my account," she told Nori and Dwalin. Nori grinned at her, then turned his head just enough to allow him to look at Dwalin. The burly dwarf rolled his eyes and shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not join us?" Nori made a noise that Lilly had become familiar with during Bear's visits. She smirked and slid under the workbench…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later two dwarves and a satisfied dwobbit lay flat on the floor as their breathing returned to normal and sweat began to cool on their skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're that hobbit lass Thorin went home with," Dwalin said finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What of it?" Lilly replied with a lazy grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's been scratching his head trying to puzzle out who you are," Dwalin informed her. "Didn’t know your name, could hardly tell us what you looked like. Thought you'd have tried to come forward by now to make a claim. They all try to get something out of him at some point."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a fun night, don’t get me wrong,” Lilly replied as she stretched, “but not one I’d bother repeating. And I’m the one with the mithril, he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything I want. He's better off forgetting about me. Best bet I've ever won, though," she added with a smirk at Nori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was a bet?" Dwalin asked and Lilly paused, cursing herself for not stopping while she was ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she said slowly. To her amazement Dwalin started to roar with laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That'll put a dent in his pride, make no mistake," the guard chortled. "Which his sister will agree is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>good for the surly bugger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to tell him?" Lilly asked, keeping her tone casual but wondering whether it might be worth selling her house and leaving after all. Not that she wanted to. She liked her house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Dwalin assured her. "Funny as it would be, and much as he needs it, he'd likely just be a difficult bastard about the whole thing. You'd be better keeping it to yourself as well, lass, if his sister finds you she'll have the wedding planned in an hour so that she can make him someone else's problem."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was a good night," she replied. "But not good enough to spend the rest of my life putting up with him, and I wouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to marry </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> who called me a ‘royal cock sleeve’ anyway." She sneered. "You'd have to arrest me for killing your king inside of a week."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He'd be stupid enough to call you something like that," Dwalin agreed, getting to his feet. "Well, your identity is safe with me, lass, he's a miserable bastard but I'd rather not see Fíli taking the throne any time soon." He nudged Nori with his foot. "You got this bugger on the right path again too, and it doesn't do any good to piss off the best baker in the mountains."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gathered his things and made his way to the door without another word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Lilly breathed, "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori hummed. "You and me both, Princess," he replied.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel pretty,” Lilly sang as she pranced around her bedroom, “oh, so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and bright…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped and looked in the mirror, enjoying the way that the chains of the mithril garment Nori had made for her brushed lightly against her stomach and thighs as they settled. They had, ultimately, opted to make something that looked like a chainmail crop top and short skirt that was open at one side. The front of the top was closed with a series of delicate clasps which looked like decorative detailing unless you knew what to look for and Nori had run a series of looping chains along the bottom of it. The skirt was of a similar idea, with clasps on one side which ensured that it sat snuggly on her hips with no risk of falling down. It was stunning, and Lilly had been flouncing around in it for nearly an hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feeeeeeeeeeel charming, oh so charming, it's alarming how charming I feeeeeeeeeel! And so pretty, I can hardly believe I'm real!" She continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I had a camera.” Penny mused as she watched the dwobbit sing and dance around the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike how the dwobbit looked and felt pretty, the dwelf looked and felt more feral. Like she was on the brink of exploding and she knew something was going to have to happen soon or she was going to end up doing something that no one would like in the long run. There was an almost hunted look about her and she would have made wax ear plugs for herself if the voices did not vibrate through her very bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, fuck you,” Lilly grinned. “I can make a prat of myself if I want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment it looked as if the dwelf was seriously considering Lilly’s suggestion, but then she shook her head. “I thought you didn’t want to marry me.” She remarked lightly as she stepped to walk around the dwobbit and inspect Nori’s work. “He really is talented. I wonder if he made Bilbo’s shirt after the dragon…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly stuck out her tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, if I remember the book correctly it was made for an elf prince and came to the dwarves somehow,” Lilly shrugged. “Might even have come with them from Moria for all we know. Just like his royal grumpiness to use a pre-made courting gift,” she added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dick.” Penny agreed. “Maybe some elf family stayed long enough with them that the prince outgrew the thing and forgot about it. Perhaps it was Thranduil. Didn’t he make some comment about how Bilbo looked in it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t remember,” Lilly admitted, “but it doesn’t really matter in the end. Nori isn’t going to be dragging enough mithril along on the quest to be able to make it in any case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True. Though it would be funny if he carried a sack of it and used it as a weapon. Imagine him swinging it and smashing an orc’s face in with a bag of mithril.” Penny snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can think of a few things I would do with a sack of mithril,” Lilly replied, “but I wouldn’t sully it by smacking orcs with it… That said, I can just torch the buggers, can’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Have you Hobbit Torched wearing it yet to see if it worked like you wanted?”  The dwelf poked at the small fortune her sister was wearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Briefly, in the workshop,” Lilly said. “I went as hot as I possibly could without falling over, not even a drip. Nori thought it would be better to do it there where he was already working than come back here and set the place on fire.” She grabbed a dress so that she could pull it on over the top of her new set. “Now we just need to decide how long we’re staying before I put down roots and stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> it here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would say a week or two at most.” Penny said, giving Lilly a disapproving look. “We’re already risking so much where the dwarves are concerned so far from the Quest. We can’t risk changing too much, remember? At least not until they’re all safely away and on that Quest.” She glanced toward a window, which showed that the garden was already fading as the seasons turned. “And we need to make it back to Imladris before winter settles in and we can’t travel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave in two days?” Lilly asked. “That should give us enough time to get everything we need together and get on our way. You’re right, if we want to make it back we shouldn’t stay too long.” She sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you want to buy some property to rent out before we left?” Penny tilted her head, wondering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got three in the works being fixed up,” Lilly replied, “after I bought this place I went back to a couple of the others I rejected and bought them too, they were all places that needed a lot more work than we had time for. Nori told me he’d keep an eye on things and not rob me blind when he was collecting the rent.” She ran her fingers through her curls. “I’d rather be the hidden landlady, I’m not sure many of the dwarves would take too kindly to renting from a dwobbit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More kindly than from a dwelf.” Penny snorted, amused. She had heard quite a bit of anti-elf slander since they arrived that was, thankfully, not directed at her disguised self. “I can head out tomorrow to pick up some things we’ll need while traveling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll let Nori know we’re going,” Lilly replied. “He isn’t going to be happy about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to do your goodbye sexings at his place or here?” wondered Penny. “Because that could affect how long I’m gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends on if Dwalin’s there again,” Lilly grinned. “No saying how long I’ll be if he is, but I probably won’t be back for a few hours at least and I won’t bring Nori with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nori’s here an awful lot, I wouldn’t mind if he was here.” The dwelf shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she smiled, “well in that case I’ll bring him here and we’ll make a night of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would rather expect you to want to get your fill before we left.” Penny nodded slowly in thought. “He might as well move in until we leave so you can exhaust him.” She snickered, teasing her sister. “I’m sure you’ll be regretting not talking him or another dwarf into coming along with us once we’re a day out anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will,” Lilly sighed. “Or I will anyway. I’ve been thoroughly spoilt while we’ve been here. I hope you realise that I will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset if we don’t come back here sometime in the next eighteen months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see what we can do. Though I’m not certain if we’ll manage eighteen months. By then you should be out hunting orcs with us and taking your frustrations out on them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly pulled a disgusted face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the same thing,” she gagged. “I don’t care what they like to say in books and the movies, I really doubt it’s the same thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean fuck the orcs.” Penny laughed loudly. “I meant using the energy you usually put into sex into the movements of your blades and your fire as you dice and fry them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I meant too, doofus,” Lilly laughed. “I very much doubt I’m going to get the same warm and fuzzy happy feeling. I think I’m just going to get icky and disgusting and you know how I feel about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet every orc gone is one less for later.” Penny hummed. “That was kind of my plan when I first arrived. Thin out the orcs as much as I could before the Quest showed up in Imladris.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not the worst idea,” Lilly replied, “but still not going to be as good as sex. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hope Nori doesn’t have any plans for the next few days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny smiled, “I’m sure he’d set those plans aside for you in a heartbeat. You’re the reason he can work his craft again, after all. And he kind of likes you. Just a bit.” She made a miniscule space with her fingers to indicate how much Nori liked Lilly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lilly agreed, stretching her arms out wide, “but he likes Dwalin </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. And you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea how happy that makes my shippy little heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww, that’s so sweet.” Penny cooed. “Let him bring Dwalin along then. I’ll even try to keep myself distracted so he doesn’t feel uncomfortable with someone watching.” Though as her issues with the sounds of the mountain increased, her tendency to watch had slacked off anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” Lilly hummed. “I don’t want to get in the way either. From what Ori said last time I saw him this had been a long time coming.” Then she clapped her hands. “Anyway, less chatter, more organising. I’m already looking for an excuse to stay, don’t give me time to come up with one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your highness.” Penny bowed to the dwobbit and went to get her pen and some parchment so they could make packing and shopping lists.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are we still having fun? We are. I can't quite believe people are still reading this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. You're Welcome!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod!<br/>When you're staring at a demi-god...<br/>What can I say except you're welcome!</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79DijItQXMM">Dwayne Johnson, <i>You're Welcome!</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter... Has a scene that I kept secret until the very last second I could from Artemis. And it was geared toward something that I knew she'd thank me for so it was always going to have "You're welcome!" as the song. *giggles*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Penny woke that morning she was warm, a lovely side effect of being in a house made of stone while living with a miniature furnace for a roommate. But she was also out of sorts. For the last several days in the Blue Mountains she had been fidgeting and fussing and  nearly feral to the point where she was starting to think it was a side effect of being within the mountain itself like a caged bird. As Moria had once called her 'Sky Cousin' she really was not meant to live inside of a mountain. She wondered where she would live when all was said and done. Huffing, she got up and went to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for the day. Of course it could have just been a reaction from all the bass sounds assaulting her ears on the regular within the mountain...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a while, but eventually she was washed, her hair was in fresh braids, and she had pulled on a clean set of clothes, more dwarf-like than what she had arrived with. Then she tugged her freshly washed beanie onto her head and shrugged into her recently cleaned duster. It felt great to be able to make sure everything was clean and fresh smelling. Her ability to manipulate the wind allowed her to have dry clothes within minutes of them being washed and sped the process up immensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling like an actual person, kind of, the dwelf picked up a pouch of money that she stuck into an interior pocket of her duster that was nearly in her armpit, slid her spectacles into the opposite pocket since she still was not used to wearing them, and checked to make sure she was properly armed with all of her weapons from the simple knife Lady Noen had given her on her first trip out of Imladris to the crossbow pistols at the small of her back to Trickster hanging from her hip and several other daggers she had acquired over time as well. She adjusted the lay of her duster and then ventured out of the house she shared with Lilly, locking and securing the door before heading out into the city. She wanted to get a good start on making sure their travel supplies were ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as Penny was aware, Lilly was off making sure Nori was prepared for their departure and everything he would need to do to watch over their things and the wealth they had hidden within the very walls of their house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strolling through the city always made Penny think of how different she was from dwarves. She knew that the elves had pegged her as a dwarf early on and she could kind of see it, especially with what Nori had told her about beards. Her eyes could easily pick out the dams among the ever shifting crowds and she could kind of see it, though the dams tended to be stockier and broader than the dwelf. Though that could have just been because of the elf blood the Valar had given her. She sighed and absently reached to fiddle with her pendant for a moment before sticking her hands into her duster's pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny dutifully made her way toward the market district. She mostly browsed at first, since she wanted to price check with other shops before making any final purchases. She made note of some things she planned to pick up on the way back. After a time she did not realize where her feet were taking her as she went from one shop to the next. She was aware that there was a guard not so subtly watching her movements, it was easy enough for him since she was at least half a foot taller than every dwarf she had seen so far that day. If Zephyr had not made her aware of the guard's attention, she was not certain she would have noticed. Not that she was worried, she had only taken her hands from her pockets long enough to purchase a jam tart that she had eaten as she continued to browse. She was pretty sure if her mithril beads had not been at evidence in her hair that the guards would have been a lot more suspicious of her than they were. It was blatantly obvious that she had the wealth to not be scouting for a future heist. Which was a silly thought process since the wealthy could perfectly well steal for a lark, but that was not something she was going to put into their heads. Instead she finished her tart and continued to wander.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distracted as she was, Penny did not notice at first that she had wandered into the wealthier side of town. It was subtle at first, the shops just looking nicer. Then they started catering more toward luxuries than necessities. And then more artistic and decorative shops took over. While vaguely interested, the dwelf did not feel like looking into decorating her part of the house right before they planned to leave and so she turned to head back to the other shops, perhaps to find something to make for dinner that night, when a particular shop sign caught her attention. The sign advertised toys and delights</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing that Penny had never really grown out of over her life was the desire to have and play with toys. She had possessed a small, but satisfying collection back in the Awake, but until she had taught Berechon about kites and the small doll baby Estel owned that she had seen any toys since arriving in Middle-Earth. Before she even realized what she was about, she was pulling open the door to the toy shop. Just the simple act of opening the door delighted her as the door was rigged with a little comb and cylinder like a music box and opening the door made a musical chime shimmer through the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you need help with anything, just ask." A voice from one side of the shop rumbled distractedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny shivered at the rumbled tone, her head tilting back as her eyes drifted close. After a moment, she looked over and saw a dark haired dwarf hunched over at a table. He was using extremely dexterous fingers to fiddle with tiny gears and mechanisms as he assembled some toy that, from the parts on the table, would have the head of a dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will, thanks." Penny assured the dwarf, moving to peruse the shelves and racks of toys and missing the way he glanced up, surprised by the very non-dwarf voice she possessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf had not even finished perusing the first shelf of toys before she decided that this was absolutely her favorite shop in all of Middle-Earth. As she moved from row to row of shelves there were new treasures to find on every shelf. There were carved and painted wooden dwarves in various poses from warriors to farmers milking cows, there were tiny tin dwarves that had a wind up dial on the back and scuttled along the shelf swinging minuscule axes when wound, little wooden carriages were pulled by carved horses that moved their legs when the carriage was pushed along, clocks were shaped like forges and when the hour struck tiny hammers beat upon the anvils with the sound of clear chimes. There were little dolls and stuffed animals, and best of all, absolutely nothing was a duplicate! There were things built along similar lines, because obviously there would be more than one person wanting them, but these items were made by hand and each individual item was a work of art in it's own right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny noticed that she was nearly done looking around the shop and turned to slide down the last aisle, wondering what new treasure was hidden here in the back.... And froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf gasped, her eyes wide at the unexpected find in the back of the toy shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phalluses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rows and rows of phalluses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were some made of metals, some of wood. There was an entire section of penises carved from different kinds of stones. Ceramic and glass phallusus lined another section near some made out of leather and scattered throughout them all were ones cut and polished from precious gemstones. But in the center of this grand dong display, was a special crystal display case with a golden phallus within that was marked with a plaque. Unable to help herself, Penny stepped over to read the plaque. It read:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thorin II Oakenshield, King of Durin's Folk</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could not help it. She stared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can assure you," the rumbling voice of the toymaker from earlier spoke from right next to the dwelf. "It is very accurate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny felt her breath hitch as a shiver ran down her spine. She very nearly swayed on the spot as the voice assaulted the senses that had been primed after weeks and weeks within the mountains. After a moment she turned toward the dwarf, but he had moved on and was taking various items from a wooden box and placing them on the shelf opposite the display of dicks. This wall was covered in leather and metal. There were straps and whips in all sizes and shapes, harnesses and gags, restraints and floggers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwarf glanced over and saw Penny's interest. He grinned. "My brother makes these." He gestured to the leather items within the aisle. "He'll have his mastery soon." There was definite pride in his voice when talking of his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf breathed slowly, her eyes half-lidded as she listened attentively to the dwarf. After a moment she said, "I wish him luck." Which was apparently the correct thing to say if the blinding grin was anything to go by. She tilted her head toward the Thorin display. "How do you know it's accurate?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tradition," was his simple reply. Though he did not deem it a dwarven secret to keep from the outsider as he continued. "Every king, upon ascending the throne, goes to the best toymaker and has a model made in their honor. It sits on display in the best toy shop within their kingdom so that all may come and admire the king's virility. Then it is given to the king's wife upon his death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fascinated, Penny was uncertain as to if it was his words or his voice that had her attention locked onto the dwarf as she watched his lips form each softly rumbling syllable. After a moment the words must have registered because she wondered, "What if the wife dies before the king or the king is unmarried?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then it is smelted down to make the new king's display." The dwarf grinned his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is..." Penny paused, thinking of what to say and saw the dwarf turn suddenly wary at whatever she might come out with. "Amazing." She said once she decided on a word. "I have never heard of any king or leader being so brave and confident as to put themselves on display in that manner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking a moment to judge her sincerity, the dwarf beamed so brightly he might have blindsided the poor dwelf. He was insanely attractive, but in a way that was nothing like Dori's prettiness. As he finished setting the new leather items in their places on the display and moved to return the box to the front of the shop. She followed to the end of the aisle as he moved to the table to go back to his work. Penny could not resist speaking up, wanting to hear more of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you make it?" She wondered, watching his fingers as he aborted reaching for the parts. "King Thorin's display... Did you make it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." The dwarf admitted. "It was made long before I was called to my craft." He looked at her, eyes bright with determination that, even though it was not directed at her, sent shivers down Penny's spine. "I fully intend to be the one to make the next king's display."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would wish you luck," the dwelf stated, "but if the items within this shop are any indication, you don't need luck. You have talent and skill to spare." She turned away, looking back down the aisle of adult delights and felt a thrill run through her. She had written that about dwarves once, that their toy shops were for all ages...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since she was looking away, she missed the way the dwarf gave her a surprised and pleased look at her compliment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any recommendations?" Penny asked abruptly as she abruptly decided to get something to help her take care of her dwarf voice induced problem herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Recommen...dations?" The dwarf was confused for a moment, moving away from the table and back down the adult aisle to see the taller woman looking at the various phalluses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking she had used the wrong language, Penny paused to double check her memory. No, she had been speaking Westron. "Yes. I don't have a partner to help me pick a toy... So what would you suggest to scratch an itch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwarf was both taken aback and intrigued by the question. He looked up at her, scrutinizing her face to judge her sincerity. After a moment he looked surprised and curious, but apparently her lack of a beard, kept plucked since her original shaving at yule, threw him off. He furrowed his brow, "That would depend on what kind of itch you want to scratch," he mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his words, the dwelf's eyes closed and she shivered. "Oh, the deep kind, definitely..." She practically purred in response, again not seeing the way his eyes widened at her response. "The kind that fingers cannot reach."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took two starts before the dwarf could find his voice and when he did, it had dropped slightly. He probably thought he was keeping their conversation private for her sake, but the change wrecked all kinds of hell on the dwelf that had been slowly turning on for months. "I find it hard to believe that you don't have a partner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny bit off a moan as she subconsciously swayed toward the dwarf. The shift was just right to drag the material of her shirt over her sensitive and still tender nipple piercings and she arched slightly into the sensation with a whimper. When she regained most of her control, she opened her eyes to mere slits that regarded the beautiful dwarf with a sultry hunger. "I do not live where a partner is possible," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is a shame." The dwarf's dark eyes focused on the way his words caused the woman to shiver and he intentionally made his voice deeper when leaned closer and said, "There are plenty of other places you could live... Like here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf whined, feeling herself clench and shudder at the words and the dwarf's eyes darkened somehow in response. She locked her eyes on him, growling out her response, "You are a wicked, delicious, temptation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwarf responded with an inviting smile, daring to reach up under the edge of her duster and brush the back of his fingers across her chest. His smile widened when he bumped the fresh piercing and got a gasp and another shiver from her. "I don't have to just be a temptation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was physically pained. She was so turned on she was hurting, something that had not happened in decades, and this beautiful dwarf was offering to help and she absolutely wanted him to help! But it was not fair to trap him into a marriage. She grimaced, turning her face away from those eyes and that sinful smile. "I am sworn to the service of my lady." She said, grasping at the first excuse that came to mind without blurting that she was an elf and would marry him if she let him fuck her silly. "Until she releases me from her service I must decline."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only because it looked like it physically pained the woman to say it that the dwarf relented and took an uncomfortable step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grasping, Penny said, "Though... If you were the... model... for any of these delights... I would love to sample the temptation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwarf stared at her before fumbling on the shelf. He never took his eyes off of her and it took a moment for him to locate exactly which one he wanted and the dwelf was absurdly amused and aroused that he could actually pick out the toy modeled after himself by touch alone. Boldly, he reached out and took the woman's hand, dragging her toward the front of the store where he quickly wrapped the item in paper before quoting a price that seemed pulled from the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny paid without question, accepting the parcel and caressing it through the paper in a way that had the dwarf's eyes glued to her fingers. "I will be thinking of you for the rest of the day, Master Dwarf." She said as she backed away and toward the door. She had just placed her hand upon the handle when she heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kíli."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, Penny turned to look at the dwarf with a sudden intensity that he matched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to know the correct name to call out while you bring yourself pleasure..." Kíli said. "Kíli."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kíli..." Penny repeated, purring the name with a predatory look that sent shivers down the dwarf's spine. She impishly blew him a kiss before turning and slipping out of the door to the musical tune from earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was outside, Penny gulped in the fresh air, trying to cool herself down. She took a grand total of five steps away from the building, pretty sure she was about to scream for more than one reason, before she took off running as fast as she could back home. She had a new toy to break in, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the shop, the lock was turned on the door and a sign built into the wall flipped from 'Open' to read 'Out To Lunch.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf raced so swiftly that even if she had alarmed any of the guards at racing like a thief through the markets they would not have been able to catch her. She did not even wait to unlock the front door, leaping up with a wind boosted jump to her window which she slammed open before diving in and then slammed closed and latched. She threw the curtains closed before locking her bedroom door then moved to unwrap her toy as she let her clothes fall to the floor…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several hours later, well after dinner time, Penny emerged from her bedroom and stalked through the house looking for Lilly. Zephyr led her to Lilly’s bedroom, the elemental subdued after the events of the afternoon, and without bothering to knock she flung open the bedroom door. She stood in the doorway, moving one hand up to steady herself against the door frame with her knuckles braced against it as she held an object within her grasp as she stood there. There was something furious about her as she stood, wearing only a loosely buttoned shirt that barely kept her covered, a suspicious shine not quite wiped clean from her thighs. She glared at the occupants of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that whore actually exists….” She snarled out, the hand on the door frame tightening over the sparkling object in her grip. A sparkling object that looked an awful lot like a penis. A penis carved out of solid ruby! “I will kill her with my bare hands if she even looks at him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly blinked, willing her mind to catch up and process what she was seeing and hearing. First of all just how utterly wrecked Penny looked. Then there was the very lovely looking phallus in her hand, and Lilly could really appreciate those these days. Finally, there was the wild rage in her voice and… the whore?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Nori breathed. “And do I have to kill someone?” He added. Lilly hushed him, still thinking desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whore?” She asked instead, focusing on that detail and hoping it would allow everything else to fall into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny’s eyes flashed to Nori, the feral gleam that was still aroused despite being sated for the moment as well as absolutely furious latching onto the dwarf. “If the whore exists…” She ground out, nearly purring at whatever image her mind conjured. “You can help me hide the body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who she’s talking about?” Nori asked in worry, “because right now I’m worrying for my future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I might,” Lilly said slowly. “You mean a certain elleth with red hair?” She asked quickly. “Why would that be a thought…” Her eyes fell on the ruby penis. “Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you met </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kíli</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoriel…” Penny purred, agreeing. She shifted so that the hand holding the phallus was no longer pressed to the wall as she caressed it lovingly. Then her eyes flashed with rage again. “I will kill her myself if she dares to even exist!” By the time she finished, she was pointing the ruby dildo at Lilly as if it were a weapon. The gesture was definitely a promise of violence…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you get to her first,” Lilly replied genially. “If she exists I’m not letting her pull </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that shit.” She paused. “And you didn’t answer my other question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Content at the idea that a certain elleth’s days were numbered, assuming she existed at all, the world was a strange mix of book and movie lore after all, Penny made a soft hum as she pulled the ruby back closer to her body. She gave Lilly a sultry look of someone well pleased before letting her lips move into a smug smile. She raised the phallus again, this time shamelessly nuzzling her cheek against it before stating, “This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kíli…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly glanced at Nori who looked like he wanted to jump on the dwelf and show her the benefits of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> dwarf cock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind, however, had drifted to a very different place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>called</span>
  </em>
  <span> it Kíli? Or it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a model of Kíli’s? Important distinction here,” she pressed. “Because I’m not against naming your toys, but that’s pretty specific.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t want to lose your bet…” Nori breathed in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither do you,” she muttered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were so many and he picked this one specifically when I asked for one modeled after him… And when I left he told me his name was Kíli so that I would know what name to call out later.” The dwelf was staring at the ceiling as she obscenely caressed her toy. “So many times…” The last part was soft as she remembered her afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t let us </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Nori objected. “Fair’s fair, lass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get all the bloody luck,” Lilly muttered instead. “First you kiss Nori first, then you get first go at Kíli’s cock. I don’t care that it isn’t bloody real,” she flopped back with her arm dramatically placed over her forehead. “Just tell me if he’s hot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as turned on as she was, the dwelf scoffed at Nori’s suggestion. “Too risky. My soul was all over the place in my room today.” And it had been, she was surprised that the flashing colors around the door and possibly through the curtains had not drawn attention. They had been predominantly purple during the situation. Then she turned that smug smile of hers back onto the dwobbit. “So fucking hot… I almost caved when he suggested that he help me instead of selling me a toy…” She shivered at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll plan more on the way back to Imladris,” she said after a glance at the way her sister was behaving. “I think you need to go and take care of your problem a little bit more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s given </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> one that I could use some help with,” Nori grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I’d leave you with it,” Lilly scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny’s eyes brightened and she started to leave only to pause. “We should go to the shop tomorrow… Get you some toys to take with you…” Then an impish grin took hold for a moment, “See if the gold display they have of Thorin’s cock is accurate.” And then she winked and scampered back to her room, slamming the door behind her. She had been rather distracted and left Lilly’s door wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was different,” Lilly said after a beat, shutting her own door. “Where were we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Penny was cool and collected and showed no traces of the nearly crazed fiend she had been the day before. It was as if they had just arrived in Ered Luin again and she had not spent months being tortured with audio stimulation. She made lists of the things she had meant to purchase the day before and where to get them for the best price as she nibbled on her breakfast of scrambled eggs, thick slices of bacon, and buttered toast. The humming as she practically danced in her chair while writing and eating was new, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you had a good afternoon,” Lilly commented with a yawn as she sipped at her tea. Nori had gone to his workshop for the morning with the promise to drop by later and the reminder that she should buy herself something </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> once she had looked at a certain display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf let her eyes drift closed for a moment as she remembered and then she smiled brightly. “The best. It’s been</span>
  <em>
    <span> years</span>
  </em>
  <span> since I’ve done anything like that.” She hummed with amusement. “When you’re feeling ready, I could take you to the shop.” She was already cleaned and dressed and ready for the day, perky in her post-toy attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly drained her still boiling tea, also dressed and ready for the day and almost buzzing with anticipation at </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting a glimpse of Kíli. Although she wasn’t sure how Penny would cope if he decided to be a cheeky shit and ask how she got on with the toy. Which wasn’t her problem at all. She just wanted to get even a tiny peak at him if she could, giggle over the model of Thorin’s cock, and maybe splurge on a few toys to take home with her so that she wouldn’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny dragged out breakfast, making sure her list was complete of every possible thing they could need as she finished her food. When she was finally certain she had it all down, she stood and placed her dishes in the sink for later. “Ready?” She asked as she went to put on her larger weapons, the smaller ones already on her person, and duster before they left despite knowing perfectly well Lilly was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwobbit scowled, having already pulled on the coat which had been made as a replica of her original garment before they left Imladris. She didn’t need it, but it would look odd to see anyone walking around without it now that autumn was here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was ready as soon as Nori left,” she informed her sister, patting her pocket where she had stashed an ample supply of coin with Vulcan lazily guarding it. “Lead the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny grinned impishly at Lilly before doing exactly that. Her feet took her on a path that she had memorized despite not having been paying much attention to it at the time. Before too long she was opening the door so that the music box chime could be heard as she allowed Lilly to enter first. Once she was inside, she immediately looked around. But she did not see Kíli at all. Instead there was an older dwarf with stringy graying hair hunched over the work table. She visibly wilted even as she looked around in case the prince was somewhere else in the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly raised an eyebrow at the sight of the older dwarf for a moment until she saw Penny’s reaction and realised that she genuinely had not expected to see him. The dwobbit was disappointed too, but since they were already here she decided to start having a poke around the shop, looking at the exquisite toys and mentally picking out one or two of the more child friendly ones as a gift for Estel when her eyes fell on </span>
  <b>it</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Lilly poked around, Penny bravely made her way over to the dwarf. “Pardon me, Master Dwarf… I was wondering where Master Kíli was this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without looking up, the dwarf grumbled. “You know it’s a court day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny frowned, “Court day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only then that the dwarf looked up at her. He scrutinized the dwelf in a way that she almost thought meant he recognized she was not the simple daughter of Men that she pretended to be. “Or maybe you don’t.” He finally said, leaning back in his chair. “You must be Ruby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny flushed instantly at the nickname Kíli had apparently given her. “He… Mentioned me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwarf scoffed. “Had to when I came back from lunch to find he’d closed down the place and was playing with the stock. I took that out of his wages, the brat.” He waved a hand dismissively. “He’s with his mother at the legal houses somewhere today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf pouted, “I had hoped he would have a recommendation for my lady.” She glanced over in the direction she had known Lilly would end up. “But, since we are leaving town soon, would you thank him for me and tell him... “ She paused for a moment before continuing. “Tell him I lost count after nine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peering up at the woman, the dwarf considered her for a moment before his head fell back and he laughed loudly. “I like you, girl. I’ll tell him.” He waved the dwelf away. “I’ve work to do, come back when you find something for your lady… Or yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, Penny made her way over to where Lilly was perusing the toys. She sighed. “I really hoped he would be here.” She murmured. “But apparently it’s a court day, which means we wouldn’t find his brother either.” Of course Penny had yet to tell Lilly that Fíli had made the various leather objects around. Or at least specific ones the dwelf could remember Kíli proudly boasting about as he put them on the shelves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would we have found both of them here?” Lilly asked curiously, her eyes drifting back to </span>
  <b>it</b>
  <span> again. It really was a fantastic specimen. Shame about the owner, she still hadn’t completely forgiven him for reducing her to ‘royal cock sleeve’ after all and the more often she thought about it, the more it annoyed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not here, exactly.” Penny said as she moved over to one of the displays. She picked up a cat-o-nine-tails from one of the shelves before running the lengths of leather through her fingers. She moved and held it out to Lilly, waiting for the dwobbit to take it before saying, “Kíli told me he’s a leather worker… That’s one of his.” She gestured to the whip. “As for that…” She gestured to the golden Thorin display before telling Lilly what Kíli had told her of the Tradition as well as his desire to be the maker of the next king’s display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he now?” Lilly asked when she heard what Kíli had said. “Think the shippers were onto something back home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be, could just be a desire to be the best toymaker.” Penny mused before she suddenly grinned and nudged Lilly. “Apparently Kíli got busted by his boss playing with himself after I left and he called me Ruby when trying to explain the situation.” She giggled with delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheeky shit,” Lilly laughed. “Right, I need me some toys, and I refuse to leave empty handed. I refuse to spend however long back with Sunshine with nothing to get me off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping he would be here to help you pick out a toy.” Penny said, sighing. “I’m almost positive there’s another or two of him here and if he’s so keen to make the next king’s toy there might be some of his brother he made for practice.” She looked at the relatively large display of dicks on the shelves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re more familiar with it than I am,” Lilly teased, her eyes darting over the selection, “and his is </span>
  <em>
    <span>impressive</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she added. “If only I had it here to compare properly…” her eyes fell on an emerald cock that she examined for a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf flushed before looking around. She reached into one of the pockets inside her duster before pulling out the ruby toy. “It’s clean.” She murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly squeaked, accepting the toy with a wide grin. Her eyes lit up greedily. “At some point,” she muttered. “I’m seeing if I can get my hands on the real thing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny made a scoffing sound. “At this point it’s my treasure of treasures.” She looked amused. “There’s no way I’m going anywhere without it…” She had not looked at it in the shop before, hell she hadn’t even realized it was made of ruby until she had gotten it home, and now she curiously moved her eyes from the ruby toy to the gold one in the crystal display case, comparing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly handed the toy back, her eyes roaming the shelves until they found another toy, a sapphire one. For some reason, the idea of a blue toy appealed to her and she lifted it down carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one,” she said firmly, looking over the leather work that Penny had pointed out and picking out a few restraints that would be better suited to the kind of play she liked to indulge in on occasion with Bear, Nori and a couple of the other rangers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning the toy to the pocket, Penny carefully settled it into the nest she had made within said pocket of her own rarely used undergarments. It seemed a fitting thing to use as protective padding for such an item. She looked at the adult toys as well, but had no real need or desire for anything now that she had been sated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the two of them left, Lilly had selected two additional dildos of different sizes, a few more restraints and a gag. She probably wouldn’t use the latter, but if she ever came across Thorin again and felt like winning another bet she could always use it on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one item Penny had selected from the adult section, a strange arrangement of leather straps and steel buckles that had made her giggle. She actually got two of them, handing one off to Lilly as she leaned down to whisper in the dwobbit’s ear, “Show him who the royal cock sleeve really is next time.” She grinned, the harnesses made to attach to almost all of the various various toys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly had laughed until she cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, the dwelf managed to pick out something she thought Estel might like to play with from the selection of toys intended for younger targets, making sure she did not pick the same things Lilly had picked for the boy. The dwarf, when they went to make their purchases, had looked both amusedly and fondly at the young ladies as he totaled their purchases and completed the sales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it was just a matter of them finishing their shopping for their journey back to Imladris.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well... was I the only one that had fun with this chapter? *giggles*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. This Is Not The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not even Earth can hold us.<br/>Not even life controls us.<br/>Not even the ground can keep us down.<br/>The memories in my head<br/>Are just as real as the time we spent.<br/>You'll always be close to me, my friend.<br/>This is not the end.</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzOZlefxkyQ">The Bravery, <i>This Is Not The End</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Somehow, several hours before lunch the next day, Penny and Lilly had managed to get their things packed and sorted and soon they were saying goodbye to the Ri siblings who had all come to see them off. Penny had impishly pecked Dori a kiss on the cheek before doing the same for Ori, assuring him that she was taking good care of her piercings. And then she had let Nori indulge in a very intimate kiss. The dwarf seemed to take it as a personal insult that she had merely tweaked his nose with a grin when it was over, still no trace of a reaction to his attempt to rile her up. He seemed to be even more frustrated by the result after having seen that it was possible for her to get worked up. But she merely pulled herself into Badly’s saddle, petting the mare she had visited frequently in the dwarven stables. It had not been the same as when she had visited the horse while Garaphen was working, the elf always good for a chat, but she had still visited their mounts to make certain they were being well cared for while they were within the mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf’s eyes lingered on Dori while she waited for Lilly to say her goodbyes, trying one last time to place the sensation she felt near him that Lilly had pointed out, but it was too late to investigate further and she was rather glad to be leaving the mountains. As much as she had enjoyed their visit, she was rather looking forward to being on the road again. That could possibly be traced back to her youth. Familial situations had seen her family moving frequently and, though that had tapered by the time she was an adult, she had loved traveling to visit friends and if she had possessed the means would probably have taken up a vagrant lifestyle by choice. So moving on was definitely something she was looking forward to. Not to mention she missed her elves. The letters were not enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly, on the other hand, was wobbling. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go back to Imladris, she knew that because she knew herself. If she stayed here she </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> eventually end up meeting a dwarf that she could fall in love with, and being in love and likely pregnant would not be helpful when it eventually came to joining the quest for Erebor and saving the lives of at least two, and she would probably have thawed towards Thorin by then as well, of the Durins.  She </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> it in Ered Luin, she did not fit in perfectly, but eventually the dwarves would have grown accustomed to the dwobbit who lived among them, especially since she had wealth and a craft of her own that had also started to gain notice. She certainly fit in better in the mountains than she ever had in Imladris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed her friends in the Hidden Valley, obviously. She missed the twins' mischief, her quiet chats with Niphredil, Randoron’s sharp observations during her lessons. She even missed Glorfindel’s fussing. Elrond and Erestor were missed as well, but it was not as strong a feeling as she would have thought given everything that had been done for her since her arrival. So long as she remained hobbit sized, she knew, Imladris could never truly be home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pecked Dori on the cheek before going, the baker having taken to fussing over her almost as much as he did Nori and Ori, kissed Ori rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span> chastely and then said goodbye to Nori. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> farewell caused more than one person to clear their throats and had turned Ori’s cheeks scarlet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep you informed about your property, princess,” he promised, wiping a tear off her cheek. “You come back, though, you hear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise,” Lilly whispered. “Even if I have to come on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it comes to that, send for me,” Nori hissed. “I know you can take care of yourself, but I’ll come and get you anyway. I don’t like the thought of you travelling alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly probably would have wavered longer still, if Ignatius had not impatiently pushed against her, eager to be on the road after months of being in the stables, even with regular visits. She clambered into her saddle, looked back down at her dwarf friends, and took a deep breath before turning to her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later wherein Penny had made sure to cuddle Lilly as much as the dwobbit desired in her sorrow at leaving the mountain, Penny had a question of rather extreme importance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you know how you turn into a giant inferno from time to time?” The dwelf wondered, “How do you know that lump in your arm didn’t melt down to slag the first time you did that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly paused in the act of folding her bedroll to stare at Penny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t actually,” she admitted. “It hadn’t occurred to me.” Then she shrugged. “Nothing seems to have come of it, though.” Especially since it had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> since she went torch for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was looking at our map and I think we should detour to Hobbiton. They have the best herb market. I can talk to them about what they use and what I picked up in Imladris and the Mountains… Whip up something extra strong for you to take.” Penny mused thoughtfully, cleaning away some dishes to scour with ash once the fire was out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably a good idea,” Lilly admitted, kicking herself mentally, “and I’ll have Ahyarmen look me over when we get back as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since they were still on the main road, they were already well on their way to the Shire, so it was simply a matter of keeping track of the tiny, to Penny, road signs directing them toward Hobbiton after that. The dwelf made certain to keep as much of an eye on her sister as she could during their journey, just in case… As long as she made certain to not drive her sister bonkers to the point of risking her eyebrows, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly, on the other hand, fluctuated between quietly worrying about the fact that she hadn’t considered the possibility that her implant had been destroyed and silently insisting that if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been, it would have become a problem before they had even made it to Ered Luin. Either way, there was absolutely nothing she could do, except, perhaps, singe Penny’s eyebrows off if her sister didn’t stop looking at her like she was a ticking time bomb of dwobbit babies. Presumably, the Valar would have considered the fact that they were making her part hobbit and done something to make sure that the hobbit tendency towards big families wouldn’t become an issue until </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>the quest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, weeks later, just when it looked like Lilly might crack and singe off all of Penny’s hair instead of just her eyebrows, the dwelf pointed ahead and exclaimed, “Look!” Her voice was overflowing with delight, and there was absolutely no mistaking her reason as up ahead her spectacles had allowed her to see a sign hanging above what was no doubt the entrance to a very large underground building that also had an extension for horses built on. The sign above the entrance said, ‘The Green Dragon’ wrapped around a rather cartoonish rendition of a dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank fuck for that," Lilly muttered, although whether her relief was at finally being able to sleep in a bed for the night and stop riding for a couple of days or that Penny would, finally, stop watching her like a hawk she couldn't say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding that since they had been on the road for almost a month, Penny made the unilateral decision to talk to the innkeeper in the Green Dragon about them staying for three nights. That would give them a night to sleep, then shopping, then more sleeping, then Penny could work on the blend for Lilly, then more sleeping, and finally departing. She did not inform Lilly of this until she moved over to the dwobbit carrying two half-pints of ale. She thought the tiny little containers were adorable and understood Merry and Pippin’s thrill with getting a whole pint at The Prancing Pony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I should give you this.” The dwelf said even as she gave her sister an ale. They were pretty sure after the weeks on the road that the dwobbit was not pregnant. But teasing must be made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you value your eyebrows, you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the baby talk," Lilly informed her as she shifted tiredly. "I am tired, and sore, and I miss my dwarves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny leaned over to give Lilly a half-hug. “I’ll stop… For now.” She grinned impishly. “If you want to sleep in while I go to the market tomorrow you can.” If she had not been wearing her hat, her ears would have flicked slightly as something tingled on the edge of her awareness, but then it was gone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly yawned, "I might. Depends on whether I actually sleep in though, I haven't been very good at that since I came here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! What is up with that?” The dwelf wondered. “I used to stay up all night and sleep half the day and now I’m usually up before sunrise!” Of course in Imladris she had a reason, often skipping off to watch the elves train as the sun rose, but she had no reason for it on the road or in the Blue Mountains and had kept up the habit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a clue," Lilly yawned again, "but as soon as we've eaten I'm going to bed. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking forward to getting back on the road."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we have a couple of days here to rest.” Penny remarked, just as a cheerful hobbit lass brought them a tray filled with very large servings of the day’s dinner option. Penny looked rather incredulously, having grown used to elf-sized portions, but she thanked the lass anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank Mahal," Lilly breathed. "I could eat an oliphaunt right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly had put on a little bit of weight while she had been in Ered Luin, not enough to be a problem, and her dwarf playmates certainly didn't seem to think so, but just enough that she was a touch more rounded than she had been. Dwarf fare was far richer than the light stuff the elves preferred, and more to Lilly's tastes, and if it wasn't for a combination of her high temperature meaning she burnt more energy and the fact that Nori had insisted she keep practising with her swords daily, she would probably have struggled to get into her travelling clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can afford it if you want.” She amused herself with the mental image of a band of hobbits hunting down an oliphaunt. “I want to go see some... one day.” She murmured. Quickly eating her fill, well a couple of bites more than her fill because it was delicious, the dwelf easily offered what was left of her serving to Lilly. “It must be a hobbit thing. I could see myself getting so fat eating like this all the time… And I do not want to be fat again.” She sent a perfectly audible prayer of thanks to the Valar for helping with that problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly shrugged, there were quite a number of </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> rounded hobbits in the room, and she knew that hobbits prided themselves on fullness of figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I know is that the more I fire bend, the hungrier I get," she said. "And I've been keeping my body temperature up at night since we left Ered Luin to help you stay warm, so I'm utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>famished</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How am I going to survive dainty elf dishes again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have no idea how much I appreciate you acting as a space heater.” Taking the hint from her sister, Penny got the attention of the serving lass again and ordered them another round of drinks and some more food for Lilly. She even told the lass about how her poor friend had been suffering on three meals a day while they had been traveling and soon quite a lot of food was being brought to their table. Penny just picked at a pasty, because pastries with every meal had been rather ingrained into her from the moment she arrived in Imladris. “We could see about hiring a hobbit chef to take back with us. A Took might do it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if Elrond can build us a proper sized kitchen," Lilly said, "climbing on and off chairs so that I can cook anything is frustrating on the odd occasion I do it, employing some poor sod to do it for me would be just as bad. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get the recipe for this pie," she added as she munched on flaky pastry and chicken. "It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Berechon might see it as an interesting project if you bring it up with him.” Penny pondered, managing to finish her sweet pastry dessert. When the lass came to check on them the dwelf ordered some milk, not wanting anymore ale. She still did not enjoy the flavor of the stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could," Lilly agreed, leaning back now that she had eaten her fill. "It's a lot of work when I might not be there in eight years. Even if I don't go and live in Erebor when this is over I probably won't go back to living in Imladris." She shook her head. "If we survive it anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny hummed, thinking. She stared at the wooden ceiling of The Green Dragon’s tavern and paused only when a couple of young hobbit lads decided to break into a raucous song. After the song ended she turned back to Lilly. “So we get it all made in moveable segments. Both of us paying him for his time and work. Then when you decide where you want to live when it’s all over, because you will live…” She growled out the last bit, as if threatening to murder Lilly if the dwobbit did not live. “We can have it packed up onto carts and moved to your new house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My current house has a perfectly good stove," Lilly pointed out, "but I know what you mean." She groaned, it was entirely possible that she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <span> eaten. Then she yawned again. "I'm off to bed," she declared. "We can worry about this another time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a good idea to me. My room is next to yours, see you in the morning.” Penny wanted to stay up a bit longer and watch the hobbits sing and dance about the tavern. It reminded her of the end scene from a certain movie and she half looked around, almost expecting to see a lad take up the courage to go kiss a lass he had liked…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Penny reveled in being clean after nearly a month on the road, though the tiny hobbit-sized tub had been very interesting to use, and she happily paid the staff extra to make certain her travel clothes were all washed that day. This left her wearing just a pair of travel trousers and the hobbit shirt she had purchased the last time they had been through the Shire, but she did not mind, merely pulling on her boots and stuffing her money into a pocket so she could get ready to go visit the market. She had even left her precious hat and duster to be washed, making certain all potentially questionable items had been removed from the duster’s various pockets and relocated for security reasons. Despite having been up rather late, the dwelf was soon eating breakfast in the tavern with the others in residence at the moment who had decided that getting up with the sun was a good idea. She had porridge for breakfast, with fruit, nuts, and honey mixed in, something that made her taste buds happy. She eventually started to consider looking around for Lilly, but could not decide if she wanted to risk the dwobbit’s potential rage if her sister had not gotten enough sleep. Then again, Penny had been rather self absorbed that morning, Lilly could be sitting right next to her and she would not have noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly had, in fact, not long emerged from her room having spent some time trying to decide if she wanted to wear her braids or not. She had grown accustomed to wearing them while among the dwarves, and had continued on the road, but her longing for her little mountain home was growing stronger every day and she wondered if the braids had something to do with it. She'd hardly bothered before the trip to Ered Luin after all. Eventually she'd put them in out of habit, securing each braid with one of the beads Nori had made for her so that her curls were tamed. She opted to go without her rings and the thin bracelets she had taken to wearing, but she did wear her necklace and earrings as she always did. Like Penny she had sent her clothes to be washed, leaving her with the same dress that she had brought with her from Imladris to wander around in, and she threw a shawl she had not long finished working on over the top for appearance sake rather than out of need, the dress was thin for autumn, but it would pass with the added garment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had taken her breakfast in her room, then wandered outside to look at the sunrise and take a moment to consider their next step after leaving the Shire. She was still on the bench outside when Penny emerged from the inn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Penny joined Lilly, she sat on the bench, her legs stretched out in front of her since the bench was too low for her to sit in properly. She looked out over the bright greens of the Shire. Only a few trees were orange and gold as the seasons shifted. “It’s beautiful here. Does it appeal to your hobbitness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's very beautiful," Lilly replied. "It reminds me a little bit of home. Or the part where I grew up anyway. We lived on a hill, most of my mum's side of the family lived on that hill actually, surrounded by hills and fields. It was idyllic. We would walk a couple of miles in the summer, my sisters, cousins and me, to a ford in a local river and paddle there for hours before coming home. Didn't have care in the world or worry about cars on the tiny lanes we walked along together. Most of them were barely wide enough for a regular car anyway, and I don't mean the monstrosities they seem to drive on your side of the world. Just regular family cars on tiny little roads. I could live here, for a while anyway, but I'm not sure if it could be home. I think, inside, I might be more dwarf than hobbit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf let herself try to picture the scene Lilly was painting with her memory. After a moment of respectful silence for the picture, she spoke. “We lived in a place that had a lot of hills before my brother was born. Green, too. But the hills were a lot steeper, it was the foothills of a mountain range. I think I could live here, if things were bigger. But then bigger things would look odd here. It’s nice and open to the sky, which appeals to me. I don’t think I’m much of a dwarf on the inside, though I have my moments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll both find somewhere," Lilly said eventually, "and Rivendell isn't exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it's just not quite… it's not quite home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite.” Penny agreed. After a moment she stood, groaning and moaning about aching joints as she stood from the tiny bench. Of course she was just playing.There was lingering road stiffness, but nothing compared to The Awake where everything always hurt and one wrong move was agony. She offered a hand up to her sister, “Market?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly accepted the hand and let her sister pull her to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Market,” she agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hobbiton Market was predominantly a trading place for various foodstuffs. Food in all its forms took up easily four-fifths of the available items. There were two stalls where clothing could be purchased and ordered, a quaint little stall outside of a hobbit forge for what metalwork as they did in the Shire, a toy stall that was surrounded by fauntlings, a couple carpentry stalls for various woodwork, a few odds and ends shops, and after that it was pretty much just food as far as Penny’s much taller form allowed her to see. She towered over the tallest of the hobbits present by a foot and a half. All she could see was a sea of curls. It was worse than it had been in the hobbit market within Bree!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see some stalls with herbs.” Penny informed Lilly, wading carefully through the sea of hobbits to reach the stall where she immediately started to speak with the hobbit matron. It did not take long for the matron to determine that Penny knew more than was expected of big folk and soon they were in a good conversation on the subject matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly, meanwhile, was beginning to get irritated with a hobbit lad who had spotted her on the way into the market and had waited until Penny had left to strike up a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not from round these parts,” he said as he looked her up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gave it away?” Lilly asked, examining some fabric on one of the few stalls that catered to it. She didn’t bother to look at the hobbit in question, her eye having been caught by another hobbit matron who was spinning as she minded her stall of wares, yarn much like Penny had bought for her hat which Lilly had been very impressed with. “Excuse me,” she muttered to the hobbit lad, who was in her way, and darted around him to the stall in question to begin talking to the matron about her yarns and dying techniques.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lad, not to be outdone and seemingly eager for the attention of the stranger, began to talk over the hobbit matron as she explained the way she achieved her bright colours. Most of the time he got it wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the lads in Hobbiton this </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lilly asked the matron finally, fed up of asking her to repeat herself because the idiot wouldn’t shut up for two seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just that one,” the matron sniffed. “Puts his ma to shame, he does, though she isn’t much better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon,” the lad exploded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” The matron replied. “Fancy carrying on like that, as though this lovely lass wants anything to do with the likes of you! Here she comes, willing to let an old lady ramble on about her sheep and her dyes and you try to spoil it all. Pity, your pa was a nice gentlehobbit until he met your mother. Still, breeding </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell, doesn’t it? Whether it's pigs or sheep or hobbits. Get on with you,” she waved her stick at him, “before I take you over my knee and tan you like your parents should have.” She turned away from him. “Now, where were we, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Lilly got to enjoy a brash young hobbit lad getting put in his place, Penny had amassed a gathering. Her initial conversation with just one of the herb sellers had managed to drag in the others, and then a gardener or two who had been either picking up or dropping off herbs at the stalls had to join in, and then some shoppers piped up as well because any hobbit who was worth their feet knew something about herbs and how to use them. She was a bit overwhelmed, but also kind of enjoying it. It reminded her of university class discussions where everyone had some level of understanding of and interest in the material.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime during the conversation, Penny felt a tingling on the edge of her awareness again. Her first instinct was to look around for Lilly and see if the dwobbit had torched herself up. It took her awhile to pick out the honey gold curls of her sister, but she managed it, especially when Zephyr was spinning lazily in the air above Lilly’s head. He was such a good boy, she would have to remember to give him some scritches later. She looked around again. The only other one she had felt similar sensations around was Dori, but Lilly said that Glorfindel had felt similar as well. She did not see either and there was no way the dwarf or elf could hide among hobbits so she shrugged it off and went back to her discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangely long and short time later, the dwelf was moving to pay the asked for price of the herbs when she felt a stick smack down on her hand. She yelped and turned to see a rather regal looking elderly hobbit matron standing there, looking at the herb seller with a disapproving look. The hobbit elder glanced at Penny. “Do not pay that swindler’s price.” And then she turned and, in a very impressive display, haggled the herb seller down to a tenth of the initially asked for price. Both hobbits seemed delighted by the activity and soon the elder turned and handed the herbs to the dwelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Penny had a chance to speak, the elder took hold of her wrist and used the hold to drag her along. “You certainly took your time.” She said, pulling Penny in the direction of where Zephyr was hovering several feet above Lilly. “I thought you were going to be here this spring, but you just kept moving on to the mountains. Much longer and you’d have been late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes they reached Lilly and her yarn matron. The elder hobbit huffed, crossing her arms and interrupting the yarn chatter. “Linda Proudfoot, are you done with my guest yet or are you planning on talking the fur off her toes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might have known she was a guest of yours, Belladonna,” Mrs Proudfoot replied. “As it happens we’d nearly reached an arrangement, hadn’t we, dear?” She winked. Lilly grinned, she had, in fact, been discussing having a small shipment of this yarn being sent to Imladris with one of the autumn caravans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny startled slightly at the name of the elder hobbit matron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladonna scoffed. “If you’re thinking of swindling her, you can have yourself another think.” She gave her late husband’s younger sister a gimlet eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bit hard to swindle a lass as knows what she likes,” the matron snorted. “Which reminds me, we need to go and speak to Camellia again about that lad of hers. He’s turning into a right little snot and I’ll not be having the kind of disrespect he showed me earlier. Either she takes him in hand or I will.” She looked back at Lilly. “That was a crate every autumn and spring?” She asked before naming a price. “I’d cut it lower, but I have to pay someone to transport it for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeming to think the price Linda quoted was a fair one, Belladonna did not interfere with the sale. Instead she went on talking about the problem of a certain Sackville that had infiltrated the Bagginses and her offspring. “I’m certain if we get the rest of the Bagginses together we can get them all to agree that poor Otho needs a craft. And that the best place to find one would be in Brandy Hall.” Her eyes sparkled with mirth at the idea of her nephew being shipped to Buckland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’d sort him quick and proper,” Linda agreed, taking some extra information from Lilly. “Living with the elves are you?” She asked in surprise. “That explains it I guess.” Then she handed the dwobbit two skeins of yarn in a rich burgundy. “That’ll get you started then,” she finished. “I’ll be over for tea later, Belladonna, so that we can talk about this Otho problem. Have Bilbo make some of those marvelous honey cakes, I’ve a hankering for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be aware that it’ll be more than the three of us at tea. I have guests, after all.” She reached, taking hold of the dwelf and dwobbit by a wrist each. “And you may have to change the shipment on that first delivery.” She did not give Mrs. Proudfoot a chance to reply, taking her ‘guests’ with her and dragging them out of the market. Belladonna released her hold on them once they were out of the sea of hobbits, but she herded them further down the lane and eventually to a smial with a large, green door… “Now, what took you two so long to get here?” She wondered as she opened the door and gestured for them to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t aware we were expected,” Lilly replied honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was too excited to speak as she ducked her head to enter the smial. It was Bag End! It had to be! She looked around the large entryway with all of the coat hooks and other things directly from the book! She was on the verge of another fangirl moment, she had one the previous night in the privacy of her room in The Green Dragon after all, but Bag End!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hn,” Belladonna moved to take Lilly’s face in her wrinkled hands, pulling close to look into the dwobbit’s eyes. “No, I suppose not. You’re still new to your gift, right? Have you met Randy? The old codger helped me with mine quite easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Randy?” Lilly asked a little faintly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh, yes… Randy. Blind as a bat, but useful.” Belladonna pushed and tugged on the giddy dwelf until Penny was in a different room before turning to Lilly. “Go ahead and take your shawl off. Your things are at the Dragon, right? That won’t do…” She turned and yelled through the smial. “Bilbo! Bilbo!” When a faint ‘what’ came back, she continued, “Go to the Dragon and collect the belongings of our guests! They are staying here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guests?! What guests?” The young hobbit that came into view looked like a much younger version of his movie counterpart to the eyes of the ‘guests.’ He took one look at them before turning to his mother. “Who have you stolen this time?” He sounded exasperated and fond at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Lilly asked, slipping her shawl from her shoulders in a slight daze. “Oh! I’m Vesta,” she continued after a moment, the name had become her own almost entirely while they were in Ered Luin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimiel.” Penny added automatically, staring at poor Bilbo in a way that threatened a hug might happen if she did not keep herself in control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Belladonna replied before turning to Bilbo. “There, you know their names. Now hup to and go get their things. And you tell that rascal that if they’ve already paid for any more time there he had best refund them the difference.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently used to his mother, and obviously not as ‘proper’ as he would become by the time a certain quest rolled around, Bilbo nodded to the guests, kissed his mother’s cheek, and took off out of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was certain Bilbo was well down the lane, Belladonna moved to usher the younger women through the smial and into the kitchen where she handed Lilly a kettle of water, “Heat that for me, would you dear.” She asked as she set about getting out the makings for a nice luncheon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly, automatically, moved towards the stove with the kettle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Belladonna worked, the strangest thing happened. A rock, an actual rock, rolled its way into the room all on its own. It made a strange crumbling sound as it formed into some stone creature with limbs before climbing up Belladonna’s leg and dress and eventually settling on the hobbit matron’s shoulder. Belladonna absently patted the rock. “I know, silly girl thinks she can hide from me.” She turned to Lilly. “If I wanted to use that slow thing I’d have done it myself.” She was fixing some cold meats and other things into a platter of sandwiches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly stared at the hobbit matron then set the kettle onto the table and clamped both hands around it, willing the water to boil as she pushed heat through it, much as she would when it was just her and Penny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you feel different?” Penny wondered, staring at the stone creature. Even as she asked the question, Zephyr swirled around the thing much as he had when greeting Vulcan. The rock golem thing swatted at the air elemental. “The Valar gave you a gift, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about the Valar…” Belladonna said, looking approvingly at Lilly before gesturing for the dwobbit to select from the various tea options that were in a nearby cupboard. “But the earth gift has been drifting around in the Took family for generations. I’m actually not as strong as I was, which is why I’m glad you two were not completely late. I’m dying. And Bilbo’s showing signs that he’s inherited the gift.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We might be slowing down to posting every other day. We haven't decided yet. We still have a good stockpile of chapters, but our muses are being stubborn for the last three or four we've written and we don't want to run out. But, as mentioned, we haven't quite decided yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. I'll Make A Man Out Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot<br/>And you haven't got a clue<br/>Somehow I'll make a man out of you</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVcLIfSC4OE">Donny Osmond, <i>I'll Make A Man Out Of You</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilly looked sharply at Penny as she carefully measured the leaves of a blend she had particularly enjoyed into a pot she had gently heated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny returned Lilly’s look, both shocked and bewildered, before carefully speaking. “And why was it important that we be here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladonna was matter-of-fact when she replied. “Simple. I want you two to stay here, in Bag End, and become friends with Bilbo. And when I die, I want you to take him with you when you go to Imladris, take him to Randy. If my boy stayed here, in this house with nothing but memories he would become something different.” The rock elemental on the hobbit’s shoulder tugged at one of her curls. “Yes, yes… Petra wants you two to also convince Bilbo that it isn’t just coincidence that a certain rock always seems to be nearby when he wants to throw things. That boy’s definitely as thick-headed as a rock sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean Randoron is the one who taught you how to use your abilities?" Lilly asked. Then she looked at Penny. "How do you think Sunshine will take it if we say we're staying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Randoron?” Belladonna looked confused for a moment as she set out the tray of sandwiches. “Oh, yes… That was Randy’s name, wasn’t it?” She shrugged. “Yes, even taught me to walk with my soul like the elves. They always told the best stories that way… Oh but I do hurt without my Bungo now.” She grimaced, the memory of a broken bond flickering across her aged features. “They did not warn me about that happening.” She sounded furious now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny turned her bewildered gaze from Belladonna’s rant to Lilly. “If he doesn’t like it, he can come to the Shire.” She shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Sunshine?” Belladonna wondered. It took her a moment, age not doing her memory all that well sometimes. “Oh! That one elf? I remember him, bright as the sun when he’d listen to stories. A bit of a stick, though.” She made a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He hasn't changed much," Lilly shrugged. "But Randoron has learnt his lesson about teaching hobbits to soul walk. Funny that he never mentioned it though, Elrond made it sound like it would be a challenge when we went to him about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder raised her hand and made a dismissive gesture. “Everyone is different. It might have been a challenge. It took me a couple of years but I managed, steady as the earth.” She nodded, serving herself and sitting back. “So, will you two lasses be willing to stay and help keep my Bilbo from becoming a proper Baggins?” Belladonna shuddered at the very idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly exchanged a look with Penny. She wasn't exactly looking forward to going back to Imladris but she knew that the dwelf had been eager to get back there. Still she didn't feel like they could let Bilbo become the same proper Baggins he had been at the start of the quest. It had made things for him harder than they needed to be. Not to mention having a trained earth bender would be useful… which made Lilly think of something else. Dori. The dwarf gave both of them the same tingling feeling they felt off Belladonna and each other. Perhaps he had a gift too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly need not have worried about Penny’s response. The dwelf was still in starry-eyed fangirl mode and she turned to Belladonna. “Absolutely. If the Bagginses had their way he might even… Turn down an adventure!” She looked properly horrified enough at the idea that Belladonna laughed with delight. While Belladonna was busy laughing, Penny turned wide, excited eyes to Lilly and mouthed, ‘Bag End!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course we'll help him," Lilly said a little more calmly, her mind still working on her other thought. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you know we had gifts?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I told your tall friend here earlier.” Belladonna nodded toward Penny. “I felt you. When you moved on to the mountains earlier this year. And again when you came back and as you got closer to Hobbiton. The earth doesn’t lie to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made more sense than Lilly thought the old hobbit realised. Though it made her wonder. She knew that her gift was fire, Penny’s was air and obviously Belladonna, and Bilbo after her, was earth. She was fairly certain that Glorfindel’s wasn’t any of those and even though Dori had given her the same tingly feeling, she was pretty sure that he didn’t have anything relating to air or fire just from the way that Nori had reacted to the revelation. Actually, Nori had been far more accepting of their abilities than someone with no prior experience of such a thing should have been. She was going to burn his beard the next time she saw him. Which still didn’t answer the question of whether Dori possessed a gift and if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what that gift </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Unless….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earth,” she muttered with a glance at Belladonna, “Air,” she added looking at Penny, “Fire,” she breathed pointing at herself. “Water…” she finished. “Four elements in harmony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heart.” Penny finished automatically, giving a bit of a smirk. “By your powers combined…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lilly scrunched her face up, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Penny’s turn to be confused right back, then she looked understanding. “Where we were from, the lower classes had a series of stories about a great hero that saved the world from all the villains. He required the power of five rings to come into the world. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Heart…” She shrugged. “The way you said it just reminded me of the story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly made a soft noise, “I was thinking of Avatar; the Last Airbender to be honest,” she admitted. “Well, Sunshine is all heart…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladonna was listening as she ate, her eyes bright with fascination even though much of what the young women said confused her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? The Valar brought the Planeteers to Arda?” Penny laughed softly. “I never got a chance to listen to the stories of the Last Airbender, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows?” Lilly shrugged. “It’s been years since I heard them,” she admitted, “but some of the moves and the wisdoms of Uncle Iroh have been useful when learning to control my gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny’s hand was suddenly picked up by Belladonna as the hobbit inspected it. “Ahh, Air… I wondered which you were. Your friend was rather obvious with how warm she was when I took you out of the market, but I couldn’t tell with you.” After a moment the old hobbit looked up into the dwelf’s eyes. “Not as elfish as you look.” She said, patting the hand and setting it down. Apparently she had tried to communicate through the tactile telepathy thing elves could manage and Penny had not heard her message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf smiled, “I like you.” She declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladonna beamed. “I’ll like you better once we get some meat on your bones.” She shoved a plate into the hands of each of her ‘guests.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve added plenty of meat to mine while we were in Ered Luin,” Lilly muttered. “At least the dwarves know how to feed a girl.” She dug into the food all that same, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny plonked her head on the table, careful to not hit any food. “I’m going to have to train so much by the time autumn’s over…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you can train Bilbo, too. I’m not as spry as I used to be…” Belladonna said, helping herself to seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can give us something bigger to hit,” Lilly added cheerfully, “you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> taller than we are, and Nori will kill me if I let all his hard work go to waste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to use a stick or something, I still haven’t had any practice with not hitting hard enough to kill.” The dwelf mumbled. She had meant to look around in the Blue Mountains and see if the dwarves would spar with her, but it had kept slipping her mind every time she had neared anyone training and they had growled Khuzdul curses at each other. The audio stimulation of it had forced her to retreat. “Okay, if we’re going to take him to Imladris with us, it would be a good idea for him to know how to use a sword or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Lilly agreed. “So does Bilbo know anything about this? Or is it going to be sprung on him? Because I’m not sure that I’m comfortable just springing it all on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladonna grumbled something under her breath. “That boy!” She huffed. “I’ve tried. Unfortunately I waited too long and now when I bring it up he just thinks I’ve lost my mind. He thinks Petra is just some dwarf toy I picked up decades ago. I’m not strong enough to show him any really impressive tricks anymore. Hopefully with you two to show off he’ll listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, he won't be able to write Zephyr off as a dwarf toy," Lilly mused, "and I'm sure a dwobbit on fire will go some way to convincing him." She shrugged. "But if he doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to believe it we can't force him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever else they were going to say was disturbed when Bilbo returned with several burly hobbit lads; well as burly as hobbits could get. They made a racket as they arrived, lugging all of Lilly’s and Penny’s things from The Green Dragon and setting it down in the entranceway. Bilbo brought the lads into the kitchen with him, all of them falling on the platter of sandwiches with thanks given to Belladonna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny made sure to thank each of the lads. They introduced themselves, but they seemed so interested in telling ‘secrets’ about each other that she quickly got confused and if asked later she would not have been able to repeat a single name even after using her soul to sort out the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly, on the other hand, had moved to start cleaning up, the action ingrained in her from frequent holidays with her grandmother as a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You let me handle that,” Belladonna said firmly. Lilly looked at the elderly hobbit, poured another cup of tea and set it in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> drink that,” she replied. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> do this. If Jimiel and I are staying for a while we’ll do our share, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the lads left and Bilbo showed Penny where she could put their things. There was a spare room with a man-sized bed that the dwelf was led to and she thanked him before helping him relocate Lilly’s things to a fully hobbit-sized room. The dwelf managed to bang her head on doorways and ceiling fixtures no less than twice during this, cursing each time. She decided to not giggle at Gandalf doing so in the movies should she ever get to actually watch them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> giggle, because Penny had giggled often enough at the times she had needed help to reach something or clamber up something in Rivendell. She was actually debating just rounding the twins up and having them carry her around on their shoulders half the time when they got back. Instead she wandered into Penny’s room once she was settled in her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you written to Sunshine yet?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Literally just got here, Lil Bit.” The dwelf replied, quickly recovering from having almost called her sister ‘Lilly.’ “I’ll sit down and start a letter before I go to bed. Though we’re close enough I could make a whole day or overnight trip to go back and tell him in person.” She did not look like she was actually considering making such a trip, instead peering out of the window that her room had at the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you just going to tell him we’re staying?” Lilly replied. “Or are you going to tell him the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were staying in the Shire it was all the more likely that the truth would come out sooner or later. That said, the truth would have come out almost as soon as they got back to Imladris with all of their shiny new mithril jewelry. Not to mention the toys that they had both picked up. Toys that Lilly was looking forward to having a chance to play with properly since they were going to be in the Shire for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And spare you his rage? Pfft. No. I’m just going to tell him that a sweet dying hobbit lady asked us to befriend her son and then once she’s gone, bring him with us to Imladris so that Randoron can train him the way he once did for her.” Penny rolled her eyes. After a moment she hummed. “I think a letter will do fine. I’ll wait to see him when you do. Because I want to yell at him about this stupid password.” She flicked the pendant hanging around her neck. “And you do seem to get a kick out of us yelling at each other for some reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my reasons,” Lilly waved it off, having learnt enough about her sister to know that she would refuse to see the tension that was staring everyone else right in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to pass along any messages to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell him I hope he’s found a bit of peace without the two of us muddying the waters and I look forward to being back there so that I can upset it a little bit.” Lilly shrugged. “It’s good for him to challenge his ideas every now and then. Oh, and tell Elrohir I found what he wanted as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny turned, interested. “What did Elrohir want?” She moved over to the bed, reaching up to switch out the earrings in her ears. She liked wearing dangling ones that were chained lobe to point, but they were not comfortable to sleep in and so she switched them for regular studs at night… Or for traveling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly grinned widely. “I’m not saying more than that, though. It depends on what happens with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it something you picked up at Kíli’s Shop?” Penny did not care who actually owned that shop or even what the store’s name was. Her brain had imprinted it as Kíli’s Shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly cackled. “I don’t think his poor virgin elf brain even realises those things exist. I’m not telling until he does, I just need Goldilocks to give him the message so that he doesn’t start fretting when we’re not back for Yule, that’s all. I’d send it to him with a ranger, but it’s delicate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that was certainly a way to perk a dwelf’s interest. But aside from narrowing her eyes, she let the secret slide. “We could fix that. His virgin elf brain, that is. He really seemed to enjoy the talk I gave him in that barn while we were on patrol.” She grinned. “If the fact that he never stopped me from talking is an indication of enjoying something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Lilly pulled a face. “If things go according to plan we’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fix that virgin elf brain. But that’s another problem for another time. When we’re back and can tie Dandelion to a bed so that he can’t prevent the corruption. He could use a bit of it too. Imagine being a seventeen thousand, or whatever, year old virgin.” She shuddered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think a lot of elves could use that fix.” Penny tilted her head, considering the matter. “Except Garaphen. As far as I’m aware he isn’t married, but he’s never been bothered by any sex talk I’ve had around him.” She looked bewildered. “And if Daffodil covers my mouth when I’m trying to talk sex one more time… Ugh. Why would he even bother stopping me?” She just looked more bewildered and a little irritated. “But yeah, make a seventeen thousand year old virgin movie for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garaphen probably doesn’t care so much because he’s with the horses all the time,” Lilly shrugged. “On which note, I have an appointment with a glittery sapphire toy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Far be it for me to stand between a lady and her royal jewels.” Penny teased. Then she asked, “Kiss g’night?” while puckering her lips in an overdramatized kiss expression and making smooching sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doofus,” Lilly replied, shoving lightly at her sister’s face. “See you at dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night Penny sat down to pen her letter to Glorfindel. She reassured him that they were okay and the thing about Belladonna asking them to stay in the Shire for Bilbo’s sake. She even told him that if he got a stick up his butt then he could come to the Shire and check in on them. Then she asked him to pass along Lilly’s message for Elrohir, information about the ranger and all. Once that was complete, Penny asked about her friends in Imladris, being as she was much too lazy to write them all individually… Well, she included a note for Salabdúr about mixing the concoction she was planning for Lilly and wanting to know his opinion on her planned work, but that was different. About halfway through the letter, Penny’s thoughts drifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of just staring at the wall, the dwelf tilted her head before pulling out a fresh sheet of parchment and starting a new letter… It was very telling that soon after she started to write she also started to giggle. She wrote until her hand started to cramp up and then carefully dried the parchment before setting the pages safely away until morning. Then she went to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny had a late start the next morning. She slept through first breakfast, which was fine since even if Belladonna tried to fatten her up she was not a hobbit and never wanted to work her way up to seven meals a day. But after second breakfast she retreated back to her room to continue her letters. She had okayed it with Belladonna to use Bag End as a return address before she sealed the letters away and wrote the required addresses on them. Then she stuck them in the mail box to wait for the post.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One letter was addressed to Glorfindel in Imladris and the return address was for Jimiel. The other though… It was written to Master Kíli of Thorin’s Halls and the return address was for Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Trickster.” Penny told Bilbo one day a week or so after they had arrived at Bag End. She held out her axe for his inspection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it because it has a battle side and a wood chopping side?” The hobbit wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, the dwelf shook her head. “No, that’s just practical. It’s called Trickster because of this.” She gestured Bilbo closer and pointed out the buttons on the handle. “If you hold these down as you go to give a swing, it does this.” And she held them down, tugging at the head with her opposite hand to pull the handle out of itself until it was triple the length it had been. “It’s easy to chop someone’s head off if they aren’t expecting it from a short axe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Penny was proud, Bilbo had turned green at the idea of chopping off someone’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop trying to give the hobbit a heart attack,” Lilly told her sister, emerging from the smial wearing loose clothes and twirling her little swords casually. Nori had, for some twisted reason, decided she would be better off learning to dual wield while they were in Rivendell and had sent her on her way with a nice pair of mithril blades to replace the steel ones she had brought with her. She still had her steel blades, which she had strapped across her back to help her get accustomed to having some weight there while she went through some drills Nori had made her promise she would keep up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Belladonna wants us to train him. He’s got to get used to it.” The dwelf defended, her eyes catching sight of a seemingly innocent rock about the size of her fist near Bilbo that had not been there earlier. She spoke of Belladonna with the same respect she had for Lady Noen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure getting him used to it doesn’t involve him keeling over in a dead faint before we’ve had a chance to teach him anything.” Lilly pointed out, also noting the rather green shade of Bilbo’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did the twins start your training?” Penny wondered, having been doing other things at the time. “Because Glorfindel started mine by making me slaughter some cows with a sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not by doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Lilly exclaimed. “Although that was probably more because I’m too damned short for it in Imladris. They were buggers about it, gave me a sword, Elrohir picked up a stick and Elladan spent the next hour shouting out different ways for me to defend myself. Not a great start but they got more serious after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny huffed. “Figures. I think Goldilocks just wanted to see if the blood would make me change my mind. I showed him though when I turned around and helped the kitchen staff butcher the cows after.” She looked smug. “The shouting and smacking with sticks started the next day. I had so many bruises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo looked like he was feeling rather faint with the talk of blood and bruises and butchering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zephyr was swirling around the rock at Bilbo’s feet, Penny watching interestedly, when she noticed that Bilbo had gone pale instead of green. Without so much as a twitch she threw a gust of air at the hobbit hard enough to have him stagger to stay upright while also making him gasp gratefully at the fresh, cool air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Bilbo?” Lilly called from where she was running through a light drill while watching the interaction. She would stop if she saw any problems, but she also wanted to see how this played out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Bilbo nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. I just needed a moment. Thankfully that wind came along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny smiled. “You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo looked at the tall person. He sounded confused when he said, “Thank… You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf’s smile turned into a grin. “Controlling the air is my special gift. I don’t often get to use it to help someone not faint, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hobbit looked offended. “I was not going to faint.” He seemed to intentionally ignore the absurd idea that someone could control the very air. “And that’s absurd. Only Manwë can control the air.” Or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And me.” Penny said. “Manwë’s personal gift to me.” She preened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hobbit huffed and stomped over to Lilly. “Your friend is delusional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she really isn’t,” Lilly replied. “Want to see what the Valar gave me?” She grinned and concluded that she had spent too much time with Nori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo stared at the dwobbit. “No wonder mother was so keen on having you two here. You feed into her delusions!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Bilbo,” Lilly sighed, very carefully directing heat through her hair until it slowly did the full Hades. “I’m very sure your mother is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> delusional. Oh dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo had passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… That was effective.” Penny said, looking down at the unconscious hobbit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured it would be less shocking than going full torch,” Lilly objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I suppose it was better than me scooping him up and taking him a mile above Hobbiton.” Penny mused. “Little brat deserves it for talking about his mother that way. Lady Belladonna adores him.” And missing her mother was something Penny still did regularly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like him if he was less patronising about her,” Lilly replied. “Little shit. ‘Feed into her delusions’ indeed. No wonder a certain someone called him a grocer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds more like something that cunt you wrote about would say.” The dwelf pondered. She used the English word for ‘cunt’ not even knowing if it existed in any language on Arda. She pointed toward the rock she had noticed earlier. “That rock was not out here when I started talking with Bilbo.” Knowing that she was probably ridiculous looking, but also knowing she had been talking to rocks ever since she arrived in this world, Penny knelt down in front of the rock. “Hey, rock… I’m going to pick Bilbo up and carry him inside. I was thinking about taking him up and letting him wake in the air, but the brat might kick me. Just want you to know I’m not going to hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a very, very long moment of nothing, the rock tipped over spontaneously before rolling over toward the prone Bilbo. It then put itself in Bilbo’s pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny blinked. “Well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that was pretty clear,” Lilly said. “You take him in, I’m going to finish up out here and then make lunch. Lady Belladonna seems to be having a bad day today, might as well help out where I can.” She picked up her swords and started working through another drill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny hefted the brat up, putting him over her shoulder in the same way she tended to haul Glorfindel around when he was being stupid, and took him back into the smial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you little brat!” Penny barked at Bilbo during a ‘training’ session. “If you can get in one good hit I won’t drag you into the air.” She had taken to using that threat to get him to actually try to hit her during his training sessions. The dwelf was big and, when she wanted to be, pretty intimidating. And the threat of taking him into the air terrified the hobbit though he still did not fully believe she could do it since she had yet to take flight in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo did his best to give a terrifying yell, which was all kinds of adorable, and swung his wooden sword at the dwelf who easily blocked it with the sturdy stick she had picked up in the woods one day shortly after arriving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny tried to emulate how Glorfindel had taught her, keeping her swings slower than normal so he would have time to react. She would pick up the speed of the swings as they progressed so that it was more realistic. “Awww, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover.” She mocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladonna laughed from where she sat on the garden bench, supervising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That threat would probably work if he actually believed she could do it,” Lilly observed as she poured the elderly hobbit some tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea, Vesta.” Belladonna observed before calling over to the others. “Take him up anyway! And you can take me next!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo had only a moment to look at his mother in horror before he felt arms wrap around his torso from behind and he was lifted bodily off the ground. “No!” He squealed, the ground suddenly very far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny laughed softly as she carried Bilbo up into the air. She went up fast, hoping none of the hobbits would notice, and did not stop until they were hopefully high enough up that no one that happened to look would be able to tell. She stopped, hovering them in the air. Bilbo had gone stiff in her arms and she idly wondered if he was trying to not piss himself. After a few minutes she spoke, loud enough to be heard over the wind holding them up, “Still think your mother is delusional?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The petrified hobbit could only shake his head in fright as he found himself completely unable to look away from the ground so far below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Penny and Bilbo were in the air, Belladonna turned to Lilly. “I don’t know why you were given gifts, either of you.” She said. “Or why I can tell, I only felt it before in Rivendell. There were so many elves though it’s hard to remember who it was. I do know there’s something wrong with our world. I’ve felt it for as long as I’ve had the gift, I inherited it when my grandfather died. There’s something wrong and it’s been getting stronger. The earth can feel the shift. I’m kind of grateful I don’t feel it as strongly as I could. I hope Bilbo manages it better, though it could be decades before he’s as strong as I was.” Belladonna huffed. “It might even be because the earth feels the change that I can feel you, but then you both said you felt me so obviously it’s the gifts. I tracked you two down right quick, because the gifts call to each other, don’t they? You and your sister that doesn’t even have the same accent.” The elder hobbit was staring up, though her aged eyes could not see the two beings hovering in the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly sighed, Belladonna was a canny one, no mistaking that, and there were times when her failing memory shifted just enough that she would make connections that others might have missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel better,” she told the elderly hobbit, sitting close to her and warming the air so that she would not catch the chill of the autumn air, “we know what the problem is, and we have some idea of how to fix it. Bilbo doesn’t have decades though. He barely has one. We’ll look after him for you, I promise. Although he would make that easier if he would stop insisting that this is all a delusion…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Lilly’s promise, Belladonna stopped looking at the sky and reached out to pat the dwobbit’s arm. “That makes my heart feel at ease.” She responded. “I worry about him. The last decade or so of Bungo’s life he wasn’t feeling well and my gift upset him. So I didn’t speak of it or use it and Bilbo’s hope in magic waned as his father grew weaker. He will learn, even if you and your sister have to beat it into his thick Baggins skull.” She grinned at Lilly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Lilly muttered, “as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t have a thick enough skull to beat things into. Hopefully Bilbo won’t resist the truth of magic for too much longer. He’s got a big part to play in what’s coming. We can’t do it without him.” She patted the elderly hobbit’s hand. “It isn’t your fault, though, like you said, he’s a Baggins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Your sister still denies her abilities, too?” Belladonna wondered. “As much as Bilbo needs to be a Took again, he needs to stop separating his sides and just be. He is a Took and a Baggins and he needs to realize that everything he does is always both sides of himself, not one dominating the other. The earth should set him right on that, in time.” She sighed though. “Hopefully the time you do have before this thing will be enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite,” Lilly replied with a glance upwards. “She’s blind to her own feelings, and those of someone else close to her. Its… frustrating watching them dance around each other. We’ll try and help Bilbo find his balance, but neither of us is a good example really. Randoron says I have too much passion to be truly calm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladonna looked delighted. “And let me guess, those gossipy elves started a betting pool, didn’t they?” She laughed. “They like to play proper and above such things but they’re so greedy for the drama of the mortal races.” She tossed her thinning silver curls. “Randy says that, does he?” The elderly hobbit looked thoughtful. “Too much passion.” Her eyes started to sparkle. “How would you like to be able to have a say in what happens to that odious little nephew of mine?” The Baggins family was still flipping and flopping on how to handle the twat that was Otho Sackville-Baggins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, not just the mortal races,” Lilly muttered, thinking about the betting pool that had opened up on Elrohir and Niphredil finally getting their acts together after yule. Then she heard Belladonna’s question and she tilted her head. “How would I be able to do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mischief that spread across Belladonna’s gleeful face was something to behold. “Now, I don’t expect an answer immediately.. But I would very much like to adopt you into the Baggins family and to become Bilbo’s younger sister! Then you could attend any Baggins Family meeting you wished and your voice would hold weight they could not ignore.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do people want to see more of when it comes to aspects of this fic? I'm curious.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The party was great, yeah we were really thrilled!<br/>And when we get in we're gonna get killed!<br/>Uh-Oh, we're in trouble,<br/>Something's come along and it's burst our bubble!</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QL15Ya5fsgo">Shampoo, <i>Trouble</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sister!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word swirled through Lilly’s head as she thought about the offer. When Penny had offered to become her sister she hadn’t needed to think, she had found her best friend and new family in the dwelf and it made </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense</span>
  </em>
  <span> to accept the offer. But to become Bilbo’s sister? To call Belladonna, who she had known for only a couple of weeks, mother? That was a much bigger thing. To become Lilly, or Vesta really since that was the name that had been spread around the Shire, Baggins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was definitely living out all of the fanfiction tropes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was probably why she accepted the offer after only a few minutes of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladonna was quick to jump onto Lilly’s acceptance and, as soon as Penny finally landed with Bilbo, she was informing Bilbo that he had a new sister and to go get the notary like a good boy. She bustled into Bag End, she did not want to adopt a new daughter when she was not wearing her best! That would be a scandal! Though she would have if she had just been adopting Lilly as a Took, but adopting as a Baggins? Never! She would not let the foreign hobbit’s membership to the family start off on an improper foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo, still having been slightly terrified from the flight, gave Lilly a brief bewildered look before rushing off to follow his mother’s orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long were we up there?!” Penny demanded, utterly bemused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough, apparently, for Belladonna to decide that Bilbo needed a younger sister to poke fun at him,” Lilly replied. “I should probably change too. I don’t think it would make a very good impression if I were adopted in trousers and a tunic.” She would probably need to order several new dresses, in fact. Bother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what if I don’t want to share.” Penny pouted, but her tone was amused. She had shared Lilly ever since she had known the younger woman. She was actually a bit put out that she had not been asked, but she supposed it would be easier for the insular hobbits to accept someone that looked like a hobbit as a member of one of the prominent families than for one of the Big Folk to be brought in. “Guess I’d better see if I have anything that can be an adoption gift.” She wandered into the smial. A few minutes later there was a thud sound followed by a curse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hundreds of miles away, back in the Blue Mountains, the mail was being delivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anything addressed to members of the royal family was checked first by security personnel to make certain the parchment had not been laced with toxins and so it was a rather amused guard that handed out the various stacks of mail that morning. Most of it went to Thorin and Balin while Dís got her fair share as well. Even the princes got letters from people wanting to commission their work to admiring citizens wanting to wish luck and long life upon the royal family to dwarves wanting to try their hand at courting any and all of the royal family through pen and parchment. So getting mail was nothing new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was new, for Kíli at least, was getting something addressed to him from the Shire. A lot of something if the thickness and weight of the envelope was any indication. He checked the return address for an identity but saw only the word, ‘Ruby.’ There was something familiar about that which he felt he should recognize. Curious, he opened the envelope and pulled out several pages of parchment covered in writing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully ‘Ruby’ was kind enough to clarify her identity within the first few paragraphs of the letter. She then went on to tell him about-... Oh, well…Kíli felt his cheeks turn red as he read the pages and then he reached a point where he felt his jaw go slack and his hold on the pages loosened, allowing a few to drop out of his grasp. Was it legal to write something like that?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that, Kee? Someone finally think of a good proposal for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli barely heard his brother’s voice. But he saw when Fíli reached for the fallen pages! “No! Don’t!” Kíli demanded, moving to snatch the parchment from his brother’s grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooo… What’s this? Who’s Ruby?” Fíli read the first word that registered, a gemstone of course, as he danced away from Kíli and held the parchment high. “And why does she want your…” Fíli’s tongue froze in his mouth, eyes bulging as he registered what he was reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli’s frozen shock allowed Kíli to reclaim his mail from his brother before he shoved the blond hard enough to knock him down. “Leave my mail alone!” He commanded, scooping up his mail and fleeing the room, heedless of the scene he had just unintentionally caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His family turned to Fíli since he was the only two left with any knowledge of what had transpired, but the blond prince merely turned even redder and fled out of the dining hall after Kíli.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arrival of the notary brought several objections to the scheme of Belladonna adopting Lilly. The elderly hobbit's failing memory was a poorly kept secret and the Baggins wealth was known to be substantial. Bilbo's confusion over the scheme had only caused concern that the unexpected and much talked about guests were manipulating the elderly matron to their own ends. They wouldn't have been the first after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only reassurance Lilly had been able to offer, to a spluttering and slightly incensed Bilbo as well as the notary, was that she had no desire of inheriting anything from Belladonna and that she was willing to sign a document to that effect should they wish it. The statement had soothed Bilbo's still frayed nerves and had upset Belladonna instead who had, rightly in the eyes of the elderly hobbit, demanded to know why she should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>amend her will to reflect the existence of her new daughter. Lilly had been insistent, however, that she had quite enough money, property and trinkets to see her through several lifetimes and that all that should have been Bilbo's should continue to be Bilbo's. The Shire, after all, was not intended to be her permanent home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the notary in possession of a signed affidavit that Lilly would not inherit any of the Baggins belongings, Belladonna placated that it really was for the best, and Bilbo reassured that he stood to lose nothing in gaining a sister, Lilly signed a document which declared her to now be 'Vesta Baggins' and the woman she had been in the Before seemed to slip that little bit further away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly discovered there were downsides to being a Baggins. While hobbit lads had paid her some attention as a new face in town, they became more aggressive in those attentions as soon as her connection to the Bagginses and the fortune that Bilbo stood to inherit became known. The option to sit in on the meetings of Baggins matrons, however, was an entertaining one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These gatherings occurred once a week between hobbit ladies who were Bagginses by either birth or marriage. Lilly quickly learnt that Camellia Sackville-Baggins, while not quite the evil creature she had written the hobbit as, was almost universally disliked by the other Baggins ladies. Breeding, as Linda Proudfoot had observed in the market, was telling. The Sackvilles were not a wealthy family, nor one much accustomed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>having</span>
  </em>
  <span> wealth. Longo’s inheritance had been a good one, though as the elder son Bungo had, naturally, inherited the majority share, and there had been a long standing rivalry between Camellia and Belladonna for years when it had come to winning Bungo’s affections. Such a rivalry did not diminish simply because one had been the worthy victor and the other had married the younger brother. In fact, it had continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where Belladonna had raised her son to embrace his Tookish nature and the magic that was present in the earth of the world around them; as well as ensuring that he could, when required, be a truly respectable Baggins, Camellia had felt that the Baggins requirements were too strict and confining. Her son deserved more, deserved better. He deserved better friends, better clothing, he deserved all the things that he wanted and desired purely because Camellia had worked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get the things that she had wanted and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> only come second place. She refused to see that Otho’s behaviour towards Lilly and Mrs Proudfoot in the marketplace had been rude and uncalled for. She refused to acknowledge that it could be symptomatic of a deeper problem with the boy which could cause further difficulties for all of them in later life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, Lilly had resorted to spouting rubbish over the top of Camellia every time that the older hobbit had spoken and when Camellia had finally had enough Lilly had looked at her with wide eyes and downturned lips and replied;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if it is acceptable behaviour from </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> son, Mrs Sackville-Baggins, surely you cannot object to it in me? I am only, after all, deferring to your superior knowledge on expected and proper behaviours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otho Sackville-Baggins had been packed off to Brandy Hall the following morning with instructions to return when he had learnt a worthy trade and proper manners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Lilly got to have fun with the matrons, Penny was still training Bilbo… Though they were training rather differently at the moment. Harvest season was winding down and all the farmers and such in the Shire needed help bringing in their crops. So Bilbo led the large dwelf around and volunteered them to help with the harvest on every bit of land owned by the Baggins family. Penny did not mind this at all, and made Bilbo stick sword fight with her as they walked between farms and even gave him one of her daggers, the smallest one, to throw at nearby trees. The dagger would definitely need repairs, but Bilbo’s throwing was improving and that was the important bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he threw a million times better when he threw rocks, the rocks seeming to somehow angle perfectly, arching in mid-flight to reach his target if he threw wrong. Bilbo never seemed to notice that the rock was almost always the same rock despite Penny trying to point this out. She even apologized to the rock at one point for Bilbo being so stubborn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But their assistance with the harvests soon bore fruit, no pun intended, as the matrons of the households they had assisted rewarded them with various sweet or savory pies, sometimes covered casserole dishes, and once a large ham. Penny was rather disappointed that there was no big harvest festival though! Of all the times for hobbits to not realize there was a chance to party. Though she expected after the Fell Winter they were of the mind that making sure they had food to last all winter was more important than a harvest festival. And there was still plenty of food going around, so no one was left without a full belly as they worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.” Bilbo said, stubbornly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re going to.” Penny responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had just left from the furthest smial yet on their helping schedule and Bilbo was power walking back toward Bag End. Penny was of the opinion that it was too slow…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it.” The hobbit grumbled stubbornly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is understandable, because you’ve got the earth gift. But you should be used to it, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was going to get her way in this argument. She always did, Bilbo just wasn’t fast enough to get away from her, especially not when she cheated and used the wind to keep him in a single direction when he tried to flee. And so it happened again, the dwelf scooping up the hobbit and flying them at speed back to Bag End, Bilbo clutching the basket containing the savory pies they had earned while he tried to not scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Lilly snarled as she stormed into the parlour after settling an exhausted Belladonna in her room with some tea. "That utter </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> she!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Belladonna's advancing age and memory problems came the kinds of people who would try to take advantage of the elderly hobbit. As good and decent as the hobbits of the Shire were, those like Camellia Sackville-Baggins were not an isolated development. No matter where she went in this world and which races she interacted with, the diversity of personalities and moral compasses were as rich as they were in the Before. As were, apparently, the kind of pond scum who tried to scam elderly ladies who weren't completely in command of their faculties out of their money. Lilly had been very close to frying a hobbit that afternoon and keeping control of her temper was becoming difficult. She was starting to think that Penny had the better deal in all of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fell on the letters she had thrown onto the small table nearby. The post had been delivered while they had all been out and Lilly had been expecting an answer from Nori for a few days. She missed the easy banter that they shared when talking face to face, the formality of written text was less fun and meanings that would have been conveyed relatively easily by tone or simple familiarity with the recipient didn't come as easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never thought she would say that she missed emojis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the pile and started sorting through it, a task that was steadily becoming more time consuming as autumn progressed and families began planning small gatherings and dinner parties before the snow and chill of winter made such things that little bit more difficult. There were a few addressed to Lilly in the delicate looping hands of a couple of the hobbit girls she had befriended during her teas out with Belladonna (and apparently supervising her new mother had been a task Bilbo had happily passed off to Lilly), several for Bilbo himself that were likely matters to do with the accounts and his properties and the like, Bilbo always made his letters seem like business anyway. None for Penny, </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Lilly from Nori…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And one for Ruby?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly set the others aside, her forehead wrinkling with confusion and the lingering headache which was the result of tea with some of the more nasty members of the community. It had to be a mistake but when she looked at the address it was unmistakable. The style of writing was similar to Nori's, bold lines rather than the smooth loops of a hobbit or elf, she had no comparison for the Men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her scowl growing deeper still, she turned it to see if there was a return address and her eyebrows shot up when she saw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, tell me she didn't," Lilly whispered. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me she didn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, because this could still be some mischief of Nori's, and because she couldn't remember Penny mentioning a word of having gained such a nickname to her, Lilly slid a finger under the wax seal and looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no idea what to expect really, certainly it started off stilted enough with the formulaic thanks for the letter received and the sentiments expressed. Lilly winced, if the rest of the letter continued on these lines… but part way into the reply it started to shift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~I fear, much as I wished not to, I will have to burn your letter to me after I send this reply. Bad enough that my brother saw some of its contents, were my mother to see it, I fear what her response would be~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck did she write?" Lilly breathed, still scanning the page to try and glean some confirmation that this was a letter from the dwarf she suspected and not Nori still playing silly buggers over the Mithril he lost to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is when the letter devolved into what Lilly would have described as the kind of adolescent ramblings about sex she would have written before gaining any real experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And we're putting that away," she said, debating whether to seal it again and hide her snooping or just come clean with Penny about the whole thing. Ultimately, unable to face the idea of lying to her sister, she decided to leave it opened. With luck, Penny would be willing to accept the fact that Lilly had wanted to make sure it hadn't been a mistaken address. Then she tucked the letter into her pocket to hand to the dwelf when she got back, and went to fetch a cup of tea and read the letters that Nori sent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, however, she set the letters aside, unable to concentrate on Nori’s words as she thought about the letter that Kíli had sent Penny, if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Penny. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be keeping a low profile, she thought angrily. Oh, true they had messed up when they had met Nori, and then again by agreeing to stay with Dori. And she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not done herself any favours by shagging Thorin. Then again, refusing to take Nori up on his bet would have just put the reformed thief on alert, he had admitted as much when handing over the mithril the following day, had assumed that if Thorin was involved in whatever it was that they were doing she would avoid all contact with him where possible. And she had made up for that by avoiding going back to that bar. She had told Dwalin that Thorin would be better off forgetting her and she meant it. She had no interest in him beyond making sure that him and his nephews survived the quest and even then she would sacrifice </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it meant saving Fíli and Kíli. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was different. This was deliberately putting them into Kíli’s sphere of awareness, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>keeping</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penny there anyway. Would it just be this one letter? Or would it spiral into more? What if Thorin and Dís found out? What if they jumped to all the wrong conclusions when they saw the less than innocent words? Nori had told her, when she had worried after Dwalin had realised her identity, that dwarves tended to keep their dalliances to themselves. They had them, they enjoyed them, but they didn’t tend to name names or draw extra attention to it all. And Kíli hadn’t even been </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’d been a dwarf in a shop who had tried his luck! The more she thought on it, the more she worried, and the more she worried the more angry she became. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be keeping a low profile! They were supposed to be avoiding attention and this had the potential to drag Thorin, or his representatives, straight to their door. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sort of thing that Dwalin’s words had implicitly warned her against. Don’t try and tangle with the royal family, it will not end well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Penny finally did arrive, she was with Bilbo and the two were… Trash talking? Well, what must have been trash talking as far as hobbits were concerned if the nasty tones to comments about bald feet and rotting crops was any indication. Penny sounded like she was trying to not laugh and even Bilbo sounded rather gleeful. Eventually the hobbit scurried off to clean up from their recent training and the dwelf headed into the kitchen to put together a snack. She probably had gained a couple of pounds since arriving, but her dwarf physicality seemed to quickly shift that weight into muscle as long as she kept moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey sis,” Penny said as she went through the kitchen and into the first pantry where the easy to make things were located.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we talk?" Lilly asked, switching to English for a conversation she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> she didn't want Bilbo and Belladonna understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Penny responded in common, having been distracted at the idea of food and not realizing Lilly had spoken English. Which language she was hearing did not always register as she understood them better. She emerged from the pantry with one of the savory pies that she had Bilbo had brought back after harvesting. “Did you want something?” She wondered, holding up the pie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, thank you," Lilly replied, still speaking English and reached into her pocket. "A letter came today. I wasn't sure who it was for an first, I didn't recognise the name so I opened it to try and work out where it was supposed to have gone." She slid the letter across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny had grabbed a fork and started in on her pie before she even sat down. “Oh?” She switched to English finally. “Who was it for then?” Thus she had a mouthful of pie when she picked up the letter and looked at it. The name Ruby stood out to her and when she flipped it and saw the return address she promptly sucked in a breath and then started to choke on her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coughing violently, it almost looked like the being gifted with air control by the Valar was going to  choke to death until Zephyr frantically raced into the room and shoved his way down Penny’s throat to clear her airways. Though she was still coughing at the irritation the food had caused in her throat, Penny looked a mix of shocked and gleeful as she stood and picked up the letter. “Holy shit! I can’t believe he actually wrote back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrote</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him!” Lilly hissed. “What were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bewildered, Penny looked at Lilly. “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it would be nice to let him know how much I appreciated his help finding my toy. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>planning</span>
  </em>
  <span> on telling him in person when I took you, but he wasn’t there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly replied. “That would have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even. But what happened to not causing too many ripples? I read some of what he wrote back and judging by the reply I can make a couple of pretty educated guesses about what you wrote to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do you honestly and genuinely think he’s the only one who will have read it? Whether he burns the original or not his mother will probably find out what it contained. This is not our </span>
  <em>
    <span>world</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Lilly huffed. “You can’t just write shit like that and expect it to receive a few raised eyebrows and for his mates to clap him on the shoulder. Frankly, if it contained what I think it did, I’m surprised it even </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwalin had told her a little bit about the security arrangements around Thorin and his nephews one afternoon, mostly in an attempt to warn her off, she thought. After all, the best two ways for her to come forward and try to monopolise on having shagged the king would be to either write to him about their night or try to get in to see him. Had she wanted to, that was. In fact they had been on the lookout for just such an attempt. It wouldn’t have been the first time after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny had the decency to blush when Lilly reminded her that it was her own insistence that they stay as far away from the Company as they could, it was why they never did get around to visiting Bofur’s place for a meal. And then Lilly mentioned what Kíli had written back and what it had to mean about Penny’s own writing and she flushed even more… “He actually wrote something similar back?!” She mumbled, while Lilly continued her rant, clutching the letter to herself in case the dwobbit tried to steal it before she got to read it. But then Lilly had to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she found herself yelling, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>IT IS OUR WORLD!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The dwelf looked desperate. “It is!” She repeated more quietly. “I refuse to wake up and everything that’s happened has been a dream! It’s our world and we’re going to save it and live in it and enjoy it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is our world </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly replied, noting the rest of Penny’s rant as something to address later, “but things here don’t work the way they did in the Before. In the Before a letter like that wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything. Shit happens, it’s all fine, everyone is a consenting adult and has fun.” Except, a small corner of her brain whispered, it was entirely possible that Kili </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> of age yet... “It doesn’t work that way here. Letters like that are how people get trapped in marriages, Penny. You think I had to avoid going back to the bar I met Thorin in with Nori because I was embarrassed? I don’t give a shit what they think of me, but according to Dwalin they spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> waiting for me to suddenly appear and make all sorts of claims. Even when we </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were still waiting for me to write some sort of letter, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she pointed at the one Penny was clutching, “to try and create some sort of paper trail that I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>use</span>
  </em>
  <span> to trap him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is not the Before</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Shit like that will get us into the kind of hot water here that we will have a lot of trouble getting out of. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> would you risk drawing attention to us like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never trap anyone into marriage, especially not with this stupid grabby soul the Valar gave me! That was why I got a toy to begin with.” The dwelf was both furious and appalled at the suggestion. “And when I wrote I even included a bit saying I fully expected him never to receive it, I just wanted to tell him about it. And if they go looking for me all they’ll look for is some human woman named Ruby. All I have to do is wiggle my stupid elf ears and answer to any other name and no one would suspect or even want me near him or any of them!” Penny looked genuinely angry now, angry to the point that she was infuriatingly starting to tear up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about if they come </span>
  <em>
    <span>to this address</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking for you?” Lilly demanded in exasperation. “Do you have any idea what that might do to Belladonna? Or to Bilbo for that matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said we were just here for the winter before moving on.” Penny shook her head, looking at the letter. “I wasn’t even expecting him to write back. I thought it was a one-off thing.” She looked determined. “But I will respond. And I’ll stop writing before we head back to Imladris. I’m not going to get him in trouble for associating with elves when he gets letters addressed from Imladris.” She swallowed down her emotions, “He… I’d never want to get him in trouble. Or shackle him with me. I… No one ever looked at me the way he did. Ever. Not even my former partners. I liked it… And I know it’s just because of the stupid body the Valar gave me but… I didn’t want that feeling to end.” The dwelf sniffled, rubbing at the tears leaking from her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean…” Lilly cut herself off with a huff, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> did the dwelf continually miss the looks that Glorfindel would direct her way? “We fucked up when we brought Nori back to Imladris,” Lilly said patiently. “Alright? We </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span> up. We should have gotten his name, let him go and found some other dwarf. We didn’t and now we’ve made a ripple that might alter too much. We deliberately avoided the Company as much as we could in Ered Luin, one of the reasons I took that bet with Nori was so that the slippery bugger wouldn’t try and put two and two together and come up with something Thorin related being the reason that we’re here. The only reason I kept bumping into Dwalin was because he was almost always with Nori when I wanted to see him. And now you’re just going to keep sending letters? What if you let something slip? What if someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>reads their mail</span>
  </em>
  <span> notices the increase in letters from Ruby and brings them to his mother’s attention? Your intentions aren’t going to matter to her. What it looks like is what will matter to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny stood there, grinding her teeth together and trying to control herself before she slipped fully into a tween drama tantrum. She was trying to be more aware of herself since Elrond told her that she was still developing and would be easily overridden by hormone shifts as her body realigned. She did not want to cause another incident with her sister like before. After she felt she had calmed down enough, she said, “Do you really think Dís would want to marry her baby off to some mongrel elf-blood commoner just because they wrote smutty letters? The only thing that would be in danger of happening is me being executed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Lilly fumed. “Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> think I want that? Do you really think I want Thorin or Dis or </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurting you because you didn’t think this through?” She balled her fists and took a deep breath to try and get her temper under control. “You don’t grow up where I did, you don’t grow up with a history so deeply entrenched in a royal family and not have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> inkling of how they work. Times change, expectations shift and everything, but I don’t think I would have gotten away with sending something like that to the princes where I come from either. Actually it wouldn’t even have </span>
  <em>
    <span>reached</span>
  </em>
  <span> them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just it though, isn’t it? How did it reach him at all?” Penny looked confused now, frowning. “If he’s so guarded and protected from it, who would give it to him and why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows?” Lilly shrugged. “Maybe they were bored and wanted to rock the boat. Maybe they wanted to see what happened. Maybe they just didn’t read far enough through to get to whatever it was that caused him to write the kind of reply he has. Maybe they have a thing where they let the first one through but watch for repeats. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know. But I don’t want this coming back to hurt Belladonna, I don’t want this coming back to hurt Bilbo and I most </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t want it coming back to hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Penny said, her voice deliberately calm. “I won’t respond. I need to leave now before my age…” She sneered that word, “completely shows and I say something I’ll end up regretting.” Without another word, the dwelf left the kitchen, her pie still on the table and fork having fallen to the floor when she had choked earlier. It did not take long before the thud of her door closing had sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly muttered, before bending down to clean up the mess. It wouldn’t do for Belladonna to come in and find it, she would only want to know what the fight had been about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping in the Shire, going to Ered Luin, everything they did whenever they were outside Imladris seemed to add another complication to everything. Meeting Nori had created complications, it had led to them exposing their truth to a member of the Company for Mahal’s sake, given Lilly that extra little nudge in the insane direction of going to Moria! It had taken them to Ered Luin for the summer, caused them to interact with even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> people they shouldn’t have done. Brought them into Bilbo’s life…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, Bilbo would probably benefit from the fact that he now had a sister and a friend who would help teach him how to defend himself and push him into learning more about his ability, but it was still risky. Maybe too risky. Perhaps they were being too reckless and now they, or at least Lilly, were tied into repeat trips to Ered Luin. Certainly enough to get all of their stashed away funds in their little house back to Imladris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… that sounded like quite the argument,” Bilbo said from the door. Lilly startled and looked at her older brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she replied. “The kind of silly stuff we argue about sometimes. You don’t need to worry about it.” She drew in a breath and held it for a couple of seconds. “Did you want me to get you something to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can manage,” Bilbo waved a hand almost dismissively. “Will you go and talk to her?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give her a bit first,” Lilly replied, heating a fresh kettle to make a new pot of tea. The one she had would be stewed and ruined by now. “We’ll just end up screaming at each other some more otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Bilbo replied, never having had a sibling to learn from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly watched him go into the pantry and decided that she wasn’t really in the mood to be good company either. She took her tea and a biscuit, and retreated to her own room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny had been so upset over the matter that it was a week before she finally got around to reading the letter she had received. She enjoyed it, she was not going to lie about that, and she felt bad at the idea of not responding, but she dutifully packed it back into the envelope once she was thoroughly done and tossed it to Lilly with it, “So I’m not tempted to respond. I don’t want to burn it myself.” And then she had walked off, heading outside where the first light snowfall of the season had been going on for the last hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure she had gotten a fun letter from the dwarf prince, but she had not gotten a letter from her best friend. Imladris was regularly served mail by rangers, surely they were capable of delivering mail in less time than it took to send and receive things from the Blue Mountains. But she had gotten nothing else and, feeling the need to cool down, the dwelf launched herself up into the air. She flew high, far higher than she would go when bringing someone with her, and just floated above the Shire while the snow flew all around in the wind she used as a cushion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, Penny thought, she was approaching a limit to contact with others. It had been a while since the last time she had taken off. But the middle of winter was not a wise time to go have a sulk in the woods somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly, meanwhile, felt pretty awful about calling her sister out the way that she had. Yet, there had been an element of truth to it. She had accepted the letter and had very nearly burnt it right there and then, but curiosity had won out over good manners. Besides, she’d already read the majority of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She burnt it straight afterwards though.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've made the unilateral decision to go back and link each song artist/title to a youtube video of the song used for that chapter. They do not have to be listened to, but it was something I wanted to do. ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Hear You Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's no one in town I know<br/>You gave us some place to go.<br/>I never said thank you for that.<br/>I thought I might get one more chance.<br/>What would you think of me now?<br/>So lucky, so strong, so proud?<br/>Never said thank you for that,<br/>Now I'll never have a chance.<br/>May angels lead you in.</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcmFH5OvdtA">Jimmy Eat World, <i>Hear You Me</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was still nearly a week until Yule, Bag End’s windows glowed faintly with lamplight as the occupants lounged in the sitting room and groaned. All four of them had eaten far too much, but given the occasion it was worth the agony of an over full stomach. It was Belladonna’s birthday, and the matronly hobbit glowed as she enjoyed the quiet family celebration. Penny had taken herself to the kitchen to handle the dishes, Bilbo was giggling in his father’s chair as he had another glass of wine and Lilly was fussing over the elderly hobbit as she worried about whether Belladonna was warm enough and comfortable and whether, maybe, she should take herself to bed. A sharp knock on the door cut through the merriment, Bilbo sitting upright in his chair and splashing himself with a little bit of his wine. Lilly was instantly on the alert. They weren’t expecting anyone and even though she had destroyed the letter from Kili as Penny had requested, the worry that it would come to light in Ered Luin at some point had still lingered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it,” she called instantly, just in case it was as she feared, and hurried to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yanked it open, ready to be confronted by a dwarf, or even a concerned Nori, only to find herself having to look </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find out who had disturbed them this late in the evening when there was snow on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glorfindel!” She exclaimed when the ellon pushed the hood of his cloak back. “What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing </span>
  </em>
  <span>here? You must be frozen, get inside.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings, Lady Vesta.” Glorfindel replied in the common tongue, ducking down to fit into the doorway when Lilly made him enter the smial. “I bring tidings from Rivendell and thanks from Elrohir, though he would not tell me why.” Once inside he could stand up fully, which just showed how impressively hobbits could build underground, though he had to stay toward the middle of the rooms with the arching ceilings and tiny doorways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, not that I’m not pleased to see you,” Lilly said as she took his cloak from him, “and I’m glad that Elrohir is happy, why </span>
  <em>
    <span>come</span>
  </em>
  <span> here instead of sending a letter? It’s the dead of winter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tradition.” Glorfindel stated simply, removing his weapons and hanging them near where Penny had taken to hanging her own weapons on the coat hooks. “A relatively new tradition, all things considered…” He might have said more, but a voice from down the hall caused him to turn and look, his eyes lighting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who was it?” Penny asked, having finished the dreaded dishes finally. She was still wiping her hands on a tea towel as she ducked through a doorway. She froze. “Glorfindel!” And then she darted across the hall, into the entryway and leapt onto the golden elf. Lilly would not know it, but Penny had once held a similar position wrapped around the ellon when she had been talking him into teaching her to fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he had been shocked the last time, Glorfindel now wrapped his arms around the dwelf’s middle to help support her as he whispered greetings into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly could have squealed in delight at the reunion, but instead she focused on poking Bilbo back into the sitting room and giving the two of them a moment. A dwobbit could dream after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having shared Bag End with them, Bilbo knew that neither was fully the race they appeared. He knew that Penny was part elf and dwarf, just like Lilly was part dwarf and part hobbit. But like most hobbits, he saw the height and the ears and tended to look at Penny as an elf. It was not until he saw an actual elf, ethereal glow and all and in his home no less, that he realized how different the dwelf looked. He turned to Lilly as they returned to the sitting room. “You don’t look nearly as mixed as she does.” He noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly mused, glancing at Belladonna who appeared to have dozed off in her chair. “I’m more dwarf-like in mentality,” she shrugged. “Pretty close to being obsessed with perfecting my craft and a little bit too prone to being too stubborn to move on a subject once I get started. There’s probably more too, but…” She glanced towards the door. “We’ll give them a minute,” she said, then, “Jimiel doesn’t like to admit it, but she’s missed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do all elves glow and make the air feel like there are static shocks zapping around?” The hobbit lad wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They all glow a bit,” Lilly replied, tucking the blanket more firmly around Belladonna, “but Glorfindel is particularly bright. And the shock thing is just him and we only feel it because of the gifts we’ve been given. He has one too. Except his is more…” she groped for a word. “Passive I guess. Unless he actively lashes out, his is mostly just in the background.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gifts…” Bilbo scoffed, more out of habit. He was starting to believe, especially since the rock that was in his pocket always made its way into his clothes even when he threw it out of the window and locked it. He glanced over at where a similar rock was curled up in Belladonna’s lap, practically clinging to the waning hobbit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to accept it one day, Bilbo,” Lilly told him. “There’s enough evidence right in front of you as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden yelp from the entryway was followed by a loud voice that was talking about stupid magic passwords and asshole elves and various other annoyed comments. If anyone peeked, they would see Penny on her own two feet with her hand wrapped around Glorfindel’s ear while she viciously twisted it as she scolded him. The ellon’s face was pained and it looked as if he were having trouble moving at all with the shock of the ear abuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf was, to her credit, trying to not get too loud with her scolding and the elf was not even trying to defend himself out of respect for the others in the smial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly peeked around the corner and sighed. "They were doing so well, too," she muttered. "Jimiel, why don't we let Glorfindel dry off </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> you scold him anymore?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny froze at Lilly’s words before turning to look at Glorfindel. He was grimacing at the pain, arms held at his sides as he tried to figure out what to do with them, and he did look a bit damp. “Where are your things?” She wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the stable with Asfaloth…” Glorfindel gritted out, his eyes scrunched closed in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly releasing his ear, Penny gave him a shove. “Go get your things and get back here! You’re not staying in some inn when there’s plenty of room in my bed for the both of us! Not after you came so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel froze at her words, but when he double checked she merely scowled at him and he quickly bowed before taking his cloak and making his way out of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny turned, missing the mortified look on Bilbo’s face, and went to go clean up her room a bit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, when Glorfindel had returned and Penny had moved his things to her room, the golden ellon greeted the recently awakened birthday girl as if she were a queen. And, once the initial greetings were over, he even took his soul form and treated them to one of his memories from before the sun and the celebrations they would have in his youth.</span>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it had not been obvious thanks to lounging around in her soul form leaving her body more rested, Penny had not been sleeping well for nearly three weeks before Glorfindel’s arrival at Bag End. Her conversation with Lilly had brought up her old fears of waking up to this having been a dream again and she would wake during the night sweating and with Zephyr stifling her screams. But Glorfindel had always been like the best giant golden teddy bear ever and just after one night where she made him share her room there was a difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was awake for first breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only was she awake, but she was actively irritating Bilbo while he did all of the cooking. The hobbit had been minding his own business, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cooking</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when the dwelf had started to poke, pinch and prod at him. And then she had the audacity to steal the food as he cooked it! It was not until then that Bilbo figured out her purpose… Penny was training his reflexes and every time he successfully dodged her fingers or swatted her away from the food he was rewarded with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this is what you’re like at first breakfast,” Bilbo finally cried. “Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> go back to bed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly shook her head at the pair of them, scowling at her hair which was free of the braids she had taken to wearing. It hadn’t mattered so much the night before, simply being a matter of hiding the mithril so that Glorfindel didn’t have a reason to start shouting during Belladonna’s day, but now that she had set everything aside except for the simple gold ear studs she had been wearing on her way out of Imladris and the tiny nose stud that she didn’t want to remove for fear of the piercing closing too quickly, she wasn’t wearing any of the jewelry that  she had become accustomed to. She settled for sipping her tea in silence, watching Penny as she poked and jabbed at Bilbo and wondering whether the hobbit would finally lose control of his fledgling abilities and </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> something with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf continued to harass the hobbit, but it was not until he finally finished cooking and she got in the way of him reaching the table with his food that he really showed the little warrior he could be… Bilbo swung a spatula at Penny’s shoulder to distract her into dodging aside and then kicked her soundly in the calf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OW! Fuck!” Penny cursed, falling down from the blow. But she just laughed while Bilbo smugly moved to the table to set down the food and serve himself so he could eat his well earned breakfast. Penny checked her leg to see if anything had broken, but thankfully it had just felt like it and had not actually snapped under the hard hobbit foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice one, big brother,” Lilly grinned at him as she helped herself. Then she pulled a face, very abruptly she saw herself being treated as the little sister wherever she went and it was not an appealing image. She had always been the eldest, being the baby was a miserable prospect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you...Little sister.” Bilbo still hesitated at that, having never expected to have a sibling. But he did feel that he deserved her compliment and so was gracious in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel arrived, looking down at Penny with concern before he rolled his eyes ever so slightly. “You have not been training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf spluttered protests that she had been training with Bilbo almost daily, but they went ignored and finally she moved to sit at the breakfast table, though she only picked at a piece of toast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you start,” Lilly huffed as she walked past the elf with a tray of breakfast for Belladonna. “I challenge the pair of you to go the morning without having some ridiculous fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Training is not ridiculous fighting.” Glorfindel stated, helping himself to a beverage, but not indulging in the food this early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But bickering is,” Lilly replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny snorted. “The morning is easy. How about a whole week instead?” She grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your head would explode if I tried to convince you to go a week,” Lilly shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing, the dwelf studied the tray Lilly was making. “How’s Belladonna doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting more and more tired,” Lilly sighed. “I’m worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is fading.” Glorfindel stated baldly, not noticing the way Bilbo blanched. “I noticed when I was soul walking last night. Her soul reaches for it’s other half, I am surprised she has lasted as long as she has.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything we can do?” Lilly asked, setting the tray to one side to rest her hand on Bilbo’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The golden ellon shrugged slightly. “Return her bonded to her side. Otherwise, she will just sleep more and more and one day she will not awaken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny grimaced, setting aside her toast and reaching for Bilbo’s hand. The hobbit had clenched it into a fist and she carefully uncurled his fingers so he would not cut his own palm with his nails before allowing him to grip her hand tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly scowled at the ellon and then finished the tray. Then she looked at Bilbo. “Do you want to take your mother her breakfast this morning?” She asked, hoping he would agree so that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> could give Glorfindel a piece of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo gulped as he stood. “Yes, I believe I do… Thank you.” He took the tray Lilly had prepared and left to take it to his mother’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lilly hissed as soon as Bilbo was out of sight. “Are your powers of observation failing you all of a sudden? Too many emotions to let you read the fucking room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not lie and give him false hope, Lady Vesta.” Glorfindel said, looking at Lilly with eyes that showed all of the thousands of years he had lived. “And it has been made very clear to me that people need to feel their emotions to properly move on from them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny flinched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I suppose you’ve never heard of </span>
  <em>
    <span>tact</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lilly demanded through gritted teeth. “You don’t have to smack everyone over the head with war hammers just because my sister occasionally needs one to get a thought through her skull. You did not have to bring up Bilbo’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead father</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Glorfindel tilted his head, considering. “I will apologize to him. I had not known his father was dead. Sometimes it is too great of a physical distance that can strain a bond into fading. And there is something about him… He is sturdy enough and steady enough to handle it. He will not crumble when the time comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re hobbits, Glorfindel, they aren’t exactly in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>habit</span>
  </em>
  <span> of leaving the Shire,” Lilly pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel considered this. “I do not believe I have ever personally met a hobbit before. There was one that was on the edge of my awareness several decades ago, but not long after that Elrond sent me on a patrol. As this was in Imladris, you can understand how I would not be aware of the tendencies of hobbit habits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Lilly looked at Penny, “I think that might be the problem with this whole place. The dwarves don’t speak the the elves, the elves don’t speak to the dwarves, the Men will talk to the elves and dwarves when it suits them but otherwise they’re suspicious of everyone and the hobbits hide themselves in the Shire because the big folk look down on them and make them feel unsafe. No one bothers to learn about anyone else.” She got to her feet. “I’m going for a walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t freeze.” Penny said to Lilly before moving to sit next to Glorfindel. She patted his shoulder and… Told him that she thought he did the right thing. “A lot of times people want to hear the opposite. That there’s some miracle cure. But then they get their hopes up and they’re devastated after. Lilly may not agree, many might not agree, but I know I, and a lot of other people, would appreciate the truth so that they can make the most out of every day they have left with their loved one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching up, Glorfindel pinned Penny’s hand between his own and his shoulder. He turned and gave her a wan smile. “I find learning how to navigate the intricacies of the younger races to be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exhausting?” Penny suggested with a faint quirk of her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Refreshingly so.” Glorfindel agreed. “Perhaps Lilly is right and the races need to put aside their differences and work together. Even the Valar agree, for they have done as much when bringing the two of you here. Two daughters of Men turned into the other three races to some level. Perhaps we should encourage more such alignments. Though I admit the idea of suggesting my elvish brethren bond with those who will die so soon is rather terrifying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they can find love though, isn’t that worth being a bit terrified?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel turned, looking into Penny’s eyes. “I think it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly didn’t go very far when she left the smial, snow melting beneath her feet as she stomped her way down the hill and into the fields. She knew that Belladonna was dying. She didn’t need to be able to see souls to know that the hobbit was fading more and more every day. And it wasn’t Glorfindel’s fault that the concept of fading and mortality was one that he dealt with bluntly. In the past she might have preferred it the same way, a quick and to the point statement that left no wiggle room for hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that had been before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had, she knew, never really sat down and dealt with the fact that she had lost her mother and sister to the virus. She had never really taken the time to grieve because she had been scared that if she had she would have gotten lost in herself while she waited for the crisis to ease and so she had thrown herself into working instead. Possibly even self-destructively. Then the train, and waking up here, in the After as she had taken to calling it. She did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to look at it here, because it was different here. A different world, a different start, a chance to become whoever she wanted to become. Somehow, without being entirely certain of how she had managed it, Lilly had become the daughter of Belladonna Baggins. Who was dying. Who would die soon if her sums were correct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flopped down into the snow, curling her arms around her knees and staring out over the white that surrounded her. She knew from her own experience what Bilbo had gone through when Bungo had died. She knew what he would go through when Belladonna did. Much as she hated it, that feeling lingered on the edge of her awareness constantly, buried under mischief and the need to learn to be something she had never been before. But the less busy she got, the more that she noticed it and she hated it. She hated feeling it, hated that she would feel it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hated that she had never told Penny about it properly, that she had danced around the topic and never brought it up again after that initial conversation at Yule. It hadn’t seemed important in the grand scheme of things. Which it should have been, all things considered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I shouted,” she said as she noticed a presence behind her. She turned her head to look up, and up, and up, then got to her feet. “I guess I haven’t dealt with my own losses as well as I thought I had,” she added as she gazed up at Glorfindel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone grieves in their own way and in their own time.” Glorfindel stated philosophically. He did not demand any answers from the tiny woman, merely giving her a smile. “And I have become unnervingly accustomed to being shouted at these last few years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t your fault you touched a nerve you didn’t know was there, though,” Lilly replied. “And I’m glad it was you who came looking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister wished to come, but Master Bilbo informed her that Lady Belladonna wished to speak with her about something she had forgotten to give her yesterday. She was torn, but Bilbo dragged her away.” He looked slightly confused, but also understanding. “I am here if you wish to speak. I will not tell anyone what troubles you, but do not feel the need to say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny doesn’t talk about her past much, does she?” Lilly observed. “I think I should probably tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> though.” She took a breath. “When she left our world, there was a new sickness. It was something we hadn’t really seen before and weren’t as prepared for as we should have been. A lot of people got very sick, a lot of them were dying. My mother and sister were healers. They got through the first wave of it, and then people got complacent, the rules got relaxed and suddenly loads of people were getting sick again. They caught the illness and long hours caring for others took their toll. I lost my sister first, five weeks later I lost my mother.” She took another deep breath. “Four months later I was here and I stopped thinking about it, there was too much to learn and do. We’ve been so quiet lately and things with Belladonna have hit closer than I would have liked. I lost my temper with you and I shouldn’t have done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct in that Penny does not speak much of her past. I have seen and heard stories of your world, but of her? She has only shared two memories of her past and you were there for one of them.” He reached out, placing a hand upon Lilly’s shoulder much in the way she had done for Bilbo earlier. “I am sorry this is hitting so close to your own past. Illnesses are rare among elves and I cannot imagine what it would have been like if my own parents had died because of one. I apologize if my words were callous and caused you more hurt that you neither deserved nor needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly squeezed his hand, consciously focusing on the fact that he was forgiven and her own apologetic thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s done,” she smiled. “And you know. Let’s back inside before Penny decides to brave the cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valar forbid she ever have to make that sort of decision.” Glorfindel’s tone was light and teasing as he escorted Lilly back into the smial.</span>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the day before Foreyule by the hobbit calendar when Glorfindel noted that it was the night of the Yule Festival in Imladris. He did not press about anything, merely sharing a memory of elves dancing under the stars over the centuries or the glowing gems in the ballroom within Imladris. When it seemed as if everyone else had gone to bed, Glorfindel instead slipped out of the smial. He would have been surprised to see Penny already standing out there had it not been her presence that had drawn him in the first place. Her gaze was directed upward as she watched the light snowfall from under the hood of the new voluminous robe that Belladonna had gifted to the dwelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are not many stars visible tonight.” Penny noted, her voice soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And indeed, there was a thin layer of clouds sprinkling snow over the Shire, but there were patches thin enough that the sky above could be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are more than enough stars.” Glorfindel stated, holding a hand out to the dwelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling faintly, Penny reached out and placed her hand within Glorfindel’s. It was all he needed as he guided her further away from the door to Bag End and beyond the tiny gate. Once they were on the lane, he turned, taking her other hand, and pulled her into a dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither Penny nor Glorfindel were aware of the passage of time as they twirled and danced within the falling snow, partaking in the Yule Festival activities as they moved. Glorfindel even hummed the tunes that would sometimes play during various dances as they swirled through the snow. Finally, what must have been hours later, they parted. Sweeping into a bow, Glorfindel placed a kiss upon the back of Penny’s hand as she rose from a curtsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips twitching faintly, Glorfindel stated, “You look beautiful tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to help herself, Penny grinned. “You tell the prettiest lies…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel’s twitching became a smile as he pulled a golden, star linked bracelet from his pocket and latched it around the wrist of the dwelf’s hand that he still held. “Never.” He said, and escorted her back into the smial.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladonna loved to gossip when she was aware. It was ingrained into her very being, quite possibly into hobbits as a whole, and she had been quick to tell Lilly about how she had woken in the middle of the night to see elves dancing in the snow. One could be forgiven if they did not quite believe her, because there was only one elf present and he did not seem inclined to be the dancing sort. Or so some of their visitors had said when Belladonna had told them as well as they stopped by through the days of Yule. There was no big party planned for them to attend or to hold. Bilbo had declined invitations to the parties of others on account of his mother’s health and for the same reason had declined to host a party as well. That did not stop hobbits from popping in to visit, however. Though admittedly most were there for a glimpse of the tall golden elf that had been spotted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny thought it was hilarious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly gradually grew more frustrated at the number of hobbits who ‘just popped in to say Happy Yule’ and then expected to be given wine and biscuits and a sample of whatever other meal was about to go on the table. No wonder Bilbo became a recluse in later life, regardless of the bloody ring!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the first half day of this, Glorfindel retreated to the room he shared with Penny to hide from the hobbits. Lilly didn’t blame him, she wished she could do the same, but as a Baggins daughter it fell on her, along with Bilbo, to cater to the unexpected guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When certain more rowdy guests started to overstay their welcome, Penny loomed over them. She was wearing the robe Belladonna had given her and it actually helped with the intimidation factor. The robe was dark, almost seeming to shimmer with the way the blue and purple tinted shades seemed to flow, and had been cleverly sewn to appear as if it were covered in feathers at a glance, though it was just folds of fabric upon closer inspection. Belladonna had said it was because Penny reminded her of a great big bird the way she flew around. The dwelf adored it and it helped that it kept her extra warm with the way the ‘feathery’ bits overlapped the material. And apparently it scared the hell out of lesser hobbits when she would stand over them like a giant grim reaper. She thought that was hilarious, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While different from the Yule that they had experienced in Imladris it was, over all, a good one. Unfortunately the two mixed-bloods were aware, thanks to their knowledge of Middle-Earth lore, that it would ultimately be Belladonna’s last Yule and the knowledge put an unintentional pall over the event.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who was excited by this chapter?! Were there any squeals?? Any tears?? How do you feel??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Lightning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When your lips touch mine<br/>It's the kiss of life<br/>I know<br/>I know that it's a little bit frightening<br/>We might as well be playing<br/>With lightning</p>
<p>We touch like,<br/>Like it's our first time<br/>Oh oh<br/>I know that it's a little bit frightening<br/>We might as well be playing<br/>With lightning now</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQyHyfLp5NI">The Wanted, <i>Lightning</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What in the world have you done?!” Glorfindel’s voice was pitched high with horror as he stood in the doorway to the sitting room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the sitting room, Penny was in the process of pulling her hair into a French braid. It was nowhere near as uneven as it had been when she had left Imladris. Natural growth had helped a bit, but it turned out that hobbits had a special blend of various herbs that enhanced hair growth. So the bits that had only been an inch or so long when she left imladris were nearly a foot in length now and the rest had been trimmed down to make it more even. She paused in her braiding, turning toward the door. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your ears!” Glorfindel said, his voice both appalled and morbidly fascinated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, Penny reached up and touched her ears. She was wearing basic golden studs in the lobes and tips today, had been since he arrived, and she did not comprehend what Glorfindel was talking about… Until she remembered that her hair had been mostly down since his arrival and that elf ears were so sensitive that the idea of piercing them would probably never occur to them as an option. “Oh, I’ve been wanting them pierced for a while. They used to be before… Anyway, I had an opportunity and took it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes fascinated, Glorfindel moved over and gently reached out, brushing a finger along the shell of Penny’s ear near the point, trying to imagine how painful it must have been. It was not until he saw her shiver at the touch that he realized he was being inappropriate and took a step back. He cleared his throat. “Ahh, I’m glad you were able to do something you wished.” He fled the room, leaving a confused dwelf behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Bilbo had thought Penny was being rough on him with their training, it was nothing compared to just watching Penny train with Glorfindel. The ellon barked commands when the dwelf had grown slow and lazy and ended up smacking her hands with the flat of his blade several times when she was sloppy, but then he would be driven back as he deflected the sheer strength she put into swings of her axe in return. It was rather a terrifying sight. So naturally the nearby area was littered with bloodthirsty little fauntlings watching the Big Folk fight. Both would be bruised by the end of the day, but it was due to Glorfindel’s skill that neither would have any cuts from their training match. As they sparred, Penny and Glorfindel trash talked each other in a mix of Sindarin and Khuzdul that was strangely pleasing to the ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo had been learning Sindarin off and on for years thanks to his mother, but to hear an elf saying such things! His cheeks were pink from some of the things that he could pick out and he was glad none of the nearby fauntlings understood the language. If they were using Sindarin to speak such things, then the hobbit did not even want to know what they were saying in the other language! He blushed even harder when Lilly offered to translate some of it for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny spending time training with Glorfindel did not give Bilbo the chance to escape his own lessons. Lilly would drag him out to run through drills with her and they would often end up sparring together, although both of them would have benefited from a taller and more experienced opponent to practice with as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the other three would practice, Glorfindel would frequently stop and head into the smial to check on Belladonna, who was staying inside where it was warm. If nothing else, his ability to sense both her and her son similar to how he could feel Penny and Lilly allowed them to move a little further away from Bag End without putting the elderly hobbit at risk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Glorfindel was away checking on Belladonna, Penny was either helping the smaller fighters work on taller opponents, or working on her stretches and flips. She had never taken gymnastics in the Awake, but it had been one of her favorite things to watch and her absolute favorite part of the Olympics. So she was quick to try anything she thought she could manage as she flipped around in a way that was ultimately useless for actual fighting since it left her open, but was very fun. It helped that the fauntlings loved it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly would shake her head at her sister’s antics, and then often disappear inside to clean up and start preparing the luncheon. She had taken to cooking a lot more since they had been in the Shire, and it had become clear that she had missed it in the way that she would raid the pantry to churn out the meals that she missed from home. The only thing she struggled with was pastry, even when she pulled the heat back from her hands as much as she could they were still too hot and the butter melted too quickly. It had become a source of such frustration that Bilbo had started making it for her just to avoid accidental burn marks on the table. Although her brother had to admit that his new sister saved them a considerable amount of fuel and time when it came to making the dozens of cups of tea that they went through on a daily basis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she worked in the kitchen, Lilly would often watch as her sister tumbled and spun and generally entertained the young hobbits whose parents had permitted them to brave the cold to watch the dwelf. Although she suspected that they were as eager for the excuse to see Glorfindel as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost like magic, all of the fauntlings seem to perk up at once before they all scattered with only calls of ‘bye’ left in their wakes as their internal clocks told them that it was time to get home for luncheon. Penny, grinning despite the loss of her audience, indulged in a couple more running flips. Though she had only practiced in her room in Imladris, the Shire offered a much larger space to work with. She would have to take her personal training outside once they returned to Imladris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf was so distracted that she almost missed Zephyr buzzing around her ears in warning as she abruptly flipped to the side instead of straight as she had planned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel just missed his attempt to tackle the dwelf who stood up from her flip to laugh at him. He grinned, moving to grapple with the giggling woman even as she threw herself into the sudden wrestling match.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was, to put it mildly, rather brutal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For all their friendship, neither one of the duo would insult the other when it came to close quarters combat like this. Glorfindel was sturdy enough to take her strength and she was creative enough to get out of any holds he managed to lock her into that she could not immediately brute force her way out of. And she obviously took a lot of inspiration from entertainment wrestling as a lot of the abuse she heaped upon Glorfindel involved flashy moves immediately followed by victorious poses intended to rile up an audience before she dove back in. Basically, the two were playing around, because there was no blood as there had been when she fought Dreamer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, it was because they were playing, that Penny did not at first realize the mistake she had made…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During one particular move, the dwelf had managed to grab a large chunk of Glorfindel’s hair… Since it was a weakness, she naturally exploited it and pulled without thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel froze up, his mind locking back to a sensation of falling that was not there as soon as he felt the sharp pain on his scalp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny, unaware that she had just triggered her best friend, moved to put him in a leg lock… Which he took and did not respond to. “Glory?” She wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Glorfindel did not respond immediately, Penny released the hold and the ellon fell back. She scrambled, moving to look at his face which had gone pale despite the chill, his eyes staring into the distance. “Glorfindel!” Penny moved to pat his cheek before a vague memory from speaking with the twins returned to her… Trauma… Dead, falling from the mountain, striking was dangerous, water seemed to work…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf scooped up a handful of snow and thwapped it into Glorfindel’s face, but it did not seem to make a difference and she started to panic. “C’mon Glory… Don’t do this to me…” Her brain raced, trying to determine what to do as she reached and gently shook his shoulders. “Snap out of it!” She yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel remained unresponsive, locked into whatever was going through his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, shit… Fresh air? No, there’s air all over when you fall… Think… Wait, didn’t Elladan put something in his mouth?” Penny frowned, trying to remember what she had been told, but that was a weird time and fuck it, Penny moved forward, hands still on Glorfindel’s shoulders, and pressed her lips against his. She slid her tongue between his unresponsive lips and kissed him, praying for him to snap out of the past and return to the present. And gradually he did! She felt his surprise at first and then he… Responded!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Glorfindel returned to the present, he felt as if he were being consumed. Penny’s chaotic soul was everywhere and there was something happening with his mouth. He tentatively responded, uncertain as to what exactly he was doing, but he enjoyed it… He felt his soul surge, almost as if it were pressing into the feeling of being consumed, yearning toward whatever might happen and he lost himself in the new sensation, moving to wrap his arms around the body in front of him that was the source of the new sensations…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny felt as if she were becoming intoxicated the longer the kiss went on, and she did not want to stop. She moved her hands from Glorfindel’s shoulders to behind his neck as she shifted closer and deepened the kiss. It was like no other kiss she had ever had and there was nothing she could think of to describe it… And if it were not for a sudden high-pitched noise, slightly muffled, she would have possibly melted into it further. Instead she broke the kiss, pulling back until her lips were just barely grazing Glorfindel’s and even then it was difficult as he instinctively moved closer to continue the experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the sudden return of awareness made her acknowledge that she was chilled and that Glorfindel, for all that elves were rather resistant to cold, could not be comfortable and she sat back, staring at him with eyes that were wide and just a bit glassy, aware that he held a similar look. After a moment she asked, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel, realizing finally what had happened, cleared his throat and moved slightly back as well. “Yes… I seem to have… had a flashback. It appears I need to remember to tie my hair back more often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny stood, taking a step back and looking unsure. “We could… Work on that… Your hair, that is. Try to change the association you have when it gets pulled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking uncomfortable, Glorfindel stood and focused on something further away. “Perhaps… I… Thank you for pulling me out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure.” The dwelf instantly responded only to flush and look awkward. “Well, you’re welcome, that is… I’m sorry I took advantage of you. I couldn’t think of anything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no it was great… Fine, I mean, no harm done.” Glorfindel felt awkward and Penny felt awkward and there were other things bubbling under the surface and coming from the smial that were distracting him and so he finally said, “I need to check on Belladonna.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Right, of course! I’ll… See you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them fled in different directions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly turned from the window fanning her cheeks furiously. She had no idea how or why the kiss had begun, only that it was the hottest thing she had seen in a long while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she had noticed the glow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elves glowed, it was one of the things she had learnt was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> random poetic licence on Tolkien's part. Penny didn't seem to have gotten that part of it, but Lilly had been fairly certain that the bright shine coming off the pair of them wasn't just Glorfindel. So instead of suppressing her overjoyed squeak at the sight she had cracked the window open a touch and let loose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn't parted like startled deer,but the glowing had stopped, which she figured was a good thing and she had pulled the window closed again before retreating to the stove to check the pie she had been baking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a result she missed the awkwardly fumbled conversation between the two. Instead she had hummed contently to herself as she set the neatly sliced Pie onto the table before going into the pantry for some cheeses, pickles and chutneys. It was a dwobbit content in the idea that certain things were </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> going the way they should who made up a tray for Belladonna, who had not emerged from her room that morning, and loudly summoned everyone else to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She later concluded that she should have known better than to hope Penny and Glorfindel were going to finally sort themselves out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo arrived for his meal as Lilly was leaving the kitchen and, assuming Penny was cleaning up, she took the tray into Belladonna's room where she was surprised to see Glorfindel with the elderly hobbit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is everything alright?" She asked, setting the food onto a small side table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked up from where he was sitting on the floor next to Belladonna’s bed. The hobbit matron had her hand on the ellon’s shoulder and she seemed to be patting him with a knowing look in her eyes. “Of course, Lady Vesta.” He responded. “I needed to check on Lady Belladonna here.” He smiled at the hobbitess who returned it with a tired grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you say so," Lilly replied. "Food is on the table if you want it." She took the tray to place it gently on Belladonna's lap, tucking the hobbit's shawl around her a little more tightly. She hadn't been with her mother or sister when they… she shied away from the memory, it wasn't something she wanted to revisit. "Do you know where Jimiel is?" She asked instead. "I thought I'd pass her on the way here but…" she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My thanks.” Glorfindel stated as he carefully kissed Belladonna’s hand and stood. “I thank you for allowing me the pleasure of your company, my lady.” Belladonna looked pleased, flushing slightly before turning her attention to the food Lilly gave her. “I do not know.” Glorfindel lied through his teeth. His empathy told him exactly where the dwelf was as she moved swiftly around what seemed the extent of his range. At the speed she was going she was either flying very close to the ground or, more likely, had gone to get Badly from the stables for a ride. “After our spar she merely said she would see … us later.” He bowed, “Ladies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly watched him leave the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seventeen million years old," she muttered, "and he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> a terrible liar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> did they mess that up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it wasn’t just me seeing those two awfully cozy together.” Belladonna mused as she fixed her tea and took a sip. “Whatever happened, he was leaking fear when he arrived. Calmed down real quick like, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Lilly mused, "it's not just you who sees it. Most of Rivendell is betting on when they'll get their act together. After what I just saw… I suppose I better make sure neither of them does anything stupid. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave </span>
  </em>
  <span>before they've settled." The dwobbit smiled at her mother. "Why can't these things be easy?" She asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing worthwhile is," Belladonna assured her. "Off with you, I'll be well enough here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly kissed her cheek and hurried to the kitchen, relieved to see Glorfindel awkwardly curled at the table helping himself to some food. She watched him silently as she ate her own, waiting for Bilbo to finish before he went back to dealing with whatever business matters he needed to deal with, or even just to go and spend time with Belladonna. He had that freedom since Lilly, Penny and Glorfindel were here, knowing that his mother was taken care of while he attended to business, and knowing that the smial would be taken care of and meals made if he spent more time with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inevitably, as he often did when he finished his lunch, Bilbo announced he was going to read to Belladonna and Lilly was left alone with Glorfindel. She knew that he wouldn’t bring the subject up himself, and now that she had him on his own she found herself strangely reluctant to bring it up. Glorfindel was of the kind of world Lilly had never been part of. In the Before it would have been considered discrete, perhaps overly so in a world where celebrity, the internet and social media seemed to have done away with the idea of private concerns or interactions </span>
  <em>
    <span>staying</span>
  </em>
  <span> private.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, regardless of the fact that Penny was her sister, Glorfindel was her friend and she trusted him. To an extent. So instead of fumbling her way around trying to force him to open up, she got to her feet and began to clear dishes from the table, pausing only long enough to put her hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know where to find me if you want to talk, I promise nothing you say will get back to Penny," she told him, picked up the last plate and continued with her task. The door was open. One of them would walk through it eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hoped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny did not return until well after dark. She was restless and carrying some new purchases she had made in town and the reason soon became clear when she settled down in the kitchen and pulled out a letter that Glorfindel had given her from Salabdúr. She took out her collection of herbs, read over the letter, brought up her own memories from talks with dwarves and hobbits, and got to work on the mix she thought would be effective for Lilly’s brand new birth control substance. She ended up working on it all night, grinding things, mixing them, finding different blends, and eventually she had what she thought was probably the strongest birth control that could be found in Middle-Earth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf handed Lilly a hot cup of tea first thing when she saw the dwobbit the morning after her night of work. She knew it would taste absolutely foul, but she still said, “Drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly sniffed it suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No thanks," she replied, pulling a face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny shoved it closer. “It’s the extra baby-free blend.” She said, “Don’t add anything to it, you’ll ruin it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine," Lilly huffed and accepted the tea. Then she scrunched up her face and drank it as quickly as she could in one go. "Oh, that is nasty," she gasped when she was done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf instantly giggled. “Good thing for you making the blend didn’t take me nearly as long as figuring out how to do this…” She held up a glass jar with one of those metal clasp lids. Inside of it was probably a hundred little green tablet shapes. “Take three a day and you should be golden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All at once?" Lilly asked. "Or with meals?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All at once would be best. And probably an hour before or after meals, less chance of something else getting mixed in with it and countering one of the other herbs.” She thought for a moment. “And only water to take them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly accepted the jar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," she said sincerely although weeks in the Shire while relatively isolated had eased her fears about accidentally being pregnant. "Where did you get to yesterday? I was about ready to go out looking for you but Glorfindel said not to. I was worried."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though the dwelf was tired, her elf half made it easier to ignore and her gaze shuttered slightly at mention of Glorfindel. “I needed a new mortar and pestle. I didn’t want any residue on the one they have here to possibly ruin the blend. Then I went for a ride and lost track of time. I’m sorry for worrying you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly hummed skeptically. "Nothing at all to do with anything else that happened yesterday?" She asked. She wouldn't press at Glorfindel, but Penny was a different matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” was Penny’s easy reply. She was, for the record, a much better liar than Glorfindel, but even she had her tells if someone knew what to look for. She moved to clean up the mess she had made working on Lilly’s pills in the kitchen, making sure to carefully fold her notes on the process she had used and pocket them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh good," Lilly smiled brightly, "so I can go and ask him what his intentions towards you are then? That's the done thing in the Shire, you know, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have the Baggins reputation to uphold."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny immediately flinched, a guilty look spreading across her face before she bent extra hard to work on cleaning up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thought so," the dwobbit chirruped. "I wonder if he's awake yet, no time like the present after all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” the dwelf finally said. She cursed under her breath for however Lilly’s nosy self figured this out. “He didn’t do anything. I took advantage of him.” There was bucket loads of guilt in her tone, her voice small.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that right?" Lilly asked. "It didn't look that way. Or do people who are being taken advantage of glow like that? He's usually pretty good at keeping his glowing to himself you know, but there he was clinging to you and lit up like the fucking midsummer sun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny just flinched again and drew herself in as unassuming and small as she could. “He didn’t know what he was doing.” She said. “I… I triggered a panic attack in him. And I couldn’t think of any other way to knock him out of it. And I let it go on far too long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn't look like he was trying to stop you either," Lilly pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once he figured out what was going on he was just too polite to shove me away.” Penny rolled her eyes before looking downcast again. “I shouldn’t have done that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Even Glorfindel isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> polite," Lilly snorted. "And he hasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> so he's not upset with you. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> know how he gets when he's upset." She pulled a face. "And did you try </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> things before you kissed him? Because that sounds like a damn nice way to calm down to me. But if you went right to the kissing without trying anything else…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would he leave when it’s easier to stick around to escort us to Imladris?” Penny wondered before shaking her head. “I did. I patted his face, because I remembered them saying hard smacks could be worse… And I tossed snow in his face. And I tried to remember what the twins said about the last one he had and I remembered Elladan said something about putting something in his mouth…” She grimaced, the guilty look back. “But I thought about it while I was working last night and he had said he had poured water into his mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you know for next time,” Lilly said, filing the information away for herself since she doubted that a quick tap from Vulcan would help all that much. “Why didn’t you use Zephyr?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The panic attacks involve falling… Wind is kind of a thing that goes with falling.” Penny shrugged. “I was trying to help, not make it worse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly could accept that and part of her sort of regretted not letting the glowy souls do whatever it was that they had been gearing up for. The rest of her was glad for it, however, if Penny was this regretful about it going </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> far, what would she be like if it had gone further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it at least a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss?” Lilly asked. “Because it looked toe curling from where I was standing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny just shrugged listlessly, putting away the last of her supplies. She was too conflicted over it to feel any pleasure at the memory. Giving the counter one more wipe down, Penny picked up her bag of herbs before pointing a finger at Lilly’s jar and holding up three fingers as a reminder. Then she went to put her bag of supplies away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only those two,” Lilly sighed and went in search of some breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was perhaps two weeks later that Penny was lying in bed next to Glorfindel. Since the incident she had not cuddled as she would have before, merely sharing the space for convenience. Glorfindel had not pushed either, neither one wanting to cross some invisible line that had been drawn between them. Neither was sure exactly how it happened, but suddenly the buzz that had been Belladonna’s spirit, that gift that made them aware of her in the way they could sense everyone else in the smial, was just gone between one breath and the next. It was probably because they were so used to interacting with their souls that both the elf and half-elf sat up almost instantly when the elderly hobbit’s life winked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel wore a tired, knowing sort of look, having felt souls fade out before, but Penny looked confused at first. It was not until she looked at Glorfindel and he shook his head that she realized what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grimaced. She had adored the elderly hobbit, even whispering all of her secrets about where she was really from and her real name over the last week when she spent time with the hobbit, but she had not been as close to her as Lilly had and nowhere near the level that Bilbo had been to his mother. She climbed out of bed, pulling on the robe that Belladonna had given her over her night clothes, and headed for the door. “I think I’ll make first breakfast today…”  First breakfast was still a way away, but anything felt better than trying to go back to sleep when Belladonna had just died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had only just started cracking open eggs when Glorfindel joined her to assist with the cooking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lilly woke to the smell of eggs cooking she knew straight away that something was wrong. There was an empty space in the back of her mind and it took her a long moment to work out what it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she whispered, grabbing her robe and rushing from her room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to Belladonna’s room was already open, Bilbo was already there kneeling at the edge of the bed as he whispered to his mother, though she was obviously gone. Lilly staggered and leaned on the door frame, feeling something shatter in her at the sight. She hadn’t been able to be with her mother, hadn’t even been able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> her mother’s body and, out of nowhere, not only did her grief over losing Belladonna hit her, but the grief that she had buried for nearly two years came rushing out of nowhere. She let out a wail and fell to her knees, sobs tearing through her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was how Glorfindel and Penny found them some time later, Bilbo clinging to his mother’s body as Lilly curled on the floor and wept.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*hands out tissues as needed*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Shadow of the Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In cards and flowers on your window<br/>Your friends all plead for you to stay<br/>Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple<br/>Sometimes goodbye's the only way,</p><p>Linkin Park- <em>Shadow of the Day</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny had held her sister for a time after finding her sobbing on the floor. Then she had moved her sister over to Bilbo and tugged the hobbit up from his position before she guided both of them out of Belladonna’s room and to the kitchen where she had cooked eggs, bacon, and French toast. She talked Glorfindel into using his ability just enough that the two would be able to eat before leaving him to watch over the two smallest. She tugged on her boots, made sure her robe was properly fastened, and pulled up the hood as she exited the smial. During her talks with Belladonna, she had not just been telling the elder woman the truth, but Belladonna had been making certain that someone other than her Bilbo would know what needed to be done when she was gone and so Penny took care of the necessary arrangements.</p><p>Within days Bag End was playing host to those brothers and sisters of Belladonna that were still alive as they assisted in taking care of Bilbo and Lilly and a few days later everyone was gathered outside where a pyre had been built. There were no words said as the eldest of Belladonna’s siblings lit the pyre while her sister’s passed around glasses of a special bottle of wine that had been pressed the year Belladonna had been born.</p><p>It was not until the body had been consumed and it was just wood left burning that the hobbits and non-hobbits finally turned where they went and started up a large party. Stories were told late into the night of Belladonna’s adventures and the various shenanigans she had gotten up to in her youth and even after her marriage. Alcohol and food was served in abundance.</p><p>All in all, it was supposed to be a celebration and while Lilly and Bilbo joined in as best they could, listening to the stories that her siblings told, neither of them were really up to it. That Belladonna’s death had been inevitable was, of course, of little comfort to either of them. Bilbo had cared for her diligently and lovingly during the years since his father’s death, along with his other duties, and he had felt some guilt before the arrival of Lilly and Penny that he had not been able to spend more time with her. The arrival of dwelf and dwobbit had eased his responsibilities enough that he had been able to spend time on his business without feeling guilty about leaving his mother alone, and then able to spend time with Belladonna without worrying about preparing meals. There had been some tension to start, especially when his mother had announced out of the blue that she was adopting Lilly, but that had been eased when he had seen just how deeply Lilly had cared about his mother’s comfort. </p><p>For Lilly it was both the loss of someone she had come to care for deeply, and the reminder that she had never truly been able to grieve for the family she had lost. Without Glorfindel regularly suppressing her grief just enough to enable her to eat she might have wasted away from the grief herself. Badly enough that, at one point, she overheard a whispered debate about whether it would be worth sending for Nori to see if he could help her in ways that Penny and Glorfindel simply couldn’t.</p><p>Eventually the choice was made, by the time a letter arrived in the Blue Mountains, Nori prepared, and then his return travel time… Months would have gone by. Penny could have flown there and been back with the dwarf within days, but she had barely glanced in Bilbo’s direction before flat out refusing to do such a thing. Soon they would be leaving anyway and so instead of sending for Nori, the ellon and dwelf spent time carefully preparing for all four of them to travel to Imladris.</p><p>“I hope you do not mind, Lady Vesta, but I told the others and they are preparing the room next to yours to be more suitable for hobbits in anticipation of your brother’s arrival.” Glorfindel said one day, meaning the carpenters had lowered the bed, chairs, desk, tables… Things they had not done for the taller Nori.</p><p>“Why would I mind?” Lilly asked, almost listlessly. “It’s Lord Elrond’s decision if it is done or not, not mine.”</p><p>“That is not quite accurate.” Glorfindel shook his head slightly. “When the elleth who used to live there traveled west it became your room with no one else claiming it. Your decisions on what to do with the room are above even that of Elrond.”</p><p>“Let it be altered for Bilbo to use, then,” Lilly shrugged. “I don’t need two rooms.”</p><p>“They had already started when I left, they were enthusiastic about the project. I believe your friends are also eager for the chance to make new things for another hobbit.” The golden ellon looked amused and a bit frightened on Bilbo’s behalf. He was about as terrified of that wing of Imladris as Penny was.</p><p><br/>- - -</p><p><br/>For her part, Penny was out for the day with Bilbo. She was prodding and nudging the hobbit and ruthlessly reminding him that it was his mother’s wish as she made certain he went through all of the proper legal channels to make certain Bag End would be cared for in his absence. Since it had essentially been Belladonna’s final wish and Bilbo was being prodded into taking care of matters, no one dared call him mad for planning an adventure outside of the Shire. Penny even made him buy a pony.</p><p>“But I’m allergic!” Bilbo protested, sneezing as they were surrounded by a small herd of Shire ponies.</p><p>“And you know perfectly well which teas to pack to help with that.” Penny said, not relenting in the slightest.</p><p>Bilbo grumbled as he carefully approached each of the docile ponies until he finally picked the one that seemed rather enamored of him if the way it kept lipping at his curls was any indication. The pony’s shaggy winter coat was black and white splotched rather like a cow’s and Bilbo, when pressed, dubbed the pony, which turned out to be a gelding, “Hawthorn.”</p><p>And so after a properly sized saddle was purchased, Hawthorn was relocated to the stable where Badly, Ignatius, and Asfaloth were waiting for the trip to Imladris.</p><p>“You can ride with one of us if you’re not comfortable riding on your own at first.” Penny reassured him as they returned to Bag End. “But you will be learning.”</p><p>Bilbo groaned.</p><p><br/>- - -</p><p><br/>Eventually Penny caught Bilbo lingering in Belladonna’s old room one too many times. The hobbit would just sit on the side of the bed, head in his hands. She could not stand it. She knew he was grieving, but she also knew he would stew in it if given the chance and she declared loudly at dinner that night that come Hell or high water she was leaving the next day and taking Bilbo with her even if she had to strap him into Hawthorn’s saddle and lead the pony east. Then she promptly got up and went to pack the rest of her things.</p><p>Lilly stared after her sister in the numbness that filled her during every meal. Then she turned back to her food. Even though Glorfindel kept the worst of her grief from her, and it was slowly easing, it didn’t do as much to increase her appetite as she suspected that the ellon and dwelf had intended. Eating food when she didn’t really feel was more of a mechanical necessity than it was something she enjoyed or wanted to do. </p><p>Sure enough, the next day right after second breakfast Penny and Glorfindel went to get the mounts. Though the dwelf had only threatened to take Bilbo with her, it was basically a given that she was going to take everyone else as well even if she had to use her power to throw them out of the smial. Mounts saddled, Penny loaded all of her things up on Badly before showing Bilbo how to secure his packs on Hawthorn’s saddle. The hobbit was wearing sturdy travel gear that was new and though he complained about the chill, spring not quite having set in yet, he automatically followed the dwelf’s instructions.</p><p>Glorfindel, fully aware that Lilly was not just dealing with the death of Belladonna, made certain to keep an eye on the dwobbit as they prepared to leave. She did everything she needed to automatically, more because she was becoming accustomed to packing to travel after the last year than because she actually wanted to leave. She almost didn’t care where they went, they could have been on their way to Mount Doom for all the thought she put into where they were going. </p><p>In the Before she had been concerned about what would happen to her if she had allowed herself to grieve. In the After, she wasn’t sure if she was grieving, or if she had simply forgotten how to feel anything at all once Belladonna had died. </p><p>Penny was almost beside herself. She wanted to help Lilly and Bilbo, but she was rubbish at the emotional thing. The most she could do was give them hugs and try to not push them away to reclaim her personal space. It was actually easier on the road as they moved further and further from Bag End. It was cold and she was always more inclined toward cuddling when chilled. But she honestly did not know what to say or do. It was not like she had lost her parents to death… She hoped. The last time she had been there both of her parents were alive and as well as could be expected, if going a bit stir crazy from quarantine. But she was trying, using what she could remember from her introductory psychology classes and textbook to get them into routines and being active and just talking when she could.</p><p>By the afternoon of that first day Bilbo was done attempting to ride and refused to get back into Hawthorn’s saddle after a trip to the bushes. He stubbornly crossed his arms, stomped a foot, and loudly declared the trip over… Right before he squawked as a much larger and stronger dwelf scooped him right off of the ground and in front of her on Badly’s saddle. With a nudge, she moved the mare over to Hawthorn and took up his reins to lead him alongside the mare while Bilbo indulged in an incredible sulk of near-epic proportions.</p><p>After an hour of sulking, Bilbo relaxed enough to tilt his head as he listened to the dwelf. Penny was whispering to him about how she acquired her mare, how the horse had been skin and bones and she had nursed her back to health before learning to ride. At one point in the story, Penny absently reached up, brushing back Bilbo’s curls before adjusting his hood to help him keep warm.</p><p>A bit behind and to the side, Glorfindel was watching this interaction with a strange intensity. His brows were drawn together as he watched and his expression softened into something wistful as the dwelf swept her almost bird-like robe to wrap around the hobbit as well, like a mother bird wrapping her chick under her wings. The image was only reinforced when Penny looked up and around for a wayward chick before nudging Badly over to ride next to Ignatius. Lilly barely glanced over at the two of them, her attention on some unknown point between Ignatius’ ears. She trusted her pony and he was accustomed enough to Badly and Asfaloth that he would not stray from them if her attention was not entirely on the road. </p><p>Some deep part of her whispered that she needed to stop wallowing, to snap out of this. It was not her mother, it was Belladonna and as much as she had cared about the hobbit she had hardly known her. In some way, however, Lilly wondered if maybe they had been pushed towards the Shire. They had needed to meet Belladonna, needed to meet Bilbo so that he could learn to do the most he could with his abilities. Perhaps this, too, was something that she needed. </p><p>She shoved the thought aside with a sigh. She had time and perhaps it was best that they were leaving the Shire.</p><p>- - -</p><p>As they traveled further from the Shire, Glorfindel gradually pulled back the amount of emotional numbing he was doing so that Lilly and Bilbo would eat. He did not want to pull all of it back instantly, since that might backfire, but gradually weaning them from it as they ate at regular intervals was the smart thing to do and would hopefully keep the hobbit and dwobbit eating properly. He had not really wanted to do it in the first place, but Penny had made a good argument about those with hobbit blood requiring a certain amount of food for health reasons and that missing meals from grief was not a wise thing and so he had caved. He really needed to talk to Elrond about how often he caved to the whims of the dwelf… But it was easing up now that they were heading to Imladris and by the time they arrived hopefully they would be completely weaned off of the numbing sensation.</p><p>The further they got from the Shire, the more Lilly started to come back to herself. She wasn’t anything like as cheerful as she had been before Belladonna’s death, and it would probably be some time before she was, but she started to pay more attention to where they were, started to show more interest in the roads that they travelled and in running through some of the drills that Nori had given her to do when they had parted ways in Ered Luin. Those who knew her knew that she was still upset, that she was still struggling to come to terms with Belladonna’s death, just as Glorfindel knew that it was not just the passing of the elderly hobbit matron which had affected the dwobbit so badly. He kept her confidence, however, and she was grateful to him for that.</p><p>Finally, two weeks after they had left the Shire, Lilly picked up her crochet for the first time since Belladonna’s death. It was that, more than anything else, which ultimately began to help her to reconcile the emotions that had become so overwhelming. She would never use the shawl she was making, never wear it, never sell it, never even give it away, because she poured every grieving thought and every sorrow into every stitch she made. That was not something that she could pass on to someone else.</p><p>Bilbo seemed to start to come out of his funk as they left the Shire as well. At first it was just the bustle of Bree as they passed through and then it was the abrupt change in scenery on the other side of the village. And as they grew further away from the towns and into the wild. He was paying more attention as Glorfindel and Penny both instructed him on the proper ways to set up camp and it was not until one day when Penny took him aside that he really started to think about what the future could possibly hold.</p><p>“Ask them.” Penny said, standing next to Bilbo. They were not far from camp, but she had taken the hobbit a little bit aside.</p><p>“You want me to… Talk to the rocks?” Bilbo was dubious.</p><p>“Exactly. Dwarves do it all the time. I can do it, Lilly has a bit of trouble, but she can hear them if she really tries. But you… You have the gift of Earth. You can talk to them, I’m certain.” The dwelf nodded encouragingly.</p><p>“What… Would I ask?”</p><p>“Well, we’re setting up camp. See if there are any rocks nearby that will let you spark a fire.” Penny suggested.</p><p>Bilbo frowned. “You can do that?”</p><p>“Yes, from the moment I arrived in Middle-Earth.” She did not feel guilty for phrasing it as if she had lived in a different part of the world instead of arriving in Arda itself. “I was alone and one of the first things I did was look for rocks to spark a fire.” Penny reached into a pocket and pulled out those same two rocks. “I was lonely and talked to them as I walked.” She shrugged as if talking to inanimate objects was normal, and it kind of was when you could hear them talk back.</p><p>Hesitantly reaching out, Bilbo held a hand near the rocks and Penny placed them in his palm. He studied the rocks for a bit, turning them over in his hands. After a moment, he looked up at the dwelf with surprise. “You named them!”</p><p>“Well of course I named them. They were so helpful I wasn’t about to let them go without names.” Penny said as if it should have been obvious.</p><p>Looking just a touch scared, Bilbo handed the rocks back.</p><p>“See if there are any similar rocks around here.” The dwelf gestured around the campsite they had chosen.</p><p>Bilbo did not find any rocks that night, but he looked thoughtful as he retired to his bedroll.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Getting to see Bilbo’s face as he saw Rivendell for the first time was an amazing treat. His eyes opened wide with wonder, and though there were still traces of grief on his face he seemed much more at ease after a month on the road and the distance from the Shire. Not to mention he had been practically raised on stories of elves and Rivendell and so it was with wide, almost child-like awe that he rode Hawthorn closer and closer to Elrond’s House within The Hidden Valley.</p><p>There was a kind of peace that settled over them all, their various gifts allowing them to soak up traces of the magic the valley held and bring them a sense of comfort and welcoming. It was as if the valley itself was giving them a hug and saying, “Welcome home.”</p><p>Lilly soaked up the peace offered by Imladris, feeling her thoughts grow slightly lighter as she got closer and closer to the heart of the Hidden Valley. It wasn't Home but it would be a good place to heal.</p><p>About halfway down to the House, Penny pulled Badly to a stop. She hummed. “Vesta… Could you go ahead and take Bilbo on up? I need to speak with Glorfindel.” As she asked the question, she slid from the saddle and looped the reins around a nearby branch before walking back the way they came.</p><p>Curious, Glorfindel followed her actions, dismounting from Asfaloth and following in the dwelf’s wake. They walked for a while until the horses were out of earshot and the hobbits should have been near the doors by then. A few minutes later, the familiar voice of Glorfindel could be heard almost across the entire valley; shouting.</p><p>“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!”</p><p>- - -</p><p>In retrospect, perhaps Penny should not have started with, ‘We went to Moria after leaving Imladris.’ Her ears rang with the volume of Glorfindel’s shout and he continued to shout finding various ways to call them all reckless, idiotic, suicidal lunatics. After a few minutes when he started to repeat the litany using synonyms, Penny stopped paying attention. She tilted her head back, watching a puffy cloud drift by for a while. She took a drink from her water skin. She stretched when Glorfindel moved on to pacing as he ranted. She was just considering wandering back to the horses for a snack when he finally paused long enough to catch his breath. Tilting her head, Penny regarded the red-faced ellon before she asked, “Are you done?”</p><p>Glorfindel drew in a deep breath and was about to start in again when he deflated. “Yes.”</p><p>Giving a pleased hum, Penny wrapped one arm around Glorfindel’s and escorted him at a slow, leisurely pace back toward the horses. She tilted her head to rest on his arm as they walked.</p><p>“Why?” Glorfindel wondered tiredly. “Why do you never trust me when you do these reckless things?”</p><p>“I have things I need to do.” Penny said simply. “The Valar had to have known what I would be planning for because they gave me enough time to learn and prepare before the event. Lilly as well. And it was for her that we went to Moria. Would you have accepted it?”</p><p>“I do not know,” was Glorfindel’s sad reply.</p><p>“You care so much about us considering how short of a time we have known you. And I appreciate it, but I’m still not used to having people to update on where I go and what I do.” She used her free hand to rub the back of her neck. “Honestly it feels weird having someone who wants to know and it certainly feels weird having someone who thinks they have a right to stop me.” Penny’s tone was reproving.</p><p>“It feels unnatural to me to have a… friend… that is so cavalier with their own safety as to go into places looking for trolls or orcs or Durin’s Bane.” Glorfindel sighed, feeling her faint surprise and pleasure at being called a friend. She always felt that way when he called her such, as if she expected them to no longer be friends at any moment. “I would have gone with you.” He said, confident that in the end he would have followed.</p><p>Penny stopped walking, making Glorfindel stop as well. “First, we weren’t sure when we were leaving and when Elrond had us leave because Mithrandir was coming to Imladris we just took the opportunity. Second, Durin’s Bane is a Balrog.” She said bluntly, watching as Glorfindel seemed to stop moving. “I would never, ever take you anywhere near Moria as long as that thing is in there.”</p><p>It seemed as if Glorfindel could not breathe! His mind was filled with horrors at the images of Penny, Lilly, and even Nori trapped within that mountain with orcs and a balrog! He was uncertain as to how long he stood there, frozen, when his ear was pinched and he flinched away from the contact and the thoughts.</p><p>“Glorfindel, are you okay?” Penny asked.</p><p>She was standing in front of him, hands on his shoulders, her eyes concerned as she looked up. He could see where her beard was growing back in thanks to the hobbit concoction she had started using once they were out of Bree and he focused on the hair growth there for a moment. After a few minutes to center himself, he nodded slowly.</p><p>Penny sighed, relief sweeping over her face. “Thank Mahal… I thought you were having another panic attack.” She leaned forward, thumping her forehead on his chest.</p><p>“Thank… Mahal?” Glorfindel was both confused and amused.</p><p>Cringing to herself, Penny looked up and plastered on a big smile. “We may have gone to the dwarf settlement in the Blue Mountains before we went to the Shire…”</p><p>Glorfindel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Please, just tell me the story…”</p><p>And so she did, turning them back to continue walking to the horses she gave him a brief and relatively dreary recitation of the events that had happened between the time they left Imladris to him showing up at Bag End. When she finally finished, they were pulling themselves onto their horses.</p><p>“So…” Glorfindel said, “You went to get mithril so that you would not have to keep asking Elrond for money and so Lilly could have a sort of clothing that would not catch fire. And then had to go to Ered Luin because Nori needed access to his smithy there, and then you were planning on coming back to Imladris but Belladonna stopped you,” he summarized.</p><p>Thinking about it, Penny nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>It was not until well after they had taken care of their horses in the stable, exchanged pleasantries with Garaphen, had dinner in the kitchens and headed up to their rooms that Glorfindel spoke again.</p><p>“I cannot force you to tell me everything you plan to do or how long you plan to be gone. And I cannot pretend I have the right to know.” He stated. “But as your… friend…” There was that surprised pleasure again. “I would like to know. If for no other reason that if you are not back in a reasonable timeframe of your expected return then someone could search for you. What if you had been injured on your way up to the Ettenmoors? You were alone for days. You could have fallen and broken your leg or been injured by orcs and bleeding out.” He took a deep breath, looking into her eyes. “I care for you, I do not ever want you to be hurt and alone somewhere.”</p><p>Penny instantly moved to wrap her arms around Glorfindel in a hug.</p><p>“Sometimes I have frightening dreams. Of how you must have felt walking alone trying to find someone, something, when I found you. I have dreamed I did not feel your presence and it was days later when the next patrol would find scavengers on your body and I would have never had the chance to know you.” He was speaking softly, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and his lips whispering against the top of her head. “You have become dear to me and I never want something like that to become a reality.”</p><p>Huffing softly, Penny smiled against Glorfindel’s chest and said, “I love you, too.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>“Should we not go and make sure Jimiel is alright?” Bilbo asked a few moments after Glorfindel’s shout. Lilly looked over her shoulder, a smile dancing on her lips for the first time in weeks.</p><p>“No, they’ll be fine,” she assured her brother. “This is…. This is normal for them. And this time he has every right to be upset with us.” She winced when the wind carried the sound of Glorfindel ranting at Penny. “He sort of has a right to be more angry with me.”</p><p>“Yet, it’s Jimiel who remained to speak with him,” Bilbo pointed out. “Was it our safety she feared for?”</p><p>“What?” Lilly asked in surprise. “No, Glorfindel would never hurt either of us, deliberately anyway, but we did go somewhere we probably shouldn’t have and didn’t tell him about it. He probably would have come with us if we had.” She pulled a face. “And taking him where we went would have been a really bad idea if it had gone wrong. Really bad.”</p><p>“Ah, Lady Vesta,” Elrond approached and had apparently been warned ahead of time that she and Penny were still using their aliases. Probably at the same time as Glorfindel had instructed that Imladris be prepared to receive another hobbit visitor.</p><p>“Lord Elrond,” Lilly sketched a quick bow, curtseys looked and felt ridiculous in trousers after all. “Might I introduce my brother, Bilbo Baggins?” She asked. Bilbo spluttered slightly before bowing to the stately elf.</p><p>“You are most welcome, Master Baggins,” Elrond smiled at him, then continued on his way.</p><p>"Come on," Lilly told him, "I'll show you where our rooms are."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this chapter was not easy to write. No word of a lie, I cried writing the first part. Still with us?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Magic Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You remind me of the babe (what babe?)<br/>The babe with the power (what power?)<br/>The power of voodoo (who do?)<br/>You do (do what?)<br/>Remind me of the babe.</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6DJmp21vcQ">David Bowie, Magic Dance</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a beautiful early spring day within the Hidden Valley. The first spring birds were chirping, the waterways were clear of ice, not a cloud dared to hide the vibrant blue of the sky. The trees and plants were showing their first, bright greens of the year. A hint of fresh baked pastries filled the air and the soft hum of music was coming from some part of the House of Lord Elrond. If one listened hard enough, they could even hear the faint ring of steel coming from the forges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny sat in her room, freshly scrubbed from a bath and wearing clean and neat clothing that did not have rips and tears from months on the road. Since she was back in Imladris, it was her favorite leather lace-up vest, sturdy wool trousers, and a spare pair of boots. Her hair was pulled back in the familiar low ponytail with the golden star clip and the tiny star clips that would go in her beard once it finished growing back were scattered in her hair. She was wearing the golden hoop earrings with the rope chain that looked like the one her pendant hung from linking lobes to tips. From each hoop also hung a teardrop shaped violet sapphire. She would have been happy with Amethysts, but Nori had refused to use such a cheap gemstone for her jewelry when she insisted upon purple and had acquired deep violet sapphires instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf was at her desk, looking over the calendar she had been working on ever since she had learned the date in Middle-Earth and been given her first Reckoning of Rivendell calendar. She frowned. It had been nearly a year since the last time she had been able to update the calendar and she tapped one of her charcoal sticks on the Awake Time calendar as she thought. After a moment she dropped the stick and picked up the calendar. She looked at it one last time before tearing it into pieces and throwing the pieces into the trash. With that, she walked out of her room in search of her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had told Lilly this was their world now, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Penny found her sister, the dwobbit was with Bilbo and both were sitting down to a meal… Which should have been no surprise, hobbit blood after all. Without any preamble, she sat down at the table with them, looked at Bilbo, and said, “My birth name is Penny. That’s what most of the elves know me as, so if they say the name Penny they’re talking to or about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And mine is Lilly," the dwobbit added with a scowl at her sister for not giving her any warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo spluttered, nearly choking on his tea. When he cleared his throat, he said, “Is this… Common? Using fake names?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny shrugged. “It could be. But they’re not really fake. Rangers do it, dwarves do it. It’s mostly for our protection. We have things to do and need to keep up appearances. That and it’s a dwarf thing, they have private names that they’re born with and outer names they tell the world. Lilly and I were not raised as dwarves though. For me, I don’t look much like a woman normally. But I sound like one. So when I shave my beard off,” And hadn’t Bilbo been surprised when she had started growing it out again! “And cover my ears, I’m Jimiel. Penny’s a dwarf-elf hybrid that usually lives in Imladris. Jimiel wanders around as Lady Vesta’s honor guard.” She shrugged. Then she grinned. “Not a very good one though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly observed with an arched eyebrow. “You really aren’t.” Then she grinned. “Which is absolutely to my benefit. But anyway. It’s just the dwarf side of us,” Lilly added, “we only tell the people we really trust our true names. Mother knew,” she added before Bilbo could take that train of thought, “I told her. We just.... The gifts that we have mean that we need to do certain things, and those are things that Lilly and Penny wouldn’t be allowed anywhere near. Vesta and Jimiel, on the other hand, are different enough and foreign enough that we get away with it. And if anyone were to come to Imladris looking for us, the elves would know how to react based on the name they were given.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo looked rather appalled at the idea of not just being who you were, but there was a part of him, the Tookish part, that liked the idea of being someone else. “Is there… A reason for those specific names?” He wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for me.” Penny said. “Just needed something I would remember to answer to and I’ve been called that off and on for years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>theme</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly replied, “based on where we come from and the fire I control.” Bilbo shuddered at the memory of flames dancing around his adopted sister’s head. “Vesta was a goddess of hearth and home where we come from, Ignatius means ‘fiery one’ in one of the old languages, and Vulcan,” the blob of lava who was wrapped sedately around her wrist lit up and an arm like appendage broke away to wave, a trick he had learnt from Petra, “was a god of smiths. It felt appropriate at the time.” Then she grinned. “Besides, if I stick to the theme I can’t get confused.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I pick a second name?” The hobbit wondered, looking younger than his years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Bilbo,” Lilly told him gently. “You’re exactly who you need to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo looked an amusing combination of relieved and disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was just something I wanted you to be aware of.” Penny said, reaching to snag a pastry with a cream cheese filling. “For some reason the elves like to gossip about me, though they always stop when I get too close and pretend they were talking about something else.” She rolled her eyes as if the elves were being childish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hobbit commiseratingly patted Penny’s hand. “They like to gossip about me in Hobbiton sometimes. Mostly because I have no interest in courting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder you two get on so well,” Lilly commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Penny and Bilbo turned almost identical bewildered looks upon Lilly. Bilbo because he hadn’t really thought they got on that well because he inevitably ended up bruised from the dwelf. And Penny because she didn’t think courting had anything to do with her situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly looked between them, then slid from her chair. “I’ve got to go and see Elrohir,” she said with a sigh. “Before he tracks me down and kills me for taking my dear sweet time with his delivery.” With that she waltzed from the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny turned her bewildered look on Bilbo before they both shrugged. “Looks like I’ll play tour guide today. Unless you just want to wander around on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think…” Bilbo started. “I would like to wander alone for a bit first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, in that case, pay attention to the flowers lining the halls. They indicate what goes on in that particular hall. So flowers like outside the bedrooms? Those indicate living quarters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo nodded, easily accepting the method as being sensible. “And if I get lost?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you aren’t at dinner, I’ll send Zephyr to look for you.” Penny offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is acceptable, thank you.” Bilbo finished his food before thanking both Penny and the elf that came up to take away the dirty dishes, and departed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny took a couple more pastries before leaving as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly pulled a long, thin box from one of her packs and opened it carefully. She had not yet had a chance to unpack and if the contents had broken she was going to be seriously annoyed. To her relief, the delicate glass pen still sat nestled between two thick folds of fabric, the coloured glass inside it carrying flecks of silver and white that looked like stars in the midnight sky. The nib, unlike the quills and pens that were used in Imladris and the Shire, were not the kind that tended to split and break and leave unsightly splotches. Instead it was a delicate spiral that ended in a slightly rounded tip that held enough ink to be useful, but would not break or create splotches with ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly had bought a couple of simple ones for herself having seen them in use, and it was what Elrohir claimed he had been searching for: a truly superior drawing instrument as a gift… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked. He had expected her to bring him a hobbit pen, which he had been told were finer than many of the ones the elves tended to prefer to write with. A certain someone, he had blushingly told her, wanted something more delicate to use when drawing up designs and ideas, and he had wanted to provide it for her. With Estel to watch over, however, and the upheaval that had followed the arrival of both dwelf and dwobbit, he wasn’t certain he would be going in the direction of the Shire for some time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly had almost cursed their decision to go to Ered Luin instead until she had seen some of Ori’s artwork in his old bedroom. Then it had been a simple case of asking him if he recommended anything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be unlike anything that Elrohir had expected Lilly to find, and she was relieved that it had survived the journey unscathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock at her door and she hastily shoved the box out of sight before calling that it was open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you find?” Elrohir asked when he had closed the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why thank you, Lilly, for scouring the west for the perfect gift for my lady love,” Lilly replied with an arched eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yule,” Elrohir reminded her, “you promised you would be back by Yule with it so that I…” He flushed and Lilly grinned widely at the thought that the known mischief maker was a closet romantic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t specify </span>
  <em>
    <span>which</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yule,” she replied and he gave her an almost pleading look. “Alright,” she took pity on him and pulled the box from its hiding place. “What do you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this…” he paused. “Is this glass?” He asked. Lilly nodded and pulled out a drawing she had asked Ori to do for her. “This was drawn with such an instrument?” He asked, admiring the fine, even lines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would I insult either of you by finding you something inferior?” Lilly asked him. “Niphredil is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Elrohir,” she pointed out. “I’m not going to let her get hurt for the sake of a silly prank. I don’t let people play games with my friends' hearts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you get this?” Elrohir asked. “Surely the hobbits…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We went a bit further than we said we were going to and stopped off in Ered Luin,” Elrohir’s eyebrows shot up. “All the master craftdwarves there are using them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is truly an exquisite piece,” he put the lid back on the box. “And you truly believe this will do what she wishes? You believe she will like it?” Lilly rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go and find out for yourself,” she ordered. “And you owe me an extra gold piece, those don’t come cheap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be worth a hundred if she accepts my request,” Elrohir declared and all but ran from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>break</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, idiot,” Lilly muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice, however, to know that at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her friends was moving </span>
  <em>
    <span>forward</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Niphredil, she knew, had been pining over Elrohir for </span>
  <em>
    <span>centuries</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which was altogether too much pining by Lilly’s calculations. Elrohir had noticed her but their paths had crossed rarely for the most part until the afternoon he had come looking for a needle and thread for one of his pranks and he had truly realised that he had been noticing her and had started to deliberately seek her out in order to attempt to find out more about her. His success had been, to put it bluntly, dismal. Elrohir was possessed of what Lilly would charitably call ‘a forceful personality’ and as much as Niphredil had wanted to return the interest she had confessed herself uncertain of his intentions. The dance at the Yule ball had changed that and made it obvious that here lay something that, with some gentle encouragement, could grow into the kind of partnership which would be beneficial to both, if only because Niphredil might help to temper his imp-like tendencies, and he might encourage her to come out of her shell a little bit more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or so Lilly hoped. She did so like seeing her friends happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After leaving with her pastries, Penny had sought out Lord Elrond. She had ended up chatting with Lindir for a bit in the hallway outside Elrond’s office, handing the elf a pastry despite looking bewildered at being offered food. She stared at him until he actually took a bite and then she had rewarded him with a smile and a pat on the shoulder before she strolled into Elrond’s office. Lilly had made her think of something, something she had intended to start in the Shire but had forgotten about until that morning with everything that had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am glad to see you are doing well, my friend.” Elrond said when Penny split her remaining pastries with him and seated herself in her favorite chair in his office. “I had worried when Glorfindel’s yelling was heard…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grimaced. “I may have earned that one, but he doesn’t have that right. He’s not my parent or guardian and the Valar may have accidentally turned me into a tween but they did not give me time to be an adult before certain things have to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond frowned as he ate one of the pastries. It was the first time that Penny had mentioned a specific timeframe. And if she would not have time to be an adult by his figuring then it was less than forty years until this event she and Lilly were supposed to change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s not what I’m here for. Lilly reminded me that the races basically sit in their towns and villages and know nothing of each other. I meant to start out in the Shire, but things happened and I got distracted and just wanted to leave and now here we are… So I thought I’d bring the idea to you.” The dwelf sat up. “Back where Lilly and I are from there is a thing called Pen Friends.” She used the Sindarin equivalent of Pen Pals. “Where you write a letter to someone, without knowing who you are writing to. You tell them a little bit about yourself and where you are from and then send the letter to a random person that lives far away. With luck, they write back and you start to learn about a different place, a different people, culture… Where we are from it was usually something children did while being educated. Their entire learning group would send a bunch of letters and their teachers would pass them out. After the first one they generally wrote back and forth to the same person instead of swapping it around all the time…” She fiddled with her pastry before taking a bite. After chewing and swallowing, she added, “I just thought it would be an interesting way to learn about other people. Could be the Men in Bree, or Hobbits in the Shire, or if you were really daring, the dwarves in the Blue Mountains. Letters would give someone a chance to set them down and walk away if tempers flare, or even toss them in the trash with no real harm done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond pondered this while slowly finishing off his pastry. After a time he spoke up. “I believe it is a brilliant idea. Too long have we ignored the mortal races unless they have literally walked through our door. I will bring the matter up at dinner this evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pleased that her proposal had been well taken, Penny lingered to chat with Elrond about what was essentially nonsense until someone else arrived and needed a word with the Lord.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing simpler in the world for an empath to deal with than the steady, predictable, sensible emotions of a toddler. And so Glorfindel was babysitting little Estel while Gilraen did… Whatever she felt like, he honestly had not given it too much attention other than to assure her that he would know instantly if Estel needed anything. The little three year old had taken a moment to recognize the golden ellon, but he had and soon was offering random blocks to the elf as he babbled and stacked others neatly. Right before squealing and knocking them all down!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estel laughed with delight every time the blocks went flying before he started to stack them again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel basked in the simple joy radiating from the child. There was no confusion here. He could clearly tell when the child was happy, when he was frustrated, hungry… Any mood Estel had was clear and went exactly with the desires he expressed… Absolutely nothing like a certain whirlwind of confusion that expressed words of love while the emotions did not match what he knew to be love!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s adorable,” Lilly commented from across the room, though the casual observer would question whether she was referring to the toddler, who happily sent another block tower flying, or the tall ellon stretched out on the floor smiling as he aided the child in his game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is.” Glorfindel agreed, despite getting a block to the face on the next tower destruction. He rubbed at his cheek to ease the slight sting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are stewing over something,” Lilly added, picking up a block which had been flung in her direction and bringing it back over. “You’ve been…” she thought for a moment, “not quite yourself for the last couple of days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estel gnawed on one of his blocks, blinking up at Lilly with wide eyes. It was clear he did not recognize the dwobbit from the times he had seen her before her long departure nearly a year previous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I find…” Glorfindel started, searching for some tactful way to phrase something for once. “That I am not particularly fond of sharing certain information within your hearing as you have a tendency to squeal and hurt my ears.” He finally said, pouting slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise to control myself,” Lilly told him seriously. “And I also promise that nothing you say to me will be repeated to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel remained silent for a time, reaching out to tickle Estel’s side to hear the toddler giggle. After a few minutes he spoke. “How does love work in your world?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It depends on the kind of love you’re asking about,” Lilly replied. “It’s generally accepted that there are different types and degrees of love, love of family, love of friends, of partners… Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another moment of silence before the ellon finally spoke. “She said she loved me.” He confessed, but his brows were furrowed in confusion. “But she did not feel like any type of love I have felt before. It was similar to how she feels for you or when referring to Master Nori. I can understand the sister bond that would make her love you, but she has never behaved that way with Master Nori…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly had drawn a deep breath in through her nose at the first words from Glorfindel’s lips, keeping her promise </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make the kind of sounds which might pain him, especially given his expression during the confession. She paused for a moment before answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nori is a very dear friend,” she said slowly, “to </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of us. And, yes, where we come from we associate that depth of meaning with love. As I said, we’ve acknowledged and accepted, mostly, that love is not a simple emotion that can have only one or two applications. The same as there are varying degrees of hate, there varying degrees of love.” She stacked a couple of blocks in front of Estel, who watched her with interest before glancing at Glorfindel. When the ellon nodded the toddler sent the bricks flying again and Lilly grinned at him. “Can I ask you something, it’s a bit indelicate but… I think maybe it needs to be asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel considered Lilly’s words. On one hand he was pleased that Penny saw him as a dear friend. On the other hand, he was uncertain if he was pleased with being lumped in with her sister and the dwarf. He moved freshly scattered blocks back into Estel’s reach before responding to Lilly. “You may ask, I may not answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d expect nothing less,” Lilly replied, then went quiet as she thought about how she wanted to phrase her question, of which she had many in reality. “I saw you and Penny in the snow. When she kissed you. I know what she said happened and why, and I believe her, but you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It didn’t look like…” she made a frustrated noise. “It didn’t look like you were being pushed into something you weren’t enjoying. You weren’t? Were you? Pushed I mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon immediately stiffened at Lilly’s confession. His cheeks flushed and he focused his attention on Estel, handing the toddler a biscuit when a twinge of hunger swept through the boy. But it was interesting to hear about the glowing. “I did… Do you know what it is like to feel as if you are being consumed?” He wondered. “As if every fiber of your being is being slowly torn away and taken?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not personally,” Lilly replied. “But it’s something that a lot of people in my world search for. A soulmate type of thing I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel made a thoughtful sound before turning his attention back to Estel and the child’s efforts to build an even taller tower of blocks just for the pleasure of knocking it down again. He seemed finished with the question. Lilly watched him quietly, waiting to see if he would add anything to his statement, wanting to be sure that had he not </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep on participating in the kiss he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> have stopped it. When he didn’t speak again, however, she sighed. Getting anything out of either of them was like getting blood from a stone, at this rate she would be long dead before either of them managed to get their heads sorted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t give you all the answers,” Lilly told him after a moment, “but it isn’t unheard of for the kind of love Penny expressed for you to grow into something stronger. And we both know she doesn’t like working through her emotions at the best of times. In a perfect world, if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it would work out the way you would most </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is that what you…” She paused. “It isn’t my business, I’m sorry.” She cut herself off. She had promised herself she wouldn’t interfere, but he was her friend and the differences between their two worlds were hurting him again, whether he wanted to admit it or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You care about us.” Glorfindel said. “It is natural to want to aid those you care for in any way you think that you can.” He passed another biscuit to Estel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not easy with you two,” Lilly admitted. She got to her feet. “Think about what you want with her, what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want, in the perfect world where she would be to you what you wish her to be. And then think about whether that involves changing things as they are now, and whether you want to risk it.” She touched his shoulder. “And if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> decide to try and change things, you know where to find me if you find convincing her is a more daunting and difficult task than you had thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ambled from the room after a grin at Estel, leaving Glorfindel with his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel did not have to think. Merely listening to Lilly’s words and watching Estel until the dwobbit left. After he was certain Lilly was out of earshot, he looked solemnly at Estel and said, “I would have let her consume me right then if she had not stopped…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estel grinned, offering the golden elf a half eaten and soggy biscuit in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later Penny remembered to deliver the toys she had purchased in Thorin’s Halls for Estel. She had only gotten him two things she thought he might like. One was a little wooden horse that when pushed into a sitting position would leap forward. The other was a dwarf-in-the-box. She stayed for a while, more than long enough to see little Estel scream in terror when the dwarf puppet inside sprang out of the box at him before the toddler fell into giggles… Multiple times... But eventually she bid the toddler and Gilraen farewell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After leaving mother and son, Penny felt the urge to go visit Badly and so she did. The mare greeted her with a soft whicker and lipped at the dwelf, searching for the inevitable treat. Penny, wise in the ways of dealing with having a horse now, pulled some peppermint candies from her pocket and let the mare eat them before she picked up a grooming brush and climbed into the stall. She could have used the gate, but where was the fun in that? She was there for over an hour, having groomed every inch of Badly before cleaning out the mare’s stall and making sure she had fresh hay and water and all the good stuff. The dwelf knew Garaphen would go over everything again sometime during the day, but she felt good doing it herself sometimes, even if it was not a daily activity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it you have not heard the news.” Speaking of…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Garaphen.” Penny said as she moved to sit atop the gate of Badly’s stall. “What is it I have not heard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garaphen looked particularly roguish when he grinned and said, “Idhrenwë sailed West while you were gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, Penny only looked surprised. While some elves could be standoffish, Idhrenwë had been truly unpleasant, but she was still shocked that he had actually left! After a moment, she shook herself and gave a neutral response. “Who have his duties fallen to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lindir.” Garaphen said, moving to peer into the stall at Badly. “Glad to see she was taken care of while you were gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny made an insulted sound, shoving Garaphen’s shoulder. “You know I adore her and wouldn’t tolerate her being mistreated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garaphen grinned good naturedly. “I know, as often as you slept on the floor out here while tending to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of calm silence, well as silent as a stable of horses could get, Penny mused. “So many sailing West. It’s hard to believe that Imladris still feels so full.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a chuckle, Garaphen shook his head. “That’s just because you rarely go anywhere except the forges, the stables, or the main House. The entire building where Idhrenwë lived is empty now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny froze. “He lived in one of the small houses? And it’s empty now?!” Her mind raced… “Garaphen…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garaphen looked wary at the look she gave him and the slow way she said his name. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have given me… The best idea!” Penny leaned over and pecked a kiss to Garaphen’s cheek before sliding off of the gate. She wasted no time, running out of the stable and out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Neither of us wanted to brain today, thinking of a song for this chapter was a lot harder than it should have been. *sighs*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Danger Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Revvin' up your engine<br/>Listen to her howlin' roar<br/>Metal under tension<br/>Beggin' you to touch and go<br/>Highway to the danger zone<br/>Ride into the danger zone</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siwpn14IE7E">Kenny Loggins, <i>Danger Zone</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We’ve been here three weeks, brother,” Lilly informed the still protesting hobbit as she dragged him down the path towards that little house that Randoron lived in. It was easier for the blind elf to navigate the unchanging layout of the small building than it was to spend every day in the main house where the number of occupants meant that there were often small changes which were hazardous to him. “Mother wanted you to meet him, so you’re going to meet him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother hardly remembered this elf you have been talking about,” Bilbo objected. “What makes you think that he will be better able to help me train this ability you claim that I have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all know you have it, Bilbo,” Lilly reminded him. Really, after the months they had all spent together she would have thought that he would have stopped being this stubborn about the whole thing. “And Randoron will be able to help you tap into it properly. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t want to come into it like I did and cause a rockslide or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you ‘come into it’?” Bilbo asked almost nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there was a bit of a misunderstanding that caused me to lose my temper,” Lilly shrugged. “And I burst into flame from head to toe. I probably would have set half of Imladris on fire if Penny hadn’t shoved me out of a window.” The grin on her face dimmed. “She burned her hands really badly,” the dwobbit continued softly. “It made me frightened of my ability for a while. You can use fire to hurt a lot of people very quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can understand that,” Bilbo admitted. “And you think this elf will know if I have the same abilities?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not see,” another voice said, “as others might. Then again, they miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much with their mundane eyes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo looked up to see the elf that Lilly had been bringing him to meet. There could, he supposed, only be one in Rivendell with such scars who still seemed to look directly at him. “I am disappointed it took you so long to bring him,” he said to Lilly. “You have been promising you would since your arrival.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was being stubborn,” Bilbo’s sister shrugged. “Apparently it’s a Baggins thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, yes,” Randoron mused. “His mother was rather more… persistent in her efforts to get me to help her to learn. Her fëa was as unusual to me as yours and your sister’s is. And your friend’s feels very like it. Deep, firm and steady. He could learn to walk with it as she did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lilly replied, patting Bilbo’s hand, “that caused its own problems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother suffered a great deal because she was not warned of the consequences of such an action.” Bilbo informed the elf coldly and  Randoron bowed his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I confess, at the time I was ignorant to the ways that other races did such things,” the blind elf confessed. “I had reason to learn later, which is why your sister was not taught to separate her fëa and walk in the same way.” Although he could not see it, Lilly stuck her tongue out at the blind elf. “Come, Master Baggins,” for Bilbo knew that his sister must have told Randoron as much during their many conversations. “Let us begin the same way as your sister and mother did. I shall teach you to touch your soul, and Lilly will practice her flight, she has been neglecting it, you see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly huffed as the elf smiled knowingly at her, then stepped away and undressed until she was left in only her mithril outfit. Bilbo’s scandalised squawk was lost in the initial rush of flame racing over her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later a ball of fire zipped around the Hidden Valley five times as elves and rangers stared up in wonder and with no small amount of concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Lilly worked toward getting Bilbo to finally go see ‘Randy,’ Penny worked toward her new project. After she had run from the stables, the dwelf had instantly sent Zephyr to track down Lindir. After first apologizing to Lanthir for interrupting their conversation, she had spent a long time talking with Lindir. Finally she had gotten Lindir on board with her idea and the two of them had taken it to Elrond. Elrond had listened and, like the good leader he was, thought the idea was marvelous even if it would never be needed and so he had officially signed off on the project.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not allowing Lindir to leave this all on her hands, Penny had dragged the ellon along with her by a firm grip on his sleeve. Their path had taken them down to the carpentry area where all sorts of furnishings were built. There they had picked up the head of the carpenters, a lovely, if rather generic elleth by the name of Minriel. No, that was not quite true… There was something about Minriel that stood out… She was just ever so slightly chubby compared to the normal elves within Imladris! Penny had been instantly enamored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio of Penny, Lindir, and Minriel had soon collected Berechon into the project and soon enough all four were wandering through the house that had been vacated since Idhrenwë had sailed West. Minriel and Berechon made notes, compared plans, asked questions, did research, and within days Penny was handed a heavy hammer and permitted to joyfully knock down walls within the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Penny was knocking down walls, Berechon and Minriel got their entire complement of crafters in their respective fields in on the project. Furniture that had been within the building for thousands of years was removed and, in most cases, literally torn to pieces to reuse materials for the project. When all was said and done, it was a very open and cleaned out building left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the work began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though she did spend a lot of time helping on the project, Penny was just basic manual labor when it came to working on the thing. And the elves were true artisans so she was not often given anything to do once the elves started working. Pouting at being essentially kicked from her own project, Penny went back to the apothecary where she talked to Salabdúr about the blend she had finally made for Lilly’s birth control as well as going over the steps she had used to turn the blend into pills that would not leave a bad taste nearly as long as drinking teas. Salabdúr admired the concept and they spent time working on turning some of the other medicines in the apothecary into a pill form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Berechon busy on the project, Penny did not bother going to the forges. He was the one she preferred instructing her there and most of the others were either working on the endless supply of arrows or helping make things for the project. So she stayed out of the way there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Training was still a thing for both Penny and now Badly. They not only had to get Penny used to taking swings or shooting her crossbow pistols from horseback, they had to get Badly used to the sounds of clashing metal and moving bodies. To that end she often rode the horse right through the elves' night and early morning practice sessions when the training yard was at its loudest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Badly did not appreciate this training in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through it all Penny was some level of exhausted. She still randomly had dreams of waking up back on her couch, but now she refused to go to snuggle with Glorfindel afterward to finish sleeping. Since leaving Bag End she had not shared a bed with him at all and the one time he had tried to reach out because her emotions were in turmoil she had merely told him, “Good night,” and otherwise ignored the ellon’s offer to play teddy bear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it was a rather tired Penny that was wandering around one morning and stumbled across a peaceful clearing. There was a lovely view from the clearing of the waterfalls and even the main House of Imladris itself. And she sat down on the soft grass within the clearing and leaned back. There was a lovely view of the sky and she eventually laid back to watch the clouds… Hours later she woke up with the sun bearing down on her and her face and arms red from too much sun and… She had an idea!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny raced back to the apothecary, first treating her pink skin, which thankfully had not burned worse but her tendency to wear sleeveless attire when the weather was nice had given her a good enough tan to mostly protect her from burns. Now she was quickly throwing together ingredients before she had a jar of white cream in hand and she cleaned up any mess she had made before running out of the house again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making her way back to the clearing, Penny stripped out of all of her clothing. She smeared the cream on her arms, face, and neck where the sun regularly got access, and then, after removing her earrings and necklace, laid down in the grass, completely bare, and well aware that her pasty white skin was going to be bright red and painful by the time she was done…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly stretched as she wandered the halls of Imladris with only her satiny robe covering her tiny frame. More than one elf directed a slightly scandalised look in her direction but Lilly, as had become her habit, was ignoring them. She had a specific destination, and person, in mind, as well as a specific activity for them to indulge in and she had no intention at all of having to fiddle with </span>
  <em>
    <span>clothes</span>
  </em>
  <span> before doing so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eventually found her target watching the elves who were hard at work refurbishing the building which had been chosen as the new guest quarters for those of the smaller races who might come to visit, though Lilly still wasn’t all that clear on how Penny had managed to get Elrond to agree to make the changes. Not to mention the fact that she was beginning to feel a little bit restless. There was only so much time she could spend around elves, it would seem, before she started yearning for something else. It was similar, in fact, to the way that she had felt just before she had begun to plan the trip to Moria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flopped down next to her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bored,” she declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s arms were folded over her chest, watching the rebuilding of the house with a petulant look. So she had managed to accidentally break one of the fireplace mantles that had been built after the elves had talked with Bilbo… So what?! It was no excuse to kick her out of the house for the rest of the week… “I’m bored, too… The jerks won’t let me help anymore this week.” She glanced down at her sister. “This isn’t the kind of bored that ends up getting more mithril from Moria, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me time,” Lilly muttered, “and that wasn’t bored, as such, that was… something else. A call, I don’t know.” She pulled the knot out of the tie at her waist. “Fancy a race?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A race? That sounds… Dull.” For all that Penny had been inclined to keep herself occupied since losing access to the internet, she was really quite lazy when she could get away with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Lilly attempted to shrug nonchalantly as she tossed her robe a safe distance away, no sense in it catching alight after all. “I’ll just entertain myself then.” Her mithril garments glittered in the sunlight briefly before she set herself aflame, using the heat to lift her feet just far enough off the ground that the grass would wither a little, but it wouldn’t burn. Randoron had been right, the more she practiced the better at it she became. “You going to try and catch me or not?” She demanded before turning the heat up and zipping into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny cursed and staggered back at Lilly’s take off and a moment later she was in the air as well. She was not as fast on the takeoff, but then again… She did not have an ass full of rocket fuel. Pushing the wind as hard as she could, the dwelf took off after the flaming dwobbit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly laughed at the sound of Penny’s cursing, spinning so that she could look behind her at the dwelf who was rapidly starting to catch her up. She would be famished later, she knew, using her abilities usually left her tired and hungry with all the energy it took, but it had been worth it to see the outraged look on her sister’s face before she flew off. Then, just because she could, she put on another burst of speed, still laughing as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf would be hungry as well, but she had a lot more practice using her gift and could probably out stamina Lilly in a race if it came to it, but she could not catch up to the dwobbit. After a while she just kept at a steady pace and tried to keep Lilly in sight. If the dwobbit wore herself out, hopefully Penny would be able to catch her before she crashed…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued like this for a while before Lilly began to feel the first clues that her energy was beginning to run out. Annoying as it was, she knew that it was simply because she didn’t have the practice and the stamina having not had the same practice as Penny. Frustratingly, she began to slow and she knew that it was time to land before she did something stupid like fall out of the sky. She changed course, aiming for the place where she had left her robe. She swore as she landed, landing a little more heavily than she had intended, then turned to see where Penny had gotten to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny eventually caught up to Lilly and lowered herself down for a landing. She landed heavy, too… But it was intentional as she immediately dropped down into the classic superhero landing pose. “Superhero landing!” She declared, looking at Lilly and grinning. “You’re fucking fast, just so you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit snorted at her sister. “Those are murder on the knees,” she pointed out. “And I’m only fast when I push, otherwise I sort of float along,” she pulled her robe back on. “Of course, now I’m starving again,” she added. “Fancy raiding the kitchen with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, I know all about murder on the knees and just being able to do a superhero landing and still get up and move on is a thrill for me!” Penny grinned, rising up and putting hands on her hips rather like Superman. “Very well, citizen! Let us go venture forth for sustenance!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dork,” Lilly giggled as the two of them marched inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the kitchen, Penny helped Lilly reach things as they made something nummy to eat. After a few minutes of watching the dwobbit’s hands work, she wondered, “Do you think you can tan? Or do the fire powers prevent the sun’s heat from affecting you?” She held up her own tanned arm for comparison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hadn't thought about it," Lilly admitted, "I don't see why I wouldn't. It isn't the heat that makes you tan, it's the UV. Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found a good spot for getting some sun a while back, see?” Penny pushed aside the neckline of her vest, showing that the difference between the tanned bare skin and what was under the material was not as great as it would have been if she never got any sun. “I’ve been taking naps out in the sun lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly admired the tan cheerfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds like a fabulous plan," she agreed, taking a few more pastries to add to her plate of bread, cold cuts, cheese and pickled vegetables. The elves had something very similar to piccalilli that she really enjoyed. "And I could definitely use a nap after all that." She paused. "You've been looking tired lately. Is everything alright? Are you and Sunshine…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grabbed some things too, not really paying attention to what she got as long as it was something she deemed edible. It ended up being mostly fruit, both fresh seasonal pickings and some leftover dried stuff from the winter. “With most of the forge working on the shrimp-scale house there was no one for me to ask about getting some lounge chairs made. I might look into doing it myself sometime, it seems like I could do something similar to my glider, some pipes and sew on some cloth. Make something more comfortable than the ground or a blanket to lay on…” The dwelf mused as she looked around and grabbed two water skins and two bottles of wine. They might as well really enjoy the day. Too bad the clearing did not have a view of the construction work, or they could indulge in watching the elves work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just getting used to the waterfall outside of my window again. Damn thing makes me have to pee twenty times a night.” Of course that was kind of true, but it was the nightmares that woke Penny up first to make her aware of the sound that brought on the urge. “I’m not currently fighting with Banana Brain. Not to my knowledge at least. Who knows what gets into his head.” She shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly arched an eyebrow at her sister but didn't say anything else. She was too tired for an argument, too tired to try and work out what was twisting around in Penny's head this time. What she did know was that Glorfindel was getting more and more morose every day, and Penny looked tired all the time. No matter what the dwelf said, part of Lilly's brain insisted that the two were more connected than not. Correlation didn't equal causation, she knew that, but that didn't stop her from trying to connect the two anyway. She yawned widely, gathered a few more snacks and gestured to her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lead on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Penny led Lilly out of the building and toward the clearing she had found. It was out of easy earshot of any of the regularly used areas and had a lovely view of some of the waterfalls and the main House while still managing to have enough trees, shrubbery, and vegetation to feel secluded. “Ta-da!” Penny announced, moving over to where she had taken to hanging a blanket over a tree branch. She shook out it, blowing a massive gust of wind through the blanket to throw off any insects, and then spread it out on the grass. She commented, “I was surprised at how much of the day this spot catches the sun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From one of her pockets, Penny pulled a jar of cream. “Homemade sunscreen if you want to put some on any spots. Thin it out with some water if you just want a little effect.” She shook the jar, setting it down before reaching for the laces on her vest. “Do you know how weird it is to walk into that mess of herbs and powders and creams and not just admire the collection but actually know how to use it? Because it’s weird as hell considering I’d never thought I could remember all of that shit three years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably about as weird as it is to realise we're pretty much fluent in three languages and learning a fourth to be honest," Lilly replied as she accepted some of the cream. She slipped her robe off, but left her Mithril on as the catches were still a little fiddly to use, then smeared a thin layer on, aware that her skin would need time to adapt to the exposure after being mostly covered for the last few years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took the dwelf a bit longer to strip down, she had on things that were laced and tied after all, even if it was just her leather slippers, shorts, and vest. Once she was down to… Well, nothing, Penny took some of the cream and rubbed it on her arms, face, neck, and the little vee of flesh below her neck that her vest’s collar left exposed. Those were the areas that already had a darker tan than the rest. Once done, she plopped down on one side of the blanket and sprawled out on her stomach. “That does feel weird. Not to mention… Does talking to rocks and metal count as a language or not? Because it feels like it should be, but it wasn’t taught to me so I don’t know…” She paused, “Ahyarmen’s easy to sneak some heals from, too. Just in case. I fell asleep the first time out here and had such a burn, but I just whined and pouted until he gave me a general healing wave to shut me up.” Penny grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly shook her head, although concern flared again at the thought that Penny had fallen asleep out here as well. Especially with the distant sound of the waterfalls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hopefully we won't need it this time, I'm not sure he'll appreciate having to heal you from sunburn repeatedly. Even his patience has to have limits after all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he gets lonely and bored.” Penny mused. “Before we showed up it was really only busy for the healers if the nearby humans or Rangers showed up for healing. I didn’t need constant surveillance when I arrived, but I saw Ahyarmen most of every day.” She paused, looking thoughtful as she dug into one of the packets of dried fruit. “Then again, that could have been just as much him being bored as helping Erestor teach me. I tended to get distracted just listening to the language before I started picking things up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Listening is one of the best ways to augment your learning though," Lilly replied, munching contently on a piece of bread topped with a slice of beef and some of the pickle. "I'm surprised there aren't more people here, it's lovely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe there were, once… A lot of elves have gone West. Just since we’ve been here there have been two groups headed that way.” Penny hummed, munching on bits of dried strawberry. “Or they could be distracted by the House project. I’m pretty sure Minriel cleared out the entire carpenters wing for the job and Berechon has all the forge elves not working on keeping the rangers and patrollers stocked with arrows and daggers to work on half sized appliances. Not that there are many of them. I think there were only six or seven left in the forges the last time I was there when it was full.” She took a drink of water before saying. “I think I agree with Sam… It makes me sad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's because it is sad," Lilly replied, "but then, they weren't really supposed to still be here anyway. Most of the elves went West before the trees, and the ones who came back were warned not to." She stretched and lay back. Traveling had made her a little more accustomed to the hard ground beneath her back as she shifted to get comfortable. "It still isn't quite like I thought it would be, Before I mean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if it’s rude to ask if they were one that never went West or if they were one that came back after being warned.” The dwelf pondered, stretching out and folding her arms, resting her head on them like a pillow as her entire back half soaked up sunshine. “I don’t know if I ever thought of it beyond the basic window dressing that the lore and fans put on it. I was kind of disappointed that the big tub hanging off a cliff in front of a waterfall from TFR doesn’t exist, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got sucked a bit deeper in than you did though," Lilly pointed out. "Even if it did take me three attempts to finally plough my way through the Silmarillion." She yawned again. "I think I'll take a quick nap," she said. "Wake me up if I start to burn, Vulcan," she added, not sure if the ball of lava understood her or not. Vulcan glowed briefly and she closed her eyes with a smile. It really was peaceful here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny glanced over at Lilly before grinning. “Have sweet dreams of being the hottest eye candy a dwarf could ever want right now.” She giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly opened an eye lazily and smiled. There was an idea! Then she wriggled happily and promptly dozed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While I appreciate that Penny and yourself need to learn how to best utilise your abilities,” Elrond was saying as Lilly sipped at a glass of wine, “I would appreciate a little… warning.” Lilly tilted her head. “When Penny is using her abilities alone she is barely noticeable as more than a shadow upon the grass, but you are… eye catching.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you’re saying is, a great big ball of fire streaking across the sky is of concern,” Lilly surmised. “Are you worried I’ll lose control again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will not lose control,” Randoron scoffed, “frankly I was doubtful you would manage to achieve even </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> much once we made the decision that teaching you to walk with your soul would be unwise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t all that reassuring,” Lilly pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A sentiment that I am in agreement with,” Elrond sighed. “Will this be a daily activity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly replied, although her nap in the sun had replenished her energy somewhat, she was still tired. “Not for a while anyway. I need to build up to it being daily. It’s definitely something that I want to work with more, though, along with my own weapons training. I’m a bit small to be really effective in battle. I’ll need every advantage I can get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You believe that you will see battle during the course of your task?” Elrond asked, if Lilly didn’t know better she would say that he sounded a little bit alarmed at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it,” she replied. “It’s why Penny insisted on learning to fight. It’s why I insisted on the same. It isn’t something that we can avoid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” the Lord of Imladris looked at her for a long moment. “I will ensure that all are aware of your flying methods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly and Randoron excused themselves and he watched them leave for a moment before sitting in a chair. Were he younger and more inclined towards dramatics he might have collapsed there and placed his head in his hands. The amount of excitement and tension which had come with the two Valar touched ladies certainly made his days more interesting than they had been in some time. In some respects, he could have done without it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been hints for years before Penny’s arrival that something large was approaching, the appearance of Belladonna Took in Imladris had been indication enough of that. Now, however, he could be certain that whatever was coming was approaching far more rapidly than he would have liked and he had no way to prepare for it, only the cryptic statements of a dwobbit and a dwelf who at times seemed to fit seamlessly only to make it so clear at others that this was not the place of their birth. Frankly, it gave him a headache to rival any that dealing with Saruman, Mithrandir or all the dwarves he had ever had cause to interact with had ever given him. In his younger years he would have questioned it. Now he simply took a moment to think, then drew himself up as tall, calm and regally as he ever did, and made his way to bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it would all look better in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone is having fun so far! There's only two chapters left! ... Just kidding. *goes back to working on chapter 64*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Made a wrong turn, once or twice<br/>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br/>Bad decisions, that's alright<br/>Welcome to my silly life</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eX7nMCRSqJU">Boyce Avenue cover of <i>Perfect</i></a> by P!nk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It seemed like there had been no time at all between the start of the project and the time when the elves fully kicked the resident dwelf of Imladris from assisting. They were working on the final touches, decorations and even the clothier’s wing had been pulled into the project for linens and draperies and doilies… The elves wanted the final result to be a surprise and, aside from pulling Penny aside so she could show off her memories of the dwarf homes in the Blue Mountains and the places she had visited in the Shire, she was officially off the project. Penny took the news graciously… Meaning she only spent fifteen minutes cursing and ranting to the amused elves before she finally flipped them off and stomped off to pout about being ousted from the project that was her idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With nothing else to do, Penny remembered something she had talked to Glorfindel about and she deliberately went in search of him. Following Zephyr along, instead of just projecting wild emotions to summon the ellon, the dwelf finally tracked him down in the library. He was seated at one of the tables set up on one of the library’s balconies with a glass of wine as he read a book. She felt an instant indignation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They never let me have wine in the library.” Penny pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without looking up from his book, Glorfindel responded, “You rarely drink wine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They never let me have anything in the library.” The dwelf corrected, scowling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of us can be trusted to not spill things.” Glorfindel said, taking a sip of his wine as if gloating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment where Penny seriously considered tipping the end of Glorfindel’s wine glass so it would spill all over him, she settled on rolling her eyes before moving to lean against the rail of the balcony. “Glorfindel…” She glanced aside. “Do you remember that day when we were sparring… In the Shire… And… You know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel sipped at his wine, eyes on his friend who masterfully pulled back her annoyance and then became… Nervous? She definitely felt uncomfortable and tense. And then her words started and Glorfindel carefully placed his wine glass on the table. By the time the word ‘Shire’ left her lips the book had joined it and he felt a tense excitement built up in him as he sat up and leaned toward the dwelf expectantly… He was so overwhelmed by his own nervous anticipation that he did not notice the shift of guilt threading into the dwelf as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I said I’d help you work on your hair thing so you wouldn’t freak out if it got snagged on something or pulled in battle…” Penny continued. “So since they kicked me off of the mini-house project, I thought I’d use the time to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel could have kicked himself! Of course that was what she was talking about… Why would she want to talk about anything else when he’d never felt anything stronger from her than what she felt for Lilly, Nori, or Bilbo? He sat back, face going blank to hide his disappointment. “Ahh, I see… I shall be taking the time to better prepare my hair in future, so it would not be an issue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny narrowed her eyes. “Of course it would be an issue. The same way me stopping and staring at an orc gasping for breath would be an issue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is hardly the same…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cutting him off, Penny made a swiping motion with her hand. “It doesn’t have to be exactly the same for it to be an issue. Unless you plan on shaving your head, which I really hope you do not, then there is always a chance it will come loose and get pulled. And what if Estel grabs it and gives it a tug? Do you want to have a flashback in front of him?! What if something happens and he needs help? What if he was riding on your shoulder and started to fall and grabbed your hair and you froze up and he fell and got really hurt?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright!” Glorfindel said, moving his hands in a conceding gesture. “You win. What does your training for this kind of thing entail?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calming down once Glorfindel saw things her way, Penny grinned. “I’m so glad you asked…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rivendell was beautiful, Bilbo decided as he meandered through the gardens. He had listened to his mother’s stories as a child and always tried to imagine this place from her words. His imagination had fallen short. Far short. This place was truly spectacular and he could understand why his mother had always longed to return. He had, he remembered, always planned on coming here himself when he turned of age, but as he grew older the desire to come to Rivendell had waned until his father’s death and his mother’s decline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had stopped seeming important then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, however, he had always imagined it full and bustling, with elves gliding too and fro as they moved from task to task and filled the corridors with their lilting language.</span>
  <span> It was not empty, not by a long shot, but he could still move easily from one place to the next and occasionally only see a single elf in an hour. He definitely had not expected it to be empty enough that the Lord of the Valley could sacrifice an entire house to the comfort of other races. Yet, according to one elf who had measured him fastidiously for chairs, tables and cookware, that was precisely what Lord Elrond was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo knew that the elves were going west long before he came to Rivendell. They were seen sometimes, passing through the furthest reaches of the Shire on their way to the Grey Havens. It was sad to think that such a noble race was departing and leaving the care of the world to the younger races. Races that Bilbo, as a hobbit, had rarely had any contact with until meeting Penny and Lilly. He still had not had any real contact with dwarves, although his sister and friend had spent many hours explaining how to approach them and what to expect for reasons known only to themselves. It was really quite fascinating and he debated taking a trip to the Blue Mountains with them the next time that they passed that way just to see how accurate their words were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Men, on the other hand, he had interacted with. Or, at least, the Men who made up the fiercely terrifying group of Rangers who stopped in rather frequently. Rangers he had always been aware of. They patrolled the edges of the Shire after all. But he had never had much cause to talk to them at all. They were, to his surprise, far better educated than he had imagined they would be. He had already invited several of them to join him in Bag End the next time that they were at the borders of the Shire regardless of what his neighbours would think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost did not want to leave. This was a place of treasures. A place of wonders. From artefacts long preserved out of love, to books and scrolls and maps which spoke of the world as it was in the days before the sun and the moon. He could live until he was eleventy-one, he thought, and hardly scratch the surface of everything that Lord Elrond and his people had curated and cared for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially with Randoron insisting on daily lessons to help him control the ability that he had inherited from his mother. He had hardly wanted to believe that he had it as strongly as he now remembered her having it. Randoron was adamant that Bilbo would be more powerful still. He would not have bothered with the lessons at all had Lilly not bullied him into it. Now, two  months after his first meeting with the blind elf, Bilbo was feeling the benefits of it. The earth and stone was his, a touch here, a shift there and something that was unstable was firm again. For a while anyway, he was still getting the knack of it and he knew that he would have to practice every day since his sister insisted that he had a destiny he would need the thing for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed as he walked, fingers brushing over the familiar rock in his pocket. He did not want to leave, but he would have to. He had responsibilities in the Shire after all, and while this trip could be passed off as necessary to help him deal with his grief over his mother’s passing, there was only so much leeway that the hobbits were usually willing to allow for strange behaviour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow,  he suspected that the addition of a sister into his life this far into it would throw up more strangeness than his neighbours would be able to stand. He found himself looking forward to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How very odd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny and Glorfindel were working on training one of his key triggers for having flashbacks to his death. They were, unfortunately, in the clearing that Penny and Lilly had taken to using for their nude sunbathing. Though Glorfindel had not known that when he had sought Penny out to train and found her just as she was spreading a blanket out on the grass. Penny had been startled, glad she had not already stripped down for the sun, and instead moved the blanket over to the base of one of the trees… This resulted in how they were now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf was sitting at the base of the tree, leaning against the tree’s trunk with her legs spread. Glorfindel was seated between them, his back pressed against her chest and his head resting on her shoulder. Penny was drawing her fingers through his hair as she whispered to him. Her voice was giving soft reassurances, telling him step for step exactly what she was doing with his hair. With him pressed so close she could feel if he started to tense and ease off of the contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I’m going to tighten my fingers on the strands…” Penny murmured, doing exactly that as the fingers that were sliding through the golden locks squeezed closed. “And slowly pull my hand downward…” She did so, drawing her fingers down the length of Glorfindel’s silky hair. She felt him start to tense. “Easing off…” She eased the contact so that there was no tension on his scalp. While she waited for him to relax, Penny softly hummed one of her favorite songs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What song is that?” Glorfindel wondered when he relaxed enough to focus on the tune.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just something from before.” Penny mused. “Sliding my hand down again…” She did so, surprised when she made it down the full length of Glorfindel’s hair. It soon became clear why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are the words?” He wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing softly, the dwelf gave a slight shake of her head. “Basically they’re ‘don’t feel worthless.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another one of your ‘fucking’ secrets?” Glorfindel wondered and instantly regretted it when the dwelf burst into laughter right next to his poor, abused ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That word is in the song, yes… But I prefer the version that does not have that word.” Penny said when she finally stopped laughing enough to talk. She wrapped her arms around Glorfindel in a friendly hug, pressing her nose into his shoulder and taking in that sun warmed scent he seemed to always have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you tell me part of it?” Glorfindel asked as she started murmuring her words again and sliding her fingers into his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which part?” Penny wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response, Glorfindel hummed the part that had caught his attention with the way her emotions had softened as she hummed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a long time, Penny’s only response was to just whisper her reassurances as she played with Glorfindel’s hair, but then… “Pretty, pretty please… Don’t you ever, ever feel you are less than, less than perfect… Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you’re nothing, you are perfect…” The dwelf trailed off before barely breathing the last two words of the chorus. “To me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So stunned was he by the words and the emotions that went with them, that Glorfindel did not even notice when Penny gave a slightly more significant pull on his hair than she had previously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a wonderful day for a picnic and as soon as she had discovered this, Penny had gone in search of the Lady Gilraen where she promptly absconded with the future king of Gondor and stole him away… With his mother’s blessings. The dwelf took the human child with her to the kitchens, setting him down to help her make up a big basket full of sandwiches and cakes for a lovely picnic spread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bread!” Estel declared, pointing at the loaf Penny was slicing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good, Estel.” The dwelf told him, breaking off a piece of bread and handing it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cheeky grin Estel gave made her smile as he devoured the piece of bread. His eyes grew huge when he saw the dwelf packing an entire jar of sugar biscuits into the basket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving the toddler a wink, Penny took a cookie from the jar and broke it in half. She gave half to Estel, putting a finger to her lips and making a ‘shh’ sound. “Our little secret.” She teased, delighting in the way he giggled as he ate the biscuit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the basket was packed up with food and drinks and the dwelf hefted it on one arm before assisting Estel in relocating to the floor. “Walk or carry?” She asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Walk.” Estel declared, reaching up and grasping two of her fingers as the dwelf led the way out of the kitchen. As they left, they passed Bilbo and Estel’s ecstatic, “Bi’bo!” combined with a grabby hand gesture soon had the toddler walking between dwelf and hobbit as they moved out to one of the smaller gardens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems a bit much for elevensies.” Bilbo mused as he helped spread out a blanket and unpack the basket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just wait…” Penny responded. She had sent Zephyr to pester Lilly after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And apparently the feeling of Bilbo, Penny, and Estel all in the same area and so far from Gilraen was enough for Glorfindel’s nosy self to grow curious, for it was not long after that he arrived and was welcomed to the picnic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly joined them not long later, flopping onto the blanket, dropping a bag next to it, and snagging a pastry as she did so. There was a merest </span>
  <em>
    <span>hint</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a smile on her lips as she joined them, the first pastry disappearing in moments which was quickly followed by a second. Then she grinned at Estel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to see what I brought you?” She asked the toddler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estel regarded Lilly around a mouthful of sandwich. After a minute of chewing he said, “Yiyyi best.” Lilly grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” she told him, reaching into the bag. What she pulled out of it was obviously a ball, but it had been made out of individual crochet hexagons and then stuffed with unspun sheep’s wool. As a result it was soft and a little bit squishy, perfect for young hands to get stuck into and throw around with less risk of something getting broken. She lobbed it lightly at Bilbo’s head and smiled wider still when Estel giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe she is buying his affections away from us.” Glorfindel noted, his expression glowering, but his tone teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh,” Lilly waved a hand, “give him two years and you’ll be teaching him to ride a pony, my little gifts won’t make the slightest bit of difference to him then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny and Bilbo shared an amused glance right before poor Bilbo got whacked in the face with the soft ball again by a giggling toddler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not pick on the hobbit day!” Bilbo declared, reaching out and tickling Estel. Once the hobbit deemed that the toddler had been soundly ‘punished’ he turned his attention back to the picnic basket. “Did you bring any tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When do I ever think to bring tea?” Penny asked, bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing, Bilbo gave the dwelf a severely disappointed look before picking himself up. “I shall return.” He said, primly setting out to get some tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you forget the tea?” Lilly asked the dwelf. “It’s like you don’t know us at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Estel’s fault.” Penny defended. “He’s the one that packed the basket!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estel threw his new ball into Penny’s face. “Bad Penny!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serves you right,” Lilly told her sister, retrieving the ball and throwing it back to the giggling little boy. “Fancy trying to blame a tiny gentleman like Estel. Honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny snickered good naturedly at the remark. “You are absolutely correct…” She stood up before bowing low to Estel. “Forgive me for besmirching your character, fine sir!” The ball hit her face again! “Hey!” Standing, Penny only got a glance at the amused toddler before a flash of bright colors caught her attention and she looked up to see…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf suddenly burst into insane laughter, cackling so hard that she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. Whatever struck her funny bone hit hard because Glorfindel was forced to burst into laughter as well even though he did not know the cause! Lilly turned to see what had caught Penny’s attention and promptly started giggling herself. The dresses had been intended for a couple of the elleths she regularly gossiped with, but she hadn’t been able to resist using them for another purpose first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And didn’t that alternative purpose just look absolutely stunning as they strode towards the little group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins, for it could only be them really, were dressed in a manner far different to their regular choice of tunic and trousers. They were wearing sun dresses, Elrohir in forest green and Elladan in a delightful rust colour. The crochet garments were floor length, no amount of persuasion on Lilly’s part would have convinced the intended recipients to wear anything shorter than that, although she had managed to convince them to accept spaghetti straps instead of sleeves. The design was simple enough, although crochet allowed her to make them fairly form fitting she had kept them slightly loose in deference to elvish tastes, and given them a light flare at the waist. As the twins came closer the patterns on the dresses became clear, rows of leaf shapes seemed to hang from the waist down, where they joined a thicker, plain band before rows of smaller leaves broke away to form the bodice. The straps were also made of the leaf shapes, so they were wider than the usual width Lilly would have used. She was actually very proud of the dresses, but the chance to inflict them on Elladan and Elrohir first had been too tempting, and her recipients had been eager to allow it since they both owed the twins for some prank or another years before. It hadn’t taken long to empty their wardrobes of everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> the dresses, and then to steal their clothing while they were in the communal baths to leave them with no choice </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>to wear the dresses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time Penny thought she could gain control, she spotted one of the twins and burst out laughing again. Eventually though, Estel started to pat at her face, worried for the dwelf due to the alarming shade of red her face had gone as she laughed. Penny took the chance and scooped Estel into a hug, burying her face into the toddler’s stomach and hiding her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly didn’t bother to hide her face, giggling merrily as tears streamed down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled</span>
  </em>
  <span> you think this is funny,” Elladan said after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the two strongest sources of emotion present in hysterics, poor Glorfindel was just done. He could not do anything except laugh even when it started to hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny almost got control of herself, but then she managed to snort and that sent her giggling harder again and, because apparently she didn’t think enough people were laughing, she took advantage of holding Estel to blow farts on his stomach and cause him to burst into giggles as well!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you both look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly gasped out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are our clothes?” Elrohir replied, his tone resigned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Calithileth and Súlhel have them,” the dwobbit said finally, watching with interest as the twins froze. “What did you do to them anyway?” She added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometime during the conversation, Penny had gotten control of herself and was whispering to Estel. After a moment, the toddler finally said what she had been whispering to him. “‘Dan an’ ‘Ro pretty!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins seemed to resign themselves to their fates and bowed to the child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might we join you?” Elladan asked instead of answering Lilly’s question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely!” Penny declared, giving Estel a cookie as a reward for his perfect summation of the twins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With things more or less under control, Glorfindel was able to dampen his empathy as he sat up and reached for some water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after, Bilbo returned with the tea. “Goodness! This is an unexpected glad company.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unobserved by the group below, Elrond smiled from one of the high balconies as he watched a vision he had years ago take place in reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly sat back and stretched, easing the muscles in her arms and shoulders which had begun to cramp after hours of sitting in one place. Her companion watched her with soft eyes, pale lips curved in a gentle smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not have to sit with us every time, you know,” she commented, her eyes on the door which Elrohir had just vanished through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Lilly replied, “but I suspect I’m a little bit more lax about keeping an eye on you both than others are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are,” Niphredil smiled, “for which I am very grateful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elven courtships, Lilly has found out, tended to last between twenty and seventy years, depending on the couple and their </span>
  <em>
    <span>souls</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which was something that the dwobbit had not been aware was a deciding factor. It had come as a surprise to discover how long such courtships were supposed to take and most of that had stemmed from the fact that so many elves were adamant that whatever existed between Penny and Glorfindel had to happen sooner rather than later. The pair of them had only known each other for three years, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The officially courting couple, which Penny and Glorfindel were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, were watched carefully. Even among elves emotions could sometimes take hold when they should not and there had been enough couples joined for eternity when they should not have been to make them wary of it happening again. So for Niphredil and Elrohir privacy was in short supply, even when they appeared to be alone, there was usually someone across the room or trailing several steps behind them to make sure that nothing untoward happened. As far as Lilly was concerned, however, Niphredil had waited three centuries for Elrohir to notice her and make a move. The two of them absolutely deserved to have a little bit of time as close to alone as they could get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does the thing with souls work?” Lilly asked. “Are you aware of how they react to each other?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a way,” Niphredil replied. “I knew that Elrohir was the one whose soul called to mine most strongly, but we cannot see our own souls so we have to rely only on the sensations that come through interaction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But others can see?” Lilly clarified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Niphredil nodded. “It is how parents are able to guide their children in their choices. Marriage is for eternity, after all, a poor choice will result in misery all round.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you explain it?” Lilly asked. “Just so I can be sure of a few things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your sister and Lord Glorfindel?” The elleth asked. Lilly nodded. “If there were… If there were any indication that they were not compatible with one another it would be made clear to them should a courtship begin.” Lilly thought back to the kiss she had seen and wondered whether either of them would have the kind of control they needed to form a courtship, or if Penny’s more impulsive nature would result in that step being bypassed entirely. “I do not believe that will be a source of difficulty for your friends,” the elleth continued. “As rapid as it has been, their souls call to each other. Eventually they will listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll probably be old and grey by then,” Lilly grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot rush these things,” Niphredil reminded her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she sighed. “But would it kill them to move just a tiny bit faster? They have eternity, but I’m not getting any younger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have waited three centuries just for my courtship to </span>
  <em>
    <span>begin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” was the reply. “I am certain you will not expire should you wait a mere two decades.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly did not have a polite reply to that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While it seemed that Bilbo spent most of his days in the library or learning to use his gift from Randoron, that was not the only training he found himself forced to take in Imladris. He was also made to fight regularly in the training arena. From Lilly he picked up tricks she had only recently learned from dwarves about fighting against those taller than oneself and the elves made sure to force the hobbit to use every one of those tricks and think up more besides as they took turns coming at him either singly or in groups. Those he fought with always shifted so he would not become too accustomed to any one particular elf’s tactics when he showed a penchant for recognizing patterns and being able to anticipate what a specific elf would do in a one-on-one situation. It was a good ability, but not good to only learn one way to move in response to actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only one Bilbo could reasonably practice hand-to-hand combat with was Lilly, but that did not stop the elves from grabbing the hobbit during sparring sessions and giving him a chance to figure out how to quickly get himself out of the various holds. Soon his natural agility was picking up and it became harder and harder for the elves to catch the little hobbit. One day they even made a game of it, all of the currently training elves trying to catch the hobbit. If he could remain uncaught for thirty minutes straight he would win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WOO! Go Bilbo!” Penny yelled from where she was walking atop a railing to one side of the archery lanes and observing the entertaining spectacle of a hobbit dodging thirty elves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hobbit did not acknowledge the voice, though it had taken some time for him to get used to her trying to distract him. Instead he ducked between an elf’s legs and scrambled to the side to avoid the lunge of another elf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long does he have left?” Lilly asked her sister, dodging around an elf and shooting a jet of flame at a disk another had launched into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost ten more minutes.” The dwelf responded, dancing atop the railing. It was fun, but also part of her own training to keep her feet better. “WOOT! Nice hit Bilbo!” She called, seeing an elf go down when the hobbit whacked the back of a knee with his wooden sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly almost envied her brother the training he was getting, she would be able to take part in it another time, of course, but for now there was the need to reassure the elves, and herself, that she was perfectly in control of her fire abilities. And just to make that point she shot five steel disks from the air in rapid succession.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a cheer went up as Bilbo hit the thirty minutes mark… Right before he flopped down exhausted on his face!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WOOHOO! Bilbo’s the best!” Penny cheered, jumping on the railing and waving her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is this necessary?” Bilbo panted. “I am certain you are being so cruel for the sake of your own amusement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows how long of a fight you’ll be in!” Penny stated as one of the elves tossed her a staff. The elf, an elleth that was frequently on patrol, picked up another staff and joined the dwelf atop the rail where they were soon sparring while trying to not fall. “And if you get in one, sometimes the best thing to do is dodge out of the way and go hide!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I have my way I'll never be in one at all," he grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You and me both," Lilly said, flopping down next to him. Vulcan rolled lazily over her hands, absorbing the last of the extra heat she had pushed through them happily. "But we don't always get what we want. We would prefer you were prepared rather than go in blind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A yelp came from Penny followed by a crash as the elleth knocked her off of the railing and into a bush that was off to one side of the rail.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we got distracted writing chapter <i>68</i> and almost forgot to post, so I cheated on the song and just used one mentioned in the fic. Also, I recommend listening to the cover that I linked, it's the first version of the song I ever heard and I've yet to hear anything better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Shake, Rattle and Roll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Get outta that bed, wash your face and hands<br/>Get outta that bed, wash your face and hands<br/>Well, you get in that kitchen, make some noise with the pots 'n pans</p><p>Big Joe Turner - <em>Shake, Rattle and Roll</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And then the redesigned house was revealed!</p><p>It had started like any other day, except there were borderline giddy elves everywhere. Though the only way that one could tell that was from the excited look Glorfindel wore and the way he practically bounced on his toes as he moved around, soaking up the emotions most prevalent in Imladris. He could have blocked them out, but it was rare they were so delightful and so he enjoyed the sensation. But eventually Lilly, Bilbo, and Penny were herded toward the house, a house that had been curtained off for nearly a month, ready for the grand reveal…</p><p>Then the elves dropped the curtain and… Even the exterior of the house looked different! It was still lovely and fit in with the Imladris, but was entirely unique. The arches around the large porch were more dwarven in style and the windows had been enlarged and decorated with window boxes of flowers and herbs. The door and window shutters were painted a bright, spring green that matched the roof… That despite still being tall for it was a two level house, was hanging with layers of grass rather like an oversized hobbit smial! Just the exterior was such a mix of three styles that it should have been awful and yet somehow…</p><p>“That is the most adorable thing I have ever seen!” Penny squealed, half giggling at the blend.</p><p>Lilly followed the proud elves inside, staring around her with undisguised glee. Most of the lower floor had been converted into a comfortable sitting and dining area, with a large, fully stocked, kitchen where everything was just the right height for a hobbit to prepare whatever meal took their fancy. And this was definitely a room that had been renovated with hobbits in mind, from the height of the counters to the country dressers with fine china plates, cups, saucers and bowls, the delicate tea sets with trays of various sizes. A multitude of pans and knives and chopping boards and a large sink to wash it all in. Dried herbs hung from racks suspended within reach of any hobbit, shelves filled with jars of spices lined one corner and the stove was enough to make Lilly almost stop the tour there and then so that she could start using it that moment. Another door revealed stairs down to a cold pantry, where she knew there would be cheese, sides of meat, milk and cream already stored away. </p><p>The sitting and dining areas were given only a cursory once over, light rooms with delicate curtains and all the fittings one would expect to find, from chairs and tables, to arm chairs, sofas and coffee tables. A book shelf with a selection of books in Common, Sindarin and Khuzdul was also in the sitting room, along with a writing desk. The communal baths and two bedrooms were also on this floor. The baths were more dwarven in appearance, lined with heavy stone and of varying depths with shelves that held a few oils and soaps but were mostly empty. The decor in this room made Lilly think of the Art Nouveau period in the Before, strong lines and shapes that had been carved and painted which looked truly beautiful. </p><p>The two downstairs bedrooms had a shared, smaller, private bathroom as was the set up in the other buildings and though the furniture was perfectly sized they were, like the rest of the free bedrooms, generic. Upstairs were a further eight bedrooms and four of those rooms had Lilly clapping her hands in utter delight. Not only had they been converted into rooms suitable for the smaller races to use, those four rooms each had a small staircase running up one wall to an upper mezzanine level with low beds under the arching supports of the roof. The lower floor space had a desk and several comfortable chairs, as well as a wardrobe and small cupboard. Without the mezzanine these four rooms would have been smaller than the others and utterly dominated by the beds. The other four rooms were larger, although they lacked the space for more than a single armchair. Best of all, every one of these eight rooms had a balcony.</p><p>Really, it seemed a shame to leave the place unoccupied.</p><p>Poking around in the rebuilt house made Penny’s insane grin of glee even larger than the outside had been. There was even a closet hidden in the back with some big folk sized chairs tucked away, just in case. “This is amazing!” She exclaimed, looking at each new wonder. “You guys really outdid anything I could have thought of!” Penny applauded the elves that had worked on the house.</p><p>“It’s glorious,” Lilly enthused. “Really. I had no idea you would be able to make everything work so seamlessly, and those bedrooms!” The dwobbit was nearly vibrating in her attempt to keep from reaching pitches that would hurt elvish ears. That would be a poor reward for their work indeed.</p><p>Whatever else might have been said was interrupted by the sound of a whistling kettle. Apparently while everyone else was looking around, Bilbo had taken one look at the kitchen and decided tea was perfect. After pouring the water into the teapot, he bustled about the kitchen, making some snacks to go with it. The sheer industriousness of a hobbit in a properly sized kitchen seemed a marvel to some of the elves that were watching him expertly craft a meal.</p><p>“Do you think Elrond would be terribly put out if Bilbo and I decided to move in?” Lilly asked Glorfindel.</p><p>“I think that was half of your sister’s reasoning in the first place.” Glorfindel confided in Lilly. “After your visit to the Shire and the Mountains she seemed particularly keen on you feeling more welcome here.”</p><p>“It was easier to feel at home in my little house,” Lilly confirmed, “and in Bag End.” She shrugged. “It probably had to do with being able to cook without needing someone to help me on and off things.</p><p>“It seems your brother felt the same way.” Glorfindel nodded into the kitchen where Bilbo was playing host to the elves, serving them up a perfect elevensies.</p><p>“What do you say, big brother,” Lilly asked as she went to help Bilbo serve the tea, “shall we move in?”</p><p>Bilbo looked at Lilly, confused. “You mean that wasn’t the purpose of the house?”</p><p>“It never hurts to be certain, Bilbo,” Lilly pointed out. “People can sneak all sorts of things into the fine print otherwise.” She continued, thinking about what sort of stuff Thorin might have tried to sneak past the Company in their contracts.</p><p>Bilbo considered this seemingly random bit of contractual information more than Lilly’s offhand sort of way seemed to warrant. He had picked up that those little offhand comments made by his adopted sister and her adopted sister were rarely as trivial as they might seem. “So we should get it in clear writing then?” He wondered.</p><p>“You know,” Lilly mused, “I’ve probably spent too much time with dwarves recently, but I don’t think that would be too bad of an idea.”</p><p>“I don’t know…” Penny mused as she arrived from her exploring. “There’s just something missing.” She looked around, eyes narrowing as she inspected everything. “I can’t quite put my finger on it…”</p><p>“You haven’t hit your head.” Bilbo simply responded.</p><p>“That’s it!” Penny snapped her fingers, pointing in Bilbo’s direction before tipping her head and gently bonking the side of it to the nearest door frame. She giggled. Lilly shook her head at her sister’s antics.</p><p>“Bilbo and I were about to lay claim to a new room each,” she told the dwelf.</p><p>“Better make sure you pick two. You’ll need a place for all of your yarn.” Penny teased. The dwobbit stuck out her tongue.</p><p>“Actually,” Lilly looked over at one of the carpenters who had stayed to see their reaction, “I was hoping to have a cupboard built under the stairs in one of the rooms with a mezzanine. I thought I’d take out two of the chairs and use the space that way rather than having seating underneath.</p><p>“Just let me know which room,” the elf replied. “We had considered it and I have some designs drawn already.”</p><p>While Lilly talked designs, Penny moved into the kitchen to partake in the hobbit feast Bilbo had laid out. She sat in one of the hobbit sized chairs and wiggled until she could get her knees under the table. “You’re awesome, Bilbo.”</p><p>Bilbo flushed at the praise, “I’m just a simple hobbit.” </p><p>“Well, Mr Simple Hobbit,” Lilly said as she tossed back the last of her tea, “I’m going to choose a new room. Coming?”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Lilly flopped onto her new bed with an exhausted sigh. Three weeks after she had moved into the house that had been specifically renovated with the needs of hobbits and dwarves in mind she was still becoming accustomed to being so far away from the other occupants of the valley. Bilbo had taken one of the rooms on the lower floor, stating that he preferred to be nearer to the earth than the air and Lilly had accepted that without question. Her brother’s connection to the earth was far greater than hers after all. </p><p>Frankly it was a relief not to have to worry about who she was sharing a bathroom with anymore. When Nori had been visiting the issue of wondering if the bathroom door had been locked had been a rather moot one. It hardly mattered to her if he walked in on her while she was bathing. With Bilbo on the other hand… neither of them had quite forgotten the embarrassment of walking in on the other. </p><p>The downside to her new home was the proximity to the training grounds. While the building she had been housed in had offered a marvellous view of them, it had been far enough away that it would take time to fetch either hobbit for additional training. Somehow, and it probably had something to do with whichever Valar liked to giggle over making her life more awkward, Penny had hit on the idea of converting the one building that was directly opposite the training grounds. And because the twins had decided they needed to get her back for the thing with the dresses… it was a good thing that she had reigned in her fiery impulses before she had incinerated her pretty new home. </p><p>They had woken her just before dawn, all but marched her into the field with her mithril swords and proceeded to run her into the ground. And they could not even be reprimanded for it because it qualified as legitimate training. She would burn their hair off, except that singing even a hair on Elrohir’s head would upset Niphredil. The last thing Lilly wanted to do was upset the pale elleth. Instead she had treated herself to a very long soak in the bath, there were advantages to being able to keep the water as hot as she wanted for as long as she wanted, and selected a book from the collection that Elrond had provided for them to take to bed with her. Along with a bottle of wine. </p><p>“Well what do you know,” she muttered as she rolled on her stomach and opened the book, “Erestor does have a collection of those kinds of books.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Berechon was greeted by the sound of metal already being beaten into submission when he made his way into the forges that morning. Traveling further in, he spotted the resident dwelf moving between banging a hammer on metal and checking the blueprints of some item or another. He observed her for a time, watching as she swore and threw the steel she was working on back into the fire. Curious, he made his way over and looked at the blueprints to see what the dwelf was up to this time. He frowned.</p><p>“We have mangles already in the laundry room.” The massive elf ventured.</p><p>“I’m not making a mangle… Not really.” Penny responded, pumping the bellows to heat up the fire. She was dripping with sweat despite Zephyr flying around her to keep her cool and she had enough soot on her to indicate she had been working for a while already.</p><p>“Another one of your strange items?”</p><p>“No, not really.” Penny shrugged, moving to take the heated rod out of the coals before she went back to smacking it into submission. “It’s a kitchen tool that happens to look similar to a small mangle.”</p><p>Berechon made a thoughtful sound before moving to his preferred forge to work. “If you need assistance, I’ll be here.”</p><p>The dwelf made a thumbs up gesture before going back to work.</p><p>- - -</p><p>That was not to say that everything was fun and games that summer. From time to time Penny would be escorted by Glorfindel out of the valley and to a ranger shelter. There would always be at least one orc tied up inside the shelter, sometimes it was wargs. Glorfindel stood nearby every time, watching and paying attention to the dwelf’s emotions as she used her gift to strangle and suffocate the orcs. Gradually they started to see how many she could affect at the same time, to see if she could stop an entire scouting party in its tracks.</p><p>Penny’s dreams after these instances were always troubling, but she never went back to sharing a bed to keep the dreams at bay.</p><p>- - -</p><p>With Penny spending more time outside the Valley and Bilbo’s lessons with Randoron picking up in intensity as summer passed, Lilly often found herself at loose end. It did not help that her first year in Imladris had been full of lessons and activity and that much of her second had been spent between Ered Luin and the Shire. Lilly had spent her life working, she always had something or another to do, even if it was just drinking a glass of wine and writing her stories of an evening after a long shift. Lock down had been hard on her due to lack of social engagement, but there had still been her studies. Studies which had been put to one side as things drastically changed in the Before. </p><p>It was not so much that she had nothing to do. There was still the weapons practice, both with her blades and the little bow the twins had procured for her, she still spent time shooting fireballs at steel disks and occasionally zipping around the Valley with Penny. But she was restless. Her sessions in the air started to take her closer and closer to the safe borders of the Valley. She still spent time focussed on her craft, she still spent time with the elves in her sewing circle and acted as chaperone for Niphredil and Elrohir when needed, but it still felt like Imladris was missing something. If she was asked what that was, however, she could not have said.</p><p>Had she been in the Before she might have taken herself off on holiday at the first opportunity. Gone to a bed and breakfast somewhere else in the country and spent a week exploring somewhere new until her itching feet had settled a little. This was not the Before.</p><p>“You are acting like every other hobbit tween I’ve ever known,” Bilbo commented when she complained. “Oh, they have no desire to leave the Shire or seek an adventure, but eventually they start looking for other things, courtships and romance and all the things that come with it. Did it never occur to you to wonder why there are so many of us?”</p><p>“Not really,” Lilly admitted. </p><p>“You have spent too much time around the big folk and not enough time with sensibly sized people,” her brother informed her.</p><p>“You’re probably right,” Lilly huffed. “But what do you propose I do about it? I’m not exactly in a position to go looking for courtships or romances or whatever else. It would complicate too many things later.”</p><p>“That’s for you to work out,” Bilbo shrugged. “I was never much drawn to it all in the first place, you know that.”</p><p>“Well, you’ve been a tremendous help,” Lilly snarked as he handed her a cup of tea. Bilbo just grinned at her.</p><p>It would, she thought as she stared at her tea, be just fine if not for the dreams, though she never saw the faces of the two she was with she always woke up so close to the edge of an orgasm that she had begun to fear waking up at all. Maybe she just missed the dwarves. The odd ranger here and there was alright, and Bear stopped by once a month or so, but it wasn’t and couldn’t be the same as being in Ered Luin with Nori, Dwalin and any of the other dwarves she came across who were willing to entertain her, and be entertained in return. She was definitely going to have to go back to the Shire with Bilbo in the spring, and then on to the Blue Mountains for a month or two, regardless of whether Penny was going to come with her. As nice as the house was, people were just too tall and she needed to be somewhere else.</p><p>Which was probably why the twins approached her just as autumn was rolling in with a proposition.</p><p>- - -</p><p>It took a while, but Penny finally got her modified mangle built to her satisfaction and she disappeared with it to the kitchens. There she clamped it to the edge of a table and spent quite a bit of time rolling out sheets of pasta dough. It did not take long for her to have an acceptable batch and soon it was cooking while she prepared the other ingredients. Less than half an hour later she was sticking a big pan of lasagna into the oven to cook.</p><p>Sometime during the prep phase Penny had been joined by Lanthir and the two started talking about different kinds of foods. This led to Penny making some barbeque sauce from scratch and putting some beef steaks in it to marinate overnight, the dwelf assuring Lanthir that it would be delicious as she covered the container and stuck it in the cold pantry. Of course she had to guess, she personally did not like barbeque sauce, but had learned to make it for others in her household years ago. In return, Lanthir showed her the secret to getting the apple pastries she adored to come out perfectly.</p><p>While they chatted about simple things, Penny showed Lanthir the steps to making lasagna. Soon enough a second was sliding in alongside the first, which Penny deemed not quite done yet. The two continued to chat, with Lanthir mixing up dough for Penny to roll out before she cut it into various shapes and sizes and set them out to dry. She told him it was easy to store dried and that it just took longer to cook it back to softness. Then she dismantled the roller and washed it thoroughly before drying it off and sticking it into one of the cabinets that had been given over to the dwelf for the various things she decided needed to be made for the kitchen.</p><p>When the first lasagna was done, the dwelf took it out of the oven and set it on a table to cool. While they waited for the second one to finish cooking, Penny helped Lanthir prepare some things for that night’s dinner salad in the main dining hall. They continued to chat about inconsequential things and the entire thing was mind-numbingly blissful for the dwelf. And then she was taking the second out of the oven.</p><p>“Give that time to cool to a reasonable temperature and then help yourself!” The dwelf said as she scooped up the first lasagna and headed out of the kitchen. Her steps took her through the main House and out of the door and down the path to the small house that Lilly and Bilbo had moved into. She knocked on the door.</p><p>"Why do you even bother knocking?" Bilbo demanded, as he yanked the door open. "No one else bothers. Lord Elrond's sons are quite happy to waltz in at any hour of the day."</p><p>Penny snorted. “Why yes, hello. How are you this fine day?” The dwelf rolled her eyes. “I do have manners sometimes and I’ve always been told it was polite to knock before entering someone else’s personal space. Those twins have no manners at all.” She tsked, as if she didn’t bring out a lot of their bad manners, like yelling. “But I brought food.” She held up the pan of lasagna. </p><p>Bilbo's eyes lit up. "Well now, in that case all is forgiven," he replied. "Do come in, my sister is in her room, packing for some reason, would you like me to fetch her?"</p><p>“Thank you kindly.” Penny said, stepping into the house. “Packing? Were you planning on heading back to the Shire early?” She looked confused as she made her way to the kitchen to set the lasagna down on the counter.</p><p>"It has nothing to do with me," Bilbo replied as he left the room. "She has not breathed a word to me about what has been bothering her either, not for the last few weeks anyway. I think it may well be more than the usual restlessness that comes with the end of hobbit tween years but who knows what that dwarf blood has done. I will be back in a moment."</p><p>Penny hummed, considering the information. Dwarf blood. She narrowed her eyes in thought as she pulled out plates.</p><p>"I'm fine, Bilbo," Lilly could be heard saying as she was all but dragged into the kitchen. "I'm not going to forget to eat before we leave in the morning."</p><p>“Where are you going in the morning?” Penny wondered as she plated up the lasagna. She moved the plates to the table, going back for silverware and napkins.</p><p>"The twins have decided I need to burn off some energy," Lilly replied, fiddling with the edge of her plate. "They've decided to take me out on an early patrol so that I can stretch my legs without too much risk of running into a large number of orcs. Because I'm so small," she sneered, "they decided it would be better to ease me in gently."</p><p>The dwelf snorted. “Did you leave them with any hair after that?”</p><p>"Don't tempt me," the dwobbit replied, stabbing her lasagna viciously."Niphredil would be upset if I burnt all of Elrohir's hair off, Mahal only knows what she sees in him."</p><p>“It’s the muscles.” Penny said immediately. “I got a good feel last winter when we had to huddle under the horses during the snowstorm.”</p><p>"She was pining for him long before she got a feel of those," Lilly sighed. "So anyway, both the twins still have a full head of hair and they're dragging me out with a couple of rangers for a three week trip around the countryside to try and work off my excess energy before I set Imladris on fire."</p><p>Penny pouted. “I wonder why they didn’t tell me about it.” </p><p>"I assumed they had," Lilly shrugged. "They told me you weren't coming because you had already been out with them and they wanted to see how we worked on our own before letting us work together."</p><p>“How did Elrond manage to raise such little liars?” Penny scowled. “But I can kind of see the sense in it. I’d be distracted worrying about you. And it isn’t like I haven’t been out since that first time.” And she had, just short day patrols or trips to the shack, but still! “They have weird standards. Didn’t we just leave less than a year ago with only Nori with us? That’s apparently something we can do but go on patrol? Pfft.”</p><p>"Don't look at me," Lilly shrugged. "They seem to think the fact that we didn't run into any trouble was more luck than anything else. And going on a trip is a bit different from actively looking for trouble. I think they want to see how I cope with the anticipation as much as anything else."</p><p>“Well, don’t let a warg bite your arm off…” Penny said, moving to point out the pale tooth mark scars on her otherwise tanned arm to Bilbo.</p><p>Bilbo paled when he saw the scars.</p><p>"I'm fairly sure that is why the twins are taking me out at a quiet time," Lilly commented. "This lasagna is marvellous," she added. </p><p>“Keep up your training and you could go on a patrol too, Bilbo!” Penny chirped happily, mostly just to see what interesting shades the hobbit would turn at the idea. “Why thank you! I like to mix some sausage into the minced beef when making it. Gives it an extra zing.”</p><p>"How can you both just eat knowing what you might encounter out there?" Bilbo demanded of them both, not that he had set his own meal aside. A hobbit had to keep his strength up after all. Lilly shrugged.</p><p>"It's why we're here," she replied. "I'll be more nervous once I'm actually out there. And by evening I'll probably be too hungry to care anyway."</p><p>“It’s actually easier knowing what’s out there than it is not knowing. Imagine if we were after orcs and trolls showed up instead!” Penny exclaimed. “We wouldn’t be prepared for that and it would take more work.” Lilly scowled at her sister.</p><p>"Anyway," the dwobbit continued, "it's better to be prepared than not, we're just making sure we're ready for it. You'd be better off going out towards the end of your stay, but we won't force you."</p><p>Penny just smiled at Lilly and took a moment to enjoy her lasagna. After a few more bites she said, “You could not go at all. No one would blame you for not wanting to. Though I’d chase you down and beat you up if you didn’t keep practicing with your sword.” She teased Bilbo.</p><p>"Of course you would," Bilbo huffed.</p><p>“I wouldn’t beat you up too badly.” The dwelf continued. “And if you at least work on your dodging and hiding you could probably avoid it all together!”</p><p>"Do not give anyone any ideas!" The hobbit exclaimed. "Anyone might be listening for new ways to torment me. Honestly, I have no idea what my mother was thinking when she pulled this promise from you."</p><p>"You know she was only worried for your future," Lilly soothed. "And you don't need to worry about other people listening. You know what Penny's like once she comes up with an idea."</p><p>“It would be interesting to see if we can make a valley wide game of trying to catch Bilbo. Get all of the elves in on it...At any time someone could leap out and go to grab him.” Penny looked as if she were seriously considering the idea.</p><p>"Then I would have no peace at all," Bilbo cried. "At least let me have a little peace."</p><p>"Leave him be," Lilly admonished her sister, reaching for another helping of lasagna. Might as well get a decent meal in before three weeks of trail rations and whatever they manage to hunt down.</p><p>“Aww, I was going to designate safe rooms.” Penny winked at Bilbo, grinning.</p><p>"You will forgive me if I find little reassurance in that," he sniffed in reply. </p><p>"Well," Lilly got to her feet, "I need to go and finish packing, and try to have a long bath before I spend the next three weeks trailing around after Thing 1 and Thing 2." She wrapped her arms around her sister and then her brother. "We're leaving early, so I might not see you first thing. See you in three weeks." And she sauntered from the room.</p><p>“If I’m up, I’ll come see you off. Love you!” Penny called and watched her sister leave. She hung around though, finishing her lasagna and watching Bilbo polish off the rest of the pan. Of course she did tease him a bit more about the Catch the Bilbo game, but it was clear that she liked the idea of it more than actually doing it.</p><p>Bilbo mostly ignored her, being accustomed to the dwelf after months in her company. It did not mean that he liked the idea of the game, just that he was aware that the more he fought against the idea, the more enamoured of it she would become. Sort of like the way that his aunt Camellia grew more insistent every passing year that Otho should be given Bag End since of the two he was the more likely to have a family. </p><p>Penny did grow bored with the idea after a while, but to make up for it, she used the relative closeness to Lilly to replay a memory of a movie for him. The movie she picked was the Disney cartoon version of Robin Hood. When the ‘movie’ was over, she ruffled Bilbo’s curls, pecked a kiss to the top of his head, and then left to go back to the main House.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Such a domestic little chapter. Sorry it's a little bit late, folks. It was my turn to post and I ended up taking the kids for a socially distanced visit to the grandparents farm. As you do</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Disco Inferno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The heat was on<br/>Rising to the top<br/>Everybody going strong<br/>And that is when my spark got hot<br/>I heard somebody say<br/>(Burn baby burn)<br/>Disco Inferno<br/>(Burn baby burn)<br/>Burn that mother down y'all<br/>(Burn baby burn)<br/>Disco Inferno<br/>(Burn baby burn)<br/>Burn that mother down</p><p> </p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_sY2rjxq6M">The Trammps, <i>Disco Inferno</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilly had not expected three weeks of patrol to be exciting. Although she had not quite expected it to be so very </span>
  <em>
    <span>dull</span>
  </em>
  <span> either. She and the twins had met up with Dreamer, Ramble, Tracker and Wolf three days out of the Hidden Valley. The twins had reasoned that since those four rangers were aware of Zephyr and thus that Penny had some Valar given gift, they would be more accepting of the idea that Lilly might also have such a gift should the matter come up. Lilly, frankly, almost hoped that it would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> come up. It was one thing for them to wonder about Penny’s ability to control air, and quite another for a tiny dwobbit to catch fire in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, they had mostly been dubious about Lilly’s ability to keep herself out of trouble should they encounter any orcs and she could understand their scepticism. Were it not for the fact that Lilly knew she needed to get out of Imladris for a while, and the added certainty that she would eventually have to face orcs and wargs, she would have refused to even consider the entire thing. After all, as Penny had pointed out, they had been perfectly happy to let her and Penny out into the wild with only Nori for company and protection. Lilly could honestly say, however, that she suspected that was a lack of forethought and planning on Elrond’s part rather than a deliberate decision. If not for Gandalf’s unplanned visit and the need to get them both out of Imladris under the cover of Glorfindel’s insanely powerful soul then they probably would have been provided with an escort of some form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also had not really helped that Gilraen and Estel had only been in the Valley for a matter of months at that point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weather had been nice for the first two days after they met up with the four rangers, the typical cool of autumn that had Wolf examining Lilly’s simple attire of armor, tunic and trousers dubiously. Lilly had shrugged it off, she did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wear more than that to keep warm, and simple armor had been made for her out of boiled leather which she had worn at Elladan’s insistence. True, there was a chill in the air, but Lilly felt the coolness around her as more of an abstract awareness than something which actually affected her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the rain had started. It had been little more than a light drizzle to begin with, but it had been enough to have Wolf scanning the sky in concern as she took in the cloud colour and movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find shelter,” the ranger had told them. “There’s a storm coming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one argued, the twins and the other rangers being too accustomed to the changeable weather of the season and Lilly too aware of her own inexperience to disagree. Lilly had obviously been on the road in the rain before, and during that time she had begun to experiment, albeit subtly, with pushing her body temperature up just enough to keep herself damp, if not dry, rather than uncomfortably soaked. Much to her surprise, and that of her companions no doubt, it worked and by the time they reached the abandoned shepherd’s hut, she was the driest of all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fire,” Dreamer ordered when they all got inside. “This is prime weather for orcs to attempt a raid of the nearby village. If they see our smoke it will warn them of our presence. They will either wait until we have moved on, or come for us in the night.” He explained to Lilly. “We will keep watch for them, and intercept them if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> come this way.” Lilly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be a miserable night,” Ramble observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be accustomed to it by now,” Elrohir told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be all that bad,” Lilly smiled, settled herself into the middle of the small hut, and turned up the heat she emitted a little bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not fun!” Bilbo yelled, darting around an elf and making a beeline for the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is!” Penny called, chasing after him. She had at least kept the game of ‘Catch The Bilbo’ to herself as she chased him around Imladris. She was not augmenting her speed with her wind ability, so he at least did not have to worry about that as he ducked and dodged and raced for the nearest ‘safe room’ among those she had designated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game was innocent enough and had started when the rain made the training yard miserable. The dwelf would randomly appear and if she spotted Bilbo he had a few seconds to assess the moment. If she raised both of her hands, he had to peel out of there as fast as he could or be subjected to whatever torture the dwelf decided to inflict upon him. The first time she had caught him she had forced him to wear shoes! Shoes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plus side to the game was that Bilbo was learning every nook and cranny of Imladris that he could hide away within. The downside was that he was forced to learn every nook and cranny of Imladris!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that in mind, Bilbo took an abrupt left at the next intersection and darted into the nearest room… Estel’s playroom! He moved over swiftly and started playing with the toddler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheater!” Penny declared upon arriving in the doorway, her tone outraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few ‘safe rooms’ in Imladris, the bathrooms, the kitchen, the library, and any room in which Estel was located. Estel himself was a portable ‘safe room’ if Gilraen could be convinced to let Bilbo carry the toddler off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo shamelessly stuck his tongue out at the dwelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left with no other options, Penny skipped into the playroom and joined them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It rained throughout the next day, the clouds heavy and threatening overhead, and Lilly contented herself with handling some mending work for the rangers as everyone took turns on watch. The only reason that she did not, was that she was the one providing all the heat. Even to the point where they had placed a pan in her hands so that they could use the heat she created to cook breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could get used to having you around,” Ramble commented as he stretched out on one side of the room. “Much easier to have you than to try and build a smokeless fire, though I’ve heard that dwarves are able to do that, and get fires hot enough to melt metals that the other races can’t, though I bet the smiths in Rivendell know the trick…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly tuned him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would have to move on the next day, regardless of whether the rain had stopped and regardless of how difficult and miserable it would make things. Lilly was both looking forward to it and dreading it. She hated being bored, and sitting in a small hut with half a dozen others was boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things changed that night. Lilly was woken by the careful pat of a gloved hand on her cheek. Soft voices breathed instructions as the horses and Ignatius were quietly readied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many?" She heard Dreamer ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least a dozen," that was one of the twins. “Possibly as many as twice that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not like it,” Tracker muttered. “It is not normal to find them in this close to Imladris at this time of year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” that was the other twin, or was it the same one who had spoken earlier? Lilly blinked as her dark sight, not as quick or strong as that of a full blooded dwarf or even Penny, finally settled properly. “Like it or not, however, we need to stop them before they go any further. With luck the rain has washed our scent out sufficiently that we can take them by surprise.” He turned to look at Lilly, who was already making her way to her pony, the rangers did the same. “Do not directly engage them,” he ordered softly. “Keep low, out of sight and out of the way. You do not have the strength or reach so use your bow, use your knives and try not to hit us. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only</span>
  </em>
  <span> use your fire if you have no other choice.” He sighed. “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the kind of encounter I would have preferred for your first engagement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we get much of a say in that,” Lilly whispered back, resisting the urge to either wring her hands together or throw up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he sighed. “Be careful.” She nodded, whispering to Vulcan and ordering him to keep quiet and out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orcs, Lilly decided when they finally encountered them, were just as vile as they had been shown to be. There were also closer to forty of them by her count, along with the half a dozen wargs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who taught you how to count?” Dreamer bellowed at one of the twins as he cut the head off an oncoming orc. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf didn’t reply and Lilly took the moment of distraction to shoot an approaching warg in the eye before it could attack the ranger. It yelped, distracted just long enough for Dreamer to dispatch another orc before killing the thing. Being so near to the ground, and having a dark hood up over her hair, Lilly was pretty much overlooked by the orcs who were focussed on the rangers and elves. Remembering the warning she had been given, as well as Nori’s training, the dwobbit mostly kept low and out of the way, avoiding direct blows and spending more time trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>find</span>
  </em>
  <span> clean shots to take with her bow than actually using her little swords. Nori had spent a bit of time teaching her to throw knives, and Elladan had given her a lovely set of twelve before they had departed on this trip and more than one of those blades found targets in orc arms, shoulders and, to her delight, a neck. That one had dropped in seconds but it had also drawn attention her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just her luck, the one that found her was curious and in the mood to play. Or it found the idea of something as tiny as her trying to kill orcs amusing. Whatever it was, she found herself grabbed by the throat and lifted in the air, her terrified shriek cut off by the hand about her throat. She reached up to claw at the orc’s arm, for all the good it would do, panic building as she realised that the others were still too busy with the rest of the orcs and wargs to come to her aid. Blackness touched the edges of her vision, her hand touched the orc’s arm and she knew that it was now or never. She couldn’t breathe, but she did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to breathe to use the heat in the air around her, grip tightening on the orc as much as she could as she pushed that heat </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> the disgusting creature. Its eyes went wide, its grip on her eased as her touch became burning and Lilly sucked in what air she could before gasping out two words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vulcan, kill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elemental, which had been in her hair, flared to life, blazing bright and brilliant before he zipped forward. The orc did not even have a moment to realise what it was seeing before a hole appeared in his head and Vulcan did not stop with the one that had been holding his mistress. The comet, which had once been a lazy ball of lava, zipped from orc to orc, flashing through torsos and heads as he dealt with every last one of the creatures still standing while Lilly lay gasping on the ground, harsh coughs tearing through her as she struggled to breathe. Then Vulcan was back at her side, oozing sluggishly back into her hair, and one of the twins was examining her almost frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much, she thought as she felt the cool tingle of healing magic at her throat, for a quiet and safe trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, just for good measure, she passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny and Glorfindel were seated on one of the many balconies in Imladris. They were working on training Glorfindel to not panic when his hair got pulled. They were both seated sideways on a bench, the elf leaning back against the shorter dwelf as her fingers gently carded through his hair. She was whispering to him, though not about what she was doing to his hair. This time she was telling him a story about her niece and nephew when they were small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He insisted that she was dead. Even though my sister was telling him that she was just taking a nap. But he was only three at the time, so it was a bit understandable that he could be confused. It wasn’t until he looked out the window and waved saying, ‘Bye Mary!’ that my sister freaked out and woke her from her nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel chuckled at the story. “Do you miss them?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no.” Penny replied. “I was never one to keep up with family that wasn’t in the same building as me, but I had the option to go see them or invite them over. Now I don’t and while part of me is relieved that I don’t have to remember birthdays and holidays, part of me wants to go visit and hug them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps when your mission is complete the Valar will return you to your home.” Glorfindel offered cautiously. He winced at an unexpectedly sharp tug on his hair, his hand convulsively grasping the back of the bench they were on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny realized what she had done and automatically released his hair, petting him and murmuring soothing words. After giving Glorfindel a few minutes to relax again, she murmured, “I don’t think I want to go back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one was particularly happy when Lilly woke up, dwobbit included. The fact of it was, they had been pushing their luck with only six experienced fighters against possibly two dozen orcs, even with the element of surprise. The only one who had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> been hurt in some way or another was Elladan, and that had probably been luck as much as skill. With six to one odds it was more likely that one of them would have been killed, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lilly doing her best to incapacitate opponents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were not ready to be out here,” Elrohir said as his brother checked a nasty looking gash on his arm. “We should not have brought you.” Lilly coughed, though her throat did not hurt as much as it had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That wasn't the opinion last year," she said, "and I would have had to come out here eventually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was fine until they spotted her," Dreamer pointed out. "And she killed them all quickly enough after." He sat carefully, obviously favouring his left side. “Being unprepared was not her problem. Her size works against her.” He looked at the dwobbit, his face pale in the dawn light. “Could your pet do that again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vulcan isn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly hissed, then put her hand to her still slightly swollen throat. The twins had inherited their father’s healing ability but it obviously did not come as naturally to them as it did Elrond. “He’s… he’s his own thing. He helps because he wants to. And he won’t be able to do that again for a while. The last time he did anything like it he was quiet for days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elladan approached again, his expression disapproving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking,” he told her and she scowled at him. “That orc did a lot of damage, if you want to keep your voice you will stop talking until I tell you otherwise.” In a fit of petulance, Lilly stuck out her tongue but otherwise did as she was told. “We are going back,” she opened her mouth to object, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of us. I am unsure why the orcs are moving in this area in greater numbers, but none of us are in fit condition to continue on. It is nothing to do with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, little balrog,” he cut her off before she could object. “They were preparing to raid the local village in great numbers, this is something my father needs to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was the end of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a somewhat sorry group that made their way into Imladris almost a week later. Lilly’s voice, along with the external bruising and swelling, was completely healed thanks to Elladan’s efforts, but he had not been able to do much about Dreamer’s ribs or Trackers wrist since those would require them to be immobile for at least a day afterwards. Elrohir had helped, but his attention had been dedicated to Ramble, his wound had developed an infection two days in even with their care and magic which had taken the better part of the night to burn out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That the twins felt guilty about the outcome of their little adventure was clear. It had, after all, been </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea to take Lilly out of Imladris to see how she would handle herself in a real fight. Lilly did not think she had done </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> badly, she had kept her head and done as she was told, it just so happened that by following those instructions she had been spotted and almost killed. She knew better for next time, and there </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a next time. She needed to be ready and if that meant going out with more patrols to get more experience killing orcs she would do that. Of all of them her minute size brought the greatest risks and she could chase elves and be chased by them until she was old and grey, but it would make no difference in a real attack aside from hone her ability to get away. Which had not worked in any case. She had not been caught because she had not been paying attention, she had been caught simply because her group had been vastly outnumbered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was something that she needed to work on. The orcs would not magically start playing fair as soon as the quest began after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their bedraggled arrival caused a sort of frantic activity in the courtyard as soon as they were spotted. They were not expected for another week at least and the signs of injury were clear. Healers swept in to take charge of a patient each, even Elladan did not get out of being whisked to the healing wing for a thorough once over, as Elrond followed, his face calm but everything about him seemed to scream that he wanted answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps unsurprisingly, Ahyarmen took charge of Lilly, using his own magic to soothe the aching muscles that came with a hard week of riding. He gave Elladan a slightly dark look before pushing just a touch more magic into Lilly’s throat, muttering about how the twins would do well to spend a little more time in the healing wing honing those abilities if they were going to use them in emergencies. The last lingering soreness taken care of, he encouraged the dwobbit to sleep as other healers bustled around the injured rangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That moment, watching as the others were assessed and healed as the Lord of Imladris tried to hide his concern, made the reality of how close they had come to not getting home set in for the dwobbit. A deep pit seemed to open in her stomach and, given that the other two options were hysterical laughter or vomiting, she began to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny had been swimming in the pool at the bottom of what she now considered </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> waterfall when she suddenly felt surprise. She paused mid-stroke and looked around in confusion. The sensation of surprise intensified for a moment before it was gone just as suddenly and replaced with a warm and cozy feeling. Confused, because the water was rather cold, the dwelf tilted her head only to have alarm suddenly hit her. By then she realized Glorfindel was trying to communicate with her and so she climbed out of the pool and flew up to her bedroom window. She pulled some clothes on and took off out of her room,still pulling her various laces tight. It did not take her long before she actually heard elves murmuring about the patrol having returned and being taken to the healing wing. She sped up as she felt anger before the foreign emotions were cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she reached the healing wing, Penny could hear Glorfindel’s familiar angry voice dressing someone down. She glanced over, saw it was one of the twins, and kept going, looking through the sea of people moving about. It was not until Zephyr gave her a nudge and she heard a cry that she finally managed to locate Lilly and she slid through the bodies, moving quickly to wrap her arms around her sister!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elrond might not have been willing to berate his sons in front of everyone, but that did not stop Glorfindel. “What were you thinking?!” His voice was cold, angry. “Only taking a single count and then running in like blind puppies! You both have been hunting orcs long enough to know better! Were you trying to get someone killed?! Did you want to see if the Valar would return one of their gifted from the dead?! You know the tricks orcs can pull and you did not take all the precautions you could have!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly huddled closer to her sister as she listened to Glorfindel shout. The words were almost meaningless as she listened, she simply took comfort in the familiarity of her sister’s embrace and, strangely, the sound of Glorfindel’s anger. She let the sounds wash over her and calm her. Strange, she thought absently, that the sound of the golden elf shouting at someone had become </span>
  <em>
    <span>comforting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After checking with Ahyarmen, Penny gave Lilly a tug. “Let’s get you back to your place. A hot bath and some real food will do wonders…” Lilly nodded and let her sister lead her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were not far out of the healing wing when a breathless Bilbo caught them. He immediately rushed over, checking on his sister. First for a fever, which was ridiculous when it came to Lilly, but then he checked her coloring and her eyes before wrapping an arm around the dwobbit. All three of them went to the mini-House together. Once there, Bilbo immediately went to make tea while Penny led Lilly into the communal bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny set the tub as hot as it would go and turned to Lilly. “Will you need help or do you want me to go get you some fresh clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” Lilly told her. “I just need a minute, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched her sister leave, then carefully peeled off her armour, tunic and trousers. The clasps on her Mithril set were a little bit fiddly due to her shaking hands, but she managed it easily enough. Then she slid into the hot water, moving quickly from the shallow part of the baths which only reached her knees, to the deeper parts where, if she had wanted, she could have submerged herself completely. Then she lay back and let herself simply float.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only interruption Lilly had to her bath was when Penny returned with some comfortable clothing and the tea Bilbo had made and then she was left to her bath once more. It was not, she thought as she floated allowing the weightless sensation to soothe her, entirely Elladan and Elrohir’s fault things had gone so badly wrong. After all, the rangers with them were all highly experienced as well. Not even Tracker had noticed the signs of the extra orcs around, which meant that they were being extra sneaky. She would have to mention it to someone later, though she was not sure if it would be better to say it to Glorfindel, who would probably huff that they should have been more careful anyway, or to Elrond, since that level of sneakiness in the vicinity of Isildur’s last remaining heir was something to be very worried about. Besides, Lilly could have avoided being hurt if she had shown the good sense to vary her position a little bit more. She knew for next time. She was alive to know for next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lingered in the bath for an age until, finally, Penny poked her head in to make sure that the dwobbit hadn’t dozed off. After that she climbed out and went to bed. She would need a clear head for the next day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooo... I forgot to add a note! Well, here's my note: B flat.</p><p>*snickers* If you could make one request for something that has not been seen yet, what would it be?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Take My Breath Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Through the hourglass I saw you<br/>In time you slipped away<br/>When the mirror crashed I called you<br/>And turned to hear you say<br/>If only for today<br/>I am unafraid<br/>Take my breath away</p><p>Berlin - <em>Take My Breath Away</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not long after the patrol had returned, Glorfindel had gathered up a large force of the remaining warriors within Imladris and taken them out on a search party. They were gone for weeks, but sent back messages saying that nothing had been found. All of the combined tracking skills and deduction powers of the elves left them to conclude that it had just been unlucky timing on the part of the patrol. The evidence suggested that two different groups of orcs had gone for the same target at the same time, approaching their destination from different directions. That did not mean that Glorfindel went easy on the twins, or any of the experienced rangers that had been on that particular unlucky patrol. He still felt they should have done a better job of assessing the situation before running into battle especially since they had had surprise on their side. By the time the group returned, winter had settled into the Hidden Valley and things went back to normal. Well, as normal as they could these days.</p><p>- - -</p><p>“You are the absolute best!” Penny exclaimed as she looked at her hands before flinging her arms around Berechon and giving him an enthusiastic hug.</p><p>Berechon laughed. “You always say that.”</p><p>The dwelf giggled. “Because it’s always true!” When she pulled back from the hug she looked at her hands again.</p><p>Though they had discussed Penny’s need for gauntlets before, they had not actually gotten around to getting her some and now she had a pair freshly made to fit her by Berechon. They covered her from fingertips almost to her elbows, with layered plates along her forearms and the backs of her hands. And, as she had wanted so long ago, the fingertips were shaped into wicked looking claws. The metal had been burned a deep blue that was almost black and then finished off in a matte texture so as not to reflect any light.</p><p>She thought they were the best things ever and wiggled her fingers, admiring how easily she could move in them. They were designed to fit over gloves and sleeves if she so wished and, thanks to a leather testing dummy, she knew the claws could slice through flesh if she swiped with them. The clasps were easily manipulated and she could put them on even with the extra bulk on her fingers. Needless to say, she was delighted.</p><p>Berechon watched the dwelf play with her new gauntlets, amused. She was like a child being given a longed for present and he could not help the swell of affection he felt for her. “Why don’t you run along and show your sister your new toy.” Some might have been insulted calling armor a toy, but Berechon knew that Penny tended to refer to all of her weapons and gear as toys.</p><p>“I will, thanks again, Berechon!” The dwelf gave him another quick hug before running out of the forge and heading to look for her sister.</p><p>Lilly was in one of the training rings, even though the weather had turned cool, alternating between trading blows with several of the burlier rangers in residence and practising with her bow and knives. Her near miss in the autumn had obviously shaken her and it had led to her dedicating more of her time during the day to her training.</p><p>When Penny tracked Lilly down she did not interrupt the training session. Instead she moved over to one of the rails and pulled herself up to sit on top of it and watch the session. She observed, noting how much Lilly had improved since the first lesson and wondered if her own training looked similar in comparison. Though she used a two handed axe to Lilly’s dual wielding skills.</p><p>It took a little while for Lilly to notice her sister, focused as she was on keeping an ear out for an approaching ranger shaped ambush rather than on any spectators who happened to show up. When she did notice Penny she held her hand up in a signal for everything to stop and the rangers she had been working with dispersed rapidly, most of them making a swift exit towards the baths before they got roped back into the whole thing once Penny had left.</p><p>“You didn’t have to end early on my account.” Penny said, amused with how the rangers scattered from the tiny dwobbit. </p><p>“I was almost done anyway,” Lilly shrugged, “what’s up?”</p><p>“Berechon finished my new toys!” The dwelf was gleeful and held up her hands, wiggling the clawed steel fingertips at her sister.</p><p>“Nice,” Lilly grinned. “But are you going to be able to use your axe as effectively while wearing them?”</p><p>“I should be able to. I’ll have to start practicing though.” Penny turned her hands over to show the bare palms that would allow her to grip better.</p><p>“Want to start practicing now?” The dwobbit grinned.</p><p>“My axe is up in my room.” The dwelf shrugged carelessly. “But these can slice through flesh! I tried it on the training leathers in the forge.” She grinned and made a swiping motion.</p><p>“Do they?” Lilly’s smile grew wider. “Well that will definitely be useful.” She stretched slightly. “Well, if you don’t have your axe I’m going to take a bath,” she said, “all of my playmates seem to have run away and I have a couple of shawls I need to finish before Yule. Not to mention Bilbo’s been left to his own devices all morning.”</p><p>“How’s his training coming?” It had not really occurred to Penny, but she tended to get lost in her own things when in Imladris and forget about others.</p><p>“Slowly,” Lilly admitted. “I think what happened to me with the patrol scared him, he’s doing fine with Randoron, but he’s gone from improving with his sword to acting like he’s holding a snake.”</p><p>Penny frowned, sliding off the rail and walking with Lilly toward the house the dwobbit shared with Bilbo. “Well, worst comes to worst we know that even without training he’ll do well.” She tilted her head. “Could be a matter of weapon, as well. I didn’t do that well until I had one that suited me. Maybe he needs… You know.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Lilly agreed after a moment of thought. “I thought Nori was nuts when he decided I needed two swords instead of the one that the twins had given me. But it sort of clicked once I started using two at the same time, which was weird because I was never the most coordinated person in the Before.” She shook her head. “We have no idea where that cave is, though, and I doubt we’ll be given the chance to poke around for it any time soon either. Glorfindel has been sort of…” she paused, “hovering.”</p><p>“I think he feels guilty for you getting hurt because he wasn’t along.” The dwelf hummed thoughtfully. “He shouldn’t though, it isn’t like the twins were incapable. It was just bad luck.”</p><p>“Spectacularly bad luck,” Lilly agreed. “But it probably would have happened the same way even if he had been along.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Penny agreed. She stopped walking once they reached the mini-House. “I’ll let you take your bath then. I’m gonna go see which gloves I have would work best under these things.”</p><p>“Have fun,” Lilly waved and disappeared inside.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Bilbo sipped his tea as he looked out over the snow covered training ring. Rivendell was truly beautiful and he appreciated the peace that it had brought to his heart when he had been grieving for his mother. Much like Lilly, however, he had long realised that this was not his place. Unlike Lilly,  he had somewhere to return to that was his and he was concluding that it was long past time that he returned there. He was ready to face the memories in the smial and as soon as spring arrived it would be best that he do so. With luck Lord Elrond would be happy to provide him with an escort to the Shire in the spring, although he suspected that Lilly and Penny would come with him regardless.</p><p>Which probably meant that Glorfindel would also come, Bilbo had not been the only one alarmed by the events of the autumn. Hobbits, he concluded, really were not meant to leave the Shire and be part of great deeds. How could they be? Hobbit strength was not in arms or great schemes or battles won. Hobbit strength was in staying out of sight, in tending to their fields and their animals. The Shire was the very symbol of where the strength of hobbits lay and his sister had to be mistaken when she insisted that Bilbo would one day be among the greatest of hobbits who ever lived.</p><p>The dwarf blood really did seem to have done some odd stuff to her, he mused. As dubious as he had been about his mother’s decision to adopt the dwobbit, however, he could not deny that having a sister had not become something of a blessing. He dreaded to think about what he might have done without her and without Penny as well. They kept him on his toes and had kept him from sinking too deeply into his grief. He would miss them. Mostly. He would not miss being chased around Rivendell whenever the mood took the dwelf. He would not miss that at all.</p><p>- - -</p><p>It was a calm night in the Hall of Fire. Music was more in the mood than stories and so elves like Lindir and Cellindir were starring. There were not often many soul shows during music nights and so most of those viewing were actually in their bodies as they lounged around on the various sofas and cushions. There was wine flowing, some elves lazily drinking straight from the bottles, and trays of snacks and fruits were dotted around and within easy reach. From time to time certain trays would be passed around when someone wanted something specific, but otherwise they just lazed about and absorbed the music and the company of others.</p><p>Penny was there, eyes half closed as she listened to the relaxing notes floating through the air. She was leaned back against Ahyarmen who was sipping wine and whispering with an elleth. Draped across Penny’s lap, his head resting on her stomach, was Glorfindel. She was gently petting his hair, as if she were stroking a cat, as they lazed about. The room was warm and dim and entirely too comfortable at times like this.</p><p>What could have been minutes or hours later, Penny was jostled slightly as Ahyarmen excused himself. He brushed the back of his hand against her shoulder before departing the Hall of Fire. Without her perch, she yawned and stretched, nudging Glorfindel off of her lap before she made herself comfortable on a pile of cushions.</p><p>A moment later, without even thinking about it, Glorfindel was laying beside her, one of his arms draped over her waist as he snuggled against the dwelf.</p><p>Within minutes both were fast asleep.</p><p>“Should we wake them?” Bilbo whispered from where he and Lilly sat across the room. Lilly looked at her sister and Glorfindel, taking in the way that they were curled around one another and how the ellon’s arm was tightly wrapped around the dwelf as though he was afraid she would vanish even in his sleep.</p><p>“Leave them,” Lilly muttered back. “Something tells me that they’ve both needed this.” Besides, she had interrupted them once in the last year and that had resulted in months of the two of them dancing around one another. She was not about to do it again. “But for the sake of plausible deniability, it might be time to go home.”</p><p>Bilbo nodded and the two of them departed on silent feet.</p><p>- - -</p><p>“It is very elegant and graceful, I suppose.” Bilbo stated as he held Penny’s hands and they twirled around the dance floor. “But I feel ridiculous.”</p><p>“You don’t look ridiculous.” Penny said, smiling at him.</p><p>“Perhaps… But I still feel ridiculous.” The hobbit huffed, releasing his hold on the dwelf’s hands so she could take a step back and spin in place as the steps of the dance demanded before moving forward and taking his hands again. If he were taller he would have been holding her hand over her head during that spin. “Is this the only kind of dancing that happens at the festival?”</p><p>“Pretty much. I was disappointed that there was a lot less fest in the festival the first time I attended.” The song ended and they stepped away, Bilbo bowing and Penny giving a curtsy before they walked toward the refreshments. “It reminds me more of a school dance. A formal school dance at that. With no fun music.”</p><p>“You and Lilly will have to attend a party in the Shire before you leave again.” Bilbo said, getting a glass of wine for himself.</p><p>“I certainly hope we can.” The dwelf smiled before looking around for their sister.</p><p>Lilly was, as she often found herself when the taller folk were dancing, stood close to the refreshments with a glass in hand. Bear had promised her a dance a little later on but the stately nature of the elvish celebration of Yule had left her as disillusioned this year as it had when Nori had been in Imladris. Her main source of enjoyment this year had been in watching Elrohir, who had recovered from the nasty leg wound he had received during their encounter with the orcs none the worse for wear, as he danced and circulated with Niphredil. There was some gossip about the two, there always was with this sort of thing, but by and large it was supportive of his choice while concerned about hers.</p><p>The consensus, apparently, was that she would prove to be a calming influence on Elrohir, and thus Elladan by extension, but that his mischief might yet overwhelm her. Lilly kept quiet on the matter, having already played her part in helping the two of them gain the attention of the other. Something that Penny was widely credited with and which Lilly was all too happy to let her sister have. Besides, she would be content if Penny could open her eyes and see the way that Glorfindel looked at her. If the ellon thought he was fooling anyone he was sadly mistaken. </p><p>Penny easily spotted Lilly and made her way over. Holding out her hand, she asked, “May I have this dance?”</p><p>“You may,” Lilly gave her friend a pretty curtsey and took her hand. </p><p>Grinning, Penny led Lilly out onto the dance floor much as she had Bilbo and soon they were spinning and twirling in turns. Of course since she was taller Penny took the easier male role so that Lilly could do the proper spins and such. “I miss real festivals. Bilbo says we should go to a party in the Shire.”</p><p>“I’m good with that,” Lilly replied. “Depending on when it is, we should go on to Ered Luin after and check up on things there.”</p><p>Penny hummed thoughtfully, considering her sister. “How about we go to Ered Luin first and then see if there’s a big harvest party after? Seems like the best time for a party.”</p><p>“There wasn’t one last year,” Lilly pointed out. “Or do you think they just bypassed us because they knew how bad Belladonna was?”</p><p>“Most likely that. Or we might have just missed it by the time we reached the Shire. Especially if they have it at the Party Tree.” The dwelf seemed unconcerned. “Or we could start one. Harvest is the perfect time for parties and contests.”</p><p>“Good point,” Lilly agreed. “Of course, we could always ask Bilbo, he’s the hobbit with the answers,” she glanced over to where they had left her brother, who was staring morosely at the dancers. “It’s his first Yule without Belladonna. It has to be hard for him.”</p><p>Giving her own glance, Penny sighed. “I couldn’t even imagine.” Though she probably should. It seemed less and less like she’d ever be returned and so she may as well have lost her family. “Well, let’s go drag him into this dance.” She let go of one of Lilly’s hands and headed over to Bilbo.</p><p>Soon enough Penny had her way. There were perks to being the biggest and the strongest in a group. Not to mention the one least likely to listen to objections. Soon she had Lilly and Bilbo in a circle, holding hands and spinning faster and faster to the music that did not match their beat. Bilbo was the first of them to decide he had to stop, having consumed slightly more than he should have of the hobbit strength wine which the spinning did not help with. He was also, in fact, the first of them to retire entirely, and Lilly would have gone with him but for the arrival of Bear and two of the other rangers she still spent nights with on occasion. After quickly assuring herself that her sister would not be alone, Lilly had headed off to dance with Bear which had led to her being whisked off by the group not long later. No one saw her for the rest of the night, not that anyone would have worried anyway given the identities of the ones she had vanished with.</p><p>Having been abandoned by both of her dance partners, Penny pouted. For all of fifteen seconds. And then she made the rounds, dancing with her favorite elves and even some others she rarely spoke to. At some point during one of the infrequent partner swap dances she found herself in Glorfindel’s arms and stayed there the rest of the night.</p><p>- - -</p><p>"I have a confession to make." Glorfindel said as he twirled Penny down the hallway. They had left the Yule Festival a while ago, but were still dancing down the halls as they moved toward their rooms.</p><p>Penny tilted her head, curious. "What do you wish to confess?"</p><p>Glorfindel did not respond for a few minutes, thinking of how to word his confession. "I wished to make you some ornaments for your ears, but I had never made jewelry for ears before." He started, eyes never leaving those of the dwelf. "I asked Ahyarmen to sneak into your room and borrow a pair of your earrings so that I might study them and learn how they were designed."</p><p>The dwelf said nothing for a time, merely continuing the dance as they moved up the flights of stairs that would lead toward the floor where the living quarters were located. She was not quite coordinated enough to risk not focusing on the stairs if they were still dancing. Her emotions shifted though and the ellon got to feel the surge of anger, the annoyance, the amusement, curiosity, and several other things as she considered the matter. By the time they reached their floor, she had settled on something a bit melancholy with traces of guilt. "You know... You don't have to give me things, Glorfindel."</p><p>"I don't have to." Glorfindel agreed, wanting to tear away the negative emotions Penny was feeling, but he knew she would be furious if he did. "But I want to." He saw a pink tint rise on her cheeks. "I find I rather enjoy this new tradition we have made."</p><p>Turning her head to the side, Penny's eyes were downcast. After a moment she said, "I don't feel like I deserve to be your friend."</p><p>The pace of the dance slowed as Glorfindel processed the words and the horrid emotions she was feeling. It was disturbingly familiar over the course of the last year, something she would randomly feel when they were together. Feeling lost, he eventually just asked, "Why?"</p><p>Penny stopped dancing and tried to step away, but she was held fast by Glorfindel's arms still holding her in the stance of the dance they had been doing. She studied the floor between them, the perfectly required foot of distance separating them. "I feel like I took advantage of you... When I kissed you." She admitted. Her voice was barely a whisper. "The start could have been understandable, I was panicking and just acted with what I had at the time... But I should not have continued once you regained awareness. It isn't something elves do and I should have run for help instead of doing it to begin with and things were different where I'm from... It isn't an excuse, but sometimes I'll be with you and you're just so beautiful and perfect and I feel like I've tainted that and that I've done something wro-"</p><p>The words tumbling from the dwelf's lips were abruptly cut off as another pair pressed against them.</p><p>Her eyes flying wide, Penny's vision was filled with gold as the gentle, feathery touch brushed tentatively against her lips and then Glorfindel was pulling back.</p><p>"I have another confession." Glorfindel whispered, his eyes were closed. "I experienced the most pleasant, joyous, and delightful sensations in my entire existence nearly a year ago when I was brought back from the past by your kiss. That you do not feel the same and have created this distance between us since hurts my heart." He pressed his forehead against Penny's, "Please let go of your misplaced guilt. You did nothing to feel this shame. You have never done anything to me that I have not welcomed. I admit I am often startled by you, but even that is a joy. Please..."</p><p>The dwelf felt as if she were frozen, unable to move or process anything from the moment the golden ellon had pressed his lips to hers. It took a while, but finally his words registered and she considered the matter seriously. It would take a while for her to reassociate the memory and the situations, especially after a year of feeling she had done wrong, but she could do it... "I will try."</p><p>Glorfindel breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the tension leave his shoulders. "Take all of the time you need. I prefer when you are comfortable with me." He pulled back, brushing a light kiss to her brow as he did. A glance told him that they were at their rooms and he reached into his pocket for the little box that held the earrings he had made for Penny. He pressed the box into her hands. "A token of my appreciation for your beauty." He said, changing his usual Yule phrase.</p><p>"Oh!" Penny visibly shook herself, she moved the box to one hand before half turning as she fumbled for the hidden pocket in her gown. She pulled something from it before taking hold of Glorfindel's non-dominant hand and sliding her gift around his wrist. She squeezed it slightly to tighten it a bit, looking into his golden eyes. "A symbol of my desire to protect you just as much as you protect me..." Before she could second guess herself, Penny bounced up on her toes to peck a quick kiss to Glorfindel's cheek before she ran into her room, slamming the door closed behind her.</p><p>Bemused, Glorfindel looked down at the bracelet she had gifted to him. It was a silver cuff perhaps an inch and a half wide with five stars engraved into the surface. The center star was a strangely disconnected five pointed star inside a circle of flames, almost like a sun. The two just beside it were the eight pointed stars of the House of the Golden Flower and the outer two were the five pointed stars that Glorfindel generally made for Penny's jewelry. Touched by the gesture, though slightly mystified, Glorfindel moved toward his room. Just before he opened the door a burst of amusement and delight came from Penny's room. He could not help but wonder at where her thoughts had gone to shift mood so swiftly.</p><p>- - -</p><p>“Still insisting you are not in your final tween phase?” Bilbo asked Lilly three days after Yule when she finally reappeared from wherever she had disappeared to with the three rangers. </p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him. The rangers spent a long time out in the wild, and the three of them were due to be out there again the following day for at least two months. Not only was she getting her fill, literally, they had been as well. She was wearing the dress that she had left the Yule festival in, although it had obviously been looked after while she had been hidden away, and she tossed her curls over her shoulders with a huff.</p><p>“I’m thirty-seven, Bilbo,” she argued. “I’m of age by your standards.” Her brother laughed.</p><p>“Lord Elrond tells me that dwarves come of age at seventy,” he replied. “I think we can safely say that no matter what you look like or how old you are, you are still settling into adulthood.”</p><p>“That doesn’t even make sense,” Lilly objected. “I just have a high sex-drive, that’s all.”</p><p>"I will admit, some of your antics are more extreme than our tweens would manage but I think that is a lack of opportunity rather than desire." Bilbo sipped his tea with a barely concealed smirk. "I would be tempted to recommend you be assigned a guardian, or insist on you coming home with me permanently, if I did not think it would end badly for someone or for Bag End." He tilted his head as he gazed at her seriously. "Our skill for growing things isn't just in plants you know. It is in our desire for children too. What you call a 'high sex drive' is your body telling you that it is ready to begin creating the next generation. Most tweens settle again just before they come of age, judging from how you behave, I would say you still have three or four years until that happens.”</p><p>“So why tell me?” Lilly demanded, almost petulantly.</p><p>“Because you will get worse before you settle, and I am not certain that Rivendell will survive that. You have become steadily more and more unbearable the last few months, unless one of your rangers has stopped in for a visit. I think you should give some thought to staying in the Shire with me for a while.”</p><p>“No,” Lilly said quickly. “I can’t. I wouldn’t be able to keep up with my practicing in the Shire.” Bilbo hummed.</p><p>“I had a feeling you would say that,” he sighed. “I shall have to ask Penny to keep an eye on you, she seems a little more level headed when it comes to these sorts of things.”</p><p>Lilly laughed, vividly remembering an evening in Ered Luin where Penny was rather less than level headed about that sort of thing.</p><p>“I’m going for a bath,” she declared and Bilbo raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Avoiding the issue will not make it vanish, little sister,” he told her, “it will only make it worse.”</p><p>She waved a hand at him and continued on her way. She was not the one who regularly buried her head in the sand about things after all.</p><p>- - -</p><p>With Yule over and done with it was just a matter of waiting for the weather to ease toward spring before Bilbo began to make his plans for returning to the Shire. He wanted to leave as soon as he was able so that he could start to sort through those belongings of his mother’s that he had not had the will or strength to manage the year before. As had been expected, Lilly and Penny had very quickly offered to go with him. This, apparently completely naturally, meant that Glorfindel was going to come at least as far as the Shire with them. Bilbo, having grown to enjoy the ellon’s tales of the days before the sun, and even the odd story of life in Gondolin, was perfectly happy to have Glorfindel come with them. Lilly was just as pleased with the development, enjoying the stories as much as Bilbo did. Penny was the one that seemed to think it was perfectly natural for Glorfindel to join them since there was nothing to keep him in Imladris and they were not on any secret missions. Though while they all prepared for the journey it was possible to see the dwelf giving the golden ellon some rather tender smiles when he was not paying attention.</p><p>The trip to the Shire was as uneventful as the trip to Imladris had been and their arrival was noted purely because of the strangeness of their group rather than Bilbo’s return being unexpected. He had, after all, kept in touch with his uncle throughout the year, the rangers being perfectly happy to carry letters for the Shire and the reverse. His letter advising them to expect him had been sent the week before they had departed, which had given his family ample time to have Bag End aired, dusted and the pantry stocked with enough food for a few days while they got settled.</p><p>Bag End, when they arrived, was as bright and airy as they remembered, but there was still a pall over smial from having been left for a year after Belladonna’s death. It felt empty, uncared for even with someone having come in weekly to keep up with the most basic maintenance. It no longer felt like a home, and perhaps that would have been what had caused Bilbo to become so very staid and proper in the story that Penny and Lilly both knew so well. They stayed in the Shire for about two weeks in the end, before the girls decided that they were going to move on to Ered Luin so that they had time there before coming back for the end of summer party just as the harvest began. It would not give them more than six weeks in the mountains but Lilly wanted to check up on Nori and they had agreed that it would not be the worst idea if they started to move some of their hidden wealth back to Imladris. Glorfindel, aware that his presence would draw more attention to them should he accompany them, declared that he would travel on to the Grey Havens and spend some time there among the elves who were waiting to leave to sail west.</p><p>So, two weeks after arriving in the Shire, Lilly, Penny, and Glorfindel were on the road again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit earlier tonight. I'm tired after a long D&amp;D session last night and it's my turn to post. So early chapter it is. Who else squee'd during that scene between Glory and Penny?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Denial seems it had to come<br/>Relied on me to say it all<br/>Denial has left you all alone</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGUflZS7jG0">Sevendust, <i>Denial</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their arrival in Ered Luin was as unremarkable the second time as it had been the first. They passed through the gate unchallenged and left their ponies with the same stable as they had only a year and a half before. They were less wary moving through the town this time, having less wealth squirreled away on their person than the first time, and they made their way quickly to Nori’s workshop to retrieve the keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny yawned, rubbing her hand over her bare chin, having shaved her beard off while they had been at Bag End, and was glad they were nearly at a place where they could rest. She had always wanted to travel back in the Awake, but traveling on horseback was ridiculous. Give her a car or a truck any day. She reached up to fiddle with her beanie, making sure her ears were covered as she opened the door to Nori’s workshop and stepped in… And froze. She blinked at the scene that met her eyes and slowly started to tilt her head for a different angle… Lilly almost crashed into the back of her sister, Penny’s pause being so sudden that she hardly had a chance to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…?” She poked her head around Penny and her eyes went wide. “Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, for Lilly, a fairly familiar scene. She had walked in on Nori and Dwalin a few times the last time that she had been in the Blue Mountains but normally it was Nori being fucked into next week. This time it was Dwalin and she bit her lip as she watched, wriggling happily at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go see Dori,” she suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Okay.” Penny turned, her eyes lingering, before she exited the workshop and headed in the direction of the bakery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As unusual as it was for Lilly to opt to miss a show, Nori and Dwalin had not been expecting them and she preferred to at least attempt to be courteous in these situations. Dori’s was a good place to get their hands on a couple of well earned treats and it was also entirely possible he knew where Nori had stashed the keys anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bakery smelled like Heaven. There was no other way to say it. If Penny ever planned to move anywhere, it would be someplace within nose range of the bakery. She entered, feeling the familiar tingle that she now associated with Dori and looked speculatively for the dwarf. She did not see him right away, but she saw his assistant. Not quite remembering his name, Penny made her way over. “Master Dwarf, I would love to purchase some of Master Dori’s blackberry tarts and mini cakes if they are available…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Gunne,” Lilly popped up next to her sister, smiling widely at the dwarf who had been regarding Penny warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back then, are you?” Gunne asked, turning to put two tarts into a bag. “That’ll be three coppers,” he added in Penny’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny shuffled around for her coin purse, pulling out some coppers and handing them over without complaint. She took possession of the tarts and then had a serious debate with herself over savoring them once she had settled in back at the house or scarfing them down instantly. “Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Dori around?” Lilly asked the other dwarf, although the tingle that she always had around him had begun to make itself known when she drew close to the bakery. “We went to see Nori first but he’s… indisposed, and he’s been looking after my house so he has the keys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised Nori gets any work done often as he’s indisposed the last few months,” Gunne observed. “Dori’s in the back and if he doesn’t have your keys he’ll know where Nori put them. Go on through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t mind?” Lilly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s you, Lady Vesta? No, you two are about the only friends Nori ever brought back that he took a shine to if you follow my meaning,” he waved them through, then turned to serve a ‘dam who had just entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Lilly chirruped and made her way past the counter into the large kitchen where Dori created most of his magic. Penny followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had a feeling it would be you two,” Dori said as he looked up when the door opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t happen to be a tingly feeling, would it?” Penny wondered in an offhand way, eyes on the bag that she tucked away in one of her duster’s many interior pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dori’s face went slightly pale before he covered the reaction with a blustered reply about having seen the letter to Nori advising him of their arrival and that Gunne was all too accustomed to telling Nori’s friends where to find him. It was all bullshit, Lilly was sure, for someone with such a refined bullshit meter Dori did not seem to be very good at telling his own. Too honest, Lilly thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just wondering if he left my keys with you,” Lilly shrugged, even as Dori hustled her to a chair and poured her a cup of tea before he did the same to Penny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sitting, Penny grinned at Dori. “Don’t worry, Dori… You give me tingly feelings, too.” She winked at him before cupping her hands over her tea. With no one able to see she pushed her power at the tea, swirling it around and using the wind to pull the heat out of the liquid. It would have been faster for Lilly to drain the heat off, but it was less obvious this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dori’s expression turned vaguely fearful for a moment, before he reached into a drawer and pulled out one of the two keys that Lilly had given to Nori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother has the other one,” he said quickly, “I’ll have him bring it to you later on. Now I do not mean to be rude but I have an order to complete…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dori,” Lilly accepted the key quickly, filing away Dori’s reaction to examine at a later date. Then she drained her still boiling tea, ignoring the alarmed look on the baker’s face, and turned to Penny. “We should leave him in peace? Don’t you think?” She asked her sister with a raise of her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny finished her tea and stood. “Yes, we probably should.” Turning back to Dori, she smiled. “Thank you for the hospitality, Master Dori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them left quickly, Lilly’s face creased in a frown as she thought about Dori’s strange reaction to them. He had not been so jumpy around them a year and a half ago but now it was almost as though he was not at all pleased to see them. She did not speak, however, until they were inside their little house slightly further into town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it just me, or was Dori a little bit too eager to see the back of us?” She asked Penny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, Dori just doesn’t want to talk about the strange, tingly feelings we give him.” Penny said, setting her pack down by the stairs with a happy sound. “You’d think he’d never had a girl make him feel that way before…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that was the kind of tingly feeling he thought you were referring to,” Lilly shook her head as she dumped her bags at the foot of the stairs so that she could remove her coat. “He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> right up until you mentioned tingling. He went really pale, I actually thought he was going to pass out. You don’t think…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny huffed. “We talked about this back when Belladonna was still around, remember? We can feel each other when we’re close enough. Dori feels just like Belladonna did and Bilbo does. What’s there to think about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seemed almost frightened of it,” Lilly pointed out. “And the only element left is water. Not very dwarvish.” She paused, then added. “I’d almost have expected to find an elf with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s racist.” Penny said before making a weird ‘ting’ noise. “If he’s been alone and we’re the first ones to come along, of course he’s going to be scared. I’d have thought I was crazy if I wasn’t delusional from being in the middle of nowhere and when I finally came to my senses… Such as they are… I had the elves around to tell me that Zephyr was really there and I wasn’t crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Lilly mused. “Do you think we should try and talk to him about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it would do any good?” Penny asked, moving to sit on a sofa and pull her boots off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Lilly huffed, “probably not. If it were Ori he would probably decide to come back to Imladris with us so that he could study it, but Dori…” She flopped down to tug off her own boots. “This thing seems to draw us all to each other, but think about how he’s going to freak if he meets Bilbo and has the same weird tingly reaction he’s getting from us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf did consider it, and then snickered as her imagination Dori ran screaming from a bewildered and clueless Bilbo. “We could try. Separately first maybe, so it doesn’t seem we’re ganging up on him. I could go for more tarts and mention how you make me tingle too. And that there’s a hobbit in the Shire that gives us the tingles…” She giggled at how it sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Lilly agreed, “you go first.” Then she stretched. “Dibs on first bath,” she added and grabbed her bag before darting up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny made an outraged sound, “No fair!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori arrived to drop the second key off while Penny was lounging in the bath. Lilly had taken first run at the tub, but she had not taken all that long to wash up, especially since she was hungry and she wanted to see if Nori had stocked their small pantry or if they would have another night of trail rations before going to the market the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Nori was not an idiot and there was a small cask of ale, a nice supply of grains, a few fresh vegetables and a fresh ham for them to make use of. She was already debating what to throw into a pot for the two of them to enjoy when there was a loud knock. Lilly hesitated before answering long enough to grab one of the throwing knives that the twins had given her before their disastrous orc hunt. It was something that Nori had drilled into her when they had first come to Ered Luin, that while it was unlikely that anyone would actually put serious effort into hurting her, there were still those dwarves who would be most upset to realise that they lived next to a foreigner. The lesson, for all she had never needed to use a weapon, had stuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it,” Nori said when she opened the door, “that I have to find out about your return from my brother, Princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nori!” Lilly shouted, flinging her arms around him while being careful of the basket he was carrying. He chuckled and wrapped his free arm around her, lifting her effortlessly and planting a noisy kiss on her lips. “You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she waggled her eyebrows and he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could always have joined us, would have been a nice surprise.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too polite for that,” she replied, accepting the basket from him as he followed her into the house. “And you looked like you were having plenty of fun without me.” To her surprise, Nori flushed. “What aren’t you telling me?” She asked as she set the basket on the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll know as soon as there’s something to tell,” Nori replied. Lilly made a high pitched squeak and she clapped her hands. “He still might refuse the offer, Princess,” Nori reminded her. “It takes a lot more to clear up a bad reputation than some mithril and a few satisfied customers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wish you all the luck in the world,” Lilly replied. “How about an ale? Or are you expected somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> at your service,” Nori gave her a ridiculous bow and she threw the cloth which had covered the contents of the basket at him. “Dori sent the food, said he wanted to apologise for being short with you earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was busy,” Lilly shrugged, “and we wanted to get here and get cleaned up. We weren’t upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not so much upset as curious and she was not about to broach the topic with Nori just yet. He had taken their abilities in his stride, which made Lilly wonder if perhaps Nori knew something that they did not, but Penny had offered to talk to Dori first and the dwobbit would rather they were up front with the dwarf before going around and poking into things behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, Princess,” Nori shrugged it off. As long as he could tell his fussy brother that his actions had not upset them that was all that mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you and Dwalin…” Lilly prompted. “I had no idea you were so serious. You didn’t hint at it in your letters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t put a thing like that in writing, Princess,” Nori reminded her. “No telling what hands it might fall into. It’s getting there. But you won’t be coming to a wedding any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nori!” Lilly whined. “Not you as well. Elrohir and Niphredil are going to be courting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>decades</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Penny and Glory are… well I’m about ready to tear my hair out over the pair of them they blow so hot and cold all the time, I need a wedding!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These things take time, and there’s the courtship to go through as well,” Nori shrugged. “If he were someone else we’d get away with it, Princess, but he’s Thorin’s cousin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A half a dozen times removed,” Lilly pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still related,” Nori continued, “and still heavily involved with Thorin, his sister and the whelps. I’ll need to have done something pretty spectacular to get my reputation up enough to be able to court him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly had a sudden chilling feeling that she knew what it would have taken, had the quest not ended on such a terrible note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” She asked instead, removing the pies Dori had sent them from the basket and beginning to warm them for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Durin’s Trials are in four years, lass,” he replied. “I figured I’d compete. Couldn’t do it last summer, too new in my craft, but I’ll be established enough to compete next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’d win, Lilly knew. There was not enough mithril in all Ered Luin to provide him with much competition and she had seen his work in gold and silver too. Nori was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, very good, and if the champions of these Trials were the ones called to the service of the line of Durin in their time of need… Lilly was fairly certain she would be able to pick out the winners of the next round in four years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Dori win again?” She asked instead of saying anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have heard the screams in Mordor if he had lost, Princess,” Nori snorted. “No one bakes like Dori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got that right.” Penny said, having heard Nori’s last sentence. “I would love his blackberry tart recipe.” She said as she skipped down the stairs. She was already dressed for a relaxing night in, wearing only a pale blue sleeveless nightgown that reached her knees and her ever-present golden necklace. She moved over, pecking a kiss to the top of Nori’s head before poking around in the basket. Her hair was floating all around as if she were underwater thanks to Zephyr playing while he dried the mass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori, more out of habit Lilly suspected, leered at the dwelf and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>there’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pretty invitation,” he smirked at Penny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny grinned at Nori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised you have the energy after all the work you were putting in earlier,” Lilly observed and she handed her sister a pie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanking her sister, Penny took the pie, a fork, and something to drink and skipped back up the stairs to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We may not go as hard as hobbits, Princess,” Nori shrugged. “But a dwarf will always have the energy for a beautiful thing and a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d have more luck getting her to fight with you,” Lilly reminded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never hurts to try,” Nori grinned. “I might get luck one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot,” the dwobbit muttered fondly, “drink your ale, eat your pie, and tell me the gossip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their first full day back in Thorin’s Halls found the dwelf lounging about the house she shared with the dwobbit. She only left her room to get something to eat or use the bathroom, otherwise just resting after the journey. The day after that was different. She got herself together, washed up, and got dressed in her nicest clothes, things she had left behind the last time they had been in residence. After that she gathered her various weapons, some money, and a few things she always carried on her person before venturing out. She had a slight skip to her step as she made her way to Dori’s bakery, opening the door and letting herself in with a cheerful greeting to Gunne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Master Gunne!” Penny chirped, looking around at the various treats and sweets on display. She could feel the familiar tingle of another gifted in the kitchen. She purchased a sweet pastry with strawberry filling, savoring each bite as she continued to linger in the bakery. She was ostensibly deciding on a larger purchase to take back to the house. She idly wondered how long she could linger before Dori decided to do something about her presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any time it looked as if Gunne were going to ask her to leave, the dwelf turned wide eyes on him and pointed to something new on display, purchasing a new treat to slowly nibble on as she debated. She could have just asked to go in and see Dori, but she was, for the first try at least, giving him the option of speaking to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, a thoroughly annoyed Dori emerged from the kitchen, glared at Penny and then gestured for her to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Penny waved to Gunne as she skipped by him and followed Dori into the kitchen. She instantly started looking around to see what amazing confection he might be working on at the moment. “Congratulations on winning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have spoken to my brother,” Dori observed. “Did he tell you he has some foolish notion of entering himself?” Then he shook his head. “Nevermind, I have no time for gossip. Why are you loitering?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only saw him briefly the day we arrived. But the sign on your window added a new number.” Penny pointed out. The sign proclaiming how often Dori won the Durin Trials. “Is it a crime for a paying customer to peruse the wares they intend to purchase?” She wondered in an overly innocent tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was born at night,” Dori observed, “but as I like to remind my younger brothers it was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> night. I can very well tell the difference between intending on making a purchase and </span>
  <em>
    <span>loitering</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Might I remind you that Nori is my brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf giggled. “I do intend to buy some. I love your treats.” She had no qualms admitting that. “How much would it cost to hire you to go to Rivendell and teach the elves how to make a proper pastry?” It never hurt to ask…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dori stared at her, apparently utterly scandalized by the suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny pouted. “I suppose it’s for the best. I’d get too fat to move if I had access to your pastries everywhere… Though some of the hobbits can get pretty close in the Shire.” She considered Dori for a moment before something occurred to her. Gunne had not left to inform Dori that she was there, and Dori had not seemed surprised, which was obvious since he felt the tingle she had felt, but he had not seemed surprised it was her specifically. Her eyes widened and without thinking she asked. “Does the </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>we tingle feel different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dori answered absently as he meticulously measured something from a jar, “it could only have been you, Vesta feels…” He looked up, his expression suddenly cold. “Get out,” he hissed. “Get out and do not ever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mention this again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I could lose </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Dori’s shift in mood, Penny looked delighted. “You won’t lose anything.” She assured him, almost squirming like a puppy. “How does she feel? She was the first one I met and I’ve been around her so much I don’t even notice anymore…” It wasn’t quite true, but she had never felt the same tingle for Glorfindel that Lilly and Bilbo both claimed to feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you understand?” Dori demanded softly. “If </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> even heard a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hint</span>
  </em>
  <span> of what we are talking about they would strip me of everything I have worked to gain. Even this conversation could ruin me. I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> used it, never, for anything except when I learnt to control it. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> never use it. But even the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I might have some form of unnatural ability would see me cast out and stripped of all my titles. It might even do the same to Nori and Ori. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> speak of it. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Please leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny listened with wide eyes to Dori, she could practically feel his panic and she absently wondered if Glorfindel were lurking instead of on his way to the Havens. Her eyes narrowed before she said with all seriousness. “I’m half-elven.” She moved one hand up, pushing the side of her beanie up to show off her pointy ear. Once Dori had a chance to see, she tugged it back down. “Now anything you say to me is just playing with the fanciful imaginings of a tree shagger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dori set his bowl down, his hands shaking as he grabbed a chair and eased into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This may come as a surprise,” Dori replied, “but that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> helpful. That is….” He put his face into his hands. “Why, of all creatures, did Nori have to find you two?” He groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I found him, definitely. I didn’t know it was him at the time. Grabbed him right out of the crowd and planted a kiss on him in front of everyone in the market.” The dwelf grinned. “He was amenable to sticking around once he met Vesta.” Then, because she could, Penny decided to make Dori’s day even worse by informing him of something that, due to their racial origins, should have been impossible. “And I’m kind of half-dwarf, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dori stared at her in horror, tried to speak and failed. There was a faint splash as a small pot on a high shelf tipped, water trickling out of it onto the counter, then down onto the floor. It ran over the floor, unaffected by the grooves between heavy stone tiles as it made its way towards the dwarf, then slowly began to form a column until it touched Dori’s fingers. He looked down, opening his hand and allowing the water to pool in his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose the secret is truly out, Calder,” he muttered to the water he held. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Penny even had a chance to react, Zephyr was darting out of her shirt and swirling around to fly circles around Dori and Calder. The dwelf looked delighted. “That’s Zephyr. He always greets the other elementals when he meets them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot…” Dori seemed to be struggling to speak still. “It cannot… Why me?” He asked finally. “If you know so much and have such a desire to drag my secrets out, then tell me why? Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The shaking was more pronounced now. “I am just a baker,” he insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny considered the dwarf for a minute in silence, regarding the way he seemed lost and confused. She had definitely had moments where she wondered the same thing. Finally, gently, she said, “But you’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a baker, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dori whispered, seeming to pull himself together. “I am the best baker in all of Ered Luin.” He looked at her as he got to his feet, then marched across the room and reached for the jar which had held Calder. “And I am telling you to leave this establishment. I will not speak of this any further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, being the tween she liked to pretend she wasn’t, Penny just bounced over to Dori and pecked a kiss to his cheek. “Sure you will. We’re drawn to each other.” And with that, she skipped out of the kitchen before Dori could verbally respond. She made certain to purchase two dozen treats before leaving. She only liked to lie so much, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Penny had been out trying to get Dori to admit that he was the water bender to their fire and air, Lilly had decided to do a little bit of shopping. They needed more to eat, after all, than the basic food that Nori had left them with. She browsed the market happily, buying what they would need immediately as she went and ordering larger quantities of some items to be delivered later that day. Much as she liked the markets in the Shire, she much preferred the dwarf markets where haggling was not as readily expected. The sounds of deep dwarven voices washed over her pleasantly as she browsed, their rumbling speech smooth and comforting. On one side of the square a young dwarf with brilliant red hair was playing a pipe of some sort, the tune lively enough to have the dwobbit tapping her toes to the tune as another dwarf sang along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had missed this, she realised, making her way to a dressmaker’s to see if the dwarrowdam who ran the place could fit her in any day soon. By the time that was done, and an appointment made for three days time, it was coming up to lunch time and the dwobbit went off in search of some sort of pie or pastry before she headed home to see what her sister had managed to discover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be back in the mountains, she decided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at their house Penny was sprawled out on a sofa, her feet hanging off one end, and borderline in a sugar coma. She had eaten almost half of the treats she had brought home from the bakery, the rest still neatly wrapped on the table within reach. There was even a partially eaten one still in her hand and she was valiantly raising it to her lips to nibble on it from time to time. She would definitely be regretting it later, but for now it had been a delicious day so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you saved some for me,” Lilly commented as she walked into the living room after having put her purchases away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There.” Penny gestured weakly to the bag containing the rest of the treats. She started to sit up, but then groaned and flopped back down. “He named it Calder.” She informed Lilly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Context?” Lilly asked, nibbling on a pastry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water.” The dwelf groaned, barely covering her mouth in time for a satisfied belch. She giggled after. “D’s scared. Thinks he’ll lose everything. I kind of tricked him. Told him I was a dwelf in return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Lilly muttered. “That’s not a completely unreasonable fear you know,” she pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, Penny said, “Do you know our tingles feel different? He can tell us apart from that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought about it,” Lilly admitted. “But now you mention it, I guess you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel different to Sunshine and Bilbo feels different from both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf wrinkled her nose. “I’ve never felt tingles from Daffodil. Not like that, not that I remember anyway. And I’m so used to you I barely feel you anymore except to know you’re around. Maybe that’s why Bilbo and Dori stand out to me. I’m not used to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Lilly tilted her head, completely ignoring the rest of Penny’s words to focus on the first sentence. “What sort of tingles has he been giving you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny huffed, stuffing the rest of her treat into her mouth. Her cheeks tinted a light pink. When she swallowed she shook her head. “You know what I mean. It doesn’t tingle, though there is an… Awareness? When he’s around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly narrowed her eyes. “Spill.” She ordered. “I tell you mine, you tell me yours, it’s only fair. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you go that colour before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink bled up into those pointy ears now and the dwelf looked shifty. But, it was only fair. Lilly did more than tell a lot of times, after all. “At Yule, when we did our gift exchange… He… Kissed me.” She confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you waited until </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell me?” Lilly squeaked. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why didn’t you say?” She resisted the urge to shout ‘finally’ at the top of her lungs. She had been waiting for Glorfindel to decide what he was going to do about the feelings that the kiss the previous year had brought up. Then she frowned. “What did he get you?” She asked. “Because usually I see when you have something new that’s Glory related.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny had hunched her shoulders, possibly to protect her hearing, when Lilly squeaked. But when Lilly asked about the gift… The dwelf abruptly burst into laughter. “I haven’t told him… And I think he’s actually sad because he hasn’t seen me wear them…” She broke off into giggles before a snort had her crack up again. When she calmed down she said, “He wanted to make me earrings… He had Ahyarmen sneak into my room to get some of mine so he could see how they were made… But neither of them knows what earrings actually look like…” The dwelf gestured toward her chest, dissolving into giggles again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lilly asked, realising which rings Ahyarmen had probably stolen. “Why didn’t he just ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In answer to the first question, Penny unbuttoned her shirt and pulled one side over to show the pale gold hoop through her nipple. The ball screwed on to close the ends together had little familiar stars dangling from it. The dwelf sat up, looking amused. “I don’t know why he didn’t ask you. Maybe you were busy at the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are gorgeous,” Lilly said as she admired them. “If nothing else he has good taste. He’s going to be very embarrassed when he realises where they are though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny tugged her shirt closed again, rebuttoning the material. “If he finds out. He gets weird any time I’ve tried to take my clothes off around him.” Admittedly she had not done that since the trip to the Ettenmoors, but still!</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bet he does,” Lilly snorted, thinking back on the kiss in the snow and the way he had danced around answering whether it had been a bad thing or not. “So, he kissed you at Yule. That’s it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding quickly, Penny explained further. “It was barely a kiss, just a light touch.” The tips of her ears were slightly more pink. “I think he mostly wanted to stop me talking. I was apologizing for the other kiss. He assured me that he found nothing wrong with it and asked me to stop feeling guilty about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mahal fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>wept</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly groaned, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>glaciers</span>
  </em>
  <span> move faster.” She tugged lightly at her curls and huffed. “I can’t cope with all the impossible anymore. Nori’s taking me to a tavern later so that I can find someone to play with. You coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny’s eyes sparkled, pleased that she had successfully hidden something from the nosy dwobbit. “I think I will. We’re still early enough in the trip that any spontaneous singing shouldn’t bother me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly tilted her head and smiled, the tiniest of kernels of an idea beginning to form in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going up to get ready,” she told her sister. “I need a bath.” With that she left the room, with her mind still working on ideas for the future.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so the newest element has been confirmed! What <i>are</i> we planning?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Barbie Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world.<br/>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br/>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.<br/>Imagination, life is your creation!</p>
<p>Come on, Barbie, let's go party!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyhrYis509A">Aqua, <i>Barbie Girl</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tavern that Nori took them to was somewhere between the very up market place where Lilly had met Thorin and the more dingy places that their friend had haunted when they had been in Ered Luin the first time. Apparently his desire to improve his reputation had included changing the places Nori tended to get drunk. It was dimly lit, enough for Lilly to see clearly with her weaker dark sight but not so brightly that the inevitable stains on the walls and furniture would be easily noticeable. The dwarves here seemed to come from all walks of life, some obviously on their way back from a day of hard labour, others stopping in after a day in the workshop or store and still more just dropping by on a rest day to socialise with those that they called friend or cousin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was certainly busier than the one that Lilly had met Thorin in, with less overly visible signs of wealth. The dwobbit had opted to wear some of her mithril, purely because she did not have much of anything else, and it had certainly caught the attention of some of the bar’s patrons. Most, however, took one look at Penny and Nori and decided it was better not to approach. In one corner several dwarves were playing lively tunes on fiddles and others were dancing. Every now and then one of the more bold dwarves who had noticed the arrival of the dwobbit and her friends would ask one of them to dance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking so much like the humans, Penny did not get many invites to dance. None at first anyway. But apparently a properly tipsy dwarf would ask and, though she was slightly insulted that alcohol was needed, Penny still accepted when a slightly slurring dwarf asked her to dance. She did warn him that she was not familiar with the dances and would probably step on his toes at least… Because she might have intentionally stepped on his toes a couple of times, laughing it off as being clumsy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori, naturally, joined in and it was while the two were dancing and Lilly was taking a quiet moment to herself at the table that an unfamiliar dwarf sat next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not from around here,” he said to her. She rolled her eyes, she was really beginning to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> hearing that line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What gave it away?” She asked cheekily instead of letting her irritation show. “Was it the dress? I knew I shouldn’t have asked my grandmother for fashion tips. Or maybe it was my hair? I’m terrible at braids you know.” The dwarf laughed, the sound rich, and it sent a flash of warmth through her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A poor opening attempt, I will admit,” he replied, and she turned to look at him. His beard was short and neat, his blue-grey eyes glittered with good humour and his hair, which was likely the same blond shade as his beard, was tied back neatly using several strips of leather. For a moment, she thought she felt a sense of familiarity, one that was quickly squashed by his next words and she brushed it off as wishful thinking. “Frey, at your service,” he grinned, daring to reach for her hand and brush his lips across the back of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly sucked in a breath before replying. Most dwarves were not quite so instantly charming as this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta,” she said finally, “at yours and your family’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should hope not,” he replied, “I have ideas for things we could do together that do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> involve my mother, uncle or cousins. A friend, perhaps, but we shall have to see what comes with time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are very confident in your success, Master Frey,” Lilly observed archly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been told that confidence in one’s actions is an appealing trait,” he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I suppose this is the time where you wax poetic about my surpassing beauty or some such that drew you to me from across the room as though I were a jewel of the greatest worth,” Lilly asked skeptically. She glanced at the dancers, still able to see Penny and Nori enjoying themselves and apparently oblivious to the fact that she had company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heard it before, have you?” He asked with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frequently,” Lilly confirmed. “So, was it my beauty that drew you? Or my mithril?”  She had been called beautiful often enough that, while she still didn’t believe it, she had come to accept that it was something that some dwarf or another might say in an attempt to either get into her pants or get at the wealth which she wore so freely. Wealth that, if asked, she probably would have given away for a good enough cause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I said the first, I think you would call me a liar,” Frey replied, “and if I said the second you would turn me away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smarter than you look,” Lilly observed, sipping her mead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wound me!” He gasped. “My mother ensured I received the finest education available to us, I can even </span>
  <em>
    <span>read</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he winked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> made Lilly laugh and, instead of going to hunt down Penny and Nori, as she had half planned to, Lilly decided to see how this played out. Besides, a quick glance across the room showed her friends sat at a different table, obviously giving her a little bit of space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late when the two of them finally slipped out of the bar, Lilly giving Nori a quick wave as Frey led her from the taproom and up the stairs to a room he claimed was his. It certainly contained more personal belongings that she had expected to see, but her attention was quickly taken from any inspection of the room by his lips and his hands. The night that followed was immensely satisfying and though she was surprised that no one came to complain about the noise, Lilly was in no hurry to leave either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to see you again," Frey told her the next morning. It was not quite sunrise but her new friend had insisted that he had to work and Lilly knew that Penny would be worried if she did not return soon. His words made her pause in lacing the bodice of her dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?" She asked, although she could not deny the fact that she would very much like to spend another night with him as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You interest me," he replied, also pausing in the act of dressing to reach for her. "I should like to know more of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright," Lilly breathed. "I'd like that. When?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three days from now, same place?” He said, still staring down at her. She should not be letting herself become attached, Lilly knew, but Frey had nothing to do with the quest so what could it hurt?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be here,” she promised, indulging in one last kiss before hurrying out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had been in the mountains for a while when Penny found her footsteps moving on a route she had accidentally memorized. Not that it would have been difficult for her to remember it these days with her elf-improved memory. She detoured first, stopping somewhere to have lunch before moving along. And there it was… The toy store. Not giving herself a chance to second guess her decision, the dwelf walked right in. The chime of music as the door opened and closed was enough to send a slight shiver down her spine as she looked around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There, bent over a table and painting a delicate looking figurine, was Kíli. “Just ask if you need help.” He rumbled lazily, not looking up from his work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny made some agreeable sound, her ears twitching under the protection of her beanie, before she moved to look at the current selection. Many of the items were the same, though a new selection of the same things. She perused the shelves, fingers trailing on certain cute toys or soft looking little animals… And then, because she was curious, she wandered down</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> aisle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The golden phallus was still the central piece of the selection, but the other items all seemed to be new. She briefly considered buying a new one, perhaps a larger one, but changed her mind before wandering back to look at the children’s toys instead. She wondered what kind of thing Estel would like this time, pausing to admire the workmanship. It was not until she saw a small selection of little figures that looked like a four or five inch tall Dori holding a cake in one hand and twirling a bola in the other that she really paid attention to the toys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A plaque on that shelf proclaimed them to be the Durin’s Trials winners. There were dozens of different dwarves. Far more than Penny and Lilly had speculated there would be. In one hand each figurine held a weapon while the other held an item that seemed to pertain to their craft. One of the little Doris was in her hand before she had time to question it as she looked around at the other toys, paying extra attention to their tiny faces. Four others from the Trials winners section found their ways into her hands as well and then she was looking at the various other figurines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was in the warriors section that Penny found a tiny little figure that looked like Kíli himself, bow drawn. She started to feel a gleeful sensation. She was going to get quite a few of the Company before it formed! She practically bounced in place as she added a tiny regal King Thorin to her collection. And there was a guard that looked like Dwalin! She nearly squealed. She must have gone over the selection five times before she realized the eight she had picked were the only familiar little faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choice made, Penny moved over to the table. “I’d like to purchase these.” She said, setting each one gently onto the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli looked up from his painting, surprised to realize the customer was still present. There was no hint of recognition on him, though he smiled brightly. “Did you find everything to your liking?” He wondered as he checked the figurines and grabbed a pen and parchment to tally up the total.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she could not help but feel slightly hurt over not being recognized, Penny also understood that he had probably seen and riled up hundreds of women since she had last been there. Of course he would not remember her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my favorite shop in the entire mountain,” was her response, giving him a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful! I hope you tell all of your friends.” He gave her a cheeky wink and then individually wrapped each figurine before placing them in a box. He paused when he reached the one simply called ‘Dwarven Archer.’ “This one isn’t one of the more popular ones.” Kíli sadly noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it.” Penny responded, seeing the surprised look. She further explained, “One of my chosen weapons is a crossbow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli grinned at that response and finished wrapping the toys before telling her the total.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handing the money over, Penny thanked him. “I will definitely be back to see about adding to my collection.” She informed him, taking her purchase and moving to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look forward to it!” The toy maker beamed. “Have a nice day!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she got back to the house she shared with Lilly, Penny moved over to the dining room table and unpacked her collection of dwarves. She positioned each one perfectly and… Acted out one of the scenes from the book with them. She even put some silver pennies on the table to represent the missing Company members. And then, of course, she went off script.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Don’t feed me to the sheep, Master Baggins!” The tiny Thorin wailed. “I promise to be a better king…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you said last time!” One of the silver pennies informed the dwarf. “I’ll not have it! Fíli, Kíli! Bring me your uncle’s head!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tiny ‘Champion Fíli’ and ‘Dwarven Archer’ figures stomped purposefully over to the ‘King Thorin’ figurine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Wait! I will give you all of my gold!” ‘King Thorin’ said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, let’s hear the lad out…” The minuscule ‘Champion Glóin’ started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” ‘Champion Bofur’ yelled. “That’s what he tried last time, definitely remove his head and feed him to the sheep!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ‘King’s Guard’ figure stomped over to stand between the princes and the king. “Now, we can’t be doing that… We might need to trade him to the elves for some of their fancy doodads.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Betrayed! By my own kin!” ‘King Thorin’ exclaimed… “I’ll remove my own head before going to the elves!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let him do that!” ‘Champion Bifur’ exclaimed, pointing the spear he wielded at the king. “We need those doodads for reasons…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t!” ‘Champion Fíli said, lashing out the whip in one of his hands to wrap around the king. “I’ve got him, Master Baggins!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silver penny spun around. “Hooray! We’ll get some fine doodads for him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look! There’s some of those tree shaggers now!” One of the other silver pennies pointed to where a selection of copper pennies were set off to the side. “Let’s see what kind of doodads they have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea, Master Nori!” ‘Champion Glóin’ cheered. “And with him gone, we can keep his gold, too!” The boot and axe wielding dwarf hopped on top of a neat stack of gold coins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Having fun?” Lilly asked from the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny squealed and quickly moved to scoop the figurines and the coins toward her, looking over at Lilly with flaming pink cheeks. “Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly fiddled with a curl, her braids slightly more elaborate than usual and her dress clearly new. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going out with Frey later,” she told her sister. “I probably won’t be back, or if I am it’ll be late.” She grinned. “Probably best you don’t wait up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny hummed, having heard a lot of ‘going out with Frey’ lately. “Okay… Before you go, come look what I picked up at the toy store!” She opened her arms, shoving the coins aside before setting up the toys again. As she did, she gave the official names for the figurines. “King Thorin, Royal Guard, Champion Fíli, Champion Dori, Champion Glóin, Champion Bofur, Champion Bifur, Dwarven Archer.” She nudged the Fíli and Kíli ones closer to Lilly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fíli and Kíli?” Lilly asked, picking them up. She grinned. “I might need to get a couple of these for myself,” she mused. “Do you think they’re accurate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well considering how close the Kíli one looked when he sold it to me… I’d say they’re pretty dang accurate. Whoever made them, Kíli himself or the old dwarf we saw last time, did an amazing job.” The dwelf sounded impressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to stop by for a few,” Lilly replied. “You saw Kíli again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Nothing happened. I was a good girl.” Penny said, unable to hide the slight hint of disappointment. “He didn’t even recognize me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t what I meant,” Lilly shook her head. “And I’m sorry he didn’t recognise you, although it’s probably for the best, I guess.” She ran a finger over the tiny Fíli that she held in her hand. “Are you alright with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf shrugged, moving the other figurines closer to Lilly so she could see the other dwarves if she wanted. “It isn’t like anything could have come from it. Just thought it would have been fun to have a pen pal… Okay, maybe a bit of a naughty pen pal, but still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” the dwobbit said, “but Nori probably has the right of it when he says we shouldn’t put stuff like that in writing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess.” Penny toyed with the little Bofur figurine. It did not have the hat she had half expected, but the smile on it had been unmistakable. That figurine had a mattock over one shoulder and was holding a plate of food out with the other. She tried changing the subject. “I’m sure that after the deadline I’ll be able to complete my collection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will,” Lilly agreed. “And it’s probably a good thing he forgot what you look like,” Lilly added. “Trust me, we’d have big problems if Kíli remembered you or Thorin remembered me.” She shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we wouldn’t want the Princess to yell, ‘Off With Their Heads!’ while pointing at us.” Penny grinned slightly. “Or worse, try to make you marry Thorin.” Because Penny absolutely did not believe anyone would try to force someone to marry </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lilly said slowly. “Apparently it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> that had Dís in a tizzy. Seems she found a fragment of a certain letter. Dwalin actually had the audacity to ask if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> sent it. I only asked if Thorin had worked out who I was!” She huffed. “The letter distracted him from working out my identity according to Dwalin, and your secret is safe because it was only a fragment. A racy fragment but nothing to implicate anyone.” She rubbed her temples. “So many things to keep straight.” She sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny froze at this news. She knew Kíli had read the letter, he’d managed to send a response after all, but to hear this… She blushed and grinned. “Is it weird that I’m kind of tickled by that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Lilly grinned, “I would be too.” There was a knock at the door. “That’ll be Frey,” she breathed. “How do I look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful. Like always.” Penny smiled at the dwobbit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, sis,” she replied, pecking her sister’s cheek. “Don’t wait up, he’s bringing a friend tonight!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget any details.” The dwelf grinned. “I expect a thorough report over lunch tomorrow.” She didn’t, not really, but it was still fun to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly paused. “Maybe,” she said finally. “This one’s different.” She was out of the room and at the door before Penny could respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile instantly left the dwelf’s lips. She did not like the way Lilly had started to talk since meeting Frey. She tapped her fingers on the table for a moment, considering things. She glanced at her toys and then back to the door. Her eyes narrowed…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring me his head!” The silver coin Bilbo exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look beautiful,” Frey said as he walked Lilly through the town. She grinned at him, believing the compliment after several weeks in his company when she might have written it off at the start. “I thought we might go somewhere different today,” he continued. “I know you would have been happy enough in our usual place, but my friend wished to make a good impression.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely I’m the one who should be worrying about making a good impression?” Lilly asked. “He is your friend after all.” To her surprise Frey’s cheeks took on a slight blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe he has hopes that… He has heard much of you from me the last few weeks, Vesta” Frey told her, “and we long ago agreed that if one us met someone as special as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> we would allow the other to be second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Second?” Lilly looked up at her companion curiously. “I’m only half dwarf, remember? And it sounds like the customs are a bit different where I come from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our ‘dams are scarce,” Frey told her softly, as though telling her something he was not sure he should be. “But sometimes, if we are fortunate, they will agree to take on more than one dwarf in a courtship. If we are even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> fortunate she will marry us both.” Which sort of explained why Dwalin was so at ease with the idea of Lilly joining in with him and Nori, she thought. Or why Nori just generally did not care if he was not the only one in her bed, it sounded almost like a fact of life. “I assumed that you were aware,” Frey admitted. “If the idea makes you uncomfortable…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it doesn’t,” Lilly assured him. “Curious, but not uncomfortable.” He gave her a relieved smile and given what Lilly knew about attitudes towards marriage among hobbits and elves, which probably also applied to Men since she knew that even in the Before people were still squirrelly about such relationships, she could imagine </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was pleased to find her so accepting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vali has managed to get us a table at the Miner’s Haven, the owner is a three time winner of the Durin‘s Trials in her craft. It shows.” Frey said, changing the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bofur’s place, Lilly realised. Frey was taking her to Bofur’s place. She smiled and leaned closer to him as they walked, though they did not have much further to go before they reached a large building that, from the outside, looked a little rundown. The windows were well lit, however, and a plaque beside the door, much the same as there was outside Dori’s bakery, declared that the owner was a winner of the Durin’s Trials and thus a champion of the line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dwarf was waiting outside, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. His thick red hair, like Frey’s, was held back from his face, although this time it was in a series of braids rather than leather straps. His beard was thicker and longer and as they drew closer Lilly could see that his eyes were dark and deep as he watched them approach. His expression was severe and it made her wonder, for a moment, just how happy he really was with the introduction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vali!” Frey greeted him happily, knocking their heads lightly together in what Lilly had learnt was as much a greeting between close friends as it was between family. Very close friends, she realised, if Vali had hopes for everything Frey had hinted. “Vali, my friend, this delightful creature is Vesta, the one I have spoken so frequently of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At your service,” Lilly smiled with a bob and a nod of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vali, at yours and your family’s,” came the reply with a bow. Then he smiled in a way that made his eyes light up and that covered his face in a youthful kind of joy that made Lilly want to find a way to ensure it never left. “It is an honour to finally meet you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, believe me, Master Vali, I believe that honour is very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> mutual.” She grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we all go in?” Frey asked, smiling when he saw Vali offer her his arm to escort her in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The evening was fun. Full of laughter and stories as Lilly got to know Vali as well as coming to understand Frey a little better. Frey was a brewer, too inexperienced to enter the Trials as anything other than a combatant during the final tests. Vali, in contrast, was a dedicated warrior who often left the mountains as an escort for various trade caravans. He had returned three days after Frey and Lilly had met, and had heard of little else since. She hardly remembered the meal, or the way the food tasted, her focus entirely on the two dwarves and the way that every word and gesture and even a simple touch seemed to make her anticipation for the rest of the night flare ever higher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a very satisfied dwobbit who made her way back to her house the following morning, escorted by Vali, while already planning their next night together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A week later found Penny making her way into Nori’s workshop. Without doing more than looking to see that Nori was there, she bluntly asked, “Is she still fucking you or has she gone exclusive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori stared at her. “Vesta?” He asked. “Far as I know she’s only been with Frey since she met him, and his mate the other night as well but that’s not so unusual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny muttered a particularly foul curse in Khuzdul. She pinched the bridge of her nose and asked, “How is this not unusual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was going to meet someone eventually, lass,” Nori replied calmly, “and it’s not so odd for a lass to court more than one lad at once, they usually end up marrying them both as well.” He filed a rough edge on the piece he was working on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf fumed, pacing back and forth. There was so much she wanted to say, but couldn’t because it wasn’t time yet. “We have not done the task we were sent for. The reason we were brought here. If she gets her stupid ass married and pregnant then people are going to die!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She knows that, lass," Nori replied. "But that doesn't mean she should be putting her heart in a box. If Frey is introducing seconds then I would say he's pretty serious about her. That’s on him, Vesta is a sensible lass, she'll do what's right by your task. Just let her be happy for a while."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growling softly, Penny continued to pace. She was really, really angry about this and she was not even certain as to just what made her more angry. That Frey was interfering in their plans, or that Lilly was pulling this love shit when she knew they had things they still needed to do. There had been dwarves the dwobbit had still wanted to meet and try, too! She finally stopped pacing. “Fine. I’ll let her have her fun now… But we are leaving on schedule even if I have to literally carry her ass out of the mountain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a reason she cannot come back?” Nori asked. “Or even stay? You must see as well as I do that she is better suited to living among dwarves than elves.” He set the piece he was working on aside so that he could focus on the dwelf. “Dwarf courtships can take years, there is no reason to assume that prior to whatever it is you have been brought here to do she will already have married them. Or that she will accept their offer should they make it. Unless these lads have something to do with it and that’s what has you all riled up on the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First, she promised her brother that she would be there for the Harvest Party.” Penny grumbled, pacing again. “Second, you and I both know that while she’s more comfortable with dwarves it was not Ered Luin that called to her heart.” She racked her brain, trying to figure out how to bring up years of Lilly being in love with another dwarf and then for her to suddenly go off with some random fling! She paused again, an idea starting to form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you’re planning,” Nori said abruptly, “don’t. I don’t know whether this is because whatever she has going on with Frey is going to interfere with the future, or if it’s because you’re upset that she’s letting her life move forward and she’s setting up somewhere. You’re only going to hurt both of you if you do something stupid, and I keep my promises. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, lass, I do, but I won’t see you hurt her again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t stop her from interfering in my future! In my attempts to meet people!” Penny was furious, remembering how Lilly had shot down her desire to write letters to Kíli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>you,” Nori muttered. “Told Dwalin I’d taught Vesta better than that. People lost their jobs because of that letter, lass,” he said seriously. “And that lad’s Ma was out for blood. Proposals of courtship is one thing, letters like that are something else. If she yelled at you for it, she had the right of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf paused, a strange mix of pride and embarrassment flashing across her face before she turned her nose up snootily. “I never expected it to get through. If they lost their job then they should have been doing it correctly in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye,” Nori agreed, watching the dwelf carefully, “they should. And that lesson was learnt the hard way by all involved. Including the whelps for keeping it from her. Even if Vesta stopped you from writing again, though, she didn’t tell Dwalin it was you when he asked and he got pretty mad at her about it. Mad enough I thought she might burn his beard off for getting at her like that. Kept your name out of it, just like a sister should. So is it really revenge for keeping you out of trouble that has you wanting to stop this thing? Has she </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’s in love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How should I know?! I barely see her anymore except when she’s telling me she’s going out with Frey again.” Penny growled, losing control for a moment and the wind whipping violently through the workshop before she pinched her own ear and focused again. She stilled before turning a look of pure morbid curiosity onto Nori. “What would have happened if they had found out it was me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori hummed at her words, arching an eyebrow in her direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends on Dís’ mood,” he shrugged. “Best case she wipes the floor with you in the training rings, worst case is either dead or married to the lad depending on your point of view and what gets decided when they find out you’re half elf. Not the kind of attention either of you want if I’m understanding it all correctly.” He sighed. “I’ll talk to Vesta,” he told the dwelf. “She drops in a couple of times a week anyway, but I’m not fighting your battles for you. You want this thing to stop you better come up with something a bit more compelling than ‘you stopped a dwarf army marching on Rivendell to grab me and drag me back here for writing a letter and now I’m going to stop you having some fun’, because if she’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’s in love then she’s having fun. You get her all the rest of the time, let her have some space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So beaten up or dead…” Because Penny absolutely believed marriage would never be considered. She had never thought it would be. And she strangely looked like she was considering stepping forth out of pure curiosity… And that there was something else about the matter she could bring up if the sudden sly quirk of her lips was any indication… But then he continued talking and she frowned. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> letting her have her fun.” She insisted, stomping a foot. “Why do you think I’m bringing this up with you instead of her?! You’re the one that knows the most about us, you know us better than anyone here. Who else was I going to talk to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re also the one threatening to drag her out of the mountain,” Nori pointed out. “No, it isn’t Ered Luin that calls to her heart, we both know it and she knows it too, but she’s happier here, certainly happier than she seemed with all the elves. So how about, instead of coming up with some stone brained scheme, you try talking to her about it yourself? You live together, and she has to come home some time. Even if she’s off out with Frey and Vali if you tell her you want to talk to her she’ll give you the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because she promised her brother.” Penny insisted. Though she did not know what she would do if Lilly turned back toward Ered Luin after the party instead of on to Imladris. “And sometimes lately I wonder if we do live together or if I’m just watching over her storage room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say the strangest things, sometimes,” Nori muttered. “Frey works his craft during the day, Vali only just turned up and has training most days anyway. Even if she sees them every night she’s at home during the day most of the time. Except for when she’s selling her craft off in some of the stores anyway. Talk to her.” He turned back to the piece he had been working on, mumbling under his breath about how soft and like Dori he had become.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny froze, her mind racing before she turned furious eyes toward Nori. “Vali? Who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vali</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The second, lass,” Nori replied patiently. “Frey’s mate. I told you, it’s not unusual for a lass to court more than one lad at once, usually good mates or brothers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them trying to steal </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> sister now?!” The dwelf was definitely getting louder now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I think we’ve come to the real root of it all,” Nori huffed, looking up from his work. “They aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>stealing</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, lass. She’s not going to stop being your sister just because some lads are trying to convince her to court them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>they aren’t!” She looked furious. “She’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span> sister and she’s mine for at least thirteen more years before anyone can have her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meaning?” Nori asked dangerously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> it means?” Penny asked, not backing down from her statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds very much like you are trying to tell me that she is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>of age</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nori hissed. “And given everything that the three of us have done together that would not be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wise</span>
  </em>
  <span> confession to make.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her credit, that caused Penny to back up a step and consider the matter. After a moment she said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vesta Baggins</span>
  </em>
  <span> is definitely of age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But?” Nori snapped, very accustomed to reading between the lines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where we’re from she has been of age for nearly two decades.” Penny stated, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which isn’t what you seemed to be saying, lass,” Nori adopted the same stance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really want the answer?” Penny wondered, tilting her head curiously. “And I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Nori said after a beat. “I don’t. Because if I hear what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m going to hear neither of you will be leaving these mountains until I have the full of it, and you certainly won’t be completing whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>task</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is you’ve been brought here to do unless it’s far enough in the future to not have an effect. Which I very much </span>
  <em>
    <span>doubt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny hummed. “Less than a decade.” She admitted on that point at least. It was still a wide enough range that it did not pinpoint anything, but close enough to give him warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think you had better be going then,” Nori said through gritted teeth. “Before you go spilling more secrets you ought not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf nodded before turning to the door. She paused at the threshold and looked back. “Nori, I lo… I’m sorry.” And then she left.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... if the end there wasn't a hint... There is trouble in paradise ahead. Be warned!</p>
<p>Also... Off with his head! Baaaa! *throws Thorin to the sheep!*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. No Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow<br/>I can't believe that I stayed till today<br/>Yeah, you and I will be a tough act to follow<br/>But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise</p><p>Daughtry - <em>No Surprise</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Back at the house she shared with Lilly, Penny had actually packed all of her things. She was not thinking rationally and she wanted to run away and hide. But once she finished packing up her bags, she took a moment to calm down and went downstairs. She sat on the floor against the wall near the door and just waited. After a time, she drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her forehead on her bent knees. She mentally berated herself and her stupid big mouth and her temper and pretty much just spent a long time pointing out her own flaws. It was something she had spent years perfecting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly had, in fact, been out with Vali. The fire haired dwarf had taken her to the training grounds with him and she had spent the morning both practicing and being given more tips and tricks to use. She had taken the opportunity to ask him if he would mind if Penny joined them next time, so that her sister could keep up her own practice and also start to get to know at least one of the two dwarves Lilly was becoming so close to. Vali had been thrilled at the suggestion that he get to know her friends and had agreed instantly, something Lilly had been quick to show her appreciation for. So she was blissfully oblivious to the conversation between Penny and Nori when she arrived home to wash and start thinking of something to make for dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing down there?” Lilly asked her sister when she walked into their house and saw Penny sat in the corridor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf did not move or respond for a few moments. Before she finally, tiredly, lifted her head up. She did not even look at Lilly when she wearily asked, “Do you love them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love who?” Lilly asked, taking her coat off and hanging it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frey and Vali.” Penny did not even have the energy to sound angry at saying their names.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only been a few weeks,” Lilly shrugged, “it’s a bit early for that. I could, I guess, given time. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well that neatly answered the next question Penny planned to ask, on whether Lilly thought she could. She struggled to think of where to go next before asking, “Do you want to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to what?” Lilly asked, sitting next to her. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny could have smacked Lilly for being obtuse. ”Do you want to love them? Do you want to live here and never leave and be happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s brought this on?” Lilly asked, frowning. “I don’t think I get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> on if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to love them or not,” she added. “I’d like to stay and see what happens, but we both know that ‘never leaving’ isn’t on the cards, is it? There’s still the quest and everything to get through. I haven’t forgotten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The quest is years away.” The dwelf still sounded tired. “Do you want to just stay and not travel back and forth, spending months on horseback to get to one place… Give yourself a chance to find out if you love someone or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say no if the opportunity to stay was there,” Lilly admitted. “I like it here, I’m comfortable here. Frey and Vali are… they’re fun and sweet and did you know poly relationships are pretty much normal here? Because Nori neglected to mention that. But I know you aren’t as comfortable here. So, yeah, I want to stay, and I want to spend more time with Frey and Vali and see what happens there. Dwarf courtships take </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> though, not as long as elf courtships but then not all of us have forever. Seriously, though, what brought this on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she had minutely flinched at the mention of Nori, Penny did not think Lilly noticed it during her almost rambling stream of words. When she finally gave the dwelf a chance to talk, Penny started with the important bit. “I think it’s time for me to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lilly asked in alarm. “Has someone done something? Have </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> done something? I know I haven’t been around as much but I thought you were doing alright. You’ve always seemed happy and busy whenever I’ve seen you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she could have made a nasty remark about how it was a miracle Lilly had seen her at all, Penny refrained. “I don’t like them.” She said instead. “I didn’t even know Vali’s name until </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nori</span>
  </em>
  <span> told me and every time I hear Frey’s name I want to rip someone’s ears off.” Despite her words, she was actually very calm and relaxed at the moment. “But I love you. And I don’t want to stand in the way of you figuring out what you’ve got with them because I’m being a temperamental tween that doesn’t want to share her sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you about Vali,” Lilly insisted. “I’m sure I did…” She trailed off, because now that she thought about it she was not as sure that she had. In the week since she had met Vali and begun to spend time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her new friends she had been home less and her path and Penny’s had crossed less frequently. When she was home she was often in her workroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned Frey was going to introduce you to his mate, once, and that was all I heard of it. Nori told me his name and about the poly relationships thing.” Penny looked up at the ceiling for a moment before adding, almost as an afterthought. “I might have been mad and let slip that you’re not quite of age, but I never confirmed exactly how not of age you are. So Nori might be mad at you for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly twitched guiltily at the reminder that she had failed to keep her sister up to date with everything in her life, and that she should have made more effort to do so rather than trusting that their paths would cross at some point. Then Penny mentioned that she had let slip that Lilly might not be of age and the dwobbit’s mood shifted from guilt to anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?” She demanded. “If you’re pissy at me for being a shit sister, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> be mad at me, but don’t go dragging Nori into the mess or giving him excuses to step in and try to stop us!”  She huffed. “He won’t let us within ten </span>
  <em>
    <span>miles</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the Company once he figures out that’s what we’re up to now! All he’ll have to do is tell Thorin that he knows we aren’t of age and Thorin will have nothing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> with us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was mad because some dwarves I didn’t like were trying to steal my baby sister.” Penny shrugged, her words calm and simple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> them!” Lilly raged. “How can you not </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> them if you don’t know them?” She got to her feet. “Do you know what I did today? I asked Vali if I could introduce the two of you so that you could come and train with us and some of his and Frey’s friends. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find a way that I could help you get to know them as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny finally turned to look at Lilly, her head tilted up toward the dwobbit as she said as plainly as she could. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get to know them.” She sighed. “Which is not fair to you and is why I need to leave. I don’t want to mess up your efforts to be happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t you want to know them?” Lilly whispered. “I don’t understand. I know I’ve been totally shit with how I’ve gone about it all and I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but even if I fall in love with someone, or two someones or even three that isn’t going to stop me from being your sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that, logically. But I’m not quite done with the hormonal stage these days and when I get irrational and temperamental I blurt things out that I shouldn’t. Like with Nori. I can’t explain why I don’t like them without coming off as petty and childish, but I also can’t change that the thought of them just infuriates me and feels wrong.” It was moments like this, where Penny could be rational and think clearly about her own behaviors that kept Elrond from assigning her a guardian. Hell, she even considered asking him to assign one now that she was thinking properly. “I want you to be happy. I do. And you’ve been happier the last couple of weeks than I can ever remember you being. I don’t want to stick around and ruin it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about if this becomes more than just this?” Lilly asked. “What if this becomes a courtship or even ends in me getting married once the quest is over and done with? What then? Or do I have to resign myself to the idea that you won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> want anything to do with them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it survives to the end of the quest and beyond then I will let it go. I will stop being angry with them and get to know them.” There was no lie in Penny’s words. The very reason, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>core</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason, she was so angry about them had to do with background information she knew about Lilly dealing with the quest after all. “And I’ll spend decades apologizing to you for being a stubborn brat.” She then huffed. “And don’t worry about Thorin. Just threaten to tell everyone he fucked someone underage and called them a cock sleeve and he’ll shut up and beg you to join the quest.” Not that she had planned to actually join the quest before Lilly arrived anyway, she had merely been planning on traveling in the same direction at the same time as them…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can handle Thorin if I need to,” Lilly shrugged. “But this feels like you’re asking me to choose between them and you. Nothing could come of this. We could stick to the plan and leave in three weeks with no hurt feelings because we weren’t serious about anything anyway. Why are we fighting about something that might not happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny pursed her lips, twisting them to the side as she thought. “I saw it more of taking away the need to make a decision, actually. It’s possible nothing could come of it, but do you really want to come home to someone who is gradually growing more and more resentful and hateful of people you’re growing to love? That’s not good either. And we’re not fighting. We’re talking.” At least Penny did not see it as a fight, she had plenty of those under her belt to know the difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t really understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> you resent them like this,” Lilly sighed. “But I’m not going to stop you if you think it’s what you need to do either.” She looked at her hands. “I don’t want you to go, but I don’t want you to hate them either. They don’t deserve that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny rose up from her seated position, moving to stand on her knees before holding her arms out for a hug. When Lilly accepted, she breathed a sigh of relief into her sister’s curls. “I’m shit at expressing myself. Any efforts I made to try to clarify it would just end up incoherent with me in tears or something worse. And they don’t deserve to be hated. And one day I’ll be able to see that clearly. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will I see you at Bilbo’s?” Lilly asked, her tear streaked face still buried in Penny’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if I’d dare to miss that party.” Penny huffed a laugh, hugging Lilly tightly. “I think Bilbo might drag us both to the Shire by our hair for that rudeness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly sniffled. “When are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf managed  to squeeze Lilly just a bit tighter before admitting. “In a few. I was very upset after talking with Nori and packed as soon as I got back here. I almost left then, but decided to speak with you first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you had said something,” Lilly whispered. “I should have been here more so you could have. Where will you go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Shire.” Penny said immediately. “Even if Bilbo doesn’t let me hang around Bag End I can afford to spend a few weeks at The Green Dragon until after the Harvest Party. Then I’ll head back to Imladris.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he’ll let you stay at Bag End,” Lilly muttered. “You’re practically another sister anyway. I guess I’ll see you in about two months?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny nodded. “That sounds about right.” She pulled back from the hug. “And we probably need this anyway, we’ve practically been glued together since you arrived because of our origins. That can’t be healthy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not,” the dwobbit admitted. “Going to miss you anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss you, too.” Penny kissed Lilly’s forehead and then stood up. “I...don’t really want to keep dragging this out. I’d like to be out of the city before nightfall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want,” Lilly took a deep breath. “I’ll square things with Nori somehow. Mahal knows he’s going to be pissed at me about all of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny flinched at the reminder. “Yeah… Sorry about that. I really didn’t mean to out you like that… But I’m sure when Nori kills me the next time he sees me it’ll make up for it?” Because leaving like this was hurting Lilly and Nori had made that point very clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t kill you,” Lilly huffed. “I might let him maim you a little bit though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fair.” Penny grinned. She shuffled her feet slightly. “I’m going to go get my things…” She turned and headed up to her room. It was not until she had finished pulling on her gear and pack and her bags that she realized… She had absolutely nothing left in the room aside from some clothing that she had left there in the first place. Apparently she had never decorated anything. She hummed slightly before heading back down. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs Zephyr flew over toward Lilly, swirling around Vulcan in some elemental conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Safe trip,” Lilly said to her sister, still wiping away tears. “Don’t do anything stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit late for that advice, isn’t it?” Penny grinned, though there were tears in her eyes as well. She set down her bag and bent to give Lilly another hug. “I’ll come visit if you decide to stay here forever.” She murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t stay forever,” Lilly whispered back, “not yet anyway.” She stepped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, don’t go eloping just yet.” Penny admonished before giving another grin and walking out of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed behind her Penny huffed. She looked around, squared her shoulders, and started walking. It did not take long, considering she was power walking, for her to reach her first destination and, with only a little fumbling to adjust her things, she had the door open and was stepping into the bakery where she felt the familiar tingle of Dori. She glanced at Gunne. “I’d like a dozen blackberry tarts to go, please.” She said before stepping right through and entering the kitchen without so much as a ‘by your leave.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dori,” the dwelf started, “I have a huge favor to ask...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what would that be?” The baker asked, his manner still cool after their talk weeks before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of reasons involving me wanting Vesta to be happy, I am leaving. Right after I speak with you, actually.” Penny hefted her packs to show she was already packed to leave. “But those same reasons leave me concerned. Vesta is potentially falling in love, I can’t stand the dwarves sniffing around her, but I don’t want her to be unhappy. I need someone to make sure they aren’t just playing a long scam on her to steal her money and leave her broken hearted. Can you do that for me, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder why you ask this of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Dori looked at her shrewdly. “It seems the sort of thing that you would be more likely to ask of Nori? Unless you have fallen out with him as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny gave a sheepish smile. “I kind of pissed him off this morning.” She admitted. “And he’ll probably kill me the next time he sees me.” She looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. “But even if I hadn’t, I’d have still asked you to do this instead. I trust you. And I know you can be very protective of Vesta when you think no one is looking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dori sighed. “How upset was she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tears were involved, and she yelled, but she kind of understands why I’m leaving. I can’t really explain it without dredging up decades worth of history.” Penny slouched her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unlike some,” Dori replied, “I would not dream of prying into another’s private affairs.” He put another line into a mould he was carving. “I will go and check up on her, and I am sure that my brother has already been looking into the dwarves in question,” he arched an eyebrow at Penny. “I may be quietly protective of Vesta, but Nori’s fondness for her goes far beyond </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I had thought…” he paused. “It is of no matter. What will be, will be. Go. I will visit her later, I suppose she will need a sympathetic shoulder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way Penny could hide the relief she felt at Dori’s words and, knowing time was short, Zephyr flew up to give his goodbyes to Calder. “If it had been Nori, I’d have welcomed it with joy.” Penny sighed. “Thank you, Dori. Truly.” She started to go, Zephyr flying over to hide in her clothes once more. “And take Calder with you. He might like meeting Vesta’s Vulcan.” Before he could respond, she was out of the door and paying Gunne for her tarts. She waved to the dwarf before leaving the bakery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After departing the bakery, Penny headed to the market where she stocked up on cram and jerky. Cram was nowhere near as tasty as lembas, but it was better than nothing. Soon enough she was heading to the stable and saddling Badly up. Once she had the mare ready and loaded, she mounted up and rode out of the city. It took awhile for her to reach the main road, a while in which she nearly turned around three times, but eventually she did. And there she hesitated. First she looked toward the east and the Shire, then she looked west. She hummed thoughtfully before making her decision and nudging Badly along.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Buckle in, it's going to get messy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending<br/>No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending<br/>This is the way that we love, like it's forever<br/>Then live the rest of our life, but not together</p><p>Mika - <em>Happy Ending</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilly cried for a long time after Penny had left, curled on the sofa with Vulcan swirling soothingly over her shoulders. She still did not quite understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penny was so against the idea that she might have found someone. It was Ered Luin that had brought up the subject of Lilly wanting to find someone one day after all. It seemed almost natural that she could meet a dwarf, or even two, here that she could fall for. It was not even like she had gone out </span>
  <em>
    <span>deliberately</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking to meet someone like Frey, or Vali for that matter. She had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>glad</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had met them for goodness sake! She </span>
  <em>
    <span>adored</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nori, as well as Dori and Ori and Dwalin, but they were all part of the Company and things with Dori had been strained since Penny had been to speak to him. She scrubbed at her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not understand</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Penny had been happy enough when Lilly had met Frey, or she certainly had not said anything to the contrary, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lilly had not been around so much over the last few weeks, but it was not always </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> who was out of the house when the other one was home. It just seemed like when Lilly was home, which was not as often she would like to admit, Penny was out. When the dwobbit had been home she was usually in her workroom, the door wide open, quietly working on her craft. So she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had not</span>
  </em>
  <span> been around, but nor had Penny. And how was she supposed to have known that something was wrong when her sister had not taken any of the opportunities presented to her on the days when they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been at home together?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could hardly be faulted for assuming that everything was alright when Penny had never come to her with concerns, could she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and got to her feet. She could deny it as much as she liked, she could try to shuffle the blame for nothing being said over to Penny and plead ignorance and all the rest but at the end of the day she had been a poor sister and a bad friend and she already missed Penny so much it hurt. She wandered almost aimlessly through the house, making her way to the workroom that she had insisted her sister have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped dead when she opened the closed door, staring around the room in utter dismay as she took in the fact that it was unchanged from the day that they had moved in. There was nothing. No furniture, not even a stand for Penny’s weapons or a dummy for her to practice on. Only a half finished painting in the corner that had been left there when Lilly had initially had the room cleared. She had never bothered to come in here. This space had always been intended for Penny and she had no intentions of intruding on whatever her sister had chosen to do with it. Instead, there was nothing. No sign at all that Penny had ever been in there or had ever intended to </span>
  <em>
    <span>use</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Just dust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slammed the door closed behind her, as though the thin barrier of wood could block out the aching chasm that had opened in her chest at the realisation that Penny had not used the space, had not wanted the space. Lilly ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time as she rushed to the bedroom that was also Penny’s and another room that the dwobbit had never been into once they had moved in, for all Penny was often in and out of hers. This room, too, was completely impersonal, the blankets and sheets neatly cleaned and folded at the foot of the bed, the curtains the same dusty things which had been hanging there when they moved in even though Lilly had urged Penny to make it entirely hers because the house was </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This was supposed to have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> home, but the more Lilly frantically darted around the house the more she noticed that all the little extras and touches were things that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> had added or picked out. There was the odd thing here and there, but what there was had come into the house simply because the two of them had been together at the time and Lilly had insisted that Penny give some opinion or another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was supposed to have been their </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not Lilly’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Was she so awful that she had missed the fact that Penny was not even comfortable with her here? Let alone when Lilly had left her on her own for all those evenings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a firm knock on her door, so unlike the sound she was used to from Nori, Frey or Vali, that stopped her from dissolving into tears again. Then she had seen Dori, who had muttered something softly and taken her into his arms and the tears started to fall again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tea,” he had told her, leading her into the house and finding the kitchen quickly, tutting over the small size of it as he filled a kettle and placed it on the unlit stove before starting to look for flint and tinder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vulcan,” Lilly whispered and the elemental oozed across the stone floor and up into the stove. Dori’s eyes went a little wide and wild but he took a breath and continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would explain it, I suppose,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here, Dori?” Lilly asked, although she could guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimiel came to see me before she departed,” the dwarf replied as he sniffed the various tins of teas and herbal infusions that Lilly kept in ready supply. “I confess that your relationship with her is confusing, but her care is obvious. She felt it best that you not be left entirely alone, and that I would prove to be more of a comfort to you than my brother.” Lilly winced. “I see. I will not ask, I have found it better to stay out of Nori’s affairs, but should you wish to speak of it… if I can help in any way...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t help with Nori,” Lilly admitted. “That’s something I’m going to have to figure out. Jimiel is my sister.” Dori stared at her. “Adopted anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes more sense than I had thought,” he mused. “Drink your tea while I fix you something to eat, then I want you to tell me all about the young dwarves who appear to have come between you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first couple of days after leaving Thorin’s Halls, Penny alternated between sad tears, furious tears, and horrible singing. Enough so that she did not notice when the road turned from going west to going north for almost a full day. The goofy song she had belted out back during Arathorn’s mourning period made reappearances in her head as she forced herself to sleep. The worst was when she would have a random, goofy idea and turn to inform Lilly only to be reminded that she was alone. And then the sad tears would start up again. But she sucked it up and kept going. She had made her choice and she was going to see it through. It was a good thing, they needed some time apart. And better to have time apart because of this then to have time apart because they were furious at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the third day out she ran across a dwarven merchant heading in the opposite direction. They exchanged news of the road and then parted ways. It was the most exciting thing and, trivial as it was, she spent the next three hours repeating every detail of it to Zephyr… Much to the elemental’s exasperation. On the plus side, she had learned that the Grey Havens were not all that far away from Thorin’s Halls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, two days later the monotony of her traveling, though she was not exactly alone, was broken by the rushing sound of hard and fast hoofbeats. Without thinking, the dwelf grinned and she looked up from where she had been fiddling with a loose string on her shirt to see Asfaloth round a corner with a bewildered and furious Glorfindel on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Badly nickered a greeting to the stallion in recognition which Asfaloth returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf barely had time to slide out of the saddle before Asfaloth was pulled to a halt and Glorfindel was off the stallion’s back. He had been riding bareback!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that hurt at all?” Penny wondered, focusing on the important things even as Glorfindel seemed to feel the need to give her an inspection for injuries. She finally huffed when he started to spin her around and shoved his hands away. “I’m fine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is your sister?” He demanded. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny could not hide the instant surge of intense and conflicting emotions at the mention of Lilly and what had transpired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel flinched at the sensation and sighed. He picked through enough to recognize there was no deep grief and so Lilly must be safe and alive. He sighed. “You can tell me on the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Penny had a chance to remount her horse, Glorfindel scooped the dwelf up and placed her on Asfaloth’s back before hopping up behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and took hold of Badly’s reins before using his knees to guide Asfaloth the rest of the way toward the Havens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly was at her front door with Vali and Frey when Nori turned up nearly a week later. Her friend did not look happy as he approached and Lilly saw the two lads tense at the sight of him marching towards them before they moved to hide her from view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scram,” Nori snapped at them, his expression hardly shifting when the pair reached for their swords rather than move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Lilly told them. “I’ll see you both tomorrow. Nori and I just need a quick chat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vesta…” Frey seemed like he wanted to object further until Lilly smiled at him a little wanly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been expecting him,” she told the blond, “and I can look after myself, go on.” Both hesitated for only a moment longer before nodding and beginning to walk away. Lilly moved to the side and let Nori walk past her. “After you.” She gestured and he stomped in past her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was already clear that his temper had not much improved in the week since Penny had left, the way that he stalked in past her with barely a word, how short he had been with Frey and Vali, the fact that he had to have heard from Dori that Penny had left after they had fought and had still waited a week to come and see her all pointed to the fact that he was still upset with both of them. Even though it was still early in the day, Lilly drew a tankard of ale and set it in front of her friend, then leant against the stove and waited for him to say his piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thirteen years,” he said then. “That’s how long your sister implied it would be before you should have been anywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>near</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Mahal forsaken mountain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you like me to say?” Lilly asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> here,” Nori hissed. “It’s the only thing Thrain did after that battle that made a bit of sense. We lost too many young ones in that war and everyone knows it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t even born then,” Lilly pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t make a bit of difference, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he spat. “I didn’t need to have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>born</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have heard the stories or understand the reasons. Dwalin remembers it plenty for the both of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t change what the Valar did to me, Nori,” Lilly pointed out. “I’m three years older than I was when I arrived here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> changed me knowing full well what it would mean. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> do anything about that. I wish I could. I don’t have time to age to some arbitrary number. Penny certainly doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to know,” Nori said quickly. “You’re going to get yourself killed doing whatever it is and then I’ll have the blood of kids on my hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a child,” Lilly replied. “I’ve been an adult for nearly twenty years, thank you, and looking after myself for that long as well. If we have to die to do what we came here to do, then we die. But I won’t let it end the way that I remember it ending.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think you have that right?” Nori snapped. “Who else might die if you go ahead with your big heroic act?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I have my say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” was the snapped reply. “But if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> do this… if we don’t do this people, people important to the future, will die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been part of the image that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Khazad-dûm</span>
  </em>
  <span> had shown her. Fíli and Kíli’s images had been all but dragged out of her mind by the ancient awareness of the mountain. She had not even told Penny about that, the pressure of knowing that the mountain wanted the return of Durin’s heirs above all things, that the fact that perhaps only Durin’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span> heirs could succeed where Balin, Ori and Oin would fail was too great. Especially since, with their knowledge of the Ring and their abilities, the thing would be taken care of before Sauron could gain any kind of foothold or prepare. She would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> allow Bilbo to spend any more time in possession of the thing than was absolutely necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dori? Ori?” Nori asked her. “Dwalin?” His face was grey and although his beard hid much of his expression Lilly could see the worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we don’t do this…” Lilly took a breath. “If we don’t do this, Dwalin will live until he’s about three hundred and fifty. I don’t know about Dori, I’m sorry. Ori… At most he has eighty years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At most?” Nori snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t remember the exact date, I’m sorry,” Lilly said quickly. “But Penny and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do what we came here to do. If we succeed he’ll never be in the situation that gets him killed. I know why you don’t want us involved, but for Ori’s…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nori cut her off. “Don’t you dare tell me you’re doing this for my brother. Never try to use him to manipulate me, lass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Lilly replied. “I wouldn’t, because I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She rubbed her face. “I wish Penny had kept her mouth shut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and me both, Princess,” Nori sighed. “There won’t be any stopping you, will there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can try, but no. I don’t care what she thinks having Frey and Vali in my life is going to do, they aren’t going to stop me from doing what I came here to do. I couldn’t live with the guilt if I chose being with them over other people’s lives.” Lilly told him. “And that includes Ori’s life. Besides, my brother thinks it’ll be as little as three years before… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. By hobbit behaviour anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three years?” Nori asked. “Better than thirteen.” He tugged thoughtfully on his beard. “Alright, we’ll call it three years, but I’m coming to the Shire with you to see your brother and talk to him about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do that,” Lilly agreed easily. It would be good to have someone with her on the trip there, and likely back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll be asking one more thing of you,” Nori added, his green eyes serious. “No agreeing to a courtship with Frey and Vali until four years from now.” Lilly opened her mouth to object. “Otherwise we call it thirteen and I do everything in my power to stop you and your sister from getting anywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>near</span>
  </em>
  <span> whatever task it is that you have. Including telling the ponce you’ve been keeping secrets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think Sunshine doesn’t know?” Lilly demanded quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> let you come here. Your sister?” Nori snorted. “You and I both know he wouldn’t let her out of his sight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a deal,” Lilly sighed, aware that he had her caught. “If the subject comes up, I won’t enter a courtship with Vali and Frey in the next four years.” Nori relaxed back in his seat, squinting at her for a moment before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t like it,” he told her, “but it will do. Now, since I’m here, tell me about your lads.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel stood on the balcony of the suite he was currently sharing with Penny. He was looking down at the harbor where Penny was leaning against a railing and basking in the salted breeze coming in off of the Gulf of Lune. He was troubled, to put it lightly. On the one hand he was pleased that the dwelf had seen her own deteriorating mindset and removed herself from the situation that could have brought her sister discomfort and pain. But on the other hand, her removing herself from that situation had brought pain as well. Then there was her desire to travel from Thorin’s Halls to Mithlond on her own… He sighed. He would probably never get her to realize just how dangerous travel could be at this rate. The dwelf had insanely good luck when it came to wandering alone in Middle-Earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he continued to watch, Penny grew bored of her activity and moved away from the railing. Her steps took her out of sight, but Glorfindel continued to keep track of her emotions. He had been startled, nearly terrified, when he had suddenly felt her chaotic whirlwind on the edge of his senses when she should have been safe within the mountain. It had felt only natural to him to rush with all haste to meet her and see what the problem had been. When he had been riding Asfaloth in her direction and had realized he did not feel the inferno of her sister he had been even more panicked. The ellon could admit that he did not feel comfortable with Lilly being left alone in the mountains, but she was not truly alone. She had Vulcan and she had Nori. And though he had not wanted to admit it, he trusted the dwarf to make certain the dwobbit was safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you being a creep again?” Penny asked as she opened the door to the suite and saw Glorfindel on the balcony. She had used the English word for creep, uncertain of the equivalent in any of the Middle-Earth languages she knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel narrowed his eyes at the dwelf, noting that she was carrying a large covered dish under one arm and a bottle of what he thought was blackberry wine in her other hand. She had at least told him what she intended with the word ‘creep’ and so he knew it was not necessarily polite though her tone and the emotions coming from the woman were fond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He admitted, wanting to be as truthful as he could with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny’s emotions flickered with surprise before settling on pleasure and then she was delighted. “They have clam chowder!” She said, indicating the container she carried. “I haven’t had that in years!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling fondly at the dwelf, Glorfindel assisted her in setting the suite’s small table for dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must you go?” Vali asked her as he helped her to secure her pack onto Ignatius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only a couple of months,” Lilly assured him, Frey had tried to get the morning off work so that he could see her off as well, but ultimately only Vali had been able to come to the stable with her. “And I’ve got Nori with me,” she added with a smile up at the auburn haired dwarf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between them, Vali, Frey and Nori had made their peace with one another. Over ale mostly and Nori had practically moved in with the dwobbit now that Penny was gone and he knew that she was not of age. He had, almost reluctantly, taken Penny’s room as his own so that he could keep an eye on her and while he did not stand in the way of any of the activities that Lilly and ‘her lads’ liked to indulge in, he kept an eye on them all regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Lilly’s relief, he seemed to get along with them pretty well and she found herself hoping that between Nori’s approval and Dori’s careful watchfulness Penny might be willing to let the matter of Frey and Vali drop. Lilly </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> them, after all, and as every day passed she found herself liking them that little bit more. This was not something that she wanted to carry on falling out with Penny over, but she was also entitled to her own happiness and if that was Frey and Vali then why should she </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> reach for it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to go, Princess,” Nori reminded her. “Unless you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see your brother… I got no objection to staying put, you know. Better for my business and all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, grump, I’m coming,” Lilly sniffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you said last night, too,” Nori grinned and cackled when Vali flushed. Lilly glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did not,” she shot back. “You know very well I don’t give any warnings at all.” She kissed Vali, taking her time over it since she knew that she would not be getting any more kisses any time soon, then clambered onto her pony. “See you in two months,” she told the fire haired lad and followed Nori out of town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because of the timing of her arrival, Penny only got to spend a week in the Grey Havens. While there she saw some of her friends from Imladris that were waiting for the next ship and got to meet some elves from Caras Galadhon and Eryn Lasgalen. She did not get to meet Círdan, though she had kind of wanted to, while at the same time she had not. He was right up there on her celebrity elves list after all. What would she have said to him, anyway? ‘How do you handle having pointy ears and a beard because I’m going to stop shaving one day…’ Just the idea made her facepalm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you smacking yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny threw a rolled up sock at Glorfindel and went back to packing. Thankfully she had not unpacked most of her things. Soon enough they made a final sweep of the suite and then left the inn. Horses were saddled and bickering over ‘who was riding their own horse thank you very much’ was had and they were on their way to the meeting spot to, hopefully, meet up with Lilly and whomever she had decided to bring with her to the Harvest Party.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, for the record I am apparently incapable of disconnecting from my characters, because I cried while writing the first section. Just so you all know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Boulevard of Broken Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm walking down the line<br/>That divides me somewhere in my mind<br/>On the border line<br/>Of the edge and where I walk alone</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Soa3gO7tL-c">Green Day, <i>Boulevard of Broken Dreams</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penny and Glorfindel arrived at the arranged meeting spot the evening of the day before they were supposed to meet Lilly. Well, the day before Glorfindel had been supposed to meet her and Lilly, but either way… They had settled down for the night, Glorfindel trusting his senses and Zephyr to guard them, and slept. The next day they readied to depart, but did not yet saddle the horses or put their packs on them, mostly because they were uncertain as to exactly when Lilly would arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if she doesn’t show up at all?” Penny worried. “What if she decided not to come at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I will take Asfaloth to Thorin’s Halls and check on her. You have shown me the places she is most likely to be. Asfaloth and I can be there and back in time to still make it to the Harvest Party.” Glorfindel calmly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it when you push Asfaloth like that.” Penny growled, turning to give Glorfindel a hard look. That he could use his power to basically shove NOS up a horse’s ass always made her feel weird. Especially since she knew he could do it to people, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does not mind.” Glorfindel assured her once again. “He rather likes racing the sun like that sometimes. I would never hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny grumbled for a bit, but ultimately let it drop as she made some cinnamon spice tea to perk herself up while they waited. After a while, Penny had Zephyr do perimeter sweeps to keep an eye out for Lilly, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, the dwelf calmly said, “I’m going to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel sat up in alarm. “What?! Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nori.” Penny said, her tone mournful. “He said if I ever hurt Lilly again he was going to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did he say this?” The elf demanded, his voice bordering on fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The day I first showed everyone Labyrinth.” Penny responded, still using the same calm, mournful voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t say anything? I trusted him with your lives!” Glorfindel was on his feet now, staring in the direction of Thorin’s Halls as if he could see the dwarf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he could see the dwarf, his vision was better than Penny’s… That reminded Penny to take her spectacles out of her pocket and put them on. She forgot them quite frequently. “I agreed with him.” Penny added morosely. “I need to stop hurting people. But I still think I’d have hurt her more if I had stayed.” She fiddled with a pouch tied to her belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Penny, my friend…” Glorfindel moved over to the dwelf and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hurting someone can only be mended with time and words. Nori knows that it would hurt Lilly more if he killed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny sighed, reaching up and pressing one hand over the one Glorfindel had placed on her shoulder. She felt a brief wave of depression, but accepted it as status quo and moved on. “You know.” She said, “I always thought one day that I’d fall for a pretty pair of crystal blue eyes.” She did not add anything or clarify the comment, merely standing and cleaning up the slight mess she had made while making the tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel was bewildered and somehow crushed by the statement, but then he felt a tense anxiousness heading in their direction and he was distracted from the forced calm the dwelf had settled onto herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A while later Zephyr flew into Penny’s hair and she abruptly excused herself to the bushes, blaming the tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly and Nori arrived a few moments later, with the dwobbit hissing instructions at the dwarf as they rode. Lilly looked over at Glorfindel as they approached, a momentary panic passing over her until her eyes landed on the nearby horses. She took a deep breath, jaw set and nostrils flaring as she forced the irritation she was feeling away. The last thing she needed was Glorfindel picking up on just how upset she still was with her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel, despite his reputation, actually looked relieved when Lilly and Nori arrived and he greeted them warmly. “I am very pleased to see you both.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori snorted and Lilly shot him a quick glare. The dwarf raised his hands silently, then slid off his pony. He looked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down you come, Princess,” he said to her, “might as well get this over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you too, Glorfindel,” Lilly told the tall ellon as Nori helped her down. There was the temptation to say something caustic about Penny’s absence, but she was going to have to spend a week with her sister and as hurt as she still was by the dwelf’s attitude to Vali and Frey she wasn’t going to start a fight now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buggered off has she?” Nori asked, obviously not at all on board with the idea of letting the subject drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked like he was begging the Valar to take away his empathy. “She has spent the morning nervously drinking tea. Some vile concoction she picked up in the Havens… She’s busy.” He gestured toward the bushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not vile.” Penny said as she emerged from the bushes and used some water from one of the skins to wash her hands. “You just don’t have functioning taste buds.” She grew nervous as soon as she laid eyes on Nori and Lilly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has <em>pepper</em> in it.” Glorfindel said, the look on his face as disgusted as when she had tricked him into tasting it. “<em>Black pepper</em>! That’s not natural for tea!” He moved to put the saddles on their horses and start loading the packs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, because the dwelf seemed to default toward dramatic gestures, she walked over to Nori. Stopping in front of him, Penny dropped down to her knees and from there tilted her head and brushed her hair aside, exposing her jugular vein for the dwarf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori sneered down at her. “We don’t kill unarmed opponents,” he growled and walked away. Lilly sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking fabulous,” she huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny actually reached for one of her knives, but the dwarf moved away too fast for her to pull it on him. She sighed before standing up. She gave Lilly a wan smile. “Hello.” Then turned and helped Glorfindel finish securing the packs on their horses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have stayed in Ered Luin,” the dwobbit muttered. “I should have just written to Bilbo and stayed in sodding Ered Luin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not too late, Princess,” Nori told her, “I’m sure Frey and Vali would be happy to have you back a few weeks earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf flinched, not looking at anyone as she finished tying off her bags and pulled herself up into the saddle. She was not sure what hurt worse, that she had done this to Lilly, or that Lilly would take it out on Bilbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly told Nori, “we’re here now. Might as well make the best of it.” She pulled herself back into the saddle. “Besides, I could use a break before spending a month back on the road again. And at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my siblings will be pleased to see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel thunked his head on Asfaloth’s saddle before he sighed and pulled himself up. With a glance around, he nudged the stallion into motion. He was so completely ready to be done with this awkward scenario and he just knew it was only going to get worse somehow. He noticed that Badly followed along more out of habit than any direction from the dwelf and rubbed his temple where he could feel a headache start to match the ache he was being forced to feel even with his extra sense pushed down as far as he could manage</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny pulled the hood of her plain travel cloak up, using the movement to discreetly wipe away the fresh tears that had welled up in her eyes. She ignored the concerned look Glorfindel sent her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was not the only one struggling, although Lilly’s tears were less obvious simply because she was steaming them off her face as they fell. The dwobbit glared at Nori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have just left it alone?” She hissed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> approached </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Princess,” Nori shrugged. “I was perfectly fine with just ignoring her until she stepped forward. Are you sure you can manage this? The ponce looks about ready to ride screaming into the distance and I can’t say as I blame him all that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We see it through,” Lilly told him. “And maybe while we’re out of the mountains I’ll be able to get a reasonable answer out of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hold your breath,” Nori grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride was uncomfortable and the atmosphere did not much improve over the course of the following day when they finally reached the Green Dragon where they were to leave their horses. Lilly had written to Bilbo telling him that she was bringing her best friend from the mountains, a term that Nori had raised an eyebrow at and told her that she may as well tell Bilbo he was her acting guardian as well. She had hushed him and continued with her letter, one that she hoped had reached Bilbo with enough time for him to prepare. In the interest of fairness she had also advised him that she and Penny had fallen out, though not what about, in the hope that before they reached Bag End some of the issues might have been resolved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo was waiting for them in his garden when they all arrived, his pipe in hand as he watched the group approach. His rock, which he simply called Rock for expediency, shuddered in his pocket, and slipped out to take on a form similar to that of the one which had once belonged to Belladonna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Bilbo said to him, patting the rocky head fondly. “This might be worse than I thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Penny had greeted Bilbo, her smile had been genuine and she had thanked him for hosting her and Glorfindel. Lilly was technically Bilbo’s family and so he wasn’t really hosting her and Lilly could thank him for Nori if she felt she needed to do so. But Penny had a strange set of manners all her own that came from frequently visiting friends on the other side of the country from where she lived. After thanking him, she had apologized for the disruption she had caused that would no doubt bleed into the household, taking full blame for the situation between her and Lilly and Nori. Glorfindel had followed her lead, greeting Bilbo and thanking him, before the two tall folk took their things to the big person room. Though Glorfindel had been hesitant about sharing a room the last time they were in Bag End, he did not hesitate this time and easily put his things next to Penny’s. The dwelf had then sat on the edge of the big bed and… Pretty much only left for meals or restroom breaks after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel was not impressed with the dwelf’s behavior, but he could not bring himself to try to get her to do anything else. He could feel how miserable she was and he did not wish to make her situation worse. Not to mention any time he tried he was abruptly kicked out of the shared room and told not to return until she gave him permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she tell you what happened?” Lilly asked him abruptly one afternoon. She was sitting on the grass covered roof of Bag End, yarn and hook ever present in her hands although she was not using them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just that she did not like them and though one day she would try, she could not now.” Glorfindel said. He sat down next to Lilly, looking exhausted from the situation and the emotions involved in it. He was actually looking forward to the party where hopefully all of the hobbits intent upon cheer would help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you would have a few more ideas about it than I do,” Lilly sighed. “I’m not angry that she doesn’t like them. I’m angry that she hasn’t even given them a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chance</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She hasn’t even met them. And she threw the opportunity to meet them back in my face as well.” She looked at her work, a half finished stitch still on the hook. “I’m angry that she didn’t trust me enough to try and talk to me </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> she went ranting off to Nori about it all. And I’m even angry that she wanted Dori to spy on them to figure out what they really wanted, as though Nori and Dwalin hadn’t already done that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked up at the sky, watching some fluffy clouds drift by. “I cannot tell you her reasoning. Her thought process has ever been a mystery to me. And I certainly do not understand how she can place a specific time frame on exactly how long she will continue to dislike them.” He even sounded baffled by that one. “But I do know she still loves you and it was her desire to not force you into conflict every day that had her leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really understand it either,” Lilly told him. “And I don’t have the advantage of feeling her emotions as she has them.” She put her work to one side. “I love her, I do, but I sort of hate her for doing this to me as well. She didn’t want to cause conflict but now every time I do anything with Vali and Frey I remember that me wanting to be fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> made her hate them and leave. I mean, if she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span> them and there was a personality clash that would have been fine. But I think she </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> have liked them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nori</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes them, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dori</span>
  </em>
  <span> does. She can’t just put some arbitrary deadline on these things and not explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And after ten years or twenty or thirty of hating them for simply existing in my life how is she going to move past that? You don’t turn feelings off just because they don’t suit you anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel moved his hands into a helpless gesture. “I do not understand it. Though sometimes, when she has mentioned it, she feels like she’s waiting for something. Anxious, anticipating… I cannot fathom what she’s waiting for or how it will make or break her decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t as unhelpful as you think,” Lilly replied. “At least I know she has some sort of reason other than ‘I just do’. I can’t think what it might be, but there’s that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is usually so open with you, I cannot understand why she is so set in closing off over this matter.” Glorfindel looked lost, but also… Not entirely upset with the situation. But it was not like he was going to tell Lilly that Penny had slept in his arms every night since they had rejoined at the Havens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She isn’t always all that open,” Lilly replied distantly, remembering how long it had taken Penny to tell her about the kiss at Yule. “She’s started keeping more and more secrets from me since we were last in the Shire. And I didn’t deliberately keep Frey and Vali a secret from her. Our paths just didn’t seem to cross as much as they usually would, and there’s so much to do when we’re in Ered Luin what with seeing Nori, Ori and Dori and clearing out all the shawls and blankets and things that I had stockpiled over the last year… She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything when I did see her so I made the mistake of assuming everything was alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps there is some aspect of her life she no longer feels she can speak to you about.” Glorfindel said. Then he tilted his head, his voice nearly inaudible as he said, “So that is their names…” Then he shook it off. “Truly? I was under the impression that your time in the mountains was boring. Penny told me about the many books she read while there and until she brought out her toys and relayed me with a fascinating tale of King Dori versus the vile Raven Sorcerer that I thought there were only book stores within the mountain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly flopped back onto the grass, heedless of the work she would have to rip out and redo later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if she can’t talk to me about it what bloody use am I except as a permanent companion?” The dwobbit groused. “Did she tell you that they were taking me away from her? As though I </span>
  <em>
    <span>belong</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her? Makes me wonder if she would have been of the same opinion if things between me and Nori and Dwalin had changed instead. Would </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> suddenly have her hatred because they would be doing the same.” She paused. “We have a house in Ered Luin. It’s ours. Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought it was ours. Our own bedrooms and our own workrooms… only apparently I was wrong. Because even though I give her space when we’re at home and don’t intrude on her rooms they aren’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She hasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything with them. They’re just empty spaces. Says it all, doesn’t it really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel could not hide his scoff. “You are far more than a companion to her.” He shook his head, not even playing into that delusion. “And no. She did not. She…” He hesitated. “She said they were taking you away from ‘them’ and at one point she actually said, ‘Why couldn’t it be Nori and Dwalin?’ because ‘they were the only acceptable alternative.’ And then she was too incoherent to make any sense at all.” He canted his head to the side when Lilly mentioned the house before looking amused. “Have you seen her room in Imladris? The only thing she has done to it in the years she has lived there is add pegs on the wall for Trickster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, we don’t actually spend all that much time in her rooms there either,” Lilly pointed out as she puzzled over the rest of Glorfindel’s words. “And the rest makes even less sense,” she continued. “She can’t accuse Vali and Frey of taking me away from her but be alright with Nori and Dwalin. It doesn’t work like that. I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Ered Luin for Nori and Dwalin as much as I am for Frey and Vali. Besides, Dwalin pretty much only has eyes for Nori. I’m not even going to consider getting in the middle of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not believe I have any other insights into the matter that could assist you.” Glorfindel shook his head, his long golden hair glittering in the light. “In some ways she is very simple and easy to understand. In others… I do not believe there is anyone in all of Arda that could manage to unravel her thoughts and actions.” He sounded pleased at the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve given me more to think about,” Lilly told him. “We’d probably sort it out if she would stop being such a bloody coward and come out of her room,” she picked a piece of grass and rolled it between her fingers as she stared up at the clouds. “I’m not going to take this to a place that leaves her with nowhere to run. I learnt my lesson there last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel hummed consideringly. “That time… When she told me what it had been about, she requested I completely smother her emotions so that she could say what she needed to say without interference. I do not think that should be done, but I am willing to assist in this area if you both agree to the matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the offer,” Lilly told him, “but that’s a no on my end. I’ve been the recipient of your emotional smothering in other areas. I don’t think that repressing that much anger will be good for either of us in the long run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does have a nasty backlash.” Glorfindel admitted, feeling relieved. His head quirked to the side. “She just went into the kitchen.” He informed Lilly, just in case she wanted to do something about it. Though he figured the dwobbit might want to consider the new information first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Lilly replied, “but I need to think about this. Besides, approaching it all blind will just cause more fighting and that won’t be fair on Bilbo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother has Valar given patience.” Glorfindel stated seriously, giving an appreciative nod of his head. “Perhaps it is an aspect of his element.” He stood after a moment. “I will leave you to your thoughts.” He bowed slightly toward Lilly and wandered off, admiring the beauty of the green grass and the leaves with their brilliant oranges and reds against the bright blue sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Nori,” Bilbo greeted the dwarf as he walked into his sitting room. Nori was sat at the writing desk sketching out a design. Artistic skill was apparently strong in the Ri line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Baggins,” the auburn haired dwarf replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bilbo, please,” came the reply. “Bad enough that I get called ‘Mister Baggins’ out there. The last thing I want is to hear it in my own home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask the same of you, then,” Nori replied, looking the hobbit up and down. “Though perhaps that answers the questions I had about you letting your sister wander around without a guardian.” Bilbo scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one </span>
  <em>
    <span>allows</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vesta to do anything,” he told the dwarf. He would, perhaps, have been more timid around Nori had he not been vouched for by all three of the other visitors in residence. “Although she seems to have let you get away with taking on the role.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one </span>
  <em>
    <span>lets</span>
  </em>
  <span> me do anything either,” Nori’s smile would have been called shark-like, had Bilbo ever seen a shark. “Vesta and me… we’ve come to an understanding. I don’t tell the ponce what I know and she doesn’t stop me from keeping an eye on her while she’s in Ered Luin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You blackmailed her!” Bilbo exclaimed, appalled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a nasty way of looking at it,” Nori observed, “good job I don’t mind a bit of nasty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had hoped Jimiel would continue to keep an eye on her, the same as she had been before my mother adopted Vesta,” Bilbo confessed. “I did not foresee them falling out. Particularly over a lad of all things.” Nori scratched his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to admit that one took me by surprise as well,” he confessed. “I figured the lass was just jealous, what with one thing and another. Couldn’t get much more than that from her before she started letting things slip she ought not have.” He looked at the ceiling. “Vesta isn’t talking about it much, not after we did our making up and came to our agreement anyway. She isn’t the same though. Plays a good game and puts on a good face, but some of the light has gone out of it. I blame her sister for that.” He laughed bitterly. “She thinks she’s hiding it too. Can’t trick a trickster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there nothing you can do to help them?” Bilbo asked and Nori snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a thing,” he replied. “Only seen them fight this bad once before, told Jimiel then I’d kill her before I let her hurt Vesta again. Got too lost in my own reaction to some of the shit she was spouting to head her off. I’m probably the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> person to try to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot be suggesting that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> do something!” Bilbo exclaimed. Nori raised an eyebrow. “Of course you are,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comes with being a big brother,” Nori pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well that rather brings up something </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> that comes with being a brother,” Bilbo huffed. “These two lads that Vesta has got herself involved with, Frey and Vali, what are they like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re sound,” Nori assured him. “I’ve got my contacts and done my digging. Not sure how they’ll react to that little trick of hers, but that’s something she’s going to have to find out for herself. I’ll keep my eye on her, don’t you worry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it you’ve ended up with the easy job?” Bilbo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m smarter than I look,” Nori shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny had left Bag End early, before First Breakfast even, and gone for a wander around the Shire. She went and saw the Party Tree, which was already showing signs of tables and tents and other things for the upcoming party. She took second breakfast with some hobbits at the Inn, giving them a tale of the Grey Havens and all of the elves she had seen there as they waited to sail to Valinor. And then she slowly started making her way back to Bag End. She had been a shit sister, a shit friend, and she was pretty sure it was only his own honor that kept Glorfindel around these days. She sighed and sat down on the bench outside the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo joined her after a short time, puffing silently on his pipe as he waited to see what the dwelf would do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny inhaled the smell of tobacco, though she wrinkled her nose at the smoke scent and started a breeze to carry it away from her face. “I considered taking up smoking when I first arrived, you know. I don’t even remember why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find it helps me think, and, of course, it gives me something to do with my hands and an excuse to pause before I speak,” Bilbo replied. “Quite a useful habit when you look at it that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And an excuse to keep your mouth shut.” The dwelf sighed. “I don’t know how I can fix this. I just… I can’t bring myself to even want to do anything with those dwarves.” Well, anything that left them alive, that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am certain you have what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe is a perfectly rational reason for that,” Bilbo replied after blowing a smoke ring. “Do you know why </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> will not be leaving the Shire to go and meet them?” He waited for a few more puffs. “I will not be leaving to meet them because my trip after mother’s… passing, has left my sanity just enough in question that if I leave again in the next five years I am certain there are members of my family who would insist on arguing that my apparent insanity is grounds for them to take possession of my home and everything that comes with it.” He blew another smoke ring. “So, you see, I am quite tied here for the next few years. Fortunately, Nori has taken it upon himself to watch over our sister for me, and to investigate the lads in question so I can be certain Vesta is as safe as can be under the circumstances,” he levelled a significant look at Penny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would happen if I stayed there, Bilbo?” Penny wondered, not meeting his gaze, staring instead at the nearest garden. “She’d come home happy and then what? See me there, angry and upset and trying to hide it so I don’t burst her bubble more than I have? How is that fair to either of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is what none of us understand,” Bilbo replied. “Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you upset about it? Is it to do with whatever it is between you and Lord Glorfindel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?! Why! … </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Glorfindel</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Abruptly shifting from calm to angry to amused, Penny snorted out a laugh. “You call him that?” She shook her head. “I guess he is, isn’t he?” She fiddled with her pendant. “What does he have to do with anything to do with this?” She was clearly bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else should I call him?” Bilbo asked mildly, clearly unconcerned by Penny’s amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunflower.” Penny responded instantly. Bilbo raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” he muttered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of us have a standard of behaviour to live up to,” he sniffed. “Regardless, there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> between the two of you and the way you seem to dance around one another, rather like the way Arien is pursued across the sky by Tillion, even though her touch may burn him. Though I supposed this is rather the other way around. All of that aside,” he took another deep puff of his pipe, “I rather suspect that you being in Ered Luin would have much the same effect as you being </span>
  <em>
    <span>absent</span>
  </em>
  <span> is having. You have, to my understanding, not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span> the lads in question. Which makes your vehement dislike of them all the more baffling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was obviously confused by the Arien and Tillion remark. She could not recall any references to either of those names in her reading. “Of course there’s something.” Penny tilted her head, “Daffodil’s my hero.” It was said as if it were a simple fact. But then Bilbo brought up </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> again and Penny’s expression visibly darkened. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to meet them.” She said darkly. “They’re ruining everything before it can even start!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruining what, exactly?” Bilbo asked. “If you are referring to your relationship with Vesta, you are doing a very good job of that yourself, and if it is something else you are the only one who knows what it is. Which includes your sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She knows what it is!” Penny said, trying her best to not scream for the entire Shire to hear as she stood up, suddenly furious. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> is ruining everything! She’s smashing my OTP and laughing while she does it! She can kiss my ass if she thinks I’ll approve!” Then, before she really got going, Penny snarled and shot into the air, going straight up almost faster than could be seen!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, in Yavanna’s name, is an OTP?” Bilbo asked as he looked up. “And is it contagious?” Then he went in search of the one person who could tell him what Penny was on about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who stared at him blankly from her seat in the parlour as she processed a sanitised version of Penny’s words. Bilbo saw the moment that Lilly realised what Penny was going on about in the way that sparks seemed to flash behind her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have got to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidding</span>
  </em>
  <span> me!” She shouted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what this is about? Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>ship</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was stalking out of the smial, shedding clothes as she went until she was only wearing the mithril set she always wore when outside of Rivendell and Ered Luin. He watched as a comet streaked into the sky, leaving a trail of fire behind her as he blinked, baffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what is an OTP?” He asked the empty sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was quite a ways up, where the air was just starting to thin, floating in the really quite cold sky considering the altitude and the time of year. As almost always when she was this high, she was looking up, though no stars could be seen. She was considering seeing if she could pull enough air around her to see just how high she could go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is wrong with you?” Lilly shouted as soon as she managed to spot the dwelf, the general tingle she got whenever she was near her sister registering in the back of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was the perfect way to break the calm. Penny rotated, turning to face the approaching fireball. “Nothing is wrong with me!” She shouted back, clamming up much as she had back in the mountains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare..” Lilly snarled. “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> do this to me again! You didn’t stay to answer Bilbo’s question so guess who he came to for an answer?! ‘What is an OTP?’ he asks me, because apparently I’m ruining </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>! So not only do I belong to you until however long it takes for me to be of age, but now you get to decide who I fall in love with as well? Is that how it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Penny cursed, then she just let out a screech of pure rage. “So you know, I can’t hear a fucking thing when I take off! The wind is too strong in my ears…” She cursed her tendency to flee at the slightest shit… “And NO! Damn it… If you picked the right ones you could go fucking marry them now and raise tons of dwarflings for all I fucking care! I’d be happy! But those fucking… Ship breakers!” She clenched her fists, the air around her swirling angrily and throwing her clothes and hair all over the place. “I left so you could fall in love, you jackass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly disagreed. “You left because you couldn’t stand to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> me fall in love with anyone you didn’t give personal approval to!” She sucked in a breath. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span>, exactly, am I supposed to fall in love and be happy knowing that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> because you hate them? For nothing other than the fact that they found me before whoever it was that you decided was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> dwarf came along!” She paused. “They are not ‘breaking your ship’, you can’t drag this shit here and turn it into </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>life. This isn’t a story anymore and I can’t… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> hang around and wait and refuse </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> opportunity in front of me on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>off chance</span>
  </em>
  <span> that a character I had a crush on in the Before might be the sort of person I could fall for </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which isn’t even taking into account the fact that he, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span>, might never even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me like that.” She dipped slightly. “So I’m asking again, how can I be happy knowing that my happiness is making my sister miserable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get over it. But I need time to process without it being shoved in my face that everything I’ve wanted for you practically since we started talking isn’t happening.” The dwelf crossed her arms, sweeping the wind around to spin her away again, but she did not leave. “I want you to be happy, I do… But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> how shipping goes. I can’t take it yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know how shipping goes,” Lilly huffed. “And I know how it feels to have your ship ripped out from under you. But people, </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> people can’t be looked at like that. We can’t. Or maybe I’m just not as invested in my ship as you are.” She muttered, because she would be upset if Penny went and fell for someone who wasn’t Glorfindel, but she could never see herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>resenting</span>
  </em>
  <span> whoever it might have been that managed to catch her sister’s attention and heart. She wanted Penny to be happy, after all, regardless of whether that happiness fitted her own ideas, otherwise what was the point? “Just… you should have </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. I would have been confused and hurt anyway, but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>as</span>
  </em>
  <span> confused and hurt. It would have made more sense and it would have felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you were trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>dictate my life</span>
  </em>
  <span> and more like you were trying to make sense of everything that was changing.” She looked at her sister for a long moment. “And for the record, I don’t want to know who you thought the right ones were. I can guess, but I don’t want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, because everything in my entire fucking history since being dropped into this world has shown that I make good decisions and think calmly and rationally at all times!” Penny sneered. She moved her hands up to her temples, pressing her fingers into them as if she had a headache. “I wasn’t going to tell you! You’d just go out of your way to ruin any hope I could ever have like an asshole!” Penny was beyond being reasonable on the matter and it seemed she was fighting with herself on it more than anything. She whined. “Maybe… I should have Elrond give me a guardian and stay in Imladris… Stop trying to act like an adult…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’ve gone and handed </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> one,” Lilly informed her. “Thanks for that, by the way, because of your little outburst at Nori he’s made me promise him I won’t agree to a courtship with Frey and Vali any time in the next four years should it ever be on the cards. But frankly, getting yourself a guardian is going to fuck us </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> over royally in six years or so. So sure, throw yourself a pity party and fuck it all up. And while you’re at it, I’m going to go and be happy for six years. I came now because I wanted to fix this. And I want to fix it because you’re my sister and I love you, but I’m not sure I can carry on without saying something we both really regret.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I left!” Penny screamed. “So you could fucking be happy without me being in your face acting like a stupid fangirl shipper! And it’s fucking stupid and I know it and that’s why I didn’t want to say it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve shown you’re capable of acting like an adult,” Lilly pointed out, “because otherwise Elrond would have assigned you a guardian already. And if you had </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, I wouldn’t have spent the last two months questioning </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> aspect of our lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have spent the last two months being happy and having a… a… honeymoon or some shit!” Penny growled, whirling in place until she could glare at Lilly. “What are you going to do if I find some dwarf, or hobbit, or man stupid enough to fall for me?! Are you going to worry about our lives then, too?! You should have worried about yourself and left me out of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Lilly snapped. “I would have gone with you and met them and at least tried to get to know them before writing them off!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FINE! Then I’ll go find someone! And then introduce him to your husbands!” The dwelf was clearly beyond all rational thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> him that’s absolutely fine!” Lilly snapped back. “But I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> with this conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even want to have this conversation!” Penny retaliated. “I left </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of this conversation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly shook her head. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran</span>
  </em>
  <span> from this conversation. And you broke my heart while you were at it,” she shot back moving as though she was going to leave. “Go and find someone if you want to be petty about it, but just remember that elf souls don’t do so well if the marriage isn’t mutually loving and respectful.” Then she zipped back to Bag End.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny screeched again, the sound really like some bird of prey all things considered, before she took off flying east as fast as she could.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How many would throw a fit like that if their OTP were being ripped apart in front of their eyes? :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. The Bad Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ha ha, well now!<br/>We call this the act of mating<br/>But there are several other very important differences<br/>Between human beings and animals that you should know about</p><p>Bloodhound Gang - <em>The Bad Touch</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside Bag End, Glorfindel was studying one of Bilbo’s maps with a worried look on his face. He had been staring at the ceiling during the entire conversation the women had been having and he knew instantly when Lilly had started to return and Penny had left. They had been so high they were on the edge of his range as it was and the dwelf had not needed to go far before she was beyond his senses. Naturally he was worried. She had been furious and he did not know what would happen. He started to think of going to get Asfaloth and urging the horse east to see if he could do damage control.</p><p>“Well?” Nori asked as he looked at the elf, he had seen Lilly leave and had a feeling that the second wave of the falling out was coming. It made sense to find the one who was most in tune with Lilly and Penny to see what was happening next. Glorfindel’s change of demeanor worried him.</p><p>“To say they are both unhappy would be putting it excessively mildly.” Glorfindel said, tracing over the direct path that he had felt Penny’s fury fly off.</p><p>“So, bringing them together has just made it worse?” Nori concluded. “Fantastic. Maybe the Princess actually knows what the real problem is now, though, the way she tore out of here…”</p><p>“Not entirely worse.” The ellon stated. “I believe Lilly does know, there was understanding in her emotions, but it seemed to just make her angry.”</p><p>"Angry is better than sad," Nori shrugged. "I can deal with angry."</p><p>“You will get a chance.” Glorfindel looked toward the door where he had felt Lilly land.</p><p>The door slammed open and the dwobbit stormed in, hair still flaring about her head even though the rest of her had gone out.</p><p>“Just so we’re clear,” she said as soon as she saw the gathered males in the parlour, “my sister’s brains have been blown out of her head by that wind she zips around in and this is all because she can’t let go of some daydream about my future.” She looked at Glorfindel. “So when you see her next tell her that I’ll start talking to her again as soon as she gets her head out of her ass over the whole thing.”</p><p>Glorfindel looked at Lilly with wide eyes and slowly nodded his head. “I will relay the information exactly as you have said it.” He promised. Now if only he knew when that would be… He looked at the map again before deciding it was useless. The dwelf could have easily changed direction once she was out of range and she had already proven she could fly hundreds of miles in a day.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lilly hissed, then sighed. “If it’s all the same to all of you, I’m going to take a bath and go to bed. Suddenly, I have a headache.”</p><p>She turned and marched from the room.</p><p>“Well that went better than I thought it would,” Nori muttered.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Glorfindel ghosted around Bag End the rest of that day. That night he sat in the dining room at the table, his eyes closed and the sun of his soul hovering in the air above him. He was still there, ‘resting,’ when the actual sun rose the next day. Not long after, his soul siphoned back into his body and his eyes opened. Physically he was rested. Mentally he was tired. Emotionally he was exhausted. The elf stood from the too small chair and moved into the entrance hall. He pulled on his cloak and left the smial. Making his way to the stables, Glorfindel sighed. He could not begin to express just why the sight of the mare in the stall next to Asfaloth’s left him feeling so relieved. He just felt that as long as Badly was there, then the dwelf she belonged to would return. He spent a while reassuring Asfaloth, Badly, Ignatius, and even Nori’s pony, before returning to Bag End.</p><p>Lilly was in the kitchen when Glorfindel arrived, carefully cooking breakfast as she moved slowly around the room. There were dark marks under her eyes when she looked at the ellon, a clear sign of a sleepless night. It was the morning before the big party which had brought them all back to the Shire and Lilly was not looking forward to it at all. </p><p>“I wish I knew how to fix this.” Glorfindel softly told Lilly. A part of him longed for the peace and calm of Imladris from before the foreigners had ever shown up and he could not find the energy to squish the ugly thought away.</p><p>“So do I,” the dwobbit replied. “But I don’t know what to say to her to fix it, it shouldn’t need fixing. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come knowing that she would be here before we’d worked it all out.”</p><p>“Nonsense.” The elf replied. “You cannot work things out if you do not communicate and see each other.” He shook his head slightly “Emotions can run hot, but there is vital communication that can only happen when you see someone face to face.”</p><p>“You know,” Lilly sighed, “I actually went up there hoping that knowing why she was being the way she was would mean we could just get it all out in the open and get over it. Once I got past the being supremely pissed off part anyway. Instead she just started shouting more stupid stuff at me and I spouted the same right back. Never argue with stupid people, they bring you down to their level and then beat you with experience…” she looked at her hands. “I’m not actually sure which one of us that applies to right now.”</p><p>“Both of you.” Glorfindel said with feeling.</p><p>“Don’t sugar coat it or anything,” Lilly huffed with a small laugh. “I know. I just… she’s clinging so hard to this thing that probably won’t ever happen. And she’s got herself worked up over something that might not go further than it already has. It’s not like I’ve announced a wedding or anything, I’m just seeing what grows from it all. It doesn’t mean that I’m actively trying to screw up her dreams. I didn’t even know she had those kinds of dreams for me.”</p><p>“Your sister is a breeze.” Glorfindel started. “I have noticed that she flits from one place to the other in her moods and thoughts. Her actions nearly always follow. And yet, sometimes, that breeze becomes a hurricane. And it does not stop until it has run its course.” He canted his head. “I do not know if this is why the Valar blessed her with the wind or if it is caused by the Valars’ blessing.”</p><p>“Is that something along the lines of Randoron saying that I was gifted fire because I burn with my passions, or whatever it was he was spouting?” Lilly asked. “Because I don’t think we can put all of this on her mercurial moods.”</p><p>“I was not trying to place the blame on her moods or on her gift. I am merely saying that it is something we may just have to wait out. Eventually the winds calm once more.” Glorfindel was elfishly pleased with the statement.</p><p>“You’re right,” Lilly set a plate of pancakes on the table, along with some late blackberries, “and at least now that I know what’s got her knickers in a twist I can live with it a bit better. I don’t like it. But I can live with it.”</p><p>Glorfindel rubbed at his arms as if chilled. “I just wish I knew where she went. I have found I do not like being unaware of where she should be.”</p><p>“She’s a bit of an idiot sometimes,” Lilly said, “but she can take care of herself. She’ll be alright, and once I’ve gone back to Ered Luin you’ll have a bit more peace and you’ll know where she is most of the time too.”</p><p>“I know she is capable, but still…” He trailed off, looking toward the nearest window before sighing. “How do you keep someone safe and happy at the same time?” He wondered, his tone soft enough that the question was more for himself. Glorfindel shook his head then and thanked Lilly as he made a plate for himself from the food she had set out. “I wonder how much of her conflict is caused by the conflict of elf and dwarf blood she was given.” He wondered if such a thing was even possible.</p><p>“You care about her,” Lilly muttered softly, although she was fairly certain that Glorfindel still heard her. “I can’t tell you how to keep her safe and happy. I think you’ve noticed that Penny and I have very different ideas about what those particular things mean. I actually think your biggest fight with her is going to be convincing her that she deserves to be safe, happy and loved. And I don’t think that particular conflict comes as a result of her mixed blood. Although you could be onto something with the rest of it. I don’t know whether I just got lucky and hobbit blood mixes better with dwarf blood or if it just has to do with our different upbringings… She doesn’t think she deserves to be loved, I don’t seem to be able to cope without it.” She put her half eaten breakfast to one side. “You’ve got your work cut out for you there I’m afraid.”</p><p>Glorfindel grimaced. “Garaphen told me that I was not fooling anyone except the one I was looking at. I do not like having to tell him he is correct.” There was something petulant in his tone. He looked at Lilly, his golden eyes sad. “Tell me, what differs about your parts of the world that she could believe that of herself?”</p><p>“It isn’t really to do with the places as such,” Lilly shrugged. “There are some different attitudes towards certain things, the education systems are different and focus on different parts of history. Otherwise they’re actually fairly similar in a lot of ways. She hasn’t told me a lot about her childhood, in some ways it was similar to mine because she moved a lot, but I don’t think the reasons were the same. Her past isn’t mine to tell, I don’t know enough of it and I would hate to speculate and get it wrong.” The dwobbit sighed. “I just know that there is a lot going on in her head that seems geared towards her self-destructing.”</p><p>“So I noticed.” Glorfindel glowered, remembering the ease with which the dwelf had offered her neck to Nori. “Perhaps you can clarify something for me that Penny has refused to since she arrived... I have translated most of it myself as I’ve picked up some of your language, but there is one word I cannot figure out… What is a ‘blowjob’ and why would Penny offer me one on our first official meeting?” </p><p>Lilly froze and stared at Glorfindel, her mouth working silently as she tried to find a way to translate the phrase that would not send Glorfindel screaming into the hills in embarrassment and not have Penny track her down and stab her in the face for telling him.</p><p>“So, what exactly did she say?” Lilly asked slowly. “And what kind of condition was she in at the time?”</p><p>“She was still learning Sindarin at the time, but was feeling overwhelmed. It was the first time I interfered or saw her since I first brought her to Imladris. I took her to the kitchens and she made chicken fajitas and we introduced ourselves. After that she thanked me for saving her life, I told her the food was wonderful and she said, ‘I know it isn't the way of elves, but I would absolutely repay you with a blowjob for all you have done for me!’” Glorfindel recited the sentence in near perfect American English, even to the same accent Penny used. It was obvious he wondered over it often.</p><p>“Alright,” Lilly said slowly, “I’m going to start with a bit of background before I tell you what it means.” She chewed her lip. “Where we come from, and a little bit more where she comes from, there’s nearly always a price. People don’t always help others out of the kindness of their own hearts, sometimes they expect money in return and where money isn’t possible we say that there is a favour owed.” She leant back in her chair and picked up her tea. “Keep in mind that if it’s someone you’re particularly close to, the favour is almost never called in. I can think of any number of times I did favours for friends who then helped me out without me having to ask or call in the favour later. It’s the way it should work. But it doesn’t always and when there isn’t any money or specific skill that can be used to repay something other things are sometimes put on the table. A blow job is one of those things.” </p><p>Glorfindel seemed to understand that. “It is sometimes that way among the men and dwarves where they will not assist without something in return.” He said, but his eyes were still curious, wondering what the mysterious job was…</p><p>“I imagine the Men are as familiar with this particular method of repayment as the dwarves are,” Lilly mused, not that she had needed to use such things for anything other than mutual enjoyment. “Promise me you will not leave that chair until I finish speaking. I don’t think you’re going to much like this next bit.”</p><p>Trying to get a sense of her emotions, Glorfindel regarded the dwobbit through narrowed eyes. After a moment, he slowly nodded. “You have my word.”</p><p>“Happy days,” Lilly muttered, wondering if Nori was in the corridor sniggering, although she doubted Glorfindel would have even broached the subject if he were. “Very simply, because you are male, anyone with a mouth and the inclination could give you a blow job. It’s a crude term for taking a penis into one’s mouth and replicating sex that way, sometimes with the desire to bring about an orgasm, sometimes to just make sex last that bit longer and all that much more fun,” Lilly grinned at him. “And believe me, it is fun. Obviously, there are men where we come from who would be very happy to receive something like that in payment. It doesn’t have to be a one sided thing, I could give you all sorts of ideas for how to reciprocate if you were of a mind to take her up on the offer one day.” She pulled a face. “Telling you how to return the favour might stop her from killing me if you can get her worked up enough to want it.”</p><p>Glorfindel knew he was in trouble as soon as Lilly finally settled into the talk of actually telling him what he had asked. And he was correct! His expression went scandalized, his ears and face soon turning red. But there was a flicker of a memory as she spoke. Another voice, whispering as the weather raged outside of a wooden building. After a moment, he ventured. “That… Does not seem pleasant… For her… Or the one… Giving one.”</p><p>Lilly watched him carefully as she spoke, able to clearly see his embarrassment, but there was also a flicker of curiosity that caught her attention as well.</p><p>“The first few times you try it can be a bit…” she wobbled a hand from side to side. “And hygiene plays a part as well, but once you’ve worked out what you’re doing and once you know what your partner likes it can be pretty enjoyable, or at least the start of a good warm up. Especially if you happen to have your own happy places on the mouth of the one receiving. Mutual pleasure is always better, in my opinion, than one sided.”</p><p>Glorfindel looked troubled by the time Lilly had finished. “How… familiar… with this activity would one have to be to offer it without so much as a blink to a stranger?”</p><p>“Depends on the person, the circumstances, the reason it’s being offered,” Lilly shrugged, realising what Glorfindel was angling at very quickly. “I mean, most teens where I come from know about it, probably younger than we would like but that’s the result of the information exchange systems we had there. They could read about it in a book or see it as a story played out on a screen, the way you sometimes show us your memories. There are magazines, booklets if you like, that are printed on a monthly basis that sometimes have tips and tricks in them. Where we come from… where we come from sexual purity is only highly prized among the very religious, the general opinion is that it’s an arbitrary thing and that relationships where the sexual needs and desires are similar and fulfilling last better. And that could be two people who can’t go a day without, or two people who only feel the desire to have sex once a year. It could even be a group, although those are more rare. And for sex to be good and fulfilling some level of experience, even if it’s knowing what works for you personally, is always a good starting point. The general consensus is that the first few times suck.”</p><p>By the time Lilly stopped, Glorfindel was feeling overwhelmed and his head was reeling. He did not think any of the races on Arda were so open about sexuality! Looking like he had swallowed a lemon, the ellon gave Lilly a pained smile. “Thank you for clarifying the statement… Very thoroughly.”</p><p>“It’s always better to have all the information before jumping to conclusions,” Lilly told him then pulled a face, “which is something I could do with remembering as well.” She patted his hand. “I know she didn’t want to explain and embarrass you, and thus herself. She has enough trouble with her sense of worth without telling you something that she thinks will lower her in your eyes.” Then a smile crossed her face. “I can tell you that if you want to get her back all you have to do is get very close and mutter in her ear as low as you can go without sounding ridiculous. Ask her if she wants you to eat her out, which is every bit as crude as her offering you a blow job, she might even explain how if you’re lucky. If you aren’t comfortable with that, just a nice low whisper should get to her.”</p><p>Considering that Glorfindel looked scandalized, though also curious, at the suggestion… Giving the alternative was probably a good idea. “Low whispers?” He wondered though, sounding confused. Lilly hummed.</p><p>“The results of Penny’s prolonged exposure to low voices are very interesting,” Lilly purred. </p><p>“Low voi… Is this why she said she hated the trip to the dwarf settlement in Ered Luin?” Glorfindel wondered, bewildered as to why Lilly felt somehow thrilled at the idea when Penny had said she hated it. That’s the only place he could think of where she would experience prolonged exposure to low voices.</p><p>“I think you’ll find that when she said she hated it, she actually meant she found it very… frustrating,” Lilly replied. “Given that she has an elf soul and all the associated complications that come with it.”</p><p>Glorfindel sat up straight, his shoulders tense. “I do not believe she should visit the mountains again…” Then his obvious frustration was evident. “But I believe she would become violent and go anyway if advised not to go.” Lilly smiled at him fondly.</p><p>“It comes back to that self-worth thing we were talking about,” she told the ellon. “She won’t, and I quote, ‘risk trapping anyone’ with a whole lot of other rubbish about the fact that no dwarf would take her because she’s half elf and they would only resent her in the long run anyway. Which was followed by even more rubbish about how no one would want her, but I’m not exactly the person to convince her that isn’t true because I’m her sister so of course I think that there is someone out there who will love her for precisely who she is.” Lilly huffed. “And I’m mad as anything at her, but I still think there is someone who will love her if she would only open her damn eyes to the possibility.” She arched an eyebrow at Glorfindel and tilted her head, then shook herself. “She’s perfectly fine in Ered Luin, frustrated but not actually in any danger of doing something stupid.” Mentally she amended that with ‘more stupid’ but she did not think it was worth telling Glorfindel about the potentially disastrous results of her letter to Kíli.</p><p>The ellon’s shoulders grew more tense as Lilly spoke, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly with how they narrowed as she spoke of her sister’s apparent self image. He could not hold in the flare of indignant fury that anyone would see the dwelf as being unworthy of anything! But then… He tried, did he not? To make her see how he adored her… The dismay filled the air at the thought that he was failing, that there must be someone out there better just waiting to meet her. And then the dwobbit arched her brow, looking at him, and there was expectation… Lilly seemed to believe that was him! He drew himself together. “I thank you for this insight into her thoughts, my lady.” He knew Lilly did not like being addressed as such, but she deserved the nobility. “I had thought… I tell her, regularly, that she is beautiful. But she laughs and calls me a liar. I had thought she was just teasing, but now… That she might truly think I lie…” There was distress, but also a determination to use the new information going forward. “I do not know a proper way to thank you for the information you have gifted to me.” Glorfindel bowed his head to Lilly.</p><p>“Make sure she doesn’t kill me?” Lilly suggested with a quiet laugh. “I wish you luck with it. I don’t know if you’ll succeed or what will come of it… I’ll probably be very old and very grey by the time you get through to her. Just be gentle with her? I think she’s spent a lot of time in the past being hurt… I don’t want that to happen now.”</p><p>Glorfindel smiled, “I will do my best, but chances are she will kill us both before I have a chance to stop her. She is, unfortunately, very good at disarming me.”</p><p>“Deep voice,” Lilly told him, “as close to her ears as you can get. It’ll give you a fighting chance anyway.” She got to her feet and stretched. “You know, weird as it sounds I feel better for having had this conversation than any number of chats with Nori or Dwalin, or Frey and Vali.” She came around the table and brushed her lips against his cheek. “Thanks for being my friend, and thanks for giving me something nicer to think about.” </p><p>“Deep voice…” Glorfindel repeated, trying to deepen his voice, Lilly had said to not sound ridiculous after all. Then she had to go and kiss his cheek and he gave her a startled look. The only one not his mother who had ever kissed him before was Penny, and he did not know how to react… He shifted, slightly uncomfortable, and cleared his throat. “I will always try to be a good friend to you.” He decided on as being the appropriate response.</p><p>Lilly grinned at him. “Same to you,” she said. “Unless you hurt her, then I plan on helping her to hide the body.” She added.</p><p>Considering how the conversation had been going into very personal types of matters, Glorfindel hesitated only a moment before asking, “How would I go about asking her to repeat something she had done once before? Only… With more air involved.” He shifted nervously, casting his senses about to make certain of the locations of the other current residents of the smial while also giving a check to see if  dwelf had returned. Not that he needed to, his senses would have lit up like a one of Gandalf’s fireworks if she had entered his range.</p><p>Lilly had been about to leave the kitchen when the ellon had spoken and so she paused mid-step and turned, tilting her head curiously. His final words alarmed her slightly, however.</p><p>"Be very specific," she told him, "what exactly do you want her to repeat?"</p><p>Glorfindel looked very red as he turned his head from side to side, peering toward the doors and windows before he… Slid into his soul form. The room around them changed to a scene from Glorfindel’s point of view looking down at Penny as she sat on her bed wearing only a nightgown. There was no sound, whatever the dwelf was saying in the memory not being relived with the visual. He apparently took a step back before the dwelf lunged at him, grabbed for him and then there was a complicated moment where the perspective shifted so that Glorfindel was apparently lying on his back on the bed as the dwelf straddled him and moved to pin his arms up by the sides of his head. Abruptly the memory cut off and Glorfindel was in his body again, face burning. The visual memory had been crisp, clear, and painfully obvious that it was frequently recalled.</p><p>Lilly smiled, although she was aware of how the incident in question actually ended, and very carefully stamped down her own elated feelings in the face of Glorfindel's obvious embarrassment.</p><p>"Just the way she pinned you?" Lilly asked. "Or how she got you there in the first place?"</p><p>Glorfindel shrugged, looking uncomfortable. It was a matter of either and/or both for him. He suddenly found his barely touched and now cold breakfast very interesting.</p><p>Lilly quite suddenly found herself hit with a rush of very deep and fond sympathy for this ancient being. It could not be easy for him to be in this position, to be contemplating acting on a romantic love for someone as wise to the ways of the world as Penny was in so many ways. She came to stand next to him, slightly annoyed that she still had to look up a little, and stilled his hands.</p><p>"Don't look away from her when you say it," she told him, "which I know isn't going to be easy for you. But if you look away she'll think you're ashamed of the request. Just tell her. If I give you the words she'll think I coached you or encouraged you or manipulated you. She won't believe you because her head will tell her it was me. Tell her what you liked about it. Tell her if it was the way she used her strength to control how she positioned you or if it was the way she felt sitting on you. You can fumble the words, you can blush and stutter and all the rest. But do not look away."</p><p>Glorfindel turned, looking Lilly in the eyes and said, simply. “Thank you.”</p><p>"Communication can be embarrassing," Lilly replied, "but things tend to go pretty wrong when it fails." She waved a hand over her head. "Exhibit A. Exhibit B is sulking somewhere. Just be patient. And if you ever get really stuck I promise I won't tell her if you ask."</p><p>Considering the information, Glorfindel reached out and took one of Lilly’s hands in both of his before he bowed his head and said, “You truly are a good friend.” To take a hand like that among elves would be so they could see the complete sincerity of a statement. He then cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should inform Master Nori and Master Bilbo that they no longer need to hide in their rooms while we speak?” He was quite finished with this discussion for the moment, feeling his mind reeling and he was certain his face would never lose the red tint.</p><p>Lilly grinned, a little overwhelmed with the strength of emotion he had conveyed with that simple gesture. Glorfindel was far more free with his touches with Penny, for obvious reasons, and this moment meant more to her for it. Then she touched a finger to his plate to warm his food.</p><p>"Eat up. I'll give you time to pull yourself together before I summon the nosy buggers to breakfast." She went to the door and paused. "I meant it, I'd say you have no idea how grateful I am that you're my friend, but I think you do." With that she continued out of the room to give him a little peace.</p><p>Glorfindel sent a brush of affection toward Lilly as she left before turning his attention to the food. He had a lot of thinking to do… And a lot of new information to process… Wait… Penny had been surprised and then even more amused when he had asked once if a blow job was anything like the ‘fuck’ word… He suddenly felt he had a pretty good idea of what that word now meant and he could not hold in the startled laugh at how often Penny had laughed any time she heard an elf use the word.</p><p>Not long after Lilly left, the doorbell rang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is Lilly a raging hypocrite? Why, yes, yes she is. Does she care? No. Because someone needed to give those two a kick. Incidentally, there was much swearing on my part when Jimiel had Glorfindel bring up the subject of blow jobs. I actually sat and stared at my screen without moving for about five minutes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. You and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After all the music and the madness<br/>After all the late night fantasies<br/>We knew that we would make it through<br/>There was little in our way<br/>Nothing they could do</p><p>'Cause it was You and I and promises not broken<br/>You and I and magic memories<br/>After all was said and done they never understood<br/>How we always made it. We knew we always would<br/>'Cause it was You and I<br/>You and I</p><p>The Monkees - <em>You and I</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Penny had taken off from her conversation with Lilly she had not had any particular destination in mind. She had just flown until she had run out of energy and anger and had nearly fallen out of the air. If not for Zephyr’s efforts to assist, she would have crashed hard. She was trembling with exhaustion, starving, and, after looking around she had realized she had no idea where she was. Zephyr had brushed cautiously against her and the dwelf had laughed at how similar the situation was at the moment. But this time she was prepared. She had actual clothes that could survive the weather, she had knowledge she had not previously possessed, and she had training and weapons. Best of all…</p><p>“Hello, Bwoyang and Bob.” Penny looked fondly at her little fire stones.</p><p>It was not long later when the dwelf had a couple rabbits, seasoned with some nearby plants, roasting on a spit over a little fire. At least this area was not as dead as the one in which she had originally arrived in Middle-Earth.</p><p>Later, belly full and trembling eased, the dwelf was in the air once more and she was surprised when she saw the area she was in. With wide eyes, she laughed and shot herself forward through the air once more!</p><p>- - -</p><p>Returning to his quarters after dinner, the elf tiredly seated himself at the desk within the main room. He situated his papers and then picked up his quill. A quick dip into the ink and he was once more writing. He was perhaps half a page into writing when he set his quill aside. Leaning back in his chair, he huffed slightly and stood. He moved over to a nearby table and poured a glass of water from the pitcher kept there. Returning to the desk he seated himself once more. After a moment, he held the glass of water under the desk. It took less than twenty seconds for the glass to be taken from his hand and he could not resist the urge to roll his eyes as he picked up his quill once more.</p><p>“Do I even want to know where you should be instead of hiding under my desk?” The ellon asked.</p><p>There was a faint giggle before a more depressed sounding sigh. “The Shire,” came the soft voice of the hiding figure.</p><p>The ellon sighed. “You reek of blood.”</p><p>“I stopped for rabbit on the way,” was the ingenious response.</p><p>The only sound for a while after that was the scratching of a quill against parchment. After several moments a hand moved an empty water glass to sit atop the desk.</p><p>“Why is the underside of your desk so big and cozy?”</p><p>“I hide from irritating little children under there.” The ellon’s lips quirked at the amused giggle that earned him. “Why are you hiding?”</p><p>The hidden one did not respond for a long time. When they finally did, their voice was soft. “Once upon a time there was a Queen who was fair and beautiful and ruled her kingdom with justice and a fierce passion for life and equality. But she was alone for years. Then one day two princes from the neighboring kingdom arrived and offered to prove themselves worthy of being her King. But the Queen fell in love with both princes at first sight and only grew more in love with them as each day passed that they tried to prove themselves. When the time to choose finally arrived, the Queen surprised the kingdom by marrying both princes and all three ruled their kingdom into a golden age of peace and prosperity for hundreds of years and had many children and saved an entire people.”</p><p>Despite himself, the ellon was intrigued by this method of the hidden one to work through their current issue. After a few minutes of nothing more coming forth, he ventured, “What has happened to the story?”</p><p>“Nothing should have happened. That’s the story and that’s what everyone knows. But then something happened. Someone went back through time and a nudge was given and the Queen met someone else before she ever even got her crown!” The storyteller was audibly agitated by this event. “And now she’s thinking of marrying them without even having seen her kingdom!”</p><p>The ellon twirled his quill, looking at the painting on the wall above his desk - a drake flying over the ocean. After a moment, he asked, “Is the Queen happy?”</p><p>The growl from below his desk informed the ellon that no verbal answer would be forthcoming. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Is it wrong for the Queen to have these men as her Kings instead?”</p><p>“Yes!” came the impassioned response.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>A sniffle was heard and the ellon automatically handed a handkerchief down below the desk. A moment later the sound of a nose being blown could be heard and he winced.</p><p>The voice sounded utterly miserable. “Because that’s not how the story goes…”</p><p>“Should the Queen’s happiness not matter more than following the pages of a story?”</p><p>“She would have been happier following the pages!”</p><p>“But how do you know?” The ellon wondered. He heard the intake of air and hurried to add, “The tale you told said that she would love the princes, but not that she would be happy. There are many types of love and not all of them are happy. Should she not marry these others and be happy?”</p><p>It was several minutes before a very soft, “I guess…” could be heard.</p><p>Smiling sadly, the ellon asked, “And why are you here telling me stories instead of in the Shire?”</p><p>More silence.</p><p>The hidden one eventually sighed. “The Queen wanted her wicked step-sister to meet her new Kings. But the wicked step-sister is wicked and too in love with the idea of the princes to even want to look at the new Kings.”</p><p>Ahh, finally to the heart of the matter. “And the wicked step-sister is surely far too wicked to remember to be nice to her sister, correct? That is the role of a wicked step-sister in a story, after all.”</p><p>The ellon was startled and nearly fell out of his chair when it was abruptly pushed away from the desk. But it did herald the dwelf crawling out from under it before she glared at him.</p><p>“I really hate you sometimes, Erestor.”</p><p>Looking amused, Erestor did something he rarely indulged the dwelf in and held out his arms. He soon had a lapful of sobbing young halfblood. Gently petting her hair, he made soft shushing noises to help calm her down. Once she was calm, he nudged her out of his lap.</p><p>“Now, since you are here… I believe that Lady Noen has been inspired by yourself, your sister, and her hobbit pen friend and has created a new gown rather unique to your preferences. You may wish to take it with you to wear to the party that should be happening tomorrow.” He gave her a pointed look. “And Lord Elrond has managed to talk quite a few elves into writing letters to be forwarded to the dwarven settlement within the Blue Mountains in an effort to start the pen friends project there as well. You may take that with you as well… And perhaps carry it on to the Blue Mountains when you go to meet the dwarves your sister has taken a shine to.” The look Erestor gave the dwelf was now stern.</p><p>“Thank you, Erestor.” Penny pressed her hand to his briefly, knowing the gesture even though it had never felt the same for her. She made her way to the door.</p><p>“But first, do take a bath, child… You really do reek of blood!”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Penny slept late the next day, having spent the night getting things together in Imladris and putting together a satchel to carry her new gown in, a gown she had found hanging in her wardrobe in Imladris, covered to protect it from dust… Her other gowns had been covered as well and an irritated note from Lady Noen reminding her to properly take care of her things had been on her desk. Of course while she had been in the bath someone had informed Lady Noen that she was there and the matron had let herself in and forced the dwelf to try the gown on and had actually made on the fly adjustments for where Penny’s measurements had changed since the last time Lady Noen had gotten hold of the dwelf. The matron flicked the dwelf’s ear for that and told her to come round the clothier’s wing more often before telling her that Lilly had a new gown in her room as well and to make sure the dwobbit got it in time for the party before declaring the dwelf to be ‘scandalous’ and then telling her to have fun at the party.</p><p>Penny, of course, had made certain to retrieve Lilly’s gown.</p><p>But by the time Penny had reached Frogmorton it had been an insane o’clock in the morning hour and she was exhausted. She had, regretfully, hired a hobbit lad to deliver Lady Noen’s gown for Vesta Baggins of Bag End and that it had better be there because if Vesta was not wearing it to the party then she would personally track the lad down and show him some tricks she had picked up from the rangers while in the wild…</p><p>Suitably terrified, the lad had assured the dwelf that it would be there right after second breakfast if not sooner and had taken off. Penny was certainly glad she had paid him double the usual delivery fee after the way she talked to him and then rented a room for the night before falling asleep on a too small bed.</p><p>By the time she woke up elevensies was over and she was informed that people were already heading to the party and she had best hurry if she wanted to make it at all. So the dwelf had cleaned up, quickly pulled the top half of her hair into a bun that she wrapped her golden star bracelet around to hold in place. Then she added all of her tiny star clips to her hair; the miniscule clasps gripped tightly to the strands. Then the golden and violet sapphire earrings Nori had made for her. Her necklace was, of course, the pendant Glorfindel had given her years ago.</p><p>Then she put on the best part of her new attire. While they had been gone, the elves had finally figured out how to get the rubber Penny had told them about years ago to the fine strips of elastic that made for a comfortable and proper pair of panties. The ones Lady Noen had given her to go with her gown were dyed a plum color to match her gown. Which did not make a bit of sense to the dwelf because the two petticoats Lady Noen insisted went with the gown were a pale golden color that matched her jewelry more than panties and so if she fell the purple bum would be highly visible against the yellow… But oh well, such mysteries of fashion were beyond her.</p><p>The gown itself only reached to just below the dwelf’s knees! That was what made it ‘scandalous’ in Lady Noen’s eyes. And she had been provided with golden leather slippers to wear with the plum colored gown with the edges of her golden petticoats visible. The gown cinched on the dwelf’s torso from below her breasts to just above her waist as if she were wearing a corset without wearing one. And the neckline was wide, crossing over itself between the dwelf’s breasts. There was a short ruff of golden fur on the edge of the collar and around the ends of the three quarters length sleeves that hugged her arms.</p><p>The dwelf’s wrists felt kind of bare with her bracelet in her hair, but otherwise she felt she looked nice enough to be presentable and hopefully not too exotic for the hobbits. The gold did stand out against her tanned skin nicely. But then again, what did she know? She strapped one of her daggers to her thigh under the gown, making sure she could reach it through the practically invisible slit in the side of her gown and petticoats. She could not reasonably wear any of the other weapons she had been wearing when she left Bag End, and so those went into the satchel with her other clothes and possessions as well as the parcel of pen friend letters.</p><p>A second parcel of pen friend letters had been left with the owner of the inn when she had arrived to be delivered to their hobbit recipients.</p><p>Pulling on her cloak, Penny carefully pulled her hood up over her hair, picked up her satchel, and headed out of the inn after giving the room one last lookover for forgotten items. She put on a brave face and waved goodbye to the owner of the establishment before making her way outside. From there, she looked around. There was a steady stream of hobbits heading toward Hobbiton and, ultimately, the Party Tree. With a sigh, Penny resigned herself to a long walk since she could not take off into the air and expect to not be seen with this many hobbits about.</p><p>The dwelf had only been walking for twenty minutes when a pony-drawn wagon with a handful of tweens had trundled along. The young hobbits, spying a stranger, had obviously been part Took because they offered Penny a ride and soon she was sitting on the back of the wagon, satchel in her lap, as they drove their wagon toward the Party Tree. They stopped from time to time to offer others walking alone a ride as well and soon the group of tweens were laughing and telling stories as they went to the party.</p><p>When they arrived, the lads were quick to help the lasses out of the wagon. One of them, Saradas Brandybuck, had even cheekily assisted Penny from the wagon before offering his arm in escort to the dwelf to the party itself. As they walked toward the festivities, he told her an amusing tale of a time when he and one of his many, many cousins had gotten into the gaffer’s moonshine and he really did not have any idea how that goat or the chicken had gotten involved in the situation and the dwelf was laughing with delight.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Lilly had not long crawled back into bed when the bell rang and she muttered to herself about the inconvenient timing. Fortunately Nori and Bilbo had emerged from their rooms very quickly once she had summoned them for their hastily reheated breakfast and she had heard Nori’s boots stomp to the door before she had managed to roll back out of bed. She heard a brief rumble of conversation as she started to drift off and so missed her door opening as Nori entered with the garment bag and a wary expression on his face. </p><p>She woke to see it hung on the front of the wardrobe of her room and she frowned as she climbed out of bed to look at it. The garment bag was very clearly one of the ones that Lady Noen used to protect the more extravagant dresses that she and her people made for celebrations like the Yule festival. Lilly, however, had not sent to Imladris for any of her dresses, although the thought had crossed her mind if she was to stay in Ered Luin for the next however many years. She untied the knots that held the bottom closed and slid the cover off before examining the dress. It was clearly one that Lady Noen had spent a great deal of time on and Lilly’s eyes lit up as she looked at it.</p><p>It was cut in a blue fabric that seemed to shimmer slightly in the light, though she had no idea how the elves had managed to achieve it. The skirt flared, aided by several layers of petticoats that peaked in lacy black ruffles under the hem, but the bodice was what caught her attention. It had been cut and sewn together in such a way that it could only follow every curve of her torso, the bust pleated neatly to accentuate her curves while remaining completely modest. There was a narrow collar of soft black fur which had been attached in such a way that Lilly could remove it if she chose leaving a simple neckline that would make the dress better suited for warmer days. To Lilly’s amusement, fine gloves made from black lace had been included, as well as a pair of soft black leather slippers in case she decided to forego hobbit tradition and wear shoes in the Shire. The stately elleth had even sent along a long button hook so that the dwobbit would not have to find someone to help with the fastenings. </p><p>The final pieces, however, had Lilly clapping her hands in delight, for not only had the elves managed to perfect the elastic that they had asked her so many questions about during their long conversations, they had also managed to fashion undergarments out of it that were very similar to the ones Lilly had been wearing when she arrived in Middle Earth. She hardly wanted to think about how much time had been spent studying her old bra and knickers to achieve such garments, but she put it all out of mind as she slipped everything on carefully. </p><p>Her hair, she realised when she looked in the mirror, simply could not be worn the way she had intended to when she had planned on wearing one of her hobbit dresses to the party. It simply would not work. Fortunately, she had an ample collection of hair pins and clips and, after some swearing and frustration, she had managed to tame her curls into a sweeping mass on one side of her face held in place with a jeweled clip she had picked up in the market in Ered Luin. </p><p>“Finally,” Nori said dryly when she emerged from her room. “We were starting to think you had decided not to go,” the dwarf informed her.</p><p>“Apparently Lady Noen decided that I needed a dress,” Lilly replied. “Not that I recall asking her to make me one but who knows with her?” She shrugged. “Sometimes I think she just likes having someone new to experiment with. Did she send one for Penny too?”</p><p>“Yours was the only one delivered,” Bilbo said after a beat, the rest seemingly reluctant to tell her that the description Nori had managed to get out of the lad who made the delivery was of Penny rather than an elf or ranger. Lilly frowned. </p><p>“That hardly seems fair,” she muttered, not that there was any time to correct the issue now. </p><p>“We can puzzle it over on the way,” Bilbo said quickly, offering her his arm. “We are quite late enough as it is. Shall we?”</p><p>- - -</p><p>It was on the way to the Party Tree that Glorfindel’s shoulders finally completely relaxed and he let out a pleased sigh. It would have been clear to anyone watching the ellon that it meant the dwelf that should have been with their group had entered his passive range of emotion sensing. He could not see her yet, but his eyes were glued in the direction from which she was approaching. The ellon had been worried that she would be sad or angry and was relieved that all he felt from her was a bit of trepidation and a lot of amusement. His lips quirked into a faint smile at the sensation, inevitably curious at whatever brought such a sensation to the fore. The dwelf was amused by such a diverse array of things after all.</p><p>As they drew near, it was clear the party was already started with music playing and some hobbits already dancing and drinking. There were youngsters playing games and even adults having various contests. And the food! There was more food than Glorfindel could remember seeing in one place at any time in his life. More than all of the pantries in Imladris combined it seemed! Ale, beer, and wine was flowing freely as well as tea, water, milk, and juices for those not particularly old enough or inclined toward drinking.</p><p>Then he saw her, being ‘assisted’ off of a wagon by a hobbit lad half her size and looking both amused and charmed as she listened to whatever the hobbit was saying. Glorfindel felt calm and at the same time his heart raced as he watched her laugh, setting a satchel down on a bench before pushing back the hood of her cloak carefully so as not to disturb all of the jewels she was wearing in her hair and on her ears. He felt something settle, seeing all of the things crafted by him that she wore, though for some reason she had yet to ever wear the earrings he had made for her… Then the rest of her cloak came off and his steps slowed as he drank in the way the gold fur and plum fabric looked on her and…</p><p>His cheeks turned pink when he saw her bare calves and ankles, though he had seen them often with the way she tended to dress around Imladris, it felt… Different with the swish of the skirt as she accompanied the hobbit out to dance and was shown the bouncing steps to whatever dance the hobbits were participating in… It was not until his breath suddenly left him in an explosive rush that he realized he had been holding it. Slowly, as if drawn by a magnet, the ellon made his way toward the dancing dwelf.</p><p>Lilly watched the elf seem to wade his way through the multitude of hobbits without really seeing them, his eyes fixed on her sister and she grinned. She was perfectly happy with the idea that he was interested in her sister. She could not think of anyone she would have preferred to be interested in Penny and still could not believe that the dwelf was really so completely blind to the obvious preference on his part. Still, it would keep her sister out of her hair for a while and even though that was not the most altruistic of motives for having given Glorfindel a little nudge, she refused to feel guilty for minimising the discomfort that both of them would feel. As to the rest, after leaving the poor, innocent dear to puzzle over that phrase for the better part of four years, Penny deserved everything he could throw at her. Confident that Glorfindel would be able to handle Penny in many forms, Lilly accepted Bilbo’s offer of a dance and allowed him to lead her through the same steps that Penny was learning, although she was a little bit more familiar having spent an autumn at the mercy of other unmarried hobbit lasses who had elected to take her under their wing.</p><p>The dance had just ended when Saradas saw his dance partner’s eyes light up. He wondered what she had seen and had started to turn when she turned instead and a tall elf joined them. While flirting with the tall lass had been fun, even Saradas could see the way she lit up at the elf and the way he had eyes for the lass. Though she was kind enough to remember to turn and introduce the elf to Saradas! He felt his chest puff up at the recognition.</p><p>“Saradas and his friends were kind enough to give me a ride from Frogmorton today.” Penny informed Glorfindel before turning to Saradas. “Saradas Brandybuck, this is Glorfindel. Glorfindel, Saradas.”</p><p>Glorfindel bowed to the hobbit. “I cannot thank you enough for offering assistance to my dear companion.” He told the hobbit. “Though if it is not too much trouble, I think I should like to claim her next dance.”</p><p>Saradas beamed, feeling like his entire group of friends were right heroes just for offering simple politeness and courtesy. “No trouble at all! I wouldn’t dream of getting in the way.” The hobbit gave an even bigger grin before scampering over to tell his friends about the encounter with the brightly glowing elf.</p><p>Penny looked amused, watching the hobbit practically strut off, before she was suddenly twirled into Glorfindel’s arms. “Oh!” She said, surprised when he moved her through a faster paced dance than she was used to. It fit more with the tempo of the hobbit music, but did not risk them accidentally crushing the small folk underfoot as he easily maneuvered them to one side of the dancers.</p><p>After the dance, Penny moved over to where she had left her cloak and satchel, picking them up to move to the more suitable spot where Bilbo was holding court over some other hobbits that needed Master Baggins’s input on something or other after he had danced with his sister. She was nervous as she approached, fingers fiddling with her things while Glorfindel kept close to her back. Just before they got into Bilbo’s sphere of influence though Glorfindel reached up and tugged gently on a lock of the dwelf’s hair that was not pulled up. She paused, thinking he wanted to ask her something and started to turn. Before she could though, he leaned down and whispered into her ear.</p><p>“Why do you not wear the earrings I gave you?”</p><p>Glorfindel’s voice was deeper than it should have been and Penny felt her spine tense as a shiver tried to trickle it’s way up. Her eyes widened slightly and then what he said registered and she relaxed, giggling. “I rarely take them off.” She said, and moved the last few steps toward Bilbo, setting her things down near the hobbit.</p><p>Bewildered, Glorfindel followed. How could she be wearing them when he could clearly see her ears wearing other jewels?! He decided that one way or another, he wanted to find out before the night ended!</p><p>Lilly, meanwhile, was letting her hair down and enjoying herself. Being at a party where she had more than enough possible dance partners was a rare treat. Nights in the taverns were fun enough, and Frey and Vali would either dance with her or carry on together if someone else asked her to dance, but that was not quite the same either. Still, a small part of her was ready for the party to be over so that she could go back to Bag End and rest before moving on to Ered Luin again.</p><p>Penny wanted to experience everything at the party and joined an apple tossing contest, where she didn’t even really try, but came in third place anyway. Then she moved around and had some of nearly all the desserts and treats on offer, attempting to see if she could sneak any recipes out of any hobbits. But, just as fanfiction implied, hobbits hoarded their recipes tighter than a dwarf with their gold! And then she spotted where an extra plump, jolly hobbit was letting others throw pies at him so that he could enjoy them without having to get up and get his own and of course she had to investigate which led to her telling them about dunking booths they had back where she was from and how they worked. It was some Brandybucks that looked most interested in that particular activity. But everywhere she went, she was faithfully followed by the golden ellon, trying anything she handed him and being polite to the hobbits while basking in the simple joy the dwelf was taking in the party.</p><p>That did not stop Glorfindel from frequently managing to get close enough to whisper in the dwelf’s ear, of course! One particular time he got bumped by a drunken hobbit and his lips even brushed against her ear as he whispered! That got a particularly shivery response from the dwelf. But then she had mentioned the dunking booth and the ellon had made the mistake of phrasing a question just the wrong way, wondering how something else from the party would have been done where she was from and she had gasped with outrage before elbowing him in the stomach. Glorfindel had been shocked before remembering and had laughed.</p><p>Eventually even hobbit parties wound down though as the attendees became inebriated or were shuffled off to bed by parents. Soon there were not many left awake and wandering around let alone dancing. The party field around the tree was littered with drunk hobbits sleeping it off and had a scattering of hobbits that were still awake. Penny and Glorfindel made their way over to where the dwelf had left her satchel and cloak, the dwelf looking around for the other current residents of Bag End as they went.</p><p>Bilbo, being the only one of the group who had come into his inheritance, was still holding court over a small group of lads his age. All of them were well into their cups by this point as the hobbit instructed them on the proper management of this or that estate matter in a slurred tone. Lilly was sat on a table with four hobbit lasses, the five of them giggling merrily as the dwobbit explained something that had at least one of the girls blushing furiously while the others tittered and hung on her every word. As for Nori… Penny caught a quick glimpse of Nori, arms around a pair of hobbit lasses, as he vanished behind one of the tents which had been put out to store the excess food and ale in.</p><p>Once she had everyone’s locations pinpointed, Penny went to her things. She threw on her cloak, fastening the clasp and then picked up her satchel. After a moment of consideration, she reached into it and shuffled things around to find the pouch that she had been carrying on her belt since leaving the Havens. She considered a bit more before glancing at Glorfindel. She murmured to him that she wanted a moment before stepping away and then moving over toward Lilly. She edged around until she was in Lilly’s line of sight should the dwobbit look up and carefully made her way closer, giving her sister a chance to indicate she did not wish to be disturbed at the moment if that was what Lilly wanted.</p><p>Lilly was, in fact, in the middle of explaining that beards were not any kind of hindrance to any sort of sexual activity when she spotted Penny moving towards her. She stumbled through a little bit more of her explanation, then decided that it would be better just to see what it was that her sister wanted. They could not, after all, continue to give each other the silent treatment.</p><p>“Nori is around somewhere, ladies,” Lilly told her tittering companions. “I’m sure if you ask he’ll give you a demonstration.” Two of the girls flushed. “Excuse me.” Then she hopped down from the table and approached her sister. “You look nice,” she said for lack of anything else.</p><p>“So do you.” Penny responded. “Lady Noen does amazing work…” She fidgeted for a moment before holding out the pouch. “I don’t keep track of what the date in our... Before is anymore… But I believe it’s somewhat around your birthday?” Her brows were furrowed, anxious.</p><p>Lilly frowned, tilting her head as she thought about it. Actually her birthday was probably still a couple of weeks away but she had to be honest with herself and admit that they had ceased to have any real meaning to her now that she was here. She simply acknowledged that an autumn had come and gone and it meant that she was a year older. It surprised her to think that she would soon be thirty-eight, especially when she did not feel that old anymore.</p><p>“I… thank you,” she said, accepting the gift. A quick glance around told her that they were being ignored by almost everyone, except Glorfindel who was a short distance away and probably waiting to see if he could head off another shouting match should it start. Given that, Lilly saw no harm in opening the pouch and she carefully extracted the contents. The first was two sheets of parchment, covered in Penny’s still untidy scrawl, which she quickly realised were instructions for making the pills she still took every day when in Ered Luin, she had not bothered to bring them with her, which had been running low when she departed. Underneath them, and difficult to see in the moonlight, were pearls. She made a small noise, laced the pouch closed, and flung her arms around her sister.</p><p>The angle was awkward with the almost two feet of difference in their heights, but Penny hugged Lilly as tight as she could. “I’m sorry I’m so stubborn… And… If you want… I’ll come back and… Meet them.” Maybe she should not have sounded like she would rather eat horseshoe nails for that last part, but she did not retract the offer.</p><p>“Nori made me promise not to accept a courtship for four years,” Lilly told her. “If you can bring yourself to visit some time before that’s up I’d be happy to introduce you to them. But not until you’re ready.”</p><p>Penny was silent for a while. Then, her tone teasing, “Maybe I should have given the gift to Nori…”</p><p>“It practically is a gift for him,” Lilly replied. “I’ll be asking him to put the pearls in mithril after all.”</p><p>“The Havens are lovely, if you ever want to visit. You think Imladris is peaceful? Pffft.” Penny made a dismissive noise. “I didn’t get to meet Círdan though. I’m mixed over that… It was nice getting to have real seafood again, I can’t remember the last time I got that.”</p><p>“I’m not all that sure peace is my thing,” Lilly admitted, “and seafood is my nightmare menu. It would be nice to meet Círdan, though. He could probably answer a load of questions about Beleriand that I have… I really should make time to ask Glorfindel about that one day.” She looked up. “Let’s not fight anymore, okay? I’m not sure I can handle another one.”</p><p>Penny frowned in thought, glancing back at Glorfindel before narrowing her eyes and regarding Lilly. “I’m not sure I can promise that. I mean, what if I decide to hide all of your yarn one day and give you a sheep?”</p><p>“Then I guess I’m learning how to spin,” Lilly replied. </p><p>“Or…. What if I locked you in a room for a week and only fed you fish?” Penny was thinking hard, trying to come up with relatively harmless things that could, potentially, result in a fight.</p><p>“I can melt steel,” Lilly reminded her, “with a bit of effort. And you know Nori wouldn’t help you make a mithril door.” She pulled a face. “Stop trying to come up with reasons we might argue and start talking to me first, alright? You don’t have to be rational, just talk and listen.”</p><p>The dwelf grimaced. “Talking is the hardest thing.” She said. “Maybe… I’ll write a letter.” She hummed, tilting her head as a thought occurred to her, but she pushed it aside for later. “I used to be pretty good at writing feelings. Far better than saying them.”</p><p>“Letters work,” Lilly told her.</p><p>After a moment, Penny leaned down as much as she could and whispered. “Has Daffodil been okay? He seems… Secretive? About the weirdest things tonight…”</p><p>“He seems fine to me,” Lilly shrugged, although she knew full well what he was up to. “Relieved you’re back probably. I think he slept about as much as I did…”</p><p>The dwelf looked guilty. “Why do I always mess everything up so thoroughly?” She wondered, giving Lilly another squeeze. “Before you head back to the mountains, I have a parcel that Elrond would like delivered there, but we can discuss that later.” She crouched down to peck a kiss to Lilly’s cheek, but did not hold the position long, not used to wearing such short skirts and not wanting to flash anyone.</p><p>“You’re being silly again,” Lilly told her. “You didn’t mess up. He just worries because he likes you.”</p><p>Perking up, Penny said, “I like him, too.” After a moment she said, “You know… I used to fight with my blood sister a lot, too. When we lived together as kids. Real fights. Fists, kicks… She remembers me throwing her across the room one time that I didn’t remember because I was so furious. We didn’t stop that until we lived in separate houses. Maybe…” She trailed off.</p><p>“‘Maybe’?” Lilly prompted, although she suspected she knew where this was going, after all she fought with her mother every day from age fourteen until she moved out not long after turning eighteen. After some time living in separate houses she and her mother had grown a lot closer and even managed to live together for a year at one point without arguing.</p><p>“Maybe I’m just not the housemate material.” She smiled wryly, looking rather amused. “Though our fights would probably be over sooner if we could fight on equal footing when our tempers flared. But with our gifts… It’s too dangerous.” The dwelf still had a scar on her left hand from the burns she had gotten just dousing Lilly that one time. And just physically they were too different for a fair fight.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Lilly shrugged. “I used to be pretty awful housemate material as well as far as my mum went when I was…” she spread her hands. “A bit of space helped. And it helped her to accept that I was my own person with my own quirks. You know, we once had a full blown screaming row in the middle of a shop because she wanted to buy me a pair of jeans that I insisted I would never wear? Until I came here and started learning how to use a sword I hadn’t worn trousers, apart from leggings, since I was fifteen.”</p><p>“That’s… Funny.” Penny said, a giggle slipping past her lips. “I don’t think I wore anything but skirts or dresses until I was about fourteen and then it was decades before I wore a skirt again.” She leaned in, whispering as if it were a huge secret, “Never jeans though. I can’t stand them.”</p><p>“Hideous things,” Lilly agreed. “There was something natural about tromping through the countryside with the dogs in a skirt, especially when my grandparents were away and it was my turn to collect the eggs from the chickens and make sure the cows were all accounted for.”</p><p>“Well skirts are just convenient any-sized pockets.” Penny said, nodding her head at the sense of that. “Like that one story I wrote where Girl used it for holding fresh picked cherries…”</p><p>“They’re even better when they have actual pockets,” Lilly confided, shoving her hands into the otherwise hidden openings in her skirts. “The point I wanted to make was maybe we need a little bit of time apart so that we can be our own selves.”</p><p>The dwelf looked decidedly unimpressed. “That was the point I was trying to make in the first place when I left.” She huffed. “I’m just stupid at communicating.”</p><p>“We can work on it,” Lilly promised, “I’m going to go and extract Nori before someone’s father or husband comes looking. Take Glory home and put him to bed, I’m pretty sure he didn’t nap like I did, we don’t want him falling asleep on his feet.”</p><p>“‘Kay, talk to you tomorrow.” Penny gave Lilly another squeeze before moving back and giving her a smile. Then she went and wrapped an arm around Glorfindel’s before they started to walk toward Bag End… </p><p>They had barely left the range of the Party Field when Glorfindel suddenly leaned closer to the dwelf’s ear. This time he deliberately let his lips brush against the shell as he nearly growled, “Is this the part of the night where we go home and I get to eat you out?”</p><p>The dwelf’s sudden startled shriek of “WHAT?!” echoed through the air as she dropped her satchel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In Lilly's defence, she didn't actually think he would say it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light up your face with gladness<br/>Hide every trace of sadness<br/>Although a tear maybe ever so near<br/>That's the time you must keep on trying<br/>Smile- what's the use of crying<br/>You'll find that life is still worth while<br/>If you just smile</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phS7BfOfTOY">Nat King Cole, <i>Smile</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penny was up bright and early, having left Glorfindel in bed… She tapped her fingers on the table, waiting… She knew Lilly had been behind </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> particular question of Glorfindel’s and she had rather mortifying talk with him about such matters when they made it back to Bag End. Well, more like she had just huffed and stated ‘Not until I’ve been able to have a proper bath!’ which had Glorfindel a mix of mortified and… Something else, she could not quite place it. She was irritated though. To think that her sister would put such a nice person up to something like that! And while Penny had been nice and brought her back a dress and everything! She huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly was humming happily to herself as she wandered into the kitchen, the lines of the song almost lost as she puttered into the pantry “...then I could do anything, I’d stand on my head and sing…” so when she turned and saw Penny waiting for her the first thing she did was smile brightly at her. The second was to frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” She asked, recognising the return of the tension she had thought had been resolved slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So apparently…” Penny started, giving an irritated look to the dwobbit. “Glorfindel suddenly has it in his head that he should eat me out.” She managed with a completely straight face. “And I can think of only one person who would put that kind of thought into his head.” She frowned. “Why would you do that to him?! You know what that kind of stuff does to elves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He had a question, I answered it,” Lilly shrugged. “Really, if you had told him what a blow job was months ago he wouldn’t have come to me asking about it. I couldn’t very well tell him what that was without telling him that there was a way to reciprocate. Sounds a bit one sided otherwise.” Although internally she was utterly gleeful, especially as she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> him that it was as crude as being offered a blow job, she kept her cool when talking to her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Months ago?!” Penny looked genuinely confused, having forgotten about the situation since the first time Glorfindel had asked her what it meant. It took her a bit to track down the memory and then she flushed and looked madder. “Seriously?! I should kick the both of you! Him for being so damn curious and you for putting things into his head!” She grouched. “We’ve talked about this. You know elves get sex married and I’m not even into that stuff with others. What if he accidentally said that to someone who took him up on it?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t have,” Lilly replied confidently, “because I may not have told him exactly what it meant but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell him exactly what a blow job is. In detail. Like I said, I told him it was an equivalent sex act. The whole conversation was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>illuminating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For both of us. I take it you didn’t take him up on the offer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was curiosity in Penny’s eyes, but also a healthy amount of jealousy and anger when Lilly talked about the conversation with Glorfindel. “Do I look like the type of person to trick someone into marrying them?! Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>elves</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She sneered. “Of course I didn’t take him up on the offer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I repeat,” Lilly told her, keeping a grip on her temper, “he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not entirely ignorant</span>
  </em>
  <span> of what it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I gathered from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrified</span>
  </em>
  <span> look he gave me when I thought he was joking and said I’d have to have a proper bath first!” Penny said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did tell him hygiene was an important factor in enjoyment,” Lilly mused, “and if you were amused he would have known it. If you were excited to take him up on the offer he would have known it. Honestly, elf sex-ed is sadly lacking… and don’t try and tell me you haven’t been corrupting any elves, Penny. You and I both know you gave Elrohir a thorough lecture on threesomes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny took a deep breath… and let it go. She huffed. “Maybe when I get back to Imladris I’ll talk to them about a sex-ed class. They would probably prefer a split gender discussion instead of co-ed.” She mused. “And I honestly think Elrohir was more terrified of me raising my voice and revealing what we were talking about if he had asked me to stop than he was of hearing what I was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The twins are a special case,” Lilly agreed, “and they probably spend enough time with the rangers to have heard some of it. They’re not as legendary as Sunshine. On which note; he had a genuine question and I gave him an answer. I even told him he wouldn’t like it before I did. He’s a big boy, he can make his own decisions. I just didn’t want him under the impression that such things can’t be mutual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you told him so he could get back at me for something I said when I first met him because he’s easy on the eyes?” Penny sighed and rubbed a hand down her face. “I’m definitely mentioning a sex-ed class to Elrond.” She said. “Which reminds me.” She shoved a parcel that had been near her on the table over toward Lilly. “He’s been happy with the pen friends thing between the Shire and Imladris, so he got some elves willing to try with the dwarves. He wants that taken to Ered Luin and delivered to someone who can deal with it in whatever manner they wish. He added a letter on top explaining it to that dwarf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to deny that Sunflower is easy on the eyes,” Lilly muttered, lighting the stove with an absent flick of her fingers. “But the offer has obviously been bugging him enough that he was able to do a pretty good impression of you.” Then she looked at the packet of letters. “I’ll get Nori to give them to Dwalin. He’ll make sure they get to Dís or someone who can make a decision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did an impression of me?” Penny wrinkled her nose at the idea. “Fuck. Why didn’t he ever ask me again? He only asked me once…” She grumbled, leaning back in her seat and stretching her legs out under the table. “And seriously, I thought it was funny that he had remembered at the time. And then while I was laughing he asked me if it was related to the ‘Fuck’ word I refused to define. I laughed harder. Because seriously?” Even repeating it now she sounded amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he didn’t think it was a good idea to push you on the subject,” Lilly shrugged. “Can’t imagine where he got that idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny scowled before tilting her head and looking toward the lit stove. “Should we make breakfast burritos?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want,” Lilly shrugged. “I’ve never actually made them, I was just going to make some porridge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you’d rather have porridge, go ahead…” Penny stood, heading into the pantry to gather things for breakfast burritos. Eggs, bacon, potatoes,  flour, oil, salt, the various veggies needed for a quick salsa… She even found sour cream in the cold pantry and did a little jig… which resulted in a thud sound followed immediately by a curse</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly shrugged, if Penny wanted to make breakfast burritos she had no objection to it. There was no hardship in trying something new. Instead she set water for tea to boil and waited for her sister to tell her what needed to be done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only a couple days later when the various guests of Bag End finally packed up their horses and ponies and prepared to go their separate ways, for the time being. On Penny’s part, Glorfindel did most of the packing up for them while she hovered between Lilly and Bilbo. She probably would have done the same to Nori, but she was still wary of him after the latest kerfuffle that she had caused. She quite possibly made enough of a nuisance of herself that both Lilly and Bilbo would be glad to see the back of her. But in the end she gave them big hugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly could not deny that she was sad to be parting ways with Penny, and very likely for years, but she was also eager to get back to Ered Luin. By the time she had danced her way around Penny’s hovering to pack up everything she needed to, Lilly found herself having to stamp down her irritation. She would miss her sister, she really would, but nearly every time she or Bilbo turned around the dwelf was hovering nearby. Ultimately, however, she did not try to hide the fresh tears that leaked out when she said goodbye to Penny, Bilbo and Glorfindel, hugging the first two and giving the ellon a wink and a grin. It was going to take a tremendous amount of work on his part for him to get Penny to notice his feelings for her, and not only notice them but accept that they might actually be genuine. She did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> envy him that task, especially given that even if he succeeded Penny might never bring herself to admit that she might feel the same way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it finally came time to say the final goodbyes and start on their way, Penny was borderline panicking. She hated this… Though it might not seem that way from how she refused to let any tears fall. And at one point she had started to turn Badly back to race after Lilly and Nori, but Glorfindel had stopped her and reminded her that there was more than one reason they were separating. Giving him a resentful glare, the dwelf reluctantly headed east.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly had a moment where she, too, debated going after her sister and begging her to come with them. Her wobble was not as noticable and dragging Penny away when she had only just given Glorfindel a nudge would be a step too far. No, Lilly had done her bit there, poked her nose in quite enough and given Glorfindel </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be going on with. She would not interfere any more, and would quite probably go insane waiting for them to sort themselves out if she had gone back to Imladris anyway. Far better for her to go back to Ered Luin and see what might happen with Frey and Vali.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the first couple of days sulking after leaving Bag End, Penny remembered that she really did kind of like traveling. Though she still would have preferred a car trip over horseback. She absently brushed her fingers through Badly’s mane as she apologized for the slight. The mare ignored her, focusing on her steps instead. The dwelf was amused. At least she had someone that could talk back better than Zephyr and her fire stones this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you wish to stop in Bree?” Glorfindel wondered, though they still had days before they would reach the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf made a face. “I can’t stand Bree.” She responded. “I’m not sure the benefits of a night in a bed are worth the draining sensation I get in that place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel hummed softly. “Then we shall just ride through, pick up some supplies, and move on.” He gave her an amused look. “You do like those meat pies Nori introduced you to, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was with a reluctant tone that Penny replied. “They are good pies…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was what they did, breezing through Bree, barely leaving horseback, as they picked up a few things and refilled waterskins and picked up some more food, as well as pies. And then they were on their way again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trip back to the Blue Mountains was uneventful, much as Lilly had expected it to be, even with the addition of a pack pony carrying her usual yarn delivery from Linda Proudfoot. In fact, they made better time on the way back than they had on the way to the Shire, likely due to the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them were eager to get back. For all his messing around in the Shire, Lilly knew that Nori had missed Dwalin. She had missed Frey and Vali, far more than she had thought she would given the short amount of time that she had known them, and although it had been made clear to her that they would have understood if she had decided to tumble anyone while she was away, Lilly had found that she really lacked the desire to. Hobbits, after all, were not the dwarves that she had come to admire and enjoy so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until dwarves were officially courting they were free to see and do whoever they liked. It was courteous to stop tumbling with others once it was decided that the subject of a courtship was going to be broached within the next month or so, but until it was official they were free to do as they chose. Privately, Lilly was certain that if Nori were to ask Dwalin the burly dwarf would agree without a moment of hesitation. It was sweet that Nori cared so much about his reputation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing that she did when they reached the house was take a long, hot bath. The advantage of being a living furnace being that while Nori got the hot water tank lit, she could draw cold water into the tub and heat it herself. Washed and dressed in a soft nightgown and robe, Lilly had puttered into the kitchen to find a basket from Dori with enough food to make dinner and breakfast the following morning. Nori had taken himself off to wash while she put together a simple meal and that was when she brought up the subject of the packet of letters Penny had given her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure you’ll get anyone who would be interested in responding to those,” Nori commented. “A couple of letters won’t erase centuries of bad blood. Or ease the more recent grudges either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thranduil?” Lilly asked him sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t be surprised that you know about that,” Nori commented. “The fairy of the woods is a factor. Thorin, especially, will have a problem with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about his sister?” Lilly asked. “Could we get Dwalin to give the letters to her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dís?” The auburn haired dwarf leant back as he considered it. “She might, she’s more open minded than her brother, except when it comes to her lads that is.” Lilly huffed. “I’m sure Dwalin will be stopping by the workshop tomorrow to make sure I haven’t gotten myself into any trouble, I can ask him to hand them to her then.” He narrowed his eyes at Lilly. “You realise she’s going to want to know who brought them in? Not sure he’s going to be able to keep your name out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it happens, it happens,” Lilly shrugged and yawned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get to bed, lass,” Nori told her, picking up the letters. “You’ll want to be fresh and rested for when those lads of yours realise you’re back in town.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are we wandering around the Trollshaws? We could have been in Imladris by now.” Glorfindel wondered as he followed the dwelf on her random path through the woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it called the Trollshaws anyway?” Penny wondered, looking around at anything that could possibly hide a cave. But then, trolls were big right? How could a cave that was big enough for trolls to enter hide in a place like this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not name it and was not there for the naming, so I am unaware of the reasoning.” The ellon said, sighing. The dwelf got like this sometimes, though at least the Trollshaws were relatively harmless compared to other places she wandered into like the Ettenmoors and Moria. And they were still going east even if she kept turning randomly north and south as if searching for something. He wondered, “What are you looking for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A clearing.” Penny decided on answering. “A good sized one. With lots of big trees around it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look for the oddest things... There were plenty of clearings along the road.” Glorfindel shook his head, giving up on trying to understand the dwelf’s reasonings for the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour or so later both riders abruptly pulled their horses to a stop, eyes fixed in the same direction, as a heavy cracking sound drew their attention. After a moment of silence in which not even insects could be heard, Glorfindel slid carefully out of his saddle. Penny moved to stand on hers before using a gust of air to relocate herself up into a tree as they moved to investigate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later they were making their way back to the road. Penny was laughing and Glorfindel was grumpy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, I don’t know why we were worried. Zeph would have told us if it was something long before we would have heard it.” Penny laughed. “Why are you so grouchy because a branch fell in the woods?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel glowered but did not say anything. How could he ever make the dwelf see that her explorations were dangerous if she kept having such luck?! He narrowed his eyes, watching the elemental swirl around the dwelf before flying off into the woods again. He suspected that Zephyr did a lot more than just alert the dwelf of nearby dangers and wondered if there was a trail of bodies that Penny did not even know about in her wake... But, since they had decided to get back on the road, they were soon on said road and once more going at a proper pace toward Imladris. They were not far and within the next day they had arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Dwalin?” A dwarrowdam with blonde hair and dark eyes looked up from the parchment she was studying with a deep frown and tightly pinched lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trade was down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for the third year in a row. Too many caravans getting hit by orcs in recent months. The vile things seemed to repopulate at a terrifying rate. It was not anything to worry about, not yet at least, and probably would not start to cause problems for several decades yet. Then it would be time to consider doing something about the orcs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or trying to find ways to better protect the trade routes, not something that any one kingdom of dwarves could do alone. If they had only been able to reclaim Khazad-dûm… but down that path lay grief and madness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been asked to bring you something,” the large guard replied, shifting a little bit uncomfortably under her stony gaze. “I don’t think you’re going to like it, but it’s not up to me to tell you what to do with it, Dís.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it could not be given to my brother because…” Dís prompted. “The finances of a kingdom, even a displaced one, do not settle themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I know Thorin,” Dwalin snorted, “and he’d hear where it came from and chuck it into the fire without a second thought.” The ‘dam raised an eyebrow. “The elves in Rivendell have sent this,” he placed a large oilskin wrapped parcel on her desk. “It’ll be safe, I trust the one who gave it to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You put your trust in some strange places, these days,” Dís reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye,” Dwalin shrugged, “but I’m just the messenger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For?” Came the reply. “I would rather not place all </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> trust in someone entirely unknown to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A half dwarf lass, calls herself Vesta,” Dwalin sighed. “She’s a friend of Nori’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nori these days?” Dís asked him. “Has he asked you yet?” Dwalin flushed. “Very well, I shall examine the delivery from the elves and decide whether my brother should hear of it. Will that suffice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always were a gem, Dís,” the guard grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You owe me a drink later,” she replied. “And while you’re here, liberate my sons from the tender mercies of our brothers and have them beat some energy out of each other, they’re getting restless again and we know the paths that leads down.” Dwalin laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might be good for my brother to wake up with his beard dyed green again,” he said. “He takes himself too seriously these days. Won’t do for the lads to get out of practice, though, and I’m not in the mood to deal with Thorin in a snit because they aren’t paying attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dís shook her head as she watched Dwalin leave. His words would imply that he was less than loyal to her brother when, in reality, the sons of Fundin were two of the most loyal dwarves they could ever have asked for. But where Balin was the consummate politician, Dwalin had the heart, soul and mind of a warrior. He was loyal to a fault, but that did not mean that he would simply ignore Thorin’s sometimes less than easy moods, and who better to speak to of them than Thorin’s sister? Especially given Dís had weathered them all while growing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continued going through her reports for a while until her curiosity got the better of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see what the weed eaters want, then,” she muttered, carefully untying the oilskin. There was a paper wrapped package inside with a sealed envelope on top of it. She stared at it, taking in the looping letters which she knew were characteristic of elvish writing from the few that she had been given cause to deal with: ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>To Whom It May Concern’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She plucked the letter from the top and opened it, feeling her eyebrows creep ever higher up her face until she reached the end. Then she went to find Balin. This was well beyond her usual dealings with elves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balin had obviously finished his work for the day when she arrived at his office, with letter and package in hand. Which was incredibly unfair but more than likely has something to do with the fact that she had sent Dwalin to steal her sons away a few hours before. Thorin and Balin always finished more quickly on court days when Fíli and Kíli were either interested or otherwise occupied. It did not bode well for the future, but then the two of them were only recently of age and had crafts that required a great deal of stillness and concentration from them both that they were excelling in. It was hardly fair to expect them to spend what would be rest days working alongside their uncle. Not that any of them had much of a choice about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what brings you to my door this fine evening?” Balin asked her, confirming her suspicions that his afternoon had been greatly eased by the absence of her offspring. It had to have come from their father, Dís had never been as mischievous as they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll want to sit down for this one,” she told him. Balin looked at her searchingly, then unlocked his office door and walked back in. He pulled a chair out for her, then settled into his own and accepted the opened letter from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him read, saw him mouthing phrases like ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>in the interest of future good relations’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>to aid our peoples in addressing misconceptions caused by incidents in the distant past’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> letter. Long enough to explain the contents of the cloth wrapped package and the hopes that the Lord of Rivendell had for it, as well as to credit the idea to a young half-elven resident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” She asked him when he was finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hardly know what to think,” Balin replied, sitting back in his chair and reaching for a decanter of wine that he often kept in easy reach, likely to ease the headaches that came from dealing with Thorin, Fíli and Kíli on a regular basis. Dís had one too, after all. “How did it come to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dwalin,” she shrugged, “he thought it would be better if it came to me before Thorin heard of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wise decision,” Balin replied. “He’s been in a bear-like mood all day. The question is, how did my brother come by it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A half-dwarf named Vesta, apparently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I’ve heard of her.” Dís stared at him. “She’s the one who started selling pure mithril bars a few years ago,” Balin continued. “Half dwarf, half hobbit from what I understand. Obviously she has connections to the elves…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The lass is harmless,” Balin shrugged. “She seems to have little interest in much other than working her trade and enjoying her wealth. I don’t think we need to have any concerns about her motives in this. She’s likely as much of a messenger as my brother.” He looked at the letter again. “We could distribute the letters Lord Elrond has sent,” he continued. “I don’t hold out much hope that anyone we give them to will answer them, mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The scribes might,” Dís said, her mind working quickly. “And anything they can learn will only be to our advantage later.” Balin grinned at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That might not be the worst idea,” he smiled. “At the very least we can monitor it if the scribe apprentices are the ones to correspond with these ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>pen friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>’...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winter settled early into the Hidden Valley and Penny was helping round the animals up. Zephyr had warned them of a fast approaching snow storm, but it had still hit before they had finished preparing and so the dwelf was using her gift to create tunnels of calm in the blowing wind for the animals to be shuffled into their various barns, pens, and stables. At one point she even had to fly out to one of the further houses and help the trio of elves that lived there hustle over to the main House where they usually spent the winter. If there was one thing that storm showed them, it was that the range the dwelf could stretch her powers to had grown more than three times what it had been when she had started using it and Elrond speculated that it would continue to grow as she used her gift, though what the finite limit the Valar had given her was as yet unknown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s terrifying to think that one day you might be able to stop the wind over all of Arda.” Elladan said after that conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny wrinkled her nose, making a face as if she had smelled something bad when she turned to Elladan. “Only if you’re around, because phew! No one needs to smell </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She waved a hand in front of her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrohir laughed hard enough that Elladan punched him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it when you get those two.” Glorfindel whispered into Penny’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf tensed to hide a shiver. The ellon had been doing that a lot since the Harvest Party, finding little things to whisper in her ear; finding things to whisper to her. It had been worse on the road where he would whisper stories from the past into her ear as they bedded down for the night, cuddling close to share warmth. She had wanted to make him stop several times, but the stories were interesting! It had nothing to do with the way it tingled down her spine and right to her favorite piercings left her shivering enough that he had always moved closer and held her tighter thinking that she was cold… She just liked hearing about his life in Gondolin!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I try,” Penny murmured back. “But they’ve had a lot of experience avoiding what I can come up with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You manage more than anyone else.” Glorfindel assured her, wrapping an arm around the dwelf’s shoulders and leading her away as Elladan got a cheap shot in on Elrohir when the latter was distracted by a glimpse of Niphredil walking by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny, not wanting to get conned into playing chaperone, picked up the pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, in the Hall of Fire, Penny had no idea what story was currently being told. She was trembling almost uncontrollably as Glorfindel, pressed against her side, softly sang a song in Quenya for her ears only. It was one of those incredibly long ballads that elves were so fond of…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel was missing the next morning, having torn out of the House and into the stables in the dead of night and fled somewhere on Asfaloth despite the cold weather.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A week after she had returned to Ered Luin saw Lilly waking up in her bed with a dwarf on either side of her. Frey and Vali had received word of her arrival ahead of her original schedule the day after she had returned to her home in the mountains and had appeared at her door with ale and a meal in celebration. Though she had only known them a matter of weeks before leaving to see Bilbo in the Shire, and she had been gone longer than that, Lilly had been amazed at how thrilled she had been to see the pair of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aside from necessary training and work, the three had hardly been apart in those days. Nori had snorted and grumbled at dinner the previous night, reminding her of her promise in a low voice before he had retired to bed with a wink and the instruction that they make him proud. From the way that she ached as she slipped out from between her two lovers, Lilly rather suspected that they probably did. She wandered quietly through the house, although some deep sense told her that the sun was already well into the sky. The longer that she spent in the mountains the more that the deep senses that came with being a dwarf seemed to stir and wake in her, as though they had been waiting for her to connect with that side of her heritage in much the same way as being in the open air and surrounded by all manner of green and growing things had connected her to her hobbit heritage. Even though she was still terrible at telling one flower from another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vali slipped into the bath with her some time later and it took a while after that for the two of them to actually get clean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem more at ease,” Vali commented later still, after they had come into the kitchen so that they could get some breakfast while Frey’s snores still rumbled through the house. It had been a late night for the three of them, and though Lilly was tired she still struggled to sleep more than six hours a night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” she told him. “I managed to get to the bottom of the argument that drove my friend away.” The dwobbit shook her head. “It was something utterly ridiculous, much like they usually are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will she be returning?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not for a while,” Lilly replied. “We both need a bit of space.” Vali did not reply to that, though he came to help her with the food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frey joined them not long later, his eyes blurry and his hair mussed. He was not so much of a morning person, the morning after the night they had met having been the result of not really sleeping more than anything. He grunted and grumbled his way through breakfast and Lilly would have been offended at it, had Vali not told him to stop snarling and drink his coffee, which was the preference in the mountains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was oddly domestic, and as they both left to run their own errands, Lilly let herself indulge in the daydream of it becoming her future.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Neither of us could seem to think of a song for this one, so I just went with something about them going their separate ways... For now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Save Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Save tonight<br/>Fight the break of dawn<br/>Come tomorrow<br/>Tomorrow I'll be gone...</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nntd2fgMUYw">Eagle Eye Cherry, <i>Save Tonight</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Master or Mistress Dwarf,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Penny,</span>
  </em>
  <span> (the name was written in a foreign language) </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am actually uncertain as to how my name would be spelled in Common, in my language it is a word that means penny.</span>
  </em>
  <span> (the common word for the penny coin was used followed by an effort to write how the name was pronounced in the native language)</span>
  <em>
    <span> I am a female half-elven that lives in Imladris. I will not tell you about how the grounds were built or maintained, because I do not know. Unlike most of the elves I live with, I am very, very young by their standards. I have only lived in Imladris for a few years since the loss of my family and former home. It feels strange here, like an alien world sometimes and it was not until a wise friend of mine pointed out how little the races understood each other that I brought the matter of pen friends to Elrond’s attention. He started the project with the Hobbits of the Shire and, considering there has been some success with that, he was amenable to attempting with the dwarves of the Blue Mountains as well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Things are far different here than they are where I am from. Where I come from almost no one helps anyone else unless they are paid or have something to give of equal value. So the hardest part of adjusting to living in Imladris was how generous the elves can be. I confess there are some elves that would rather be left alone, but the majority of those I have met here are very generous and helpful. They found me injured and starving after I lost my home and brought me to Imladris. I knew just enough Sindarin to say that I was a ‘friend’ and they healed me, fed me, took care of me. They continue to do so even though I have no craft or skill with which to contribute. Sometimes I feel like I am taking advantage, but they assure me that the inspiration I am giving them for new things is more than fair exchange for all they give me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Something else that has been hard to adjust to is that elves are not comfortable with being touched unless they initiate the contact. I am used to being able to hug or grab or even play punch my friends, and yet with the elves they shy away from the touch. There are a few, some of the healers and father and son pair that are willing to indulge my need for contact, but it is not quite the same. I have learned a lot since arriving, though. They have taught me Sindarin, Common, and Lord Elrond has even taught me some Khuzdul. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I hope my attempts are not too poor.</em>
  </b>
  <span> (the Khuzdul used was an ancient dialect that had mostly fallen out of use but could still be translated with some effort) </span>
  <em>
    <span>And the elven Apothecary has taught me medicinal uses of plants, though I have no skill in the magic healing some elves are capable of accomplishing. One thing I have found is that, most elves, are willing to try to teach someone if that person can gather up the courage to ask. Asking can be terrifying!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose I have taken enough of your time, assuming anyone even reads this… I hope that you will write back and we can begin a proper correspondence. Though, I suppose if nothing else, maybe I will have given you and your friends something to laugh about. Thank you for reading if you at least made it this far.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely Yours,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Penny</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This, Dís sighed as she looked at the letter, was not one that she could allow to go unanswered, but she could not, in good conscience, give it to another dwarf for worry about what they might write. There were too many of her people who would try to play on any hint of insecurity within the letter and too many others who would object to the use of even as ancient a dialect of Khuzdul as the one it contained. She set it aside and moved on to the next one as she sorted piles of letters to hand to different groups of scribes. This one, she decided, would be hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These rangers don’t know about your gift… Lets see how long you can hide it.” Elladan murmured to Penny as they and Elrohir approached a trio of rangers briefly introduced as Harp, Codfish, and Beaky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This particular trio was not even as talkative as Slip had been from her usual group, and the dwelf was still positive she had never heard him speak before… In any event, the route they were taking on this particular patrol would more than likely have them find a lost farmer or a stray cow than any orcs or wolves. But they could never be too careful, moving out and keeping their wits about them as they surveyed their surroundings with all of their senses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This patrol was something of a landmark for Penny. It was the very first one where Glorfindel was not accompanying her. And it had been by his own choice! The reason he was not accompanying them was most likely because it was generally considered the ‘easy’ route, but still! It was a massive step in the right direction as far as she was concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course when she only had the twins to huddle between for warmth that first night she wished he had come along anyway…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they almost always were on patrol, the twins were in ‘serious business’ mode and there was very little joking from them. The new rangers were stiffs and the dwelf was, quite honestly, bored. At one point she considered flying up to scout, but taking off, especially with the trees so sparse and everything so pale and white would make her a very visible target for any archers and so she stayed in her saddle. She was not that reckless, no matter what certain elves might say!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up checking on half a dozen farmsteads, making sure the humans there were supplied for winter before heading back to Imladris. All told, it was a very dull patrol and if they regularly had to contend with this amount of activity, Penny could see why this trio of rangers were equally as boring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nori was reading over a letter when Lilly entered his workshop. He set it aside easily enough, it being a letter from his mother’s cousin and turned to examine his friend. In the weeks since her return the colour had come back to her cheeks, along with the bounce in her step. This was a dwobbit content, happy and, if he was not mistaken, well on her way to starting to fall in love. He felt almost bad that he had made her promise him she would wait four years before accepting any offer of courtship from Vali or Frey, but he had his own youthful infatuations that he remembered with a mix of fondness and embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, dwarf lives were longer than those of hobbits or Men, they could afford to take a bit more time before deciding who they would spend the rest of their lives with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had a bag with her and when she set it down in front of him Nori felt the telltale hum of mithril fill the room. Sure enough, when he opened the bag he found the mithril set he had made for her as well as several more bars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this, Princess?” He asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a few changes made,” Lilly told him. “Because it’s beautiful, but I need it to be a little bit more practical…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent several hours after that going through the changes that she wanted him to make, from the addition of sleeves to joining the top and bottom together to make a tunic rather than a skirt and what she termed a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>bralet</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. He could see the practicality in her request, when they had first designed the piece while still in Rivendell, they had been aiming to use as little mithril as possible to minimise the amount that they had felt they needed to take. With all that they had managed to gather, however, it seemed a little ridiculous to have stuck to the original design. Especially as she had hinted that she would most likely see battle in it at some point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be uncomfortable to wear without at least a shift underneath it, he warned her, and would require her to wear long sleeves even in the summer while travelling. Lilly had shrugged the warning off. The fact that she was a living furnace meant that she felt neither heat nor cold as anything more than a vague sensation rather than anything which could have an effect on her. There was no need to worry about future funds, as she had the three houses which were bringing in a nice weekly sum and her own craft which had quickly moved from the odd piece displayed as an accent piece in a dressmakers store to something that she had a list of ‘dams waiting to place orders for while she had been away. Lilly had spent a week moving samples of yarn colours and designs into the large living room of her house so that she could meet her future clients. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So hoarding the mithril in case she needed money in the future was no longer something that Lilly needed to think about. If Nori were asked he would have said he had thought she had planned for all of this. Except that he knew that Frey and Vali had been as much of a surprise to her as they had been to everyone else. They were good lads, though, and had helped his lass when asked rather than grousing about it. Should a courtship proceed Nori was of the opinion that they would make her fine husbands. And if it did not, there were plenty of other dwarves out there who would take a shine to her and he would be the first to ensure that their intentions were every bit as honourable as she deserved. He could, and would, do no less for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same as he could not really be annoyed with her for wanting to make changes to her mithril set so that it was more of an armoured tunic, though it was still more fitted than mail tended to be with the clasps that ran from just above her breasts to where the new would join with the original skirt. It was something that they both should have thought of, and business had slowed once the more wealthy dwarves in the mountains had managed to get their hands on a small mithril piece or two. He had time, even with the commissions in gold and silver that had begun to come his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned at her, assured her that he would turn out something beautiful, and then smiled even wider when she gave him a small bag of pearls and yet more mithril to set them into. He did enjoy having someone to make new things for. Not to mention the gold that she insisted on paying him for his time. It was good, he thought, to be able to earn an honest living and finally have some of Dori’s respect back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was probably the only female with elven blood within all of Imladris that did not mind wearing the same event gown to more than one event. And so when the Yule Festival rolled around she happily spun around the dance floor with all of her friends and some of the elves she barely knew wearing the plum and gold gown she had worn to the Harvest Party. Lady Noen was pleased, despite not getting a chance to make something new. It gave the matron a chance to see how the various elves responded to such a scandalously short gown easily spinning around the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that the dwelf seemed to mind that she was apparently Lady Noen’s fashion Guinea Pig, heck she probably did not realize that there was anything off about her gown. Certainly everyone had gotten used to seeing the dwelf’s ankles and calves with what she had worn when arriving and for so long after before getting a leather variant of the same thing made, but it was still good information for starting a slightly more revealing fashion trend in Imladris.Certainly none of the elleths seemed to have the courage to be the first to try it, but there were a few speculative glances at the way the skirt swirled and swished so easily with less material to weigh it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dancing portion of the Festival actually ended early that year, with the elves all migrating from the ballroom to the balconies with the best views of the skies just in time for the heavens to light up as a meteor shower fell across their vision. Penny, having not worn her spectacles, only managed to catch a few of the brighter ones that went across the sky on that clear, cool night and soon she retreated indoors for the warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf was halfway to her room when she heard footsteps rapidly moving in her direction. She did not even have to turn to look, feeling a familiar peace wash over her and she leaned into Glorfindel even as he moved to wrap an arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you not tell me you were leaving?” The golden ellon wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny wrinkled her nose. “You shouldn’t have to leave your stargazing just because I decided I was too chilly to remain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon made a disgruntled noise, but could not think of a way to phrase his response that did not make him sound obsessive about keeping her in sight. Finally he said, “I prefer the sight of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making a noise that was half disbelief, half amusement, Penny yawned as delicately as she could. That did not stop her from adding, “Liar,” with a soft laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel hummed softly before leaning down to whisper to the dwelf, “You are so beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar tingle went from Penny’s ears, down her spine, and settled somewhere. Her skin practically prickled with anticipation and she huffed another laugh, “Stop that, brat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he could tell she was anticipating more and had felt a flicker of excitement, Glorfindel took her words at full value and relented. “I am afraid your gift this year was too big to carry on my person for the Festival, so I left it in my quarters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making an almost wounded noise, the dwelf said. “You really should stop spoiling me with gifts.” She rolled her eyes. “But my gift to you is in my quarters as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never.” Glorfindel replied simply before parting ways with the dwelf at the area of the wall halfway between their doors. He went into his room, checking his gift for any imagined dust, before venturing back out with it properly hidden from view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A minute later Penny came out of Glorfindel’s room as well and he looked surprised, not having expected her to do that. She was not carrying anything, but had a pleased smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to commission your gift this year.” Penny admitted. “It was bulky though, so I just left it on your bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curious, but realizing the dwelf wanted him to see it later, Glorfindel responded with, “Close your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she was also very curious, Penny complied with the request. A moment later she felt something cool and metallic being placed upon her brow and wrapping around her head until it settled in the unmistakable feel of a circlet. She was just about to open her eyes when she felt the feather-light brush of Glorfindel’s lips against her own. Her breath hitched slightly when she felt them move as he whispered into the light kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One day I shall make something that truly compares to your beauty.” And then, sneaky little shit that he was, Glorfindel pulled back and returned to his room for the night. Once inside he saw what gift the dwelf had commissioned for him immediately. There was a new, deep blue quilt spread over his bed, much larger than the previous one had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was actually a couple minutes before Penny was capable of moving. Standing there in the hall with her eyes closed and a blank expression on her face like a numpty! It was not until she heard movement from down the corridor and figured someone else was turning in for the night that she opened her eyes and retreated to her room. From there, she immediately went into the bathroom and lit the various candles so she could look into the mirror and see what exactly Glorfindel had placed upon her brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The metal was gold, of course. A delicate web of his trademark pale gold was wrapped around her head. She wondered vaguely how he even got that particular measurement. And the sides were decorated with a random array of eight and five pointed stars. But it was the centerpiece on her brow that really caught the dwelf’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a collection of tiny oval gemstones in various colors on the center arranged in such a way that though the colors chosen seemed to be random, they gave the impression that they were spiraling toward the center. And wrapped all around and engulfing and twisting through the rainbow whirl was gold that had been tooled into the flames of an encompassing sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a long while, but slowly Penny felt her jaw go slack as she processed what the circlet seemed to represent. Finally, finally, all the little things seemed to start clicking into place in her thoughts. Feeling something start to sink inside of her, the dwelf said the only thing she could say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yule in Ered Luin was very different from the celebrations in Imladris or the Shire. The celebrations in Imladris were probably about as loud and carefree as elves were capable of getting, and ever so slightly dull for a dwobbit who was only just three and a half feet tall and felt like a child standing on her father’s feet when she danced with any elf. The celebrations in the Shire seemed to be centred around family visits and a day long feast, with the odd party in the larger smials thrown in for good measure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarves, as they apparently did any number of other things, saw it as an excuse to eat, drink and be merry. Whole boars were slaughtered and roasted slowly over spits or in pits in the market squares, barrel after barrel of specially brewed ale was piled high on carts and tankard after tankard was drawn and passed around. Bonfires filled the squares with heat and light while dwarves of all ages wrestled in specially constructed rings. Others traded blows with blades and hammers, and although they were fast enough and hard enough to seem like they were actually trying to kill each other, unlike in the practice rings the blows were pulled long before they fell, resulting in great battles being fought purely for entertainment as the crowds roared and screamed their approval. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the day wore on and the drink began to kick in bards and musicians appeared, bringing with them ballads of battles and love, life and tragedy, lively tunes that drew the listeners into dancing, and sorrowful dirges that had more than one hefty warrior soaking his, or her, beard with tears. Lilly wandered through the squares with Nori to start, joined later by Dori and Ori. Dwalin, Vali and Frey spent some time with them all later, but as in the Shire the celebration was also a time for family. Lilly, surrounded by the Ri brothers, had a few brief moments where she would turn to Penny to remark on something that she had seen or heard, only to recall that her sister was not there. It was their first Yule apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sad moments could only last so long in the face of the wonder around her. The noise of dwarf laughter and shouts, the music and dancing as she was passed from one of her friends to the next while they all drank and laughed. She joined in with the songs she knew, thanks to Nori, although her higher voice was lost in among the bass sounds of the dwarves as they sung together in a way that made her bones seem to vibrate and, not for the first time, she understood the effect that they had on Penny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the night wore on the bonfire was reduced to a pile of ash and embers, the ale barrels were emptied and the boars turned into little more than bones in neat piles. Those with young children had already withdrawn, the married pairs and trios had gone back to their homes, those who were craft wed gathered in groups to laugh and discuss their trades. Lilly, her little group now bereft of Dori’s presence but having gained Dwalin, Frey and Vali, had the bright idea to go back to her house and continue celebrating there with the vast quantity of ale that seemed to have migrated into the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later she would not be entirely certain who had started it, or whose bright idea it had been to involve Ori as well. Although given the quantities of alcohol they had all consumed and Nori’s presence she had a fairly good idea on the matter. What she did remember was that, somehow, she had gone from being curled on Frey’s lap as they all laughed together, to being a naked dwobbit surrounded by five equally naked dwarves. After that it was a haze of rumbling voices, fingers, tongues and cocks and the kind of intensity that left her voice hoarse and her body like jelly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a shame, she thought as she drifted to sleep surrounded by them, that Penny was not in Ered Luin to hear about it all.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mistress Penny,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I must admit to finding myself intrigued by this idea of yours, and while I cannot guarantee that any of my fellow dwarves will respond to the letters that have been passed their way I feel it is only fair that the one who came up with the idea be one of those who receives a response. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It comes as little surprise to me that one who is half-elven is the one who thought of this. In my experience elves are slow to change and slower still to embrace new ideas. It is, sadly, something that our peoples have in common, although dwarves are a little bit faster when it comes to innovations than others. Perhaps it is because we, as a mortal race, have less time to contemplate change before we apply it, perhaps it is the impatience that comes with knowing the flames of our hearts will dim in the time it takes an elf to blink. I know not, but to know that the chance of fostering peace comes from a young one such as yourself intrigues me, and I hope that there will be others of my kind who will also decide to indulge in their curiosity.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I, too, know the hardships that come with a loss of family and home. I know not how old you are, nor how aware you are of the history of the world beyond your home and the borders, but the tale is well known even to the elves of Rivendell should you wish to hear all of the particulars. I do not remember the day it happened clearly, being very young. When I was a child I lived in Erebor, which was the shining pinnacle of all dwarf kingdoms save for Khazad-dûm which has been long lost to my people. I was all of ten years of age when the fire drake Smaug drove my family from the mountain and though my two brothers, my father and my grandfather escaped, my mother, grandmother and newborn sister were lost to me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In our desperation we were driven to attempt to retake our lost kingdom of Khazad-dûm from the orcs which now infest it. It was a bloody and costly war, one which took from me my brother, Frerin, and my grandfather. Defeated we came to Ered Luin and joined those of my people who lived here and we have grown and prospered in the only home that I have ever truly known. My father was lost to me about one hundred years ago, I am sorry to say, in a misguided attempt to discover if Erebor could ever be retaken. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For all my losses, however, I still count myself most fortunate. I was lucky to meet a wonderful dwarf who became the father to my two sons. They are full of laughter, light and mischief and are the greatest source of my headaches and deepest joys. It is my hope that should anything ever befall me and my remaining family, my lads will be able to move forward and, perhaps, find a new place in the world much as you have been able to, though I know there is little in the way of kindness out there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>May your forge burn bright and your craft run true</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dis, daughter of Thráin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter's song is one of my favorites... How many are happy Penny finally got hit with a clue-by-four?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But girls, they wanna have fun<br/>Oh girls just want to have<br/>That's all they really want<br/>Some fun<br/>When the working day is done<br/>Oh girls, they wanna have fun<br/>Oh girls just wanna have fun</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIb6AZdTr-A">Cyndi Lauper, <i>Girls Just Wanna Have Fun</i></a>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penny did not sleep the night of Yule nor the night after. She did not even leave her room, puttering around in thought and fiddling with the few possessions she had as she rearranged things. At one point she even moved her desk and wardrobe and even her bed to different areas. She found a pair of socks she had forgotten about under the bed as well as a bunch of dust and so she went down to get some cleaning supplies and something to eat before heading back to her room where she gave it a good scrub down. A few times during her isolation she felt a brush of curiosity and concern and did her best to send back amusement and distraction. It really was hard trying to think when the one who has your thoughts racing is a nosy empath!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Penny decided that Glorfindel was just curious about sex. After all, she and Lilly were probably the most sexually open people he had ever met and he had known her longer than the dwobbit. So since naturally the only way elves could explore sex would be merging their souls… She was not sure how she felt about the fact that he was willing to do that just to satisfy his curiosity, though. Not to mention that she was probably the worst person to want to lose your virginity and soul to.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When her room was clean she moved on to cleaning the shared bathroom, making sure the door to Glorfindel’s room was locked so that he could not interrupt her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was just the only thing that made sense to the dwelf. With everything that had been happening over the last few years. The way he let her hug him or even hang off of him when she was feeling particularly lazy. Elves did not do that. The way he responded curiously to the first kiss and then had initiated the second and several others since then. And really it had felt kind of nice so she had not put a stop to it. Naturally she saw that as a mistake now. Not to mention the crawling into his bed all of the time. Goodness! It was a wonder he hadn’t kicked her out for being a harlot long before.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And the whispers! Oh she could kick Lilly if the dwobbit were present. Lilly had let slip that particular weakness and obviously Glorfindel was not above using it with the way he did it as often as he could get away with these days. She stomped her foot, furious, before getting into the freshly cleaned tub and cleaning herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Later she was taking all of her even slightly dirty laundry down to the laundry room where she could scrub them against the washboards. Eventually she left them to Zephyr to play with, hanging on the indoor lines they used in winter, before she remembered to return the cleaning supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then by the third day, she was exhausted and just passed out on her bed and slept the day and most of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next day she was down in the Apothecary, working diligently on making new mixes into oils and pastes. And if Salabdúr was watching her, rather alarmed for the sheer toxicity of the mixtures she was creating, she just passed it off as things to coat arrows and blades in for those going on patrols. After all, if the orcs could use toxic arrows, then the elves could right back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Through it all she managed to avoid Glorfindel entirely. She had not thought of the way the other gifted tingled much aside from the times she had used it to check if Dori was in the bakery before going in, but she did have an awareness of Glorfindel. It did not feel like the others felt, but she always knew when he was within a certain distance and she was not above literally just turning on her heel and walking the opposite direction when she detected the ellon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>More than once she was sent a burst of frustration, curiosity, and worry when he detected that particular response. She was not sure if it was possible to feel ‘blowing someone a raspberry,’ but that was what she tried to convey in her response.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few days, Penny was approached by a couple of rangers and asked if she wanted to join them for a quick patrol. Since the ranger was Wolf and the one with her was Tracker, Penny was more than up to heading out and she quickly had her gear and was heading out with the two. Where they met up with three other rangers. Lynx, Wrath, and Kat. All women!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t picked a name yet,” Kat said. “So it’s just short for Katvera… It’s hard to decide! Are you going to pick a ranger name or just keep using your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks like a big crow.” Lynx remarked, glancing over at the robe Penny was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was the one Belladonna had given her, and the dwelf could not remember why she had put it on, but considering that there was a light snowfall she was glad she had the extra layer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You could be Crow!” Kat said brightly, and she kind of reminded Penny of Ramble, only not nearly as bad.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Penny said suddenly. “How about… Corvo.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Corvo?” Wolf wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It means crow in my language, but there’s also a character in a story we have who’s named Corvo. It’s one of my favorite stories…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how does the story go?” Kat wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And so, while they rode, Penny regaled the rangers with the story of Corvo, a royal protector that had been the consort of a Queen and accused of her murder only to be given magical powers to help him track down his young daughter, the new Queen who had been kidnapped when her mother was killed, and return her to the throne and guide her as she began her reign. It was one she did not have to think of on the spot or try to remember, since it had been her favorite video game back in the awake and once she started, she kept on with the various trials and missions that Corvo had been forced to overcome to properly restore order to the kingdom. When the tale was finally told, the women gave her appreciative comments.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Corvo…” Wrath mused, before nodding her head. “I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he will approve?” Niphredil asked as she turned in front of the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Really, the dress was just this side of utterly scandalous. Which was all well and good for Lilly, since the style was similar in length to those skirts and dresses normally worn by hobbits and she was not even truly from this world. The same could be said for Penny, though Niphredil knew that even dwarf women kept their ankles covered by their skirts or trousers. The only saving factor of the dress was that Lady Noen had agreed to cut a different neckline, keeping it closer to the traditional elven styles that the elleth preferred. The skirt came to just below her knees, flared with some light petticoats and paired with plain blue slippers and finely knitted stockings to ward off the lingering winter chill even with the approach of spring.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As was her preference the dress was a pale blue that brought out the colour of her eyes and she fiddled with her hair as Lady Noen made some last minute adjustments.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He will,” Lady Noen replied, “unless his eyes have ceased to function in the same manner as his mind. Although I rather suspect that there has been something wrong with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> since his birth.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lady,” Niphredil chided mildly, since her mother and father had sailed she had come to think of Lady Noen as something of a mother figure in her life, especially at this time when she was finally in the early stages of courting Elrohir.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I speak for your own sake, child,” the stately elleth replied. “But if he is your choice I would not dream of standing in the way,” she snipped a thread, “and nor will his father if he knows what is good for him,” she added somewhat ominously. “There, now,” she continued, fetching a pretty little comb which had been made to go with the dress that glittered with sapphires to place in the young elleth’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was as she was doing so that the door opened and Elrohir appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your pardon, my lady, I was…” his eyes fell upon Niphredil, who flushed lightly as he coloured and fell silent. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Noen was most gratified to note the way that he seemed to have been rendered speechless for the first time, in her knowledge, since his birth. She was also very quick to put a stop to the kiss which he saw fit to use as a response.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Imladris was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready for this style just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was on yet another patrol. She had been taking them more and more as winter slid into spring;  mostly with the lady rangers. And the patrols were longer than expected. She was generally gone for two weeks at a time and some of her friends worried that she was becoming as obsessed with hunting orcs as the twins…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What no one realized was that the best ones for scheduling patrol times and routes were the female rangers. And that centuries ago they had perfected how to arrange patrols so that, when they so desired, the females could all do what they were doing now… Patrolling to a specific barn where they gathered to drink wine and bitch about their men folk! While the ladies spent several days doing this, said men folk were running their scheduled patrols, never realizing that the routes had been adjusted to cover the ground that the ladies would have been covering in other circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny thought it was ingenious and had been quick to praise whomever it was that had first started the plan so long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I got her!” Kat announced as they arrived for the current meeting. “I don’t know why Wolf said it would be hard, there weren’t any elves hovering over her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tracker snorted from where she was seated with a bottle of wine already in hand and half gone. “That’s because her elves are finally starting to loosen their leashes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Wolf replied, noting the amused look on the dwelf. “More like she’s gotten better at giving them the slip… How’s that ellon of yours these days?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny made a face as she went and selected a bottle of wine from the large stash within the barn. Another ranger, a burly woman named Profit, handed the dwelf a bag of dried snacks to go with it. “He’s not my ellon, Wolf.” Penny replied, rolling her eyes before thanking Profit and making her way to an available spot.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both Wolf and Tracker snorted with disbelief at that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just a really old virgin and since I don’t mind showing some skin he’s curious.” The dwelf shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One of the other rangers, an older woman called Silver, shook her long graying hair. “If he’s so curious he should just do what Garaphen does.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Garaphen?” Perking up at the familiar name, Penny asked, “What does he do?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Silver got a distant, dreamy look on her face. “He lays you down and drives you fucking insane with his hands and tongue is what he does! He doesn’t go in for the whole penetration thing, stays as distant as he can because of the whole elf soul married thing, but he’ll use toys and make sure you’re nice and worn out and exhausted by the time he’s done exploring…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” Penny’s jaw had dropped. “Garaphen?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes.” Profit agreed, also looking a bit dreamy. “There’s a reason he prefers his quarters out by the stables. He blames any noises from there on the horses.” She looked considering. “It’s been a while since I’ve been to Rivendell, might head back with you…” A few of the other, older ranger women also wore considering looks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And this is something elves can do? Just… remain detached and then they can play with their partner without ending up married?!” The dwelf’s mind was racing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It might not work for you.” One of the rangers said, one Penny could not quite recall having been introduced to. She was looking at the dwelf’s pointed ears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny huffed and, without thinking about it, said, “I’m not a virgin.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately she had several pairs of curious eyes on her before one of them cautiously ventured. “Toys?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have toys, yes,” Penny said, no blush unlike some of the younger ranger women present. “But I’ve had sex with men before.” At the disbelieving looks she huffed. “Where I’m from we did not know about elf soul walking. I did not learn that until I came here. With my soul nice and safely tucked inside my body there was no reason for it to think it could cling to anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do tell!” Tracker said, moving over and nudging the dwelf into taking another drink of her wine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Many hours and so, so many details later which had also somehow ended up with the dwelf stripped down to her tank and shorts combo in the warmth of the barn to show how much skin she wandered around showing in Imladris…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder he’s fascinated with you.” Wolf mused, eying the half-drunk dwelf. “You’re younger than him, sure… But you’re basically the sexy, older, experienced woman. Young men are always drawn to that.” She nodded sagely.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny made a face. “But he’s thinking marriage, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Wolf wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf sighed. “He gave me something that represents our souls combined.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wolf remained silent for a while before saying, “And this is a bad thing? Why? He’s a catch!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing, Penny replied, “I’m not... I don’t want to shackle him to me. I’m a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The ranger burst out laughing. Then she noticed the dwelf was practically crying in her wine. She nudged the other. “Hey, don’t be stupid. Just tell him that you’re a mess and don’t think it’s a good idea. I bet you that he’d turn around and say that you’re his mess or something equally stupid like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the way Wolf phrased it had Penny’s thoughts drift back to a memory of her own words. And she found herself murmuring them aloud now, “‘They gave me to you because you needed a mess…’”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Wolf tilted her head. “What’s that, hon?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Something I said to Daffodil once… That the Valar gave me to him because he needed a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of staring at the dwelf, Wolf simply replied. “Did you know that Daffodils represent regard and unequalled love in the language of flowers?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by the way the dwelf choked on a drink of wine and nearly died… No, she had not known that particular fact.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly wandered into Nori’s workshop to find him talking quietly with Dwalin. She had seen more of the large dwarf since Yule. Apparently whatever it was that had been started in her living room had convinced him that Lilly would not mind in the slightest if he and Nori entertained themselves there instead of here. Whatever they were talking about was done in the kind of hushed and intimate tones that made her wonder if maybe Nori had finally decided to ask the all important question about courting, but whatever the subject happened to be, after a few more quick words Dwalin was walking past her and out the door with a wink having not even exchanged a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You summoned me?” She said to the auburn haired dwarf. “What couldn’t wait until we get home?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This,” Nori held up the mithril tunic he had been working on. “Unless you’ve decided to tell that lads about this part of it all?” He added.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was something that they had begun to discuss as Lilly grew visibly closer to Frey and Vali. She was certain that it would still be years until they decided to ask her to officially court them, they were all still young after all. Young enough that they had time to wait a while before making their decision. Nori was not so certain and had been pushing her to explain to them why she really ran so hot, something that they had willingly attributed to her hobbit blood. A courtship, after all, could not be built on lies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Lilly found herself reluctant to bring it up at all. In fact, she hated the thought of even attempting to explain the strange gift she had been given, particularly since she had not been practicing with it as much as she should have been. The difficulties that lay in doing so in the Shire were even more evident here.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” she told him. “I will, but not yet.” Nori hummed, arching an eyebrow at her as though he was questioning whether she ever would.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“In your own time, princess,” he muttered, “though I wouldn’t leave it too long if I were you.” Then he rubbed his hands together. “Clothes off then, lass,” he ordered. “Let's check the fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly obediently stripped down to her shift, having long lost any modesty around Nori. He had seen it all after all. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nori,” she heard the door open, “Dori wants to know… Oh, my apologies I…” then the door slammed as Ori pulled it shut with more force than he needed to. Nori cackled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know he’s hardly been able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me since Yule,” Lilly informed him as she slipped the tunic on. The clasps were less fiddly to close this time and she slipped them together one by one as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He likes to pretend he’s wise to the world and has all the experience,” Nori agreed, “but compared to you and me, Princess, he’s a sheltered lamb.” Lilly snorted. “Course, if you weren’t still so set on Frey and Vali, I’d ask if you wanted to help me corrupt him a little bit more. It’s easier now I’m living in your place.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s your </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly reminded him, intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” Nori shrugged, “not like that matters much, plenty of times when brothers have taken the same wife you know.” He continued. “So long as he isn’t my sister we don’t have a problem.” Lilly thought on that for a minute, then she shrugged. When in Rome and all that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> set on Frey and Vali,” she reminded him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he grinned as he examined the piece he had spent the last few months adjusting for her. “But if you ever change your mind the offer is there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Dwalin?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Him too,” Nori smirked. “The more the merrier. We should arrange another party like that at the house.” Lilly’s eyes lit up. “Like that idea do you?” He asked as he leaned close to her. “Just tell me the when, lass, and I’ll have them both there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny read the letter she had received for the third time. When she had been told she had received mail from Ered Luin she had cheered, expecting it to be from Lilly. Instead she had been given a letter with unfamiliar handwriting. But what handwriting! So elegant, though the common had strange sharp angles as if the person were used to writing runes instead. And no wonder! She had received a letter from Princess Dís herself! She had fallen into helpless laughter, wondering what the Princess would say if she ever found out that her new pen pal was the ‘Ruby’ she had searched for!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the dwelf took the letter up to her room and pulled out her pen and some parchment as she settled at her desk to write a response.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mistress Dís,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot thank you enough for having the grace to return my letter! I truly hope that the letters can open up further understanding and compassion between our people. I know people like to pass off the elves as seeing the world pass by in the blink of an eye, but they do see the days. They are affected by every moment. And they never forget. Back where I was born they did not really have an understanding of elves and even though I am half-elven I did not know what I was capable of until I was taught in Imladris. Things I had thought long forgotten I can remember with clarity now. People, places… I remember all of my hurts and sorrows as well as the happiness and the cheer. Perhaps that is why elves are known for being distant? After so many generations of watching the children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren of their friends all grow old and die they must feel so much heartache… Lord Elrond seems to think I will be given a choice to live a mortal life or remain immortal and I confess that the idea quite terrifies me at times… But I am rambling, I do that sometimes, I apologize.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I am glad to know that dwarves can, with time, embrace innovations. Do you know that before I arrived and was talking with one of the elf smiths that they did not even realize that paper and string could be turned into a toy that flew with the wind? We call them Kites, I’m not certain what they would be called in any language here as there is no word in Sindarin for them… Thankfully that smith was very intrigued by the idea and seems to delight in trying anything new I present to him. He is the father of the father and son I mentioned in my initial letter and his name is Berechon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry to hear about what happened with your first home and your family. That must have been terrible and I can only pray you found the support and comfort you needed to heal from such a tragedy. I did look a bit into the information they have here in Imladris after you mentioned it, it felt too personal to dig into just because I was curious. And admittedly they do not have much information on the situation at all. My heart hurts for all that you have lost. I cannot begin to imagine what it was like… Well, I suppose that is hardly true anymore. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It brings me joy that you have found happiness in your new home.I feel as though I can practically see your sons running around and causing mischief and leaving behind smiles and headaches. I wish there were more young elves here to speak with, but the youngest elves in Imladris are Lord Elrond’s children and the youngest of those three is currently visiting her grandparents in Caras Galadhon. Even then they are thousands of years old. I know that we hardly know each other, but I do know that if anything ever happened there your sons would be welcome to come to Imladris. We even had a big project the summer before last where we converted one of the houses in the Valley into one better suited for those not on the same height level as elves. It might be a bit small for dwarves, since most of the measurements were made from a hobbit who was visiting at the time, but it has several rooms available for use. Elrond, I think, rather enjoys the chaos that comes from having the younger races visit. He is often seen as stern and graceful, but if one looks, there is a delighted little quirk he gets to his lips when there is mischief afoot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Wishing you the best,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Penny</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To say Glorfindel was disheartened over the past few months since Yule would be putting it mildly. He had, at one point, considered that the design of the circlet had been too much, too soon… But he had been unable to bring himself to make it any other way. It had felt right and now he was paying the price. He barely saw Penny after that. The first few days with her cleaning her room, which had not been as big of a mess as she had claimed, and then all the subsequent patrols which, since they were relatively quick and easy patrols he could not rightly object to…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he could rightly object to in the first place. And she did seem to return from them happier than when she left Imladris and he wondered, for a time, if she was just more at home on the road than she was in Imladris. Could a person come to think of traveling as home? The ellon did not know.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But what he felt was the worst part of it was that she had pulled back. Though she still greeted him it was with a smile and maybe a touch to the arm instead of enthusiastic hugs. She now turned her head from the gentle kisses he tried to give when they said good night. And she was once more refusing to come to him when her sleep was troubled… If she was even in Imladris at all these days.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was tending to Asfaloth one day when he saw Wolf leading her horse out of the stable. The ranger looked and felt content, a sly gleam on her face that said she had just gotten the best of a bargain. Glorfindel greeted her politely.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…” Wolf said as she pulled herself up into her saddle. “You should just ask your dwelleth to see her toys.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel turned a confused face toward the ranger. “But I have already seen Penny’s toys.” He said, remembering the little dwarven figurines that she had played with in the Grey Havens. He added. “I have watched her play with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised and delighted, Wolf said, “Well then! Seems like you two have things sorted already!” And then she clicked at her horse and left at a canter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bewildered, Glorfindel took his confused self into the house, forgetting to properly put Asfaloth back into his stall. He found Penny sitting with Ahyarmen and Nemmiril in the dining hall for luncheon. As he seated himself nearby, he asked, “Why would Wolf tell me to ask about your toys?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny instantly inhaled at the mention of Wolf and toys and since she had been eating, she started to choke on her food.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a healer literally right next to the dwelf, Glorfindel did not worry too much as the coughing eased up before he continued in the same confused tone. “And why was she so surprised when I told her I had already watched you playing with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny did not feel that she was overreacting at all when she smacked a palm against her face and slid beneath the table to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In Ered Luin Lilly practically skipped to her desk in her work room and pulled out one of her fancy glass pens. She carefully mixed some green ink, a gift from Nori, and began to write.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My dear sister,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am sorry it has taken me this long to write to you. I was struggling with what words I should put on paper when I thought about your reaction to Frey and Vali. I can't bring myself to struggle anymore, especially after the scene I have just witnessed. So I'm writing a full update of everything I have done since Yule, including the most delicious sight I have ever seen…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With that she switched to English, since Nori still insisted that there were certain things which should never be written down and proceeded to fill pages with a very detailed account of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had seen and done.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>But what did Lilly see??? And poor confused Glorfindel *pets*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Thinking of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He kissed my lips<br/>I taste your mouth<br/>He pulled me in<br/>I was disgusted with myself<br/>Cause when I'm with him<br/>I am thinking of you</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdGZBRAwW74">Katy Perry, <i>Thinking of You</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilly hated the giant wooden troll that the dwarves often used in the training grounds. While it’s legs were stationary, the arms and torso had been built around a collection of cogs, levers and who knew what else, so that when two wheels were turned by other dwarves the thing would twist and flail. Apparently one of the toy makers in the past had come up with something like it as a joke and the idea had spread as something that actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>worked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Today it was her turn to see if she could survive five minutes with the thing and, using specially created swords which would leave streaks of coloured chalk wherever they hit, see if she could land a blow that might kill a real troll. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Going up against it was often painful, but it gave her more of an idea about how the dwarves could all train among each other and still learn to fight </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There were orcs as well, and Lilly learnt that every dwarf between the age of seventy and eighty was expected to spend at least two years escorting caravans so that they had the chance to get some real experience. Too many, she was told, had been lost to inexperience during the war with the orcs. Durin’s folk had no intention of allowing it to happen again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Much as Lilly hated the giant things, and much as she wanted to torch them and have done with it, she was at least learning to duck and dodge better, which would only serve her more when she finally had to leave for the quest. Even if that meant catching the Company or accidentally being at Bilbo’s on the right day. She would have to write to Penny later, she thought as she ducked another arm, although she knew that most of the things she had been doing involved Frey and Vali and her sister very likely did not want to hear about it. They were going to have to start planning for the future at some point after all, they only had about five years now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a shout from one of the nearby rings, an insult roared in Khuzdul that drew a laugh from one of the others that seemed to sing in her bones. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> mother too, idiot,” the one who was laughing shouted before she heard swords clash again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Concentrate!” That was Dwalin’s voice and she decided to go and say hello to her burly friend once she had been suitably slaughtered by the mechanical troll.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amazingly, or by some passing fancy of Mahal to lull her into a false sense of security, she managed to scale the back of the troll, hook her legs around its neck and plunge one of her swords into its eye.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicely done!” Vali cheered. “We’ll make a warrior out of you yet.” Lilly shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dwalin’s here,” she said instead, spotting him sat on one of the fences between rings. Vali glanced over and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, he’s been here about an hour now,” he said, slipping an arm around her waist and leading her over there without her having to mention her intentions.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dwalin,” she greeted him as she leant on the same face to see what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There were two young dwarves there, one wielding dual falchions that seemed to spin and dance in the spring sun, the other dancing around him with a single sword. The sense of familiarity that she had experienced with every member of the Company so far hit her so hard that she was glad she was already leaning on the fence. She knew, with complete certainty, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Fíli and Kíli. They were stripped of their tunics and undershirts, leaving their chests bare and even as fast as they were moving she could see the ripple and play of muscles under hair dusted skin. Kíli was every bit as dark as he had been in the movies, and Fíli every bit as fair. She was surprised to see scars on their skin and then kicked herself for it. They seemed to be actively trying to kill each other, she had seen enough practice bouts between elves and dwarves to recognise moments where a blow might be pulled to prevent accidental injury but there was no sign of that even being a consideration here.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re catching flies, lass,” Dwalin told her, his voice amused, slipping a finger under her chin to push her mouth closed. She blinked, but found herself unable to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she breathed, her mind having stalled at Fíli and Kíli and </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear sweet </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Mahal</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> those </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>arms</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dwalin chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, Fíli was practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>born</span>
  </em>
  <span> with those things in his hands, only stood to reason that Kíli had to be able to keep up with him,” the guard told her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She could believe it. But seeing this made her think of something else. It made her think of their future. If they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, and she had seen staged fights enough to know that this was nothing that had been choreographed, what must it have taken to kill them? They were supposed to have been among the best warriors in the Company. Seeing them like this made her wonder how good Dwalin was, how good Thorin was…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can they beat you?” She asked her friend. Dwalin looked down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When they work together,” he replied, “but I reckon we’ll have a winner in a minute or two, and the winner gets to take me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ll be fresh, isn’t that a bit unfair?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Battle isn’t fair, lass,” Dwalin reminded her, “and they’re just playing.” He stretched. “If you like I could introduce you, Fíli will have some tips for you with your little pig stickers.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> useless,” Lilly grumbled, choosing to focus on that for fear of making a noise in the kind of range that would set dogs to barking. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t hurt,” Vali told her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose side are you on?” Lilly demanded of him. She wanted to meet them, she wanted to meet them so badly, but she was a sweaty mess and while Fíli and Kíli were the kind of attractive sweaty messes that could start forest fires with their mere presence she was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Which did not seem to make any difference when Fíli finally managed to pin his brother with a blade at his chest and the other at his throat as he pinned the younger’s sword arm with his knee. She resisted the urge to fan herself, still leaning on the fence with Vali next to her as Dwalin let out a piercing whistle. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your arses over here,” he bellowed at the pair of them, they approached with bouncing steps and heaving chests, arms around one another’s shoulders. Dwalin hopped down from the fence, water skin in hand, shoving it into Fíli’s hand before clipping Kíli across the back of his head. “That’s for insulting your Ma,” he told the youngster, “and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasting</span>
  </em>
  <span> your breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Vali!” Fíli said, spotting her companion. “How’s your arm?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bruised</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the red-head replied. “I owe you for that.” Fíli shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Move faster,” he advised. “You’re lucky it was the flat.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And unlucky you were using an axe?” Vali countered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky,” Fíli corrected, “I’m not as good with an axe.” His eyes landed on her. “And who is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Vesta,” Dwalin said from behind him and she watched the blond dwarf startle, apparently not having heard the guard approach. “Friend of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends,” Fíli commented and ducked the hand that zipped out to cuff him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like it’s past time for me to knock some of that air out of your head,” Dwalin growled, “before it gets any bigger.” Fíli grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rematch next time I’m here, Vali?” He asked. Vali nodded. “Mistress Vesta,” he gave her a cocky little smirk that made her stifle a whimper and want to smack the arrogance out of him at the same time. Kíli came to lean next to them, sipping at water from the skin Fíli had shoved in his direction before being dragged off by Dwalin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Friend of Dwalin’s?” He asked her, still not having bothered to put his shirt back on. Lilly grinned at him, letting her eyes slide along his torso as she took in the dark ink that covered one side of his chest with an angular bird. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What of it?” Lilly replied, watching as Dwalin and Fíli clashed, seeming just as intent on murdering each other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t usually introduce us to his friends,” Kíli shrugged. “Just tells us to mind our own business.” He leaned close and his voice dropped as he muttered. “I think he </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as much as he likes my friend,” Lilly smirked. Kíli’s eyes flickered to Vali. “Not him,” she laughed. “I have more than two friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a little young for him, Vali,” Kíli chuckled. “Fancy a round?” He added. “Fee’s a good warm up, but he gets predictable sometimes.” Lilly’s eyes lit up. “I can see Mistress Vesta likes the idea,” he added with a wide smile. The dwobbit bit her lip, it was bad enough that he was stood there without a shirt on, but that </span>
  <em>
    <span>smile</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can sit and watch,” she told Vali, climbing onto the fence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re more inclined to participate than watch,” Kíli muttered in a low voice as Vali came round to join him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dwalin knows where to find me,” she replied without thinking. “You and your brother are always welcome to come and find out. You and Frey won’t mind a couple of extras, will you?” Lilly asked Vali. He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind showing them how to make a lassie scream,” he grinned. Kíli’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how to make the lasses scream,” he said loftily. “I even know how to make them scream my name when I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> there.” Lilly stifled a snort. She had a feeling she knew what he was referring to. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Toys don’t count,” Vali told him, not quite confirming her suspicions but he would have no idea about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> letter, “they do that to themselves. I expect the real thing will come as a great disappointment. Which is why Vesta has me and Frey. Now, are we fighting, or are you going to talk me death?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This, Lilly decided as she watched four shirtless dwarves fight, was quite possibly the best afternoon </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She could hardly wait to write to Penny about it later.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny paced through the hallway, considering what she was about to do. She did not want to do it. The thought left her wanting to dive down off a cliff… And not the one that had her perfect little swimming pool at the bottom either. But it was something she had to do. Finally, she squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk.” Penny said as soon as Glorfindel opened the door to his room. She did not even give him a chance to move aside, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back into the room before she closed and locked the door behind them. She kept pushing the ellon until he was forced to sit on the edge of his bed and then she paced from side to side for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stop talking.” Penny said before she huffed and sat down next to him. She considered the items she had brought with her, making a face and then saying. “I’m not a virgin.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Since she was not looking at Glorfindel, she had no idea what expression he wore. But she could hear him take a deep breath before slowly saying. “I see… I… Had not realized you were mar-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not married.” She rolled her eyes, mentally asking the Valar for patience. “I’ve told you before, where I come from there are no elves or dwarves or hobbits. There are only people rather like Men there. And Men do not get married just because they have sex. Men can have sex basically any time they want to, with or even without their partner’s permission. Though without it will result in big trouble, so always… Always, make sure you have consent. That was the deal with the kiss, what upset me so much about it. I did not have your consent to give you a kiss…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did have my consent.” Glorfindel stated, processing the various statements. He could understand how the race of Men could be more free… He had gone on patrol with rangers before, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That brought Penny up short and she blinked at him. “What? No I didn’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You did.” Glorfindel insisted. “A while back you were celebrating the New Year of your world and you asked if you could give me a kiss. I said yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf frowned at the ellon, considering the matter. “Well, normally that’s a special New Year’s only kind of thing…” She tried to remember the incident, but she had gotten into the hobbit wine and that night was a blur. “But since you are insisting that it was permission, I won’t drag it into the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While he tended to be confused easily by the woman, Glorfindel could be quick on the uptake and was quick to say, “You have permission to kiss me in the future.” His eyes bore into Penny’s. “Any time you wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Penny had been about to say next was temporarily derailed as she processed the comment. Finally she narrowed her eyes and settled on, “That’s good information to know.” She pointedly did not extend the same invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel dipped his head to acknowledge the implication.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, that circlet was… Well, it was beautiful. Thank you. And I can see you’ve given a lot of thought to have reached that point.” She made certain to watch him as she spoke. “But I’m not ready for that step.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt that might be the case with how distant you became after Yule.” Glorfindel acknowledged. “I would be pleased if you would consider it a courting gift so that we may begin to determine if you would be willing to take that step with me one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny considered the request. She did not immediately turn it down despite the buried desire to squawk that he was insane and to go find someone better than her. She felt it, she would be lying if she said she did not, but there was also sense in his words. It was basically a request to date, as far as she could tell. Maybe more involved than dating? Not quite an engagement...She regarded the golden ellon, noticing the way his muscles tensed as he tried to not fidget at her long silence. He was beautiful, painfully so. And she could not restrain the grimace at the idea of him next to frumpy, scruffy her. It brought up so many insecurities she had tried to ignore. But then, she considered some of the things they had already done in public and she could see how people would already think they were dating if she were being honest with herself. Though she notoriously did not like being honest with herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she spoke. “Fine.” Though she gave him a pointed look. “But I don’t know anything about courting.” He opened his mouth to explain, but she continued before he could. “So we’re going to do things the way I know to do them.” She looked around his room before stating. “Which means that I’m moving in with you. So when I leave in a bit, you’d better make sure I have room for my clothes and things.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny watched, fascinated, as Glorfindel managed to choke on his own tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Which means that we’re going to have to set boundaries for things that make us uncomfortable and realize that there will be moments where we end up seeing each other naked.” Her eyes were bright as she watched the ellon turn interesting shades of red, though he did not protest anything. She decided it was either because he did not want to protest or, more likely, he was currently unable to form the words. “It may seem awkward, but if you really want to get married one day, we have to be completely comfortable with each other. This includes things like changing clothes in the same room, talking about personal and intimate things of our lives and bodies, and even walking in on each other in the washroom.” She looked curious then. “What do elves do? Do they keep separate until their wedding night where they’re expected to just remove their clothes and have sex without even being aware of each other? Because I can’t think of anything that would make me more uncomfortable and want to not be touched, let alone bind myself to someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the dwelf shook her head, Glorfindel seemed to recover some of his composure. “I can see the sense in that. Considering the flash of terror I felt at some of the things you have said.” He frowned. “And if you decide you do not wish to get married, will you regret having become so familiar with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Penny said with confidence. “I’ve been intimate with some people I had considered good friends and there’s nothing funnier than teasing friends about little quirks no one would ever know.” She was definitely amused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel did not know how he felt about that admission and he almost asked how many she had been intimate with before deciding that he really did not want to know. “Your ways are strange.” He decided on, “I do not know that I could tease someone like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to. It isn’t a requirement, I’m just saying, it brings a level of closeness that can make for some very close friends. And admittedly it can make enemies of people, knowing someone that much and using it to hurt them…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot fathom ever wanting to hurt you or calling you an enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny smiled at him, “Then we’ll always be friends.” She tilted her head, eyes going distant. “Some of the best and strongest marriages start as friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a period of silence, Glorfindel ventured, “You mentioned boundaries?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Penny jumped, remembering one of the things that had brought her here in the first place. “Boundaries. We need to set things in place if we’re going to try to become closer… Like, no sticking your hands under my clothes in front of Elrond.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It really was fascinating how often Glorfindel seemed to be swallowing his tongue and choking during this conversation…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now if he happens to walk into a room where something like that is happening, then obviously neither of us can be blamed, but then we’d have to stop, because that’s just rude to him since it is his House…” The dwelf was leaning slightly toward Glorfindel as she spoke. “You’ll note that I did not say that you could not do that in front of anyone… Because there are some I would allow it for. Like my sister. I watch her enough that it’s really only fair.” And she was starting to wonder if this conversation was good for the elf’s health… “Which is where something we call Safe Words come in…” She did not give him a chance to try to ask, the poor dear was already on the verge of being traumatized by the conversation. “Safe Words are for when ‘No’ and ‘Stop’ are being used as a game.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel’s shock cleared up enough for him to be confused. “You use ‘No’ and ‘Stop’ in games? Is that wise?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you trust the person you’re with, it is very wise.” Penny nodded in emphasis. “There are times when you don’t really want something to stop but you can’t resist saying ‘No’ or ‘Stop’ anyway, they’re reactions that can’t always be controlled. If the person has made it clear that they’re okay with something, then you can continue doing it even if they say ‘No’ or ‘Stop.’ It’s when the Safe Word comes out that you absolutely have to stop. It’s usually a completely nonsense word like periwinkle or something that would not be said in normal conversation or sexy times.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The ellon narrowed his eyes as he thought. “Before Yule… There was a time when I was whispering to you when you said to stop… But you did not feel like you wanted me to stop and were disappointed when I did…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny’s eyes brightened. “See? Exactly. Sometimes it’s part of a game that can be fun. And I know there are times where you have wanted to tell me to stop but have been unable to find the proper way to phrase it without wanting to hurt my feelings. That’s not a good thing. More harm can come from hiding things that make you uncomfortable than good.” She hummed. “I know there’s no way Lilly did not mention it, but I’ll remind you that communication and consent are important and should not be overlooked.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t this seem as if it’s moving a bit… Fast... to you?” Glorfindel wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf looked decidedly unimpressed. “We’ve been sharing a bed off and on for years. You’ve been considering it enough to ask to court me and are already making jewelry that symbolizes our souls bound. Binding souls and marriage involves you putting your penis in my vagina.” She thought his head was going to pop if it went any redder, but continued anyway. “If my moving in and us seeing each other naked is too fast, then you need to reconsider just what it is you want from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was another period of silence before Glorfindel grew determined. “How much space will you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We can sort that out later.” The dwelf shook her head. “And then there’s my mission. Glorfindel… In just about five years I’ll be in a situation where I could die. And I would do it, because I have to try. This is important. It’s why I was brought here… It’s why we met.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel barely had to think. “Then I’ll go with you and help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny huffed, feeling a bit of relief. “I would gladly welcome it, but it isn’t just my choice and there may be other factors involved that prevent it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I will follow as soon as I am able.” Glorfindel said, reaching out to brush the backs of his fingers against her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning into the gesture, Penny reached up and took his hand, turning her face to press a kiss to his knuckles. “That’s good… But there’s time for that. What prompted my showing up here is… You cannot talk about my toys with the lady rangers.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel was thrown by the command and how out of place it seemed to be from their conversation. But… “If that is your preference… May I know why?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the toys I talk to the lady rangers about are not the cute little figurines I make up stories about.” Penny huffed before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the ruby dildo. She held it up between them. “This is the toy Wolf was talking about and you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen me play with it!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel stared. “Is that… Is that a?! Why would you…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> decided it would be a good idea to play with my sound sensitivity…” Penny half-growled, half-laughed her response. “Playing with toys like this can be fun.” Then she stood up and moved toward the door to the joined washroom. “Best make some room in here… I have some things to pack up.” Just before she walked through the door she looked back and added, “Maybe one day I will let you watch me play with my </span>
  <em>
    <span>toys</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli and Kíli did not make an appearance at Lilly’s house, although she had not exactly expected them to. She had no idea what she would have done if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> appeared on her doorstep, aside from having to keep a very tight control of her desire to fling herself at them and never let go. Vali and Frey were attractive, actually they were pretty firmly in the realms of being well out of her league by the standards of the Before. Which put Fíli and Kíli so far out of it they were practically on other planets. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Which did not stop her from thinking about them. Lilly was already absolutely determined to save them, even if it meant that she was going to die herself. She vividly remembered the tears she had shed at seven when she had read about how they had died, and the letter she had written to Tolkien, already long dead by that point, explaining exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was wrong. Her mother had kept that for years before it had been lost in a move. Then there had been the day that An Unexpected Journey had been released and she had, through a great deal of luck and wrangling, managed to get the friends she had been to see all three of the Lord of the Rings movies with in school and college to come to the cinema with her to watch The Hobbit. She had seen the prerelease stills, she had reread the book recently enough to know that while the fact that Fíli and Kíli had died had still hurt her, because if she could still sob over the ‘death’ of Daniel Jackson in Stargate nearly twenty years later she could still be affected by two dwarves with decades left to live in the mountain they had been one of the few brave enough to try and win back.  She had assumed she would be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had been wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo had opened that oh so perfect round door, Fíli and Kíli had bowed together and she had lost it, in much the same way she had once seen a friend who wept all the way through her third viewing of Pearl Harbour because whoever Josh Whathisname had played was going to die. There were quite a few people who had never read the book who had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> appreciated the spoiler. At all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Lilly had cared. She hadn’t even dared to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone when she went to see The Battle of the Five Armies and had ended it torn between distraught and incensed. Incensed had won out in the end, but there had been heartbreak all the same. Meeting them had brought that back for her and once she had worked off the initial need to have Frey and Vali fuck her silly, so what if in her head it had been someone else, she had sent them off to their respective places of employment the following morning and retired to bed again where she had cried for hours. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were going to die, they were practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>destined</span>
  </em>
  <span> to die, unless she and Penny were good enough to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That made her think of Vali and Frey. She liked them, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked them, and if Nori thought he was being subtle by organising those evenings with Dwalin and Ori he was losing his touch. She was very well aware of what he was up to, reminding Vali and Frey that as long as they were willing to let others come and join in they were not at a point where they really wanted to have a courtship or bind themselves to her. She was grateful to him all the same, not being sure how she would handle telling the pair that she could not agree to a courtship for at least another three years. In fairness to them she would not agree until after the quest and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mahal’s sake</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she just wanted to be happy! Sure, the timing was inconvenient, but how was it fair that she was expected to lose everything that she had ever had and then put her life on hold </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span> to solve a problem this big? It was not just Fíli and Kíli either, although they were at the front of her mind. It was everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Bilbo and the damn ring, Ori and Balin and Oin, though she had yet to meet the last two there was no way that she was going to allow them to die. It was too much for two people.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She just wanted to be happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To My Lilly-Billy-Sis!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You were hoping I’d forget that, weren’t you? Ha! Anyway, I’m jealous! I wish I had been there to see it, you know how I am… And I don’t mind them as much now, I promise. I’ve had a lot on my mind here, too! You should have seen it! Niphy wore a short dress and at one point I thought Elrohir was going to marry her right there in the hall! It was hilarious! Also, did you know, the female rangers have a secret hiding spot and they’ve arranged patrols so that they can sneak away to bitch about their men?! It’s the best thing ever! I’ll take you along sometime if you’re out this way... I know you’ve got a lot of sights to feast your eyes on over there, I’m stuck here for the moment though because you will NOT believe who is PREGNANT!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The letter switched to English as more gossip was had, there was only one comment among the rest that might have stood out. A certain dwelf complaining about a certain elf who had not yet gotten used to keeping his socks out of her underwear drawer… But aside from that, it seemed that Penny was more intent upon updating Lilly about the general gossip around Imladris.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we have it, the contents of Lilly's letter. With a great many interjections from Jimiel to establish if they were wearing shirts and wondering if Lilly was going to jump the fence and kiss them right there and then... No, that was me. I got told she wasn't <em>allowed</em> to jump the fence and snog them both.</p><p>Disclaimer from Jimiel: Penny has never been in a proper functional relationship in her life. Do not take any 'advice' or 'suggestions' she might have too serious... Except consent. Consent is a big important thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Pony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony<br/>My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfkdhbI-qBA">Far cover of <i>Pony</i></a> by Genuwine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penny stared hard at the perpetrator. “You knocked her up.” She growled, looking furious. “Do you have any idea the trouble you’ve caused?!” The guilty party would not meet her eyes. “Don’t try and play innocent here, mister… You’ve seriously messed up my plans!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garaphen snorted, amused. “I don’t think Asfaloth cares about your plans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d better care!” Penny turned toward Garaphen. “I don’t have a horse for at least a year now, probably two!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can still ride her for a bit longer, just not on patrols and I wouldn’t advise riding her all the way to visit your sister.” Garaphen patted Badly, brushing the slightly swollen sides of the mare. “Besides, it was Glorfindel’s fault for not putting him away proper. I’m sure he’d let you borrow Asfaloth if you need to go somewhere.” He made an impressed sound. “Might be twins with her starting to show already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf turned her glare back to the white stallion. “Twins! You absolute jerk!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asfaloth had the audacity to move over and nose at Penny’s fingers, looking for a treat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t deserve any treats, mister!” The dwelf grouched, but gave him one anyway because she was a sucker for giving treats to the horses. “You’ve had more than enough treats as far as I’m concerned!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stallion nickered and bumped the dwelf with his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that… Glorfindel should have had you gelded decades ago!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garaphen laughed, listening as she continued to rant about how the stallion had violated her baby and that she would definitely be telling Glorfindel to get Asfaloth fixed, just wait and see if she didn’t… The scruffy elf shook his head, if only the riders were as straightforward as the mounts!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mistress Penny,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Many of my people have, unfortunately, already abandoned this endeavour of yours. I fear we are as unable to contemplate change as we have often accused the elves of being. We lack their long memory, and indeed I cannot think of a worse curse than to be able to recall with perfect clarity every kind word and cruel slight cast my way. I know that even in my imperfect recollection the cruelness of others is what lingers most in my awareness. To that end I would give you the same council that I have often given my sons and brother, though I am sorry to say that only my sons have taken the advice as the lesson I had intended: ‘do not let the slights and pettiness of others taint your views and interactions with others, whether new acquaintances or old, historical ally or enemy’. Would that my brother could look past insults and the ancient past as well as my sons. They have been out of the mountains only a little, on the traditional two years of caravan work that all young dwarves must complete when they come of age, but they are ever eager to meet new people and see new wonders. You will forgive me if I do not mention to them your belief that they would be made welcome in Rivendell, they are just restless enough to pack their bags and make their way there without informing myself or their uncle of their intended destination. I shudder to think of the chaos which would follow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You may not know this, having perhaps never had reason to set foot into a dwarf settlement; my people value their children above all gold and riches and there are those who are quite dedicated to creating all manner of toys for their entertainment. My youngest son is among them and I have high hopes that he will soon be considered a master craftsman. We have such a thing as you have described, and though I do not know the word in Common we call it a </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Kite</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> (</span>
  </em>
  <span>here she had written the word in bold runes)</span>
  <em>
    <span> and it is quite popular with young and old dwarves with the powerful winds the mountains experience throughout the year.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you will forgive me this next, and I fear I may overstep, however, you strike me as far younger than I had first assumed from your original letter. Perhaps even younger than my sons. I worry that a place such as Rivendell, surrounded by so many who remember the days before the sun and moon filled the sky, leaves you more lonely that you would like to admit. Certainly, your previous two letters have seemed tinged with a youth and sorrow that, while understandable given your circumstances, concerns the heart of this mother. I would hope that for all of your insights into his character, Lord Elrond is astute enough an observer to know whether Rivendell is truly the place for one so young and still learning the subtleties of the world. I would, at the very least, be honoured to know myself as your friend should you have anything you wish to ask which you might not be comfortable asking of an elf. I do not know much of the ways of Men, but I have enough familiarity to offer you guidance should you need it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your friend,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dís, daughter of Thrain.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was learning something new… And useful! Well, more like Corvo was learning something new and useful. Apparently the rangers had devised a hand language centuries ago that was based on the dwarf hand language. They claimed some of the words were still the same, enough that they could usually piece together what dwarves were talking about when trying to be sneaky around rangers, but that a lot of it had shifted to the needs of the rangers instead. Not to mention that the ranger’s hidden language used a lot of head tilting and eyebrow shifting as well. It was a weird and fascinating language and Penny was positive that Vagrant was lying through his teeth until he used his </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyebrows</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ask Slip to bring him a specific item.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently that was why the dwelf had never heard Slip speak before. Slip was mute and only communicated in the ranger sign language!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were already learning three languages.” Glorfindel later said when Penny complained about not having been told before. “We did not realize you were going to end up going on enough patrols to require the knowledge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s useful though!” Penny insisted. “Imagine how much easier it would be to plan how to sneak around orcs if no one’s talking!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well at least you’re planning on sneaking now instead of running straight into them.” Glorfindel sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and come wash my back!” The dwelf demanded… Because she had been in the bath, with the door open, and Glorfindel at his desk for this conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And apparently this was Glorfindel’s life now, he thought as he turned to stare into the open doorway. Somehow, mostly because Glorfindel had been very careful, they had yet to seen each other in the nude or even changing clothing yet. “What?” Noticing the embarrassingly high pitch of his voice, Glorfindel cleared his throat and tried again. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny huffed, the water sloshing around as she changed her position. “You know… One day we’re going to be in the same bath. At the same time. Touching all over as our wet skin slides against each other... “ She lowered her voice to a silky purr before changing it to a demanding bark when she added, “So you might as well just get in here and wash my back already! I haven’t had it properly scrubbed in years!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel cautiously stood before making his way toward the washroom. He heard a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your eyes, goofball.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing, Glorfindel complied only to see the dwelf’s torso facing away and the tub full of bubbles hiding everything from his view. He was not sure if he was grateful or disappointed as he moved closer. She was watching him over her shoulder as he approached, obviously laughing at him. But she did not laugh out loud, instead holding out a soapy washcloth for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can reach up to here…” Penny said, twisting her arm around to show the low point on her back that she could reach, which was almost to the bottoms of her shoulder blades. “But you need to wash down to here at least…” She moved her fingers lower by several inches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel slowly and cautiously reached out to take the wash cloth before kneeling next to the tub and moving to press the cloth into the dwelf’s tanned skin. He could see a faint line where she wore her vest and her arms were darker than the rest, but it was not as big of a difference as he would have expected. He remembered she had been very, very pale when she had arrived. Once she had healed from the damage exposure had done to her on the walk to Imladris, anyway. He wondered at the difference even as he moved the cloth against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder.” Penny insisted. “I’ll tell you when the pressure is right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon continued until Penny indicated that it was good and then moved the cloth over her back, making certain to follow all of her instructions precisely. There were a few times when he had to pause as a soft moan slipped from the dwelf’s lips and he was certain that he had washed her back four times before he realized he should probably tell her that it was clean… But he had noticed that she had a small, barely visible bump of a mole on her back near her left shoulder blade and he could not help but ask, “Did you know you had a mole here?” as he pressed his index finger to the spot, feeling how it was slightly raised compared to the rest of the skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf hummed thoughtfully before saying, “No… What else do I have?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was, Glorfindel decided later as he stared at the ceiling while Penny slept next to him, something thrilling about having learned something about the dwelf’s body before even she knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are doing that wrong,” a voice rumbled behind Lilly as she beat at one of the practice dummies. Vali had been called away for a moment by someone and Frey was being… weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, exactly, am I doing wrong?” She asked Fíli as she paused and turned slightly. “This is how I was taught.” Because naturally the first time she had seen him since her only encounter with him and his brother would be nearly two months after the fact, and as it was warmer he was, again, without a shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am certain you were,” he replied, stepping closer to her. “And were your reach a little longer it would be a well executed move,” he held a hand out. “If I may?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock yourself out,” Lilly told him. She did not want to say that she was not really practicing so much as working off a bad mood. Frey’s weirdness had started not long before she received the letter from Penny and she would think about it a little bit more if she wasn’t so preoccupied with the question of how Glorfindel’s socks were finding their way into Penny’s underwear drawer. The only reason she could come up with did not seem too likely, she doubted Glorfindel would have had </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much success just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch me,” Fíli instructed as she handed her swords to him. She saw him examine them a little more carefully as he took them fully, obviously surprised by how light they were, before he demonstrated the move she had been making from a couple of steps further back. It was slower than he might have done usually, but then he followed up by moving slightly closer to the dummy and making the same move. Lilly winced, even though he was still a step further back than she was she could see that it would easily put him in reach of a larger opponent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” she said to him rather than wait for him to ask. “What would you suggest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you move quickly and try to avoid using it at all,” Fíli told her, handing the swords back. “Here.” He came behind her, closing his hands over hers and adjusting her grip a little. “You hold them like an elf,” he commented, “you cannot afford such a delicate grip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was taught by elves,” she replied, not quite sure how she managed to keep her voice steady as he shifted close enough to press against her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” He chuckled, voice low in her ear. “I wonder what other bad habits they have given you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to find out,” the dwobbit muttered as he held her a little more firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were doing this,” he continued, moving her hands slowly enough for her to see where she was going wrong. “You need to do it this way,” he added and adjusted them slightly, nudging her foot with his to get her to move it. Then he did it a second and third time, slightly faster. “You see?” He asked and Lilly barely managed a nod. “Practice it like that, once you are confident move faster. You are small, so you will need to rely on speed. And these swords do not have the weight to be truly effective.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a reason I use them,” she breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Status has no meaning in battle,” Fíli replied. “Except to make you a greater target. You would be better served by plain steel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only it were that simple,” she told him as he released her hands and she found herself able to step away even though he had not been restraining her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall leave you to your practice,” he shrugged, “but would advise that if you will not use a heavier blade you should build up your strength as much as you can. It is my hope you will not need it, but we cannot always have what we wish for.” He glanced towards Vali, who was watching them with interest. “Good day, Mistress Vesta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did Fíli want?” Vali asked her when the blond prince was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To criticise my swords and how I was using them,” she replied, her heart still thundering in her chest at having been so close to him. “But then he was nice enough to correct me as well,” she added. “What did your friend want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can talk about it later,” Vali told her. “It’s time to go and meet Frey anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly shrugged, putting her swords away and looping her arm through Vali’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead the way,” she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” Penny flinched away from a pinching sting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry…” The apologetic voice was coming from behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny squirmed. “I feel like I’m being crushed… Are you sure you’re doing it right?” She looked over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know exactly what I’m doing… No! Hold still!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch!” The dwelf jerked away and there was a loud clatter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess that answers that question…” Berechon said, looking at the pieces of armor that had fallen to the floor when the dwelf had jerked away. “We’ll definitely have to custom fit you. Can’t have you running around with only some gauntlets, can we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So the straps aren’t supposed to crush you and pinch when you try to clip them in place?” Penny asked sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know they aren’t. Now strip down to your vest so I can take some measurements.” The tall and burly ellon pulled out his measuring string. “Do you have any requests for it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I know anything about armor.” She snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seemed to have some specific ideas for what you wanted your gauntlets to look like…” Berechon remarked as he wrote numbers down. “I think you’ve put on an inch since the last time Noen got you.” He teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny gasped, outraged, and shoved Berechon. She only succeeded in making him laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to be turning to a bird theme, what with your gift and all. Want me to stick with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want, it’s just going to be under my robe anyway.” She had taken to wearing the robe from Belladonna more and more on patrols to go with her new ranger name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should make you a helmet and greaves, too.” Berechon murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The rangers don’t wear helmets…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the rangers are not all that wise.” The ellon snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny paused. “I’m telling them you said that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Berechon looked over at her, amused. “I’ve said it to their faces before. Now help me design a helmet for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They might have enjoyed toying with several outrageous ideas for Penny’s armor after that. And wine may have come out sometime during the discussion. And the ideas grew more and more silly as the afternoon wore on. But Penny was happy by the time she eventually wandered back to the main house and Berechon had a few interesting thoughts percolating in the back of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My Friend Dís,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    It is a true shame that people will abandon a project to get to know others, though I know even some of the hobbits have stopped writing to their elven pen friends. I do not know if it is a general lack of interest, a true dislike, or simply a lack of time to sit down and try to remember what you last wrote to someone that would take months to see a reply. It is rather a shame because elves quite like to tell stories about those days only they can remember. Though it might be different for non-elves. Elves have a way of not only telling their memories, but of showing each other their memories as well. It, unfortunately, makes them seem even more detached to those who observe them listening to each other's stories, but it is quite something to actually </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> what they remember. But yes, I understand how cruelty stands out more. It does have a tendency to hit harder than kindness, does it not? And that is wonderful advice. Would that more people would have someone as wise to advise them... Or at least that more people would actually listen to their advice. It is a sad day though that your sons would not be informed of their welcome here in Imladris. Their brand of mischief seems to be the perfect thing the elves would need to jolt them into the present. As it is they have only the infrequent pranks of Lord Elrond's twin sons to liven things up and the twins are more often out on patrol hunting orcs than not.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    The ways of dwarves are mostly a mystery to me. Though I have a half-hobbit friend that has recently moved to Ered Luin. I am close to her and she feels at times more of a sister than the one I used to have by blood... What a joy it must be for your son! No matter how old I got I always did so love looking around toy shops and indulging in something when I had the funds for such things. Your son has all of my wishes for good luck on attaining his mastery! I am not sure how interested your people would be, but with the assistance of our smith Berechon I was actually able to craft a Kite (she used the runes for it as Dís had) large and sturdy enough to lift a person into the air! I call it a glider and it is one of my favorite things. I glide around the valley often and have even taken some of the elves up into the air with me. There is something freeing being so high above the world where only the birds can reach you...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    I am young, perhaps. But it is different for me. By the reckoning of my people I have been an adult for decades and I was treated as such. By the reckoning of elves? Not so much... Lord Elrond has assured me that so long as I return to my calm and sensible self after outbursts of 'youthful exuberance' that he will continue to treat me as an adult and not assign me a guardian. I am allowed to leave and return to Imladris any time I wish, both with and without escort, but I do not know about what you could mean about the subtleties of the world. What I do know is that Lord Elrond has had a Vision that has told him that I will have a role to play in the future and they have been making sure I am as trained to fight and survive as they can in the time that I have to prepare. I am not sure that I will survive his Vision, not even Lord Elrond knows, but I am determined to see it through, even if it costs me my life. I do not want more families to fall, leaving only one with the memories.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Yours in Friendship,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Penny</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a quiet two weeks since the moment with Fíli in the training grounds. Lilly had not seen him since and had not expected to. She had, in fact, been surprised he had even bothered to approach her having only met him once for a matter of minutes. Still, his instructions had been surprisingly helpful and so she had taken the rest to heart even though the addition of building up the strength in her arms cut still deeper into the time she had for her craft. Not something she appreciated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frey’s mood had not much improved, especially once Vali had announced that one of the caravans heading for Dunland shortly was in urgent need of more guards. He had not taken the job, having found a position with the town guards while he had been home, but the pay of a guard on the caravans was better and even though he would be gone until the following summer at least, it would be worth it simply for the coin it would bring in. Vali and Frey had argued about that, actually, both of them apparently expecting her to side with one of them and it had been a tense evening when she had said that she would not dream of stopping Vali if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do it, but that she would miss him a great deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had not been entirely certain what either had wanted her to say. They were not married or courting, aside from the fact that they seemed to be spending ever increasing amounts of time at her house, and out with her in public, in fact, they had no true claim to one another. They had been involved with one another for nearly a year and although Lilly knew that she was very fond of them both she was not entirely sure that she could say she was in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was irritating given the entire source of her falling out with Penny had been that she might very well be falling in love with Frey in the first place. Part of the problem, she thought, was Nori and his parties and the promise he had forced out of her. She understood why he was doing it, she really did, but she could see Frey withdrawing from the fun more and more and where Frey led Vali seemed to follow. Which made the things far less fun than they had been because she liked Nori and Dwalin and Ori, but she liked Frey and Vali </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She set her work aside with a huff and went into the room which had once been set aside for Penny’s workroom and had instead been outfitted as Nori’s orgy room. There were two plush couches facing a large bed, rugs on the floors and curtains of a thick material that helped to muffle the sound a little bit. Lamps stood on tables which each had drawers containing vials of oil. She was familiar with the room, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the room, but more and more Frey refused to join them in there and Nori had told her it could be for one of two reasons. Either he had decided he no longer wanted to pursue such entertainments with her, which did not seem likely since he was quick enough to take her to bed or against a wall if it was just the three of them, or he was thinking of asking her to make it an official courtship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hardly knew which she would prefer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as it would hurt her if Frey decided he had grown tired of her, she would get over it eventually. Plenty of dwarves in the mines or whatever it was she had overheard the Men saying. If he had decided that he wanted to move things into a courtship, however, she would be placed into a position where she would have to admit that it was not something she was free to enter into. She and Nori had already agreed that they would not bring her age into the matter, they had even expanded on her runaway princess story by agreeing that the time frame was how long it would be before she would be free of being forced to return home to her arranged marriage should she be found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The difficulty lay in the fact that she would have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Something she really did not want to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, two days later when they took her to Bofur’s and then back to her place, as they had so many times in the past, she could be forgiven for freezing entirely when they asked her if she was ready to enter into a courtship with them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vali was gone with the caravan two days later.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So many twists and turns to navigate... Congrats to those who guessed the pregnant party correctly!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Home Is Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Home is behind, the world ahead,<br/>And there are many paths to tread.<br/>Through shadow, to the edge of night,<br/>Until the stars are all alight.<br/>Mist and shadow.<br/>Cloud and shade.<br/>All shall fade.<br/>All shall...<br/>Fade.</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2KrhjfFslo">The modified movie rendition of Tolkien's poem 'Upon the Hearth the Fire is Red' as sung by Billy Boyd in Return of the King.</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was her first patrol with her new armor. Penny’s new armor was, just as Berechon had suggested, bird themed. The giant ellon had moulded the steel to resemble overlapping feathers on the cuirass, with a raised section in the shape of flared wings on the backplate. Even the shoulder pauldrons were designed with the feather texture as they scaled from her shoulders down her upper arms. Underneath she wore a long sleeved leather tunic that was reinforced with chainmail to protect under her arms and her elbows. She had been warned that while the mail was tough, it could still be penetrated. She was even warned that it was entirely possible the entire suit of armor could be penetrated but that it was better to be safe than sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The helmet she wore had the same feathery theme with the nose guard shaped to look like the head of a crow. The cheek guards wrapped around her like the tips of wings. She had thought Berechon was ridiculous, but she still liked it anyway especially since the helmet was at least curved normally on top so it would not look ridiculous under a hood. There were even hip guards styled like bird wings and a leather and chainmail loincloth hanging front and back. With more chainmail reinforced leather protecting her thighs and knees before greaves scaled like bird legs wrapped around her calves. Her boots under the greaves remained unchanged. And the entire getup was hidden by the encompassing fake feathered cloak that had been a gift from Belladonna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny had not enjoyed the training she had been forced to endure wearing the armor. Getting banged about was not fun, but it was important that she learn what it felt like so she could continue with it. Not to mention that wearing armor in general was different from the free style she had been fighting with. Thankfully she was already used to wielding trickster while wearing her clawed gauntlets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now she was riding Asfaloth out on patrol wearing her new armor. She patted the stallion’s neck, silently apologizing for the extra weight. Though she figured he was used to carrying Glorfindel in full armor and Glorfindel’s armor had more plates than hers did! The patrol was heading out in a different direction than she was used to going and she recognized Harp, Codfish, Wolf, and, of course, the twins. There were three other rangers who had merely nodded, only one of which bothered to introduce theirself, Lion, as they headed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny had not been paying attention to how long they had been out when Zephyr suddenly flew into her face before doing his orc dance. She got Wolf’s attention, signing the information and gesturing in the direction that Zephyr had flown back off in. Wolf nodded in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard something, let’s go in hot and ready.” Wolf said, turning her horse in the indicated direction and kicking him into a run. The others followed, spurring their horses faster and readying weapons. As they moved, the others started to hear the clash of steel and screams and they all nudged their horses faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say that Vali was disappointed when Vesta had refused the offer of courtship made by him and Frey was a given. What he was not, however, was surprised. Where Frey seemed to have stormed in, Vali had felt it would be better to watch and wait for a little bit longer. They were, he had insisted, all still young and there were obvious secrets that Vesta kept. There was something that would likely stand in the way of a courtship and that had only been confirmed when she had finally, and haltingly, rejected them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had, at least, waited for Nori’s return to hear his confirmation of her story. Frey had taken a little bit more convincing to stay and it had been clear that Vesta had been distraught to reject them so. While Frey seemed intent on remaining nearby and attempting to convince her that it would not matter should anyone try to take her from them, Vali had decided to withdraw for a time and give himself, and her, some space to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rejection, even for such a good reason, still stung and he decided not to mention that he had already accepted the job offer before he had even broached the topic of a courtship. It would have done no good in the long run and to be courting a ‘dam as obviously wealthy as Vesta brought with it the sense that he did not have enough to contribute to the match. Besides, he had other concerns about the match, concerns that he still was not entirely certain what to do with, and it had all moved so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His parents had their own ideas about that, and it was one of the reasons he had signed on with the caravan in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had regretted it within two days, but had been contracted to leave and so had contented himself with sending her letters from each town they passed, even though the fee for doing so ate ever deeper into his coin. Though he was careful about it, knowing that the source of his concerns would likely be reading the letters with her, he had hinted towards them anyway. Vesta was bright, with luck she would notice them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a peaceful journey, though they had been on the road for nearly eight weeks, and there had been no sign of orc activity though winter approached. Vali was not, as a rule, particularly fond of these caravans which traveled through autumn and were entering winter when they reached their destination. It was not that he disliked the cold in general, he simply preferred it when he had a warm meal, a warm bed and a warm ‘dam to return to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were nearly a week south of Rivendell, and too relaxed for all their proximity to the Misty Mountains and the ranges of the orcs, when they were hit. It was instant chaos, though he was fortunate enough to be one of the ones quick enough to draw his axe and kill his opponent before he could be injured or killed. It was an area all too well formed for an ambush and he wondered why the scouts had failed to report orc signs as he chopped first the leg, then the arm and finally the head from the next orc to come his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult, for Penny at least since she did not bring her spectacles on patrol, to see what exactly the orcs were fighting until the horses charged into them from the flank. Swords and axes swung as the horses trampled all who fell under their powerful hooves. Penny, along with perhaps half of the rangers, slid off of their horses after the first pass and turned to charge back into the fray. Penny fired one of her crossbows into the back of an orc’s head before slicing the warblade of her axe through the spine of another as she ran deeper into the mass. Before she knew it, there was a big orc in front of her, facing away and sword raised, and she somehow managed to slam her axe halfway through it’s torso without even releasing the extendable handle. When the orc fell away she saw a dwarf with red hair and beard and a massive axe. She was surprised, thinking for a moment it might have been Glóin, but she did not feel the sense of familiarity and so instead she cheered, “Hope you don’t mind sharing, Master Dwarf!” as she swung to meet a goblin whose sword had dinged off of her pauldron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s plenty to go around, lassie,” Vali told the strangely dressed ranger, although his attention was quickly taken by another orc. “I hope you will forgive me for not pointing out one for you to take,” he ducked, “although if you could see your way clear to make one or two of them a head shorter I would be grateful of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny grinned, using a boot to kick the goblin off of her axe and turned. She saw an orc approaching and moved to meet it, taking a swing that looked far too soon before releasing the catch on Trickster’s handle and the blade flew out, slicing neatly through the orc’s neck and decapitating it. “How’s that for a start?!” She asked, having the audacity to giggle as she spun to look for the next target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll do,” Vali roared back, turning to look at his new ally as he tossed a throwing axe at an approaching goblin. It squealed as it collapsed and went still. “What are you meant to be anyway?” He asked, taking in the bird like decoration on the ranger’s armour. “Funny time for a costume party!” Two more orcs fell to his axe, although one got too close before he managed it and put a nasty slice in his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A crow, apparently. My armor smith has a sense of humor!” She laughed before giving a squeal as a smaller orc pounced her and knocked her down. She snarled though, digging the claws on her gauntlet into it’s neck before ripping out it’s throat with her hand. She rolled back to her feet, kicking the dead orc in the head. “Fucker! That better not stain…” She turned, pulling out her secondary crossbow and shooting another goblin in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your back, lass,” Vali yelled back, tackling another orc out of the way. “What’s a dwarf lass doing with rangers anyway?” He had seen her beard, though had hardly wanted to believe it. Her voice was too feminine to be that of a lad, though, as was what he had seen of her beard beneath the cheek guards. She was tall, but he would bet his axe that meant she was of mixed blood, and there was that possibility every time a caravan stopped in a town of Men and visited the Women willing to entertain them there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf laughed. “Would you believe half-elf?” She asked, putting a jump into her next swing. The jump was air boosted just enough to give her better reach and the orc fell… But the problem with tossing herself up was that it reduced her ability to counter momentum quickly and she spun too far into it, arms still raised holding the axe, when she felt it! It was like being punched in the chest as an arrow slammed under her arm and through her chainmail. Time felt like it slowed and she felt it hit her ribs and glide through the muscle and into her lungs and she shrieked as she landed, collapsing to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should, perhaps, have paid more attention to the orcs and spared less thought for the lass. Her scream, however, distracted him and when he had rushed to dispatch the creature standing over her prone form he had ignored another for just a moment longer than he should have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His death, the result of an orc sword through his neck, was at least swift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Penny tried to scream, but it was muffled as Zephyr flew into her mouth and down into her punctured lung, preventing it from collapsing completely. She reached for one of her crossbows, but she had already used both loaded bolts and fumbling for a fresh bolt was almost her end before suddenly the twins were there and she felt herself sob. She still struggled though, putting the bolt in her crossbow, but her arms were too shaky to safely fire from her downed position and so she tried to move over to the dead dwarf while she heard the sounds of battle die down as the wave of orcs finally ran dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf was not sure how exactly the fight ended, except that they won. She knew when the twins ran over to her, checking on her, relieved that she was still conscious and breathing… though every breath had flecks of blood. She reassured them that there was only so much because Zephyr was pushing the blood out of her lung even as it tried to pool and the twins were not reassured in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot treat it here, it’s too deep.” Elladan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elrohir nodded and fetched Asfaloth, being the fastest horse among those present. Elladan was in the saddle swiftly and Elrohir lifted the dwelf up in front of his twin. “Ride swiftly.” He said waving as Asfaloth took off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me…” Elladan said to the dwelf, urging Asfaloth to go as fast as he dared. He did not want the arrow to be jostled too much. Then he recalled where she said her elemental was. “Have Zephyr hold the arrow as still as he can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny relayed the message and a moment later Asfaloth was running as fast as he could. One jostle too many and the dwelf knew no more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another letter from Vali?” Frey asked as they sat together in the front room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rejecting her dwo dwarves’ offer had not been easy, and Lilly had argued with Nori about it for days even though she had made the promise of her own free will. There would have been ways to work around him after all. Still, the promise had been kept and within days of Vali’s departure with the caravan Frey had begun to come around to the idea that Lilly had not rejected them because she did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> them, she had done it for reasons tied to her past that were far bigger than them. They were not as they had been before, they had been three longer than they had been two after all, but in deference to their request, and the guilt niggling in her gut after every one of Nori’s parties, Lilly had decided that they could court without putting the official label on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There would be no braids or exchange of beads and gifts, but for the next few years as far as she was concerned it was just the three of them. Perhaps, when Vali came back it would be time for some of her secrets to come out. It would only be fair. At least his first letter had reassured her that he had left because he had already signed on with the caravan and not because she had driven him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As of three weeks ago he was in Bree,” she told Frey, “he said the route was changed to take them closer to Rivendell, about a week south.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too close to the elves if you ask me,” Frey snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not that bad,” Lilly shook her head, “and the Rivendell elves saved my life, you know.” He huffed and Lilly turned back to her letter with a content smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was, understandably, a frantic rush in Imladris when Elladan rode in hard on Asfaloth with no signs of any of the patrol he had left with. It was not until he was much closer that they realized he was holding on to a pale Penny that was only just breathing. Her normally tanned skin was ashen with traces of black creeping into the veins in her neck from the poison that had been on the arrow. All Elladan had been able to do while riding and holding her had been to pour a hastily made Athelas water down her throat and pulse a gentle level of healing magic into her. He had been unable to do more for fear of jostling her too much, taking too long to arrive, or draining himself into unconsciousness. It was only thanks to Asfaloth’s unique abilities that he had been able to make it to Imladris in time anyway. The stallion had run hard, pausing only briefly to rest while walking before taking off again and the trip that had taken them a week to get out had been returned in only a matter of days. The stallion was trembling as Garaphen led him into the stable while Elladan, Elrond, and Ahyarmen carried the dwelf into the healing wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is she still breathing?” Ahyarmen wondered as Elrond sent for Salabdúr to bring specific medicines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zephyr is inside of her, keeping her lung from collapsing.” Elladan stated, exhausted. Once the dwelf was firmly delivered into the hands of her primary healers he moved aside and collapsed into the chair within the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the ellon that had gone for Salabdúr returned to say that the other was gathering the necessary materials, Elrond glanced around, as if he had expected someone else. No one else was there though and he grimaced at the implications. Then he turned to the unexpected messenger once more. “Inform Lord Glorfindel, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ellon gasped and looked briefly terrified before nodding and rushing from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahyarmen was carefully cutting the new hole in Penny’s robe to pull it off without damaging it beyond repair. He knew she loved the thing. And then he and Elrond unbuckled the plates of armor and removed them carefully as well before trying to determine best how to get the chainmail off. Ahyarmen himself ended up having to run for Berechon for some metal cutters as Salabdúr entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimacing, Salabdúr moved over and assisted Elrond in helping the unconscious dwelf to drink some prepared medicinal tea. He set out the other components Elrond would need before flinching at the sight of the blood already staining the sheets and trickling from the wound. He was walking for the door when suddenly everyone felt it… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone except the unconscious dwelf and the passed out Elladan, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of fear and anguish tinged with love and despair ripped through the entirety of Imladris and everyone knew it was Glorfindel and that it had something to do with Penny. Those in the healing wing felt it grow stronger as Glorfindel himself made his way to the healing wing at top speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even denying his desire to be away from there, Salabdúr beat a hasty retreat back into the apothecary before the golden ellon could arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later Glorfindel rushed into the room. He took one look at the still body on the bed and a wave of pure grief and anguish ripped through the air, hard enough that Elrond felt himself fall to his knees from the crushing weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glorfindel!” Elrond shouted. “Stop! Glorfindel, she lives!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elrond had to repeat himself three times before Glorfindel seemed to register enough for a trickle of hope could be felt and then the golden ellon was making his way into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I cannot... feel her.” Glorfindel choked out, sitting on the side of the bed opposite the one from which the arrow protruded from the dwelf’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is unconscious, Glorfindel.” Elrond assured, praying to the Valar that his words were true. “Zephyr is keeping her breathing and her heart still beats. There is hope, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A terrified looking Ahyarmen entered the room then, moving to hand a pair of cutters to Elrond as he took another pair to the other side of the chainmail, cutting through the steel links. He did his best to not jostle Glorfindel away, the golden ellon having taken the dwelf’s limp hand between his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, as they removed the remaining armor and underclothes, reluctantly but necessarily exposing the dwelf’s torso, they discussed the best way to remove the arrow with as little damage as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahyarmen flushed when he realized the flash of gold on the unconscious dwelf’s chest was jewelry and he swore to apologize to her when she woke up for the unintentional peek. A glance at Glorfindel showed that the elder ellon was staring at the dwelf’s face as if willing her to wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually they made a decision and quickly got to work. After first using the cutters to snip off the excess length of the arrow, Elrond used a sharp knife to cut into the flesh surrounding the shaft. As he worked, Ahyarmen wiped away the blood as it spilled fresh from the wound and helped to hold the dwelf’s breast aside so it would not push tissues into the way of Elrond’s work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he did his best not to express it in any way, Elrond was worried when Penny did not even stir as he carefully cut through the muscle between her ribs. He could see where bone had chipped and cracked from the arrow’s passage and grimaced. It was strange to him to not see any air bubbling out of the wound even as he exposed the passage into the lung and the blood was abruptly shoved out of the wound as if someone were spitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, Zephyr… I am trying to help…” He murmured to the elemental, determining that it was the reason he had not seen any escaping air. The elemental was helping keep his mistress alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a bit of doing, but Elrond eventually opened the area enough to get the arrowhead out of the wound without adding further damage. He instantly set about cleaning the injury, even slicing away a bit of blackened flesh that had grown necrotic from the toxin in the arrow and then, once it had been cleaned and treated with a mix that contained Athelas, he started the task of sewing the injury closed. His stitches were neat and, knowing that Zephyr would remain in the lung until it was no longer necessary, he did not fear any escaping air bubbles as he carefully closed the wound again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it was completely stitched, Elrond and Ahyarmen cleaned the dwelf up as best as they could, removing the rest of her armor and carefully putting her in a clean robe before Ahyarmen had her drink another medicinal tea that would help to keep her unconscious for the next twenty-four hours. With that, they left the dwelf under the watchful eyes of Glorfindel and retired to clean up and rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now all they could do was hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elrohir rubbed his face, a splash of dried orc blood irritating his skin,  as he looked at the bodies that surrounded him. The majority of them, fortunately, were orcs, but half a dozen dwarves and three rangers, including Codfish, had been killed. And it was possible that Penny would be added to that number. He did not envy his twin the task of getting her back to Imladris alive. Even on Asfaloth it would be a journey of days and if not for Zephyr and the young dwarf he was currently looking at Penny would have been dead before they could reach her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was his name?” He asked the caravan leader, a dwarf with dark hair and beard and only one eye who had introduced himself as Sten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vali, son Nali,” Sten replied. “Poor bugger shouldn’t even have been asked to sign on, not with the lass he was wooing back in the mountains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He may have saved my friend’s life,” Elrohir said quietly, “if my brother can get her to Imladris in time.” He muttered briefly in Sindarin, a whisper of thanks for the dwarf’s efforts and a hope for peace and a joyous eternity in the halls of his Maker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that may come as some comfort to the lass, at any rate. No more noble a death than that in defense of another,” Sten rubbed at his beard, pulling a face as it tugged with the weight of orc gore matted into it. “Daft git was dithering over making her an offer, last I heard, not that I blame him. Not too many lasses like that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you certain you will not turn towards Imladris with us?” Elrohir asked, having already made the offer once and had it rejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, laddie,” the dwarf replied, one of the few who seemed more accustomed to dealing with elves and more tolerant of them as well. “Kind as your offer is, we still have a deadline to make. Though I would take it as a kindness if you would pass on my report of what happened to Lady Dís, she can make sure it reaches the right people, better the families know sooner than have to wait another four months for it when we get back.” Sten paused. “Would you tell me the name of the one he saved? My sister is one of those who exchanges letters with one of yours, I should like to know if the lass recovers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corvo,” Elrohir replied after a moment of hesitation. It was, after all, the ranger name that Penny had taken and perhaps for the best that no whisper of her being injured reached Lilly in Ered Luin. He was not sure whether he feared Glorfindel’s reaction or Lilly’s more. Death at the hands of the Balrog Slayer? Or a living inferno? Lilly, perhaps, might relent due to her friendship with Niphredil, but that did not mean that Glorfindel would and Elrohir still remembered the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> dressing down he had received from him. “If you wish to write your report, I shall wait here for it,” he told Sten, “and will enclose my own as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be a kindness,” Sten said with a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there were any kindness in the world, Elrohir thought, Penny would survive her injury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf was deeply unconscious for two and a half days after her life saving surgery. And everyone knew the moment that she started to regain consciousness because Glorfindel could feel her again. His relief and brief burst of joy was a balm from the oppressive fear and anxiety he had been unintentionally projecting since the incident and no one who visited the dwelf was surprised to see that Glorfindel had finally fallen asleep after having been awake since before she had been brought in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the relief, Penny did not wake and a few days later she began to thrash in her sleep, her skin burning with fever as her injury had, despite the care given, developed an infection. Thankfully she had several trained elven healers on call as well as the primary apothecary of Imladris and it was only a day that she suffered under the infection before they beat it back and her injury showed true signs of healing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know how you have such absurd luck…” Glorfindel whispered to the sleeping dwelf a couple of nights later. “You can go practically nude and alone in the wild and not encounter anything dangerous. But put you in armor, give you training, weapons, and companions… And you get yourself nearly killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny continued to sleep, though Elrond and Ahyarmen had both assured Glorfindel that it was a healing sleep and that she would wake when she was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” Glorfindel whispered, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. “Come back to me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that day Lady Noen, Nemmiril, and Niphredil showed up with buckets of warm water that smelled of Penny’s preferred bathing soaps, clean clothes, and a fresh bedding before they hustled Glorfindel out of the room. Lady Noen stayed a few moments in the hallway to speak with Glorfindel, urging him to go take a bath himself and take a moment to rest before returning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mother.” Glorfindel murmured, pressing his forehead tiredly against Lady Noen’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my precious son.” Lady Noen said, drawing back to press a kiss to Glorfindel’s brow. “I know my sweet, but you must take care of yourself as well. What would she do if she woke and found you in such a state?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft, sweet smile swept over Glorfindel’s lips as he considered the answer. “She would yell at me. And possibly even throw something to make her point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Noen tched. “How you two can yell at each other and be so violent and still be head over heels is beyond me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not think she is.” Glorfindel confessed, his demeanor wilting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The matron scoffed lightly. “That is positively absurd. You mean so much to her it is ridiculous and everyone is wondering why you two have not married yet.” She saw a faint flush rise to Glorfindel’s cheeks and said, “Or have you? Neither of you has walked in your souls in a while and do not think I did not notice where her things were when I went looking for her soaps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not,” admitted Glorfindel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has agreed to court me in the manner of her people so that she is most comfortable.” He whispered. “Apparently this involves sharing living space as a part of becoming closer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Noen considered her son. She had every confidence that he was not taking advantage of the young dwelf, but she also knew that passions could run away. Just Niphredil wearing shorter skirts had nearly seen Elrohir tempting the elleth into improper behavior. “I will not interfere.” She told her son. “But I will be keeping watch over you two. Son or not, you will do right by that girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mother.” Glorfindel agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, go get cleaned up while we take care of your sweetheart.” Patting Glorfindel’s shoulder, Lady Noen reentered the room to find Nemmiril and Niphredil blushing and giggling as they whispered to each other. “What are you two giggling about?” She asked, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, as Glorfindel absently read one of the library’s many books aloud, he felt a twitch in his hand. He looked down at the fingers he was gently holding as they twitched again and then curled around his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, beau’ful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breath hitching at the dry and raspy voice, Glorfindel looked up into the sleepy eyes of the dwelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come… bed.” Penny murmured, tugging weakly at Glorfindel’s hand. She waited, eyes drooping more and more, until the ellon had crawled in beside her. Then she fell asleep once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel wept with relief, holding her as tightly as he dared.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how many were surprised by this?! What was your favorite part of this chapter?! I know what mine was...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Fix You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And the tears come streaming down your face<br/>When you lose something you can't replace<br/>When you love someone but it goes to waste<br/>Could it be worse?</p>
<p>Lights will guide you home<br/>And ignite your bones<br/>And I will try<br/>To fix you</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4V3Mo61fJM">Coldplay, <i>Fix You</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>IMPORTANT!</b> - Time is a hard thing to convey. The Lilly scenes in the beginning actually take place weeks <i>after</i> the start of the scenes with Penny. Penny's scenes are covering a larger time frame as she recovers from last chapter. Remember. While Penny and Lilly may be able to traverse Middle-Earth in days, everyone else is restricted to land or foot (or hoof) speed which takes almost two months to go just one way between the sisters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Winter had begun to settle in the day that Dwalin turned up on Lilly’s doorstep with a worried Nori in tow. She had not long shown a client out and was beginning to turn her mind to dinner when she saw the pair of them standing there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you forget your key, Nori?” She asked her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an official visit, lass,” Dwalin said as she let them in. “I asked Nori to come because he’s the closest thing to family you have here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I in some kind of trouble?” Lilly asked, her good mood evaporating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Nori assured her, “but you’ll want to be sitting down for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something heavy settled in her stomach at the sight of Nori’s face. Anxious was not an expression that she had ever associated with him. It was only made worse when he sat next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A letter came this morning, for Dís,” Dwalin said heavily, though he did not sit and instead kept a respectful distance. “It carried news of the caravan that Vali was with. It was hit by orcs just south of Rivendell.” Dread filled her and she knew what Dwalin was going to say next even as she prayed to whoever would listen that he was wrong. “Vali was among the slain. According to the letter, he died protecting a fallen ranger by the name of Corvo. I know you’ve lived there, lass, I don’t know if the ranger was known to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wrong,” Lilly breathed. “Whoever wrote that letter had to be wrong.” She was shaking now as she desperately tried to cling to that tiny hope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was written by Sten, l know his hand well enough,” Dwalin assured her. “It isn’t easy news, I know how you felt about the lad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know anything,” Lilly whispered. “He was going to come back. We were going to be happy. Me, Vali and Frey we were all… How am I going to tell Frey?” She asked in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dís already sent someone to handle that,” Nori told her. “I’m sorry, princess,” he said finally and one look at his face through the tears she was tightly holding back told her that he had no doubt of the accuracy of the letter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small, thin noise slipped from her lips as he pulled her into his arms, that turned into sobs as the news sunk in fully. Vali was gone and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault. She did not notice Dwalin leave, nor did she notice Vulcan slip from her pocket and streak up through the chimney. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be days, in fact, before she noticed much of anything.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s recovery from her injury went smoothly after she woke. She was tired frequently, but that was not surprising as the frequent appearances by both Elrond and Ahyarmen to press their healing magic into her were just as exhausting as they always were. There was just something about the body’s systems being kicked into hyper gear that left one tired. In any event, she was at least enjoying being doted on for a while. Unlike most patients, she had never reached a point where she was ready to try to escape on her own. Of course they had learned she would easily try to sneak others out when Lilly had been in the healing wing, but never herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you not have your spectacles with you?” Glorfindel growled when Penny had confessed that she had simply not </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the orcs had archers when she had been injured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never wear them out on patrol.” Penny scoffed. “They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>glass</span>
  </em>
  <span> and could break! What would I do then? Be blinded when glass flies into my eyes?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you had not fallen then Vali might still be alive.” Glorfindel snapped without thinking and instantly regretted it when he saw the stricken look on the dwelf’s face. He knew she had been having nightmares about that… He deflated and reached to take her limp hand. “I am sorry. Anything might have happened. Both of your parties were overwhelmed in the attack.” He considered the injury and the memory she had shown him of the fight. “With the spot you were hit and the way you were turning… If you had not boosted yourself it is possible you might have been hit in the eye instead of under the arm.” He hummed. “I shall speak to Berechon about making you some reinforced spectacles using some of your mithril.” He decided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” The dwelf replied, listless as she once again replayed the sword going through that dwarf’s neck in her mind. His name had been Vali… That was… Perhaps it was just a popular name. She did not know. She nestled back in the bed and pulled the blanket up, ignoring Glorfindel as she closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel was thinking of the few bars of mithril the dwelf still possessed. She only had a couple that she had wanted as keepsakes, having left most of it to Lilly and Nori in Ered Luin, but she was insanely wealthy just from those few bars. But then again, he doubted she cared about that as she only used them to represent herself, Lilly, Bilbo, and surprisingly him when making up stories using her little figurines. He looked up from his thoughts when he felt the dwelf’s emotions still into slumber and sighed as he tightened his hold on her hand. He sighed. As empathic as he was, he had a hard headed tendency to overlook her emotional well-being in favor of her physical well-being. Glorfindel needed to work on that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot apologize enough.” Ahyarmen stated for perhaps the fourth time as he helped Penny off of the bed. He had arrived to announce that since Zephyr had finally felt it safe to emerge from her lung that she was free to return to her room only to find Glorfindel momentarily absent. He had decided to use the opportunity to apologize to her for having seen and touched her breasts during her surgery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny laughed. “You’re a healer, Ahyarmen. It happens. It wasn’t like you were trying to get a peek.” She tilted her head when she saw him flush before asking slyly, “Or were you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” The ellon exclaimed, startled. “Not.. Not that you are not attractive… It is just, no! I had never seen jewelry there on a woman before. Sometimes one of the farmers will have a bit on one side and I was surprised and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the dwelf was laughing more and had to stop him when her chest started to ache. “Ahyarmen… Everyone in the clothiers’ wing has seen me without clothes. It isn’t a big deal. Where I’m from bodies are viewed differently and I stopped caring who saw mine over a decade ago.” She pulled the healer into a one-armed hug on her good side and let him escort her from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they made their way down the hall, Ahyarmen asked something that had been troubling him. “I noticed something else while you were healing.” He started. “You had a scar, very near the spot where you were shot… It looked a lot like an arrow wound. Have you been shot before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised, Penny looked toward where the bandage was over the spot where the stitches had recently been removed. “No.” She said, looking back at her friend. “About… Ten years ago now… I had an illness that filled the sac around my lung with fluid. We call it pneumonia. It was bad and the healers cut into me and put a tube inside to let the fluid drain out. After a week or so they pulled the tube out and sewed it closed. The scar’s from that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is fascinating.” Ahyarmen stated, thinking of the procedure and how it could be useful. Movement ahead caught his attention and he saw Glorfindel returning. “Ahh, your escort has arrived to see you the rest of the way to your room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny smiled at Glorfindel before turning to press a kiss to Ahyarmen’s cheek as she grinned. “You’re still my favorite, Ahyarmen.” She teased before allowing an eye-rolling Glorfindel to accept the pass off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Ahyarmen departed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elrond says no training or anything strenuous for two weeks.” Glorfindel said as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he really?” Penny wondered, though she did not doubt the words had come from Elrond, she just liked to tweak Glorfindel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel remained silent for a long time, long enough that they made it to their room, though for any prying eyes Glorfindel escorted her to her old room and left her at the door… She was already through the washroom and in their shared room by the time he made it through his door. He watched as she seated herself at the desk and combed her hair. He moved over, kneeling beside her and looking into her eyes when she turned a curious look his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I kiss you?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny seemed to think about it before leaning down and pressing her lips against his briefly. She ignored the little whimper of protest when she pulled back. “I haven’t had a chance to brush my teeth in awhile. I don’t like gross kisses.” Though she had learned he did not seem to notice either way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel sulked, leaning down and resting his head in her lap as she finished combing her hair and moved to comb his as well. He did not react to the slight pull on his scalp as he once would have. “I thought you were dead.” The ellon confessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s movements slowed, but did not stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They told me you were there, but even when I was right next to you I could not feel you.” His breath hitched. “I never want to experience that again… To see your body, but not feel you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considering the matter, Penny set the comb down before standing. She pulled Glorfindel to his feet and led him over to the bed where she climbed in and pulled him along as well and then she just held him, whispering reassurances to him as he clung to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t want to see you,” Nori told Frey firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was fairly sure that it was the wrong decision, but the only thing he had managed to get out of the dwobbit since Dwalin had broken the news to her the afternoon before had been that she wanted to be alone. When he had asked her if she wanted him to let Frey in she had shaken her head and mumbled something about the other dwarf being right about it being her fault Vali had left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frey was not in a much better state, although he seemed to have spent some of the morning helping himself to his own product if the smell of ale on him was anything to go by. Nori just hoped that Penny would find a way to get to them as quickly as she could. He was more inclined towards hitting things in his grief than weeping and carrying on and he really had no idea what to do for his tiny friend who had refused to eat since the previous day. It had been her second refusal which had prompted him to see if her elemental companion could find a way to summon the dwelf. After all, if Penny could get to Bree and back in a day it should be possible for her to get to the mountains fairly rapidly as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or so he hoped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go and clean yourself up,” Nori told the younger dwarf. “Grieving or not she isn’t going to welcome you into her house stinking like a tavern.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault!” Frey screamed. Nori glared at him. Bad enough that Lilly was muttering that over and over, but hearing Frey declare it was somehow worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’ll find it’s your fault,” Nori replied. “You pushed too hard, even aware that she wasn’t in a place for it,” because Nori had told him so one evening before Frey had even approached the lass about courting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, as far as Nori was concerned the real fault lay with Vali. He had been a nice lad, but leaving with one of the caravans when he had a stable job in the mountains when everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that orc activity was on the rise had been the height of foolishness. Nori had lost friends that way in his youth. He had seen what losing the dwarf they had hoped to court, or even been courting, had done to the ones left behind. He had heard the blame being passed around and placed everywhere except upon the dwarf who had taken the job in the first place. True, some had little choice, but those that did were fools in Nori’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get yourself cleaned up,” Nori told Frey again when the younger wavered, “leave that orc shit at the door and I’ll let you in to see her.” He huffed. “But don’t be surprised if she doesn’t even notice you’re there.” With that he shut the door in Frey’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winter had finally settled in and Penny was allowed to train once more. But she was not training. Instead she was watching as Berechon made a fine mesh, not nearly as well as Nori could have done, from some of her mithril and fixed it to some large pieces of glass he had one of the glassblowers make after studying her spectacles. The glass, at her request, had been tinted yellow since yellow improved visibility at night as well as made a slight difference in how much sun would get into her eyes during the day. The mesh was on the inside of the glass lenses, to hopefully prevent any glass from reaching her eyes if they broke. Once they were set, he held the lenses out to the dwelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Check to see if you can see through them. And how far away from your face you get the best vision.” Berechon said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny held the lenses up to her eyes. “Yes, the mesh is fine enough that it doesn’t hinder vision.” She reported, moving the lenses until she could see as clearly as the imprecise practices of the current technology could provide. “Here’s the best spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Berechon measured the distance between the lenses and her face,  making notes as he did and then took the lenses back. “Off you go. I’m going to work on several designs for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not really in the mood to hang out in the forge despite the warmth, Penny complied and headed back to the House. She was joined en route by Glorfindel as he came from the stables and gave her a report on Badly, who was definitely carrying twins. As they talked, Zephyr suddenly swirled around Penny before darting up and into the air. The dwelf watched him go for a moment, but he was already hard enough to see when he was relatively still and right next to them, so she soon turned her attention back to the talk of horses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we could give one of them to Estel. He’ll need a horse and weren’t you guys planning on teaching him to ride soon?” As Glorfindel considered the idea, Penny added, “It’ll be a few years before the horse is old enough, but it’ll also be a few more years before Estel can ride a full grown horse, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may have a point.” Glorfindel admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a crash just ahead of them, followed by a rush of air hot enough to scald.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwelf and elf both stumbled as a shockwave vibrated through the ground with the sound of the crash and, after a brief look at each other, they both ran ahead toward the source of the heat and noise. They had not gone far, just rounding a section of one of the gardens and there, in the center of the stone walkway, was a crater!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They cautiously moved over to the crater and peered down into the mess of broken and melted stone to see…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vulcan!” Penny exclaimed, recognizing the elemental more by the way Zephyr was cradled around it and trying to cushion the white hot creature than anything else. “What is… Oh no… Lilly!” Without thinking, Penny leaped into the air!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel reacted quickly, jumping as well and only just catching the dwelf by the ankle before she took off. “Stop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s in trouble!” Penny denied, too panicked to counter the extra weight Glorfindel was exerting on her efforts to fly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penny! Stop!” Glorfindel demanded, trying to pull her back down even as he struggled to keep his own feet touching the earth. Finally he tried, “Periwinkle!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because they had diligently practiced Glorfindel’s chosen safe word, the lazy git having just picked the ridiculous word she had used as an example, Penny was startled enough by it, and the absurdity of him actually shouting it, to stop. She looked down at him, easing up on the wind and letting him pull her back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking hold of Penny’s shoulders once she was back down, mostly since her feet were not quite touching the ground, Glorfindel looked into her eyes. “You cannot just fly off… I won’t stop you, but be sensible. Flying to and from Bree exhausted you. Ered Luin is much further away. Take your glider to make it easier and I will pack you some food and supplies to take.” He was grimacing, not wanting her to leave so soon after she had been injured, but he was also helping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she did not want to see the sense in it, Penny did. She nodded before finally landing and turning to where Zephyr and Vulcan were lying in the crater. “Vulcan, I’ll carry you back if you can avoid burning me…” She informed him. “Just let me get ready.” And then both she and Glorfindel were racing into the House. Penny went to grab her glider and harnesses before taking it back out to where Vulcan was so she could assemble it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel took Penny’s pack, stuffing some of her money and a change of clothes for the dwelf into it before he took it down to the kitchens. He packed it full of lembas, water, and filled any leftover space with the dried fruit snacks and seasoned jerky Penny preferred. Then he was rushing out to the crater that had gathered a collection of curious elves that were watching as the dwelf latched herself into the assembled glider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he watched, Penny carefully scooped Vulcan into her hands. He was very, very warm, but it was bearable with the way Zephyr was still wrapped around him and doing his best to counter the other elemental’s heat. She shifted the two elementals into one of her duster’s larger pockets and looked over at Glorfindel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon assisted Penny with putting on the pack, making sure the extra buckles were secure before he looked into her eyes. “Be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny returned the look for a moment before she reached up and took hold of Glorfindel’s hair with both hands. She pulled him down, pressing her lips to his, witnesses be damned, and kissed him hard. She swiped her tongue into his mouth, ravishing it for a moment before she pulled back. “I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny barely registered the trip to Ered Luin. She flew high and fast, pushing the wind into the glider. She would sometimes fuss with her pack to pull out something to snack on, but she flew until she was too tired to continue before landing. There she carefully removed the elementals from her pocket and stuffed her face before sleeping. She had only Vulcan’s heat to keep her warm while Zephyr kept watch and she was thankful that her elemental never seemed to need rest. Once she was refreshed she was gone again. It took her just over two days to reach the Blue Mountains and only the ease with which she could see the caravan trails allowed her to find her way to Thorin’s Halls from the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were screams as she swooped down, dwarves startled by the beast coming from the sky, but Penny ignored them, unlatching her harness from the glider and only pausing long enough to pull out enough of the pipes from their fittings to fold it down and tuck it under her arm before she took off running through the dwarves that jumped out of her way. She raced through the streets and alleys toward their house and it was only when she tried the knob and ended up smashing into the door that she even thought it would be locked and remembered she did not have a key. She pounded on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frey!” Nori’s voice came from the other side of the door as the sound of bolts unlocking could be heard. “I swear if you come back here spouting more of that orc shit again…” he stopped as he opened the door and saw Penny; ears, beard, and all. “Mahal’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>balls</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am glad to see you, lass,” he breathed. “Now get in here before you have the guard down on us with that racket.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house before closing the door and bolting it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The guard might be down on us anyway. I literally flew right in over the gate before landing.” She said, tossing her glider to the side of the entrance before whirling. “Where is she?! What’s wrong?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dís got a letter from out your way, four days ago,” he said as he led Penny up the stairs. “Vali’s dead, killed in an orc attack. Vesta hasn’t done anything but cry and stare at the walls since, she won’t eat, hardly drinks, hasn’t moved except if she has to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny flinched, her face turning guilty as soon as Vali’s name left Nori’s lips. “Fuck…” She hissed quietly, more out of dismay when it turned out that the name was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> common after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rubbed her face. “I’ll talk to her, see if I can get her into some other mood…” At least angry, she guessed. “Just… Can you make some broth or something? She’ll eat even if I have to funnel it down her throat and hold her down until it settles.” The dwelf almost wished she had brought Glorfindel with her, but her one attempt to take him in the glider had not ended well with how much it reminded him of falling and they had not worked on that yet. He would have been able to dampen Lilly’s emotions enough to function like he had when Belladonna had died, but it was too late now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do that,” Nori said, having missed her quiet hiss. “I’m hoping you have better luck…” he took a breath. “Don’t mention Frey whatever you do. I let him in once and that was a mistake I won’t be repeating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotcha.” Penny said, and then she moved to let herself into Lilly’s bedroom. She looked around, frowning at the stuffy air. And then she saw her sister. The dwobbit was wearing her night dress, her hair a complete mess, and did not seem to have moved in weeks though it had to have been less with how long it took messages to travel in this world. She slid into the room, closing the door gently before making her way over to the window. She opened it, despite the cold, and used her power to push the stale air out of the room and bring in fresh air. It was cold, because of winter and all, but Lilly was not susceptible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reminded by the cool, the dwelf reached into her pocket and pulled out the elementals. She moved over, sitting next to her sister and setting Vulcan down on the dwobbit’s side where she was curled up. As she did so, Zephyr pulled himself off of the lava blob and zipped up to help fan out the room. She reached out, putting a hand on Lilly’s arm. “Lilly…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit hardly moved. “Leave me alone, Nori,” she whispered, not seeming to register her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I was Nori, I might listen.” Penny said, moving to unbuckle and shrug off her pack before pulling herself to curl around Lilly from behind. “But I’m far more stubborn than he is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, Lilly.” Penny murmured, moving to brush at Lilly’s messy curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurts,” she whispered, curling closer to her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” The dwelf responded, pressing a kiss to Lilly’s curls. “But you’re scaring people, sis. They’re worried about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” Lilly muttered. “It doesn’t matter. Vali’s gone and Frey hates me for it, so none of the rest matters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny squeezed her eyes closed, guilt eating at her. “Frey doesn’t hate you. He’s just hurting. I won’t let him hate you.” She would rip his beard out and smash his head in if he tried… Or just confess that she was the reason Vali was dead. “And it does matter because you matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly shook her head, fresh tears leaking out as she remembered every word that Frey had flung in her direction, every accusation about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the reason that Vali had felt they weren’t enough for her, that he left with the caravan to prove he was worthy of her. Every time he had told her that if she had just accepted them Vali would never have gone because he would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he was enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as much as some stupid caravan,” she replied. “Not as much as some idiot ranger who probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf grimaced and took a shaky breath before she said. “The ranger lived… Vali was a hero to the end…” She paused only a moment before steeling herself and continuing. “I liked him, Lilly. I did. He was kind and funny… And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> hero… I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Lilly asked, leaning back a little as she tried to understand what she was hearing past all the pain that was tearing through her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was that ranger, Lilly.” Penny said, hoping she was prepared for whatever Lilly would throw at her. “It was my patrol that came across the caravan after they had been attacked. We rushed in… I got hurt and went down… Vali saved me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” the dwobbit took a deep breath. “If this is some sort of twisted way to try and make me feel better…” she whispered but one look at Penny’s face told her it wasn’t. “Get out. Just… Just get out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Penny said. “I’m not leaving you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> him!” Lilly screamed. “You didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to like him! I loved him and you got him </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Just get away from me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him. I did.” Penny insisted, concerned that Lilly did not even seem to have the strength to try to shove her away. “I didn’t like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him, but I never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wanted him dead. I would have given my life for him if I could have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like that would have made it better?!” She slapped her hands against Penny’s chest, although after four days with nothing other than the little Nori had been able to coax her to drink it was a little more like a newborn baby flailing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was out there risking my life for strangers. If I was going to die, at least then it would have been to help someone I love.” Penny pointed out, wincing at the sting of Lilly’s slaps but never letting go of her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly let out a hoarse sob and once she started she did not stop for some time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny pulled Lilly close, holding her as she sobbed. She waited until the sobs died down before scooting off of the bed. She never released her hold though, picking the dwobbit up as she stood and carrying Lilly out of the bedroom. She took her down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking determined to take care of her sister even if she had to treat the dwobbit like a baby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that wise?” Nori asked Penny as she entered the kitchen. He already had some broth on the stove, and had never been more thankful for his fussy older brother than now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s too weak to fight me.” Penny stated, talking as if she were not holding her sister in her arms as she seated herself at the table and arranged Lilly in her lap. “She’ll have to put up with it if she wants to get her strength back to try to fight me on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your funeral,” Nori shrugged. “I’ll go and draw her up a bath,” he added as he pulled a face. “Since we’re taking the tough love route.” He moved to walk past Penny, then paused and touched her shoulder. “I’m glad you’re here, lass.” He said and carried on out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, the news spread like wildfire through the dwarves of the strange, bearded elf that had </span>
  <em>
    <span>flown</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the city before pulling off their own wings and running into the residential district where they disappeared without a trace.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Together again, but at a very expensive cost.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Split Me Wide Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Split me wide open and look right inside<br/>There's so many things that I tried to hide<br/>Oh you see right through me<br/>You always see right through me<br/>Split me wide open, and cut me in two<br/>There's nothing that I could ever hide from you<br/>Oh you always knew me, you're the only one who knew me<br/>Is nothing sacred, is nothing saved?<br/>Your gentle eyes like a razor blade<br/>They cut me open, you look right through<br/>I give it all to you</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LdY9ygvBHE">The Bravery, <i>Split Me Wide Open</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Glorfindel was riding hard and steady. He pushed Asfaloth as much as he could, a little each day, that would not risk the stallion’s life or health with the constant use of the extra jolt that he sent into the animal. He brushed the stallion’s mane as they rode, praising him for running through the snow and mud of the winter. It had been this way for days. They had left Imladris within hours of the dwelf flying off and now, ten days later, they were approaching Bree, a task that should have taken another week and a half at a normal horse’s pace.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The ellon grimaced. He was pushing the stallion too hard if they were already almost to Bree. Asfaloth was not young, despite appearing to be, and Glorfindel was positive that somehow he was the only reason the stallion had not died of old age over a century ago. He knew Penny was going to be furious if Asfaloth was injured, despite her pretend anger over the stallion having impregnated her mare. Reluctantly, he slowed his pace, despite Asfaloth snorting and chomping impatiently at the bit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding that he would stop for the night in Bree, let Asfaloth rest for a proper night in a warm stable, Glorfindel slowed the pace a bit more and tried to rein in his own impatience at wanting to know what was happening in the Blue Mountains.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had been about ten days since Penny’s arrival and between her efforts and Nori’s they had managed to at least get Lilly eating of her own accord and starting to come out of herself. Nori had, after that first night, decided that tough love was the only way forward. He was not going to allow his lively little friend to wallow in misery and self-loathing. With Penny in the house to help should things go south he had taken to all but bullying the dwobbit into taking care of herself and, finally, he was starting to see results.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If only he could do something about Frey...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was currently fixing herself up as nicely as she could. She did not have fancy clothing with her as she felt her plans for the day deserved, but she made do with putting on her least damaged and nicest things she had left in her closet… That she now shared with Nori. It felt strange looking around her room and seeing Nori’s things, but it was strangely comforting, too. She paused, looking at herself in the mirror and touched her beard. She considered shaving, but decided not to and just clipped in her gold stars in a random pattern. Well, as random as the Libra constellation could be.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf made her way down the stairs, her hair pulled back in a more elvish style with just her gold star clip and no beads to worry about. She looked around for Nori and when she found him she asked, “Where do Vali’s parents live?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Nori asked warily. He had a feeling that he knew what the dwelf was up to, but there was never any harm in being certain of these things.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to thank them.” Penny admitted, putting her hands in her pockets and fiddling with the items she had within. “And apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought it might be something like that,” Nori sighed. “Just don’t expect them to be pleased to see you, and wear something over your head unless you want to start a riot. Not everyone is as open to new things as yours truly.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny grimaced. “I don’t have anything…” But then she sighed and went up to Lilly’s work room before borrowing a finished shawl. She draped it over her head and went back down. “How’s this?” She looked ridiculous and knew it, but she was prepared to get laughed at if it kept her from being stabbed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nori shook his head, vanishing into the corridor and came back carrying the hooded cloak he had taken to wearing since living with Lilly, violet with a silver trim. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be a bit short, but you won’t stand out so much and I’m not going anywhere if you’re not here,” he told her. “You can borrow it.” He held it out to Penny.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf looked relieved when she removed the shawl and folded it up before setting it down and taking the cloak. “Thank you, Nori. This means a lot.” And it did, especially with how angry she had made him the last time she had seen him before all this. “I’ll try to not get stabbed and bleed on it.” She tried to joke as she put it on and pulled the hood up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do what you need to do,” Nori replied. Then looked at her sharply. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell them you </span>
  <em>
    <span>owe</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vali your life,” he added quickly. “You can say you’re alive because of him or he stopped you from getting killed, but as soon as you say you </span>
  <em>
    <span>owe</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vali anything it becomes something you owe </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they could make things very difficult for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny nodded, taking the advice as seriously as Nori intended for her to and, once she got the directions to their house from the dwarf she gave him a brief hug and was out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nori watched her leave and shook his head. Life had certainly become far more interesting since Penny had grabbed him in the market. He could do with it getting a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span> interesting in all honesty. He looked at the letter that sat above the stove, every dwarf who left with the caravans wrote one in case something happened. Vali had written several and his parents had dropped this one off the day before Penny had arrived. Nori had not given it to Lilly yet, he did not think it was time, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> managed to get a question of his own answered when they had come. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the ones who had encouraged Vali to join the caravan. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Days later and the resident half-elven was contemplating another visit. She was considering tracking down Frey and speaking to him. After all, if it was anyone’s fault that Vali had died, it was hers. And she had enough nightmares of swords sliding out of his neck to prove it. Thankfully she had two unexpected bedmates to cuddle when her dreams woke her, depending on which one she happened to have fallen asleep next to on any given night. Of course they were not her preferred cuddle partner, but they helped. She did not think that visiting Frey would turn out as well as visiting Vali’s parents had gone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The couple had politely offered her a drink which she had sipped as she apologized and thanked them, telling them about the many orcs she had personally witnessed Vali kill before he had fallen. She did not tell them how he died, just that it had been swift. When she left, one of the mithril bars from her personal collection had been left on their table. She wondered how long it took them to find it and what they had thought of the gift, as poor as it was, for their missing son.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed thoughtfully, sipping at some juice as she sat at the table. Lilly was at least tending to her basic needs now, so that was a plus. She wondered if the dwobbit would finally attack her when she regained enough strength, though she somehow doubted it. Since she was just lounging around the house she was only wearing her favorite vest and trousers and she used the opportunity to pull the arm hole aside, inspecting the still vivid scar where the arrow had pierced her chest and been cut out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” Lilly asked as she wandered into the room. There was still something listless about the dwobbit but as the days passed it started to ease more. Too much more. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My new scar.” Penny replied absently before realizing it was Lilly. She flinched and adjusted her vest back the way it was supposed to be. “Are you feeling okay? As okay as you could be...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sort of,” the dwobbit shrugged, turning to stare out of the window. “I don’t know. I can’t really feel anything except…” she shrugged. “Do you think Glory could take it all away when we get back to Imladris?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s on his way.” Penny said with full confidence even though they had not discussed it and she had no way of truly knowing. “And he could, but you know there’s backlash when he releases it and it would hurt worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want him to release it,” Lilly replied. “I just want it all gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny frowned. “That’s not how empathy works, Lilly. You know that. He can control it for a bit, but he can’t erase it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what good is he?” Lilly demanded. “I don’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore, Penny! Every time I feel anything good here something comes along and tears it all away again!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grimacing, because she absolutely had not helped with that, the dwelf sighed. “I know how it feels in the moment, but we both know that it will ease up. Do you want to be a…a... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soulless Sam</span>
  </em>
  <span> the rest of your life?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see as many problems with it right now,” Lilly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not right now, but when we’re being chased by giant spiders and you’re busy trying to give a shapeshifter baby to the devil you’ll think twice.” Penny nodded sagely.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly shrugged. “At least it wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she waved at herself. “I’m tired. I didn’t ask for this and I didn’t want it. They could have given me this one thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Lilly. I’d give you the world if I could.” Penny told her. “But we knew this wasn’t going to be an easy task.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It would have been easier if I knew I had someone to come back to,” Lilly said. “Like you do,” she added softly</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny grimaced again, wondering how much she should say considering their situations. Finally, hoping for something to distract Lilly, even if it was to yell at Penny for being a hypocrite, she said, “He wants to marry me. Soul binding and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make the mistake I did,” Lilly told her. “They won’t let you be happy for long so make the most of it.” Six months ago she would have crowed with delight over being proved right. Now she could not even bring herself to care.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I put you in that position.” Penny knew it was somehow the result of one of her various outbursts before she ran away. “And I’m even more sorry that I wasn’t here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t have made any difference,” the dwobbit got to her feet. “He would have left, he still would have died.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny narrowed her eyes at her sister, not liking the dead tone and, like all of her terrible ideas, she acted as soon as the idea came to mind…. There was a swirl of vibrant color for a split second as the dwelf’s soul left her body and then the room shifted to a battlefield and a very specific dwarf was attacking an orc as his voice rang out, “There’s plenty to go around, lassie!” As quickly as she had brought the replay up, the dwelf was back in her body, assessing the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly was staring at her sister in horror. “Why would you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?” She demanded. “Why would you show me that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember it every night.” Penny said, as if she had not heard Lilly’s words. “Every single night. Though sometimes it’s different. Sometimes we’re sitting in a tavern and laughing and he passes me an ale and says… ‘There’s plenty to go around, lassie…’” She tapped her fingers on the table. “Only my memory never ends there. What do you last remember?” She wondered, her voice genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The day he </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly hissed. “When he </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised me</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would come back so that we could work through everything. Every </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie</span>
  </em>
  <span> I told him. It was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>lies</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Everything I told him! Everything we had was built on a lie! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> him and I lied to him everyday! What kind of person does that? What kind of person lets someone fall for a fantasy like that? He died thinking he was in love with me but he couldn’t have been. If not for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would have been here!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we had a cover… But dwarves know how to keep secrets.” Penny was poised in a very specific manner, one that highlighted her few elven features. She was hoping to help draw on the notorious superiority complex elves were unappreciated for. “I cannot help but wonder if you loved him at all if you could not bring him into the secret. After all, we love Nori and Bilbo and brought them in. I’m even willing to bring in Ori and Dori, because I love them as well. And one day I would tell everyone. And yet you loved someone who didn’t even know your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t fair!” Lilly screamed. “You know that isn’t fair! We agreed to keep this a secret! We </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. Bilbo </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know, and we didn’t even tell him all of it, did we? We didn’t tell him about our world! We didn’t tell him that in six years he’s going to face a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t take Bilbo to your bed, either. Or stick your tongue down his throat. If you had loved him, both of them, I’d have understood and supported you telling them every dirty secret.” Penny somehow retained her poised position, looking down her nose at the dwobbit. “But you didn’t tell him anything, did you? Did he even know I’m your adopted sister? Or was I still just some guard turned friend as far as he knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hardly had the chance did I?” Lilly shrieked. “What with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> putting all those doubts in my head about them before you fucked off to get all cozy with your elf, you giant fucking hypocrite! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nori</span>
  </em>
  <span> making me promise I wouldn’t do anything like court them for four years! I was going to tell them when Vali got back, if he even still wanted me. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>, alright? I was absolutely fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span> that if I told them they wouldn’t want me. Is that what you wanted to hear?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And it was wrong of me to put those doubts in your head. I cannot apologize enough for that.” Somehow the dwelf kept her cool. “And yes, I am a giant fucking hypocrite. Because do you know what I did when someone said they wanted to marry me? I thought about it and decided to move in with them and see how things went instead of using other people’s words as an excuse to hide.” She had narrowed her eyes and was almost, but not quite, hissing by the end.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because no one ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stand in your way!” Lilly responded, the merest flicker of fire flaring on her fingertips. “In fact, as I recall, all we have ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> is tell you that you should think about it!” She huffed. “You don’t have the monopoly on being hurt by other people’s words! And you don’t have the monopoly on the insecurities they give you either!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally left so that I would not stand in your way! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to find out if you were in love with them!” Penny’s voice had raised, but she was still keeping control… “Yes I was a bitch about it, but that shows how invested I was in what I thought was the perfect life you would want. But I was also willing to stand aside so you could have the new one!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And that worked out </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfectly, didn’t it?” Lilly sneered. “Because you just put all those awful thoughts in my head and just because you walked away it didn’t mean that you took the words with you did you? They were still there, still playing in my head every bloody night I was on my own!” The fire had moved up now, covering her hands though she still did not really have the energy to make it flare as rapidly as she once had. “All those little niggling doubts that came up when I wasn’t too busy to hear them. What if I was wrong? What if I was trusting the wrong people? What if they hurt me the way that…” She took a breath. “He was the Before,” she finished. “But I couldn’t take that chance. I needed you here to help me decide if I was doing the right thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>and you weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had been here I’d have been telling you daily that it was the wrong thing. How the hell is that supposed to help anything?!” Penny was genuinely bewildered. “If my words stuck then there was something in </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> that saw some truth in them! You can’t blame me for not telling you daily to drop them!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you would have been here!” Lilly shouted. “You would have been here when I needed you. And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She screamed, clutching at her hair. “I needed you and you weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t change that.” The dwelf wanted to give Lilly a hug, but the dwobbit was sort of half on fire at the moment… “But I can apologize and be there now. I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Lilly sobbed. “It’s too late and he’s gone. How am I supposed to live with this? How am I supposed to live with knowing that I loved him and I should have told him everything and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> before I could?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny faltered, not knowing quite what to say… Finally, she settled on, “Because while you might have loved him, and I think he knew, you were not </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him.” She took a breath. “So you accept it and move on. Time will heal this and you will love again. Hell, you might even still marry Frey for all I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, because it’s that simple?” Lilly snarled. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frey</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She spun, shooting flames at the sofa which caught light with alarming swiftness. “I can’t even… I just…” She took a shuddering breath. “There is no me and Frey. Not any more. It was going to be the three of us and without Vali… without Vali he doesn’t want me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny jumped, startled by the flames and quite honestly surprised she had not been incinerated on the spot. She gulped and took a deep breath before saying. “I really want to hug you, but you’ve been on fire for a while now.” She was calm and focused when she added, “And if I can get that hug, I’ll go and rip Frey’s beard off and shove it up his ass for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That burst of flame seemed to have taken all of the energy that the dwobbit had left, however, and the flames that had licked up her arms had already started to dwindle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf turned, assessing the fire and, when she saw it start to move on to other furniture she ripped all of the air out of the vicinity, causing the flames to smother before turning her attention back to Lilly. She started to rise from her seat in case the dwobbit fell from the drain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t worth it,” she told Penny. “It was for Vali, it was always for Vali.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Penny saw the fire completely die on Lilly’s skin the dwelf moved and took the dwobbit in her arms. Lilly was still very hot, but Penny figured a few singes were worth it for the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So Penny had decided not to murder Frey… Yet. She had sent Zephyr out to locate the dwarf for her, just in case. And now she hung around the house, not even attempting to leave, primed and ready to move should Lilly even indicate that she had changed her mind about how Frey should be dealt with. She had not bothered to shave, having grown used to her goatee since the last time she had regrown it and not wanting to have to go through the itchy stubble phase again. But the beard made it harder for her to hide anyway. She’d either have to keep her mouth shut or reveal she was half-dwarf if she left the house. So in she stayed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf had jarred Lilly out of her completely emotionless mindset for a time, but she was trying to think of where to move next. She twitched as she thought, feeling like she was waiting for something. She got up after a moment and went in search of her sister. When she found the dwobbit she wisely started with, “What was something he did that made you laugh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sing,” Lilly replied, fiddling with a cushion that had been flung onto one of the sofas from the downstairs ‘bedroom’ which had been brought through to replace the one she had burnt. “He was really bad at it and he knew it, so he’d play it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Was the tone enough to make up for the lack of skill?” Penny wondered, because that was a big thing for her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly shook her head. “When he spoke his voice was amazing,” she had a distant look on her face when she said it, “but when he sang his voice would go all squeaky at the weirdest moments.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny smiled faintly before singing a bit of a Chipmunk song. “Like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly laughed, “not that bad. I don’t think any dwarf can get that high. I loved when he would do that, sing anyway just because he knew it would make me smile.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf’s face lit up to hear Lilly laugh. “Did he do anything else? Something to make you laugh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly huffed, “Frey was the loud one who always had something funny to say. Vali was just quiet. A bit shy. The only time he really came out of himself was when he was swinging his axe around. He gave Kíli a black eye once,” she smiled sadly. “Dwalin laughed for a week every time he saw us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping, Penny’s spine stiffened. “You got to see Kíli!” She cursed, smacking herself on the forehead. “What did you think?! As hot as I remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wrote to you about it,” Lilly reminded her. “There was definitely something about him,” she shrugged, not wanting to really think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny sighed and flopped down. “That letter was ages ago. I may have better recall, but I can’t remember everything.” She pouted, but could understand why Lilly didn’t want to talk about a hot dwarf while mourning someone she had loved. “I never did get to see Fíli… Maybe I can while I’m here this time. He works with leather and my favorite vest is kind of old now…” Her eyes turned considering, because she was hardwired differently than Lilly and though she was trying, she got easily distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Met him too,” Lilly reminded the dwelf, “watched Dwalin wipe the floor with him.” She smiled at the memory of the day Dwalin beat Fíli in a fight and Vali almost beat Kíli. Almost. “I got a sword lesson off him a few weeks later too. He gave me a few tips and tricks to try. He’s a pretty good teacher.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Swooning, the dwelf fanned herself dramatically. She suddenly moved, rolling over and crawling to plaster herself to Lilly’s side. “Were they shirtless? Please tell me they were shirtless…” The word please was dragged out to an almost painful whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lilly shook her head. “It was hot, he’d been training.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You lucky little </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Penny said, with extra feeling. “You get all the hot dwarves on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the one who got felt up by Kíli in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>toy shop</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish.” The dwelf mourned. “Hands were kept to themselves. It was his voice feeling me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He does have a nice voice,” Lilly admitted. “So does his brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny whimpered at the thought. “Damn… My grand entrance isn’t the only reason I haven’t left the house since I arrived.” She mourned some more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your grand entrance has had Dwalin dancing all sorts of circles around Dís,” Nori observed from the door. “He says he owes you for that, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Around Dís?” The dwelf said, turning bright, sparkling eyes toward Nori. “Why’s he dancing circles around her?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because otherwise she would have stormed down here demanding the identity of the one who disrupted the entire city,” Nori replied. “With a lot of guards and a lot of noise, something your sister does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> need.” He pulled a face. “Dwalin is trying to convince her he’s got it handled.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I should try to go see her! I did tell her about my glider…” Penny said, completely forgetting that she had not told them she had become pen friends with the princess.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When would you have done that?” Nori asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny suddenly looked like a deer in the headlights… Not that Nori would be familiar with that phrase. “Umm… In a… Letter?” She asked, sounding worried. “Because… She’s my pen friend in Elrond’s project?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Only you two,” Nori sighed. “No more surprises, and no trying to get to see Dís. Thorin will have kittens.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help forgetting things…” Penny whined, sounding more like the tween she had become. She pointed at Lilly. “She distracted me with shirtless dwarf talk!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked,” Lilly reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf looked at Lilly as if she were asking what </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to do with her point. “You provided!” She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired,” the dwobbit declared suddenly, still having periods where she was suddenly completely exhausted. Usually after she had spent time remembering the happy times. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want company?” Penny asked, prepared to take a nap with her sister if Lilly wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly shook her head. “Go do your thing, you shouldn’t spend all your time babysitting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny leaned over and smacked a kiss to Lilly’s cheek. “I’ll be in the house if you need me.” And then she stood and wandered out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa and lay down, pressing her face into the cushion she had been playing with to hide her tears. The she let herself begin to drift into a doze</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the ellon arrived at Ered Luin he had lost track of the days. And yes, he had ended up pushing Asfaloth more than he should have. But by that time he actually ached to hear the dwelf yell at him. He rode fast up to the gate, actually making it through before any guards could think to stop the speeding elf. But then there were too many dwarves around to safely ride the stallion further into the city and the tall golden haired ellon was forced to stop and dismount. He kept a hand on Asfaloth, pushing energy into the horse to keep him from trembling after the weeks of hard riding. He looked around for someone to ask directions from, for even though he had seen Penny’s memory of the place, none of them had included the walk from the gate to their house and so Glorfindel was, momentarily, lost. He cast his senses out, seeing if they were in range and thought he felt something. Without thinking, he took Asfaloth’s reins and started to walk the horse in that direction.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to tell me where you’re headed in such a hurry, elf?” A large, bald dwarf covered in tattoos demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel drew himself up short as the dwarf approached and spoke. He considered him, or her, for only a moment before he bowed to the dwarf. When he stood up again, he said, “I am Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower and I am here to seek counsel with Princess Vesta of Los Wedhyel.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> has that thief got himself mixed up in,” the dwarf breathed. “I know where to find her,” he continued louder, “mind telling me what you want with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The lady holds something precious to me and I would speak my request to her.” Glorfindel stated, remaining polite, but trying to indicate there was some manner of privacy to the request.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” the dwarf straightened and made a few gestures, “I’ll take you to her. Just don’t go expecting a warm welcome. And expect me to stay until I get to the bottom of why you’re here. The lass is a friend, I won’t be seeing any more harm come to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I too see her as a friend and I would not harm her if I were ever given the choice.” Glorfindel stated, leading Asfaloth as he followed the dwarf. “I thank you for your time and the care that you give to her, Master Dwarf.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dwalin, son of Fundin,” the dwarf said shortly, “temporarily at your service,” was added almost grudgingly. “I don’t need your thanks, she’s a good lass, even with the questionable company.” He changed direction slightly. “This’ll get you there faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel smiled down at the dwarf, though he doubted the dwarf saw the gesture. “Master Dwalin, a star shines upon the hour of our meeting.” He said formally, his mood perking up as they moved further in and he felt first the vivid chaos he had been missing. “I assume from your words you are acquainted with Master Nori…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I know Nori,” Dwalin replied. “No idea what the lass sees in him, but he’s good to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When I met Master Nori he had been hired to train Princess Vesta in combat. He spent the winter in Imladris. He seemed quite a respectable fellow and Elrond has remarked that he would enjoy more dwarves of his quality within the Valley.” Glorfindel may have been exaggerating, but it never hurt to make elves seem more approachable if he could manage it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dwalin had to stop walking, unable to keep putting one foot in front of the other with the laughter that bubbled out at the elf’s words. “Did you count the silver after he left?” He asked, even though he had been told about Nori’s stay in Rivendell by the thief himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Twice.” Glorfindel confided, sounding amused. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How much did he make off with in the end?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Some candlesticks, a vase, and a circlet from each of Elrond’s sons.” The golden ellon said easily, perking up more as he felt the simmering inferno that was Lilly as they grew closer to their destination.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds about right,” Dwalin nodded. “He was just messing with you, then. He’d have made off with a lot more than that if he had been serious about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As they neared, Glorfindel recognized the nearby houses from Penny’s memory and he was so excited that Asfaloth snorted and pranced a bit to the side as he was led. The ellon checked himself, seeing if he had leaked to the dwarf as well. “I found myself impressed with Master Nori’s perseverance with the stay, though perhaps he handled the less kind of my race as being somehow less cold than the winter.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Or he just had other ways of getting them back,” Dwalin shrugged. “He isn’t above being a bit petty, and the lass takes a dim view of those who mistreat her friends from all accounts.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For some reason, that makes me feel better.” Glorfindel stated, stopping in front of the house he could feel Penny and Lilly inside even when it seemed as if the dwarf would continue.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’ve not been here before?” Dwalin demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked bewildered as he looked at the dwarf. “I would think that I would stand out a bit here, Master Dwalin.” He pointed out before gesturing to the house. “But I know the address and is that not the number I was given?” The dwarf scowled up at him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, lets see if she’ll see you,” he gestured to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The golden ellon nodded before reaching for the knocker. After he knocked on the door, he moved to drape Asfaloth’s reins on something nearby that looked relatively sturdy. He looked at the stallion. “Stay.” Knowing he was understood, he turned back to the door, waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nori opened the door after a few moments and his face assumed an incredibly put upon expression.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I not surprised that you’ve turned up?” He asked the elf.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I believe you know why I have come, Master Nori.” Glorfindel stated, sketching a bow. “May I speak with Princess Vesta?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If she feels like speaking,” Nori shrugged. “Isn’t up to me.” Nori was not, it could be argued, the most gracious of hosts. “You might as well come in too,” he added to Dwalin, “I’m sure Dís is going to have a great deal of fun getting this one out of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like I wasn’t going to anyway, thief,” Dwalin grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel had felt Penny’s reaction to him some time ago, he was not sure exactly when as he had been talking to Dwalin at the time. But he had sent her an apologetic wave before calming the dwelf down. He did not want her ruining things with her enthusiastic meetings. Not to mention he might get her to yell at him over it… He followed Nori into the house, lingering behind to allow Nori to properly play host and request an audience for Glorfindel with Lilly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Ponce is here,” Nori announced, “though I’d be surprised if you didn’t know that already.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny had been sitting on the sofa with Lilly and a while ago she had suddenly perked up, looking around expectantly before becoming almost unnaturally calm. Now she placidly sat there, waiting for whatever was going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Glorfindel,” Lilly smiled at him sadly. “I hope you didn’t push Asfaloth too hard to get here so soon after my sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sister?” Dwalin hissed, only to be cut off by a hissed ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>later’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>from Nori.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately I may have.” Glorfindel admitted before walking into the room. He knelt in front of Lilly even though everyone who knew him knew that he wanted to go to the dwelf instead. “Princess Vesta, I ask that you amend the vows of your guard, friend, and sister so that while she may still serve you, she may also be free to accept my hand in courtship that I may one day bind my soul to hers.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So much angst and pain. But tomorrow's chapter will have more fun moments. Promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Bad Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm the kind to sit up in his room<br/>Heart sick and eyes filled up with blue<br/>I don't know what you've done to me<br/>But I know this much is true<br/>I wanna do bad things with you</p><p>Okay</p><p>When you came in the air went out<br/>And all those shadows there filled up with doubt<br/>I don't know who you think you are<br/>But before the night is through<br/>I wanna do bad things with you<br/>I wanna do real bad things with you</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMPNjPpdjKU">Jace Everett, <i>Bad Things</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as the words left Glorfindel’s mouth he released the calm he had been holding on Penny and she shot up from her seat on the sofa, hands moving to cover her mouth as she sharply drew in her breath. But despite this action, she froze, waiting to see what Lilly would say in response. After all, everything that Glorfindel had said was in line with their cover story… Mostly. And the hands covering her mouth had multiple reasons. One hoping that Dwalin hadn’t noticed her goatee before she covered it, two to keep from yelling at Glorfindel about riding Asfaloth hard, and three to keep from yelling at Glorfindel over how ridiculous he was… Basically she wanted to yell at the golden ponce!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly looked at Glorfindel seriously. She was sure that, had her frame of mind been better, she would have been dancing around the room shrieking with glee no matter what intentions to the contrary she might have had. Instead, her happiness still muted by her grief, her reply was as calm and collected as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where you two are concerned," she said softly, "nothing would make me happier than to release my sister from that part of her oath. It has been my dearest wish for some time that she find happiness, and I hope that she might find it with you, no matter how long it takes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually the fact that Penny had agreed was a source of some amazement to her. Glorfindel must have pulled out all the stops while she had been away to achieve so much in so short a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have just lost </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much gold," Nori groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thank you, my lady.” Glorfindel bowed his head to Lilly before standing. As he stood he turned, looking at Penny just in time for the dwelf to fling herself at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny hit Glorfindel hard enough to cause the ellon to sway slightly. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face against his chest as she murmured. “You are so in for it later, mister…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to it.” Glorfindel whispered back as he slid his arms around Penny and held her close, beaming all the while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night was the first time Penny had seen the room that Lilly had once offered to her for training or crafting or whatever since Lilly had given it to her. She had not been sure what to expect and when she saw the room she was not quite sure how she had managed to not burst out laughing. It was clear from the way Glorfindel had merely moved to set his bags down that he thought it was just a simple guest room. The dwelf did not have the heart to tell him just what the thick, heady scent lingering in the room indicated though. She just hoped the sheets were clean. In fact…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked around the room, inspecting the various bottles of oil, of which there were quite a few. He tried to puzzle them out while Penny fastidiously changed the sheets and blankets on the bed for fresh ones. The ellon could also tell, by the way the wind picked up in the room, that the dwelf was airing it out even as he picked up one of the bottles and checked to see if the oil had a scent. He picked through several more, curious, before turning to find the dwelf seated on the side of the bed and watching him with an amused sparkle in her eyes. A thought occurred to him and he moved to stand within her reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you try something for me?” Glorfindel ventured cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilting her head, Penny wondered, “What do you want to try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ellon held his left hand out just slightly, keeping the distance between them. “Would you grab me and pull me down onto the bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips twisting slightly, the dwelf lunged forward. Her right hand clasped around Glorfindel’s left wrist and she yanked him forward even as she fell back. Only she did not do the same move she had done once before!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of finding himself on his back, Glorfindel found himself face down on Penny!! His eyes were startled as he assessed the situation, taking in how he was positioned. His left wrist was still held by the dwelf, but she had moved it so his palm was pressed to the bed beside her head. His other hand had moved forward instinctively and was resting on the bed beside her left shoulder. His torso was angled just enough that there was perhaps six or eight inches between their faces. But the rest of them!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf was so strong, so casual about her strength, that Glorfindel had never expected her to feel so soft as he pressed down against her. He had curled around her at night, holding her close many times, but it was not quite the same as this new position. He felt her shift slightly, something sliding against his hips and he turned his head. A startled sound escaped the ellon’s throat when he saw that the movement was caused by the dwelf’s thighs! She had pulled her legs up as she had fallen and he was cradled between them!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel felt his face flush as his body took in the rest of the softness he was pressed against. It was so… He could not describe how intimate this felt as he turned to look into her eyes. He focused on her for a moment, but she was holding herself in check, giving him time to assess the situation without influencing her own opinions into the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This… Is not what I was expecting.” Glorfindel confessed. When he felt the trickle of unease, he lowered his voice, leaning closer to add, “But I am not disappointed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel shifted, trying to adjust for the way his legs were half hanging off of the bed, and suddenly the dwelf beneath him </span>
  <em>
    <span>mewled</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He was startled, watching as her eyes closed and she tilted her head in a way that exposed her throat. Her back arched and she seemed to press even further against him and… Oh!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the heat rush to his cheeks, Glorfindel felt what he knew was arousal within the dwelf. He was uncertain as to what he should do, having obviously never been in this position before. So he asked. “What should I do?” He murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was obviously considering his words, worrying her lower lip with her teeth in a way that drew his attention. He could sense the hesitation there and he knew they were playing with fire at the moment. Just when he was about ready to get up, he heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me.” Penny whispered, her lips parted slightly and her cheeks flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The golden ellon was moving before the last word left her lips as he claimed her mouth. She let him lead the kiss for once, tasting the cinnamon she liked to add to the paste she cleaned her teeth with as he followed what he could remember from their previous kisses. He could see why she liked the activity. There was something about it that was intimate and close and yet not necessarily sexual on its own and he could understand why she would kiss those close to her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel growled into the kiss as he remembered the way Nori had kissed her in the hallway before she had flown to Bree. The elf’s left hand clenched into the bed as his right slid beneath the dwelf, moving from her shoulder, down her back and to the swell of her backside as he pulled and shifted closer. She whined into the kiss, her hips lifting and grinding against him at the new contact and their emotions felt so entwined the ellon could not define who felt what before suddenly they felt a slipping sensation and both were pushing away from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Periwinkle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they lay where they had landed on opposite ends of the bed, curled away from each other, they both realized they had said the word at the same time and suddenly one of them was laughing. It did not take long before they both were and after a moment Penny stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going… To go get something to drink.” She said. “You… Do whatever you need to calm down again.” The dwelf felt exhilarated as she strode from the room and left Glorfindel to take care of his problem…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now… How did one take care of a problem like this? The ellon wondered. He really should have talked more about this kind of thing!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly leaned against the kitchen table as the wave of pure arousal swept over her. She turned wide eyes onto Nori who, from his expression, had just felt exactly the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t?” She muttered, forcing herself to stay in control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone needs to use it,” Nori growled, keeping very firmly to his seat. “Waste of space otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lilly demanded, shifting in her seat. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to run to her room, but if she got up now she was more likely to jump Nori which would end up being a source of major regret whether he joined her or rejected her. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would push her away but there was no knowing for certain since she could tell that he was at least as affected by all the emotions Glorfindel was projecting at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted this for them, Princess, remember?” Nori pointed out through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not when I was in the near vicinity,” Lilly whined. “Oh, I’m going to kill them both </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> slowly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you,” Nori replied, “once I’ve taken myself to my room before I do something we </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> regret.” He added, jumped out of his chair and marched from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny suddenly walked by Nori, looking startled. The emotions were still being projected and she looked flushed, but she definitely did not look satisfied as she walked into the kitchen. “He okay?” She wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to put </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine a point on it,” Lilly breathed, “but if you and Glorfindel are going to get yourselves all worked up either </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> projecting, or do it somewhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> aren’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf’s jaw dropped. She had been too worked up herself to notice the projecting as she had left the room, but there was no way she could deny the look on Lilly’s face… She recognized it, after all! “I’m so sorry!” Penny practically squeaked. “We’ve never… Before… I didn’t know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now you do,” the dwobbit gasped. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she hissed then. “If this is how he’s feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you manage to walk away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want to get married…” Penny muttered, moving into the kitchen and getting herself some cold, cold water… “We both felt ourselves start to slip into soul form and stopped.” Even as she talked, the wave of arousal was dying down… And not in a way that indicated a happy ending was approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank Mahal for that,” Lilly breathed, idly noting that the more she spent time in the mountains the more like the dwarves she seemed to be becoming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was looking toward the door with narrowed eyes. She was… Not pleased with Glorfindel’s method of dealing with the problem. “Gonna have to talk to him…” She murmured before shaking her head. “Sorry Lilly… It won’t happen again. That was inappropriate.” So inappropriate, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just…” Lilly took a deep breath as she felt herself calm down enough for her grief to sneak back in. “If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> decide it’s time to get married, give me a few hours to get out of town, alright? Watching is one thing, but being clobbered over the head by someone else is another.” She looked at her hands. “Guess I kind of know what he felt like with Nori around now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering this whole ‘living together’ period was Penny’s bright idea to get Glorfindel to realize he did not want to spend the rest of her life bound to her, the dwelf did not think marriage was going to be a problem, but she agreed anyway. “Sure… I’ll do my best.” She said… But then the way Lilly used the word clobber and then compared it to Nori… Penny couldn’t help but snort which led to a giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you find it so funny,” Lilly sniffed, although there wasn’t much heat in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is funny.” Penny insisted, giggling. “Do you think Nori will keep taunting Sunshine with it now?” She rather figured he would, but one never knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Nori,” Lilly shrugged, “you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> he will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… Kind of embarrassing.” Penny admitted after a moment. “Watching is one thing, but feeling?” She shook her head. “I can’t imagine.” She didn’t even notice how her own flush had eased up as the emotion leaking had eased, but then again, it could have been the emotion eased as her flush eased up, it was hard to tell. “There was a moment, like we were feeling the same thing… We both pulled away at exactly the same moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds pretty nice,” Lily whispered, “scary, but nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was.” The dwelf agreed. After a moment she said, “He said he would go with us. On our mission. He doesn’t know what it is, but he said he would go. And if something prevented him, he would follow.” She was staring at her half full glass of water, fingers tapping on the side as she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thorin will </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>that,” Lilly observed. Then she looked at Penny closely. “You don’t want him to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want him anywhere near things that are giant, have wings, and can breathe fire.” Penny said, glowering into her water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that his choice?” Lilly asked her. “Do you think I want Bilbo anywhere near that? Or Nori, Dori, Ori and Dwalin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, which is why I didn’t try to tell him no.” Penny shrugged. “I’m trying to be a better person.” She admitted. “Besides, Butthead tried too much to tell me what to do when we met, I’m not going to turn around and pull that shit on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Lilly said, “because we’re still going to need all the help we can get, even if we have to sit on Thorin and sew his mouth shut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we taped wings on Thorin and then set him on fire maybe we can convince Glory that he’s a mini-Balrog and he’ll take care of him for us…” It seemed as if Penny were seriously considering the suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We kind of need him,” Lilly pointed out. “And Fíli isn’t really ready to be king yet by all accounts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes me think of the fan comics of him singing ‘Just Can’t Wait To Be King.’” Penny snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, from what I’ve heard he does everything in his power to </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoid</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” Lilly said. “I have no idea what will happen to change that between now and then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The quest.” Penny points out. “And the comics are cute, either way. Some of those artists have talent.” The dwelf’s attention was suddenly fixated upon the door to the kitchen and the reason why appeared a moment later as Glorfindel walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The golden ellon was not wearing a shirt! He was sleek with broad shoulders, no trace of hair in the way younger elves tended to be, and had muscles that could only have come from millenia of shooting a bow and wielding a sword. He somehow looked both disheveled and composed as he strode over to the dwelf and helped himself to the half full glass of water she was holding. After finishing it and setting the glass aside, he asked, “Are you coming to bed?” Without waiting for an answer, he turned and strode back out of the kitchen, his long golden hair swaying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny’s eyes were glazed. It was the first time she had seen Glorfindel in such a way and she was mesmerized. After a moment, she started to follow. With an absent-minded wave goodnight to Lilly, the dwelf could be heard muttering about ‘sneaky fuckers’ and ‘playing dirty’ and several other choice remarks as she acted like a dwarf and followed the golden shiny...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what you’re telling me,” Dís said with a sigh, “is that an elf straight out of legend </span>
  <em>
    <span>wandered</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the city without so much as a challenge and instead of bringing him </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you took him to the hobbit princess who popped up out of nowhere three years ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, that’s about the gist of it,” Dwalin agreed, taking a large mouthful of ale as he sat with his boots propped up on his friend’s desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never dream to question your loyalties, Dwalin,” Dís sighed, “so do not take it the wrong way when I ask who you actually serve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know very well that I would never serve any except you, Thorin and the lads,” Dwalin said quietly. “I simply thought it might be best to have him safely stashed away rather than cause a scene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does not sound like you at all,” the ‘dam raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I listen to you when you bleat on at the boys about using their brains,” Dwalin shrugged. “And frankly I didn’t much fancy standing between the so-called Balrog Slayer and whatever he was looking for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not believe it is the same elf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my department,” Dwalin shrugged. “I don’t much believe in souls being reborn, no matter what they say about Durin. I’d have told Thorin, of course, but with him having gone off chasing rumours and shadows again I’m telling you instead.” He took another long drink, in truth he preferred to report these things to Dís anyway, she was at least a little more reasonable, and there was some sense in keeping this particular hobbit-dwarf hybrid out of Thorin’s line of sight. By Vesta’s request no less! The lass probably could have been queen if she had wanted, but she wanted nothing to do with Thorin after that one night. Having seen her with Vali and Frey, and having tasted her himself, Dwalin could understand why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish he would take you with him on these trips like he used to,” Dís sighed. “I dislike him going alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easier to go unnoticed on his own,” Dwalin shrugged. “Not much I can do when he orders me to stay home.” He got to his feet and drew another drink from the cask Dís had brought in. Nights like this she just needed someone to talk to and it was clear that she still missed her husband. “Anyway,” he returned to the original subject, “the whole reason the bastard had stormed through town as though the Balrog was out to get him turned out to be a lass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come again?” Dís asked. “Not the hobbit princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwalin snorted. “If anyone could make it happen, she probably could,” he mumbled, “but no. It was her guard the elf was after. Or sister, the relationship there is a bit murky quite honestly and Nori was too busy whining about his lost bets to fill me in properly. At the very least it’s a chosen bond, but I wouldn’t discount the possibility that they share a father.” Dís waited expectantly. “Vesta’s half dwarf, and I’ve never seen any elf with a beard, let alone one of their lasses. She’s mighty broad for pure elf blood too.” He added. “Believe it or not this great big elf of legend came to ask the tiny princess’ blessing to court her sister. I could hardly believe it myself,” he started then frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a tickle at first, not much of anything to pay attention to. He had been in the ale, after all, which always warmed his blood some, and he was not going to lie and say that he had never been tempted by Dís. It was one thing to be tempted by her, however, and another entirely to find himself going from vaguely contemplating going back to see Nori and see if he could get the smaller dwarf to help him take the edge off, and finding himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned on that he was wondering if it might not be worth it to just bend Dís over the desk, if she fancied it, and fuck her until she couldn’t walk straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, forced himself to take a breath and </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because he was not sixty anymore, he was not at the stage of his life where he went from a functioning normally to so painfully turned on he wanted to find the nearest warm and willing body. He could play the game as well as any other dwarf, but in all honesty he generally went along with Nori’s shenanigans because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nori</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one involved in them. And he had outgrown his thing for Dís around the time that Kíli had been born. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except Nori was not here. Dís was and at least he knew where he stood with her, and where he would continue to stand even if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> take him up on the offer. He gripped his tankard so hard he felt the handle bend slightly. Then he heard movement behind him and a hand smoothed over his shoulder, making him groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dwalin,” Dís purred. He turned and looked down at her, taking in her bright eyes and sultry smile before their lips met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwalin pulled the ‘dam tight against him, wrapping his arms around her torso as his tongue slipped between lips she willingly opened to him. He gripped her, spinning so that he could slam her against the wall, leg pressing between her thighs as she clung to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was her moan that jolted him out of his lust addled haze, high and feminine rather than the deep groan that he had expected. He pulled away, staring down at her as he frantically dragged air back into his lungs and forced himself to stop. This was not Nori, this was Dís. This was his friend, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend’s younger, widowed, sister. It could not happen, no matter what it was that had made him so suddenly and so desperately want her. It had to be the ale, something had to have been put in there. Elves had such magics, did they not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” he told Dís, “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to,” she replied, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to. It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dwalin, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dwalin insisted. “No, it’s the ale. It has to be. You don’t want this, Dís. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Think</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By some small blessing from Mahal it seemed to get through to her, or whatever it was that had drugged them was wearing off, because Dís’ paused and a flicker of mortification flashed over her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re alright,” he assured her. “I’ll take the ale and get someone to see if they can work out what was in it.” She nodded, eyes wide and vulnerable and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> glad he had stopped things before they went further. “I’ll walk you home, we’ll get it tested. It was just a kiss, doesn’t mean anything unless we let it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If someone had drugged them, he vowed silently, he would personally spend </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span> killing the bastard who had done it when he caught up with them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel was glad he had a chance to properly clean up that morning before Master Dwalin had arrived. Dwalin had </span>
  <em>
    <span>requested</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Glorfindel attend an introductory meeting with the current acting ruler of Thorin’s Halls and the ellon had easily agreed. He had left his heart in the care of Lilly and Nori before following the burly dwarf out of the house and through the city. For all appearances, the ellon was not even armed! He easily followed the dwarf, relieved that their seeming destination left the comforting whirl of chaos within his range, and into the building. He was led to what looked like a formal reception room where several guards stood along the walls and three dwarves were seated in relatively simple thrones with a fourth empty one between the eldest and the blond dwarf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only because the ellon had heard Nori furiously reminding Penny when Dwalin had extended the </span>
  <em>
    <span>invitation</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she was not supposed to see her pen friend that he knew who the one in the more middle and prominent position was and so he bowed gracefully as he assessed the emotions present, “Princess Dís, daughter of Thráin, I am Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower.” As he stood, he gave them a slight smile. Mostly because it was painfully obvious to him that the dark haired dwarf next to the eldest of the three was emotionally ready to bolt and was visibly trying not to fidget. “A star shines upon the hour of our meeting.” He greeted before speaking further. “I apologize if the abruptness of my arrival yesterday caused any alarm among your guards, but I found that the departure of my heart from Imladris to join her Princess within your city to be overwhelming and I could not find it within me to delay my return to her side any longer than absolutely necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relations between our people have ever been tense,” Dís nodded, “I am certain you understand our concern, my lord, and would do no less should a number of my own people descend unannounced upon </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>home.” She turned to glance at her sons for a moment before looking back at the tall ellon. “I am curious, however, about the lineage of your ‘heart’ and the Princess she serves. Dwalin, you see, appears to be under the impression that they both had dwarf blood, but until three years ago we knew nothing of them, or of this Los Wedhyel they claim to have come from. Perhaps you, being rather more… intimate with them could tell me more of them? They appear most determined to keep to themselves, and rather than advertise her wealth and position this Princess Vesta,” she noticed the way that </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of her sons seems startled by the name that went with that title, “keeps it very much to herself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I personally know only what they have shared, my lady.” Glorfindel stated, bringing up to mind what information he knew of their cover story. “The land they are from is far from here and both were in desperate conditions requiring medical attention and months of recovery and therapy when they arrived. Neither spoke more than a few words of Sindarin and had never heard a word of the common tongue.” Glorfindel looked up slightly as he considered his words. “I do not believe that they had ever met each other before the Princess arrived in Imladris, but they recognized each other, spoke the same language, and quickly formed a bond. Neither speaks much of the land where they were born, though they have indicated that those of mixed blood are rather common there and though the Princess appears to be more of a hobbit, her tirmeldirnith that holds my heart does visibly hold the blood of more than one race.” He tried to keep as truthful as he could without breaking their cover or inciting the wrath of the dwarven princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it does not concern you that you have no ability to confirm the truth of their stories?” Dís demanded. “That you must simply accept their word and allow them their secrets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel considered the questions seriously, debating with himself just what to confess and what to say. Finally, he settled on elven truths. “Since my return I have always known when someone has lied to me, your highness.” It was true, it took someone very skilled to completely hide their emotions to themselves when lying and he had picked up the trick of noticing centuries ago. “And while Princess Vesta herself seems incapable of the ability, her tirmeldirnith can walk with the elves and as such is completely incapable of lying when she does so. Every elf around her would see the lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will the wonders of elves never cease,” Dís observed with a quirk of her eyebrow. “It is a marvel that you ever leave Rivendell, such a talent must be invaluable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tipping his head to acknowledge the compliment, Glorfindel admitted, “My own gift is unfortunately most useful in detecting the mischief of Elrond’s sons when in Imladris. As for the other… It unfortunately only works among elves, though I am told that particularly strong bonds can allow such forms of communication to be visible to all who are within the same room.” He would not normally have confessed this, but he actually found it quite pleasurable to have such a strong bond with his dwelf and he was proud of it… Though he did not know why that bond extended to both Lilly and Bilbo as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dís watched him silently for a moment, weighing his words and the truth in them before she sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thank you for your willingness to assuage our concerns, Lord Glorfindel,” she said finally, although she was still uncertain that she believed him entirely. “I will not take up more of your time, one who would travel so far in winter for the sake of his love should not be parted from her for over long.” She nodded to Dwalin and dipped her head slightly towards the elf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A moment,” Fíli cut in, with a faint flush. “If you would, could you take our condolences to the princess? Vali was a good dwarf and a friend. They would have been a good match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thank you for allowing me to assuage your fears, Princess.” Glorfindel bowed to Dís. He paused when the blond dwarf spoke, listening. “I will convey your words, Master Dwarf. Might I know the name of the one who speaks them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fíli, Crown Prince Fíli.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was perhaps a week after Glorfindel arrived and aside from the trip Glorfindel had made to see Princess Dís, during which Penny had pouted about not being able to meet her pen friend, neither of those with elf blood had left the house. At all. They were keeping as low of a profile as they could until winter ended and they could take Lilly back to Imladris for a while. They helped out around the house, but left anything that involved leaving to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On this particular day, they were reading. Lounging on the sofa in the main living room, Glorfindel was reading a book that he had been given on the intricacies of finding raw minerals within the deep. He was almost positive that Nori had been trying to pull a fast one on him since the book was old and written in Khuzdul, but Glorfindel had merely thanked the dwarf and started reading. Really, he had thought that Nori remembered that Glorfindel had learned the language before the secrecy had been implemented…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was leaning against Glorfindel’s side, her nose in a fairy tale about a ‘dam with long golden hair that had been locked in a tower by her parents until someone could afford the massive bride price they had placed upon her. It was the most interesting twist on Rapunzel that she had ever seen and she was thoroughly invested in just what the next dwarf would try to use to convince the ‘dams parents that he was the best choice. She hummed softly as she felt Glorfindel start to brush his fingers through her hair, which had been left loose, as they read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel did not notice the first time his fingers caught and dragged over the dwelf’s ear as they read, the mostly dull book had a section on mithril that spoke specifically of Moria and he had gotten interested. But he did notice by the third time when the dwelf shivered from the touch. Instantly the book was set aside as he found something much better to do with his time. He turned his torso slightly, not enough to disrupt Penny as she read, and focused on the ear his fingers were tracing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny had been wearing her basic golden stud earrings when she had left Imladris and that was all she had unless she decided to go find something while they were here. Since she seemed disinclined to leave the house, she was still just wearing the same studs. He had seen her remove and clean them before returning them to her ears and now he reached up, brushing his fingers against the one in the point of her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf trembled at the touch, her eyes closing as she shivered. It was something she had noticed after getting them pierced. The lobes were just lobes as far as she was concerned, but the tips which her new elf blood had made more sensitive were right about on the same level as her nipples after she had them pierced and she definitely noticed when Glorfindel decided to play with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never wear the ones I made for you…” Glorfindel sulked. His sulk only grew when he felt the dwelf’s amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do wear them.” She said. “I rarely take them off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ellon slid his index finger and thumb to both sides of the tip of the dwelf’s ear and he briefly considered pinching it. Instead he took the smarter option and drew them on both ends of the golden stud enough to twist it within the hole. “And you call me a liar…” He remarked as the dwelf trembled again. He knew something was about to happen from the mischief he suddenly felt from the dwelf before she pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny sat up, tossing her book to the far end of the sofa. She pushed herself up, turning until she was facing Glorfindel and then took hold of his shoulders as she moved to straddle his lap. His eyes were surprised, though they had also darkened somewhat at the change in position. “I am no liar.” She informed him. “And I can prove it.” Seated comfortably on Glorfindel’s muscular thighs, Penny wiggled slightly, smirking at him. She lowered her arms to her sides and leaned forward slightly before telling him, “Unlace my vest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel froze at her words. As far as he knew, the laced leather vest was all she was wearing on her torso and the command was so… Bold! He felt her, daring him, wanting him to do it… And he did not have the willpower to disobey her command. His slightly shaky hands moved up, carefully untying the long, loose bow she had tied at the top of the vest. He paused, looking up into her eyes to determine if she truly meant what she had said, but her gaze was zeroed in on him, yearning, and he felt himself pulling the leather cord loose from the lattice it wove up her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For her part, Penny had never done this particular activity before. She had never been the proper size to straddle someone on a couch and she had never indulged in slow clothing removal at the hands of another and so she was slightly tense… In the best way as she tried to keep her breathing under control. She saw Zephyr swirling with possible alarm at her focus on her breathing and willed the elemental to go play somewhere else. Thankfully he sensed her mood and left as she refocused her attention on Glorfindel, seeing his golden eyes widen as the loosening laces revealed more of her tanned skin. Though when she removed the garment she only ever loosened them, Penny suggested, “Pull them out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing at the command, Glorfindel shivered at the way the words had practically purred from the dwelf’s lips. He followed her suggestion though, feeling as if he had been ordered by a Queen and that he would die if he did not follow her command. With each pull of the lace through the vest he felt his personal investment in this situation grow and he made a conscious effort to control it. After all, he had been mortified when informed of what had happened the last time he had been this close to the dwelf. His only saving grace was that he knew the rest of the house was currently empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny’s eyes had glazed slightly as she watched the way Glorfindel acted. It was as if she were some prized treasure and he was being given a once in a lifetime treat to view the treasure. It was a heady sensation she was not certain she had ever felt before. “Open it.” She commanded when she felt the last lace fall and then he had stopped. Because she absolutely did not want him to stop yet. He had not seen that she spoke the truth, after all… Her fingers curled into the material of her trousers over her thighs as his hands barely grazed her through the leather of her vest as they moved to take the edges of the material.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a line that Glorfindel had been anticipating and afraid of ever since Penny had first informed him that seeing each other without clothing was something that was going to happen during their courtship. He had been bold, and he knew it, when he had dared to take his shirt off before requesting her to return to bed the previous week. It had taken more courage to do that then facing the Balrog and this… This was something even more dangerous and he toyed with the edges of the material, still giving her a chance to change her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glorfindel…” Penny said, her gaze intense as he looked up from where he had been staring at his own fingers on the leather. “It’s okay, I want you to.” Her breath hitched as he finally, finally, pulled the leather aside, his eyes still on hers, and she wanted to kiss him in that moment. But she did not dare. Not yet… “Look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his lady’s command, Glorfindel allowed his gaze to move lower. The first thing that caught his attention was her lips, the lower more plump than the upper, the beard that grew for several inches below and was decorated with golden stars. He knew, from experience no less, that the beard was surprisingly soft and silky despite looking as if it should be coarse and that the lips were soft and delicate. He allowed his gaze to move lower still, following the line of her throat and then lower, where the pendant… His pendant, the symbol of his house, that she still wore despite knowing how to remove it, rested. His gaze focused on it, knowing from their conversations that she had only removed it for perhaps two days after learning the password before it had been returned to her neck. A part of him was thrilled by that, just as much as the fact that he was being allowed, encouraged even, to look lower!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel swallowed as he allowed his gaze to do just that. He hardly knew where to look, let alone what this had to do with earrings when he noticed a dark mark on the skin above Penny’s right breast. It was several shades darker and more brown than the tan covering the rest of her. It was a wide triangular shape that was perhaps a third of  an inch wide on the right, nearly perfectly straight along the bottom until it tapered to a point less than two inches across. He had never seen a mark like it and he moved to brush his fingers to it, pausing when he realized just where he was about to touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny had been following the progress of Glorfindel’s gaze and she watched him try to puzzle the mark out before she said, “It’s a birthmark. Been there since birth and all. It doesn’t hurt, it’s not damaged. Just a mark.” She reassured him, moving closer so that his fingers could press against the mark. She hissed softly at the tingling caused by his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel gasped when he felt her smooth skin under the tips of his fingers and, knowing now that the mark was nothing to be worried about, he traced the shape. The dwelf’s breath hitched and she trembled and it was this motion that caused the sparkle of gold to catch his attention… He stared, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>earrings</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had made were… Pierced through the flesh that protruded from the tips of the dwelf’s breasts! He had not even known such a thing was possible! Without realizing that he was doing it, the elf had moved his hand down, the fingers no longer grazing the birthmark and instead moving to graze over the jewelry that glittered from her intimate flesh. His breath hitched when he saw the flesh tighten at his contact and he drew away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t!” Penny hissed when Glorfindel pulled back. She reached out, taking both of his hands within her own. “It doesn’t hurt. I promise.” She felt like she was drunk on the way he treated her as if she were fragile and she wanted to squirm into his lap. Instead, she moved his hands so that he had one on each breast and leaned into the contact. “You’re allowed to touch under the clothes, remember…” She murmured, leaning closer until her lips were almost on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in front of Elrond…” Glorfindel recalled softly and allowed Penny to claim his lips as he reflexively tightened his hold on her soft flesh.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter... Fucking hell this chapter! Can you believe Artemis left me with the two most chaste characters in the story to carry this perfectly numbered chapter?! I got her back though... I made her slave away until we managed 6969 words exactly!</p><p>Also, don't bother trying to find '<i>tirmeldirnith</i>' in a Sindarin-English dictionary. It's a mashed word I made with the three Sindarin words for 'guarded,' 'friend,' and 'sister.' It seems to work.</p><p>Also, also! If you can guess what the last <i>four</i> words typed in this chapter were, I'll give you a teaser for chapter 70! Hint: They were not the last words in the chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Devil In Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I thought that I was in heaven<br/>But I was sure surprised<br/>Heaven help me, I didn't see<br/>The devil in your eyes<br/>You look like an angel<br/>Walk like an angel<br/>Talk like an angel<br/>But I got wise<br/>You're the devil in disguise</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emjLXdsj6xA">Elvis Presley, <i>Devil In Disguise</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are we really here, Nori?” Lilly asked her friend as she sipped tea in Dori’s kitchen. </p><p>
  
</p><p>While he had been right and it was nice to get out of the house for a while, Lilly would have been perfectly happy to spend another week in her room.  She was not wallowing, as such, though she was still grieving for Vali, rather she was trying to process her <em> own </em> emotions as best she could. Glorfindel had, as he had promised, delivered F íli’s message and it had brought up all manner of strange feelings. She had been <em> thrilled </em> that he had thought of her, pleased that she had lingered in his mind instead of being forgotten as insignificant. There had been the tiniest rush at the idea that sat completely wrong with the fact that Vali was <em> gone </em> and Frey had abandoned her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>That had brought guilt and a fresh wave of grief with it that had seen her retreat from the others once more. So quite why Nori thought that <em> now </em> was a good time to visit with Dori she didn’t know.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Because I’ve been waiting for the right time to give you this,” Nori replied, sliding a sealed piece of parchment towards her. “Any dwarf who goes away with the caravans knows he might not come back,” he continued, “and they’re encouraged to make a will before leaving, this was with Vali’s. You weren’t in any fit state to read it when it arrived, and I wasn’t sure I <em> should </em> give it to you and open up everything else. But then the ponce brought you that message…” He spread his hands. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Did you read it?” Lilly asked softly. Nori shook his head. “Then why here?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Because I am better at providing comfort when needed than he is,” Dori cut in.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m not sure I can read it,” Lilly whispered. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“We won’t be leaving until you have, Princess,” Nori informed her. “Either you read it, or I read it to you.” He added when she glared at him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She snatched the parchment away almost defiantly, not wanting to read it and not able to stop herself from opening it anyway.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Vesta, </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Of all the letters and documents I have written before I leave on this journey, this one has been the hardest. Not because I do not know what I want to say, but because I find that I have </em> <b> <em>too much</em> </b> <em> to say. We have known one another only a short time, but already I know that you will blame yourself for my departure, just as I know that Frey will attempt to do the same. His temper, as I am certain you are discovering, is unforgiving and I am sorry that I cannot be there to shield you from it as I ought. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em> I assure you, however, that this is </em> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <em> your doing. Within minutes of allowing Frey to convince me it was time to ask to court you, I knew that the timing was wrong. Our own rules of society, however, would have prevented me from approaching you alone at a later date should you have accepted Frey’s request. I chose to take the risk knowing that I might not get the hoped for result. The decision was entirely mine and the resulting rejection not yours to hold the blame for. Perhaps I had seen too much of your interactions with others to be as secure in our success as Frey, perhaps he had simply </em> <b> <em>wished</em> </b> <em> not to see it.  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em> I chose to take this job before we approached you, while I was still arguing against it in fact. And were I still here I would make the decision again. You were not the only one who felt things were moving faster than they needed to. I had fears of my own in that regard, as did my parents and it was at </em> <b> <em>their</em> </b> <em> urging that I accepted the job in the hope that distance and time might provide greater clarity. I am convinced that had I returned to you I would have been as much in love with you still as I had been when I left, even though I know that you hold a great many secrets in your heart. I could have no claim to them, not until you were ready to share them, though I cannot fathom what they could be.  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> I wish you only happiness in your future, be that with Frey or elsewhere. I knew what I risked, I have travelled with too many caravans and seen too many die during their course to be ignorant of it.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Be happy, my Vesta, may you find someone truly worthy of you, </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Vali. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was not a long letter, and yet it felt like it took the dwobbit forever to read it as she felt tears well up in her eyes. Frey’s accusations that she had driven the other dwarf away still rang in her ears, even weeks after they had been uttered. It made her wonder if he had received a letter like this, certainly he had given up on her quickly enough in their mutual grief. Had Vali written something to his friend which had made Frey turn from her, she wondered. Had Vali seen something or suspected something that Lilly, herself, had not noticed? It made little sense, otherwise, that Frey would walk away from her while saying that it had all been for his friend. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, he wasn’t wrong,” Nori commented after she had flung the letter at him so that he could read it while Dori made her a cup of soothing tea. “You kept your secrets, Princess, though I’m thinking that was for the best now. This makes it clear enough that he wanted you to move on with your life.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It doesn’t work that way, Nori,” Lilly insisted. “It...” She paused and sucked in a sharp breath as an all too familiar sensation rushed over her. Dori froze next to her, staring wide eyed at his brother as Nori swore viciously.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’ll fucking kill him, you see if I don’t,” he snarled, getting to his feet and racing from the room.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His progress through the streets was far quicker than normal and he rapidly realised that the effects of whatever Penny and Glorfindel were up to now were more than simply those who had the abilities that the two girls, and his brother though he would never admit to Dori that he knew of them, had and those close to them. Apparently, and here he stopped to watch a couple who were eagerly going at it against a wall in the middle of the street, this thing affected <em> everyone </em> close enough. For all Nori knew that was the entire town and he forced himself to continue onwards rather than staying to enjoy the show. He did, at least, have <em> some </em> manners.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Back in the house, Glorfindel was still seated on the living room sofa where he had been when Penny had decided to show him just where the rings he had made were worn. Anyone catching them from the doorway would not see either of the ellon’s hands. In his lap was a very playful dwelf, facing him. She had one hand in the back of his hair and the other was somewhere under Glorfindel’s tunic as she ravished his mouth with her lips and tongue. She was also squirming and wiggling in the poor elf’s lap… Both were still mostly clothed and, from the various angles visible on their arms, hands were above the belts. They were also, both of them, visibly glowing!</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I swear to Mahal,” Nori shouted as he stormed into the room, “if you two don’t get yourselves under control I’m going to kill the pair of you!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Penny jerked back from the kiss, the glow instantly vanishing as they were surprised by the shout. She whipped her head around, eyes wide as Nori stormed in and instinctively jumped aside, backing up along the couch with her arms raised, palms out as if to ward Nori off. “Nori!” His name was almost a squeal. “What are you talking about! No one was home!” Her attempt at defense was not helped by the way that it was now revealed that the front of her vest was gaping wide open!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Poor Glorfindel was in a daze at the sudden loss of the warm dwelf from his lap, but he was regaining his senses thanks to the proximity of the anger.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nori’s eyes drifted downwards and he arched his eyebrows at everything that the dwelf had on display, including a very tasteful pair of nipple rings, before he dragged his eyes back <em> up </em> . He was going to kill an elf, he didn’t want to give the stupid golden ponce an excuse to gut <em> him </em> first.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I know there wasn’t,” Nori hissed. “Because I was clear across town in <em> Dori’s </em> kitchen. I wouldn’t have minded so much if it had been Ori, not like he hasn’t joined in a few times recently. But not <em> Dori </em> ! And it seems to have hit most of town, half of the market square has turned into one massive orgy!” He huffed. “Normally I’m not one to complain about an orgy, you know that, but there is a time and place and the market is <em> not </em> it.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“WHAT!” That was Glorfindel and Penny at the same time. Though there was a difference. Glorfindel’s was muddled as he tried to make sense of things and bring himself under control again, something that was easier with how rapidly his adorable ball of chaos could shift moods, but Penny’s was borderline manic glee!</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s amazing!” Penny continued, turning to look at Glorfindel. “I knew you could feel me all over the whole damn Valley, but to know you can reach others… This will… We need to find out how far!” Her eyes were speculative and she looked moments away from pouncing the elf and telling Nori to run and check the range!</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No!” Glorfindel declared, his sudden panic overriding his earlier desire and allowing him to finally kill off his emotional projection. “We are not using an entire city to test something like that!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Never thought I would agree with the ponce on anything like this,” Nori added, “but I happen to agree with him. I’m not shy about stuff like this, but I don’t like feeling it when I <em> know </em> it’s nothing to do with me. And I don’t want to think about how many of those people out there are going to regret everything in a couple of hours when they’ve calmed down enough to think clearly!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So… What?” Penny wondered, crossing her arms over her chest, but more like she was hugging herself and not like she was trying to hide. She did not even seem to notice her state of attire. “He’s just… Supposed to… Never touch me again?!” A variety of emotions swept over her rapidly before she looked furious. “Well that’s fucking perfect! What a wonderful eternity I have to look forward to!” And before anyone could say anything else, she took off out of the room and up the stairs where a door was heard slamming closed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Glorfindel looked pained, and grimaced as she spoke… But then something like wonder dawned on his face and he looked as if he had been handed the world.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“If I were you, mate,” Nori said to Glorfindel, “I would find a spot about a day away from everyone else, and build a house there. Then you two can do whatever you want as much as you want and the rest of us can get on with our lives.” He pulled a face. “And never tell <em> anyone </em> that I agreed with you about <em> anything </em>. I’ve got a reputation.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The golden ellon did not seem to have heard Nori as he slowly turned a beatific smile toward the dwarf. When he finally spoke, he said, “She sees herself with me for eternity…”</p><p>
  
</p><p>- - -</p><p>
  
</p><p>A few days later, Penny was seated on the floor and holding the letter Vali had left for Lilly. She read it a second time, humming to herself as she considered the words. After she finished reading it, she let the hand holding the letter fall limply down to her lap as she considered the pattern on the wall in front of her. “I’m… Not going to lie…” Penny started, “There are some things in this I find a bit concerning.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Such as?” Lilly asked quietly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Like the fact that he knew Frey was a douche and didn’t warn you before.” The dwelf was speaking English at the moment, feeling the need for whatever reason, and just using the word ‘douche’ about a guy made her feel better. “He even says it was a temper he’d have to shield you from… That’s abuse territory. You can’t let someone enter into that blind. What’s he going to do, come home one day to find you bruised and be like, ‘oh, sorry honey! I forgot to tell you not to make him mad… I’ll try to be here next time…’” She scowled at the letter. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“He wouldn’t have been the only person in my life with a horrible temper,” Lilly pointed out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Meh… Siblings fight.” Penny dismissed. “I’m not trying to fuck you… Unless you want… Or marry you or have kids with you.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I wasn’t completely blind to Frey’s temper,” the dwobbit admitted. “I think I just <em> wanted </em> to ignore it.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ugh!” Penny tossed the letter aside and flopped over. “Why are women so stupid when they see a handsome face and nice muscles?” She might still have been grumpy that she was no longer allowed to play with her newest toy… Not that said toy was helping. That idiot was still mooning over the way she had phrased her complaint. “And then his parents told him to and he went along… So you’d have had an abuser and a mama’s boy. Wonderful future there. Really.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That isn’t actually helpful,” Lilly snapped. “His parents told him to go to help him gain some perspective, I happen to agree that perspective would have been a good thing. He went to them for advice.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s fair… But he said he knew almost right away that the timing was wrong, but he didn’t bring it up with Douche-face again before they brought it to you. So he felt it was wrong, did it anyway, and then left you with asswipe.” She made a face, stretching out on her back on the floor and folding her hands behind her head.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sometimes the only way to convince someone they’re wrong when they won’t listen is to let them learn it for themselves,” Lilly pointed out. “And Vali had signed a contract, he didn’t have much of a choice.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“There’s always a choice.” Penny huffed. “And he chose to leave you alone with someone that he knew had a very bad temper right after you rejected them.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I wasn’t alone, though,” Lilly replied, “I had Nori and Dwalin with me a lot as well. And Vulcan. Ori sometimes too”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Because that stopped him from hurting you with his words after news of Vali arrived.” The dwelf frowned at the ceiling. She idly wondered if Lilly would let her paint pictures on the ceilings…</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m not entirely innocent there either,” Lilly admitted. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh? Did you go accusing him of being the reason someone was dead?” The dwelf wondered meanly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You know that isn't what I meant," the dwobbit rolled her eyes. "And I didn't ask you to read it so that you could tell me Frey did end up being bad news, well done, you were right." She looked at her hands. "I wanted you to read it because… because I can't stop feeling guilty over… I can't stop feeling guilty about the way Fili's message made me feel even though I know Vali would have been okay with it."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Penny made a frustrated noise, because she was absolutely not trying to say ‘I told you so’ or anything like that. “I didn’t want him to be bad news. I just didn’t want him for you.” She pouted. But then her ears perked up and she had to hold herself very, very still. She rolled over onto her stomach and propped her head up on her hands. “How did it make you feel?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I was <em> excited </em>," Lilly confessed after a beat. "He remembers me and I was flattered and excited and thrilled. How could I feel all those things when everything else has fallen apart around me?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>There was something in the dwelf that did a squeal and a happy dance. But she was getting a lot better at hiding things like that, so only her eyes lit up for a moment before she controlled herself. She considered her response since Lilly was obviously bothered by the situation. After a moment, she tried just pointing out the obvious. “Because you’ve had a thing for him since, when? Before you were ten?” The dwelf furrowed her brow. “I remember you mentioning a letter to Tolkien that he was wrong… And the movies didn’t help, because Dean? Adorable in that costume. You’ve had a thing, somewhere in the back of your brain, for decades. Of course you're going to feel a thrill when you hear he’s remembered you!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I know I have," Lilly admitted. "It just… it felt <em> wrong </em> to be so happy about that message. And the way he worded it… Glorfindel told me exactly what he said. He put so much emphasis on the fact that he's a prince like it was supposed to mean something. Because if he had just given his name I would still have known who he was." She pulled her knees up and buried her face into her skirts. "Why would he even do that?" She asked, voice muffled.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Bond, James Bond…” Penny mused as she considered the matter. After a minute she wondered, “What social protocols are there on grief and mourning here?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“According to Nori, loss is inevitable and grief is a battle that can only be won through time and perseverance,” Lilly still had her face in her skirts. “And not one that they can predict the outcome of, or how long it will take, only that you come out the other side stronger.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The dwelf made an irritated noise. “Not for you! On how people can interact with you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I don’t know that there is one,” Lilly lifted her head up. “Dwalin brought Nori with him to tell me because he didn’t think I should be alone when I found out, and they do that for all the families, but…” She spread her hands.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Because…” Penny started, dragging the word out irritatingly. “What Mr. Crown Prince sounded like to me… Was that he had just been informed by a supposedly famous elf Lord that you were indeed a <em> princess </em> and he wanted to remind you that you knew him and that he’s not only a <em> prince </em> but the <em> crown prince </em>.” Penny said, waggling her brows. “You’re in the market again, even if you’re not ready to shop.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“But that’s <em> ridiculous </em> !” Lilly exclaimed. “I don’t <em> care </em> that he’s a prince! I didn’t care that Vali and Frey weren’t. Maybe I’m just reading too much into it. Maybe it was just a message and I’m letting a childhood crush get to me.” She put her face into her skirts again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’re also not thinking about it like someone who grew up in court politics.” Penny narrowed her eyes. “Then again, fangirl.” She shrugged. “Maybe he was just showing off his title to Sunshine to impress the urge to convey the sentiment upon him. Goldilocks did say that none of them introduced themselves until then and that it was only because of Nori telling me I couldn’t go that he knew Dís would be there.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It wasn’t on them to introduce themselves,” Lilly whispered, “Sunflower should know that. Dwalin would have done it if he hadn’t recognised Dís. It’s a power play. They’re the ruling family in their seat of power, or close to, they wouldn’t be bowing or offering their service or anything like that.” She sighed. “Maybe he <em> was </em> just trying to get one over on Glory. I don’t know. It’s got my head all in knots though. He’s just so… Dean was <em> gorgeous </em>as Fíli. But there isn’t anything that compares to the real thing. Kíli too.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Penny made a face before saying. “Elf manners are different.” She shrugged, having once read a few chapters in one of the protocol books when she had been bored. She suddenly pushed herself up. “That’s it! I’ve seen the younger…” She pushed herself to her feet. “Now where is that leather works the elder works at…” She moved to the door, fully intending to go right then. As she moved, she made a waving gesture over her shoulder. “I’ll ask him!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You will <em> not </em>!” Lilly gasped. “Just because my head is a fucking mess… don’t. Please, don’t. I get wanting to see him but don’t mention the fact that he’s got me all twisted up. I’m struggling enough with it as it is.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The dwelf had moved into the hall as Lilly was talking and was making her way to where Glorfindel’s cloak hung on a peg. It was much longer than Nori’s and she would honestly prefer it. “Nah, I’ll just commission a new vest.” She said, pulling her duster out from under the cloak and putting it on before tucking her pistols into her waistband and pulling on the cloak. She pulled up the hood, before adopting a demure posture. “And thank him ever so kindly for the kind words he sent my lady.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m not going to talk you out of this, am I?” Lilly grumbled. “Just take Glory with you, please? For my sake if nothing else.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Penny wrinkled her nose before assessing herself. “Fine, I guess it’ll probably be better if I carry my vest in instead of wearing it.” She waggled her brows before changing direction and heading to where she could feel Glorfindel was downstairs. She paused. “Want to come?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m a mess,” Lilly replied, scrubbing at her face. She was tempted, though, <em> so </em> tempted. “I might come with you, as far as the toy shop anyway. I want to pick some things up for Estel before we leave in a couple of weeks.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Penny looked thrilled about going out with Lilly. “Yay! Get ready then!” She charged down to get the silly, goofy elf she was currently shacking up with to go shopping with her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>- - -</p><p>
  
</p><p>Penny had apparently decided that since she was going to wear Glorfindel’s cloak that he was going to wear her duster. It was a little short on him, but he looked good in the leather even if the style looked weird over his obviously elven clothing. Then again, she had always worn it over whatever she happened to have, so it was not as if this was a new thing. She at least looked sillier with the edge of his cloak trailing on the ground thanks to the height differences. That did not stop her from walking with Lilly as they went through town, Glorfindel following behind them as they went.</p><p>
  
</p><p>All around them dwarves paused in their daily activities to stop and stare at the odd group. Lilly they were accustomed to seeing, either alone or with Nori, Vali or Frey in tow. To see her walking around with Penny, whose race they could not quite place given she was too tall to be a full blood dwarf even though she had a beard, and Glorfindel was unusual enough to warrant pausing to watch. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“The leatherworks are a bit further that way,” Lilly pointed down the street as they reached the toy store. “I’m going to find some bits for Estel and head home. I’ll meet you back there later.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Penny frowned at the toy store… Because of reasons, of course. But she figured Glorfindel was not quite ready to see her get starry-eyed over a dwarf if that particular one were present on this day. Still, she hesitated. “Sure you don’t want us to stay with you?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>"No, I'll be alright," Lilly assured her. "You two go on. Besides," she slipped into English, "I'm not sure tall and golden is ready for a particular aisle, are you?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>Penny smirked at the idea, responding in the same language. “He eventually stopped blushing when I showed him my red toy.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>"One is not the same as dozens," Lilly pointed out. "Don't go tormenting him more than you have to. Go and get a look at the crown prince. Tell me what you think when you get home." She switched back to common again. "Off you go, both of you. Have fun, shop."</p><p>
  
</p><p>The dwelf looked concerned for a moment before nodding. “Okay, but… I don’t know… Feel panicked if something happens. We’ll race over as soon as possible.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Glorfindel nodded agreement, giving Lilly a concerned look as well. “I will keep track of you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Thank you," Lilly gave him a small smile. "I'll be alright, Nori was right last week, I need to start getting out and getting on with my life." With that she pushed the door open and walked into the shop, waving to them over her shoulder before closing it again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>This time she quickly spotted Kíli working at the counter, although he did not look up when he acknowledged her entrance. That was fine, she was not in the mood for much conversation anyway and she turned her attention to the rows and rows of figures, all of them with tiny joints so that they could be moved. They were, perhaps, a little bit too delicate for Estel, but he was five now, almost six, so she would probably get away with it, and what kid didn't have a few broken toys lying around that got played with anyway? They had dwarves, orcs, even a few trolls but she was almost disappointed to find that there were no Men at least. Not that it was really a surprise. She picked up a few dwarves, a couple of orcs, and a troll, then stamped on the urge to render every orc figure to ashes as she felt her hand tremble at the sight of an axe wielding figure. Destroying the toy shop wouldn't help. Then she glanced at Kíli again. If anyone could make a couple of elves and Men it would be him, or if not his master, and Estel deserved to have something other than dwarves to play with. She took a deep breath, realising that she was likely to be here longer than she had intended, and approached.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Did you find…" Kili started as he looked up and she <em> saw </em> the moment he recognised her. "Princess Vesta," he smiled.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Prince Kíli,” she replied softly, unable to resist returning his smile with one of her own. He grimaced at the sound of the title. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Just Kíli, please,” he said.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Then it’s just Vesta,” Lilly tilted her head a little. “I left all of that behind a long time ago.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yes,” the dark haired dwarf acknowledged. “Your friend told us. It made my brother and I quite curious, I have to say.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m sure it did,” Lilly shrugged, “but it’s not all that interesting a story. My mother wanted me to marry, I didn’t like her choice so I ran away. By all rights I should be dead but the twin sons of the Lord of Imladris found me and here I am.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I am glad they did,” he replied, taking her purchases and wrapping them as he wrote figures into a ledger. “It would be a pity for one such as you to have been stolen from the world.” Lilly flushed, pleasure at the compliment warring with the guilt that cropped up from experiencing it. She was <em> not </em> here to flirt, but it was nice to know that he thought <em> something </em> about her, even if it was likely an empty platitude to appease a customer. “Did you find everything you wanted?” He asked, rather than pushing the subject anymore.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No, actually, I…” He looked at her expectantly. “I’m going back to Imladris in a few weeks,” she continued and wondered if she imagined the flicker of disappointment on his face. “I’m getting these for the son of a friend of mine, but I’d like him to have some elves and Men to play with as well. I was wondering if maybe…”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“If we could make some for you?” Kíli finished, a wide smile crossing his face before he pulled a figure out from under the desk. “Something like this?” He passed it to her and she saw a fairly accurate recreation of Glorfindel.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yes, exactly like this!” She exclaimed excitedly. “If I send Nori over tomorrow with some drawings could you put specific faces on them?” She asked, thinking about having a little Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir made to go with the Glorfindel, and Nori could draw well enough to get some of the faces close enough to be recognisable. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Kíli smiled brightly at her excitement. “How many would you like?” He asked her, writing rapidly on a piece of parchment that was already half filled with sketches.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“At least three… no four more elves as well as this one. Three of them will have dark hair, but I’d like a second Glorfindel if I can have this one as well?” She asked. He nodded. “And at least four Men, rangers. I’ll…” she paused. “I have the perfect way to make sure you know what they all look like. Will you be here tomorrow?” She paused. “Actually it might be easier if you come to the house. If Glorfindel agrees it might… it might upset a few people.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Is that..” Kíli paused and there was definitely some excitement on his face. “Is that the thing with showing memories using souls that he told us about?” Lilly nodded. “If you will leave me your address,” he said gleefully, “it would be a marvel to experience and I would be able to spend as much time as he was willing to allow sketching the faces I need.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to take up too much of your time,” Lilly replied, a little taken aback by his enthusiasm. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I have seen wonders,” Kíli told her, “but to see something like that would be a great reward for the time given.” Then he looked down at his notes. “This will be expensive,” he added, his lips pulling down slightly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I would give all the mithril I own for that child’s happiness, Kíli,” she informed him. “The price doesn’t matter, only the quality and I have been reliably informed that you are one of the best.” He seemed to glow at that. “So, you name your price and I will pay it.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>- - -</p><p>
  
</p><p>As they walked away from the toy store, Glorfindel questioned Penny. “Does Lilly know just how much of your language I have picked up?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Penny snorted softly and shook her head. “She might have a point though, the toys in there are not just for children…”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Glorfindel felt his cheeks flush, though he could not deny that a part of him was curious. “I should inform her so that she does not try to convey information to you that way that she does not wish for me to know.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The dwelf smiled softly. “Your tendency toward fairness could make you lose an edge you need one day.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The ellon’s reply was lofty. “Then the challenge shall make me appreciate the reward more.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Penny leaned closer to Glorfindel for the rest of the walk to the leather shop. When they arrived, the dwelf left her hood up as they looked around. She admired the artistry on the various bits of tooled leather garments and items. She even considered purchasing what looked like a nice leather messenger bag, but that was not her purpose. It just had a lot of pockets that called to her heart. She looked around, seeing only one dwarf present with blond hair and browsed until he was conveniently the only one available for her to approach. When it looked like he was not too absorbed in his work, she moved over to the dwarf.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Pardon the intrusion, Master Dwarf… Are you available for commission work?” Penny inquired, using her soft and polite tone. The one she usually saved for Lady Noen.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I am,” the dwarf looked up from the piece he was working on, fixing blue eyes on Penny before spotting Glorfindel behind her. “Lord Glorfindel,” he greeted the ellon politely, “and you must be his heart,” he continued with a small smirk. “Fíli, currently at your service.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Glorfindel bowed his head politely. “Your highness.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Penny flushed at the reminder of how Glorfindel had referred to her when he had gone to talk to Princess Dís and she looked aside almost bashfully. “So I have been informed.” She murmured a trifle uncertainly, because in her experience beautiful like Glorfindel did not happen to the likes of her. “Jimiel, at yours and your family’s.” Penny finally remembered. She cleared her throat, deciding to get right to business. “Some years ago the elves of Imladris made a vest for me that I find myself in need of replacing…” She moved aside the cloak so she could set the vest on the table. “While I appreciate the elvish design, I was hoping for something quite more dwarven along similar lines.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fíli accepted the vest, sniffing at the elvish cut of it. “If you leave it with me,” he told her, “I can work on a couple of designs for you to look at in a few days. It wouldn’t do to come up with something inferior for the lass who holds the heart of a Balrog Slayer,” he teased.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Winning her heart is proving to be a much more difficult battle,” Glorfindel stated easily.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The dwelf squeaked and reflexively swatted Glorfindel’s arm with the back of her hand. She froze for a second, blushing, and turned her attention back to Fíli. “That is acceptable, Master Fíli. When would be a good time for me to return to see the designs?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Two days,” he replied simply. “Is there anything specific you want me to incorporate?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Looking thrown by the question, Penny blinked rather blankly. The thing had been designed as a thick, sturdy tank top to replace her clothes that she had arrived in Middle-Earth with and be long lasting. She had never even considered a specific design for the thing. She tilted her head, considering the matter.</p><p>
  
</p><p>When she continued to remain silent, Glorfindel cleared his throat. “If I may make a suggestion?” At seeing Penny nod, he said, “My lady has an affinity for the realm of Manwë… Perhaps something to indicate creatures or aspects of that?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fili looked at the vest speculatively. </p><p>
  
</p><p>"I think I can come up with a few ideas," he mused. "At the very least, it is the chance to try something different to the usual requests…" his eyes turned distant. "Two days," he repeated, already starting to sketch.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Thank you, Master Fíli!” Penny beamed, taking hold of Glorfindel’s arm. “See you in two days…” As they started to leave, they had only made it a few steps before the dwelf turned and said, “Oh! And perhaps something a bit easier to get open…” She wore a bold smirk now and Glorfindel was the one to flush this time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fíli's eyes sparkled with amusement as he looked at them. "As the lady wishes," he grinned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slightly early post, I have a science assignment to get written up (hooray for adult learning!) Don't forget to tell us what you loved!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. A Kiss To Build A Dream On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Give me a kiss to build a dream on,<br/>and my imagination will build upon that kiss.<br/>Sweetheart, I ask not more than this;<br/>A kiss to build a dream on.</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHjZQb-kGek">Louis B. Armstrong, <i>A Kiss To Build A Dream On</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penny was fluttering around the house like a crazy person. Of course, that might have been because Glorfindel had left earlier and gotten her quite a few blackberry tarts from Dori’s bakery for breakfast… But she was still fluttering around, because apparently Prince Kíli was coming to their place! She was also wearing Glorfindel’s cloak, in the house! And fussing to make sure the place was spotless as she tried to make certain the hood would not fall off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, my heart.” Glorfindel stated, pushing the hood back once he got the dwelf to stay still for a few moments. “He will not care that you possess the blood of the Eldar.” He unhooked the cloak and removed it from her shoulders. When he noticed she was not relaxing, he offered, “Did you wish to make certain the windows were properly covered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the suggestion, Penny squealed and went to make sure curtains were drawn and then went to double down on that, covering the thinner curtains with blankets to hopefully prevent any soul glow from escaping and alerting anyone. While she did this, Glorfindel went to hang his cloak next to Penny’s duster and Trickster on the coat hooks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is she freaking out?” Lilly asked, looking up from the hat she was busy crocheting, the first thing she had picked up in weeks. “She’s met them both now, and it’s only K</span>
  <span>íli….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe she mentioned something about her cover being forever ruined to Imladris and back before she felt something like terror and joy?” Glorfindel looked confused by that, and Penny’s manic mood made him twitch a bit and his eyes scan the house for any perceived dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly shook her head. “He won’t be looking at the house. He practically wanted to follow me home when I told him I was going to ask you to show him faces using the soul thing. He was fascinated. I think we might have got him before all this stupid anti-elf sentiment has taken hold. Which can only be a good thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny finally exhausted herself and returned to the room. She sat down, munching nervously on one of her tarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel brushed the backs of his fingers over Penny’s arm, taking a moment to adjust to the feel of the simple, long sleeved shirt she was wearing. He was used to her arms being bare and he did not realize how much he would miss the vest… “It is a very good thing and I look forward to meeting this prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Fíli was with Dís when you spoke to her, Kíli probably was as well,” Lilly mused, scowling as she ripped a few stitches out. “I bloody hate black yarn,” she grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door and Penny was up out of her seat so fast it was clear she had probably had too much sugar that morning. Despite her frantic spell earlier, she was the first one to head to the door. After all, she was Vesta’s guard. There was the soft murmur of voices and then the sound of the door before she returned at a stately pace. Her eyes were wide though as </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> Durin princes followed her into the room. “My lady, Vesta. The princes Fíli and Kíli have arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly looked up and flushed. She had expected Kíli, she had even half expected him to have a guard or Dwalin in tow, but not Fíli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to see you both again,” she said as she got to her feet, “Kíli,” she greeted him with a warm smile, “Prince Fíli.” She added. He raised an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t do at all,” he grinned. “Just Fíli, my lady. I am only a prince on court days, and never in the presence of beauty.” Kíli kicked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In which case,” Lilly replied before the guilt could silence her tongue, “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> a princess and always, simply, Vesta. I left court behind a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After announcing the princes, Penny had managed to sidle off and behind them. When Lilly said that she would always be Vesta, the dwelf mouthed, ‘Until you’re Lilly!’ and stuck her tongue out at the dwobbit from behind the dwarves. She edged over toward Glorfindel, who twitched amusement at her. Lilly ignored her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have both met Glorfindel, of course,” she continued, “and this is my guard and sister, Jimiel.” Both of the princes bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny bobbed a curtsey to the princes though she was wearing trousers instead of a skirt, before wrapping her arms nervously around one of Glorfindel’s. Of course this was mostly part of an act she was putting on, the demure elleth who caught the eye of a Lord. It did not help that Glorfindel thought her act was amusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel nodded to the princes. “Good morning, your highnesses.” They nodded to him, then Fíli turned his attention to Penny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some designs for you to look through when you have finished,” he told her. “When my brother told me that he was coming here today I decided to bring some of them with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised, Penny smiled. “That will be wonderful, thank you.” He grinned then approached Lilly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought, perhaps, while my brother and your companions are busy I could sit with you,” he said and Lilly silently cursed the flush that crept up her cheeks. This was not the time, she reminded herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she did not bother to keep the surprise from her voice, she had intended to watch some of the memories and work on her craft for a time. It would be nice to have someone to talk to instead. “Can I offer anyone any refreshments before we start?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of those with elf blood declined, moving to sit beside each other on one of the sofas. They angled their bodies toward each other and neither had to feign the nervousness they were conveying. They had never intentionally done what they had planned for this display in front of witnesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli and Kíli both accepted an ale, preferring it to the offer of tea or coffee, and then Kíli settled at a desk which Lilly had asked Glorfindel and Penny to help her move in to the room for the morning while Fíli joined her on the second sofa across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel cleared his throat. “I must ask you all to remain calm. The initial stages can be startling, but no one will be hurt. They will merely be the purest sight of our souls before we can use them to show memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly narrowed her eyes slightly, she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> this done before and it made suspicion coil in her slightly. Besides, she wanted to see what their souls were up to, for the purpose of making an accurate wager on the changes when she got back to Imladris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was satisfied that the message was received, Glorfindel turned his attention to Penny and clasped both of her hands in his. He raised his brows, giving her a chance to change her mind on the plan. In answer, she scooted closer to him and quirked her lips up into a slightly nervous smile. “My lady is brave…” He murmured before moving and pressing his lips against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny only let the chaste kiss last for a few seconds, leaning into the kiss before she allowed Glorfindel to calm her nerves and let her preference to deepen the activity come to the fore. She teased his lips open and deepened the kiss. Though she was unaware of it happening, as Lilly had told her before, both of those kissing started to visibly glow beyond the natural shimmer than elves seemed to possess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel, keeping tabs on the emotions of those within the room, waited until he felt the surprise from the kiss itself shift to surprise at the glow before he squeezed Penny’s hands. At the signal, they both immediately dropped into their respective free places and their souls slid from their bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Lilly, the only difference she would see is that the souls were a bit more active in their gentle almost-touches, though they still kept a distance. One that could not be breached without forming some type of bond like when Penny’s soul had spontaneously formed a sister bond with Lilly during their little blood ritual. To anyone else, it was as if the room was filled as the two naturally very large souls expanded to fill the space around even as they did not touch anyone. The golden sun and the rainbow whirlpool. The sun’s shining white core had a tinge of pink that would be new while the dominant colors of the whirlpool were pink and blue which faded to allow other colors as their perception shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the sofa, both of their bodies were frozen with eyes closed and lips sealed in their kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incredible,” Fíli breathed, a quick glance already showed Kíli frantically sketching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Lilly said, feeling almost at peace for the first time in months as she looked at the souls and noted the changes with glee. “I asked them to find memories of a few specific people, Elrond and his sons, Elladan and Elrohir and a few of the rangers,” she added for Kíli who noted the names down with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Glorfindel’s voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. “I shall start with Elrond.” The very air seemed to shimmer like a mirage before a memory Elrond appeared. In the memory the lord was staring out of a window as he spoke about his sons taking their sister to see their grandparents. The next memory to play was of Elrond seemingly attacking the viewer as Glorfindel sparred with the other elf. The following memory had no audible sound as Elrond was seated on a chair, looking thoughtful as he listened to whatever it was that Glorfindel did not wish to share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny only shared one memory of Elrond… The memory of the day he had not-scolded her and Lilly for dying the hair of half the elves in Imladris blue. The memory showed a giggling Lilly to the side even as Elrond moved to stand in front of a window which accentuated the blue tint to his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did not?” Fíli leaned close to the dwobbit to ask once he was over the surprise of seeing such realistic images moving and speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did,” Lilly smiled at the memory. “He has a good sense of humour, fortunately, even if he buries it quite deep. With sons like his, he almost has to or I think the twins would have driven him insane by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The golden sun had drifted over to the desk, observing Kíli as he sketched. “You really are quite talented.” He remarked. Though he had floated over, the plasma tendrils that swirled around the body of the sun were reaching back toward the gently spinning vortex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… thank you,” Kíli replied, startled and Lilly giggled, completely oblivious to the way that Fíli smiled at hearing the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Kíli pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment, the memories moved on to the twins. Penny started this one, her mind instantly flashing to the day of the picnic with everyone laughing at the obviously embarrassed, summer dress wearing twins. “The child is Estel.” Penny’s disembodied voice told Kíli so that he would know who the figurines were for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwarf nodded, still furiously drawing. He paused for a moment, though, to study the scene he was being shown, smiling a little at something, then went back to work. It was almost strange to see him being so professional in his actions when Lilly had spent so long thinking of him as a flirty doofus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Penny stopped her memory, Glorfindel played a couple of his own of the twins. In one the twins were very serious, hunting orcs with a party of elves. In the next they were obviously up to some mischief and being observed from across the room. In the last one, they were both serious and playful as it ended up being one of Lilly’s first sword lessons. Apparently Glorfindel had quickly picked up on what Penny was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly put her face in her hands as she saw her early attempts at using a blade, although in fairness she only had one and the twins were clearly messing around as much as they were trying to teach her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see they taught you many bad habits,” Fíli muttered, bringing up the last time that they had discussed her technique with her swords. She shot him a look, his words distracting her from the fact that she seemed to have featured in more of these memories than she had expected to. Both Penny and Glorfindel had to have plenty of memories of all three elves which did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> involve her after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they moved on to the rangers. Since Penny only had a few teeny, tiny memories of Arathorn, she let Glorfindel provide those. Though she was particularly interested when one memory played. It was of a seemingly average dinner in Imladris with Elrond and Arathorn talking about the upcoming patrol routes. It seemed, to those not experienced with the way perspectives worked in elf memory replays, that Glorfindel was looking at Arathorn. But Penny had more experience than that, she could tell by the way Arathorn was ever so slightly out of focus and she followed the real focus of the memory to see… Herself! Talking to a group of elves about something Glorfindel had not been able to hear. But the dwelf remembered the scene and, if she had any doubt, the fact that a very specific necklace was not around her neck at the time was a dead giveaway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel did not identify the other rangers he used, though few would recognize them anyway since they were various grandfather’s of Estel. It was obvious from the various backgrounds and sceneries and clothing of the rangers that some of the memories were very old indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a time, Glorfindel wondered. “Were those enough images to work with?” He wished he knew how Penny had such perfectly still images of certain people to show, it would probably make things easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kíli replied after flipping through the pages that he had filled. “This is… this is more than enough, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are most welcome.” Glorfindel stated. “I have seen your work and I am very impressed.” He almost, but did not, share the memory of Penny’s story she had told him using the dwarf figurines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You honour me,” Kíli mumbled with a flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny started to drift over to her body, but paused when she saw Glorfindel had not moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need a monster for your figures to battle… I have something else I could share.” Glorfindel offered, almost hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly sat bolt upright from where she had started to relax into the memories next to Fíli, unaware of how much she had been leaning towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glorfindel…” she started, although she was not sure how to word the concern without embarrassing him. Not to mention she was curious to see what a Balrog actually looked like as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vortex stopped spinning. Literally. As Penny’s thoughts and emotions froze completely at the implications of Glorfindel’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel did not acknowledge Lilly, though a single plasma tendril drifted away from the vortex and toward the dwobbit as if to reassure her. He waited for the dwarf’s response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Truly</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kíli asked, amazed by the offer. Fíli, having seen the dwobbit’s reaction waited quietly, but did not make any move to restrain his brother. “That would be incredible. I have long wondered, and we have ample orcs and dragons and cave trolls, but to see something from ages long passed out of memory would be fantastic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all her concern about Glorfindel the pure joy on Kíli’s face was something that Lilly was happy to see. He and Fíli had so much darkness waiting in their future. They deserved this small, bright moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vortex moved again, sluggishly, the colors somehow conveying concern and worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is no trouble.” Glorfindel sounded confident at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air around them shifted as Glorfindel allowed this memory to encompass the entire room. It started with a view of the backs of hundreds of elves racing along behind a distant and much larger group. The ones closest to Glorfindel in the memory were all armed and, including Glorfindel, kept looking back for pursuit. The further ahead of Glorfindel, who was positioned nearly at the very rear of the group, the more injured the elves in the memory were. After a moment, it seemed that they were in the clear as they moved through a mountain pass. And then an ambush hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first it was streams of orcs, an entire contingent, seemingly leaping from the very mountain walls as they ambushed the retreating elves. Bodies were falling and for a moment, it was as if that were all Glorfindel had to share… And then the air was split by a roar no mortal creature could make. The very sound had the elves screaming as the dark noise clawed into their light and a dozen fell as the orcs took advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the grinding and cracking of stone could be heard as something massive approached. The elves, panicking, struck harder against the orcs and as they thinned the numbers, they picked up their retreat once more… But one of the elves notably did not flee as the last of the orcs died and, while the figures of the elves grew distant, the memory shifted in time for the Balrog to appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It climbed over a ridge in the mountains, easily twenty feet tall or more and absolutely massive. It had cloven hooves on it’s thick legs and four pairs of arms as it used clawed hands to steady itself as it approached. Horns of shadow covered it’s head and shadowy spikes protruded grotesquely from its shoulders and clawed hands. It had a thick tail with a spiked club on the end that it used to crush a boulder and it’s back was covered in a pelt of fire. It spotted the elf that had remained and roared again, it’s gaping maw filled with jagged black fangs that dripped liquid fire and smoke poured from the blazing gullet as it screamed, taking to its feet and beginning to charge after the elves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incredibly, instead of the memory attempting to retreat, the memory shot forward, leaping up toward the beast and then… Froze. Glorfindel was holding the memory into the horrible sight of the Balrog rushing forth with claws like swords ready to strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly stared at it, her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide. She and Penny had gone into Moria and tempted meeting one of these creatures, not even seeing an approximation on a screen could compare to this. Even Fíli was still next to her. The only sound was of the fine pencil that Kíli was using to capture the image on paper, his hands a blur as he drew one of the final moments of Glorfindel’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thank you,” Kíli said after a moment longer, laying the pencil aside. He had only completed one sketch, but Lilly was fairly certain that the image Glorfindel had shown them would be as burnt into his mind as it was in hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel murmured something, but he was still locked in the memory and it was said in Quenya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny, realizing what was happening, rushed back into her body as fast as she could before biting Glorfindel’s tongue! Lilly was also aware of what had gone wrong and quickly hustled both princes out of the room as she saw Penny’s soul rush back to her body as she said, “Let’s give them a moment, this is pretty exhausting for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her relief, Fíli and Kíli followed her without question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden, completely unexpected, pain in his mouth jolted Glorfindel from the memory and it vanished as he popped back into his body as well, jumping away from the dwelf and putting a hand to his mouth. He pulled it away after a moment, his fingers stained red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf was immediately checking on him, murmuring apologies in Sindarin to the ellon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly bustled around the kitchen as she pulled out some extra pastries that she had asked Glorfindel to pick up from Dori’s. Both of the princes accepted her offer of coffee this time, since they were both expected elsewhere later that afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your address was a surprise,” Fíli said after a moment. “Hardly the house we would expect to find the wealthiest ‘dam in Ered Luin residing in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just me and Jimiel most of the time,” Lilly muttered softly, keeping an ear out for shouting from the other room. “We don’t need that much space, and the wealthy who spend all their money don’t stay wealthy for very long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you would spend so much of it on the happiness of another’s child,” Kíli continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estel is special,” the dwobbit replied. “And there are no other children living in Imladris except the ones who visit during the autumn and winter when the seasonal illnesses are at their worst. The elves are out of practice at making toys, and the ones that the Men make aren’t as good as yours. Since Jimiel and I are here, I don’t see the harm in taking some back to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are to leave soon?” Fíli asked in apparent disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two, maybe three weeks,” Lilly replied as she set coffee in front of them with tea for herself. “I need to get away from the memories and Imladris is a good place for healing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have heard stories,” Fíli shrugged as Kíli pulled out his pencil again. “I think I should like to see it one day.” At her surprised look he continued. “Our mother has always told us that clinging to ancient grudges will only leave us vulnerable to the same mistakes as those made by our forefathers. I had not thought on it much before hearing of the hobbit princess who had come and carried mithril with her. Now I find myself curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Lilly beamed at him. “I know that you would be made very welcome if you ever managed to make the journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what of you?” Kíli asked, looking up from his work. “Will you come back? Or will you remain with the elves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Lilly stared into her tea. “Eventually. I have the house after all, and I promised a friend of mine that I would come to cheer him on during the Durin’s Trials.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can cheer us on too!” Kíli exclaimed cheerfully. “Fíli and I will be competing that year as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are expected to compete during every Durin’s Trials once we have come of age,” Fíli explained. “As the heirs it is our duty to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean your uncle competes too?” Lilly asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not since grandfather disappeared,” Kíli replied. “The winners of the trials are expected to come at the call of the King, so he cannot compete once the throne is his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” the dwobbit paused. “If I do not see you, I wish you luck for it. I think you could both win.” Then she got to her feet. “I should go and check on my sister and Glorfindel.” She told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we should be leaving,” Fíli admitted. “We have been here far longer than we ought. Thank you, and pass our thanks on to your sister and Lord Glorfindel.” He passed her a folded sheet of parchment. “If you could pass this on to her, and tell her that I shall see her to discuss them tomorrow afternoon I would be most grateful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Lilly promised. “And thank you both for taking the time to indulge me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not an experience either of us would have missed,” Kíli assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let them both out, then poked her head into the still dark sitting room. Lilly shook her head with a fond smile when she saw Penny and Glorfindel curled together on the sofa sound asleep, then pulled the door closed and returned to the kitchen. There, on the table, was a drawing of her, Penny, and Estel on the day of the picnic. She was smiling widely, eyes sparkling with delight while Penny held the young child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the hell were you trying to prove!” Penny shouted later that day as she stormed back and forth in front of Glorfindel. Her arms were akimbo as she moved, fingers clenched on her belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel almost looked as if he were nursing a hangover with the way he was cradling his head. “We have been working on it… I thought I could handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny paused, mid-step. She whirled on the ellon, her eyes flashing. “We have been working on </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulling your hair</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Not on reliving the damn thing in front of people!” She took a deep breath when she saw the ellon flinch. “Why?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ellon took a deep breath of his own and tried to decide how to explain it. “It was a couple of things… I enjoyed being able to share my memories with them, of people… places. It is so rare to see the reactions of the younger races to such things. Before Lilly I had never thought it possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny thought that was a fair point. Having a history book inside your head would be interesting to share with others. “And the other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was doubt.” Glorfindel said. “I know not where it came from, but there was doubt about me being who I said I was… It was nice to prove it and not be doubted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf narrowed her eyes as Glorfindel explained himself until finally… “Are you fucking kidding me?” She growled. “You put yourself through trauma because of what a couple seventy-year old dwarves you may never even see again believe about you?! I can’t even deal with this shit!” She tossed her hands up and stomped out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later she was back and shoving some tea into his hands. “Drink that, you stupid ass.” The dwelf had treated the tea with some things she kept in stock to alleviate headaches and help him calm down and relax. While he sipped on his tea, she leaned against him. “You don’t have to prove yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ellon finished his tea and snuggled against the dwelf. After a moment, he murmured his agreement. “Not to the important ones, no… I have never had to.” It took a bit for the effects of the doctored tea to sink in, but soon the ellon was calm and drifting off to sleep in the dwelf’s arms as she ran her fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny did eventually look at the designs Fíli had left for her, perusing them and debating. It felt weird to her though, because most of her tank tops had been plain, solid colors in the Awake and the vest had been to replace that. Then again, she did have that one purple tank top with the glittery blue butterflies. And the black tank top with the neon green dragonflies... Perhaps Glorfindel was on to something with her affinity for air creatures. She almost asked him which he liked best, but then she remembered she was still irritated over his ego trauma and decided against the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any event, by the time the next afternoon rolled around, Penny was wearing Glorfindel’s cloak, but venturing alone as she left the house for her meeting with Fíli. She had the folded designs and a pouch full of gold in one of the duster pockets under the cloak and she felt prepared when she finally walked into the leather works shop. Only to be reminded that certain dwarves were ridiculously hot and she paused to just admire the scene of him working on leather before she approached what seemed to be his work station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli looked up as a shadow fell over his work station and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is good to see you,” he greeted her, “and evidently recovered from your efforts in helping my brother yesterday. Vesta told us it was exhausting for you, I hope it did not cause too much discomfort?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is good to see you as well, Fíli.” Penny greeted, and just being able to say that without it being some weird cosplay game gave her a little thrill. “Yes, it was the first time we went through so many memories and it was more tiring than expected… And Daffodil doesn’t like to admit how much he’s still bothered by certain memories. He was not expecting his own reaction to it.” She did not even realize she had used one of her preferred nicknames for the elf. “The discomfort was only temporary, thank you for your concern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daffodil?” Fíli questioned with some amusement, the smile fell shortly after. “And I had suspected as much from Vesta’s reaction, her concern was evident, I am only sorry my brother missed it, although he has been less exposed to such things at my mother’s insistence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A type of flower that’s usually yellow.” Penny said, giving a fond smile. “When Vesta was new to Imladris, she and I would sometimes make a game of talking about him without ever using his name and the more ridiculous we could get and still know who it was the better.” She then sighed. “In a way, it was a good thing. I have been trying to help him with some of his issues over his death for a while and he thought it safe to remember more… We now know it is not and have a new area to work on processing the memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hardly imagine,” Fíli admitted. “To experience death only to have life returned once more?” He shuddered. “Especially in so horrific a manner.” He grimaced. “Now, to business. What did you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny nodded in agreement to the death matter, her eyes looking pained, before she visibly shook it off. She pulled out the designs he had left with Lilly and unfolded the parchments. “I think that it was the hardest thing I have ever been given. They are all stunning.” She admitted. “My first choice would be all of them. How much would that cost and to have them shipped to Imladris if necessary?” She wondered before pointing to a specific one. “But I think if I had to choose, it would be this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The design the dwelf pointed at was covered in trees made of geometric patterns and thick angles almost like runes and various types of birds that looked like they were clockwork. The back had the largest tree over which was a big pair of wings designed like something out of a steampunk fan’s wet dream. There were visible bars for the bones, razor sharp blades for feathers, gears and tension belts and hydraulic hoses and chains where muscle would be. Penny thought there was something thrilling about how the only curved lines on the entire design were those belonging to obviously mechanical bits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that one,” Fíli gave her a proud grin. “I was rather pleased with how the design came out myself. I can give you a price to have all of them sent to Rivendell, of course, although it is unlikely they would arrive before summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The summer is the best time to wear such garments.” Penny flicked her fingers dismissively. “I grew up wearing vests like that as shirts. They are generally very comfortable in the heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Fíli grabbed a sheet of parchment and wrote down a figure, “for all six plus having them delivered to Rivendell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny regarded the figure as if she were considering the matter, yeah right, and then reached into her duster for her money pouch. She flicked her fingers as she opened it, shooing away a currently lazy Zephyr that Fíli would not have been able to see, before counting out the exact amount written on the paper. She smiled broadly as she slid it over and then returned the pouch to her pocket. She hesitated slightly, her gaze flicking toward where she had spotted the many-pocketed messenger bag, before making a decision and putting her money away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli raised his eyebrows when he saw just how much money the dwelf was not only carrying on her person, but casually parting with. Still, a sale was a sale and having only recently gained his mastery he was not about to turn away a commission as large as this. Besides, he might be able to use this as an excuse to get out with one of the caravans again, and he had not been lying when he had told Vesta he was curious about Rivendell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can have at least one ready before you depart, although it will be one of the more simple garments,” he told her as he wrote a quick receipt for the vests. “Shall I have it delivered to you before you depart? Or would you prefer to receive them all at once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny pretended to consider it for a moment before slyly saying, “Well, I could wait… Or I could ride into Imladris wearing something of high dwarven quality and make the elven clothiers jealous that I would prefer to wear something they did not have a hand in…” She grinned, even though she knew the chances of the clothiers wanting to take the garment apart and study it would be higher than them being jealous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the way to a dwarf’s heart,” Fíli laughed. “I’ll have the first delivered before you depart and the rest sent on to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame you can’t bring them along, yourself.” Penny commented, smiling at the dwarf. “I think Elrond would really like you. And I know the clothiers would love to have your thoughts on things… And they would probably try to make you clothing, too. Elves are so similar in build that they don’t often get to make new things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have to be gone at least half a year,” he replied slightly mournfully. “And I have many other duties here aside from my craft. Taking time from here is one thing, taking time from my other duties… well, we can always hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it is doubly a shame.” The dwelf lamented. “It would have been fun to tweak their nose about how the house they rebuilt for the shorter races is more geared toward hobbits because Vesta was one of only two they could measure when they built it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Fíli’s interest was doubly peaked. It was not, however, a commitment he could make without leaving too much chance of disappointment, as interesting as it would have been to know more of the elves, and even more interesting to see more of the tiny princess who had appeared from nowhere with all her mithril. Instead of allowing his heart, which had been doing too many strange things the last several months, to overrule his head, Fíli did the sensible thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I make no promises,” he told the dwelf, “but I might, perhaps, put a little bit more effort into my attempts to satisfy my curiosity.” He gave her a flirty little wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall hope to see you in the future then.” Penny stated. “I am not the only one that would be pleased by the appearance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crown Prince Fíli</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She gave the dwarf a knowing look. “I look forward to being able to wear your works, Master Dwarf.” She bowed to the prince and just before she departed she pulled a folded bit of parchment from her pocket and gave it to him. Then she was out of the shop and on her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Fíli’s heart gave a funny little jump at the sound of his title said in such a way by the dwelf, and if his cheeks pinked slightly at her look, he kept it to himself. It could do little good at this time anyway. The parchment, once opened, was revealed to be a sentence written in a foreign language as well as the Common phonetic writing of the words and the translation in Common as well. It was written in two different sets of handwriting and was a… rather romantic sounding phrase.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Give me a kiss to build a dream on, and my imagination will build upon that kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just so you guys know... We're writing chapter 90 and we still haven't reached the quest. We're counting down though. Just about to start 2940... But really... Who all thinks Daffodil was stupid to push that memory forward? *raises hand*</p><p>On the Balrog... I know it doesn't look like how everyone pictures Durin's Bane. There was more than one Balrog. I think the top number Tolkien officially decided on how many there were was seven. And I figured they'd all have a unique look to them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Far away<br/>The ship is taking me far away<br/>Far away from the memories<br/>Of the people who care if I live or die<br/>The starlight<br/>I will be chasing a starlight<br/>Until the end of my life<br/>I don't know if it's worth it anymore</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3J1YBu0gpJY">Muse, <i>Starlight</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the remaining weeks before their departure from Ered Luin Penny had taken up humming. She seemed to have a particular song stuck in her head and was humming it frequently as she helped prepare for the trip and make the house ready for their departure. Glorfindel would smile fondly at her from time to time and, once or twice, they were even caught dancing and humming the tune together. The only time they did not seem to be in tune with each other was when Glorfindel suggested they locate a new horse for Penny. The dwelf had given him such a scandalized look that he had relented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I flew here, Glory.” Penny huffed. “There’s nothing wrong with me flying above you guys to scout on the way back. Ignatius isn’t as fast as Asfaloth anyway.” And she would hear no more of cheating on Badly in such a way!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes the pair bickered over names, of all things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would we call it Broomstick?!” Glorfindel was bewildered and incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because then I could ride my Broomstick…” When Glorfindel did not respond appropriately, Penny huffed. “Remind me to show you the Wizard of Oz sometime.” She grouched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And later still…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not naming our grandchild Sunlit Meadow!” Penny yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a horse, not our grandchild!” Glorfindel yelled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you!” The dwelf was incensed…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to call it Broomstick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, the weeks before the departure were an interesting time to live with the duo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly had gone to collect the new toys for Estel while Penny and Glorfindel were midway through one of their bickering sessions about the horses. She adored her sister and friend, she truly did, but they were occasionally a little bit much for her as her grief settled into something more like an unrelenting guilt and less like an endless sorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Kíli,” She greeted the younger prince when she entered the shop and he looked up from his work. His smile was brilliant and she found herself returning it almost as cheerfully. There was something about the younger Durin prince that made her </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have your order,” he told her, “I just wanted to be certain you were happy with it rather than send it over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited impatiently as he placed a small wooden crate onto the counter and took the lid off. Every part of her order had been carefully wrapped in paper and placed in a nest of straw for her journey back to Imladris. The dwarf removed five of the packages and carefully unwrapped them to reveal a Glorfindel, the twins, Arathorn and another ranger for her to examine. She picked them up carefully, testing the joints and looking at the tiny carved and intricately painted features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she told him breathlessly. “I hardly know what to say, you’ve far exceeded my expectations, Kíli, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked into the box, noticing a few extra packages nestled into the straw as he rewrapped the figures and placed them back inside. The lid was back on before she could question it, however, and Kíli had stepped around the desk and put his head through the door at the back of the shop by the time she started to speak. He reemerged a moment later, followed by the older dwarf who owned the shop, then picked up the crate and offered her his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I escort you home while I make my delivery?” He asked her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head but accepted the offer anyway. What harm could it do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They seemed to talk of everything and nothing at all in the half an hour it took them to make their way from the market quarter to her house, though the topics remained fairly neutral with talk about his mother and brother, the Durin’s Trials and her life in Rivendell when she was not in Ered Luin. It was quiet, enjoyable and for the first time in weeks Lilly did not feel the crippling guilt that came from enjoying herself with another dwarf. She was almost reluctant to part from him when they reached her home, but she also had a great deal more to do if they were going to depart in a couple of days. Nor, in fact, did Kíli seem to expect an invitation in, he just took her hand in his, brushed a light kiss to the back and handed her the small crate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has been a delight meeting you, Princess,” he said formally. “I hope our paths may cross again in two years at the Trials,” and while she was still staring after him in silence he turned and walked jauntily down the street again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not until some time later, when her racing heart had calmed, that she thought to look in the crate and check the rest of her order. The five she had already looked at were set aside instantly, the other two rangers, Elrond and the second Glorfindel were perfect, and so the extra five parcels confused her. Until she opened them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside were a perfectly made Fíli, Kíli, ‘Jimiel’ with her axe, ‘Vesta’ with her little swords, and a Balrog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a present for you,” Lilly told Penny when they were all sat at dinner that evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, lass,” Nori muttered, “I know what shop she’s been in lately and they do </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best toys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny only knew of one toy shop in the city, though she supposed there could be more. “Of course they do. I have several from there.” She responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel did his best to completely ignore any talk of toys after a certain conversation he had with the dwelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori hummed, “She might have decided to buy the ponce a cage,” he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think of that!” Lilly exclaimed almost cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like it would matter.” Penny scowled, stabbing her fork into her dinner. She was still grumpy any time she was reminded of her inability to makeout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Build yourselves a cabin somewhere,” Nori replied, raising an eyebrow at Glorfindel. “Nice and private and far enough away that you won’t have people doing all manner of stuff they probably shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think about it,” Lilly added, “we know that sometimes your negative emotions affect the other occupants of Imladris,” she was referring to the few times she had felt small bursts of anger or frustration from the golden ellon. “Penny and I feel you more clearly, but perhaps when we get back you could experiment with sending happy waves or something out, find out what your </span>
  <em>
    <span>deliberate </span>
  </em>
  <span>range is with one of us and apply that as a base. It might not be as much as you think, and the more powerful the emotion, the greater the radius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny grimaced, the conversation reminding her of how Nemmiril had told her about how Glorfindel had brought all of Imladris to their knees when he had thought the dwelf dead. She did not look intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel himself did, pondering the matter. “That seems like a wise idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have them sometimes,” Lilly shrugged. “But we can talk about it more once we get back to Imladris, work out the variables and parameters and things so that we do it properly rather than running about willy nilly.” She reached into her pocket and slid two of the toys from her order towards Penny. “Got you these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intrigued, the dwelf picked up the toys. It took her a moment to register just what she was seeing and then she made an inhuman squee sound. “Look how adorable! He has so much talent! I told him he’d make the next king’s display…” She moved to show Glorfindel the figurines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already been studying it from what I hear about those two,” Nori mumbled into his ale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He already had the Glorfindel one nearly finished when I went in to ask about getting some elves and Men made,” Lilly continued, filing Nori’s comment away for later although she did not doubt it for a moment. “It was what inspired me to ask if he could make Elrond and the twins. And Arathorn too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny fiddled with the figurines and both Glorfindel and Lilly would probably realize she was thinking of some story for the little dolls. All she said though was, “Awww, see that Sunshine? You got a fan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is an honor to inspire one so talented.” Glorfindel said rather formally, not getting too into the matter after the way she had yelled at him for showing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lilly said slowly. “About that. He made an extra that I didn’t actually ask him for, as thanks for the inspiration. Fair warning, I’m going to give it to Estel, I’ve got another little Glorfindel for him anyway so it would complete the set… it’s a fairly accurate Balrog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel took a deep breath. “Perhaps I may see it sometime so that I will be prepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can show you later if you want," Lilly nodded. "And if you would rather I wait to give it to him I'd understand. I got him some orcs and trolls to go with his others anyway. I just didn't want you to be unaware of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that should perhaps be at Lady Gilraen’s discretion.” Glorfindel mused. “As she is his mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She isn't the one this might affect most," Lilly replied firmly. "I was going to ask her anyway, but not until I had spoken to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Estel likes it, I see no problem with him having it,” the ellon insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny stayed out of it, fiddling with the figurines and finding out that she could remove the tiny Trickster from the doll-Penny’s hand without damaging anything. She wondered how the dwarf knew the axe was hers, he could only have seen it on the pegs by the door after all. Perhaps it had just been a lucky guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see how you react first,” the dwobbit scowled. “I’ll get it out once we’ve all finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m done,” Nori smirked. Lilly glared at him and he held his hands up. “I’m out tonight anyway. Mahal damned Trials can’t come quickly enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give Dwalin a kiss for me,” the dwobbit told him absently as she started gathering the dirty plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any preference on where I put it?” He leered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know where I usually would,” Lilly told him. The whole thing was done almost automatically, a conversation they had both had repeatedly in the nearly year that they had lived together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On his big, bald head…” Penny uttered, still looking at her toys. She did not specify beyond that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” Nori smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny turned a big smile to Nori. “The one you like most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give it an extra one, just for you,” the dwarf promised as he sauntered out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Nori gone, Penny stood to help clean up, handing the figurines to Glorfindel as she did so. She brushed her hand over his hair and pecked a kiss to the top of his head as she strode by to help Lilly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally left Ered Luin Penny had wanted to pull a reverse of the tactic she had used to arrive. She had a whole story in her head about how she had been a bird demon when she arrived and the dwarves would panic thinking she had nested and laid eggs somewhere in the mountain over the winter if she had left the same way. Glorfindel had been unimpressed with her wild imaginings and had broken it down with common sense. She had done enough damage to her cover story within Ered Luin this winter as it was, she needed to just quietly go. And so she had ridden Asfaloth as Glorfindel walked by the head of the stallion as they left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly's departure was rather more tearful. She clung to Nori for quite some time and shed more than her share of tears. She needed to leave, she did not think she could heal with so many reminders of Frey and Vali around her, not to mention the confusing behaviour of Fili and Kili, but she did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to leave. And she would certainly miss Nori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on, Princess, off with you," Nori had whispered. "You'll be back in two years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll miss you," she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you will," Nori smirked, though his eyes were suspiciously bright, "I'm the greatest delight in your life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first half of the journey was the same, simple, and easy trip and the trio arrived at Bilbo’s unharmed. The hobbit was excited to see them, especially since the sisters were obviously together once more. And he wanted tales of their various exploits since he had last seen them. He was a bit less excited to see them when, after the first couple of days into their visit, both Penny and Glorfindel insisted on checking on the hobbit’s skills with the sword and dodging. It turned out Bilbo had only worked on his dodging during visits to the market and had not bothered with his sword training at all…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While in the Shire, Lilly even found herself obligated to attend a Baggins Family meeting, one that assessed the progress of Otho’s time in Brandy Hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Lilly the distraction was a relief, although Otho still made her uneasy. He had improved enough that he sat quietly while the matrons of the Baggins line, which Lilly was included in simply because she was the only Baggins female on Blibo’s side of it, debated what should be done with him. He fidgeted, though, and every now and then Lilly caught sight of a sneer in her direction when he thought no one was looking. His mother, who was watching him most of the time, seemed inclined towards ignoring the sneers and glares. Instead she insisted that her poor son was nothing like himself any longer, that he was too thin and his clothes too plain, that his eyes were circled in black from too many late nights and not enough rest. In short, she felt that Otho had learnt all that he needed to and it would be unfair to keep him away from his family any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly, as well as Linda Proudfoot, disagreed. Ultimately, however, the other matrons either fell for the act or decided that they wanted some peace from Camellia’s incessant complaints on the matter. Otho was declared reformed and allowed to return to his home in Hobbiton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry things did not work out between you and your dwarves,” Bilbo said to Lilly one evening. They were sat on her bed in her room at Bag End. “And I am sorry for the way it ended,” he had been kept up to date on everything that had happened. Lilly had written to him throughout her stay in Ered Luin and Nori had made sure to tell him when Vali had passed and Frey had been removed from the house. Bilbo did not mention that Nori had written to him to assure him that he and another named Dwalin had paid a rather threatening visit to the other dwarf after Penny arrived. He suspected that his sister </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> did not know about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t told the others this,” Lilly whispered, “after everything it just sounds worse… I think it had nearly run its course.” She looked at her hands. “I knew it when they asked to court me. I wanted to say yes, I felt like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> say yes because of all the arguments it had caused, but I was sort of relieved that I had promised Nori I wouldn’t. It gave me an excuse and time to come up with a way to end things gently. At least with Frey. Penny thinks I’m ignorant of it, but I was already starting to see the cracks. Of both of them Vali… I wasn’t upset about Frey or the things he said to me. It wasn’t even entirely guilt. Vali was the one I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have loved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was there someone else?” Bilbo asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Lilly insisted. “Nothing set anyway. A few stupid evenings with Nori, Dwalin and a couple of others.” She hesitated. “It’s strange, I don’t miss Frey. He was charming, to start, and funny and </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> in bed but there was something in the way he watched me sometimes. I ignored it, because I’m apparently an </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Vali didn’t. He was so sweet and shy and so much more giving than Frey. He talked the talk and gave as good as he got but… I don’t think he always believed that I had really chosen the two of them out of all the other options I could have. And he noticed Frey’s behaviour, I was looking through the letters he sent me just before we left Ered Luin. He left one for me in his will and it made Penny bring up a few things.” She passed several folded letters to Bilbo who looked over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The emphasis on some of these words is strange,” Bilbo commented on the same underlined words that she had frowned over on first reading them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Read just those ones,” Lilly told him. “I didn’t before he died, it didn’t even occur to me there was a pattern until I was reading them one after the other.” Bilbo did so in silence, growing steadily more pale as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was warning you,” her brother concluded. “And from the way he was going about it, he was concerned about Frey’s reaction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t hear anything from him for over a month before the letter from Imladris arrived with the news,” Lilly told Bilbo. “I was worried, Frey… he wasn’t worried but he didn’t usually hear from Vali when he was with the caravans anyway. He thought my concerns were foolish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are better off without him,” Bilbo declared, “and as for your Vali… I think these efforts were too little too late really. I am glad you had Nori looking after you. Though… he had no idea…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None,” Lilly shook her head. “He liked Vali more, but I thought that was because Vali could take a joke better and wanted things to move more slowly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not, she realised as she was talking to Bilbo, hurt quite so much to speak about Vali as it had while she had still been in Ered Luin. She still missed him, and she would have given so much to have him back and alive, but it wasn’t the same feeling of agonising despair as it had been. A little over three months since she had heard about his death seemed like too little time for her to be able to think about all of this without the tears. Life, however, had to go on and she had a task in four years that she would have to see through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you do now?” Bilbo asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to Imladris, train, convince Glorfindel that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go on patrols and get some practice in with Penny if we’re going to work together when we need to,” the dwobbit said. “And I promised Nori I would go and see him in two years for the Durin’s Trials. With any luck he and Dwalin will have sorted themselves out by then too. Just keep on carrying on until this thing we have to do is done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” she whispered, “retire into quiet obscurity somewhere probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, though he did not say it, Bilbo doubted that. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not until one afternoon while Penny accompanied Bilbo to the market to act as his bag carrier that they learned why Bilbo had kept up on his dodging skills. And she gleefully informed Lilly as soon as she saw her sister upon their return to Bag End.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s hiding from Lobelia Bracegirdle!” The dwelf announced joyously. “Apparently one of Lobelia’s friends is pen friends with an elf and the elf mentioned Bilbo dining at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord</span>
  </em>
  <span> Elrond’s table and now Lobelia’s looking at marriage prospects that’ll wind up with her at a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> table!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo groaned, taking one of the baskets of goods from the dwelf and stomping into the pantry to put things away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t she a bit young for him?” Lilly asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Bilbo called from the pantry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because hobbits were genetically designed to be nosy and could hear everything going on in their smials…Or at least that was Penny’s opinion judging by the way she narrowed her eyes in that direction. She shook her head at Lilly before pointing out, “I’ve seen greater differences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So have I,” Lilly agreed, “but Lobelia and Bilbo feels wrong, you and Glorfindel doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t pair Bilbo with Lobelia…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THANK YOU!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush you! I’m talking to Lilly!” Penny called back before snickering. “I don’t ship that. But it’s better than alternatives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly thought about it. “I’m not all that sure it is,” she muttered. “That said I wouldn’t wish a certain grumpy guts on anyone long term. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>night</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yes. A lifetime? No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bilbo’s not into her anyway.” Penny waved a dismissive hand. “Either he’s more like I tend to be when not intentionally provoked…” And she gave Lilly a half-hateful and half-adoring look over that… It was a funny look. “Or he hasn’t met the right person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo arrived, glaring up at the dwelf as he took another of the heavy baskets from her. “My love life or lack thereof is not appropriate conversation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny looked baffled, “We’re females in your life. Of course it is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hobbit growled, retreating to the pantry again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly shouted after him, “it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> my department!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> incoherent and entirely vulgar snarl from the pantry! Well, as vulgar as hobbits got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is my sister really?” Bilbo asked Glorfindel later that evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel, like he usually did, considered the matter before he spoke. “Better, I believe.” He said. “Just since I joined them in the mountains she has had less down moments. From what Master Nori tells me, before her sister’s arrival, Lilly merely did nothing. She would not even function and was wasting away. And then her sister arrived and literally ‘babied’ her back to health. Then my heart did what she seems to enjoy doing and stirred Lilly into a rage that resulted in a fire… She really made progress after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you two have sorted yourselves out,” Bilbo commented with a smug smile. “At least all this chaos over the last year and a half has been good for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Then he shook his head. “I should have told her to stay with me,” he continued a little mournfully. “Or I should have gone with her. I have not been a particularly good brother to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ellon wore the beatific smile he tended to when reminded of his current relationship. “It depends on her mood when you ask her.” He demurred on the subject. But he sighed, “I feel I am being unkind when I say that I am glad they had a falling out because the results were in my favor, yet I cannot help but feel that way.” Then he gave the hobbit an amused smile. “I do not believe she would have stayed even if you had locked her in her room. And you had good reason to remain. No one blames you. It is not as if you have known each other all of your lives. Having a sister is still new to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right,” Bilbo said. “And I know that she probably would have burned the smial down to get away, but still… it is strange to see her this way. I know I have seen it before, after mother, but I was somewhat lost in my own grief then.” He huffed. “Listen to me carrying on. It is done and there is nothing to be done for it now. You will keep an eye on her, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel nodded, “Of course.” Then he added, “you are welcome to come with us if you want, for at least the summer. I would personally escort you back before winter if you desired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is tempting,” Bilbo admitted, “especially given proximity to certain individuals,” he shuddered. “But I think it is still best that I remain here. There are still whispers, you see, and now that Otho has returned from Brandy Hall I think it would be better that I remain close to home for a while longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inclining his head to acknowledge the matter, Glorfindel reassured Bilbo. “If it is best you remain, then everyone will understand. But should you change your mind, send word and someone will arrive as soon as they can to retrieve you… And if you can handle the sky, I know a certain individual who can make it happen within days instead of weeks of travel.” He considered that suggestion. “In fact, if you wanted to pre-arrange a week visit, she could be here on a specific date to take you. She does love to fly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo shuddered. “I will consider it,” he said after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf somehow doubted Bilbo would actually consider it, but then again, he understood the fear that the dwelf’s preferred method of travel could induce within others. Though he doubted his reasons were the same as the hobbit’s. “Just remember that you are welcome at any time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually it was time to depart Bag End and continue the journey to Imladris. There were a lot of hugs and tears and promises to write. Not to mention the reminder that they would see each other again in two years if not sooner… And then they were off.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't read too much into this update's song. Neither of us could think of anything and Artemis decided this one was random enough to go with the randomness of the chapter. Does that mean this chapter counts as filler material?!</p><p>Also, I haven't grumped in a while... "Why are you people still reading this trash! OMG!" /grump</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Shot In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh I wish it was over,<br/>And I wish you were here<br/>Still I'm hoping that somehow<br/>Cause your soul is on fire<br/>A shot in the dark<br/>What did they aim for when they missed your heart?</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLz61g0JLxQ">Within Temptation, <i>Shot In The Dark,</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were somewhere between Bree and Imladris, though closer to Imladris at this point. Lilly and Glorfindel were riding their mounts below and Penny was flying overhead. She was high enough that she was beyond Glorfindel’s range of feeling, but the elf’s vision was still good enough to see the speck in the sky above as more than a distant bird as she flew in random patterns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny herself could only see them as specks on the road below thanks to her spectacles and the dwelf made certain she remained within sight of them. But after a time she paused her forward progression and hovered as she studied the movements of some shapes below. The shapes were coming from the south and moving toward the road. It was not until she saw the mount of one of the riders move to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bite</span>
  </em>
  <span> another that she realized what was wrong about the movements and she turned her glider back toward the dwobbit and elf. When she was above them, she unbuckled her harness from the glider. “Keep an eye on it, Zeph.” And then the dwelf dropped herself into freefall!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tumbling down from the sky was one of the best feelings Penny could remember. Though she had some other feelings that compared more recently, she still felt the most free as she was falling and she actually had to focus to prevent herself from slipping into soul form and crunching her body on the ground… She slowed her descent as she neared, landing neatly on the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orcs! Coming up from the south!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly muttered, reaching for her swords. “How many?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fifteen.” Penny said, pulling out Trickster as Glorfindel slid from his saddle. He pulled his sword out and urged Asfaloth away. The dwelf pointed. “That way, heading toward the road.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily followed Glorfindel’s example and slid off Ignatius, having only minimal training in mounted combat. She grabbed her bow  and quiver from her saddle and looked at the few trees that lined the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I can get into one of those trees it should give me enough cover to shoot a couple of them,” she offered, “but I’ll need a boost up to the lower branches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny did not even glance at her sister before the wind suddenly lifted the dwobbit off of the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly was quite pleased that she managed not to make a surprised noise when she found herself in the air, focussing instead on grabbing the nearest likely perch and settling herself into the branches to wait. With luck the orcs would not bother to look up. And with luck they would not have archers of their own to try and shoot her out of the trees. At least the clothes she had chosen to wear were drab and brown, and her mithril tunic was underneath them as always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not long before they started to hear the approaching orcs and both Penny and Glorfindel hustled to cover behind some trees so they could spring a surprise on the orcs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you happen to see any rangers while you were up there?” Glorfindel wondered quietly, making a dismayed sound when the dwelf shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re on our own,” Lilly muttered, setting an arrow to her bow and waiting, “fantastic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not take long before the first warg mounted orcs burst onto the road. They halted there, the wargs sniffing around as the orcs spoke to each other in Black Speech. It seemed they were trying to decide if they followed the road in one direction or the other, or if they crossed and kept heading north. As they talked, one of the wargs sniffed closer to where the two of elven blood were hiding and then it got too close!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air was split with a lupine whine as the oversized wolf staggered back with an axe in its face before falling over dead. At the end of the axe was a furious looking dwelf who ripped it out and smashed the axe onto the orc that had been on the warg’s back and was partially pinned under the dead beast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel took this as a signal and dove from his cover as well, slicing through the neck of another warg as its rider jumped from the dying animal’s back and went for the unexpected elf. Lilly, still unnoticed in the tree, shot the orc in the neck before it could get close, her aim honed from months of practice in Ered Luin. It went down with a scream, hardly notice in the sounds of fighting, and she shot a warg and two more orcs as rapidly as she could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen mounted orcs, however, would have been a challenge even if there had been a ranger patrol nearby. With only the three of them, and the long months of Lilly’s grieving had left her more out of condition than she had realised, it was proving to be more than that. Another six arrows and she found that her arms were beginning to shake with the effort of drawing her bow and aiming, especially as she could not move with any real ease while she was in the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Off to one side, Glorfindel was dancing almost as he parried the attacks of two orcs and moved out of the way of snapping jaws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not far from him, Penny was pulling the air from the lungs of wargs, causing them to stumble and give her an edge as she turned her attention to their riders. Though she had practiced to see how many she could get at once, that was on tied up orcs and it was more difficult to focus on suffocating them during a fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly let out a scream as the tree she was in shuddered, one of the orcs had noticed her and had charged the tree. The angle was impossible to get a clear shot and she swore as the tree shuddered again, a glance showing that Penny and Glorfindel were too close to being overwhelmed themselves to help her. She saw Penny’s axe smash into the skull of an orc, another sneaking up behind her and something in the dwobbit snapped. This was how Vali had died. These things were what had taken him from her and now they were going to take her sister and friend too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had covered herself in fire in a moment, heedless of the bow and the tree, which did not take long to follow, and she shot a jet of flames at the orc and warg below her. The shrieks they gave were horrific, though short lived as the heat seared their lungs and she made a gesture to make the fire burn hot enough to reduce them to ash in moments. It had drawn the attention of the few orcs and wargs not fully engaged with her companions and they turned towards her. The dwobbit got to her feet, walking along the burning branch and stepping into the air above them, able to see the moment when the ones who had seen her decided that this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a fight they could win. She was able to see them debating whether they should run and she could not allow that. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>would not</span>
  </em>
  <span> allow that, and she made another gesture, ripping heat from the air behind and around her to fling at everything in her path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she heard the screams starting in earnest, Penny pushed out with the wind and knocked anything approaching her away as she whirled to look in the lull she had bought herself. And when she saw Lilly walking on air and flinging fireballs she turned and ran toward Glorfindel. Using the wind to shove the orcs away from him, she grabbed hold of the elf around the waist and, despite knowing he did not appreciate it, she threw them both into the air. Glorfindel twisted in the dwelf’s hold, wrapping his arms tightly around her and burying his face in her hair as she tried to see below them as she moved off to the side and above the reach of any flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly noticed, without really noticing, that her friends were out of the way and the flames, which had been tightly controlled, became an inferno as they raced towards the orcs. Penny rarely, in fact almost never, used gestures when she used her wind abilities. Lilly, however, preferred it and the one she made now made it very clear to every orc in the vicinity that they were going to die. Her hands, which had been in front of her, lowered slightly before she began to raise them on either side, driving the heat that surrounded the orcs, and herself, up. Screams cut off abruptly and by the time she was done there was little more than ash and half melted steel left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment she floated there, looking around her for any other potential threats. Then she wilted, her flames flickering as she crashed towards the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny did not react immediately after Lilly crashed. She waited a moment, watching as a natural breeze picked up, blowing on the remnants of the flames and stirring them toward the nearby forest, and then she slowly lowered them to the ground. They were outside of the carnage when their feet finally touched the ground and Penny had to shove Glorfindel off of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to put out the fires she started.” Penny explained, squeezing Glorfindel’s hand before she took off again, moving around and smothering the flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel, once he could convince his mind and body that he was not falling, slowly picked his way toward Lilly. Though those were the first flames the dwelf had put out, the area was still very hot as he neared. When he could finally reach the dwobbit he was sweating from the residual heat and his fingers were red after checking her pulse, though he knew she was alive before then. Knowing he would probably need treatment after, he picked up the unconscious form and carried her out of the remnants of the carnage. He walked toward Imladris, following the road. He was uncertain as to how long he had walked before Penny joined him, leading Asfaloth and Ignatius by their reins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should carry her to Imladris.” Glorfindel nodded his head to Asfaloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny shook her head. “As much as I hate it, you can push Asfaloth faster. We’ll catch up.” She added as Zephyr pulled the glider down to earth not far away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Glorfindel mounted, let Penny pass her sister up to him, and took off to Imladris.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly woke slowly, a headache pulsing lightly behind her eyes and her body aching though she could feel a comfortable bed beneath her. The distant mutter of voices should have told her where she was, but all the same she struggled past whatever healing tonics had been poured down her throat to sit upright with a gasp of her sister’s name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are in Imladris,” she heard Elrond say as a hand fell gently onto her shoulder, “your sister and Glorfindel are safe, as far as we know, although a little singed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment longer than it should have for the words to sink in fully, then the familiar room and the calming presence of the Lord of Imladris settled over her and the dwobbit sank back with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” She asked, her voice rasping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were hoping that you could tell us that,” Elrond replied, “Glorfindel rode in two days ago carrying you. You have been unconscious since. All he could tell us was that you had been attacked by orcs on the road and something had caused you to use your abilities at a level he had never seen before. He stayed only long enough for us to treat his burns before leaving to find your sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly thought for a moment, her head still throbbed as she brought her memories of the day forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There were too many of them,” she said finally, “they were going to kill us all.” Elrond raised an eyebrow. “I couldn’t let it happen, I wasn’t going to let them take someone else from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” he said quietly, making a note to get a clearer report from Glorfindel when he got back. “You nearly killed yourself,” he added. “You took too much and pushed too hard. It is why your head still hurts even though we have used what healing we can on you and your body burns the tonics we give you out almost as quickly as we can administer them. You do not burn to the touch, and you have cooled significantly since you arrived, but you are still hotter than usual and that is concerning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will I go back to normal?” She asked quietly. Her normal body temperature was often remarked upon by new acquaintances, if she continued to burn hotter it would soon be something that she could not pass off as a quirk of her unusual biology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe so,” Elrond assured her after a moment of thought, “although I have no way to be certain since this is something entirely unknown to us as well. Once you are recovered, however, I think it might be time to look at new ways of training you in this ability, much as it was for Penny. You survived this time, but you will only injure yourself further should you continue to push yourself without honing your ability.” He got to his feet. “You need to rest more, and I shall have tea sent over for your headache.” Then he smiled. “It is good to see you have returned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had been enjoying the walk along toward Imladris… Mostly. She had broken down her glider, but Asfaloth had been carrying her things and so Penny was left with Lilly’s things and supplies as she left Ignatius back toward the elven city. Zephyr, aware that there could still be orcs on the way, was zipping around to keep watch as she moved. The dwelf was not certain how long she had been traveling alone, perhaps between twelve hours and a day when she heard hoofbeats approaching. Since Zephyr had not rushed to warn her it meant it was someone she knew and she could not help but scowl when Asfaloth raced into view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really need to stop pushing him!” Penny scolded as Glorfindel slid out of the saddle and moved over to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really do not.” Glorfindel countered, moving to take the irritated dwelf into his arms and press a kiss to her lips. Though he had not asked permission as he had tended to do after their conversation about consent, Penny allowed it and even joined in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up taking an extra day before finishing the return trip to Imladris.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time that Penny and Glorfindel finally reached Imladris, Lilly’s body temperature had finally returned to what would be considered her normal level. She was still, however, exhausted and so Elrond had insisted that she stay in the infirmary. He would make sure that the duo, who she had been fretting over even </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> his assurances, would be sent to her as soon as they had been given a chance to clean up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she had been worried about Lilly, Penny was torn when Garaphen met them to take Asfaloth and Ignatius to the stable. Her grandbabies should have been born by now, after all! But, with a torn heart, she did decide her sister was the more important matter and soon she and Glorfindel were making their way to the healing wing… Only to be stopped by a stern looking Ahyarmen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are filthy! You are not injured so take yourselves to the bath before even attempting another step into this hall!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny made an indignant sound, but she could not get Ahyarmen’s stance to budge and so she glared spitefully as she stomped her way to the nearest bathing facility… Which happened to be one of the communal women’s baths. She was in luck as there was an elleth there willing to wash her back in exchange for the same in return and soon she was clean and wearing the cleanest set from her pack before making her way to the healing wing once more. She was daring Ahyarmen to complain about her less than pristine clothing when Glorfindel arrived and distracted the darker elf enough for Penny to slip by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she could, Penny burst through the door into the room where Lilly was kept. “Lilly!” She cheered, moving over to sit on the side of the bed and hug her sister!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly wrapped her arms around the dwelf, holding her tightly for a second before pulling away to look her over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re alright,” she whispered, even though she had been assured that would be the case by Elrond. She had been worried, however, when she had realised how many days had passed between Glorfindel’s departure and their return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m alright!” Penny exclaimed, beaming at the dwobbit. “It was close, almost had dwelf flambe, but I was quick enough to get Daffodil out of range… I’d have been quicker if I’d known you’d go Nuclear Gandhi on us.” She grinned, looking thrilled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t actually know I could do that,” Lilly admitted, quietly. “I didn’t know I was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> it until I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was really kind of amazing… Right until you hit the ground.” Penny considered. “Do you think it was because of lack of practice or lack of food or both? Maybe we should make you eat more. You’re awfully thin.” She poked at Lilly’s ribs before taking one of the dwobbit’s wrists and lifting her arm, flopping it as if to demonstrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elrond said that I pushed myself too hard,” came the reply. “Not enough practice, probably not eating enough, I’m still not sleeping right since… it could be a combination of all of it to be honest.” She hesitated, then added, “I nearly killed myself doing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf went silent after that, moving to holding Lilly’s hand instead of her wrist and squeezing the appendage. She considered various responses. After a moment, she said, “Well, we’ll just have to work on it so that doesn’t happen. Best to do it here in Imladris where you can get treatment. Find a clearing, do a hard burn… Let them tend you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” the dwobbit looked away. “I think I probably have a few more things to work through than just getting my stamina up,” she admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’ll work through them. After all, who can douse your fire faster than me and is actually present?” Penny puffed up, boasting. And then Glorfindel arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon stood in the doorway, having had the bandages on his mild burns removed by Ahyarmen while he had been distracting the healer. “I am pleased to see you awake again, Lilly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just glad you’re alright,” she replied, “I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I?” She added anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only hurt I took was of my own choice.” Glorfindel stated. “A few minor burns that never did more than mild blisters as I carried you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t really bad. I held you for a moment and just had pink skin for a bit.” Penny added. “The only reason his got blistered was because he had to carry you longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel moved over and pushed up his sleeves to show Lilly the clear, golden skin. The dwobbit was tempted to touch his arm, just to reassure herself, but after the years she had lived in Imladris she knew that it might not be appreciated and so she kept her hands to herself as she looked closely for any sign of damage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still,” she said, “I’m sorry you were hurt on my account. What I did was stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lashed out in fear.” Glorfindel said. “That is not stupid. It is very common and is why I do not use fear against my enemies.” He continued to hold his arm out and, when Lilly felt like she needed more reassurance, he gestured it forward invitingly. He could endure a moment or two to reassure his friend and his heart’s sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly reached out and ran the tip of one finger over his arm. It was a brief touch, barely there at all, but she smiled up at him gratefully all the same. She had hurt Penny with her abilities once, she would never have forgiven herself had she hurt either her or Glorfindel now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It still feels like I did something foolish, but they were going to kill us all and I couldn't let it happen," she insisted. "I can't lose anyone else."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had I the capability and been in your place, I would have made the same decision.” Glorfindel said. And in a way he had. When given the choice between his companions' lives and his own, he had held off a Balrog for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Penny added. In fact, now that she was thinking about it...  “I wonder how many I can throw up into the air at the same time. I know when panicking I can lift myself and three elves.” She made a lifting gesture before slamming her palm down on the bed. “Pick them up, slam them down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could probably lift more now.” Glorfindel mused. “You are both stronger than you were when you arrived. Remember how Lilly exhausted herself just lighting on fire? Remember how you fell asleep your first flight out from Imladris and did not even reach Bree? Now you can fly around the valley,” he nodded to Lilly. “And you flew a two month journey in two days,” he looked at Penny. “You are both becoming more powerful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly looked thoughtful. “Then as soon as Elrond lets me out of here, I supposed I had better get practicing…” she muttered. At least it would probably improve her appetite to be working with her fire again. It always made her hungry, which was something she had been feeling less of the last few months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That and the both of you going out on patrols together, I think.” Glorfindel said, his tone the distracted one of someone making a schedule in their thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny made a face at the reminder of how drained and exhausted Lilly had made herself with that move. “Lilly… The next time you decide to go Nuclear… Think about what you’re missing now. We could be looking at and playing with the babies!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll build up to it again,” Lilly said, “I promise I won’t just go all out next time,” because there would </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> a next time. They only had four years, after all, and it was time to stop playing around. “Go and play with babies, I’m going to sleep a little bit more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” Penny said, standing. “I’ll come visit you later if your nurse lets me.” She rolled her eyes slightly, smiling, before leaning down and pecking a kiss to Lilly’s cheek and giving the dwobbit a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep well, Lilly.” Glorfindel said. When Penny was ready, he departed with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After leaving Lilly’s room in the healing wing Glorfindel had hoped to retire to their room for the day. He was out of luck, though. As soon as they were out of the door Penny took his hand and made him follow her all the way down to the stables.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are they, Garaphen?!” Penny called, though she did not need to as she could see Badly’s head sticking out from a different stall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mare had been moved from her usual stall to the largest one in the stable; the one usually reserved for Elrond’s horse. Asfaloth had been moved to the stall next to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf immediately dashed over, reaching to encompass her mare’s head in a hug while the mare nickered a greeting. “Oh my sweet girl… Did you have to suffer while that jerk got the fun?!” She cooed at the horse, scritching the mare’s ears. Eventually she pulled back from the hug to scritch the horse’s forehead as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel had followed more sedately, pausing by the stable door to retrieve some broken peppermint sticks that Garaphen kept there for those wanting quick treats for the mounts. He walked over to Penny and passed her some of the treats which she then fed to Badly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now… Where’s all this fuss you put so much work into, girl?!” Penny wondered, moving over and climbing up onto the rail of the stall to peer in. It took a bit, but then she saw it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curled up in the straw was a sleeping foal. It seemed to be dominantly grey, with random black splotches and white marks on its coat. The mane and tail were dark. The dwelf narrowed her eyes, but did not see another foal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought there’d be another one,” Penny sadly said. Though she knew, from what little she could remember, that twins rarely survived to be born in equines. She had hoped that the elves would be able to make it happen...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are two.” Garaphen stated as he entered the stables from the direction of his quarters and moved over to peer into the stall as well. “The other one likes to hide under the straw.” The scruffy ellon peered a bit before pointing to a spot not far from the splotchy foal. “There.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing her eyes, Penny looked closer and was started into a laugh when she saw it. There was a tiny hoof poking out of the straw. What she could see of the leg was a dark brownish-gold color. “Sneaky little one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Glorfindel agreed, peering at the foals as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He,” Garaphen said, “is almost the same color as the straw for the most part. He hides really well in there.” He tipped his head toward the other before saying, “That one’s a nice little filly, real sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny and Glorfindel remained in the stable for a while, long enough for the foals to wake from their nap and demand attention from their mother. The little colt was indeed almost the color of straw. He had some grey shading making it darker on his hind quarters and his lower legs were the darker brownish-gold while his little mane and tail were a deep red-gold. His sister had a bit of brown on her withers and in her tail, but was otherwise a random mix of black, white, and grey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re adorable!” Penny declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asfaloth seemed to agree, his head poked into the stall as he sniffed noses with the little filly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...How many saw this coming?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. That's How The World Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They talk about fires burning<br/>Tornadoes turning<br/>Lightning striking branches<br/>To the ground<br/>They talk about earthquakes shaking<br/>Windows breaking</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pT60QpBjLzg">Brett Kissel, <i>That's How The World Ends</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely spring day. The birds were chirping, the plants were blooming, and the weather was nicely warming toward summer. The sky was clear and there was a gentle breeze sweeping along and tumbling some bees as they pollinated the flowers and went about the important business of making honey. It was idyllic, almost impossibly so, and Penny was almost positive that it was somehow Elrond’s magic at work. The power he put into Imladris to keep it safe from all things dark and evil seemed to produce an unusual amount of perfect days within the valley. The elven lord had denied it the last time the dwelf had accused him of it, an amused smirk on his lips, but she was on to him!</p>
<p>On this particular day Penny was supposed to be… Well, she honestly could not remember where she was supposed to be or what she should have been doing. It was too nice of a day for whatever it was. Instead she was seated on one of the balconies overlooking one of the gardens. She was leaning forward, hands folded on the railing and her chin resting on her hands. Her eyes were focused on the garden.</p>
<p>Within the garden the twins were goofing around. The dwelf was not certain exactly what they were up to, but it seemed to involve moving several heavy somethings about. They were probably organizing some prank or another. While she watched, one of the twins slowed down, his attention drawn to the side.</p>
<p>Following his gaze, Penny spotted Niphredil walking with one of the other elleths. Niphredil’s pale coloring made her stand out, almost as much as the way she bravely wore a gown with a skirt that bared her ankles and most of her calves! It was almost, but not quite, a perfect summer dress!</p>
<p>Penny’s eyes flicked back over to where Elladan was trying to get Elrohir’s attention to remain focused on their task. Then she was looking over at Niphredil again. Back and forth she looked a few times before a sly smirk came to her lips. Just before Niphredil and her friend could round a corner and disappear from sight, the dwelf swept out with her power.</p>
<p>A gust of air swept across the garden and flipped up the ends of Niphredil’s short skirt! It was just enough to expose the back of the elleth’s knees for a brief moment as she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.</p>
<p>The dwelf’s eyes returned to the twins just in time to spot Elrohir drop one of the heavy items they were messing with and smash his own foot. He yelled, hopping around while Elladan laughed at him.</p>
<p>Penny soon joined the laughter, falling off of her chair onto the balcony floor and giggling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elrond had eventually let Lilly out of the infirmary about a week after her arrival with strict instructions not to do anything more than light a candle for at least another week before trying anything more strenuous with her abilities. He had also given her a tea to help her sleep after she had confessed to not sleeping well at night and had told her that he would send someone to make certain she had eaten something if he did not see her at meals.</p>
<p>It was, in some ways, frustrating that she had to be watched over like this, but at the same time she would have been lying to more than just herself if she had tried to insist that she had not noticed the way that her clothes did not seem to fit right anymore, or the dark circles under her eyes from sleepless nights which led to her napping more and more during the day. It was in the middle of one night, having been woken again by dreams of Vali and Frey and what could have been, that she found her way to one of the fields on the edges of the Hidden Valley. It was a secluded place, with a stream running along one side and it was here that she tested her ability with her fire once more, carefully letting the flames run over her skin as she floated above the lightly singed grass. There was something peaceful about it, strangely, about letting the flames simply consume her for a while as she floated without thought or purpose except for seeing how hot she could make herself burn. </p>
<p>Eventually she started to bring her swords with her, and she ran through simple drills while lit up in the night, building her stamina in ways that she would never have thought to before. She did not, after all, have to incinerate every orc she came across. She could be a symbol of fear as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Lilly was working on getting herself back into fighting shape, Penny was in the training arena. She was surrounded by elves and they were having a mock battle, all of them pairing off in twos or threes for combat. Scattered among them were straw dummies. Penny’s task was to pick a point during the battle and pick as many elves and dummies up as she could and lift them into the air. Then she had to lower the elves back down, fling the dummies up high, and tell everyone to scatter so they would not be hit with falling dummies.</p>
<p>At other times the dwelf was fighting on the ‘front lines’ with the elves against the Evil Forces of the Straw Kingdom. Her task in this was to push the wind as hard as she could ahead of her and drive as many of the Straw warriors back as she could. In many cases they were flung bodily back and into the invading Straw army. Quite a few of the elves looked at the dwelf as though she were insane when she had yelled, “I’ll be Straw King you down!” before attacking.</p>
<p>“Get her mad.” One of the older elves said one day, his expression thoughtful.</p>
<p>“Why?” Glorfindel wondered. He had been banned from participating in these mock battles, but was often found observing from the sidelines.</p>
<p>“Force it on her.” The elf said. “Rage, grief, fear… Hit her hard with all of them.”</p>
<p>Glorfindel frowned and repeated his question with more emphasis, “<em> Why </em>?”</p>
<p>“She’s trying, but she still sees it as a game. There’s no real battle fear.” The ellon mused. “She’s stronger than she’s showing. Or she can be anyway.”</p>
<p>The golden elf considered the matter. He agreed, but he also did not wish to do something like that to the dwelf.</p>
<p>“Her friend fainted after blowing out,” The other elf pointed out. “She’s never had the same explosion in battle. Better to do it now than in the middle of a big fight like they seem to think is coming. She faints in a real fight and she’ll be killed before anyone can get to her.”</p>
<p>And that was what ultimately decided Glorfindel. </p>
<p>Penny was not certain what had happened. One moment she was fighting the Straw King’s forces and the next she saw two elves hit the ground as if dead. A wave of fear swept over her and grief hit in the same instant. And then she was burning, rage blinding her to the fact that the army in front of her was just bundles of straw and leather. She did not hear the warning shout calling the elves to fall back. She did not see the two that had fallen roll off to the side and run to the ‘safe’ distance. She just saw the Enemy in front of her and the emotional cocktail that was being forced on her caused her to act.</p>
<p>From where the elves were standing, it seemed as if nothing was going to happen. The air was surprisingly still as the dwelf seemed to savor the emotions being forced upon her. They were so confused by the lack of anything happening that they almost missed when it did happen.</p>
<p>In one movement the dwelf was off of the ground. As she rose, she moved, spinning in place as the air rushed toward her all at once. The sound was horrific as the wind raced and blew and a few elves were knocked off of their feet as a tornado formed right in front of them!</p>
<p>Dirt was kicked up and the straw dummies were lifted into the air, and the dwelf was no longer visible in the cone of wind before it moved forward, thankfully away from the buildings as it ‘charged’ in the direction from which the ‘Straw King’s’ forces had been coming. The sound of trees being ripped right out of the ground startled the elves and while some of the trees spun with the tornado, others were flung out by the momentum with deadly force as the tornado continued to move into the woods behind the training ground. A path of destruction left in its wake…</p>
<p>It was not until the dwelf moved beyond the range of Glorfindel’s power that the tornado stopped with a crash as the remaining trees fell to the ground. The elves raced forward, following the bare trail. When they reached the end, the dwelf was sprawled out on the ground, unconscious within a circle of branches, boulders, and broken trees.</p>
<p>Needless to say, Elrond was furious over the new addition to the grounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say Penny was confused when she woke up in the familiar room within the healing wing instead of in her own comfortable bed was an understatement. She carefully tested her limbs, even moving a hand to check her arrow scar, and then frowned when nothing felt like it should be wrong. She was starving, but she usually was when waking, so that was not new. She carefully pushed herself into a sitting position. She was alone. And that was abnormal for when she was in the healing wing as well. She frowned.</p>
<p>After several minutes, Elrond entered the room. “Ah, you’re awake.” He looked relieved. “We were uncertain as to how long it would take.”</p>
<p>Penny frowned. “How long was I out?”</p>
<p>“A little over a day.” Elrond said. “Which is understandable, you were drained from your training. We fed you quite a lot of a thick, nourishing broth as you slept.”</p>
<p>“I guess that’s the weird taste in my mouth…” The dwelf mused, still looking confused. “I… Wasn’t training that hard…” She ventured.</p>
<p>Elrond was wearing his quietly furious and very unimpressed face. “No, you were not. Which apparently one of the older warriors took exception to. He managed to convince Glorfindel to use his power on you and push you into using your gift in much the way Lady Lilly used hers on the orcs.”</p>
<p>Stilling, Penny stared hard at the wall across from the bed. “He… Used his gift on me… To force me to lash out?” She questioned in a forced neutral tone, wanting confirmation.</p>
<p>“And what is worse… Apparently he used his gift to more than just alter your emotions. He managed to pull the same trick on you that he does on Asfaloth when he pushes the horse to perform faster and longer.” Elrond was unmistakably furious. “It is bad enough he risks the lives of the horses when he does that trick, it is inexcusable to do that to a person!”</p>
<p>Surprised, Penny turned her gaze to the elf lord. She could actually see his aura pulsing with anger! When she spoke again, it was with forced neutrality through gritted teeth. “What was his excuse?”</p>
<p>The lord managed to calm himself enough to relay the information. “That he would rather push you and see you faint here where it is safe than see you fall in battle and be killed before an ally can reach you.” Elrond’s eyes narrowed. “I have requested that Glorfindel and Aulendil, the one who gave him the idea, spend the next few weeks scrubbing the water closets and the floors.”</p>
<p>Penny could not help the snort of amusement at the idea of Glorfindel scrubbing toilets as punishment. Then she wondered, “What did I do?”</p>
<p>“Carved a path through the forest behind the training arena with a tornado.” Elrond said. “The noise drew most of the House to investigate.”</p>
<p>The dwelf made a noise before falling into thought.</p>
<p>When it became clear that she had nothing else to ask, Elrond spoke again. “You are free to leave when you are ready. I advise getting a good meal and spending the next few days eating and resting. Otherwise you may do as you like.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Elrond.” Penny had some thinking to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, when Glorfindel returned to what used to be just his room after a long day of scrubbing, he was tired and excited because he could feel Penny was in their room. He was slightly nervous, but the generic sensations he felt from her lulled him into a sense of comfort. Thus, he was not prepared for the reaction his arrival earned him.</p>
<p>“YOU!” Penny’s emotions flared with wrath as soon as she spotted Glorfindel. “Just what in the hell were you playing at?!” She demanded, moving closer to the startled ellon. “Do you think you can just play with my emotions whenever you want?! That you can twist what I feel?! How can I trust what I feel for you if I can’t trust you to not toy with my emotions! Is that what you want? For me to leave because I can’t trust you anymore?!”</p>
<p>With each furious word from the dwelf’s lips she pressed forward, forcing Glorfindel to step back if he wanted to prevent her from knocking him over.</p>
<p>“And then to push me like you do your <em> horse </em>! Is that what I am now?! Something for you to push and ride and toy with until you’re bored?!” Penny’s eyes blazed with fury and she moved, shoving forward until she pushed something into Glorfindel’s chest.</p>
<p>Glorfindel fell back, landing on something surprisingly soft with something on top of him as the dwelf whirled and walked away.</p>
<p>“You can just think about what you’ve done, mister! And you’ll be lucky to get anything from me for a long time!”</p>
<p>A door slammed and the sound of a bolt being thrown was heard. Looking around, Glorfindel realized he was in the room that used to be Penny’s, with his pillow on his chest, and that she had bolted him out of even the washroom… Apparently he had a new residence for the time being. And she was right. He had a lot to think about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although Lilly was annoyed with Glorfindel over the <em> way </em> he had gone about giving Penny a push into using her abilities to their greatest extent, she was not so annoyed about the why or the <em> how </em>. There was, she thought as she ran through another late night drill, a kind of sense in pushing the two of them to act like they were in a real fight rather than simply practicing. After all, they both knew that there was a big difference between the real thing and practicing with elves in the training grounds. </p>
<p>So while she did not agree with the fact that Glorfindel had messed with Penny’s head without talking to the dwelf first, she was very seriously debating asking him to do it for <em> her </em>, if to a lesser extent, given that she was about to start the same kind of extra training in a few days. As soon as Berechon had finished making some slightly less flammable orc enemies for her to practice against anyway.</p>
<p>Her stamina was improving after a month back in Imladris, and she was putting weight on as well although Elrond had told her that he was not happy with how slowly that was happening. She was only half hobbit, but the hobbit side of her seemed to be physically dominant and she <em> needed </em> the calories that came with the extra meals she was still skipping. Not to mention her messed up sleep patterns which did not seem to settle no matter how many different sleep easing teas he gave her. Frankly she was surprised that Elrond had not dragged her kicking and screaming back to the healing wing so that Ahyarmen and the others could make a fuss over her and bully her into eating all the food that she needed.</p>
<p>The sun was beginning to rise by the time she was finished and she stared east tiredly as the first rays peaked over the top of the distant mountains. She needed sleep, she thought, and something to eat and a bath. Then she was going to look for Glorfindel and argue the merits of letting him play with her emotions with him. And it was <em> definitely </em> going to be an argument with how thoroughly she suspected Penny will have laid into him. She knew that the pair of them still were not sleeping in the same room. There was a difference, however, with the love of your life questioning whether her feelings were real, and someone asking to deliberately have negative emotions stimulated. Penny could not afford to push too hard in battle and pass out, and neither could Lilly. There was a big one coming, after all, and neither of them would be able to take out enough orcs to prevent it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny and Salabdúr were working in conjunction on their current project… Getting Elrond to agree to letting them test various blends of herbs to drug a person into unconsciousness against a hobbit’s metabolism. Elrond was against it, saying that the hobbit that they wanted to test it on needed to work out her sleep issues more gently and ease back into a natural sleep pattern. The two more trained in the use of herbs just wanted to test their blends.</p>
<p>Also…</p>
<p>“If Lilly agrees to help test there should not be a problem. A few nights of actual sleep will do her good and help her think more clearly to work out her issues.” Salabdúr pointed out. He had the same relaxed and half-asleep look Penny had come to associate with him seeing as the elf was half-stoned all the time as a side effect of his work.</p>
<p>“Not to mention…” Penny started, “There’s something coming up where a powerful drug to at least calm down someone with an uncertain metabolism would be really useful.”</p>
<p>Finally, Elrond sighed. It was practically the dwelf’s trump card for getting her way, mentioning something to do with future events associated with the task she believed the Valar had sent her for. “Very well.” He relented. “If Lady Lilly agrees, and only if she agrees.”</p>
<p>Salabdúr and Penny shared an excited look before heading back to the apothecary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time Penny saw Lilly, the dwelf had an honest to goodness <em> potion </em> sitting next to her and she was seated at the table in the small house waiting for Lilly to return home. She had even made Lilly a nice dinner of roasted chicken, mashed taters, fresh veggies, and some savory scones. And she still felt like she was playing house when using the tiny kitchen equipment in the half-sized home.</p>
<p>“What are you after?” Lilly asked as soon as she walked into the kitchen and saw Penny sat there with food. She looked, frankly, horrendous. Her curls limp against her skull and her cheeks pale as she carefully laid her new bow on the table.</p>
<p>Penny assessed Lilly’s condition before deciding that it was a good night for a test run! She fluttered her lashes at Lilly and puckered her lips in an air kiss. “Will you be my guinea pig?” She used both hands to lift the potion which had a layer of mist floating above the almost glowing green liquid. She then blinked and deadpanned, “Totes asking for a friend…”</p>
<p>“What is it?” The dwobbit demanded suspiciously. She was too tired to try and work her way through anyone’s games.</p>
<p>“A mix Salabdúr makes when he wants to knock the farmers the fuck out when they come in with broken bones.” Penny said, putting the potion down. “I’m pretty sure he infuses the ingredients with a bit of elf magic because I can’t figure out why the hell it should be <em> smoking </em>.” The dwelf was boggled, but the ingredients were sound on their own. “We kind of want to test sedatives on you because you burn shit off crazy fast… And you know, might help with the Three Stooges later.”</p>
<p>Lilly looked at the glowing drink warily. She did need sleep, especially if she was going to convince Glorfindel that it was a good idea to mess with her emotions. Besides, she wasn’t fooled for a moment by Penny’s prevarication. She knew that the dwelf intended the drink for her.</p>
<p>“Fine,” she said, “with the food or without?”</p>
<p>“Food before would probably be best, just because I’m not sure how long it will take to kick in and you need to eat something.” Penny mused.</p>
<p>Lilly took a seat at the table and started to eat. She had regained her enjoyment of food over the last month, but there was still something mechanical about the way that she made her way through it. Somehow, the encounter with the orcs had pushed her <em> back </em> from all the progress that leaving Ered Luin had allowed her to make and she had no real idea why. Nor was she particularly interested in digging too deeply into it all. Life went on, <em> her </em> life had to go on, and so she ate.</p>
<p>“Have you started talking to Glorfindel yet?” The dwobbit asked as she ate, more for something to say than anything else.</p>
<p>Penny’s expression darkened at the mention of the elf. “No,” was her curt response.</p>
<p>Lilly hummed around a mouthful of chicken.</p>
<p>“I’m going to ask him to do it to me,” she told her sister, figuring that it would be better for Penny to know about it than for her to find out later.</p>
<p>“I’ve asked him to do something similar before.” Penny nodded. “As long as you request it and consent.” Her jaw twitched as she clenched it.</p>
<p>“Have you spoken to him about it at all?” Lilly asked. “Or just kicked him out and left things hanging?”</p>
<p>“I still can’t even look at him without getting mad.” The dwelf grumbled. “We had a fight about him messing with my emotions ages ago. And the one time I requested it I reminded him I didn’t like it… And then we had a <em> huge </em> conversation about consent when we moved in together!”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you did,” Lilly pulled a face as she sipped at the tonic Penny had brought for her. “But sometimes he can be a bit…” she thought for a beat, “literal. But you need to talk to him about it eventually, you can’t carry on with him perpetually sleeping on the sofa.” She drained the rest of the brilliantly coloured liquid. “Besides, you look like you aren’t sleeping either.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well… I’ll be sleeping with you tonight anyway.” Penny shrugged. “I need to keep an eye on you and note when it wears off anyway.”</p>
<p>Lilly yawned. “I’m going to grab a quick wash, then,” she told her sister. </p>
<p>“If I don’t hear from you in ten minutes… I’ll fish your drowned self out of the water.” Penny grinned. Lilly stuck a finger up at her and continued on her way.</p>
<p>The sleeping tonic wore off about two hours before dawn.</p>
<p>Penny and Salabdúr went back to the working out new formulas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days after the failed attempt to drug the dwobbit into a full night of sleep, word reached them that five dwarves had been spotted making their way directly towards Imladris under escort by one of the ranger patrols. There was a great deal of speculation about the identity of the unexpected guests, although Lilly mostly ignored it once it had been confirmed that none of the dwarves were known to the group, among which was Bear. If it was not Nori coming to visit she could not much bring herself to care.</p>
<p>There was some scrambling, therefore, when it was announced that the dwarves in question were in possession of a delivery for ‘Jimiel’, and Elrond quickly summoned Lilly and Penny to his office, while asking Lindir to let it be known that for the duration of the dwarves stay the two girls were to be referred to only as Jimiel and Vesta, and to arrange for five of the guest rooms in the small folks house to be prepared.</p>
<p>Penny was thrilled at the summons, looking forward to adding to her collection of vests. And tweaking the noses of the clothiers who always lamented the fact that she only went to them when absolutely necessary. In fact, the vest she was currently wearing was the one Fíli had finished before they had left the mountains with her usual casual summer attire of leather shorts and slippers, though the newer shorts were notably shorter than they had been when she had the first pair made years ago. But she was not expecting what she saw when she arrived at the summons. There was no hiding her delight when she said, “Fíli! Kíli! I didn’t expect you to actually arrive!”</p>
<p>Lilly was only glad of the summons because it had given her a chance to change and present herself as Vesta rather than in her trousers and shirt with her hair scraped back. Her appearance was not perfect, but she did not much care until she saw the other occupants of  Elrond’s study.</p>
<p>“Jimiel,” Fíli smiled at her sister, “how could I resist such an offer? A chance to see the famed Rivendell was one that my mother agreed we should not pass up.” He turned his attention to Lilly. “Lady Vesta,” he bowed. “You look breathtaking.”</p>
<p>“Flatterer,” Lilly smiled at him and he winked in return as Kíli scrambled forward. “Hello, Kíli,” she greeted him when he got closer. Then she turned to Elrond, “I take it this is why Lindir was rushing around the house when I left to answer your summons, My Lord?” She asked him.</p>
<p>Penny thought of her letters with Dís and remembered how against visiting Imladris the ‘dam had seemed in the initial ones to the more recent ones where, now that she thought about it, Dís had kind of hinted that something was coming up. She looked thoughtful before looking slightly alarmed and then she had to cover it. “I’m glad you’re here. You’ll be able to see the Eagle Nest we had installed recently…” The ‘eagle nest’ was the remnants of the trees that had been left when Penny’s tornado had ended. Or, at least that’s what she had dubbed it after seeing it and informing Elrond that it was perfect because Eagle guests needed proper places to rest, too.</p>
<p>“It was, Lady Vesta,” Elrond was saying to the dwobbit as Penny spoke to the dwarf princes, a smile dancing at the corners of his mouth when he saw her wince at the title. “I hope it will not be too much of an imposition to ask you to show our new guests there? I must speak to the kitchens about ensuring that dinner has a few dishes more suited to dwarven palates.”</p>
<p>“I’d be delighted,” Lilly told the elf, pleased that this time he was going to make sure that the dwarves had something available to them that they <em> could </em> eat. “Come on you three,” she said to the rest of the group, “time to see where you’ll be staying for the next few days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kíli could not sleep. This was not so unusual when he had been traveling with the caravans, he was normally given the middle of the night watch since he was a light sleeper. Given that he had been on the road for the last two months he had become accustomed to waking at the first hour after midnight and then remaining awake until the third or fourth hour. The three guards their mother had sent with them were snoring in their own quarters, and it had been a surprise to find nine rooms available in the guest house that Vesta had taken them to. It had been even more of a surprise when she had pointed to one of the doors and told them that was her room should they have need of anything. </p>
<p>The house was comfortable, although obviously furnished more with hobbits in mind than dwarves. The furniture was comfortable and of a size that made it far easier to use than Kíli was accustomed to outside of the mountains. The beds were comfortable, the meal had been… passable but then from the explanation Vesta and Jimiel had given the evening meal was usually of lighter fare anyway, their unexpected arrival could have given them little time to prepare something more to dwarf tastes.</p>
<p>The comfort of the house and the snores of his companions, however, had not lulled him back to sleep and he had found himself restless and bored. Ultimately, needing to move rather than sit still and carve as he might at home, Kíli began to walk. He had no particular destination in mind, and rather than heading towards the buildings that made up the majority of the compound within the valley he headed outwards instead, making his way towards the open meadows around them. It was peaceful here. Even at night in Ered Luin there was noise. He was not sure whether he liked that, however, his uncle had always warned him that elves were stealthier than any other creature and almost as fond of sneak attack as orcs were.</p>
<p>The few that he had met in his short evening in Rivendell made him question that, but Thorin did know more of the world after all.</p>
<p>A flicker of firelight in the distance caught his attention, someone else awake perhaps, and his curiosity overrode his common sense as he changed direction a little to take a look.</p>
<p>What he found left him struck dumb in awe and wonder.</p>
<p>He could not see her face, when he came across her, for he had entered the meadow from behind. He had no idea whether she was young or old to start, could not even be entirely certain that she <em> was </em> female to start. In the air above his head was a figure clothed entirely in flames, twin swords gripped in her hands as she moved through forms and exercises as though dancing. Every now and again she would rise higher, only to swoop and dive towards the grass, spinning and twisting in the air as she fell to avoid colliding with the earth and then resume her solitary display. </p>
<p>The single glimpse he caught of her face, a heartbeat only, showed her to be at peace, with eyes that glowed with a white light brighter than the warmth of her flames as her hair whipped about her delicate features. That peacefulness vanished when she spotted him, and though she did not speak she looked at him for less than a breath before heat washed over him and she vanished into the air, a streak of flames heading east that disappeared only a moment later.</p>
<p>Kíli turned and hurried back to the guest house where he had left his pencil and drawing pad, willing the image to remain in his mind even though he suspected it would never leave him.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*runs and hides from the shippers*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Impossible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Falling out of love is hard<br/>Falling for betrayal is worst<br/>Broken trust and broken hearts<br/>I know</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSKX0YwiZ-U">Exit Eden, <i>Impossible</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penny was tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way to hide it. She was nowhere near as exhausted as Lilly, but she was tired. She did not even bother getting out of bed early to partake in what had been her favorite early morning activity anymore. Instead she lay there and pretended to sleep. It was not until she was sitting at the desk and realized that she had packed away half of her figurines that had been mixed in with the trinkets on Glorfindel’s shelves that she realized maybe this thing was well and truly over. She still could not even look at him without getting mad. Though the fact that she realized this as she was holding the tiny Glorfindel figurine said something. She dropped it into the box on top of the already packed figurines and left the room. Maybe she would feel better after breakfast…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But arriving in the dining hall only revealed that Glorfindel was already there. He was sitting two seats away from Ahyarmen, the space where Penny tended to sit left open. In the moment she had to observe him, the golden ellon looked listless, picking at his fruit and staring despondently at the table. She felt the familiar anger attempt to take hold and, before it could bubble to the surface, she turned and moved to a different table for breakfast. One where she only picked her favorite pastries and ate more than strictly necessary to distract herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a bit, but after several pastries the dwelf realized she was falling back into old habits and would end up fifty pounds heavier by the end of the month if she did not control herself. She eventually left, abandoning a half eaten pastry as she walked back up to the room… It did not even feel like hers anymore and she should probably finish packing and move out, letting Glorfindel have his space back. When she opened the door, there was a surprise waiting for her. “Lilly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kíli saw me!” The dwobbit blurted, fingers fiddling with the edge of her short mithril tunic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was too tired to puzzle out any meaning behind Lilly’s words and so she just said, “You’re… Not invisible…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly hissed, gesturing to her tunic. “I mean he </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. On fire. While I was practicing last night in the meadow. I can’t get back </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the house because he’s sat in the parlour sketching and I don’t… he can’t see me like this!” The dwobbit was starting to work herself up. “I just.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> can you get me something to wear, I think one of my dresses is in the laundry, I don’t want to run into them like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf’s head tilted to the side as she narrowed her eyes. It was obvious she was struggling to fire all cylinders in regards to Lilly’s panic. “Why… Were you in the meadow in the middle of the night practicing?” She wondered, voice a tiny bit growly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I always go there when I can’t sleep.” The dwobbit hissed. “And in case you hadn’t noticed I can’t sleep a lot lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny pinched the bridge of her nose. “Why do we have such self-destructive habits?!” She lamented. “Why can’t I just go get something from your room instead of searching the laundry? I could just say you tore your clothes in training…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Lilly breathed, “whichever, it doesn’t matter as long as Kíli doesn’t have any reason to connect what he saw last night with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! Fine!” Penny dragged the word fine out with an exasperated groan. “I’ll search the laundry. Wait your butt here.” She turned and stomped out of the room and down the hall, muttering about irritating sisters the entire way. While the dwelf searched the laundry room she had an unexpected encounter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long must he suffer before your anger calms?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf flinched at the voice, moving aside some laundry as she looked. “I don’t know, Lady Noen.” She admitted. “I can’t look at him without feeling mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It never used to stop you before.” Lady Noen remarked as she moved over to observe the dwelf’s search. “You two yelling at each other in anger used to be something of a legend within the valley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny frowned, moving aside a stack of clothing and looking through a different one. “I tend to get quite vicious when I’m mad these days… I don’t want to hurt him worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet, you are thinking of something that will hurt him horribly, are you not?” Lady Noen’s head tipped, her expression seeing clear through the dwelf’s thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Penny moved aside another stack of clothes… Why were there so many clothes here? Did no one take their things back to their rooms?! “Best to end this thing now instead of when it’s too late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady Noen hummed thoughtfully. “He has been in love with you for years, girl… Today or a million years from now, he will be devastated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slamming down a stack of clothes, Penny turned an angry look to the red-haired matron. “How is that fair to me?! I don’t even know what I felt for him and all I feel now is angry! Why should I have to put myself through that because it’ll hurt him?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment, the Lady looked as if she were asking the Valar for patience. “Because you do not know what you felt. You never feared hurting him before. The daft boy enjoys it when you yell at him. So go yell at him, get it out of your system. Talk about what is bothering you.” She moved over, placing one of Lilly’s crochet summer dresses into the dwelf’s hands. “But do not end things until you at least speak with him. You both deserve better than that.” The matron departed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny stared at the dress. She had not mentioned why she was there or what she was looking for… And damn it. Was Lady Noen a telepath?! It just figured… She shook her head and stomped her way back up to the room. She tried to open the door, but apparently Lilly had locked it after Penny had left and so she knocked. “Special delivery,” she snarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly opened the door quickly and hurried her sister inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could kiss you right now,” she whispered. “Thank you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is what it takes to almost get a kiss?” Penny continued snarking. “And after all the times I offered only to get a hand in my face…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly rolled her eyes. “What’s got you so rattled?” She asked as she stripped off her tunic, it would not fit under the sundress anyway and she could stuff it into a bag to collect later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aside from you constantly rejecting my offers of love and affection?” Sometimes it was hard to tell when the dwelf was serious or not. “I ran into Lady Noen in the laundry room. I think she’s a telepath. Like, full scale Xavier telepath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly snorted. “Most of them have their moments like that,” she replied, carefully folding her tunic around her swords, “And it isn’t so odd to find some of the seamstresses in the laundry.” Then she glanced over her shoulder. “You boxed your figures up,” she said sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might be moving out.” Penny said without a trace of emotion. “Lady Noen says I should yell at Glorfindel first, though.” It was telling that she actually used his name. “Because apparently that’s what she was in the laundry for, to lecture me on choices that I was only thinking about and find your dress for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks to me like you were doing more than think about it,” Lilly replied with a glance back at the figures, “and it’s my fault she knew where you were. She marched in here, and saw me and marched back out again. She must have worked it out from there. It’s why I locked the door, I didn’t want Glorfindel walking in as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even realize I was wrapping them up until I was half done with it.” Penny shrugged. Though she frowned slightly at Lady Noen’s apparent peek and run. Then she narrowed her eyes. “Glorfindel’s only allowed in for one change of clothes before his nightly shower. Because I’m a bitch and that’s all I’m letting him have until I move out or we somehow work through this.” She definitely sounded like she thought moving out was more likely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you just yell at him already?” Lilly demanded with a huff. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> aware that my love life thoroughly sucks right now,” she added, “and I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>aware that my last trip into it wasn’t exactly the thing that fairytales are made of! But this pining and sulking isn’t like you! Just give it a good yell and get it done with. Either way, instead of stringing it out with both of you drifting around the place like kicked puppies!” She grabbed her things, paused long enough to grab a blanket to wrap them in and marched to the door. “And for the record, I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have Vali here right now so that I could yell at him for everything. You have that chance. Stop wasting it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she marched out of the room and slammed the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the explosion finally, inevitably, happened… Everyone had been anxiously awaiting the boom. It was quickly realized that it was not something they should have waited for and soon elves were uncomfortable. The only saving grace was that apparently Glorfindel had studied English diligently because that was the language they were screaming at each other in. And while most elves understood a few words by now, only two people in the valley knew enough to understand the entire screaming fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erestor went for the good alcohol shortly after the screaming started. “Why couldn’t they have flown off?” he mournfully inquired of his brandy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly set her crochet aside and looked in the direction of the main building. On the one hand, at least they were using English, on the other… it turned out that Glorfindel spoke pretty good English. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is your language, is it not?” Fíli asked her, he had come to sit with her on the terrace outside the guest house although he had not really spoken to her and seemed to have settled for watching her work instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, it was four days after he had arrived and Lilly had noticed that when he was not on the training grounds with Kíli and his guards, eating or touring the grounds with her and Penny, he was watching her. It should have made her uncomfortable, it sometimes had when Frey had watched her although she had not recognised it at the time, but there was a comfort and familiarity about Fíli and Kíli that she found relaxing. She just hoped it was not more stupidity on her part due to a stupid childhood crush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,” she confirmed, wincing as Penny screamed something particularly vile at the golden ellon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we be concerned?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly told him. “They scream at each other like this all the time, give them a bit and they’ll be scandalising the population with actions rather than words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” he shrugged, then looked at her closely, closer than he had since his arrival. “You are not happy, My Lady.” He stated. She looked at him sharply. “I mean no offense,” he added quickly, “but I think perfect honesty is preferable to you over empty flattery.” Well, she could give him that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I’m not happy?” She asked, reaching for her project again to still her shaking hands. She knew that she had not been successful in hiding all of this from Penny, but she had hoped that she had managed to hide it from their guests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I met you when you were with Vali,” he said, “and you glowed when you smiled that day.” She froze. “And the day we practiced together,” he continued, “there was a peace and grace about you that is missing here. I have seen grief, and felt it, and I know how it stings weeks, months and years after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you have me stalk the place all in black and veiled?” Lilly asked softly. “Weeping for my lost lover and fading from existence?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what he would have wanted?” Fíli countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly shook her head. “He wanted me to be happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The lofty desires of the dead,” the dwarf nodded. “Many have told me that my father would have wanted that for us too. I found it hard to live with that expectation and with no measure of whether I was succeeding or failing in his eyes. Hardly a fair request.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what did you do?” She asked when he fell silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I allowed myself to live,” he told her. “I drank with my friends, found my craft and worked the caravans when the time came to do it. Instead of reminding myself of him every day I forced myself to fill my days and my time.” He leant forward and touched under her chin. “I stayed in my bed even when sleep refused to come until it finally did and, in time, I was happy again.” He brushed a tear from her cheek. “You are young, Princess, you have all of your life ahead and if you will not be happy for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, be happy for your sister and your friends. Do not give them cause to mourn you too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Glow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I can’t?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, then brushed his lips to hers. “To build a dream on,” he whispered in English and retreated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared after him in dumbfounded silence, oblivious to the continued yelling in the background as she struggled to process what just happened. Then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder</span>
  </em>
  <span> her,” she hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was sitting next to Glorfindel at dinner that night. Well, mostly. She had one of her legs draped over his lap under the table. They both still looked tired, but neither one was moping or pouting anymore. Penny still looked angry though. A point only highlighted when she saw the dopey smile on Glorfindel’s face and pointed her salad fork at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shut your stupid face!” The dwelf snarled at him, to which the golden ellon only smiled wider. “I swear I will stab you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel grinned wider still and leaned forward, brushing a kiss to the dwelf’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flashing with annoyance, Penny growled, “Believe it or not, your kisses are not enough to save your life, idiot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judging from the way the ellon continued to remain cheerful, those in the knowledge of his abilities knew that he was sensing something a lot different than the angry display the dwelf was giving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly muttered as she sat down next to the dwelf, “but I’m pretty sure that when I boil your blood in your veins he’ll get to live a long and happy life afterwards.” The look she shot her sister was venomous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly’s timely arrival saved Glorfindel from actually being stabbed with Penny’s salad fork as she paused and looked at her sister. “What did I do this time?! And can I at least use him as a toy before you boil me alive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel’s cheeks went a satisfying shade of red at that, his smile turning a bit more sly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly snarled. “You cannot.” Her eyes drifted over to where the dwarf princes were sat having a hushed conversation and a light blush coloured her cheeks. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you tell him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny looked confused at the question without context. “I told him no penetration before marriage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The golden ellon abruptly choked on the drink of wine he had just taken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fíli!” The dwobbit ignored the choking elf to hiss. “What did you tell him? Because earlier he said ‘To build a dream on’,” she quoted in English, “and I sure as </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> haven’t taught him anything like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny abruptly whirled to face Lilly, despite having to abandon her half lap sitting to do so. She didn’t even think, half-pouncing the dwobbit and putting her hands on Lilly’s shoulders. She gave a demanding shake, saying in English, “You tell me what happened woman, now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly snapped, blushing harder now and cursing herself because it hadn’t really been all that much of a kiss. “Just… What were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>playing </span>
  </em>
  <span>at?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf narrowed her eyes. “I was not playing at anything.” She pulled back, leaning against Glorfindel who had stopped choking a bit ago. “I can pay attention sometimes.” She turned to face her dinner again, reaching out to take hold of Glorfindel’s hand under the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, whatever you’re paying attention to, stop,” the dwobbit grumbled. “I don’t need this. Not now. Just keep your attention in your own love life, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look the dwelf flashed toward Lilly promised that such a thing would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen. And then, she did something so evil it could only be expressed by… song… The dwelf swayed slightly as if hearing something and then… partially slid out of her body into soul form. The air lit up around her like a swirling aura of color before the tones of a saxophone rippled through the air, startling the elves and dwarves alike… And then a very specific song by a certain Louis B. Armstrong started to play…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me… A kiss to build a dream on and my imagination will build upon that kiss… Sweetheart, I ask no more than this… A kiss to build a dream on…” And since it was the dwelf’s favorite jazz song, she knew the entire thing without having to pause to search her memory. There was no visual to accompany the sound, too many times of listening to it with eyes closed while she wore headphones had assured there was an audio-only memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly, in a moment of utter vindictiveness, pinched the dwelf’s ear, even as she noticed Fíli and Kíli’s attention turn towards them half in wonder and half in curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny squealed, the music cutting off with a sound remarkably like that of a needle scratching over a record as the dwelf’s soul popped back into her body. She turned her body, head very still in the dwobbit’s grasp, swatting at Lilly’s arms. “Okay, okay! Let go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave. It. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly snarled as she let go. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the place for that right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Glorfindel inspected the dwelf’s ear for damage, Penny hissed in English. “I wasn’t expecting them to show up… I thought we wouldn’t see them until the Trials, if then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Lilly grumbled back, “but you don’t have to rub it in now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair.” Penny agreed before she abruptly closed her eyes and shivered, making a soft sound. And she was not the only one to make a sound!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were several gasps from around the dining hall and, in two cases, dropped wine glasses which shattered… All because Glorfindel had decided to place a kiss upon Penny’s abused ear!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glorfindel!” Elrond barked from the head table before lapsing into Quenya to reprimand the golden ellon for such scandalous behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel replied in the same language and there was a light in Penny’s eyes that said she would soon be having lessons in yet another language. Whatever Glorfindel said, judging by his smug look and Elrond’s glower, the elder of the two elves had won the little tiff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny turned her annoyed look back on Glorfindel as she hissed, in Common, at the ellon. “What have I told you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel’s face was the picture of innocence when he replied, “Keep my hands out from under your clothes in Elrond’s presence…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were more gasps and, on the other side of the room, an elleth fainted dead away!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you drawing?” Lilly asked Kíli the following day. She was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoiding</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penny, as such, but she had no desire to really speak to her sister right then either. She had stayed in her bed, not willing to risk one of the dwarves spotting her again, but as the sun had begun to rise she had emerged from her room to make herself some tea and found Kíli furiously scribbling away in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother tells me she is a fantasy,” Kíli replied, pencil still moving, “or a daydream, if one can have such things awake in the middle of the night.” There was a number of empty coffee cups next to him and Lilly moved them to the sink without a thought, cleaning them as she set a kettle on the little used stove to make him another, even while giving it a little bit of a helping hand at starting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” She asked, keeping her voice neutral even as she prayed that he was sketching some elleth or other that he might have caught a glimpse of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was real,” Kíli replied. “I could never have imagined such as this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen your work,” Lilly smiled, “I think you could have.” He held the pad out to her and she accepted it nervously, aware of the kettle beginning to boil that little bit faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never seen herself on fire, had never really had the desire to, so she had no idea how accurate the image that Kíli had presented her with was. She looked peaceful, calm, twisted in flight in a way that Lilly would have said was impossible but for the fact that it was a movement she had made herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could I have imagined that?” Kíli asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else could it have been?” Lilly countered, though she knew that the question was cruel she could not tell him, or show him, the truth. Not yet. It was not time yet and may well never be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know not,” he replied sadly, “but nor do I have the time to discover it. We leave tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was not all that sure about whether she was relieved about that or not. Her stupid teenage dreams wanted them to stay, her sensible mind told her it was better that they went. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Before</span>
  </em>
  <span> they found out the truth about this picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left it on the table as she slipped back towards her room, almost walking straight into Fíli and she felt her cheeks heat as she remembered the barely there brush of his lips against her own. The dwobbit ducked into her room with a tiny smile and shut her door firmly behind her, leaning against it with a sharp sigh and a mind that wandered to the shirtless dwarf in the corridor….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for goodness sake woman,” she snapped to herself. “It wasn’t that good of a kiss anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See, we didn't leave them broken...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hate the world today<br/>You're so good to me<br/>I know but I can't change<br/>Tried to tell you<br/>But you look at me like maybe<br/>I'm an angel underneath<br/>Innocent and sweet</p>
<p>Yesterday I cried<br/>You must have been relieved<br/>To see the softer side<br/>I can understand how you'd be so confused<br/>I don't envy you<br/>I'm a little bit of everything<br/>All rolled into one</p>
<p>I'm a bitch<br/>I'm a lover<br/>I'm a child<br/>I'm a mother<br/>I'm a sinner<br/>I'm a saint<br/>And I do not feel ashamed<br/>I'm your hell<br/>I'm your dream<br/>I'm nothing in between<br/>You know you wouldn't want it any other way</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ivt_N2Zcts">Meredith Brooks, <i>Bitch</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Glorfindel and Penny were supervising as Estel played with the foals. It was interesting watching the little ones alternately chase and jump at and flee from each other in turns. It became evident to them that the brighter colors of the little colt seemed to draw Estel’s attention more often than the interesting pattern of the colt’s blotchy sister. They wanted to ask the six-year-old which he wanted, but Gilraen had requested that they wait until his seventh birthday before giving him a horse. Instead, they had another question for the toddler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are their names, Estel?” Glorfindel wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ‘unno.” The little boy answered, squealing when the filly headbutted him from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the activity had calmed down enough, Penny suggested, “Why don’t you ask them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Estel gasped, as if just realizing he had never asked the foals their names before. He bowed to them, greeting them in a lisping Sindarin that was adorable as he introduced himself. After a moment of ‘listening,’ Estel nodded and patted the filly’s nose. “Hi Biscuit Dough!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grinned. She could kind of see it. The little filly did look like someone was adding dark chocolate to biscuit dough and had not mixed it properly yet. But it was the name Estel gave the little colt that had the dwelf biting her lip to keep from bursting into insane laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Bone Crusher!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel slowly turned toward Penny and calmly said, “I’m going to kill him…” For ‘Bone Crusher’ was what Elladan had convinced Estel to name the little Balrog toy he had been given.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf lost her fight against laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We thank you for your kind hospitality," Fíli said as he stared out of the window of Lord Elrond's office. His mother had, at least, drilled proper manners into him and told him that if he did anything that might embarrass her he would never be permitted to leave Ered Luin again as long as she lived. Fíli believed her. "I understand how unexpected our arrival was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It has been a delight," Lord Elrond replied graciously. "We have not had dwarves among us since Durin IV spent some time here, our current guests aside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Fíli muttered. "I confess there were a number of additional motives behind our visit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lady Vesta among them," the elf observed. Fíli winced. "She heals, and these things take time. But I suspect her recovery was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the motive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We intend her no harm,” Fíli assured him quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am aware,” the elf lord replied, “which is why you were permitted entrance to this valley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind them, Kíli pulled a face, diplomatic moments such as this were not, and never had been, his strong point but even he could see that Fíli was treading a dangerous path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We understand that,” the blonde bowed his head. “However her appearance in Ered Luin with so much mithril and her status meaning that she would have been within her rights to appear before my uncle with any number of demands; demands that, for the most part, would very likely have been met, has caused a great deal of confusion. You can understand that given she instead purchased herself a small house and has led a relatively quiet existence since. Then to discover that she has a connection to an elf of legend…” He turned back to the window. “We had to be certain she intended us no ill will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what have you concluded?” Lord Elrond asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That she is wrapped in secrets,” Fíli responded, “but that she seems to desire nothing more than a simple, quiet life.” He watched as the object of their discussion walked through the garden below in the company of a pale elf woman who wore a dress similar in style to that which she seemed to prefer. She was laughing, but it still lacked the shine that he had seen when she had been with his friend. “There was one other thing I would ask, before we depart.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it is within my power, of course,” came the reasonable reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of the dwarves who died in the orc attack on one of our caravans, Vali, was a good friend of ours,” he said after a pause. “We know that he fell coming to the aid of a ranger by the name of Corvo and had hoped to meet them, should they have survived their injuries.” There was a flicker on the elf lord’s features as Fíli looked at him, though he hid it well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They survived,” he said after a beat, “although it was not… there was some question of whether they would or not. I can enquire about whether they are in the Valley, and if they would agree to meet with you if they are. The rangers, however, are as much guests here as you. I have no command over them. If Corvo chooses </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to meet with you I will respect their wishes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is all we ask,” Fíli nodded, recognising the end of the interview and turning towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a question, if I may,” he heard Kíli say and he groaned. His brother simply could not leave it alone. “I came across this on my first night here,” the younger continued as he handed a folded sheet of parchment, that Fíli was certain contained his waking dream, to Lord Elrond. “I had not seen her since, but wondered what you know of her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond took the drawing and Fíli was treated to the sight of a number of emotions flickering over his face before he managed to hide them again. An interesting sight in one as difficult to read as the Lord of Rivendell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilly,” he said softly after a moment, “it is a wonder you saw more than a glimpse of her.” He continued. “As you can imagine, she rarely comes near the main buildings, although she can sometimes be seen playing in the meadows around Imladris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder that Vesta did not mention her when I showed her,” Kíli mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To my knowledge,” Elrond replied blandly, “Lady Vesta has never seen her.” He handed the picture back. “It is a marvellous likeness,” he added. “You are certainly gifted, Master Kíli, and most fortunate to have seen her at all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli beamed at the elf as he bowed and took his leave, and Fíli supposed that it was fortunate that his brother waited until the door had closed behind them before punching Fíli on the shoulder and hissing:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Told you she was real.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly was not really certain how she felt about Fíli and Kíli leaving. She knew that they had to, just as Nori had done, and she certainly was not as close to them as she had been to the auburn haired mithril smith. She doubted that she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> be as close to them, Vali and Frey were still too fresh in her heart and mind and there was the question which would always linger in her mind about whether she truly liked Fíli and Kíli as she had met them, or if she was still clinging to the childish idea of them that had built in her heart since she was a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it did come time to say goodbye to the princes, Penny and Glorfindel arrived with the golden ellon carrying a basket. He handed the basket over to the dwarves as soon as they were within range. Within the basket were perhaps three dozen cylindrical objects wrapped in cloth napkins. They were probably ten inches long each and of a pretty decent girth rather reminiscent of certain toys a certain prince made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t much.” Penny said, “But I did not get a chance to share any of our native food with you so I had Glorfindel help me make something fresh this morning. It’s just something we call burritos. Some of them have beef and beans within them and some have chicken and rice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Fíli replied, not bothering to hide his surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a safe trip back,” Lilly smiled up at him from where she stood next to Kíli’s horse. “We’ll be there for the Trials in two years. I hope that won’t cause any problems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will always be welcome,” Fíli assured her. “And I hope to see you in better spirits then, Princess.” The dwobbit blushed, the way that Fíli called her ‘Princess’ was very different to the way that Nori did it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel merely placed a hand over his heart and bowed to the dwarves. He said, “Namárië.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two princes merely nodded respectfully to that, then made sharp gestures and led their three companions from Imladris. Lilly watched them go silently. Part of her desperately wanted to run after them and return to Ered Luin with them. As many painful memories as she had there, her heart still longed to be surrounded by the rumble of dwarves and the quiet whispers of their mountains. The painful memories, however, were what kept her feet in place. They stopped her from gathering her things and Ignatius and chasing after the two princes. She was not ready yet, and she had other things to do, other skills to perfect, and with that in mind she turned to Glorfindel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to ask something of you,” she said to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having been watching as the princes left, Glorfindel turned a curious look upon the tiny dwobbit that stood so much shorter than him. “You may ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The thing you did to Penny a few weeks ago on the training grounds, I need you to do it to me,” the dwobbit said simply, tilting her chin up so that she could meet his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Glorfindel and Penny were surprised by the request, Glorfindel moreso, and he turned to see the dwelf’s reaction first. But though she was grimacing, she did not make any sign of true protest. He looked at Lilly once more and considered the thin, tired dwobbit. “I will only do so if you first improve your eating habits and put some more weight on. It was a very draining experience for your sister and she was already at a healthy weight to start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny made a face because she absolutely liked food too much and still had some chub on her in certain places despite all of her training.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Lilly said after a moment. “If that’s what it takes. I’m not going to let myself get caught out like that again. There’s too much to do.” She looked over her shoulder in the direction that Fíli and Kíli had gone. “And I’m not going to let anyone else die. Not if I can help it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the summer was filled with exhausting training for both part-dwarves. Though Penny had very firmly told Glorfindel that if he ever used his gift on her outside of an immediate life or death situation without her permission again she would be out of the door so fast his head would spin, she did let him push her into using her gift hard from time to time. It was clear early in this training, not to mention just from observation, that the dwelf used her gift more than her sister as she was not as exhausted after the hard pushes. Lilly was more determined though, and as long as she kept her weight at an acceptable level Glorfindel kept indulging her and she was quickly catching up and would probably soon surpass the dwelf’s level of stamina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now they were into fall and Penny was fretting because she had no idea what to get or make for Glorfindel for Yule… “He always makes me jewelry, Lilly… Handmade things. And in all the years I’ve been here I’ve given him three things. Three! A dreamcatcher…” The dwelf gestured to the dreamcatcher hanging on the wall above the head of the bed she and Glofindel shared, for they were in their room for this conversation, “A crappy silver wrist cuff with an anti-possession symbol on it, and a blanket!” The blanket was on the bed, but Glorfindel was probably wearing the cuff so she could not show that. “What do I do now that we’ve got this thing?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't follow my example," the dwobbit replied as she poked around the desk, absently fiddling with the little Penny figure. "My first Yule with Frey and Vali just turned into an excuse for them, Nori, Dwalin and Ori to play 'fuck the dwobbit's brains out'. And the second one Vali was gone and Frey… I didn't see Frey that day anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny paused, eyes narrowed, and cursed herself for missing the show. “If I don’t get to watch at least one orgy in the future I’m going to be furious.” She said calmly, letting the second Yule comment hopefully slide away because she was not sure she wanted to step into that again… Wait, she had been there that Yule, right? She thought so, but she had been too worried about Lilly to care what the dwarves were doing. “Best I can do is steal Daffodil out of the Valley for a day or two to make out.” She grimaced at the necessity of fleeing the entire valley just to play with her… boyfriend?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not making any promises," Lilly sighed. "Nori's a sneaky bugger who was making a point anyway. A very </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> point but by the time the Trials are over I imagine things between him and Dwalin will be official. Especially if he wins." She slid a drawer open. "What has he made you the last couple of years anyway? I missed them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A circlet and a charm anklet.” Penny had not been expecting the charm anklet as that was when the ellon was racing toward Ered Luin to join them. She pursed her lips before moving over to the desk and pulling open one of the drawers. The anklet was set down first, the charms that were already on it apparently Glorfindel’s way of keeping track of the jewelry he had already made… And then she set the circlet down beside it. Her fingers lingered on the circlet, the combined rainbow spiral and golden sun glimmering in the light. “This is what he gave me that made me realize he wanted this thing…” the dwelf commented thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bold of him," Lilly said as she picked it up, recognising the soul forms and what they represented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very bold.” Penny grumped. “I wanted a circlet, you know… Because I loved the one blondie wore in the movie… But I can’t wear this thing or everyone will assume we’re actually married!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blondie was hot," Lilly agreed. "Bit of an arse though." She turned her attention back to the circlet. "It's beautiful, and I get why you don't want to wear it, could you make him something along the same lines, perhaps? I know you haven't found a craft at all but…" she spread her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was hot.” Penny agreed, and because she could, she went partial soul form to pull up a memory of the blondie in question. “And if he follows the trend everyone else we’ve met from the movies has? I don’t think we’ll be able to properly function when we see him…” But then she grimaced at the reminder of her lack of a craft. “There must be something wrong with me that I don’t feel a pull to any craft.” The dwelf twirled over and sprawled onto the bed dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s the part of you that’s elf?” Lilly suggested. “I mean, apart from the looks and the appetite I’m a really shit hobbit. I still couldn’t tell you the names of half of the flowers they use to mark different sections of this place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elves have callings too, though.” Penny reminded her. “And thank Eru for that, because I hate doing dishes. Those elves that love to clean are my favorites.” She told Glorfindel that quite often. It was amusing to see his mixed reactions to being told he was not her favorite in favor of the clean-up elves. “Though apparently my current task is giving Berechon ideas. He hasn’t stopped grinning weird and tinkering since the last time I got drunk with him… And I only know the plants because of working with Salabdúr and my new memory recall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf perked up. “That reminds me! Watch this!” Penny moved to a different desk drawer and pulled out a glass vial of a murky brown sludge. She popped the cork and tipped the contents down her throat. The face of disgust she made as the thick sludge crawled down her gullet was probably hilarious and when she finally choked it down she held up a finger… Probably to get Lilly to wait in case she had to run off and vomit. But then she was grinning and when she spoke, her voice was quite a few octaves lower than natural. “Hey, baby… Wanna hook up sometime?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly giggled, “Hilarious,” she deadpanned once she was under control. “But why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Salabdúr likes to play around with his mixes sometimes and I was complaining about looking like a man and sounding like a girl one day.” Penny’s voice was still distorted as she shrugged. “Vocal Polyjuice. And it’s as nasty as polyjuice sounds.” The dwobbit shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back to your calling thing,” Lilly continued, turning the circlet around in her hands, “has it occurred to you that you’re technically still a child by elf aging? Maybe you haven’t found it because you aren’t old enough yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Penny’s turn to deadpan. “Funny how I’m conveniently a child at times like this and then everyone turns around and wants me to fuck my boyfriend so we can get married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Different thing and you know it,” Lilly waved her hand. “And if you want people to treat you like a child go tell Elrond to hook you up with a guardian. If you’re lucky you’ll get a fun one like you saddled me with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf made a face; horror mixed with distaste. “With my luck he’d accidentally find another Idhrenwë for the task.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he would take your wishes into account,” the dwobbit shrugged. “Besides, no one actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> you and Glorfindel to get married just yet, they just wanted you to stop pining over each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s look was completely unimpressed before she said, “Do you know how voices carry on the wind…” Then her gaze narrowed. “Betting pool. I caught the twins talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lindir</span>
  </em>
  <span> about having to change the date they put on their bet…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was already well established once I arrived,” Lilly informed her. “And winning a bet isn’t worth your happiness,” she pointed out. “No one is going to push you and Glorfindel into anything just so that they can win, although the pot is </span>
  <em>
    <span>substantial</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well there was only one response she could have to that… “How substantial?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About five hundred gold pieces,” was the reply, “it’s bigger than the one on whether Niphredil’s recent change of style is going to cause Elrohir to lose all reason and marry her before the courtship is up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf looked sufficiently impressed and then amused. “Remember last spring when Elrohir broke his foot and wouldn’t tell anyone why?” She giggled for a moment… “I gave Niphy’s skirt a little flip as she was walking by and flashed the backs of her knees to him.” Lilly shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he breaks his foot just by seeing the back of her knee, what’s he going to be like on their wedding night?” She grumbled. “Daft bugger is going to go off like a rocket.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should have been more thorough in the sex talk I gave him… Though it could be an elf thing. Honeycakes won’t get himself off even when he should. He says it doesn’t feel right.” Penny looked thoughtful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d tell you to offer to give him a hand,” Lilly replied, “but I think that would probably be a bad idea.” Then she grinned. “I had a letter arrive from Nori yesterday, apparently your visit to Ered Luin has resulted in something of a population boom. Most of the married ‘dams, and quite a few of the unmarried ones, are pregnant. He said it’s knocked out half of the competition trying to qualify for the Trials.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there went Penny’s face, turning bright red as she was either too embarrassed to comprehend or trying to not burst into laughter… Possibly both, she had strange reactions. And there was a bit of pride in her voice when she finally spoke… And crackling as the vocal polyjuice was wearing off. “Probably a good thing I take Honeybunch out of the Valley when we make out then… Unless there’s a specific date on the Elrohir and Niphy bet you want us to linger for…” She giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly’s answering grin was a little bit wicked. “I’ll let you know,” she smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised Dís didn’t mention it in her letter.” Penny hummed thoughtfully as she recalled the last letter she had received from her pen friend. “But then again, she’s pretty much twigged on to the fact that I’m practically a toddler forced to live with a bunch of old farts.” She rolled her eyes. “I think she wants me to move there so she can adopt and protect me from the evil elves. That’s probably why she didn’t mention it though, she’s figured out I’m not of age so it isn’t appropriate conversation material.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think for dwarves it’s slightly more arbitrary than for other races,” Lilly replied, “but if she’s keeping quiet she must think you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> young.” She yawned. “Urgh, all this training is exhausting. I’m going to bed, I’ll see if I can dream up any ideas for you to give to Sunshine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Penny groaned. “Am I going to have to warn Elrond that there might be a dwarf princess along with an army to liberate the toddler he’s keeping prisoner?” She wondered, but then she moved over and gave Lilly a hug. “Thanks. You’re better than I deserve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, let it be a surprise,” Lilly returned the hug. “Back at you, doofus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was winter, the snows were falling, and Penny was seated at the window in Elrond’s office while he worked. She was calmly sipping cherry lemonade and just enjoying the view and the atmosphere as Elrond worked. She sometimes wondered what it was he did on the paper. Perhaps he was writing a book like she suspected Erestor of doing. But she never asked. After a time, Elrond finished writing for the moment and moved over to sit in the chair opposite the table from the one Penny was seated at. He poured himself some of the cherry lemonade she had brought and, though he grimaced at the sweetness of the drink, he did not object and even took another sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several minutes of the both of them admiring the view, Elrond spoke. “You are here to save the princes.” It was not a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf flinched at the unexpected statement and almost dropped her glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not realize when they first arrived.” Elrond continued. “But then I thought back and I recognized them… For the most part.” He tilted his head, remembering. “When my sons first arrived and I gave you your room, I asked you if they would die. You did not know what I was doing, but at the time I was holding your hand…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny scowled, knowing full well what it meant now. And while she did not appreciate the spying, she could understand a father’s concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their faces were not quite right, which is what threw me off. In the same manner the image you’ve shown of Arwen is not quite right.” The elf lord mused. “I know not how your information was gathered and transferred, but once I recognized it… They did not look much older in the memory you have of their deaths.” When the dwelf only sighed, he ventured, “Your task will be soon, will it not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf found her beverage rather interesting for some time. After whatever mental conversation she was having with herself ended, she said, “It starts in a little more than three years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond was visibly dismayed at the idea of the young women he had grown to cherish going so soon to try to save the lives of some princes they barely knew. “I would try to stop you if I did not fear the wrath of the Valar for interfering in their plans.” He admitted, “Let alone the wrath of your sister…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to hide it, Penny grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it that this is why Glorfindel turned down my request to become Estel’s official guardian…” Elrond took another drink of the sweet and tart beverage, the taste foreign to him. “He plans to join you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Penny said, tilting her head in thought. “Eventually. I think he might have to pull that trick he did when Mithrandir arrived, though.” She gestured vaguely upward, a reminder of the pulsing golden sun filling the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As ever,” Elrond said, “The power and peace of Imladris is at your disposal as you prepare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny gave Elrond an appreciative smile and the two lapsed into silence once more as they watched the snow falling. After a long while, Elrond returned to his desk. But it was not until she had finished off the rest of her lemonade that the dwelf departed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day Penny sought out her sister. “So Elrond knows about the greatest literary mistake ever.” She said out of the blue upon seeing the dwobbit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How?" Lilly asked, there was only one relevant literary mistake that they both agreed on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My early days, before you arrived.” The dwelf grimaced. “I had forgotten the incident. I had asked Lindir where Elrond was because someone was going to die… But I forgot because then I had to climb Mount Goldenrod to demand training. But when Elrond gave me my room he wanted to make certain I had not seen his sons die… And the Cheating McCheater was holding my hand at the time.” She rubbed her temple. “I didn’t know about the touch telepathy thing at the time.” To be fair to her, it was not an elf gift she had received and so she still tended to forget when grabbing Ahyarmen’s hand and dragging him off on schemes to play pranks on the twins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do we have a problem or…” Lilly prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He says all of the peace and power of Imladris remain at our disposal as we prepare.” Penny admitted, moving to sit near her sister. “And he low-key chided me for stealing Gloryhog away from being Estel’s guard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Elrond’s job anyway,” Lilly waved a hand dismissively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a busy dude.” Penny said on Elrond’s behalf. “I think he’s writing smut… He always stops when I linger too long.” She said, looking amused. “Oh! Did I tell you Garaphen figured out how to have his fun and skip marriage? I can’t remember…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did not,” Lilly leaned forward. “Spill, now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently all they have to do is have a partner that can’t soul walk and then they just play with them until the partner’s wore out. They still can’t have mutual fun, but apparently he goes off to take care of himself after.” Penny looked impressed. “There are a lot of female rangers with stories of him… Next time they have a lady’s night you’ll have to come along!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re damn right I will,” the dwobbit grumbled. “I can’t believe I spent all this time looking for rangers to scratch the itch when I could have played with an elf anyway. Cheeky bloody sod never said a word about it either, not even that time he caught me and Bear in the stables.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The stables, huh?” Penny grinned. “Apparently it isn’t something he personally advertises unless approached first. But he’s been doing it a while. The tales have been passed through the ranger women for </span>
  <em>
    <span>generations</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is…” Lilly groped for something that would not make her sound like a petulant teen. “That’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” And failed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, Penny poked her sister. “You know now, though. And if you haven’t tasted him yourself before then, they do like to drink and bitch about men and talk sex at the gatherings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Count me in for the next one,” Lilly grinned. “Whether I’ve had a taste or not.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finding a song for this one was a... Well, a Bitch. *snickers* But seriously. We spent hours out of our writing time trying to think of one until I decided to honor Lilly's mixed emotions and the way certain princes look at her. ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. If I Only Had A...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If I only had a brain, a heart, a home, the nerve!</p>
<p>~From The Wizard of Oz</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilly was horny. There was simply no other way to put it. It was mid winter and she was acutely aware of the fact that the last time she had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone was the night before she had found out about Vali’s death. Since then she had either been utterly devastated over the news or too busy working with her weapons and her flames to have the energy to really think about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not so much a case of being ready, she had played with the gemstone dildos a few times in the last couple of months, especially the sapphire one. It was more a case of them not being </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore. They were predictable, functional even, and she wanted something, someone, that she could not predict. She huffed as she stored her weapons away. Having spent the last year not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about such things she had no idea whether her usual playmates in Imladris were available anymore. It had been nearly three years after all. She looked out of her window, the one that was conveniently pointed towards the stables, to see Garaphen giving Estel a riding lesson. The little boy was as tall as she was now and….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s words earlier in the month came back to her. Garaphen had managed to work his way around the whole soul bonding thing. If one knew to ask him to anyway. There was no harm in asking after all, and nothing would be lost if he refused, although she somehow doubted he would. She washed and threw on something fresh quickly, her fire bending sessions with Glorfindel were much less tiring now than they used to be, then she hurried out of her house and made her way to the stables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was nearly there when she saw Penny talking to a very familiar looking ranger and, her internal coward taking over for a change, she detoured to greet him rather than approach Garaphen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sis,” she said to Penny as she drew close, looping her arm through the dwelf’s. “Hello, Bear,” she added to the ranger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Lils.” Penny replied, giving Lilly’s arm a squeeze. She tilted her head at her sister though. “What are you talking about? This is Lion. I met him on one of my patrols.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Bear, or Lion, greeted shyly. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit embarrassed even as his eyes roved over the dwobbit with familiarity. “You’re actually… Both wrong.” He gave a grin that was somehow sheepish and adorable and hot. “I’m Tiger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tiger…” Lilly said slowly. “But you… are you telling me you’re triplets? Identical triplets?” There was a slightly excited gleam in her eyes as she asked this, all the while mentally hoping that perhaps Tiger might be as up for the idea of a quick round as Bear usually was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since we were born.” Tiger looked slightly amused now, eyes still on the dwobbit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How has he never mentioned this?” Lilly asked. “All the times we’ve… I suppose we don’t actually do all that much talking come to think of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there was that adorable, sheepish, hot smile again. “Well… I don’t think… Umm, that is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s jaw had slowly dropped though as she watched Tiger check her sister out for the third time since Lilly had arrived. “Oh my…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiger cleared his throat before hunching his shoulders as if he expected to be struck. “We, kind of, don’t always... use </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> names…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly tilted her head. “Is that so?” The dwobbit asked carefully. “How many times?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven,” was Tiger’s just as careful response. Though his eyes were practically undressing the dwobbit now. “People tend to get weird when they see all three of us, so we try to keep separate and just go with whichever name the person addresses us as.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf absolutely knew why people would get weird if there were identical triplets that looked like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> around! She decided it must be the lack of pollution because she had seen more sex on legs around Middle-Earth than she could ever recall seeing before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly looked like all of her Christmases had come at once as she considered the ranger in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then,” she breathed, finally noticing the looks he was giving her. “Do you have time to see if you can make me scream the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> name for a change?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there Penny abruptly decided she wanted to know just how one taught a six year old to ride a horse. She turned and walked away without even trying to be discrete or bothering to say goodbye… But she still heard the response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t take too, long…” Tiger responded, stepping toward the dwobbit. “But I wouldn’t mind making a night… Or two… of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can manage that,” she agreed breathlessly, “and while we’re at it we can discuss using your brother’s name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit was not seen, except for meals, for two days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nor was the ranger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was writing a letter as she sat in the library. She was kind of grumpy since it had been a day since Lilly had spent more than a meal outside of the mini-house. But she was also glad her sister was having fun. Valar knew the dwobbit deserved some fun. Which was the whole point of the letter she was writing, after all. After a while she was joined by Glorfindel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon moved to stand behind the dwelf, shamelessly reading the letter over her shoulder as she wrote it. “Are you sure?” He wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does she feel right now?” Penny wondered, writing the next part of the letter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel cast his senses out before a faint blush rose to his cheeks. “Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing, Penny turned to look up at the golden elf. “I thought you were able to feel her just as strongly as you could me? Why didn’t you already know? Why isn’t it affecting you?” She let her eyes trail over the elf at the last question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quirking his brow at the look, Glorfindel shrugged. “I am aware of her, but unless she is feeling something devastatingly strongly or rapidly shifting, I do not notice. I have become familiar enough with her that she is like a fireplace that has grown low, just waiting for fuel to spring alive in my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny frowned, considering the information. “But…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon knew where she was leading. “You are far brighter. I have never been able to just shift your feelings into the background. That is, unfortunately, why we had such tension not long after your arrival.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That and you put a </span>
  <em>
    <span>slave</span>
  </em>
  <span> collar on me…” Penny snorted, reaching to toy with the pendant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you now know how to remove and, through your own admission, </span>
  <em>
    <span>prefer</span>
  </em>
  <span> wearing.” Glorfindel’s eyes sparkled as he looked from Penny’s eyes to the necklace and back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lowering her lids, Penny tried for a sultry smile as she leaned closer and softly replied, “Maybe a part of me likes feeling like </span>
  <em>
    <span>I belong to you…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel moved a hand to caress the tip of Penny’s ear and he leaned down to kiss her…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the library!” A loud voice interrupted them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, both Penny and Glorfindel whipped their heads over to look at Erestor with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your sex games </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this room, please.” Erestor said, giving Glorfindel a hard look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny giggled as she picked up her pen and the parchment she had been writing on. “Sorry Erestor!” She called, scampering from the room and dragging Glorfindel along with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erestor shook his head and went back to writing, as he had been since before Penny had even arrived. “Kids…” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the Yule Festival rolled around Penny was nervous. She had arranged a gift for Lilly, she had something for Glorfindel that, while not as fancy as he gave her was something she hoped he would like… But she was nervous. She fiddled with the laces on the gown she was wearing, the very first she had worn in Imladris, the one in autumn colors. She was even nervous as Glorfindel escorted her down to the ballroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She will love it, relax…” Glorfindel assured her, knowing what she had acquired for her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if she went back to her room and saw?!” Penny fretted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel rolled his eyes. “Niphredil is capable of keeping her distracted until it is too late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Penny was still nervous despite Glorfindel’s assurances and when they arrived she was quick to go for a glass of wine and drain it before picking up a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hate that wine…” Glorfindel said, concerned. And it was true, the dwelf didn’t like any wine unless it was blackberry. And she really disliked beer and ale. “Penny, my heart… Why are you so nervous? Even if she went and found it she will still thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny gave Glorfindel an incredulous look before scanning the hall for Lilly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly was talking to Niphredil, and had also recycled a dress that year, the tightly corseted green number she had worn when Nori had been in Rivendell. She already looked slightly out of sorts, however, surrounded on all sides by cheerful elves and rangers as they milled about and danced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes lighting up, Penny moved over to Lilly and Niphredil. “Ladies, you both look extra beautiful tonight.” She smiled at Niphredil. “I hope you don’t mind, but I would love to take my sister for a spin on the dance floor before she grows bored with all of the tall people and flees for the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As do you, Penny," Niphredil replied in her soft voice. "I would never dream of standing between you and your sister. Have fun." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pale elleth glided away towards Lady Noen and as she did Elrohir could be seen pausing in his conversation with one of the rangers. For an elf, Niphredil's dress was particularly daring, cut to leave her shoulders completely bare and the sleeves were really little more than gauzy pieces of fabric that hung from the thin straps around the top of her arms, leaving them bare when she moved them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shall we?" Lilly smiled at her sister. In truth she had not really been in the mood for the festival. She was becoming more and more like her old self but having seen the way the dwarves did it, even with the other memories attached, she knew she would always find the elf way pale by comparison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall.” Penny grinned, leading Lilly onto the dance floor. As they danced the stately, elegant dance… The dwelf made a face. “After the Harvest Party… This is dull.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After Ered Luin this is definitely dull,” Lilly agreed. “And I don’t mean the accidental orgy,” she added. “They fill the market squares with music and songs and roasting meats, and they all wrap up in furs in the exposed parts and just have a massive party. Way more fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like fun. Too bad they’re so far away. It’d be fun to start at one like this and then finish the night out at the other kind.” Penny considered the matter thoughtfully. “Oh! I almost forgot… I arranged a gift for you. I put it in your room earlier. So when you sneak out early you can have it.” She teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly stuck out her tongue. “You try being too short to really dance with anyone unless you want to stare at their crotch the whole time,” she grumbled, then grinned. “Although </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> people…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny laughed. “I wondered sometimes, what it must be like to be that small here. Everyone at a height so the first thing you see is their crotch or ass.” She snickered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, there are some seriously nice asses around here,” Lilly grinned. “But it’s also been so long since they had anyone mine and Estel’s size around that they don’t always remember to look </span>
  <em>
    <span>down</span>
  </em>
  <span> either. It gets very tiring.” Which, in all honesty, had been one of the reasons that she had liked Ered Luin so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grimacing, Penny sighed. “Well, just a few more years and you can move into a different mountain that’s properly sized for you shortstacks.” She tried to smile, but it fell flat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Lilly asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just feeling a bit guilty for all the times we had to leave the mountains.” Penny remarked before shrugging. She changed the subject. “Daffodil decided to give me my gift before the festival this year.” She then wrinkled her nose. “And it shows how much like a big person these days that I didn’t even think…” Penny stopped dancing and knelt down in front of Lilly. She turned her head to the side. Decorating the dwelf’s ear was a long, curved bar that ran from her lobe piercing to the piercing at the tip, following the line of her ear. Along the bar dangled short chains, only two or three links, from which easily hung a dozen little stars. It jingled faintly, the golden stars tapping each other when Penny turned her head to show the matching one in the other ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re gorgeous,” Lilly approved. Then scowled at her sister. “Don’t feel guilty about us leaving, it was my decision this time, remember? And we have things to prepare for, which it’s easier to do here out in the open.” Even if her heart had skipped a beat when she realised that Kíli had been in awe of her when he had come across her and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> frightened as she had assumed he would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” The dwelf shook her head. “If that’s how you want to see it.” She looked around. “If you want to sneak out now… I don’t want your gift to spoil for being out in the air so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone would think you were trying to get rid of me,” Lilly observed, “but if you’re that keen for me to see it…” she shrugged. “And I never sneak out, I just waltz out the door and no one notices because I’m so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>short</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you to be in the building when I give Glorfindel my gift…” Penny leaned close to stage whisper, “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>scandalous</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good scandal,” Lilly smirked. “I’m going then, off to my lonely room while you lot party and drink the night away without me.” She put a dramatic hand to her forehead. “And I made myself all pretty and everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny stood back up, tilting her head as she regarded the dwobbit. “Very pretty.” She walked a circle around the shorter woman. “There. I’ve committed it to memory so I can show Nori later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s seen me in this one before,” Lilly shrugged. “He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> appreciative of it as I recall.” Then she squeezed her sister’s hand. “Later, sis,” she added and slipped out among the dancing couples who, true to her predictions, hardly noticed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was tempting to linger in the relative peace of Imladris and look up at the stars, this being the first year in Rivendell that she had slipped out of the Yule celebrations on her own after all, but there had been something about the way that her sister had strongly hinted she leave sooner rather than later which made her head straight for room instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she arrived she could see the glow of lamplight under her door, although she knew that she had put them out before leaving with Niphredil for the festival. Come to think of it, she should have realised </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Penny was up to something. Lilly had known that Niphredil had originally intended on making an entrance with Elrohir, who had been dressed in a tunic of a matching shade to the elleth’s dress which very much made the statement that they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it was only a matter of time before a certain happy proposal happened. Glorfindel’s happiness at the fact that he was courting Penny, if secretly, must be infectious, Lilly thought with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Penny would only have left the lamps burning for good reason, especially since she knew that Lilly was more than capable of making light enough for herself to see if she needed it. So the dwobbit opened the door and was met with the most mouth watering sight she had been treated to for a very long time. There, naked aside from some quite strategically placed wrappings, were the ranger triplets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lion, Tiger and Bear,” she breathed, mentally noting that she would have to do something </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice for Penny at some point. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Because it had to be said, although it came out as more of a breathless whisper than an exclamation. She could definitely see why they drew more attention than they were necessarily comfortable with when they turned up somewhere together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were differences, now that she was looking. Tiger’s torso she knew was free of scars entirely, although he had a couple of nasty ones on his left thigh which had told her had been the work of an orc blade and an infection. One of the others had a row of what had probably been claw marks stretching from his chest to his shoulder, and the other had a scar on his right side. Not that these marks did anything to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the utterly delicious sight in front of her, and had she been paying attention in the past she might have realised that she was sleeping with triplets before being told, but she rarely paid that much attention after the fact if she was honest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, since her sister had so generously provided, she entertained herself with the three of them. There was something almost surreal about seeing three almost identical faces as they fucked her silly, or sillier depending on who you spoke to, but it just added to the fun of it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was overwhelming, but in the sort of way that made her lose track after the sixth orgasm and really she could not have asked for a better gift. Judging by their expressions, the triplets were in complete agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she sat at their desk and carefully removed all of her jewelry, Penny hummed to herself. She figured she owed Niphredil for the elleth’s part in arranging the gift for Lilly, but the dwelf honestly had no idea what she could do that Niphredil would have use for. Perhaps if Lilly decided something silly like needing to repay her then she’d pass the repayment along to Niphredil. The elleth did love Lilly’s crochet work after all. Satisfied that she had the answer, Penny finished removing her jewelry before pulling the braids from her hair and adding her hair clip to her jewelry drawer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you humming?” Glorfindel wondered from the washroom where he was being a prude and changing into his pajamas where she could not see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense.” Penny replied, pulling loose the laces of her gown before she stood and slipped out of the thing. She shook it out before checking the hemline for filth. Then she sniffed it. Because washing gowns was a great big pain in the ass and if she could get away with just stuffing it back into the dust wrapping she absolutely would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t sound like nonsense.” He commented as he emerged from the washroom and went quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since she was not looking at him, Penny did not realize that the ellon had gone still. “Believe it or not, I can make up a random tune that isn’t too bad sometimes.” She hung the gown up and then left it for Zephyr to play with. She would decide what to do with it after some sleep, which meant she’d take it down to the silly elves that liked washing clothes and let them decide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you done pigging the bathroom?” Penny wondered as she poked around in her clothes press for a nightgown.. When a few minutes had gone by without Glorfindel responding she turned around and saw him, standing there, staring at her. She frowned, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the golden ellon continued to just stand there, Penny tugged on her nightgown. Distracted as she was, she did not notice the way his eyes flashed with disappointment. And then she moved over to him. Noticing the flush on his cheeks, Penny reached up and checked his temperature. He seemed fine... But then he was holding her hand to his cheek and leaning down for a kiss which she happily returned. When they pulled apart, she wondered, “What was that for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I adore you…” Glorfindel said, pressing another kiss to her lips and following it with one on each cheek, one on her brow, and then one on the tip of her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh… That was… That was a way of phrasing things that did something to Penny’s chest. To love someone was one thing, but to </span>
  <em>
    <span>adore</span>
  </em>
  <span> them? But then she huffed at herself, because her way of looking at it was always different and so she tugged at Glorfindel’s pajama shirt. “Off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel hesitated only briefly to follow the dwelf’s command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he had been bold enough to wander out shirtless back in the Blue Mountains, by the time Penny had reached the room he had been wearing his pajama top again. And so she let her eyes feast in the golden skin as Glorfindel removed the offending article of clothing. When he finished pulling it off and tossed the shirt aside, Penny looked up into his golden eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember, if you need or want me to stop…” The dwelf watched those golden eyes widen with understanding before she reached out and touched. It was feather-light touches that caused the ellon to shiver and his nipples to harden as gooseflesh pebbled his skin. She took a step back, lowering her hand. “I have a gift for you, as well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A gift was not necessary.” Glorfindel said, his voice soft and husky, causing Penny to shiver before sending him a conflicted look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” She said, turning away and moving over to where she had stashed her gift to him over near the fireplace. When she returned, she was holding a glass bottle. She shuffled a bit nervously before handing the bottle over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curious, Glorfindel looked at the warm, plain glass bottle and turned it in his hand before he removed the stopper. A gentle aroma drifted from the bottle that reminded him of athelas somehow but was different. He tested the liquid on the tip of his fingers. “Oil?” At Penny’s nod, he wondered, “What is it for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny bit her lower lip, worrying the flesh for a moment before saying, “Lay down on the bed and I’ll show you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel felt his cheeks warm before he glanced over at the bed. He noted that sometime while he had been in the washroom she had spread a thick sheet down over the bed, probably while she had been stoking the fire. He looked back at her and it was on the tip of his tongue to say, ‘make me’ instead of obediently complying, the memory of the other times she had pulled him onto the bed fresh in his mind. But she was tense and he could feel her nerves and so he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “How do you want me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However you’re comfortable.” Penny said, watching him like a hawk before she abruptly turned and went into the washroom. When she emerged he was laying down on his back, his hands behind his head and ankles crossed as he watched the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes lighting up when he spotted her, Glorfindel gave Penny a slightly nervous smile. He was not sure if it was her nerves or his own he was feeling as she walked closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I’m no expert on this…” Penny was saying as she moved over to the bed. “And we don’t have a proper table…” She continued. “Not to mention I fully plan on moving where it’s easiest for me…” She was climbing up onto the bed with him before she straddled his waist and carefully rested her rump low on his abdomen. She looked down at him, noticing the way that Glorfindel had tensed up and barely seemed to be breathing. She leaned down, brushing a quick kiss on his chin. “Breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel’s breath hitched as he dragged in air at the reminder. He started to say something, but Penny continued speaking once she realized he was breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother and sister both went to school to learn this.” The dwelf said as she leaned back and retrieved the oil bottle. She spread some of the warmed oil into her hands before lightly rubbing them together. “So I’ve received a lot of them and I’d work on my mother in return sometimes… So just… Tell me if I press too hard…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf then proceeded to give Glorfindel the most glorious and thorough massage he had ever had… And he was sound asleep by the time she put the rest of the oil away, wiped the excess oil off of the sleeping Glorfindel, and joined him in the bed. The smell of the oil mixed with Glorfindel’s natural sun warmed skin scent blended to make her feel as if she were napping in a garden and the dwelf soon drifted off to sleep as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Favorite part? I know what mine was... Also, THIS is what Artemis and I decided that those hot ranger triplets look like!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://sta.sh/01zl47zf7dxz">https://sta.sh/01zl47zf7dxz</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I kid you not every time I call Lilly a lucky little bitch.</p>
<p>Also! Important! Artemis and I are going to be trying something new... Sundays will now be Double Scoop Sundae Sundays... Meaning that for as long as we have excess chapters, we will be posting <i>TWO</i> on Sundays! This is the first scoop, so look forward to the second in just a few hours!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls<br/>It comes awake and I can't control it<br/>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head<br/>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<br/>I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin<br/>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br/>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun<br/>I must confess that I feel like a monster</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mjlM_RnsVE%22">Skillet, <i>Monster</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>IMPORTANT!</b> This is the <i>second</i> chapter posted today! We're trying something new called Double Scoop Sundae Sundays! For as long as we have extra chapters, there will be a second one posted hours after the first on Sundays! This is the second scoop this Sunday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been decided, although Lilly could not say who had decided it, that the dwobbit was to go out with the rangers </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> before she was allowed to go out with Penny in the group. Given that Glorfindel had been so determined that the pair of them go out together in order to become accustomed to fighting together, Lilly had no idea who’s bright plan that had been. She was not all that concerned about it at this precise moment. Her immediate concerns were rather more focused on the orc which had just tried to decapitate Elladan and who was now lying with one of her arrows through its eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been fortunate that her attention had turned in that direction really, Lilly did not believe that kindly or wise would be words used to describe an Elrond reacting to the death of one of his sons. Let alone how the other would react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a shuffle behind her and turned to see a warg prowling towards her, the orc on it’s back grinning widely. She smiled back and saw it hesitate before she shot a jet of flames towards it. Warg and orc let out twin shrieks of agony and the dwobbit grinned more, clenching her fist and driving the flames hotter still until her targets collapsed in charred heaps. Then, she tried something new, spotting another orc close enough to touch she leapt towards it, wrapped her hand around its ankle and shot heat through its body so quickly that she boiled every drop of blood inside it. That one did not even get a chance to cry out, although she had to move quickly to avoid the body as it dropped, a mass of blistered and weeping holes torn into its skin. Another received a thrown dagger to the neck as she turned and she was almost disappointed to realise that there was only one of the vile things left which Elrohir took care of in a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elladan was watching her, his face tight with something that could have been concern. Lilly brushed it off. The more orcs she took care of now, the fewer she would need to worry about in three years. She intended to make certain she had as few as possible to think about then, and if she accidentally torched an important one in that time, so much the better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had taken Vali from her, she would not let them take anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"May we have a moment, Ada?" Elrond looked up from his work to see both of his sons in the door of his office. They looked uncharacteristically serious, the only other times he saw such an expression was when they were on their way out of Imladris with the rangers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As often as you please," Elrond assured them, his face as blank as ever. "You know my door will never be closed to you." Not even on the subject of Elrohir's courtship. And if his son could come to the point on that some time soon it would be appreciated. It would be nice to have a grandchild or two after all these millennia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was of some concern when Elladan closed the door behind him but that neither of his sons seemed to be able to find the words they needed to begin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have concerns," Elrohir said finally, "about Lilly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Has something happened to her?" Elrond asked calmly, although he knew he would already have heard about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not yet," Elladan replied, "but we fear that it is only a matter of time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went on to explain what they had seen the dwobbit do over the course of three weeks together on the road. They spoke of the small woman who had once been hesitant to use her abilities in battle who seemed now to delight in finding new ways to kill orcs using them. Once would not have been enough to bring them to his door, Elrond knew, and he was also aware that the group they had been with had encountered unusually high numbers of orcs with their patrol. The time of year, however, and their proximity to a village of Men very likely had something to do with it. And Lilly's behaviour </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> cause for concern. It was a drastic alteration from the dwobbit who nearly got herself killed due to her own hesitation several years before. He continued to listen in silence as Elladan detailed extra risks the young woman had taken to get close enough to orcs to kill them using Fire and their own heat. There was little he could do. As long as the rangers were happy for her to join them she was free to do as she pleased. And this was not as it had been with Penny, who had been alarmed, ashamed and withdrawn when she realised what she could do and how fascinating she found it. He had seen nothing but genuine cheer in the dwobbit since her return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will think about it," he promised his sons with a frown as he went to his window. Lilly walked past in the company of several elleths from the clothiers wing, smiling widely and brightly at something one of them had said with no hint at all that her actions were a concern to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps a talk with Glorfindel was in order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly woke with a gasp and a curse, hand reaching to fumble in the drawer of the table next to her bed until she managed to find what she was looking for. Fingers closed around it, cool and hard and glittering blue in the moonlight which streamed through the window. She had stopped closing the curtains upon her return from Ered Luin, the darkness reminded her too much of Vali and Frey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not take much for her to tip herself over the edge with a soft gasp, though it felt less satisfying than she would have liked. She had thought the dreams were gone, had assumed that the faceless twists of sunlight and darkness that left her aching and empty when she woke had been chased away by her ill fated fling with Vali and Frey and the grief which had followed. They were getting worse now, disturbing her sleep in ways that nightmares of how Vali might have died failed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every now and then in the Before she had experienced these dreams, usually when single and frustrated with it. It had been rare enough that she had never thought much of it, especially when they had started in her late teens and she figured it was just insane hormones. Perhaps it still was, perhaps it was just the settling of hobbit hormones as her body shifted from tween to true adult she thought as she padded to the bathroom and ran a warm bath. Lilly did not go out at night to practice now, she did not need to. Instead she lit up and practiced with the elves, careful not to burn them. Now when sleep abandoned her she would take a warm bath and read for a time before curling back into her bed and hoping that it would return.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond poured three glasses of wine before handing two to the couple who had joined him at his request. This was not a conversation he particularly wanted to have with them, and certainly not something that he wanted to take to them without talking to the source of his concerns first. He trusted his sons judgement in this, however, and if </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt like things were going too far, it was very likely that they were right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel accepted the glass of wine with a murmur of thanks to the young peredhel. Penny murmured a thanks as well, but she merely held the glass as something to keep her hands busy instead of taking a sip like Glorfindel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thank you both for coming,” Elrond said after a moment to gather himself, he had a feeling that his request, no matter what he backed it with, was not going to go down well at all. “Before I begin, I would ask that our discussion remains within these four walls. It is a sensitive matter and until it has been assessed by someone more knowledgeable of the emotions and motivations of the one in question than I, it would be sensible to keep them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ignorant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then proceeded to fill Penny and Glorfindel in about the three weeks Lilly had spent out with Elladan and Elrohir, the new ways she had found to use her abilities against orcs and wargs, the glee the twins had reported seeing on her face when she found something that little bit different and that much more agonising for the creatures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not,” he concluded as he stared into his wine, “normally inclined towards sympathising with the creatures. Indeed, I do not now. My concern,” he looked pointedly at Penny, “is for your sister. You cannot deny that this is extremely out of character for her, as is her seeming obsessive training. Have you no concerns of your own? Either of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel did look both alarmed and disturbed by the situation. “It seems very concerning and out of character for her to intentionally use her gift to cause pain…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twirling her glass of wine between her fingers, Penny looked more thoughtful. “I don’t know… There’s a lot of history there. Some of which has to do with before we arrived and our Lore Master,” for that was how she had taken to referring to Tolkien when around anyone not Lilly. “Not to mention that she lost someone that was very important to her before she knew for certain if she was in love with them or not…” She frowned. “I know I would be furious if someone prevented me from finding out if I was in love or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet,” Elrond said quietly, “the first time she encountered them she did not use her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> gift against them, she used Vulcan only when desperate. She does not wait for such situations now, and my sons have said that there have been times when a blade would be quicker or cleaner and instead she resorts to her fire. They are worried, and I think they might be right in their concerns.” He looked at Glorfindel. “To that end, I would like the two of you to go with her and several others for a longer patrol of at least a month. I want you to monitor her emotions during such an encounter. I need to know if she is losing herself to this, perhaps too the point where we will have to intervene, or if it is something that will run its course in due time. If, as I suspect, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> beginning to fall down a darker path, I want you to stop her using whatever method seems most necessary, including blocking all of her emotions if you must.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at them both seriously as he waited for their reactions. The dwelf’s he felt that he could predict, but Glorfindel’s attitudes to elements of his ability were shifting constantly at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked uncomfortable. “I have no problems with going on the patrol. We have needed to see them together on one for a time. And monitoring her would be natural for me in such a situation, but I do not think that a month is long enough to determine if this is something that will run its course. And I am not comfortable with the idea of blocking all of her emotions unless her life is in danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf though, she tended to be a bit of a hypocrite and as she had Glorfindel do when Belladonna had died she did not have qualms about him using his gift on others… It was only when he tried to do it on himself… “I agree… A month is not much time when trying to assess someone’s mental health.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Elrond agreed, “but any longer than that and I think she will grow suspicious of our motives. How is she at the moment?” He asked the golden ellon. “Does she seem at peace to you? Or as at peace as one in her situation can be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Glorfindel did his thing, Penny tilted her head curiously at Elrond. “What would you do if she is falling into the deep end?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That, I do not know,” he told her honestly. “Were it an elf we would have them show us the source of their pain if they felt able, or at least talk them through it if not. Failing that, many of our own people would agree to sail west to heal there. My fear is that she will eventually lose sight of who her enemy is, or how far reaching her abilities are. You cannot deny that she has caught you up very quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did catch up quickly.” Penny agreed, nodding her head. “But I’m less inclined to use my gift when fighting.” Which was true, there was a certain fleshy brutality that the dwelf enjoyed that could only come from her axe connecting with an orc. “With her size and the size of the opponents we will be facing, not to mention the numbers, it’s understandable that she would want to go all out… But her tendency toward individual brutality on them instead of mass destruction is what bothers me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is tired.” Glorfindel started when he had time to assess what exactly Lilly was feeling. She was at a distance from him that she was not as clear as she could be, though he could still feel her. “Frustrated, impatient, angry… among other things. She is stewing in a blend that in my experience does not result in good things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this is how she feels in a safe place,” Elrond concluded. “What will that mixture be like outside the safety of Imladris? A month may not be long enough to assess her true mental wellbeing, but how long has it been building for it to reach a point where even my </span>
  <em>
    <span>sons</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who have had their own creative moments, are concerned enough by what they see to come to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny frowned. “Why aren’t you just asking her what’s bothering her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What has been your reaction when your sister has asked you that same question in the past?” Elrond arched his eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Assuming two different people would have the same reaction to different situations is beneath you,” Penny chided the lord.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet caution when dealing with one who might burn down the entire Valley is warranted,” he replied. “Your sister withdraws when she is upset, we know this, but when she is angry things have a habit of catching fire. I would prefer to have… evidence, I suppose, before confronting her with suspicions that she will simply brush aside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Confronting her with evidence may not be wise either,” Glorfindel stated. “Not to mention that she would most likely not be happy learning that she was spied upon for the evidence to be gathered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She does have a tendency to burn eyebrows and hair when irritated…” Penny reminded Elrond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am aware,” Elrond sighed, “but this is not a situation that is entirely familiar to us. We would still observe a fellow elf, or even one of the rangers, carefully before approaching them with our concern. I worry that restricting her to Imladris would make matters worse, but if we cannot gain a more accurate idea of whether we have greater </span>
  <em>
    <span>cause</span>
  </em>
  <span> for our worries I do not feel that it would be appropriate to allow her to continue to come and go with the same level of freedom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny looked amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Glorfindel that caught on to the reason why. “Do you think it is possible to restrict her to Imladris should she wish to leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Elrond sighed, “I do not think we could, and what sort of creature would we find when the time comes for her to complete the task she and Penny were brought to us to do? Would she go to the dwarves? The hobbits? Or would she simply take herself into the wilds and continue along this path without anyone to stop her or remind her of what is important?” He spread his hands. “Until we know more about the state of her mind while using her abilities as my sons have observed I am reluctant to run that risk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf had ideas about where Lilly would go. Her first hope was to the dwarves. Second… Moria had a pull on Lilly that the dwobbit might follow if she reached some feral state. Not to mention all of the orcs and goblins within Moria…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe that assessing the situation is a good idea.” Glorfindel said. “But I will not act to suppress her emotions unless I absolutely have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would only ask you to do so if absolutely necessary,” Elrond agreed. “If the two of you would care to put together a group that you can trust, although I am certain that my sons would appreciate being involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny and Glorfindel agreed easily enough, though it was obvious Penny was conflicted over the task. They waited to see if Elrond had anything else before they departed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry to ask this of you both,” Elrond sighed. “But as her friend and closest kin I could ask no one else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We understand.” Glorfindel said, after assessing that Penny was grumpy because she understood. “If there is nothing else, we have a patrol to organize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Lord of Imladris raised a tired hand. This was one of the responsibilities that he truly hated having to shoulder. He only hoped that his fears were unfounded, he had no idea how they would deal with it otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Glorfindel took care of the arrangements for the patrol, Penny went to visit Berechon to have her armor assessed for the mission. It would be the first time she had personally gone on a patrol since the one where she had nearly died. Berechon ended up doubling the layer of chainmail around the joints once he was certain the extra weight would not hinder the dwelf’s movements. And then he had laughingly presented her with a visor that could be clipped on or taken off of her helmet and lifted or lowered as the dwelf desired. Once she saw the design, the dwelf had cracked up and she was still laughing when she carried her armor back to her old room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They told Lilly that they were finally getting to go on a patrol together and where they were to meet the rangers going with them. Lanthir and Nemmiril helped to pack up the food and supplies they would need as well as enough for a pack horse they could take to resupply the rangers as well. The supply horse ended up being a ten year old brown gelding with three white socks and a white blaze. His name, Garaphen said, was Rochon, but Penny immediately called him Roach and would not be swayed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly, completely ignorant of the real motives behind the trip, joined them eagerly, although her weapons had been checked upon her return with the twins. She wore her mithril under her usual dark tunic and trousers, but also wore her boiled leather armour on top in deference to the twins who had told her that it made them uneasy to see her so unprotected even though they were aware of her hidden armour. She had, unfortunately, been forced to abandon one of her throwing knives from the twins when the orc it had killed had fallen from a ridge and into a gorge below. Even if they had been willing to let her fly down and get it, she would have damaged the blade with the heat required anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sympathised softly with Roach over Penny’s naming tendencies while she waited impatiently for everyone else to be ready, although she did spare a slightly fond, if exasperated, look for Elrohir and Niphredil. It was hardly fair of him to go out so soon after the last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel’s amusement reached them before the ellon himself appeared. “Berechon’s been playing.” He said. And that was all the warning they got before Penny appeared in her current full getup as Corvo…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo’s cloak was the same false-feathered one Belladonna had made, having been cleaned and repaired after the incident, and the armor was the same… Mostly. Now there was a visor attached to the helmet under the hood and the visor… It looked like a large, blackened, crow’s beak, extending in front of the dwelf’s face for eight inches or so. Lilly would recognize it as something like a plague doctor’s mask. From above the ‘beak’ the yellow glass of her modified spectacles could be seen, though they obscured the amused crinkling of her eyes as she strode toward her saddled horse. Thankfully the foals had been weaned and moved to their own stalls, so she was able to take her mare instead of a loaner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you have yet to meet Corvo…” Glorfindel told Lilly, his voice holding on to his laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Playing along, Corvo led the mare over to Lilly. Remaining silent and gesturing a greeting, Corvo bowed to the dwobbit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly, recognising the distinctive cloak, raised an eyebrow. “Corvo, is it?” She asked the dwelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo nodded in a slow, slightly creepy way. Lilly hummed, still aware of Glorfindel’s amusement. Rather abruptly she had an image of another younger sibling telling his brother that they didn’t have time for his antics and she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s all of us,” she sighed instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is now…” said the voice of another elf as Aulendil joined them. He was leading a horse that was already packed. He did not offer any explanation for why he joined them, though as he was a seasoned warrior no one objected as they all mounted and headed for the meeting spot with the rangers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their first week out of Imladris, much to Lilly’s frustration, was quiet. If she did not know better she would have thought that there had never been any orcs in the area at all. They were joined by a number of other rangers two days after leaving the Valley and given that they were out to purposely see how Lilly and Penny worked together in a fight with their abilities they headed in the general direction of the mountains where they were more likely to find orc raiding parties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During the evenings the twins had worked on teaching Lilly more of the gestures that the rangers used to communicate, mostly so that she could understand what her sister, who was stubbornly sticking to the mute personality of Corvo, was saying. Lilly sort of understood that, the bizarre visor that Berechon had made for Penny’s helmet distorted the dwelf’s voice to the point that she could hardly understand a word her sister said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny spent a lot of that first week ‘speaking’ to Slip. Her side of the ranger gestures was a bit hindered since her helmet hid her expressions, but they worked well enough that Slip understood her and she had an enjoyable conversation… About Glorfindel’s butt. Because Slip had been interested when he was younger and Penny really just liked Glorfindel’s booty…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their first encounter with orcs was dismal, if only in the sense that there were only six of them, one was mounted and they were no match at all for a party of twelve. There was not even any point in Lilly or Penny bothering to use their abilities! That group taken care of, their bodies piled up and burnt by the willing dwobbit, the group moved onwards looking for the next group of orcs to cross their path. Which took a lot less time. This group was larger and it was immediately obvious that the six before had merely been a scouting party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-I count fifty- Elladan gestured to the others. -A suitable size for a test?-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Don’t you mean a hundred?- Penny’s gestures somehow snarked at the ellon. She had not forgotten that he had taken count the first time Lilly had gone out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elladan made a rude gesture in return then looked to Glorfindel who, as the oldest and most experienced of all of them had been declared ‘in charge’ by the rest of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Glorfindel gestured, it was clear he was also inclined to tweak Elladan’s nose. -A hundred would be a suitable test… Just make certain there’s a way to escape in case another hundred show up and we are overwhelmed. Either way, we cannot leave that large a number.-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-I have an idea for the initial charge.- Penny suddenly gestured. -Just… Let me lead the way.-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel’s first instinct was to say ‘no way in hell,’ but there was something confident and serene in the dwelf’s building excitement that had him nodding his head instead. -Let’s get into position and then we’ll charge.-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group nodded, rapidly taking positions that had been agreed when they had all met up for just this reason. They were here to test the way that the dwelf and dwobbit used their abilities in battle together. It would be an interesting first test. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were in sight of their soon to be victims, the dwelf looked around. She was nervous and excited and her cloak was already fluttering as she built her power up for her idea. And then she nodded and nudged Badly into a charge toward the group of orcs. The rest followed her lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since the dwelf was not even trying to hide her sudden approach, the sound of their hoofbeats alerted the orcs and soon their attention was turned to the approaching patrol. Arrows were fired and… fell right out of the sky about ten paces before they even reached their targets and then the mare was there and the dwelf’s plan became apparent when the orcs were hit with a literal wall of wind! Some were knocked clear off of their wargs with the force that spanned the entire length of the charging orc army, some wargs were knocked off of their feet, the ones that had stupidly tried to lunge at her as she approached were lifted and flung backward several yards before hitting the ground. Not a single orc was spared the surprise, though a few had better footing at the time and were only knocked about a bit. The dwelf’s charge went through the entire army until she had reached the other side where she turned, pulled out one of her pistols, and fired it into the face of an orc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why hasn’t she done </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> before!” Ramble cried as he sliced his sword through a disoriented orc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New trick,” Lilly told him, throwing a knife in the direction of one orc, then turning to shoot a jet of fire at another and watching in satisfaction as it burst into flames. She twisted a fist, driving the temperature up a little bit more as she reached for another knife, searching for her next target. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit felled three more before she found herself surrounded by them, cut off from the rest of the group who more than likely had their own opponents to worry about. She smiled. She had thought of a new trick of her own she wanted to try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although it was easier to push her fire into them one at a time, she already had a back up idea in the form of Vulcan for if this did not work. She flexed her wrists, holding her mithril swords exactly as Fíli had taught her to, then stepped towards the first orc, sliding between his legs and slashing as she did so. She grimaced as black blood splattered down over her, but that had been all she needed in order to spin and pull, not at the heat </span>
  <em>
    <span>around</span>
  </em>
  <span> her but at the heat </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was interesting, she thought as she smiled wider, to see an orc catch fire from the inside out. Then her attention shifted again, more orcs. There were always more orcs and always new ways to make them </span>
  <em>
    <span>burn</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he fought, Glorfindel’s focus was divided. Killing the orcs and wargs was easy enough, especially since some of them had been injured in the wave of whatever it was Penny had done. He could feel her now, her chaos a strange mix of calm intensity and excited joy. He had asked her about that once and she had merely said it was as close to video games as she could get… Whatever those were. But it was the raging inferno off to the side that was drawing most of his attention and it was not in a good way. He would bring this up to Penny at the first chance he had so that they could discuss how to proceed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All in all, between Penny smashing into the gathered orcs and wargs with her wind to start and Lilly’s willingness to use her fire in all manner of ways to take out groups and individuals, it was not all that much of a fight and was over far more rapidly than anyone had expected it to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the last orc went down, Penny almost skipped among the dead as she checked for any still breathing. By the time she moved on again, they were no longer doing so. Her cloak and armor was splattered with black orc blood and her axe was dripping with it as she casually swung it like a fashionable cane. She looked around, spotting their entire party standing, though it seemed Vagrant had been bitten at one point. She looked around for Elladan and, when she caught his attention, she gestured to him…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elladan sighed and rolled his eyes. He was never going to live that down and even Glorfindel had eventually admitted that the original miscount had not been his fault! Then he turned to look in the direction of their dwobbit and his heart sank a little as he watched her retrieve the knives she had thrown. There were bodies around her, of course, and all of them were burnt in some way. The deaths of those orcs, no matter how swift, would have been agonising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following Elladan’s gaze, Penny hummed to herself as she regarded her sister. Then she walked over, peering down at the bodies. She tried to guess just what Lilly had done to each of them with how they were fucked up. She glanced over at Glorfindel, but he was busy helping Wolf to her horse, apparently she had injured a knee from the looks of things. So the dwelf turned her attention back to her sister. She eventually reached the dwobbit’s side and reached up, flicking open a sliding section under the beak of her visor that could not be seen unless the dwelf looked up. “Are you hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly replied after a beat as she cleaned off one of her knives. “Are you? Or any of the others?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good. Vagrant was bit, don’t know what happened to Wolf’s leg, but Glory was helping her to her horse.” Penny tilted her head, the gesture all the more bird-like thanks to Berechon’s desire to stick with her crow theme. “Not sure if they’ll send them back to Imladris or if we’ll keep going or all turn back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they’re injured it doesn’t make sense for them to stay out here,” Lilly commented, looking over at Wolf and Vagrant, “but we can’t let them go back alone either. At the very least I imagine they’ll split the party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny shrugged. “Depends on how badly they were hurt. Some things can be treated in the field and keep moving on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which means they’ll be at Elladan’s tender mercies,” Lilly reminded her sister, walking past a corpse that was still smoldering. “He can look at them while we clean up this mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf made a face, but it was hidden by her helmet and so instead she just grunted. With a thought, the dirt swirled up around her and a dozen dead orcs lifted off of the ground before following along the dwelf and falling into a pile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Handy.- Slip signed when he saw the action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You pile, I’ll torch?” Lilly asked her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it.” Penny said, flicking the piece of her beak closed again and moving around the battlefield to collect the dead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh dear... This was a turn wasn't it... I hope everyone enjoyed Double Scoop Sundae Sunday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She's lost in the darkness<br/>Fading away<br/>I'm still around here<br/>Screaming her name</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-hL4TJYeMQ">Within Temptation, <i>Lost</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Glorfindel, having been nominally put in charge of the patrol, made the executive decision that they were all going to return to Imladris. And he had only one specific reason for this decision. He wanted to assess Lilly’s reaction to their planned orc hunting being ended early. Not that he told anyone his reasoning, but he kept an extra careful bit of attention on the dwobbit through the return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>unhappy</span>
  </em>
  <span> was probably putting it a little bit too mildly. After all, there were enough of them to make sure that someone could go with Wolf and Vagrant back to Imladris for treatment and still leave enough of them to continue with the trip. She did not bother to voice her displeasure, aware that Glorfindel would feel it anyway. She simply gritted her teeth and went along with it. She was not, after all, the one in charge. And yet, the little voice in the back of her mind whispered, the more orcs they got rid of now, the less of a threat to certain dwarves they would be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was feeling good. It was a lovely day, even if it was still chilly. Her visor was pushed up so the beak was like a horn on top of her head. Spring was starting to enter into the world and she had gotten to kill some orcs, so she was content.  The only cloud over her day was the way she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lilly gritting her teeth. She sighed and started to hum a song. Then she got caught up in the tune and started singing… terribly. And the songs were absolutely ridiculous. One of them got Ramble to laughing and ended up with her telling him the story that went along with it, Little Red Riding Hood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Vagrant and Wolf are not that badly injured,- Elladan signed to Glorfindel as they rode. -We could continue.-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Or we could not take any chances.- Glorfindel signed back before sending Elladan the feeling of being tired and exhausted and miserable on a hot day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elladan gave Glorfindel a long look, then glanced at the silently furious dwobbit and sighed. It was likely to be a long trip back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in Imladris Penny was in the kitchen. She wanted to make something, but was unsure of what exactly she wanted to make. So she went into the pantry and started poking around. It had to be something good, she decided. Something she could share with Lilly... Would the dwobbit prefer sweet or savory for hard conversations? She decided on sweet, since munching on sugary things helped her sometimes with the hard things. She was poking around when she saw a dusty container in the back that she had not noticed before. Her first impulse was to go and tease the clean-up crew for letting dust linger in the pantry of all places. Her second impulse won though and she popped the lid open. When she discovered what was inside, her eyes lit up and she suddenly knew exactly what she wanted to make!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some time later, Penny was knocking on the door of Lilly’s place, a large covered serving tray was in her hands. Slightly behind her was Glorfindel and the ellon was holding a couple bottles of hobbit grade alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly opened the door to the too empty house wearing a nightgown and robe, fresh from a bath and slightly at a loose end for what to do with herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grinned, “Hey there, munchkin…” She would probably regret that one… “We brought gifts!” She held up the tray and nudged Glorfindel to make him hold up the bottles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Munchkin?” Lilly arched an eyebrow. “I think you’ll find I’m Dorothy…” Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the booze and food. The last time Penny had brought her food randomly had been when she wanted the dwobbit to play guinea pig. “You know where it all is,” she sighed, deciding it was better to get whatever her sister was after out in the open sooner rather than later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do have the right cast… Where’s Toto?” The dwelf grinned and headed inside, going right for the kitchen. She set the tray down on the table, but did not yet uncover it and got out some glasses for the alcohol. She let Glorfindel pour while she sat down… As far as she was concerned silverware and plates were not needed. Once everyone had gathered round, Penny’s grin got bigger and she lifted the lid from the tray to reveal a very large pile of brownies!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly grabbed the nearest brownie and took a massive bite, letting out a groan that could be considered utterly sinful as the taste flooded through her mouth. She closed her eyes and wriggled happily as she munched her way through the first one, intending to fully enjoy it before she challenged her sister and friend on why they had turned up with delicious gifts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel took a brownie as well, sniffing it curiously before taking a bite. He seemed to light up, savoring each little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny helped herself to some as well, “Apparently they had a whole tin of cocoa powder hidden in the pantry.” She said, humming happily at the taste. “It was given to them as a gift but without instructions or suggestions on how to use it and so they just tucked it away when they couldn’t figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Urgh,” Lilly moaned. “Such a waste.” She helped herself to a second brownie. “So what are you after?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf shrugged and then hissed and gave Glorfindel a furious look when he had the audacity to kick her under the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies… These chairs are rather small.” Glorfindel lied through his pretty teeth as he shifted in the small chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Penny took another bite of brownie and washed it down with some alcohol. She mused at how the flavors blended, already considering making some wine brownies. Finally, she spoke. “Just wondering why you’re turning into the douche king on a pile of orc gold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly blinked. “What are you talking about?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lils… I saw those orcs… That’s not just killing them to kill them. What’s the deal?” Penny continued to eat her brownie, her eyes on the dwobbit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as they’re dead what difference does it make?” Lilly asked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It makes the difference on if I’m going to get to keep having a sister or if I’m going to have to figure out how to take down a tiny insane balrog.” Penny deadpanned. “Not to mention that I’d have to stash away honeybutt, here.” She gestured at Glorfindel who looked offended by the newest nickname. “I did tell him I’d never let him near a balrog if I could help it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re exaggerating!” Lilly argued. “I’m just doing what needs to be done! Just because my methods are messier than yours…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is boiling their blood what </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs to be done</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Penny wondered. “Is burning them from the inside out </span>
  <em>
    <span>necessary</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You had to have Vulcan kill for you and now you’re going out of your way to be cruel and brutal about it?!” She was incredulous by the time she finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I can hardly </span>
  <em>
    <span>chuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> an inferno over the battlefield and hope our allies are able to get out of the way, can I?” The dwobbit argued with tears stinging at her eyes. “So what if it’s brutal? Fire </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> brutal! And they’re only orcs!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what happens when you get so caught up in </span>
  <em>
    <span>orcs</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you don’t realize you’ve grabbed an ally or someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>important</span>
  </em>
  <span> by accident?! It will be too late!” Penny moved her left hand, showing the burn scar she still had from Lilly’s first Hobbit Torch moment. “Do you want everyone to have to be wary of you? To stay as far away as they can just in case?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I can’t tell the difference?” Lilly hissed. “Do you think I’ve forgotten what they did to you? Or what they did to Vali? What they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny narrowed her eyes, giving Lilly a cool look before calmly saying, “If you bring yourself to their attention and word gets out… They’re going to come for you harder. You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> piece of armor that can stand up to their weapons and could still let you be </span>
  <em>
    <span>crushed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How long do you think it will take them to actually take you down when they all go for you and ignore everyone else? How can you help anyone when you’re dead because you wanted to make some orcs suffer before killing them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit did not have an answer to that one. She looked down and stared into her wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t leave any alive,” she said finally. “So how are they going to know?” Then she gave Penny a hard look. “And since when do you give a shit how I kill them anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, not leaving any alive does not mean they won’t know. How often is it possible for someone to lurk in the cliffs and rocks while we’re in the mountains and just watch and report back?” Penny scowled. “Very possible, that’s how. They’re obviously testing the areas for weaknesses. So they need someone to report back how the responses went!” Then she shook her head, “Secondly… What have I done to make you think I don’t care about your murder methods?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a tiny dwobbit in a mess of orcs, elves and rangers, they’re hardly going to spot me from a distance,” Lilly growled. “And it isn’t murder, it’s kill or be killed.” She got to her feet and took a deep breath. “I should have learnt that my first time out. I can’t believe that now I’m actually okay with that you’re telling me it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not telling you that it’s wrong! I’m telling you that you’re like… Getting obsessed with hurting them! Do I have to worry the next time you threaten to boil my blood?!” Penny wondered, exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never done that!” Lilly snapped. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> never do that. I’m not obsessed! I just…” She paused. She just what? She just wanted them gone? She wanted to stop them before they could make a move on Erebor? She hardly even knew what she wanted anymore. The dwobbit pressed her hands against her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did threaten that.” Glorfindel piped up, the crumbs of his fourth brownie being delicately wiped from his lips. “In the dining hall, in front of everyone. You said that I would be happy after you boiled her blood in her veins.” His eyes twitched slightly, not quite narrowing. “I would not be happy, for the record.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny gestured toward Glorfindel in a ‘there, see!’ kind of way. “Incinerating them is one thing. And I know it’s something you can do… But this… Creative stuff just to hurt them before you kill them? That’s dark… And this is from someone who watches them suffocate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want from me?” The dwobbit demanded, hands falling to ball at her side while her eyes flashed. “You want me to apologise for wanting them to suffer? You want me to lie and say it isn’t satisfying to see them hurt like I did? Like I still do? That I don’t look at every one of them and wonder whether one of them will be the one to land the last blow in the future? That maybe if I kill that orc it won’t be around when… That maybe I’m just hoping that it’s going to be as simple as killing off orcs and not having to face one arm and his abomination?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously feeling suicidal, Penny reached over and whapped the side of Lilly’s head. “I want you to work through whatever’s in your fucking head before you completely lose it and go psycho bitch on us all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lose’</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” Lilly took a breath. “I’m not going to lose it.” She insisted. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> losing it. I just… I can’t…” She let out a noise of frustration. “I would just rather be dead than see them hurt you again! I would rather be dead than let </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> be hurt. Why can’t you understand that I’m just doing what I have to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you’re not,” was Penny’s simple reply. “Like I said, doing what you have to is just killing them. Not torturing them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel had been puzzling over their words as he serenely ate his fifth brownie… Something struck him and he was on the verge… Orcs… One arm… Abomination… “Are you speaking of the Defiler?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They die,” Lilly argued with her sister, ignoring the elf, “and they still do it quicker than they deserve to. It doesn’t mean that I’m broken or twisted!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so. I really do… Because I’m already the twisted one in this particular family.” Penny reminded Lilly, looking into her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel cleared his throat, still curious, but neither had acknowledged his earlier question. “If I may offer a bit of insight… Lilly, I can let you feel now what you felt during the fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I felt what everyone else feels,” the dwobbit insisted. “I’m not sure what difference it will make…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can let you feel examples of everyone, if you like… To give context.” He offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Lilly agreed with a glare at Penny, it would prove her point anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is myself…” Glorfindel sent the feeling to both Lilly and Penny, one of a fierce determination to protect and end the threat to those he loved. “This is Penny…” The emotion shifted to one of cool excitement and concentration, like a gamer kicking a tough boss’s ass and trying to stay alive. “Wolf…” There was a fierceness about Wolf, wanting to prove something and take the orcs down hard. “The twins…” The twins were a sharp blade, slicing through their opponents, going for speed and body count over anything else, their emotions grim and determined. “And you…” Then there was that cocktail of bad things considering the situation. The emotions that had him call the entire patrol off early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly stared at him in utter horror. “You’re wrong,” she insisted. “That has to be someone else, it couldn’t be me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is an aspect of my gift I rarely show because it is overwhelming to those who have not learned to deal with it… I will share a bit of it now…” With only minimal fuss, Glorfindel slipped into his soul form. Before anyone could question it, the battle was raging around them, everything Glorfindel remembered from the sounds to the sights, the scents and… The emotions. Of everyone. Every ranger, every elf, the mixed breeds, and even the orcs pinged in Glorfindel’s gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the battle allowed, his focus shifted to each of the emotions he was tracking and they felt Wolf’s momentarily stand out before he shifted back to killing an orc. Then a moment later the twins pinged and he focused on them. Another free moment and his entire gaze shifted to the dwelf, watching as she used her axe to cut off the arm of an orc as it swung at her. When he focused on her, despite her silly Corvo costume, she seemed to light up with a rainbow aura that coiled around her like a living thing. Then he moved on, trusting the dwelf to take care of herself, and that’s when the wave of heat caught his attention. His gift pinged on Lilly as if she were standing in front of someone wearing a pair of heat vision goggles… And he not only pinged on her emotions, but on those of the orcs as she brutally slaughtered them as well. He actually watched as she did something to one of them that caused it to thrash and scream until its skin peeled as its insides became too hot to contain before he cut off the memory. Glorfindel returned to his body and reached for his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While this had been happening Lilly had slid to the floor in a corner, her face in her hands to hide what was happening in front of her even though it could not stop the sensations that the ellon was allowing her to relive. Eventually she started to sob, curling in on herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with me?” She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was feeling overwhelmed, as Glorfindel had warned. She had never realized just how many emotions he had to tune out on a daily basis, let alone in battle. It made more sense why he preferred when people were happy… Though it did not explain why he seemed to enjoy getting her mad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not think it is a matter of asking what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you so much as it is asking why.” Glorfindel ventured. “You said you did not want anyone else to die. And yet you have been reckless with your own safety on the battlefield. Sheer surprise is what kept the orcs from killing you multiple times. Was it truly only the one death that made you go from reluctant to use your gift at all to wanting to torture others as you killed them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it have to be more than that?” Came the pitiful reply. “I killed an orc, I felt better. I killed another one and another one and another one and I felt like I was doing something instead of hiding behind everyone else like a useless child. I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be here! I didn’t want to be! My life at home was going to shit but it was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> life. And then, just as I’m starting to claw back a little bit of something for myself those… </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> came along and took it away. So what’s the point?” She took a breath. “At least when I was killing them I was doing what they brought me here to do. Might as well enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not now, nor have you been, a ‘useless child.’” Glorfindel stated firmly. “From the moment you arrived you have been able to survive here. And while it is regrettable that the Valar took you without asking, that cannot be changed. They have placed you on this path, but it is your decision if you walk that path. If you do not wish to, do not. It is as simple as that. Short of completely removing your free will the Valar cannot control what you do now that you are here.”  The golden ellon regarded the dwobbit calmly. “But I will say this, while we cannot stop you, I will be recommending to Elrond that you be denied going on any further patrols until you stop hiding from your emotions and work through them. Until you do, you are a danger to anyone that goes with you, especially yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t stop them from poking things around to make sure that I got back onto it,” Lilly replied resentfully. “I could sit in this house and eat myself into a permanent food coma and they would find </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make me leave and follow their big plan.” She gave him a glare, somewhat ruined by the tears that were still pouring down her cheeks. “And you’re right, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop me from going out there if I decide to.” But even though the words suggested that she was going to get up and fetch her things so that she could leave she did not leave her spot in the corner of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Valar do not directly interfere once someone is in play… Normally.” Glorfindel acknowledged that last bit with a tip of his head. “It was an unfortunate accident what happened, but they did not engineer it, no matter how it may seem. As any elf is free to reject the call to return to Valinor, so anyone else is free to reject their path. They just have to say the words and start their own path. You have friends here, Lilly. And family.” He smiled as Penny finally got a grip over the emotional ride and moved to sit next to Lilly on the floor. “We do not wish to see you self-destruct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Penny quietly asked, “Do you want me to go fetch Nori?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he can think I’ve lost it as well?” Lilly asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure he thought that when he first met us…” The dwelf tried, giving a slight smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t surprise me,” the dwobbit mumbled. “I don’t know what to do with all this, Penny.” She finally admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was just as clueless. “I don’t know either… Should we, I don’t know…” She turned to Glorfindel, looking lost, “Maybe bring her orcs like we did with me? Supervise her while she gets it out of her system?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not think that would be wise.” Glorfindel responded. “You were fascinated, but you were not taking pleasure in what you were doing to them. The results would not be the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s just going to go away,” Lilly muttered. She took a shuddering breath. “I didn’t even notice it was happening so how am I going to fix it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Counseling.” Penny responded. “Talk to someone, doesn’t Randoron help you a lot? Or Elrond. Or Ahyarmen… Heck, any of the healers most likely have experience talking to people about things like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose,” she shrugged a little listlessly. “Randoron might be willing to help me, maybe… maybe if he can’t he’ll know someone who can fix me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not believe it is a matter of fixing so much as rebuilding.” Glorfindel mused...reaching slowly for another brownie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly leant against her sister, taking some comfort in the solid presence of the dwelf even if it was a distant thing. “So what now? Tell Elrond we’ve got a super villain in the making in the Valley and he needs to find someone to rewire my head?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny wrapped an arm around her sister. “There’s only one villain in the making in this valley…” The dwelf said, her voice dangerously low. “The most vile and disgusting villain of all…” She was nearly hissing by now, squeezing Lilly close as if to protect her. Or hold her back, depending on how one looked at it. “The Monstrous Brownie Fiend!” She used her free hand to point at Glorfindel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel froze, eyes wide, the newest brownie half stuffed into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly shook her head against her sister’s chest with a watery laugh, not much more than a huff of air but it was something at least, even though she had to wonder how she had let it all go so wrong in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later, Glorfindel was considering the situation with Lilly. He knew she needed something here and now to help stabilize her and something Penny had commented on after they had gone back to their quarters for the night had stuck with him… He knew the answer was hiding somewhere in the Valley, now he just had to track it down. He was not certain how long he had wandered through the forests around the Valley when he felt something that could possibly be what he was after. When he arrived, he could not help but smile. It was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Penny asked, her eyes lighting up when Glorfindel met her back in their rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For your sister.” He said, moving into the washroom to clean his find. It was a task that ended up being more difficult than he planned, but he had eager assistance. “Do you wish to come with me when I give it to her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny considered the matter, and then declined. “Nah, this can be a you thing.” She pecked a kiss to Glorfindel’s cheek and smiled before wandering off to some task or another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly was in one of the gardens alone having just come from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long conversation with Elrond, who had decided that it would probably be best if he were the one that she talked to about everything. And it turned out that there was a whole heap of everything for them to work through. At least he had not asked her how it all made her feel. She was still struggling to work it all out herself. She leant back on the bench to enjoy the sun a little bit, not that she really noticed whether or not it was warm these days. Which was probably part of the problem. Without the feel of a warm day or a chill breeze it was sometimes hard to believe any of this was real, or at least not some sort of limbo between life and death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Glorfindel arrived in the garden, he saw Lilly sitting there. He did her the courtesy of ignoring anything she might be feeling, and instead moved closer. When he noticed her eyes were closed he kept his steps silent as he moved closer and held his gift out to the dwobbit…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a soft lick to the tip of Lilly’s nose… Followed by another on her cheek, then one that grazed the corner of her mouth and her chin…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Lilly opened her eyes to be met with a pair of dark eyes staring out from a wealth of black fur. “Puppy?” She muttered dumbly. Then she looked at the hands holding the tiny creature to see Glorfindel standing over her. “What’s going on?” She asked him, automatically reaching up to take the puppy in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We keep them around the valley to help chase down any vermin.” Glorfindel explained. “I found this one alone… And hungry.” He brushed a finger over the tiny tummy on the pup. “She needs someone to care for her…” He considered before adding, “Penny mentioned something a few days ago that I did not understand at first… Therapy dogs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know what she means," Lilly said as she held the pup. "But I can hardly take care of myself. How am I supposed to take care of a puppy?" Which, naturally, did not stop her from cradling the tiny thing closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you would do splendidly.” Glorfindel said before sighing. “But if you do not wish it…” He reached out as if to take the pup back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She twisted away from him, fingers curling into fine puppy fur. It was still spring, and a cool day at that even though the sun was shining. The puppy had to be cold and was far too young to be alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," she told the ellon. "I'll keep her." It was rash, impulsive and probably slightly stupid, but now that the dwobbit was holding the puppy she did not want to let her go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel pulled his hand back, giving Lilly a knowing, teasing smile. “Well, if you like… She does seem to like you already.” Of course it was most likely because Lilly was warm and soft and so the puppy was burrowing into the dwobbit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll have to find a name for you," Lilly said to the puppy, "won't we, little one? And find out where we can get you some food. Garaphen probably has some ideas." She hopped down from the bench and looked at Glorfindel. "Thank you," then she smiled and added, "Well played." Before wandering towards the stables with the puppy in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If it ever seems like I do a lot more writing, there's a lot more 'Penny' scenes, or that I post more often... It is just because I have a lot more free time than Artemis. She's working everyday that she can on this and I've adjusted my sleep schedule as best I can to be up during her local time so we can collaborate more. ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Turn, Turn, Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A time to be born, a time to die<br/>A time to plant, a time to reap<br/>A time to kill, a time to heal<br/>A time to laugh, a time to weep</p>
<p>To everything (turn, turn, turn)<br/>There is a season (turn, turn, turn)<br/>And a time to every purpose, under heaven</p>
<p>A time to build up, a time to break down<br/>A time to dance, a time to mourn<br/>A time to cast away stones, a time to gather stones together</p>
<p>To everything (turn, turn, turn)<br/>There is a season (turn, turn, turn)<br/>And a time to every purpose, under heaven</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVOJla2vYx8">The Byrds, <i>Turn, Turn, Turn</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With spring nearing an end, the weather was warm and wonderful. And Penny managed to break both of her legs and nearly drown all within the same moment. The pool below the windows of her and Glorfindel’s room, and her old room, had thawed, but sometime during the thaw a piece of the cliff had broken free and settled into the pool below… In just the wrong place for a dwelf that loved to tombstone into the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flash of searing pain where there had once been joy had sent Glorfindel into a frenzy of panic as he raced through Imladris and it was only because he had half fallen, half scaled down the cliff into the pool that he had managed to keep the dwelf from drowning. He had pushed down her pain as much as he could so she could fly them back up before he had blushed and wrapped her in a blanket to carry her to the healing wing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normally you check the pool before jumping in! That is why I have never complained!” Glorfindel growled once her bones had been set and he had been cleared to enter the room. “What were you thinking?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny, drowsy from the medicines Salabdúr had made for her, yawned. “I jus’ forgot.” She slurred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You forgot?! You’ve always been careful because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> how dangerous it is and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>forgot</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Glorfindel’s voice had reached a high pitch at the end that made the dwelf wince and he reined himself in. He pinched the bridge of his nose before growling, “What were you doing that you forgot basic diving safety?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since her brain was responding sluggishly, Penny needed a moment to focus on the question. Then she giggled… Well, more like she literally said, “Tee Hee… Tee Hee…” She put a hand over her mouth on the repeat. “Don’ tell Hon’butt…” She murmured. “Was playin’ with toys…” And then she was asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not until much, much later that Glorfindel figured out what she had meant when he returned to their quarters to find she had rearranged all of her little figurines into naughty poses on the shelves with his trinkets. He pinched the bridge of his nose before repositioning the figures into more dignified positions… Except the ones of himself and Penny. He left those.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over the weeks the sight of a tiny dwobbit and her equally tiny puppy became a regular sight in Imladris. Lilly named her puppy Edana and was rarely seen without her. At first Edana was carried most places, having been far too young to be away from her mother and too small to walk the distances that Lilly managed with ease. As she grew older, however, she could more often be seen bounding along at Lilly’s heels. The necessary focus on training and caring for her dog gave Lilly something to ground her as she began to find her sessions with Elrond digging deeper and deeper into the parts of her mind where she had locked away the thoughts and emotions that she had never wanted to examine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of reacting to the changes that had happened, she had simply done the stereotypically British thing, lifted her chin and carried on. Little wonder, Elrond had said, that when she finally slipped no one noticed until it was too late to simply pull her up. The old adage, about power corrupting, was absolutely true, but it would only do so if she allowed it to. And she had without even realising it because she had been frightened, grieving, in pain and </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A terrible combination in one who wielded any form of ability, let alone one who had control over fire and the imagination to come up with the things she had. She had worried that this development would cause Elrond to throw her from Imladris. This, after all, was rather more dangerous than Penny’s fascination with suffocating things, although that urge seemed to have eased over the years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all have dark thoughts,” Elrond told her one day when she refused to tell him what had crossed her mind. “We have all had the provocation at least once in our lifetimes, some of us more even than that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> certainly have, as have my sons. I am willing to lay money on the fact that there are few in the world who have </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> had such a thought by the time they come of age. The difference between a ranger, an elf and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> is in ability. We are all capable of thinking of the things we might wish to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> to one who has wronged us, and as unfortunate as it is by bringing you here without being certain of your wishes the Valar can be said to have wronged you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The vengeance of Men is a scary thing, and I have seen the results of the vengeance of elves first hand. I have been victim to it, in a way, though I certainly never felt like one whilst in the care of the remaining sons of Fëanor. Their vengeance could be described as truly terrifying, though you would need to ask Glorfindel for greater details than I could give you from histories and stories. He was there as it began after all.”  He paused. “Where you and your sister, and even your brother and Glorfindel, are concerned these thoughts are more deadly than they could be in your average elf or Man or even dwarf. Because they can imagine the things they might like to do, but achieving them takes effort, planning and sometimes armies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> can imagine the things that you would like to do and you can make it happen almost instantly. Your creativity is astounding, but had you not acknowledged your sister’s concerns, had you not acknowledged the horror that your emotions in battle were turning you into, we would be having a very different conversation now. You have admitted that there is a problem, which is the first step. Now, however, I need you to be honest with me if I am to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” Lilly insisted as she ran her fingers through Edana’s fur. The puppy was sleeping in her lap and it was a far calmer dwobbit having the conversation with the elf lord than the one who had come into his office asking for help only two months before. Elrond had initially been dubious about having the young dog present, but the positive effect on Lilly could not be mistaken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit still trained, and while she was doing so she trained hard, but not for the long hours she had before. She still crafted, but she took regular breaks, she had begun to spend real time with her friends again rather than a snatched hour here or there. It was not an immediate change, had it been Elrond would have been suspicious and even now it troubled him that so drastic a shift in her attitude had been missed by so many. It troubled him that it had been his </span>
  <em>
    <span>sons</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people who had spotted it first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had chosen to work with her himself for one simple reason, the healing magic he commanded so easily could, occasionally, be turned to the mind. It was not enough to heal a soul deep trauma, as Celebrían had experienced, only time in Valinor could do that. It was, however, enough to take darknesses such as Lilly was fighting her way through, and ease them. They would never truly leave her, but he could put things in place that would help her to resist and </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she slipped far more rapidly than had he been forced to counter them with nothing other than his own words. The puppy helped to keep her calm enough to make that job easier, Elrond was the first to congratulate Glorfindel on the idea. The magic alone was not enough, Lilly had to understand and combat the emotions which had driven her down this path, but it made something that would have likely taken years or decades into a task that Elrond felt they could accomplish in months. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the real test into how she would behave when placed into a combat situation would need to happen. He only hoped that he was going to get this right, there was always a fine line to walk between not doing enough, which would allow her to slide straight back down that dark path, and doing too much, which would leave her too reluctant to fight and end up getting her killed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was, Lilly concluded with a huff, turning into one of those people who treated their dog like their child. As it was, after a meal she was in her old room in the main house while Edana chewed on something. The pup was teething, which had caused the dwobbit more than one guilty pang over the furniture even though she had been assured that it was not a problem in this room. Mostly because rather than anything having been specially constructed for her use, most of the furniture in this room and the one next door had either had the legs hacked off or had steps attached to make it usable. They had not yet gotten around to refitting the rooms for one reason or another and Elrond had asked her to come back to the main house for a time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently he felt that she had managed to hide her deteriorating mental state for as long as she had simply because when she was not training or with her friends she was alone. It had been easy, therefore, for her to claim fatigue when she was, in fact, trying to bury the negative emotions enough to function. In the main house, where people were always coming and going and Glorfindel was near enough to monitor her even if he did not do it consciously, it would be easier to see how she was coping. And without the kitchen she was forced to return to eating meals with everyone regularly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly understood the reasoning, she truly did, but she missed the little folk’s house with it’s perfectly sized furniture and marvelous kitchen. Her appetite, which had still been low before that last patrol, was beginning to return and her temper, which had become far too easily triggered after Vali’s death, was settling and easier to keep control of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except for when Penny had gone and broken both of her legs. Then Lilly had lit into the dwelf as soon as Glorfindel was done with her. She was not above a guilt trip or two there either. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was how much losing Vali had screwed her up, how much more damage did Penny think losing </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> would do.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not everyone was happy with her return to the main building, or more correctly they were unhappy with the fact that one of the dogs usually kept purely for keeping rats and other vermin under control had moved in with her. But then, it was Elrond’s house and Elrond’s rules and as far as he seemed to be concerned if Edana was helping Lilly to recover Edana could stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The puppy appeared at her knee, head tilted as she pawed at the dwobbit’s skirts. Lilly set her letter aside for just long enough to lift Edana onto a lap, although she knew that the day would likely come very soon when her dog would be too big to fit, and then she turned back to the missive. Nori had remained a faithful correspondent, although this time he was teasing her about a popular new figure in the toy store Kíli worked in. She was not certain if she was flattered or horrified by the thought that ‘The Balrog Queen’ had become a bestseller, or the story that Kíli had attached to her. A story that Nori refused to tell her, saying that she might as well hear it from the culprit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Durin’s Trials could not come quickly enough, though they would not begin until Durin’s Day the following year. She was not sure, however, if she was eager to hear the story or dreading it. After all, she had been in a field at night, completely on fire and dancing with swords. How could he have thought her anything other than horrifying?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was not enjoying her convalescence in the healing wing. Not one bit… Okay, she rather liked having meals brought to her, especially since Glorfindel was nice enough to bring her the things she tended to favor. But she hated having to be assisted to the water closet, she felt uncomfortable being given sponge baths by Lady Noen, and she was tired of the repeated scoldings she got from all of her visitors on a regular basis. The only ones she had really listened to were Glorfindel and Lilly, and she had apologized profusely to both… But she refused to promise she would stop diving into the pool. She merely said she’d clean it out and be sure to check every time. But she enjoyed the rush of the activity too much to give it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Glorfindel protested she pointed out that he hated when she would free fall from the sky even more since it was higher up and did not offer a mostly safe landing should something happen to her on the way down. He grumbled, but mostly accepted the inevitable after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf’s left leg was healed in a matter of weeks, but the break in her right had been worse, not to mention that Elrond was worried the impact might have damaged something in her previously repaired knee and so while she was allowed to hobble around with a crutch for a bit of time each day, she was mostly still confined to the healing wing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The highlights of her time were when Gilraen brought Estel to visit. The boy always brought his figures and they’d have storytime as Penny made up things on the spot. She could not remember the kid laughing so much without assistance as when she told the story of how Elrond fought Arathorn for the last cupcake and how the mighty Arathorn threw Elrond into a pit where the twins had already been thrown and the elves were all cuddled by a filthy, mud caked Bone Crusher the Balrog....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Elrond had worked on her leg the elf lord had primly informed her that he much preferred raspberry tarts to cupcakes and the dwelf had laughed herself almost sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another highlight was when she got a letter from Dís who was apparently miffed at how obsessed her son had become with some fire fairy that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Elrond</span>
  </em>
  <span> had told him was real. Penny could almost feel how irritated the princess was with the elf lord over that and she giggled then, too. Her reply was all about how she had done something foolish and managed to break her legs and all about how the elves were treating them and speeding up the healing process with their magic. She also credited Glorfindel for saving her life then as he had fished her out of the water when she was in too much pain to focus… She left out about how she had intentionally been diving into the water from probably a hundred feet up, no need to worry the princess about her mindset more than she already did after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the best highlights were when Lilly brought Edana down for a visit, the puppy was always free with snuggles and kisses and begging to be scratched. The dwelf was kind of jealous, but though she kind of wanted one of her own, she also did not want the responsibility. Give her a more self-sufficient cat any day… But if there were any cats around Imladris, they were far too sneaky to be seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually she was pronounced well enough to return to her room as long as she took it easy for another two weeks and visited the healing wing every other day. And when she was finally pronounced well, she was almost immediately into training to make up for the long time without. In deference to the healers, though… She did more horseback training with Badly to start, working on staying mounted more than one swing of her axe as well as her aim with her mini crossbows when the horse was moving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly had been speaking to Elrond every other day since early spring and, as time went on, she had seemed to settle that much more. Reinforced, though Elrond hated having to ask it, by Glordfindel’s impressions of her emotions. She had been declared more at peace than before and although the concerning mix of emotions still swirled within her it was at a manageable level that could be handled should she be placed in a position where she absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to encounter an orc. She needed more time, he thought, before he could let her go back out into the field with fewer concerns, but by Yule she would be ready for a brief, supervised, trip out to see how she handled herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit had not been the first consumed by these worrying emotions or the desire to see orcs suffer as they died, she was not the first to find satisfaction in it and she would certainly not be the last. She had been the most concerning, however, given that she was not only a danger to herself, she had very much been a danger to others. It had taken a while to reach the root of the problem, since it had not simply been the loss of her dwarf lover, but once he had they had spoken of it all as much as they could. Lilly, understandably, missed the family that she had left in her world, she missed the life she had been stolen from and she hated that just as </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> ruling body had attempted to take her life choices away from her, another one had come along and done exactly the same thing. Little wonder she had blamed them for Vali’s death and lashed out in the only way that she could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is something I would like to show you,” he said to the dwobbit as he absently scratched Edana behind her ears, having become resigned to the occasional muddy paw print on his robes and she was better than the birds his sons had taken a shine to in their early eighties. The dog, at least, was house trained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Lilly asked, summoning the dog to her. Edana obediently removed her front paws from Elrond’s knee and went to curl up at her mistress’ feet. Elrond wondered, for a moment, if Glorfindel had done something to the dog to make her more intelligent as he had to his horse, but decided not to pursue the question. He was unsure whether he would find a confirmation pleasing or disturbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have not seen you take your fire form for some time,” Elrond said as he pulled a piece of parchment out of a drawer. “Is there a reason?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly shrugged. “I just haven’t seen the need to,” she replied. “I know I can fight that way but it will draw attention so it’s better not to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe we agreed that in this room at these times we would be honest with one another?” Elrond arched an eyebrow, moving to come and sit beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly pulled a face. “It just reminds me of what I was turning into,” she said finally. “I’m sure that seeing someone on fire is a terrifying enough experience, without all of the other things that I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I find it quite beautiful,” the Lord of Imladris replied, “it is a sign of just how much control over your abilities you have gained, that you can cover yourself in flames and yet the worst you do is dry out the grass beneath you as you float. It is the lack of control, is it not, that began all of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re probably the only one who does,” Lilly whispered after a moment. “I’m sure when Kíli saw me the last thing he thought was that I was beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not think it was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought,” Elrond said slowly, handing her the parchment. “I have been intending on sending this to him, I do not believe that he intended on leaving it behind. One of those who enjoys cleaning decided to pull the furniture away from the walls while cleaning his room after their visit. He found this there. That, to me, is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the work of one who was afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly half remembered the picture, when Kíli had shown it to her it was rough and unfinished, little more than a sketch that she had looked at and then forced herself to lie through her teeth about. This page had been coloured, though where he got the paints she had no idea unless he had gone and found someone willing to lend him the colours he needed. It was skillfully painted, in truth for him to be able to paint the tiny figures in the toy shop he would need to be able to use colour to its best advantage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she had not </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> this was her, she would be hard pressed to identify herself. The flames, or perhaps simply the brief glimpse of her that he saw, made her features seem hazy. There was more than one image here as well. The picture of her twisting in the air, of course, dominated the page, but around it he had drawn and coloured pictures of her hand gripping her sword, the twist of her lips when she was falling, her wide eyes that glowed with flames of their own in the brief moment that she had looked at him. Parted lips and even the delicate turn of her ankle wreathed in fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not the work of someone disgusted by what he saw,” Elrond continued. “That is the work of one fascinated.” He traced a finger over the delicately painted face. “This is the work of someone who saw the pain in your soul without knowing what he was seeing and it is something I should have taken the time to notice before I tucked it away and allowed it to slip my mind among all the other details of that day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault,” Lilly shook her head. “I should have realised that I needed help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asking for help is one of the hardest things, is it not?” He asked. “Your abilities are not something that should be feared, it was why I took you to Randoron in the first place, what you can accomplish with them should not be feared. Only the desire to inflict unnecessary pain and suffering is. There is beauty in them, if you will but allow yourself to see it, as your friends do, as I do, as Kíli did. Only when you accept them as truly a part of you will you find the greater peace. And once that is done, we can begin to work upon how you use them in battle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After Yule I wish to accompany you on several short patrols,” he continued. “In part to observe how you fare now that we have settled the turmoil in your mind, but also because it has been the better part of two decades since I joined one, and I suspect that the rangers think that has made me slow. It will be something of a delight to prove them wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I’m not ready?” Lilly responded, still staring at the drawing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have time for that?” Came the answer. “Your sister inadvertently revealed to me who it is that you must save some time ago. It is not long until you will be called to that task. Would you rather face orcs again now, where we can support you, or later when you will have only your sister, and perhaps Glorfindel, to help you if you need it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Point taken,” the dwobbit mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that is enough for today,” Elrond told her and she stood, clutching the parchment to her chest. “I shall let you decide what is to be done with that,” he told her. “It is only fitting after all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Glorfindel had liked surprising Penny with her Yule gift at the end of the night, he had also enjoyed giving it to her earlier the previous year. And he did the same this year, too. He surprised her with a couple of new hair clips and then, after gaining her permission, he stood behind her while she sat at their desk and hummed a song while he combed out her hair and fixed it for her. It had grown out a lot since she had arrived several years before and he admired the length of it; reaching below her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always had mixed feelings about my hair.” Penny mused as Glorfindel worked on twisting some pattern that only he could see into the long brown locks. While he worked, she fiddled with one of the little clips. He had forgone his usual star pattern and instead made celandine blossoms out of the same pale gold. “I love it when it’s long, but I hate it touching my neck and I hate taking care of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel reached for one of the clips, adding it to her hair before moving on. “It is a shame to have such mixed feelings for such lovely hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny snorted, “Oh please. It gets oily too fast. I have to wash it every single day. And since I hardly got any sun this year not only am I losing my tan but my hair is going back to muck brown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is nothing wrong with muck brown hair.” Glorfindel stated. “It is a natural color that looks just as lovely as sun-kissed hair. And you do not have to wash your hair every day. No one would mind. You do not when you travel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s traveling, travel muck is expected… And I absolutely have to wash it every day. It itches and feels gross if I don’t.” Penny shuddered. “And you’re insane, Sunshine. Muck brown hair is boring and blah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon fixed another clip into her hair before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “There, now your hair is officially sun-kissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf was stunned for a moment before she burst out laughing. “Oh my god… You are so ridiculous; I love it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel gave her hair a tug, and went back to fixing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he added another clip to the style, Penny turned her attention to the clip in her hands. They were not adjustable like her star clip, but they were pretty. It was only because she had come to know plants thanks to Salabdúr that she recognized them as celandine, the official Golden Flower of Glorfindel’s House. The blossoms ranged in size from a little over an inch across to half that size and there were a dozen of them in the set he had made. After a few more minutes of him quietly humming and her listening, he plucked the last clip from her hand and added it to her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or so she thought…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he proclaimed her done, Penny stood and turned only to find Glorfindel had not moved. Instead he was looking down at her and when she paused questioningly, he reached out and brushed the backs of his fingers along her jaw from the soft sideburns that refused to grow more than an inch or so, over the smooth part, and then to where she had twisted her goatee into a basic four-strand braid since she had deemed it long enough to do more than just add clips to it. While she was still surprised at the gesture, he clipped the last blossom to the end of her beard braid before leaning to press a gentle kiss to her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, perfect.” He murmured. Before she could do more than draw in her breath to protest, Glorfindel added, “To me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How very bold of you, Master Elf…” Penny softly stated. “To touch a dwarf’s beard so… I could rightfully take your hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel murmured back. “As long as you take the rest of me as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Penny's legs? That's apparently what happens when I should be going to sleep and don't...</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed the early post! Artemis isn't feeling well, so we wanted to make sure it got out in case we both fell asleep. ♥ *cuddles up with Artemis*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Shoop Shoop Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Does he love me, I want to know<br/>How can I tell if he loves me so<br/>Is it in his eyes, oh no you'll be deceived<br/>Is it in his eyes, oh no you'll make believe<br/>If you want to know, if he loves you so<br/>It's in his kiss<br/>That's where it is, oh yeah</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4KN6TFhy2I">Betty Everett, <i>Shoop Shoop Song</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t do it,” Lilly said as she looked at Ignatius. “I’m not ready, I can’t go back out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you that I would allow you to postpone only once,” Elrond told her firmly. “You have done so already. It is time. If we were to wait until you felt you are ready your task would come and go. Your sister cannot do it alone, you need to be prepared.” He knelt in front of her. “This is not something that you can leave to chance. It is not only for yourself that we need to see how you react. We spoke of this. First you and I will go out together with a small number of rangers. Then you will go with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>same</span>
  </em>
  <span> rangers and my sons, then those rangers, your sister and Glorfindel, and finally the three of you will be among strangers. As long as you are not alone among them there will always be someone to watch you until you know you have control of it. But we must begin now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment it looked like the dwobbit would continue to refuse then she took a breath, set herself and clambered into the saddle. Ignatius, sensing how tense his mistress was, began to shift and it was that, more than anything, that made Lilly force herself to relax. It was not fair on the pony, after all, for him to carry her in this kind of state. She would be with Elrond and two rangers she had never met, as well as Bear, for a little over a week. Long enough for them to have the chance of meeting a small scouting party, but not far enough that they would run into a larger, more tempting, group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A howl cut through the air as they rode out, Edana had been left with Niphredil and although Lilly had left the puppy with the elleth on numerous occasions to ride around the Valley it seemed like the pup, in the way of all animals, had known that this time was different. She sniffed and wiped her cheeks, not sure whether it was her own fear of facing the things that had driven her so close to dangerous insanity, or leaving her dog which had brought the tears on. On his horse beside her Elrond looked down. He did not bother with encouraging words, those would mean little enough anyway. Instead he let the dwobbit compose herself in silence. This week would not be easy on her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was making a mess of things. It seemed that no matter what she tried she made a mess. And her mess was just getting worse. And… She really did not care at all. Because she was in the kitchen and she was pretty sure Fandaer was over in the corner drooling at a chance to clean up the mess she was making! The fact that he ran over and cleaned any item she let sit still for more than five minutes was a pretty big indication…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever considered… Making the mess and then cleaning it up?” Penny wondered as she worked on mixing the ingredients she had selected and formed balls of colorful dough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandaer look scandalized. “Of course not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about…” Penny considered the matter. “Arranging for someone else to make a mess? Then you didn’t really make it, but it works out in your favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amusingly for the dwelf, the ellon seemed to be considering the matter before he sighed. “No, it would feel wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny hummed. “Well, I’ll just have to make messes for you.” She nearly laughed, but did not, when the elf brightened. “So…” She wondered casually. “How big of a mess would you like to clean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandaer looked a delightful blend of scandalized and eager when he merely shook his head and the dwelf grinned… And if she happened to ‘accidentally’ knock over an entire tin of flour on her way out of the door and scatter it over half of the kitchen… Well, she knew Fandaer would not tell, just as she would not tell on the excited squeal he gave as she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After leaving the kitchen, Penny made her way to where Estel was sitting lessons with Erestor. She knew the ellon was having trouble getting Estel to actually do any research when he needed to learn some part of Middle-Earth history and she wondered why Erestor had agreed at all when his calling was not toward teaching. Erestor’s calling was actually toward mathematics and finances of all things, it was why he was in charge of giving out the residential allowances. But he was unofficially in charge of the library since the old librarian had sailed west, so perhaps that was in. In any event, she boldly interrupted the current lesson where Erestor was trying to drill into the almost seven-year-old’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we working on today, Estel?” Penny asked, grinning at the disappointed look Erestor gave her for interrupting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beren and Lúthien.” Estel whined, sounding bored out of his little skull. The kid then gave a guilty look in Erestor’s direction before fiddling with the book in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh… I have perfect timing then!” Penny grinned at Estel this time, hefting up what she held and plopping it on the desk next to Estel’s book. It was a shallow wooden box containing nine air-tight, clamped glass jars. Inside each of the jars was a seemingly solid substance and each jar’s substance was a different color. Penny picked one of the jars and unclamped the lid before pulling off a piece of the substance and offering it to Estel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estel squished at the stuff. “It’s like biscuit dough…” He commented, though a sniff just smelled of salt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of.” Penny agreed. “But don’t eat it, too salty.” She wrinkled her nose. “We call it playdough. And it’s very important for learning stories…” She said, glancing at Erestor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Estel wondered, curious. “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy. You use it to make stuff!” Penny pinched out another bit of dough and rolled it into a ball before using her fingers to squish it into a roughly dog-shaped figure. “See?” She then flattened it and stuffed it back in the jar. “If you leave it sitting in the air too long it will dry out and hold it’s shape longer, though it breaks pretty easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estel used the bit he had to make a tiny sword that would have easily fit into the hands of his little action figures. “How is it for learning stories?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is what I would like to know as well…” Erestor wondered, giving the dwelf a disapproving look at her seemingly turning learning time into play time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy!” Penny exclaimed. “What you do is you read the story and you have to find your favorite bit… Then you use the dough to actually make your favorite bit!” Estel looked curious. “So if you read a story where someone hunted a deer and you really liked that bit, you can make the dough into the shape of a man holding a dead deer.” Estel was looking at the dough more thoughtfully now. “But you can’t just make the scene you like. You have to tell us why it’s your favorite so we can understand the scene you made for us. Like a painting, but one you can see from all sides.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid looked more excited now. Especially when Penny demonstrated that the colors could be mixed together to make new colors. “But be careful, once they’re mixed they don’t come apart again… If you run out of a color, I can always make you more.” She nudged the jars of playdough closer. “How about you look through the story of Beren and Lúthien and then show us what your favorite part is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Estel said excited, plopping the book down on top of the jars. When Erestor did not complain, the kid grabbed the little crate full of jars and book, and escaped the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to keep kids interested.” Penny explained after several minutes of Erestor just regarding the dwelf. “If you just bore them to death, they’ll end up hating learning and won’t retain the information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is something that is done where you come from?” The ellon wondered, not upset with the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes!” Penny nodded. “Kids need a lot of support. They have shorter attention spans and need regular breaks, snacks, and fun activities to do better. And rewards for success. I know they wouldn’t work here, but we used to have gold stickers when we did really well. Or any kind of sticker, I guess. And there would even be contests to see which kids got more stickers by the end of a week. Though each class had twenty to thirty students in it back there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stickers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pieces of usually shiny paper that had a sticky back and would stay when you pressed them onto something.” The dwelf explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several minutes, Erestor confessed. “You were my first student. As much as you were a student. And you had a drive to learn. Perhaps it is time you were a teacher and taught me some things that would help with our young Estel…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised, Penny smiled. “I’d love to help…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wandered off to Erestor’s desk to start planning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly, Elrond, Bear and the two other rangers </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> end up encountering a small group of orcs. Generally, when they went looking for orcs they were easy enough to find at this time of year. As winter progressed they were known to get more desperate for supplies and would strike closer and closer to Imladris. This group showed signs of having already encountered a caravan or ranger patrol and so Elrond had apparently felt comfortable enough to ask the two rangers Lilly was not familiar with to wait behind in case any of the orcs attempted to escape while he, Bear and the dwobbit handled to the rest of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been quick, and although a small corner of Lilly’s mind had </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> her to use her abilities to make their ends as painful as possible, she stuck to the plan of bow, knives and swords while keeping her magic in reserve for an emergency.  Elrond had been so pleased in fact, that he had taken the dwobbit out with their little group again a few weeks later, much to Edana’s displeasure, and again a month after that. Their second trip did not include an encounter with orcs, but their third was almost a complete disaster as they ran into a large number late one night as they were just finished eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been forced to confront them with her abilities that night and it had taken Elrond some time to sooth the resulting panic attack which had followed. Once he had managed to calm her, however, the elf lord had reassured her that not only had she done the right thing and likely saved all of their lives, but that nearly a year without using her abilities did not seem to have severely hindered her stamina. It was, perhaps, a little less than it had been, but this number or orcs had been similar to the one which had seen her unconscious on the way back to Imladris from the Blue Mountains only two years before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did mean, however, that their next trip happened sooner. He did not wish to give her time to dwell on what had happened or why, and Lilly could not say whether that was a psychologically sound decision or not. At any rate, by the time that summer came around, Elrond was comfortable with the idea that she would be able to handle herself should she be forced to confront orcs without slipping back towards her desire to use her abilities to make their deaths painful and messy. She had not yet had the opportunity to go out on a patrol with Penny and Glorfindel, but she had gone out with the twins on several occasions and the time was drawing closer for her planned departure to the Blue Mountains so that she could support her friend during the Durin’s Trials</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny, Glorfindel, and Estel were all watching as Garaphen took the first steps in training both Bone Crusher and Biscuit Dough in being ridden. The twins were technically old enough that Men would have already broken them to saddle, but the elves believed in taking a slower pace with training their animals. As they had predicted, Estel had picked the more brightly colored Bone Crusher on his seventh birthday and, as such, he was frequently brought into the training pen to assist Garaphen. It was important that Estel and Bone Crusher learn to trust one another. Biscuit Dough did not have any specific rider set for her, and so she was being trained to be a general use mount or potentially as a replacement should someone have need and so she was being socialized with every elf and human that came through the valley and would spend time with her. It helped that, like her namesake, the young mare was very sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to say that all Penny did while Lilly went on patrols was goof around helping make education fun or playing with horses. And though she wanted to visit Edana, she knew that when the big trip came she would be going with Lilly and so seeing the pup without Lilly around felt wrong. The point was, the dwelf was still training as well. She had Berechon help her make some weight training gear and worked on improving her already pretty impressive dwarf strength. She took runs around the valley, making sure to take routes that would have her going over varied terrain. She practiced climbing the outer walls of the main House ‘Assassin Style’ as she called it, and up onto the cliffs when she could have easily flown up… And she did it all while fully kitted out with her armor, weapons, and a full pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For fun she had continued her gymnastics work, without all of her training gear, though she had moved it outdoors. Not to mention she was rebuilding her tan through the summer. Sometimes the dwelf combined her suntanning with practicing her wind powers… Flying several hundred feet up into the air and essentially doing a nude ballet in the sunshine while using the wind to dance a sheet around herself that she would wrap herself in before going lower. It was definitely something that took concentration as she fine tuned her wind control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her insistence on having moved into Glorfindel’s room, there were still a few things she retreated to her old room to do… For the most part Penny’s old room was used to store both her and Glorfindel’s armor and what clothes the ellon had that there was no longer room for in his closet. But out of courtesy to her boyfriend… partner… whatever she decided Glorfindel was, she had continued some of her personal training in the evenings in that room… Basically, the bellydancing her mother had taught her when she was a teenager and nude yoga, both of which she had taken up after arriving in Imladris while her joints were still being healed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technically she did not have to do yoga in the nude… But she preferred it to the random bunching of clothes not designed for such activities. Sometimes, while doing certain poses, she considered wearing them anyway and inviting Glorfindel to some ‘couples’ yoga, but she always changed her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there were her letters to Princess Dís. Her most recent one told a story of how her friend Vesta’s puppy had conveniently knocked her current caretaker while Vesta was out into one of the many ponds in Imladris and how the elleth’s beau had rushed to her aid only to turn bright red and fall into the same pond when he saw how the elleth’s soaked gown had clung to her. Penny wrote about how much she had laughed over the incident. She also mentioned how she was building up her strength and endurance with devices the elves helped her to make and even some of the tricks she had helped the elves learn for getting children to accept having education stuffed into their heads. But it was the last question the dwelf had for the Princess that would have really caught some attention, especially since none of her previous letters had even hinted at such a thing coming up…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>How do you know if you’re in love?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>How do you know if you’re in love?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dís looked at the letter and felt something like dismay fill her. Penny was so young. So very young from all of the hints she had seen in her letters. To be in love… And yet, how old had she been when she had met her husband? Far younger than was usual. She had not even been of age. It had been a terrifying moment to realise that she was in love. She had fought it for a long time. They would have had more years together had she not, he had been the Captain of her father’s guard before Thráin had disappeared while trying to discover if Erebor could be retaken. He had nearly died in the attack that had caused the distraction that allowed her father to be lost. Perhaps the two of them could have had more years together had she only acknowledged it sooner, but by the time she realised that she was in love with Asanli he had moved on and was on the verge of asking another ‘dam for a courtship. That he had not had been a stroke of luck, and that he had noticed her interest in him even after the traditional familial grieving period of five years was a gift from Mahal himself. Without knowing more, Dís was not entirely certain that she could advise the younger woman. And yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… I know not how it is for Men and elves. Nor have I ever had cause to find out. Even among dwarves there is no </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>set</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> ideal for love. I could not tell you if my brother has ever felt love stir his heart, aside from the love he has for my sons and I, just as I know that, to date, the infatuations that both of my sons have been through were nothing more than empty desire. There is a great difference, you see, in lustful love and the kind of love which a marriage should be built upon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For me, and for many other dwarves, we find a kind of peace with our spouse. They are the one, or ones, who can match us. They can accept our anger and our tempers, even as we can theirs. They find joy in the simple things that we share together, the battle dreams ease in their arms at night. I see it in the face of one of my dearest friends when he has been able to join with the one who holds his heart, I have seen it in the face of my husband, and long for the comfort of his arms at night when dreams of what was and what may have been disturb my sleep. A marriage cannot be built on lust alone, although I know that there are those that have been, there must be respect, understanding and communication. You must know that there will be times where the one you love will go somewhere that you cannot follow and they must understand the same. To love is enduring. To ‘be in love’ is fleeting. To love is to know that they do things that drive us absolutely insane, but to accept them anyway, no matter how many arguments they may cause. To love is to fall in bed together after an exhausting day, say goodnight and fall asleep with only the lightest of kisses. To love is not great deeds or heroic rescues or grand gestures. To love is the quiet moments, to read in the evening, to spend time apart and know that when you see them again the empty space at your side will be filled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To love is one of the greatest of treasures, greater than gold or gems. And the only thing more valuable is a child. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dís read through the letter, her face pulled into a frown, then set it aside to look over again at another time. It was not an easy question to answer, and it was one that would need to be given a great deal of thought. An answer that could not be rushed. Other letters had indicated that the young one knew Vesta, the foreign princess who had caused so much uproar in certain sectors and seemed to be particular friends with Nori. She was well known to Dwalin and her burly friend had indicated that the princess would be coming to see the Durin's Trials. Perhaps it was time to meet this princess, and discover what she knew of the young half elven woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was done packing for their latest trip to the Blue Mountains. She had checked and double checked her gear. She knew Glorfindel was checking it as well because he was a butthead that did things like that even when they irritated her. But now she had one more thing to do before she knew she was ready. And it was something she was, unsurprisingly, not looking forward to doing. With one last sigh, Penny leaned toward the mirror and brought the razor up to her face…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A while later she was out in the main hall, setting her things down as she adjusted the new hat that the clothiers had made to go with her requested ‘mannish’ wardrobe for this trip. She had wanted to take her blue hat that Lilly had made for her but, upon finding the thing, she learned that Edana had gotten hold of it at one point and there had been many puppy-bite-sized holes in the thing.Her new ‘hat’ was essentially just a scarf that she was shown various ways to drape around her head that would hide her ears while still allowing her to put braids and beads into her hair if she wanted or hide it completely if she twisted it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twisting her hair up was something Penny had done more over the summer anyway. Back in the Awake when her hair had been long she had regularly worn it twisted into a nautilus bun, using a single stick to hold it in place. She did that more often now, with the length as great as it had grown over the years, using hair pins instead of the sticks she had used before. Of course there were times she was seriously tempted to get it cut, she always forgot or was distracted when it came time to actually do it. But now she was getting ready to leave and she’d shaved her beard and though Glorfindel would be going with them, he was still stricken when he had seen her face and realized the feature had been removed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny never could figure out how she felt about Glorfindel actually seeming to like a bearded lady…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel was stricken when he saw the dwelf had removed her beard. He had known she was going to do it, but knowing and seeing did not have the same impact. He knew she would grow it out again on the return from the Blue Mountains, but it was a natural part of her and he adored everything about the dwelf. Especially the cute noise of irritation she would make before actually lightly biting his hand if he teased her goatee too much when she was trying to fall asleep. It never failed to bring a smile to his lips. His only consolation was the fact that he would be in the Havens for most of the time the goatee would be gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly, meanwhile, had been packed for a while, not having Glorfindel to check that she had everything necessary meant that she had made several lists, crosschecked them and then repacked a few times just to be sure. She would very likely still forget something, but it was unlikely it would be anything that she could not live without. All that was left for her was to say goodbye to Edana. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have taken her dog with her, Edana would ride in her lap for short periods on Ignatius, but the trip would be a long one that would likely prove exhausting for the tiny animal and eventually Lilly would be off on the quest, which Edana definitely would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be joining her on. It would be for the best that the puppy experienced a long separation </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, while she was used to the short ones that came from Lilly being out on patrol, than having the first time be the quest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Penny and Glorfindel took their things out to load up the horses. Garaphen had taken care of last minute checks as well as saddling the horses and getting them ready. So they just had to load them up. Penny was delighted that Badly was no longer pregnant or dealing with foals and cooed at the mare before sending scowly looks at Asfaloth. She looked around for her sister, Ignatius standing nearby ready to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Lilly asked, a little impatiently she had to admit. She did not want to leave Edana, but the longer she lingered the greater the temptation to fetch her puppy and bring her with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked around, seeing Penny run over to give Lilly a quick hug before the dwelf pulled herself into Badly’s saddle… Well, not really. Penny had not actually ‘pulled’ herself into a saddle since the first days. The dwelf enjoyed giving herself wind boosted jumps up into the saddle instead. Either way, he got on Asfaloth. “It would seem that we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they set off.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Am I the only one that wants to go around and make messes for Fandaer when he's <i>that</i> adorable over the idea of cleaning them?!</p><p>And Fandaer basically looks like Booboo Stewart: <a href="https://www.aceshowbiz.com/images/photo/booboo_stewart.jpg">https://www.aceshowbiz.com/images/photo/booboo_stewart.jpg</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Girl on Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everybody stands, as she goes by<br/>Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes<br/>Watch her when she's lighting up the night<br/>Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl<br/>And it's a lonely world<br/>But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby<br/>This girl is on fire</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J91ti_MpdHA">Alicia Keys, <i>Girl on Fire</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Unlike their last trip back from Ered Luin, this trip there was entirely uneventful. They stopped for a few days at Bag End, where Bilbo extracted a promise from the three of them that they would join him for Yule rather than leaving him to endure his relations alone once again. Glorfindel separated from them a few days after they left Hobbiton to turn towards the Grey Havens and Lilly and Penny were left entirely alone with one another for the rest of the trip to Ered Luin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori, Lilly knew, had moved into her house entirely since the argument with Penny. He had preferred his own space, and found Lilly an easier housemate than his brother, and since it had been a shame to leave the place completely unoccupied the dwobbit had been happy for him to live there. She intended on selling off her other properties in the mountains anyway, since the quest was only a year and a half away now. She would not be returning to Ered Luin in the near future, possibly ever, so she would not need them. Nori would likely suspect, but she could as easily tell him that she was still affected by Vali’s death and the messy ending of her relationship with Frey. It was not like there was not an element of truth to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny had a plan for when they arrived in Thorin’s Halls. She wanted to go to the toy store first to see if she could get a ‘Balrog Queen’ figurine to add to her collection. Though… Perhaps she would go for some of Dori’s blackberry tarts first. It was actually a tough choice. Because on the one side if Kíli was there he was always pretty to look at and toys… On the other, those really were amazing tarts. Finally, as they neared the gate into the city, she asked Lilly, “Toys or tarts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly wavered. On the one hand, she was starting to feel peckish, but going to Dori’s would mean stopping in to see Nori who would insist on closing the shop and going back to the house with them. On the other hand, arriving at the toy shop still dressed for the road would probably give Kíli the wrong idea and they had to see Nori to get the key on account of the fact that Lilly had, inadvertently, melted hers during the encounter with the orcs on the way back from Ered Luin the last time. Not something she was looking forward to admitting to Nori. In the end, her stomach won out over her desire to see the dark haired dwarf prince and find out what stories he had been telling about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dori’s,” she said quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something other than trail rations would be nice…” Penny agreed easily enough. Not to mention that she had put on a lot of muscle this year that she needed to soften up… In any event, she easily assisted with getting their mounts stabled for their visit and then carried the majority of their packs and bags as she followed Lilly to Dori’s Delights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dori was behind the counter when they entered and he waved them back into the kitchen as soon as he saw them. Lilly pulled a face, much as she had come to like Dori while she and Penny had been apart, she genuinely just wanted to get her food and then have a bath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zephyr swirled out from under Penny’s duster and flew a circle around Dori’s head before flying into the kitchen where there was a clatter as the elemental went in search of Calder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf did not look pleased at the loss of her personal cooling system under her travel gear, but she merely shrugged and smiled before heading into the kitchen as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit, have some tea with me,” Dori instructed firmly. Lilly had become familiar with that particular tone and so she obeyed him rather rapidly. It annoyed her how easily she did so, actually, but once she was sat it was a bit difficult to just leap back to her feet again. “You are here for the Trials,” he said simply as he set the tea in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny muttered, barely audibly, “For the tarts… Actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Lilly shrugged. “Is that a problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you intend on interfering?” He replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Why would we?” Penny wondered, genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you are both fond of my brother,” Dori pointed out. “And I know that you are aware of what he intends to do if he wins, Vesta.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Lilly replied, “and I’ll tell you what I told him; if he thinks that the only way that Dwalin is going to want him is if he wins his category in the Trials he’s an idiot and Dwalin doesn’t deserve him. I wouldn’t rob him of the win he deserves by unfairly influencing things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would we even interfere?” Penny wondered, tilting her head to the side. “Because I hadn’t thought of it, but now you’ve put it in my head and I’m not seeing anything that wouldn’t be obvious someone was interfering and getting him disqualified… I mean, sure he probably wants to shave my head and possibly rip my beard out…” She conveniently ignored the fact that she had a currently hairless chin. “But I wouldn’t want to ruin things for him. I know he can win on his own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dori looked at her steadily. “Vesta controls fire, you control air. It would not take much to make another smith have a problem with their forge, would it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It hadn’t occurred to us, Dori,” Lilly assured him. “It wouldn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention we might be too far away to even think about doing something.” Penny said, though she honestly did not know what her current range was. “You know, since you don’t seem inclined to trust us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your word on it?” Dori asked them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our word, Dori,” Lilly insisted. “On anything you want. Our lives, Glorfindel’s life, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>dog’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> life…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My hair.” Penny added, humming thoughtfully. “And all my hair clips, too. Including my mithril beads.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Dori nodded. “I have a box of your favourites already prepared for you,” he added, “I felt you as you drew closer and thought it would be best that we have this discussion now. Will you see my brother before you go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you don’t have a key. I think her highness just wants to eat and get a bath instead of being bothered by him.” Penny teased Lilly as she answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want to explain how the key I had got damaged,” Lilly snarked. “Not tonight anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blame it on the triplets.” Penny made up, spur of the moment. “And how they had you on that one bridge, you know… The one that actually has a railing… Bent over and your dress flipped up and how it fell out of your pocket and down the waterfall below.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’d probably buy that actually,” Lilly admitted as Dori pulled the kind of face that usually meant he was about to give a lecture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Dori could start, Penny remembered, “Oh! Does Nori even know Bear’s an identical triplet and that it wasn’t always Bear you were playing with? Because the look in your face when you realized was pretty awesome…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell him,” Lilly replied, getting quickly to her feet with a hurried thanks to Dori. “I wanted to see his face when he found out. Since I couldn’t see mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny abruptly stood as well, grabbing things she had set down upon taking a seat. “Yes, Dori… Thank you so much!” She looked around, “Zeph, c’mon!” The elemental flew out of the cabinet where Calder was hiding and back under Penny’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way out quickly, using the back door so that they could simply turn a corner and get into Nori’s workshop from there. Fortunately the auburn haired dwarf was alone when they entered. Unfortunately, he looked somewhat frazzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess!” He seemed genuinely surprised and a little bit dismayed to see her. “You’re early!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The games are a week away,” Lilly reminded him. “We’re on time.” The mithril smith muttered a few particularly vile Khuzdul curses. He had been quite thorough when he had taught Lilly that part of the language. “We just need the key, then we’ll be out of your hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s yours?” He demanded and Lilly pulled a face at Penny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a thing, with Bear and his brothers,” she told him, trying desperately to keep a straight face. “On a bridge before we left. It may have fallen out of my pocket into a river.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was kind of awesome though.” Penny agreed, looking enamored. Of course she could straight face tell a story about feeding Thorin to sheep, she could absolutely tell a story about Lilly being banged by triplets on the bridge. “And if I had to lose a key that’s how I’d want to lose it.” She looked rather wistful at the idea before frowning. “I don’t even have a key to lose…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was only ever two keys,” Lilly told her, “you left yours behind when you left and I gave it to Nori when he moved in.” Nori scowled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you think I’m buying that,” he told her, “you must have forgotten how bad you are at lying to me, lass.” He turned and walked to the work bench. “I’ll go back and let you in, then get a couple more made for you before I get home tonight.” He said. “Could use a break anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you accept it’s something difficult for her to talk about at least?” Penny wondered. “And she doesn’t want to go into it when she’s tired and travel worn?” The dwelf pouted out a lower lip at Nori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I can accept that,” Nori replied, gesturing to them to go in front of him. “Just let me lock up. And you should have opened with that.” He added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” The dwelf wondered. “Talking about Bear and his brothers is hotter than anything else at the moment.” Her eyes sparkled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that right?” Nori asked as they walked through town. “And why would that be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s one of three,” Lilly told him, sliding her arm through his, “and they’re all identical. And I had all three at the same time.” Nori came to a halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All three?” Lilly nodded. “At the same time?” She nodded again and watched his eyes go a little bit distant. “Mahal’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>balls</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wish I’d been there to see that.” He huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Lilly shrugged, “you met them all. It turned out that it wasn’t always Bear that we took back to our rooms with us. Which we should have realised because there was no way his patrols should have had him back there as often as they did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“To be fair, I don’t think most of the rangers have even realized it.” Penny commented thoughtfully. “Surely the ladies would have mentioned something during chat nights if they did. So the ones that do know probably don’t want to share.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ones that do know probably know how well all three of them work together,” Lilly nodded happily. “That was a very good couple of days. Best present ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny grinned happily. “I give the best gifts.” She congratulated herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you do,” Lilly smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they made it to the house and Nori let them all in. If he had hoped for something other than talk about Bear and his identical brothers, he was absolutely out of luck because Penny enjoyed goading Lilly on and Lilly was more than happy to stick to that particular topic. And soon the ladies were taking turns bathing and settling in for food and relaxing after a long trip. Eventually, they went to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a night of tossing and turning until she just could not stay awake any longer, Penny finally called sleep a bad deal and got out of bed. She was down in the orgy room, which had looked like it had not been used in a while before she had blown all of the dust out. Stretching, she got out of bed before making her way up to the washroom. She took her dirty clothes with her and paused to check if Nori was in before getting some of her clean things out of the closet there. She then got a morning bath, scrubbing her clothes and hanging them out for Zephyr to dry before she got dressed in her more dwarf-like garb. Then she braided sections of her long hair, adding her mithril beads to it, before twisting it mostly up and under the scarf that hid her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Checking the kitchen the dwelf found a note admonishing her to behave as well as a new key which she immediately stuck into one of her pockets. She replenished her pouch of coins from the household bucket… Which was quite literally a bucket tucked away filled with coins from their first trip when they converted mithril to gold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the dwelf had left to do was put on her weapons and duster before heading out. Instead she wandered up to Lilly’s room, having not heard or seen the dwobbit all morning. She checked Lilly’s workroom first, in case she had been crafting, but it was empty. Heading to Lilly’s room revealed the dwobbit to still be in bed. Penny crawled into bed beside her sister and reached out to tickle at the dwobbit’s nose and ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Lilly… Wake up. Let’s go out for breakfast…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwobbit stirred, mumbled a name, and stared blearily up at her sister. It had been a difficult night. Lilly had hoped that the exhaustion from their trip would keep the dreams at bay, they had certainly been absent enough on the road, but as soon as she found a comfortable bed anywhere these days they were there again. Even Elrond had no idea why she was so tormented by them. At least having been on the road meant that instead of waking and </span>
  <em>
    <span>staying</span>
  </em>
  <span> awake she had been able to fall asleep again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast....” she mumbled. “Good plan, just let me…” she yawned, “just let me dig out a dress and get myself together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slipped out of bed and poured some water from a jug she kept by the bed into a dish to splash her face with, waking herself up that little bit more. Then she went to her wardrobe and pulled out the first dress she laid her hands on. They were all still in their dust covers, with little packets of nice smelling dried herbs hidden inside to keep them fairly fresh smelling. The dress was a new one she had not had a chance to wear before receiving the news about Vali in warm red with gold embroidering at the hem. It did not take her long to pull it on and fix her braids, she wore them nearly all the time now anyway, and soon she was joining her sister downstairs with her coat and a tube of boiled leather that she slung over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their first stop after leaving the house was to a simple cafe where they ordered tasty breakfasts loaded with sausages, bacon, eggs, and roasted potatoes. From there the two almost went to Dori’s for tarts, but after a short debate instead wandered further into the market area. Penny did not yet have a gift for Glorfindel for Yule after all. She looked around at things, but nothing felt quite right, and eventually they headed to the toy store to see about getting a Balrog Queen figure for Penny’s collection and for Lilly to deliver the contents of the tube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in luck when they arrived. Kíli was present and there was a group of children as well, listening with wide eyes as he was apparently just beginning his tale of how the Balrog Queen figure came to be. Penny paused, taking in the stunning sight of the young dwarf grinning as he was surrounded by little dwarflings, before leaning against a wall to listen to the tale. Lilly felt something in her stir at the sight of Kíli sitting on a low stool in front of the group of children, a smile dancing about his lips and eyes as he looked at them all with a small collection of figures next to him on a table. He obviously intended to use these to tell his story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Balrog Queen was not always a balrog,” he told them. “She lived in ancient times, when the elves fought among themselves and Ered Luin was rich and stretched far to the west under the sea. Time has forgotten who she used to be, or what although she was of the smaller races, a dwarf or perhaps even a hobbit. She was young and beautiful, with hair the colour of gold and eyes like emeralds and she was in love with a dwarf soldier.” Some of the children made disgusted noises and Kíli looked at them all mildly. “Do not scorn love,” he told them with a secretive smile. “It is through the love of your parents that any of you were carved to be given to the world after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly bit her lip as she watched and listened, entranced by how he was with the young children as he picked up two figures, one was a dwarf female, in a dress with a bolt of cloth and likely just chosen for the sake of the story, the other was a dwarven archer, a figure who Lilly suspected that were she closer would have a rather remarkable resemblance to Kíli himself. The corner or her mouth twitched upwards in a half smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Kíli continued, “the time came when the young soldier was to join his people in battle against the enemy of the time, for there is always an enemy lurking on the fringes to take what is ours from us. And the lass, who loved her soldier dearly, feared greatly that she might lose him to these forces, because with battle comes loss and death. Our lass, though beautiful, was not the greatest of warriors. Nor, indeed, was she the most educated for her family were too poor to afford more than that she be taught to read and write enough to allow her to pursue her craft. After bidding him a sorrowful farewell she watched as he and the army thousands strong marched from Ered Luin and the cities lost to the sea to the west to meet these foes and she was frightened. So she went in search of some aid which might allow her to keep him safe from harm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached for two more figures, taller ones this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She went first to the elves, for they had strange magics in those days which they used more freely. They refused to help her, their long lives making them ignorant to the pains of grief which their wars among themselves had only just introduced them to. Now, of course, there are those few elves who will offer assistance and aid to the younger races willingly, and although they say we are younger, all dwarves know that we were created first and then placed in slumber to await their arrival. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however, the plights of others were of no significance to any elf and they turned her away with cruel mockery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dwarf propaganda started young, it would seem, and not even Kíli was immune to spreading some of it. He reached for another figure, the balrog toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wandered alone for some time and eventually passed dangerously near to the borders of the north, where the dark Vala Melkor, called by the elves Morgoth Bauglir, dwelt with his armies of fell things. It was there that she met one of his generals, a balrog of fire and shadow that the oldest legends say might once have been a being of peace and light, though we have only the word of elves on that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kíli, it seemed, had been doing more than just looking for coloured inks and paints while he had been in Imladris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, these creatures delight in the pain and suffering of others, and this one was no different. He, however, did not wish to simply take the young lass prisoner, for though she would know pain and suffering there during her enslavement it was a dull and common thing that he was growing tired of. Moreover, he had heard her plea to the elves, for he was capable of dimming his fire to allow him to hide his monstrous form in the shadows and it occurred to him that he might give the lass precisely what she wanted, and in return subject her to exactly the sort of suffering which would entertain him for centuries to come. He approached, and our lass was afraid, for all would fear the approach of a being such as this, and he told her that he could give her a way to save her lover, but in exchange she would lose the one thing she held most dear. He would not clarify further, and in her desperation our lass did not ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of the slightly older children gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She accepted the offer, and the dark general gave unto her a tunic of unknown origin and twin blades to use with it. She donned them, though nothing seemed to happen, and he told her to go and find her love. Only when she did, he said, would the gift make itself known as she would be able to save her lover as she so desperately wished to. So she left, and the Balrog cloaked himself in shadow and followed to ensure she reached her destination, for if she were to die before then his entertainment and payment would be lost. She arrived to find that the battle had already been joined, and her search for her lover was frantic for a time until she spotted him at the mercy of two of his enemies. It was then that the gift from the Balrog made itself known as flames burst from her chest and consumed her,” he switched the dwarf figure for the one he had called the Balrog Queen, “and her hands which had once been so clumsy with a blade began to spin and twirl with the grace of a dancer and the speed and accuracy of a warrior three times her age and ten times her skill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They fought together side by side for much of the battle, though her lover did not know her as the flames burned brightly enough to partially obscure her features and they had robbed her of her hair of gold and eyes of emeralds. To him, she was merely an ally for on the field any who will slay your enemy must be an ally. And when the opposing forces had been slain or had fled the sight of her he turned to thank our lass. She was dismayed when he did not know her and he dismayed when he realised what she had done, for though she removed the tunic and lay down the swords her flames did not dim or fade. When he tried to touch her even our hardy dwarf was burnt by her flames. They tried many things to make the flames subside, from sheer desire to throwing herself into a lake to try and extinguish them. The lake simply boiled around her, rendered a waste as the fish who swam there were killed by the heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They tried everything they could think of, but nothing could make the flames diminish and our lass began to comprehend the price the Balrog had claimed of her. The one thing she held most dear had, of course, been her dwarf lover. They could not touch, could not join together in their love, could not even live in a house together as all the wood within burnt. In the end, the soldier constructed a house of stone for her, with a stone roof and stone furniture and as the years passed they saw him age, ever in her reach and forever beyond her touch. She, however, remained young and strong and she cared for him as best she could until the day came when he passed to the Halls of Mahal and her grief knew no bounds. It was then that the balrog general came to her again and offered her a place at his side where she could know touch once more. He misjudged, for though she was tiny her grief made her strong and she slew him. Not even the breaking of the world could drown her flames, though she waited as the sea rushed in, and she was doomed to spend all of time walking the world. Sometimes she is seen, though many believe her to be a story, and to careful travellers she is a good luck charm. To those who mean to harm others, however, she is their doom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny could not contain the applause she gave as the children thanked Kíli for the story. Bloodthirsty little shits that they were, some of the older ones wanted to know just how the Balrog Queen would fry people while the smaller ones were losing interest and tearing out of the shop to track down their parents. The tiniest of the dwarflings, however, was looking at Lilly. The little one was pointing to Lilly’s twin swords, the dwobbit’s hair and whispering to the next nearest one about the Balrog Queen and soon both were staring at the dwobbit with wide, excited eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kíli, apparently near enough to notice their pointing and stares as he put away the figures he had been using, looked over and his face split into a wide grin when he saw both Lilly and Penny watching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Vesta,” he said as he approached. “This is a delightful surprise!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Kíli,” she replied with a quick bob. “That was a beautiful story.” He gave her a wry smile and rubbed at the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother is not so enamoured of it,” he confessed, “but the pebbles do enjoy it.” He glanced over at where the older dwarf was writing up sales of Balrog Queen toys. “And my employer does not seem to mind the results of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I definitely enjoyed the story…” Penny said, smiling pleasantly. “It definitely seems to fit.” She absently rubbed at a burn scar on her left hand before moving over to look at the figurines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two young dwarves were still whispering among themselves, whispers that seemed to become an argument before one of them shoved the other forward. He tugged on Kíli’s tunic and Lilly watched as the young dwarf crouched to listen to the child’s whispered question, his face serious though his eyes danced with the good humour that never seemed to really leave him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My young friend,” he said, looking up at her, “wishes to know if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the Balrog Queen, because you look so like the way he has imagined she would, were she ever able to hide her flames.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Master Kíli had someone far more beautiful than me in mind when he described her,” Lilly smiled as she also dropped into a crouch to speak to the child. “But I have heard others speak of her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having moved somewhere behind Lilly while looking at the figurines, Penny pointed at the dwobbit where the kids could see. She grinned and nodded her head before moving her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture. The little ones hastily tried to stifle squeals of glee. The dwelf whirled back to the figurines real fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly glanced over her shoulder. “Although my guard would probably have you believe otherwise,” she added, well aware of what her sister was likely to have been up to, especially with the way that Kíli was grinning widely at her. “But if you like, when you play the game you could give her my name and pretend she was like me. I can’t think of anything I would like more than to be a source of joy for children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Vesta is a princess,” Kíli added in a stage whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve met the Balrog Queen.” Penny said, returning over to where Lilly and Kíli were with the children. She was holding one of the little Balrog Queen figurines in her hand before crouching down to be more at eye level with the children. “She was beautiful and sad as she floated on fire in the air of Rivendell. I did not know who she was and I jumped, pushing her into the water that is all around Rivendell! I thought I was saving her… But the water turned to steam and was gone and I burned my hands. It was only thanks to the elves that all I have left is this scar.” The dwelf showed the burn scar to the kids, pleased with their awed reactions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly was pleased that years of having to pretend she did not know of certain people or future events had improved her poker face somewhat, even if Nori knew her tells, because it meant that she did not react to Penny’s story beyond a brief glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince Kíli,” one of the other children said, this one wearing clothes of better quality than those of most of the other children. “If Lady Vesta is a princess, is she here to marry you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly felt her cheeks turn scarlet but was at least a little bit entertained to see that Kíli’s had done the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, despite the reactions that ‘love’ was icky when Kíli was telling the story, the word ‘marry’ seemed to spark something in all of the kids and they zeroed their attention in on the Prince and Princess. A few even speculated that of course she was, though there might be a tournament to see if Prince Fíli would marry her instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now see what you’ve gotten us into,” Lilly whispered, close enough that he could hear it even if the chattering children could not. He glanced down, then pushed himself to his feet and offered her a hand to help her up. She accepted, and heard the children fall silent at the sight of it. “I’m not here to marry Kíli,” she told them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fíli,” she added when one of the ones arguing in favour of the other prince looked like they were going to speak up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> I ever marry, it will be someone I love deeply, because I can’t imagine anything worse than being ordered to marry someone. I only really came to deliver something to Kíli that he left behind the last time he was in Rivendell.” She handed the leather tube she had been carrying to him and he opened it to find the picture that Elrond had given Lilly. “One of the elves found it while they were doing a deep clean,” she told him. “I thought I would bring it with me rather than risk it getting damaged.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” he paused. “Thank you. I had thought it lost on the road.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The children, apparently disappointed that they were not going to be getting a royal romance or fairytale, began to disperse. Seeing this Lilly leant a little bit closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the record,” she added, once she was sure that the children were a little bit further away, “I think I could be very happy married to you.” Kíli looked down at her, something in his eyes that she could not quite make out, before he gave her a slow smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older dwarf that was writing figures barked a remark in Khuzdul to the children about them being late for their lessons and several of them gasped before all of them were running out of the toy store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf had made her way over to the older dwarf, though her ear twitched when she heard Lilly flirting with Kíli. She started discussing with him about ordering the newest champion figurines so that once they started being made they could be shipped to her in Imladris. At the mention of where she wanted them shipped, the older dwarf looked speculatively at the dwelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you really meet the Balrog Queen?” The old dwarf wondered, because he was a toy maker after all and had never given up belief in fairy tales.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Penny said, showing him the scar. She leaned closer to add, “She was not sad when I got this, though. She was mad at one of the elves and I was trying to keep her from setting him on fire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pah.” The dwarf said. “Should have let her…” He pulled out a new parchment, figuring up the cost of a whole set of champion figurines… Then he had to refigure them because a couple of categories had been removed this year thanks to a recent population boom. Eventually the old dwarf looked up at the dwelf. Then his gaze flicked from her to where Kíli and Lilly were flirting. He hummed softly before saying, “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> will we be shipping this to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Head tilting curiously, the dwelf replied, “Jimiel of Imladris.” She helpfully spelled it for the old dwarf. Which she had to actually think about because Jimiel, like when she said Penny, was in English and it was spelled slightly differently in the common language of Middle-Earth. Eventually her order was placed and paid for and she was purchasing the Balrog Queen figurine before making her way cautiously over to where Lilly was possibly still flirting with Kíli.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair were still quietly talking and the low tones of their voices made the conversation seem all that much more intimate than it probably was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother and I did not think you would come,” Kíli said softly. “We know that you had said you were to come to the Trials to support your friends,” he shrugged, “but as they grew closer we…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You?” Lilly breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had hoped that we would also have your support,” he finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Lilly told him. “I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not paying you to flirt,” the old dwarf barked at Kíli. He pulled a face and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know where to find me,” Lilly told him. “You and Fíli both, if you want.” She paused then added. “Where we come from, we have a thing during tournaments where a lady’s chosen favourites wear something as a sign of her favour. I could find something for you, if you like…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned at her, leant down and whispered, “I will hold you to that, my lady,” into her ear and then hurried away as the old dwarf barked his name again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly watched him slip into the back room, then met the gaze of the shop owner who arched an eyebrow at her with an amused smirk. She flushed and noticed Penny making her way to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf nodded politely to Kíli before turning a smirk toward Lilly. The dwobbit just stuck a finger up at her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jimiel poked at me until Kíli told his Balrog Queen story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. To Be A Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To be a princess<br/>Is to always look your best<br/>To be a princess<br/>Is to never get to rest<br/>Sit for a portrait, never squirm<br/>Sleep on a mattress extra firm<br/>Speak and be clever<br/>Never at a loss for words<br/> </p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMqahaE5FuI">Barbie <i>Princess and the Pauper</i>, <i>To Be A Princess</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the way back from the toy store, Penny could not help but notice a lot of dwarves carrying around infants… Or at least very, very young dwarves. She was not sure how old they had to be to stop being infants. But she could not help the blush that rose in her cheeks. A blush that grew with each new appropriately aged child she saw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly had also noticed, and she was ever so slightly amused at the dwelf’s discomfort over it, even though she knew that the fact that Penny and Glorfindel had not been able to explore that side of their relationship further likely still grated on her sister. If anyone had deserved and needed a bit of a population boom, however, Lilly felt like it was the dwarves. Especially with how many they would lose in the coming centuries and the decline towards the end of their race that had already begun due to the number of mountain strongholds that had been lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a time, Penny’s blush seemed to reach a snapping point and it went away as the dwelf’s shoulders slumped. She idly kicked at the paving stones on the road as they walked. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and fiddled with the Balrog Queen figurine as she walked with her sister. Lilly watched Penny and bit down the sigh. It had not occurred to her before now that seeing the effects of her moments with Glorfindel would affect the dwelf quite this deeply, and it probably should have. So she steered them quietly back to the house. It was, perhaps, time that the two of them had a little chat…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived and the door had been closed and locked, Penny absently took off her coat and Trickster and hung them both by the door. After a few minutes she wondered, “How many of those ‘dams are not even old enough to be worrying about a kid, do you think?” The dwelf flinched at her own words. “The old dwarf in the toy shop said they actually removed categories from the Trials this year because so many could not be done thanks to the recent population boom…” She took a deep, shaky breath. “How many lives and plans did we ruin?“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault,” Lilly told her, even though she knew that it would sound hollow to her sister. “It’s not like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it would spread further than the house. And Nori and I managed not to rip each other’s clothes off…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have known.” Penny insisted. “Just the first time we left Imladris, when we went to Moria… I could talk to and feel him all the way to the border of the valley! He’s got a massive range and I knew it!” She huffed, leaning back against the wall. “And you and Nori knew about his ability, you’d be able to tell it wasn’t natural.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was his conscious range!” Lilly snapped. “When he’s actually thinking about it and pushing himself. There was no reason to assume that he would just totally lose control like that. You can’t shoulder all the blame for it, you know! Dori didn’t know it was Glorfindel and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew it wasn’t natural, Nori said that Dwalin felt it too and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew it wasn’t natural and pushed it off. So what, they’ve had to cut some categories out the Trials this year. That isn’t going to ruin any lives. And if you’re so worried about the ones who might not have been of age why don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nori how it would work before you go and start beating yourself up over it? Just because it happened en masse this time doesn’t mean there hasn’t been tweenage pregnancies before. I’m sure they have something in place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Penny thunked her head back against the wall. “You’re right. I should ask Nori before I go into a complete panic. I’m still thinking like the old world. Things are different here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Children are precious here,” Lilly reminded her. “And the dwarves have been declining. Nori’s letter about it pretty much said that month all of these babies were born in just turned into a huge celebration, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> because </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> many of them survived.” She reached for her sister’s hand. “This isn’t the Before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny gave Lilly a weak smile and squeezed the dwobbit’s hand in thanks. “Sometimes things just hit wrong and I twist them into something bad when they aren’t…” Which was probably a massive understatement. “Doesn’t help that I didn’t sleep that well without my teddy bear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Talk to someone about it next time," Lilly huffed. "You know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>communicate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It helps sometimes. And you can always come in with me," she added. "I've not been sleeping so well either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perking up slightly, the dwelf looked amused. “What if I accidentally feel you up in my sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That might help actually,” Lilly huffed as she thought about the dreams that still plagued her. If anyone could call dreams </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> sexy a plague. “And at least I know your weak spots to get you to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if you accidentally feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> up in my sleep?!” Penny wondered, her eyes sparkling again. “I’m practically a born-again virgin after all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never had any complaints,” Lilly shrugged. “And I’ve shared a lot of beds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew, cooties.” Penny teased, moving into the kitchen instead of the entry hall. She looked around before asking in a bewildered tone. “Why is there no food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Nori’s got himself all stressed,” Lilly replied. “These Trials are a big deal for him.” She went to a nearby cupboard. “Let's go to the market and stock up. I get the feeling he’s probably been living off ale and scrounged pastries.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli and Kíli </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> end up on their doorstep three days after Lilly and Penny had been to the toy shop. Kíli seemed as cheerful as ever, if a little twitchy, but Fíli was clearly tense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was the one to answer the door for the princes and she was surprised to see them. But she perked up right away. “Oh! You’re just in time! I made lasagna… Come in, come in!” She ushered them into the fabulous lasagna scented house before moving into the kitchen to take the large glass pan of the stuff from the oven. She popped a metal tray into the oven that had garlic bread waiting to be toasted on it. As she put that in, she pulled out another pan of honey roasted carrots. Those were transferred to a bowl before she set the pan aside to cool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli and Kíli followed quietly, if a little bit confused by the greeting and glanced at Lilly who was setting out the table. She looked startled to see them, but then she smiled warmly and ushered them to seats as she got out another two sets of cutlery and plates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t remember if you had lasagna when you were in Imladris,” she said to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did not,” Fíli replied. “It smells delicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny cut the lasagna before setting the pan and a serving spatula down on the table. Then she moved the bowl of carrots and a serving spoon down as well. She checked on the bread and, once the edges browned and the cheese on top had melted sufficiently, she pulled the cheesy garlic bread out as well. She slid it onto a plate. “Ale? Beer? Wine?” She wondered as she got Lilly the dwobbit’s preferred beverage as well as some juice for herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ale, thank you,” Fíli said, as Kíli asked for the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf served them each an ale before taking her seat at the table and making her plate. It was pretty much self-serve once it was on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help yourself,” Lilly whispered to Fíli, who was on her right. He nodded and served himself a slice, then allowed Kíli to do the same. The dwobbit waited until everyone else had some before serving herself. “So what do we owe the honour?” She asked the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she had served herself first, Penny did wait until everyone had food before she ate. But damn, she had been prepping and cooking the thing for hours. She was hungry!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother said he had seen you while he was telling his story about the Balrog Queen,” Fíli replied as he took a bite of his meal. He paused for a moment, then inclined his head to Penny, “It tastes as good as it smells” he told her, then turned his attention back to Lilly. “I wished to see how you were for myself, given our last conversation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf grinned at the prince. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might take more than one meal for you to fully gauge my recovery,” Lilly grinned. “Although I assure you that I have improved a great deal since our last conversation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see,” he smiled. “And I confess we had another motive for coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that right?” Lilly asked. “It wouldn’t happen to have something to do with a certain upcoming tournament, would it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows I spoke to you about it,” Kíli told her. “We were curious about this favour you spoke of and how the tradition came about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s shoulders had tensed slightly at the mention of an ulterior motive, but when they revealed what it was she relaxed again. She rather wanted to leave now, but figured she should stay to at least appear to be guarding her princess… Or acting as a chaperone for the princes’ reputations or something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a bit murky,” Lilly replied, noting the way that Penny had tensed and resolving to ask her later. She could not very well throw the princes out just so that she could question her sister. “And not something that I really studied in detail. My interests lay in other areas you see. But where we come from we have knights, I’ve no idea what the word would be in Common,” she added, “and they were noble, titled warriors who served the crown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your parents,” Fíli pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents,” Lilly gave him a rueful smile. “Before they competed they would ask for some token from a lady of the court, myself, my mother, one of my ladies in waiting, to wear for luck. It could be a ribbon or a handkerchief, a veil even if one of the ladies had one that they were comfortable taking off…” She trailed off, deciding not to bother telling them what the likely outcome of such a gesture often was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since they were so focused on Lilly, no one noticed the amused smirk Penny was giving her carrots as she lightly shook her head and took a bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So if we were to ask you for such a thing?” Kíli prompted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’m sure I could find something to give you both,” Lilly said after a moment, “although I doubt you need the luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf could not help scoffing. “Of course they don’t need luck. They have talent and skill to spare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet,” Fíli said after a moment, “we should like it all the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I should love to present you both with a token,” Lilly beamed. “Once we’ve all finished I’ll find something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny switched to English to slyly ask, “How about a couple of your bras? I doubt they’d recognize them…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly blushed. “I don’t wear them anymore,” she told her sister, also in English. “Unless it’s a special dress. Don’t be rude,” she chided afterwards, switching back to Common for the last. “I’ve got some ribbons on one of my dresses that will do the job just fine,” she arched an eyebrow at her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize for my rudeness.” Penny said in Common before she bowed her head. She turned her focus back on her dinner and seemed to ignore them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For her part, Lilly kept the princes engaged in general small talk, asked about their mother and Dwalin, she even asked about Thorin, simply because he was their uncle and it was probably a good thing to keep on top of his general health all things considered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, as plates began to be ignored more, Penny stood and went back to the counter by the stove where a covered dish was sitting. She returned and set it on the table before removing the cover to show a large stack of layered caramel fudge brownies. She swiped two for herself before returning to her seat. Lilly grabbed another two and the princes, having remembered that this had been the same set up as in Imladris, also helped themselves. There was, as Lilly should have predicted, a round of impressed groans from the three who had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> made the brownies, although Lilly had been less partial to caramel in the Before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a fantastic cook,” Fíli told Penny. “It is a good thing you have not entered the Trials this time, depending on how good a warrior you are, I believe you could easily steal both Dori </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bofur’s titles from them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny blushed at that insanely high praise. “Thank you, but it’s just something I do when I’m in the mood for familiar food. I despise cooking normally…” She grinned. “And I’m a horrible warrior.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli looked at her in confusion for a moment, then shrugged it off. Lilly, on the other hand, pulled a face at her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is charming,” Nori commented as he sauntered into the kitchen. “Entertaining already, princess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Nori arrived, Penny stood and went to get a place setting for him, putting down plate and utensils and a napkin before retrieving an ale for the dwarf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, how was your day?” Lilly asked him brightly, ignoring the implication of his words. “My day was lovely, by the way, and we could hardly turn Fíli and Kíli away when we were about to put food on the table. My brother would be horrified if he heard of such an appalling display.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your brother would be horrified if he heard of half the things you got up to while you’re here, lass,” he told the dwobbit after thanking Penny quietly. “I think you turning away guests at dinner would be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> likely thing to give him an apoplexy.” Lilly snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother?” Kíli asked her. “You have never mentioned him, I had thought you estranged from all of your family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My birth family,” Lilly confirmed. “Completely. But I have a sister of my heart,” she gestured to Penny, “and my brother is a hobbit. His mother adopted me shortly before her death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny smiled brightly at Lilly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Lilly continued after returning her sister’s smile, “given hobbit standards of hospitality and welcome, we could hardly turn the two of you away. No matter what Nori thinks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hobbit hospitality,” Nori muttered. “Pretty sure that isn’t what they call it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly thought she showed great maturity in </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sticking her tongue out at him before she slipped from the table to fetch a pair of matching ribbons from her room. So what if they were actually the ones she used to hold up the stockings she wore with one of her favourite dresses in place of garters…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nori’s princess is back,” Dwalin commented as he sat down in a chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would be preparing for the Trials rather than reporting to me,” Dís commented as she looked up from her work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve won the last six,” Dwalin shrugged. “Time to let the young bucks have a chance. I’ll compete, always do, but it’s not important this year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re thinking about Nori,” Dís said. “Does he think so little of you that he believes you would not accept him if he loses?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He thinks too little of himself,” Dwalin leaned back to look at the ceiling. “And I didn’t come here to talk about him,” he added. “I get enough of it from his princess.” There was a fondness in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> her,” Dís observed.  Dwalin snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hard not to when she managed to get Nori on the straight and narrow,” he observed. “And she’s a cheerful enough lass. You wanted me to tell you when she got here. I’ve told you. If you’re wanting to see her, it would be best if you sent me. It would be better that there weren’t any misunderstandings with that guard of hers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alric is still bleating on about that?” Dís asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every time word of Vesta’s arrival reaches him,” Dwalin confirmed. “It’s a good job Thorin can’t be arsed with it really, I dread to think what kind of damage the sort of lass who gets the attention of the ‘Balrog Slayer’ could do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Romantic sod,” Dís shook her head and grabbed a fresh piece of parchment. “I will be sitting in my personal observation box this year,” she declared. “Away from Thorin and his grumbling about not being able to take part anymore.” As though he had ever really been able to anyway. Her own box was as a result of her sons being occasionally difficult as teens and tweens before </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> were permitted to enter the Trials. That it meant she could sometimes also entertain friends there without them either tittering or avoiding her brother was so much the better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re asking her to join you?” Dwalin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that it is any of your concern…” she arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s to do with keeping you and your stone-brained brother safe, it’s my concern,” Dwalin told her firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me she was harmless,” Dís pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends on what you’re going to talk with her about,” Dwalin shrugged. “Apparently, the children who listen to that story of Kíli’s have decided she’s either the Balrog Queen freed of her curse, or that your lads are going to fight it out for the honour of winning her hand. Who they’re supposed to be fighting for it I don’t know, mind…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That story of Kíli’s…” Dís sighed. “It would not surprise me in the slightest if she was part of his inspiration for that. You need not worry. What I have to discuss with her is somewhat more… delicate, but nothing that her guard should object to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your funeral,” Dwalin grunted as he got to his feet. “And probably mine, and Varik’s and Jarl’s and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I get your point,” Dís laughed. “Go away, and send a messenger to me to deliver this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made a mocking gesture and sauntered from the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was sprawled on the sofa in their living room. She was working on something she had sort of noticed in the periphery of her vision a couple of times. And now she had a moment to think about it. If she let her eyes fall out of focus… It was almost like she could see lines showing the various wind currents in her vicinity. She was watching Zephyr flitter around the ceiling and how the lines seemed to push as he moved around. In fact, it felt like the more she sank into trying to see the lines of wind currents, the more she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> them until she imagined she felt every bit of air in the house. She almost wished someone else was home to see if she really felt it or if she was just imagining it. The dwelf eventually relaxed so much that she drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the sound of the door knocker that woke Penny from her nap and she yawned tiredly as she made her way to the door. She was surprised to see a messenger there with a letter for Princess Vesta and she thanked him and promised to deliver it to her lady before closing the door. She headed back to the living room, flipping it from side to side before freezing when she recognized Dís’s handwriting on the thing. She flopped down on the couch to wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly returned home about an hour later with documents in hand regarding the sale of her houses. There would be little point in keeping them after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got a message from the princess.” Penny called, recognizing the softer sound of Lilly’s steps… Well, mostly she recognized the way Zephyr fluttered whenever Vulcan was near…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is she sending me messages?” Lilly wondered, puttering into the sitting room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No clue.” The dwelf picked the message up off the table and handed the unopened thing to the dwobbit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly accepted the note and started reading. And then she started swearing for good measure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny quirked a smile, “Good news then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she wants us to sit with her in her private box,” Lilly replied. “Just me, you and her. So that ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>two royal families might come together in friendship</span>
  </em>
  <span>’,” she quoted. “Shitting, shit.” She added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Penny considered slowly. “Perhaps advertising you as a princess wasn’t the best idea…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No fucking shit,” Lilly hissed. “I need to find something to wear.” She added as she left the room. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Trials started bright and early on Durin’s Day in the most boring way possible. Well, the actual start was not that boring as it included a ritual and some prayers to Mahal done by the priests. It was the first time they got to see Óin, as the dwarf was one of Mahal’s priests. Then it did get more boring as there was a line of warriors armed with bows and spears standing before the gate to the city. Thorin gave a pretty and rousing speech before those warriors turned and charged out of the city in different directions. These were the Hunters. They had one week to return with the best trophies they could claim in that time. After the hunters left, they were followed out by wagons that would carry back their kills; nothing would be wasted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The afternoon’s activities did not promise to be very entertaining either. It was the preparations for the next day’s task. Almost every craft had fiddly bits that combat would not be suited for happening around. So everyone was given time to prepare, while judges walked around to observe their skills, and the next day they assembled their prepared projects… While being attacked by a couple dozen dwarves. The attacking dwarves were comprised of youngsters too young to compete, those too old to care about competing anymore, and what guards were not needed elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly sat with Dís in her private box with Penny standing careful watch over her. For the most part she was quiet, except for when the dwarrowdam directed a comment her way. As the day wore on, however, her nervousness began to ease and finally she turned her full attention to Dís and away from the preparations below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny used this time to practice her Corvo character of silent and brooding. She kept a watchful eye on the crowd, her ears twitching under her scarf. But she had stuffed cotton into them earlier to help filter out the sound of all the delicious deep voices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you do not find this overly forward,” the dwobbit said after a moment of thought, “but I honestly find myself at a loss as to why I have suddenly been granted this honor </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, instead of during my last several visits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had you come forward before now, perhaps you would have been,” came the reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you are very well aware that I had little desire to gain too much attention where my title is concerned,” Lilly replied. “It is, after all, rather empty on this side of the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A wonder you cling to it, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The habits of a lifetime are not easily changed,” Lilly shrugged. “And how else was I to explain the wealth of mithril I was selling off?” Dís nodded thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand you split your time between here and Rivendell, is that correct?” She asked. Lilly confirmed that was the case, as she was certain Dís knew given her sons’ recent visit. “So you are therefore familiar with a young half-elven named Penny?” Her pronunciation of the name was slightly off, having never heard it spoken, but it was close enough that Lilly knew who Dís was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Penny,” Lilly replied levelly, “I count her as a dear friend, in fact.” She added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed?” Dís eyebrow raise could rival Elrond’s for intimidation factor, the dwobbit thought, and she wondered if the ‘dam’s bullshit meter was as refined as Dori’s. “Then I wonder why she did not come to you with this question,” she continued and handed Lilly the most recent letter she had received. Lilly scanned through it, laughing at some of the little bits of daily life that Penny had shared until she reached the question:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How do you know if you’re in love?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit very deliberately did not swear, although it was a near thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am aware that I am reading between the lines,” the older princess continued, “but I believe it is fair to say that Penny is very young by elf standards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that would be fair,” Lilly agreed carefully. “She is about halfway to what they would consider ‘of age’ but her mixed blood makes when that will actually happen a little bit more muddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing still and not making an outraged sound before smacking the back of Lilly’s head was probably the hardest thing Penny had ever done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can see why I might be concerned by the question. Even if her heritage means that she is of age by the standards of Men,” Lilly pulled a slight face, “her mind is still young. My sons,” she gestured out to where they were working feverishly to prepare for the next day, “are considered of age, but their minds are still young and they are not as wise to the world as they would like everyone to believe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think someone who is more… mentally mature might be manipulating her?” Lilly asked finally. There was a moment of silence. “If she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the dwobbit said finally. “It has never been done in my sight or hearing. What I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen is… honestly, I could not tell you what I have seen. Whatever has been happening there has been kept fairly out of my line of sight after Vali was…” She looked out over the field. A gentle breeze of air wrapped around Lilly’s hand for a moment. “Vali’s death was hard for me, Penny saw that and if she was romantically involved she would not have wanted to show it off in front of me. She can be intensely private about her love life. I’m actually not surprised she came to you for advice. The elf way is different and involves souls and others watching how they interact. I am told that when there is a deep love forming between two elves and their souls are compatible enough to form the bond they will reach for one another. The deeper the love the more the souls will try to form a bond with one another, but I have never seen it in anyone other than my guard and Glorfindel. There’s something special about their souls that lets even non-elves see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny lowered her gaze for a moment, a faint smile on her lips and a light blush on her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Dís said after a pause. “For my part, I hardly know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell her. The Men believe that dwarven love is a dark, obsessive and controlling thing. I wonder if, perhaps, the elves believe the same. We do not let it be known to the outside world that a marriage can be between more than two participants, it is not something that they tend to understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am aware,” Lilly told her. “There were rather mixed thoughts about it where we came from as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no one way for us,” Dís leaned back in her seat, “and certainly nothing so certain as there seems to be for elves, we search only for those who can match our fire with their own where necessary, or cool our tempers when they might flare too high if that is wiser.” Which, Lilly thought, probably meant it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing that her relationship with Frey had collapsed after Vali had died. “So you see, I can give her no insight other than that a relationship built only on lust does not make a good marriage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s probably more helpful than you realise,” Lilly admitted. “I’m hardly the best example of a good and functioning relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you simply had bad luck,” Dís consoled her. “Had Vali survived you might well have been capable of giving your friend some of the answers she seeks. In truth, not many early relationships such as yours survive the death of one of the parties involved. It upsets the balance. Few courtships make it past such a tragedy and the only reason that marriages survive is because they are permanent. Occasionally a new partner will be added, and it is very possible to find a new and different love after, but in your case? My sons knew Vali well, but Frey was less known to them. Vali would have been the peacekeeper, Kíli has told me, because that was his way. The loss of the peacekeeper is the most impossible to weather.” She looked at the dwobbit. “You are young, you will find the love you seek, I am sure. Your friend is young, but her question is not one with a simple answer. That is something she will have to discover for herself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly very carefully did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> look back at Penny, although she knew that a very serious conversation was going to have to happen when they got home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny very carefully tried to look as if she were not hanging on every word being spoken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Naughty Dís! That's a private letter! *sulks*</p>
<p>Before you even wonder how I know that song... My niece grew up on the Barbie movies. Some of them were cute and I watched them with her. *shrugs*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. I Wanna Know What Love Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wanna know what love is<br/>I want you to show me<br/>I wanna feel what love is<br/>I know you can show me (Ooh)</p><p>I'm gonna take a little time<br/>A little time to look around me<br/>I've got nowhere left to hide<br/>It looks like love has finally found me</p><p> </p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jA-_g_iSY0">Foreigner, <i>I Wanna Know What Love Is</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Alright," Lilly hissed once the two of them were home and alone, "what's going on with you and Sunshine?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Penny shrugged. Her shoulders were hunched and she looked like she’d rather be back at the arena watching dwarves whittle away at toy parts than be having this conversation. “You know pretty much everything that’s ever happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't do that," Lilly sighed. "Don't start deflecting. Something has got you worked up enough that you went to Dis wanting to know what love is. So what's going on? Because I've just had to spend an afternoon lying through my teeth and I want to know why."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not deflecting! Geez…” Penny rubbed her forehead, moving over to plop down on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes you are," Lilly followed. "I can't read your mind so I need you to actually talk to me and tell me what's got you worked up enough to not only go to Dis, but mention me in your letters enough for her mummy sense to go ping!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of all my friends you’re the one I do the most stuff with. Of course I’m going to talk about you. And I can’t exactly call you Lilly after Elrond called the Balrog Queen that, can I?” Penny wondered. “As for the other…” She waved a hand. “How the hell am I supposed to know if I’m in love or not?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There isn't a way to really be sure!" Lilly huffed. "Not for people like me anyway, we just have to trust how we feel. You and Glorfindel have the soul thing, why do you think everyone is so massively fixated on your relationship?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head. “That’s just a sign of compatibility. That isn’t a sign of love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not the way that Niphredil explained it to me," Lilly flopped down next to her. "If you're so convinced you don't love him, why did you move in with him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seemed that the best way to figure it out was to be closer.” Penny sighed, staring up at the ceiling. “I should move out again, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you weren't practically living with him anyway?" Lilly snorted. "And it's not like you went to Bilbo when we were fighting like you said you were going to, you went to Glorfindel. The only thing you don't seem to go to him about is when whatever it is that's bugging you is him. Think how hurt you were when he pulled that stunt with his empathy thing. You didn't talk to him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You kicked him out of the room. That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the response of someone who isn't at least a little bit in love. Friends have screaming matches about shit like that and then stop talking to each other, or forgive each other and move on. I've known couples who have broken up over betrayals like that without really thinking about it and others who have worked through them because they love each other and are stronger for it in the end. You dithered over moving out. Actually, every time something comes up you shut him out, and me too quite often, or you run. Or at least consider it. Or you go to the one person who has too little information to give you what you need and who has a mummy sense to be feared. Is this really because you aren't sure you're in love with him? Or do you not trust it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, I didn’t pick that room to begin with… So yeah, we’ve basically been roommates since I was let out of the healing wing.” Of course she had been given a chance to move further away, but she liked that room, the waterfall and pool were perfect! Which, now that she was thinking about it, was probably why she had the accident last spring. She had jumped out of Glorfindel’s window, not her own… She narrowed her eyes before shaking it off for the moment. “And I started to go to Bilbo’s. But then, I thought… Who’s a great big asshole when the gps he has shoved up my ass doesn’t work? And I’d just upset you, I didn’t want to inflict grumpy ass on you…” She gave a low, irritated hiss at the reminder of the empathy stunt. She’d set it aside, but the reminder of the situation still pissed her off if she thought about it too long. She shook her head. “I don’t feel like I’m in love. But I wanted to try. I was hoping Dís would have some insights into it that I could work with. And if I’m not feeling it, then it isn’t fair for me to keep dragging this shit out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Most people," Lilly said after a pause, "even roommates or whatever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> before they move in together." She leant back. "I think I spoke to the elleth who used to live in the room next to my old one twice before she left to go west. We could have been considered as good as roommates by your definition as well. You know as well as I do that Glorfindel doesn't have </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> big of a range. He wouldn't have been able to tell from the Havens that you weren't in Ered Luin anymore.  And as for Dis… I'm not saying this is definitely the case, but did it occur to you that she may not have had much of a say in who she married? I'm not saying it's definitely the case here, and Tolkien was pretty damn fixated on the ‘marrying for love’ thing, but historically in the Before wealthy ladies and those from noble families, including princesses, generally married where they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. And at the end of the day, everyone loves differently. What would you have said if Dis decided to ask you about Glory? Or if she does it tomorrow? She's obviously concerned enough that she sought me out to ask me what I know. And we're back in her box tomorrow. It's still possible she'll ask you too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I know anything about dating…” The dwelf muttered tiredly. “He wouldn’t have been able to tell at the time, no. But if you’d showed up without me?” Penny wrinkled her nose. “And if Dís didn’t have any say in her marriage, she could have just written back and said so.” The dwelf grumbled. “Can’t believe she gave you the letter…” Then she snorted and rolled her eyes. “But I guess I did say in the first one that I expected whomever read it to share it around and have a laugh so I shouldn’t be surprised.” She sounded weary and rubbed at her brow some more. She had not been sleeping well, despite crawling into Lilly’s bed to try cuddling the dwobbit. “If she asks me about Glorfindel I’ll say that I have not yet said the words to him and that I did not feel comfortable discussing it with someone else before he heard it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly sighed. “It really looked like we were having a grand old chortle to you?” She demanded. “And if that’s what you wrote in your first letter no wonder Dís is getting herself in a snit over it all. No one is having a laugh over this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>worried. For the record Nori is the closest I’ve ever come to living with a boyfriend. I dated a guy for a long while in the Before but we didn’t move in together because the idea of sharing my space with him didn’t feel right. Which was how I knew I wasn’t in love with him, incidentally. You don’t have to carry on with it all if you don’t want to, but I would think long and hard and be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because you won’t be able to change your mind later. Life isn’t a fairytale or a rom com, you don’t get a comedy of errors and a crisis break up but it all works out in the end. You’re half elf now, you’ve got a very long life ahead of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know that.” Penny pointed out. “There’s supposed to be some choice given, right? I’ve never been asked if I want to live the life of the Eldar. Assuming I survive to that age, I’ll probably die after a normal human lifespan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A normal human lifespan here is sixty to seventy,” Lilly pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny made a thoughtful sound. “So just enough time to finish things up here, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There wouldn’t have been any point in these changes being made to us if they were going to have us live human lifespans,” Lilly shook her head. “They could just as easily have given human us the abilities, fixed the basics and let the elves handle the rest so that we could be ready. They made you a dwelf and me a dwobbit for a reason. Life would have been a lot easier for both of us if we had been human us. I spent a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of time going through this with Elrond last year, believe it or not. So I’m pretty sure that, unless we get ourselves killed, we’ve got a good century or two ahead of us at least. Even if that means you only live as long as a dwarf that’s still a damn long time, Penny.” She reached for her sister’s hand. “So is this really because you have no basis for comparison? Or is it because your head is doing the ‘I’m not worthy’ thing again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf snorted. “My head’s always doing that.” She admitted easily before softly adding. “It doesn’t help that everyone who’s ever flirted with me has only done it thanks to this new body the Valar have given me.” There was a sigh as she squeezed gently at the dwobbit’s hand. “My soul tells people the problem all the time. It’s a spiral… That sinks in on itself and doesn’t want to let go of the dark thoughts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>rubbish</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly scoffed. “Your soul is like a galaxy of bright shiny things. All those pretty swirls of stars and colours. Nothing dark about it. And maybe it just means that the people here aren’t as shallow and brainwashed into perfection as the people back in the Before. Because let's face it, if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned up in the Before looking like we do now the only interest either of us would get would be fetishists. And I’m fairly sure that none of them would be as pretty as Glorfindel or Nori or the triplets.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fetishists and cosplayers. Never forget the cosplayers…” Penny admonished, though she could not even muster up a smile. “And I’m pretty sure Glorfindel only likes me because I flash my ankles…” Her eyes narrowed. “And yell at him.” She admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They still wouldn’t be as pretty.” Lilly shook her head and snorted. “And if it was just ankles half the unmarried elleths in Imladris would be dressing like Niphredil does these days. As for the yelling… you do rather match each other’s fire don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should let him go.” Penny whispered, eyes fixed toward the ceiling. “He’s done so much, he doesn’t deserve a mess like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does he deserve then?” Lilly asked. “Some pretty little elleth who tiptoes around him because they’re scared of making him angry? Or someone who hero worships him and it isn’t really love but they’re stuck together? Or to be alone? Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone who stands up to him and challenges him and doesn’t back down just because the Balrog Slayer is glaring at them. Maybe he’s a bit of a mess as well and the only people who can really help either of you is the two of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, a pretty little elleth wouldn’t have to be scared because they wouldn’t do anything to make him angry in the first place. Second,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I </span>
  </em>
  <span>hero worship him! He saved my life! More than once now! Third, he’d only end up alone if that’s what he chose, so then it would be fine. Fourth, if he’d stop being a dick he wouldn’t have to worry about scaring people. Fifth, why is he the only one called the Balrog Slayer?! There was more than one friggin’ Balrog… Sixth, are there any brownies left?!” Penny was ticking things off on her fingers before she got up to go peer into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, if you want to get into the details,” Lilly followed her sister, “then yes, there was more than one person who killed a bloody Balrog, Ecthelion killed three of the fuckers before he got his ass drowned in one of his own sodding fountains, but Glorfindel was the one the Valar brought back. I just want you to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I may have seemed completely wrapped up in my own little world for the last year but I haven’t been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrapped up in it that I haven’t been able to see that you’re happy with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny did not find any brownies. Not that she really expected to with how big of a hit they had been. But she did find the ingredients for sugar cookie dough and started to make a batch. “Yes, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Penny grumbled. “Do you know how much time I’ve spent wondering if I’m doing the right thing? Feeling like I’m not? Knowing I’m fucking things up?! And that’s just the things that go through my head on good days!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you think you’re fucking it all up that badly,” Lilly shrugged, “might as well get it over with. You’ve stewed over it long enough, no point in stringing him along anymore. In fact, you might as well just get it over with now, pop to the Grey Havens and let him know so that you don’t have to go through that awkward part at Yule where you’re sharing a room because Bilbo only has one Man-sized bed. And while we’re at it, no point in you crawling in with me anymore either, you’re going to have to get used to sleeping on your own at some point, may as well start now.” It was harsh and Lilly knew it was harsh, but she had also spent a lot of time watching her sister with Glorfindel and the feelings were there, right up to the glowing which she had finally managed to get out of someone as meaning that hearts were definitely engaged. “But if you love him even a fraction of the amount that the rest of us seem to think you do when you look at him, you will sit down and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> me why you think these things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny’s shoulders had tensed as Lilly spoke, the mixing of the dough ingredients going harder and rougher than strictly necessary to get stubborn butter to blend into the rest. Lilly was right, she needed to end it and make amends for dragging Glorfindel out of his comfort zone. She set the bowl down on the counter, both hands clenched on the rim, and was about to say, or do something, when Lilly continued in a calmer tone. The dwelf closed up though when the dwobbit mentioned telling her the </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> of things. Penny had never been able to explain the whys of her thought processes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Lilly sat down and looked at her sister as she worked, “The end of the quest is only two years away. Nothing needs to be decided until then. Tell him that we’re at that final countdown, that you need to focus on being ready not on… whatever you two have going on, sure as shit isn’t any kind of dating or courtship I’ve ever heard of.” She mumbled. “You’re my sister and I’ll support you, but you need to consider that you have pushed a lot of his boundaries. Huge numbers of them simply by being in the same bedroom as him. Have you done the same for him? He’s made where he wants this thing to go very clear, and no matter what you two discussed when you moved in there </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be hurt feelings, and questions about whether or not this was all some humiliating game. And Glorfindel will not be the only one with them, not if Lady Noen’s reaction to your last fight was anything to go by. You need to be ready for that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was going to hurt Glorfindel, Lilly thought miserably with a twinge of guilt, especially as she had been the one to give him the nudge in the first place. Some part of the dwobbit, deep down, knew that if they were going to save Fíli and Kíli they were going to need Glorfindel and she would never have given him that last nudge if she had not, on some level, suspected that Penny was on the verge of feeling the same way for him. After all, Lilly had never once contemplated panic kissing someone and she wondered if, maybe, Penny was deliberately shutting herself off from any tender emotions so that when Glorfindel changed his mind, as she seemed determined to believe that he would, it would hurt her less. Of course, if she carried on like she was, he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> withdraw and change his mind, but she very much doubted that her sister would like being informed of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finishing mixing the cookie dough while listening to Lilly, Penny grabbed a couple spoons and moved to sit next to her sister. She offered the dwobbit a spoon before stabbing the other one into the dough and taking a bite of it still raw. But she did not respond except to say, “Thanks, Lilly… You’ve given me a lot to think about.” And she would say no more the rest of the night…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny did not crawl into Lilly’s bed that night, but despite the lack of attempting to cuddle into sleep, she seemed more rested as they prepared for another day in the viewers box with Princess Dís.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second day of the Trials were a lot more interesting. All of those that had prepared their craft items the previous day were brought in one dwarf at a time to assemble their chosen project while being attacked. It was… A surprisingly brutal and bloody contest that often resulted in the attacking dwarves going down hard so they would not be getting back up any time soon. Casualties were frowned upon and points were deducted if an attacker was killed, but they did not stop the Trials when they happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly, even though she had not slept well the night before and had half expected to come down to breakfast and find her sister gone, screamed and cheered as loudly and heartily as the dwarves. Dís seemed to approve of her reactions, if her chuckles and wide smiles were anything to go by as she joined it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Penny was more restrained, not getting into the raucous cheering just for the sake of cheering. Or jeering as the case may be. She did give appreciative roars when something truly spectacular happened. Though when a certain dwarf made an appearance during the warriors trials at the beginning, the dwelf could not resist the sharp whistle she gave or the cheer of, “You got this, Dwalin!” that escaped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly, too, did not do anything to hide the fact that Dwalin was her favourite that round. Having seen him in the training grounds in the past beating not only Fíli and Kíli into the ground, but dozens of other guards as well, she was confident that he would win this round easily. She already knew that he had in the past and she could easily see why. The dwarf may have joked once or twice that he was past his prime but there was no sign of it now as dwarf after dwarf was knocked down and, more often than not, out as he swung his axes. If Nori was stupid enough to let Dwalin go, she thought as she screamed her approval of the way Dwalin beat back two dwarves at once, she was going to pull her friend’s beard out one hair at a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Dwalin’s amazing showing, he was not the final competitor in his category and so they had to sit through three more battles. There was no winner declared at the end though and the judges continued making notes and talking amongst themselves while some dwarves brought out a couple of tables loaded with supplies as the first of the leather workers came out. Watching the leather workers try to assemble the pieces of their projects between attacks from dwarven soldiers was interesting. They not only had to put the pieces together as quickly and accurately as they could, but they had to decorate and finish the things as well with the constant distraction to save their work and possibly their lives!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough Fíli emerged, following the dwarves moving his table of supplies into the arena. The prince only had one previous win under his belt, but considering how young he was it made him something of a fan favorite as everyone cheered while he strutted in with a cocky little smirk. Lilly, naturally, screamed as loudly as many of the others. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>adored</span>
  </em>
  <span> that smirk of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one could quite determine what the prince was making with his assortment of parts, but it seemed to be smaller than some of the previous works in his category. The general consensus was that he fought like a lion as he defended his work, bodies flying almost as soon as they came in range. The prince did not pull any punches or swings from one or the other of his swords as he deflected attacks and smashed his fists into the sides of heads. And it still was not clear what he had made when he abruptly seemed to drop some coins onto one side of the thing, seal it closed and flipped it into the air before whipping around and smashing his project into the face of an approaching soldier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood flew as the soldier’s nose broke under the impact and the prince moved, using a sword in one hand and his project in the other quite firmly ‘tell’ the soldiers to sit down and behave. Finally Fíli was the only dwarf standing in the arena and he bowed, submitting his project, a combination of coin purse and blackjack, to the judges for further scrutiny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After watching Fíli’s match, Penny rather lost interest in the rest of the leather workers. She allowed her focus to shift around to the rest of the arena. Taking in the cheering dwarves. About the only thing that was missing was popcorn and hot dog vendors as far as she could tell. Mmm… Hot dogs. And with the various sausages the dwarves made any ‘hot dog’ would be amazing. She was drooling almost at the thought, letting her senses move out around the crowd. And apparently everyone else was in agreement since a meal break was called after the last leatherworker had gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the Trials started again and the toymakers were called up. The first two were boring, as boring as bloody battle could be. Their toys struck Penny as being dull and uninspired, overdone trinkets a dime a dozen practically. The third one though… it was going well at first, but the dwarf got a bit too into their craft at one point and missed an incoming swing and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny gasped, watching as the toymaker’s head went flying. The trials were halted. Thorin stood, giving a speech about how the crafter was a tribute to Mahal’s gift with their dedication. It was rather kind considering the toymaker had just been stupid and forgotten to be aware of what was going on. The body was removed, the remnants of the table cleared away, and by the time Thorin’s speech had ended and everyone had taken a moment to honor the dwarf’s sacrifice for their craft, the next competitor was coming out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following competitor was uninteresting as well and Penny could not help but wonder where all of these toy makers had been hiding since she only remembered the one toy shop. She frowned in thought only to stop and cheer when Kíli bounced out of the waiting area with a bright grin as his table was carried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger prince was definitely putting on a show for the people as he relied more on his blunt, padded arrows striking tender spots on his targets than the sword he had ready as he worked. Like his brother, his fingers flew as he assembled the bits and bobs and gears of his project with swift dexterity… The problem he had, which actually made his work more tricky, was that the special arrows did not have enough punch to keep a dwarf down for long. It kept them back and wary as he worked, but he did have to grab his sword and knock them back before using his height and lighter, more limber build to plant his boot into dwarf faces to knock them out. He was still working on his project, though nearing the end, when it happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later the dwelf would not be able to explain what had happened. One moment she was watching the prince as he worked and the next her spine was crawling and she had abruptly moved to the side where her gasp of pain was drowned out by the shocked cries of the dwarven audience as Kíli’s Trials project took flight!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny sagged, crumpling slightly as her hand moved to find an arrow shaft protruding from her right hip. Her fingers were quickly soaked in blood. It was only because she was standing behind Dís at the time that the dwelf managed to grasp the back of the princess’s chair and keep herself from falling completely. A pained sound left her lips. “Ves…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly turned it the sound of her name and stared at her sister for a long moment before she saw the blood on Penny's hand. She swore viciously, a sound echoed by Dís who had turned at the added pressure on her chair. The pair were moving in an instant, Lilly to Penny's side as Dís went to summon help. With the princess distracted Lilly helped her sister, a task made far more awkward than she would have liked by their height difference, to a long couch at the back of the box. Then she opened Penny's duster just enough to hiss to Zephyr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get Glorfindel," the elemental zipped away and Lilly resumed the only thing she could do which involved tearing strips from her dress to help her place pressure around the bolt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was surprised at how uncoordinated she was as Lilly helped her over. “S’m… Wrong..” She managed to get out before she was on her side on the couch, wounded side up. She felt disoriented, and considering she could flip around at high speeds in the air with no problem, it was rather frightening to the dwelf… “Vesly…” Penny slurred, mixing up Lilly’s names. She had a moment of panic when she saw blood on Lilly’s hands, not realizing it was her own. “Are you hurt?!” She asked, the words clear and urgent, before suddenly the dwelf went limp and fell down onto the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The healers are on their way," Dís said from behind her and Lilly turned to look up. There was blood in the 'dam's blonde hair and the dwobbit frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did it hit you?" She asked in alarm. Penny was right, something was wrong. The dwelf's skin had taken on a strange yellowed tinge and her breathing was becoming laboured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am unhurt,” Dís assured her as the door slammed open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” It was Fíli, Dwalin right behind him with a handful of guards. “You are covered in blood! Are you hurt?” He rushed forward and Lilly was struck by how similar he looked to his mother. Then she turned her attention back to Penny as another dwarf with a heavy bag hurried in and Dwalin moved her aside so that the healer could work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a few moments of tense silence until;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bolt was poisoned,” the healer told them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For some reason, Penny seems to be the one injured more often that Lilly. This is nothing to do with me, I hasten to add</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Hopelessly Devoted To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You know I'm just a fool who's willing<br/>To sit around and wait for you<br/>But baby can't you see<br/>There's nothing else for me to do<br/>I'm hopelessly devoted to you</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i52mlmJtyJQ">Olivia Newton-John, <i>Hopelessly Devoted To You</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Grey Havens, despite their name, were not all that grey. Sure the buildings had been painstaking carved out of the cliffs that bordered the Gulf of Lune, but it was more colorful than that. Long ago the tradition had started where an elf would find a clear patch of wall and paint their favorite place they had seen in all of Arda before they departed for Valinor. Thus the walls of every building were covered with different scenes, different places, different people long lost to history… Painted forever in time. Círdan himself, when not working to help build ships, would go around and touch up the paint on the various murals as needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still no mural, Glorfindel?” Círdan asked one day as he shared the forge with the younger ellon. Círdan was working on some more nails for the ship currently being built.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel, adding the final touches to his Yule gift for his heart, shook his head. “Eru willing, not for many, many centuries, my friend.” He paused, making certain the last clasp was properly affixed before taking a polishing rag to the item he had made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The half-blood from your last visit?” The shipwright said, more of a statement than a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She has turned my world upside down…” Glorfindel stated, lifting the item up so he could admire the way it sparkled in the light. “And it was only then that I realized my world was wrong to begin with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Círdan bit off a laugh at the poetic soul of an elf in love. He knew it well and would often see those newly in love, having met or realized they were drawn to each other as they made for the Havens. He was about to speak, quite possibly to tease the younger elf, when he was startled by a ball of energy flying into the forge. It swooped around before diving straight at Glorfindel and hitting the ellon with enough force to knock him completely out of his chair! Shocked, Círdan stood with a gasp, though he had no idea how he would protect Glorfindel from energy!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel was disoriented by the blow, the wind knocked out of him. He gasped for air, looking around for his attacker and spotted nothing… Until he was shoved again just as roughly as before. He looked down. “Zephyr?!” The ellon did not even try to form a question. Penny was not in range. There was no reason for Zephyr to be there at all… Without saying anything to Círdan, the golden ellon absently grabbed his things and took off out of the room. A short time later he was riding hard out of the Grey Havens, headed for Thorin’s Halls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the healer had declared that the crossbow bolt had been poisoned all hell seemed to break loose. Dwalin had handed Lilly over to Fíli, who wrapped his arms around her tightly, as he grabbed one of the guards and ordered them to tell Thorin what had happened. The guard had paled, obviously as enamoured of the idea of telling his king that someone had tried to kill his sister or his sister’s guest as Lilly would have been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a wonder the lass is still alive,” the healer said as he examined Penny’s breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s half elf,” Lilly told him softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, that might do it,” he commented. “She might have a chance in that case. This stuff is deadly to dwarves, Men can survive it if they get the antidote quick enough. No idea about elves though. Truth be told the only reason I have any of it on me is the poisoners are mixing up their preparations for tomorrow and there’s always the possibility that one of them will be stupid enough to need it.” He pulled a small vial from his bag and forced Penny’s jaw open enough to pour a few drops in. Then he pulled a face and added a couple more once he took a look at her build. “Best we can do now,” he said afterwards, “is clean that wound and close it, then we wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Lilly asked despairingly, and felt Fíli’s grip tighten on her as she started to move forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The healer shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once you are done we will have her moved to our home,” Dís declared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly objected. “She’ll need to be moved to our house.” She looked at the princess. “Your offer is very kind, but she will be more comfortable in familiar surroundings and… and it’s very likely that Glorfindel will be here soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will be an unpleasant welcome for him,” Fíli observed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s his heart,” Lilly told the blond lad, “he’ll already know, or will very soon, that something has happened. I wouldn’t be surprised if he pushes Asfaloth as hard as he can to be here by morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a long way from Rivendell,” Fíli reminded her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He isn’t in Rivendell,” Lilly shook her head as she clung to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go with her,” Dís ordered her son as the sound of the Trials being halted could be heard. “I will go and head off your uncle. We do not need any of his stone-headedness. Dwalin…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fetching Nori before I do anything else,” Dwalin told her. “You’ll be alright with just Varik until I get back.” Dís nodded, reaching for him to squeeze his arm in reassurance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The healer was already giving orders for Penny’s prone form to be transferred onto a stretcher and </span>
  <em>
    <span>carefully</span>
  </em>
  <span> taken back to the house that Lilly still owned. The stretcher was placed onto a cart and Fíli helped Lilly up next to her sister before clambering to sit next to the driver and give directions. Lilly spent the trip with the dwelf’s hand clutched tightly in hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli had lingered with her until Nori’s arrival, helping her to get her sister into bed and as comfortable as they could without stripping the dwelf down entirely. He had even gone and put a kettle onto the stove and found some of the leftover cookies that Lilly had insisted she and Penny make from </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the cookie dough at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to eat,” Fíli insisted when she shook her head. “I have only been in this world eight decades, but I have seen enough to know that you need to keep your strength up.” She nodded and accepted the food. “I know that this unfortunate incident will deprive my mother of the pleasure of your company tomorrow,” he added, “but I hope we might see you at the closing ceremony should your sister recover before that time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t miss it,” Lilly assured him with a wan little smile, settling closer to her sister on the bed. There was little conversation after that, meaningless small talk as they waited for Nori to arrive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Fíli took his leave there was some reluctance to it, though Lilly supposed it was simply because he had no desire to leave her with only Nori for protection when it was entirely possible that the bolt had been meant for her and not his mother, but eventually he departed with Nori watching him with suspicious eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the middle of the night when Glorfindel arrived. Lilly had sent Nori to bed, telling him that she could look after Penny for a few hours on her own. After all, Nori still had the Trials to compete in and Lilly assured him that Penny would take all the blame if he decided to forfeit his round because of her. Regardless of the fact that it would not be the dwelf’s fault if he had, Lilly was all too aware of her sister’s mindset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Glorfindel raced into Thorin’s Halls he was going much, much faster than he had been the last time. But apparently Dwalin had taken Lilly’s words about how hard the ellon would push his horse seriously because as soon as the gate guards had seen the stallion racing for them word had been sent and the night’s watch had made sure the path was clear all the way to Lilly’s house where the ellon raced directly to before he even considered getting off of the horse. He had followed Zephyr the entire way, pushing Asfaloth to run almost as fast as the wind elemental itself, and it was only when Zephyr disappeared into the house that he pulled the stallion to a halt and sprang from the saddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow the golden ellon was controlling himself enough that his panic and fear was not leaking more than a few feet away from him as he raced to the door and… Found it locked. He pounded on the door. And if he had not been able to feel the dwelf, her emotions confused and more of a mess than usual, he would have probably broken the door off of it’s hinges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your fucking trousers on,” Nori grumbled as he opened the door. He squinted up at the elf. “Got here quicker than I thought, she’s in her room, princess is with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Glorfindel were not so worried, he would have possibly said something else to the dwarf, but as it was he just mumbled “Thanks.” before racing down to where Penny and Lilly were located. The dwelf had roused sometime before he arrived, tossing slightly and muttering deliriously in English. Not that knowing the language helped, she was not making any sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Glorfindel asked even as he climbed onto the large bed and over to where the dwelf was located. He brushed his fingers over her sweaty brow and let his hand move to try to sense what the problem was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not entirely sure,” Lilly admitted, in the chaos that had followed no one had been able to find out. “We were watching the Trials with Princess Dís and someone shot into the box with a crossbow. The bolt hit her. We don’t know who they were aiming for and the healer said that the bolt had been carrying a poison completely fatal to dwarves. He implied that it was only the fact that she has elf blood that saved her but she’s been like this since.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would explain why she feels so weak.” Glorfindel murmured. “Elves are generally immune to poisons that work on dwarves… Her body’s fighting it… And if it’s normally fatal, it’s fighting hard and exhausting her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny seemed to rouse enough to recognize Glorfindel’s voice. “D’ff’dil?” She wondered, looking around and not really seeing anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon moved to where she should be able to see him and brushed his fingers through her sideburns. “I am here, my heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf tried to reach for Glorfindel’s hand, but she was too drained to do more than a failed attempt. “Love you…” She murmured before falling back unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stunned for a brief moment, Glorfindel pressed a kiss to the dwelf’s brow and then… The ellon was obviously about to work some elf magic because his hands started to glow and soon his entire body followed as he reached toward the dwelf once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly knew that the joy she felt at hearing Penny actually admit that she loved Glorfindel was misplaced given the dwelf’s state of health, but her hands flew up to cover her mouth all the same as she watched Glorfindel work. She knew, sort of, that Tolkien had alluded to the golden ellon having some healing ability, but never having seen him use it she had begun to think that it had been one of those facts that was simply wrong. At some point Nori came in and joined them, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they watched Glorfindel use his magic on her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Princess,” he said when the glow started to dim and fade. “Let’s give them a moment. You can bunk in with me, I could use the company.” Lilly was too exhausted to argue with him and followed quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a long time since Glorfindel had used his healing gift. It was one of the perks of living in Imladris where so many healers already resided… But he worked until he could feel only minimal traces of the poison lingering before he slumped down against Penny’s side and joined her in unconsciousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was not until morning rolled around that Lilly realised that poor Asfaloth had been abandoned outside all night. The dwobbit had shooed Nori off to continue his preparations for his heat of the Trials while she escorted the poor, exhausted horse to the stables. It was probably an amusing sight to every dwarf she passed, a tiny dwobbit leading a massive stallion through the town. The stable master was less than impressed when he saw the state of the poor animal, his eyebrow arching as he looked at Lilly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In fairness to the owner,” she said, “it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> an emergency.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, it always is,” came the grumbled reply as he took the reins and led the horse inside. “But they forget what their emergencies do to you, don’t they, beastie?” He continued to talk to Asfaloth as he removed his tack and reached for a brush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly smiled, left some coins and instructions that the stallion get some extra treats with one of the assistants and hurried back out again. The streets were noticeably quieter than they had been in the past, with everyone rushing to the Trials to get the best seats that they could. For a moment, she debated going anyway, Penny would be in good hands with Glorfindel, but she did not want to leave to spend the day cheering and enjoying herself when her sister had not yet woken. It seemed wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead she went home, cooked a simple breakfast and then fetched her own sketchbook. She then spent the morning sketching out a few designs while she waited for Penny or Glorfindel to wake up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly Penny was the first of the two up. The need for a trip to the water closet dragging her from sleep. She was still uncoordinated, having to brace herself on the wall as she moved, but aside from that and the limp as she gingerly put as little pressure on her right side as possible, she seemed well on the road to recovery. And confused, let no one forget that she was confused when she emerged from the closet to find Glorfindel sleeping on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny blinked at the ellon for a bit before deciding to brain later and slowly limped her way to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly looked up from her work, having not bothered to leave the kitchen table with the easy supply of tea and nibbles, even if they were from an inferior bakery since Dori’s was closed for the duration of the Trials.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing up?” She exclaimed as soon as she saw Penny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry…” Penny said, her voice rough and scratchy and tired as she made her way to the cold pantry and poured herself a large glass of milk. The dwelf downed three fourths of it while she poked around and eventually stuffed a cold sausage into her mouth as she refilled her glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down,” Lilly ordered her, “before you fall down, and I’ll make you something.” She grabbed the ingredients for pancakes out of the pantry, then she looked at the bacon and pulled a face, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> an American thing to eat and one that she utterly refused to indulge, then hurried into the kitchen to make her sister something to eat. “Maybe I should have been a bit clearer,” she said as she began to make the batter, lighting the stove with a flick of her fingers and frowning at it until the metal heated to the right temperature more rapidly than it usually would. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you awake when last night you were practically at death’s door?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf followed Lilly’s order and sat. Then she hissed, adjusting her position until she was half laying on the table to keep her weight mostly off of her right side. She looked bewildered. “Death’s door? Last night?!” She drank some more milk. “I feel like I’ve slept for a week… And I’ve done that before, I should know!” Lilly shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bolt that hit you was poisoned,” the dwobbit told her, “and the only reason you stayed alive long enough for Glorfindel to get here was because of your elf blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny stared at Lilly for a bit. And then she stared some more. “So… There really was a big golden teddy bear on the bed?” She mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lilly snarled as she beat the batter harder than she needed to. “Glorfindel really came for you, and healed you and presumably exhausted himself doing so since you’re the first of the two of you to emerge today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this happened yesterday?!” There was a strange note in Penny’s voice as she asked for confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the dwobbit replied in exasperation, settling a pan on the stove. “Kíli had just made something that could fly and I turned around and some cowardly fucker had </span>
  <em>
    <span>shot you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She took a shuddering breath. “So I sent Zephyr to get Glorfindel and then the healer was telling me that the bolt had been coated with something that was usually instantly fatal to dwarves and here we are. You were completely out of it when Sunshine showed up and I was honestly starting to question whether you were actually going to recover anyway.” She clenched her fists. “You barely even recognised me. The only one you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> respond to was Glorfindel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was frowning as Lilly talked and, when the dwobbit finally paused, it was clear the dwelf had picked up on the important bit… “So that butthead rode Asfaloth hard enough to get here in half a day or less from the Havens? I am going to kick his ass…” She moved to stand up, but a piercing twinge of pain from her hip had her sinking back down with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly snapped at her. “You are going to eat your </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> breakfast, then you are going to get your ass back in that bed and sleep some more. After that you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> emerging until you get your </span>
  <em>
    <span>head out of your ass</span>
  </em>
  <span> and acknowledge that he is completely in love with you, which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to fucking well change and oh, funnily enough, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen to be in love with him as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eat</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She slammed a plate of pancakes down in front of Penny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking wide-eyed at the furious dwobbit, Penny could not help but be impressed. It was clear that Lilly was well and good riled up, but the dwelf could not see a single flame on her! She looked at the plate of pancakes before cautiously saying, “Is this a good time to mention that I don’t really like pancakes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly scowled at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny started eating her pancakes. Eventually she had eaten most of the pancakes, but she was really more thirsty, drinking a further two glasses of milk before she finally hobbled back down to the former orgy room and gingerly crawled into bed with the sleeping Glorfindel. She was looking at him curiously after Lilly’s words. She knew, since the circlet incident, that he had a thing for her… But for all of his pretty words, he had never said he loved her. She reached out and brushed his hair back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel shifted in his sleep, reaching out and pulling the dwelf closer before he made a contented sounding hum and settled into a deeper sleep once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf stared at the sleeping ellon for a long time before she finally drifted off as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Glorfindel finally woke he was in his favorite place, with the arms of his heart around him. The dwelf was half laying on him, holding him close as he returned the favor. Thinking her still asleep, he brushed his fingers through her hair. And, yes, it did tend to get oily when she did not wash it daily as she had once said, but the feel of it did not bother him. He could tell that her braids were falling apart after sleeping on it for so long and he daydreamed for a bit of fixing her hair for her later. After a few minutes, the peaceful silence was broken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was fat.” Penny mumbled from where she was seemingly asleep. “Absurdly fat. Before the Valar stole me and changed me… I think that’s why they had to add all the dwarf muscle, because there was too much fat to disappear. And I had a condition that was hereditary that caused my skin to have red, scaly patches that itched.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel’s fingers had stilled when the dwelf started speaking. He soon began petting her hair again, trying to picture what she was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While not all, most of our people tend to be very… Superficial. And anyone as fat as I was was seen as ugly. It didn’t matter if they were ugly or not, people only saw the fat and said ‘ugly.’ Once, when I was still relatively young, I had a friend… Or thought I did. I was a little more than half the size I would eventually become at the time I was taken. Anyway, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> spent a lot of time assuring me that I was beautiful and that I would fall in love and be happy. They gave me confidence and hope and I fell in love with him.” Penny sounded sad, wistful. “When I finally gathered the courage to confess, he… He threw it all back into my face, pointing out that he would never be attracted to someone that looked like me. And I can understand that, everyone has things they’re drawn to… But…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it hurt you.” Glorfindel murmured, because he could feel the echoes of that hurt even now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” There was a long silence before the dwelf continued. “Ever since then, I’ve never felt brave enough to say the words I feel to someone. A part of me is just waiting; waiting for when they throw it in my face and break my heart again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The golden ellon pulled the dwelf closer still and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You do not have to say them.” He said. “I can feel it. I did not realize it at first, though. It was not until this recent trip to Mithlond that I realized… I could never figure out why you never seemed to return the love I feel for you… But in Mithlond I realized… I did feel it, but it was hard to tell because I was feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>from</span>
  </em>
  <span> you the same thing I feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” Glorfindel reached down, turning the dwelf so that she was facing him. He tilted to press a gentle kiss to her lips. “Say it or do not. I know that you adore me every bit as much as I adore you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly had finally left the kitchen much later in the day to check on Penny and Glorfindel. Eventually she would probably have to try and wake Glorfindel at least so that he could eat something. He must have expended a great deal of energy healing Penny and he would need to eat as well as sleep. When she lifted a hand to knock on the door, however, she clearly heard the soft murmur of voices on the other side and decided that she would be better to leave them to themselves for the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drifted up to her workroom, somewhere that had been woefully neglected over the last few years, and settled herself into the window to work on an old and long abandoned project as she watched the street below. Normally the street was relatively busy, with an abundance of characters for her to watch go by. With the Durin’s Trials having recently finished for the day the street was packed and it was sheer chance that she spotted Fíli, Kíli and Dwalin approaching. Or, more likely, it was because Dwalin’s bulk and presence generally seemed to encourage people to move out of his way very quickly. The dwobbit hurried down the stairs, not wanting her sister and friend to be disturbed before they had finished going through whatever it was that they were talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had the door open just as they approached and she saw Fíli smirk at her from behind Dwalin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust from your smile that your sister is recovering,” the blond prince said to her. Lilly was almost startled to find that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> smiling at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replied, moving to one side, “Glorfindel arrived late last night and was able to purge the last of the poison from her body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Useful sort to have around,” Dwalin observed. “I’ll need to talk to her if she’s up to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for the minute,” Lilly replied with a glance over her shoulder, “the last time I looked they were both still sleeping. It took a lot of energy for Glorfindel to help her like he did.” The three dwarves followed her to the sitting room as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to know,” Dwalin said after a moment, “if you saw anything, lass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly shook her head, “the first I knew of it… the first I knew of it my sister had a crossbow bolt in her side. Did you manage to find anything out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kíli replied before Dwalin could. “They found the crossbow but whoever used it was long gone.” The guard gave him a dark glare but the younger dwarf ignored it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any enemies?” Dwalin continued his questions. “Yours or hers, who might have tried to target you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not among dwarves,” Lilly frowned. “Nor the elves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Men or hobbits?” Fíli pressed. Lilly shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only Men I spend time with are the rangers, and this isn’t the kind of thing that hobbits would do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your family?” Kíli pressed, and that story was seriously going to keep on coming back to bite her in the ass, not to mention how tired she was getting of having to keep her lies straight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t have made this much of a scene,” Lilly said after a moment of consideration. “They needed everyone to believe that their perfect princess was calm and obedient. A scene would damage that too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ran away,” Fíli pointed out, and she realised that he still remembered the story she had told them years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to marry for love,” Lilly shrugged, “not some old stranger that my mother had picked out for me. Our caravan was hit and I was the only survivor. My family more than likely think I’m dead. They didn’t do this.” At least some of that was the truth, she thought miserably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Alric?” Dwalin cut in, this time glaring at Fíli and Lilly realised that he had not intended to bring either of the lads with him, they had obviously invited themselves along. The dwobbit had to think for a moment to remember who Dwalin was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The broker?” She asked in surprise. “We haven’t had any further direct dealings with him. You mean because Jimiel pulled a weapon on him?” Dwalin nodded. “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago, I don’t see why he would wait this long when there have been plenty of other opportunities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, it was our mother they were after,” Kíli muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know that yet, lad,” Dwalin assured him. “And we won’t until we get our hands on them.” He got to his feet. “I’ll need to be talking to your sister tomorrow, lass,” he told Lilly firmly and she nodded up at him. “And you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>whelps</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he directed at Fíli and Kíli, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I shouldn’t have let you come with me in the first place, your uncle is going to have a fit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when are you scared of Uncle?” Kíli grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just not in the mood to deal with any of his shit right now,” Dwalin informed the younger prince, grabbing one ear between two fingers. “Nothing to do with being scared, just looks bad when one of the guards kicks the crap out of their king. Need to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> out training, he’s been sat on his arse too long as it is.” Lilly hid a smile behind one hand as Fíli outright sniggered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will we see you tomorrow?” Kíli asked her, twisting out of Dwalin’s grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m not sure if Jimiel will be with me, but I can leave her with Glorfindel for the day,” the dwobbit shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you would allow us both to escort you there,” Fíli offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to put you to any trouble,” Lilly demurred, internally amused to see Dwalin rolling his eyes at them. “Even just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you would more than inconvenience enough I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you it would be a delight,” Fíli promised as Kíli leaned closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fíli and I have always shared everything,” he whispered, “why would this be any different?” Lilly turned wide eyes on him, momentarily lost for words. Then she blushed and looked down for just long enough to compose herself before saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In which case, I would be utterly delighted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Out</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Dwalin grumbled, grabbing both of them by the ear and dragging them in front of him. Before he left, however, he glanced over his shoulder just long enough to wink at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can walk, you know…” Penny grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am aware.” Glorfindel said, but he did not set the dwelf on her feet. He was carrying her tenderly through the house, making sure to keep as much pressure and weight off of her hip as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t have to play pack horse.” The dwelf growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I enjoy it,” was Glorfindel’s blithe reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’d better enjoy it, because you’re going to be carrying your packs to Bilbo’s… You’ll be lucky if I let you ride Asfaloth or any horse again this century!” Penny scowled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel rolled his eyes. “Asfaloth was just as worried as I was, he wanted me to push him harder.” He carefully set the dwelf down at the kitchen table. “What would you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not pancakes…” Penny grumbled before looking around as if her sister would appear to growl or something. Then she looked thoughtful. “I don’t think you’ve ever cooked for me... So you should definitely make your food for me this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I pray to the Valar that you live to regret that decision…” Glorfindel mumbled, turning a rather adorably bewildered look into the pantry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later and Penny was funneling smoke out of the kitchen while giggling at the stupefied look on Glorfindel’s face as he tried to figure out where he had gone wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... This is a chapter that happened. *grumbles* I have no clue how I can manage to write some of that schmoop when I just don't feel it... But could you imagine if I did feel it? lol</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Double Scoop Sunday! Here's scoop one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. What's In The Box?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Was big and it was heavy<br/>And it was just for me!<br/>And I started to imagine<br/>All the things that it might be!</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmb47E4fR24">The Song Trust, <i>What's In The Box?</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget! Two posts on Sunday! This is the second one, so if you missed 85, go check it out first! ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It made perfect sense, of course, that Penny would initially try and convince Lilly to take Glorfindel with her to the Trials as an official guard since she was out of action. It also made perfect sense that Lilly had absolutely refused to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>consider</span>
  </em>
  <span> this as an option. She would have Fíli and Kíli with her, she had argued, as well as Dís and very likely Dwalin. The box would be quite crowded enough and it was better that Glorfindel stay to keep an eye on Penny in case of relapse and they get a chance to sort themselves out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That morning Lilly took that little bit more care in her appearance, even more so than she had on the first two days of the Trials while watching with Dís. One of the things that she and Elrond had noticed had suffered during her recent trip towards the dark side was that she had stopped really caring about what she looked like. Lilly had always been careful about how she dressed, had always taken great pride in the braids she had started wearing and how she generally presented well in a mix of styles that seemed to suit her new diminutive stature. That she had begun to take better care of herself had been seen as a positive step towards her recovery and the measures she had continued to take were noticeable. Especially as she was going to be with Fíli </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kíli today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She should, she thought as she waited for them in the living room, be a little bit less fixated on the fact that she was spending her day with the lads and their mother. After all, while there had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> flirting it was nothing to get excited about, she had flirted in much the same way with friends of her in her early twenties and it had been absolutely nothing but harmless fun. She firmly reminded herself to put her ridiculous, thirty plus year long, crush to one side and just take the day as it came. Once the Trials were over the next time she would see them would be the quest. She could not afford to get sidetracked now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was a resolution that flew out of her head entirely when she opened her front door and saw that both Fíli and Kíli had taken nearly as much care over their appearance as she had. So what if her heart fluttered when they bowed together in greeting? So what if her breath caught when Kíli beamed at her so brightly that she thought she would burst into flames right there and then. So what if the feel of Fíli’s hand in hers just made her melt? She was allowed to enjoy herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if she would have to content herself with daydreams for eighteen months or so. And accept that in that time they might have found someone else who was not so closed off, full of secrets and lies, and prone to being out of town for long periods. She refused to let that dampen her mood, however, and she walked towards the arena with one on either side of her as they explained what they knew of the events of the day and who the favourites to win were and who were the underdogs who might just sneak in and steal it. Two names stuck out, Ori and Bofur. Bofur, naturally, was a favourite, and having tasted her cooking Lilly could fully understand why, but Ori was considered an underdog. It was his first entry into the Trials, much like his brother, and although he was known to be skilled no one believed that he was yet skilled enough to beat the reigning champion, Geir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly, who happened to be very confident in the theory that she and Penny had been slowly building about the champions making up members of what would become a rather famous company, instantly told them with great confidence that she would put money on Ori winning. Kíli, who had a number of inks and piercings that had been done by Geir, chose to bet against her friend and Fíli just shook his head at the pair of them, although he, too, had been a patron of the current champion on more than one occasion. He refused to tell her where the piercings were, however, just gave her a sly wink and assured her that Kíli had one to match. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly began to wonder if she was going to get out of the day with any dignity left at all as she let her mind wander to what the piercings in question might be and if there might be any chance at all during this stay of becoming at least passingly familiar with them. Since she might never get another chance. She had a feeling Glorfindel might kill her for bringing the lads back to the house and inflicting her happy times feelings on him while he and Penny still had not figured out how to have a good make out session without setting most of the town off into an orgy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin was waiting to escort them to Dís’ box when they finally arrived, after informing the lads that they were late and receiving a matching pair of shit eating grins from the pair of them. Lilly just shook her head and followed Dwalin up. There was an extra guard at the door that morning, and Dwalin introduced her as a special friend of Lady Dís and her sons to be treated with the utmost respect and courtesy. She did not argue it, but she found it slightly baffling all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dís was delighted to see her, and for the duration of the first trial, which treated her to seeing the mattock weidling Bofur scattering warriors left right and centre, Dís talked to her in a low voice of her life in Rivendell and Thorin’s Halls and how the two compared, Lilly very carefully kept talk of her original home to a minimum with the excuse that she did not much like talking about it. The princess had seemed thrilled when Lilly admitted that she much preferred to be in Ered Luin than Imladris, but that her time in Rivendell was important for her guard and heart sister so that her courtship with Glorfindel could continue. That it could be considered unusually kind of her to think of Jimiel’s happiness above her own did not occur to the dwobbit. Her sister and Glorfindel wished to court and Lilly confessed that given her own long held desires she could hardly stand in the way of another with the same wish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dís’ smile had baffled her, but the princess had continued the conversation until Dwalin had approached and drawn her attention away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was when Fíli and Kíli swooped in and Lilly could not have told Penny what had happened during the next round, which happened to be the tailors and seamstresses, if her sister had put a gun to her head. All that she remembered was the low rumble of their voices as they talked about this and that, about the techniques that were being used and the way this competitor or that one had made a mistake. It was during that round that she felt a shock of something crawl up her spine in a way that was both familiar and made her suck in a sharp breath. It was squashed almost as quickly as it had come, but from the expressions on Fíli and Kíli’s faces and the sudden hush that had fallen over the arena Lilly knew that she was not the only one who had felt it. She was not sure if she should be pleased that Penny and Glorfindel had managed to put a stop to it before things went too far, or if she was more frustrated by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would have been the perfect excuse after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Lilly got to enjoy the battle and carnage of the Trials. Penny got to luxuriate in a hot bath. Thanks to Glorfindel’s healing, the bolt wound on her hip looked weeks old instead of days. Then, still pink from the heat, as she was strolling through the hall while wrapped in a towel, she was accosted… And pressed against a wall and kissed silly and there might have been some tentative touching above the waist before she reluctantly had to remind him to rein it in before the Durin’s Trials turned into the Durin’s Orgy. She honestly thought that restraining herself from just enjoying it earned her a championship and continued to think of herself as a champion as she got dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny paused as a thought occurred to her… She walked, lacing up her vest, into the kitchen where Glorfindel was looking at a rare book of recipes. Recipe books were only rare because so few wanted to share recipes it was ridiculous, but it had the basics in it. “Honeybutt… Do you think we could be the Durin’s Trials Champions of Dwarven Fertility?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Glorfindel a moment to understand Penny’s question and he, inevitably, blushed at the implications. He had just hidden himself behind the book when he said, “Maybe next Trials…” The burst of glee he got from the dwelf for playing along was worth the minor mortification for daring to say such a thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the dwelf sat still and let Glorfindel comb and play with her hair. He ended up twisting it into multiple braids, fixing the mithril beads within them, and then braided them into a larger braid before twisting it around into a bun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s getting heavy.” Penny commented, tilting her head from side to side. “I’m going to have to cut it soon, it’ll get too heavy and give me headaches if I don’t.” The last was added when she saw the disappointed look on Glorfindel’s face. Then she stood and pushed the ellon down into the chair, moving to straddle his lap. “My turn…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While facing him, Penny carefully carded her fingers through Glorfindel’s golden locks. She would curl her hands into fists from time to time, giving a tug or a slow pull or slight yanks. Every one he successfully managed was met with a proud and happy smile from the dwelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel’s hands rested on Penny’s hips, helping to support her in the position. It was also because he was using the contact to channel healing energy into her injured hip. And a good thing, too. She probably would have screamed if she had tried straddling his lap like that without the healing boost. But he focused on her and the way she was tugging at his hair instead of the way her weight settled on his thighs and how every time she shifted just slightly the leather shorts she was wearing would ride higher up her own thighs. No, he was not focusing on that at all…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The golden ellon lost track of time, enjoying having his heart so close until he felt movement on his emotional radar. “Your sister is heading in this direction.” He murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So mad about missing the trials…” Penny grumbled before leaning forward to press a kiss to her elf’s lips. When she heard the door open, the dwelf called without thinking, “Hey Vesta! Did you know we’re the Trials Champions of Dwarven Fertility?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel could not hide his snort of amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I want to know what that means,” Dwalin commented, “but you’re obviously feeling better, lass, so you won’t mind answering a few questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, Lilly had put her face in her hands and Fíli and Kíli were snickering beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, Penny went red before she lightly smacked Glorfindel’s shoulder for not warning her that Lilly was not alone. Glorfindel’s eyes sparkled. Scowling at him, she got off his lap and adjusted her clothing before limping over toward Dwalin. “Master Dwalin. I would be happy to answer any questions that I can…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take this into the sitting room,” Lilly suggested, “and I’ll get everyone something to drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kíli and I would be happy to assist you,” Fíli said quickly. Lilly beamed at him and Dwalin let out a snort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I’m sure you would,” he muttered. “If you could possibly focus on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span> we came?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was smiling, perhaps a bit too much… And her eyes might have been sparkling as she observed Lilly’s interactions with Fíli and Kíli. She nodded at Glorfindel before turning to Dwalin. “Glorfindel will chaperone them while we speak if you require such things, Master Dwalin.” She led the way into the sitting room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel did not look pleased, but he merely sighed and nodded his head. Lilly, on the other hand, gave her sister an utterly venomous glare that had Dwalin laughing outright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave them be,” he chortled, “they've been under Dís’ watchful eye all day, and they’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>whine</span>
  </em>
  <span> if they don’t get a moment at least. Besides, I don’t think those three are the ones who need supervising. Come along, elf, let’s see what your lassie has to say for herself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was perhaps only because of the known purity and monogamy of elves that allowed Glorfindel to pull off looking bashful and pleased by the comment about needing supervision. He stood and joined them in the sitting room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to her elf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep it quick and simple so that you can get back to whatever you were doing,” Dwalin leant back with a smirk. “What did you see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kíli kicking a dwarf in the face as he broke one of his own arrows to replace a part that the warrior had broken.” Penny said. She had thought it was ingenious of Kíli and it was no doubt the arrow’s fletching that had helped stabilize his project in flight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin sighed. “Aye, that’s about all that anyone saw. Any reason you can think of that someone might want to kill you? Or your mistress?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sister,” Lilly corrected from the door as she entered with tea for Glorfindel and herself, milk for Penny, and ale for the dwarves, which Fíli and Kíli were carrying for her. All three were a little bit flushed, but they had not been gone long enough for much of anything to have happened. Dwalin nodded his acknowledgement of the correction but still looked expectantly at the dwelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny tilted her head for a moment, bringing the memory to the fore of her mind. “They were not aiming for Vesta.” She stated. “I was standing behind Vesta when something felt off and I stepped to the side… Behind Princess Dís, and then I was struck.” She took a long drink of her milk, making a happy sound. Though she did plan on adding chocolate powder and sugar the next time she made herself some.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli’s bright smile faded. “Are you certain?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf hesitated for a moment, her ears twitching, before she glanced at Glorfindel. She then said. “I could… Show you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this that soul thing the lads told us about?” Dwalin leaned forward slightly, betraying his own interest even though he sounded sceptical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, Master Dwalin. I would just ask that you refrain from killing us in your surprise…” Because Penny absolutely planned on using the same hand holding smoochie-smooch technique that she and Glorfindel had used when showing memories to the princes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me,” Dwalin told her and Fíli grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe once you have done that you can show us Kíli’s fire fairy…” he teased his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Balrog Queen,” Kíli corrected grumpily. “And I would be just as happy for them not to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny had been about to give her whole, ‘this is from my point of view, so you won’t see me’ speech to Dwalin when Kíli spoke. Her brow furrowed with confusion as she said, “You… don’t want them to see Lilly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Kíli said softly, "she is not something to be shown off like a curiosity. The Balrog Queen is a story that the children like. She just deserves peace."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Glorfindel and Penny were smiling at Kíli in a way that showed they were very pleased with his answer. Penny even squirmed slightly as if she were containing a little happy dance. She cleared her throat and nodded. “Very well.” She turned her attention back to Dwalin. “As it is my memory, I will warn you… You will not actually see any part of myself. There is an awareness of what I am doing, but people rarely actually see themselves in situations and so we are not seen when we show our memories. But you will hear and </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything I did at the time…” And she squeezed Glorfindel’s hand when she said the word ‘feel,’ conveying to him that she wanted him to relay all that she had felt during the memory. The ellon returned the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf nodded. "When you're ready," he told them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny and Glorfindel turned to face each other, clasping hands as they had when demonstrating the ability for Fíli and Kíli before leaning in for the required kiss… Penny instantly took advantage, surprisingly the ellon into making a sound when she bit his lower lip and deepened the kiss instantly. Perhaps it was the surprise, but either way the glow started much faster this time and then at the same moment their souls left their bodies frozen in place. Glorfindel’s was still larger, in all of it’s golden sun glory with the plasma tendrils curling almost protectively around the smaller, swirling rainbow without actually touching it. There was a faint dullness to the colors of the rainbow within the vortex, as if reflecting the lingering traces of the poison. Of all of them, perhaps only Lilly would notice that while the souls seemed as clingy as ever without touching, there was a noticeable difference in the speed with which they were moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally the golden sun rotated at a slow and steady pace, like an actual sun would rotate on its axis. The vortex was usually a varying flux of speeds as the dwelf’s moods raced from one to the other. At the moment… Their speeds were almost perfectly matching. The sun had sped up and the vortex had slowed down. It was not exactly, the rainbows still spun faster, but if the elves of Rivendell had seen it they would have started making plans for a joining feast!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the initial shock of the souls leaving their bodies behind had waned, the sun moved into the background, seeming somehow to diminish without actually changing at all as the vortex sped up slightly. Penny’s voice came from nowhere, “Do not be alarmed…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the entire sitting room seemed to vanish as well as everyone and everything within it as the Trials arena appeared. The dwelf was standing behind Vesta, though the feel that identified the dwobbit was more like one would associate with a sibling instead of a name. Her focus, as she had said, was on Kíli as the dwarf fought and she felt no shame in the admiration that Glorfindel relayed as she watched him fight and assemble his project. But there was something off, an awareness she seemed to have of everything around her even though her eyes were focused forward. It could be attributed to elven hearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, the feeling shifted. Just as Penny had said, she was watching Kíli break his own arrow when there was the unmistakable feeling of something crawling up her spine. And she started to look away from the dwarf when it felt as if something was pulling on her. She stepped behind Dís with the pull, not even trying to fight it, and pain exploded in her hip just as Kíli’s invention took flight. The dwelf ran the memory through to when she said ‘Ves,’ to when her thoughts were muddled and she felt disoriented, and then was confused and panicked, thinking the blood on her sister’s hands was Vestas… Then the memory went dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s disembodied voice wondered as she let the memory fade and everything in the sitting room could be seen once more, “Is that helpful?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye,” Dwalin sighed heavily, “it gives me something more to go on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While we’re on the subject,” Lilly said coldly, “when you catch whoever did this to my sister I want their head. I don’t care what you do with the rest of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should be able to manage that,” Dwalin nodded. “Dís won’t have any objections.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since that seemed to be enough, both of those with elven blood returned to their bodies. They pulled apart from their kiss and Penny shook her head, as if reorienting herself to the sensation of being in her own body. And then she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Glorfindel’s chest. The ellon wrapped an arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin obviously decided that this was a hint it was time for them to leave, because he got to his feet, grabbed both of the princes before they could do more than wink and bow at occupants of the house, and left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin looked exhausted when he finally sat down with an ale in Dís’s office. There was a new bruise forming around his left eye and a fresh bandage around a gash on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been a while since someone landed one on you,” Dís observed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be longer still before it happens again,” Dwalin shrugged, draining half his pint in one go. “It was the door guard,” he added. “Smarter than I thought he was, he paid some kid to take the crossbow and run once he’d used it. He wouldn’t have had the chance if not for your change of plans. Needed a guard in a hurry and this one had been working the caravans until a few weeks ago when they all came back.” He drank some more ale. “He used to work for us, he was the one who let </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> letter through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dís frowned. “We had a perfectly good reason for getting rid of him,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he disagreed,” Dwalin shrugged. “Said he’d thought it was all harmless and it had made life very difficult for him. You know what our people are like when they get revenge in their heads. Anyway, skinny bastard was quicker than I thought.” He looked into his empty tankard and pulled a face. “Now he’s a headless skinny bastard,” he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother would have preferred to make an example of him publicly,” Dís pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, well then next time </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> can get his face smashed with the broadside of an axe and see how </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes it,” Dwalin shrugged. “I don’t do this to make him happy, I do it to keep the four of you safe. We can string what’s left of the bugger who tried to kill you up under Thorin’s box and have your brother make a rousing speech about how swift our actions are against traitors or whatever, I’m sure Balin will help him come up with something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘What’s left of him’?” Dís repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta wanted his head,” Dwalin replied, “I had it sent over wrapped all pretty for the lass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was evening, Penny was sprawled on Lilly’s bed, face down and arms stretched out. She probably would have been snuggling with Glorfindel if the ellon had not finally been convinced to go properly tend to and check on Asfaloth. Now she was bored… And not afraid to let people know. “Bored…” She squirmed around until her arms and head were hanging over one side of the bed and then just sort of shimmied until she slid completely onto the floor. “I miss TV… And Video Games.” She grumped. “You know, I was about to start posting the sequel to TFR when the Valar carried me away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nice,” Lilly muttered as she stared up at the canopy above the bed, her mind full of dwarf princes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” The dwelf considered for a moment before adding, “I was going to try to write a hot scene where the elder prince was pinned to a table and whining as he was being dominated by the smexy Bori.” She was obviously speaking English. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly hummed with a little smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The younger prince was going to watch.” Penny continued. “He might have even joined in, pinning the dwobbit between them…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly bit her lip and wriggled with a happy little sigh, her eyes slipping closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” The elder of the two wondered. “Would she have kept dominating the elder and used a toy on him? Or would she have let him between her legs and felt him filling her up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly did not reply, although a slow smile stretched across her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly’s silence caused the dwelf to frown. The dwobbit used to always be her sounding board for things in TFR… Well, the things the dwelf did not want to keep as a surprise anyway. She lifted up and peered over the edge of the bed to see the sappy look on Lilly’s face. All things considered, Penny’s shipper heart squealed in glee even as a sly smile spread over her face. “Do you think they’d want to take turns spreading you out or would they go at once?” She wondered if Lilly would notice she had specified her instead of the character now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of the above,” Lilly sighed. “I’m not particular. They can have me any way they like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny considered this information thoroughly before… abruptly shoving Lilly off of the bed! “No thinking sexy thoughts!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly shrieked as she fell. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you lunatic?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude!” Penny looks a mix between incredulous and hysterically amused as she peers down at Lilly on the floor. “You were seconds away from getting yourself off while </span>
  <em>
    <span>daydreaming</span>
  </em>
  <span> about them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about?” The dwobbit demanded. “And even if I was, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> room!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you knew I was here!” Penny cackled. “So… have there been kisses yet?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once,” Lilly admitted softly, “while we were in the kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about the way Lilly responded almost made Penny want to leave it as some little secret memory Lilly could keep to herself. But then she remembered Lilly practically grilling her over her first kiss with Glorfindel while Penny had been confused and conflicted over it so fuck that! “How was it?! Which one is better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d have to kiss them a few more times to be sure,” Lilly grinned, “but Kíli is definitely winning so far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm… I knew a mouth like that had to be good for something.” Penny mused, considering. She reached over to tug on one of Lilly’s braids. “Are you going to be okay with leaving when it’s time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to be,” was the dwobbit’s simple reply. “It’s not like I’m never going to see them again, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True… We’ll just have to arrange a way for you to get your lips on them as soon as we see them again.” The dwelf looked thoughtful before she heard a knock on the door. “I’ll get it!” She hopped off the bed, twinging a bit when her hip protested the movement, and went downstairs to answer the door. After a moment her voice called up. “Package for you, Vesta!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly traipsed downstairs and took the package from her sister. “Heavy,” she muttered as she wandered into the kitchen. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring up at her was a severed head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song for this chapter? Classic case of, "Oh! Forgot to get a song! Hurry what could possibly work?!" lol</p>
<p>Second Scoop of Double Scoop Sunday! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Waffles Are Better Than Pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waffle power<br/>Waffle power<br/>I could eat waffles in the shower<br/>Make it in a heart shape or a flower<br/>All you eat is pancakes, you're a coward<br/>I could eat a thousand in one hour<br/>Stack 'em all up and climb the tower<br/>Keep your damn pancakes, waffles ours<br/>Man, fuck pancakes, they make me sick</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9RVeUTLYhA">Doja Cat, <i>Waffles Are Better Than Pancakes</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If the severed head had not been accompanied by a note Penny was sure she would have been a lot more upset than she was. The simple: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re welcome. -Dwalin</span>
  </em>
  <span>” had been a paltry explanation for something as big of a deal as a severed head! But still! It was definitely something she did not particularly want. “Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ask for the head?! Fucking literal bastard…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course the distress of finding a </span>
  <em>
    <span>severed head</span>
  </em>
  <span> in their possession had alerted Glorfindel and the ellon had soon returned to the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect him to send it gift wrapped,” Lilly argued back as she looked at the rather gruesome present. “It just seemed like the princess thing to say!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you even do with it?” Glorfindel wondered, wrinkling his nose at the smell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” Lilly admitted. “Feed it to the pigs probably. They’ll eat anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The note doesn’t say who it was or why they did it, though.” Penny frowned, turning the simple three worded note over several times as if more words would actually appear. She wondered what it said that once the initial shock had worn off she was really rather… Not bothered by there being a severed head in their house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly was not really all that bothered by the head. She was put out more than anything. And Dwalin could have at least given her a little bit more to go on than </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re welcome,”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not that she should really have expected much more than that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can ask him tomorrow,” Lilly yawned, it was starting to get late after all, “and if not I’m sure Thorin will give one of his grand and rousing speeches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fair… Where will we put it for now?” The dwelf wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the courtyard out back,” Lilly replied, wrinkling her nose. “I don’t really want it in the house. I’ll have to find something proper to do with it tomorrow. I wonder if they can pickle it. I could keep it in a jar that says ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t fuck with me’</span>
  </em>
  <span> on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny laughed at the idea, and she was kind of curious too. But they would figure it out later. “Okay, see you in the morning.” And, like a smart woman, she took her significant other’s hand and dragged him off to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly opened her eyes with a quickly bitten off cry. The dreams were getting worse the longer that she stayed in Ered Luin. This was the most vivid one yet, she could still feel the phantom caress of hands over her breasts and the warmth of a tongue as firm hands pressed her legs apart. Legs that were currently tightly closed. It had to be because the last time she had been with a real person had been in Imladris and she probably would not get the chance to do anything with it all before she got back there again either, not if everyone seemed to continue to conspire to keep her, Fíli and Kíli apart. She rolled over and smashed her fist into the pillow, not even bothering to reach for her favourite toy so that she could take the edge off, too frustrated to bother. Climbing in with Nori would not help either. He would either be working himself into more and more of a fit as his preparation day drew closer or he would be fast asleep, and he needed that sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her pillow muffled her frustrated scream and, eventually, she drifted back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Penny was guiding Glorfindel through making breakfast. A breakfast she had unilaterally decided would be blueberry scones. “There are different blueberry breakfasts, of course.” She murmured to Glorfindel as he followed her previously given instructions. “Pancakes, muffins, oatmeal, parfaits, waffles…” She paused, narrowing her eyes. “I’m going to have Berechon help me make a waffle iron when we get back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Waffles?” Glorfindel wondered as he placed the scones into the oven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of like a pancake, only they have built-in cups to hold syrup.” The dwelf explained. “And you can make blueberry syrup too, of course.” She frowned. “Elves sure love your pastries but it’s like… Once you reached something you liked you stopped trying to make other things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We tend to be lazy.” Glorfindel said absently as he looked at the bowl of remaining blueberries. He had no idea how the dwelf had gotten fresh blueberries, in a dwarven settlement, so close to winter, but she had. Then he grimaced before adding, “After all, if something works… Why change it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a terrible mindset.” Penny sighed. “No wonder Berechon loves getting drunk with me. I swear he’d be like… Batman’s gadget designer if given the chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has grown a lot stranger in his designs since meeting you.” Glorfindel agreed, thinking of her bird-beak visor, He smiled when the dwelf sent him a half-hearted glare and offered her a blueberry. He was… Glorfindel was not prepared when the dwelf leaned forward and wrapped her lips around his fingers. She flicked her gaze up at him, amusement leaking from her as she slowly slid off of his fingers and took the blueberry with her. He grimaced. “You are a cruel, cruel woman…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in the kitchen,” Lilly muttered as she wandered in. “Or at least not until I’ve had my tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t going to go far.” Penny said, smiling as she chewed the piece of fruit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel cleared his throat. “We are making blueberry scones.” He checked on them, not wanting to accidentally burn them or somehow start a fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny filled the kettle for Lilly, though she let the dwobbit heat it before passing over the leaves to her sister’s favorite morning tea blend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you, sis,” the dwobbit mumbled as she drained her first cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf’s eyes sparkled. “Love you, too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he pulled the freshly baked blueberry scones from the oven, Glorfindel wondered over the differences in it. He could tell, now that he realized why he never noticed anything from Penny, feeling the love she felt for Lilly and how it was different from the way his own emotions seemed to surge when she looked at him. He wondered why he had not noticed it sooner. He used a spatula to transfer some piping hot scones directly to Lilly since the heat would not bother her and shooed Zephyr away from trying to cool the rest. The air elemental would dry them out without meaning to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly was on her fourth cup of tea before she felt like she would be able to function through the day. She had to do something more permanent about those dreams at some stage and she wondered idly if Glorfindel could do something about them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heard you screaming last night, princess,” Nori said as he staggered in. “You manage to sneak one of the princes back or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly huffed. “Believe me the whole street would have known it if I had.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nori!” Penny cheered, moving to serve the dwarf as well before she and Glorfindel joined them. Glorfindel was having juice and Penny was having milk, dunking bits of her blueberry scone into it before eating them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly had spread butter over hers and was picking at them as she watched her friend stare at his breakfast. “You need to eat, Nori.” She told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the biggest thing I’ve ever done, princess,” he told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do it, you know,” Lilly reminded him. “I’m pretty sure that Dwalin would have you anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think I’m doing this for him?” The mithril smith hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you told me,” Lilly shrugged, “and I told you that you’re an idiot for thinking he would only have you if you won.” Nori deflated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He may be an idiot…” Penny mused. “But at least he’s pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked as if he were trying to figure out what one had to do with the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf patted his hand, softly reassuring the ellon that he was prettiest. This did not seem to aid his confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep down, Lilly was sure that she was not supposed to be encouraging Nori to </span>
  <em>
    <span>withdraw </span>
  </em>
  <span>his entry, they were going to need him later, after all. But there was every possibility that the reason that Nori joined the quest was not because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been a champion, he could have joined because Dori and Ori had. Still, she wanted to make sure that he was doing it because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to and not out of some misguided belief that it was the only way he would ever be worthy of Dwalin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could always drop out,” the dwobbit told the former thief. Nori looked horrified. “If you don’t want to do it, you could always drop out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Nori shook his head. “I’m not quitting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything we can do to help?” Lilly wanted to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori shook his head again and Lilly looked at her sister helplessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny gave Lilly a wide-eyed look, like what in the hell was she supposed to do? What was she good for… Distraction? “Did Lilly tell you I finally nearly killed myself jumping out of my window?” She turned a bright eyed look to Nori. “And that Glorfindel got her a puppy so that if I did die she wouldn’t be lonely?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look Glorfindel gave her said he was clearly doubting her sanity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She said about the pup,” Nori said after a moment. “And she said you’d been hurt, must have forgot the nearly killing yourself part of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it was awesome!” And someone might have to wonder someday about all of the terrifying and deadly things the dwelf called ‘awesome.’ “There’s a pool under the window that I like to jump down into. But I’d moved rooms and I forgot to check and make sure it was safe… Part of the cliff fell into the pool with the spring melt and when I hit the water, I hit that. Crack!” She slapped her hands down on the table. “Two broken legs! I almost drowned before Daffodil fished me out of the water…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori stared at her, then looked at Lilly. “Princess, I would take it as a great kindness if you were to stay here with me, I’m not all that sure you should be associating with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>level of crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She can get from Imladris to here in a matter of days…” Glorfindel pointed out. “Do you really think it would matter where one of them is staying if you’re trying to keep them separated?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori snorted. “Limited contact is better than nothing,” he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We both know that I’m not going to stay this time,” Lilly told him. “I’ve got too much to do to prepare and I can’t afford the distractions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Nori leered, “a pretty princeling or two to keep you out of trouble sounds like a fantastic idea.” Lilly grinned at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe after,” she told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though Penny started out fine as they made their way to the Trials Arena, by the time they reached it she was limping and leaning against Glorfindel. He moved her as close to Dís’s box as civilians could get and they seated themselves on a tier high enough that hopefully neither of the two rather tall folk would block anyone’s view of the Trials. Penny was wearing her spectacles so that she could get a better view than the blur of color she would have had without them and, once he was seated on her good side, she leaned against Glorfindel to keep weight off of her right hip. From time to time the dwelf would glance over toward Dís’s box at her sister, making sure that the dwobbit was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first category of the day was… Architecture?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was confused before the first dwarf came out in that section. And then… They were building tiny models of bigger buildings… In fact! The dwelf pressed a hand over her mouth to hide the squeal. They were making dollhouses! She absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get one! Or three! She was jealous! She had wanted to make one long ago, but had not been able to afford all of the tiny supplies and accessories or the equipment to try making her own. Stupid expensive hobby…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling well?” Glorfindel murmured to the dwelf, having winced upon hearing her stifled sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf nodded her head, eyes wide as she watched the architects. Apparently, instead of just assembling the dollhouses while having to physically defend themselves and their work, they also had to take a heavy granite slab and balance it on top! If their structure collapsed, it was an automatic failure as one poor dwarf discovered. Then… A large redhead emerged after his supplies. He looked nervous, apparently another trying for the first time, but it was the skin-prickling sense of familiarity that caught her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bombur. It had to be. Her eyes were bright and she cheered loudly, and was not the only one, when Bombur used a club to hit one of the warriors hard enough to fling him halfway across the arena! And when he balanced the slab of granite onto his dollhouse, it was all Penny could do to remain in her seat instead of jumping up and cheering… Something several dwarves had not been able to resist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the architects finished, the arena was cleared out. The next category was not nearly as interesting as far as Penny was concerned. But apparently all it took to add a section to the Trials was for enough people to claim they were the best at something and demand the chance to prove it. It figured. An entire Olympic level event just for bragging rights… And, she supposed fence building had its uses… but really?! It ended up being something of a farce of a competition though, with all of the competitors not having good enough fighting skills to actually finish their projects. So everyone seemed to get a laugh over it if nothing else. From the whispers Penny and Glorfindel were hearing, the category was a new one that year, something that had been agreed upon because so many were too busy with little ones to compete.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Glorfindel and Penny flushed when they heard that and Glorfindel had lowered his voice when he whispered in Penny’s ear, “So how would a competition for Dwarven Fertility Champions go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was torn between shivering and laughing and eventually she did both, nudging Glorfindel with her shoulder. She whispered back, “Simple… couples follow us to a distant spot out of town some months before the Trials. The count of how many are pregnant when the Trials roll around determines if you win or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel laughed loudly, the sound full of joy at her ridiculousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next category was… Amazing. The scholars! The entire crowd hushed as they came out, one at a time, and recited a story or ballad from Dwarven lore. It did not matter the time frame of the material, it just showed how much research they put into their work. Though the fighting still garnered cheers, the audience was quick to hush again, not wanting to miss the stories. If a dwarf took too long of a pause to fight, they lost a lot toward their final score. But it was one, again, that stood out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Balin…” Penny barely breathed, causing Glorfindel to look at her curiously. But the dwelf waved him off because Balin was telling a far more personal story than the other scholars had been able. And his emotions and memories of it took the tale above and beyond what the others had been able. Because it was the story of Azanulbizar. He artistically glossed over the majority of the story, the war there was more than just the final battle after all, but the inspiring moment of Thorin taking up his oak branch and Balin finding the one he could call King…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was on their feet and applauding as Balin took his final bow toward Thorin before stepping out of the Arena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny thought that it explained a few things, like the scene in the movie where Balin had told Bilbo the story… Bilbo had not been the only one enthralled. It had seemed strange to her. The dwarves should have already known the tale and yet they had been just as caught up in it as Bilbo. But this… It made sense now. They were not just listening to a story. They were getting an up close recreation of a Champion’s performance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As far as Penny was concerned the rest of the day was a blur. There was another category after the scholars but she would not have been able to tell you what it was. She was aware that they had taken a meal break somewhere in there. She even knew she had complained about a lack of snacks at one point. Though the dwelf only remembered that because she had been surprised by Glorfindel producing a bag of dried fruit from one of his pockets with a pleased smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Penny used her injury as an excuse to leave the Trials early. She was aching and had been shifting trying to get comfortable for a while and so Glorfindel escorted her out of the stands and back to the house where she laid down on the couch and fell asleep. After getting himself settled, Glorfindel moved so that he was sitting next to the dwelf, having relocated her feet to his lap, and read a book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got your parcel, lass?” Dwalin asked Lilly when everything stopped for lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you,” Lilly raised an eyebrow at him. “I have no idea what I’m going to do with the thing,” she added as several dwarves came in carrying a lunch spread for the gathered royals. “I think I might see if I can find someone to preserve it for me, a stuffed dwarf head on my mantelpiece does send a rather pointed message.” One of the princes seemed to choke on something at that statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You plan on keeping it, then?” Dís asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Lilly admitted as she helped herself to a few pies. They were not as good as the pies in Bree, but they were hot and filling, and she mentally noted that she, Penny and Glorfindel would need to stop off in Bree on the way back to Imladris. “It’s going to be a pain to get back to Rivendell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will not be staying?” Fíli asked, sounding a little disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for a few more years,” Lilly shook her head. “I can’t keep dragging Jimiel away from Glorfindel now that they are courting. And it would not be comfortable for them to court here, the common opinion of elves being what it is.” Dwalin grunted something behind her, likely something not particularly flattering about elves in general. “Once we’ve worked out something viable I’ll come back, I don’t think it will take them all </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much longer to finalise things between them.” She sighed a little bit dramatically. “And then I suppose she and I will start living in entirely separate places.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> a guard?” Dwalin scoffed. “You managed well enough without her when the pair of you fell out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be happier if I had one, and it isn’t like I’m a big strong dwarf, I’m just a tiny dwobbit.” She batted her eyes at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t fooling anyone with that shit,” Dwalin shook his head. “And you’ve got Nori.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if you two finally get yourselves sorted out, I won’t,” Lilly huffed. “I’m surrounded by romantically stunted idiots,” she added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will not get any further with him than I have,” Dís informed the dwobbit. “You have only had to endure it for less than a decade, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however, have been listening to him pine and complain since Kíli was thirty seven.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which would make it almost forty years that the two had been dancing around one another, Lilly thought miserably. No wonder they were both so reluctant to change things, they had been stuck doing things the way that they were for far too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what of you?” Dís asked her. “Has your eye been caught by anyone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye the dwobbit saw Fíli and Kíli lean forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing serious,” she told Dís. “I’m still not quite… I’m not quite ready for something serious just yet. Although the ranger triplets in Imladris are good fun.” The dwarf princess seemed content with that answer and turned her attention to the next round of the games as the first contestant was led out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready for something serious?” Fíli asked, leaning close enough to whisper in her ear so that his mother could not overhear him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll let you know,” Lilly breathed back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over a thousand miles away from Thorin’s Halls, a stressed looking elf cautiously approached a throne. The figure seated on the throne was tall and strong and beautiful and holding a half full glass of wine. The stressed elf bowed to the one on the throne. “Your Majesty… Forgive my intrusion, but we have received a missive that, while normally I would dismiss such a thing, was signed in such a way I felt I must at least make you aware of the matter so that your divine judgment may show us true wisdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure on the throne was poised in a way that made them look haughty and superior. And he tilted his head, allowing the silken tresses of near-white blond to slide elegantly over one shoulder. “Well what does this missive say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The messenger cleared his throat before reading directly from the parchment in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Thranduil,</b>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>I do not know what was going through your head, but you have the worst judgment in the history of Arda. I know the useless piece of filth within your walls and I will be arriving sooner than you think. When I see that worthless trash you call a guard captain I will tear them to shreds until they are bleeding all over your pristine floors for daring to think above their station… You had best hope that when I arrive I never find them!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stressed elf was practically sweating at the cold, furious look on his king, Thranduil’s, face. He gulped and continued… “It was signed…’</span>
  <b>Manwë’s Wrath</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil’s cold look of fury pinned the elf in place until finally he said, “Next time you come across such filth, do yourself a favor and burn it instead of bothering me.” The elf king then turned away, taking a drink of his wine. “Leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little over a week later, a young red-headed elleth stood before King Thranduil’s throne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have heard tell of how you often whisper about how you could lead a group of our warriors to great victory against the spiders, Tauriel…” Thranduil stated, seeming bored. He watched the young elleth cringe for having been caught out and though he did not show it, he smirked to himself. “I am offering you that chance… You will either prove yourself incapable or be very quickly held highly in my regard for until your death or my dismissal, you are now the captain of my guard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel was stunned, as were the elves lingering on the edges of the throne room. Finally she remembered her manners and saluted her king. “I thank you for this opportunity, my king.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had best go speak with your new troops, Captain…” Thranduil said boredly. “Dismissed.” As he watched the elleth walk at a tightly restrained pace from the throne room, Thranduil found himself rather hoping that ‘Manwë’s Wrath’ showed up now. Then he would not have to worry about his son’s infatuation with that horrid creature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hardest part about living here…” Penny declared as she set out dinner that night. “Is finding vegetables for more fun dishes.” Unlike her usual self-serve style, she had made everyone’s plates that night and it became apparent why when they saw the contents. There was a big bed of rice over which was a mixture of meat and vegetables with a thick sauce. “Teriyaki pork stir fry!” She exclaimed brightly before taking her seat. “It took me forever to track down the memory of the last time I looked over my father’s teriyaki sauce recipe…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori looked at it suspiciously. “What’s wrong with just pork?” He asked, poking at it with his fork. There was a slightly green tint to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teriyaki is amazing, that’s what’s wrong with just pork.” Penny huffed, taking a bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since she had yet to steer him wrong with food, Glorfindel readily took a bite as well. His face went slightly confused as he tried to work out the mix of flavors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would now be a good time to mention that I don’t really like teriyaki?” Lilly asked before tucking in anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heathen.” Penny responded, giving a bit of a smirk to her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the weirdo who doesn’t like pancakes,” Lilly shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is… Strange to taste the sweetness on this food.” Glorfindel decided. “I cannot tell if I like it or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That just means you need to eat it all and have seconds.” Penny stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready for tomorrow, Nori?” Lilly asked her friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I’ll ever be,” Nori’s face took on a slightly more green tint. “There was a dwarf who let his nerves get the better of him today,” he continued to push his dinner around his plate. “While the carpenters were on.” Lilly nodded, remembering that the first time entrant had turned tail and run three steps into the arena. “That’ll be me tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it won’t” Lilly assured him. “You’ll be amazing. You know you will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be great, Nori! And we’ll all be there to cheer you on.” Penny grinned at the dwarf. “The worst that’ll happen is we tease you for the next five years until you enter again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to do something for me,” Nori said and to Lilly’s surprise he was looking straight at Glorfindel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked at Nori with wide, curious eyes. “What is it that you would like?” He wondered cautiously, not promising anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That thing you do, with emotions,” Nori said after a beat. “I want you to do it to me, not take it all, just a little bit so that I can sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking relieved, Glorfindel nodded with a smile. “That I can do. You will need all of the rest you can get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Nori breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might be a good idea to do it now,” Lilly chimed in, “so that he can get some food in him as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori would feel it as Glorfindel worked. Unlike when he had smothered their lust ages ago, he let it gradually dwindle down. The anxiety and other negative emotions evening out and then lowering still. He even slightly increased Nori’s appetite so the dwarf could get a good meal… Or a meal anyway. The ellon was still uncertain as to what he felt for this particular dish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf nodded his thanks to the elf, then began to shovel food down, even going back for seconds although it was clear that he was just as uncertain about the flavour as Glorfindel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m turning in,” he said after his second helping. “I’ll see you all at breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nori,” Lilly stopped him and pressed something into his hand. “For luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s the lack of bamboo shoots.” Penny wondered, peering at the food before shrugging. She would just use the rest of the sauce to make teriyaki jerky for herself for the trip to Bilbo’s. She glanced at Glorfindel, “Gonna be able to hold that all night, honeybutt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a resigned sigh at the nickname, Glorfindel said, “Once he is asleep I should be able to ease off on it without waking him. I can always slip into soul form to rest while still holding it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully you won’t need to hold it all night,” Lilly replied. She smiled at them both. “I think I had better get an early night too. It’s going to be a tense day for all of us tomorrow. Don’t stay up too late,” then she grinned at them. “And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she added with a teasing wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night.” Penny stared after Lilly for a while. Then she turned to Glorfindel. “Well, she wouldn’t get the whole town pregnant, so I guess we should just go rest after dinner.” The two finished eating and then worked together to clean up before retiring for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter where we were struggling to find a song and just went with something vaguely linked to it that amused us. *giggles*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. We Are The Champions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We are the champions, my friends<br/>And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end<br/>We are the champions<br/>We are the champions<br/>No time for losers<br/>'Cause we are the champions of the world</p><p> </p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04854XqcfCY">Queen, <i>We Are The Champions</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Day six of the Trials was reserved for the smiths. They were divided into categories. The iron smiths, the steel smiths, the copper smiths, the silversmiths, the goldsmiths, and the precious metals smiths. The precious metals smiths were all downgraded to the more abundant silver, a handicap they were forced into to be more equal since their metals were far harder to come by. The smiths Trials were also different in that there were far fewer warriors to fight and they came in timed waves. Apparently dwarves were all fascinated by smithing to such a degree that they did not need the constant fighting to keep them entertained. Not to mention that with the fire and heat smithing was too dangerous of a skill to risk random attacks, hence the timed release of the warriors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel was a bit surprised by Penny’s interest when she watched the smiths’ various techniques and projects. She was actually paying attention which was odd and told him it was one of two things. One, she had a special project in mind and needed tips. Or two, she was finally feeling drawn to a craft and was actually going to become a smith. He hummed thoughtfully, holding her hand while they watched the smiths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know… I really hate that we can’t hide our souls when we’re close like other elves.” Penny mused in soft Sindarin. At Glorfindel’s questioning gaze she clarified. “I would slip into that form and sneak down for a better view of the Trials.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are so interested in smithing, you could just apprentice to one.” Glorfindel ventured carefully. He felt relieved when he saw the sneer of distaste the dwelf gave at that suggestion. And then he felt guilty for the relief. “Or work with one of the other smiths than Berechon. There are more than one in Imladris…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf gave the ellon a scandalized look. “Blasphemy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were hushed by a couple nearby dwarves and quieted down to watch the Trials again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Dís’ box the atmosphere was more tense than it had been during the days before as they all watched the smiths and waited for Nori’s turn. Although her friend had been rested and calm that morning, Lilly knew all too well how quickly nerves could sneak in and take hold. Dwalin was at least as worried about Nori as Lilly, although he hid it far better, and rather than trying to break the tension with a joke or by flirting even Fíli and Kíli were waiting quietly, although Kíli had reached to take Lilly’s hand when the dwobbit had begun nervously fiddling with her skirt. She cursed the fact that she had decided not to bring any of her projects with her, having always hated idle hands, but there was nothing to be done for it now and she clung to the offered hand instead as she watched and waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Nori emerged and it seemed that the former thief had gained quite the following in the years since he had met Lilly, if the cheer that went up was anything to go by anyway. He was the underdog but the dwobbit had placed a substantial bet on him regardless. She did not need the money, but apparently making wagers on the outcome was the done thing and Dís had been impressed with her choices, even if they had not all seemed to make sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A number of things were immediately obvious; Nori had managed to overcome his nerves, if his cocky walk was anything to go by, and he had ample experience working with distractions. Most of the first wave of warriors did not get anywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>near</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, stopped by a number of well flung heavy objects as Nori continued his delicate work. There was still an element of showmanship about the way he did things, sometimes he would let his opponents get that bit closer before pausing to stop them whether individually or as a group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I think I understand what you see in him,” she heard Dís comment to Dwalin after a particularly brutal clash between Nori and one of the warriors. Lilly could not be certain from this distance, but she suspected that it might have been Frey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dwalin snorted. “You’d need to get him to give you a good fucking before you’d really understand it,” he shook his head. Kíli made a gagging noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might take you up on that,” the princess replied seriously and this time it was Fíli who made the disgusted noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not need to hear that,” he informed his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you two sprang from?” Dís shrugged him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We try not to,” Kíli replied and she shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly kept her eyes fixed on Nori as he worked, the view from where they were was good, almost right over his work space, but she could not quite figure out what he was making until he raised his hand signalling that he was done. Then he held up his finished work, three delicate clips held together by a cascade of beautifully decorated chains and she smiled. Idly, she wondered who he intended to give it to once it was returned, and whether he would agree to make her one out of mithril to wear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dwalin,” Dís said with a sly smile. “The next time you speak to your smith, tell him I would like two of those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and me both,” Lilly agreed. Dís glanced back at Dwalin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go and see him,” she ordered. “You are the only one of us who can go wherever you like during this tournament.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My place is here,” Dwalin insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will be fine without you for a little while,” the dwarf princess told him, “go before his attention is monopolised by everyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly did not think she had ever seen Dwalin move faster when he was not swinging his axe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not understand the purpose of what he made.” Glorfindel told Penny when she finally sat back down after cheering and clapping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised, Penny looked at Glorfindel to see his confused expression. She considered her response. She was reminded that while they had some sex talks, there was still so much more that she could, and probably should share. But then she could not help but feel guilty for corrupting him and it made her wonder what she was doing sticking with him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stop.” Glorfindel said, reaching to brush his fingers against the dwelf’s cheek. “Whatever thought gave you those ugly feelings. Just stop.” He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments to indulge, Penny sighed. “Sorry, I think too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would not be a problem if you thought sense more often.” Glorfindel teased and laughed when she pinched his side for the remark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, wise ass…” Penny rolled her eyes. “Let’s see how you handle this…” And then she leaned forward and started to whisper in his ear about what Nori had made and what the item’s use was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ellon was soon blushing very, very red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess,” Nori said as he strode into the house that evening, “you are the luckiest charm a dwarf could ask for!!” Then he grabbed Lilly and kissed her soundly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I’m complaining,” Lilly replied when he let her go, “but what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> for!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dwalin wants to make it all official,” Nori crowed, “he asked me today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful!” Lilly clapped her hands, then paused, “But if you’re courting Dwalin now, you really shouldn’t be kissing me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told him I was going to,” Nori assured her. “He was fine with it. Said he was tempted to do the same next time he sees you all things considered.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I hear courting?!” Penny asked, poking her head out of the kitchen. She lit up. “Nori!” The dwelf skipped over and glomped Nori in a hug. “Congratulations!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwarf staggered a little from the unexpected movement, but returned the hug with an awkward chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It took you long enough,” Lilly pointed out and Nori shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never would have moved past what we were if I hadn’t met you two,” he muttered. “I was involved with a bad group before I met you and getting deeper into it all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I didn’t let you go that day in the market then.” Penny said, pecking a kiss to Nori’s cheek. Some internal timer of hers went off and she was gone back into the kitchen with a call of, “Dinner’s almost ready!” A moment later she tore out of the kitchen and into the back yard where, despite the chill from the time of year, the smell of grilled meat wafted into the house before the door closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither Nori nor Lilly commented on it beyond shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even care if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>win</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore, princess,” Nori confided. “I don’t need to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soppy git,” Lilly smiled, reaching to pull her friend into another hug. “I’m happy for you, really happy. Just make sure you invite me to the wedding, or I’ll be pulling beards out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny returned carrying a large tray of meat. Half of it was regular grilled, the other half was covered in a red and black substance. “Are you staying for dinner or going back to your big hunk of sexy muscle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean I can’t do both?” Nori smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can.”  Penny winked as she took the tray into the kitchen and set it on the table. She finished setting out the food. It was a full barbeque spread, the meat either with or without sauce depending on what people liked. And when she finished setting it up she glanced around. “What is taking him so long…” And then she headed out of the kitchen again, “Go ahead and start. I’m gonna see if Daffodil has gotten the flour out of his hair yet…” Then she was skipping toward the washroom and inside, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask,” Lilly advised, “we don’t want to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just want to get your hands on some meat,” Nori replied as he dug in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Said the High Priest to the Vestal Virgin,” Lilly muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori glanced at her, an eyebrow raised in question, then shook his head and carried on. He was accustomed to the strange things his friend sometimes said by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the proper way to eat meat,” Nori said as he munched away happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to tell Dwalin you said that,” Lilly smiled. “Although, I have to agree.” She looked towards the corridor. “Wonder what’s taking my sister so long… we’ll have eaten it all if she doesn’t hurry up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worked up an appetite with your princes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the dwobbit huffed. “It would be nice to get laid </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> before we leave you know. And they aren’t mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weird mix of arousal, mortification, confusion, and curiosity swept over the house before it abruptly started to dwindle away just before Penny returned from her trip to the washroom. She looked… A bit starry-eyed. And pleased. And smug. When she saw the others eating, she grinned and said, “I told him how to get glue out of his hair,” and then made a plate for herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Lilly asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf’s eyes sparkled as she just grinned and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the sun rose on the seventh day of Durin’s Trials, people were once more gathering in the arena once more. Over the course of the night, the hunters had returned and they would be showing their hauls to the judges. Scores in this category relied upon what type of animal killed, how big it was, and how many wounds were in the creature’s hide indicating the difficulty the hunter had taking it down. After the kills were shown off, there would be a lunch break while the judges conferred and then all winners would be announced. After the final announcement, everyone would prepare for the feast and celebration. The feast would start off with a congratulatory speech from King Thorin and then a closing ritual from the Priests of Mahal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was technically well enough to go back to guard duty and with Dwalin, Fíli, and Kíli down with the other competitors, she did just that, standing at attention as she let her new awareness of the air spread out around them. Glorfindel had joined them in the box and was also using his gift to make sure everyone was safe by keeping tabs on the emotions within and near the arena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension in the box was so thick it could have been cut with one of Lilly’s little mithril swords. While both dwobbit and dwelf were fairly secure in knowing who the winners would be, Dís had no such assurances. Besides, even though Lilly had let herself believe that it was only champions who would eventually join Thorin on </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> quest, there were too many families involved. It just did not seem plausible, even with the great reduction in competitors this year, that three siblings could all win their Trial.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the first of the hunters came out, he seemed to have a pretty good haul, three big boars and two deer. The problem was that they were all riddled with arrow wounds making the hides useless for pretty much anything except small items. Another hunter came out and seemed to have a good haul of wild mountain goats and a very young mountain lion.  The goats had apparently been snagged with a hard stone shot from a sling breaking their legs and causing them to fall from the cliff where the hunter had found them while the mountain lion had a leg that had been cut off before being sliced across the throat. The hunters went on and on until last came out the returning Champion from several previous Trials.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was wild looking with grass sticking out of his black mane of hair and a very distinctive axe stuck into his forehead. The audience was on the edge of their seats to see what he had managed to bring back this year. The first few carcasses hauled from his wagon were rather unremarkable. A fox, two wolves, and a half a dozen hares… But then a dozen dwarves climbed in and hauled out a massive bear! And what was more astonishing, they went back into the wagon and brought out another! The smaller kills had been made with thrown stones while the bears… The only marks that could be found on their hides were single puncture wounds from the hunter’s spear to the chest. The crowd roared their approval!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luncheon was served after that while the kills were hauled out of the arena to be prepared for the night’s feast or winter preservation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arena was too small to hold every competitor for every trial while they awaited the announcement of the winners of each, and so the five highest scoring dwarves in every one were brought out as soon as the arena was cleared and everyone had eaten something. Once again Thorin got up and made a rousing speech about the calibre of entrants this year and how it had been a pity that their numbers had been so low, although the reason for it was a cause for great celebration. The dwarves cheered heartily at that, as the number of births had, for the first time in decades, exceeded the number of deaths by almost double the usual amount. Mahal’s blessing had smiled upon them all, he roared, before once more returning to his praise of the future champions and their skill in both their craft and with their weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf smirked rather smugly, trying to hide the expression while the elf seemed to find a sudden interest in the design of some random dwarf’s scarf. It looked like one of Lilly’s to him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no apparent order in which the champions were announced and several of the names were ones that Lilly had no chance of recognising before the first name that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> was called. Gloin was the champion shoemaker, followed by Ori, then Dori and then Bofur. Balin was a given among the scholars, Lilly thought, the arena had been at its most hushed during his recital and had even once yelled for the warriors to leave him to tell the story. Bombur was declared champion architect and Bifur, unsurprisingly, champion hunter. All that was left were the four that Lilly was most invested in and she waited anxiously as several others were announced until, finally, Dwalin’s name was called, followed by Fíli’s, Kíli’s and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nori</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Lilly screamed almost as loudly as the other dwarves at this final announcement. Her friend had done it and even from this distance she could see the stunned expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Completely unable to help himself with the combined emotions of everyone, Glorfindel leaped to his feet and cheered loudly. He was slightly flushed, embarrassed that he was unable to block out so many focused emotions, but that did not stop him from enjoying the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ellon’s reaction went mostly unnoticed, Lilly and Dís were too busy cheering near the edge of the box as they watched the champions take their place at the table set up for them, with a space in the middle for Thorin to sit and dine with them. Dís, too, would be joining her brother shortly and although she had offered Lilly a place there as visiting royalty the dwobbit had declined. She would be content to remain on the fringes for a time with Penny and Glorfindel until the formal part was over. Which, Dís had assured her, usually lasted until the first four or five pints of ale had been consumed before champions began to abandon the high table in search of friends and family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they followed Lilly from the box, Penny took the opportunity to take hold of Glorfindel’s arm and pull him down into a quick and fierce kiss. When she released him, her voice was a soft growl. “You hear that? We’re a blessing from Mahal…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel quirked a smile and gave Penny a gentle kiss before tugging her from the viewing box and after Lilly into the celebrations. “Then let us celebrate the knowledge…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much as Dís had said it would, the celebratory feast devolved into something more like a party after the first few pints of ale had done the rounds. And after the Priests of Mahal had finished the official closing ritual and praised Mahal for giving them such fine Champions. The Champions meandered down from the high table to mix with others that they were more familiar with and receive the congratulations of those who had not won but had lingered for the celebrations which had spread into the streets and stands. At one end several dwarves who had brought instruments with them had already begun to play, many others had already begun dancing and, in dark corners, one or two could already be found celebrating in other ways. Dwalin was still at the top table, Nori’s hand held tightly in his as the pair spoke to Dís, and all three having apparently already consumed large quantities of ale. Lilly had no idea where Thorin had vanished to, though he had remained long enough to eat and share in the merriment for a time, and she had lingered with Penny and Glorfindel until Fíli and Kíli had both appeared. Both of them were carrying fiddles of their own and they were also riding high on the delight of having won. It did not take much effort at all for either of them to persuade the dwobbit to slip away with them and they were quick to spirit her away to another party that was happening a little bit further outside the walls of the town than the arena was located, where dozens of young dwarves around their age had come together with their own instruments, pilfered barrels of ale and roasted boars to have their </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> party away from the watchful eyes of their elders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was dancing and laughter, ale and food and a sense of freedom and relaxation that Lilly had not felt in too long. At one point she had joined in a dance that had her passed from partner to partner, the vast majority of whom she had never met, as she laughed breathlessly until she found herself pressed between Fíli and Kíli and there was the flash of something on the edge of her awareness that she knew and could feel building. Then Kíli’s lips were on hers and she stopped caring about what that feeling meant because it only enhanced what she was already experiencing and had since first encountering the two princes upon her return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Kíli was pulling away and Fíli was taking his place, and she started to wonder if her legs were going to hold her up any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not now,” Fíli whispered suddenly as he ended the kiss. “Soon,” he promised, “but not in the dirt. We’ll have you in a bed, princess, covered in furs so that we can worship you.” Lilly whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not do that now?” She breathed. “Whose bed is nearest?” The extra surge of desire that she had felt was dying off now, not that it really mattered for much other than the fact that her brain was functioning a little bit better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ours,” Kíli insisted, glanced at his brother and nodded, then they grabbed a hand each and dragged her back towards the arena. “There’s a passage straight home underneath,” Kíli explained, “Thorin wanted us all to use it after the attack on our mother. It will be quicker than walking through town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly was all for that, right up until she walked into the main building with the lads and found the door to said passageway open and the sounds coming from it definitely told her what was happening before Fíli poked his head in to look. He reemerged only a second later, looking pale as he looked at his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not look,” he said, “you will thank me for the rest of your days for avoiding that sight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant that Lilly absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see who it was. So she slipped her hand from Kíli’s and took a peak herself. Dwalin and Nori she recognised instantly, it would be hard not to with the number of times she had walked in on them or seen them during the little orgies Nori used to organise. But it took her a moment to place the ‘dam between them until she turned her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she whispered and withdrew quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow she did not think the Dís would appreciate that Lilly had seen her like that. She also knew that Glorfindel was absolutely going to get a piece of Nori’s mind in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the main party, Glorfindel and Penny were actually managing to successfully remain out of sight. A neat trick considering how tall they were compared to everyone else. When pressed, Glorfindel confessed he was projecting an aura of boredom and indifference around them. The two were eating,  indulging in ale, and even dancing. At one point a particular song had a nice beat to it that had the dwelf trying to teach the ellon some dirty dancing, but the poor elf had blushed so hard that she had giggled and relented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was when she was still giggling twenty minutes later that Glorfindel swiped the ale from Penny’s hands and quaffed it. “You do not need to get drunk…” He rumbled in her ear. “The last time you and Berechon indulged you ran around calling yourself Manwë’s Wrath and threatening to ‘cut a bitch’…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny giggled even more, shivering before she tugged on Glorfindel’s arm. “Let’s go find a place… Somewhere far from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Intrigued by his heart’s playful emotions and flushed cheeks, Glorfindel was easily led away from the party. He used his empathy to guide them deep within the city until he felt only the faintest traces on his passive range. “Why are we here?” He wondered only to find out when the dwelf suddenly shoved him against the wall and pounced!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like she had years ago, Penny climbed her golden savior. Only this time she wrapped her arms around his neck, claiming his mouth with hers and indulging in a deep kiss. Her thighs clenched tightly to his hips to help keep her from slipping and she moaned appreciatively when she did start to slip and Glorfindel wrapped his arms around her legs to help hold her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel thought it was hardly fair of the dwelf to force him to just hold her so he took the initiative, turning and pinning her to the wall. When he felt the flash of appreciation and arousal he groaned and pressed against her in such a way that caused her to writhe even as he slid one of his hands beneath her shirt and vest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was the alcohol distorting their perception of time, but it seemed that they got to make out for a bit longer before the familiar slipping sensation told them it was time to cease. Once they calmed down, they held hands as they walked back home and went to bed for a well deserved sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will probably be a few unhappy people in the morning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. I Will Survive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And I grew strong<br/>And I learned how to get along<br/>And so you're back<br/>From outer space<br/>I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face<br/>I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key<br/>If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me<br/>Go on now, go, walk out the door<br/>Just turn around now<br/>'Cause you're not welcome anymore</p><p> </p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYkACVDFmeg">Gloria Gaynor, <i>I Will Survive</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilly was, quite possibly, one of the few people in town who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> insanely hungover the following morning as she puttered around the kitchen making bacon, eggs, sausages, fried potatoes and everything else that she could get her hands one which would make a nice, greasy, post alcohol breakfast. She mourned, briefly, that she had never learnt to make her own baked beans, which one definitely needed for a proper full English breakfast, but she would make do with what she had. At least the dwarves had something like hogs pudding, and black pudding too, and she had indulged in purchasing a small amount of them both to eat herself even if Penny and Glorfindel decided to turn their noses up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori, she had noted, had not come home. Hardly a surprise given how she had last seen him, and she wondered whether that would have an effect on his newly confirmed courtship with Dwalin. As far as Lilly knew Dís was not meant to have had any part in it all. Unfortunately for the dwobbit, walking in on Dís, Dwalin and Nori had cut short </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> evening. Seeing their mother in the sort of position that they had hoped to put Lilly in had killed the mood for the princes. Not that she blamed them, it just had not helped her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> increasing levels of sexual frustration at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was up surprisingly early. And thanks to Glorfindel cutting her off at a decent limit, she only had a faint twinge behind her eyes when she stumbled into the kitchen with a big yawn. She gave a lazy smile when she saw Lilly. “Mornin, sis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want some?” Lilly gestured to the pile of food she was making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving over, Penny poked at a couple things with a fork before gamely taking a bit of everything. She pecked a kiss to the top of Lilly’s head before seating herself at the table. “You’re awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly hummed. “So, you and Glorfindel get up to anything fun after Fíli and Kíli dragged me away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Penny hummed around a bite of something or another. “Just a little bit of play. We can’t take it far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, guess who I saw Nori and Dwalin with…” Lilly teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thorin?” Penny wondered, not quite catching on to what Lilly was teasing about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>there’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> an image,” Lilly sighed appreciatively, taking a moment to imagine it. “But not quite. They were with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dís</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and given when we came across them Fíli and Kíli were trying to take me back to their place after a wave of Gloryhorny smacked us I can take a few guesses about why those three thought that was a good idea. Put the lads off though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dís?” The dwelf seemed to be struggling to grasp concepts that morning. “Back to their… A ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>wave of Gloryhorny</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Penny dropped her fork, wincing at the loud clatter it made. “For fuck’s sake, Lilly! He said we were far enough away, that he could barely feel anyone on the edge of his range… I swear!” She thumped her head down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So his really strong feelings obviously have a wider reach,” Lilly shrugged. “And we really need to experiment with it when we get back to Imladris. If it makes you feel better, the gathering I was at was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the very edge of it, it was more of a niggle than anything, and we were twenty minutes further out of town than the arena is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny whined. “I hate having to go out to the middle of nowhere just so my boyfriend can feel me up and vice versa.” She lifted her head, frowning. “I don’t remember how far out we were. We just kept going until he barely felt anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll work on it,” Lilly promised. “And maybe it’ll ease off once you’re married. At least you actually got to feel him up,” she huffed. “Every time I turn around the last couple of weeks </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> is stopping me from getting more than a couple of seriously toe curling kisses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either Penny was sufficiently distracted by her own thoughts or she was no longer fighting what everyone else saw as inevitable as she made no comment about getting married one day. She frowned. “I wish he’d get off though. Still says it doesn’t feel right. Guy’s gonna hurt something with those blue balls.” She then narrowed her eyes at Lilly, a grin growing. “Whose better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last night it was Fíli,” the dwobbit smirked, “but that was after Kíli had already done a number on my ability to function so who knows? Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>cares</span>
  </em>
  <span>? If they can kiss like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> what else are their tongues good at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m torn,” the dwelf confessed. “Because on the one hand: Hot. But on the other: I’ll probably never get to see it.” She pouted for a while before tilting her head and taking another bite of food. Once she’d swallowed she said thoughtfully, “I wonder if Daffodil will finish if I’m there talking him through it… I wonder how safe guided masturbation would be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only one way to find out,” Lilly told her, “as long as you aren’t all worked up at the same time and you can always stop if things start to slip. Besides,” she grinned wickedly, “they’ll be in Rivendell in a year and a half and if they haven’t found someone else I intend to have them </span>
  <em>
    <span>every way I can</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m sure you’ll find a way to accidentally get a look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure it would work… Even if one of us were not worked up, his empathy and lack of control projecting it when aroused means we wouldn’t stay that way.” Penny’s disheartened look brightened up with the idea of getting to watch the princes with Lilly. “So… Did you want to drag them off and bone them asap or do some order for your first time with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At this point? If they walked through that door right now I would drag the pair of them upstairs and you wouldn’t see me for a week. Except for food that is,” Lilly told her sister without a hint of a blush. “Once I’ve had a chance to cool down?” She shrugged. “Fíli was my favourite in the Before, you know that, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I don’t think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> pick one over the other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have time to think about it. And plan. So many things to plan. Like how we’ll contrive to join the party.” Penny grumbled, picking at her food. “But I will stab a dwarf if he’s a douche…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s guaranteed to be a dick at some point,” Lilly reminded her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to be sneaky about my stabbing then…” Penny said as she finished her food. She got up and washed the dishes she had used. “Hey… We should probably leave within the next week if we want to give ourselves time for a leisurely trip to Bilbo’s for Yule…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Lilly admitted, “and the sooner the better… I just need to get this place signed over to Nori before we go. No point in keeping it, what with everything that’s coming. Soon as I get that done we can go,” she got to her feet, it was better to get started now before she decided to keep on putting it off.  Besides, she missed her dog. She paused. “You might want to lay low until I’ve had a chance to work out Nori’s mood,” the dwobbit added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say that Nori was annoyed when he came home would not have been quite accurate. Penny and Glorfindel </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> seem to have taken Lilly’s advice, at least, and kept out of sight although Lilly wished that she had the elf there to help her get a better read on her best friend’s mood. He sat heavily at the table, barely even bothering to greet her and he looked exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Lilly asked him, not wanting to say that she had seen him with Dwalin and Dís.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucked up,” Nori replied. “I drank too much and I let the good mood get to me and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you and Dwalin fucked Dís,” Lilly finished for him. He looked at her sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently you three had the same idea the lads and I did,” Lilly told him, “except that we probably would have made it to a bed before tearing one another’s clothes off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mahal’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sake</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nori’s head hit the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is this a problem?” Lilly asked him. “It was never a problem when I was in the middle, or underneath or top or any of the other dozens of weird and wonderful positions we got ourselves into. You and Dwalin haven’t announced anything yet. Has he decided to call it off?” Because if he had, the Company was going to be short one son of Fundin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Nori said very quickly, as though following her line of thought. “Nothing like that. He insisted that it was because we were all drunk and running high off our wins. Except it wasn’t, was it, Princess? Because your sister and the ponce went too far again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In their defense,” Lilly insisted, “they thought they were out of range. And you knew what it was so you could have put a stop to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the problem, Princess,” Nori spat. “I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. We’ve been messing around for forty years and we always knew that we wanted something more and couldn’t have it. And the first chance we get to add someone into the mix after we decide to make it official neither of us sees the point in saying ‘no’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So maybe you were never meant to be just two,” Lilly suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think it’s that easy to find a third at our time of life?” Nori sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you need to stop reading into this,” the dwobbit told him. “Look, you, me and Dwalin had a thing going off and on for a long time. If it had been me with the two of you instead of Dís would you be having this crisis now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said after a moment. She gave him a searching look. “Because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Princess, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. I know what you want and what you expect. I don’t know her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Dwalin does,” Lilly pointed out. “He knows her and what she wants and expects. We both know that he’s known Dís a lot longer than he’s known you. He knew her husband too. What does it matter if your relationship is a little bit more open than others? It always has been. That’s how you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean, you made sure he was perfectly happy with the idea of you kissing me when you came home the other day before you did it. And Penny and Glory’s moment wasn’t all that long, five or ten minutes at most. Long enough to </span>
  <em>
    <span>start</span>
  </em>
  <span> things and short enough that you could have stopped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to tell me?” Nori sighed after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it happened, it’s done, Dwalin doesn’t want to change things between you, you don’t want to change things. Just leave it be and see what happens,” the dwobbit advised. “And don’t kill my sister and Glorfindel. I need them.” He scowled. “I’ll be finished with them in about ten years, if you’re still angry,” she added and he finally smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should I expect to happen when you’re done with me?” He asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. Lilly kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be done with you, Nori,” she told him. “You’re my best friend. You’re currently being a total idiot, mind.” Then she scowled. “And your shenanigans with Dís completely killed the mood for me and the lads. So it better have been a bloody good night before the morning after regret kicked in otherwise I’m going to be so pissed about letting Fíli insist on a bed and you won’t stop hearing about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the problem, Princess,” Nori said honestly. “It was brilliant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re definitely an idiot,” she informed him. “It’ll work out one way or the other, you’ll see.” Then she wrinkled her nose. “You stink, go get cleaned up. I’ve got something else I need to talk to you about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Lilly had warned them to lay low, Penny had gone to clean up while Glorfindel had breakfast and not long later the two of them left the house to go start purchasing supplies for the trip to Bilbo’s. They were surprised at how many dwarves laughed off the effects of Glorfindel’s projecting as merely a reaction to a good Trials week and a great after party. Though there were a few ‘deer in the headlights’ looks when certain dwarves crossed paths and some sheepish grins for others. It made Penny inevitably wonder who in the Company had ended up doing whom. Because she was a curious thing and really did enjoy watching. She glanced at the golden elf beside her and felt something inside go mushy with affection for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling was enough that it caught Glorfindel’s attention from where he was purchasing some items from a vendor and he looked at the dwelf. He smiled at her before returning his attention to the task he had been doing. The dwarf was overcharging him, but the ellon had expected to be ripped off purely because he was an elf and, in this at least, the dwarven merchants did not fail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they moved on, Penny was amused. “You know, since they think I’m Princess Vesta’s human guard, you really should just let me buy things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” Glorfindel agreed easily as he split his purchase with the dwelf. It was some greasy, fried, street food thing he had wanted to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny took one and, having no memory of seeing this particular item before, she sniffed it before bravely taking a bite. Then she made the mistake of looking at it when some of the fried batter covering flaked away… Because those were definitely multiple legs! She really should have taken Glorfindel’s tactic and closed her eyes to eat the thing on flavor alone because her curiosity got the best of her and she peeled it away some more batter to reveal a whole fucking spider… One as big as her fist!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf ran to the nearest trash bin and tossed the fried spider inside before spitting every bit out of her mouth. And then, despite it still being relatively early, she ran into the nearest tavern and bought a very strong ale, hoping to dissolve her taste buds and get the feeling out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that great big golden ponce somehow managed to eat the whole damn thing before tracking down his disgusted feeling love. “I cannot decide which the best part was…” He said, despite the disgusted glare he was receiving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not getting any kisses until after you have very thoroughly scrubbed that mouth.” Penny hissed at him. “None!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did eventually buy some actual supplies for the road, with Penny making sure to get some jerky meat so she could make teriyaki jerky. And some other things, including some things for the pantry they might want before they left. Finally they made it back to the house and, if Glorfindel then spent the better part of a half hour scrubbing his teeth and inside of his mouth, well… That just showed how considerate he was. And that he really liked kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glorfindel!” Penny barked, snatching the golden ellon’s wrist seconds before he could reach his target. The elf attempted wide, innocent eyes at her and she scowled. “If you don’t stop that, you’re getting flour in your hair again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scowling, Glorfindel reluctantly moved a step back only to be yanked down into a kiss before the dwelf let him retreat. “This is torture, I will have you know.” He stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so full of shit.” Penny snarked, going back to her task. She narrowed her eyes at the plate which had housed a dozen brownies and there were two missing. She turned back around to see Nori handing one to Glorfindel as he ate the other. “You’re both little shits!” The dwelf scooped up the knife she had been using to cut the brownies and pointed it at them. “OUT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel did not look inclined to listen, but when Penny growled at them he felt her determination firm, he chose the wise course of action and retreated. Nori followed at a leisurely strut that indicated he was only leaving because he chose to leave and not because an angry ‘dam was tired of their shenanigans while she baked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of hours later, Penny vacated the kitchen. She had a covered dish under one arm and was soon pulling on her coat. “I left some on the table…” She scowled. “Because if you had waited you’d have gotten some anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The golden ellon moved over, brushing the dwelf’s hair back where loose wisps had fallen from her bun. “Would you like me to go with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would…” When he started to perk up, Penny added. “But you’re not coming.” She sighed and kissed his cheek. “You attract too much attention with your glowy self, honeybutt. Best to let the fake human wander alone.” She winked and picked up the dish before heading out of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel did his lady love the courtesy of watching her until she was around a corner before heading for the stack of brownies she had left!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After leaving the house, Penny headed for Dori’s bakery. She did not stop there, though. The place was already closed for the night. She did admire the shiny new number on his Trials Champion plaque though. She bypassed the bakery door and went for his house door, knocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while it seemed as if Dori would not answer. After all, he knew she was there just as much as she knew he was there. But apparently he decided that seeing what she wanted would prove less bothersome than trying to explain to people why she was standing at his door for who knew how long. He looked grumpy when he opened the door. “Well?” He stood aside, gesturing for her to come in when he saw she was carrying a dish. “I hope you are not inviting yourself to dinner.” Because, while Dori was normally unfailingly polite, she had irritated him something fierce and threatened his entire career and possibly his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello. Nice to see you, too. Congratulations, by the way. How’s Calder?” Penny wondered once Dori closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, yes. Hello. Thank you…” Then Dori gritted his teeth and made his way into his personal kitchen to make tea. “Calder is wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zephyr slipped out of Penny’s coat pocket and went searching for the water elemental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dori eyed the strange thing he could both see and not see as he poured tea for them. He gave a resigned sigh when there was a clatter from where Calder was lounging in one of the decorative teapots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in luck, though.” The dwelf said as she seated herself at the table and set her dish on it. “I did not come to invite myself to dinner. I came to apologize for pressing you about your gift. I tend to get excited about things and not think of how it affects others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You certainly took your time with that apology.” Dori sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny grinned. “I also tend to take a long time to realize when I’ve forgotten my manners.” She pushed the covered dish over to Dori. “And I wanted to thank you for looking after Vesta when I had to leave. Again, a bit late… But I hope my gift for you will make up for the delay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving the dwelf a skeptical look, Dori carefully lifted the lid from the dish. There were a couple sheets of parchment laying atop a handkerchief that was helping keep the dish’s contents warm. He moved it aside and saw a large pile of roughly square stacks of brown cake-like things. “What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not a very good cook, but I was pleased when I remembered a recipe that is a popular baked treat back where Vesta and I are from. We call them brownies. Those are samples of the basic brownies. I have included the recipe and suggestions for some of the more common variations they can be found in.” Penny hovered a hand over her tea, using a small cyclone of wind to cool it before taking a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dori looked stunned as he checked the writing on the parchment and looked at the ‘brownie’ things. After a moment, he said, “You realise that giving a recipe to a chef could be considered a serious courting gift.” He frowned, setting the parchment back into the dish and sliding it back over. “One I would have to decline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny regarded the dwarf calmly. “I’m already courting.” She said, and then she had to pause because it was the first time she had actually said the words. A soft smile took over her features. “And while I do think you are very attractive, I have a big golden elf to go home to that I would not be willing to trade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had heard there was an elf lord straight out of legend courting a guard… That would be you then?” Dori regarded the dwelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding her head, Penny raised her tea cup in a ‘cheers’ gesture before taking another sip. “And while you might consider it a courting gift, I consider it something I would enjoy giving to a friend.” When she saw the dwarf’s expression start to grow stubborn, she added. “Accept it or do not. Either way the only way that dish is leaving this house is if you carry it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dori grimaced, leaning back and fiddling with his tea cup in resignation. “A gift between… Friends? We hardly know each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you were the first person I thought to go to when I needed someone I could trust to look after Vesta. Even above her best friend.” Penny sighed, setting the nearly empty tea cup down. “I am sorry I pressed you, Dori… But… Things are coming and before you know it… We’ll need you. Please don’t hide from your gift.” With that said, the dwelf stood. “Thank you for the tea.” And then she saw herself out, her elemental flying after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long time after Penny left, Dori sat there thinking. Then, curious, he took one of the brownies up and inspected it. He could see that she was not an expert at baking. The bottom felt a bit hard and there were a few visible spots where the flour had evidently not been sifted before being added to the mix. Still… He bravely took a bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later Dori was so caught up in studying the new recipe and the variation suggestions as well as mixing up a basic batter to try his own hand at it that he nearly missed the knock on his door. He automatically focused his strange sense of the sisters toward the door, but as far as he could tell they were nowhere near and so he easily went to the door. Opening it revealed a pleasant surprise. “Master Balin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Master needed there, Dori, if you’ll remember.” Balin’s eyes twinkled. “I was hoping we might… Discuss what happened after the Trials ended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dori flushed, remembering that night, and opened the door wider so that Balin could enter. “I would love to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly browsed the various toys in the shop, looking for something to take back to Estel. It seemed to have become something of a tradition for her and Penny to take some sort of gift back to the young boy and Lilly was determined to expand his collection. It was absolutely packed, with probably more than thirty dwarves trying to place orders for Kili's Trials piece. Lilly, having spent several days with Kíli had already placed her order, for which she had already received a note to advise her it was ready. Aware that it was nearly time for the shop to close, the dwobbit was in no hurry. Kíli, she knew, would not throw her out without letting her collect her order, especially as she was due to leave very soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dwarf knocked into her with more force than necessary and Lilly turned to give the idiot a piece of her mind, only to be confronted with a familiar face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frey," she breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked… well frankly he looked like shit. He had a dark bruise blooming on one side of his face, his eyes were bloodshot and he smelt faintly of alcohol. His hair was tied back, but not as neatly as it had been when the two of them had been together with Vali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vesta,” he sneered. She took a breath, preparing to turn away when he spoke again. “Found yourself some new playthings yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s none of your concern,” Lilly shrugged, turning her back on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen you prancing around with the princes,” he snarled, grabbing her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me,” Lilly hissed. “I mean it, Frey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worried I’ll embarrass you in front of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he glanced in Kíli’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting</span>
  </em>
  <span> me,” the dwobbit replied. “Let go of me, before I have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> you let go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your fault you know,” he continued as though he had not heard her. “Your fault Vali left, your fault that Sora was the one I got with child. Your fault I ended up married to the bitch…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I felt the same thing you did that day," Lilly snapped. "But unlike yours, my heart was still grieving and it didn't take. Don't put your shit on me. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>let me go</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Her free hand came up to grasp his wrist and she sent a pulse of pure heat through it. He yelled and pulled away. "Don't ever come near me again," the dwobbit warned him, keeping her grip on his arm tight and hot. “Next time they won't find a body."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you?" He attempted to demand, although the sound came out as more of a pained whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am Wrath," the dwobbit replied, letting her flames glow in her eyes for a moment as she focused the heat so that it completely eliminated any sign of her hand from his wrist, "and you will never touch me again, you will never speak to or of me again and you will never </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me again. I will have your word on it, as little as it means."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have it," the dwarf whimpered and the dwobbit released him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean it," she breathed, "move against me or anyone else I hold dear, and I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin</span>
  </em>
  <span> you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there a problem here?" A familiar voice asked and Lilly turned to see Kíli approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," she smiled at him. "Just making things abundantly clear to Frey about where we stand with one another. Isn't that right?" She arched an eyebrow at the troubled blond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, my lady," he stammered after a moment, then all but ran from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Kíli come to stand close behind her, then his warm breath ghosted over her ear as he said "You are glowing," in a low voice that made her tremble. She froze, however, when he added "My Queen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick glance around told her that no one was looking at her, or at least not in any way which would imply they had seen the full truth of her altercation with Frey, and so Lilly took a shuddering breath before turning to smile at the dark haired prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only came to collect my order,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he replied, “just let us get these last orders taken and then I can walk you home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need…” he cut her off by brushing his lips to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to,” he assured her and Lilly gave him a stunned nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, when she woke from that same dream she had been having for so many decades it was with Kíli’s name on her lips and Fíli’s face fading from her sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her vicious swearing, she decided as she angrily moved through some forms in her room, was perfectly justified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally the day to depart had arrived. Penny headed to the stables after breakfast to saddle and prep their mounts before leading them back to the house. It did not take her long. Years of practice had the tricks of getting the saddles on quickly and, when dealing with her, it was literally impossible for stubborn mounts to hold their breath and prevent the cinches from being properly tightened. So the task was a quick one as she gathered them, made sure the bill was properly settled  for the care they were given, and then head back to the house. She hung the reins off a post just for such things, and went into the house. Just before she entered, she turned and pointed at Asfaloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You! Keep your cock out of my horse!” She narrowed her eyes, knowing full well Badly was not in season at the moment, and headed into the house. Inside she was unsurprised to see Glorfindel flitting around making sure all of their things were packed. That was why she had volunteered to get the mounts anyway, because the ellon would just be obsessive about making sure everything was in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rather telling in their packing, if Nori was paying attention. Normally when they left the mountains Penny would also leave her ‘dwarf’ clothing in one of the closets. But this time even those were packed away and being taken along. The dwelf had no intention of ever returning this way. She even packed up two of the knicknacks she had picked out while shopping with Lilly that she particularly liked. Finally there was nothing left of either Glorfindel or Penny in the house except their cloak and coat on the hooks by the door and the packs that they were moving out to load onto the horses. Then it was just a matter of going through the ‘goodbyes.’ Neither Penny nor Glorfindel had buddied up to the dwarves in the way Lilly had, so they were mostly giving her a chance to say her goodbyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly had said a tearful goodbye to Nori, who was still slightly stunned that she had simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>given</span>
  </em>
  <span> him her house. The things that she needed or wanted to keep, as well as a substantial amount of gold, had been carefully packed into crates to be shipped to Imladris and were stored in her craft room for collection in the spring. Her farewell to Dwalin had also been teary, with added threats that he treat her friend right, although they did not really need to be made. As for Fíli and Kíli, who had apparently agreed that it was better to be late for work than miss out on the chance to say goodbye to her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> goodbye would probably have started several small fires in the Before. As upset as she was about the fact that she had finally identified the faces in her recurrent dreams, as pissed as she was that apparently </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been manipulating things in her life long before she had been snatched, she allowed herself to indulge and enjoy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> was not the time for a crisis about the truth of her feelings for them. She could do that later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, it was time to go and see her brother.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boo! Umm... Forgot to post an end note... This was almost forgotten today. *snickers* I overslept and Artemis is busy with maths. Love you all! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Winter Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the meadow we can build a snowman<br/>And pretend that he is Parson Brown<br/>He'll say "Are you married?"<br/>We'll say "No man"<br/>You can do the job<br/>When you're in town<br/>Later on, we'll conspire<br/>As we dream, by the fire<br/>To face unafraid<br/>The plans that we've made<br/>Walking in a winter wonderland</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u92-2zNc4KQ">Dean Martin, <i>Winter Wonderland</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The trip from Thorin’s Halls to Hobbiton was always quiet and peaceful. The only traffic they ever saw were the occasional trade caravans and random rangers. Ranger patrols in this part of Middle Earth rarely even had more than two people and those were quite often young couples on their ‘honeymoon.’ The only thing rushing them was the cold weather as they traveled into the Shire and on to Hobbiton. They had sent word when they started packing up to leave and hopefully Bilbo would be ready for them. Either way, they were there and taking packs off of their mounts and heading to Bag End.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope you’re ready for the inevitable Baggins Family Meetings.” Penny teased Lilly as they walked that last distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urgh,” the dwobbit groaned. “I’m really not in the mood for all of that right now,” she replied, her mind still twisting over the implications of the dreams which, even though she was on the road now, had not let up despite the fact that she had finally identified the other players. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny hummed for a moment, in the way she had that said she was about to say something designed to get a reaction from at least one person. “So…” The dwelf let it trail for a moment before saying, “Do you think honeybutt and I could get away with making out here and they’d just pass it off as a Trewsday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindely tripped on thin air and stumbled rather ungracefully. He blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly grinned, “Probably,” she replied. “I might even join in this time,” she muttered although hobbits did not generally do anything for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny grinned as well, turning to look at Glorfindel and waggling her brows ridiculously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ellon shook his head at the dwelf’s ridiculousness and would have covered his face if his hands had not been full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you’re planning,” Bilbo said from where he was standing in his doorway watching them finish approaching. “Stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But everyone would have so much fun…” Penny pouted playfully. Bilbo scowled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said again in a similar scolding tone to the one that Lilly might use with Edana when the puppy was being a little bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> playful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry, Bilbo.” Glorfindel assured the hobbit. “I will not allow her to carry through on this plan.” He studiously avoided the half pouting, half irritated look that Penny directed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” the hobbit sighed, “at least one of you seems to have some good sense. “In you come and get settled while I put some tea on and find something to eat with it. Then you can tell me all about these Durin’s Trials you were so eager to see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something is upsetting you,” Bilbo said to Lilly several days later. His sister, who had been furiously repairing a tear in her travelling trousers, paused in her work to scowl at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does something have to be wrong?” She demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I am quite certain that not even Otho Sackville-Baggins deserves the fury with which you are stabbing those trousers,” Bilbo took them from her gently. “I know I have not always been the best of brothers to you, and truthfully I am still learning, but I recognise enough of your behaviours to have learnt that something has changed between when I last saw you here, on your way to Thorin’s Halls, and now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing you can do anything about,” Lilly shook her head. “I need to work my own way through it.” Although she could acknowledge that working her own way through her emotions had never worked out that well for her in the past. “It’s just… how can I trust my own feelings when it seems like someone has been manipulating them for most of my life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not ask Lord Glorfindel?” Bilbo suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to call him that you know,” Lilly told her brother. “Especially not when he isn’t around.” Her brother glared at her. “Because I don’t think he would know,” she huffed after a moment. “My emotions seem to get blocked out when Penny’s around, and he tries not to poke into them anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or you just do not want him to tell you that whatever your emotions are, they are real,” Bilbo challenged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would he even be able to tell the difference?” Lilly shrugged. “Even if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the result of someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>messing with my life</span>
  </em>
  <span> they would seem real anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then perhaps you need to decide whether the slim possibility that someone has been manipulating you is worth giving up whatever, or whoever, it is that has caused you to become so upset over the matter,” Bilbo suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might not be given a choice,” Lilly replied softly. “And I can’t… Losing Vali turned me into something terrible.” She confessed. “If I lost… there wouldn’t be enough of me left to bring back if I lost them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I think you have your answer,” Bilbo said sadly. “And I still believe you should talk to your friends about it.” The dwobbit shook her head. “Very well,” he sighed. “At the very least, stop taking it out on your clothes. You can come and help with dinner instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days before Yule found Penny and Glorfindel once more dancing under the stars. By the Reckoning of Rivendell it was the date of the Yule Festival and, like they had the last time they spent Yule in the Shire, they had waited for everyone else to retire before moving outside. Though it was cold, the notorious cold-hater still smiled as she danced beneath the stars with her golden hero. This year it was not snowing and only a few puffy clouds lazily drifted by as they danced. There was a bright moon though that had the frost covering the ground sparkling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did not take long before their elegant elven dance steps devolved into a gentle sway as they indulged in a few soft kisses. The only emotions being projected on this night were of love and contentment as the duo enjoyed being together and having their own private moment. They completely lost track of time as they swayed in their own little world and both of their ears twitched when they heard the faint, distant sound of a rooster crowing. Pulling apart they saw the sky starting to grow brighter as the sun began to rise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amused, Penny smiled before pulling something out of her pocket. Without giving Glorfindel a chance to see just what it was, she had fastened it around his neck. “I don’t have any fancy, magic locks…” She murmured, “but I think you’ll manage to take care of it anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel chuckled, “It seems we had a similar idea this year…” He reached up as well, the password to the chain holding the pendant the dwelf had long been wearing passing by his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s really morbid, you know.” Penny informed him, she was letting him keep the surprise though, and watching his face while he fiddled with the necklace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not create it. It was a gift to me from Turgon.” He smiled in faint remembrance. “I was constantly losing the original one I had been given, or forgetting it somewhere and finally he latched that one on me and declared the only way I would forget it again was over my dead body.” The elf huffed a laugh. “It took me a decade to puzzle it out, so you have me beat by far there.” He moved to affix the necklace around the dwelf’s neck once more. When he murmured the password to lock it in place once more the weight of the chain had increased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was just cresting the horizon, lighting the ellon up like a bit of itself had somehow fallen to earth when Penny raised up and kissed him again. They did not part until one of the early rising gardeners kindly informed them that if they wanted to avoid the gossip mongers they had best take that indoors… And then he apologized profusely for interrupting them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanking the hobbit, the duo were giggling as they headed indoors where they started cooking breakfast while wearing their new ornaments. Penny’s was a necklace with wider links that he had actually threaded the original necklace through. The necklace that was essentially wrapped around the old rope chain was gold and decorated with diamonds and pearls. Glorfindel’s new necklace was something Penny had sneakily commissioned from Nori. It was a mithril chopin chain with a small oval mithril pendant. The pendant was only about half an inch wide and three quarters of an inch long. The pendant had an inlaid golden sun pattern and, nestled in the center of the sun pattern, was a small spiral cut diamond that sparkled with multiple colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly found this Yule in the Shire was rather more lively than her previous one had been. Cuttings from local evergreens were dragged into the smial and draped or hung from the appropriate available surfaces, the stove in the kitchen needed constantly topping up with fuel as Bilbo and Lilly baked up enough Yule time treats to feed what felt like all of Imladris for a month. Ultimately, to make things a little bit easier, Lilly had placed Vulcan into the stove instead and he had steadily warmed it as they needed it like a less mouthy version of Calcifer from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Howl’s Moving Castle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Bilbo and Lilly cooked, Penny and Glorfindel just tried to stay out of the way. Though Bilbo had offered to let them cook as well, Penny had warned that the only Yule-type treats she knew had cinnamon in them and Lilly had banned her from the kitchen. And, well, Glorfindel was still learning the intricacies of using a stove and oven. But then Penny snuck back into the kitchen anyway and made some toffee coated popcorn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing that Lilly had always, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> hated it was people under her feet in the kitchen. She and Bilbo, however, seemed to work well together. Well enough, at least, that she did not want to stab him in the face with a wooden spoon when he accidentally stepped in front of her. It was one of the reasons she had found the need to have someone helping her in the large kitchens in Imladris especially frustrating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, however, they finished their work, including a carefully baked gingerbread smial with winter garden that Lilly had spent hours getting as perfect as she could, which still would not have won her any prizes for artistic talent but was infinitely better than any of her efforts in the Before. And, as if there was some secret signal, the rest of Bilbo’s family, friends and neighbours seemed to know that the pair had finished their preparations because they began to arrive in their dozens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel had no idea how it happened with all of the waist-high hobbits running around, but somehow he ended up standing in the middle of one of the rooms with an infant hobbit cradled against his chest and a couple of toddlers using him as a climbing frame! His eyes scanned for help, landing on Penny, but the dwelf was too busy just watching and smiling to be bothered to intervene. Lilly was no help either, when she was not helping Bilbo with his duties as host she was too busy watching him with wide eyes and scarcely contained glee before she had to hurry off and make </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> pot of tea so that some guest or another could have another cup. Not to mention the mulled wine and hot cocoa for the children and the absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>endless</span>
  </em>
  <span> amount of washing up that needed to be done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow the ellon made his way over to the dwelf where he hissed. “What do I do!” To his credit, he did not try to hand off the infant or stop the fauntlings that were clinging to his legs while he walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggling, Penny replied, “You’re doing great already! What’s wrong? You didn’t have any trouble with Estel…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Estel was not this… Tiny!” He gestured with the sleeping infant that was, indeed, tiny. Penny would have thought it was premature if she did not know it was a hobbit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get a name, at least?” The dwelf wondered, peering at the tiny, sleeping face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rosamunda Took.” Glorfindel watched as Penny’s eyes seemed a little glazed. She was probably bringing up whatever lore she had. When her eyes focused again, she brushed a gentle finger over the tiny head resting on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby girl…” Then she turned her attention to Glorfindel. “Why don’t you take the kids to the sitting room and tell them a story? Just… Make something up.” And then she left him, picking up some empty, discarded dishes and making her way to the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel panicked before sighing and taking the dwelf’s advice. Before long, there was not a peep to be heard from any fauntlings as they were enthralled by the really big elf’s story!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly, meanwhile, had been caught by one of the hobbit matrons, although she could not have said which one it was at the time, who had given up on hounding Bilbo for not being married and had turned her attention to the only other unwed Baggins in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What of you, my dear?” she was saying as Lilly tried to find a way to escape. “Has there not been a hobbit lad lucky enough to catch your eye? You do not want to leave it too long before starting a family you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No hobbits,” Lilly said, reminded a little bit of her grandfather in the Before. He always used to talk like that too. “A dwarf,” or two, “maybe. But…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>dwarf</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” The matron cried. “Well that will not do at all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am half dwarf,” the dwobbit pointed out. “And I have a dwarf temper as well as some of their strength,” she continued, because she was not as strong as Nori but she was still stronger than the average hobbit. “It might be better that I marry a dwarf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re savages,” the matron replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Lilly said coldly, “I find them rather wonderful, and perfectly civilised in their own way. Frankly I’m not entirely certain I’ll ever marry,” she might not live long enough, “but if it isn’t who I’m drawn to I won’t be marrying at all. Regardless of your opinion on  the matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” the hobbit huffed. “You certainly are as headstrong as Belladonna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Lilly sniffed. “Excuse me.” She snatched a few empty plates and stormed into the kitchen. “Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerve</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her!” She snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want me to go crack some heads?” Penny wondered as she washed the dishes. She mostly wanted to be away from the crowd and no one wanted to risk being roped into the task. Because she fucking hated washing dishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> tempt me," Lilly hissed. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dwarves are savages</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she mocked. "Miserable old bitch. As if she gets any say in who I'm attracted to…" she slammed a kettle onto the stove, although it was mostly for show as the water was nearly boiling already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Too bad I haven’t started using the hobbit hair growth mix yet. Coulda gone and rubbed my beard in front of her like some evil villain…” The dwelf pondered that, smirking. “You should have told her that </span><em><span>Lord</span></em> <em><span>Elrond </span></em><span>seemed to like those </span><em><span>savages</span></em><span>.” Penny snorted. “Silly hobbits seem to idolize him even though they’ve never met him.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I doubt it will change anything,” Lilly replied. “They idolise Elrond but they still seem to think that elves mostly have their heads in the clouds. Which I suppose is better than the general dwarf belief that they have their heads up their asses but still…” She began to pour the hot water into a pot before refilling the kettle. “And who says I have to get married </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Who says I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to? Why can’t people just leave well enough alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think wedding fever is just going around again.” Bilbo said as he arrived carrying a stack of dishes. “Apparently my cousin Saradas has gone and gotten engaged and we’re all invited to the engagement party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who to?” Lilly asked, trying to recall if who Saradas had married to had been in one of the family trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo thanked Penny as the dwelf took the dishes from him and scratched an ear before saying, “Lobelia Bracegirdle.” Lilly almost choked on the tea she had been drinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say again?” She squeaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lobelia Bracegirdle.” Bilbo repeated, pouring the boiling liquid from the kettle and into a teapot. He refilled the kettle in case his sister needed to vent some more. She might as well be useful while doing so. “It was all the gossip last spring. Apparently Aunt Camellia was trying to arrange something between Lobelia and Otho and the two were, under her orders, taking a stroll through the market. Otho was a right pillock to her and Saradas smashed his nose in on her behalf before taking Lobelia to afternoon tea. They’d been walking together ever since.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good on him,” Lilly said, reaching for the kettle, “about time someone smashed the little snot’s face in.” She pulled a face. “Although… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lobelia</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I liked her.” Penny said, though she did not expand on the comment. There was too much background information they had not told Bilbo about that should most likely not be revealed. “And Saradas was funny. I remember from the trip to the Harvest Party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Lilly shrugged, internally relieved that it looked like Lotho Sackville-Baggins might never be born. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when is the engagement party?” The dwelf wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo fished the invitation out of his waistcoat pocket. “Mid Solmath.” He said. “And we’re all invited.” He held it out where the invitation was addressed to ‘The Bagginses of Bag End and Guests.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re not in any rush to get back,” Lilly mused, “although I’m half tempted to ask Nori if he and Dwalin can come and play doting suitors to get the old matrons off my back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo snorted a laugh and asked, “Think they have a friend that would do the same for me?” And then he flinched because one of the matrons was calling for him. He scurried out of the kitchen to play host.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny turned a bemused sort of look to Lilly. “You know… At one point I was jealous that Belladonna didn’t ask to adopt me… Now I’m relieved!” She frowned, ears flicking as she looked toward the door. “Is it just me or is it… Abnormally quiet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More trouble than it’s worth,” Lilly grumbled before turning in the direction of the door. “It is quiet…” Instincts drilled into her by Nori had her reaching into the opening of her skirt where she kept a small knife in case of emergencies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf did not have such instincts no matter how hard they tried to drill them into her and she merely said, “Zeph, where is everyone?” The elemental burst out of the oven where he had been keeping Vulcan company and darted through the door. A moment later he returned bouncing excitedly before darting away again. “Seems like an invitation to me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zephyr led them to the largest room in Bag End where all of the hobbits had gravitated toward and were seated on every available surface. Standing before them, was Glorfindel in partial soul form as he wove a tale of centuries gone for the little ones. His partial soul form allowed him to make realistic images appear before their eyes and sound effects to whistle through the air. With one arm he made gestures to emphasize his story and in the other he held a still sleeping baby hobbit. Strangely, part of his story seemed to involve feeding a king to a herd of sheep!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show off,” Lilly muttered with a shake of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny made a weird squeak-like noise before shaking her head and murmuring. “I think my ovaries exploded.” She left, heading back to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think when the matrons start on me about getting married I’ll point them at you and Glorfindel,” Lilly mused as she followed her sister. “You two are way closer to it than I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, the dwelf shook her head. “Maybe in a century. Give it time to see if I’m aging or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly waved a hand dismissively, positive that Penny would not be aging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the nosy matrons, flirty tweens and general busybodies left and Lilly, Bilbo, Penny and Glorfindel were able to enjoy a quiet Yule meal together before both hobbit and dwobbit collapsed into their beds to sleep. Glorfindel and Penny split the cleanup between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the weeks leading up to the engagement party, Glorfindel and Penny insisted on going over Bilbo’s training. And though the hobbit groaned, neither would be deterred. So Bilbo found himself pulling out his elven sword and strapping it to his waist and fighting for his life against the two taller opponents. Well, that’s just how it seemed. But there really were no better targets if he was going to have to try to fight orcs. Though they did remind him that orcs would not bother to pull back on the strength of their swings. It did not matter how much Bilbo told them he was not going to go fighting orcs, the two insisted. And when he was about to give up, Penny asked him what he was going to do if another Fell Winter came and the rangers were not there to save anyone? Bilbo fought with more determination after that, with Lilly passing on what she had learned from Fíli and Nori about fighting bigger opponents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of Lilly wanted to take Bilbo back to Rivendell with them so that he would have the chance to do more training with a wider variety of opponents but at this point she was also aware that it was too risky. Gandalf would arrive to select her brother for his ill-fated adventure in a little over a year and much as she hated how unprepared he would still be, Bilbo at least had more of a chance now than he had before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo was actually relieved when the day of the engagement party arrived. The distances between where the Bracegirdles and the Brandybucks lived were too great for either one to be viable and it turned out that Frogmorton was the agreed upon middle ground to have the party. Since it was too cold for them to consider the Party Tree. Apparently a large barn had been cleaned out and hired for the occasion and, if they had not been told, they would not have realized it was a barn with how the hobbits had decorated it with yards of cotton in various colors hiding the walls and disguising the various barn spaces. There was a faint musty smell of animals under the heady mix coming from all of the scented candles around, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly and Bilbo seemed to make a game of sliding through the gathered hobbits. Once the initial pleasantries with the happy couple were over, that is. They avoided the matrons while sneaking to the snack table for refreshments or accepting invites from the younger crowd to dance. Glorfindel and Penny were allowed to move more freely just because Penny was allowing Glorfindel to act as the doting suitor. It was a task he took to with relish, doing all of those little socially acceptable courting couple things that normally drove the dwelf insane… Usually with giggles because she thought they were ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the party devolved to a typical drinking, singing, and dancing fest and, once half of the guests had either left or fallen down drunk, Bilbo declared they could officially say their goodbyes and return to Bag End. The couple had not yet settled on a date for their wedding, and so they promised to send invitations all the way to Rivendell once they did. In any event, everyone was relieved to retreat to the quieter Bag End, pleased they did not get roped into clean-up duty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the end of Rethe and the trio were packing their belongings so that they would be ready to leave for Rivendell the following morning when a letter arrived for Lilly from Ered Luin. Deciding that it was time to take a break, she sat with a cup of tea and a piece of cake in the sitting room to read it. Shortly afterwards there was the sound of breaking china, and Lilly’s voice echoed around the smial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nori’s going to be a father!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm supposed to be focussing on a science tutorial. I am a terrible role model for my kids...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Hula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you’re hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat<br/>Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat!</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3JAM1nuNAk">Timone and Pumbaa, <i>Hula</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilly was still grinning over the letter three days after they had left the Shire. Thorin was, by all accounts, utterly incensed that someone had managed to get his sister with child during the celebrations, Dís was completely refusing to tell him who it might have been, Dwalin was quietly having kittens over the whole thing and Nori was very seriously debating grabbing his guard and running for the hills before Fíli and/or Kíli came forward and decided to point the finger at him. She suspected that she would receive a letter telling her what the outcome had been sometime around the time she arrived in Imladris. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep down she knew that Dwalin and Nori would eventually make it known that one or other of them was very likely the father of Dís’ child. Lilly had no idea whether there was any way for them to know for </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> which one of them it was, but then she supposed it depended just on who had put what where. Besides, sometime into their winter together in Imladris the subject of what would happen if </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> birth control methods failed had come up. Nori had shrugged and told her that it would not be the end of the world and he would step up because some part of him liked the idea of one day being a father. She planned on holding him to that statement if the quest rolled around and he had decided to run for the hills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Lilly was ecstatic, Penny could not help but wonder. After all, some of the competitors in the Trials had dropped out just because their partner was tending to a little one and they did not wish to risk their life! What would this mean for the quest itself with both Nori and Dwalin the potential father? How would they feel about leaving Dís alone for so long with a very young child, missing a lot of ‘firsts’ in the baby’s life? Not to mention the guilt over feeling like it was her fault even if she had thought her and Glorfindel were far enough away from everyone else at the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it was, Lilly’s concern was more for Penny and Glorfindel. Nori might not have been certain about how things with Dís were going to work out, but he was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoyed with the pair now than he had been the morning after the Durin's Trials closing ceremony. Which made her thoughts turn to Fíli and Kíli. How, she wondered, were they coping with the fact that they were soon going to have a much younger sibling? Part of her wanted to fly to Ered Luin to find out, another part of her was busy being relieved that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>managed to sleep with them that night, while the larger part was still rebelling against the dreams that refused to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually though, about a week east of Bree, Penny stopped worrying. She let herself slip partially into Soul Form and was remembering some of her favorite songs to act as a radio on the journey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This trip back to Imladris was quiet without even a hint of orcs or other unwelcome company to disrupt the trip. For the first time since her trips to Ered Luin had begun, Lilly was eager to get back to the Hidden Valley. Edana was waiting for her and they now only had a year before the quest was due to start. In a little over a year and a half the primary reason she and Penny had been dragged to Middle Earth and changed would be here and they all needed to be ready. Or as ready as they could be. Whatever her dreams were, and since Elrond had claimed not to know anything she would have to speak to Randoron about them, they did not mean that the dwobbit was going to turn her back on Fíli and Kíli. They did not deserve to die and she would burn the world before she allowed it to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Recognising the dangerous path her thoughts were headed down Lilly forced herself to turn away from them. She had let her sessions of meditation and quiet thoughtfulness slip while she had been away. Having Edana back would help, but returning to that practice would also be a good idea and it was one she would need to remember to stick to once they joined the Company. Somehow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps, she thought as she looked at Glorfindel, it would be wise to tell him what they knew and needed to accomplish. Elrond already had some idea, and perhaps he would be able to come up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she and Penny might overlook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel sensed Lilly’s attention on him and turned to look at the dwobbit. He gave her a curious look, wondering what she was thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Elrond ever tell you that he worked out what we were here to do?” She asked him, they were still two days out of Rivendell and now would probably be as good a time as any.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Elrond does not bring me into his confidence when he is protecting the secrets of others.” Glorfindel stated easily. “I know it is dangerous, that it will be soon, and that if I cannot leave with you, I will be following shortly and catching up as soon as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you haven't drawn any conclusions of your own?" She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have mentioned the Defiler, something dangerous, and that you are waiting for a specific time. You have sought out and befriended dwarves and insist that a gentlehobbit of all beings learns to fight. With this information, I can think of only one place that would come to mind. Moria. But you have already been to Moria. There is also a strange reluctance in Penny to go on patrols that head toward the Misty Mountains while at the same time I have seen her looking in that direction. Which makes me think of the goblin strongholds hidden within. But that does not feel right either.” Glorfindel tilted his head, looking both curious and disinclined to actually inquire on the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not Moria," Lilly assured him, although that felt wrong as well.  Maybe she should have added a 'yet' on the end of that. "Although it definitely involves something fiery. What do you know about the defiler?" Really, she was sort of amazed that Moria was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> lost dwarven stronghold that had come to mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That he’s clever and prefers standing back and watching his underlings fight while he studies tactics for his next attempt to get past our defenses.” Glorfindel said, considering. “I believe Penny would call him a ‘dick.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s still alive?” Lilly growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Glorfindel nodded, though feeling the way Lilly’s anger was increasing perhaps he should have lied…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Lilly breathed, “that puts a new spin on it since our sources differed on whether he was or not,” she deliberately forced herself to calm down. There would be nothing she could do until the bastard was enticed out of the shadows by the news that Thorin was making his way to Erebor anyway. “When we </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> encounter him, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She added, because she had a bone to pick with him, and one with his abomination of an offspring, but Azog was first on her list. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The golden ellon nodded acceptance. “I have no doubt that you or your sister would be the only ones capable of actually getting him before he managed to escape. And you are both capable of taking him down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going down,” Lilly promised darkly, “and then I’ll be dealing with his vile son as well.” She shook herself. “Anyway, we’re probably going to need your help getting ourselves involved in it all. Or at least coming up with a plan, because I don’t know what Penny has come up with and I’m drawing a blank on ideas right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then perhaps we should include your sister in this conversation when she returns.” Glorfindel sighed, looking back at Badly trailing behind them. The mare’s reins were looped around Asfaloth’s saddlehorn. The dwelf had used her gift to fly off earlier, claiming she was going hunting because she was sick of trail rations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning on leaving her out,” Lilly shrugged. “I just don’t think that these are revelations we should be making </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> Imladris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps we should make camp earlier than we had planned. To give us plenty of time to talk…” Glorfindel looked around, checking the surrounding area for suitable camp locations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not take them long to find somewhere and by the time Penny got back from her hunt they had camp set up and a nice fire going as Lilly sipped tea on a patch of ground she had used her abilities to dry out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s awesome?” Penny asked as she turned the improvised spit over the fire, a tender young boar carcass skewered on it. “I’m awesome. Why thank you very much.” She preened. Of course she ruined her impressive hunter stance by scratching at the growing stubble of her goatee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly shook her head. “We need to have a serious talk before we get back into Imladris,” she told her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny managed to wilt and tense up at the same time as she turned her attention back onto making sure dinner did not cook unevenly. “‘Kay.” She could not help it, when serious talks were mentioned her mind always seemed to default to, ‘what did I fuck up now?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About how we’re going to handle things next year,” Lilly told her. “Because we need to get ourselves mixed into it somehow and I suspect that we aren’t going to be able to just trail along if Elrond needed Glorfindel to hover over Imladris and keep a certain grey menace from noticing us. And we can’t leave it to random chance either.” Or more correctly, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to leave it to random chance. “We’ve got Azog to deal with too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to get us to talk about that before.” Penny said, because she had. She remembered bringing it up! But things had gotten hectic and distracted and ugh. “The problem is, we don’t have a clear idea of which lore would offer the best opportunity to join them. And, well, like I’ve said before, your arrival changed all of my initial plans.” The dwelf considered, looking out at the edge of the Trollshaws around them. She paused. “Azog… Well that fucking figures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dibs,” Lilly told her sister. “I get to kill that deformed fuckwit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fair.” The dwelf agreed. She looked over as Glorfindel arrived and tossed a log down to use as a seat. She smiled at him before turning her attention back to Lilly. “Maybe you should practice burning as hot as you can for as long as you can… Over one of the ponds. That way when you pass out you’ll have a non-lethal drop and hopefully be cool enough that we can fish you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe…” Lilly mused, “but that doesn’t solve how we get involved with the Company.” She looked into the tin mug which held her tea. “We have three options; wait for them at Bilbo’s, bump into them on the road or weasel our way into the mix when they leave Imladris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny hummed thoughtfully before something niggled at the back of her mind once more and she looked around the camp. After a moment she said, “The trolls. Both lores agree that they capture the Company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… we conveniently save them from the trolls? Or we take care of them before the Company can run across them? Do trolls even need to breathe?” Lilly glanced at Glorfindel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel was frowning though. “Trolls… Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> why you were obsessed with going to the Ettenmoors when you first arrived?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf scowled. “They don’t stay in the Ettenmoors. They make it to the Trollshaws and no one knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She said. “With all of the patrols and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sun</span>
  </em>
  <span> they should not have been able to do that. There’s too much open space with no cover. I wanted to see if I could figure out how they did it.” Her attention was caught when some juice from the roasting meat dripped down into the flames with a hiss. “Hey! How about we make dinner for the trolls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking more just ripping the air out of their lungs,” Lilly pointed out. “They’re just as likely to make us into dinner if we try to cook for them quite frankly. I’m pretty heat resistant but not very squash proof. And nor are you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, take all of the fun out of elaborate planning.” Penny pouted before checking the meat and declaring dinner was cooked. She started cutting slices off of the thing and putting them on a travel plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be used to this by now.” Glorfindel stated. “The way you always want to make games…” He sighed. “Yes, trolls breathe. So the best way to get rid of them would be to suffocate them. And if you want to use this to join the Company we’ll have to make sure if any rangers spot the trolls to make certain they do not attack. After all, if one set can make it from the Ettenmoors then we need to figure out how they did it instead of just killing them off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s also a good point,” Lilly conceded. “And I’m not trying to ruin your fun,” she added, “I just don’t want us catching a bad case of ‘dead’ because we were trying to be elaborate about the whole mess. We’re better off keeping it as simple as possible. And even if we off the trolls, when? A couple of days before the Company reaches them? After they’ve been captured? It doesn’t exactly get us in with them either way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t actually know the exact date. Closest we’ll know is it’s on the tail-end of a week of rain. So we’ll have to be in place before then.” Penny frowned, her eyes going distant as she filtered through the lore in her mind. “That’s assuming nothing goes wrong with them beforehand. There is the whole almost drowning because of a pony thing before they reach the trolls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Lilly huffed. “Well, we know that they left the Shire at the end of April, and it doesn’t take a lot of thought to work out which river they were crossing that close to the Trollshaws. We also know that they ended up spending about two weeks in Imladris waiting for the moon. It gives us a rough estimate at least.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… All things considered, it’s kind of hilarious that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dori</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked for someone to do something about the deluge…” There was definitely a snicker from the dwelf. “Worst comes to worst, we just go with my original plan. They can’t stop us from following behind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big, grey and meddlesome might have something to say about that,” Lilly pointed out, “and we’ll want to be out of Imladris when the white one turns up as well… I wonder what it is about Aulë’s Maiar that has them so prone to sauntering towards the dark side anyway…” she mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not want </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> anywhere near Penny, or you, either.” Glorfindel practically growled, remembering the letter Saruman had sent to Elrond when the ellon had tried to determine Penny’s origins. The golden ellon did not seem surprised at the news that Saruman was turning dark. “Perhaps because Aulë favors his dwarves above all save for his wife. Perhaps his Istar are jealous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly snorted. “Maybe, although if the superior bastard bothered to </span>
  <em>
    <span>engage</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the… why don’t you want him near us?” She asked abruptly, having noticed just how adamant Glorfindel’s tone had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not believe Elrond wants him near you either.” Glorfindel said without answering. “And if I have to engulf the entire valley in my soul form to throw them all off your track I will do so gladly.” Lilly arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glorfindel, while all answers are replies, not all replies are answers,” the dwobbit pointed out, mentally thanking her habit of watching Babylon Five on repeat for shoving that bit of wisdom into her head. “And that was most certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> an answer.” Then she waved it off. “The fact that Saruman is out of favour in Imladris might work to our benefit. At the very least we can use it as an excuse to tag along with the Company when they leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it looked as if Glorfindel was not planning on saying anything, he looked at the dwelf next to him before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Before you learned Sindarin, not long after you arrived… Elrond sent letters out to all of the White Council to see if they had detected your arrival and how we might find a way to return you home.” He paused before murmuring a prayer of thanks to Eru that she was still there. “Círdan, Galadriel, and Mithrandir never replied to my knowledge. Saruman did. He said you were most likely a half-orc spy sent to find a weakness in Imladris’s defenses and advised Elrond to ‘kill the </span>
  <em>
    <span>creature</span>
  </em>
  <span> swiftly’ and ‘burn the remains before it’s toxins could contaminate Imladris.’” He pressed his face against Penny’s hair, inhaling deeply to try to calm down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s eyes had gone wide as she listened and it was hard to tell what she was thinking as she digested the fact that a wizard, admittedly one falling to the dark side, had wanted her dead without even seeing her. “That’s…” She gulped, considering her response. “Impressive.” The dwelf actually perked up a bit before turning a smug look to Lilly. “I can piss people off enough to want me dead without actually seeing them!” Lilly rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you can,” she shook her head. “Imagine how pissed he’s going to be when he hears about me!” She pulled a face. “Which brings us to the Gandalf shaped wrinkle. If Elrond was worried he would be able to sense us when he sent us off with Nori, he’ll be able to feel Bilbo and Dori as well as us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elrond was not being entirely truthful when he sent you away before.” Glorfindel murmured, pulling back to sit normally. “I believe it had more to do with his fear of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> would respond to Mithrandir than the other way. You had mentioned before that you did not like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a meddling old git,” Lilly groused. “Without whom half the shit that went wrong probably wouldn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong.” She took a sip of her tea. “Although to give him his due he’s the only one who actually bothers to do what he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sent</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So… Joining the Company.” Penny frowned, bringing the topic back to the point they had stopped early to begin with. “We could always buy our way in. Offer up some mithril and saying we want an escort east.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could try it,” Lilly nodded. “Can’t imagine grumpy guts turning his nose up at mithril. Although… where east are we going? The Iron Hills? Caras Galadhon? Rohan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be easier and safer to take the southern pass around the Misty Mountains past Orthanc if you were going to Caras Galadhon or Rohan.” Glorfindel pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if we’ve had a major falling out with Saruman it wouldn’t,” Lilly shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny snarked, “Because telling them that the white wizard wants us dead is a good way to get an escort...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty sure they’re as much fans of his as he is of them,” Lilly shrugged. “Which means not at all.” Then she smiled. “Besides, about a quarter of them know us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bilbo.” Penny said, considering. “If we’re planning on heading east, no telling when we’d come back. As the good sister you are, you’d obviously need to go visit your brother once more before that. So naturally if they have your brother and are heading to Imladris we’d tag along so you can get your goodbyes in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would make sense,” Lilly nodded. “And would help with why we trust them enough to ask for an escort over the mountains, they’ll have Bilbo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mentioned someone possibly drowning.” The elf said. “Perhaps set yourselves up in place to be there just in case something happens and they do drown.” The look Lilly gave the golden ellon was one of pure horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t jinx it like that,” she hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked bewildered. “The lore you two are working from seems to have multiple variations. It would be a good idea to make certain no one dies… That is why you are here, correct? Lindir distinctly remembers Penny telling him that people would die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In one source it didn’t happen at all and in the other it was only an </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because that’s a good reason to leave their lives to chance.” Penny cruelly said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” Lilly growled. “I’ve had enough of people manipulating me over those two, don’t you start as well. You know full, bloody well I would never leave that to chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to manipulate you. I’m just pointing out that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>has a point.” The dwelf jerked her thumb at Glorfindel. “We don’t want to tempt someone by finding a way to bring something about that we’re trying to prevent. Any situation that’s put them in danger and they survived we have to make sure they keep surviving and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>save</span>
  </em>
  <span> them.” Lilly scowled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which still raises the question of whether we bump into them all at Bilbo’s, somewhere on the road or at the river,” the dwobbit grumbled. “And raises another problem at the same time. I told Fíli and Kíli that I probably wouldn’t be leaving Imladris again as long as it meant dragging you away from Glorfindel…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny glanced at Glorfindel before smiling and saying, “You won’t be dragging me away from him.” She refocused her attention on Lilly. “You’ll be taking the ranger Corvo along.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you’ve been putting that ridiculous get up together?” Lilly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. But isn’t it convenient?” The dwelf’s eyes sparkled. “Belladonna made me the cloak, if you’ll recall. And Berechon’s a goofball who likes to make weird things.” Of course what did that say about Penny that she wore them?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very convenient,” Lilly mused, “although you won’t be able to swim in all that. If they try and drown themselves that’s going to leave the diving in and grabbing side of things to me…” She spread her arms as a reminder of just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well good thing you’re stronger than an average hobbit then, hmm?” Though Penny wondered. Some things about hobbit strength did not match up in the lore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly shook her head, “Just make sure you keep a tight hold of whatever rope I chuck your way,” she replied. “Getting to Imladris with them is going to be the easy part. Getting to Erebor after is going to be the bit that will have us doing all manner of quick talking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erebor.” Glorfindel breathed. Though both of the women had been hinting at east and dwarves and quests, it was the first time the actual name of their destination was spoken. He grimaced. “This is no easy task the Valar have given you. I can see why they sent you early to give you time to prepare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In comparison to what comes after, Smaug is going to be the easy part,” Lilly grumbled. “He wasn’t the bit that got the ones we were sent to save killed. Although a plan for keeping him in the mountain and dealing with him there wouldn’t go amiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keeping him in the mountain is easy.” Penny dismissed. “You can’t fly away if there’s no wind under your wings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if we can persuade Dori to douse his flames a few times…” Lilly added. “If I can’t take control of them that is… with all four of us there we might just be able to beat him. The goblin-orc armies and the gold sickness are the bits that are going to screw us royally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d much rather have other things screwing you royally.” Penny teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An orc army…” Glorfindel mused. “Led by the Defiler, I take it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if I get my hands on him first,” Lilly hissed. “Which might be why one source made a point of Bolg leading it instead. You know, if we’d had any sense we would have tried to put things in place to kick this off a year or so earlier so that Sauron and Azog weren’t ready.” She winced at her slip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m beginning to think that we should have waited until we reached Imladris for this conversation.” Glorfindel muttered. “There is alcohol there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny snorted a laugh before shaking her head. “No, we’re going off of the grey one’s instincts, remember? There had to be a reason that year and none of the others. Maybe the trinket’s not in place yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” the dwobbit agreed. “Keeping all this straight gives me a headache.” She sighed. “So that’s it, we’re heading east and tagging along with them because they’ve absconded with my brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But first we head west because we think we’re going to go see Bilbo once more before we go east.” Penny added. “And hopefully take care of some trolls </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Company gets shoved into sacks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Although,” Lilly grinned, “half naked dwarves. Do you think we’ll be able to convince Thorin </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a dick to Thranduil?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’d have an easier time convincing Thorin to dress in drag and do the hula.” Penny deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I vote Lion King for tonight’s campfire viewing!” Lilly chortled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If nothing else, that movie certainly changed the mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Lilly had expected there was a letter from Nori waiting for her hidden among the crates of her belongings that had been sent from Ered Luin. The dwobbit curled up on one of the sofas in the sitting room of the house she currently occupied alone and smiled when Edana leapt up to lay her head in Lilly’s lap. Her fingers ran through soft fur as she read and it was an activity that she had sorely missed during her time away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel like I should know this, Princess, but in circumstances such as these it is always best to ask: what are Elrond’s thoughts on a pair of dwarves who accidentally get their king’s sister pregnant during a tumble caused because an elf decided to have an emotion? As you have probably guessed by the fact that I have hidden this among your belongings Thorin is </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>very</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> upset with both Dwalin and me. Apparently such things are only a blessing from Mahal when they do not involve his widowed sister and Dwalin has warned that Thorin has likely ordered that all of my outgoing and incoming letters are intercepted and read for a time so this might be the last you hear from me for a while unless the Balrog Queen decides to visit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> (Lilly laughed at that one, Nori knew very well that she would never be able to visit him wreathed in flames without giving away her identity)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the end it was not your pretty princes who gave us away, although they would have been well within their rights. It was our own carelessness one evening when the three of us met here to discuss what we should do about it all.  There is, as you know from our own history, no way that we can determine which one out of Dwalin and me is the father of the child. Our antics that night were varied and numerous. Had it been only once I would be able to say with absolute certainty that the child is mine and I am tempted, as out of character as it seems, to save Dwalin from Thorin’s ire by claiming so anyway. As it is, I know that he would never forgive me for such a thing. Thorin is demanding that we both marry her, for although he has two perfectly good heirs he will not have a third born on the wrong side of the sheets and better late than never. Most of Ered Luin knows that Dwalin and I have been involved in some way for decades, just as they know that Dwalin and Dis have always been close. Balin has suggested that it would not take much to imply that the three of us have been secretly courting each other for years. I did point out that there were those, namely you, Ori, and Frey who would be able to make a lie of that rumour and that while Ori might be convinced to stick to the story, I am certain that given how your relationship with Frey ended we will likely be met with a fist to the face rather than him agreeing to keep quiet. As for you… I pointed out that as one who is not of our people, nor resident in our town or holder of property here (nicely timed, incidentally) they can neither order nor threaten you into silence. I believe they intend to write to you with the request anyway and I have no idea whether I want you to agree to it or not. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dís is furious with her brother, of course, as are Dwalin and I though we have to be quieter on the matter. She has argued that she has birthed and raised two sons already, with a husband who was absent as often as he was home being more than thirty years her senior and highly valued among Thorin's personal guards. It is late in life for her to have a child, but she is determined that she does not need a new husband, let alone two of them. I also overheard her remind him that he had not been able to keep his cock in his trousers that night either and perhaps he should look to the rumours that have resulted from it rather than concerning himself with her affairs. A fine mess this has all devolved into and if I were not in the middle of it all I would find it all very amusing. As it is, remind me to belt the golden ponce the next time I see him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew that she should not laugh, but Lilly could not help the giggles that bubbled out of her even as, for the first time, she started to worry that Nori and Dwalin might not join the Company after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, look at this.” Berechon said before tossing an item toward Penny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf fumbled before catching the tube. Thankfully since it had glass in it! “Berechon… This looks an awful lot like a…” And holding the metal and glass tube to her eyes made Penny give a cry of delight. “A telescope!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m working on a better one with some of the glassblowers.” Berechon beamed. “As soon as I mentioned seeing the stars better, like you told me about, they were eager to jump on the chance. I figured I’d give you the first spyglass as a thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t that one of our drinking nights?” Penny wondered, playing with the spyglass and peering around the forge. “How do you even remember that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Berechon snorted. “I always remember what we chat about on drinking nights…” He bent down, picking up something from under his work table and clunking it down with a decidedly heavy sound. “Such as…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Interested, Penny moved over to look. They were… Frames. To buckle over boots and around calves. But the soles were thick with metal and rubber. In fact… “Berechon…” Penny reached out, gently touching the edge of a sharp blade. “Did you make me… Talon boots?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, the oversized elf picked one of them up. “There’s a ring inside to stick your big toe in. Give it a pull and…” He used his fingers to pull the ring and a sound like a bear trap went off as the three talons on the front of the framework and the two on the back snapped together. “I couldn’t figure out how to get the same switch to open them again, so you have to actually reach down and pull this…” Berechon showed Penny a lever on the side. “It has a chain that will pull them back out and snap them into place. I even made you some modified stirrups so you won’t cut your mount with them on accident!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The contraption Berechon had rigged up was ridiculous, impractical, and unwieldy… Which meant Penny absolutely loved it! She moved around, glomping onto the smith and giving him a hug. “You are my favorite elf in the world!” She cheered. “How can I ever repay you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Berechon laughed. “Isn’t that what you tell my son?” He shook his head fondly, returning the hug. “And if you really want to repay me…” The smith got a devious smile on his face before pulling out a bottle of wine. He gave it a slight, teasing shake. Laughing, Penny went to where she knew he kept some gold wine goblets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love when we decide silly songs for the chapter. *hula dances*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Mr. Sandman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream<br/>Make him the cutest that I've ever seen<br/>Give him two lips like roses and clover<br/>Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over<br/>Sandman, I'm so alone<br/>Don't have nobody to call my own<br/>Please turn on your magic beam<br/>Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CX45pYvxDiA">The Chordettes, <i>Mr. Sandman</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilly looked at the red headed matron and bit her lip. She did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to ask her this question, but Randoron had not known the answer and had been pestering the dwobbit to see if she had spoken to Lady Noen ever since he had pointed her in that direction. After all, if the stately elf did not have the answers all Lilly would be left with was empty suspicions and paranoid theories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something, Lady Noen?” She said finally. Part of her hoped that the elleth would say that it was a bad time, but she merely raised an eyebrow and nodded, gesturing for the dwobbit to take a seat. “Since I was about thirteen or fourteen I’ve been having dreams,” she spoke after a long pause. “And I dismissed them because I was a teenager and hormonal and curious about sex. It didn’t matter that the men I was dreaming about didn’t have faces that I could really recognise because I was at an all girls school anyway so I didn’t interact with many boys. I thought they would go away when I got older.” She sighed. “They didn’t.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Noen set aside what she was working on, turning her full attention onto the young woman before her. “And these dreams are… Troubling you?” She ventured cautiously, because Lilly had already indicated they were sexual in nature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” the dwobbit hesitated. “They aren’t… they aren’t violent, at least not in a way that isn’t enjoyable,” she shrugged because depending on when she woke up depended on how far things went. “About twenty years ago their faces started to get clearer, but I didn’t recognise them. I just kept ignoring it. They were nice dreams even though they wake me up at just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> moment,” she grumbled. “But they’ve been getting more frequent and then, while I was in Ered Luin I finally realised who I had been dreaming about for thirty years and… and I don’t know whether I’m reading too much into it or if </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> is playing with my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems quite implausible that someone would be able to play with your dreams both in your old world and in your new one. Only the Valar would possess the power to reach you in both places. I am afraid only the Lady Galadriel or one of the Istari would be able to tell for certain if someone were controlling your dreams.” Lady Noen tapped a finger against her arm in thought. “Is there anything you have in your possession that could be cursed, perhaps? Something you brought with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt it,” Lilly shrugged. “I don’t have anything left that I brought with me that I would have had as a teen. And it wouldn’t explain why I’ve spent thirty years seeing the faces of two dwarf princes I didn’t meet until four years ago.” Then she snorted. “And I wouldn’t trust Saruman not to kick </span>
  <em>
    <span>puppies</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m certainly not trusting him to reassure me that I’m not losing my mind. I wouldn’t put it past Gandalf to use it to get me to do something and I don’t think Radagast is entirely there enough to ask.” Her eyes turned distant. “When I say perfect I mean perfect, right down to the tattoo Kíli has on his chest and the freckle on Fíli’s left cheek.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Noen pursed her lips at the list of how the dwobbit would not trust the Istari. Then she sat up straighter in her seat, looking sharply at Lilly. “Highly detailed, intimate dreams… That did not seem to account for time and distance… Just a moment.” Lady Noen went very, very still for a few seconds before she blinked and looked confused. “If I did not know better… I would say you are dream sharing with your bonded. That is how some elves can part for longer periods of time from their spouse. The bonds of our souls are strong enough, in most cases, to withstand time and distance. That is how I am able to remain here while my husband left for Valinor a century ago. Though I have started to feel the longing to return to his side...” Lady Noen gave a slight shake of her head before adding, “But your soul has no hint of being bound that I could detect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we don’t…” Lilly hesitated. “We can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything like that.” She insisted. “And that makes this make even </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span> sense. There is no way I should have been dreaming about them like that since I was basically a child.” She worried at the edge of her dress. “Is there… You said that yours with your husband was strong enough to allow you to have been away from your husband for as long as you have. If such a thing existed for me could it… could it echo backwards in time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I cannot say for certain one way or the other.” Lady Noen admitted. “I have never met one who had traveled in time with such information. What I do know is that your soul is very strong, it would have to be since you clearly indicated there was more than one in the dream. If such a bond were to travel backward in time, it would be one strong enough to bind to three people as well.” The elleth considered the matter. “I do not believe any current fully formed bond could do such a thing. And of those that are heading toward bonds? I can think of only one that would have comparable strength.” Lady Noen lofted a brow, giving Lilly a significant look. “Perhaps you should ask if your sister has ever had such dreams.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly thunked her head against the back of her chair. “I don’t think she would admit it even if she ever had,” the dwobbit sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Considering what that child will say and do, she has an interesting collection of things she refuses to speak of, does she not?” The elder woman gave a slight shake of her head. “Such interesting times here in Imladris. I am glad to see them, though I miss my husband dearly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard a curse somewhere once,” Lilly sighed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>May you live in interesting times</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m sort of beginning to understand why it would be viewed as one.” She put her face in her hands. “Even if I talk to Penny about this all I’ll probably get is finger pointing and declarations that she was right. She’s happy enough to poke her nose into my life, but getting her to actually explain what goes through her head is like pulling teeth. These dreams really won’t help that.” She looked up hopefully. “If they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> soul dreams, would there be any way to stop them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scandalized look Lady Noen gave the dwobbit for that question should have been an answer all on its own. “I suppose you could speak with Salabdúr and see if he has something that would help you sleep deeply enough that you would not dream… But they are linked to your soul if that is what they are and that goes beyond the call of the body.” She hesitated before saying, “Perhaps… If you were to try sleeping close to Glorfindel and Penny while both were in their soul forms. The strength of their souls unbound by their bodies might overwhelm your own sense and allow you to rest undisturbed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which would be equally as fun a conversation,” Lilly muttered. “As if those two don’t have enough going on… And they can’t do that every night, which is what it’s been since I finally managed to identify them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If nothing else, it would reassure several who have caught them heading into the same room at night.” Lady Noen sounded a touch amused. “Or perhaps not, considering your own reputation. But we would know instantly if anything untoward were to happen. That boy’s gift is ridiculously strong where she is concerned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My reputation should reassure everyone that I have absolutely no interest in messing around with people who have clingy souls,” Lilly waved a hand, not at all bothered by the fact that Lady Noen had just implied people thought she was something of a slut. Words like that only had power if she allowed them to, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is that.” The matron agreed. “I have had some of the younger elleths fluster about asking if there was a way to avoid soul binding. Unfortunately the only thing I can think of for them would be if they never knew how to soul walk in the first place… Something every elf within Imladris knows how to do. And I have heard from Randoron about what happened to Belladonna. It was why he did not teach you how to soul walk, was it not?” Lady Noen looked considering for a moment. “Perhaps you could write to your young men and see if they ever had dreams about you in return. They should go both ways since they are shared. It could explain why they are more frequent now. The souls intentionally trying to connect since there is not a proper bond.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I…” Lilly trailed off. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> write to Fíli and Kíli she supposed, but she was willing to bet that Nori was not the only one that Thorin was keeping a close eye on. It would also explain why the two of them seemed to have become so fascinated with her so quickly, if there was something in the future that bound them together echoing back at them all. “They have enough trouble going on at home right now, no sense in adding my crazy to it.” Then she smiled. “Although… I could write to Kíli and ask him to send me a shipment of his more popular toys. At least then your young elleths could explore the married side of life without having to worry about accidentally marrying anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry to hear that they are having trouble.” The matron said. “Though they might look forward to communication with you with relief and pleasure if this is the echo of a future bond. Especially if they are having trouble.” Then she frowned, “Toys? Like the little trinkets you bring back from the mountains for Estel?” Though Estel played with them less now that he was big enough to start training on a bow and riding horses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit cocked her head and bit back a smile. “No,” she replied, drawing the word out. “Those would be just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit uncomfortable,” she added. “Elf sex education </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needs an update,” she added. “I thought what they did in parts of where Penny comes from was bad. These toys are not the sort of thing I’ll be putting anywhere near Estel until he’s of age and then only if he’s interested. You don’t think I enjoy bedding all manner of males just because it’s something to do, do you?” She stretched. “But knowing how to make sure it feels good means knowing what works for you, and that’s where special toys and things come in. The dwarves are pretty open about it all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Noen was nearly as red as her hair. “Gracious! I do not believe we have ever had anything like that at all. What we learn beforehand is usually from our mothers as we’re preparing for our bonding. After that, well… The soul aspect makes it very easy for your partner to learn what pleases you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That has to be pretty terrifying to start out with,” Lilly replied. “Not knowing what to really expect or what your partner’s body is going to look like, or to have even the tiniest little inkling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make it all work so that you can enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been so long ago for most of us that we no longer remember. Though I’m sure if we tried we could track down the memories. I had heard of some who were so frightened at the situation that they kept putting off the actual bonding for weeks before relenting. Though I do not know if there is any truth to the matter.” Lady Noen looked thoughtful before conceding. “Perhaps giving the unwed elleths some education would be a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can’t hurt,” Lilly shrugged. “I know I fared better my first time being prepared and aware of how my body responded to such things. Besides, who says they have to go the whole way the first night? There’s nothing wrong with taking a bit of time to learn each other’s bodies as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dared not inquire into the full of the matter; so I know not how long it took. But for an elven marriage to be completed it does boil down to the sex of the matter. They were merely prolonging a betrothal until they did so.” Lady Noen was again thoughtful before her eyes narrowed slightly. “Is this why your sister wished to move in with my son? He said it was so they could grow more comfortable with each other…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly did not even need to think about that one. “Although I admit I was a bit dubious about it, it has been to allow them to become more comfortable with one another.” And, a darker part of her added, because her idiot sister had thought it would scare him off. “Especially for Glorfindel. For Penny and I, bodies are pretty much bodies. If you know where to look you can find images of men and women in all sorts of states of dress,” and doing all manner of things to each other. “But it isn’t like that here. Getting comfortable with one another is a good step.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Noen made a ‘tsk’ sound, giving a fond shake of her head. “I remember the first day that girl walked into the clothier’s wing requesting some new garments. Took off what she was wearing right in the middle of the main room, bold as could be and not a hint of shame. I do believe there are still some ellons blushing over it even now.” Then she canted her head. “Though she has become more modest over the years. I think the last time I even heard of someone trying to look at someone’s body when they were not married to them was when the twins were little rascals and some young rangers got them to peep into the women’s bathing chambers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly snorted. “Doesn’t matter what world it is, blokes are shits about that wherever you are.” Then she became more serious. “I hope you gave them a swift clip about the ear for it though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh they each got both ears twisted for that one. And then their father got them and did the same.” Lady Noen looked quite pleased. “They were very subdued the entire rest of that year. Now… Did you wish to try to determine the cause of your dreams some more, help me plan ways to introduce young elleths to the ways their bodies work, or discuss this pattern my pen friend has shown me that is all of the fashion in the Shire at the moment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Decisions, decisions,” Lilly muttered. “Although I’m not going to get much further with those dreams I don’t think, not until I speak to Penny anyway. Or see the lads again. And I’ll have to write to Kíli and ask him to send me a few toys before we decide how to broach things with the elleths.” She grinned. “So new pattern it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The matron gave a pleased smile and pulled out the parchments containing the pattern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three weeks after her conversation with Lady Noen, one very formal sounding letter addressed to the owner of the best toy shop in Thorin’s Halls with a side note that she trusted Kíli’s judgement on whatever toys he thought would be best suited to her needs had been sent and a nice long trip down a river in Egypt embarked upon by the dwobbit. Well, right up until she woke up for the fifth night in a row from a dream of Fíli and Kíli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck this,” Lilly snapped as she got out of bed and grabbed her robe. She just wanted to get a decent night of sleep and if she could not get it on her own, she would have to go and curl up with someone in the hope that it would chase the dreams away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really she could have done with one of the triplets being in Imladris. Or even all three of them, between them they could usually leave her too exhausted to dream which was sounding more and more appealing with every passing night. If these dreams carried on she would be at risk of falling back into the same habits she had before she started experimenting with new and awful ways of killing orcs and that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a path she wanted to walk again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gardens at night were always peaceful, and better yet it was a full moon so she could see clearly enough, her dark sight had improved greatly over the years as her hobbit and dwarf physiologies had begun to work together more. The path was a well travelled one, and Edana trotted happily behind her as the dwobbit marched from her room to the one that Penny now shared with Glorfindel. Their door was closed when she reached it, although the handle was easy enough to reach and she opened the door carefully before stepping through and closing it softly once Edana was in with her. The puppy, naturally, began to explore everything she could put her nose into, sniffing away happily before finding a corner to curl up in, content with the familiar scents of the dwelf and her ellon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny and Glorfindel seemed to be sleeping peacefully on the bed. They were on their left sides, with Penny facing the open window that gave the view of the waterfall she loved and allowed a cool breeze into the room.. Glorfindel’s arm was draped over Penny’s waist and the dwelf had her fingers laced with his. Since it was warmer now they only had a sheet covering their lower bodies and both were visibly topless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked, as always, utterly right together curled up like that and Lilly pulled a face before marching up to the bed and poking her sister’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, sis,” the dwobbit grumbled, “wake up.” She poked the dwelf again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Lilly spoke and revealed her identity the dwelf opened her eyes and lifted her head. “What’s wrong?” She wondered, voice rough from sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need your help,” Lilly grumbled. “Do you mind if I sleep in with you tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny had started to detangle herself from Glorfindel when Lilly mentioned needing help and then the rest of the dwobbit’s words registered. She blinked, wondering if she were still sleeping, before turning to see that Glorfindel was still asleep. Or at least pretending to sleep and staying out of their nonsense. After a moment she stretched, pushing herself and Glorfindel further to one side before she patted the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Lilly breathed, clambering awkwardly up into the too high bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf huffed a soft laugh at her tiny sister. “I know I kind of look like a dwarf, but don’t go groping me in the middle of the night because you confused me for one of yours.” Penny murmured. “You had your chance already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now, every dwarf in all of Middle Earth can take a flying leap into Mount Doom,” Lilly hissed back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fíli and Kíli.” She added vehemently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm…” Penny hummed agreeably. “Good thing I can fly over the lava.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you about it in the morning,” the dwobbit yawned. “Or in about an hour if that pair of fucking fuckwits don’t leave me alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s fucking who?” Glorfindel mumbled sleepily, setting Penny off in a round of tired giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have been a terrible influence,” Lilly mumbled. “Utterly terrible, and after I went to so much trouble to assure Lady Noen that no hanky panky was happening too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There hasn’t been any hanky panky since the Champions’ Feast.” Penny grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel’s sleepy mumble was confused. “Why were you talking about us to mother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’ve been having stupid dreams and she told me to ask you two about them,” Lilly slurred sleepily and waved her hand, “and then she got all worried about the fact that you two were in here together at night and then we somehow got onto planning sex ed classes for the elleths.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve talked about those before.” Penny murmured. “Need to at least give Niphy one before she sees Elrohir naked.” She yawned and snuggled back against her elf. Then her eyes snapped open and she tried to pop up into a sitting position. “Wait! Mother?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Glorfindel’s arm had been around the dwelf, it prevented her from popping up fully and he used that to his advantage, tugging her back down and further against his chest. “Sleep now, talk later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No hanky panky,” Lilly added, although the words were not entirely clear as she was almost entirely asleep, exhausted after nights of broken sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None.” Glorfindel agreed, drifting back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while longer, but eventually Penny managed to get back to sleep as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly was no stranger to waking up in a bed with someone else in it. Usually, however, it was her own bed and it took her a few moments to place where she was. When she did, she mushed her face back into the pillow with a groan. Penny was usually pretty good at leaving things alone, but the dwobbit suspected that the late night visit coupled with the sleepy conversation would probably have sent the dwelf’s batsenses to tingling. Still, at least she had managed to sleep without being interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She yawned and rubbed her eyes, then wriggled out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally awake then?” Penny wondered from where she was lounging awake in the still sleeping Glorfindel’s embrace. “Good!” And with that the dwelf was off the bed and racing to the water closet before anyone could beat her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slamming of the various doors in the way woke the golden elf and he blearily looked around. He paused when he spotted Lilly and blinked with confusion. “So you really did show up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly frowned after her sister then turned around to look at Glorfindel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said slowly, “sorry about that. I’ve been having a lot of trouble sleeping recently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think nothing of it.” Glorfindel stated as he sat up and rubbed sleepily at his eyes and then tried to flatten his hair properly. He seemed to realize he was shirtless and grabbed the edge of the sheet, pulling it up to his neck and flushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly giggled. “You are too cute sometimes,” she informed him before she yawned again as Edana padded over to her. “Urgh, one good night’s sleep doesn’t entirely make up for a week of bad ones though.” She glanced at the bathroom door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel flushed deeper at the cute comment and would have said something if Penny did not decide to rejoin them. “Are they really bad nights? Cause you can stay again tonight if you want.” The dwelf offered as she moved over to the dresser. She pulled out a simple gown and pulled it on, covering up her panty-clad bum and the rest of her nudity before fishing out a shirt that she tossed to Glorfindel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might just have to take you up on that,” Lilly replied as she knelt to scratch behind Edana’s ears. “They aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> as such. These dreams just keep waking me up at all hours and then I can’t get back to sleep for ages. Lady Noen said I should ask you two about it, but... “ she shrugged. “She thinks that if I ask you to spend the night in your soul forms it might drown the whole thing out, but she was pretty upset that I wanted to stop the dreams in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he had the shirt on, Glorfindel slid off of the bed. He was wearing a loose pair of sleep trousers on his lower half and soon he was picking out some actual clothes that he took into the washroom with him. He closed and locked the door, letting the sisters talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the world could we know about your dreams?” Penny wondered as she sat at the desk to comb her hair. Not that she really needed to, the Valar had done her a huge favor making it impossible to tangle anymore. “And what would be bad about drowning out dreams so that you can sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because as fun as being woken up by sex dreams sounds in theory, two or three times a night </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> night isn’t fun,” Lilly grumbled, “and she thinks that the dreams are the echos of a future soul bond or something and that if anyone would know about a future bond being strong enough to be felt in the past it would be you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two or three times a night, huh?” Penny whistled. “That would definitely be exhausting.” Then she looked bewildered. “But Randoron specifically didn’t teach you how to soul walk so you wouldn’t get a soul bond… How would that even work? And no… I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything. But that probably just means we never bond if you get echos from a bond…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Lilly shrugged, “maybe something happens and I have to learn at some point. Lady Noen was pretty convinced it would have to be very powerful to bind three people together.” She squinted at her sister. “Nothing at all? You just crawl into bed with the nearest person whenever you feel even a little bit lonely, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if that’s weird or… Wonder if something traumatic happens to cause it. Do you think Bilbo or Dori might have the same thing?” Penny scowled at the mention of crawling into bed with people before snarking, “I certainly didn’t seem to mind with you and Nori back in the mountains… Though you’re both poor alternatives to tall and elfy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were snuggling with Glorfindel long before you started cuddling in with me or Nori,” Lilly pointed out. “As for the soul thing… maybe it’s something that happens if we all use our abilities at the same time. I don’t know. In a way it would explain a few things and I’m exceptionally pissed off about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making a face, Penny wondered, “So your future soul bond gives you excessive sex dreams and mine makes me… Cuddly? I can’t decide if I’m jealous or relieved. Though now that I think about it, it was very rare for me to want to cuddle before…” She looked thoughtful. “Maybe after the dragon then? Seems like something that would cause us all to use our powers…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Lilly yawned again. “And at least yours lets you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sleepy cuddles are great. Pair of dwarves with a dream sex drive that rivals mine? Not so great. Lady Noen thinks it’s our souls trying to establish a bond because they know it’s coming or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if being near us helps, go ahead. The bed’s big enough and it isn’t like we use it for anything other than sleeping or the occasional massage.” Penny generously offered. “And we could try the being in soul form thing, but that’s not an every night deal. The body gets rested that way, but not the mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I was reluctant to ask anyway,” Lilly admitted. “I don’t want you two exhausting yourselves to help me. The more time I spend here the more screwed up I seem to get. She said I should write too, but with everything that’s going on with Nori and Dís and Dwalin… writing to them would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you need sleep. And you did seem to sleep well just being with us.” Penny pointed out. “So why not give that another try before we try the soul thing?” She felt the familiar flash of guilt at mention of Nori, Dís, and Dwalin. “Have you heard anything else since the last letter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As long as Glorfindel doesn't mind," Lilly nodded. "Not heard a thing from him since the letter three months ago. I figure the next thing I hear will either be some official envoy asking me very nicely to keep quiet about all the happy fun times I used to have with the pair of them so that the rumours about them and Dís can be left to take root or Nori writing to tell me that she's managed to beat Thorin about the head enough to convince him that she doesn't need to get married." She shrugged. "Thorin's such a bloody hypocrite. Perfectly fine for everyone else to get pregnant accidentally but not his own sister. Moron."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he didn’t object before he fled to the bathroom.” Penny pointed out. “Though he can be a bit muzzy-headed before his morning tea.” She mused before shaking her head. “How badly is Nori going to hurt us over that incident, anyway? We did a pretty good job staying out of his way during the bustle of getting ready to leave for Bilbo’s…” Then she huffed. “Why am I not surprised Thorin’s a hypocrite?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think Nori will depend a bit on how it all works out," the dwobbit shook her head. "I think he's more concerned right now with what sort of role he's going to be given in this kid's life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel emerged from the washroom, tucking the mithril and diamond pendant Penny had made for him under his shirt. He was properly dressed and groomed for the day. He moved over to the desk, picking up the silver wrist cuff the dwelf had made and putting it on before he kissed the top of her head. “I have training…” He said, relatively needlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think I’ve forgotten the ‘mother’ comment.” Penny said, twisting to look at him. “Why didn’t you tell me your mother was here? Is your father here, too?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, the golden ellon shook his head. “We do not usually point out our relatives unless it is parents bragging about their children. Did Ahyarmen tell you that Berechon was his father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Berechon told me…” Which fit with the ‘parents bragging about their kids’ thing. “But we’re doing some kind of courting thing, you should have told me. Meeting the parents is a big step!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already know her.” Glorfindel looked bewildered. “And she is my adopted mother, she is actually younger than I am by a few thousand years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you call her mother! That means you chose her. That’s even more important than parents you’re born to in some ways…” Penny huffed. “Fine, go do your stupid training. I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel hesitated uncertainly before giving the dwelf a proper, chaste kiss. He nodded to Lilly. “Ladies…” And then he was striding through to Penny’s old room to get his training gear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny watched him go for a bit, lips pursed before she shook her head and sighed. “Idiot.” She turned her attention back to Lilly. “If Nori wants to be involved and anyone tries to stop him I’ll fly back there and throw people off of cliffs for him…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he really knows what he wants,” Lilly told her sister. “He doesn’t talk about his parents at all. I get the impression from the letters that he’s somewhere between thrilled and terrified.” She looked at the window. “Frankly if I haven’t heard anything in the next few weeks I think I might Balrog Queen my way over there. Pay a visit to Kíli too while I’m at it and thank him for not wanting me shown to Dwalin when he had the chance. I’m worried about them all. It’s got to be a big thing for all of them to get their heads around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stereotypical expectant father, then.” Penny nodded. “Balrog Queening over there seems awfully risky… We were lucky they were willing to pass off my flying in as a hallucination or something and turn it into a spooky story for the kids. If you go flying in full Balrog they’ll definitely notice, and remember. And if you show up right after to talk to Kíli he will definitely put two and two together.” There was no censure in Penny’s tone. She would try to discourage it, but would not prevent it if Lilly chose to go that route. Hell, she’d probably follow behind since Lilly’s energy would wane long before she reached the mountains and someone would have to bring food along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I just don't like the idea of not being there while they're trying to sort everything out," the dwobbit took a deep breath. "And it could have been me, you know. I could have been the one with Fíli and Kíli in that corridor and I don't think super strong birth control pills would necessarily have cut it. Mahal knows Fíli insisting on a bed is the only reason we didn't just find a tree somewhere."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf grimaced. “And that’s why I haven’t even considered playing around since that incident. It’s not a good feeling to know you accidentally roofied a bunch of people.” True at first she had been fascinated, but after getting a chance to think about it… Yeah, she had essentially been party to something she was not comfortable being part of. “I shall have to remember to thank Fíli for being so thoughtful. Though I doubt that it would have gotten by that birth control. After all, not all of the women got pregnant, did they? Just… A lot. So surely some of them were on birth control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess," Lilly huffed. "We really do need to work out his range with powerful emotions. If only so that when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> finally admit that you're getting married we have somewhere you can go that you don't have to worry." She ran her fingers through her hair and scowled at the curls. "Need to get Niphredil to give me a trim," she murmured. "I'm not going to race off to the mountains just yet, don't worry. I know how risky it is. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nori</span>
  </em>
  <span> though. And these stupid dreams have my head all twisted and demanding that I go and see…" she paused, not sure why she did not want to admit who was starring in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny looked distressed. “I don’t know, Lilly… He brought </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Imladris to its </span>
  <em>
    <span>knees</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he thought I died. If that’s even a hint of his range when he’s worked up… The valley’s pretty big and apparently everyone was reporting in from all reaches wondering what happened. I don’t know if it went beyond the valley.” She studiously ignored the part about admitting to getting married. “Yeah, Nori’s your bee eff eff, I know. You want to be there for him. But… Less than a year now and you’ll see him again.” The dwelf narrowed her eyes at the way Lilly broke off, but surprisingly she did not call the dwobbit on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So it'll be a long way away," the dwobbit shrugged. "I'm going to go get dressed and breakfast. Thanks for last night, sis." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. I’ll see you later, probably at Breakfast since we slept through my favorite part of morning training.” The dwelf grimaced, looking out to where the sun had already risen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may have been distracted playing a game ... And I may have unintentionally ignored writing most of the day... And I may have almost forgotten it was near time to post. But thank goodness we already had this chapter's song picked! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Please Read The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One more song just before we go<br/>Remember baby, all the things we used to know<br/>Please read my letter and promise you'll keep<br/>The secrets and the memories and cherish in the deep</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3Xi5gvZ7Kk">Robert Plant &amp; Alison Krauss, <i>Please Read The Letter</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First scoop of Double Scoop Sunday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Word did eventually reach Lilly from Ered Luin in the form of a very formal letter from Dís and Balin informing ‘Princess Vesta’ of the developments in Thorin’s Halls since her departure, as though there was any way that the dwobbit would be ignorant of the drastic change in her friend’s life. There was also a sealed letter from Nori which, the envoy had been quick to assure the dwobbit, had not been opened or tampered with as per Princess Dís’ instructions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to be left to read my letters in peace,” Lilly told the hovering envoy, who scowled but allowed himself to be escorted from the building by the twins, one of whom winked at her approvingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Lilly did was make herself a cup of tea, then she settled in the little garden at the back of the small house. It was a rarely used space, although it was maintained well enough by the gardeners, and she was confident that she would be alone there while she read through the missives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one from Dís was no real surprise. They were asking for her to show some discretion on the matter and understand, as one royal to another, the difficulty of their position at this time. Were Dís anyone else it likely would not have mattered, but the royal family were in a precarious position without Erebor and since Thorin had recently been placed in a similar position and </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to marry Dís needed to do the same in a show of solidarity. That made Lilly sit up sharply. If Thorin had been forced to marry that meant that he had managed to get some poor ‘dam with child during the whole mess. Could that delay the quest? Although a mental check told her that by now the babies would probably soon be born what would it mean for those of the Company who would have newborns at home? What would it mean for Fíli and Kíli if Thorin were to have a child of his own?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. There was nothing she could do either way and it made her mind turn to the brief day she had spent in Khazad-dûm. The way that the deep heart of the mountain had called, not only to her, but for Fíli and Kíli. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their</span>
  </em>
  <span> images had been the ones that the historic home of Durin's folk had pulled from her mind. It was a strange thing to remember when she was supposed to be considering Nori's future, but then perhaps it would make some things easier. Something drew her towards Khazad-dûm, even now when her mind should be on Erebor it turned towards Moria instead as she thought on what was inside and how much easier it would be to reclaim it once the Battle of the Five Armies was over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed the thought from her mind and opened Nori's letter to find out what her friend thought of all of this. By now, she knew, the wedding would have happened because it needed to happen before the baby was born. The letter asking her to cooperate was a courtesy and a reminder that  although they could not </span>
  <em>
    <span>order</span>
  </em>
  <span> her to keep her mouth shut, they could make it very difficult for her to enter any part of Ered Luin or do any business there. Which would cause problems for her if she had any set plans to return there at all. Nori’s letter was rather more to the point:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew this was coming, I’m as happy with it as I can possibly be. Do not fuck this up for me, Princess.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, she thought, that rather neatly answered that question. Her reply to Dís was full of heartfelt congratulations and the kind of flowery story telling of how wonderful it was to see the obvious affection between the three of them finally being permitted to be seen by all around them which would convince any who read that Lilly was perfectly thrilled with the development.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frequent patrols were back on the menu with both dwelf and dwobbit going along. Sometimes Glorfindel and the twins went with them. Other times they went with the ranger ladies on a not-patrol to an abandoned barn where they met other lady rangers for drinking and bitching about men. Wolf had her own stories of Garaphen now and heartily recommended him. Katvana had picked up a ranger nickname finally, Stalker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny giggled as Stalker told the dwelf how she got the name. “I was messing around and kept sneaking up on Vagrant. He never could catch me until it was too late and I scared the life out of him.” Stalker was giggling too. “He finally yelled, ‘Stop stalking up on me!’ and that’s how I got Stalker.” The ranger was bewildered when the dwelf continued to giggle. “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just… Where we’re from… People that follow others for the specific purpose of spying on them, harassing them, being creepy, and sometimes really scary and threatening are called ‘Stalkers.’” The dwelf snickered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stalker blinked at the dwelf for a few minutes before she burst out laughing. “Are you serious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf finally stopped giggling and nodded. “Unfortunately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Stalker stopped laughing and looked disturbed. “That’s definitely unfortunate that things like that happen there. Will… Will my ranger name bother you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny shook her head. “Absolutely not. I’ve always preferred the idea of gracefully slinking around, stalking prey until it can be taken care of. I like your ranger name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young ranger gave the dwelf a smile. “Good, because finding a name is hard…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever else Stalker was going to say was interrupted when Wrath arrived with Lynx. They were properly greeted, with Lynx heading straight for where Profit was guarding the booze and Wrath heading over to where Stalker and Penny were standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Corvo…” Wrath said, her tone implying she was displeased. “Do you have any idea how much I have lost because of you and your elf? Go climb on the damn ellon already so someone can win that stupid bet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stalker gasped, surprised and delighted, at Wrath’s blunt greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of being offended, Penny took a drink from her glass. “That’s what you get for gambling.” When she saw Wrath’s eyes flash with irritation, she added, “The pot that high that you can’t stay away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrath growled out, “Nearing seven hundred gold now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, Penny turned and called out to Lilly, “Hey Vesta! The pot’s near seven hundred now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven fifty last week,” Lilly called back from where she was talking to Wolf about her latest night with Bear and Lion. A night which had, for a few days, put a stop to dreams of dwarf princes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny cackled loudly, “You are all ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re just seeing how big the pot can get, now…” Silver laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got banned months ago,” Lilly shrugged. “Too much insider knowledge apparently.” She looked at Wolf. “I know sweet fuck all, but trying convincing everyone else of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolf snickered. “I had thought when Glorfindel mentioned he had watched her playing with her toys that it would have been soon. I lost fifty gold pieces from that.” The dwobbit stared at the ranger before she started to howl with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than one ranger stared at the dwelf and she facepalmed. “Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> toys! I like to write stories sometimes and I was using some figurines to tell a story… That’s what he was talking about.” She did not appreciate getting laughed at for the information and made a mental note to smack Glorfindel for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Lilly gasped around her giggles, too familiar with Glorfindel to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to accurately imagine what colour his face would have gone if he had seen Penny with her ruby Kíli. “It’s just… Oh, the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>valley</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have known it if he’d seen that!” And she started laughing again. It was entirely possible that the wine, which she had drunk almost twice as much as everyone else of, was finally going to her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course that statement could not be overlooked and soon all of the lady rangers knew what happened any time Penny tried to make out with her ellon…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… There was one time a while back when we were on an actual patrol…” One of them started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Penny said, facepalming. “I hate you all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too,” Lilly sniggered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish Nori had sent a date.” Penny said, toying with her food as they were in the dining hall. “I’d have flown you there so you could be at your best friend’s wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fairly sure it had already happened by the time the slowest courier in the universe showed up with that letter,” Lilly shrugged. “I’ll yell at him about it when we catch up with him next. In theory we should be able to write fairly soon anyway.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that sucks even more.” Penny tossed her fork down, not interested in the food. “I hope they at least let his brothers attend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course they will,” Lilly said confidently, “it’s a rush job, not a secret. Besides, it wouldn’t fit their secret courtship thing very well if they banned Ori and Dori from attending.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither of his brothers ended up knocking anyone up, did they?” The dwelf wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to my knowledge,” Lilly replied after she had made her way through a mouthful of chicken. “Dís and Thorin only have to get married because they’re the royal family. Royal bastards muddy things up too much and things are murky enough now with Fíli being the official heir and Thorin having a child of his own on the way. Whether that affects who will inherit after him or not remains to be seen, and either way there will be those who will try to come down on the side of the one who was pushed aside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid royal politics… There’s more than one mountain. Give one to one heir and one to the other.” Penny took a drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t work that way,” Lilly shook her head. “Besides, Ered Luin isn’t technically theirs, the Grey Mountains and Gundabad are well out of their reach, that leaves Moria and we both know what’s living there at the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said anything about Ered Luin?” Penny wondered, catching Lilly’s eyes. “I heard the mountain as clear as you did. Sure it didn’t talk to me nearly as much… But I heard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that simple though, is it?” Lilly asked her. “Taking down a fire breathing lizard is one thing, but facing down a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Balrog</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Do we know of anyone who actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived</span>
  </em>
  <span> once they’d done that?” Her gaze was firm as she looked at her sister. “I don’t care what the mountain wants, unless I know that… unless I know that everyone who comes with me to face that thing is going to survive, I'm not tempting fate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grunted acknowledgement before reaching for a pastry. She savored it before saying softly. “‘There is no fate but what we make.’” Beneath the table, Glorfindel tightened his grip on Penny’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the purpose of this?” Glorfindel wondered as he tried to avoid looking at the dwelf. It did not work. His eyes kept skimming back over to her, tracing the lines of her back and down to the swell of her bottom before he remembered himself and looked away again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sun is good for you.” Penny murmured, a slight quirk to her lips every time she felt his eyes on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf was sunbathing, of course, an activity she had finally told Glorfindel about, and the ellon had been curious. Needless to say, he had been mortified to discover this was an activity that was, according to Penny, a task that needed to be done in the nude to avoid tan lines. The dwelf had no problem stretching out on the blanket that she kept in the clearing just for that purpose, but Glorfindel?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The blanket is going to give you lines…” Penny said, knowing the ellon was still trying to preserve his modesty. “The only one I’ve ever seen come here is Lilly. And she said she would be busy today. Relax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel had no idea how Penny had managed to talk him into removing his clothes while outdoors in the first place, clutching the corner of the blanket over as much of himself as he could seemed the only reasonable action. Somehow, he found himself stretching out and letting the blanket fall aside. A moment later he accused, “Vile temptress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny giggled, still stretched out on her stomach. “You’ll be fine. Just relax and enjoy the warmth of the sun on your skin. If you fall asleep, I’ll wake you before you burn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel muttered some more but he eventually did manage to relax. The sun did feel nice… But it was kind of boring and eventually he did drift off to sleep. Thus he missed it when Penny rolled onto her side and allowed her eyes to admire the golden hero that claimed to adore her. Then again, his own adopted mother had once told Penny that Glorfindel had been in love with her for years, had she not? The dwelf made a contemplative sound, reaching out and letting her fingers lightly trace the lines of muscle on the sleeping ellon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On a balcony in the main house Lilly was quietly meditating after a long chat with Niphredil and Lady Noen about a certain crate which had not long arrived from Ered Luin. She had become very strict about the practice since she had spent so long avoiding it over the previous winter and she felt more relaxed in herself now, even if the dreams of Fíli and Kíli still bothered her on occasion. She had other things to think about as well, like the letter from Kíli inside the crate which had told her that Thorin’s future bride had run before the ceremony took place. Not that the dwobbit blamed the ‘dam all that much, still, it would be worth having a word with Elrond to make sure that the rangers kept an eye out. Just in case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and got to her feet to stretch. This was a nice spot to mediate, with the sun on her face and the sound of birds around her. There was also a clear view down to the glade where she and Penny would sunbathe and it would not take much for her to flame on and go to talk things over in the sun with her sister. She looked down and her eyes went wide as she realised that Penny was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> alone, and that Glorfindel was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> wearing anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now,” the dwobbit grinned. “No wonder she was so smug back in Ered Luin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she, probably wisely, decided to leave them to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From time to time, Penny and Lilly went on actual patrols and they had gotten good at trusting the other to take care of themselves. There would still be a moment where one or the other would panic lash out, but since the orcs always ended up on the deadly end of those moments, no one called them on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she could use her gift, Penny found something therapeutic in being physically brutal against the orcs. Her clawed gloves were used just as often as her axe and the first time she successfully triggered the bear-claw steel talons on her clunky boots was met with a delighted roar as she snapped a smaller goblin’s arm clean off with the thing. She had to be quick as she ducked under a blow, yanking the lever to open the blades back, but it worked out in her favor as she avoided decapitation. She showed that particular orc how mistaken he was thinking she would have been an easy target when she sank her clawed fingers into his junk and made him squeal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the way back to Imladris after that patrol, Penny decided she needed to get her armor and robe extra cleaned and all the pointy and slicing bits extra sharpened. Strangely, this made her decide to sit down when she got home and cleaned up and write to Dís. Now… Dís had never written to her about the pregnancies around the mountain, so what could she say?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My dearest friend,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I hope all is well for you. Things must be very busy helping to run a kingdom. I do hope it is that and not that you have taken ill preventing you from responding to my letters...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother is a complete </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Dís shouted and Nori ducked as a tankard sailed over his head. He had grown somewhat accustomed to her temper since the wedding and Dwalin had assured him that it was only the pregnancy and not normal behaviour for their now wife. Which was a strange thought still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need us here,” Dwalin told her, “we won’t be going.” Nori, Dwalin and nearly all of the rest of the champions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> going,” Dís snarled. “I cannot trust that fool brother of mine to marry the girl he got with child, I am not trusting him alone with the safety of my sons for all the mithril in Khazad-dûm!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dís,” Nori said softly, moving so that he could rest his hands on her shoulders. “The child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what I’m doing!” She snapped at him. “And since you two morons got me with child in the first place, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> can have the responsibility of making sure my older two </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Nori winced, although he suspected that something like this was exactly why Lilly and Penny were here, it seemed fairly obvious now that he thought about it. “Do you really think anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> would keep me here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll go,” Dwalin assured her. “If it’s what you want.” Nori breathed a soft sigh of relief, regardless of Dís’s desire for them to watch over Fíli and Kíli, he had not been looking forward to letting Dori and Ori go anywhere without him either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As winter settled into Imladris, Penny grew more reluctant to train. She flat out refused on more than one occasion and was often found just running through the halls and laughing gleefully. On one memorable day she got a dozen elves to join in on a snowball fight and Glorfindel was indulging her every joyful whim. There was something painfully wistful about the dwelf when she would whisper, “I haven’t done this since I…” and then she would give an impossibly young age before dragging someone into something else fun. The sledding had certainly been a rush, but it had not lifted the thought from the golden ellon that she had been handed a death sentence and was trying to enjoy her last winter. By the time the Yule Festival rolled around he was half afraid that the dwelf would ignore that as well since he could not find her for most of the day. But despite his worry, she hummed as she got ready and easily walked to the ballroom on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny sometimes wondered why they called it a ‘festival’ when it was really just a ball. Perhaps they did not call formal dances balls here. She was not certain she had ever asked about that and determined to pester Erestor about it sometime within the next week. She was wearing a simple, sleeveless gown in olive green that almost reached her ankles and her gold slippers. The only thing breaking the line of the gown was a gold belt high on her waist. Her long hair, which had been recently trimmed, was twisted up into an elegant bun through which a brand new hair stick was holding it in place. The hairstick was one of a set Glorfindel had given her this Yule. They were elegantly carved out of a dark hardwood and treated and polished until they were glossy. The ellon had even decorated them with a golden inlay. The best part though, was that the thick end of each could be pulled out and there was a razor sharp, double edged, thin blade on them. That elf really did know the way to Penny’s heart...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly, on the other hand, had somehow managed to arrange it so that the ranger triplets had all agreed to escort her to the festival that year and she was very much enjoying the stunned looks on more than one face as they took in her almost identical escorts. Her gown was of a rather striking tartan, bold yellow with strips of black, red, pale blue and white, with a wide black belt at her waist and soft leather boots on her feet. Her hair was piled onto her head and pinned tightly in place and she danced with each of her three escorts in turn, though she was too short to do so gracefully, as all four of them sniggered at the baffled expressions around them. Eventually, of course, the four of them strolled out as boldly as they had arrived, Tiger’s fingers already searching out the dwobbit’s hair pins as they made their way back to her rooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf was glad she had managed to sneak an early dance in with her sister when she spotted the dwobbit making her way out with her trio of rangers. Of course a part of her wanted to follow along and watch… The rest of her turned aside though and moved to invite Berechon for a dance while Glorfindel moved to ask Berechon’s wife, Alissinde, for a dance. By the time they had made the rounds of dancing and were with each other again, Penny surprised Glorfindel by reaching into the collar of his tunic and pulling out the mithril necklace she had given him the year before. She set it so it was clearly on display on his chest before patting it gently and pulling the golden ellon into a dance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly tapped her fingers against the elegant little writing table on one side of her room. In her bed in the mezzanine above her the triplets all snored softly. The dwobbit, however, had found herself unable to doze off and so she had pulled on a robe and padded down the stairs. Then she picked up one of the little  glass pens she had grown so fond of using and began to write.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest Big Brother,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you hate it when I call you that. I don’t care. If I have to be the baby sister to two older siblings I’m going to take my shots where I can. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yule here is as it always is, stately and formal and far too tall. About what you would expect from elves. One of these days I’ll have some stilts made so that I can at least be at eye level with everyone else here, or just have someone carry me around on their shoulders like a child. If I’d had any sense I would have kept my houses in Ered Luin and taken to spending my Yules there, but…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Truth be told, and while my sister is away, I did not decide to sell my houses in Ered Luin because of all the memories of Frey and Vali attached to mine. I could just as easily have sold that one and bought a new one in a different part of town. Nori knows it too. He’s aware that something is coming and I would be surprised if I’ve managed to pull the wool over his eyes entirely. At least now that he and Dwalin are official he isn’t likely to leave town before it can happen. Which brings me to you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I’m not telling you to sell up and leave. Actually that would be the most stupid thing that I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> do. I think you deserve the warning, however, and the chance to put your affairs in order. Mahal knows the meddler won’t give you time for that. My sister doesn’t think we should risk it, but the last thing I want is for you to run into problems now or in the future because you weren’t warned, and as little as you like the idea this is the reason that we have our gifts. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Besides, if you don’t follow through I’ll send big sis to get you, and you know how much you hate flying. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t tell you exactly when, what or how, just that it will turn up on your doorstep one morning  shrouded in grey and spouting cryptic nonsense. You will think it gone, but it will come back with thirteen others including Nori and his brother, who is our missing element. Do not approach the water, Bilbo, it’s nervous and liable to  lash out before our friend can stop it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wizards are never late or early, brother, they arrive when they mean to and bring armies of trouble in their wake. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>See you in the summer</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vesta.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel did not like flying and he wondered why he had agreed to it when Penny had said that she would need to fly them to where she had left her gift. He had tried the glider when it had been new, of course, but that had reminded him too much of falling. Being held by the dwelf certainly helped, especially when he could hold her close and breathe in her scent, a scent that was like a cool breeze flowing across a warm valley from a distant snow-capped mountain, and feel that he was not alone and plunging to his death. He wondered what she had in mind that she would need to fly them so far from Imladris. He knew they were far because she was moving fast the one time he had dared to peek below at the speeding landscape, but her reasoning was once again beyond his grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elf was relieved when they finally touched the ground and even more relieved when the dwelf quickly ushered him into a nearby building that let out a blast of warmth when she opened the door. “You’re not allowed to whine that you’re cold anymore.” Glorfindel practically chattered from the chill. “How you can fly around in this weather is a mystery…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf moved him over to sit in a chair she had put in front of a fire and rubbed the ellon’s arms before she moved to add some wood. The flames had died down since she had started the fire earlier in the day. “If I stop complaining that I’m cold, we lose a reason to snuggle in front of everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t need a reason.” Glorfindel muttered, leaning slightly closer to the heat source. Penny surprised him by offering him a glass of wine and he looked around. They were in what looked to have once been a stable. “Where are we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure.” Penny admitted as she fiddled around with some things off to one side. “I found this spot while flying one day. I figured it would be good to check it out as an emergency landing spot. There’s a house nearby, but it was burned down a long time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did we-” Glorfindel was cut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how hard it is?!” Penny demanded, turning on the ellon. “To want to give something to someone who is thousands of years old and not knowing what could possibly interest them or that they would like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel was stunned silent and so he only shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seemingly satisfied with this, the dwelf nodded. “But then I realized… You don’t care what I give you. Or if I give you anything at all… Or something you never tell anyone about or show people just because I don’t want you to…” She stepped closer, touching the pendant she had pulled from his tunic earlier. Something he had worn as religiously as she wore the golden pendant he had given her so long ago. She looked thoughtful for a moment before stepping back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Glorfindel watched,Penny unbuckled the golden belt and then reached behind herself to unhooked the top hooks on the back of her dress. She then tugged the straps off of her shoulders and let the gown slide down her nude body. Glorfindel choked on his tongue. “You were… During the whole festival?!” His eyes were wide and stunned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s lips twitched into an amused smile. “Of course. Some gowns show terrible lines…” She stepped out of the gown, bending to pick it up before she draped it over a rail. Still wearing the golden slippers, she walked to stand directly in front of Glorfindel. She was emboldened by the way his eyes could not decide where to linger or stop. She leaned forward until she could whisper in his ear, “Do you trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.” Glorfindel replied instantly, swallowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abruptly the dwelf pulled back and stepped away. She moved to a table and returned a moment later with several silk scarves. “I’m so glad you said that…” She then proceeded to tie his arms down to the sides of the chair. She gave him a little teasing smile as she moved her hands to his lap and loosened the ties on his trousers as well! “Just in case…I wouldn’t want anything to hurt…” She murmured before walking behind him and turning the chair around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the fire now behind Glorfindel, he saw that she had made a bed out of thick blankets on piles of hay and she moved, picking something else up before she went to sit on the blankets. “Now… I believe I once told you that I would let you watch me play with my toys…” She said, holding up a familiar object that sparkled red in the firelight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel gulped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So much happened in this one that we had a bitch of a time looking for a song...</p>
<p>Don't forget! Double Scoop Sundae Sundays! There will be a second chapter along in a couple hours! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Hanging By A Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm falling even more in love with you<br/>Letting go of all I've held onto<br/>I'm standing here until you make me move<br/>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<br/>I'm living for the only thing I know<br/>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<br/>And I don't know what I'm diving into<br/>Just hanging by a moment here with you</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPnK39ax_AM">Lifehouse, <i>Hanging By A Moment</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IMPORTANT! This is the SECOND Scoop of a Double Scoop Sunday! If you missed the first scoop, go back and read it! ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a calm night in the Hall of Fire and, despite the initial disappointment the elves had when Penny and Glorfindel had gone into their soul forms and still showed no signs of being married, the stories shown had been enjoyed. Glorfindel had even shown a memory of Gondolin from so long ago. King Turgon was even in the memory. Later, as the people within the Hall were heading back to their rooms, Penny was certain she overheard some elves whispering about her. She shifted the breeze, letting their words carry to her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do they do it?” One of the elves wondered. “Their souls are so close and yet…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still that distance.” The other elf agreed. “It is a mystery. I have never seen souls that close that are not bound. Perhaps we should adjust our bets…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other elf paused for a moment before agreeing and the two scurried off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a long time for Penny to stop giggling after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly almost snatched the letter from the hand of the elf who had brought it for her, trembling fingers melting the seal from the back as she eagerly opened it. She had been waiting for this news and she scanned it quickly, the rest could wait. Finally she found what she was looking for. Right at the end as she should have known it would be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. We have a daughter named Eydis.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Little shit,” she grumbled, then trotted off to find Penny to tell her the good news as she read the rest of the letter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was full of all the things that Lilly had almost expected of it. Life in Ered Luin  was continuing much as it always had, although you could no longer turn a corner in Thorin’s Halls without coming across a young child or newborn as the results of Penny and Glorfindel’s moments over the last four years could be found everywhere. Married life seemed to be treating Nori well, his letter was certainly cheerful enough with enough veiled references to her own past with him to reassure her that he was not writing to keep up appearances. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not wanting to alarm you, princess, only to tell you that you won’t be hearing from me for a time after this. Thorin’s got it into his head that he needs to head east with the lads and a few others. Dís is, naturally, concerned about their safety so she’s sent me and Dwalin with them even though the timing could use a bit of a rethink since she can’t go herself. That’s two belts I owe the ponce now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Those lads have been mighty strange the last year as well, thought it was just because their Ma was having to marry again, figured that they would act out over it and we would be dragging them out of all manner of beds all over the mountains. The only beds we’ve been dragging them out of is their own and each other’s…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly frowned at that, although she suspected that she knew what was behind it all. Given there was nothing that she could do about it, however, she put it to the back of her mind. The quest, for all she had worried about who would be taking part in it, seemed to be happening on schedule. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which raised another question, where had her usual wool shipment got to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A girl?!” Penny squealed when Lilly finally tracked her down. “That’s so awesome! I bet they think it’s really a sign from Mahal now.” She was torn over the situation, like she almost always was. On the one hand, she and Glorfindel had basically roofied all of Thorin’s Halls… Three times. On the other hand, baby dwarves! And she was certain that most of the Halls were thrilled by the result. But then again, she had to kidnap her boyfriend and take him to the middle of no-where if she wanted to do anything fun like that. Thankfully the urge to do so did not come to her very often and Glorfindel was still too new to the whole thing to know how often he had the urge. Not to mention he was too adorably shy to initiate anything. “Did he say anything else about it? Ugh. I can’t believe he only added her as an afterthought in a post-script. The ass…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he left it to the end,” Lilly huffed. “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s the bit I’ve been waiting for and he’s a gigantic shit…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to teach him a lesson…” The dwelf mused. “Should I slip him an herbal bloat relief so that no matter how he tries he can’t join any belching contests?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Lilly shook her head, “we’ll see him pretty soon and we can drag details out of him even if we have to pull his beard out whisker by whisker. I think it’s his way of getting us back for not telling him exactly what he was going to be getting involved in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh. Such a dick move.” Penny scowled, crossing her arms. “At least we had good reason. He’d have run for the hills when he first met us if we’d started with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we need to be the bigger people,” Lilly tilted her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m already the bigger person.” Penny blithely stated. “I don’t have to be the mature one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly muttered, “apparently that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> job too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Penny said, her attention shifting now that Lilly vetoed the idea of using herbs on Nori. “Have you ever watched any anime?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some,” Lilly frowned at her sister. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I want to put you in a Sailor fuku.” Penny said before snickering. “Which ones?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watching anime doesn’t mean I watched Sailor Moon,” Lilly replied. “I was always more a Ghost in the Shell and Cowboy Bebop type.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All school girls in anime wear sailor fukus.” Penny dismissed, then frowned. “I didn’t watch those. But, you know what I was thinking?” Penny moved into an anime martial arts stance. “That thing they do, you know…” She pulled back like she was going to throw a punch and then did throw one… Shooting herself forward with a blast of air almost as if she were an anime fighter and smashed her fist into a conveniently placed block of wood, shattering it. “OW! Fuck! Wasn’t ready!” The dwelf hopped around, shaking her hand…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serves you right,” Lilly snickered, “and I was watching space bounty hunters and an elite military style team… schools not so much a theme.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was inspecting her hand and discovered she had dislocated a finger. It was testament to the amount of abuse she had learned to take over the course of her training that she just grabbed it and yanked it back into place with only a yelp before returning to Lilly and showing off her split knuckles. “It’ll work better with my gauntlets, I think.” The dwelf said. “And it wasn’t just anime. Japanese school uniforms actually were kind of sailor fuku.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly shook her head. “Funnily enough,” she said, “the multitude of different schools I went to didn’t involve Japanese ones, I was more envious of the German schools when I was there that let kids wear their own clothes rather than uniforms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf shrugged. “I never had to wear a uniform. Just basic dress codes that were nothing like they were by the time I was kidnapped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always uniforms,” Lilly shuddered. “The worst one was the scratchy brown jumper with the cream shirt and green tartan kilt. They called us the ‘Brown Cows’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew, that sounds yucky…” The dwelf tilted her head. “Let’s go get something fancy made at the clothiers that we can say is in the Lost Windmills style…” Penny was about fifty-fifty on getting that name correct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need to have something traditional for when Grumpy pants and the Company get here,” Lilly agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! Let’s go!” Penny grabbed Lilly’s hand and dragged her off to the clothier’s wing, discussing styles on the way… Where they found Berechon speaking with Lady Noen. Normally the dwelf would have backed off if Lady Noen was busy, but she adored Berechon and happily moved right over to the conversation. When the elves took a moment to give the halfbloods questioning looks, Penny went right into it. “So… Lilly and I were wondering if we could have some clothing made.” There were already giddy sounds from around the clothier’s wing. Elves really were nuts sometimes. “In a style like would be found in Los Wedhyel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what exactly is the Los Wedhyel clothing style?” Lady Noen wondered, raising a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny furrowed her brow, bringing up memories that went with what she and Lilly had decided was the Los Wedhyel style on the way to the clothier’s wing. She slipped into soul form and set an array of pictures matching the look up. Already there was the sound of sketching being done as elves drank in the images.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know…” Berechon mused as he looked at the images. “I could easily make some jewelry that would match the style worn in these images.” He huffed a laugh. “It would be more fun than making new nails anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You spoil them.” Lady Noen accused the massive ellon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous that I don’t spoil you anymore, sister.” Berechon teased, actually physically tweaking Lady Noen’s nose! “Now, let’s work on some specific designs from these patterns…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Noen glared at her brother before nodding. “Yes, let’s.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny watched as Estel was being guided around the paddock by Garaphen. The nearly ten-year-old boy was on Bone Crusher’s back, a happy grin on his face as he worked on riding the gelding. That was something the dwelf had mixed feelings over. On the one hand, gelding was horrible. On the other hand, an intact stallion would be almost impossible for a ten year old to safely ride and control. So the dwelf had to acknowledge that the decision had been a wise one. Not that she’d been given a choice as it had happened during one of her trips away. And she grumbled over that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still harpin’ on about it?” Garaphen wondered as he moved to the side to give Estel a chance to make his own choices as he rode. “It was years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s barbaric!” The dwelf said, causing the earthy ellon to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just upset because it reduces the chance of you having </span>
  <em>
    <span>great-grandbabies</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Garaphen teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a very real reason to be upset!” Penny insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit your whining and go saddle up Biscuit, poor thing doesn’t get as much attention as her brother. You can take her for a ride.” Garaphen ruffled Penny’s hair, almost getting bitten for his efforts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making a face and making sure Garaphen had not messed up her bun, Penny stuck her tongue out at the elf and then went inside the stable to do just that. She had not had a chance to ride either of Badly’s babies before, so it would be a new experience!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond was sitting in his office adjusting the plans for the gift he wished to give Estel for his upcoming birthday in a few days. The boy was a breath of fresh air and, though things had changed since the otherworldly residents had arrived, all of the elves felt a sense of hope when they watched over the child. And yet… He feared for what the child would have been like if not for the two young women that regularly brought him toys. Toys that, he was ashamed to admit, none of the elves had even considered giving him. The elves saw him as a growing hero and wanted to teach him to be one. Penny and Lilly saw him as a child to play with and tried to make certain he had fun and could be a child. Elrond felt a fond smile twitch his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A horrible, eerie, inhuman, bloodcurdling screech split the air!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lord felt fear rip down his spine as he looked wildly around. Before he could even register where the sound came from the shrill of screams spread across the valley!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Estel!” Elrond gasped, for only one being in all of Imladris was young enough to reach that shrill pitch. The elf lord was up and out of his office in a heartbeat. His racing took him to where Elladan and Elrohir were shouting incoherently as other surprised elves screamed and all of them were looking up at the sky…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something dark flew overhead, the sound of shrill screams echoing around and time seemed to slow down for Elrond as one of his visions from years ago played out before his eyes. “Why has no one shot it down!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has Estel!” Elladan cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And a closer look as the creature turned in the air revealed that it did indeed have Estel in its grasp. Shooting was a bad idea! Got that… Lilly could catch it… But she could not catch Estel so that left… “Where is Penny?!” Elrond wondered before bellowing, “Penny!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Elrond’s bellow, the creature turned and dove toward them, a shrill squeal coming from Estel at the speed the creature moved, and then Penny landed in front of them, in full Corvo gear, with a delighted looking Estel in her arms!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf had the nerve to tilt her head with confusion and ask, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” Elrond roared. “You scared the life out of me!” He realized that Estel was watching him with huge, startled eyes, and composed himself before he said, “Corvo is hereby banned from Imladris!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny, Elladan, and Elrohir gasped. The dwelf pushed up the beak-like visor of her helmet. “What?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me! If I see that attire in this valley one more time….” Elrond scooped the still startled Estel out of Penny’s arms and started to walk away with the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tearing off her helmet and tucking it under one arm, Penny ran after Elrond. “Awww, c’mon Elrond! Estel thought it was fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But despite the dwelf’s wheedling, Elrond would not budge and soon it spread like wildfire among the elves and rangers that ‘Corvo’ had been banished from Imladris. And Corvo was absolutely teased over it the next time she went on a patrol and had to stop just outside of the valley border to put on her armor…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grumbled, “This is so stupid…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s trustworthy,” Nori assured Dwalin as they began packing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know this hobbit?” The guard demanded. “Not sure if that’s a comfort or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should be one,” Nori continued with a grin, “he’s Vesta’s adopted brother. Which means he’s not what the wizard painted him as either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thorin’s going to throw a fit,” Dwalin groaned. “If the burglar isn’t what Tharkûn says he is, what else has the wily bastard lied about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So don’t tell Thorin,” Nori shrugged. Dwalin stared at him incredulously. “You tell him and he’s liable to go off and do something stupid. We both know that. Instead we keep an eye on it all. We know the wizard is up to something so we watch him. Besides, he’s not wrong, we’re going to need Erebor if we’re going to have the resources to support all the young ones we’ve had the last five years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eydis chose that moment to start crying and there had been little doubt about which of them was her true father since the moment of her birth. She had Nori’s hair after all. Of the three of them, however, she preferred Dwalin and it was Dwalin who went to take her from Dís. It might be the last time that he did it for all they knew. Neither of them have had much chance to be a father, they both hoped that they would on their return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel had awakened Penny at an insanely early hour. She had mumbled sleepily, but let the ellon maneuver her around until she was dressed. She was not even paying attention to what he was putting on her. And then she happily snuggled against him as he picked her up and carried her from their room. If she had thought about it, the dwelf would have been suspicious over just how sleepy she was, but she had been up late working on her gymnastics and doing some exercises because her slacking over the winter saw a pudge to her belly... A pudge Glorfindel seemed to not mind as he had tickled her and called her ridiculous and it had devolved into a wrestling match before she had finally been exhausted and fallen asleep. She would have slept in late if Glorfindel had not awakened her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf shivered when he carried her outside, but he had thought ahead and adjusted a blanket around her before continuing on. After a few minutes and some assistance from Garaphen, Penny was seated in front of Glorfindel on Asfaloth as they rode out of Imladris. She started to wake up as they rode and was, of course, confused. She could tell by the movements of the stars that they were heading south. She wondered, "Where are we going?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A place that has become special to my heart." Glorfindel responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which could mean anywhere as far the dwelf knew. But she trusted him. "'Kay." She replied, tugging the blanket up higher around her shoulders. After a few minutes Glorfindel handed her a piece of lembas which she happily nibbled on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll never understand how you can eat so much at once." The ellon remarked. "It must be the dwarf blood."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should see hobbits." Penny snickered. "Our lore says they can easily eat four whole ones in one sitting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound that Glorfindel made at that was amusing if nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since it was still dark Penny could not even entertain herself with the scenery and she did not have her spectacles so what she could see was blurred anyway. She had no idea how long it was, but the sky was starting to lighten when they apparently reached their destination. Glorfindel pulled Asfaloth to a halt and slid from the stallion's back before assisting Penny it dismounting as well. He carried the dwelf over to a specific location and set her down on her... bare feet?! Penny looked down and yes, her feet were bare. In fact... She parted the blanket and realized that Glorfindel had found her old clothes, the baggy, threadbare things she had been wearing the night she had been stolen from her world. She blinked up at Glorfindel, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Today." Glorfindel said. "Ten years ago today you stood where you are now and called to me." He seemed to be watching the sky and not the dwelf standing in front of him. "Had I known what was in store for me, I think I might have fled in terror." He quirked his lips into a half-smile. "I am thankful that I did not know what would happen." He lowered his gaze, meeting Penny's eyes. "I know you have an important task ahead of you this year. I know there is a chance you will die. I know this. But..." Glorfindel sighed, trailing off for a moment. Then he turned a bright smile onto her. "I have faith that you will succeed, because the Valar chose you. Of all those they could have chosen, you were the one with the heart and strength to be their Champion of the Sky."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was smiling, feeling flattered that Glorfindel had so much confidence in her ability to successfully complete her mission. But she was still confused about why he brought her here at such an early hour!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I have found there is something that is bothering my thoughts of late." Glorfindel said, still maintaining eye contact. "An uncertainty that I think we both feel. It was not until I heard Gilraen reading a story to Estel that I realized there was something very simple I could ask that could clear up that uncertainty once and for all." Glorfindel stepped closer and, as if he had rehearsed the timing perfectly, the sun crested the horizon and lit him up like a golden god. "Penny, you have taken my world, shaken it to the core, and put everything back in a way that makes things clearer than ever before. Nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of eternity at your side so that you may always do so..." He paused, his eyes moving down for a moment to where the dwelf's lips had parted in realization before he met her gaze again and asked, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone enjoyed this Double Scoop Sundae Sunday!</p>
<p>Hey Artemis... Think we should randomly take a week off starting... Now? *giggles*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Thriller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's close to midnight and something evil's lurkin' in the dark<br/>Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart<br/>You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it<br/>You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,<br/>You're paralyzed</p>
<p>'Cause this is thriller, thriller night<br/>And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike<br/>You know it's thriller, thriller night<br/>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOnqjkJTMaA">Michael Jackson, <i>Thriller</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Because he was using the opportunity during luncheon to check on the healing status of Penny’s finger joints thanks to her new super punching hobby, Ahyarmen was the first one to notice. It was obvious, in retrospect. Since they had shown up earlier that day both Penny and Glorfindel had been all secretive smiles and flirty looks. But when Ahyarmen saw the new addition to Penny’s jewelry collection, he squealed and knocked over his wine glass as he took the dwelf’s hand and demanded details. And so he should, it soon became apparent why he acted so wildly when the way he was holding Penny’s left hand revealed the sparkle of a ring on a very specific finger of her left hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike the usual pale gold that Glorfindel worked with, the ring was a simple thing of rose gold, two thin bands twisting around each other in an endless cycle. And, when demanded, they saw a slightly thicker one that matched on Glorfindel’s hand as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly, who had been eating quietly nearby while reading through her most recent letter from Bilbo, was quick to grab her sister’s hand and examine the ring. The look she gave Glorfindel a moment later, however, was dangerous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Penny was all blushes and thanking the people giving her well wishes, Glorfindel felt the shift in emotion and turned his smile on to the dwobbit. His eyes widened at Lilly’s look and the smile started to fade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it,” the dwobbit said softly, though she knew that they would hear her all the same, “that I am finding out about this </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>? As her sister and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> relative, I am fairly certain I should have been approached for my blessing at least immediately following her acceptance. Permission to court, after all, is not permission to marry, and I have read your protocol books.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is so ridiculously archaic.” Penny said, sniffing distastefully. Lilly waved it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel took it more seriously, though. “Forgive me, Lady Lilly. I allowed my nerves and then pleasure to override protocol…” When Penny sighed and grumbled, he still continued on. “If you are willing to give your permission, I would love to wed your sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly looked at him very quietly for a very long moment. She was not, in fact, all that annoyed by it. As Penny had said it was an archaic practice. There was, however, the principal of the thing and if they were going to live here then they needed to abide by some of their rules and customs at least, otherwise who knew what would happen from this example, especially one given by an elf looked up to by so many.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Penny said, her eyes narrowing the longer Lilly took. “Technically we don’t have to bother with the betrothal. All we’d have to do is say some vows to each other in Eru’s name and then fuck.” And there was something she found deliciously satisfying about the gasps and shattered glasses as various elves finally realized exactly what that word meant. The ones that had not previously figured it out anyway...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m well aware of that,” Lilly replied coolly. “But you also need to remember that a lot of people look up to Glorfindel especially. We wouldn’t want to be accused of setting a poor example for others now, would we? After all, a few well chosen words and a good fuck have caused their people plenty of problems in the past. You may not like it, but some traditions should be observed and I happen to think that this is one of them.” She took a deep breath. “However, since the cat is somewhat out of the bag, I suppose I’m left with little choice but to give my blessing.” Then she grinned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s look expressed all the fucks she gave over setting a good example. She was practically the poster-child for ‘don’t do this’ as far as the elves were concerned. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> managed to get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>suit of armor</span>
  </em>
  <span> banished from the valley, after all… But then Lilly gave her blessing anyway and the dwelf squealed and actually physically dove over the table and tackled her tiny sister with a squeal of delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if I would say no, you idiot,” Lilly laughed. “Although,” and here she peered around her sister to look at Glorfindel, “if you hurt her they won’t find enough of you </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a funeral. Clear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crystal clear, my lady.” Glorfindel nodded solemnly before the joy Penny was projecting took over and he smiled brightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Bilbo thought as he put the letter to one side and sipped his morning tea, this was a bit of a bind. He had no idea what had delayed a letter written at Yule for nearly three and a half months, but he could take a good guess. His sister was hardly stupid, after all, and for all he knew she had written the letter and then put off sending it until there would be nothing that he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the contents anyway. She was sneaky like that when it suited her to be. This was something that required fresh air, he decided abruptly. He had received the letter three days ago and he was still struggling to get his head around its contents. He really disliked the idea that he was to take part in something so far beyond him, but that appeared to be precisely what Lilly was hinting at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puffed on his pipe, letting the smoke relax him as the itchy feeling in his mind that had been there for much of the previous day became more intense. He would have said that it was his sister or Penny, but it did not have that smooth coolness of a summer breeze that the dwelf felt like, or the warmth of a fire at Yule as with his sister. He was somewhat dismayed, therefore, when he opened his eyes to find the source of the itchy feeling stood in front of him, garbed all in grey and leaning on a stick that Bilbo was ninety-nine per cent certain he did not need. Not with the sheer quantity of power that seemed to thrum through him at any rate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” he said, no sense in being rude, after all, until he had ascertained what the intruder wanted since, naturally, he appeared to be of the big folk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever do you mean?” The stranger asked. “Do you mean to wish me a good morning? Are you telling me it is one? Or are you saying that I should have one whether I mean to or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whichever you like best,” Bilbo shrugged. “For I should never dare to instruct one unknown to me in how to manage their affairs. What can I do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I rather think it is a matter of what I can do for you,” the tall man said with a tilt of his eyebrow. Well, Bilbo was quite certain he was not going to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that thank you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I rather doubt that there is much of anything you can do for me at all,” the hobbit disagreed, “unless you know how to treat the blight which seems to have struck the Old Toby fields. I’m stuck smoking Longbottom Leaf at the moment, you see, and it does not have quite the mellowness of flavour that I prefer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot do anything about your preferred pipeweed, Bilbo Baggins,” the stranger said, “But I can offer you something far more valuable. How would you like to share in an adventure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have had quite enough of those to last me one lifetime, thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> much,” Bilbo huffed. “No, thank you, I think I shall be quite content where I am, adventures are nasty things in my experience. They make you late for dinner and deprive you of second breakfast entirely. You shall have much better luck, sir, in Buckland. Or perhaps one of the Bree hobbits. Good morning.” And he got to his feet to make his way into his smial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To think I have lived so long as to be ‘good morninged’ by Belladonna Took’s son, you are changed Bilbo Baggins…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have we met?” Bilbo asked. “For you seem rather free with my name, though I have no inkling of yours at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> met, though you were but a child at the time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am Gandalf the Grey,” the Man drew himself up as though the announcement meant more than it did, though Bilbo still had to rack his brain in order to recollect much of anything at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not Gandalf who used to sell those spectacular fireworks?” Bilbo said finally, although his sister’s warning about wizards flittered through his mind at the same time. His mother had once said much the same of Gandalf, although it was as her mind had begun to slip following his father’s death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least you remember me for something,” the wizard muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes of course, those fireworks were the highlight of old Took’s party you know,” Bilbo chirruped. “As a matter of fact, if you would leave me your direction I might very well consider hiring you to provide some for my next birthday party. Or perhaps as a wedding gift for Saradas and Lobelia…” he sucked on his pipe for a moment. “But as to this adventuring nonsense,” he continued. “I cannot think of anything more unpleasant, however, one of my younger cousins may be foolish enough to indulge you. I have some business to attend to for the moment, but perhaps you would stop by for dinner later and we can discuss these fireworks of yours. The more I think on it, the more I believe that Saradas, especially, would appreciate them at the wedding breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo hurried indoors without waiting for a reply, his heart racing in his chest as his sister’s cryptic warning rang in his ears. Oh why could she not have been more specific in her meaning? He leant against his door for a long moment once he had closed it behind him, then resolved to read Lilly’s letter again to see if he could glean anything else from it. He was just moving when he heard something scratching against his door and felt a rush of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the otherside of it. He waited silently until he could be sure that the wizard, for something which felt so much more powerful than the sensation he got from Lilly, Penny or Glorfindel could only be a wizard, had withdrawn before he opened his door and looked at it closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps, had he not learnt to use and control his gift, he might not have noticed the faint sheen of magic in the scratches on his freshly painted door. As it was, the rune there had the same sort of pearlescent glow that lingered around Zephyr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of all the…” Bilbo looked down the road but saw no sign of a faded blue pointed hat. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerve</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I only had that painted last week! Trouble in his wake…” the hobbit grumbled. “I’ll give him trouble… I wonder if Aunt Linda still has some of that preparation she gave Aunt Camellia last month.. If he thinks he’s going to bring thirteen strangers to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> smial and scratch runes in my door and get away with it he has another thing coming to him.” He reached to grab his jacket and purse. “I’ll show that wizard,” he grumbled, “no one messes with </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> Baggins.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was finally time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel was helping Penny pack, making sure she had everything she would need. She would be back within a matter of weeks, but still… It killed him that he could not go with her without spoiling her cover as Corvo. The least he could do was make certain that she had everything she could possibly need for those weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who moved my fire stones?” Penny wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I put them in your pack.” Glorfindel said and showed her when she moved over to look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny rolled her eyes and pecked a kiss to Glorfindel’s chin. “You’re cute, but these go in my pocket.” And she stuck the stones she had been carrying with her for ten years into her pocket. She did not need them with Lilly around, but they had started this journey with her, same as Zephyr, and she felt better carrying them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have the medicine pack Salabdúr gave you?” Glorfindel wondered. “I didn’t see it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found a way to hook it behind my breastplate. I figured it would be better to have it close to my heart, just like someone else.” Penny flirted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel whined. “I wish to go with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Penny said, putting some spare socks into her pack… Spare socks were always useful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the edge of the valley at least?” He wondered, giving her some serious puppy eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny considered it before relenting. “To the edge of the valley… Now help me carry my things to the stable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel helped by carrying the bag that held the Corvo armor. As Elrond still refused to relent on the banishment of the persona within the valley. And if he not-so-sneakily checked to make sure the medicine pack was affixed to the breastplate, well… Penny let him get away with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Down at the stables, Penny was loading Biscuit Dough with the young mare’s custom saddle. All of the horses in Imladris had their own. While she did so, making sure to use the protective stirrups, she grumbled. “I can’t believe Garaphen got so distracted by Wolf that he let Asfaloth get Badly </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot believe Garaphen has been getting distracted with the lady rangers to begin with!” Glorfindel was still boggled by that. But it did let him know that the stable was outside of his normal passive sensory range from the main house. But he also knew from getting Penny worked up and having to flee the entire valley that his passive range of sensing </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a lot larger. He saddled Asfaloth, looking around for any sign of Lilly or Ignatius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly emerged not long later wearing new travelling gear, since her old stuff had become a little bit worn, of dark leather trousers and a tunic in a deep green. She had put her favoured coat to one side and put on a short cloak instead for ease of movement, not that she needed it, and had pulled on a pair of soft leather boots. Her mithril tunic, as always, was under her clothes and she had decided not to wear the boiled leather armour that she usually wore on patrols. The whole point, after all, was to make it seem like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea for Thorin to let them tag along as far as Imladris since he had absconded with Bilbo. Lilly wearing obvious armour, especially since she had never been seen with it when coming into Ered Luin, would make him more inclined to leave them behind. Not to mention it would be a pain if she had to dive into a river. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hoped she would not be diving into a raging river.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Lilly.” Penny greeted as she led Biscuit Dough out of the stable. Her packs were hooked to the saddle except for her bag of armor which Glorfindel had on Asfaloth’s saddle. The dwelf was just wearing a long sleeved tunic, light trousers, and her boots since she would be putting on her armor later. “Are you feeling anxious or am I the only one that feels like they’re going to throw up from nerves?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Lilly admitted. “I can’t believe it’s time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good, I’m not the only one.” Penny pulled up into the saddle, making a cooing noise at Biscuit Dough and petting the young mare’s neck. Nearby Glorfindel was mounting Asfaloth in much the same way. “We have an escort out of the valley at least. So if one of us hyperventilates and passes out he’ll make sure we reach the border.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good,” Lilly smiled nervously, “because I might do just that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally the trio were ready and started out. Biscuit Dough knew this ride was different and was prancing with excited energy as they moved along. In a way it helped the dwelf because she had to pay attention and make certain the mare did not go off course or get too excited. It took a while, but eventually they reached the border and Penny made a big huff, dramatically getting off her horse and letting Glorfindel help her into her armor. Then, before she pulled on her helmet, she gave the golden ellon a deep and filthy smooch that let him dazed and glassy-eyed. She winked at him, gave him another peck, pulled her helmet on, and then her hood, before mounting up once more. “See you in a few weeks, honey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still in a daze, Glorfindel could only wave as the ladies took the road further away from Imladris.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if Fíli and Kíli have found someone?” Lilly said abruptly one evening when they stopped for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I track them down and they come down with a bad case of oxygen deprivation.” Penny said. She had her visor pushed up at the moment, though it would be back in place before she slept. There was a kind of haunted look about her, though the hello lenses of her goggles did a good job of hiding her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>belong</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me, Penny,” Lilly pointed out. “No matter what the soul thing Lady Noen came up with says. And they probably shouldn’t anyway. All they really know about me is the same lies we’ve spread everywhere else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No shipper wars tonight.” Penny muttered. “They’re waiting for you, they’ll grump, but ultimately think it’s cool. Promise.” Then she said, almost panicked. “I don’t think I can get all three trolls down fast enough!” It was rather telling that Zephyr moved over to the dwelf’s face to help regulate her breathing like he tended to do when she got this way. “When I take down an orc, I can feel them trying to draw in a breath, but I’m stronger… But trolls! They’re massive strong and big! It’s going to be hard fighting their draw when they try to breathe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to go at them like we do with orcs,” Lilly pointed out. “We keep quiet and out of sight, wait for them to start eating, if one of them can’t breathe during dinner all they’ll think is that he inhaled his food. It won’t be until number two that we need to worry.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are three of them!” The dwelf groaned, reaching up as if to pull on her hair, but her gauntlet clad fingers just scraped at the metal of her helmet and the slight metallic screech caused her to wince and drop her hands.” Finally she stared at Lilly. “Do you want to take them aside and tell them the truth right away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll work it out,” Lilly assured her sister. “As for Fíli and Kíli… I don’t know. It’s scary to have to tell them all of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf regarded Lilly for a long time before she slowly nodded. She reached up and swatted Zephyr off of her face before cupping her hands around the elemental. “Zeph… This is important.” She looked right at the softly glowing, swirling energy in her hands. “I need you to go through the woods and find the trolls.” She seemed to listen for a moment. “No, I don’t know if they’re on the north or south side. But they’re big. Three of them. Big and stinky.” She listened again for a moment and then huffed, “I would hope they stink worse than I did by the time Glorfindel found me...Don’t be snarky.” She really was a bad influence on the things in this world. “Don’t try to fight them, just find them and then… Lead us to them.” She kissed the elemental and sent him on his way, his faint glow soon vanishing into the woods around them. She turned her attention back to Lilly. “I can tell them if you want. Once we’re in Imladris. I’ll tell them everything, just say the word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that will go down </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> well,” the dwobbit grumbled. “I need to be the one to tell them, I just… I need to think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Kíli would be easier.” Penny said. “Just… Float down in front of him as the Balrog Queen and then let your fire go out. He’ll be so starstruck he’ll understand why you had to hide who you were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to risk doing that a few months ago. As I recall you reminded me it would be a bad plan,” Lilly sighed. “It’s not the worst idea ever though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few months ago with the weddings and babies and everything it would have been a bad idea.” Penny refuted, though that had not been her logic at the time. She wondered, “Did they ever find Thorin’s almost-bride and kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as far as I know,” Lilly shrugged. “She could be anywhere, she could have gone to another dwarf settlement or to Bree… I don’t think she would have gone too far on account of being pregnant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe she’s hiding in the Shire.” Penny grinned, trying to shove aside the dread she felt. “Imagine Thorin’s kid being raised as a full on stuffy Baggins…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly snorted. “If that kid had turned up in the Shire I would have heard about it by now. For someone as antisocial as my brother is becoming he can ferret out </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the gossip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It makes it easier to be antisocial if you’re up on the gossip.” Penny said knowingly. “Then you know where to avoid going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair,” Lilly acknowledged. “Is it me, or has Zephyr been a while?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re still a couple days from the river and the Company couldn’t have been too far from there when they saw them, it was in the same night according to the book.” Penny looked around though, but she was not worried. It was not like it was possible to catch Zephyr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” the dwobbit nodded. “You know, if you’re worried about the trolls, we can always distract them with one choking while I set Vulcan on them.” She offered. “Only trouble is it’ll leave him out of commission for a few days while he recharges.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know…” Penny looked thoughtful. “Salabdúr and I worked on something that might knock them out. I could choke one and you can use your hobbit aim to throw it into their pot while they’re distracted. See if it throws them off enough for me to get them. That way Vulcan isn’t drained.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably better to keep him for emergencies,” Lilly agreed. “We’ll do it that way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zephyr had eventually made it back. The next morning Penny gave Lilly a vial filled with a murky brown-green liquid with a cautionary, “Careful, that glass is thin and easily breakable.” And then they were mounted up and being led toward the Troll camp. When the camp was in sight, the sun was still up and there were no trolls in sight. Penny used ranger sign language to talk to Lilly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Maybe pour the crap in their soup pot before they wake up?- The dwelf’s use of ranger sign was slurred because of her obscured face, but still able to be understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-If they see me I’ll flame out,- Lilly agreed, slipping off her cloak and boots. She had spare clothes and her swords were attached to a mithril belt anyway, but she did not have spare shoes and she would need them later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, while she was a rubbish hobbit when it came to things like plants, she had hobbit aim and stealth going for her and she managed to slip up to the pot and launch the small vial into the small amount of goop in the bottom. She pulled a face and sent out a small prayer to anyone who might listen that the trolls would leave the stuff there rather than clean the pot out first. Then she headed back quietly, her heart pounding in her chest as she half expected one of the nasty things to appear at any moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was hoping that they had hidden Biscuit Dough and Ignatius well enough as she watched Lilly get her hobbit on. She almost wanted to applaud, but held it back for a thumbs up when Lilly returned. Then she pulled the hobbit close and wrapped them in her wind power, lifting the two high up into a tree to observe. It felt like it took forever for the sun to go down and eventually two trolls showed up into the clearing. They didn’t even glance into the pot before they started throwing random things into it and adding some green and slimy looking water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Why are there only two?!- were Penny’s panicked signs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Why are you asking me?- Lilly signed back. Her eyes taking in everything below her as one of the trolls dipped his spoon into the pot and began to stir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What choo makin’, Bert?” One of the trolls asked while the other, Bert, stirred the pot. He had a nasally kind of voice, like his nose was stopped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bert kept stirring the pot before he sprinkled something green into it. “Same thin’ we had last night, Tom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It don’t have to be.” A third voice said, another troll walking into the clearing. There was a pony under each of his thick arms. “You two make a pen for these and we can have ‘em fresh with the soup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up in the tree, Penny turned a panicked look to Lilly. -How the hell were we so far off of the date?!-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do we need to pen ‘em?” Tom wondered. “We can just split them now…” He licked his chops, splattering drool about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We pen ‘em cause I said so.” The third troll, no doubt William, said. “And there’s more. So you make the pen like I told you.” William kicked Tom’s hip, shoving him toward Bert who was pulling branches off of trees for a pen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-We need to find my brother- Lilly signed back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Bert and Tom finished stacking the branches, they pulled out lengths of colorful string to use as rope… String that looked an awful lot like quality yarn…William plopped the poor ponies into the pen and took off away from camp again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grimacing, Penny signed, -I’ll lower you down, be careful… I make too much noise in these boots to follow when we’re this close.-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly nodded and let her sister move her quietly to the ground. The trolls had only grabbed two ponies so far, which meant that Bilbo wouldn’t be all that far off on the tail of William with another pair and Fíli and Kíli along to encourage him to do something stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny felt like she was so tense she would crack and she actually considered triggering the trap snaps on her boots just so the grip of the blades into the wooden branch would keep her from falling. But she refrained, it would make too much noise… And she was already worried for Lilly, which was not helping. There was a slight break though when she saw Tom sneak a spoonful of the soup. He complained that it tasted different if it was the same stuff from the day before, but Bert just whacked Tom on the head and said it was because his snoz was stuffed and to stop sneaking dinner before it was ready. The dwelf sagged slightly, even as she kept her eyes on Tom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly paused and ducked behind a tree as she felt the earthy tingle of her brother nearby, and a good thing she had as a moment later William strolled past with two more ponies under his arm. She hardly dared to breathe as the troll clumped past her. A few minutes later she heard the unmistakable noise of boots moving through the leaf litter, although they were quieter than she had expected and she darted out from behind her tree to grab them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands landed on Fíli first, rather than Bilbo, and she blinked up at him stupidly for a moment before letting him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta?!” He whispered. “I could have killed you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>aiming</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you,” she informed him. “What are you doing here anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where else should I be?” Fíli hissed back. Lilly glared at him then poked her head back out from behind the tree where Bilbo and Kíli had paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bilbo</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She growled. Her brother looked towards her in surprise. “Get over here, idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta!” She hushed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m here, what part of ‘see you this summer’ was unclear in my letter?” She grumbled. “What are you three </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>? There’s three trolls back there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve got our ponies,” Kíli replied. “We were going to see if we could get them back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If there’s three trolls what are you doing?” Bilbo demanded in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dealing with it,” the dwobbit said through gritted teeth. “Corvo is, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who…” Lilly gestured as she heard noise coming from the camp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wait,” she told them. “Corvo will tell us when it’s safe.” A yell put a stop to further questions.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the troll camp, Penny was trying not to laugh while Tom insisted there were butterflies and was trying to catch them with his mouth. He was snapping at the air and, at one memorable moment, managed to bite Bert’s ear which got him hit. She was pleased when, after Bert got Tom subdued for a moment, he tested the flavor of the soup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Needs more sage…” Bert said, adding more while frowning at the pot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently either the mix worked differently on trolls than expected, or the sage being added to it turned it into something a lot more hallucinogenic. Penny decided to speak with Salabdúr about it when they returned to Imladris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bert took another spoonful of the soup and seemed satisfied with the new flavor just as William returned. “Hey, William.” Bert called. “Come get some soup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t, there’s more nags.” William paused, looking at where Tom was lying on the ground and giggling at the way a snot bubble was blowing up and collapsing from his own nose. “What’s wrong wiff him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cold’s gone and made him dumb,” was Bert’s solemn reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was already dumb.” William turned to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now wait a tic…” Bert was suddenly in William’s face, shoving him back toward the pot. “You eat before you go gettin’ anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine! Bloody nag…” William sat down and let Bert make him a bowl of soup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom was acting like a drugged idiot, Bert had already had two big spoonfuls of the stuff, and so when William took his first drink of the soup, Corvo acted. She reached out with her gift, grabbed the air inside the troll’s lungs and, as soon as he went to swallow his first big gulp, she pulled as hard as she could. There was a faint whooshing sound as the air left the massive creature and within moments William was choking as he tried to draw in a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like Penny had suspected, the greater strength of the troll gave him a stronger pull as he tried to draw in a breath and she had to focus hard to keep him from being able to overpower her pull as she created a vacuum around his head. Bert, in his efforts to help, vigorously pounded on William’s back. This… Did not help. It actually had the opposite effect, forcing any gain William got in trying to breathe back out. After a rather lengthy fight, William fell over and stopped moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite this, Corvo kept the vacuum around the troll, holding it tight just in case. She could tell that he was no longer fighting it, but if she let air back in too soon he would just revive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bert was frantic. “Tom! Tom! William’s dead!” He rushed to the giggling Tom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom, still giggling, held up a hand full of snot. “Look, Bert! Look what’s come out me hooter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Tom thoroughly distracted and Corvo barely having to focus on the vacuum around William, the dwelf turned the main force of her gift on Bert! The troll stumbled back, knocking over the soup pot and landing in the fire where he quickly rolled and tried to put out the flames on his loincloth even as he gasped and grabbed at his throat trying to get air into his lungs. The dwelf ruthlessly crushed all of his attempts though and it was not long before he was just laying there, twitching as his body struggled to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two trolls down and one delirious off of whatever the potion and soup combination had done to his cold, Corvo stepped off of the branch and allowed a wind to carry her slowly down to the ground. She strode purposefully over to the trolls before kneeling near William and checking for a pulse. When she did not find one, she walked over to where Bert was still weakly trying to breathe and tilted her head, watching him until he stopped moving. She waited a while and then checked for a pulse. Nothing. She let her power fall away from those two before moving to stand over Tom’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lookie, Bert!” Tom called. “A forest fairy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo tilted her head, the strange helmet working well with the bird-like gesture and, before Tom could say anything else, she whipped Trickster off of her belt and swung it, releasing the catch and driving the war blade into the troll’s throat. She swung several more times until the troll’s head fell free from the body and then moved over to do the same to the other two corpses. She did not want to have to try to explain why the trolls were dead without a mark on them, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, because she could, Corvo gave a few crow-like caws that reverberated eerily thanks to the beaked visor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*wild muppet flails* Who's excited?! What are you most excited about?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Bad Habit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When I go driving, I stay in my lane<br/>But getting cut off, it makes me insane<br/>I open the glove box, reach inside<br/>I'm gonna wreck this fucker's ride</p>
<p>I guess I got a bad habit<br/>Of blowin' away (Yeah, Yeah)<br/>I got a bad habit (Yeah, Yeah)<br/>And it ain't goin' away (Yeah, Yeah)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brFLzTcz-wg">Offspring, <i>Bad Habit</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was blood all over the place. It turned out that giant trolls had a lot of blood in them. And axes were not the best for avoiding splash. So Corvo’s robe was in dire need of a wash as soon as they got back to Imladris… And Trickster as well. She did not even collapse the bloody handle, leaving it extended. The gore stuck to the head disguised the design of the axehead anyway as she walked among the bodies like a grim specter of death and over toward the makeshift pen. The ponies neighed, backing away from the smell of blood clinging to the disguised dwelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this is disgusting,” Lilly commented as she approached with Fíli, Kíli and Bilbo. Then she looked more closely at what the trolls had used for thread on their clothes. “That’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>wool shipment</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She added in outrage. “I wondered where that had got to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having been relieved to feel Lilly and Bilbo approaching, Corvo only paused a moment before slicing through the ‘rope’ holding the branches of the pen together with the talons on her gauntlets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not your usual guard,” Kíli commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly smiled, the lie tugging at her. “My sister is newly engaged. This is Corvo, one of the rangers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo turned at the sound of her name, the remnants of the fire that had not been squashed under Bert reflecting strangely off of the yellow glass of her eyes before she turned and walked with slow, deliberate, steps over toward Lilly. She flicked her fingers, seemingly moving some blood off of them, but instead signing, -I’m not really the same, it isn’t a lie.- Of course the handicap of her helmet and only one hand made it more ‘not same, not lie’ but the sentiment was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Corvo,” Lilly said firmly, “these are friends of mine, Fíli and Kíli, and the brother I told you about, Bilbo Baggins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The being called Corvo regarded each of the three, as if committing their faces to memory. They would have to tell Bilbo, because he absolutely did not look as if he were buying what they were shoveling. But since her Corvo persona tended to be mute, she merely raised her blood covered axe in a salute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly firmly resisted the urge to groan as her companions gave Corvo a quick bow, though she could see the two dwarf princes regarding the ranger warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since the immediate problem seems to be taken care of,” Bilbo said as he looked at the slaughtered trolls in disgust, “perhaps you could tell us why you are here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been having some… odd dreams the last year or so,” Lilly said as Fíli and Kíli grabbed the four ponies before they could bolt. She did not bother to keep her voice down and so she saw the moment when the two of them paused to look at her. “Elrond, Randoron and Lady Noen don’t know what to make of them, they told me that maybe Lady Galadriel could help. I just didn’t want to take a trip over the Misty Mountains without seeing you. And I could be on the eastern side of them for a while. I figured I’d come and see you before going over them in the spring.” Bilbo gave her a look which told her that he did not buy it for one moment, but luckily for her he did not say so in front of Fíli and Kíli, who seemed to be having a quiet conversation of their own. “What are you doing here Bilbo?” He gave her a look that told her he was certain she already knew, then said:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A wizard turned up with thirteen dwarves and invited me on an adventure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he did,” Lilly sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo moved over to the troll with the least blood on them and managed to find a giant handkerchief on it. She pulled it free and started wiping as much of the blood off of Trickster and herself as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you’ve done that,” the dwobbit called to her, “go and get Ignatius and Biscuit Dough, I think it might be a good idea if we camp with my friends here, you never know how many more trolls are out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning, the disguised dwelf stuck her tongue out at her sister, but it went completely unseen. She instead searched the corpses, pulling a sack of gold from each of their belts. They were no doubt just small coin purses to the trolls, but they were decently sized for anyone else. She hefted them as if to test their weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not entirely certain that uncle…” Kíli began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I mention that Nori and Dwalin are with us?” Bilbo cut in, although he was certain that Lilly already knew that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t,” Lilly said happily. “And I need to tweak Nori’s beard for not inviting me to the wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo moved over toward Lilly and dropped all three bags of gold at the dwobbit’s feet before turning and heading toward where they had left their mounts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly stared at the gold. “They probably have a hoard around here somewhere you know,” she said after a moment. Then she picked up a bag. “Help me tie these to the ponies,” she sighed after a moment. “I’ve heard about your uncle’s temper, maybe gold and a troll hoard will calm him down a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would not be so certain of that,” Fíli shook his head. “He was already in a bad mood to start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When is he not?” Bilbo grumbled under his breath. The four of them made their way to the dwarves’ camp, with only a brief pause for Lilly to pull her cloak and boots back on. “Why do you wear those things?” Bilbo asked her as they walked. “You do not need them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they’re more comfortable when I’m riding than bare feet,” Lilly shrugged, “and I got used to wearing them at home. It’s hard to change the habits of a lifetime, Bilbo.” They continued on. “My sister has a snit on at the moment,” the dwobbit continued, talking to push her still present nerves down, “Asfaloth got at Badly again, Garaphen’s pretty sure it isn’t twins this time, but she doesn’t have her horse at the moment and that always annoys her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean they haven’t gelded him after the last time?” Bilbo sniggered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Lilly shook her head. “She keeps saying that she’s going to make it happen, but when it comes time it never does. At least this time it was Garaphen being distracted that caused it and not Glorfindel. If it was Glorfindel’s fault again I think she would have cut all his hair off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who it is,” a familiar voice said as they neared camp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nori!” Lilly squeaked, running to him and flinging her arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be more surprised to see you than I am, princess,” he kissed her forehead fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m like a bad copper,” Lilly shrugged, “always turning up where I’m least expected.” Then she grabbed a couple of strands from his beard and tugged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He yelped. “That’s for not telling me when the wedding was,” she did it again. “And that’s for telling me you have a daughter in the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>post script</span>
  </em>
  <span> you sod!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli had already continued into camp as the two were talking, although Kíli was lingering nearby, so it was not long before the older prince returned with most of the rest of the Company and Thorin behind him. Lilly braced herself as Nori tensed, both aware that this was not going to be a pleasant encounter. The dwobbit took a deep breath and tilted her chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle, it was no trick, there were trolls,” Fíli was saying as he followed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you expect me to believe that this…” he looked Lilly up and down and sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think very carefully about what comes out of your mouth next, Thorin Oakenshield,” Lilly warned him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know of me?” Thorin paused, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was your sister’s guest during the Durin’s Trials,” Lilly pointed out, ignoring that way that Zephyr danced in front of her for a moment. “I am quite familiar, and increasingly unimpressed, with who you are.” He scowled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You dare to speak to me that way?” Thorin snarled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are not in your halls,” Lilly pointed out. “And unlike you, with your abundance of people, my guard and I were careful to check the area before making camp. There were three trolls, we dealt with them with absolutely no help from you and yours. The phrase you are looking for is ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf king sneered and stepped forward. Which turned out to be a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Lilly was getting to have all the fun, Corvo was trying to reassure their mounts that she was not there to hurt them. The smell of blood did not help. Ignatius was over ten now and less flighty so he soon calmed down. Biscuit Dough was not happy with the smell of blood at all and kept prancing and shying away from her rider. The dwelf could not blame either equine though, they weren’t designed to find the scent of blood appealing. And the troll blood did not even have a familiar rusty smell to it. It was rather putrid, but not quite as bad as orc blood. And she really could not believe her life anymore that she could compare the scents of blood…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually she got them settled enough to follow her as she went back and skirted around the camp. She moved in the direction all of the shoe and hoofprints were leading. That direction eventually led her to where the rest of the Company’s ponies were located and she found a spot nearby where she tied Ignatius’s and Biscuit Dough’s leads to a branch before removing the various packs and saddles. She spent a while brushing them and murmuring softly before pulling off one of her gauntlets and the accompanying glove to give them a few peppermint sticks each. Then the glove and gauntlet were back on and Corvo lifted into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The disguised dwelf floated from branch to branch, following the glow of Zephyr as he led her toward where Lilly was located. Once she was on a branch above Lilly, she flicked Zephyr down so that he could buzz in front of Lilly just enough to let the dwobbit know that Corvo was near. From her vantage point, she could see Dori and Bilbo both trying to not look up to where they could no doubt sense her, thankfully Zephyr dropping down to where they could clearly see him even if no one else could was a nice distraction from looking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having been watching Lilly and Thorin’s conversation for a while, Corvo reacted as soon as Thorin took a step toward the tiny dwobbit. She stepped off of the branch she was standing on and dropped straight down. She landed heavily, in front of Lilly and facing Thorin, in a crouch that put her yellow eyes at level with Thorin’s menacing blue. Hands raised to display the razor sharp claws of her gauntlets, the dwelf took a breath and… SCREAMED!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally a scream from Penny could be an extremely loud sound, high pitched or deep depending on the emotion. The scream Corvo let out… It was powered with the strength of her wind, deep with rage that Thorin dared approach her princess, and the weird reverberating effect of the steel beak made it spine-tinglingly terrifying!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As one the other dwarves went for their weapons and Lilly rolled her eyes as she tried to control her own rapidly beating heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Corvo!” She said firmly. “Enough, stand down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo hissed, a huff of air somehow managing to puff Thorin’s locks back as if the beak really had breathed on him, and then stood, towering over even the tallest of the dwarves before… Stepping to the side and backward until they were standing behind the tiny dwobbit princess’s left side. The taloned hands lowered almost placidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see why they gave you that one,” she heard Kíli breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is getting us nowhere,” Lilly declared, her sister’s presence behind her more of a comfort than that of any of her friends. “Vesta Baggins,” she curtseyed to him. “And it would appear that you have my brother in your company.” She arched an eyebrow. “Given his presence I had assumed that you were reasonably level headed people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is an honour to finally meet you,” a dwarf with a white beard stepped forward. “I have heard much of you from my brother and Lady Dís. Balin, son of Fundin, at your service.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have heard a lot about you as well,” Lilly beamed at him. “Your performance during the Durin’s Trials was exemplary. It was a shame to have it so often interrupted by all the violence. As enjoyable as it is to watch people bashing each other with the contents of the local steelworks normally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balin stepping forwards seemed to have the other dwarves she had not yet met coming to introduce themselves as well and the dwobbit caught sight of the baffled expression on Thorin’s face when he noticed that he seemed to have lost control of it all somehow. Especially when Fíli offered his arm to her so that he could escort her to a place nearer the fire. She did not have the heart to tell him that it was not necessary because she would not get cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following her sister, Corvo turned to keep her glassy-yellow eyes on Thorin as she walked by him, giving an irritated hiss as she did so. Then she flicked her head away abruptly, dismissing him. That did not stop her from muttering to Zephyr to keep watch on that particular dwarf as she followed the dwobbit, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was seated Lilly was asked to tell the Company how three trolls were beaten by just her and her guard. Thinking very quickly, because saying that they knew the trolls were there and had decided it would be a good idea to deal with them would not have gone down well, Lilly managed to come up with a believable story about coming across the troll’s cook fire that morning while it had still been warm, and using her companions knowledge of herbs to spike their cooking pot with something that would slow them down enough to allow Corvo to kill all three with minimum risk of injury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That hardly seems like an honourable action,” Thorin grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From where she was standing behind Lilly, Corvo flicked a hand in a rude ranger sign. Surprisingly, Bifur barked out a laugh at the sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honour means little to the dead,” Lilly replied, “and from experience it doesn’t offer all that much comfort to the ones left behind either. Frankly, I much prefer living, honour isn’t everything.” A few of the dwarves muttered at that, but Dori handed her a tin cup with some tea and the dwobbit did not bother to try and work out if the dwarves were annoyed or agreeing with her. “Since you have my brother with you,” she continued after a few sips, and how annoying it was that she had to drink the hot liquid carefully, “I hope you don’t object if my guard and I join you, at least until you reach Rivendell, assuming from the way we have met on the road that you are heading east?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why would you wish to return east,” Thorin asked, “if you were headed west?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wrote to my brother earlier this year to say that I was going to see him this summer,” Lilly said mildly. “Since you’ve stolen him I’d like to spend a little bit of time with him before you drag him off wherever it is you’re going.” She smiled. “Is that such a terrible thing? Unless you’ve taken him against his will,” she added and turned to Bilbo. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> here because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to be…” Bilbo pulled a face. “I am uncertain anyone can say that they really </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be on an adventure that they have been dragged into by a wizard, but I left of my own free will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you did,” another voice said mildly. “I would never dream of taking any hobbit out of the Shire against his will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of the voice, Corvo’s axe was suddenly there, having been pulled from where it was still extended and hooked to her back. She held it at the ready and registered, with some slight alarm, that Zephyr had moved to cower under her breastplate at some time while she had been distracted. It was slightly disturbing for the state of her robe when she noticed that a bit of troll blood on the axe’s head was still wet enough to drip off… She thought she had gotten that cleaned up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly sucked in a quick breath, hiding the tremble of her hands behind the need to take a sip of her tea while she resisted the urge to claw at her head due to the itching pressure that came with being this close to the wizard. Then, because his presence was irritating her, she decided to greet him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice of you to join us, Mithrandir,” she said to him, referring to him as the elves would. The wizard arched an eyebrow as he bent to look more closely at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not believe we have met,” he said mildly, “I would remember one such as you. How is it that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know my name when there are those here who had to be reminded?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your reputation precedes you,” Lilly said. “Tall, bearded, robed in grey with a faded blue hat and a knobbly staff that you don’t really need. Exactly how Lord Elrond described you.” Who would probably twist her ears for attributing that statement to him. Gandalf gave her a faintly hurt look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be nice, little sister,” Bilbo chided her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly turned wide eyes on him. “I didn’t once say he was an interfering old meddler.” Behind her, Nori started cackling. “Anyway,” she continued as though Gandalf had not interrupted. “If you’re going to be away for the summer I want to spend a bit of time with you before I leave for Caras Galadhon in the spring and since I don’t know where you’re going I won’t know if you’ll be back in time and I can’t keep putting this off. So if it’s all the same with your illustrious leader I’ll join you until you turn off at Rivendell.” Then she smiled. “And we didn’t explore the troll’s cave either, but they must have had one so you might like to look into that in the morning too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Predictably, at the mention of potential treasure, Thorin’s face brightened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, while everyone was digging through the troll hoard, Corvo was making sure her and Lilly’s packs were securely fastened to their saddles and would not become lost… Just in case their mounts did. Biscuit Dough might not yet have the same homing sense toward Imladris that the other mounts that regularly lived there did, but Ignatius did and the dwelf was confident that if nothing else the mare would follow the little gelding along if they became lost or separated for some reason. It never hurt to be prepared, after all. She hoped, anyway. One could never tell. In any event, once she had their things ready to go, she brushed their mounts’ manes and necks as she waited for the dwarves to finish playing with the sparkly things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not take Gandalf long to emerge with a sword at his hip and a small blade that he handed to Bilbo. Lilly glanced at Corvo from where she was firmly placed between Fíli and Kíli as they told her about everything that had happened in Ered Luin since she had left. She had made it clear that she had no interest in the contents of the cave, being perfectly wealthy enough thank you, and now she was simply waiting to see whether they would be able to carry on as they would have in the book, especially as they were still a few days away from the borders of Imladris, or if they were going to have to contend with orcs as wargs. She knew which of the two she would prefer, but then again things did not always seem inclined to go the way that she would prefer them to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo packed away the brush and took hold of Ignatius and Biscuit Dough’s bridles as she moved slightly closer to Lilly. She was slow, seeming deliberate, but it was mostly because she had extended her awareness of the air currents out as much as possible. Zephyr seemed afraid of Gandalf’s presence and had yet to leave the relative safety of the dwelf’s armor. Lilly had managed to softly suggest to Ori, Bombur and Bifur that they keep an eye on the Company’s ponies but as the dwarves spent longer in the cave and there was no sign of orc or crazy wizard the dwobbit began to relax that little bit more. As it was, the dwarves were finished and Thorin had called for everyone to get mounted before Radagast graced them with his presence as he raced shouting into the clearing. The dwarves’ ponies, half of them already carrying their dwarf passengers, shifted nervously. To Lilly’s relief, Ignatius remained calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glad that she had felt Radagast’s fast approach with enough time to tighten her grip on their bridles, Corvo was still surprised when Biscuit Dough slightly reared in her surprise. She cooed softly to the mare, nuzzling the knuckles of her gauntlet against the furred cheek until the young horse relaxed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Gandalf drew the other wizard aside, Lilly watched as Thorin muttered in a low voice to Dwalin, glancing in her direction every now and then. Dwalin shook his head, his expression hard even though she could not clearly hear what Thorin was trying to say. Lilly could take a guess about the topic, given Radagast’s sudden appearance and she was starting to realise how Bilbo must have felt for so long during the course of the original story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mounts firmly under control, Corvo led them over to Lilly where she held the little gelding steady so that Lilly could mount. No matter what the wizards decided, just standing around waiting was a bad idea. Once Lilly was in her saddle, the disguised dwelf was pulling herself up into her saddle as well. She kept her axe at the ready, just in case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly kept her bow at her side, waiting quietly while Gandalf and Radagast spoke. The others seemed to pick up on the wariness of the dwobbit and the ranger, because those who were not already in their saddles clambered into them and those who were quietly rested their hands on their weapons. Even Fíli and Kíli, who had been so jovial not long before, became silent and serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo continued to scan their surroundings, growing more and more tense the less anything happened except the wizards talking. Finally she was fed up with it and indicated to Lilly that they should just move on. That wizards seemed incapable of talking while moving was bloody ridiculous and once the dwobbit picked up the cue, the two headed out. It did not take long for Bilbo to follow them as well, regardless of any dirty looks Thorin sent the hobbit’s way. Nori, being Nori, also followed and that meant that Fíli and Kíli decided to as well. Dwalin hesitated, obviously torn between his loyalty to his spouse and his king, and ultimately the decision was taken out of his hands as Thorin growled that they should all follow. It would not, Lilly knew, make them any more popular with the dwarf king, but she had little interest in lingering while the two wizards had their private council together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they were nearing Imladris two days later, Lilly was starting to think that the orc attack had simply been poetic license and she was beginning to relax as the debate about whether they should all stop for lunch started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The talk of luncheon had Corvo drooling behind her visor. Luncheon was the best spread in Imladris and usually had pizza. The elves had, in the years since she first showed them how to make it, basically perfected the dish. She was in the middle of daydreaming about pizza, pastries, and pie when she suddenly pulled Biscuit Dough to a halt. She twitched, turning the horse as she looked around. There was something prickling on what had become the passive range of her ability to sense the air currents, but the direction it was coming from had a hill in the way. From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Bilbo hesitating as well, but since he was not in contact with the earth his senses seemed dulled and so he kept moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly was the first to notice that Corvo had stopped and she twisted in her saddle to gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-What is it?-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Don’t know.- Corvo gestured back. -Harshing my vibes, though.- “Zeph,” she whispered, “Get your scaredy, lazy ass out there and scout.” The elemental was reluctant, but eventually did as he was bid and the dwelf felt her temperature increase slightly as the elemental zoomed out and flew in the direction that had caught Corvo’s attention. It did not take long at all before the elemental was returning and he did a dance the dwelf was very familiar with. She turned to Lilly and signed, -Orcs!-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Lilly hissed in dismay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo turned, nudging Biscuit Dough back into motion. She gestured for Lilly to pick up the pace as well. But that was tricky. Too fast and the orcs would definitely hear the thunder of hooves. Too slow and the orcs would just overrun them… Not to mention it would tire the mounts out too soon if they took off running. Lilly nudged Ignatius into moving that little bit faster muttering to Bilbo as she passed him that there were orcs on the way. Her brother tensed but also nudged his pony into moving that little bit faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The orcs were coming from the southwest, Corvo could tell by the tingling in the air currents and by the way Zephyr had gone in that direction, but there was something else tickling at the disguised dwelf’s awareness, coming from the southeast. And she felt the tension in her shoulders ease up without realizing it. Lilly could also feel the distant tingle, although it was too far to be comforting knowing that the orcs were so close, and she looked at Fíli and Kíli. She could not help but worry about the approaching orcs, she knew from the stories that this would not be the day that they died, but neither she nor Penny had been there and that could change things. The whole point to her being here was to make sure that neither of them died and she shifted closer to them without thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just then the orcs crested the hill that had been blocking them from sight. The response was immediate. Wargs howled to alert the rest of their pack that prey was in sight and the orcs made a racket as they drove the slavering beasts toward the ponies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking fast, Penny whirled Biscuit Dough in place again and once more she drew in a breath and SCREAMED! This scream was not deep with rage, it was a shrill warning that caused more than one warg to stumble and yelp as their ears were assaulted by the empowered sound. There was a crack in the dwelf’s throat when she finally cut the scream and she wondered if she would be able to talk at all with the abuse she had put her vocal chords through over the last few days… She whirled her mount around, seeing that the scream had caused the ponies to take off in even more of a panic than the howling wargs had and nudged her mare to catch up. At least they were racing in the right direction!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly shook her head, her ears ringing from the scream, as she gripped her bow and twisted to look behind her. One of the wargs had recovered more quickly than the others and she let an arrow fly, pleased that she had taken the opportunity to practice shooting from the back of her pony over the last year. She missed the warg, but hit the orc and it fell from the back of its mount. She had no idea if it was dead, she did not care, she just urged Ignatius to go that little bit faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo pulled out one of her crossbow pistols and fired it behind her. She hit, but she was shooting from the hip to help keep the damn thing hidden since the story of her shoving it in that one dwarf’s face had spread, so she did not hit anything vital. She cocked it and reloaded it in one practiced motion before firing again. That time she somehow managed to hit a warg’s leg and it tumbled head over heels, throwing its rider. She did not pause to cheer, instead reloading and firing again. Bolt after bolt zipped from her pistol. Some missed and some hit. One lucky shot got an orc in the eye… She was aware of both Lilly and Kíli firing arrows while Ori had fallen back on his old catapult and was shooting rocks. Unfortunately, the orcs were still gaining on them and that niggling feeling of Glorfindel was still just that little bit too far away for the dwobbit to be confident that they would meet the elves before the orcs got to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, feeling as if they needed to do something and fast, Corvo sent out a wave of fear, desperation, panic, all of the shit she knew triggered Glorfindel. She felt a surge of reassurance and confidence and almost instantly the sensation of Glorfindel approaching increased to an insane and unnatural pace. She would definitely be treating Asfaloth herself after this as she felt a tinge of amusement sent her way as well. Yes, har har… She bitched at the ellon for pushing the horse and then urged him into it when it suited her. Yes, she absolutely was a hypocrite thank you very much… The sound of an elvish war horn split the air and within minutes a patrol, nearly twenty strong fully armored elves and rangers charged up, racing past the ponies at an impossible speed and charging right into the oncoming orcs!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, naturally, the dwarves were incapable of letting the elves have all the fun, and so they all turned back and charged the orcs with them. It was not a small group of them, certainly far more of them than they could have comfortably faced as a group of sixteen, but with the addition of the elves the following orcs were dealt with quickly. Lilly stuck near Fíli and Kíli as much as possible, her sister could take care of herself and Bilbo seemed to have gained Bofur as a shadow watching over him. She need not have worried about them so much. Working together it almost seemed like nothing could touch either of them. They had trained together, against one another and with each other and they knew how to work together. She had to be careful not to get too caught up in watching them or she would end up losing her own head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was in a moment like this that Corvo really missed Badly. They had trained Biscuit Dough to be a good emergency backup horse, but they had not trained her to be in fights and the mare understandably flinched and shied and tried to avoid things when she should have trusted her rider. Eventually the dwelf steered her toward the edge of the battle and slid out of the saddle, diving axe first into the fray. Of course, by then there was not much left to mop up and soon an amused elf was tracking down the young horse for the dwelf while others were dropping down to drag the bodies into piles. Corvo moved around, pulling her bolts from bodies where she could, even accepting some from some of the elves and rangers that had shown up with Glorfindel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel did his best to not even look at Corvo while he helped skin some of the less damaged wargs before adding their bodies to the piles. Elrond himself was present though and he moved over to greet them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hail and well met, King Thorin, son of Thráin.” The elven lord tipped his head graciously at the dwarven king. “We thank you for the fine gift you have brought us as you escorted Princess Vesta back toward our realm, though I admit we had not expected her for some time.” Elrond then seemed to remember Gandalf was there and gave a nod. “Mithrandir, a pleasure to see you old friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin merely nodded to Elrond, although his face had taken on the kind of expression that hinted he had something foul smelling right under his nose. Gandalf smiled and spoke quietly to Elrond, muttering too lowly for the dwarves to hear and Lilly scowled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” Kíli drew her attention to him and she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she assured him. “You and your brother?” He shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a scratch,” he muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond frowned slightly at whatever Gandalf had been saying before turning his attention once more to Thorin. “Your people are welcome to join us in Rivendell for food, refreshment, and rest, your majesty.” He quirked one side of his mouth into a slight smile. “I believe you will find our accommodations slightly more comfortable than another night on the hard ground. Your mounts will be tended and fed as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin looked as if he were going to turn down the invitation on spite alone, but Balin murmured something and Thorin paused. He looked around at his Company. They were tired, their mounts were certainly tired, and the food would be welcome if it kept them from having to delve into their supplies. With a pinched expression, as if he would rather be saying anything else, Thorin replied. “I thank you for the invitation. I believe we shall accept.” He turned to Company, “Everyone mount up, we will be dining in Rivendell soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mention of food soon cheered everyone up and the dwarves and Bilbo were pulling themselves into their saddles once more. Lilly and Corvo followed suit as well as two thirds of the elves and rangers. The rest of that patrol finished setting fire to the bodies and mounted up, prepared to continue their patrol. As they escorted the Company to the Hidden Valley, Elrond attempted rather unsuccessfully to engage Thorin in pleasant conversation. Thorin kept his responses curt and as short as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond had a feeling it was going to be a long ride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We were scrambling to find this chapter's song, but I think the selection worked well. ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Taste of India</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>God I love the sweet taste of India<br/>Lingers on the tip of my tongue<br/>Gotta love the sweet taste of India<br/>Blame it on the beat of the drum</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E013fbmEvo">Aerosmith, <i>Taste of India</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elrond, Thorin, and a few of the others had just crossed the official border of the Valley when Elrond turned to the two elves directly behind them. He murmured something before turning his attention once more ahead. The two elves turned their horses about and walked further back into the group before they quite deliberately herded Corvo toward the back of the group. One of them spoke.</p><p>“Apologies, Master Corvo… But my Lord Elrond has not yet seen fit to lift your banishment from Rivendell.”</p><p>Corvo pulled Biscuit Dough to a halt, and if her expression could have been seen, there would be no doubt that the ellon that had dared to speak would have been melted. She absolutely recognized that voice hiding under that helmet as one of the twins, though the usual identifying marks were hidden by the full gear. And what was worse, the dratted twin had not lowered his voice and snickering rangers and elves rode by while a few of the dwarves that had heard were stopping curiously. Corvo leaned to look around the elves where Lilly was riding along with the princes as if she had not a care in the world that her guard was being denied entrance to Rivendell.</p><p>“We’ll take good care of your charge.” The other elf promised. “And she’ll be safe and sound at the east passage to meet you when she’s ready to move on.”</p><p>A passing elf started to pause, but then abruptly changed his mind, urging his horse forward.</p><p>Lilly, meanwhile, was telling Fíli and Kíli a marginally embellished story involving Elrond's ward, who they had met on their last visit, Corvo, a horse and a day trip which the ranger, for all their good intentions, had failed to tell the right people about resulting in several centuries of life being scared off of most of the elven population. They, naturally, were laughing, as were several other members of the Company, and though the laughter was probably directed more at the elves who had failed to account for such things as wayward children and well meaning adults, it at least hid the real reason Lilly was not at all concerned. </p><p>Corvo scowled before huffing and settling back in the saddle, holding out empty hands in acceptance. After a moment, one of the elves said. “Would you like us to take your horse to be tended and fed while you make your way to the east passage?”</p><p>Oh Corvo was going to kick that elf… But eventually she slid from the saddle. As she removed her packs and things from the saddle, she hissed nearly inaudibly to the twins. “She might want to reassure herself with her mother. She was not happy at all with the results of her first trip out of the Valley.”</p><p>“Do not fret, Master Corvo.” One of the twins said, not acknowledging the words. “We will take the best care of your steed.”</p><p>And then they took Biscuit Dough’s reins and followed after the rest of the Company and patrol. For a while, Corvo just stood there, sulking… And then she hefted her packs onto her shoulder and started to walk in a direction that would have her skirt the valley and head toward the east passage… Right up until she was out of sight of the travelers, that is. And then she shot up into the air and flew at high speed far overhead and to the Valley. She dove straight into the window of her old room, armor dropping and falling to the floor as fast as she could get it off of her body where she abruptly shoved it into the hallway. She knew those dear, precious, wonderful cleaning elves would have it spotless and mended before she could even decide where to start.</p><p>“Hate stupid blood…” The dwelf murmured as she pulled the leather ties holding her hair and beard up out and almost dove into the bath. She had a lot of fast scrubbing to do…</p><p>Finding her armor and clothes in the hall was a pre-arranged signal that the first part of their mission was a success and the kitchen was to prepare food fit for dwarves and get the rooms in Li’l House ready for guests.</p><p>“What in the world did you do to yourself?” Lady Noen said, appearing in the washroom after a few minutes. The matron immediately helped scrub dried blood off of the dwelf.</p><p>“Oh, you know, it’s lore in our world that bathing in blood keeps you young.” Penny deadpanned.</p><p>“Well if that’s the case, you need to stop before you get too young.” The elleth tutted. “Your new attire is finished and in your room. I’ll help you get into it.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lady Noen…”</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>It was a completely different dwelf that stood waiting to greet the returning patrol and their guests. She was wearing clothing and jewels that looked distinctly foreign. The gown was a creamy off-white decorated with dark gold embroidery and birds with very long tails in various shades of blue. The most interesting part was that the ‘gown’ left her entire midriff bare, the waist of her skirt covering her navel. The top ended perhaps an inch below her breasts and covered only the uppermost part of her upper arms. The back, should someone see it, was only a thin band of gold embroidered material. On the front of the shirt was a dark gold tree flanked by two of the large birds. She wore a large, scarf-like object in various blues with a dark gold border draped over one shoulder. Her long hair was mostly loose, the top pulled back in a simple braid to allow the five strands of small, slightly pink freshwater pearls decoration that rested at the center of her brow just below the hairline to be visible. On her ears the dwelf wore long, strange earrings hanging from her lobes.</p><p>There was a large ring on each hand and gold diamond bracelets around each wrist. The dwelf had even done something to her eyes, lining them with black for some unknown reason that was strange and pretty all at once. She looked, all told, completely <a href="https://sta.sh/0120rb64nu9g">foreign</a>. Her goatee, which had grown to a decent length since she had stopped shaving it after their last trip to the Blue Mountains, was the only thing with any slightly familiar decorations, the tiny star clips that Glorfindel had given her so long ago decorated the braided length.</p><p>There was some muttering among the dwarves when they saw her waiting for the group, foreign and exotic and somewhat mysterious even to those who had met her in the past. It was, in fact, all admiring and Lilly grinned smugly at the way that many of them seemed to be trying to plan ways to get to know the beauty before them. Especially when she slid from her saddle and nodded to her sister.</p><p>“I won’t touch you, dear sister, I’m absolutely vile with orc blood,” she greeted her. “The arrival of your betrothed was timely.” There was more than one disbelieving groan from the dwarves behind her. </p><p>“Aside from that, I am glad to see you returned in one piece, my princess.” Penny gave Lilly a teasing wink and a slight bow before they were joined by Glorfindel as he pulled off his helmet and shook his hair loose.</p><p>Glorfindel leaned down, not quite pressing his forehead to the dwelf’s brow. “My heart.” He murmured, before pulling back and taking in the special attire he had been warned about.</p><p>Behind them, some elves that were enjoying the play acting, were taking the various mounts to be tended to, letting the riders remove their things as needed. Some of the elves that had been with the patrol moved to greet spouses that had been waiting as well. Elrohir even dared to move and greet Niphredil in a similar manner to how Glorfindel had greeted Penny, respecting her enough to not get his sweaty skin on her or get too close to transfer any blood to her clothing.</p><p>Lilly smiled at the way that Elrohir greeted Niphredil, suspecting that there would be another official betrothal announced fairly soon if the pair continued as they were. Then she turned her attention to Elrond.</p><p>“If it’s all the same to you, my lord,” she said, “I think I should like to clean up before we eat. In fact,” she looked at the dwarves then arched an eyebrow at Thorin, “I believe we should probably <em> all </em> clean up before we join you at your table.”</p><p>Elrond turned to Lindir and, after a moment, the minstrel took a step forward and spoke up. “As the kitchen staff have yet to finish preparing the dining hall, this should be more than acceptable, my lord.”</p><p>The lord nodded a thanks to Lindir before turning to address Lilly and Thorin. “Lindir will assist in escorting you to suitable accommodations where you should be able to find all you need and, should Princess Vesta require assistance, someone will be along to escort you to the dining hall for luncheon.”</p><p>Penny turned toward Lilly, “Will my lady require assistance with her bath?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I will,” Lilly sighed. “But I am loath to ask it of you. I would hate for a stray drop of orc to ruin Lady Noen’s exquisite work.”</p><p>“I would be happy to assist,” Niphredil said from where she was stood with Elrohir hovering nearby.</p><p>“I would appreciate it,” Lilly smiled at her friend. “I hope Edana has not caused you too much trouble?” She asked as they began to make their way to the house, trailed by the Company. The question was answered by the dog herself, as she bound from one of the gardens to leap at her mistress, tail wagging with small whines and yips as Lilly cooed over her. </p><p>Left with nothing to do with her ‘lady’ Penny instead followed her ‘lord’ back into the main house. At least helping him get cleaned up she could slip out of her attire to keep it clean and Glorfindel would happily appreciate it even when it came time to help her back into it…</p><p>“I’m afraid there are only eight available rooms,” Lilly said as they entered the house, “Bilbo, your room is available as always, so some of you are going to have to share. You will be more comfortable here than in the main house, though.”</p><p>“Kíli and I will have no trouble sharing,” Fíli piped up, already making his way towards the stairs. He paused beside Lilly with a smirk. "I assume you are still occupying the same room, Princess?"</p><p>"I am," she confirmed. "So it might be best that you and Kíli remember where the communal baths are." He winked in reply and she shook her head before turning to the rest. "If you leave your dirty things in the hall, the elves will be along shortly to take them to be cleaned and mended for you. The smaller bathing rooms are shared by two bedrooms and there is a larger communal bath on the ground floor if you prefer. I shall see you all at luncheon shortly." </p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Though she could have waited in the dining hall, Penny and a newly cleaned Glorfindel were waiting not far from Li’l House. They were not speaking, but Glorfindel was holding Penny’s hand and looking at the very large and flat jeweled ring she had on her middle finger. He was slightly pouting, too. “It hides our betrothal ring.”</p><p>Penny turned an amused smile onto the pouting elf. “I still know it’s there.”</p><p>Glorfindel turned the dwelf’s hand over, brushing his fingers over her palm before pressing a kiss to where he could now see the betrothal ring. And then another kiss to her palm, and another one to her wrist where the bracelets had slid down exposing the skin…</p><p>If they had been any other race, the smoldering look that Penny had latched onto Glorfindel would have indicated he was seconds away from being pounced. In fact…</p><p>“Isn’t what you did to the mountains bad enough?” Nori’s voice reached the couple. “Now you’re going to do the same to your friends?!”</p><p>Penny froze in place at the words, feeling the familiar guilt settle into her stomach. Glorfindel, sensing the mood was most decidedly over, sighed and laced his fingers with Penny’s.</p><p>“Master Nori.” Glorfindel greeted. “Imladris is pleased to see you once more within her walls.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Nori grinned. “Couldn’t help but notice that the valuables were being locked up….” He twirled a circlet around one finger.</p><p>“I’m sure it is merely because several items were misplaced upon your last visit and the cleaning elves do not wish to be so forgetful again.” Glorfindel could not help the amusement in his voice, nor the sparkle he got and the quirk of his lips when he saw Nori twirling one of the twins’ circlets.</p><p>Nori snorted. “You might want to make sure that gets back to whatever weed brained fool packed it in my bags then,” he smirked. “Got a matching one in my rooms too, if Dwalin doesn’t decide to wear it. Takes a bit to find a ring to fit a cock like his.”</p><p>Before Glorfindel could formulate a reply, Penny turned to smile at Nori. “You know, I helped the elves develop a material that is perfect for those types of rings. I have been waiting for a chance to gift some, that I personally made, to my Princess for whatever use she deems fit.”</p><p>“Have you now?” Nori asked her. “Better than steel is it?”</p><p>“More versatile and adjustable.” Penny declared.</p><p>“Is that so?” The dwarf grinned. “Pity I can’t test it with the princess anymore, though now that she’s set her sights on the pretty princes I don’t think anyone else is going to get a look in.” He shrugged. “And don’t think I didn’t notice this fancy new get up.”</p><p>“Perhaps I can be persuaded to make some for you and your partners as well.” Penny stated, hearing Glorfindel give an exasperated sound behind her. The ellon knew perfectly well what she was talking about… “As for my attire… I found myself feeling homesick some time ago and Lady Noen was generous enough to make some attire as can be found where the Princess and I hail from.”</p><p>“Orcshit,” Nori grinned. “I’ve seen your memories, lass. I’ve been playing this game a lot longer than you have.”</p><p>“Truly?” Penny wondered and her eyes went vacant as the air spun and there was a scene playing around them of ladies walking along dressed very similarly to how Penny was dressed and men dressed far differently than the ones in the other memory. The scene shifted and the dwelf was back in her body before she leaned close to Nori and whispered, “Our home is a lot bigger than a single memory, dear Master Nori.”</p><p>“Still not buying what you’re selling,” he shrugged. Then glanced behind him at the sound of other dwarves approaching. “Thank Lord Elrond for looking after this tunic for me, lass, it was a blessing from Mahal to find it waiting for me after my bath.” He said as Thorin approached.</p><p>Penny made the movement she had made leaning forward seem as if she had given Nori a bow and rose gracefully at his words. “I shall convey your words exactly, Master Nori.” She played along easily. She flicked her gaze toward Thorin, but she had never been officially introduced to the King. Aside from seeing him as he handed her a pie and took her sister to fuck silly and feeding him to sheep… She did not technically know who Thorin was and so she only allowed polite interest to show on her face when she dipped her head slightly. “Master Dwarf.”</p><p>Glorfindel stood straighter though and bowed formally. “Your Majesty.” He greeted, seeing Penny blush sweetly as if she were embarrassed at her faux pas before bowing more formally as well. He was fascinated by how she could shift between evil temptress and sweet and innocent young maid seemingly so easily.</p><p>“Princess Vesta’s usual guard,” Nori said by way of explanation. </p><p>Thorin inclined his head briefly. “You seem to have a habit of turning up in places you should not,” Thorin observed to his sister’s husband.</p><p>“Because it’s fun,” Nori shrugged, rather <em> less </em> respectful of Thorin than he should have been. “They still serving that pizza thing?” He asked Penny instead.  </p><p>“I believe they have come close to perfecting it and now many different varieties can be found among the tables at luncheon.” Penny stated, a proud smile on her lips for that change she had made.</p><p>“Good,” Nori replied, “Dori refuses to even attempt it and we all know that my cooking sometimes leaves a lot to be desired.”</p><p>“That is a tragedy.” The dwelf lamented. “Master Dori’s cooking is in another world entirely…” She tipped her head curiously. “Has he managed to make use of the gift I gave him after the Trials?”</p><p>“They’ve become one of his most popular items,” Nori griined, “no surprise there.” More and more of the dwarves were beginning to join them now. “Are we waiting for the Princess?” He asked. “I’m hungry, and she knows the way.”</p><p>“It would be unseemly for me to abandon my Princess.” Penny sniffed reprovingly.</p><p>Glorfindel raised Penny’s hand and kissed the back. “If you do not wish to wait for the Princess, I could escort you to the dining hall.”</p><p>“Or,” Lilly piped up from behind everyone, “you could all have a tiny little bit of patience. I don’t <em> do </em> fashionably late when I’m hungry.”</p><p>Penny and Glorfindel both turned toward Lilly. The dwelf’s eyes lit up when she saw her sister and she smiled as both she and her golden elf bowed deeply and respectfully to the tiny woman.</p><p>Much like Penny, Lilly had outlined her eyes in black and clipped her wealth of curls away from her face. She wore gold jewelry that was more elaborate than her sister’s, in keeping with her supposed higher status, including having replaced the simple stud she wore in her nose with something larger. Their clothing was similar too, but where Penny’s was lighter in colour Lilly’s was a <a href="https://sta.sh/02984d2jpjoe">rich red</a> covered in gold embroidery that in some places looked like flames in a hearth and others great flowers. Her feet were clearly bare when she walked, but for delicate golden chains that went from toe to ankle.</p><p>“Shall we?” She asked her sister and Glorfindel.</p><p>“As my lady wishes.” Penny said and, despite Glorfindel being twice her height, he still offered to escort Lilly on one arm even as he held his other out for Penny to take.</p><p>It resulted in an amusing sort of scramble as Kíli stepped forward to offer himself as an alternative and for a moment Lilly was tempted to accept Glorfindel’s offer anyway, then Fíli was on the other side of her and she nodded to the elf as she willingly resigned herself to being pressed between the two dwarves. At least Fíli and Kíli knew the way to the dining hall.</p><p>Penny was biting the inside of her lip to prevent herself from laughing and, from the look on Nori as well as several other dwarves’ faces they were doing the same… A situation that unfortunately caused Glorfindel to actually give a snort of amusement that caused him to flush with embarrassment before he smiled graciously at the princes and princess.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Upon arriving in the dining hall, Penny’s gaze immediately sought one elf in particular. He was seated at the Lord’s table with Elrond and all there rose politely to greet the dwarves with bows before retaking their seats. Gandalf was sitting on Elrond’s right, a spot usually reserved for Elladan. Elladan himself was sitting at one of the lower tables with Elrohir and Niphredil. The elf Penny had been searching for Salabdúr, nodded politely to the dwelf and raised his wineglass in greeting before taking a drink. Penny grinned in response before sitting in her usual spot next to Ahyarmen before Glorfindel sat on her opposite side.</p><p>There was a completely empty table big enough for all the dwarves if they so chose, but there were also empty seats aplenty for those brave enough to sit with elves or the visiting rangers that were also scattered among the tables. There were even places available at the Lord’s table, ostensibly for Thorin and his heirs, but anyone who dared could claim them. All of the empty seats had thick, soft cushions to help make up the height difference between the seats and the table for those on the shorter side and there was a step rail along the benches just in case smaller folks needed a step up to get onto the seat in the first place. Even the benches where the elves were sitting had that addition, for truly they had done much to adapt Rivendell for guests of the smaller stature since the rebuilding of Li’l House.</p><p>A beautiful elleth named Amlugnith was plucking at the strings of a harp not far from the Lord’s table and Cellindir was casually striding around and plucking at some instrument or another as well, looking just as disgustingly beautiful as normal. The music was a touch overdone, but there was something almost giddy in Penny’s eyes when she had seen them playing… And there was a faint, amused quirk on Lindir’s lips that indicated that bit of over-the-top had been the minstrel’s idea.</p><p>Thorin, naturally, made his way to the space beside Elrond as was his right as a king and honoured guest. For a moment he looked at his heirs as though expecting them to come with him and Lilly just as rapidly smirked at him and led the pair of them to the empty table. Nori, of course, followed with Dwalin behind him after a few brief gestures from Thorin and Balin joined his king while the rest of the dwarves and Bilbo made their way to the open space. </p><p>Penny’s shoulders drooped at the way the shortstacks segregated themselves. “I had hoped they would be brave enough to spread out.” She murmured.</p><p>The tables were already loaded with food. Each one had at least two pizzas and almost no two pizzas had the same combination of toppings. There were also more traditional slabs of roasted meats, thick steaks, trays of roasted vegetables or salads, bowls of various breads, and piles of pastries. There were bottles of wine and jugs of ale as well as pitchers of juice or lemonade. It was, essentially, a typical luncheon in Imladris.</p><p>At the Lord’s table, Gandalf had brought up the trolls’ hoard and the swords. Elrond was identifying them before easily handing antiques of his people’s history back into the hands of other races.</p><p>Back at their table, there was a cocktail of emotion swirling through his lady love and so Glorfindel narrowed his eyes over his glass of wine at the dwelf before wondering, “What did you do?”</p><p>Penny’s lips twitched. “Vesta’s going to kill me.”</p><p>“Again?” Glorfindel sighed. He had lost track of how often Lilly was going to ‘kill’ the dwelf at this point.</p><p>The dwelf turned, smiling brightly at her golden honeybutt. “But then she’ll love me? I hope…”</p><p>“I think you might have been under that helmet too long…” Glorfindel angled slightly, “Ahyarmen, are there side effects to constantly wearing a steel helmet?” He then had to stifle a startled noise as the dwelf’s fingers pinched his side rather viciously.</p><p>“I have an apology gift for her anyway.” Penny mused.</p><p>Ahyarmen regarded the dwelf for a moment before saying, “You are amazingly well versed in Glorfindel’s soft spots...”</p><p>The dwelf turned wide eyes to the healer. “He’s mine. I need to know <em> all </em> the spots.” There was something satisfying about making both Glorfindel and Ahyarmen blush, with the latter abruptly changing the subject to something much safer.</p><p>At the table with the dwarves Lilly was watching as Nori bullied his brothers and Dwalin into at least <em> trying </em> the pizza. Most of the dwarves were sticking to the kind of food that they recognised, although Fíli and Kíli were helping themselves to their own slices of pizza. Ale was passed freely and copiously between the dwarves although there was some grumbling about the music. Rather than acting up over it, however, there was an increasing amount of <em> yawning </em>. Lilly, who had stuck to the wine, shot a suspicious glare in her sister’s direction.</p><p>Penny, meanwhile, was happily munching on a slice of cheesesteak pizza. She was thinking though. With yawns that soon it meant that either the blend she had Salabdúr had chosen was too strong, or they had forgotten to take into account just how much ale the dwarves would drink… She was unaware of it, but her herbal mentor at the Lord’s table was thinking along the same lines as the dwelf.</p><p>Much as they yawned, however, the dwarves continued to eat, happily helping themselves to as much meat and roasted vegetables as they could manage. In Bombur’s case it was a truly impressive quantity, rivaled only by Lilly and Bilbo although that was to be expected of the two with hobbit blood. It was Nori who squinted at the ale first, familiar enough with meals in Rivendell to know that there was something unusual about how tired they all suddenly appeared to be. Then he glanced towards the most likely culprit before relieving Dwalin of <em> his </em> ale. Then he leaned in and muttered something into his husband’s ear that brought a deep blush to Dwalin’s cheeks. The two of them were the first to leave the table.</p><p>Ahyarmen looked worriedly at the drowsy dwarves. “I wonder how tired they were. Their travels must have been exhausting.”<br/>
<br/>
The dwelf turned a smile to the so innocent and yet wise healer. “You are so precious.” She grinned and gave him an impromptu hug which he absently returned.</p><p>“You will let them know that the healing services of Imladris are at their disposal should they need it, right?” Ahyarmen’s worried eyes turned to the dwelf he was hugging.</p><p>“Of course,” replied Penny. </p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Lilly was awake long before the dwarves the following morning, apparently whatever Penny had arranged to have slipped to them had been incredibly effective. Unfortunately it had allowed her ample time for thought and soul searching and it meant that, upon dressing in something more simple than she had the evening before, she went in search of Penny. She had missed the sunrise training, although not by much, so she knew that her best chance of finding her sister before breakfast would be to make her way to the balcony that Penny usually occupied with luck the dwelf might still be there, but at the very least she would not long have left. </p><p>Penny was still on the balcony. There was a closed metal box and an empty pastry plate on the table next to her chair and her eyes were on the training yard, despite the usual glowing light show having ended. She held a half-empty glass of milk in one hand. She was wearing her favorite of the leather vests Fíli had made for her and a pair of short leather shorts. Her feet were bare. The only jewelry she wore was the gold star clip holding her long hair in a low ponytail and her betrothal ring.</p><p>“I need your help,” Lilly said to her, sitting beside her sister and glancing out on the courtyard.</p><p>“Too late now, I’m engaged.” Penny said, a teasing smile on her lips as she continued to watch the elves below.</p><p>“I’m serious,” Lilly replied. “That stunt you pulled yesterday gave me a lot of time to think. I don’t want to start anything with Fíli and Kíli while I’m still lying to them.”</p><p>“Funny you should mention that…” Penny said, her gaze never leaving the training elves. “I don’t know if you noticed… But not a single elf called me Jimiel yesterday.” She flicked her gaze to Lilly for a moment. “I’m not going to lie either… Well, except the Corvo part. Corvo’s kind of a badass.”</p><p>“You know the place we go and sunbathe?” Lilly asked. “I need you to take them there after sunset. I think you were right. I think it’s time that Kíli meets his Balrog Queen. And if I don’t do it tonight I’ll let myself be a coward and back out of it.”</p><p>“Glorfindel looks amazing when he naps in that spot…” Penny murmured absently. The dwelf then turned all of her focus onto Lilly, an excited gleam in her eyes. “Oh! Can I pretend all hush-hush secret that I know where ‘The Balrog Queen’ will be and that it’s something I know they’ll want to see? Like some mystic fairy that can only be spotted in certain times and places…” Of course the ‘pretending’ was more just the excitement and secretiveness she would put into getting them there.</p><p>“What you tell them isn’t important,” Lilly sighed. “I just need to do this tonight.”</p><p>“I can manage that.” Penny nodded, turning back to the training elves. “Even if I have to kidnap them… I must say, this is a relief. I thought for certain you were going to kill me and Salabdúr for that stunt. Elrond sure ripped us a new one for it once you all went back to Li’l House.”</p><p>“I’m kind of glad you did,” Lilly admitted. “At least that way if all this flirting moves forward we can do it with them knowing the truth.”</p><p>“Just them, right? Or do you want other moral support?” Penny was thinking along the lines of possibly Glorfindel, Dori, and Bilbo… Though getting Dori there would be a bitch and she would absolutely have to resort to kidnapping. But if this was just a romance truth reveal, she could understand Lilly wanting to do it alone.</p><p>“Just them,” Lilly confirmed.</p><p>Watching the last of the elves leaving the training yard, Penny finished her milk. She picked up the metal box, tucking it under one arm, and then the empty plate. She nodded at her sister. “After sunset…” And then she grinned as she left.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So if you missed it, there are two images linked in the story to show the fashion style Lilly and Penny decided on for Los Wedhyel. What do you think? I tried to go exact when describing Penny's, not sure how exact to the picture Lilly's is though.</p><p>Also, Cellindir! You might recognize him as one of Lindir's minstrel friends from the Salsa chapter... He is absolutely the elf that Kíli mistook for a maid in that scene in the movie. *snickers*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Taciturn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Give me a sign<br/>Show me the line<br/>Maybe tonight</p>
<p>I'll tell you everything</p>
<p>Across the world for you<br/>My reasons have no reason to remain<br/>I'd cross the world for you<br/>I don't know what I'm doing wrong<br/>But I can't stay the same</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sM_82N5dyc">Stone Sour, <i>Taciturn</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penny was still dressed as she had been that morning when Lilly had found her on the balcony. Mostly. She had twisted her goatee into a braid and added some clips, not to mention having pulled on some soft ankle boots, but otherwise she looked much the same. The dwelf was walking through the halls, following Zephyr as he led her toward the dwarf princes. One of her hands was in the same-side pocket of her shorts. Once she stopped outside of the room the elemental indicated they were in, she looked around, as if making sure no one was watching her, and gently knocked on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enter,” Fíli called after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf hurriedly opened the door, just enough to slide her body through, before closing it quietly. She scanned the room before leaning back against the door. “Your highnesses…” She began before amending it, “Fíli. Kíli.” She nodded to each of the princes in turn. “I was hoping you would be amenable to coming somewhere with me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Given that they were both familiar with the dwelf, neither saw any reason </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to agree to the request and the younger was already on his feet before the elder gave any response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Kíli asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Into the woods, of course.” The dwelf said, fluttering her lashes innocently as she regarded the younger prince. She moved to the side, reaching to open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Fíli demanded, reaching to stop her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny paused, looking into Fíli’s eyes. “There is something there that I believe you will appreciate more than anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced back at his brother who was bouncing in place slightly and giving him the wide eyed puppy stare that Fíli knew was usually nothing but trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well," he stepped to one side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling brightly, Penny opened the door. She made a show of sticking her head out and looking around before sliding out. She gestured for the dwarves to follow her. She knew the coast was clear because Zephyr was laughing at her antics, but it was still fun to pretend to be sneaky. She made her way, darting between doorways and checking each one before moving on and soon she had led the princes outside where she dashed for the nearest treeline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, but curious, they followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun had set and twilight was fading into true night as Penny led them deeper into the woods. She seemed to have no problem keeping track of where she was going and she wondered if the dwarf princes had realized she had actually led them in a loop on the way to their destination. Finally, though, when she decided she was risking irritating them into leaving, she stepped out into the clearing and gestured for them to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They exchanged glances then shrugged. Privately, Fíli was beginning to wonder if this was some elaborate game on the part of the dwelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny looked up, scanning the sky above the clearing. Her smile grew even wider as her eyes caught sight of what she was looking for. She gestured for the princes to look. Her voice was soft, “There…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>High above them floated a figure that, even with Lord Elrond’s assurances to the contrary, Fíli had assumed really was a figment of Kíli’s imagination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her name is Lilly.” Penny said softly, as if she did not know Elrond had already told them. “She’s a dear friend of mine…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glowing figure turned to look at them all and even though her features were not entirely clear with the way that the flames that covered her danced about her Fíli knew her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta,” he breathed at the same moment as his brother looked to their guide and said “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny turned to look at Kíli, her lips still turned up in a smile. “Because she’s my sister.” And then she turned further. Without another word, the dwelf walked out of the clearing and left the princes as an offering to the Balrog Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly, meanwhile, had let herself float down until her feet were nearly touching the grass. Then, while their eyes were on her she let the flames that covered her dwindle and die until she stood in front of them wearing only her mithril tunic.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You both need to know the truth,” she said, resisting the urge to fiddle with something when she saw the vaguely hurt expression on Kíli’s face. “I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not a princess,” Fíli cut in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly met his eyes, “no I’m not. In fact, nothing anybody outside of Imladris knows about my life before nine years ago is true.” She reached for him when it looked like he was getting ready to walk away. “Just… let me explain? Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fee,” Kíli muttered, “I would hide too if I could set myself on fire. We should hear her out.” The blond bowed his head and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little bit over nine years ago I was on my way home from a meeting with people from my government,” Lilly said quickly. “It was… it was not a good meeting. I stood to lose pretty much everything I had been working towards. I was going over a bridge when something, or someone, grabbed me. The next thing I knew I was falling and I was changed.” She summoned a small ball of fire to her hand. “Before nine years ago I had no command of fire at all. I could not speak a word of Common or Sindarin. I had a family that I loved a very great deal, but… but they’re beyond my reach now. And it is more than just a desert that separates us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why lie?” Fíli demanded. “Why create this princess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Funnily enough, Nori helped with that,” Lilly pushed a curl behind her ears. “He knows enough of it, he’s seen proof that I can’t really show you right now, and he agreed that it was for the best that my sister and I become different people outside Imladris. We needed money, you see, and I needed something that could withstand the amount of heat it takes for me to fly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mithril,” the older concluded, remembering their conversation about her swords. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mithril,” she agreed. “And there is only one place that we know of that mithril can be found.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You went to Khazad-dûm!” Kíli exclaimed. “What is it like there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kíli!” His brother reminded him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We went to Khazad-dûm,” Lilly confirmed. “Me, my sister, and Nori. We snuck in, grabbed as much mithril as we could carry, and snuck out again. After that it only made sense for me to be a princess who had run away with her dowry. If we told the truth about where we got it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would have been branded a liar or our uncle would have considered attempting to take the true home of Durin’s folk back,” Fíli concluded for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she muttered. “Everything that happened after that in Ered Luin was… unintentional. I never meant to be noticed by either of you. Getting to know Dwalin was an extension of being so close to Nori. And once I knew you I… Once I knew you I couldn’t stay away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Kíli who approached her first and he reached to touch her cheek. She was crying, she realised, and seeing Fili standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face made her heart feel like it would break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why would someone take you and change you?" The dark haired prince asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because taking Erebor back is dangerous," she said, "and someone has to make sure it goes the way it should."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why you?" Fíli demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been asking myself that since I got here," she huffed, "and I'm still no closer to an answer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did Frey and Vali know about this?" Kíli was the one who asked that. She shook her head. "Then why tell us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I'm tired of lying," she replied. "Because I know where I hoped all of this," she waved her hand between the three of them, "was going to go and I didn't want it to start on a lie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you were alone," Fíli had come closer now as well, some of the hardness in his expression had shifted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not quite," the dwobbit shook her head with a sad smile. "There are others with gifts. My sister can control the air, Glorfindel has a very strong sense of other people's emotions. He can even influence them sometimes. A couple of others but… their identities aren't mine to give."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How much of the rest was a lie?" Fíli asked. "How much was an act?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"None!" Lilly gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And the dreams?" He demanded. "Are they also your doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dreams?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what I am referring to," came the reply. "Dreams of you so real that my brother and I both swore we could feel you with us. So real we woke with the taste of you still on our lips."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I wasn't lying when I told Bilbo that I needed to go to consult with Lady Galadriel," she whispered, not able to hide her relief at knowing that they had been experiencing the same thing she had. "I swear to you, they are not my doing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what do you expect of us now?" Blue eyes stared down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing," she replied. "I told you the truth because I didn't want to start something with lies. If that means…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Kili who cut her off with a kiss, his hands coming up to tangle in her hair as her legs seemed to turn to jelly and the dwobbit could do nothing more than cling to him as she returned the kiss enthusiastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have spent nearly every day since the night I saw you floating above that field the last time we were here trying to find a way to understand how I could feel so strongly about a princess I knew, while desiring a fire spectre that I had only the briefest glimpse of," he told her finally. "Have you any idea how much of a relief it is to know that you are one and the same?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you'd be angry," Lilly replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Furious," he said without missing a beat. "But no matter what others might think, I am not stupid and nor am I going to throw away the chance to have someone so obviously made for us." And then he was kissing her again and for just a moment the fact that she had no idea what Fíli thought about all of this was put to one side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just want to know one more thing," Fíli said quietly when his brother had settled again. "Why the false name?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So that if someone came looking for us we would know if it was someone we had trusted with the truth or not," she said. "If they came looking for Vesta and Jimiel we knew to be on our guard. If they were looking for Lilly and Penny we could relax." She waited as he digested the information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We knew there was something," he said finally, his voice dropping in a way that made her shiver. "Was it this that kept you from pursuing things at home?" All she could do was nod and at last his expression melted. "We're going to make you ours," he told her and she nodded again, going to him willingly. "Right here in this field," he added and then kissed her in a way that rivalled Kíli's of a moment before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought there was going to be a bed and furs?" She quipped when she had managed to regain a little bit of brain function.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you really want to risk stopping this now?" Kíli asked. "After what happened last time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the last time the dwobbit had no problem at all with carrying on as they were and for a while it seemed very likely they </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> take things further. Except as heated as things got it never went past a certain point and Lilly strongly suspected that she knew why even when the princes passed it off as being tired from the journey and the revelations of the evening. She sent some murderous vibes out, aware that Glorfindel would pick up on them, and then dragged her princes back to the Li'l House. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not take long to establish that they were not, in fact, as tired as they had believed. It ended up being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the three of them at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though she had left earshot of the clearing, Penny and Zephyr were skirting the perimeter. They wanted to make certain that firstly no one had followed her and the princes there, and secondly that she would be there in case someone needed chasing down… No matter who it was. She was not certain how many circuits she made before Glorfindel joined her and they walked slowly, hand-in-hand, around the perimeter the dwelf had designated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while of nothing to report on the patrol front, Penny leaned up, tugging Glorfindel down and whispered into his ear. Glorfindel gave her a reproving look, but she tugged him back down and licked his ear. The ellon shivered and, well, he was blushing so much that he could not deny his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your sister wants to kill </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> now.” Glorfindel said a while later, causing the dwelf to start laughing. When he sensed Lilly taking the princes to Li’l House he steered Penny in the opposite direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stick with me tomorrow, if she comes for either of us, I’ve got an apology present all ready.” Penny reassured him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day Penny and Glorfindel were hanging out in the training yard. Glorfindel had his sword and Penny had a sword as well… She did not want to risk any dwarf seeing her with Trickster and recognizing it. She figured Dori, Bilbo, and Nori had her pegged by now, but they were different. Not to mention Glorfindel was always harping on her about her swordplay. Of course she had snarked back about being willing to play with his sword any time he wanted if he’d keep his grabby soul to himself. Glorfindel had glowered and blushed and shoved a sword in her hands and told her it was training time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stand like that!” Glorfindel barked. “You’re using a one-handed weapon not a two handed one!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss my ass!” Penny barked right back, adjusting her stance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Glorfindel was satisfied, he went right into it. Penny had sword training, the golden ellon had made sure of it in case her axe got lost or broken in a fight, but she did not regularly train it. But he knew her strengths and weaknesses and knew he could go right in with hard and heavy swings of his own sword. And they both had to be careful because neither of them was wearing armor!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clash of steel rang through the air nearly as much as insults, instructions, and trash talk flew. The few other elves sparring or training in the arena were mystified at how cruel and mean and vulgar some of the things the otherwise seemingly loving and doting and ‘how are they not yet married?’ couple were being as they brutally clashed. If any of those blows landed it was quite possible a limb could be lost!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To any observer, Glorfindel obviously had superior skill. But Penny was not above fighting dirty, as she proved at one point where they slid just by each other and she grabbed his ass causing the ellon to leap forward with a startled yelp. When they were again facing each other, Glorfindel was glaring with a blush staining his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you’re my honeybutt.” Penny teased, having to raise her sword quickly when Glorfindel went in for a strike at the nickname.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they still at it?” The dwelf wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel was all kinds of irritated that day. He had not slept well either. Normally he could ignore Lilly in these instances, but there was something about the princes that made her emotions stronger and burn hotter. He glowered in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny snickered. “Aww, my poor honeybutt. I’m surprised you’re not frustrated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” The golden ellon grumbled. “But I know who is projecting it and it feels weird… I’d rather leave the valley.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not very long after that when a piercing whistle sounded across the ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Penny and Glorfindel flinched at the piercing sound and stopped swinging their blades at each other, turning to look in that direction. Nori was watching them, and when he saw that he had their attention he gave them a wolf-like grin and gestured for them to come closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel gamely went over, trying to avoid reading Nori’s surface emotions. Penny was not so casual. She gave the dwarf a wary look and moved with cautious steps that would allow her a better chance of reacting if she needed to flee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nori.” The dwelf greeted with a cautious smile as they neared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whose brilliant idea was it to let her at the princes, then?” Nori asked simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her own idea.” Penny said. “We just made sure they made it inside a building first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel scowled, looking like he would rather be talking about anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Figures,” the dwarf huffed. “Now I’m not normally one to approve of messing with people’s feelings,” he said as he looked up at Glorfindel, “especially as I’ve fallen foul of it myself a time or two, but if you could see your way clear to calming the three of them down just a touch I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> give you my first born child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything I calm down will rebound harder once I let go.” Glorfindel warned. He started to say something about not requiring any payment when Penny made a gleeful squeal sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf glomped onto Nori, wrapping her arms around his shoulders! “How is she?! What does she look like?! Give me details!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that would be the problem, lass,” Nori smirked, “I haven’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> your sister since she ran through the halls late last night with a prince in each hand. I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> her though and I can tell you that she’s having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good time. At the expense of sleep for the rest of us mind. Had no idea those lads had it in them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny nodded sagely, taking the information in seriously before rubbing her beard against the side of Nori’s face. “I’m glad she’s happy. How’s your daughter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gorgeous,” he smiled in the way that all proud new fathers seemed to. “She’s got my hair and her mother’s eyes. And she’s obviously got my taste too, because she likes Dwalin best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like Dwalin best, too.” Penny teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori made a rude gesture in return. “Speaking of… he’ll be taking those axes of his to Vesta’s door if they don’t pack it in some time soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grimaced, finally releasing Nori from the hug. She looked at Glorfindel. “Think we can keep ahead of her while keeping them in range?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel considered the matter. “Only if we stick to the air. She’s faster, but not as maneuverable and doesn’t have your stamina while flying.” He got a distant look for a moment. “Be prepared…” And then he abruptly stifled all of the lust and arousal coming from Lilly and the princes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Lilly’s room it was rather like a bucket of freezing water had abruptly been poured over the occupants. All three paused, moving away from each other far too rapidly to be healthy as the princes stared at the dwobbit in utter confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Glorfindel</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the dwobbit hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he really the one doing this?” Fíli’s voice was hoarse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” Lilly confirmed, well aware of the fact that if he was close enough to shut them down that thoroughly he was close enough to feel just how furious she was with him at that precise moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That…” Kíli paused. “That might actually be a little bit terrifying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not terrifying,” Lilly shook her head, “not at all terrifying. Because when he finally has to let us go and the rebound hits I fully plan on being as close to blocking him in place somewhere as close by as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Rebound’?” Fíli asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” she purred, “when he lets the emotion go again it hits very, very hard. If we can get out of range… I’d wager all my mithril he was doing it last night in the field too,” she added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we do anything about it?” Kíli said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose I could chase him down and set his hair on fire,” Lilly replied with a slight yawn, it had been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> night, and morning… come to think of it, it was probably time for them to take a break anyway, not that she would admit that to Glorfindel. And a bath would be nice, and she was a little bit hungry. “Or we could take a bath, I’m sure we’ll all find a way to fit, and then I can make us some breakfast. With any luck we might lull him into a false sense of security, who knows where we’ll be when he lets it all go.” She waggled her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like that idea,” Fíli approved. Then the dwobbit smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually… I have a better idea….” she said with a wicked grin. “We’re going for a ride.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel stood still for a while, keeping track of Lilly. “She is angry, but at the moment does not seem inclined to express her wrath,” he reported to Penny and Nori. Glorfindel actually had to focus quite a bit more than he expected on this task. Lilly was easy for him to track, but her emotions were stronger and required more focus. In comparison it was a lot harder for him to pick up the princes though much easier to shut down their happy fun times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She won’t let it go,” Nori warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Glorfindel agreed, checking his sword for damage. There were some knicks in the blade from the strength of Penny’s strikes. “She’s feeling smug and devious though, so she has some plan in mind.” He held out his hand for Penny’s sword and checked it as well. As he suspected, the dings were a lot worse there and… Had she bent the blade slightly at some point? He frowned, glad they were training swords.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meh… She’s had enough for now. If I can’t get any…” Penny did go over and collect the apology box though, something she had been carrying with her everywhere since she had the dwarves drugged. “Oh! This reminds me…” Penny opened the box, picking out a couple items she would have to replace as soon as possible and held them out to Nori after she closed the box again. “Special rings, as promised.” They were thick, black, rubber cock rings. They looked too small to fit on anyone, though she had given him three different sizes, let alone Dwalin’s apparent size as Nori had claimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel flushed, “Anyone could see those here!” He hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny looked confused. “We’re the only ones that know what they are…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori arched an eyebrow at her, “I’ll be sure to give you my verdict.” He grinned. “In detail. How does dinner sound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know of any other plans that I have.” Penny smiled brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent,” he smirked. “Then in the interest of fair testing, I’m off to take a nap and convince Dwalin that he doesn’t need to break the lads free of their little princess. See you at dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good idea. Dwalin doesn’t have much hair left to fry off…” The dwelf giggled. “Have fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori blew her a kiss and sauntered away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel seemed to be asking the Valar for serenity and peace for a moment before turning to the dwelf. “I believe we need to go restock the apology box…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny gasped. “You’re right! Let’s go!” And she barely gave the ellon time to put away the training swords before dragging him off to where the elves had taken to producing and working with rubber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know how you're looking forward to something and hyping up to it and getting excited... But then when the chance to actually do it appears you're just... Meh. Yeah, that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Let's Get It On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I've been really tryin', baby<br/>Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long<br/>And if you feel like I feel, baby<br/>Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon<br/>Let's get it on<br/>Ah, baby, let's get it on<br/>Let's love, baby<br/>Let's get it on, sugar<br/>Let's get it on</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54LgyqSPfsQ">Marvin Gaye, <i>Let's Get It On</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Grab a horse and your elf," Lilly announced later that afternoon when she finally tracked her sister down. "I'm taking the lads out for a picnic and Thorin's pitching a fit about us being 'unprotected' because no one wants to go with us. I told him we were taking you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny had looked up from her book when Lilly had started speaking and, when the dwobbit finished, she glanced over at Glorfindel. Both of them were in a sitting area of the library, wanting to remain together in case one of them needed the apology box, but so far neither had. Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders, unable to determine the honesty of Lilly’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A horse?” Penny wondered. “How far did you plan on going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Far enough," Lilly smiled, "there are some lovely views on the southern borders of the Valley. And I packed enough for everyone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny frowned. “The most recent orc parties have been found on the southern side of the Valley…” She pointed out. Not to mention that’s the way she had approached Imladris. It was mostly shrubs and dirt that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you got a better suggestion?" The dwobbit arched an eyebrow. "You've flown around the Valley often enough, I'm sure you know somewhere nice and secluded we could go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I have flown around the valley… Key word there: </span>
  <em>
    <span>flown</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t know of any nice secluded places horses can get to…” The dwelf’s brow furrowed, trying to figure her sister out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well if neither of you can think of anywhere," Lilly shrugged, "I guess Dori's brownies are all mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brownies?” Glorfindel’s head popped up from his book. The ellon had developed a taste for the chocolate treats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dori’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> brownies?” Penny demanded. “How did you get him to bake here? Is he that tired of the elves’ attempts at pastries already?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lilly smirked. Actually she had promised him that she and the princes would keep the noise down, and that she would not tell Nori she had caught Dori coming out of Balin's room. "Anywhere come to mind?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny scowled at her sister, positive the dwobbit was up to something now… But Dori’s brownies! And it was clear that Glorfindel was just focusing on the word brownies… She turned to her brownie-brained boytoy and started speaking to him in one of the other elven dialects he had been teaching her. Glorfindel’s ears twitched with interest at the way she spoke the language and they ended up having a discussion on the matter in the language. Finally, Penny turned back to her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know a place… Where honeybutt and I sometimes go to watch the sunset…” Among other things, but it was not like Penny would tell her sister about that. “But… There is a vertical portion of the trip that would require air lifting if you want to be there without killing your muscles on a climb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly thought about it. "We'll discuss it when we get there. I may have mentioned to them that you have a thing with air anyway last night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf made a dismissive sniff. “I thought you might have… To the stables then?” Penny and Glorfindel stood, returning their books to the shelves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're waiting for us there," Lilly nodded. "But don't worry, the brownies are safe with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a faint sniff among the stacks after the trio left as Erestor carefully dried some ink on a page. “Her Noldorin pronunciation is atrocious…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t take Asfaloth.” Garaphen said. “He’s about to be reshod.” The scruffy elf held up the new shoes that were about to be put on the stallion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Penny groaned. “Who is available?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garaphen scratched at his short beard while thinking it over. “Rochon.” He finally said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny perked up. “Roach!” She looked around for the gelding. “Thanks Garaphen!” And then she was gone to saddle him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that word even mean?” Garaphen wondered, since the nickname she had given the horse was in her native language.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently it is a disgusting type of insect that breeds fast, moves fast, and carries illnesses while being very hard to kill.” Glorfindel responded. When Garaphen looked ill at the thought, he added, “But she uses it affectionately as that is the name of the hero’s horse in one of the stories where they are from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s good then.” The bearded ellon said. “Well, gonna go to work on Asfaloth unless you want to do it yourself once this century…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe it would be best if I accompany my heart instead.” Glorfindel smirked, moving away from the other elf and assisting Penny in tacking up ‘Roach.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They led the gelding out to where Lilly and the princes were located. Penny looked at them before turning her attention to Lilly. “Verdict?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One for, one against," the dwobbit replied. "We'll work on it on the way." Surprisingly it had been Fíli who had been all for the idea of flying up a cliff. Kíli had been less certain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny curiously looked at the princes, wondering which was for and which against. It was difficult to tell with the way they were both looking adoringly at Lilly. Eventually she shrugged and approached where Glorfindel had already mounted Rochon. She reached up and the ellon pulled her up behind him. “I’ll have to take off as we get closer anyway, I can only tell a general direction from the ground.” And she indicated what that direction was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly shrugged. “Lead on,” she told her sister with a smile towards Fíli and Kíli. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel nodded and nudged Rochon into a steady trot that the ponies should be able to easily keep up with. This was actually… The first time Penny had ridden behind Glorfindel on a horse. And now Glorfindel realized that was probably a good thing as the dwelf had no issues with managing to worm her hands underneath his tunic and scraping her short nails over his abdomen. He gasped, flinching away with a cautious peek at the others and causing the dwelf to giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon himself had a pretty good idea of which direction to go, just because of the spot’s view, but eventually they still reached a point where there were so many tall trees around them that the dwelf finally stood up on Rochon’s back, hands on Glorfindel’s shoulders for balance. She turned, winked at the princes, and then flew up into the air and vanished above the canopy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of the princes gave exclamations of surprise. The last time they had seen someone flying she had been on fire and there was very likely a limit to the amount of weird that they had been able to accept as more than theory. They had encountered a lot of weird in the last day or so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you said she had an affinity for Manwë’s realm,” Fíli said softly to Glorfindel as he looked up, “I did not think you meant it quite so literally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel smiled at the crown prince, looking quite pleased that the dwarf had remembered that conversation. He would have to tell Penny about that since he knew something had bothered her that the younger prince had not remembered, though she never had clarified just what it had been. “In all fairness, not many would believe a half-elf, half-dwarf would be blessed with a gift from Manwë even if I had said it clearly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would not be wrong,” Kíli replied. “Do you ever become accustomed to it? The strange marvels that have been brought into your life I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never.” The golden ellon said cheerfully. “And after nearly eighteen thousand years I find it a wonderful experience.” He nudged Rochon forward again, guiding them by the feel of where the dwelf was hovering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could use a little less weird, personally,” Lilly muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they reached the treeline and… The cliff was really rather tall. It was definitely the kind the dwelf loved to climb on and dive off of. In fact…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hellooooo!” Penny called from above, waving a hand. And then she… Jumped off! The dwelf seemed to fall, headfirst, right toward the group and it was not until the last moment that she grabbed the wind and countered her freefall, whooshing to a stop and flipping to land lightly on her feet. “I love doing that.” She grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what,” Kíli squeaked, “I am most certainly perfectly happy right down here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised, Penny looked at the younger prince with wide eyes. “Would it… Be easier if I got my glider for you? Pretty damn hard to fall and die when you’re strapped into it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, no thank you,” Kíli replied, politely. “No offense, but I think dwarves are supposed to keep their feet firmly on the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you and Glorfindel go on up,” Lilly suggested. “We’ll be fine here. Take the brownies.” She gave Penny a very pointed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny started to say something, but then stopped at Lilly’s look. Then she wilted, looking disappointed and upset herself over the situation. She… did not really feel like brownies anymore. But Glorfindel still had his sights on that particular goal and was moving to take the brownies from Lilly before he moved to his lady love. He murmured something to the dwelf, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He tilted his head just so, squeezing his eyes shut, and when Penny started to lift off it placed his face to be buried against her neck. Soon they were up and over the edge of the cliff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Kíli commented once Penny and Glorfindel were out of sight, “I actually would have quite liked to try that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?” Fíli asked as he helped Lilly slide down from her pony and gave her a sweet kiss. Glorfindel may have put a stop to all of their lust but it did not stop the simple affectionate gestures that seemed to happen without thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we eat the picnic,” Lilly replied, “and hope that they get just distracted enough that Glorfindel lets his grip on us go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if he doesn’t?” Kíli asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can still burn his hair off,” Lilly shrugged. “And we still have the picnic. And half the brownies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was, after all, nothing wrong with a quiet afternoon of flirting, food and a nap in the sun together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atop the cliff, Glorfindel was almost finished with his first brownie while Penny was picking at hers. He gave her a few minutes more, finishing his brownie and managing to restrain himself from going for a second. He leaned against the dwelf. “What is bothering you, my heart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny shrugged before giving Glorfindel a wry and sad smile. “It’s just… You know how I said I rewrote stories back on our old world?” At Glorfindel’s nod, she continued. “I was not the only one that did it. And somewhere along the line, the way people rewrote Kíli really appealed to me. He was always fun and wanting to try new things. And, well, realizing that people you’ve come to think of one way are just, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a strange thing to wrap your mind around.” She huffed a humorless laugh. “That’s one of the reasons Lilly and I had that big fight a while back. She’s better at remembering they’re people than I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curious, Glorfindel wondered. “What image did you have of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you were powerful, kind, brave, beautiful, and… That was pretty much it.” The dwelf smiled apologetically. “In the lore I’m most familiar with you are barely mentioned. You would have to ask Lilly if there was more than what I knew. And because you were barely mentioned, you didn’t show up in rewrites very often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot decide if fading into obscurity with barely a mention is pleasing or insulting.” Glorfindel admitted, causing Penny to laugh and press a kiss to his cheek. Though, he was rather pleased that she did not have some strange mental image of himself to have to work through, it reassured him that she loved him for himself instead of whatever old story was in her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That and he’s kind of beautiful.” Penny said, grinning and feeling as if she were teasing. “And I was looking for an excuse to get my arms around him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel huffed, feigning insult, and shoved a brownie into Penny’s mouth. She giggled, eating a bite and Glorfindel felt such affection for her in that moment that he had to lean forward and press a kiss to her lips…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brownie kisses turned out to be amazing and soon there was a second, and a third…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had they been closer to Imladris, everyone in the valley would have known what the two atop the cliff were up to. As it was, only those below would know as the hold Glorfindel had on their emotions snapped, rebound of built up emotions slamming into them at the same instant a wave of Glorfindel’s own feelings blanketed the area within his enhanced range...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Penny is going to kill me later,” Lilly commented at the bottom of the cliff when everything had worn off. She did not think she would be able to walk for a week and Fíli and Kíli seemed to be in a similar condition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should just stay here,” Kíli said happily. “Who needs Erebor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sacrilege!” The dwobbit gasped. “Besides, even I can only go so many…” She frowned then groaned. “Well played, bitch,” she whispered before Fíli moved to cover her lips with his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your sister is having fun.” Glorfindel commented from where he and Penny were lying side by side. They were both cloud-watching and nibbling on brownies after their little make-out session had ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fun or </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fun?” Penny wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That does not make sense…” Glorfindel pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That absolutely makes sense you stuffy, old coot.” Penny said, sitting up. “Almost eighteen thousand, really?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should stop spying on people with the wind.” Glorfindel huffed, pouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not happening.” The dwelf said, as he expected her to, and he smiled at her. “Oh I see how it is…” Penny teased, giving Glorfindel another kiss and… It may have devolved into another make-out session.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After their second makeout session, Penny somehow managed to talk Glorfindel into moving to the edge of the cliff. They were both lying down, securely on a flat surface, and peering down… Watching the activities going on below. Glorfindel could not see the appeal in watching and though there was a very, very muted tingle of arousal from Penny, he could not determine if she was aware of it. She actually, rather disturbingly, bore a similar fascination to the one she did when she indulged in watching things struggle to breathe when in the grasp of her power. He finally wondered, “What is the appeal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First, you get to satisfy your curiosity over what someone would look like unclothed.” Penny commented, glad she had remembered her spectacles that morning, though they had been in her pocket most of the day. “Second, you get to see how they react. When writing I loved getting reactions from those who read my stories. It was the best part. And if someone else wrote a story and left out the way characters would react to certain things I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> so disappointed…” She pointed to where one of the princes did something that got a particularly pleased cry from her sister that reached them atop the cliff. “See? Things like that! The way she enjoys it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel considered. “So, it is slightly how I enjoy making people happy because I can then bask in the emotion they project?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of, yes… The dwelf peered at her betrothed. “It’s one of the reasons I like playing with you… I like your reactions best.” And then she moved in for another kiss...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This cannot possibly all be us,” Fíli gasped finally as he collapsed back on the blanket. “I know we have had our moments,” he added to his brother, “but even for us this is excessive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Glorfindel,” Lilly told them. “Feeling and stopping emotions isn’t the only thing he does. Although this is involuntary, even though he knows he’s doing it.” She groaned. “When I said I hoped he would get distracted I didn’t mean quite this often.” Then she rolled onto her stomach. “I think it’s time for a nap,” she said. “Before they get distracted again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if you catch a chill?” Kíli asked her. She arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a walking furnace, Kíli,” she reminded him, “I’ll keep us all warm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, there was something very appealing about being surrounded by her two princes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Penny and Glorfindel floated down… Once the brownies were all gone. And Penny was certain Glorfindel had easily three times the amount she did! The princes were curled around Lilly while all three napped… Completely nude… And Penny spent a while, committing the image to memory while Glorfindel collected Rochon. Eventually the dwelf moved over and started messing with Lilly’s hair and tickling at her cute little hobbity-dwobbity ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G’way,” Lilly grumbled, falling back to English in her half awake state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wakey, wakey.” Penny responded in the same language, “We’re tired of pretending to give you privacy. Can you make it back to the buildings from here on your own?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vulcan’ll keep watch,” Lilly muttered, snuggling closer to Fíli as Kíli shifted behind her. “We’ll be back later. Tell Thorin not to get his knickers in a twist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” Penny responded, admiring the bird tattoo on Kíli. “Don’t let any bugs crawl up your crotch out here all naked and shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kay, kay,” the dwobbit murmured. “Love you, sis. Tell Sunshine I won’t burn his hair off this time and don’t do it again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t keep the household awake and he won’t do it again.” Penny chided, fluffing Lilly’s hair a bit. “And I still have an apology gift for you if you need it…” She bent down, smooching Lilly’s forehead, and then moved to let Glorfindel pull her up in front of him on the horse’s back. And if the ellon used the change in positions to allow </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> hands to do a bit of exploring on the way back, they were not going to tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly, meanwhile, just curled closer to her princes and went back to sleep. After all, thirty years of dreams would be enough to drive anyone crazy once they finally got their hands on the source.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My lady has requested that I tell you, ‘Do not get your knickers in a twist.’” Penny boldly said, looking down her nose at Thorin as if the king were beneath her in more than just the obvious physical way. She even translated it to a language he could understand! See how kind she was?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin glared up at her, refusing to tilt his chin up so that he could see her more clearly as he endeavored to keep calm. This dwobbit princess, after all, was one that his sister and her two new husbands considered a friend. He did not know Nori as well as he would like, but he trusted Dwalin’s judgement. Usually. Dwalin’s judgement had been questionable since the most recent Trials.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are my sister’s sons?” He repeated, just in case the half breed in front of him was a simpleton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a secure location under the ever watchful attention of two of the most powerful beings in all of Imladris.” Penny responded, because she had absolutely left Zephyr to help Vulcan guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you felt it necessary to abandon your charge because…” the dwarf king prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I grew tired of watching your sister’s sons fuck my princess,” was Penny’s blunt reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then she must have…” Thorin began only for Balin to clear his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those on bad stone take careful steps,” the white haired dwarf advised in soft Khuzdul. “And I find it hard to believe that the lass could force </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them into something. Kíli perhaps… but Fíli is more level headed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I find it easier to believe that she has some kind of hold on them which had caused them to completely take leave of their senses,” Thorin hissed in response. “They have not been themselves since she showed up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s eyes narrowed slightly at Thorin’s words and she considered revealing that she understood him in… A way that would cause a serious diplomatic incident. Instead, she spoke… In a perfectly understandable, older, more formal version of Khuzdul than the comparatively ‘slang’ Khuzdul Balin and Thorin were using. “I assure you that if anything has happened to the princes, my lady is not the cause.” She lofted a brow before adding, “Perhaps you have merely never seen your sister’s sons when they are taken with a pretty girl before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Balin and Thorin stared at the dwelf in shock but Dwalin, who had been leaning silently against a wall and watching as Penny had been speaking to them, shook his head with a snort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know why anything about you surprises me,” he grunted. “And those lads have been stupid about that little princess since they met her. Least they’re doing a better job of it than I thought they would. Must have learnt something from their Ma.” He stood properly. “They’ve been here before, Thorin, and they left none the worse for it. Let them get it out of their systems, we’ve got two weeks until that map can be read anyway. Better they’re busy with her than causing mischief among the elves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I continue to bring you surprises, Master Dwalin.” Penny said, flashing the dwarf an almost loving smile. She then turned her attention back to Thorin. “My other reason for approaching you is simple. In three days time a group of rangers will be arriving to collect the mail to be delivered west. If you or your Companions have any letters they would like to send, then would be a good time to have them ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall be certain to ensure my people are aware,” Thorin huffed, casting a dark glare at Dwalin who returned it mildly. “Balin,” he snapped as he began to leave. The other dwarf sighed and followed with a slight bow in Penny’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta really tell you to say that to him?” Dwalin asked the dwelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Penny said. “In our native language, of course. She was half asleep at the time.” She gave the brawny dwarf an impish grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Bout time she got </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep,” he groused. “And those rings you gave Nori,” he added with a grin, “not found a steel one yet that can do a better job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny really did grin at Dwalin then, delighted. “I’m so glad you liked them. If you ever want to see where the elves are working on the material where I made them… Just ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might take you up on that,” he glanced in the direction that Thorin had gone in. “Better go and make myself available for diffusing that bad mood,” he added. “Mahal knows he’s been enough of a headache before those idiot boys disappeared with your princess.” He continued as he ambled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Dwalin had left, Penny turned toward a nearby passageway. “Did you intentionally keep him calm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel peeked out, a slightly sheepish grin on his face. “Possibly…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are unbelievable sometimes!” The dwelf said skipping over and taking his hand before dragging him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess Dís,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I have no doubt that you will immediately notice the lack of familiarity in this letter’s greeting. I am afraid I have a few confessions to make. These confessions are such that I will not hold you to any friendship we have built up to this point. But the mission that it is believed the Valar brought me to Imladris is at hand. I will be departing in a matter of weeks, likely to my death. I cannot in good conscience hold on to these secrets any longer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The most important secret is quite possibly the most egregious. We have met, Princess Dís. Though we spoke little, if any. We have stood within feet of each other. And I have taken an arrow intended to kill you. Yes, I confess that I was posing as Princess Vesta’s guard Jimiel. For complicated reasons a disguise of my identity was needed when not within the borders of Imladris. I wished to speak with you on multiple occasions, especially when I had to fly my glider directly into the city when Vesta learned of Vali’s death. I apologize for any trouble that particular incident might have caused, but I was desperate to reach her side. She is more than my princess. She is my friend, my adopted sister, and the one I trust most in this world.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Another secret is that, as hard as it is to believe, I have been gifted with powers from the Valar. Manwë has seen fit to share with me his control of the very air around us. It was how I knew to step to the side. I felt the air shift around us and I had to move. And the reason, I believe, that Manwë has shared his gift is for the quest your brother is currently on. Yes, he and your sons are currently within Imladris, preparing to move further east. I will be going with them, your idiot brother’s permission or not. He cannot command the sky and I will glide right over their heads if need be. For what better way to confound a dragon than to show them the true master of the sky?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>An important secret at this particular moment is that I am posing as a ranger named Corvo while traveling with the Company. I am the same Corvo that the dwarf Vali died protecting. I have been training for ten years specifically for this mission and I will do my best to make certain that everyone survives, the dragon is destroyed, and your home is restored.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>There are other secrets, but most of these are not just my own. I cannot tell them to you without first gaining permission from the other involved. And they are better spoken in person than in a letter. I hope I have given you enough information and enough time to allow me the chance to tell you these secrets. If not, I thank you for all of the kindness and advice you have given me over the years. If nothing else, it has helped me realize that, stubborn as I am to speak the words aloud, I do indeed love my Glorfindel. He has asked for my hand in marriage and I have agreed. Due to elvish customs, I trust you will forgive me for not extending an invitation to the wedding. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Yours,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Penny</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S.- Congratulations! From the looks Nori and Dwalin both make when thinking of you and your daughter, I can see you all being happy for centuries to come.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a specific note I wanted to end this one with so I jumped at the chance to post... And now I've forgotten what it was. ROFL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Like A Virgin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gonna give you all my love, boy<br/>My fear is fading fast<br/>Been saving it all for you, 'cause only love can last<br/>You're so fine and you're mine<br/>Make me strong, yeah, you make me bold<br/>Oh, your love thawed out<br/>Yeah, your love thawed out what was scared and cold</p>
<p>Like a virgin (hey)<br/>Touched for the very first time<br/>Like a virgin<br/>With your heartbeat next to mine</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s__rX_WL100">Madonna, <i>Like A Virgin</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a very happy dwobbit who swanned around Imladris in the weeks following the arrival of the Company. Once she, Fíli and Kíli had managed to get their initial reaction to one another out of their systems no one had any reason to make any more noise complaints, although the three of them still showed signs of late nights. Thorin warmed up to the little princess about as much as he had warmed to her brother, which was to say that he only sneered at the sight of her rather than reaching for his weapon or making a caustic comment. It did not bother Lilly in the slightest, she was still wandering around in her own little dream world which consisted of her, Fíli and Kíli in their own little bubble with a house and children and all the rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was, however, always the looming spectre of the quest and everything that came with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Including one grey robed meddling wizard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The had, for the most part, been able to keep Gandalf at a distance while on the road purely because every time he came near Corvo would bristle menacingly and reach for their axe. In Imladris there was no such escape and so far Lilly and Penny had made do with spotting him before he could see them. Helped a great deal by Zephyr, who always fled to Penny whenever the wizard got too close, and the fact that as much as they were trying to avoid Gandalf neither of the girls wanted to be all that close to Thorin while they could help it either. It made avoiding the wizard a little bit easier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it was simply the fact that Lilly had been sat quietly by a pool with Edana and Niphredil which put paid to her chances of avoiding Gandalf’s notice entirely as he meandered past one morning with no apparent destination in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am told,” the wizard said as he settled on the bench, “that you come from a place where a mix of dwarf and hobbit blood is common.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe I said it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>common</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find someone with dwarf and hobbit blood,” she replied. “I merely indicated it was possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet, I have never heard of such a thing,” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I suppose you don’t know everything,” Lilly shrugged. “And perhaps you would have benefited from going further east like the Blue Wizards did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what do you know of them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very little,” she looked up at him. “They’re a story mostly, two old men robed in blue who used to roam the east.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It may be as you say,” Gandalf mused, “my fellow wizards may be aware of very many strange things in that part of the world, but one thing I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> they cannot have seen is another of blood such as your friend has.” Lilly tensed. “It should not be possible for one of the Eldar to have created a child with a dwarf, Lady Vesta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eru moves in mysterious ways,” she dodged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does,” Gandalf agreed, “but in this case I am not entirely certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the source of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would have to ask her parents how it was achieved,” Lilly murmured. “I’m afraid I have no idea at all how they accomplished it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you are from the east, as you say, then you know very well who holds sway over the people there." She heard Niphredil take a shocked breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may as well just come out with it,” the dwobbit sniffed, “you’re implying that her parents somehow found Sauron’s disembodied and almost powerless spirit and got him to agree to help them to conceive. And as a result she was born and raised to serve him just as I very likely was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could anyone even </span>
  <em>
    <span>conceive</span>
  </em>
  <span> of something so terrible?” Niphredil demanded, her cheeks slightly dark and her grey eyes filled with outrage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t the first time I’ve heard the insinuation,” Lilly told her friend as she arched an eyebrow at Gandalf. “Although the source of it the first time was less unexpected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” the elleth looked lost for words, “but you and your sister have done nothing but bring new life and joy to Imladris! Why, without your kindness I would have passed west without ever having </span>
  <em>
    <span>dared</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make my interest in Elrohir known! And you are so free with your thoughts and ideas!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evil may wear a fair aspect,” Gandalf counselled, though he sounded less certain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, wizard,” the dwobbit said after taking Niphredil’s hand in hers for a brief moment, “who’s judgement do you trust more? The head of your order, who did not bother to come and assess the situation or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>meet</span>
  </em>
  <span> my sister before declaring that she was more than likely some abominable servant of the Enemy, or Glorfindel, who we both know sees clearly and completely to the hearts of those around him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saruman assured me that he was dealing with the matter,” Gandalf replied mildly, “I saw no reason to question it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then perhaps you should examine his actions a little bit more closely,” Lilly suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet, if the rumours are true, Glorfindel’s judgement may well be compromised.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niphredil let out a very unladylike snort and then flushed scarlet at the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When he barely knew her?” Lilly asked. “To my understanding his assurances that my sister was not a threat to anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> were given before he even really </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. I very much doubt his judgement could have been impaired then. You are clutching at straws, Gandalf, and missing the bigger picture.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so,” the meddling git had the cheek to reach for his pipe and Lilly narrowed her eyes at him. The look he gave her in return, complete with twinkling eyes and the almost hidden upward quirk of his lips, told her all she needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already knew,” she grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had my suspicions,” he shrugged. “There was little reason upon my last visit for Glorfindel’s soul to hover so ostentatiously over the Valley after all. Unless Elrond wished to hide something he did not want me to notice. So I began to poke around a little bit in things that the head of my order told me to leave alone, and do you know what I found?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’re just </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell me,” came the caustic reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard stories of a wealthy dwobbit princess, much as I think you wished me to,” Gandalf acknowledged, “and I might have left it at that, were it not for the rumours that started of a creature of fire which began to slaughter orcs in rather alarming ways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly snapped and felt Niphredil slip a calming hand into hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe that is one way to put it,” Gandalf nodded. “Clearly I could not approach Elrond, so I spoke to some of the rangers, very difficult to get much of anything out of them as I am certain you know. It is, however, amazing what the wind tells you if you care to listen. And, if you pay attention, what your own instincts will inform you of if you stop ignoring them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your conclusion?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you have both been touched by the Valar, though for what reason I cannot fathom,” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Lilly smiled, “somebody has to fix your screw ups I suppose.” He gave her a look of mild offense. “Our job isn’t to stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s to stop something else. It just so happens that it means we’re going in the same direction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erebor,” the wizard concluded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erebor,” Lilly confirmed. “And altogether too many people know about it. I need your word that you won’t mention it to anyone else,” she told him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>including</span>
  </em>
  <span> a certain white wizard. It’s very possible that his loyalties no longer lie where they’re meant to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where do yours lie?” He asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the future of Durin’s line,” the dwobbit muttered. “As it has since I was a child. Not even Thorin’s bad attitude will change that. Your word, Olórin.” He stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have not heard that name in a long time,” he hummed, then he nodded. “You have it. Although if I know to look for your presence…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We mean to be out of the way when the rest of the council arrive,” Lilly assured him. “You won’t stop us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not recommend that you join Thorin’s Company to him,” Gandalf warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave that to us,” distantly, the bell which signaled that luncheon was being served chimed. “Excuse us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Actually not that far away, close enough that Zephyr had gone into hiding, Penny was speaking with Elrohir in hushed tones. The ellon’s face was bright red, but he was listening attentively to every word the dwelf said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I don’t know exactly what elf biology is like… But I know that most human women have this thing inside of them that makes it hurt the first time they have sex.” As Penny informed the ellon, she was walking circles around him, taking in his current attire. “There will be blood and, unless you do it right, a lot of pain if they’re like humans. Some women are so hurt by the first time they never want to try it again. If you want to avoid that, you had better make sure she’s really worked up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while, but Elrohir managed to ask. “How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask her if she’s uncomfortable. Make certain you know what she likes. Touch each other, gently at first. If she indicates she doesn't like something, stop immediately. Find out why she doesn’t like it and see if you can adjust it to try again or move on to something else. If the reaction is positive, try adding more attention and pressure or mix up the movement. She might do something like this…” Penny hitched her breath, remembering the feel of Glorfindel toying with her nipples. “Go ahead and pause, ask her if it was a good touch or a bad touch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrohir shifted uncomfortably when Penny pulled on and adjusted his shirt. It had been made to her specifications precisely for him. It was a thin light grey cotton shirt with narrow straps over his shoulders and it clung to his torso in strange ways. Almost as badly as how the trousers she had made him wear clung to his backside. “You said the painful part is inside…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I should have told you about this ages ago.” The dwelf lamented. “We just kept getting distracted… I know you’re aware of basic anatomy, but the painful part is inside the vagina. It’s a small opening and at first it might hurt just stretching around your dick. So if you want to be nice, use a finger to start opening it up and getting her to relax slowly. Then add a second finger, and so on. Three’s usually good, but if she likes it and you’re inclined…” Penny shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon thought his head was going to explode and he wanted to stop the conversation, but… “At first?” he prompted instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, now she might not have one, but then she might. Not too far inside there might be skin blocking the opening. It’s thin and will break under pressure. That’s the other pain. Now to help it hurt as little as possible…” The dwelf then went on to explain a couple of methods, in detail, to make it as painless as possible for Niphredil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TONGUES!” Elrohir exclaimed at one point before slapping a hand over his mouth and looking around for any spies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny giggled before pulling the ellon closer again. “If it bothers you, make sure you’ve both bathed first. It isn’t bad, a lot of people like it. It can always be a special thing you do for her or she does for you reserved for certain times if neither of you are into it. But you should at least try something before writing it off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you given Glorfindel this same talk?” The ellon demanded in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” At Elrohir’s disbelieving look, Penny rolled her eyes. “The talks, multiple talks, about this I have with Glorfindel involve a lot less clothing and a lot more touching… Admittedly with frequent breaks to calm down again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lie!” Elrohir hissed. “Everyone would know if Glorfindel were up to that kind of thing, he can’t help but project all that he feels for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was Penny’s turn to blush, that shy and pleased glow she got whenever someone else pointed out how her beautiful ellon felt about her. She shook her head though before pointing out. “I can fly to Bree and back in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>day</span>
  </em>
  <span>! What makes you think our talks happen </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That shut Elrohir up very quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied that Elrohir would be quiet for the next little bit, Penny carried on with her discussion. “Now, knowing about your own body first is a good idea, too. After all, if there’s something you particularly like wouldn’t it be nice to tell her that you like it so that she can help? Imagine her hands doing that…” She narrowed her eyes at the squirming ellon. “Have you tried touching yourself since our first conversation at least?” That conversation had been years ago, so she hoped he had…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe…” The embarrassed ellon mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” Penny prompted, not putting up with his shyness. Niphredil’s happiness depended on it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t feel right…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That brought the dwelf up short. It was the same thing Glorfindel had told her multiple times and it kind of made her wonder about Garaphen. If two ellons said playing with themselves did not feel right, did Garaphen really go off to play with himself after dealing with the ranger ladies or did he… Go calm down? She could not help but be curious. She shook the thought aside for now. “So great. Not the first time I’ve heard that. Maybe elves are designed to only be comfortable doing certain things with their partner.” Which was a weird thought in itself. “So you’ll be all new for her to play with… Speaking of playing, stop being so shy about the dwarves. They make excellent toys to play with during sex. Prince Kíli, here in the valley right now, is one of those that makes that kind of toy… And you might need toys to help her reach orgasm since a lot of men get off much too quickly their first time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrohir could not help but bristle at the insinuation that he would not be able to please his lady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it as an insult if you want.” Penny deadpanned, giving the ellon an unimpressed look. “Or take it as a challenge to prove you can make her scream your name in the best ways… Or…” And she dragged that one out. “You could stuff your insults and challenges aside and think of it as a chance to make it even </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her. And keeping her pleased and happy is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing.” She shook her head. “Remember, try something before you decide you don’t like it. Though there are some things you get a pass on. There are a lot of disgusting things I won’t even mention beyond this and if you find them on your own…Well, you can be either disgusted or enjoy it as you like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment it seemed as if Elrohir would ask about them anyway, but the pinched look on Penny’s face made him pause. “We focus a lot on her pleasure.” He noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not think she is worth the focus?” Penny wondered, somehow keeping the challenge out of her tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is.” Elrohir said. “I just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, everyone is selfish for their own pleasure. Especially if it doesn’t feel right when you try on your own.” Penny wracked her brain. “To my knowledge, Lilly has had several conversations with the sewing circle group. A lot of times when they’re giggling and blushing while they’re together they are listening to Lilly’s filthy mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon went redder, which should have been impossible at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny regarded the ellon. “Now what we need is a way to get you sweaty and dirty real fast…” She considered the matter. “Oh! I know! To the forges!” Then, defying all protocol, the dwelf grabbed Elrohir’s bare arm and dragged him as fast as she could toward the forges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! Why?!” Elrohir demanded as they ran. He tried to break the dwelf’s grip, but was soon learning how she so easily bested Glorfindel so long ago. “I don’t even know how to forge!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it’s a perfect time to learn!” The dwelf cheered, still dragging him along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing after a few steps, Penny yanked Elrohir down to her level and growled out, “And if I find out that you’ve hurt her and did not immediately cease activities and check on her… I will cut off your dick and feed it to the pigs. Am I understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Elrohir squeaked, surprised and alarmed by the threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly the dwelf cheered up. “Good. Now, to the forges!” and then she was dragging him along once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the way to the next meal, a freshly scrubbed and pristine dwelf wearing a specific peacock styled outfit, walked next to a sweaty and dirty elf. The elf was scowling and the dwelf looked smug as they walked toward the dining hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I’m not allowed to bathe…” Elrohir grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you look hot.” Penny said, sounding amused. “Like if I were single and it didn’t mean marriage, I’d totally want to do you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrohir, having learned a lot of slang and euphemisms for sex and body parts while forging, flushed. He would never think of pounding metal the same way again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now give me a chance to go in first. Then you can make your grand entrance.” With that, the dwelf swanned into the dining hall. She barely glanced around before making her way over to sit next to Glorfindel and Ahyarmen in what had become her usual spot over the last decade. It took so long for Elrohir to follow that the dwelf was positive he had chickened out and run to bathe and dress ‘properly.’ But then…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrohir walked in, looking a hot and sweaty mess with smudges of soot in certain places that he had picked up while in the forge. It showed what a deceptively evil genius the dwelf could be when the ellon’s freshly worked out arm muscles flexed deliciously as he moved. A few of the single elleths had gone silent upon seeing the ellon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel leaned over toward Penny and whispered in her ear, “Stop wanting to laugh before I do and ruin whatever you’re planning.” The dwelf had to think distracting thoughts, but managed to refrain from laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon walking into the dining hall, centuries of routine had Elrohir’s steps taking him toward his father’s table. But when he caught Penny’s furious look he turned mid-step and moved over to where Niphredil was seated. There was a conveniently empty spot next to her, one that had been reserved for any daring dwarves, and he asked, “My lady… May I take this seat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niphredil turned to look at him, her eyes travelling over the exposed skin of his arms and the way that the sweat and dirt that covered them seemed to emphasise </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For a moment her eyes took on a slightly glazed appearance as she worried her lower lip between her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always,” she breathed after another moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrohir felt something shift with the way Niphredil spoke and he lightly cleared his throat before speaking. “My thanks…” And then he was seating himself, mentally cursing at the way the trousers squeezed at his thighs as he moved into position. “How has your morning been?” He wondered once he was seated, mentally cursing some more at the simpleness of the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eventful,” came the vague reply as the elleth’s brain struggled to process every feeling that Elrohir’s current attire caused. It was not something she had felt before and she had no idea how to react to it. She reached for her drink so that she could wet her suddenly too dry mouth. “But I… I think yours must have been rather more interesting than mine,” she managed finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niphredil’s attention seemed to be distracting Elrohir a bit because he actually fumbled while putting some food on the plate in front of him and reaching for some wine. He flushed slightly at the clumsy movements. “It was… Warm.” He said. “Penny needed some help with something in the forges and demanded I assist her. When I tried to get out of it I made the mistake of complaining that my attire would be ruined and she gave me this to wear.” He gestured toward his muscular torso, the fabric stretching as he took a deep breath. He absolutely did not want to mention that the dwelf had been giving him very intimate information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niphredil’s fingers seemed to work of their own volition as she dropped her knife and started to reach towards the tempting view in front of her. Then she realised what she was doing and snatched her hand back, her cheeks flaring again. “An interesting choice on her part,” she whispered instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrohir’s breath hitched slightly, similar to how Penny had demonstrated earlier when he thought Niphredil was going to touch him and he absolutely understood what the dwelf had been talking about now. He froze for a moment, eyes glancing around the tables until he spotted Penny watching him. The dwelf smiled, nodding and making a ‘go on’ gesture. He turned his attention back to Niphredil before leaning close enough that she should be the only one able to hear when he murmured, “You are welcome to… Touch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niphredil’s eyes went wide and for a moment she hardly dared to breathe, too uncertain about what she would say when she finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her eyes sought out her tiny friend, for surely Lilly could not have missed what was happening. The dwobbit was watching from her seat between her dwarf princes, wine glass raised to her lips as the blond muttered lowly in her ear. It did not stop her, however, from raising her eyebrows in the elleth’s direction before giving her an almost imperceptible nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was done slowly, more because Niphredil could hardly believe she was daring to be so bold as to take Elrohir up on the offer, and in public no less, than because she did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do so. Aside from the times they had danced together, and the occasional kiss to the back of her hand, the two of them had hardly touched, it simply was not done. Now here she was, breaking that unspoken rule as she rested her hand on his firm and almost bare chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrohir felt his heart thundering in his chest and he could not help the words that tumbled from his lips at Niphredil’s touch. “I have received Lady Noen’s blessing. If you would only say the word, I would take you as my wife and spend the rest of eternity loving you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes that had been fixed on the point where she was touching him flashed up to meet his. For just a moment she thought she had imagined the question but the expression on his face told her she had not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should like nothing better,” she breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrohir knew protocol, but fuck all if he could remember it in the moment she said ‘yes!’ He stared for a moment, both surprise and a dawning pleasure on his face. Instead of whatever protocol demanded, what came from his mouth was quite unexpected. “I would very much like to kiss you now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” she replied, because they had already gone far past what was proper at this point so what was one more step?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no denying Elrohir’s joy as he leaned down. For a moment he wondered if Niphredil was breathing with how still she seemed to be and then, lightly, barely there, he felt the softness against his lips and he sighed with relief… How did one kiss? His mind frantically raced, trying to remember what he had seen happen or heard or read, but his mind was blank. He even started to ask, which was silly as his lips were against Niphredil’s and the slight movement caused an interesting sensation. One that Niphredil quite liked because she repeated the movement, then moved her other hand so that it was touching Elrohir’s cheek in much the same way she had inadvertently seen Lilly do with one of her princes one day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough of that.” Lady Noen’s voice sliced through the air from where she was seated at the Lord’s table. “Do remember you are in public and </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> people are trying to enjoy luncheon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrohir froze, his new instinct to stay closer to Niphredil warring with the centuries of training to instantly obey Lady Noen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niphredil, who was rather less inclined towards mischief, felt her heart drop as she remembered where they were and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> had just seen the inappropriate display. Her cheeks went scarlet as she went to pull back from Elrohir, although she was surprised at how reluctant she felt while doing so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger of the lord’s sons suddenly understood Glorfindel’s recent behavior much more and when Niphredil actually pulled back he swooped in for a quick peck before pulling back and giving her a wide grin and a cheeky wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her answering smile was relieved, although why she had worried about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> would think of her she could not fathom. Elrohir had been the one to begin it after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one almost didn't get posted because distractions kept us too busy to find a song! Gasp!</p>
<p>Also, if you want a mental image of how Penny dressed up Elrohir for that special moment... Have you ever seen that picture of Sam Winchester that's all, <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3d/8b/0f/3d8b0fdd8ea4cfe3f475804835efae36.jpg">"In our fandom this is the nerd. We win."</a>?? Because that's absolutely the look Penny gave Elrohir.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Keep Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I will kill you in your sleep, so you'd better try, try and keep awake<br/>I will kill you in your sleep, so you'd better try, try and keep awake<br/>I will kill you in your sleep, so you'd better try, try and keep awake<br/>I will kill you in your sleep, so you'd better try, try and keep</p>
<p>Your left eye open and your right toe twitchin'<br/>'Cause I'm in the kitchen with a knife that's itchin'<br/>For your red blood<br/>On those white sheets</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvexJdq_XaQ">100 Monkeys, <i>Keep Awake</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DOUBLE SCOOP SUNDAE SUNDAY! Here's the first scoop!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The newly betrothed Elrohir and Niphredil were the subjects of the primary source of gossip around Imladris after that. Elrohir had presented Niphredil with a family heirloom for a betrothal ring. It was a rather gaudy thing that was not at all the elleth’s normal style and when Elrohir realized that he took the set to the forge where one of the actual smiths resized the rings. The plain, simple band was newly fitted to Niphredil’s size while the gaudy ring was now on Elrohir’s finger and he wore it proudly. It was a rather romantic gesture in a way and after the terribly scandalous actions when they became betrothed it sweetened a few elves toward the ellon. But still, the scandal was definitely talked about. The only ones who had ever been more scandalous in the dining hall were Glorfindel and Penny and it had widely become accepted that if one did not wish to faint every meal they ignored that table entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to say,” Kíli observed towards the end of the Company’s stay in Imladris, “this visit has been far more exciting than our last one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because my sister and I are terrible influences on the younger population,” Lilly replied. They were in one of the gardens and were behaving themselves given Thorin was not far away watching them with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though they were unaware of it, there was another set of eyes watching the scene in the garden…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will you do when we leave?” Fíli asked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, since I have spent some of the time I wanted with my brother,” Lilly shrugged slightly, “I suppose I will prepare for my journey east.” She was carefully vague and very deliberately did not look at Thorin, although she knew from Kíli’s slightly alarmed look that his uncle's face had probably taken on an all too familiar suspicious sneer. It was probably as much her own fault for being as openly hostile towards him when they had met on the road, especially given how different his reaction had been to meeting her a second time compared to the first, but for the most part he had kept out of her way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long do you think it will take?” Kíli asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I might already have a lot of the answers I was looking for,” Lilly sighed as she leant back against Fíli. “All I lack is the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ of it and I doubt that Lady Galadriel will be able to tell me that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dreams, perhaps unsurprisingly, had stopped entirely after that first night on the road with the Company. Lilly was under no illusions, however, about the possibility that they would start up again if she was forced to tail the Company rather than travel with them. Knowing that the White Council were on the way, she had managed to get Gandalf to agree to her telling Thorin and the rest that they needed to leave straight after the reading of the moon runes if they ever wanted to be able to complete their objective. She imagined the fact that she had some inkling of what they were all about would not go down well and she knew that Fíli and Kíli would feel the brunt of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which does not tell us how long you will be there,” Fíli pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” Lilly tilted her head back to look at him. “I suppose I could wait there, but I am uncertain about my </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> reception, let alone what sort of welcome you would receive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what would you have them do there?” Thorin demanded abruptly. All three turned to him. “Would you have them fall under the dark magic of the witch of the woods as surely as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have ensnared them?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And waste all my hard work?” Lilly smirked up at the dwarf king. “Unlike some, I’m not inclined towards sharing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not a game,” he snarled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle…” Fíli began and stopped when the same cold glare that had been directed at Lilly turned on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it isn’t,” Lilly straightened fully. “Nothing about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have done since the night we met on the road could be considered a game. You are not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> king, Thorin Oakenshield, but since you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a king I will not run you through for that statement. My… position with your nephews is between them and me, and only the three of us will have any say in the direction it takes. Not Lord Elrond, not my sister, not the Lady Galadriel and most certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle,” this time it was Kíli who spoke up. “This is unnecessary. Vesta is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unknown,” Thorin hissed. “She could be a spy, she could have been sent to prevent us from reclaiming what is ours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind Thorin, where only Fíli, Kíli, and Lilly would see, Penny slowly lowered down from the sky and she looked absolutely furious with her clothing and hair whipping around in the wind she caused. Right after she touched the ground and the wind died out there was a series of audible clicks before Thorin would feel the cold press of an arrowhead touching the back of his head. “You have until I reach the count of five to apologize for insulting my princess before your quest ends.” The furious tone ground out. “One…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sister!” Lilly snapped as she watched Thorin draw himself upright for what was very unlikely to be an apology of any kind. Even Fíli and Kíli had tensed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Lilly had not followed the word up with any order, Penny continued. “Two…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put. It. Down!” The dwobbit snapped. “Arrogant traders you can shoot as often as you like,” her eyes flashed. “Arrogant </span>
  <em>
    <span>kings</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however, need to be alive at the end of all of this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes still furious, Penny took a deliberate step back before moving her finger away from the trigger on her crossbow pistol. She lowered it, as ordered, before stating. “I recognize only one royal in this entire world. He is mere trash that can be replaced.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet, Lord Elrond would not thank us for sullying his garden,” Lilly pointed out. “He has problems enough at the moment, and given the immense kindness he has always shown us we would repay it poorly by slaughtering a sovereign on his soil. Not to mention that I am very certain that Fíli has no desire at all to become king just yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny actually had the nerve to tilt her head to regard Fíli and lift a brow, asking silently if he wanted to be king because she could absolutely arrange that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be very grateful if you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> force me to take on my uncle’s title just yet,” he assured the dwelf. “And although he can be occasionally abrasive,” he gave Thorin an apologetic look, “he is a far better king that I will be at this time of my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny took another step back, making certain she was well out of Thorin’s reach, before huffing. She swiftly moved her hands, returning her pistol to the resting position and then slid it into the waistband at the back of her trousers in the traditional ‘American’ way to holster a weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you can see,” Lilly said mildly to Thorin, “I am rarely unprotected, even if I am capable of taking care of myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You certainly are,” a new voice said as Thorin looked like he was going to speak again. “Is there something happening I should be aware of?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bear!” Lilly exclaimed happily. “I thought you were to be gone another week!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard Nori was back, thought I would come and see how he is,” Bear replied, watching Thorin warily</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Married now,” Lilly told him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The big guard he told us about?” Lilly smirked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And our mother,” Kíli grumbled, drawing Bear’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly told the ranger abruptly, “sorry, darling, these ones aren’t for you to share with me.” Bear pulled a face and then looked at Thorin with his eyebrows raised. “He’s a miserable arsehole,” the dwobbit told her ranger friend. “But you’re welcome to try and convince him, maybe a good fuck will loosen him up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli choked on air next to her as Thorin drew himself up, nostrils flaring. Bear leant down and pecked her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he shook his head, “I think I saw Stalker arrive not long after I did, maybe I will see if she fancies a roll. Give Nori my congratulations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t like me, Thorin,” Lilly said to the dwarf king after a Bear had left, “which is not a problem at all since I’m not overly fond of you either. The next time you decide to attack me like that, however, I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> my sister, or my guard, put you out of my misery. And if neither of them are there I will do it myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And deny yourself a place in the beds of my sister’s sons?” He sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A regrettable result,” she tilted her chin, “but no amount of tender feelings for Fíli and Kíli will stop me from putting an end to any abuse you may try to direct my way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment when she thought he might say something else, then his expression softened a little and he nodded, the gesture a little bit lower than he would normally make. She heard both of the princes make surprised noises, especially when he looked at them and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps she will do,” he said and marched away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny watched him go before turning narrowed eyes to Lilly. “I want to stab him… Please can I stab him?” She wondered. “Just a little…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you stab someone a little?” Kíli asked. “You either stab them or you do not, there is no ‘little’ to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably better to wait until I figure out what the fuck just happened,” Lilly replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shouting, although not as loud as Penny and Glorfindel could get, was clear and it was an odd mix of Khuzdul and Common. It had taken Fíli and Kíli all of about three minutes to excuse themselves after Thorin’s display in the garden before they had marched off with straight backs and blank faces. Lilly had given her sister an alarmed look before hurrying after them and it was only when she saw the rest of the Company stood outside the Li’l house looking slightly concerned that she realised Thorin and the lads had thrown them all out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” She asked Dwalin, Nori was nowhere to be seen but she suspected he had used old skills so that he could get a better view of proceedings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those lads are standing up to their uncle,” Dwalin grinned. “Finally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally?” The dwobbit asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, lass, they’ve always been too in awe of him to do much more than grumble under their breath about some slight or another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Humiliate </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She heard Fíli shout, her Khuzdul was better than she liked to pretend it was, having lived for as long as she had in Ered Luin she would not have gotten very far without knowing a substantial amount. “What of </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> humiliation?” Thorin grumbled something back, although it was not clear enough for Lilly to make out properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of ‘dam marries a dwarf who cannot protect her?” Kíli shouted back. “Whether she needs it or not. You cannot treat her like that uncle!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not just your uncle,” Thorin roared, “I am also your king! One day that title will be yours and you cannot have a weak and useless spouse at your side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It devolved somewhat after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should put a stop to it,” Lilly winced after Thorin said something particularly harsh to them, “they shouldn’t fall out with Thorin because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t do anything of the sort,” Balin replied, coming to stand with them. She glared at him. “It is gone time the two of them reminded Thorin, and the rest of us, that they are grown and that they not only have crafts, they are Champions of Durin’s line. Too often we forget that they are not children any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mostly because they insist on </span>
  <em>
    <span>acting</span>
  </em>
  <span> like children,” Dwalin grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not entirely accurate,” Balin shook his head. “They are perfectly capable of doing their duties when Thorin is not in the mountains. It is simply that we place too much upon them when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>in an effort to keep them out of mischief. You may have been the final swing of the pick,” he said to Lilly, “but it is something that has been building for months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you know of it?” Kíli shouted finally. “What would you know of love and marriage? You cannot even convince one who carries your </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span> to let you have a role in their life, let alone the part of </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the Company, who had been listening with interest, very quickly found </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> places to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now might be a good time to put a stop to this,” Balin said firmly. “But you’ll let me handle it. Last thing we need is to give them another reason to keep on yelling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could give them all weapons and let them beat each other up.” Dwalin suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we do that we’ll either find ourselves short a king or two heirs,” Balin shook his head. “Do you want your daughter on the throne all her life?” Dwalin shuddered. “So leave it to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably a good idea,” Dwalin nodded as his brother walked into the house. “Come on,” he said to Lilly, “let’s see how much you’ve improved with those knitting needles of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel found Penny in the forge later that same day. She was repeatedly stabbing an ice pick into one of the testing dummies. The force of her blows was leaving a dent around an ever widening puncture wound on the thing. “Is this how you stab someone ‘a little’?” Glorfindel wondered, he looked over to where Berechon was doing busywork while keeping an eye on the dwelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Berechon shrugged, having been in the forge during the incident that set Penny off. “She actually made the pick first just so she could stab the dummy…” He noted in a soft voice, not wanting to set the dwelf’s ire back up to the level it had been when she arrived in the forge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slamming the hammer down wasn’t cutting it.” Penny grumbled, changing the angle and location of her blows, now stabbing the testing dummy in the throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barely audibly, Berechon muttered, “Because it’s a hammer, they don’t cut…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel slowly approached the dwelf, looking at the poor dummy. It had several large divots where it had been stabbed repeatedly and with force, chunks of wood and bits of straw littered the floor beneath it. “I think it is dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf growled deep in her throat. “Not yet, it isn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wish for me to help you calm down?” Glorfindel offered.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Do you wish for me to stab </span><em><span>you</span></em><span>?” Penny snarled, giving a particularly nasty blow to the testing dummy’s groin area. After a dozen more stabs, she started muttering in a just barely audible voice. “I </span><em><span>will</span></em><span> kill him… Just see if I don’t… I don’t care if I have to wait and drag it out and sneak in to steal his last breath on his deathbed…</span><em><span> I</span></em> <em><span>will kill him</span></em><span>…”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Assessing Penny’s emotions, Glorfindel found a lot of anger, more than he’d ever incited from her even at their worst and he was glad he never had. It was also deep and old, as if it had been there for a long time. There was bloodthirst as well, she definitely wanted to physically assault the source of her ire. She would use her gift to kill, but she had always taken a strange glee out of brutality. If he thought about it, her happiest combat moments were when she was wrestling in hand to hand combat. He was not certain he understood completely, but then she had always had a strange affinity to touch. Something she had once told him confused even herself as she had not been that way before. For all that his thoughts wandered, he pulled them back to the dwelf who’s blows were slowing down, if not stopping, and somehow they were more brutal than before. And, for the life of him, he could not tell if her actions were just because her anger had been roused or if she fully intended to remember her vow to </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My heart,” Glorfindel tried once the head of the training dummy flew off due to the weakened and damaged neck and the force of the dwelf’s blows and she had moved to stabbing it’s right lung. “Holding on to this rage is not helping </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Come, take a break to get some food and then you can kill another training dummy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny actually considered his words for a few more stabs before she abruptly turned. “Fine.” She stalked out of the forge, ice pick still in hand and ready to be swung with lethal force.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was not certain exactly what Lilly was doing. They had parted ways a few hours after luncheon with the dwelf supposedly going to spend the afternoon and evening with Glorfindel. That was exactly what she was doing, just not in the way people would normally expect for it to happen…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are… not… helping.” Penny murmured between kisses as she tried to pull her armor on. Glorfindel had other ideas. “Seriously. I need to… get ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew this would happen.” Glorfindel responded, holding the dwelf and supposedly assisting her. “That the White Council would arrive and I would have to stay behind to cover your exit…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t I warn you?” Penny responded, being pressed into another kiss as she tried to buckle her talon boots on. The added height seemed to intrigue Glorfindel and he kissed her enthusiastically to test the difference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something about this might have come up.” He agreed. “But I would much rather go with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t want that… Lilly’s going to have to try to explain how you’re filling up the whole sky until we’re out of range. They’d pester you with questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Glorfindel’s ‘help,’ Penny managed to be ready mostly on time and soon the ellon was helping her pull her pack on. The dwelf shuffled her robe over the pack, making it seem as if she had a hunch back beneath it, and then she was standing in the window ledge, crouched over and being kissed again before Glorfindel finally said, “Go… Before I drag you back in and never let go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf was torn for a moment and she stole the final kiss before she finally pushed away and flew up before moving toward the east passageway. Behind her, the night lit up with a soft glow as Glorfindel’s soul emerged from the building and flew up to fill the sky. She was not certain, and perhaps it was a trick of her yellow lenses, but he seemed to glow brighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly had waited until just after she had seen Balin, Thorin, Bilbo and Gandalf following Elrond to get the map read. As far as Fíli, Kíli and the others were concerned she was visiting with Niphredil and helping her plan for her wedding day. Or night as it were, since there was the general opinion that it might be for the best if she and Elrohir were married before the traditional year of betrothal was up. The dwobbit </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> imparted a great deal of advice to her blushing friend over the course of her recent days in Imladris, Niphredil was not going to enter her marriage as unprepared as so many of her peers would, but none of it had been this night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hurried into the Li’l house about ten minutes after the trio had departed, Elladan and Elrohir on her heels with supplies that she had, as far as the dwarves were concerned, bullied them into stealing for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to go,” she said quickly. “We need to pack and we need to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Fíli asked her, concerned by her alarm. She had known that Saruman was coming, but the sense of him approaching was nothing like Gandalf. There was something dangerous about the feel of him that she did not like at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The rest of the White Council are coming,” she told them, “and they have the power to force Gandalf to put a stop to this quest. They can force Elrond to help him stop you if need be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something our father would rather not have a part in,” Elladan commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to pack and we need to go,” Lilly repeated. “I can lead you all along the eastern route, and Glorfindel is going to be all distracting by sticking his glowing soul self over the Valley. It’ll stop the white wizard from realising we’re leaving and putting a stop to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem very certain of this, lass,” Dwalin grumbled, even though Kíli had already nodded to his brother and muttered that he was going to get ready to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our father is of the same belief,” Elrohir shook his head. “And while he disagrees with what you are doing he knows that it is not his place to prevent it. There is the added complication that the white wizard is prejudiced against Vesta and her sister simply due to the fact that though, to his knowledge, they should not exist, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He has been vocal about it in the past and we do not want him to have the opportunity to put any of his plans for the two of them into motion. I am asking you to take her with you and watch over her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elrohir…” Lilly objected, this had not been part of the plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My uncle will not allow it,” Fíli told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not asking your uncle to protect her,” Elrohir replied. “I am asking it of you and your brother. If you care about her at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elrohir!” Lilly kicked his shin but the ellon barely winced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will protect her for as long as we can,” Fíli promised. “Will you ensure that my uncle is made aware of this development?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will,” Elladan bowed, as Lilly turned on Elrohir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will have Corvo, Elrohir,” she snapped, “I don’t need…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he responded, “you do. It would make us feel more at ease, especially with Glorfindel already some distance away with your sister. All of you need to prepare, we will try to bring your ponies when Mithrandir catches up with you, but to take them now will only draw attention to your escape.” He turned and hurried away, no doubt to intercept Thorin on his way back from the rune reading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interfering arse,” Lilly grumbled as she went to pack everything she would need and the dwarves did the same after a terse order from Fíli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was in her room, however, she allowed herself to smile as she changed quickly into her travelling gear and grabbed her pack from her wardrobe, already repacked after the last trip. Elrohir getting Fíli to promise to look after her may not have been the plan, but it would make it a lot easier for them to tag along over the Misty Mountains. And once the orcs were on their tails splitting them all up would be the same as sending both her and Corvo to their deaths. Which did not mean that she was not annoyed with Elrohir for deviating from the plan. Annoying sod that he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one had much to pack and by the time that Thorin returned with Balin and Bilbo hurrying behind him and the twins’ warnings in his ears everything, including the supplies, had been packed. If he was unhappy with the fact that Lilly would be the one leading them out of the Valley, or that Fíli and Kíli had promised the twins they would look after her until the other side of the mountains in exchange for the help, he kept it to himself. He would not risk his quest being halted by anyone and he had even less interest in being trapped in Rivendell for however long it would take for Elrond to relent and allow them to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were slipping towards the east trail as the sky lit up and Lilly turned up to look at Glorfindel’s soul. It glowed more brightly than she had ever seen it shine before and she stared at it for a moment before grabbing the nearest dwarf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Glorfindel, which means the wizard is here and we need to be gone,” she snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, the dwarves followed without question.  A positive effect of Glorfindel’s light show was that it actually brightened the sky enough to make the path Lilly was leading them on more visible. The downside was that if anyone happened to go looking for the dwarves, they would be easier to see as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Glorfindel’s body was stationary, he could have followed them for quite some distance in soul form. But, against his desires, he did not. It felt like something was being torn from him as he felt the familiar souls slip out of his range. Though one paused just long enough to send a pulse of longing and love toward him that he returned before it too vanished from his reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the dwarves exited the technical borders or Rivendell, Corvo silently slipped to the back of the line and joined them on their journey east.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget, second scoop will be out in a couple hours! (as soon as we manage to decide on a song) What was your favorite part of this one?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Bad Moon Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I see the bad moon a-rising<br/>I see trouble on the way<br/>I see earthquakes and lightnin'<br/>I see bad times today<br/>Don't go around tonight<br/>Well it's bound to take your life<br/>There's a bad moon on the rise</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YlTUDnsWMo">Credence Clearwater Revival, <i>Bad Moon Rising</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double Scoop Sundae Sunday part two!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We should not go down this path.” Bilbo stated, having frozen as soon as his feet touched the part of the mountain the dwarves were trying to lead him along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The path is stable enough,” Thorin replied from ahead of them. “But you are welcome to turn back, Master Baggins, if your courage has deserted you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My courage has gone nowhere, but it is listening to my common sense.” Bilbo groused. “It is the wrong time of year for this path.” He wiggled his toes against the stone, the earth warning him that the path was long and the night would bring danger to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what would a halfling know of the stone?” Thorin sneered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only one here who is half of anything is me,” Lilly piped up, “and I happen to agree with my brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you are doubly welcome to return to the elves,” came the response, “for you are only here due to their meddling in any case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo turned a worried look toward Lilly, wanting her verdict since she had sent him a letter basically warning him about this entire quest. She had to know something. “The earth feels wrong here.” He murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she whispered back, “but this is one of the bits that </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to happen. We’ll all be fine,” she pulled a face. “Mostly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bilbo pulled a face, looking ahead to where he could sense the cool flowing sensation he had come to associate with Dori. The dwarf was walking along the path easily with the others. He looked at his sister again before turning up to where he could clearly feel Penny’s cool summer breeze under the disguise of ‘Corvo.’ Then it was back to Lilly. He gave a nod and finally started walking along the path, moving to keep one hand on the side of the mountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvo was nervous too, because there were major differences between the book and the movie as to what was going to happen ahead. And… She could not afford to be captured by the goblins and stripped of her armor. It would blow her cover. Which meant she was going to have to slip away before that happened. While she was mentally debating the matter, it started to rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one was happy when the rain started, Lilly included because instead of gently steaming the water away as she usually would she had to allow herself to become as soaked as everyone else. She stuck as close to Bilbo as she could, Fíli and Kíli just behind her, and waited for some indication that things were about to go to hell in a handbasket. She could not imagine it would be much longer given how dark the sky had become and the way that Bilbo became increasingly nervous as the afternoon wore on. Bofur was just ahead of her brother, and Lilly did not miss the way that the dwarrowdam would turn to look at him every now and again, just as she had not missed the number of times she had caught Bofur coming and going from Bilbo’s room. Actually she suspected that Bofur had been sharing with Bilbo but had never had the opportunity to broach the subject. She sort of wished she had and now was not really the time to be dwelling on it either, though the thought was more pleasant than the freezing rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked through the rain, Corvo was taking notes in her head. The rubber on the soles of her boots had only minimal tread as it was not a thing the elves had perfected yet. So she slipped quite a bit. But the metal blades that the rubber was protecting her feet from kept catching on the stone just enough to keep her from slipping far. At one point she slipped enough to accidentally trigger one of the talon sets to snap closed and the sound caused the dwarf closest to her to jump and look around. Corvo waved a taloned hand before carefully shifting her weight to reach for and pull the release lever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly glanced back at the sound, her hearing was still better than that of many of the dwarves, concern for her sister’s safety warring the fact that she really just wanted this part of the whole thing over. Thorin had been pushing them hard in the time since they had left Rivendell, and as fit as she had become over her years in Imladris most of Lilly’s travelling had still been done with a pony. She had not been ready for the hard pace and she was tired and more than a little bit annoyed with Gandalf for not bringing the ponies even though she knew what the likely outcome for the animals was going to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After adjusting her boot, Corvo paused and looked up and around. Up ahead she saw Thorin and Dwalin herding everyone under the shelter of an overhang, having decided that it was too dark to try to move further in the rain. Which meant… The dwelf cast her senses out and had to refrain from stilling the air as it lashed rain in seemingly all directions. She paused and, at the edge of her range, she felt the shifting of something really, really big… Corvo looked ahead and moved to catch up, standing just barely under the overhang. She gestured toward the direction she had felt the giants, not even trying to hide it, but it was quite possible everyone was too busy trying to relax and catch their breath to notice. Bilbo did not see the gesture, but he was also looking in that direction and even in the dim light Lilly could see that he looked pale and nervous. She took his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’ll be alright, Bilbo,” she assured him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with her lenses, Corvo’s vision was not good enough to see the details of the stone giants, but she could make out the shapes moving in the distance when the lightning flashed. After a moment, as the giants grew larger as their game brought them closer, she turned to regard the soaking dwarves. Her mind briefly wondered how Dori was resisting the urge to keep the water off of himself. Or at least his brothers since the mithril-haired dwarf was actively fussing over Ori. Hell, even she was cheating a little, with her power and Zephyr keeping her dry under the outer layer of wet. That caused her to narrow her eyes for a moment. “Zeph,” she barely murmured. “Keep an eye on Bilbo. Don’t let him die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zephyr reluctantly slipped out from under Corvo’s armor, they were too close to Gandalf for his liking. The elemental took a circuitous route toward the hobbit. First he went by Dori, ignoring the way the dwarf’s eyes narrowed slightly at the glow only certain people could even see. He did a quick circle, but could not determine where Calder was hiding. Then he flittered over toward Lilly, brushing against Vulcan. Then Zephyr circled Bilbo’s head, brushing against the hobbit before parking himself into the same pocket where Rock was curled up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly watched Zephyr as he made his way to Bilbo then turned to her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Why?- She gestured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-No armor.- Corvo signed back. -Cushion for the fall.-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwobbit grimaced, although Bilbo had originally survived without them it did not do to leave any of it to chance all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon everyone was watching the giants as they fought, they were getting far too close for anyone’s comfort. Gandalf and Thorin were ‘discussing’ the situation, shouting to be heard over the thunder and the sounds of shattering stone and the bellowing laughter of giants. Eventually a decision was reached and Thorin ordered Fíli and Kíli to search the path ahead for somewhere safer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of hesitation after that order where both of the princes glanced at Lilly, huddled as she still was against Bilbo. Not that they expected she would contradict the order, just that they wanted to be certain she would be alright without them given her guard was further from her. The dwobbit simply raised her eyebrows at them, indicating that she would be absolutely fine without them and that they should give some thought to doing as Thorin had ordered them to rather than looking to her. Irritating Thorin further was not on her list of things that needed to be accomplished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them were gone for very long, not more than a handful of minutes although it was long enough for at least one boulder to come far too close to the group for comfort. Then they were back with word that they had found a cave and Lilly gave Corvo a resigned look. One way or the other it was possible that the dwobbit would eventually be grabbed by the goblins and that most of her belongings would be lost. While she could do without a lot of it, spare clothes and the birth control pills that she took religiously every day had been stashed in Corvo’s pack anyway. Just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They followed the princes nervously to a large cave with a narrow entrance and Lilly could not help but wonder how it had never made the dwarves suspicious to find such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clear</span>
  </em>
  <span> floor in an unoccupied cave. She stayed near Bilbo all the same as they all got themselves settled for the night, whispering to him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the floor solid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo looked alarmed at his sister’s question and, after a brief moment, he nodded cautiously. “Should I be worried that that’s your first question here?” He murmured back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not worried,” Lilly muttered as she signed his reply to Corvo, “just alert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvo nodded. She looked around at the assembled group, well aware that despite the lore they were working with, this could be the last time she saw any of them. She signed a response. -Wet dwarf stinks.- And made a show of fanning the air around her ‘beak’ before turning and walking out of the cave. She moved to one side and settled in to wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corvo just offered to keep watch,” Lilly translated with a soft laugh, although she could not deny that there was a smell similar to that of wet dog starting to fill the air from the sheer quantity of soaking hair in the cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bifur snorted, also amused, before using ranger signs to say to Lilly, -Sure he did…-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly glanced at Thorin, who looked rather less majestic with his hair plastered against him by the rain. -Do you want to tell him?- She signed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The axe-headed dwarf merely laughed at the suggestion as if Vesta had said the funniest thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Fíli asked as he and Kíli came to join her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bifur knows ranger signs,” Lilly shrugged. “My translation of Corvo’s words may have been less than accurate. They weren’t very flattering.” Fíli nodded as his uncle loudly declared there would be no fire and cold rations. “Stay close to me,” Lilly whispered, “at least we can be warm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told them,” Bilbo muttered once the four of them were all curled together. To the outside observer it would look like Fíli and Kíli had huddled around the dwobbit to keep her warm, but the four of them knew that the opposite was true. She nodded. “You must really like these two,” he continued with a considering tilt to his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly’s eyes went wide the instant she realised what she must have given away. Neither of the princes could see her face since they were both almost completely behind her with Bilbo in front so they could not see the reaction, although they had both felt her tense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” she mouthed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am your brother,” he pointed out, “I believe it is my duty to ask, and I wish to be certain that no one has misinterpreted anyone’s intentions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny, Lilly decided, was going to kick herself for not only missing the chance to do this herself, but also for missing Bilbo’s decision to be the one delivering the shovel talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one’s intentions can be misinterpreted, because no one has declared anything,” Lilly hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite the contrary, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vesta</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bilbo replied. “If you have really told them </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> I believe your intentions have been made very clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are asking whether we are aware of her deep name,” Fíli muttered, “we are well aware that Vesta is the name she uses in the outside world.” Lilly groaned and pressed her head to Kíli’s chest, since he was the only one who had not joined in with the current insanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You realise, of course,” Bilbo continued mildly, “that my sister is not the only one in the family who is gifted.” Because he knew that he would never be able to threaten one of them with a weapon or strength of his own, but his command over the earth beneath his feet should be sufficient deterrent against the pair toying with his sister’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just out of sight of everyone else Rock made his presence known to the group. The two princes regarded the elemental warily. Rock had rolled out into the open and then, while all four of them watched, his form crackled until he had little arms and legs. Rock then raised one tiny arm before smashing the end down onto the end of the other, like a fist punching into a palm, and made a grinding motion toward the princes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bilbo, enough,” Lilly hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We understand perfectly, Master Baggins,” Kíli told him, “and we assure you that we have every honourable intention towards your sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will not move more slowly tomorrow because you four have decided to talk the night away,” Thorin grumbled from nearby. “Get some sleep, the burglar can continue attempting to protect his sister’s honour then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them fell silent, shifting so that they could curl together as closely as possible. Lilly was reluctant to fall asleep, knowing what was coming for them, but in the end she began to doze and it was not until Bilbo shouted about the wall that she remembered what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clung to Fíli and Kíli as goblins began to surround them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, Corvo was still observing what she could see of the giants. They were moving along now, no longer dangerously close to where the Company was resting. She was shivering slightly, despite being dry. Since she was out of sight she was actually keeping the rain off of herself and had dried her clothing fully. But the air was still chilled. It did not bother her when she was flying, but she did not like just sitting there being cold. The dwelf actually wished the floor had not been solid. She would have made Lilly sit in her lap and keep her warm until the floor fell out from under them. She grumbled, arms crossed and eyes half-closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The disguised dwelf had no idea how long she had been sitting there. She had dozed off and on between the louder cracks of thunder and, it was a sign of how much Thorin disliked her that no one had been ordered to relieve her of watch after a set time. Not that she would have gone into that cave yet anyway. It was only the occasional sharp crack of thunder or splash of rain as her focus wavered that kept her from just sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvo abruptly jolted awake at the sound of a loud boom coming from </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cave! She was on her feet and racing into the cave within moments. Assessing the situation, she saw a segment of the wall sliding closed, Gandalf standing there with his staff at the ready, some stray bits of bedding, and easily half a dozen dead goblins around the wizard. Without waiting to see what happened, she shoved backwards with her power, shooting her body incredibly fast toward the closing wall onto to have it slam down on her forearm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvo screamed…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not one of those wind powered screams she had given before Imladris, but a genuine scream of pain that, unfortunately did reverberate from the mask, but had none of the volume or power of the other screams. But she could not help it, the force of the closing wall crushed the gauntlet encasing her arm! She felt steel digging into her skin and she prayed the bone was not crushed as well. And what was worse, she felt strikes hitting her wrist and hand as the goblins tried to remove the obstruction preventing the door from fully closing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gandalf rushed up behind Corvo and thrust the tip of his staff through the gap created by her arm. A popping boom sound reverberated from it and the goblins on the other side of the door squealed and ran away after jamming the door so it would not easily be opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corvo! Are you alright?” Gandalf insisted, trying to get a look at where the gauntlet was crushed in the stone gap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since she was gasping against the pain, all Corvo could manage was a bit of a growl at the stupidity of that question. She focused, trying to not hyperventilate. She almost regretted sending Zephyr with Bilbo since Zephyr always helped her at times like this…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I probably deserve that…” Gandalf muttered. He pulled his staff back before turning it around and slamming the butt of it into the wall. The wall shook, causing the dwelf to cry out in pain again as the crushed steel jerked in her arm. “Apologies, my dear…” the wizard murmured. “But I believe this will get worse before it gets better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gandalf was not lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvo was almost insensate with agony by the time Gandalf got the door to crack enough that, working together, they could break it free. As soon as she was no longer pinned in place, she slumped to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard moved to check her arm, the right one, “It is bleeding, but I cannot tell how badly. I do not have the means to remove your gauntlet and determine the full extent of the injury at this time.” He sounded apologetic. “Rest here. I will rescue the others and return for you as soon as I can.” Gandalf did not wait for a response before he rushed down into the tunnel system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Gandalf gone, Corvo used her teeth to fumble off the opposite gauntlet before she reached under her breastplate. She felt around, pulling out a couple of vials of liquid before setting them aside and reaching again. On the third trip she found the one she wanted. Somehow she returned the others to their storage place before pulling the cork out of the vial she had wanted and tipping back the contents in one go. She almost vomited from the pain and the taste of the concoction; a glowing orange sludge Salabdúr had given her. Clapping her hand to her mouth, she managed to keep it down… Barely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute or two later, nothing hurt anymore. Physically she felt perfectly fine. But a glance at her gauntlet told her something was seriously wrong with her arm. She just no longer felt it. Pulling her left gauntlet back on, she fumbled the clasps closed, the function of her right fingers not working properly for the task, but still capable. Then, she stood up. Only a brief sway indicated anything was wrong before Corvo marched into the tunnel, following Gandalf and the others. A few minutes in and her feet were no longer on the ground as she flew toward the Company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Company were shoved and herded down long tunnels along narrow paths, some of which had sheer drops on both sides as they passed through great caverns. As the door had closed behind them they had heard an agonised shriek that had, for a moment, prompted Lilly to start trying to get back for she was certain that the sound could only have come from her sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep her between you," Dwalin ordered softly, "hide her under your coats if you can. Better they don't know we have a lass among us if we can help it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which would have been very useful to have known </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had allowed herself to be herded along with them, the dwobbit thought as Fíli and Kíli pressed tighter against her still. They were all pushed and shoved and jostled, more than once Lilly thought someone would fall over the edge of the path, certainly the goblins were less interested in boxing them in on that side and seemed to take delight in pushing them towards it. It gave her an idea, probably a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> one, but she needed to get out of the main group and away from the focus of the goblins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get me close to the edge,” she whispered. “I can drop down over the side and follow once they’ve all gone past.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be strong enough,” Fíli disagreed. “Even a dwarf would struggle to hold on long enough for this lot to go by.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m stronger than I look,” the dwobbit assured him. “And if I slip the mountain gains a tiny balrog to torment the goblins a bit so that you can make your escape. I can’t do that surrounded by all of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They could kill you," he insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They could do worse if I don't get a chance to slip out," she said seriously and felt Kíli tense. "I need you to trust me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fíli relented and although it took a bit of shoving and at one point they nearly knocked Bofur over the edge, they managed to get Lilly close enough that she could slip down while they resisted their captors long enough to distract them. Her dark clothes and dark hood allowed her to blend with the rock, and she was relieved to find that the place that they had managed to get her to had a narrow ledge about three feet down. It was only just wider than the balls of her feet, but with her toes on it and her fingers gripping the edge of the path as tightly as she dared she was able to watch the progress of the Company and the goblins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only once they passed her that she let herself utter a low curse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where was Bilbo?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay part two! Posted right before I throw my computer out the window so that I don't have to write up this stupid experiment (because who needs 200 words to write an equipment list of three items and a method of three very simple stages?) that I didn't have any actual interest in because it's biology and I'm going into physics.... don't ask, I'm just frustrated by the ridiculous thing. "Why did you do this experiment?" Because my lecturer told me to and I need to pass the basic science module before I can go onto the interesting part of it all. Apparently this wrong. Who knew?</p><p>Anyway, moving onward.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Skin to Bone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash to ashes, dust to dust<br/>Your deception, my disgust<br/>When your name is finally drawn,<br/>I'll be happy that you're gone<br/>Ash to ashes, dust to dust.</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwK4mxK7c2w">Linkin Park, <i>Skin to Bone</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Corvo was not certain how far into the mountain she had flown. It was dark, there was only a faint, raucous noise leading her on, and it was almost disturbingly still. She had just started to fly over a canyon to avoid the curve of the footpath when she paused. Something felt off… It took her a moment to track down what had made her pause since she had never really thought about it before. But Zephyr was not up ahead where the noise was coming from. He was down below somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The disguised dwelf was torn. One part of her wanted to race ahead to be with her sister, but another part wanted to make sure Bilbo was okay. She was positive that if Zephyr had failed and Bilbo had died that the elemental would have returned to her. But there were a lot of stages between alive and dead that could have incapacitated the hobbit. Finally, decision made, Corvo turned and dropped down into the deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly was torn. On the one hand Bilbo was missing and Penny was hurt, on the other Fíli, Kíli, and the rest of the Company were ahead and </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them needed to be with the dwarves when things went even more wrong than they already had. One of them needed to be there at the end. Besides, both the book and the movies had agreed that Bilbo would be alright after his fall, although there were so, so many things that could have gone wrong, and Glorfindel would have been following after them anyway, surely he would know if Penny was too hurt to continue. Lilly resolutely pushed aside the thought that her sister might be dead. Penny was not allowed to be dead and it was a dangerous path to start down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was certain that all of the goblins had passed her she pulled herself back up with a small groan. Even though the ledge had been there to help her stay in place it had only taken the edge off, it had not replaced the need for her to use her own strength to keep herself hidden. It had not been a lie when she had told Fíli that she was stronger than she looked, but her arms and legs were trembling anyway. Fortunately she still had her weapons, although she only had two arrows left, and she had both of her swords and the little throwing knives from the twins. Her pack was lost, which meant she probably only had about five days worth of her pills that she had stuffed into her pocket available to her, and that was provided that she did not need to go full torch and incinerate everything she was carrying at any point in the next five days. She cursed herself for not having considered the possibility that she and Penny might be permanently separated at this point and continued to follow the goblins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused when she felt Vulcan tremble against her skull, where he had once again taken up residence as her hair clip, and pressed herself against the wall, only to breathe a sigh of relief when she realised that the one approaching was Gandalf. There was no sign of her sister, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corvo?” She asked the wizard as soon as he recognised her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Injured,” Gandalf said softly. “They should be able to make it back to Rivendell on their own, however.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corvo won’t go back,” Lilly shook her head. “I know them too well, they’ll find a way to follow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their injury was severe,” the wizard insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you left them behind?” The dwobbit hissed. Gandalf gave her a long look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I felt that the potential threat to the rest of the Company might, perhaps, be of more immediate concern.” Lilly’s eyes sparked, then she took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘The needs of the many must outweigh the needs of the few or the one’?” She quoted in question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly so,” he agreed and Lilly swore under her breath. “You are welcome to return with them, I will watch over the dwarves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly said quickly, though guilt began to gnaw at her. “No I need to be with the Company as well, just in case a time comes when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She glared at him. The wizard looked at her mildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot think of anything that would cause me to abandon them before this has been seen through,” he replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can think of a couple,” she grumbled. “We better get a move on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something deeply satisfying about falling into an abyss, Corvo decided. It was certainly tickling her imagination and she was positive if there had been light she would have seen all sorts of monsters or ghosts lining the walls as she drifted down. She felt a flash of fear that was kind of delicious and thrilling… And then she felt a lack of air approaching below her… The ground. She slowed, barely making out the faint glow coming from some very large mushrooms. Some of those mushrooms were broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the lore was correct, those mushrooms had broken Bilbo’s fall and saved his life. She did not see anyone though and so instead moved around. She gathered up a few things she could see had fallen from the dwarves' broken packs; mostly food and skins of water. She picked up a few other small things; someone’s tin whistle, was that Lilly’s yarn and crochet hooks? She added that, too. A few more small things were added to it and she managed to hook the pack she had stuffed them in on to her own pack that she had never taken off. Then she looked around, trying to sense where Bilbo had gone. The walls of the cavern were arched though and there was really only one direction </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> go… So that was the direction Corvo went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having no idea how far she would have to go, or how long the pain potion would last, Corvo moved as quickly as she could. It was only the faint sense that she was following Zephyr that kept her moving. Eventually she heard it… The sibilant sound of voices echoing through the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvo continued to fly as she moved closer to the voices and there, faintly, she could see him! Bilbo! And that was… Oh… Gollum! He looked… Very spindly and frail, but she knew he was strong enough to brain goblins and that his teeth could tear fingers off. He was definitely down to bare muscle and bone, though. Not a lot of muscle and no trace of the softness a hobbit should have. Much like Bilbo, Corvo felt herself feeling sorry for what the Ring had done to the creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the tunnels above chaos had ensued. Lilly and Gandalf had arrived in time to hear the Great Goblin calling for the torture of the dwarves to begin but by the time they had managed to get themselves into position to make their move Thorin had stepped forward and word of his presence in the mountains had been sent to Azog. The dwobbit softly cursed the peculiar mix of movie and book that seemed to be happening. While it was possible to predict some things, others were less certain and she hated that it meant that she was constantly uncertain of which event would be the most likely to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, because the goblin was disgusting and annoying, she placed one of her remaining arrows to her bow, took aim, and shot it at the vile thing when Gandalf unleashed the flash of light designed to disorientate and kill some of the goblins. She also set it on fire just before it hit, the flames hot enough for it to burn through the great goblin's eye and burrow into his brain. It should have been impossible, but she rather suspected that Gandalf might have put a little extra something behind that as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Company were quick enough off the mark to grab their weapons as soon as they heard Gandalf calling for them to arm themselves, one or two even managed to grab a couple of the packs that had not been completely torn apart. Then they were all running and fighting. Everything had descended into shouting and chaos and the screams of injured and dying goblins. Fortunately for Lilly’s sanity there were none of the spectacular acrobatics from the movies and aside from the odd burst of flame when a goblin got too close to hurting one of her companions she did not have to use her abilities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally they broke through the goblins and fled into the darkness of the tunnels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as she wanted to, Corvo did not interfere in Bilbo’s game of riddles. She observed, hovering a good distance above their heads, and made certain it went much as the lore said it did… And it did, but the lore did not specify how long the game of riddles went on. It was… Fascinating. And that was putting it mildly. Both hobbit and… hobbit were firing off riddles rather swiftly and only pausing slightly from time to time as they puzzled out the answer. Corvo was positive Bilbo was actually enjoying himself a bit when he particularly stumped Gollum. When the change happened, it was swift and Corvo almost missed it. But there it was. The famous question…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s in my pocket?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The hovering dwelf tensed in case she had to dive down and interfere, but no… Things did happen swiftly, but they happened as both lores claimed with Bilbo escaping through a crack, losing his buttons. She supposed she could have gathered his buttons, but she was more interested in trying not to lose them… Which was not easy as the crack that the hobbits had slipped through, which could barely fit Bilbo, was far too narrow for an armored dwelf!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Corvo found a passageway that would let her through without having to do more than remove her pack and push as hard as she could with one arm, she thought for sure she had lost them. So she did the only thing she could, she moved swiftly along the roof of the passageway, searching, whispering to the mountain, hoping it was awake and alive enough to respond to her questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will carry her,” Dori said when Lilly stumbled again. They had stopped running some time ago, but they had not stopped moving but for a mouthful of water each from the salvaged waterskins and a few bites of the lembas that Lilly had managed to tuck in her pocket earlier that day. It would not hold them for long, but it was enough to keep them all going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will manage,” Kíli told the older dwarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the strongest of us,” Dori insisted. “And I have known Vesta for far longer, I will carry her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dori will do it,” Thorin declared, preventing further arguments, “so that she does not fall further behind and hold us up more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly was rather firmly hoisted onto Dori’s back with no further argument and she grumbled under her breath. There was nothing at all dignified about being carried out of the mountain. There was even less dignity in clinging to Dori’s back as they were forced to fight off several groups of pursuing goblins on more than one occasion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly caught herself dozing once or twice, a clear sign that they had been in the tunnels for a good while and at one point they all passed a passage narrow enough to be guarded with ease by only one of their party that they ducked down so that they could all catch a few hours of rest. They all fell where they stopped, too exhausted to do more than assign watch to Dwalin for a short span and then Gloin for the next as they had managed to get the most sleep of all of them the previous night. As far as rests went it was too short, and far too dark for Lilly to do a headcount on the off chance that she had simply missed Bilbo going past her. Soon they were moving again, and once more she found herself hoisted onto Dori’s back though she knew that he had to be at least as exhausted as she was, and their escape continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they turned down another passage and as they raced towards the end of it they realised from the number of goblins waiting there that they must have found the way out. Lilly slid from Dori’s back, her tiny swords flashing in the light of torches that the guards had set nearby as she helped the Company to kill the guards as quickly as possible. Then they were outside, the light of the late afternoon sun making them all blink owlishly after so long underground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did not linger, racing down the side of the mountain away from the door until they could not go any further as their legs reminded them that they had not rested for more than a handful of hours in who knew how long. Which was when Gandalf finally did a head count.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” He asked. “Where is Bilbo Baggins?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvo knew the instant that Gollum gave up on chasing Bilbo and she would not be surprised if others knew as well with the way his voice echoed through the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Thief, thief, thief! Baggins! We hates it, we hates it, we hates it forever!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gollum seemed to realize that as well. He immediately ducked down, glancing around fearfully. It was clear he was worried he had attracted goblins with the noise. After a moment he started to move forward toward a distant light before turning and heading back. His path took him under Corvo and back the way he had come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvo started to move in the direction that Bilbo had apparently gone. She made it a few feet before she paused as well. If she left Gollum… The dwelf hesitated before turning and following Gollum back into the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo showed up just in time to prevent Lilly from introducing Thorin’s face to a fireball.  While the dwobbit understood that Thorin had been dealt a bad hand by life from a young age, he really needed to sort himself out and stop picking away at old hurts. It made him nearly impossible to deal with and weeks on the road with him had worn what little patience she had with him very thin indeed. To hear him attacking her brother simply because Bilbo had expressed the eminently sensible sentiment that a path may not have been safe was more than a little bit annoying. Especially given the fact that she was certain she was not the only one to notice Bofur’s utterly crushed expression when Thorin implied that there was nothing about the Company that would keep Bilbo with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly would have been more offended if she had not known for a fact that Bilbo had not been separated from them by choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo scowled up at Thorin, moving over until he was standing rather near the suddenly brilliantly smiling Bofur. “If you think for one moment that I’d leave my sister and my…” He hesitated, glancing first at the ‘dam next to him before around at the others in the Company. “Friends.” He finally decided, a trifle uncertainly, “just because I fell and took a while to catch up… You are quite mistaken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thorin pulled a face, although he showed some wisdom in not commenting on Bilbo’s reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see Corvo?” Lilly asked him, seeing no sign of her sister nearby and beginning to feel worry coil deeper inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corvo?” Bilbo looked around, bewildered. And it was only then that he realized he did not feel Penny’s unique power signature as he looked around. He had thought he had felt her earlier, and he knew Zephyr was in his pocket. He had seen the elemental go there himself earlier after it had prevented that Gollum creature from strangling him. But he had been far too distracted by Gollum to keep track of the feeling. “I… No. I have not </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> Corvo. Where are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly turned an almost panicked look on Gandalf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gandalf left them behind,” she gasped. “They were hurt and he left them behind!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” That was Bilbo and, surprising to most present, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dori</span>
  </em>
  <span> that both rounded on Gandalf over that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo demanded. “How could you?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they were injured you should have carried them!” Dori insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Had I carried the ranger I could not have come to your aid,” Gandalf replied mildly. “If they have any sense they will return to Rivendell for treatment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any further argument on the matter was halted by the sound of a distant howl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking fuck,” Lilly grumbled, a sentiment which drew a short bark of laughter from Dwalin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thorin muttered something before yelling, “Run!” He turned, herding the Company in the opposite direction of the howls. They were tired, too tired to reliably fight. But running, dwarves could endure more of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running, Lilly decided, did not improve much. Besides, the orcs were mounted and wargs were definitely faster than dwarves. They would be on them in minutes. She and Kíli were the only ones with ranged weapons, she had one arrow and he had none left at all. That arrow, she thought, was reserved for one very specific orc if he made an appearance at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached the cliffedge only moments before the orcs and wargs caught them up and it was one thing to hunt them down with rangers, but another entirely to be trapped like they were without any hope of reinforcements and only the distant assurance that Gandalf would eventually call on the eagles for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The trees!” She heard someone shout, and that would have been a perfectly marvellous plan if she had been about half a foot taller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, she had Fíli and Kíli, neither of whom had left her side since they had started running again. Kíli was the first into the tree, and Lilly yelped when Fíli grabbed her around the middle and lifted her so that his brother could lean down to grab her and pull her up. Once the three of them were in the tree, climbing higher was easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a really bad idea,” she muttered. “Not that I can think of a better one,” she added as she glanced down. And that was a very long drop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heights were not something that Lilly had ever had much of a problem with. She did not mind being up high at all, what did bother her was falling, and as often as she had let Penny convince her to jump out of a window into the pool below she had never come to enjoy the stomach churning sensation that came with it. It was one of the reasons she had been less than fond of rollercoasters in the Before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo seemed to feel the same about falling, practically curled up next to Bofur on a branch. Bofur had her arm around him and was murmuring reassurances that she would not let him fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the first wargs, riderless beasts, raced into sight. The massive wolves tracked the Company by scent and soon they were at the bases of the trees. They leaped and snarled, trying to grab anything they could and forcing the dwarves on lower branches to scramble higher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly screamed when the tree beneath them shuddered, her grip on the branches slipping slightly. If she fell she would be alright, provided she could remember to flame on past the mind numbing terror of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> drop, but she would rather not fall all the same. She did not think that it was really the time to out herself to the rest of the Company. Some of the Company managed to get their hands on pinecones and they were throwing them down at the wargs. The small missiles alone, however, did not do much more than sting and were not enough of a deterrent to stop the massive beasts attacks. One of the trees, the furthest from her, buckled under them and began to fall as the members of the Company who had taken shelter in it jumped into the one next to it. Which only doubled the number of wargs attacking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gandalf, if you have a way of summoning help, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be the time!” Lilly bellowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already have, Lady Vesta.” Gandalf stated before blowing fire onto a pinecone. He gave her a significant look before passing it to a dwarf and reaching for another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwarf, Bombur, took the flaming pinecone and threw it into the face of one of the wargs. The warg jumped back with a yelp, shaking sparks out of its fur and rubbing a paw on its singed face. Soon more flaming pinecones were flying, as well as a few balls of pure fire, although the dwobbit's focus was more firmly on keeping the flames away from the base of the tree. It would make things a little bit easier in the long run if they weren't all addled from smoke inhalation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, her efforts could not stop the second tree from falling and by the time the orcs began to appear everyone was huddled in one tree. A tree which did not seem to appreciate the extra weight, the heat from the other trees which had caught light due to panicked wargs on fire, or the abuse it was receiving from the few wargs that were more in fear of their orc masters than the flaming pinecones from above.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to her word, Bofur kept Bilbo safely tucked between herself and whatever part of the tree they were clinging to and carried him with her when she leaped from one tree to the next. It was rather clear the ‘dam had picked out her partner and she was making sure he stayed alive. This did not stop both her and Bilbo from yelping when the tree they were in tipped and started to fall… Over the edge of the cliff! It jerked, jolting to a halt and the ‘dam heard various cries, especially from Ori as the lad lost his grip and fell. He managed to catch Dori’s legs though, mostly because Dori kicked out while trying to reach him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly was not so lucky, only having one hand on the tree as she launched another ball of fire. She fell with a piercing scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Several voices screamed as they saw the dwobbit fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orcs quieted suddenly, even the wargs growing silent as a massive white warg that was scarred with shiny burn marks that left bald spots on the hide moved into view. Sitting astride the warg, was an equally massive, pale skinned orc that was also covered in scars. The most notable feature though, was the fact that this orc’s left arm was missing from just below the elbow and was replaced with some mockery of a prosthetic that was clawed on the front and poked back through his elbow in a spike. He snarled something in the Black Speech when he saw the dwarves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Far below the dwarves Lilly finally managed to flame on and halt her descent. Her heart was still racing and she wanted nothing more than to simply float for a few minutes so that she could calm down but this was not the time. The dwarves were in danger and even if Azog did not make an appearance now they were going to need her help to hold the orcs off until the eagles arrived. She took a deep breath, pulled her mithril swords from the mithril loops which had once been at the top of the leather sheaths, and began to race back up the cliff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up above, Thorin had climbed onto the trunk as if in a trance. He ignored the voices asking what he was doing as he pulled Orcrist and began a majestically stupid charge toward Azog. Just as stupidly, he found himself soon flung aside, feeling something crack as he was struck a powerful blow and then smashed into a boulder that kept him from sliding right over the side of the cliff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time Lilly would have been all for giving Bilbo the chance to save Thorin’s life and earn the majestic twat’s respect and acceptance and so on and what have you. When she finally popped up over the cliff, however, and saw Azog and his orcs laughing over the felled king she felt something in her snap. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> with this. She was tired, hungry and sore. She had not slept properly in three days, her knives were at the bottom of this gorge somewhere and more than likely warped and ruined, and she had been quite fond of them, her clothes were ashes, her sister was missing and possibly dead and one of the sources of her potential future, and quite a bit of her past, heartache was </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing </span>
  </em>
  <span>at Thorin’s prone body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Azog</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She screamed and somehow the sound carried over the fire and the dwarves’ shouts and the orcs’ laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn to look at her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even the white orc managed to look thoroughly confused, and ever so slightly afraid of the being that had appeared before them. He shouted something and although she could not understand him, a tiny voice whispered in her mind that he wanted to know who had challenged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Vesta Baggins,” she declared, voice low and dangerous as she casually incinerated an arrow that one of the more nervous orcs shot at her. “I am Aulë’s Wrath,” another orc exploded in a shower of hot gore, “I am His Vengeance,” two more orcs close to him went up in flames as she stepped through the air past the dwarves still clinging to the tree. “I am your death.” She raised one of her blades and pointed. “The Valar have sent me, and Their Will shall be done,” the dwobbit intoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flames that took the white orc started slowly, engulfing his feet first and travelling up his legs. They burnt hotter and brighter as they went and apparently realising that their leader was not going to get out of this, a number of the orcs began attempting to flee. That was definitely not permitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dori’s grasp on his branch slipped and, if not for Gandalf’s hastily thrust out staff, he and Ori both would have fallen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vulcan,” she said as Azog finally let out a choked roar, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ball of lava which had been vibrating against her head as he absorbed all the heat she was giving out flashed brightly, then zipped from her. One by one orcs and wargs suddenly had burning holes in their chests, abdomens or heads, even those who had been further back and already attempting to run were felled by the elemental. Dimly she was aware of the sound of boots on burning wood behind her as she twisted the flames that had now engulfed Azog and his warg until they burnt as high and hot as she could make them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is done,” she heard Kíli say. “You can stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to look at him, and at Fíli who stood a step behind, then her eyes rolled back in her head as her flames went out abruptly. What energy stores she had left were depleted and she had no more to give. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catch her!” She heard Fíli shout. Then she knew no more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All around them the fire was whipped up as great wings fanned the flames. The Eagles had arrived and they moved about, catching Dori and Ori or plucking others directly from the ground. One even landed so Fíli and Kíli could lift Lilly up onto the eagle’s back and nestle her between them. Soon the entire Company was being flown away.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still a bit late tonight, in my defence I'm still arguing with word counts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Sleepsong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>May there always be angels to watch over you<br/>To guide you each step of the way<br/>To guard you and keep you safe from all harm<br/>Loo-li loo-li lai-lay...</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T19_-ycPYjk">Secret Garden, <i>Sleepsong</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Following Gollum was easy. He kept stopping and listening to see if he was being followed. Never once did he think to look up, though it was clear from his hesitant behavior that he was aware of being watched. Finally, he found a secluded seeming alcove and curled up within it. There the grotesque mockery of a hobbit wept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve lost the Precious.” Gollum sobbed in a childlike tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then his voice grew dark, “We’ll gets the Precious back. We’ll find the nasty Bagginses and gets it back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know where to look, precious, no we don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do!” The darker voice insisted. “Nasty Baggins said it was from the Shire. We’ll go find the Shire then finds the Bagginses then we eats it whole and gets back our Precious!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say Corvo was disturbed as she continued to listen to Gollum’s, and undoubtedly Sméagol’s, plans for when they caught up with Bilbo was putting it mildly. She liked to think she could be creatively disgusting when she put her mind to it, but this… This was pure viciousness and hate fueling the miserable little creature. There was absolutely no way in Arda that she was going to let any of those plans happen though. She reached for her power, prepared to rip the air out of Gollum’s lungs. Then…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tiny, almost whispered plea came with the tone of Sméagol, “Maybe Grandmother will lets us come home if the Precious is gone…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf felt her heart break. Sméagol had been an innocent, easily corrupted by the ring’s power and driven from everything he knew. Tormented until he was but a husk of a hobbit. If the lore had its way he would be a hero. An accidental hero, but still a hero. She hesitated and then… Instead of ripping the air out of Gollum’s lungs… She started to slowly siphon the air away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not take Corvo long to see Sméagol’s eyes start to droop as she lowered the amount of oxygen he had access to. The dwelf landed. She reached up, pushing her hood back and removing her helmet. It took a bit of fumbling with her damaged arm, but eventually she got the helmet hooked to her belt. She knelt down next to Sméagol, watching as he started to drift to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sméagol.” She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The big, pale eyes seemed to see her. Looking up at the way she knelt over him. It was Sméagol who spoke. “Grandmother…” He said in a whisper, obviously confused. “Can we come home now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny, having set Corvo aside for the moment, reached out to gently brush the leather covered palm of her left hand over Sméagol’s scalp. “Of course, Sméagol.” She reached out and gently picked the tiny, frail body up. “You take a nice nap, Sméagol. I will take you home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Penny walked, she continued to slowly pull the air out of the hobbit’s body. As she moved, she sang softly. While her voice was not good for normal volume singing, it was much more suited to gentle lullabies... “Lay down your head and I’ll sing you a lullaby. Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay. And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. Bless you with love for the road that you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sméagol nuzzled faintly into the dwelf’s embrace, a happy sigh leaving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Continuing to walk, Penny also continued the song. “May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune. With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet. And may you need never to banish misfortune. May you find kindness in all that you meet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Penny had reached the back door. A back door that had goblins gathering round it as if waiting for the sun to go down. They turned almost as one, hearing the dwelf’s soft singing as she approached. “May there always be angels to watch over you. To guide you each step of the way…” Without even thinking about it, the wind lashed out from the dwelf. It slammed into the goblins one and all, smashing them into the cave walls and tearing the air from them before dragging them free and smashing them into the walls again. “To guard you and keep you safe from all harm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny stepped into the fading sunlight, carrying the still body of Sméagol. She did not notice the tears flowing down her cheeks, she merely continued to walk. “Loo-li loo-li lai-lay…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf did not pay attention to the direction she was going. She only briefly acknowledged the light of a blazing fire in the distance. She just walked and sang. Eventually, long after the song ended, she felt she was far enough away from the mountain. She could see and hear grass under her feet and there were trees nearby. She knelt, setting Sméagol’s body on the cool grass. With her good arm, the dwelf dug her gauntlet’s talons into the soil. She started digging, using both hands for a bit before she had to give that up and rely on only the left. The sun was just starting to rise when she transferred Sméagol to the hole she had dug and started to slowly push the dirt over the cold body and refill the hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took several hours, with the Eagles flying the rest of the night, for the great birds to finally begin circling for a landing. The spot they chose was a particularly tall spire of rock that stuck above a tree line. One by one they landed long enough to unload their passengers and then move on so the next could land. Finally the Company was on solid ground once more. Gandalf rushed over to Thorin’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While many of the Company had gathered to see what would happen to their king and leader, Bilbo, Nori and Dori had rushed to Lilly and the princes. The dwobbit had regained consciousness while they had been in the air, though she was still tired and hungry, and was leaning against Fíli as they sat on the cool rock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was quite a show, princess," Nori muttered as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a half crushed piece of lembas. "Eat up," he said, "we need to decide what to do about it before Thorin wakes up and that lot remember it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Glorfindel and Penny are going to give me so much shit over that display," Lilly groaned, accepting the offered food and nibbling on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You might have done yourself a favour," Nori said. The rest looked at him in confusion. "You declared yourself an agent of Mahal, we need to keep on playing that angle."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo made a soft squeak. He whispered, “Would that mean we would have to claim to be agents of the Valar as well if we’re found out?” His eyes flicked briefly to Dori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wouldn't hurt," Nori said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Glorfindel did say that your sister was strongly affiliated with Manwë's realm," Fíli pointed out to Lilly. "It would not be beyond the realm of possibility that you were more strongly touched by Mahal, though we would prefer to think of you as a blessing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who even </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Vala of dirt and rocks?” Bilbo wondered, looking around nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me,” Lilly shrugged, “but if I were you I would go with Yavanna, on account of all the things that </span>
  <em>
    <span>grow</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of the earth. It’s not like Thorin’s going to question it too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that how it works?” Kíli asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” Lilly yawned, still exhausted. “It just felt right while I was up there to declare that I was Aulë’s agent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way,” Dori said as he gave Kíli a pointed look, “I think we should give a little thought to covering that mithril.” Incredibly, Kíli took the hint and pulled his coat off to wrap around the tiny dwobbit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a commotion from the other group as Thorin pulled himself to his feet. “Azog… What happened to that filth?!” He demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of awkward silence as the others tried to find a way to explain what had happened. Though they had all seen the little dwobbit princess lay waste to every orc and warg atop the cliff, none of them really knew quite how to put what they had seen into words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kíli’s Balrog Queen happened,” Dwalin said finally. Thorin glared at him. “I’m serious. She’s taken a real shine to him and his brother,” he nodded in the direction of the other group who were all watching warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not entirely sure that calling her ‘The Balrog Queen’ is completely accurate,” Balin mused. “She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> say that she was acting in Mahal’s name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what would you call it?” Dwalin demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it matter what you call it?” Gandalf asked. “You have gained yourselves a very powerful ally, through no effort of your own, I might add,” he gave Thorin a meaningful glare. “It is unlikely that there will be any immediate pursuit, if there is any given at all. Having felt her power for myself I can confirm that she is, indeed, a servant of the Valar and very likely of Aulë specifically. We have rather more immediate problems than the categorization of Lady Vesta’s abilities and from whence they have come, however.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The wizard is right,” Balin said when it looked like Thorin might argue. “We have very few supplies, only what weapons we could get our hands on when we escaped the goblin tunnels. We are all of us exhausted with no real idea of exactly where we have been brought or exactly how long we were under the mountains for. We have injuries that need treating, then we need to find somewhere that we might resupply and discover our location. Before we get too stuck into who or what Lady Vesta might really be, perhaps we should consider first getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>down</span>
  </em>
  <span> from here and worrying about our more immediate problems.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were down there for two days, I believe.” Gandalf stated. “And if I am not mistaken, this particular rock formation is one called The Carrock.” He moved along the edge until he found a set of tall steps. “Ah ha! Here is the way down.” He began to make his way down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny brushed the sweat off of her brow and the tears from her cheeks with the dirty sleeve of her robe. She looked down at her right arm, which was starting to throb painfully as the potion was wearing off, and grimaced. What she could see of the leather glove and sleeve she wore under it was stained dark and were still glistening with moisture. “Shit.” She murmured. No wonder she was feeling woozy. But she could not stop now. She stood, fumbling for her helmet which she pulled on again. The hood was up and Corvo was back. And Corvo had a mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling that she would not get far on her feet, Corvo shot into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it was possible for her to get dizzy when on the ground, being in the air seemed to change something in Corvo’s mind. She never got dizzy, disoriented, or motion sick when in the air and she would often do outlandish flips while free falling. Now… Now she just moved high up in the air. She was uncertain as to where to go, but finding the burned cliff was easy. She flew in that direction before looking around for clues on where to go next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a lot of guesswork for which way to go on the dwelf’s part. She knew Beorn’s was supposed to be next. She knew they flew away from the mountain, heading east? And was it north? Which way was she going? Corvo paused to check the placement of the sun before starting again. She was tired. And hungry. And what she could feel of her arm was in agony. She should have eaten before taking off. But it was too late now and she sighed with relief when she saw what must have been the Carrock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lowering, Corvo drifted closer to the Carrock looking for the Company. But she saw no signs of movement and let out a frustrated growl. Which way? She did not realize how much she had slowed as she rose higher into the sky once more. She was scanning, pushing herself and it did not seem to get her any closer to her destination. And she was losing energy… And she was too high!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo was slowly drifting lower, hoping to reach the ground before she completely fainted. The pain in her arm was in full blast again, what she could feel of it. It was disturbingly numb for the most part. But she was trying. She felt herself falter, dropping a few feet in a startling manner before catching herself again. If only she had someone with her… “Help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing her plea would be unanswered, Penny felt herself starting to fade as she sank lower. She was not going to finish her mission. She had failed. She was of no use at all and worse, she was leaving Lilly behind… She wanted to weep, but did not even have the energy as she felt herself slipping away and sinking into nothingness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so the dwelf was not conscious when the great eagle flapped his wings, her body resting perfectly on his back. He turned gracefully in the air, moving swiftly toward the home of the bear-man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trip down the rocky outcropping was delayed by a brief glimpse of Erebor in the distance. Naturally all of the dwarves had to take a look at how far they had come, although they were high enough up that they almost had to have been able to see Erebor from their location. Lilly was more concerned about the mass of dark trees that she could see between them and the mountain. Even without immediate and pressing orc pursuit they had emerged from the Misty Mountains in the wrong place, they were too far north which meant that they were not going to be able to skirt the southern edge of Mirkwood as Thorin had planned without adding weeks of travel to their journey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were injured, exhausted and filthy and by the time they reached the bottom of the carrock they had also realised that they would have to cross a river to make any progress at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this is going to be fun,” Nori said, “unless we can find a bridge or the ford we’re going to be swimming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?” Gloin looked at Lilly. “Could you fly us over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori snorted. </span>
  <span>“If you want to get burnt to a useless cinder,” he replied, “mithril is about the only thing she </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> melt when she flies some place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew about this,” Dwalin growled. “Do loyalties and vows mean nothing to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s unfair and you know it,” Nori told his husband. “I told you when you first asked me about her she had secrets I couldn’t tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that was because you didn’t know them!” The guard bellowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough,” Lilly said, and flicked a small ball of fire in their direction. “There was a substantial amount of mithril involved in Nori not telling anyone everything he knew about me. You are also idiots if you think my brother was at all ignorant of my abilities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And my heirs?” Thorin ground out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We knew, Uncle,” Fíli replied before she could. “Vesta insisted we know before anything could happen between the three of us.” Which pulled the rest of the dwarves up short somewhat. They could hardly judge Nori for keeping secrets, after all, when Thorin’s own </span>
  <em>
    <span>heirs</span>
  </em>
  <span> had decided to keep quiet about it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I recall correctly,” Gandalf said, “there is a ford not far from here and we are not too great a distance from someone who may be able to help us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly snorted. “If he decides not to kill us.” She added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know this person?” Thorin demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>of</span>
  </em>
  <span> him,” the dwobbit replied. “He isn’t overly fond of other people, no matter what race they are, he likes orcs and goblins even less though.” Gandalf gave her a long look. “He also happens to be able to turn into a bear,” she smirked at the wizard who huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You will not tell your own secrets," Balin observed, "yet you seem happy enough to divulge those of others."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My secret had no bearing on my being with you. We were supposed to part ways on leaving the Mountains," she shrugged. "Being aware of something our potential host can do, though, that seems wise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take us to this Bear-man of yours," Thorin ordered the wizard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn was a man who preferred to live alone. He liked isolation. He liked his animals. He liked quiet and peace. What human company he did get was few and far between when the traders from the nearest settlement would bring him goods that he could not collect, craft, or fashion on his own. From time to time even one of the great eagles would come to visit, usually when they had some injury they could not handle on their own. So when he was out chopping wood and a great shadow flew overhead before the loud whooshing of wings disturbed the air, he merely rumbled out. “Just a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The great man did not even glance at the eagle until after he had taken a load of wood into the house and tossed some more logs into the cheerily blazing hearth. He emerged, finding the eagle had already laid down, wings tucked in, though it’s head was turned to look behind him as he nuzzled his beak against… Something. Beorn regarded the bird, taking in the patterns of the feathers, and the slight chip to one side of the beak. “Meneldor.” He said finally, “What brings you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our Sky Sister is injured. We have not the means to aid her.” Meneldor replied, turning his amber eyes onto Beorn. “Please aid her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Beorn moved to find this ‘Sky Sister’ on Meneldor’s back… It… Looked like a person. Though it was hard to tell with the edge of a beak sticking out from under the hood. But the angle clearly showed a crushed gauntlet and a sluggish drip of blood. “It might be too late.” He warned the eagle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” Meneldor repeated, turning to nudge the side of his beak against the creature on his back. A soft warble of distress came from the eagle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, I will do what I can.” Beorn moved to scoop the creature off of Meneldor’s back. The figure was heavier than he expected and harder and after he had moved the figure to lay on his dining room table he soon learned why. It was covered in armor and packs. He quickly removed the pack and the dirty, bloodstained robe was tossed aside. He saw the beak was part of a helmet and, since it was not in the way at the moment, he left it in place before turning his attention to the gauntlet…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn fiddled with the gauntlet for a moment before he grumbled and gripped the edges in his great big hand and just ripped it apart. Almost immediately there was a gush of blood from the gaping wound that had once had metal and leather slicing into it. With a curse, Beorn scrambled to slow or stop the bleeding as fast as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took some time, but eventually Beorn had the wound no longer bleeding and sewn closed with surprisingly tight and neat stitches for his large hands. He did not like the color of the skin below where the injury had occurred though and he would not be surprised if amputation would eventually be needed. But alas… Now that he had a chance to look at the creature, he frowned and pulled off the dirty armor until the thing was revealed to be some kind of dwarf. Or very old elf. The large man knew only the oldest of elves could have beards like that. But it was a female. Did female elves grow beards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bah!” Beorn muttered, shaking his head. It mattered not to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn used a rag and warm, soapy water to clean what he could of the unconscious person before he carefully held them up and helped them drink some broth he had been keeping warm by the hearth. Once the creature was cleaned and fed, he picked it up, being as gentle as he could, and carried it to lay on his own bed before he asked one of the dogs to keep guard. Once the dog was curled up by the bed, he closed the door and set about cleaning up his bloody table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the table, of course the armor had to be cleaned before it could track more of a mess… The robe though… He frowned before dumping it in a bucket of soapy water to soak. He would deal with it later. Only once the inside of his house was clean and the sun was setting did Beorn realize the eagle was still laying patiently outside. The large skin changer walked outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly the eagle perked up and turned those big amber eyes onto the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe your Sky Sister will live, though she may end up losing the arm.” Beorn told the eagle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meneldor dipped his head in a bow, a relieved sigh escaping the bird. “I thank you, Beorn. For all that you have done.” Meneldor then felt the need to inform Beorn that the eagles had dropped a whole convocation of dwarves not far as the wings flew. “I say this because some of them smelled as if they were close to our Sky Sister. It is possible they will find their way here. They walked with one of the Istari and others who do not feel as if they were quite what they appeared to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My thanks for the warning.” Beorn grumbled, looking about as if he could see the approaching dwarves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With your permission,” Meneldor began. “I would like to remain here until I have a chance to speak with our Sky Sister…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you remember not to hunt on my lands you are welcome.” Beorn nodded. “Now, I have chores to catch up on…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thank you once more.” The eagle dipped his head, settling more comfortably onto the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn had by far exhausted his ability to ‘properly’ socially interact for the moment and so he merely turned and went back to chopping the wood as he had been when interrupted hours before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trip to Beorn’s was miserable. Between short supplies, the silent argument between Nori and Dwalin that had yet to bubble over into anything that could be resolved, and the injuries that they had all sustained there was little to be cheerful about. They had hoped that they had managed to get away without pursuit since Lilly and Vulcan had killed all of the orcs and wargs between them, but though they saw no signs of immediate danger they were certain that Azog’s disappearance would not go uninvestigated for long. Though orcs had little care for one another, fear of their leaders bred some small loyalty to them and whoever was to assume control would want to be certain of his predecessor’s demise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They moved as rapidly as they could and Thorin pushed them all the hardest though his injuries were the most severe. He was particularly unforgiving of Fíli, Kíli, and Nori, and although the latter’s inclusion in his ire was unsurprising, that he included his nephews was. Tempted as she was to interfere in it, Lilly kept her head down. She had become accustomed to not being entirely trusted by the Company during their weeks on the road together, but there was a difference between wary distrust and the way that some of them avoided even her gaze. They would come around in time, she knew, but it hurt to be pushed aside the way that she had been, and it hurt even more to see the rifts that had popped up between the princes and their Uncle, Nori and Dwalin, and Bilbo and Bofur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at Beorn’s late on the second day and by the time they had drawn close enough to see the distant curl of smoke from the cottage Lilly was able to feel the cool tingle that she associated with Penny. From the way that Bilbo reached for her and clutched at her hand for a moment, he felt it too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf seemed determined to follow the same plan that he had in Lilly’s sources, and that he had used with Bilbo according to her brother, and the dwobbit was not in the mood for it. Her sister was nearby and she wanted to go to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re all going in together,” she told the wizard, “I’m not in the mood for your games, and everyone has seen what happens to those who get in my way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Beorn’s cottage, Penny had woken sometime around mid-morning. Beorn had greeted her and exchanged names. Then he had inquired about anyone possibly coming to look for her. She had told them that her name was currently Corvo and that she was disguised as her sister’s guard and that her sister and the others of the Company would probably be arriving within the next few days, though she was uncertain of the timeframe. Then she had thanked Beorn profusely for saving her life. And all the while she had stared… Because Beorn? He was smoking hot and absolutely nothing like how the movies depicted him! When he left to get her something to eat she had actually fanned herself!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly would understand if Penny decided to upgrade… Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought was not a serious one, at least. And she was mostly composed when the giant hunk of skin changer returned with a bowl of rather tasty vegetable and bean soup. She thanked him again, moving to take it with both arms only to realize she could not really feel her right arm at all and she looked at it. The flesh, especially at the edges of the bandage Beorn had wrapped it in, was discolored and she could barely get her fingers to move at all. She grimaced, accepting Beorn’s help to use a pillow as a lap tray for the large bowl and then awkwardly using her left hand to eat. The large bear-man joined her for the meal and they chatted about general gossip in the areas they had come from or lived around. For someone as isolated as Beorn, he sure was eager for news of the world. But she supposed everyone could have their moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, some time after eating as Penny’s energy waned and she started to drift off, she said, “The Company that’s coming… Most don’t know who I am. And since I’m in disguise, they also think I cannot speak. But my sister and our brother will know. And one other, if he wants to admit he recognizes me… I’m not sure if anyone else has recognized me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems an awfully complicated game you are playing, Corvo.” Beorn mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” Penny agreed easily, drifting off. “But it’s fun, too…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She roused again later for another meal, Beorn feeding her with lots of things good for helping the body replenish lost blood. It was then that he told her of the eagle waiting outside and how he had brought her to Beorn’s cottage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Penny tried to get up, but felt a bit woozy. “I should go thank them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save it, he is content and you still need to regain your energy.” Beorn dismissed and refused to carry the injured patient outside. Instead, he tucked her into the bed and told her to rest until he brought the next meal. And then he went outside to see about cleaning the blood out of that robe and the bandages he had changed earlier while she had slept.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a large eagle outside the cottage when it came into view. Thorin had grumbled when the dwobbit had overruled both him and Gandalf and declared that she would approach the skinchanger whether they were with her or not. This, she had said, was neither the place nor the time for games. They needed Beorn’s help and they were more likely to get it if they were upfront about things as far as she was concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skinchanger, when she saw him, was immense. He was also, however, incredibly attractive, something that was apparently a theme in Middle Earth. He was tall and seemed to be composed of solid muscle in a way that made her mouth water. Were it not for Fíli and Kíli, who were stood just behind her with Bilbo, and the certain knowledge that he would probably break her in two, Lilly would have entertained the thought of at least trying to convince him to take a tumble. She had her princes, however, and as attractive as Beorn was he was not them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was also holding a bundle of dark cloth which dripped with blood soaked water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The eagle turned to regard the approaching Company with intense eyes, almost as if inspecting them to judge who would be the tastiest of them and a couple of the dwarves shivered at the look. But then the great head turned to say something to Beorn who looked up from where he was washing the cloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn frowned, “This all of you then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were expecting us?” Lilly asked, stepping forward when none of the others would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The giant man squinted down at Lilly, who just happened to be the shortest of the group. “Aye.” He agreed. “Corvo woke some time ago and warned that a Company was heading in this direction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh… they’re here,” Lilly breathed in relief, “may I… may I see them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn stared at Lilly for a long time. “Your guard then?” At her nod, he dropped the robe back into the water and dried his hands on a nearby towel. He gestured her forward. “Just you.” He said. “And your brother.” He said as an afterthought. “Corvo was sleeping the last time I was in there.” He turned to the eagle. “Would you please make certain no one tries to enter without my leave?” At the eagle’s nod, Beorn opened the front door and gestured for Lilly and whichever of the others was her brother to enter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright,” she assured Fíli when he reached for her. “He won’t hurt us.” She looked at Bilbo and he nodded. Then the two of them turned and followed the giant into the cottage. Once they were away from the Company she spoke again. “How is she really?” She asked Beorn, “because I know as soon as I ask her she’ll lie about how hurt she is to stop me from worrying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drained from blood loss and whatever she was doing when Meneldor found her.” Beorn rumbled softly. “And if she’s very lucky her arm won’t have to be amputated. We should know within a few days either way.” The giant man moved slow enough for the two tiny figures to keep up. When he reached his room he opened the door. If Lilly and Bilbo had thought the beds in Rivendell were large they had nothing on this one. There was also a large dog curled up beside the bed. “She could barely move a couple of her fingers earlier and said she could not feel it at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly pulled a face. “Where are the elves when you need them? I’d even take Elladan’s efforts at this point.” She grumbled. She looked at Bilbo. “Right, let’s go and give her a proper telling off for being completely stupid and following us instead of going back to Rivendell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn moved something over that would allow the two small folks to more easily climb up onto the bed before giving a nod and heading outside to deal with that mess. He closed the bedroom door on the way out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo looked worried. “Should we really yell about that?” He wondered as he clambered up onto the bed where Penny was lying asleep. She looked deathly pale like that and the colors visible on the bandaged arm lying above the blanket on her stomach was horrible. He felt his stomach turn and thanked the bandages wrapped just below her elbow for hiding whatever had caused the discoloration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes we should,” Lilly declared as she looked at the terrible bruising and her sister’s pale skin. “She could have caught us up once Elrond had the chance to look at that arm.” Then she leant in and flicked her sister’s ear lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo hesitated. “Would she have made it though?” He wondered in a soft voice as Penny wrinkled her nose and turned her head away from the ear flick. “We were a long way away from Rivendell when it happened. And Beorn said there was blood loss…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll find out when she wakes up,” Lilly replied. “I think that was her robe out there, that Beorn was washing, and her packs and armour are still piled outside. She can’t have been here very long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny started to muzzily come to, her ear stinging slightly and familiar voices speaking nearby. “Lilly?” She wondered, voice barely audible even with sensitive ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s me,” the dwobbit said, “and Bilbo too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late.” The dwelf mumbled before seeming to fall back to sleep. She had not bothered opening her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Late my flaming ass,” Lilly grumbled. “Guess we’re going to have to wait to yell at her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Most people don't realize that after Sméagol killed Déagol he did not immediately flee. He stayed with his hobbit family who did not live in the Shire, east of the Misty Mountains. There he was given the nickname Gollum from his family as the ring corrupted him because of the sound he'd started making after killing Déagol. His family Matriarch, his Grandmother, was the one that banished him. And he's the reason hobbits give presents on their birthday instead of receiving them. Anyway...</p>
<p>In case you couldn't tell, I felt sorry for what the ring did to Sméagol and I couldn't leave it like the book or movie left it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. White Flag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Take a hit, shoot me down, shoot me down<br/>I will never hit the ground, hit the ground<br/>Playing dead, I'll never do<br/>Gotta keep an eye on you<br/>Patience is wearing thin, paper thin<br/>Promises broke again, what a sin<br/>But it only feeds my energy<br/>So don't expect no sympathy</p><p>Smoke, fire, it's all going up<br/>Don't you know I ain't afraid to shed a little blood<br/>Smoke, fire, flares are going up, flares are going up</p><p>Oh, won't wave my white flag, no<br/>This time I won't let go<br/>I'd rather die<br/>Than give up the fight, give up the fight<br/>Give up the fight, give up the fight<br/>Won't wave my white flag, no<br/>Oh, I won't go down slow<br/>I'd rather die<br/>Than give up the fight, give up the fight<br/>Give up the fight, give up the fight</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syhBqULC99I">Bishop Briggs, <i>White Flag</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beorn finally did let the others in, though he did not seem pleased with the prospect. He provided food and told them they could bunk in the barn on the hay as the only bed in the house was currently taken. Anytime the proclaimed leader, Thorin, tried to make any protest to the fare or accomodations, the large bear-man just turned and walked away while saying the dwarf should be thankful for what he had instead of trying to demand more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly had dug into the packs that her sister had managed to salvage, then asked Beorn if she might be permitted to use his bath. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The great bear-man went out of his way to use a sheet to curtain off an area that he then put a very large bucket of warm water that had been keeping warm near the fire for Lilly. “Apologies, little lady.” He rumbled. “I do my bathing in the river, this is the best I can do.” He went and fetched another massive bucket of water which he set near the fire where the other had been.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I can get clean I really don’t mind,” she told the large man. She glanced at the dwarves. “That lot could do with a wash too.” She added, which included Fíli and Kíli. They had all been on the road for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Off to one side, Glóin was grimacing. “Look here,” he said. He was holding up one of Corvo’s gauntlets. The metal was so buckled in on itself on the elbow end that the top and bottom segments were almost touching.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Beorn </span>
  <em>
    <span>kindly</span>
  </em>
  <span> told the dwarves that there was a water pump outside if they wanted to go clean up. And that they really should clean up because they were starting to stink up his house. He plucked the gauntlet right out of Glóin’s hand and set it back with the rest of Corvo’s armor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwarves took the hint as Lilly cringed at the sight of the damaged gauntlet. It had taken a bit but she had finally convinced Beorn to tell her exactly how long her sister had been with him. It had been a little less than a day, and that meant that Penny had been doing something else while the rest of the Company had been under the mountains. The dwobbit washed quickly, not wanting to put Beorn out any more than she already had. Fortunately, Penny still had the spare clothes that the dwobbit had stashed in her pack, along with a nice stash of her pills. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She cleaned up quickly and pulled on fresh clothes. It was nice to be dressed after days of wandering around wearing only her mithril tunic and Kíli’s coat. There were no spare boots, although it would not have been fair to ask her sister to carry them, which did not matter due to the sturdiness of her hobbit feet.  She dried her hair quickly and was already replacing her braids when the first of the dwarves began to reappear from their scrub in the nearby river. The view, Lilly decided as she combed her hair, was really quite delightful given they had apparently decided to wash their clothes and hang them to dry outside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While this was going on, Beorn was puttering around making some thick soup using a lot of vegetables and grains. He was also putting risen dough into the oven for some fresh bread. As the bread baked he would sometimes stir the pot before setting out a stack of bowls and spoons. Of course, these were all Beorn-sized dishes, so they were rather large. He put out mugs and even brought out some honey-mead. Fresh jars of honey were set out as were bowls of fruit. And then he moved the massive cauldron away from the fire and set it down, a ladle plopped into it. He took a bowl and a spoon and put a large serving into it, setting it aside just as the bread finished. He took the bread from the oven, setting it on the table. He cut it into thick slices, spreading butter on some of them before he took the buttered bread and the filled bowl and began walking toward his room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly hesitated, then made her way to the table to grab something to eat. She had a large piece of her mind that she needed to give to her sister, but she did not want the distraction of an empty stomach. Nor did she want to miss the dwarves who were unashamedly wandering around in only their small clothes. Penny probably would have enjoyed the view as well. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was the added distraction of Fíli and Kíli, who seemed to have decided that since everyone was clean it was time the three of them find somewhere a little bit secluded for a while. Which they would, she promised, but not until she had yelled at Corvo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Beorn’s voice rumbled from the bedroom for a bit before he emerged again. He rummaged around before taking some items and putting them in a bundle of cloth before pouring a large mug of milk. He took those into his room and when he returned again he was empty handed before making himself some food and sitting at the table to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he reemerged Lilly shoved the last of her food down, although still a little peckish it was not sufficient to keep her away from her sister any longer. Her dwarves, namely Fíli, Kíli and Nori, were told to stay where they were no matter how loud the yelling got, and to keep everyone else out as well. She had no intention of outing her sister’s identity just yet. Then she slipped from the table and marched to Beorn’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake,” she said simply as soon as she walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently.” Penny said, awkwardly holding her spoon in her left hand as she finished her soup. She had already finished her bread. “I remember seeing the cliff on fire. How’d everything go?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a bit of a moment,” Lilly replied. “Azog and all the orcs with him are dead. I’m sure the others will tell you all about it. Why didn’t you go back to Imladris?” She had switched to Sindarin without thinking, aware that it was unlikely the dwarves in the Company spoke it and not wanting them to make too many connections. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny regarded Lilly for a moment before setting her dishes aside. She then moved the bundle Beorn had brought her onto the pillow she had been using as a lap tray. “Honestly? I wasn’t thinking. I was hurting and all I could think about was that you were in there. So I went in too. But then I felt Zephyr below me and I followed him instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly tangled her fingers into the hair at her scalp and pulled lightly, something she had always done when she was trying to keep hold of her temper.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You nearly died,” the dwobbit said slowly. “You might still lose your arm,” she added. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf gave the dwobbit a blank look before she merely said, “Risks we knew were in our futures. I did not spend a decade training to turn around and run away when things got hard.” She opened the bundle to show a pile of rags, some thread, and a needle. Beorn had given it to her so she could do something to work on the dexterity in her left hand. The dwelf stabbed the needle into the pillow to hold it up while she threaded it and then fumbled through trying to tie it off with only her teeth and her non-dominant hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have caught us up,” Lilly disagreed. “You could have flown to Imladris, got treatment and caught us up!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” The dwelf said with infuriating calm while attempting to sew rags together one-handed, her right only good for holding the material down and twitching three of her fingers. “I found something that needed to be done. So I did it. Then I was flying and… I don’t remember. I thought I was falling, but Beorn says an eagle brought me to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you lose your hand?” Lilly asked. “You won’t be able to follow us if it has to be cut off. You know that. What could possibly have been so important that you would risk that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I lose it, I lose it. And I adapt. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> continue on.” The dwelf said sternly. Sure she was right handed, but she was not helpless or useless. “As for what was so important… Sméagol.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>game</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lilly hissed, “or a book or a movie or anything else. This is real life and I don’t know if a decade of elf healing magic has screwed with your head or not, but if you lose that hand I will tie you to this bed and send Zephyr to get Glorfindel to keep you away from the battle. Because you will not be ready to fight in two months, even if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep</span>
  </em>
  <span> your damn hand!” She took a deep breath. “And we didn’t need to worry about Sméagol.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> like I’m playing?” Penny asked, her voice controlled in that way she did when she was pushing down her emotions. “I am more than a pair of hands. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> continue on.” She tilted her head before softly calling, “Zephyr.” The elemental left Bilbo for the first time since the last command from his mistress and went to her side. “If anyone comes near me trying to strap me down or send me away… Stop them. With extreme prejudice.” She looked at Lilly as she said the last part. “And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take care of Sméagol.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly disagreed, “you didn’t. You needed to stop and </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Of course you are more than a pair of hands, you think I don’t know that? But two months of practice will not override </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> of learning to use both hands, or even just your right. What happens when we get into a fight and you try to do something with your right because you always have? Because that’s what muscle memory </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are going to get yourself killed and that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>unacceptable</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I won’t rely on weapons.” The dwelf’s eyes flashed angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Lilly screamed. “You will fall back on them because that’s how you prefer to do it. You think I want you out there at a bigger disadvantage than we’re already going to be at due to sheer numbers? And what if Glorfindel is the one to decide you don’t get to be out there because of your injury? Are you going to set Zephyr on him too?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I will go full twister on them before any close combat is necessary.” Penny said through gritted teeth. She had yet to raise her voice high enough to make it through the walls. “And if Glorfindel tries to </span>
  <em>
    <span>control</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, he’s going to have a much bigger problem than a lost limb to deal with!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are un-fucking-believable,” Lilly snarled. “Do you know that? We won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> in peak condition when they come for us. I went full fucking torch on that cliff and it knocked me back for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And that was probably only about 60 orcs, at </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We won’t have been on the move for two days but we aren’t going to be on grand meals like in Imladris either. I’m not sure your twister would last long enough to deal with a hundred of them. Let alone two enormous armies. And if Glorfindel loves you enough to want to keep you </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe, more</span>
  </em>
  <span> power to him! Because you know what? You two aren’t married, but I’m willing to bet </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything I have</span>
  </em>
  <span> that if you died he would fade </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I take out a measly </span>
  <em>
    <span>ten</span>
  </em>
  <span> orcs before they slaughter me then at least I will have fucking tried and you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to stop me from contributing!” The dwelf growled right back. “This is why I was fucking kidnapped from my home, changed, given powers. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you had </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone back</span>
  </em>
  <span> they could have treated you and we wouldn’t even be </span>
  <em>
    <span>having</span>
  </em>
  <span> this discussion!” There was a flicker of flames at her fingertips. “And I would have been worried sick about you, but then you would have showed up to save the day and been able to contribute </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s not just…” she paused to get herself under control. “It isn’t just contributing. This isn’t a pre-school race where you get a prize for entering. This is all or nothing, success or abject failure and we need </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> we have if we’re going to win. Which includes you having both of your hands and not dying of some fucking infection in the middle of sodding Mirkwood!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden knock on the door, a heavy hand from the one being that Nori, Fíli, and Kíli could not intimidate into staying back. Beorn’s voice came through the door. “Pardon me, but Meneldor is insisting he must speak with Corvo immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well go on then, Corvo. You’re well enough to follow us and come into battle with us,” Lilly snapped. “So you have to be well enough to talk to the eagle that brought you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Scowling, Penny shoved Lilly with a gust of air that would not knock the dwobbit down, but would show she was not impressed with her sister’s snark. “Do you have my robe?” She asked softly as she set aside the pillow and slid out from under the blankets. She was only wearing the thin shirt and trousers she wore under her armor, the right sleeve having been cut away. She padded barefoot to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I got as much water out as I could…” The bear-man opened the door just enough to hold the dark robe through the opening.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny took it with her left hand. “Thank you.” She flicked it as if to shake water off it and blew a massive gust of air over it like one of those high pressure vent hand dryers. Then she wrapped it around herself. She managed the clasps on the robe with one hand before pulling the hood up over her the messy braided coil Glorfindel had put it in before she left. She gave Lilly one last look of irritation before pulling the hood to completely obscure her face and left the room. She followed Beorn with her head down, ignoring Bilbo and the assortment of dwarves and most definitely Gandalf as she left the house and headed over to the great eagle… He was… Beautiful!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meneldor, had he not been one of Manwë’s Great Eagles, would probably have been a golden eagle and Penny just wanted to touch. They were her favorites and she had once roleplayed a talking golden eagle in a game based off of some lion-god and a witch with a clothes obsession, or something. It was a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To the dwelf’s surprise, the Eagle bowed to her. When he spoke, it was in Sindarin which made her flinch slightly because he had to have heard the yelling. “Sky Sister, I am happy to see you in greater health than when I saw you last. I have been waiting to discuss a matter with you, but as I waited an even greater matter was brought to my attention.” He turned his head, bringing one eye to level with the dwelf’s head to observe her closely. “It should be no surprise to you that I heard your conversation with the Fire Mountain Daughter. I understand your need to continue is great, but that your health is also at great risk. With keeping my other task in mind, I find I must offer my services. I can take you to Imladris where you can receive healing without draining yourself. And once you are healed I can return you to your task. That way you get the healing you need without draining your own resources.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What of the task you were originally waiting for?” Penny wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a matter of discussion, one which we can speak of as we fly together.” Meneldor said, seeming pleased with the solution.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf considered the matter for a few minutes. “Just a minute.” She turned and walked back into the house. Scanning the area quickly, she went over to her pack. She unhooked the second pack from it before dumping the contents out of her pack which was mostly spare clothes and food in the form of teriyaki jerky and lembas. Then she went over to her pile of weapons and armor. The pistols and collapsed Trickster were stuffed into the pack and, after a moment of regarding the dented gauntlet, she added that as well. She was about to stand up again when she had a memory and shoved the clothes aside before grabbing something in a red cloth to stuff in the pack as well. Then, leaving everything else on the floor, she moved over to whisper something to Beorn.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Still without even looking at anyone else, Penny walked back out of the house. She pulled her pack up so that it hung from her left shoulder before carefully pulling herself up onto the Eagle’s back… Well, making it seem that way. She may have boosted herself with some wind. Then, still never speaking, Meneldor took off into the sky with the dwelf on his back, circling higher and higher before turning west and soon disappearing from sight as the distance grew.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I see killing Azog hasn't much improved your temper, princess," Nori commented as Lilly marched past the dwarves after her sister. This discussion was not over and nor would it be until Penny agreed to stay behind.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Corvo might very well lose their arm and you expect me to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they plan on following us anyway?" She demanded and Nori winced.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That bad?" He asked. The dwobbit nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You speak as though you expect me to allow you to continue with us," Thorin said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"If Balin's account of what happened on that cliff hasn't clued you in to my true motives in crossing those mountains," Lilly hissed at the dwarf king, "then let me make it completely clear </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I have been sent to make sure that you succeed and I cannot do that trailing along behind you." She held up her hand when it looked like he was going to object. "I have other things to worry about right now." She dismissed him and hurried to the door in time to hear Meneldor offer Penny a ride back to Rivendell.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny would be on that eagle to Rivendell, the dwobbit promised herself, even if she had to throw her on there. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s enough of that,” Nori said as he pulled her from the door, his Sindarin was a little hesitant. “Went better than your last fight, don’t get me wrong, but I think you might be better off out of the way.” She scowled at him for a moment, then nodded and let him drag her back among the rest of the dwarves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That was quite the disagreement,” Balin said mildly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How much did you understand?” Lilly asked him, eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all of it,” the old advisor shrugged. “I am not so fluent in Sindarin as I could be, and certainly not enough to follow it spoken as rapidly as that. Enough to know that you are short one guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it seem to you that I need one?” Lilly asked him. “Corvo is for the protection of others, not to protect me.” Some of the Company turned to look at Thorin, who had been the one to most noticeably annoy the strange ranger. “Now, if you will all excuse me, I am going to take a walk before I end up with an incinerated former guard instead of just an injured one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She left by way of the attached barn.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is acceptable to feel sorrow at parting from loved ones, Sister.” Meneldor said, hearing Penny sniffle on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny had told him her name not long after they took off, but the Eagle had done the equivalent of shrugging while flapping his wings and continued to call her Sister or Sky Sister. “I’m not feeling sorrow.” Penny said, her breath hitching. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I always cry when I get really angry…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I had wondered.” Meneldor agreed easily. “You did not smell of sorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t smell!” Penny instantly argued, though she probably did. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> smell! And I hope I don’t end up with puffy, itchy eyes. I don’t react well to feathers…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Manwë would not permit a child of the sky to be bothered by feathers.” The Eagle said, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If Penny had thought about it, she would have realized that when she woke up in Beorn’s bed she should have been swollen and puffy from prolonged feather contact. It was why she could not use feather pillows or blankets back before. She… Honestly was not sure what her bedding was made of back in Imladris, it had never occurred to her to check. Speaking of… “How long will it take to reach Imladris?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We can be there not long after sunrise if I go higher into an airstream.” Meneldor responded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So go higher!” Penny encouraged, letting out a soft whoop when the Eagle did just that. After a few minutes of enjoying the wind over her face, the air having long since pushed her hood back, she wondered, “What was it you wanted to discuss?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Meneldor flew, they talked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was not long later that Lilly saw Meneldor fly off, with a tiny dark speck on his back. Penny had left with him then, she thought miserably, and had not even paused to say goodbye. She wanted to be angry about that except that she actually did not blame her. It probably would have turned into another argument anyway. She watched the eagle until he could no longer be seen, joined by Fíli and Kíli some time later. The dark haired prince wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his chin on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, if we followed that argument correctly,” he said lightly, “Corvo is your sister in disguise.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you two spoke Sindarin,” Lilly replied in lieu of answering him directly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not many do,” Fíli told her. “Our mother insisted we learn it, Uncle knows a little but tends not to use it. We mostly kept in practice because Dwalin doesn’t know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So if you want to plan something while he’s in earshot you can slip it past him,” she concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Which still does not answer our question about Corvo,” Fíli pointed out. Lilly sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Corvo is Penny,” she grumbled. “Corvo is her ranger name and the blacksmith in Imladris is about as insane as she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranger?” Kíli asked. “Surely not the same ranger that Vali…” She felt him wince.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The very same,” Lilly sighed. “Which goes some way to explain why I get so freaked out about the possibility of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I lost Vali… I almost lost her at the same time and I don’t think she ever realised what that would do to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I could not imagine…” Fíli paused, “I could not imagine the pain that losing my brother would cause,” he said finally. “But I can understand your need to protect her. Although it does not answer the question about </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> she felt the need to assume such a disguise.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s half elf and your uncle is difficult enough,” Lilly replied. “We didn’t want to give him extra stuff to bitch about. Plus, I’d made it very clear that I wasn’t going to be dragging her from Imladris any time soon because of Glorfindel. Who is going to lose his mind when he catches up and finds out she’s been hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She leant back against Kíli who held her a little bit tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she will stay in Rivendell?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is her task too,” Lilly whispered. “Me and her and Glorfindel… this is our task, and we can’t fail. But we can’t afford to die due to our own stupidity either. Not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not die at all,” Fíli informed her. She stared at him as he stood in front of her so that he could meet her eyes. “We already thought we had lost you once. We will not lose you now or any time in the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It might happen,” Lilly warned him. “There’s plenty of time for more things to go wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are ours,” Kíli breathed beside her ear as Fíli kissed her. "We will not allow you to die."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Who was she to argue with that?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny did eventually doze off. She was still injured despite her stubborn nature and, though it had been slow for the most part, she had lost a lot of blood. One did not recover from that easily. Not to mention her elbow and upper arm were throbbing which was disconcerting considering she could not feel anything below her elbow. Meneldor woke her after sunrise as he left the air stream they were following so that he could prepare to land.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If the dwelf’s vision had been better and she had been looking for it, she would have seen a white stallion racing out of the valley bearing his rider east toward the Misty Mountains. But as it was, she did not even have her glasses with her and they were too high for them to have helped much either way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that structure down there?” Meneldor wondered, his gaze focused on something below.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf looked down as well, but she could not determine what the Eagle was on about so asked. At his reply she stifled a snort of irritated amusement. “A tornado blew some trees around a while back. I talked Elrond into leaving it so that it could be the frame for a nest any Eagle visitors could use.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meneldor seemed to absorb this information before he snootily said, “It’s awfully bare.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Penny said, “I don’t think they’ve ever built an actual nest before, that’s why it’s just a frame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Perhaps.” The Eagle said in an agreeable tone and then he was landing in the courtyard and elves came scurrying out to see what one of the Great Eagles required. And they paused when they saw Penny sliding off of his back… Alone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next thirty minutes were a headache as the dwelf insisted everyone was alive and uninjured, then she pointed out that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was injured and could use some healing, thank you very much. Meneldor said he would inspect the ‘nest’ while he waited, taking off and gliding to where the circle of trees remained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I sometimes wonder if you are trying to outdo each injury you get!” Ahyarmen exclaimed as he peeled off the bandages. “This might hurt…” He warned as he reached bloodier and bloodier spots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It won’t.” Penny attempted to reassure him. “I can’t feel anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by the change in Ahyarmen’s expression as he abandoned unwrapping and went straight to cutting the bandage off, it was not a good attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The wound was big and long and ugly. It went at an odd angle starting about an inch below her inner elbow on one side and wrapping at a curve almost three quarters of the way around her arm. It was clear to Ahyarmen that muscle had been torn and who knew what else.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How in Eru’s name did you manage this?!” The healer wondered. He removed the stitching carefully, checking interior damage as the flesh opened and washing it with an astringent and athelas solution. He did murmur a compliment on the neatly done, if not elf-perfect stitching at least.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Got my arm crushed in a stone door.” The dwelf said easily. “It buckled in my gauntlet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When did this happen?” Elrond asked, finally arriving from whatever he had been doing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny tilted her head as she thought. “Four? Maybe five days ago? Six at the most. It only got stitched up the day before yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Days with an open wound!” Ahyarmen exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really open.” Penny reassured… And then took away the reassurance. “The metal and leather was stuck in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you move your fingers?” Elrond wondered, picking up her hand while testing the blood flow in her fingers. The dwelf obliging tried to move them and got slight bends from the ring and pinky finger as well as the thumb. The index and middle finger remained motionless.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s worse than you think…” Penny said and when both elves gave her an alarmed look she added, “I’m heading back out as soon as possible. There’s no time to rest and recover. I need to be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both elves grimaced and set to work.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did Lilly handle that well? No. Would any of us have handled it much better? Probably. These girls are in so far over their heads really. And I can breathe. Just my exam to go....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Indestructible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You will be shown<br/>How I've become<br/>Indestructible<br/>Determination that is incorruptible<br/>From the other side<br/>A terror to behold<br/>Annihilation will be unavoidable<br/>Every broken enemy will know<br/>That their opponent had to be invincible<br/>Take a last look around while you're alive<br/>I'm an indestructible master of war</p>
<p>~<a>Disturbed, <i>Indestructible</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Links at the end of the chapter for two very familiar elf faces!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Penny found out how closely she had missed Glorfindel she had cursed, quite a lot, and in several languages. Some of which were even languages from before since curse words were the easiest to learn. She took it in stride though, confident that she would be ahead of him again long before it became an issue. At the moment she was sitting on one of the benches in the garden while Salabdúr’s wife Milbes, one of the lesser healers, took her turn massaging healing energy into the dwelf’s arm. As the elleth worked, Berechon spoke to the dwelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm... It should not have crumpled so easily.” He remarked. “A stone door, you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny made an affirmative noise before giving a slight grunt of pain. She was not allowed any painkillers during this treatment. It was the only way to determine if she was regaining sensation in her arm and hand. “A sliding one. The goblins were slamming it closed. They had some mechanism to help, I didn’t get a good look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know better than to reach for closing doors.” Berechon grunted, trying to bend the steel of the gauntlet without success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf made a face. “I was a bit distracted with the realization that goblins had kidnapped my sister and friends and I was trying to get to them. Though it did allow Gandalf to break down the door more easily.” She would insist that until her dying breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can fix it easily enough. Might work on a different design for you. I normally work gauntlets to protect against edged blows not crushing pressure.” The smith looked thoughtful. “I’ll see what I can do…” He murmured absently as he wandered off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The treatment continued as Milbes silently worked. Every elf that could heal had been asked to pitch in and, in Imladris, there were a lot of them. Though…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny waited until they were clear, rippling out her sense of the air currents to check for anything living, their breath would disturb the air after all. After a moment, she leaned toward Milbes and said, “What is getting elf married like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milbes considered the dwelf for a moment, looking into her eyes and then letting her gaze fall to the betrothal ring. After a moment, she leaned closer and began to whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly was beginning to regret her declarations on the cliff top as she had been identifying herself so that Azog knew exactly who was killing him, if he had even spoken Common. In the moment it had felt right and true. The Valar had stolen her from her world and changed her. She may have looked more like a hobbit, except for the small feet and fluffy sideburns that were mostly hidden by her ridiculous curly hair, but at the core of her she acted and felt more like a dwarf. Her ability to call on fire, something that the hobbits would have been horrified by, was of great use to dwarves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention her personal motivation in all of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Long before she had met them, before the concept of fanfiction had been a thought in her mind, seven year old Lilly had declared the deaths of Fíli and Kíli a terrible mistake. Now, nearly forty years after that thought had first entered her mind, she was in a position to do something about it, regardless of her relationship with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it had seemed right, more than right, to proclaim herself Aulë's Wrath and Vengeance and who knew what else because Aulë created the dwarves and it only made sense that as connected as Penny was to Manwë's realm, Lilly had to be connected to something else. Had to be connected to Aulë as much as Glorfindel's grasp of emotions connected him, in some ways, to Nïenna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had not reckoned how some, namely Óin, would react to such a statement. The priest of Mahal, and it had been a huge surprise to discover priests among the dwarves when there seemed to be little in the way of structured religion anywhere they had been in Middle Earth, had spent their first full day at Beorn's in a trance. Honestly, if asked, Lilly would have said that she thought he was just stoned more than anything. Certainly the smoke from the sticks he had dug out of his pocket to burn had made her head spin a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had emerged the following day, red eyed and obviously nursing a monstrous headache, and declared that the Lady Vesta was truly a servant of Mahal sent to give His great blessing and approval to their quest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At which point Nori, the shit, had bowed to her and smirked as he said "You honour us with your presence, oh great Blessing of Mahal," which had earnt him a clip around the ear from Dwalin, although judging by the noisy makeup sex she had overheard when she had finally returned from her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> liaison with Fíli and Kíli the pair of them had reconciled easily enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The name, however, stuck. Fíli, Kíli, Nori and Dwalin used it teasingly, Thorin refused to use it at all although he had finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>welcomed</span>
  </em>
  <span> her as a member of the Company, and the rest used it off and on as a replacement for her fictitious title. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was plain embarrassing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn and Gandalf seemed to find it amusing though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not drop this.” Erestor said as he placed something against Penny’s right palm. He waited until she had managed to curl her fingers enough to keep from dropping it before he took hold of her forearm. The ellon did not possess much healing skill, but the other healers were tired from working on the dwelf and he did possess some. So he pushed what he could into the injured arm. “Try to move it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing Erestor had placed in Penny’s hand was a dwarf-made glass pen. After Lilly had brought some to Imladris, the ellon had special ordered some of his own. “No, like this.” Erestor took the pen from the dwelf and then twirled it around in his fingers before handing it back. He admired the look of determination on the young woman. But still. “You do not have to return.” Erestor knew she planned to leave in no more than a week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Penny responded, slowly concentrating on moving her fingers the correct way. Fiddling with a pen should have been something she did while not thinking about it, not something she had to concentrate on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know you have not already accomplished your task? Returning the damaged hobbit to the arms of the Maker may have been all you needed to do.” Erestor argued, his tone calm and reasonable. “I do not think anyone else would have done so with such gentleness and care. Not after what you told me about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t deserve any of it,” the dwelf muttered, brow furrowed as she focused on not dropping the glass pen. Her middle and index finger were still stiff and only partially responsive, but she could move the other three more easily now. And… She still did not feel them. Or the majority of her forearm. But she still kind of felt them. She remembered once back before she had needed to get stitches in her knuckle and after they had injected the local anesthetic she had not felt anything… Mostly. She had still felt the thread pulling through her skin, sliding. She remembered telling the doctor about how weird the sliding thread felt and he had seemed surprised she felt it. That was how most of her arm and her hand and fingers felt. Like she could feel it but at the same time not. “I had to give him a new ending. A better one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erestor hummed gently as he worked his magic deep into the flesh. He had to be careful because he could accidentally cause her to drop the pen if he actually pressed as deeply as he sent his magic. “You told the twins and Glorfindel that you rewrote stories. Perhaps it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> story you were meant to rewrite.” As he finished, knowing if he tried any more then he would accidentally hurt himself as well as her, he added, “No one would think less of you for staying until you have been properly treated.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would think less of me.” Penny said, looking into Erestor’s eyes. “With Lilly and Bilbo and Dori and the others out there. Not to mention Glorfindel’s gone to join them. I can’t let them face it alone. It’s just… It feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It feels like we all need to be together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you are right and you do need to be together.” Erestor said, reaching out to take the pen from the dwelf’s grip. She had managed to tighten her fingers a bit more around it when she had distractedly stopped twirling it, but the pen was still easy to pry from her grasp. “I believe Alissinde wished to start working on you gripping heavier things next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny stood, recognizing the dismissal, and bowed. “Thank you, Erestor.” She turned to go and was surprised when the ellon took hold of her arm and pulled her into a quick hug. She returned it with her good arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Erestor released her, he reached to gently brush a hand over her hair before saying, “You are more than the mission the Valar have given you. Remember that, child.” And then he departed, heading in the vague direction of his rooms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly was worried, not so much about the road ahead of them, if it came to it she would burn every spider and half of Mirkwood if necessary. She was worried about her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit did not, for a moment, believe that she had handled discovering how badly Penny had been injured well. Quite honestly she had never been very good at dealing with news that friends and family were hurt or seriously ill when she could not be there to help them or be certain of the outcome. To see Penny so cavalier about her health, about her life, tore deeply at the dwobbit. Penny was her sister, she was the most important person in Lilly’s life along with Bilbo. They were the only family that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fíli and Kíli were important too, but it was different with them. She adored them, they were nearly everything that she had imagined they would be, if a little bit more serious and a little less prone to mischief. As much as she adored them, though, and as thrilled as she was that they wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a corner of her mind still asked if she really wanted them for the dwarves she knew or if she was still clinging to the idea of them she had cultivated from a young age. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was that doubt of herself which stopped them from being the most important people to her. It would be unfair to tie them to her when she was still reconciling her preconceived ideas about them with what she knew of them now and she wished that Penny were here so that her sister could beat some sense into her. And while she may regret </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had handled the situation, Lilly would not regret the fact that her sister had been taken back to Rivendell for treatment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny had been putting on a brave face and Lilly had no idea how much of that had been bravado and how much had been willful ignorance in the face of an outcome the dwelf had not been willing to admit to being a possibility. Regardless of whether her sister’s arm would have had to be amputated before or </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mirkwood, the colour of her fingers had indicated that without drastic help from the elves she might never get any use of her hand back. Lilly had been friends with someone in the Before who had lost the use of their arm in a car accident, although it had not been their dominant hand, and she had watched helplessly as he had gone from false cheer and determination, to frustration and self loathing. Easy tasks had become a daily struggle for him and although he had eventually adapted, he had thrown so much at his friends that they had begun to pull away from him. In the end he and his girlfriend had moved away and the dwobbit had lost touch, and while she knew that </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> story was not Penny’s story, her mother had told her that his reaction was not an uncommon one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As cruel as it sounded, they could not afford for Penny to realise just how much her life had changed in the middle of Mirkwood, or as they faced Smaug. They could not afford the time to stop and nurse her sister through a raging infection from either the open wound or the dying limb. They would not have the resources to treat an amputation on the road and they certainly did not have a healer to do it. There would be no care and surgical precision, there would just be an axe or a sword and very little or no pain relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention the position that Princess Vesta had been placed in as the one who had employed Corvo the ranger as her guard. A guard with that kind of injury was deemed pretty much useless. A guard with that kind of injury would not have been permitted to continue simply due to being a risk, not only to themselves but also their employer. Penny might never forgive her for it, and Lilly found that, unlike their first argument, this time she did not care. Her sister’s injury made her a liability and they could not afford liabilities right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled on her side to look at Fíli, his face bathed in the light of the moon which shone through a small opening in the side of the barn. It made him seem almost lifeless, giving his skin a washed out look that she hated the sight of. Kíli’s fingers twitched on her hip, as though he sensed her sudden distress. She might doubt the source of her feelings for them, but she could not lose them. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> not lose them, regardless of whatever future traumatic event that might occur to bind their souls together, Fíli and Kíli were hers as much as they had declared her theirs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli’s eyes opened lazily, cutting through the illusion of death as he gazed at her sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop thinking so hard,” he told her. Kíli grumbled something into her neck. “Midnight thoughts always look better in the daylight hours,” he added, “at least that is what our mother has always told us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your mother seems to be full of wise things to say," Lilly observed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She has spent her whole life dealing with our uncle," Fíli murmured. "I am certain that much of it she has learnt through having to do so."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly hummed, sighed and wriggled closer to him. Then she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This could be a major disadvantage for you.” Elrond said. He was observing as Penny swung her axe and hit a target. Her grip had improved enough for the use of the axe, but she still had minimal sensations. “You will not be able to tell if you are further injured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I could do further injury to myself. I know.” Penny grumbled. “It’s no worse than your leg falling asleep and not realizing your foot or toes are bent wrong when you step down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a lot worse than that since you intend to fight.” Elrond chided. He was worn from working on her and he would have liked to do more… But with the other healers putting more effort into trying to repair the dwelf’s arm he had to make certain he had enough energy to deal with any emergencies that arose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The gauntlet will keep me from bending the wrong way, at least.” Penny noted. She was wearing the repaired and reinforced gauntlet as well as a new chainmail reinforced leather glove that Berechon had presented her with before she had taken Trickster to the yard. She had not been able to properly hit the buttons to release the full extent of the handle, but she was managing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would that you were half as interested in your own health as you were in racing back out there.” Elrond softly complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I intend to use my gift more than normally in a fight.” Penny said, chopping a straw dummy’s head off. “This is just so I don’t drop the thing when muscle memory kicks in and I reach for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been able to reload your crossbows?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not fast, but yes.” The dwelf grumbled, “Those were mostly for fun and show anyway. I’d be lucky to fire them once each in a fight before they were more of hindrance than help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond made a decidedly unimpressed sound before saying, “Come here, allow me to work a bit more on your arm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing, Penny set Trickster down before moving over and unclasping the gauntlet from her damaged arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days after Penny had left saw Lilly sorting through the things that she had emptied from her pack before leaving. Most of the bits and pieces had been shoved to one side to be dealt with another time and since none of the dwarves had been entirely comfortable with the thought of going through Corvo’s belongings the task had finally fallen on Lilly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of it was travel rations, lembas and the teriyaki jerky that Penny liked which Lilly remained dubious about. Still, they would need everything that they could get once they were in Mirkwood and so it made sense to keep the stuff. She packed it away carefully and continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few of the waterskins were there too, mostly empty, and the hip flask that Bifur sometimes took a sip from when most of the others were not looking. Curious, the dwobbit opened it and sniffed, instantly pulling a face when she smelt something that reminded her very much of some of Salabdúr’s concoctions for pain. Little wonder given the dwarf had that axe stuck in his head. She put the flask next to her to pass on later.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was one or two other useful things there, some of Penny’s spare clothes that could be adapted to fit one or two of the dwarves if need be, a jar of Lilly’s pills although she had been able to find all of the ingredients around Beorn’s over the days that she had been there, the pills took a little bit longer to make and she had been drinking the tea in the mornings instead. These would hold her for a few weeks and she could bulk up the supply she had in progress with them. She might have enough to get to Laketown, although she doubted that she would have either need or use for them in Mirkwood. There would be no sneaking off the path with Fíli and Kíli in there like there had been on the way to the Misty mountains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest seemed to be trinkets belonging to one dwarf or another that Penny must have picked up. While no doubt they may have held some small sentimental value, everything that the dwelf had salvaged was something that the members of the Company could have done without, and that included the yarn and crochet hook Lilly had brought with her. The project was a little more than a basic granny blanket, not something that would hold the dwobbit's attention for long periods and that had been a deliberate choice on her part. She had known full well that her belongings might well be lost and so had not brought anything that she would mourn for too much. She let out a huff of frustration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what Penny had placed over her own health, trinkets and a twisted hobbit who would not have posed a threat to their overall plan anyway!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, because she could and she was annoyed, she sat down and began to tear out every stitch she had made over the course of the journey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you would stay.” Ahyarmen said as he helped Penny prepare some packs that Meneldor had agreed to help carry on the return trip. “I do not like the way the nerve damage is so resistant to mending.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true that the nerve damage seemed worse than the muscle damage in the injury. Penny had regained most of the sensation on the part of her arm nearest to where the gauntlet had not cut, but she still had trouble telling anything less than the deepest pressure on the rest of her arm. It would be both an aid and a hindrance in combat. On the one side, she would not have to worry about the pain of being struck there, but on the other hand, she would not know if she was damaged worse unless she actually looked. And the dwelf had a frightening tendency to overlook the seriousness of the situation. Then there was the fact that she tended to either drop or break delicate things since she could not tell how much pressure she was putting on them. Though her weapons work that required more strength was mostly back to her normal standard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing she was really hindered by in that aspect was that she could no longer fire her crossbow pistol right handed. There was no way for her to gauge the pressure she had on the trigger finger and, after a retrospectively amusing incident where she shot herself in the leg just trying to pull the thing into position, she had decided that she would have to stick to left handed shooting. Not that she minded, her left hand was steadier for aiming anyway and she tended to prefer it for firing anyway. Berechon had built her a thigh holster for one of them while the dwelf could continue to carry the other down the back of her trousers as she preferred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know why I can’t.” Penny stubbornly said, loading a pack with lembas, plain jerky, and packets of dried fruit while Ahyarmen did the same. The dwelf was wearing new travel clothes. But when she had gone for her duster she had found it missing and had been both annoyed and touched that Glorfindel had been wearing it when he had left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahyarmen huffed. “I know why you think you cannot,” he corrected. “No one here is pressing you to continue except for yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well… I wouldn’t want to let me down.” Penny said rather whimsically with a wry smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon sighed as he finished packing away the provisions. The dwelf soon finished as well and they moved to each pick up another already packed bag. That made four packs full of just food stuff that would be easy to pick out and eat while walking. There were already two packs filled with water skins waiting outside with Penny’s pack of extra clothing… Most of which was Lilly-sized clothing, but there was another pack of shirts and trousers and socks as well. Not to mention a couple bundles of arrows. The elves had strapped everything together so that they would be easier for Meneldor to carry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure this isn’t too heavy?” Penny asked the eagle as she and Ahyarmen added the remaining packs to the carefully tied off hithlain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can lift an Oliphaunt. A few packs will be no problem.” Meneldor boasted, puffing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf had visited the eagle several times in the days they had been in Imladris. And when she was not visiting him, he was perched in the gardens so he could continue speaking with her. To her ears the Eagle had been speaking clear Sindarin, but Salabdúr had said he had not understood a word either of them had spoken. A conversation with Elrond and the elf lord had said that Eagles were originally the Messengers of Manwë and, as such, could deliver messages for the ears of the recipient only. It had made the dwelf more thoughtful of her conversation with the Eagle after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now Penny was climbing up onto Meneldor’s back. The Eagle shifted his weight, grasping the talons of one large foot into the ropes tying the packs, and then giving powerful beats of his wings as he lifted into the air. Their first destination was Beorn’s so Penny could get her armor. If the dwarves were still there, fine. If not then she would mount up again and they would follow them into Mirkwood if necessary. And if they just so happened to spot a certain golden elf on the way… No one would blame them for picking up a passenger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten days after they arrived at Beorn’s the Company departed for the next leg of their journey. There was not the hurried push to this part of the trip that there had been in the book, more than likely because there had been no sign of any orcs in pursuit of them. Lilly would have liked to linger a little bit longer, if only to give Penny more of a chance to come back though she could not deny her own nervousness about this next part. Besides, if Elrond had any sense he would have found a way to keep Penny out of this next part. Her sister had already potentially lost enough, Lilly didn’t want her to lose her life as well simply because there had not been time to do a proper job healing the injury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This next part worried her because she knew that the air in Mirkwood was as likely to get to her head as it would to everyone else, and without Penny to blow fresh air through they would very likely all end up lost and addled anyway. Not to mention the spiders. Lilly did not mind spiders as a rule, and she had always had a habit of naming the especially big ones that lived in the old miner’s cottage her father had owned before he had moved abroad. The most disconcerting encounter she had ever had with one had been when the school tarantula had escaped when she was fourteen and had managed to climb onto her shoulder unnoticed during biology class. Until one of the other girls had screamed and fainted that was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered how old Hermione had been before the spider had passed....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought was pushed to one side, no doubt the spiders waiting ahead of her would have her screaming and near fainting too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beorn had loaned them enough ponies to take them to the edge of Mirkwood. He had not done it out of any true kindness, although Lilly had taken it as one all the same, he had done it to get the dwarves out of his hair that little bit faster. The dwobbit had no objection to that at all, she had even less of an objection to having to ride with either Fíli or Kíli due to a shortage of willing mounts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would take them three days to reach the forest. Three days to take that next step closer to an endgame she could not afford to lose sight of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all, while I don't have a specific picture of him, if you want to see who we've picked out for Beorn... Google Lasse Matberg and picture him with black hair and beard. That's our Beorn. You're welcome! Now here are the pictures I've found for some beloved OC elves!</p>
<p>Ahyarmen = <a href="https://sta.sh/02aqdb88z4tz">https://sta.sh/02aqdb88z4tz</a></p>
<p>And his father...</p>
<p>Berechon = <a href="https://sta.sh/01lr1aqt9uxk">https://sta.sh/01lr1aqt9uxk</a></p>
<p>I assure you, all of the time Penny spends in the healing wing and the forges is for purely professional reasons...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Here I Go Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't know where I'm goin'<br/>But I sure know where I've been<br/>Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday<br/>And I've made up my mind<br/>I ain't wasting no more time</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSlSaGcc0QM">Whitesnake, <i>Here I Go Again</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite both of them looking, neither Meneldor nor Penny saw any trace of Glorfindel on the way back to Beorn’s cottage. Either the elf had taken a different route that they could not see, or he was moving faster than Penny had guessed and if he was she was absolutely going to kick his ass for pushing Asfaloth </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>! When they landed at Beorn’s though, there was no sign of Glorfindel, Lilly, Bilbo, Gandalf, or the dwarves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They left two days ago.” Beorn said as Penny pulled her armor on. A few of the buckles she had to flick twice to get them to actually attach properly, but otherwise she managed despite the numbness of her right arm and hand. “With Meneldor you should catch up to them within an hour or two.” The large man was frowning at the pouch of gold the dwelf had given him as thanks for all of his assistance as well as Elrond’s praise for Beorn’s skill in saving the dwelf’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone else been through? An elf?” Penny wondered, adjusting the lay of Trickster’s belt on her hip as she finished locking the armor in place and pulled on her yellowed goggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None that were not here the last time I saw you.” Beorn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny frowned, wondering what route Glorfindel was taking. She had told him that, worst-come-to-worst they would be in Esgaroth by Bilbo’s birthday. Perhaps he went around Mirkwood and planned to meet them there. “If one does come through, all golden skin and hair and eyes… Would you tell him which path we took?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friend of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My betrothed.” Penny admitted, a faint blush rising to her cheeks that was soon hidden by the guards on her helmet. “He is planning on catching up to us. He had already left Imladris when Meneldor arrived, but we did not see him on the way back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I see him I will let him know.” Beorn agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After thanking Beorn once more, Penny flicked down the beaked visor on her helmet before climbing back onto Meneldor’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Eagle huffed. “You should have an Eagle’s beak, Sky Sister.” He said, his tone prissy before he launched into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe next time,” the dwelf agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Beorn had suggested, it did not take long for Meneldor to spot the ponies from the air. And, while the Eagle would have liked to give a hunting shriek as he went in for a landing, he did not want to otherwise antagonize and distress Beorn’s ponies. The poor things had dealt with enough just having to carry the dwarves. So instead of diving in fast, Meneldor circled lower. He chirped in some language he assured Corvo that the ponies would understand, apparently Messenger Eagles spoke any language, and then landed on one foot not far to the side of and slightly ahead of the direction the ponies were walking. He kept his wings spread as he carefully set down the bundle of packs and untangled his talons from the hithlain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath to brace herself, Corvo slid off of the Eagle’s back. She moved around to help him with the rope, though in the nature of the stuff, the hithlain was not really a hindrance at all. She did start sorting out the packs, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meneldor made a show of leaning down toward the dwelf and, when he had her attention, he nudged his beak against the side of her steel beak. The Eagle made an amused sound, “Do not forget, Sky Sister.” He said, and then stepped a bit away before taking off into the sky once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not take long for the ponies to reach the spot where Meneldor had left the dwelf, although the dwarves were noticeably wary as they approached her. They came to a halt a short distance away and, perhaps unsurprisingly, it was Lilly who slid down first to approach her. She did not speak to start, instead she gestured, her back to the dwarves so that they could not see what she was saying, although Bifur was the only one who would understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Not sure if I should be happy or annoyed to see you- she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corvo merely stood stoically as Lilly approached and, at the dwobbit’s words she did not change. After a moment of consideration, she neutrally signed back. -Imladris sends regards,- before gesturing to all of the packs and the bundle of arrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly huffed, annoyed it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send Elrond my thanks when this is over,” the dwobbit replied out loud while signing -and give him a piece of my mind at the same time-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Corvo used her right arm to make a filthy Before hand sign at the dwobbit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly returned it with a huff. Since her sister was here, however, and Meneldor was long gone there was nothing to do but accept that the dwelf’s stubborn nature had somehow convinced Elrond it was a good idea to let her come back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corvo hefted her pack onto her shoulders, moving another waterskin from one of those packs to her belt and finding spots in her armor to tuck away some extra food. With that done, and since she had essentially been ‘fired’ the disguised dwelf turned and started walking east toward Mirkwood. The others could pack as they saw fit of the supplies she and Meneldor had brought or abandon them for all she cared at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything we should be concerned about?” Balin asked as he joined the dwobbit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sanity</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the Lord of Imladris,” Lilly hissed. “And apparently my former guard has decided to join us after all. The supplies are for us, and we’re going to need them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin looked tempted to refuse it all, but a quick, hushed, conversation convinced him that they would be pushing it to get to the other side of Mirkwood with the supplies that Beorn had been able to spare. This delivery would go a long way to making the long trip a little bit more comfortable, even if their backs and shoulders would ache every day. Better that than starving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am certain Lord Elrond would not have allowed Corvo to leave before they were sufficiently healed,” Gandalf counselled the dwobbit. Lilly snorted derisively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t know Corvo,” she told the wizard. “Still, no sense letting this lot go to waste.” She added grabbing her pack and carefully filling it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is too heavy,” Kíli muttered when he saw how much she was adding. “You will not be able to lift or carry it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m stronger than I look,” Lilly assured him when she was done. She pulled a face when she lifted it but managed to swing it onto her back all the same. “And we’ll need everything we can carry and more,” she added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing that, the others shoved and twisted and squeezed until everything that the dwelf had brought with her had been carefully stored away. Then they loaded the ponies up once more and, walking this time rather than riding, began their march to catch Corvo up and recover the time that they had lost due to the stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had not taken long for the mounted dwarves to catch up to the walking dwelf. There was simply no mount big enough for her to ride with them. Thankfully they were already within sight of the treeline where the ponies would have to be sent back to Beorn, so even though Thorin led them by the dwelf without even glancing at her, she was not worried as they passed her by. And when she reached the edges of their camp, she did not even bother trying to join the group. Instead she moved to be on the side of camp closer to Mirkwood and sat on the ground, taking off her pack and digging through it for some jerky which she ate through the sliding trap on the underside of her beak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The isolation did not bother the dwelf. She was not as comfortable with the dwarves as Lilly was, or even Bilbo for that matter! It was another reason she did not mind her disguise’s apparent muteness. She was actually tense around them. And not just because of her alien appearance. No, she had social anxieties a mile wide and very few present were actually within the dwelf’s ‘comfort’ zone. It was similar to why she would sometimes depart Imladris for a breather. She was more of a wallflower than a social butterfly. For the first time in a long time she wondered what her birth sister would have done in this situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will have to reconcile at some point," Fíli muttered in her ear as the two of them sat together. It took her a moment to work out what he was saying, his Sindarin oddly accented. "Seeing you and your sister at odds is… wrong somehow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be easier if she would stop and think every now and then," Lilly grumbled back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said before that I cannot imagine what it would be like to lose my brother," Her replied, "but nor could I bring myself to push him away for fear of some later agony."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have to imagine," she said, "I know what it's like to lose a sister, and a parent. I've experienced it already. I just… I just wish she'd stop being so reckless with her own life. I can't do this without her, I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this without her, but if I was given the choice of losing her or doing it alone… I'd do it on my own in a heartbeat if it meant keeping her alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am certain she feels the same," Fíli smiled, "but perhaps you should…" he stopped with a curse at Dwalin clipped him across the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of that," the big guard said. "We're too close to the Mirkwood fairy's lands for any of your mischief. And don't go giving me those innocent eyes either of you," he directed this at Lilly as much as he did the blond prince, "there are no bushes here for the three of you to be sneaking behind. Forget it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you wanted to watch, Dwalin," Lilly grinned, "all you had to do was ask." Behind her she heard Kíli snigger, then cough as he realised what she had proposed to the dwarf who was his step-father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bah," the guard grumbled and wandered off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that about?" Kíli asked as he sat with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Misunderstanding," Lilly shrugged. "And you don't need to worry about me and Corvo," she added, looking at Fili. "We've had fights before, we'll work it out. We just need to cool down a bit first. I'm worried about what might happen to them, they're stubborn about where they think that they need to be and what they need to do. It's a bad combination."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But if what you said about the Valar on the cliff was true…" Fíli hedged after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone once told me that once a person is in play They rarely or never interfere no matter that person's choice," Lilly shrugged. "Guess I just hoped that, for once, Corvo would be a tiny bit selfish and think of themself first. We'll work it out, or we won't, but when the time comes we know what we need to do, and we'll do it. Besides, whether Glorfindel had already left or not he'll be on his way. If nothing else he'll bully the two of us into working together again." Fíli still looked worried. “I’ll talk to them tomorrow, okay?” She sighed finally, “It’ll give both of us a night to calm down a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and she snuggled closer. Until she dozed off, however, her eyes drifted constantly towards that place where her sister sat alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvo was awake early the next morning. She would have preferred more sleep, but she rarely slept even to sunrise anymore, having grown too used to getting up earlier so she could watch the elves training. Not to mention these days she constantly woke up looking for her big elf-shaped teddy bear. She idly wondered where he was as she sat there waking up. Then, she stood and moved into the treeline of Mirkwood for a moment, amusing herself with the drowsy thought of pissing on the roots of a Mirkwood tree. She really was quite simple in her self-entertainments sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later she had a broken off piece of lembas and some dried fruit along with water from her skin. It made her think of how often Dori had been sent to fetch water at night after camp was made and she wondered if he actually found it or if he somehow pulled hydrogen and oxygen out of the air to make water on the spot. She eventually shook off her thoughts and stood, pulling her pack on right about the same time Gandalf came out of the woods and resaddled his horse. It was about time the old Maia separated to take care of Dol Guldur anway. She did wonder why the ponies had not been released yet, but noticed the grumpy looks when Gandalf reminded them to do so as he rode away. Apparently some of the dwarves had considered trying to take the ponies into the woods after all. Silly dwarves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beorn would have slaughtered them for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corvo, fed and refreshed, started to make her way into Mirkwood… Again. She could feel the elven magic in the path and wondered how they had missed it in the book. It was pretty strong, after all. She rolled her eyes and started a leisurely stroll into the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not like this,” Bilbo said as he trotted up beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching up, Corvo flicked open the food slider under her beak and murmured faintly. “I sometimes wonder if some part of me was always preparing for this… I used to love wandering into the woods when I was small, the creepier the better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it were just the trees I think I would be able to overlook it,” Bilbo muttered, “but the sickness here goes deep down into the earth.” He wriggled his toes. “Very deep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corvo glanced down at Bilbo, knowing he was the Earth of their little Planeteers group. “Hobbit sense or your sense?” She wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both,” Bilbo shuddered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d offer to carry you,” the disguised dwelf teased. “But my pack is still too full of food for that. Maybe later…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no that is quite alright," Bilbo managed a thin chuckle. "Just… the sickness in the trees is coming from the earth, and the trees will put it in the air. I doubt very much it will affect </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> but…" he glanced back at the rest of the Company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thoughtful sound came from Corvo as she slowed her steps slightly. She actually reached out, testing the air around her. And yes… There was something wrong with it. “There is something in the air.” She murmured back. “I can’t keep a constant loop of fresh air going, but if anyone starts to act odd I’ll bring a nice breeze.” She actually could keep a constant loop going, but she would need to focus on it and it would not be wise to spend so much energy and attention on one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Bilbo said, "but if anyone can do something about it, it would be you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.” Corvo tilted her head to look down at Bilbo, though the reassuring smile she had instinctively tried to give him was lost behind her helmet. “Could you feel it before we approached or did you have to step in here to sense it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt a little of it last night,” the hobbit whispered, "but I was not aware of how bad it was until I got close this morning. I tried to tell Gandalf but…” he spread his hands. “Does that wizard ever listen to anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he listens to more than he lets on. But his priorities are different from us mortals,” she responded. It was on the tip of the dwelf’s tongue to ask about the Ring, but she changed her mind. “I do think that his task will help with some of the forest’s darkness though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will probably take decades for this amount of sickness to heal," Bilbo shook his head, "even if we knew how to find and deal with the source of it." He started to speak again, then seemed to think the better of it as he glanced back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure Gandalf is taking care of that…” Corvo might have said more, but paused when Bilbo did and looked back over her shoulder even as her feet kept her moving along the elven path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two ever going to start talking again?” The hobbit asked after a moment of looking at his quiet sister. “She’s been worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corvo turned back, watching the path. “Eventually.” She murmured. “It is rather inevitable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo huffed. “When you two fight you put feuding hobbit families to shame,” he observed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens when you blow wind on a fire?” Corvo wondered facetiously. “The flames burn hotter…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose…” Bilbo muttered. “Which begs the question: what excuse do you have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wanted to force me to remain behind.” It made perfect sense to Corvo. The instinctive desire to do the opposite of what the voice of reason said… “I did not spend ten years preparing for this to let one injury keep me seeing it through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is allowed to want to keep you alive, you know,” Bilbo replied. “And from everything that Beorn said that injury of yours may have stopped you going further anyway. She cares about you and we both know how unreasonable she can be when she’s concerned. I was separated from everyone and you were the first thing she asked me about when I caught up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long time Corvo was silent. Then she murmured, “I know. I was floating above you, making sure that thing didn’t kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Bilbo paused. “I thank you, but I am certain you know it was not necessary.” Not that he was not grateful. “I would not like to think that you exacerbated your condition for </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> sake, however.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Berechon did some tests, you know. While repairing my gauntlet.” Corvo held out her arm as she whispered. “I thrust it forward like this…” She demonstrated the panicked thrust of her arm forward. “If I had turned it like this instead…” She changed the angle of her arm by just over an inch. “The steel would not have buckled under the pressure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oddly,” Bilbo replied, “I do not find that remotely reassuring. Rather I find it leading to the question, what would have happened if you had managed to get your arm just a little bit further in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” Corvo did not sound disturbed by the idea though. “My memory of the incident is clouded by pain and then Salabdúr’s potion. I don’t have a good enough memory of the door for accurate testing.” Because that was absolutely the kind of thing Berechon would want to curiously poke at and test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we both know the answer, given the damage,” the hobbit said seriously. “However, my point was not that had you changed how you reacted you might not have been so badly injured. My point was rather more: we have seen what the loss of a lover did to her, do we really want to consider what losing you might result in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf was silent again for a while before saying, “As regrettable as that would be… No one. Not her, not you, not Glorfindel… Absolutely no one has the right to order me from doing this if I choose.” Her tone was firm, stubborn, and clearly indicated she would not back down from continuing or her decision to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not Thorin?" Bilbo asked. "He is the leader of this Company after all. Whether you like it or not. And, quite honestly, had Vesta </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> reacted as she had I think we all would have thought a great deal less of her. That pair of dwarf princes included. No one who is supposed to be a leader, or who claims to care about someone, will willingly allow them to place themselves in harm's way. Especially not when that harm will more than likely be death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corvo made a soft, snarling hiss at just the mention of Thorin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> not that asshole.” She growled. “She can be worried and upset all she likes, but if it comes right down to it I will absolutely stand in front of her as a meat shield if I’m useless for anything else. And that is my choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh good," Bilbo grumbled, "I see you are about as reasonable about this as Aunt Camellia so often is about things the rest of us think go without saying. Still, you are a tween, resistance to good sense is very much a tween trait. And I suppose if even Lord Elrond could not get through to you I was doomed to fail regardless." He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might want to fall back and walk with the rest.” Corvo said in a controlled, warning tone. “After all, you wouldn’t want the others to think you were doing something </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thorin</span>
  </em>
  <span> might grumble about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense," Bilbo waved his hand, "they all know I care not at all for Thorin's opinion on things, it is usually contrary to mine anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bilbo…” Corvo said, being blunt now. “I am angry and you are making it worse. If you continue I will absolutely hang you from a high branch by your trousers and leave you to rescue yourself or wait for someone else to rescue you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not nice when someone is being pig headed and refusing to listen, is it?" He asked conversationally. "Still, since you desire my absence…" he dropped back obligingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That first night in Mirkwood was interesting. Both Lilly and Penny had known the giant moths would be a thing and yet both had gone ahead and not interfered when the dwarves had tried to light a fire. The fire was out now and the dark was deeper than anything the dwelf could remember seeing. Even the cavern Bilbo had fallen into when meeting Gollum had glowing fungus. But there was not even that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corvo was still on the eastern most side of the group, still on the path and on her own. She had fumbled blindly for something to eat from her pack. Though determining what was cloth and what wasn’t in the pack was difficult without sight. Not even her enhanced dwarf night vision was very good in pitch black. Finally she pulled off her left gauntlet and glove and reached into her pack. That was when she noticed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand had a faint glow!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling her hand back and holding it up, Corvo turned it from side to side. She wiggled the fingers. It was like the glow of the elves, only much lesser. She had always thought she had skipped that bit of elf biology, but apparently it just had not been dark enough to see. The dwelf was quick to take advantage of it though, using the dim light to find the food in her pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to give off light to be warm,” Lilly said to the dwarves as they all grumbled about the lack of a fire and a hot meal so long as they could have one. “And it wouldn’t be the first time that I’ve been used as a stove.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would not degrade myself were I in your place,” Thorin commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s a good job you aren’t me, isn’t it,” the dwobbit chirruped. “So if you want something hot to eat now would be the time, I’m tired and we’ve got more walking to do tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Corvo took advantage of the darkness and the fact that her back was to the Company to wiggle her fingers under her helmet and pull down her goggles enough to see the faint silvery glow with her actual eyes. She traced the lines on her palm with her taloned right hand as she slowly chewed on some lembas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder the lads like to lie close to you at night,” Bofur commented. “I thought you just ran a bit warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly’s reply was barely audible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the muttering and shuffling of the dwarves died off as they drifted to sleep one by one, the darkness not lending itself well to keeping watch even though one was arranged anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With everyone else setting down, Corvo fixed her goggles and pulled her glove and gauntlet back on. She requested Zephyr keep watch as she let herself drift off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the following afternoon when Lilly finally approached her sister. Not that she really wanted to, poorly handled or not she was still determined that she was right and Penny should not be putting herself at further risk of unnecessary harm. That said, they had a job to do and they would not do it if they were not talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to apologise,” the dwobbit said firmly. “Not for wanting to keep you safe and healthy, you’ve been hurt too often as it is as far as I’m concerned. But I’ll let it go since there’s fuck all I can do about it now. We’re just going to have to agree to disagree about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corvo almost signed back that there was fuck all Lilly could have done about it before, but she refrained. Instead, she signed, -Agree to disagree.-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwobbit sighed. At least her sister wasn’t arguing with her about it anymore. -Do you know if Bilbo has it?- She signed, miming putting a ring on one finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Didn’t see him when he ran.- It was as close as Corvo could get to saying she did not see him when Gollum was chasing him. -Can ask later.-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Better from you,- Lilly agreed, -for all he knows you could have seen him pick it up, he said you followed him.-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Did. Creepy verses.- Because ranger hand signs had words for song verses, but not riddles. Corvo frowned under her mask before added, -Lots more than lore said.-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Doubt everything could have been written down and included,- Lilly responded. -Was it at least interesting?-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corvo considered how to translate it into hand signs before looking around. She then opened her beak and murmured, “I don’t have eyes, but once did see. Once I had thoughts but now I’m white and empty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s me eaten,” Lilly said after a bit of thought. “What was the answer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A skull.” Corvo chuckled, clicking the trap in her beak shut again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should have known that,” Lilly sighed, “good job I wasn’t the one who had to face him I suppose. Riddles were never my strong point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corvo nodded and looked back again. She saw Bilbo, looking anxious as he and Bofur spoke in low tones. She was tempted to have the air bring their voices to her, but decided to keep her beak out of it. -His verse.- She corrected, that particular one having come from Bilbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clever lad, although I’m sure it didn’t take Gollum all that long to guess,” the dwobbit muttered, also glancing back at Bilbo. “I wonder what that’s about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf shrugged. -Not butting in this time.- Besides, she kind of already shipped it…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly snorted. “Fair enough. I think we’ve both stuck our noses in enough relationships as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking ahead at the path and behind at the trail of dwarves following like ducklings, Corvo sighed. She was not looking forward to the next few weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where, oh where, could Glorfindel be?!</p><p>At least we've reached the end of another Penny and Lilly argument. Though Penny kind of had a point when she told Bilbo that air just had a tendency to make fire burn hotter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sweet dreams are made of this<br/>Who am I to disagree?<br/>I traveled the world<br/>And the seven seas<br/>Everybody's looking for something</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THb0Pc35vJg">Eurythmics, <i>Sweet Dreams</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Corvo had to reassure Thorin that they were still on the path one more time </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going to die. And it would not be her. It was bad enough she had to use Vesta or Bifur to translate, and both had the audacity to translate her more creative phrases to something polite, but that he went from finding her useful one moment to loudly stating that she should not be there at all since she was not part of the Company. It was one of the reasons she insisted on leading the way. Technically Thorin and the others were following </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she was quick to say that she was just heading east, and ask why they were stalking her when he brought it up. The dick. Bifur seemed to find that funny at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly knew that it annoyed Corvo when she kept things polite in her translations, but it entertained her all the same to see how far she could push it before her sister grew frustrated enough to correct either her or Bifur. So far the dwelf had resisted, which did not mean that Lilly was ready to give up just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite wanting to just fly ahead and wait for the Company at the hidden door, Corvo managed to refrain and instead, every few days, she would treat them to a nice breeze. It was interesting how easily the dwarves passed off the almost clock-precise timing of the wind as it swept down the path. The fresh air was brought straight down from above the thick canopy and swept back as if the path were a wind tunnel. On one particular time, the dwelf had even managed to yank enough leaves free from the branches with the wind that there was a small sunny patch in the path. Bilbo certainly seemed to appreciate it if nothing else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Thorin complained, to Lilly’s mind they seemed to be making good time. Certainly their food and water supplies had not dwindled as much as she had feared they would have and with the regular breeze blowing through the muzziness in her head caused by the sickness in the forest was kept to a minimum. Which, of course, meant that the whole thing was going too well. This was the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, alternatively known as the Company of Anything That Can Go Wrong, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will</span>
  </em>
  <span> Go Wrong. Something had to go wrong fairly soon, even with the involvement of dwelf and dwobbit, because Thorin’s luck could not possibly improve </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dori was the first one to notice it. He flinched violently right out of the blue one day as if he had been struck. When his brothers started fussing he very vocally assured them that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> and nothing was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But something about the way he said the word ‘wrong’ caused both Bilbo and Corvo to take notice. It was the same way Bilbo said the earth was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Corvo had noticed how </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> the air was… That meant the river was close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough the Company was soon standing at the bank of the river… A river that the path led right to… And a bridge that had rotted away probably centuries before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marvellous,” Lilly muttered. “Remember what Beorn said,” she added as she looked back at the dwarves, “this river is cursed, one drop and you fall asleep and forget a load of stuff, so let’s avoid falling in. I don’t really want to lug any of you through this shithole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a boat!” Bilbo stated, peering across the water. “I don’t think it’s tied…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could use some of that elvish rope, tie it to an arrow…” Fíli said, reaching for the rope in his pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kíli,” Thorin ordered with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young archer accepted the rope from his brother and attached it to the arrow. It would make aiming a little bit more difficult with the rope, but given the fact that there was no other way to cross the river Kíli knew that he could not afford to fail either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dori, can you hold on to the other end?” Lilly said suddenly. “Just in case,” she added when all eyes turned on her. The last thing she wanted was to risk losing the rope, though she did not say it. Instead she put a gentle hand on Kíli’s arm and gave him a reassuring smile. She trusted him, she just did not trust their luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kíli fired his arrow and it landed in the boat with a very solid sounding and satisfying thunk. He ducked his head slightly, a faint blush on his ears as the other dwarves praised him. Lilly took that as a prime opportunity to kiss him, because she could and opportunities were not always easy to come by. Dori, on the other hand, focussed on trying to pull the boat back over the river, eager to get away from the dark waters as quickly as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were oars sitting in the boat and a plan to tie the rope around it and toss it back across the river after a group had crossed was quickly made. Thorin picked the groups and used the opportunity to be petty by informing Corvo that since his Company had acquired the boat they would generously allow the ranger to take the last trip across, pairing them with Bombur for the trip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvo was seconds away from just flinging Thorin bodily across the river… Or possibly Bombur with the wary look the rotund dwarf was giving her. Did he not appreciate all of the extra food she had brought?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless, Corvo let Thorin have his way. She waited patiently, signing snarky remarks about Thorin toward Lilly, and generally just standing there and waiting. Finally it was just her and Bombur and their packs. She helped the dwarf pull the boat back to their side of the river, removed her pack and placed it in the bottom next to Bombur’s, and then sat down. She took one of the oars from him and both of them rowed together. Her focus was more on the remaining Company as they neared than on the boat itself. It should not be much longer before a certain deer made an appearance. But then again, they might have the timing off on how fast they had gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly was also tense, she especially disliked the fact that Penny was in the last boat. She remembered this part of the story. She remembered that the stag knocked Bombur into the water and while she hoped that they had made good enough time to avoid it, too many things had happened the same way as the story for her to discount it happening now. F</span>
  <span>íli slipped an arm around her waist gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corvo will be fine,” he muttered. “You have nothing to worry about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Corvo was fine. Soon the boat was brushing against the bank and it was pulled up enough to make it easier for her and Bombur to get out. The dwarf did so first, scrambling and trembling as if crossing the black water of that River was the hardest thing ever. Then, several things happened at once. As Corvo was stepping out of the boat the air rang with the sound of a hunting horn. A great, massive stag came barrelling out of the woods, ran straight into the gathered group, and charged on and over the river in a single bound, and there was a splash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He slipped!” Bombur yelled, looking aghast at his own hand! “He’s drowning!” He pointed to where the edge of Corvo’s robes were floating up from the water and one of the wickedly sharp boots was still on the bank. The rotund dwarf reached down, carefully grabbing an ankle, and tried to pull the soaked and armored ranger from the river.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his animosity with the ranger, even Thorin assisted in finding a way to drag them out of the water. It was not until they had done so and Lilly was frantically checking for a pulse that they got the story out of Bombur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got knocked about and bumped into him. I didn’t mean to bump him! I swear! And I reached out, quick as can be, and grabbed his hand. But it was like he didn’t even want to grab back! He slipped right out of my hand.” The rotund dwarf held up his right hand where there were a couple of fresh and slightly bleeding scratch marks on his palm from the sharpened claw tips on Corvo’s gauntlet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zephyr,” Lilly whispered while half listening to Bombur. It was not the dwarf’s fault, she knew, her sister’s injury could not possibly have been fully healed by Elrond and his people in the short time Penny had spent in Rivendell, it was too severe, “make sure she’s breathing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elemental peeked out from the neck of Corvo’s robe, the energy swirling sluggishly. He did not even move to cover the dwelf’s face before just slipping back under her clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That even Zephyr was affected by the water made Lilly’s stomach clench tightly. She knew what effect the river had on people, she knew that Bombur had woken in the book with no memory of the quest at all. How much of her life here in Middle Earth would Penny lose? The last few months? The last few years? All of it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault, Bombur,” Lilly cut in before the self blame could continue. “I wanted Corvo to go back to Rivendell because their injury was so severe that they had lost the use of their hand entirely. Even the elves can’t fix something like that in so short a time as a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That explains why you were so angry with them,” Bofur observed. “But now what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We carry them,” Fíli replied. “We can hardly leave them here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be a waste of resources,” Thorin replied. “Supplies are low enough as it is, we will lose too much time carrying the ranger. If their injury was that serious they should never have been permitted to return to us.” Lilly snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will not be leaving Corvo,” she told the king, “and that you would even </span>
  <em>
    <span>consider</span>
  </em>
  <span> it speaks very low of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fíli and I will carry them if we have to,” Kíli informed his uncle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Dori will help as well,” Nori piped up with Dori nodding beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suppose we better strip some packs down to make a litter,” Dwalin grunted, “come on, Gloin, we need a couple of strong saplings from the side of the road. Would be easier to carry your ranger if you stripped off that armour, lass,” he added in Lilly’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corvo only allows very few people to see their identity,” the dwobbit disagreed, “and Beorn said the river also causes forgetfulness. I have no idea how much of their memory they might lose, but waking up exposed and surrounded by strangers in the middle of this place would be enough to make them lash out. The armour stays on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have it your way,” Dwalin shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one in charge here,” Thorin hissed at Lilly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” the dwobbit agreed, “I’m not. But without me you, and likely a good part of this Company, would have died on that cliff. So how about, this once, you shut up and do what I’ve asked of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny jolted awake, sitting up and gasping as if she could not breathe. In fact, she felt like she could not breathe! She fumbled for her face and felt something strapped to her head. Her fingers found clasps and she pulled the thing away, gasping for air. As she calmed down, she heard a faint but regular beeping sound that was strangely familiar. As she relaxed, she opened her eyes and peered down at the thing in her hands… It was… A CPAP mask?! The dwelf looked around her surroundings and felt her brow furrow in confusion. A… Hospital room?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room reminded her of the one she had been in back when she had had pneumonia… But that was fifteen years ago and a quadrillion miles away! The walls were the same crisp white she remembered and there was some random cooking show playing on a television in the upper corner of the room. Some competitive cooking show; she used to enjoy those, right? And there was a person sleeping on the chair nearby. The person was small, older, with salt-and-pepper hair, and looked exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny had no idea how long she stared at the person, confused, before that person stirred from slumber and stretched. It was not until she was looking into eyes a slightly different shade to her own that recognition fell over the dwelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carrying Corvo’s unconscious body was not easy. With their armour on they were at least as heavy as Bombur, but every time someone suggested that they remove the armour and carry it separately Lilly resisted. The only thing she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> allow them to take off was Corvo’s boots and gauntlets, and then only because they were the nearest weapons the dwelf would have once her axe and pistols had been given to others to carry. They left her gloves and socks on, though she was also covered by a blanket, against the chill of a forest where sunlight rarely seemed to fully penetrate the canopy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every now and again the dwelf would mumble and shift, the words not clear enough or loud enough to carry out of the strangely beaked helmet she wore but enough of the dwarves heard her voice to work out that the ranger they were carrying was female rather than male as they had assumed. Before too long, however, even that thought was left behind as they realised that the breeze which had carried through the forest on the other side of the river had stopped blowing at all. They began to grow confused, some dwarves complained of strange noises that the others could not hear, others mentioned smells and still more strange sights and lights that seemed to follow them along the path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even Lilly, Bilbo and Dori were immune to it, although they were able to resist longer. Dori slipped first, being the one of them with the least practice at using his ability and so the weakest of them. Lilly and Bilbo managed to hold on just long enough to realise that Thorin had, predictably, managed to lose the path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you find it?” Lilly asked her brother when they had realised, though he swayed and wavered in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Bilbo replied. “I think, maybe, it is in that direction,” he pointed to one side of them, “but there is something that way too,” he pointed slightly off to one side of the direction they were walking in. “I cannot figure out what either of them are.” He finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly’s heart sank. They were lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny’s awakening apparently set off a flurry of activities within the hospital room. There were nurses and doctors and questions. Mostly from her. According to the doctors and her mother, whom she stared at, she had contracted the plague. Her mother, desperate, had agreed to an experimental treatment that had sent Penny into a coma where she had been for several weeks. Another week of studies and testing and the doctors pronounced her well enough to go home…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the drive home, her mother behind the wheel, Penny was staring at the screen of her phone… A phone she had just used to speak to her father who lived two thousand miles away. But it was the date on the phone’s display that caught her attention. April 26th, 2020… A little more than a month after she last remembered being here. In this place.</span>
  <em>
    <span> In this world</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was startled from her thoughts by her mother commenting that they were almost home and so Penny looked around. The area was familiar, but in a distant way. She frowned, even though her mother tried to cheer her up by saying she had bought Penny’s favorite ice cream. And… Really that in itself was something to look forward to. She missed ice cream but it was very difficult to even attempt to make it with the technology level in Middle-Earth… Which was a dream, apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were mumbling quite often in your sleep before you fell into the coma. We never could figure out what you were saying.” Her sister told her later when she came to visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was sitting in her computer chair, at her desk, in front of a computer that she remembered like it was yesterday even as she had not seen it in a decade. Her cat was laying in front of the keyboard, pawing at Penny’s boob in a kneading gesture. She absently brushed the fur as she focused on the cat. The way her fur felt, the tiny prickle of claws that should have been trimmed a week or two ago. But then, if she had been in the hospital for a month, that made sense as she was the one that trimmed the cats’ claws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Vaguely she heard her mother telling her sister about how the doctors had warned them that Penny might have trouble reassociating with things as her brain tried to adjust to the time lost. It was not long after that when she received a hug and a promise to visit soon. And Penny was still quiet and sitting at her desk, now looking at her own arms, covered with fat and red, scaly marks she had long forgotten the look of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her mother hugged her goodnight, the older woman said, “Before you fell into the coma, there was a name you said, quite often…” Her mother brushed Penny’s hair back behind perfectly rounded ears. “Who’s Glorfindel? One of your little game friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that…” Penny whispered, burying her face against her mother’s shoulder as she enjoyed the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took another two days of being ‘home’ before Penny finally found the strength to turn on the computer. Booting up did not take long. She remembered having bought a big beast of a thing specifically for gaming. And soon she had the world of information at her fingertips. She tried to look up information on comas and dreams while in comas, but none of the information made sense. Finally she took a deep breath and opened a very specific messenger window… There. Weeks worth of messages. All from one Artemisdesari. Asking if Penny was okay, wondering what had happened… Penny responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fine! I’m better! Sorry, apparently I caught the plague. Experimental treatment had me in a coma for a couple weeks… You will not believe the dream I had!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only an hour before there was a response</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so glad! My sister got the plague too, I’m worried… Do you think they’ll have the same treatment option here?! What was this dream?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After telling Artemis part of the story, it was much too long for one night. Penny felt better and went to sleep. That night she dreamed of a deep woods and a great, big, massive...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly had no idea how long they had been lost for. Days she supposed although everything seemed to have rolled together in a confusing mess. More often than not she found herself with Fíli and Kíli as they shared the task of carrying her sister with the others. Even she had started hallucinating now, the most memorable one being one she shared with her princes as they all three managed to convince themselves they had found a massive bed together one night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had no idea if shared hallucinations were a thing with whatever was affecting them, or if it was a result of whatever soul bond was hovering over their future. It had been distressing to wake up, however, not in her comfortable bed but with twigs and leaves and who knew what else stuck to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please wake up," she would beg her sister over and over. "I need you, please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point, as darkness fell over them, she was tempted to take the helmet off and pinch Penny's ears a few times to see if it would help. She did not, but only because Zephyr began to slowly become more active as every day passed. Maybe, just maybe, that was a sign Penny would wake up soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SPIDER!” Penny yelled, sitting up all at once. “Wha- Where?!” She was confused, speaking English with her American accent back in full force though it had waned over the years. She could see more clearly and everything had a yellow tint and… Her voice rang weird. She reached up, gloved hands smacking against metal. “What’s going on?! What’s this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly was instantly at her sister’s side as soon as she heard the dwelf speak, gesturing for Nori and Dwalin to set the litter down as she gently grabbed Penny’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” She shouted in English. “Look at me,” she pulled at the dwelf’s arms, not easy when Penny was stronger than she was. “Look at me, sis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny looked confused at the face she was being told to look at and the first words that came out of her beak were, “You’re not my sister…” She had just seen her sister that morning! She looked around, the trees were of a familiar breed, but the last thing she remembered seeing was the ugly pattern of her sofa. “Where am I?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Lilly snarled, blinking back tears. This could not be happening. “What’s the last thing you remember?” She asked the dwelf instead of answering, because if Penny did not remember Middle Earth at all she was hardly going to believe it now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something tickling Penny’s memory about the voice, especially the way the person said ‘fuck.’ Penny became aware that they were not alone and she turned to look at the hairy people… Dwarves, they were dwarves, her mind insisted, that surrounded them. Some of the dwarves were staring blankly around. Others were watching her warily. And one was… Sparring with a tree? She turned her attention back to the short, honey curled person in front of her. She started to say something when a familiar swirling tickled at her chest and then she said, “The ugly, blocky, lego-ish pattern on the back of my sofa as I fell asleep…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And before that? What were you doing? What were you doing last week?” F</span>
  <span>íli came to crouch next to her with a waterskin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How bad is it?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad,” Lilly replied, slipping into Common to answer. “I think she might have forgotten everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny’s lips, safely hidden by her beak, twitched into a smile. “I was on my computer, sending a message to my best friend.” She looked around again. “How did I get here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And last week?” Lilly prompted as she flicked the hatch of the helmet open so that Penny could take a drink. “Not too much, we’re on rations at the moment. We carried you here, you fell and passed out and we couldn’t leave you where you were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last week I was…” Penny trailed off. Was she awake last week? How long did that dream last? Oh well, dream last-week it was. “I was still in the hospital being tested since I recovered from the plague treatment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plague…” Lilly paused. “You never </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> the plague. You disappeared before you got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must have gotten it.” Penny insisted. “Mom said so when I woke up in the hospital bed…” She looked at her gloves, moving her hands from side to side. “Am I cosplaying? Why am I cosplaying? I didn’t know there were cosplayers in my area.” She looked up at Lilly after accepting the drink and sniffing to make certain it was water. She took a drink. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck my life,” the dwobbit grumbled. “I’m Lilly, Artemis, Vesta whichever you want to call me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Artemis huh? My best friend was called Artemisdesari.” Penny mused. “I was telling her about this awesome dream I had while I was in the coma about how we were sisters and I was a half-blood and that I was betrothed to this awesome hunk of elf meat…” There was definitely a smirk that was audible in the way the dwelf was speaking now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Glorfindel </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> betrothed!” Lilly exclaimed. “It wasn’t a dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Penny sighed happily. “Did I tell you how he did it? Put me in my old clothes, wrapped me in a blanket and rode me out to the first place he saw me…” She went into detail as she recalled the engagement before concluding. “So naturally I had to say yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will burn your ass,” Lilly warned, “if you’re messing with me right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint snort of amusement echoed from the beak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I convinced Thorin to help carry your ass all the way here,” the dwobbit groaned, passing the dwelf some lembas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny snickered openly now, shoulders shaking as she accepted the lembas. “Come on, it was funny…” She said, not worried about keeping quiet since apparently that was out of the bag now. But judging from the looks on most of the dwarves’ faces they would not remember the situation easily. She looked thoughtful before dragging some fresh air down from above the canopy for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really not,” Lilly told her as she took a deep breath. “I don’t even know how long you’ve been out for and we’re completely lost. Without those breezes you were giving us everything got seriously muddled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think whatever’s in the air might affect dwarves more if you’re still pretty coherent. Where’s Bilbo?” Penny looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t…” Lilly looked around. “He was here, then you woke up and… damn.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where, oh where, has Glorfindel gone? Where, oh where, could he be?</p><p>Find out in chapter 110. </p><p>In other news we have suspended Double Scoop Sundae Sunday. We've slowed down a lot in the last couple of weeks due to exams and final assignments on my end (always holds us up when I have an assignment due).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Wizard Has A Staff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A wizard has a staff with a knob on the end of it<br/>A wizard has a staff with a knob on the end<br/>Of it, a wizard has a staff with a knob on<br/>The end of it, a wizard has a staff with a knob<br/>Knob, knob, knob, knob </p><p> </p><p>~<a href="https://youtu.be/BhowqUjrR9M">Vollsanger, <i>A Wizard Has a Staff</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>High above the Company, Bilbo’s head popped out from the tree tops, startling a number of massive, dark butterflies into flight. He took a deep breath of the cool, crisp air and felt some of the fog that had filled his mind begin to lift. Erebor, he thought as he moved his feet carefully so that he could turn. If he could only figure out what direction the mountain was in he would be able to work out which way they needed to go to get out of this vile place. Penny’s shout had caused everyone to pause and had been the perfect opportunity to do something that he had been thinking about since he and his sister had realised that they were lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, the mountain, and they were even heading in roughly the right direction from the looks of things. He supposed it would depend on what it looked like when he reached the ground again. Of course, getting down without losing the direction the mountain was in would be a bit of a bind, but he was sure that he could figure it out again once he was down there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bofur!” He shouted. “I can see…” the trees were shifting and swaying, and not in a fashion that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wind at all. “There’s something coming!” He bellowed, forgetting the mountain as he hurried down the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thorin wandered. The Company followed sullenly. They needed to get out of this forsaken place. He could hardly see, could hardly breathe, could hardly hear. There had been some small commotion before, but they were quiet again now. That was for the best. This was Thranduil’s territory and the elven king was as treacherous as weak stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sound nearby, faint and unknown but he paused all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K</span>
  <span>íli,” he grumbled the archer’s name and was disconcerted to find that he received no response or acknowledgement. If his youngest sister-son was distracted by the strangely familiar half-breed girl again he would have to separate them for the rest of the trip. Still he turned and realised that instead of being followed by a silent Company, he was all alone in the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, dwarf,” a light voice said, “I assume you have good reason to be trespassing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thorin isn’t here either,” Lilly declared after a moment of looking for Bilbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh look!” Ori suddenly exclaimed. “It’s just like Mimsy… Here Mimsy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dori huffed, “Your pet spider died decades ago…” He turned around and saw a giant spider descending upon his brother. He did what any sensible dwarf would do. He gave a war cry and charged, stabbing the spider that was after his brother!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly, on the other hand, screamed as another spider landed in front of her, raising her hands instinctively as she let out a jet of flame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she normally did not make a gesture when using her ability, Penny flung out one hand in a sweeping gesture and knocked back a wave of Spider that she saw and felt approaching. As she did, she yelled, “Where are my weapons?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dwalin!” Lilly bellowed. The guard turned, saw that Penny was awake and upright and threw the pack with her gauntlets, boots and weapons in her direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny only had time to grab her pistols, holstering them, and her axe. There was no time for her to fuss buckling on her boots or gauntlets as they were swarmed by spiders!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it back!” Lilly shouted as she cut the legs off a spider that was too close to F</span>
  <span>íli for her to risk using her flames. “I hate spiders! I hate spiders so much.” Another one got too close to Nori and that one </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> get hit with a burst of fire as Kíli shot another one with one of the arrows that Penny had brought from Imladris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All too soon it became clear that the spiders were trying to round them up, pushing them all closer together in a way that made it almost impossible for Lilly to risk scorching any of them because the dwarves were all just too close. The only thing that the dwobbit could do was keep ducking and stabbing and hope that the elves would turn up before the Company got bitten and wound into webs. She was not looking forward to the prospect of fangs the size these spiders had sinking into her. She was small enough that she suspected it would be less a light nip and more of a fatal injury no matter where the thing caught her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The confirmation that Bilbo had the ring came soon enough, though as no few spiders were soon calling out about stings, some of them right before they curled up and died from spontaneous injuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was impossible to tell which direction the spiders were coming from or in which direction safety may have lain. Penny made a frustrated sound as she slashed the legs off of a spider before she leaped into the air. The dwelf easily rose above the dwarves and was soon dodging branches and slicing the occasional spider as she scouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly had not noticed her sister’s departure, although she had realised that Bilbo had managed to join them. She was tightly pressed between F</span>
  <span>íli and Nori, Kíli on the other side of his brother with Bofur at her back. The spiders were pressing them in too tightly and it was going to take a truly spectacular burst from her to clear a path out. Such a thing may well end up setting everything around them on fire which would make escape equally as impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a crunch as an arrow pierced a spider from behind, followed by several more and the dwobbit breathed a sigh of relief even though she knew that this apparent good luck would not hold for long. The elves were here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unexpected reinforcements split the spiders’ focus and the Company were able to press forward again, separating out more although Lilly still could not risk using her abilities. There was a flash of red hair to one side and the dwobbit paused to look at the elleth it belonged to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vesta!” She heard Kíli shout and she turned to see a spider dropping down towards her from above. She swore viciously and reached for a knife that was no longer there before she resigned herself to the fact that she might have to reveal her abilities to these elves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then an ellon was there, his face familiar but not in that way she had come to associate with everyone who had ever featured in her sources. Well, that would be one to tell Penny. Legolas had just saved her life and, her inner teen squealed, he was probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> attractive than he had been when Orlando Bloom had portrayed him. She nodded to him, even as she turned and slid under another spider which had it’s back to her so that she could stab up and slash it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elves leaped out of trees, sliding down the ones with slanted trunks and vaulting over large roots with acrobatic flair. They seemed rather like they were showing off, but it quickly became apparent why… The spiders could not predict the random jumps and flips of the elves and it made it almost impossible to hit them. The ellon that had saved Lilly did not spare her time for a comment, instead waiting until the spiders retreated before giving a signal that had all of the elves turning drawn bows on the Company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We thank you for the assistance,” Balin was the one to step forward, even as Lilly shuffled closer to Fíli and Kíli.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are trespassing in the land of the Woodland King.” The apparent leader of this group of elves said. “State your business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simply passing through,” Balin kept his tone genial, “we ran into a little trouble with goblins in the mountains and it put us off course just a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your purpose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To visit our kin in the Iron Hills,” Balin shrugged as though to say ‘why else would we be on this side of the Misty Mountains?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf narrowed his eyes, considering. Finally he decided, “All </span>
  <em>
    <span>travelers</span>
  </em>
  <span> through the King’s realm do so at his leave. Surrender your weapons that we may present you to the King.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, is that really necessary, laddie?” Balin asked with a slight tilt of his head. “We have no quarrel with your king and merely wish to get from one side to the other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His jaw setting stubbornly, the elf amended his statement. “Surrender your weapons to be presented to the King or have them taken from you and be dragged bound before the King.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, all of the elves pulled their bows that little bit more ready and aimed at vital locations on the members of the Company. For a moment Lilly thought that Balin would be just as stubborn as Thorin and refuse to surrender his weapons, but after a tense moment he nodded and made some show of handing his blade to the nearest elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother…” Dwalin growled and Balin shook his head, they could not win a fight with the elves in their own territory. One by one the dwarves followed his example, although Lilly knew that Fíli only removed a fraction of the knives that he liked to carry. It was not, in fact, unusual to find him playing with one by the fire in the evening so she knew that he had quite a large variety of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the dwarves were making a show of offering up their primary and visible weapons, the ellon did not order them searched. Though it was clear that a couple of the other elves would have done so. Instead he barked an order in Sindarin for the elves to gather the weapons. He also gave the Company a chance to pick up their items before leading them through the woods toward the palace of the Woodland King.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perched on a branch above them, Penny held tightly to an invisible Bilbo. She had accidentally bumped into the hobbit while he had been dodging a spider and had grabbed hold before she lost him. He started to say something, but she covered his mouth… A bit awkwardly since she could not see him. “Shh…” she told the hobbit. “We’ll follow, just keep quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the dwelf flew herself and the hobbit from branch to branch, keeping out of sight of the elves without losing them. It was clear some of the elves were aware of being watched though as they would pause and look around. But the silly creatures never once thought to look up. Finally, at the edge of the wood, the two were perched on a high branch at the edge of a gap that separated the woods from the palace like a moat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now what.” Bilbo whispered with something like dismay when the doors closed behind the Company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, we wait for nightfall.” Penny said, letting Zephyr out of her shirt. “Find us a way in, Zeph…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elemental took off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly was not amused. The elves had dragged them through Mirkwood at a speed which meant that she nearly had to run to keep up and the ones closest to her had barked at them whenever Fíli, Kíli or, once, Nori had tried to reach for her to help her keep up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only got short legs,” she snarled at one in Sindarin </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At her comment the one that to Lilly was obviously Legolas ordered the elves to slow. “We are merely trying to return before the spiders regroup.” He explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lovely,” Lilly replied, “I’m all for that, but is it a crime for one of the others to help me if I’m falling behind?” Then, because the red haired elleth seemed to be watching the interaction with some interest, the dwobbit reached for K</span>
  <span>íli’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a while with the slower pace, the elves nervously scanning their surroundings for traces of spiders, but eventually they reached an area that had been cleared where the spiders could not easily web between the woods and what was obviously the palace. A couple of the elves paused, looking back while the others led the dwarves across the empty zone. If one had keen enough eyes they would spot areas where some elves were perched along the wall, bows at the ready, just in case an attack was mounted on the palace. At a command from the platinum blonde ellon, the gate was opened and he stood aside to speak with the gate guard as some other elves led the way in. He paused once everyone was in, looking back for a moment before the gates were shut and sealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas once more moved to the front and led the Company through a twisting path that was designed around the growth of what appeared to be the root system of either one very, very massive tree or a lot of very large trees. He did not spare a word as they moved and soon he brought the Company into the throne room of the Woodland King.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty,” Legolas said formally, bowing to the seated figure. “A band of travelers have been found in your realm en route to the Iron Hills.” He hesitated for a moment before adding, “They seek your blessing to continue their journey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly had thought Legolas was gorgeous, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thranduil</span>
  </em>
  <span> was something else entirely. She was very attached to Fíli and Kili, in fact she had hit the point at some stage during their trek through Mirkwood where she had been forced to admit to herself that she was completely in love with them. Which did not mean that her eyes had ceased to function. Thranduil was every bit as lithe and graceful and </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she should have expected him to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thranduil turned, his movement slow and graceful, purposefully poised to look stunning in every angle he presented. He held still for a moment, facing the Company, before speaking in a positively delicious voice. “Tell me… What brings twelve dwarves and a halfling to the Iron Hills that they would travel through my kingdom instead of following the caravan trails when there would be more safety in numbers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As we stated earlier,” Balin was again the one to step forward even as Lilly grumbled under her breath about the use of the word ‘halfling’, “we ran into some trouble with goblins while crossing the Misty Mountains. In the process of making our escape we ended up a great distance off our chosen course without the supplies to go south around the forest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elven king stared down the dwarf for a long time. When he finally responded, he merely said, “I do not appreciate those who come into my kingdom and have the temerity to lie to my face.” One side of his mouth turned up in a slight smile, and he nodded just a touch as if he were being generous. “Perhaps the trauma of encountering the spiders has caused you to misremember your purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What other purpose could we possibly have?” Balin replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ‘generous’ smile vanished, the king’s eyes growing cold. “Take them to the dungeons. Search them. Strip them of anything they value.” As soon as the words left his mouth, no less than three dozen fully armed and armored elven soldiers responded to the king’s command. As the Company was herded away, he said, “Perhaps by the time I remember you, you will also remember your true purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you too,” Lilly mumbled. “Arsehole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a while for Zephyr to return, having assured Penny that he had found an opening large enough for both her and Bilbo to gain access to the palace. Then it was just a matter of waiting. They both sat on a branch and played a game of count the guards. Bilbo was winning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought those lenses helped you see…” Bilbo teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They do, ass.” Penny groused. “It’s just not quite strong enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if you paired them with your spectacles?” The hobbit wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then the spectacles would be smushed into my face and sort of work against the purpose of the goggles to begin with.” Penny frowned. Of all the things the Valar had changed, they could not be bothered to fix her vision? Though her close vision had been going over the last year or two and that was fixed. Maybe it was just because she was technically younger now… It gave her a headache just attempting to figure it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally the sun set and the land was dark enough for Penny to risk taking them up and over the blank zone. Following Zephyr, she landed them on a balcony. The door was not locked and the room it led them into was empty and dusty. “Well…” The dwelf said softly, tipping up the visor of her helmet. “Looks like our room at the inn is ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the cells the gathered elves began to roughly search the Company, taking anything that might have been of value to any of them carelessly. Lilly, because she knew that Corvo and Bilbo would find a way in on their own, still brought up the fact that their party was missing two members. She was disappointed when the ranger and her brother were simply dismissed as likely already dead and ordered to let the matter drop as the search and removal of her belongings continued. One elf even attempted to take Vulcan from Lilly’s hair after she warned him it would be a bad idea. His yelp had been a source of amusement for the dwarves as the dwobbit arched an eyebrow and smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did warn you,” she said a little smugly as the ellon was dismissed to have his rapidly blistering fingers tended to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How were you able to do that?" The elf Lilly was certain was Legolas asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a family heirloom," she told him, “and if someone who isn’t of my bloodline tries to remove it they get hurt. You could cut it out, I suppose,” she added when she saw him looking at her thoughtfully, “but I’m fairly certain that would be viewed as an act of aggression against someone who is half dwarf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas did not reply, although that probably had more to do with the irritated exclamation from the elf who was responsible for searching Fíli than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to strip search him?” Lilly asked cheerfully after a moment, determined to be the most irritating she could possibly be. “And if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can I watch? It’s been ages since I’ve seen him naked and it’s one of my favourite views.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori, who happened to be close by, snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to strip me, too?” Kíli wondered and the redhead that had been stuffing him in a cell looked intrigued for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly squinted at the elleth. “Now,” she said to Kíli, “you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I get like when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> your brother are naked at the same time.” He grinned brightly at her, and so nobody noticed as the elleth’s hair began to smoulder. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> stood rather close to the torches after all. “I’m sure we utterly scandalised most of Imladris,” she fanned herself as the smell of burning hair reached them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a less than thoroughly searched Company who were hastily stuffed into cells as the elleth’s burning hair was quickly put out by another elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where do you think the others are?” Bilbo wondered. The room Zephyr had led them to had an attached bath and they had both been unable to resist taking turns cleaning up. Now they were laying on the bed, after Penny had swept all of the dust out of the room, and staring up at the ceiling… Bilbo did not appreciate the dwelf’s answer though. “What! The dungeons! But why?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Thranduil’s a bit of a dick… In the worst ways.” The dwelf responded. She was currently sans armor and wondering where the pack with her gauntlets and boots had gotten to. Yet another thing to have Zephyr track down. “Bilbo, we need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What about?” The hobbit wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny frowned, “I want you to know, I don’t want it… I don’t even want to touch it… But your little ring.” She felt the way Bilbo stiffened next to her. “Remember, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want it.” She huffed. “It’s useful, but it’s also dangerous. And while you may have to use it now, you’ll have to get rid of it soon or you’ll become another Gollum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly was bored. And because she was bored, she was singing. It was in English mostly, a lot of the songs were ones that she just could not be bothered to translate into Sindarin or common in a way that fitted the tune and kept the meaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some, on the other hand…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it. Not knowing what it was. But people kept singing it just because. This is the song that never ends,” she sang cheerfully. Even the dwarves were picking up on the lyrics and the tune, joining in with glee when they noticed the increasingly pinched expressions on the faces of their captors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly was perfectly capable of holding a tune, as was the rest of the Company really and their voices around a campfire some evenings had done truly sinful things to her, but in this case holding a tune was unnecessary. Actually, given how sensitive elvish hearing was not holding a tune would prove far more frustrating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime during one of the verses, a gust of wind flew into Lilly’s cell. It twirled around her in a faintly glowing streak before settling lightly against her face, tickling all the little, fine hairs with every energetic swirl it’s body made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly giggled. “Hey, Zephyr,” she whispered. “I’m fine, just a bit bored.” And then, because the patrols seemed to happen fairly regularly and they had not managed to work out the pattern yet, Lilly took up being annoying again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Zephyr had confirmed Lilly’s location he was gone again. The next day there was a whisper outside of the cell’s door. “I don’t think those lyrics are very appropriate.” Bilbo’s voice came from nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why’s that?” The dwobbit asked her brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re terribly crude.” Bilbo replied, his writing snob in him coming to the fore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t meant to be fancy,” Lilly shrugged. “Just irritating. And I can be very annoying when I want to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penny wanted to come.” The hobbit whispered. “But they have better guards on the door and she hasn’t been able to sneak into the dungeon itself yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She needs to keep out of sight and out of trouble,” Lilly whispered back, gesturing to Bifur who was just across from her to make sure that the volume was kept up. “She’s been injured enough on this quest, the last thing we need is the elves catching her sneaking around and hurting her, or worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The place we’ve found to hide away has a bath.” Bilbo informed Lilly. “Penny insists that we find a way to get you out so you can use it. But we haven’t figured out how to sneak you out or her in…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll work it out,” Lilly mumbled, “and I’ll see if there’s any way to pick the locks, Vulcan will probably be able to help with that.” She glanced out of her cell. “With luck we’ll get irritating enough that they’ll start actively trying to avoid us where possible,” she added. “I’m going to work on translating a few slightly dirty songs if I can to belt out. Might as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo seemed to consider Lilly’s words before suddenly Rock appeared on the ground. “Help her with the locks.” He whispered and then to Lilly. “We’ll try. Zephyr’s already found everyone. He’s very fast when he wants to be… He paused, the sound of footsteps coming. “Be safe.” And then the faint patter of hobbit feet ran in the opposite direction of the approaching steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooooooh, a wizard has a staff with a knob on the end of it….” Lilly warbled. “A wizard has a gigantic arsenal of spells to use, a wizard has a gigantic arsenal of spells, to use a wizard has a gigantic arsenal, of spells to use a wizard has a gigantic arse, arse, arse, arse, arse,” she gave the ellon who walked past her cell a rather filthy grin and waggled her eyebrows. He sniffed and turned away. “Spoilsport! See if I waste the wit and wisdom of Nanny Ogg on you again.” She called after him. “Should have sung the hedgehog song…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There are a number of versions of that song, but this was the one with a video so we went with that. A decision Jimiel surprised me with this morning. Nanny Ogg is the creation of Sir Terry Pratchett (who forged his own starmetal sword for goodness sake), who was a complete genius and I recommend his books highly. They're quite British (for obvious reasons), beautifully satirical and maintain so many fantasy tropes while subverting them at the same time. I challenge you not to fall in love with Nanny Ogg, Granny Weatherwax, Vimes, Carrot and Cheery Littlebottom. And all the dozens of others too. </p><p>Versions of the Hedgehog Song also exist, but Lilly wasn't going to sing it. She has her limits. At the moment anyway</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. These Boots Are Made For Walkin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These boots are made for walkin'<br/>And that's just what they'll do<br/>One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rypT2qMO1RY">Nancy Sinatra, <i>These Boots Are Made For Walkin'</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was several days later and being annoying was beginning to get boring, which she suspected was the elves’ goal. Unfortunately the quiet only lasted as long as Lilly took to work out the translation to something else. Two days had been spent on several rousing renditions of '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall', which the dwarves had quite enjoyed. That had given Lilly time to work out the lyrics to 'Fuck Her Gently' in common which had turned a number of elf ears very red. Including Legolas'. Lilly had sniggered for hours after that one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do your balls hang low…" she sang absently as she examined the lock on her door. Vulcan was inside doing something or another and the patrols had begun to die down enough that they could risk it. The red headed elleth was the one who passed by Lilly's cell most frequently, now with a truly unfortunate haircut, and the dwobbit had come up with an idea that would both baffle the elves and perhaps create a little chaos as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lock clicked, the door swung open slightly on well oiled hinges, and Lilly stepped lightly out. She could not get everyone out just yet, the time was not right, but she was bored, frustrated, and wanted to make a point. Vulcan oozed out of the lock and she collected him carefully before padding down the row of cells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli and Kíli were among those closest to her as they had been when she had set the elleth's hair on fire and it was Kíli's cell she reached first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" He whispered when he saw her and she grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Missed you," she muttered back. "And Fíli, what do you say to paying him a visit?" She asked as Vulcan picked the lock on his cell door as well. "We can't escape yet, things aren't fully in place, but we can have some fun." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both in with Fíli, and having quite a good time of it even though they had all only managed a basic wash with a bucket of cold water and a rag, when the red head came to a wide eyed halt outside Fíli's cell. The door was, of course, locked, as were those to her cell and Kili's, so there was no obvious way that they could have managed it, but there Lilly was, pressed between her dwarves as the elleth stared, watching with a shocked expression that was tinged with hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly gave her an almost feral smirk, too lost in the feel of Fíli and Kíli to do much more. Her cries probably echoed around the cells and it was only when Kíli lowered her to the floor with a tender kiss that the elleth fled. The dwobbit wanted to stay, but their time together was up and it did not take much to have Vulcan opening and closing cell doors once more. When she parted from each of her princes, however, Lilly was sure to press a feather light kiss to their lips and whisper that she loved them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light in their eyes when they heard it warmed her through the need to part once more. They would be together again soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something feral about the dark creature that was lurking among the twisting roots and branches that ran through the elven palace. There were many times when elves wandering through a room would shiver, feeling as if there was something watching them, but like always they failed to look up. With a soft snarl, the creature retreated once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are starting to worry me.” Bilbo said, eating from the food Penny had brought back. He would have been content to swipe a bite here or there and then rely on what was in their packs, but Penny had pointed out that was stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf had, bold as anything, just walked right into the kitchens in her prettiest elf maid look, dress borrowed from some random room within the palace, and picked up a bowl of food at meal times. Then she had walked away with it instead of taking it to the tables to be served. No one suspected a thing or even realized that dishes would go missing at meal times. Bilbo had no idea how she was pulling it off since she was not hiding her goatee or sideburns during this. When asked the dwelf had merely said that people saw what they wanted to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny regarded Bilbo as she finished chewing a bite of venison stew. “Why?” she wondered once she had swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems like the longer you wear the Corvo mask the more animalistic you become. I’m rather worried you’re going to hurt someone.” The hobbit looked anxious at the admission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back where we were from, some people had a tendency to enjoy letting more animalistic tendencies out to play. For the most part they had a bad reputation and were misunderstood.” Penny said slowly, her tone and expression thoughtful. “I was one of them until I reached a point where it just took too much energy to bother with. A lot of things took too much energy to bother with. I never could decide which animal fit me best though… But yes, I do tend toward animalistic tendencies sometimes. It isn’t just because of the Corvo disguise. Even before that. And you know despite my gift I prefer to sink my claws into things… It’s one of the reasons I specifically requested claws on my gauntlets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo considered this information. And yes, he had been hissed at by her when she was disagreeable on more than one occasion. It was not even the normal hissed words, but actual hisses. And he knew she would growl and snarl when she was angry and her imitations of certain animal noises were good and far too practiced to be a new development. He wondered, “So you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to hurt anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no.” The dwelf happily disagreed. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to hurt someone.” There was a dark undertone in her otherwise cheerful voice. “I have a promise to keep, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What will it take for you to stop?” A resigned voice asked in front of Lilly’s door. They had been in the cells for over a week and regular visits from Bilbo assuring them that he was looking for a way out were keeping everyone’s spirits up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop what?” Lilly asked. They were actually fairly quiet at the moment, the Company took intermittent rest periods. It was not possible to be incessantly annoying, but they were all capable of being very annoying, very suddenly. Especially during what should have been the night shifts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That,” the elf, Legolas, winced when another round of ‘The Song That Never Ends’ started. Sometimes her dwarves seemed more like ten year olds than grown ass adults.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us go,” Lilly replied simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I cannot do that,” Legolas responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I think you’ll find that I have no ability to stop being annoying,” she replied. “Elladan and Elrohir would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> proud of me right now. This is the kind of opportunity for mischief that they could only </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could have you separated from the rest,” Legolas threatened. “I am certain they would cease if they knew that you had been removed, if only to ensure you were not harmed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Legolas,” Lilly buffered her nails on her filthy tunic, “Sweetie, I keep ending up in cells I’m not supposed to be in anyway, what makes you think you’ll be able to keep me anywhere you put me?” He frowned. The elleth, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned out to be Tauriel, was not the only one who had caught Lilly in the cells with Fíli and Kíli, whether together or separately, and none of them could figure out how she was doing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we may simply be forced to have you killed,” he shrugged. Lilly’s cheerful demeanour evaporated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We both know that’s an empty threat,” she informed him, “And I think we both know that if your father ordered it done to anyone other than an orc you would question whether he had actually taken leave of his sanity. Perhaps a question you should already be asking. And, frankly, if anyone even </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempted</span>
  </em>
  <span> it,” she tilted her head and let flames begin to form in her eyes, where only Legolas would see it, “I would burn the whole of Mirkwood to the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took half a step back before he remembered himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there nothing?” He asked, a soft plea entering his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could cut it back I suppose,” Lilly mused, “in exchange for us all being close enough to hold conversations without having to yell so much, extra meals with a little bit more flavour and a little less gruel, a yard or large room where we can take some proper exercise once a day, clean clothes and a proper bath. Buckets of cold water and rags just don’t cut it and it’s starting to smell a bit ripe down here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I very much doubt I will be able to manage all of that,” Legolas replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a prince, you’ll find a way,” Lilly informed him. “In the meantime, I managed to translate another one of my songs last night, I had to fudge a few bits here and there, but it’s the sentiment that matters. We call it the ‘Cell Block Tango’. It’s quite sensual in places, for being about murder. Would you like to hear it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you will refrain from teaching them anything new for the rest of the day, I will see what I can accomplish,” he ground out after a beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal,” Lilly agreed and began to hum quietly to herself.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after her conversation with Bilbo, Corvo took to doing some more exploring. The entrance to the dungeons was strictly guarded, but the rest of the palace was basically an open stroll for her… At least when she floated around the high ceilings. It was also ridiculously easy for her to keep track of the movements of the elves. She had a lot more patience than they did and could easily stay immobile longer than they could hold their breath as they listened. The dwelf almost wanted to go complain about the lack of spatial awareness as none of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked up… But it was working to her advantage so she let it go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially since Corvo was on the hunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as she was moving from one room to another that Corvo found her prey… The red haired slut herself. The elleth looked frustrated and pained. So either she had just come from dealing with Thranduil, or another trip to the hell hole that the dungeons had become since the dwarves started singing those songs. Corvo cast out her senses and did not detect anyone else nearby. She felt a disturbingly sensual pleasure ripple over her and, before she could second guess herself, the dwelf dropped from the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Landing surprisingly lightly, Corvo triggered both of the claw traps in her boots and the blades snapped closed on her target. The elleth’s thin shoulders! The elf made a strangled sound at the sudden burst of pain as the blades sliced and dug into flesh. Using the impromptu perch, Corvo lifted the elleth into the air as if she truly were a bird carrying off prey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo could feel the elleth struggling, having reached up to grasp at the dwelf’s ankles, but she lifted her as high as the corridor would allow before bending forward to stare through the yellow tinted lenses into the pained eyes of the red-headed bitch elf. She sank her clawed talons into the pale, soft skin at the base of the elleth’s neck, digging in deep. “I would do so much more to you if I could…” She murmured through the metal beak in Sindarin, enjoying the frightened look on the elf’s face. “But I’m already indulging and I don’t want to enjoy it too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Corvo ripped her gauntlets up, shredding through the neck and over the face of the redhead, tearing flesh to the bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elleth seemed to rally some at that shock, letting out a pained scream that was strangled and gurgled as blood from where a couple of talons had sunk into and sliced her larynx bubbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvo let out an evil sounding chuckle. “Silly little whore… You should learn to keep your eyes where they belong…” Then, as an afterthought, she added. “Vesta Baggins sends her regards.” And the dwelf triggered the release levers on her boots and let the elleth fall to the ground. There was a cracking sound, some part of the elleth breaking, but from the amount of blood coming from her mouth, face, and throat, Corvo did not bother hanging around to investigate. She flew off, a dark shadow along the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she only hoped that Bilbo would be out visiting the dwarves while she cleaned up the blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first that Lilly heard of the elleth’s death was when Legolas appeared in front of her cell. He looked like he was almost ready to reach through the bars and throttle her himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you do it?” He demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?” Lilly asked. Legolas had failed to meet his end of their deal from the previous day, and so Lilly had taught the dwarves two new songs as payback.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The murder of the captain of my father’s guard,” he snarled. “How were you able to accomplish it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing to do with me at all,” Lilly shrugged. “How could it have been? I’m in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet you are regularly found in cells which are not yours,” Legolas replied, moving his hand to make some sort of gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A girl has needs,” Lilly replied. “And there are only two places I end up that are not this cell, and they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> cells in this… shithole. I can’t say I’m unhappy that the nosy cow is gone, mind you. Being watched has never bothered me all that much, but I do prefer to be asked. The other guards would always run for the keys whenever they saw me with either, or both, of my dwarves. She would watch, especially when Kíli was involved, and she would never go to get the keys until he was done. Smart move, that, never having the keys in easy reach unless absolutely necessary.” Lilly stretched and danced back from the bars when it looked like Legolas might reach for her. “I lived in Imladris long enough to know what marriage is for elves, if I didn’t know that I would have said she was looking for tips for the next time she got called upon to please your father.” He growled and pulled out the keys. “Or maybe she was looking to trap a prince of her own.” She added to hide the way that she had tensed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas was pretty, and with a little bit of prodding in the right direction,  he would one day prove to be quite the bridge between elves and dwarves so she did not want to risk hurting him too badly. If she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, however, she would. She also really needed to learn when to stop talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Legolas hissed, the door flying open as he stepped in, “her throat was ripped out, and you dare to speak ill of her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What good do you expect me to say?” Lilly shot back defiantly. “She was my captor, not a friend or acquaintance. She used her position to spend a lot of time talking with a dwarf I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> fond of who was in no position to tell her to go away but was made uncomfortable by the attention,” something Kíli had confessed to quietly the last time that they had seen each other. “You come here and accuse </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> of tearing her throat out? And expect me to have something good to say about her? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the size of me! If I were to tear anything out it would be well below the belt. Sounds to me like she fell foul of one of your own people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do not kill other elves,” he told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Lilly shook her head, “we both know that’s not true.” He frowned. “You know I had nothing to do with it and anyone pointing the finger in my direction is delusional.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whether you were involved or not,” he told her after a moment, “your current behaviour will no longer be tolerated. Your companions are already being moved, as you will be shortly. Continued attempts to annoy us into releasing you or making your stay more comfortable will be met with a loss of meals. Am I clear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess what they say is true,” Lilly replied as she heard Kíli shouting her name and Fíli’s, “the apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree. You’re almost as big an asshole as your father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, she thought when his face went even harder and his hand clamped around her arm, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to learn when to shut up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Completely unaware that his betrothed had passed beyond his range, Glorfindel had continued riding east into the Misty Mountains. He was not expecting the trail left by the dwarves, Gandalf, Lilly, and his heart to lead directly into Goblin Town. But there was no denying that was exactly where it led when he found a dried blood stain on the floor of a cave and a section of wall smashed to pieces. He, quite naturally, entered to find a trail of dropped items leading into the dark tunnel. He followed only to find goblins and no sign of the group that had headed out from Imladris over a week previously. In his efforts to get any of the goblins to speak, he may have spent a lot of time killing goblins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goblins were a nuisance and the world could certainly do without them. But at the moment they potentially had information he wanted and so he took his time killing them as he questioned them. Funnily enough, when the goblins had worked out that he was after information, they were quick to start blabbing in the hopes that the terrifying elf would move on. Of course they never seemed to work out that he was after specific information and that he would kill them either way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Glorfindel ran out of goblins. Apparently some had been killed by the dwarves as they escaped and the majority of the rest had been bullied into following a troop of orcs on some campaign to the north. With no one else to question, the ellon went back to the blood stained cave where he had left Asfaloth and led the stallion back into the sunlight. From there, they continued on the path across the mountains heading east.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he made it out of the Misty Mountains, no goblin left alive, the diverse group he was following were heading into Mirkwood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The golden elf did find traces of the Company on the other side of the mountains, but they were quickly trampled by tracks of orcs and wargs followed by burned husks of orcs and wargs. And led to a cliff that was nothing but cinders and ash and bits of partially melted metal. One of which looked remarkably like the last known prosthetic worn by the Defiler. He could not help but sound both impressed and slightly worried when he said, “Lilly…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were no traces that he could find of them anywhere after that. But Penny had told him they would be in Esgaroth by Bilbo’s birthday. So he had a destination in mind as he reviewed his mental map. It had been a long time since he had been this side of the mountains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mounting Asfaloth, Glorfindel rode the stallion the rest of the way down from the mountains and started making his way east. He was uncertain as to how long he had been riding, a couple of days perhaps, when a massive bear trundled up beside him. Normally he would have reacted with an arrow to the bear’s face, but the bear did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a bear and Asfaloth had not reacted as if it were a wild animal. He pulled the stallion to a halt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he stopped, the bear turned into a great man who offered to let him spend the night at his cottage and an exchange of information concerning the mountains and a certain group of dwarves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say Glorfindel was upset over the information of ‘Corvo’ nearly losing an arm was putting it mildly and after a night of troubled sleep he was off and charging Asfaloth toward the forest gate first thing in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dís read the letter a second time then set it down on the table beside her as she adjusted her hold on her sleeping daughter. With Thorin away on this fool’s quest the only time she really had to herself was when she was either nursing or Eydis was sleeping. Everyone knew by now </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wake the infant princess from a nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny. Jimiel. Corvo. All names that she had heard, although Corvo was the least familiar to her, and all seemingly the same individual. In some ways, she felt that it was something that she should have guessed. Certainly the times when Penny’s letters had taken longer to reach her had been the times when Vesta and Jimiel had been in Ered Luin. Yet, Jimiel had been silent and confident in herself. There had been no sign of the seemingly crippling lack of self esteem that had come through in Penny’s early letters. Little wonder Vesta had been so concerned by what she had read in the letter Dís had shared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of it, however, was a little too unbelievable. Dís had heard of the great creature which had swooped into the lower town not long after the news about Vali had arrived. Given the proximity to the poisoners and herbalists of the town it had been assumed that one of them had unleashed something particularly hallucinogenic accidentally. So the princess recognised the incident and while it was nice to know that her own people were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsible for the story, the investigation into the matter had exposed some underhanded dealings within that sector which had been dealt with harshly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It brought with it another concern, for even though Dís could not bring herself to believe the part about Penny having gifts from Manwë she could tell from the letter that the young half elven believed it. The concern was simple: if Jimiel had not been who she claimed, did that mean that Vesta had also been playing a role. It explained some of the girl’s behaviour and made concern for her sons fill Dís. The boys were highly enamoured of the dwobbit, enough that Dís had begun to wonder if they had agreed to join her brother on his quest simply to get themselves that little bit closer to Rivendell and the object of their desires. She had expected to hear of them sneaking out, or at least sneaking lovers into the building, but they never had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What sort of heartbreak awaited her sons? She reached for the letter again. There was only one person, other than the author, who could possibly answer those questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve moved them.” Bilbo groused, arms folded as he looked out from the balcony. They had no idea whose room the one they had claimed had once belonged to, but they were never disturbed and the view was amazing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was lounging on the bed, playing with Zephyr. She bounced him on her hand a few times before sending him off. “Zeph will find them. There’s nowhere in the palace he can’t get to.” The dwelf was unconcerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you have to do it?!” the hobbit groaned. “Of all the times to go kill someone… The </span>
  <em>
    <span>guard captain</span>
  </em>
  <span> while our friends are in the dungeons?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to keep my promise,” the dwelf replied and, no matter how Bilbo tried, she would not reveal what that promise was. “If nothing else, the guards are twitchier and will investigate noises more now. We should be able to lure them away from the door long enough to sneak people in and out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo grumbled, moving over to where they had gathered the Company’s items over the course of their days hiding. He dug around until he pulled out a change of his own clothes. “I’m going to get a bath and wash my things… Don’t kill anyone while I’m gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No promises!” was her chipper response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later that was exactly what they had managed. Zephyr had re-found everyone and Bilbo made noises to lure the jumpy guard away from the doorway and Penny was through. She floated near the ceiling while Zephyr took her down to the cells and, upon reaching a specific one, she landed and pulled Rock from her pocket. She moved the elemental to the door so he could pick the lock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… by my estimate, you’ve got two and a half hours where we can sneak you out, get you to a bath, and get you back before the next patrol comes through.” She grinned at her sister. “Huh, maybe I should just see about posting bail instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you weren’t betrothed I would kiss you,” Lilly replied as she slipped out of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silly men, being randomly jealous over grateful kisses.” Penny repocketed Rock and wrapped Lilly in a hug. A proper hug at that since, once she had taken care of the whore, the dwelf had stopped wearing most of her armor. She only had the Corvo helmet, goggles, and robe on now. Penny just held Lilly in a tight hug for a moment before scooping them both up toward the ceiling. She carried her sister out, waiting until Bilbo lured the guard away again to slip through the door. And then she shot fast along the ceiling and burst out of a window. “Not a bad view, is it?” She said, admiring the palace from above for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gorgeous,” Lilly agreed, “shame about what’s behind us though.” She sighed. “Have you found everyone?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zeph says he has, but I went straight to you.” Penny floated them over to the balcony where she and Bilbo had been staying and let them in. “What do you think of the hotel Bilbo and I found?” The stacks of packs and weapons were off to one side of the large king-sized bed and there was a bathing room separated to one side that already had steam coming from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heaven,” Lilly breathed, already reaching to strip off her filthy clothes. She was honestly surprised that the garments did not just get up and walk away on their own. She had not been lying when she had told Legolas that a bucket of cold water and a rag did not do all that much. “I came </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to annoying them into giving us all a bath, you know,” she grumbled, then groaned happily when she sunk into the hot water. “Then stupid Tauriel went and got her ass killed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… Oops?” Penny offered, going through Lilly’s pack for some fresh clothes. “Sorry… She was there and I had promised…” She went into the bathing room, setting the clothes down near a stack of fluffy towels. “Bilbo’s going to stop by the kitchens and bring you some food soon. We’re planning on doing that for everyone, but it’ll take time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll live,” Lilly shrugged, “although I’m a bit miffed that all of my efforts to be extra irritating went to waste. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Legolas</span>
  </em>
  <span> was actually the one who came and asked if there was any way to get me to stop teaching the dwarves all of the annoying and rude things that I could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny giggled. “I’m impressed. But if they start that shit up once we’re free, I will hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, I can almost guarantee that they will,” Lilly sighed. “They’re like a bunch of ten year olds sometimes. But they enjoyed themselves and it kept me from going out of my mind with boredom. Soon as I know where they’ve stashed Fíli and Kíli I’m going to start wandering over to their cells again.” She ducked under the water to wet her hair. “Pretty much the only time I saw the red haired bitch was when I was sneaking into their cells. She seemed pretty fascinated with some of the things we got up to. Leggy did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> appreciate learning </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> about his friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf could only make a disgusted sound at the idea that the dwarves were armed with fuel to be even more annoying now. “Zeph knows, I can drop you off with one of them instead of back in your own cell. Then you can learn the route when they walk you back where you’re supposed to be… But they’ll still be stinky if I do that.” And then there was an even more disgusted noise. “Glad I killed that bitch. The head healer told Thranduil that it looked as if an eagle had somehow gotten in and attacked her.” There was no mistaking the dwelf’s pride at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Thranduil promptly ended court for the day and flounced from the throne room all a tizzy.” Bilbo added as he slipped in through the main door. His voice drifting through the open doorways. “I managed to grab an entire bowl of vegetable stew, a plate of venison slices, and a bottle of wine this time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perking up, Penny went to investigate Bilbo’s haul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love them both, but now that I’m clean I would prefer </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be as well,” Lilly confessed. “And Thranduil would do better to stop acting like a brat and pay attention to all the shit that’s happening in his realm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or it’s something else… When he dismissed everyone I overheard one of the messenger’s talking to a guard about a letter they had gotten a couple of years ago saying that the guard captain’s life was on a time limit. The letter was apparently signed by Manwë's Wrath…” Bilbo gave Penny a pointed look to which the dwelf grinned with faux innocence. “It was why he made Tauriel guard captain to begin with, I heard. His son was growing too close to her and he rather liked the old captain…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny choked at that, hastily stifling a laugh at the absurdity of it all. “I swear, the only time I know of anything like Manwë’s Wrath is what I was told I called myself after a drunken brainstorming session with Berechon…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and the weird shit you do when you’re drunk,” Lilly muttered as she pulled herself out of the bath. “I swear you do these things just to see how many grey hairs you can give me.” Never mind that any grey she had developed in the Before had been long gone when she arrived in Middle Earth. She grabbed a nearby towel, which was at least three times the size of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the water slosh around as Lilly got out of the bath, Penny called. “Are you sure you’re clean? Did you get behind your ears?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Lilly growled, “I’m clean and I’m absolutely starving. Gruel is no diet for a dwobbit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the word ‘gruel’ had Bilbo making a face before piling a plate extra high for the youngest of the three quasi-siblings. “I should have grabbed bread, as well…” He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny hummed. “I think it would be easier to sneak food into the dungeons than regularly sneak everyone out. As it is it’ll take us days to get everyone cleaned up. And that’s if we can get to Thorin at all. They’ve got him seriously locked down. Even Zephyr has trouble sneaking in and he can barely be seen!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thorin will just have to be stinky then,” Lilly replied as she emerged clean and dry from the bathroom. “ They’ve got seriously paranoid since Tauriel. You know they tried to accuse </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> of killing the dumb bitch? Not that I didn’t consider it… they put her out before I could do more than burn her hair mostly off though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what happened to it? I had wondered!” The dwelf sounded delighted as she herded Lilly over to the food. “Their new paranoia is actually the reason I’m able to slip in now… Stupid elves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be thankful the elves are stupid in this case.” Bilbo warned, giving Lilly a hug. “Though yes, it is stupid to leave your guard post to check every noise now.” He filled a wine glass and set it beside Lilly’s plate. “Eat as much as you like. We can sneak into the kitchens for more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you have done it anyway? Did they tell you how she died?” Penny looked curious, trying to imagine how Lilly would have accomplished the mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said her throat was ripped out,” Lilly shrugged. “And I would have lit a fire in her brain,” she added, “or at least raised the temperature just enough to cook it in her skull without leaving too much outward indication of what had happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo looked green. “I’m not sure this is a conversation I wish to hear…” And then he left the room, going in to see what he could make of the rags of Lilly’s dirty old clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a bit more creative than that…” Penny muttered, insulted that ‘throat was ripped out’ was how the elves conveyed the injuries. “I clamped the bear traps on my boots onto her shoulders, dragged her into the air, and then dug my claws into her neck and ripped upwards over her throat and face before dropping her. I think she broke something when she landed, but I didn’t check.” The dwelf sounded smug. “I did tell her that ‘Vesta Baggins sends her regards.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes me sound like a Lannister,” Lilly mused. “Nice touch. I think Legolas described it that way to try and get something out of me,” she added. “Some pride in the job I had done or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny hummed. “Guess I should have waited to tell you on your birthday or something then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Lilly shrugged. “I needed something to cheer me up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you handling it down there since they moved you all?” the dwelf wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bored, frustrated, about ready to start melting doors and burning the place to the ground,” Lilly replied quickly between bites. “I swear I’m not waiting until this stupid feast or whatever to get the fuck out of here. I’ll have lost my mind by then if I do. I’m not built for isolation, Penny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Penny took a moment to consider before brightening. “Tell you what, I’ll bring one of your boys to you after the next bath round. Then he can be carted back to his cell. Which do you want first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to choose just one?” Lilly whined. “Surprise me. I can’t choose between them anymore.” Even though ten years before it would have been Fíli’s name out of her lips first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s smile softened at the confession. “That I can do…” And, several hours later, one of the princes had been delivered, freshly scrubbed and fed while carrying a big slice of cake and a bottle of wine, to Lilly’s cell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's your favorite part of this chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. The Game is Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Had enough, I've really<br/>Had enough<br/>Had enough of denial<br/>I'm not alright, but I'm not gonna lie<br/>I don't know that I ever was<br/>All alone, I've waited<br/>All alone<br/>Held it in as I played by your rules<br/>I've been biting my lip, but I'm losing my grip<br/>I'm coming down, down, down<br/>When all the hate burns off, I'm left here with the pain<br/>Behind our vain devices are we all the same?</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJEZgUjjZqM">Evanescense, <i>The Game is Over</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the dwarves started appearing in their own, or someone else’s cell, not only freshly scrubbed, but wearing clean clothes, and on one particular occasion one of the dwarves simply vanished for a day, the elves were starting to get even more paranoid. The dwelf and her hobbit compatriart made a game out of who could get the elves to be twitchier. So far Bilbo was winning. His favorite was to borrow the Corvo beak and use it to make eerie echoes of a child either laughing or crying from down the corridors. Half of the guards were paranoid that the dwarves had put a curse calling the spirits of the undead into their halls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny gleefully relayed this to the dwarves she was on speaking terms with on one afternoon as she coaxed them each to move into the cell next to the one they had been given. Just so they could mess with the elves that little bit more. Lilly’s favourite was when she had convinced Bilbo to carry the lyrics of an additional annoying song to all of the dwarves. It was new to the elves, annoying as hell, and they all knew that the dwarves had never sung it before they had all been separated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that same day, Bilbo had delivered a message from Penny, it was obvious he was uncomfortable with the message, but he had promised. It was a simple one and he muttered it as if he wished to wash his own mouth out… “Penny says, ‘Fuck you very much.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly grinned. “She’s welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel had been camped not far from Esgaroth for a week. He had briefly stopped in, but had not liked the way the people there had looked at him, nor the way they had tried to get him to visit the ‘Master’ though he had said he was merely waiting for someone. After probably the tenth attempt to do so while he had been trying to listen for mention of dwarves, he had merely made his purchases and left the town entirely. There was a bargeman that had seen his camp a couple of times when the man had taken his bow out to hunt game instead of moving his barge along, but aside from that, Glorfindel was blessedly alone. He was uncertain of the exact date, but he had not come across anyone on the path that crossed Mirkwood and he was starting to be worried about where everyone could possibly be…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After giving the matter some thought over the course of a handful of days, Glorfindel decided that certainly the Silvan elves of Mirkwood would have seen a party that large using their path. Decision made, Glorfindel packed up his things, mounted Asfaloth, and rode toward Thranduil’s Palace to make inquiries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was just escorting Fíli back to his cell when she felt it. She drew in a breath and turned, her gaze instinctively seeking out that which she felt, but there was nothing but dungeon in the way. “Be ready…” She murmured as Rock locked the cell door. “Something’s going to happen soon…” And, without waiting for the prince to respond, she took off back toward the meeting place with Bilbo. He looked bewildered at the speed she had  been going but obligingly distracted the guard anyway, enjoying the way they jumped at his latest, ‘fingers sliding on the side of the leg’ tactic. While they were bouncing around, swiping at their legs, both dwelf and hobbit escaped the dungeons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Bilbo wondered once they were far enough away and neither could detect movement or breath around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glorfindel’s on his way here.” Penny said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I don’t feel him…” Bilbo looked around curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny shook her head. “He’s always felt different to me from everyone else. I can feel him further away. But he’s getting closer…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should we do?” The hobbit wondered and it took only an exasperated tilt of that strangely masked Corvo face for him to sigh. “Make our way to the throne room… Of course, silly of me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was what they did, finding places around the throne room to haunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The empathic ellon felt longing and amusement first, swirling together in a way that caused him to breathe with relief. As he neared, he felt first the solid, steady presence of Bilbo. Then there was Lilly’s passionate inferno, though more distant, and finally the faint, cooling river of one of the dwarves. He knew it was one of Master Nori’s brothers, but he did not think he had been properly introduced. He sent a ripple of longing and reassurance to Penny before nudging Asfaloth that little bit faster. He must have still been sending though because he felt the flicker of irritation she sent his way as she could obviously sense what he was doing to the horse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In due course he arrived and slid from his horse as one of the Mirkwood guards approached. Glorfindel pulled off his helmet, shaking his long golden hair loose before turning a genial smile upon the guards. They seemed stunned as they recognized him, exchanging glances and obviously curious at what would bring the Balrog Slayer to this side of the Misty Mountains...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly was humming when she felt the distant sensation of Glorfindel approaching. She had just spent the afternoon with Fíli and Kíli and she was quickly reaching the point where she hated Penny for having to take them back to their own cells. Being apart from them was torturous and it was getting worse. The dwobbit honestly did not understand how Penny coped so well with being separated from Glorfindel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finally," she muttered as Glorfindel drew closer, though he was still too far away Perhaps now they would be able to get out of here without going on an insane barrel ride. Which would have been less of an issue for Lilly anyway, she was about ready to burn her way out of the cells regardless of the number of times Penny had managed to sneak Fíli and Kíli, or her, into different cells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She settled to wait, straightening her clothes, setting her braids in place properly and gathering the few things that had been left in her pockets together. No sense in being unprepared after all. Then, because she was still annoyed about having been locked up for getting lost and for Balin’s refusal to give Thranduil their real purpose, she had Vulcan not just unlock the door, but melt the lock clear through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My king,” Legolas looked at his father a little apprehensively. Thranduil’s mood had fluctuated between incandescently furious and smugly superior since the murder of Tauriel. “Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower requests an audience with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he now?” Thranduil mused as he swirled the small amount of wine left in his goblet. “This has been quite the season for interesting visitors, would you not agree?” He asked his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had not thought about it,” Legolas confessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I should imagine your thoughts have been directed elsewhere,” Thranduil chided. “First Thorin Oakenshield and his ragtag band of misfits trespass in my realm and try to lie their way past me. A group who seem to delight in taking my guards for fools and accomplishing feats that should be impossible.” He turned to direct a glare filled with icy fury at his son. “Then the captain of my guard is brutally murdered, with no clue as to how it was accomplished or even the identity of the perpetrator.” Which was not entirely true, Thranduil had not forgotten the letter which had prompted him to elevate Tauriel to the position after all. “And now, Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower dares to enter my realm and demand an audience.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it possible it is all related?” Legolas asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no doubt of it,” his father grumbled, “the question is </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would he want with dwarves anyway?” Legolas looked baffled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us find out,” Thranduil straightened on his throne, his face assuming the cold and indifferent mask which he used to greet all visitors. “Send him in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Glorfindel walked in, he did not appear as one that was hurried or disheveled. His golden hair fell in shining waves and he was clean and neatly attired, though the coat he wore under his cloak was strange and appeared to be ill sized for him. There was a decided difference in the way the golden ellon looked compared to the elves of Mirkwood. The disease of the forest had dimmed the natural glow of the Mirkwood elves over time and Glorfindel shone brightly within the palace. He moved gracefully to stand before the throne and placed one hand over his heart, tipping his torso forward slightly as he bowed his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King Thranduil,” Glorfindel greeted. “I thank you for permitting me this audience, for I have a problem which much vexes me that I hope I might find your aid in solving…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are a great many vexing things in this world,” Thranduil replied in a tone of utter boredom, “how might we aid you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel could sense both Penny and Bilbo nearby, but he could neither see nor hear either of them. “Some time ago my betrothed departed from Imladris. We were to meet in Esgaroth to continue our journey together… A group of dwarves was in Imladris at the time with plans to venture east to Esgaroth and beyond. My beloved departed with them in the hopes that there would be safety in numbers. I have followed their trail to the borders of your realm, your Majesty, and yet in more than a week of waiting I have seen no sign of any of them in or near Esgaroth. It is my hope that your patrols could help me with the matter of locating my lost beloved, or at least some trace of the dwarves she was traveling with.” After Glorfindel finished speaking, he felt Bilbo’s steady soul, though strangely garbled, move rapidly away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Betrothed?” Thranduil frowned, there had certainly not been anyone among the dwarves who had appeared the sort who might catch the eye of the Balrog Slayer and Glorfindel must have truly odd tastes if his eye had been caught by the halfling girl. “I had not heard you were even courting, let alone you were betrothed. I would offer you my congratulations but there is not such a one here. We found a number of dwarves some weeks ago, lost and disorientated, but there was no mention of any among them having any sort of connection to you.” He shook his head. “But then, they are treacherous and greedy creatures, are you certain it was wise to put the safety of your beloved in their hands?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was, rather admittedly, something of what I believe the Men call a ‘whirlwind romance.’” Glorfindel looked far too besotted at just recalling his betrothed for his words to be a lie. But then he frowned when Thranduil said there was no such a one there. His brows furrowed in a way that probably looked worried, but was actually confused as he tried to figure out how he could feel Penny so close and yet Thranduil did not know of this. Then again, he had mentioned dwarves… And in a not entirely flattering light. But he knew all of the woodland king’s prejudices by now. He had heard Penny’s randomly sputtered foul opinions on it many times. “There were within the group several of the dwarves I had known personally for years at the time of their departure as well as my betrothed’s adopted sister. Might I speak with them to discover the whereabouts of my heart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The halfling girl?” Thranduil asked, since she was the only easily identifiable female of the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling his beloved’s irritation at the words, Glorfindel said, “I believe they prefer to be called Hobbits these days, your majesty. But yes, her sister is a halfling.” Hobbits that were mixed between two races </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> technically halflings, were they not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a relationship you may wish to rethink,” Thranduil replied. “She has easily been the most poorly behaved of the bunch. Nevertheless, my son will bring her to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it might be easier to bring all of the party along, that way they do not have time to think of lies about how they lost my beloved.” Glorfindel said, his expression turning rather dark at the idea that something might have happened to his betrothed. He also sent a scolding emotion toward Penny because her giggling emotions were making it difficult to focus. But as he was unaware that the dwarves were separated in the dungeon, it was a perfectly reasonable request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thranduil pulled a face but nodded to his son. “This will take some time,” he informed Glorfindel.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo raced out of the throne room, moving quickly into the dungeons and from there he scampered as fast as he could from cell to cell, passing along the story that Glorfindel had told Thranduil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly grinned. Well, at least she knew how to mess with the asshole king if she happened to see him before Penny did. The question was, would her sister be able to stop herself from going straight to the side of her golden hero?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Legolas who came to get her as he issued terse orders to the guards who followed him. He was pale and looked faintly sick, an expression which faded to a perplexed frown when he looked at the ruins of the lock that had been on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was time to make a point,” Lilly shrugged. “I am only here because I had no wish to abandon my companions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may wish you had when you see who is waiting for you,” Legolas replied. “Would it be too much to ask that you at least behave yourself until you get there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can manage that,” the dwobbit shrugged. “I make no promises on behalf of the others though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that all of them?" The ellon asked the guards as they herded protesting dwarves their way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two young ones who were most often found in the company of the halfling girl when they were found missing from their cells, came to take the girl's hands. Given what he had just seen, Legolas was no longer surprised by the fact that none of them seemed inclined to remain where they had been put. He muttered an order to two of the others, who moved deeper into the dungeons, then looked at the gathered dwarves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Follow me," he ordered when they had all quieted. "Your presence has been requested."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Glorfindel waited he made no attempt at small talk. He merely stood, his expression stern and posture perfect. Though sometimes a frown of irritation would flicker over his face and other times a bit of worry as he felt how distant Lilly and the dwarves were even as they were gathered together. The irritation might seem directed at the dwarves. But that was just because none of the Mirkwood elves were aware of his empathic ability, just that he had been returned from the dead a bit different than he had been before. His irritation was because Penny was poking at his empathy, trying to get a visible reaction from him. Which meant that she could see him even if he had not yet been able to see her exact hiding place without making it obvious he was scanning the throne room. Though he could clearly sense her, the objects blocking his view allowed her to perfectly hide. That or she was on the other side of a wall. He could not tell exactly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was starting to wonder if she was trapped there...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end it took the better part of half an hour before the door to the throne room once again opened and Legolas came in leading twelve dwarves and a dwobbit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As ordered,” he bowed to Thranduil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glorfindel!” Lilly cried in glee as she spotted her friend. “I knew my sister would find you! Have you come to get us out?” This was going to be so much fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly’s glee was twined with the mischief Glorfindel felt coming from Penny. He wanted to glower at the dwobbit for whatever she was about to use him for… But then again, there was also some truth in her words. He scanned the dwarves, noticing that one was missing and did a quick sweep of the palace before he found the dwarf king’s grumpy aura still some distance away with some of the more placid elven ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have not yet seen my beloved.” Glorfindel responded, moving over to the dwobbit and kneeling to be at eye level with her. He looked from her to the dwarves, his eyes lingering for a moment on the spot of nothing near one he barely knew that was wearing a funny hat. He could sense Bilbo there, but he could not see the hobbit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” And Lilly even let her voice tremble a little bit. “They didn’t bring her in with us. And they won’t tell us anything. Thorin’s missing too, and my brother, and every time one of us tried to ask about them we were told to shut up.” There was a barely contained snort from one of the dwarves, probably Dwalin. It was definitely not the questions about their missing members which had prompted the elves to tell them all to ‘shut up’. “They’ve had us in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cells</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Glorfindel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean that I waited in the agreed location for over a week without seeing a single sign of anyone that set out with my heart. I have not seen your brother, nor the Company’s leader… Are they with her and lost in the wood?” Glorfindel managed to look worried, despite being bombarded by emotions that were definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried. “And… King Thranduil said you were lost and confused but… You were in </span>
  <em>
    <span>cells</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” He turned, looking incredulously at the king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently,” and this time it was Balin who spoke up, “he doubted the truth of our reason for passing through his realm and had us locked up for lying to him. Where, other than the Iron Hills, a small group of dwarves are expected to go in this part of the world I know not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thranduil was beginning to look as though he was debating whether this had been a good idea. Given the reports of the behaviour of the group in the cells he had felt quite positive that they had managed to dispose of Glorfindel’s betrothed sometime before they had been met by the patrols.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel turned to Balin, “And what of my beloved? When did you last see her?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the spiders attacked us,” Lilly replied before Balin could say anything as Nori stamped on the older dwarf’s foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel was on his feet, taking steps toward Thranduil. He had no idea why Penny had yet to come out from where she was, but she was certainly amused by the events. “We must find her immediately if she was last seen with the spiders!” He exclaimed. “Please! If nothing else, I would know of her fate…” He allowed some of the remembered panic from the last time she had been shot, with the poisoned arrow, to come through his expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is one other,” Thranduil gestured to one of the guards, “although I very much doubt that Thorin Oakenshield will have any more of an idea of what happened to her than you or I. Unless, of course, he was the one who orchestrated whatever harm befell her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were an arsehole when I first met you!” Lilly snapped at him. “But you’re actually an </span>
  <em>
    <span>insult</span>
  </em>
  <span> to arseholes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have Thorin Oakenshield, who was with the Company when they left… And did not bring him so that he might speak for his people about the disappearance of my betrothed?!” Glorfindel was almost seething, feeling the anger of all of the dwarves and Lilly. It was only the fact that his heart’s emotions were still light and amused and… Something he could not quite identify that kept him grounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How I deal with my prisoners is of no concern to you,” Thranduil replied quickly. “They came in separately, behaved appallingly and were dealt with in the manner which they deserved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is my concern when the information they have could lead to the life or death of the one I love!” Glorfindel said loudly and angrily, his voice ringing through the throne room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was, Lilly thought with absolute satisfaction, the moment where Thranduil’s utter confidence shattered for just a moment. There was some murmuring from the dwarves, more than a touch of grumbling about the fact that they were still almost completely out of the loop along with a grudging sort of respect for the reaction Thranduil’s actions had brought out. Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> elf was not so bad after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was probably fortunate for Thranduil that Thorin arrived before he could open his mouth and drop himself even more deeply in it, having been sent for by Legolas when the rest of the Company had been collected but kept in a side chamber until it was established that he was needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea about his betrothed,” Thorin replied when asked. “But then, I was separated from my Company long before the spiders overran them, and have remained so. I am hardly surprised, however, that Thranduil would put little value upon the life of one of my companions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Off to one side, Zephyr carefully herded the invisible Bilbo away from the group and into the shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel tilted his head, acknowledging Thorin’s words. “That he puts such little value upon any life is something I will be bringing to the attention of the White Council as soon as I can. As well as the fact that he finds a group he claims were lost and confused and instead of aiding them he throws him in his dungeons. And he has yet to offer any help at all with locating my missing betrothed or the brother of her adopted sister…” Glorfindel’s golden eyes narrowed as he stared down Thranduil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was believed to be simply another…” Thranduil paused, “tactic to attempt escape.” He said finally. “We will now, of course, render what aid we may, unfortunately it was likely already too late when the group encountered the spiders which infest this realm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An </span>
  <em>
    <span>escape</span>
  </em>
  <span> they should not have needed! Imprisoning travelers because you were nosy and they wished to keep their business private? I had heard tales, </span>
  <em>
    <span>King </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thranduil, but I had not truly believed them…” Glorfindel felt another surge of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he felt he should be able to identify and it goaded him on. “And should my love be harmed by your mishandling of those who should be guests…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assure you,” it seemed Thranduil had reached the limit of how much he was willing to allow Glorfindel to berate him within his own kingdom, “that if</span>
  <em>
    <span> any </span>
  </em>
  <span>harm has come to her it will be due to </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> misplaced confidence in these creatures. The safety of those who pass through my realm is their own responsibility. We have problems enough of our own without escorting every dwarf, Man and halfling along a path that none of them should be foolish enough to attempt to use. Lord Elrond may give you free reign to do as you please within Imladris, Lord Glorfindel, but this is not the Hidden Valley, nor is it Gondolin, where you had any form of power or influence. We will, of course, offer you what aid we may, but if her loss occurred during an encounter with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>vermin</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the White Council have not seen fit to send aid in dispatching she was likely long lost before her friends were taken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Glorfindel might have agreed that he was overstepping his rank, but though Penny had moved further from the throne room, she could obviously still hear what was going on within as he felt a surge of rage flow from the rainbow chaos as Thranduil spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except we were still fightin’ the spiders when the elves showed up.” Bofur piped up, oh so helpfully. “So there was plenty of time for them to be helping. You know, instead of turning their bows on us and forcing us to disarm and follow them instead of even letting us do a headcount... It wasn’t until we were being taken to the dungeons that we knew we had any missing!” The ‘dam had the audacity to grin brightly after delivering this </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> report.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, Lilly thought with an internal grin, Bofur was going to be absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a surge of rage within Glorfindel at this extra information and he was seconds away from crippling… Wait, this was one of those moments where Penny would definitely say, ‘Fuck that!’ and go ahead with her original plan anyway. He lashed out with his power, hitting Thranduil with every ounce of grief and pain he had felt that day he saw Penny lying on the bed with an arrow in her chest and had been unable to feel her at all…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thranduil could not help crying out, falling forward off of his throne and onto his knees. His guards stepped forward, moving toward Glorfindel only to meet the same fate. Every one of them falling to their knees under the influence of the Balrog Slayer’s power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel stepped toward Thranduil, speaking through gritted teeth. “I believe you will find my power and influence extends far beyond any that you can comprehend, Thranduil… And I do not believe you will be king much longer with the crimes you have committed in your tyranny of this realm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Whatever else Glorfindel was going to say was interrupted by the sound of thuds coming from beyond the door and then the door itself as it was slammed open. The doors bounced off of the walls from the force and there, standing in the middle of the opening, was Penny. She was just wearing her normal under-armor clothes of shirt, trousers, and regular boots, with her hair up in a crown braid. She looked surprised, hands up from where she had shoved the door, before looking over her shoulder at a rather anxious looking Bilbo who was peeking out from behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s lighter than it looked!” The dwelf said, before scanning the throne room. “Look! I told you more reasonable people would be in here…” The </span>
  <em>
    <span>un</span>
  </em>
  <span>reasonable people being the unconscious guards on the floor to the room she and Bilbo had just been in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, unable to restrain herself any longer, Penny raced across the room and leaped into Glorfindel’s arms before kissing him senseless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo rushed over to give Lilly a hug, since he was her brother after all, before moving to openly hug Bofur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss had the perhaps inconvenient side effect of thoroughly distracting Glorfindel from holding the elves immobile. It also meant that the emotions the golden ellon had been projecting at Thranduil ceased to have any effect on him. The platinum king threw the after effects of them off, they were emotions that he had lived with for the thousands of years since the loss of his wife after all, and reached for his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” the halfling was the one to speak, her eyes taking on a strange light as she lifted her hand. The sword Thranduil held began to warm until not even the leather about the hilt could stop it from burning the skin of his palm. It fell with a clatter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the kiss might have gone longer than it did, but both Glorfindel and Penny felt something stir that was not there previously and pulled apart when the sword fell with a clatter. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment before Penny smirked and slid down from Glorfindel’s arms. Then she was standing beside him, leaning against him as Glorfindel turned his attention to Thranduil once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that it is the fault of the traveler for any injury or loss they may suffer when they enter your kingdom and yet you give no warnings. I traveled through your kingdom and there were no signs warning people in word or image of the dangers ahead. There were no clear markings on the path that was all but invisible in some areas to those who cannot sense elf magic. And you have let the bridge rot away, using only a single boat for those lucky enough to make it that far. These are criminal acts upon those that do not know of your rulings and can be seen as acts of war. The White Council even now makes for what they believe is the source of the Darkness within your realm while you sit safe on your throne and throw petty grievances upon those who have done no wrong!” Glorfindel was righteous in his fury. “If you were wise, Thranduil… You would seriously consider stepping aside so that someone with fresh ideas and more heart could rule in your place.” He glanced at the dwarves. “Now… I believe the guards for my betrothed require their packs and weapons so that they may fulfill their contract and be properly paid…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave then,” Thranduil sneered, “and know that you will never be welcome in my realm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That may have gone just a touch further than I thought it would,” Lilly muttered to Fíli as Legolas quickly gestured for the Company to follow him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not until they were well and far away from Thranduil that Penny spoke up. “Bilbo and I kind of moved everyone’s things…” When Legolas paused and looked at her incredulously, she grinned before taking the lead and moving them to where she and Bilbo had been staying for the last several weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As Lilly said, it may have gone a little bit further than she thought it would. Especially as Penny was perfectly happy to just let her drop Thranduil deeper and deeper in it. But, hey, our lovebirds are reunited!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. I'm Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I won't hesitate no more, no more<br/>It cannot wait I'm sure<br/>There's no need to complicate<br/>Our time is short<br/>This is our fate, I'm yours</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkHTsc9PU2A">Jason Mraz, <i>I'm Yours</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>WARNING</b>: This is a short chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Penny was enamored of being back in Glorfindel’s presence was putting it mildly. She was basically ignoring everyone else, especially when they exclaimed over seeing her pick up the familiar Corvo robe and helmet on the way out of the Palace. She had merely shrugged the robe on and clipped the helmet onto her pack that held the rest of her things and armor… A pack that Asfaloth was now carrying along with a couple packs of lembas Legolas had generously given them as well as Glorfindel’s things. And then she had focused her attention solely on Glorfindel. The dwelf was practically plastered to his side as they all walked in the general direction of Lake Town. She was holding him tight and murmuring something to him that had his ears red.</p><p>The group probably could have turned straight toward Erebor instead, but some of Thranduil’s elves were watching them and since Glorfindel had made such a to-do about the dwarves escorting his beloved to Esgaroth that it was their current intended destination.</p><p>Or it would be, eventually, when Penny stopped pulling Glorfindel to a halt to press another kiss to the ellon!</p><p>Lilly would have found it absolutely adorable, if it had not meant that she had been left to answer all of the questions that the dwarves had concerning the identity of the mysterious Corvo. It did, however, explain just why the dwobbit had been <em> so </em> adamant that her guard not come with them through Mirkwood. </p><p>“Would you really have let her join you?” Lilly asked Thorin. “She is half elf after all and you have made your thoughts on elves very clear any number of times.”</p><p>Which rather neatly put an end to it all. Most of the dwarves were already convinced that without the dwobbit they would not have survived long enough against Azog and his orcs for Gandalf’s eagle friends to come. Since the pair seemed to be so close it was almost impossible to think that the tiny female would have gone anywhere without her sister.</p><p>“You are so fucking hot in leather…” Penny  murmured, seemingly randomly, before shoving Glorfindel back against a nearby tree and once again kissing him senseless. The ellon was certainly not passive, returning each of her kisses eagerly and holding her close. She slid her hands under his tunic.</p><p>“Do you two mind?” Nori asked. “I haven’t forgotten the mess you got me into the last time you got handsy around a bunch of dwarves you know.”</p><p>Penny grimaced as she pulled away from the most recent kiss break. She was unaware of it, but she was glowing as brightly as any normal elf would glow at the moment. A glow that had started sometime around the sixth kiss and had only increased with each one. Glorfindel’s natural elf glow was brighter as well. She scowled at Nori. “How do you greet Dwalin after a long absence?!”</p><p>“You aren’t married yet, lass,” he grinned back. Lilly kicked him.</p><p>The response Nori got was… Not what he was most likely expecting. The dwelf looked, thoughtful. She turned to regard Glorfindel, admiring him in her leather duster and looking disheveled with his lips swollen from being thoroughly kissed, cheeks flushed, and eyes glazed with barely controlled arousal. And she <em> really </em> remembered how fucking hot he had looked bringing Thranduil and his entire court to their knees…</p><p>So Penny said, bold as anything, “Then let’s get married.”</p><p>Glorfindel froze for a moment, feeling that something surge within his heart and then they were kissing again. To his credit, he actually tried to push her back from the spontaneous decision she might regret, “My heart… This is…”</p><p>“Glorfindel…” Penny said, looking into his eyes. “If the next words out of your mouth are not, ‘Perfect, let’s get out of these clothes…’ then I am going to be very, very cross with you… Now shut up and fuck me.”</p><p>“Perfect, let’s get-” Glorfindel was cut off as Penny was once more attached to his lips.</p><p>“And that would make now the time for us to make ourselves scarce,” Balin muttered lowly to the rest of them. Lilly groaned.</p><p>“That really isn’t going to help,” she mumbled into Kíli’s shoulder, before she grabbed both him and Fíli and dragged them a short distance away.</p><p>And it really was not a help at all as Penny’s words had caused a surge of need and longing to come from the golden ellon as his control finally slipped while they kissed. Their hands moved to unfasten clothes and the glow they were both sporting grew and lit up the area brightly as the air around them stirred in a noticeable breeze.</p><p>Most of the dwarves had no idea what was happening as they were hit by everything that Glorfidel was projecting, those who did made at least a token effort to resist the overwhelming rush of need and love, lust and longing that raced through them. Asfaloth whinnied and reared slightly before Zephyr wrapped around his reins and led the stallion away from the immediate blast radius.</p><p>Except for Lilly, Fíli and Kíli, who had already found themselves a tree to duck behind and had decided to just go with it. Had any one of the three of them realised what the outcome was going to be Lilly might have taken to the sky and zipped as far away as she could until it was over. </p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Glorfindel and Penny were lost in their own little world of love and pleasure and peace. They did not notice when their feet left the ground. They did not notice as their clothes fell below them. They did not see the forest light up as the blazing of their souls emerging happened. Unlike the usual separation, their bodies were their souls as they rose into the air. And unlike the normal separation those souls kept, they were blending, merging…</p><p>To the unknowing it looked as if the larger of the two were shrinking and melting into the other. For those with more knowledge of celestial phenomena, it would seem as if a colorful variation of a black hole was eating away at a giant star that would soon go supernova. In either event, it had become impossible to physically see the two bodies entwined within the mass of glowing energy that throbbed and pulsed as the souls consumed each other.</p><p>But it was not impossible to feel the effects.</p><p>Despite only one of them being able to project emotions, the sensations coming from the glowing mass, now easily a thousand feet in the air, were that of both participants. There was the sweet delight of being filled along with the astonished pleasure of being encased. Every touch seemed to happen in multiple places while also being made by more limbs than should have been possible and it was quickly surging toward a climax… As one might expect when one of them was new to the experience.</p><p>And then it was there, and a spontaneous tornado swirled around the blaze of energy and for a brief moment it seemed as if it was over with all of the wonder and awe that came from experiencing something so new and delightful… But then it surged again, the pleasure building once more… For though the souls were in the process of merging, they were not quite there yet.</p><p>The next surge took a bit longer to build up and was followed by a third… With each surge the amount of separation between the souls was smaller as they built toward something new. And each surge was stronger than the previous one as well. The build up to each surge seemed to take a little bit longer, the sensation from each completion a little bit stronger and nothing was left out. The love, adoration, lust, pleasure, even a few faint twinges of pain that were quickly soothed away… Everything felt by both halves of the merge high above was felt until finally…</p><p>The final build up was immense as the souls pulsed, their forms almost combined into one. And when it hit, the sky lit up as if a nuclear bomb had gone off, the world went white while pure pleasure and love radiated from the new soul floating within the sky. It was golden at the core, with colorful flares like a twinkling star. It had a shimmering, iridescent aura and a swirling ring of color that trailed rainbow mist as it spun around the core.</p><p>All told it took over four hours for the souls to finish merging. But it was more than that. For the final surge was so powerful and took so much longer than the others that it knocked free three other powerful souls nearby that, considering the activities of the bodies they were attached to, did what came naturally to them and merged with the still safely tucked away souls of their partners! The explosion of energy from the finalized merge above while three other merges happened so close caused a shockwave to race over the forest and beyond!</p><p>While everyone else was getting to deal with their situations for having been too close to the explosion of energy, Penny and Glorfindel were slowly coming down from their high… Literally as they drifted back down to the ground. They were still connected and exchanging tender kisses as their souls easily separated and slid back into their own bodies when they touched ground and promptly sank down, falling asleep in each other’s arms.</p><p>Getting married was exhausting, after all.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Lilly had expected this time to be intense. She had experienced what it felt like when Penny and Glorfindel were flirting on the edges of it all after all. What she had failed to account for was just how much <em> more </em> it would be. She had been with Fíli and Kíli enough that all three of them knew where and how to touch each other to make things last or speed up. How to coax one another to the edge before pulling back again. Things between them had always been intense and she had been forced to admit while they were in Imladris that had she managed to spend a night with them in Ered Luin she never would have left again. </p><p>This was something else. This went beyond the intensity she was so familiar with as everything that Penny and Glorfindel felt washed through them and carried them helplessly along. They could not have resisted it even had they wanted to. Not like the other times they had felt it. It was too much. Too raw. Too powerful. So overwhelming, in fact, that Lilly missed the subtle signs that might have warned her what was coming had Randoron explained it to her a little more clearly before he declared that soul walking would, for her, be too dangerous.</p><p>By the time the dwobbit realised that something was happening that should not it was too late. Her soul, which had always remained tucked very safely inside her, was torn from her body in a blaze of flames that seemed to engulf everything around her without touching anything. For a moment she floated aware of everything in a way that she never had been before. Then there was something else, something that was not coming from Glorfindel and Penny, that called to her as sweet as any siren’s song ever did. She could not stop her soul from answering the call, not even when pain so agonising she wanted to scream tore through her. </p><p>She was being pulled apart, she realised, the call on her soul dragging her to not one, but <em> two </em> places in a way that no soul ever had or should have been. Worse still, she could not stop it. She had a vague idea of what was happening, knew that this was exactly what Randoron had warned her about, but it was supposed to have been a profound experience, a pleasure unlike any other in the universe. She was not supposed to feel like blades were slashing through her as her soul tried to decide which of two others it was going to bond with.</p><p>The change, from agony to bliss, was gradual. A soothing caress and a warm voice, the cracks and tears that had been created merging slowly with what seemed like a gentle coolness and tender touch. Love, deep and longing and desperate filled her and it did not come from the outside source she was expecting it to. The love that came from Penny and Glorfindel was distant, abstract and completely overwhelmed by this emotion, its source far closer than she had dared to imagine or hope. It surrounded her and wrapped around her in much the same way that Fíli and Kíli’s physical bodies had, in a way that made her question where she ended and they began. </p><p>Everything seemed to stop for just a moment, then her body screamed in bliss, her princes followed, and a wave of something surrounded them all. Her soul, healed, soothed and contented, rejoined her physical form. She barely had the energy to curl up between her two dwarves before sleep claimed the three of them. </p><p>The true consequences of what had just happened could wait for another day. </p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Dori, poor Dori who continued to deny that he even had a gift, was not expecting anything at all like what had happened. One moment he was enjoying time with his relatively new partner and the next he was enjoying it while at the same time he was observing it?! He was confused, and frightened, and the next thing he knew he was diving into his partner in a way he had never expected in a dozen lifetimes! The bliss was exquisite and terrifying and then there was spend everywhere and they were dozing off together as Dori seemed to return to himself.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>For his part, Bilbo knew it was possible. He had received a similar warning to Lilly. And he had experience with the consequences of it, having watched his mother fade away after the death of his father. Had he known what was going to happen, even he might have run away. But he had been caught in the wave and Bofur’s lips were on his, her mustache tickling in a way he had come to enjoy and then his experience was much like that of Dori, the brief moment of being in two places at once before pleasure overrode everything else.</p><p>As Bilbo fell into a blissed out slumber, he murmured, “I am going to kill them…”</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Yes, getting married was exhausting…</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do hope you can forgive us for this chapter being so short...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You had a bad day<br/>You're taking one down<br/>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br/>You say you don't know<br/>You tell me, "don't lie"<br/>You work at a smile, and you go for a ride<br/>You had a bad day<br/>The camera don't lie<br/>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<br/>You had a bad day</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gH476CxJxfg">Daniel Powter, <i>Bad Day</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry! Sorry, I know, we're late...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilly did not wake slowly as she usually would when surrounded by bodies. She was awake and on her feet in seconds as she scrambled away from Fíli and Kíli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she whispered, feeling a hint of sleepy confusion echoing on the edges of her awareness. “No, no, no, they didn’t…” She looked at the two princes who were both staring at her, sleepiness shifting rapidly to concern at the way she flinched back from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta,” Fíli whispered. Neither had ever started to call her Lilly, it had been a habit they did not want to develop while the truth of her identity was still a secret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your eyes…” Kíli added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She asked, struggling to drag in a breath. “I don’t… I can’t…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy,” Fíli reached her first, pulling her back against his chest. “Breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t,” she gasped. Then Kíli’s lips were on hers and for a moment the panic receded in a flood of love and concern. He pulled back when his brother growled his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it worked,” he replied defensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With both of them touching her, Fíli’s chest against her back and Kíli’s hand on her cheek grounded her. The dwobbit took a few calming breaths, though the need to scream and cry and hit someone lingered on the fringes. They had thought something traumatic would have caused this bond to happen in the future, not this. Not her own sister’s wedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what they’ve done?” She asked them. “Do you have any idea what my sister and Glorfindel have done to us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sense of bafflement washed over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel you,” Kíli said eventually. “I can feel Fee a little bit as well, but what I feel from you is more clear. How can I feel you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I think when </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> were getting married, binding their souls, they may have made it happen to us as well,” Lilly sighed. “And I would never have stayed if I had known it would happen like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Fíli whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because neither of you were given a choice,” she replied, a sob catching in her throat. “You should have been given the choice and I’ve taken that away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kíli shook his head. “This is not your fault, you could not have known that it would happen. We had already chosen you and were only waiting for the chance to ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still going to kill them,” Lilly replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back where they had landed, which was not far from where they had taken off, Penny stirred slightly. She was laying on top of Glorfindel, warm and comfortable despite the general lack of soft padding her ellon had. She did feel awkward though, knowing her butt was getting an extra tan at the moment and absently reached out, pulling what felt like Glorfindel’s cloak over them like a blanket. Once she that tiny bit of security was in place, the dwelf snuggled back into her new husband and drifted back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Balin awoke he felt blissful, relaxed, and… Sore. He could not remember the last time he had gone that long or gotten off that hard. He doubted he ever had. But he was a touch uncomfortable on the ground and he soon pushed himself up into a sitting position. He stretched, giving a yawn before turning to his partner. He started to reach out and then froze as he registered what he was seeing. His voice was soft, tentative, “Dori…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dori, next to him, was still and his skin had taken on a blue tint as if death had claimed him in his sleep. While Balin watched, there seemed to be a flicker of light through the trees that caused a ripple to move over the blue hued skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dori!” He said, louder, finishing his reach and pressing to shake Dori’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dori grumbled, pulling out of slumber. He sat up, giving a big yawn of his own before looking at the astonished Balin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve gone blue!” Balin said, though even as the white hair dwarf watched, that shimmery almost silver ripple moved over Dori’s skin again, as if it were light filtered through the ever moving surface of the ocean. “Like water!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Dori asked again, looking at his arms with bewilderment before looking at the rest of his exposed self which had the same look. He stood up, prepared to march back to where they had last seen the others before running as soon as the initial wave had hit. “When I find out what elf trickery this is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least put your clothes back on, Dori!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the soft tickle of anxiety that woke Bofur. She had been curled up with Bilbo the last she remembered, her body aching in the best ways, and the thought of a ‘thank you’ gift trickling in her mind for the newlywed elvish folk for whatever magic they had put in the air. When she woke though, she was alone. Someone had taken the time to put something under her head to act as a pillow and had covered her up. She yawned, reaching out and finding Bilbo’s arm where she moved down and laced her fingers with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mornin’.” Bofur sleepily said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Bilbo said, sounding miserable and anxious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bofur was immediately alerted by the sound and raised up slightly to peer at him. The hobbit was already mostly dressed. “What’s the matter, dumpling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry…” Bilbo replied despondently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What for?” As far as Bofur knew, the hobbit had no reason to be upset or apologizing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother told me about it… How the elves could teach her to walk with her soul… But it came with a terrible price. When I was training in Rivendell… I was learning to use a gift I inherited from my mother, one that gave me the potential to soul walk…” The hobbit’s voice wobbled slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what happened? With the bright colors and the light?” Bofur wondered. “It was gorgeous and then it felt so good when it went inside me…” The ‘dam purred at the memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a good thing!” exclaimed Bilbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bofur was baffled, “It sure felt like a good thing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It happened with my parents! It’s a soul </span>
  <em>
    <span>bond</span>
  </em>
  <span> and when my father died my mother wasted away with grief from the loss!” Bilbo had tears in his eyes when he looked at Bofur. “And now I’ve cursed you with it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bofur considered this information, laying back down and putting her hands behind her head on the pillow. It was Bilbo’s rolled up jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you learned about it from your mam and in Rivendell?” At Bilbo’s affirmative sound, Bofur hummed. “So it’s an elf thing?” Another affirmative. “So we’re elf </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span> now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your maker is already punishing me for it!” Bilbo wailed. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had Bofur sitting up again. “Punishing you?!” At her question, Bilbo thrust his feet forward. And, looking closer, Bofur saw they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> different! Instead of the normal hobbity feet, Bilbo’s feet had a look to them that was somehow paler and creamier at the same time while shimmering in the light when he moved them. They looked like… “Quartzite…” And the hair that had been on Bilbo’s feet was still there, only it looked more like brown moss on a stone now… Unable to resist, the ‘dam reached out and touched the instep of Bilbo’s foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt solid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Bilbo flexed the foot and it moved normally… Intrigued, Bofur picked up the hobbit’s foot, ignoring his startled squawk, and proceeded to investigate. The hobbit had no trouble moving his feet, but when Bofur pressed or tried to move his toes it was like she was giving a massage to a statue… She even went so far as to take a sniff and it smelled like stone!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… We’re soul married now and you have stone feet…” Bofur asked, requiring confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ll fade away like an elf when I die of old age in fifty years!” The hobbit exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Details,” Bofur waved a hand. “We have more important things now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?!” Bilbo was incredulous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The honeymoon, of course!” Bofur cheered, pouncing on her new hobbit-husband!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What. Did. You. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lilly almost screamed at Penny when she finally located her sister and Glorfindel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was dressed and mostly cleaned up and standing in front of an equally dressed Glorfindel… Well, he was a bit more dressed as he had his cloak on with the hood up. She did not turn at her sister’s scream though. The dwelf then stepped aside and yanked down Glorfindel’s hood so he could not hide the way he was literally glowing with a flickering gold aura much like the flaming golden edges of his soul form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf looked at her sister, a sad look on her face. “I think I broke my honeybutt.” Her brows furrowed in confusion at Lilly before she turned a questioning look to Fíli and Kíli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli shook his head, they had not told Lilly about the way that the dwobbit’s eyes had changed. The warm green they had been was gone, now they were entirely black, with flames flickering in them much like a fire in a hearth. She had been upset enough about the soul thing and they had not wanted to add to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly’s new husbands might not want to upset the dwobbit, but her sister got a kick out of riling her up and so it was inevitable that Penny said, “Behave, Lilly. Your demon is showing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fuck are you talking about?” Lilly demanded. “Have you got any idea what your wedding plans have done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I’d like to know as well!” Dori exclaimed, appearing from where he and Balin had vanished. The mithril-haired dwarf was faintly blue with water ripples actively moving on his skin!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf looked to her new hubby for advice, but he was still out of sorts over the fact that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a portable sunlight and just pulled his hood back up. There was still a light coming from the hood, but it was impossible to tell the source with the hood up. So, Penny fell back on amusing facts as a diversionary tactic… “Umm… They’ve given me a lovely ache right about here?” She pressed a hand low on her abdomen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit snarled. “I’m so happy for you, welcome to the happy ache club,” she snapped. “Was it supposed to come with a side order of three way soul bonding?” She gestured between her, Fíli and Kíli. The blond reached for her hand, muttering softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure…” Penny said, obviously no longer paying attention to Lilly. Instead her eyes had moved down to her hand where she drummed her fingers on her abdomen for a moment before… “SHIT!” The dwelf then raced over to the abandoned packs, digging through until she finally found Lilly’s where she pulled out Lilly’s jar of birth control pills. She shook several into her hand and swallowed them dry, grimacing at the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit flicked a jet of flames past Penny’s nose. “Focus!” She hissed. “Morning after pills later. Crisis now.” She gestured again to the pair of dwarves behind her. “Do you understand what I just said to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then Bofur and Bilbo appeared. Bofur was beaming. “We have good news and great news!” Not noticing the tension like Bilbo did, she kept on. “The good news is, Bilbo has stones for feet! The great news is we’re married!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dori went pale, something that did not go well with his new coloring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations,” Fíli said to Bofur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the club,” Kíli added cheerfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lilly started throwing fire, things got fun… Almost up to the ranks of things the dwelf found to be ‘awesome,’ but not quite. She turned wide eyes first to Lilly, then to Bilbo and Bofur, then to Dori’s pale face and the worried look Balin was giving the baker before she blurted, “Oh come on!” She facepalmed. “We were like, a billion feet up in the air! Is there seriously no place… Wait, none of you were taught to soul walk, how?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you asking us?” Lilly demanded. “And you couldn’t have gone a million miles up and half a million to the left?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel had tilted his head up speculatively. “I do not believe there would be air even Penny could bring that high up…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny looked up, too. But her attention was caught by something else. “Awww, cute fuzzy widdle caterpillar…” She then frowned at the baby talk before pointing at Glorfindel. “If I end up pregnant you are not getting laid again for the rest of the century!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon made a startled and slightly offended sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> focus?” Lilly begged her sister. “Is this a permanent bond for us? Or is it just a temporary after effect?” She turned her attention to Glorfindel instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is only one way to determine if the bond is permanent or not…” Glorfindel apologized. “And attempting that would make it so that the next time it absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be permanent.” He tilted his head toward Penny, “Why do you think the elves were always so keen to see our soul forms?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this could be permanent?” Lilly asked. “We could all be bonded?” She already knew the answer, Lady Noen had as good as told her that there was a powerful soul bond in her future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so bad?” Penny wondered softly, reaching out for Glorfindel who took her hand in his reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They didn't… </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't consent to soul bonding," Lilly replied. "They don't have a choice anymore, we took that from them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli forced the dwobbit to turn and look at him. "If you had known it could happen, would you have chosen it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not without giving you all the facts so that you could decide for yourselves," she told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And we would have chosen it," he replied. "For us, the question of marrying you was a matter of </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We were only waiting for you to be ready." He looked at Glorfindel. "If neither party wanted it," he said, "or if our feelings were not deep enough to form a lasting marriage, would the bond have happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bond would have tried to form…” Glorfindel said slowly, reluctantly. “But it would have damaged your souls and most likely you would have ended up in a completely unresponsive state or dead from the effort… There is a very slim chance you would have merely gone insane from it.” He grimaced at some memory. “Only compatible and willing souls are capable of forming a healthy bond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny chimed in once she stopped staring at seemingly nothing. “I remember when Lady Noen demonstrated how souls react to each other. She brushed her soul against mine and the sensation I felt was like someone had shoved a frozen fork into my spine. She said it was because we were incompatible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whereas Penny’s soul and my own were apparently so compatible that a betting pool was made on when we would get married the first day we were in our soul forms near each other.” Glorfindel paused, looking thoughtful. “I wonder who won…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly, however, let out a choked sob that had Fíli and Kíli exchanging alarmed looks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It hurt," she said into Fíli's chest. "It was the worst pain I've ever felt. Does that mean that this wasn’t meant to happen? Are we all going to go mad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of elvish blood looked alarmed at the idea of it hurting. “Did it hurt you two as well?” Penny wondered, looking at Kíli and Fíli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kíli replied as Fíli shook his head. “This is the first we knew of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe…” Glorfindel started, before pausing to snap his fingers in front of Penny’s face when she got distracted again. It was happening more than usual today, which was not unexpected if what she had told him upon waking up and realizing they were changed was true. “That it has to do with you having two soul bonds instead of one. One is the natural number, but obviously your soul is able to do what others would never have attempted. It seems obvious that such a thing would hurt. Valar willing it will be a one time pain, but I imagine it will be easier each time if not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly looked at him, her tear streaked face pulled into a frown. “Will it happen every time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel held out his hands in a helpless gesture. “If your ability works the same as elves, every time you are physical with your bondeds. But you can always stop if you feel yourself start to slip. It is not pleasant, but possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think Daffodil and I before the wedding…” Penny looked absurdly amused at Lilly having to pull off every time things were just getting fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly, on the other hand, did not find it remotely amusing. Penny and Glorfindel had an end in sight, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thanks,” she said after a beat. “Thanks </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much for doing this to us. What a marvellous life we might have in store for ourselves, no sex unless we want me to feel like my </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span> is being ripped apart every time.” She took a breath. “Let’s just get to Esgaroth. I don’t think I can deal with this right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin was not having a good morning. In fact, this entire quest had been a disaster from beginning to end. First too few champions had been able or willing to leave their practically newborn children to join him, then the other dwarf lords had refused to give him any sort of aid without the Arkenstone. Then his burglar had turned out to be a soft and pampered little creature whose reaction to the perfectly reasonable inquiry about his preferred weapon had been “If I am supposed to be a burglar then it follows that I really prefer not to get into fights at all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things had gone alright for a few weeks after that, although the burglar had a tongue sharper than even Dís’, and he had been the recipient of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> plenty of times in the last couple of years. Then the tiny half-breed and her insane guard had crossed their path. There was something familiar about the girl, though he could not put his finger on it, but trouble seemed to pop up wherever she went. Trolls, orcs, elves, goblins. The list seemed endless. Not that he could deny how useful she had ended up being and she had an ability to annoy elves that Thorin could only </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, her companion’s timing for a wedding left a great deal to be desired. Especially considering the effect all of the elf magic going on around them seemed to have had on everyone. In fact the last time he had seen a group of dwarves behave as the Company had the previous day had been at the Durin’s Trials closing feast. And thinking of it, the elf lord and his betrothed had been there that day as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, now he was discovering that, somehow, a good portion of his Company had ended up married in the elf manner during the same wedding, although it was fortunate that no elf ceremony would be recognised by his people. Had it just been this Vesta Baggins and her brother Thorin would have chalked it up to hobbits having similar tendencies to elves, although the way that the siblings had been carrying on with his heirs and Bofur put paid to that assumption anyway. It had not just been them, however. Dori and Balin apparently had managed to do the same thing and in every new marriage one of the participants was drastically changed. Dori's skin now shimmered like water, the burglar's feet seemed to have turned to stone and the elf glowed, although that was to be expected of elves. The most disturbing, however, was the one Óin had insisted was a blessing from Mahal. Her eyes were dark and filled with flames. She had always seemed to be looking at him with scorn, certainly without the respect a king deserved, but her eyes now were nothing but darkness and flames. It almost made him want to shrink away and hide from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stranger still, she did not care about the change to her appearance. She was upset, but it was not her eyes that had caused it. Her misery was on the part of his sister-sons, neither of whom had been consulted about such a bonding. Thorin had thought she would be pleased to have subverted any objections that he or their mother could make to their plan to marry this foreign creature.  Frankly, he had been surprised that she was not one of those to come forward after the Trials to say that she was carrying Fíli or Kíli’s child. It would have been simpler to catch them that way, and given what Dís had said of the three of them the few times that Thorin had been too pinned to avoid the conversation, she had been as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts of the Trials made his mind drift to Torva. He did think of her sometimes, she was the mother of his child after all, but a number of conversations with her in the run up to what should have been his wedding day had convinced him that she was poorly suited to be his consort, whether as queen or simply wife. She was young, to start with, not much older than Fíli, and she lacked the experience of the world that would have allowed her to tell him when he was being a stone-headed fool. One of the reasons that Thorin so valued his friendship with Dwalin, even though it had taken something of a knock when he had discovered that either Dwalin or Nori were responsible for getting his sister pregnant, was that Dwalin was not afraid to tell him when he was being an idiot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin had not wanted to marry. Quite aside from the fact that, given his proximity to his second century, he had been alone long enough to no longer feel any </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to share his life and days with anyone, his hard temper and unforgiving nature would make him a poor husband. Torva, young as she was, did not deserve one such as him as a husband, king or no, and it had not taken much more than an order that she be completely and brutally honest about whether she wanted to marry him to get her to confess that she was dreading it. Dís, of course, could never find out that he had helped to orchestrate Torva’s escape from town. She had family elsewhere who would take her in, especially with the gold that he had given her, and she had given her word that she would never breathe the identity of her child’s father to anyone. How reliable that vow was, Thorin could not be certain, but Fíli had often expressed a certain frustration at the idea that he would one day be king and so Thorin suspected that if Torva and her child came forward some years later with their claim Fíli would hand the mantle of heir and king over easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was not certain whether that thought was irksome or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, musing on Torva did not help him decide what to do about this new development. Not that, frustratingly, there was anything that </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be done. An explanation would have been nice, though.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting to Esgaroth was going to take some time as everyone seemed to be worn from the wedding festivities to some degree. Not to mention that Dori kept getting strange looks. Lilly kept getting wary looks. Bilbo admiring looks. And Penny kept getting distracted and staring off into space. Though Glorfindel, completely hooded and covered, was pretty good about steering her back onto track. And then Glóin kept staring at the dwelf and elf as if they were going to pull some elf marriage magic voodoo on everyone again at any moment… It was quite the awkward and tired group that moved toward Esgaroth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of us going in will be a bad idea.” Penny said, staring at the bridge that led into Lake Town. The Company had halted at the tree line upon seeing it. “We’d draw too much unwanted attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, great,” Lilly snarked, still not quite reconciled to the idea that the future she had looked forward to might not be the same as the one she was going to get, not to mention what Fíli had told her about her eyes. She had been even </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span> enamoured of everything once she heard about that. Penny was only still alive right now because Fíli had made her promise not to hurt either her sister or Glorfindel. “And what are we supposed to do until Durin’s Day?” She looked at Balin. “When </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Durin’s Day, I lost track.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would need to find out the exact date to be sure,” the dwarf admitted, “it’s easy to lose track on the road, but by my reckoning it’s about six weeks from now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it matter?” Thorin demanded. “I am not a thief, I will not skulk in dark corners afraid of the notice of others,” he declared and began to march into town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we’re decided, then,” Lilly muttered as she yanked the hood of her cloak over her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel and Dori did the same as they followed and Bilbo just shuffled closer to Bofur and hoped no one bothered to look at anyone’s feet… Or notice anything off about his! Of all those in the group, Penny was seemingly the only one to get away without anything, but she did keep getting distracted by the slightest thing. And it did not help that Glóin was watching her and Glorfindel warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following Thorin, they made their way down to Lake Town.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it was late, and that the song is crappy. I was distracted cleaning out my spice cabinet and Artemis had a mock test she had to take...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Fuck This Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, fuck this town, fuck this town<br/>Fuck it end-to-end, fuck it up and down<br/>Can't get noticed<br/>Can't get found<br/>Can't get a cut<br/>So fuck this town.</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yi7SHB9ifKk">Robbie Fulks, <i>Fuck This Town</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In many ways, the atmosphere in Lake Town reminded Lilly of the week that she and Penny had once spent in Bree. It was heavy, cold and cruel in a way that made her stomach turn. At least here she had some idea about </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> it felt like that. She kept her face carefully turned down, she had not seen the changes to her eyes yet, and she was definitely interested in getting her hands on a mirror so that she could investigate them as soon as possible, but given the reactions of the dwarves the first time they had seen them it was not something that she wanted coming to the attention of the people of Esgaroth if she could help it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing they needed to do, Balin declared, was work out the date. They were about four days from Erebor and they would need time to search. Too much time at the mountain, however, and they risked drawing unwanted attention to themselves. Which Lilly figured was something of a moot point, if only because her eyes were black pits lit by flames, Glorfindel was shining like a miniature sun, Bilbo literally had stone feet, and Dori was </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny had never wanted to stab Thorin more than as she kept her hood up and tried to avoid attracting the attention of the Master of Lake Town. The dwarf king’s desire to not be seen as a thief was apparently attempting to get the master of the poor human village to bow at his feet. And that in turn led to the entire group being brought before the Master. Dori, Lilly, and Glorfindel had their hoods up and, at least in Glorfindel’s case, it was pulled so low his entire head was obscured. He had one hand out on Penny’s shoulder as if she were his guide and he were blind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the Master had them escorted to a rather large house with enough rooms for there to be enough if most of them doubled up… Which was not much of a problem since almost half of the company was married to the other half at this point. The Master had requested they join him for a feast in their honor that evening once they had a chance to ‘freshen up.’ Which was definitely said in an insulting tone indicating he thought they smelled and looked like vagabonds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly was perfectly happy to go and wash. After a night in the forest and no chance to clean up after the previous night’s ‘weddings’ she was feeling sticky and sore. She was also tired and emotionally worn thin. So much had changed in such a short time, and although she had finally reconciled the idea of Fíli and Kíli with the dwarves she knew it had been too recent a development for her to want to jump into </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It would look better after a wash and a sleep, although she was not looking forward to having to spend any extra time with the Master, especially given the changes she had been through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Kíli…” Penny said, having come across the prince all on his lonesome for once. She was still dressed, waiting for her turn in one of the baths. “I have something that’s mostly for Lilly, though also for you and your brother... But she’s kind of really pissed at me for the moment and I figured you’d be the one to give it to instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli looked up from the tunic he had been checking over for tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you now?” He asked with a wide smile. He liked Lilly’s sister, and he still intended on asking her to take him flying at some point now that the need for subterfuge had passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have.” Penny agreed, smiling at Kíli. “They’re not masterworks or anything, just some toys I thought she might like to play with that I made when I had the time.” The dwelf offered the box over to Kíli. She had been carrying it since long before they had joined the Company, just in case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the box from her, looking inside curiously and then frowning with a confused tilt of his head when he realised that he had no idea what the rings were for, actually aside from the cuffs and the beaded chains he had no idea what any of it was. He pulled one of the rings out, noting the unusual feel of it and set the box down so that he could look at it properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny felt her cheeks flush as Kíli pulled out one of the cock rings. Her eyes glazed slightly as she continued to watch the curious dwarf. Even when she felt an inquiring nudge from her husband where he was sorting their clothes in the room they had claimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What substance is this?” He asked as he realised that the ring stretched. “I have never come across anything like it!” He was slightly surprised to realise he was more interested in the thing she had used to create the stuff in the box than what most of it was for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called rubber.” Penny said, sounding a bit surprised. “It’s a very common material where we’re from that I’ve had to teach the elves to make… It’s taken them a while, but they’ve refined it down nicely to work with in the years since I first told them about it.” She then could not resist smirking slightly. “It’s very nice for the feel of certain toys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” He asked, picking up one of the balls. “Is this rubber as well? It feels more rigid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is!” The dwelf was grinning now. “Depending on how it’s worked it can be very rigid or very stretchy. It’s also used to make the elastic rubber that holds my sister’s panties up.” She waggled her brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had wondered about that,” Kíli replied, though he was still a little bit distracted by the contents of the box, “but we have always been a bit busy to ask about it at the time.” He flashed Penny a grin. “I think we may have to spend some time in Rivendell when this is over, this is something I would be happy to spend time among elves learning about.” Then his expression shifted. “I assume Vesta will know what it all is?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what a delicious bit of busy I’m sure it was.” Penny grinned, remembering getting to watch them in the cells. “She should recognize it all.” The dwelf agreed with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us hope we get to use them,” Kíli nodded, putting everything away. “And thank you, if nothing else you have given </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> something new to look into for my craft.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha!” Penny’s grin was even bigger now. “If you want something for that…” She reached into one of her pockets before pulling out another bit of rubber. It was round as well and relatively small. It was a bit less rigid than the other balls that were in the box and colored bright yellow. “For you.” She handed it to him. “A bouncy ball. Simple little toy to distract yourself with. Just throw it at a wall or the floor and then catch it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed it slightly before throwing it, far harder than he needed to, at the wall opposite. It shot back at him far more rapidly than he had expected, but he still let out a laugh when he had successfully caught it after a few extra random bounces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic!” He exclaimed, before throwing the ball a little bit more gently to see what happened. He examined it again for a long moment, running his fingers over the surface thoughtfully. “Oh!” He exclaimed. “Nori said to tell you that he intends on sharing his winnings, though I have no idea what that means.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nori won?!” The dwelf sounded surprised and delighted. She gave a laugh. “There’s been a betting pool going on in Imladris almost since Glofindel and I met about when we would get married,” she explained. “The last time I checked the pot was over eight hundred gold pieces.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli laughed. “An impressive amount,” he acknowledged, “I imagine there will be a large number of very upset elves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as they don’t immediately start taking bets on if we have kids or when we have them.” Penny groused, rolling her eyes. Then, since it seemed that neither of them were particularly inclined toward wandering off to other tasks at the moment, the dwelf started telling the dwarf about some of the simple toys and games that could be found where she and Lilly were from that used the rubber substance. Things like using a bouncy ball and some metal caltrops to play ‘jacks’ or using a bit of elastic to attach a ball or a paddle for a simple paddle ball. Or making two paddles and a netted table for table tennis… “Though I’m sure you’ll make many more clever ideas with it, just some things to give you a jump at the start…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, once I have worked my way through some of this I am certain I shall,” he agreed, having pulled a sheet of paper and a pen over while she had been talking. He scowled at the pen, it being an inferior Man made thing that had left splotches of ink on the paper. He waited just long enough for the ink to dry before folding it and shoving it into a pocket. “I should take this to my wife,” he grinned a little bit dopily at the word. “Excuse me, sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny beamed. “Have fun, brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could have you right now…” Penny murmured, pressing her lips to Glorfindel’s jaw. She sighed when he pressed a kiss to her hair in return. “But I’ll have to settle for getting some sweet lovin’ this way…” And she popped a tiny little cake into her mouth… It was sweet, but judging by the look on her face it was nowhere near anything like ‘lovin’.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those things are foul.” Glorfindel stated. He had had one earlier. “I do not even know what they are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just spoiled.” Penny frowned. “It reminds me of something we called divinity. Almost. It’s flavors are off… And a weird combination… And I’m pretty sure everything in this town has a fishy taste.” She sighed, leaning back in her chair in the kitchen and giving up dessert as a bad idea. Whomever had provided them this meal to tide them over until the Master’s feast needed to be reeducated on how to cook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Judging by the way Bofur took one bite and spit it out, the ‘dam agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Nori said as he leant in Lilly’s doorway, “by virtue of the fact that I’m married to Fíli and Kíli’s ma, I’m suddenly the closest thing to a father you have.” He pulled a face. “Not sure how I feel about that to be completely honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and me both,” Lilly groused. “I really would rather not think of you like that, if it’s all the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No complaints from me, Princess,” he grinned. “You going to tell me what’s got you all twisted up? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was happier on my wedding day, which was an unexpected enough development really, and I was being forced to marry a ‘dam I hardly knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re happy, though?” Lilly asked. “Aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ridiculously,” Nori confirmed. “Dís is very different from her brother, thank Mahal, and neither of us would have come at all if she hadn’t sent us after those boys of hers, ours…” he shook his head. “So come on,” he sat next to her, “tell me what’s bugging you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why so interested all of a sudden?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always interested in what goes on in your head, Princess, it’s a strange place and you work yourself into some right funny knots, but I’ve never ignored you when you’re hurting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she leant against him. “What if this has ruined everything?” She asked then. “What if it hurts every time and I can’t ever really be with them again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if it doesn’t?” He asked in reply. “You heard the ponce, it could have just been that one time. You’ve got yourself two lads who are stupid over you, are you really going to spend the rest of your life avoiding their bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly snorted. “With a sex drive like mine?” She asked. He grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re spooked,” he told her, “I would be too if it had happened to me, and I was plenty spooked when I realised I’d be marrying Dís as well as Dwalin, but if you ask me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which I didn’t,” the dwobbit interrupted to point out. He smacked her lightly on the back of the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Less back chat, Princess, more listening to the voice of reason and experience.” How he said that with a straight face she had no idea. “Instead of sulking and snarling at everyone, grab your princes and make a night of it. See if it still hurts, how bad it hurts and all the rest. Use your head and do one of those experiments you always used to talk about instead of complaining.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate when you’re right,” she grouched. He kissed her forehead noisily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still love me,” he informed her. “Now, I have to get ready for this feast before Thorin bursts something. Wouldn’t do for him to die before we can chuck him at the dragon. With luck the fire breathing pest will choke on him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny and Glorfindel opted out of attending the feast. Thorin had been furious and tried to order them along but the dwelf had been stubborn and pointed out that neither of them were his subjects and neither had signed any contracts so he could shove his orders up his ass. Not to mention, she pointed out, Glorfindel was currently pretending to be a blindman to hide the fact that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She told Thorin that he could easily say that a blindman would have nothing of interest to offer the festivities and that the blindman’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span> would much rather stay at his side…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if the two of them vanished not long after and were not seen again until the next morning… Well, apparently it wasn’t just himself that Glorfindel liked Penny yelling at.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly, Bilbo and Dori had also refused to attend the feast. Of the three of them, only Bilbo might have managed to avoid attention due to the changes to his feet. Very few big folk bothered to look down for the little folk anyway, let alone look far enough to notice their feet. Dori’s skin, however, although less noticeable in lamp light, was still enough of a sore point for the baker to absolutely refuse to leave the house and Lilly had simply pointed out that her eyes would raise all manner of questions about what she might be. Since she had no desire at all to be accused of witchcraft or any other such rubbish she had decided to stay at the house. She would have liked Fíli or Kíli to stay with her, but Thorin had declared that enough of his Company was being kept back in the form of his burglar and Dori, none of the others would be permitted to stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dori managed to make them a passable fish pie for their dinner, which Lilly choked down politely even though she still had not come to enjoy fish in the years since she had arrived in Middle Earth. Fish, however, would very likely be a large part of their diet while in Esgaroth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staying behind was boring, much as she had known it would be, but for one as small as Lilly it was easy to sneak past the two guards who had remained at the house once night had fallen. She slipped out quietly, cloak pulled over her face, and began to wander the streets. They were, for the most part, quiet, although the odd person who spotted her told her to go home as the streets were no place for a child at night. She ignored them, making her way almost to the Master’s house before she stopped and thought the better of it. She had refused to attend the part because she did not want to draw attention to herself. She could not go in there now, although there was an uneasiness which was not hers that tickled in the back of her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was about to turn back when Fíli and Kíli burst out of the house, both dripping wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could not simply have walked away?” Fíli demanded of his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard her!” Kíli argued, “And it was not the first time that she had approached me. I only wished for her to go and ply her trade elsewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the next time you accuse someone of being a whore, perhaps it would be wise to....” He looked over at Lilly who had stepped out of the shadows. “Never mind,” he said when she looked at them curiously, “it is best discussed at the house anyway.” Taking that to mean that neither of them wanted her to burst in and start lighting people on fire, Lilly allowed her husbands to lead her back to the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Penny and Bofur left early with silver and copper coins in their pockets, a shopping list, and Bifur as their guard. The list had requests from both Bilbo and Dori for things they wanted to make while they had access to the inferior kitchen the house possessed. As they left the house, two of the guards that had been assigned to watch over them by the Master peeled away from the others still watching the house and followed them to the market.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not take Bofur and Penny long to press the guards into being their bag boys and the guards did not seem to understand how it happened. They thought they had been sneaky about following the trio, but they had been easily caught out and informed that it would be easier to carry all the tawdry details of their shopping list back to the Master if they just walked with them then they could easily hear every word they said. And they would not even kick up a fuss if they made themselves useful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guards knew an awful lot about seasonings and herbs and pastry crusts for meat pies after that shopping trip… And it certainly seemed a lot tastier than anything that had ever touched their plates!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Bofur worked on making a proper lunch and Dori rolled out pastry dough, Penny worked on making more birth control pills… And a lot of burn paste, just in case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know that the herbalist tried to deny selling Penny some of those herbs?!” Bofur told Dori, amusement in her voice and eyes. “Apparently they won’t sell herbs they know can prevent pregnancy to a lady unless her husband is with her to agree to the purchase.” The ‘dam sounded incredulous. “And oh did Penny ever get mad at him.” The dwelf sent a grin to the ‘dam. “I’ve never heard a dressing down like that! Not only did she lay into him for the archaic point of view that a woman’s body should be under the jurisdiction of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but then she went into all kinds of medical problems that could end up in deformed fetuses or the death of both mother and babe! In </span>
  <em>
    <span>detail</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Bofur looked kind of green remembering some of those details. “And then she turned around and said if he continued to display such barbaric practices that she would literally drag him every step of the way back to the master healer Lord Elrond to be properly reeducated in his profession!” The ‘dam burst out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And did you get the herbs?!” Dori demanded, looking ready to go get them himself and pound the stupid herbalist in the face. Blue skin be damned!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Dori.” Penny smiled fondly at the dwarf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And at a discount!” Bofur cheered. “There were ladies lining up to buy some of those herbs by the time we were done!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how close to their room an individual happened to be, Lilly quickly established that being soul bonded to Fíli and Kíli had not entirely destroyed her sex life. It came with a few drawbacks, but for the most part so long as the three of them were within a certain distance of each other it would not be a problem. At least, not for her and the one she was shagging at the time. The one in the room next door, however, ended up having to do some </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> quick talking, or just excuse themselves as quickly as possible. The only time that backfired at all was when Fíli had been meeting the Master with Thorin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had been the day that they learnt there was a limit to how far her soul could stretch when it reached for her husbands at her peak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel and Penny were in one of the bedrooms with Bilbo and Bofur. At Bofur’s coaxing, Bilbo had agreed to try soul walking, and now they were discussing the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a unique property between myself, Penny, and Lilly that makes my own soul and Penny’s visible when we are in proximity to each other. From experience I know this is also the case when we are near Bilbo and that quite possibly means Dori as well.” Glorfindel said. “So when we are within a certain range, of which the exact distance seems to vary per each of us, Bilbo’s soul will be visible. I am sorry to say that once we are out of range that most likely will not be possible. One cannot even see the souls of other elves unless they are also in soul form.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see,” Bofur insisted. “As long as Bilbo is willing. What I remember of it was beautiful…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking anxious, Bilbo studied first Bofur’s face, then Penny, then Glorfindel, before finally moving back to Bofur. He sighed before nodding and turning to those of elf blood. “What do I need to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you’ve already left your body once, you shouldn’t need the same shove that I did…” Penny started. “So just close your eyes, or leave them open, however you’re comfortable… Think of the place where you feel safest and most free. It’s different for everyone. My free space is the sensation of falling, with nothing to stop me and the wind blowing all around me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone paused to give the dwelf an incredulous look because that sounded terrifying. She just shrugged. “Like I said, everyone is different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When expectant eyes turned upon Glorfindel he cleared his throat. “My free space was once the darkness before the sun. Of laying on a tree branch and watching the light of the stars with my parents…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was?” Bilbo wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has changed over time and is now of a much more personal nature.” And then, because he was still bashful about it, his eyes flicked toward his wife and a faint blush rose to his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny felt a flush rise to her cheeks as well, a shy smile on her face. His stupid, absurdly cute comments and actions about how much she meant to him always threw her off!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bofur grinned at the pair of them. “That is adorable…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hobbit seemed to agree, clearing his throat and bringing the topic back to the matter they were originally discussing. “And once I find my free space?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel cleared his throat. “Yes, once you have found it, just… Shrug off your body. As if it were a robe you were letting fall to the ground. Your body will freeze in place, that is why we generally close our eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s slightly less creepy if your eyes are closed when you’re in zombie mode.”  Penny agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right… Free… Safe and free…” Bilbo frowned, his eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And comfortable.” Penny added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Bilbo said, because if there was one thing a hobbit knew… It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfort</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It only took a couple of minutes after that before Bilbo started to glow and suddenly the air around and above him was filled!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bofur gasped while Glorfindel and Penny assessed the image. To Glorfindel it was nearly as large as Penny’s would have been within a room of this size, though the dwelf’s tendency to spiral and twist made it difficult to judge. Bilbo’s was more compact. It was cloudy and grey mixed with dark brown and looked dusty… Then it moved! The cloudy grey and brown swirled out like an ashy fog around it. Inside it was irregularly shaped, which neither of them had expected, and faceted in interesting ways. The colors of the interior surface were predominantly shades of brown though there were parts almost light enough to be cream colored and some were clear. A few of the planes reflected the light rather like a rainbow from a quartz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they watched, the grey and brown fog actually ghosted over and through Bofur’s awed form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you always said Bilbo was smooth and steady?” Penny mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not find the facets to be smooth?” Glorfindel wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And indeed they were. The planes of each facet were smooth enough to gleam as the… Well, some kind of crystal? Whatever Bilbo’s soul looked like, it spun gently like a planet on an axis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that my body?!” Bilbo’s voice echoed with the strange, disembodied effect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Glorfindel reassured Bilbo that all was well and that he had managed perfectly, Penny told Bofur that the speaking was also something that was because of the proximity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what makes you all in particular so special?” Bofur wondered, her eyes never leaving Bilbo’s soul as she tried to determine what kind of gemstone he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel and Penny shared a look before Penny finally spoke. “We’ve been given gifts by the Valar.” She said. “Like Vesta was blessed by Aulë. We don’t know exactly which Valar blessed Bilbo or Glorfindel, but my gift is of the air and even Manwë’s eagle called me Sky Sister… In fact, the mountain of Thorin’s Hall called me Sky Cousin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember that… It was just a flicker a few years back, the mountain talking about the queen and the sky cousin. We were confused, thought Thorin had found a bride… But if you’re the Sky Cousin then… Mahal’s blessing indeed! Vesta’s the Queen!” Bofur looked impressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… This is lovely and all…” Bilbo’s voice said. “But how do I get back into my body?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was another one we had trouble thinking of a song for... The more chapters we get the more often that happens. lol</p>
<p>It's been a while since I've asked this one... Is there anything in particular you want to see more of?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Put Your Records On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely<br/>Sipping tea in a bar by the roadside<br/>(just relax, just relax)<br/>Don't you let those other boys fool you<br/>Got to love that afro hairdo</p><p>Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright<br/>The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change<br/>Don't you think it's strange?</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjOhZZyn30k">Corinne Bailey Rae, <i>Put Your Records On</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been raining for three days. This was apparently a common thing in Esgaroth, but the weather had well and truly turned chill by this point and so it was a grumpy dwelf that was curled up under the blankets of the bed in the room she was currently sharing with her husband. And just thinking about that still sent a bemused thrill through her. She remembered at one point, in her early twenties, when she had considered having a wedding… But that was mostly because she envisioned having a 40’s gangster style wedding with the bridal party all dressed in Zoot Suits and the ushers holding fake tommy guns… She had never even been able to imagine a groom for all her daydreaming. Now…</p><p>Penny looked over to where her husband, wearing only his old fashioned braies, was adding more wood to the fireplace in their room. She stretched out on her stomach, admiring the way the firelight flickered on his golden skin and through his golden hair, though admittedly that could have just been the flickering, glowing aura he had been sporting ever since their wedding. She, once again, wondered what someone like him saw in her.</p><p>“Stop that.” Glorfindel softly admonished. “I chose you just as much as you chose me.” He moved over to sit on the edge of the bed and tugged the dwelf’s legs closer to him. “Now, give me your feet.”</p><p>The dwelf wrinkled her nose. “It’s chilly,” she complained, not pulling her feet from under the blanket.</p><p>Leaning down to pull something from his pack, Glorfindel responded, “It will be a lot chillier if I do not share the bed…” He held up the item he had retrieved.</p><p>Scowling, Penny moved her feet out from under the blanket and reached for a book on the nightstand while Glorfindel picked up one of her feet. “I <em> can </em> do that on my own, you know.”</p><p>Glorfindel snorted, using a tiny pair of scissors to trim the dwelf’s toenails. “If I left you to do it, you would not bother for another month and my legs would be shredded…” He knew from experience. It had happened a few weeks after she had moved into his room. Ever since then he would manage to talk her into letting him just trim her toenails himself.</p><p>“You’re so weird.” Penny stated, flipping through the book. It was boring and mostly about the etiquette expected of a lady. It was no doubt supposedly meant for the young girls in Esgaroth to read. “Too bad we don’t have nail polish.”</p><p>“Nail polish?” Glorfindel wondered and was treated as Penny thought of the various colors she had painted her finger and toe nails over the years. Since they were in direct skin to skin contact, such images were easy to transfer between them, even easier since they had bonded. “What color would you pick?”</p><p>“Hmm… It’s been awhile so probably… Candy Apple Green.” She imagined the bright green, glossy color at him.</p><p>The ellon shook his head. “And you think me ‘weird?’” He turned his focus back on trimming her toenails before he finally set the scissors aside and moved to massaging her feet and calves. He knew this was the real reason she tolerated him messing with her toes like that. “Interesting book?” He wondered, full well knowing she was not interested in the book as he lightly drew his fingers over the hair on her calves and looked up to meet her eyes.</p><p>“If I met whomever wrote that book I would smash them in the face with it.” Penny said, her eyes focused on the elf as he continued to tickle and massage her calves and feet. She sometimes considered shaving more than her armpits regularly to see what he thought of that fashion, but the idea of trying to shave anything else with a straight razor made her bleed just thinking about it. She still cut her armpits sometimes shaving with a straight razor even after a decade of practice at it, but it was her preference to shave that area once a month and she still preferred it. Thankfully for her, Glorfindel saw it all as natural and beautiful. But now… His eyes seemed to light up, matching the flickering glow he now possessed. The daft fool liked to think of that glow as a visible sign of his love for her.</p><p>Though they had not said the words out loud to anyone, Penny had not been left unchanged by the wedding either. She just did not seem to possess any visible aspect. The dwelf’s vision had been fixed by all the energy and magic flying around. In fact, it had been more than fixed! She easily had eyes as powerful as those of the Great Eagles now and since she was still getting used to it, she was often distracted by small movements in the distance or things she had not expected to see. Right now she was thoroughly distracted by the look in her husband’s eyes as he moved.</p><p>Glorfindel set Penny’s feet aside and moved up on the bed until he could press his lips to Penny’s. He kissed her once, twice, and by the third he had allowed his weight to rest on her through the blanket. He was glad that she was sturdy. He could not imagine trying something like this on the waif-like, wispy elleths.</p><p>Penny groaned and pulled away from the kiss with a laugh. “And you think my thoughts wander to strange things.” That was another aspect of their bonding. Though she still could not manage with others like elves could, Penny could now employ touch-telepathy with her bonded.</p><p>“I was never tempted by them. I have only ever been drawn to you.” Glorfindel murmured. “Even before I knew it, it was always you.”</p><p>“I know.” The dwelf smiled, kissing him again. She moved her arms to wrap around him, holding him close with only the blanket and their clothes between them. One of her legs raised to wrap around the ellon.</p><p>Glorfindel sighed, pressing his head into the pillow Penny was using. “I would take you now if I could… I have never cursed my gift more than I have every time we have been forced to part.”</p><p>Smiling, Penny reached up to tug at a lock of Glorfindel’s hair. “I’m not disappointed that we can’t. Believe me, I really love getting to touch you and play with you… But even if we never could again I would not regret marrying you. I turned away from that type of physical activity more than a decade before the Valar brought me to you…” She leaned close, nuzzling into Glorfindel’s cheek. “Having this bond with you, knowing you love me… Knowing you want to be with me forever… I’m not afraid anymore.” She kissed his cheek. “I love you, so very much.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” Glorfindel said, turning to kiss her properly.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Esgaroth was not a nice place. On a scale of one to ten of the least appealing places in Middle Earth to visit Lilly put it at a solid two, right after Mirkwood, which was right after Mordor. Part of the problem was the rain, even though it reminded her of home in the Before quite a bit. She had never much enjoyed the rain, though she did not mind it, but being in a place that felt so like <em> there </em> was not helping her mental state.</p><p>She hated being cooped up without much to do. Crochet could only be done for so long before she ran out of yarn, what passed for literature here was… <em> not </em> the sort of thing to give her any sort of peace of mind. It was either deathly dull or the kind of information for women and girls that made the dwobbit want to start lighting people on fire for their attitude. She could not even really go out, she was small enough to be easily missed, but also small enough to be grabbed very quickly too and her eyes would draw attention as soon as she looked at anyone.</p><p>It was her eyes, in fact, that were the biggest source of her low mood that day. Having inadvertently bumped into one of the women who were sent to clean the house that they were all inhabiting at the Master’s insistence, and it was costing them a pretty penny as well, who had screamed and begun babbling about whatever strange affliction that the dwobbit might have. She dreaded to think what might have been said if the woman had seen Bilbo and Dori too.</p><p>How, Lilly wondered, was she supposed to have any sort of normal existence after this when she had been changed the way she had?</p><p>Having eventually stopped cuddling with her honeybutt, Penny had gotten the rest of the way dressed and was stalking through the house… In the elaborate way where she was obviously tiptoeing and making a show of leaning against walls before poking her entire head around corners. She eventually spotted her moping sister and narrowed her eyes. This could not continue. Her choices were to try to cheer her up, try to make her laugh, or…</p><p>Penny tiptoed up behind Lilly and whispered, “I see dead people…” Or try to piss Lilly off by bringing up <em> that </em>.</p><p>“Seriously?” The dwobbit asked.</p><p>“Yes?” The dwelf asked in return. “Did you get your present?”</p><p>“I got my present,” Lilly replied. Eventually anyway. Kíli had held on to it for a few days until he was certain that they might actually be able to make use of it. She had no idea if that had been his idea or Fíli’s, but she was pleased that they had waited. “Your timing was a bit off.”</p><p>“I had fun giving it to him, though.” Penny grinned, knowing Kíli had already managed to get yelled at several times by Thorin for playing with that bouncy ball.</p><p>“I’ll bet you did,” Lilly rolled her eyes, “and that bloody ball… I’ve banned it from the bedroom now.”</p><p>The dwelf laughed, reaching to tug on a lock of Lilly’s hair. “Imagine if we were in our world. You’d constantly have to drag him away from video games.”</p><p>“Only if I didn’t have the time to play them with him,” Lilly shook her head. “Or we’d be in the same D and D group... “ she paused. “My life has actually turned into an epic Dungeons and Dragons session with the most insane group ever.” She put her head in her hands.</p><p>“So I think it’s safe to say there have been some epic crit fail rolls.” Penny said, stretching her fingers out. She had, actually, regained some of the feeling in her right hand recently, probably yet another side effect of the wedding, but it was still weird compared to normal. “Hey! I forgot to tell you… My eyes changed too.” She fluttered lashes over perfectly normal seeming eyes. “I got eagle vision.”</p><p>“We’ve had a few awesome moments too,” Lilly replied, “although you missed the one with Azog…” She peered at her sister. “Is that why you’ve seemed like you’re tripping half the time since the wedding?”</p><p>“Do you have any idea how distracting it is to see a mouse move a hundred <em> meters </em> away?!” Penny sounded baffled.</p><p>“No,” Lilly shook her head, “but yours is at least easy to hide.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Penny sighed, sounding bummed. “You got the fun side. I remember I used to have contacts that gave me…” She looked around before whispering, “Dragon eyes.”</p><p>“Sweet,” Lilly grinned. “I used to have some that gave me red eyes, like a crossroads demon. Those were the days.”</p><p>“People would pay a fortune for your eyes.” The dwelf mused, looking as if she were considering selling Lilly’s eyes. “Of course they’d have trouble handling the flame effects…”</p><p>“It hasn’t really changed how I <em> see, </em> as such,” Lilly mused, “just the way that people see me. It wouldn’t have been an issue in the Before, not with all the weird and wonderful things people did to themselves, but here… I suppose I’ll end up living under a mountain after all.” </p><p>Penny snorted. “You were going to do that anyway.” She lightly flicked Lilly’s ear. “If it bothers you that much, we can see about getting you some sunglasses made.”</p><p>“It doesn’t bother me the way that it <em> should </em>,” Lilly mumbled. “It isn’t that the change upsets me, it’s that it shows people that I have this ability. I preferred keeping it all quiet.”</p><p>The dwelf frowned. “I’m sorry.” She hung her head slightly. “I’d take away the changes if I could. I know Dori already disliked me to begin with, but I think he wants me dead now…”</p><p>“I wouldn’t go quite <em> that </em> far,” Lilly shook her head. “I’m not all that sure he’s particularly fond of me at the moment either though. I know you didn’t mean for them to happen, and I know that you didn’t mean for these bonds to happen either. It’s just going to take us a while to get used to it all.”</p><p>Looking thoughtful, and just a bit sad, Penny asked, “Is it weird that I was kind of hoping I’d fit in with the dwarves? But, I don’t. I’m still too different. Though scandalizing elves is fun… Never doubt that.”</p><p>“Not weird at all,” Lilly shook her head. “I fit in with them better than I do the hobbits, and far better than I do with the elves. But I’m still just that little bit different too. It helps that I have a clear craft, I suppose, but I’ll still always be a little bit on the fringes.” She looked at her sister seriously. “You’ll find your place, you know, you’ve got centuries ahead of you yet.”</p><p>“Now <em> that </em> is an insane thing to think about!” Penny was actually wide-eyed. “What in the world am I going to do?!” She grimaced. “Well, I know about some of what I’m going to do at first… Glorfindel wants to go look at places he knows of hundreds of miles away from settlements to see if anything looks like a place we’d want to build a home-away-from-home.” And there was that wide-eyed look again, as if she could not believe this was something in her future.</p><p>"Sounds pretty nice," the dwobbit mused, "and you never know, one day you might find a way to control all the horny waves he lets off when you're together as well."</p><p>Penny shifted slightly. “Is it weird that I don’t want to?” She quietly asked. “I rather like that he can’t control himself with me…”</p><p>"I suppose not," Lilly shrugged. "But not all that long ago you were complaining that you hated that you had to find secluded places just so that you could make out." She shifted uncomfortably in the seat which had not been designed for small people at all. “I can see how him having some control might take some of the fun out of it though.”</p><p>“The teasing and the build up can be fun, though.” Penny said. “Now once the urge to actually finish comes along, that’s when it gets irritating having to run off and hide away from the world.” She looked around. “And I’d hoped for something a bit more tropical for a honeymoon.”</p><p>“I’d hoped to actually have the lads <em> ask </em> me to marry them before it happened,” Lilly arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“You’ll probably still need a big to-do for Dwarf Royalty, so there’s that to look forward to.” Penny said, but her brain was churning away with this new information.</p><p>“We do,” Lilly nodded. “It just doesn’t feel quite the same as knowing that we’re doing it purely because <em> we </em> want to. We’ll be doing it because the bond won’t let us do anything else.” She huffed. “And Thorin’s been making noise about how being elf married doesn’t count and all the rest at Dori and Balin as well, they had Óin perform a small official ceremony last night, just to get Thorin off their backs. He won’t do that for the three of us, though. Not without Thorin’s blessing and a massive todo with witnesses coming out of the rafters.”</p><p>The dwelf muttered darkly, “Should have let me stab him when I had the chance…” Then she huffed. “How does all of this stuff happen in the same building I’m in and somehow I never hear about it until it’s too late?!”</p><p>“Well, I know because Nori knows,” Lilly replied, “and he tells me everything. Balin and Dori want it kept quiet until the end of the quest. And I know that Óin won’t do the same for me, Fíli and Kíli because we asked him and got turned down flat.” </p><p>“So… Dwarves wouldn’t recognize that Glorfindel and I are married?” Penny wondered, though she figured the answer would be along the lines of ‘dwarve wouldn’t care because you’re elves’ or something like that.</p><p>“He’s an elf, you’re half elf,” Lilly shrugged. “It’s kind of like there being countries in the Before where a marriage ceremony performed there wouldn’t be recognised in the UK for a UK citizen so they would have to have something small done at home too. My dad looked into it once.”</p><p>The dwelf twirled the little braid she had twisted her goatee into and looked thoughtful. “I need a cat…” She frowned, musing. “And some minions…” She made a face. “Does he realize that elf marriage means it is literally impossible to have sex with someone else without going insane or dying?!”</p><p>“I doubt anyone has bothered to explain it to him,” Lilly replied. “I’m certainly not going to try to right now, he’s in a foul enough mood as it is.”</p><p>The dwelf considered this very serious problem. Then she nudged Lilly. “Want to see what mischief we can cause that’ll have everyone blaming your husbands instead?”</p><p>“Got anything in mind?” Lilly asked. “And you realise that I’m going to spend a lot of time apologising to them afterwards don’t you?”</p><p>“That depends on how good we make it…” And the dwelf fell to conspiring with the dwobbit.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>What had started as plotting to play a prank ended up turning into Penny playing memories of movies after she and Lilly retreated to the room the dwelf and her husband were currently using. Penny was in the mood for the Alien movies, claiming that the weather was perfect for it. Though she seemed to insist that Alien 3 did not exist. But it was as Penny was taking her soul form that one very big difference was noted… Flicking between the splotches of various colors within her ever shifting rainbow, was a golden lightning-like tendril of plasma. The same as could be seen swirling around Glorfindel’s soul sun.</p><p>“I hadn’t seen these in years before I came here,” Lilly commented as she lay on the bed and watched. “Did you ever see the Stargate movie?” Because they had probably discussed it and she had more than likely forgotten. It was one of her favourites though.</p><p>“Nope. You could always go soul and show it next. It’s a thing you can do now, you know…” Penny’s soul voice came as Ripley blasted away a xenomorph. “This series has one of my favorite lines… ‘Get away from her, you bitch.’”</p><p>“I hadn’t thought about that,” the dwobbit admitted, examining the changes to her sister’s soul. “You know, you have the same wispy bits now that Sunshine does.”</p><p>“Do I?” The vortex whirled around as if trying to see itself, but of course that was impossible. “Still no one’s ever bothered to show me what I look like. Mirrors don’t see souls well apparently and everyone says they just don’t understand it enough.” The tone was mournful, the darker blues pulsing slightly in the rainbow before dimming to normal. “Oh! That reminds me… Glorfindel said I have a spot that’s different from the others. Its small though. He says it’s sometimes orange, sometimes red, or white, or blue… Rarely yellow. And it flickers instead of swirls.” The vortex tried to still. “See if you can spot it.”</p><p>Lily squinted and tilted her head. “I don’t…” she paused. “I see it.” She said finally. “Did he say what it means?”</p><p>The colors of the vortex pulsed with pleasure, that one little spot and the plasma lightning not following the same rhythms. “It’s a manifestation of our sister bond!” Penny chirped. “So you’ll probably have something of me in your soul form, too. Apparently strong bonds do that.”</p><p>Lilly let out a squeak. “That’s amazing!” She laughed. “I wonder what it would look like on mine? And why it isn’t yellow very often. What does yellow <em> mean </em> anyway?”</p><p>“There’s one way to find out how it would look on you…” The dwelf said, her attention thoroughly diverted and the ‘movie’ no longer playing. “As for the colors, apparently they’re unique per the moment. And fire can be all sorts of colors. Near as honeybutt can tell the flicker flame spot changes color based on intensity of emotion not what the emotion is. And since I tend to go from boring slow to insane it rarely gets to flicker on a normal flamey color.”</p><p>"I guess that makes sense," the dwobbit replied. "So, soul walking is kind of a thing for me now as well," she mused. "I'm almost disappointed it wasn't a thing in Mirkwood. Imagine how much <em> more </em> annoying I could have been."</p><p>“I’m not sure that would have been a good thing. They would have told Thranduil and then you’d have been in his sights even more...” Penny said, funneling back into her body since they were thoroughly distracted now. She blinked, adjusting… Well, she did not have to adjust her vision. But she did have to adjust to being able to see everything so clearly. She peered at Lilly. “You look in dire need of a spa day.” She teased.</p><p>“Speak for yourself,” Lilly shrugged. “I think we could all use one at this point.”</p><p>Well after that there was nothing to do but spend the rest of the day lounging about using things from the kitchen for different facial masks and scrubs.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>“You smell nice,” Fíli mumbled sleepily as Lilly clambered into bed with him. Kíli sniggered as he pulled his tunic over his head so that he could join them. Contrary to the opinions of so many, the three of them were capable of keeping their hands, and other things, to themselves. </p><p>“Penny mixed some things up to help us relax,” she replied, curling up against him with a content sigh.</p><p>“Like it,” he said. “Warm,” he added happily.</p><p>The house, Lilly had to admit, was not in the best shape. It was drafty in places, damp and poorly cared for. There was no stockpiled firewood and the people of Esgaroth, or more likely the Master, seemed perfectly happy to charge the Company through the nose for a decent amount. At least with Lilly in the house the fires were easy enough to light, and she was perfectly content to sit in a room and radiate heat instead of lighting one anyway, Vulcan was content in what passed for a stove during the day, heating up enough to allow them to cook and so instead of an entirely miserable stay where the Master was able to get a small fortune from them to to keep the house heated, they were using rather less fuel than expected and were still comfortable enough. </p><p>Lilly, for her part, had grown up in drafty old houses anyway, one did not grow up in a former farm house, parts of which were nearly three hundred years old, without experiencing the odd draught from unknown sources. The same could be said for the cottage that her father had bought when her parents had divorced. Not to mention that neither house had any form of central heating. Esgaroth, however, was much further north than the homes of her teenage years and had she not been immune to the effects of temperature as a whole she would probably have been suffering along with some of the dwarves, Nori among them. </p><p>It was strange, really, those dwarves who had crafts that drew them to cooler places seemed to feel the cold far less, those who were drawn to hotter crafts, especially the smiths, seemed to feel it more. No wonder that Nori had enjoyed his winter in Imladris with her so much.</p><p>Fíli and Kíli were about the middle of the two extremes, as seemed to be the case with many of the Company. Thorin, who had been wearing a fur lined coat even in the middle of summer, seemed to be feeling the new chill as well. Which made what Kíli said next make even less sense to the dwobbit.</p><p>“Uncle wants to move on,” he stated.</p><p>Lilly’s head popped up. “But Durin’s Day is weeks away,” she objected. “It won’t take us that long to get to the mountain, and it won’t take that long to find the way in either.”</p><p>“I should be surprised that you know about that as well,” Fíli grumbled.</p><p>“You need to stop being surprised about the things that I know,” Lilly told him. He snorted softly and pulled her back down. She muttered for a moment about being treated like a hot water bottle, but there was no real discontent in it. Any excuse to snuggle her dwarves after all.</p><p>“The Master makes Uncle uneasy,” Kíli said with a shake of his head. “I cannot tell if it is simply the fact that he seems determined to get every gold, silver and copper piece we still have out of us before we leave, or that he is pushing for an ever greater share of the treasure when we retake the mountain, just that Thorin does not like the way that the Master thinks, speaks and acts.”</p><p>“He’s one to talk,” Lilly mumbled. “I don’t like it either, but it’s better here than freezing out there.”</p><p>“Try convincing Thorin of that,” Fíli yawned. “I suggest we enjoy this warm, sort of comfortable bed while we can.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you could do anything you wanted with the characters in this story, what would you do?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. A Hunting We Will Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go,<br/>Heigh ho the derry-o, a hunting we will go!</p>
<p>A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go,<br/>We'll catch a fox and put him in a box,<br/>And then we'll let him go!</p>
<p>~A nursery rhyme by Thomas Arne</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One morning not long later Penny had once again sought out Kíli. She did not seem concerned about it seeming odd that she sought him out more than any of the other dwarves and, considering she had one of her crossbow pistols held in her left hand and was tapping it against her right palm, she had a purpose other than toys for seeking out the dwarf. “Kíli, Kíli, Kíli…” She said upon finding him, her tone slightly song-like and playful. “How is my very favorite dwarf?” The dwelf wondered, batting her lashes outrageously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her warily. He had heard about those weapons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I your favourite?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re the one with the great,” she leaned toward him, “Big… Powerful...” and then the dwelf whispered the last in his ear, “Bow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Vesta know how interested you are in my weapon?” He grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Far more than you will ever guess.” Penny grinned back. “But I figure between you and I we can get out of Lake Town for a bit and hunt some game. After all, the Master doesn’t know how to charge for what he isn’t selling us yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point,” he replied, although he filed the rest away to ask his wife about later. It was still a bit strange to think of her like that, even weeks later. “Let me get everything I need,” he added, “and tell someone where we’re going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet me on the roof when you’re done.” Penny said, waving the currently collapsed crossbow in her hand in a salute before she went up the stairs for the room with the highest window. She had already informed Glorfindel of her plans for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roof?” Kíli muttered, then remembered what he had seen Penny do in Rivendell. He grinned. Perhaps he would get to fly after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gathered his belongings quickly, although he stopped and asked Fíli if he could borrow his brother’s coat which was thicker and fur lined. The blond had pulled a face, apparently still not having forgiven Kíli for the incident with the sword when they had been in their thirties, then grudgingly handed it over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look ridiculous,” Fíli informed him. “I will pass your intentions on to Thorin, Penny is correct, the Master cannot charge us for that which he has not sold us, but it would be wise to try and ensure that wherever you hunt does not belong to him or any other resident of this place. We do not need either of you arrested for poaching.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli smiled and nodded, he knew the dangers of hunting in an unknown place. The caravans were always careful to have maps with places that they would not be able to hunt and the reason on hand. Too many had lost hands, or even their lives depending on the judgement, for hunting where they should not have. Then he kissed his wife, because he really did like thinking of her that way, and made his way towards the roof. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was standing on the highest part of the roof, her stance steady. She had her crossbow pistols, both within easy reach of her left hand as she had been wearing them since her injury, and several lengths of rope hanging from her belt. Otherwise she was dressed as if she were ready for a day in, a light shirt, trousers, and a pair of boots. She really did not have much in the way of clothes what with how she had been wearing armor. But she was not even wearing her robe and, despite constantly complaining about the chill she did not seem to notice it at all. Her eyes were scanning the sky which was cloudy and grey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One thing I have noticed.” The dwelf remarked as she heard Kíli join her on the roof. “Is that here, Imladris, Mirkwood, and even in Thorin’s Halls… People rarely look up.” She made a thoughtful sound. “Hobbits actually look up far more frequently. But then I suppose they would have to seeing how small they are. But they’re usually checking for a nice helpful rain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” he said slowly. “I can understand that. And dwarves do not look up so much because we live in mountains, we need to be certain that the stone under our feet is not about to give way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if the stone above your head gives way?” The dwelf wondered, turning a grin to the dwarf. “But the point I was making is that leaving from up here the Master’s guards will not see us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually we hear it with enough time to move,” Kíli grinned, “one of the reasons we like to make everything so big and open. Does that mean that I finally get to fly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Penny said skeptically. “Are you suddenly okay with heights now?” She teased, holding her arms open as if requesting an embrace. And since that was how she had lifted Glorfindel up that day, that might be the only way Kíli knew she could carry someone up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looked like fun,” he shrugged, “and not going up there with you worked out pretty well in the end.” He stepped close enough to wrap his arms around her. “Like this?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf grinned, indulging in a hug. “Do you know… That when Vali died I flew from Imladris to Thorin’s Halls in </span>
  <em>
    <span>two days</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” And then the dwelf blasted them both into the air at pretty close to her top takeoff speed before turning and angling them away from Lake Town at the same speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli did not think that the yell he let out was at all unjustified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny did eventually slow down, once they were far enough away from Lake Town that they could no longer see the smelly place. They were heading in a mostly southern direction. “You can look if you want.” She said, her own eyes taking in the scenery that she could see with exquisite detail now thanks to whatever. She even loosened her hold on Kíli. After all, hugging was not necessary, it was just fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf had been following the river south as it ran alongside Mirkwood’s eastern border. But eventually the river turned and broke off in a southeastern direction. “Forest or river?” She called over the wind, wondering which direction Kíli thought best for hunting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forest,” Kíli called back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she followed Kíli’s direction and kept with the forest, it was Penny’s new eagle vision that let her spot the movement of prey below and she angled them toward the deer she saw picking their way through the forest. As they neared, the dwelf actually let go of the dwarf but still kept him hovering in the air. She pointed to her eye and then below as she pulled out one of her pistols and snapped it into the opened and armed position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thought when Glorfindel started hauling dead deer in through one of the bedroom windows was that perhaps Penny and Kíli had been out stealing. But it soon became clear, when no one rushed through the doors to accuse them, that they were just keeping their escapades a complete secret from the Lake Men. Though they were quickly forgiven when they brought back three bucks and two does that were fat on stores they had built up for the winter. Penny and Kíli had at least gutted and cleaned the carcasses before tying them closed and the dwelf used her gift to haul them all back to Lake Town where she and Kíli lowered them down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say Penny was well and truly tired was a good thing to say. But not as tired as she once would have been and she was quickly regaining her energy. Ten years of training had done wonders for her stamina when using her gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was incredible!” Kíli thanked her when they had passed through the last deer. “I never could have imagined such a thing.” Then he shivered. “However, next time I think I shall need to wear a few more layers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time, hmm?” Penny teased. “Are you sure it wasn’t something that would trigger your random fear?” She snickered. “Daffodil did pack my glider in case I needed it though. And while those without my gift cannot use it the same </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can, it’s still possible for anyone to use if you want to look it over later. They’re fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This much will not last us all that long,” Kíli replied, “I can make sacrifices for the sake of necessity.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>necessity</span>
  </em>
  <span> demands…” The dwelf winked at him. “I’m off to clean up while everyone else has fun cooking or whatnot. Have fun!” She waved and headed off to one of the washrooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli was quick to find himself one of the other available washrooms, a hot bath sounded like a good idea after the chill of being up in the air with the dwelf. And he had not lied, flying had been a rush,but not the kind of rush that he would indulge in regularly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After their large meal the night before, Thorin decided that it really was time that they move on. What little coin they had was now almost depleted and although Lilly had some mithril jewellery that she could have sold, it had neither the same meaning nor value to the Men of the Lake as it did to dwarves and elves so they would have gotten very little for it anyway. As a rule, dwarves did not like getting into any sort of debt and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield was no different. Consequently they spent two days preserving the meat that Penny and Kíli had hunted down for them and gathering supplies while looking out for a few ponies to use to carry it all. They would have gotten a pony each, but by this point Thorin and Fíli were certain that the Master of Esgaroth was trying to force them into a position where they would promise to hand over an unspecified amount of gold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly was already concerned about the effect the thought of all that gold was having on Thorin. While he had been obsessed with reaching the mountain since they had met him on the road, even if he had not mentioned it out loud, it had never been the gold that had been the greatest draw for him. Even the Arkenstone was more of a means to an end than something he seemed to greatly desire. The dwarves needed Erebor to provide the safe place where their sudden boom in population could grow to adulthood in plenty. Ered Luin could not support so many in their tween and teen years while searching for a craft, it would stretch their resources too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where the Thorin Lilly had grown up with had appeared more motivated by the wealth and nostalgia of his childhood years, the Thorin she had come to know on the quest was more interested in the future of his people. He did not want to give the wealth of the Lonely Mountain away to the people of Esgaroth purely out of his own greed, he knew that it would be needed for the rebuilding efforts. Food would need to be brought in, workers would need to be paid. Those who relocated would need to be given something to help them to reestablish themselves in homes that were likely to be damaged or possibly ruined beyond simple repair. At this precise moment Thorin’s true focus was his people, even though his attitude and desire to keep his reasoning from the ears of those people who had nothing to do with his own made him seem cold and filled with greed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it matter, Uncle, if we give them some of the wealth of the mountain once it has been reclaimed?” She heard Fíli ask when she took a break from the kitchen. “For Erebor to have been the target of a dragon the amount of wealth within must have been far beyond any ability most of us here have to comprehend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It matters, my sister’s son, because the claim upon it is not ours alone. Aside from you and I, twelve others have claim of an equal share, and though the other dwarf lords will provide us with an army to destroy the wyrm once we have the Arkenstone in our hands they will not do so without some compensation. A fourteenth share of such wealth seems like a vast amount indeed, and for a single dwarf and his family it is, but for a king who must oversee the rebuilding of a kingdom and pay off the debts incurred after the mountain’s loss? A king who must pay off other dwarf lords for their aid in reclaiming it? No,” he shook his head, “for a king in such a position one fourteenth share will not go so far as you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had not thought of it like that,” Fíli admitted, his eyes lighting up when he saw her approach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Few do,” Thorin shook his head, though the look he gave the dwobbit was pointed. “They see only our desire for wealth and my grandfather’s sickness and think the worst of us all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me when you say that,” Lilly told him firmly. “I’ve never looked at any of you with any contempt save that which you’ve earnt from me. You can be rude and abrasive, Thorin,” she continued, “and that tends to bring out the absolute worst in me as well.” Thorin snorted, although he did not refute the criticism which came as a surprise. “I’m confused about one thing, though,” she admitted as she tucked herself against Fíli’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask it,” Thorin told her, “I am little in the habit of explaining myself but since Óin is adamant that you are a blessing from our Maker to ensure our success I will do this once.” Lilly huffed but kept her thoughts on the matter of being a blessing to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My understanding of the Durin’s Trial was that the Champions would be called to fight beside you,” Lilly said slowly. “That they would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>compelled </span>
  </em>
  <span>to fight with you and journey with you as part of their status.” Thorin nodded. “There were a lot more than twelve champions, Thorin, and I am probably showing my ignorance, but I did not believe that a reward was part of it either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ordinarily,” Thorin eventually said after a bit of thought, “you would be correct and the Champions would be expected to come to my side with no excuse bar that the Champion be carrying, or having just born, a child which would prevent them from doing their duty. This time, however, with all the new babes and the likelihood of success being what it is, Balin and I felt that it would be wise to allow those who did not wish to face a dragon the chance to withdraw without facing the shame that would come with it. In the end only eleven Champions agreed to stand with me, with one priest of Mahal as all such great undertakings should have. Thirteen is an unfortunate number. Twelve would have been bearable but fourteen is one of great fortune. Since so few wished to risk their lives for this task a reward seemed appropriate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed fair, Lilly thought. Idly, as she left with Fíli to find his brother, she wondered how Thorin would take it when he realised that he was going to have three extra company members when he left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was absolutely no meter capable of measuring how thrilled Thorin was when he discovered that the elf and his half breed wife would be accompanying them out of Esgaroth and even toward Erebor. No matter how much he glowered at them and outright said they were not welcome. The elf just turned to his wife at each remark and the half-bred, ill-mannered creature had the audacity to laugh in Thorin’s face and carry on as if a king had not just informed her that she was unwelcome. As far as Thorin was concerned it was bad enough those two had compromised half of the Company, he should not be forced to continue risking the rest with them continuing. But there they were as the Company walked away along the long wooden bridge that led them out of town. The elf’s stallion was useful, at least. Already loaded with the elf’s and his wife’s things as well as a couple packs of travel food. The elf-blooded duo had even worked together to make lembas to contribute to the journey which, though Thorin would never admit it out loud, tasted much better than cram.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fighting a losing battle,” the dwobbit told him. “She doesn’t care about your opinion and she never has. The only person whose opinion she cares for at all is Glorfindel’s, and he has no control of her whatsoever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did she grow up in your kingdom with no respect for royalty at all?!” Thorin demanded. Which was not true, seeing as how the dwelf had shown more respect for her sister whom she still called Princess than anyone else. “And it is clear that he has no control over her with the way he plays to her every whim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How should I know? We didn’t know each other before I arrived at Rivendell and found her there. She respects the ones she thinks deserve respect,” Lilly shrugged. “She respects me, unless she thinks I’m being foolish. She has this stupid idea that her life is worth less than mine. And Glorfindel doesn’t try to control her because he knows that she won’t stand for it. She is her own person and she will be treated as such. The same applies to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin glanced back, his eyes landing on where Dori was hiding under a robe near Balin. The half-bred creature’s own husband was also hiding under a robe. Not to mention the way the hobbit kept glancing at his own feet as if amazed they still moved. How did one punish someone for being the partial cause of forever ruining lives when the one needing punishment did not respect any authority she did not agree to accept. Not to mention the other half of that cause was a known slayer of a Balrog, not to mention he had Thranduil’s throne room on their knees within moments through some method the dwarf king could not determine. Though, a Balrog slayer might be useful against a dragon. Perhaps. And there was something… The few times he had met the creature’s eyes she had some smug look, as if she had some information and she was just waiting to use it. He grumbled and turned his attention back to the path ahead, leading the Company to Erebor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly looked back at her Dori, her strange new eyes taking on a sad gleam at the way that her best friend’s brother had been forced to cover himself. She was annoyed at the changes that had resulted from Penny and Glorfindel’s wedding, but at least for her they were minor. For Dori, who had always been so terrified of his abilities, this change was untenable. They would need him, she knew, but so far he had refused to allow either dwobbit or dwelf to approach with more than an offer of help in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they moved further and further away from Lake Town, Penny started to get twitchy. She was walking along normally, going with the blind man thing they had started before entering Lake Town. Glorfindel’s hand was on her shoulder as she ‘guided’ him as he kept his cloak covering his face to hide the excessive glow emanating from his skin. After the first half day she started glancing back to check the distance between them and Esgaroth. But it was not until they settled down to camp for the night that she seemed to throw off whatever was bothering her about the town on the lake. She shuddered. “How has that place not rotted out from under their feet?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows?” Lilly pulled a face. “They obviously know what they’re doing though.” She added. “I’m just glad to be away from the stench of fish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several days out of Lake Town Lilly sighed and dropped back away from her husbands, Thorin, and Dwalin, and turned her attention to Dori. The dwarf was walking with Balin towards the back of the group with his hood still pulled low over his head. The closer they got to Erebor the more certain she was becoming that they would need Dori as well. She could probably put Smaug’s fire out if necessary, but there would not be much else that her flames could do against a dragon. Penny might be able to steal the air from his lungs. But the dragon was far bigger than a single troll and Penny had been uncertain that she could handle three at a time, which Smaug was easily worth. Bilbo was not as strong as they were, but he might be able to manage something. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lilly’s mind told her that they would need Dori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So with Dori avoiding them, it fell to Lilly and Penny to broach the subject. Or, more correctly, it fell to Lilly. Given what Lilly knew about Penny’s usual tactics that would probably end up with either a dead dwelf, or a dead dwarf. Possibly both. At the very least there would be a lot of blood all over the place. While Lilly was still mildly annoyed with Penny for not taking her wedding ceremony a lot further away than up in the air above them, especially knowing that Glorfindel’s reach when he was only a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit worked up covered most of the region around Thorin’s Halls, it was nothing compared to Dori’s thoughts on the matter. Still, it was done and there was no sense in flogging a dead horse. Best she could do was learn to live with it all, which was also something that Dori was going to have to learn to do. He would also need to learn to embrace his abilities, and unlike Bilbo who simply had not believed, Penny who revelled in hers from the start, and Lilly who had been too terrified of hurting someone to ignore them, Dori had allowed his fear of them to override his desire to learn to use them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dori, can we talk?” Lilly asked him as she drew level with him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have nothing to say to you,” the dwarf replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad,” Lilly snapped, “because I have plenty to say to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps this can wait,” Balin cut in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly shook her head, “it really can’t. My sister told you years ago that you needed to embrace this, she told you when she found out about you. I should have pushed more and I didn’t, I’m sorry for that because now you’re at a disadvantage. There’s a dragon waiting in that mountain,” she reminded them both, “and fire against a dragon isn’t going to do all that much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to know a lot about what might be in that mountain,” Balin pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was sent by the Valar,” the dwobbit reminded him, which was conveniently very likely to be the truth, “it’s in my interest to know what’s in that mountain.” Balin nodded in acknowledgement. “I understand that you aren’t particularly happy with this recent development,” she said to Dori, “contrary to all visible evidence I’m not the happiest with it either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can at least pass without people instantly noticing your change,” Dori snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Without immediate notice, yes,” Lilly agreed, “and out here so can Bilbo. But Glorfindel can’t. He’s been changed as drastically as you. He’s as surprised by it as we all are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would that be?” Balin asked as Dori sniffed. “It is the marriage practice of his kind after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The soul binding part is,” Lilly agreed. “But as to the rest, did you see any elves who stood out from the rest? Did Lord Elrond glow?” Both shook their heads. “Nothing about their wedding was really normal. I’m fairly certain that elves don’t float when they get married, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they don’t experience physical changes in the way that we have. The only change that they’re supposed to experience is in their soul.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the rest?” Dori demanded. “You expect me to forgive them because it was an ‘accident’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Lilly replied. “But I’d like you to put it aside until everything has been dealt with. Smaug is a problem, but it won’t end with him. We don’t have a lot of time and I’m asking you to work with me to learn how to use what you have properly. You saw what happened to me on the cliff, I exhausted myself and that was after nine years of practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dori glared at her silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the lass has a point,” Balin told his husband. Dori turned his scowl upon the other dwarf.  “If she hadn’t been there to handle Azog we might not have made it off that cliff,” he pointed out. “Much as I dislike admitting it, if there is trouble coming she seems like the one to know about it. And if she says that you need to be a part of the solution I am inclined to believe her. Her sister…” He paused and looked at the dwelf who was some distance away. “I have no idea what to make of her sister, or the motivations she has for joining us. Frankly, I wonder at the wisdom of it.” He winced as he watched her. “She obviously isn’t taking it seriously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up ahead the dwelf in question was off to one side of the Company with Glorfindel and Asfaloth. It was as if she were pointing out that she was going despite Thorin’s opinion while making it seem coincidence that they were heading in the same direction. Since Asfaloth was carrying their things, the dwelf was twirling and skipping as she walked, some tune playing in her head. She even took hold of her husband’s hand and, since their contact allowed him to hear the tune as well, she managed to get him to skip and dance with her as they walked. Their movements were more like hobbit dancing than anything else. To watch them it would seem they were on a relaxing outing instead of heading toward a dragon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was willing to die for it,” Lilly reminded the dwarf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being willing to die isn’t the same as taking something seriously,” Dori snapped. “We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> willing to die, it does not mean that we </span>
  <em>
    <span>invite</span>
  </em>
  <span> death. And we certainly are not prancing towards it like a child at their first ball!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s hardly fair,” Lilly replied. “This is just how she is. It has nothing to do with prancing towards it and everything to do with living.” She arched her eyebrows. “And it isn’t my sister’s apparent deathwish, that has very likely been shoved aside given her recent wedding, that is under discussion. It is whether or not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are going to train the one advantage you might have or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” Dori huffed. Lilly beamed at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Dust In The Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now, don't hang on<br/>Nothin' lasts forever but the earth and sky<br/>It slips away<br/>And all your money won't another minute buy<br/>Dust in the wind<br/>All we are is dust in the wind</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH2w6Oxx0kQ">Kansas, <i>Dust In The Wind</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You once said you worked with it enough to control it… Show us what you’ve got.” Penny said from where she, Lilly, Bilbo, and Dori were sitting in a loose circle not far from where the Company was camped by the Long Lake. Glorfindel was not far away either, but he was seated on a rock and focusing more on keeping an eye on their surroundings. Dori was, noticeably, closest to the water. The dwelf gestured to the lake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dori took a deep breath, then muttered something under his breath. Sluggishly, and ever so slightly resentfully if such an emotion could be applied to water, a thin column of it rose from the lake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fascinating,” the dwelf mused. She was quite a bit disappointed if that was the extent of Dori’s show, but still… Just that would earn him a fortune for realistic CGI effects back Before. “Now put some emotion into it.” Penny suggested. “It’s always stronger with emotion, but also more draining because, you know, emotions are exhausting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dori glanced at her and something passed over his oddly tinted face. Then a wave of water from the lake rushed up, narrowed and smashed straight into the dwelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny yelped and went tumbling back as the water smashed into her. She rolled for a bit before sprawling on the ground and… Laughing. And she was not the only one, several of the dwarves watching the group curiously from around the campfire snorted and laughed as well. With a quirk of his eyebrow, and probably for good measure as well, Dori dumped a second lot of water over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spluttering, Penny sat up, spitting water out of her mouth and shaking her hands. She stood up before jumping into the air. She spun around really fast, water droplets flying off of her as she rushed air all around her body and then landed. She tugged her shirt down slightly, dusting it off, and was as dry as she was before Dori’s show. She stuck her tongue out at the dwarf. He grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I certainly feel better,” he declared, then held his hand up to show several small blocks of ice. “I said I practiced enough to control it,” he continued. “With a brother like Nori there were times when I needed to practice almost constantly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about large scale things?” Bilbo wondered cautiously from where he was sitting next to the dwarf. His own ability tended to come with a large sensory network within the earth and he had not wanted to mention that he had been able to feel every breath from something very large vibrating to the stone ground ever since they turned North after leaving Lake Town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly could not say,” Dori replied. “I preferred to keep everything as small and focused as possible to tell the truth. I did not want others to notice what I was doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta and Penny have indicated over the years that something big is coming.” Bilbo said, not bothering to lower his voice so even the nosy dwarves by the fire were able to hear. “They’ve pointed out that mass destruction would be a good thing. Especially with some of the things I’ve seen Vesta do and have heard of Penny doing…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At the time,” Dori said stiffly, “large was not a good idea.” He scowled at Bilbo. “But if I had a better idea of what to expect… aside from the dragon, that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo shrugged, he was not exactly sure either. “They seemed insistent I know how to use a sword. So my guess would be something I could actually use it on.” The hobbit turned to regard Lilly and Penny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean you haven’t had an opportunity to use it already?” Lilly grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have not, actually.” Bilbo said primly. “First we were running from orcs on horseback. Then when we separated under the mountain I was hidden, and then you torched the orcs on the cliff… I suppose there were the spiders.” He finally conceded. “But it doesn’t feel the same, for all that they named my blade for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly hummed. “I didn’t actually intend to just torch all of the orcs on the cliff,” she replied. “I wasn’t intending on revealing myself so soon.” Then she shrugged. “Azog was always in my sights though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was not intended… But he was always in your sights…” Dori connected the dots quickly. “Orcs? And a lot of them… More than we have seen so far?” Lilly nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t give you any more than that, though,” she replied, “just that there would be a great tactical advantage to them getting control of Erebor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny had been suspiciously quiet for a while, her brows pinched in concentration. The reason soon became very clear though when a small tornado that had been skimming on the surface of the lake, picking up water in the distance, suddenly raced toward them and, while they were distracted, dissipated just in time to dump a whole load of water on Dori, Lilly, and Bilbo! The dwelf burst into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>fish</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my hair!” Lilly exclaimed angrily and narrowed her eyes at her sister before heating the soles of her boots. It was less, she had come to realise about just controlling fire, and more about stimulating molecules to move more energetically. Idly she wondered if she could do the reverse as she dried herself off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laughter broke off as the dwelf started swearing and dancing and tugging her boots off. When she dropped them to the side there were a couple sizzling spots on them and they were steaming in the cool autumn weather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Play silly games,” Lilly reminded her, “win silly prizes. Serious conversation time, not piss off the dwobbit time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or the hobbit!” Bilbo groused, patting at his soaked hair. He narrowed his eyes at the dwelf. “Sit!” And suddenly the ground lurched under the dwelf and knocked her over before stone bands came out and wrapped around her legs to hold her down. “Behave!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice one, Bilbo,” Lilly chortled, before catching sight of the rest of the Company watching them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have an audience, children,” Dori muttered, pulling into himself slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was cursing some more and wiggling in the bands. Glorfindel moved over to investigate them with her and, when he discovered that she could get out if she was willing to lose her trousers in the process, Glorfindel headed off that option by sitting behind the dwelf and using the opportunity to hug her from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penny has ever been encouraged to use her gift openly.” Glorfindel said, mostly to Dori. “It is a blessing from the Valar and should not be hidden away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf eventually relaxed back into Glorfindel’s arms, giving Bilbo a sullen look even as she obligingly air dried his curls for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all of us have had that privilege,” Dori sniffed, Bilbo huddled closer to his sister, shivering in his sodden clothes as she turned the temperature up a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do now,” the dwobbit told him. “On which note I think it’s time for us to call an end to this session so that those of us who can’t just dry themselves off can change.” She plucked another small fish from her hair. “And so that those of us who </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can change into something that won’t start stinking in an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bought extra soap in Lake Town…” Penny said, almost like a peace offering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let her out, Bilbo,” Lilly said to her brother, then glared at Penny. “It had better be </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> smelling,” she added</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Bilbo looked as if he thought it were a bad idea, the hobbit did retract the stone bands, letting them slide back into the ground and resume their natural formation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It smells nice!” Penny assured, turning to peck a kiss to Glorfindel’s cheek before standing up and moving over to the packs Asfaloth had been carrying for them. She poked around before moving over to Lilly with four bars of soap in hand. She held up one. “Lemongrass.” Another one, “Rose mint.” Another. “Oat and honey exfoliating!” And the fourth. “Chamomile.” So, she may have bought extra soap </span>
  <em>
    <span>ingredients</span>
  </em>
  <span> and made her own stuff while working on the birth control...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For all that the dwelf tagging along with the Company tended toward childish and sometimes reckless behavior and had a bit too much of the stubbornness of both dwarf and elf in her personality, she was capable of being serious. And she was currently using every bit of seriousness and willpower to avoid being intentionally obnoxious. In her efforts to do so, she had hopped onto Glorfindel’s back like a leech as they started out, nearly knocking the ellon over. She had then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist from behind and whined until he eventually relented and had been carrying the dwelf piggyback style ever since.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I preventing you from doing?” Glorfindel murmured to his heart. Another might mistake the dwelf as just wanting to be affectionate with her husband, but the ellon obviously knew better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flying to the mountain to see if I can sneak in and peek at the dragon.” Penny whispered back, nuzzling against the side of his neck in a way that caused him to flinch away from the tickling sensation. She knew the moment her words registered as Glorfindel tightened his hold on her legs. Penny looked around at the Company, ranging to the sides and in front of the elf and dwelf. “Do you ever feel like you’re herding a school of children?” She wondered softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel huffed and gave a slight shake of his head. “No, I feel like an elf carrying his lazy wife…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny pulled back just enough to whap the elf’s shoulder causing him to tighten his grip on her and laugh lightly. “Ass.” After a moment, she murmured, “I miss sleeping in sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you not always wake before dawn?” Glorfindel wondered, as far as he knew the dwelf had always been awake before sunrise unless she was in the healing wing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I used to stay awake all night and nap during the day. There’s just not enough to do to keep me awake at night…” Then the dwelf made a considering sound and slid one of her hands down Glorfindel’s side before slipping it under his tunic. “At least there wasn’t…” She teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he replied, Glorfindel’s voice was tense. “I would prefer to not incite improper behavior…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny narrowed her eyes before pressing her lips to Glorfindel’s ear when she whispered, “We could play our little game… See how much control you have…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happened after that was pure torture as the evil temptress that Glorfindel had married managed to wiggle both hands under his tunic while whispering absolutely filthy things in his ears about what she would do to him. And he had to restrain himself from having too strong of a reaction because he knew that his empathy would project onto the entire Company if he slipped in his control. It was… A game they had taken a bit of fun in playing since they had learned that side effect of their intimate contact. Penny called it ‘Tease and Denial.’ Glorfindel called it ‘Torture.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them were expecting what did eventually happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a high-pitched squeak followed by a crashing thud and a pained yelp. Anyone that bothered to look would find the dwelf on the ground, rubbing at the point of impact where she had hit while her red-faced and glowing husband apologized profusely and helped her to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think this was the high wealth district…” Ori murmured softly as he, Fíli, and Penny scouted silently through the ruins of Dale. He was lightly touching the delicate remnants of a silk banner, thin as cobweb, hanging from the side of a building. At even his faint touch a piece broke away and drifted off on a natural breeze. “Not that it did them any good.” He noted, seeing the remnants of a skeleton half falling out of one of the doorways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think Smaug cared about class distinctions.” The dwelf remarked. “The only wealth he recognized was his own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli grimaced at the sight, checking for any signs of...Well, anything, before moving on. “We should find out how the people of Dale honored their dead once Erebor’s taken care of,” he noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does Thorin expect us to find here, anyway?” Ori wondered, thinking it was close enough to the mountain and the dragon inside that people would stay away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would be surprised.” Fíli said, moving to check down an alley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Ori’s confused look, Penny noted, “Brigands and thieves would easily come to a place like this. Hiding out all quiet where no one would be willing to search for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a pained look, Ori sighed. “Considering what Nori has taught me over the years, I should have thought of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving the other dwarf a pat on the shoulder, Fíli was quick to reassure him. “It just means you don’t think like a thief. Or a troublemaker. You’re a good dwarf, Ori.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought of it…” Ori practically pouted, glancing at the dwelf as she moved along behind them. She was being quiet, but otherwise seemed unconcerned that they would find anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m definitely a troublemaker.” Penny grinned at the dwarf, ignoring the way Fíli rolled his eyes at her. “Fíli is, too. That’s why he thought of it. Don’t buy into any lies about it being military tactics…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf made a rude gesture at the dwelf, causing her to snicker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you worried someone might be here?” Ori frantically hushed the dwelf who was starting to get a bit loud in her laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” was Penny’s easy response. “Zephyr’s already checked for us and says it’s clear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that, naturally, led to a show and tell on who her elemental familiar was. Or a not-show and tell since neither of the dwarves was able to actually see Zephyr. When they still seemed skeptical, she assured them that he was there and that Glorfindel, Lilly, Bilbo, Dori, and herself could all mostly see him. Or at least a faint glow where he was anyway. And if they wanted visible familiars to ask the others about Vulcan, Rock, and Calder when they got a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the dwelf’s reassurances that their assigned quadrant of Dale to scout was clear, Fíli insisted that they check anyway. He did not give as thorough a check as he had been, though. It was quite obvious that he did not want to give Thorin any excuse to get on his case about slacking in his duties. Then again, more time away from a potentially grouchy Thorin was always a good idea, especially these days when his uncle seemed more inclined than ever to blame Fíli and his brother if something was done wrong or too slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve seen Vesta’s companion,” Fíli reminded Ori as he emerged from the door of another half ruined building. “On the cliff, and he…” he paused, not certain if he should share that the simple appearing piece of metal his wife wore in her hair was her familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Vulcan.” Penny agreed, though she had not been on the cliff she could easily imagine the scene. “He’s really fast when he wants to be. Do you know that he burned my hair almost to the skin on this side the first time Vesta got really mad at me?” The dwelf gestured to the side of her head that had once been burned short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She…” Fíli paused. “No, she didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it was her intention to burn my hair off.” Penny conceded, “but it was my hair or my head. I don’t think Vulcan understood she wasn’t serious and I had to dive off the seat real fast… It was in the middle of the dining hall in Imladris. Nori was even there at the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nori…” Fíli frowned. “How long ago </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf considered the matter. “About eight and a half years ago? It’s been almost nine years since we met Nori.” She looked around, “Yeah, right about this time of year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli exchanged a glance with Ori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably better off not asking,” Ori told him. “Especially if it involves my brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it was perfectly respectable.” Penny said, twirling about as they moved. “We needed someone who could teach Vesta how to fight properly since we were all too tall. Lord Elrond funded hiring a dwarf for the task and Nori was the one we found.” She squinted slightly recalling the exact words, “When it was time for Nori to go, Elrond said, and I’m quoting here, ‘You have more than fulfilled your contract.’ Right before he handed Nori a fat sack of gold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that before or after you went to Khazad-dûm with him?” Fíli enquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before,” was the dwelf’s immediate response. “Because that meeting with Elrond was the day before we left Imladris and we went almost straight to Moria after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to go to Khazad-dûm,” Ori said after a moment. “Imagine the treasures that could be found there.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have thought the orcs would have destroyed it all by now,” Fíli shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Death would be found there. Skeletons and bones and maybe some mithril if you know where you’re going and went in the same way we did…” Penny frowned over at Ori. “We were only in there briefly, straight to our destination and straight out again and by the time we left the mountain was screaming at us to leave because the orcs were coming. It would not be a jolly treasure hunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Ori sighed, “I know it would be a fool’s errand and… the mountain spoke to you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit, yes. It’s lonely with only the goblins and orcs… But it spoke to Vesta more. It really liked her.” The dwelf did not see anything odd with this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli and Ori exchanged a long look. To them, that fact </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> noteworthy. The mountains in Ered Luin frequently referred to ‘The Queen’ after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder how Erebor will react to her?” Fíli mused quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly was with Nori and Dwalin, Thorin had apparently decided that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good idea to send her with Fíli and Kíli. The first opportunity to have a moment of privacy in weeks, he had declared, would likely prove far too tempting to the three of them, and they were not exactly known to be discrete. At least she didn’t have the dwarf king breathing down her neck in much the same way that he had been since they left Lake Town. Apparently, however, he was perfectly happy to leave her with Dwalin and Nori, who had once been one of her greatest distractions. That said, they all knew that it was not the case now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them searched in comfortable silence, all aware of the reasoning behind Thorin’s need to make certain that they were alone. Part of Lilly wondered if there would not be some sort of hidden resistance cell against the Master of Lake Town’s tyranny, then she reminded herself that this was not her world and it was very unlikely that such a thing would happen here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There won’t be anything to find,” Dwalin grumbled after a while. “Even the worst of thieves wouldn’t hide this close to a bloody dragon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still need to look,” Lilly replied. “It isn’t just thieves we need to worry about.” Nori glanced at her suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something you want to share?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t make ourselves popular with the goblins,” she replied, “and I wasn’t exactly discrete when I killed Azog on that cliff either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve never been popular with Goblins,” Dwalin shrugged. “And killing orcs isn’t something that gets done without other people noticing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly shook her head. “I still think we need to be careful, those of the more criminal mindset aren’t our biggest worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you know, princess,” Nori demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That if we get the mountain out from under Smaug there’s a very real risk that it’s going to be your daughter on that throne before she’s three, not Thorin or her brothers,” the dwobbit replied after a beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nori growled, “this is information I should have had long before </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you have done?” Lilly asked him. “Making sure that those three, or at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>my husbands,</span>
  </em>
  <span> survive is why the Valar sent me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we had known we could have persuaded Dís that at least one of them needed to stay in Ered Luin,” came the angry response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all know that they wouldn’t have,” Dwalin cut in. “Heirs or no, they’re champions called to the service of their king. With no other valid excuse it was their duty to come.” He shook his head. “Orcs are predictable, but they aren’t all as stupid as we would like. They were after us before we even reached Rivendell, means that they probably had some idea of our plan. If the dragon doesn’t have Erebor, they’re going to want it. Too strong of a position for them not to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori scowled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better get a move on then,” he said crossly, “and if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> find any…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They won’t get a chance to report back to anyone,” Lilly promised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori believed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel had not been asked to join any of the groups scouting the ruins of Dale for both useful items and traces of anything living, but this did not stop him from going with one of the groups anyway. The pair he had joined was the Master Hunter Bifur and the young Prince Kíli. When Thorin had paired them together for the task he had felt compelled to follow along, especially since his heart had followed Ori and the elder prince. But these two dwarves, Bifur and Kíli in particular, caught Glorfindel’s interest. And it was entirely because of his wife’s emotions when near or talking to the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the elder of the two, the grizzled dwarf that did not seem quite there at times, a side effect of the axe wound still in his skull, Glorfindel’s wife was indescribably giddy! She had warned him long ago that her thoughts from various rewrites of the lore about certain members of the Company would affect how she viewed them, but he had not expected it to be so open with this seemingly unassuming dwarf. When Penny spoke with him she was always subtly bouncing on the balls of her feet, a grin just waiting to spring to her lips and a delight in her entire being that was almost impossible to hide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost a familial feeling, at that. A well-loved and liked family feeling. Not that he had ever felt Penny’s emotions toward her own family except in that one memory. But it was in the sense he got from her. And for the life of him, Glorfindel could not determine her reasoning!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for the prince… Well, Glorfindel’s dear heart had explained that one in a bit of specific detail compared to the general ‘preconceived ideas and feelings’ into which she had lumped most of the rest of the Company. One that had been with the dwelf long before she had been a dwelf. It was certainly a puzzle. After a time of listening to the dwarves debate the best way to marinate venison before roasting, Glorfindel almost understood. But then it eluded him and he wondered aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it about the two of you that my wife shows such favoritism?” Glorfindel mused aloud, unable to help himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-I remind her of someone she used to really like but never really knew.- Bifur signed in Ranger signals. The elder of the two dwarves looked as if he had been expecting the question. -I was curious as well and asked. Some famous person that was in tales of grand adventures.-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not entirely certain I understand it myself,” Kíli shrugged, “but as long as she isn’t glaring at me like she does my uncle I think it best not to question it too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> hold a particular malice for your uncle.” Glorfindel slowly agreed. “I got the double edged pleasure of listening to her complain about him after the incident in the garden… If your brother had made even the slightest indication he wished to rule, she absolutely would have fired her weapon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli winced. “Fíli really does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be king,” he shook his head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He added after a moment. “Not that he has much of a choice, which Uncle is constantly reminding him of. We thought he might be off the hook when…” he huffed. “It would have been difficult enough in Ered Luin but </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” he turned to look at the mountain which now dominated the skyline. “I think he would be a good king, but he doesn’t want it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no doubt that if you ever changed your mind that my heart would be more than happy to take care of the matter…” Glorfindel mused, still regarding the young dwarf. Penny had once said that the dwarf was ‘easy on the eyes.’ She had used the same phrase referencing him and they looked nothing alike. He… could not understand it. “I had hoped you might have some insight that I might better understand her, but I am left as clueless as before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She confuses me as well,” Kíli confessed, “as does Vesta sometimes. Perhaps it is just our lot to be confused by the women in our lives.” He tilted his head. “That’s what Nori says about our mother and sister anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lady wife does have an appreciation for your craft.” Glorfindel said, thinking of the various toys his wife possessed, all of which she said were made by the prince except for the newer ones she had made herself using rubber. “She enjoys using the little figurines to act out stories that come to mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli grinned. “How familiar with my work is she?” He smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Familiar enough that I was warned away from exploring your shop too thoroughly lest it ‘horrify my delicate sensibilities.’” Glorfindel deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf chortled merrily. “Did you ever make it inside?” He asked happily. “I’m quite looking forward to opening my own shop, and your lovely wife has been so good as to introduce me to some new ideas and materials that I will be able to use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not have the pleasure. Though I have seen my wife’s memories of the shop’s interior.” The ellon could not help the faint flush to his cheeks at the memory. He just hoped his hood and the golden flickering glow he had developed hid it. “I am certain she will be delighted at having had the opportunity to assist you in any way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing it in memory is no fun at all,” Kíli shook his head. “You need to be able to handle the toys before deciding which one you might like to buy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel started to say something and then paused, looking at Bifur who was watching the ellon expectantly. Finally he said, “The culture our wives hail from is far more open about various types of toys and how they may be used. I shall leave that to her expert hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> something that surprised me,” the dwarf admitted. “We do not often find those outside our own race as comfortable with such things. If you ever want to surprise her, however, I am certain that I can help you find something suitable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall keep that in mind.” Glorfindel said, though he suspected Penny might be a bit too tickled over whatever Kíli helped him to pick out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which makes me think of something else,” Kíli muttered as he poked his head into a window. “Vesta sent for a large box of various…” he paused, “toys for beginners I suppose, about a year ago. She doesn’t have them, not that I expected her to keep all of them anyway. Any idea what she wanted with them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not know for certain…” and Glorfindel was very glad for the dimness as they walked the ruins and his hood to hide his burning ears and face. “But from comments I have overheard between Vesta and Penny as well as emotions I have felt coming from various whispered conversations… I believe the two of them are working toward bringing the single population of Imladris up to date on certain information that those two have known since they were young.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do elves not talk about that sort of thing, then?” Kíli bent and picked up something, brushing it off with one hand to reveal a bent and twisted tin warrior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once upon a time the golden ellon would never have shared such information… He had obviously spent too much time talking with his dwelf. “We are warned that such activities will bind our souls and so to be certain of whom we are with before we agree to such things. Our parents will traditionally take us aside some time during our betrothal period to explain what is to be expected. I do not know the exact words they would have said, my parents have been in Valinor for millenia. And though I have an adopted mother, most of our betrothal period was spent separated because of this quest.” After a brief pause, he added, “Not that my lady wife allowed me to go into our marriage without any knowledge. She…” he trailed off, realizing that further talk along those lines would not be appropriate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How, in Mahal’s name, has Vesta survived living among elves?” Kíli wondered. “Or maybe that was why she needed three of her own in the first place,” he shrugged and pocketed the small toy absently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dare not even consider, but she somehow managed.” He would not go telling tales, unlike his spouse who would have gleefully talked about what she had seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Kíli seemed overly bothered by that answer. “You know,” he said as he bent and picked up another little tin warrior, “I think there might have been a toy shop around here.” He examined it. “Or at least a cart from Erebor on the way to market.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could look around.” Bifur said in Khuzdul. “We’re supposed to be making sure the buildings are clear anyway…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kíli shook his head sadly. Then he placed the small group of soldiers he had picked up into an empty window, lining them up neatly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There, brats... You finally got to see a hint of what Dori can do. Are you happy?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Captain Planet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Captain Planet, he's our hero,<br/>Gonna take pollution down to zero!<br/>Gonna help him put asunder,<br/>Bad guys who like to loot and plunder!</p><p> </p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwkwKoZropI"><i>The Captain Planet Theme</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Vesta! Vesta! Look at this!” Penny practically skipped over to where Vesta was, dragging Glorfindel along with her. Once she was in front of her sister, the dwelf pushed Glorfindel's sleeve up causing the flickering glow emanating from his skin to gently brighten the area around them. Then Penny drew her fingers along Glorfindel’s arm. Every touch from the dwelf caused sparks to light up on Glorfindel’s skin and, if one listened closely, there were even tiny crackles to accompany the sparks. The action drew a shiver from the ellon. The trail her fingers left on his arm was brighter for a moment before it dimmed back to its new normal glow. “Now look!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without so much as a ‘by your leave,’ Penny grabbed Lilly’s hand and slapped it down on Glorfindel’s arm. The point of contact dimmed, the glow vanishing under Lilly’s hand and in a small area just around it as if the glow had never existed at all. “Isn’t that awesome?!” Penny wondered, her eyes sparkling and a grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Penny?” Lilly snapped, struggling to snatch her hand away from Glorfindel’s arm. “You can’t just make people touch other people!” Although her concern was more for Glorfindel than herself. It was an elf thing after all and years living among them had conditioned her </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to touch. When dealing with elves, it was very much a ‘no touchy’ thing. Then she tilted her head. “Do you think the glowing is proximity based?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry yourself, Vesta.” Glorfindel stated, sounding just slightly amused. “I agreed to the experiment though I mistakenly thought she would warn you first.” The last was accompanied with a fondly reproving look sent toward the dwelf.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny grinned unrepentantly and shrugged. “I don’t know, we’ve been pretty close ever since. Except when I went hunting with Kíli and Glorfindel didn’t think to check then.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly reached up with her free hand and flicked Penny’s ear. “You don’t get people to participate in your experiments without telling them, dimwit,” she told her sister. “It’s rude,” and she tilted her head. “You know the best way to tell would be for you to bugger off now while Glorfindel’s showing some skin.” She had barely even seen the ellon’s face since the change.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Predictably, Penny flinched and hissed slightly at the flick to her ear, but it did not repress her for long. “If you had known what I was going to do you might have done something that would affect the result,” she defended. With a glance at Glorfindel, Penny yanked him down and gave him a smooch. “Behave. And think about taking your hood off, I think the others will like it.” The dwelf winked at him and grinned at Lilly before lifting off into the air and darting away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel huffed, but he figured it was a good idea in any event and pushed his hood back. Without the hood concealing it, the glow he was emanating flickered and radiated from his skin in a visible aura almost like when Lilly went Balrog Queen. But his hair was a big change as well. It actually looked and moved more like liquid gold now, something that had yet to really shine since the one time his hood had been down since the incident was when it first happened and everyone was distracted by their own transformations.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s bollocks,” Lilly muttered, “she knows full well that if she said, ‘please touch my husband’s arm so that we can see if it has any effect on the glow’ there isn’t much of anything I could have done.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how she gets.” Glorfindel said easily. “Her concern was that if you were expecting something specific then the specific reaction could have been unintentionally caused by you expecting it to happen. That was her thought at the time anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still bollocks,” Lilly told him. “And extremely unethical.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. Though she does like to pretend she is a mad scientist at times. Have you ever walked in on her and Salabdúr when they’re experimenting? He actually encourages her insanity!” Glorfindel shook his head, the glow from his hair even extending the full length of the individual hairs and flowing with the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if she pulls something like that on me again, I’m burning something,” Lilly replied. “I had to do enough research into unethical science when I was studying. I don’t need to get involved in it here. Salabdúr is a terrible example, and goes along with far too much of her shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will make certain to remind her, but you know how she gets when she is excited.” Glorfindel promised before tipping his head back in thought. “I believe that most of those within Imladris see her as a child, especially when she gets excited. They are ever indulgent of children.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a wonder any of your children grow up to be functional adults at all in that case,” Lilly groused. “Someone who isn’t me needs to try telling her ‘no’ every now and again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel was definitely amused now. “I believe it takes many, many centuries for elves to become properly functional.” He did not even attempt to say he would try telling Penny ‘no.’ They both knew it would have been a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bet,” the dwobbit hissed. “Still, it would be nice to have a little bit of back up in these things. Like when I say ‘no, get your ass to Rivendell and get your bloody arm healed so that it’s actually functional instead of a dead weight’, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> actually backs me on it rather than just flooding healing magic into it and then letting her come back a week later with such drastically reduced sensation that she can’t even grab a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stop her from falling into an enchanted river with a spell of sleeping and forgetfulness on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly she still had not quite let that particular episode go. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, yes… That.” Glorfindel’s tone had gone flat. He had seen the terrible scar, but by the time he had learned of the injury in full it was after they had gotten married. “A side effect of the energy involved in the marriage seems to have returned a good portion of the lost sensitivity in the limb. And it will still be possible to correct it fully, but that kind of nerve damage will take time she insists is not available.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what she was intending on doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> the eagle offered to take her to Imladris?” Lilly asked. “She was going to come with us anyway, even though her arm was basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Beorn was fairly certain at that point that it was probably going to have to come off. So, we would have been in the middle of Mirkwood, no healer, no way to treat anything that might have come up like an infection and she would have bloody well died. So when it comes to matters of giving a shit about my sister’s health it would be very nice if people would, just occasionally, say to her ‘no, that’s going too far’ rather than just going along with it. Because I want her alive, not dead because she didn’t want to admit that she needed more treatment, or any kind of treatment at all.” She looked at her hands. “At that point it isn’t dying for the cause, it’s dying out of sheer bloody minded stupidity.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a matter I have set aside at the moment. We do not have the luxury for the kind of argument that will result from a confrontation on the matter. And, to be honest…” Glorfindel went silent for a moment, reflecting. “She has had distractions, yes. Most of which I caused. And you yourself have caused a few. But aside from that… She has been quite single minded in preparing for this mission. I cannot doubt that she would do everything it took to continue even if she were at death’s door.” There was something rather melancholy in the admission.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheer, bloody minded stupidity,” Lilly repeated. “Not helped by people just going ‘oh alright then’ when she pushes because they’re indulging her. Yes, I have had my moments, and I got pulled up on them. And I like to think that once I finally got my head out of my ass I listened a bit. I’m also perfectly aware that I’m hardly a shining example of perfection, but in all honesty I want to get out of this alive. And I want to do it with Fíli, Kíli, Bilbo and </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and everyone else I care about, still with me. Because frankly losing any one of you would make the whole thing a waste of time and effort.” She sighed. “Maybe I’m just selfish like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel nodded slightly, acknowledging the stupidity. Perhaps it was the lighting, but it seemed his glow was slightly less noticeable. “Though she has improved, she still has self-esteem issues. Far more than I expected. But now when I’m close to her I can hear her surface thoughts and I know when she has her moments. And despite ten years of training, she still has a tendency to rush in with her heart and not use her head.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fading,” Lilly muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was the way Lilly phrased it, the thought of elves ‘fading’ as they followed their other halves into the afterlife, but Glorfindel frowned down at his arm, watching as the visible aura slowly grew smaller. “I do not like it.” He stated. “If this is a visual representation of how near and alive she is… Then I find I much prefer to have it visible.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was some hours before the dwelf returned. During the time that she was gone Glorfindel’s new glow had faded entirely only to reveal that his hair was actually metallic gold underneath the glow. The same pale gold he used in the jewelry he had made for Penny over the years. And everyone knew when the dwelf was on her way back as the glow started up again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel mused. “Perhaps your eyes, your feet, and your skin would return to normal with distance from your soulmates.” He nodded toward Lilly, Bilbo, and Dori in turn as they watched the glow picking up on the ellon as he turned toward where he finally felt his wife returning.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny waved as she neared. A deer and half a dozen geese, all dead, were tied to some hithlain that she held in one hand and trailed behind her. The spectacle was quite possibly the most morbid version of ‘flying a kite’ imaginable.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There were no wounds on those animals.” Bombur murmured. He had somehow found himself sitting next to the dwelf and looked rather anxious at the position despite months of traveling together. “Bofur mentioned it before she and Bilbo started cleaning them to cook.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Penny agreed, staring at the courtyard beyond the house they had claimed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Company had set up a base camp of sorts in Dale while searching for the hidden door. Though it was a couple miles of walk to get from Dale to the mountain itself, no one really wanted to move closer just yet. The house they had picked was possibly an inn at one point, there were too many rooms compared to the other houses in this part of town. But, despite having been alive to have seen Dale from the mountain, neither Thorin nor Balin had been old enough to actually venture down into Dale. Balin had barely been seven when Smaug attacked and Thorin, still a reckless and juvenile-minded twenty-four, had only been allowed on state visits while under constant guard. So what was possibly an inn near an open area that had possibly been a market, had become their base.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Lilly or Penny probably could have pointed them directly at the secret door. Or possibly Bilbo could have felt the difference in the earth and mountain where it was, but none of the trio were particularly inclined to be helpful at all in the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of Bombur nervously fiddling with his tobacco pouch, he ventured. “Did you use your magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Any conventional weapon would have left a blood trail on the way back.” The dwelf not-answered. She breathed in deeply of the scent of raw tobacco, though her nose wrinkled in distaste when Bombur actually lit his pipe. She changed the subject, “How do you like your new brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bombur looked over to where Bofur was laughing at Bilbo as they cooked together. “I like that he makes her happy. But… I think we’ll lose her to the Shire after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That made the dwelf pause, tilting her head toward the rotund dwarf. “What makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bombur frowned, tucking his tobacco pouch away. “She’s been the top Champion in her craft ever since her first competition. She says there’s just no one that </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> compete with her… And she’s right. The only one that could would be Dori, but they’re different kind of cooks, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As a fellow food lover, Penny nodded understandingly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But Bilbo… Bofur likes his cooking and he says that he’s only a middling chef as far as the Shire is concerned. So… A whole place of competition?” Bombur puffed, looking melancholy over the impending separation. “Yeah, I can see her going there and being happy for the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… She’d get lazy if she did.” At Bombur’s curious glance, Penny grinned. “The Shire doesn’t use actual weapons and combat to defend their cooking. She’d probably get bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bombur seemed to brighten at the suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Balin consulted the piece of paper covered in runes and tally marks. By his calculations there was about a week left until Durin’s Day. It would be sensible for them to begin their search for the hidden entrance some time during the next few days so that they would be in place at the right time. A last minute search, after all, was the sort of thing that was doomed to failure and given that just about everything else had already gone wrong it would not surprise him in the slightest if this did as well. He had already listed the likely locations.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While he would never mention it to Thorin, although he and Dwalin had slipped away one evening to have a long discussion on the matter, he felt it was foolish to have almost the entire direct line of succession on this quest. While it was only right that those of Durin’s bloodline would be among the best of all craftsmen and warriors, the fact of the matter was that Eydís was still a babe. While Dís could act in the child’s stead until she was old enough, a throne under the control of a regent would be vulnerable. They had come too close already to losing Thorin, and very likely the entire Company if Vesta had not appeared like the blessing Óin claimed she was. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was not even like they </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> both Fíli and Kíli to come. One of those lads, Fíli ideally since it would have been his throne one day anyway, could have been charged with remaining and ruling in Thorin’s place. They had always been nearly inseparable, however, even their crafts had areas of crossover, and taking one from the other had felt wrong. It had felt as though they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking</span>
  </em>
  <span> for bad luck. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Óin, who was doing something involving rune stones and sipping from a foul smelling tisane made from an unknown mix of herbs and a powder made from dried mushrooms that were only found in some of the deepest caverns under the mountains. Mushrooms, Balin knew, that were poisonous to most in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Balin was, for the most part, a practical dwarf. He knew the legends that said that the deep places where the seven fathers had waited for their time to walk the world still echoed with Mahal’s voice, though the majority of those places had been lost to time, disaster, or orcs and often all three. While he believed completely in his Maker, and he would be a fool not to, he did not truly think that such direct communication as Óin regularly seemed to make was possible. He was not one to give elf customs or beliefs greater credence than those of dwarves, because everyone knew that Mahal had created them before the elves had walked beneath the stars, but the elves </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> spent more time among all of the Valar than the dwarves. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Óin muttered, “the Valar do not care for the elves as much as Mahal cares for his creations, no matter their flaws.” Balin stared at him. “Go and be sceptical somewhere else,” he ordered with a wave of his hand, “you’re throwing off my readings.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was not much that Balin could really say to that. The priest might be almost deaf, and there was always some price to pay for their connection to Mahal even if Balin suspected it was the mushrooms that had caused it, but Óin seemed to notice more of what was going on than he let on. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Balin wandered off to find Thorin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was Bilbo who approached Lilly late that evening.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a plan,” he informed her. Lilly blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For?” She asked slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact that Thorin and Balin still expect me to go in there even though there is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> dragon guarding all that gold,” Bilbo hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwobbit nodded. “How did you know Smaug’s alive?” She asked her brother, feeling a little bit guilty about not having brought the subject up before.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel him breathing,” Bilbo snarled. “How did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know,” Lilly muttered. “Alright. Let me find Penny, Sunshine, and Dori, and we’ll go to my room and have a nice plotting session.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Better late than never,” Bilbo sniffed. Lilly ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel was easy to find. He had stopped covering so completely when indoors and out of the chill and so one just had to look for the tall glowing person. When Lilly found him, he was adding a couple pieces of wood to the little fire that was keeping the chill out of the main area of the building. Curious as to what the dwobbit wanted, he followed along when requested.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny was with Óin of all dwarves, leaning over and exchanging conversation with him half in Iglishmêk and half in Khuzdul. She looked irritated, either at the conversation or being called away, but when Óin made a gesture saying he was done with her for the moment, she huffed and followed along.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dori, surprisingly, was in the middle of a rather heated debate with Bofur about pastry recipes of all things. So heated, in fact, that Lilly was almost reluctant to interrupt and draw their attention to her. Dori could, on occasion, be a little bit prickly. It was just the way he was, after all, but Bofur was generally so genial and rarely given to raising her voice the way she was at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to borrow Dori,” Lilly said to them as they both glared at her for the interruption.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Take him,” Bofur waved her hand, “before I brain him with my mattock.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lilly asked as soon as they were out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How should I know?” Dori replied. “What kind of cook can’t take a well meaning tip anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The kind who doesn’t really need one?” Lilly offered. He scowled. “You and Bofur can go back to bickering about it later,” she added before he could start on her. “We both know that my hands are useless for it. We have something a little bit more important to sort out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The others were all gathered in her room when she and Dori arrived and the dwobbit closed the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk about the dragon,” she said without any preamble.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny looked thoughtful and curious before asking the first thing on her mind. “How do they know his name? It wasn’t like people had a chance to really check him out or talk to him during the confusion.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf’s husband stared at her and once more tried to figure out her strange thought processes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Lilly said slowly, also accustomed to Penny’s strange thought processes, “if we don’t figure out how to kill him before he goes off on a rampage I’m sure we’ll get the chance to ask him. At least, before he roasts a few people.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps the reason he’s such a bitch is because people have been getting his name wrong all of these years…” The dwelf mused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could focus on the task at hand?” Lilly sighed. “So according to Gandalf, and I did ask thank you, Smaug wasn’t fully grown when he took the mountain. Which means he’s going to be bigger now than he was a hundred and seventy odd years ago. So instead of pondering on the question of why he’s a moody, mountain stealing jackass, can we maybe focus on eliminating the fire breathing pest before he torches our friends and spouses?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But we like you, Vesta…” Penny said ‘innocently,’ pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlike the lizard, I don’t need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span> fire to put you out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> misery,” Lilly arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I would appreciate you not doing that,” Glorfindel murmured. “I have become rather attached to her over the years.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dori did not look like he was impressed at all with the entire conversation. Or like he wanted to be there. “Mahal knows why,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo refused to contribute. “As nice as this is,” he cut in, “none of you are the ones expected to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him. And the only one of us with half a chance of not getting burned to cinders is Vesta. I would be a lot happier if we could work out how to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>rid</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the dragon.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if it’s magic fire,” Lilly replied. “If it’s magic rather than something he makes I’ll end up just as crispy as anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We could just… Let the story happen.” Penny considered, basically saying send Bilbo in, let Lake Town burn, let Bard kill the dragon. The people of Esgaroth had not impressed the dwelf enough for her to care if they burned or not. She could be a bit cruel sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about riddling with a dragon?” Lilly asked her brother. He looked at her in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to avoid speaking to him at all,” he spluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So… What do we do then?” The dwelf wondered, leaning against her ellon’s side. “Summon Captain Planet?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the worst plan we’ve had,” Lilly shrugged, “and all the elements are here. Unless Glorfindel is some warped version of the Avatar.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, let’s try.” The dwelf thrust a hand forward and swirled her power around her fingers. “Wind.” She paused before murmuring, “Technically the order is Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Heart…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you even talking about?!” Dori demanded, bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Letting her power fizzle and dropping her hand, Penny sighed. “It’s a kid’s story where we’re from that by combining the powers of the elements that a super powered being would appear and save the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds to me like you are attempting to summon one of the Valar,” Bilbo replied. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If that worked I would have a lot of questions for them.” The dwelf stated. “Starting with ‘why.’”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We all would,” Dori agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How does the lore deal with Smaug?” Glorfindel wondered. He remembered them telling him that Smaug was easy to deal with compared to what came after. “The lore the Valar gave you when you were blessed…” He clarified, looking at Penny and Lilly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bilbo goes in while he’s asleep,” Lilly tilted her head back. “It splits then, one part says that he wakes up not long after while my brother’s looking for the Arkenstone, the other says that Bilbo takes a cup out to the dwarves to prove that he went in and that wakes Smaug up. Then when he goes back the next day the dragon confronts him to find out what kind of thief he is. Both sides agree that Bilbo riddles with his identity, and that eventually Smaug flies off to burn Lake Town to ashes for helping him and Girion’s descendant kills the dragon.” She scratched her cheek. “It’s been about eleven years since I actually examined the lore sources though,” she added, “so I could have fudged a few details.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Being able to go into soul form allows you to bring up and recall memories better as well as organize your thoughts.” Penny said, absently twirling her braided goatee around the fingers of her left hand. She ignored the look she was getting from Glorfindel because of her earlier comment about letting the story unfold when she knew Lake Town would burn.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lilly muttered, “well I haven’t had nine years to do that now, have I?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny huffed before sitting up straight, no longer leaning against Glorfindel. She put her hands primly on her knees and then focused. The air around them brightened and swirled with colors for only a brief moment before the room was dark and there was not-Bilbo slipping on a mountain of gold in his search for the Arkenstone. She let the memory of the movie play out until Smaug was flying to Lake Town with his ‘I am fire. I am death.’ line rumbling around them before cutting it off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally regained control of himself, Bilbo said, “Nope. No way. Absolutely not.” He shook his head and waved his hand in a negating manner. “I am not going into that situation!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nor do I blame you,” Dori replied. “And you say that is the easy part?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“In which case, your sister and Master Baggins are correct,” the dwarf said, “we need a better plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But there is a plus side if the dragon burns down Lake Town.” Penny noted. “He’s killed by Girion’s heir and the Master is killed in the burning. This causes Girion’s heir to bring the remaining people to the ruins of Dale. They rebuild Dale and once more form an alliance with Erebor.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Which will not happen if we deal with the dragon?” Dori asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll probably get stuck dealing with the Master,” Lilly pointed out. Bilbo shuddered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no wish to drive Smaug out of the mountain so that he can leave all of those people homeless,” he shook his head. “No matter how repulsive their leader is.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Which brings us back to needing a plan,” Lilly pointed out. “And having Dale rebuilt isn’t the only reason Smaug burning Lake Town might end up a better thing for the future. We’re going to need the Men.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The orc army you mentioned?” Glorfindel wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Our sources refer to it as the Battle of the Five Armies,” Lilly whispered. “And it’s the only thing that we could think of as being the reason we were brought here with so long to prepare.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dori straightened more than he already had been. “This is something we should inform the Company about. We should have brought more with us…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t do us any good,” Lilly shook her head. “Do you really think that Thorin is going to believe this? Even with the fact that Azog could have killed us all on that cliff if I hadn’t been there…” she trailed off. “If anything the fact that I killed all of those orcs will probably make him overconfident.” She looked at Dori. “Although, I guess we could talk to Balin. Once the mountain is Thorin’s he’ll want to send for Dain to protect it anyway. We could use a lot more dwarves than he might otherwise bring.” She glanced at Glorfindel. “Which just leaves us with getting our hands on Thranduil and his army. Shame we managed to piss him off so royally, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was unaware that Penny was merely hiding from Thranduil’s elves. I thought he was keeping her from me.” Glorfindel’s flickering glow sent off sparks. “That is not a wise thing to attempt.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Penny’s focus was suddenly fully upon the golden elf, her eyes getting a look similar to one she had worn right before they had gotten married…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus,” Lilly reminded her sister. “You can play with your husband later.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am focused…” Penny said, her eyes locked onto Glorfindel who was looking back. “Hey… Does anyone know what it looks like inside Erebor?” She wondered, never breaking eye contact with her honeybutt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thorin will have the clearest memory," Dori said, "he's the oldest of us here."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When we’ve moved closer, scouting for the door, has the mountain spoken to anyone?” the dwelf wondered. “It hasn’t spoken to me, but mountains tend to acknowledge me as ‘Sky Cousin’ and then ignore me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think we're close enough yet," Lilly looked at her brother. "You getting anything other than 'dragon'?" She asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo’s face furrowed as he considered the question. “Not really. I can feel the vibrations of the dragon breathing through the ground. The mountain area itself, even the ground under us now… There’s an odd echo. Like it’s dormant for the winter.” He gave a humorless laugh. “Which it could very well be as we’re heading into winter now. I don’t know if mountains hibernate, though. I had never been near a mountain until we crossed the Misty Mountains.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So should we get Thorin in here to tell us what he can remember about the interior?” Penny wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel shook his head slightly. “He was very young. I doubt his memory of the mountain would be accurate. Especially not if Smaug has significantly changed anything during his rampage.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dwelf had that particularly thoughtful look that meant no one would like what she was about to say. “Then… We need to go in there. Scout it ourselves and once we have a good idea of the layout, then we plan and work together to kill the dragon.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone wants to take my maths exam for me on Monday, let me know. I'm sooooo stressed right now!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. Unleash The Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y'all niggas gonna make me<br/>Unleash the dragon<br/>I know you don't really wanna<br/>Unleash the dragon</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRRyXp7lz-E">Sisqó, <i>Unleash The Dragon</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was morning when Lilly, Penny, and Bilbo had carefully picked their way through the wide open front gate of Erebor. As far as the Company were concerned they had gone to try and scout out the location of the hidden door. No sense in having a dozen dwarves follow them after all. The only ones that they had not been able to fool were Fíli, Kíli, and Bofur, the soul bonds between the dwarves and their spouses making it impossible for the lie to pass unnoticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had barely made it through the gateway when Penny paused. There, on the edge of her range, she finally felt what Bilbo had been feeling. “Those are some really, really deep breaths…” She murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo gave her a look that clearly stated, ‘that’s what I’ve been saying all along!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grinned slightly. “At least we know where to not go…” Then the hard part… They needed to split up and cover as much ground as they could. The dwelf lifted into the air, flying was as natural to her as breathing after ten years and took less energy than walking for her. She gave the other two a salute and took off in a direction that would not lead her toward the dragon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly, not having the connection to earth or air that her brother and sister did, glanced at Bilbo. There was a vague sort of heat in one direction, but she could not be certain that it was Smaug until the hobbit pointed the same way and muttered “Not in there,” at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit nodded, although she had to admit to some curiosity, and darted on silent feet in the opposite direction, carefully dodging around piles of fallen stone. Erebor was almost silent in her mind, although whether that was because the mountain was slumbering as Bilbo had suggested or if Lilly’s ability to hear them at all was more sporadic than she had thought, the dwobbit did not know. There was something there, a sense of the mountain in a manner that was similar to the feeling she had once gotten during her visit to Khazad-dûm, but it was so faint that she almost thought she might be imagining it. Could dragons hear the stone? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was something to consider. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps Smaug waking would have nothing to do with the movement of his treasure at all, perhaps it would be the fault of the mountain herself, of her excitement for the return of her people. There would be no way of knowing until the time came. She explored for hours, although the path she seemed to have chosen took her to areas that showed far less damage than she had expected. It was likely that Smaug had never come this way, and there was no evidence of any other exit nearby. Either it was too well hidden, always a possibility where dwarves were concerned, or it did not exist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while she turned back, aware that she would never hear the end of it if she got lost. The mountain seemed to stir at that thought, brushing a soft reassurance against her mind, as though telling her that she would not be permitted to become lost. She sent a brief thanks to the great being, then urged the mountain to return to slumber once more. No sense in disturbing Smaug if he could feel what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fire Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Erebor seemed to reply and Lilly hurried along a little bit faster, disconcerted by the name as much now as she had been the first time she had heard it so many years before from an entirely different mountain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, I’m seriously wondering if dwarves have an inferiority complex. Why must everything be built so massive?!” Penny wondered. “If you made all of the tunnels and passages and rooms more sensibly sized for your bodies then the dragon wouldn’t have even been able to fit!” The dwelf was sitting in her elf’s lap as she gave her report of what she had seen inside the mountain. It was also a big eye opener for just how she had been changed by the power surge. The images in her memory were crystal clear and there was not a thing her eyes landed on that did not look perfectly crisp and detailed. Like she had said, the halls and rooms that she had flown through were massive and easily allowed the passage of large creatures as evidenced by various large claw marks on some walls and floors. “The plus side is that a lot of them turn back on each other, so it would be a good path to lead a dragon on a chase.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A chase is all well and good,” Lilly replied, “but we’ll still need some way of killing him at the end of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may… have something.” Bilbo said, a bit hesitantly. “Only… I’m not sure how to show memories that well.” It took a bit, but with Glorfindel and Penny guiding him, Bilbo managed to show the memory of what he found. He gave his idea for how to use the find.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That may very well work. Though I do not like the idea of any of you being chased by or chasing after a dragon.” Glorfindel frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better one of us than one of the dwarves,” Lilly shrugged. “And definitely better us than the people of Lake Town losing their homes. It’s a shithole, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny tugged on a lock of Glorfindel’s hair causing the elf to focus on her. She smiled sweetly at him. She murmured. “Working together, we can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it too late to head back to Bree?” Dori wondered, the blue tint to his skin having faded to grey giving the dwarf a deathly pallor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s up for you to decide.” Bilbo answered after a pause. “But you are the only one who can do what you can do…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dori looked uncomfortable, considering the matter. After a few moments he wondered, “So do we wait for Durin’s Day or take care of this nonsense as soon as possible so the King can walk into his kingdom through the front door instead of sneaking in like a thief?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wait?” Lilly asked. “We have a plan, waiting for another four or five days to put it into action is silly. The only thing we really need to decide is which one of us gets to go in and wake him up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to prepare,” Bilbo shook his head. “And I actually don’t know if I’m relieved about that or not.” The dwobbit hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably better if Penny or I do it,” she mused. “We can fly so we can get out of the way faster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cou-” Penny started only to have Glorfindel’s hand cover her mouth before she could finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long do you think it will take you to finish preparing?” Glorfindel asked Bilbo, ignoring the irritation he could feel from his wife. He did pull his hand away quickly with a disgusted look though when she licked his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It depends on how willing the mountain is to help me, I suppose,” Bilbo mused. “An hour, perhaps two if I need to slow down at all. It will not be an easy thing to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am able to boost the abilities of a being. I will be with you to assist.” Glorfindel said to Bilbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta and I can wait around the treasury until we get the signal.” Penny said. “That way we can warn you if he wakes too soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dori pinched the bridge of his nose and did not speak, but he also did not object to his part of the plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably get some sleep and at least one good meal first.” Glorfindel pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m all for that,” Lilly replied. “Never a good idea to go dragon hunting on an empty stomach.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny and Glorfindel were arguing. They had not done that in a while, but they were now. What they were arguing about was anyone’s guess, they were using one of the ancient elven dialects to maintain privacy. For the most part they were controlling their volume, just hissed words, glares, and growling. Most of the growling came from the younger of the two, as she did tend to fall toward animalistic sounds when punctuating her words. Since no one could understand them, neither one seemed to care about what was said where and they followed each other from room to room with their ‘conversation.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At one point it abruptly went silent and, after a moment, a ripple of lust swept over the entire area. It was abruptly followed with a flinch of pain as the lust cut off and then Penny’s voice rang through the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were not seen again that night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Balin carefully traced the movement of one of the silvery ripples as it flowed down Dori’s back. Dori, beneath Balin’s hands, shivered at the contact. For a long time the two just basked in each other’s presence, with Balin lightly tracing the odd movement of Dori’s new skin coloration. Dori had told him that from tests the two perpetrators of the change had conducted there was a good chance that distance between them would allow Dori’s skin to return to normal. Balin was reluctant to test. Not only was the timing bad for it, but he rather liked the way the normally fussy dwarf would shiver and purr as Balin traced the ever flowing silvery movement of water rippling over blue tinted skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you and the others planning?” Balin softly wondered. There was no way he could miss how the others that had been changed by the elf wedding had been secreting away with meetings. His tone, though curious, did not demand an answer. For a long time Dori said nothing. So long that Balin did not think he would answer. But when he did, Balin felt a chill down his own spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something that will either be wonderful or get us all killed.” Dori murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balin gulped at the thought of them being killed. He knew what his own fate would be now if that happened. “How wonderful?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dori hummed, trying to remember how it had been phrased. “Our King, walking tall through the front door instead of sneaking into his own home like a thief.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As nice as that would be…” Balin said, his words slow and thoughtful. “If you staying alive means it never happens, that would be my preference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving Balin a sweet smile, Dori moved to kiss his husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We want to come with you,” Kíli announced as soon as the three of them were in their room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me where?” Lilly asked in lieu of the dirty joke she would have preferred to make.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know that you are planning something to do with the mountain,” Fíli replied softly, “you know you cannot lie to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you come with me I won’t be able to concentrate on what I’m supposed to be doing,” the dwobbit disagreed. “It’s going to be bad enough later. Pissing off a dragon does not involve putting you two in the line of literal fire. If I had my way I would find somewhere very remote and very safe where I could lock you both away until it’s over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A good thing you can’t have your way, then,” Kíli pointed out, pulling his tunic over his head. Silently Lilly cursed him, both of her princes were well aware of how much she enjoyed seeing them unclothed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t try and distract me,” the dwobbit replied, her eyes glued to Kíli’s chest as his brother also began to disrobe. “You can’t come with me. Not this time. You can’t fly with me like you can with Penny. I wish you could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why you?” Fíli demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because after Penny, I’m the fastest,” Lilly did not resist as he dragged her towards him, she liked little better than to be pressed between both of them, even during very serious conversations. Actually, that should have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> during very serious conversations. It stopped her from losing her temper too quickly. They had learnt that particular detail far too early on in their relationship, and yet Lilly could not be upset about that. She knew similar things about them too. “And because of all of us, I’m the least likely to be turned to charcoal.” She ran her hand lightly down his torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what will happen if this goes wrong,” Kíli reminded her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m incredibly clear on that point, actually,” she replied tartly, “which is why neither of you is coming in with me. Now, instead of debating this all night, because I’m not changing my mind, how about we really enjoy our night instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one argued with that plan, but then, they rarely did.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo’s conversation with Bofur was at a time when the ‘dam had an unfair strategic advantage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ‘dam had taken the brief burst of lust from the elf before they had departed and was using it as an excuse to wring every drop of pleasure she could get from her smaller husband. She had Bilbo pinned down, his arms above his head, and was riding him to her heart’s content. And while she did so, she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be going with you, of course.” She casually said, pausing to grind down on her husband. The first time they had made love she had been so careful, worried that she would break the softer hobbit. But Bilbo had not been nearly as fragile or as weak as he looked, actually tossing her onto the bed and ravishing her cross-eyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too dangerous.” Bilbo whined, straining against Bofur’s tight hold on his wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense.” Bofur replied. “I heard your plan. You’ll be in the safest spot. Besides, if you die I’ll die anyway.” She leaned down, kissing him. “So the safest place for me is right beside you, making sure you don’t die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, well, there wasn’t much more conversation after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny and Glorfindel were back by morning and they brought a rather large pot filled with roasted venison, potatoes, onions, and mushrooms with them. It only required a bit of warming up to be perfect. They were both snickering like naughty children and, when finally pressed on the matter, Glorfindel confessed that Penny had convinced him to sneak into Thranduil’s palace and that they had worked together to swipe something from the kitchens for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was rather impressive how enthusiastically Thorin ate that morning knowing that it was at the expense of the elf king.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mirkwood is a long way away…” Glóin noted, looking at his empty bowl thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be fast sometimes.” Penny remarked, toying with her own serving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glóin considered this, remembering seeing her flying. He nodded. “Hopefully fast enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though they had clearly not wanted to, Fíli and Kíli parted early from the group, after lingering a little bit longer than they should have to extract as many promises from Lilly that she would come back as they could, and made certain to distract anyone else from the fact that six were heading for the front gate. They were also carrying a pack containing the dwobbit’s clothing, since she probably would not need them once they got started. Lilly wore only her mithril tunic. Balin stayed behind as well, making certain to talk to Thorin about something or another that was holding the king’s attention. Getting into the gate itself was easy. The front gate had been left wide open by Smaug himself to allow the giant dragon to go in and out of the mountain. It was all of the other entrances, bar the secret one, that had been sealed closed. Not far beyond the gate, out of sight of the entrance, the group split in two. Bilbo led Bofur and Glorfindel off in one direction toward his find. Lilly, Dori, and Penny headed, slowly, toward the direction that the dwelf could feel the dragon breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The plumbing is still working.” Dori noted, his voice soft as they moved deeper into the mountain. He could feel the movement of water in the pipes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One less thing to worry about,” Lilly muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The closer they move toward the treasury, the more strongly Penny can feel the pull of those powerful lungs on the air. And that’s just a normal sleeping pattern. She mutters, “There’s no way I can rip the air out against that draw… Best I can do is hinder him and make it harder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dori grimaced, having been brought in on the reason why the dwelf could go hunting and bring back fresh kills that did not have a single wound on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depending on how he does it I might be able to hinder him as well,” Lilly whispered.  “Turn it back or at least away so long as it isn’t magic.” She thought for a moment. “And who says magic fire will necessarily hurt me anyway…” she mused. Not that she really wanted to take the risk of finding out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your fire is magic fire.” Penny retorted softly. “There’s no way you’d be able to breathe when going Balrog Queen if it wasn’t. Fire eats up oxygen too fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it really matter what the fire starts as if it looks like fire and acts like fire?!” Dori hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it does,” Lilly said reasonably as she picked up a piece of stone that had a slightly glassy sheen to it. “If his fire is completely magic it’s very possible that his magic and mine aren’t compatible and it will hurt me anyway. If his fire is some sort of accelerant that he ignites then it won’t hurt me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would his body mass produce the accelerant when he hasn’t left the mountain in decades?” Penny wondered as they moved deeper into the mountain. “I want to dissect him after and see if we can figure it out…” She paused. “Do you think we could ask him?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could always ask him,” Lilly shrugged. “If I go in first I mean, one fire creature to another.” She sighed. “I always wanted a dragon…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same.” Penny sulked. “Such a shame we have to carry through with the plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dori looked at them both as if they were insane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but do we really think he’s going to leave the mountain just because we’ve told him to?” Lilly shook her head. “And I’m pretty certain that Sauron wants a dragon of his very own as well, no sense in having this one as easy pickings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny abruptly stopped and pointed ahead. “Around the corner on the left. The chamber on the other side is massive… And he’s in there.” They were deep enough that she and Dori could both feel the heat from the dragon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that means I’m going first then?” Lilly whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be…” Dori looks around, finding a fountain that still had water going through it and was probably one of Smaug’s water sources. “Over there.” As had been his part, he was merely with them to put out any fires as needed and so he crept over toward the fountain and hid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny smirked at Lilly. “As if. We go together. I’ll just take the high road.” The dwelf lifted up into the air, moving toward the indicated spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly nodded, took a deep breath and stepped into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bofur watched as Bilbo did his magic. The chamber he had led them to was large, obviously in the process of being excavated for some purpose none of them had been able to divine. There were scaffolds and picks and tools everywhere as well as ropes so degraded from time that they had crumbled as soon as Bofur had tried to touch them. She had seen many, many amazing things on this quest. The trolls, the stone giants, goblin town, a Blessing straight from Mahal! Not to mention getting the rare view of the world as seen from the perspective of one of the Great Eagles…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was the giant bear man and the evil forest. Playing tricks on the elves had been hilarious and she had happily joined in on all the most annoying songs, even having brought up some of her own. Then after… That elf wedding was a doozy! She smiled fondly at the memory, looking over at her husband and the glowing elf beside him that had made it possible. Of course after Thorin’s decree that elf weddings did not count she had bullied Óin into giving her and Bilbo a proper dwarf wedding. And Bilbo was already talking of planning another wedding for them in the Shire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahh, the Shire… A place where apparently growing ingredients and cooking were the greatest competitions. Bofur could not wait to go there and try her hand against them!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was the town on the lake and flying half-elves and now Erebor… But still, nothing compared to her as watching her hobbity husband turn the very earth to his desire. As she watched, the ground rose and fell under his gently coaxing. And, though Bilbo complained softly about how exhausting it was, whatever magic the elf was doing kept Bilbo going as he prepared the chamber for the plan he had come up with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve reached the dragon.” Glorfindel murmured. Even though he was boosting Bilbo’s strength he was still keeping track of the others. He could not get a sense of the dragon itself yet, but he was not worried. The most likely cause of that was because the dragon was, despite being able to speak, an animal that had been twisted by evil. It was entirely possible he would not be able to sense the dragon’s emotions at all, some animals he could not feel. Another possibility was because the dragon was still asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo glanced around, looking worried, before he furrowed his brow and set to continuing his mission. He could have moved faster, but moving stone was noisy and he was trying to do it as quietly as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bofur moved over to stand next to her husband and put her hand on his shoulder. “You’re doing great.” She murmured, pleased when he gave her a slight smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit paused once she was inside to take in two things. The first being the frankly enormous pile of gold. In Ered Luin, Lilly was thought of as incredibly wealthy. Her mithril shirt alone was worth more than even the majority of the wealthiest dwarves there would ever hope to have. Adding her swords to the mix put her leagues beyond even the absolute wealthiest. Lilly had seen the value of ten bars of mithril, tiny bars at that. This was more than every piece of mithril she owned was worth. Little wonder that, in her sources at least, Thorin had been able to just give away that mithril shirt with no thought to its value. Had the mithril been available he could probably have purchased dozens and still used only half of the gold here. Which did not even account for the gems and silver that would be mixed in with it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second was, naturally, the dragon curled upon the top of it all as he slumbered.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who wants to guess what crazy and unexpected things are in store?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. I See Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And if we should die tonight, we should all die together<br/>Raise a glass of wine for the last time<br/>Calling out father oh, prepare as we will<br/>Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side<br/>Desolation comes upon the sky</p>
<p>Now I see fire, inside the mountain<br/>I see fire, burning the trees<br/>And I see fire, hollowing souls<br/>I see fire, blood in the breeze<br/>And I hope that you remember me</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ub0Wm8UMko">Ed Sheeran, <i>I See Fire</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilly moved carefully through the room, not daring to take her eyes off the dragon. Smoke curled from Smaug’s nostrils in thin streams as he lay there, and although it was dark in the chamber there was a faint source of light that made his scales gleam against the gold. He was breathtaking, and more than a little bit terrifying as well. Forget the fire, he could swallow her without any effort at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf stuck close to the ceiling. At first she had been looking at the gold and, while it was pretty, she had a much prettier golden treasure that was not part of a dragon’s hoard. She drifted from spot to spot, keeping her eyes on the dragon as she maneuvered herself to stay out of easy sight. After a time Penny felt a shift in the air. She paused, feeling the difference before waving to get Lilly’s attention. Once she had it, she used ranger signs to say, -Awake. Faking sleep.- before she pointed at the curled up dragon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Keep out of sight- Lilly gestured back, then took a deep breath. They still needed to buy Bilbo some time and Smaug would only let her skirt the edges of his hoard for so long until he decided that it was time for her to be confronted. Better to do it one her terms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you pretend to sleep, great Smaug?” She asked, tossing her hair back over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smaug opened one eye to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I merely wait to see what it is you will do next, little thief,” the dragon replied in a voice that seemed to rumble through her bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m no thief,” Lilly replied. “I have come out of… curiosity I suppose. I have heard a great deal about dragons, you see, but no one seems to be able to answer the questions I have. So I thought I would come and ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up above, Penny’s control of her wind powered flight faltered for a moment and she dropped several feet before pressing herself against one of the many pillars. Within moments she was back against the ceiling and moving further away behind the dragon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I find that very difficult to believe,” Smaug purred. “There is the smell of dwarf upon you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course there is,” Lilly agreed lightly, “I am half dwarf after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so your interest </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> lie in this mountain, thief,” he lifted his head and turned so that he could look at her properly, the satisfied tone showing that he thought he had caught her out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she shook her head. “My interest is in Moria actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The silver steel calls to your heart?” The dragon chuckled. “But do you know what lingers there in the dark and deep places beyond the memory of your people?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?” The dwobbit countered. Smaug was, after all, a very young dragon. “For you cannot be more than a few centuries old after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Above them, Penny had a hand clapped over her mouth and her eyes squeezed shut. She was mentally cursing because she knew. She knew just from the movies that Smaug had a deep and resonating voice that had her trembling. But even the movies could not compare to the actual thing. She could feel an alien curiosity touch her briefly and clutched at it, sending a panicked plea and then felt her shoulders sag in relief as the unwanted lust was smothered. She sent gratitude back toward her husband. The last thing she needed was to be compromised by having a dragon-induced ladyboner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think yourself clever enough to match wits with a dragon?” Smaug asked Lilly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Lilly answered truthfully, because she had no idea at all how Bilbo had managed to keep his wits about him. “But I did not come to trade riddles with you,” she lifted her hand and called fire to her palm, the task made easier by the amount of heat that came from the great beast in front of her. “I came to find out about you, one creature of flame to another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head came closer to her and she fought the urge to scream and run from him as one of his lips seemed to curl upwards, exposing a sharp tooth that was easily as big as she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” he said slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His primary focus on boosting Bilbo, Glorfindel at first did not register what he was feeling with the others. It was not until he felt Penny’s panic and looked deeper that he realized something was amiss. His wife was… Aroused?! He could not help but be intrigued and sent her some curiosity, wondering what had set her off. In response she sent him a desperate pleading and when he obligingly smothered the arousal she sent him gratitude. He could not help but wonder what that had been about, but his attention shifted as he felt something alien and large stir within easy range of the other three and he knew it was the dragon, roused enough to bring his emotions up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve woken the dragon.” He informed Bilbo and Bofur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo felt a thrill of fear and gave Glorfindel a look of relief when the elf dampened it for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s he look like?” Bofur wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not know.” The elf replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bofur frowned. “I thought you were using some elf magic to watch through your wife’s eyes… Like the memory thing you showed us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel quirked his lips. “I am not certain I would wish to see exactly what catches her interest at times,” he said. “No. I can feel their emotions. And the dragon’s… They have him curious at the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure I’d want the interest of a dragon on me…” Bofur mumbled and the others could only agree to the sentiment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you create more than a tiny spark, little thing?” Smaug asked as he examined the flames which danced over Lilly’s fingertips. In answer the dwobbit let the flames spread until she was consumed by them completely, at least if she needed to get away she would have a millisecond more time. He watched her as she reached for a single coin and held it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gold cannot withstand the heat of my fire,” she informed him as the metal began to glow and melt. “So all of your gathered treasure would be useless to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet, you cover your body in the mithril so many dwarves and elves covet above even gold,” the dragon mused, watching the melting gold with a curious eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have not the impervious scales of a great fire drake,” came the gentle reply. “Beneath the silver steel I am as soft and delicate as any of my people. I have to protect myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A rather counter-intuitive move then,” he chuckled, “to enter the lair of a dragon. I do not need fire to kill you.” Lilly flicked the droplets of gold from her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My academic curiosity has very often been greater than my sense of self preservation.” Lilly argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, there had been a moment, several years ago, when she had considered keeping a journal of the different ways she had used her abilities to kill orcs and the various effects she had observed as a result. Fortunately some small part of her at the time had argued that such an action would be inexcusable, but her mind had catalogued much of it even then. There had been a reason that she had been so quick to find the best way to kill Azog after all. And practiced enough that she could destroy the other orcs in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, and then, to her her absolute amazement, Smaug broke into a loud laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you, little thing,” he said when he had calmed. “Perhaps I shall entertain your curiosity.” Lilly mentally breathed a sigh of relief. “Entertainment is so rarely found with one’s meal, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you, great Smaug,” she said with a little uncertainty. “But in truth, I’d really rather not become dinner, if it’s all the same. Besides, I’m hardly more than a mouthful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alone,” the dragon rumbled, “you are correct and I would find you incredibly unsatisfying. But there is the scent of another here, who also smells of dwarf and tries to conceal themself from me. I am no fool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grimaced, moving to float behind one of the large pillars. She could no longer see the dragon or her sister. She briefly wondered if she could slowly pull the air away from him without him noticing like she had for Sméagol then decided it could not hurt to try and did so, beginning the slow process of thinning the air around the dragon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t suppose that you were for a minute,” Lilly assured him. “It is only my sister, she came because the bonds of family cause us to protect one another, you understand.” The dragon made a noise which indicated that he understood no such thing. “And like I said, we have no interest in the gold. Mine is only in learning about your kind. For example, I know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>fire is generated, through a mix of my own will and the magic which allows me to command it. But how is yours created? Is it through a biochemical reaction? Two different naturally produced liquids? Or a natural fuel that you ignite as you breathe? Or is it the result of something you eat? Does your body require you to consume certain minerals in order to produce the flames? Or is it like mine? Is it a combination of will and magic and a lot of practice?” She sent a rush of worry out, hoping that Glorfindel would pick up on it and help Bilbo move a little bit faster. She had no interest in being Smaug’s appetiser. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta’s worried… How close are you?” Glorfindel inquired, looking around to check Bilbo’s progress on the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to keep the mountain from waking up at the same time.” Bilbo grumbled, drawing more stone into position. “She’s starting to stir and we don’t know if the dragon can feel it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel sent reassurance to Lilly while at the same time attempting to send a placid curiosity to the dragon. Something to keep him calm and keep his interest on what had sparked his initial curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Lilly said after Smaug had spent some time educating her on the rather disgusting internal processes of producing the liquid fuel which the dragon could ignite by clicking the side of their tongue against their teeth in just the right place. “So that’s fire… and I know a young dragon can easily decimate a city </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dwarven stronghold. And I know from the stories that fully grown dragons are even more dangerous. So, my next question is; could you kill a Balrog?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why would I do that?” Smaug asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Purely hypothetical,” Lilly shrugged. “Or, mostly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you do know what it is in the mines,” the dragon mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” the dwobbit said quickly. “Forget whether or not you can kill a Balrog. How do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know what’s in them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are greater powers in this world than you, tiny creature,” Smaug smirked. “I have heard their call, as all the servants of my creator have. Just because I have not responded to the usurper, does not mean I have not heard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was right about this time that Penny realized her thinning the air was not having any effect on the dragon. His pull for each breath must have been stronger than the range she had put around him and so she stopped trying to thin the air. It was pointless to waste energy on something that was not working.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That should be just enough…” Bilbo said, though he did not stop what he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is definitely a sight…” Bofur stated, looking around at what had once been an empty chamber. It was now filled with large, wickedly sharp, stalagmites and stalactites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good work…” Glorfindel said before sending a cocktail of excitement, satisfaction, and anticipation toward Lilly, Dori, and Penny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly felt the emotions wash over her and she smiled. At last. She had no idea if she would have been able to keep this up for much longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” she breathed, “if that’s all that you can tell me, I really should be going. I wouldn’t want to further intrude on your time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the hurry, little thief?” Smaug grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really want to be dinner,” Lilly admitted. “I’m quite enjoying my life as it is, you see. Travelling, meeting new people, setting fire to the ones who really piss me off, that sort of thing.” The dragon did not look impressed. “There’s even a couple of lads back home that I’m sort of fond of. If I can win Moria there’s no way that their parents could possibly object to the crazy half dwarf who commands fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I eat you,” Smaug purred, “it ceases to be of concern at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somehow how,” Lilly muttered, “I had a feeling that you were going to say that.” There was no point saying anything else, she simply pushed herself into the air and streaked under Smaug as he rose up from the gold. “Time to go, time to go,” she repeated to herself softly as she streaked from the treasury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smaug chased her with a roar and, if she was honest, this was where the plan was probably going to go wrong. Just a little bit. Fortunately, Smaug’s fire </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> natural, so there was no need to worry about it hurting her. Which came as a relief as a stream of it rushed over her. Penny had not been kidding, the dwobbit thought, when she had said that she would not be able to take Smaug’s air from him. Although now that they were in flight she supposed it would not have mattered so much in any case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Lilly and Smaug took off, Penny dropped down to follow. This was something she could do. Every time Smaug raised his wings up she yanked the air out from under them so that he could not get any lift on the downflap to get height or boost his speed. He did not seem to realize it though, clambering along the ground and, in some cases, the walls as he followed the flaming dwobbit like a guard dog protecting his… house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf had to shake off the stray thought and speed up, staying above and just far enough behind the dragon that the lashing movements of his tail did not strike her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had better be fucking ready, big brother,” she breathed as she rounded another corner. It would be alright as long as Smaug did not decide that chasing her was just too dull and tried to cut her off. It was probably luck more than anything that had Lilly using a route which was too low and narrow to allow him to do so. In the lesser used parts of the mountain, the architecture was not so high and open as in the parts that would have been open to foreign dignitaries. She zoomed on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Already far behind them, Dori raced in their wake using his gift to send jets of water to drown out the flames left in their wake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no need for Glorfindel to announce that the others were on their way. Smaug’s roar shook the mountain and the weight of his massive body hitting the floor with each bound or slamming into walls when his wings could not properly help him steer around corners clearly informed everyone that the dragon was on the move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo, already exhausted from building up a cavern full of stoney teeth, took a deep breath. There were only two ways for this to end; with the dragon dead, or with the rest of them dead, and he wished that he had not agreed to Bofur coming with them. Unforeseen things seemed to have a habit of happening on this quest, not that his sister or Penny seemed to be overly surprised by them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The plan was working perfectly at first, but then they reached one of the larger intersections between the massive tunnels the dwarves seemed so fond of building and Smaug was suddenly climbing and moving in a different route from which Lilly had flown. Since Penny had no idea where the dragon was going, she did what she did best… She acted without thinking!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing herself faster, the dwelf came up fast and hard behind the dragon. He was so intent on where he was going that he never saw the dwelf flying up behind him. A fact he soon regretted as he suddenly pulled back, screaming, and fell off of the wall!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny looked stupidly at her own hand, unable to believe she had literally just clawed a dragon’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>eye</span>
  </em>
  <span>! But no, there was gore on the talons of her gauntlet and Smaug was thrashing before he turned up and saw her with his remaining eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You!” Smaug roared. “The little creature’s sister… I was going to save you for seconds…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf would never be accused of being the most intelligent person. But she was certainly creative… And extremely foolish with her own safety because, when Smaug leaped up toward her, mouth wide, the dwelf dropped down! She pushed the air fast and hard and when she slid past Smaug’s teeth it was inside a boulder-sized pocket of air moving at a speed that punched the dragon in the throat. She slammed her feet down and jerked her toes and it felt like her eardrums burst as the blades on her boots sliced into the flesh of the dragon’s tongue and he screamed. While he was still screaming, she had followed the motion downward and used her gauntlets to slice through the straps holding the talon armor to her leather boots. She pushed upward, as if Smaug’s tongue was a trampoline, and flew out of his mouth. The entire action took a matter of seconds and yet… The dwelf was exhilarated!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try eating anyone now, jackass!” Penny snarled, now watching the dragon from a more sane distance. She knew she had his full and furious attention and was not surprised when he dove at her again, only this time she darted off, moving in the direction of the chosen chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s insane,” Dori mumbled as he stared in shock at the area that the dragon and dwelf had just vacated. “Utterly mad.” He shook his head. “And that elf of hers has to be equally crazy to have decided to tie himself to her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From her first panicked effort to stop herself and a trio of elves from falling off of a mountain, flying and moving the air to her will had become natural to Penny. She had even noted herself that it took less energy for her to float than it did to walk. And once upon a time Glorfindel had noted that she was far more maneuverable in the air than Lilly, though Lilly’s rocket-like speed was impossible for the dwelf to match. And she was showing it now, darting around Smaug and egging him on with kicks to the side of his head when she caught him deviating from the chosen path. She was an irritating fly to his oversized sloth movements. And she told him that as well, taking a leaf out of book-Bilbo’s pages and laughing at the dragon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smaug was practically frothing at the creature that seemed to fly without wing or fire and had partially blinded him. He breathed fire at her again, snarling when it heated but did not melt the metal she had clamped into his mouth. She had merely flown out of the path of his fire, her movements fast and erratic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly realised very quickly that Smaug was no longer behind her. Something confirmed by the sound of his enraged roar. She had known that the wide corridor was a risk, but it was one that they had to cross in order to get to the best place for her brother to kill the dragon. She slowed and turned, although she was not as maneuverable as her sister, she could still twist and turn in the air far more rapidly and gracefully than a creature of Smaug’s size.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was not entirely certain whether she was thrilled to see her sister spinning out of the way of a blast of fire from the dragon or upset that Penny had taken the risk. Still, fire was fire and with a little bit of thought she called the jet of flames towards her and away from the dragon, her sister, and anything in its path. It was not as easy as it should have been, but then she had not practiced summoning existing fire to her hand as often as she had extinguishing it or throwing it. Once the flames were hers, however, she was able to snuff them out in a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distantly, she heard another roar and she zipped in the direction of Bilbo’s cave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to kill her…” Glorfindel murmured, feeling his wife’s giddy emotions moving all over the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no wish to know,” Bilbo replied through gritted teeth. “Just tell me that they’re bringing the dragon here so that we can get this done with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Glorfindel could answer, the raging voice of the dragon echoed through the chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHERE ARE YOU?!” He roared, voice ringing with fury as he apparently lost track of whomever he was chasing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny had managed to dart into Smaug’s newly blind side and, while he was paused, huffing his massive lungs with his rage after bellowing for her, she… stretched herself out atop his head. “I can’t help but wonder…” The dwelf said casually when Smaug froze at the contact. “If you still think you’re the king if you can’t even catch two very small people in your kingdom…” The dwelf tapped the tips of the talons of her still clean gauntlet on the scaly head beneath her. “Do you want to be my pet?!” She suddenly chirped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smaug gave an outraged scream and abruptly jerked his head to the side, but he only succeeded in smashing his own head against a wall as the dwelf had already slipped away and was laughing at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are stupid!” Penny crowed before abruptly taking off again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon, now too furious to rise to her taunts, merely took off after the irritation. His remaining eye focused with laser precision on her as he moved as fast as he could to try to catch the little insect. He was so intent upon her that he did not notice the chamber widen around them. He did not notice the trio of figures near one of the entrances. He did not notice the stony spikes above and below. And he certainly did not notice when the entire top sheet of the ceiling suddenly let go of the mountain and squashed him flat between rows and rows of stone spikes that pierced him from above and below and killed him almost instantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We spent forever waffling over how this would go and I kept waiting and waiting until my mental Penny was like fuck this and dove in... What's your favorite part?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. This Used To Be My Playground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This used to be my playground (used to be)<br/>This used to be our pride and joy<br/>This used to be the place we ran to<br/>That no one in the world could dare destroy<br/>This used to be our playground (used to be)<br/>This used to be our childhood dream<br/>This used to be the place we ran to<br/>The best things in life are always free<br/>Wishing you were here with me...</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhXDO2a3-sE">Madonna, <i>This Used To Be My Playground</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the last little rocks stopped tumbling down and the last of the dust settled there was a moment of silence to appreciate how the plan had actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>worked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bofur let out a whoop and swept Bilbo into a hug. She spun the hobbit around until she noticed that he looked pale. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t… It was so fast…” Bilbo stuttered, horrified. He put a hand to his mouth and called out, “Penny?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is alive.” Glorfindel reassured Bilbo, reaching out to place a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder and giving it a light squeeze when the hobbit relaxed. “She is just a bit… Giddy from the chase.” The ellon moved off, picking his way beyond stone rubble and exposed dragon bits toward where he could feel the adrenaline-stupid emotions of his wife. When he finally found her, she was lying on the ground and only just sheltered from a piece of stone by the angle at which one of the stalagmites had been broken when the ceiling fell. The dwelf was giggling softly. She appeared uninjured and Glorfindel let out a sigh, shaking his head fondly. “What am I going to do with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning toward Glorfindel at his voice, Penny grinned as another bubble of giddy laughter escaped her. She held out her hands and let Glorfindel pull her up before she wrapped her arms around him. “I can think of a few things…” She said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss her ellon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that seemed to set the dwelf off because she switched gears from giddy relief to aroused so fast that Glorfindel physically jolted at the change. “Do you have… Any idea…” Penny murmured between kisses as she climbed her elf, forcing him to wrap his arms around her and brace himself so she would not fall or knock him over. “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilling</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is... to be able to piss off... something... that can kill you in one bite?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel felt dizzy with how fast the dwelf had shifted to hot arousal and was helpless, as always, against the barrage of her emotions. “I do not believe I have the same responses…” he responded rather distractedly as she had moved to nibbling her way along his jaw to the lobe of his ear even as she was reaching for the fastenings to his tunic. Feeling her breath over the sensitive part of elven anatomy had his control completely and utterly wrecked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HEY!” Bilbo called from the other side of the chamber. “Knock that off!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon made a pained sound as he tried to restrain himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That attempt was shattered when the dwelf grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back into a kiss before saying, “The only ‘knocking off’ you’d better be doing is</span>
  <em>
    <span> in me </span>
  </em>
  <span>while you fuck the sense back into me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not here…” Glorfindel managed to growl. And really, he should have expected the response when he suddenly found his feet off the ground and the air whipping through his hair as his wife relocated them. He never even had a chance to compare it to falling to his death. He knew from the lips against his that the death he was about to face was much, much more pleasant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Lilly said as she picked her way through the debris to look at the corpse of the once great and powerful Smaug, “who wants to be the one to tell Thorin that the mountain is his?” She purposefully did not add ‘for the time being’ onto the end of that sentence. The next threat could wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, she was somewhat tingly with her own relief and adrenaline and pretty eager to get her hands on her own husbands so that she could work a bit of it off. Or a lot of it off. Repeatedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not me.” Bofur said. “I’m kind of disappointed that Bilbo chased off the elf-bloods. It felt like it was going to be a rather fun celebration.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo scowled and then surprised Bofur when he said, “I prefer to shag you because I want to, not because someone can’t control their emotions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bofur swept him into a delighted kiss while Lilly stared at her brother. Well, it was about time </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> influence started to rub off on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an odd rushing sound before Dori awkwardly surfed into the chamber. He was standing and attempting to retain his balance on a silver serving tray as a rush of water swept him along. He was panting when he came to a stop. “You are all too fast.” He declared, looking at the mess that had once been a nearly completed excavation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just need a bit more practice,” Lilly told him happily. “Now, are we giving Thorin the good news before or after I track down Fíli and Kíli? Because I nearly got eaten and that sounds like a perfect reason to drag them somewhere warm and have my way with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all you ever think about?” Dori asked in exasperation. She winked at him. “No wonder you and Nori get along so well,” he groused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the hobbit in her,” Bilbo explained as he straightened his shirt a little bit. “It should stop after her third or fourth child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bofur was staring at Bilbo before she said, “I’d rather go discuss the hobbit in me…” And then she abruptly tugged on Bilbo and pulled him out of the chamber, despite his yelp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Lilly tugged her tunic down. “If they’re getting some before we tell Thorin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting some. Soon as we tell him that Smaug’s dead he’s going to get all tedious about it all and want </span>
  <em>
    <span>details</span>
  </em>
  <span> and ask about the stupid bloody rock that he doesn’t even need all that urgently anymore. You want me to walk with you?” She asked the dwarf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he replied, “you go on ahead and enjoy your lads. I need a bit of time to just… think.” He waved her away but the dwobbit still hesitated. “Truly, go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dori,” she whispered, rising on her toes to peck his cheek. Then she zipped away as he watched her with bemusement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a happy and relaxed dwobbit, who walked with the kind of gait that indicated that she probably should have waited a bit longer before getting up, that approached Thorin, who was standing with Balin and Dwalin, with Fíli, Kíli, Dori, and Bilbo in tow. Sometime along the walk they were joined by Glorfindel and Penny as the duo lowered right out of the sky and moved from floating to walking along in a smooth stride. Both were thoroughly disheveled and looking rather pleased with themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly gave them both a long look, then shrugged. At least they had not set her and all the dwarves off all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf king watched them warily. He had learnt from experience that when the dwobbit had such a smug expression on her face she was up to something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hail, Thorin Oakenshield,” she smiled up at him as she approached and familiarity tickled at his mind, something that was happening with increasing frequency, “King Under the Mountain. The dragon is slain and the throne of Erebor is yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” He asked. “How could you possibly have accomplished what so many others could not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It helps when the people killing the dragon have abilities that others don’t,” Lilly shrugged. “But if you want to get into specifics, Bilbo dropped a massive amount of the mountain on top of him.” Thorin turned his gaze onto her furiously blushing brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a lot of help,” Bilbo insisted. “Vesta kept him occupied and Penny lured him to me. And I am quite certain that half of the mountain would be on fire if not for Dori, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin turned his gaze upon the member of his Company who now possessed the strange watery skin. The changes made during the elf wedding ceremony, if that could really be called a ceremony, had perplexed him. Now, however, he began to understand. They had all been blessed, in some way, with abilities that would help him to reclaim his home. In light of that he could, grudgingly perhaps, accept the half-elf and her glowing husband into his kingdom willingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Providing, of course, that the dragon was </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to mention that waiting for Durin’s Day was kind of boring.” Penny said before she could stop herself. The dwelf was inspecting the sky as if to judge the coming weather. “And the front gate was wide open, so we figured… Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel’s head fell forward, his glowy metallic hair fanning down to hide whatever expression he was making because of his wife’s tendency to say ridiculous things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dori, the memory of the dwelf diving into the dragon’s mouth fresh in his mind, was looking at her incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balin cautiously moved over from where he was standing near Thorin to stand next to Dori. He had heard the tale as far as Dori knew it already, but even hearing it aloud like this seemed unbelievable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin crossed his arms as Balin moved from Thorin’s side to Dori’s. He glanced over at Thorin before turning an inscrutable look upon the gathering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know me, Dwalin," Lilly grinned. "Would I make something like this up?" He grunted, although a smile played at the corner of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye," he agreed, "And I know you're about crazy enough to do it as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like it’s hard to walk in there and see dragon bits sticking out of the rocks.” Penny muttered softly causing Bilbo to snort and nod agreeably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then by all means," Thorin agreed finally, “let us go and see what has been done about the dragon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus began the grand entrance of The Company of Thorin Oakenshield into the mountain. Because of course once everyone saw Thorin leading the way to the front gate everyone that had not already gathered was soon following. Without any pre-arranged signal or conversation, everyone stopped at the threshold of the gate Smaug had broken open nearly two centuries prior and waited for Thorin to take the first official step back into the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf king would never admit to anyone that his own pause was anything other than reverence. In that moment, however, he momentarily relived the last time that he had set foot through this gate as he and his people had fled in terror from the disaster that had befallen them. Finally, he took that last step forward and set foot in the Lonely Mountain for the first time in over one hundred and seventy years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was home.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly are we looking for?” Glorfindel wondered as his wife led him by the hand through the ruins of Erebor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Thorin had finally had his moment, he had welcomed everyone to Erebor. Then the dwarf proceeded to allow Bilbo to guide him to where the dragon’s remains were located. The dwarf had stood there, along with several of the Company, and looked at the bits of dragon they could see among the piles of rubble. Finally Thorin had ordered everything brought into Erebor and a base camp to be set up until they could determine the living situation. And then he had taken several dwarves and gone in search of the treasury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin had pointedly turned and looked at both Penny and Glorfindel before banning them from stepping foot within the treasury. Surprisingly the dwelf had not pointed out that ‘stepping’ was not required for her to go where she pleased. Not that it had mattered with the way Thorin had turned and dismissed them both from his mind. He spoke to Dwalin, Balin, and Dori of the Arkenstone as they moved toward the treasury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny had not minded, instead she had turned to Glorfindel and smiled before taking his hand and tugging him along. Which was where Glorfinde now found himself, following his wife and seemingly being used as a mobile light source within the mountain. He could not even read her thoughts as, while the dwelf had removed her gauntlets, she still wore her leather gloves and so her mind was a mystery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just curious.” Penny insisted. “I’ve been to the dwarf settlement in the Blue Mountains, but this… I want to learn more about them before Thorin remembers he hates anything with pointed ears and kicks us out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was exactly what it seemed the dwelf was doing. She moved from building to building, exploring the contents that had not rotted or rusted away with age and trying to guess any building she could not immediately divine the purpose of. The bright curiosity in Penny’s eyes made Glorfindel pause. Though she had been born human, the woman was now both elf and dwarf. And she had been heavily immersed in elf culture almost from the moment she arrived. Sure she had spent time in other places, but not enough to learn them the way she had the elves. She must have been curious about the history and culture of the dwarves far more than she had been able to learn while pretending to be human as Lilly’s guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Glorfindel heard her giggling and rounded a corner to see her comparing the size of her ruby toy to a golden one on display in one of the dilapidated buildings and he sighed. Of course it was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>culture</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was interested in...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly, Fíli, and Kíli were also exploring, although their interest was less in the long abandoned shops and more in the long abandoned houses. Erebor was to be their home for the foreseeable future, after all, and they would need somewhere for everyone to set up camp until Dáin and his forces arrived. The dwobbit’s mind, however, was not really on their task. She was worried. She had asked Thorin to wait to search for the Arkenstone until Gandalf came with the excuse that they had no idea what kind of dark spells Smaug might have placed upon the gold. Not that Thorin had listened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bloody thing,” she complained to Kíli as they looked around another building. It could have once been an inn of some kind and would be the perfect place for the Company to stay for a time. Especially since it was near enough to the gates to get there quickly, but not so close that it had been damaged by Smaug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a way, he does,” Kíli scratched at his cheek as he spoke. “If I remember what Balin told me about it correctly,” he mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unlikely,” Fíli cut in with a grin and his younger brother made a rude gesture in his direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a symbol of our family’s right to rule,” Kíli continued as though his brother had not spoken. “The crown will be in there somewhere too, of course, but the Arkenstone is more than the crown. It is what allows us to call the other dwarf lords to our side should we need assistance, and they won’t help us anymore without it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly, who knew full well where the stone had ended up in the timeline where Fíli, Kíli and Thorin had all died, snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle will need it if he wants Dáin’s help to hold the mountain while we wait for our people to arrive from Ered Luin as well,” Fíli added. “Dáin will help because he’s family, of course, but will make all of our lives easier if Uncle has the Arkenstone as well.” Lilly made a small noise at that but did not continue to argue the point. “This will be a good place to wait for him,” he continued, obviously wanting to change the subject. We can at least be comfortable while we work on the rest of the mountain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Company, minus Dwalin who had been given guard duty on the remains of the wall over the gate, were gathered in the large room which had once been the bar of the inn they had decided to stay in. Between them Lilly, Penny and Bilbo had described how they had managed to lure Smaug from the treasury and put an end to the great great dragon. Though the dwelf conveniently left out having tombstoned into the dragon’s mouth. There was a little bit of disbelief at the story, which subsided quickly when Lilly pointed out that with Penny and Glorfindel’s unique ability to share their memories with those around them it would be easy enough for them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>show</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Company rather than tell the story</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin had made a rousing speech about the blessings Mahal had bestowed upon them all, had declared that the Lady Vesta and her brother would ever be welcome in all corners of the mountain, and had then buggered off with Balin to summon Dáin before going to search the treasury once more. Lilly had gestured a few times to Bifur, who passed the message along to Balin in clear and deliberate Iglishmek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Lots of warriors-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only hoped that Balin would remember their other warnings. Besides, they were in the mountain a few days earlier than planned, which meant that the Iron Hills dwarves would probably arrive a little bit earlier too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, off to one side of the bar, Penny was huddled in front of Lilly and glowing in a variety of colors as she hid the way she used a partial soul form to show off the golden find she had made that day in comparison to the ruby she already possessed. “Thrór.” She murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must come from their father’s side of the family, then,” Lilly murmured gleefully. People liked to insist that size was not everything, but on that note the dwobbit preferred to disagree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny giggled as she let the image dissipate and pulled her soul fully back into herself. She then whispered, “Notice that even though we helped neither myself nor my honeybutt were welcomed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he’s already slipping to be honest,” Lilly muttered back. “He spent all afternoon looking for the stupid stone, and only came back to eat because Dwalin dragged him. I didn’t think it would be this quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf made a face, wrinkling her nose and looking around as if trying to determine a reason behind Thorin’s swift descent into madness. She paused, her eyes lingering before leaning toward Lilly again. “Do you think it’s because Balin’s more interested in Dori?” She dipped her head toward where Balin and Dori were sitting rather cozily in one of the booths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t follow,” Lilly admitted, having not previously noticed Balin’s return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Balin’s his advisor, right?” Penny mused. “So he’d be advising him, keeping him busy, reminding him of tasks that should take priority in rebuilding the kingdom. But instead… Balin’s busy… Licking Dori’s ear.” The dwelf tilted her head for a better angle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He might have been less busy doing that if you and Goldilocks hadn’t managed to get us all soul married,” Lilly pointed out. “But I’m wondering if the ring isn’t up to something. Bilbo knows about it, right? So it knows that it isn’t going to get anywhere with him. What if it’s trying something else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bilbo and I had a long talk about that trinket back in Mirkwood. He’s definitely on the lookout. Besides, something’s up with Bofur that’s making her turn hot and cold on him lately.” Penny nodded over toward where Bofur looked like she was furious as she hissed something at Bilbo who looked baffled. “Might be the trinket there, too.” She then turned a grin to Lilly. “Besides, if Thorin gets pissy I say we just shut him in the treasury and let Fíli act as regent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fíli would kill us for that,” Lilly shook her head. “Seriously, stop trying to crown him. He doesn’t want it. Which will be a problem later but it’s something to worry about another time.” She looked at her brother who was looking a little dejected now. “You know, Bofur was having a full on yelling match with Dori about pastry the other day…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just temporarily.” Penny said, more absentmindedly as her wandering eyes landed on where Glorfindel was speaking about something or another with Bifur. The two were using ranger signs so she could have easily translated. But she just didn’t feel like it. “Isn’t that what chefs do when they think their recipe or method is the right one?” She wondered, humming as if she wished Glorfindel were not wearing his cloak so she could admire him more easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think there’s a difference between ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m right and you’re wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ and </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shut your idiot pie hole before I take my mattock and make it so that you don’t ever need to eat again</span>
  </em>
  <span>’,” Lilly replied. “And from what I could tell, they were talking about exactly the same thing anyway. Even Dori didn’t understand what she was really yelling at him about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny snorted, amused. “I love that threat. If I used a mattock I’d absolutely steal it.” Of course right then there was a slamming noise and Bofur screamed at Bilbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just don’t understand!” The ‘dam yelled before bursting into tears and racing out of the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo looked stunned and confused before running after her. “Bofur!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf stared after the scene, eyes wide. “Well… At least she didn’t threaten to mattock him…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” Lilly frowned. “But now I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried about them. It was only this morning that she was dragging him down corridors to…” She paused, because in some ways Bofur and Bilbo had been almost worse for sneaking off for a quickie than she, Fíli and Kíli were. “Umm, did you give her any of the super duper extra strong anti hobbit fertility pills?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing, Penny sat still for several moments before turning confused. “No… Why? Was I supposed to? I thought she had her own stuff for making sure she didn’t get knocked up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She does,” Lilly replied evenly, “but hobbits have stronger stuff,” she was kicking herself for not having thought of it before now. Penny had been so adamant that they made certain that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> would not get pregnant, but it had not occurred to either of them to consider whether Bofur’s birth control could withstand hobbit fertility as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny hummed as she did a mentally tally of the time since the wedding. “Wouldn’t it be a bit soon for hormonal mood swings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, when did they actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>start</span>
  </em>
  <span> hooking up?” The dwobbit asked. “I think I saw her come out of Bilbo’s room a few times in Imladris, but I’d have to ask.” She looked at the door the two had gone through. “And it’s kind of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing we need right now as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf tilted her head though, her mind curious about something else. “I know we wanted the super stuff for your hobbity eggs… but do you really think hobbit jizz is strong enough to overpower protected dwarf eggs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” Lilly shuddered. “The only way to know is to keep an eye on them I suppose. It’s been, what, a month since we all got bonded? Who knows how quickly dwarves realise they’re expecting. We could ask Nori, Dís knew before we left the Shire and it took a month for that letter to get to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they know that early, wouldn’t she have said something?” Penny wondered. “It isn’t like Bilbo would leave her… But then maybe Dís only knew because she’d had kids before. I don’t think Bofur has.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Lilly hissed. “Maybe we’re jumping to conclusions. Maybe it’s the trinket…” she groaned and rested her head on the table they were sitting at. “I just don’t want to be dealing with all this,” she waved a hand, “right now. All the waiting and knowing that it’s all going to go horribly, horribly wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wait…” Penny said slowly, making sure that no one was wandering near them. “We know they’re coming. We know they’re coming from the north. Between you and I… We could take off, do a flyby. Thin their numbers with some good old fashioned fire devils.” By the time the dwelf finished talking, she was looking into Glorfindel’s eyes because he had absolutely heard them from across the room and he was frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she whispered, “we already know that there’s going to be too many of them for us to handle alone. And there’s no sense in enraging them enough that they get here </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooner</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With luck the fact that Smaug’s been handled inside the mountain might delay them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> think this group has that kind of luck?” Penny wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” the dwobbit sighed, “but we can always hope.” Then she got to her feet. “I’m going to go and see how we are for supplies. I don’t really want to go into what’s coming on short rations if we can help it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I should go hunting?” The dwelf looked over at the dwobbit curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t hurt,” Lilly replied, “although if you could keep your hunting away from the north I’d be grateful. But we’re still going to have to send someone to Lake Town for extra dry stores. No matter what the dwarves might like to think we can’t live on meat alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go in the morning then.” The dwelf said, yawning. “I’d take someone with me but, you know, faster alone and all that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly nodded. “Go to bed,” she ordered her sister as she yawned as well. “And remember, no pissing off the orcs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t. I’d be too much of a target alone. I was just thinking we could hide in the distance and send the fire devils to them…” And the dwelf was just yawning again when Glorfindel arrived, having finished his conversation with Bifur. “Though…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Glorfindel said, sitting down next to his wife and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her temple and smiled at Lilly. “Surprisingly, most of her ideas never go beyond the initial conception stage.” Which, considering what did go beyond that stage was kind of a frightening idea on its own. Turning his attention back to the dwelf he asked, “Are you ready for bed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny shook her head, though her eyes were mostly closed and she was leaning against the elf. “No, but if I’m going hunting in the morning I should.” She sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel was understanding as he stood. But then he scooped the dwelf up into his arms. “You did drain a lot of energy today…” He said, carrying her bridal style toward the room they had commandeered  in the inn. “You should rest tomorrow instead of flying off to hunt…” His voice trailed off as he carried his heart out of the bar. It was a sign of how tired Penny really was that she did not protest and merely let him carry her away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The fire queen has come,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the mountain whispered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the fire queen and her sky sister have come</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a distant murmur, but clear to all the dwarves in the mountain without the constant sound of thousands of their people going about their daily lives. It was maddeningly familiar, the same reaction that Thorin could recall hearing in Khagal’abbad when the half-breed and her impossible sister had begun to visit. To hear it here in Azâlul’abad, Erebor as the world outside knew her, was startling. Except it was different here as well, rarely in his Halls did he hear mention of water brethren, although it happened, but here the mountain rejoiced in that too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flung another worthless diamond aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He understood it now, of course, knowing that Dori seemed to have some control over water in the same manner as the curious half-breed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire queen</span>
  </em>
  <span> brushed through his mind, had of her fire. Or the impossible one, because no dwarf and elf should ever have been able to come together to create such a child, had command of the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Our brother of stone and earth</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the mountain continued gleefully, an odd note to the title as though there was something that she was anticipating. And yes, Thorin could admit that the hobbit was as blessed by Mahal as his sister, though why their creator should give such gifts to a hobbit and his half-breed sister the dwarf king could hardly comprehend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened a chest and gazed at the glittering jewels within for a short time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had to be a reason that Mahal had given one of His own creations to Ulmo, unless that had been the only way that he would be permitted to touch another of a different race so powerfully. It sat ill with him. Yet he did not think any dwarf would have used their abilities as sparingly as Lady Vesta and Master Baggins had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubies, sapphires, emeralds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worthless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worthless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worthless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed the Arkenstone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But perhaps there was another option. Without the Arkenstone his true right to rule would come into question, no matter that it would eventually be found. If he were to marry the Fire Queen of the mountains, however, one touched so deeply by Mahal Himself that she burned in protection of her king and people, half-breed or no, no one could question it. Only a true king, after all, could be worthy of marrying the greatest blessing that Mahal could bestow upon them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped a jewel encrusted box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally remembered where he knew her from. Blessings of Mahal indeed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. Use My Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drown every truth in an ocean of lies,<br/>Label me a bitch because I dare to draw my own line<br/>Burn every bridge and build a wall in my way<br/>But I will use my voice </p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KAa5woluuM">Evanescence, <i>Use My Voice</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite Penny’s plan to go alone on her hunt, Glorfindel had convinced her to take it slow and rest up her energy the next day instead. The ellon then managed to find a suitable and still functioning cart. The rest of the day was spent in continued explorations of the buildings and then retiring early for quality cuddling. The next day he hitched Asfaloth to the cart and followed in the direction the dwelf flew off in when they left bright and early, before sunrise, to go hunting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he followed, the dwelf would appear from time to time and deposit some birds or rabbits into the cart. As he got closer to their chosen hunting grounds and her trips grew longer she started bringing back larger game in the form of deer and wild pigs. They had gone East as if they were heading toward the Iron Hills and, once they had reached the edge of the Desolation and plants and wildlife were more abundant, Glorfindel set about gutting the kills his wife brought back so they would not spoil on the return to the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the elf was not cleaning catches and his wife was still out hunting, the ellon searched for what nature could provide in the form of plants that were still viable this late in the season. Some of the things he found were edible and some were medicinal. While he might not know all of the uses for the herbs he found, he recognized them and made certain to return them to the cart. At one point he was forced to subdue a mountain cat that had smelled the fresh kills and thought to find a free meal. He had hit the animal with a large dose of the various emotions that lethargy was comprised of to slow it down before dispatching it with his sword. The cat was added to the growing pile in the cart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the dwelf returned, the light having grown too dim for her to continue hunting even with her newly enhanced vision. They both cleaned up and, considering how far away they were from the mountain… Well, they were newlyweds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Penny and Glorfindel out of the mountain hunting, Bofur declared that she, Bilbo and Dori would be returning to Lake Town to buy extra dry stores of flour, oats, beans and any preserves that they could get. As Lilly had said to Penny, much as they might want to, the dwarves could not live on meat alone. Balin, who wanted to go with them, was ordered to remain by Thorin. While he was unconcerned by the absence of Glorfindel and Penny, he did not want to extend their search for the Arkenstone by losing yet another pair of eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly, being the most powerful of all the elements after Penny and Glorfindel, also insisted on staying in the mountain. Just in case. She did not trust fate not to throw yet another curveball at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she had been less focused on what was coming, she might have noticed what was already happening under her nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin was not quite right. He was still obsessed with finding the Arkenstone and claiming the mountain, but there was something else in his gaze when he looked at her that would have made her uneasy had she seen it. As it was, the only one who noticed was Bombur and he had little opportunity between noticing the strange way his king looked at the dwobbit and the events that followed to warn her in any case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, not even Lilly, who had known how badly Thorin would eventually be affected by the gold, could have predicted just how rapidly he would worsen. Or perhaps, as she had long wondered, he had already been falling to that sickness of greed and gold which had plagued his family before they had even drawn near the mountain. Perhaps the darkness of Mirkwood, which had obviously been affecting the elves who called it home, had wormed deeper into Thorin’s mind than they had realised, for it certainly could not have been the work of the ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It started, naturally, with the announcement that some of the gold in the treasury was going to be taken to pay for the goods that they needed in Lake Town. The Master’s greed there had bled them dry and they needed something to enable them to pay for what they needed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> argument had lasted only as long as it took Fíli to remind his uncle that they could not eat gold and the mountain would be no use to any of them if they were dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It led to Thorin reminding Bofur that her brother and cousin were in the mountain, and that they would pay the price if she failed to return with the gold she had taken. Bofur had been… vocal about how upset she was over the threat, but ultimately Bifur had been the one to convince her to go. So perhaps the fact that Lilly caught him mumbling about the rest of the Company turning against him should not have been a surprise. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> come as a surprise when he began taking her into his confidence, but then she still failed to see the jealous glares he would direct at Fíli and Kíli whenever they gained her attention. Kíli, however, did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Both were aware of her brief history with Thorin and although they had thought it a little strange at first, they had also seen the amusement of it. Now Kíli wondered if there was something more to it all than they had thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was something that he would later regret just shrugging off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only when Penny and Glorfindel were still not back on the third day since their departure that Thorin finally made his move. The dwobbit was alone in the treasury when the opportunity arose, halfheartedly searching for the Arkenstone in a more secluded part of the room. The treasury was vast, and so full of gold and gems that they might as well have been in entirely different rooms. And why should she search, he thought. She was to be his queen, her very existence was proof of his right to be king and rule so long as he had her by his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was everything that he needed in a queen, even though she was of mixed blood and he would never hold that against her once she was at his side where she belonged. He approached with his head held high, the crown which had been recovered only that morning upon his head as a reminder of all that he was and all that she would be duty bound to accept as a creature of Mahal’s will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Thorin,” she greeted him with a smile and although the greeting lacked the respect due to him as her king, it was something that could be rectified in the days following their marriage. Óin would not, Thorin was certain, object to performing the ceremony as quickly as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come,” he held his hand out to her and frowned when she drew back warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” She questioned softly, glancing about and seeming dismayed to find them alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is time to make you my bride,” Thorin informed her..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate the offer,” the dwobbit replied, taking a step back only to curse softly when she realised that she was, quite literally, cornered. “But I will not marry you. Quite aside from the fact that I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to,” she continued, “I cannot. My soul is bound to your nephews and nothing can be done to undo that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a blessing and a gift from our Maker,” Thorin snarled, surprised at her refusal of his offer. “Your place is at my side, as my queen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My place is with your nephews,” she disagreed, drawing herself up as he stalked towards her. “I was brought here for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are mine,” Thorin snarled. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> queen, even the mountain agrees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly tried to push him away but, as with all dwarves, he was harder to move than he first appeared and he grabbed her wrist with one hand. “This isn’t the only mountain to call me queen, and she is far from the first. I will not marry you and if you think you can force it I can assure you that you will not survive the attempt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leant in closer, his face inches from hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will be my queen,” he told her, swooping in to press his lips against hers before she could reply or do anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit did the only thing she could think of. She raised her free hand and pressed it against his cheek, igniting it instantly and pressing her fire against him as hard as she could. Thorin reared back with a shriek, and there was nothing that it could be other than a shriek, the smell of burning hair and skin filling the dwobbit’s nose as she stared at the dwarf king with something like horror. Her hand was still burning as she stood, almost frozen in place and watched the dwarves who had been in the treasury respond to the sound. Nori was the first to reach them, followed closely by Glóin and Óin. He took the scene in front of him with sharp eyes, being more aware of the history between the dwobbit and his king than the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess,” he said softly as the other two examined Thorin’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s burnt him!” Glóin exclaimed! “Near enough to the bone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I am certain that she has a perfectly good explanation,” Nori replied. “I know her too well to think that she would do it without good reason.” He gently tipped her chin up with one finger, his touch almost feather light. “What happened, princess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He…” she swallowed, still trying to process what had just happened. She had known that Thorin would lose himself to the gold, but she had never even considered the possibility that he would see her position as a so-called blessing from Mahal as a reason for her to become a target. “He asked me to marry him, and he didn’t want to take no for an answer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That sparked a new round of shouting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The evening after their original intended return saw Penny and Glorfindel walking hand in hand as they led Asfaloth toward Erebor. The stallion had always looked big and strong, probably some type of Clydesdale, Penny would have guessed, though he did not have the feathering on his legs. But watching him pulling a fully loaded cart all on his own, the way his muscles rippled under his glossy white hide and he still had the energy to prance, he was truly an impressive equine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The happy couple were holding hands and sharing memories and stray thoughts as their bare skin touched. And it was because they were being so open with each other that they both stopped and stared ahead. Through the link Penny could feel it as easily as Glorfindel did when they sensed the emotional turmoil that was happening within the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:Is that?:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:Lilly, yes. She is very upset.:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:I should go to her…: Penny started to release her hold on Glorfindel’s hand before he squeezed hers tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:We are almost there. Everyone is worked up right now.: Glorfindel pointed out the other emotions as they drew closer to the mountain. :We do not know what you would be rushing into. If we go together and do not acknowledge that we are aware something is wrong we will have the advantage.:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it went against everything Penny was known for, she could see the wisdom in that and relented. She squeezed Glorfindel’s hand and sighed. :Fine. This goes against my nature, though.:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel’s lips twitched. :I love your nature, but sometimes prudence is wise.:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:Way to call me stupid.: The dwelf scoffed and giggled as Glorfindel immediately rushed to assure her that was not the situation at all. And then they were guiding Asfaloth through the ruins of the front gate and toward the inn the Company had moved into for the time being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello!” Penny called out. “Sorry we’re late! There was a line at the grocers…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank Mahal it’s you two,” it was Nori who greeted them. “Now maybe we can work out what actually happened yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why thank you for the kind greeting, Nori.” Penny said, giving him an air smooch. Her eyes sparkled and she grinned when she felt a brief flash of jealousy from Glorfindel at the action. Thanks to their continued contact she saw him remembering the rather filthy kiss she had shared with Nori in the corridor before she had flown to Bree for meat pies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Showing no hint of his own feelings or thoughts, Glorfindel said, “What happened yesterday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta decided to burn half of Thorin’s face off,” Nori replied rather succinctly. “And none of us can get the full why of it from either of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny went still, her cheerful expression frozen in place. “Where are they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Able to hear the dwelf’s thoughts as easily as his own at the moment, Glorfindel tightened his grip on her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta’s in her room with her lads,” Nori replied, “won’t even let me in to check on her either. Thorin is…” he squinted at her. “No where near the inn we’ve been using. It’s all I’m saying for the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf narrowed her eyes slightly at the dwarf. After a solid minute she abruptly beamed before leaning down and pecking a kiss to Nori’s cheek. “You know me too well.” She then moved along, loosening her grip on Glorfindel’s hand enough that he could stay or follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chose to follow with a nod to Nori as they moved into the inn and toward Lilly’s room. “I would have been fine with it…” Glorfindel murmured, with no explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny squeezed his hand, but her thoughts had moved toward various ways of murdering Thorin as she knocked on Lilly’s door. “Honey, I’m home…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened slowly and Kíli peered out at her. Then he stepped aside to let the dwelf and Glorfindel past before closing the door behind him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny looked around the room at each of the three within before letting her hand slip from Glorfindel’s. While she moved to stand in front of Lilly and kneel before her sister, Glorfindel leaned casually against the door, keeping his eyes on his wife. “Do any of you know where he is?” The dwelf asked, her voice controlled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly replied softly from the bed. Fíli was wrapped tightly around her and there was a vaguely murderous expression on his face. “And don’t you start either. I’ve already had to talk Fíli down once this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response, the dwelf narrowed her eyes and said in a relatively calm voice, “Zephyr… Find him.” There was a brief flutter around her clothes and then the elemental was gone. “I don’t care what he thought he was doing. If he did something bad enough to cause you to burn his face off he’s a dead dwarf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he’s not,” Lilly replied firmly, “and if you don’t respect my wishes on this one, Penny, then Thorin isn’t going to be the only one with half of his face burned off, am I clear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s eyes searched Lilly’s but… She seemed to drop the matter. “What did he do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took the fact that the mountains keep calling me ‘Fire Queen’ a bit too literally,” Lilly sighed. “And he’s addled enough by whatever it is that’s messing with him to not take no for an answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf’s eyes narrowed once more. “How far did he get before you slapped his face off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barely even managed to attempt a kiss,” Lilly replied with a snort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re hiding away because…” Penny prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I burnt half his face off,” the dwobbit replied. “And I never thought I could actually… I’ve never deliberately hurt someone who isn’t an orc before,” she said finally, conveniently ignoring what she had done to Frey the last time she had been in Ered Luin. “And because he came after me because of what he thinks I represent. And I put that idea in his head in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny snorted derisively. “Sounds to me like he was behaving like an orc. Act like one, get treated like one…” She huffed. “And being Mahal’s Blessing puts you </span>
  <em>
    <span>above </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. What is his stupid ass thinking that he’d think any other way about that? He should be bowing at your feet and following your every order…” A moment later her hair fluttered as Zephyr returned. She reached up, able to feel and interact with the air elemental in ways others could not as she cupped a hand around him… “Good boy…” She murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’ve always hated him,” the dwobbit sighed, “and I know you don’t want to leave him alone. I’m telling you that you have to.” Lilly said firmly. “Which is the other reason I’m in here. So that we discuss it privately rather than in front of everyone else. Thorin will bear the mark of his punishment for what he tried to do for the rest of his life. I want that to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> life so that he can suffer the reminder of it every single day.” There was something vicious in her tone. “In addition to that…” she switched to English. “You know as well as I do what Moria was trying to tell me. This isn’t where the three of us are meant to rule. Without Thorin we’ll be stuck here and unable to reclaim what is meant to be ours.” She arched an eyebrow. “Do you really want to cause that kind of trouble?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Lilly had switched to English, that was how Penny replied. “Don’t you think that’s already a possibility?” The dwelf arched her own brow. “With the dwarf claiming that he is ‘king’ while running around with visible proof on his face of Mahal’s displeasure, delivered by his Wrath? How long do you think the people will allow him to play king?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a good point,” Glorfindel spoke up, also in English. “Dwarves take signs from Aulë very seriously.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“At this precise moment in time I don’t care,” the dwobbit declared. “He tried, failed and the punishment will only fit the crime if he has to live with it. I </span><em><span>want</span></em><span> people to question whether he will be a good king.</span> <span>I</span><em><span> want</span></em><span> people to look at him and ask if Mahal really wants him on that throne. I want him to </span><em><span>work</span></em><span> to prove them wrong instead of waltzing around acting like it’s his divine right. And I don’t want you robbing him of his breath or knocking him into a crowd of orcs or whatever else you have going through your head right now.” She huffed. “Like it or not, these two weren’t the only ones that we were brought here for. So you’re going to have to live with the fact that </span><em><span>as the victim</span></em><span> I don’t want him killed.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“It may not be a matter of what you want.” Glorfindel said slowly. “If the people find out how he received the injury and who you are… They may flat out refuse to acknowledge him ever again, let alone give him a chance to prove anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly made a noise of frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will deal with that if it comes up. And believe me anyone who decides to go against that will regret it,” she snapped. “If I am Mahal’s Will and Wrath and whatever other shit I can come up with, that makes me his Justice too. And Justice has been dealt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny stood up from where she had knelt in front of the bed and turned toward the door. She took two steps and then paused, turning to look at Lilly. When she spoke, it was in Common. “I will respect this for now… Because I respect you as my sister and my friend. But I would like to remind you that while I may choose to follow your orders from time to time and be your subordinate... You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my ruler. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my elder. And you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my parent. And if you ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>threaten to harm me</span>
  </em>
  <span> again for wanting to protect you and stand up for you… We are through.” As she moved toward the door once more, she added, “Now, I have some carcasses to go deal with so we don’t starve this winter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel did not even offer a token resistance to moving away from the door. He stood aside and then, after only a brief glance back at Lilly and her husbands, he followed his heart out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That could have gone better," Kíli commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One of these days," Lilly sighed, "I'll be able to say to her 'please don't do the thing I have, or will handle it' and she won't fight with me about it. Oddly enough, I don't need her to stand up for me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping out of the inn there is a moment where Glorfindel thinks that Penny is going to follow Zephyr to wherever it is that Thorin’s hiding and murder him. He knows that she is capable. During one of their early post-wedding conversations she had apologized for not telling him that he was binding himself to a murderer and had then told him about the elleth in Thranduil’s palace. She held no remorse for her actions, had said she was fulfilling a promise, that she would have done it again if the chance arose, and that scared Glorfindel. She had once promised to kill Thorin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what scared him more was that, even if he had known before, he still would have bound his soul to hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But despite his brief moment of trepidation, the dwelf had merely moved over to the cart and unhitched Asfaloth because none of the dwarves had bothered. She tended to the stallion, praising him for being wonderful, and then after turning him loose she merely went to help take care of the carcasses, just like she had said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel joined her. After a while, he speaks quietly in one of the ancient elven dialects. “Do you wish to speak of the situation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really.” The dwelf responded in the same language.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which, when paired with her current emotions, meant she could be prodded a bit before either relaxing and calming down or exploding. And Glorfindel did rather have a disturbing tendency to like seeing her explode… In more than one way. “I did not think the idea of being scarred would deter you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf offers a one-shouldered shrug. “People already have trouble understanding what you see in me. I didn’t want to give them even more reason to point out that you’re the pretty one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Glorfindel pause. There had been very few places where they had acted like a couple. The Blue Mountains, where the dwarves were more likely to call </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ugly one for lack of a beard. Imladris, where no one looked at physical beauty over soul beauty at all. And Lake Town… Where he had been besotted with his new wife and when they had left the house they had stayed in he had been too involved in her to pay much attention to anyone. Perhaps the Men had said something that he had not heard, but he also knew that she was not telling the truth. “That is not true.” He simply pointed out, helping her to move one of the larger carcasses before they skinned it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, you’re right. They can clearly see you’re the beauty already.” Penny agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel felt his cheeks warm because of the swell of love and affection and pure conviction the dwelf felt over that statement. “Being hurt does not stop you.” Glorfindel paused her, holding up her right arm as if to prove his words. “The threat of being hurt more does not stop you.” He laced their fingers together. “But you stopped…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Over the important matters…” the dwelf started slowly. “The big picture goals, times, places, people… I have never… What did I do to make her think that she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to threaten to </span>
  <em>
    <span>permanently disfigure me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make me listen?! How does she even justify that to herself?!” And there was just… she radiated with confusion, loss, and heartbreak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately stopping what he was doing, Glorfindel pulled his wife into his arms. He held her for a moment, reaching up to brush away tears she did not even realize were falling, before turning and leading her away. “I believe we have done enough for now.” He said clearly in Common when she made a token protest about helping. “You hunted it, I gutted it. They can handle skinning and storing.” With that, Glorfindel led her into the ruins of Erebor and down a passage where he felt no other life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was sometime the next day, after lunch, that Penny and Glorfindel returned from where they had gone. Neither wore any expression, both going for the cool and aloof demeanor that elves were stereotyped as and was probably taken right from Thranduil’s beginner’s guide. The display was further reinforced by the fact that sometime that morning Penny had shaved off her goatee and sideburns. That simple fact alone was enough to have any dwarf that saw them gasp and stare. The couple immediately went to their room in the inn, never speaking to anyone. Ten minutes later they emerged again, both of them carrying their packs and walking out of the inn hand-in-hand. As they emerged, Glorfindel whistled for Asfaloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilly watched them go silently, then turned to Nori. “I want to see Thorin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*hides*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm falling apart<br/>I'm barely breathing<br/>With a broken heart<br/>That's still beating<br/>In the pain<br/>There is healing<br/>In your name<br/>I find meaning<br/>So I'm holding on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on<br/>Barely holding on to you</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6cdPeYJh0s">Lifehouse, <i>Broken</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Nori said as they came to a halt outside a very solid looking door deep into the mountain. “He attacked you, princess.” Whatever effect the gold might have had on the other dwarves either had not had a chance to start, or was never </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to affect them at all. All attempts to find the Arkenstone had certainly halted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whether you do or not,” Lilly replied softly, “I need to see him anyway. If he tries it again I can finish the job. But the fact is, we’re going to need him. I need to know if it was madness, or the fact that he’s just a natural arsehole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve already fallen out with your sister over this,” Nori pointed out, having heard from her husbands that it was their disagreement over dealing with Thorin that had probably been the final straw for the elves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lilly shook her head. “This was just the thing that made a lot of the concerns I already had a bit more urgent. Her total disregard for her own health I sort of already knew about, but everything that happened before we went into Mirkwood frightened me. And then when Thranduil was holding us… the elleth that was killed…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was her,” Nori concluded. Lilly nodded. “So she came across your sister and Penny dealt with her. It happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t, though,” Lilly replied. “Do you remember the first time we were in Ered Luin together, and Penny burst in on us saying she was going to kill someone?” Nori nodded. “That’s who she was talking about. In the Before we had two sources of information about this place to work from, and they differed over whether that elf existed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neither</span>
  </em>
  <span> of us liked her. She started out as the sort of person we could have got along with, but things happened and changes were made and pushed in and ultimately she ended up utterly useless. We used to joke about dumb ways to kill her off. Or I thought they were a joke. When Penny told me that she’d been the one to kill Tauriel I assumed the same thing you did. But it wasn’t the case. She hunted the elleth down and killed her. She didn’t even tell me that herself, Bilbo was worried and he came to me about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see why that might have concerned him,” Nori admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After Vali died I went a bit crazy, started experimenting with my abilities on orcs,” Lilly leant against the wall. “Penny and Glorfindel pulled me up short. But at least it was only orcs. I knew Penny had things that she likes to do as well, you remember that time that we fell out, but I never thought she would actually hurt someone. Not even when she threatened to have Zephyr rip the air out of my lungs when I wanted to leave her at Beorn’s for the sake of her own health. Even her threat to do it to Glorfindel too felt… hollow I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now?” Nori prompted when she fell silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now she’s murdered an elf, and she let me believe that it was self defence ,” Lilly thought about it, “or I convinced myself to believe that it was self defence because I didn’t want her to just be a murderer. And when she said Thorin was a dead dwarf for attacking me, as though she didn’t believe that I had and could handle it myself… I lashed back. And I’m not sure if I was wrong to do it or not. What's worse, we did the same thing with Thorin as we did Tauriel; joked about daft ways for him to die. If Tauriel wasn't a joke, I couldn't be certain about Thorin. I’m not sure if she would have let it go, or gone behind my back later and killed him anyway. And I shouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> that! I should be able to trust her. I hate that I’m not sure if I can anymore. But I know how much she hates him, and I was worried that she would decide I was wrong and she had to deal with him anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Nori asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told her if she went against me I’d do the same thing to her that I did to Thorin,” Lilly admitted after a moment. Nori gave her a long look. “Oh, and like any of you would have just accepted it if she had gone in there and killed him?” She snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we wouldn’t,” Nori replied. “By our laws he’s been dealt with, and until someone with the power to do so,” he gave her a significant look, “says otherwise he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> our king. The thought of Dwalin being honour bound to go after her for killing our king isn’t something I want to entertain, took me long enough to get him for my own anyway. But she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> still your sister, lass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Lilly replied. “And I hate myself for saying it, but I wasn’t going to take the risk that she would go after him. Not with all the people it could hurt. Not until I’ve gone in there and put some thought into whether or not he’ll ever be sane enough to be king. Since apparently I’m the hand of Mahal, now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if he isn’t?” Nori asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll work it out when we get to it,” Lilly replied.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After leaving Erebor, Penny and Glorfindel walked Asfaloth back to the ruins of Dale. It was far enough away that neither could sense any of the other gifted and, though they did not want to test it, it was possibly far enough away that they could have been more intimate. But neither was in the mood as they returned to the inn where they had previously stayed. The choice was simple as there was already a large stockpile of wood remaining from when they had previously stayed there. And, though Glorfindel huffed at the necessity, they were soon heading out for another, smaller hunting trip. Not that either of them was feeling particularly hungry and there was still lembas in their packs to hold them over for a while. But they would be there another month or so at least and so it would not hurt to start working on a supply of food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once we have enough set aside I am going to send Asfaloth south.” Glorfindel said as they worked together to secure a supply of food for themselves. “There is not enough growth here to sustain him and, all things considered, south is probably the safest direction for him to head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about sending him to Beorn’s? Circling Mirkwood around the south side. That should be pretty safe and the destination is definitely safe.” The dwelf responded after considering the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would think it would be safe…” Glorfindel stated. “But circling that far south would take him through the Brown Lands which are sometimes patrolled by the Rohirrim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grimaced, understanding that implication. “Yeah, bad idea. Asfaloth is too gorgeous to leave unattended around those horse lovers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally called it a night and cleaned up the two cuddled in front of the fire on the remnants of what had once been a big fluffy sofa but was less fluffy and more dingy and ragged. The dwelf held her ellon close as she stared into the fire. In turn, the ellon stroked his hand over her hair and back in a comforting gesture. After a time of being subjected to the dwelf’s turmoil of negative emotions, the ellon sighed. “Whatever you are thinking, stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf scoffed, “That’s not how thoughts work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel considered that. “Perhaps… We should make it how they work.” He tilted his head to the side, thinking. “You made it so that my hair can be pulled. You trained me out of it. Perhaps when your thoughts take you to dark places, we can train a way to pull them back out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mental conditioning.” Penny said, turning so that she was lying on her back with her head in Glorfindel’s lap. “What would we condition me to do?” She did not want to do it, but she was ever curious about some things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To stop.” Glorfindel shrugged. “Just bring your thoughts to a halt, let your mind go blank. Give yourself a few moments to adjust and then focus on something else.” He brushed her hair behind her ear. “Do you wish to tell me what thoughts are troubling you?” To show that he wanted to give her a chance to deny his request, the ellon made certain they were not touching skin-to-skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wishing that I had tried harder to push you away… So that you wouldn’t be soul-bound to an untrustworthy murderer.” Penny quietly admitted, never taking her tear-filled eyes from Glorfindel’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel felt his heart breaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin could hardly look at the dwobbit when she entered the room but a glimpse of his face was enough to make her feel sick at the thought of what she had done to him and threatened to do to her sister. Provided the burns did not get infected, and possibly even if they did, Thorin would survive. But he would always bear the mark of what he had tried to do to her. He would forever carry the outline of her hand upon his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A clear sign that, in this case, judgement had been swift, painful and permanent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So which Thorin am I talking to?” Lilly asked him. “The one I knew on the road, who was an arrogant bastard but at least I knew he wouldn’t try to force me into something, or the one I met in that treasury the other day? Or is there no difference?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it make a difference?” Thorin replied, his voice far more gentle than she had ever heard it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does,” Lilly said, “because it tells me what direction we go in from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not fit to be king,” Thorin responded. “I let the madness of my forefathers consume me and drive me to attempt to harm you, and my sister’s sons with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And does it still whisper in your mind?” The dwobbit enquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is hard to hear the enchanting song of madness,” Thorin muttered, “when the chastisement of Mahal still burns upon my cheek. Though I doubt you will believe me, the gold no longer calls me. I find it… abhorrent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Lilly sighed. “I find it very hard to believe. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, because your people are going to need an experienced king in the coming years, but I don’t know if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And without Glorfindel here…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then ask him to come,” Thorin interrupted, “if you would trust his judgement over your own, but whatever he finds the throne belongs to Fíli now. No king who allows madness into his heart for even a moment should sit upon it. It has cost my people much over the years, too much.” Lilly sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, Glorfindel isn’t here and very likely won’t return. As to the rest, you may not get much of a say in that,” she informed him. “There are other tasks ahead for Fíli, Kíli, and I which will take us far from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will help him where I may, should he require it,” Thorin assured her, “but I shall not wear the crown, and I shall not sit upon the throne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even if Mahal Wills it?” She challenged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” he conceded, “but though you may be His hand, I do not believe that you speak for him as completely as that.” He did look at her, then, the odd light of the room catching strangely on the burns that marred one cheek. “I would ask one thing of you, send Fíli, Kíli, Balin, and Óin to me. This is not something that should wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want,” Lilly pulled a face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” she turned, “and should I ever descend into madness again,” Thorin continued, “finish the job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have my word,” Lilly assured him, then stepped into the corridor and closed the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With just the two of them to think about and only a month or so, making enough kills to have meat for the duration was easy. The hardest part was finding the necessary animals as far north and at the time of year they were. Glorfindel had, reluctantly, agreed that Penny flying alone would be the fastest way to get a good sized stockpile. After all, for all they knew they might end up snowed in before they got a chance to leave. Penny’s information from the lore post-battle was sketchy and trailed off for years to come. But keeping busy was easy during the day, with gathering early winter plants, neither wanting to spend what little funds they had in Lake Town unless necessary, or prepping the meat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then came the day that they rode Asfaloth south, guiding him out of the Desolation and finding a nice stretch of land that looked promising… And then they said goodbye to Asfaloth for a time before flying back to Dale. The next day they relocated from the inn to one of the smaller houses on the other side of the city that would be easier to keep warm with a single fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nights were not as easy. Glorfindel worked on their new leather, making slippers to keep their feet warm so they would not have to wear their boots all the time. While he worked, he sat on the floor in front of a chair in which Penny sat. The dwelf played with his hair and hummed various songs as the mood struck her. And when the slippers were finished and the songs were over, he would hold her and reassure her that she was loved and had not trapped him into anything he did not already want.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sleep was disturbed by dreams of waking up back in the world where she had been born. It was something that had mostly gone away over the years but, due to an incident in Mirkwood, had resurfaced to bother her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel felt it was the dreams of before, when she had been alone and in pain and trapped in her home, that were a large part of why she was so torn. And the other…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Glorfindel asked one night while they spoke of things that had been bothering both of them lately. They were both seated at the dinner table that was in one corner of the main room within their little house. Their chairs were angled toward each other. At the moment, they were speaking of Tauriel. “What did she do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing… Not really. It’s just…” Penny sighed, knowing there was no way what she had done was anything other than cold blooded murder. “She did not exist at all in the original version of the lore. And in the second version… She was interesting and I was prepared to like her. But then… They ruined her character. They created a romance that had never existed and had her fall in love with one of her prisoners and he in return. And it wasn’t even a well thought out romance. It was like they just threw it in for drama that destroyed the beauty of death that was in the original lore. And… Well… It was disgusting. The power imbalance between them that started the ‘romance.’” The dwelf rolled her eyes, doing finger quotes. “How they had her go so gaga over someone she’d just met that she threw away centuries of her beliefs and her career all over some man she had basically just met…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel’s ears twitched and he looked uncomfortable enough to cause Penny to stop speaking. She looked at him, curious. “I apologize, my heart… It is just… For a brief time you thought there was a very large power imbalance between us… And I believe that everyone in Imladris can tell you how differently I was behaving compared to the centuries before I met you…” He trailed off at the dwelf’s hard stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glorfindel…” and Penny using his actual name was a sign to pay attention. “I am going to be very, very upset if you continue attempting to compare something we built over a decade to something that happened, in a version of a bit of lore that took a couple of months, and that I killed an innocent elleth over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon was quick to take both of the dwelf’s hands and press his lips to them when he felt her composure start to break again. “My heart, I am sorry. I do not mean to compare… But I have been told in the past that for elves meeting our other halves can be life changing. Not always, but it can be.” He stood, pulling his wife to her feet and used his hold on her hands to pull her arms around his waist before he wrapped his own around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. His soul ached to help when she trembled in his arms and struggled to keep her composure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while, but Penny eventually managed to continue speaking. “It was still disgusting though, the way he was her prisoner for most of the time they were together. And that disgust got fully transferred onto her. Unfairly. And I learned later that she had been staring and making that person uncomfortable… But at the time I didn’t know that. And staring isn’t a crime punishable by death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It dealt with the younger prince then.” Glorfindel stated, pressing a fondly exasperated smile into her hair. “I do not understand why you are so attached to your sister’s husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another moment of silence, the dwelf’s fingers clutching the back of his tunic. When she finally spoke she sounded exhausted. “One of the stories I rewrote based on this particular lore… The biggest story I had ever written… The main character was a woman and she had a secret romance building with one of the Company during the quest. When I finally revealed the identity of the dwarf it was him all along. And he was devoted to her, ridiculously so with the way I wrote it. Worse than you.” She added. “But still, I was writing a romance and the character I spent most of the time thinking of was in love with him. It’s really hard to let go when you have to immerse yourself into the emotions of the characters you write. And I was planning out part two of that story at the time I was brought here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel was quiet for a while, digesting this information. Eventually he said, “Read it to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Penny looked up at him, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am curious as to what your writing is like. And what kind of things you wrote that could have you so defensive of a stranger that you would kill for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny flinched and… “That’s blackmail.” She frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon returned her frown with a pleased smile. “Perhaps. But it will also let me know more of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf sighed. “Fine, but can we sit down?” because they were still standing by the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Glorfindel said, releasing her long enough to put another log on the fire and then join her. It was something they had started doing recently, remembering specific books they had read and then reciting them to each other. And, while Penny was not as comfortable reciting her own work, she did not feel that she could deny him this simple thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘For centuries,’” she started, “‘The tales and histories of Middle-Earth were nothing more than songs and stories heard around communal fires...’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” Lilly asked Fíli when he and his brother returned from their meeting with his uncle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair looked exhausted, though Fíli more so. He sat heavily on one side of the over large bed, made by shoving three of the best beds available together, and put his head in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is determined,” the elder prince said finally. “He will not sit on the throne. Balin has said that he cannot step aside entirely, it will raise too many questions. We have decided that it might be best if I take on the role of regent, quietly, once the mountain is secure and our mother has arrived. It should give us time to find a reason that will withstand Dáin’s questions. If the mark on Uncle’s face does not answer them, that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Lilly muttered, “I never thought for a moment that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be the result of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of us did,” Kíli admitted. “Perhaps we should have done, but Uncle has always been so determined that it is his place and duty to rule. Seeing him like this is strange, but he seems almost…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At peace,” Fíli cut in. “He seems more at peace, though Mahal knows how long </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> will last.” He sighed. “He had one other request of us since I refused to take the crown entirely. When Dáin arrives he wants the three of us to marry as dwarves, to make it official and binding among our own people. I saw no reason to refuse it, but we wanted to ask you before going ahead. I know it is not the kind of wedding you might have wanted before those you would consider kin and friends, and I dislike the necessity of it, but better we do it than another make the same mistake Thorin did in his madness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You dislike that we have to marry?” Lilly asked him, although she knew that was not what he had meant. He took her hand in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dislike that we have to rush it so,” he assured her and although she could not read him as clearly as if she had been an elf, she could feel the truth of his words well enough. “As we told you when your sister’s marriage bound the three of us together, it was a matter of </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> for us, not if. In our hearts we are already married, our souls are already bound. I simply dislike that it is not enough for my uncle or our people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything that we’ve done since we met on the road has been rushed,” Lilly replied after a moment. “Why should this be any different?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are a pain in the arse,” Dwalin commented as he handed the jar of paste to Thorin. It smelt herby and he had no idea if it would do any good at all, but Vesta had assured him that her sister had used the same thing after being burnt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> the healing process, she had said, but it would not make the mark disappear. They would need the elves for that and Dwalin was absolutely certain that even if he thought of elves more kindly now than he had in the past, Thorin would still refuse to allow them to help him heal. Attacking another the way that Thorin had, attempting to force them in such a way, usually resulted in death. Dwalin rather suspected that Thorin would have preferred death to continuing to live with the proof of his actions written plainly upon his face. No matter that Thorin had never even considered attempting such a thing before, no matter that the lure of the gold had meddled with his mind. The rest of the Company, baring those who had managed to end up soul bound or were absent, had admitted that they had experienced much the same call from it, the same push to find something that was theirs to keep and possess utterly. Unlike Thorin, however, they had been able to shrug it off for the most part. Since Dwalin’s mind had turned to Nori, and Nori’s to him, neither had really thought anything strange of it until the moment Thorin had screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dís may have sent him and Nori to keep an eye on the boys, and she would probably hang the pair of them up by the short and curlies when she found out that the lads had been soul bound to their funny little princess, but Thorin had also been included in those instructions. Silently, but included nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” Dwalin snapped when Thorin hesitated, “Vesta sent it, and she told me to put it on myself if you wouldn’t. She wants you around for some strange reason, and doesn’t want you dying because your face rotted off. I’m no nursemaid, so if you make me do it, it’s going to be unpleasant. Put the damn stuff on and stop sulking around like your Da tore you a new one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As it stands, I am still your king,” Thorin reminded him, although it lacked the heat or conviction that Dwalin would normally associate with the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then act like it,” Dwalin spat. “And put the fucking cream on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, because he was close to saying a lot of things that he would probably regret, Dwalin stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny waited silently, head tilted as she regarded Glorfindel. He had listened intently during her entire ‘reading’ of one of her fanfics. He had even used his healing magic on her throat when she had lost her voice near the end just so she could finish. And now she was trying to decipher the play of emotions across Glorfindel’s face as he considered his response to the story. Just when she started to tense, he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not in it.” Glorfindel flat out pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to help herself, Penny snorted with amusement and leaned down to press a kiss to that beautiful pout. “You are ridiculous… I told you that in the versions of the lore I was familiar with that they barely mention you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you know?” He wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf considered the question and, since the lore as she knew it would never come to pass with her and Vesta involved, she decided to tell him. “You lived in Rivendell, you saved a hobbit that had been attacked by Nazgûl and helped heal him. You attended a big council meeting about the One Ring and how it would be destroyed. And you offered to go with the group on the mission to destroy it. But you were turned down as your gifts were not considered useful for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>secret</span>
  </em>
  <span> mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked offended. “My gifts are </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> useful in secret missions.” While his wife snickered at him, he asked, “What about after that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny shrugged. “There isn’t anything after that. Like I said, they decided not to include you and the lore focused on following the mission, not everyone left behind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you know what happened to the Ring,” Glorfindel wondered next, “why did you not include it in your story?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was planning on writing a second part to the story that </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> cover that. I was about to start posting it when I was taken.” The dwelf shrugged, shifting until she was sitting in Glorfindel’s lap instead of leaning against his side. “Now that I know more about you, I would have included you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Glorfindel smirked. “No, you would not have. You were following the path of the lore and I was not on that path.” His smirk pulled into a grin. “I will be telling Bilbo that you have pictured him as a woman though…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel smiled when Penny laughed and hugged him close. Something about retelling her story had mended something inside of her and he was relieved. His heart was slightly less broken than it had been. He wondered…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What other stories have you rewritten?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talked long through the night and into the next day and the dwelf even got her elf to try his own hand at rewriting a story he knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he moved through Mirkwood, Gandalf found himself often drawn up short. The forest felt nothing like when he had brushed at the edges of it just weeks prior before Dol Guldur. It felt… Lighter. Could fighting off the Necromancer have changed so much so quickly? But no. The wizard found himself staring at a clearing that was littered with the corpses of spiders. There was no sign of what had happened to them. It was as if they had just dropped where they had been standing. And the smaller spiders were curled up and charred as if they had been burned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally Gandalf would have placed the blame for those corpses on Vesta Baggins and her remarkable way with flame. A power to control fire far beyond what his ring gave him. But why would she only char the small ones? What had happened to the larger spiders?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf used the end of his staff to push the corpses around to see if he could determine any cause of death, but there was nothing. Frowning, he continued on his way to Thranduil’s palace to see if any of the elves could explain what had happened. When he reached the river crossing he paused again. The last time he had been through the water was dark and sluggish and filled with enchantments. Now…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear! Crystal clear and sparkling and the istar could feel no enchantment at all. He even dared to touch the water, but it was cool and, when the seemingly old man took a sip it was fresh!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More and more questions in his mind, Gandalf increased his pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a rather quick travel time, Gandalf saw the gates of Thranduil’s palace and it was… The palace itself seemed very much the same. It was the guards standing either side of the gate that caught his attention. When last Gandalf had ventured into this part of Mirkwood the elves were dull and drained as the curse upon the wood seeped into their very souls. Now… While they were not as bright as the elves of Lothlórien or Imladris, they once more were glowing with health and their eyes were clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was the same with all of the elves, though some were shining more brightly than others. It was not until he reached Thranduil’s throne room that he saw a quartet of elven guards placed around the throne room itself that his brows drew as high as they could. Those four elves were shining brighter than any elf he had seen apart from the likes of Galadriel and Glorfindel. On the throne was Thranduil himself and he was looking at his own hand where the shine was, while not as bright as his four guards, brighter than it had been in over two hundred years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“King Thranduil…” Gandalf said, pausing when the elf glanced up at him. The wizard bowed politely. “I must say you are looking far better than I have seen in an age!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil angled his head to better regard the maia, causing his hair to cascade over his shoulder. “Mithrandir.” He acknowledged. “I thank you for your kind words. What brings you to my kingdom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A matter of grave importance, I am afraid. And a curiosity I have learned upon my path to your fortress.” Gandalf admitted, stepping forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If the matter is grave, speak of it that we might act in a timely manner.” Thranduil stated, pointing out what should have been obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well… I have recently been rescued from the hands of a Necromancer. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Saruman, and myself drove the Necromancer back. But it was during my imprisonment that I learned of this grave matter.” The wizard was surprised to see genuine curiosity in the eyes of the elven king. “The Necromancer gathered an army, thousands strong, of orcs, goblins, and wargs. And before he was driven away, they had already started marching… Their destination is Erebor. They seek to take it for a stronghold and press the dragon into their services.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil frowned slightly. “How could orcs accomplish the task of forcing a dragon into their service?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Necromancer was not, in fact, a necromancer at all!” Gandalf stated. “We learned just before he departed that he was The Enemy…” All of the elves present tensed at that. “He is active in this world once more and gaining power. If he takes Erebor our defenses will be weakened and, if he manages to control the dragon… Eru help us all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil stared at Gandalf for a moment before he tipped his head slightly to one side. “Legolas, send word. Gather all of our forces and prepare to march to the defense of Erebor. We will leave only an honor guard within the palace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the four brightly glowing elves bowed. “Yes, father,” and then he turned, racing out of the throne room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil rose from his throne, barking out other orders for preparing the army as he strode down the steps. Once he was near Gandalf, he peered at the wizard. “Was this what your otherworldly senses picked up on when you sent a handful of dwarves to their death?” He wondered. “They were spotted going into Erebor.” He noted. “Nothing emerged.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf’s lips pressed into a thin line. “I have confidence that they are still alive.” Then, not going further along that line, and before Thranduil could leave, he asked, “What has happened to wood? I spotted spiders, dead or charred along the way and your people…” He trailed off, all of his wisdom unable to find the words to politely point out that they looked more like elves than they had in decades. Not to mention how much lighter in spirit and thought they all seemed! He had fully expected to have to issue ultimatums to get Thranduil to bring even a handful of troops. And now he was rallying his entire army!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elf king paused before gesturing Gandalf to walk with him. “Some weeks ago there was a surge of energy over the forest between here and Esgaroth. The four that were in my throne room were closest to the surge. It sent pulses of energy out until it exploded in a blinding light. Once it had gone, all of us were… Cleansed. We no longer feel the weight of the forest’s curse upon us. The same surge of energy killed most of the spiders, though the largest ones are still being rooted out. A task we will have to finish after this battle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What caused this surge of energy?” The wizard wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of the four will say. They claim that it was too bright to properly see the source.” Thranduil’s tone indicated he did not quite believe them, but he had actually let the matter go instead of pressing. The surge had benefited his kingdom, after all. “Though we do know that the further away from the source the less influence it had upon us. We are all much lighter for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked further into the palace, the topic switched to the elf king probing for further details on what they should expect from the army they were going to face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Many of you wondered what I had planned for Mirkwood being in the range of the very powerful surge of wedding energy... Now you know! What do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. Detachable Penis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I woke up this morning with a bad hangover<br/>And my penis was missing again.<br/>This happens all the time.<br/>It's detachable.<br/>This comes in handy a lot of the time.<br/>I can leave it home, when I think it's gonna get me in trouble,<br/>Or I can rent it out, when I don't need it.<br/>But now and then I go to a party, get drunk,<br/>And the next morning I can't for the life of me<br/>Remember what I did with it.</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iJU-S8T0-k">King Missile <i>Detachable Penis</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say that Bilbo, Bofur, and Dori were alarmed by the turn of events while they had been away from Erebor would be an understatement. While Bilbo and Dori had felt the tingle in their minds which usually indicated proximity to Penny and Glorfindel as they had passed Dale, they had assumed that it had something to do with foraging for supplies, a watch post, or the couple having a little time alone. Bilbo did admit that the possibility that the sisters had argued had crossed his mind, but given what they all knew what was coming he did not think either of them would risk falling out over anything until it was dealt with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dori, naturally, had immediately gone to Balin to see what he could do to help. Balin seemed to have aged decades in only a few days as the weighty realisation of the consequences that had resulted from the events in the treasury made themselves known. He had made his way to the ancient and heavily damaged library in an attempt to find any kind of precedent or loophole around what they were now attempting to put into place. Reasoning that two sets of eyes were better than one, although Fíli, Kíli and Vesta had been attempting to help, Dori had thrown himself into it all. Where Vesta had learnt to read Khuzdul she would not say, but Dori suspected that it had something to do with Nori in any case. It usually did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bofur had chased Bilbo out of the kitchen and pantry almost immediately with clear instructions that he go and find out what exactly had happened between his sister, her sister and everyone else. Once he was gone she pulled out a small packet and began to mix the contents together carefully into a foul smelling paste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo, baffled by the ever changing moods of his wife nevertheless obeyed her orders and sought out his sister. Vesta, because he had been introduced to her as such and when things seemed to be going wrong it was the foreign princess that seemed to appear rather than the mischievous and occasionally tween-like Lilly, not to mention it was easier to think of her thus when he had to refer to her as the same, was in the library frowning at a document as she muttered under her breath. Not that Bilbo blamed her, he still muttered his way through elvish documents sometimes too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a while, but eventually he got the full story out of her, including what she had said to Penny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was cruel,” Bilbo told his sister bluntly. “I know she has shown some… distressing qualities of late,” which was the politest way he could say ‘downright terrifying’, “but there was no need for you to say something so… vicious. It is not at all like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is,” Vesta disagreed. “Everyone is capable of being vicious every now and then. I didn’t say I was proud of it.” Which was true, not that her apparent remorse was any good if Penny did not know about it. “But I’m not this delicate little girl that needs protecting either. I never have been. And it’s frustrating, and more than a little bit stifling. And as often as she respects my wishes, she ignores them as well. I couldn’t afford for that to happen here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Bilbo asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because at the moment Thorin’s still king,” Vesta sighed, “and you don’t just waltz into a foreign kingdom and kill their king. Best case scenario Thorin would be the only one killed and Penny would just be banned from ever coming into or near the mountain, worst case everyone ends up dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s something of a stretch,” Bilbo disagreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the Shire, Bilbo,”  Vesta shook her head. “If Penny had killed Thorin, Dwalin would have gone after her, and he wouldn’t have stopped, even if she hadn’t killed him he would have tried again. And eventually Nori would have gotten involved, maybe even the whole Company. And it would have put Fíli and Kíli in an even worse position than they already are. Thorin is still their king, and still their uncle. If I had killed him the moment he tried to force me to be his wife nothing more would have been said. But I didn’t. And I didn’t think it was necessary because I’m convinced that Thorin, normal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sane</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thorin, would never have done something like that. By dwarf laws the matter was settled. But Penny…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is protective,” Bilbo finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Over</span>
  </em>
  <span> protective,” Lilly snapped. “And she means well by it, but there are subtleties involved in dealing with things like this that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> barely have a grasp of. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to understand them because of Fíli and Kíli, and they’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep all in line, especially when she’s spouting threats left right and centre. And there are times that it’s almost impossible to get her to listen once she gets an idea in her head. If she won’t listen how else am I supposed to make sure that she doesn’t fall arse over tit into some political nightmare of a situation that could result in her and potentially half of the other people we give a shit about dying or being killed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is still a tween,” Bilbo reminded her, “and tweens </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> like to think that they know everything.” His sister snorted. “But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> owe her an apology.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Vesta pulled a face. “I’ll give her a couple more days before I go to see her though. I suspect if I turn up now I’ll just get a door slammed in my face anyway.” She waved her hand towards the library door. “Besides, the Thorin crisis still needs fixing. And she’s going to love being right about that as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do?” Bilbo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love a pot of tea,” she told him. He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do,” He promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bombur had been exploring down a corridor that was strangely devoid of the dust of almost two centuries. Inside the buildings were still mostly covered in dust, but the exterior was clean and clear without even bits of rubble or trash on the walkway. The rotund, despite having lost quite a bit of weight thanks to all of the exercise on the quest, dwarf was baffled before deciding that this corridor must have some access to the exterior of the mountain that allowed high winds to sweep through regularly. He dismissed the strangeness after that…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right up until he entered one particular shop that was squeaky clean and sparkling. The light from Bombur’s torch, and then from the oil lamps within the building, revealed it to be a toy shop. The little figurines and other toys were all clean and polished so that they sparkled in the light. It was as if Mahal himself had preserved the shop over the decades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well!” Bombur said and, because it appeared perfectly preserved, there was obviously something Mahal wanted someone to find. So like any good dwarf, Bombur set about exploring the shop to see what Mahal was trying to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwarf did not have to look long. His first scan of the shop was intended to be just a quick walkthrough of the aisles before going into depth on the contents of the shelves. But as soon as he entered the last aisle, the one with the toys for grown ups, he saw the message Mahal must have left. There was a golden dildo on the ground in front of the King’s display as well as the golden plaque that should have been on the display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bombur paused mid-step before slowly approaching the display. He knew, like all dwarves who were interested in the history of certain traditions, that there was only one gold dildo allowed in any kingdom. And if it was not in it’s display…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, perfectly standing in the King’s display, was a sparkling dildo made of ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one very, very fast dwarf that ran out of the shop and back to where almost everyone had gathered for the evening. He burst into the room, panting and gasping for air. When he finally caught his breath, he spoke up. “I’ve found a sign from Mahal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balin was on his feet instantly. “What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me,” Lilly said from the corner where she was buried under a stack of scrolls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bombur rubbed his hands together anxiously, his expression a mix between worry and terror. “It’s just… It’s just awful! I can’t even… Óin, you must come and see and tell us what message Mahal has given!” He started toward the door and was soon out and heading back toward the toy shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Óin, obviously, followed with several curious dwarves, a hobbit, and a suspicious dwobbit, in his wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bombur led them down the cleaned corridor and into the toy shop. He stopped at the end of the last aisle and just pointed ahead, unwilling to step foot into the aisle at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Óin, High Priest of Mahal, paused when he saw what the dwarf was pointing at before making his way down toward the center of the aisle to further inspect the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Bilbo said as soon as he registered what was down the aisle. His face flaming, he turned and started marching back toward the inn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly smiled at the sight of her brother’s flaming cheeks, then followed Óin. After all, she was supposed to be Mahal’s representative, she had as much right to see what had happened as anyone. What she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> see had her eyes narrowing instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Óin’s expression was one of a person about to have to deliver bad news. But then he noticed Vesta next to him and instead of making a declaration, he lowered his voice. “Mahal’s Blessing,” he acknowledged. “I would divine this as a sign that the line of Thrór was no longer destined to rule and that we must find who this new King is… Is this what Mahal tells you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tells me I’m going to have to kick someone’s ass,” Lilly muttered in English under her breath, although she was fairly certain that the priest would not have heard her anyway. “I’m fairly certain that isn’t what is being said here,” the dwobbit replied as she groped desperately for something to say that wasn’t ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>my sister has a piss poor sense of humour</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, especially given this could be considered a form of desecration. And really, Penny had to have some idea of how seriously the dwarves would take this when they found it. And how much trouble Kíli would be in if that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of his creations. “Perhaps it is merely a… reminder that gold is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the most important thing out there.” Óin made a noise. “Maybe we should check it, see if there’s anything else other than the… ruby in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Óin made no move to touch the display. Instead, he called to the dwarves lingering at the end of the aisle. “Master Toymaker, we require your assistance.” Internally, Lilly facepalmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” Kíli replied as he stepped forward. Then he paled slightly when he took in what was in front of them. “That would be a bad omen,” he commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mahal’s Blessing says it is a reminder.” Óin dismissed the idea of it being a bad omen. “We require your services in inspecting for any other evidence within the display. And, should Mahal’s Blessing approve, the restoration to the display to how it was, for historical purposes.” Said Blessing silently cursed him in the back of her mind but nodded her agreement to the restoration while hoping that it would be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> damage control she was going to have to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kíli carefully reached for the display, nimble fingers rapidly finding the catches around the base which held the glass in place. He flicked them open easily, far more so than he had expected, and carefully lifted the glass away before setting it aside. Even the velvet cloth inside had been cleaned, although not even a good clean could hide the age of it, and it struck Kíli as slightly odd that the display had been altered, but the old piece of cloth had not been replaced. The display, after all, was as important as the thing itself. Surely if this were an act of Mahal, He would know that. Then Kíli’s hand closed around the ruby dildo and his heart dropped into his boots. After all, if there was a cock he was more intimately familiar with than his brother’s it was his own. Hopefully he turned it over, perhaps he was wrong… but no, there it was as plain as diamond. His maker’s mark on the base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta stepped up beside him, holding her small hand out and he placed the toy there almost reluctantly. He had no idea how he could even begin to explain this to her, or any of the rest of them for that matter. She turned it over in her hands carefully, eyes landing on the same mark and then turning up to him in question. He nodded while his mind still stumbled over ways to explain the impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Kíli worked under the supervision of Mahal’s Blessing, Óin moved to reassure the others that it was merely a sign to not hold gold as the most important thing in your heart. He led them back toward the inn, already spinning a grand message from Mahal given that Vesta had informed him of the possibility that the display was meant for Thorin, as Thrór’s direct heir, but that it had not been found before Mahal’s Blessing had been forced to take a more direct approach in passing along the message…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bombur seemed much relieved by this news as he walked back with the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwobbit waited until everyone except Fíli had left after listening to the old priest’s reassurances, biting her lips carefully to avoid saying something which might undo it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” she said to Kíli as she passed the toy to his brother. She saw the moment Fíli realised what it was. “I’m fairly certain I know how that got there,” she explained, “and I’m just as positive that it had nothing to do with Mahal. Manwë might be questioning </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> choice of representative right now, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your sister?” Fíli questioned. “But why would she do something so…” He paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignorance,” Lilly suggested, not willing to suggest that it might have been something malicious on Penny’s part. “I’d have to ask her. I know she knows what the display means.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it isn’t just the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> made it,” Kíli insisted. “That would be difficult enough to explain. Harder still to explain why a toy modeled on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock was in that case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be unreasonable to think she never made such a purchase,” Fíli replied. “She has been to the shop many times, after all, perhaps she simply liked the look of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly laughed. “She knew exactly what she was buying,” the dwobbit told them. “And who it was modelled off. You very nearly got yourself a wife the day you sold her that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I would remember…” Kíli paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wrote you a very nice thank you letter,” the dwobbit continued blithely. “Or, I assume it was nice. Your reply indicated that it was.” Her dark haired prince gave her a stunned look as the blond blurted out,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Your sister was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwobbit hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she wound her arms around Kíli’s neck, “and you have no </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> how jealous I was that she got to try any part of you before I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Lilly was thoroughly distracted by Kíli, a very faint glow, invisible to almost everyone, moved away from where it had been hiding in the light from one of the lit lamps and flew out of the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely the real thing is better,” Kíli finally managed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no basis for comparison,” Lilly smiled, “but I’m sure it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do,” came the reply. “Because your sapphire toy was modelled off Fíli.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she breathed, “no wonder it was my favourite. And the real thing is definitely better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It still doesn’t help us deal with this,” Fíli cut in, effectively pouring freezing water over the building mood. “I’m sure your sister had no idea what she was doing, but if it gets out that she placed Kíli over Thrór, no matter what her motivations, it’s going to cause us a lot of trouble.” Lilly winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there any way to remove the maker’s mark without damaging it too much?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kíli said slowly after a moment of thought. “But why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because as tempted as I am to say ‘bury it’, we all know that won’t work. At some point the story will surface, and Óin’s interpretation of my response will hold up a whole lot better if there isn’t a maker’s mark on that thing,” she reasoned. “And we’re going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to let that stand because I suspect if it gets out that an elf, even one that’s half dwarf, tampered with the King’s display it will only make relations between both elves and dwarves more difficult. Besides, there’s worse things than a message from your Maker reminding you all that there are more important things than gold out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we put the gold one back and remove the mark,” Fíli concluded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if anyone asks what took us so long,” Kíli said slowly, “we can say that there was some damage that needed repairing. That sort of thing is usually supervised by the priests, but since you’re Mahal’s Blessing,” he gave her a cheeky grin, “we should get away with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them worked quickly, and if a couple of eyebrows were raised and smirks exchanged when the two toys were held next to one another, it was never mentioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were dancing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not the normal elven ballroom dancing they would usually do. The mutual telepathy they now had allowed them to both remember fun dances they had done or seen and so they were moving around while songs only they could hear played. They giggled like children and danced until they fell over exhausted. From there the dancing led to cuddling which turned into a nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am trying to understand something and I have reached the point where asking is the best course of acquiring the information I desire.” Glorfindel started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s usually helpful.” Penny pointed out, eating the simple breakfast they had prepared together. Thankfully they were basically on travel camp rations which Glorfindel did not have a history of burning. “More information usually makes understanding easier,” she teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel rolled his eyes. “We have all wondered, at some time or another, the strange relationship you have with authority.” At seeing Penny’s interest in where he was leading, he continued, “You show much respect to mother, always calling her Lady, but you seem to completely disregard every other form of title unless you are playing a role or frightened. And yet your sister,” he noticed her tense but continued on, “is not the same. What about your homes differs for such a large difference in attitude toward royalty and titles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she had not been happy at the mention of the dwobbit, Penny was relieved that it was something as simple as politics. “You remember how our people once started with the same rulers and everything and that’s why we speak the same language, right?” She continued at Glorfindel’s nod. “Several hundred years before we were taken, my people decided that our country was big enough and strong enough and far enough away from hers that we should no longer have to be subjected to their laws, their rulers, and their </span>
  <em>
    <span>taxes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So we literally started a war to gain our independence. The country I am from is big on that, independence and freedom. We vote for who leads us and we have laws on how to remove those leaders if they turn out to be awful. We’re encouraged to speak up for our rights. Freedom of Speech is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing where I’m from, much to the dismay of other countries. And honestly I don’t know what their laws and rights are now, because we don’t focus on those in our education system, only our own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This explained so much, Glorfindel thought as he wondered why they had never spoken of the differences in their governments before. Surely adjusting to a land with Lords and Kings and other such things would have been difficult for her. “Perhaps we should have spent some time making sure you were aware of the various court customs of the different kingdoms.” He mused before dismissing it. “There is still time for such things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf gave him an unimpressed look. “Honestly, I don’t see myself needing it. What are we going to do after the battle? Find a love nest for when we want to get away and then go back to Imladris… Elrond likes it when I treat him as any other person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elrond has been resisting the call to follow his wife to Valinor for centuries…” Glorfindel said slowly, warning her that Elrond would not always rule Imladris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who would rule then? Elladan? He likes me and I can’t see him insisting on formality unless it’s a special occasion. And I know how to play at formality.” The dwelf dismissed. “Our lore never states when or even if the twins leave. Or you, for that matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This has Glorfindel considering the situation. He had never felt the urge to return to Valinor and, having met Penny only a decade ago he knew why. But now… He could not see her ever wanting to go somewhere that only elves existed, though she would probably be thrilled at scandalizing them at first. And, try as he might, he could not picture her ever leaving Middle-Earth. If… If she would even be able to. It was a frightening thought that the Valar would have brought her to this world as a half-elf and then have denied her the option to go to Valinor. “How long until Elrond leaves?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny made an uncertain gesture with her right hand. “In the original lore, eighty-ish years. In the second version, sixty-ish years. But it isn’t until after the Ring is destroyed. But I intend on making sure that happens a lot sooner. That time frame is too long, it gives the enemy too much time to rebuild their forces after the Battle… So I don’t know when exactly he will decide to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Galadriel and Círdan will go with him.” Glorfindel stated with conviction. “They have intended to sail west together for some time now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf nodded in agreement. “Though the lore varies on if Celeborn goes with them or later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever was going to be said next was disturbed by the abrupt arrival of Zephyr. The elemental swirled excitedly around Penny’s hair before taking off to explore their new accommodations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems they found the toy I left behind…” She smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you have to leave it?” Glorfindel wondered. “I was hoping for a chance to watch you play when we didn’t have to hold back anymore.” He had already asked the question once when she had decided to leave it, but he really had been hoping…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft. Kíli’s a thousand times better than Thrór, at least.” Penny responded, moving to sit in Glorfindel’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a light kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I be worried about your continued crush on him?” Glorfindel teased, knowing he had nothing to worry about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be thanking him.” Penny purred, moving to whisper into his ear. “And considering I will most likely never see him again after the Battle… I’m allowed to have thoughts…” She teased, allowing one of the naughty thoughts to slip from her mind to Glorfindel’s as she nipped at his ear causing him to hiss. “And you get to benefit from every little thought I have…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, well, they finally got around to testing on if they were far enough away from Erebor or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly yawned as she made her way into the kitchen in search of tea. Or coffee, at this point she hardly cared so long as she got some caffeine. Kíli’s modifications of the ruby toy had been a little bit more extensive than simply removing the maker’s mark, subtle changes that would throw someone off if they recognised it from an earlier purchase. Their return, with the offending toy in hand, had been very late. Fortunately, Óin had declared himself willing to leave it in the capable care of Mahal’s Blessing. It was about the only time Lilly had been pleased to have gained that ridiculous title.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused in reaching for a nearby pot to wrinkle her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the..” she muttered. “What is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She asked, turning to see Bofur looking dejected at the end of the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The least helpful mixture I’ve ever made,” the ‘dam replied. “I have to have mixed it wrong,” she continued, “that’s all it can be. But I’ve never mixed a thing wrong in my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” The dwobbit asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Bofur sniffled. “I’m not hurt just… I need an answer and I might as well be using orc’s piss for all the good this is.” She snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Lilly sank into a chair next to her. “What’s going on? Why are you using foul smelling… whatever that is? You can tell me, or anyone else if you aren’t comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” came the response, “this lot gossips worse than a tavern of drunks. The healer in Lake Town assured me it would work but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s a healer you need, go and see Glorfindel,” Lilly suggested, taking Bofur’s hand in hers. “He doesn’t seem it, but he is a skilled healer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he isn’t here,” Bofur pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but he is in Dale,” at least, she hoped he was still in Dale with Penny, that was where Bilbo had said that he had felt them anyway. “I know Penny’s pissed at me, but if you need to see a healer they’ll help you. They won’t take their anger at me out on an innocent party. And given where you were when all this kicked off, you’re as innocent as you can get. Take Bilbo and go and see them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think they’ll help?” Bofur asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go,” the dwobbit repeated. “We’ll cope without you for a day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calamar frowned as he twirled a piece of gold in his fingers. He inspected first one side and then the other. The design was unlike any gold piece he had within his collection. And, judging by the great beard upon the face etched into one side, it was of dwarven make. The last dwarves that had been through had been using common coins. Nothing like this. He looked up at the little worm that liked to suck up to him. “How many were there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three.” The worm replied. “Two dwarves and the little barefoot man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not recently, you incompetent!” Calamar scowled. “When they were here before… How many were in that house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By our count… Thirteen dwarves, two of the little people, a blindman and his wife,” came the simpering response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tapping the gold piece on his desk before tossing it into a pile of them, ones legally taxed away from the merchants, Calamar asked, “Which way did they leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blevins tracked them, they headed straight for the mountain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So they found a way into the dragon’s hoard…” Calamar mused. After a few minutes, he turned to the hunched over imbecile that at least knew how to carry out orders. “Tell me… How well do you think thirteen dwarves, two tiny pests, a blindman and his little wife would stand against the might of our guard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The greasy little worm smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One would think that Penny would be kicking herself for missing that little revelation</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. Run Away From Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where we'll go to they can't touch us<br/>Life is perfect nothing more to do<br/>Nothing more that we'll be needin'<br/>Life is paradise in Eden<br/>Eatin' grapes and makin' love with you</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGABVF77x6g">The Monkees, <i>Run Away From Life</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penny was singing while she stirred the simple stew they had going. It was venison with wild carrots and onions, herbs, and the sauce was thickened with crushed lembas. It was… Their most common meal since separating from the Company. Thankfully Penny’s tendency to vary the spices when she cooked kept it from growing dull as quickly as it could. While she made the stew, Glorfindel was making tea. That or water were the only options they had. It was simple and yet… There was something comfortable about the simplicity of making a basic meal and spending time together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both were aware when Bilbo entered their range though and Glorfindel was quick to say that he was not alone, identifying the jumble of emotions as the way Bofur had been feeling lately. Penny tensed slightly, but then she relaxed. Those two were the ones she was least worried about encountering. Instead, she continued to sing. A love type song that, since Glorfindel was familiar with English now, she did not have to bother trying to translate. And it was a strangely perfect song for their situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s run away from life together, let me run away from life with you. Let’s run away from life together, leave behind the stormy weather, let’s find out what fantasy can do… Where we’ll go to they can’t touch us, life is perfect, nothing more to do. Nothing more that we’ll be needin’.” Penny offered Glorfindel a taste of the stew, receiving his approving smile and a kiss before he turned to pour the tea. “Life is paradise in Eden, eatin’ grapes and makin’ love with you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny moved to serve out their food, into four bowls since Glorfindel had already pulled out two more from the dishes that had been in the house when they appropriated it. There were already four cups of tea as well. She got around to finishing the song as Bilbo and Bofur were almost to the house, “Rest unchanging, no more fights, we won’t even disagree…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s no fun…” Glorfindel muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go off into the heavens, in eternal happiness for free…” Penny finished, grinning at Glorfindel and pinching his side. She moved over to open the door, just before either of the two standing outside could knock. “You’re just in time for food.” She greeted them both with a bright and happy smile. “Come in out of the chill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Bilbo replied, surprised by the warm greeting having heard of the chill departure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well met.” Glorfindel greets simply. “We have tea if you like. I’m afraid the only other option is water…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Water, please,” Bofur tried to smile but it was a poor effort. “Much of anything else turns my stomach these days,” she added quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny retrieved a fresh cup of water for Bofur. “Would you like some ginger? We’ve found quite the bounty of root vegetables in some of the back gardens around Dale…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t hurt, I guess,” Bofur shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf easily retrieved some already washed ginger for the ‘dam and a knife and let her do with it what she wished. “We also have some peppermint leaves we’ve been drying out for tea if you want to try that. I’m told the smell of it helps... How have you two been, other than Bofur’s nausea that is…” She wondered as she handed Bilbo some tea and a bowl of stew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the ginger,” Bofur replied, “I found some peppermint growing wild near Lake Town. Hasn’t helped much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know how it is in mountains that have been occupied by dragons,” Bilbo shrugged, “plenty to do, royal desecrations to fix, weddings to plan and a regency to set up. Balin’s tearing his beard out and I am too familiar with elf customs and not familiar enough with those of dwarves to help much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel pity for anyone that has to clean up that mess…” Penny mused, thinking of the squished dragon. “Congratulations on the wedding though.” She added, not remembering right away if Bilbo and Bofur had gotten dwarf-married or not and assuming it was them. She did not seem concerned about anything else conveyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am afraid the only dwarf customs to my knowledge are several thousand years out of date.” Glorfindel added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure if there’s any family of the bride stuff for you to do they’ll walk you through it,” Bilbo waved it off. “There wasn’t anything for us, of course, but then Bofur and I are hardly public figures. Anyway, you two seem to have settled well out here. Was there anything you needed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel and Penny exchanged a look before Glorfindel focused on his food as the dwelf shrugged. “Why would they bother with me? I don’t have any family here except my honeybutt.” Glorfindel rolled his eyes and smiled at her for that nickname. “We’re good, just waiting around a couple weeks while we decide if we want to head south or west.” It wasn’t like she was planning on outright stating anything about the upcoming Battle in front of Bofur if no one had told the ‘dam already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Bilbo sniffed, “well if there is anything you really must let us know, I’m sure we have ample stores?” He directed the question at Bofur who nodded. “And of course we can always get more if we need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” was Glorfindel’s simple reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you need some type of medicine, let me know. We’re still gathering what we can find in the gardens.” Penny added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penny has studied for years under the Master of Imladris’s Apothecary and is quite good with remedies.” Glorfindel told Bofur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But are you as good at figuring out the cause of the problem?” Bofur asked. “Vesta said you could both help, and I’m not doubting her or you, but…” she stopped herself. “But I don’t know what’s wrong and I can’t tell you what I need if I don’t know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel turned his golden focus on Bofur. “My lady wife has no gift for elvish healing and has only studied basic first aid techniques. But I am quite adept in using elven healing magics. I believe I should be able to recognize most illnesses and working together we could determine a remedy. In a lot of cases it is merely the application of the magic itself that can heal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it would not be too much trouble then, My Lord,” Bilbo said a little formally, “would you please assess the health of my wife once we have finished our meal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon barely took a moment to consider. “If she is ill enough to prevent her from eating properly, I would feel more comfortable assessing her health now if she is agreeable. I must warn you, though… I will need to touch you skin to skin and it is the nature of elves to see into a person’s thoughts with such contact. It is why we hold ourselves at a distance from people, so we do not accidentally invade their minds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to keep you from your meal,” Bofur replied. “And the thoughts in my head more often than not make it out of my mouth anyway. You won’t be hearing any secrets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too late.” Penny pointed to where Glorfindel was already pushing aside his bowl, draining his tea, and moving over toward Bofur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is what I used to think of my wife. I can sense emotions and when she spoke her words always matched her emotions, so I felt that she said every thought she had.” Glorfindel almost gave Penny the stink-eye, causing her to grin at him. “I was very, very wrong.” He sat down and moved a hand to hover near the side of Bofur’s face. “May I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bofur gave him a nervous nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel pressed his hand to the side of Bofur’s face. The first thing she would feel would be the tickling sensation of the flaming golden aura radiating from the elf. Then it would feel like a wave of cleansing, warming energy sweeping through her body as he tried to determine the cause of her illness. He did his best to ignore her surface thoughts, not even attempting to delve into her deeper mental processes. If she was feeling any nausea at the moment it would be swept away as he calmed her roiling hormones, a temporary fix that would only last as long as it took for her body to become imbalanced again. After a few minutes of this, he moved his hand away and then reached out his other hand for his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing that Glorfindel wished to have a quick mental conference, Penny took his hand and listened as he informed her of his findings. The dwelf’s brow furrowed as they held their conversation and then she released his hand with a grimace. She finally said, “I have good news and bad news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bad news first," Bofur said after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bad news is that there will be lingering side effects that will last the rest of your life.” Penny stated bluntly. “They will include moments where you will be overwhelmed with emotion: sadness, anger, possibly even joy…Pain. Moments of stress and or anxiety, and sometimes severe headaches. Not to mention a lot of exhaustion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How very comforting," Bilbo observed. "I can hardly imagine what </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> news you might attach to such an outcome."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bilbo,” Bofur said imploringly. “There has to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> good news, or she wouldn’t have said it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny gave them a kind smile before continuing. “The good news is that it’s self-curing. It will most likely be a bit uncomfortable and painful, but in seven to ten months I’d say, you’ll be ‘cured.’” She paused before adding, “Depending on the date of conception and the differences in hobbit and dwarf development…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel was openly smiling now, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as the ‘dam processed what the pair were telling her in the most roundabout way possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying I’m with child?” She asked slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. There is a second life force developing within your body.” Glorfindel confirmed clearly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen?” Bilbo asked. “She takes her tea every morning, the same as Vesta takes those pills of hers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny paused before saying, “I made those pills especially for Vesta… They’re extra strength to combat hobbit fertility...” She stared at Bilbo. “Did she have that tea when she was in the dungeons?” The dwelf wondered, knowing Bilbo had visited Bofur multiple times there and that he had even brought her out of the dungeons for a full day so they could be alone while driving the elves insane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I didn’t,” Bofur replied, “it was in my…” her eyes widened. “It was in my pack.” She finished. “We’re going to be parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo had been halfway out of his seat and he flopped back down with a whoosh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t be parents!” He exclaimed. “We don’t even know where we’re going to live! And that mountain is in </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> fit state to bring a child into the world. Dale is no better! And the Shire is much too far away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny stared at Bilbo some more. “I can take you anywhere you want to go. Within days… perfectly safely, too. One of the packs Glorfindel brought when he followed us has my glider in it.” Though she could perfectly safely carry multiple passengers thanks to her training, the glider was a good safeguard for emergencies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe, Dumpling,” Bofur said to him. “‘Dams have been having babes in mines since long before you or I came along. So long as we can get the inn set up all proper we should be fine. Better a dwarf child be born under stone anyway, makes them stronger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel glanced at Penny again and, at her slow nod, spoke up. “Except </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> particular mountain might not be safe. We are waiting because there is a battle coming. An orc army is on the way. A very, very large one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Bofur replied. "Bilbo told me. And I noticed Bifur telling Balin to make sure he told Dáin to bring plenty of warriors with him. I'm loud, not stupid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of the elf-bloods gave Bilbo approving looks for not keeping secrets from his wife. Penny smiled. “Good, we weren’t sure if he had or not and we didn’t want you to panic. But that is the only reason we are still here. We are going to use our gifts to help in the fight. If you would feel more comfortable, I can take you somewhere safer until after the battle and then either bring you back or take Bilbo to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Bofur said firmly. “I’m staying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t be going out to fight,” Bilbo insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t tell me what I will or will not be doing, Bilbo Baggins,” Bofur responded. “I may be your wife, but I’m a Champion of Durin too and I’ll thank you to remember that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hobbit took a deep breath. “But the child…” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither Glorfindel nor Penny wanted to be involved in this particular conversation and while Penny definitely understood Bofur’s desire to be part of the battle she also understood Bilbo’s desire to protect the unborn child. She considered the matter very carefully while looking from Bilbo to Bofur and back several times. Her eyes widened. “There is a mithril shirt somewhere inside Erebor. One that Bilbo can fit into. Bofur’s rather slender for a dwarf and would probably fit into it as well. Wear the shirt and then rig up some platemail to counter any blunt force trauma. That would be about as safe as you could get it if she went into battle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dislike the thought of either option,” Bilbo sighed, then took in the thunderous expression on Bofur’s face. “But I will defer to her when the time comes,” he added quickly, although it was clear that he was silently trying to come up with a plan of some sort to keep Bofur away from the fighting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel cleared his throat and rather pointedly changed the subject. “While I cannot offer a permanent cure, I can keep you properly balanced long enough for you to eat something and hold it down if you would like, Bofur…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be a gift, thank you,” she accepted happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later, when Bilbo and Bofur left to return to Erebor, Penny and Glorfindel sat curled on their ramshackled sofa together. They were both silently thinking, their skin touching and allowing the other to see their thoughts, though they did not intrude on each other… Mostly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:If you check if I’m pregnant one more time…: Penny threatened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:Apologies.: Glorfindel sheepishly replied. He knew she was not, but he also could not help but think…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:Glorfindel…: She warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. :You and I both know we cannot control the paths our thoughts take.:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:I know.: The dwelf admitted before giving her own sigh. :We’ll just have to make certain Bofur survives what is coming.:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was something they could both agree on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to bed,” Fíli said softly as he padded on bare feet into the abandoned taproom of the inn. His hair was mussed from lying in bed, and his eyes carried the same haze of exhaustion Lilly was sure would be in hers if they were still the green she had arrived in Arda with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t,” she told him, “there’s too much to do. Too much to get ready for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need rest,” he replied firmly. “Kíli passed out hours ago, Dori carried Balin up not long ago and told me to come and get you. Come to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dáin could be here any day,” the dwobbit disagreed, “we still haven’t worked out how we’re going to make this regency work, Thorin’s going to have to preside over the wedding whether he wants to or not, and Dáin has grounds to object to it anyway.” She flipped over another sheet of parchment which showed a map of the area. “And there’s two massive armies of orcs and goblins on the way, no sign of the elves or Men and we’ll need them to have even half a chance. There’s just too much, Fíli.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lot of what there was to do had been put to one side when they had realised that the front gate was wide open. Several days had been spent, with Bilbo’s help, erecting a hasty wall inside the hole Smaug had left. Then, again with Bilbo’s help, they had found one of the other, smaller, entrances and cleared the stones which had blocked it to provide easy access should they need it. Bilbo, of course, could open the front gate up again, given that Bombur had managed to instruct them on creating an arch with the available materials. Then her brother had simply pulled the stone up until it filled the gap. It was not something that they wanted to do too often, however. Their work would withstand most things, but the constant rumble of the earth was not one of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s too much because you are trying to do it all yourself,” Fíli reminded her. “One problem at a time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have time for that,” Lilly objected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta,” he said firmly, and she would be lying if she tried to say she did not prefer the sound of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> name from his lips than her true name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her husbands referred to her true name as her dark name, and they had shared theirs too, but there was something about the name she had chosen. Something that made it fit better coming from them and perhaps that was just a sign that the person she had been in the Before was drifting further away from her, the young woman who had been forced to abandon a degree in science would never have spent so much time absorbed by archaic laws and ceremonies as this. She would never have turned her mind so fully to the political impact of a situation as well as the personal. That said, the young woman in the Before had never been even remotely close to becoming a queen. She was adapting, and the realisation that she was changing with it was startling. Perhaps, Lilly had died on that train after all and Vesta had been born…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a distressing thought and she shoved it aside to deal with another time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fíli,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are coming to bed,” he informed her. “And I will not take any refusal. There is a great deal to do, you are right, and tomorrow we will look at rearranging where the responsibility for finding the answers we need lies. But we cannot do that if we are all exhausted. As for the orcs, if they are to come no matter what we do, then they will come and there will be a battle, or a war, as there has always been. But I will not allow you to work yourself to death before that. So will you come to bed of your own accord? Or do I have to carry you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta smiled and held out her hand so that he could help her to her feet, then the two of them walked hand in hand to their room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel narrowed his eyes as he moved behind the charred remains of a tree. He had caught a glimpse of movement and he needed to remain alert. He allowed his senses to extend as he assessed the situation. Thinking it safe, he peered around his cover before sneaking a peek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their attention was elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quick as a flash, the elf moved from one bit of cover for the next. The figure he was stalking moved and he froze, holding his breath. After a time they settled again, grazing through the sparse vegetation. He slowly let his breath out before deciding it was the perfect time to strike. He raised his weapon and charged forward only to be flipped up into the air mere feet away from his target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think you are doing?” Penny asked with deceptive calm as she continued to gather herbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response, Glorfindel boldly tipped over the bucket of icy water he had been carrying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny screeched as she was suddenly drenched in freezing water. Her hold on the wind breaking and dropping the ellon who landed neatly on his feet. He looked at her, hair sopping wet and clothes clinging to her body and he grinned…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re dead!” The dwelf’s eyes clouded slightly before she snarled and darted for the elf only to have him turn and run away. She chased him through the ruins of Dale screaming obscenities and dire threats while he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It happened so abruptly that Penny had no chance to stop. One moment Glorfindel was snickering and she was trying to catch him and the next he slid to a sudden stop and she collided with him! They both hit the ground hard with Glorfindel taking the brunt of the impact and the dwelf was immediately checking on him. She knew he had not intended to end the chase he had started in that manner and so she did not even try to gloat about catching him, instead she wondered, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am well, my heart…” And he brushed his hand over his jaw where he had some scratches from scraping the ground. “I feel people. On the edge of my range, that way.” He pointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny looked in that direction and then, quick as they could, both of them were on their feet and darting through the empty streets. They had had plenty of time to explore Dale and knew it very well at this point. They had even discussed buying their little house as a spot to visit if Dale ended up being restored. Now they were both darting to the stone wall on the side facing the river. They ran up the stairs to the ramparts and moved quickly, ducking down so they were not seen over the edge of the wall, into one of the small towers with the little slits for archers. There they peered out at the river.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dozens of longboats rowed up the river loaded with many, many Men, all of whom were wearing armor and carrying weapons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them moved as the boats headed up the river toward Erebor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ori, I could kiss you!" Vesta exclaimed as she read through the information Ori had brought them. "Where did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>find</span>
  </em>
  <span> this?" Her friend gave her a shy smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In a room off the council chambers," he replied. "When you asked the other day why they let things with Thrór get so bad I decided to take a look. They were trying to do this very thing." It had been a grumble more than a question, but she let that slide in favour of actually having some answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is absolutely perfect," Balin agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now we just need to get everything together," Fíli's tone was a little more dubious. "We already have the crown, and the Arkenstone is in the treasury somewhere, but Grandfather's ring is lost. It was lost with him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye," Balin scratched his cheek, "when we realised Thorin needed to take the throne we had a replica made. If the real thing ever turns up we'll have a bugger of a time getting things set right, but at the time it was all we could do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The original was one of the reasons Durin's line has such a thing for gold, anyway," Vesta waved it off. "I doubt it'll turn up again." She looked at Bilbo. "Do you think you and Rock could find the Arkenstone?" She asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We could try," he replied. "There's certainly something different in there." The dwobbit glanced at Fili, who nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that's one less thing to…" Kíli began only to be cut off by the sound of Glóin shouting as he raced in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Men are here!" He gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bilbo, find that bloody stone," Vesta ordered. "Balin, you need to get that ring and crown off Thorin. And the rest of us need to go up to the wall. We are out of time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like how Penny described the long term side effects of Bofur's condition?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>126. This Is War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie<br/>And the moment to live and the moment to die<br/>The moment to fight, the moment to fight</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMAVLXk9QWA">Thirty Seconds To Mars, <i>This Is War</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you think they want?” Kíli asked as they all rushed to the ramparts above the hastily filled in gate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The gold, lad,” Dwalin replied. “We sent Bofur, Dori and Bilbo in with good dwarf gold, even the stupidest of Men will know that it is not a common coin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gold from the treasury was the only option,” Dori huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one is pointing any fingers,” Vesta cut in firmly, “the fact is they’re here and they’re probably going to try to intimidate us into handing it all over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen,” Fíli replied. “Our people were killed and thrown from their homes for that gold, we need it to rebuild. And if any have a true claim to it, it is you, your brother, sister, and Dori. You are the ones who risked your lives to kill Smaug after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Vesta gave him a warm smile, “but some of that mess had to belong to Dale as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if there is a living heir to the Lord of Dale I welcome them to come with proof of their lineage so that we can find some way to return what is rightfully theirs to do with as they will,” Fíli acknowledged the possibility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well luckily for you, I already know who it is,” the dwobbit replied. “And if my sources are right he’s a decent Man. Unfortunately, I doubt he has anything to do with this at all.” The all paused, out of sight of the Men as they took deep breaths and set themselves in order. “Are we ready?” Vesta asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kíli replied. “I could probably use another decade or two to learn how to deal with something like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Vesta admitted. “Let's go and see what they want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all walked out together, Fíli, Kíli, and Vesta, she had begun to stop thinking of herself as Lilly since realising that she would need to take on a far more public role to help Fíli as regent, in front with the rest of the Company not otherwise occupied formed up behind them. It was a reminder that as much as these dwarves had their dedicated crafts, they were also formidable warriors in their own rights. They stood and watched as the Men formed up outside the mountain and the dwobbit felt something in her sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They might not be as highly trained as the dwarves she had come with, but they made up for that in sheer numbers. These Men did not just mean to try and take some of the gold. They meant to try and take the mountain!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Glorfindel and Penny could still see the long boats of the Men in the distance as they pulled to shore. They emerged from their boats and tried to form up into what they seemed to think was an impressive hoard to march on Erebor. Even Penny’s untrained eye could see they were too tightly packed to be effective when they did not have extensive training and they had not been trained to march together for that type of closeness either. It was strange considering how small the walkways in Esgaroth had been. One would think it would be an easy place to train for tight formations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder why they’re there…” the dwelf mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They want Erebor.” Glorfindel said easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that,” Penny rolled her eyes. “But in both lore sources it was the dragon burning Lake Town and Bard slaying the dragon that caused them to head to Erebor. They were seeking refuge. We prevented Smaug ever even leaving the mountain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel hummed before offering, “The only way to find out is to go back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Penny instantly replied, as he knew she would. “The only thing I want from that mountain is inside a dragon’s mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brow furrowing in confusion, Glorfindel wondered, “His teeth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes suddenly widening, Penny remembered she had not shared all of the details of her chase with Smaug. She could not help all the guilt that suddenly swept over her and gave Glorfindel a large grin when he narrowed his eyes at her. “Oh… Yeah… About that…” She took off running, much as Glorfindel had earlier after dumping ice water over her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penny!” Glorfindel shouted before taking off after the dwelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the dwelf fleeing, she only led him back to their little house. Glorfindel could have easily beaten her if they had just been racing, but she had boosted her speed with her wind power and that was not something he could counter. Instead he had followed her and, once they were safely locked behind stone walls she had confessed to diving into the dragon’s mouth and… Well, Glorfindel had always known his wife was rather reckless… But this! Words were going to be exchanged, loud words, and quite possibly indulging in making up. But for now: “I think I need to lie down…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the gathered Company, minus Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo, watched, a group of men broke away from the gathered soldiers. Vesta was not entirely certain that they could be called an army, there was no apparent organisation to them after all. The small group, no more than ten in all, rode slowly towards the gates. As they approached it became clear that horseback was not a natural place for any of these men to be found, hardly a surprise given they lived on a lake, and Vesta wondered what point they were trying to make. A foolish one, whatever it was, for no one would willingly challenge a group who had slain a dragon without first discovering </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> they had accomplished it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would speak with your king,” the Master shouted up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am his heir,” Fíli called back, “you can speak as well with me as with him. I am well aware of his thoughts and wishes for our hard won home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hardly ‘hard won’ if so few in number could take it back,” came the observation. “I suspect you arrived and found the dragon had already passed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Vesta muttered softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only that had been so,” Fíli responded, “my uncle, however, was quite severely injured during the encounter. He will not be able to meet with you for some time. Why have you come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merely to ascertain your health,” the horse shifted. “Will you at least permit us entry? It would be easier than shouting back and forth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> let him in this mountain,” Vesta whispered, “in fact I caution against being anywhere near him or his people whether alone or with a guard. I don’t trust him. He had no interest in our health until after Bilbo, Bofur and Dori got back from the resupply.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Fíli assured her. “The gate, as you can see,” he called down, “has been completely sealed. It will take us several days to open it up safely. We will not do so until our brethren from the Iron Hills arrive, for the security of our ancestral home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to throw the Master off, or at least it was something he had not prepared an easy answer for. It was entirely possible that the people of Esgaroth were unaware of the bonds of kinship between many dwarves, or the fact that Dáin shared a common ancestor with Thorin, and so with Fíli and Kíli. If they had calculated the distance correctly, not to mention the date, the lord of the Iron Hills should be no more than a handful of hours to a day away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps, a private word,” the Master suggested after a moment of thought, "surely you have something in place for that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did have something in place for that, of course, but Fíli disliked it all the same. It had been put there as a defense, not as deep as the other parts of the wall so that Kíli and any others who could use a bow would be able to defend the mountain from there should they have to withdraw inside. That said, if they have to come inside all would already have been lost anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” Fíli replied, “but it will be only you and one guard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would leave me helpless?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are inside the mountain,” Fíli smirked though the Master would not see it. “What could we do to harm you as we are?” He turned to his brother. “Kíli…” he began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” his brother cut in, “take Vesta, if they try anything she will be able to incinerate it faster than I will be able to move you out of the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The private conversation went about as well as could be expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli suspected that the Master had hoped to convince him that Thorin had made some promise or another with regards to the treasure and a share of it. Or that he had acknowledged a heavy debt for all of the aid that they had been given in Esgaroth. He denied all of it. Many of the meetings Fíli had been present at in the first place, as was his duty as Thorin’s heir. Those he had not been at had been attended by Balin, who had been certain to keep him apprised of any developments which might have led to exactly this outcome. The dwarves, having been bled dry by the people of the lake and their master, owed the town nothing since they left before they could incur any such debt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though no threats were uttered or ultimatums delivered, the departure of the Man and his oily guard left a sour feeling in both dwarf and dwobbit. The last thing they needed, really, was to be on bad terms with their nearest neighbour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to have Bilbo seal the treasury,” Vesta muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Fíli replied softly. As soon as they had the Arkenstone it would be done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much later Glorfindel was seated next to Penny. He had one hand cupped to her cheek and was looking deep into her eyes as having just finished watching her memory of the chase with Smaug. Her eyes were glazed with a very faint cloudy film. He frowned, looking more closely. It was something he had noticed once or twice in recent weeks but had not thought to inspect. There were veins visible across her eyes that he could not remember seeing before. His frown deepened and he could feel the worry from her even as his brow pulled down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close your eyes,” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to resist, Glorfindel pressed a kiss to her brow and then her nose and then her smiling lips. He said, “Look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Penny opened her eyes again they were clear and the strange veins were missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is something with your eyes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bad something?” The dwelf wondered, as far as she had seen her eyes were beyond perfect now though the color remained the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not kno-” Glorfindel cut off, watching as a dark band moved from the inside corners of her eyes, stretching across the entire surface as it dragged the very slightly cloudy film covered in veins over her eyes before snapping back. If he had blinked he would have missed it. “There is something in your eyes!” He exclaimed. “It pulled a film over them that was only visible because I was so close…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Surprised, Penny got up and moved over to where a small mirror hung on one of the walls. It was a very bad quality mirror, but it functioned. She stared at her reflection, barely noticing when Glorfindel moved to stand behind her. And, eventually, she saw the same thing he had seen. “Holy crap!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Glorfindel wondered, feeling her recognition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a nictitating membrane! A third eyelid… A lot of birds and other animals have them so they can still see while protecting their eyes…” The dwelf burst into laughter. “I guess I didn’t completely miss out on the visible changes after all… A grew a whole new set of eyelids!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny spent some time after that seeing if she had any kind of control over them or if they were purely instinctive. “This would be amazing for movies or gaming.” She commented at one point. “I’d never have to worry about missing something while blinking again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are ridiculous.” Glorfindel said as he handed her a cup of tea and the pills she had to take every day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not long after Penny made a face and took her medicine that they both felt it. Passing by on the opposite side from which the Men had passed. They turned to look at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gandalf.” They said at the same time and then they were once more racing for the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is amazing…” Penny murmured as she watched Thranduil and Gandalf lead an army of elves toward Erebor. “What happened to them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not know…” Glorfindel mused as he too watched the gleaming army march by. The elves felt and looked brighter than they had just a couple months before. They had to be more careful watching the elves, who were more observant than the Men, but they were still able to get good looks as the elves marched by… And marched, and marched… The ellon noted, “I think this is Thranduil’s entire army.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny peeked again, watching as what had to be several thousand elves marched in a formation that made the ragtag group of men earlier seem even more pathetic. “Daffodil… This means… It could be as little as a few </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> before the Battle…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the familiar thrill of anticipation and fear mingled with excitement he had come to associate with the dwelf throwing herself into battle, Glorfindel grimaced. “Is it too much to ask that you do not try to throw yourself into the mouths of whatever monsters the orcs bring?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf paused, considering. “Well...It depends on which monsters…” She squeaked when Glorfindel pinched her side. “I should... Probably go straight up. With my enhanced vision I should be able to see who approaches and from which direction.” Her hand sought out Glorfindel's, clinging to it as she made no move to go anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should… Go get our armor on.” Glorfindel decided and, unresisting, Penny followed him back to where their armor was packed away in their house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while, but soon they were armored up. Glorfindel’s shone brightly, not working as well as elven cloaks to hide the shimmering aura he now possessed. He twisted his hair up in a way that he had once admitted to her left it silky and untangled when he pulled his helmet off so that it would give a fetching wave. She had called him a vain twit at the time, messing his hair up. Now he did it quickly before turning to braid Penny’s long hair up for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to cut it… When I remember.” Penny mused as she unhooked the beaked visor from her helmet. When he finished braiding her hair she pulled the helmet on. Without the beak or the goggles she looked much less sinister, or less silly depending on how one saw the Corvo attire. She paused to admire her handsome elf and felt a stir of desire as she admired him in full armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After pulling on his own gauntlets, Glorfindel paused in the act of handing her the feathery robe she normally wore with her armor and smirked. “Later perhaps… If you behave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted with amusement at that before shaking her head and folding the cloak up. “There will be too many orcs, it’s a liability. Besides, this way Berechon’s work will be on full display.” She turned, showing off all the feathery detailing in the dark, matte steel. Especially the flared wings design on the back, it was her favorite bit. The only thing missing were her greaves. She only had dark leather trousers reinforced with a light chainmail to protect her lower legs. “How do I look?” The dwelf wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ridiculous.” Glorfindel replied, a teasing grin on his face. He got a light shove for his words. “As insane as those boots are, I would feel better if you had them instead of them sitting in the mouth of a dead dragon.” He grumbled before pressing their helmets together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Lady Dark and her Lord of Light.” The dwelf mused randomly, reaching out to tap the claws of her gauntlets against the eight pointed star of the House of the Golden Flower that was centered on Glorfindel’s breastplate. She apparently liked the comparison of the way her claws looked against the brightness of his armor judging by the way her pupils widened with appreciation. She shook it off. “I’m going up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking out of their house, Glorfindel gripped her hand for a moment before she smiled and flew up into the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Vesta who felt the arrival of Gandalf first as she paced the ramparts and muttered under her breath about the Master and his sycophants. He was planning something, she was sure of it, his outrage at the fact that his suggestion for the division of the gold in the mountain, half for Esgaroth and half for the dwarves, had been too short lived. Nor had he made any alternative offers. The sense of Gandalf approaching, the annoying itch in her head that came with him, told the dwobbit that they were well and truly out of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Dáin was yet to appear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not for the first time she cursed Penny’s departure from the mountain. They were supposed to be doing this together, and although she could have taken to the skies to investigate on her own, it would draw attention. Still, if Gandalf was here, and if he had not brought the elves with him, they did not stand a chance without the Iron Hills dwarves. They probably did not really stand a chance </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> them without the elves. Not that she would tell her dwarves that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned back into the mountain. She needed to find out what was going on and where everyone was and it would be better that she advise Fíli and Kíli of it </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> she went rather than simply disappearing. She could not plan ahead, could not work out what action </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> would take and when, if she did not know what their odds were like. It was a brief debate, neither liked it, neither could think of a good reason for her </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to investigate, then she was stripped to her mithril tunic and leaping from the ramparts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was time to find out where everyone was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>High above everything, Penny spent a while watching Vesta pace on the ramparts. She felt a twinge of loss at the distance that separated them now. Once they had been almost perfectly united and now… The dwelf blamed the Valar. Elves were not meant to grow at the same speed as the rest of the world and apparently that included her now. It was something she and Glorfindel had spoken of during one of their many conversations. Yes other races tended to see elves as either stuffy or frivolous, but the dwelf knew that they were playful in their own way and liked playing and joking around and basically being big kids. One only had to see Berechon or Salabdúr working on new ideas to see that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was startled then, when she suddenly saw Vesta take off into the air as well and wondered if the dwobbit would notice her or if the fact that she was higher up would change things. All the dwelf had to do was look toward the east and, thanks to her new vision, she could clearly see the approaching dwarf army.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Vesta took off toward the east, Penny took off toward the north. It took some time, but eventually she could see the dark smear heading in their direction. At the distance she could see, the orcs were probably two days away from them. She would normally have guessed three or four days, but something told her that they were being driven harshly to move faster. She turned and flew back toward Dale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta went east first, she would worry about the Men and elves later, although they seemed to be heading into Dale to make camp there, first she needed to know where the dwarves had got to. It was still daylight, just, so the streak of plasma that departed the Lonely Mountain was not immediately noticeable. As it happened the Iron Hills dwarves were easy to find, only an hour or two’s march away at most. The sensible thing, of course, would have been to go back to the mountain and tell the others. Unfortunately, there were other concerns to keep in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Men were making camp on the fringes of Dale, so they obviously intended to remain nearby, which probably meant that they would do everything in their power to prevent Dáin and his people from getting into Erebor. And it looked like the dwarves were considering stopping for the night as the sun was beginning to set. They could see well enough to march by night, she knew, and it would make things easier if everyone was in place when the orcs arrived rather than three armies split across the field and potentially still working against each other. Even if not deliberately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be better for the dwarves to arrive under the cover of darkness, when the Men would be at too great a disadvantage to stop them, than by daylight. The elves, who she had spotted with Gandalf, would be another problem entirely, but she did not yet know where they stood in this whole mess and it had not been the time to find out. Dwarves first, elves after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master could go fuck himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dáin was fairly easy to spot, because apparently he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> ride a boar to war, and by the time she was close enough to him to cause cries of alarm, she was already in place to float down in front of him. Arrows were incinerated as they flew, and the axes and swords which moved towards her were heated in their owner’s hands until the dwarf using them could no longer stand it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She inclined her head to the dwarf lord, clearly speaking an ancient Khuzdul greeting. Dáin paused, gesturing for his people to hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who, or should I say what are you?” He asked. Dáin, she knew, was often portrayed as a brash idiot, but she was also aware that there was a canny politician behind the loud voice and seemingly thoughtless words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My true identity, and the story of how I came to be, will have to wait, Dáin Ironfoot," Vesta replied. "I am merely a representative of those powers far greater than you or I. Sometimes I am a weapon, sometimes I am justice, and other times I am vengeance. At this moment, however, I am a messenger. The Men have come to try and take Erebor and her treasure from those to whom it rightfully belongs. The elves have arrived led by Tharkûn, and they are only days, at most, ahead of two massive armies of orcs and goblins."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like quite the gathering," Dáin commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Vesta agreed with a smile. "And I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> hate for you to be deprived of a dance or two."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't dance as nimbly as I used to," the dwarf lord replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I'm certain your axe is as sharp and eager for orc blood as ever," she countered. "The truth of my words is easily ascertained. You are no more than a few hours away and I gain nothing by lying to you. My loyalty is to the line of Durin, and, more personally, to Fíli and Kíli." She rose into the air once more, now brilliant against the darkening sky. "The next time you see me, I will be at their sides. Do try not to be late."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left before anyone could get the bright idea of trying to stop her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gandalf frowned slightly, perhaps the only one who understood the bright flash of flame that flew off toward the east. But there was nothing he could do about it at present. Instead, he rode his horse next to Thranduil’s as they, along with the four brightest elves, made their way toward the barricaded gate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon reaching it, Thranduil looked up and called, “Hail, Erebor! And congratulations upon the reclamation of your mountain. We have come to honor old alliances…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Old alliances,” Dwalin groused as he stood beside Fíli and Balin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you want to proceed, lad?” Balin asked the younger dwarf. Fíli looked startled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” he muttered. “What would Thorin do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do what Thorin would do,” Balin said quickly. “Our situation just got more precarious, even with Dáin on the way. Best not to antagonise them for the moment. We might be in the mountain, but they have the numbers to keep us cut off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally decided to catch us up, Gandalf?” Fíli shouted down. “You missed all the fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do beg your pardon, Prince Fíli.” Gandalf called back. “I was unavoidably detained.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Vesta mentioned it was important,” the prince agreed. “Luckily, they were able to handle the dragon without you.” He eyed Thranduil, who was glowing noticeably. “My Lord Thranduil,” Fíli’s tone was cooler, “I hope this encounter with you and your people will be more… civil than the last.” He turned his gaze upwards, hoping that he would see the fire form of his wife streaking towards them. The sky was disappointingly empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil raised one regal brow at the slight on his title but he let the matter slide. “It is only my desire to show our willingness to renew alliances and make up for some of our earlier slights.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how nice,” Fíli mumbled. Dwalin snorted and Balin kicked him. “I would invite you in, of course,” he shouted down instead, “but as you can see, our gate is blocked. It will be a while until we are able to open it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do not require access to your mountain. We have brought tents and are more than willing to await the coming war upon your doorstep.” Thranduil said, a serene smile upon his face. “We merely wished for you to know that the might of the Greenwood will be at your side in the coming days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to cost us?” Fíli whispered to Balin. He was not ready for all of this, he decided, Mahal curse his uncle for deciding to put him in this position. “Then you have our thanks,” he replied to the elf king. “Your willingness to aid us,” this time, “will not be forgotten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked to the sky again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Vesta?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil dipped his head graciously and turned his horse to ride back to his elves. As he went, he called out orders in Sindarin to set up camp. Gandalf, with nothing else to do and quite possibly just as thrown by the confrontation as the dwarves, went with him. It was visible when Thranduil paused before changing the direction his horse was going and making his way to an elf that glowed far beyond any of the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon returning to Dale, and avoiding being seen by the Men as they set up camp on the outskirts of the city ruins had been fun, Penny had a brief discussion with Glorfindel before they both decided it would be wise to see about joining the elf camp. They took the long way out of Dale so as not to be seen by the Men and walked side by side toward the elven army that was still standing at attention and facing the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Glorfindel was blazing with a sunlit aura, brighter than any elf in Arda even with his armor hiding some of it, made the differences between them being like day and night even clearer as the sun slowly lowered in the sky. He was actually a light source as they moved closer to the mountain and she started to disappear into the shadows as her specially crafted armor refused to reflect light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever is making you giddy…” Glorfindel murmured. “Stop before you make me laugh. We are supposed to be presenting a serious front.” He glanced ahead, noting Thranduil and Gandalf up at the gate. “We should go over there.” He whispered, tilting his head at a group of elves in slightly different armor. “Those are his generals. We should wait to speak with him there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was where they went, moving through the ranks until they reached the generals. Thanks to Glorfindel’s glow they stood out, but aside from that, they merely stood near them and waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Thranduil finished his conversation and the army went at his order to set up camp. The elf king paused when he spotted Glorfindel and moved toward the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower. Upon reaching them, he dismounted and let one of the guards take his horse away. He regarded the golden elf and the dark creature beside it before canting his head. “I would speak with you both in private.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barely exchanging a glance, Glorfindel and Penny accepted the request and followed as Thranduil led them out of hearing distance of the army. Then, because Penny knew Gandalf’s tricks, she swirled the air around them in a barrier  that would not let the old coot have the wind steal their words to his ears. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> trick, damn it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a time of looking out at the freely flowing river, Thranduil spoke. “I wish to thank you, Lord Glorfindel. And your Lady.” He flicked his gaze first to Glorfindel and then to Penny before looking back at the river. “While I did not appreciate your words at the time and had my son and several guards follow you… I must congratulate you upon your wedding. And thank you for that as well. The surge of energy produced by your binding cleared much of the darkness within the forest. And our minds and souls with it.” Thranduil turned to look back at the glowing army, their shine varying from just visible to bright enough to light up the area around them. “It was not until our minds were cleared that I realized how far I had fallen…” He shook off whatever was on his mind. “You are welcome within my kingdom, I rescind the earlier banishment.” Thranduil decided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel and Penny were floored. “I thank you, your majesty.” Glorfindel bowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However… “I am uncertain as to if I deserve your thanks.” Penny said before she blurted out, “I was the one that killed your guard captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her husband gave her a stricken look at the confession and Thranduil appeared stunned. The king looked as if he were going to question it when the woman raised her hands and displayed the sharp claws on her gauntlets. He realized that they could have made the injuries they had found on Tauriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil finally said, “We received a letter some years ago saying our guard captain’s days were numbered and that Manwë’s Wrath would be the one to end them…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grimaced at that. “Yeah… I have been blessed by Manwë and have a tendency to call myself Manwë’s Wrath, or Manwë’s Love, or whatever mood I’m in at the time when I’ve had too much to drink. So I probably wrote it...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elf king very nearly snorted with amusement at that. But instead he sighed and shook his head. “It was that letter which caused me to promote Tauriel to the position of Guard Captain.” At the woman’s shocked look he nodded gravely. “I believe in this instance, I am as culpable in her death as you and thus, by royal decree we shall speak no more on the matter.” He turned then, heading toward the camp with Penny only just dropping her shield before he hit it. “Feel free to join us tonight if you wish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How many expected Thranduil to do <i>that</i>?!</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>How many even realize what Thranduil just did? *snickers*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0127"><h2>127. Wolf Totem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I breathe fire like a dragon killing demons<br/>Am I go hard? Yeah, we gonna seize the day<br/>Hellfire, rain it down upon my people<br/>If ya gonna bring the evil, we could bury it today</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyfpjGs859E">The HU feat. Jacoby Shaddix of Papa Roach, <i>Wolf Totem</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Vesta was alarmed by the number of campfires near Dale when she arrived back at the mountain, she did not show it. She had taken a brief detour north after giving the Iron Hills dwarves a bit of a poke in the right direction and was more alarmed by the mass of movement she could see coming from that direction than anything else. In fact, her greater concern was that there might not be enough dwarves, Men and elves. She suspected that even if they were an even match for the orc armies, she would still be concerned that there would not be enough of them to win this war without losing someone important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was, of course, no chance at all that Fíli and Kíli would stay in the mountain as the battle raged. If she was out there, they would be as well and there was nothing that she would be able to say which would convince them otherwise. Not even pointing out the risk connected with one of them dying. She could not be certain, but given the fact that her soul was so intertwined with theirs she suspected that if just one of them died, the other two would waste away from grief anyway. It was one of those far reaching consequences that the dwobbit had learnt to constantly factor into her decisions. In truth, she should have resisted the urge to begin the relationship at all until they had succeeded, but hindsight was a wonderful waste of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sweep over Dale allowed her to establish that Penny and Glorfindel were still there and unharmed, but though she was tempted to stop and at least attempt to mend things between herself and her sister, it was not the time. A thought which was reinforced by shouting from the abandoned town when someone spotted her. Besides, what was she supposed to say? Sorry I had to act like a princess rather than your sister? Sorry I freaked out at the thought that the silly ways we used to concoct for Thorin to die might not actually be a game to you? Sorry that I hurt you, well </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was true, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry, but Penny was entitled to an explanation as well and that was the part that the dwobbit was going to struggle to answer without hurting her all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, getting shot out of the sky while attempting to talk to her sister would not achieve anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and returned to Erebor to find Dwalin waiting for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thinking about going to see her, were you?” He asked. “Saw you pause over Dale,” he added, “you aren’t exactly easy to miss when you’re all lit up like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I owe her an apology,” Vesta said, “she was right, I had no right to speak to her the way I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of my business,” Dwalin shrugged. “I’m not where I am for my brains, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," the dwobbit smiled. "It's because you're pretty."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And don't you forget it," he snorted. "let's get you back to your lads before Kíli does something daft, like sneak out after you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny and Glorfindel spent some time among the elves that evening and into the night. They stayed together for the most part, especially when they both started to feel uncomfortable with all of the thanks that were added to congratulations. Apparently Thranduil had not seen fit to explain anything to outsiders, but the elves that were affected by the cleansing energy had had a right to know. After a time Glorfindel got involved in a discussion with a couple of the generals and Penny, after giving his hand a squeeze, moved off on her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf moved from one group of elven soldiers to another. The conversations varied from the proper way to mend a tent to what flowers they wanted to plant around the palace once spring arrived. It was fascinating compared to the dreariness that had rested on the elves when she and Bilbo had been sneaking around the palace. Almost against her will she found herself embroiled in that conversation about flowers, insisting that dual purpose ones would be the best: flowers that were pretty but could also be used for medicine or food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it turned out that two of the elves ran the apothecary in Mirkwood. And then it devolved into a conversation on herbal remedies and the differences in vegetation on the east side of the Misty Mountains compared to the west. One of them said that, should they all survive the upcoming battle, that they would allow Penny to borrow some of their medical texts, which included a compendium of the vegetation that grew beneath the mallorn trees of Lothlórien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Glorfindel found her she had quite lost track of time. It was only his reminder that they needed to try to get some sleep just in case the orcs arrived the next day that had the dwelf wishing the others a pleasant night and walking with her husband back toward their little house inside Dale proper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised the Master didn’t try to take over the ruins of the palace.” Penny mused as they noted that the streets were still as empty as before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps there is some superstition about the deaths that have happened within the walls?” Glorfindel suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe we should find a place to hide our things, just in case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the morning,” her ellon agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dáin arrived in the middle of the night and he seemed to take great joy in being an inconvenience. Vesta was not sure why that did not surprise her, but perhaps it was simply that she was too tired to be more than a little bit put out about being woken not long after she had gone to sleep. Nori and Balin were dispatched to lead Dáin through the small side entrance that they had cleared out and Dori went to rouse Bilbo so that the rest of the Iron Hills dwarves could be brought into the mountain. Vesta, Fíli and Kíli, meanwhile, dressed properly and gathered what they could in the way of food and drink. Thorin, meanwhile, had sent Dwalin back with the message that the three of them, along with Balin, were to explain the situation. Better, he had said, that his cousin be prepared before they met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re thinking of bringing my lads and lasses in through that door,” Dáin was saying to Balin as he came into the inn, “we’ll be waiting until next Durin’s Day to get them all in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you,” Balin said, “that the main gate will be opened shortly.” Bilbo had rushed past them only moments before, grumbling under his breath. “Obviously we have not had the opportunity to clear many of the buildings, but there are plenty of places that your people will be able to make camp for the time being.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath their feet, the mountain shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Dáin asked. “I thought the dragon was dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is,” Vesta stepped forward, “that was my brother opening the front gate. Greetings, once again, Dáin Ironfoot.” He peered at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” he chuckled, “if it isn’t the fire fairy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta Baggins,” she smiled as her husbands came to stand with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And these must be Dís’ lads!” Dáin boomed. “You’ve grown, boys, last time I saw the pair of you was…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About six years before our father died,” Kíli told him. “It is good to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you too,” the older dwarf caught the two princes in a bear hug. “Now, where is your uncle? I need to congratulate him on managing what none of us believed was possible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better sit down,” Vesta said. “It’s a very long story.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning, once they were back in their armor, Penny and Glorfindel packed up their things. The hiding place that was ultimately found was near the top of one of the towers that had been mostly smashed by a dragon at some point. It was, at this point in time, literally only accessible by dangerous climbing or flying. So naturally Penny hid their things away there before she and Glorfindel once more walked over to the elven camp. They were given some dried fruit and lembas. The dried fruit was for breakfast and the lembas was to nibble on as needed. Then it was just a matter of lingering around like the rest of the army was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the close proximity to the much smaller army of Men, Thranduil and his army did not bother with them. Thranduil probably assumed they were there to join forces with the upcoming army and then paid them no more mind. Though the king was curious about something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know that you have been blessed by Manwë?” He wondered at one point when Penny just happened to have been walking by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf stopped and regarded the king for a moment before stepping closer. “Meneldor told me.” Because he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil’s brow furrowed in thought before he placed the name. “One of the Great Eagles.” He stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They call me Sky Sister, for the record,” the dwelf offered helpfully. Then, at the raised brows, she added, “I can fly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed…” Thranduil was clearly disbelieving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response, Penny grinned before crouching slightly. She then jumped up into the air before shooting herself up, up, and away. She giggled to herself as the sounds of surprised elves fell away below her. Then, since she was in the air, the dwelf flew up higher and higher and higher… Before too long she was actually at the peak of Erebor, miles above everything. She drifted over to stand on the ice and snow at the top before looking around in all directions. She stopped when she saw the much closer dark gathering to the north. And, even the second army that had split off so that they could approach Erebor from both sides. Her best guess would be that they would arrive either sometime during the night, or bright and early the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf dove off of the peak and back down toward the waiting elven army. She landed not far from where Thranduil was conversing with Glorfindel and shook snow off of her armor. “They could be here as early as tonight.” She stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil tensed. “They?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel gave him a pointed look. “The orc army. She has been able to see them as they approach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The army has split in two. They plan on attacking from two fronts.” The dwelf added. It was something both she and Vesta knew, but it was more than time for them to be prepared for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is useful information indeed.” Thranduil nodded toward Penny as he called for his horse so that he could ride to the gate. The dwarves needed to be made aware. Hopefully the army they thought they had sneaked into the mountain would be rested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil only had two of his brightly glowing guards with him when he approached the front gate this time. He called out, “Hail, Erebor. We bring news!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, look!” Dáin roared, “the fairy of Mirkwood graces us with his presence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lord, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Vesta chided loud enough to be heard. Then she rolled her eyes with a sigh. “Join us, King Thranduil, we eagerly await your news. One of my guards will meet you at the door. This bellowing between allies is unbecoming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, hark at you with the silver tongue,” the dwarf lord chuckled. “Mahal’s blessing indeed.” Vesta shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil approached the door and, once dismounted, only one of his guards followed along, the other being left to mind the horses while they spoke with the dwarves. “This is a much more accommodating approach.” He stated the obvious, looking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What Mahal’s Blessing says, goes,”  a voice said from a door which seemed to have appeared overnight. Which it had, Bilbo had put it there so that he would not have to move the stone again before the battle was joined. A dwarf with auburn hair and sharp eyes stepped forward. “She says to bring you to her and her princes, so if you’d follow me…” he gave a short bow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Dwarf.” Thranduil greeted, inclining his head slightly. He followed the dwarf, his guard in his wake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf led them into the mountain, past others who were checking over armour and weapons, others who were looking through supplies, and even more who seemed to be examining buildings. It was a hive of industry already, even though the arriving dwarf army had only been there half the night. Eventually they reached a large chamber, the doors were actually intact and inside was a round table that seemed to have been carved into place. Chairs had been put around it, although the mix of styles suggested that they had been salvaged from elsewhere, and there were even a few larger chairs which would be more comfortable for elves and Men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The table was littered with parchment. Large maps had been unrolled and were pinned by pieces of stone which had obviously been dislodged from somewhere. A large pot of ink, several pens and a stack of loose paper showed evidence of recent use, and what appeared to be gems and game tokens were spread over the map in places which suggested that some serious planning had been underway before the arrival of the elven king.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was already occupied by three dwarves and the halfling girl who had been such a nuisance in the cells. Of Thorin Oakenshield there was no sign, but the young dark haired one bore enough of a resemblance to him to obviously have been kin of some sort, while the blond tilted his head at Thranduil’s approach in much the same way that the dwarf king would. Dáin, of course, Thranduil was familiar with, though he often wished he was not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would offer you refreshments, your majesty,” the halfling girl said when she saw him, “but as you can probably tell, we are a little short on supplies.” Then she looked at his escort. “Thank you, Nori, could you send Balin to join us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, Princess,” the dwarf grumbled good naturedly, “I’ll play messenger for you.” Then he winked and departed, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no desire to take up much of your time.” Thranduil said, not bothering to take a seat since he expected to leave shortly. “Prince Fíli.” He greeted and then went down the line of those he knew thanks to Gandalf’s big mouth. “Prince Kíli, Lord Dáin, Mistress Baggins.” He acknowledged them by rank as he knew rank to be among the group. “I have received word only moments ago that the orc army could be upon us as early as tonight. It has split into two in the hopes that they can take us by surprise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had received similar reports not long before you came to our gates,” Fíli replied carefully. “It would be wise, I think, for us to discuss our strategy here. The last thing we would want is to inadvertently work against one another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And do you plan to include the army of Men in this war council you have arranged here? Or would you prefer to take it to neutral ground beyond the walls?” Thranduil wondered, eyes on the young crown prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli did not bother to hide the disgusted expression when he thought of having to invite the Master into the mountain. There was, however, the practicality of the matter and it was something that had already come up that morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be best that we involve him,” he said, “these approaching armies will affect his people as much as yours or mine. We have everything set up here, and adjourning elsewhere will cost us time and leave us more vulnerable than we already are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you would permit, I can send my guard to fetch the so-called master of the lake and his generals as well as my own generals to better plan how to defend your mountain.” Thranduil offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We would appreciate that, thank you,” Vesta Baggins turned her strange eyes upon him. Then she bowed her head and took a deep breath. “If it would not be too much additional trouble, could you also ask Gandalf to join us and… I am uncertain if you have met with them yet or not, my sister and Glorfindel have been living in Dale since not long after Smaug was killed. The reasons for it are… personal, but could you also have him ask them to come as well. And I do mean ask, they are well within their rights to refuse and we will not hold it against them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Thranduil had any reaction to the halfling woman’s eyes, he hid it well. He merely regarded her steadily before instructing his guard, in Sindarin, to do as the woman requested. The guard saluted his king, giving a bow, and departed. Once he had left, Thranduil finally selected the least shabby of the larger chairs present for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil said not a word while they waited, merely observing those present and their interactions with each other. All told, as far as the elf was concerned the wait was not long. The Master showed up with several other Men of uncertain identity or rank. And his guard returned, as well as his generals, with Gandalf in tow. The elves, knowing their king, brought several bottles of wine with them, passing around goblets before they set out a couple of trays loaded with fruits, cheeses, and breads. They asked for nothing, merely serving their king first before taking up standing positions around the table and already beginning to inspect the various papers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, just when it seemed there would be no one else would be joining them… Glorfindel walked in the door fully armored. He was alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta felt Kíli squeeze her hand. She was not surprised that Penny had not come, disappointed but not surprised. She was more surprised that Glorfindel had come without his wife and wondered if they had planned it or if they had argued over it first. She turned her face down briefly so that she could blink away the tears that threatened without them being noticed, then turned her attention to the shining ellon and gave him a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for joining us, my lord,” she said formally. Penny obviously wanted distance between them, so she would respect that distance, even if it meant distancing herself from one she had considered a friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel hesitated only a moment before bowing to Vesta. “I thank you for the invitation, your highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if I could do anything other than invite you,” Vesta replied. “Of all of us, you are very probably the most qualified to help us plan this engagement. And very well aware of the stakes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Considering the end result of the last massive scale battle I was in, I do not think my planning will be very helpful.” Glorfindel admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? And what happened?” The Master inquired, chomping noisily on the food the elves had brought and talking with his mouth full. “Did you get a dent in your fancy armor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel turned his blank face to regard the ‘Master’ disdainfully. “No…” he said slowly, as if speaking to an imbecile. “I died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fairly certain I can assure you that there won’t be any Balrogs this time,” the dwobbit pulled a face and kicked Kíli under the table before he could bring up her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>tendencies in that direction. “You still have a lot more experience with orcs than most of us at this table, and since Azog is no longer in charge of this army, any insight you could give us into what they might do next would be appreciated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel bowed to Vesta once more, acknowledging her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much later, after plans had been made, torn apart, remade, ripped to shreds, begun anew, argued, and fought over… The various generals and leaders had departed. Glorfindel lingered though and, once Thranduil and his guard and generals and the Master and his Men had left, the golden ellon turned to the remaining dwarves and dwobbit. “I have been requested to inquire as to if the dragon remains buried in the rubble and, if so, request if Master Baggins might be inclined to assist me in excavating a part of the beast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is,” Fíli was the one to reply, “and in disgustingly good condition for something that was killed several weeks ago. You are more than welcome to ask Bilbo if he is willing to help, although I would advise you that he is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crabby,” Kíli summed up. “Definitely crabby, bordering on Uncle, he had a very long night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would assume he would be, all things considered.” Glorfindel agreed, hinting that he knew why Bilbo was ‘crabby.’ “If I might be directed as to where I can find Master Baggins, the sooner I can complete my task the better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re all still at the inn,” Vesta piped up. “It makes life easier if we know where to find each other. Could I ask one more thing of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may ask.” Glorfindel said, having paused in the act of bowing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you give this to Penny?” The dwobbit held out an envelope with her sister’s name written on it. “It isn’t sealed, so you can read it before if you want. Or not. It’s just the things I’ve been too much of a coward to say to her the last few days. I thought I was giving her space but… Guess that’s one of the things about me that hasn’t changed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. I have no desire to interfere in your attempts to communicate with each other.” Glorfindel accepted the envelope and tucked it away behind his breastplate. He then bowed. “I thank you for your time. I shall seek out Master Baggins now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out that throwing around giant bits of rock was just something a crabby Bilbo was particularly inclined to do and the hobbit went with the elf willingly. Glorfindel stood out of the way, admiring how the more riled up Bilbo got the more easily he could move the stone. The hobbit would need to rest after this if he wanted to be prepared for the battle, though. But as for the other, Glorfindel had a potential solution. “How angry are you willing to make her knowing that anger will be rightfully directed at you?” The ellon wondered before saying, “Because you are fully capable with your abilities of making certain she stays somewhere safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have taken enough away from her, don’t you think?” Bilbo asked as he tossed another fallen stone out of the way. “I cannot take her choice to fight from her as well. It is why we haven’t yet told any of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is perfectly understandable. I merely wished to make certain you were aware of the option. I once tried to keep Penny safe from possible harm. It was… Very thoroughly pointed out to me that I needed to mind my own business.” Glorfindel grimaced at the memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, trying to keep her safe from harm is apparently something that you and Vesta have in common,” Bilbo muttered, “and that neither of you appear to be particularly good at. Until you asked to get to the dragon I didn’t believe the story Dori had told for a moment. Vesta certainly did, but I thought she was just upset after their argument instead of it being </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While it was dangerous, and reckless, in her circumstances I do believe she made the correct choice in taking that dive.” Glorfindel admitted. “According to her Smaug could whip his head around as fast as a snake striking. Had she tried to move to the side or up he could still easily have caught her. By going in on her own terms she controlled the situation and while her ears hurt and her hearing was ringing for days after, she was ultimately unharmed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo did not have a response to that. The thought of Bofur doing something like that made his blood run cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Bilbo finally uncovered the dragon’s head, Glorfindel grimaced. It was certainly large enough that, had the dwelf not reacted as swiftly as she had, the dragon could have merely closed his mouth and she would have been gone. It ended up taking Bilbo making a stone wedge to push open the dragon’s mouth before Glorfindel could crawl into the rancid maw. There was a series of metallic clicks before he crawled back out, holding the talon boots out at arm’s length as they dripped with fetid drool and coagulated blood. He could not help but sound impressed when he said, “She very nearly severed his tongue.” He turned to the hobbit. “I thank you for your assistance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as I never have to do that again,” Bilbo gagged, “you are welcome. And now, I think, I will take a hot bath. A very hot bath. Give my regards to your wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I envy you that.” Glorfindel said, quirking a smile to the hobbit. “I shall. And please do the same for me.” He nodded before turning and heading toward the exit. He kept the smelly boots at arms length the entire time, his expression pinched as he tried to avoid being ill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You already had that letter,” Kíli commented as he combed his wife’s hair. She hummed but did not bother to reply further as she pretended to read through more details about her upcoming dwarf wedding. “You knew that she would refuse to come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew,” Vesta replied, setting the parchment aside. Dáin, at least, had not objected to it all. He had just laughed and told the lads that </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to do it eventually, it might as well be a fire fairy. “I didn’t even really expect Glorfindel to turn up to be honest, it was a gamble that didn’t pay off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have just gone to speak with her, you know,” Kíli pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” the dwobbit disagreed, “there’s been plenty of stuff we’ve fallen out over before. Some of it was stupid, at the time, some justified, some I still haven’t quite wrapped my head around. But we’ve been falling out more and more, and… I don’t know. I’m not who I was when I arrived and maybe I’ve changed too quickly for her. Maybe bonding with the two of you changed something in me as well. I certainly never really noticed it until we got to Erebor. The shock of it all had settled by then anyway. And we were brought up in such different places, they might as well have been different worlds in some respects. Maybe they just aren’t as compatible as we thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this means you won’t go to her because…” Kíli prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because the way I said it was wrong, but the point needed to be made,” she sighed. “And because at the moment I suspect it will just devolve into another fight rather than us actually getting past it. And because some of it I don’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk to her about it. She’s changed too, not as obviously but there are bits here and there, and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re scared of her,” Kíli concluded, finally able to determine what it was that he was feeling over the bond that the three of them now shared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” the dwobbit replied after a moment of thought. “Well… I am a little, but I’m more scared of myself. I’m scared of what our next argument might turn me into.” His fingers stilled. “She had ten years to learn how things work among dwarves, to learn more than just your language, but she hasn’t, not as much as she needs to keep herself out of hot water anyway. And that’s probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault, I should have pushed it a bit more or something. Or taught her myself, or asked Nori to help. He was always happy enough to answer all of our questions. And I really should have pushed it after that stupid letter…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s half elf,” Kíli pointed out after a moment. “Even if she had walked among us openly she would have been treated with disdain, perhaps even hurt or killed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Vesta grumbled in frustration. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But she said once that she had sort of hoped she might fit in more among dwarves more than she does with the elves, it was not long after we got married I think, and that it hadn’t happened. And I didn’t think much of it because she had never been free to be herself, but at the same time, it’s hard to fit into a place when you blithely meander along ignoring the laws and customs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have ignored your share of them,” Kíli pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m a hypocrite. It’s a character flaw,” he poked her. “But I have also tried to do better and </span>
  <em>
    <span>learn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t have a choice. And I can’t let her ignorance get her or anyone else killed, but when I try to explain these things her eyes glaze over and it’s like talking to a wall. And so I get frustrated and say awful things to her and one of these days it won’t just be saying it. And that terrifies me. I took the cowards way out, I’m better at writing anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could have come with you,” he told her. “Tried to keep the peace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but what I feel, you feel to a degree,” she shook her head and Kíli muttered a quiet agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Fíli had struggled to process all the emotions that the days following Thorin’s attack on the dwobbit had brought up. And he had definitely felt the surge of frustration in the moment that Penny had made the same threat that Vesta had only talked Fíli out of half an hour before. And it had been mixed with his own, because if his wife was going to ask such a thing of anyone, it should be her husbands, regardless of their relationship with the dwarf in question. The clash of emotions had left the pair of them too off kilter to cut in and stop a bad situation getting worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No feeling guilty,” Vesta told him, obviously picking up on it. “I know better, you didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think she will read it?” He asked, turning the conversation back to the original subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Vesta murmured. “I like to think she might one day, but in all honesty she’s probably pissed enough at getting a letter rather than me going to her that she’ll chuck it on the fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli really hoped that would not be the case, but rather than speak he picked up the comb once more and continued in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you dearly.” Glorfindel said when he returned to his heart’s side. “But I refuse to clean these things for you. It is bad enough I had to carry them from the mountain…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny made a disgusted face before shrugging. “Toss them in the shallows of the river. I’ll wash them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your… The princess sent you a letter.” Glorfindel said after he had done just that and then cleaned off his own armor. He pulled out the letter and offered it to the dwelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the letter, Penny regarded it for a moment. She flipped it in her fingers a bit before tucking it away behind her own breast plate, wedging it between the steel and the pack of medicinal vials. Then she pulled off her gauntlets and gloves before moving to the river to wash her boots off. “She is such a fucking hypocrite.” The dwelf said. “Always wanting me to talk when shit goes on and then she can’t even face me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel said nothing and was surprised when after that first little bit, the dwelf did not continue ranting. She did not even seem angry. She felt resigned more than anything else. He seated himself on a rock not far from where she was using river mud to scrub her boots clean. Once she had thoroughly rinsed them, they walked back to their little house together, building the fire and up and sitting as close as their armor would allow while Zephyr amused himself thoroughly drying the boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a time, Penny quietly said, “I’m going to spend eternity with you.” Almost as if she were reminding them both of the fact. Shortly after she asked, “Does it hurt when your friends die?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not until then that Glorfindel realized that, for all her bluster and reckless energy, the dwelf had not truly lost anyone close to her. The last time she had been in her world, the family and friends that she cared about had all still been alive and healthy. And in the ten and a half years since it was unlikely they would have died. His reply was soft. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it hurt more if you’ve known them longer?” Penny wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The golden ellon could tell she already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear the words. “If you love them, it does not matter how long you knew them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a while until finally Glorfindel took the greaves and taloned boots away from Zephyr. He tested the triggers and the release levers and, once he determined them to be in working order, he pulled out the straps they had acquired from the elven camp and affixed swapped out the ones she had sliced through to remove them. Then he lifted her feet one at a time, sliding her leather boots into the metal shells and latching them into place before affixing the greaves. Then he sat next to her again and held her close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They remained that way for a long time until they heard the elven horns sounding the approach of the orcs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why no... We didn't forget to find a song for this chapter until the last minute and that's why it's a bit later than they've been going up lately. How could you suggest such a thing?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0128"><h2>128. Fight As One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our World's about to break<br/>Tormented and Attacked<br/>Lost from when we wake<br/>With no way to go back<br/>I'm Standing on my own<br/>But now I'm not alone</p><p>Avengers Assemble!</p><p>Always we will fight as one<br/>Till the battle's won<br/>With evil on the run<br/>We never come undone</p><p>Assemble, we are strong<br/>Forever fight as one<br/>Assembled we are strong<br/>Forever fight as one</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyhtaQYCKn0">Bad City, <i>Fight As One</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was very easy to say that the rush outside as the forces moved to take up their positions was chaotic. It was quite possibly even more than chaotic. The sun was starting to set and really they should have expected the orcs to go for a night fight. Penny trailed behind Glorfindel, her left hand clasped in his right as they moved. Somewhere along the way he acquired a shield that was on his own left arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you even get that?! Is it yours? Where did you have it hiding away?! Which of your packs could it even fit inside?” Penny wondered, babbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The random fixation on the shield was enough to briefly alarm Glorfindel and he pulled his wife to the side as elves rushed by them. He got her to focus on him before asking, “Who dies? Who are you here to save?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli.” Penny answered easily, her eyes bright as she looked up into her favorite golden glow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel paused, a few bits of information slotting into place and making her reactions to recent situations more clear. “Then focus! If you want to save them you need to remember your task!” The ellon said. “Remember what was planned!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny tilted her head slightly before saying, “You can dig a ditch to guide water, you can melt or carve stone, and you can bank or feed a fire…” Then she smiled, reaching up and brushing her fingers against the side of Glorfindel’s helmet as if, were it not there, she would have tugged on his hair. “But you cannot tame the wind.” Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him along to his planned position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta watched her husbands as they put their armor on. Among all the other tasks that they had needed to complete was the job of finding and adjusting any armor that was in good condition so that it would fit the members of the Company who most needed it. Which happened to be all of them. While Thorin had kept himself distant in the weeks since the events in the treasury, he had quickly volunteered to make sure that everyone was properly protected. Which included him. They needed everyone that they could get during the upcoming battle and whether Thorin liked it or not, until the truth about why he was insisting on a regency came out he was still a symbol of hope and leadership to his people. They would follow him. And with the helm that Vesta had dug out no one would see the terrible burn on his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew that Fíli, especially, was still hopeful that Thorin could be talked out of stepping aside. She also knew that there was the real possibility that Thorin, in his shame over his actions, might deliberately place himself in the best position to get himself killed. Dwalin had promised to keep an eye on him, but during planning each of the elementally gifted had been assigned someone important to keep an eye on. Vesta, naturally, had Fíli and Kíli, although she also had Bilbo for back up. Dori had been instructed to keep an eye on Thorin and she had no idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penny was looking out for specifically, since the detail of who would watch for whom had been hammered out somewhat later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She forced her thoughts back to now, her heart thundering in her chest as she pulled on her mithril and looped her swords at her waist. She had asked, one last time, for Fíli and Kíli to stay in the mountain. They had refused, not that she was surprised, so she made them promise to stay close. They were not there to inspire stories of legends. They were there to make sure that the mountain remained in dwarf hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they were to stay alive while they did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one knew which side the orcs would reach first. Everyone was in place, waiting. On one side of the mountain, ready to meet the oncoming hoard, Lilly and Dori had been placed. Their position had them closest to the river where Dori’s gift would be easily accessed. On the other side, further away from the mountain, Bilbo and Penny were waiting. Even though they had been paired this way, there was still distance between them as they all ranged out from a central point in which Glorfindel stood. The ellon was behind quite a few soldiers, eyes closed as he focused on the elemental auras, ready to boost them all as needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each of the four elementally gifted was placed just within Glorfindel’s awareness of them, if they drifted much further away from his position he would not be able to reach them. This put Dori closest to the elf, those two being the least familiar with each other. Then Bilbo, then Vesta, and, to Glorfindel’s dismay, Penny was more than twice the distance of any of the others due to the strength of their bond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf crouched down, waiting. As it grew darker her eagle vision started to lose effectiveness, but it only took a moment for her dwarf vision to boost it and the world lit up again as she scanned from her actually relatively exposed location. It was only her dark armor that did not reflect light that allowed her to be so far out from the others. She strained, listening, before, to the casual observer, she mimed pulling something out of her armor. She bounced it in her hand and then tossed it over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zephyr took off, following his Mistress’s will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta stood with Dori and waited. The plan was that she would avoid lighting up until it was absolutely necessary. Her mithril tunic was covered with another of dark cloth so that no stray light could glint off it. Once it was fully dark, however, she Fíli and Kíli would stick closer to the Men so that she could provide a light source. The elves and dwarves would be fine to fight by moonlight, the Men would find it harder. Vulcan had taken a new form for the sake of this battle, and rather than lingering in her hair purely to hold it back, he had shifted and stretched until he covered the dwobbit’s head as a form of helmet while still keeping her hair from her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dori was slightly further from her, although she could still just about see him. Depending on which directions the orcs came from first would depend on whether Dori or Bilbo would form the first wave of their attack. Once, Vesta had thought that she and Penny would be paired, especially as Dori’s ability was the one that the dwobbit was most vulnerable to. She understood the practicalities of it all, just as she understood that putting her and Penny together as things between them stood was a very bad idea, but at this point it should have been them together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She drew herself up and waited. It was nearly time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound that began the battle was not a sound anyone had really been expecting at all. There was a sense of change at first, a stirring in the air followed with a quick increase in the air pressure that caused ears to need to be popped…. And then, in the fading light, an unmistakable funnel swirled into existence out of nothing. It ripped up dirt and rocks and the charred trees of the desolation and the noise of the massive wind speeds was incredible as it turned and moved rapidly away from the mountain and soon there was the panicked shouts of orcs and screams as the orcish army in the path or the tornado was swept away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tornado cut off a chunk of orcs ahead of the rest and they ran, trying to escape the pull of the wind only to impale themselves on stone spears jutting from the ground that had not been there moments before. An entire wall of those stone spears soon had dead orcs upon dead orcs as the panicked ones fleeing the tornado crushed their fellows into the sharp points before the corpses were thick enough for them to climb over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the distance, the tornado twisted off to one side before fizzling out and the roar of orcs was heard in the wake as they rallied. They raced toward the mountain once more, climbing over the impromptu barricade of corpses of their own kind..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Manwë’s Wrath indeed.” Thranduil murmured from beside Glorfindel, noting the other elf’s slight smirk of reply before he nodded and motioned for his archers to fire their longbows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another wave of orcs fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s our cue,” Vesta muttered, turning her gaze towards Dori. “I hope you can do this,” she breathed as her friend’s stance shifted. The second army of orcs would be upon them at any moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their only warning was the click of a loose stone, hardly audible over the sound of the battle that had already begun to rage. The plan was simple Vesta would set them on fire, and Dori would wash them away. The flames were easy to ignite, they had deliberately spread dry brush over the ground to give Vesta a good starting point and they went up quickly. Having a fire already started used less energy and as soon as enough orcs were on the other side of her barrier she drove it as high and hot as she could, bursting into flames herself as she did so and rising up as the orcs who fled the fire towards the river came up against a wall of water provided by Dori. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flames rushed ahead of the water as walls of opposing elements smashed through the oncoming army, screams abruptly cut off by the wave of water that Dori had pulled directly from the river. The Men, who had been dubiously waiting for such a signal, followed the water and began their own fight against the orcs that had followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>High above it all, Vesta watched over her husbands, even as she put to use some of the techniques that Penny and Glorfindel had once pulled her up on. There was no enjoyment of it now, though, no fascination or need to make it as painful as possible. There was simply the need to make it as quick as possible without harming an ally in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you didn’t just keep the tornado on them!” Bilbo complained as Penny guarded him on his way to another location. Zephyr swirled around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was requested of me that I not steal everyone’s fun.” The dwelf snickered before flinging a  handful of orcs up into the air before they could block off her and Bilbo’s path. She threw them as if she were firing a slingshot and they flew high before arching down to crash back into the hoard. “Are you ready?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you make games of this?!” The hobbit was panicked, unable to help remembering the way that she talked about murdering the elf back in Mirkwood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny huffed slightly, remembering one of Glorfindel’s earlier lessons. “It’s okay to not respect someone or something that would try to kill you.” Just then they reached Bilbo’s next hiding spot. “Box in… Don’t use it unless it’s an emergency.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimacing, Bilbo nodded before pulling some stone up to block himself into the spur of the mountain as if he had never been there at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the hobbit was hidden away, the dwelf’s face went blank and she turned. Pulling Trickster loose, she squeezed the triggers to let the handle fully extend as she turned toward the orcs. A dozen on the edge of the battle started gasping for breath and the dwelf dove in, axe swinging. She looked around once those had been taken out, gauging how far the orcs had gone since their initial interference. The orcs were nearly to the dwarves, men, and elves below. She gave Trickster a twirl before asking, “Which way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zephyr bobbed slightly before taking off in a certain direction. The dwelf quickly followed the elemental, leaving a path of staggered or outright dead orcs in her wake. But, as she had said once upon a time, she was using her gift far more often than she would have before. Orcs were frequently launched into the air high enough that the landing would injure if not outright kill them. She had a promise to keep...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours had passed. The battlefield was a mess. Arrows were running dry and archers were bringing out their swords. The armies had a massive section where the lines were blurred with how far groups had made it behind each other’s lines. Those that could fall back for a rest, did so while fresher troops moved forward and took up the fight. Those that had gotten trapped behind the enemy’s line were on their own… Right up until a path was made for them, orcs being flung off to the sides as a dark armored warrior walked among them with a swirling barrier around them. The path cleared, the exhausted soldiers fell back with the warrior guarding their exit before the warrior was once again gone, finding another group that had been blocked off and clearing a path for them as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a crumbling sound that had every dwarf that heard it flinching and it was immediately followed by a very large section of ground just dropped out from underneath a large chunk of the orc army. They fell into a massive pit of spikes that no one could have ever guessed existed below that stretch of ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after that, Bilbo vacated his hiding spot, ring on his finger to make him invisible to the world, as he dodged his way through the bodies in search of Bofur. He was pulling his ring off as he ran toward her, sliding Sting into the back of an orc’s thigh to distract it so that Bofur could smash it’s skull in with her mattock. The hobbit soon turned his attention to building stone javelins that Bifur gleefully took and started throwing into the oncoming hoard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hobbit was feeling drained, encouraging the ground to open up in that way had taken a lot of energy. He was just starting to look for a place to sit down for a few minutes when he felt a comforting gesture, as if someone strong and familiar had placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder and suddenly the hobbit was invigorated once more and building stone javelins for more than one dwarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dori was starting to struggle. He had noticed the way that Vesta used her abilities and began to emulate them, even as he fell back on the more familiar action of hand to hand combat. Orc after orc fell gasping as its lungs filled with water pulled from the rest of its body. It was, in a way, easier than slamming walls of water into them, but he did not have the practice that the dwobbit, who had just felled five at once with barely a glance as she chucked a fireball at one who was trying to sneak up on Fíli, had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel, from where he was keeping track of all of those gifted by the Valar, sent a wave of reassurance to Dori before he boosted the dwarf’s system. Tiredness would wash away, strength would renew, and energy would seem to jump higher than before in the wake of the elf’s gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost instinctively, every elf and half-elf on the battlefield knew when the sun was starting to rise. It had taken a long time for Penny to finally ask about that, why she never seemed to sleep past sunrise anymore. It was instinct because they had lived with only the light of the stars for so many years and most of the elves present on the battlefield had also been present for the very first sunrise. All had memories of gathering to watch it and that instinct had never left their blood. So they knew that the new day was nearing and, of course, right then was when the second orc army suddenly charged over a spur on the opposite side of the mountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The charge of the second orc army distracted Vesta from her husbands for just a moment, she had known that they were coming, had been waiting for them and yet it was still an unpleasant surprise given that they had so many left from the first army to still handle. Worse still, most of the Men had not noticed the approaching second wave, though they had been warned. Furious, the dwobbit slammed a wall of heat and flame into the oncoming orcs, only to feel a wave of pain and terror flood over her. The fire she was using died instantly as she turned to see Fíli and Kíli all but cut off from their allies, the moment of distraction too much for some of the Men around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were pressed in on all sides, the few short minutes that she had spent ensuring that half of the male population of Esgaroth was not wiped out by the orcs they had their backs to had been sufficient for the few Men still with her husbands to be wiped out. Fíli and Kíli were still fighting, though the blond was down a blade, but they would be overwhelmed before more of the Men could get to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rage filled her. They were hers, they would always be hers and she was damned if she was going to let any orc take them from her. Several orc heads exploded in a shower of hot gore, still more burst into flames where they stood. Orc after orc, goblin after goblin, died in the gentle light of the rising sun as the dwobbit turned her abilities upon them without mercy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dipped slightly as she blazed through them, the energy to destroy that number of them so quickly having depleted her ability to keep herself in the air with much ease. Perhaps recognising that she would not be able to come to their aid like that again, Fíli and Kíli pulled back and took the line of Men with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel gritted his teeth, never having had to boost more than one at a time, but he still managed to find the concentration to send a wave of energy and strength toward Vesta as well as keeping Bilbo and Dori topped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering it was her goal all along, it was inevitable that, during the distraction of the second orc army and her task of ferreting out the stray soldiers and assisting them back to the ranks, that she would come face to face with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thorin barely had time to register that he was face to face with Penny before her crossbow pistol was being raised. Her hand was steady, her gaze unwavering as she looked Thorin in the eye and pulled the trigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An orc hit Thorin from behind, a miniature crossbow bolt lodged in his throat. And Thorin looked at it, stunned, before turning his gaze back to the furious dwelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pay attention, jackass.” Penny said. “I did not get ripped from my bed and brought to this world to save your sorry self only to let you die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thorin was jolted when the dwelf grabbed him by his upper arms and threw them both into the air. “What are you doing?!” He absolutely did not yelp, and his feet did not flail in a sudden panic at being removed from the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny did not answer, flying Thorin well back into their army where she saw Bofur taking a breather with Bilbo not far from where Bofir was throwing stone javelins at orcs. She deposited the king next to the ‘dam and turned her furious gaze onto Thorin once more. “If she dies, I won’t be the one finishing what Vesta started.” She turned her attention to Bilbo. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stunned, Bilbo quickly gave Bofur a parting kiss and then the dwelf was flying away with the hobbit. Penny flew toward the newer, fresher orc army with Bilbo and, once she reached the edges of their own army she set the hobbit down without landing. This caused Bilbo to have to run a few steps to keep from falling on his face as the dwelf continued toward the army and flew up into the air. Orc archers tried to shoot her, but her summoned wind just battered the arrows aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back where Bilbo had been dropped off, the hobbit continued to race against the flow of retreating men. As soon as it seemed that he was clear and that there were only orcs ahead he threw his power into the earth. Once again every dwarf’s attention would be caught as the hobbit quite thoroughly woke up Erebor and drew on the mountain’s strength, Glorfindel’s assistance, and every bit of his own power…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CRACK!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The massive crack was the sound of the earth breaking as Bilbo broke open a gap that very quickly started to grow in width and length. The first wave of orcs fell into the newly created and still growing chasm before they skittered to a halt, unable to pursue the retreating troops. And still Bilbo pushed it. He had to be careful to not crack it through to the river while getting it to go deeper and deeper still as it cut off the orc army. He did not realize that he was screaming from the strain of pushing the earth wide open. And he was no longer conscious to realize it when he pushed too far and his eyes rolled back in his head as he fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was behind the orc army, Penny turned. She dove low, coming up on the orcs and threw out her gift in a massive wall, much as she had during that ranger patrol so long ago. She flew forward, shoving and pushing the orc army ahead of her until, inevitably, they were being pushed off of the edge and down into the seemingly bottomless chasm that Bilbo had created. She was relentless, pushing even after she felt the familiar boost of energy from her husband. She sent him an affectionate caress across the emotional link. It was not until nearly the last of the army had been shoved into the abyss that something in Penny felt like it had snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving a surprised, and pained, cry, the dwelf faltered in the air in a way she had not done in years. She tumbled, all of her strength draining away and, unable to even attempt to grasp at her drained power in her shock, she fell into the abyss after the orcs without even a scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back near Erebor’s gate, an elven healer had rushed to Glorfindel’s side. The ellon had made a strangled sound before falling over. The healer removed his helmet, checking for a pulse or sign of injury. All that they saw was a trickle of blood coming from the golden elf’s nose… A golden elf whose previously brightly blazing golden aura seemed to have vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>High above her husbands the dwobbit felt something in her go taut before it snapped. All of the energy that Glorfindel had been sending her way seemed to vanish in that moment and the flames which had covered her went out. Distantly she heard Kíli shout as she half saw Dori collapse. Then the ground was rushing up towards her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Right, that's it, see you all in two weeks!!</p><p>Well, tomorrow. Jimiel will. I have a family thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0129"><h2>129. At the Gates of Retribution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can I drive this message home<br/>And save a life from going wrong<br/>Am I able ?</p>
<p>The game is over<br/>I’ve come to the end of this road<br/>I lost my soul on the way up<br/>If only I had known</p>
<p>The game is over<br/>I’m facing the ruins of my life<br/>But I won’t go down in ashes<br/>Without one final cry</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvMy23bQNlk">Krypteria, <i>At the Gates of Retribution</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“NO!” Bofur screamed as she felt something very, very wrong swell inside of her until it broke. She went into a panic, trying to race in the direction she had last seen Bilbo heading only to be stopped when Bifur and Thorin bodily lifted her off of the ground. The ‘dam fought viciously but without any of her training or skill as she called out for Bilbo. “No! Stop! Bilbo!” She writhed like a wild thing, fighting to get free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bofur! You must calm down! Stop this!” Thorin commanded, struggling against the ‘dam even though he was not the only one holding her. “Bilbo is fine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not!” Bofur screamed. “He’s gone! Get me to him!” She managed to pry one arm free and in her lashing out managed to crack Thorin on the burned side of his face. The king dropped with a pained cry even as someone else stepped up to help Bifur hold her back. “Bilbo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin somehow managed to resist yelling at the pain radiating on the side of his face and stood to face the dam. “You cannot know anything is wrong.” He insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do! I feel it! Get me to my baby’s father! NOW!” Bofur screamed, thrashing. She almost escaped as the shock of those words sank in. Even Bombur, who had just arrived, froze. But just as she was about to slip their grasp, hands tightened reflexively on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone could process anything, there was a sudden cracking sound and Bofur went limp. The dwarves cried out in alarm and looked to see Gandalf standing behind the lip ‘dam, his staff still held at the ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If she is with child,” the old wizard declared, “she would only hurt the babe and herself in her panic. Get her inside to safety.” Then Gandalf himself headed in the direction Bilbo had last been seen heading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not long before he saw his wife begin to fall Fíli felt something in him snap. There was a sudden hollowness in his chest and his sword tumbled from his numb fingers as he heard his brother scream in a way that was full of incomprehensible agony. He could barely stand, could barely move, and he watched helplessly as his wife tumbled lifelessly from the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one of the Men who saved him, slaying an orc that would have taken advantage of his moment of anguish. He was barking orders at the others, forming a protective wall around them as two others stepped forward with a cloak stretched between them. It would do no good, Vesta was falling from too high a height and in his heart he knew that she had been taken from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, she began to slow and shine...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this what dying is like?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penny wondered. She was somewhere warm and dark. And something told her this was wrong, but she did not feel scared or alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A voice responded and Penny looked around only to continue to see nothing. But they felt familiar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You do</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I supposed to be here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was a negative sound in response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How do I get out?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I could help you, but it will be disorienting and you might forget.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What is there to forget?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penny asked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps you have already forgotten</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny considered this information. And, it sounded reasonable. She did not seem to remember anything except this warm and dark place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How do I remember?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You must be reminded</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you remind me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was the next natural question, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So much for that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, if I’ve already forgotten, then it must not be important</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Will you help me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of nothing changing, Penny wondered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>How?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Embrace me</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The same way you always have</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well that seemed sensible. And so Penny did so, moving to embrace the voice even though she could not remember ever having done so before. Not to mention that she did not know where the voice was, or who it was. A moment later she felt as if she were being ripped apart one shred at a time and she screamed!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was cold. For the first time in what could have been an eternity she was cold. There was nothing, just the rush of air and the certainty that whatever was happening would mean her death. Since she did not even know who she was at that moment, did her death mean anything?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can help you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the voice was the absolute definition of warmth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It is not your time yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How do you know?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked, feeling something shift around her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I was told, because it is time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Time?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To join.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will it hurt?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked, although hitting the ground would probably hurt more. The shifting feeling moved down her back and along her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then do what you must</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She replied and resisted the urge to scream when whatever had covered her back snapped closed around her and she began to burn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Balin had known battle before. He had known loss. He had seen family and friends slaughtered in front of him and still that pain was nothing in comparison to the soul deep agony that he had felt when Dori had fallen into the river and vanished. It was nothing at all to the way that every gentle and tender emotion in him seemed to disappear in the same moment. Now there was nothing but death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orcs and goblins fell to his spinning blade, his face a terrible mask of grim destruction as he fought his way towards the place where his soul mate had been torn from him. Even if it was possible that he would not survive this, he would meet his end near his husband. Balin would join him by the river and they would rest together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His back was to the river as he faced the orcs before him. He was dimly aware of the location of Fíli and Kíli, of the Men making a futile attempt to encourage them back into Erebor. All his true focus, however, was on the vile creatures in front of him. This was it, then, the time when he would meet his end. He roared a war cry and was surprised when the orcs took a step back as a shadow fell over him. Water fell like rain around him and he turned carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By Mahal…” he breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Gandalf made it to the chasm there was no sign of Bilbo at all. He had run by some Men who were herding the young princes back to the mountain, but other than a couple of dozen stray orcs trying to find a way around the chasm, there was nothing else. He was about to turn back when he saw a flash of color out of the corner of his eye. Making his way over, Gandalf crouched down and picked up what looked like a child’s clothing… There were only two people small enough to fit those clothes that should have been present that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my dear Bilbo…” Gandalf said, picking the clothing up. He scanned around again, not noticing as a simple golden ring fell from the clothing and rolled away across the ground. He turned, dreading the confrontation that he would have when Lady Bofur awoke. He had only gone perhaps thirty paces when the ground beneath his feet heaved as if something very large had moved beneath it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it happened again...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the third heave something very, very, very large started to pull its way out of the ground. First one massive hand appeared, seemingly a mix of stone and earth. The hand that clapped down on the ground, fingers spread wide, was easily as big as the hands of the statues standing sentry in front of Erebor, though it only had three fingers. Then it pushed and heaved and what emerged from the earth was like nothing that had been seen in known memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was massive, seemingly made of boulders in varying sizes held together by clumps of earth and roots from deep beneath the ground. Though it was human in shape, it was clearly inhuman, a large mouth and glowing green eyes the only features on the creature’s face. Each movement it made caused clumps of earth to fall from between the stones of its body and somehow, though it had pulled itself out of the ground, there was no hint of the earth being damaged from its passage. The creature looked around before spying the orcs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It roared, a terrible sound that echoed through the air and the ground shook when it charged toward the orcs. Each time one of the massive feet lifted, a cracking sound was heard. It’s steps literally binding to the earth and breaking free every time it lifted leaving jagged stones in its wake… Some of the stones sparkled: gems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Gandalf was still stunned, watching the giant earth creature begin to smash orcs indiscriminately, a piercing scream echoed out of the chasm. The scream increased until it was a howl and from within the chasm a tornado rose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This tornado was nothing like the one that the dwelf had used to start off the battle. This tornado grew out of the ground and kept growing and growing. As it rose it pulled the air in, kicking up dirt and ash and debris in a way that highlighted the shape of it. Golden lightning crackled inside the tornado as it continued to grow until it was half as tall as Erebor!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tornado shifted then, spreading out until two large arms, both with skeletal flashes of electricity running the length of them. The creature’s eyes were also golden lightning and it’s maw seemed to be a gaping crevice that had no lower part, reaching down the ‘neck’ and to the torso. It did not seem capable of closing. Like it had pulled the dirt and dust from the ground, it pulled in the air until it packed into thick storm clouds turning the upper half of the creature dark and fanning out like a cape, or wings, from its shoulders. Then, as it looked around, a second tornado funneled down from its lower half.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting forward onto this new tornado, the previous tornado started to shrink as a third tornado appeared. It moved in that manner, creating and absorbing new tornadoes to use as legs and every step it took threw orcs in all directions. From time to time it would sweep down a massive hand, brushing it over the orcs and wargs and killing them from the shock of the lightning playing over its arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a thump as Vesta hit the ground, missing the Men who had tried to catch her. Kíli screamed again, his sword once more in hand as he desperately tried to break free of the Men who had surrounded them. She was his wife, he could not allow those laughing orcs to mutilate her body and he would not freeze in his grief. Working to defend Erebor had taken her from him and he would finish what she had started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a shout from one of the orcs, this one larger than the others, and it began to rush the Men. Fíli came to stand beside his brother, swords in hand even though they were mismatched. The orcs rushed and soon the two young dwarves stood with a Man, the three of them quickly being surrounded as the orcs cut through the other men brutally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ground shook. Then there was a roar that chilled Kíli's blood as a female figure as tall as the sentry statues at the gate rose from the place where Vesta had fallen, scattering burning orcs in her wake. The heat that the being generated washed over him; her body seemed to be made of thin layers of stone that cracked and rippled over the liquid fire contained within. Her hair burnt upon her head and her eyes were pools of brilliant white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One large, yet oddly delicate, hand reached for the large and brutish orc, plucking it from the battlefield by its head. The orc shrieked briefly before the cry was cut off by the way it's skin seemed to melt from it due to the heat from the great being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"By Eru, what is that?" The Man with them asked as the creature swept through the orcs surrounding them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think that might be my wife…" Kíli replied as he watched flaming carnage follow her while hope filled him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back outside Erebor’s gate an elven healer attempted to revive Glorfindel. Since he was still breathing and had a pulse the most common remedies were tried, but none of the usual methods worked. It was not until the titanic creatures rose out of the very earth that new orders came along the ranks. No one was certain who gave them initially, but suddenly Thorin and two other dwarves rushed by carrying a third unconscious dwarf with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fall back!” Thorin called as he moved. “Everyone into the mountain!” He stayed long enough to watch the other two dwarves carry the third into the mountain before rushing back into the panicked mob. Along the way he kept calling, “Fall back! To Erebor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the help of one of the warriors, Glorfindel was picked up and carried into the mountain as well as many other wounded soldiers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While some of his elves carried the wounded into Erebor, the rest pulled up short upon finding their king. Thranduil regarded them for a moment, looking out at the massive creatures that towered over everyone and everything else on the battlefield and the way the dwarves and Men rushed to get into the mountain. He turned to his elves, issuing his orders. “Find any stragglers! Hold the line while the mortals retreat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elven army turned, moving against the flow of retreat. In some cases they were up and leaping from one dwarf or human head to another as they drew weapons to cut off any orcs still attempting to fight even as the monstrous beings decimated their ranks. At one point an elf had to pull up short as the orc he was fighting abruptly became a pillar of stone. When the stone cracked and rose and moved on, the remains of the orc were left among jagged stones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The being of fire considered the small creatures running around her ankles. They were disgusting things, filled with darkness and cruelty. She turned to look at the water being, liquid form rising over the river as tentacles of living water lashed out at more of the vile little things. There were others among them, however, smaller and lighter who needed protection from the dark things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours</span>
  </em>
  <span> some part of her whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>those are yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swept through the dark ones with a shriek, barely taking a moment to contemplate the way that they burnt as she drew near them. They were a vile blight upon her brother’s earth and she would aid him in destroying them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fall back!” Fíli was almost surprised to hear Thorin’s voice above the shouting of the Men. “Fall back into the mountain!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle!” Kíli shoved his way to Thorin’s side, Fíli following though he could hardly tear his eyes off the creature of fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to fall back,” Thorin ordered after embracing his sister’s sons, relieved to find them still alive. “We do not know what these creatures are, but I do not think we want to be here when they are done dealing with the orcs. We have no true idea if they are friend or foe, or where they came from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one is Vesta,” Fíli replied, gesturing to the flaming creature which had just sent a jet of liquid fire over a huge number of orcs. “She rose from where our wife fell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin gave him a look which asked, quite eloquently, whether Fíli had taken leave of his senses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might I suggest we continue to withdraw?” The Man with them suggested. “My wife was taken from me some years ago, but I know if she returned to me while </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset I would be seriously rethinking every argument we ever had.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a point, Master….” Kíli looked up at him, “what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bard, Master dwarf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bard,” Kíli nodded, “perhaps it would be best that we convince everyone to return to the mountain and then see if we can improve our wife’s mood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much as Fíli did not want to admit it, that was probably the most sensible thing his brother had said all day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something was missing. That was what was going through the thoughts of the massive creature of cloud and smoke and dirt, the substance changing and shifting constantly with the speed of its gale force winds. It swept aside another group of orcs as it searched. At one point the electric fingers brushed dangerously close to a group of orcs that were fighting some elves, but the lightning seemed to be able to differentiate them and while the orcs were promptly electrocuted, the hand moved on without doing more than tangling the hair of the elves as the wind of its passing blew it violently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every few ‘steps’ the creature made it would bend down, it’s maw howling as it searched among the dark blights on the otherwise beautiful earth. The howl brought with it a vacuum as the air was ripped away from a wide swathe of orcs and they all struggled before falling, swept away as the creature lowered a ‘foot’ down on where they were. The longer this searching gesture went on, the more aggravated the massive creature seemed to become. At one point it slammed its arms down and an entire legion of orcs lit up with their own skeletons of electricity before falling to the ground, bodies smoking and still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus, it was almost a relief when the creature stood and looked around, the wide cloud wings separating as a whole aerie of Great Eagles flew through the opening. The Eagles spiraled over the battlefield, assessing the situation, before they turned. Methodically the eagles picked up elves, Men, and dwarves alike, carrying them to the relative safety to be found at the mountain’s gate while the creatures that embodied the aspects of the earth cleaned up the mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The river considered the dwarf before him. A tiny, fragile thing that was not made for a life upon the water. But something told him that the small being was important. Very important. So he reached down, lifted up the small thing and placed it upon a tangle of wood, earth and grass which had become caught upon his shoulder. Then, following the example of his fire-sister, he began to wash the earth clean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the creature of earth moved, the earth rumbled with every step. It, like the larger cloudy creature, seemed to be looking for something as well. But there was no method to the creature’s searching. It would take a few steps toward the mountain, something obviously drawing it to Erebor, before it remembered all of the tiny and delicate creatures fleeing in that direction. Then the creature would turn and move in the opposite direction. After some time of this, it was near the chasm that had been created not long before it had emerged from the earth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chasm was a wound and the creature easily reached the distance from one side to the other before forcibly pulling it closed. The noise was tremendous and if any orcs had survived being pushed down into that chasm there was no way they survived it slamming closed on them. The creature swept over the seam of broken earth, mending it. It was as it was turning from this task to head toward Erebor once more that the giant earth creature’s focus shifted abruptly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A vile object dared to stain his land! The creature bent, reaching one hand to the miniscule speck that radiated foul energy. Instead of making some attempt at picking it up, the earth beneath the object broke loose and attached to the creature’s finger. Standing once more, the being brought his finger up to inspect the item as the thin stone shell that had ‘lifted’ the item flaked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The objected glinted gold and slowly grew in size, stretching so far that it was a barely visible thin band, resting on the creature’s hand, waiting… Tempting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roaring, the creature moved to throw the object  toward his flaming sibling to melt it away when something flickered in its awareness. The creature moved toward the mountain. Without thinking, as if the gesture were a habit, it slid the ring onto its finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For all the noise that the massive titans were making outside of the mountain, as frightening as they were massive, nothing was more terrifying to those that were still alive then when the very ground beneath their feet flickered and, very briefly, seemed to not exist at all. There was only the world around them and a massive gap of air below them! A moment later the world seemed right again only for the effect to happen once more! The gap beneath their feet was larger and deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside, the giant earth titan was making his way toward Erebor completely invisible. Every time one of his massive feet connected to the earth, the entire planet flickered and the ring on its finger flashed. Then, the creature stopped moving and the world tried to vanish once more….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only to pop back into existence as the ring that had been stretched thin tried to exert its power to do its magic trick… And failed! The ring snapped with a smoking fizzle, the gold crumbling to dust as it fell from the creature’s finger, and a shockwave of power swept over the land as the evil it had carried broke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is one of those things that happened because I was browsing pictures and saw one of a giant Cthulhu leaning down to peer at a tiny, tiny man and was like... "Wouldn't that be awesome if somehow that was Dori and the man was Balin?" *giggles* So water instead of flesh Cthulhu it was!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0130"><h2>130. Bring Me To Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that I know what I'm without<br/>You can't just leave me<br/>Breathe into me and make me real<br/>Bring me to life</p>
<p>(Wake me up)<br/>Wake me up inside<br/>(I can't wake up)<br/>Wake me up inside<br/>(Save me)<br/>Call my name and save me from the dark<br/>(Wake me up)<br/>Bid my blood to run<br/>(I can't wake up)<br/>Before I come undone<br/>(Save me)<br/>Save me from the nothing I've become</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM">Evanescence, <i>Bring Me To Life</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fire and Water stood together, not close enough to touch one another, but enough to show unity between the great creatures. There were only a few stragglers left to deal with now, and Fire’s attention was torn. On the one hand, the tiny beings of light that she knew were hers had been taken into the mountain. On the other, she could still feel the tendrils of darkness that infected her brother, to the north where it was weaker than it had been in some time, and to the south where it spoke of long buried flames and eternal darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tiny light creatures would not be safe in a world where such evil existed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She communicated as much to Water, who gestured to his own tiny thing in agreement. It would not take much to deal with the thing, if it was of fire as it seemed to be, and brother Earth would appreciate it. For the sake of the small and light things. He had no such tie to the mountain. There was evil to the south that was more important to deal with and nothing within Erebor to create conflict. She should claim her little things, he told her in his own way, and bring them south. That way she would have no tie there either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fire expressed agreement by turning towards the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Earth could feel the evil as well, deep within its very being. But there was something holding it where it was as well. It was crouched down in front of the Erebor’s gate, peering inside at all of the tiny faces looking back out. No move was made to try to enter even though he could feel something important inside. The proximity to the important thing was countering his desire to rid himself of the foul stains in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The massive figure of Air was furious. There were no more tiny dots of evil to destroy and she had not found the thing she was looking for. The wind around her howled furiously as she tried to find what she was looking for. But, unlike her Earth brother, she could not even feel a sense of where the thing she wanted was located… It must have been hidden in one of the other foul locations, she decided, and turned to move in the direction of one of them, though every ‘step’ she took was slow as she continued to scan the ground as she moved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While most of the Eagles had left once everyone was safe, one had stayed and watched the carnage as the massive titans decimated every trace of evil within miles of Erebor. Perched high on the side of the mountain, Meneldor watched as Water picked up a dwarf and moved it to a secure location. He watched as Fire looked ready to start moving toward a more distant source of evil. And he watched Earth settle down outside of the gate and stare at the people inside, waiting expectantly. It was his Sky Sister that worried Meneldor. Something had happened and while the others seemed to have a purpose, she was searching and grasping and coming up short even as she started to move away from the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When that happened, Meneldor dove from his perch and flew down to land between Earth and the gate. He turned to the massive titan before using his gift as one of Manwë’s Messengers to ask what the titan wanted. The eagle’s head cocked to the side, listening, before turning toward the gate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Earth says there is something within the mountain that is his and that he desires that he might keep it safe while the foul stain is purged from his body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meneldor’s words sent off a flurry of panic as the Men and Elves wondered what the greedy Dwarves could have stolen that the very </span>
  <em>
    <span>earth</span>
  </em>
  <span> would want returned badly enough to actually come and get it. The dwarves wondered what the Elves and Men had brought into their mountain that could cause the gigantic being to crush them all without even noticing. It did not take long for arguments to break out as they tried to figure out just what the creature wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough!” Fíli’s voice rang out, while he and his brother had been inside the mountain they had discussed what they had seen on the way back inside. If Vesta had become this creature of fire in line with her abilities, it was entirely probable that the same was true of Bilbo, Penny, and Dori as well. “Find Bofur,” he instructed Dwalin and Nori who were nearby. “I have a feeling she’s what he’s looking for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better be right about this, lad,” Dwalin said to him before he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m right,” Fíli replied, “then it’s Bilbo peering through the front gate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if we’re wrong?” Kíli demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With luck it will ignore her entirely,” the blond whispered. “But if we’re right it will get us out of that gate to find out what has happened to our wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Dwalin and Nori helped Bofur forth, the ‘dam was holding her aching head and feeling woozy, her eyes were also red as if she had been crying. Bombur stormed over to Fíli and Kíli. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sending my </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant</span>
  </em>
  <span> sister out to that thing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pregnant?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kíli cleared his throat when the word came out as more of a squeak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bombur nodded sharply, looking furious. “It came out during the fighting. She went hysterical, screaming that Bilbo was gone and telling us to get her to her baby’s father…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fíli we can’t risk it,” Kíli hissed to his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to,” the blond replied. “That thing is ready to start tearing into Erebor to get at what he’s after. Thousands of people will be hurt or die if we’re right and we keep him from her. If we’re wrong he’ll start ripping the place apart anyway but Bofur might just get out unhurt. Why not ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she wants to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The earth titan rumbled as he felt his tiny thing move closer… But then it stopped and did not come further, but he could not quite see and a sound, similar to a high scrape of metal on metal, came from the massive being. It was his version of whining. One massive hand moved toward the gate, as if he were going to reach inside…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bofur,” Fíli turned to the ‘dam, “I know it doesn’t sound believable, but we think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Bilbo,” he pointed towards the gate. “And we think he’s trying to get to you. Will you go to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bilbo?” Bofur said, her voice numb. But as she was moved closer to the gate she started to feel the bond she had thought was broken again. She looked up, gasping. Nothing else Fíli said registered as she wrenched herself away from Dwalin and Nori and raced toward the creature even as it reached for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone could register how quickly it moved, the massive creature made of earth and stone had scooped the ‘dam up into his gigantic hand. Then he moved the hand up, his maw gaping wide, and deposited the pregnant ‘dam into the opening. The stone mouth closed around her as the titan stood up and turned, moving away from the gate. The titan had only gone a few steps before he opened his mouth again and Bofur’s voice could be heard scolding him loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You numpty! This isn’t what I meant when I said that after the fight I wanted you to eat me!” She was smacking her hands on the lower lip of the maw, but made no move to climb out as the titan continued to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli and Kíli, once they got over their moment of utter horror, scrambled out of the mountain by the same route that Bofur had taken. Not only did they have their own great elemental being to locate, neither wanted to stick around and be handy pincushions for the outraged Company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the mountain, Bombur had fainted dead away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If an Eagle’s face could convey amusement, Meneldor’s was doing so when he turned back toward the nearly rioting group within the gate. “Where is my Sky Sister’s mate?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Thranduil, Bard, and Thorin that met with Meneldor. They first had to determine who the ‘Sky Sister’ was. This was information Thranduil possessed. “She told me herself that the Great Eagles called her Sky Sister. And considering she can fly, I understand why they do so.” The elf king said. “That means Meneldor is referring to Lord Glorfindel.” He turned to the Eagle. “I am afraid that sometime during the battle Glorfindel lost consciousness. We have not been able to revive him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are these creatures?” Bard wondered, feeling self-conscious as he spoke to the Eagle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are Arda.” Meneldor replied, which both did and did not clarify things. “And they are cleansing their body of the foul taint that has been festering for centuries. Most of the time they sleep, but in time of great need they awaken. Now they need the other halves of their souls to send them back into that sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin scowled, “How do you know such things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eagle faces were very good at displaying disapproval. “I am one of Manwë’s messengers.” He turned to look at the massive Air Titan that was moving away. “The Sky Sister is lost inside the Breath of Arda. She needs her mate to bring her back and even now she causes more damage instinctively searching for him as she moves toward the next place they decide to cleanse…” He turned to Thranduil. “Even if Glorfindel is unconscious, I must carry him. She is causing too much damage in her search.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if to prove his point, the distant titan could be seen raging at having yet to find what she was looking for before starting to ‘walk’ and search some more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil turned to his son. “Get Glorfindel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli and Kíli scrambled over fallen stones and the shattered bodies of thousands of orcs as they raced towards the massive form of the being they believed to be Vesta. Quite what they were going to do when they reached her they knew not, but it was a detail that they had not bothered to work out. The fire being was wavering, seeming to falter between making her way to the mountain and following the creature of wind and lightning. They had no idea what the wind and lightning wanted, but they were determined to discover whether this was truly their wife and if it was not her they wanted to know what had happened to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As though sensing their presence, the creature of fire turned and looked down at them. She knelt and they were finally close enough to feel the raw edges of the shattered bond between the two of them and the dwobbit begin to smooth out and reach for her. A hand reached towards them, turning to rest palm up on the ground, and the heat should have been agonising but instead it was just warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta?” Kíli asked, and in keeping with the impulsiveness that Fíli had often seen his brother display, the dwarf reached out one hand and laid it against one finger. Naturally, once Kíli had established that touching the giant was not going to result in instant incineration, he began to clamber into her open hand. Fíli followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were firmly in place she lifted them closer to her face to look at them more closely. She did not, or could not, speak, but they felt the inquiry across their bond with her. It was getting stronger again with every moment that they were near her but it was still distant and weaker than the deeply powerful bond they had become accustomed to over the previous weeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what?” Fíli asked his brother, then looked up at the being his wife had become. “Vesta, can you change back?” The creature tilted her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if she understands what we’re asking,” Kíli said, and perhaps his brother was right. Or perhaps…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilly,” he uttered her dark name and the being jolted. “Come back to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause, then he and Kíli were placed on the ground so quickly that they could have been forgiven for thinking that they had been dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The change was rapid, though not instantaneous, and it was bright. In fact, it was so brilliant that the two dwarves had to shield their eyes or risk being blinded. When they could see again the place that the massive being of fire had occupied was empty and both of the princes raced forward over ground that still smoked until they found the unconscious, and naked, body of their wife. For only a moment despair filled them, until Fíli noticed the rise and fall of her chest. Kíli pulled off his coat and threw it over her as Fíli scooped her into his arms. There was a thunk as they lifted her, the clatter of a stone against rubble and Kíli turned to look down. The stone that had fallen glowed faintly still and he picked it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then they made their way back to Erebor as quickly as they could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly it was Ori who decided to accompany one of the elven healers, a lady named Amarthurin that looked like any other generic Mirkwood elf to the dwarf’s eyes, on Meneldor’s back. They would both be needed to keep the unconscious ellon from falling off of the eagle. Not to mention they had messages to pass along en route and it was felt one of the Company would be more trusted to deliver those messages. Once Glorfindel was divested of his heavy armor, Ori and Amarthurin climbed up onto Meneldor and then adjusted Glorfindel as he was handed up to them. Once they had him secure and had steady holds onto the Eagle’s feathers, they were lifted into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first titan the group neared was Earth. He had slowed as he moved further away from the gate, apparently listening to the ‘dam that was still being carried in what looked like his mouth. Meneldor circled the Titan’s head while Ori shouted to Bofur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remind him!” The dwarf yelled, signing the words in Iglishmêk as well as yelling them. “He can’t remember who he is! Remind him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Bofur signed back that she understood, Ori indicated that they could move on. When they reached where Balin was holding on to some driftwood that was moving rapidly down the river, the process was repeated. Before they could even try to tell Fíli and Kíli though they had already managed to get through to Fire. So Meneldor angled higher, moving toward the still searching Air...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Bofur switched from bitching and complaining to remembering… Bilbo’s steps slowed even more. The ‘dam told the story of how they met, highlights from their budding romance along the quest, a spicy memory from Rivendell, the tale of their wedding… And the way they had whispered names for the baby she was carrying…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was that which finally broke through Bilbo and the ground started to slowly approach as a crumbling sound joined the cracking of each titanic step. Bit by bit the massive rock form broke away, falling to dust that spread out across the ground until, gently, Bofur found herself deposited on the ground with an unconscious Bilbo beside her. He was unmoving and the only hint of stone left around him was a round rock centered on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the ‘dam watched, the stone on Bilbo’s chest, one she had come to know as the elemental Bilbo called Rock, crumbled into pieces before her eyes and slid off of Bilbo’s chest, sinking into the earth below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bofur found herself alone with her alive, though unconscious and very naked, husband. She shrugged off a coat someone had put on her while she had been knocked out and draped it over the hobbit. “I didn’t save you just for you to catch your death of cold out here…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The news that Dori needed to be reminded of who he was could not have come at a worse time, Balin thought as he sped down the river. He could not even be certain which part of the river was Dori and which was just, well, river. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. So he did the first thing that came to mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dori, for the love of Mahal, if you don't stop this, take me to shore, and change back to yourself, I am never having sex with you again!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause, then the clump of earth and wood he had been clinging to changed direction. Carefully the water raised him up and deposited him on the bank. Then a column rose in the air, bent, and spat Dori, naked and unconscious, onto the bank beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fantastic," Balin grumbled. "Now how are we going to get back?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meneldor was circling around the great form of the Sky Sister. It seemed that, with Glorfindel unconscious, she could not recognize him. Judging by the way that she continued to search even when the Eagle risked the high winds of her body to fly close, at least. The titan continued to cause mass destruction in her search.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Ori… I believe I can rouse Lord Glorfindel, but I would lose consciousness in his stead.” Amarthurin called over the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ori grimaced slightly before releasing his hold on Glorfindel. He leaned back slightly, reaching around the ellon to tightly grasp Amarthurin by her upper arm while she held onto the other elf. “Do what you need to do!” he called back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever it was Amarthurin needed to do resulted in a bright flash of light and suddenly the elf lord was gasping while the lady went slack in Ori’s grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t thrash!” The dwarf loudly admonished the confused elf. “You’re safe, but you’ll fall if you don’t stop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that?!” Glorfindel exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> had frozen in the process of forming a new tornado to step forth. It’s massive head swivelled to look at them and up close it was just as terrifying as it had been on the ground, Ori decided, if not more. He felt something like manic glee when he said, “Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>remind</span>
  </em>
  <span> her that she’s your wife!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meneldor continued to glide circles around the titan and it was disturbing the way the great head fully turned to follow them without any bones to stop the motion. Its gaze never wavered from the elf on the eagle’s back. “The Sky Sister has forgotten herself.” The eagle added. “Remind her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Land...” Glorfindel requested and Meneldor did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone watched as the tornado the titan had been balancing on dissipated and the great being drifted down to closer to the ground, still watching intently as Glorfindel slid down and then helped Ori get Amarthurin down as well before the dwarf joined them on solid ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The best way Glorfindel could think of to tell Penny anything was in his purest form. Without considering that perhaps it was dangerous, Glorfindel slid into his soul form. As the massive golden sun filled the sky that was not already filled by the titan, a change could be seen to those who knew what to look for. There was a softly swirling splash of color within the deepest parts of the golden core. From time to time it would streak like a rainbow ribbon to another part of the interior before swirling once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The titan raised her hands, the golden lightning of her arms and eyes matching the golden tendrils of plasma swirling around the golden sun. When she touched, the plasma tendrils whipped out, wrapping around her hands and pulling her closer. Almost without noticing, the sky brightened as the clouds of the titan started to dissipate. Dust and debris fell as it started to fall apart and then, as if one were snuffing out a candle, it dissolved like a wisp of smoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly the golden sun vanished and Glorfindel was yelling, “Catch her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meneldor shot into the air, racing up toward the falling figure. He grunted slightly when the unconscious dwelf impacted with his back. Then he carefully flew her down to be with her mate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We've been so busy lately we've gone through half of our buffer... If it gets much smaller we're going to have to drop to posting every other day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0131"><h2>131. Pushing Me Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I've tried like you<br/>To do everything you wanted too<br/>This is the last time<br/>I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ve1LNJEIKUE">Linkin Park, <i>Pushing Me Away</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Meneldor soared high as he crossed the distance back to Erebor. On his back Ori held Amarthurin, making sure the elf did not fall. When the Eagle landed, there was a rush as the elves hurried to help Ori with the unconscious elleth. Thranduil personally thanked the dwarf for keeping the elleth safe and asked after what had happened. Ori turned to include Meneldor, but the Eagle had already taken off again and was flying back out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he flew, Meneldor quickly bypassed Bofur and Bilbo. The ‘dam was carrying the hobbit gently cradled in her arms and there were already dwarves rushing to meet her. He also flew by the princes and their princess. Instead the Eagle found his wings taking him toward Balin and Dori. The parley there was short and resulted in Balin climbing onto the Eagle’s back before the giant bird of prey carefully picked up Dori in his massive talons. He took off and flew them back to Erebor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the Eagle flew back to where he had left the Sky Sister and her mate. It did not take long for it to be determined that Glorfindel was too weak from his own power exertion during the battle to safely hold his mate and the Eagle for a flight back. Instead the Ellon curled up around his wife, pulling his tunic more tightly around her chilled body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel had been stripped of most of his gear before the Eagle had brought them out and so he only had his tunic, trousers, and boots. He had gladly surrendered his tunic to his wife, but they were both a bit too sparsely covered for the chill of the season and he did his best to warm her up with physical contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon felt he was perfectly justified in his startled squawk when Meneldor moved to stand above the couple and then settled down on top of them as if he were tending a nest. It did not take long before they began to warm beneath the insulation of feathers and the additional body heat of the Great Eagle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Glorfindel murmured, already half asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meneldor softly replied, “Just do not expect me to feed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel smiled as he sleepily murmured one of Penny’s favorite responses. “No promises…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There had been questions asked of Bofur when she had returned with Bilbo, but dwarves were well versed in what happened if a ‘dam got angry and she was not above using it to her advantage to get a healer to check on Bilbo. He was just exhausted, and then she got the dwarves to clear a path for her as she carried him personally to their room at the inn the Company had appropriated. She set him on their bed and then curled up next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid hobbit…” Bofur murmured, pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s dirty curls, and then she just held him close. The only time she stirred was when Bombur brought her some food and even then she just picked at it, not even hearing the ruckus as the princes brought Vesta back to the mountain. Finally she fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli and Kíli all but stumbled into the mountain carrying Vesta between them. They were both exhausted, it had been a long two days, and all that they wanted to do was get to their room in the inn they had all taken residence in and sleep for a month. From the way that they were almost instantly accosted by over a dozen dwarves, most of whom had nothing at all to do with the Company, that was not likely to happen any time soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the dwarves were asking questions, Fíli could see Thorin and Dáin trying to push through them, and even pointing out that the questions could wait did not seem to get any of them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span> so that they could check Vesta over and get some sleep. Finally, one of the curious dwarves reached out to touch their unconscious wife and Kíli snapped. He had his sword out and had used the blade to slap the offending dwarf’s hand away before anyone else could react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your questions will be answered when she has rested,” he growled. “Until that time you will let us past, and you will keep your hands to yourselves. The next one who tries to touch her will </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose</span>
  </em>
  <span> their hand.” There was a moment of silence, then the crowds parted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed that night was far more comfortable than either of them ever remembered it being in the past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Balin was the first one to emerge the following morning, though he left Dori asleep in their room, and he made his way slowly to the council room to see what, if anything, Dáin and Thorin were up to. His main concern, naturally, was that the pair of them were locking horns with Thranduil over something nonsensical, as if they could really afford to refuse to make some sort of repayment to the elven king after the effort he had put into helping them keep Erebor. Besides, after the last few days, Balin needed to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, in this case normal seemed to include explaining to a cluster of nervous and superstitious generals that the obvious aid of such great beings sent by the Valar themselves was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing. Which then devolved, naturally, into an argument about the fact that such an obvious endorsement of the quest had been kept from everyone, never mind that even the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Company</span>
  </em>
  <span> had not discovered it until they were on the other side of the Misty Mountains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which had then given way to some bright spark asking why the fourth blessing, although they could all agree that Manwë’s Chosen had easily been the most terrifying, was not inside the mountain. Not even the excuse of ‘they prefer to keep to themselves’ was enough to allay some of the concerns of the priests who had come with Dáin, even though Óin was arguably more familiar with the pair and was better able to speak for them. Besides, no one in the know wanted to admit that the reason neither of the elf born were in the mountain was because Mahal’s Blessing and Manwë’s Chosen had fallen out with each other. In the end, and mostly to keep the peace because if Glorfindel and Penny decided not to come back to the mountain that would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> decision, Thorin allowed a messenger to be sent with an invitation for them to return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was late the next day when Glorfindel finally stirred from his slumber. He was confused at his surroundings at first until he remembered. His stirring was enough to cause Meneldor to rise enough to peek at the two beneath him. The Eagle made an inquisitive chirp sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel checked Penny and, while she was still unresponsive to attempts to wake her, the dwelf was breathing and her heart was beating and the ellon could feel the gentle flow of her emotions as she reacted to whatever dreams were filling her mind. He sighed with relief before nodding to the Eagle. “I believe I have the strength to hold on now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Glorfindel did have the strength to hold on, he did not have the ability to lift an unconscious dwelf onto an Eagle’s back and make sure they stayed there while he pulled himself up. So unfortunately that meant that while Glorfindel got a proper ride back, the dwelf had been carried in Meneldor’s talons much like Dori had. The Eagle carried them back toward the mountain and, at Glorfindel’s request, landed in one of Dale’s courtyards. Meneldor was even kind enough to retrieve their packs for the ellon. Then the Eagle settled in to wait, much as he had at Beorn’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside their little Dale house, Glorfindel settled Penny on their sleeping rolls on the floor in front of the fireplace. Then he set about making a fire, having to pull his own fire kit out when he could not locate Penny’s fire stones. Once that was settled, Glorfindel made himself eat a bite of lembas and then he crawled into the sleeping roll with his wife and went back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the fears of the dwarves, Thranduil did not seem to have any thoughts concerning any kind of payment. He merely asked for a place to put the more injured elves until they were healed enough for the trip back to their home in the woodland realm. From time to time he even asked various supply masters how their stores were looking and then organized his healthiest and most rested elves into a hunting party. For all intents and purposes it seemed that the elven king truly did care more about the people present than the thought of any potential riches. Finally, Thorin had enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it you hope to gain with this charade?” Thorin demanded of Thranduil after the elf king set some of his guards to escort some of the men back to Esgaroth, just in case anything had escaped the Wrath of Arda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil gave Thorin an unimpressed look, it was a look he was very good at giving. “I hope to gain nothing, King Thorin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not believe you.” Thorin said, blunt as ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is no concern of mine, what you believe. Good day, your majesty.” Thranduil dismissed, turning to go back to where some of his advisers were speaking with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin scowled fiercely. “It is a concern of mine when our kingdoms are neighbors. I do not want you to show up in a hundred or two or five hundred years demanding payment for this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil paused, turning to regard the dwarf steadily. When he spoke, it was with cool poise. “My kingdom has been cleansed, Thorin Oakenshield. My </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been cleansed. When the last of Arda’s Wrath returned to slumber we felt what we have longed for for the last age…” The pale elven king had the attention of everyone within hearing now. “We have felt the call, asking us to go to Valinor, to go to what will be our home. Many of my soldiers plan to head west to the Havens as soon as they leave here. Within two centuries, the elves of the Greenwood will no longer exist.” He shook his head slightly, “We have no use for any of your treasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, really… What could Thorin say to that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil nodded slightly, turning and successfully joining his advisers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta woke slowly to the sound of low voices. Two of them she recognised immediately and she allowed herself a moment of relief, her husbands had both survived, the third, however, was a mystery and she forced herself to keep her breathing even while she listened to the discussion. Her husbands were tense, she could feel that clearly through their bond, and it had probably been that which had woken her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When Lady Vesta is conscious, Hagen, we will discuss it,” Fíli snarled. “But no decisions will be made about her position among our people until she is able to speak for herself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a high priest of Mahal it is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>duty</span>
  </em>
  <span> to speak for her,” the unknown voice replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Óin is also a high priest,” Kíli pointed out, “and he would never be so foolish as to </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempt</span>
  </em>
  <span> to speak for her. Vesta is not an object, she is our betrothed and more than capable of speaking for herself. Not even Manwë’s Chosen can speak for her. You are wasting your time if you think you will have any success convincing her to enter a holy isolation,” he scoffed. “Still, once she is recovered enough to discuss it with you, I would like to see the result of any attempt to force her hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have not heard the last of this,” Hagen snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes we have,” Vesta sat up in the bed, relieved to find that one of her lads had tugged a nightshirt over her. “I will not enter any form of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>isolation</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. I will not be placed in a pretty prison, or a far away cave to be trotted out on special occasions as a sign of Mahal’s favour. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> who attempts to take me captive, anyone who attempts to coerce me and anyone who attempts to harm anyone that I love will meet the same end as the orcs who attempted to take the mountain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not understand, Blessing, you must be protected,” Hagen simpered. “Now that the crisis is over, Mahal will have taken his power back. You will be vulnerable. There will be those who will see you as a thing to be used, in many ways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not talk to me like I am an idiot,” she sneered, “or a child.” She raised her hand and let the flames catch upon it. It was not easy, she was still drained and had she been in Imladris there would have been some serious ear pinching going on, but she managed it. “The power is mine, and will be until the day that I die. I am not a symbol or a figurehead and you will not be permitted to treat me as such. What you will do is </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and not just this room. You will leave this mountain and you will never enter it again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind the staring priest Fíli had gone to the door to summon the guards, Iron Hills dwarves, into the room. When the priest failed to move, Kíli ordered them to remove him. It came as no surprise that the dwarf resisted, Vesta would have put good money on the fact that his status as high priest very likely relied on the fact that he had control of her. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> come as a surprise that the two guards hesitated just that moment too long. Hagen lunged towards her and Vesta reacted, snapping her fingers as she raised the temperature inside his skull just enough to begin to cook his brain. It was slow, the dwarf collapsed to his knees screaming as the veins on his head began to stand out and blood started to spill from his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta, Fíli and Kíli watched silently, although all three could feel unease rolling through them at her actions. Finally the screaming stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remove that,” she ordered the guards, “and let it be known that Mahal’s Judgements are as swift as His Blessings. No one uses me to their own end and the one priest I might accept speaking for me in any capacity is Óin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both guards bowed and quickly removed the dead priest. As soon as they were out of the room, Vesta collapsed back with a sob. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> how she had wanted her first meeting with any dwarf after the battle to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>:Will you wake, my heart?: Glorfindel wondered, brushing his hand over Penny’s cheek and pushing her oily hair back from her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:No.: The dwelf responded, not having moved since she had ‘awakened.’ She had not even opened her eyes and, to anyone not capable of sharing her thoughts, it would seem as if she continued to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel smiled slightly, pressing his forehead against her temple. :Why will you not wake, my love?:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s response was thought as lazy as her emotions felt. :You’re here. No reason to leave.:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:Thorin has invited us to the mountain.: The ellon offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:Dick,: was the instant thought in response to that name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time she thought the word Glorfindel was treated with Penny’s memory of saving Thorin’s life in the battle. He paused before toying with the tip of her ear. :I am glad. I know her words bothered you.: He did not have to clarify who ‘her’ was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:Bitch,: another instant, instinctive thought and the roil of sour emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:On the plus side…: Glorfindel started slowly, as if the bit of news he was about to share was the game changer. :I do not believe any of your clothes have been found… So you could scandalize Thranduil’s entire army.: He felt it, the stir of consideration as she was tempted. Finally, the dwelf moved… But it was only to roll over and wrap her arms around him. She buried her face against his chest. :My heart?:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s answering thought was petulant. :Most of the men are creepy, I don’t want them to get a peek.:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to help himself, Glorfindel laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And eventually the dwelf did get up, but it was so she could use the water closet and then get something to eat. She trembled with exhaustion by the time she laid down again and was soon sleeping once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the dwelf did manage to stay awake longer than ten minutes and the first thing she did, wrapped in one of their bedrolls, was head outside of the house to speak with Meneldor. The conversation with him was relatively brief, if an hour could be called brief. But it ended with him bowing his head toward her and the dwelf pressing her face against his beak before he departed. When Glorfindel curiously inquired about the conversation, the dwelf had given him a thoughtful look before pulling him close and letting him see her thoughts and memories in the safety of their own minds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took some time, but Glorfindel managed to coax Penny into reading the letter from Vesta. When she agreed, he decided to head out on an errand to give her a bit of privacy. She sat on their ragged sofa and opened the parchment. She was fully prepared to end up being furious after reading it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I've been trying to work up the courage to come into Dale and talk to you for a while now. Our arguments have always been spectacular but we eventually came out the other side of them. I don't know how we come out of this one. I've been trying to think of how to tell you how sorry I am for what I said. How sorry I am for letting my frustration with Fíli and his anger at his uncle get the better of me. How terrible that I feel for hiding behind a persona because I didn’t know how else to get my point across. A persona that we spent years building and that came too naturally in the moment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We spent so long pretending I was in a position of power over you. Years giving me all the control while you stood silently behind me. I had to become someone else. I had to act the princess and is it any wonder that the lines began to blur? I had to learn and grow and adapt so that no one would question why I was where I was and where I had come from too closely. Because if people looked into it all it would all start to fall apart. That was on me. I carried it. Maybe not all of it, and perhaps I should have asked you to do more to help me, perhaps we should never have agreed to the dynamic in the first place. It certainly wasn't a healthy one between sisters for any period of time. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Actually, it was downright toxic and I should have recognised that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Regardless, I played the part. I danced around daily trying to make sure I didn't drop a single ball. I learnt everything I could. Laws, customs, etiquette, beliefs and superstitions. Some of it came a little more naturally than others. Some I don't think I'll ever get the hang of, but I tried. And I changed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know when it happened. It could have been five years ago. It could have been when I was talking to Smaug in the treasury. It could have been that argument we had at Beorn's that made me realise that our attitudes to this have shifted. Perhaps realising that you are so willing to die rather than admit you might have gotten too focused on the endgame and not considered the consequences of what happens in between made me need to think long and hard about things. It frightened me. I don’t know whether I was scared of you or for you. Both? I was terrified of what you would do, mostly to yourself but to me as well if I tried to get you to stop long enough to heal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or perhaps I said what I did, that if you killed him I would do to you what I had done to Thorin, because I didn't know any more whether you are joking, blustering or actually serious. And it’s so hard to get you to listen sometimes. Once your head is in that place where it’s right, no matter how it might affect someone else, that’s the end of it. Like our argument about the fact that I was involved with Vali and Frey. Aside from the fact that Frey did end up being a complete arsehole, your reason for being so vehemently against them was that they weren’t Fíli and Kíli. Did it ever occur to you, at any point, that I decided to see how things went between us because they weren’t Fíli and Kíli? That I was protecting myself and distancing myself from elements of this whole mess because otherwise I would have gone mad? You were older, so any reason I might have had didn’t matter. It messed with your ship and so I could only be wrong. There was no getting you to listen to reason.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And maybe I felt like that this time. By dwarf law, Thorin had been punished. In fact by dwarf law my punishment was far more harsh than if I had killed him, and if you had gone after him in my name they would have killed you for it. But you hate him. You have always hated him and with far more venom, at times, than you ever did Tauriel. And you killed her, which absolutely terrified me when I realised that it wasn’t simply a case of her getting too close to finding you. You’ve come so close to killing Thorin a few times as well. Do you really think Fíli and Kíli would love him as deeply as they do, that Dwalin would follow him so loyally, if he were an utter bastard all of the time? Did you ever once sit and watch him with them? Have you ever seen the gentle way that he directs them in the quiet moments? Or the way that he will throw himself between them and harm whenever he can?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The way he spoke to me in the gardens in Imladris was not simply him attacking me. It was seeing how I would hold myself, how I would rise to those who would do the same. He was assessing my suitability, not as a wife or partner for Fíli and Kíli, but as a queen. And at the same time he was looking at how they reacted. He was seeing if they would take a stand against someone far more powerful than them in my defence. When he said “perhaps she will do” he meant perhaps I would make a decent queen when their time comes. He was making sure that the future of his line was secure even if the present could not be. He was acting as a king should when faced with the prospect of making sure that his heir marries someone suitable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t treat Dwalin as a guard, he treats him as a brother and a friend. Dwalin gets away with saying and doing so much that Thorin would never allow in anyone else because as king he cannot be seen to be that which he is around his friends. As a king in exile he has had to be strong, and occasionally cruel, in order to make sure that his people were safe and fed. To make sure that they had a home. And yes, he’s rude and abrasive and expects to be treated with a certain level of respect. He’s a king and it seems to come with the territory. But have you ever actually had a conversation with him? The Thorin I met in that treasury was not the Thorin I knew on the road, or the one I met in Ered Luin. It was not the Thorin who helped a girl get to her family because he knew that he would make her a very poor husband. It was a different creature altogether and we all knew it. We all saw it. We made the mistake of assuming it would take longer for him to fall to it than it did. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t make what he did right, but he didn’t deserve to die for it either.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I wasn’t sure if I could trust you to accept my decision. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I lashed out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I am sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry I let the toxic power difference between us affect the way I treated you in that moment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry that I wasn’t brave enough to come and say this to you myself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry that I hid behind all of the new responsibilities that came as a result of Thorin deciding he is no longer fit to be king.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In my heart you will always be my sister, but I understand if you can’t think of me like that anymore.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a long time Penny just stared at the words. She had read it twice and then just sat there blankly, staring as if trying to discover the secret of the universe. She murmured, “Forty-two…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Glorfindel wondered as he returned from his errand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The secret to life, the universe, and everything.” Penny said, “is forty-two.” Then she quirked her lips, looked at him slyly, and said, “I have to agree, because I turned forty-two the year we met and look, you’re my everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel froze, his eyes wide as the actual number he had been low-key curious about for a decade was finally revealed. The bundle in his hands slipped to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Clothes!” The dwelf hopped off the sofa, completely bare, and moved to pick up the things Glorfindel had brought for her. After a moment she poked him in the ribs, hard. “Stop it. You knew I was young by elf standards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in what felt like forever, Glorfindel felt guilt even as his eyes roamed over the bare form of his wife… But she was right, he had known. But knowing and hearing the number were two different things. He cleared his throat and nodded toward the letter. “How did it go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly?” Penny tilted her head, considering it as she pulled on a pair of elvish trousers and tunic. They were just slightly too long for her and made her look rather like movie-Legolas had looked in the Lord of the Rings. It was as she was pulling on the boots that she answered, “It makes me feel kind of sad. She just… Never really knew or understood me. The way I can play a role and then shrug it off, the way I’m so quick to violence and the reason I can’t drop it is because I can’t take my anger on the matter out. It’s just… Sad. For a while it felt like we could be really close, closer than my birth sister and I ever were. But it turns out I’m better with the idea of a sister than an actual sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel hummed. He did not feel anything but what she said, though her emotions as she had read the letter, felt all the way from Erebor’s gate, had certainly gone through a myriad of extremes. Like she had told him the day they had decided to walk away from the Company, she was just resigned to letting it all go. Finally he offered, “Thranduil plans on taking the bulk of his army back into Mirkwood in two days. Only the severely wounded and the healers will be remaining. He has offered us a place within the group and rooms within the palace for as long as we wish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming, Penny considered it. She adjusted the lay of her trousers with her boots and then stood. She wrapped her arms around Glorfindel, looking up into his eyes. “If you are ready to go, I have no objection to leaving.” Then she frowned. “Well, I do have the objection that my clothes, armor, and weapons are buried under miles of earth, but there’s not much that can be done about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel huffed and kissed her. “Do you want to go with me in the morning to give our acceptance of the invitation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re there, that’s where I want to be.” Penny replied, grinning at him and hugging him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, it is official. We're dropping down to every other day until further notice. If we lose the rest of our buffer you'll be stuck waiting until we can manage to churn out a chapter... *hugs everyone*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0132"><h2>132. And We Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And we run with a lonely heart<br/>And we run for this killing love<br/>And we run till the heavens above<br/>Yeah, we run, running in the dark<br/>And we run till we fall apart<br/>And we run till the heavens above</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eW__Up2sBVQ">Within Temptation Ft. Xibit, <i>And We Run</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Somehow the Master of Esgaroth had survived. And by ‘somehow’ it was meant that he had found a place to cower away and hide during the battle and had never been in danger. Once things were said and done, the Master was denied anything for the assistance his men gave in the battle, and with an army of dwarves now negating the reason he had come in the first place, the Master gathered his men and ordered them back into their boats to return to Lake Town. The ones too injured to be moved were left behind, being ordered to return as soon as they could, and a single boat was left behind for them. The rest of them followed the river to return to their homes and families.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bright and early the next morning, cleaned up as well as they could be, Glorfindel and Penny walked, arm-in-arm, from Dale to where the elves were preparing to leave the next day. They asked around and were directed to where they would find Thranduil, closer to Erebor’s gate than the dwelf was really comfortable being, but she should not have to actually enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked, she drew the attention of several elves. The clothing, hairstyle, and pointy ears made her seem completely elven, though she was a bit on the more solid and short side. But her ears were pierced! And that caused more than one elf to flinch just seeing the piercings. And her beard… While she had shaved her goatee and sideburns prior to walking out of Erebor, that had been weeks ago and she had not maintained it. There was easily an inch or more of growth back into the facial hair. Between that and the piercings, the elves were not quite certain as to just what they were seeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kíli was with Thranduil near the gate, a chest tucked under one arm as he spoke to him. The elf king’s expression was, as always, cool and distant, while Kíli’s had taken on the kind of firm set to his jaw that could only have come from his mother’s side of the family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> payment,” the young dwarf insisted. “It is the return of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been yours before Smaug ever came to the mountain. These gems were always meant to be yours, Thrór should not have kept them from you. My brother is insistent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thranduil grimaced ever so faintly, not wanting to potentially make himself look anything less than perfect. “I believe that what I, in my clouded judgment, allowed to happen after the dragon is more than enough reason for Erebor to keep the gems as a partial recompense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kíli shook his head. “You don’t know my brother, he’ll just have them stuffed into one of the healers packs before they leave,” he huffed. “Of all the things he learnt from my uncle, stubbornness is his least endearing quality. Believe me, we will have trouble enough working out how to split the rest of the treasury. You will be doing him a favour by taking these.” He glanced around. “And look at it this way, there’s going to be a proper wedding as soon as we can organise it. You can send it back to us as a wedding gift and get them out of your hair and there will be absolutely nothing that he’ll be able to do about it. If I’m quick enough, I should even be able to get a sketch of his expression. It will be well worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kíli earned himself an amused smile from the elven king for that bit of information. “Very well, far be it for me to cause your brother undue stress as he prepares for his imminent wedding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kíli sighed. “Less stress would be greatly appreciated all round.” He caught sight of Penny and Glorfindel nearby and bowed. “If you will excuse me?” He asked. “And know that you have our thanks for your aid, my brother and I hope that we will be able to continue to foster good relations between our people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what time we remain, the Greenwood shall be at your side should the need arise.” Thranduil stated by way of farewell. The chest the dwarf prince had been trying to pawn off on him was taken by a conveniently on hand guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kíli smiled and turned, heading straight for the dwelf and her husband, his hand already reaching into his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing an inevitable confrontation, Glorfindel and Penny slowed to a stop as Kíli approached. Just before he could say anything, they both bowed in unison. “Your highness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. “And here I thought I could rely on at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you to ignore that,” he said lightly. “I was hoping to run into one of you,” he continued. “It was why I decided to run Fíli’s daft errand instead of having a messenger do it.” He pulled his hand out of his pocket to present Penny with a carved box. “Vesta said it belonged to you, and as amusing as it is now, if someone else were to find it and recognise my work I could get into a lot of trouble. Heads lopped off levels of trouble, and rather than hide it and risk it being discovered I figured I should return it to its rightful owner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked as if he wanted to sigh and roll his eyes. Which to the uneducated would seem odd, but Penny’s fingers were resting on the back of his hand and so he knew what was going through her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For her part, Penny had merely looked curiously at the box. But, even as Kíli all but said what was in it, she made no move to accept the offering. She turned her blank gaze from the box to Kíli’s and it was as if she were looking at a stranger instead of someone she had once referred to as ‘brother.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel huffed and, before Kíli could react to whatever Penny was doing, he accepted the box. “Yes, thank you. She apologizes for putting you in that position.” He then turned to his wife and hissed at her. “Be stubborn with someone you are not partially in love with. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> watching you play with your toys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf gasped, turning an outraged look to Glorfindel, before she reached over and smacked his arm, hard. “I’ve told you not to talk about that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kíli grinned at them. Then his face fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I assume your presence here means that you will not stay for the wedding?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny looked at Kíli again, her expression falling into something more neutral once more. “We came to tell Thranduil that we will be accepting his offer to return to his palace with him when the elves leave tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see," Kíli did not bother to hide his disappointment. "I will make sure Vesta knows she does not need to come to Dale in search of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeming to think that was Kíli ending the conversation, Penny bowed once more. “Be well, your highness.” She turned to walk toward Thranduil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you never try to learn more of our ways?" The dwarf asked abruptly. "Vesta thinks it's her fault but like you told her; she isn't your parent or even really your princess. So she could never have </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to learn it. It's half of what you are now, I thought you would be more interested."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf paused and then turned back to the prince. She did him the courtesy of considering the question as she moved closer to him. “Where Vesta and I are from they have massive formalized education systems. Everyone with access to the facilities within a certain age range was legally obligated to attend. Most lessons involve listening to the instructors drone on and on or reading assignments and writing papers or taking tests. All of my life I have struggled with that system. Not because I am completely stupid, but because my method of learning is not what they consider standard. I cannot focus on the lectures. The words blur together and stop making sense. I have always done much better reading what I need to know. My comprehension levels in reading were far beyond my year level.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting her weight to one side, Penny’s expression was focused and serious as she tried to explain the matter. “And it has always been best when something perks my interest enough for me to research the matter myself instead of being forced to. When I arrived, I first had to learn the language. And then, once I could read what was written, I read everything the elves had on dwarves… And every bit of it is extremely out of date, from before whatever feud there exists began.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel grimaced, knowing that the library in Imladris was woefully out of date on that matter and things did not seem as if they would change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When it came time for our plans to take us into the Blue Mountains, it was already put in place that I would be disguised as a human guard. I shaved my face because human women don’t usually have beards and if I was forced to speak my voice is too feminine to pass as a man. In the mountains I… I ran into a problem. I have a sensitivity to the lower sound range. To put it bluntly, it hits my ears and runs straight to all my happy fun places. I spent weeks and weeks surrounded by voices that were all hitting the right places and the perfect notes. And it seemed like every time I turned around someone was leading everyone into another song. It was driving me insane. And that’s how I ended up in the toy shop.” Penny gestured to the box Glorfindel was holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was right before we left and by then it was too late to look into anything.” The dwelf leaned to the other side, shifting her weight again as she continued to speak. If nothing else, her ‘reading’ sessions with Glorfindel made it easier to talk for long periods of time. “And when Vesta tried to lecture me on things I had missed out on because I simply could not focus… It was like being in those old schools again and the words jumbled together and my eyes glazed over.” She grimaced. “After that, when we visited the Blue Mountains I always stuffed my ears with cotton. But by then it was established that I was the human guard of the hobbit princess. Tell me, Kíli,” she had dropped his title at least. “How open are your people with sharing information about your customs and laws with humans?” She paused only a moment before continuing. “Because every time I asked a question I was flat out ignored. And the only books they allowed me access to were ones I had to purchase and they were all fairy tales or stories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she looked pleased. “But despite these stumbling blocks… I did find one source of information that was slightly more forthcoming.” And there was a proud and faintly smug mien to the dwelf. “But by then I mostly just… Gave up. I may not look fully elven, but they find me to be cute and young and are more tolerant of me because of it even though they pegged me for a dwarf right away. It actually took time for them to decide that yes, the pointed ears meant I was half-elven.” Then she sighed. “So you see… It was not due to a lack of interest or desire to learn about dwarves, Kíli,” the dwelf assured him. “It was just a bad set of circumstances that conspired to prevent me from learning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I admit that my people have their failings," Kíli acknowledged, "but many of the same stumbling blocks before you, were also before your sister. My understanding is that Nori helped her to get what books she needed and answered her questions. True, Vesta is half hobbit, but she was still an outsider and would have been treated as one by many." He sighed. "It is not something we are proud of, but it is something we were instructed in by our Maker. And the times we failed to abide by it resulted in betrayals. As it is, no one would challenge you now, no one would dare. Thorin owes you his life, he would speak to you of it himself but for the fact that every step he takes is intercepted by someone or another with a question about Mahal only knows what. He would offer you an invitation to live in the mountain but I think we all know you would not accept it." He tilted his head. "If you ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to learn, the resources will be yours. If you ever have questions I will answer, or find someone who can. But I cannot change history and while we are working towards peace there is a long road ahead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny looked absolutely offended. “She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>books</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! She never told me she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>books</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw them the day we came to see your memories," Kíli looked baffled. "Dozens of them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf made a very loud, angry, frustrated sound as she stomped a foot on the ground. “Valar fucking damn it!” She shrieked. Then she pinched the bridge of her nose and huffed, visibly calming herself down. “Sorry… I have this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>… A carry over from Before… If it isn’t something I consider </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> then I don’t even fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. I have literally walked right by things I was actively looking for and not even registered they were there because they weren’t mine and I was looking for them for someone else.” She then shook her head. “Oh well, it doesn’t matter now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she was still aggravated over having missed those books, she ignored it. Then she straightened up, once more pulling on the neutral expression despite the small fit of temper she had recently shown. The dwelf that was charmed and slightly enamored of the prince and eager to please him with information had been visibly shrugged aside. Even her tone changed, sounding more like the new young wife of an older Lord. She lowered her gaze demurely, expression shifting as she bowed once more to the prince. “I thank you for your kind offer and, should I ever find myself in such need I will seek you out, your highness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kíli squinted. "I see," he said sadly. "If that is the way you want it. I will say no further on the matter. I simply… Safe travels to you both, and accept our wishes for your health and happiness, unwelcome though they may be. Good day." He bowed stiffly, and turned on his heel to march back to the mountain, radiating hurt and confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel was looking hard at Penny when she turned away and once more tried to move toward Thranduil. He frowned, knowing she had put on the role of the young lady to hide her emotional reaction to the situation. But still…The ellon linked arms with Penny once more, but he led her away from where Thranduil was working on plans for the next day, as well as organizing more supplies to be brought to the mountain, instead of toward. “We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding that keeping it all in their heads was a good idea, Glorfindel took Penny’s hand once they were further away from the various crowds. He laced their fingers together and held her hand firmly so she could not easily break away from the contact without causing a scene and, since they were linked already, she knew exactly why he had done it and she was furious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:Why do you insist on intentionally hurting the people you care for?: he wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf’s thoughts flickered far too rapidly at the question and seemed unable to settle on any one reason at all. It was supremely unhelpful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel sighed before trying again. :Why are you pushing them away? You said she apologized in the letter…:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Penny’s eyes flashed and she went furious again. :She also said she was terrified of me. I can’t believe a thing that comes from her now because I’ll always wonder if she’s just doing it or saying it to keep me placated because she’s fucking afraid!: The dwelf grumbled when Glorfindel expressed relief because this was more like what he had been expecting to come home to after she had read the letter. She scowled at him. :So I’ll push her husband away from his own stupid optimism because heaven forbid I might suddenly get angry near him and, oops, better strike me down for having a thought.:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>:You are becoming irrational.: Glorfindel pointed out, because her being angry at him over condescension was at least something the dwelf could properly focus on and recenter herself, especially when she now knew he was doing it on purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf grumbled, irritated. But she moved to stand in front of Glorfindel and pressed her face against his chest to further hide any furious expression she might develop. :She’s afraid of me, and while she didn’t say it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bilbo</span>
  </em>
  <span> was probably terrified too. I thought we were having happy and fun times, family </span>
  <em>
    <span>bonding</span>
  </em>
  <span> time… And they were afraid…: She tilted her head, face determined as she looked into his eyes. :If they aren’t near me and decide they don’t want anything to do with the shit I cause, they don’t have anything to be afraid of, do they?: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's leaving," Kíli said as he sat in a large chair which had been dragged into the room that he, Fíli, and Vesta were using as an office. Although mostly it was a place to hide for half an hour when they needed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta looked up from the sphere of obsidian she was holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had a feeling she would," the dwobbit replied softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're just going to let her?" Kíli demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You heard her," Vesta sighed. "I'm not her parent. I'm not her queen or princess or whatever. If she wants to leave she can. It's her choice." She ran a hand sadly over the globe. "How was she?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Different," Kíli muttered. "She was like a stranger. Like she didn't know us at all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you surprised?" Fíli asked, his eyes running over his brother. "How many versions of her have we met over the last few years? Which one is the real Penny? The guard in Ered Luin? The insane ranger on the road? The woman who ferried us between cells in Mirkwood? The married lady who flirts with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister's husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Do we really know her at all?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could ask that last one of me as well," their wife pointed out. She could feel how much Penny's sudden change had hurt Kíli, she could feel his confusion about it rolling below the surface. But she could also feel how angry her resigned acceptance and Kíli's upset were making Fíli.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I did,” Fíli said honestly, at least that was one advantage of the bond between the three of them. There was no way for them to lie to each other. “And I spoke to Nori. You told us that he helped you to come up with it. He said there wasn’t any real difference between Vesta and Lilly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t completely true,” Vesta replied. “I’m not that same person that he met in Bree ten years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nor would we expect you to be,” Fíli shrugged. “A lot has happened to you in that time. You have become accustomed to living in a world that is not your own, among people who are not yours. You have lost a lover and found a new family. But you do not hide who you are.” He frowned. “And you certainly treated </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> husband with greater civility than she treated </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just who she is,” Vesta whispered. “She gets upset, rightfully this time, and she lashes out, pushes people away and burns the bridges behind her. Or sometimes while she’s still standing on them. She hurts people before they can hurt her worse than they already have. I knew that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You apologised,” Kíli muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it was either a rubbish apology, too honest, or she just doesn’t want to forgive it,” Vesta set the piece of stone aside so that she could go to her husband. “She didn’t have to accept it. For all I know she burnt the letter. Maybe one day she’ll be ready to talk to us again, maybe she won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it would be better if she did not,” Fíli snarled, drawing himself up when Vesta admonished him. “Your heart is breaking, Vesta,” he told her, “I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, and instead of deciding that maybe you are better off without that, you are leaving yourself open to her coming back. And when she does? Do we go through all of this again in ten years? Or fifty? When you react to something like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>queen</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she dislikes that stance will we have this once more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we will,” Vesta cried, “and maybe we won’t. I don’t know. I don’t know what’s going to happen in ten years, or fifty or a hundred. But she is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and there is a little piece of her soul in mine just like there’s a little piece of mine in </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>! And maybe it isn’t healthy to cling to that relationship but it’s all that I have left from before meeting you and Nori and everyone else! I don’t even have Vulcan anymore! And perhaps my apology should have just been ‘sorry I was a colossal bitch’ but I thought she deserved more than that. And I refuse to write her out of our lives for a mistake that I made.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence and then she felt a wave of love and apology coming from Fíli.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he told her, abandoning his work. “I know how badly this is hurting you, and I know the pain she caused Kíli this morning. It is hard to sit and do nothing when I feel it as though it is my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she whispered, “but at the end of the day I spoke without thinking and caused this whole mess. And I’ll only make it worse by marching over and demanding that she forgive me. All I can do is accept it and carry on.” She kissed his cheek. “Now, we have ten days to get this wedding sorted. Let’s focus on something happy, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, when they were back in their little house, Penny broke down into tears. It was not because of anything expected, but something that was apparently inevitable. Since waking after the battle the dwelf had been calling for Zephyr. The elemental had remained absent, much to her equal parts worry and frustration. But, while they were near the gate, some bit of news managed to filter to them about how Bilbo’s familiar Rock had crumbled to dust right in front of Bofur’s eyes. About how no one had seen Vulcan. And, well, Calder had always been hidden away already, so no one knew on that front. But that was still two out of four and the dwelf had a feeling it was four out of four.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since she had awoken in this world, Zephyr had not left her side longer than a few hours unless she specifically requested something of him. And now… The battle had been over more than a week and there was still no sign of the elemental.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel held her as she cried.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where do you think this is all going? Where will it come to an end? Answers on a postcard or, you know, in the comments. And now to watch Bake Off</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0133"><h2>133. All The Pretty Little Ponies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blacks and bays, dapples and grays<br/>Running in the night<br/>When you wake, you shall have<br/>All the pretty little ponies</p>
<p>Can you see the little ponies<br/>Dance before your eyes?<br/>All the pretty little ponies<br/>Will be there when you arise</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wdh_M-VtYo">Kenny Loggins, <i>All The Pretty Little Ponies</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was little ceremony when Thranduil made his departure from Erebor. He reminded them that as long as the elves of Greenwood were there and able they would come to Erebor’s aid, and then he led his people away. The supply wagons they had brought with them were empty of the supplies which had been left with the dwarves and the remaining elven injured and healers. Instead the wagons carried their dead, intending to properly bury them upon return to the wood. Thankfully the weather was cold enough that it was not as messy a task as it could have been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the large force moved beyond Dale, they were joined by Glorfindel and Penny. Neither of them carried much, only a single bag between them. They chatted with Thranduil as the army continued south for a ways and then, when the army turned west to head to the wood, the couple said their goodbyes and continued south. Once they were out of sight of the army, the one bag was removed and from it the broken down frame of a hang glider was removed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate this.” Glorfindel said as Penny put the final pieces of the glider together. He was pulling on one of the two harnesses for the thing. He had never liked flying with the glider. Something about it reminded him too much of falling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we could make it more fun…” The dwelf said slowly as she stood up and pulled on the second harness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How could this possibly be made fun?” the ellon demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In reply, Penny smirked and touched her fingers to his cheek, showing him the mental image of what she had in mind. Her smirk grew as his face turned red once he realized what she was showing him. Then she pulled her hand away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Glorfindel started, slowly. “I suppose it would not hurt to try the glider once more…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few adjustments, the two were locked to the glider and Penny used her gift to lift them into the air. They had a horse to find.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this, Bofur,” Vesta said as she looked through the menu for the wedding feast. “You don’t need the extra stress.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think I’m letting one of Dáin’s lot handle the feast for your wedding, all that stuff with turning into a fire giant has done more than affect your memory,” Bofur shrugged. “I’m expecting, not dying, and the only stress this is causing me is trying to prepare a grand feast when I can’t get my hands on a half dozen good sized deer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help much with that,” Vesta shrugged, “they would be a bit roasted by the time I got them back.” Bofur waved it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll think of something, although if we can’t source more meat it’ll come down to a choice between ponies and war boars.” She consulted her list. “Dori is handling the desserts of course, cakes and tarts and the like. We’ve found some very well aged spirits a few levels down so most everyone should be able to get good and bladdered quick enough. If nothing else it’ll be a wedding remembered for the spectacular sore heads the day after.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But none for you,” Vesta replied, “Alcohol is bad for the baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I know, you’ve said, with a lot of other elvish sounding rubbish that I didn’t quite follow,” Bofur grumbled. “I’ll drink the cordial.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re on short rations,” Vesta tried again. “A grand feast seems like a bit of a waste.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Orc shit,” Bofur grinned. “A grand feast is exactly what we need. Especially if it involves venison… We really need that venison,” she mused. “Excuse me, I need to see a bunch of hunters about a few deer.” She got to her feet and wandered from the room still muttering to herself about all that things she could do with enough venison to feed the mountain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally found Asfaloth, he appeared to have taken leadership of a small group of wild stallions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it be fair to take him back to lonely Dale?” Penny wondered, shading her eyes as they watched the horses from about fifty meters away. “Horses are pretty social, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It took us two days to find him. If he has all winter to roam, we may not find him at all come spring. Especially not with mares going into season.” Glorfindel frowned, torn over letting Asfaloth enjoy the winter or risking losing a companion he had been with for hundreds of years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then Asfaloth noticed them and turned to look. He neighed in recognition and trotted over. The other horses, three young stallions that had probably been driven from their old herds by the lead stallions, followed curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Glorfindel was being nuzzled by his stallion, the others were sniffing curiously at him and the dwelf. Penny shrieked, startling them into stepping back a bit before she giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He licked my ear!” She said, pointing to one of the stallions. Her eyes lit up and she turned to Glorfindel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He replied, already knowing what was going through her head even though they were not touching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the perfe-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Glorfindel insisted. “We do not even know if there will be enough for Asfaloth in the gardens. We are not taking all of them back to Dale.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later Glorfindel rode Asfaloth back toward Dale. Not far to his left Penny was riding the bay roan that had licked her ear and she had apparently immediately dubbed Lickitung. Glorfindel was having to keep Lickitung calm, the stallion having never experienced a rider before, but otherwise the horse did not seem to mind following Asfaloth. It certainly did not bother the other two who were following them of their own volition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel’s efforts to say ‘no’ to his wife had actually worked. He had been surprised, but she had pouted for a bit and then just accepted it and moved on. It had been… He was uncertain how he felt about the matter. Unfortunately the horses had taken matters into their own hooves. In just the month or so that Asfaloth had been let loose that trio of young stallions saw him so much as their leader that when Glorfindel started to ride away they had followed naturally. It had taken all of twenty minutes for Penny to persuade him to keep Lickitung calm enough that she could ride him as well, pointing out that if the horses stayed of their own free will then they should at least be properly trained and getting used to a rider would be part of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had paid a lot of attention when Garaphen had been breaking in Bone Crusher and Biscuit Dough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they made it back to Dale and rode into the city still debating names for the other two horses. One of them was solid dark brown and the other one was a lighter chestnut color with white socks and a white blaze. Glorfindel was not inclined to name them at all, seeing as how they would probably have to return them to the wild before winter was over. Penny was insulted, stating that they had personalities and deserved names even if they did go back into the wild.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It reminded Glorfindel of how she had protested that Badly needed a name back when they thought the mare would die and he relented. So during the trip back, which was shorter than the trip out since they were not searching, and as they moved the horses into the stable they had prepared for Asfaloth, they debated names.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bofur is adamant that we need venison at the wedding feast,” Bilbo groaned as he looked up from the information he was being forced to remember. As the only family member of the bride present in Erebor he was expected to have a role in the wedding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s just no way to get it, Bilbo,” Vesta shook her head, “not in the quantities that she wants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Penny could do it,” Bilbo argued. “And I don’t think it’s just the feast either. I think she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants some fresh venison. It can’t be good for the baby for her to be living on preserved meat, even if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting extra rations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> asking Penny to provide the meat course for my wedding,” the dwobbit looked up from her sewing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? How much longer can this distance between the two of you last, anyway?” Bilbo demanded. “She is your family, I’m sure if you asked her…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the point, Bilbo, is that I’m not going to,” she set the dress she was adjusting aside. “She’s made it abundantly clear that she doesn’t want to be associated with me or Kíli. And I suspect that had Fíli given her the opportunity she would have done the same with him. Sometimes the best thing that you can do for your family is respect their wishes. That’s what I’m going to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if it means she misses the wedding?” Bilbo asked. “Surely you want her there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want her there,” Vesta snapped. “But from what Kíli said it was pretty clear that she either doesn’t care or she’s pretending very hard that she doesn’t. I’m not going to drag her in against her will. So if she wants to sit in Dale with Glorfindel all winter, let them. It’s their choice. Now, if it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not talk about it anymore.” Bilbo nodded. “And if you want to go and talk to her about getting some venison for Bofur I can’t stop you, and I won’t. But just for Bofur.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just for Bofur,” Bilbo agreed reluctantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day after their return with the horses, Glorfindel had taken on the daunting task of hitching one of the unnamed stallions and Asfaloth to a wagon they had found in a shed near the stable. His reasoning was that Asfaloth’s presence would help keep the younger horse calm as well as being able to guide him as Asfaloth had been trained in all uses over the years. Glorfindel was planning on taking the wagon and some of the few coins they had with them and heading down to Lake Town to see if there was someone they could buy or barter hay from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Glorfindel was gone, Penny remained behind. She was brushing and combing Lickitung and the other stallion as well as checking their hooves and she reminded herself to give Garaphen a hug the next time she saw him for insisting she learned how to take care of horses while healing Badly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo hovered nervously near the stable, he had been surprised to see so many horses in Dale. As far as he had been aware, Penny and Glorfindel only had Asfaloth. At least the dwelf seemed content while caring for the horses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Lickitung.” Penny said aloud, having felt the air moving. With the amount of air with each breath it was someone small, and since she had not heard anyone approaching she had two guesses about who it would be. She continued to brush the bay roan. “We haven’t named the other one yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is… a strange name,” Bilbo was not surprised that Penny had realised he was there. “Where did they come from?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not long after we left Erebor we decided Asfaloth would be safest away from here. So we took him south and let him loose.” The dwelf smiled over at Bilbo before she cooed softly to Lickitung who had shifted nervously. “Apparently while he was out he became lead stallion to a small herd of younger stallions. They followed us back to Dale of their own accord.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s an unusual way to get a horse,” Bilbo said lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We may have to turn them loose again later, though. Coax them away from their leader. Glorfindel’s taken Asfaloth and the other one down to Lake Town to see if there’s someone down there who can sell some hay or something for them.” The dwelf accidentally tugged a knot in Lickitung’s mane and the stallion jerked away before turning and nipping gently at her arm. For some reason his nipping seemed to require tongue and she made a disgusted sound and pushed his head away. She held up her horse slobber covered arm to Bilbo. “See? Lickitung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo pulled a face. “That is disgusting,” he commented. “I’ve come to ask something of you, if I may?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny made a grunting sound, “Sure, go ahead.” She did not bother wiping her arm off since the slobber-happy horse would most likely do it again before she was done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bofur wants venison,” Bilbo blurted, “and we haven’t been able to find any. I don’t think it’s healthy for her to be eating preserved food all the time. I want to get her some but I can’t move fast enough and Vesta will either cook the deer or cook me, which defeats the purpose. I wanted to know if you could help me? Please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf looked at Bilbo with wide eyes and, yes... It probably was not good for someone to exist purely on preserved food when pregnant. Especially not when the baby had hobbit blood. Bofur was probably starving half the day! Then her eyes turned speculative and when she spoke it was with consideration. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>… In exchange for a handful of silver and copper coins. We’ve got several horses to try to find feed for after all and the nearest place to look is Lake Town where they overcharge for everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Bilbo said as he searched his pockets, “they have everything that you need to take care of them in the mountain. And if I’m going to pay you, I might as well give you a half a dozen gold pieces in exchange for a dozen deer.” He held his hand out to reveal seven gold coins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny did not take the coins, looking rather disappointed instead. “Payment on delivery.” She said, turning back to the horse. “I’d prefer silver and copper. You start flashing gold in Lake Town and prices suddenly jump sky high.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can arrange that,” Bilbo said quietly. “Why didn’t you leave with Thranduil? Kíli said that was what you planned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no reply for a time and when the dwelf finally responded, she sounded subdued. “I’m sorry about Rock… I had thought Zephyr was just out playing when I couldn’t find him after. But then when we were going to speak with Thranduil we heard someone mention Rock crumbling to dust and… Well, the loss of Zeph reminded us about Asfaloth. We could hardly go west for the whole winter when Asfaloth was somewhere in the south, could we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why stay after?” The hobbit asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could have gone anywhere after getting Asfaloth back, Penny knew. And yet… “Honestly? The thought never crossed our minds. We just came back here… It felt right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo made a thoughtful noise. “Strange, given how you seem determined to drive everyone nearby to hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do have self-destructive tendencies.” The dwelf agreed easily. “I used to have to take specific medication for that Before. But they don’t exactly have our kind of medicine here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would make a difference, I suppose,” the hobbit mused. “But have you never tried to come up with something here? With all the time you spend with Salabdúr, I would have assumed that you would have mentioned it.” He caught himself. “But, I forgot, that isn’t your way is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did consider it once or twice.” The dwelf finished brushing Lickitung and exited the stall. She put the brush away. “But I tend to get distracted when working with Salabdúr and never got around to asking about it.” Penny gave the stallion a few mint leaves as a treat for being good and, as expected, he slobbered all over her hand while eating them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t actually surprise me,” Bilbo said. “Although if I were you, I would give some thought to doing something about it one day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would probably be a good idea. Tween hormones don’t help either.” She added as an afterthought. “Have your hunters not had any luck finding deer? Which directions have they looked?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“West, south, east,” Bilbo shrugged. “They have been ordered not to go north due to the risk of stragglers from Gundabad, but they have also been ordered not to travel more than two days from the mountain. It has only been a short time since the battle, it is always possible that there will be orcs in hiding still. They cannot cover the distances you can. Kíli goes with them sometimes, but the wedding is only a matter of days away now and they need him for last minute decisions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A dozen deer, as soon as possible.” The dwelf said, moving to exit the stable. “Honeybutt should be back soon, I’ll fly by on the way to let him know where I’ve gone. And I’ll bring them straight to the gate. So warn them. I don’t want to have to be knocking arrows out of the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If flying before had become second nature to Penny, then flying after the Battle was more natural to her now than anything else. She had seen, in Glorfindel’s memory, the thing she had become sometime during the battle. And she still had trouble believing that monstrous thing had been her. And the stories they had heard from the elves on the matter. She had trouble wrapping her mind around it all. When she had woken, Zephyr had been gone and she had been easily twice as strong as she had been before if not stronger. So she had no trouble finding Glorfindel as he drove the horses back toward Dale. There were a couple bales of hay in the wagon as well as a couple bags of other things. She landed and told him of her errand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can turn around and follow…” Glorfindel had naturally offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m faster on my own. And more than strong enough now to carry a dozen deer and then some.” Penny stared into the distance. “Plus, I left the babies at home. You need to go take care of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are not our children…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny gasped, outraged. “How dare you say that! And where they can hear you, too!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel rolled his eyes and huffed. “I apologize for implying they were not our children.” It was said almost robotically and the smile Penny gave him was smug. He kissed her, murmuring, “You are spoiled…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” The dwelf agreed before parting ways and heading out on the hunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took her a while to search, but sometime that night the dwelf found a herd of deer that were just bedding down for the night. Hovering above them, the dwelf only counted to make sure there were at least a dozen and then she ripped the air out of the lungs of the entire herd. Once they had all stopped moving, she used her gift to lift them up into the air and then, wrapping them securely in her power, the dwelf flew back toward Erebor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was well up the next day by the time the dwelf flew in sight of Erebor. She felt the tingle of her husband and sent him some love as she flew over Dale and headed for the gate. She kept her face impassive as dwarves noticed her and stared as she flew in closer. Finally, she stopped and hovered in place, the bodies of seventeen deer, still fat on winter stores, hanging in the air around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a delivery for Bilbo Baggins.” The dwelf called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We sent for him when we saw you coming,” a red headed dwarf called back. “Though he said you would only be bringing half a dozen deer. Thought he was joking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lowering down, the dwelf’s feet touched the ground and she brought the deer down as well, though they still hovered in the air. She narrowed her eyes though because Bilbo had absolutely said a dozen when asking her. But instead of calling him out to strangers, she merely replied, “I found an entire herd and it’s all the same to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was the sound of raised voices approaching the gate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...as well as I, Bilbo, that Bofur is not going to eat a dozen or more deer before they turn. Even in the cold room."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That may be, Fíli," came the hobbit's reply, "but I am certain she will make a sizable dent in them regardless. Hobbits are known for our appetites, and pregnant hobbit wives are known to be especially ravenous." The pair of them emerged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny had only straightened up slightly upon hearing Fíli’s voice and she remained as calm and composed as she had been since her arrival. When they emerged, she waited until they seemed done bickering and then she bowed formally to Fíli. “Your highness.” Then she turned her attention to Bilbo and nodded on a congenial manner. “Bilbo. I hope you don’t mind, I happened across a small herd and took them all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"An entire herd?" Bilbo asked in surprise. It was welcome, but the lack of remaining breeding stock would be a concern to the dwarves. "Well, I thank you regardless of whether my wife will manage it all. She's creative, I'm certain she'll find something to do with the rest of it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I am certain Bofur will be very happy you have managed to provide so well for her," Fíli huffed. "I will have others sent up to move these," he gestured to the carcasses, "and leave you to conduct your business." He squinted at Penny then looked back at Bilbo. "I'm not entirely certain this is what Vesta meant when she said you would do what is best for your wife, but I will do what is best for mine, and for my brother. She has hurt them enough." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fíli," Bilbo said disapprovingly, "this business has nothing to do with the falling out between Penny and Vesta."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nor did Kíli, and look at the harm she has done him!" Fíli snarled. "Your business can stay outside our walls. So long as she insists on treating my wife and brother like strangers, she can be treated as one herself. Particularly after the danger she put Kili in, and without even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hint</span>
  </em>
  <span> of remorse."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You sound like your uncle "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Unfortunately, someone has to," Fíli  countered. "He wasn't always wrong."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Fíli’s words, Penny managed to remain stoic as she drifted the deer to line up near the entrance before gently letting them settle on the ground where she finally released the hold of her power over them. She said nothing in her defense, made no sign that she even heard them talking about her right there in front of her. She just made her promised delivery and then waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Vesta will handle it as she sees fit," Bilbo was telling Fíli.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course she will," he agreed, "and when it hurts her again I will pick up the pieces. Again. And again. And again. Just as we did after Beorn's. Just as we are after this." He turned and gestured to another dwarf who brought several bags forward. "The silver and copper you requested, brother. I will leave you to your business." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo watched Fíli march back into Erebor with a huff. Then he took the bags from the other dwarf and waved him away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry about that," he apologised. "Heavy is the head that wears the crown. Vesta and Kíli do what they can to ease the pressure of being regent but it's starting to get to him already. He never wanted it you know. Now, how much did we agree on?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no need to apologize, Bilbo.” Penny responded, giving him a gentle smile. She started to say something else, but changed her mind and instead said, “A handful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nevertheless, if I had known you would be subjected to that I would have had you take my purchases to Dale and I would have hired people to help me collect them," Bilbo sniffed. He took two pouches and opened them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truly, Bilbo. I am not bothered by it.” Indeed, the dwelf actually seemed happier than she had when she arrived. And, considering her self-destructive tendencies, it was probably the reaction she had hoped to have from Fíli.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, funnily enough that does not reassure me in the slightest," Bilbo shook his head. "Two bags of silver should do it," he decided, plonking the pouches into her hand. "A handful is too easy a way to get yourself conned out of rightful earnings."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there went any of the happiness the dwelf had gained since the confrontation with the prince. Her eyes closed to mere slits. “It was not a matter of trying to make rightful earnings.” She said, turning to leave. She paused then and, after a moment, pulled some folded up parchment from somewhere in her tunic. She held the folded sheets, two of them, out to Bilbo. “For the princess… If you think it wise.” The contents were written in English, so Vesta would be the only one able to read the contents without having to spend hours or days translating it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nonsense," Bilbo waved it off. "You did a job and you shall be paid fairly for it. I do not hold with the idea of family discounts and never have." He took the sheets of parchment. "It is not for me to decide if these things are wise," he said as he tucked them away. "I am only a hobbit after all. But I will pass them on. Yavanna knows she's miserable enough already. Reading whatever you have to say can hardly make it worse."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf gave a curt nod. “Thank you, Bilbo… Goodbye.” And, without waiting, she took off into the air once more, flying quickly toward Dale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were gone a long time.” Glorfindel said as he heated water for their bath. He had a large pot heating on the small stove and a big kettle over the fire. Other houses in Dale had more sophisticated plumbing, but all they had been looking for was something not too destroyed by age and that still had a working toilet. So they had to heat water for the tub themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Considering how far away I went to make sure that I wasn’t going to risk stealing food from some town, I think I was rather quick about it.” Penny said, leaning against his back and hugging him from behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning in the dwelf’s hold, Glorfindel hugged her close. “My poor heart, how did you ever manage in the cold night air?” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny squeezed Glorfindel just a bit too hard for a moment in her hug and then pouted. “I don’t know. I guess I was just thinking about the nice warm welcome I would get when I returned to… Asfaloth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel snorted with amusement. “How are they?” He knew she had checked on the horses before she returned to the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better with Asfaloth there. They were restless without their leader.” Penny hummed, nuzzling her face against Glorfindel’s chest. Finally the sound of boiling water caused her to sigh and pull away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel sighed too, but went about pouring the water into the tub and then refilling the pot and kettle before placing them back over the heat. He went to sit beside Penny who had moved to sit on the sofa while he did so. She was toying with one of the bags of silver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He paid too much,” The dwelf did not sound surprised that Bilbo had done so. “But at least now we should be able to feed the horses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not as certain of that.” Glorfindel stated. “Lake Town is not much of a farming community and they had very little for horses. I was lucky to get them to part with what I did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny frowned and Glorfindel could only roll his eyes because he should have expected the next thing she said. “So I’ll fly to Rohan if I need to and bring it all back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They cuddled together as they finished filling the tub, making sure the water was just a bit too warm since it would cool quickly. Penny got in first and washed her hair, but she had only finished her first rinse before Glorfindel decided to join her, squeezing into the tub with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf gasped. “Rude!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As there was amusement behind the word and no hint of anger or displeasure, Glorfindel grinned and leaned in for a kiss...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are aware that excessive drooling and slobbering in horses is not normal. There is nothing wrong with Lickitung. This was added for comedic effect and he only does it to Penny.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0134"><h2>134. Move Along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When all you got to keep is strong<br/>Move along, move along like I know ya do<br/>And even when your hope is gone<br/>Move along, move along just to make it through<br/>Move along</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XleOkGsYgO8">All American Rejects, <i>Move Along</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, Bofur is donating most of the meat Bilbo bought for her to the wedding feast,” Kíli commented as he pulled his boots off. Vesta hummed as she frowned at the parchment she was looking through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to pay Bilbo back for that,” Fíli replied, still at the table that had been shoved into one corner of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already offered," Kíli said. "He responded with some words I didn't even think he knew." He pulled his tunic over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare put that on the floor," his wife said, still not looking up from her document. "Fíli, we're going to have to meet with this idiot and use very small words to explain why he can't do this." She waved what looked like a business proposal. "I'm not giving complete control of organising rebuilding to </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> dwarf. And this is the third time since I woke up that he's asked it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Three?" Fíli asked in surprise. "I was only aware that he had asked once."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently the last two times he felt he should bypass you and Thorin and come straight to 'the wise, just, and fair blessing of Mahal'," Vesta quoted. "Which is another thing we should make clear is unacceptable. I won't have them thinking that they can ignore you in favour of me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hardly know whether to thank you for that or not," Fíli replied dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or you could both put that lot away and come to bed," Kíli groused. There was a moment of silence and then Vesta made an outraged noise as the folded pieces of parchment she had picked up were plucked from her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sheets dropped to the floor as Kíli covered her lips with his, her momentary grumble turned into a groan of appreciation as nimble fingers slid her nightdress up and Fíli's attention was quickly grabbed by their activities. The letter lay on the floor forgotten for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss these…” Glorfindel lamented. He was playing with his wife’s breasts, the rings that she had been wearing in her nipples gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re right there.” Penny teased, giving his hair a light tug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean…” he pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she did know. Anything Penny had been wearing during the Battle had been lost. Including her jewelry. “I miss the pendant the most.” She confessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, of course, started some deep kisses and more serious touches… Right up until they both felt an annoying, tingling itch in their heads. They planned to ignore it, but it was definitely heading in their direction. Penny broke the kiss with an irritated sound. “Gandalf…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you always feel near him?” The ellon wondered. At her nod he made a face. “No wonder you all tend to be irritated when he is around.” They lay there for a while and, when the wizard did not change directions, Glorfindel sighed. “It would seem we are about to have a guest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, they both got up and adjusted their clothes… Then they climbed out of the hayloft. As they left, Penny called. “Looks like you boys got lucky, mommy and daddy aren’t fooling around in your room anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asfaloth snorted, clearly unimpressed with all that had transpired within those walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” Penny wondered as soon as Gandalf joined them in one of the courtyards. Neither she nor Glorfindel had wanted to give the wizard an excuse to linger and so they had decided to linger outside a few streets away from the house they had picked. “You’ve been missing since the battle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am pleased to see you no longer hiding, Master Corvo or is it Lady Jimiel?” Because no one had ever told Gandalf her real name and those were the only two he had ever heard her referred to as. Neither elf-blood corrected him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not in the mood for whatever game Gandalf had in mind, the dwelf just said, “You vanished half-way into the Battle. You could have been helpful, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gandalf frowned and made a harrumph sound. “Yes, well… Near the end, actually. I felt it prudent to make a hasty exit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you need to depart with haste?” Glorfindel wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are aware of what I am, correct?” At their nods, Gandalf continued, “A spirit from another realm, yes… And when Arda itself rose up to fight the darkness, I felt it prudent to retreat. I was uncertain as to how they would respond if they sensed me, a being from another realm present? How was I to know they would not see me as a blight upon the earth? So yes, I retreated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard.” Penny bluntly said. “The Valar who made Arda sent you here to protect it. Arda would not see you as an enemy. And even if you did flee, it’s been over a week since the Battle ended and you’ve been missing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gandalf made a face, “Well, perhaps I received the wrong impression then. I… got caught in one of the tornados and thrown quite far. One of the Eagles caught me and flew me away. I have only just managed to return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny and Glorfindel stared at the sheepish wizard as they tried to process the words coming out of his mouth. Once it registered, Penny burst out laughing. It was so strong that Glorfindel could only join in the laughter and any time the dwelf looked at Gandalf the laughter hit a higher note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, tired of being laughed at and unable to get any information out of those two, Gandalf left Dale and started toward Erebor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta’s heart sank when she started to feel that niggling, itching irritation in the back of her mind that indicated that Gandalf was approaching the mountain. As if she did not have enough to do at the moment, she was going to have to deal with the meddling old pest as well. She had put very little thought into where the wizard had vanished to during the course of the battle. She had not even been all that aware of the fact that he had gone missing. The dwobbit had been a little bit caught up at the time, and then too busy trying to find out what had actually happened during the battle, not to mention preparing for the wedding and helping Fíli find his feet as regent, to give it further consideration. The ring had disappeared completely, but that did not mean that it was still around. Many very strange things had happened that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything else aside, it was probably worth talking to the wizard about the damn thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Mithrandir,” she greeted the wizard when he was brought to the former council room. It was empty, partially because they did not actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a full council at the moment, and also because everyone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be useful was off helping to prepare for… well, everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Vesta,” he inclined his head. “I confess I was surprised to find Corvo in Dale with Glorfindel still, and not at your side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t dig, Gandalf,” came the firm response. He looked at her mildly. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such hostility,” he said reprovingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gandalf,” Vesta raised an eyebrow, “in my, admittedly limited, experience your presence usually results in something of a… life changing event. Or life ending, which just so happens to have been what we were sent here to prevent. I’m not sure what your interaction with my sister entailed, and frankly I have no real wish right now to dig too deeply into it. I have far too much to accomplish over the next two and a half days. So would you mind terribly skipping all the cryptic hinting and mystery and just, for once, say exactly what you mean in simple words?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a mildly offended look. “What happens in two and a half days?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get married and Fíli is officially declared Regent of Erebor,” she said shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can Thorin not rule? I was unaware he had been seriously injured.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t want to go into it,” Vesta sighed. “There was an incident after we took the mountain that caused Thorin to declare he was no longer fit to be king. Without a big, glowing declaration from Mahal that he’s being an even bigger knob than usual we can’t persuade Thorin that he needs to actually be king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> could arrange that,” the wizard pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I caused that bloody crisis in the first place,” she scoffed. “Now please, seriously, why are you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I presume that you are aware of why I, and the other members of my order, were sent here?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To make sure that Sauron was either completely defeated or never given a chance to regain power,” the dwobbit said promptly. “Which would be primarily achieved by locating and destroying the One Ring.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Which we may have inadvertently lost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she added mentally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then you will be relieved to know that, somehow, during the final battle the Ring was destroyed,” Gandalf smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I thought that could only be done in Mount Doom,” Vesta objected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did we all,” the wizard agreed, “but apparently there are forces great enough in this universe to achieve even </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> task.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you have no idea how?” She pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None,” the wizard admitted, “only that the job has been done, and we have been recalled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she smiled, “well have a safe trip.” He inclined his head in thanks. “Gandalf,” she stopped him, “what happened to us? To Dori, Bilbo, Pen-Corvo and me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That… that is something that I am not fully able to explain,” the wizard confessed. “You are not the first to have done it, I know that much, and I suspect that you will not be last. All I can tell you is that, for a brief time, the four of you were the very sentience of Arda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s…” Vesta paused. “I have no idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Gandalf agreed. “It is a very large concept, even for one such as myself.” She scowled at him. “I will take my leave of you,and offer you my warmest congratulations. I think the three of you will be very happy together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment it was on the tip of her tongue to ask the wizard to stay. That impulse quickly went away, however, when he turned twinkling eyes upon her. Then he bowed and left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, the dwobbit thought, that was one less thing to worry about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel had a hand resting on Lickitung’s neck while Penny was laying down on the stallion’s back. The elf was keeping the horse calm with the weight and slowly easing up on it so that it would become natural for the wild horse to feel a weight on his back. While he was doing this, he was sending his healing magic through the horse. Lickitung should not have been producing as much drool and slobber as Penny claimed he did. When he pulled his hand away and stood back, the horse lipped at his hand and it was dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not understand. There is nothing wrong with him that I could determine and he is not drooling now.” The ellon held up his dry hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird.” Penny said. “He leaves slobber all over me when I’m near enough that he can get his mouth on me. Bilbo even saw it when he was here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not doubt you, my heart. I am merely saying that there is no reason for it.” Glorfindel moved out of that stall and over to Brownie’s stall. It had surprisingly been him to give the horse that name. Though he insisted it was only to get his wife to stop pestering him to name one of their ‘children.’ Brownie was, as indicated by his name, a solid dark brown shade that naturally reminded Glorfindel of what had become his favorite treat. He petted the horse for a while, calming him, before climbing up onto his back in much the way Penny had with Licktung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several minutes of the two of them just laying on the horses as if they were having a nap, Glorfindel murmured, “I am no longer controlling Lickitung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From across the stable, Asfaloth attentively watched the two stallions that were currently carrying </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>elf-bloods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta tapped a finger on the table and stared at the two sheets of parchment in front of her. She was furious although she was calmer than she had been ten minutes before. When she had read the letter which went with the recipe she had been nearly incandescent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lilly,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know how we can repair anything, but I felt I needed to give you this... It's a purging tonic. It will very quickly and safely pull all traces of contaminants out of your body... Like the effects of the birth control pills I made for you. Just in case you want to start having kids or something...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Penny</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Penny was to know that the subject of children had already come up between her, Fíli and Kíli. It had been a subject of discussion </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> the battle. After they had revisited it, before she started taking her pills again, and had very reluctantly agreed that until Erebor was more secure, until the people had accepted that Fíli was regent for a reason and that it did not actually matter that Thorin was an utter cockwomble who had decided he wasn’t fit to rule, it would be a bad idea. Because Fíli would be a good regent and a great king, but regencies left people vulnerable, regents weren’t necessarily seen as a true power while the monarch they were in place of still seemed able to function. And Thorin </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> function. If not for the scar on his cheek, no one would realise he had ever been affected by the gold. Besides, she had bullied Thorin into seeing one of the elven healers left behind to care for those elves still too unwell to be moved back to Mirkwood and it looked better, older, and would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy to pass off as a sign that Mahal had forgiven Thorin’s actions but left the scar as a reminder. Then there would be no </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a regency.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was what it was all doing to Fíli. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though everything was nearly in place for him to take charge, even though everyone had been told to go to him, other dwarves would go to Thorin first, or Dáin, or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because the Blessing of Mahal must have more power than a simple prince or regent. Their lack of faith in her husband was utterly infuriating. And would cause problems later even though it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fíli’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> actions which had ensured they had the allies they needed to win against the orcs. They were too vulnerable to bring a child into the mix just yet, they had no idea how it would affect her abilities or how that would be perceived. They needed to wait until they were secure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unless the regency did not happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which had been an argument that she, Fíli, and Kíli had spent the afternoon having with Thorin and Balin. The mark was fading, soldiers who were unaware of </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was happening were already saying that it was a sign that Mahal had not withdrawn his favour. And as much as Thorin insisted Fíli was ready, Vesta knew it was not true. Fíli understood how things worked in Ered Luin, but here? He would learn, and would do it quickly since he was by no means stupid, but with Thorin always in the background Fíli’s true authority would always be called into question. With the wedding to get ready for as well, preparations for the return of the displaced population, concerns about feeding the army of Iron Hills dwarves who were to remain until the people of Erebor returned and the constant emotional upheaval of everything that was happening between the dwobbit and Penny it was all getting to be too much all at once. Fíli had known that he and his brother would have responsibilities once they had reclaimed the mountain, but it was never supposed to have been done this rapidly or by so few. He would have had a much larger network of support and more people to filter through some of the ridiculous things that were coming their way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the wedding soon to be over and done with some things would ease, but it would be years, if ever, until they could have some kind of honeymoon if the regency went ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked back at the letter. The unfairness of it all stung. Penny had what she wanted. She had her simple life with her elf husband and an eternity to figure out who she really was and what she wanted. She had an eternity to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> the things she wanted. Which included children. She would not have to face the fact that time was slipping away from her. She would not have to wonder if she would live long enough to see her children grow up if they waited a few decades. Vesta was half hobbit, half dwarf. She could not reasonably expect her lifespan to match Fíli and Kíli’s natural one. And that was something else that had possibly been taken from them as a result of the soul bonding. Unless the dwarf side of her was more prominent than it had first seemed, it was unlikely she would reach two hundred years old. It was unlikely she would reach a hundred and fifty in reality. Her death would very likely rob Fíli and Kíli of decades, if not an entire century, of their lives. Not that there was anything that could be done about that now, Penny had gotten her way there too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwobbit picked up the letter. It would be easy to reduce it to ashes, although she would keep the instructions for the purging tonic. It would be easy to take this as the final nail in the coffin of her relationship with her sister. It certainly felt that way. But she still wanted Penny to be at her wedding. It was something that made no sense at all to Fíli, who was still seething at the way Penny had treated Kíli and how unapologetic she had been about the kind of trouble her actions with the King’s Display could have caused. Really, they were lucky that the others of the Company had shrugged it off like they had. They were also fortunate that Nori had noticed far more than they would have liked but kept his mouth shut on the subject after verifying Penny’s ignorance of the significance of her actions. The luckiest part of it all, however, had been that Bombur had found it at all. Which still stuck with Fíli, because had it been an Iron Hills dwarf who made the discovery they may not have been able to play it off or cover it up. Had it been an Iron Hills dwarf, or worse one from Ered Luin who would know Kíli’s maker’s mark on sight, they would have been looking at a very different outcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Kíli, who had been confused by Penny’s favouritism but had also genuinely enjoyed his time with her, wondered why Vesta was so determined to mend things. To his mind, Penny either clearly wanted nothing to do with them, or she had been pretending all along. It hurt, but perhaps it was better to let it all go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they were probably right, but she wanted them to be wrong. They had agreed that morning that if it was important to Vesta that Penny at least be </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span> to attend the wedding, it should be done. After all, the worst Penny could do was refuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel and Penny had found one of the forges in Dale. It was still stocked with coal and there were even bits of metal, a serviceable hammer, and everything else they would need. It was not as nice as the one in Imladris and certainly not up to dwarven standards, but it was good for their purposes. Glorfindel was forging some of the silver that Bilbo had given to Penny and trying his best to ignore his wife’s lustful emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why have you never forged with us before?” Penny wondered as she admired the way Glorfindel’s muscles rippled as he forged. The heat of the forge was enough that he had stripped off his shirts and the dwelf had a wonderful view of muscles that were normally hidden from sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel huffed softly and shook his head. “That is your time with Berechon. I do not wish to intrude.” The ellon smiled when the arousal simmered down and was joined by fondness and adoration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so hard.” Penny said. She was about to offer something she had been meaning to when Glorfindel did something she was not expecting. “Is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Glorfindel replied. “How else do you think we get enchantments to stick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the pendant…” Penny trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Glorfindel smiled up at Penny before continuing with more intricate work on his project.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’ll like it?” The dwelf wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he does not, we merely give him the freedom to give it away.” After a time of silence, Glorfindel working and Penny watching, he asked, “What will be the password?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny thought for a moment and asked, “Can there be two? One to activate and one to deactivate it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel grinned and went back to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fíli was dealing with some nonsense among the carpenters that had come with Dáin when Dwalin came to fetch him. The old guard looked about as concerned over the opinion of the world in general as he always did, which was to say that he was stoney faced and completely unimpressed with the frustrated glares that the carpenters threw his way when he firmly got the attention of the younger dwarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re needed in the council chambers,” he told Fíli without waiting to be greeted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought Vesta…” he paused when he saw a slight tightening around Dwalin’s eyes. He turned back to the carpenters. “This is something that I am certain you are more than capable of working out among yourselves,” he sighed, certain that Thorin would never have been expected to take on this level of micromanagement. “The masons and builders have already condemned the structures in these sectors,” he pointed at several areas on a map, “go and salvage what you can. In the spring we will be able to arrange for a fresh supply.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…” One tried to object. Dwalin glared at him. “Of course, Prince Fíli,” he backed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Fíli asked as soon as they were out of earshot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About half an hour’s worth of shouting, mostly those damned priests that Dáin was stupid enough to bring with him, Balin sent me to get you and Kíli when her hair caught fire,” Dwalin shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you found Kíli?” Fíli asked, alarmed that his wife had lost control of her abilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, sent him on ahead,” Dwalin confirmed. “He was the one who told me where to find you.” He squinted down at the blond. “You’re doing too much, lad,” he said after a moment. “I know you don’t have it all set up yet, but decisions like that aren’t the sort of thing they should be asking for your input on, not with the wedding so close and all the rest of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try telling them that,” Fíli grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trouble is,” Dwalin scratched his cheek, “you’re not Thorin, and they’re testing to see how you’ll handle things. I think it might be time that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell your uncle to pull his head out of his arse.” The way Dwalin spoke about Thorin had always surprised Fíli, but after weeks of trying to do his uncle’s job he was beginning to understand it. It was to remind Thorin, and everyone else, that under the crown there was a living, breathing dwarf the same as the rest of them. “Ideally,” Dwalin added, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mahal’s Blessing decides to incinerate the entire priesthood.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know," Fíli said after a moment, "she once told Thorin that she had a guard for the protection of everyone else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think this might be why?" Dwalin asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With the way they fight?" He replied. "I could hardly believe it. But now... " he shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vesta and your Ma are very alike in some ways," Dwalin said after a bit of thought. Fíli pulled a face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not need to know that," he muttered and Dwalin glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can kick your uncle's arse from here to Ered Luin and back. Never make the mistake of thinking I won't do the same thing to you," the guard arched his eyebrows and received an apologetic expression in return. "As I was saying, the two of them are very alike. They both take on too much and forget to relax. Now, luckily for Dís she usually has me and Nori to tell her to take a moment. Trouble that you three have, is that your relationship is not only a recent development, it’s also one that has a vast amount of responsibilities attached to it. You three have hardly spent an hour a day together since the battle, have you?” Fíli shook his head. “You want some advice lad?” He asked. Fíli nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Find a way to get her to take a day off, doesn’t really matter how, and once you’ve done that convince your uncle to be the king he’s actually meant to be,” Dwalin snorted. “Sounds simple enough, but unless you get her out of the mountain she’s going to get sucked right back in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you got a suggestion for that as well?” Fíli asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she had a guard for a reason,” Dwalin shrugged. “If anyone knows how to bring her back from the edge of setting fire to hard headed idiots, my share of the treasure is on her.” Fíli pulled a face, his expression clearly showing how bad he thought that idea was. “You don’t have to like it,” Dwalin told him. “Mahal knows I’m not over fond of the idea of getting mixed up in it either. But that’s another one of the things that dwobbit of yours is fretting over. You need to learn to share the burden, or take it when all else fails.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were doing that long before you married my mother,” Fíli said softly, “weren’t you?” Dwalin nodded solemnly. “Very well, let me handle this first, when I’m done I want a pony saddled and waiting. No guards. I think it might be time that someone put an end to this nonsense between Vesta and Penny one way or the other. At the very least, if she won’t come, she might give me some ideas that I can use.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She likes Kíli better,” Dwalin pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After the way she treated him?” Fíli asked. “I’m not so certain of that. Better that I handle it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s your wish,” Dwalin bowed. They had reached the council chambers and Fíli could clearly hear his brother’s voice mixed in with several others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” he said before he opened the door, “I think I might </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> her reduce the lot of them to ashes. It would probably reduce our workload by half.” Then he put on his best impression of Thorin and strode into the room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo, it's up. Jimiel isn't feeling well, and I've got a migraine on the way (just what I needed with the next maths module starting tomorrow) but it's here!! Yay!</p><p>*falls over*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0135"><h2>135. Iron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can't live without the fire<br/>It's the heat that makes you strong<br/>'Cause you're born to live and fight it all the way<br/>You can hide what lies inside you<br/>It's the only thing you know<br/>You're embracing that, never walk away<br/>Don't walk away</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwWE1H-5Q3s">Within Temptation, <i>Iron</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late afternoon when Fíli rode into Dale, without an escort although Balin and Thorin had pushed him to take one. It was only then that he realised the flaw in his grand plan. The ruins of Dale were vast and he really should have asked Bilbo for directions before leaving Erebor. The only reason he had not, aside from his suspicion that the hobbit would not tell him anyway, was that he had been in a hurry. The longer he had lingered after giving the idiot priests a royal chewing out, the more likely it was that someone would spot him and stop him for some ridiculous thing which would spiral into a million more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled quietly to himself, not that he actually wanted to be here anyway. In the end he looked at the skyline. It was cold now, and he knew that the dwelf did not much like to be cold from the stories that his wife would tell. Eventually he spotted a spiral of smoke above a building and, after a few wrong turns, he finally managed to find his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ring of steel as someone forged could be heard through the otherwise quiet streets of Dale. Penny and Glorfindel were still in the forge they had temporarily claimed. Glorfindel was at a work table as he did the finishing touches on something small and delicate, the elf had yet to put his shirt on within the heat of the forge. Penny was the one at the anvil now, the hammer ringing on steel as she pounded out a sheet of metal. The dwelf had stripped down some as well, though she still wore a leather vest on her torso. A vest made a couple of years previously by a certain prince. Both elf-bloods had their hair pulled back in single long braids.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aware that it was unlikely that his knock would be heard over the sound of the hammer on steel, Fíli stepped into the forge and took a deep breath, more to settle his temper than anything. He was not normally one to let it control him, he had seen the consequences of his uncle doing that too often, but there was something about the way that Penny had behaved towards his loved ones that set him right at the edge of losing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf instantly shivered when the door opened and, without looking up from her work there was a gust of air pushing the cold back out, one shoving Fíli further into the room, and a third slamming the door closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.” Glorfindel said, not looking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Glorfindel,” Fíli said simply, cordially. If Penny wanted to play at strangers he could do that as well, especially since the ellon had done nothing in the moment of his wife’s actions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Fíli,” Glorfindel replied, looking up from his work to give the prince a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was focused on her work and had moved on from beating the metal into a long rectangular sheet to beating it around a post to turn it into a pipe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like a moment with your wife,” Fíli said to the elf, since she seemed to be studiously ignoring him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel considered the dwarf for a second. “Just a moment.” He replied before turning back to his work. He finished one last detail before picking it up and sliding it into a trouser pocket. He cleaned up the work bench and pulled his shirt and tunic and cloak on. He moved over and pressed a quick kiss to Penny’s temple and then he moved to the door. The ellon gave an amused snicker when the dwelf treated him much as she had treated Fíli, gently blasting him out of the door and slamming it closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without any preamble, Penny spoke. “Did you hear the tale a few years back? About the monster that flew in over the gate and right into Thorin’s Halls?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard about it,” Fíli shrugged, “but we assumed it was something to do with the poisoners and herbalists.” He watched her for a moment. “Knowing what I now do, I assume it was you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was.” Penny agreed. “Lilly had just gotten word about Vali and Nori sent Vulcan to me. I dropped everything and used my glider and got to the Halls from Imladris in two days. I barely stopped after I landed before running to her side.” She looked up at Fíli for a moment. “That was about a month before you met Glorfindel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you feel I need to know this because... “ Fíli prompted, because yes he was here to ask her to help Vesta, but he was not sure that listening to stories was going to help his wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My glider is useful when I’m going to be exerting my gift and don’t want to risk falling out of the sky… But it was not designed for people with my gift. It was made for normal people with no powers.” Penny sealed the freshly curved pipe with some liquid metal and finished it off. Then she inspected it and added it to a box of similarly sized pipes. “I have always felt the need to give a gift along with an apology.” She glanced at Fíli again before moving to put another ingot into the fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” he replied slowly, “and is that what this is? A session of gift making so that you have everything prepared for when someone decides that this lunacy has gone on long enough?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Penny responded. “This is me realizing I was an ass to your brother and planning to head up to apologize to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kíli is quick to trust,” Fíli told her, “but when that trust is broken it can take a very long time to gain it back, if he ever allows it at all. Those in our position cannot afford to easily give second chances. It was something that I had hoped Vesta would never have to learn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf nodded to acknowledge that. “He doesn’t have to trust me. I’ll feel better knowing I apologized.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you do not expect him to treat you as he did before,” he leant against a wall. “As it is, Vesta also came close to losing his trust, had she not told us the truth herself and we had discovered it when the rest of the Company did…” he shook his head, it was not an important consideration now. “I am not here to berate you for your treatment of Kíli, he is perfectly capable of that himself, and you should know to expect it. He is not… he is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he has been hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would probably be for the best if he did not treat me as he did before.” Penny admitted easily. “I have enough issues with how I feel around him. Having him be more remote, distant, or formal would be for the best.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your feelings for my brother had me concerned, I see no harm admitting it, even if our wife was perfectly content to allow you to flutter around him like a flustered tween,” he looked at her seriously. “I said nothing because it was for Vesta to put a stop to it if she was unhappy and it was not for Kíli, or me, to interfere in how her family behaved. Kíli would only have said something if it had made him at all uncomfortable. I think he was eager enough to have a sister that he was perfectly happy to let you carry on as you were.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny seemed amused by something before she gave a placid smile toward the prince. “Did Lilly tell you that we knew about you long before we ever met you? That lore on this place had been given to us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She did,” he nodded, “in fact she even went as far as to confess that everything she had grown up knowing about us had made her question whether she should even consider attempting a relationship with us at all for a number of years. She has told us a great deal about the tales she used to spin to change how this quest ended, in fact she believed that it was those tales that had prepared her for the task the Valar gave you both. From that I assumed that you likely once did the same?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, I did.” The dwelf agreed. “But long before I knew Lilly… I knew Lilly. Before I arrived here we used to communicate through a sort of letter system that was very fast. It was not until almost a year after she arrived here that we knew that we knew each other. But the point I’m getting to is that from knowing her Before, I knew she loved you. Specifically you. Sometimes your brother as well, but before she actually met you both it was you she focused on more. Our last big real falling out happened when she started seeing Frey and then Vali. It felt wrong, from everything I knew about her and I hated them instantly. My brain had decided a long time before I knew you that you were hers and by then I had decided that your brother was hers as well. So naturally the only ones I could stand thinking of her with was the two of you.” She paused. “You know… I’ve quite forgotten where I was going with that.” She chuckled and checked the iron in the fire. “Ahh, yes… Kíli was the secret romance partner of a main character in one of the tales I wrote. He was romantic, attentive, devoted… When you really get into the thoughts of who you are writing, sometimes it bleeds into your own ideas. I kind of fell in love with the Kíli I had written in that story. I know your brother is not the same, but I can’t help it. There’s a little something there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And is that why you felt the need to drag him into this mess as well?” Fíli demanded. “If that is how you treat people you love I sympathise with your husband. And in all honesty I would be seriously rethinking my entire reason for coming at all, were it not for Vesta’s sake entirely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I have hurt Glorfindel. Quite badly at times. But we get in each other's faces and scream at each other and sometimes one or the other of us will pick the other one up and carry them off to scream in more private areas… Then we’ll beat the hell out of each other when we train… It’s very therapeutic.” The dwelf nodded enthusiastically. “And now we can add sex to it. Angry sex is awesome.” Then she made a face. “I’ve always thought that Lilly and I would get along better if we could fight each other. But physically we’re not well matched and our powers make things too dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli was staring at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny smiled at Fíli. “People have a tendency to fear Glorfindel. Not intentionally, but they do. Because of his reputation for slaying the Balrog and returning from death. But I’ve never feared him and I fight back. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> appreciative of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose if that is the way of things between the two of you,” he said after a moment. “But I do not think you and Vesta being able to physically harm one another will solve the trouble you seem to have communicating with words.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s one of the reasons I spent most of the quest pretending to be mute.” Penny rolled her eyes. “But both my sister and brother from my birth family… We fought too. My mother fought with her siblings, I think my father’s family was actually calmer, but physical is how we work out things. It’s one of the reasons I was happier charging into a fight with my axe instead of relying on my powers.” She looked melancholy for a moment, already missing Trickster. Then she shrugged it off. “I’ve told her before I’m horrible at communicating. And I get mean and vicious when I feel cornered.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From what she has said of her family, Vesta left behind one living sister and a niece, her mother and other sister had died not long before she was brought here,” Fíli said thoughtfully. “But from everything she has said of them, their arguments were with words and never fists. To have a sister taken by illness and be helpless to stop it,” he arched an eyebrow at Penny, “I can see why she was so upset by your injury when we found you at Beorn’s. You speak of how things are in your family, did you ever think that it might not necessarily work the same way in hers? She had lost much before she came here, and she feared losing you as well. She is… she is heartsick and struggling, especially with the pressure of everything else that we have had to do since taking Erebor from the dragon, and now the priests of Mahal from the Iron Hills… I have begun to understand why she told Thorin that she had been given a guard for the safety of others rather than for her own sake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did know about her family. And I try to be accommodating, but it isn’t easy. She at least knew what happened to her family. I was stolen from my sleep not long after the plague first started. I don’t even know if any of my family is alive or if they all died.” She sighed. “As for that injury…” The dwelf bristled. “I was brought here exactly ten years to the day before the Company set foot out of the Blue Mountains to go on the quest. I know, I got the date from Bombur. I spent almost ten years non-stop preparing for this for the sole purpose of making sure that you, your brother, and your uncle lived to see Erebor restored… And I would chop my own arm off before I let anyone stop me from accomplishing that. I turned myself into someone capable of killing for this mission, I had never had more than a minor cut before I started training, but now I’ve had broken bones and sliced muscles… I was shot with a poisoned arrow twice, not just while on a patrol with the rangers, but protecting your mother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how many of those injuries were healed by your elf friends?” Fíli cut in. “And if you think you could have lost your arm and been fine to go into battle a few months later, I think you should speak to Dáin about what it is like to recover from losing a limb, they call him Ironfoot for a reason. I did not come to debate your past, or the debt my mother owes you. I thank you for your part in ensuring my brother, Thorin, and I survived, and know that I would never have dreamed to ask you to give up what you did. If it was to have been our time, we would have accepted it, though I am happy we did not have to. I am not here for myself, I am not here for Kíli, I came in an attempt to help my wife and in the hope that I could find some way to ease things between you, but if you have no interest in it, or her, then I shall return to Erebor, and the huge amount of work that awaits me, and bother you no more.” He drew himself up stiffly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother does not owe me any debt.” Penny dismissed it easily. She could not hide it when her eyes flickered with concern when he mentioned Vesta needing help though. But then she bristled again. “Your wife threatened to maim me because I was angry someone tried to assault her and she actually thought I would risk everything I have gained over killing one of the three people we had been brought to save. I would have been lucky if the Valar only killed me for doing something like that. Though we pretended, or I thought we pretended that she was my royalty, she is not my superior in any way. She has no right to not only order me to not act like an older sister and want to protect her, but to threaten to scar me for life as well?! And then send some shitty letter instead of actually apologizing… I’ve fucked up a lot, but I always apologize in person!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I suppose, since you have been bonded, your husband’s emotions have never affected you? Or yours him?” Fíli asked. “I suppose he has spent a decade becoming accustomed to being unaffected by you, while you were able to instantly separate yours from his straight after a bond you were prepared for? You studied dwarf law and customs enough to know that, regardless of you being her sister, any right to react and protect belonged to Kíli and I first, so you sought instead to usurp </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> position in her life? Glorfindel’s assurances to Kíli that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in fact, be perfectly happy to eliminate our uncle and place me on the throne should be assumed to be hollow? Or when she, after running herself into the earth for weeks attempting to track down everything we needed to seamlessly and legally place me upon that Mahal damned throne as regent, asked for you to come because she had been unable to leave the mountain, when she reached out in the only way available to her after I had carried her to bed from where she had fallen asleep over her desk every night for a week, when she tried first to facilitate a dialogue that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you become angry over the fact that she still attempted to convey some remorse? How wonderful it must be to be so in the right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if it had been a stranger and they assaulted Kíli, would you be satisfied just because the </span>
  <em>
    <span>law</span>
  </em>
  <span> was satisfied?” Penny wondered, her voice having gone calm. “My siblings and I fought, but we would tear apart anyone who hurt any of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Satisfied?” Fíli laughed mirthlessly. “Do you think I was ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>satisfied</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ that day? Do you think I did not consider going down there to take retribution upon my </span>
  <em>
    <span>own uncle</span>
  </em>
  <span> myself? How little you must think of me. No, I was not ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>satisfied</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, but to take my own vengeance upon him would have invited retribution from him or others. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>victim</span>
  </em>
  <span> was satisfied, and so I had little choice but to defer to her. The same as I would have had it been Kíli and some stranger. Not even the heir to the throne is above the law.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then I guess you have much better self control than I have.” Penny said, almost pleasantly. “As for her letter, she spent most of it telling me how she was terrified of me and expounding upon the good qualities of someone she knows I do not like before apologizing. So...If she’s terrified of me, why would I subject my presence on anyone that she’s concerned I might kill?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am very well aware of the fact that you vehemently dislike my uncle,” Fíli pointed out. “For all you have barely exchanged more than a few handfuls of words with him and most of them antagonistic in some way or another.” He took a deep breath. “This is a waste of time, I will find some other way to help her. I assume, given your deep anger at her, this will prevent you from accepting an invitation to the wedding?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny moved to take the glowing ingot out of the fire, dropping it on the anvil as she reached for the hammer… She hefted it a few times before sighing angrily and saying, “What has she been doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Working,” Fíli replied shortly. “From the moment she awoke after the battle until this afternoon when Kíli and I had to step in to prevent her from setting fire to every single priest of Mahal in the mountain save Óin. Planning our official wedding, helping me to learn how to run a kingdom that I never wanted in the first place, trying to find a way to convince Thorin to put a stop to this ridiculous plan to step back from his place as king, constantly being hounded by the priests for some word or sign from Mahal. Fretting about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and being unable to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> a thing about it because as soon as she leaves our lodgings some idiot is there to ask her a question. She has turned our bed into a nest of papers that she is desperately trying to get through so that we will not have too much to come back to after taking a day to get married. A single day, mind, because we are in no position to take even a few days as a honeymoon.” He sighed. “She is becoming a shadow of herself, and no matter what we do we cannot ease it, because we are in the same position that she is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf stood there for another moment and then abruptly the fire died out in the forge as if it had never been. If it were not for the warmth coming from it, one would think it had not been used. The dwelf used the tongs to pick up the still glowing ingot and she dropped it in a bucket of water. She moved to grab her shirt, pulling it on over her vest and turned toward the door. As she went, she was mumbling along the lines of, “That stupid bitch…” And she flung the door open only to see Glorfindel waiting there holding her duster. She took it from him and pulled him into a kiss. She then tugged the duster on, took a pouch the ellon handed her, and took off toward Erebor as fast as the wind could take her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny flew at speed to Erebor and, since Dale was not really that far away it did not take her long to get there. She did the courtesy of landing before walking through the gate. She started moving rapidly in the direction that she could feel Vesta’s familiar elemental aura. The look on her face was very stern and her entire being screamed, ‘don’t even think about trying to stop me…’ Of course, being able to feel where Vesta was and being able to navigate to that location were two entirely separate things. So the dwelf found someone that looked like they were dressed as a guard and went right up to them. “I need to see Lady Vesta. Do you know which way I need to go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," the dwarf said. "I work the walls, not high enough up to guard the council chambers." He shrugged. "Way I hear it, that's where you're most likely to find her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know the way to the council chambers?” Penny looked around. “The last time I was in here it was all empty and dark…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I…" he started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"On your way," another voice said. "I'll escort her to Lady Vesta." The guard straightened and hurried off. "Hello, lass," Nori greeted Penny seriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nori.” Penny acknowledged. “Here to kill me this time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope," he grinned. "That's Fíli and Kíli's job now. I won't be stepping on their toes." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good, I’d hate for Glorfindel to be upset with you. He does seem to actually like you.” Penny smiled at the dwarf. “As for those two… Fíli wants me to see her, but I was in a hurry and left him in Dale.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I figured Kíli would have been the one to fetch you," Nori actually sounded surprised. "The ponce isn't so bad," he added, tugging his ear, "but don't tell him I said it." He changed direction. "Bofur sent her off to the baths. Think she was hoping it would help the princess relax." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll not intentionally tell him, but elves can read minds when there’s skin contact… And there has been so much skin contact lately.” She smirked, which turned into a smile at the mention of the pregnant ‘dam. “Bofur is a darling.” Penny declared. “Where are the baths? I don’t remember any being found while I was still in the mountain.” Her eyes moved in the direction where she felt Vesta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They weren’t,” Nori shrugged. “Didn’t dig them out until two weeks after you left, had to get the princess to light the forges so that we could heat them too. I’ll take you, no sense in you wandering around on your own, they get more wary of strangers deeper in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds nice.” Penny said, thinking of the tub she and Glorfindel had to fill one bucket at a time. It was fun… Sometimes, but she missed their tub back in Imladris. “Thank you for the escort.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't thank me," Nori waved it off. "In fact, don't tell her I showed you where to find her. I'd like to keep my hair."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf snorted, amused, and changed the subject. “How are you doing? Has anyone sent word to Princess Dís that all of her idiots are safe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sent a raven as soon as the battle was done with," Nori assured the dwelf. "Got no time for much else, mind, plenty to be doing here after all. Should hear back from her soon though, be nice to hear how my daughter is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She must have grown so much.” Penny mused. “It must suck to have missed it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It does," Nori agreed. "But knowing that coming away has secured her future? Makes up for it a little. Dwarf children should be raised under stone, lass, never really learn to feel the stone properly otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny hummed, rather skeptically. She had not been raised under stone and felt it just fine, she thought. But that could have been directly Aulë’s doing in her alteration. After a moment she offered, “Do you want me to fly you back there so you can come to Erebor with them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nori thought about it for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No," he said finally. "I miss them, and never thought I'd be saying that about either of them, but there's too much to do here and Dwalin needs me here with everything that's going on."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” the dwelf agreed. “But if you change your mind, you know where I’m at.” She lapsed into silence as she walked with him toward their destination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they reached a door with a guard stood attentively in front of it. This one was older than the one that Penny had first approached, with a wicked looking scar running from temple to chin and a beard flecked through with grey. She gave Nori a long glare before looking Penny over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take over, Thyra,” Nori said to her easily. There was a pause. “It’s the Lady’s sister, lass,” he added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will inform Prince Kíli,” the ‘dam replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s your job,” Nori shrugged. “But Vesta won’t come to any harm.” There was a beat, then the ‘dam nodded and marched away. “If only she would take her job so seriously when that damned Vidar keeps turning up.” Nori grumbled. “Right, get in with you, we’ve probably got about half an hour before Kíli turns up to find out why you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny looked up at the door, ignoring Nori before she murmured. “I wish I could remember how I got here, I’d sure thank the person most kindly.” And then she opened the door and walked into the baths. She looked around, partly out of curiosity and partly to see what Vesta was doing and if the dwobbit was alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a large pool in the middle of the room, easily big enough to hold a dozen dwarves comfortably, filled with streaming water. Vesta had her back to the door, her golden curls limp and dark with water as she relaxed against the side. She did not react to the door opening, nor did she react to Penny’s entrance even though she had felt her sister’s approach easily. Instead, she waited to see what the dwelf would do. She was too tired for a confrontation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny strode over until she was standing right behind Vesta and… What the dwelf would do was send air to push a wave of water sweeping up and right into the dwobbit’s face. “Get up. Dry off. Get dressed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I never leave the water they can’t come and get me,” Vesta replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They can’t come and get you anyway.” Penny said. “Because I’m taking you out of the mountain for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will it involve sleep and magically disappearing paperwork?” Vesta asked as she pulled herself from the water, steaming gently as she dried herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep at least. Show me where the paperwork is and I’ll make it disappear.” Penny would absolutely sweep it into the nearest fireplace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep good,” the dwobbit said solemnly, “missing paperwork bad…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet Manwë… You’re even more stupid than I thought when Fíli came to get me… Put some clothes on.” The dwelf pinched the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Vesta flared. “I just can’t brain anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the same as stupid.” Penny insisted. “Now put your damn clothes on or I’ll carry you out of the mountain naked.” The dwelf had planned one thing, but now she was rapidly adjusting her plans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody Vidar would love that…” the dwobbit grumbled. “As if he has half an idea what it takes to run a mountain.” She pulled on her clothes quickly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure as shit didn’t know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fíli</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t bloody know and he’s been training for it all his life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny rolled her eyes. “I’m sure this Vidar is an idiot… But you don’t have to worry about that for a while.” And, even knowing it would probably piss Vesta off, the dwelf scooped her up bridal style as soon as she was dressed. She headed for the door, fumbling only slightly to get it open, and started to just carry Vesta right down the hall, retracing the path that Nori had brought her, and headed toward the gate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy crap I overslept! Good thing Artemis had a song picked out by the time I woke up. *giggles* How many were expecting this ending?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0136"><h2>136. If My Sister's In Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If my sister’s in trouble<br/>I will always help her out<br/>If my sister’s in trouble<br/>I will turn the world around<br/>I will fight for her rights<br/>No matter where the problem seems to lie<br/>If my sister’s in trouble so am I<br/>If my sister’s in trouble so am I<br/>So am I<br/>I’ll be there for you<br/>Just reach out your hands<br/>And I’m gonna pull you through</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhPQx0zR0Ms">Lady Soul, <i>If My Sister's In Trouble</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naturally, as soon as people started to see Mahal’s Blessing being carried off by someone they did not recognize, panicked whisperings started. People scurried off to try to alert whomever needed to be alerted. When the first shout of ‘Halt!’ echoed through one of the passages, the panic seemed to increase. Of course, the cause of this ignored the order. For her part, Vesta seemed to not mind being carried, but she did complain that she could walk perfectly fine, thank you… To which the dwelf rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got a long way to go. So shut up.” Penny said and, just when her ears twitched at hearing booted feet running in their direction, she swirled her power around them and lifted them into the air. The sound of startled screams soon dwindled away as Penny flew them rapidly to the gate and out of the mountain. She shot up at first, hovering for a bit so that Vesta could get some fresh air and sun, before flying them both toward Dale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the dwelf landed, it was in front of a little house with smoke coming from the chimney. She footbumped the door until Glorfindel opened it and let them in. “I was not expecting you this early.” The ellon noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Change of plans, honey.” Penny said, carrying Lilly to another door that she fumbled to open. It was a spare bedroom that, though she and Glorfindel had cleaned it, had been left closed up so they would not be wasting heat in an unused room. “Princess needs a nap.” As she kicked the door closed behind her, she said, “Fíli might show up, we flew over him on the way.” And then the door was closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf carried her sister to the bed and tugged the blankets aside, laying the dwobbit down. She then crawled in next to her and pulled the blankets up, cuddling her sister. “Sleep time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Vesta had well and fallen asleep, Penny played with the dwobbit’s hair for a while. She combed it out, being gentle with the curls, and then twisted it into a simple braid so that it would not tangle as she slept. Then she pressed a kiss to Vesta’s brow and carefully got out of the bed. She left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was not the plan you mentioned.” Glorfindel said as he handed Penny a cup of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny’s plan had, of course, been conveyed mentally when she had kissed him before heading to the mountain. “No,” the dwelf agreed. “But she was exhausted. Didn’t even notice when I splashed her and barely even protested me carrying her out of the mountain.” She took a drink of the water, looking thoughtful. “And she didn’t protest when I babied her just now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Eru, the world really is ending.” Glorfindel teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf looked thoughtful, though. “Maybe…” she mused. “Did you move the babies to the next garden?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear.” Glorfindel responded, having given up on trying to deny that the horses were their children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humming to herself, Penny moved into the small kitchen and poked around as she looked for something that she could make that might be comforting to Vesta. “Too bad we don’t have all my kitchen toys…” She mused, poking around at the basic utensils. Thankfully Glorfindel had picked up some extra foodstuff when he had gone for hay that they did not have between the deer and things they had found in the gardens. The dwelf washed her hands and set to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Penny worked, Glorfindel regarded her for a few minutes. Then he glanced at the closed door before moving over to his wife. He brushed the backs of his fingers along the shell of her ear, sending a gentle inquiry to her. Penny shivered at the touch. Once she stopped, she thought of something for him to do and so he washed his hands as well and settled in to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the food had finished cooking, it was covered and set aside for later. Glorfindel left to go get the stable ready for when he took the horses back. Penny slipped quietly back into the room with Vesta. Since she wanted to be rested, but not be unaware, she closed her eyes and slipped into her soul form. The swirling vortex moved slowly, the golden plasma almost lazily bouncing between colors. And the flaming patch of her sister bond flickered with quiet contentment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fíli had hesitated when he had seen Penny zip overhead on her way back from the mountain. She had clearly been carrying something and he suspected that it was his wife. He almost, in fact, turned around and went back to Dale to find out what the dwelf was up to. He thought the better of it, however, when he remembered that it was unlikely Penny had bothered to mention what she was doing to anyone. She had not told </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything after all. Besides, even though neither sister had been talking to the other he was also certain that Vesta was perfectly safe with Penny. He would never have approached the dwelf for help otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under normal circumstances it would be galling to realise that he had no idea how to help his wife relax. It would make him question whether they should have reached this stage in their relationship at all when he did not have the first clue what to do to make things better for her. Except this was something of a unique situation. Vesta, he knew, was perfectly capable of functioning under pressure. The last several months had been nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> pressure, but everyone had a breaking point, and even he was at his limit. It would ease once the next few days were out of the way, he knew, because there would no longer be a wedding to plan or the official transfer of power from Thorin as king to Fíli as regent to prepare for. They would be able to focus completely and utterly on Erebor and what she needed in order to recover the days of her glory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would have been easier overall if Thorin had just accepted that what was done was done and he did not need to step back from the throne anyway. Fíli did not pretend to understand everything that Vesta had done, knew, or had planned, but he did know that she believed the three of them were not meant to end their days in Erebor. Something that she had not yet seen fit to mention to Thorin or the others. Likely because it had something to do with Khazad-dûm, or that was the impression he had gotten from Penny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless, Vesta would not want to be falling asleep at her own wedding feast, and she deserved a little time to prepare. Most ‘dams were given the courtesy of at least a week for such a thing and it annoyed him even more that circumstances had conspired to deny her even </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> small thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got back to the mountain everything was in uproar, confirming his suspicions that Penny would not have said anything about leaving with Vesta in tow. Vidar, the idiot, was trying to order guards to form up to help him hunt down the one who had kidnapped Mahal’s Blessing. He, like many of the priests, seemed to forget that alongside all the power that came with being an agent of Mahal there was a person who had thoughts and feelings of her own. He suspected Bilbo would have come under similar pressure were it not for two things; first, Bilbo was a pure hobbit, which made them reluctant to believe that Mahal had touched him in any case. Which was stupid since Dori was obviously touched by Ulmo. The second was that Bilbo, when asked, had very quickly declared that he had been ‘touched by Yavanna, thank you very much, as is absolutely proper for any hobbit’. It had been accepted with remarkably little fuss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, while Vidar was trying to rile the people up, Kíli was trying to keep some semblance of control, backed by Thorin, who seemed to have overcome whatever reservations he had about acting like a king and was issuing orders left and right. It was frustrating to think that Thorin, who was supposed to be taking a step back from all of this, had elected to step in the instant that there was a hint of a crisis. He could not have it both ways. First, however, Fíli had to deal with the idiot who was causing all the problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really, he had assumed that when his wife had killed Hagan for attempting to use her it would have gotten the message across. But there was always another one looking for power, whether it was a priest or a dwarf of wealth or an advisor. Someone was always waiting to weasel their way in where they were neither wanted nor needed and he simply did not have the patience for all of this at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vidar, be </span>
  <em>
    <span>silent</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He bellowed, loudly enough to be heard over everything else. He would probably regret that in the morning, he was not usually one for shouting and his exchange with Penny had been plenty heated enough for one evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, my prince,” the other dwarf objected, “your </span>
  <em>
    <span>bride</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fíli wondered absently, could Dáin stomach interacting with him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has been taken by her sister for a day of rest and relaxation before our wedding day,” Fíli cut him off. “As is traditional and her </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sister?” Vidar asked softly. Evidently he had conveniently ignored that part of the story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Manwë’s Chosen,” Fíli confirmed and had the pleasure of seeing the forges come alight in the minds of some of the brighter specimens among Vidar’s followers. “You would agree, of course, that it would be cruel to deny </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> bride the opportunity for a last night among her family?” He asked pleasantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you do know what happened to the last dwarf who tried to remove her from our presence against her will?” Fíli added pleasantly. Vidar paled. “If I were you, Vidar, I would think long and hard about what you hope to achieve by aggravating her. Vesta is… quick to deal with those who treat her poorly, and the only reason she has not yet eliminated you is that she would rather not decimate the priesthood.” Actually it was probably more true to say that most of them were beneath her notice. “You overstep your authority, with her and here. I suggest you give some thought to whether or not you wish to meet our Maker sooner rather than later. Send your people away,” he finished. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> presume to know what is best for Vesta again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, then the other dwarf drew his head up and marched stiffly away, several of his followers in his wake. Others, however, lingered uncertainly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have made an enemy today, Fíli,” Thorin commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will deal with it,” the younger replied. “But it would help if you could decide whether you truly wish to step back or not.” He sighed. “I have a lot to do before tomorrow’s end. Made harder still by making certain that Vesta gets some rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” his uncle nodded and stepped away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Idly, Fíli wondered if he would have been better off just staying in Dale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny’s mother had, back before the dwelf had been taken and made into a dwelf, been the type to believe in natural healing. Massage, herbal alternatives, quantum energy therapy, balancing chakras… And healing through the vibrations of certain sounds. As such Penny had, once upon a time, downloaded and quality checked quite a few songs designed for various things from healing acne to reducing stress through frequency vibrations before burning them onto CDs for her mother. So, while she swirled in her soul form above her resting body and the sleeping Vesta, Penny remembered the songs for stress relief, relaxation, calming, purification. She did not know if it would help anything, but it certainly did not hurt since she did not play them loud enough to wake the sleeping dwobbit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta woke slowly, momentarily confused when she did not hear the snores of her husbands or feel their weight on either side of her. She felt better than she had in days, too many late nights, not enough full meals and too many early starts to try and get everything done since the battle. She yawned and sat up, looking around her a little warily even as the events of the previous evening began to filter back through her slightly less exhausted brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf’s soul form continued to swirl gently with the colors of peace and contentment above the bed. The dwelf’s body was on the bed not far from Vesta in the normal frozen state of an elf fully in soul form. The soft music continued to play gently in the background. After a few moments, the dwelf’s voice softly spoke, “Good morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Vesta replied. “What am I doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kidnapped you.” Penny said. “It was really quite easy. In and out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” the dwobbit muttered slowly. “Why?” She did not bother mentioning the chaos that Penny’s actions had likely caused, she doubted that her sister would care anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The swirling soul slowed down for a moment before flickering as if in a silent giggle. “They never asked me if they could marry you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Vesta huffed a laugh. “Actually they have their own custom where that’s concerned,” she said, “and I’m pretty sure permission was implied when you managed to bind our souls at your wedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad.” The song Penny was remembering ended and there was a miniature tornado lightshow as she funneled back into her body. When she opened her eyes, she smirked. “You made Daffodil ask, they have to ask.” She tilted her head and said, “There’s shepherd’s pie and sourdough bread on the table if you’re hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Starving,” the dwobbit admitted. “I haven’t had a lot of time to eat properly since we dealt with the orcs. And I’m sure they’ll turn up with the repayment later, although it’s usually handed over as part of the wedding ceremony.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny made a face, scratching her short goatee, and stood up. “Come on, see our humble abode.” She walked out of the door where it was pretty much a big living room, dining room, kitchen combination. There was a fire in the hearth and covered dishes on the small table. There were four doors, one to the other bedroom, one to the washroom, and two to the outside. “Toilet’s in there if you need it.” Penny gestured to the door to the washroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good for a bit,” she shook her head and yawned again. “Dammit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf made a big plate of food and set it in front of a chair that had a couple cushions stacked on it. Then she looked through the teas Glorfindel had dried over the last month or so. “Mint, chamomile, lemongrass, or lavender?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lemongrass, please,” Vesta requested as she started to eat, although it was probably closer to inhaling the food than actual eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having lived with Vesta long enough, Penny at least knew how to set up the tea kettle and pot properly and soon she had all the things Vesta needed to heat up the water and pour it all together. The dwelf sat in the only other chair at the table and cut a slice of bread. She buttered it and then nibbled, keeping an eye on the dwobbit. When it looked like Vesta was almost done with her pie, she scooped another serving onto the plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good,” Vesta groaned happily when she was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny fiddled with her cup of water for a few moments before speaking. “When’s the last time you could just sit and eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two days after you left,” Vesta replied promptly, “or was it three?” She asked her tea. “It might have been three…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when’s the last time you saw the sun?” The dwelf wondered, tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was on the ramparts for about an hour yesterday going through some stuff with Dwalin,” she waved it off. “I get up there most days, usually with Fíli or Kíli.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, at least. But you obviously aren’t getting enough sleep or food. You’ve lost weight and your eyes are still dark even though you slept quite a while.” Penny hummed. “You didn’t even notice me splashing water in your face when I went to pick you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's too much to do," Vesta shrugged, "and not enough people we can trust with doing it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not doing anything if you pass out, can’t focus on anything, or starve.” And there was the disapproving parent voice. Penny could actually be good at that when she wanted to be. It came from being the eldest person working with teenagers at some of her old jobs and activities back Before. She just usually did not want to use that voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am aware of that,” Vesta replied a little bit snippily. “Funnily enough this is not the first time that I’ve been in a situation where I’ve taken on more than I can realistically handle. If it were just me, I would say that there is a problem, but everyone is swamped. Ninety percent of the stuff that reaches Fíli, Kíli and I doesn’t need to be seen by us, but we don’t have the administrative personnel to make sure that it goes where it needs to. We have a lot to organise before the other dwarves get here from Ered Luin. Once the wedding and all this nonsense with sorting out an unnecessary regency is done with it will probably decrease by half, which is more manageable long term.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny tensed slightly at the tone and changed the subject. “Do you know when they will arrive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Late spring or early summer,” Vesta swirled some heat through her rapidly cooling tea. “They can only move as fast as their slowest people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That many people traveling in winter… That’s got to suck.” The dwelf mused. “Though I suppose they did a lot of that until they found places to settle when they left Erebor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll leave it until the worst of the snows have passed,” Vesta agreed, “but the longer Erebor goes without her people the more vulnerable she is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long moment of silence as the dwelf seemed to be out of things to say. Finally, she gathered up her courage and asked, “How?” She met Vesta’s eyes and clarified. “From the time I arrived and learned the date I believed I was brought here to </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fíli, Kíli, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thorin </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>… To the point where I was willing to risk loss of life and limb to continue on. And I told you that when you arrived, too. I threaten violence and death </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I’m angry. But if the Valar brought us here to keep them alive, why would I risk whatever punishment they would give just to kill the bastard? How could you think that? Especially when my life is tied to Glorfindel’s now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta bowed her head for a moment as she thought about how to explain it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How easy do you find it to separate your own thoughts and feelings from Glorfindel’s?” She asked. “At the time I was… I wouldn’t say I was utterly distraught, but I wasn’t exactly okay either. It wasn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> reacting to that threat, it was Fíli and Kíli as well. I could feel the moment that they realised that you might not be familiar with dwarf law,  it was a panicked decision based on </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> emotions as much as my own frustration and anger and upset and all the rest. I was putting on a brave face, because I've had to do that since I got here, but I was still hurting and a little terrified. Not to mention the fact that Glorfindel once told me that once someone is in play the Valar tend not to have any other input on the matter. How do you think Saruman managed to fall so far with no one doing anything about it? They may have wanted us to keep all three alive, but that’s also an assumption on our part. They could have brought us here with the idea of preserving the line of Durin, but that only requires </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the three of them to survive.” She put her face in her hands. “And I know that you make threats in the heat of the moment, I do, but if someone else had heard that, and a week later Thorin turned up dead? Who do you think they would look at first?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny sighed and leaned back. “I guess that shows a big difference in how </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> think, too.” She idly tapped her fingers on the table. “For me it was never about preserving the line. It was about keeping all three alive… And, I know you’re not used to having older siblings, but I was a big sister Before. I had an older sister and a younger brother. And all three of us fought all the time, but as soon as someone else hurt one of us…” She shook her head. “So I saw someone had hurt my little sister, my big sister instincts are obviously to lash out and attack the one that hurt them. Who cares if they had already been punished according to some law. The law can’t change the way someone feels.” The dwelf frowned. “And I had a chance to let Thorin die. I could have just let it happen. But I didn’t. Because my brain still says he’s supposed to be King of Erebor, even if he is a bastard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In battles people die,” Vesta said quietly, “it was illogical to assume we could save them all. We could try, but in something that big and messy in my mind it would have been a miracle to save all three. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a miracle that we saved all three. And I have Bard to thank for that, although getting anywhere near him is going to be difficult.” She pushed her hair back from her face. “And you and Glorfindel were absolutely right, Thorin has it in his head that what he tried to do means that he isn’t worthy of being king. Which has dumped a fuckton more work on us because we have to get all the official stuff together to transfer all the power to Fíli while Thorin sticks around as a figurehead. Even though the elf healers have been helping to quietly heal the scar so that it looks like Mahal is shining on the bastard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tell him to dwarf up, or whatever the hell they say. You’re not meant for Erebor. You know that. I know that. Nori knows that.” The dwelf rubbed her temples. “Wait, why can’t you get anywhere near Bard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, we’re working on him,” the dwobbit muttered. “And we can’t get near Bard because the Master is a cunt.” She said simply. “Except that he lacks all the depth and the warmth… Soon as he sees anyone approaching Bard’s place they’re intercepted and shuffled round. We’ve only tried twice, but it’s looking like we’re going to have to track Bard down somewhere that the Master doesn’t have any reach and at this time of the year it’s unlikely that will happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny stood up. “Well that’s just stupid.” She reached and took hold of Vesta’s hand, giving her a tug. “If they see you coming, we’ll just have to go in a way they don’t usually look.” The dwelf tugged Vesta out of the house, making sure to close the door behind them. She walked for a while at first, leading them toward the stable where Glorfindel was tending to the horses. “We’re going to Esgaroth, honey. Behave!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked up, smiling at them both. “Do not kill the Master.” He warned, before turning back to the horse he was tending.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Penny groused, “Why does everyone warn me not to kill people?” Then she turned and lifted both herself and Vesta into the air, flying toward Esgaroth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Covering their asses probably,” her sister shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind required to keep people in the air made talking difficult. Sure Penny could have separated them enough to use ranger signs to talk, but she did not feel like it. Instead she flew faster until they were hovering high above Esgaroth. Then she shouted, “Which one is Bard’s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been there,” Vesta called back, “it’s one of the reasons our people have been intercepted so quickly when they want to go there, they’ve had to ask and never gotten a straight answer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking thoughtful, Penny landed them on one of the taller roofs. “I’m the least known, visually anyway.” She said. “I’ll see if I can find out.” Then she moved toward the edge and, upon finding a basically empty looking walkway, she dropped down. From there the dwelf wandered around the town, trying to decide who to ask for information. Eventually she remembered how Bard was said to help those in need and she looked for the most ragged and thin person she could find before speaking quietly to them. Once she was finished, she handed them a coin from her pouch and retraced her steps. Soon enough she was back on the roof. “Got it, come on.” She held her arms out for Vesta. The dwobbit sighed, she hated being carried around, then stepped into her sister’s embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny ‘hopped’ them from roof to roof, counting how far she had gone to meet that person and then counting the directions she had been given. Eventually she reached the spot she had been told was Bard’s. She looked around and then quickly lowered herself and Vesta down in front of the door. She knocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bard was tired. He had not been sleeping well since the battle, although in truth he had not slept well since his wife had died. It was worse now, somehow, all the strange things that he had seen and experienced haunted his dreams. He had not even wanted to go with the Master when he had been gathering Men to go to the mountain and see about taking what the people of Lake Town were owed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mostly because the people of Esgaroth were not owed a thing. They had, at the Master’s behest, charged those dwarves far more than they would have their own people for even the most basic of things like bread and flour. As far as Bard was concerned they had managed to alienate the dwarves of Erebor before the mountain had even been retaken and as much as he knew that the money would be welcomed and was needed, the dwarves had killed the dragon and taken Erebor. The spoils of that were theirs and no one else’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he would have refused to go, except if he had not then his son would have been dragged there instead. Bain was not a child, but he was not yet grown either. Had Bain been mixed up in that battle, Bard knew in his heart that his son would never have come home. And he had gone into battle and seen things that filled him with both terror and wonder, and somehow he had come to the attention of the two young princes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he had been aware of it when he had rallied the Men with him around them at the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately it had put him well and truly in the Master’s sights, and he wondered what poison the vile Man had been dripping into dwarf ears to have them looking for him. The knock on the door, which he was almost certain was going to be a summons of some sort, made his heart sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not expecting what he found when he opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny looked up at the man, he was definitely a hotter Luke Evans, but still… “Master Bard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you would be?” He asked suspiciously, never having seen one quite like this before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penny of the House of the Golden Flower.” The dwelf introduced herself, conveniently leaving off her rather new title. “Would it be possible for my companion and I to speak with you away from prying eyes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bard turned his eyes to the smaller being next to the speaker, she did not look dressed for the weather, although it did not seem to bother her either, and though she was significantly shorter than both himself and this ‘Penny’, she was very obviously an adult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your companion is?” He pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would rather not say outside the privacy of your home, Master Bard,” she said simply, her green eyes serious. “I know that your home is watched.” She added and it was that which convinced him to step aside and allow them entry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny waited until Vesta had gone in before following. She nodded politely to Bard and, once he had closed the door, she allowed herself to glance around. Almost against her will, she found herself scanning as if to spot where the Black Arrow might be hidden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Bard said as he closed the door, “you’re in. Now who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the Lady Vesta,” the dwobbit introduced herself and saw Bard’s expression turn wary. “You have nothing to fear from me, or my sister.” She gave Penny a fond look, “for all her impulsiveness in bringing us here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf paused her perusal of the premises to turn her gaze onto Bard. “The House of the Golden Flower has no quarrel with the Lords of Dale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you here?” Bard demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that the Master has been preventing my messengers from reaching you?” Vesta asked him. Bard nodded. “You don’t seem surprised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has always watched me closely,” Bard shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re Girion’s heir?” Vesta asked and he turned hard eyes on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know that?” He demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would be surprised what we know,” the dwobbit shrugged. “I think the Master hoped that my messengers would be carrying gold or valuables. We know better than that. The message was a verbal one and it is one that I will deliver myself. For the great service you did for Erebor and the line of Durin you will be ever welcome in the mountain, and should you decide to take up your rightful place as Lord of Dale, we will provide all the aid you will require.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do I know that this will be honoured?” The Man scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I have a lot more say in how things are done in that mountain than you would think,” Vesta shrugged, “and because there is a signed document in the records halls that my husbands and I have placed there that details exactly this conversation. Aid in reestablishing Dale, including funds from the treasury, although that has a limit, to make it possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dale is not the wreckage it seems from the outside. I noticed neither the Master nor his soldiers ever ventured within the walls.” Penny remarked. “My husband and I have been living in one of the houses inside Dale for several weeks now. While it is true some of the taller buildings, towers, and parts of the wall are damaged and the burn scars on the surface, beneath that layer the foundations are still solid. The surface can easily be repaired and the city once more made to shine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is kind,” Bard replied, “and unexpected, but I cannot say that I will ever have need of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is marked for your line,” Vesta told him simply. “Whether it is one day claimed by you or your son or his. Or even your daughters and their descendants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you are a good Man,” the dwobbit told him simply, “with a good heart. And because the Master absolutely appalls me and I believe that you could give those people of Esgaroth who might choose to follow you a better life. My husbands…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Future</span>
  </em>
  <span> husbands and I only wish to ensure that you have the best possible start on that should you choose it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem very certain than none of the dwarves will object to this,” Bard observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Many of them view me as a sort of holy figure,” Vesta admitted a little bit uncomfortably. “I have been known to occasionally take advantage of that fact. Apparently, being able to set yourself on fire and slaughter orcs with it will do that…” she shrugged, then glanced at the door. “We should probably go. I’d hate for us to outstay our welcome.” She looked at her sister. “Unless you have anything to add?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You care about the people, Lord Bard... Helping them as you are able around the interference of the one who calls themself ‘Master.’ Now imagine if you could help them without his interference. To give them all a real chance at a future.” She smiled before turning to her sister. “I did wish to pick up a few things at the market before we returned.” The dwelf turned to nod toward Bard, “Good day, Lord Bard.” She moved to exit the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your time,” Vesta added as she followed the dwelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were actually very few things Penny wanted from the Esgaroth market and she quickly grabbed what they actually had of what she wanted before she had to call it quits and the Master’s men caught wind of a stranger in the market that wasn’t being ridiculously overcharged. She then flew Vesta back to Dale and to the house. Glorfindel was there this time, eating, but he mainly stayed out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf went to the kitchen area and mixed up her collection of items to her satisfaction before giving her husband a kiss and herding Vesta back into the spare room. “Strip.” She told the dwobbit, gesturing for Lilly to lay down on the bed as she spread a thick cloth over the blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwobbit paused and then did as ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this, you know,” she said as she lay on her front. “In fact I would have completely understood if you didn’t bother speaking to me again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a character flaw. I have ever since I was a tiny thing.” Penny said as she dipped her hands into the mixture she had made. She then started to massage the dwobbit. “I can get mad, and hold a grudge, but if I really like and love someone, I’m easy to forgive and move on. I’ll rarely forget though. In a hundred years I’ll be rubbing that comment in your face and using it to guilt trip you. But I don’t like being on the outs with those I care about. Even my very first best friend. We would get mad at each other, vow never to speak to each other again, and hours later I’d go crawling back because I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to not be her friend. I clung to her as much as I could even as my family moved around until she just stopped responding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even Nori gave me a hard time about that comment,” the dwobbit admitted. “And you know what he’s like. And that flaw of yours isn’t a small thing, it leaves you wide open to being taken advantage of. Which is something I would never want to intentionally do. But for someone who hates being on the outs with people you care about, you’re really good at burning bridges.” She groaned. “All that stuff I put in my letter was excuses, mostly, I wrote it in a rush when I asked Thranduil to send someone to extend an invitation to you and Glorfindel to come to the planning session. I didn’t actually expect either of you to turn up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny hummed thoughtfully as she worked out the knots in Vesta’s muscles. “Perhaps it leaves me open. Good thing we won’t be living in the same place when all is said and done.” Because Penny could not see herself living under a mountain and she knew Vesta wanted to stay with her dwarves in Moria. “Perhaps burning bridges is my defense mechanism. I realize I’m weak enough to crawl back and I try to make it so they won’t accept me back.” The dwelf worked diligently into a particularly nasty knot. “It really was a shitty letter. I wanted to throw it in your face when I first read it, but then it made me sad. It was like you were a stranger and didn’t know me at all. And Glorfindel tried to get me to go, but I can be a stubborn ass for all my tendencies toward forgiveness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have a bugger of a time with Kíli,” Vesta confirmed. “He doesn’t play games like that, and I don’t think he really understands why you went after him </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard. And even if you didn’t mean it with the King’s display incident, you went after him really hard with that too. It was a shit letter, I’ll admit that, I shouldn’t really have written it at all, but with everything else that was going on… At the rate things are going we won’t be going to Moria anyway, we’ll be stuck in Erebor unless Thorin gets his head out of his ass. And what I needed that day, for the record, was a hug and for someone to tell me it would be alright. Not what I got from all sides which was pretty much only threats against Thorin’s person. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry. I lashed out at you because you were the…” she thought, “ninth person to say something along those lines to me that morning alone. It got too much.” She sighed. “And I shouldn’t have, you were just being you, so I came up with a load of crap in my head to justify it to myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know that I want to mend bridges with Kíli.” The dwelf admitted. “I will apologize, and I’m even working on an apology gift, because you know me… But… It doesn’t even matter if he accepts it at this point. I’m used to fucking up my own life and driving people away. You’re the one that matters to me, not some dwarf I can’t get over a stupid crush on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> of.” She finished massaging all of Vesta’s back half and swatted the cute little bum. “Roll over.” When Vesta did, she moved to a different bowl and carefully rubbed the thick substance onto the dwobbit’s face, leaving it to sit before she started massaging the front half. “You’ll get to Moria. Even if I have to get Meneldor to come and lie about a message from Manwë saying that Moria needs to be reclaimed by the Durin line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knowing my luck, Thorin would decide </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was his calling instead,” the dwobbit snorted. “I’ll have a few hours tomorrow before everything is supposed to kick off. I’m going to try talking him out of this regency nonsense one more time. Erebor needs someone more experienced than the three of us really.” She did not mention how upset it made her that Penny did not really want to properly reconcile with Kíli, it would probably just cause another argument anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if Meneldor said it was the duty of the Fire Mountain Daughter to claim her kingdom.” Penny mused before adding, “That’s what they call you, by the way. The Eagles. I can’t recall if I told you or not… Fire Mountain Daughter.” Penny finished the massage before using a rock tied to a string to balance Vesta’s chakras. It would have been better if she’d had a crystal, but the rock was probably fine for part dwarves. Once she was done, she flicked the thick cloth over the dwobbit. “I’ll go put some water in the tub, you’ll have to heat it yourself, but there’s nice smelling soap in there at least.” She left the room, pausing to hug Glorfindel where he was sitting on the sofa and singing softly as he stared into the fire. When he offered to help her fill the tub, she accepted.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, at least it's not late. Nearly was though. Mostly because I think Jimiel is asleep (not feeling well) and I got distracted eating homemade shortbread</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0137"><h2>137. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All my problems seem to disappear<br/>Everyone that I miss when I'm distant<br/>Everybody's here</p>
<p>I need love<br/>Cause only love is true<br/>I need every wakin' hour with you<br/>And my friends cause they're so beautiful<br/>Yeah my friends they are so beautiful<br/>They're my friends</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMU4Z_fippE">Band of Skulls, <i>Friends</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was while Vesta was soaking in the bath that Glorfindel felt a tickle on the edge of his awareness. Normally he would ignore it, but it was coming from a direction he was not expecting and felt familiar. He warned his wife about what he felt and, after getting her to agree to stay with Vesta, he pulled his cloak on and went out to investigate the matter. Though Penny had argued that she would be the better choice since she was not the one that was lit up like a Christmas Tree, Glorfindel had pointed out that he could tell she did not want to leave her sister and so she had relented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Glorfindel was gone, Penny puttered around in the kitchen. She cleaned up some, really missing the cleaning elves, and used some of the sourdough bread she had made earlier to whip up some cold sandwiches. After that she made some tea, which she was getting better at, and took a plate and a cup into the bathroom so that Vesta could eat and recharge without having to get out. “Daffodil felt something and went to investigate it.” She reported.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing serious, I hope," the dwobbit said, accepting the food gratefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t be. He said they felt familiar and he didn’t seem alarmed.” Penny sat down on the floor near the tub, leaning back against it. “Maybe it’s one of Thranduil’s guards with your wedding gift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe," Vesta shrugged. "Although Fíli near on throttled Kíli when he told us about how he convinced Thranduil to take those bloody gems." She shook her head. "Speaking of the wedding; will you come?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would have been funny to see.” Penny imagined Fíli throttling his brother and gave a sad sort of half-smile. She turned to regard Vesta, the dwobbit almost hidden in the tub. “If you want to risk the displeasure of your husbands, neither of which are happy with me, I would love to be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'd already talked about it," the dwobbit replied. "I was going to come and see you once I'd dragged myself out of the bath in Erebor anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny frowned. “If you were coming to see me after your bath… Why did Fíli come to me? Surely he knew I’d… Well, no. I guess he wouldn’t know that I’d race to your side.” She thunked her head on the edge of the tub. “I guess he was just trying to keep me from being a complete jackass to you when you arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"More like he wasn't aware that was my plan. I think he had assumed I was going to send someone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Send someone when there’s a chance you could throw a fireball at a person instead?” Penny made a disbelieving sound before she tilted her head and looked in the general direction of the house’s front door. She felt Glorfindel approaching and, even though he was not projecting, she could tell he was excited, anticipating something, and feeling pleased. The dwelf stood up. “I’m going to go check on Sunnybutt. He’s been gone a while.” She leaned down and pecked a kiss to Vesta’s curls and took the empty plate with her when she left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta considered staying in the bath a little longer, but she was curious and her fingers had started to go wrinkly so it was probably time to get out. She clambered out of the tub and dried herself, then pulled on her clothes and ambled from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it was not audible from the washroom, it was audible from the main room that there was something exciting going on outside. Penny’s distinctly loud voice was audible, even if the words were not, and she was clearly excited about something. There were multiple other voices as well and, after a few moments, even the excited yapping barks of an enthusiastic young dog. Vesta's head tilted, although dogs were not uncommon in Lake Town, she had never observed one near Dale and she followed the excited sounds to the door, opening it only to stagger back when a black blur collided with her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Edana?" She exclaimed as she took in the familiar animal. Then she was down on her knees, her arms wrapped around her pup and her face buried in dark fur. There was a moment of silence and then a muffled sob as she clung to the pup. "Missed you, little girl," she breathed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out Edana had not made the trip from Imladris alone. She had been escorted by a plethora of elves and rangers. Among the group were Elladan, Elrohir, Niphredil, Garaphen, Wolf, Stalker, one of the triplets, Vagrant, Ramble, Aulendil, Calithileth, and Súlhel. As well as bringing Edana they had brought two large, fully loaded wagons, a covered carriage, and quite a few horses with them. Already Garaphen was talking to Glorfindel about where the horses could be bedded down as well as wondering where everyone else could bed down. The entire time Garaphen spoke he had his arm around Wolf’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was recovered from her moment with Edana, Vesta approached the gathered elves to greet them properly. After so long surrounded by people of a more equal height it was strange to have to look up at </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> around her. Not that it meant she missed the way that Garaphen was holding Wolf, or that fact that her hand had drifted somewhat south behind his back. She raised an eyebrow, but did not ask, it was not her business after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still fixed on your dwarf lads?” Bear asked her in greeting. Stalker swatted his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marrying them,” the dwobbit replied. “Tomorrow actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My congratulations,” Bear responded, evidently surprised. “That happened very quickly.” Vesta glanced at Penny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well,” she muttered, “if you listen to Lady Noen it’s been decades in the making.” She frowned. “Of course, there’s also the fact that we got caught up in the near vicinity of a crazily powerful elf wedding. We didn’t get much choice on the matter.” She shrugged. “The official dwarf ceremony is just after midday tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would explain why Lord Elrond and Lady Noen were both so insistent that we not dawdle along the way.” Niphredil stated. “We brought many of your things as well as some new things that Lady Noen insisted you would need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not entirely sure if that's creepy or not," the dwobbit mused. "But there's no sense unloading it here only to have to load it up and take it into Erebor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niphredil looked as if she were unsure that waiting to deliver the new things from Lady Noen was a good idea or not, but she did not press the issue. “We also brought some of your sister and Lord Glorfindel’s clothes as well.” She looked over at where Elrohir was helping Elladan and Penny move a couple of chests into the little house. Glorfindel, Garaphen, Wolf, and Aulendil had already started to unhitch the horses and lead them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will they let us in?” Bear asked, looking towards the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They will if they know what’s good for them,” Vesta muttered darkly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must have a lot of power in the mountain…” Bear commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Didn’t I tell you?” Vesta asked cheerfully. “My new husbands are the heirs to the throne.” She turned to Niphredil. “Now, tell me all about your engagement. Are you married yet? Or have the two of you managed to show more self restraint than a certain ellon and dwelf?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of the ladies were gathered in the small, and current, House of the Golden Flower. The males had gone to the stable to, ostensibly, do manly things while tending to the horses. Despite Vesta saying she wanted to take her things up to the mountain, one particular chest was carried in by Niphredil and Súlhel, the elleths not even trusting the ellons to carry that particular chest. They set it down on the sofa and presented it to Vesta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Directly from Lady Noen to you, Lilly.” Súlhel said. “She said we were to present it to you as soon as possible. She and her brother worked on the contents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going by Vesta now.” Penny said. “She’s using the dwarf method. Lilly’s her secret inner name that we should not use unless we’re in private.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were looks of curious confusion, but it was generally accepted since they were used to having to call Lilly ‘Vesta’ around dwarves anyway. Vesta gave her sister a grateful smile, she had not looked forward to explaining all of her reasons behind leaving her old name behind. Although it was possible that there were those among the older elves who would understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her attention to the chest, having noted how protective the two elleths had been over it. When she opened it she let out a small gasp as she took in the contents. There was a carved box attached to the lid that lifted with it. Inside the chest, wrapped in delicate tissue was a gown. It was white, with an upper bodice of silk and delicate lace. The sleeves were long and made of the same lace as the bodice. The skirt, however, was completely plain, and obviously cut to pool around her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will need to try it on,” Niphredil informed her. “With the undergarments made for it. You have grown thin these last months and it will need some adjustment if you are to wear it tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wear it tomorrow?” The dwobbit exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Niphredil nodded. “Lady Noen intended it for you as your wedding gown, and knowing that you would likely remain here with your princes rather than return to Imladris for any length of time, she had it made for you. She wished for you to have something suitable, especially as she is soon to sail West.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew she was considering it,” Vesta said softly as she pulled out the very delicate undergarments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were as pure in colour as the dress and even though the garments were designed to be worn on her wedding day, it seemed a shame to wear them in Erebor as she was now. By the end of the wedding day the dress would likely be filthy with decades of grime still lingering despite the efforts of the dwarves over the last ten days. It was on the tip of her tongue to refuse for those reasons, but she did not really want to. While she did not want to ruin the dress by wearing it inside the mountain when renovations had not even started, she did not want to wear the dress she had been altering either. It was a nice enough garment, and it would do the job once it was on, but this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention the fact that it would probably do a lot to cement her position as Mahal’s Blessing. Regardless of her connection to the elves, the dwarves would just as happily believe that it had been some form of prompting from their Maker which had caused the dress to be created. Vesta would not argue on that point. She was still exhausted from the last round of arguments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of arguing, the dwobbit went to the spare bedroom and got changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dress, as she had known it would be, was big, although not to the extent that it would be impossible to take in before the following morning. Fortunately, the underwear, delicate bra included, was less of a problem. The elves still had not managed to get the hooks quite right and for this piece had fallen back on tried and tested lacing at the front and back. Once it was all on, the dwobbit carefully hiked the skirt up off the floor and went back to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Vesta emerged, everyone looked over from where they had been chatting while they waited. There was a moment of silence to appreciate it and then the praises started. Of course, it took all of thirty seconds before the trio of elleths that had brought the gown had converged on the dwobbit to start discussing how best to take it in to fit her properly by the next day…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look gorgeous.” Penny said, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It feels like too much, all things considered."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf shook her head. “The only thing that throws it off is that Fíli and Kíli won’t be as nicely dressed.” She frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s probably it,” Vesta agreed then looked at Niphredil. “Could you make the sleeves a little bit shorter?” She gestured to a point halfway between her wrist and elbow. “There’s something I want to do during the ceremony, a point to make I guess, and I don’t want to damage the lace when I do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niphredil frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can be done,” she replied, “but are you certain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Vesta said firmly. “The work is too beautiful to mar with my flames, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> need them during the ceremony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” the elleth nodded, and placed a few pins in the area that Vesta had indicated. “Now, go and take this off so that we can begin our work. And you have yet to look in the small box.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was whispering with Calithileth off to the side while the elleth made notes of the changes they would have to make to the gown. The elleth shook her head and the dwelf smiled. She turned to Vesta and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “I have to go get something. Be back soon.” She barely waited for a response before she was heading out of the little house and heading for the stable where the males were loitering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see the changes in you, dear friend,” Niphredil commented with a shake of her head, “but your sister has not changed at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if she ever will,” the dwobbit replied as she hopped down from the chair so that she could put her other clothes back on, “it’s sort of comforting in a way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Penny burst into the stable she managed to startle everyone except Glorfindel and Garaphen. She giggled and immediately ran over to give Garaphen a quick hug. “You or Wolf definitely have to tell me what’s going on soon!” Then she let him go and pounced onto Glorfindel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and kissed him senseless. The entire time they kissed, they were whispering in each other’s thoughts. When she released him and slid down, he looked rather starstruck, but still moved quickly to assist the dwelf with her plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you bring any miruvor with you?” Glorfindel wondered as he went to some of the recently brought supply bags and loaded one of them with lembas and water with the dwelf assisting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Elrohir said, looking curious. “There is plenty in the stores in Imladris, though… What is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a present to get Vesta.” She knew that Glorfindel had already informed them of Lilly’s name change. It was amazing how much information they could exchange in a kiss… “And I’m going to be exhausted by the time I’m done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the bag was finished, the dwelf strapped it across her chest and gave Glorfindel another smouldering kiss… This time purely for the pleasure of it. Then she was waving and running out of the stable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are taking her departure extremely calmly.” Aulendil noted. Glorfindel’s fits anytime the dwelf had vanished without him or his knowledge were legendary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something happened not too long ago.” Glorfindel said slowly. “Her powers increased infinitely in a span of seconds. When the surge ended, they were still easily twice as strong as before, if not more. The same for Vesta, and Masters Bilbo and Dori.” He quirked his lips in an amused smile. “With her current task, she will be moving far too fast for anything to endanger or stop her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing his eyes slightly, Elladan said, “Except a solid wall or a mountain…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Glorfindel immediately started to look panicked at the idea of Penny getting distracted enough to hit a mountain or a cliff or a building, Elrohir snickered and gave a hidden fistbump to Elladan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny flew harder and faster than she had ever flown before. The ground was a blur below her and, if she stayed low enough, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>trees</span>
  </em>
  <span> would bend in the wake of her passing… She only did that once out of curiosity and then stayed high so as to disturb nature as little as possible. Her destination? West…. Since it was probably close to nine or ten at night when she started out, she would sometimes roll over and check on the positions of the stars to make certain she was still going in the correct direction before flipping face down and continuing to push on. She could not tell the passage of time as she flew, only reaching into the bag at regular intervals to eat and drink from her supplies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After hours Penny saw the familiar gleam of lamps that remained lit around Imladris to guide weary travelers in during the night. She also saw someone standing at the bottom of the steps, perfectly poisoned and holding out a small container at arm’s length. The dwelf smirked. Apparently Elrond had foreseen this event and prepared. She really did love that elf sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diving down, Penny swiped the container from the ellon’s hands, swirled around him once at high speed to ruffle him and send him spinning before flying off again. She called back, “Thanks, Lindir!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back on the ground a dizzy and thoroughly windswept Lindir was looking up at the stars and silently asking why he ever agreed to do such things for his Lord…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf opened the container mid-flight and took a sip. Instantly she felt a zing run through her body and her energy levels topped up as she perked awake. Miruvor was definitely a much beloved improvement over things like espresso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still Penny flew, driving her gift as hard as she could. She would sometimes eat more from her pouch and she would definitely need to refill her water skins… But she was thankfully burning off everything she consumed and had not needed to stop for a bathroom break. Once more she needed another sip of miruvor, but she continued to push herself until finally, if her mental calculations were correct, about six hours after her departure, she was flying over the gate and nearly knocking guards over as she flew into Thorin’s Halls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was not yet up, since it was winter and perhaps four in the morning, and the dwelf was breaking all kinds of laws as she found ways to fly right into the palace. Or at least what passed as the palace within the Halls. If she was caught she would have to use her gift to get away, but in any event, she immediately started searching for Princess Dís as fast as she could...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta had not waited long after Penny had departed before announcing that she needed to return to the mountain. As grateful as she was for the break, and it really had been much needed, there was a great deal to do before the ceremony that would make her marriage to Fíli and Kíli legal under dwarf law. Her elleth friends had waved her off, promising that they would have the dress finished in plenty of time to come and help her put it on. She had waved off their offer of help with her hair by saying that Nori had made the offer to fix it for her and she had no wish to disappoint him. Besides, it was important to have something of dwarf style about her and she was still trying to work out all the little bits and pieces that came with her new position. She did not think she would ever work it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Penny had flown her to Dale, and the clothes she was wearing were pretty much beyond salvaging anyway, Vesta opted to fly back to the mountain under her own power. At least that way the dwarves would know that she was coming. Sometimes it was good to be visible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli and Kíli were waiting on the ramparts for her when she arrived, Fíli’s thick travelling coat draped over one arm. She had barely extinguished her flames before they were wrapped around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been chaos without you,” Kíli breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had known Penny would simply waltz in and take you,” Fíli growled. “I would not have approached her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could have stopped her if I wanted to,” Vesta assured him as she wrapped the coat tightly around herself. “I did not want to. And thank you for going to her.” She gestured to one of the guards and he stepped forward with an awed bow. “There will be a party of elves arriving in the morning,” she instructed, “they are from Rivendell and among my dearest friends. I expect them to be granted immediate entry and be brought directly to me. Make sure it is known.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my lady,” the dwarf bowed before darting off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not going to make you popular,” Kíli pointed out. “Vidar is already upset that Penny took you out of the mountain, I think he might object.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody pain in the arse,” Vesta grumbled. “Good thing we’ve got stuff in place to counteract that already. He’s a complete idiot every day of the week,” she continued as they made their way to the inn. “Would it kill him to take the day off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might kill him if he doesn’t,” Fíli observed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta hummed an agreement. “Lets go to bed,” she said, leaning closer to Fíli, “then we can all be up bright and early to give bullying Thorin into being a proper king one last try before everything begins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was hardly surprised when they agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t kill me!” Penny said loudly as soon as she entered the bed chamber. She was probably going to be killed… One day. She had tracked Dís down by the fact that there was a tiny set of lungs puffing air so close to the larger ones. The dwelf had both hands up and empty. “I have no weapon and I’m here on behalf of Erebor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erebor is months away,” Dís replied coldly, hand sliding under her pillow where she kept a knife. This would not be the first time that someone had snuck into her chambers to kill her and times like this were the ones when she missed having a husband near the most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, if you’re on foot.” Penny responded. “I flew. I’m Penny, Jimiel, Corvo… Whatever you want to call me. I had to go fast, but it only took a handful or so hours…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” the ‘dam still sounded dubious. “I received the letter you sent, from Rivendell if you are who you claim to be,” she continued. “I confess I had concerns for your sanity. And for the so called skill and wisdom of Lord Elrond when I sent him a letter detailing those concerns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear that a lot actually, especially after I dove into Smaug’s mouth and cut up his tongue…” Penny mused. “And the people that know me usually question Elrond’s sanity, too… But his words are that if I’m gifted by the Valar then it is not within his power to deny me what could be the reason for my gift.” She perked up slightly. “I got married on the quest, too… So I did at least figure out if I loved him or not... Which is actually kind of why I’m here. In a roundabout way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are making… very little sense,” Dís replied, moving to place her hand over a wriggling babe with a shock of auburn hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf really perked up at the movement. “Eydis…” She said. “Is she as pretty as Nori says?” Penny shook her head, “Sorry, got distracted. So… I got married the elf way, which is where we bind our souls. But I have a really powerful soul by elf standards and so does my husband. Apparently two powerful souls like that have never bound to each other before. The shockwave of our union caused three other powerful souls nearby to knock loose from their bodies. This isn’t normally a bad thing. But my husband can feel what other people feel and he can make others feel what he wants them to feel, or even what he’s feeling if he loses control… He was not in control during our wedding because elves get married by having sex when their souls merge. And him sending out sexy vibes had the people who those souls belonged to having sexy times as well… And having sexy times when your soul isn’t in your body means it will merge with the nearest compatible soul your body is merged with… So congratulations, your sons are married in the elf style. And now Thorin says they have to get married dwarf style </span>
  <em>
    <span>this afternoon</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they have </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing to wear</span>
  </em>
  <span> and their </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> will miss it if I can’t get everything there in time!” Penny finally managed to control her word vomit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And my fool brother thought this was a good idea?” Dís asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf paused. “Which part?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it.” Came the response. “He was foolish enough to seek the mountain, he dragged my sons and husbands into it, and now you tell me that he is endorsing this… elf bonding of my sons? To whom? And what have my husbands said on the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m pretty sure Tharkûn manipulated Thorin into going for the mountain. It’s a stronghold that would not be wise to have fallen into enemy hands and considering we had to fight a massive army of orcs a month after it was retaken I’d say it was good timing… And he… Well, he’s kind of… Attempting to deny the crown? They’re working on paperwork to make Fíli legally regent and Thorin refuses to lead even while his stupid head gets drawn back into trying to lead when he doesn’t make himself stop.” The dwelf groused then shook her head. “As for the binding, it’s kind of to the soul. Your sons can literally never have sex with anyone else other than their new wife, so if you want any chance of heirs… And their wife is blessed by the Valar too, declared Mahal’s Blessing by Óin. Remember those other secrets I couldn’t share? One of them is that Vesta has power over fire itself thanks to Mahal. She’s their wife, by the way. The priests love that the princes are marrying her even if they’re jackasses trying to control her. But yeah, since it’s Vesta, Nori and Dwalin are all for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course they are,” Dís sighed. “As for the rest, Vesta’s so-called abilities, I will believe that when I see it. What is it you want from me?” She asked. “You must know I cannot leave Ered Luin until the caravans are ready to depart, especially with Eydís so young.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would believing the gifts help if I did this?” Penny had been standing in the exact same spot with her hands held up the entire time and now she swirled her gift and lifted both feet off of the ground, moving up toward the ceiling where she casually flipped herself upside down. “And I at least want something nice for your sons to wear to their wedding! Lady Noen and Lord Elrond sent some elves and they had a fancy gown for Vesta, but your boys only have their stained travel clothes to wear or whatever old crap they find in Erebor. If you want to go I will gladly take you as well, even if I turn around in a few days, after I rest, to bring you back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dís was still staring at the upside down dwelf. It was a sight which left very little room for doubt, especially as she was generally a light sleeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have some nicer clothing in their room,” she said slowly, reaching to pick up her daughter. “I will find you something for them.” She moved past the dwelf warily, eyes searching for some hidden mechanism all the while, then rushed to Fíli and Kíli’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny just hung there lazily, her long braid having fallen and dangling below her. It swirled with the wind she was using to hold herself aloft. When Dís left, she carefully righted herself and set her feet back on the ground. She lowered her hands finally, slouching tiredly as she pulled a piece of lembas from the bag strapped to her. She ate it while she waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not take Dís long to find what she needed, a pair of matching tunics in blue and black. Fíli rarely wore blue, even though it brought out the colour of his eyes, he tried hard to distance himself from his future position when he was not being called to help his uncle. Dis felt for him, as certain as she was that he would be a good king, Fíli lacked the temperament to thrive as one. As did Kíli. She only hoped that Vesta would be up to the task of making sure they did not lose themselves in their new roles. Outfits selected and packed, she hurried back to her chambers to pass them on to the strange woman who had invaded her night. With luck, she would wake in the morning to find this had all been a very strange dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dís returned, Penny was just standing right below where she had been floating. She smiled brightly on seeing the princesses and graciously accepted the packed clothes. Then she… Stared. At both princesses for a good long while, a soft smile on her face. After a moment, she remembered, “I’m not being creepy, not really… I’m committing the way you two look to memory so that I can show Nori and Dwalin and Fíli and Kíli and even Thorin when I return. If you want to give any messages I can show the memory of your words to them as well...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would ask if you three should be preparing for your wedding, but I understand that would be a pointless endeavour.” Thorin stated when he opened the door to his room to see Fíli, Kíli and Vesta on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was only half dressed, trousers barely laced and feet clad in only socks rather than his heavy boots. His broad torso, bearing the thick muscles of a blacksmith and master swordsman, was still dusted with dark hair, although Vesta’s eyes could spot the odd grey mixed in. He waved them in and grabbed his tunic from the bed, shrugging it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe I know why you have all come,” he said after a moment of silence. “I am uncertain what I can say which will convince you that a regency is best for Erebor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Uncle,” Fíli replied firmly. “We had proof two days ago that it is not. There was a crisis, or a perceived one, and in that moment our people turned not to Kíli or I, but to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It is impossible to believe that you can step back with that in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is merely something that will take me time to become accustomed to,” Thorin shrugged it off. “Truly, it would be better that the kingdom rebuild under </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it would not be,” Vesta had created several small figures of fire which were dancing in the palm of her hand. “I have hinted at it before, but this time I will be more clear. Yes, my sister and I, along with Bilbo and Dori, were given these abilities so that we could, among other things, preserve the line of Durin. But we have another task connected to that one. We are to return the line of Durin to Khazad-dûm. Or more correctly, we are to return Fíli and Kíli’s line to that ancestral home. Which means that in ten years, or twenty, or thirty, we will leave this place and go to reclaim that great stronghold. Which will leave Erebor without a regent or a king. Because after leaving Fíli in charge for so long, no one will believe that the throne should be returned to you.” Thorin gave her a level look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you would have me ignore this clear sign of disfavour,” he gestured to his cheek where the scar in the shape of her hand could still be seen. It was heavily faded now, showing signs of years of healing, but it would never truly fade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think of it as a reminder,” the dwobbit replied. “Just in case the call of the gold never truly dissipates. The fact of it is, this is supposed to be Fíli and Kíli’s opportunity to learn how to rebuild a kingdom, but in such a way as to not completely screw everyone over when they go to achieve that which they were born for. You do Fíli no favours by starting his reign as a regent, especially one which you refuse to completely hand power over to. It does not place Erebor in a strong position, and it will weaken her immeasurably when we leave. It’s time for you to suck it up and be the king you were born to be. Be the king that I was brought here to place on the throne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment, then. “Very well,” Thorin sighed. “If it is the Will of our Maker, who am I to argue?” The dwobbit scowled at him. “Go and prepare yourselves,” Thorin told them. “I will inform Balin of this change of plans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elrond being able to have visions of the future in canon is <i>such</i> a useful plot device. You have no idea. Also: I did a ton of math on wind speed, distances, energy consumed, upgrades after the Battle... A lot of math was done before I decided that yes, Penny is capable of the flight she planned if she has energy boosts such as miruvor... Which is only supposed to be consumed in a single small sip a day at most... *snickers*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0138"><h2>138. Circus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's only two types of people in the world<br/>The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe<br/>Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl<br/>Don't like the backseat, gotta be first<br/>I'm like the ringleader<br/>I call the shots (call the shots)<br/>I'm like a firecracker<br/>I make it hot<br/>When I put on a show</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVhJ_A8XUgc">Britney Spears, <i>Circus</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penny had flown hard all night and morning to get to where she was now: running up the stairs of the inn the Company had been using before she and Glorfindel had left. She had stopped only twice upon reaching Erebor, once to find Glorfindel, because the elves and rangers had already moved from Dale to the mountain for the wedding. She had asked him where her quarry could be located and then thanked him with an exhausted and exhilarated kiss before taking off again. Then she had downed the last of her miruvor on the way to reaching the inn where she had run into Bilbo…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf would need to apologize to the hobbit later. She might have looked wild from her long flight of racing the clock and she had definitely been hopped up on too much miruvor over the night… The poor hobbit did not need that image to add to his terror of her murderous tendencies. So an apology was in his future. But she had confirmed the location of her targets and now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banging on the door was the only option. The side of her fist rapped hard and fast on the wood and she was borderline starting up a tune and bopping along as she knocked…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the door was most likely being opened so that the princes could yell at whomever was banging so loudly on it, the dwelf thrust forward with a brief burst of the force of a hurricane to get herself into the room before the door could be slammed on her face. This resulted in her abruptly overbalancing once she was inside and hitting the floor face first. She just lay there for a moment before she burst into hysterical giggles at her absurd success.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kíli stared down at the giggling dwelf for a moment, shared a long look with his brother and returned to fixing his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have the wrong room, Lady Penny,” he informed her somewhat formally. “Vesta is in her brother’s chambers to prepare with the help of her elf friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still giggling from the rush and drain and surge from the elf cordial, Penny fumbled for the package she had strapped to herself. She rolled over, lifting it up with a cry of victory. “Delivery for the princes!” She exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kíli made a frustrated gesture at his brother, who rolled his eyes before approaching Penny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has Vesta spoken to you of the ceremony?” Fíli asked her as he took the package. “I know she invited you, but did she get a chance to speak to you of your role?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said it was today.” Penny responded, still grinning. But something odd happened. As soon as the package left her fingers, the dwelf seemed to just go limp and, for almost a minute, it seemed she had lost consciousness. And then her eyes popped open and she jolted upright. “I’m up!” She raised one hand, finger pointed at the ceiling. “I have a message!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is will have to wait,” Fíli dismissed it. “You would be better served cleaning up, resting and speaking to Vesta. Family, especially when there are no parents left living, play an important role in any dwarf wedding.” He pulled the tunics out of the satchel and nodded when he saw trousers and even several formal pieces of jewelry tucked in there. “While I thank you for ensuring that our manner of dress will not shame our bride, perhaps it would be best if you spoke with her about what is to come. Especially given the recent nature of your reconciliation. We can discuss </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> you managed to obtain all of this at a later time, but we are on a tight schedule. Not even Mahal’s Blessing will escape the naysayers who will see a late start as a poor omen upon the marriage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Penny said. “This message is important.” And then the dwelf went limp again, her body falling back onto the floor. But this time her eyes were open and slightly glazed and almost immediately the air around her lit up with colors as her soul left her body. The dwelf’s soul swirled more chaotically than usual at first, but quickly sorted itself out. “Apologies…” She sounded calm and collected in soul form, unlike how hyper and borderline hysterical she had been a moment ago. “I consumed a large amount of elven cordial over the course of the morning and I’m having difficulties controlling my body’s reactions… But this message is important.” And the air around them shimmered before the night dimmed image of Dís’s bedroom surrounded them with the Princesses themselves standing in front of the dwelf…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only message I have for them all is that I am proud,” the image of Dís said, “that I love them, that our home has been too quiet without them all, and that my sons should treat their bride with all the love, care and respect that I have raised them to show.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image lingered for a moment, with Eydis burbling and kicking her feet to draw Dís’s attention back to her and then the dwelf ended the memory. Her soul filtered back into her body and she once more sprang up, this time with enough force to actually take to the air. “Message delivered! Bye!” Then she was out of the door and the sound of banging came from down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kíli watched her leave until his brother shut the door. Then the two of them shared a long look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Vesta has any idea what is about to walk into her room?” Kíli asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I very much doubt Vesta was aware of what Penny was doing at all,” Fíli shrugged. “I know that she will not be happy about it, though, no matter her sister’s intentions. Especially if that cordial has affected her badly enough that she will not be able to play her part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bilbo will still be there,” Kíli replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and he knows what is expected of him,” Fíli agreed. “But if she passes out or forgets we will need every sign of favour we can get, including Vesta’s plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the dwelf was admitted into Vesta’s room, after a quick stop to see Nori and Dwalin after she left the princes, she was still wearing the same clothes she had worn when she had stolen Vesta right out of Erebor. And her hair was still in the same braid, though quite a bit messier for having been worn so long and flapping like a kite tail as she had flown. “Holy fuck! You’re almost as beautiful as my honeybutt!” She exclaimed upon seeing her sister, not even trying to modulate her volume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck me, what did you get into?" Vesta asked despairingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The good stuff.” Penny responded dismissively. “What do I need to do?! Hurry, I still have to memorize it and then go get ready…” She made a chop-chop motion, complete with actually saying, “Chop-chop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” The dwobbit demanded. “Bilbo, can you see if Nori has something stashed away that might sober her up in a hurry?” Because if there was one thing that Nori was good for, it was a quick sobering up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That might work… If I were drunk. I’m not. Promise.” Penny grinned, rocking on her heels like a kid. She conveniently ignored the question of where she was. “And I won’t mess anything up, promise. Glorfindel will make sure I’m behaving properly. I already talked to him. But if he starts now the rebound when he takes it off is probably going to be insane… So he’s leaving me to my own devices for now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because that’s worked so well in the past,” Bilbo muttered. “I think I’ll see Nori anyway, it’s nearly time.” Vesta nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Niphredil, could you and the others give us a moment?” She looked at the three elleths. “The dwarves won’t mind me explaining it to Penny, but it’s one of those private things that they prefer not to share with outsiders.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pale elleth smiled and quietly agreed to the request. She then glided from the room with the sort of grace that still made Vesta envious, even after years among elves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The world feels like it’s moving.” Penny abruptly said, staring straight ahead of her at a wall. “You know how when you’ve been driving for a while and you have to stop at a red light and it feels like the road is still moving? That kind of feeling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you high?” Vesta asked, not that she had any idea where Penny might have found something. “Urgh, no, it doesn’t matter, I don’t want to know. I’m nervous enough as it is.” She smoothed the skirt of her dress and picked up the delicate mithril necklace that Berechon had made for her. “Alright, long story short, raising dwarves to adulthood is expensive, seriously expensive. You’ve got the weapons training, the sheer quantity of food that they eat, the weapons and armour and the cost of their apprenticeships and all the rest. A dwarf family with more than two or three children can easily bankrupt themselves if they don’t space the kids right.” She looked at Penny to make sure that her sister was paying attention. “So, part of the courtship period isn’t just the two or three or however many getting to know one another. It’s also so that the ones involved can earn as much money as possible. You still with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny tilted her head to consider the question Vesta had first asked her. She looked down at the floor. “I… don’t seem to be high…” She said quite literally, a confused furrow to her brows. Then she blinked and paid attention to Vesta again, staring hard at the dwobbit while she spoke. She stared so hard that, if Vesta was paying as much attention back she would get to see Penny’s new set of eyelids slide closed so that the dwelf could continue staring. “Money, lots of it. Gotcha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” the dwobbit sighed. “Basically, it’s to give to the parents to make their future more secure since they are unlikely to have much of anything saved due to raising their children. Unless they’re from a very wealthy line anyway. People insist that dwarves are obsessed with gold and riches, mostly it’s either because they’re trying to earn enough to pay back the parents of their loved one, or they’re trying to get enough together to pay for apprenticeships and everything else. During the ceremony </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be given Fíli’s side of it and Bilbo will be given Kíli’s. All you have to do is acknowledge it. Nothing big or flowery, just ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I thank you for recognising the value of our parents’ sacrifice</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. It’s a ritual, nothing more. There’s no slavery or issue of ownership or whatever. I’m just glad all my mithril got here or we were going to be raiding Bilbo’s share for mine. Which I didn’t really want to do frankly, but he insists that he doesn’t need it still.” She put in her new earrings, ones that matched her necklace perfectly and took a last look in the mirror. “I wish I could go into more detail, but we’re pretty much out of time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who gives them your money?” Penny wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I give it to Nori and Dwalin, since they're married to Dís," Vesta replied. "The whole point is that it comes from the ones getting married."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I do with it after I get it? Where do I go? Where do I stand?” Penny briefly regretted that she could not touch someone and see their thoughts like full blood elves could. Wait… “Wait… Did anyone tell Glorfindel this? He can tell me things in detail so much faster…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Vesta sighed. "No one told Sunshine because he’s an elf, and I can’t just waltz in and undo centuries of distrust by waving my hand. You and Bilbo will be sat at a table, opposite one that Nori and Dwalin are sat at. All you need to do is look in the bag or chest or whatever you get given and announce it is acceptable. Then you stay where you are until we leave. Balin will make sure you get where you need to go when you need to be there.” She looked at Penny seriously. “It is unbelievably important that you don’t rock the boat here. If the priests get even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hint </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you aren’t happy with things they’ll start creating enough to put a stop to official proceedings. If they do that we may not get another opportunity at it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They want control of their holy figure, and they can’t establish that if I have two husbands standing between them and me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny leaned down to look directly into Vesta’s eyes. “I will not fuck this up.” She said seriously… As seriously as she could while she was almost as jittery as Fry on his 100th cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Vesta nodded. “You need to get ready, Niphredil brought one of your dresses with her as well. You might even have time for a quick bath. I have to go down and start all the opening stuff. Big formal weddings take a lot more work than quick on the road things. Bilbo, Bofur, Dori and Balin still have all the financial stuff to sort out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, grabbed two small but highly decorated pouches which had once held her wedding jewelry, and swept from the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny had zipped from the room as fast as she could after Vesta left. That was something she had already known. When she made it to the bathing room it was empty except for Glorfindel and she flew right into the water, yanking off her clothes even as she started to wash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re late.” Glorfindel said, setting out Penny’s jewelry. The elleths had brought all of her jewelry so she could pick her own set. Glorfindel himself was wearing his armor, with the addition of a shimmery cloak but he had forgone his helmet for a simple circlet, all polished to a high shine that could almost be seen under his bright sun flame glow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m like a rabbit on coke today though…” The dwelf was washing extremely fast, but somehow managing a thorough job. At least she would not have to take a long time to dry her hair, she thought as she quickly scrubbed it clean. Soon she was rinsing and then pulling herself out before she blew herself dry. While she started to pull on her clothing, Glorfindel managed to work on her long hair, combing it neatly and then pulling the top part back in a simple braid that he finished off with one of her celandine blossom clips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made something for you.” Glorfindel said, stepping out of the way so that Penny could finish pulling on her clothes. The dwelf was putting in the pale gold bars Glorfindel had made for her ears with all of the stars when she looked at him. The ellon moved over and placed something around Penny’s neck, murmuring something she could not quite hear as he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Glorfindel stepped back, Penny noticed an almost familiar weight around her neck and she looked down. There was a pale gold pendant that was almost identical to the one she had worn for ten years… But more delicate and feminine somehow with a thinner chain. She automatically reached for the necklace only to find a distinctive lack of a clasp. Her eyes narrowed. “Over Glorfindel’s dead body…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf narrowed her eyes as she pulled on the slippers that matched her gown. It was the plum gown with gold fur trim she had once worn to the Harvest Party in Hobbiton. “You are so dead later…” She told him, latching on her star bracelet and causing the ellon to grin widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny rolled her eyes before adding the last bit of her jewelry… The pale gold circlet with their combined souls represented on her brow. Then she linked arms with her beautiful golden elf only to have him pause before adding a couple of her tiny star clips to her short goatee before he took her arm and escorted her to where they were expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready, lass?” Nori asked as he met Vesta in the common room of the formerly abandoned inn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s already been done,” the dwobbit replied. “This part is just the formality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The auburn haired dwarf passed her a dark cloak. After seeing the dress it had been decided that there would be a better dramatic effect if it was covered on the way to the large hall which had been cleared out for the occasion. It would not hold everyone in the mountain, even as sparsely populated as it was, but it would hold enough of the occupants to spread the word. As it stood, very few of Dáin’s people would ever have been in a position to attend such a high profile wedding, which felt in some ways more like a business transaction. The guests would be thrilled to have bragging rights about their attendance and Vesta, Fíli and Kíli had been careful to randomly select as many warriors from different backgrounds as possible. Which had been part of the source of her argument with Vidar the day that Penny had kidnapped her. The three of them had also made certain that, aside from Óin, only three of the two dozen priests Dáin had somehow managed to bring with him would be in attendance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still think Vidar’s lot are going to try and take over?” Dwalin asked as he came down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better safe than sorry,” Vesta confirmed. “They’re losing their last chance at trying to control me and they don’t like it. You’ve managed to find enough guards who won’t take any of their shit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got Glóin with them,” Dwalin confirmed. “I know you want him to be there, but I trust him the most out of all of us to do the job right if none of the rest can be there.” Meaning him, Nori and Balin, who all had their own role to play. “Let’s get you to the hall, Óin needs to do all the private stuff before the guests for the exchange turn up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dwarf ceremonies were, by necessity, a complicated thing. They happened in two parts. The first was a private hour between the priest, the ones getting married, and any guardian who might have a direct say in whether the marriage went ahead. It was rare, but in Fíli and Kíli’s case Thorin had to give his blessing since they were the heirs to his throne. Without it they could still marry, but neither of the lads would be able to inherit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During that first part they would speak their private promises for their marriage, the parts of their life together that outsiders would never be permitted to see unless explicitly invited in. Óin would give them the guidance of Mahal on marriage and speak several blessings over them that only married couples and groups, kings, and priests were permitted to hear. After this was done they would be led into the hall where the guests, or witnesses, and family would be waiting for the exchange and confirmation. While a marriage was legal and final without the second part, it made life easier if it was completed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Normally,” Óin said as he looked at the four other occupants of the small room, “I would spend the next hour reminding you all, you included, Thorin, that marriage is permanent and binding, only to be broken by death and only to be entered into with the greatest of certainty. Our people are jealous and sometimes that jealousy becomes possession.” He raised an eyebrow at Thorin who bowed his head. “With you three… well my understanding of what happened outside Mirkwood is that you are bound one way or the other for eternity. In which case no matter what else happens this day, you are tied whether in the eyes of the people or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thorin snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not envy the three of you the future that lies before you, marriage is challenging enough when out of the eyes of all around you,” Óin continued as though Thorin had not made a sound. “I would remind you all that your duty to </span>
  <em>
    <span>one another</span>
  </em>
  <span> is outweighed only by a crisis of the like which drove us from this mountain decades ago. Truth, trust and time are the three things that any marriage needs to be happy, and you three will need that more than anyone else.” They nodded. “Thorin, have you anything to add?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What more can I add?” The dwarf king replied. “You have given a far greater insight into the matter than I ever could. You would do far better to listen to Óin on it than I.” He gave them all a smile. “I believe, however, that the three of you together will be the most formidable thing that has been seen in this mountain or any other since the days of Durin, perhaps even since the days that the Seven Fathers awoke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I will speak the blessings,” Óin concluded, “and we can all have a nice drink while the rabble gets situated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the priest’s words were in a dialect of Khuzdul that was so ancient Vesta had no chance of understanding it. She suspected that none of the others except Óin did either. As much as the dwarves insisted that the language had not changed, the echoes of caverns after centuries must have had some effect. Even the modern version of the language that she had become accustomed to hearing sounded different under the mountains and the dwarves lapsed into the language more often than they realised when they were under stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once that was done, Óin and Thorin stepped out for a moment to give the three of them time to make their private promises. None of them had anything to add, everything that they needed to say had already been said at some point after the events outside Mirkwood. It had been a necessary part of the three of them coming to terms with the soul bonding that they had been given no real say in. Instead they took a moment to look one another over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you find the clothes?” Vesta asked her husbands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your sister brought them to us,” Kíli replied. “Along with a message from our mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s where she went,” the dwobbit mused. “She’s gotten faster. No wonder she was like a ferret on crack when she turned up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she’ll make it through the rest?” Fíli asked, obviously concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glorfindel will make sure of it,” Vesta confirmed. “Are you still happy to go ahead with the plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We trust you,” Kíli confirmed. “Have you told Thorin about his part?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” the dwobbit smiled. “Let’s make it a nice surprise for everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the dwelf was seen again, those few that had seen her before she had cleaned up were surprised at how calm and at ease she seemed. She was wearing a faint smile as her lord husband escorted her to where the proceedings were taking place. He delivered her to where Balin was waiting with Bilbo, Nori, and Dwalin nearby and then kissed her hand before excusing himself to where the other elves were located. The elves and rangers, all nicely dressed, upon seeing Glorfindel dressed as the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, bowed at varying depths as their ranks decreed. Penny herself smiled serenely and nodded graciously to Bilbo and the dwarves as she awaited instruction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Balin said when he saw the rest starting to arrive, “let's get you four and the elves settled. Quicker you’re all seated the less complaining I’ll have to hear.” He glanced at a dwarf with steel coloured hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led the way into the large hall which had been filled with benches and had a raised stage at one end. Upon the stage two tables were opposite one another, each with two chairs tucked under them. Balin led the four directly there and when they reached the stage Nori and Dwalin took the table to the left while Balin directed Penny and Bilbo to the one on the right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bilbo needs to be nearest the front so that they can see him,” he said as he stopped. “When the ceremony is over I’ll come and fetch the four of you and take you to the front so that you can watch the declaration of intent to claim the throne. It’s an ancient practice that we have not had to observe for some time, but with things as they are it would be best if we did it this time. Do either of you have any questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo shook his head, having already spent the last ten days going through what was expected of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes actually, Lord Balin.” The dwelf spoke softly so as not to be overheard. “Do you wish for me to use Common or the ancient Khuzdul I know when speaking my words?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Common, since Bilbo is not permitted to learn and there will be elves present," Balin said after giving Penny a level look. "I will also remind you that the only time you may speak is upon receiving the repayment of future security and then only to confirm that it is sufficient. If you were her parents you could have grounds for objection on insufficient funds, but we all know that those lads could empty that treasury and it would not be enough to show Lady Vesta's true value. If there is even an ounce of sense in either of you, you will not object regardless. It will make the future very difficult for them if you do. They don't need that on top of everything else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf nodded her understanding. She did not want to mess anything up. She was planning on showing the memory to Dís at some point in the future. She took her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balin gestured at another dwarf who was standing beside the door into the room. The heavily armoured individual, who turned out to be the same dwarrowdam who had been guarding Vesta that day that Penny spirited her away, opened the doors to allow the rest of the guests to enter. There was some muttering about the presence of elves, as was to be expected, but most of the attendees were too pleased to have been invited to complain, especially as the elves had been seated right at the back on account of them being taller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everyone was seated, Balin nodded to Thyra once more and the 'dam used her spear to strike the stone at her feet. The sound echoed through the room and everyone fell silent as the doors swung open. With Vesta between them, Fíli and Kíli followed Óin to the stage after a short pause in the door to reveal the dwobbit's gown. There was a brief mutter of approval for the regal appearing dress, the pristine colour of it a sign of immense wealth. Once on the stage, Óin stepped forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Though not traditional, this ceremony will be conducted in the common tongue. Although the bride, who is of mixed heritage, speaks and understands Khuzdul as is her right, her brother and the elves among us do not in accordance with our customs and laws,” he announced. There was a little grumbling among the three priests, including Vidar, but a glare their direction silenced them. “We have come to observe the repayment of future security by the bride and her grooms to their family. On this day we, as one, witness the final confirmation of the marriage between Fíli and Kíli, Princes and Champions of the line of Durin, sons of Dís, daughter of Thraín, son of Thrór, and heirs to the throne of Erebor, to the Lady Vesta Baggins, Blessing granted us by Mahal, adopted daughter of Belladonna Baggins, ward of the House of the Golden Flower, sister to Bilbo Baggins, also spoken of as Yanvanna’s Gift,  and Lady Penny of the House of the Golden Flower and Manwë’s Chosen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was some extra shuffling, although the dwarves remained completely silent. Had Penny refused to come, or not made it back in time to take on her role, no mention of the extent of Vesta’s connection to the elves would have been made. It would have cast an unnecessary shadow on the day and given the impression that the elves in question did not approve of the union when they were known to be living so nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other details followed; their crafts, their greatest achievements, their known skill in battle along with the story of Azog’s final demise at Vesta’s hand. The tale of how the three of them came together was also told, Óin having been present for the majority of it and telling of the speed with which all of it had occurred though it had been accompanied by a sense of inevitability as well. There were questions asked, confirmations made that they had chosen to bind themselves to one another free of fear for their future happiness, promises of loyalty exchanged even though all on the stage knew how unnecessary they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before I can speak the final confirmation,” Óin said finally, “though all here should know that in the eyes of Mahal these three are married. Should the future security be found insufficient they will still be wed in the eyes of our Maker, though they shall not be wed by our laws until such a fund is supplied.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta had no idea why that was the case, although it more than likely stemmed from marriages such as those between Bilbo and Bofur or Dori and Balin, which had happened on the road and would grant those in question the comfort of knowing that they could not be placed in a position where they would have to marry another, even though they would have no rights of inheritance should their spouse pass. In that situation, all of the spouse’s assets would be returned to their parents to provide some security. It made a little bit of sense in a way. The elders were taken care of by the younger generation upon their marriage and that led the younger to be able to move or lead their own life without fear of what would happen to their parents later. The money given to siblings, while always less, was in the place of any inheritance they might have missed out on due to the early death of their parents and lack of repayment. In the Before it might have been thought of as barbaric, but Vesta had seen what had happened to the destitute older generations there. No system was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Vesta,” Óin turned to her, “as the one of higher status it falls to your spouses to present their repayment to your siblings first. As they are unfamiliar with the process, however, and at your request, I have decided to allow you to present yours first so that they might see what is expected of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Vesta spoke clearly, her nerves kept under tight control as she drew herself upright and approached the table that Dwalin and Nori were sat at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she was wearing a dress, dwarves were not expected to curtsy even then and in this situation it would be considered an insult. She gave both a respectful bow before beginning to speak, loudly and clearly enough to be heard throughout the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dwalin, son of Fundin, and Nori, son of Nobri, I have not the gold or gems at the disposal of my spouses,” indeed some repayments were made in the form of expensive crafted items or a new home, so the words were as much part of the ritual as any other. “Instead my repayment to you comes in the form of mithril,” there were several murmurs, “which was taken from Khazad-dûm by myself, and others, some years ago.” The mutters became shouts and Thyra smashed her spear into the floor again. The incredulous dwarves fell silent. “I give this to you as my thanks for the sacrifices made by their family in raising them and providing for them and for the security of your home, and your future, and that of your wife and infant daughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed the two pouches upon the table, although Nori was trying to stifle a grin. Inside each were five bars, and while the price they had gotten for their mithril so many years ago could have been considered low, in Erebor she knew that such things would fetch far more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though our wife cannot be here today to accept this,” Dwalin was the one who spoke, “we take it gladly on her behalf, and thank you for recognising the sacrifices made to her future security.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta bowed again and withdrew, returning to her husbands who both picked up a pair of chests from the back of the stage. Then they approached Penny and Bilbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Penny,” Fíli was the one to speak as they both bowed to the dwelf, “Master Baggins,” he continued as they did the same for Bilbo. “We bring to you, Lady Penny, this chest of gold and gems and to you, Master Baggins, this shirt of mithril. They come to you as part of the share of the dragon’s treasure which was given to us under the order of the King of Durin’s folk as a reward for joining with him in his attempt to return this place into the hands of his people. We give you this as our thanks for the sacrifices made by you and your family in caring for Lady Vesta and providing for her, and for the security of your home and future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For my part,” Bilbo said clearly, “I thank you for recognising the value of my mother’s sacrifice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes turned on Penny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny hesitated a moment because Vesta had said to look, but no one else had looked… She decided it would be best to go with the flow instead of making it seem as if she were greedy or distrusted the princes. Then there was the fact that Vesta had said their parents’ sacrifice, but Balin had called Vesta a ward of the House and then introduced her as the Lady of the house and dear Mahal why was this so complicated?! When she spoke, having decided her response, it was clear and there was a soft smile on her lips. “On behalf of the House of the Golden Flower, I thank you for recognising the value of our sacrifices.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fíli and Kíli bowed once more and stepped away, returning to their wife’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you will join hands,” Óin instructed, “I will speak the final blessing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This one was unavoidably in ancient Khuzdul and spoken just loud enough that everyone was aware that the priest was speaking, but not so that it was clear to those it should not have been. As he spoke, the three of them squeezed hands, facing the crowd which had come to witness the ceremony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mahal’s blessings be upon you all,” Óin intoned repeatedly throughout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he said it the first time Vesta allowed her hair to become flames above her head and her hands, still held tight by Fíli and Kíli followed. Neither of the dwarves flinched, even as they raised their hands up so that all could see the flames wound around them. Vidar, to Vesta’s utter glee, looked slightly sick at the sight. They remained this way until Óin fell silent, something that took at least ten minutes. And when the flames died away it was immediately clear that Fíli and Kíli were unharmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There could, the three of them knew, be no better sign than that of Mahal’s favour. Balin quickly approached, his eyes a little bit wild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have it?” Vesta asked him and he pulled a large velvet pouch from his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took it from him and rather than leaving the stage with her husbands as would be customary she nodded to them. Fíli and Balin quickly hustled everyone else away from the stage, while Kíli dragged his uncle forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A month ago, Thorin,” Vesta spoke, “you were chastised for forgetting that which is most important to all. You have been forgiven, and while you bear the reminder, it does not change the fact that you are meant to be king.” She turned to look at him, so that the pair of them were in profile to the crowd and lifted her hand. Flames leapt up and engulfed the fabric, burning it away in a moment to reveal the shifting glow of the Arkenstone, which Bilbo had successfully found a few days before the battle and given to Balin for safe keeping. “Take the symbol of your power from my hand,” she ordered, “and show them all that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the rightful and only king of Erebor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta had practiced this extensively with Balin, Dwalin and Nori. They all knew that it would take a few minutes for the stone to heat up enough to burn, and that she could keep the heat of her flames just low enough that, so long as Thorin did not hold his hand there too long, he would not be burnt. She gave him a slight nod, barely a movement, and he reached forward, closed his hand about the Arkenstone and lifted it from her open palm. There was not even a hint of a singe and as he lifted it above his head she spoke once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hail Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King Under the Mountain.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seems like a strange song for a wedding, doesn't it? Well, that would be because that's kind of what it all turned into. Might have to do something to fix that for them one day I suppose.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0139"><h2>139. I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh, I wanna dance with somebody<br/>I wanna feel the heat with somebody<br/>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody<br/>With somebody who loves me<br/>Oh, I wanna dance with somebody<br/>I wanna feel the heat with somebody<br/>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody<br/>With somebody who loves me</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eH3giaIzONA">Whitney Houston, <i>I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After successfully shoehorning Thorin onto the throne whether he wanted it or not, Vesta watched with amusement from her seat at what would have been known as the top table in the Before as the collected priests, minus Óin, had something of a meltdown. The Iron Hills lot were greedy and the dwobbit idly wondered if Dáin was really as in control of his realm as he liked to believe. Or perhaps he just kept them too tightly controlled. Perhaps they had hoped to gain more power in a quietly rebuilding kingdom. It would be easy for them to push their way in after all, especially with an apparent holy figure wandering around the place. Whether they believed it or not was not important, the common dwarf did, and there had been too much strangeness during the battle to fully explain any of it any other way, and so they acted like they believed it. And as a holy figure, Vesta should have been under their control. By marrying Fíli and Kíli she had ripped that control away from them. By publicly displaying Mahal’s endorsement of their union, and it had been a real surprise when the three of them realised that the princes were entirely immune to her fire, she had removed any chance they had of worming into Fíli and Kíli’s heads by trying to convince them that they needed to remain worthy of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she went and restored Thorin’s confidence by allowing him to reach into the fire and claim the Arkenstone. Vidar and his followers were not going to gain </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> by being in Erebor. All in all, for a ceremony they had been forced to complete simply so that they could abide by dwarf law and custom, not that she disagreed, it had been a morning well spent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her actions also meant that she could enjoy her wedding feast in peace, aside from the expected congratulations. And she intended to. They were not going to get much in the way of a honeymoon after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she looked over to the table her sister was at and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You cannot change the attitudes of our people over night,” Fíli told her in a low voice, having apparently noticed the direction of her gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s one of them too,” Vesta hissed back. “It shouldn’t matter that it’s only half.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It should not,” Fíli agreed, “and given time and familiarity I am certain that the attitudes of many, though never all, would change and soften. She would likely even make some friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But?" Vesta prompted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But even though part of her is a dwarf, I think she is more elf than either of you realised," Fíli concluded. "And she could not be happy among us. Not truly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know that," the dwobbit argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or you do not wish to see it," Kíli cut in. She glared at him. “I mean no disrespect,” he reassured her. “You know that the mountains call her ‘Sky Cousin?’” She nodded. “Could a being of the sky truly be happy under stone? As fascinated as elves are with the stars, a being of the sky was always going to fit with them more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta sighed. “It will break her heart to hear that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then do not tell her,” Fíli replied. “Hear me out,” he held up a hand when she began to object. “Perhaps it is time that you allowed your sister to reach her own conclusions on these things? I know your intention might be to try and soften the blow, to be the one to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cause </span>
  </em>
  <span>the harm so that she has someone to blame. I cannot understand why, I do not think that you really do either. But perhaps it is time you allowed her to come to her own conclusions. She has her husband now who will help her through it, welcome her into the mountain if she wishes and allow her to find her own way.” Vesta leant her head on his shoulder. “Go and talk to her,” he nudged her. “Who knows how long she will stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny sat dejected next to Glorfindel. She was picking at her food and leaning against him while he ate and continued to catch up with the other elves. The dwelf had attempted to converse with some of the dwarves after the wedding, but aside from a few curt responses, most of them had blatantly ignored her despite her attempts. It was like asking for information while pretending to be human back in the Blue Mountains all over again. Then there were the few dwarves that had looked, briefly, terrified before abruptly finding somewhere else to be. That was how she learned that the monster she had turned into during the battle had somehow been the most frightening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So there the dwelf was, picking at her food and lost in her own thoughts unless one of the elves directly addressed her during their conversations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit with you?” Vesta asked her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up, Penny smiled instantly upon seeing Vesta. “Of course you can.” Instead of letting Vesta sit off to one side though, the dwelf moved over and turned, patting the newly opened spot between her and Glorfindel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta smiled and clambered, rather awkwardly given her desire not to damage the dress, into the space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming today,” she said to Penny, “and for sorting out Fíli and Kíli’s clothes and not creating a fuss about the dwarf way of things. I know it looks odd from the outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we were in a place where I was able to come.” The dwelf returned, leaning over to give Vesta a one-armed hug. “And I couldn’t let them look like ragamuffins next to you. They would have been cute ragamuffins, but still… As for the other…” She shrugged slightly. “I got married floating in the air in a bright ball of soul light. I’m hardly one to talk about odd looking weddings.” Several of the nearby elves who had not known of that particular detail and had heard abruptly choked and the dwelf smirked slightly at the scandalizing victory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Vesta smiled. “Yes there is that one.” She smiled at slightly red faced elves. “But the whole paying the other participant’s parents for raising them is still slightly strange in my book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is strange… And something that feels weird. Almost like buying a slave or something.” Penny made a face and then shrugged again. “Though I did find out that the big sack of gold Elrond paid Nori for training you? That came from Glorfindel’s funds since he had claimed you as a ward of his house by then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it?” The dwobbit asked in surprise. “Well, that makes it marginally less weird then. I was planning on paying Elrond back for that now that all is said and done.” She smiled. “Guess that part of it has already been accomplished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done and done.” Penny agreed. “Though I believe the twins have a delivery for Nori, as well. Something from Lady Noen…” The dwelf snickered slightly. “And Glorfindel and I have something for Ori.” Then she tilted her head and smiled. “We already gave you your wedding present.” She meant her flying to the Blue Mountains and then Glorfindel keeping her over energized ass calm during the ceremony. “Not that Glorfindel won’t benefit from his part of the gift later…” The ellon’s ears went pink despite the fact that he was talking with Aulendil. The dwelf tilted her head thoughtfully. “Want a ‘festival’ night to further show Mahal’s approval of the events of today?” The dwelf smirked when Glorfindel nearly choked on his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually…” Vesta cast a sideways glance to where the priests were muttering among themselves, “that may not be the worst idea ever. Although if anyone asks I absolutely did not endorse it at all.” She picked at a loose splinter on the table. “How long can you stay?” She asked after a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf gave a beatific smile, already playing out an image in her mind. Thankfully she was not touching any of the elves so they did not see what she was thinking, but something about the thought caused Glorfindel to pause in his conversation to give her a reproving, though also considering, look. The other elves obviously did not know what was being discussed, so they mostly continued with their own conversations. Penny blinked, looking at Vesta before shrugging. “It isn’t like it takes long to get to Dale. So we can head out whenever. Trying to kick me out already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doofus,” Vesta said fondly. “Of course I’m not kicking you out. Doesn’t mean that I can’t be interested in your plans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know about the others, but Glorfindel and I were planning on staying in Dale for the winter. It’s kind of cozy in a weird way, having the entire city to ourselves. Then we were going to head back to Imladris for some things before heading out to look for a place to build our getaway cabin.” Penny wore a look as if she still could not believe her life at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect for you,” Vesta commented. “We’re going to have a busy winter here as well. We’ve got a lot to clear out before the caravans start arriving with the other dwarves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know about when they’ll arrive?” Penny asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” the dwobbit replied. “And we can’t make an accurate guess either because when they were driven out of Erebor the dwarves meadered about and started a war to get Moria back rather than going straight to Ered Luin. Presumably about six months? But they’ll have wagons of their belongings and will have to stop fairly regularly for supplies. With luck they won’t run into any of the same messes that we did though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They shouldn’t… My honeybutt took so long to catch up with us because he got distracted killing off the goblins that weren’t press ganged into the army. There aren’t any left in that part of the Misty Mountains… At all.” The dwelf looked thoughtful, tapping her fingers on the table. “If we’ve already left, I’ll check in from time to time. I want to show the memory of the wedding to Princess Dís… I offered to bring her back with me, but I’m pretty sure she thought I was insane or that she was dreaming.” She paused to take a drink before adding, “Not to mention Thranduil will have his people help them pass through the wood on their way back if they go that route.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can almost guarantee that she thought it,” Vesta muttered. “You give that impression sometimes to new people. But it would be nice to know that they’re all alright. We suspect they’ll go all the way south through the Gap of Rohan, just because there’s going to be so many of them it will be easier than taking any of the mountain passes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny frowned. “Wouldn’t that take them awfully close to… Do you think he’s going to leave with the recall?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Vesta shrugged, “but I don’t think he’s quite reached the point where he would attack hundreds of dwarves just for passing by. We’re sixty to eighty years before that point in his timeline.” She sighed. “Besides, I can’t just tell them to take the more risky route given their numbers and the wagons on a maybe. Not like that anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf looked thoughtful. The kind of thoughtful where she was thinking of an insane idea that would garner and immediate ‘no’ response. “So… Vesta…” she started. “I bet if we got enough people to help us build it that between the two of us we could lift and direct one of those steampunk zeppelin flying ships!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure they need helium, or at least hydrogen, to work,” the dwobbit pointed out. “And by the time we get one constructed the dwarves would probably already be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a real zeppelin. A hot air balloon hybrid.” Penny grinned. “So your hot head could help out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still wouldn't get it built in time," Vesta shook her head. "Which is not a challenge, by the way. I've got enough on my plate here. I actually have to learn how to rebuild a kingdom. Besides, it's my official wedding day! We're supposed to be celebrating, not planning more harebrained schemes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because at some point during their conversation someone had pulled out an instrument, given that dwarves seemed to always find something to play when they were drinking, and the music and singing had started. Which meant that there would soon be dancing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The harebrained schemes are the most fun…” Then Penny perked up, looking around. “Are you supposed to have the first dance with your husbands?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure," Vesta confessed. "No one mentioned it. But then, no one told me that there was the option to not look at the gold and stuff being handed over either." She shrugged. "They have the strangest blind spots when it comes to explaining things. Guess I'll fit right in where that's concerned."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny sat up straight and looked around until she spotted Fíli’s golden head. She said, “Do you two need to be the first ones to dance with your wife?” Then she waved her hand, a gesture she usually did not bother with, and had the breeze carry the words over to Fíli’s ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwarf turned abruptly, obviously confused by the words from nowhere until he saw his wife and her sister still sat in the same place. Rather than make any kind of gesture in answer, he approached them through the lines of tables that surrounded the open space in the centre. He bowed briefly to the elves and held his hand out to Vesta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is not our custom for the first dance to be between the newly married," he explained, "but in this case, the sooner we get the dancing started properly, the sooner we can leave and Vesta can slip into something more comfortable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, really?" She raised her eyebrows as she accepted his hand. "And what would that be?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Fíli growled as he dragged her against him. "It's our wedding night, Kíli and I intend to make the most of it with you." He looked at the elves. "Lady Penny, Lord Glorfindel, honoured guests." Then he nodded and pulled the dwobbit, who was actually blushing, out to dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny watched Fíli wander off with her sister for a while and then moved over to sit next to Glorfindel again. She rested her head on his shoulder, angled just so to watch the newlyweds dance. After a few moments, she heard Glorfindel’s gentle inquiry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you melancholy, my heart?” the golden ellon wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scrunching her nose up, Penny shook her head slightly before responding. “I was hoping he would just say it was not their custom so I could steal her away to dance. She’s too good at sneaking away before I can get her onto the dance floor during the Yule Festivals…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel watched Penny as she watched Vesta dancing with her husbands. The dwelf felt subdued, but nothing that stood out in any particular way, so the ellon did not bring it up. He was about to ask her if she would like to dance when the dwelf abruptly perked up and turned, joining into a conversation Stalker and Wolf were having.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dwarf dancing was not as sedate as elf dancing. Much like a lot of the music they preferred for happy occasions it primarily involved a lot of speed and a lot of stomping. Made all the more interesting as the revelers became more and more intoxicated. Given that the alcohol available to them was in the form of spirits that were nearly two centuries old, the attendees began to feel the effects very quickly. Vesta, Fíli, and Kíli had avoided it for the most part, which meant that while many of the dwarves were beginning to tend towards staggering and the kind of dancing that involved clinging to others for fear of pitching over, the now officially wedded throuple were just lightly buzzed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dwarf dancing also rarely involved staying with the same partner for an entire dance, something Vesta was also familiar with, and with the princes and Mahal's Blessing having taken to the floor, plenty of others who wanted the opportunity to be close to them for even a moment joined in. They were all very respectful, and the few times that one of the priests tried to cut in Vesta was able to quickly make a switch with someone else, or convince her current partner not to switch. Eventually, however, she ended up in Kíli's arms and they decided to call it a night. She glanced towards Penny, who seemed to be thoroughly engrossed in a conversation with Wolf and Stalker, and then dragged Kíli with her as she went to say goodnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know Glorfindel was interested in being more than friends?” Stalker asked Penny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf was surprised at that being the first thing asked when she joined the conversation. Especially since it was the mention of Garaphen between the two lady rangers that had drawn her over in the first place. She hesitated before giving a slight shrug and admitting, “He practically beat me over the head with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolf snorted with amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stalker rolled her eyes, “No, seriously… How did you know he wanted to be more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny chuckled and pointed to the sparkly circlet she was wearing. “He made me this.” The women looked curiously at the circlet, not understanding the significance. “The centerpiece represents our combined souls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s bold!” Wolf said, her gaze turning to look at Glorfindel as he spoke with the others of their larger group. She seemed to appreciate his boldness. Or his body, which the dwelf could find no fault in such an appreciation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was always making me jewelry. Everything I’m wearing at the moment was made by him and gifted to me after some Yule Festival or another… Or before, depending on if he wanted me to wear it while we danced or not.” Penny admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds so romantic.” Stalker mused, seeming melancholy for a moment as her eyes flicked over toward Bear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Romantic indeed.” Wolf laughed. “And you didn’t even realize he’d been after you from almost the moment you met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny wrinkled her nose. “I’d never had anyone flirt with me unless we were playing around. How was I supposed to recognize the real thing?” She shrugged, dismissing the matter. “We’re married now, though.” And she got that distant, pleased look as she recalled something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is what I wanted to hear about!” Wolf said, leaning close. She waggled her brows, grinning. “I know how elves get married… How’d he manage to talk you into that step?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t.” Penny snorted. “He did something insanely hot and I basically told him to shut up and fuck me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolf burst out laughing even as Stalker dissolved into giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of elf marriages… Are you and Garaphen?” Penny wondered, leaning toward Wolf. She had not seen Garaphen in soul form near Wolf to know for certain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Wolf shook her head. “Though he’s stopped visiting with the other ladies because he said his soul is considering something more. And if something more is better than what he gives now...” she smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Stalker whispered. “It must be nice to have the certainty that comes from elves when they’re so in tune with their souls.” Her gaze flicked toward Bear once more. Wolf and Penny shared a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The best thing to do is to just ask.” Wolf said rather bluntly, causing Stalker to flinch slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be for the best.” Penny agreed. “That way you at least know where he thinks it’s going. It would suck to think you’re heading for wedding bells while he’s just thinking of fun. Or the other way around…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was the moment that Vesta chose to approach them all. Kíli lingered a little way behind her, watching Penny warily and without the warm smile that would once have been turned in her direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re sneaking off,” Vesta announced to her sister. “Before someone else collars us and we end up too drunk to enjoy our wedding night,” she gave the dwelf a filthy little grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too drunk?” Penny said, turning to look at Vesta. She glanced around first, checking the state of the various dwarves. “Oh dear. Honeybutt and I will have to hurry the elves along back to Dale before someone gets drunk enough to forget we’re here with peaceful intentions and not in the mood for a good wedding brawl.” She smiled a bit too mischievously at Vesta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just cruel, they’re spoiling for a good round of fisticuffs,” the dwobbit smirked. “But they’ll manage it with or without the elves. The only booze we could get our hands on was a few dozen barrels of something like whisky that had been left to age where Smaug couldn’t affect it. Nearly two hundred years old according to the dates so it’s some damn potent stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no doubt that things will get very physical once they get a chance. Unless they’re too out of it if the stuff is that old.” Penny mused, her gaze focusing on a divot in the ceiling for a moment. Then she grinned. “Have a fun night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rivendell all over again,” Vesta promised and waved at the two rangers before pressing a kiss to her sister’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that does sound like fun.” Penny said, grinning. The grin naturally faded into a pleased smile before the dwelf turned to acknowledge Kíli for the first time since Vesta had brought him over. She gave a polite nod. “Have a good night, your highness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you,” Kíli replied simply. “We thank you for your support today,” he added as he offered his arm to his wife. Vesta sighed and shook her head, but did not press either of them about it. He gave them all a single, polite nod, and then led his tiny bride away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about missing the brawls?” Wolf wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, it’s not that at all…” Penny turned back to the curious ladies and grinned as she leaned in to whisper. Strangely enough, Stalker and Wolf were both helpful in getting the rest of the elves to vacate the mountain, claiming that they were done and wanted to head back to Dale so they could get some sleep at the inn where the Company had stayed while waiting for Durin’s Day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny managed to successfully herd Glorfindel away from the other elves as they departed and tugged on his sleeve to pull him deeper into the mountain. She brushed her fingers along the stone, whispering to Erebor as she moved. The mountain, singing with joy from the wedding and the amount of dwarves that had entered since Bilbo woke it fully, listened intently to the Sky Cousin’s plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this about?” Glorfindel wondered, his voice hushed in the vacant halls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A wedding gift…” Penny murmured as she followed Erebor’s directions. The room that the mountain led the dwelf and she led her husband to was dark, almost too dark to see and massive. It was elaborate and obviously built to impress wealth and power upon those who entered. At the far end was a single carved stone throne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we should be here.” Glorfindel said upon seeing the throne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense.” The dwelf pulled her husband further into the room. She scanned the walls and ceiling of the dim room, glad that her husband’s glow lit up the place enough for them to see as she moved them toward the throne itself. “Erebor said we were welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would have been interesting to see your thoughts as you communed with the mountain.” Glorfindel mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Surprised, Penny paused to glance at him. “I didn’t even think of that… Later, after our gift.” She started to pull him along again until they were standing before the throne. The dwelf considered it for a moment before turning and sitting down on the stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel’s breath hitched. “They could kill you for that…” He murmured, barely audible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erebor thinks this is a good spot.” Penny not-replied before she sat up straight and regally. She regarded the ellon, still wearing his armor. “You may kiss your queen.” She said, her tone regal while her emotions flickered playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing around as if they were about to be spotted, Glorfindel could not resist wanting to play along. But though the dwelf had tilted her head back for a normal kiss, Glorfindel instead knelt down to one knee and took her hand before kissing the back of it. “My queen…” He murmured. With the way Penny’s eyes widened and her emotions shifted from playful to aroused, Glorfindel determined that he should definitely play along with her ideas more often… And with the way he was now touching her skin, he knew exactly how she wanted him to play along. “Would you permit me to pay honor to you in a way that is more pleasing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny’s expression shifted from something regal to something loving and fond when Glorfindel played along and she needed a moment to get back into character. “I expect you to show me just how much honor you are willing to give to me, Sir Knight. And I expect a very thorough demonstration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked very determined as he moved to show his queen just how much he honored her… As he did so, he released the hold he had been keeping on her miruvor induced abundance of energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did not take long before a wave of emotions that some few might find rather familiar rippled out over the mountain and its occupants.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do we think there will be fall out from all of this??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0140"><h2>140. Once Upon A December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Far away, long ago<br/>Glowing dim as an ember<br/>Things my heart used to know<br/>Once upon a December</p>
<p>Someone holds me safe and warm<br/>Horses prance through a silver storm<br/>Figures dancing gracefully<br/>Across my memory</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lXsc6mc1ig">Deana Carter, <i>Once Upon A December</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Glorfindel and Penny were still in Erebor the following morning. They both looked worn out and were wearing the same clothes they had been wearing at the wedding itself, which Bofur teased them about while she fed them breakfast. The dwelf was glad they had run into the ‘dam first, even though Bofur had recognized the wave of ‘energy’ the night before and had no qualms about using it to help her ravish her hobbit. She was letting Penny know all of the details as she happily bustled about the kitchens and brought the tired elf-bloods food even as it was cooking. But Penny was curious about something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How have none of you dwarves ever discovered Tap of any kind?” The dwelf wondered, picking at strips of thinly sliced and fried deer bacon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s Tap?” Bofur wondered as she handed Glorfindel a plate of food. The ellon thanked her tiredly and the ‘dam actually cooed and told him he was precious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny snorted a giggle at that before responding, “It’s where metal plates are nailed to the bottoms of your boots at toe and heel. Then you intentionally dance around to make loud clapping sounds. There’s different types depending on how bouncy you get and if you move your arms or hold them still at your sides. And people do coordinated tap dances as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Glóin was within earshot of the conversation and, as he was the Champion boot maker, he had to come and investigate this idea. Which had Penny bringing up memories of different tap shoes and scenes of types of tap dancing she had witnessed either in person or from movies. The conversation lasted well through Bofur finishing cooking breakfast and into the morning and moved from tap shoes to other kinds of shoes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally the conversation dwindled away and the elf-bloods were ready to head back down to Dale. They did pause though so that Penny could give Bofur a message to take to Vesta since the ‘dam was fixing up a tray to take to the princes and princess. “Just let her know that I love her and that if she wants me to kidnap them away for a proper honeymoon to just get a message to me. She knows I’m always willing to break her out of places.” Penny had done so often enough when Vesta ended up in the healing wing back in Imladris. With that, she looped arms with Glorfindel and the two said their goodbyes before heading out of the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The newlyweds, or newly as far as the dwarf population were concerned, did not emerge from their room until the following day. All three looked exhausted, but happy, and they very quickly threw themselves back into the task of helping to clear sections of the mountain for the arrival of the caravans in several months. With Thorin having accepted that he was now the king, many of the more difficult problems that arose could be passed on to him and since there was currently no need for leatherworking, toy making or the materials for anything crochet, given that some rapidly made blankets would have been appreciated by some, the trio joined Balin in an administrative role. As they had predicted, without the wedding and regency to plan their workload lessened to something that, while still enough to leave them with ever increasing piles of things to look through, was manageable. It also helped that in the weeks since the elves' arrival with Edana, the dog had taken a marked dislike to certain dwarves, said dwarves tended to try and avoid her, and in avoiding the dog they also had to avoid Vesta. That helped to keep the workload down as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, the three were still newlyweds and that meant that no one saw anything wrong with the fact that they would occasionally disappear for an afternoon. In fact, it probably would have been cause for concern if they had not. Occasionally, this would involve Vesta visiting with her sister and the rangers who had remained to see out the worst of the winter in Dale. Several heavy storms had struck in the week following the wedding leaving the visiting elves and rangers a little bit stranded until the weather cleared. Even for elves, winter travel was miserable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli and Kíli had actually taken themselves off with the twins, although the dwobbit had no idea at all what the four of them had wanted to discuss, and had left her sat in the old taproom of the inn with Bear. The ranger looked, well he looked tired, Vesta thought as she took a sip of her tea and wrinkled her nose at the taste. Strange, she usually liked that blend. She shrugged it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would be enjoying the break,” she commented to her friend as she set aside her drink. “It’s not like you’re one of those people who always has to be busy.” He shrugged and Vesta sighed. It was not like they had ever spent all that much time </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> when they had spent time together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took another mouthful of tea and glared at it. Maybe something had gotten into it on the way from Rivendell, it would explain the slightly stale taste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stalker thinks I’m in love with you,” Bear said abruptly, causing the dwobbit to snort her tea out of her nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said slowly as she mopped the tea up with a rag which had been serving as a handkerchief. “Are you?” She asked quietly. He gave her the kind of look that asked very eloquently if she had taken leave of her senses. “Thank Mahal for that.” She breathed and he snorted. “Has she said this to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he replied, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip from his glass of whatever spirits they had managed to dig up. “I overheard her saying it to Wolf the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that you rarely hear good things about yourself when you eavesdrop, idiot,” Vesta told him fondly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> used to say good things about me,” he pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a good shag,” the dwobbit replied. “Why is the fact that she thinks you’re in love with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> a problem?” She turned the topic back to the one at hand. Bear gave her a level look. “Is it serious?” Bear shrugged. “I need a bit more than grunts and gestures,” Vesta pointed out. “You and your brothers haven’t done your thing where no one can tell the difference between the three of you, have you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he replied quickly, “no, after that Yule everyone was aware of the three of us anyway but… I told Tiger and Lion she was off limits.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> serious,” Vesta muttered, he gave her another grunt. “Fuck me, you’re worse than Penny,” she grumbled. “Talk to her. Get on the same bloody page about the whole thing instead of drinking and gossiping with your friends. Go on, bugger off and do it now, don’t let me keep you.” She flapped her hand at him and took a mouthful of tea as she watched him leave. “Definitely something wrong with this batch,” she muttered before pouring it away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Glorfindel was doing things with the elves and rangers, Penny was still working on her gift. She had finished the pipes for the project. They looked much neater than the ones she had first made almost ten years ago; the dwelf was practically a master at making pipes by now. And now she was sitting on the floor in the smithy, where the heat from the last of the metalwork she had done was still keeping the place warm, sewing the cloth she had managed to acquire that was easily better than sail cloth. If the Lake Men had learned one thing over the decades, it was how to produce a nice cloth that could withstand wet and weather. Like her pipe making, Penny’s sewing had improved over the decade she had been in Middle-Earth as well. She was no expert seamstress, had no want to be, but her stitches were at least neat and secure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny had no desire to seek out company while she worked. She enjoyed the silence. And focusing on the activity to keep from stabbing herself with the needle was keeping her mind from wandering. Though she did sometimes wonder if perhaps using blood-soaked thread from stabbed fingers would be a good thing or not. But at least the elves were used to her wanting solitude from time to time and did not attempt to seek her out while she worked. Though it was more the fact that she was in the smithy than anything else. Everyone in Imladris had come to think of her being in the smithy as her spending time with Berechon and those two got a bit silly and insane when they were in the smithy together so it had always been safer to stay away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s open.” The dwelf called, continuing to sew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind some company?” It was Nori, who had come with the trio to keep an eye on things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Penny smiled as she glanced up at Nori and, of course, managed to stab herself the moment her attention was diverted. “Fuck…” She hissed, checking to see if she was bleeding. When it seemed clean, she lowered her sewing and looked back at Nori. “How’re things with you these days, handsome?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Busy,” Nori shrugged as he flopped down opposite her, “same as it is for everyone. But since those three wanted to get out for a bit I used it as an excuse to get some air as well. Too many years on and off the road, I’m not good at staying in one place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it will be different once the princesses arrive with the others.” Penny said, thinking of Dís and Eydis. “It would be nice to settle… But it seems that if I ever plan to have fun with my husband we’re going to have to have two different homes and venture between them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It probably will,” Nori agreed, eyeing the dwelf’s work. “I miss them. And I know that was you after the wedding. Is there no chance he could learn to control it?” Then he grinned. “But then again, a distant love nest where you can be as loud as you like… I can see the appeal in that. Mahal knows the Princess is going to need somewhere where sound doesn’t carry as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grinned at the wedding comment. “I’m sure that everyone will take it as a further sign of Mahal’s approval if a lot of ‘dams end up pregnant thanks to that wedding,” she not-confessed. “He probably could. We actually have a game we play called tease and denial. To see how far we can push before he can’t anymore. But I kind of like that he can’t control it.” She tilted her head. “You should see about getting a love nest for you, Dwalin, and Dís as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You would," Nori replied with a grin. "We might find somewhere just for us," he tugged thoughtfully on his beard. "Being honest about it, I'm glad it was us with Dís that night, or Dwalin at least. He'll never admit it, but he's always been on the edge of being in love with her. Give it a bit more time and I could be as well, it's good to have a 'dam with a bit of fire to her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny managed a few more stitches into her project while Nori talked and she smirked when he mentioned a bit of fire. “Seems like Dwalin made out like a bandit in the situation.” She teased. “Getting both the dwarf and the ‘dam he loved…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nori pulled a face and shrugged again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wasn't like I didn't know," he replied. "Nearly everyone except them and Thorin knew. And he was half in love with her, but all in love with me. I can see why, too. Besides, Dís doesn't expect anything other than that we let her be. It's a good arrangement. And who knows, maybe it'll change one day."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with not loving the one you’re married to. It happens a lot all over the place. I think, as long as there is respect, then anything can work out.” Penny mused, stitching some more on her project. The item she seemed to be making at the moment was a bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The princess worries," Nori said nonchalantly. "You know what she's like with her romantic shit." He tilted his head. "What're you making anyway? Don't think I've ever seen you so fixed on something before."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like to think everyone has a bit of a romantic in them… But if I think that way, then I can’t help but imagine Azog dressed all fancy trying to woo some orc lady with a bouquet of severed heads…” Snickering, Penny shook her head. She looked at the things all around her before smiling faintly. “An apology gift. I don’t expect forgiveness, but I do like to at least give something with my apologies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that's a disgusting image that I won't thank you for," Nori shuddered. "And you do know that a gift, or lack of, won't affect the acceptance of an apology? It's what you're apologising for that people judge you on, not whether there's a gift with it, lass."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But it’s an old habit to give something with my apology. How do you think Vesta got those pearls all those years ago?” Penny quirked a smile at the dwarf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know that. Vesta told me about them,” he shook his head. “It just isn’t our way, and a lot of people could take it the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny sighed and dropped the material she was working with. She leaned back, thunking the back of her head into the wall she was leaning against. “Stupid fucking society where you can’t just give someone a gift for the sake of giving them a gift.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nori looked at her levelly. “It is what it is,” he responded. “Craft is valued above almost anything. Giving it away lessens it unless it’s part of courting, or something for your family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. “It isn’t my craft though. It’s just something I know how to do. And technically it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> for family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still haven’t found one then?” The dwarf asked gently. “It’ll come eventually. Even elves have callings you said.” He scratched his neck. “Well, I won’t stop you giving it to anyone, you know that, just be careful where you do it, and who you do it in front of. Somewhere private with the ponce in tow would probably be a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny fiddled with the cloth before picking it up again. “Does finding new ways to drive my husband insane or getting drunk and giving Berechon weird ideas count as a craft? Because that seems all I’m ever inclined to do with any regularity.” Well, aside from her training, but that had a specific purpose. And she was already starting to feel as if she had gained a million pounds just since the battle had ended and she had not trained since then. “I’ll remember that advice and make sure there’s no question of my intentions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So long as you keep it in mind,” he said as he got to his feet. “I should probably go and give the princess and the lads a kick back towards the mountain,” he told the dwelf. “Thorin doesn’t mind them having the odd afternoon off, but he needs them there as much as possible really.” He put a couple of books onto the top of one of the anvils. “And these are for you to borrow as long as you need them. If I’d have known you hadn’t seen the ones in the house I would have pointed them out to you years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I really need to work on that problem.” Penny said, eying the books and looking as if she were willing to toss her sewing aside again to go to them. “I tripped over Glorfindel’s boots the other day because the dick was actually testing if that really was a thing I do.” She groused, looking irritated. “I need to yell at him about that again…” She murmured before shaking it off. “If the young royals look like they need an escape, just let me know. I have no problem at all kidnapping them for a break if they can’t get away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Helps if you use your words,” Nori pointed out, “or just </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> in general, did you really think I was helping the princess learn everything she wanted to know and ignoring you? You never really asked, so I thought maybe you were more in tune with the elf parts of you and wanted to fit with them more. And I’m not encouraging them. Last thing I need is Thorin pissed at me for something. Usually starts arguments between him and Dís back in Ered Luin, or him and Dwalin here. It isn’t worth it. The princess knows she can get out if she needs to, especially with the royal prat back where he belongs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny pouted, “But Nori…” She play-whined. “I get too distracted by all the tingles I get when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> use your words… How am I supposed to survive lessons?! I would be running off to climb Mount Goldmember all the time…” She wiggled in her seat, as if she was being affected by Nori’s ‘words’ right then. But she stopped and made a face at the mention of Thorin. “Thorin’s a dick and I would happily rip his hair out for him one strand at a time. Or at least one fistful at a time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't try pulling that shit on me," Nori shook his head, "we both know you're completely immune to my charms." He sighed. "Thorin's a dick, I'm not arguing, but he has reasons and he isn't always like that. You need to be someone he trusts enough to allow behind closed doors. He's very different when he's out of sight of everyone else. He's not the best of dwarves, but he's certainly not the worst I've ever met either. You might be best served learning to tolerate him, at least a little, for your sister's sake if nothing else."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not completely immune.” Penny confessed, grinning. “I’m good at hiding certain responses when I wish. Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> how often I ran back to my quarters and jumped into an icy cold bath after watching you and Vesta?” She snickered before making that face again. “Thorin threatened Vesta more than once. In front of me and again when I wasn’t there. I don’t care if he was testing her or gold sick or whatever excuse he has. She’s my sister. I can fight with her all I want, but I’ll fucking murder anyone else who tries…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you tell me,” Nori lamented, “all this time I could have had myself a beautiful dwelf bride and instead I got stuck with a guard and a princess,” he huffed. “Ah well, such is the way of the world I suppose.” And then he winked. “Read those,” he told Penny seriously. “Maybe it will help you understand why Vesta doesn’t take it all as personally as you do. Now, nice as this visit has been, any further debate will have to wait for another day.” He slipped out the door without waiting for a response from the dwelf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny seriously considered the books for a few moments before sighing and turning back to her sewing. She was nearly done with her gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took longer than he would have wished, but Glorfindel finally managed to track down Ori at a moment when the dwarf was not busy with some other task. Penny had offered to help, but Glorfindel felt this was his task and had declined the offer. When he found Ori, the dwarf had settled down on a bench in some hallway and was doodling sketches into a book. No doubt they were ideas for tattoos he had come up with during his day of helping around the mountain. The ellon cleared his throat as he approached the seated figure and said, “Master Ori, might I have a moment of your time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ori looked up from his sketch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he replied simply. “What can I do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I felt I needed to give a gift of thanks to you for the assistance you gave in helping Amarthurin and Meneldor carry me to return my heart to herself.” Glorfindel stated. He held out an object covered in silk. “It is made specifically with you in mind and enchanted in the elvish fashion. I must confess that, should you accept the token, it will briefly sting. It will be aligning itself with your bloodline so that only those who share your blood may use the enchantments.” He considered for a moment. “If you wish to accept it, but give it to someone else, merely keep it covered and do not touch it with your skin. Once it is set to a bloodline, the setting is permanent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thank you," Ori replied, accepting the silk wrapped object, "but I certainly did not do it with expectations of reward." Actually he had been scared more than anything but with Nori already occupied elsewhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> had needed to go with the elf and Ori had known Penny longer than anyone else except Nori and Vesta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You helped save something very precious to me,” the ellon stated. “A small gift is the least I could do to show my thanks.” If Ori opened the silk handkerchief he would see a silver medallion with something written in one of the elvish scripts on the back. Centered on the front there was a thin line of pale gold that drew the face of the moon. “Should you choose to accept it, there are two words tied to the medallion. One will activate it… ‘Lumos.’” The word was foreign. “And to turn it off, use ‘Nox.’” That was another foreign word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ori flipped the silk open to look at the medallion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A royal gift, thank you,” he said gently, fingers hovering over the metal but not touching it. Then he wrapped it again carefully and put it into his pocket. “I hope you will not be offended if I take some time to think over what I wish to do with it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not be offended, Master Ori.” Glorfindel smiled. “As of now it is yours to do with as you will.” He bowed to the dwarf. “I thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're welcome," Ori smiled and it was rather similar to the one that Nori sometimes got when he was planning some mischief. "Tell me. If I were to tie it to my bloodline, could I then pass it on to, say, a spouse? Or would it be limited to children? And would they have to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>children? Or could they be my brother's?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It did not take Glorfindel long to respond. “If your spouse is distantly related, it would work for them. Otherwise, no. It would work for your parents, grandparents, so forth, and your siblings, children, nieces, nephews… Anyone that shares the same bloodline. Though it can only go back so far and the further ahead it goes as it is passed along the less it will be able to track the past.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ori nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't plan on ever marrying, you see," he told the ellon. "I don't mind the occasional tumble, but I'm not sure marrying is for me. I didn't want to tie it to me and then never be able to pass it along. It's too valuable a thing to let it gather dust in a tomb."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are more than welcome to pass it along, as I said, it is yours to do with as you desire.” The ellon pleasantly replied. Ori nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps when Eydís gets married,” he said. “Unless Nori and Dwalin have any more anyway. Then I’ll have to think about it a bit more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel grinned, having seen Penny’s memory of little Eydis. “As you see fit, Master Ori.” He bowed again. “Now I must depart, to see where my heart has wandered…” He glanced at his own hand where the glow was dim, indicating Penny was some distance away from him, though still within range. “Have a pleasant evening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though they had no way of checking the actual date, Glorfindel seemed to know instinctively when it was time for Yule. He was extra attentive to Penny’s desires all day, even backing off when she showed even a hint of irritation at the excess attention. And though she seemed mystified by his reasonings, she obligingly went along with him when he tugged her hands and pulled her out into the tiny garden behind their little house. When the ellon pulled his dwelf close and started to dance, she smiled and joined in the steps naturally. They had danced together enough times for them to move seamlessly as they glided around the garden. After several dances, they moved closer and held each other, just swaying gently to the beat of their hearts. It was not until the dwelf was chilled enough to start feeling genuine discomfort instead of her usual false complaints that they headed back indoors where they cuddled on their sofa in front of the fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have made me happier than I can ever remember being.” Glorfindel murmured into her hair as he held her close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny smiled against his covered chest and whispered, “You drive me fucking insane.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel laughed, jostling the dwelf before he teased back. “You were already insane and it is one of the things I love about you, even if I feel I might have heart failure at your antics.” He flinched and laughed more when she pinched his side. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he softly added, “But you are so beautiful, I suppose I can live with the risk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf snorted a laugh at that. “You are such a filthy liar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel hummed in response, sounding amused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of silence, Penny felt something metal being pressed into her hand. She fiddled with it for a moment before bringing her hand up to her hand up to see. It was a thin, pale gold band with tiny alternating sun stars and spirals… A wedding ring. She smiled and handed it back to him before holding her hand up so he could slide it onto the appropriate finger himself. He was radiating his joy as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I completely forgot about Yule.” Penny confessed as she held her hand up to admire the way the ring sparkled in the firelight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have already given me the best gift I could wish for.” Glorfindel murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf looked thoughtful before that look turned sly. “You’re always saving me, you know… Finding me before I could dehydrate or starve, pulling me out of misery and homesickness, teaching me to defend myself, reminding me who I am and what I love so that I could return to myself.” She sat up, turning to face the ellon who was looking at her, curious at her playful mood. “There is something we have managed to forget about so far and I have just remembered that I once offered it to you for saving me…” She smirked, reaching for the lacing on Glorfindel’s trousers. “I think it’s about time I rewarded my hero…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel could not find it within himself to protest the need for a reward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Glorfindel is a very wise elf. *sage nod*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0141"><h2>141. Apologize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You tell me that you're sorry<br/>Didn't think I'd turn around, and say<br/>That it's too late to apologize, it's too late<br/>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rKUT6zugJ0">OneRepublic, <i>Apologize</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Having kept Nori’s advice close to heart, Penny had actually made an appointment for a private audience with the princess and princes through the proper channels. She made certain both she and Glorfindel were dressed neatly, though not fancy or formal, and patiently waited until the day she had been able to schedule before getting her husband to accompany her on the errand. She seated herself on the bench outside the room where the appointment was to take place, and held her husband’s hand while they waited to be called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf who summoned them was a young one, probably about Fíli’s age, with a neatly braided auburn beard and hair. Like all of the dwarves who had come from the Iron Hills he wore heavy layers of armour even inside the mountain and was visibly armed. He looked the two of them over as he examined the appointment sheet, one bushy eyebrow arched, then pulled a slightly disapproving face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re next,” he told them. “The princes will see you now. The princess will be here shortly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two elf-bloods rose gracefully and Penny nodded politely to the dwarf. “Thank you.” She said, moving to walk into the room with Glorfindel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was comfortably furnished, although everything showed signs of age and lack of care, with several large and comfortable armchairs, as well as a few slightly harder looking ones. Next to each armchair was a side table stacked high with parchment and there was a writing desk in one corner that was also covered in parchment. The dwarf that had shown them both in sat there and began to carefully file away whatever it was that he had been working on before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a glance around, Penny moved to stand somewhat centrally to the princes and bowed. Glorfindel bowed as well, but remained back as he was only present for appearances… That and he was holding something in a canvas bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your highnesses,” Penny started, “I hope this day finds you both in good health.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As well as can be expected,” Fíli replied neutrally, “we know you were expecting our wife to be present,” he added, “unfortunately, she is indisposed this morning. She did assure us she would attempt to be here, however, but perhaps we should begin this now rather than waiting for her. I’m afraid we do not have limitless time and there are other appointments that we need to keep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate you taking the time to meet with me at all, but I am afraid that I would prefer all three of you present for this matter. If it is acceptable, I would gladly wait longer and you may use the time as a respite from your other appointments. If the princess cannot make the appointment, I can easily reschedule the matter.” The dwelf’s expression was solemn as she spoke, but also determined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Birger,” Kíli looked at the other dwarf, “would you go to the sitting room and see if the princess feels well enough to join us?” The dwarf nodded and hurried out. “Of course, if she does not we will reorganise,” he added. “Had we known it was so important she be here, we would have sent a messenger to inform you of it rather than causing you the inconvenience of a wasted journey.” There was a stilted formality to the way that he spoke to Penny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fault is mine for not specifying the matter when I made the appointment.” The dwelf excused easily. Though she was wondering why they had not asked Glorfindel to check on Vesta if she was ill enough to be missing appointments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have just woken me,” Vesta said as she walked into the office. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> say that this was the one appointment I wanted to be present for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Birger did not respond, he simply bowed and returned to his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penny, Glorfindel,” Vesta said when she saw them. “Sorry I’m late, it’s been a bit of a rush the last few weeks and I needed a break.” She took a seat in one of the chairs before waving their assistant over and asking him to bring her some water in a soft voice. The dwarf nodded and departed instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel smiled and nodded toward Vesta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was definitely in formal mode though and she addressed her sister with the same solemn formality that she had addressed the princes. “There is no need to apologize, your highness.” And though she had called Vesta that many times over the years, there was definitely something different about the way she said it now. “Your health should always take precedence in matters.” The dwelf waited until the assistant had returned with Vesta’s water before speaking again. “I have asked for this meeting so that all may be present when I offer my most sincere apologies to Prince Kíli.” She turned her attention solely onto the named dwarf. “And to offer an explanation, if he would allow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will hear it,” Kíli replied after glancing at his wife who had brought her glass to her lips and was frowning thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In its simplest form, I was heartbroken. I have loved Vesta for a decade and she knew certain things that I absolutely despise.” Penny absolutely meant Thorin. “And when she threatened me with violence and showed clear preference for that which I despise, it tore my heart apart. When I left the mountain the next day, I had absolutely no intention of ever entering it again. I fully planned to depart should I have survived the battle. And, to my way of thinking, the easiest way to make it so that I would not be able to return even when my heart wishes to, is to make it so that I would be unwelcome should I return once more. But I was torn, because even though I was determined to leave, I did not really wish to leave. And that made me uncertain and uncomfortable. When I am uncertain and uncomfortable, even when I am afraid, I have a tendency to fall back on formality such as I know it.” Which absolutely explained her behavior at this very meeting. And her eyes said that she was well aware of the situation. “As for why I requested everyone be present for this meeting, it is due to my own custom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny turned to Glorfindel and the ellon stepped forth and handed her the item he had been holding. Penny smiled a thanks to him before returning to her formal poise as she stepped forth and set the item down in front of Kíli. “I wanted there to be no misunderstandings. When I feel I have wronged someone, I spend time making a gift for that person and reflecting on how I wronged them. This gift is my apology to you, and nothing more. I do not expect your forgiveness and I do not ask for it. I merely wished to say, I’m sorry, Kíli. I should not have treated you like a stranger and drove you away…” She hesitated slightly, but as the assistant was present, she left it there, bowing low to the prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Kíli sighed, holding his hand up when it looked like his brother might cut in. Vesta remained silent, although he could feel the slight simmer of annoyance coming from her in the same way that he had become accustomed to noticing her immediate reactions to things when they were near one another. “In which case, I thank you for your apology and hope that you understand that although I have acknowledged it, your actions are not something that I can overlook entirely. Much as I might like to. Whether we ever resume any form of… friendship is something to consider with time. Your relationship with your sister is, of course, not something that I would dare to interfere in, but as for myself…” he sighed. “We were taught in combat never to leave ourselves open to an attack from the same source a second time. It is something that, by necessity, Fíli and I have learnt to apply to those among our acquaintance as well. Cordial strangers is something that I can feel comfortable with. Friendship or even the closeness of siblings by marriage is something that may never come. Our place is beside our wife, and we will always choose her and defend her, but it is not our way to attack the friends or family of those that we have fallen out with. Given the number of arguments we have witnessed between yourself and your sister in even the brief years we have been acquainted, I believe it best that I not place myself in the line of fire again. I hope you can understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is far more than I expected, your highness.” Penny said, bowing again. “Should you choose to keep the gift, I would be honored to instruct you in how it is used. If you are not comfortable with that, my husband has agreed to teach you instead.” She looked at everyone present then. “I thank you all for your time. With your permission, we will withdraw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will think on the gift,” Kíli told her, “and discuss it with my wife, since she is more familiar with this custom of yours than I am.” He glanced at Vesta who nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glorfindel,” she addressed the ellon, “could I have a word with you before you leave? In private.” The dwobbit got out of her chair and pulled a face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Glorfindel stated, sharing a reassuring touch of his fingers to his wife’s hand before she exited the room to return to the waiting room. Glorfindel turned to Vesta. “After you, my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta smiled and led him to the private sitting room that was attached to the office. It only contained two comfortable chairs and a long couch, as well as a small coffee table, but given it was meant to be a private retreat that was all that was needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve begun experiencing a very specific set of symptoms,” Vesta said to the elf as she shut the door behind her. “And rather than write it all off as stress or jump to other conclusions I was hoping that you could tell me one way or the other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can certainly do my best.” Glorfindel said, looking puzzled and curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m right, the timing sucks but the succession is secure,” Vesta sighed, offering her hand to Glorfindel. “If I’m wrong I need to put more effort into taking it easy. Where Penny and I come from, though, they make a point of telling girls how to recognise if they might be pregnant, and I think you’re more reliable than some stinky herb mix from Lake Town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widening, the ellon slowly reached out and took Vesta’s hand. He did his best to avoid seeing her thoughts as he sent a wave of cleansing energy through her body. Any nausea she might have been feeling would have vanished with the wave as well as any little aches and pains that might have been easily healed by a surface healing. After a moment, Glorfindel abruptly pulled back, looking shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” The dwobbit stared up at him, alarmed by his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friend… Your suspicions were indeed correct… The life </span>
  <em>
    <span>forces</span>
  </em>
  <span> are definitely present and, while still small, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> are strong.” Glorfindel’s tone was soft, almost apologetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They?” Vesta queried, sitting carefully in one of the armchairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I sensed two extra life forces nestled within your own,” the ellon confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twins,” she confirmed. “Oh, this is not the time.” She muttered. “Looks like Penny’s pills aren’t all they’re cracked up to be after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel made a noise of protest and looked offended on his wife’s behalf. “Her work on those pills have kept you from becoming pregnant for years, I think they are perfectly fine.” He groused before sighing. “I am afraid I am most likely to blame. Ever since Lady Bofur came to me with her own ‘illness’ I have found myself randomly checking Penny to see if she was… She correctly guessed it was something I was interested in and, the night of your wedding, she goaded me on, teasing me, telling me to make her with child… And I am afraid my gift must have leaned heavily in that direction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta stared at him, rendered momentarily speechless by the confession. Then she started to laugh. It was not a happy sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not blaming you, Glorfindel, I’m really not,” she said when she had calmed. “But it would have been nice to make this decision without it being the result of something that you two decided to do.” She rubbed her hands over her face. “First my marriage, now my children…” She looked at him seriously. “I don’t want you to tell her if you can help it. Fíli and Kíli need to know first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is too upset over the situation that brought her here today to even ask.” Glorfindel said. “I promise I will not tell her intentionally. I cannot help where my mind wanders though and she is capable of reading my thoughts now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know she is,” Vesta sighed. “Thank you for checking. Everything else aside, there isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> chance that Vidar and his annoyances are going to be able to continue to say Mahal was against this marriage now. Go and take her back to Dale, I’ll come and see her some time in the next few days to tell her my news. This isn’t the time, and she needs time to process Kíli’s reaction, although I honestly don’t really know what she expected from him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel sighed. “She truly expects nothing from him. She was surprised with what he said. She was planning to have her words heard and to be dismissed immediately. But I am sure she will look forward to your visit.” He hesitated a moment before leaning down to hug Vesta. “I just want to remind you,” he murmured, “even though you are now wed and one day plan to rule Moria… You will always be counted as a member of my House.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta smiled, although tears danced in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said as she held him for a moment. “And you will both always be welcome here, or there. Wherever we end up. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> my family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dare say that once Penny learns the news she will once again change our plans for the future so that she can be here if you need her.” Glorfindel looked both grieved at the idea and pleased. “And I find I look forward to knowing what it is like to have a sister instead of just a friend.” With that, Glorfindel pressed a brief kiss to Vesta’s brow and stood, taking his leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta sat quietly for a long time after Glorfindel had left. Discovering that her suspicions were correct and that she was pregnant was a blow. It was not so much that she did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> children, it was simply that the timing was off. Nor could there really be any question of the timing, even without the symptoms. Glorfindel had been right, Penny’s concoction had kept Vesta from falling with child for years, but if the ellon had been putting extra effort into boosting fertility on the dwobbit’s wedding night in the same way that he had used his abilities to boost stamina she could see how it might have happened. After all, even without putting any thought into getting Penny pregnant the ellon had managed to boost fertility in Ered Luin enough to create a major population boom there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She should have put a little bit more thought into it all before she had agreed to Penny’s suggestion that the dwelf go off with Glorfindel and enjoy herself while still inside the mountain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it was done, and unless something went wrong there was going to be nothing to undo it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which made her think of the situation at hand. One child was a scary enough thought, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>twins</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She looked down at herself. She was tiny. Would she even be able to carry two babies to term? She had never met a grown dwarf who was less than a foot taller than her, even though she was tall by hobbit standards, how large would these children be? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the sitting room opened to reveal her husbands, apparently summoned by her slowly increasing panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Fíli asked as Kíli lifted her into his arms before taking her seat on the chair. He turned her so that she was sat with her side pressed against his chest as he held her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should close the door,” Vesta told him, “and then you had better sit down.” Fíli did as he was told. “You know I’ve not been feeling well the last few days,” both nodded. “I asked Glorfindel to check for something while he was here.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was not…” Kíli paused. “I was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> news?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad?” Vesta pulled a face. “No. Surprising? Very. We are going to be parents,” she announced. There was a moment of stunned silence as she watched her husbands process the statement. “And according to Glorfindel, it’s twins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later she padded to the door of the sitting room and opened it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Birger, cancel the rest of our appointments for the day,” she ordered the clerk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are certain, Princess?” He asked respectfully with a glance at the other door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said firmly. He nodded and she shut the door again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, somehow she had to work out how to fix her husbands, who were both still staring at her in complete shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After leaving Erebor, Penny and Glorfindel slowly returned to Dale. They were alone there again, the elves and rangers having moved on the previous week. The group from Rivendell were heading south, so they should be fine from the weather. The twins were being sent to check on the state of affairs in Gondor with the intention of Estel retaking the throne once he was of age and had finished his training. So they were alone with their small herd of horses again. Though Garaphen had left them with a large supply of thâraes, which was basically lembas for horses. Their little herd would survive well into the spring with the bit of forage in the various gardens thanks to the supply of thâraes. So the couple returned to their little house and Glorfindel proceeded to be a complete bastard…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took advantage of Penny’s turmoil to coddle her with all of those cute little couple things he liked to do that she usually protested about! He had the audacity to be smug about it, as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel had made a bath for the dwelf and helped her wash her long hair. Then, once she was out, he fixed her hair. Though he had trimmed the ends just enough to keep the length while making it look less scraggly. Her hair grew faster than the hair of elves and he knew it was because he loved it so much that she kept it so long in the first place. He braided it so that it would not bother her neck and then took care of her nails… Especially her evil toenails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dick.” Penny murmured while lounging with her feet in his lap. There was no heat in her words and it was said more reflexively than anything as she made no sign of protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon merely grinned at his wife and, once she was trimmed and clean he gave her a massage. He was not as good at giving them as his wife was, but it was something he definitely liked to do when she would allow it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny fell asleep sometime during the massage and, while she was napping, Glorfindel left to go tend to the horses and settle them into the stable for the night. When he returned, he carried the still sleeping dwelf to their bed and settled them down for the night as well. And if he checked once again to see if his wife was pregnant, at least this time she was not awake to catch him in the act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a couple of days for the shock of Vesta’s announcement to her husbands to pass enough for Kíli to remember the apology gift which had been shoved into the corner of a nearby storeroom. Since their wife had insisted on keeping the pregnancy between the three of them until she had spoken to Penny about it, something that Fíli and Kíli had agreed to as long as she had agreed that Thorin had to know immediately after the dwelf, they had begun to quietly divide their work up so that there was less pressure on the dwobbit during these early stages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That it was twins, Vesta had told them, explained why she was feeling the effects of it so soon after conceiving. Neither of them pretended to understand it, but she was already making changes to the things that she ate and drank and their friends had noticed the fact that she refused to drink any wine or spirits at dinner. Bofur, especially, seemed to have become suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was why Kíli had finally decided to look at the ‘apology gift’ from Penny. He was avoiding the dwarrowdam’s knowing gaze and determined questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing itself was deceptively large for the size of the bag it had been stored in, carefully packed away to minimise the amount of space that it took up. Not that the availability of space or resources was likely to be a problem in Erebor. This room being a prime example of that. Once it was probably stacked to the ceiling with some family’s belongings or heirlooms. Now it was mostly empty, anything of value long cleared out and the furniture that had been stored taken to provide for the few dwarves already in the mountain whether as firewood, parts to help with repairs to other pieces in better shape or for use he did not know. He knew there had been barrels of food and there were still a few chests that had not yet been moved, but otherwise the room was empty enough that he could lay everything out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wondered what she was working on,” Fíli commented from the door. He strode in and picked up one of the pipes that Kíli assumed made up the frame of the glider. “She was making these when I went to see her about Vesta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had obviously been finished to a high standard, although both could tell it was not the work of a master smith having grown up watching Thorin in his forge on the rare day that their uncle was able to pursue his craft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hardly know what to make of it,” Kíli confessed. “I’m not entirely certain that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could return it,” Fíli suggested. Kíli gave him a dark glare. “She obviously made it with you in mind,” he pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kíli agreed. “And I still cannot entirely understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nor am I certain that I trust it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She would not do all of this to make something that could cause you harm, Kíli,” Fíli replied. “I cannot think her </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> cruel with her sister’s heart. Or ours for that matter.” He examined some markings on either end of the pole. “She obviously keenly feels the wrong she did you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The wrong she did me is as the result of a personal flaw she is evidently well aware of,” Kíli snapped. “And one that she has obviously not made any attempts at changing.” He began to pack the glider away again. “It would have been nice to have a sister of a similar age,” he told his brother, “but it appears we cannot have that. Her offer of lessons is kind, and she has obviously put thought into it to offer her husband as an alternative tutor…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are not comfortable with the idea of using the thing at all.” Fíli finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kíli sighed. “I accepted it to keep the peace for Vesta’s sake, but perhaps this is a sign that I should stop being so quick to put my trust in others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot avoid her,” Fíli pointed out. “And you do not need to cling to this one incident forever either. She came when we asked it for Vesta’s sake, I am not saying that I fully trust or understand her again myself, we have seen too many different sides of her, but nor can we overlook the fact that the place she comes from is very different to our own. Perhaps it is simply one of those differences that sometimes occur between races.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” he agreed, “but as I said, cordial strangers is the best I can manage. It was not simply her treatment of me, brother, it was the fact that she did so in front of the elves. They are a tentative ally at best, we both know that, and it reflects poorly on us to be so treated by a member of Vesta’s own family in front of them.” He shook his head. “I do not desire their good opinion for myself, but it certainly makes it harder to win it for the sake of our people when a member of our wife’s own family treats us with such obvious disdain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put the bag carefully in the corner of the room after repacking the contents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would have been easier in Ered Luin,” he added after a moment of silence. “We didn’t have to think about such things there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t have to think about a lot of things there,” Fíli slung his arm around Kíli’s shoulders. “Which was not necessarily a good thing. I think our mother always hoped that Thorin would find someone daft enough to put up with him and give him heirs of his own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you ever wonder what happened to Torva?” Kíli asked, grateful for the change of subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frequently,” Fíli confessed. “And I envy the child the freedom they will grow up with.” He straightened. “Come, Thorin was looking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Days later Penny was in the stable. She was cleaning out the stalls while Glorfindel moved them to one of the gardens. The entire time she shoveled and swept and scrubbed, she bitched. It was basically her default when she had to clean and she missed the dear sweet elves like Fandaer even more every time she was forced to clean something. Not that she was being forced to, she knew Glorfindel would do it all, but she did not think that was fair and so they took turns. And that day it was her turn to shovel shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so fucking glad Asfaloth is house trained…” Penny said as she peered into the big stallion’s stall where she only had to put down some fresh hay after a sweeping. “I will pay Garaphen to teach me how he manages that.” She knew almost all of the horses in Imladris were house trained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Penny,” Vesta called from the door where she was stood holding Ignatius’ reins, who had also come with the elves from Rivendell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s head popped up and she smiled. “Lil-.. Vesta! How’re you?!” The dwelf was very quick to set aside her cleaning supplies to chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could we go somewhere a bit more comfortable?” The dwobbit asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” The dwelf stopped to wash her hands off before leading Vesta and Ignatius to the garden where Glorfindel was monitoring the horses. “You can leave Ignatius here if you like.” Once that was settled, she took the dwobbit to the little house she and Glorfindel had claimed. They had fixed up the furniture some more since the last time Vesta had visited and sometime since then a painting about the size of a dinner plate had been added above the interior side of the front door. It was a tilted five pointed star on top of an eight pointed star. It had been painted in various shades of yellow on a faintly purple tinted background smear and looked rather like a daffodil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been busy,” Vesta commented, clambering onto the nearest chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ve still got months to go before winter is over, we might as well be comfortable. And it gives us something to do with our days.” The dwelf sprawled out on the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fair,” the dwobbit replied. “So, I’ve got some really big news for you. I’m pregnant and it’s twins. It’s why I wanted to borrow Glorfindel the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny froze at Vesta’s words. She tilted her head as she slowly sat up, staring at the dwobbit. Then, she turned dismayed and started to move toward being fully upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta looked irritated at the response. “Why the fuck are you upset by this?” She demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf grimaced and turned her sorrowful eyes to meet Vesta’s. “I can do the math… There’s not a big enough apology box to make up for this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what was your favorite part of this chapter?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0142"><h2>142. Baby On Board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baby On Board, How I've adored<br/>That sign on my car's windowpane<br/>A bounce in my step, loaded with pep<br/>'Cause I'm driving in the carpool lane.</p><p>Call me a square, friend I don't care<br/>'Cause that little yellow sign can't be ignored<br/>I'm tellin' you it's mighty nice<br/>Each trip's a trip to paradise<br/>With my baby on board</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XctPw_UexmE">The Be-Sharps, <i>Baby On Board</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m confused,” Vesta admitted after a moment of silence. “I mean, the timing isn’t perfect but it’s not something you need to apologise for.” Or at least, it wasn’t now that she had taken some time to think and remind herself that she had, in her own way, her own rather large share of the blame for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well unless you stopped taking your pills either I somehow messed up the recipe or something about the last time we were in the mountain was too strong and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate it</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you don’t get to decide on the timing for things.” Penny said in a rush. “So unless you were intentionally trying, then I somehow helped fuck up your plans… Again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t fuck up the recipe,” Vesta assured her. “Or I don’t think you did… and we weren’t intentionally trying so I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> still taking them. But we sort of forgot to factor in the fact that the last few times you’ve caused a population boom in Ered Luin you and Glory never went further than horny kisses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to resist it, the dwelf still somehow managed to look proud of those population booms… “We didn’t think of that, did we?” She huffed and shook her head, bemused. Then her eyes narrowed as a memory came back to her. “I sort of… Asked Erebor to lead me to the perfect place. She knew we were trying to increase the dwarf population as a sign of good things to return to them. She guided me to what she claimed was the perfect room for the thing. Is it possible the mountain itself boosted us too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wouldn’t surprise me,” Vesta admitted. “Probably not helped by you goading Sunshine on either though,” she added with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny grinned. “He’s so much fun when he’s goaded on, though. He forgets to blush and be flustered and it’s hot as hell.” Then she wrinkled her nose and chuckled. “I like that you two can talk about sex. Even if he has a big mouth.” She rolled her eyes, obviously not bothered in the slightest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he was more interested in defending your ability to mix up a contraceptive to be honest,” Vesta shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, that’s sweet of him.” Penny was definitely pleased at that. “So… Twins?” She eyed Vesta speculatively. “Are those gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>fit</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope so," the dwobbit shifted nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then…” Penny tilted her head, considering. “I guess it’s a good thing that we’ve started really making this place liveable. After all, I can’t go too far away </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose you can't," Vesta agreed, "if that's how you feel. I hope you won't be too offended though if I say that I'm more relieved that Glorfindel is going to be here. A bit of elf healing ability if something goes wrong is going to be reassuring."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny stuck her tongue out at Vesta and blew a raspberry at that. “So… Seven or eight months?” Penny wondered, since that would equal about nine months since the wedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dwarf pregnancies are apparently about a year," the dwobbit replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A year?!” Penny shrieked. “You have to lug them aroun- Oh my god! You’re going to look like one of those exercise balls!” The dwelf cracked up and fell over, laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's…" Vesta paused. "You're an idiot. But I'll probably be the size of Jupiter by the time I'm ready to give birth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny laughed louder at the comment about Jupiter. And then, because she was absolutely ‘young’ enough to get away with it, she said, “At least you won’t have to pass them through Uranus…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta scowled. “I thought I’d escaped those jokes,” she grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she calmed down, Penny quirked a soft smile. “Nah. You decided you still want me in your life, you’ll never escape them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was I thinking,” Vesta muttered sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny stuck her tongue out again, but there was not a raspberry this time. “Too late now. You have to wait a few years for our next big bitchfest before you get another chance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lets not do that again,” Vesta shook her head. “Need to set an example for the children and all that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god…” Penny snorted. “With you, those kids’ first words are going to be ‘Fuck.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am capable of not swearing like a sailor,” Vesta sniffed. “It’s just not anything like as satisfying and the word ‘fuck’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When my niece and nephew were tiny I actually stopped swearing. Instead of any cuss word I said, ‘fudge,’” the dwelf grinned. “And when it was really bad: fudgesicle. To the point where once I accidentally smashed my finger in a car door and screamed ‘fudgesicle!’” She giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did the same when my niece was born,” Vesta sighed. “Except mine was ‘sugar’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sugar, Honey, Iced Tea.” Penny said, smiling. “So… I’d best start remembering all of the kids shows I used to watch, right?” And there were a lot of them, she had always loved cartoons and kids’ movies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disney,” Vesta said with a grin. “I kind of miss Disney movies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried bringing up old memories using your soul form?” Penny wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” the dwobbit admitted. “It’s been a bit too full on with everything else going on at the moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf turned thoughtful before shaking her head. “Might not be a good idea to try while pregnant. We can see if Glorfindel knows. If he doesn’t, I’ll head into Mirkwood and ask their healers.” Then she looked cunning. “Though, if you want to escape I can kidnap you, take you to the Blue Mountains, and you can come back to Erebor with Dís. She’ll know about dwarf babies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would look awful and you know it,” Vesta shook her head. “Besides, Dís will be here before the babies are born. I’m not leaving my husbands for six months or however long it’ll take for everyone to get here. There’s too much to do. And it would be too dangerous, for the babies and me. And I can’t flame on anymore either. Hands, hair, and feet I can do, but full body torch? Forget it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny sighed. “I can’t help but want to take you away from the bureaucracy,” she admitted. “It goes against my nature as an American with an incomplete education and too much access to the internet and conspiracies to want to be so close to a government and paperwork.” She snickered. “You can’t flame on because you won’t let yourself or your body won’t do it?” That was an interesting difference. And while she would not recommend testing it, she could not help but be curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is plenty of bureaucracy in America,” the dwobbit sniffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf made a face, “Of course there is, but only douches enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an unfortunate necessity in any country, Penny,” Vesta pointed out, “whether it’s a democracy, or a dictatorship or a kingdom. Even smaller things like towns have their own levels of it. There’s no getting away from it and, like it or not, by marrying Fíli and Kíli I was automatically going to end up buried in it.” She sighed. “Besides, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> quite enjoyable in its own way. So I suppose that makes me a douche….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I could have told you that.” Penny said, her thoughts wondering if she had made a mistake in marrying a Lord… But she had not seen him as ‘Lord’ Glorfindel for as long as she could remember and it was not as if his House was anything more than him, her, Vesta, and a handful of elves back in Valinor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta stuck a flaming finger up at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As for the flames,” she sighed. “I just can’t. I tried and it’s like there’s a switch that just says no. So obviously me going full balrog is dangerous to the babies and isn’t going to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… Pretty cool, actually. Smart body, or smart gift, or whatever.” Penny grinned. “Though I’m going to kick you after they’re born. I thought catching Glorfindel checking me after Bofur came out was annoying. Now I know why he seems to check a billion times a day the last few days.” She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Smart both," Vesta replied with a shrug. "And can you blame him? After goading the poor bugger into trying to get you pregnant anyway? I'm surprised he wasn't already checking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even think I can get pregnant.” Penny admitted. “I’ve told him that.” She narrowed her eyes. “I think I have… I told someone in Rivendell. Maybe it was Lady Noen.” She waved a dismissive hand. “But I’ll tell him. It’s a waste of time and energy to check. It’s still fun to play.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Vesta asked. "You were worried enough about it after the wedding to swipe a load of my pills while I was having a freak out." She winced. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. But if it's because you're half elf and half dwarf, I'm half hobbit and half dwarf. Hasn't stopped me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a knee-jerk reaction to the moment. That and the look on Glorfindel’s face was hilarious.” Penny snickered. “But haven’t you noticed? In the entire ten plus years I’ve been here I’ve never had a period. And I never had one before coming here. The only periods I’ve had were chemically induced because doctors tried to get them to start.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hadn't noticed," the dwobbit confessed. "I just figured that maybe they weren't all that much of a pain for you. But, and this is if I'm recalling it correctly, I'm fairly sure elves get pregnant when they </span>
  <em>
    <span>intend</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, not just because they have actual physical sex. Like, according to the lore they get pregnant and know it straight away. So maybe you're just, I don't know, more like an elf in that respect. Or maybe you're just too young. Technically you're still a tween."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hush your lying mouth.” Penny said, though there was amusement in her tone. “You know perfectly well I’m an adult.” She stuck her tongue out. She was prone to saying she was a tween when it suited her, though. “Who knows who could be hearing that filth you spout about my husband.” She winked. “But yeah, if they have to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>intend</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get pregnant… It’ll be a long time before that ever happens. I’m gonna whap him upside his silly golden head the next time he checks, just see if I don’t.” The dwelf looked thoughtful. “If I see Lady Noen before she heads west, I’ll ask her about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an adult until being indulged like a tween suits you,” Vesta replied. “Then you’re perfectly happy for the elves to let you get away with just about anything. You can’t have it both ways. And talking to a healer might be better, I know Lady Noen knows a lot, but a healer might have a clearer idea how elf and mortal bloodlines mix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’d indulge me anyway just because I’m cute.” Penny stuck her tongue out, knowing that by elf standards she was actually rather odd looking. More like those hideous little monster dogs that you either instantly ran from or fell in love with. “I could ask Ahyarmen…” Penny mused getting an evil look on her face. “He blushed so hard and apologized because he saw my boobs while taking the arrow out of my chest. It was adorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely ask Ahyarmen,” the dwobbit grinned. She stretched. “And I need to get back to the mountain before nightfall. They’re still a bit worried about random orcs turning up and I had to bully my way into coming on my own anyway. The others don’t know about the babies yet, but they’ve picked up on how protective Fíli and Kíli have become.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk back up with you then.” More like she’d float along next to Ignatius. “Wouldn’t want to give them some other reason to be irritated,” the dwelf rolled her eyes slightly, but did not say anything more on that matter. “Besides, we’ve traveled so much I kind of miss being on the road with you already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” The dwobbit asked. “They aren’t going to get upset with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> just because my visit took longer than I thought. I’ve kind of missed the travelling, but not so much that I’m going to give up my nice hot bath and comfortable bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll still feel better anyway.” Penny moved over to the hook where her duster was hanging, since she had been mucking the stalls she had not been wearing it. “And it’s supposed to mean that maybe I can do something right for once. I don’t know social norms. I was a shut-in for over a decade before showing up in Imladris. And I envy that bath sometimes. We still have to heat our water two pots at a time or take cold baths.” She paused before asking, “Do you need a snack or something to drink before we go? Need to use the potty?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pregnant,” Vesta grumbled, “not a child. I’m good. And you’re both welcome to come live in the mountain, I know we’ve told you that before.” She rolled her shoulders briefly and made a satisfied noise when they both popped. “That’s been bugging me for days,” she muttered. “You’ve got to learn how to be a functioning member of society at some stage,” the dwobbit added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if I want to be able to shag my honeybutt any time I want.” Penny argued, which was a really good point to argue. “Next time you visit I can give you a massage if you want.” She offered. “I remember my mother having to go massage pregnant clients all the time. It’s gonna twist the hell out of your muscles. But seriously, I forgot to offer you any food or drink when you arrived. And you have hobbit blood. Want something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, you can’t hide all the time just because you want sex,” the dwobbit disagreed. “Otherwise I would never have left Ered Luin the first time. And I’m fine, I just want to get home and have a long hot bath before I have to tell Thorin and the rest about this.” She patted her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was different. We still had training to do then. Now the battle’s over and the ring’s gone.” Penny knew; Meneldor had told her. He had seen it break on Bilbo’s oversized rocky finger. “Which reminds me… Happy Fourth Age.” She grinned, though there was something off about it as she moved to open the door so they could leave. “So we’re good until you’re ready to take over Moria.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably about twenty years from now,” Vesta muttered. “Given the twins, and the probability there’ll be another pregnancy at some point. I don’t want to leave it too long, though, I don’t want to give the orcs too much time to rebuild their numbers. I’d be all for it in the next few years, but…” she sighed. “Too much to do in Erebor anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they headed toward the garden where Glorfindel was watching over the equines, the dwelf teased. “Is that how long it takes for dwarf babies to be mature enough to not have mama there to kiss their booboos better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta snorted. "More like its just me being over protective," she replied, approaching Ignatius so that she could haul herself into the saddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vesta.” Glorfindel smiled. “How have you been feeling? Are you eating well or feeling sick as Lady Bofur was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glorfindel," Vesta smiled. "Only in the mornings luckily, hopefully it'll stay that way too. You two are as bad as each other. I'm eating fine. Four meals a day, just like I have been since Dáin turned up." She rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm eating for three now doesn't mean you need to fret over it. I'm going to have enough of that with the lads and Nori."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ellon looked amused. “I was asking as a healer, Vesta. If you are feeling ill I can suppress that long enough for you to eat and hold it down as I did for Lady Bofur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate it," the dwobbit replied, "and I promise if there's a problem I'll send for you, if the fathers don't do it first. You'll probably get a lot of panicked messages from them in the next year or so." She grinned. "I think they're more nervous than I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel grinned. “I look forward to their panicked visits, then. I am sure I will be seeing a lot of you over the course of the year.” He nodded, turning toward his wife and laughing as the dwelf attempted to dodge the already drooling and slobbering mouth of Lickitung. “He will not rest until you are marked, my heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Penny squealed, moving away yet again. “He can keep his slobbery face to himself…” of course the moment of distraction allowed the horse to get his mouth on her hand where he pretended to bite just so he could leave a thorough coating of saliva. “Ew!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you coming?" Vesta asked from atop her pony. "Or do you want to play with your friend? I've got more princessing to do." Which was true, after her bath, when she went to announce her pregnancy to the rest of the Company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Penny said before darting over and wind-hopping up bareback onto Asfaloth. She nudged the stallion along and Glorfindel had to contain the rest of his ‘herd’ to prevent them from following along. While she moved him over to Vesta, she pulled a rag from one of her pockets and wiped her hand off. “That horse is a menace…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You love him," Vesta shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Penny grinned. “But I could live without the drool…” She chatted about the horses all the way back up to the mountain and it made her think, as she rode Asfaloth back down to Dale once Vesta had been seen safely to the gate. When she returned to Dale and after she finished cleaning up the stable, she and Glorfindel had a long talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the dwobbit had stewed in the bath for longer than was strictly necessary, although it had become something of a haven for all the Company since Erebor had been retaken, she made her way to dinner in the inn that the group were still occupying. There was an odd reluctance to the group to start looking for alternative places to live, even though the inn would be a good place to house families until they had managed to repair buildings of their own sufficiently for them to be liveable. A number of inns and larger halls had already been cleared in the three months since the battle, converted into basic barracks for those of the Iron Hills dwarves who would not be staying in Erebor when the rest of the dwarves arrived. The others had worked to clear areas that would be needed by the influx of new arrivals, and they would still continue to do so, but they were also gradually finding their own homes and shops to establish themselves in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta had worried about that until it became clear that no dwarf was taking on more than they could handle or afford the materials for. Those dwarves coming to Erebor would be in a more secure financial position anyway, given that Thorin had declared that every family could select one house, or suite of apartments, for themselves as their own. The rest would, with time, be auctioned off to those who could afford to repair them to use or rent out as they wished. What had been dubbed ‘The Royal Row’ had already been accounted for, given it was a corridor that contained the entrances to the largest and most opulent homes in the mountain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In some respects, though it was underground, it reminded Vesta of the Royal Crescent in Bath back in the Before. While not quite constructed of individual houses in the same way as other areas of Erebor were, the row still had doors enough for roughly twenty homes and windows that showed that they rose over several stories. They were all set into what had appeared to be a crescent shaped wall from a distance, the dark windows and empty doors hardly visible in the dark of the mountain, around a similarly shaped courtyard which housed one of the famed silver fountains. The courtyard was lit, surprisingly, by a series of highly polished mirrors which reflected sunlight into the mountain through a series of wide passageways, although they must have been relatively close to the outside for it to work so effectively even after decades of neglect. That said, it’s just as likely that someone was sent to scrub every mirror before Fíli and Kíli brought her there to show it to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The houses, or apartments, all overlooked this courtyard, and had smaller private courtyards at the back although these are not lit by natural light. Instead some sort of bright luminous stone seemed to provide a dull grey light, washing everything out in the same way that the cool winter sun might. The ceilings inside were high, high enough than an elf might walk through them with ease and indeed one such house had already been set aside as a guest house for visiting elves and Men of diplomatic status. The kitchens were well equipped and spacious, attached to large dining rooms and a simple reception room, on the other side of the internal corridor were another two reception rooms that could be opened up into one long room for the purpose of entertaining. A staircase traveled up the centre to the floors above, both of which were home to three bedrooms and a large bathroom, with hot water fed from the forges. The furniture was dusty and damaged, but the buildings had been left alone by Smaug, who could not have reached them through the narrow corridors leading to the row in any case. It was obviously designed to be a private place for the royal family and those close to them, and it would be used as such again. Aside from the central house, which had a fourth floor and had moved the living areas up so that the lower floor could be dedicated to waiting rooms and large offices, they were all identical. The larger house was, by default, Thorin’s and he would have insisted that Fíli, Kíli and Vesta move into it if not for Vesta’s insistence that they would not be remaining in Erebor. Nonetheless, they each had an office in that building, and had taken the one next to it which was being slowly restored by several of the Iron Hills dwarves. Another crew was already working on the one belonging to Thorin while a third was focused on the house on the other side for Dwalin, Nori and Dís.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For all that these buildings were nearly ready to be occupied, however, the Company still prefered their lodgings in the inn, likely due to the fact that they were all together, but also because Bilbo and Bofur had announced that they needed to return to the Shire for a time to ensure that Bilbo’s affairs had been set entirely, and properly, in order. Which is something that he will very likely do as soon as the rest of them start moving into their houses. It is a sobering thought, to realise that once they have all separated into their various homes there will be a distance that grows between them, because even though Dori and Balin will likely take one of the same houses, Dori will still have his new bakery and Ori has already chosen his little shop with a small apartment above it. Bofur and Bilbo still have not decided where they will be living and the rest have crafts and families which would make them more comfortable away from the insane opulence of the Royal Row and closer to the bustling noise of the market areas of the mountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is all in the future, however, for now it is time to tell the Company that Vesta is with child, </span>
  <em>
    <span>twins</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and thus the future of Erebor, and Khazad-dûm when they finally get there, is secure. Especially if Torva and her child never turn up to fill the void that will be left when they go to reclaim Moria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fíli, Kíli and Vesta had debated whether they should tell Thorin alone or whether they should tell everyone all at once. Ultimately, they had decided to get it over with in one go and tell all of the Company together. For ease more than anything. There was a moment of silence once they were done, then Bofur cackled gleefully and held her hand out to Nori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” she crowed, “pay up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori does not even argue about it, not that he really needed to with how wealthy they all are at this point, he just reached into a pocket and pulled out a bag of gold, chucking it to the chortling ‘dam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are certain?” Thorin asked hoarsely, his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Among his other talents, Glorfindel is a highly skilled healer in his own right, even if it isn’t something he’s necessarily called to,” Vesta assured him. “He knows what he’s talking about and he’s absolutely certain it’s twins. And I trust him not to lie about something like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it is a cause for great celebration, and can certainly be attributed to Mahal as a sign of His favour,” there were a few snorts at that, everyone knew that Mahal had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do with the mass celebrations on the wedding night. “I will ensure that work upon your home is a priority, a ‘dam should have a safe and welcoming place to bring her child into the world,” he glanced at Balin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will look at how to redistribute your workloads in time for the birth,” Balin assured them, “and I will make sure that those clerks who are still unsure about what should and should not be reaching you are properly trained.” He smiled. “We are very happy for you,” he added. “There could not be a better time for such news.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And though they knew that he meant it in the best of ways, neither Fíli, Kíli, nor Vesta could ignore the fact that it was seen as the best of omens for the people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days after Vesta informed Penny about her pregnancy, Penny and Glorfindel approached Erebor’s gate once more. They were both loaded down with various bags and a few chests were floating along behind them. They greeted the gate guards, who were staring rather dumbfounded at the ‘flying’ objects, and headed into the mountain itself with little fuss. Since Penny was now known around the mountain as someone important to Mahal’s Blessing, they were not stopped as they moved to the inn that the Company was using and let themselves inside. Once all of their bags and chests were through the door, they closed it and started to set things down in a pile. Since it was the middle of the afternoon, they were not expecting anyone to be present and so they just wandered off to one side of the inn’s main room and held each other, sometimes exchanging sweet kisses, but mostly just holding each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And to what do we owe the pleasure?” Nori asked as he leant in the door and watched them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny nuzzled Glorfindel before turning to smile serenely at Nori. “I came to say goodbye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel rolled his eyes and added, before any upset could be started, “Temporarily. I will be staying here in case anything happens with Vesta’s pregnancy and she will be returning to Imladris to make a delivery and gather information from the healers on pregnancies that I do not possess before she returns.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Nori asked, then he grinned. “You might have just solved a problem for Bilbo. When are you leaving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilting her head curiously, the dwelf said, “I was planning to leave in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That should work,” the auburn haired dwarf said. “I’m going to go and talk to Bilbo and Bofur. Got room for one more on your little trip? And time to stop off in the Shire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking confusedly, Penny nodded. “Of course. I’ll be taking a wagon heading that way. Room for plenty. I’m flying back, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s his problem,” Nori smirked. “I’m just trying to give them an option that doesn’t involve Bofur cutting off some rather important parts of his anatomy. Or her traipsing across the world while she’s pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those options definitely seem to deserve a third choice.” Glorfindel said slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought,” Nori agreed. “I’ll go find them and let the princess know you’re here,” he told them, “she’ll probably be happy to get out of whatever orc shit meeting she’s got sucked into anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely get her away from that shit, then.” Penny wrinkled her nose, showing a distaste for such things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If my House were still intact,” Glorfindel murmured into Penny’s hair, “Then as the Lady of the House you would be in charge of running the household and all of the paperwork and meetings it required…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny gasped and pulled away from Glorfindel, smacking him on the chest. “You shut your evil mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The ellon laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not wrong,” Nori muttered. “Don’t go anywhere,” he ordered and vanished into the mountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two elf-bloods did go somewhere… They went to see if the room they had used upon first arriving in Erebor was still available, it was, and then they moved their things into the room. They had brought all of their possessions as there was no lock on the door to their little house and they did not want to leave their belongings unattended for so long. Once they were done, they moved back into the main gathering area and settled onto one of the sofas with the dwelf sideways in her husband’s lap and snuggled against him. She had to get her snuggles in while she could.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a busy day, and I have an two hour maths lecture in about 20 minutes, so I figured I would get this up quickly since I think Jimiel is sleeping... Our paths haven't crossed much today anyway what with one thing and another. Fortunately we already had this song in mind</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0143"><h2>143. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well now a couple hours past and I was sitting in my house<br/>The day was winding down and coming to an end<br/>And so I turned on the TV and flipped it over to the news<br/>And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend<br/>I saw a preacher man in cuffs, he'd taken money from the church<br/>He'd stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills<br/>But even still I can't say much because I know we're all the same<br/>Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills</p>
<p>Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked<br/>Money don't grow on trees<br/>We got bills to pay, we got mouths to feed<br/>There ain't nothing in this world for free<br/>Oh no we can't slow down, we can't hold back<br/>Though you know we wish we could<br/>Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked<br/>Until we close our eyes for good</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKtsdZs9LJo">Cage The Elephant, <i>Ain't No Rest For The Wicked</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they had set out from Dale, Penny had started with Asfaloth and Lickitung hitched to the wagon. She had left the other two completely loose. They were wild after all and they were free to leave and go on their way if they decided to not follow along. But they did follow along, though they sometimes wandered off, by the time Penny and Bilbo settled down that first night, all four horses were with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second morning was interesting because Penny was talking to the other two horses. They were prancing around and giving her a hard time while she tried to hitch them to the wagon instead as she intended to alternate which ones were pulling so none of them were overworked. But it was obviously a game to the young stallions and they’d dance just out of her reach. The dwelf was indulgent with Brownie and the other, whom she had named Pirate one day back in Dale. She played along until it was really time to get started and then had Asfaloth get them to settle down and behave. Centuries of being subtly changed by Glorfindel’s gift had left Asfaloth extremely intelligent and the big white stallion was quick to nip the two youngsters into line. He and Lickitung got to prance around and follow the wagon that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so the days blended together with Bilbo and Penny riding in the wagon, various places liberally padded so the wood structure didn’t cause too many bruises. They would talk, or sing, or play games as they rode, taking turns with the reins. Penny tended to the horses as they traveled, Bilbo not being large enough to take proper care of them, though he did what he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why Pirate?” Bilbo wondered a couple of weeks into the trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny snorted a laugh. When she could finally speak, it was broken by snorts and giggles. “Daffodil and I caught him ‘plundering’ Brownie’s ‘booty’ one day…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo wished he had not asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was strange having Glorfindel around without Penny. For the most part the ellon seemed perfectly happy to work with various members of the Company on clearing and assessing areas of the mountain ahead of the arrival of dwarves from Ered Luin. Vesta made sure to check in with him frequently, however, and it was during one of their quiet moments together that Vidar decided, once again, to intrude where he was absolutely <em> not </em> welcome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Vesta demanded of the dwarf, not bothering to be polite this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could we speak alone, Blessing?” The priest asked, casting a wary gaze at the golden ellon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Vesta said simply, gesturing for Glorfindel to remain where he was. “Quite aside from the fact that Glorfindel is married to my sister, he is the head of the House that took me in when I arrived in Rivendell. He is also a very dear friend and one of my most trusted advisors. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is an elf!” Vidar objected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very observant of you,” the dwobbit snarked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He will fill your ears with poison and lies! He will use you to drag Erebor down before we can properly rebuild…” he trailed off choking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Vesta asked, from beside her chair Edana began to snarl at the priest. “Are you finding it a bit hard to breathe? Do your lungs feel like they’re burning, perhaps?” Her tone was mild but her expression was flinty as she held up her clenched fist. Slowly, deliberately, she opened her fingers and the priest collapsed to his knees with his hands at his chest. “Vidar, I have tried telling you politely, I have tried outright ordering you, now I am escalating it, not to a threat, to a <em> promise. </em> I will not tolerate anti-elf sentiments, I will not tolerate attacks on them, I certainly will not tolerate <em> any </em> sentiment spoken against my sister or her husband. I will remind you that the last priest who tried to control me, died. Which will be your fate if you remain in Erebor. You cannot influence me, you cannot influence my husbands, you cannot influence Thorin. You will not influence any future children. You will leave. <em> Now </em> . And you will take your supporters with you. We will rebuild Erebor and she will be greater than ever before, but not with people like <em> you </em> around.” She turned to Glorfindel. “Tell me, brother, have I ever been particularly <em> forgiving </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Considering what I have seen you do in battle, sister… I believe you have been more than forgiving.” Glorfindel stated, his expression cold and stern as he stared at the dwarf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glorfindel helped to <em> train </em> me, Vidar,” Vesta pointed out. “He knows very well what I can do when pushed. I… suggest you leave today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if I do not?” The priest demanded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I will make an example of you,” the dwobbit said simply. “I am done with people approaching me because they think I have greater authority than my husbands or our king. If I am Mahal’s Voice, then these are His words; Thorin rules Erebor, I am here to ensure that rule is a prosperous and peaceful one.” She reached for a small bell and rang it. Thyra opened the door and paled when she saw the dwobbit’s expression. “I gave orders we were not to be disturbed,” Vesta said to the guard. “Escort this… annoyance from the mountain, once that is done have Dwalin, Nori and your Captain sent to me. I think it’s time I made a few things <em> incredibly </em> clear.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ‘dam nodded and grabbed the priest by the arm, hissing under her voice at him. Vesta’s eyes narrowed, obviously there was something else going on here. As soon as the door closed she thunked her head back on the chair and turned her gaze to Glorfindel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry about him,” she said. “I’ve been trying to think of a legitimate reason to boot him out for weeks. Looks like he’s resorted to bribing my guards to get in to see me.” She rubbed her cheeks. “I hate this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Though I miss her more than I thought possible,” Glorfindel started. He looked sadly down at his hand which had stopped the excessive beyond normal elf levels of  glowing a day or so after Penny and Bilbo had left. “It is perhaps wise your sister never meets that particular dwarf. I do not believe any of us would be capable of stopping her unleashing her wrath upon him.” He looked thoughtful. “What specifically is it that you hate?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The pressure mostly,” the dwobbit admitted. “The idiots who think that if they come to me I’ll go against my husbands or Thorin just because I opened my stupid big mouth and declared myself an agent of the Valar in front of a bunch of orcs and thirteen dwarves. Right before I torched the orcs.” She huffed. “Not being able to just unleash my <em> own </em> wrath on people because of these little things called laws and customs and not wanting to be seen as a fucking <em> tyrant </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glorfindel carefully considered the matter. He could certainly understand her problem. After a moment, he stated the obvious in an effort to lighten the mood slightly. “I do not believe it is tyranny for a religious icon to show wrath…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, perhaps I’m more inclined towards being a gentle religious icon,” Vesta sighed. “Religion really wasn’t my thing in the Before. Besides, I’m going to be queen at some point. There’s a fine line between a slightly annoyed religious icon and a tyrannical queen. Still, there’s a difference between being nice and being a pushover.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Considering that your ‘tyranny’ is currently being used to stop the other priests from trying to be tyrants, I believe you are more of a rebel leader reforming a system that has become corrupted. Tell the people that their priests are acting against Mahal’s Will. If the people do not allow them, then they lose power.” Glorfindel thought that sounded rather sensible. But elves did not really have any organized religion, so he was uncertain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you’re right,” Vesta assured him, “they’re definitely trying to grab what isn’t theirs to take. The frustrating thing is they must have been getting away with it for a long while if they think that they can bully me into complying with them.” There was a knock. Before the dwobbit could find out who it was, Nori marched in, Dwalin behind him dragging a very reluctant guard captain. The relaxed posture disappeared as Vesta straightened and resumed her regal mask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You summoned us, Princess,” Nori said, the title fond rather than respectful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Vesta smiled at him, then glanced at Glorfindel. “Vidar has been removed from the mountain, I found that his constant demands of me and of our king were becoming contrary to the Will of Mahal.” Nori arched his eyebrow. “I have neither the time nor the patience to continue dealing with him, if Thyra knows what’s good for her, she has made certain that he is gone. If he’s still in Erebor after dinner I plan to make a public example of him. And of her.” She looked at the guard captain. “I left strict instructions that I was not be disturbed during this meeting,” she gestured to Glorfindel. “Thyra saw fit to allow Vidar entry anyway. At the very least I want her reassigned, if not out of the mountain entirely. The priests are getting too big for their boots, and I will not have guards who defer to <em> their </em> demands while ignoring my wishes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It will be as you say, Princess,” the captain bowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dwalin,” Vesta said, “be a dear and take him to make certain that my message is delivered clearly and as I intended it to be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As you wish,” the large dwarf agreed before grabbing the arm of the still frantically bowing guard captain. “Come along you,” he towed the dwarf from the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a feeling that one will be out of a job fairly soon,” Nori mused. “Is there a reason you sent for both of us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed you,” Vesta replied promptly with a wide smile. Nori rolled his eyes and knelt so that he could scratch Edana behind her ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And…” he raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I knew you and Dwalin would look after me if that idiot kicked off,” she added. “I wouldn’t want Glorfindel accused of anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that would certainly be a way to incite Manwë’s Wrath.” Glorfindel gave a faint smile, glancing up toward the ceiling innocently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s not here,” Nori pointed out, perhaps a little bit too gleefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Our connection since our wedding is such that, should I choose to, I could contact her very swiftly with my soul.” Glorfindel replied serenely. “And she has flown to the Blue Mountains and back in half a day’s time. How long do you think it would take her to arrive?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is yours like that, Princess?” Nori asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no idea,” Vesta shrugged, “but I’m not an elf and I’m not going to risk anything while I’m pregnant anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably the best bet,” Nori wrinkled his nose as Edana licked it enthusiastically. “I’m going to go and tell his nibs that you’ve chucked Dáin’s high priest out into the snow. Should bring a smile to his miserable face for a minute anyway. Don’t go pissing any more people off this week, we don’t need the extra work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bugger off,” Vesta smiled, “tell Thorin and give Dáin my best for his trip back to the Iron Hills tomorrow. I think I’ll get an early night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep an eye on her,” Nori told Glorfindel. “She has a bad habit of trying to do too much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should she attempt to exert herself she could suffer from extreme and sudden exhaustion that prevents her from doing anything. I shall have to remain nearby should she suddenly pass out and risk hurting herself.” Glorfindel continued to use that serene tone. “We cannot allow such a thing to happen, after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t need to be babied,” Vesta sniffed, even though there was evidence to the contrary. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You keep saying that,” Nori snorted. “See you at dinner. Coming pup?” Edana gave a happy yap and trotted out after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Traitor,” the dwobbit grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It turned out that the young stallions enjoyed playing games and would frequently do so in the mornings. Usually their antics were mild, just playing chase and dancing around before Asfaloth would call them into line and they would get hitched to the wagon. Sometimes they would steal things and make loading their bedrolls a pain. Once they sneaked into the thâraes and ate more than they were supposed to, resulting in three moaning stallions acting like big colts. Penny made them pull the wagon anyway, but did let them stop early. Bilbo was getting fed up, but the dwelf was enjoying the little vacation and playing around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right until they hit her where it hurt…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had not been intentional. The stallions just had a lot of energy and even pulling the wagon or taking turns running around behind it would not fully use up their energy. But one morning, Lickitung was being particularly affectionate while Brownie and Pirate were already hitched to the wagon. Bilbo was waiting in the wagon seat while Penny fussed with putting away their camp supplies in the back of the wagon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lickitung sneaked up behind the dwelf as she was moving to get out of the wagon. Then he darted forward, nudged her, and got in a good slobber! Unfortunately, he nudged just a bit too hard and the dwelf, already unbalanced as she was stepping over the wagon edge, fell!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eeek!” Penny squawked as she lost her balance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one would be able to figure out the exact series of events, but somehow the dwelf hit the outside of the wagon as she fell, the hard bang of her body striking the wood and her subsequent pained cry startling both Brownie and Pirate who darted forward! Bilbo, taken off guard, tumbled from the wagon’s bench into the back atop the supplies and… Penny screamed!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dwelf’s long braid had managed to catch on something when she hit the side of the wagon and she found herself being dragged along the ground by her hair! Panicking, she flailed about before managing to grab one of her knives and, without a thought, the dwelf reached up and sliced her braid off! When she stopped moving she groaned and was glad she was so covered for winter because otherwise she’d have lost all of her skin! As it was, she was very sore when she sat up, feeling lightheaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some distance ahead, Bilbo had managed to climb back into the wagon’s seat and taken hold of the reins, pulling the young stallions to a halt. The hobbit jumped down and ran back. “Penny! Are you okay?!” He froze. “Oh!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny reached up, carefully touching her tender scalp and feeling the jagged edges of her hastily shorn hair. “I’ll live…” Penny said, wincing and sulking at the same time. “But I think Daffodil’s heart will break.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo moved around the dwelf as she was still seated on the ground. He reached up and fluffed at the short locks. “It isn’t bad, but you’ll have to wait for spring until the herbs for the hair growth potion begin to sprout... I can even it out and shape it a bit when we stop tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe. My head really, really hurts right now…” Penny was interrupted by the sounds of an angry stallion behind them and both she and Bilbo turned back to look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asfaloth had rounded angrily on Lickitung and was soundly punishing the younger stallion for being too rough with one of<em> his </em> people. When he finally finished punishing the younger horse, he nipped him forward and it was a very subdued Lickitung who moved along to take up place behind the wagon. Once he was right where Asfaloth wanted him, the white stallion moved to nip and scold Brownie and Pirate for being startled by something like that when it was obvious only their herd was present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well.” Bilbo said. “I think we’ll have a much quieter time for a while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they did, it was more than a week before the young stallions risked Asfaloth’s wrath by playing. They kept it to the easy games of chase before being hitched after that. By then Penny’s bruised scalp had eased up enough that Bilbo had trimmed her hair and the dwelf was left with a cute pixie cut and she mixed up something to spike it up into a faux hawk. She had retrieved her cut hair after untangling it from the wagon and the three foot long braid was coiled up and packed away until the dwelf could decide what to do with the locks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something concerned about Glorfindel as he stood on one of Erebor’s many balconies. He was facing toward the west, where all he could see was the distant expanse of Mirkwood beyond the snow covered desolation. He had a slightly concerned air about him and his expression was solemn as he stared unblinking into the distance. After a time he heard someone approaching and, when they did not say anything, he softly spoke. “I feel as if I have once more been dragged into the depths at the hands of the Balrog.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?” Kíli asked as he approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not know.” Glorfindel said, continuing to look west. “The sensation is not mine, so I can only assume it is that of someone within the mountain or my heart. A great pain as if their hair were being ripped from their head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kíli made a thoughtful noise. “She’s got Bilbo with her,” he said, “he’ll probably be able to handle whatever it is, and he’s sensible enough to turn back if they need to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it is her, I cannot help but wonder what would cause such a sensation.” The ellon carefully reached up to brush his hand over his metallic golden hair as if soothing his scalp. He turned to the younger prince then. “How are you handling your duties and the changes of impending fatherhood?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure she’ll recount the incident with a great deal of elaboration when she gets back,” the young dwarf sighed. “As for me… Is it normal to be terrified at the thought of your wife carrying a child? I am glad of it, but everything between us is still new, I feel as though we are losing something we did not get the opportunity to have even though I have no idea what that is. And I fear that we will lose her to this as well. Childbirth is… our mother warned us before Eydís was born that childbirth is the greatest danger outside of battle that a ‘dam can ever experience. So many die while bringing our young into the world, I fear for Vesta, she is so small and yet she is carrying two babies.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Surprisingly, my wife’s antics require little to no elaboration. She is quite creative in the mischief she accomplishes.” Glorfindel looked pained at the truth of that. He considered Kíli’s concerns carefully. “I have heard of instances where the mother was too small to give birth properly, but I have never been a healer at a birthing. If Penny cannot find the information required to bring to me, I have no doubt that she will kidnap Ahyarmen, her primary healer in Imladris, and bring him back with her. But while it may be a great battle for dwarven women, Vesta is half hobbit and hobbits were designed for ease of birth. The chances of her having trouble are slim if she holds true to that as much as she physically resembles a hobbit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no difficulty at all believing that your wife manages to find herself in all manner of strange situations,” Kíli muttered. “As for Vesta… I can only hope you are correct. If I understand the soul bonding thing correctly, losing her will doom our children to the life of orphans. You see how well that worked out for my uncle.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is no certainty that you both would follow her if she should perish.” Glorfindel clarified. “It is possible to survive and continue without the presence of your bonded. Such as the case with Thranduil. His wife died many centuries ago and yet he remains.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kíli snorted. “Thranduil has long been considered a good example of why our people still hold on to ancient grudges. I am not certain that the fact that he has clung onto life after all these years without his wife is necessarily something to take comfort in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He lingers because his wife’s soul was destroyed when she perished.” Glorfindel stated simply. “He will not find her in the afterlife or in Valinor. He remains king because his son, for all his training, does not wish to take on the responsibility.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Much as Fíli does not wish it,” Kíli replied. “And I do not envy him that responsibility. Those of the Prince Consort are heavy enough. Unlike Thranduil’s son, however, one day we will not have a choice in the matter. And for all the talk of our priests, I do not know that we ever find the souls of our loved ones in the Halls either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were I able to save your brother from his fate, I would.” The ellon said, his wife did sometimes say he had a bit of a hero complex. “But from what I have been told, his fate was sealed the moment Vesta stepped into Khazad-dûm. As was your own.” He further considered the young prince’s words. “For all the blessings laid upon those of the mortal races, I do not envy them the uncertainties they face going into the Halls of Mandos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was to have been his fate from the day he was born,” Kíli corrected. “If not for Vesta we would have avoided it by virtue of being dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ellon looked thoughtful. “Was there never a chance that your uncle would produce a direct heir of his body that your brother was given that fate before he drew breath?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Kíli replied simply. “He… Thorin had not the time to dedicate to courting a wife. He was barely of age when our grandfather vanished, and before that he was focussed on helping our people settle and establish ourselves in Ered Luin. According to our mother Thorin threw himself into his role as king as soon as he received word of Thrain’s disappearance. Then she married our father, Fíli was born and I followed not long after. With an heir and a spare he decided that he did not <em> need </em> to seek a wife and produce one of his own. He kept his focus on ruling our people as fairly as he could while trying to improve our fortunes.”  He sighed. “Perhaps a wife would have smoothed his rougher edges, our mother certainly thought so once, now she just believes that he would make any ‘dam unfortunate enough to catch his eye unhappy. He is too stubborn to change. You know of Torva, I am sure that my wife and yours have mentioned it, she ran rather than marry him, and I doubt he would have paid her much attention at all if not for certain events.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glorfindel scowled, turning to look toward the west once more. “I find I dislike the idea of anyone being called a ‘spare.’” Then his brow furrowed and his expression became dismayed. “I would apologize to young Torva were I able. And I would offer her the protection of my House should she need it. No one should have to run because of the flaws of another.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is what I am,” Kíli shrugged, “the spare heir.” He bowed his head to hide a smile. “I think Thorin had more to do with Torva leaving than he is willing to admit to my mother, there was a rather large amount of gold missing from the chest he keeps in his office. I doubt my mother would have noticed, but Balin commented on it before we left. Hopefully she is happy, wherever she is. Uncle was quick enough to stop my mother sending anyone after her, if she had run without his prior knowledge I know his pride well enough to know he would have looked for her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ellon frowned again, attempting to understand something. “Did you receive all of the exact same training and education in ruling that your brother received?” And while Kíli considered the question, he considered the idea of Thorin actually helping Torva to leave. “If he did assist her, knowing she would not be happy with him, it was a thoughtful gesture. Though I still cannot help but worry. I would apologize to the young lady for putting her into the position regardless. I am afraid both Penny and I thought we were far enough away from the festivities that night. I seem to continuously underestimate her effect upon me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All the same,” Kíli nodded. “Unfortunately, the line of Durin is prone to incidents of early demise. It made sense for me to receive the same education, just in case Fíli was killed while escorting the caravans. We all have to do that.” He looked up at Glorfindel. “Just do not mention it to my mother,” he advised, “Lady Penny might find herself without a husband.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If the line of Durin is so prone, then you truly are not a spare anything, but a blessing upon the house.” It was still the terminology and feelings associated with the word that bothered Glorfindel, he could be finicky about things and even the tiniest twinge of emotions that such finicky things could bring. He sighed. “Unfortunately, with my heart’s record, it is quite possible she will mention it to Princess Dís herself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“According to Thorin, had an orc’s sword fallen a little more to the left, <em> Frerin </em> would be king now,” Kíli shrugged. “It’s just the way that it is. There always has to be a spare for the sake of the line.” He sighed. “You wife, on occasion, could do with thinking before she speaks. As could mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glorfindel frowned. “Is that how you will consider your twins? The heir and the spare? Or are they both blessings?” He shook his head slightly, looking down at the dwarf. “I am uncertain as to how much her impulsiveness is her own and how much is a side effect of the gift the Valar have given her. She told me, just before the battle, that one cannot tame the wind. And, I admit, her chaotic energy and thoughts and behavior is what first drew me to her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not,” Kíli scoffed, “but that is how many will see them. As frustrating as it is, once I accepted it the term hurt less than when I fought against it.” He twisted a ring that he had taken to wearing since their arrival. “Vesta says that her temper is worse since she came here, so I can imagine that their gifts affect their temperaments to a degree.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ellon regarded the young dwarf for a long time. He could not seem to decide where to go next with the conversation, and so he changed it entirely. “Would you like to learn their language? Some of the things they say to each other when no one can understand them are fascinating. You should have seen how Elladan and Elrohir would preen when Penny called them her two favorite ‘dickheads.’” He then translated ‘dickheads’ for Kíli so the dwarf could understand the joke she had played on the twins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dwarf barked a laugh. “I can believe it. Vesta has taught us a little, mostly when we were in Lake Town. She seems to be of the opinion that it would be a good idea for us to know it in case we need to discuss anything private while in company. I don’t disagree with her to be honest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As she seems to be quite busy thanks to her position as a religious icon, I am more than happy to teach you, should you have the time.” Glorfindel said, looking pleased even as he absently reached up to brush at his scalp again. “If anyone from Imladris is in that company you wish to privately discuss, most of us have picked up a good general understanding of the language as they were learning Sindarin and Westron. And Lord Erestor is fluent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think she would give that position away in a moment if she could,” Kíli admitted. “Vesta is aware that much of Rivendell has likely picked up some of her language over the last ten years. It would be foolish to think that none of your people have, Nori has learnt his share as well over the years. It would be good to learn a little bit more of it, should you have the time to spare when we do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We seem to have some time now.” Glorfindel looked around innocently before his eyes took on an amused, sly look that was more like an expression his wife might have. “How about I start with something that might be most effectively whispered into the ear of your wife?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kíli grinned. “I assume you have a few things in mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is to my understanding that you once read a letter of the creative things my wife can think of,” Glorfindel raised a brow, smirking ever so slightly at the dwarf. “I have learned a few things from her over the years since we began courting...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kíli flushed. “I have,” he replied, “it… it was illuminating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly, Glorfindel did not seem at all troubled when he also added, “And it is also to my understanding that she enjoyed your response for several weeks before she allowed Vesta to destroy it to remove the temptation to respond. She had wished to continue the correspondence at one point.” He easily said. “She made certain I was aware of anything that might concern me about her emotions on the upcoming quest, confessing everything she felt and had done because of you, to make certain I still wished to marry her when I proposed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was probably for the best that she did not,” Kíli admitted. “Our mother had the one who allowed the first letter through removed from his position. Letters like that are not supposed to reach us. They can be too easily misinterpreted. Vesta explained her part of it when we found what your wife had done with a certain ruby toy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was surprised the first one made it through, to be honest. She never expected your reply.” Glorfindel was looking curiously at the dwarf, much the way he had in Dale when they had been searching the ruins before moving into Erebor. He was once more trying to see the appeal his wife held for the dwarf, especially considering her appeal to him and how different they were. But then again, his wife always said Dori was beautiful and he was entirely different as well. “I was against her plan for that toy. Her reasoning at the time was that from everything she knew of King Thrór, her ruby was more worthy of display.” He did not have to elaborate on why he was against it, he had already said he liked watching her play with her toys within the dwarf’s hearing at one point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kíli winced. “I really hope she has read those books Nori left for her,” he said. “That particular display is… it is the display of the King’s virility and the future of his line and rule. To remove it as she did… it declared the entire line unsuitable and that a new king should be found <em> outside </em> of Durin’s descendants. If not for Vesta and Óin’s quick thinking we would likely be having a very different conversation now. If we had one at all. You can imagine that such things are not taken lightly among our people. Especially in a mountain that has been devoid of life other than a dragon for seventeen decades.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is reading them, though slowly when we have time. I believe she took one of them with her when she and Bilbo left. But learning the information is not quite the same as understanding it.” Glorfindel considered the matter. “You are aware that while technically Vesta and Penny are from the same place, they are not, correct?” At the dwarf’s confirmation, he continued. “Penny was raised in a culture where Kings and royalty are not something they hold to. Her entire nation was founded by the people rising up in war to throw off the rule of the king of Vesta’s nation. Since then Penny’s country formed a system where the people were encouraged to overthrow corrupt leaders and remove them from positions of power. They frequently changed leaders through elections, not lineage, that occured every four years. And they were encouraged to speak out against injustices and, though not legal, vandalism did occur often during protests against the corrupted systems. This is how she was raised. And while she is trying hard to learn the way that kingdoms work here in what time she had amongst all of her training and the other skills she was learning to prepare for retaking Erebor, it is not natural to her.” He looked considering for a moment. “I believe it is one of the reasons she is so vocal about being willing to arrange for your uncle’s demise. I cannot say for certain but it would seem that to her way of thinking, if positions of power are inherited by the death of the current leader instead of voting in a new one, then removing the corruption and allowing the new leader to step up is the proper way to do things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's a very quick way to destabilise a nation," Kíli shook his head. "And would result in a great deal of senseless death."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m nearly certain her response to that would be something like: ‘Sometimes you need to tear things apart to rebuild them stronger and better.’” The ellon replied. “As she did that to my entire life… I am inclined to agree.” He paused then. “But enough of such talks. I believe I was going to teach you some phrases that your wife might appreciate.” And so he did.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bad news, kittens. We were figuring it out and Artemis and I realized that we're fucking exhausted. We have worked on this story, in some capacity or another, every single day for over 200 days. It's exhausting. And we're both running on fumes in case you haven't noticed from all the 'not feeling well' and 'migraines' from the author's notes. So we're taking our last handful of buffer chapters and spreading them out. One a week until we run out and then it's on a chapter to chapter basis. Sundays. We'll try to work some between now and then, but we're going to take a vacation from writing to rest our poor muses and fingers. I do hope one day we can pick up again, but we're just flat out tired. We still love everyone and will do our best to rebuild our buffer once we've gotten some rest. ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0144"><h2>144. Honey, I'm Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This job ain't worth the pay<br/>Can't wait until the end of the day<br/>Hey honey, I'm on my way<br/>Hey (Hey)<br/>Hey (Hey)<br/>Hey, hey, hey</p><p>Honey, I'm home and I had a hard day<br/>Pour me a cold one and oh, by the way<br/>Rub my feet, give me something to eat<br/>Fix me up my favorite treat<br/>Honey, I'm back, my neck's killing me<br/>I need to relax and watch TV<br/>Get off the phone, give the dog a bone<br/>Hey (Hey)<br/>Hey<br/>Honey, I'm home</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-P-bcMbK1I">Shania Twain, <i>Honey, I'm Home</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While Bilbo saw to his Willed Heir claiming Bag End and the various properties he had owned, Penny actually managed to polite her way into a conversation with various hobbit midwives. It was rather easy. She had just said that Bilbo’s sister had gotten married and was already expecting, but that there were no midwives currently at the location where she was and that she and Bilbo needed to rush the information back to what healers there were. And of course that information required a bit of storytime! The dwelf wove a tale of how both Bilbo and his sister had been on a quest, and she was present to protect Vesta’s honor, of course. She spoke of how Vesta had fallen in love and that the quest was thrown into peril with a large battle and that they were so in love that they had decided that if they were going to die the next day then they would die wedded!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the lady hobbits managed to revive from the horrors of the war, or the excitement depending upon their nature, the story naturally led to the dwelf being subjected to demands for details of the wedding. Since she was uncertain as to if dwarf weddings were held secret from other races, she sweet-talked her way around describing the ceremony itself by embellishing the details of the outfits worn by the wedding party and the magnificence of the hall. Then she got right down to the real horror of the rushed wedding… That there had been no flowers or plants of any kind at the wedding!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This trick distracted them and by the time they had gotten the outrage out of their systems, Penny managed to swing the conversation back around to midwifery. She later congratulated herself for that minor trickery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta was beginning to show, which was inevitable given she was carrying twins. She had not long returned from seeing a seamstress who had come with Dáin’s army to sort out a new wardrobe which would expand with her ever expanding waistline. Which basically meant that she was back to wearing dresses. At least she did not normally feel the cold. The seamstress in question had assured Vesta of her discretion with a wink that had puzzled the dwobbit, until she had overheard a hushed conversation between two ‘dams as she had passed on her way back to her chambers. Apparently, she was not the only one affected by Penny and Glorfindel’s moment at her wedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The announcement of her pregnancy had been kept quiet for the moment, as good as it would have felt to announce it before Vidar and his tribe of idiots had been removed from the mountain, they had decided that it would be better to announce it when the dwarves from Ered Luin arrived. That would be approaching the time when it would no longer be possible to hide the changes to Vesta’s body anyway. Bofur, who was several months ahead of the dwobbit, had already switched to dresses and was complaining about how much her ‘sack with sleeves’ got in the way of her doing anything. Vesta privately suspected that Bofur simply missed Bilbo more than she wanted to admit. It made her glad that neither of her husbands had decided to go with Penny so that they could join the caravan which should, according to the ravens, be approaching Erebor at some point in the next month or so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her appointment was supposed to have taken longer, or at least she had cleared her schedule enough for it to take longer. In fact, she had deliberately over estimated the amount of time it would take so that she could have the opportunity to speak to K</span>
  <span>íli that afternoon. While she appreciated that her husbands had welcomed Glorfindel so thoroughly, and there seemed to be a strong friendship developing between the three of them, she had noticed that Kíli appeared to be troubled by something since the conversation which had sparked the ellon teaching the two dwarves more English to enhance the lessons she was already giving them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think our laws and customs are restrictive?” Kíli asked when Vesta was finally able to get him to look away from whatever document he was reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask that?” The dwobbit sat next to him with a frown. “I think they’re your laws and customs, and in comparison to what I was expecting based on the history of my world and the beliefs of the person who wrote about this one I think they’re pretty liberal all things considered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something Glorfindel said about your sister,” Kíli replied with a frown, “that her people have the right to free speech and to remove those in power who they feel are unsuitable to be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta pinched the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if this is an imperfect understanding on his part, yours, mine or hers or maybe a mix of all four,” she sighed. “Penny likes to talk about the fact that her people have the right of freedom of speech free from censure or attacks from the government if they speak out against them. What she often neglects to mention is that they are not free from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>consequences</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that freedom. They can criticise their government all they like, but if that leads to illegal acts or takes the form of extreme hate speech it comes with fall out. And I think she forgets that I grew up with exactly the same right. My opinion is mine and I’m free to express it, but if it was one that cast the company I worked for in a negative light or was encouraging the harm or hate of others you can bet that there would have been consequences for me.” She leant against him. “We had a queen where I came from, although she was pretty old so unless her son died before she did he’s king by now, or his son is, but for the most part she was happy to leave the running of our country to a mix of elected officials. I bloody hated the ones in power at the time I was dragged here, but they were the ones elected into power. The Queen opened Parliament and then let them have at it in general. We were free to speak against her, or them, or anyone really. So Penny’s argument of freedom of speech is not unique to Penny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She seems to put a lot more stock into it than you do,” Kíli pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of her people do,” Vesta shrugged. “But her freedom of speech, or mine, in our respective countries of origin doesn’t give her the right to trample through and on the customs, laws and beliefs of another country. There are plenty of countries where I grew up that have laws and customs that I disagree with. But had I ended up in any of them, and not having done so was more due to lack of funds than anything, I would have done my best to research and follow those laws and customs as they pertained to me. Because if I didn’t the best case scenario would be that I ended up thrown out of the country in question. There were plenty of occasions where people ended up imprisoned or dead.” He stared at her. “Ignorance of the law is not protection from it,” she pointed out and he nodded. “I admit, among the elves I was not the best guest and I flouted a lot of their customs. Part of that was genuine ignorance in the beginning, part of it was habit and part of it was a small amount of rebellion against the fact that I had been dragged here against my will and that was the only space I had to act out in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were hardly the best behaved as well,” Kíli admitted. “Our people are known for deliberately ignoring each other’s customs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Vesta agreed. “But when I came to Ered Luin I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> put more effort into learning your laws and customs, because even if it had not been you and Fíli that I eventually married, my intention very quickly became to end up living among dwarves anyway. I had Nori to point me in the right direction if it was needed, and he got a lot of the texts that I used to educate myself or explained more to me if I wasn’t sure of something. I’m not saying my way is better or worse than hers, and I certainly haven’t been the best example of good behaviour. I’m definitely making mistakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re trying,” Kíli assured her. “And it is a lot to learn for someone with little to no familiarity with our ways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am trying,” Vesta agreed. “But there is something to be said for the fact that I was already more aware of how a monarchy works, even if our Queen was mostly a figurehead. And I’m more aware of the position of power my collection of titles gives me. I’m not sure that Penny has entirely realised what being the lady of the House of the Golden Flower means, let alone the fact that she’s Manwë’s Chosen and all the influence over people’s actions </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would hold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That scares me,” Kíli admitted after a moment. “She is always so open with her thoughts, but those thoughts she has about my uncle, when she is so free to proclaim that he should be killed and removed from the throne, I fear that one day the wrong person will hear it and act upon it, purely because if Manwë’s agent has expressed that belief then it must be correct. And what happens the next time the two of you have an argument? Will we be fending off assassins who believe that she is right in her anger and decide </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to be removed? The two of you so often do not see eye to eye. Not even on the subject of my uncle. She hates him so much, but aside from being himself he has never done anything to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penny’s dislike of your uncle stems from something that, ultimately, never happened,” Vesta responded after a moment of thought. “But being a good leader and being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> person don’t always go hand in hand. Even where we came from, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> countries, we had people mistaking the thought ‘I’d have that bloke over for a cup of tea’ as meaning that said person would make a good leader for the country.” She picked up a sheet of paper and frowned at it. “You don’t need to be making lists like this. Dwarf laws and customs are not restrictive, not enough for you to want to change everything about them like this,” she pointed to the papers. “Put it out of your mind, we’ve got enough else going on without you desperately trying to find a way to solve a problem that isn’t there. And if it is, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> inability to adapt, not yours. If it was something that affected dozens or hundreds of our people I would be here helping you, but you cannot cast aside centuries of history to make one person who won’t even be living here for the rest of her life happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…” Kíli sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were brought here by the Valar, Kíli,” Vesta said gently, “to save you and your brother and your uncle. But that doesn’t really mean that we have some secret great wisdom or insight into their plans. I walk the walk and talk the talk, but I’m floundering around as much as everyone else. I don’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what the next stage is, but I’m pretty certain that it doesn’t involve tearing everything your people have grown up knowing apart. What worked for her country doesn’t have to work for yours. It certainly didn’t work for mine when we tried it a century before they did. It just restructured things a bit and moved the power around.” She pushed the papers into a pile. “Can I get rid of these?” She asked. “I promise, if it’s still upsetting you in a few years when we go to fulfil the Moria part of the plan we can definitely look at making changes there, but let's not put your people through anymore upheaval, not for the moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Burn them,” Kíli agreed and watched with dark eyes as she did just that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to us next time?” Vesta requested. “Fíli and I have both been worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Kíli promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We would have left already if you hadn’t insisted you wanted to bring so many things back with you because they just couldn’t wait to be shipped.” Penny tiredly reminded the sulking Bilbo after a long and exciting night. It was perhaps the third time in the last hour. She and Berechon were in the courtyard working on assembling the new device they had worked on to make it easier for the dwelf to lift and carry larger loads for longer distances and times. The device was essentially a boat shaped cargo crate with massive wings, and a vertical sail and tail to help with stability. There was plenty of cargo space and even a seat inside so that Bilbo could ride in it without having to stare at the ground thousands of feet below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing looked like a giant wood and cloth fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Bilbo said, reaching out and wrapping a bit of stone around Penny’s wrist as she finished making the ‘box.’ “I’ll tighten it around your wrist if I need to stop and step on the ground for a bit. For any reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea!” The dwelf said, giving the hobbit a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, after the flying fish was packed and Penny had taken a nap, the two were on their way back to Erebor… Thirty minutes later they were stopping so that Bilbo could be sick and complain about the enclosed space within the flying fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel could not remember exactly what he was doing at the time. He was helping someone with something… And he probably should not have just left without a word, but the faint starlight shine all elves possessed had started to brighten noticeably at some point during his helping. The ellon had paused and looked around to see if someone was bringing a lantern, but then there was a faint flicker in the light. He looked confused before it dawned on him to look at himself and then he saw the flicker of a flaming gold aura starting to emerge from his skin. Without a word, he took off running toward the front gate. He stopped there, standing at the gate and staring west as the blazing golden aura around him grew brighter and brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did not take long for word to spread and soon Lady Bofur had joined him at the gate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing that could be seen was the weird shape flying in the sky as the flying fish boat thing came into view. Glorfindel could sense a distressed Bilbo and a slightly panicked Penny as they finally entered her range and soon he could see her attempting to physically push the thing faster even as she used the wind to push it faster as well. It did not take all that long before they had a large crowd as the dwelf brought the thing in for a landing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of running for Glorfindel as she usually would upon seeing the ellon after a long absence, Penny instead ran around the wooden structure and threw open latches. As soon as the last one was popped open she shoved the lid aside and Bilbo scrambled out of the interior. The hobbit immediately ran over to the nearest scrub bush and was noisily ill. Bofur rushed to him, patting and soothing the hobbit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny turned a sheepish smile onto their audience. “His connection to the earth is very strong.” She explained. “He gets ill when far away from contact with it for long periods of time.” Then her eyes landed on Glorfindel and lit up. The dwelf darted over to him and pounced on the ellon, forcing him to hastily rebalance himself as she wrapped around him. “Daffodil!” She exclaimed before peppering his face with kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta, Fíli and Kíli’s arrivals were somewhat slower, all three having been in meetings. Dori had arrived with them and when he saw Bilbo sat looking pale and miserable he pulled water from the air around him in the kind of display that he would never have dared to make in Ered Luin and offered it to the hobbit, keeping it in shape by sheer force of will as Bilbo gulped it down. Vesta on the other hand, quietly ordered that the strange wooden structure be taken to the chambers which had been made ready for the hobbit and his dwarf wife while Bilbo had been gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny heard the order to take the flying fish inside and suddenly she was dropping off of her husband. “Wait! Wait, hold on…” She darted over to it and quickly collapsed down the wings on it before shoving it to one side and pulling a lever. It caused two wheels to pop out of that side. She repeated the process on the other side. “Okay, easier to take in now…”Then she quickly moved over to hug Vesta before once more wrapping her arms around Glorfindel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good trip?” The dwobbit asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting trip.” Penny said, smiling serenely as she nuzzled against Glorfindel. They were holding hands and she was using the contact to share the information she had picked up on pregnancies and other midwifery. “The Shire congratulates you on your wedding, by the way… And they’re all so very sad you didn’t have flowers for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they are,” Vesta replied with a grimace. “Good job I’m still a piss poor hobbit in that case.” She glanced at Bofur, who was very noticeably pregnant. It leant a bit of weight to the theory that she probably conceived in the cells in Mirkwood. “I don’t suppose you saw the caravan on the way here? Or stuffed Ahyarmen in that contraption of yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never stuff Ahyarmen in there… He doesn’t even like riding horses.” The dwelf said, looking mock offended. “But yes, I did see the caravan. I imagine they’ll be here in one or two weeks at the most.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta nodded to Kíli who made his way back into the mountain, doubtless to update Thorin on the progress of their people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Vesta shrugged, “you could have found someone else I suppose. I’m worried about Bofur more than anything, I don’t think she’s going to make the full year…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I talked to so many hobbit midwives and everyone in Imladris who has dealt with childbirth. And I’m currently forcing that information into my honeybutt’s head.” The dwelf lifted the hand she had linked to Glorfindel’s in demonstration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is disgusting…” Glorfindel murmured, concentrating on the information he was being given.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny smirked. “That would be the childbirth videos I remember from Before…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to completely traumatise him,” Vesta grinned, “as long as we have the dwarf midwives Glorfindel is ‘in case of emergency’, without the breaking part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf snorted and shook her head. “Oh no, the first thing he did when we touched was check if I was pregnant even though I’ve been gone for months… He gets to suffer seeing what it is he wants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel was pouting now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta sniggered. “Have at it then,” she shrugged. “I’m sure Glorfindel can show you the private baths so that you can relax for a bit, and I’ll have someone bring a meal to your room as well. I’m afraid I have another meeting to get to. They’ve got me on administrative duties, and I’ve got builders to meet at my house in a couple of hours too so that we can go over the structural stuff for sorting out the place before the babies come. You can meet me there if you want to have a nose around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf looked hesitant at the idea of going into the mountain, despite the fact that Bilbo and Bofur had already headed inside and that she had been in there a couple of times since their last fight. She glanced down at Dale in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brightly blazing ellon tugged gently at the dwelf’s hand and murmured something reassuring across their connection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose hanging out for a bit won’t hurt…” Penny finally said. “But we can’t for long. Because I plan to fuck him so hard and I don’t think you want that happening in the mountain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel gasped at the boldness of her words, staring at his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d think you would have gotten used to that by now,” the dwobbit said to him. “Honestly, she’s been coming out with stuff like that ever since you </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.” She quirked an eyebrow. “As Mahal’s Blessing, I thank the Chosen of Manwë for her consideration. Although I doubt the results would be as drastic this time as they were on the day of my wedding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not know that I shall ever grow used to the things she says aloud.” Glorfindel said, his tone both anticipating and lamenting that fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t it be as drastic?” Penny wondered as they started to head into the mountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, at last count, roughly two thirds of the ‘dams who came with Dáin are pregnant,” Vesta replied. Some were approaching so that they could return to the Iron Hills in plenty of time before the birth, others were seeking permission to settle in Erebor instead. Vesta had been given the task of interviewing and documenting all the Iron Hills dwarves who wished to take up permanent residence. It was deemed something which would not cause her too much stress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf considered the matter, squeezing Glorfindel’s hand when the nosy brat started trying to interject his own thoughts into her train. “Well, did it at least come across as a sign of Mahal’s approval of things?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” Vests smirked, “unfortunately the most irritating priest who came with Dáin got himself chucked out of the mountain before he heard about it. Good riddance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww, poor thing didn’t get to hear about the baby boom.” Penny chuckled, reaching up to scratch her head. She pushed her hood back to do so and Glorfindel stopped as soon as he saw her extremely short hair, causing the dwelf to almost be yanked off her feet when his hold on her hand pulled her back. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hair!” Glorfindel exclaimed, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah… About that…” Penny snickered warily. “So, funny story… I kind of got knocked off the wagon by playful horses and got my hair tangled. It wouldn’t have been so bad if the commotion hadn’t startled Brownie and Pirate. But they took off and pulled the wagon and my hair was sacrificed so I wouldn’t be dragged halfway to the Shire…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked horrified. “How is that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny</span>
  </em>
  <span> story?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penny’s definition of funny and ours don’t always match,” Vesta observed with a frown. “Probably a good job Bilbo was with you, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did keep the horses from running off entirely once he managed to get back into the seat… They took off so fast he tumbled back into the wagon.” She wrapped herself around Glorfindel’s arm, finally releasing his hand as she had given him all of the information. “And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny.” She insisted. “Like something you’d see in a cartoon. Though my scalp hurt for a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ellon looked thoughtful. “When did this happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf shrugged. “Not sure. A month? Month and a half after we left? Sometime around then. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right around that same time there was a day where I felt as if the Balrog were dragging me down once more.” Glorfindel replied, his expression thoughtful. If he had felt his wife’s pain at that distance, it could prove useful if they could work on it and strengthen that bond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta shuddered. Glorfindel looked intrigued, but the idea that Fíli and Kíli might be able to feel any level of her pain when not in the same room as her was not one she liked the thought of. That said, what would they feel when it came time for her to give birth?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny seemed to have the same train of thought. “Then you should stop wanting me to be pregnant, you idiot.” But there was a fondness in her tone. “Because if you felt my scalp hurting so far away you will not want to feel childbirth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I get to worry that Fíli and Kíli will let him know what it’s like…” Vesta muttered. “These two might well end up being our only children after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me for intruding…” A random guard said. “But Master Baggins said that this belonged to Lord Glorfindel and his Lady.” The guard was carrying a large chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked surprised before accepting the chest. “Thank you, Master Dwarf.” He bowed his head slightly. The guard bowed in return, doubly so to Vesta, and then scurried on his way. Glorfindel looked curiously at the box and then at his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mother was quite worried we would not have enough clothing that would properly suit us.” Penny explained. “Something about not enough elf in our wardrobes.” The dwelf rolled her eyes. “And… She’s planning on leaving to head West in a few years, so we might want to head back to say goodbye before then.” The dwelf nudged her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we shall.” Glorfindel declared. “Once Vesta has given birth and is settled, you can fly us to Imladris.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was two days after the return of Bilbo and Penny that the dwelf found herself doing something she never thought she would do again… She was looking for her favorite dwarf. She briefly wondered if she could actually justly still call him that. But if not him, then who? Probably Glóin at this rate. It took her longer to track him down than it would have if Zephyr had not given his life during the battle, but eventually she found him. And luck was with her as she caught him leaving a group of dwarves that were no doubt working toward restoring the mountain. He was alone and heading off in some direction for some reason when she picked up her steps. She fell in beside him and, since he was rather tall for a dwarf and she was rather small for an elf, she easily looped an arm around one of his as if he were escorting her. He tensed at the contact, having glanced just far enough to find out who dared to touch him, and then seemed resigned to the contact as they walked together. She waited until they were far enough away from any snooping snoops before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t want your uncle dead, Kíli.” Penny said softly. “I know he never really had a chance to do what he did to make me not like him before the quest, but I do not like him. And it is because of how he has treated my sister since I first met him.” Penny was not going to bring up the whole royal cock sleeve thing... But other things? “When we first met on the quest, she was a very small, lone woman that was the sister of a member of his Company. As far as he knew, she was completely alone except for some friends she already had in the Company that obviously were not traveling with her and one of the first things he did was get in her face and act threatening. There was a reason I dropped out of the tree and screamed at him, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then there was the garden incident.” The dwelf sighed. “I don’t care what his reasoning for that conversation was, testing her or whatever. And yes, I know Vesta is not used to being a younger sibling… But she’s my baby sister and I won’t stand anyone talking to her like that for any reason. Her family was a lot more mild than the one I grew up in and while I do a lot, I think, to adapt to her more gentle manners. It feels like she does less to take into consideration that my family methods are a lot rougher.” Penny groused. “But that is neither here nor there. On his own merits, Thorin has been a dick to my baby sister and I will never like him on that alone. I express my anger through threats of violence… I believe you were there in Imladris when Glorfindel was making me angry and I threatened to stab him with my fork… He absolutely would have been stabbed if Vesta hadn’t distracted me.” She scowled, as if thinking about finding a fork and tracking down her husband for remembered irritations. “And you have personally witnessed several times when I smacked him instinctively for something that outraged me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, my point is… I don’t want him dead. I never did. I will absolutely scream myself blue in the face about murdering someone, tearing them apart, and the creative uses I will find for their remains, but that doesn’t mean that’s what I really want. Glorfindel’s gift can be a blessing, but it can also backfire on him. He can read current emotions, but just because he can read the emotions does not mean he can tell the thought processes that are fueling the emotions. So I blow off steam talking about how I’m going to kill someone. That doesn’t mean I actually want to kill them or want them dead. I had the perfect chance to do nothing during the battle and let your uncle die, but I did not. I saved him, took him somewhere safer, and made him guard Bofur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped walking then, letting her arm slide away from Kíli’s. “I just thought I’d let you know… I can be a bitch and I don’t like him, but I don’t actually want him dead.” The dwelf turned then, slowly walking back the way they had come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy crap! I'm sorry this is late. I had a lot of sugar yesterday and I sugar crashed all day today. Thankfully it's still Sunday by my clock! LOL... I honestly don't know what happened to Artemis. I haven't talked to her since before my crash. Hope she didn't forget about us entirely! Also, sorry for the song, I had to pick it on my own.</p><p>Edit: Also, if you haven't seen it, Artemis wrote an awesome one-shot for my birthday! And I kind of maybe wrote a smutty smut thing about Penny and Glorfindel... Don't read it if you aren't old enough!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0145"><h2>145. Friends in Low Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Cause I've got friends in low places<br/>Where the whiskey drowns<br/>And the beer chases<br/>My blues away<br/>And I'll be okay<br/>I'm not big on social graces<br/>Think I'll slip on down to the oasis<br/>Oh, I've got friends in low places</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0_der_5hRM">Garth Brooks, <i>Friends in Low Places</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the next breakdown happened, no one was really expecting the strength that it would reach. One moment things were going much as they had been. The half-elf within Erebor had managed to find a work crew that did not seem to mind that she had visible elven and dwarf blood and she was helping them with cleaning and fixing up a section of the buildings. They were quick to use her extra inches in height to their advantage. Unfortunately for them, they did not realize that she understood Khuzdul and that her hearing was quite excellent. Over the course of her time working with the crew her enthusiasm became more forced and her smiles almost wooden, but she continued on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that section was finished, the crew broke apart to be reassigned in other places the next day. The dwelf lingered, looking around before making her way to where the others were gathering for dinner. She fiddled with her fork, not even having bothered to put any food on her plate, and did not seem to notice the concerned look Glorfindel was giving her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My heart, what troubles you?” Glorfindel asked, reaching out to brush the backs of his fingers against Penny’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf flinched back so violently from the contact that she was on her feet and had knocked over her chair. Even she looked surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel was stunned. She had never flinched away from him like that before. When he spoke again, it was cautious. “Penny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning the dwelf burst into tears. She just shook her head violently before she ran out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penny!” Glorfindel was on his feet and chasing after her. Not that it did him any good. The dwelf had taken to the air and he would be unable to catch her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment it looked like Vesta might attempt to follow her, then the dwobbit swore violently. As she had told Penny months before, now that she was pregnant she could not flame on. There was, in fact, no one who would be able to track Penny down, wherever she had gone, to work out what had gone wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air around the gate that night was sour as Glorfindel sat waiting. He could not help but leak his emotions and he was mentally cursing the Valar for gifting the dwelf with the ability to so easily flee when she was upset. He had no idea how long he sat there, stewing, until he felt the familiar and decidedly calmer, emotions of his wife returning… Or at least more relaxed. She seemed off… He looked around and, when he spotted her flying back he could tell something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The dwelf was flying erratically. She was dipping high and low and spinning around and from time to time she seemed to forget she was flying and actually start to fall before she caught herself again before she could hit the ground. In fact, he could feel a dull, pained sensation and would not be surprised if she had hit the ground, more than once, on her return if that was how she was flying!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penny!” He called, trying to get her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf seemed to spot him and waved one hand, a hand holding a bottle, enthusiastically. “Honeybutt!” She called before abruptly falling out of the air again. She would have hit if Glorfindel had not managed to race over in time and catch her. “My hero!” She tried to plant a kiss on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel made a face. “You reek of wine… Where did you get wine?!” Glorfindel tried to take the bottle from the drunk dwelf’s hand. She easily kept it out of his reach, giggling as if it were a game. “Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>elf</span>
  </em>
  <span> wine?! Where were you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thranny has good shit.” Penny declared, managing to take another pull from the wine bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thran- Thranduil?! Did you go to Mirkwood?!” Glorfindel successfully managed to take the bottle away from the dwelf. That turned out to be a mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me!” Penny demanded, attempting to climb the golden elf. “I am old enough to drink!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel just looked confused, especially when her mood started to swing from tipsy pleasure to anger and aggression. “Of course you are, but you are drunk…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stupid fucking Valar…” It was clear the dwelf was winding up for something really vicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure the Valar didn’t get you drunk, lass,” Nori commented from the shadows. He looked at Glorfindel. “Your emotions have been leaking all over the place,” he said. “Decided to take myself for a walk, they’re making me itchy.” He looked at Penny. “Got a swig of that for me?” He asked, holding out his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He took it!” Penny accused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel, because he could be a dick, easily handed the stolen bottle over to Nori which earned him an outraged shriek. Nori took a large gulp then pulled a face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you drink this swill?” He demanded. “No wonder you’re all so stuck up and prissy all the time. Come on, lass, I’m sure there’s still some that stuff we were drinking at your sister’s wedding around. That’ll knock your boots off good and proper.” He offered his arm to Penny, while handing the wine back to Glorfindel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Nori from where she was still clinging to Glorfindel from having tried to retrieve the wine bottle. “If it’s anything like that shit you had back in the Blue Mountains, I’m pretty sure goats piss tastier stuff.” She declared, dropping off of Glorfindel and taking Nori’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel was left holding the bottle, absolutely confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That stuff in Ered Luin was cheap,” Nori shrugged. “This is stuff put to age for Thrór’s table, that makes it the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> stuff, and not something we’re likely to get our grubby mitts on again if you take my meaning.” He glanced over his shoulder and winked at the elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it bitter?” Penny wondered. “I don’t like bitter drinks. Why do you think I rarely ever drink ale or beer? I hate that shit…” She started to go into a long list of things she would rather drink other than beer or ale and it was probably a good thing that they had left Glorfindel back at the gate because elf semen was definitely on that list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t need to know that,” Nori sniggered when she reached the part about elf semen, “it’s sweet as honey,” he continued, “which it should be given it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> with honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, honey, honeybutt… One of the rangers helped me think of that nickname for him. Slip. I think Slip was upset Glorfindel was into women. But he liked to look at Daffodil’s butt, which I do too, so I don’t blame him. The things I’ve done to that butt...” The dwelf rambled. “Did you have honey the day we met? You had a sweet kiss. It was the first one I’d had in almost twenty years.” Nori bumped her as he began to steer her down a different corridor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t remember,” he shrugged, “all I remember is some pretty lass grabbing me and kissing the air out of me. Hard to say no to any invitation after that.” He thought about it. “The Ponce does have a nice ass, I’ll give you that, but he’s a bit skinny for my tastes. Still, each to their own and all that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf’s open, rambling expression closed off. “Fucking liars.” She muttered before shaking her head. “He can seem skinny, and tall. I guess. If you prefer big and strong like Dwalin. Vesta and I walked in on you two once. I’d have stayed, had to tilt my head to watch the best angle and all, but she reminded me I hadn’t been invited, so we just went and got our house key from Dori.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have minded,” Nori informed her, trying a door and muttering a curse when he found it locked. Then he reached into a pocket and pulled out some lock picks. “Good job I never got out of the habit,” he mumbled. “You pretty much had a standing invitation at that point, but the princess probably had the right of it where Dwalin was concerned. He didn’t mind playing, but he liked to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> the participants and spectators beforehand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Consent is important.” Penny agreed solemnly. “I gave Honeybutt so much shit about pointing that out. Rules for days on consent and safe words and what was acceptable.” She tilted her head, a glazed look in her eyes that flickered clear for a moment before sliding glazed again as her birdy eyelids briefly opened and closed again. “It would probably be safe to watch now. Since my clingy bits would go to my honeybutt. I’ll see what he thinks.” She would probably forget by the time she was sober.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind it,” Nori shrugged, still plenty sober enough to know that the offer was not all that serious, “but I think the ponce would actually burst into flames all on his own if you suggested it to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf snorted. “I got him to marry me right where everyone could see. Virgin ponce that he was.” She puffed up proudly, not seeming to have realized just how bright the light of their souls had been as it surrounded them during their wedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori snorted. “None of us were in any condition to look at you anyway, the way he leaks all over the place.” He made a triumphant noise and pushed the door open. Then he dragged Penny through and closed it gently behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was not quite what would have been expected of a store room. For a start there were a few chairs as well as a table. Barrels were resting on their sides in a series of racks along one wall, small things rather than the large ones that dwarf ale could be found in, and there were several glasses of thick cut glass as well as a number of decanters. Some were dust covered, but others had obviously been recently cleaned and there was one which sparkled in the light of the lamp Nori quickly lit that was half full of amber liquid</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny stared at the sparkling decanters. Something about it reminding her of one of the things that had set her off in the first place. She started to visibly get upset again before she burst out, “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> some freak the elves created to try to gain sympathy with dwarves!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori blinked, then poured two large amounts of liquor into a pair of glasses and gave one to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was spouting that shit, then?” He asked mildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf downed a large portion of the glass Nori handed her in two big gulps before she seethed. “The same fucktards that said Glorfindel was only saying I was his wife out of pity to try to hide the fact that I’m a disgusting abomination mistake!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Nori took a careful sip, suspecting that he would need to keep his wits about him for this conversation, “not everyone is as enlightened as yours truly. Or as handsome either,” he added, more to keep her from realising that he was treading carefully than anything. It was easy to know when Vesta was annoyed enough to lash out, she tended to catch fire first, Penny was a little bit more difficult to read. Sometimes she seemed to always be on the edge of it. “And I’m fairly certain there are elves who will probably have similar thoughts,” he sighed. “Why didn’t you tell someone? We could have had you put somewhere with one of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idrenwë…” Penny hissed, her eyes narrowing. It was rather telling that she had a specific elf she could name when that was mentioned. “Because I can take care of myself! I’m not a fucking child! The stupid fucking valar just turned me into one!” She was borderline yelling. “I fucking hate them!” She downed the rest of her glass, setting it down hard. “And I want to fucking scream and tell everyone but then they’ll look at Glorfindel like he’s shit when all he did was treat me like an adult!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I’d give a child this stuff?” Nori asked, taking another mouthful before filling Penny’s glass again. “And I might have gotten angry with you about the secret, lass, but I didn’t treat you any different after because of it. What happened between us was because of the way you were treating your sister, not your age. But if you want to be treated like an adult then you have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>act</span>
  </em>
  <span> like one too. And sometimes that means punching a bastard in the nose for bad mouthing you. You think I’ve let anyone use my past against me? You see me wallowing and getting pissed because people like to point out that Princess Dís married a thief? No matter how many years I spend with my craft, or how many times I win those Trials, I’ll still be a thief. I either ignore them or punch them. Depends a bit on who it is, honestly.” He took a large drink. “Other times it just means going to someone else who has a more diplomatic way of handling it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to act like an adult!” Penny insisted. “They were speaking Khuzdul, which no one seems to have wanted to reveal that I can speak. I can’t call them out on that shit without getting someone in trouble. And I’m sure having an elf abomination attack someone will go along just swimmingly with the people. Great job. Nice work there. Every time I try I fuck things up more! It was so much easier being an adult Before. And just when I think I get control I lose control of my emotions because, oh yeah, I’m a fifty-two year old tween and get to act like a fifteen year old from Before again!” She picked up her refilled glass and downed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t up to us to spill your secrets,” Nori reminded her. “We don’t go round gossiping about you just because we know you. You want them to know you speak Khuzdul? Show them you speak it. You’re half dwarf so you have every right to know it. It’s part of you. And if they get upset about you beating one of them up, well, that’s what me and your sister and Thorin are for. I know you don’t like him,” he said quickly before Penny could start hissing about that as well, “but he owes you his life so like it or not he’ll be treating you far better than he would anyone who caught your ire. Idiots seemed to have forgotten that Manwë chose you, and He isn’t Mahal but we respect Him all the same. Pissing off Manwë’s Chosen isn’t going to go down all that well either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to remind Penny of something else. “What the fuck is with all of this owing shit?! I was trying to make a point with Fíli when he came to ask me to help Vesta and I mentioned taking the arrow for Dís and he goes on about life debts and that was not what I was trying to bring up… Thorin doesn’t own me shit. I’ve tried telling people. I don’t actually want him dead! I can’t fucking say or do anything right anymore!” She seemed on the verge of exploding into rage again when instead she burst into tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here was me thinking I wouldn’t be dealing with things like this for another thirty years or so,” Nori muttered, before sliding to perch carefully on the arm of Penny’s chair. Then he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Life debts aren’t just a thing for dwarves, lass,” he said gently, “the Men and elves have it as well. It’s just the way that things </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>here. Life is worth more than gold, you know. Nothing for nothing and all that. You might not want it, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you aren’t going to get rid of it until the ones that feel they owe you are dead.” He rubbed his hand up and down her arm a little, dealing with Vesta when she and Penny had fallen out in the past had at least given him </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> practice at this. “As for the rest… you have the biggest gaps in what you do and don’t know about us and how we behave. Dwarves are straight forward, lass, we say what we think, unless you’re a wordsmith like Balin or someone high up like the lads and Thorin, but we do know where to draw the line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny’s voice was choked as she tried to talk through her tears. “I never wanted to hurt Lilly…” She said. “First time, she pushed me and I lashed out and ran. Second time… I didn’t want to make her feel like she had to pick, so I stepped back. And that hurt her. But I never want someone to feel like they have to pick me. There wouldn’t be a side. But it hurt her. And when I upset her again, I stepped back so Kíli wouldn’t feel like he’d ever have to pick sides, because there wouldn’t be a side to pick. And that ended up hurting him and I… I don’t even care if he never talks to me again, but I hurt him without meaning to and I can’t fix it and now I can’t even just save a life because it’s the right thing to do. ‘Course lifes are worth more than gold. So there’s no debt because it can never be repaid. It’s stupid to think there’s a debt. And it feels like everywhere I turn I’m messing up and it’s just because I’m being myself… Why do I always have to be the one to change? I couldn’t even keep my own body, now I have to be a whole new person to fit in?!” She was not being all that coherent or cohesive as different things jumped to the ‘top’ of her list to complain about. It was probably due to her upset, though most likely the fact that she was well and truly drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that now,” Nori said calmly, “same as she does. But intentions don’t always mean that it doesn’t hurt all the same. Pushing people away so that they don’t feel like they have to choose isn’t the way, lass, I should know. You’re looking at someone who pushed Dwalin away, a lot, so that he wouldn’t have to choose between loving a thief and serving his king who was also his cousin and best friend. It doesn’t make anyone happy and I’m bloody lucky he was so persistent. You don’t get to push people away and make that decision for them and then wonder why they can’t forgive and move past it. I wish I could say you could, but you know how tense things between me and Dori are. That’s on both of us, maybe me more than him, he wanted what was best for me and I pushed back too hard. I’m lucky he even speaks to me at all, with some of the things I said and did over the years. How do you know Kíli and Vesta hadn’t already had a screaming row over it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as drunk and emotional as Penny was, the dwelf looked at Nori as if he were stupid. “Course Dori speaks to you. He’s a big brother.” Because in her mind, that was how it worked. You got furious at your siblings, but you were always there for them, especially the younger ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>stole</span>
  </em>
  <span> from him, lass,” Nori said seriously, “and not just piddling little amounts either. I got in debt to a bad bunch and I dragged him and Ori into it. There are others who have cut their siblings off for less.” He shook his head. “I know you want to see the best in me, and in our family and all that, but sometimes family ties should be cut. I’m glad he still talks to me, but I wonder why all the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny frowned, moving so that she could press her forehead against Nori’s and stare into his eyes. “I used to collect money. Old coins, coins from different countries. Collectable money for keeping and showing off… My baby brother stole it all and used it to buy drugs. I was furious at him. He was always the one in trouble, stealing money and things from me and our mother so he could sell them… And I would still claw the eyes out of anyone that tried to hurt him.” She felt she understood Dori perfectly in that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was he ever sorry for it?” Nori wondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was only ever sorry when he got caught.” Penny said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that feeling,” the auburn haired dwarf sighed. “It was Ori who pointed out to me that if I was only sorry when I was caught then I was never sorry for the pain I caused </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just the pain I caused myself. But I never went after Ori like I did Dori, actually I took him out and we had a lot of fun together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny smiled. “Course you did. With Ori you were a big brother, too. If he had caused the trouble instead of you, would you have cut Ori out of your life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would depend on the damage he did, I suppose,” Nori shrugged. “Before I married Dís? Probably not, I was a big brother but I was a terrible influence and got him mixed up in a few dangerous things, regardless of the fun we had. After Dís and Eydís? If what he did hurt my daughter he’d be out on his arse before he could take a breath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny nodded, because that absolutely made sense. “Siblings before strangers, children before all. My mother kept my younger brother and I close. My brother because the drugs he did when he was a rotten little thief screwed up his head and me because I was sick and disabled. And she would sometimes meet someone that she would date and then they’d say things like, ‘Why don’t you make your kids get jobs and move out?’ And she’d send them packing. Because kids come first.” Nori shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some of the money I stole? It was for Ori’s apprenticeship. Those last Trials were his first because </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> thieving deprived him of the chance to start his apprenticeship when he should have,” he replied. “Who do you put first in that situation? The </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span> who did nothing wrong? Or the adult who tried to steal his craft from under him purely because they couldn’t practice </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> craft. Comes a time when blood doesn’t excuse everything, and nor should it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s something else I have trouble understanding.” Penny said, confusion on her face. “Where I’m from if people can’t afford to learn their… Craft, I guess… If they can’t afford it the government is set up so that if they apply and keep their grades up, work to the best they can, the government pays for their education. Why isn’t there something like that? And for those who, for some reason don’t want to apply to the government, there are other places to apply for loans where they can make payments to pay off the loan.” She frowned. “I just… It’s confusing. There’s so much set up to help people with things like that I just… I don’t see much of it here.” The dwelf seemed to feel she was starting to get too sober and reached for Nori’s glass…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how long does it take them to repay that loan?" Nori asked her, pouring more from the decanter into her glass. "We have places we can get loans. Only the truly desperate do it. The bankers are cruel enough to make a loan like that impossible to repay. I know more than one dwarf who will never marry because a loan means that the repayment to their parents will never be made. It isn’t our way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It depends on where they take the loan from and what they’re studying. Some crafts take longer. Like the high skill healers. Those can take ages to pay. But I’ve never heard of them not being paid off. And the end result of the work is usually a very high paying craft.” Penny took another, slower drink of the alcohol. It felt weird for her to try to talk about jobs and crafts as the same thing. “Not to say it doesn’t happen, but I’ve never heard of it. And even then, if you’re willing to go through with it, there are legal ways to get out of having to ever pay off any loans or debts.” The dwelf shrugged. “It’s hard to recover from those legal ways, but it’s possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That may be,” Nori nodded. “But when someone hands you a bag of gold as a loan it’s damn hard to write that off. Bankers can’t work with IOU notes, and nor can kingdoms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny started giggling for some reason. “Funny you mention notes…” The dwelf’s hand seemed to shimmer until there was a weird, rectangular piece of paper looking thing that was white-ish and green on her hand. The writing on it was incomprehensible to those that did not read English. “This is money where I’m from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori stared at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paper?” He spluttered. “Well, that definitely explains your strange attitude to it,” he muttered. “Wouldn’t be worth a thing here.” He shook his head. “You can’t expect things to work here like they did there,” he continued. “And I’m willing to bet that they didn’t always work that way there either. But,” he said firmly. “We have moved away from what we were originally talking about.” He took another drink. “Why would you believe any of the shit those idiots were spouting about you? Given that Vesta booted a high priest out of the mountain for talking shit about the ponce?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically it’s cloth, with a special ink used.” Penny said, looking at the bill. “And we use money like this even less now than we once did. Our currency system has changed a lot over the centuries, but it boils down to the fact that we just don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> gold and silver to use as money anymore.” Penny said. “There are too many people where we’re from. Over three hundred million people lived in the country I’m from the last time I was there, more people born every day. Probably close to seventy million in the area Vesta’s from. I used to check the growth of populations in areas for fun. We had over seven billion people in our world.” Penny frowned. “When did Vesta do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glorfindel didn’t mention it then?” Nori asked. “While you were gone, Vidar marched into her office spouting off about him turning her against dwarves and our laws and customs. Way I understand it, she burned his lungs enough that he could hardly breathe and told him that his anti-elf shit wasn’t welcome in Erebor so he could bugger off back where he came from. It’s been all over the mountain for weeks.” He sighed. “So, like I said, why didn’t you bring it up to anyone? They all know better by now. Vidar was the first given the boot, but he wasn’t the last.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny took a sip of her drink, then swirled it in the glass. The air pressure in the room started to increase enough that ears would need to be popped for those not altered to withstand such changes. It was the first sign of her using her gift at all despite all of her emotional turmoil. “Where do you think this Vidar is now?” She wondered in a casual tone that did not fool anyone, least of all Nori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Away</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if he knows what’s good for him,” Nori replied. “Wherever that is, you won’t have as easy a time swooping in and killing him as you would have here. And that isn’t answering the rest of my question. Killing him won’t make you feel better you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf shrugged, though there was something contemplative in her eyes. “I guess… I’m used to it. When I was a kid I was always talked about and teased and picked on for being the fat, ugly kid in class. It wasn’t until they brought Glorfindel into it that I really got upset. I don’t really care what people say about me. Not when it gets right down to it. They can’t say anything worse than what I say to myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can say all the horrible things you want about yourself,” Nori replied, moving back to his own seat. “But it’s always going to be worse hearing other people say it, because that tells you that all your doubts are right,” he took another drink. “This really </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> good stuff,” he commented. “Fact is, if you’re an adult you should know that you can’t deal with everything yourself without asking for help. Like Fíli coming to you because he didn’t know how to get Vesta to relax. He’s grown up enough to know he’s out of his depth, never thought I would say that, and instead of posturing or bottling it up or denying it, he did something he didn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do and looked for you instead. Honestly thought he was going to come back from that with two black eyes and a broken nose he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> mad at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Penny tapped her fingers on the side of her glass. “I don’t think elves grow up… Not like the other races do. You remember Berechon and Ahyarmen, right? Berechon is Ahyarmen’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve gotten drunk with him in the forge and we’ve giggled and made silly ideas. That’s how those silly claw trap boots I had came about. And they play jokes on each other a lot more than they let other races see… In fact, I seem to remember there being more of them in the year before Vesta arrived.” She tilted her head. “Maybe she… Didn’t register the same way I did to their senses.” She scowled. “Why would he have come back with black eyes and a broken nose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m willing to bet that Vesta was perfectly aware of the fact that they didn’t see her the same way that they did you,” Nori nodded. “Just as much as I’m willing to bet that all the times she said that she didn’t belong there or wouldn’t be there for the rest of her life was her subtle way of telling them that she knew.” He tipped his head back. “You know the other races like to call us violent?” He asked and then continued without waiting for a reply. “They aren’t entirely wrong there. We are. Someone wrongs us, or our loved ones, and we tend to respond with our fists. Kíli being nice before you pushed him out? That was probably because Vesta told him to carry on however he wanted to. She wasn’t going to deprive you of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> just because you had fallen out. When you pushed Kíli away, and as dramatically as you did in front of an ally that tolerates us about as much as we do them, it hurt him and shamed him. And Fíli felt that. Vesta might have wanted it ignored for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> part, but she couldn’t ignore it for Kíli and Fíli wouldn’t ignore it for both of them. Kíli was well within his rights to hit you the next time you saw him, and Fíli was as well. One punch usually leads to more on both sides. And you’ve got a swing on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought Vesta saying she didn’t belong there was her just pointing out a fact. She’s tiny. She would obviously be more comfortable with either hobbits or dwarves. It just makes sense. Especially after how Moria reacted to her.” Penny said, as if it was perfectly sensible. “I don’t plan on staying in Imladris forever, either. It’s nice, but it just doesn’t feel like home. Especially not since so many elves are packing up for Valinor.” She had noticed at least thirty elves in Imladris that had already left to head West when she and Bilbo had stopped by. The dwelf shook her head and listened to Nori. “Ugh! I just… I don’t understand. I can see how me being </span>
  <em>
    <span>polite</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>formal</span>
  </em>
  <span> would hurt him. But how does that </span>
  <em>
    <span>shame</span>
  </em>
  <span> him?! I just don’t understand that part. If hitting me would make them feel better, let them hit me.” She tossed her hands up, thankfully having left her glass on the table. “I once knelt down ready for you to cut my throat, I wouldn’t fight back.” She leaned forward, smacking her forehead on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s that as well, and we both know that Moria has a tighter claim on her than anyone else,” Nori agreed. Then he leant forward. “How was Kíli when he approached you? Smiling? Bouncing along like the overgrown pup that he is? For him to feel your formality so much he probably let your prior friendship show very clearly. Being formal rejected that, made him look like he was expecting too much and not respecting your relationship. It made him seem like he was trying too hard to get what wasn’t his. Would be like if a dwarf we had barely met bounded up to Thorin all smiles. Overstepping is no small thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s so cute when he does that…” Penny whined into the table, because she absolutely still had a bit of a crush on Kíli. She hissed at the mention of Thorin. It was practically instinctive by now. “Would it help if I told him that Thranduil told me tonight he thought I was cute trying to be the Lady of my House when I was obviously wanting to hug a friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know one way or the other if it would,” Nori shrugged. “Only ones who could answer that are the ones he has a habit of sticking his cock into.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and what a lovely image that is… Have you gotten a chance to see it? Glorfindel and I were both watching one afternoon… The afternoon I told Thorin not to get his panties in a bunch.” Penny started giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seen the two of them at it back home,” Nori admitted easily. “Not going to lie, bit weird given me and Dwalin are the closest things those two have to a Da now. Definitely makes you rethink things a touch.” He sighed. “I’m not going to tell you how to fix things between you and Kíli, lass, Mahal knows it’s not my business to get more involved than I am. I can tell you that the Prick of Mirkwood declaring you ‘cute’ probably won’t get you far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny made a face. “Yeah, it would be weird to watch your kids having sex.” She shook her head, making herself dizzy to get the image out of her brain. She groused, “All of the elves that actually have kids seem to classify me as ‘cute.’ I think it’s the fact that they know I’m young, even if they don’t know how young. And of course cute little elf kids running around. Ugh. I want to stab them in the leg sometimes.” And that would probably be attributed to her dwarf half, but even in the Before stabbing someone in the leg or their face was a go to desire when she was exasperated. “I’m going to kidnap him. And shove him around. And tell him to hit me. Then tell him he’s a stupidhead.” Penny’s voice was getting more and more drowsy as she spoke. She had quite a bit of wine back in Mirkwood and was on her third glass of the stuff Nori had given her which could have been plain apple juice for all she could tell at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori snorted. “Kidnapping princes is frowned upon, lass,” he reminded her. “Not even Thorin could protect you at that point. That’s if Vesta didn’t burn your hair off first.” He got up and pulled a blanket out of a chest in the corner, chucking it over her with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny snorted faintly and pointed at her very short hair. “What there is to burn.” She murmured a soft thanks for the blanket, tugging it around herself and snuggling into it. “You’re the best, Nori.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” the dwarf agreed easily, “nothing but the best for you, lass.” He carefully moved the remains of their drinks out of the way. “Why don’t you just relax a minute, I’ll go and find the ponce for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t…” Penny murmured. “Plotting kidnapping…” but she had drifted off before she could finish that thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori hummed and went to the door, opening it to reveal Dwalin stood on the other side with a raised eyebrow and unimpressed expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If she wakes up and remembers her plans to kidnap Kíli, and Vesta finds out that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it, I’ll be explaining to our wife why Eydís is down a father, you know that,” the burly dwarf commented. Nori planted a noisy kiss on his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vesta adores me,” he shrugged. “She would be very sorry afterwards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopeless idiot,” Dwalin shook his head. “Better find her husband, although I suspect he’s not all that far off. He’s more hopeless than you are.” He pulled Nori close. “No more sharing our place,” he growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Nori agreed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've missed having a lot of Nori to write about. It was about time he got some time all of his own really. Not that we had intended on the chapter turning into Nori and Penny drinking and chatting, but there we are</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0146"><h2>146. Hands Held High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Risk something, take back what's yours<br/>Say something that you know they might attack you for<br/>'Cause I'm sick of being treated like I have before<br/>Like it's stupid standing for what I'm standing for<br/>Like this war's really just a different brand of war<br/>Like it doesn't cater to rich and abandon poor<br/>Like they understand you in the back of the jet<br/>When you can't put gas in your tank<br/>These fuckers are laughing their way to the bank and cashing the check</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG4P3ayBzVY">Linkin Park, <i>Hands Held High</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There could only be one way to explain the dwelf that walked through Erebor the next day. She was… Normal. And seemed to not remember a single thing she had said the night before while she had been drunk. If anyone had asked Glorfindel, he would have told them she never remembered her drinking binges with Berechon, a fact the burly ellon delighted in as it allowed him to surprise the dwelf with her silly ideas. This was probably what would have happened as per normal if not for one particular fact…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over the week that she had ignored the slurs from a certain group of dwarves, they had seemed to think it was okay to continue if she happened to walk by them… As happened during the meal break the next day. Penny had been strolling by, heading toward her sister, when her ear twitched and she heard a familiar voice saying familiar words. Without so much as a pause, the dwelf turned midstep and slammed her fist into the face of the dwarf that had spoken. She did not hold back either, putting more force into it than any punch she had thrown in training or sparring and she even backed it up with some of her wind power.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The result was the poor dwarf being thrown across the room as Manwë’s Chosen finally struck back. She walked over to the dwarf who was spluttering and picking themselves up off of the floor and stopped, staring down at them with the look of a disappointed parent. When she spoke, it was in clear Khuzdul, if an older dialect of Khuzdul, and suddenly several other dwarves that had also said things behind her back went pale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was patient, trying to see if you would grow out of your childish prejudices and act like mature, responsible people. But now I can see that the only way you will realize you are acting inappropriately is if you are actually reprimanded. Let this be a warning, to all those who will not heed Mahal’s Chosen that prejudice is not acceptable… Manwë sides with Mahal on this matter and slurs and insults against anyone will no longer be tolerated.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remove that,” Thorin instructed three dwarves who stood near where he was eating. “I have experienced the wrath of Mahal once, I will not experience it again,” he continued when they appeared to hesitate. They moved to obey remarkably quickly after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel better?” Vesta asked her sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny blinked rather owlishly at Vesta as she moved to take her seat. She seemed to be clenching her jaw shut and she was very slightly trembling. She gave a faint shake of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel reached over and took the dwelf’s hand, allowing her to squeeze the digits while he tried to subtly help her relax enough that she could let it go. He could tell she was panicking, that she could not believe she had done that and that it had been considered acceptable. “You did well, my heart.” He murmured softly to her in Sindarin. “Keep it together, you can panic later where no one can witness…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After observing the interactions for a moment, Bilbo suddenly piped up in a clear voice. “Yavanna also stands against prejudice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even more surprisingly was that, after first giving Vesta, Penny, and Bilbo a bit of an evil eye, Dori seemed to swallow a lemon before he spoke up as well. “Prejudice is not something Ulmo will tolerate either.” He turned his nose up, as if everyone were beneath him, and returned to his meal as if no one else were in the room, though beneath the table Balin took hold of his hand and squeezed it appreciatively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going to happen to him?” Penny wondered after a few minutes when she had calmed down a bit. Her voice was soft and she actually looked kind of worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to happen?” Vesta asked quietly. “He’s not one of the ones who has asked to stay here. Yet. But whether he had or not, we could easily throw him out anyway. Or if you’re happy enough with having given him a good thump we can call it quits for the moment and see what happens.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny looked relieved. “The thump is good for now.” She said. “If I got kicked out every time I ran my mouth…” She grimaced, knowing she would be a homeless vagabond if that were the case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then he stays for the moment,” the dwobbit agreed, “but if he starts up again, you tell me. I won’t let him stay if he’s going to cause you trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can only tell you if I hear it.” Penny shrugged slightly. “And I will tell you if I do… Or…” She gave a look as if she had swallowed something distasteful, but did not continue her train of thought, instead helping herself to some food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, she did not continue her train of thought out loud, but something threw Glorfindel off enough that he actually choked on his ale and stared at his wife with disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny scowled at the elf and pulled her hand away from his. “Hush, you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it was not until after the meal break that anyone else got a hint of what the dwelf was thinking when she stood and deliberately walked over to Thorin… With a pleasant look on her face… and she spoke politely to him! “Your Majesty… May I have a moment of your time for a private consultation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even Thorin looked surprised. Then he inclined his head. "We always have time to hear the words of Manwë's Chosen," he said simply and got to his feet. "I do not believe you have had cause to come to my office before now. If you would follow me," and to the even greater surprise of everyone, he offered her his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately I have not had a chance for much sightseeing.” Penny agreed as she graciously accepted the offered arm and allowed Thorin to escort her from the room. As they left, she continued the chitchat. “I must admit a part of me was reluctant to enter the mountain again because I had wished to see it fully restored to splendor…” Her voice trailed off as they moved out of the hearing range of the rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the table, Glorfindel looked… Disturbed. He knew what the dwelf intended, but he was uncertain as to if she could actually pull it off. Of course he had been positive and encouraging to her, but once she could no longer hear his thoughts? When he spoke, it was rather bemused. “Is it strange that a part of me feels as if there should be bets being placed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were hidden away in Thorin’s office, Penny did not feel the need to strain herself more than she was by holding up the pretense. She sent her gift around, checking for signs of anyone breathing that were not the two of them before she spoke. “I am going to speak bluntly to you, Thorin.” She said. “I don’t like you. And I can tell you the exact reason I don’t like you. The first time I met you, you had your tongue down my sister’s throat and were taking her off to her bed. That in itself does not bother me. But in the heat of the moment you called her your ‘Royal Cock Sleeve.’ Which, to be honest, I thought was funny at first. But it upset Vesta. And the more she thought about it, the more upset she became. Anything that upsets her like that, upsets me. Even if it’s me that has upset her.” Which was convoluted, but Penny’s thought processes could be summed up quite easily with the world convoluted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then there was the meeting in the Trollshaws. Where you got up in her face in a threatening manner… Based on what? The fact that she knew who you were and was Bilbo’s sister? No matter who she is now, in my heart she will always be my baby sister even though we are not sisters by birth. The way I was raised, I will protect my family through violence if necessary. And I think I expressed that quite clearly the way I screamed at you over it. And the test you gave her in the garden? All I saw was you, once again, threatening my sister and making her upset. And yes, I offered to kill you if that was what Fíli wished. But there was something about that day that no one knows, because I have not told them…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny pulled out a crossbow pistol that should not have existed, because it had been lost with all of her other things miles below the earth. “This is a replica of one of my crossbow pistols. The elf smith Berechon made them for me and I asked him when I was in Imladris recently to make this one specifically as it was the one I once held to the back of your head in Imladris. There were a few slight differences in their designs. The elves liked the duality of me being dwarf and elf and they liked to make my things to represent both sides.” She clicked the safety that caused the arms to snap into position and any bolt it might have held to be loaded into place. Then she held it out to Thorin. “Do you notice anything about the design of that particular pistol?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aside from the fact that this one is pointed at my face instead of my back?" Thorin snarled. The dwarf practically snatched the offered pistol out of the dwelf’s hand. He turned it over in his own hands as he tried  to discover the mystery the dwelf was trying to reveal to him. He noted the designs engraved in it were harsher and more angular than what he would normally associate with elven work and determined that it was designed in favor of her dwarf nature such as elves would know it. The other pistol must have been the ‘elf’ half. He traced his fingers along the edges and it was not until he reached the center of the limbs near where a bolt would have rested that he noticed it. “This feels like… An arrowhead.” He said, looking more closely at the design and how it even looked as if an arrow were loaded though no actual bolt was visible. He seemed surprised. “It was not loaded that day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s brow twitched and she quirked her lips into a smirk. “No, it was not.” She sighed. “I said it before, during the battle… But I don’t know how much you heard or understood. Saving you, Fíli, and Kíli from death is one of the reasons the Chosen were brought forth. I knew, ten </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> before your quest, that it was my task. And I trained specifically for the purpose of keeping you three </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> even if it cost me my own life. That was why Vesta and I fought at Beorn’s. I was willing to go on, injured arm be damned, if only to be a meat shield to fulfill what I saw as my duty. You have never been in danger of dying at my hands. But you have made me very angry and when I am angry I am prone to threatening death and violence on the person that has made me angry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment Thorin handed the pistol back to Penny and the dwelf folded it down and tucked it away under the back of her shirt, hidden from view. Not even Glorfindel had spotted it yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe it or not, I have wanted to see you on the throne of Erebor for longer than I have known you were real, Thorin.” Penny said. “And while my temper can get the best of me, as fickle as the wind, I will not intentionally seek to undermine your authority in your kingdom. But… I don’t think I can ever bring myself to like you, not after the ways you have hurt and threatened my baby sister.” She narrowed her eyes, looking thoughtfully at the dwarf. “How many bets do you think they have made on the outcome of this unexpected conversation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You will not be the first to make such a threat, if you do not follow through I doubt you will be the last. You are the first, however, to explain the reasons for your dislike so thoroughly." He took a seat and arched an eyebrow. "The fact that Dwalin hasn't stormed in here yet tells me they aren't all that concerned about my welfare. Yet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grinned. “If I wanted to kill you, Thorin, I wouldn’t even have to bat an eye.” The dwelf ruffled the wind, messing up Thorin’s ridiculously lovely hair. “I did kill a training dummy in your stead that day in Imladris, though. I was quite vicious and brutal. I stabbed it repeatedly with an ice pick.” The dwelf glanced over at the door, her grin becoming a sappy smile. “My husband has grown rather fond of me. If he sensed any threat coming this way, I doubt it would ever make it to the door. You saw what he did in Thranduil’s court, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Given the pair of you are married," Thorin snorted, "I would hope he is a little bit more than 'fond' of you. What is this about?" He demanded. "If it was simply to threaten my life then can we continue with our day? Otherwise I would appreciate some enlightenment."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it was originally so that I could say that while I don’t like you and can’t see myself liking you, I would do what I could to help support your position despite being Manwë’s Chosen and the sister of Mahal’s Chosen. It can’t be easy trying to rule when there are people chosen by the Valar walking among you.” Of course Penny thought the ‘chosen’ part was complete bullshit, but she didn’t bother with that. “But now I feel I must apologize on a different matter that you so kindly just reminded me of.” The dwelf said, looking thoughtful. “Do you remember what it felt like the day I got married? I know you were close enough, and I won’t ask what you did during it. I do not want to know… Like, at all. Please keep that to yourself. Oh god, I just had a stray though… I hate you even more now.” The dwelf looked disgusted. She shuddered. “Anyway, I do owe you an apology. Glorfindel and I were at the last Durin’s Trials. And, to be fair to us, we truly thought we were far enough away when we took our tipsy selves away to fool around a bit during the Trials festival…” Then she sneered, “But no, I was surprisingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> threatening your life, jackass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had already come to a similar conclusion on my own," Thorin sighed. "It makes me all the more glad that I insisted on Torva telling me whether she wanted the marriage. Knowing what I know now, if I had trapped her in such a thing I do not think you and I could have even a barely civil conversation."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I felt horrible. For a long time, about all of the lives we had probably derailed on accident, or completely ruined. Where I’m from a lot of women that find themselves pregnant when they don’t wish to be… They will find a way to end the pregnancy too soon, or give the baby away, or even abandon it. There are stories about newborns being found in the trash of all places because the mother did not want it…” The dwelf grimaced. “I didn’t know how things would work here, how many ‘dams were becoming mothers that did not wish it and found themselves with a baby they did not want. It took several conversations with Vesta and a lot of time for me to not feel guilty every time I saw a baby in the Blue Mountains.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We know of things which will cause a ‘dam to lose her child should she not wish to carry,” Thorin rumbled. “But as often as there are unwanted pregnancies, there are still more families who wish for a child to raise and nurture. No ‘dam would ever have to abandon their child and hope they were found,” he sneered. “We place value on our young.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it is a very noble trait and something I have come to appreciate. For the most part, my husband and I plan to keep anything of the like far away from any settlements in the future.” The dwelf did not elaborate, there was no need. “Though I seem to recall Nori making some humorous idea to create a special place just for dwarves hoping for such a result to be near us.” She snickered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nori would," Thorin observed dryly. "Not many would tolerate your attitude." He informed her after a moment. "Were you not Manwë's Chosen I would not either. Still, I appreciate the offer of support, you are correct that having so many Valar Blessed people in one place makes it difficult. Your sister, of course, is very quick to send any who approach to the right people, or she drags them over so that I might repeat my judgement with no space for misinterpretation. Her tolerance wears thin, however, as it often does for those of us burdened with ruling."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am quite certain that I would be dead many times over for the things I say or do if anyone could figure out how.” Penny agreed easily enough. She had a thought, but filed it away for later. “Now, unless you have a sudden desire for my continued presence, I plan to walk out of this office looking extremely pleased with myself before seeking out my husband and dragging him down to Dale for a fun afternoon. I shall be certain to be as smug about it as possible and I have no doubt that someone will run in here very soon to see if you survived the encounter.” She started toward the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy your afternoon, although I will thank you not to go into detail of your activities there,” Thorin waved her off. “And Lady Penny? The next time you point a weapon at me, be prepared to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>use</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now where’s the fun in that?” Penny wondered, smiling smugly as she left, looking just as pleased with herself as she claimed she would. She closed the door behind her, giving a little tremble of delight before she walked with a bounce in her step in the direction that she could feel her husband. Her eyes were alight and the pep in her step increased the closer she got to the elf and soon she had her hands around his and was dragging him along. Whatever thought was in her head had the elf’s ears and cheeks turning red as he quickened his pace to match hers. They would not be seen again that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin refused to disclose the exact nature of his conversation with Penny to anyone who asked. No matter how hard any of the Company dared to press, although this was mostly Dwalin, Balin, Fíli and Kíli, he simply shook his head with a long suffering roll of his eyes and changed the subject. It was while he was avoiding the subject once again during dinner several days later, in fact, that a dwarf rushed into the room breathing hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My King!” He exclaimed as he gasped for air. “The caravan has been sighted!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their meal was instantly abandoned. The Company were on their feet and out of the door in a moment, Bofur and Vesta following at a slower pace with Bilbo, as they made their way to the walls to watch the approach of a massive column of wagons, ponies and dwarves. The amount of dust created filled the air around them and leant a hazy quality to the late summer air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was trailing along with Vesta, Bilbo, and Bofur. She hummed thoughtfully at the approaching caravan before glancing upward. A moment later everyone would be able to feel a cool breeze coming down right from the top of the snow-capped mountain before sweeping forward. It blew off the dust to show the caravan better while also cooling off any mucky travel heat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are late!” Thorin shouted down as the first riders came into view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was unaware there was a schedule!” Dís bellowed back. “Don’t you know it’s rude to keep people waiting outside? Get someone to open that gate!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin turned, likely to order someone to do exactly that, but Dwalin and Nori had already vanished back inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the point in having a guard when he is nowhere to be found when I want him?” The king grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s probably gone to let them in,” Vesta pointed out in amusement, “she is his wife after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better question,” Penny said. “Where are the guards that are supposed to be at the gates anyway and why would they ever think to not open it for Princess Dís?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re all from the Iron Hills,” Vesta replied, “none of them know her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Despite knowing that we’re waiting for the Princess’s caravan to arrive </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they should have been here within a couple weeks after Bilbo and I returning </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> seeing an entire caravan of dwarves arriving within that time frame headed by a woman… They thought this was some threat instead of the expected Princess.” Penny looked aggrieved. “I give up. I’m through.” She tossed her hands up dismissively and turned to walk off into the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwobbit sighed, “That’s just the way things are,” she muttered as she looped her arm through Kíli’s to follow her husbands down to the gate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We know,” Kíli shrugged. “There’s no point in gates and walls if just anyone at the head of what might be an army is let through them, even if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> our mother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t want to take Thorin’s place anyway,” Fíli replied. “Our mother is probably the most sensible of all of us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the truth,” Vesta mumbled, now wondering just how insane they needed to be in order to plan to not only save the line of Durin but to return said line to Khazad-dûm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dís was already inside the mountain when they reached the gates and Vesta was surprised at the enthusiasm behind Dwalin’s greeting of his wife, although the way that Nori was holding and cooing over his daughter was less of a surprise. She lingered with Fíli and Kíli, who were both wearing matching faces of distaste at the sight of Dwalin kissing their mother. It was an expression that did not change when Nori switched with Dwalin, handing Eydís over to her other father as he greeted his wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least they don’t hate each other,” Vesta offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that’s much of a comfort,” Kíli replied. “I am not entirely certain that I want them to get along so well we end up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> younger sibling,” he observed, “particularly not one who will be younger than our own children.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt very much that we get any say in that,” Fíli mumbled, forcing a smile onto his face as Dís turned to look at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile was brilliant when she looked at her sons, although it faltered when she saw the dwobbit stood between them. Vesta’s dress did little to hide the fact that she was well into the sixth month of her pregnancy and the expression on Dís’ face showed how surprised she was that not only were her sons definitely married, their wedding night, or possibly the months before, had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> productive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My boys,” she greeted them, holding her arms out. They went to her, as Vesta had expected, and returned her embrace. Then Dís turned to look at the dwobbit. Vesta was, understandably, nervous. She had met Dís before, but that was as a visitor to Ered Luin and certainly not as a potential daughter in law. She drew herself up straight, which did even less to hide her pregnancy. Fíli stepped away from his mother, reaching for his wife and pulling her against his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess,” Vesta nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess Vesta,” Dís arched an eyebrow. “I confess, I did not expect us to meet again under these circumstances.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting it either,” the dwobbit replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was dubious about the veracity of your sister’s claims when she arrived in Ered Luin,” the older princess said, “but now I see there was a good reason for the hurry. You cannot have long left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re expecting twins, mother,” Fíli cut in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twins?” Dís exclaimed in surprise. “Are you certain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Glorfindel is,” Kíli moved closer to his wife as well. “And we are certain that they were conceived on our wedding night. There is plenty of evidence that it was another of Mahal’s greater blessings. Aside from the changes to our wife’s abilities, and some of the things that happened in the weeks before our wedding, two thirds of the ‘dams who arrived with Dáin are with child.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two thirds,” Dís breathed. “Well, I suppose that no one can argue that Mahal will be displeased by this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m less worried about Mahal’s displeasure,” Vesta confessed, “and a little bit more worried about yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hardly think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> be displeased,” Dís replied. “Although I would have wished to be there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure Penny would be happy to show it to you,” the dwobbit offered, then looked around. “Where is she?” She asked Fíli. “I thought she had come down here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her an amused look. “She left before we did,” he reminded her. “She’ll turn up.” Vesta poked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should start getting everyone settled,” the dwobbit changed the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thorin can handle that,” Kíli told her. “You’ve already got everything organised for it, let’s just show our mother where the house is and let her get settled in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta had, in fact, been keeping meticulous records of those dwarves who had already moved into the mountain and what properties they had already decided to inhabit. The same system would need to be implemented by the scribes who had arrived in order to make sure that no two dwarves tried to claim the same living space or store. In theory there was plenty of space for everyone to have a property of their own with more to spare for future generations. The population returning was still smaller than the one that had been driven out by the dragon and likely would be for some time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been frustrating to find that there was little to no record of who had owned what property which had survived the fall of the mountain and that had forced them to come up with a new system so that everyone would have some opportunity to start fresh. So instead of worrying about that for the evening, Fíli and Kíli dragged her to the new house as Dís followed with Nori, Dwalin and Eydís. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had some busy months ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel moved cautiously through the depths of Erebor. He was not certain exactly where he was going, just at a downward angle. He was beyond the areas where others had worked or were working and so he was being extra careful as he moved. Especially since the tunnels he had been traveling at first had given way to cliff faces that were exposed to the depths of the mountain. If it were not for what had become his natural luminescence, the ellon would have been blind as he walked through Erebor’s depths and probably would have stepped right off the side of one of the ledges. The reason he was doing something so potentially dangerous was, as it always was these days, because he was tracking down his wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Around the same time the caravan had arrived that day he had felt her chaotic swirl of energy move rapidly into the mountain and then, to his shock, they had plummeted straight down! She had actually vanished from the edge of his senses and so he was moving as close to that direction as he could, straining his gift to feel her. After what felt like years he finally felt the dwelf’s emotions swirling surprisingly calmly far below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon moved a bit lower before being unable to find a way further down and finally taking a seat on the cool stone as far away from the edge of as the relatively narrow path allowed. He was so deep inside Erebor that he wondered if the outside temperatures ever touched this far and felt it was safe to say that it did not. Once he was settled down, he sent a gentle touch of curious emotion down toward his wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chaos swirl actually twitched, startled at the intrusion. The elf was treated to the familiar sensation that came from Penny when she had been heavily distracted in some task and had lost track of time. Despite being brought back to the present in awareness, the dwelf did not seem inclined to emerge from the depths and Glorfindel sent her a flicker of longing and another dose of curiosity, his emotions asking what was keeping her away from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though they had been using this strange method of communication for some time, even if it had started with Penny using it to get him to come running to whatever part of Imladris she had happened to be in, normally they were able to reach each other and continue speaking normally. The dwelf’s whirlwind did not seem inclined to leave the depths of the mountain as she flickered from a brief moment of homesickness to a healthy dose of jealousy and then confusion and exasperation. The last two were frequently around when she had been informed of some other dwarf custom or law she could not comprehend. The first two…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Glorfindel had been asked to guess, he would have said that the arrival of dearly missed family members had briefly reminded Penny that of her few friends, she would not be getting any happy reunions with the caravan and she was jealous and… There was even a faint hint of shame. Shame that she was feeling selfish enough to have wanted to have someone to hug and greet. And so she had fallen back on what she was used to and had run to hide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon thought hard about his response before he wrapped together a hot ball of irritation and essentially smacked the dwelf’s emotions with it. It was, in a way, a reminder of Vesta’s fiery emotions and that Penny had left her baby sister to deal with the situation of the caravan on her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got resentment and stubborn irritation in response and he was not above cursing her stubborn nature aloud in that moment. He narrowed his eyes then. Sending another wave of longing down to his wife and emotionally asking her to come back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When all Glorfindel got in response was sullen sulking, he decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. Glorfindel stood. He looked around again, inspecting the way the path seemed to curve around some cavern and soon vanished from the range of his glow. He tried to find a way to climb down further, but did not see anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the ellon decided to take it on faith. He looked around once more, moved to the edge of the path, and after making sure that he could still feel his wife far below, he stepped off of the ledge and fell into the dark depths of Erebor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eeeek!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0147"><h2>147. Diggy Diggy Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Born underground, suckled from a teat of stone<br/>Raised in the dark, the safety of our mountain home<br/>Skin made of iron, steel in our bones<br/>To dig and dig makes us free<br/>Come on brothers sing with me!</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34CZjsEI1yU">Wind Rose, <i>Diggy Diggy Hole</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penny was moving things around far below when she felt Glorfindel’s emotions shift to something determined. She wondered what he was planning next when suddenly she felt him approaching… Far, far too swiftly to have found a way further down on foot! The dwelf panicked, looking up where she could see a faint point of light flickering as it moved rapidly closer. She dropped everything, ignoring the clattering of stone at her feet as she leaped into the air. She had to twist and wind to get around various jagged pieces of stone, but it did not take long at all for the dwelf to collide with her falling husband and counter his fall. The elf wrapped around her instinctively, burying his face against her and trembling hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you fucking insane?!” Penny shrieked, only now feeling the lingering traces of terror in her system that she was pretty sure was both her own and her husband’s. “What were you thinking?! Why would you do that??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel murmured something, but he was clinging so tightly to her that she could not hear him. Exasperated, the dwelf lowered them both to the bottom of the pit and waited until the ellon’s trembling had eased. “What were you thinking?” She demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon’s mumble was audible this time. “I wished to see if I could find why you enjoy doing that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” The dwelf screeched, the sound echoing in the depths of the cavern. “You wanted to see why I like… I only jump off of cliffs when there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>water</span>
  </em>
  <span> below! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Water deep enough to keep me from hitting rocks</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” Glorfindel said, lifting up his head just enough to flash a tense smile at his wife. “I wished to see if I could find out why you enjoy terrifying people…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny looked stunned and then outraged. She shoved the elf away from her and turned, stomping back to where she had been before. “Of all the fucking nerve…” She muttered, ignoring the way he was softly snickering. “Should have let him hit the stupid fucking stalagmites. You understand, don’t you?” Penny asked Erebor who was also humming with faint amusement. Most of the mountain’s attention was above, where her children were filling in spaces that had been empty for too long. Despite the split attention, the mountain kept sending gentle directions to the dwelf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes...I can see it now that I have a bit of light.” Penny assured the mountain, she turned to Glorfindel. “Hey, dickhead… Get your sparkly butt over here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel, still tense with the adrenaline of intentionally falling, carefully picked his way over to the dwelf. He saw what she was digging out. “What is that?” He wondered, moving to help. He got his hands swatted out of the way for his effort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure, but Erebor wants Eydis to have it.” Penny said, continuing to carefully dig it out of the mountain with her bare hands and Erebor’s careful assistance. After a long time the thing was uncovered and both elf-bloods got a good look at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Wow.” Glorfindel said, unable to help the simplicity of the statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow’s right.” Penny said, her eyes wide. Then she blinked and looked up at Glorfindel. “Hey! You didn’t panic!” She bounced up, easily dismissing the find, and congratulating Glorfindel on not suffering a panic attack thanks to his decision to plunge into the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What was there to panic about?” Glorfindel wondered, wrapping his arms around Penny. “I knew you would be there to rescue me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are such a sa-” Penny was cut off with a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was not until breakfast the next morning that Penny and Glorfindel were seen again. They did not get up to any happy fun sexy times, they had just gone far into the depths of the mountain and Erebor had taken advantage of them being so far down. The mountain had requested specific items be dug up from below and brought to the surface. So it was with Glorfindel’s cloak wrapped up like a sack that the filthy and tired elf-bloods were seen once more. They did not stop at the table, continuing to move tiredly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked by the table, Penny tiredly said to the Company at large, “We bring gifts from Erebor…” as she continued to walk right by them and head toward one of the more private gathering rooms the Company tended to use when not making themselves visible to the public.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Glorfindel, though not as filthy as his wife as she had allowed him to do very little of the digging, followed her silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what she was muttering about last night?” Vesta asked, looking up from her crochet blanket. With so many babies on the way she had thrown herself into making as many as possible as quickly as possible. “She kept giving the impression something was tickling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was the one telling me where to tickle.” Penny said. “I can’t help it if she’s not used to someone that far under her skirt…” The dwelf reached into the improvised sack and pulled something out. She gave it a glance before chucking it toward Bombur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf caught it and checked it. It was an uncut stone that felt like it should be one stone but was in a color that he had never seen for that particular stone before. “What’s this?” The dwarf asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, Erebor had things she wanted given to the Company… Gifts. For bringing back her children.” The dwelf proceed to pull out stone after stone, checking the color before tossing it to various members of the Company. Each of these uncut stones was the size of a golf ball in her hand. She hesitated finally before tossing Dori his. The reason for her hesitation was clear. The gem had a brilliant blue color that looked like a lagoon on a gorgeous tropical day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf looked amused, but also worn and sad when she tossed blue and red gems to Fíli and Kíli respectively. And she was definitely amused when she presented Vesta with a purple stone. She even managed to produce a pink tinted gemstone to Princess Dís, despite the ‘dam not having been present until recently. She also gave the Princess a shy smile. Then she hesitated again before she pulled the next item from her sack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was not a gemstone, but it was obviously naturally made. It was some kind of metal unlike anything that had been mined before, at least in recent memory. It was shiny and had a faint blue tint to it and it was, somehow, naturally formed into a shape similar to that of a crown. The dwelf walked it over to Thorin and bowed as she handed him the offering before she returned to her spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone got some rare gemstone except for Thorin’s natural metal crown. And there were still some things in the cloak. The dwelf next pulled out something large, easily as large as both of her fists combined. She held it out to Bofur, despite having given the ‘dam a gemstone already. “This is for little baby Baggins,” the dwelf said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an uncut black opal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next were two gems almost identical except that they were different colors, one a deep green and the other a pale green. She handed those to Vesta. “For the twins.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which left only one thing… The largest thing. Something that bulged the cloak all on it’s own. The dwelf took hold of the cloak’s corner and flipped it open, revealing the prize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was large, roughly circular and spiraling in shape, and a mixture of different colors. It was the fossilized remains of some sea creature that had been buried within the mountain for millennia. “For Princess Eydis.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny scooted back to where Glorfindel was leaning against a sofa and pressed against him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes tiredly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Ori said after a moment. "I suppose if anyone had any doubt about who was supposed to reclaim and rule Erebor this has laid the last of it to rest."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps the elf-bloods would have had something to add, but they had already fallen asleep on the floor beside the sofa. Somehow, despite both of them being the tallest beings in the mountain and one of them being the oldest, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> somehow gave the impression of being nothing more than oversized children as they curled together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was about a week later that Bofur unexpectedly went into labour. The dwarf midwives, a number of whom were known to Dís personally due to her own recent birth, had clucked and fretted over the ‘dam when they had discovered that almost her entire pregnancy had happened with no real form of care at all. Glorfindel, in their opinion, did not count because he was an elf. No elf could truly know all that much about how dwarves handled or viewed childbirth. Especially not one who was only recently married himself. And what a strange thing his new wife was at that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bofur, three of them had agreed after much hurried discussion only a day after their arrival, would likely carry to dwarf term, being a dwarf herself, but since no one was entirely certain of her probable dates they could not be sure what that term would be. They knew from careful study of miscarriages that dwarves usually carried for roughly a year, miscarriage was sadly fairly common among their people so it was something that the midwives and healers had been given opportunity to look into. They also had vague ideas from ‘dams who would discover they were carrying months after their husbands had left and not returned. So while they were not as knowledgeable on the early signs and symptoms of pregnancy as Vesta and Penny might have been, they still knew a great deal more than they usually shared outside of those in their profession and with expectant mothers. Dís, having had two children before Eydís, had recognised the signs far earlier than the younger and more inexperienced ‘dams, which had made it easier to get the wedding out of the way. The midwife who had dealt with her, Aslaug, had immediately taken Bofur and Vesta on as her charges. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bofur, the midwife felt, would be relatively straight forward, she was generally fit and able, had conceived with apparent ease after months of travel and weeks of starvation, made it through winter on short rations and a battle besides without losing the child. Add to that the fact that the babe was half hobbit, a diminutive race anyway, and Aslaug saw no reason why the babe should not be a relatively simple delivery even if early by dwarf standards. Bilbo, and Penny, had assured her that hobbit pregnancies were significantly shorter than those of dwarves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta, on the other hand, was of concern to the midwife. She was tiny, for all the dwarf blood she apparently had the hobbit features seemed to be more dominant. Her size at very nearly seven months pregnant was such that Aslaug had no trouble at all believing that she carried twins, rare as such things were among dwarves they had been known to happen. Her minute stature meant that the midwife was more concerned that the babies would eventually grow too big to be safely delivered, or too big for the pregnancy to continue until they were considered viable, to allow the midwife to rest easy with the thought of having the little princess under her care. Having any member of the royal family in her care was an honour and a concern, but on this occasion it was more than that. Vesta was not merely the mother of the future heir to the throne, she was Mahal’s Blessing, and a brief demonstration of the abilities available to her showed the midwife why she was considered that way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad enough if a princess were to die in her care, let alone a religious figure. Still Aslaug was the most experienced of all of the midwives, and they had all arrived to find a far greater number of expectant mothers than they had dreamed of, and so care of the dwobbit fell to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All her concern over the tiny dwobbit, however, was quickly shoved to the side when she received word that Bofur’s waters had broken and the ‘dam was in labour. Even if they were not completely certain of her dates, to Aslaug’s mind this was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>too early</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Bofur should have had at least two months left in a normal dwarf pregnancy. The midwife was not entirely sure that a longer than normal hobbit pregnancy would be enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours passed, the Company fretted, and Glorfindel was eventually approached to see if he could either dull the pain that Bilbo was experiencing alongside his wife, or put the hobbit to sleep. Bilbo, it seemed, could put on a brave face for a large number of things, the echoes of childbirth, however, was not one of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a fascinating thing,” Dís observed as she watched Bilbo’s face scrunch up as he let out a low groan. Aslaug had thrown him out when she realised that his pains were not false sympathy but a transmission of Bofur’s through the strange soul link that the pair shared. Then she glanced at Nori and Dwalin, who were staring at the hobbit with wide eyes and pale faces. “I always wondered if the males of our races would be able to take the pain of childbearing as we are expected to,” she added. “Perhaps a greater understanding of it will be beneficial.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli, on the other hand, just looked like he was going to be sick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That will be us in a few months, Ma,” he pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dís smiled, “at least you will understand what you are asking of your wife should you ever ask her to bear more of your children.”   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When attempting to block Bilbo’s ability to feel Bofur’s pain did not work, Glorfindel took another approach… He filled the hobbit with euphoria and flooded the poor small man with every loopy feeling that the ellon had felt from Men on various pain killers and narcotics when in the healing wing of Imladris. That… Seemed to work better, with Bilbo going loose and getting a dopey look about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Glorfindel was busy focusing on Bilbo, Penny was seated near her husband and was doing a goofy little dance in her excitement over the situation. Suddenly she froze and gasped before leaping to her feet and racing out of the room. The dwelf was not gone long, but her clothes were obviously windswept when she returned with an armful of freshly picked wildflowers. Considering none were yet growing this close to the mountain, there was no telling just where she had gone. She skipped over to the emotionally drugged hobbit and plopped them down in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Wow…” Bilbo slurred, looking at the flowers. “Thank you, I can’t believe I forgot.” Despite occasionally flinching when pain leaked through the stupor Glorfindel was projecting onto him, Bilbo’s fingers expertly began to weave the stems of the flowers into an intricate and tightly bound wreath. “These convey a lovely message, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf gave a wry smirk before moving to sit next to her husband once more. “You’re very welcome. I had to figure it out sometime, especially after a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ranger</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to remind me that there was more to flowers than medicinal uses and cute nicknames.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo gave a snort, fully believing that everyone should know the flower language. “Wherever did you get some of these? I don’t think they grow wild at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny snorted and shook her head. “Let’s just say, one day someone’s finally going to be fast enough to throw me in jail or hit me with a sword for all of the laws I find to break.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel rolled his eyes and raised Penny’s hand up to press a kiss to the back of it. He said, “Thranduil thinks you’re adorable, especially when you fumble about trying to act like a lady. I don’t think he’s going to throw you into his dungeon just for raiding his garden so that a newborn half-hobbit could have proper flowers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> think I’m adorable.” Penny corrected. “Keep focusing on poor Bilbo. He doesn’t need to know what it feels like. Especially not if she tears. My sister once explained to me what </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt like. If you ever take a piece of raw chicken and then rip it in half with your bare hands… That slow flesh tear you can feel, that’s how she described it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elf gave his wife a horrified and disgusted look, ripping his hand away from hers and causing her to laugh at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took several more hours, but then it happened. The first baby to be born in Erebor in almost two centuries came into the world. She was tiny and full of fight with an excellent pair of lungs on her as she flailed her arms. Her parents fell in love with her soft brown curls, little pointy ears, wispy mustache, and tiny feet at first sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They named her Opal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That will be us in a few months,” K</span>
  <span>íli said softly as the three of them lay in bed later that night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It will,” Vesta replied, curling closer to him. “Think you two can handle it? It’s possible that Glorfindel won’t be able to do the same for you that he did for Bilbo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Fíli asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it’s going to be more difficult for me,” Vesta told him gently. “Because it’s twins, and I’m not as tall or broad as Bofur. They’ll be more dwarf than I am too. It’s going to be a harder delivery with twice as many opportunities for something to go wrong. I’ll probably need him there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were silent for a long time after that, but the dwobbit could see the wheels turning in the minds of her two husbands. It was something that she had expected, although she had never had her own children in the Before she had known plenty of people who had. She had been at the age where most people would have already settled down and started a family of their own. She never had, had never met the right man, or men as it turned out, and had not felt any rush to either. She had wanted children, there was never any questioning that, but the time had never seemed right. At least she understood why now. Still, even without children of her own she had worked with enough women and enough friends who had to know about the process. It was amazing how often a group of mothers in a room together would discuss their birth stories. Frankly, the process sounded pretty terrifying even with modern niceties like epidurals, emergency caesareans, gas and air, and all the rest. And that was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let alone twins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Worry will not change anything,” Fíli murmured. “We will be there with you and our strength will be yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the dwobbit grumbled, “and you’ll get to feel every contraction. This soul bond thing sucks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There has to be a reason it works this way,” Kíli huffed. “Although I suppose it would keep the elves from having too many children if they both felt it every time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am definitely looking forward to Penny and Glorfindel going through this at some point,” Vesta muttered a little bit vindictively. “Why should they have all the happy easy stuff.” Hormones, the dwobbit concluded, were a bitch, because about two seconds later she burst into tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was not all that unusual for her either. Most nights, in fact, she would cry from massively shifting hormones and sheer exhaustion. Growing twins, it turned out, was tiring. Fíli and Kíli had become accustomed to just holding her until she either told them what had set her off, or she stopped. Most of the time she just pulled away, angry at herself for letting her emotions run so wild. Women had been having babies for millennia, she had to cope with it the same as they had. It did not help that her life seemed to be spiraling out of her control again. Her relationship with Fíli and Kíli, while the highlight of her life, had not exactly progressed the way that she had thought or intended. Marriage had obviously been in her future, there was little questioning it after her conversation with Lady Noen, but the soul bonding had not even been something that they had been given a chance to prepare for, not that anyone really knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to prepare for such a thing. The actual wedding ceremony had been rushed. The preparation had been rushed, the hall had been mostly full of people none of the three of them knew and it had all been a big show anyway. Even her pregnancy, as wonderful as it was, had been turned into a show. A sign from Mahal that her marriage was planned and smiled upon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything about her marriage had been turned into something to be examined and analysed and picked apart by everyone around them. She hated it and she had expected it. She just wished she had been given more time to become accustomed to it all before everything had picked up speed the way it had. Not that it was something that she could really put into words. Instead she simply let her husbands hold her until she fell asleep.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The thing Erebor led Penny to that was a gift for Eydis is called Ammolite and very large specimens can be found. Here's an example: <a href="https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-EyEzLz9XiV4/XHLYr8t3cDI/AAAAAAAAQ0A/i7B4MOLVSp4ARjGE3X9iO-l9Z2D-ild1wCLcBGAs/s1600/A%2Bgigantic%2Bopalized%2Bammonite%2Bfossil%2Bfrom%2B%2Bsouthern%2BAlberta%252C%2BCanada.%2B%25281%2529.jpg">Ammolite Example</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0148"><h2>148. Whistle While You Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just whistle while you work<br/>And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place<br/>So hum a merry tune<br/>It won't take long when there's a song<br/>To help you set the pace</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIwa9sPFT5I">Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, <i>Whistle While You Work</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With the dwarves of Ered Luin returned to Erebor, there was less need for an elf and a dwelf to help out. Well, more like less desire for the pointy-ears to help anyway. They were welcomed to join cleaning crews, the ones that involved scrubbing away dust and grime, but aside from that they were politely told ‘no.’ And the reasoning behind it was not even something worth complaining about. It was a matter of pride for the dwarves to rebuild the dwarf kingdom. It was understandable, if a bit silly, but neither of them bothered to put up a fight. This left the two-elf bloods rather bored. Glorfindel spent most of his time visiting the various pregnant ‘dams with the midwives, his healing abilities being put to good use. Mostly with helping control morning sickness long enough for them to eat something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny helped make sure the herbal medicines were stocked, flying far and wide to get things that were not yet growing around or in the mountain yet. Then… She was kind of bored. She got to visit and play with little Opal. And Bilbo trusted her enough to let her hold and watch the baby while Bofur would take a nap… If someone else did not beat the dwelf to the task, that is. But aside from that, the dwelf was bored. So she flew down to Dale and fired up the forge so she could work on an idea. Without Berechon to guide her over the little fiddly bits from her memory, it took a while, but eventually the dwelf had a functioning version of what she wanted. Then she just had to buy her own supply of yarn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plopping down on the floor near where Vesta tended to do her yarn work in the gathering room, the dwelf dropped several bundles of differently colored yarn. She then spent an hour or so tying lengths of it to make a net with small squares, as if one were planning to fish for tiny minnows. Of course it tangled frequently as she made the net and she cursed the entire time she had to untangle the long strands. Once that was done, the dwelf set it aside and started cutting the rest of her yarn into lengths about two inches long, keeping them neatly stacked in piles of their colors. Once </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was complete, the dwelf took up the net she had made, stared at it for a while, before grabbing a handful of cut yarn and her newly forged toy… Then she started to work in movements that were a bit stiff from lack of recent use of this particular skill, but with obvious knowledge of what she was doing. Soon her hands remembered the movements and the best way to work at speed as she wrapped bits of yarn around forged metal, poked it through the holes in her net, twisted, hooked, latched, pulled, wrapped, poked, hooked, latched, pulled, wrapped, poked, hooked, latched, pulled...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf would move to restock the supply of a certain color in her hand from time to time or switch out for a different color, but to anyone observing her, it was clear she knew what she was doing. As the dwelf worked, she had a small playful smile on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta stared at the crochet hook. It had followed her across Middle Earth, from Imladris to Ered Luin and back more than once. It had survived falling from a cliff deep under the Misty Mountains, and any number of frustrated moments when a project simply was not working out the way that the dwobbit had intended it to. Now it lay in two pieces, snapped where years of use had worn the metal thin and the heat of a moment of frustration had finally put an end to her most prized belonging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many would hold jewels or wealth in higher esteem than a simple piece of steel which had been bent and molded into a tool for her craft. Much like Fíli, who had tools for his craft that he prized and had been relieved to find had reached him in one piece, Vesta was fond of her crochet hooks. She was particularly fond of this one, it was the first that had been made for her, it was the one that she used most often, it was an old friend that had helped her to work through any number of times when she had needed to vent or settle her mind in ways that interacting with people could not help. Vesta’s craft had done more for her mental health in the years since she had arrived in Middle Earth than she thought her friends and husbands would ever realise, and now her favourite hook lay in her lap in two pieces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was not a good day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s ear flicked at the snapping sound, but she did not look up. She had taken over one corner of the room, on the floor, for her project and was diligently working on it even as her fingers ached from the unused to activity. It was not until she felt a change that she was uniquely suited to noticing that she looked up. Vesta’s breathing pattern had changed. The dwobbit’s breaths had become jerky and labored and there was definite hitching. Alarmed, the dwelf dropped her project and rose to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta!” Penny rushed over to her sister, which was not far with how close her corner was to where Vesta usually sat. “Are you okay? Is it the twins?” Penny looked from her sister’s face to the very large stomach that the dwelf could see moving as one of the twins shifted, then back to her sister’s face… The dwobbit looked as if tears were starting to gather in her eyes and in her hand she held… A broken crochet hook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf’s lips twitched then, wanting to smile as she thought it was just hormones. But there was something about the way the dwobbit was holding the hook. It reminded Penny of something… It reminded her of when her hair elastic had broken all those years ago. Making a soft sound, the dwelf moved aside Vesta’s yarn and sat beside the dwobbit before wrapping her arms around her sister and holding her tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a stupid hook,” the dwobbit half sobbed after a while. “That’s all, just a stupid crochet hook.” She sighed. “It was the first hook they made me,” Vesta added. “It’s been through so much with me. I thought it would carry on forever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it can be fixed.” Penny suggested, rubbing Vesta’s shoulder soothingly. “Or made into a pretty memento so you can still carry it with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Vesta muttered, still looking down at her hook. “Such a stupid thing to be upset about. I hate hormones.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny snorted and shook her head. “I was sobbing my eyes out over a hair tie when mine broke.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that came with you,” Vesta pointed out. “Of course it would upset you that it broke. This was just the first hook that the smiths made for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which sounds like a good sentimental reason to hang on to something.” Penny agreed. “And be upset when it breaks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose,” the dwobbit agreed, setting the broken hook to one side before scrubbing her hands over her eyes. “I’m such a mess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. You’re just under a lot of stress. Want to go back to the room I’m sharing with Sunflower and get a massage?” Penny offered, snuggling her sister. She would have offered to go to the dwobbit’s own rooms, but she did not want to intrude on anywhere the princes saw as their private space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have Jupiter under my dress,” the dwobbit gestured to the massive bump that contained the twins. “I don’t think a massage is going to work somehow. I think I might just take a bath. Thanks, though, for the offer.” She rested her head against her sister’s shoulder. “I can’t wait for this part to be over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is possible. My mother and sister both went to massage school and were taught. The pregnant woman lays on her sides instead of her stomach or back.” Penny said, fiddling with some of Vesta’s hair. “But if you’d rather go have a bath, I understand.” The dwelf peered down at the large bulge of her tiny sister’s stomach. “Jupiter… Are you going to name them after the moons? Like Europa, Ganymede, Callisto, or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, name my kids after the poor unfortunate souls Jupiter had affairs with?” Vesta shook her head. “No, I just really do feel like I swallowed a planet and the twins are playing football with my insides. I’m going to pop, I know I am, and we haven’t thought about names or anything really. Too tired in the evenings, half the time I’m asleep as soon as I have one of them to latch onto. Which is about the only time we see each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Pop…” Penny thought a moment and started giggling. “I played a trick on Glorfindel the other night. Told him I was glad you would be having kids the hobbit or dwarf way because it was a lot harder to recover from them the way we have them in our world…” The dwelf started snickering harder. “He wanted to know how that was and… I might have shown him the chest burster scene from one of the Alien movies… He freaked out. And considering I had </span><em><span>already</span></em> <em><span>shown him an actual child birthing video</span></em><span>…” Her snickers exploded into genuine laughter.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta stared at her sister. “Why would you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that to him?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny pulled her giggles under control. “It was the way he phrased it… It triggered me.” The dwelf admitted, still looking amused. “Remember our first big fight thing when he and I vanished for a few days after and when we returned I knocked him to the ground and was banging his head on the floor? Yeah… He still can’t phrase things like that without me wanting to beat him up…” She snorted, a big grin on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of you are utterly ridiculous,” the dwobbit snorted, then pulled a face. “Urgh, I don’t think I’m going to have any ribs left by the time this is done,” she shifted. “And I’ve probably got another couple of months left yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf perked up. “Want me to summon the big dandelion to come and ease your aches and pains before your bath since you don’t want a massage?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will love you both forever if you do,” Vesta muttered with another groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny focused for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within five minutes, Glorfindel walked into the room. He headed over to where Penny and Vesta were sitting and took his wife’s hand for a moment before sitting on Vesta’s other side, sandwiching the dwobbit between them. “I do not have to ask if you are miserable or not.” The ellon stated, offering his hand to the dwobbit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She accepted his hand with a grateful sigh, relaxing as she felt some of the ellon’s healing energy rush through her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel hummed softly as he healed the dwobbit. He eased away the bruising to her organs and muscles as well as focusing on one of her ribs where a tiny little twinge indicated that the bone was stressed almost to the point of cracking. “I believe, since you have hobbit blood, that perhaps we should see about getting more fruits and vegetables for you.” He looked dismayed for a moment before turning to his wife. “Even if that means you have to go for a long flight to find them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.” Penny said, bobbing her head in a way that made her short hair bounce. It had grown an inch or so since the wagon incident, but was still very short.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The harvests are starting to come in,” Vesta replied, some of the occupants of the mountain had managed to get some small cottage gardens going just outside the gates. They weren’t much, but they had provided a source of fresh food that did not have to be purchased from elsewhere. Bilbo had been heavily involved in them, but it would be a long time until Erebor would be able to have any sort of self sufficiency. “And we can increase our orders from Lake Town. I’m getting what I can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll head down to Dale, later.” Penny said. “We haven’t checked the gardens there since I took the horses to Imladris. Something nice has surely grown back since then. If I don’t find anything good, I can easily wander further. Maybe even swipe something from Thranduil’s garden.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many of his people remain?” Glorfindel wondered. Not many knew it, but Penny had gone back to Mirkwood a couple of times since her outburst of tweenage drama. The dwelf was surprisingly chatty with Thranduil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little over half, last I heard.” The dwelf replied. “The others have already left heading west. Mostly to help build boats for the rest of them. They’re excited, they never expected to be called to Valinor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine that many of them will stay behind this time,” Vesta said with a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want your bath before you fall asleep?” Penny wondered, keeping her voice soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m going,” her sister said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want help?” The dwelf offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Vesta staggered to her feet. “I’ll go to the private bath in the house, that way if I doze off one or other of my husbands will find me pretty quickly. You two carry on,” she waved a hand and waddled from the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s lips twitched at the waddling. It was so adorable… But, since her honeybutt was there and the dwobbit had indicated for them to carry on. Well, that seemed a suggestion for some prime snuggling time. And that’s exactly what they did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta carefully fastened her mithril necklace, smoothing it in place as her back twinged again. It was too early for the sensation to be anything other than phantom pains, but they were annoying. It did not help that she did not have a hook the right size to continue with her work. At least keeping her hands busy with her crochet also helped to keep her mind off the various aches and pains of pregnancy. Writing a multitude of names and other information about the new arrivals to the mountain as each family claimed their new homes just did not distract her in the same way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should rest,” Kíli said from the door to the dressing room. She glanced back at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got weeks yet,” she replied, “I’ll go mad if I just stop and hang around. Especially now that…” she trailed off as he came in to kneel next to her chair and she twisted to look at him as he rested his hand on her stomach. For a moment, the twins stilled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re worried,” Kíli told her. “You’re so tired all the time. No one will judge you for resting as you should. What would you have done in your world had this happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most women where I come from work until a few days before they are due to give birth,” Vesta shrugged. “I would have worked, just like I am now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can hardly believe that’s safe,” Kíli shook his head. “You do not have to stop working entirely, but perhaps you could slow down?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. “I am more accustomed to making toys,” he admitted as she took it, “but when I put my mind to it, I can make other things as well. I used the broken end and made a new handle for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The box contained her crochet hook, or the hooked end of it at least, carefully encased in a beautifully turned and polished wooden handle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect,” Vesta breathed. “How did you…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Carefully and with a lot of failed practice attempts,” Kíli admitted. “Which is why it took me so long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only been a week,” his wife laughed happily. “I thought it would be ages until someone had a moment to make me a new one!” She set the box on the table so that she could take Kíli’s face in her small hands and kiss him. He covered her hands with his and looked at her with dark, serious eyes as they parted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please rest,” he said. “Not because I made you this, I would ask it anyway. Rest for the sake of the twins, rest for the sake of your health. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” the dwobbit ran her thumb over his cheek. “Alright, I’ll slow down, I promise. I’ll have Birgir reorganise everything so that I’m only working mornings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that will do for a start,” Kíli conceded. Vesta huffed and smacked his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hush and help me up,” she ordered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got to his feet and held out his hands to her, hauling her upright effortlessly with a bright grin. Then, because he could, he pulled her against him and kissed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta was not on time for her first appointment that morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while, but Penny had finished her project. She spread it out in her room and trimmed the bits of yarn that were too long so that it was all nice and even. Then she went to the laundry and washed it before wringing out as much of the water as she could. Then she hung it up back in her room and focused on drying it out while she left to go tend to some other business. First she went to the kitchen where she appropriated some corn that she then cut off of the cob. Then the dwelf tracked down the best person for the job… He was not far away, being in the kitchens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you please dry this out  for me, Dori?” Penny put on a bad attempt at a cutesy face while holding out the bowl of corn niblets to the dwarf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am fairly certain,” Dori said as he worked on making bread to go with the night’s dinner. “That you are perfectly capable of drying them out on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny huffed, looking down into the bowl. “Possibly, but you can do it faster.” She pouted, knowing perfectly well that alone would not work on Dori, but she had a trump card up her sleeve. “It’s for Vesta.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dori slapped down the dough he had been working and turned an exasperated look upon the dwelf. “How in Mahal’s name is dried corn something Vesta would want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf looked insulted. “I’m not going to give her dried corn.” Penny said, as if explaining to a child. “But I am going to pop the corn in a little bit of oil and make popcorn with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf looked steadily at the dwelf for a few minutes before reaching out and holding a hand over the bowl. He started to pull the moisture out of the corn. “If you had not already shown me you are capable of at least giving ideas for edible food to people… You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> show me how this ‘popcorn’ is done and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me about the variations it was given that you can remember.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely!” Penny beamed. And that was exactly what she did as she made the popcorn, telling the dwarf all of the variations she had seen and could remember. When she left with a large bowl of the popped kernels, she left a smaller one with Dori so that he could munch on it while he worked on the bread.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny tracked down her sister, rolled up project under one arm and a large bowl of popcorn in the other. She even had a canvas bag slung over one shoulder from which the gentle clinking of glass could be heard. The dwelf paused in the entrance to the common room where the members of the Company, the various members of their family, and others tended to gather to spend time together and work on various small projects. She wrinkled her nose, taking a sniff. “Has someone been violating the sanctity of the common room?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doubtful,” Vesta sniffed but couldn’t smell anything. “Unless it’s you and Glorfindel. Most of us are in our own places now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf sniffed and gave a shake of her head. “Nah, we keep our funtimes to the throne room.” She said it so casually and with just enough of a smirk that it made it seem as if she were not completely serious. It made it easy to shrug it off as a bad joke. “I come bearing gifts!” The first ‘gift’ was the bowl of popcorn that the dwelf held out to Vesta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, the good stuff,” the dwobbit smiled, shrugging off the comment about the throne room. It wasn’t like anyone could catch the dwelf anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I also have a selection of drinks! We have grape juice…” Penny pulled a bottle of purple liquid from the bag. “Apple juice.” A bottle of golden liquid joined it. “And cool water freshly melted from the snow at the top of the mountain!” Penny preened as she pulled out the bottle of water. Some cups were taken from the bag and joined the bottles on the side table. “Oh yeah, and tea that Bilbo assured me would help ease any tension you had without harming the twins or being disgusting.” The tea was added to the selection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apple juice,” Vesta said happily. “Oh, I’ve missed apple juice the last few months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grinned and poured out a glass of apple juice for Vesta. “And now…” The dwelf took a step back before holding up her project. She held two of the corners up before letting it unroll. It was nearly as long as the dwelf was tall and easily wide enough that she could have used it for a blanket if she wanted. The pattern was kind of geometric and looked like it could have been something more native to one of the Americas. There was a dark grey border with evenly spaced indents and each corner was in a brighter, lighter blue. There was a brown on the corners and more dark grey outlining that and a more orange color inside the next line. There were lines that curved and bent with light grey heads inside their dark grey borders that could have been wheat or cattails. Then there was the centerpiece, a large diamond in three different shades of blue and inside that more brown and light grey that could have made it look like an island or a mountain inside a lake. Or a great big eye, depending on how one wanted to look at it. And the whole thing was obviously a big, fluffy rug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s for the twins!” Penny said brightly, lowering it enough to grin at Vesta over the top. “So they’ll have something soft to lay on if you want to set them down on the floor to play!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gorgeous!” Vesta exclaimed, although she did not try to get out of her seat. She really was beginning to resemble a beached whale. “Thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem at all!” Penny said, moving the rug so that it draped over Vesta’s big belly. And legs, and entire lower half. It really was pretty big for someone two feet shorter than the dwelf. Thankfully it was clean. She grinned at the dwobbit before sitting next to her. “After all, that’s about the best I can do for a baby shower.” She nudged her sister. “Disney marathon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mulan?” Vesta suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ha! One of my favorites!” The dwelf nestled next to the dwobbit and let her soul form ripple out of her body. It did not take long before the memory of the movie started to play. While it was still going through the opening phases, the dwelf’s voice murmured, “I asked Lady Noen about the soul thing. She said it wouldn’t work if you were pregnant. Your soul is too busy guarding and nourishing your baby’s souls, so it won’t leave the body that’s growing them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose that answers that question,” the dwobbit shrugged as she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth. “Not that I’d be able to do all that much with it in the long run, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I always thought it was best for helping me remember things.” Penny said, and then trailed off into silence as they watched the movie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Artemis is feeling horrid today, not the plague, but pretty bad. And I'm not much better. So enjoy an early post today! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0149"><h2>149. You're Gonna Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're gonna fly with every dream you chase<br/>We just have to believe things work out like they should<br/>Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me<br/>You're gonna be, always loved by me.</p><p> </p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kLs4VdfFlQ">Reba McEntire, <i>You're Gonna Be</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vesta went into labour one morning nearly five weeks after Opal had been born. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To start she had assumed it was just the same twinges that she had been experiencing for weeks off and on. As far as Aslaug and the other dwarves were concerned it was still too early. Not by much, but enough to cause concern. Then again, the dwobbit was carrying twins and she definitely looked like she had reached the limit of how large the babies could get. The pains, much as they had over the past few weeks, made her irritable and far more so than usual. She had always been accused of having a hot temper, but on this occasion it was definitely worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was in the middle of a discussion with a dwarf from Ered Luin about the shop he had selected when she felt a pop and a flood of wet warmth. She paused mid sentence, then continued with the interview. It was not until the dwarf had left that she turned to Birgir, who had remained her assistant while others had been selected to help her husbands, and told him to find Fíli, Kíli, Glorfindel and Aslaug. In that order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you certain, Princess?” Birgir asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never done this before,” Vesta replied. “I’m not sure at all. But I’m pretty sure my waters just broke. So I need you to find the relevant people and cancel the rest of my appointments. I don’t think I’m going to be working for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Princess, of course,” the dwarf hurried out and Vesta sighed. Time to get back to her house. Fortunately, Dís had the office next to hers and a moment later she appeared in the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Birgir says that you believe it is time,” the older princess stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it might be,” the dwobbit groaned as another pain flashed through her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was less like pain, really, and more like a very tight and unpleasant cramp. Very unpleasant. She had thought her period pains were occasionally bad, bad enough to leave her curled in a ball and nearly sobbing with pain. These were very quickly building up to that and beyond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get you back to your home,” Dís said, watching her carefully. “I imagine that my sons will be there already if you are experiencing that much discomfort, I understand that they have a similar bond with you that Bofur and Master Baggins have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta accepted the offered hand with a nod. Mentally she began to count, remembering all the medical dramas she used to watch in the Before. Now that she thought about it, the pains had been more intense and increasing in frequency all morning and she had ignored it. Worse, she did not think she was ready. Not to give birth and not to raise a baby, let alone twins.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta could feel a soothing sensation wash over her. Glorfindel was obviously not close enough to heal, but he could help with relaxing the dwobbit and helping her disperse the pain as he neared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time people had started arriving, Vesta was already in her house and changed into a loose nightgown. She had begun to pace as she waited, pausing every few minutes to wait out a contraction. From what the hobbit midwives had told Penny, hobbit births tended to progress quickly once they got started and given that hobbits in general seemed to have large, healthy, families, Vesta saw no reason to disbelieve that statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nor did Aslaug, who tried to convince the dwobbit that it would be a good idea to get onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will get into bed,” the dwobbit gasped around a contraction, “when I am good and bloody ready and not before.” The midwife pulled a face, but ultimately fell silent rather than arguing. Vesta suspected that there would probably be a moment where Aslaug would want to say ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I told you so</span>
  </em>
  <span>’  a bit later on, but for the moment she did not want to stop moving unless she really had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paced for a while longer, rolling her head back over her shoulders as she took deep breaths. The last thing she needed now was to lose her temper and set the house on fire. It was nice, however, to see Fíli and Kíli doubling over every time that she felt the sharp squeeze of a contraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you still on your feet?” Kíli asked after a while, she had lost track of the number of contractions the three of them had experienced at that point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels better,” Vesta groaned, “if I keep moving.” She paced for a while longer, only half listening to the others in the room as Fíli walked next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is going more easily for her than it did for Lady Bofur,” Aslaug commented softly to Dís, “as advanced as she is, I had thought she would already have retired to the bed in pain by now. Hobbit blood is stronger than I had believed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had no doubt of it,” Dís murmured back. “It had to be to allow her to stand up to Thorin in his temper so stubbornly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a rushing sound from out in the hallway followed by the rattling of the door as if a large gust of wind hit it… Obviously Penny had arrived. But despite that, she made no move to enter the room, merely staying out in the hallway where Glorfindel was already loitering, just in case he was needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we won’t need the elf,” Aslaug said in a near whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we need Glorfindel, get Glorfindel,” Vesta growled. “I hear better than dwarves,” she added, “but not as well as elves. You aren’t as quiet as you think.” Kíli scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies,” Aslaug replied stiffly, evidently not appreciative of the questioning of her skills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the hallway just outside of Vesta, Fíli, and Kíli’s house, Penny was leaning back against Glorfindel. She was humming softly to herself as she waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel had his arms around Penny as he leaned against the wall. His chin was resting gently atop the dwelf’s head and his eyes were closed. His brow was furrowed as he worked to help Vesta, Fíli, and Kíli deal with the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was several hours until Vesta finally gave birth. It was not, to her great surprise, as much of a disaster as she had spent so many months fearing it would be. It hurt, it was always going to, and Fíli and Kíli had suffered with the pain more than the dwobbit had, their bodies and minds not designed to cope with it in the same way that hers was. It was a different kind of pain to the sort they would be accustomed to from any accidental injuries during training, battle or even their earlier day to day life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A son,” Aslaug said after the first of the twins was born, passing him to Dís since Kíli was gasping and holding his hand against his chest while shooting Vesta a look that spoke volumes about her previously hidden strength. Fíli was sat behind her, her back flush against his chest as he talked softly in her ear. It was nonsense mostly, but it was reassuring enough that she was more relaxed than she had been before she finally took to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a few minutes things seemed to ease a little, then contractions started again as did the abuse of Kíli’s hand. The second baby, a girl, came into the world to the sound of her brother’s cries and her father’s yelp sounded as one of the bones in his hand snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny murmured, “You realize if we do ever have a child that no one will be able to help ease the pain for you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are an evil woman.” Glorfindel murmured back, causing the dwelf to giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheets changed, dwobbit cleaned and Kíli’s hand treated after it had started to swell from the rough treatment, Vesta sat propped up with pillows as she fed her daughter. Her son, who had been born with a wealth of hair that was as golden as Fíli’s, was held by his grandmother as he slept contently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I confess,” Dís said, “I had feared you would not be able to survive this.” Vesta smiled tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither did I,” the dwobbit confessed, “it’s why I wanted Glorfindel so nearby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you given thought to getting a wet nurse?” Dís asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some,” Fíli replied before Vesta could. “Our wife is a little resistant to it,” he continued, “but we have agreed it would be for the best to have at least a night nurse as soon as the one we’ve chosen is ready. Bofur agreed to cover until then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one else should have to lose sleep for our children, Fíli,” Vesta snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will welcome the help,” Dís assured her. “The night time feedings can be the most difficult. I was resistant to the idea with Fíli, but after two months I welcomed it, if only so that I could have a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. I cannot imagine surviving two with such habits.” She cooed over the boy in her arms. “And it will be for years, many dwarf babies do not leave the breast until they are five or six.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather abruptly, a wet nurse sounded like a much better idea than it had only moments before. Certainly in the Before it was not so normal for a child to remain on the breast past about two years old. Five years feeding twins seemed a lot more daunting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I suppose I will look forward to Gyda being ready to help us,” Vesta subsided, much to the surprise of her husbands who exchanged glances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you given any thought to names?” Dís asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asta,” Kíli piped up, “our daughter will be Asta.” It was one of two names that they had discussed for twin girls, and obviously the one that Kíli had preferred. What they had not managed to think of, however, were any names should they have had twin boys. Or any boy. They had not liked any of the options they had thought of which followed a traditional naming convention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Orion?” Vesta asked softly as she gazed at her daughter’s dark hair. She had almost expected both of the children to resemble just one of their fathers, it was startling to see the same stark difference between the twins as there was between their fathers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unusual,” Dís said, almost disapprovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Appropriate,” Fíli disagreed, reaching to take his son from his mother. “Everything about our marriage has begun with a break in convention. Such a thing should continue. Does it have a meaning?” He asked his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a star cluster where I come from,” Vesta said, the reply just vague enough to keep those in the room who were unaware of her true origins from realising just how far away that was. “The hunter, it’s from a story where we come from. Penny would probably tell it better. I’m too tired at the moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is hardly a surprise,” Aslaug commented. “Once you have finished with Asta I suggest you get some sleep. I imagine you will have plenty of people willing to watch over the twins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you take them out to meet everyone before they go into their cribs?" Vesta suggested to Fíli and Kíli. "I'm going to take a quick nap." Her husbands nodded. "And, Kíli, get Glorfindel to look at your hand." Her tone was apologetic and he gave her a gentle kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” he promised as he carefully took Asta from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel was gently massaging Kíli’s hand. The swelling and redness had already gone and the bone was starting to knit back into place. It would still take a few days to heal completely if Glorfindel worked on it at least once a day. If not, it would take a week or two to finish knitting with the way the ellon had boosted the healing process. As he worked, Glorfindel did his best to keep from sensing Kíli’s surface thoughts. Especially since Penny was sitting nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf was merely sitting, watching as Fíli showed off the twins to the Company. She had briefly held Orion, but Asta was in too much demand since she was a girl and the dwelf had not gotten a turn. Honestly she figured it had more to do with little girls being precious and neither of the fathers trusting her, and so she did not even attempt to try to hold Asta. She had not said anything except to congratulate the new fathers and then had seated herself next to her husband. The dwelf seemed content to merely sit quietly and observe as King and Company cooed over the twins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you will permit me to work on your hand some each day, it will only take a few days to fully heal.” Glorfindel informed the young prince. “If this is all the time you have to spare, then it could take up to two weeks to finish healing with the energy I have used in this mending.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should easily be able to find the time,” Kíli said gratefully. “I can hardly believe my wife managed to break my hand. I have long known that she is stronger than she appears, but I had never thought she could be hiding that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is deceptive in that her strength is hidden behind a small hobbit form.” Glorfindel agreed. “Though sometimes I think even she is unaware of her potential because she has had no cause to work on that aspect of herself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would not be a surprise,” Kíli agreed, “to my knowledge she has always been more comfortable with using her gift should she need to fight than doing so physically. All the strength in the world cannot entirely compensate for a shorter stature.” He flexed his hand and winced. “Next time, Fíli gets to hold her hand,” he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must admit it would be quite entertaining to see one so small throw larger opponents around, even if it were only in the training arena.” Glorfindel mused, his mind remembering all of the times the relatively shorter Penny had manhandled him when he was particularly irritating. He then smiled slightly. “Assuming Vesta desires another time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think this time is proof enough that nothing protects perfectly,” Kíli snorted. “It would have been amusing to see her use her full strength against elves,” he added, his smile a little mischievous, “Fíli came across her training once, in Ered Luin. He said he enjoyed the encounter. I think that was the first time I realised that he was thinking about Vesta seriously. The only time we had met her before that was with Vali and Dwalin. She was more reserved that day, certainly nothing like the dwobbit we met again once she was recovered from Vali’s death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny flinched unexpectedly and stood. She excused herself, claiming she wished to head to the kitchens, and left. She did not look at anyone as she walked out of the gathering area and slipped away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel pursed his lips, but made no comment. “Perhaps it would be at that.” He mused instead. “It would do Elrond’s sons good if she were to show off her strength against them. They teased her quite a bit in the early stages of her training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not tell her I said this,” Kíli had also watched Penny leave with a confused frown, “I think Vesta enjoys being treated like she is more fragile than she really is. Certainly not over protected, as we have a habit of doing, but enough to hide how powerful she really is.” He yawned. “I should get my daughter back from Glóin before he absconds with her. He’s always been fond of children, I think he was a little bit disappointed that his own wife was not one of those who fell with child after the Durin’s Trials. Excuse me, and thank you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all have our own little pleasures.” Glorfindel murmured at the idea of Vesta enjoying being treated as if she were fragile. He nodded to the prince. “Should there be time, I will work on your hand again tomorrow during luncheon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kíli smiled and bowed. Then he went to take his daughter from Glóin as Fíli took Orion from Thorin. The twins were beginning to fuss and it had been a long day for the princes as well. It was definitely time for them to retire even though it was still relatively early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night Penny had a dream similar to ones she had years before. In it, she was in a bar. A modern one like she had been in back Before. She danced to music that sounded like something out of the forties before she wandered away from there and went toward the bar itself. She pulled herself onto a barstool and ordered a drink. It did not take long before someone that looked rather like a leper, or a ghoul, or orc, or something… Handed her a drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fresh from the tap.” The snarling voice said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream Penny did not want the drink suddenly, but somehow it moved up to her lips anyway and she found herself taking big gulps of a warm, coppery liquid. She gagged, spitting it out and throwing the mug away from herself. Her eyes widened with horror at the blood splattering everywhere. She cried out with disgust and was backing away from the bar when she heard a familiar voice and looked toward the source.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, stretched out on the counter behind the bar, Vali lay. His eyes were sightless and his neck was split wide open as a beer tap was being used to pour his blood into a mug before it was passed along to someone else. The dwelf backed away further even as the dead eyes turned to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s plenty to go around, lass!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a scream, Penny sat up in bed so fast she almost knocked herself and Glorfindel onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was...Not pleasant.” The ellon said. Their contact in their sleep meant that he had seen the dream as well. “You have not dreamed of that in years.” He noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shit, genius.” Penny snarked, even as she turned and buried her face into Glorfindel’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel hummed, brushing his hand gently over Penny’s back in a comforting gesture. “Perhaps we should let our bodies rest the remainder of the night.” He said. “I have just remembered something I would like to share.” The air lit up an even brighter gold as the ellon slipped into his soul form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not particularly wanting to go back to full sleep, Penny was quick to follow along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny left the next morning to go on a hunting trip as some fresh meat in the mountain would be welcome and she had the best success at winter hunting. She had told Glorfindel she was going to take it slow, clear her head a bit, that there were too many people around for her liking and she needed to get away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel kissed her, asked her to be careful, and let her go. A couple of hours later, the excessive glow he had developed after their wedding had dimmed to his natural elf shine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta stayed in bed for nearly three days after she gave birth. She was a little disappointed that Penny did not come to visit her, although it was possible that her sister had been in while she was sleeping, but her time was quickly overwhelmed by the demands of Asta and Orion. Bofur was Valar sent in that time, being advanced enough after her own birth to have an established milk supply that she could give to the twins to help Vesta as she began the painful process of establishing her own. She remembered that her youngest sister had once described it as like razor blades dragging through her nipples. Vesta could not disagree with that description.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It gets better,” Bofur assured her, cooing down at Asta while Opal gurgled on the mat on the floor. “Any news on when Gyda can start?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s still waiting on her baby,” Vesta shook her head. “It can’t be all that much longer though, and I really am grateful for all your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re family,” Bofur smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Family,” the dwobbit sighed. “You know, everyone else has stopped in, even Thorin, but I haven’t seen anything of Penny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She went hunting,” Bofur replied, obviously confused. “Didn’t she come and tell you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Vesta huffed, “no she didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Bofur fell quiet. “Maybe she came when you were sleeping,” the dwarf offered. “Isn’t like her to just take off without telling you where she’s going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is,” the dwobbit groused. “Usually because I’ve said something stupid but still.... I thought she’d at least stick around to meet her nephew and niece properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was a bit distant when the lads brought the babies out the other day,” Bofur replied. “I thought it was just because she and Kíli are still at odds, maybe it was something else. Glorfindel probably knows something and I’m sure he’ll be by later. Why not ask him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If she wanted me to know what she was doing she would have told me,” Vesta sighed. “I’m her sister, not her keeper. She doesn’t owe me anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Penny returned to the mountain she had ten deer, four wolves, and a bear floating along with her. She floated the whole lot down to the slaughterers to let them decide what to do with what. Then she headed off to the baths for a nice cleanup. She looked very serene for someone who had been gone alone for several days. While she was soaking, Glorfindel showed up with some fresh clothes for her. He gave her a few kisses and then departed, taking her dirty clothes with him when he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really did have the best husband sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing her bath and getting dressed, Penny went to where she could feel her sister’s energy. When she arrived, she knocked politely on the door and waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lady Penny," Dís said somewhat formally as she opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess Dís,” Penny responded, smiling brightly as she bowed to the princess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can come in, but do not wake Vesta. This is the first time she has managed more than ten minutes of sleep in two days."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Penny said quietly as she entered the room. “Had I known she was sleeping, I would have come at a different time. But I can only tell where she is, not what she’s doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sleep when the babe sleeps is the best advice I was ever given," Dís informed the dwelf. "Vesta is fortunate that she has the family and wealth to allow it, although even if she did not I suspect others would rally around her. Twins are a greater blessing than we could have wished for. Especially ones brought into the world with such ease who have both survived."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are a blessing indeed.” Penny mused. “Had there been any sign of true danger to them, I would have raced to Imladris and returned with the best healers, up to and including Elrond himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will forgive me if I am less than convinced of Lord Elrond's wisdom," Dís sniffed. "You forget what my husband knows of you. And what he knows, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf’s lips twitched in a smile. “While his </span>
  <em>
    <span>wisdom</span>
  </em>
  <span> may be in question, I don’t think anyone that I know has seen his equal in his raw healing ability.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dís sniffed. "That may be. I suppose I would have to see him work to appreciate his abilities in that area.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It probably isn’t saying much, but he’s saved my life more than once.” Penny said, smiling fondly at the thought of the elf. “And saved the use of my arm. And… When I arrived in Imladris, I had decades old damage in my shoulder and knee, the bones rotting and crumbling inside my body. He healed that, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then he is skilled indeed,” Dís allowed, “although his judgement still remains questionable. I would question that of your sister as well, but for the fact that she has readily admitted that not only is she only recently of age by the standards of hobbits due to her mixed heritage, there are also extenuating circumstances due to your places of origin.” She pulled a face. “As an elf, one would think Elrond would know better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite a few extenuating circumstances.” The dwelf agreed. “But as soon as I learned enough Sindarin to understand the date and how much time I had to prepare… I believed I was brought to ensure that your brother and sons did not die in the retaking of Erebor. I was determined that nothing, and no one, was going to stop me from completing that task.” She tilted her head as if thinking. “Especially not when I learned I had been given a gift that would be useful in the task ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think my sons and daughter have not explained that?” Dís hissed with a glance at the sleeping dwobbit. “You will never comprehend how thankful I am for their lives, even that of my idiot brother, but I also doubt you currently understand a mother’s horror at the thought of one who is effectively a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span> fighting and potentially </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> in such a battle. Especially one who has seen it in her own family. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing Thorin ever did was decree that no tween would ever be expected to take on such a thing again. There will be no more like Frerin if we can help it. Never again. Not even at the will of the Valar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is commendable.” Penny agreed. “But by the time I arrived in Imladris I had lived on my own and been given full adult privileges, been treated as an adult, and given adult responsibilities for over twenty years. I had absolutely no intention of being treated as a child again just because I had been turned, against my will, into a race I was not born.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had wondered which was the real you,” Dís mused, “the lost and anxious tween in your letters, the stoic guard or something in between. You played upon the concerned heart of a mother well. Is that something the elves taught you, I wonder? Or something you learnt from your own home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf did not answer immediately, considering the matter carefully. After a time, she slowly said, “I apologize for that. It was never my intention to come across that way. I had no idea who would receive the first letter and, after that… I must admit, I frequently saw my own mother before all of this happened and I miss her still. It was never my intention to play games or seem to be anything other than myself. Despite being considered an adult, I always seemed to come across as younger when speaking to those I considered friends. And though she knew me before all of this, even Vesta was surprised that I was older than her by some years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Dís sighed with a shake of her head as one of the twins began to fuss. She turned away from the dwelf and lifted Asta from the crib the twins shared. “Hush, little one,” she murmured to the baby, “let your ma have a few more moments of rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf said nothing more, watching as Dís interacted with the baby. A soft smile was on her lips. Aside from that, she merely waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The removal of his sister, however, caused Orion to wake up and that, in turn, woke Vesta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hungry again already?” The dwobbit breathed sleepily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has been two hours already,” Dís told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds about right,” Vesta muttered, pushing herself upright and taking Asta from Dís so that she could start to feed her. Dís lifted Orion from the crib, holding him with the ease of practice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your sister is here,” the princess pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Penny,” the dwobbit said, not taking her eyes away from Asta as the baby settled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Vesta.” Penny responded, a faintly amused twitch on her lips. She did not look at her sister, more from some ingrained politeness. After all, she did not like being stared at while she ate. She was sure some part of Asta appreciated it… Definitely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how was your trip?” Vesta asked, because the only reason she could think of that her sister had not been seen since the twins were born was that Penny had vanished off out of the mountain again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calming.” Penny said. “I reached my limit of social interaction again.” She explained easily enough. Sure it had been a specific trigger this time, but she had been around people for quite a while since her last trip away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if it’s what you needed,” the dwobbit shrugged, too tired to bother getting into why Penny had not told her where she was going. After all, as Vesta had told Bofur, she was not Penny’s keeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny hummed agreeably and then went quiet again. She did not really have anything to say and was quite content to just be near those she cared about.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone!! That's actually about all I really have to say quite honestly. My brain is in so many other places right now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0150"><h2>150. Say Goodbye to Hollywood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just wanna leave this game with level head intact<br/>Imagine going from bein' a no one and seein' everything blow up<br/>And all you did was grow up mceein'<br/>It's fuckin' crazy, all I wanted was to give Hailie the life I never had<br/>Instead I've forced us to live alienated, so I'm sayin'<br/>Say "Goodbye", say "Goodbye to Hollywood"<br/>Say "Goodbye", say "Goodbye to Hollywood"<br/>Say "Goodbye", say "Goodbye to Hollywood"<br/>Say "Goodbye", say "Goodbye to Hollywood"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKvqIFTCVYw">Eminem, <i>Say Goodbye to Hollywood</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Since she did not really have anything else to do in Erebor, Penny managed to make two more rugs for the twins. One of them was mostly blue with puffy clouds and rainbows. The other one was a plush yarn rendition of a pile of treasure. All very silly and time consuming, but the dwelf figured it did not really matter what they looked like so long as they were soft and would provide decent floor space for the little ones to roll around on once they reached that age. After she finished the last rug, she turned to another project. This one was also time consuming and resulted in her stabbing her own fingers anytime she was even slightly distracted… When she finally presented those to Vesta for the twins… Well, hopefully the dwobbit would recognize them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were two brown teddy bears almost as big as the twins. The only differences between them were the little clothes the dwelf had sewn for them. One of them was wearing a green patched overall that buttoned at the shoulders. The other one was wearing a blue coat and a red hat. “Ta-da!” Penny said, smiling brightly when she presented them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww, they’re adorable,” Vesta cooed. “I recognise Paddington,” she said as she picked up the one in the blue coat, “but not this one,” she pointed at the one in green.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Corduroy. It was one of my favorite books when I was little.” Penny smiled at the memory. “That and the original version of ‘The Monster At The End Of This Book’ and ‘Mr. Bell’s Fixit Shop.’” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “And pretty much all of the Serendipity books.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember ever hearing that one,” the dwobbit accepted the other bear, “but I’m sure the twins will love him anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell them the story when they’re older. If they even still have them by then. I’m sure they’ll manage to tear them to shreds long before they’re old enough to be interested in stories.” The dwelf looked amused, essentially comparing the twins to hyper puppies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can fix them if they do,” Vesta shrugged. “I haven’t forgotten how to sew just because I’m a real princess now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen a few movies that pretty much say all princesses do is sit around and sew. Of course it generally isn’t anything useful, pretty little embroideries.” The dwelf considered before her look turned sly. “How long until you reach the point where you’re sitting around crocheting doilies and nothing more?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never happen,” Vesta shook her head. “There’s too much to do, and there probably always will be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll remember that in twenty years when you’re sitting around, pile of doilies at your feet, pregnant with your twelfth kid…” The dwelf giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I go through that ever again it’ll be too soon,” Vesta grumbled. “No more babies, not for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. And I’ll never crochet a single doily,” she shuddered, “nasty things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny gasped, looking around just in case Bilbo had sneaked in and heard such blasphemy. She hissed at the dwobbit. “Don’t let Bilbo hear you say that! Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a death wish?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bilbo wouldn’t care one way or the other,” the dwobbit shook her head, “not any more, too much time with dwarves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf considered that remark. “There’s something sad about that.” She hummed. “Speaking of too much time with dwarves… Glorfindel and I decided that we’d head out once the majority of the snow had melted this spring.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Vesta asked. “Has someone said something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one has said anything… But that was the plan last year, remember? Then you had to go and get pregnant.” The dwelf poked her sister. “We’re heading to Imladris. People are packing up to leave for Valinor. We want to get goodbyes in. Then we’ll go look for our own place somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And who spread extra fertility waves all over the mountain?” Vesta smirked. “Oh, last count nearly three quarters of the ‘dams who came here with Dáin ended up having babies. You and Glorfindel do good work.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny put on a surprised face, placing her fingers on her chest as if scandalized. “Glorfindel and I? What in the world could we have done? I’m pretty sure it was just Mahal showing his approval of the day’s events and blessing the mountain. We’ll have to ask Óin and see what he thinks…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just us in here, doofus, no need to play innocent,” was the snorted reply. “It isn’t like the twins are going to tell anyone. And we even got a built in wet nurse and tutor out of it. Gyda isn’t interested in marrying the father of her child, so helping me with the twins until they’re old enough for her to actually do the job she’s been called to makes her life easier as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never know who could walk in. Or when.” The dwelf said, looking around and narrowing her eyes as if expecting a conspiracy to play out or something. “I haven’t been paying attention to the air waves, so anyone could be there.” She then leaned on the dwobbit. “I’m glad that worked out, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So am I,” Vesta admitted. “And I’m not going to try to stop you from going, give my love to everyone in Rivendell when you get there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Penny agreed, nodding enthusiastically. “And if you need me, just send one of the ravens. Birds always seem to be able to find me easily and the ravens like me.” Of course they probably liked the food she would sometimes bring them more…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I will,” Vesta smiled, “are you packed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, no.” Penny said. “We’re trying to figure out the best way to pack everything since we’re flying back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the thing you carried Bilbo in? Have you really got too much to fill it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny looked surprised. “I… Actually forgot about it. I’m not even sure what happened to it.” She frowned, trying to remember the last time she saw it… “I think the last time I even saw it was when they were wheeling it off to Bilbo’s quarters.” She pecked a kiss to the top of Vesta’s head. “If they haven’t broken it down for wood, you’ve just saved us a headache!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fíli knows what they did with it," Vesta waved it off, "he was talking about having to move it the other day."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, well… It’s a bit large, but if he can direct me to it, I can move it down to Dale and leave it on a roof until we’re ready to pack it up and leave.” Penny mused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Birgir should know where he is," Vesta said. "He keeps track of our schedules these days."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ask next time I see him. Or just make an appointment if he’s busy.” The dwelf shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elf-bloods had commandeered a section of one of the training arenas. Both were stripped down to minimal apparel and, in Glorfindel’s case, hair tied back. They were both bruised and sweaty as they faced off, both obviously enjoying the physical contact and were quick to throw in cheap shots at each other when they thought they could get away with it… Most of the cheap shots did not land, the minimal covering allowed them to easily catch on to what the other was about to do, and they had turned it into a game sometime during their training session to see if they could get one to land while already touching. Hence all the bruises from where they did manage to surprise each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One thing of note was the way that Glorfindel’s extremely obvious glowing sparked every time he came into direct skin contact with his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After a while though, Penny pulled some nasty tricks in the form of martial arts moves that, even though Glorfindel could see they were coming, he had no idea how to properly counter them and the dwelf took the upper hand. Though her taking the upper hand was not uncommon when they were sparring without weapons. She had a lot of time to remember and work on moves she had seen in the Before that were beyond anything Glorfindel even knew existed. And she was a lot stronger than him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Glorfindel panted after a moment, still down from the latest trick she had pulled. When he finally pulled himself up, he said, “Show me how to do that one…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thus started an impromptu martial arts lesson, even though the dwelf was no Master and had only seen it second hand. And if most of the moves were pulled from older Jackie Chan movies… Well, it wasn’t like Glorfindel would understand the reference.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the use of their contact telepathy, it did not take long for the ellon to pick up the basics and the blows they traded started to flow more smoothly and faster as they switched from barroom brawling to some weird hybrid martial arts style. Of course, it did not take long for Penny to want to mix things up and she threw gymnastics flips and tumbles into the mix to keep Glorfindel off his guard, giggling every time he missed some attack because of her practice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow poke!” She told him after one particular flip where the ellon ended up knocking the air out of himself landing on the floor. “You keep going for the tackle, goofball. I don’t think you’ve ever managed to land one of those on me even when we started.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel rolled onto his back, groaning. “I will get you with it one day.” He vowed as he pushed himself up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too noble.” Penny noted, keeping herself ready to defend against anything he might throw. But, like she had literally just said, the ellon got himself into position and indicated he was ready to begin again. “You don’t seem to know what dirty fighting is, even when someone does it against you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They did have an audience. Or, at least, some dwarves that were also training. They would frequently stare over at the two elf-bloods as they danced around and, relatively gently, beat each other up. It was possible some were wondering how Manwë’s Chosen did not send the elf flying as she had that one dwarf. It was quite possible Glorfindel himself was seen as being stronger than he was to stand up to her instead of that she did not want to actually hurt the elf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta said you wanted to see me,” Fíli said when the pair slowed enough to hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of her sister, Penny looked over at Fíli at just the wrong moment and Glorfindel managed to snag her, tossing her bodily over his head where she landed hard on her back almost at the prince’s feet. She yelped mid-flight before the thud and then let out a whining, “Owww…” That was absolutely not serious before she looked up at the prince from her spot on the floor. “Hi! Yes, sorry… I got distracted…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel did not rush to see if his wife was okay, he could tell there was only minimal pain from the landing. Instead, he waited in a defensive stance, knowing she was the type to spring up and catch him off guard if he thought she was still distracted. “Greetings, Prince Fíli.” Glorfindel greeted, the formality was only for appearances in case any of the other dwarves were listening too closely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Glorfindel,” Fíli inclined his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Penny flipped up off of the floor before she turned to Fíli. She gave a slight bow. “Your highness.” Her eyes were sparkling with delight from the rush of sparring. “I had only wished to see you to discover the location of the Flying Fish I brought Bilbo and his things back from Imladris in so that Glorfindel and I might use it to take our things back to Imladris with us more easily.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That thing?” Fíli asked. “We put it into one of the larger storerooms near the stables, I can have someone take you there.” He snorted. “We could do with getting it out of the way and there are only so many times that I can stop it being taken apart for parts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m sorry… If I had known it was an issue I’d have taken it a long time ago. But I didn’t see it after it was taken to Bilbo’s quarters and until Vesta told me I thought it had already been taken apart. Once someone directs me to it, I’ll take it to Dale and leave it on one of the roofs there until we’re ready to leave.” Penny said. She felt a shift in the air and reached out with her gift, stopping Glorfindel mid-pounce. She turned, narrowing her eyes before hissing at her husband. “Brat! It’s rude to interrupt the prince!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel seemed unrepentant as he hung in the air under his wife’s power. “I was merely testing your awareness.” He said ‘innocently.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny rolled her eyes, turning her focus back onto Fíli. She leaned slightly closer and stage-whispered. “He’s huffy because he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught me with that trick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He never will with your abilities,” Fíli shrugged. “We were unsure if you wanted to keep the thing and honestly it slipped our minds with everything else that has been happening recently.” Fíli stifled a yawn, it had been a long night with the twins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf’s ears perked up at Fíli stifling a yawn and her arms raised toward him before she caught herself and lowered them again. Her instinctive reaction to seeing someone who was essentially her brother-in-law so tired was to pull him into a hug and drag him off to make him sleep. “I’m sorry I made you come and look for me. It wasn’t my intention.” She finally said. “I had planned to speak with Birgir, but then Daffodil showed up shirtless and I got kind of distracted.” She pointed her thumb at the still floating Glorfindel who was only wearing his trousers and now looking put out at being held back like a naughty child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see how that would have proved distracting,” Fíli replied diplomatically. The elf was a very long way from his usual tastes. “I managed to clear my afternoon, I thought I would track you down before I go and hibernate for the next two years, or however long it will take for the twins to start sleeping through the night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember once when my brother was about six months old when he literally screamed and cried for six straight hours in the middle of the night. Of course I was babysitting at the time and was only twelve, so I had no clue what to do other than hold him and try to get him to calm down.” Penny looked both sympathetic to Fíli’s plight and nostalgic for her Before family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would say that I hope we never have a night like that, but I remember the months after Eydís was born,” Fíli held back another yawn. “If you would both excuse me, I’ll have Birgir come to take you to the store room. As it is, I need to go and try to get a few extra hours of sleep.” He bowed his head momentarily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. And good luck on the sleep.” Penny grinned and bowed slightly. She finally set Glorfindel down so he could bow and say his farewell to the prince as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that day saw Penny relocating the Flying Fish out of the mountain. She had something of an audience as she pushed it along. One that grew as she stopped outside of the gate to shove it around and lock the wheels back into it so that they would not drag and reset the wings. Some of them were genuinely interested because the novelty of watching the woman fly through the air and make other things fly had not yet worn off. Some of them were… Well… The dwelf was still dressed for sparring. Which meant she was barely covered at all with her shorts that left most of her legs bare and a vest that was shorter than those she normally wore as well. Bits of her midriff were exposed when she moved at certain angles. And despite the cold, she was still barefoot. So naturally there was a lot of interest in a barely covered woman casually walking around as if it were normal; even one that was too tall and thin compared to ‘dams and her short, spiky hair showed off her pointy ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the air swirled and the large wooden device lifted into the air. The dwelf followed and soon they were both flying off toward Dale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was generally decided that Manwë’s Chosen was not quite sane. In fact, when it got around that her husband had once slain a balrog, they found it a fitting match. Surely he would be able to do something if her insanity reached the exploding point…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was oblivious. Or at least willfully ignoring it. She focused her attention on various projects from making little trinkets and toys for the twins to teaching Bofur how to make basic pasta dough and then the ways she knew to make it, even showing the dwarf a memory of her various self-made kitchen tools. After all, the dwelf did not want her sister to be without lasagna once she left… She taught Bofur how to make that as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The things she gifted to the twins were modeled on more ‘modern’ toys from the Before. They were obviously made with love, but the dwelf was absolutely no expert and more often than not she threw out the results instead of gifting them to anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel assisted his wife where he could, but he was helping the last few that had been injured severely in the battle, mostly with physical therapy as they relearned their bodies from lost limbs, and most days he could only offer the quiet support of his presence in his wife’s mind. Though there were days when he seemed to need to privately consult with her every few hours. Whatever they were talking about seemed to leave them both red in the face and angry as they stomped away from each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the time came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We plan on leaving in two or three days.” Glorfindel stated during dinner one evening. “Penny has already begun to move our things down to Dale and pack them into the transport.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We had a feeling it would not be much longer,” Thorin nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We thank you for allowing us to stay as long as you have.” The ellon nodded graciously to Thorin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have Vesta to thank for that,” Thorin admitted easily, glancing down the table where the dwobbit was sat feeding one of the twins while she ate one handed. The wet nurse, Gyda, was also feeding a baby, although not one of the twins, as the two conversed quietly, although the dwobbit had looked over momentarily when Glorfindel had spoken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She has been thanked many times over and will continue to be thanked. She has been a Blessing to our House and our lives.” Glorfindel said. “Yet it is still your mountain and you allowed it, so I thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny seemed to have no interest in the conversations around her at all. Just methodically eating her dinner, to the point where she was picking out specific pieces and eating them in a certain order as she kept herself distracted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will be missed,” Kíli added after a glance at his wife, while she appeared absorbed by the conversation he could feel her disappointment at the news clearly and was fairly sure that she had not said anything for fear of causing a scene. “Both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As we shall miss you all.” Glorfindel said, smiling at the prince.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where will you go?” Kíli asked. “Vesta told us that Penny had said you would go to Rivendell for a time, but where after that? Or will you remain with your people for a while?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Depending on which group departs next from Imladris, we might continue with them to the Grey Havens. After that…” Glorfindel made a wide open gesture. “We have all the world to explore to find a place where my gift will not affect those around us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you joy of it,” Kíli grinned. “I had thought that once we regained the mountain it would be nice to travel again. Now I find I would be perfectly content not to go anywhere for at least a decade.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will be very busy once we find a place we can agree upon.” Glorfindel said, his eyes bright with some inner amusement at a previous argument he and his wife had partaken in over that particular subject. “We will have to build our home ourselves and set up a farm, decide on a herd animal to tend…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny had started to grimace more and more at the list of things they would be doing all on their own, but she never objected or broke in. It was kind of her own fault for marrying the bastard, after all…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure we could spare a few people, should you find that you need some help,” Fíli offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is kind of you to offer.” Glorfindel accepted with a nod. “Should the place we select be within a reasonable distance, we will gladly accept that offer.” Though personally the elf did not think they would end up within a reasonable distance at all. Not that distances mattered much to his wife and thus himself with the speed she had picked up during the battle. But it would be a terrible thing if they ended up finding some spot on the other side of Arda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Fíli agreed, “although it is the very least we can offer for all the aid that you have given us. I am certain that my uncle would agree that Erebor will ever be at your side should you have need of our aid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin snorted into his meal but made no comment, which was likely wise since Vesta’s attention was now upon the conversing males entirely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eru willing, such aid will never need to be called upon.” Glorfindel said diplomatically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will come back to visit, though, won’t you?” Vesta asked finally, watching Penny as she picked at her food and silently cursing the fact that she was too far away to properly join in the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we shall. We would not want to miss out completely on the lives of those we love.” The ellon stated, clearly thinking that Vesta thought they were going to forget the passage of time as some elves tended to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta nodded with a small smile as her attention caught once again by one of the twins. “I hope you both enjoy your trip back to Imladris in that case, and pass my regards on to Elrond and everyone else.” She said as she lifted Orion into her arms from the bassinet behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One of us shall.” Glorfindel grimaced. It was not unknown that he was not particularly a fan of flying, the sensation too often reminding him of falling to death. “And you may see Elrond yet. He, Lady Galadriel, and Lord Círdan still plan to remain until the last ship. With the elves of Greenwood having been called, that will be a while yet before all have sailed. But we shall certainly convey the messages.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will Elladan and Elrohir be leaving, do you think?” Kíli asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not know. It will depend on them. If they have heard the call they have never given me that information,” the ellon replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard it?” The prince enquired curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have not.” Glorfindel said, a serene look on his face as he placed a hand upon one of his wife’s. “And now I know why.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf had no visible reaction to this. Instead she reached for her ale and took a long, slow drink as if savoring it. Which was ridiculous because she frequently said she hated the taste of ale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure it will be an interesting experience if you ever do,” Kíli replied neutrally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a very slight twitch to Glorfindel’s lips as he squeezed the dwelf’s hand gently and then released it. “An experience I believe I could live without.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not have family there?” Kíli asked in surprise. “I would have thought that your parents, at least, would like to meet your wife.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have neither spoken to nor seen the family I have in Valinor in nearly five thousand years.” Glorfindel said mildly. “They do not even know my wife exists as I cannot communicate with them there. Besides,” he continued, “could you imagine someone as spirited and full of energy as my wife being stuck for eternity around dreary old elves, most of which have never seen Middle-Earth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf’s eyes tightened slightly, be she merely picked her fork up again and started carefully picking at her food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think a little excitement might do them some good,” Kíli shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would certainly do them good, but it would eventually crush her. Besides, she has met the mother of my heart just as I have met the father of her heart.” Glorfindel shrugged slightly and looked away from the young prince, giving him a chance to change the subject away from the prince’s least favorite person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It must be nice to be so certain of where you belong,” Kíli mused with a glance at his own wife. He had heard the story of how she had retrieved so much mithril from Moria with the help of her sister and Nori some months ago. So he also knew that she thought they were meant for that ancient home rather than Erebor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel turned back to the prince with a gentle smile. “It is not the place that defines where you belong. But the people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can agree with that,” Fíli commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf started to relax, having tensed at the mention of heart parents. But she continued to pick through her food. Sorting it to be eaten in a specific order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We shall have to organise a feast in your honour before you leave," Fíli continued with a grin. "It would be remiss of us to allow you to leave without expressing our true gratitude for everything you have done for us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was interesting how both Glorfindel and Penny seemed to get slightly tense and pinched looks at that particular offer, but the dwelf continued to nitpick at her dinner when the elf replied. “If you feel you must. Our preference would just be to spend time with our family before we depart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alas," Kíli said with a slight grin, "we are slaves to the expectations of our people. They would expect nothing less than a grand celebration and who are we to deprive them of such a thing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.” The ellon said, though he did not look anticipatory in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf set her fork down and wiped her mouth. Then she sighed softly and started fiddling with her drink, examining the mug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No sneaking off,” Vesta told her sister, “I’ve got a bolt of cloth for your mother-in-law that I had one of the weavers make for me. It’s in thanks for the dress she had made for my wedding and everything else that she’s done for me. Hopefully she won’t have left already…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny flicked her eyes toward Vesta and flashed a brief, slight smile at the dwobbit before she turned her attention back to the mug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta frowned. "Are you alright? You seem out of sorts this evening."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will have to forgive my lady wife.” Glorfindel said, his eyes a little too pleased as he spoke. Penny tensed up beside him. “She had a tiring day and missed nap time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf’s face pinched with fury. She somehow seemed to visibly shove it aside and went back to studying the design of the mug without commenting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Her normal, regularly scheduled nap?" Vesta asked with a mischievous grin. "Or is this the kind of nap that comes with an impending happy arrival?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her regularly scheduled nap, unfortunately.” Glorfindel lamented. “She is not quite ready for the other kind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf slowly moved to pick up her fork again and started stabbing at her food, seemingly more out of the desire to stab something than to actually eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pity,” Vesta sighed. “But rather remiss of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to make sure that she gets the sleep she needs. Or are the two of you so busy at night that the naps have become more necessary than usual?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel seemed to consider what he was willing to say. While he debated, the dwelf had frozen next to him. “Quite the opposite, actually…” Glorfindel finally said, mischief dancing in his eyes. “Thanks to my brilliant wife, she has figured out how we might indulge in something called a qui-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fork suddenly slammed down right next to Glorfindel’s hand and the dwelf had slapped her hand over his mouth. “You shut your stupid hole, you fucking cheater!” The dwelf hissed, eyes furious. “I cannot believe you would start talking about that at dinner just to win your stupid bet, you bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind the dwelf’s hand, Glorfindel was laughing with delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quickies are the best,” Vesta grinned, apparently deciding that teasing Penny was more fun than worrying about what weird game she and Glorfindel were playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I miss a good quickie…” she arched an eyebrow in the direction of her husbands and Kíli winked at her as he took the hint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny shoved Glorfindel away from herself and grumbled. “Remember when he used to be sweet and innocent and blush and turn away when I tried to take off my shirt? Now he’s bringing up our sex life at the family dinner table.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Vesta’s smile was brilliant, “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> proud of him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It only took us ten years to thoroughly corrupt a seventeen thousand year old being.” The dwelf sighed, ignoring the way her husband was still snickering at her and looking pleased with himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel nudged Penny slightly, and reminded her, “I won.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You won because you cheated. Asshole.” Penny scowled at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was nothing in your rules about it.” Glorfindel pointed out, smirking smugly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny turned to Vesta. “I blame you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you lose?” The dwobbit asked as she sipped some water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Topping rights in Dale tonight.” The dwelf smirked, which, considering what she had stopped Glorfindel talking about, was rather hypocritical of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel squawked, despite having been willing to talk quickies with Vesta, and a faint pink tinge developed on his cheeks under the golden glow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta shrugged. “I get the impression you’re a bossy bottom anyway,” she said, hiding a grin at Glorfindel’s embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes.” The dwelf admitted. “But I was planning to bring out the straps and… toys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli choked rather spectacularly on his ale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked like he was regretting getting Penny to lose the bet because of what was coming out of her mouth in retaliation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing too bad, I assure you.” The dwelf continued, her gaze flicking toward Kíli briefly before returning to Vesta. “And he likes…” The dwelf’s mouth was abruptly covered in much the way she had covered Glorfindel’s earlier and her eyes sparkled when she glanced at her furiously blushing elf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe for continued silence we can renegotiate the terms of the bet.” Glorfindel stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have another harness you can use,” Fíli seemed to be struggling not to laugh as he pounded Kíli’s back. The younger was still coughing from the ale he had attempted to inhale. “It allows a dwarf, or an elf, to use what nature has given him as well as an extra… toy, twice the pleasure with only two participants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a spare?” Vesta asked and her husband chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an entire shipment,” he assured her. “We will not have to give up ours.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny immediately looked at Fíli with excited eyes, ignoring the confused horror on Glorfindel’s face because he was getting a front stage look at her thoughts. She nodded to the prince, unable to answer because Glorfindel was still keeping her mouth covered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Kíli rasped finally, “with something better suited to the task.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with the current toy?” Nori piped up finally, his grin saying loud and clear that he had understood the entire conversation. Kíli’s cheek twitched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been carted across the Misty Mountains, and to and from Ered Luin who knows how many times,” he attempted to sound lofty and failed. “I would hate for some harm to come to them because of unnoticed damage.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing a chance to get back at his wife, Glorfindel said, “Of course it has, but it has also been protected. She never packs it anywhere except in her coat pocket and I have never seen her leave the house without making sure it was safely tucked away on her person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny, who was actually wearing said coat at the time, turned her furious eyes onto her husband again, her face turning red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that is quite enough of that for the dinner table,” Dís cut in disapprovingly. “Fíli you can sell your wares another time, and I have no idea what has come over you tonight, Kíli, you are not normally this prudish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sister,” Thorin muttered. “Would that you could scrub my mind of the images forced upon it.” He scowled at the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least it’s just the images.” Penny said, finally pulling Glorfindel’s hand away from her mouth. “Though if you want to try for another population boom before we leave, we could move our playtime tonight to the spot where Erebor seems to think things are best done…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Several voices exclaimed at once, Vesta's among them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny sighed and gave her husband a pout. “Looks like we’ll have to play ‘The Lonely Queen and the Gallant Knight’ another time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel leaned over and whispered something into Penny’s ear. Whatever he said made her grin and turn her attention back to dinner.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you haven't yet, you should check out Artemis's page! She's needed a break from CF here and has written out a bunch of new and amazing things her brain has been wanting to get out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0151"><h2>151. The Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sixes and sevens, we live on jet planes<br/>So many faces, I don't know the names<br/>So many friends now, and none of them mine<br/>Forgotten as soon as we meet<br/>All of these moments are lost in time<br/>But you're caught in my head like a thorn on a vine<br/>To forever torment me, and I wonder why<br/>Do I wish I'd never known you at all?</p>
<p>Oh, the ocean rolls us away, away, away<br/>The ocean rolls us away<br/>Oh, the ocean rolls us away, away, away<br/>The ocean rolls us away</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKEhdrfxVK0">The Bravery, <i>The Ocean</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>WARNING</b>: This is a Glorfindel and Penny chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finally the day came for Penny and Glorfindel to depart. They were both dressed warmly and Glorfindel was loitering around while Penny assembled her glider. Unlike the one she had made for Kíli, hers did not have marks on the poles to indicate where they needed to be attached to each other, but long familiarity with assembling it had her doing the task with ease. In fact, if anyone had seen Kíli’s, they would note how hers seemed a lot shabbier and dented from years of abuse. She was even noting how she should replace the cloth sometime soon. Their plan was for Glorfindel to use the glider while Penny moved between him and the Flying Fish to make sure everything stayed secure and airborne on the trip to Imladris. If all went smoothly, at a leisurely flight speed they would be there by nightfall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel was pulling on the harness, making sure it was securely fastened to his person so that he would be as secure as he could be in the horrible contraption and his long hair was pulled tightly back, braided, and twisted into a bun so absolutely nothing from that angle would trigger him. He would only have to deal with all of the wind and the fact that his wife would not be close enough to cling to during the entire flight. Though he knew she would fly over and slot herself against him on the glider if he really needed it. Or land them and take a breather. He felt confidence in her abilities and in their bond to know he would be well on the trip. But that did not mean he had to like the prospect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no one to see them off except the gate guards. Which suited Penny just fine. They had said their goodbyes in private the night before, the dwelf handing out a few last minute gifts to her sister and pseudo-brother Bilbo. So without anything to do, once the last bit was secured, the ellon buckled the harness to the glider and then pulled on his front facing pack. The dwelf pulled on a similar pack, it was easier to pull snacks out while flying when the packs were on their fronts instead of their backs, and then they took off. Not long after, the Flying Fish was seen lifting off from Dale and soon the visible aspects of the duo were gone. Even less time after that they were beyond range of being able to sense the other gifted that remained within the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the first things Penny did when she and Glorfindel arrived back in Imladris was drag her husband to the stables. It had been a year since Badly’s most recent foal had been born, something the dwelf had actually been present for when she and Bilbo had visited the previous year to bring Asfaloth and his herd to Imladris. The horses were in their exercise fields when the couple arrived, the mares in one and the intact stallions and geldings in another. Upon seeing the horses, Penny grinned and gave a whistle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several of the various herds looked up and, upon seeing who was present, two of them started forward. One from each field… And each of those was followed by several other horses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asfaloth obviously came charging over to check on Glorfindel, followed by his trio of younger stallions. Badly cantered up and bumped her head into Penny from the mare’s side of the field. She was followed by Biscuit Dough and a younger, more energetic mare that looked almost exactly like Asfaloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Badly…” Penny murmured, pressing her face against the mare’s head. “How’s my sweet baby girl?” She scritched at the mare’s ears and gave her a treat before Biscuit Dough nudged in for attention. “Biscuit! Hello beautiful!” She got scritches and treats, too. Then the young white mare nudged forward curiously, not really remembering the person, but smelling the treats and feeling confident at her mother and sister’s familiarity. “Wow, you have grown so beautiful, Fancy Pants…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancy Pants…” Glorfindel said, looking over incredulously. “Did you name her Fancy Pants?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny dissolved into giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the couple finally retreated into the house, Glorfindel was the one snickering and Penny was complaining as she was covered in horse drool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost a week after Penny and Glorfindel returned to Imladris there was a belated wedding feast held in their honor. Apparently this meant that the happy couple got to sit at the Lord’s table while everyone else, including Elrond himself, was seated at the lower tables. The guests would come up to congratulate them and give them well wishes and while sweet in sentiment, Penny was even more gladdened that sitting at the Lord’s table was not something regularly expected of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feast itself was wonderful though, the elven chefs had made all of the couple’s favorite dishes and set out their favorite beverages as well. There was music, more lively than what would have been played in front of ‘guests,’ and once dinner was over, there was dancing. Penny and Glorfindel even twirled around in some faster dances that came to the dwelf’s mind as they moved to the music. She was delighted when she spotted some of the other elves incorporating certain moves into their dancing as well. All told it was a pleasant evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So…”  Penny said leadingly. “I noticed Bone Crusher wasn’t in the fields or the stables… And Estel was not at the feast though Gilraen was.” The dwelf was lounging in Elrond’s office while the elf did ever present paperwork. In fact, he was doing more paperwork than usual as the duties of some of the elves had been left to him and others when they had left Imladris. “I know the twins and the others that went to Erebor still aren’t back from Gondor, but they didn’t take Estel with them…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Estel has reached the age at which young rangers begin gentle field training.” Elrond said as he wrote. “At Gilraen’s request, he has left to join a group and begin training in things she believes elves would not understand with their much extended lifespans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf considered this before nodding. “That makes sense. Though it will feel strange to not play toys with him. It’s hard to imagine him all grown up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond snorted gently and gave the dwelf a knowing glance. “I do not believe it will be hard for you at all, considering how well you have ‘imagined’ everyone else you have not met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he may look the same, but he will be shaped by different actions and circumstances.” Penny said, smiling when Elrond acknowledged that. “When will he head to Gondor to reclaim the throne?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When he is ready.” Elrond replied. “We believe it is his destiny, but should he choose against it no one will force him. Just as no one forced you to choose a path.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny considered this for a moment. “You know, more than one person thinks you’re insane for letting me do all I have done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They must have never met my sons before.” Elrond mused, finishing a form and moving it from the center of his desk to the side. After a moment he looked up and regarded the dwelf. “Come over here.” He used his quill to gesture to the chair opposite instead of the window ledge the dwelf was currently stretched out on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curious, because Elrond had never bothered to ask her to move before, the dwelf went. She was very surprised when the elf took some of the stack of parchments and plopped them and a dwarf-style ink pen in front of her. “Are you insane? I don’t know how to handle paperwork…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then get it incorrect.” Elrond stated carelessly. “Or simply ask if you need assistance.” He gave her a pointed look. “With more leaving for the Havens now that the ring has been destroyed, we have more to fall on those that remain. You could actually be helpful since I know some part of you still feels like a… What did you call it? A mooch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf made a face and picked up the pen even as Elrond dipped his own quill for fresh ink. “This is evil. I thought you liked me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it has been determined that I am insane.” Elrond said blithely. “I may as well enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few weeks later, Penny was stomping through the hallways with one hand holding some parchments and the other holding a pen. She was wearing a pair of spectacles, though they now had plain, if slightly tinted, glass instead of the glass that adjusted her vision. She claimed they helped her focus on her task and look sexier. Though Glorfindel had declined to give input either way on the matter, much to her amusement. Anyway, she was stomping through the halls when she flung open a door and asked, “How many rolls of writing, packing, and art parchment do we have left in storage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment for the voice to respond, sounding distracted. “Twelve writing, four packing, and… Two art.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have to substitute the writing for the others as needed if we can’t get a new shipment in time…” Penny mused as jotted down inventory numbers before adjusting the ledger for how many they would need to properly restock. After she wrote down the correct numbers, she looked up… And paused. “What are you doing?!” There was a faint hint of alarm in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am packing.” Erestor said, looking up at her as if the dwelf were blind. He hesitated when he saw the look on her face and continued more gently. “I never planned to stay here forever, child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frantically Penny tried to remember what the lore told her of Erestor and she mentally brought up his wiki page, rereading words she had only scanned more than a decade ago. He was supposed to have been at Arwen’s wedding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>After</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ring was destroyed. But the ring was already gone and Arwen was still in Caras Galadhon and had never met Aragorn… And now Erestor was packing but he was one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>! And why was it so cold in here suddenly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing the dwelf knew, Erestor was standing in front of her, hands lightly pressing on her blouse covered shoulders and peering into her eyes with concern. “My dear, whatever is wrong?” He gently led her over to a chair, taking the parchment and pen from her hands, setting it aside as he got her to sit before she fell down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I knew you weren’t staying forever.” Penny said, her voice faint. “But… It just never seemed real. To know you won’t be...here.” Her voice hitched slightly on the word ‘here’ and she reached up to clasp the pendant around her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not realize this would be so sudden for you…” Erestor said, moving a chair over to sit next to the dwelf. “Did you truly not realize that much of the paperwork Elrond has taught you was the work I used to do?” He then looked rather proud. “I must commend you, you picked it up more quickly than I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf shrugged listlessly. “I never looked at what you did. I honestly thought you were just writing books most of the time.” Not even the praise helped her. “It’s just like training for a job back Before… The faster you learn it and get a pattern down, the better chance you have of getting in for the good stuff or your boss at least giving you a good reference for your next job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erestor considered what he knew of the dwelf and decided distraction was the best course of action. “Jobs? Are those like crafts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes, I guess. Usually not.” Penny responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a bit more prompting, but Erestor got the dwelf involved in telling him about how ‘jobs’ worked as he continued to slowly pack away his office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is different for everyone.” Berechon said out of nowhere one afternoon. Penny had retreated to the forge to hide from Elrond and his evil paperwork and the ellon knew she was wondering about the Call ever since she had found Erestor packing. He also knew that she had somehow picked up on it being a private thing since no one really talked about it. But that was not always the case. “Most say it feels like they have been outside playing and it has gotten late. They feel as if one of their parents has just called them, telling them it is time to come in. But for some, it is just a gentle question, as if they’re asking if you are done yet or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was not making anything, just sitting out of the way and fiddling with things as she listened. So she was not really expecting what Berechon said next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is what it felt like for me.” The elf stated, pulling some hot iron from the forge and moving it to the press that would reduce the shaping time of the metal. He was familiar enough with the process that he could see the way the dwelf tensed and he allowed a small smile to tip up the edge of his lips as he worked the device to help flatten the metal. “And Alissinde said much the same when she felt it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf tensed more, Alissinde being Berechon’s wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We discussed the matter at some length. And, after many, many weeks… We decided that no. We are not done.” Berechon stepped away from the press just in time, suddenly having an armful of emotional dwelf. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. “After all, Ahyarmen has not felt the call and neither have you. How can we leave our children behind like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole afternoon was an emotional mess after that, but it was worth it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To my dearest sister,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry I have not yet written. It feels weird considering I could probably deliver the letter in person faster than it could reach you. But apparently Elrond has some owls that the elves of Imladris use to carry missives to Caras Galadhon. They’re the same ones he used to contact the White Council about my arrival so long ago. And I think I know where inspiration for a certain school mailing system came into play. But apparently the owls are friends with the Erebor ravens and they’re willing to swap messages and snacks. I heard there might even be a few owl/raven scandals going on, but they’re surprisingly tight-beaked about gossip!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, the reason I haven’t written is because Elrond is not only insane, but he is evil, too. Forget Sauron, the peredhel is the real villain! Tell Dís that she might be correct in wanting to storm the place with an army… On second thought, don’t. She might take you seriously.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>In other news, Erestor and Lady Noen are both leaving with the next group to head toward the Havens. So Glorfindel and I will be accompanying them west. We might even stay and learn how to build a boat! I think it would be interesting, Glorfindel seems to think I still have a flying boat in mind… I might, but we could possibly live on a pirate yacht! The only downside to that would be the horses needing land. But we’d be back and forth anyway, so they could stay somewhere else while we’re at sea.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>How are my absolutely favorite dwarves?! Are they breaking hearts and kicking ass? I don’t have to try to figure out how to make bubblegum, do I? Cause that might not be good for them… So they’ll just have to stick to kicking asses and breaking hearts. Oh! I don’t know if you know this already, but when my brother was a baby and fussy we’d make onion syrup for him. Just sprinkle some sugar on a slice of onion and let time do it’s work, then dip a pacifier in the syrup. It stopped him fussing many times… Speaking of, I used some of the rubber stock to make some rudimentary soft pacifiers for them. Also, if your bigger baby wants some, I can bring or send him a big pack of rubber so he can learn how to work it into his craft. Just let me know.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’m giggling so hard at the idea of sending him rubber for you. Because of course I am.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, the others have not yet returned from their trip to Gondor yet and have not sent word that they will be arriving soon, so we don’t know what’s going on with them. But Estel! Apparently they have away-camp for baby rangers and he’s already old enough to go! It’s weird. It feels like we should still be stretched out on the blankets and playing toys with him and he’s off learning how to kill orcs and be sneaky and survive in the wild… Maybe…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Well, miss you sis. I hope you haven’t had to kill anyone lately. Glorfindel says to try to keep it to three murders a year or less… Nevermind, he’s giving me that look for writing that. Love you though! If you want me to come and rescue you, just give the word.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Love forever,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Penny</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much.” Penny said to the owl as she handed over the letter. The owl cooed and brushed the side of the dwelf’s head with a wing and she was almost positive it had just called her Sky Sister… And then it was gone, winging eastward with the letter in its grasp. After a moment of watching the owl fly away, Penny turned to look at Glorfindel where he was leaning against the doorframe and watching her. “It has only been a couple of months, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, my love.” Glorfindel gestured the dwelf over and took her hand, pulling her close as he led her down toward the dining hall. “You have a better grasp of time than anyone in the valley.” He assured her, though there were several quite better at it, he was not about to make the dwelf question if she was already forgetting centuries like some of the elves did. But they were still uncertain as to if she would have centuries and she tried to keep track of time, just in case. “If it will make you feel better, once we finish in the Havens we can go visit Erebor before we do anything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny perked up at the idea, but then she remembered that pretty much less than a handful of people actually liked her in Erebor and so she shrugged instead. “We’ll see,” was her noncommittal response and she changed the topic, trying to get him to bet on what dinner was going to be that night instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after Penny had sent her letter, a group of perhaps fifty Greenwood elves showed up in Imladris. They were housed in various guest rooms and made welcome, but they would not be staying. They were going to be joining the elves from Imladris on the trip west. There was something very saddening about this to Penny, especially since she knew nearly half of the elves within Greenwood had already left for the Havens before she and Glorfindel had left Erebor. She had no idea how they were handling the influx at the Havens, but admired the fact that no one had complained that there was no room at the Havens or requested an influx of supplies to assist them. She was actually curious as to how they were managing that. And so she had no qualms packing up her own bag and riding Badly next to Glorfindel on Asfaloth as they joined the caravan of elves heading toward the Havens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been two months since Lady Noen and Erestor had sailed west. They had been joined by a dozen elves from Imladris and twice as many from Mirkwood on the ship that had sailed and things had continued in the Havens much the same as usual. Except, of course, for the dwelf. She had been borderline depressed since that ship had gone and so her husband had taken it upon himself to guide her away from helping work on a new ship that morning, instead taking her further along the coast where they could enjoy the salty breeze off the Gulf of Lune and the warmth of the summer air. The dwelf’s mood had improved slightly at the change of pace and she had taken to scanning the surf for shells that were nicely shaped or prettily colored. When she would find one that met her approval, the dwelf added it to a satchel she wore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother loved seashells.” Penny commented after a while as she added a particularly nice scallop shell to her collection. After a few minutes of just listening to the waves and the sea birds, she asked, “Is it strange that I kind of saw Erestor as a mother figure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only in that he was very much unable to be a mother at all.” Glorfindel responded. “The mind associates certain activities as it will and the heart accepts. If something about Erestor reminded you of a mother, there is nothing wrong with that. I think he might have liked to have known.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny considered the way Erestor always seemed to know when she really needed a hug despite not being comfortable with contact and how he always knew what to say to get her to listen when she was being stubborn. “I think he knew.” She quirked her lips slightly. “Mothers always know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a time they found a particularly lovely spot and Glorfindel removed his own satchel, pulling out a blanket and some food for them to share a nice little picnic. They snuggled together after, enjoying the other’s company until eventually the dwelf grew mischievous and stripped off her clothes, charging down and into the ocean. It did not take much goading and taunting for the elf to join her and the two played in the sea until the sun set.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few years for Penny and Glorfindel were very, very full. They stayed in the Grey Havens. There they learned, at Penny’s insistence, how to build ships and sail with a crew of two. It probably would not have been as possible if Penny had not been able to fly around to adjust all of the rigging while Glorfindel manned the helm, but it strangely worked. The dwelf had become more and more enamored of the idea of spending the summers at sea while winters would be spent in Imladris. Glorfindel, while not as fond of the idea, was fond of the idea of his wife being happy and he knew that the wind blowing through her hair as they sailed reminded her of her favorite activity, flying. It also was not a bad plan, since they would be able to travel while still being at ‘home’ and they had been trying to decide on a home-away-from-Imladris anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even really like fish.” Glorfindel tried to remind his wife at one point as they helped build a ship for one of the groups waiting to sail west.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like you don’t even know me!” Penny had lamented dramatically. “As if I’m stuck in one place and one type of food…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was a really good point that Glorfindel did tend to forget as she was so involved in learning how to build ships she had not taken off flying much over the last few years. They had actually started making their own private ship, but it was something set aside not far from the main ship building area of the Havens that they worked on in their down time. As for the main ship building area, they were currently working on four ships at a time, in various stages of completion. Each was crawling with elves pitching in to get the work done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the years they had been there, they had watched thousands of elves arrive and depart as the ships were finished. When they were not working on their own ship, evenings were spent in one tavern or another, listening to tales of the places the various elves had been and seen, things they had done. The colorful murals they painted on the walls increased in numbers and Círdan hired some of the dwarves that remained in the Blue Mountains to extend the ledging along one of the bare cliff faces to provide more space for murals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Penny kept the activities of herself and Glorfindel a secret from her sister. The dwelf only mentioned they were working on getting their place just right and said she would extend an invitation to bring the dwobbit and her family to visit at some point in the future once it was all done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From time to time the couple would be joined in their shipwork by Círdan himself. It was humbling to have the eldest remaining elf personally interested in their ship and actually eager to assist where and when he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While the ships we build to sail west are comfortable, they are built to hold a large amount of elves with only the basics and necessities that the elves might travel as swiftly and safely as they can to Valinor.” Círdan had explained at one point. “To see a ship designed for the purpose of actually living within it for extended periods of time… It is a refreshing change from what has been built here for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently some of those who lived steadily within the Havens agreed because though Glorfindel and Penny had started their ship on their own, they were by no means the only ones to build the thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta is up to her knees in babies and puppies these days.” Penny said one day. “We should get a puppy…” The dwelf was supposed to be doing the paperwork that Elrond regularly owl-mailed to her, but talking about puppies was much more entertaining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are going to be on a ship at sea. I do not think that would be a safe place for a puppy.” Glorfindel stated, filling out an order form. They had reached a point where their ship was finished and now they were stocking it with any supplies they might need as well as purchasing linens and various other things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right!” Penny said brightly. “Cats are for ships. They’re better at clinging to the wood and excellent for ships.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon wondered in spite of himself, “Why are cats excellent for ships?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In case a rat or a mouse gets on board.” Penny said, because it was obvious. “The cats would keep it from eating all the food and crapping everywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta would not be able to visit. She is allergic to cats.” The ellon reminded his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is…” the dwelf’s eyes narrowed in thought as she seriously debated cats versus her sister potentially visiting. “Well,” and she sounded painfully reluctant, “I guess we’ll just have to be extra vigilant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon set aside the order form and moved to scoop up his wife. He spun her around, getting her to squeal and giggle at him. “I am sure your sister appreciates your sacrifice.” The elf pressed a kiss to his wife and lured her into taking them away from the Havens for a while…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A month later, they were waving goodbye as they sailed away from the Grey Havens on their fully completed ship. It was just over four years since they had left Erebor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope no one minded having a Glorfindel and Penny heavy chapter. This was actually the first one written when we decided to drop down to once a week posting. Artemis is a lot more burned out on the story than I am. Though I found a reason to pull her back into it even if we're being lazy at the moment. *winks*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0152"><h2>152. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We are the pirates who don't do anything<br/>We just stay at home and lie around<br/>And if you ask us to do anything<br/>We'll just tell you we don't do anything</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaWU1CmrJNc">VeggieTales, <i>The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Life in Erebor went on. Much as Vesta would have liked it to be otherwise, Penny and Glorfindel’s presence was not essential to the day to day running of the mountain. In fact, things seemed to settle a little more without either of the elf born in residence. Shops began to open, workshops were gradually repaired enough that those dwarves who needed them were able to begin producing their wares. The scribes settled into the long abandoned and damaged library, restoring what could be restored, saving as much as they could of what could not and organising what would likely be decades of copy work, which would very likely be handed to apprentices to keep them out of trouble, to ensure that as little as possible was lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Among all of that, Vesta’s insistence on a clear and detailed census of every resident of the mountain, including the registration of every birth, continued. While many dwarves were able to trace their lineage back a certain distance, and the wealthiest were always recorded as a matter of course, the new princess was as interested in the common dwarf as she was in the wealthy. Perhaps more so. The recovery of Erebor had opened up the possibility that some dwarves who were previously doomed to never advance in their society now had the chance to move up in the world. It only made sense to keep track of the residents of Erebor where possible, and it gave the scribes with the kind of penmanship better suited to such tasks employment at a time when Erebor had less need for them and more need for those with the skills to rebuild everything around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even there, Vesta, Fíli and Kíli, along with Thorin and Dís, had insisted that meticulous records be kept where possible. Masons, architects and carpenters, among others, would all need to be paid for the work that they were doing, and the last thing that the newly resettled dwarves needed was others trying to overcharge them. Bombur, being an architect and winner of the Durin’s Trials, was in high demand and the work he had put into the houses on the Royal Row, though Vesta still insisted that it was more of a crescent, was a testimony of his skill and attention to detail. His wife, who had arrived with the caravan from Ered Luin, could often be heard to complain that she rarely saw him anymore. It was a complaint that Vesta rarely had cause to make. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, although it was at an almost painful pace, the mountain began producing items which they could trade with others in the near vicinity, at first, and then further afield within five years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli and Kíli’s crafts, while useful in their own ways, were not essential to the rebuilding of the mountain, and while Kíli had some experience at carpentry as part of his training as a toymaker, it was not sufficient to have him in high demand for his skills. His toys, which he would work on quietly during meetings as well as on the days scheduled for his craft since all dwarves needed the opportunity to work their primary or secondary craft fairly often, sold well both within and outside of the mountain, bringing in revenue which could be used to purchase supplies such as food, wood, farming equipment and even fertile soil. Fíli’s craft was suited in other ways. He learnt, through a small amount of trial and error, to reupholster chairs and seats with the leather he was so fond of working. While not the best quality of work to begin with, a comfortable chair was always something that any dwarf would have a use for, even if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little uneven in places, and so Fíli improved and began to find that he actually enjoyed seeing such items in use around the various offices that the three of them would spend their time visiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for Vesta, well warm blankets and shawls and even clothing for the massive increase in the number of babies and young children in the mountain would always be a necessity. Of all of their crafts, hers was the one with the most immediate use and the one which she had assumed there would be the least call for. It became common to see her with a twin in one arm, usually feeding, and her hook in the other as she worked on the seemingly endless numbers of items which were needed within the mountain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During all of it, she kept up a regular, or as regular as they could when they relied on owls and ravens to take the letters to and fro, correspondence with her sister. She had not bothered to hide her glee at the fact that Penny had finally been sucked into the bureaucracy that went into running somewhere as large as Imladris. Frankly the fact that her sister had ever assumed she could avoid such a thing had been laughable. The only chance of it would have been if she and Glorfindel had left the Hidden Valley for a secluded little place of their own, or even decided to take the trip to Valinor after all. Penny was, after all, the Lady of the House of the Golden Flower and with rank came responsibility. She could either embrace it or she could become one of those people who let everyone else suffer because she refused to do the job she had married into doing. From her letters, it appeared that Penny had accepted her lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As had Vesta, who had come to accept that the twins would only keep her out of the spotlight for so long and within a year of their birth she was attending regular meetings with various dwarves throughout the mountain to discuss everything from trade agreements to taxes to sanitary systems. Living under the mountain meant that the dwarves were </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> aware of where their sewage went and that meant that they wanted it out as rapidly as possible. Much of it, she discovered, went into tanks on the slopes of the mountain, although these had needed to be rebuilt as a matter of urgency, where it was allowed to ferment for months at a time, with allowances for overflow, so that it could be used as fertiliser for the fields around Erebor. Other parts were used in the tanning of leather, a process which was kept strictly outside the mountain, and still more was simply washed downstream as was the way of so many things. It was disgusting, and apparently something that she needed to be aware of as part of her duties as princess. Fíli and Kíli had other duties of their own, and since Fíli was the Crown Prince much of his time was taken up by the guard. Kíli, therefore, as the hunter among them as well as the toymaker, was the one who more often than not had to deal with things that arose in the small settlements that began to appear on the slopes of the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had come as a surprise to Vesta to discover that there were those dwarves who were perfectly happy to spend their days as farmers, no kingdom could be truly prosperous or secure if they relied entirely on other lands for their food. They were primarily farmers of hardy mountain goats and sheep, though there were many pigs and chickens as well. Very few cows were kept  due to their need for lush fields or vast amounts of hay and so beef, milk and all the products made from it became expensive. Goat’s milk and cheese, which she had never been particularly fond of, was something that Vesta had to get used to eating and drinking. As did goat meat. In a few years, as the land recovered, they would eventually have ample grazing for hardy northern breeds of cattle, something Bofur and Dori were looking forward to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edana, who Vesta had worried about, was in her element. That breed of dog had been kept in Imladris to help control the rat population, a problem in any settlement whether elf, Man, dwarf or hobbit, and Erebor had a surprisingly robust rat population in spite of Smaug's long residence. Although the dog remained Vesta's faithful companion, it was not unusual for her to disappear for a few hours, only to return with a fresh kill or two. She was as fiercely protective of the twins as she was of her mistress and although she was the only dog in the mountain for a short time she was quickly joined by another breed from the Iron Hills who were slightly larger and bred for life under the mountain. Which also meant that her first litter of puppies came into the world roughly a year after the dog had arrived. Vesta was thrilled and had written Penny a letter filled with how adorable the five pups were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of the two girls, one had been given to Nori, Dwalin and Dís for Eydís, who was at an age where having a companion to play with would be beneficial. Not to mention the added bonus of having a guard most would not think to look for straight away as dogs were not traditionally kept as pets by the dwarves. The other girl was given to Bofur and Bilbo. Opal was, like the twins, too young to see the dog as anything other than furry, soft and sometimes inexplicably funny, but the hobbit and ‘dam kept a large pantry and they had no desire for any pests to decide the place was fair game.  Much to Vesta’s surprise the two of them had taken on an inn, the one that the Company had stayed in once Smaug had been killed, which they had decided to run together. Bofur could have been cooking or royalty every night, but she preferred to be among the average people and no one in the Company blamed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of the three boy pups, one went to Glóin, who had presented the puppy to his wife as a companion while she worked at her loom. The second went to Bombur, who had been impressed at how quickly Edana was able to sniff out the location of places that rats used to get into buildings. He trained his puppy to do the same and while he was surveying buildings he would make note of places that the young dog showed particular interest in. Nine times in ten it turned out that rats were accessing the building that way and he was hailed as something of a genius. Edana’s next litter of seven was in high demand as a result. The final male pup went, most surprisingly, to Thorin. There was something almost comical about seeing the majestic and often fur clad dwarf king striding through the mountain with a tiny pup on his heels, but as with Bombur it set something of a trend going as Thorin was able to train his puppy as a hunting dog rather than one used for pest control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta made sure to keep a puppy from Edana’s third litter for herself, all too aware of how much shorter than hers the lifespan of a dog was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a cold morning, fog filling the air around the mountain and blocking a dwarf’s view after more than a few feet away. The guards at the gate were staring intently downriver, despite the lack of good sight. It was the sounds drawing their attention. There was a creaking sound, similar to those that came from Esgaroth, and the ice that was attempting to solidify on the surface of the river was making familiar cracking and breaking sounds. The sound grew ever closer to Erebor while the guards tensed. And then, the air swirled, brushing spinning the fog aside as the prow of a ship far larger than anything Esgaroth boasted slid closer. After a moment there was a heavy splash sound and the ship stopped. The fog settled, obscuring most of the ship though parts could still be seen. No other motion came and there was nothing but silence. The guard in charge at the gate gestured for a runner and gave them instructions before sending them off into the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within minutes the messenger was racing through the mountain looking for Captain Dwalin or Lord Balin. As soon as the first one was found, the message was delivered. A massive boat came right up to the mountain and was just sitting in the fog and waiting, far bigger than anything the Lake Men had and that the fog obscured the rest of the details. What were the orders?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A boat?” Vesta asked as she took in the shaking guard. She had been with Dwalin when the other dwarf had arrived discussing security arrangements for the official celebration of the twins’ fifth birthday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Blessing,” the dwarf gasped</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better send Dori to take a look,” Dwalin huffed. The guard stared at him. “Damn thing is on the river, lad, it’ll be more fun to see whoever it happens to be fighting against the thing their boat is floating on rather than have our princess set it on fire. At least that way we have a chance to find out who it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go and get him,” Vesta said when the guard did not move, “he’ll be in the royal kitchen working on the cake more than likely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was cruel,” Dwalin snorted as the pair of them abandoned their work and began to make their way to find Fíli and Kíli, the twins were with Gyda and her son and so would be perfectly safe inside the mountain. Plans were already in place for the twins, and Eydís, should any fighting break out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dori won’t hurt him too much,” Vesta waved a hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell that to the lad who dropped Thorin’s birthday cake,” Dwalin rumbled. That had been the first time that they realised Dori was capable of drowning someone on dry land. Nori, funnily enough, had been on his absolute best behaviour around Dori for several months since.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took some time to locate the two princes, since they had been trying to get as much of their work as possible done that morning in order to allow them to have a quiet afternoon with the twins before the large feast started at around tea time.  Ultimately, however, word of the approaching ship had reached them ahead of Vesta and Dwalin and the four met, completely by accident, not far from the great treasure chamber, the entrance to which was still primarily blocked by vast pillars of stone courtesy of Bilbo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any idea who it could be?” Kíli asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t match anything I’ve read about,” Vesta shrugged. “It could be anyone really,” there was, however, a slightly niggly feeling in the back of her mind. “There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> person I can think of who would be crazy enough to try it, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was greeted with some very carefully neutral expressions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go and warn Thorin,” Dwalin declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wimp,” Vesta muttered softly as he hurried off, not that she meant it. She was well aware of the fact that her sister could, on occasion, be a handful. Especially given the chaos they were already running into with the appearance of the boat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the wall in the same moment that Dori did. The silver haired dwarf obviously had his jaw clenched, less than pleased at being disturbed over what he no doubt had thought was a poorly thought out prank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only sound coming from the ship mostly hidden by the fog was the creaking of wood, water lapping at the sides, and the gentle fluttering of the sails in the natural wind around the mountain. After a few minutes there was the sound of booted feet on the wooden deck and then, a moment later, two figures seemed to be within the fog. One of them stopped at the edge of the deck while the other stepped up onto the bowsprit and walked with perfect balance through the fog on the beam. They stopped about halfway and there was a metallic sound as a blade was being pulled and the faint sparkle of light on metal through the fog as a cutlass was raised in a vaguely threatening manner. Then a very familiar voice using a weird speech pattern and accent could be heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Avast ye scurvy hole crawlers! Send out yer women and children within the hour! We’ll be plundering yer booties tonight!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other figure cleared their throat, catching the first’s attention. They said something too quietly to be heard before the other turned back to the mountain, cutlass held up. “On second thoughts, no booties shall be plundered! Instead, ye’ll be sending out yer ale and yer treasure!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other figure cleared their throat again and the first turned once more.  “What?! What do you mean we’ll be using </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> treasure to </span>
  <em>
    <span>purchase</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ale?! What kind of raid is this?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On second thoughts,” Vesta muttered to herself, “maybe fire </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the way forward. Dori, be a dear and get rid of this soup, will you, I want to see her before I start setting random bits of her ship on fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With pleasure,” Dori ground out over the nervously chattering spectators, some of whom had reached for bows and other weapons. He lifted his hand, drawing the fine moisture from the air into a large ball and then, for good measure, he dumped the lot over the now revealed dwelf and her husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny squealed at the cold splash of water and even Glorfindel made an indignant squawk. The massive amount of water soaked the elf, but the dwelf was unbalanced from her perch atop the bowsprit and went tumbling off… Not that it did anything, the wind just wrapped around her and caught her before she dried herself off and flew over to stand tall in front of Ulmo’s Chosen. She was dressed strangely, only Vesta would recognize her attire from the thigh high boots to the frock coat and even the feathered hat as being Before-type-pirate-styled attire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dori!” The dwelf exclaimed before abruptly wrapping her arms around the irritated dwarf. Because it was Penny and she clearly had a death wish at all times. She abruptly pulled back, remembering she still had her cutlass in hand and sheathed the thing before it could hurt anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going back to work,” Dori ground out, “before I do something regrettable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably best,” Vesta agreed as Kíli began to try and reassure the gathered crowd that it was merely the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>questionable humour of Manwë’s Chosen and nothing of concern</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. Honestly, there were better times for Penny’s antics, but the twins’ fifth birthday when the people of Erebor were in party mode was not it. Many of them had already been drinking for hours given it was being viewed as something of a public holiday. “Get your ass over here, Pirate King,” she said to her sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny turned, grinning brightly before moving over to Vesta. She scooped the dwobbit up into a hug and spun her around. “Baby sister! I missed you so much!” She loudly smooched the dwobbit on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back on the ship Glorfindel had gone below to change into something dry…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off!” Vesta huffed. “I love you, but your pranks have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> timing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf set her sister down, looking happy and slightly confused. “What prank? I said we were working on our house and that I’d invite you to see it. Then I realized you would probably be too busy to come see our house, so I brought our house to see you!” The dwelf beamed, turning to point to the ship where Glorfindel, now mostly dry, was tossing a ladder over the side and climbing down before leaping over to the bank. He walked toward the gate like the normal person his wife was not. “Plus, my favorite dwarves are having a birthday soon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're having a birthday today, genius," Vesta replied, "and I feel like I should be surprised that you're living on a ship but that just fits somehow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Balin's having a fit," Dwalin reported  as he emerged. "And it's chaos in there." He looked at Penny. "What in Mahal's name did you do this time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny had turned to Glorfindel, eyes wide. “Hey Captain Honeybum, turns out our days were off, it’s today!” She then turned to Dwalin, grinning at the dwarf. “I existed, apparently."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it is a good thing we brought the twins gifts.” Glorfindel said to Penny’s information that it was the twins’ birthday. He gave polite greetings to everyone and a few murmured, polite, apologies for causing any alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to have to give another speech, aren't I?" Vesta groaned. "I hate public speaking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If we're lucky Balin will add it to the one we're already making," Fíli muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny flashed Fíli a bright smile. “Hi, Fíli.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Penny," he inclined his head briefly then kissed his wife's forehead. "Kíli is likely already doing damage control inside the mountain, I will go and head off Uncle and Balin, and have Birgir cancel your remaining appointments. I think it is safe to say that none of them will be happening now. Why don't you take your brother and sister to see the twins. I am certain Gyda would appreciate the break in any case."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good plan," Vesta agreed. Dwalin snorted, they all knew perfectly well that Balin would probably be tearing his beard out by now. Official functions were always finely tuned affairs and it did not take much to upset them even with contingency plan after contingency plan. "Ready to meet you niece and nephew?" Vesta asked her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely!” Penny bounced in place with excitement, her eyes bright and a grin in place. “I need to decide which gifts we had made are best suited for them, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Six.” Glorfindel said, observing the twins and their friend as they played with a bunch of puppies. The twins were, rightly so, far more interested in the familiar puppies than the giant strangers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so?” Penny wondered. “I was thinking four.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely six.” Glorfindel said. “The mountain is not safe enough for four.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf considered this. “You’re right, of course. Six it is.” She made a mental note and turned her attention back to the twins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta, who had been pulled away by Balin for a few moments, came back into the room with several sheets of parchment in her hand and a scowl on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New speech to remember for tonight,” she grumbled, “fudging </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Edana got up from her place by the fire and padded over to her mistress with a small whine at the low tone. “Not you, beautiful,” she told the dog, bending to scratch behind her ears. Edana’s once black fur was now mostly grey around her muzzle, given that she was probably about ten by now that was hardly a surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for the trouble.” Penny said, still watching the twins from a safe distance. She did not want to make them uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you will be,” Vesta promised, “Balin has decided to turn this into a surprise high level state visit. You get to be visiting nobility.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf frowned, rolling her head to the side as she looked at her sister. “I hope you aren’t too attached to Balin…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am uncertain as to how much the head of a dead House and his wife can be considered nobility.” Glorfindel mused helpfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been internalising too much of her anti-nobility stuff,” Vesta told him. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> about this stuff. As long as you’re around the House isn’t dead. Possibly impoverished, or without an estate, but not dead. As long as someone goes around introducing themselves as ‘of the House of the Golden Flower’ it’s a thing. So you get to be visiting nobility because it stops the masses from searching out their weapons and going after the elves who would steal their women, children and, most importantly on a public holiday, their </span>
  <em>
    <span>ale</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could stop himself, Glorfindel snorted inelegantly. “Hardly impoverished. And we now have a mobile estate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was giggling quietly at the idea of the dwarves going to war over ale. It was so believable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It also stops them from attempting to burn the boat,” Vesta shrugged. “Or Dori from using the river to rip it to bits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be rude.” Penny huffed. “And leave us homeless. And destitute, our pirate treasure sunk to the bottom of the river… Not to mention all of the gifts we brought everyone…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not entirely sure the average dwarf, already up to his beard in ale incidentally, cares much about that,” Vesta shook her head. “Most of them are pretty plastered already, frankly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel and Penny shared a look before the dwelf stood. “I think I’ll go relocate the ship further downriver…” She left the room. It was also a good excuse to go get the twins’ birthday presents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta watched her sister leave, then shook her head with an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you go along with her crazy?” She asked, although it was rhetorical, she knew why. “Surprise visits are lovely, but a bit difficult to work around being involved in making a major kingdom rebuild.” She picked up Orion, who had toddled over and held his arms up to request a cuddle. Asta, seeing her brother in her mother’s arms, did the same. “Here, make yourself useful,” Vesta said and handed her son to Glorfindel as she picked up Asta. “You two are getting too big for your poor mama to hold you at the same time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel and Orion stared at each other, both seeming just as surprised at the hand-off as the other. After a moment, Glorfindel smiled and whispered a soft greeting to a loved one in Sindarin to the boy. “They are nearly as big as you already,” the ellon noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it,” Vesta replied. “Going to be big dwarves aren’t you,” she cooed at Asta, “big and strong and gorgeous like your papas aren’t you?” She kissed her daughter’s curly head. That was one of two things the twins had gotten from her, curly hair and hobbity points on their ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are beautiful indeed.” Glorfindel agreed. “Such bright hearts and souls…” He hesitated slightly. “They are perhaps strong enough to learn to soul walk. If they continue to develop as they are now, they will need to be warned in case they have an unexpected wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one else in this family is learning how to soul walk,” Vesta said firmly. “I’m not having any more unexpected weddings or bonds popping up. They’re going to have enough to contend with as they get older as it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As they get older indeed… It is possible they could figure out the trick on their own. That is how the first elves learned, after all.” Glorfindel said. “I merely wished to warn you they could have the potential, particularly if either of them decides to become a priest and work with spirituality.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s celibacy in being a priest,” Vesta shrugged. “And it isn’t something that pops up in royal lines all that often. We’ll keep it in mind, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orion chose that moment to grab a handful of Glorfindel’s hair and tug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gentle hands,” Vesta chided her son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gentle hands, Mama,” he agreed, letting go of the ellon’s hair and petting it softly. “Gentle soft like ‘Dana.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel had made a face at the unexpected tug, but then he just chuckled at the boy and agreed, “Thank you for being gentle.” He gave a wry smile to Vesta. “I am glad your sister insisted I work on that…” He turned back to Orion. “You are very strong, Orion. I am impressed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orion frowned for a moment as he processed the words, then smiled bright. “Strong like Pa,” he said. “Have sword like Pa too,” he started to wriggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run,” Vesta advised. “Once he has that thing in his hands there’s no stopping him until he’s killed whatever beastie he’s got it into his head to go after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Pa is good with a sword.” Glorfindel agreed, allowing the child to wriggle out of his arms and run off, no doubt intending to get his sword. The ellon turned a confused look to Vesta. “Run?” Of course that’s when the ellon would get his answer, a wooden sword striking him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Down, Mama,” Asta demanded. “No hit, ‘Rion,” she ordered her brother. “Gentle.” Asta went and curled up with Edana, who looked up and licked the toddler’s nose before settling back down again, watching Orion with warm dark eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either Orion never listened to his sister, or did not hear her because Glorfindel was getting thwacked quite a bit. He was quick to play along though, letting out pained yelps and howls that were entirely overacted for the toddler’s sake. Apparently this was the right thing to do as he was giggled at for his efforts… And, well, he was pretty sure Orion somehow got that from his aunt. In any event, Glorfindel only put up a token resistance to Orion’s attack before suddenly the ellon went limp and fell to the floor, eyes closed. He held still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I killed Smaug!” Orion declared happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you did,” Vesta smiled, looking up to see Gyda carrying Asta into the other room. The little girl was fast asleep in her nurse’s arms. “Now, kiss Uncle Glorfindel better and it’s time for your nap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Orion stamped his foot. “Can’t like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asta is already asleep,” Vesta said with an arched eyebrow, “and if I have to tell you again you won’t be playing orcs with papa later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want orcs,” he grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let Gyda put you to bed,” Vesta replied firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All better, Uncle Glorf,” Orion said as he planted a very noisy kiss on Glorfindel’s shoulder. He was still pouting, however, when Gyda picked him up and took him into another room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel smiled and waved to Orion as he was carried off before turning and giving a bemused look toward Vesta. “How much would it cost to convince you to teach them something else and never yourself speak the name ‘Glorf’ around your sister?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than you will ever own,” Vesta sniggered. “Whether you like it or not, that’s your name now. If it makes you feel better, Dwalin is ‘Nin’ and Balin is ‘Bin’.” She shrugged. “Some things are hard to say for toddlers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I could not be introduced as ‘Uncle Glory’ why?” He had gotten used to the Glory from Penny and Vesta over the years, he could handle Glory…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because names are important,” Vesta replied seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel did not look impressed, but he sighed. “I suppose it is better than Captain Honeybum… There are now notices in three coastal cities that if anyone is looking for us to leave a message at the docks for Captain Honeybum thanks to your sister.” He glowered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are a lot of things better than Captain Honeybum,” Vesta agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny huffed as she pirate-strutted her way down to the gate. From there she intended to hop, skip, and flutter over to the ship where she would raise the anchor and let it drift downstream. She would probably park it somewhere alongside Dale before digging out the twins’ gifts and flying back. She was undisturbed as she went and soon she was flying over to the ship. She slammed her hands into one of the capstan handles, pushing it around in circles to raise the anchor. Since the river was pretty shallow beneath them, it did not take long and soon she was locking it in place before heading over to make certain the ship did not run aground as it drifted backwards down the river.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the ship had drifted far enough, she kicked open the lock to drop the anchor again and then went into what would traditionally be the Captain’s quarters on a regular ship. Penny and Glorfindel used it as their work office and treasure room. She went from there down a narrow ladder shaft behind a bookcase into the aft hold. That was where they had stored the various gifts… And more treasure. The dwelf insisted they had a lot of treasure and was very particular about the decor of their ship. She fumbled around before finally locating two carefully packaged items that were each nearly as long as her torso and bulkier before maneuvering them up and out of the hold. Then out of the cabin. Once outside it was much easier to wrap them in her power and float them along with her as she flew back to the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back inside the mountain, the dwelf looked around for a familiar face. She found one in Bilbo at the old Inn. “Bilbo!” She gave the hobbit a quick hug. “Glad to see you… Do you know where gifts for the twins are being taken?” She jerked her thumb to the packages floating along with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Great Hall probably,” Bilbo replied after scrunching up his face in thought. “Our gift was left with Balin this morning, though, he’s been the one organising it all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Balin will kill me if he sees me.” Penny said after a moment of consideration. “Remind me where the Great Hall is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take you,” Bilbo said, picking up the basket he had been carrying. “I was on my way there anyway.” He gave the dwelf an amused look. “Balin probably wouldn’t be the only one,” he said, “I had no idea how complicated dwarf social structures are. It’s taken me years and I really thought that the way things were in the Shire was the height of daft ceremonies and rules.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grimace. “Well, if he doesn’t kill me then I get to kill him.” She decided, though her tone was all kinds of not serious. “He’s apparently decided to make this a noble state visit. Idiot. Can’t a woman show up to bring her sister’s kids and family presents without any to-do about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if they make a grand show of their arrival, no,” Bilbo shook his head. “To avoid the to-do you need to sneak in, or at least arrive quietly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help it, I was excited to show off our house.” Penny sulked as she walked toward the Great Hall with Bilbo. She sighed. “That and it’s fun. Why can’t more people just make things fun? See, they should have carted out a canon and retaliated with, ‘Ye shall have to prove the worth of your treasure before we will allow ye to even see our ales, pirate scum!’” It was ridiculous how easily the dwelf’s brain jumped into various games and roleplaying like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mind is a very strange place,” Bilbo said slowly. “I should be used to it, of course, but every time I think I have managed it, we spend time apart and I forget.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used to do a lot of things to keep me distracted and out of people’s sight back Before…” Penny said, reaching to give Bilbo a comforting pat on the shoulder. “Those things just don’t exist here.” It was almost apologetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo hummed. “I would hope that you will adapt eventually,” he said, “but I think it might be a long time before that happens. Still,” he shook himself, “it is what it is. Next time you will know better how the dwarves will react, and since they’ve seen your boat… house… home, they will not react as poorly to its sudden appearance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ship. The fog helped.” Penny grinned. “But that was entirely natural. If it hadn’t been for the fog, they’d have seen us coming long before they did. You’ll have to come on board one day, to see the place if nothing else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After the last trip I had with you,” Bilbo replied, “I promised myself I would keep my feet very firmly on solid ground,” he shuddered at the memory. “I believe that includes not getting onto ships. Or boats of any kind. Ah,” he continued as he approached a large door, “the Great Hall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair, the Flying Fish was a whole new invention. We have it with us, by the way. It’s dismantled in it’s smaller parts and in the hold of the ship. Sailing ships have been around for thousands of years…” She looked up at the doors. “Oh yeah, that’s where it is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And ships go on water,” Bilbo shuddered. “No thank you, I know what usually happens to hobbits who spend time on boats, it’s usually only the Brandybucks who are insane enough to try it anyway.” He pointed at a long table that was already full of gifts. “That will be where those need to go,” he said, “I need to get these set up for later.” He gestured at his basket and hurried away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if you’d touch the water with me around.” Penny said, sulking. But she did not press beyond that. “Thanks, Bilbo!” The dwelf called after him as she moved her gifts to join the rest. The contents were pretty close to being identical, so it did not matter which twin got which present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was quick about it though and managed to sneak out of the Great Hall before Balin had a chance to catch sight of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think one of the hardest parts about posting chapters in this collaboration is the spellchecker. Because Artemis is from Cornwall and uses UK-English spelling. So when I post I have to determine if it's really a typo or just the spellchecker being stupid because it doesn't speak British...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0153"><h2>153. Crocodile Rock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Friday night! Just grab a croc and hold on tight, man!<br/>Crocodile rocking was the way to put things right...</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3mEdn69lwM">Baha Men, <i>Crocodile Rock</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The birthday celebrations for Asta and Orion turned out to be a success, not that the twins noticed much after they had eaten their meals and spent a little bit of time playing in a penned area with Opal, as well as Gyda’s son Geir. At five they were too young to really understand the big party, Vesta would have put them at about the same developmental level as her three year old niece had been before she had fallen into Middle Earth.  The gifts, of which there were dozens, would be given to the twins slowly over the course of the coming weeks so that they were not overwhelmed with all of the new things that they had been given. As a rule such feasts usually contained all of the favourite meals of the guest, or guests, of honour. Given that the twins had rather limited tastes the favourite item had been limited to their favourite dessert; pancakes. Vesta had smirked when she had seen the plate placed in front of her sister, who was sat at the top table under the eyes of all the gathered dwarves as benefited a noble guest connected to the royal family. At least the adult portions were served with a good dollop of cream with a sweet liqueur whipped into it. Vesta, rather noticeably, did <em> not </em> eat the cream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speeches started once the twins had been put to bed by Gyda, who had taken on the care of Opal as well for the evening. Thorin started, as was his right as king, giving a rousing speech about the double blessing of the twins as a sign of Mahal’s favour towards the marriage of his sister’s sons, as well as being his heirs, to their Maker’s Blessing upon their people. Vesta followed, having somehow been the one of the three of them who had been nominated to make the speech this year. Hers had been heavily modified by Balin that morning as a result of Penny’s sudden arrival, and so it opened with thanks to her sister and brother for turning up unannounced for the twins special day and making it a truly memorable occasion for all concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny suddenly stood, mug in hand. She looked around for a moment before she raised her mug high. “To many prosperous years for Prince Orion and Princess Asta!” She drained her ale and retook her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was something the dwarves could approve of. They all roared their agreement and then there was silence as they drained their tankards. After that the music started and that was quickly followed by dancing. Vesta, naturally, was dragged out to dance by Kíli, Dís was rapidly taken by Dwalin and Thorin, in a move that would have proved perplexing to some were it not diplomatically motivated, turned to Penny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you join me in a dance, my lady?” He asked formally. Just down the table, Balin took another long drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny only spared Glorfindel a glance for appearances, knowing him well enough to know he would not mind such an invitation, and then she nodded graciously to Thorin as she stood. “I think I would enjoy that, your majesty. Though I must confess, I have never quite gotten the proper force into the dances preferred within the mountain.” She accepted his arm when offered and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will pick it up rapidly enough, I am certain,” Thorin smiled. He was more free with those now, and apparently more at peace as the home of his childhood was gradually restored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was probably only thanks to a decade and a half of elf dancing that the dwelf managed to avoid stomping on Thorin’s feet as he kindly tried to talk her through the dance. She was quick to smile and snicker at her own fumbling attempts to get the stomps just right. At one point when the dance brought them closer, she grinned. “I bet the others think this is a sign of the world’s end…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not,” Thorin shrugged, “they have had the chance to come to understand royal protocol. Now, if you were entirely an elf, it would be another matter,” he teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was thinking more based on our past history… But if you want to shock them, I’m sure Glorfindel would not mind a dancing lesson.” The dwelf teased right back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I shall leave it to Dís,” Thorin replied, “as the mother of my heirs she has the unfortunate task of taking on many of the duties of queen, especially as… well, it is not mine to tell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny looked curious, but she did not question the matter. Instead she danced with the king until the end and then bowed to him. “I thank you for the dance, your majesty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bowed in return and led her back to her seat. Then he turned his attention to another ‘dam and returned to the dance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a late start for most in the mountain the following morning, except Kíli who had somehow managed to pull the short straw and was on twins duty that morning. The twins, as with many young children, often rose before the sun, well before the sun in winter, and their parents took it in turns to keep them occupied while the other two caught a little more sleep. Gyda often had enough on her plate with Geir, and it gave them a short time where they could give their children some undivided attention. Kíli often used it as time to tell stories, acted out with figures that he had carved, much as he had once done in a certain toyshop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This morning it was the tale of the Balrog Queen, which had so amused his wife so many years ago. He had made a few adjustments to the tale over the years, to remove the association with his wife as much as he could, gave the queen dark hair and blue eyes, made her weapon a heavy axe rather than twin swords, but in essence the story was still the same and it was the twins’ favourite. Apparently making up stories so that certain toys would sell better had given him something of a head start when it came to entertaining children of a certain age. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was still early when he looked up from the twins, who had been watching the story told with the figures, to see his wife stood in the door to the room with a smile on her face as she watched them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did we wake you?” He asked as she approached, bending to kiss two curly heads before leaning in to kiss him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though they were on one of the lower floors, away from the chamber that he shared with his wife and his brother, it was always possible that the twins’ shrieks of delight had woken them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Vesta smiled, smoothing a hand over her abdomen. “This one is a little more active today, that’s all,” she told him. Given that she now had a better diet, although she still trained regularly, Vesta had put on some weight over the last five years, something that her husbands delighted in. As a result, this second pregnancy was not as obvious as the first had been, even at this stage. “I must be around six months by now,” she sighed. “We shall have to announce it soon, it won’t be hidden all that much longer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We managed to keep it hidden until the festivities for the twins' birthday were over," Kíli assured her, "which was what we wanted. We can talk to Uncle after the council meeting later about when to announce it." Vesta grimaced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need to spend some time with Penny as well," she said, "she's come all this way to see us, and I've missed her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know, but this isn't one that you can miss," Kíli said firmly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five years ago he probably would have encouraged her to take the day for herself never mind the council. The meetings, however, were only held once a month while there was still so much to be done to rebuild things and this one had already been postponed due to the plans for the twins' birthday. The reason that the dwobbit could not miss this one was her own fault in any case, she had been the one to take the promise of assistance in rebuilding Dale to Bard after all. It had been approved by all the right people, but since Vesta was the only one aside from Fíli and Kíli to have met him, she was the one that the council wanted to vouch for him.  There were other topics that needed to be covered, of course, and not just the subject of Dale, many of which related to changes which needed to be made now that the dwarves who had come from Ered Luin had been in residence for five years and to begin to assess what would happen to the rest of the unclaimed properties within the mountain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not until after lunch,” Vesta replied, “and our morning is clear anyway after last night. I can just as easily spend time with her this morning and then be back in time to argue with Caston and the others.” Caston was the most vocal of the dwarves on the council, but he was not the most difficult. “I’m never late for these meetings, that isn’t about to start now just because Penny is here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If we had been given a little warning,” Kíli lamented, “we could have postponed a little longer. In truth I would have been happier to be given a little more time to work on it.” He scooped Asta up as she tried to rush past her parents towards the stairs, holding her over his head and spinning with her. “We all know how dull these things are, and how sidetracked they all get with their own concerns.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t be late,” she promised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bright and early the morning after the twins’ birthday saw Penny and Glorfindel borrowing a couple of ponies and a wagon from Erebor’s stables. They only intended to go down to their ship and retrieve some items before returning and that was exactly what they did. The biggest gift was really several gifts that they took to Bilbo and Bofur’s inn. It was a dozen barrels of ales from different sea ports and trading towns far to the south; three each from four different locations. The elf-blood couple were considering setting up a trade caravan and they wanted to give samples to Bofur to try with her various foods as well as seeing if their customers even liked any of the ales. Of course if only Bofur liked them, they would still bring her a barrel or two when visiting. Most of the other gifts were along the same lines. Particular bottles of exotic and strong liquors from far away places. Some of them were carefully packaged food items.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So there were things like ale for Bofur and Bilbo, which the dwelf was very careful to explain was not a gift at all but a sampling to see if there would be any profit to starting a business. Then she intruded on Dori’s busy morning and wafted a large box of exotic spices under his nose and very carefully haggled with him until he was forced to pay her for the ‘gift.’ And if the agreed upon payment was a dozen blackberry tarts for her and a dozen brownies for Glorfindel… Well, it was still a fairly paid for exchange and not a gift at all. Then there was some shady whispering with Nori who was up insanely early for some reason or another. Neither would specify exactly what the exchange consisted of, but if the dwelf looked smug after and Nori had somehow procured some almost alien looking jewelry pieces from which to draw inspiration, no one would admit to anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so the dwelf went about giving her ‘gifts’ as fair exchange of goods or services. And if it seemed the recipient got the better deal, then that was just a testament to how bad at haggling Penny was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I asked myself,” Penny started when Vesta finally tracked her down as the dwelf was poking around in a smaller push cart that she had exchanged the pony and wagon for once the barrels had been delivered. “What do you get a princess who has the potential to get anything she wants whenever she wants it?” The dwelf pulled a jar from her cart. It was large and filled with what looked like a dark brown goop. “The answer was this! Though it now occurs to me that I don’t even know if you’d like something like this… But I spent a lot of time trying to get it right, and if nothing else, you can have fun tricking other people with it.” She lowered the jar, looking into the distance. “But then again, you don’t have the same sense of humor I do…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Vesta sighed, “I have to be the very sensible adult these days.” She reached to take the jar, opening it to give it a sniff. “Can you keep a secret?” She asked, given they were in her workroom next to her public office anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny’s first instinct was to respond with a flippant ‘no,’ but she considered the matter and the couple of deep, dark secrets she had. Even one from Glorfindel and he could read her mind. “Of course I can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Without doing anything to give it away,” Vesta clarified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such as?” The dwelf wondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The natural changes of behaviour that tend to come from this kind of news,” the dwobbit clarified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I tend to have ‘natural’ reactions to things?” Penny wondered for a moment before shaking her head. “I shall be the picture of calm and collected.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vesta raised a dubious eyebrow. “I’m pregnant,” she said simply. “Six months, and the only ones who know, aside from the obvious, are Thorin, Dís, Nori and Dwalin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny remained still, eyes narrowed slightly as she listened to her sister. After a moment of consideration, she smirked slightly and clarified teasingly. “We weren’t anywhere near here then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vesta rolled her eyes, “No, fortunately for you, you weren’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Congratulations.” The dwelf smiled before poking around in her cart again. She pulled out a small red dragon plushie with an arrow in its chest and x’s for eyes. She very obviously changed the subject away from secret information. “Do you think Thorin will like this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think he’d probably throw it into the forges,” Vesta replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s rude.” The dwelf said and tossed it carelessly back into the cart. “What’s next on your schedule?” She wondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Big meeting in about an hour,” Vesta replied, “so next is lunch, then I get to shout at some people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds fun. I don’t get to shout much these days unless Butthead or I get port and starboard mixed up for the billionth time… Or we’re after a bounty.” The dwelf held out an arm, “May I escort you to lunch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can escort me as far as the kitchen at home,” Vesta laughed. “We don’t eat communally all that often these days, our schedules don’t match up enough. Fíli and Kíli will be home for lunch, though, they’ve got to be at the same meeting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh good! I have a gi… Something I would like to offer to sell to Fíli, if he is interested.” Penny beamed, and dragged her cart along as she escorted Vesta to the dwobbit’s house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that what you’ve spent the morning doing?” Vesta asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Selling things off and beginning potential trade negotiations.” The dwelf agreed, looking quite pleased with her ‘sneakiness’ in giving gifts in a way that would be acceptable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For someone who wants to avoid paperwork, bureaucracy and all the other things that go with it, you’re terribly keen on the idea of setting up trade agreements with places,” the dwobbit commented. “Do you have any idea what a pain in the ass those things are?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny hissed softly at the use of the dreaded ‘B’ word and looked around almost instinctively as if Elrond were about to round the corner with a stack of parchments even though she had not seen the elf lord in years. “No clue. Daffodil’s taking care of the paperwork. I just come up with the schemes like a proper evil overlord. I plan, someone else takes care of the details.” She grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gee, thanks for the extra work,” Vesta grumped. “You wait until the guild masters get wind of it. I’m going to have them bitching at me for hours during the next guild meeting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Most of it will fall through.” Penny said, unconcerned. “The distances we’re talking about for most of this stuff isn’t feasible for long term unless they start laying tracks and making steam engines. It’s really only possible for most of the things if Glorfindel and I are personally doing the deliveries. The wind seems to favor our sails.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vesta shuddered at the idea of using a train at any point in the future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In which case all the schemes will probably fall through,” she replied, “if there’s no real profit in it, it isn’t worth trying to get the head of the Merchant’s Guild to approve the trade. And then it has to be approved by the other relevant guild anyway as not something that will materially lessen the value of the products produced by our own people, or at least something that they will either be able to reproduce or that they have no chance of making themselves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dwelf snickered and shook her head. “Trade negotiations was the clever excuse I used to give Bofur and Bilbo a dozen barrels of exotic ale for their inn.” She nudged her sister slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not when Stern makes my life miserable over it, it won’t be,” Vesta sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll take the arrow out, change the eyes, and give Opal the dragon plush.” Penny mused randomly as they arrived at Vesta’s home. “Tell Stern that if he wants to try to push those negotiations through the person he would be negotiating with is Manwë’s Chosen. That ‘name’ tends to make dwarves run, I’ve noticed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually he’s the head honcho in the Brewer’s Guild,” Vesta replied. “Inns and taverns can only serve ales and spirits that have been approved by the guild. They do it to make sure that everything is standardised. You still get ale that tastes like rat’s piss, but it’s approved rat’s piss rather than watered down with who knows what from who knows where. They spot check randomly once every six months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then I guess Bilbo and Bofur will just have a lot of ale for their personal use then.” She looked around Vesta’s house, checking to see what had changed over the years since the twins were not her current focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or she gets to pay to get it approved,” Vesta replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If she wants. It’s her choice.” Penny said. “There’s not really enough and no steady supply at the moment, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then she and Bilbo probably have a few hangovers ahead of them,” Vesta replied, leading her sister to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m surprised they only have Opal…” Penny said, finding a spot and sitting down out of the way. “Considering how many little hobbits there are in the Shire, I figured they’d have one or two more by now. Maybe a few nights that end in some kind of hangover will help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose that’s all they want for the moment,” Vesta’s voice came from the large pantry where she was gathering ingredients for a quick lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are the twins?” Penny asked, looking around as if they would spring out of hiding any second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In the nursery with Gyda,” Vesta replied as she walked out carrying bread, meat, cheese and pickles, although the pickles were mostly to disguise the taste of the goat cheese. “I would go up, but given I have to leave fairly quickly it isn’t worth upsetting them.” A glance at the side showed that Fíli and Kíli had already eaten, two plates were littered with crumbs and the bread had been torn rather than cut. She rolled her eyes. “You’d think I had married a pair of barbarians rather than princes, look at this mess,” she sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We missed them? Shame… I was hoping to talk to Fíli about that sale.” She looked thoughtful. “I hope I don’t misplace the items somewhere. Who knows who could find them...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They probably had some last minute stuff to go over,” Vesta shrugged. “There’s always something. Did you want to eat?” She asked, gesturing to the food, “Or are you going to eat with Sunshine later?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m go…” Penny cut herself off, considering, before she agreed. “Might as well, I’m not even sure what that elf of mine is doing right now, let alone if I’ll see him before we head to the ship for the night.” She seemed to think of something, another random, stray thought. “Dori would make an awesome pirate. He could sail his ship anywhere just taking the sea with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Penny enjoyed a quick lunch with her sister and if the dwelf happened to accidentally forget a couple of bulky packages on the floor near the door when she left, well… It wasn’t like Vesta would complain about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are we supposed to do with these?” Fíli asked as he stared at the leather Penny had left for him. Unless Vesta was miles off the mark, they were crocodile skins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever you want,” the dwobbit shrugged. “Penny just likes giving presents.” Kíli had already placed his gift of natural rubber sheets and the instructions to go with them into a chest in his workroom to think about later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gifts were a tricky thing with dwarves. Depending on the age of the recipient and the nature of the gift it could be taken several ways. Children were given gifts on their birthdays, sometimes of toys but usually of useful things to help ease the cost of raising them for the following year. The twins, naturally, had no need at all for gifts. Vesta, Fíli and Kíli could probably have provided for a legion of children and still had gold to spare. In the case of the twins it was less about easing the burden on the parents and, sadly, about gaining favour with them instead. Still, there had been a variety of beautiful clothes and toys, several blankets and even some early jewelry for them both to wear. On the other hand, a gift of fine materials or something specifically <em> for </em> the craft of the recipient could be considered a courting gift, if the dwarf were unattached, or potentially an insult to their ability if they <em> were </em>. A crafted gift was, again, a sign of an intent to courtship, dwarves had a great many ways of proposing that it turned out, or an act of charity, which was an insult, or a sign that it was a substandard piece, which could again be something of an insult. Which they all knew had not been Penny’s intention at all. Dwarves could be remarkably touchy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She apparently traded what she’d brought for the others with them,” Vesta continued as she ran a finger over the soft leather. “You weren’t home so I guess she figured she would just leave them. You can’t expect her to follow our customs at the expense of hers, you know.” Vesta had been in the mountain long enough to know what was and was not acceptable. Her husbands were still always gifting her with little things, however, as was normal and acceptable in a marriage, as she would do for them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not,” Fíli agreed. “But it is still difficult to know what to do with it. I have no idea what kind of creature this even is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Crocodile,” Vesta replied, “I think. She’s been all over the place the last couple of years so she could have run into something like them anywhere really. Where I come from they get used for boots or bags,” she added. “And they’re <em> very </em> expensive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps something for our home, then,” Fíli mused, “at least that will spare us too many difficult questions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever you like,” the dwobbit agreed easily. “I’m going to check on Kíli and get dinner started.” She still preferred to have control of her own kitchen for the most part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Fíli kissed her briefly, then returned to his contemplation of the crocodile leather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny was, perhaps surprisingly, apologetic the next time she happened to run into Fíli. “I’m so sorry. I had something I was going to try to sell to you, but I had a bit of an accident and the cart I was using tipped over. I simply couldn’t find where it had gone after that.” She frowned, contemplating the wall for a moment. “Oh well. My mother taught me that when we lose something, we don’t really lose it. It just means we didn’t need it. So I guess it’ll work out wherever it ends up.” She was wise enough to not add the rest of what her mother would say, about someone needing it more. But her mother had been talking about accidentally lost dollar bills when leaving a fast food place or something like that, not heavy stacks of leather. There was no way the dwelf was going to complete the old lesson, looking down at the parchments she had been carrying when she ran across the prince instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fíli arched an eyebrow at her, he had heard a similar saying about copper coins from his own mother after all, unless Penny was referencing the saying that talked about lack of care with one’s possessions being a sign of a chaotic mind and a poor prospect for the future. The dwarf who could not be careful enough with his funds and possessions to keep track of them was one not likely to marry as they would probably never be able to put together the repayment to their spouse’s family. Still, Vesta’s words about respecting Penny’s ways rang loud and clear in his mind and so he simply gave her a little bow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am sure they will turn up eventually,” he told her, “and if they are unclaimed they will likely be put to good use in time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dwelf paused in her shuffling of her parchments and looked up at Fíli. For a moment she just looked and then it melted into an incredibly fond expression. She hesitated slightly before she spoke again, “I want you to know, we’ll be leaving soon. I was going to tell Vesta next time I saw her, but we’ll be out of the way and no longer disrupting things for a while soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My wife had a feeling that would be the case,” Fíli replied. “I believe she said that you and Glorfindel have made a life for yourselves that suits you perfectly and she couldn’t imagine you staying away from it for very long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fond smile became more wooden as Penny’s thoughts raced. Finally, she gave a flippant, “Yes, there is something terribly appealing about racing off for fighting or treasure with the salt wind in your hair and the ever-moving ocean under your feet.” She seemed to remember herself. “Oh! I must be keeping you from something, forgive me.” She bowed slightly and turned to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, this is my free afternoon. I was going to look for Vesta when I met you. Why not join me, I am sure if you intend to leave soon she would like to spend some time with you,” he offered. “And I can go and liberate my children from Gyda, I do not get enough time with them as it is.” He did not get enough time with Vesta either these days, but he could sacrifice an afternoon to allow her the time with her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny’s eyes brightened slightly, but then something turned around and caused them to dim again and she smirked. She shook her head, causing the long ponytail she wore to flip over her shoulder. “No, definitely not. The last thing I want to do is feel like an intruder keeping a deprived dwarf from that which he wants to hoard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fíli snorted, “No dwarf with an ounce of sense in his head tries to hoard their spouse,” he half laughed. “It’s a good way to get a broken nose at the very least. I have her all year. You are only here for a short time. Come.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In Penny’s mind she was clearly grasping at straws when she said, “Unfortunately I have some papers I need to fill out. I figured Elrond would appreciate them written on a still surface to make them more legible than written on a rocking ship…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fíli looked at her for a long moment. “If you insist,” he sighed finally. “Shall I pass your message on to her, or would you like to tell her yourself?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you feel she must know, by all means. Don’t feel the need to keep it secret.” The dwelf smiled, relaxing. “I will still tell her next I see her anyway.” She nodded to the prince. “Goodbye, your highness.” And then she turned, walking in the direction that would eventually lead her to the library.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Glorfindel joined her half an hour later and sat nearby with his own stack of parchments, he could not help but notice the way Penny relaxed once he was near enough that she could glance up and see him before returning to work. He also noticed that the dwelf had situated herself so that she could feel the buzzing energy of the other aspects of Arda without having to intrude on anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie. Artemis and I have started discussing how the entire story is going to end...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0154"><h2>154. Christmas Through Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Till I had you I didn't know<br/>That I was missing out<br/>Had to grow up and see the world<br/>Through different shades of doubt<br/>Give me one more chance to dream again<br/>One more chance to feel again<br/>Through your young heart<br/>If only for one day let me try</p>
<p>I wanna see Christmas through your eyes<br/>I want everything to be the way it used to be<br/>Back to being a child again thinking the world was mine<br/>I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wf-IwAmhVds">Gloria Estefan, <i>Christmas Through Your Eyes</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within Erebor, the royal quarters of the Crown Prince and his family rang with the sounds of laughter. The laughter was interspersed with squeals, screams, roars, and the loud clang of metal being struck. This… Was not how the visit had been intended to take over. The princes Fíli and Kíli as well as their wife Vesta had some business they absolutely could not put aside and, since they were within the mountain anyway, both Glorfindel and Penny had jumped on the chance to spend time with the twins. Glorfindel had been expecting a calm night of telling stories to children and reading once they fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should have known better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now the nearly seventeen thousand year old elf could only sit on the edge of his seat, book held defensively in front of himself, and wonder at how his wife managed to come up with the insane things that popped into her head. To be fair, he supposed, she had started off telling the children a story. Only, she seemed to have the idea to play with the kids in a way that would have never occurred to her much older elf husband…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The half-elf was on her hands at knees on the floor. Draped over her arms and back was a large sheet, wrapped in a way that when she reared up and raised her arms they could possibly be considered as looking something like wings. She had found Glorfindel’s gauntlets and was wearing them to protect her forearms and hands as she crawled around chasing the children… As well as a large pot over her head. According to the dwelf, she was obviously a well armored dragon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Squealing with delight, little princess Asta clung to her aunt’s back as the ‘dragon’ crawled after her twin brother Orion… Orion held a wooden sword and he was quite viciously swiping at the attacking ‘dragon’ as it roared. The ‘dragon’ had to move quickly, raising one arm or another to block the swipes of the wooden sword with gauntlet guarded arms or even taking the occasional one to the cook pot covered head as the prince fought the beast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After one particularly loud roar and massive lunge, the ‘dragon’ caught the prince. Rolling slightly forward, being careful not to upset the princess on her back, the dragon tugged the prince beneath her and proceeded to ‘eat’ him by pretending to gnaw on his stomach and causing Orion to squeal with laughter and cries of ‘no!’ This caused Asta to slide off of the dragon and pick up Orion’s sword, swinging it with a loud clang onto the cook pot helmet and driving the dragon off of her brother with a war cry!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glorfindel had to admit that his wife was much better at playing dragon with the children than he had been. He wondered if she would be like this with their own children someday or if being the mother instead of the aunt would make her act differently. For one wistful moment, he allowed himself to picture Asta and Orion as their children, reveling in the happiness radiating from all three and feeling as if his heart would burst. And then, as if sensing his moment, Penny looked up from where she was playing, her eyes sparkling, smile stretched wide, and heart so full of joy. Even the cook-pot tipped on her head and almost falling over her eyes seemed to add to the moment and Glorfindel’s mind was brought back to another moment where that exact same look had been given to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cook pot and all...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two years ago…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Mithlond was a constant buzz of activity as multiple ships were in various stages of being built, Círdan had a strict rule that everyone had to take at least one day off every four days of building. He did not want to overwhelm anyone with the constant repetitive steps of building the same thing over and over. He also rotated where they were allowed to work. The only ones that were not subject to this rule were those who had a calling toward building ships and specialized in certain aspects of the work. Everyone else assisting had to take down time and rest to work on their own calling. As neither planned to actually sail west on the ships, though they had been working on their own at a casual pace, Círdan made extra certain neither Glorfindel nor Penny spent too much time working on one task.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Glorfindel it was easy to work on his own calling. He was drawn to protect and guard and it took simple patrols around Mithlond or even just standing for hours at a watch tower to put his own calling at ease. Penny’s lack of being called to any craft was more troublesome to work with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps she has a scholar’s calling.” A Mirkwood native elleth commented one night as she and Glorfindel observed the dwelf teaching some other Mirkwood elves how to play poker with a deck of cards she had crafted. “She does seem to want to learn everything and enjoys teaching.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Glorfindel disagreed. “She had and did things in her old life that she cannot since arriving here. She learns for the purpose of trying to recreate what she had and teaches so that others can join her in group activities that she once enjoyed and possibly share that joy with her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elleth hummed in thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Most think that she is called to smithing since most of the time she works in the forges. But that is only a means to an end for her.” Glorfindel continued. “And her heart-father is a smith. She enjoys spending time with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are others like that.” The elleth stated. “They work in one calling or another, usually smithing, but it never settles quite right with them. I do not know if Imladris is like that, but within the Woodland Realm there were dozens that worked crafts they were not called to because it did not feel right, but it felt close.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glorfindel instantly looked interested. “Could you direct me to some of them that they might speak with my wife on the matter? Perhaps she will feel less as if she is faulty if she knows she is not alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Within Thranduil’s Palace.” The elleth said. At Glorfindel’s confused look, she added, “None of them felt compelled to answer the call to Valinor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“None?” Glorfindel asked, surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elleth shook her head, “They felt it, but it was more a curious sensation instead of the beckoning the rest felt. They did not feel inclined to answer.” Seeing that the ellon was still surprised, the elleth stood. “I wish to know this game.” She declared, making her way over to where the dwelf and other elves were playing poker. She took a seat with them and was dealt in on the next hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glorfindel watched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, when Penny decided she wanted to learn glass blowing, the ellon wondered. And months later, when she was still working on learning the skill, Glorfindel could not help but wonder what her calling was that she dabbled so long in such varied crafts. Most would lose interest within a month of working in the wrong craft set. And he was even more curious when he saw her moving between working with the glass makers and the smiths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not until months later on the day before the Yule Festival that Glorfindel learned exactly why Penny had been spending so much time working on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ellon had been banished for the morning from the quarters he shared with his wife while she prepared them for an activity she wanted to do. In his experience, Glorfindel could not be blamed for the bright flush that remained on his cheeks the entire time he waited as his wife took so long to prepare for something she wished to do with him. He was so distracted with his thoughts that he had not even heard the curious whispers when Penny took Asfaloth out that morning and returned with the stallion heavily loaded as she moved things into their quarters. When he was finally requested with a gentle sense of longing to their rooms, he realized that his thoughts had been completely off the mark…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening the door gave him the first hint that perhaps his wife’s influence had corrupted his expectations quite a bit over the years. He would have to think on if that was a good thing or not at a future date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air was filled with a delightful aroma as he opened the door. There was cinnamon and vanilla with more than a hint of fresh pine. The ellon closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he walked further into the room, closing the door behind him. When he opened his eyes, he looked around the living room of their quarters and saw large sacks, stacks of boxes, and… A tree?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking further into the room, Glorfindel looked around. He was trying to place where he had seen a similar tree when he felt his wife approaching him from behind. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug from behind. He moved to take her hands in his, lacing their fingers together, wondering, “What is this about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny hummed softly, rubbing her face against his back before releasing him, keeping hold of one hand, and moved around to regard the various items. “We’ve taken to exchanging gifts for Yule like we used to back Before… But that’s only part of our version of Yule.” She used her grip on his hand to give him a tug further into their living room. “In the days leading up to Christmas, or Yule, or whatever your local people call it… We decorate!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking again, Glorfindel’s eyes widened slightly. Now that Penny had reminded him, the tree did look like the same type in the Christmas memory she had shared with him so long ago. But without the decorations he had not been able to place it without guidance. “I do not believe we have any of the decorations such as I remember them in your memory.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dwelf huffed and tugged his hand. “What do you think I’ve been working on this year? Not to mention there are a ton of things we’ll be making ourselves today while we decorate!” With that said, she led him over to the largest of the sacks, opening it to reveal many pine branches. “I figured first we could use some ribbons to tie these up into garlands and wreaths!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course Penny had to show Glorfindel exactly what she meant and soon the two were seated in front of the sack of long, slender pine branches and tying them together with alternating red and yellow ribbons. Some of the branches were woven into wreaths as well and sooner than they were expecting, they ran out of branches in the sack. Penny pulled some clusters of small red berries from another sack and they tied the berries to the garland and wreaths as well. Then they worked together to put tiny nails at certain points where the walls met the ceiling and the garland was hung up. Some paintings were removed and wreaths were placed instead. The dwelf’s cheeks were glowing with the force of her grin as she looked at the changes they had already made to the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is next?” Glorfindel asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to make some popcorn. And some cookies.” Penny said, taking Glorfindel’s hand and tugging him into the kitchen attached to their living room. He saw that the cookies were already cooked, each with a hole somewhere on them and a thin ribbon laced through the hole. It was not until he saw her pulling out a tub of glue and several containers of paint as well as what looked like metal dust that he realized she did not mean for the cookies to be eaten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does no one eat ‘Christmas Cookies’?” Glorfindel wondered as he painted a design on a cookie. The dwelf had said the colors and images did not matter so much as the having fun, but the elf had been prissy and was doing his best to color a horse shaped ‘cookie’ to look like Badly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edible Christmas cookies are a different recipe.” Penny said as she painted a thin layer of glue onto various spots of a star-shaped cookie and then poured some coppery dust onto the glue before shaking off the excess. “This stuff is more like the playdough I made for Estel years ago and would just taste like salt if you ate it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Glorfindel nitpicked over the decorations for his cookies, Penny moved between making the popcorn and decorating some other cookies. When the last of the cookies was set out to dry, Penny and Glorfindel took up seats on the sofa in their living room where they both used needle and thread to make garlands out of popcorn. This somehow devolved into a popcorn fight and the two ended up having to abandon their work to play wrestle for a while. The popcorn pot was knocked over and popcorn scattered everywhere causing them both to laugh before hanging half finished popcorn garlands on their tree. The cookies soon joined the garlands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This has been fun.” Glorfindel decided as he looked at the tree. It only had their hand painted cookies and the popcorn garlands on it, but he thought it was nice in it’s own way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We aren’t done yet, goofball.” Penny giggled, moving over to the topmost of the crates she had brought as well as the sack of pine branches. She opened it up and pulled out a glass orb stained blue. There was a strange metal device on one end of the orb that allowed a hook to hang onto the orb. She pulled out another one as well, this one stained red. “I made some bulbs!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glorfindel looked surprised, picking up a bulb and admiring the smooth glass. “Is this what you have been working on?” He wondered. He had visited her while she had been working with the glass blowers, but like she had once told him her glider was ‘tomato paste,’ she tended to get snippy when pestered on her projects and give false answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some of the time.” The dwelf agreed and then they were hanging up the delicate glass bulbs onto the tree, the glass catching the light from the candles dotted around the living room nicely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were two dozen bulbs in three different colors all told, but Penny insisted that one of each color not be put on the tree. “I have no idea how many times trees would get accidentally bumped for some reason or another and a bulb would fall and break. Spares are nice to have.” And she continued to insist on the spares despite the ellon’s insulted look that he might accidentally break something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! I had forgotten about these…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Glorfindel saw Penny pull a red hat with white fur trim and a white bobble on the end of the long cone shape from the bulb crate. She put the hat on her head, the top flopping to the side. She grinned at him and he was so distracted by the way her eyes were sparkling that he did not notice she was moving until he felt her push something into his hair and an unfamiliar weight atop his head. He reached up only to get his hands swatted away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect!” Penny said. “Now we can put on the final touches… This is what I was really working on…” From the bottom crate Penny pulled out a tiny oil blizzard lantern made out of steel. Like the bulbs, the glass of the tiny lantern had been stained. There were easily three dozen of the tiny lanterns in the crate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Glorfindel watched, Penny took a long match and lit it at their fireplace before lighting the tiny wick in the little lantern. She closed it up and held it by the little hanging handle. “They lasted about four or five hours when I tested them.” She said, moving over to hang the miniature lantern from the tree. Easily getting the idea, Glorfindel joined her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within an hour every tiny lantern was lit and hanging from the tree or from strategic points along their garland. The staining was deep enough to keep the glow from the little lanterns dim and, when the dwelf turned around and blew out the candles around the living room, it looked rather breathtaking. Finally, Penny pulled out a golden star that looked more like a cellandine blossom the longer Glorfindel looked at him. She smiled at him as she handed it over and gestured for him to place it on the top of the tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fire had burned low by then and the different colored sparkling lights from the tiny lanterns were the main source of light as the two stood side-by-side and admired their work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is beautiful.” Glorfindel said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it is.” Penny agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But when Glorfindel looked, the dwelf’s eyes were on him instead. He smiled and leaned down for a kiss before pulling her into a dance. Penny grinned as she joined him. It was not until they were lost in dancing that Glorfindel remembered the thing Penny had placed on his head and he carefully maneuvered them so that he could see his reflection in the window beside the door that led to their balcony that he saw what she had done… There, perched on his head, was a headband from which two large, and squishy looking parodies of deer antlers sprouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You put antlers on me?” Glorfindel jerked back with a startled yelp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The outburst surprised the dwelf and she let go of her hold on him just as he jerked away with surprise. What neither had been expecting was for the elf’s foot to land on a stray pinecone that had fallen out of the sack of pine branches!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elf comically windmilled his arms as he was unbalanced and started to fall backwards. In attempting to catch him, the dwelf only managed to unbalance them both and they fell down. Glorfindel’s back hit their coffee table on one side, with the dwelf landing on him a second later, and that caused the legs on that side of the table to break, throwing them onto the floor and sending the things on the other end of the table flying… Namely, the empty pot that had been holding the popcorn!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pot flipped end over end and then crashed down onto the dwelf’s head!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow…” both groaned at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lifting her head up, Penny pushed the cook pot up enough to peer at Glorfindel from under the rim. Seeing as he did not seem or feel injured, the dwelf promptly burst into laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her heart so full of joy, Glorfindel could not even pretend to be annoyed and pulled his wife into a kiss…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in the present…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where did you go?” Penny wondered as they got ready for bed. Her sister and her sister’s husbands had collected the twins an hour ago and she and her elf had retired to their room after. “You seemed to go a million miles away during storytime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not a million.” Glorfindel said, settling down onto the bed and watching as Penny finished getting ready to join him. “More like a couple of thousand miles.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph. Guess I need better stories, then.” She teased as she pulled on her nightgown before joining her husband. “What was so interesting there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Christmas.” Glorfindel said, reaching to fiddle with Penny’s braid before snuggling close to her. “Did you have those tiny lanterns sent to Imladris or are they still in Mithlond?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think they’re on the Wedhellion; packed with that stuff we don’t usually mess with because we don’t have much space. Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I rather like them.” Glorfindel said. “I thought some decorating might be fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be fun… But this time, let's leave anything used to carry popcorn in the kitchen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Agreed... Goodnight, my heart.” Glorfindel added with a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling into the kiss, Penny murmured, “Merry Christmas, Daffodil.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was not planned. I decided I wanted to surprise you guys and so reorganized everything to write this over the last week... Anyway, from both of us, Happy Christmas! Or whatever holiday you celebrate at the time of year that you read this! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0155"><h2>155. The Magical Mystery Tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Magical Mystery Tour<br/>Is waiting to take you away<br/>Waiting to take you away</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8WMGBuNaus">The Beatles, <i>The Magical Mystery Tour</i></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday weekend! And the same for the upcoming new year!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So it’s time for us to head out.” Penny said when she finally got a moment with Vesta. “Tomorrow or the next day. If we wait too long, the layer of ice on top of the river and lake will be a bitch and we’d have to leave the ship here for the winter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it might be,” Vesta replied. “Pirate King seems to suit you. Although if you wanted to stay a little bit longer I could probably persuade Dori to melt the ice for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny tipped her pirate hat at Vesta. “I do enjoy collecting booty… Arr.” She smiled easily. “One day I might get ye down to me treasure, lass.” She used a cheesy pirate accent for a bit. “But I cannae promise ye’ll be leavin’...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, in the Before, where I used to live they had this massive pirate festival most years, it was this excuse to get as many people as possible into one of the towns dressed as pirates to break a record,” Vesta reminisced. “I’d thought I’d left the terrible pirate accents there. I used to go every year because it was fun. And a good excuse to drink my fill of the local ales. It’s a good memory,” she wore a distant smile. “I miss that place sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf hummed. “One of the places I used to live when I was young had a regular pirate festival, too. I remember catching beads the pirates threw from their parade floats and bags of chocolate coins…” She nudged Vesta lightly. “I can get Glorfindel to do the terrible pirate accent sometimes.” She beamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The things that daft bugger does because he loves you," Vesta rolled her eyes. "Bless him." She looked at her sister seriously. "Are you actually happy?" She asked. "And I do mean that seriously. None of your daft masking and deflecting or trying to change the subject. Are you happy?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s smile faded some and she shrugged. “As happy as I can be, all things considered.” She looked around before focusing on her sister again. “One thing I really miss… Being able to just wander into the room where you’re at and sit and do whatever I’m doing knowing that all I have to do is glance up and see you there… But, can’t have everything,” she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was sort of inevitable that it would reach a point where you couldn't do that anymore," Vesta said softly. "Even if you hadn't married Sunshine, Fíli, Kíli, and I would still have married. At that point it would be a given that we would have our own space." She got to her feet and ambled over to a chest. "Besides, how often did you really do that towards the end of things?" The fact that they had spent as much time apart as they had together in their final year of preparation had not slipped the dwobbit's mind. She moved a few things in the chest as she searched for something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? Did you not notice? I made three rugs and two teddy bears while sitting right by the couch you were working on at the end.” The dwelf huffed. “I guess you were too into your craft and being a beach ball to notice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I noticed," Vesta said. "But there was plenty of times when you weren't able to be there too." She made a triumphant sound and pulled a large package out of the bottom which she presented to Penny. "It isn't much, but now you have a place of your own I figured I would make you something for it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny accepted the package and just looked at it a moment before she set it carefully aside and threw her arms around Vesta. She hugged the dwobbit tightly, whispering, “Are you sure I can’t steal you away? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of a pirate now and kidnapping fair maidens is a thing we do…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not even remotely close to being a maiden," Vesta sniggered. "And I know you want to, but there's so much to do here still. And there's the baby and the twins." She sighed. "I know it's hard to believe, but I'm actually really happy here like this with everything I have to do. It's good to have a purpose I actually understand."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ll have to turn around and do it all over again when you decide to take Moria.” Penny said, still holding Vesta in a hug. “I’m glad you’re happy. That’s what I wanted for you when I had that stupid bitch fit over Vali and Frey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Vesta smiled. "Although if you want something fun to do you can try to come up with a way to clear the orcs and Balrog out of Moria…" She shook her head. "I still don't think it was a mistake to try with those two," she said. "I needed the kick up the ass Vali's death gave me. And Vali was the one to introduce me to Fíli and Kíli anyway."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf snorted. “That one’s easy. You superheat the water outside the door so that the Watcher is boiled alive and then Dori takes the boiling water and sweeps the interior clean.” She considered for a moment. “Knew I liked Vali the little bit I saw him… Though that was a trauma I could do without ever repeating.” She hummed. “I think I saw Frey. At least a dwarf the others called Frey… It was about two years ago in the Havens. He was with a group that was delivering metal work needed for building the ships. He was very subdued and had a fading bruise on his face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hadn't thought of that," Vesta pulled a face, although she could see the holes in the plan already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I might be out of practice. These days most of my planning and scheming are ways to track down and take down thieves that try to escape at sea… Or how to get just that bit deeper into the water so we can loot sunken treasure.” The dwelf smiled, remembering some of their escapades. “If you get some time off before we raise anchor you should come see the place, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Vesta said, “I’m sorry, I’ve been so busy and so tired. Growing babies is exhausting.” She picked up a small book and looked through it. “I’m stuck tomorrow, but I’ve got the afternoon after that off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand theoretically.” Penny said, smiling at her sister’s abdomen before lightly nudging the dwobbit again. “I have a while before I ever have to worry about anything like that. Before she left, Lady Noen told me that elves physically can’t get pregnant until their bodies have reached the adult stage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So another thirty years or so, then?” Vesta asked. “Dare I ask if I’ll ever be given the opportunity to meet any potential future niece or nephew?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny studied Vesta’s face, leaning close and her weird membrane flicking over the surface of her eyes as she studied the dwobbit. “You’ve only gotten a few more lines since I last saw you. No gray hairs yet that I can see… You have put on weight, it’s so cute on you. Must be the hobbit blood…” She leaned back again. “I can’t see anything that would prevent you from seeing them one day. It might be closer to fifty years though, because my plans </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> always single and childless for life.” She made a disgusted face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good food here these days,” Vesta smiled. “We’re fairly sure I’ve probably got another hundred or so more years in me, so if there’s kids I’ll probably be around long enough to see them hit the difficult and impulsive tween stage. Mine will be well out of it by then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The problem is though, elves never really grow up. Just look at Elladan and Elrohir. Berechon even. And the things Salabdúr and I have made… Not to mention Glorfindel when you get him to stop being a fussy butt.” Penny looked amused. “So even adult elves tend to act like tweens sometimes. They’re just better at emotional outbursts...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder the Valar want them all back in Valinor,” Vesta teased, “all the better to keep an eye on them. Maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be around when you have kids…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A large grin grew on the dwelf’s face. “Círdan even acts like a kid when he’s working on ships… Prancing around with a manic grin on his face while he directs everyone. Of course as soon as men or dwarves arrive he’s the picture of calm and grace.” The air swirled and the bearded elf appeared, almost bouncing in place as he worked on doing something or another to a ship, a large grin visible behind the long beard. “See? Bunch of kids…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And they like the younger races to think they’re all wise and knowing,” the dwobbit snorted. “Bunch of hypocrites.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I understand though… Why I always want to joke around, play games, put on different faces around certain people.” The dwelf had apparently been subconsciously acting like an elf for decades. “With thousands of years to look forward to, you have to keep entertained or you’d end up a very miserable person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that would make sense,” Vesta sighed. “That probably explains the few miserable ones we’ve come across as well. It doesn’t make it all that easy for the rest of us to work out who we’re actually dealing with, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve put on any faces with you.” Penny said, considering the matter. “And when I did you usually saw right through them or knew what I was doing to begin with.” She mostly meant her ‘guard’ face. “And a lot of times you saw my true face before I did. Like with Glorfindel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s probably got something to do with the soul thing,” Vesta replied, “the little sister bond we ended up with. Glorfindel relies too much on what his empathy tells him to see what’s right in front of his nose sometimes. Not to mention that I figured you two were together the day we </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny made a face, “Ugh. We were </span>
  <em>
    <span>just friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> then!” She resisted the urge to shove Vesta, even if it would have been gentle. “We’ve talked about things. He didn’t even start thinking of it until after that fight we had when I told you I was suffocating things and watching it. Apparently I made an offhand comment about how the Valar gave me to him because he needed chaos in his life while we were gone and it got him thinking about it.” She made an irritated sound. “So I guess you were ultimately behind the realization for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Vesta laughed, “just friends, of course, that’s why there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span> a betting pool on you guys when I got there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf flopped over, accidentally knocking her own hat off as she drama splayed on the floor. “Ugh! That stupid betting pool… Apparently Glorfindel’s attempts to make me feel more comfortable because my transition to Middle-Earth made me more touchy-feely and it was poking at his empathy made us gossip material.” The position she was in let the newer House of the Golden Flower pendant she wore slide into view at her throat. “That and the cheeky way he declared I was a member of his House and under his protection. The dick.” She reached up to fiddle with the pendant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Destiny and all that,” Vesta waved her hand. “Why do you think I went from having only had a threesome once in my life to wanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cocks? Aside from the hobbit thing anyway, destined to bond with those two,” she waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the other offices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny looked toward the offices before saying, “I lost Ruby.” She turned back to her sister, looking amused. “And my duster. It was when we were learning to sail. It sank before I could get to it. Now it’s somewhere at the bottom of the Gulf of Lune. I haven’t managed to talk Glorfindel into going to the toyshop in the Blue Mountains to help me pick out a new one yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not go to the toyshop here?” Vesta asked. “It’s been open a while and the adult section still has some of the toys that were here when the mountain fell.” She hesitated, then asked, “Did you ever tell Glorfindel who it was modeled off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Penny smirked slightly, shaking her head. “I figured with everything as it is, it would be better if he didn’t know. It would make my goofy elf extra awkward. Especially considering where that thing has been.” She gave an impish grin. “And I’m not sure I want to go to the toyshop here. The whole defacement thing...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta pulled a face. “Probably not the best idea,” she agreed. “Well, Kíli’s mentor decided to stay in Ered Luin with his shop, so there’ll be more than enough well made toys for you to choose from.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice, might look at some of the other toys while we’re there, too.” The dwelf mused. “Though getting my stupid husband to go in with me is the tough part, and I want him to help pick this time. He digs his heels in and gets so red when I bring it up though.” She giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You like it when he does," Vesta shrugged. "Tell him to get it sorted or I'll commission the next one as a gift for you. I don't think he'd want that. Bear and his brothers drop by occasionally. Bear probably wouldn't model, last I heard he and Stalker were expecting, but I bet I could get Lion or Tiger to. We'd do great trade off them let me tell you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooo… Now that would be interesting. I’m trying to get Glorfindel to model for one… Just for personal reasons, of course.” The dwelf giggled again. “But if you think he turns red when I mention buying a new one it isn’t anything compared to how he gets when I mention having him model for one. I thought he was going to melt. It’s nice about Stalker and Bear, though. Elrond hasn’t mentioned it when he sends me letters with that shitty paperwork he sends. The ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stalker pretty much lives in one of the villages now, Bear doesn't get to Rivendell as often these days. I get the impression Lion and Tiger are a bit disappointed that it's just the two of them out there these days. Stalker must have had the baby by now, Lion was only here two months ago and it's a long trip," Vesta mused. "Kíli has already said he's going to get some sketches and try to take a mould next time one of them are here. I'll save you a toy. I'd say he wouldn't mind doing Sunflower if that would make him less twitchy about it, they got on pretty well that time you took the horses back to Rivendell, but I'm not sure it's the best idea."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like the Before for Penny. All of her friends moving off and having children while she insisted on continuing to play games and goof around with no desire for kids of her own. She had lost a lot of friends over the years just because they became too busy being parents to deal with the single lady that continued to act like a late teens or early twenties person, minus the clubbing. Then Vesta said the magic words and the dwelf’s eyes glazed over. When she could brain again she said, “I don’t think I would survive the idea of Kíli making </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She shook herself, trying to throw off remnants of the image. “Best we go for some unknown back in the Blue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta grinned wickedly, “All the more reason for me to suggest it,” she smirked. “He’s seen Kíli’s. It’s only fair that Kíli sees his.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there went Penny’s ability to brain again. After a minute she shook it off and scowled at her sister. “Hush, you. As fun as that would be, I don’t think it’s appropriate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta blinked, “That’s a new one…” She half laughed, “but you’re right. It’s nice to push your buttons every now and then though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well… My buttons are easy to push sometimes.” The dwelf snickered. “But as much as they might have gotten along while I was away, I’d never even ask for something like that.” Mostly because she was still flat out ignoring Kíli unless absolutely necessary. And then she kept it as brief and polite as she could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, they are," Vesta shook her head and yawned. "Urgh, growing babies is far too tiring, especially with the twins climbing in every night."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny smiled fondly at the dwobbit before leaning over and kissing the top of Vesta’s head. “I’ll leave you to get a nap, then.” She stood. “Don’t get distracted from napping though, or I’ll have Glorfindel knock you out for the next twenty-four hours straight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta stuck out her tongue. "Don't forget your present," she said as she stretched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah!” Penny looked surprised that she had forgotten and she picked up the package. “Thanks again, I’ll see you later?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I can get out early," the dwobbit agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sometime then.” The dwelf grinned, gave a wave, and let herself out. That night she cuddled with Glorfindel in the designated living room area of their ship under a brand new crochet blanket, the textured squares in shades of blue and green reminded the dwelf of scales or ripples on the sea. It was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel and Penny had moved their ship up closer to Erebor’s gate again. And they had pulled up the rope ladder in exchange for lowering a gangplank. This was easily explained away as they were actively hauling some purchases out of Erebor and onto their ship. The exact contents of all of the barrels and chests they relocated were a mystery to most of their observers and neither elf-blood seemed inclined to play ‘pirate’ despite both of them being dressed appropriately for the role. Though the bigger mystery was why Manwë’s Chosen was lugging things around manually instead of making them float along beside her as she walked. After all, anyone with half a brain would know that the barrels and chests were things like water, wine, salted pork, and cheese.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They carried the various supplies down into the main hold of their ship and made sure to properly tie it all up so that the rocking motion of the ship would not send it all over the place. Once they finished packing away their new supplies, they made sure it was all secured and then locked up the hold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate long goodbyes,” Vesta told her sister once Penny and Glorfindel were done loading the ship. “Next time, let me know ahead of time so that I can schedule in some time off with you. Surprise visits are wonderful but I’d rather have my head taken off than try to reschedule the council the morning before a meeting. They bleat worse than a herd of sheep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft, where’s the fun in that?!” Penny wondered, eyes bright. “Get up here and get the tour!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The fun is what we actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have rather than squeezing you in around meetings I can’t avoid, doofus,” Vesta replied as she made her way carefully onto the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny took Vesta’s hand as the dwobbit made it onto the deck and squeezed lightly. “I’d prefer just being able to slip in and out like a local instead of having time set aside like you have to put your life on hold…” She noted before smiling and giving a tug. “I’ll show you our work office, first. It’s where the captain’s cabin would be.” The dwelf led Vesta to the aft of the deck where there was a staircase heading down in the middle, two doors on either side, and then a staircase on either side going up to where the steering wheel was located. She opened one of the doors and pulled the dwobbit inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not putting my life on hold,” Vesta grumbled as she followed, “I’m having a holiday with the sister I hardly see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ‘office’ was a room obviously designed right out of some pirate fantasy. There was a large double desk in the middle, fancy chairs on either side while less fancy chairs were against a wall that would have been over the downward staircase. And there was gold… Everywhere. Book cases were scattered around filled with books and scrolls and valuable looking trinkets. But the center of the desk and all around were piled with gold and jewels. There were candles and lanterns dotted around for lighting. A table in one of the back corners had a bottle decorated with a skull and crossbones and… An actual skeleton sitting in the chair at the table. The skeleton had a patch over one eye socket, wore pirate attire, and was posed holding a pipe in one hand and the other wrapped around an empty glass sitting on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Jack.” Penny introduced, snickering slightly as she moved over to the desk and scooped up some of the gold, setting it on a golden scale centered on the desk. “This is how Daffodil and I make decisions. For each good point we make we get to set a coin on our side of the scale. The winner has more gold pieces…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t the worst way of putting an end to arguments I’ve ever heard,” Vesta admitted. “Actually it makes a lot of sense. Although I could see it going horribly wrong in the mountain if we tried to implement it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the mountain it would just be best for your household. Get a three plate scale made so you each get a chance to put in input…” Penny led Vesta over to one of the bookcases and nudged it aside. There was a ladder heading down. “Can you climb? Cause this is the fastest way, but we can take the stairs if you feel more comfortable doing that…” She muttered something about Glorfindel always preferring the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> big,” Vesta laughed. “I can still climb. There’s no chance at all I’ll get as big with this one as I did with the twins.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny grinned. “I’m thinking of making a Tigger plush for this one.” She said, leading the way down the ladder. It actually went down to the bottom of the ship into the aft hold where real chests filled with treasure were located. “Welcome to me booty!” The dwelf said at the bottom, lighting one of the lanterns so that the stacks of chests could be seen. She giggled. “This is why Glorfindel was amused at the idea of the House being impoverished. There’s a lot of money involved in looting sunken ships and collecting bounties. And when we’re not doing that, we’re playing taxi to those with a lot of coin and the desire to get somewhere fast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tigger was my favourite,” Vesta agreed. Then she laughed. “So displaced, but rich enough to set up just about anywhere you want. You’ll sink your own ship if you fill it up too much.” She shook her head. “Have you put any thought into where you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> actually set up, or is it the sea for life? For that matter, have you put any thought into paying a quick visit to Lady Galadriel at any point?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve thought about it. Depending on how empty Imladris gets we might just stay there. But I happen to know at least three elves who are not planning on sailing west. Berechon, Alissinde, and Ahyarmen.” The dwelf unlocked several locks on the door to the aft hold before she open it and led Vesta through. This just led to the main hold where all of the barrels and chests of supplies they had loaded earlier were tied up with other barrels and chests. She relocked the door once Vesta was through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s strange to think at least one of us will live long enough to see Rivendell pretty much abandoned, if not entirely,” Vesta said softly. “Sam was right, it’s sad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is sad. I’ve said it many times. But everyone’s been eager to leave so far. Berechon told me that, for a lot of them, it’s like they’ve been out playing and the sky is getting dark and they feel their parents telling them it’s time to come in… That’s what the call west supposedly feels like for those that are definitely planning on leaving. He said for himself it was just a curious nudge, wondering if he was done yet. He and Alissinde decided they were not done.” She took Lilly’s hand again and led the dwobbit to another set of stairs. This one led up to a hallway lined with doors. She pointed to the door directly in front of the top of the stairs. “Emergency water closet. Because, not gonna lie, most of our washing and pissing at sea happens directly into the sea itself. Saves on cleaning.” She moved on. “Your room!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice that Berechon’s staying,” Vesta said as she wrinkled her nose at the thought of not having clean, hot running water for an extended period. “My room?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” The dwelf opened the door to the room she had declared was the dwobbit’s. It had a large bed, large enough for three, plus several little ones if necessary that was set lower to the ground than most big person beds. The decoration was rather plain, but it was richly done with plush pillows and soft looking blankets. A large clothes bench was at the foot of the bed. There were stained glass lanterns and even windows high on one of the walls that allowed a peek into the world. The windows were, by necessity, reinforced. “I did offer to kidnap you, it’s only fair to have a place for you to be locked away. Though we do have a prison cell in the forward hold where we lock bounties people want brought back alive if you’d prefer…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, no,” Vesta smiled as she looked at the room. It was very much in keeping with her tastes. “Kidnapping royalty is frowned upon though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha. I’m a pirate. I laugh at your laws.” Penny winked at Vesta, grinning. She moved on. “This is Daffodil and my room.” It was further down the hall and opposite the side the dwobbit’s room was on. She opened the door so Vesta could peek. There was a taller and large bed in the room, lots of dressers and chests for things, a bookcase, piles of treasure, because of course there were piles of treasure, and a large sheet of woven strings that looked like a fine mesh fish net that hung on the wall at the head of the bed. There were sea treasures trapped in the net from sand dollars to dried out starfish and the like. It was clear the dwelf was having fun with her sea and pirate theming. The dwelf noted. “Almost everything is nailed down, glued down, or tied in place out of necessity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sense,” the dwobbit nodded. “My grandparents had a boat in the Before, we used to sail to the nearest islands with them for a week in the summer and live on board. I’m too spoiled for it now, but it was fun then. Washing in the harbour was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> advised though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are definitely spoiled.” Penny agreed, snickering. “And our washing is done in deep sea, not in the harbor. So much salt though. That’s something I’ll miss. I’ve indulged in the baths while we’ve been here. So warm… Glorfindel </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to use his gift on me when we wash at sea. Because I’ve got this terror of being in water where I can’t see or touch the bottom. He thinks its funny since I’m the one that came up with the pirate life…” The dwelf led Vesta along, pointing out a room that was currently being used as a pantry, but could easily be converted to a smaller bedroom for little feet if necessary… She was thinking of the twins. Then they were rounding a corner and walking the length of the bedrooms and there was the galley. “Welcome to our kitchen.” It was simple, mostly cabinet and counter space with a bar, though there was a single oven/stove. The doorway snaked around, the bar blocking further passage straight through and making it necessary to walk through the galley into the designated ‘living room area.’ There were couches and chairs and tables, one of the couches, one under a sloping ceiling, had the blanket Vesta had made for them on it. “And the stairs on the sides of the living room curve around and head up the middle under the office.” Penny stated. It really was a simple ship, all told.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful,” Vesta smiled, although she had the sinking feeling that she would soon have to be the one to tell Penny a few difficult truths about how impossible it would be for her to just escape the mountain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>any of them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, without a great deal of organisation beforehand.Missing royalty was not the same as a missing person, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We kind of use your bedroom for guests when we’re playing taxi, though.” Penny admitted. “But the linens get regularly washed that way.” She looked around a bit, the same small windows like in Vesta’s room had dotted her room and the living room. She stared at one for a bit before saying, “When we leave here we’re going to sail down to Gondor. There’s a guy with good recommendations that passed Glorfindel’s emotion test. He’s going to watch the ship for us for the rest of the winter. We’ll be flying to Imladris to finish out the winter there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to tell me what Gondor’s like the next time you come,” Vesta smiled. “And let me know what’s happening with Estel. It’s strange to think that he’s nearly grown now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny frowned, because they had sailed by on their way north. “Gondor’s nice, from what we saw. Though we mostly stayed near Osgiliath. But… It’s too close to Mordor.” Penny said. “The ring is gone, but there’s still something foul in there. I could feel it. Glorfindel said when the Anduin took us as close as it could to Mordor, my eyes went like lightning. He thinks my monster form tried to break free to cleanse it… I don’t remember it at all.”                                                                                                                     </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to self, stay away from Gondor,” Vesta muttered, even though she had no idea what could have affected Mordor so much that it could be felt that far away, unless it was just that Sauron had lingered there for so long that the evilness of him had seeped into the earth itself. It would likely take a long time for that level of evil to leave the land.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We had a lot of time to think about it after that and before I had to go Wizard of Oz on the ship to move it over to the Rhûn. Glorfindel thinks I felt it so far away because of the way the air moves. Bilbo would probably feel it too since his earth connection is so vast. Dori most likely would not have felt it since there doesn’t seem to be any natural water source heading that way. We’re not sure if you would have felt it, because while there is a volcano there, the magma pocket doesn’t seem to extend all the way to the Anduin.” The dwelf looked thoughtful. She then brightened. “We named the ship the Wedhellion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wedhellion?” The dwobbit raised her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In honor of Los Wedhyel and the two hellions it sent to Middle-Earth.” Penny giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would,” Vesta giggled with her. “Are you sure you won’t stay any longer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t fit in here.” Penny said, smiling gently. “And I’m pretty sure like seventy percent of the population would cheerfully gut me if not for you.” There was an amused snort at the idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta pulled an annoyed face, but she could not deny there was some truth to Penny’s words. Especially after her antics upon her arrival.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” she sighed. “Just don’t leave it so long next time,” the dwobbit chided. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>write</span>
  </em>
  <span> first! I want to actually have time to enjoy your visit, not endlessly worry about whether I’m going to get to spend more than a snatched hour or two with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty sure I’d drive you insane if you didn’t have a valid excuse to cut our time together short.” The dwelf grinned, leading her sister by the hand up the stairs and back into the deck. She pointed to the low raised area at the bow. “That’s a storage spot. We’ve got a barbeque grill and lounge chairs tucked in there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what toddlers are for,” Vesta smirked and made an appreciative noise over the barbeque.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So many toddlers…” The dwelf agreed. Then she hummed. “Yours will be practically grown before I’m even capable of having any.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a bit sad,” there was a wistful note in the dwobbit’s voice, “but I won’t be having any more after this one,” she added. “Three is enough, and we should probably start thinking about Moria in the next couple of decades. I don’t want to give the orcs enough time to build their numbers up too much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how to get in touch with me… As soon as you’re ready to go for it, send word and I’ll rush over to help plan.” The dwelf promised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Vesta assured her, then wrapped her arms around her sister. “I’m still going to miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss you, too.” Penny agreed, returning the hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, bright and early, Penny and Glorfindel waved toward Erebor’s gate and then they raised the anchor and let the small forward sail unfurl and be tied into place. While Glorfindel took the wheel, the dwelf leaned on the aft rail and continued to wave as they allowed the wind and the river’s current to carry them away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was playing around and found a site that let you give size comparisons between people of various heights. I just thought you'd like to see the size differences between our main OCs and their significant others. I found it very interesting!</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/compsizes.xhtml?Fili~male~134.6_Vesta~female~104.1_Kili~male~142.2_Glorfindel~male~190.5_Penny~female~160.0">Main "Couples" Height Differences</a>
</p>
<p>Before you get on to me about how tiny Vesta is... Tolkien himself says that fully grown adult hobbits range between being two feet to four feet tall. That's <i>tiny</i> with Vesta actually being on the taller side for a hobbit and we have stated that physically she takes after her hobbit side more than her dwarf side. Dwarves are between 4 and 5 feet tall and elves are generally about 6 feet tall. Humans have the bigger height ranges. Anyway, I thought it was interesting to see them side by side like that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0156"><h2>156. Only Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A squirrel in the tree is he watching me<br/>Does he give a damn?<br/>Does he care who I am?<br/>I'm just a man, is that all I am<br/>Are my manners misinterpreted words or only human?<br/>I'm human</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBUpB25AjkE">Jason Mraz, <i>Only Human</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny was in the stables with Badly. The mare had slowed down a lot over recently and was less inclined to head outside. She was snuggled against the horse, arms wrapped around the mare’s neck. “She’s not even twenty yet.” The dwelf complained, though in truth the mare was easily over twenty if they were right about her age when they found her so long ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s a good age for the horses of Men.” Garaphen said gently. “She’s not specially bred like the Imladris stock or the Rohan horses. She’s not gone yet, just slower. So no more hard and wild rides unless she wants them. It’s possible, with as close to death as she was when we found her, that she’s been carrying some weakness we couldn’t pick up on. There are a lot of mysteries even elves don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long do Rohan and Imladris horses last?” The dwelf wondered, brushing her fingers through Badly’s mane.</p><p> </p><p>“The horses of Rohan usually last thirty to thirty-five years. The Imladris horses generally last fifty years or so, mostly because of all of the healers.” Garaphen said. “Asfaloth’s an anomaly. Your husband’s done some weird magic to him to make him last as long as he’s lasted. And he doesn’t even know what he’s done. I’ve asked.”</p><p> </p><p>While Garaphen was talking, a heavily pregnant Wolf emerged from their quarters in the back of the stables and waddled over, she wrapped her arm around Garaphen and snuggled into his side. She observed the dwelf for a moment. “I think that was one of the reasons Glorfindel tried to keep you from naming her. And why he’s tried to discourage you from seeing them as your children,” the ranger noted.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s horrible.” Penny noted, rubbing her face into the furry hide of Badly’s neck. The mare snorted and shifted her weight. “Refusing to name them doesn’t change how you end up feeling about them.”</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Sometime in the spring a package arrived in Erebor for Vesta. It contained a lot of plush toys… In fact, one would need a whole hundred acres of wood to contain all of the plush toys. With it was a letter filled with news about how Badly was wearing down with age and would be gone before long and that Randoron was planning on heading west the next spring if Vesta wanted to send him a message or two.</p><p> </p><p>Vesta, now on light duties as she was obviously nearing the end of her pregnancy, read the letters with interest as the twins played with a Piglet and Eeyore. Tigger and Pooh had been saved for the baby and no amount of pouting on the twins part would convince their parents otherwise. The news about Badly saddened her, but then Ignatius was hardly a young pony anymore either and had been put to pasture with the cattle that had begun to live around the mountain. She would still take him out on occasion, although it was usually a case of him being led around the field with one or both of the twins on his back. He was placid enough, and the twins light enough, that no harm would come to either and the pony seemed to enjoy it. </p><p> </p><p>Garaphen and Wolf were less of a surprise, Tiger had mentioned something about them during his brief visit two weeks before, at which time Kíli had spirited him away for a few hours. Her husband could hardly keep up with the orders for <em> that </em> particular toy. If Tiger ever took a fancy to any dwarf in the mountain Vesta suspected there would be a lot of broken hearts. There was already a velvet wrapped copy made of rose quartz on its way to Imladris. Just in case Penny did not manage to get to the Blue Mountains for a long while. Kíli had simply shrugged, kissed her and told her to do as she wished before asking that she send his regards to her brother and sister. Whether he was hurt at the fact that Penny had avoided him entirely during her visit over the twins’ birthday Vesta had no idea. The subject never came up and she had only felt resignation over their bond. She had no idea if their relationship would ever improve at this point, though she knew that Kíli would make the effort if she asked him to, but she rather suspected that it was in part Penny keeping him deliberately at a distance. She could not say whether it was a bad thing or not, but she was surprised at the coil of jealousy which hit her when she thought of the way that Penny had once <em> been </em> with Kíli. The doe eyes and flirting, which she had thought she had been alright with at the time, seemed to hurt when she looked back on it. Perhaps due to the rigid boundaries now in place between them and the occasional unease she had felt from Fíli and Kíli. </p><p> </p><p>She shoved it aside. It was a moot point now anyway and her sister had never meant anything by her actions in any case. It was probably just her hormones and the ridiculous insecurity that came with knowing it would soon be time for her to give birth.</p><p> </p><p>In Vesta’s defence, she did finish her letter to Randoron and was halfway through her reply to Penny before she was forced to stop due to the simple fact that the baby decided that now was the time to come after all.</p><p> </p><p>When the letter to Penny finally left three weeks later, given Vesta had angrily insisted that a raven take the letter to Randoron <em> immediately </em>, it was with the news that she had another daughter and they had named her Lyra.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>The Wedhellion was pulled up alongside a larger ship at the moment, Penny and Glorfindel were speaking with the other ship’s captain. Well, Glorfindel was speaking with them while Penny stood on the Wedhellion’s railing. The Wedhellion already had a reputation at sea, despite it just being the two of them on the ship. They never failed to bring in a bounty even when the other ship’s captains and crews would try to deny a harboring a wanted criminal. And sailors tended to be a superstitious lot. It was impossible to lie to ‘Captain Honeybum’ and everyone believed his wife, who remained officially unnamed, was a witch because she would curse ships and then they would have the worst luck when trying to flee or attack the Wedhellion. So it was without surprise that, within minutes of Glorfindel speaking to the Captain, the ellon was leading a tied up prisoner down into the Wedhellion’s hold and locking them into the cell.</p><p> </p><p>Penny gave a smile and a jaunty salute to the other ship as she pulled the gangplank back and seemed to dance up the rigging as she prepared the Wedhellion for departure. Of course the ease with which she did the work of ten sailors only lended to the idea that she was some kind of witch.</p><p> </p><p>It was as they were walking back to their ship after collecting their bounty that a falcon found them. The falcon was carrying a letter that had been traded off from a raven and carried the news of Lyra’s birth. They went out to celebrate before heading back to the Wedhellion. Penny’s reply to Vesta was short.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Durin’s Day, brief visit, just me. -P </em>
</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Since Penny had learned how worn down Badly was getting, the dwelf had made it a point to visit Imladris every other week. If they were in a place where they could safely hide the Wedhellion away, Glorfindel would accompany her. If not, he would tend to business on the ship, either paperwork or resupplying if they were near a port, while she went to spend time with her horse. Since they were planning on wintering in Imladris anyway, it was easy enough for them to once more dock their ship with the trustworthy fellow in Osgiliath before flying to Imladris. From there, the dwelf packed up some simple gifts for her nieces and nephew before taking her glider to Erebor for Durin’s Day.</p><p> </p><p>The original canvas on Penny’s glider had finally worn away over the years, the jagged edges from her first attempts at making pipes slicing through the worn material. She and Berechon had sanded down those edges before putting on the new canvas, one that Alissinde had painted to look like eagle wings. And so it was strapped to her new eagle wing glider and carrying little things for the babies that saw Penny flying into Erebor the day before Durin’s Day.</p><p> </p><p>The guard on the wall looked at the dwelf a little uncertainly as she landed, as though he had absolutely no idea how to greet Manwë’s Chosen at all. He had already sent for someone who <em> would </em> know, although he had no idea who would be available this late in the evening when most of the famed Company would likely be dining with their families while they awaited the results of Durin’s Trials, which had resumed that year in the run up to Durin’s Day since they had been postponed for so long. </p><p> </p><p>While the guard had his crisis, Penny was unhooking her harness from the glider and stepping out of the frame before she knelt down to begin disassembling the glider for easier carrying in its tote bag. She was, by necessity, used to the way the gate guards seemed to either dread her arrival or just not know how to react to her presence. She supposed once Vesta moved on to Moria and the dwelf no longer had much of a reason to visit Erebor then tales of the insane flying elf hybrid would become fantasy stories. And that made her wonder if Bofur and Bilbo would be moving to Moria with Vesta. It was closer to the Shire in case Bilbo wanted to visit or take his kids there to visit. She was soon thoroughly distracted by her thoughts as she packed away the glider.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Kíli!” The guard exclaimed as he began to work up the nerve to approach the dwelf. It was a relieved sounding cry and Kíli, always the more approachable of the three male royals, smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Go back to your duties,” the prince instructed. “Lady Penny is known to us and ever welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you say, highness,” the guard nodded and hurried back to his station. </p><p> </p><p>Kíli watched Penny for a moment as she finished packing away the glider. “Lady Penny,” he greeted her when it looked like she was finished.</p><p> </p><p>Glider packed away, Penny rose, tote hanging by the strings over her shoulder. Her eyes landed on Kíli and she pasted on a perfectly polite smile as she gave a partial bow. “Your highness.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked her over for a moment, taking in the politely distant smile and internally sighed. Then he gestured to the inside of the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>“If you would follow me,” he said, taking her cue towards formality. “My wife has had one of the spare bedrooms in our home made up for you. She would have met you herself, of course, but Lyra was in need of feeding.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, that was not what Penny was expecting. She was expecting to stay at Bofur and Bilbo’s inn… She nodded. “The princess is too kind.” She said, trying to figure out if she’d be able to get out of that. But it was just for a night or two, so she could manage. “Children should always come before stray guests.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are her sister,” Kíli replied simply, “she will always welcome you into her home.”</p><p> </p><p>There was not really anything Penny could say to that. She and Glorfindel had literally built their ‘home’ with a room for Vesta, after all. So she lapsed into silence.</p><p> </p><p>Kíli attempted, once or twice, to start some form of conversation, much as he would with any visiting dignitary to the mountain. Even if it was just an inquiry about the health of their family or the state of the roads it would usually facilitate some small amount of chatter which would take them to whichever quarters had been prepared so that they might refresh themselves before being taken to Thorin. For the most part, however, he was met with silence or brief answers, even when he asked about the ship, and ultimately he gave up. It was not a short walk to the Royal Crescent, since it was in one of the most secure parts of the mountain, and by the time they reached the house he was wondering whether he should have taken Fíli up on his offer to meet Penny instead even though it would have upset the twins to lose the night that Fíli put them to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Penny had responded politely about Glorfindel’s health, and a few others in Imladris as well, though she did not even know if Kíli could put faces to the names. But she was not good at small talk and, well, he was a stranger and she did not usually chat with strangers so she kept quiet for the most part, the occasional acknowledgement given, but it was an uncomfortable walk. When they arrived at the house and Kíli let her in, she was quick to drop her bags on the floor right there in the entrance and scamper into the room where she felt Vesta. She gave an excited squeak sound before moving over to plaster herself to her sister’s side and peer down and coo at the baby.</p><p> </p><p>Kíli sighed and gestured to a dwarf who was cleaning in one of the offices to take the bags to the room that had been set aside for their visitor. Then he went to say goodnight to the twins before hunting down both his brother and a stiff drink. Evidently Glorfindel had left the gaps in Penny’s knowledge about how to conduct herself as a representative of her House and of Manwë. He was not entirely sure why he had expected anything different.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Vesta was, naturally, delighted to see Penny so soon after her last visit. She did not get to her feet to greet Penny, however, having her hands full of squirming dwarfling. Lyra was slightly larger than either of the twins had been at this age, which was likely due to a combination of having been born larger and getting a diet solely of hobbit milk which, like the hobbits themselves, seemed geared towards as rich a diet as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your flight?” Vesta asked once Penny was done staring at Lyra.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy, slow. I brought the glider just in case the twins saw.” Penny said, though she absolutely was not done staring at the baby, reaching out to tickle a tiny chin. “How have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“The twins don’t go outside the mountain at this time of day,” Vesta replied, “and they know that you can fly, same as I catch fire and Dori controls water and Bilbo can do things with the earth. They’re also aware of the fact that they <em> can’t </em> do those things. It’s the sort of chat you have to have when a four year old walks in on their mother yelling at an idiot with her hair on fire.” She shrugged. “I’m tired. Lyra isn’t as difficult at night as the twins were, but that’s because there’s only one of her. Thank Mahal. The biggest problem is the twins getting jealous of their baby sister, but we’re working on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then I guess I did it for your gate guard’s sanity then. At least when I’m strapped in there’s a visible reason I might possibly be in the air.” The dwelf hummed. “I could watch Lyra tonight if you want. I can handle anything except feeding her.” She cooed at the baby again. “Besides, I can still let my body sleep while watching over her if I go soul form.”</p><p> </p><p>“Poor sod,” Vesta shook her head, “I’ll have to get Kíli to put a good word in with his captain about that.” She rubbed absently at Lyra’s back as the baby began to fuss slightly. “It’s witching hour, isn’t it beautiful,” she cooed to the baby. “She’s cluster feeding,” the dwobbit added, “probably gearing up to do yet <em> more </em> growing. She’ll be hungry again in twenty minutes or so.” </p><p> </p><p>The dwelf ignored mention of the prince and instead looked amused. “Sailors down south think I’m a witch since I curse their ships so they can’t outrun the Wedhellion when we’re looking for a bounty or stolen treasure.” She leaned back, taking in her sister’s tired, but happy face. “She’ll be a big girl, strong, like her parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think all three of mine are determined to be bigger than me by the time they’re ten,” Vesta shrugged. “Opal, on the other hand, seems to be favouring the hobbit side of her bloodline.” Then she sniggered, “I would love to see their faces if they ever learn that you do actually control the wind.”</p><p> </p><p>Penny mused, “I need to remember to go see Bilbo, Bofur, and Opal while I’m here.” Then she grinned. “I don’t think it’ll be difficult to be bigger than you… You’re still so tiny.” The dwelf teased, poking her sister’s side. “They’d really think I’m a witch then. Sailors are so superstitious it’s hilarious.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see them at the Durin’s Day feast tomorrow if nothing else,” Vesta replied. “Especially as we’ll be celebrating the champions of Durin’s Trials at the same time. And I suppose sailors and miners are probably equally as superstitious. They’ve declared Bilbo a good luck charm though.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could have warned me the Trials were being held.” Penny noted. “I’d have rescheduled my visit. I only picked it because we don’t have a calendar on the Wedhellion and it was the only time I could think of off the top of my head.” She snorted, “Bilbo <em> is </em> a good luck charm. He’s the lucky number, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were fairly sure we were going to have to postpone them again until about two weeks ago. Seemed a bit late to reschedule you at that point.” Vesta sighed. “I think some of the work crews worked triple shifts to get the arena ready in time to start. At that point we weren’t sure that a message would reach you in time.” Then she laughed. “Lucky number would be right,” she said, “He pulled thirteen dwarves out of a collapsed corridor, or at least reopened it so that they could be pulled out. There’s still a lot of structural damage in some of the deeper levels from all the thrashing around Smaug did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I suppose I’ll just have to suffer hearing about the Trials’ Champions.” The dwelf lamented. “I’m glad Bilbo was able to save them. That would be a horrible fate.” She considered the comments and wondered, “I’ve been meaning to ask and keep forgetting… Did Smaug ever get cleaned out of the mountain or is he rotting away in that death trap room Bilbo made?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will that really be such a hardship?” Vesta asked. “Bofur and Bilbo have done a roaring trade out of it as well, dwarves have come from all over to see the first Trials held in Erebor in nearly two centuries. None of the Company have competed,” she continued, passing Lyra to Penny so that the dwelf could have a cuddle before the baby decided she was hungry. “By answering Thorin’s call to help reclaim Erebor they’ve basically proved that they’re the best of the absolute best. It wouldn’t matter if they won every Trials for the next century, nothing will eclipse being of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield until we go off to take back Moria. Fíli and Kíli were the only ones expected to compete and with Lyra being so young it was decided that they didn’t need to have a role this time.” The dwobbit pulled a face. “Bilbo sealed the room and the corridors leading to it not long after the battle. We had other things to worry about. By the time we had enough people free to consider pulling the dragon apart we didn’t want to risk opening it up. We’ll have to deal with it eventually though.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Good on Bofur and Bilbo. Glad they’re enjoying what they’re doing.” The dwelf made grabby hands when Lyra was offered over and immediately started nuzzling the baby once she had her hands on her. While Lyra looked big compared to the dwobbit, she looked tiny in the dwelf’s arms. When she finally pulled away enough to speak again, she said, “Shame, I never did get to see most of them compete because of that poisoned bolt.” She murmured nonsense to Lyra and tried to get the baby to giggle. “If I’m in the neighborhood when you decide to open that deathtrap, I could funnel fresh air in there and get the stink out faster if nothing else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we’ll do it the next time you come to visit,” Vesta agreed, getting to her feet so that she could fetch the nearby kettle and teapot. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure when that will be,” the dwelf said, nuzzling the baby again. “I mostly came to see this little one since I wasn’t here for her birth like the twins.” Said ‘little one’ managed to get a fistful of goatee and yanked on it. “Oof! Such a strong girl…” She played with the baby a bit more before saying, “I don’t know if you’ve heard yet or not, but Garaphen and Wolf had twin girls. They named them Poldiel and Belegeth.”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured as much,” Vesta said as she heated her water. Even if she could not go anywhere while Penny watched Lyra she would be able to have a hot cup of tea for a change. Especially since they now had cow’s milk. “You’ll have to bring Glorfindel by to see her at some point, and Fíli had a few things he wanted to run by him.” She settled back with her tea and a wide smile as Penny told her about Garaphen and Wolf. “I knew the baby had to have been born by now, but twins for them as well? Seems to be becoming a bit of a thing at the moment. Makes me wonder if someone is sticking their nose where they shouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you wanted, Glorfindel and I can probably arrange to both come and visit in a few more weeks. He just isn’t all that fond of flying and while he will, he doesn’t really like it. Though I suppose if we left as soon as I got back we could make it on Asfaloth.” Penny carefully untangled her beard from Lyra’s grasp and let the baby try to crush her fingers instead. “Well, as long as there are lots of babies to warm your vicious little heart, let them stick their nose in…” She stuck her tongue out at the dwobbit.</p><p> </p><p>“There is absolutely nothing vicious about my heart,” Vesta sniffed. “Did you know that Stalker and Bear had a little boy? They called him Alden according to Tiger. Lion says he has the loudest yell he’s ever heard.”</p><p> </p><p>Penny snorted. “You’ve never been mad at you… Vicious thing.” She grinned. “And no, I didn’t.” She groused. “It seems that since they moved to that village and Stalker stopped rangering no one ever mentions much of them. I only know about Wolf because she’s moved into Garaphen’s house attached to the stables in Imladris.”</p><p> </p><p>“They like their privacy,” Vesta shrugged, choosing to ignore the rest. “Bear generally did like his private life to be private though, they all did to an extent, but there was more than one reason that Bear and I didn’t exactly <em> talk </em> when we spent time together. It’s just how he is. Lion and Tiger spend more time out and about these days, partly to get away from all the domestic stuff and partly because half the ladies on that side of the Misty Mountains seem to be out to pin them down. Tiger isn’t interested at all and Lion… I think Lion might have his eye on someone here to be honest.” She grinned. “Speaking of, did you get my package?” </p><p> </p><p>“I did! Thank you so much… But Glorfindel doesn’t seem as appreciative. He gives it the evil eye and while he enjoys me playing with it, he hasn’t let me talk him into using it on him yet. I think he really liked the other one.” She snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor dear,” Vesta shook her head. “I take it you haven’t gone to Ered Luin to find one that he likes, then? You won’t get another one like you had, I’m afraid. I asked Kíli to stop making models of himself and Fíli. I like having them entirely to myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. We got busy pirating and doing things for Imladris. I will one of these days, though. Silly elf can’t keep dodging it forever.” She snickered. “Though I’ve considered trying to make one myself using the rubber supplies in Imladris.” The dwelf waved a hand dismissively. “I’m not worried about getting one like the other. It would just make things more awkward.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are they still awkward?” Vesta asked, reaching for Lyra as the baby started to fuss.</p><p> </p><p>Penny looked confused. “What do you mean? You know why things are the way they are.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Vesta shook her head, “I really don’t. You avoided Kíli pretty much entirely the last time you were here, which wasn’t all that difficult since he and Fíli took on some stuff for me so that I could spend time with you, but he wouldn’t have been the one to get you if he was all that fussed about talking to you or anything. We could have sent someone instead, I doubt Nori would have minded all that much.”</p><p> </p><p>The dwelf frowned. “You were right there, Ves… He said cordial strangers. Which is a bit of an oxymoron, since cordial means friendly and strangers aren’t generally friendly, but I’ve tried to honor that by being polite and distant.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘<em> Cordial strang… </em> ’ that was <em> seven years </em> ago!” Vesta exclaimed softly so as not to disturb Lyra who was now nursing. </p><p> </p><p>Penny seemed to think about it before nodding. “Yes, that sounds about right. He never said any different, so that’s what I’ve been working with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I suppose he wouldn’t have been able to,” the dwobbit replied, “or <em> felt </em> able to, since you haven’t <em> been </em> here the majority of that time and avoided him entirely the last time you were here. You <em> do </em> know that ‘cordial strangers’ can also be taken to mean people who have just met speaking on friendly terms, don’t you? Because if I recall correctly he also said that he would consider whether it could progress back to friendship in time.” She shook her head. “Seven years, Penny. He isn’t the over eager puppy he used to be, he won’t go bounding over wagging his tail like he used to. Duty and our position has sort of trained that out of him. <em> Starting </em>, incidentally, with that incident with Thranduil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well of course I wouldn’t try to take it beyond strangers if I wasn’t going to be here most of the time, that’s just silly. But even then he never acted like he wanted to get to know me, especially since we were having our differences, so...” Penny shrugged dismissively. “I’m sorry to be the one to start it, but I’m glad if it was a lesson he needed to learn. As for Thranduil…” The dwelf rolled her eyes dramatically. “He thought it was cute how I was trying to be the serious Lady of the House that day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, apparently other elves thought it was appropriate that Kíli got put in his place that day,” Vesta snapped. “So I don’t think that <em> Thranduil </em> thinking it was cute will help all that much, frankly.” It was something they had heard more than once during visits from small delegations of Greenwood elves when they came for materials and trade, for some reason they thought that neither the princes nor their dwobbit wife who had spent so many years in Rivendell would speak Sindarin. “And you know what, no one can move on or forward or any of the rest of it if they don’t talk. <em> I </em> offered to send for Nori so that Kíli wouldn’t have to come and get you. He told me that he <em> wanted </em> to. I suppose he had decided maybe it was time to try and build something more than strangers. It didn’t need to be awkward.”</p><p> </p><p>Penny frowned, tensing. The air stirred around her. “Are those other elves present?” She wondered. She may not be friends and awkward with Kíli, but he was still family and fuck anyone that hurt family…</p><p> </p><p>“In the mountain?” Vesta asked. “No. We haven’t had a delegation from Mirkwood in about four months. And I’ve already told Thranduil those particular parties are not welcome back due to their attitude. Sadly, I can’t do much else, diplomatic immunity and all that crap.”</p><p> </p><p>The dwelf shifted, seeming to set that aside though she was already planning a stop in Mirkwood on her way back to Imladris. “Well, without any further information to go on and considering I don’t live near here, I felt sticking to strangers was best. Without common interests I’m not much keen on bothering with conversing with strangers. And while we could have just talked about you, I suppose, that would be awkward. I mean, we only started talking because of our shared interest in a specific lore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose we did,” Vesta agreed, “but we found other stuff to talk about as well, and other things we had in common once we got past the shared interest in this place. The same as you might with Kíli if you actually held a proper conversation with him. You seemed to get on well enough when it was talking about his craft and all those ideas you had. Still, like you said, you’re never here. And the brief time you <em> were </em> here you avoided him, even when he made the effort this evening I get the impression he barely got past a few opening questions since he hasn’t come in with Fíli like he might have done if it had gone well.”</p><p> </p><p>Penny sighed and looked at her sister. “I… Don’t think I should try to be friends with him, Vesta. I can handle polite, but… You <em> know </em> I had a thing for him. I <em> still do </em>. I can’t seem to help it. But… Being friends with him? It would make it worse and that would make things more uncomfortable for everyone involved. It’s one of those things where polite strangers is probably for the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would being friends with him make it worse?” The dwobbit asked seriously. “He isn’t the dwarf you wrote about, little bits here and there but not enough to be <em> that </em> Kíli. He isn’t the Kíli I wrote about either, although my take was probably closer. He certainly has a <em> mouth </em> on him. If anything I would have thought that getting to know him a bit better would help ease whatever lingering crush you have on him.” She ignored the flash of jealousy, Kíli was hers and there was nothing anyone could do about it anyway. “Besides, I still have a little thing for Nori, and they know it, and it’s fine. In theory, we’re all supposed to adults. At the moment it <em> is </em> uncomfortable. For me as well as them. I don’t see how you actually putting this mess to one side is going to make it worse. You don’t have to be the best friends ever, but is actually holding a conversation with him too much to ask?” She sighed. “I’m just trying to understand. That’s all. If you really insist I’ll tell him that you want things to stay as they are.”</p><p> </p><p>“The crush I have is on an imaginary version though.” Penny said. “I don’t want to risk getting a crush on the real deal. That would be so much worse.” She sighed, rubbing her temple. “If it will make you feel more comfortable though, I’ll talk to him. Tomorrow, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everything that happened with Penny and Kíli was just one big misunderstanding that has lasted for years. At least this misunderstanding didn't end in a war like they sometimes can!</p><p>Anyway, I hope everyone had a safe and awesome New Year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0157"><h2>157. Popular Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My problem, I never was a model<br/>I never was a scholar,<br/>You were always popular<br/>You were singing, all the songs I don't know<br/>Now you're in the front row<br/>'Cause my song is popular</p>
<p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmcdLOjGVzw">MIKA, <i>Popular Song</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning found Penny dressed in the only other set of clothes she had brought. It was what she called ‘pirate casual’ and was a loose white blouse that laced at the collar, tight and dark trousers, some boots that went to mid-calf, and a colorful sash to hold her cutlass at her hip. She was seated at the table in the kitchen with Orion perched on one leg while she handed the boy a sweet treat from somewhere far away. Nearby Asta had one as well and both twins were excited over the sweets first thing in the morning with Aunt Penny. As far as the dwelf knew, no one else was awake yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not good for them, you know,” Kíli commented as he entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa!” Asta cheered reaching for the father she most closely resembled. He chuckled and picked her up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What has your Aunt Penny gotten you into?” He asked the child in Sindarin, though not as heavily accented as it once might have been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweets!” Asta declared happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweets,” Kíli agreed seriously. “Can I have a bite?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” the little girl almost growled, “mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Orion might share?” He chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Rion silly,” Asta waved her treat in the direction of her brother. “Have his.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was certain sibling rivalries were supposed to start when they’re older,” Kíli muttered as he set her down. “Why don’t you two go and wake your Adad and Ma up?” He suggested. “Let me and Aunt Penny talk for a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in trouble,” Orion declared around a mouthful of treat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise,” Kíli told his son. “No trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In my experience,” Penny said softly as she helped Orion down from her lap. “Sibling rivalry begins as soon as there’s more than one child.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince shrugged as he filled a kettle and set it on the stove. “My mother always told me that Fíli and I were inseparable from the day I was born,” he scowled when the kindling refused to catch. “I really miss Vulcan,” he muttered. “He used to practically live in the stove before the battle so it was always warm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can imagine…” Penny said, still speaking softly. She nodded. “I miss Vulcan, too. Even if he tried to fry my hair off one too many times… And Zephyr. I didn’t really know Rock or Calder, but I’m sure Bilbo and Dori miss them.” She hesitated slightly before continuing. “Zephyr was the one that kept me on course when I arrived. I’d have died without him making sure I kept moving toward Imladris.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that,” Kíli replied as he finally managed to get the stove lit. “Vesta has told us about her first days, but she had no one to push her towards Rivendell. She was going north and would have missed the Valley entirely if not for Elladan and Elrohir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure why the twins were in that area, they don’t usually go all the way to the river when patrolling.” The dwelf considered the matter before shrugging. “Probably one of the Valar nudged them into going further to catch her. Though there was some concern at first since she was nearing the Ettenmoors. I had tried to go there a few months prior and they were alarmed someone else seemed to be intentionally seeking out trolls. They were relieved when they realized Vesta didn’t have any idea where she was going.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would think that the Valar would have simply dropped you both somewhere safe,” Kíli replied as he waited for the kettle to boil. Although he was, in general, a morning person it was always easier with coffee. “Still, at least she had the advantage of you already being there. I understand you were alone until Vesta arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Don’t think I came out of the experience completely right in the head.” The dwelf confessed, looking rather amused at the admission. “And there was a big misunderstanding at one point where I thought I was Glorfindel’s slave. But I’m glad I was there for Vesta. Since she can set people on fire I’m not sure Imladris would have survived if she hadn’t had help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fortunately, we have little worry about the mountain in that regard,” Kíli chuckled. “But there are times when her frustrations get the better of her. She has adapted to life in the mountain, but she misses the freedom she had in Rivendell. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> miss the freedom I had in Ered Luin. It was simpler there, and our every action was not watched and analysed as it is now.” He poured hot water over a funnel made of fine mesh containing coffee grounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s less freedom in Imladris these days. The population has already dwindled to just under half of what it was when the Company stopped there during the quest. So many elves are heading west these days. Just while we were in the Havens building the Wedhellion we saw over a thousand from Mirkwood alone arrive and depart on ships as they were built. So Elrond has everyone that can work doing something to pick up the slack.” The dwelf considered the matter, realizing that it was yet another way in which Glorfindel told her that she was spoiled when she did not have to deal with such things as Vesta had to deal with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet you come and go as you please,” Kíli pointed out softly. “Not a luxury we have. In fact, it is not one I have ever had.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf was silent for a moment before she reached into the tin in front of her and tossed one of the sweet treats over toward Kíli. “I know none of you will ever accept the offer, but I’ve told Vesta more than once, just say the word and I’ll kidnap all of you away from this life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli caught the treat with a rueful smile. "It is our duty, and knowing what I do about what should have been…" He shrugged. "I cannot resent this when I have been given so much."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve been going by the title of ‘pirate’ for a couple years now, it’s kind of my duty to kidnap people…” Penny teased. “Though… I think all things considered, that you should be free to live how you want to live. At least for a while. It isn’t like Thorin’s on his deathbed. You should be free to travel, claim it’s part of strengthening diplomatic relations and visit places like Gondor and Rohan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If we did not have the children, perhaps we would," Kíli admitted easily. "But they are too young for such long trips and we will not leave them. Quite aside from our own feelings, I have seen the regret in Nori and Dwalin for everything they have missed with my sister." He shook his head. "My uncle has many years ahead of him, Mahal willing, but he cannot run this mountain alone. There is much here to learn and as tedious as some of it is, it has its moments where something truly fascinating or amusing comes up." He shook his head again with a small smile. "My mother always warned me I would grow up one day."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny mentally added visiting Nori to her list of people to visit. Possibly Dwalin and Eydis as well, but the dwelf was pretty sure Dís was still upset over the whole seeming deception thing with the letters that Penny had felt was just herself pouring out frustrations and showing curiosity. Then again, what did she know? “It would be a shame to miss that… I did offer to take Nori back once, so he could ride with the caravan to Erebor, but he ultimately declined and chose to wait with Dwalin.” She fiddled with the tin of sweets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because as strange as it is to have him married to my mother, Dwalin is the love of his life," Kíli replied. "He has as much time as he wants with Eydís now, when she is not with her tutor she is with him, and my mother and Dwalin when they are not engaged with their own work. I think he finds real joy in being an involved father. Besides," he gave her a slightly knowing look, "he was here for you, was he not, when you needed him. You would not have had that support had you taken him to the mountains."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf looked uncomfortable at the reminder of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> particular incident. Since it had happened because the stupid valar had turned her into a tween and she had a serious lack of emotional control sometimes as a result because her hormones had not balanced yet. “Yeah, well… I’ll just have to give him an extra special thank you gift. Maybe the rest of my mithril that’s just sitting around in Imladris collecting dust.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No gifts," Kíli reminded her. "Although it's Nori so you might get away with it as long as Ma doesn't find out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This hangup ya’ll have about gifts is stupid and stifling and I hate it.” Penny complained, making an irritated face and actually stomping one of her feet lightly on the floor under the table. “I should be able to send someone a present just because I like them as a friend, or because I think it’s something they’d like, or that they could use!” She growled softly before huffing, “I’ll just send it to him anonymously. Or commission him to make it into something pretty. Just so he can work the metal, ya know?” She paused, looking thoughtful. “Actually, that’s not a bad idea. I haven’t gotten around to making or getting anything for Glory for this Yule yet…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli arched an eyebrow at the outburst. He understood that gift giving was what Vesta liked to call one of Penny's 'love languages', not that he entirely understood what that meant. Just as he knew that his wife and Bilbo had their own customs when it came to gifts, both had adapted to the dwarf way of things quite readily but that was likely because they were surrounded by it at all times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is from our early days," Kíli shrugged, "and has become our custom. Nori would willingly buy the Mithril from you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> would willingly buy it. But you know us well enough to know that to gift him such a thing would either be an insult to his ability to provide for himself and his family or an offer of courtship. We have seen no need to change our ways for generations and although we can make allowances for others, some things are too large to allow to slide. A wealth of Mithril would be one of them." He smiled. "I am certain Nori would be happy to work it for you, though, no matter what he says about your husband on occasion, since it is all in jest."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I probably seem rude and dismissive when I say it’s a stupid custom. I grew up with a lot of stupid customs. Like this one…” The dwelf looked excited at sharing. “Every late winter they have what they call  ‘Groundhog Day.’ Which is the stupidest thing… Groundhog Day is where they make a ceremony and then pull a groundhog out of a special carrier and ‘talk’ to the thing declaring that if it sees its shadow it’s going to hide away again and there will be another six weeks of winter while if it doesn’t winter supposedly ends early.” She snickered. “But we made calendars a long time ago that declare when spring officially starts and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> six weeks after that day, regardless as to what the stupid groundhog does. And yet it’s still a stupid traditional custom. So trust me, I know about stupid things like that. But things like the mithril? I have some that I’m not using. I don’t know how to work mithril, I don’t have any use for it, it just sits there. To me it has absolutely no value. Why can’t I just give it to someone who would value it? I don’t need to sell it because I don’t need money. It’s just… Stupid.” She huffed, shaking her head, but did not look as if she were going to outright fight the custom, she knew she would not win.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is rude and dismissive,” Kíli agreed. “And unlike your example, which is a beyond ludicrous way to determine when spring is coming, ours is deeply rooted in what we place value upon and how we </span>
  <em>
    <span>show</span>
  </em>
  <span> the value we place upon it. Gifts for children are, of course, never turned down. There is no ulterior motive in gifting a child with a toy or blanket or clothes, though it can sometimes be seen as an insult to the parents’ ability to provide for them if it happens too often. But we value our crafts and our trades. We value the money we earn from them because it goes upon a home for our children, or is returned to our parents when we marry as thanks for all their sacrifices in raising us and to ensure that they have a safe future. We value that which we earn through hard work, and we value the crafts given to us by our Maker. To simply give it away shows that we place no value upon it at all and is an insult to Mahal. To give it in offer of courtship shows that we value the one we are giving it to far more highly than we do our craft, as we should. To give gold to a goldsmith because it has no value to us, devalues their craft and is an insult to them. If we have no use for it, we sell it and use the proceeds to buy something that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> of use.” He leant against the wall by the stove, soaking in the heat as he took a sip of his coffee. “You are not the only one to struggle with it. Your sister and Bilbo have too. But just as they have not pranced around the mountain completely ignoring our ways and customs, we have learnt through them not to go to Esgaroth or Mirkwood and ignore the ways the elves and Men do things. Even if it seems completely foreign to us. They are not our customs to trample upon, and frankly I have seen enough conflict to last my entire life. It is no hardship to follow their way of doing things in their lands, even if it means accepting gifts, to avoid starting even a minor disagreement between our races. There have been enough of those, and the dwarves have somehow always come out the worse for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I can’t even grasp something like this… I mean, I understand it, but it still </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong… I’m going to be even more insulting when I think Mahal must be fucking insane to want to claim any part of me by turning me part dwarf.” The dwelf said, plucking one of the treats from the tin and stuffing it into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before speaking again. “The place I’m from, we were often accused of trampling traditions and customs in other countries. I guess I’m just more like them than I thought I was. It gets us in trouble sometimes, but…”  She shrugged. “I’m trying, I guess… Notice how quick I was to decide to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sell</span>
  </em>
  <span> gifts the last time I was here? And how I went on to decide on commissioning something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Children here are in their parents' care for a long time,” Kíli observed. “Far longer than those of Men, and almost as long as those of elves. A child will be in the care of their parents among dwarves for longer than the lifespan of most Men save the Rangers. They may enter their apprenticeships once they are fully grown, but those are expensive to pay for. Their weapons are expensive but every dwarf </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> know how to fight for we were woken into a world dangerous enough for the elves to have been called to abandon it. Children cannot be raised to be the best they can be unless their parents have the money to provide them with everything they need. Love is not always enough. You have adapted in many ways, and it is admirable, but I think you do yourself a disservice to say that Mahal chose to make you part dwarf incorrectly. You certainly have the temper of one. Unless you prefer to think that Mahal took half of you and half of your sister for his own to make up for losing Dori to Ulmo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is entirely possible.” Penny said, nodding. “Dori’s a much better dwarf. I don’t even have a craft.” It was a galling point that still irritated the dwelf to not have a craft like a dwarf or a calling like elves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet,” Kíli replied. “Most dwarves do not find their craft until they are grown and battle ready. When they are in their late forties. Some do not find them until their early sixties.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s ear twitched and she turned, looking around as if expecting someone. But despite no longer focusing on Kíli, she still wondered. “Has there ever been someone with dwarf blood that did not find a craft?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never a pure dwarf,” Kíli shook his head, “once or twice the craft has been obscure or even unknown entirely until an encounter with a new idea or material, and there are sometimes children with dwarf blood born in the towns the caravans pass through regularly who never seem to settle into their craft. We have no idea whether that is because they do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> one, or if their upbringing means that it is impossible for them to discover it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf narrowed her eyes, thoughts racing and she almost said something… And changed her mind. “Have you ever considered board games?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have some,” Kíli replied. “Our own version of Chess, Pits and Ladders. Vesta has mentioned a few that she once played.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s one I liked when I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a kid…” Penny said, raising a hand up over the table just for effect as the air around her swirled. A prepared board for the classic game Mouse Trap appeared on the table as well as some children she did not name playing the game. The dwelf’s soul voice softly explained the concept and rules as the phantom children played.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vesta has spoken of this one,” Kíli said as he watched. “Among others. Such games as you had, however, are not easy to create with the materials we have available to us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t I know it… Because here’s a fun one you could never manage.” The scene shifted, this time of a couple kids and a weird ‘board’ set up on the table. The board had a nude and genderless person on it with many holes in their body with white things in the holes. The kids were using a pair of tweezers to pull the things out and, when they did not execute the move perfectly the person’s big red nose lit up and there was a horrible buzzing sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli watched silently for a time. When he did speak again, it was not the subject at hand. Rather it was one that had been avoided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My wife told me last night that you have been acting upon a decision I made seven years ago,” he said, “and that is why you have refused to be in the same room as me unless it has been unavoidable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The game abruptly disappeared and the dwelf leaned back in her seat with an annoyed sound. She had known Vesta was going to say something, it was inevitable, but that did not mean that she had to like talking about things. “Correct,” was her simple reply. “It was the best way I knew to carry out your request since you never asked to speak with me about changing anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how was I supposed to do so with you avoiding me at all turns?” Kíli snorted. “It has been seven years, people grow and change in that time. Did it never occur to you that such a thing may have happened here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I couldn’t avoid you entirely. How hard is it to say, ‘Penny, I’d like to speak with you.’?” Penny rolled her eyes. “Or get Vesta to deliver a message. And obviously it did not occur to me if we’re here seven years later on the matter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet every time I opened my mouth to do just that, you vanished, or found someone else to speak with,” Kíli pointed out. “You sister has long lamented your habit of deflecting when uncomfortable, and I was hardly going to cut into her limited time with you to ask her to deliver a message you seemed to have no wish to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now was one of those times Penny rather wished she had developed a bad habit like smoking just so she could fiddle with something. As it was, she put the lid on the sweets tin so she could not eat all of the treats she had brought for the twins. “I’m told a blunt object works pretty well to get my attention.” Penny mused. “A heavy one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not often in the habit of dropping heavy things upon the heads of those who I consider family, even if our relationship is strained,” Kíli sniffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure how I feel about the fact that you immediately went for dropping things on someone’s head just because I said ‘blunt object.’” Penny teased. To demonstrate, she picked up the tin of sweets and thwapped Kíli’s upper arm with it. “See? Blunt object.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a dwarf,” Kíli shrugged. “Hitting those who have annoyed us with blunt objects is the way of things. The head usually gets the most attention.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m part elf, you’d probably bust my delicate head open.” The dwelf noted. “Best stick to non-fatal spots.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince looked her over and snorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny suddenly got curious about something. “Was it easier? Thinking I was just some daughter of Men like I portrayed back in the Blue Mountains?” She got a sly look, smirking slightly, “Because I know you didn’t realize you were proposing to me that day…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In some ways," Kíli shrugged. "Thinking of you that way made the gaps in your knowledge more understandable. In other ways it leaves me as baffled now as it would have then, because the way you behave at times makes no sense even among the Men I have known." He gave her a wicked smile. "I knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that race during my years on the caravans. You would not have been the first had you been simply a daughter of Men."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was probably easier than trying to imagine I was from a completely different world and had only been in Middle-Earth for two years, I suppose.” Penny snickered before shaking her head. “I would have been the first daughter of Men to bind your soul and prevent you from ever finding someone you would actually be happy with, though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"With the echoes of my bond with your sister touching me even then," Kíli shook his head, "I suspect the outcome would have been somewhat less favourable."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would have been very painful.” Penny agreed. “And quite likely put us both off sex for the rest of our lives. Or at least until time for you to bond with Vesta.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli shuddered. "To be put off entirely would be a fate worse than death," he said seriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dwelf was thoughtful for a moment before she said, “That’s another reason I don’t stay in the mountain often. The reason I was in that situation in the first place. All the lovely voices here.” She frowned and reached up, pushing her hair aside and pulling a cotton ball from her ear. “It doesn’t help nearly as much as I would like, especially not when the singing starts, but it makes it more bearable.” She stuffed it back into her ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can see how that would make things difficult," Kíli nodded, fully aware of the fact that his wife liked little better than the sound of his voice, and his brother's, in her ears as they teased her into arousal. Or while they were in bed. She was fairly easy to please all things considered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny did not seem to have anything else to say, or know where to take the conversation next. She merely sat there, positioning the tin so that the twins would be able to swipe it off the table when they finally returned. And now she was wondering what was taking them so long that they had not yet managed to wake Vesta and Fíli. Then she probably decided that those two were keeping the twins out of the way for this talk and she slumped in her chair. “How long are they going to fuss around while giving us time to talk?” She wondered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Until one of us kills the other," Kíli shrugged, "or Vesta decides she's hungry. Lyra is probably nursing now and if the twins aren't hungry Fíli is usually happy to spend time with them before he has to get ready for the day." He ignored the positioning of the tin for the moment, though he wondered how annoyed Penny would be when she discovered that the kitchen door was similar to those found in stables. Normally they kept the bottom closed once the twins were up and about to avoid accidental burns on the stove. "Since you have provided them with ample sweets, I suspect they are subjecting my brother to a game of dragons and dwarves."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to pour hot water into a teapot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am willing to move past those events which drove this wedge between us if you are," he said as he set the pot onto a tray with a cup. "As long as you can acknowledge that I am an adult who does, regardless of appearances to the contrary, know what he is doing. Which includes speaking to my wife about things which might affect our relationship." He set some scones and jam onto the tray, along with some berries. "And a final piece of advice; never rely on children who have three parents and have been stuffed with sugar to provide a handy distraction from a conversation you do not wish to have. It almost never works."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at the brush of reassurance he felt from Vesta. Over the years the three of them had become quite adept at communicating through the strange bond that they now shared. His wife and Fíli knew full well that he had not wished to be disturbed until he had been given a chance to say his piece. Once the tray for his wife was prepared he picked up the tin Penny had left on the side and put it on a high shelf, then went to the kitchen door and undid the bolt which held the top and bottom together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't forget to close the bottom door when you leave the kitchen," he said. "It will latch in place. Vesta will be furious if one of the twins becomes curious and gets burnt." Then he picked up the tray and left his wife's sister to her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You might have noticed that there's a number for the final chapter... That is not a lie. This story is almost over...</p>
<p>NOT!</p>
<p>This story is massive. And continuing to grow. But we've decided the size of it makes it intimidating for new readers. So there will be a Caught In A Fantasy Part 2 that picks up literally seconds after Part 1 ends. We're not done with this tale yet!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0158"><h2>158. A Dream Worth Keeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I believe we found a dream that's worth keeping<br/>For more than just a day<br/>And even though the winds of change may come sweeping<br/>It's still a dream worth keeping<br/>So don't let it fade away<br/>So don't let it fade away</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I61G6qPM_yQ">Sheena Easton, <i>A Dream Worth Keeping</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello, Gyda. It’s nice to see you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the seemingly innocent phrase Penny had used when she had joined the ‘dam to watch the kids. Sure the Trials finale might have been interesting, but if the Company was not participating the dwelf had no interest. Instead she chose to follow along where the twins would be most of the day and play with them. They seemed particularly enamored of how high the dwelf could lift them while she spun around and made them dizzy. She even indulged Geir in such play, with Gyda’s permission, so the boy would not feel left out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then when they grew bored with spinning, which took a while, the dwelf happily chased them about making various monster noises. Of course, this would result in several bruises because little dwarves were more than happy to scream, race to the nearest wooden sword, hammer, or axe, and beat a monster to ‘death.’ The dwelf became very familiar with dramatic death scenes and playing dead. She was pretty sure she would be bruised for life when the twins and Geir dogpiled her after one particularly vicious battle and death. Of course that did not stop her from springing back to life with a roar just to hear them scream and once more take off for their little lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that got a bit too painful from a bruise stacked on a bruise stacked on a lumpy bruise, it was story time. Penny wove a tale about fairies of all things, telling about how some little fairies were trying to save their forest from an evil creature made of oil and smoke. As the dwelf spun with the movements of the story, ghostly images seemed to move around her, illustrating the scenes she wove, much to the delight of the children. Of course, it seemed naptime was soon and the last dwarfling fell asleep before the fairy victory celebration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t heard that one in a long time,” Vesta commented as she took in the sleeping children as Gyda worked on some mending in a corner. With three dwarflings running around there was always plenty of things that needed to be mended. “Feel free to go and watch the announcements,” the little princess told the nurse, “it was getting too loud for Lyra. No reason we should both miss out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Gyda set her sewing aside cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can take care of Geir,” Vesta added. “And the children all need their sleep to attend the celebration feast later anyway.” She waited for the ‘dam to leave the room before turning a smile on her sister. “Have fun playing with the other children?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny stuck her tongue out at Vesta. “Of course. That was about the only cartoon my mom could tolerate, so it’s one I got to watch a lot when I was young. Figured if nothing else the kids could make fun of the fairies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They probably will,” Vesta said as she set Lyra in her crib then reached to lift Orion from the floor so that she could take him to bed in the room that was joined onto the playroom. It would be time to open up the classroom soon as well, especially since the twins were nearly of an age to begin their schooling. Vesta would need to be on the lookout for a second nurse at that point. Once Orion was settled she came back and took Asta. “Would you mind bringing Geir through?” She asked her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf did not mind and carefully scooped up Geir. She hummed one of the songs from the story when he stirred and he drifted back to sleep. She gently put him down where Vesta indicated and covered him up. She stood, taking in the sleeping dwarflings and felt her face scrunch up in that ‘they’re so cute!’ way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Vesta whispered, “I need tea and a moment of peace. All the cheering has given me a headache.” She led her sister across the hall, though she left the doors open, and into the room which would eventually be the classroom. For now, however, it had two comfortable chairs set on either side of a small stove rather than in front of an open fire. “Gyda quite often uses it to make the children their lunch when we’re working,” Vesta explained. “It’s easier than trying to cook in the kitchen while keeping them from running in and out of the offices.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny settled into one of the chairs, stretching her legs out in front of her. It felt strange still to sit in a place where everything was just a touch too small for perfect comfort, but it was easy enough to stretch out. “How are things going?” She wondered, voice soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hunters brought back enough for a feast,” Vesta replied. “I think the one who brought back the mountain lions will win though. Fíli already has his eye on the hides, which will probably cost a small fortune.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he ever figure out what to do with the skins I brought him?” The dwelf wondered. She abruptly coughed, “Er, wait, did anyone ever find the skins I meant to bring him?” She rephrased, grinning cheekily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta rolled her eyes. “He now has a very nicely done matching set of chairs in his office,” she said, “and quite happily tells everyone who asks that he found the leather one day, but waited the appropriate number of months for it to be claimed before making a donation to the guild and running off with it.” She shook her head. “They have some of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>weirdest</span>
  </em>
  <span> rules and customs, I swear keeping it all straight will turn my hair grey before the children do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf snorted, shaking her head. “The entire thing is ridiculous. I would be the absolute worst dwarf ever, end up courting fifty people, and insulting people left and right.” She reached up, stroking over the length of her goatee absently. “Maybe I should shave when I’m planning to visit, make it easier for the dwarves to not expect me to act like a dwarf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd have picked it up pretty quickly," Vesta shrugged. "You aren't stupid, just a bit set in your ways."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it if I like being able to freely give people things. It goes against my nature to be stifled with all the rules and customs and taboos about presents.” Penny scowled, it was the thing she had the worst time with of the dwarf customs, even having read the books on it Nori had let her borrow. “It’s probably one of those things where you’d have to be raised in it. Because honestly? Growing up that way and then spending years living with the elves who give things left and right… It only reinforces the giving nature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was brought up in a giving environment too," Vesta shrugged. "Maybe it's a result of moving around a lot, or being the oldest child or whatever." She thought. "Or maybe it's because I spent a lot of time trying to get people to understand the effort that went into making something and that they weren't entitled to my </span>
  <em>
    <span>time </span>
  </em>
  <span>just because they gave me the materials to make them something without asking first. I don't know. I kind of understand the dwarf way a bit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we can blame that on your skill then.” The dwelf grinned. “Nothing I make is master level so no one requests it and I just do what I want and do what I want with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwobbit stuck out her tongue. "It took a lot of time and effort to get this good. Even in Rivendell I was trading my shawls and blankets for things rather than giving them away or just randomly taking things from others. I suppose I just have the right mentality."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dwarf in a hobbit body.” Penny agreed, nodding. “Whose sister is a lazy bum that married a rich older man that has weird ideas of arm candy…” she snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I married two older men," Vesta pointed out, "but one of us had to be the family screw up I suppose." It was said with a teasing smile. "I figured it would be me to start with. I'm sure all of Rivendell was permanently horrified with my antics."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh they are. But, I heard three more courtships started up after we left to go on the Quest.” Penny flipped Vesta off for the screw up comment. “So there’s that at least. Last I heard Niphredil was still making Elrohir work for it, seems she’s gotten better at seeing him in tight clothes and sweaty from working out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's because Niphredil is a better girl than either of us," the dwobbit nodded. "although it's been eight years. I wonder what the hold up is. Usually elves marry within the year."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think there was an offhand comment Niphredil made… Something about you wanting to see at least one wedding if you could. She might be waiting until you get a chance to visit so you can attend the wedding feast.” The dwelf shrugged, uncertain as to the exact reasoning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell her if that's what she's waiting for to send an invite," Vesta nodded. "It's easier to get away when there's something official to wave under people's noses. And it gets tiring going Hades on people when they don't just shut up and accept what we've told them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf tapped her fingers on her leg, considering. “Would all of you make the trip? Would they make you bring guards? Do I need to figure out a flying contraption big enough to carry all of you?” She got an excited look, “Because between the two of us, a big hot air balloon is entirely possible…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'd all come," Vesta said. "So we would bring a few guards, although mostly for the children." She thought about it. "We probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>work out a hot air balloon, I just don't have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>time.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t have the time.” Penny said. “But did you miss the part where I said I was a lazy bum that married a rich man? What else am I going to do this winter in Imladris aside from inventory, finances, and teasing Glorfindel until he whines for me to take him out of the city to ravish him? Besides, it sounds like just the kind of project Berechon and Minriel would love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't help me learn to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fly </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, goofball," Vesta laughed. "I'm out of practice as it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have to fly it, silly. You’d just have to heat the air to keep it up. I’m the one that’ll blow the wind to push it the right way.” The eye rolling was strong with Penny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the part where I need to know how much to heat it?" Vesta asked, then sighed. "Sorry, I'm being difficult, I know I am. But if I'm taking my </span>
  <em>
    <span>children </span>
  </em>
  <span>up I want to know exactly what I'm doing. I'm not doing things on a wing and a prayer anymore. Too much to lose these days."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d obviously take time to practice first.” Penny said. “If you take off enough time to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ride ponies</span>
  </em>
  <span> there and back, that’s more than enough time to practice first with how fast it would be in comparison.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright," the dwobbit gave in since it was obviously something her sister was determined to do, it was not the first time it had been mentioned after all. "As long as I get to veto the whole thing without any puppy eyes or complaining or guilt trips if I don't feel it will be safe enough for my children."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny did a victory fistpump and hissed out a ‘yes!’ When she finished her little victory celebration, she nodded. “Of course. We’ll keep safety a priority when designing it and make extras of everything in case something breaks or you fry it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>fry it," Vesta muttered. "I'm not kidding about the safety thing," she added seriously. "Fíli and Kíli are the love of my life, but I would absolutely cut them into little pieces and throw them to a Balrog if it meant keeping my children safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m going to be there, too. I’d never let them fall. You could even tie safety ropes to me if you want.” Penny held her hands up. “I’d never suggest it if I thought something could go wrong and if you decide to back out at any time that’s perfectly fine and okay with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Vesta said in a relieved tone, “because I’m sure my mummy brain will come up with all sorts of awful things that could happen between then and now. Whenever ‘then’ is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure if you requested a special time Niphredil would try to work something out. Like, is there any particular season you want the kids to see Imladris during?” Penny wondered, considering all the variables. “Because delivering invitations isn’t difficult with the owls, ravens, and even me. Especially not if I’m going to be back in a month or two with Glorfindel so he can meet Lyra and have whatever meeting it is that Fíli wants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Summer,” Vesta said quickly. “The winds over the mountains should be a little less temperamental then. Summer storms are always a possibility but I’d rather lessen the risks than add to them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So probably not this coming summer, but the next one then. Give us time to work on the balloon… Of course, this means we’ll have to take a break from our pirating. I know Glorfindel is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappointed.” The dwelf rolled her eyes because it was no secret to even her that Glorfindel only indulged in the ship because it was what she wanted. “I’ll have to go down to Gondor and move the ship to somewhere more secure, though. Trustworthy as that guy is, he’s bound to get irritated having to watch it for over a year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not just take it back to the Havens?" Vesta asked. "It's not like they'd take it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we could.” Penny considered the route they’d have to take to sail the Wedhellion back to the Havens and then fly back to Imladris and how long it would take. “Yeah, that’s a better idea. This is why I keep you around. Even if it will drag me away from balloon building for a while. Oh! That reminds me…” The dwelf patted her pockets before finding the correct one and pulling out a House of the Golden Flower pendant. It was the same as the ones that had been made for Asta and Orion. “For Lyra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Vesta accepted the pendant. “You have no idea how reassuring it is to have these for them just in case something goes wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Valar willing nothing will.” Penny said, then made a face as if she could not believe that was something she actually said these days. “I know princesses and prince of Erebor is better, and Moria once that’s back… But it never hurts to have the extra bit, just in case. If nothing else they can always sell it for the gold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With these I know they’ll always have somewhere to go,” Vesta replied. “Just because I’m Mahal’s Blessing or whatever doesn’t keep me free from the possibility that someone will decide they want us gone. Revolutions happen you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny narrowed her eyes, once more in thought. After a few minutes she said, “I suppose we’ll have to get a place on land so you’d have a place to fall back to that’s not as widely known as Imladris. It would be hard to find us if we’re playing around at sea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm probably just being paranoid," Vesta said, "you don't need to change anything about your lives for our sake but… Thorin's kid is still out there somewhere, and it's only a matter of time before someone realises and decides that they don't like how we do things and they don't want the three of us on the throne. Having a backup is always a good idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Penny wondered, “Do you want me to put the word out with the rangers? Pass along Thorin’s image, see if they can find the kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Vesta shook her head, " I don't want to risk word getting out. More than likely Torva moved to one of the other settlements in Ered Luin but there's no sense in drawing attention. I know that's probably stupid, but if we know where the kid is, it makes it easier for someone else to locate them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully they’re safe wherever they are then.” After another few moments of worrying over the issue, the dwelf smiled. “Seems like I’m going to have another busy few years ahead. Putting the ship away, building a hot air balloon, finding a hideaway place on land, and whatever other evil Elrond decides to pull out of his sleeves while I’m in residence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It'll be good for you," Vesta shrugged. "You tend to do crazy shit when you're bored. Besides, it's good for you to get a little taste of my life…" she would have said more except Lyra started to cry loudly. "Time for lunch," she muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Valar willing I’ll never have to deal with that on a regular basis.” Penny teased as Vesta went to get Lyra. After a moment the dwelf followed along to see if Lyra had woken the other three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the feast, Penny found herself unable to avoid attending, the dwelf put on one of her roles. She put on her best ‘Lady of the House’ face and sat where she was invited with a courteous nod of appreciation. And since it was an elven House, her best was to behave as primly, perfectly, and politely elven as she could. She engaged in small talk as necessary and tried her best to not roll her eyes or stick her tongue out at people, though she dearly wished to on more than one occasion. But years of being able to observe actual elven ladies allowed her to emulate them pretty well when she was of a mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the dwarves who had seen Manwë’s Chosen in the past, it was a strange creature who sat at the table with their royal family and the winners. She was known to be far more animated in her actions than the reserved and elf-like being they were looking at. For those who had never had cause to cross paths with Penny in the past, she was exactly as they had imagined an unfortunate soul who shared blood with elves and spent more time with them than she did with the other half of her bloodline. What, though, could they expect? Even the dwarf children born to the race of Men rarely left the towns and villages where they grew up, even when invited by their dwarf parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta simply delighted in making little comments and remarks to attempt to get her sister to break character. Not that she was really bothered about succeeding or not, even with the bet she had with Fíli on the matter, since whether she won or lost she was having fun. Besides, the cost of failure would be almost as enjoyable as her prize for winning, children allowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwelf rewarded Vesta’s efforts with cool looks, polite smiles, and genial conversation. She did not seem particularly inclined toward falling for the dwobbit’s antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Towards the end of the evening, with Fíli quietly gloating in her ear, Vesta turned her attention to another dwarf a little bit further down the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a masterful telling of the Battle, Dorvik,” she said to him. The dwarf, a young one with fiery hair, blushed and raised his tankard in thanks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You only like it so much because he focused mostly on you,” Kíli teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It saddens my heart that the children of Mahal cannot share their tales and histories in the same manner in which the Eldar are capable.” Penny rather wistfully said. “The world would be a richer place for the fullness of the telling that would permit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strikes me as a little bit lazy,” Vesta shrugged. “You can show things to those around you so there’s no need to think about the nuances of language or the richness that comes with thinking about the right words and the right combination of them to make the point. You can even allow your memories to speak for you.” There was a teasing glint to her eyes, she had enjoyed her evenings in the Hall of Fire to an extent, but usually the ones she had enjoyed most were Penny and Glorfindel because then she could see along with hear the tale as it was told. Many of the elves had, in fact, become somewhat lazy in their tellings over the years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you are correct.” Penny agreed easily enough. “It is not for me to decide. I merely think it would be nice if both options were available.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So many drawbacks as well,” Vesta continued when a few of the others around them looked intrigued. “Never knowing the pleasurable touch of another until you meet the one you decide to marry for fear your soul will become bound to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> person. Or even, the pain and possible insanity that would come with a failed bond.” She glanced at Fíli and Kíli. “Happy accidental bonds notwithstanding, of course.” She smiled. “What better way to celebrate your sister’s wedding than inadvertently ending up bonded with your own husbands?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was something which drew even more attention. Although it was known that the princess and her princes had been married on the road, the full details of it had rarely been spoken of. Only that it had meant that Fíli and Kíli, known to be the most dedicated husbands anyway, were quite capable of knowing when their wife, and each other, was distressed or joyous. Their moods were often said to be most easily changed if one or both of the others could be convinced to feel something else. Surprisingly, few tried it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In my case it was not the fear of tying myself to the wrong person that held me back.” Penny admitted, her attention mostly on Vesta. “It was the fear of forcing someone to be tied to me.” She almost flicked her glance toward Kíli, but caught herself in time. “Before such instances, the lack of a partner or touch was not something that bothered me. I had no desire or craving for such contact.” And it was true. It was not until she arrived in Middle-Earth, surrounded by those with touch telepathy and an instinctive aversion to casual contact that she had started desiring actual physical contact. “There are positives and negatives to both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many of the dwarves around them shuddered. There were, as in all races, those among them who felt no desire for such things, but by and large the dwarven race was one built upon passion for all things. Passion for their craft, passion for a good fight, passion for one another. For most, the thought of going without was not something that had ever crossed their minds unless in a situation where it was absolutely necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps that’s why elves so often seem to have sticks up their arses,” one dwarf observed and a few laughed. Vesta arched an eyebrow at the speaker and he bowed his head. “Apologies, highness.” She nodded, but mentally the dwobbit made a note to keep an eye on him. The last thing they needed was for tensions between the remaining elves and Erebor to escalate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the potentially rude comment, which came closer to making Penny break character with a laugh than anything Vesta had done so far, the dwelf smiled slightly impishly. “In my experience… Elves are… Brats.” She declared. “The whole charade they put on to make the younger races think they are wise and all knowing…” She gave a knowing nod. “They much prefer to laze about doing nothing or playing jokes on each other in the form of pranks and silly songs. They are utterly ridiculous.” The dwelf’s snooty turn of the nose and superior tone indicated she was above such ridiculousness she claimed the elves were capable of managing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the superiority complex,” Vesta decided to elaborate. “They came first so they have to be the best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several dwarves snorted at that, all perfectly aware of the fact that even if the elves were </span>
  <em>
    <span>woken</span>
  </em>
  <span> first, the dwarves were </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With as long as they live,” Penny added without any shame for spilling elf secrets, “they would be much, much worse if they were serious all of the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Personally, I’ll believe elves know how to have fun when I see it,” another of the dwarves commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elladan and Elrohir aren’t so bad,” Kíli piped up, “but by elf standards they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so they probably haven’t got the superior attitude yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny started to say something and then paused when a thought occurred to her. The elves were leaving. Did it really matter what the other races thought of them in the long run? So instead her open smile just toned down once more to the polite elven lady smile and she picked up her glass. Taking a drink, she shifted her attention elsewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after, the Feast dissolved into singing, dancing, and stomping. It was not long after that that Vesta retired with the children and Penny followed along with her. The dwelf was not terribly comfortable with dwarf dances and since she was not there in any official capacity she did not feel the need to maintain a presence, instead leaving to spend time with the kids. The next day, after breakfast, the dwelf departed back to Imladris.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm glad Vesta's not still bitchy about being accidentally married as a side effect of her sister getting married. LOL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0159"><h2>159. Trouble's Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trouble's coming but I still don't know when<br/>That's the voice that I can hear in my head<br/>I hear it over and over again<br/>I hear trouble coming</p><p>~<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uURsMKMloM8">Royal Blood, <i>Trouble's Coming</i></a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And they did not say what Fíli wished to speak to me about?” Glorfindel wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the fifteenth time, no. And before you ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I didn’t pry.” Penny rolled her eyes. She had just returned from speaking with Niphredil and Elrohir about wedding plans and the information she had received from Vesta. “And that’s a record, just so you know. I’ve barely been back an hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well perhaps you should have waited until after I was done welcoming your return before running off to speak with Niphredil.” Glorfindel glowered, moving over and wrapping his arms around the dwelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby, you know if I had my way I’d greet you all over this entire floor of the house…” Penny deadpanned, earning herself a pinch that caused her to snicker. She turned in Glorfindel’s arms and steered him back toward the bed until she could knock them both over and cuddle atop him. “So, we have a lot to talk about after this little visit I just had…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel hummed, a content look on his face as he held his heart close. “We shall speak later, I would just like to enjoy some time with you first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turned out that was an entirely acceptable idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting ended up being larger than Penny expected at first thought. Her first thought was Berechon and Minriel, the blacksmith and the carpenter. Then she remembered the balloon itself and that brought in Niphredil and Rerindion, both from the clothiers’ wing. By the time it ended, Berechon had pulled in two other smiths while Minriel had four more carpenters with her and Niphredil and Rerindion had been joined by two of their fellow clothiers as well. They were in a conference room and the table was already littered with sketches and plans made based on the dwelf’s memories and personal research into how hot air balloons worked and looked. The dwelf had never planned to make one from scratch before, but her mother had loved them and so she had looked up how they worked and lots of images of them over the years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are these separated into sections?” One of the clothiers wondered at one point, pointing to a memory image of one of the baskets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Penny could even begin to explain one of the carpenters did. They explained structural integrity to keep the floor from falling out when the load weight stressed any point of the floor. This led to the other carpenters talking about how to set up a secondary floor a few inches below the first one in case the top one fell through while also being used as a landing buffer to reduce stress on the primary floor. That in turn brought the smiths in with ideas of springs to help absorb impact shock…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she had set them off on something new and interesting, Penny got to sit back in delight and watch the ancient masters of their art tear apart the designs and plan out something that was going to be magnificent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was perhaps a month and a half after Penny left Erebor, well after Yule, that the dwelf returned. She had her elf in tow this time and the two of them happened to meet Dwalin as he was heading back into the mountain from whatever activity had him out in the morning cold. They chatted simple pleasantries with the dwarf as he escorted them into the mountain and promised to chat more later when he left them in Royal Crescent to return to his own home. The elf-bloods continued on to the apartment that contained Vesta and her family, lingering in the hallway after Penny knocked as they waited for someone to greet them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwarf who opened the door was unknown to them, and he looked them up and down for a moment before sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shall let their highnesses know you are here,” he said in the kind of long suffering voice which implied he was accustomed to family and friends turning up and derailing the day’s plans. “You know where the sitting room is, do you not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, thank you.” Penny replied with a smile. She took Glorfindel’s hand and led him through to the sitting room. They set their packs on the floor near the door, out of the way, and settled down to wait. Penny could not help but wonder who the new person was, but figured he was probably an assistant and she wondered what had happened to Birgir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Stor,” Kíli’s voice could be heard as he opened the door, “but I am certain Birgir and Hivel will be able to cope with suspending a few appointments. My wife is always eager to make time for her brother and sister,” he stepped into the room and smiled at the pair. “Penny, Glorfindel, Vesta will be in shortly, the twins are being a little difficult this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both elf-bloods rose politely when Kíli arrived but then Penny did something perhaps unexpected. She moved over and wrapped Kíli in a quick hug. “Glad to see you.” She said, smiling as she let go. “There’s no rush. Though we don’t plan to stay more than a few days unless something comes up; Glorfindel wanted to meet Lyra and see what Fíli wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kíli returned the hug easily. “I am certain she will bring Lyra down with her,” he assured Penny. “Shall we have your room made up? Or had you made other plans? I fear Dale will not be yours to use much longer, Bard approached us a week ago asking us to fulfil our promise of aid in rebuilding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here is acceptable.” Glorfindel said easily. “Unless you think we will be underfoot, and I must warn you that Penny has again packed sweets for the twins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good for Bard.” Penny added. “He’d be much better than that crappy Master… If he’s even still around.” The dwelf looked thoughtful, since she had not checked in on anything Esgaroth related in years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are both most welcome,” Kíli assured Glorfindel, although he winced at the mention of sweets for the twins. “The Master died three years ago, Bard was unanimously shoehorned into the vacated role but the structure of Esgaroth has suffered so much due to neglect that the only thing they can really do is move off the lake and rebuild Dale. Once they have achieved that I believe they will look again at what can be done for the town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny grinned at Kíli’s wince. “I’m not above using bribery on my nieces and nephew…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. “I am glad Bard became the leader, and that they are getting off of the lake. The scent of wood rot alone is enough to make people ill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will get no argument from me,” Kíli agreed with Glorfindel. “And we will give the twins to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> while they are on their ‘sugar high’,” he added in Penny’s direction. “Or we will simply have to hide the things more effectively.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has a lot of energy.” Glorfindel said. “The twins might help wear her out since…” He was abruptly cut off by his wife’s hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’ve decided that talking to dwarves about our sex life is okay, but stop it.” Penny groused, looking around for any potentially helpful knee-high distractions in the form of one twin or the other even though they were probably already with Gyda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But who better to speak of it to than a toymaker?” Kíli asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he were actually interested in </span>
  <em>
    <span>toys</span>
  </em>
  <span> that would be different.” Penny glared at Glorfindel, daring him to continue as she moved her hand away. “But the jackass turns bright red, stammers, and runs away at the mention of getting new toys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel glowered at his wife, but did not deny the accusation. Kíli laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose you have forever to break him of that habit,” he said, “but if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever need any ideas you know where to find me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I want to know what offers you’re making now,” Vesta said as she walked in with Lyra in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny brightened up, moving over to her sister and holding out her arms… and swiping Lyra away. “How’s my sweet little one?!” She cooed at the baby, moving away and ignoring Vesta entirely in favor of Lyra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel watched Penny fondly for a moment before turning to Vesta. He knelt to give her a proper hug in greeting. “Vesta, it is a pleasure to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you,” Vesta smiled, “I missed you last time Penny was here,” she glanced at her sister. “And at least I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you loves me,” she added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ellon leaned closer to Vesta’s ear when he murmured, “She is particularly enamored of the young since Badly’s slowed down so much in her age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwobbit looked at her sister closely. “I suppose that would do it,” she said, “although really she should have let you have first cuddle since you haven’t met Lyra yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but this way she won’t have an excuse to end my cuddle time early.” Glorfindel said, smiling slyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless Fíli decides to grab you sooner, or Lyra decides she’s hungry,” Vesta pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Risks I am now having to take.” The ellon agreed easily. He looked over at his wife as she cuddled the tiny baby and tried to coax giggles from Lyra and smiled fondly. He might have just been indulging in the view of his wife with a baby and that was the real reason he had no complaints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwobbit shook her head, she knew the pair of them well enough to suspect where Glorfindel’s thoughts were actually going, and turned her attention back to the conversation she had walked in on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it Kíli was trying to expand your collection of sex toys,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel instantly looked wary. It was one thing to let his mouth run away when talking to Kíli who had made the ruby toy, it was another thing entirely to talk to Vesta about such matters. He shrugged noncommittally and said the thing Penny had been trying to drill into him, “I’m not supposed to talk about her toys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta promptly burst out laughing, “That hardly seems fair,” she observed, then she looked at Penny. “Give my daughter to your poor husband before he spontaneously combusts something.” She ordered. “You got all the cuddles the last time you were here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny stuck her tongue out at Vesta and cuddled Lyra close. But she did murmur something to the little girl and eventually passed her over to Glorfindel. The baby looked even tinier in his hands than she did in Penny’s and it was the dwelf’s turn to admire her husband holding a little one in much the same way she had observed him once holding an infant hobbit. She finally turned her attention back to Vesta. “He’s been on that order since he oh so helpfully told Wolf he had watched me play with my toys before, not realizing that Wolf was not talking about my dwarf figurines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel turned red and focused his attention on Lyra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember when that came up!” Vesta exclaimed gleefully. “Do they still do drunk lady ranger night? Or aren’t you around often enough for that anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They do!” Penny said, smiling brightly. “But Wolf’s and Stalker’s kids are still too young for them to get the days away to attend at the moment. I went to the last one not long after I got back from Erebor the last time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird to think that I’m at the age, again, where most of the people I’m friends with are having children,” Vesta observed, “although less weird that for some of them it’s actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And once again all my friends and family are having kids while I’m just the aunt that gives sweets and shows stories.” Penny said agreeably enough. And then she absently reached out and flicked the tip of Vesta’s ear for the remark. “I’m not sure if it was their idea or not, birth control methods here are a lot different than Before.” And then the dwelf finally wrapped her sister into a big hug, picking the dwobbit up and spinning around with her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put me down!” Vesta gasped, able to hear her husbands both chortling over the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re just so cute and adorable!” Penny cooed in something quite like baby talk as she snuggled the dwobbit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will burn off your eyebrows,” Vesta threatened. “Put me down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny smooched a kiss to Vesta’s cheek before finally relenting and setting the dwobbit down. “Aww, I know you missed that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if I live to be a thousand,” the dwobbit groused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before flames start flying,” Fíli piped up, “would you mind joining me in my study, Glorfindel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel turned his attention from where he was communing with the baby in his arms for the first time to regard Fíli with what was quite possibly a betrayed expression. He eventually nodded with a sigh, pressed a kiss to Lyra’s brow, and returned the baby to her recently released mother. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vesta will be more than happy to give you babysitting duties later,” Fíli grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He might change his mind about it the first time he has to change a crappy diaper.” Penny snickered, still hovering near Vesta and Lyra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf looked as if he refused to dignify that with a response and turned his attention to the eldest prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll probably end up doing it one day,” Vesta shrugged. “He might as well get some practice in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come,” Fíli said to the ellon, “before they drag you in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led Glorfindel to one of the rooms further back, the entrance to which was under the sweeping staircase which led to the upper floors. The room itself, however, gave no hint of this once they were inside. The ceilings, like in the rest of the house, were high and sweeping, plenty tall enough for an elf to stand comfortably. The floor was of rich, dark wood and had several warm rugs spread over it. The fireplace, much like the room which had become a classroom above, had a stove rather than an open fire and on either side was an armchair which had been upholstered in the crocodile skins that Penny had ‘left’ during her visit a few years before. One of the other walls was lined with bookshelves, aside from the small door on one side, which already groaned with the number of books and scrolls that had been placed upon them and the other had a large desk in front of it, with a comfortable chair behind it and a less comfortable one in front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pick a seat,” Fíli said to his wife’s brother as he shut the door, “Birgir will make sure we are not disturbed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorfindel selected a seat that seemed suitable for his taller frame and settled down as comfortably as he could. “I hope this is not concerning some issue that was caused by Penny’s many antics…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Fíli gave him a reassuring smile. “If it were we would have taken it up with her immediately, for all the good it likely would have done,” he muttered the last quietly but he was sure Glorfindel probably heard him anyway. “No, this is more in the nature of an official request, from me as a father to you as the head of my wife’s house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fond smile Glorfindel had developed at the idea of trying to actually change Penny’s behavior shifted visibly and though his physical posture changed very little there was a sudden different aura about him as he slid into the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower role. It was… remarkably similar to the change that came over Penny when she switched from one expected role to another. “How might my House assist you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the moment, it is merely for peace of mind, both mine and that of my brother and our wife,” Fíli’s attitude also shifted, although it was less noticeable in him than in Glorfindel. “For the time being we are safe and secure, the throne is in my uncle’s hands with no sign of discontent and I hope that it will remain that way. Unfortunately, there are other factors that we have little control over, the location of Thorin’s child being one of them. It is only a matter of time until the child is discovered and with that will come some unrest.” He sighed. “We already plan to make an attempt to reclaim our ancient home of Moria at some time in the next twenty to thirty years, but should Thorin’s child be discovered </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> that time, we have concerns about what that will mean for the safety of </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> children.” He looked at Glorfindel to make sure that the elf was still following him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The safety of your children is of great import to my House.” Glorfindel stated, able to follow Fíli’s line of thought. “How do you wish to go about securing their safety?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Given the distances between us under normal circumstances, I know that it will be impossible to expect instant aid,” Fíli sighed. “However, in the event that the safety of our children is compromised, I have already spoken to several members of the Company who have agreed to escort them to Rivendell where I hope you would be able to take them in and raise them. Whether that would be until we could come for them or until they come of age it is impossible for me to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we would be willing to take them in and raise them.” Glorfindel said without having to think about it. It was absolutely a given as far as he was concerned. They were already a part of his house, it would just be a matter of collecting them and herding them home. “But there might be something that could provide a slightly more immediate response…” The ellon stood, moving over to stand just to the side of the doorway. “This might be frightening…” He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small pale golden disk, no larger than a button. It was shaped oddly and would come across as just a trinket if not for the twist he did that somehow flipped the surface over so that the pale yellow was now more red in hue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The response was almost instant. There was a clatter from beyond the door and then the door to the office burst open and Penny came flying through. She was caught almost instantly by the prepared Glorfindel, wrapping his arms around her waist and halting her progress, but there was no mistaking the fury on her face directed at Fíli when she snarled out, “What did you do?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fíli raised his eyebrows at her. “Good to know you have so little faith in me,” he commented. “Why not ask your husband about it?” He had faced down a large number of opponents over the years, and his own wife was a mere twinge of concern away if Penny managed to incapacitate him before he could stop her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She does have faith in you.” Glorfindel said. “Otherwise you would not be able to breathe.” He murmured something reassuring to Penny, moving a hand to brush his fingers over her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How reassuring,” Fíli observed dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Penny’s immediate response had calmed down Glorfindel released her. She immediately slapped the back of her hand to his chest, hard enough to make him flinch back. “You dick! That’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>emergency</span>
  </em>
  <span> button!” She snarled before stomping out of the office without waiting for anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies.” Glorfindel said to Fíli. “She is correct. There was a kidnapping incident early in our time playing ‘pirates’ and we made the emergency button right after. We both tend to strike first when it goes off.” His tone indicated that it had gone off for both of them more than once. “But we have not found a range on the use of their enchantments. It could be possible to alert us to some situation where we would have to fly here immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That…” Fíli nodded. “That would be incredibly comforting, although we would need to agree on a prearranged safe location for us, or a member of the Company, to meet you with the children. Perhaps Thranduil might be persuaded to shelter them for a few days if it were to be necessary. I have a meeting with his son this afternoon, would you be agreeable to broaching the subject to him with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would be glad to speak with Legolas with you.” Glorfindel said. “And then I would need a preferably private work space to forge some more emergency buttons.” He hesitated before adding, “If nothing else, Penny could speak to Thranduil directly. As much as she hates it, it is a fact that she triggers elves that are parents into seeing her as a cute child and they have a tendency to dote on her… She is not above taking advantage of that when it suits her needs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That explains a few things,” Fíli mused. “I know that to some this would seem unnecessarily paranoid, but given our station, and even our wealth, I do not feel that we can be too careful and my wife and brother agree. If it would make it easier for Penny to speak to Thranduil directly it would ease a number of my concerns further still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might be best if yourself or your brother were with her when she did speak to him.” Glorfindel noted. “I have lived many years, Fíli. Through many wars and troubles, kinslayings and others… I am aware that sometimes paranoia is a good thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would have to be me,” Fíli said. “Things between some of Thranduil’s people and Kíli are still tense, it would be unwise to start a diplomatic incident when we are there asking for a favour,” he pulled a face, as though the word tasted foul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it would start an incident when Penny started killing more elves for insulting Kíli…” Glorfindel mused, his expression thoughtful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fíli shook his head but decided not to bring up the fact that Penny’s past actions were what had started it in the first place. It would do no good to drag up the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As for a work space,” he decided to change the subject, “I am certain my uncle would not object to you using the space he has in his own apartment. And failing that, Nori has a forge in his home which he would likely allow you the use of as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will also need a single hair from the head of all of those you wish to create alert buttons for. And the names associated with the hairs, of course.” Glorfindel said, willingly changing the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it be better from the parents or the children?” Fíli asked. “Keeping in mind that it will be some time until our children are old enough to use the alert buttons for themselves. Or will even be trustworthy enough with them for that matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no harm in making one for each now even if the youngsters do not get their own until later, unless you fear losing them.” Glorfindel said, as if enchanting items were easy. And considering he would be doing it, it probably was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fíli laughed. “The only one likely to lose theirs is Vesta,” he said after a moment, “gold does not handle her heat well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am aware that she does not handle well with gold, but the nature of this particular item’s enchantments necessitates the use of my pale gold.” The elf responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is unlikely she will damage it, unless there is an emergency,” Fíli replied. “She has not had occasion to engulf herself in flames since before Lyra was conceived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had the resources to test it, I could attempt to enchant an item to withstand her heat, but I do not.” The ellon hummed thoughtfully. “She will just have to take care to not have it on her if she needs to increase her heat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She will be careful,” Fíli assured him, mindful that the last time his wife had put on such a display she had taken only a moment to throw a gold necklace in his direction which had been a gift upon the anniversary of their bonding. If she could take a moment to unlatch a clasp, she should be able to remove a pouch containing something as necessary as the charm Glorfindel was speaking of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you still wish for me to meet Legolas with you?”Glorfindel wondered. “It might be wise to have any elves present with envoys at the moment to be aware. In an emergency they would assist in getting the children out of the mountain and retreating to the wood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the moment Legolas and his guard are the only ones present,” Fíli replied. “The last group were… </span>
  <em>
    <span>firmly</span>
  </em>
  <span> instructed not to return and a letter with the same request was carried to their king. I believe that until he can be certain that whoever he decides to send as envoy will not go out of their way to cause offence, his son is the better option.” He shrugged. “In truth, it is mostly habit that they come here now, we have put a great deal of effort in appearing united to keep the former Master of Lake Town off kilter. Now that he is gone, we are simply waiting to see how things with Bard progress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The protection Thranduil’s palace can afford would be limited. We do not know the exact number, but more and more pass through Imladris every year since the battle. It will not be long before the wood is empty of elves.” Glorfindel added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know,” Fíli replied. “It was as much for their sake as ours. It was doubtful that the Master would make another attempt to take the mountain, the resources of the wood, however,  especially with the elves leaving, would have proved very tempting. Keeping obvious communication between us gave the impression that not only were we closer allies, but that the number of elves in the wood were higher than the Master had thought if they could afford to send regular envoys. Giving him further control of the lands around that trading route would have made life very difficult for us and he was greedy enough to attempt it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That man felt foul.” Glorfindel shuddered at the memory of being within empathy range of the Master. “He is one individual I would have assisted my heart in ending had she been so inclined. I have not dared to ask why he was one she never offered to end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the other room Penny was picking up the table she had knocked over in her haste to get to where Glorfindel was located. “Sorry, sorry…” She said as she straightened it and picked up the few things that had been on the table. “Glorfindel is an asshole and he’s lucky we’re already in a place where he’s not getting any or he’d be cut off for a long time… He still might be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Vesta demanded from the chair where she was feeding Lyra. She was fairly accustomed to her sister’s peculiarities by now, and aside from a slight twinge of concern from Fíli seconds after Penny had raced from the room the dwobbit had merely written off the behaviour as something that was not outside the realms of possibility as far as her sister was concerned. One of these days that would probably come back to bite her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not long after we started playing pirates some of the southern corsairs decided they did not like our success rate at capturing bounties. Bounties that were on their friends.” Penny grumbled, sitting back down once she had straightened up the mess. “So they found us at one of the ports when we had separated for supplies and launched a surprise attack, knocking Glorfindel out. Their plan was to hold him ransom in exchange for everything we had earned turning in their friends before killing us both. I can’t track Glorfindel as easily as he can track me, especially when he’s unconscious. It took me forever to track him down even after he’d woken up and I could generally sense him again. So after that he enchanted some emergency panic alert buttons that would give us a specific direction to head in. For some reason,” here she rolled her eyes, “he decided to set off his panic button while talking to Fíli and I just acted because that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to mean his life is in danger. There are still issues if we’re taken by surprise, but we’ve upped our awareness a lot since then and he’s working on an enchantment that can tell if one of us is knocked unconscious. He hasn’t figured out the exact parameters yet, it triggers when one of us sleeps too deeply, but it’s a work in progress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesta made a thoughtful noise, “I can’t believe that as paranoid as he is about your safety in general something like that didn't occur to him before one of you got grabbed,” the dwobbit commented. “And it’s probably to do with the fact that Fíli is asking him to become the children’s official guardian if something happens to the three of us,” she added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might have if he were an enchanter by calling.” Penny mused. “But his stupid calling is to guard and protect. Drives me insane sometimes.” Then she scowled. “Nothing better happen to you three. I’m sure Manwë did not choose me to commit genocide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they have as much control of things as you like to believe,” Vesta sighed as she set Lyra on the floor after righting her dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me an excuse to commit genocide.” Penny groused, though her eyes were sparkling with amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you too well for that,” the dwobbit shrugged as she watched her daughter push herself upright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was quick to join Lyra on the floor, making a face at the girl to get her to smile. The baby looked at her, then went back to trying to work out how one went from sitting to crawling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s developing faster than the twins did,” Vesta said quietly. “I have no idea why. Maybe the hobbit blood is stronger than I thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone goes at their own pace.” Penny said, moving into a crawling pose and crawling around where Lyra could see her. “Is she going about the same pace Opal did? I know she was crawling long before the twins were and she’s only a few months older.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” Vesta replied. “She’s bigger than they were at this age too. I wonder if it has anything to do with the circumstances of their conception.” She mused, then gave Penny a very serious look, “Although I’ll thank you not to start experimenting with that thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would magic mojo conception make babies grow slower? That’s just… I can’t even brain that.” Penny gave Vesta a confused look, pausing in her efforts to show Lyra how to crawl. “It’s probably just the hobbit blood showing through more in her than in the twins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something about the method pushing the dwarf blood forward in the mix,” Vesta said with a slight yawn. “Which obviously isn’t how genetics works at all, but it was the only thing I could think of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your brain is being stupid. You might want to get that checked.” Penny intoned solemnly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby brain,” Vesta replied loftily, “is a thing.” Then she stuck out her tongue for good measure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J: Glorfindel's a brat. Remember when he was such a sweet, careful person not wanting to risk upsetting anyone? *laments*</p><p>A: Baby brain is a thing, incidentally, studies have shown that while pregnant a woman's brain rewires much in the same way it does during toddlerhood and the teenage years. It can take between 3 and 6 years for the mother to become adapted to these changes which can show marked differences in behaviour and interests from before babies, including the memory not being as sharp as it once was.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0160"><h2>160. Any Way The Wind Blows...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be warned, Vesta gets seriously mad at Penny in this chapter and Penny absolutely deserves it. The dwelf crosses a big no-no line and Vesta's absolutely justified in her anger. Penny deserves a lot worse than she got over the situation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penny had managed to steal Lyra away while Vesta was taking a nap and Fíli and Kíli were working. The twins were busy with their schooling and when Penny had seen that Lyra had woken early, the dwelf could not resist swiping the baby. She had made sure Lyra’s diaper was clean and dry before absconding and was now sitting in a safe, out of the way part of the private forge while Glorfindel worked on the emergency buttons. He was at a part in the process where there were no molten metal fumes clouding the air. Glorfindel was assisting with keeping track of any hint of hunger the baby might feel while Penny told Lyra stories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You realize they’re going to kill you when they find her missing and no note.” Glorfindel had said when the dwelf first showed up with the baby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Penny had replied, rubbing noses with Lyra. “But it’ll be worth it, especially if Vesta gets some extra nap time. Besides, I have a backup.” The dwelf had held up a jar of some mushy stuff and a tiny spoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so Glorfindel worked on his enchanting emergency buttons while Penny played with the baby. After an hour or so Glorfindel murmured that Lyra was starting to feel hungry. Ten minutes later he was looking over rather bewilderedly at Penny and Lyra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you feeding her?” Glorfindel asked, eying the bright orange color of the mush Penny was spooning out for Lyra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leftover roasted carrots.” Penny said. “I mushed them up myself!” She added with a chirp. “Does she like them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Glorfindel instantly responded, and watched with bemusement as Lyra opened her mouth for another bite. The instant reaction was to flinch away from the taste on her tongue, but then she would finish mushing it up and swallow before going back for another bite. “She must be hungry if she’s still eating it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny snorted. “That or the temperature is a bit off. It might still be a bit cold. I didn’t want it to get too warm, so I’ve been keeping it away from the heat in here.” She wrinkled her nose in a smile at Lyra, “You just want to keep your Uncle Glorf confused, don’t you?” Lyra bounced, taking another bite and making cute noises. “Good girl!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel sulked, huffing, and turned back to his work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was interrupted by the door slamming open to reveal Vesta with her hair alight, her eyes lit upon her daughter and the slight panic which had been visible on her face was replaced by a momentary relief before she turned to Kíli.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you take Lyra home?” She asked him. He glanced at Penny and Glorfindel, then nodded, stepping forward to take his daughter. Everything about the way Vesta was glaring at her sister challenged the dwelf not to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> of trying to stop him. The outcome would not be pretty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She just finished eating.” Penny cheerfully told Kíli, waving the mostly empty container of mashed carrots. The dwelf did not seem disturbed over the fact that she was probably about to lose her eyebrows. At least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kíli wrinkled his nose at the mush. “Let’s go and get you something more substantial, shall we, beautiful?” He asked his daughter. He paused in passing his wife. “No murder,” he ordered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No promises,” the dwobbit snarled back before turning her attention back on Penny. The door was barely closed behind her before she started. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> were you thinking?” She snarled. “Do you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea what it’s like to wake up expecting to see your child and find her missing? Do you have even the </span>
  <em>
    <span>faintest</span>
  </em>
  <span> clue what kind of thoughts go through someone’s head when they can’t find their child because someone has run off with them without even leaving a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> note? You don’t take people’s children, Penny! Niece or not you don’t just grab a child and fuck off out of the house without telling the </span>
  <em>
    <span>parents</span>
  </em>
  <span>! This is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact</span>
  </em>
  <span> sort of thing you worried about happening to your bloody fully grown husband who can pretty much </span>
  <em>
    <span>take care of himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you have the audacity to come into my </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> and spirit my child away and not even take two seconds to leave a </span>
  <em>
    <span>note?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She took a breath. “Fuck knows what’s going through Fíli’s head right now! Kíli ran through the door with his sword drawn for the love of…. What were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel looked up, having ignored most of the rant since he was an innocent party in all this. His eyes were wide as he looked at his wife, “Penny…” but he was too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pirate.” Penny pointed at herself, grinning rather insanely at Vesta before she jerked her thumb in the direction that Kíli had taken Lyra. “Fair maiden.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Unbelievable</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Vesta spat. “You are just… I can’t even deal with you right now. I can’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at you. You took my </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Penny. My children aren’t a game. I’m leaving before I do something I might regret.” She looked over at Glorfindel. “Keep her away from me.” She told him and marched out of the room.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ellon regarded his wife with a cool look and she shrugged unrepentantly. “You realize it will probably be a long time before they let you near any of the children again, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess it’s a good thing I had a nice morning with Lyra then, hmm?” The dwelf replied, smiling pleasantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel sighed and stood up. He moved over to his wife and leaned down over the spot where she was sprawled. Reaching out, he slid his fingers under the pale golden pendant around her neck. “Off.” He said, then rolled his eyes when all Penny did was stick her tongue out at him. He murmured the password and the necklace unlatched, falling from around her neck. Without anything more than a disappointed shake of his head, the ellon moved back over to his work table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after that Penny flounced out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I arrived on time,” the dwarrowdam in front of Kíli insisted. “When I didn’t see Lyra in the princess’s chambers I went to Gyda thinking she had taken the babe so that Lady Vesta could get more rest. I know Lyra has been a little more difficult at night recently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was putting it mildly, Kíli thought, and he could not fault Nira for the assumption. Gyda had taken Lyra on more than one occasion before it had been decided that it was time for the twins to begin learning their letters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then?” He prompted, bouncing his youngest on his knee. He had been on his way back so that he could eat lunch with his wife and children, and Fíli if the council meeting finished on time after its late start, when he had felt Vesta’s panic hit him so hard he almost fell. By the time he had arrived in the house with his sword in his hand his wife had already concluded that her sister likely had something to do with Lyra’s disappearance and was more angry rather than upset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We woke the princess,” Nira said simply, “and made a search of the house. The princess decided to find Manwë’s Chosen to see if she could help in the search, which was when you arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Vesta realised that Penny had more than likely taken Lyra,” Kíli sighed. “You are certain she left no note about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was nothing, I checked three times in all the usual places,” Nira replied. “Including the princess’s office.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, Nira,” he nodded and passed his daughter over to her nurse. “Thank you. Make sure she gets something proper to chew on, Vesta thinks her teeth are troubling her again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” the nurse took the child with a relieved sigh and Kíli shook his head before leaning back in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vesta would be back soon, he could feel her anger had changed into an incandescent rage which did not bode well for her sister or Glorfindel. As it happened, however, Fíli was back first. It rather neatly gave Kíli the job of explaining what had happened and he did so as neutrally as possible given he did not know whether Penny had purposefully not left a note, or it had simply slipped her mind. Fíli had always been the one more affected by the riotous emotions from their wife, and Kíli’s to a slightly lesser degree, Kíli did not think it meant that his brother was more aware of them than he was, more that Fíli’s protective nature as the older brother got the better of him more frequently. Were it not for the fact that they could both feel their wife’s approach Kíli would very likely have been forced to stop his brother from marching over to shout at Penny as well. There were some things, Kíli had realised after her last visit, that it was better they allow Vesta to handle. Penny’s peculiarities were definitely at the top of that list. Particularly if his suspicions about complications surrounding Penny’s age, which his wife had refused to confirm or deny, were accurate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She thought it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>game</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Vesta snarled as she walked into their office, her hair still ablaze and the wide eyed expression on Stor’s face as he closed the door behind him made Kíli wonder if he was going to be looking for a new assistant some time soon. Birgir had simply taken this side of their wife in his stride, but then he had seen her during the Battle for Erebor and declared that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> version of the princess was infinitely preferable to the giant of flame which had laid waste to so many orcs. Kíli happened to agree. “She has the nerve to go off on Fíli about Glorfindel activating his panic button and then she takes </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> child, doesn’t bother to tell us or </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then has the nerve to declare it was one of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> games.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fíli’s expression had taken on that careful neutrality that told Kíli he was on the edge of losing his temper himself, without any input from Vesta’s anger. Truth be told Kíli wasn’t best impressed either, but he was going to wait for Vesta to explain what Penny had said more fully rather than lose his own temper straight away. The truce between Penny and Kíli was too fresh for the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did she say?” Kíli asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That she’s a pirate and Lyra is a fair maiden.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as they digested the reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she apologise at all?” Fíli growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” was the hissed reply. “She was perfectly gleeful with the reaction she managed to get from us. And if I know my sister she’ll try and spin it as some stupid test to see how we would react rather than the ridiculous game she was playing for her own amusement. I had to leave before I did something permanent to her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps we would be better focusing on the fact that Lyra is safe, and was safe,” Kíli pointed out, not entirely sure when he became the voice of reason in the whole thing. Although he supposed </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them had to be. “We all know how Penny is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we do,” Fíli replied. “And I think it might be time to draw some hard boundaries with her. She can play whatever games she likes, and her husband can indulge her as much as he likes, but when it creates chaos in </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> kingdom or leads us to believe our child might be in danger she has crossed a line.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken a while to clear up after the pirate ship incident, no matter what Penny had said during the twins’ birthday feast. Some news spread faster than others, after all, and by the time many of those who had been at the feast had sobered up enough to spread the tale, or those who had not been too drunk to remember anyway, word of the rest had spread faster. Even two years later there were still rumours that the reason Manwë’s Chosen was visiting was that she was still sizing up which ‘dams and children to steal from the mountain. Good stories rarely died, but the truth would always be the victim of them and Fíli was already dreading what rumours would grow out of this latest incident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As trustworthy as their staff were, there was always someone in the shadows who had seen something they should not have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to agree,” Kíli replied, the response sounding more reasonable than he had feared they would be. He had half expected to be told that Vesta had caused a considerable amount of harm to her sister. He was not even all that sure he would have blamed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes all three of us,” his wife said. “I don’t want her alone with any of the children. Especially not if she decides to try and spin this morning as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>test</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she spat. “Today it was the forge, but what about tomorrow or the day after? What if she decides to bundle one of the children up in furs and fly off with them somewhere because it seems like a good idea?” Neither of her husbands could see any reason to disagree with that statement. “Sadly, by extension that means Glorfindel doesn’t get to be alone with them either. He’s too prone to giving in to her whims.” She took a deep breath. “I am going up to change, I will let Gyda and Nira both know that Penny is not to be near the children and that they are to send a runner to get me if she tries. Then, since this whole mess has deprived me of my lunch, I am going to deal with this ridiculous argument between the tailors and weavers guilds.” Her hair had returned to her usual golden curls by this point, although the flames that had filled her eyes since the night they became soul bonded still burnt high and bright. “After that I am coming home to cuddle with our children. I would appreciate it if you would have someone move Penny and Glorfindel’s things to Bilbo and Bofur’s. I’m not sure I trust in my own restraint if she comes into the house tonight. Particularly if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> decide to paint it as some sort of twisted test.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling tired and drained from working on multiple enchanted items, Glorfindel just wanted to lay down. He moved slowly through the halls toward Vesta’s house and, en route, he saw a dwarf walk by carrying… Penny’s pack. And his? Without even thinking about it, Glorfindel tiredly turned and followed the dwarf. Of course this made the dwarf twitchy, but the ellon did not say anything and he rather was not surprised when they wound up in the inn Bofur and Bilbo owned. He merely thanked the dwarf and then spoke to Bilbo about renting a room for the night. Once the buttons had been distributed there was no real reason for them to stay unless someone still wanted Penny to go speak with Thranduil. And she could do that after they left Erebor anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel carried their things to the room Bilbo showed him to and, once they were set down, he crawled onto the bed and fell asleep. When he woke up, hours later, Penny was stretched out under the blankets next to him. He sighed, reaching out to brush some stray hairs off of her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I going to do with you?” The ellon murmured softly. As she slept, Glorfindel returned the pendant to its place around her neck and thought about possibilities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That evening Glorfindel and Penny both presented themselves at the apartment shared by Vesta, Fíli, and Kíli. Glorfindel casually smoothed the way into an audience with them, but there was something tense and irritated about the elf that only those familiar with him would notice. And the dwelf looked unnervingly focused and on edge. Once they were all in the same room, the two elf-bloods shared a glance before searching with their gifts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize,” Glorfindel stated, “But this meeting needs to be as private as absolutely possible.” And that was the only apology he would give as everyone within range that was not the five of them and could possibly hear them started feeling exhausted and yawning. The variation in the breathing allowed the dwelf to catch them all and pull on their air just enough to cause them to pass out. Within a couple minutes, all potential listeners were asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for taking Lyra.” Penny started. She was looking at Vesta. “I did initially forget to leave a note, and Glorfindel actually called me out on it, but he was too distracted trying to enchant the emergency buttons to pester me until I actually left a note and… I’m fighting something.” Glorfindel gave her a stern look and the dwelf huffed. “I’ve been keeping a secret, since after Beorn’s… The first time I met Meneldor. I…” The dwelf hesitated before saying, “I always wondered why the Valar brought me here, and I was right. It was the battle to make certain the line of Durin did not die out. But it was more than that. That was just the beginning. Meneldor… He had a message for me. A message directly from Manwë. To me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was more than a hint of disbelief over that on Penny’s face as she gave them a moment to process the words. “Something happened during the battle and it kickstarted an Event. Like, a Major Event. And since then I’ve been… Fighting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Against</span>
  </em>
  <span> the task Manwë gave me. That’s… Part of why I didn’t leave a note. I’m not… I’m not supposed to be distracted and goofing around. I have a task, a really big task, and my mind is fighting my heart. Family? Friends? Enjoying time with them… Even being married to Glorfindel… That’s what my heart wants. But it’s all a distraction from my Task. And my mind knows this, it’s been hard written into my brain somewhere that I have to complete this task. So it fights my heart and my own mind is trying to get me banished from all distractions to my task. The more time I can devote to that task, the more successful it can be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of silence, the dwelf continued. “I just… I want you to know… It isn’t my primary task anymore, but keeping the line of Durin safe is still hard written into my brain. I would never hurt the kids and I would kill to keep them safe. I’ll talk to Thranduil after we leave tomorrow on our way back to Imladris. He’ll be aware and willing to keep them safe in the event of an emergency. And I already have the links to the emergency buttons. If they go off, I’ll be at the source in less than a day, depending on how far away I am at the time it goes off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s supposed to make me feel better is it?” Vesta demanded once she had managed to get control of her temper. “Sorry I took your kid and decided to turn it into one of my little games instead of apologising,” she hissed. “I know I should have but I’m pulling the same old self destructive trick that I always have because I have a destiny I don’t want to bother with?” There was something a little bit mocking about the way the dwobbit said it. “How lovely for you,” she continued, “how marvellous it must be to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what it is that’s expected of you. I have very few hard lines in my life, Penny. You dragging </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> children into your shit is one of them. You have the luxury of </span>
  <em>
    <span>words</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you want us to stop pulling you into our lives with our </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortal</span>
  </em>
  <span> problems, just say. Don’t try and use our children to get us to throw you out. We’re not infants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny seemed to be at a loss for how to respond, before she just hung her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glorfindel pursed his lips and said, “She is fighting right now. I have discovered it is the primary reason her soul is in chaos and her emotions are so hard for me to read. Well, hard in the sense that they switch directions too swiftly with the constant fighting. There is very little warning when the hard instructions the Valar have given her kick in and take over her words and actions.” Earlier in the forge was the perfect example, when he noticed only moments before she opened her mouth and tried to cut her off. “I am getting better at detecting when the instructions kick in, but it is difficult to react fast enough. She is struggling to not speak right now because she is uncertain as to which will win when she does speak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears to me that fighting her instructions is doing more harm than good,” Fíli observed, although he was also trying to keep hold of his temper. Kíli was not doing so well. Beneath the simmering rage of his wife Fíli could feel his brother’s own rarely roused temper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is doing more harm than good.” Glorfindel agreed. “I do not know the details of her task, only what has managed to leak through when I caught her off guard with a touch and our connection kicked in, but there are implications to it that terrify her and make her want to fight what it means.” Glorfindel sighed, reaching to take Penny’s hand and squeezing it gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever passed through that connection caused the dwelf to look up at him sharply and shake her head violently. There was no mistaking the fear and anger on her face. “No!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My heart, I care not what they think of me.” Glorfindel said, squeezing her hand. He turned his attention back to Fíli. “The Valar have, at least, extended an apology to both her and Vesta. Meneldor himself told me this message, but by the time I was given the message it was no longer valid for Vesta… They were both changed into mixed races, but the Valar did not think to take into account their ages when they made these changes. So on top of placing a daunting task onto the shoulders of a single person, they accidentally made that person into an emotionally unstable tween.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny was clearly furious as she stared at the side of Glorfindel’s head, but whatever was going through their connection kept her from opening her mouth again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for Fíli and Kíli, they exchanged glances with one another before looking at their wife. Vesta had to have been aware of Penny’s age, and she had told them a great deal about the world she had come from over the years so they understood that as far as she and Penny were concerned the pair of them were adults when they arrived regardless of the physical changes that had taken place. It was something that they had to accept, regardless of their personal feelings on the matter, and much as they disliked it. Perhaps, had dwarves been the ones to find Penny, such a thing would not have been permitted to happen and it was another mark against the elves that they had been so permitting with one who was still learning about the long term effects of the changes made to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which made me what?” Vesta demanded. “Set dressing? The sidekick? If she had this job, what possible excuse could they have had for snatching me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Glorfindel said firmly, his tone matching the horrified look Penny gave Vesta. “You have never been a sidekick. All you have to do is ask Khazad-dûm that to know the answer. You have been destined to restore the line of Durin both to its rightful home and help it join the rest of the world properly. Why do you really think your sister was so furious at your dalliance with Vali and Frey?” The ellon wondered. “When I learned of this hard writing in Penny’s mind, I started looking over some of her memories. You were fighting your destiny there, which was harming the future of the Durin line, which Penny has been… For lack of a better term, brainwashed, into protecting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I thought I was having fun,” Vesta shrugged. “I’ve never been good at people being fated for things. Which doesn’t make me any happier about the shit she pulled today. Brainwashed or not. Was there something in there about not telling us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aside from her not wanting to tell anyone what the task or the reason for the task is? No.” Glorfindel said, calm and accepting. “She has not even told me all of the details despite the fact that I have been helping her to carry out parts of her task already. She will tell you if you ask, but she does not wish to share the details, even with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Helpful,” Kíli mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t want to so we don’t need to know,” Vesta sighed. “Which means we get continually fucked over by whatever shit they’ve put into her head.” She danced a ball of flame over her hands as she thought. “So if I’m supposed to take back Khazad-dûm and be the mother of the line of Durin, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> your job, Penny? Because at the moment all you seem to be accomplishing is disrupting everything that I try to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took Penny a moment to calm down from the anger she had with Glorfindel over blabbing that she was basically an adult stuck in a teenager’s body with a teenager’s hormonal responses. She then looked Vesta in the eyes, not breaking contact when she started to speak. “Not all of the elves are being called to Valinor. Some are staying behind. My task is to travel between the many groups of elves, getting them to gather certain information from their areas as well as various plants specific to their homelands. While they gather those items, I’m supposed to be finding us a point of convergence where the remaining elves are going to move to for the express purpose of storing and guarding all the knowledge and plant life we manage to collect. It’s why I am as fast as I am, faster than even the messengers that the Eagles are…” The dwelf grimaced before continuing. “I’m supposed to be coordinating the collection of things and knowledge the Valar want saved. The reason it needs saving is because… During the Battle a World Changing Event occurred. The One Ring was destroyed. Most people think this just heralded the beginning of the Fourth Age… But it didn’t. It heralded the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Final</span>
  </em>
  <span> Age. The countdown to the End of Arda and the Remaking of the World.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun, dun, DUN! How's that for a reveal?!</p>
<p>And, this is it for part 1. We will be taking next week off, so Part 2 will begin posting on February 14th, Valentine's Day. It will be picking up right where this scene leaves off. I hope we see you all there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>